Pok'emon: Hero Quest
by Jack Davis
Summary: Welcome to the all new adventure. All of Jack and his allys start their travel. But, an evil wizard try to destory the world, untill the Empire Sword was left. The only choses was Jack Davis, a Pok'emon Hero will save the world. The adventure, starts here
1. Chapter 1

"Hello!" Said a voice, "And welcome to Pok'emon Hero Quest. I'll be your host, since I'm right behind the curtains. Aw, give me a minute!" A figure is getting started and moves around the curtains He came out with a whole body. "Phew, now. Where were we? Oh yes! Allow me to introduce myself: My Name is Jack Davis. Yes," he nods, "I know I know. People ask me Am I Ash Ketchum, because my creator created me like this. I do have Brown Hair, Green Eyes, and a new look. Let's get started shall we."

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

New Rules: Humans are awarded by Weapons, All types to defend yourself or others, Instead of Rock types from Fossil, it's Dinosaur Types, Dinosaur, Light, & Shadow are New Types, New Pok'emon, Temples are for Prayers to do their best, New Legendary Pok'emon, Instead of Catching Legendary Pok'emon, they become Guiders (only 3 are allowed), and Legendary Pok'emon has become Orbs.

"Did you get all this?" He asks, "I'll let the Narrator do the Story this time."

Episode 1: The Adventure Begins

It's showing the Game Boy Advance Battle Mode, Battle Music, and Gengar Vs Nidorino in Game Boy Advance. Now showing the tournament in the Pok'emon League in a real battle. There was a real match during the Pok'emon League for centuries, and they've been doing this for a year.

"Nidorino launch the attack and miss the Strike." The announcer announced, "Gengar Dodge the Attack. Gengar uses Hypnosis on Nidorino, and then Nidorino fell asleep. "Now Ganger use Hypnosis on Nidorino, and now Nidorino went to a snooze land"

A figure that is the trainer holds up a red sphere, and then shot out a red beam. Nidorino still sleeping, but when the red beam touches the pok'emon's body, they return back to their pok'e ball. The figure switch next pok'e ball, a small size, and then throws it into battle. One giant pok'emon came out of the pok'e ball, and has a snake body of a rock.

"And now he recalled his Nidorino and Switched to Onyx," said the announcer, "the Rock, Giant, Snake Pok'emon."

Onyx uses Take Down on Gengar, but Gengar dodges the attack just in time.

Genger: (Dodge the Attack)

"Now Gengar Dodge the Attack and…"

But only a sphere screen like a glowing box.

"Yes," said a voice "after training from a Sword, I shall be Number One as a Pok'emon Master."

Jack Davis, Pok'emon Trainer and a Young Hero, wanted to become a Master. His room filled with Pok'emon Stuff & Nintendo Symbols everywhere.

Jack picked up a Voltorb toy, and said, "Since my Adventure starts Tomorrow, I shall be victorious." He started to pose for a bit "I shall be the Number One Master…"

"Jack Davis!" A voice shouted, Jack shirked and threw his toy. The ball passes by a girl with short green hair, wearing her pajamas that looks like a long gown, and looks a little mad at her brother.

"AHH!"

The Voltorb Ball misses her. It went across the hall, and the whole place is dark.

"You know better then to be crazy!" She shouted. "Don't you know what Time is it?"

"But Erika, our adventure beings tomorrow." Jack replied, pointing at her, "You know that."

"Yeah, but dose not give you right to be this crazy." She said, but when she was about to continue, a small boy with red spike hair and wearing his pajamas all red appeared to the door. "Huh?"

"Why waking up, big brother?" He asks, "And who through the ball at my bedroom?" He's holding the Voltorb Ball, but he feels sleepy.

"Sorry Zac." Said Jack, taking the Voltorb Ball back, "I just wake up to easy." He took the ball "And our adventure starts tomorrow, you know that?" He patted his little brother on his red hair.

"Well Jack," she said, "You should know better to watch TV all night. Erika grabbed the remote and changes the channel. "Here, Mommy said to watch this show"

The glowing box changed and shows the Professor. It was a man with a Scientist Cost and a Stick instead of a stick from a tree. He must be a scientist that doesn't looks like the old person from before.

"Greetings, Pok'emon Trainers," The professor said, "I'm Professor Einstein, here live to greet you three beginner pok'emon: Clubin, Gelam, and Pupper."

"Mommy said to be sure change after this show." Said Erika.

"I know, I know." Jack said, watching the glowing box.

"And don't stay up to long again!" She left the room with her little brother, and then the both went back to bed. They lived in Clock Town ever since they were born, and it's been pass a very long time ever since Jack wants to be like his Idol. The Clock Tower Stroked as 8:00 P.M. and Jack is still asleep.

"Go, Clubin." Said Jack, in his sleep. _"Go! Clubin!"_ From his dream, he throws a pok'e ball, and then what came out looks like a green small cub of a lion. "Go, Chickeon" _"I Choose You, Gelam!"_ Another pok'emon came out, but looks like a little lam, but with red fur like. "Hang on, Pupper." And lastly that looks like a blue puppy from a wolf. "Huh?" He woke up, and then looks at the time with a big yawn. "Huh?" He was surprised, "Oh No! I'm Late!" He hurried down stairs, panting, and hurried out the door. "See ya!"

"Jack! Stop!" His father shouted, and then Jack froze there like ice. "Before you go on your journeys, you must remember your training."

"But Dad, this is my quest." Jack turned around, and looks at his father, upset.

"I know this is your quest," his father said, "but remember to become a warrior when you're done. Be sure to go pick up your sister and then you can go! She is with her friends, Okay?"

"Okay." Jack replied.

"That's my boy." He said, patting his son on his head. "Now go, before it's too late."

Jack nodded. But then, he forgot something. "Oops, forgot something." Jack just went back into his room, and started to change. He puts a Shirt, Pulled up his Jeans, Put a Belt, Gloves (2 of them), Tie his Shoes, Jacket, Gloves, Sword Holder, Sword & Shield, Deck of Cards got to his Pocket, and his self "Show Time." He went back down stairs, and then went out. "Good-Bye!"

He waves his parents, and then hurried off straight to the Professor's Lab right out of Clock Town.

Pok'emon Presents:

Pok'emon: Hero Quest!

Episode 1: My Adventure Begins!

Our adventure begins with a boy who is about to be a Pok'emon Master, Brave, and Skilled…

"Ah, ooh! Hut!" And a bit clumsy, but today, he is the Empire. That's why people respect him, and everybody respect: Pok'emon! Erika is with her Friends and they are chatting.

"Listen up Girl," said the leader, "if you want to be one of us, you have to pick a Grass Pok'emon or more got it?" She looks like what Erika is but with long green hair and wearing green shorts.

"Okay" Said Erika. The Girls saw Jack Running by.

"Hi Ladies!" Jack called, running by. "Erika! Come on!"

Three Girls looked at Jack with shaped hearts on their eyes. Erika saw her brother pass by.

"Wow Whee!" Said another one, but the same size as Erika's height.

"What a Hottie!" Said the third, a much taller one.

"On second thought, scratch that." Said the leader, and she looks at Erika. "Get that Hottie boy our member, and you'll be one too."

"Okay!" Said Erika.

The leader hands Erika some kind of paper that looks like a registration. "Here, be sure that you and that boy sign this to be in the club okay?" Erika took the paper, and then follows Jack all the way straight

Jack was still running straight to the Lab, even while running on his two legs, he's just a boy. But he still hasn't been able to train that strong just yet. But a lot of things have been happen for centuries. "YA-HOO!"

Near the Laboratory, lots of population has gathered to see the Pok'emon Trainer and Jack's Rival: Peter. Peter got his first pok'emon and was showing off, just like Gary Oak. He has Gary's face, but in a younger age of two years older then Jack, wearing only a blue shirt and black pants.

"And further more, I shall clam myself #1 Pok'emon Master, which is why, I..." But he was interrupted, and then saw Jack appearing out of nowhere. "Well, well, well, look what the Meouth dragged in." He looks at him, sneaky, "if it isn't Jack Davis."

"What the, Peter?" Jack asks.

"That's right, Jack." Said Peter, "The one the only." He continues his speech at everyone around. "As you can see people, like I said, 'I shall clam myself #1 Pok'emon Master,' which is why, I shall become a Master by my Pok'emon and myself." But he freaked out when Jack got closer.

"What? You got your first Pok'emon already!" He asks. Peter nods. " Can you tell me what pok'emon you got?"

"Did you doubt it? I do." Peter holds up the pok'e ball, pushes the button, and the pok'e ball grew about 5 inches. He spins it around with one finger by closing his eye. "Have a pok'emon right in this pok'e ball. And if you were smart enough, you wouldn't make it." He stops the pok'e ball from spinning, and spoke the whole people. "Ain't That Right People?" The whole crowd started to cheer.

"Then will you tell me what pok'emon you got?"

"Didn't you learn anything? Nobody wants to show his or her own Pok'emon. So…" He flicked Jack right on his nose. "Beat It!"

"Ouch! Hey!" Jack just holds his nose, feeling angry.

"Sooner or later, you will learn how to be a master." He leaves, walking off. "So good-bye, people. Bid ya'll and Jack, Farwell."

Everyone started to follow Peter, walking way off. Jack just stood there, looking very mad. "HRRR! One of these Days..."

"There you are, Jack." Said a voice.

"And about time you two showed up." Said another.

Jack turns around, and then saw the same guy from his glowing box. He was a bit nervous, and spoke to him, "Professor!" I didn't see you here." He looks at his sister, "You too, Erika."

"Well, you're a bit little late." Said the professor. "Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Come on you two, right this way."

Professor Einstein leaded Jack & Erika inside a Lab. When they got inside, a table with four sections has been place with region names.

"Here, we have four sections on you journey." He explained. "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Danto. Now then, Erika, will start with you? Since, it's 'Ladies First'. And I know you will be frustrated a Jack for taking to long. Which region you'll start off with?"

"I'll pick the Johto!" Erika replied. The machine selected to Johto, then the table showed Three Balls with symbols.

"Each pok'e ball represents each pok'emon." Said Professor Einstein. He took the first pok'e ball that has a grass symbol. "First we have Chikorita"

Green Flash appeared from the Pok'e Ball when it was opened, the Green Flash showed the body and them it's real form. It looks very small, and has a leaf on its head. "Chika." It said.

"This is a Chikorita, a Grass Pok'emon." Said Professor Einstein.

"Oh, It's so Cute!" Said Erika, happy.

"It is, isn't?"

Erika picked up the pok'emon, hugging the pok'emon and said. "I'll pick, Chikorita."

"That was fast." Said Professor Einstein, "I'm good." Both Erika and the professor looked at each other. "Well, I see you have your first Pok'emon. Here Erika are your Pok'e balls, and your very own Pok'e Dex." He gives Erika six pok'e balls that are tiny balls, and some kind of machine to attach to her arm. "Your turn Jack." He said to Jack.

"Uh, I'll Pick the Danto Region." Said Jack.

"Huh?" Professor Einstein was confused, and then pushes the button, unsure, "Ah, okay." The table changed, and then three new pok'e balls. "These Pok'e ball are the same as before."

"Okay then," Jack said, and then he shouts, holding a grass pok'e ball, "I'll choose, Clubin!" The pok'e ball opened up, and then it was empty. Jack was surprised. "AGH!"

The Pok'e ball was release and then, it was empty.

"That one was a bit early." Professor Einstein said, thinking.

"No problem." Said Jack, switching pok'e ball, and then he picked up a water pok'e ball. "I Choose, Pupper!" Another one is empty again. Jack was surprised again. "What?"

"That one is early too."

"Not your day, Huh?" Ask Erika, looking at her older brother.

Jack feels irritated, switching another pok'e ball that looks like a fire pok'e ball. "Let's try this one. I Choose: Gelam!" The last ball was empty again, and Jack was surprised. "AHHH!"

"The early the bird, catches the worm." Said Professor Einstein.

"You mean all the Pok'emon are gone?" Ask Jack, looking stressed.

"Well, there is one pok'emon I caught," Professor Einstein suggested, "but it's in the Kanto Region, and this one is..." But Jack was surprised, and he interrupted him.

"Professor, I'll take it!" Jack said, interrupted. The table opened a Pok'e ball with a lightning pok'e ball.

"I must warn you." Professor Einstein said, cautiously, "This one won't obey a thing." He gave Jack the lightning pok'e ball, and then when it opened up with yellow electricity. Jack, Erika and Chikorita are surprised to see it. The pok'e ball released a yellow mouse like with red cheeks.

The yellow mouse opened its black cute eyes and said, "Pikachu."

"This little one is Pikachu." Said Professor Einstein.

"Wow, a Pikachu. It's so cute." Said Jack, liking the pok'emon.

"You should be." Said Professor Einstein.

"How can this be so not obeyed?" Ask Erika, confused. "It looks happy enough."

"Hello, Pikachu!" Said Jack, hugging his pok'emon. But Pikachu looks pretty made, being touched by humans. It has sparks on its cheeks.

"Pika…"

"Huh?"

"CHU!!!!" Pikachu burst a jolt of electric energy right at Jack, as Jack becomes electrocuted by shock.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"This one is a Electric Mouse Pok'emon." Said Professor Einstein, explaining. "It may be a bit shy, but he may come to his sense when you get to know him." Pikachu stopped shocking.

"That must of a been a real shocking experience." Said Jack. He felt burned from the static.

"Here Jack." Said Professor Einstein, giving Jack the stuff. "Your Pok'e Balls, and your Pok'e Dex."

Jack is still stunned from the static. He reaches for the stuff, "Thank..." And Pikachu shocks both Jack and Professor Einstein, still angry. "YOU!"

"You're Welcome!" Professor Einstein shouted, electrocuted.

Everyone visited Jack and Erika to see their first pok'emon. Although, Jack was a lot of Damage but not a lot, he is just holding his Pikachu, because Pikachu is not obeying Jack. Erika is holding Chikorita. And Professor Einstein showed up with Jack and Erika. Jack and Erika's Mother, Father, and little Brother showed up to wish them good luck on their adventure. Their mother has a ponytail with green hair and wearing a red dress that reaches to her legs.

"What the? What's going?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Jack, Erika, this is the most proudest day that you two began." Said their mother.

"Thanks so much, mother." Said Erika, happy and holding her pok'emon. Both of their pok'emon just jumped down to the ground. But then, their mother gives them loads of stuff, giving them advice.

"Here's you laundry and you clothes, your gloves, I also packed your launch, so be sure not to burn, and here is my home phone if your lost, and be sure to..." Jack and Erika were embarrassed, and took their bags from their mother.

"Mom Stop!" Jack shouted, "You're embarrassing us!"

"I almost forget." Said their father, giving Erika two yellow crystals. "You might need this just incase of your Pok'emon fainted." Their parents saw their pok'emon.

"Is that a Chikorita?" Ask the mother.

Erika replied to her mother with a nod. "Uh-Hu."

"Huh?" And then the mother looks at the little yellow mouse.

"Pika." Pikachu said, turning away.

"Jack, what is that?" She asks.

"What, Pikachu?" Ask Jack, looking at his pok'emon, confused.

"Honey, this is a Pikachu." Said their father.

You got a Pikachu, Big Brother?" Ask Zac, confused, and he looks at his older brother, "Why didn't you get a Fire Type?"

"Well Zac, there is no Fire Type for me." Jack replied. "They beat me to it"

"And why you didn't you get Growlithe?" He asks again.

"I told you Zac; Growlithe ran away." Jack replies again. He shows Zac a picture. "But I know he's okay."

"But, you got Pikachu for your troubles." Said their mother, but she thinks back. "But I thought pok'emon are suppose to be in their Pok'e Ball." Erika & Chikorita looked at Jack. Jack's Family looked at him and so does Pikachu.

"Uh, oh yeah!" Jack pulled out a pok'e ball, and said to his pok'emon, "Pikachu, get in the ball." But Pikachu rejected, having his tail, and then bounces back at Jack's hand.

"Pi."

"Wha! Pikachu!" Jack drops the ball again, and the Pikachu kicks it back. He keeps trying, and Pikachu still rejects going back into the pok'e ball.

"Oh look; you're playing catch!" Said their mother.

"Oh, Yeah." Said Jack, and he picks up his pok'emon. "Pikachu and I are real friends."

"But, with a Rat?" Ask the mother, and then Pikachu felt very mad.

"Pika…" Pikachu had his cheeks sparked up, and then shocks everyone around. "CHU!!!" But Erika, Chikorita, and Professor Einstein took cover. Jack took some of the shock, but he still feels fine. When everyone was shocked, they fell on the ground, stunned.

"Don't forget to change your underwear." Said their mother, still shocked.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Erika, Chikorita, Jack, and sometimes Pikachu went on trail to be Masters. However, Chikorita & Pikachu are in a leash. Both of them are not able to get inside his or her pok'e ball. They stumble a Crossroad and stopped between two paths.

"Well Jack," Erika said, "Chikorita, and Pikachu, this is where we split up."

"Right." Said Jack.

"Listen, I'll take this direction," Erika said, pointing to the right, "And you take the other way. "Let me know if Pikachu isn't listening, okay?" Erika was about to leave, but she almost forgot. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here Jack." She gives Jack a yellow Crystal. "You might need this, incase if Pikachu is knocked out." And then she left, "Okay, farewell, Jack! Pikachu!"

"Chika, chika!" Chikorita called, and both Erika and Chikorita left to their adventures.

When Erika and Chikorita left, Jack pulled Pikachu's leash and it pulled Pikachu, but Pikachu refuse to continue. So we continue on to see what's on their mind. Jack is trying to drag Pikachu along, but Pikachu still tied up on a leash, refusing to go. Jack stops, and then sighs.

"Pikachu." Said Jack, asking Pikachu, "Do you want to be like that?"

"Chu." Pikachu respond, not answering.

"Is it because you don't like me?" Ask Jack.

"Pika, Pika."

"Well, I liked you a lot." Pikachu just scratches his ear with his feet. "Can't you just open your mouth and say something?"

"Cha!" Pikachu had his mouth opened up wide.

"Well, that's not what I meant. Do you always say your name, the whole time?"

"Pika, Pika."

Jack works on his wrist on his pok'emon, and found some data. "Look Pikachu, do me a favor, and get inside the Pok'e Ball, just like what is said in the Pok'e Dex."

His pok'e dex activated, and then some words came out. _"Pok'emon is always allowed to be in their Pok'e Ball."_

"See?" Pikachu jumps up, and pushes the button on the Pok'e Dex.

"_However, Pok'emon can decide to be when ever they can stay in or stay out of the pok'e ball."_

"Okay then." Jack said, "Is that the way it should be? Okay." He takes off all of the stuff he was wearing, and untying the rope on Pikachu. "I'll get rid of these, and this. Now, how do you feel?"

"Pi." Pikachu replied, turning away. Jack sighed again.

"Still not happy." But then, he looks the other way, and then saw some kind of a small bird pok'emon. "Huh? What's that?" He checks from his Pok'e Dex, and the pok'e dex found some data.

"_Pidgey, a bird pok'emon. Pidgey is a flyer type, it has a unique skill of flying in a group or go solo, and easy to catch."_

"Well, a Pok'emon is a Pok'emon." Said Jack. He commands his Pikachu, "Okay then! Pikachu, go get it!" But Pikachu still turns away. "What now?" Pikachu runs off, but climbs up the tree, and then yawns. "Well fine, Pikachu, I don't your help. I can catch that pok'emon, myself!" Jack pulled out a pok'e ball, and then changed its size. The Pidgey stares at Jack, and Jack is prepared. Jack starts to act how his idol acted, and then shouted, "Pok'e ball! Go!"

He throws the red sphere at Pidgey, and then Pidgey was hit. The pok'e ball opened up, and then Pidgey's body becomes flash red, taking inside the pok'e ball. Jack just snaps his finger, and then shouted…

"Bulls-Eye!" Jack stares at the pok'e ball, but then, he was confused. "Huh?" The pok'e ball shook very hard, and then releases Pidgey out of the pok'e ball in a white flash. Pidgey flew away. "…What happened?"

"Pi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!" Pikachu laughed.

"_You capture the Pok'emon, you use the Pok'emon in battle."_

"Now he tells me." Said Jack, checking his pok'e dex. Pikachu continued to laugh at Jack, and Jack feels annoyed. "Grrrr!" But then, he looks at his sword, his shield, and all of his stuff. He had an idea. "Wait! That's it!"

Oh goody, the old shirt trick, one of the oldest tricks in the book. He's holding his shirt out, and sneaking up on Pidgey. Pidgey is mining his own business, until then Pidgey saw Jack, and stares at him. Jack was surprised, and he froze.

"Um...hi…little...buddy." Jack said, and then he surprised Pidgey, "Sorry Friend!" He traps Pidgey by covering him with his shirt. Pidgey can't get out, until then the small bird uses a powerful win, to blow Jack off course. "AAAAGGGHHH!!" BAM! "OW!" From that gust attack, Jack was blown on the tree.

"Pidgey's attack is Gust. Another is Sand Attack." Said the pok'e dex. 

"Sand-Attack?" Ask Jack, and then he went on another joy ride, blown away by a lot of sand. "AAAGGGHHH!!! AYE!" He was hurled towards another tree, and that had to hurt hard.

Pidgey Used Sand Attack on Jack, and Jack went on a second Joy Ride "AAAGGGHH!!" BAM! "AYE!" The Sand-Attack was cleared, and Jack was in a bad comma. "Okay…that really hurt." He just saw something moving from his stuff. "? Hey!" Some kind of purple rat came out, and then left. "What is that?" Jack uses his pok'e dex to check on that pok'emon.

"_Rattata, the Mouse Pok'emon."_ Said the pok'e dex._ "Rattata is the smallest pok'emon that is like a thief. They eat nuts, fruits, and they still stuff from Stupid Trainers."_

Jack: (was confuse) "So, I'm Stupid?"

"Pi, hi, hi, hi." Pikachu laughed.

Jack is really had! He picked up a pebble rock, and then throws it to where the other Pidgies are. "GRRRRYA!" All of the Pidgies flew off, and then there is some kind of a shadow pok'emon that looks different from the other Pidgey pok'emon.

"Oh, I'm ganna get you this time." Jack said, holding another rock. He throws it again to where the shadow is, "GRRRRRYA!" Pow! The pebble hits the shadow pok'emon on the head. "I got him!"

It's a Bird Pok'emon, one tear, and an anger look at Jack. It doesn't look very happy, and it's not like the other Pidgies.

"Gee, what kind of Pok'emon is that?" He asks, checking on his pok'e dex.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a horrible attitude, and they are nasty to fight as flying pok'emon."

"Spearow!" It shouted, and then it went after Jack.

"Ha! Whoa! AH! Yikes!" He got his stuff, and avoiding Spearow. Now Spearow has a different; instead of going after Jack, it went after his pok'emon.

"Pika, Pi, Pika! Cha!" Pikachu shouted, avoiding and hanging on. Pikachu slipped, off, but hangs on tight.

"Hey, Leave Pikachu alone!" Jack shouted, "He did not throw the rock!"

_"Sometime, Spearow could get Jealous from other Pok'emon." _Said the pok'e dex, and Jack gasped.

Spearow is about to do a direct attack on Pikachu, and Pikachu can't hold on much longer. Jack looks very desperate, and then shouted to his pok'emon, "PIKACHU! THUNDER SHOCK!"

Pikachu up electricity all the way, and then burst out a lot of static electricity at Spearow. Spearow is now shocked by the electricity, electrocuted and stunned to the ground.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Jack shouted. "You blast that pok'emon.

"Pi?" Ask Pikachu, and when the branch snapped, Pikachu fell. "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, and the he catches Pikachu just in time. "Gotcha!" He fell on the ground, but got back up. "Pikachu…are you okay?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied with a small squeak. Jack looks mad at the Spearow.

"And as for you Spearow, you should learns some manners!" Jack shouted. Pikachu gets off of Jack's arms, and Jack looks at him, happy.

But then, the Spearow started to call loudly. "SPEAROW!"

Jack and Pikachu were confused at first. But when they look at the tree Spearow called, lots of Spearows came out of the tree, far away, and going after both Jack and Pikachu.

"Should we run?" Jack asks to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied with a nod.

"Good Idea." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Pikachu ran off in a dash, just to get away from the Spearow that is chasing them. "RUN AWAY!"

The Spearows are chasing both Jack and Pikachu through the fields. This is pretty much the worst time of their life of their first adventure. "Hey! Pikachu! No matter, I'll save you, okay?" Jack shouted, and then Pikachu super speed dashed even faster.

"Pikachu!"

"Hey, I said, 'I'll save you'!"

One of the Spearows pecked Jack on his head. "Ouch!" More of the Spearows keep pecking on Jack, and more Spearows are attacking Pikachu. Jack was shock to see Pikachu pin down on the grass, and being peck down. Jack gasped and pulled out his sword. "Pikachu!" He slashes all of the Spearows out of the way. "Leave, Pikachu Alone!" Three Spearows were out of the way, and flied out of here. Jack picked up Pikachu, and escape with him. He's holding Pikachu on his arm, but hurries. "Hang on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu was pecked everywhere on his yellow body, and Jack has to hurry to a pok'emon center. When one of the Spearows was about to peck Jack, Jack attacks them back with his Sword.

"Stay Back!" He shouted, slicing one of the Spearows, but there are more mean birds after both Jack and Pikachu. Jack looks up ahead, and then stopped in a halt. There was a dead end, and the only way to get away is to jump down straight to the river. "Pikachu, hold you breathe. We're going in!" Pikachu held his breathe, and then Jack jumps straight down to the river.

Lucky Jack and Pikachu lost the Spearow, but underwater, Jack is caught by something, and Jack sees some kind of a monster that looks like a serpent. Jack was shocked.

A girl with pink hair, a skirt, and rainbow clothes was busying fishing out some pok'emon. The bobble sunk into the ground, and she was surprised. "Huh? I got something!" She pulled something out, and then Jack and Pikachu came flying out of the river.

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Jack shouted, and then he fell on the ground. The girl was confused at Jack.

"Na, it's just a boy." She said, and then she saw Pikachu. "And a Pokemon, is it, okay?"

Jack was about to speak, but then he had a red fish stuck on his foot. He throws it back in the river.

"Karp, Karp, Magickarp."

"I'm fine." Jack replied, but he feels concerned about his Pikachu. "But Pikachu…" Before he could speak, the girl slapped him. "Ouch!

"Look what you done!" The girl shouted. "Your Pokemon is weak, and he can't fight.

I'm sorry. Do you know where to restore Pikachu?"

"Over there is the Pokemon Center." The girl replies by pointing through the forest.

"The Hospital." Jack looks at the other side of the river, and then a swarm of Spearows is still coming after Jack and Pikachu. Jack had to think fast, and then saw a red bicycle on the ground. Jack runs up to it, and places Pikachu on the basket.

"Hey!" The girl shouted. "What are you doing with my bike?"

Jack gets on the bike, and replies by yelling, "…Borrowing it!" And then took off with her bike.

"You better not get any scratches on my bike!" She yelled.

Spearows were swooping through the girl, while she tried to cover her skirt. One last Spearow aimed a Bull's Eye on her right skirt, which revealed a hole. The girl covers the hole from her skirt and ran to her stuff to find some thread.

As for Jack and Pikachu, Jack is peddling his life through the mud as fast as he could. Pikachu needs a hospital now, but couldn't move. Jack was continuing, when lighting strike out of the sky, and Jack slipped off the bike. Pikachu fell of the basket, and now on the ground, helpless.

"…Pikachu, I won't let you, down." Jack said, weak and looking at his Pikachu. He pulled out a pok'e ball, and enlarged it. But he looks at the Spearow. "Listen, get in the ball. I can save you if you're inside. I'll hold them off, while you get inside." Jack can't fight the entire Spearows, but he pulled out his Sword.

"Here me now, Spearows." He called. "I'm Jack Davis, Pokemon Trainer and Warrior. You can destroy me, but I won't go down!" He calls Pikachu. "Pikachu, get in the Ball Now!"

Pikachu could only watch Jack helpless, suffer from the Spearows closer and closer. He couldn't let Jack die for being killed by the Spearows. Instead, Pikachu has recovered his strength, climbs on Jack's shoulder, and jumps off in between Jack and a swarm of Spearows. Jack was surprised.

"Pi-Ka-CHU!" Pikachu released a yellowish sphere, a bolt of electricity, and blasts the Spearow away, but knocks Jack out of the way.

"Agh!"

The Spearows couldn't do anything, but retreat back to their place. Pikachu really earned some experienced, and leveled up for getting rid of the Spearows. But now, both Jack and Pikachu are on the ground when the sun rises up in the sky.

"…Pikachu." Said Jack, both Jack and Pikachu are looking at each other. "Well…we beat them."

"Chu." Said Pikachu in a small voice. Jack rolls his head tilting left, and then saw a flying pok'emon, passing over the Rainbow.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, and he was amazed. "Whoa! What is that?"

"_Pokemon cannot be identified." _Said the Pok'e Dex on Jack's right arm. _"There are a lot of pok'emon out there in the world you could find."_

Jack finally got up, and takes Pikachu with him through the trail. Our Heroes stumble a mystery pok'emon over the Rainbow. Jack is holding Pikachu, both of them were almost wounded, but these two made it to the next town, and their next adventure on Episode 2.

Notes:

-Jack got Pikachu.

-Erika got Chikorita.

-Peter is Jack's Rival.

-Zac is Jack's little Brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 2: Hospital Meets Friend a Friend

After being chased by Spearow, Jack & Pikachu have final reach Baso City. However, stealing a person's bike, cause Jack and Pikachu to be damage. One of the blue officers wearing a uniform of an officer but a blue skirt, and doing her hair is busy. She looks carefully at the mirror, and then saw a figure running.

"Huh? No wonder." She said.

Jack is running straight to the pok'emon center while holding his injured Pikachu. Just before Jack is about to continue running, the officer grabs Jack on the back of his shirt. "Agh!"

"And where in the world did you get that pok'emon?" She asks.

Jack slaps her glove, and then shouted, "It's my pok'emon, and it's hurt, real bad!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, feeling sorry. "Here; let me see your ID, and I'll let you through."

"…My ID?" Ask Jack, confused. "Okay, give me a minute. Here, hold my Pikachu" He gives the officer his Pikachu, while he searches through his pocket for his ID. "Let's see. Where did I put it?"

The officer is holding Jack's Pikachu, and then spotted something on Jack's wrist. "Hey! What's that on your wrist?"

"Huh? What? This?" He asks, taking his wrist off, and then the officer snatches it off of Jack's hand.

"Yes! This is it! A Pok'e Dex!" She said. Jack was confused, and took his Pikachu back. The officer was looking through the Pok'e Dex. "Now let's see if you're the real deal."

Jack: (looked confuse while holding Pikachu)

"I'm Dexter." Said the Pok'e Dex. Jack took his Pok'e Dex back. "I detective, examine, X-3, triple, examine, registration, and device. I am now, property for Pokemon Trainer: Jack Davis. Number 76308 of data: subject shown known at the 'Last heir of the hero', located at Clock Town. My mission is to compete in data from every Pok'emon."

"Wow." Said Jack. "I didn't know my Pok'e Dex is an ID."

"See? I knew it!" Said the officer.

"Thanks." Said Jack, and then he asks, "Now will you let me go? I need Pikachu to get to the hospital."

"I can get you there in no time." The officer replies, and then she opens the garage like. The officer lets Jack through, but gets on a weird machina that has two seats for what officers' use. Jack holds on to his Pikachu, and the officer.

"Just hang on to your hats and don't yell!" Said the officer.

"Hat?" Ask Jack, confused. "How about my..." But then, the officer floors it, and then the machine took off fast, moving straight to the hospital while Jack is hanging on. "LUNCH!"

The three took off with a dash on the weird machine known as the Motor Cycle. When Jack & Pikachu were hanging on, Officer Jenny is still driving the Motor Cycle. They are almost at the Pokemon Center and it's about to be nighttime.

"Hang on, Jack!" Said the officer. The Motor Cycle made a jump. The Pokemon Center opened up, and now Officer Jenny pulled over in front of the desk.

"We have a drive way." Said the nurse. She is wearing a long white dress for what nurse's wear.

"No time." Said the officer. "We have a 'Pokemon Problem'." The nurse looks at Jack's pok'emon, a yellow mouse with wound marks all over.

"It looks like a Pikachu. I need to operate, stat!" Said the nurse. Three-pok'emon wearing nurse hats, and look like the egg care pok'emon appeared with carts. The nurse placed Pikachu on the cart, and Chansey is about to take Pikachu to the restore center. "Everything is ready." The nurse looks at Jack, confused. "? Who's this?"

"This is Jack, the Pok'emon's Trainer." Said the officer.

"Please." Said Jack, worried. "Is there something I can?"

"Well Jack, you can be more responsible." The nurse replies, a little mad. "You can't just let your Pok'emon Battle all the way."

"Thanks for the support." Said the officer, but she feels a little embarrassed forgetting something. "Oops. I almost forgot my keys, and my motor cycle are parked in front of your desk."

"Next time, use the drive way." Said the nurse. The officer bid a farewell to the nurse and Jack, and then left.

"Please." Said Jack, looking at the nurse. "There's some way to Pikachu. Please let me help!"

"You just have to wait here when we're done." Said the nurse.

"Yeah but…" He was interrupted when the door closed on him. The light blinked that looks like some kind of shot, and Jack looks worried._ "Pikachu, please be okay?"_

At the Lobby, Jack is waiting in the Lobby, waiting for Pikachu to recover. The clock stroke 10:00 PM with the Pidgey came out Spoken: "It's 10:00 PM, Pidgey!" and went back inside. Jack looked around and saw a phone like for Jack to call him.

"I'll call home." Jack said, walking up to the phone, and calling home.

The Mother is busy with her face, until a phone rang. The phone is busy ringing, and then a woman appeared picking up the phone, and respond, "Hello?"

"Uh, hello."

"Aw!" The mother was surprised, and took the stuff off her head. "Jack, is that you?" The picture appeared on the screen, and then Jack's mother appeared. "Where are you, Jack? It took you so long to call so long?"

Jack sighs and replies, "Well mom, I'm at 'Baso City."

"And is Erika with you?" She asks.

"No. She and I separate. Erika went to Blue Forest with Chikorita."

"Wow, you made it this far? It took your father so long to reach Baso City. You're the apple of the Eye."

"Yeah, a Rotten Apple." Jack replied, upset.

"Oh Jack, you're so negative. I can see you're a Pidgey to fly."

"Mom, I am a falling Pidgey."

"Jack, I won't let you talk like this!" Jack's mom shouted, "You should not talk to your ancestor like that!"

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, apologizing.

"And did you remember to change you underwear?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Be careful on your journey, and protect your sister at all cost." Said Jack's father.

"I love you, Jack, and Good Luck." Said his mom.

"Yeah, same here. Bye Mom."

"Bye Jack." She said, and she hung up. Jack hangs up the phone, and looked out. He looked around, and found some keys on the desk to get himself some room. When he picked up the keys, there was a weird sound like ringing on the Nurse's computer machine.

"Huh?" Jack looks at the machine, and then pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Hello indeed." Said a voice. Jack was surprised, turns around, and saw a picture of some kind of rainbow phoenix like moved. A big vision appeared that looks like some kind of professor like.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Ah, Jack, pleasure to see you again." Said the professor.

"Actually, I didn't see the back of your head."

"Aye?" The professor said, confused. He was surprised turning around "Oops! Wrong setting." The vision went a little crazy, and set some kind of person to the Professor's face. "There. That's better." He looks at Jack, "I see you contact me on the phone, right on the desk? So, Jack how's your journey?"

"…Not so good, Professor." Jack replied, "We got ourselves an ambush, and well, Pikachu and I are harmed a lot."

"Well, Jack, ever since Peter tried to reach to 'Baso City' without a doubt, I would bet him he would be wrong." He came closer to his machine. Jack let a little happy.

"Money isn't everything, Professor." Said Jack.

Professor looks alone, like one little light and his only depression. _"Oh. Why do I even bother?"_

"But, I did see a flying pok'emon." Jack said, pointing at the portrait, "It flew right over the rainbow!"

The scientist looks up, but he couldn't see what it was, and he knows what pok'emon it looks like. "Don't be modest. There's no way you couldn't see that pok'emon. I mean, serious, no pok'emon trainer can tell which pok'emon are there. It's a mystery."

"Can you tell me?" Ask Jack, wondering.

"I wish I could, but…" The professor said, but there was some kind of doorbell sound, and he said, "Oh! There's my Pizza!" He runs off, giving Jack a surprised. But he comes back and said, "Just a reminder; catch a pok'emon, and ask that person right there." And then he left.

"There?" Ask Jack, confused. "What 'there'?"

There sitting on the couch is a weird figure wearing a horrible hat, brown coat, black sunglasses, brown boots, reading some kind of magazine, and a wearing purple glove. But next to the couch is near a shattered window. Jack walks up to the figure, getting some questions.

"…Excuse me, but did you see who or where whoever broke the window?"

The figure with pimple ball fingers all three fingers points right and said, "That way."

"Thank you." Said Jack, and he was about to leave. But he notice something about fingers, and looks at the figure serious. "By any chance that a person would be a _Pokemon_ like…" Jack pulls the magazine down, and then the figure was only showing just a mouth, a nose, and his sunglasses. Jack was surprised and jumps back. "OWA!"

"Please, you're scaring me." Said the figure, and covers the face with the magazine.

Jack looks furious and shouted, "Okay! That's it! Who are you?" He points at the figure.

The figure looks mad at Jack, throwing the magazine down and gets rid of the stuff off his body. The figure had a genetic body that had a pale purple body, a long purple tail, and had three pimple fingers. "They call me…_Mewtwo_." Jack was very, surprised.

"Agh! Impossible!" Jack shouted, surprised. _"Impossible." _He thought. _"He actually existed. Here I am at the pok'emon ready to get my own pok'emon, and now I see 'him'. Something tells me that this could get ugly."_

"Let's see what you said." Said Mewtwo, in thought. "You won't win this easy, human." Mewtwo started to levitate up in the air, and charges up some kind of a black energy ball. "Let's see if you could dodge this." He throws it the black ball at Jack, and Jack avoids it.

"Yikes!" Jack shouted, dodging the black ball. He hides behind the desk, taking cover. _"Whoa. That was close." _He thought. _"This is dangerous, fighting against a Legendary Pok'emon alone. I don't have any other pok'emon to back my up, and my Pikachu is healing. What am I going to do? Stay here and cower until he kills me?"_

"You let your guard down." Said Mewtwo, behind Jack. Jack was surprised, and avoids Mewtwo's Shadow Ball.

"Agh!"

"When are you going to learn to fight?" Mewtwo asks, "Don't you even realize that you want power as much as I do?" Jack is now hiding behind another desk, breathing. "Come on out and fight you big coward!"

"_Now what?" _Jack thought, _"He's too strong for me. It's forbidden to fight those who are legendary, and they have more skills then our pok'emon. If I could just outsmart him, then maybe he would go away." _Jack was thinking about fighting, but he thought, _"No! It's not right. If I attack, then I'll bring shame. But if I could just lure Mewtwo away from the Pok'emon Center, then he'll go away."_

Mewtwo had his Shadow Ball and called, "You better come out if you want to live, knave."

"_Knave, huh?" _Jack pulled out his shield, and throws it to his left like a decoy.

"Times up!" Mewtwo then throws his shadow ball, and it hits the shield. "A trap!"

"How about this!" Jack shouted, jumping out of the desk, and throwing his sword at Mewtwo. "Ya!"

"Miss." Said Mewtwo, moving his head. Jack was very surprised. "Now die!" He throws another shadow ball, and this time it hits Jack on the back.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!" Jack screeched, attacked. He was then thrown towards a wall, and gets behind another desk. He's breathing hard. _"Okay. So distracting him wasn't a good idea. He saw my attack come in, and it seems that Mewtwo knew where it was coming." _Jack saw something on the ground, and it was some kind of needle like with medicine on it. _"I wonder."_ Mewtwo is getting closer with the shadow ball, and closer and closer.

Until, Jack came out with a surprise, "Gotcha!" He jumped straight to Mewtwo, and throws something. Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to catch Jack, but didn't catch the needle. It hits Mewtwo on the shoulder, and Mewtwo threw Jack at another wall. "AGH!"

"Dang!" Mewtwo shouted, looking at the needle on his right shoulder. Jack is now unconscious on the ground, and Mewtwo left. "…You're just your father. Until we meet again." He left without saying another word.

"Morning, Jack." Said a voice. Jack had his eyes opened, and looks around. A woman wearing a nurse's outfit came in with a Pikachu.

"Nurse Joy, that man, it was Mewtwo." Said Jack.

"Yes, I know." Said Nurse Joy.

"Well because..." Jack said, but he thinks back and looks at the nurse, confused, "You know Mewtwo?"

"Yep, a long time ago." She replied. She remember what happened ever since Mewtwo got here, explaining the event for Mewtwo to see Nurse Joy for a very long time.

"When I was on a duty, I heard a crash." She explained, "Until I saw him. He didn't do anything to me. He was just mining his own business, reading the magazine, and then three of you came in this night."

"I don't get why he don't need my help. He was just sitting there doing nothing but just sit there on the couch."

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, jumping on Jack's lap.

"Your Pikachu recovered for taking to much damage." Said the nurse, "So it is good as new. "Jack, I almost forgot. Follow me." Nurse Joy left as Jack and Pikachu follow the nurse down stairs. Inside the lobby, Jack places the keys back on the desk, and stare at the nurse, confused.

"Listen, every trainer knows that Mewtwo is one of the..." The Nurse said, but Jack interrupts her.

"Is one of the?" Jack asks.

"I will say it to you, but don't tell this to anyone okay?" Said the nurse, and Jack nods. "Mewtwo is one of the Legendary Pok'emon. He is just a Genetic Pok'emon, cloned by his own rival, Mew."

"Mew?"

"But, you shouldn't fight..." Jack interrupts her again.

"Mewtwo."

"Don't say his name."

"Sorry."

"But you shouldn't fight, You-Know-Who, because his is powerful. So me a favor and don't fight him. Otherwise, you and your pok'emon would be wounded even more, and there will be no one to take you to the pok'emon center. It was lucky you were unconscious on the ground, or you'd be dead by now."

"Okay."

"Great. Now off with you, we hope we see you again."

Jack and Pikachu said good-bye with a wave hand. They walk on the sidewalk and saw the ocean. Jack was checking on his Pok'e Dex, and Pikachu is standing on the rail. The only advantage Jack ever had was just using his sword and his shield, and Pikachu's advantage would be using electricity.

"Pikachu, after all, you haven't, have you?" Ask Jack, talking to his Pikachu.

"Pika." Said his Pikachu.

"I mean I was fighting against that Genetic Pokemon, that Mewtwo." Jack explains, "I wonder if he makes a great Guider. Plus Pikachu, on our travel, I always believe you evolved into...a cat. Yes, you might evolve into a Cat." He checks his Pok'e Dex for info.

"Do you always believe I ganna evolved into a Cat?" Ask the yellow mouse, and Jack was surprised at Pikachu.

"Does anyone know you can talk?" Pikachu just shuts his trap.

"Chu!"

"No, it's okay. I didn't know Pok'emon could talk." Said Jack, looking around. "Look, nobody is looking, just say something, I don't mind."

"I'm second, and dismayed." Said Pikachu, beginning to talk.

"See? Was that so bad?" Ask Jack.

"Wow. You're right." Said Pikachu.

"I told you." Said Jack, checking his pok'e dex, and he found something. "Ha! Here it is. Here's what you'll evolve in." But Pikachu was surprised, and shook his head.

"AGH! Put It Away!" Pikachu shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack, and he looks at the pok'e dex, understanding, and said "Oh. You will evolve into a Raichu." He puts it away. "Don't worry Pikachu, I won't let you evolve. I'll let you be Pikachu."

Pikachu was relieved and said, "Thank you."

"Great." Said Jack. "Just get on my shoulder, and let's go." He puts the pok'e dex away, but Pikachu was confused.

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu.

"Get on my shoulder." Said Jack. "My arm is far enough."

Pikachu then begins to climb on Jack's arm, walking straight to his right shoulder. Pikachu felt comfortable to staying on Jack's right shoulder. "Ah. Cozy." Jack walked north without anyone noticing, and Pikachu hang on to Jack's Shoulder. As they journey straight through north, Jack walks through the trails. "So, where are we going?" Pikachu asks.

To Blue Forest." Jack replies. "It's should be north from Baso City.

Jack and Pikachu almost made it to Blue Forest. There was a cliff on his left when Jack is still walking. The Path gets almost got narrow as they walk to the Blue Forest trail. Jack then picks up an apple, and another for his Pikachu.

"So, if that's where humans come from, you came from your parents?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Oh!" Said Pikachu, and he looks depress at Jack. "Um Jack, listen, I'm sorry earlier, for not obeying you and all that. You know shy I was for you picking me."

"It's okay." Said Jack, "Happens all the time.

"So, you forgive me?" Pikachu asks, surprised.

"Hey. What are friends for?"

"Just one question. 'What are Pok'emon like?'"

That's a good question." Jack said, "Let me think." Jack looks around, thinking about, and Pikachu gets off of Jack's right shoulder. "Pokemon are like…" He shows Pikachu and apple, "Apples."

Pikachu sniffs the fruit and asks, "They smell good?"

"Yes," Jack replies, "but close enough."

"Or they're just good and tasty?"

"No!" Jack replies, serious.

"Or take it to the Fire and burn it," Pikachu said, "although, it might be a bit crispy."

"NO!" Jack shouted, peeling the apple. "Layers! Apples have Layers. Pokemon, have Layers, Apples have Layers. You get it? They both the same."

Pikachu almost understood it, and looks at Jack. "Huh? Hey Wait!" Pikachu shouted, catching up. "Instead of Apples, how about Cakes? Cakes are delicious, right?" He asks, but Jack shouts at Pikachu even loud.

"No!" Jack shouted. "NO, NO, NO, NO! Pok'emon, are not like Cakes. They are like Apples." Jack then started to cool down. "No Cakes, just Apples, okay?"

"Whoa" Said Pikachu, surprised. "You've frightened me. I guess your home town are mad people?"

"Sorry Pikachu." Said Pikachu, apologizing, "it's just that, I get mad, this easy. Like I said: Pok'emon, are just like..." Jack and Pikachu were about to continue on the trail, until when all of the sudden, Jack and Pikachu slipped on a ledge, and fall all the way from the cliff. "APPLES!"

Jack and Pikachu slide down the cliff and fell on their bottoms. Then awoken a Pokemon. It was a black puppy like. The little black puppy woke up in a surprise and growls at Jack and Pikachu with anger.

Jack saw the Poochyena just a little surprise, and said in a soft voice, "Oh. Hello there, little fella." Jack begins to take a guess at the pok'emon. "Wait a minute, that's not a happy. No, it's not a sad face." He guessed, "I get it. You're mad!" The Poochyena begins to howl loudly, and both Jack and Pikachu were confused.

"Why would Poochyena do that?" Ask Pikachu. There was shaking on the ground, and up ahead are a pack of black puppies, charging with anger. Jack and Pikachu looked at each other like they're afraid.

"Should we run?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Pikachu replied.

"Okay." Jack and Pikachu up, and ran the opposite direction to get away from the Poochyenas. "RUN AWAY! I'm Brilliant!"

"Great!" Pikachu shouted, "How'd you figure that out, genius?" Lots of Poochyenas chased Jack and his Pikachu all the way through the trails. However, getting one Poochyena is bad, but an army is one bad nightmare. Two couples were just doing their time off through the trail, and the woman wants to marry the man she loves.

"So, I was nearly chased by Poochyenas and…" Said the man, explaining. He's wearing a blue vest, a fine face, blue pants, white shoes, and brown hair. And the other has yellow hair, a white dress, and blue shoes.

"Oh my god!" Said the woman, scared, "How did you escape?"

"Would you marry me if I told there was a boy and his Pikachu being chased by 'Five Hundred' Poochyenas?" Ask the man.

Jack and Pikachu appeared running. They passed the near couple. The couple looked at them before they left.

"NICE DOGGYS!" Jack shouted. And then a pack of Poochyenas appeared, running after Jack. They disappeared to thin air.

"Wait! There are 'Four Hundred and Ninety-Nine' Poochyenas." Said the woman. "I thought you said there were 'Five Hundred.'" When they look at something, there was one tiny Poochyena running. "I guess now." She said, and she looks at the man, "Now will you marry me?"

"Bad Dog! Bad Dog!" Jack shouted, still running with his Pikachu.

While Jack and Pikachu are still running, there coming out of the bushes looks like a small pok'emon with a red horn shape, green hair, and its whole body white. It's tiny, and both Jack and Pikachu saw it coming.

"Ralts, Ralts." It said, and then it saw Jack and his Pikachu coming.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Jack shouted. Jack and Pikachu passed the small pok'emon, but they came to a halt and saw the pok'emon some kind of an attack.

"Ralts!" The pok'emon shouted, but it had no affect on the Poochyenas. "Ralts?"

"What the?" Jack asks, "We can't let that thing get run over."

"Do something, Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. Jack then runs back to the pok'emon, and grabs it.

"Save your strength!" Said Jack, grabbing the pok'emon. "Pikachu! RUN!"

Jack is holding Ralts while running, and Pikachu followed. At the very end, they come across a dead end. The both stop and saw the Poochyenas running to them. They would have to face their own fear, and their doom.

"This is it Pikachu. Our Doom!" Said Jack.

The pok'emon tried to escape, but couldn't and then starts to screech loudly, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack and Pikachu can hear a bad screech, and covered their ears.

"EEERRRR! WHY DOES RALTS HAVE TO USE SCREECH?" Jack shouted, covering his ears.

"WHO CARES? WHY IT STILL HURT!" Pikachu replied, covering his ears.

Poochyenas heard Ralts screech attack and they all run away. They Poochyenas cried their way back, all five hundred like panicking puppies.

"Huh?" Jack was confused, and looks at the pok'emon. "Hey, way to go little buddy. You make a great pok'emon."

"What?" Pikachu asks, shocked. "You believe that thing is better than me?"

"It's not a thing." Said Jack, looking at his Pok'e Dex, "It's Ralts. The Feeling Pok'emon."

"Ralts." Said the Feeling Pok'emon.

"Here. For saving me and Pikachu, you deserve this." Jack pulls out some kind of a cookie bag, and gives Ralts a cookie.

"Huh?" Pikachu was confused and said, "Come on Jack, let's get to Blue Forest!"

"You're right." Said Jack, and he took off saying good-bye to Ralts. "Later Ralts! I hope we meet again!"

"Ralts." Said Ralts, waving back to Jack. Jack and Pikachu continued to their quest, and made two friends. Will they find Mewtwo, and meet Ralts again? Find out on the next Episode.

-Pikachu can talk

-Pikachu was rescued

-Jack meets Mewtwo

-Jack met Ralts


	3. Chapter 3

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 3: Forest and Friends

When Jack and Pikachu reach to the Pok'emon Center, They restore themselves. Out of nowhere Jack saw a man, with weird cloth, that man was Mewtwo, no one doesn't want to challenge, but Jack did, and he was a bit weak. After the restore, Jack discovers that his Pikachu can talk. Then a Poochyena chased our heroes, but then, Ralts the feeling pok'emon rescued Jack and Pikachu from danger. Jack and Pikachu continued their journey by heading Blue Forest. Find out today.

"We'll Pikachu, this must be the place." Said Jack. "We must find some Pok'emon here."

Bunch of blue bird pok'emon came and saw Jack and Pikachu walking. They are standing on the tree. "Look. "Those must be Tallows."

Tallows made a greeting by opening their wings. "Tallow!" Said the Tallows.

"And Tallow to you too." And then Jack left with his Pikachu on his right shoulder. Jack and Pikachu went to an area where someone places a welcome party. It had some kind of campsite to know Jack and Pikachu's arrival. "Wow! Look at that! Someone set it for us." There was a note on the ground.

"What's that?" Ask Pikachu. Jack picked up that note, and read the note.

"Jack, Pikachu," he read, "I place you a camping area for you to spend the night, Love: Erika and Chikorita.' She must of trust us." Jack looks upset, missing his sister.

"I guess Erika is your sister?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yes she is." Jack replied, "I owe her one."

"Pika." Pikachu was just looking at note, thinking. But when he saw something on the log, Pikachu was surprised. "Wha!"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ask Jack, looking at his Pikachu.

"Jack, Look!" Pikachu points at the person sitting on the log.

"AGH!" There, sitting on the log looks like the same pok'emon Jack fought again, but sipping on some tea.

"Touching feeling." Said the pok'emon.

"Mewtwo! You Again!" Jack shouted. He feels some kind of anger inside of his body.

"Jack? You know this Genetic Pokemon?" Pikachu asks, confused.

"This one battle me at the Pokemon Center."

Jack still remembers during the trouble he just had fighting against Mewtwo. It was a tough fight, but not so easy beating a powerful pok'emon.

"And about time!" Jack said, pulling out his Sword and Shield. "Okay Mewtwo, Let's Go!"

Mewtwo puts down the tea and replies back at Jack, "...No."

"No? Why not?" Jack asks.

"Because you defeated me. Didn't you know?"

"What? Defeated you? I'm confused."

"You defeated Mewtwo at the Pokemon Center?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. "Wow!"

Jack begins to smile and said, "Alright then," he grabs a Poke ball, enlarged it, and in it's position "You're Mine, Mewtwo!"

"Go ahead." Said Mewtwo, uncaring. He sips his tea and then sighs.

Jack gets into his spot, throws the pok'e ball and shouts, "Pok'e Ball, Go!"

The Pok'e Ball was in mid-air when Jack throws it. The Pok'e Ball hit Mewtwo by the head ...and nothing happen. The Pok'e Ball fell to the ground.

"What? What happen?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"You fail to catch me?" Ask Mewtwo. "What a laugh. You're such a fool Jack. Didn't you know the rules? You're supposed to make a wild pok'emon weak." He puts the tea down. "But I'll tell you what though." Jack and Pikachu looked at Mewtwo with a normal way, but still confused. "Have a seat, both of you." Jack and Pikachu decided to have a seat with Mewtwo He pours some tea for Jack and for his Pikachu.

"Tell me Jack, your father," Mewtwo continue saying, "He and I met. You're just like your father. A mighty hero from a long time ago."

"Yes." Jack replied.

"I was your father's Guider, when he was a Trainer."

"You were my father's Guider?"

"Your father has a Guider like Mewtwo?" Ask Pikachu

"So, what do you want from me?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Jack, relax." Said Mewtwo. "Listen. I…want…to…be…your…Guider." Jack and Pikachu were both shocked to hear what Mewtwo just said.

"You want to be my Guider?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied. "You're just like your father, am I wrong?"

"I guess you're not wrong."

"I'll be your guider, if you do your training." Said Mewtwo, "What do you say?"

"Ah..." Jack did have a choice of having Mewtwo as his own Guider just like his father. But it will take some time to try and master of Mewtwo's training. "…Deal." He agreed by shaking Mewtwo's hand.

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo agreed to do it. Jack and Pikachu promise to Mewtwo to do lots of training. Mewtwo made himself as Jack's Guider, just like Jack's father. When it's still sunlight, they have a nice cup of tea, until then Jack and Pikachu heard a voice.

"AAAGGGHHHH!!"

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu said, looking at the trees.

"Pikachu, Mewtwo, did you hear that?" Ask Jack.

"It must have been a voice, from a female type." Said Mewtwo. "Go check it out Jack."

"Mama-Mia!" Said Jack, surprised. He looks at Mewtwo, worried. "Okay." He walks to the bush, and wait for someone to come.

"Huh?"

"Agh!" Jack shouted. There was that same girl Jack just saw before, having to wear a blue skirt, wearing a rainbow shirt, and pink hair. When they accidentally bumped into each other, the girl and Jack fell together, but smacking lips. Mewtwo and Pikachu just saw the girl lying over Jack.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you had a fiancé?" Ask Mewtwo.

Both the girl and Jack woke up, and saw each other kissing. "EWWW!" She shrieked.

"Yuck!" Jack shrieked.

Then, she heard a really big sound coming, and runs off. "Agh!"

Jack got back up and shouted at her, "Hey! What was that for?"

When all of the sudden, a big stomp came out of nowhere to squash Jack. He was so surprised; he turned around and saw a metal leg. Above the legs has a big man with a black suit, wearing glasses, brown boots, a mustache, and carrying thin swords.

"ACK! Lost Her!" He said, and he looks at Jack and called, "You! You must know where that girl went. Answer Me!" But Jack and Pikachu felt frighten and take three steps away. "Hmph! You won't tell me. You got guts!" Then Jack pulled out his Empire Sword and Empire Shield. The man started to chuckle and said, "You think you could defeat me with a weak sword and a weak shield like that. That toy of yours is mine."

"That's right." Said the man, "That weapon is mine! That weapon was my Empire Sword! You stole it from me when I'm about to enter inside the Clock Tower. I want that Weapon Back! Or…" He activated his machina, and then it looks like real weapons. Jack just saw metal missiles and a saw. "Face your doom!"

Jack was so angry, he charged at the man, valiantly. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!" With just on slash from his sword, bird pok'emon came out of the tress, and then a flock of bird pok'emon fled. Mewtwo, Pikachu, and the girl just saw Jack attacked the man.

"Agh! Why you!" The man shouted, "Now you've done it! You have crossed the line!" He pulls a switch back, and then the machine launches missiles at Jack.

Jack was no match for the missiles and took a hit. "AGH!" He was pushed to the ground.

"For double-crossing me, your heart is mine!" The man shouted.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. "Are you alright?"

"_Wait! That Pikachu can actually talk?" _The girl thought.

"I'm fine." Jack replied, getting up. "Just be careful."

"Right." Said Pikachu, facing against the machine.

"You're going to fight against me?" Ask the man. "So be it."

"You're mine, Doctor Pearce!" Jack shouted, charging towards Doctor Pearce. "YA!" With just one slash, man took a hit.

"Ack! You little squirt!" The man shouted. "Did you forget who I am? I'm Doctor Pearce, the Team Rocket Leader!"

"Pikachu!" Jack called, "Get him! Use your Thundershock attack on that leader!"

"Got it!" Pikachu called, charging up electricity. Pikachu began to charge up his electrical energy, and then blast it straight at the man. "CHUUU!!" With the strike of a thunder shock, Doctor Pearce becomes electrocuted.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Doctor Pearce shouted, "No way! I can't believe this! I'll teach you two not the mess with grown-ups!" The man began to pull out the crane. "Launching at the boy and his rat! Bye-Bye!" Missiles were launched, and hit both Jack and Pikachu.

"AGH!"

"PIKA!" Both Jack and Pikachu shouted, attacked.

"He, he, he, he, he, he!" Said Doctor Pearce, laughing, "Do you really think you could defeat me? Jack and Pikachu feel weak.

"Dang you, Doctor Pearce!" Jack shouted, "That was a dirty trick!"

"I told you not the mess with grown-ups."

"Hey, kid!" The girl called, pulling out some kind of kit. "Here!" She threw something to Jack and Pikachu. "I hope it helps." Jack and Pikachu feel recovered for what the girl gave.

"Whoa." Said Jack, looking at his body. "Thank you." And then he looks at Doctor Pearce. "Payback!"

"Dang you!" Doctor Pearce shouted, and then Jack charges at Doctor Pearce, and then attacks with a slash. That seriously did critical damage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Pikachu! Go!" Jack shouted. Pikachu began to charge up electricity, and then blast the machine with a Thundershock attack. Doctor Pearce becomes electrocuted and paralyzed.

"Hey!" Doctor Pearce shouted, "That's not fair! I can't move my Machina!" Doctor Pearce's machine it still paralyzed and couldn't move an inch.

"Now, I'll teach you not to mess with kids!" Jack shouted, releasing his powerful attack. "Here goes!" _"Come on, Father, I need your spirit to defeat this guy!" _He thought, and he charges. Jack begins to leap acrobatic by flips and spins, and then performs a powerful attack on Doctor Pearce's machine. Doctor Pearce's machine is about to blow up.

"AGH! My baby!" Doctor Pearce shouted, "My precious baby!" The machine then blows up, sending Doctor Pearce flying. "CURSES! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" With a twinkle, Jack and Pikachu won the battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pikachu!" Jack cheered, hugging his Pikachu. "We won!" Both Jack and Pikachu fell to the ground, laughing.

"I'm glad they work together." Said Mewtwo, crossing his arms. "They work as a team." He saw the girl come out of the bushes.

"Yeah." The girl said. "I think I remember them to somewhere."

Jack, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and the girl were sitting at the log enjoying his or her tea. They decided to talk while waiting for nightfall to come. The girl was confused.

"No way!" She said, surprised, "You saw Mewtwo at the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, "He is my Guider now."

"Which reminds me." She said, looking closely at Jack. "Hmmm."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"I have seen you before, but I can't put my Eevee on it."

"Me too. I've seen you before too. I can't figure it out."

"You have?"

"Yes. You see she has a bike before."

"Bike?"

"Uh-Huh. And a fishing rod." Jack begins to take a sip of his tea.

"Fishing…Rod?" She looks very angry to Jack.

"Yep"

"You mean this fishing rod?" She pulled out a red fishing rod.

Jack just saw the fishing rod and said, "Yeah! That's the..." But he thought back, and said, "Uh-Oh."

The girl then begins to pull her rod back, and hits Jack. WHAM! "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY BIKE!"

"Ow." Said Jack, on the ground in pain.

"I Can't Believe It Was You!"

"Enough!" Mewtwo called, and everyone looks at Mewtwo. "We have a guest." There was silence, and then saw a plane gone by. It had an "R" symbol, and left a note. It fell on Jack, and Jack looks at the note while the rest looks at the note. Jack picks up the note and reads it.

"Dear Amy May Rose,

We have your Orb hostage. If you want it back, how about a dogfight. You and me!

Love Rocket?"

"They Stole my Orb?" The girl shouted, angry.

"Your name is Amy May Rose?" Ask Jack.

"Those goons!" Amy shouted, angry, "I have to get my Orb back now!" He pulled out some kind of capsule, pushes some kind of button, and throws it to an opening. When she threw the capsule, it exploded like smoke, and what looks like a machine with wings. It transformed into a plane. "If those goons want a dogfight, let there be a dog…" But Jack pulled her back. "Agh?"

"Get away from this thing." Jack shouted, pulling out his sword. "It's a Demon-Bird!"

"That's noble of you, Jack, but it's my plane." Said Amy.

"You're plane?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah." Said Amy, "Get in."

Jack and Pikachu got on the plane and sit in the seat. "This is called a Machina. Better get used to it." She was about to get on, but Jack stopped her.

"Amy, wait!" He called, and Amy looks at Jack. Jack and Pikachu had their eyes closed, and Amy gets in. "Okay."

"Thanks." Said Amy, and she takes control of the plane. "This is going to be a crazy fight in the air, so you better hold on."

The plane was lifted, and took off to find the Rockets. This is going to be a dogfight.

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy spotted the Rocket Ship. Two Rocket members: male and female looked on their mirror and spotted the other plane. They turned the ship, and locked on target.

"So, she accepted." The woman rocket member said, "Let's see if she wants to play," She lifted the control switch, and push the button, "Dogfight"

The Rocket Ship launches missiles by the size of a tiny animal and hits Amy's plane. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy brace themselves from impact, hanging on tight. The missiles were gone, and Amy was furious.

"It's show time. Hang on to your hats!" She said, aiming at the Rocket Ship.

"Hat?" Ask Jack. "How about my…" But Amy flies her plane to the Rocket Ship, "LAUNCH?"

Amy has a clear shot, pushed the button and yell, "Surprise!" The Plane shot lots of Missiles at the Rocket. The Rocket Ship took damage, and dropped Amy's Orb. "Ah, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HA. Yes!"

"Ah, miss, our orb is gone." Said the man.

"This means war!" She said. She got on top of the Rocket Ship and got a rocket launcher. She aims on the plane, and then fires. The missile was launched, but misses.

Jack jumps on top of the plane, jumps off the plane, and grabs the orb.

"Ha!" Amy said, pushing the button. "You Miss!"

But then, the big missile comes back around, and aims back at the plane. Jack shouted, "Amy! Behind you!" Amy couldn't believe that Jack was still out there. But then turns around, and saw a big missile. The plane blows up with Amy and Pikachu.

"Nothing's liked the sweet smell of victory." Said the female team rocket. She smells the rose, and tosses it.

It represents their death, but Pikachu and Amy survive, and about to dive in the river. Jack came the way down, falling.

You can swim kid, because I can't!" Amy shouted. Jack pulls out his sword, and throws it to Amy. But both Jack and Pikachu all the way on the river with a big splash. Jack and Pikachu came out with a gasp, and looks around.

"Nice shot kid!" Amy called. It seems that Jack a good shot, but stuck Amy on the wall. "But how about getting me down?"

"Don't worry!" Jack called, "I'm coming!"

"Hurry!" Amy shouted, "I'm getting crises!"

After getting Amy back down, Jack and Pikachu decided to go back to the clearing area where Erika set up before. However, Mewtwo was a little worried for Jack, Pikachu, and Amy to be killed by team rocket. He was sipping tea, and saw them approach.

"Where were you three?" Ask Mewtwo.

"It won't happen again." Jack replied. "We're making camp right now."

Amy was looking through her capsules and said, "Jack, I'm not sleeping on the ground. I still have my capsules."

"? Don't tell me you have those things." Said Jack, "I don't trust those thing."

"Well, there is one you can trust," she said, lifting it over her head and catching it, "She's pretty and has pink hair."

"Oh boy!" Said Jack, moving over. Amy holds the button, throws the capsule to a clearing area, and then it transformed by smoke.

Jack and Pikachu shield their eyes, and then looked. The capsule transformed into a camping home.

"There. Now isn't that cozy?" Ask Amy. "Come on you guys. What are you waiting for?"

Jack and Pikachu were shocked. Seeing a small object transformed into a camping home. Jack was so shocked; he pulled out his sword and jump to the house. "Get away from that beetle monster!" Jack called, "I can take it!"

"That's so noble of you, Jack." Said Amy, and she flicks the switch on. Inside the camping house looks like a small house with furniture, plants, and machine.

"Hold up," Jack said, coming in with Pikachu, "You made this thing so bright, and the outside is still dark."

"Yes, that's why they're called capsules." Said Amy, putting her bad on the table. "Are you this stupid."

"No." Jack replied, looking around. Mewtwo came inside the camping house, looking around. Amy just giggles at Jack, believe he might be doing something stupid. When Jack came in front of the TV, it was turned on, and both Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

Amy giggles and said, "Jack, when will you learn?"

"But, are you sure?" Jack asks, worried, "There is a man a man in there, and I think he's been being tortured." Amy pushed another button to some kind of romantic movie. Jack and Pikachu felt disgusted. "Ack! What's this?"

There is a woman dressed in pink, ready to kiss a man in blue. "Oh, my darling!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Who would want to watch that?" Ask Jack, disgusted.

Amy grabs Jack and Pikachu to pull them to the couch, "Have a seat!" Then she stared at the romance movie, trembling. She sighed at the movie.

"Let me see that." Said Jack, taking the remote. "Magic buttons?"

"Just one little kiss." Said Amy, "One kiss!" The couple was getting closer, "Wow! Here it comes!" But then, Jack pushed a button, and then switch to a giant dinosaur. "Huh? The dinosaur blows out fire on the TV, and Amy was surprised. She was surprised she fell over the couch and fell over her back. Jack and Pikachu look behind the couch, and started to laugh at Amy. "NOT! FUNNY!"

"Sorry." Said Jack, apologizing, "Besides, you getting hunger?"

"What?" Ask Amy.

"Well, because you're drooling." Said Jack.

Amy looks at her mouth, and wipes it off. "Huh? No, I'm embarrassed." She stands up, but smells something. "What's that smell?" He points at Jack and asks, "Is that you?"

Jack asks, surprised, "What? I used a soup."

"You put soup on?" Ask Amy, "No wonder you smell like that."

"Uh-huh." Said Jack, nodding, "And I need a shower."

"Oh my god!" She shouted, surprised, "You need a shower now? I guess I got now choice." She begins to walk off, and show Jack the bathroom. "Okay, Jack. Here's the bathroom."

"Thanks." Said Jack, walking in the bathroom.

"See ya." Said Pikachu, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder.

"A bath sounds wonderful." Said Amy. She attends to go into another bathroom, filling her tub with water. There we bubble to cover her body, and warm water. She sighs and said, "Finally, to be alone. I can't believe I'm stuck with that boy until he repairs my bike. At least I'm safe here." She sighs again, and turns around. She looks at her left, and then saw Pikachu. She was surprised, and covered underwater. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M TAKING A BATH!"

"Well, Jack sent me here to see if you have any soap," Pikachu replied, "And to see if you need some scrubbing."

"I'm a girl!" Amy shouted, and her hand moves like shooing Pikachu, "Now beat it, Pikachu! Scram! Scram! Scram!"

"What's going on here?" Ask Jack, appearing. Amy was even more shocked, and dunked down.

"JACK!" Amy shouted, and she threw water at Jack, "YOU PERVERT!" Jack was very soaked by water. "Now beat it! Scram! Scram! Scram!"

"I don't get it." Jack said, confused, "If you are a female, then your just normal and jealous."

"Jealous?" Ask Amy, angry, "Let me tell you something. I'd be the most pretties girl of all. Why should I be jealous of?"

"…Not having a guider." Jack replied. Amy had her eyes almost shut, and stares at Jack, ready to burst soon.

"That's it. Get out of here."

"But Pikachu and I wanna help."

"Beat it."

"Oh! Come on." Said Pikachu. Amy just blown bit of bubbles, and started to burst with rage.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, running from the bathroom. Amy grabbed a lot of stuff from the bathroom, and throws the stuff at Jack and Pikachu.

"I don't want help, and I'm not jealous!" Amy shouted, "So get out, and stay out, you peeping toms!" She threw a bottle of shampoo, and Jack was about to say something, it hits him on the head.

"Ow."

At the table, Jack and Pikachu decided to eat some supper before gong to bed. With Amy eating some cereal, Jack eating a big Bannock Bread, and Pikachu is eating some pok'emon food. However, Mewtwo is at the corner, meditating.

Jack had a big chomp, but then puts it down and got off the chair. He looked outside, having a feeling for something.

"Huh? Something wrong, Jack?" Ask Amy.

"Nah." Jack replied, staring outside, "Just homesick." He looks at her and said, "What about you?"

"Don't know." Amy replied, turning off the lights. "Good night, Pikachu, Jack, and Mewtwo." She closed the door, and she went to sleep.

"Jack," Pikachu said, yawning. "Let's go to sleep."

"Night Pikachu." Said Jack, getting to sleep. "Sleep tight, buddy." He looks at his guider and said, "Good night, Mewtwo." He yawned and said, "Night…Amy." He fell asleep on the couch with his Pikachu. Everyone went to sleep. But from nighttime, somebody in the shadows is spying on Jack, either by a friend…or foe.

When morning rises up in the sky, Jack and his Pikachu got up early out of the couch, and to the kitchen. Jack was just cooking breakfast, while Pikachu sets up some plates. He banged on the door three times, and Amy came out of with black gown.

"What, Jack?" Ask Amy, sleepy.

"You want some breakfast?" Ask Jack.

"Whatever you're making, just don't poison me." Said Amy, going to back her room.

"Okay." Said Jack. They prepared breakfast on the table, pilled with pancakes.

"What are you making?" Ask Amy, out of bed.

"Oh, just making…" Jack said, but he stares at Amy's clothes. "Pancakes…"

Amy was about to eat, but she looks at Jack, confused. "What? Are you okay?"

Jack just snaps out of it and replies back, "Oh! Just distracted."

"Well Jack," Mewtwo said, appearing, "You're about to be ready in your training today. Pikachu jumps on Jack' shoulder and he asks, "Are you ready, Jack? Ounce you accept this, there's no turning back."

"Let's go, Mewtwo." Said Jack, "I'm ready anytime." And so, Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Mewtwo decided to continue their adventure all the way west to get Jack his first badge. But there is a long way to go, and Amy decided to join Jack's quest.

"I am not!" Amy shouted, "I'll tag along until he pays me back my bike!"

Sorry. Will find out what will happen on Episode 4.

Notes:

-Mewtwo become a Guider to Jack.

-Girl is reviled as Amy May Rose.

-Jack explains to Amy his real name.

-Jack and Pikachu defeated Doctor Pearce.

-Doctor Pearce wants revenge on Jack.

-Amy joined Jack's quest.


	4. Chapter 4

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 4

May the Force, be with you!

Our heroes continued their journey to Black Village, hoping the Jack and Pikachu to get his first badge. Jack made a promise to Mewtwo that he and his Pokemon train hard, and Amy to restore her bike. But now, Jack and Pikachu are on their way to an Academy. Jack must learn the Force before continuing to Black Village.

"Are we there yet?" Amy complained, walking, "I have been walking past Blue Forest for hours."

"Actually Amy, 30 minutes." Mewtwo replied.

"Aww! Come on." Amy whined. "Isn't there any water nearby?"

"Actually," Jack said, "The Water is not far." He saw some leaves, and pulled them down. Just what we're looking for." Behind the leaves looks like a fountain, and Amy was relieved.

"Aww!" Amy cheered, running to the fountain. "Finally!"

"Amy!" Jack called, surprised. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Ask Pikachu.

Amy begins to grab her pok'e balls, enlarge them, and then throws them. "Come on out, guys!" She three two pok'e balls, and released two pok'emon. One pok'emon has a small brown fur like a small brown fox, and just like Jack's Pikachu but it's small version. Jack and Pikachu were very surprised.

Amy just grabbed her pok'e balls, throws them up in the air and called out, "Come on out guys!" There was a white flash, and then two figures came out of their pok'e balls. One looks like a small brown fox, and the other looks like a tiny yellow mouse.

"Lee!" Said the small fox.

"Pichu!" Said the small electric mouse.

"You got two pok'emon already?" Ask Jack, confused. "This would be the first." He looks at Amy, but asks, "What are you doing, Amy?"

"Time to ditch these clothes." Said Amy, hiding behind the bushes. "I really need some water."

"…Okay." Said Pikachu, confused.

"Plus," Mewtwo said, removing the big leaf. "Look." Mewtwo revealed behind the leaf looks like a huge academy, and the perfect Jack to practice the force. "The academy." Jack and Pikachu were very surprised and amazed.

"Wow! It's huge." Said Jack.

"Found it already?" Ask Amy. "Oh man. And I was about to get in." She came out with a black swimsuit. Jack and Pikachu were staring at her swimsuit, and she jumped in.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, "Whoa. Amy…you look…"

Pikachu then gets on Jack's right shoulders, and looks at Jack's guider.

"Mewtwo, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on her?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo looks confused and asks, "Say what?"

"Because I have a feeling is hunting on you, Amy, and her Pok'emon." Said Jack. There was a sound coming from the bushes. Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo looked at the bushes, and Jack continues. "It's like…um…"

"Like?" Ask Mewtwo.

"Like what?" Ask a voice, and then Jack pulled out his sword, and then pointed the tip of its blade underneath a person's neck. "AGH!"

"Like we're being followed." Said Jack. She has long yellow hair, wearing a pink skirt, a red sweater, but blind. Next to her is a short brown hair guy with a green suit. He pushed the blade out of the way.

"Glad to meet you too, kids?" Ask the boy.

"You're so cute!" Said another woman, wearing a green dress but kneeling down to Jack's Pikachu.

"Who is it, Ben?" Ask the small girl. He steps aside, taking Jack's sword with him. Jack was anger, he shouted at the guy with green suit. Then Ben takes Jack sword.

"Hey! Give me back my sword!" Jack shouted.

The woman finally gets to pet Jack's Pikachu on the head after being blocked by Jack's right leg.

"You dropped your Pok'e Ball back at the market, sir." Said the girl.

"Benter." Said Ben, now throw his sword back at Jack. Jack caught back his sword.

"Angelna April Rose." Said the woman with the dress short dress.

"Jena Aunti." Said the small girl with the red sweater and a pink skirt, "Please take your pok'e ball back." She stretches her hand out to Jack, giving him back his pok'e ball.

"Jolt!" Said her pok'emon. It looks like one of the pok'emon that can evolve into electric type, yellow spikes as a fur, and black small eyes. Ben then grabs Angelna, but leaving Jena to talk to Jack as they walk toward the Pok'emon Center.

"Um, thank you." Said Jack, taking his Pok'e Ball back. It doesn't look like Jack's pok'e ball, because it has a "V" on it, covered with grass. "Alright." He looks at her and said, "I'm Jack." He introduces everyone, and shows her his Pikachu, "This is Pikachu."

"Hi." Said Pikachu.

Ben then started to grave Angelna, leaving Jack to get a chance to talk to Jena as they head to the Pok'emon Center.

"Uh, thank you." Said Jack, taking his pok'e ball back from Jena. This is Jack's second time, meeting a pretty girl. "Thank you for bringing my pok'e ball back." But he remembers something. Oh, right!" He introduces himself, "I'm Jack." He introduce his Pikachu, "This is my Pikachu."

"Hi." Said Pikachu.

Next, Jack points at Amy, her Pichu, and her Eevee and said, "Over at the pool are Amy, Pichu, and Eevee." And then finally, he points at his Guider, "And this is Mewtwo, my Guider." He looks at Jena, "My journey is to be a master. I have a dream also to become the best Pok'emon Hero of them all."

"Jack!" Mewtwo called, "We need to get to the Academy, Now!"

Jack looks at his guider, and shook his head, "Okay! Okay!"

"Come on we have to go." Said Ben.

"Bye!" Said Jena, and then she left with her friends.

"What?" Ask Jack, "But we just met!

But Jena takes Jack's hand, seriously and said, "Hope to see you again." She then turns away and starts trying, going to her legendary blue pok'emon like from the wind.

"Thanks…Jena." Said Jack, confused.

"Jack, who is that?" Ask Amy, wearing a towel.

"That's Jena, Jack's…" Said Pikachu, but Jack interrupted him, shutting his mouth.

"Don't jinx it!" Jack said.

"Enough!" Mewtwo commanded, and everyone got his attention. "We go into the Academy, now!"

And then Jack said, "Let's go, master."

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Mewtwo then set off straight to the Jedi's Academy. There are people around wearing suits, including those who have some kind of power. Jack was clueless; he doesn't know what kind of power it is.

Until then a guard shouted, blocking their passage, "Halt! No one's aloud to enter without a pass!"

"We have passes." Mewtwo replied, and he showed it to Jack, and to the guard, "Jack here has a pass to the Jedi's Academy. Show him, Jack." He looks at Jack, and Jack nods. Now Jack pulls out some kind of card like, and shows it to the guard.

The guard looks at the pass, and the guard gives Jack a licenses card. "I see." The guard said, "You and your pok'emon can go in the Academy." Jack and Pikachu walked inside, and Mewtwo and Amy followed him. But then, the guard stopped them both. "Hold it!" Mewtwo and Amy stopped. "Are you with him?"

"Yes." Mewtwo replied, "I'm his Guider."

"Ah yes." Said the guard, and he lets, Jack's guider in, "Come in, come in." Mewtwo levitates over the path, and enters with Jack. Amy tries to follow, but the guards blocked her. "Hold it! No one's allowed without a pass!"

"Hmph!" Amy said, pushing through, "Like I care!" Amy just storms through, and bumps Jack on his left shoulder. "Have to be mean to a nice lady."

"Ouch." Said Jack, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Well Amy," Mewtwo explains, "Only warriors can enter," he yells at Amy, "Not Brats!" But Amy ignores Mewtwo and continues to walk away.

"Who would want that idea?" Ask Jack.

And then Mewtwo replies to Jack's answer, "Jack, we must get to your class, now. Follow, and try to keep up." He continues to levitate over the floor as Jack and his Pikachu follow his Guider. They came to the stairs, and climbed up.

"Mewtwo, where are we going?" Ask Jack, "And what are they doing?"

"This place is called the 'Force'." Mewtwo replied, "But we actually call them 'Mystic'."

"What's Mystic?" Ask Jack, still confused.

And then Mewtwo replies, "You'll find out soon."

Mewtwo, Jack, and Pikachu had finally arrived at some kind of big room. There are numerous students in the big class, and a man with brown short hair, and a black suit must be the leader of the Academy.

"Welcome everyone," the leader said, "to my academy."

"_This is the leader of the academy?" _Jack thought.

"Today, you will be learning the ways of the force. Your training begins in each section you will have difficulties with." He sees two new students. "I see we have two new students joining us. You." He said to Jack, "and you." He's pointing at both Jack, and also a boy with blue spiky hair and wearing blue spiky hair. "Both of you speak your names."

"Uh, Jack Davis." Jack said, nervous.

"And Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Your hometown?" Ask the leader.

"Clock Town."

"Excellent." The leader said, and he looks at the other figure, "Identify your self."

"My name is 'Peter Palm'." The figure revealed his identity, and both Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"Hometown?" Ask the leader.

"…I don't got one." Peter replied, "I was thinking about Clock Town, but it's in the past."

"Very good." The leader said, "You may return to your spots now." Both Jack and Peter return to their spots, but Jack looks clueless at Peter, confused.

"_Why would Peter be doing here?" _Jack whispered, and Pikachu shrugs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. 'May the force be with you as always', remember that." The leader said, and he looks at Jack, "Jack, you will be trained by Mewtwo, since he's your guider. There is a training course for your own Mystic powers for you to practice. Do you accept?"

"Will do." Jack replied.

Jack, Pikachu, and their Guider, Mewtwo decided to go train at the big course. The whole environment has palm trees, floor brown tiles, and a fountain. They decided to give Jack a practice at his mystic training.

"Wow! This is…unbelievable!" Jack called, surprised. "What are we learning?"

"Jack," Mewtwo said, "This will be your training area." He looks at Jack and said, "Here, you will learn the force. You will only a few things, Push, Pull, Speed, Sense, and Jump. Those are your main keys of surviving your stamina."

"Stamina?" Ask Jack, confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ask Pikachu.

"Idiot." Mewtwo said, putting his hand on his face, "It means when you use your Force, or your Mystic, you will be wasting yourself and your stamina!" He goes to a waterfall, and still looks at Jack. "Jack, Pikachu, enter your bravery, and may the force be with you." Jack and Pikachu begins to walk to the waterfall, but they went through rushing water and then…WHAM! Both Jack and Pikachu ran into a wall.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, coming out all wet, "It's a wall!" Both Jack and his Pikachu shook the water off.

"That's not it, Jack." Said Mewtwo, and he points to the right. "That one."

Jack and his Pikachu took a deep breath, and then dash through the waterfall. They jumped through, and the both of them went through a hole.

Inside the hole, through the passage, both Jack and Pikachu end up in some kind of labyrinth like, but there are pillars holding the ceiling. The whole place has sand on the ground, but stones as the floors. Jack and Pikachu would wonder on how to complete their training here. Jack and Pikachu came across the first door up ahead, and found some kind of sphere like.

"_Jack, Pikachu, can you hear me?" _Mewtwo thought by using its psychic ability, _"The first lesson you'll learn is 'Push'. Push allows you to us the force to push objects or opponents, or even push things that are loose. Practice by pushing the barrel with your mystic. Don't worry, because when you use the force, Jack, you should restore your strength. Just don't over do it."_

There is a brown circle barrel lying on the floor. Jack sees the barrel, and acts like he's pushed the barrel. The barrel was blown away.

"_Now use it on the wall." _Mewtwo thought, _"It's about loose, and you can get through it easy. Go ahead, use it!"_

Now Jack begins to concentrate his mystic, and then tries to use the force without touching the wall. The wall then collapsed to the ground, and made a big hole on the wall. Jack and Pikachu went through the passage wall, and then found another sphere. Jack picked it up.

"_The next one is called, 'Pull'." _Mewtwo thought in Jack's head again, _"Just like pulling the enemies, objects, and pulling a stone out to create a passage way. It's morel like push, but do the opposite."_

Jack and Pikachu came into some kind of test room. It looks very large, and the exit is way above the floor. "Now I see where we're suppose to go." Jack said, "But how do I get up there?"

He then saw some kind of stone stuck in a wall. Jack stands back and acts the force to pull the stone back. The stone appears from the wall, and Pikachu jumps on the stone. Jack keeps on going, pulling each stone out of the wall and straight to the door. Pikachu follows by climbing up the stair steps, and Jack follows the stone steps.

After climbing up the steps, Jack and Pikachu found a new force like, but with a different room. _"The Next Force is 'Speed."_ Mewtwo thought, _"This is the most difficult task to do when trying to speed things up to not only defeat foes faster, but reach to your destination before time runs out."_

"Bliemmy." Jack said, "Mewtwo, your teachings are tough. You sure made this obstacle course look more difficult. How could Pikachu and I solve this?" Jack and Pikachu looked around, and only found a door on their left, and a switch on the left. "I wonder, where does it go?" Jack and Pikachu stand on the switch, and then the door went down.

But the door in front of them isn't the only one opened, there is a very long hallway, and Pikachu went up ahead, leaving Jack on the switch. "Pikachu!" Jack called.

"Come on!" Pikachu called, waving his hand in the air. Jack was ready to move, but thinks in thought…

"_If I try to follow Pikachu, then the whole doors close it back down." _Jack thought, _"But I need to try out my force, or I will go down." _Jack gets into his position, and then shouted, "Force Speed!" He dashed off; running straight to Pikachu, but passing through the doors before they reach to the ceiling, until finally, Jack made it with his Pikachu, and end up in a new room. "Made it."

And then there, standing on the stone is another force like. _"Another force is called, 'Sense'. One can see invisible things through walls, and one can see a secret passage to the next area. This time, it's tricky, and you both will have to solve this puzzle on your own."_

"Thanks, Mewtwo." Said Jack, looking around. They came into a dead end, but there must be something secret about this room.

"Did you see something we can get out of?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looked around, and his own two eyes turn yellow. He saw circles on the walls like some kind of stairway, and use his force ability to pull the stones out of the wall. Both Jack and Pikachu climb up the stairway, and climb out of the hole.

"_Not so easy, is it?" _Mewtwo thought, _"I guess I'll have to give you an 'A' for effort. But you must concentrate on your mystic more."_

"Mewtwo, is every task hard?" Jack asks.

"_Just one more, and then you're done." _Mewtwo replied, _"This last force ability is 'Jump'. You can ascend normally, but with the force, you can jump higher to more ground. Look for a passage to get out of the cavern and to me. I will be waiting for you when you and your pok'emon get out of the cavern."_

"Mewtwo sure doesn't give people and easy task." Said Jack, looking around. "How are we suppose to find some kind of passage to get out?"

"How do we get out of here?" Ask Pikachu, wondering. Jack looks around, and then saw stones that could lead to a broken hole in the ceiling. "Hey! Stones?"

"Let's give them a try." Said Jack, and he makes a high jump on the first stone, and then to the next. They jump every stone, and then jumped out of the hole and outside of the cavern.

"Well done, Jack." Said Mewtwo, spotted Jack and Pikachu, "And well done, Pikachu. It seems that you two were the third who has made it this far. I'm proud of the both of you. You two can prove yourselves for coming this far. Shall we head to 'Black Village?"

Jack nods at Mewtwo, and then all three head out of the academy and outside on the road. But there's one problem…Where's Amy?"

"Hey!" Amy shouted, catching up, "Wait for me!"

As our heroes continue on, Jack and Pikachu was proud to each other for having a new mystic, and Jack is happy to have the force with him. "Well, it must have been fun since you have the force, which is not." Said Amy. Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo stopped in their dead tracks. "I mean you don't have what it takes to be a real hero, with all that…" But Mewtwo gives Amy a death glare, and Amy looks frighten, "Uh, never mind."

Mewtwo looks at Jack and said, "Jack, it's time to give you to practice that force of yours."

Jack and Pikachu looks at Mewtwo confused and Jack asks, "…Practice? Haven't I done enough practice?"

"Silly Jack, practice makes perfect." Mewtwo said looking at the boulder, "I want you to do is lift that boulder with your mystic." He points at a huge boulder, and Jack, Pikachu, and Amy stares at the boulder.

"Okay, it doesn't look tough." Said Jack.

"Hold it, Jack," Mewtwo said; stopping Jack, "You must practice your mystic before using it." He shows Jack on how to use mystic, "It's not easy when using mystic. Warriors around the world will use it on you. If you want, I could teach on how to grab or lift objects. Just go like this." Mewtwo begins to move his arm up, and said, "Okay, you try."

Jack begins to practice his arm, and act like he's using the force.

"Very good. Now practice by using you force on that boulder." Mewtwo said. Now Jack begins to concentrate his mystic, and uses his force on the boulder. Amy and Pikachu watches Jack practice his mystic, but when trying, the boulder is too heavy, and Jack using it like he's trying to lift a boulder with one hand until…

Splash! Jack lost his focus, and accidentally dropped the boulder back into the water. Amy and Pikachu laughed.

"What is that it?" Ask Amy. Jack felt irritated.

Jack got up from and looked at Mewtwo. "I can't lift it!" He said, "It's too heavy!"

"Indeed." Said Mewtwo.

"I don't see you lift it!" Jack shouted.

"You want to see me lift it?" Mewtwo asks, and Jack nod. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Mewtwo begins to grab the boulder with its Psychic powers, and then lifts the boulder with one finger. They were surprised. Mewtwo puts the boulder down gently.

"That's impossible." Said Jack, "How can you lift it, while I can't?"

And Mewtwo replied, "Easy; I was a level 5 psychic Pokémon, but you're a level 1 for the force. When you train more, your force grows stronger. And I thought you're suppose to life this one." He points at the boulder. "But you didn't" He sighed, "Maybe it would be best to get you and your Pokémon stronger.

But suddenly, a big wind came out of nowhere, blowing our heroes. Everyone was surprised to felt a powerful gust. Pikachu was almost blown away, but Jack catches Pikachu in time.

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know!" Amy shouted, covered his skirt from the wind. "I hope it's not…"

"It is!" A voice shouted. Everyone was surprised.

"Jack, it's…" Pikachu said.

Everyone saw a big man wearing the black suit, brown boots, wearing glasses, brown boots, a mustache, and the same thin sword. Everyone called, "Doctor Pearce!"

"That's right, fool!" Said Doctor Pearce, on his new machine. He's floating on the machine. It looks like a plant, but known as a Tornado Machine. "Behold, my invention! "The Doctor Pearce Tornado!" It's real magnificent!"

"What are you up to?" Jack called. "Can't you just leave me, my team, and my sword alone for ounce?"

"We'll" Doctor Pearce replied "you see, I want you off the team. Even though I am a bad boy. Wit this button, I can blow you away!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Amy shouted.

"I would!" Doctor Pearce said. He pushed the button. "Oops!" The machine blows even more wind, and everyone grabbed hold of the trees. Jack grabs hold of the tree, but Amy and Pikachu were almost blown away. He catches Pikachu and Amy.

"Jack! Do something!" Amy shouted.

"Hold on, I'm still thinking!" Jack replied. But then, he had an idea. "Wait! I got it!" He pulled her up, and said, "Hold on tight." Jack concentrated, and then dashed off. He gets into an opening, and jumps on the plane.

"Jack! Now what?" Ask Pikachu. But then, Jack ran into a barrel, was blown away, but grabs the same tree.

"What happen?" Ask Jack.

Doctor Pearce laughs. "You fool! I created an extra detail to get you off my back!"

Jack puts Amy on the tree, and tells Pikachu, "Pikachu, use your Thundershock. I'll help you."

"Got it!" Pikachu nodded. Jack dashes off again, taking Pikachu, and Pikachu was thrown into the machine. "Ha! NOW! Thundershock!"

"Huh?" Doctor Pearce was clueless, and looks behind. "Uh-oh."

Pikachu charges enough energy, and then blast the machine. "PIKACHU!!"

Doctor Pearce becomes electrocuted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" The machine becomes destroyed, and sent flying. When he was sent flying, he spits up a nut and said, "Perhaps I should have had faced 2. I'll you for this, Jack Davis!" He was gone by a twinkle. There is no tornado, and everyone is safe.

"Alright Jack and Pikachu!" Amy cheered, but notices they're gone. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

Mewtwo looks around, but figures out. "Amy, we lost them."

Amy looks at Mewtwo and asks, "You mean?"

"Yes." Mewtwo nod.

Jack and Pikachu, missing? Where did they go, how we will find out to see if their okay? Find out on Episode 5.

Notes

-Jack meets Jena

-Jack becomes a Jedi

-Jack and Pikachu was blown away, and cannot be located


	5. Chapter 5

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 5: Team Aqua's Secrets

When Doctor Pearce sent Jack and Pikachu were flying, they were found at a different spot. But it seems both Jack and Pikachu are unconscious on a stone, surrounded by deep water. Jack opens his eyes slowly, and looks around.

"Agh. Ow." Said Jack, and Pikachu woke up.

"Pi…Pika." Said Pikachu. They were looking at a huge palace, surrounded by dark clouds. But there are no Pokémon trainers, and now rockets here. They looked at each other. Pikachu jumped out of the water, and shook himself up.

"Err!" Jack said, covering him self.

"What is this, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"I…don't know." Jack replied. Pikachu jumps on Jack's back, and Jack swims to the pillars and on land. There was a sign that reads: "Warning, beware of big fish that people and Pokémon into stone." "That's not true." He said, disagreeing. "There is no such thing." He walks on the stones that's like a bridge, "Besides, if there is such a thing, we are prepared."

"Why so?" Ask Pikachu.

"Like for instances; you are an electric Pokémon, and you use your…" But Jack felt a crack, and then the stone bridge collapses. Jack and Pikachu were surprised, but Jack finished his sentence. "Electric Attacks!" Jack and Pikachu into the water but came back to the surface. They got some air, and saw the bridge gone. "That's not good."

Jack and Pikachu are trapped by a large pool of water, but surrounded by walls that block the water. Jack can swim underwater to find a passage. They both hold their breath to swim under, and try and find a passageway. But then, three yellow fishes that look like fiends appeared. Jack and Pikachu are prepared to fight against three fishes.

Jack swims up to the first fish, and then attacks with his sword. The first fiend fish dies and goes up to the surface. Pikachu charges electricity, and then blast the second fiend with a Thundershock. The second fish is burnt like barbeque. The third fish tackles Jack hard.

"Ugh!" Jack took a bit of damage, and then more two more fiend fishes appeared. "There's more?" Jack swims to the third fish, and then slashes. The third fish is dead. Pikachu charges electricity, and then Thundershock the fourth fish. The fourth fiend is killed, and floats to the surface. But then, they felt something.

While the last fish is left to kill, a giant fish appeared out of nowhere. It had green skin, powerful claws, and it has some kind of bar cage as a stomach. It grabs the fiend fish and starts to eat it. Jack and Pikachu tries to make a run for, but the giant fiend blocks their path.

Jack swims up to the giant fish, and the slashes it. But it only did less damage. Pikachu charges static, and then zaps the fiend with a Thundershock attack. It didn't do much damage because it's too powerful. The fiend goes up to Jack, and then attacks with a claw. It hits Jack, and Jack takes a powerful hit.

Jack pulls out an item like a potion, (thanks to Jena) and heals himself. Pikachu charges electricity, and then zaps the fiend with another Thundershock. The giant fiend goes up to Pikachu, and hits Pikachu the same thing. Pikachu becomes weak.

Jack got angry, and then attacks the giant fiend with another slash. The monster got very angry and goes on a rampage. Now Jack and Pikachu swims off, and then monster chases Jack and Pikachu. But they're trap and they couldn't escape, until a door opens. Jack and Pikachu swim through the door, and made an escape. The giant fiend fails to grab them.

It seems that Jack and Pikachu were able to escape from the fiend, but they're unconscious. Jack woke up, and saw a passage way up the stairs.

"Pikachu." Said Jack. "Wake up. We made it."

Pikachu woke up, and looks at Jack.

Jack and Pikachu walk up the stairs, and then found a door. They enter through, and they're inside the temple they just saw from outside. Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu through the door. They came into a large room, but there is running water, very cold water from the ceiling. It feels cold in the room, and both Jack and Pikachu are getting hungry.

"C-c-c…c-c-cold." Said Jack, freezing.

"Need…food." Said Pikachu, and he fainted.

"Agh! Pikachu!" Jack said, catching Pikachu. He feels Pikachu's yellow fur. "Whoa. You're cold." He takes his jacket off, and covers Pikachu with his jacket. "Here." He holds him. Jack and Pikachu can never get out, because they're trapped inside of the temple. "So, this is how it ends." He said. But notices something. There, they discover a woodpile in the middle of the room. "Pikachu." Jack said, and Pikachu looks at Jack, "I'll get some fire."

He puts Pikachu down, and goes around to let Pikachu rest. Jack goes into a small, but filled with a bit of water. There is a drawer. Jack looks through the first side, but it was empty. He opens the second slide, and found two stones made of flint. He exits out of the room, and found Pikachu recovering from battle.

Jack enters through the next room, and found a stairway up. He climbs up the stairs, and reach to the second floor. On his left, he found some kind of weed like made of old fern. On his right, he saw another door. He went through the door by opening it, and walks down the passageway. He found a treasure, and found Potions and Antidotes. He goes back, takes the fern, comes back down stairs, and came back to the center of the woodpile.

Pikachu woke up, and recovered his strength. He saw Jack, and Jack placed the fern on the wood. Next, he pulled out his own brown hair, and places it on the side. Next, Jack hits the two rocks together to try and make a little spark. The spark touches the fern, and makes a bit of smoke. He continues to his the rock, until finally he made fire.

He sits near the fire, releases his hand, and stretches near the fire. He sighs. "This is better." Pikachu walks to Jack, and gives him back his jacket. "Thanks, Pikachu." He said. He puts his jacket on, and looks at the fire. He sighs.

"Jack." Pikachu said, and Jack got his attention, "Do you have a feeling you're feeling…lonely? And did you have a girlfriend, a person you want to marry?"

Jack looks a little worried and tries to lie, "I…don't know, Pikachu. I'm lonely the whole time, and the wedding is off. Some females went to my party when I was five…and, it was a nightmare." He and his Pikachu fell asleep.

When and Pikachu were asleep, Jack started to have nightmares from his past.

"Come on, come on!" A man shouted from his dream. "We're losing him!"

"Come on. Breath, breath." A woman said.

The mother was panting, trying to get the baby out. "Almost there!"

"Just a little more!"

The mother was screaming, giving Jack the nightmares. And then, a baby screamed. "We…got him. We got him." The man said. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"That's weird." Said the woman. "The boy is different. He has a different heart. He's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he's…a mutant. Some kind of mutated dog."

Jack was asleep, believing that the child is himself, and he might be some kind of mutant. But he doesn't look like a mutant, until they did some search about him. When he woke up, he saw the firewood, but saw the fire went out. He woke up in a flash.

"What? No!" Jack shouted, worried, "Don't go out on me! I'll get more fire! I'll get!" But then, he heard some a noise. "Huh?" He looks around, and Pikachu woke up. Pikachu saw his owner, confused.

Jack then sensed something, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped out of the way. It was a weird something with four legs, but his feet are his claws, and a tail. Jack and Pikachu were prepared to fight. Jack pulled out his sword, and Pikachu charges his electricity to his cheeks.

"Aw, give a break!" Jack shouted. He jumps at the monster, and then attacks the monster. The monster is sliced hard.

Pikachu charges electricity, and then zaps the monster with a Thundershock. The monster becomes electrocuted. Not only it was zapped, but also become paralyzed. The monster still paralyzed and couldn't move one bit.

But then, a noise is coming from outside, and then by an explosion. The explosion burst a hole on the wall, and figures wearing blue clothes like suits with a bone symbol appeared from the hole. One member appears, pulls out a Poké ball, and summons a Pokémon. A Pokémon that is Pikachu's young self, but known as the tiny mouse Pokémon.

Jack looks at the figure and said, "You're on our side? Cool." He looks at the monster, and continues the fight. The figure goes up to the fiend, and then stole something. The figure stole a grenade.

Jack goes up to the monster, and then attacks. Jack hit a critical spot. Pikachu charges its static, and then shock the monster with a Thundershock attack. The monster was hit hard, and almost losing its balance.

The figure pulls out the grenade the figure stole, and then throws it at the monster. An explosion, and hits the monster hard, but the monster is becoming weak. The tiny yellow mouse charges electricity, and shocks the monster as a final blow. The monster becomes defeated and falls. Jack, Pikachu, and the figure won the battle!

Jack celebrates his victory by spinning his sword, throwing it up, and then catches. "Alright! We did it!" He looks at his Pikachu. But then, one of the figures grabbed Jack, and pulls out a dagger. The figure points the dagger at Jack's neck. Jack and Pikachu shrieked.

"AGH! WAIT!" Jack shouted, struggling, "Wait a minute!"

"We have a demon, and his Pokémon!" Said the figure.

"_Demon?" _Jack thought. _"Am I a demon, or a mutant?"_

"Kill the brat!" Said the figure. "He's a treat to Team Aqua!"

"Wait!" Said the other figure, the same one that helped Jack and Pikachu, "He can be one of us."

"Eh? What are you saying, girl?" Ask a man's voice. "He's one of those freaks!"

"But he can help us! Trust me!" Said the girl. The aqua member lets Jack go, but the girl goes up to Jack, and puts his head on Jack's right shoulder. Jack was stunned. "…Sorry." WHAM! Jack was punched to the stomach, and falls unconscious. Pikachu falls to the ground too, but the same affect as Jack does.

"Grab the boy and his rat!" Said the figure! "We're taking him to our base!"

Jack and Pikachu blacked out from behind knocked out. But Jack woke up slowly, and tries to get up. "Huh?" Jack and Pikachu finally woke up, but saw they're in a cavern. It seems that the cavern is Team Aqua's hideout. Their symbol is on the wall, a circle over a cross X bone. There is no beach, but an open hole, and outside looks like an island arena like. A member saw Jack and Pikachu woke up.

"Look! The boy's awake." Said the aqua member. Jack and Pikachu got up. One of the aqua members goes up to Jack, and shows him something.

"What?" Ask Jack.

The aqua member pulls some kind of object, and shows him what to do by moving his body. "Eh! Eh! Eh!" It seems that the aqua is giving Jack a mission.

Jack and Pikachu were clueless. "Okay." But then, the other aqua member grabs Jack. "AGH!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Then we kill you!" The aqua member shouted.

"Wait!" Said the same girl aqua member. "He's just lost his memory. Give him a chance." The aqua member lets go of Jack; but got mad for Jack being clueless. Jack and Pikachu were relieved.

He has no choice but to accept the mission. He takes some kind of object known as the Air Breather. Team Aqua makes Jack and Pikachu become part of the team. And they give Jack an Aqua Member symbol.

"Wait! I almost forgot." Said the girl, and she gives Jack something. "You'll need this on your trip."

"A character grid?" Ask Jack, "Thank you.

The aqua girl tells his men to leave Jack and Pikachu with her, and the aqua members leave for the mission. Meanwhile, a large aqua member appears, but almost a bit bold, and tells Jack something.

"I see you've met my nephew." Said the leader. "Now you better listen to me, or I'll get rid of you two. A long time, two legendary Pokémon fought in a battle for a long time, and it's our job to retrieve this Pokémon. This water beast was known as 'Kyogre', and that beast lives under the sea. I need you and your friend to go find that beast, and bring it up here."

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised. "Don't you think…?" But the girl interrupted.

"Don't!" Said the girl. "Do you want to be killed? Don't interrupt our leader when he's talking."

"Oh! Sorry." Said Jack, covering his mouth in a surprise.

"Now where was I?" He said. And then he continues, "Kyogre is still the beast of the sea. You and your partner will go underwater with the air breathers, and to get to Kyogre, you must follow the chains we've connected to the 'City Ruins'. Do you understand?" Jack and Pikachu nod. "Good. Now follow the chains. Get going!"

Jack, Pikachu, and the girl put on the air breathers, and dive down to the sea. They swim down, following the chains. The girl is leading Jack and Pikachu to where Kyogre lives, but a tough task to fight against the legendary Pokémon is impossible in Jack and Pikachu's level.

But then, Ambush! Four Piranhas appeared, and attack Jack, Pikachu, and the girl and her Pichu. Jack swims up to the first Piranha, and slashes it. The first Piranha is defeated and floats up. Pikachu charges electricity, and zaps the second Piranha. The second Piranha is defeated and floats up to the surface.

The girl swims up to the third Piranha, and scratches it hard. The third Piranha is defeated, and floats to the surface. Pichu charges enough static, and then zaps the last Piranha. The last Piranha is defeated and floats to the surface. They won the battle, and become strong.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack, "Piranhas are coming out of nowhere?"

"No idea." The girl replies, "But we got more company. Two Piranhas, a group of Piranhas (3 Piranhas) appear in battle.

Jack swims to a group of Piranhas, and then attacks. A group of Piranhas took a hit, and exhausted. Pikachu charges electricity, and zaps the first Piranha. The first Piranha is overcooked, and floats to the surface.

The girl swims up to a group of Piranhas, and scratches them. A group of Piranhas are defeated and floats to the surface. Pichu charges enough static, and zaps the last Piranha. The last Piranha is defeated and floats to the surface. Jack and his team won the battle. Jack and Pikachu are becoming strong.

"This way!" Said the girl, leading Jack and Pikachu down. Jack and Pikachu follow the girl and her Pichu through the chain. But they feel something from the shadows, like they're being watched.

"We need some lights." Said Jack. They reach to the city, and enter inside some kind of room. "What's this?"

"It's a machine." The girl replies. "You wanna try?" Jack nods and goes to the machine. He pulls the switch up, and then the whole lights turn on. But then, more Piranhas appeared again. Four Piranhas, and 2 groups of Piranhas (3 each) appear that want to fight.

Jack swims up to the first Piranha, and attacks. The first Piranha died and floated up to the surface. Pikachu charges electricity, and zaps the first group of Piranhas. The first group of Piranhas are defeated and floated up to the surface.

The girl swims up to the second Piranha, and scratches it. The second Piranha is defeated and floats up to the surface. Pichu charges enough static, and zaps the second Piranha. The Piranha is cooked, fried Piranha anyone? The Piranha floats up to the surface.

The third Piranha tackles Jack hard. Now a group of Piranhas attack each target: Pikachu, the girl, and her Pichu. All three took a bad bite, but stand strong. The three Piranhas regroup. Jack swims up to a group of Piranhas, and slashed them. The last group of Piranhas was killed and floats up to the surface. Pikachu charges electricity, and zaps the third Piranha. The third Piranha is barbequed and floats to the surface.

The girl goes up to the last Piranha, and the scratches it. The last Piranha is defeated and floats up to the surface. Jack and his team won the battle! They're becoming a little strong, but not strong enough.

"Well, that was one challenging adventure." Said Jack. "Those Piranhas don't know when to give up, do they?" Jack goes up to the machine against, and tries to activate it. "Now what does this thing do." He tries it out by moving the switch, and then the whole city was bright.

"Alright!" Said Pikachu, "We can see the whole place. But where's Kyogre."

But then, something moved passed Jack and Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu felt it and turned around. "What was that?"

"Was that Kyogre?" Ask the girl.

But then, when Jack and Pikachu looked at their right, something gobbled them up. "AGH! HEY!"

"Jack! Pikachu!" The girl shouted, surprised.

"Let us out!" Jack shouted, trying to get out.

A mysterious beast with blue skin, and signs of red stripes on its body was the one that grabbed Jack and Pikachu, but in the mouth.

"Let us go!" Pikachu shouted, "Or I'll shock you out!" The monster spits Jack and Pikachu out, and gets into its fighting stance.

"Yuck!" Jack said, shaking off the saliva. Pikachu shook it off too. "I never want to be swallowed by a horrible monster ever again."

"Me neither." Said Pikachu. When Jack and Pikachu looked at the monster, they were surprised.

"KYOGRE!" Jack and Pikachu shouted. They prepared themselves for battle.

Jack swims up to Kyogre, and slashes it. Kyogre took a hit. Next, Pikachu charges electricity, and then blast the monster with a Thundershock. Kyogre took massive damage. It roars, having Jack and Pikachu covering their ears.

The girl appears, but calls for back on his microphone. "Guys! Jack found him! He needs help! QUICK!"

Kyogre was angry, and tackles Jack hard.

"CAAGH!" Jack shouted, tackled. "Okay, if you're mad, I'm mad too!" Jack charges at Kyogre, and slashes it. Kyogre was slashed, but still swimming. Pikachu charges electricity, but instead of a Thundershock, he uses a Thunder Wave. Kyogre was hit by a little spark, but now covered by electricity, and it can't move.

Kyogre was upset, and goes hide into the shadows. Jack and Pikachu can't find Kyogre anywhere.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted. "Hello? The good guys are right here!"

So they have to wait for Kyogre to come out. They're in stand by and restored a little bit of stamina. But by a surprise, Kyogre is behind Jack and Pikachu, and attacks them by a sneak attack.

"AAGGHH!!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, attacked.

Jack is becoming exhausted, but pulls out a potion and heals himself. Pikachu charges static on his cheeks, and then shocks Kyogre with Thundershock. Kyogre was mad, and roars again. The monster goes into the shadows and hides again.

"Pikachu, you take that side," Jack said, pointing to the left, "I'll follow Kyogre." Jack and Pikachu split up, and went after Kyogre separately. They found Kyogre and attack like an ambush. Jack attacks Kyogre with a slash, and Pikachu knocks Kyogre out with a Thundershock. Kyogre was defeated, and falls on the ground.

Jack and Pikachu won the battle! "Yeah!" Jack cheered. "I am a Party Star!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

But then, Team Aqua launched grappling hooks, and tied up Kyogre. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. Kyogre saw the ambush, and tries to make a run for it. Team Aqua takes Kyogre away, but escorts Jack and Pikachu to the surface. But, Jack saw some other aqua members going down to the lower levels of the ocean. They've discovered something hidden like some kind of lost ship.

After the mission, Team Aqua takes the captured Kyogre into a prison cell so that way it won't escape, and putting the ship somewhere else. But Jack is watching Kyogre, being tortured and staying in a large cell. The prison cell is large, filled with water like an aquarium, and electric ropes are tied up to Kyogre. Pikachu is on Jack's shoulder, and Jack is sad.

"Well done, soldier." Said an Aqua member.

"Congratulations." Said another.

"Way to go!"

"You rule man!"

Jack and Pikachu were no proud of what they've done. With just one look, they feel as though this is now what is means to be a hero. The other aqua members don't care about Kyogre, and the researches are researching about the Kyogre. The aqua member saw Jack and Pikachu sulking.

"Jack." Said the girl. Jack and Pikachu looked at the girl. "This is our leader. You remember he gave you a mission."

The aqua leader came to Jack and Pikachu and said, "So, this the member who helped capture Kyogre. I must be proud of you for capturing the beast of the sea."

"I'm…not happy." Said Jack. The aqua member and the leader looked at each other, and looks at Jack.

"Well, I'm sure you want to eat. We'll be at the cafeteria if you're hungry. I guess you're keeping an eye on that Kyogre.

As the aqua leader and the aqua member went to eat, Jack complains to himself of being ashamed. Kyogre is still sleeping in its cell, and the exit cells are sealed. He looks at Kyogre and said, "Uh, Kyogre, I'm sorry about the battle. I really am sorry. I didn't know they are working with the demons the whole time. I'm sorry." Kyogre woke up, and saw Jack. "I was suppose to be the Pokémon Hero I was suppose to be, but it turns out I didn't."

Jack and Pikachu looks at Kyogre, but they were surprised Kyogre heard what Jack just said.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, and Kyogre nods. "I see. You must really miss your family, and I miss mine." He looks upset, but thinks of a plan. "I'm ganna get you out." He walks around, while Pikachu stays on Jack's right shoulder.

"But Jack," Pikachu asks, "How are we going to release Kyogre? Everything is locked up tight."

"Well, Pikachu," Jack replied, "There's got to be a way to free Kyogre."

Pikachu looks at the cell. "But it's sealed," And looking at the escape holes, "And Kyogre can't escape with those ropes tied to him."

"Then there's to be a way to free Kyogre." Jack said. He looks at the electric ropes, "I mean, every time Kyogre goes mad, they try to kill Kyogre." He looks at his Pikachu, and Pikachu looks at Jack, "There's got to be a way to free Kyogre without anyone realizing you and me who freed Kyogre." He has an idea and looks at Pikachu, smirking. "Hmm…?"

"What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. "What?" Jack took Pikachu to a hiding spot, and tells Pikachu the plans. Pikachu was surprised. "What? You mean…you're crazy!"

"Pikachu, we've got to save Kyogre without getting attention." Said Jack.

"I got no choice, do I?" Ask Pikachu. At the cafeteria, all of team aqua members are enjoying their food like a celebration. But just then, Jack appeared like he's running in a panic.

"Aqua Members!" Jack shouted, lying, "We got problems!" All the Aqua Members got Jack's attention. "It's Kyogre! He's gone mad!" Team aqua members scattered, and saw Kyogre was going crazy. But Kyogre was pretending to go crazy to distract them, and hides Pikachu. Pikachu is on Kyogre to protect it from the electric ropes. Even Team Aqua members tried to zap Kyogre, but Pikachu shields from the electric staffs.

As for Jack, he heads off to the laboratory room, and warns the scientists. "Sir! We got a problem!" All the scientists got Jack's attention.

"What?" Ask the scientist. The scientists are wearing white coats, black boots, white pants, and glasses.

"Kyogre has gone mad!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ask the scientist, and all the scientists hurried off. Jack sneaks to a release button.

"We got to do something. I'll press this button to stop Kyogre." Said Jack, but he pushed he release button and said, "Oops."

One scientist panicked and shouted as a witness, "AGH! What have you done?"

Jack fakes to feel sorry, "Oops. Sorry about that." But he hurries off, "I'll stop the Kyogre! You find a way to stop the passageway, okay?" He puts the button in his pocket, and hurries to the battle station.

Team Aqua was in the battle station, trying to stop Kyogre, and Jack heads to the pool. He grabs a bunch of stuff, puts his air breather, and jumps on Kyogre's back. He's pretending to stop Kyogre.

"Wait for it." He said. The seal to escape is open. "GO!" Kyogre swims through the hole, making a run for it. Jack and Pikachu are grabbing hold. As for the electric ropes, they were snapped off. Team Aqua sounded the alarm, and tries to go after Kyogre.

Kyogre, Jack, and Pikachu finally made it out of the hideout, and Jack was shouting like crazy. "WHAAAA-HOOOOO!!" They're free. But Jack had an idea just to make sure they're just caught. He jumps off Kyogre and gets on an island. "Okay! You guys go on ahead! I'll make sure you guys aren't caught!"

"But Jack!" Pikachu called.

"Just go!" Jack commanded, and Kyogre takes Pikachu away to a hiding spot. As for Jack, he pretends to fail by in a damaging spot, and falls on the ground. Team Aqua members found Jack on the island, and surround him like he's injured.

"Jack!" The girl shouted.

Jack pretends he's hurt real bad. "I couldn't stop that thing. It…got away."

The girl pulls some kind of microphone and calls, "Team! We need help! Now!"

Jack stood up, but spoke a little, "Listen." They got Jack's attention. "Don't…go…after…the beast. It's…strong." But then, they heard a warning siren, coming from the water. The whole placed started to shake like crazy, and everyone was surprised. They saw something huge; a huge black fin appeared, making a tornado. Jack and Team Aqua members saw the huge black fin, coming this way.

One of the members shouted, "AKOOOOOOO!!"

Team Aqua sounded the alarm, the whole team panicked, and Jack was surprised to see the huge fin to be Akoo. They almost lost balance, and the girl almost fell off. Jack manages to grab the girl.

"They can't take you away! Get out of here, now!" He throws the girl into the base, and the aqua teams caught her. But some of the aqua members were blown away by the tornado.

"Jack! No!" The girl shouted, worried. Everyone was frightened of Akoo, the shadow demon, and they can't fight. They got to defend themselves. But Akoo's target is not team aqua. That thing is targeting Jack! The monster swims to where Jack, and creates a tornado. Jack is trapped. A big tornado appeared from the water, and Jack grabs his sword. He throws it at the fin, and Akoo was slashed.

Akoo roars in pain, and swims around faster. Jack brings his sword back like the force, but hangs on. Akoo created a powerful tornado, and then Jack sticks his sword to the ground to keep hold.

"No one can survive the tornado!" The leader shouted, surprised.

"What?" Ask the girl, "You mean Jack will be killed?"

"No, he will be somewhere else instead of here."

"Jack!" The girl shouted to Jack, "Get out of there! It's dangerous!"

But Jack is surrounded by a powerful gust of win, and he can't escape. Akoo creates a powerful tornado, "Huh?" Jack couldn't hold that long, and Jack was blown away with his sword. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

Jack was sent in hair-air away from team aqua. Now Jack was sent into a far distance and he cannot comeback. Where is Jack, where is he? Find out on Episode 6.

Notes:

Jack and Pikachu leveled up

Jack didn't know Jena put Potions on his Pocket

Jack made Fire

Jack and Pikachu saw Kyogre real live

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyogre escape from Team Aqua Base


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 6

Black Village (Part 1)

After escaping from Team Aqua, Jack and Pikachu rescued Kyogre from their evil clutches; but Akoo's tornado sends Jack flying away. Kyogre and Pikachu were in a safe spot, unfortunately for Jack, his memories were lost; Akoo's toxic affected Jack.

It's dawn; Jack is floating on the ocean, right near some kind of beach. But then, some kind of ball hits Jack on the head. Jack woke up, but was surprised. "Agh!" He tries to swim, but turns around, gasped for air, and shook off the water from his hair. He looks at the ball. "Huh?" He was surprised, and takes it, "Alright!" He was excited, "Blitzball!" He looks at shore, and saw a lot of men, calling.

"Hey!" One of the men called, "Can you had our ball back?"

Jack was thinking of throwing it back, but had another idea. He puts the ball on his face, and then kicks the ball towards the water. The ball surfed through the water, but spins over the ocean, and then passed the men. The whole men were amazed of Jack's talent. They had black skin, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and short black hair.

One of the men has red swirl hair going up, but notices Jack. "Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! He, he." The man has thought of an idea.

Jack was found by a group of men who are a team. He swims to shore, and comes to the group. There are six men in a group, Pikachu came out, but Kyogre is nowhere to be found.

"Wow." Said one of the men, "Could you show us that move one more time?" Jack nods. The ball came back down, and Jack catches. He puts the ball on his face again in a good balance, throws the ball up, jumps after the ball, and then kicks it backward.

"Blast Away!" Jack shouted. The ball was surfing through the waters, and then sent into the sky. All the men were surprised to see Jack's real talent of work.

"Who's tem you from?" Ask the men.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "I don't have a team." The whole group was confused, and discusses it over. Jack was clueless about the huddle. Finally, the team is done, and one of the captain's of the team came up to Jack.

"You saying you don't know who's team you're from?" Jack shook his head. They were thinking of what happen since Jack was flying away. "Hmm…I guess Akoo's toxin must have affected your memory.

Just then, Jack saw a yellow mouse coming to him. "Huh?" He was smiling in a surprise way. "Pikachu!"

"Jack!" Pikachu cheered, jumping on Jack. Jack fell to the ground, but caught his Pikachu.

"Great to see you again, buddy!" Jack said.

"So, this Pikachu belongs to you I see." Said the leader of the team.

But then, Jack and Pikachu felt their stomachs.

"Aww." Said Jack, upset.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The leader laughed, "I see you and Pikachu are hungry, ya?"

But then, a girl spoke, "Ben, get over here. I think his going to die?" It's the exact girl with the long yellow hair, wearing a white skirt, blue eyes, and a turtleneck sweater from before.

But another girl sighed and said, rudely, "Not that weird kid again?" She has a green dress, and a pony tail blue hair. A boy with brown hair and green clothes talks to the captain, and takes carries Jack and Pikachu away.

Jena follows her large blue Pokémon behind as the rude girl whines on how they're letting Jack in to their camp sight. But Jack wasn't sick, neither is Pikachu; they're just hungry. But judging Jack behind hit by Akoo and its toxic, Jack felt a little ill.

Jack and his Pikachu woke up, but looking around. "Where am I?"

"Awake I see! Here you dropped to the ground when we meant you." Said a figure. Jack and Pikachu looks at the boy. "Carried you back here." He's petting Jack's Pikachu on the head.

Jack looks under the covers, "Huh?" But gasps and covers it, "My clothes!" He saw his clothes, grabs him, changes, and comes out. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and looks at Jack.

"Man, Pikachu." Jack said, "I thought I never miss these clothes." He feels his head. "I felt a little better." He looks at his Pikachu.

"You should try a massage, Jack" Said Pikachu.

But Jack came to a halt, and saw the captain talking to Jena. The captain saw Jack and said, "Hey, Jack." He continues with Jena and said, "Jena, got to the village. Me and Jack, we'll be meeting you there." Jack and Pikachu came to the captain. "Jack, over here." He pointed right. The captain takes Jack and Pikachu somewhere.

Jena was watching them leave. "Men, he's lucky."

The rude girl pulls out a log, "HEY! WEIRD KID WITH THE PIKACHU ON HIS SHOULDER! WHERE'S YOUR MANNERS!" She threw the log at Jack. But Jack sensed by his force, and stopped it with his force. Jack was fast, and slices the log with his sword.

Pikachu insults the rude girl with a smirk on his face, "You miss him all the time, toots." Then the rude girl sticks a tongue at Pikachu. Ben waves his head back and forth, smiling. He goes with Jena's guider, the large blue Pokémon, talking to Jena. All three are heading back to the village.

Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer came to a cliff, but saw a large lake of pure water. When Jack and Pikachu looks at the lake; a mini bush was Jena, and her evolved Eevee. It looks like Eevee's blue fur that has a fin, and can breath water. Her evolved blue Pokémon was playing in the lake, but Jena ordered his Pokémon to squirt a Water Gun at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, blocking the water with his shield. He looks at Jena, "Sorry, Jena, you miss. But don't worry; I'll be back after a nice swim." He dives into the water with his Pikachu, and the captain follows along.

Jena starts to laugh, and yells at Jack, "It wasn't a miss! I could read the wing! Knew you were coming this way." She walks away, "Man, they never want to listen."

Her evolved Eevee uses Water Gun again to try and knock Jack's hat off. But Jack senses it, and ducks down.

"Miss him by a whisker." Said Pikachu.

Jena was giving Jack and Pikachu the could shoulder, "Come boy." She walks away for good. Her evolved Eevee jumps out of the water, and follows its master.

Jack, Pikachu, and the captain are now in the lake, ready to continue to get to the village. The captain looks at Jack and said.

"By the name, you never gave me your name." Said the captain. He releases his hand. "I'm Tamer. I'm the Blitzball coach."

"My name is Jack." Said Jack, shaking hands with the captain. "Nice to meet you, Tamer. So where are we going?"

Tamer swims, while Jack follows, and Pikachu says on Jack's shoulder. "We're going to the village, known as 'Black Village'. Just follow me and swim."

Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer follow the trail, swimming. But then, something appeared from behind and then started to attack. There were four ugly fishes known as Piranhas. Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer turned around, and prepared for fight. Tamer throws a Poké Ball, and summoned a manta ray like with two circles on its wings.

Jack swims up to the first Piranha, and attacks with one slash. The first fiend fish was sliced in half. Tamer pulls back his arm, and chucks his ball at the second Piranha. "YA!" POW! Tamer got his ball back, and the Piranha was defeated.

Next, Pikachu charges electricity, and zaps a Thundershock at the third Piranha. The third Piranha was cooked like a barbeque. And lastly, Mantine charges with a Tackle, and tackles the last Piranha hard. The last Piranha is hit hard, and falls defeated.

Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, and Mantine won the battle, and earn some experience. They continue to follow the path of the river, swimming through calm water. But then, sixteen more Piranhas appeared. "Here we go again." Said Jack. Each Piranha went to fours, making four groups.

Jack swims to the first group of Piranhas, and slashes it. "FRA!" SLASH! The first group of Piranhas was defeated, and floats up to the surface. Next, Tamer pulls his arm back, and chucks the ball at the second group of Piranhas. The second group of Piranhas was hit hard, and floats up to the surface.

Third, Pikachu charges electricity, and then zaps a Thundershock attack at the third group of Piranhas. The third group of Piranhas is overcooked, and floats to the surface.

Mantine charges at the last group of Piranhas, and tackle the four ugly fishes hard. The last group of Piranhas was defeated, and floats up to the surface. There are no more fiends left. Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, and Mantine won the battle. They earn experience and moved on.

When they continue to swim, they came to four pillars from the floor and up to the surface. Jack and Pikachu looked around to see where Tamer went. But for Tamer, he swims behind Jack, and grabs Jack. Jack was surprised, and tries to struggle.

"What? Hey! Let me go!" Jack shouted.

"So, you can play blitzball, ya?" Ask Tamer, and he lets him go. Jack and Pikachu were mad at Tamer. "Just a reminder, don't stand on the Kyogre."

"Why?" Ask Jack. Pikachu jumps off of Jack, and joins Mantine for a swim. Tamer however points underwater.

"Look down." Said Tamer.

Jack looks down, and was surprised. "Whoa!" They saw the same Kyogre from before. But it seems the guardian of the seen Pokémon is asleep. Jack looks at Tamer.

"So, can I ask you something?" Ask Tamer, "Can you play Blitzball? I want you to be in the team, what do you say?"

"Well…" Jack said, floating on his back, looking at the sky, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on." Said Tamer, convincing Jack, "What do you way? Come on. Come on." Jack puts a lot of thought to it. "What do you say? You can play on our team."

Jack gives a great thought and said, "Well…" He sighed and said "Okay. Why not?"

"Excellent!" Tame said, "Our team is ganna rule. But first, follow me to the exit." He takes a deep breath, and dives underwater. Jack, Pikachu, and Mantine follow Tamer. Tamer leads the three to an exit, and into a trail. At the trail, there are three passages to take; to the beach Jack was before, the lake they come out of; and to the village. Tamer already returned his Pokémon, Mantine, and takes Jack and Pikachu to the path on the right.

"So," He said, "You know, Jack, I have never seen a person that looked so white before in my white."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, confused.

"I mean," He stopped, and Jack and Pikachu came to a halt, looking at Tamer. Tamer looks at Jack and Pikachu, saying, "I mean, really, I remember a person came to our village ounce. There were two: one was older, and the other was younger. I had a feeling they're not the same." He continues to walk, taking Jack and Pikachu, "That adult guy has red hair, but the younger one had brown hair and a weird symbol on its forehead."

"On its forehead?" Ask Jack, still confused.

"Ya," Tamer continued, "You see, them white people blackmail us. If we don't do what that dude says, we are cursed. The one in red hair blackmail us to train the younger one hard. And you'll never believe what he just did, he practice and practice, and beat the training. That boy with the weird thing that look like a triangle with two splint ends must of mean, he must be the 'Lost Heir of the Hero'."

They finally arrived at the village, but came from the village. The villager is black with a yellow suit. Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer saw the villager. "Excuse me travelers, be warned. There are fiends in this area." He leaves back to the village.

"That's Criset, one of the crusader, fighting against Akoo." Said Tamer, "He's joining with team Aqua, Magma, Snag, and Rocket." He shook his head, and his arm, "What were they thinking." He looks at Jack. "Anyway, let's get you something to eat, ya?" Tamer takes Jack and Pikachu into the village. There were two guards, blocking the entrance.

"Halt!" Said one of the guards. The guards were pointing spears at Jack. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"It's okay. It's me." Said Tamer, "And he is a traveler, not a hater."

The guards let go of the spears away from Jack and Pikachu. Tamer takes Jack and Pikachu into the village, and finally, be able to relax. The whole village was covered with a few black and African people. And there are some with travelers, buying supplies on their journey.

"Sooner or later, the village will hate you or respect you." Tamer said, but he asks Jack something, "Just a reminder," He goes to a short alley, "Over here." Jack and Pikachu follow Tamer, confused. "You know how to pray, right?" Jack and Pikachu shook their heads, confused. Tamer thinks about it, "Hmm. I guess Akoo's toxin must have affected you still. Here, I'll show you." Tamer starts to perform the praying.

He bends down, made a ball shape with the left hand on the bottom, and the right hand at the top. And then, he bows. "There. Now you try."

Jack had no idea what Tamer did, but he nods and gives it a try. He tries out the pray.

"Hmm…not bad." Said Tamer, "Not bad." He walks to the center of the village, but Jack and Pikachu looks at the hand shape almost like a ball. But they hurried off to find Tamer, and Tamer talks to Jack. "Listen, try not to catch to many attention, okay?" He points at a brown short house. "Here's my house. We'll get you something after you pray at the temple." He points straight ahead, "Right there, ya?" And he points at the blue tent like. "And that's where the crusaders are. Alright, I'm off to make some launch." And Tamer went into his house.

As for Jack and Pikachu, they decided to go stock up supplies before going any further. They went to a shop house, and bought Potions, Antidotes, a dueling card Defender and Powerful, and Either to restore a Pokémon's power. But, before they could set off, they saw a long yellow hair, wearing a pink skirt, a red sweater, but blind girl, Jena Aunti.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Said Jack, upset.

"What is she doing here?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu walks up to Jena, and Jack said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if it isn't Mr. showoff." Said Jena, looking angry. She had two Pokémon out. One Pokémon is the same one from the river that tried to attack Jack, Vaporeon. But the other is a yellow spike fur Pokémon from Eevee's electric evolution. "If you must know why I'm here, dipstick, and talking Pokémon want-a-be, I'm here to train for becoming a Shrine Maiden." She puts her Eevee, "Why are you and your side-kick doing here?"

Pikachu was surprised. "Side-Kick, me? No," He points at Jack, "He's the side-kick."

Jack feels irritated, "Pikachu." And said to Jena, "You seem eyes for sour eyes." He then saw what she has. "And what did you got there? Kyogre's skin shoulder pads?" Jena has holding two shoulder pads, blue shoulder pads to fit Jack's shoulder. "Look, just get out of here. I'm here to become a real Pok'emon Hero thank you." He had an idea, "Unless…"

Jena laughs and said, "Pikachu, your Jack's sidekick, I'm not giving you these Kyogre's skin shoulder pads, Jack. I'm not leaving until I'm summoner and Shrine Maiden training is done, dipstick."

Vaporeon and her electric Pokémon, Jolteon are looking at Jack's Pikachu, then looked away not happy. And her Eevee starts to growl at Jack.

"If what your thinking has to do with getting me out of here, think again, dipstick." She said, walking away, "These Kyogre's skin shoulder pads are for Ben, so see you and Pikachu later, dipstick." Her Pokémon started to follow her.

But Jack stops her by holding her shoulder and said, "Hold it! How about a bet." He turned her around, to get Jena's attention. "I challenge you, Jena! Your Pokémon against my Pikachu."

"How dare you, Mr. Davis!" Jena said, slapping Jack's hand off.

"What?" Pikachu was surprised. "What are you up to, Jack?"

"Here's the best; if I win, I get to have Kyogre's skin shoulder pads. "You want to challenge my Vaporeon and Jolteon against a electric mouse for a Kyogre's skin shoulder pads I'm wanting to give to my best friend?" Her Vaporeon and Jolteon are staring at Pikachu like he's crazy.

"Here's the best; if I win, I get to have Kyogre's skin shoulder pads. And if you win?"

Jena fell for the agreement, "If I win and that many never happen you have to go on a date with me." She looks at Jack's Pikachu, "Then you got to battle against me since I already have my first gym badge." She pulls out the badge out of her pocket, and sticks it to Jack's face.

"What!" Pikachu shouted, surprised, "You know he cannot, and refuse to…"

"Done!" Said Jack.

Pikachu was shocked, "What?" He looks at Jack, "You're serious?"

"Hey," Said Jack, ready, "The only thing I like, is battling." Jack accepted the challenge. He takes Pikachu, Jena and her Pokémon to an open arena outside at the waterfalls, passing the guards. "This is perfect." He said, "The waterfall." He looks at Jena, prepared, "You ready?"

"Yeah by tonight, you and me may be going on our first date, after forward Pokémon battle." He kisses her gym badge for good luck. Vaporeon gets into the arena, and Pikachu enters the arena. "Let's do this!"

"You have only one round since the weird kid only has a Pikachu." Said Ben, appearing from his green clothes as referee. "Being Anytime!"

Pikachu was getting to his old stance as to Vaporeon. "Let me at 'hem!" Said Pikachu, prepared.

"Alright, let's do it!" Said Jack, and he pulls out a card. "Okay, here we go." He gives the command, "Pikachu, use a Thundershock attack against Vaporeon."

Pikachu charges electricity, charging static, and then zaps Vaporeon with a Thundershock attack. "KA-CHU!!" That electrocutes Vaporeon, and since it's a water type, it is considered double damage. Vaporeon took a big hit, but remains standing.

"Hey! Be nice!" Said Jena, and lets her Vaporeon do what it wants. Vaporeon opens its mouth, and blast out a Water Gun attack at Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't very effective as ever. It's not very effective, and Pikachu remains standing.

"Alright, let's go." Said Jack, and he gives a command, "Pikachu, use Thundershock again." Pikachu charges more static electricity, and zaps Vaporeon again.

"CHUUU!!" Pikachu shouted. Vaporeon is electrocuted, but remains strong. However, Vaporeon is in danger, and almost falling.

"Hey! No fair!" Said Jena.

Vaporeon continues to fight, and performs Mystic Tail on Pikachu. Vaporeon glows light blue energy on its tail, and slams Pikachu hard. Pikachu was hit pretty bad, but not hard enough. Pikachu was still standing.

"Not what I had in mind." Said Pikachu, "Pikachu, get ready!"

"Okay." Said Pikachu, charging.

"Thundershock one more time." Said Jack, and Pikachu finally zap Vaporeon in a final blow. Vaporeon falls to the ground, knocked out. Pikachu won the battle.

"I won!" Pikachu cheered. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!"

"EEVEE!" Said Eevee, angry with Pikachu.

"Hey!" Said Pikachu, punches Eevee away, "Back off, you filthy animal!" Eevee shook it off.

Pikachu!" Said Jack, knocking Pikachu.

"Ow!"

"That's no way to treat a friend." Said Jack.

"Oh," Said Pikachu, and he pets Eevee, "Sorry Eevee." He jumps on Jack's right shoulder.

"Much better." Said Jack, and he looks at Jena, "Now, I believe the bet was, "He got closer, "Kyogre's skin shoulder pads. If you please?"

Jena picked up her Eevee in tears, "How care you treat my treat Eevee that way, you Sick-o Pikachu!" She lets Eevee jump on her shoulder, but continues to cry. "Here's your dumb Kyogre's skin shoulder pads, dipstick!" She throws Jacks the shoulder pads, and commands Vaporeon and Jolteon to attack Pikachu. She started to run off.

Pikachu manages to dodge the attack, surprised. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What's the big idea attacking Pikachu?" Jack shouted, stopping Jena. "That's cheating! I hate cheaters!" He grabs her, "You know that!" He's even angrier than before.

Jena took a breath, "Listen, if you get angry, both of us are screwed. You get angry not going to help! Please calm down. I mad too here. Pour Pikachu hurt Eevee. All my Pokémon did was attack right back. I didn't do anything." Vaporeon and Jolteon sit there, feeling ashamed.

"Hang on." Said Jack, he pulls out a card, and places the card on Vaporeon and Eevee. Eevee and Vaporeon are healed. "That's better." He lets her go. "Your Eevee and Vaporeon are recovered. Sorry about the battle." He releases his hand for an apology. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for beating your Vaporeon and Eevee." Said Pikachu, and looks at Eevee, "It's just a dumb battle. What do you say?"

Jena smiled, and sings. Pikachu was affected like it was some kind of Pokéflute. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Davis." Said Jena, "I've got to get going. Seems you know how to burn flesh." She was wrapping her writs.

Jack smiles and said, "It's all right. Beside, I just need to get going to the temple now. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Plus, if you need to have a rest, you know where to find Tamer."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, "Tamer will be…" But shocked at Jack, "WHAT!"

"Thanks, but me and my friend are camping near by." Said Jena, and she points at the forest. Jack looks at the forest, "I'm also going to the temple." She points at the temple. "If I do need anything, I'll tell you." She was about to leave, but smiles one more time, "Ben, been waiting for me over there on that hill." She points over at Ben. She goes off, waving good-bye.

"Huh?" Said Jack, but called, "Wait!" He stops Jena, and Jena got his attention, "Jena, I got to give you this." Jack searches through the stuff, and pulls out an envelope. He blushes a little, and gives her something. "Jena…here."

"Wow!" Jena said, taking the envelope. He stops it, "Two Tickets to a Pokémon Pride Fair tomorrow at 8:00?" He had an idea in mind, "Lets meet at the entrance gate at 7:55. It's a date!"

"Great." Said Jack, blushing, but thought, _"What is a date? Is this a calendar she speak of?"_

"See you there!" Jena cheered, and she runs off with her three Eevees and two evolve forms.

Jack and Pikachu hurried back to the village, and decided to take a look around the village. But instead, they went inside the temple, and decided to go pray for their big victory. When they enter inside the temple, the place was huge because there are some people praying for what they would want to pray. Jack and Pikachu were thrilled.

"Wow!" Said Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"It's unbelievable." Said Pikachu, "It's huge!"

Jack looked at the place, but saw a big statue of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, wearing suits of armor. Jack and Pikachu walk to the statue, and check it out. "Two Heroes who saved Isle Danto." They are almost Jack and Pikachu's size as well.

"Wow." Said Jack, astonished, "This. It's…it's…it's…"

And a voice said, "Lord Ash Ketchum and Pikachu."

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu looks at a very old man with green cloths, brown boots, blue pants, and glasses.

"You two looked exactly the same as Ash and Pikachu. These two, long time save the Danto region. These two were not alone. They have friends along the way. But they are retired because Ash and Pikachu are grown-up."

"So, you mean…Ash is…an adult?" Ask Jack, still surprised.

"And Pikachu?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Yes." The old man replied, "These two are adults. But now, they are Shadow masters now."

"AGH!" Jack and Pikachu were shocked.

"I'm sorry about Ash and Pikachu." The old man continued, "They are a mystery now, and dangerous. If you ran into them, be warned." He walks up the stairs, and guarding the passage.

"How…how could they?" Ask Jack. Jack and Pikachu were crushed of their favorite idols. Their favorite heroes are now shadow masters. They exit out of the temple, and walk to Tamer's cottage.

Inside, Tamer was cooking up something before Jack and Pikachu would become great heroes. Tamer saw Jack and Pikachu come in and said, "Hey, Jack, Pikachu. No time for lunch. Why don't you take a nap; you look all tired."

Jack and Pikachu walk to bed, and lie on it. Then, they nap, thinking about Ash and Pikachu being shadow masters.

But then, a black skin guy comes in, talking to Tamer. "Tamer."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ask Tamer.

"The summoner hasn't returned. She's still in the temple."

"We gotta get her out of there." They both left the cottage, leaving Jack and Pikachu all alone.

Jack and Pikachu wakes up with a big yawn. Jack looks around with his drowsy eyes and asks, "Tamer?" Pikachu gets up, and stretches himself. But jumps on Jack's shoulder, and Jack walks out of the cottage. There were people worried about the temple, and both Jack and Pikachu hurried inside the temple.

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Ask one of people inside the temple.

"How long will she last?"

"Can she stay longer?"

Jack and Pikachu were puzzled about the wonders of inside the temple. Jack and Pikachu passed through a bunch of crowd, and found Tamer. "Tamer!" Jack called.

Tamer was blocking a lot of crowd, but saw Jack. "Jack," He said, "We got a problem."

"What's going on?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Why are these people complaining about this person?" Ask Pikachu.

"The summoner hasn't return from the 'Cloyster of Trails'." And he explains, "The law say, only a person who wanted to be a summoner or is a summoner is allowed to go in. Only one an go in."

Jack was worried about what's happening, took a risk, "Tamer, I must go in."

"What?" Ask Tamer, shocked, "Jack, I can't let you!"

"Sorry, Tamer." Said Jack, shoving through with his Pikachu, "But I got no choice."

"Jack, you can't!" Tamer called, and he's still blocking many people.

"Jack, Pikachu!" The old man approached. "You're not allowed to go in."

"Like I care!" Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu barged in. Many people are very worried. But for Jack and Pikachu that wasn't the smartest idea to ever think of.

Inside the Cloyster of Trials, Jack and Pikachu must pass the test. For those who have entered can return unless they have come this far: Jack and Pikachu walk up to a wall, and check it out. There are three symbols appearing on the door. The first symbol of the eye appeared out of the wall. Jack touches it, and reveals a passageway.

Jack and Pikachu walks down the stairs, and found a ladder. They climb down the ladder, walked up the passage away, and found words. They put a hand on the words, and revealed a sphere. Jack and Pikachu walked up to the sphere, Jack picks up the sphere, and walked out.

Next, they found a weird statue. Jack puts the sphere on the statue, and a passage revels itself. Jack and Pikachu push the statue forward, and then the statue sank to the floor. They passed the first test, but then they heard a voice.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, "What's gotten into you, ya?" Jack and Pikachu look behind and saw Tamer. "It's okay; this happens all the time. I mean like, not all are this idiotic." Tamer stands next to Jack and Pikachu, until something moved from the floor. It was a platform, and acts as an elevator, going down.

"I see." Said Jack, "So…what are you supposed to be?"

"What?" Ask Tamer, looking at Jack, "Who me?" Jack nods, and Tamer looks straight, "I'm a guardian. My job was to guard the summoner. Plus Jack, you will meet someone down there. And trust me, he gets easy."

The platform mad a stop, and there was a passageway. Tamer walks through the entry, as Jack and Pikachu followed.

"Most of the people came here to pray, for the best, of all the people." Said Tamer, "Jack." Jack and Pikachu got Tamer's attention. "You're here to be a summoner. You're going to be a summoner. I wish you two good luck."

When Tamer, Jack, and Pikachu reach to the Alter room, there are three people waiting. One of Angelna, another is Ben, and there is an African guy holding an axe, short black hair, and blue shorts. The figure saw Tamer, Jack, and Pikachu. The person sighed and said, "So, you brung another white person." He shook his head and sighed again, "Why do you away bring them here?"

Tamer whispers to Jack's ear and said, "I told you he gets mad easy."

"You weren't supposed to bring him here." Said the person, "He is not allowed until the summoner is out." Jack and Pikachu were scared of the person. The person looks at Jack, "You must be a new guy around here." He grabs Jack by the chest.

"Hey!" Jack shocked, but he was surprised the person was very strong.

"I forgot to mention he could lift more than 100 pounds.

The person holds Jack, but brings him to the stairs, and places him on the floor. "Here's your message. Right here."

Jack was placed on the ground, but gets up and fixes himself. Pikachu stays put with Jack, and Angelna is still hugging Ben. Jack and Pikachu were surprised to see Ben and Angelna again.

"Hey guys, long time so see." Said Jack, but confused, "Why is she hugging you, Ben?"

Ben sighed and replies. "She's hugging me because the only thing she can do is have a crush on me."

"Hello weirdo kid and freaky Pokémon." Said Angelna, letting Ben go.

"Weirdo?" Ask Jack, surprised in upset.

"Freaky Pokémon?" Ask Pikachu, and she shouts at Angelna, "You're playing with the wrong Pokémon, missy! The reason why I don't like you is because you have no taste."

"Where's Jena?" Ask Jack, "I best she is here."

Ben was covering Angelna's face with his hand, pushing here away and said, "She's inside. Tell me when you and here GOING TO MEET FOR YOUR DATE?"

Angelna was pulling his face off her face, "You better tell me or your Pikachu ends up food for Ben's Lepoin, kid."

Tamer stops Ben, Angelna, Jack, and Pikachu, "Enough! If I want you four to fight, I would have at least commanded it." Tamer looks at Jack, and said, "Jack, it's time. Wait here. Jena is inside the faith's home."

"Great." Said Jack.

"We have to wait for her to come out?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yes." Said the person. The others waited for Jena to come out. But then, the seal was open, and slowly came out Jena. She yawned, wearing a pink dress from Japan and said, "Hi guys." She saw Jack and Pikachu, "Is out date still on Jack for today?"

"Jena!" Said Tamer; coming up the stairs. "There you are. I'm so proud of you. You become a summoner." He looks at Jack and Pikachu, "Jack, it's time. Go."

Jack and Pikachu looks at each other with a nod, walked up the stairs, and waits.

"The seal is open." Said a voice, "Enter, Empire." Jack and Pikachu enter inside the room.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu reunite

-Jack and Pikachu meets Jena again, plus her Pokemon: Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Eevee

-Jack becomes a summoner

-Jack and Pikachu meets: Tamer and Trey

-Jack earned Kyogre's skin shoulder pads, and traded it with the Tickets in the Envelope

-Jack got a Date with Jena


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 7

Black Village (Part 2)

When they got out of the Cloyster of Trails, Summoner Jack and Jena perform the pray. Jack is confused of why he got to summon the Legendary Pokémon just for practice. Jack and Pikachu came out of the temple, walking and talk to each other.

"I wonder why Jena, be a summoner?" Jack asks, confused.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied on Jack's shoulder, "But it look like you two look like twins. You both will make a great couple."

"HEY!" Jack shouted. Tamer then appeared, and grabs Jack by the head. "Hey! Let me go!"

Tamer takes Jack and Pikachu to the center of the village, "Come on, Jack, you got to see this!" He scoots the people away, making room out of the way, "One side, Summoner coming through." He lets Jack go, and Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The people surround Jena to see her performance. "Okay, Jena, do your thing."

Jack was surprised to see Jena perform her first summoning. She nods, dancing of her pose, and then performs the summoning. There was wind surrounding her, and then water. A figure of a magical beast with white two whiskers, blue body, two feet, and almost like a dog but with red eyes appeared. "Go! Suicune!"

There was applause where from people watching. They saw the very first Legendary Pokémon appear to the center spot.

"Great." Said Jack, clapping.

"Okay, now it's your turn, ya?" Said Tamer.

"Well, alright." Said Jack, pulling out his sword, "But I feel about a little nervous." He gets to the center, took a deep breath, and starts to perform. But then, he was interrupted.

"Jack! Wait!" Jack and Pikachu stopped dead in their tracks. Tamer walks up to Jack, and pulls out something, "Use this." Tamer pulls out some kind of orb like, "Why don't you try summoning that Pokémon?"

Jack takes the orb, and Tamer clears out. Jack starts to pose, and with his courage, he performs the summoning.

The light went up to the sky, and then a flying magical beast, coated with silver wings, dives down towards the village, and then lands. It's huge! Jack and everyone else in the village were surprised. The whole village started to applause.

"Well done, Jack." Said Tamer, "Well done." He walks up to Jack and said, "You seem to be nervous, ya?"

"Well, thanks, Tamer." Said Jack.

"Now, you know how to tame a Lugia, ya?" Ask Tamer.

"A what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at the huge beast and asks, "Lugia?"

"Here. I'll show you." Said Tamer. He picks up Jack and Pikachu, "Lugia wants you to ride him."

"A what?" Ask Jack, picked up in a surprise. "Tamer! Let go!"

"Ya." Tamer replied, "So hang on." Tamer places Jack and Pikachu on Lugia's back.

Lugia was ready to fly off. "Hang on?" Ask Jack.

"Just hang on." Said Trey, and he smacks Lugia on the back. Lugia went crazy, getting a flying start by running, and then jumps up high, flying. Jack and Pikachu are hanging on to Lugia real tight, trying not to fall off. They even had their eyes shut. But when Jack and Pikachu open their eyes slowly, they look around, and notice they're in the sky.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, looking. He and Pikachu got excited, but grabbed hold just to not let go. He tries standing, and then shouts, "WHA-HOOOOOOOOO!!" But he grabs hold on Lugia. Lugia took Jack and Pikachu way up to see the whole region. Jack and Pikachu are amazed to see the whole Danto Region. "Lugia." Jack said, "This is amazing."

"_It's because I'm showing you the whole world around the hometown you live. The Kanto Region, the person you look like, and your Pikachu was alike, was known as the 'Chosen One'."_

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "You can talk?" Ask Jack. It nods. "But the Chosen One. Who? Ash?"

"_Yes." _Lugia replied, _"The Hero, yes. But now, he has some adventure of his own, and he's all grown up. Jack and Pikachu, you better do everything you can to be the Empire."_

"Thanks, Lugia." Said Jack. "But let's land back first."

Lugia flies back to Black Village in a flying ease. Then it lands on the circle spot. Tamer and the villagers started to applause. "Jack, Pikachu, you did it!" Tamer takes Jack and Pikachu down from Lugia, and Lugia flies off. He whispers to Jack, _"How am I doing?"_

"Brilliant…Guardian." Jack replied.

Tamer was surprised, and looks at everyone, "Did you hear what he said? He called me a 'Guardian'. I'm his Guardian now."

But Trey stopped Tamer and said, "Hold it, Tamer. I'll be his Guardian too. You let me handle this situation, got that?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. And Trey looks at Jack, "Plus, you and Pikachu will need to rest, after the celebration. Okay?"

"…Okay?" Said Jack, nervous. And Trey left.

At night, the team was chatting about Jack and Pikachu joining the team. This is the celebration from the part of Jack and Jena becoming Summoners to summon Legendary Pokémon. Jack and Pikachu are with Tamer and his Blitz Ball team, and Jena is with her friends, chatting.

Tamer announces to his team, "Alright ya'll." He pulls Jack and Pikachu in, "This is Jack, and this is his Pikachu. These two will be competing in the Tournament of Blitz Ball. I want you all to give him a big welcome to our Blitz Ball Team, got it?" He whispers in Jack's ear, _"Just don't be nervous, ya?"_

Jack and Pikachu were a bit nervous, but took a chance. "Um, hi guys." Hi guys? That's stupid. The Blitz Ball team was saying 'Hi' and 'Hello', and even 'Hey' to Jack and Pikachu. "So, team. What's our goal?"

And the entire player but Tamer replies to Jack, "To do our Best!"

"Nope. That's not our goal today." Said Jack, and gives out a team spirit, "Our new goal, is 'Victory!'"

The team was discussing about the new goal, and seems to like it. Jack is being distracted, looking at Jena, drinking tea. The team shouts in a Team Spirit, "Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! YEAH!"

Jena was getting up from her seat, looking at Jack. Jack and Pikachu are coming over to see Jena. "Where are you going?"

"Yes, well…" Jack tries to reply, nervous, "You see…" But the people with Jena stopped Jack.

"Stop right there!" A man called, kind of bold and a brown cloth. Jack and Pikachu came to a halt.

"You bad man!" A young girl with a red cloth said.

"Stay away from the Summoner." Said an old white hair woman with a brown cloth.

Jena smiles and said, "He's with me. Just give us some time alone. I need to talk to him about something." And she goes up to Jack and Pikachu.

"Be careful, Jena." Said the young girl.

Jena walked up to Jena, but Jack feels a bit nervous. "Jena, what is going on?"

She smiles and said, "Sorry about that, Jack. "Shrine Maiden" are gods around here since they uh…while are raised with Pokémon since birth." She takes a stone made with orange color and a fire symbol out of her sleeve, "I want you to evolve my Eevee into a Flareon."

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised. "You want me to evolve you Eevee into a Flareon?" He points at him self, and Jena nods. "Well, alright. Why not?" Jack smiles right back, and take the Firestone on his right hand and the Eevee on his left hand. He looks at Eevee, "Are you ready, Eevee?"

By gentling placing the Firestone on Eevee, there was a white flash, and Eevee turned into a fire type like. Jack, Pikachu, and Jena are surprised.

"Wow." He said, "Brilliant." He pulls out a Poké Dex, and checks out Flareon.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee when using a Firestone. With the ability to adsorb flames, Flareon's fire attacks increases." Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Jack gives Jena back Flareon.

"You're welcome." Said Jack.

"That's right." Said Pikachu, "We're professionals." But confused, "Wait, Jack," He looks at Jack, "How can Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon be different?"

"That's a good question, Pikachu." Jack replies, "Flareon has the ability to adsorb fire, when hit by a fire type attack, Flareon attack's gets stronger. Vaporeon is a water adsorbing, restoring Vaporeon's body. And Jolteon, like Vaporeon; when hit by an electrical attack, Jolteon restores is stamina too. Any questions?"

"No, that's just it." Said Pikachu, "But you know; I would like to be a Jolteon. Adsorb electricity, and then I don't have to worry. I got stamina, baby! Stamina!"

Jack looks at Jena and said, "So, being a Shrine Maiden. Sound like a challenge. I wish you good luck." He gives her thumbs up.

She smiles and said, "Shrine Maiden isn't that hard, if you were raised with the old traditions. So let's go to the 'Pokémon Pride Fair' right now?" Flareon was licking on Jena's face as a thank you. "You know why I love the evolved forms of Eevee so much, Mr. Davis." She's holding her ticket up. Jack and Pikachu nod.

"They have special abilities if you collected them all."

"Thanks Jack, but let's go on our's now!" She's graving Jack's hand.

"Agh!"

Then the little girl came to Jena and said, "Hey, Jena. Let's play some more."

Jack was a bit nervous, but Jena lets him go. "Ah, go on, Jena." He smiles with the close of his eyes, "It'll be better to go with them."

"That's right." Said Pikachu, "It's okay. We'll be alright; you can trust me and Jack."

Jena places her hand on the child's head, "Alright, but go back. There's something that I need to tell this big meannie, sweetie." The young girl nods and heads back.

"Big meannie?" Jack was confused, and Jena looks at Jack.

"Well, you did in the middle of my training." She waves her finger at him, "Aside the fact it's why people around here don't like you. No duh!"

"Great." Said Jack, looking down. He looks at her, "Jena, I need you to go with them now, okay? We'll be in Tamer's house if you need us."

Jena was stunned and said, "Don't feel so sad. See you around Jack and Pikachu. Ben's been waiting an hour for me anyway. To walk me back the campsite." Jena went back with her friends and went away.

"Very well." Jack nods.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Tamer walks up to Jack, and gives him a pat, "Hey, Jack. She's cute for you, yes?"

"Well, yeah." Jack nod with a lie."

"Don't get any ideas." Said Tamer.

"Yeah, but she is really not my type."

"There you go. That's why I want to hear."

"But what if she comes running to me? What will I do?"

"Eh…" Tamer was thinking and said; "Don't know. I set up a bad for you, if you get tired. Okay?"

"Yeah." Said Jack, and he's thinking.

Every time Jack tries to go up to see Jena, the old woman is going to keep saying at Jack, "Stay away from the Summoner" the whole time. Jack and Pikachu walked into Tamer's house, and decided to go to sleep.

When the celebration and then dancing is over, Jack and Pikachu are asleep. They sleep in Tamer's House, just Jack, Pikachu, Jena, Angelna, and Ben are sleeping. Everyone was having a good dream, but not Jack. He's in a bad nightmare.

Jack is dreaming he's at a port, looking to see if the boat is coming. He looks around, and saw Jena standing at the end of the port. He walks up to Jena, but no boat has arrived.

"_So, Jena,"_ Jack said to Jena, _"You sure you want to come? The boat is not here."_

"_They will find u if the boat is not here on time." _Said Jena.

But then, Jack sense someone coming, and moves away, pretending he's jogging.

"_Hey!" _A girl wearing the Team Aqua suit, that same girl from before who is trying to get Kyogre, she said to Jack pointing at him, _"You said 'I can come with you to the Pokémon Colosseum."_

"_Oh! Hi!" _Said Jack, turning around.

"_You were going to the Colosseum without me?" _She asks, _"That's no way to be a gentleman."_

"_Um…well…"_

"_You want to go to the Colosseum?" _Ask Jena, surprised.

"_Uh…maybe?" _Jack was too nervous to talk.

And then a voice called in a dark call, _"Hey! Stop dreaming!" _The figure wears black clothes, and blue spiky hair, _"And the Pokémon Master wants to be with the girls."_

"_Peter?" _Ask Jack, _"What are you doing here? This is my dream."_

"_Not anymore." _Said Peter, _"I'm living in your nightmare. So what are you going to do now, cry?" _Jack tries to dry up his tears, but Peter slaps him. _"You have always been like this. Oh well. I'm taking them with me if you can't face courage."_

But from a whisper, Jack replies, _"I…hate…you."_

Peter turns around and puts his hand on his ear, _"Eh? What was that?"_

"_You have to speak louder." _Said Jena.

Jack then got really mad, turns towards Peter, and then shouts,_ "I hate you!"_

"_What?" _Peter was shocked.

"_That's it!" _The girl cheered, _"You can do it!"_

When the dream ended, Jack woke up, and then shouted, "I HATE YOU!" He panted a little, and saw that everyone is asleep.

"He's dead." Said an unknown voice, "Deal with it!" Jack heard a voice, and head to the door to see whom it was. But when he took a peek, he sees Tamer, and a black woman with black clothes, black long hair, and a red eye on the left.

"Seem!" Tamer said, "The kids are just playing around. The two, Jack and Jena, they're both Summoners now."

"That's it!" Said the woman, Seem, "Enough, Tamer! You had your fun. This is not a game!"

"Come on, Seem. He is just a boy. That's why I gave him the Lugia Orb as a present for being a Summoner."

Seem turned her back and said, "You're just a fool, Tamer. Giving a white person an orb. You're a fool!" And she leaves."

Jack was surprised when he heard that. He closes the door of the curtains, and decides to head back to bed. But before Jack heads to bed, he saw something from what Trey got. It looks like a pipe, a small pipe.

Jack was curious, and tries to take the pipe, but then Trey senses Jack's presence, and grabbed Jack's arm. He was surprised. Trey used the pipe, put the end in its mouth, and then blows a dart out. It hits Jack by the neck.

"Ow!" Said Jack, in pain. He pulled the dart out of his neck said, "What was that…" But feels all sleep, and then faint of drowsiness.

Trey catches Jack from falling and said, "You've been up too much, Jack." He carries Jack, and puts him back to bed, "This time, I'll be your guardian as well."

Jack is finally asleep, thanks to Trey. But what was the idea with Seem, the woman with a makeup face? There was no telling what's going on between Tamer and Seem together.

This morning, Jack and Pikachu woke up with a yawn. Jack got out of bed, and Pikachu follows Jack to where he's going.

Jack and Pikachu came out of the house, and Jack decides to get change. "You know, Pikachu." He said, "I have a feeling Seem will be outside, waiting for me to give the Lugia Orb back." He closed the sheets and gets changed.

"Why would she want the Orb?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied, coming out with his traveling clothes, "But we will see this person."

Pikachu jumps on Jack's left shoulder, "And, Jena gave you those 'Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads?' They might come in handy."

Jack and Pikachu came out of the house, and saw Tamer and Trey coming. Tamer and Trey were talking about something, but saw Jack and Pikachu out.

"Jack, there you are." Tamer said, "I got something for you." He pulls out some kind of new sword. Jack and Pikachu are surprised to see a sword with a blue blade.

"Wow!" Jack and Pikachu said, surprised.

"Here." Said Tamer, giving Jack the new sword, "Take it." Jack takes the sword, and tries it out.

"That's the sword you were about to give to your father." Said a woman.

"Seem?" Ask Tamer, looking at her, "Yeah. He never used it."

"You're still here?" Ask Seem, upset, "Tamer, you promise you get rid of that brat for good."

"Yeah, we might come here to catch some rays." Said Jack.

"And go with the flow." Said Pikachu.

And Seem said, "This is not a game you fool!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Oh. Bit touchy though." Said Pikachu.

"I am Seem." She introduced herself, "I am what you call, a Black Mage. Have you heard of a Black Mage?"

"Not really." Jack replied.

And Tamer said, "Jack, Seem is a Black Mage to cast Black Magic attacks. That's why her daughter was gone a long time."

"Oh!" Said Jack, understanding, "So that's why she's upset the whole time. Your daughter hasn't return."

"Oh please." Said Seem.

"Then why are you always like this?"

"Because of Akoo." She replied, and both Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Ever since Akoo destroyed the city, he was born from the underworld. Be kind enough you were never to challenge me."

"Hey!" Jack said, upset.

But Trey stops him, pulling him back, "Jack, you don't want to mess with her." He said, "You never want to mess with her. One wrong me, and you'll find yourself a corpse on the ground."

Jack calms down, and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't go upset."

"Well, since you put it that way." Said Seem, and he gives Jack a picture, "Before you, Tamer, and Trey go on your adventure; be kind enough to find my daughter and bring her home." Jack takes the picture, and saw what her daughter looks like.

"So that's what she looks like." Said Jack. But he gets a little scared, "Sorry if I ask."

"Then you lost your memory from Akoo." Said Seem, and she leaves, "If you return my daughter, I will reward you with something from the Zodiac in return."

"Thanks Seem." Said Jack, "But I promise, I will find her! You can count on me!"

Tamer talks to Jack and said, "She'll calm down for a moment. I'm glad you didn't get into a fight with her, or this village will be worst occasion. Listen, we need to train you and your Pokémon strong."

"Well, speaking of training," Jack said, "Before we go, where is Jena, Ben, and the ugly girl? I didn't see them anywhere."

"Ugh." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "They're at the beach. This is not a vacation you know. You must practice combats, battles, capture, and summoning. Are you ready?"

"Right!" Said Jack, excited, "Let's do it, Tamer!" Jack pulls out his Empire Sword, and combines it with the blue sword Tamer gave him, and they both fuse together. The Empire Sword is still there, but can feel Tamer's Father's Sword. "Wow."

"Amazing." Said Pikachu, feeling the sword's power.

"Ready?" Ask Tamer.

Jack looks at Tamer and replies, "Ready."

The whole village watches Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, and Trey leave the village. They all cheer on, wishing the travelers a safe and well journey.

Jack and the group are on the trail, ready to head on. He still remembers there are fiends in the area, and they're not like Pokémon. They will have to watch their toes when a fiend or a real monster comes.

They continue on the road, when all of the sudden, a fiend appeared in the front. A fiend has brown light fur, standing on four legs, and growls. "Hey, Jack." Tamer said, "Why don't you try out that new sword you got there?"

Jack pulls out his sword, and targets the fiend. "Like this?" He strikes the fiend with a slash. The fiend was slashed and falls to the ground. The fiend faded away. "No problem."

"Excellent." Said Tamer, impressed. "You know, with that Sword and the Shield you got, you'll become a great Warrior." And then another fiend with blue wings and almost like a big bird appeared from the sky. "A flyer. My kind of customer." Tamer gets into position, and then chucks his ball towards the bird. "YA!" Pow! The ball hits the fiend of a bird, and the ball comes back to Tamer. The flying fiend faded away. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ask Jack, "That was amazing! But can't you let me attack that bird in the first place?"

"Jack, you are at a disadvantage." Said Tamer, "You can only attack fiends at your level, while you leave me with fiends that can fly or on the air. You did get that down, ya?"

"Okay. But what's next? I want some more." Said Jack, psyched.

"Uh…well…how about that fiend?" Tamer points another a find with heavy arms made of rock. "That looks like a problem."

"This one looks slow." Said Jack, "So I should give it a shot."

Trey appeared and said, "But it looks tough. Better let me handle it."

Jack looks at Trey and said, "No way! I got this in the bag!" He looks at the fiend, and then attacks with the sword. But the fiend wasn't defeated, because the arms protected it self. "What?"

"Tsk. Idiot." Said Trey, and he charges at the fiend with the giant axe. "Farewell!" He slashes it ounce, and then the fiend was defeated. It falls to the ground, fading away.

"Tried to tell you. Trey is the strongest." Said Tamer, "He can kill tougher enemies like the one you saw."

Jack was jealous and said; "I could have done it better."

"So, Jack, how you feel?" Ask Tamer, "You, me, and Trey are getting stronger by the minute."

"Powerful." Jack replied, "I felt strong. Is there more fiends I wanna take on?"

"Well, we'll get there." Said Tamer, "So let's keep moving."

There are no fiends left. Jack, Tamer, and Trey won the battle. They found some money on the ground, and continue through the trail.

"Not the best idea I could have had." Said Tamer, "But we forgot about our Pokémon."

"Oops." Said Jack, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot about Pikachu. I was hoping to get him strong too."

"Hey!" Pikachu called, "I'm right here!"

"Oh." Said Jack, looking at Pikachu, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Tamer said, "We're almost there. Let's keep on moving." They continue through the trail, walking up the slope of the trail. "Watch your toes, or it could be worse."

"Like?" Ask Jack, and then another fiend appears. It looks like a blue yellow with yellow eyes.

"Like that." Tamer replies, prepared, "Now this looks like trouble."

"Now problem." Said Jack, showing off with his sword, "Watch this!" He charges at the jelly fiend, and then attacks. But nothing happens. "WHAT?" It's still alive.

"Told you, only magic can defeat that thing." Tamer replied. "But however, we don't have our wizard or witch to help us out. Let's have our buddies show us what they're made of. Grab your Poké Ball, and continue the fight." Tamer and Trey pull out their Poké Ball, and summon a Pokémon out. "Mantine and Squirtle, you're up."

Tamer summoned a Pokémon is like a Manta Ray, and Trey summoned a blue tiny turtle Pokémon. "Surprise, Jack?" Ask Tamer.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about." Said Jack, understanding the battle. "Pikachu, come on!" He calls. Pikachu appeared in the battle, in front of Jack. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Ready!" Pikachu replied.

"As you can see, fire can burn grass, grass adsorbs water, and water can extinguish fire. But when we're fighting, Fire is weak against ice, and ice is vulnerable to fire. Do you get it?"

"Of course." Said Jack, "I know about Fire, Grass, and Water, but Fire and Ice against each other is crazy. What about Electric, Normal, Fighting, and Psychic? Do they have a weakness?"

"Well, Electric shocks water." Tamer replies, explaining, "Fighting gives Normal types a KO, and Psychic blasts Fighting."

"Oh, I get it!" Said Jack, "And since it's covered with blue, and it's a water fiend…"

"You got it." Said Tamer. But Trey commanded his Squirtle to blast out a Water Gun attack at the fiend. Tamer and Jack are surprised. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Why you healed it up for?"

"This is what happens if you pick the wrong attack." Trey replies, explaining, "Picking the same type attack will cause fiends to like it, like how you saw Squirtle to use Water Gun on the fiend. The fiend adsorbs the water attack like a sponge. So be cautious when picking a technique for your Pokémon, got it? Now Jack, do me a favor and take that ugly jelly out!"

Jack commands his Pikachu, and Pikachu charges up electricity. Pikachu charged enough electricity from the sparks on its red cheeks, and then zaps the jelly fiend with a Thundershock attack.

The fiend was fried, and faded. "Sweet!" Said Jack, "But wait, I have a question."

"Well, ask away." Said Tamer.

"What if there was a fire fiend like that one, but Mantine and Squirtle used a Water Gun attack against it?"

"Now, that's a good question." Said Tamer, "But we'll take a breather after a break. Guys, you did great." There are no more fiends left, Jack, Tamer, Trey, Pikachu, and Squirtle won the battle. Mantine didn't get to fight, because it wants Jack and Pikachu to learn to fight.

Tamer and Trey return Mantine and Squirtle back into their Pokémon, and the whole group continue to walk up the trail. They finally arrived at the top, and came to a passage way from where Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer came from, coming out of the lake before. Jack and Pikachu looks at the village very far on the east side.

"Take your time, Jack." Said Trey. Jack and Pikachu are feeling a bit homesick when it comes to traveling.

"You're homesick, aren't you, Jack?" Tamer asks. Jack nods.

"Come here, Jack." Said Trey, "I want to show you something." Trey takes Jack and Pikachu to a statue. Tamer was praying.

"Tamer?" Ask Jack, "What are you doing?"

"Praying." Tamer replied, "People came here to pray for their safe adventures. Our father, did not pray, say he missed his boat." So all four started to pray at the statue, together. Tamer got up and said, "That should do. Let's get moving." Jack, Pikachu continue the path with Tamer and Trey, and walk at the path they haven't took. Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and they continue to move on.

Something was flying above them, and then approach for a battle. It looks like a small blue swallow like.

"Let me get it, Jack. I need water wings to win." Said Tamer, pulling out a Poké Ball. "Maybe I should have told you about this. Do you know how to catch a Pokémon in a serious battle?" Jack was surprised; he shook his head. "Now's your chance. I'm ganna show you how to catch a Pokémon." He gets in position, and then chucks the Poké Ball at the Pokémon. "YA!" It hits the Pokémon, and the Poké Ball captures it.

It starts to shake free from the Pokémon, trying to get away. And then the Poké Ball releases the Pokémon.

"AGH! It was so close, ya. I missed it big some." Said Tamer, upset.

Jack commands his Pikachu. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks to spark, and then release a Thundershock attack on the blue bird. It becomes electrocuted from a super effect. But it remains strong and stubborn. "What?" He was surprised.

"What's going on? This thing can't go down. Capture that Taillow, Jack." Said Tamer.

"Alright!" Jack pulls out a Poké Ball, gets in position, and then chucks it. "Poké Ball! Go!" The blue bird was hit by the Poké Ball, and captured. The ball started to shake, trying to break fee. When it shook three times, the ball finally stopped. Jack got Taillow! Jack checks out the Poké Dex. "Let's see what it said from Taillow."

"_Taillow, the small bird Pokémon." _The Poké Dex said, _"This Pokémon is consider to be a swallow type, it never backs down from a fight."_

"So that's the reason why doesn't want to give up." Said Jack. He decided to give the Poké Ball to Tamer, "Here. You want water wings, don't you?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tamer replied. "I was just teaching you how to capture a Pokémon, ya?" He turns around and spotted another Pokémon. "That must a Zigzagoon." The Pokémon has brown fur, almost like a raccoon but a dogface, and a zigzag pattern on its back.

"Sweet." Said Jack, calling his Pikachu out, "I've always wanted a Zigzagoon." He pulls out a Poké Dex, and checks out the Pokémon.

"_Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokémon. This restlessly wanders everywhere at all times searching for food. When traveling, the Pokémon can up things around from the surrounding area."_

"So that's it!" Said Jack, "I want a Zigzagoon. Pikachu?"

"You got it." Said Pikachu. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Zigzagoon. But Zigzagoon wasn't giving up so fast. It started to charge at Pikachu, and tackles Pikachu hard. POW! "CHA!"

"You got it." Tamer said, "That's the way to show honor, Jack."

"Don't you think he'll handle the battle himself?" Ask Trey. "The kid's got talent." Jack gives the command, and Pikachu growls at the Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon dropped its strength. "Now that's the advantage. When using other techniques like Growl, it gives you the advantage against monsters and Pokémon."

Zigzagoon wasn't giving, and starts to leer at Pikachu. Pikachu was frightened, dropping its guard. Now Jack commands his Pikachu to use a Thundershock. Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Zigzagoon. But it got back up, and charges at Pikachu with a hard Tackle attack. Pow! Pikachu was hit hard, but remains strong.

Jack pulls out a Poké Ball, gets into position, "Poké Ball," and then throws it at the Zigzagoon. "GO!" It hits the Pokémon, and then captures it. It's trying to escape from the Poké Ball. But for being too weak, the red light from the Poké Ball turns off, and Zigzagoon fails to escape.

"Yes!" Jack cheered, picking up the Poké Ball. "I got Zigzagoon!"

Tamer walks up to Jack and Pikachu, and said, "Hmm. So you know how to handle against wild Pokémon. But be on your toes, ya? We're not out of here." The whole group continues through the trail, and then come across a waterfall, falling from the mountain. "Just a little further."

"Jack, I would recommend healing up." Said Trey, "That way you don't have to worry about carrying an unconscious Pokémon."

"Is that it?" Ask Jack. Trey gives Jack three potions, and Jack recovers his Pikachu and his new Pokémon. His Pokémon are restored. They continue through the trail, but above the skies is some kind of flying monster. It comes down to attack the group, and the whole group prepared themselves.

"Agh! Another one?" Ask Tamer. "Great, just what we need to see; a giant ugly roc like with bad wings and no mouth."

Thanks for describing the monster, Tamer. "A flyer." Said Jack, "That's your cue, right?"

"Yes." Said Tamer, agreeing, "True, true. But, uh…why don't you do it." Tamer looks at Jack and said, "Use that Lugia orb I gave you."

"Well, okay." Said Jack, getting into his pose. He pulls out the orb, and performs the summoning. "Lugia! I summon you!" He jumps up, and throws the orb up high, "Summoning!" Up in the sky, something dives down towards Jack. It lands, and the giant silver wings, the beast Pokémon, Lugia appeared.

Jack goes up to Lugia, and pets it on the head. Lugia was calm, and flies up for a battle. "You ready, Lugia?" It roars.

"Now you're ganna see how Lugia fights in battle." Said Tamer.

Lugia starts to spread out its wings, and attack the fiend like some kind of Wing Attack. It took a hit, but remains strong. "You will be experiencing a new generation of fighting with a Legendary Pokémon." Said Tamer. "Now feel the power."

The flying fiend starts to charge up its power, and then attacks Lugia. But Lugia dodges the attack on time before it could reach to Lugia. Now Lugia charges its wings, and then strikes the ugly roc again with a Wing Attack: the ugly roc too a hit, but still flying.

Now the fiend has had it, and flies over Lugia. It tries to attack with its talons. Lugia didn't see it, and took a claw hit from the roc's talons.

"Okay, now you're ganna love this." Said Tamer, "Since Lugia is charged up, give it a powerful attack you can use."

"Jack, just go with Aeroblast." Said Trey. "It's much easier."

"Let's see." Jack thought, and he shouts, "Aeroblast!" Lugia flew up into the sky, charging up blue windy hair into its mouth. And then Lugia blast out a wind of aero at the ugly fiend. The ugly roc was defeated and fades away.

There are no more fiends left. The team won the battle. Lugia then flew off to the skies, dismissed by Jack. Jack and Pikachu are so surprised; Jack really loves to be a Summoner.

"Take your time, and we can move on." Said Tamer. They continue to move, but it seems another ugly roc appeared. "Oh, another one?" He asked, and everyone gets in position. "Leave it to me." He pulls out a Poké Ball, summoning a Mantine out. He pulls out his Blitzball, and said, "Say nighty-night, birdie." Tamer gets in position, and checks out a blitzball covered in black smoke.

The fiend was hit, and covered in black smoke on he eyes. "Whoa! What was that?" Ask Jack.

"That was Tamer's skill." Trey replied. "It's called, 'Dark Attack'. Causes enemies to become blind. And since he's blind, he can't find us. Let's continue defeated his monstrous beast."

It seems the ugly monster charges with a Sonic Wing attack, but the whole group dodges the attack in time.

Jack charges towards the ugly roc, and then attack with a slash. "HA!" Slash! The ugly roc was slashed. Next, Pikachu charges electricity, and then attack with a Thundershock.

"PI! Ka! CHUUUU!!" The fiend becomes barbequed, but remains strong.

Tamer pulls his arm back with his ball, and then chucks his ball towards the fiend. "YA!" Pow! It hits the fiends, and the ball comes back. Mantine charges at the fiend, and then tackles. Pow! It took a hit, but still flying.

Trey charges towards the ugly roc, and then attack with its giant axe. "HUGH!" SLASH! It was slashed hard, but still strong.

"Wait!" Jack called, "Trey, I have a question."

"What?" Ask Trey.

"How can we attack even if it's still a flying beast?"

"Well, I guess there are fiends that come easy targets that are non-flying. But however, when it comes to fiends that become flying but an easy target, just attack. Watch." He commands, "Squirtle. Water Gun." His Squirtle starts to charge up water energy, and then squirt a water gun attack at the ugly roc. It was defeated and then fades away.

"Oh yeah!" Jack cheered. "I'm loving this adventure!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Said Trey, "We're not done yet." He points ahead, "We need to keep moving." They continue to move on, until more fiends show up. The fiends are a four-legged dog like, a fiend like a bird, some kind of blue jelly like with yellow eyes, and the rock hard arms. There were even two elemental rocks appearing.

Jack charges at the four-legged dog like, and then attack with his sword. The four-legged dog was defeated and fades away.

Next, Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the blue jelly with Thundershock. The blue jelly fiend becomes electricity, and then fades away.

Tamer pulls his arm back, and throws his blitzball towards the fiend bird. The fiend bird was hit and fades away after falling. The blitzball returns back to Tamer. Mantine inhale its breath, and then blast out a Water Gun attack at the first elemental rock like. The small humanoid rock was soaked and faded away.

Trey charges at the rock armed fiend, and makes one cut with a slash. "Enough!" Slash! The rock-armed fiend was killed and fades away. "Squirtle, finish the last one. Squirtle inhale its breath, and blast out a Water Gun at the last earth elemental fiend. The last earth elemental fiend was soaked and fades away.

There are no more fiends left. The whole group won the battle.

They continue through the trail, and head to the fork in the road, but walking down the stairs and finding the same spot where Tamer took Jack to the lake. "We took this path before, ya?" Ask Tamer. "So this shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay." Said Jack, following Tamer. Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder as Tamer and Trey return Mantine and Squirtle back into their Poké Ball. The group has finally arrived at the beach, and the sun is still shining.

Jack saw some of the people, but to be surprised to see his sister, a girl with a long green dress with a cute face and short green hair, and her small green Pokémon that stands on two four legs with a leaf on its head. But also, another girl with long black hair that separate. Jack and Pikachu were surprised to see Jena, along with her friends, Ben and Angelna.

Angelna crossed her arms and said, "That weirdo better not do anything dumb!"

"Shut up and be happy for Jena." Said Ben, waving his head back and forth.

"I hope Erika like's me." Said Jena, walking behind and playing with her hair.

"If she's anything like weirdo kid, we're going to need Ben to scary her off." Angelna said pointing to the back of Jack's head.

Erika appeared and said to Jena, "Relax and please do not worry. I mean you no harm. I just came here to see my big brother on how he's doing."

"Chika!" Said her Pokémon.

"And, I'll stick with him until he pays me back my bike." Said Amy.

"Glad to meet the only woman that can tell Jack what to do." Said Jena, "And gets away with yelling at him."

"I wish I could still that that!" Said Angelna. Ben waves his head back and forth.

"There he is!" Erika said, seeing her brother. Jack and Pikachu are walking on the beach, heading to the port. Erika and her Pokémon hurried to her brother and said, "Jack! Pikachu! You're alive! I was worried, big brother."

"Chika! Chika!" Said her Pokémon.

"Erika, Chikorita." Said Jack, surprised. "You're coming along?"

"Well, about time." Said Amy, walking up to Jack and Pikachu. Now Amy and Erika go with Jack and his Pikachu, Trey, and Tamer. The entire group walks through the beach, and they're ready for their adventure.

Jena then calls, "You better not die on me, or I'll send you your grave, Jack!"

"Keep your charms to yourself!" Angelna called, throwing a log towards Jack.

Jack senses the log, but Trey appeared and cuts the log off. Tamer looks at Jena, Ben, and Angelna and said, "You can't do that to a guardian. Every time you throw something a Trey, he'll do the same to you like he did to the log."

"Uh, great." Said Erika, worried.

"Aww." Said Amy, complaining.

The whole group continues to walk through the sand, and then finally reach to the port, and found a large boat. It can fit like the Galleon ship was.

"BYE!" Jena called, running after him. Jack and Pikachu looked behind, and saw Jena coming.

"Jena, what is it?" Ask Jack.

Then Jena started to cry, giving Jack a gift. "There, a sweater for Pikachu in there and a new sword holder for you in there I made myself." She wipes her tears.

"Oh, thank you Jena." Said Pikachu, taking the sweater. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Said Jack, proud to take the sword holder, "You sure you want to come? We can have a great view."

Pikachu notices her Flareon, "Hey, a, Flareon." He feels guilty, "I'm sorry if I beat Vaporeon." Pikachu then pulls out an apple, and gives the apple to Flareon. "Here. Think of it as an apology from the battle." Flareon takes the apple from Pikachu's hands.

"Yeah, come on." Said Jena, smiling. Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder.

"Keep this as a promise. Okay?" Jack pulls out some kind of ring, and gives Jena the ring of hope.

"What's the promise?" Ask Jena.

"_A date." _Jack whispers, and then walks off on the bridge. _"Which I still not understand." _He thought.

The whole group continues through by walking on the port, and found people to pray farewell. The whole team then walks up on the stairs, and get on the boat. Pikachu was waving to Jena and her Flareon, "Bye, Jena! Bye, Flareon!"

"WHEN WE MEET AGAIN THAT'S WHEN IT'S HAPPENING!" Jena yells, calling Jack with a smile.

And Jack calls to Jena, "At the Pokémon Pride Fair!"

"Yeah!" Angelna called, yelling at Jack, "You better walk away, Weirdo!"

Ben shocks his head, sighs, and takes Angelna away. "Farewell, Jack!" Jena called, waving good-bye.

"So, Jack." Erika said, "I see you are alright."

"Chika." Said her Chikorita. "Chika!"

"Yeah," Amy said, "Welcome back.

"Since you know, Jack." Tamer said to both Erika and Amy, "You can be his Guardian."

"It's not going to be easy as a guardian." Said Trey, getting in the ship. "Unless Jack and his Pokémon can handle it on his own."

Jack looks behind and said, "Well, it can be possible. I can work alone." He thinks about it, "Hmm." But almost speak Italian, "Whoa!" He covers his mouth and said, "What was that?" Everyone laughs at Jack.

But Trey laughs a bit slow and said, "Your voice gets changed. Let's go." Jack and Pikachu nods at Trey, and takes a look at the look at the beach one more time. The ship set up the mass, and then ship took off to the big blue sea. The whole people watch the ship leave.

"By, folks!" Pikachu shouted, "See you next year! Farewell!"

The ship has left, and our heroes have set sail, a large galleon ship with an eagle symbol. But what lies ahead of Jack's future is the unknown to defeat Akoo, and defeat Doctor Pearce. Will Jack and Pikachu be victorious, or suffer from Akoo's wrath? Found out on Episode 8.

Notes:

-Jack becomes a Summoner

-Jack promise Jena a date

-Jack got two new Pokémon: Taillow and Zigzagoon

-Jack's training is complete

-Tamer, Erika, Amy, and Trey are Jack's Guardians

-Jack and Jena chat about the date

-Jack learns how to tame a Lugia

-Jack promise Seem to find her Daughter


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 8

Encountering an evil Sin

After reuniting with his old friend, and his sister, our hero, Jack, and his Pikachu, become reunited again, meeting new friends, Tamer and Trey. Then, seeing some old faces, Jena, Ben, and Angelna, Jack promise to take Jena on a date to the Pokémon Pride Fair. When becoming a summoner to the team, Jack has two orbs, one from Mewtwo, and the other is Lugia. A familiar face, known from a woman Jack and Pikachu promised Tamer's wife, Seem. Now Jack will have to find their long lost daughter, and Jack must find her now.

At the trail, our hero has two new Pokémon, Tallow and Zigzagoon, decided to make them a new home. Now Jack got what he needs to hold his new sword, and Pikachu a new sweater thanks to Jena. Now Jack, Pikachu, Amy, Tamer, and Trey are now traveling on water by a large boat. This time, and Jack and Pikachu will meet new challenges, even through their still inside their room.

Jack and Pikachu are asleep. Well, I guess they have too much adventure in one try, so let's see what are they up to, today! Jack and Pikachu woke up with a yawn, and Pikachu stretches. He gets out of bed with his Pikachu on his right shoulder, and walk out of the room.

In the hallway, Jack and Pikachu looked around, and saw each of the room. It even has three guest rooms. On their right, they see a stairway leading up to the bridge. Jack and Pikachu check out the rooms, but they're empty. So no one is around. They walked up the stairs, and saw another hallway. This time, Jack and Pikachu saw few people and six rooms.

The people are the blitzball players outside, there is also a crusaders' room, and the power room. Jack and Pikachu are walking up, when suddenly by a surprise, four-blitzball player start charging in, like a stampede of elephants.

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu looks back, and saw a charging blitzball team coming. "AAAAGGGGHHH!!!" The blitzball players squashed Jack and Pikachu on the ground, and left outside. "Ow." Said Jack, in pain. One more came by a jogged, stepping on Jack and Pikachu, and then a fat blitzball player crushed Jack and Pikachu underneath. That hurt worse. "OW."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, in pain. And both Jack and Pikachu fell unconscious.

A figure wearing a green dress, and her four-legged Pokémon with a leaf on its head appeared from their rooms. Then by a shock, they saw Jack and Pikachu on the ground. "AGH! Jack!" She shrieked.

"CHIKA!" Her Pokémon called. Both Erika and her Pokémon hurried to aid Jack and Pikachu.

"Big Brother!" Said Erika, worried. "Wake up! Wake up, please!" She tries to shake Jack, but no response. Even her Pokémon tried to use Vine Whip on Pikachu, still no response.

"Chika! Chika!" Said her Pokémon.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

And then a voice said, "He is knocked out." Erika was surprised, and looks around. A man with a circle hair, long orange pants, blue vest, and brown sandals appear out of his room.

"Huh?" Ask Erika.

"Chika?" Ask her Pokémon.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the man. "I haven't introduced myself. O'wakka the Twenty-Ninth at your service." The man was carrying a very huge backpack, filled with many stuff to carry. The man must have followed Jack and Pikachu to the ship. "I'm ganna help you out, little girl. With this red feather we salesman always find lying around, your brother will be back in no time."

He shows it correctly. "That's no way how to get him back up. What you need to do is get him in a right position," He pulls Jack and Pikachu up, "And give him a Phoenix Down. This special feather can bring your knocked out friend in no time." He pulls out two red feathers, and places the feathers on Jack and Pikachu's chests.

Jack and Pikachu woke up by like they're asleep. "Huh?" He looks around, "What happened?"

"Where's my head?" Ask Pikachu, feeling his head. "It hurts so much."

"You seem to have a bit of a headache there. You're welcome." Said O'wakka. Jack and Pikachu looks at the salesman.

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Thank you." Said Pikachu.

"My pleasure." Said O'wakka, and he look at Erika and her Pokémon, "Where are you two going?" Erika and her Pokémon were about to leave, but looks at O'wakka for a reason.

"Well…" She picks up her Pokémon, "Chikorita and I are about to head up on the deck. Until we found Big brother and Pikachu on the ground, flatten."

"Very well, you can go to the deck then." Said O'wakka, apologizing. "Sorry for the delay." Erika runs up deck, holding his Chikorita. Jack and Pikachu looks at the salesman. "I guess I haven't introduce you to me too. O'wakka's the name, selling is my game." He pulls out a card, and gives the card to Jack, "My card."

Jack and Pikachu looks at the card. "I'm a traveler, a traveling salesman that go around the region. I sell stuff to you, and I cannot take 'no' for an answer."

"Really?" Ask Jack. "You're here to sell something for the Danto Region, I'm your type of customer." He gives him thumbs up.

"Really, you do that?" Ask O'wakka.

"Yeah. If only there were some payment for saving our…" But Jack remembers, reaching out for his wallet, and pays O'wakka coins. He pays O'wakka five hundred coins.

O'wakka takes the coins and replies, "Why thank you. I guess you can be my type of customer after all. The Phoenix Down really works, so here's the price of the stuff I sell." He pulls out a scroll, and gives Jack a list of prices.

"Wow." Said Pikachu, looking at the prices. "They sure are pricey."

"Well, what do you say?" Ask O'wakka, "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay." Said Jack paying, "I'll take ten potions," O'wakka tallies up the price, "five antidotes, five phoenix downs, five remedies, five eye drops, five echo screens, and five Eithers. And for my Pokémon, I'll just buy ten more potions, five more antidotes, ten Poké balls, five moonwort bulb, five ice packs, five hot waters, and five alarm clocks."

"Oh mercy." Said O'wakka. "Okay. You're total is 'one hundred and sixty-five Gils'." Jack pays up three hundred Gils, but gets change for one hundred and thirty-five Gils back. "Why thank you. I thank you." He puts the money way. "Thank you for buying O'wakka's items. I hope we encounter each other again some day. In exchange, I'll repay you back with a special discount."

When buying from O'wakka's stuffy, a crusader with black skin and yellow suit appears and calls for Jack, "Jack, Pikachu, there you two are." Jack and Pikachu look at the crusader.

"Criest?" Ask Jack.

"The commander wants you right now. It's urgent." Jack and Pikachu nods, and follow Criest to the secret room. They enter side, and saw a figure with brown hair, black skin, and purple suit. He notices Jack, Pikachu, and Criest come in and said, "Huh? Jack, Pikachu, Cries, I see you three come in."

"That's right." Said Criest, solute, "They're here to help fight against Akoo. Our vicious monstrous demon is causing havoc all over the region."

"I see you've come here for the fight." Said the commander. "The reason why I called you is because this is private. Have a seat you two."

"Sure." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu sit down on the seat. "So, what's a crusader?"

Criest is surprised and asks, "What? Are you nuts?"

"Criest. The toxin." Said the commander.

"Oh."

"Here, look at this file." Said the commander, giving Jack the file. "Criest, explain our toxin friend about us." Jack looks at the file about Akoo and the crusaders.

"Oh course." Said Criest, and he explains. "We of the crusaders are sworn to protect people from Akoo. We have our duty to make sure Akoo doesn't attack another town, village, or home."

"And did you stop Akoo from before?" Ask Jack. Criest came to a pause.

"Uh…"

"It's alright." Said the commander. "Jack, did Akoo attack you somewhere?"

"I believe so." Jack replies.

"Then Akoo can't be that far. We still have a chance before Akoo strikes again."

"Well, what Akoo has against us?"

"It's not only Akoo, one of the demons from the under world, but also Zucion, one of the creatures who created Pokémon. It was a huge mistake."

"What?" Ask Pikachu, insulted, "Why blame Zucion?"

The commander explains, "Zucion created Akoo ever since he was a god. But Akoo wrack havoc and destruction to the world. We fought that thing from war to war. But it was so powerful, we couldn't scratch that under world beast with our best weapon." He looks at Jack and his Pikachu. "Jack, Pikachu, for the sake of our world, our people have a desperate need of protection. Will you help us defeat Akoo?"

"Oh? Me?" Ask Jack, pointing at himself.

"That's right. We need a miracle, a hero." The commander continued. "That's why that thing." He points at Jack's forehead, "A symbol on your forehead represents 'The Lost Heir of the Hero'. So what do you way?"

"Sir!" Said Jack, "…I do it!"

"Me too." Said Pikachu.

And the commander said. "I thank you for helping. We'll see you again soon. Jack, Pikachu, Criest, you're dismissed." Jack, Pikachu, and Criest left the room and in the hallway, having a little talk.

Criest said, "I'm glad you help us out. Good luck on your adventures, you're going to need it."

"Thanks." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu up the stairs, and up on the deck. Up on deck, Jack found Trey mining his own business, Amy is cleaning her Eevee and Pichu, Erika is teaching her Chikorita how to use Razor Leaf, and Tamer is training his team before the Blitzball game comes out.

Jack and Pikachu as well decided to go see his friends and his sister before arriving to the Pier. He walks up to the bridge, and seriously looking forward in earning his first badge. But for waiting very long, he decided to do his own training by doing some warm-ups before arriving.

Amy and Erika decided to walk to the front deck, taking their Pokémon with them to talk. Jack and his Pikachu finished their warm-ups, and decided to go see how they're doing.

"Phew." Said Erika, relieved. "I'm so glad we're going on an adventure."

"Chika." Said her Pokémon. Jack and Pikachu are seeing the Aurochs team training for the cup. Three team members are throwing, shooting, and tackling while the other two are shooting and blocking. Jack and Pikachu are curious. He pulls out two Poké balls, and releases two Pokémon.

One Pokémon is a small blue bird while the other is a small raccoon like with zigzag strips on its body. "Okay, guys." Jack said to his Pokémon. "I need you to try and practice some great moves before we head out." He looks at his blue bird. "Tallow. I need you to try and practice Wing Attack, can you do that?" His bird Pokémon nods.

"And Zigzagoon, I need you to try and practice your Thief? Do you understand?" The Pokémon replies with a nod. Jack looks at his Pikachu. "And Pikachu, why don't you try using Quick Attack?"

"Okay!" Pikachu replied. Jack was thinking of trying out the new moves before going after the gym. But it won't be easy when dealing with powerful gym leaders, even if he or she is very tough to beat. "Alight. Let's do it!"

But before he and his Pokémon train, there seems to be a bunch of people gathering around Amy. Jack looks at the people, talking about Amy May Rose on board. "?"

"Hey, Jack." Tamer spoke. Jack and his Pokémon got Tamer's attention, but Jack told his Pokémon to go train. "Did you have the chance to speak to your sister?"

"Not yet." Jack replied. "But I'm going to." Jack had to ask. "Say, Tamer."

"Eh?"

"Do you know where we are going first?"

"Clueless, aren't you?" Ask Trey, slouching on the deck. Jack and Tamer look at Trey. Trey closes his eyes. "We are first heading to 'Pier City', and then we head off to another town to get your first badge. Next, you'll have to head off to Green City, getting through Crystal Forest, to Omi Desert, Yellow Field, and then back to Pier City straight to Purple Temple."

"Whoa. That's a lot." Jack said, curious.

"Ya. Just like my first travels." Said Tamer.

"Really?" Ask Jack. Tamer nods. "Then can you tell me secrets on how to beat the gym leaders?"

"Whoa, hey! I can't tell you that, ya? You have to figure then out yourself."

"Oh." Said Jack, looking down. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

And then Trey said, "Well, you're not the only one who try and figure out the puzzle. Tamer just jumped the ahead and blew it without even looking."

"Huh?" Ask Tamer, surprised. And Jack laughs a little.

"Thanks, Trey." Said Jack, "I'll keep that in mind." And he went off to see his little sister.

"Hey! I hope you don't tell this to people, ya?" Ask Tamer.

There, standing on the front of the deck is Jack's little sister, Erika. Jack walks up to his sister, and decides to talk to her. Erika's mind is so clear, Jack got her attention. "Hello, little sister. Miss me?"

"Big brother." Said Erika, hugging her big brother. "I missed you so much."

"I guess you have a lot of energy, haven't you?" Erika nods. Jack looks at the ocean.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Ask Erika.

"I guess." Jack replied. "It's been so long."

"Hey." Amy called. Jack and Erika got Amy's attention. "So you have two Pokémon already?" Jack nods.

"Yup." Jack replied. "You didn't know?"

"Jack!" Amy called. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Up against?" Ask Erika, nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Well…uh…" Amy thinks. "Like the gym leaders and terrible monsters." Jack turns away. "Hey!" Amy walks near Jack. "Listen, even if you get the first badge, these gym leaders won't be so easy. But however, if you train your Pokémon just right, you might be able to beat them."

"Very well." Said Jack, "Just try not to interrupt me."

"Yeah." Said Amy, playing, "Why don't you try to perform your balance at the tip of the front boat?" She points the platform at the tip of the boat. "Right there."

Jack gets off the line ropes and replies, "Very well." He walks slowly, but Erika becomes concerned.

"Big brother!" Erika called. At the end of the platform, Jack calls very loudly.

"WAAAAAHOOOOO!!!" Jack yells. "I am now the king of all Pokémon!" Jack has drawn so much attention from the people, even Tamer and Trey.

"Fine, you pass, Jack." Said Amy, shaking her head. Jack returns back to Amy and Erika. "Looks like your Pokémon are ready to battle the gym leaders."

"But, before I do." Jack said, he looks at Erika, "I was wondering."

"What is it?" Ask Erika.

Jack was a little nervous, but looks at the ocean. "That day, when we were young. Do you remember anything?"

"Oh my!" Said Erika, surprised. You still remember?" Jack nods.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, confused. "What are you two talking about?"

And then Jack said, "What happened? How did the doctors cure you?" Erika was a little scared to even answer. "Please. I must know."

"Big brother, I am sorry." Erika replies. "All I remember was blacking out, and then I was all right. I would even ask how'd it happen, but you were gone for so long, you were missing."

"Missing?" Ask Amy. "Jack, missing?"

Jack looks at Erika. "Well, I guess I find out some day." He looks at the ocean. "Soon, when I have enough badges, as my promise, I will take you to the Danto Ruins."

"Hey!" Said Amy, interrupting; "I thought you were taking me to the Danto Ruins."

Jack was surprised, and said, "Okay, okay! I'll take everyone to the Danto Ruins. Happy?"

"Thank you." Amy replied.

Jack smiles, and Erika smiles. But then suddenly, there was a huge rumbling from the ship. Jack, Amy, and Erika felt the huge rumble, and Erika slips. "Oh!"

Jack catches her. "Erika!" Erika almost fell off the ship. Pikachu keeps hold of Pichu, Eevee, and Chikorita. Tallow and Zigzagoon find a good spot to save.

"Erika! Hang on!" Jack called, holding his sister. "Don't let go!" But Jack's are feeling slippery, and the sweat releases Jack and Erika's hand. "NO!"

"AGH!" Erika screamed.

"Erika!" Amy called, worried.

Chikorita quickly releases a Vine Whip, saving Erika's life. The Vine Whip rescues Erika just in time before she fell off board. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy help Chikorita to bring Erika back on the ship. Erika gets back on board, and saw something coming out of the way.

"Look out!" Tamer shouted, covering Jack, Amy, Erika, and their Pokémon. Trey comes in, helping Tamer protect the children.

And then a man with brown short hair, red suit and blue pants shouted, "AKOOOOOOOO!" It looks like a very colossal silver creature with no hands, arms, but only a large shark fin on water. "It's him! It's Akoo! Take everyone cover! Now!" The monster starts to roar very loudly.

"_So, the crusaders are going to stop me?"_ The creature spoke. It sounds very low and dark. _"I see no defender or Empire on board."_

"That fin can talk?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"We need to stop talk thing!" One of the crusaders spoke. "But if we don't it will attack out home." Two crusaders hurried to the harpoon machine, but Tamer tries to stop them.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Tamer called. "Stick a harpoon into Akoo and it will take us down!"

"Our family!" Said the first crusader with red short hair, red suit and blue pants. "If we don't hurry…"

"Akoo will attack Pier City." Said Trey. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well…" Said the second crusader. He looks at Jack, "Summoner Jack, forgive us."

"We must…" Said the first crusader.

Jack puts a lot of thought, but thought of an idea. "Wait. I got it! Let me deal with Akoo!" Everyone was shocked.

"Ugh! You've gone crazy, ya?" Ask Tamer. "If we let you die…"

"Tamer!" Said Jack. "I'll be alright. I don't want everyone and my sister and her Pokémon become hurt by Akoo's terror." He looks at the crusaders. "Hurry! Launch!"

"Jack, you're insane!" Said Trey, but orders are orders. Trey looks at the crusaders, and both crusaders are aiming at the fin. "Hey! What are you?"

"What the?" Ask Tamer, surprised at the crusaders. "Oh boy. This won't end well." The crusaders launched the harpoon missiles at Akoo, and strap stuck to Akoo.

"_You crusaders are weak!" _Said Akoo, moving around. "So the crusaders ounces again fail. You're a fool, trying to attack me. I am the master! I can control you down with a mighty blade!"

"Hurry!" Said Jack, "Tamer! Trey! Take them out of here!"

"Tamer, we have no choice." Said Trey, looking at Tamer. "Come on."

"But…"

"Just hurry!" Tamer and Trey can't stop Jack. Instead, they took Erika, Amy, and Chikorita out of the way and into the rooms.

"Big brother!" Erika called, concerned. "Please be careful!"

Jack smiles for Erika, but stares at Akoo. He pulls out his sword and shield, called his Pokémon for battle, and the fight begins. "I'm not afraid! I can handle him!"

"Jack, don't die, okay?" Amy called.

Jack calls, "AKOOOO!!!"

"_Hmm?" _Akoo got Jack's attention. _"Well what do you know if it isn't another crusade? Another food for my main course, only a fool would challenge the great Chaos of Hell." _Jack and Pikachu are mad. _"What a fool. It's just a boy and his rat!"_

"What?" Ask Pikachu, upset. "I'm not a rat! You better stop it, or…or? I'll send Jack on you!"

"_Ha!" _Akoo roared. _"Jack Davis, the freak?"_

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. "Who you called freak, you demon!" Jack throws his sword towards Akoo, but by a surprise Jack was able to send the sword flying towards Akoo, and attack with one slash. SLASH!

"_AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" _Akoo roared in pain. _"The pain! I can't stand that sword!" _The sword comes back to Jack's hand. _"You'll regret this, you freak!"_ Akoo starts to send out three small creatures out of its body, and land on deck. They look like big moths with fangs, and blue eyes. _"Let's see if you like my minions."_

"Four against four, no problem."Said Jack, prepared.

"Jack! Zigzagoon, Tallow, and I will handle these pests." Said Pikachu, "You get Akoo."

Jack prepared his sword, and throws his sword towards Akoo. "Sonic!" The sword spins around and around, and cuts Akoo's fin. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGHH!!" _Akoo roared. The sword returns to Jack, and back to Jack's hand.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling small sparks, release a Thundershock attack on the first fiend. The first fiend is burned down to a crisp, leading two left. Next, Zigzagoon charges at the second fiend, and tackles. Pow! The second fiend goes down.

And finally, Tallow flies up, and pecks the third fiend hard. The final fiend goes down. "Okay! Pikachu, Tallow, are you ready to help?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu cheered.

"Tallow!" Tallow cheered. Akoo swims its fin to the left side, but then releases more moth fiends.

"There's more?" Ask Jack, confused. He prepared his sword, and tosses it again at Akoo. "YA!" the sword flies at Akoo, and slashes very hard. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGHHH!!" _Akoo roared. The sword comes back, and back on Jack's hand.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with small static, and then release another Thundershock attack on the first moth fiend. The first fiend turns into a crisp. Next, Zigzagoon charges at the second fiend, and makes a full body Tackle. Pow! The second fiend takes a hit and falls down. And lastly, Tallow files up, and Pecks the last fiend. The third fiend falls in defeat.

Akoo starts to move around again by swimming to the front, but can't summon back up. "Look!" Jack called. "He's a coward!" Jack throws his sword again at Akoo. "Ya!" The sword spins around again, and slashes Akoo hard. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGGHHH!!!"_ Akoo roared. The sword returns and back to Jack's hand.

"Jack!" Pikachu called. "Akoo is getting weaker." Now Pikachu charges up small electricity, and Thundershock Akoo. Akoo took less damage from a small static attack. Zigzagoon growls at Akoo, and Akoo drops its strength just a little. And Tallow flies all the way to Akoo, and pecks hard. Not enough damage, but will do very good. Tallow comes back to Jack.

Akoo swims to the right side, and brings out three more fiends. Three fiends land on the ship, and become fiend moths again. Jack throws his sword again at Akoo. "FRA!" The sword spins around again, and then slashes Akoo hard. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGHH!!" _Akoo roared. _"Cut that out!"_

"Never!" Jack replied.

"Jack!" Pikachu said. "We know his strategy. He's only using three enemies. Every time we defeat three of them, he'll just bring out more. You have to keep going."

Pikachu charges up electricity, and release Thundershock on the first fiend. The first fiend is shocked by static, and falls in defeat. Zigzagoon charges at the second fiend, and Tackles very hard. Pow! The second fiend falls in defeat. And lastly, Tallow flies up, and Pecks the last fiend down. The last fiend falls in defeat.

"_You try and solved my strategy, huh?" _Akoo called. _"This will not happen!" _Akoo swims back to the front and summons more reinforcements. More fiends land on the ship, and appear.

"Not going to happen, Akoo!" Said Jack. Jack prepared his sword, and throws the sword at Akoo. "YA!" The sword spins around and around, and slashes Akoo. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGHHH!!" _Akoo roared loudly. The sword comes back to Jack's hand.

"How many times can I hit Akoo?" Ask Jack. "I've only done six swings and he's still swimming."

"Keep going, Jack!" Said Pikachu. He charges up small electricity, and then release another Thundershock attack on the first fiend. The first fiend becomes electrocuted and falls in defeat. Next, Zigzagoon charges at the second fiend, and tackles very hard. The second fiend falls down in defeat. And lastly, Tallow flies up, and pecks the third fiend. The third fiend is pecked hard and falls in defeat.

Akoo swims to the left, but can't summon more reinforcements. "Gotcha!" Jack shouted. Jack prepared his sword, and tosses his sword at Akoo. "Sonic!" The sword flies towards Akoo, and slashes hard. Slash!

"_AAAAAGGGHH!!" _Akoo wailed. _"That's enough!" _The sword comes back to Jack's hand.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with small static, and then send a Thundershock attack on Akoo. Zap! Small damage is just enough, but then all of the sudden, Akoo is paralyzed.

"_What? How's that possible?"_

Zigzagoon starts to growl at Akoo, dropping its strength down. Tallow flies off towards Akoo, and pecks hard. Akoo felt small pain, and Tallow returns to its spot. Akoo can't even move that spot, and can't summon more fiends.

"We got you now, Akoo!" Jack announced. Jack prepared his sword, chucks his swords towards Akoo. "Ya!" The sword spins around, flying towards Akoo, and slashes very hard. Slash!

"_AAAAGGGHHH!!!" _Akoo wailed loudly in a mighty roar. _"NO MORE!" _The swords come back to Jack's hand.

"We're ending it here and now, Akoo!" Jack called.

Pikachu charges up electricity feeling his red cheeks with small static, and then zap Akoo. Akoo takes small damage, but still flying. It seems Akoo is becoming slow on swimming. Zigzagoon growls more at Akoo, and Akoo drops its strength down. And finally, Tallow flies at Akoo, and pecks hard.

Peck! Akoo is finally defeated. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!" _Akoo wailed loudly with a very mighty roar. _"This can't be! I won't forget this Jack Davis, you Pokémon loving freak!" _Akoo swims back underwater, and disappear under the ocean.

Tallow returns back to Jack. The battle was over, but the tsunami was stronger. Everyone is still panicking from Akoo's mighty rage. Jack pulls out Zigzagoon and Tallow's Poké balls quickly, and returns them back into their Poké balls. Zigzagoon and Tallow return back into their Poké balls, and Jack puts the balls away. By one powerful blow from the tsunami, it hits the boat very hard.

When the tsunami is cleared, everyone came out to see if Akoo is finally gone. Erika, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and the rest of the crew check to see if Akoo is finally gone. It seems that everything around the deck is whipped clean. Tamer and Trey shook off the water, "I'm glad it's gone, ya?" Ask Tamer.

"Where's big brother?" Ask Erika, concerned. They look to see if there are survivors. And what see are two figures sitting near the broken harpoon. "Oh!"

"Ah. He's alive." Said Tamer.

"So Jack and his Pokémon survived against Akoo after all." Said Trey.

Amy looks at Jack and said, "Please don't do that again."

Jack looks up with a smile, and gets up. "That's some fight. Too bad it wasn't that hard to deal with."

But by another shock, a tentacle appeared from the ocean. Everyone was surprised, even Jack and Pikachu looked behind and saw a tentacle. The tentacle grabs Jack, and drags him into the ocean.

"JACK!" Erika shouted, shocked.

"Jack!" Tamer shouted, going after Jack. Pikachu dives into the ocean, following Tamer and Trey Tamer's Pokémon is a big manta ray with black circles on its wings and Trey's Pok'emon is a tiny blue turtle with an orange shell on its back.

Jack is holding its breath for being underwater, but couldn't hold much longer. Tamer then throws the ball at the tentacle, and the tentacle frees Jack. Trey gives Jack and Pikachu an Air Breather, and Jack and Pikachu put the Air Breather on. The warriors and their Pokémon look up ahead, and saw a very giant Jellyfish like with blue body and purple poison on two sides.

They prepared themselves for battle. It seems the giant jellyfish is holding two dolphins like Pokémon as hostages, and need to be rescued.

Jack charges at the left side, and attacks the tentacle. Slash! The left tentacle frees the first dolphin Pokémon, and it makes a swim for it. Next, Pikachu charges at the second tentacle like in a quick paste, and tackles the second tentacle hard. The second tentacle frees the second dolphin Pokémon, and the dolphin Pokémon swims away.

Tamer aims at the giant jellyfish, and tosses his ball at the giant jellyfish. The giant jellyfish takes a hit, and the ball returns back to Tamer. Next, Mantine swims up to the giant jellyfish, and attacks with its wings. The giant jellyfish is taking more hits from Tamer and Mantine.

Trey swims at the giant yellow fish, and by using his axe; he slashes the giant jellyfish. The giant jellyfish is hit, but not very happy. Squirtle swims up to the giant jellyfish, and pounds it. The giant jellyfish takes small hit, but becomes mad.

Something appeared from nowhere; they look like small jellyfishes, four of them appeared to help the giant jellyfish. Four small jellyfishes swim towards Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, and Mantine, and then attack. Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow! Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, and Mantine take small hits.

Jack swims up to the first small jellyfish, and attacks with his longsword. Slash! The first small jellyfish fades away. Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap the second small jellyfish. The second jellyfish becomes electrocuted, and fades away.

Tamer prepared its right arm, and tosses his ball at the third small jellyfish. The third small jellyfish is hit, and fades away. The ball then returns back to Tamer. Mantine finally swims up to the final small jellyfish, and attacks with its wings. The final small jellyfish is hit and fades away.

Trey swims up to the large jellyfish, and attacks with his axe. SLASH! The large jellyfish takes a big hit. And finally, Squirtle swims up to the large jellyfish, and pounds hard.

The large jellyfish takes a small, but starts to attack. It used its three tentacles to reach out and touches Jack, Tamer, and Trey. Jack, Tamer, and Trey are hit, and drained by the large jellyfish.

Jack is angry. He swims at the large jellyfish, and attacks with his longsword. The large jellyfish takes a big hit. Next, Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap the large jellyfish. The large jellyfish is shocked.

Tamer prepared its arm, and tosses his ball at the large jellyfish. The large jellyfish is hit, and the ball returns back to Tamer. Mantine swims up to the large jellyfish, and attacks with its wings. The large jellyfish takes a big hit, but still able to swim.

Trey swims up to the large jellyfish, and attacks with its axe. Slash! The large jellyfish takes large damage, but still swims. Squirtle swims up to the large jellyfish, and then pounds the large jellyfish. Now the large jellyfish is madder, and calls for backup. Four small jellyfishes appeared to help the large jellyfish.

But however, our heroes has backup too. Lots of Water Pok'emon came to help our heroes for fend off the small jellyfishes. The large jellyfish starts to spin around, and release a whirlpool towards our heroes. Tamer, Trey, Mantine, and Squirtle are lucky to dodge it. But for Jack and Pikachu, they are hit and exhausted from the fight. But what's worst, Jack lost his Air Breather, and he can't breath underwater very long.

Jack has to hurry to surface before he drowns. And then the large jellyfish starts to attack. Pikachu was able to avoid the attack, but unfortunately, Jack is hit very hard, and starts to fall underwater. Not only Jack is falling, but also Pikachu fainted because of Jack.

Tamer hurries to the rescue. As for Trey and Squirtle, with one more final blow, Tamer slashes the large jellyfish, and Squirtle pounds the large jellyfish together. The large jellyfish is defeated, and starts to fade away with the small jellyfishes.

As Jack and Pikachu become unconscious underwater, Jack is nearly asleep. But, Jack's eyes are a bit open, and saw two figures coming close to Jack and Pikachu. And then, Jack closed his eyes; continue to fall until he dies.

Notes:

-They encounter Akoo for the first time

-Jack and Pikachu were lucky to be alive


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon: Hero Quest

Episode 9

Temple of Life

"…" As Jack and Pikachu remain close of their eyes, they opened to eyes to see if they died. But they haven't died. Jack and Pikachu saw the blue sky. Jack thought, _"Are we dead? Or is this heaven?"_ He gets up, and then sees everyone on board. "Ugh." He feels his head. "Is this a dream?"

"Not really, ya?" Ask a voice. Jack looks around, and saw Pikachu, Tamer, and Trey with Jack. "You actually survived this time."

"Big brother?" Ask a voice. And the voice shouts, "Big brother!" A girl with long green dress and short green hair hugs Jack. "What happened, big brother? I was so worried."

"I'm alright, Erika." Jack replied. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. "But the battle was really hard for me to handle."

"Jack, don't ever do that again." Said a voice. Jack saw a girl with black hair, blue skirt, and black shirt. "You had us all worried back there."

"Alright, alright." Said Jack. He feels his head. "All I need is just sleep. That battle was intense." He walks to his room, and heads to bed. "Good night."

Trey looks at the ocean. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Ask Tamer.

"That was a Pokémon." Trey replied. "It's Tentacruel. Akoo must have turned good Pokémon into Sinspawn."

"So, that Sinspawn would have killed by Jack by any chance?" Ask Tamer. Erika becomes more scared. Tamer and Trey looks at Erika, but apologizes for scaring her. "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go with your brother, and we'll handle things here."

"Uh, right." Erika leaves and goes to her brother's room. And Amy goes to her room.

As Tamer and Trey watches them leave, they continue to discuss. "As I was saying, if that Sinspawn did kill Jack, what will happen?"

And Trey replies, "Since Jack is both Summoner and Empire…_all will be lost. _It would like saying our 'hero of destiny' is gone, and this world is destroyed." Tamer is shocked. "I'm tired. I better turn in before arriving to Pierbell Village." Trey goes to bed.

"Wait. I'll go turn in too." And Tamer heads to bed.

It's sunset from the village, and the boat has finally arrived at its point. The boat's announcement calls out load for passengers that the boat has arrived at Pierbell Village. Trey and Tamer comes up on deck, and looks at the village. But in shock, it was too late.

Tamer gasped and said, "What? No."

"It's horrible to watch." Said Trey.

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Amy walk up on deck, and saw everything. Akoo's terror attacked Pierbell Village. Homes were destroyed, the bridges are broken down, and even the next route is even blocked by a very huge boulder. So many people lived in this peaceful village, but was no match for Akoo's reign of terror.

"…Akoo." Said Erika. "He will pay for his crime."

"What happened?" Ask Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "We were gone a bit long, and now…"

"Pierbell Village was under attack." Trey replied. "You better do something about this, empire." Trey walks off, taking Tamer and the team to go help out the village. Amy and Erika walks down the stairs to the bridge, and Jack and Pikachu watch them leave. As Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder, Jack follows down the bridge, and follows the Aurochs.

"Jack." Said Tamer. "Well do what we can to fix the village."

"Oh. Okay." Said Jack. Even in his own adventures as a Pokémon Warrior, thins become very hard in life. But this is terrible to see Akoo's attack, and nothing can stop that invincible sin. "But where is Amy and my sister are going?"

"Don't know." Said Tamer, and he points a small path. "Follow them that way, and that'll lead you something you must do."

"_Must do?" _Jack thought. Jack and Pikachu follow the path, and hurries. Jack and Pikachu found Erika and Amy talking to a small group of people. Even the villagers are sad. Erika turns around and saw Jack.

"Big brother." Said Erika, "You're here."

"Hi, little sister." Said Jack.

"Lord Jack." Said the old man, wearing brown robes and white pants. "Nice to see you."

Jack bows to the leader. "It is an honor, sir."

"Ever since we are wanted from Akoo, we await for the Summoner to come and perform the sending. Our love ones died ever since Akoo attacked our village."

"_Sending?" _Jack thought.

"We need the Summoner to perform the sending for our loved ones to the Farplane." Said the leader.

"Yeah…great." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "I will do what I can." The leader walks to the grave and waits. But, Jack has no idea how to even do the sending, even though it's his first job. Jack and Pikachu saw Trey slouching on a log. Jack had to ask. "Uh, question: 'what's a sending?'"

Trey took a deep breath and responds, "You are clueless, aren't you?" Jack nods. "A sending is where the summoner performs the sending, and send those who died to the Farplane before they become fiends."

Jack is confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, tell us." Said Pikachu.

"Figures." Said Trey, "But you are affected by Akoo's toxin. You remember that if a person has died, the dead grows jealous and anger. If anger and hate affects a dead person, the dead person turns into a fiend. That's why you, as a summoner, perform the sending for those who have died." He gets up, "But remember, Jack. When you perform the sending, they must be sent to the Farplane. Try not to mess this up."

Jack was a bit nervous, but looks at the water grave of red coffins. "Okay." He nods. He walks to the grave, and looks at his Pikachu. "Are you ready?"

"Scared." Pikachu replied.

"Well, gives them a place where they can rest in peace." Said Jack. Jack pulls out his sword, and starts to walk, by surprise, over water. "!" He hurries over to the center spot, and performs the sending.

As Jack and Pikachu performs the dance, there were blue flames in the torches. The souls from their coffins come out, and started to fly off to the Farplane. There were so many cries; it was sad to see the people gone.

With one more performance, Jack was able to send the entire souls to the Farplane, for the souls eternal rest. So few people watch the souls fly off to the Farplane, and Jack and Pikachu walk back on to port. Jack and Pikachu take on last look at the souls flying away, and Jack has on tear on his left eye.

"Jack." Said Tamer. "Pikachu."

"Big brother." Said Erika. "Pikachu."

Jack and Pikachu got their attention, and look at Tamer and Erika. "I'm sorry. How did I do?"

"Very good, Jack." Said Tamer. "For now, the souls will rest in peace at the Farplane." Jack and Pikachu need a place to stay, and the villagers escort the team to a hotel. But before Jack could go to sleep, he looks at the sun.

"_Akoo." _Jack thought, _"You monster. You will pay for this. When I find you, I will take you down."_

The sun rises in a morning day; Jack and Pikachu were sleeping at a small hotel, and needs to find the first gym before going to another temple. As Jack and Pikachu come down stairs with their gear in shape, they stand on the floor with a big yawn.

"Good day, sir." Said a young lady with a blue uniform and yellow hair.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"I said: 'good day,' sir." She said.

"Oh, good day, ma'am." Jack replied.

"You have a visitor." She said. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, "A visitor needs to see me?" She nods. "I guess I better go." Jack and Pikachu leave the hut, and found a strange player with bold head, a yellow suit, and brown shoes. "!"

"Jack!" He said. "Tamer needs to talk to you, now." And the player hurries to his coach. Jack and Pikachu follow the blitzball player to Tamer.

But as far away from the village, the blitzball player isn't taking Jack and Pikachu to see Tamer. The blitzball player is taking Jack and Pikachu towards a road through the jungles. Jack has no idea the blitzball player is taking Jack away from the village.

And then, the blitzball player stops. Jack and Pikachu stops behind the player. "Hey, sir, what's going on, and why did you lead us here?"

"Because, Jack," the player said, "You don't remember your guider, don't you?" Jack and Pikachu are confused.

"What?" Ask Jack. "But you're not my guider."

The blitzball player then started to glow white, and turns into a purple white skin with a purple long tail, three fingers, and almost look like a humanoid Pokémon. "Remember me?" Jack and Pikachu are shocked.

"M-m-Mewtwo?" That wasn't a blitzball player after all, but only Mewtwo disguised as a blitzball player. Mewtwo must have either copied the blitzball player's body, or consider as the Genetic Pokémon, there is no possible way it could have learn Transform.

"Mewtwo, how did you find me, or how did you do that?" Ask Jack.

"Because a guider never tells anyone his or her secret." Mewtwo replied. "And second, I have a hard time with your friend."

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Because of Amy, it's her fault." Said Mewtwo.

"Amy?"

"Hold it, how is Amy your problem?" Ask Pikachu.

Mewtwo turns away. Jack and Pikachu are curious. And then Mewtwo yells in a thought, "Because she made me do those chores of her! I'm a guider, not her chore boy!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"YAGH!"

"AGH!"

"Now Mewtwo, relax. I don't know how Amy can do that to you." Said Jack.

"Well, Jack," said Mewtwo, "Why don't you ask your new fiancé out?"

"WHAT?" Ask Jack, "She is not my fiancé!"

"I don't know." Pikachu smirked. And he starts to tees Jack, "Jack and Amy, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S…" But Jack is annoyed, and punches Pikachu off his shoulder. POW! "CHA!"

"I hate if when you do that!" Jack shouted.

"Ow." Said Pikachu, in pain; "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Now Jack, you should have calm down right now." Said Mewtwo. "And what about the other girl?"

"? You mean Jena?" Ask Jack.

"What was the big idea getting another girl?" Ask Mewtwo.

"But, Mewtwo…" Jack said, but Mewtwo interrupted Jack.

"Never mind. I need to tell you something." Jack and Pikachu are listening. "Listen, you two, unless you got more Pokémon, you don't want to end up dead." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "A temple called, 'Temple of Life' has been here ever since you arrived. I need you and your Pokémon to go to the temple. There's a force energy waiting for you called, 'Force Heal'. This force allows you to heal or recover yourself for being damage. You must go now."

"Whoa, really?" Ask Jack.

"Hurry now, Jack, you don't have much time." Said Mewtwo. Jack and Pikachu looks up ahead, and found a big gray time. "Oh, before I leave, do me a favor." Jack and Pikachu looks at Mewtwo, confused. "If you make me stuck with Amy, again…" And he shouts, "I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY THE EARTH!"

"WHAO!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, surprised. And Mewtwo white body teleports away.

"Sheesh, Jack." Said Pikachu, "Can he do that?"

"I doubt guiders get to destroy the earth." Jack disagreed. "Unless something else tells him what to do." And so, after talking to Mewtwo, Jack and Pikachu follow the road to go into the temple. But, unaware, Jack looks behind, feeling that he's being followed.

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "I think someone is following us." But Jack and Pikachu saw nothing. "Oh, never mind."

"We better go." Said Pikachu.

And then a voice said, "Hey!" Jack and Pikachu turned around, and saw a figure hiding behind the trees.

"! Who's there?" Who would appear? A girl with black hair, blue skirt, black shirt, and blue sandals appeared from the trees. "? Amy?"

"What is she doing here?" Ask Pikachu.

"Amy, what is this about? Why are you following us?"

"Cause, I want to go with you guys?" Ask Amy, and he tiny yellow mouse appeared on her left shoulder.

"Pichu." It said.

"Amy, this is serious. I can't let you come with us. It's too dangerous. Only our powers can enter."

"Yeah, because Jack and I here have force powers, and you don't have any force powers." Said Pikachu, showing off.

"Fine." Said Amy, turning away.

"Great." Said Jack relieved.

"Otherwise, if you want to come with us…" Pikachu said, and Jack was surprised. "You got to do is go to this Force Academy. But you got to qualify to enter the Temple of…" But Jack grabs Pikachu, and shuts his mouth. "Agh!"

"Is that noodle head of yours spoiling?" Ask Jack, "You can't tell her that!"

"Okay." Said Amy, looking down.

Jack and Pikachu are a little surprise. "? What, you want to come?"

"Yes." Amy replied.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave this to us warriors, only." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu walk into the temple. Amy becomes angry.

"Those two are going to die!" Said Amy, "When I get my hands on them, they will so pay!"

"Pichu." Her Pokémon replied with a nod.

Jack and Pikachu left Amy and Pichu behind to enter the temple. But Jack doesn't want them to enter the temple; he wants Amy and Pichu to be safe. As, at the Temple of Life, Jack and Pikachu will have to solve few puzzles, and make their way to earn another force ability.

As they enter inside the temple, the ceiling starts to shake. "What was that vibration?" Ask Jack, looking around.

Pikachu looks behind, and by surprised, "Jack, look! Our way out; it's sealing itself!" Jack looks behind, and by shock saw the door sealing itself. Jack and Pikachu hurried to the door, but by a surprise, the door closes itself for good.

"Drat!" Jack shouted, "We're trap!"

"Oh man, how are we going to get out?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well, there's one thing to do." Jack replies, looking at the trail, "Solve our way out."

Jack and Pikachu will have to be very cautious when it comes to dungeons. They will have to get to the end of the temple, defeat fiends, and earn new powers. As they enter in the first room, they found five fiends, kind of like small spiders.

"AGH!" Pikachu jumped. "Spiders!"

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is fight these spiders." Said Jack, pulling out his sword and shield. "Ready?" He charges at the small spider, and attacks, "Agh! Fra! YA!" The first small spider falls to the ground in defeat.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the first second small spider. "CHU!!" The second spider is shocked from static, and falls in defeated. As Jack and Pikachu continues to fight to take down the final spider, and then the entire spider colony makes a run for it.

"Wow." Said Jack, surprised. "That wasn't so bad."

"Just too easy." Said Pikachu. As they go to the next room, they find a ladder. "A ladder?" Jack and Pikachu look up at the top, and found an open room. "Here we go." Jack and Pikachu climbs up the ladder to the top. As they stand on to the next floor, they look up ahead, and found a room shape like a big circle. Jack and Pikachu look up again, and saw something floating. It looks like a big blue energy, way up high.

"Do we have to do this?" Ask Pikachu.

"I guess so." Said Jack, getting on the first platform. "When in doubt, starting jumping." Jack and Pikachu jumps from platform to platform, making their way to the force energy light. "The sooner we get the energy, the better we can get out of here."

But when they continue to jump from platform to platform, something sounds like running water. Jack and Pikachu look down, and saw the water rising from the floor. "Agh!"

"What?" Ask Pikachu, "A trap?"

"No, this is different." Said Jack.

"Uh, Jack, I forgot to mention something. We can't swim well." And both Jack and Pikachu continue to jump on platforms to the top. "Jack, do me a favor! Don't touch the water! And never make go on crazy adventures with you, ever!"

When they finally reach to the top, Jack grabs the force energy, but stops at the final platform. "Huh?" He looks down below, and sees the water stop flooding. "Did it stop?"

"I guess it's safe to go down now?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at Pikachu, "I thought you said we couldn't swim."

"Oh wait," Pikachu said, scratching the back of his hair, "I forgot. We can swim."

Jack looks serious at Pikachu, "You need to make up your mind."

"But, uh…" Pikachu looks down, "How do we get out of here?"

Jack looks at the water, and found something down below, "I got it." He looks at Pikachu, "Follow my lead." Jack dives down to the water, and swims to the bottom of the floor. Pikachu follows Jack by a dive, and swims behind Jack.

As Jack and Pikachu swims to the bottom of the floor, they found a cork. Jack points at the cork, Pikachu nods, and both Jack and Pikachu pull the cork very hard. The cork opens, draining the water out of the floor, and out somewhere else. The water is gone, and the room is clean from water.

"Phew." Said Jack, breathing. "That was close."

"Too close." Said Pikachu, breathing. The door opens to another room. "There's more?"

"Oh yeah." Said Jack, "We better keep going." Jack and Pikachu enter through the door, and into the next room. They hear a strange sound, kind of like weird talking. Jack and Pikachu look at the next room, and found one monster like with a big nose, pointy ears, and small is asleep. _"It's asleep." _He whispered.

"_? It's asleep?" _Pikachu whispered.

"_Yeah, let's hurry and use a…" _Jack whispered, but then the door slams behind Jack and Pikachu, making a big sound.

"Agh!"

The fiend woke up, and saw Jack and Pikachu, preparing its weapon with a sword. Jack and Pikachu prepared their battle against the fiend.

"Oh well, no turning back." Said Jack, prepared. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Said Pikachu.

The fiend charges in at Jack, and tries to attack. Jack manages to use its shield to block the attack. "Oh yeah, try this, you monster!" Jack starts to attack with his sword by three slashes. "Fra! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The first fiend wails, and falls down in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Said Pikachu, cheering. "That was easy!" You sure? Three more of those fiends appeared from another room, and Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Huh?"

"What, three against two?" Ask Jack, "That's not fair! Pikachu!"

"I'm on it!" Pikachu shouted, charging its electricity. "CHU!!" Pikachu zaps the first fiend, and falls to the ground. The first fiend falls to the ground. Two fiends were shock its brother is down, and yells at Jack and Pikachu. "They never learn, do that? I couldn't understand what they're saying, or what they are."

"We'll just take them all down." Said Jack, charging in the attack. "Charge!" He attacks the second fiend. "Fra! Hu! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The second fiend falls down to the ground.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap the last fiend. "Pikachu!" The last fiend falls in defeat. There are no more fiends, which means Jack and Pikachu won the battle.

"Yes!" Said Jack. Something appeared in front of Jack and Pikachu, and it looks like a chest. "?" Jack opens the chest; a light shines in the chest, pulls out something, and shows some kind of weapon. It looks like a Bow. And inside is a Quiver full of arrows, about thirty arrows. "Wow. My mom told me not to play with arrows unless I master this."

Pikachu looks at the doors, and notice that each door is locked. "Great, the doors are still lock, and there's no way out." One door starts to open, and shows a big eye. Pikachu jumped, "Agh!" And jumps on Jack's right shoulder. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Jack looks at the bow and arrow. Jack pulls one arrow, pulls the arrow back with the bow, aims at the eye, "But what will happen if I shot an arrow at that big eye?" And shot an arrow at the big eye. The big eye closes, and opens a dark door. It opens. Jack and Pikachu enter through the door, and found a very huge room.

The room is very dark, and has no light. There is more sound, but sounds like a big spider sound. Jack and Pikachu looks around, wonder where to find light. But then, Pikachu looks up, and become shocks. "Agh! What is that?" Jack looks up, and saw a very big eye.

The eye starts to blink, and come out of its shadow. It's a big spider, and starts to climb up the ceiling. "A spider?" Ask Jack.

"What do we do?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied, thinking. "I've never face against a powerful like this."

"What about that bow and arrow you have?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack is surprised, and said, "You're a genius!" Jack pulls out a bow, and one arrow. "Okay, we need one shot at the eye." Jack aims his arrow at the eye, and then Jack releases the arrow. The arrow flies towards the eye, and it hits the eye. The giant spider comes down with a big Pow! And the giant spider is now stunned on the ground.

"Now!" Jack shouted, charging in the attack. Jack continues to attack the giant spider's eye with his sword, and Pikachu zaps the eye. The giant spider starts to wobble around, and then falls. And then, the giant spider starts to disintegrate itself, and drops a special item ground. It looks like a full-contained heart.

"We won!" Pikachu cheered. And then by a big surprise, a very bright energy lights up the entire room. "We beat that powerful fiend in our first try!"

Jack picks up the item, and Jack and entire Pokémon feel their strength, their stamina, and their body grow. Another door opens, and both Jack and Pikachu enter through the door.

After the battle, Jack and Pikachu found a room full of big eyes stuck towards a wall. Jack pulls out a bow and said, "Again." He aims the arrow with his bow at one eye, and shoots the arrow. The big eye is shot, releasing a fire on the torch, and saw a large pool of water in the room.

"Okay, so now what?" Ask Pikachu. Jack jumps on the second platform, and pushes the button. The targets start to move around the room, and a big chance for Jack to practice hitting the targets. "Whoa! Jack, look! Target Practice!"

Jack pulls out each arrow, and aim at one target at a time. "Oh well, here we go." And then fires each arrow on each time targets. "I wasn't able to get enough practice for using bow and arrows, but this should take some times.

"Good shot." Said Pikachu. "That should be enough."

"Oh yeah." Said Jack. The door opens, and Jack and Pikachu finally exit out of the temple. "I hope I never want to do that again."

Jack and Pikachu finally come out of the temple, and saw a figure waiting for Jack and Pikachu. "Jack, Pikachu, you pass. I see you're alive in one piece."

"Well, thanks, Mewtwo." Said Jack.

"It looks like your becoming the Hero I see." Said Mewtwo, "Jack, listen. I need to talk to you."

"? What is it?" Ask Jack.

"Ever since you were gone, I have to watch Amy. Where were you?"

And Jack replies, "I was sent flying away by Doctor Pierce. It wasn't my fault to leave you with Amy."

"So, you did encounter the evil scientist, didn't you?"

"You know what man?"

"What's his idea is to turn Pokémon into a powerful machine, robotic or out of control." Jack and Pikachu surprised. "The reason why is because he wants to use the Empire Sword to become more powerful. But who stole the Empire Sword was his question."

"But…the sword chose me." Said Jack.

"That's correct, Jack. The sword chose you, and you're the only hope to protect the Pokémon of the world. Ever since Doctor Pierce try to turn use all into those machina things, he had the idea of ruling the world by using us Pokémon as slaves."

"That's terrible!" Said Jack, surprised.

"But you, you were chosen by the sword, and the sword chose you indeed. Those who are Pure of Hero can use the Empire Sword at will. But, if you haven't pulled out that sword, then Doctor Pierce would have destroyed the earth. Unless Doctor Pierce will try to do his best to turn harmless to madness, you'll have to find a way to take him down."

"So, what are you saying is, if I don't get the sword, Doctor Pierce will control the world to evil?"

"Yes." Mewtwo replies. "But Jack, this is risky. Do you want to know what Doctor Pierce has in store is?"

"What?"

"Well, who created us all?"

"Easy, it's Ho-oh." Jack replied with a simple answer.

"Wrong." Mewtwo disagreed. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "He already created Ho-oh."

"Well, who is it?"

Mewtwo was in silence, and then replies, "…Zucion." Jack and Pikachu are appealed. "Ever since Pikachu was created by Zucion, people believe that Zucion doesn't exist. But Jack, Zucion was the one who created us all, and the one who stopped the war."

"The war?" Ask Jack.

"I'll explain it to you." And Mewtwo remembers a history. "Long ago, between Man and Pokémon, they collide into battle, trying to see is the best; the killing, the destruction, and the clash. Unless the world will end up to ashes of death, the war has to end in one certain way. But then, one day, Zucion, the great god, shine the light in the sky, as he appeared to end the war.

"Now it brings peace and harmony to all mankind and all Pokémon together. Until to keep the world in save, Zucion vanished, and must remain hidden from a human eye. Thanks to Zucion, he was about to summon the twelve Chinese Zodiacs, the mighty ones when capture all together to ask for Zucion face-to-face. So be very careful when dealing with Zucion.

"So, Jack, does that answer your question?"

Jack nods. "Uh-huh."

"Good," Mewtwo said, "I sense you have a new force energy within you." Mewtwo gives Jack another energy, "Here. I will give you this ability of sensing mystic." Jack takes the energy. "It allows you to see people's energy, but remember that every person has blue energy in his or her body."

"Thanks, Mewtwo." Said Jack.

"Thank you." Said Pikachu.

"Hey, what can I say?" Mewtwo said, "I'm just being your guider."

After Jack and Pikachu finally pass a big test, and getting a new ability, and a new weapon: the Bow and Arrow, Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo continue their adventure, and heads west to the next gym. Jack and his Pok'emon will have to be ready for their first gym battle, until…

Jack felt something shaking from his Poké dex, and checks something. "Oh!" Jack looks at something kind of letter from his Pok'e dex, and reads his letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hi Jack, It's me, your sister. I heard you got two new Pokemon, and I was worried you would be gone for a long time. I must know how that happen, you poor Brother. I wish I could help; I can't tell where are you. Listen: I've been invited to go to the Crystal_ _Forest, because my friends are doing the Grass Pokemon. And I want to be a Grass_ _Master. My friends want you to come. If you come, we can help you find a Grass Pokemon you like. Don't worry about me. Show us a Picture of your Grass Pokemon_ _you want. I'll be waiting Big Brother._

_Love: Erika Davis._

"_Thanks, Erika." _Jack thought. It looks like Jack did promise something very important. He promised to find Jena to go to a date to the Pokémon Pride Fair. So now, Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo head off through the jungle, and make their way to the Fair. Will they be victorious for his first gym badge? Find out until Episode 10.

Notes:

-Jack has a new ability: Heal and Seeing

-Jack and Pikachu learn the truth from Doctor Pierce and Zucion

-Jack has a letter from Erika

-Jack and Pikachu are becoming strong


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Hero Quest

Episode 10

Pokémon Pride Fair

After Jack and Pikachu obtain two new force abilities, Heal and Seeing, and with a new weapon, the bow and arrow; Jack and Pikachu know the story from Doctor Pierce and the one call Zucion. Jack and Pikachu however left his friends behind to get to another town, but something holds Jack back, and it's his date with Jena. At that time, Jack will have to train with Mewtwo before facing against the next gymleader.

"So, Zucion created you." Jack said, sitting on a stump, "Do you really believe it was Zucion who created every Legendary Pok'emon?" Mewtwo nods. "I see. So if Zucion wanted to be summoned, I have to capture or collect the entire Chinese Zodiac I see." Jack picks up his tea, and start drinking.

"Correct." Said Mewtwo, "The reason why Zucion is connected to the Chinese Pokémon, is because Zucion is considered to be the center of creation. Zucion is considered as the 'Zodiac Pokémon'."

"Zodiac Pokémon?" Ask Jack, confused.

"I wish I could tell you how to capture and defeat Zucion, but…" Mewtwo said, but he was interrupted by Jack's surprise.

"You know how to capture Zucion?" Ask Jack, surprised, "You know how to defeat him?" Jack even grabbed his guider's arm.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied in a big surprise, "Now let go of me. That arm is my special arm."

"Sorry." Said Jack, letting Mewtwo's arm go. "I was surprised of what you said."

"As I was saying, before," Mewtwo explained, "I know how to defeat or capture Zucion, but I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"It's against the law to make us guiders tell people the weakness of Zucion. I can't do that, or I will have to destroy you."

"Aww!" Jack complained. "That's' not fair." He's upset, "Okay, that's it! If you won't tell me," He points at Mewtwo; "I challenge you to a real battle!"

"Please." Said Mewtwo, putting his tea on the table, "Why would you, a Pokémon Warrior, battle against your guider?"

"Because, I want to know how to defeat Zucion, now!"

"Very well, but a very fair warning." Mewtwo points at Jack, "If you die, don't blame this challenge on me. What's your wager before we duel?"

Jack thinks, and said, "If I win…" Pikachu surprised, "You have to tell me how to capture Zucion. And if you win?"

And Mewtwo replies, "You will have to die from my secret."

"Agh!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Pikachu tries to stop Jack.

"Jack, don't fight him!" Pikachu said, scared. "He's way beyond our level!"

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Jack said in a high spirit. "Mewtwo was beaten before at the Pokémon Center. He should be easy to handle in battle."

"Very well, have it your way." Said Mewtwo, "Let's go."

And so Jack and Pikachu fight against Mewtwo to know the secret of Zucion. It was not a very easy fight, because Mewtwo is very powerful than Jack's rank. How is Jack going to take down Mewtwo when his level is a bit low than his guider?

"Ready to battle?" Ask Mewtwo.

"Bring it on, Mewtwo." Said Jack, prepared arm.

"Let the challenge," Mewtwo, and he shot out a big black ball towards Jack and Pikachu, "Begin!" Jack and Pikachu jumps out of the way just in time!

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, avoiding the ball in the nick of time. "Hey Mewtwo, that's not fair! Getting a head…" And Mewtwo charges in on Jack and Pikachu, "Start!" Mewtwo tries to attack Jack and Pikachu again by using a shadow palm, but Jack and Pikachu avoided the attack.

"Whoa!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"Dang, how'd I miss?" Ask Mewtwo.

"Our turn!" Said Jack. Jack charges in at Mewtwo, and attacks. "Fra!" Slash! Mewtwo takes a hit. "Okay, Pikachu!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap Mewtwo with Thundershock. "Ka-Chu!" Mewtwo becomes electrocuted, but remains strong.

"Is that enough?" Ask Mewtwo. Mewtwo charges a Shadow Ball, and tosses the ball at Pikachu. "Hmph!" The shadow ball flies and hits Pikachu very hard, but remains standing.

Jack tosses his sword at Mewtwo. "Sonic!" The sword flies, and stops the sword with a telekinetic power. Jack was surprised. "Huh? How did he?" And then Mewtwo sends the sword right back at Jack. "?" Jack's force power stops the sword from attack.

"Very impressive." Said Mewtwo, "So, like his father."

Pikachu feels the electricity from his cheeks, and the zap Mewtwo. Mewtwo felt a small spark, but still floats.

"My turn." Mewtwo starts to bring in another Shadow Ball, and waits. "Huh? Again? Okay, I'll use the…" But Mewtwo vanished, and appears behind Jack and Pikachu.

"AGH!"

Mewtwo launched the Shadow Ball at both Jack and Pikachu for incredible damage. But Pikachu was lucky, and Jack is almost on the ground in pain. "Shoot. What do I do?"

"Jack," Said Pikachu, worried, "Let's quit. He's too strong, and I can't take it."

Jack looks at Mewtwo and said, "You maybe too strong, but I can still try and take you down." Jack gets up slowly, and tries to attack by a slash. Slash! Mewtwo takes minimum damage, and it's not powerful to take down Mewtwo. "Hurry, Pikachu."

Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap Mewtwo with Thundershock. But it wasn't enough to do damage. Mewtwo is still floating from the floor. "Oh no."

"Are you sure you won't quit?" Ask Mewtwo, scratching his arms. "You can still quit and I'll let you go."

"Never." Jack demanded. "I won't quit. Not until I know the secret on how to beat Zucion."

"You asked for it." Said Mewtwo, preparing another Shadow Ball, "But be thankful I'll be sending you somewhere you need to go." And he shouts, "Shadow Ball!"

The ball flies towards Jack and Pikachu, and before it hits Jack and Pikachu, "Uh-oh." It explodes, and both Jack and Pikachu are sent flying up in the air.

"WHOA!" Jack shouted, "AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu shouted. As Jack and Pikachu send flying, they hit some kind large spinning wheel.

"Whoa!"

"Pika!"

And then landed on the ground. "Dough!"

"KAAAGH!" Jack and Pikachu are covered in dark energy, but however lived from the attack.

"Well." Jack said, looking at his Pikachu, "It can't get any worst." But then, a figure with a figure with a small blue Pokémon, a tiny yellow mouse, and a small yellow Pokémon with spikes start to attack Jack and Pikachu by Thundershock and Water Gun.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, attacked. And then both Jack and Pikachu become knocked-out. The figure was shocked that she knocked out Jack and Pikachu by accident. The figure then drags Jack and Pikachu up and to some kind of entrance. Jack and Pikachu woke up.

"Ow." Said Jack, feeling his head. "That hurt."

"Next time you want to fight Mewtwo," Pikachu explains to Jack, "Don't do that again!"

Jack looks around, and asks, "Huh? What's this?"

And then the figure hugs Jack and said worried, "You're awake!" Jack was even confused to ask.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asks.

"I think she misses you." Pikachu replies.

"Hello? The Pokémon Pride Fair, Jack?" She asks. Jack looks at a girl with long yellow hair, white skirt, and pink turtleneck sweater. "The date you promised?" She pulls out some kind of ticket. "Hand them your ticket for us to being here."

Jack was surprise to see his date, Jena, to go to the Pokémon Pride Fair. He looks around his clothes, "Let's see…Ha!" He found his ticket. "Here it is. I never forget our date, even though I did get a letter from my sister."

Jack and Pikachu may have lost against Mewtwo, but he didn't forget about Jena, the Shrine Maiden of the Crystal Region. However, Jack did promise to date Jena to go to the Pokémon Pride Fair. Jack has his ticket, but if only he uses his head instead of his body. It looks like they want to talk about the fair.

The ticket man wears a red uniform, a beard, and a mustache said, "Hello. Welcome to the Pokémon Pride Fair. All guests who are people or trainers must have tickets to enter. Pokémon are in no need for a ticket. We have thrill ride, food to eat, and ore. Please stand up, and present your ticket." The ticket man looks at Jena with greet. "Greetings, young lady. Tickets please."

Jena let's go of Jack's arm, and gives the ticket man a ticket. "Here."

The ticket man takes the ticket, rips it off, and gives Jena twenty red tickets for rides and good. "Thank you." He faces at Jack, "Tickets, please."

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised. He pulls out his ticket, and gives the ticket man the ticket." Here you go."

The ticket man takes the ticket, rips it off, and gives Jack twenty red tickets like Jena's. "Enjoy." He leads them through the gates.

"Come on!" Said Jack, "Let's go!" He runs to the bench, but Jena becomes blush to give Jack gifts.

"Here, Jack." Said Jena; giving Jack a gift like a scarf "I made you this to keep you warm, Jack." She kneels down to Pikachu, and said, "Here's a little hat for you."

"Aw." Said Jack, blushing, "You don't have to make us one."

"Yeah." Pikachu agreed, "We got each other."

"Well, I did get you this." Jack looks through his shirt, and pulled out flowers. "Surprise!" He gives the flowers to Jena, "I got these for you."

Jena was more blushed, and takes the flowers. "Thanks, Jack. They're my favorite." She holds the flower close to her heart.

"Aw. It's no problem." Said Jack.

"Uh-huh." Said Pikachu nodding. "And he pulls out some kind of sunflower seed, "Tada! I got you these, Pikata!"

Pikata looks at the sunflower seed, "Pi! Pi, pi, pi, Pikata!"

"Pikachu," Jena said, scratching her head, "Pikata can't eat those. He eats berries and nuts.

"Pikata," Said Pikachu, "You're not supposed to eat them. You're supposed to smell them."

"Pikachu's right." Said Jack, "It's a gift of friendship." He teases Pikachu, "Unless Pikachu gets a girlfriend!"

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted, embarrassed.

"What? I'm just kidding." He looks at Jena. "Let's get going before he starts to mate with your Pikata."

Jena laughs at Jack, "Pikata isn't a girl. He's a guy."

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Aww." Said Pikachu, "I'm really embarrassed now."

"It's okay, Pikachu." Said Jack, petting his Pokémon's head. "Someday, you'll meet the girl of your dreams." He looks at Jena, "Okay, Jena; Pikata is a boy, I get it. Okay? Let's go, because I'm getting bored standing around."

"Come!" Said Jena, pulling Jack's hand, "We have a lot to do!"

Jena pulls Jack to the first game, but Jack said, "Hold on! We need a map first!" As Jack, Pikachu, Jena, and Pikata head off to their first game, there were so many games to play, even though Jack is getting good at the games and earning prizes. Jena then shows Jack the map she wants to play.

"Hey, have games here for two tickets a game called, 'Leaper Race' and 'Baby Dragon Feeding'."

"Some ideas. I'm sure they got a better one." Said Jack, looking at the map. "Like combat practice, the Pokémon floats, and many more."

"At least they got the food court." Said Pikachu, "I wonder where to go first, Jack?"

"Before we do any thing, guys," Jena said, taking her turtleneck sweater off for her new clothes on. "Don't you notice anything new about Kamino and the way I look?"

Jack and Pikachu are stunned. Jena looks so beautiful in her Kimono cloth. But however, Jack is afraid of Jena to speak the truth. So, instead, Jack is about to faint. "Mama, mia." And then Jack fainted.

"I didn't know Jena is pretty." Said Pikachu, and he faints too.

Jena sighs and said, "Vaporeon, water gun. Jolteon, thunder shock alarm clock." Jena puts back her turtleneck sweater on as Vaporeon squirts Jack and Pikachu as Jolteon shocks Jack and Pikachu.

But then before Vaporeon and Jolteon could attack, Jack and Pikachu woke up, and stops Vaporeon and Jolteon, "Wait, wait, wait! We're awake! We're awake!"

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Pikachu shouted in a panic, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Jena crossed her arms and said, "You knocked yourself out, Jack. Let's do something else now, before I make do something else."

Jack sighs and said, "Alright." He takes the map, and looks at the map. "The Leaper Game is open. We can go there first. Let's go!"

Pikachu jumps on his owner's right shoulder and said, "Let's do this!"

"Good luck!" Said Jena, handing Jack a ribbon for good luck.

Jack takes the ribbon, and puts the ribbon on his wrist. "Thanks." And he goes off to his first game.

As Jack gets in position of the race, he'll have to jump from platform to platform to get to the finish line. But when the race start racing, Jack and Pikachu dashed off like crazy, jumping platform to platform.

"This is getting too easy." Said Pikachu. There was a picture snap shot of Jack and Pikachu winning first place.

"Yes." Said Jack, taking his first prize. "Let it shine! Yahoo!" He earns some kind of Shine Token, and there are prizes for trading these tokens.

So Jack goes to the second game, and tries out the Baby Dragon Feeding game. Jack and Pikachu wait for the starting the game.

"Ready! Set! Feed it!" The announcer shouted. Jack starts to feed his dragon Pokémon, even though it's actually a small orange dragon. As Jack continues to feel the baby by firing watermelons at the baby, the baby dragon opens its mouth real wide. With one final watermelon, the baby dragon Pokémon ate the last food, and the game was over.

Jack won the prize of a Dragonair toy and another Shine token. "Oh yeah! Let it shine!"

The next game he'll have to do is do some combat practice. But the only thing Jack will have to do with cut some logs. He will do this because he wants to learn so much even though it has to do with weapons and partners.

"So, this is combat practice." Said Jack, looking at the building.

"I don't think this is part of a mini-game." Said Jena.

"Relax." Said Pikachu, "This is a perfect training for me and Jack. Well, part of Jack's training."

"Pika." Said Pikata.

And then a voice said, "I see you want to practice, yes?" The group looks at the figure with a big nose, kind of almost gray skin, orange pants, no shirt, and long white mustache. "Don't be astonished. You want to practice with your sword and your Pokémon, yes? You remember seeing me as your first teacher."

"Agh!" Said Jack, surprised, "Onin! Long time no see."

Onin is trying so much to slam a wooden fish so much; he heard Jack's voice. "Heck!" He turns and sees Jack. "Oh, Jack. Long time so see, Pokémon Warrior. I see you want to train to be the best, aren't you?" Jack nods. "And look at you; you've gotten tall since we last train. Ever since you were young back then, you used to laugh about me and my brother."

"Oh yeah, good times." Said Jack.

"Jack, do you know him?" Ask Jena. Jack nods. "So he's your teacher?"

"Correct." Onin answered. "But however, you're here for your combat practice, right? I cost no red tickets for my old student. What do you say? Do you want to train with your Pokémon?" Jack nods.

"I sure do." Jack replies. "I have forgotten how to fight since that giant Akoo and the giant jellyfish showed up."

"Then let me help you out." Said Onin. Jack and Pikachu sit on the floor. Onin then begins by placing ten logs around the room. "Your objective is to try and slice down ten logs for a timer. What you and your Pokémon have to do is try and take down the logs per second.

"Remember this, Jack; if you complete this course, then you will be able to try and take down a 30 log trial. Ready?"

Jack brings out two more Pokémon out of his Poké balls. First is a small blue bird like Pokémon with a lot of guts, and the other looks like a small raccoon like Pokémon. "Okay, now what?"

"Are you ready?" Ask Onin, and he shouts. "Begin in three…two…one…Begin!" And then ten logs appear from the ground.

Jack and his Pikachu got up, and Jack and his Pokémon being to attack each log around the room. But it wasn't easy, because the logs like to move around, and even harder with techniques to take down. Jack was able to cut down two logs, but a bit too strong to cut down.

"Fra! Ya!"

Next, Pikachu was able to zap three logs down with a Thundershock. "CHU!!" From five longs down, his bird Pokémon used Peck to cut down three logs.

"Tallow!"

"Zigzagoon!" And the raccoon like Pokémon; Zigzagoon breaks two logs with a full body Tackle. And that's the entire longs taken down.

"Marvelous." Said Onin. "Now, are you ready to try and cut down some more?" He then begins the counter. "You have 3 minutes to cut down thirty logs." He then announces as Jack and his Pokémon prepared them selves. "Ready. Set. Begin!"

And then thirty more longs appear as Jack and his Pokémon start to attack the logs. Jack was able to slice down four, but missed the fifth log.

"Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!"

Thankfully, Pikachu zaps down five logs and the sixth long with a Thundershock. "CHU!" That's ten logs down, and only twenty to go. Luckily Tallow was able to peck down seven logs to the ground.

"Tallow!" The Pokémon shouted.

"Zigzagoon!" Said the Pokémon, tackling down some logs. That means ten logs are down, and now that leads only 3 left. Jack finishes the last three logs, and then there are no more logs.

Onin checks the timer and said; "Only fourty one seconds to spare. Nice record time."

"Thanks." Said Jack, breathing on the floor. His Pokémon must have been exhausted for attacking thirty logs.

"Jack, I'm proud of your and your Pokémon for cutting the logs down for me. You'll become a Pokémon warrior soon. But, you need to be a good warrior and hero before you could actually become a Pokémon warrior. You're just a novice to be a warrior, but you learn a lot, so you'll become a warrior soon. If you pass 'Swordsman' and 'Knight', you'll be a hero in no time. I'll give you this Shine Token as a prize for doing your best." And he gives Jack a token for his gratitude. "I hope your heart and your friends guide you to victory. Good luck."

And Jack and his Pokémon bow to Onin, and Onin bows to Jack and his Pokémon. Jack returns Tallow and Zigzagoon back into their Poké balls, and the group leaves the building.

As they leave the building, they found some Poké floats. So many floats around the fair to see, even the group is seeing the float to get a closer look.

"Wow!" Said Jack, pointing at the floats, "Look at that! Pokémon floats!"

"Wow!" Said Pikachu, amazed. But he can't find his own float. "I don't see a Pikachu here."

"Pikachu, they're floats." Said Jena, "Even though I can't see." Oh course, Jena is still blind from the curse.

"Relax, I can handle it." Said Jack, holding Jena, "Watch and learn." Jack manages to jump on the first float that looks like Squirtle. But Jack accidentally lets go of Jena, and the float flies way to high. "WHAGH!"

"Jack?" Ask Jena, turning her head. "Pikata, where did he?"

"Pika." Pika replied with a shrug.

"Jack!" Jena called, "Jack, where are you?"

As Jack and Pikachu are up in the sky, they look down and see nothing but clouds. How are Jack and Pikachu going to make it down without even falling off the float? It's way to dangerous to even stay up in the sky to long.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Unbelievable!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "What do we do?"

"We're getting out of here." Jack replied. He looks up ahead, and found some kind of obstacle course to get to another float. "Let's try getting to the Pikachu float."

"Now we're talking!" Said Pikachu, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder. Jack looks up ahead, and found some kind rock snake float pointing at the Pikachu float. Jack jumps on the second float, and tries to balance. Then along came a yellow duck from the clouds. "Hurry!" Jack jumps on the duck's bill while a green like Pokémon with four legs and a leaf on its head appeared. "Is that?"

"It is." Said Jack, "Its Chikorita." Jack jumps up and grabs hold of the leaf. The Chikorita float stays in level while the duck float flies away, getting to a two headed no arms and legs Pokémon with an 'X' on it. "Oh Zucion." Jack drops down with his Pikachu with the two headed Pokémon. "Weezing. I should have known."

But then, some kind of pink body long tail Pokémon with bear face but in a good way appears from the side that wants to give Jack and Pikachu a ride. "That sounds fine." Jack and Pikachu hop on to the Pokémon, and found some kind of metal like Pokémon but shape like a polygon appears towards Jack and Pikachu.

Just like the Leaping Race, Jack and Pikachu hope one-one-by-one to get to a tree like Pokémon. But then, a blue like Pokémon with antenna like on the cheeks appear. Jack and Pikachu grab both ends of the antennas and hang on.

"How long will this take?" Ask Pikachu, "I wanna get down."

Jack and Pikachu see a very large body to be like a sleeping Pokémon. "Let go." Jack and Pikachu drop down again, and land on a very large body from the sleeping float. "Snorlax?" Jack and Pikachu then spotted a large float with green skin and a large flower on its back. "Hop on." Jack and Pikachu jump on the large float, and looks at the Pikachu float.

"We're almost there." Said Pikachu. Next, they see a sea lion color white like with a horn on its head. "Is that Seel?" Jack and Pikachu jump on the Seel float, and found something coming. It looks like a large head like with eyes shut. "Jump on that thing too?"

"Jump!" Jack and Pikachu jump on the large float, and wait for something else. As they wait, some kind of fish jumped out of the cloud many times. And then it's gone. But another pink Pokémon with a really long tongue appeared. Jack and Pikachu jump on the long tongue Pokémon, and its tongue starts to go back.

Coming from the clouds likes like a Pokémon holding an egg on its front pocket. "Chansey!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "And this must be Lickitung."

Jack and Pikachu wait, until up on top see large letters with one eye flying around. Jack and Pikachu jump on the letter eye Pokémon one-by-one, and found a rock Pokémon with arms. "This must be Geodude. Jack and Pikachu continue to jump, and then reached to the Pikachu Float. "Made it." Jack grabs the Shine Token, and acts his pose. "Oh yeah! Let it shine!"

"Yes!" Pikachu cheered. "We did it!"

As the Pikachu float slowly descends back to the fair, Jack and Pikachu come back down with a small present for Jena. But when Jack and Pikachu finally return back to the fair, Jena and her Pikata was nowhere to be seen. And then many people saw Jack and Pikachu ridding on a Pikachu float, and both Jack and Pikachu landed on the ground.

Jena runs through the crowd to go to Jack, yelling, "Jack! Pikachu!"

"Huh?" Jack heard her voice and calls, "Jena! Over here!"

"Right here!" Pikachu called!" Jena hurries to Jack and Pikachu, and found Jack.

"Hey, you look tired." Said Jack, holding Jena. "You want to rest?" He gives Jena some kind of doll that looks like a small brown fox. "I figure you want this."

Jack gives Jena the doll, and Jena said with a smile, "Thanks, Jack."

"Aw, it's no problem." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"That's right." Said Pikachu, "We're professionals."

"If you're professionals, Pikachu, why did I have to chase after you?" Ask Jena, laughing.

"Because you were worry you get lost easy." Jack replied.

"And we have to cancel the Hero surprise too." Said Pikachu.

"Why?" Ask Jena, surprised. "Nothing wrong with going."

"Huh?" Jack was confused. "Okay, first of all, it's 'Why? Nothings going wrong', and second, 'we were all right. It's just that the that float is from another game we used to play."

"Okay, you are winning this, Jack. Let's go the Ferris Wheel." Jena said, pointing at the large wheel."

"Then let's go!" Said Jack, running to the Ferris wheel.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted, surprised, "Wait up!" And Pikachu dashed off somewhere else.

"Meet us at the arcade." Jena called, "Pikachu, the map is with Pikata!"

"Huh?" Pikachu asked in a stop. "Okay!" And he calls, "Come on, Pikata!"

Pikata follows Pikachu, but turns around and waves to Jena with its tail. As Jena and Jena wait in line, the worker asks for tickets.

"Please have tickets to enter this attraction." Said the worker. The man has the same red uniform from the gate. Jack decided to give the man two tickets per person. "Thank you." The worker said, taking the tickets.

"Thank you sir." Said Jena, and she hugs Jack, "You're a nice guy."

"Um, you're welcome." Said Jack, feeling very red. Jack and Jena walk up to the big cart, the cart opens.

"This is going to be fun." Said Jena.

"Get in." Said Jack. The group enters inside the cart, the cart closes, and the Ferris wheel spins slowly.

"Alright, don't rush me, Jack, it's a little hard if you're 'blind and wearing a kimono'." She gets into a seat, looks at her feet, and squeezes her doll like she's nervous. "Do you ask me out because you think his date would be a joke?"

Jack was a little nervous, but he remembers a man's code. "I wish I could tell you that. But this is no joke, not like we see my teacher, Onin, again. I just hope you were happy. I wanted to make you happy, Jena."

Jena points her head at Jack and said, "Sorry, where I come from people would make fun of me because I'm blind." The Ferris wheel move slowly per person to get out of one cart at a time.

"What?" Jack asks, surprised, "I can't let people make fun of you because you're blind. I mean like, I would never let people mess with you." He crosses his arms, but angry. "No way!"

"No, you can't, Jack." She looks down, but Jack looks at Jena confused. "Like I said before, 'where I come from, being blind gets you called a freak."

Jack feels guilty and said, "Well, Jena, I'm sorry. It's just, well, it didn't freak me out when I met you. I figure being blind mean's like a challenge I can take."

Jena feels a little better, but said, "Being blind isn't challenge, Jack. But thanks a lot for caring about me in that way."

"You're welcome." Said Jack, nervous. "After it, want to go and see Pikachu and Pikata?"

"Yeah." Jena replied. "Oh, I just remember. Sorry about that time in the tent."

"Oh." Said Jack, surprised. "You don't need to explain."

Jena hugs Jack. "Don't you remember the second time we met up? You feel from loss of energy. You woke up in your underwear. Ben says his sorry."

"Tell him, it's okay. I got my clothes back. Oh, and, about the thing. I was attacked by Akoo's giant fin. The reason why I was weak is because of what Tamer said," and he does Tamer's expression, "Akoo's toxin must have affected your memory."

"Well, if you do recover your memory, Jack, well, I looked well you were asleep." She feels sorry, "Saw you in your underwear." She feels red.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Hey! How can you see me in my underwear? You're blind!"

"Sorry!" She squeezes her doll, "Ben told me everything was okay? So I went in looking for my lucky ribbon, and there you were."

"Oh, okay." Said Jack.

And then Jena cries. "I'm sorry, Jack! Your girlfriend, Amy, must be mad at you!"

Jack was surprised, "Huh? Girlfriend? Amy?" And he tries to calm her down. "No way! Jena, she is not my girlfriend. She is just a girl, and just a friend, but not a girlfriend. She'll kill me. I got rid of her because I was going to the temple of life." He tries to comfort her, "Although she will kill me for ditching her from the temple."

Jena stopped crying and said, "I'm blind, Jack Davis!" She looks at him, "Stop talking to your self."

"Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop, okay?"

"Alright." She wipes her tears. "Is that other girl, Erika, your girlfriend?"

"Well, no. She is my sister. She is part of the family."

Jena sighs and said, "Do you have girlfriend?"

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. He turns away thinking and replies, "Well, no. I don't have one."

Jena looks outside, and said, "Look Jack! We're at the top of the Ferris wheel!"

Jack looks outside and said, "Wow, I guess you're right." He looks at the forest, and his hometown. "You see Jena, even though you're still blind," He points, "There's my home, known as Clock Town. I was born there, but don't know how I got here."

"Tell me." Said Jena.

"Clock Town?" Ask Jack.

"Yes. Tell me how you got there?"

"I can't. I can't tell you. I don't know how I got there. Ever since I was a child, I can't remember how I was born, or how I got here. My memory was gone. I can't see my past."

Jena laughs and asks, "Do you have memories of your parents raising you? Your sister fighting with you?"

"Well, yeah." Jack looks down, "But my sister doesn't fight a lot. And I have a brother now. My memory will return soon."

Jena feels a tear in her eye and said; "You can see the ocean over there?" She points out at the sea.

"Agh! Yeah." Said Jack, looking at the ocean near the village. Jack holds Jena's hand, and Jena holds Jack's hand. _"I wonder. What is over there?" _He thought.

The Ferris wheel cart comes down, and the door opens. The worker then said, "Time to end this love fest, kids."

Jena and Jack come out of the cart and Jena said, "I told your Pikachu and my Pikata to meet us by the arcade booth."

"I figure you might say that." Said Jack. "Pikachu must be taking care of your Pikata." He looks at her, "Mind if we go there? It's on me."

"Fine." Said Jena, "I can't wait to see if your Pikachu can dance."

"Then let's go!" He said, walking backwards, "I can't wait to see them dance."

She laughs and said, "Kiss me, before we go."

Jack was surprised and said, "I think we need to hold it." And he thought, _"Oh great, why would she want me to kiss her now? I'm not ready for this kind of relationship."_

Jena looks a Jack, "Jack, I don't hold it because, as soon as we get where we're going, the only thing we'll be doing is cheering our Pokémon on." Jack was a little surprise, "I know by your body language, you're nervous. Relax and go with the flow." She smiles. "Well, we're going to be late."

"Then you want to hurry before we're too late." Said Jack, calling a bit far away.

And then Jena chases Jack, "I'm going to kill you, Jack Davis!"

After Jack and Jena left the Ferris wheel, they hurried through the crowd, and found the arcade room. Jack was waiting for Jena to come, and Jena finally reached to Jack on the spot.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Ask Jena.

"Why are you late?" Ask Jack. "Our Pokémon are almost finished.

"Because chasing you got fun." Jena replied.

"No." Said Jack, "Not me." And he points at Pikachu and Pikata. "Them."

"Sorry guys." Said Jena. "You're doing what everyone in my hometown does. I'm Blind!"

Jack and Pikachu are shocked. "Sorry. I didn't mean too." Said Jack. "I'm not like them you know. I'm sorry."

"Is she okay, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah right." Said Jena.

"You must be alright." Said Jack, a little surprise. "You're not crying, are you?"

"Can we go, now?" Ask Pikachu. As the group comes out of the fair, it's time for the fair to be almost close. But Jack and Pikachu still need to get their first badge from the first gym. Jena comes out with a smile and sighs.

"I had a great time." She said.

"Did you ever doubt I was doing dance moves with Jack all the time?" Ask Pikachu.

Jena yawns and replies, "No, Pikachu, Ben and his Lepoin will be here in an hour or 2 for me."

"You're getting picked up?" Ask Jack.

"What do you mean getting picked on, Jack?" Ask Jena.

"Well, are you doing somewhere with them?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Jena replied, "Back to the Pokémon center we're staying at, Jack." She laughs. "I hope you like the scarf I made you and Pikachu, that hat, a made for you better keep your head warm."

Jack and Pikachu hold the scarf and said, "Thank you."

"Finally, you say that after what we went through." Said Jena, and she looks at the entrance. "I hope Ben shows up soon."

"Yeah, and I hope I don't see Angelna again."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, upset, "Ever since Angelna called Jack, 'weirdo kid', and me, 'freaky Pokémon', if you see her again, tell her this is from Pikachu, 'Two words kid! Toothbrush, you green witch'!"

"Oh, forgot the message Angelna wanted to tell you guys," Jena said, "Dear Mr. No Manners and Mutated Pikachu, you hurt Jena, I'll kill you. Love Angelna." She smiles.

"Okay, just a reminder. If she battles Jack, she will go going down!" Said Pikachu.

"She's a gymleader, and doesn't take it easier on rookies."

"She has the Wisdom Badge?" Ask Jack.

"No." Jena replied, "The Badhorn Badge. I'm from the Crystal Region, Jack."

"I see."

"Uh-huh."

And Jena thought, _"Kiss time."_ She said, "Jack, you have a little some of your face." She gets a little closer.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, "Where?" She got a little close to Jena, "Show me."

And Jena said, "Here!" And she kisses Jack. For a big kiss, Jena finishes the kiss, but Jack feels a little surprised and disgusted.

"ACK!" Jack shouted, surprised. "What is Zucions?"

A boy with brown short hair and green clothes arrived with his Pokémon, some kink of big cat like Pokémon, and said, "Jena! Time to go!"

"Bye Jack!" Jena called, taking her doll and her Pikata.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikata called to say good-bye to Pikachu.

"Yuck!" Jack shouted, wiping his mouth. "Yuck!"

"See you later, guys!" Pikachu said, waving good-bye.

"I can't believe she kissed me." Said Jack, disgusted. "I don't believe this."

"Jack, Pikachu?" Ask a voice. Jack and Pikachu look at a figure with purple skin, a dark purple tail, and a pipe like on the back of his head to the back of his back. Mewtwo is furious with Jack and Pikachu to go off somewhere.

"Mewtwo, I can explain!" Said Jack, apologizing. "I don't want to fight you anymore. Please forgive me." He bows."

But Mewtwo becomes proud and said, "I'm very impress, Jack. I forgive you, and you did the right thing."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Pikachu, but confused, "Wait, you were watching us, haven't you?"

"I was for now, Pikachu." Mewtwo replied. "But it's time for your first gym battle. Are you ready?"

Jack gains some confidents and replies, "Let's do this!" And so, after having a date with Jena, our hero, Jack and Pikachu, head to their first gym battle. Will they be victorious, or suffer defeat? Find out what will happen on Episode 11.

Notes:

-Jack dated Jena, and Pikachu plays with Pikata

-Jack and Pikachu know the answer, but fails

-Jack and Pikachu won prizes for Jena and Pikata

-Jack got his first kiss

-Jack doesn't remember about his past (because he was missing for the pass seven years)

-Jack meets his old teacher, Onin


	11. Chapter 11

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 11

Witness Badge

After getting his first kiss from Jena on his first date, Jack and Pikachu have arrived at Gray City, and need to find the first gymleader. The first badge Jack needs to have is the Witness Badge. However, Jack's only Pokémon are Pikachu, Zigzagoon, and Taillow, and it's not enough. But how will Jack face against the first gymleader, and what will the gymleader use? Find out right now.

"I can't believe it we're in Gray City." Said Jack, "I wonder who is the gymleader is?"

"Don't worry, Jack." Said Pikachu, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder, "You have three of us and there's no way you're going to loose."

"Actually, there's a problem." Said Mewtwo, and both Jack and Pikachu are confused at Mewtwo. "The gymleaders get tough every time you beat one gymleader at a time. As your guider, I cannot be in the battle because Legendary Pokémon is against the rules and consider as cheating."

"Cheating?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied. "If I did help you cheat, then I will disappear."

"WHAT?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"It's true." Said Mewtwo, nodding.

"Come on, can't you help us a little?" Ask Jack, begging.

"It would be best that you and your Pokémon can handle this yourself." Said Mewtwo."

"But Mewtwo, if I face against the gymleader, I would lose." Said Jack, "I was hoping you could join our battle."

"Jack, Pikachu, you can handle it yourselves." Said Mewtwo, starring at Jack. "The gymleader only use two in gym, and your goal is to defeat two Pokémon. But sometimes other gymleaders use from two through six. Trainers can only have to many as possible but a limit of six knockouts."

"Only six?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied, "But if you have more than six Pokémon, the Pokémon will be transported to somewhere Pokémon will be safe and stored. But mostly take care of. You get it?"

"I get it." Jack replied.

"Good." Said Mewtwo, pulling out a scroll." Now, Jack, you know what to say, 'Know your stuff, know your weakness. In order to defeat your opponent, you'll have to find your opponent's weakness." He gives Jack the scroll. "These are the rules of how to play through the rules."

Jack looks at the scroll, and reads the rules. "! This looks like…dueling."

"Surprise?" Ask Mewtwo. "You're allowed to use the same Pokémon as the gymleader's Pokémon; the trainer is allowed to switch; and there is no substitute. Understand?"

Jack and Pikachu nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Very well. Now then, prepare yourself, because we need to go to the Pokémon Center to restore from battle." Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo head to a big building center to help restore Pokémon, and like an Inn to restore stamina.

"Nurse Joey," Jack said, putting two Poké balls and Pikachu on a tray, "I need my Pokémon to be restored."

The nurse in a white dress, red hair, and a cute smile said, "Alright." She takes the tray, but Jack was confused.

"Hey, wait!" Said Jack, stopping the nurse.

"Huh?"

"How did you get here from Baso City?"

"Actually," the nurse said, "The Nurse Joy you met was my sister." And eh walks to a restoring room with Jack's Pokémon.

"Weird. There's a whole bunch of Nurse Joys." Said Jack, "Everywhere."

"I'll say." Said Mewtwo, starring at some kind poster.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, looking at Mewtwo, "What is it?"

"Jack, have a look at this poster." Jack looks at the poster, and saw a lot of badges. "This is going to be your first badge." Mewtwo points at the first badge.

"Wow!" Said Jack, psyched, "Sooner or later, I'll have my hands on the first badge!"

"One problem." Mewtwo suggest, and Jack looks at Mewtwo, confused. "To battle a gymleader, you have to know the weakness of the gymleader. Each gymleader will be harder when you beat one gym battle at a time. Can you handle it?"

"No problem!" Said Jack, "This should be easy." Ding Dong! The nurse comes out of the door with two Poké balls and Pikachu. Jack got the sound's attention.

"Your Pokémon are restored." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." Said Jack, taking his Poké balls back. Pikachu then jumps on Jack's right shoulder.

"Let's go, Jack." Said Pikachu.

"Right. First badge, here I come.

Jack and Pikachu hurried out of the centering, and trying to find the first gym around Gray Town. But finding the first gym isn't that hard due to that the town is a bit small, and the gym should not be hard to find. Jack and Pikachu then found a big building.

"Wow." Said Pikachu, surprised, "It's huge."

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ask Jack.

"Okay." Pikachu replied.

"Let's do this." Jack and Pikachu enter through the door, and into a huge gym. Jack tries to call out for someone inside the gym. "Hello? I've come for a gym battle!" The gym was silence, but no one answer. "Hello?" Jack continues through the room with his Pikachu on his shoulder. "Is anybody around?"

But then a deep voice spoke, asking, "Who goes there?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, but try to see who said a voice. There was a light, and both Jack and Pikachu look at a man with small chubby gut, gray pants, bold, and eyes closed.

"Me!" Jack replied, "That's who!"

"So, I have another victim." Said the leader of the gym. "How long have you been with that Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, and he replies, "About ten days."

"Yes, that Pikachu of yours has been raised a bit." Said the leader.

"You got it." Said Pikachu.

"I don't see proof." Said the leader.

"Wha?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"You worry about your Pokémon, and I'll worry about mine!" Jack shouted, "Are we going to have a match or what?"

"Very well." Said the leader, "But you've been warned. Because in this gym, there's no way you're going to win in this match." He snaps his finger, and then a big rumble shakes around the gym. Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and look at the surrounding. The gym is creating a battle arena from the sides, and both Jack and Pikachu make a run for it.

"Run away!" Jack shouted. Jack and Pikachu continue to run, but then tripped, and landed on a trainer's spot. The arena closes together, the rumble stopped shaking, and both Jack and Pikachu are surprised at the arena.

The gym leader jumps up high, and lands on the gymleader's spot. "By the way, before we start; my name is Hays. If you want the Witness Badge, you have to beat me." He pulls out a deck of cards. Something appeared in front of Jack and Hays, and it looks like a dueling stone to place cards, and a deck. "I'm sure you know the rules of dueling, right?"

"That's right." Jack replies. Jack pulls out his deck, and placed his deck of cards to the deck pile. Both Jack and Hays draw seven cards. Next, Jack places three prize cards on the prize tile just as Hays places two prize cards on the prize tile.

"Let the match, begin!" Jack plays one card facedown on in front just as Hays places one card facedown in front. Jack reveals a small raccoon like Pokémon, and Hays' Pokémon looks like a more big body with a big nose that acts like a compass.

And both Jack and Hays shouted together, revealing a facedown Pokémon. "Let's duel!" Next, Hays plays one Pokémon on to his bench side. "First, I need to have Onix one to my side. How about you?"

Jack looks at his cards, and only has a Pikachu card. "Then I'll have Pikachu as my bench Pokémon." Pikachu was surprised.

Hays drew a card from his deck. "Since this is your first battle, how about we make things fair. Whoever has the first move must wait until next turn in order to attack." He plays a fighting energy; "First, I'll play one fighting energy for my Nosepass, and then call it a turn."

"My turn!" Said Jack, drawing a card. "I'll also play an energy card, but a Lightning card to Zigzagoon." Jack plays one energy card to Zigzagoon, and said, "Next, I play, Poké ball." Jack looks through his deck, trying to find his Pokémon. "Here we go." He shows the card to Hays. "I have Taillow," Jack puts the card in his hand, and shuffles his deck. "And then I shuffle my deck and my turn."

Hays drew a card and said, "I play a Fighting Energy for Onix, and now it's time." He commands, "Nosepass, attack Zigzagoon with Sharpen." Nosepass charges in on Zigzagoon, and taps Zigzagoon with a nose.

Zigzagoon takes small damage, but remains strong. "My turn!" Said Jack, drawing a card. "I'll play a Lightning Energy to Pikachu, and now for the attack." Jack picks up a coin and said, "Zigzagoon, attack Nosepass with Fury Swipes!" Jack flips one coin at a time, and got two heads but one tail. Zigzagoon charges in on Nosepass, and slashes twice the attack.

"My turn." Said Hays, drawing a card. "Not bad, but you're almost finished soon." But Hays has a trick. "I play another Fighting energy for Nosepass, and now," He commands, "Nosepass, attack Zigzagoon with Sharpen again."

Nosepass walks up to Zigzagoon, and Nosepass' nose hits Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon takes small hit, but remain strong.

Jack draws a card, and said, "Okay, I play Taillow as my bench Pokémon." Jack plays a card on to the bench side, "And one Lightning Energy to Taillow." He picks up the coin again and flips, "Zigzagoon, Fury Swipes again!" Jack got two heads and one tail again. Zigzagoon walks up to Nosepass, and attacks.

Nosepass takes damage, but sill walking. Hays drew a card and said, "Okay, you leave me with no choice." He commands his Nosepass, "Nosepass, use Sharpen on Zigzagoon again!" Nosepass moves in on Zigzagoon, and attacks again.

Zigzagoon takes small damage, but tired, and in peril. Jack draws a card, and plays another Lightning Energy to Taillow. "Here I go again." Jack takes a coin, and flips, "Zigzagoon, Fury Swipes!" Jack flips the coin, and ends up with one tail but two heads again. Zigzagoon moves in on Nosepass, and attacks.

Nosepass takes two final hits, and falls in defeat. Zigzagoon wins the first round. Jack takes a prize card, but got something helpful.

"Right!" Said Jack. Nosepass goes back into the Poké ball, and Hays puts it away. Hays put the card into the discard pile, and replace the defeated Pokémon to another. Jack forgot about this Pokémon.

"Nice work on defeating my Nosepass with your Zigzagoon," said Hays, "But it's not over yet." He shouts, "I summon Onix in battle!" The giant rock snake appeared in battle, starring at Zigzagoon.

"Oh Zucion!" Said Jack, surprised, "I forgot about Onix as your bench Pokémon!"

"Correct." Said Hays, "But remember this, Jack. If you're not being careful in battle, you could end up in a defeat." He draws a card. "Now, it's time." He plays a card, "I play another Fighting energy for Onix." He commands, "Now, Onix, go! Rock Throw on Zigzagoon!" Onix makes a big sound, tossing a lot rocks at Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon!" Jack shouted in shock. Zigzagoon then fall is defeat. "No way! It's too powerful!"

"I've warned you." Said Hays, "Onix is the most powerful Pokémon you need to learn to beat. In this world, gymleaders are very hard to defeat, even in dueling."

"No, I'm ready to be beaten yet." Said Jack. He then returns Zigzagoon back into it's Poké ball. "Zigzagoon." Zigzagoon returns back into the Poké ball, and Jack puts the card in the discard pile. "Not yet. I'm nearly there." Jack switches with another card and shouts "I summon Pikachu in battle!" And then Jack's Pikachu entered the battle.

Pikachu looks around, and then stares at Onix at freight. "CHA!" Onix roars at Pikachu, and Pikachu makes a fun for it. Jack was surprised.

"Wha! Hey!" Pikachu jumps behind Jack, and tries to pull on of Jack's Poké balls. But Jack picks up Pikachu and said, "Hey! This is your fight, Pikachu. Not Taillow's." Jack puts Pikachu back into battle, but Pikachu is scared to even fight. "I have a plan." Pikachu looks at Jack, and Jack makes Pikachu scoot to the battle.

Pikachu enters the battle, and scared to even look at Onix, Pikachu is frightened. Jack draws a card, and said, "Okay, I play a lightning energy to Pikachu. Jack plays a card, and Pikachu powered up. "Next, I play, 'PlusPower!'" Pikachu was surprise to see the card. Jack activates the card on to his Pikachu, and Pikachu feels much stronger. He commands, "Pikachu! Spark on Onix!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Onix with a three-time shock attack. "Ka-CHU!!!" Onix becomes electrocuted, but however shook off the static.

"It's not even powerful enough." Said Hays, "You'll need to do a whole lot better if you want to win the match."

"Wrong!" Jack disagrees, and Hays is confused. "A good warrior must always be well prepared before going in battle." Jack takes the PlusPower, and puts the card to the discard pile. "So go ahead, hit me with your best shot. But remember, I will never let my Pokémon down."

Hays drew a card, and said, "Onix, Rock Throw on Pikachu!" Onix throws a lot of Rocks at Pikachu, and Pikachu takes double damage.

"CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attack.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Jack called. Jack draws a card, and said, "I play, 'Potion'!" Pikachu's wounds started to fully heal. Hays is shocked. "Surprise? Never go out in battle without Potions." He commands, "Pikachu, spark again!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Onix again. Onix still takes small damage, but Onix shook off the shock.

Hays draws a card, but however becomes concerned by Onix, he plays another Fighting energy card, "I'll play another Energy card on to Onix." And said, "Instead of attack, Onix! Harden!" Onix is covered is hard solid rock. "With Harden, until you're ready to fight, Onix stays put and waits until the next attack."

"Just waste your time." Said Jack, drawing a card. "Because I have the time I need." He plays another Lightning energy on Pikachu, and said, "I end my turn."

Hays drew another card, but have no choice and said, "Onix! Rock Throw again!" Onix throws a lot of rocks at Pikachu, and Pikachu braced itself for impact. Pikachu remains strong.

"_Shoot." _Hays thought, _"This kid has a knack for dueling. How am I going to compete with a Pikachu that strong?"_

Jack draws a card, and said, "See?" Jack commands, "Pikachu! Spark again!" Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap Onix again. Onix is almost to the floor, but Hays wasn't going to give up. He draws a card, and commands Onix to use Rock Throw again.

Onix roars loudly, and throws a lot of rocks at Pikachu, and Pikachu braced itself. Pikachu was almost down, but not out with a small stamina left.

Jack draws another card, and gives one more command. "Pikachu! Spark one more time!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Onix one more time. "Ka-CHU!" Onix becomes electrocuted, but still standing. Jack and Pikachu are surprised Onix still lives. "Wha?"

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "I guess I went a little to far."

"Onix!" Hays called, "Onix! Are you alright?" Onix didn't respond. It stood still with its eyes closed. Hays then understand and said, "I see." He takes a Poké ball, and said, "Onix, return." Onix returns back into the Poké ball, and puts the card to the discard pile. "You did well, Onix."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, confused, "What happen?"

Hays look at Jack, proud and strong, "Jack Davis, you did it. That took a lot of courage for taking down my Onix." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "As gymleader who have to the challenger, I declare Jack Davis and his Pikachu, victory."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and cheer, "YEAH!"

"PIKA!"

"We won!" Jack cheered. "Our first victory!" He continues to flip like crazy. "I did it! We did it! We all did it!" And Jack does his victory pose, "Never mess with the best!"

Outside of the gym, Jack, Pikachu, and his Zigzagoon are outside with Hays and his Nosepass and Onix. Hays want to congratulate Jack on his first victory for beating the first gym. But Hays will have to inform Jack to know where to go next.

"Jack, for defeating my gym battle," Jack reveals a badge, "You are a witness to the battle. So, I grant you the 'Witness Badge'. You've earned it."

Jack takes the badge and said, "Thanks!" Jack poses in his victory and shouts, "Alright! I got the Witness Badge!"

"Alright, Jack!" Said Pikachu.

"My first victory." Said Jack, "And Mewtwo thought it was that difficult to beat a gymleader."

"Don't be sure, Jack." Said Hays, "I have to say, you need the next badge before you could qualify to the Colosseum."

"So, where do I go next?" Ask Jack. "I'm curious to ask right now."

"Your next badge is the Wisdom Badge." He points up ahead, "Just go pass the Light Blue City, the Crystal Forest, and you'll find the next town call Green Village. Or was it Green City. That's where you'll get your next badge. I must this place for any other trainers who want to challenge me."

"Alright, thanks." Said Jack.

"Farewell, Jack," Said Hays, "And remember, may the force be with you always, Jack."

Jack and Pikachu walk off, waving good-bye to Hays.

"Farewell!" Jack called.

"Bye, Mr. Hays!" Said Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu walked along the path, but found a figure and both Jack and Pikachu said surprised, "! Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo, his purple tail and his purple body were waiting for Jack to come. "Are you going to cry?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "I'm not going to cry since my first victory."

"Then we should go." Said Mewtwo, "This way." Mewtwo leads Jack and Pikachu to the path.

"Alright!" Jack and Pikachu cheered.

"Second Badge, here I come!"

And so, Jack and Pikachu have won their first victory against the first gymleader, and his first badge. As they go along to the trail, they will need to get the second badge by going through the Light Blue City, and get pass the Crystal Forest. What other obstacles await for Jack? Will Jack and Pikachu find the next badge and their future? Find out what will happen next on Episode 12.

Notes:

-In order to compete in the Colosseum, Jack will need to earn eight badges from the Danto Region

-Jack won his first badge, the Witness Badge


	12. Chapter 12

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 12

Relate to a family, the prince of the dogs' duels!

As Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo to walk through the forest, Jack was hoping to get his second badge from Green City. But then, Jack feels some kind of letter, falling on his hand. Jack opens the letter, and reads the letter.

"Huh?"

_Dear Jack,_

_Jack Davis, you idiot! How dare you leave your friends and me behind, you ditcher! I recall that you better return to us now! And don't forget, if I catch you leaving us behind again, I will strangle you until you die like what you did to my bike!_

_Sign,_

_Amy May Rose_

_P.S., You better pay me a new bike_

Jack feels so annoyed about the letter; he tears the letter into shreds, and throws it away. "Sheesh! What a grouch!" Said Pikachu.

"Go figure." Said Jack, agreeing, "All she cares about is her bike. I wonder why she needs it so bad?"

And Mewtwo said, "I just hope we get to Light Blue City before your friends do." Jack and Pikachu look at Mewtwo, confused.

"But Mewtwo," Jack said, picking up his tea, "If we don't keep up, I may lose my own guardians." He sips his tea, "That's why I need more of those guardians to help save the world."

"I see." Said Mewtwo, "You are correct to get those guardians." And then Mewtwo looks curious, "So, tell me Jack, who is that girl who has blind and has an Eevee?"

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised, "You mean Jena? She and I met since we're near the academy." But he thought, _"I wonder why would she kiss me? Does she like me or just that she likes to do that on me?" _Jack got another letter from the sky, and Jack caught a letter on his hand. "Weird." Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo look up at the sky. "Not many Pidgeys come around these days."

"It has to be the Pidgey Delivery." Pikachu replied.

Jack opens the letter, and reads the paper.

_Jack and Pikachu,_

_It's been a long time since anyone wanted to be my friend. I hope you find your past someday. Because I'll never forget what happen to use on the Ferris wheel in my heart. Good luck on your training. I'll do my best with my training. See you in Yuiway Town soon."_

_Jena Aunti and Pikata_

Jack feels so read for reading a letter like that. Pikachu looks at Jack and smirks, "Ooh! Jack, that Jena sure loves you."

"Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jack, disturbed.

"Jack, its time to get your fire Pokémon." Said Mewtwo, drinking his tea. Jack and Pikachu look at Mewtwo, confused, "No need to explain, 'you lost your Growlithe, right?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. They look at each other, and look at Mewtwo.

"How did you know I have a Growlithe before?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Telepathy." Mewtwo replied, pointing at his head. "You'll learn that technique someday. But as for your Pokémon, the dog of yours is a fire type, correct? It's Ember attack and perhaps Flamethrower will be great for your advantage against the next gymleader."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, and he looks through his deck. "But I don't have a Growlithe card, or having my Growlithe back."

"Then perhaps you will have to try and find Growlithe before the next gym." Said Mewtwo.

"Wait, how would you know?" Ask Jack.

"I can't tell you." Said Mewtwo.

Jack looks at his cards; "I guess these cards will do well against the next gymleader for my next gym badge." And he thought, "I will find you Growlithe, I promise!"

"You must keep those promises sometimes, Jack." Said Pikachu.

"So, are you ready to go to Light Blue City?" Ask Mewtwo, "It's time to hone your skills as a duelist and for your training." Jack and Pikachu looks at Mewtwo with a nod. "Let's go." Mewtwo levitates, and flies to Light Blue City as Jack and Pikachu walk on foot.

As Jack and Pikachu head to Light Blue City, they will have to find Jack's lost Pokémon, Growlithe, in order to begin his next gym battle. When Jack and Pikachu arrive at the city, no wait! It's not really a city after all! Jack and Pikachu are surprised to see some kind of metropolis.

"AH!" Said Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"What a city!" Jack shouted, "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted, excited.

"Now Jack and Pikachu," Said Mewtwo, explaining, "This is going your best training here in the city. If you want to be the best trainer and best duelist, I would recommend practicing your jumps, your running, and your dueling around the area." Mewtwo looks at Jack, "Since you still have the force just a little, I need you to go over at the top platform, and wait for someone to come."

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo gives Jack two cubes; "Take the Protect and the Absorb abilities with you." Jack takes the cubes. "If you can collect move of the force, you will become stronger."

"Thanks, Mewtwo." Said Jack, putting the force powers in his body. "Oh! I feel pretty strong!"

"Now, go!" Said Mewtwo, pointing ahead. "Your training begins now!" And so, Jack and Pikachu thank Mewtwo with a bow, and head off to their training. "Good luck, Jack and Pikachu. You're going to need the luck you need before the next gym."

With Jack's training so far, they have almost reach half point of the city. But somewhere in town, they're not the only ones in town; Jack and Pikachu passed a shop with two girls. One girl has a short green hair, a long green dress, and a cute face. And the other girl has black two-end hair, blue skirt, black shirt, and blue sandals.

One girl is concerned about something, but the other wants a person to show up right now. "Where is your brother?" Ask the girl with black hair, "He is not here."

"Please, give him some time." Said the green hair girl. "My brother will come."

But then a voice said, "He is training by themselves." The two girls look at the figure and said, "Hello Amy, Hello Erika. Remember me?"

The girls are surprised and said, "Huh? Mewtwo?" Mewtwo is with the girls while Jack and Pikachu are training.

"Mewtwo, is that you?" Ask Erika.

"You can say that." Mewtwo replies. "I knew I could find you here someday."

"Hey!" Amy shouted, pointing at Mewtwo, "If you were here, then where's Jack? We're waiting on him, but he hasn't shown up."

"Yeah." Said Erika, concerned, "Where is my big brother?"

"If I were Amy, you drop the point." Said Mewtwo, and he shouts in thought, "NOW!"

Amy becomes frighten, and drops the pointing. "Meh, sorry."

"Thank you." Said Mewtwo, calm. "Now, Amy, Erika, if you're looking for Jack, he is busy training for the challenge against the gym leader of Green City."

"What?" Ask Amy and Erika in shock.

But since they're busy, Jack and Pikachu continue to run through town, and spotted something up on the platform. Jack and Pikachu jump from platform-to-platform, and reach to a huge hexagon as a floor. But with Jack and Pikachu's training going so well, someone was watching Jack and Pikachu. The shadow figure has a very long white hair, blue suit, white gloves, and white shoes.

With Jack and Pikachu on the huge platform, Jack said exhausted, "Wow! What training."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, tired. "If we need a challenger with cards challenge."

But then, a voice said, "Oh really?" Jack and Pikachu look around, and saw the figure with long white hair, blue suit, white gloves, and white shoes. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Duel." He pulls his deck, and some kind of machine to shape like a dueling disk.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and said, "Whoa! Where did you get that?" Ask Jack.

"From my professor." The figure replies. "Are you ready to duel, cousin?"

"_Cousin?" _Jack thought, confused, _"What is he talking about?" _Jack starts to pull out his deck, and looks at his Poké dex. "Let's see." He pushes some kind of weird button, "Is this it?" The Poké dex then turns into a duel disk just like the figure by surprise. "Whoa!"

"Are you ready, cousin?" Ask the figure.

And Jack replies with a smirk, "…It's duel!" Jack and the figure shuffle their deck, and place the deck on the deck holder. Next, they both draw cards, and begin the duel. Jack and the figure draws seven cards, next places three cards a Prize Cards.

Jack and the figure next place one card facedown to the starter, and wait. However, Jack places another card to his bench side facedown. Next, Jack and the figure reveal the facedown cards to face up. One Pokémon is a small blue bird with a lot of guts, and the other is a small Pokémon with a green helmet like and a white body.

"I'll make the first move." Said Jack, drawing a card. "I play one Lightning Energy to Taillow." Jack plays one card, and said, "And that ends my turn, just be fair."

"Okay, my turn." Said the figure, drawing a card. "I'll also play another Pokémon as my bench Pokémon, and play a Psychic Energy to my Ralts." The figure plays one card on his Bench side, and plays one card to power up Ralts. "Since you're fair to not attack, I'll call it a turn."

"Thanks." Said Jack, drawing a card. "I didn't get to know your name." Jack plays a card and said, "But since we're dueling, I play another Lightning Energy card to Taillow!" Taillow is ready to fight. Jack commands, "Taillow, attack Ralts with Wing Attack!" Taillow flies toward Ralts, Taillow's wings hit Ralts. Ralts remains strong. "Your turn."

The figure draws a card and said, "Smart guy, huh?" The figure plays Lightning Energy on to one of his Bench Pokémon. "Now, Ralts!" He commands, "Confuse Ray on Taillow!"

Ralts concentrates very hard on its mind, and hits Taillow by a minimum psychic. Taillow is hit, but is it going to be confused?

"When Ralts hits the opponent's Pokémon with Confuse Ray" the figure continues, "I flip a coin. If heads, your Taillow becomes confused, but if it's tails, then your Taillow does not become confused. Do you understand?"

"Alright." Jack nods, "Flip the coin." The figure flips the coin, and look at that sucker go! The coin was so way high up; the coin comes back down and lands on tails. "Sweet! Taillow becomes confused!"

The figure moans and said, "Consider yourself lucky. But I will take down your Taillow for sure."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Said Jack, drawing a card. "My draw." Jack plays Lighting Energy card to one of his Bench Pokémon, and commands his Pokémon, "Taillow! Wing Attack again!" Taillow moves in on Ralts, and its wing hits Ralts on the side. Ralts took a hit, but becomes weak.

The figure draws a card, and plays another Lightning Energy card to one of his Bench Pokémon. The figure is planning something nasty to have Jack lose the duel. "Watch this, Jack." He said, "Ralts, return!" The figure swaps the Ralts card, and Ralts was return back into the Poké ball. Next, The figure switches with another Bench Pokémon and shouts "Go! Electrike!"

A small red dog like Pokémon appeared in battle. Jack was surprised to see a dog like Pokémon in battle. "Wow! Where did you get that Pokémon?"

The figure thinks and replies, "Well, Jack, you'll have to find a terrain where there is either a thunderstorm or lightning terrain." And commands, "But enough talk! Electrike! Attack Taillow with Thunder Jolt!"

Electrike charges electricity, and zaps Taillow by static shock.

"What? No!" Jack shouted, surprised. Taillow took massive damage, and falls in defeat. Jack takes the Taillow card, and puts the card to the discard pile. Taillow was returned back into its Poké ball. "I'm sorry, Taillow. I guess I forgot you don't like Lightning from battle." He looks at the figure, "But hang tight, I'll find a way to take down his Electrike."

The figure draws a prize card, and flips the coin. "I still have to flip a coin if Electrike hits itself from the attack." The coin was flipped, and it lands on heads. Electrike is safe from its own attack. "That ends my turn. Your turn, cousin."

Jack draws a card, and plays another Pokémon to his bench side, and plays Lightning Energy to the Bench Pokémon. "Okay, I'll play one of my Bench Pokémon, and play Lightning Energy." He shouts, "Watch this! Zigzagoon you're up!" A raccoon like with white zigzag stripes appear. And he commands, "Zigzagoon, attack with Fury Swipes!" Jack brings out three coins, and tosses the coins in the air.

Three coins come to the ground: two heads and one tail. Zigzagoon scratches Electrike twice. However, Electrike is still healthy from the attack.

The figure draws, and plays a Pokémon to the bench side. Next, Joey plays Lightning Energy to the bench Pokémon, and commands his Electrike, "Electrike! Thunder Jolt on Zigzagoon!" Electrike charges electricity, and zaps Zigzagoon by static. Zigzagoon is weak to fight and tired. The figure flips a coin, but it lands on tails, and Electrike hurt itself from the attack. "Shoot! Sorry, Electrike!"

Jack draws a card. Now Jack plays a special card, "Now I play, PlusPower!" The figure was surprised. He commands, "Zigzagoon! Try and attack Electrike with Fury Swipes again!" Zigzagoon gets up, moves in on Electrike, and scratches Electrike while Jack flips three coins in the air.

Three coins land on the ground, two heads but one tails. Electrike took massive damage, and howls in defeat as it falls to the ground. The figure returns Electrike back into the Poké ball, and puts the Electrike card to the discard pile. Jack draws a prize card, and got a secret weapon.

The figure draws a card, and summons another Pokémon to battle. It looks like a tiny silver iron head Pokémon with four short iron feet and tiny legs. "I summon Aron to the battle!" Next, the figure plays some type of energy and shouts, "Now I play Metal Energy to my Aron!" Jack, Pikachu, and Zigzagoon are surprised.

"What? A Metal Energy to your Pokémon, Aron?" Jack demanded, "Impossible!"

"That's right." The figure replies. "Thanks to its ability, my Aron's defenses have grown."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, afraid, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The figure then commands, "Aron, attack Zigzagoon with Rollout!" Aron rolls around toward Zigzagoon, and tackles hard. Zigzagoon is hit by the attack, and falls in defeat. Jack returns Zigzagoon back into its Poké ball.

"You did great, Zigzagoon." Said Jack, proud, "You did great." The figure draws a prize card.

"Well, Jack, that bench Pokémon is going to be your last one." Said the figure. "If I defeat that Pokémon, you lose the battle, and aren't worthy to be a duelist!"

"No!" Jack shouted, "I won't give up!" Jack draws a card. Jack then shouts, "I summon my Pikachu to battle!" Jack switches his bench Pokémon to his active Pokémon. Pikachu enters the battle. Next, Jack plays another Lightning Energy to Pikachu and said, "I play Lightning Energy to Pikachu." Pikachu is all powered up. He commands, "Now, Pikachu! Attack Aron with Spark!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and zaps Electrike. But Electrike is not the only Pokémon from battle. The static also went to the figure's Bench Pokémon. The figure was shock that Aron took less damage, but the bench Pokémon, Ralts, did not survive.

"Agh! What have you done to Ralts?" The figure demanded.

"My Pikachu's ability, Spark," Jack explains, "Can not only attack one Pokémon in battle, but also if my opponent has any other bench Pokémon, I can choose one of your Pokémon and do extra damage to that Pokémon. Since your Ralts was weak, that leaves to a total knock out."

"Drat!" Said Joey, serious, "I should have seen that coming." Jack draws a prize card, and the figure draws a card. "Well, this battle is not going to last that much." Jack is confused. "You see I have both Lightning and Metal to Aron." He commands, "Observe! Double Stab!" The figure takes two coins, and tosses the coins in the air. One coin has heads while the other has tails. Aron stabs Pikachu ounce.

"That was close." Said Jack, relieved.

"Jack, what do we do?" Ask Pikachu, concerned. "If that man commands his Aron to do it again, I'm sunk."

"Hold on, Pikachu!" Said Jack, drawing a card. "Remember that secret weapon I told you. Watch this, cousin!" He plays a card, "Now I play, Energy Removal!" Jack activates the card, and the figure was shocked. "I think I'll remove, Metal Energy!" Aron's Metal Energy is gone, and becomes wide open.

"Oh shoot!" The figure shouted, surprised, "How'd that happen?"

"I remember seeing this happening in my duel." Said Jack, explaining, "Aron is meant to have a powerful attack, Double Stab. In order to activate Double Stab, you had Lightning Energy, and Metal Energy to Aron. So, if I want to defeat your Aron, I have to get rid of that Metal Energy card, making Aron no longer use another attack, and can't have another defeat."

"Incredible." Said the figure. "So you were able to solve my weakness."

"Correct." Said Jack, and he commands, "Pikachu! Attack Aron with Spark again!" Pikachu charges up electricity, and zaps Aron. Aron takes damage, and barely becomes weak. The figure draws a card, but however becomes upset.

"_Shoot. I don't have another energy." _But looks again, _"Maybe I do." _He plays another energy and said, "I'll play another Lightning Energy to Aron." He commands, "Aron, attack Pikachu with Double Stab." The figure throws two coins in the air, one in heads and one in tails, and Aron stabs Pikachu ounce. "Oh boy. This is bad."

Pikachu becomes weak, but then Jack draws another card, and commands, "Pikachu! One more blow!"

Pikachu gets up and said, "I'm ready!"

Jack commands, "Pikachu! Spark!" Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Aron to a final blow. Aron becomes electrocuted, and falls in defeat. The figure returns Aron back into its Poké ball, and puts the card to the discard pile. The battle is over! Jack and Pikachu won the battle!

"I won!" Jack cheered, "I beat my cousin!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Alright, you win." Said the figure. "Congrats, Jack."

"Thanks." Said Jack.

And the figure reveals his name, "Before I leave, I'll tell you my name. My name is, 'Joey Brian Marshall'. Don't forget that!" And then Joey disappears in smoke. Jack and Pikachu cover themselves behind the shield, and see if their cousin, Joey is there. But Joey is gone.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, "Where did he go?

"I got no clue." Pikachu replied, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

As Jack and Pikachu leave the platform to go see Mewtwo, Joey up on the skies watch Jack and Pikachu leave. He thought, _"You are a great trainer, Jack. But remember, you have a long way to go before more dangers lie ahead. Good lucky, you two."_

After the battle against his cousin, Joey, Jack and Pikachu head to the Pokémon Center toe restore Jack's Pokémon. Even thought Jack still promises to do more training with the force, he still needs to find his little sister and his friend.

But at the same shop, Erika is worried for her brother to come, and Amy is being furious with Jack being late.

"Where's Jack?" Ask Erika, "I'm getting worried.

"Your brother is sure taking his slow time around." Said Amy, working on her hair, "He's late."

"But Amy," Said Erika, "He is my brother. He would look out for me, so I need to look out for him."

"Erika, Erika, Erika," Amy said, shaking her head, "How long are you going to keep this up?"

And then a voice said, "You're looking for your friend?" The girls are a big surprise.

"I can find him for you, ya?" The figure leaves the shop and said, "Just tell me who, what, where, when, and why, and I'll look for him for you."

Jack and Pikachu finally arrived at a central point, trying to see if Jack and try and find his sister, and leave. However, there is no sight for his sister to be found. "Strange…" Said Jack, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Ask Pikachu.

"Isn't it odd, meeting my cousin?" Jack asks, "I don't remember my cousin very well, or don't know where he came from."

"So, we can go find the others?" Ask Pikachu.

"It's worth it." Said Jack. They look up, and saw a girl with black skin, braid hair, yellow brown, and yellow shots. "?"

"What's up, J?" Ask the figure. Jack and Pikachu are confused.

"Huh? J?" Ask Jack. "Me? Who are you? And what do you mean by 'J'?" The girl then moves out, but Jack was surprised and follows her. "Wait!" Jack and Pikachu hurry off and follow the girl through town. But then, Jack and Pikachu lost sight of the girl. "Now where did she go?"

Pikachu looks around, and points, "There!" Jack and Pikachu continue through the path, running from so many people, and chasing after a black hair girl. "Come back!"

"We want to talk!" Jack shouted.

Jack and Pikachu hurried as fast as they can, and then girl enters through a shop. Jack and Pikachu enter into the shop, but lost sight. They both breathe and pant to get some air.

"What is up with her?" Ask Jack, breathing. "I'm beat."

But then a voice said, "Are you done?" Jack and Pikachu look behind, and saw a figure with purple skin and a purple tail, floating.

"Mewtwo?" Ask Jack, "I just got here."

"Right." Said Mewtwo, "I'm very impress of your talent, and making it this far. You and your Pikachu are done training."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"That's right. You pass. Now Jack, I want you and Pikachu to meet someone familiar."

"Like who?" Ask Pikachu.

"Like me!" Said a voice. Jack and Pikachu turn to the side, and become surprised. "It's payback time, Jack!"

"Agh! Amy!" Jack said, frighten.

But then another person helps Jack, "Don't forget about me." Jack looks behind. "I was worried about you Jack, Pikachu.

"Erika!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"And now, you'll have a new member to come with us." Mewtwo looks behind and said, "You can come out now."

The figure then finally appears with black braid hair, black skin, yellow tunic, and yellow shorts. "Alright, you mind tell me why Mewtwo was going to get J instead of me?"

"Agh!" Jack and Pikachu said, surprised. "You!"

"You seem a bit nice." Said Jack, "But I'm still confused with the 'J' word."

"Wait a minute!" Said Pikachu, going through Jack's bag. Then Pikachu pulls out a picture and said, "Is this you?"

"Yep." She replies. "This is what I look, and you must be the talking Pikachu."

"Wait!" Said Jack, "You're Seem's daughter?

"Who wants to know?" She said.

"I guess she is the one." Said Amy.

"My bad, yall." She said, introducing herself. "I'm Sarah, and you better treat me special. But I ain't a normal girl to be messing with in the village, so let's go."

"Okay." Said Jack, still confused.

"Jack, you have a sword and shield, right?" Sarah asks.

"Sure." Jack replied.

"I might make them something special for you, so you don't have to walk all the time. What do you say?"

"Okay." Jack said, giving the sword and shield to Sarah. "But how can you?"

"Don't worry, J." Said Sarah, holding the sword and shield. "Your sheath is save, and I'm the best mechanic in Black Village."

"Excellent." Said Mewtwo, _"Sort of."_

"Then, are we going?" Ask Erika.

"We are going." Said Jack.

Erika cheers, "Great! Onward to Green City!"

And so, Jack and his friends have a new friend to come along to the adventure. Jack and his friends set off to go to Green City, and await his new challenge. But however, still above the city watching Jack leave is cousin with a smile. Will they reach to Green City? Find out later on Episode 13.

Notes:

-Jack dueled against Joey and won

-Jack got new ability force from Mewtwo

-Jack and the team bring the next member, Sarah, to the group


	13. Chapter 13

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 13

Arcanine, Come Home!

Now that Jack and the team have a new member, Sarah, they continue the road to head straight to Crystal Forest and to Green City. But Jack is not ready to face against the second gymleader due to Jack not having a Fire type with him at all cost. And Jack did almost remember something of his past, and it was his first Pokémon from the beginning.

"The reason why is because," Jack replies with an answer, "I pass seven years to here and couldn't remember what happened next or how it happened. It was like that."

"Okay." Said Sarah, "And you were five back then but couldn't remember the rest?" Ask Sarah. "What's wrong with you?"

"I wave five, so now time took to long, and I saw the sword right in front of me." Jack said, remembering, "I pulled it out, and a weird blue vortex took me and I…" He looks at the sky, "become Twelve. But, when everyone put a lost person on me, they are looking for a boy that is 5 has a brown hair and two split like triangle on his forehead." He looks at Sarah, "After I return home, my family didn't remember, and my sister!"

"Come on, big brother." Said Erika, nervous, "I remembered you a bit, just no less. It's just like you, but…" But she paused and covered his mouth, "Oops! I almost said it."

"Come on, J," Said Sarah, "Let's hear the rest of the story."

"Alright." Jack continued, "When I was in my room, I check the place and try to look for my old friend, Growlithe." Everyone was surprised but Erika. "But alas, I lost my fire puppy friend when…he ran away." Jack looks up ahead, "I wish I can see him again. I miss Growlithe."

"Jack!" Mewtwo called. And everyone got Mewtwo's attention. "You are going to get your next badge, right? The badge you will need is the Wisdom Badge. All in the Knowledge contain the genius in your head and all that is magic."

"Really?" Ask Jack, "I have to use my magic and brains to defeat the next gymleader?"

"Well, the next gymleader uses grass Pokémon." Mewtwo replied.

"Grass Pokémon?" Erika shouted in excitement. Jack and Mewtwo are surprised.

"Well, yes." Mewtwo replied. "I said Grass Pokémon. You need a Pokémon that works well against a grass type in order to defeat the gymleader."

"AGH!" Erika shouted in shock.

"Mewtwo!" Jack shouted. "I think have you done enough of telling it. Erika is sensitive!"

"Okay." Said Mewtwo, "I won't do that anymore." And thought, _"Moron."_

"I heard that, fool." Said Sarah, giving Mewtwo the eye.

Now the whole group continues the road, and then arrived at a small city with nothing but small huts, a river, and a bridge to go to another path. Jack is still wondering if he'll ever find his lost Growlithe from running away.

"So, this is Serach City?" Jack asks. "What a small town." The village is a bit small with tan villagers.

"No wonder." Said Amy, "I wonder where I another Eevee is? I can go for one."

"Is my search is correct, this is Serach City alright." Said Sarah, looking at some kind of small data machine. "We need to find your Growlithe, Jack. We can go find your lost puppy around this area."

"If Growlithe is here, can they hold dogs?" Ask Erika, "Because there are so many puppy Pokémon, and Jack's Growlithe are all alike.

"Growlithe is my dog, and nobody takes him away." Said Jack, "Not even team rocket will have a chance." He closes his fist, and goes in search for his dog. Erika and Sarah are surprised to hear what Jack just said about his Growlithe.

"Is your Growlithe a boy?" Ask Amy. "Just curious."

"Well, Growlithe is a boy." Jack replies, "The reason why it's a male is because, well…Growlithe has a mark somewhere." He looks at the village, "Somewhere must be my Growlithe, but they're all the same."

"Can we go find your Growlithe?" Ask Erika, "I'm worried if another trainer took your puppy away."

"Then let's go find Growlithe!" Said Jack, "We can split up!" Everyone in the whole group splits up in search of Jack's Growlithe. But Mewtwo hasn't moved an inch and stays in tact.

"I'm going to stay here until you come back, Jack." Said Mewtwo.

The whole group separates in order to search for Jack's missing Pokémon. However, the Pokémon place has a small hut in search of Growlithe, and the people are in a bit of a struggle of a dangerous machine in each town. Jack asks the village leader for the missing red dog he lost, Erika is at the gardens for Grass Pokémon, and Sarah is too busy through her search with Jack's Pokémon. But, Amy has found another Eevee, and battles the wild Eevee.

"I found you!" Said Amy, pulling out a Poké ball, and brings out a tiny yellow mouse. "Ready, Pichu?"

"Pichu!" The tiny Pokémon spoke.

As Amy continues to have Pichu attack on the wild Eevee, the Eevee becomes weak with so much static; Amy tosses a Poké ball, and captures Eevee. Eevee tries to struggle free, but fails to escape.

"Got you!" Said Amy, picking up the Poké ball, "That wasn't so tough. I just wanted another Eevee."

Since Amy already captured Eevee, Jack and Pikachu decided to go in search of Growlithe…hey wait! Where did Pikachu go anyway? Isn't Pikachu supposed to be with Jack right now?

"How much is the made pizza?" Ask Pikachu.

"It'll be three hundred and fifty Gils." The own with a white apron and tan skin replied to the yellow mouse. Pikachu was a little surprised, but thinks.

"Uh, I'll be right back!" And Pikachu leaves to go to Jack.

The group decided to regroup back to where Mewtwo is waiting. Jack, Erika, and Pikachu return but not knowing where Growlithe has gone off. Sarah comes back with a data machine searcher.

"Any luck?" Ask Jack. Erika shook her head with sadness.

"Sorry, J." Sarah replied, "We didn't find somewhere Growlithe can be at. Not even this place has a dog pound."

"Hey, guys!" Amy called, coming. Everyone sees Amy coming. "I got a new Pokémon! I got an Eevee." Erika and Sarah are grateful of Amy capturing a new Eevee.

"Agh!" Said Erika, "That's great."

"Way to go, girl!" Said Sarah.

Jack and Pikachu are too busy talking about trying to find Growlithe. "I guess they care about Amy instead of my poor Growlithe." Said Jack, looking down and shrugs, "Oh Zucion."

"Don't worry, Jack." Said Pikachu, comforting Jack, "We'll find Growlithe."

"Thanks." Said Jack, and he thinks. "It doesn't add up. Sarah's machina thing said something that Growlithe would be hair, but now it's gone. How am I going to find Growlithe now?"

"Perhaps you need a clue of your missing Growlithe." Mewtwo replied. Jack and Pikachu got Mewtwo's attention. "Remember, you have Growlithe, and Growlithe is like your dog. If you try and call out Growlithe, maybe Growlithe would appear."

"Alright." Said Jack, "I could try."

"Just remember to call loud and clear!" Mewtwo called. "I'll tell the group what you're doing." And Mewtwo floats to the girls.

"Well, give it a shot, Jack." Said Pikachu, "See if Growlithe could come."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Said Jack. Jack gets to a wide space, takes a deep breath, and shouts, "GROWLITHE!" Jack called a loud sound, and the sound crosses around the village and out on the wild. But there was no answer. "?"

"Maybe you didn't yell enough?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"I'm sure Growlithe is here," Said Jack, scratching his head, "Just need to call louder."

The girls come toward Jack and Erika said, "Are you trying to call Growlithe?"

Jack looks at his little sister with a nod. "I am."

"Maybe it's not Growlithe." Sarah replied. Jack was shocked.

"What?"

"It seems that the Pokémon, Growlithe, you have might not be Growlithe." Jack was full of concerns. "Instead, Growlithe might be different."

"What do you mean by, 'different'?" Ask Jack.

"Well, list here, J." Sarah said, "What if Growlithe…evolved?" Everyone was a bit surprised.

"Evolved?" Ask Erika.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, "Evolved."

"Now that's a shock." Said Mewtwo. "Growlithe evolving? Then what would Growlithe evolve to?"

Sarah checks her data and replies, "Growlithe evolves into, _'Arcanine'_."

"? Arcanine?" Ask Jack. "I heard tales from my dad Growlithe evolves into a mightiest, most fastest Pokémon in all lands."

"Well, if you try and call Arcanine in its name," Mewtwo said, "Maybe Arcanine could come to you right now."

"I could give it a shot." Said Jack. Jack gets to a spot, takes a deep breathe, and shouts, "ARCANINE!" It was so loud; people can hear an echo from Jack's voice. However, nothing happened. And Jack yells even louder, "ARCANINE!"

…Nothing again. "Ow." Said Amy, covering his pained ears. "Ow."

"Mewtwo. Quit trippin." Said Sarah, "Arcanine isn't coming."

"Come on." Said Jack, upset, "Let's just go to Green City before…" But got Jack's attention, and Jack looks at his Pikachu.

"Can we wait?" Ask Pikachu, looking at something, "Because something's coming from the dust." Everyone looks at what Pikachu is looking at. It seems there is a big shake coming from the sands in dust smoke.

"Huh?" Something appear to be a large red dog like with white stripes, white hair on its forehead, and fast! "Jack, is that?"

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, surprised. The girls are surprised to see a big red dog coming at Jack, and took cover. But Jack and Pikachu shiver in the same spot without even moving.

"Jack! Get out of there!" Amy shouted.

"AGH!" The dog then jumps up high, and pounces on both Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu are stunned to even move, and can't escape. "Hey!"

"Let me go!" Jack shouted, struggling. But the big dog looks vicious. Jack and Pikachu stare at the large dog's eyes, shaking. "Oh Zucion." The large dog starts to sniff on Jack's clothes and body. With the girls behind the rock, watching the large dog sniffing Jack and Pikachu, Jack said, "Please. I come in peace. Well, we come in peace." Jack is trying to talk to this large dog.

"Uh-huh." Said Pikachu with a nod.

"We're not hunters. No." Said Jack, "Just let us go, and you won't be called again. Agree?"

The large dog then looks at Jack, and somehow remembers Jack from a young little boy to a five- year-old boy. Arcanine then barks in excitement, and licks Jack happily.

"Huh? What? Wha?" Ask Jack, surprised in a little laughter. "Ho, ho! Hey! That tickles!" It seems the girls and Mewtwo are staring at the large dog licking on Jack and Pikachu's face, confused.

"Okay." Said Erika, "This is…different."

Amy was surprised, "I…don't…believe…it."

"Okay! Stop it! Stop it!" Jack said, trying to stop the large dog. The large dog stops licking, and moves away from Jack. Jack and Pikachu stopped laughing.

"Uh, Jack, what is this?" Ask Amy. The large dog then growls at Amy, and both Amy and Sarah become surprised. "AGH!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, staying behind the rock.

"Arcanine, calm down." Said Jack, calming the large dog down. Arcanine, Jack's Pokémon calms down. "They're my friends, and they are with me." Arcanine nudges Jack on to the side. "Hey! Relax." He calls the team, "It's okay! Arcanine is nice."

Erika is the only one who came out other than Amy and Sarah. Even Mewtwo is staying to one single spot. "Oh my." Said Erika, looking at Arcanine. "Arcanine, do you remember me?" Arcanine sniffs on Erika, and licks her, Erika giggles from Arcanine's tongue. "Ha, ha, ha! You do remember me!"

"Uh, Jack, since when do you have that giant puppy before you were born?" Ask Amy.

"And when did Growlithe become Arcanine?" Ask Erika, laughing.

Jack tries to think and replies, "I'm not sure. Growlithe was the first Pokémon father gave to me just as Erika's first Pokémon is Oddish. And I don't know how Growlithe become Arcanine." He looks at his Arcanine, but notice something odd on Arcanine's mouth. "Huh? What's that?"

Arcanine stops licking Erika, and looks at Jack confused. Jack opens Arcanine's mouth, and pulls something out. It looks like some kind of red stone with a fire symbol.

"What's this?" Ask Jack, trying to figure out about the stone. "A fire stone?" And then he said, "Oh course!" He got everyone's attention, "Guys! Growlithe must have evolved by a Fire Stone!

Everyone looks at Jack, surprised. "That's wonderful, Jack." Said Erika.

Then Jack looks around something on Arcanine's neck, and looks at some kind of collar. "And look a this!"

"What did you find?" Ask Amy. It looks like some kind of gold triangle with a note.

Name: Growlithe

Owner: Jack Davis

Hometown: Clock Town

"No way!" Said Jack, surprised, "You really are my Pokémon!" It barks in happiness. "I don't believe it!" He hugs his large red dog. "You're my Pokémon? My best Pokémon! Arcanine, I missed you!" But Jack looks at the team, and becomes embarrassed. "Oh! I wish you girls and Mewtwo hadn't saw that."

"Okay…" Said Erika.

"Erika, your bro is weird." Said Sarah.

"He has gone from good to embarrassed." Said Amy.

Jack looks at a stick on the ground, and said, "You wanna play?" Arcanine got Jack's big attention, and started to act like it wants to play. "You wanna play fetch?" It barks a whole lot.

"Well then," Jack then throws the stick, "Fetch!" Arcanine gives chase to the stick, and follows the stick out to the wild.

"Jack!" Erika called, "Please stop it. You are embarrassing me."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, getting his little sister's attention. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen my Growlithe…well, my Arcanine for a long since. Ever since it evolved, I figure it might have some fun time with me again."

"I knew you two would be trippin." Said Sarah, "But you make a great bond."

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ask Amy, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Jack called, "You know I would never make Pikachu jealous." He scratches Pikachu's ear, and Pikachu enjoys the ear scratching. Arcanine then returns, but however got a different stone that looks all yellow with a lightning symbol. "Huh?" Jack looks at Arcanine, and found a stone. "Arcanine, what ever you found," Jack takes the stone out of Arcanine's mouth, "It's not a stick."

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu, looking at a different stone.

"This is a weird stone." Said Jack, and he looks at his Arcanine, "You found a Fire Stone, right? Well, I guess this stone might come in handy later." Jack then puts the yellow stone like in his bag.

"Jack, I think I figured it out." Said Erika, remembering, "Growlithe must have evolved by a Fire Stone." And she looks at Arcanine, "But if Arcanine is a fire type…" But then Erika becomes surprised at Arcanine, and then faints. "AGH!"

"Erika!" Jack shouted, surprised. Jack catches his little sister from the ground.

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, catching Erika.

"Oh Zucion." Said Pikachu, looking down. "Now what?"

"We better get Erika some help." Said Jack, putting his little sister to a sheet.

"Jack," Pikachu asks, "Do you think Arcanine could help fight against the second gymleader?"

"Well, yeah." Jack replied, "I mean like, Arcanine is a fire type, and I bet you and Arcanine could try out some moves in a battle? Like perhaps a Combo Attack."

Pikachu is confused, "Combo Attack? It's called CM, or Combo Moves."

When Jack finally got his Arcanine back, something rumbles from the ground. The group and the villagers are surprised to see some kind of earthshaking out of nowhere. And then, there is something appearing from the shadows with some kind of machine red iron suit with a red helmet, and holding a large red flail.

"What in Zucions?" Jack asks, surprised.

"No? Is that?" Ask Amy, looking at the figure.

"That man is going after the villagers!" Sarah shouted.

The man in the red suit then shouted, "That's right!" The man starts spinning the large red flail around and around like a large chain ball destroying trees and huts just as the villagers escape with their lives. "Run Away! Because I'm going to destroy your world! I heard a brat, Jack, is here. Is he here? Because I wanna give that brat for attacking me earlier!" And then he slams the big spike ball on the ground.

Jack and the rest keep hold on the ground from a powerful earthquake. "Hey! What's this? A vibration?"

Erika wakes up, and saw the figure. "Big brother?"

"Erika!" Jack called.

Erika hurries to her big brother, and holds on to Jack, "What's going on?" She points, "Look!"

"What is that?" Ask Jack. "And why does that voice sounds familiar?"

"Come on, you little brat!" The man shouted, "Or I will crush this village to pieces!"

"Not on my watch he won't!" Jack shouted, going after the man. "I should have know, 'Doctor Pearce'!"

The Big man with a black suit, wearing glasses, brown boots, a mustache, and carrying thin swords unveils his red large suit and spots Jack coming. "So, there you are."

Jack stops and shouts, "Doctor Pearce! What are you doing in this village?"

"Hunting you down!" Doctor Pearce replied. "You sure give us a bad reputation for taking me down before at the village, and surviving against my tornado by an explosion."

"Why don't you just back off, old man!" Pikachu shouted, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

"Old man, huh?" Ask Doctor Pearce. "I'll show you old man!" He puts the helmet on, "Now watch, as I crush your body to the ground!"

"And what are you going to do with that?" Ask Jack.

"I will get rid of those who 'Get in my way'!" Doctor Pearce shouted. The man jumps up high, and shouts, "Now, prepare to die you twerp! Lights out!"

"WHAO!" Jack and Pikachu jumped to the left to avoid the giant ball in time.

The man removes the spike flail on the ball, but asks, "Where'd you go?"

"Whoa." Said Jack, surprised, "He's intense."

As Jack and Pikachu battling against Doctor Pearce, Amy, Erika, Sarah, and Mewtwo watch the battle behind the rock as Arcanine watches helplessly. But Erika becomes concerned about her brother and his Pikachu's safety.

"What is that?" Ask Amy. "Why are Doctor Pearce and Jack and Pikachu fighting?"

"Looks like DP created some kind of battle of his own." Said Sarah, "Dang that fool!"

"Jack, Pikachu, be very careful!" Said Erika, worried.

And then the Doctor shouted, "You're too late!" The doctor attacks by tossing the ball at both Jack and Pikachu. "Die already!" Jack and Pikachu avoid the attack in time. "Oh, come on!"

"Pikachu, there must be a weakness somewhere." Said Jack, forming a plan.

"How are you going to attack him with his weakness on the line?" Ask Pikachu, "He's wearing a very heave metal armor."

"Try using Thundershock!" Said Jack.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks, and zap Doctor Pearce's armor. "CHU!" The static shocks the armor, but nothing happened. "Pika?" Pikachu is surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"What happened?" Ask Pikachu.

Doctor Pearce laughed and shouts, "You're a fool, Jack! Because this machine armor is not affected by electricity, no electric attacks can hurt me! That's what happened! Now, time to die, you little brat!" The doctor tosses the ball towards Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu avoid in separate ways! "Oh no you don't!" The doctor then moves the chains, making the spike ball go after Jack.

"Wha?" Jack was surprised, and becomes attacked by the chain ball! "AGH!"

"JACK!" Erika shouted, shocked.

Jack was able to get up, and stares at the doctor. "Drat! He's too strong for my level!" The doctor then brings the ball back at his hand.

"Jack, are you?" Ask Pikachu, worried.

"I'm okay." Jack replied, "Just a scratch."

"If that's a scratch!" The doctor shouted, hurling the ball at both Jack and Pikachu again. "Then catch this!"

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised. The ball hits Jack, but however disappeared. Instead, Jack hangs on to the ball nice and tight. "YEE-HA!"

"Eh?" The doctor was surprised, spinning the large spike ball around. "Get off! Get off you little brat!"

"WAGH! WAGH! WAGH! WAGH!" Jack continues to keep hold of the ball, but Jack can't hold on to the ball forever.

"Hey, girl." Sarah asks, "What happens if Jack and Pikachu looses to DP?"

"Then Jack's entire Pokémon goes to Doctor Pearce, and his legendary sword."

"Big Brother!" Erika shouted, covering her eyes. "I can't watch this!"

"That's it!" Doctor Pearce shouted, "Take this!" Doctor Pearce continues to spin the chain ball around and around even faster. But Jack is almost about to lose its grip. "Feeling sick soon?" But Jack won't let go.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Arcanine was becoming concerned to his owner in danger. But Jack then lets go off the ball, "WHAAGH!" And flies towards a tree. Wham! "Ouch!" Jack falls to the ground, and pants. "Ugh. I can't beat him. He's too strong to take me down."

"Jack!" Pikachu called, concerned.

Doctor Pearce laughs evilly, and said, "Now I'm ganna blow you away for good! Until that Pokémon of yours is mine, you will die out here for good!" The doctor spins the chain ball again, and tosses the ball towards Jack. "Lights out!"

Jack was able to avoid the ball again. "Ha!" Next, Jack grabs the chains, and cuts the chains with his powerful sword.

"What?" The doctor becomes surprised.

"I'd figure you'd launch that attack again." Said Jack, holding the unchained ball to the side, "But you don't have your spike ball anymore."

"So what?" Ask Doctor Pearce. He jumps very high, "I can still crush you with a powerful shockwave!" And then the doctor pounds the ground hard, causing a massive shake to make Jack and Pikachu lose its balance.

"Whoa!" Jack and Pikachu tries to hold the ground tight. Then, the doctor charges towards Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu got out of the way just in the nick of time! But then, avoiding the attack, the doctor rams into a tree, and some kind of hard fruit hits the armored suit. Actually, it was a storm of hard fruits hitting the suit.

"Huh?" Jack looks at the buried Doctor Pearce, but notice a hole of the suit. "A hole?" And then surprised, "His weakness!"

"Ack!" The doctor shouted, coming out of the buried coconuts. "Why did I even make a weak chain ball in the first place?"

Jack then pulls out some kind of card and shouts, "It's time to pay!" He calls, "I summon Arcanine to battle!" Arcanine was surprised to hear Jack's command, and hurries to battle. "And now that both Arcanine and Pikachu are together in battle," he plays a couple of fire and lightning energies, "I play both Lightning and Fire energies to Pikachu and Arcanine!"

Pikachu and Arcanine become powered up. Next, Jack pulls out a bow and an arrow. "Now, check this one out."

"What are you up to?" Ask Doctor Pearce, confused.

He commands, "Pikachu, Arcanine, Thundershock and Flamethrower on the tip of the arrow!" Pikachu shocks the arrow just as Arcanine flames the arrow.

"See ya, doctor!" Jack said, aiming at the hole. Jack shoots the arrow, but hit by the bow. "Ow."

The arrow is shot through the gap, and the doctor felt a powerful fire and shock in the gap. "Hmm? What's that smell?" He looks through his suit, and notices he's caught on fire! "Oh? YAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"This will be your last, Doctor Pearce." Said Jack, picking up the spike chain ball. Next, Jack spins the ball around and around, and hurls the ball at the doctor. "So long, Doctor Pearce!"

Doctor Pearce put out the flames, "Ah." But then saw the big spike ball and said, "Huh? Here's trouble." BOOM! Doctor Pearce is hit very hard, and falls to the ground. "Aww. Now that hurt my feelings."

"Pikachu." Said Jack, looking at his Pikachu, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure." Pikachu replied. Pikachu charges up so much electricity, and zaps a Thundershock right at Doctor Pearce. "Pi! Ka! CHU!!!!"

"…Oh drat." Said Doctor Pearce. The doctor becomes electrocuted, and blows away towards the sky and away from the village. "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" But then, the doctor spits out the nut and said, "Perhaps I should have used Plan B instead of Plan A." And he shouts at Jack, "I'll get my revenge, Jack Davis!" And then the star twinkles.

"Jack! You did it!" Erika called, running to her big brother.

"Dang, dude, you did it!" Said Sarah.

Jack laughs a little, and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

It seems everyone is the whole village was cheering on for Jack and his Pokémon's victory against Doctor Pearce. Now that Jack has finally got his Pokémon, Arcanine, he will be able to face against the second gymleader soon.

"Jack, I'm very proud of your effort." Said Mewtwo, "I see you have defeated Doctor Pearce by yourself without our help."

"Thanks, Mewtwo." Said Jack. "I hope the village leader will be relaxed with people around."

"Yeah, and you have both me and Arcanine perform the best combo too." Said Pikachu. "That's incredible."

Jack pulls out his Poké ball, and looks at the ball.

Now Jack finally has his Pokémon, Arcanine, return back its rightful owner, and promise to journey with Jack at all times. And so, our heroes head out to Crystal Forest, which is right behind Green City. And with Jack having his secret weapon to face against the gymleader, he should have an ace in the hole. Will he be victorious to Green City? Found out what happens on Episode 14.

Notes:

-Amy got another Eevee

-Jack has his Growlithe, but evolved into an Arcanine

-Jack defeated Doctor Pearce


	14. Chapter 14

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 14

Cave of Doom

Over at the rocket base, men in black suits, short caps, and black masks are busy with plans to try and take over the region. And still at the rocket base, one big man with a black suit, wearing glasses, brown boots, and a mustache is busy on the machine for watching three people on screen.

"Excellent." Said the doctor. " Perfect. I got their data all the way! This exact data copy from the 'prince of the Inu Clan, the 'Princesses that sings from god', and the 'lost Heir of the Hero. I see. Did they really think those three kids are going to defeat me in one peace? I say no!"

The first rocket member appeared through the door and said, "Sir! See you are watching the three twerps, no?"

"I see them, I see them." The doctor replied, petting his small cat with a yellow charm on its forehead. "Soon, Orre, Crystal, and Danto will be mine!"

"Meouth!" Said the Pokémon.

And then the doctor shouted, "Set course to the Danto and the Crystal Region ounce and for all!" He yells, "NOW!"

At the base, well, more of a large base ship, known as the Rocket Base; the doctor's evil mission is to take over the Orre, Crystal, and Danto regions together. Just as the rockets set the ship by wheels, machine, and electronics, the base ship drives over the ocean to the two regions. But then, by one single crash because of a small rock, the base ship goes crazy, and everyone team rocket member and the doctor go in a panic!

"WHAGH! WHAGH!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" The ship continues to go crazy, until then crashes to two large rocks and stopped. The Rocket Captain tries to turn the ship back on, like a person trying to turn his or her car on. The base ship then moves around, and stays between the Danto and the Crystal region, and then waits.

The doctor was upset, bangs his chair and shouts, "Guards!" Three best guards come in front of the doctor, two appeared as a soldier and a knight, but the other is a large chubby rocket and knocks the two rocket members out. "I want you three to do everything you can to take down the three brats, Joey, Jena, and Jack. Get rid of all of them and their Pokémon, steal their best weapon that belongs to them, and bring them to me as we conquer the world. "There better not be any mistakes! Got it?"

The chubby rocket member pulls out a stripped apple fruit, eats it, and said, "Um, Doctor Pearce, sir. We got all the targets on that Blade Palace with the five crystals. Then, we will take their powers, and smash everything around." And does his evil laugh.

"I hope of your sake…you're right." Said Doctor Pearce.

The chubby rocket looks down and replies, "No."

The doctor points at the knight rocket and said, "Set the funny Jack's screen to make sure if he has what it takes to be a true hero. Then the Jena's screen and the Joey's screen." The knight rocket covers to the screen, and push the first button.

The screen is showing an imitation of Jack and a card above his head. The fake Jack looks above his head, and tries to grab a rare card up above.

Doctor Pearce laughs and said, "That's right, Jack. Try and get that card you deserve. Even though it will be your last chance."

The fake Jack tries to grab it, but then slams the ground, and then the card comes down, and the fake Jack takes the card. Jack does his victor pose, and Doctor Pearce was shocked and surprised.

"What? How? How did he do that?" Doctor Pearce was surprised he figured it out. "So, Jack is about to get another Pokémon with force. Sooner or later," He points at the solider, the solider pushes the button, and watches the rest of the screen and a monitor "Just sooner or later, I will be waiting for you right at the Cave of Doom." And laughs evilly.

Jack and his friends continue the road and head straight to Green City. In order to get to Green City, the group needs to get pass Crystal Forest, and see if Jack can get another Pokémon for his quest. Let's see how Jack will get through some yellow grass.

"So, Jack." Mewtwo said, "I see you have finally obtain your lost Pokémon, Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. I must be impressed of your efforts."

"For the final time, Mewtwo," Jack said, "Arcanine was my Pokémon when I was five. Now I have him with me at all times."

"Plus, we get to see Green City." Said Pikachu, "I wonder what's it like over there."

"That's right, Pikachu. Since J got Arcanine, he will defeat the second gymleader, no doubt." Said Sarah.

"But Sarah," Erika said, worried, "will Jack be able to harm all the Grass Pokémon I loved?"

"Nah, J would never do that." Sarah replied, "He is on your side, remember?"

"Yeah, once you get hang of it." Said Amy, "But now, if he ditches us again," She gives Jack a glare, "Remind me to kill him!" Jack is a bit nervous to be near Amy. "And, who is this girl you go out with, Jack?"

Jack looks confused at Amy and replies, "That, Amy, is a secret." He walks backwards, "Plus, you've already met her at Blue Forest, remember? Besides, Erika, Sarah, you'll get your chance to see her. She is a bit blind, but it's the right thing to give her time to make her happy."

"Just a question," Sarah said, "Who is Jena Aunti? I've never met her."

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised. "She is a girl, pure of heart I always say. She is like some kind of Eevee master, and works at some kind of Berry Shop. She's nice."

"Okay." Said Erika, "But please don't make Amy jealous."

"WHAT?" Ask Amy, shouted, "I'm not Jealous!" And she turns away, "Just don't know her."

"And second, I hate to say this, J, but everyone girl you meet is always attracted to J." Said Sarah.

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Are you saying he's a…" Ask Erika.

"I'm saying he's a girl-magnet!" Said Sarah. Everyone is surprised, and both Erika and Amy stare at Jack.

"You mean, all the girls would want to ask Jack on a date?" Ask Erika, "All of them?"

"Yep." Sarah replied, "Unless they never bond together."

"Okay." Said Erika.

"Great, I feel safe." Said Jack."

As soon as they stop making fun of Jack being a girl-magnet, they head towards the fields, or the Lime fields. On their left, they see some kind of brown wooden cabin to make a resting stop. Jack and Pikachu are relived.

"Hey, look!" Said Jack, looking at the cabin. "This will be our resting stop!"

"I'm glad we get to stay at the cabin." Said Erika, relieved. "Let's go."

Amy looks at her right and asks, "Yeah, but what's that?" Everyone looks at the right as Amy points at some kind of Pokémon.

"Well, that's an odd Pokémon." Said Mewtwo. A Pokémon has long green legs and feed, white dress, small, and green hair with two red circle horns on the side. That Pokémon is sitting on a stump, trying to relax.

"I'll check it out." Said Jack, pulling out a Poké dex.

The Poké dex examines the Pokémon and said, "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. The evolve form or Ralts. When Kirlia is happy, it will dance around, and is always in tune with its Trainer."

"So, this is the Kirlia I've never heard of." Said Jack, "This is amazing. I've got to have it!"

"Hold it, Jack!" Said Mewtwo, stopping Jack. Jack looks at Mewtwo, confused. "We don't know if this Pokémon is wild, or has a trainer."

"Don't worry, Mewtwo. I got it covered." Said Jack.

"Okay then." Said Mewtwo.

Jack jumps into action, and shouts loudly, "Hey! Hello! Can anybody hear me? I found your Kirlia!" This is embarrassing! Jack, yelling to all trainers to see if Kirlia has a trainer already. Everyone in the group stares at Jack like this is an embarrassing leader.

"This is embarrassing." Said Erika.

"You said it, girlfriend." Sarah agreed.

"If you're not this Pokémon's trainer, I'm about to capture it!" Jack continued. Kirlia opened its eyes, and stare at Jack in a serious way.

"Oh well, no trainer around." Said Jack, pulling out a Poké ball.

"Jack, you are so embarrassing." Said Mewtwo, covering his face. "I can't believe I'm training an embarrassing student for a living."

"Heh. I guess I was embarrassed." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. He looks at Kirlia and said, "Okay, time to…" But Kirlia glows its eyes blue, "Huh?" And then blows Jack with a Confusion attack. "WHAO!" The group was surprised by the attack; it hurls Jack towards a tree. "Ouch!"

"Whoa!" Said Erika, trying to get Jack up. "That must have hurt."

"Err." Said Jack, in pain. "You said it." He gets up and said, "That Kirlia is a feisty one." He pulls out a card, and goes up to Kirlia in a stance, "So, this is between you and me. Now!" Kirlia is ready to fight.

"Jack! Have that gone to your head?" Ask Sarah, "You're trippin!"

"I didn't stumble!" Jack replied, looking at Sarah raising his eyebrow. "But I know who did." He looks at Kirlia.

"Dang!" Said Sarah, "May, your bro is weird."

"I know he is acting weird." Said Erika, "But he's trying."

"Well, I wouldn't count on it." Said Amy, "Let's see if Jack has the advantage against a psychic Pokémon." The girls and Mewtwo decided to watch Jack battle against a Kirlia. But it won't be easy since Kirlia is a psychic Pokémon.

Jack pulls out a card, and shouts, "Go! Taillow!" The small bird Pokémon appeared from the Poké ball, and gets in a stance.

"Taillow!" It called out.

"_I can't lose my Taillow, just like how my Taillow loose to Joey's Pokémon." _He thought, and he calls, "Taillow! Try and use that Wing Attack you learned!"

Taillow flies up high, and dives in on Kirlia. Right before the impact, a girl's voice shouts, "Dodge it!" Kirlia avoids the attack, and Taillow missed.

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Ta?" Ask Taillow, surprised.

"What happen?" Ask Jack, "There was no trainer!" The figure then appears from the field, and Jack and Taillow are surprised. "Hmm? Who's that?"

A girl with purple short hair, purple shirt, white skirt, and brown shoes jumped out of the field, and helped her Kirlia in battle.

"I am the master of all Pokémon, the master of all the greatest psychic Pokémon." She said.

"Who are you?" Ask Jack, confused. And then both the girl and Kirlia fall to the ground in surprised.

She gets up and shouts, "What is your concern! I tried to tell you my name!"

"Oh, sorry." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

Then girl introduces herself, "My name is Lulu." She shouts, "Now, you ready to battle?"

"Okay, let's battle!" Jack calls, and he commands, "Taillow! Use your Wing Attack, again!"

"Taillow!" The blue bird shouted. It flies high, and dives in on Kirlia.

"Dodge it, Kirlia!" Lulu called. Kirlia jumps up high to avoid Taillow's attack, but Taillow chases after Kirlia like a fast bird. Kirlia won't be able to dodge that attack on time.

"What?" Ask Lulu, surprised. "Taillow won't stop!"

"Now!" Jack called.

"Taillow!" The blue bird then continues to dive faster, and attacks Kirlia with a final blow! Kirlia comes down the sky.

"Kirlia! No!" Lulu shouted, worried. If Kirlia is knocked out, that means it falling straight to a fork! A very giant fork could Kirlia to its final hour. "Somebody save my Kirlia!"

"Jack, do something!" Amy shouted.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ask Jack, worried about Kirlia.

"What about those powers you have?" Ask Amy.

Jack was surprised, and said, "Oh yeah!" He runs straight to where Kirlia is falling, and release his hand and shouts, "Hold on! I got you!" Jack pulls his arm back, making Kirlia fall straight to Jack. And then, Jack catches Kirlia, "I got you!" Everyone was relieved that Kirlia is safe.

"Jack! You did it!" Erika called. Everyone gathers around the unconscious Kirlia, even though Jack won the battle.

"Way to go, J." Said Sarah. But Jack wasn't happy.

"Is it all right?" Ask Amy, a little worried.

"I don't think so." Jack replied. "It was knocked out."

That was cruel!" Lulu shouted, and Jack was surprised. "You nearly killed my Kirlia!" She took her Kirlia back.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, mad, "I didn't know! It only has a bit of stamina left!"

"Yeah, like you're some kind of murderer!" Lulu yells.

"Lulu! I just didn't know!" Jack said.

"Well, if I want to forgive you of your actions, do you have a card that can help save my Kirlia?" Ask Lulu.

Jack was upset, and said, "Ugh. For the love of peek sake, alright." He pulls out a revive card, and touches the card to Kirlia. "There we go." Kirlia is healed, and wakes up.

"Kirlia!" Said Lulu, holding her Kirlia, "You're okay!"

"Kirlia!" Said Kirlia with a happy voice.

"I'm sorry for hurting Kirlia." Said Jack, rubbing his head. Amy, Erika, and Sarah gather around Jack, and looks at Lulu.

Erika talks to Jack and said, "I'm glad you won't hurt another innocent Pokémon, Jack."

"Yeah, you keep that up, we will lose you." Said Amy.

"Thanks for the apology." Said Lulu, "But anyway, I was hoping you like to have something to enjoy on a hard battle. I never had company for a long time."

"Sure, why not." Sarah replied.

Everyone looks at Lulu to be treated as guests, and Mewtwo said, "I'm sure we need tips to get through Crystal Forest."

"Let's head to my cabin." Said Lulu, "Because I think I've seen this boy somewhere I never saw."

"You saw a boy pass by?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah. Just brown spiky hair like you before." Said Lulu, "Come on."

Lulu takes the whole group to her cabin, even thought the cabin is a bit small for the team. She opens the brown log door, everyone goes inside, and the entire team eats a good meal and a drink for themselves and their Pokémon.

"Since you've already you know, I'm a Pokémon Trainer coming by, but I wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Coordinator?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Wins a lot of Pokémon Contest, Jack." Amy answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised. "I didn't know." Amy drinks her juice. Jack said, "So, you're saying you met me before, but can't tell where."

"Yep." Lulu replied with a nod. "I can't tell why, but it has something to do with a newspaper, or just today's news." She grabs the old newspaper, and slides the newspaper to Jack, "Check it out!"

Jack takes the newspaper, and reads the paper with his Pikachu. "Oh! You must have read about me and my Pikachu."

"So, that's why I look like." Said Pikachu, looking at pictures. "Do I really look that fat?"

"Jack, we are our way to the Crystal Forest and Green City." Said Erika, reminding Jack. "Please don't forget.

"I see. You're looking for Grass Pokémon, yes?" Erika nods.

"And where did you get that Kirlia?" Ask Sarah. "I've seen those at Light Blue City."

"I saw it when it was a Ralts." Lulu explains. "Some boy gave Ralts a gift, like a cookie." Jack was surprised. "I captured it, without noticing me."

"Hang on!" Said Jack, "What did the boy look like?"

"Well, he looks like you." Lulu replies, "Why?"

"Uh, Lulu…" Said Jack, scratching his nose, "That was me. I gave Ralts a cookie."

"Kirlia!" Ask Kirlia, surprised at Jack.

"Oh please." Lulu disagreed. "Do you have proof?" Kirlia runs to Jack, and gives Jack a hug on the leg.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ask Jack, getting Kirlia's attention.

"Kirlia! Kirlia!" Said Kirlia, but Jack doesn't understand what Kirlia is saying.

"I don't get it." Said Jack, confused.

"Jack, it's trying to tell you something." Mewtwo said.

"But Mewtwo," Jack said, looking at his guider, "I don't speak Pokémon."

"I'll handle it." Said Pikachu, raising his hand.

Jack looks at his Pikachu and asks, "You can understand what Kirlia is telling me?"

"No problem." Said Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Kirlia speak in Pokémon language, even though Jack couldn't understand they're saying to each other. Pikachu looks at Jack.

"So, any luck?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu nods, "Yep. Kirlia must have remembered, not in the newspaper, but in a forest. Do you remember we were chase by those nasty Poochyenas?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, "I remember seeing a Ralts saving us from the forest." He tries to remember.

"_Here. For saving me and Pikachu, you deserve this." Jack pulls out some kind of a cookie bag, and gives Ralts a cookie._

"_Huh?" Pikachu was confused and said, "Come on Jack, let's get to Blue Forest!"_

"_You're right." Said Jack, and he took off saying good-bye to Ralts. "Later Ralts! I hope we meet again!"_

Jack snaps out of it, and said, "I remember! Pikachu and I met Ralts in some kind of forest, right near Blue Forest."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia nod.

"And that Ralts, is you?" Ask Jack. Kirlia nods again.

"You mean Kirlia was Ralts you've met?" Ask Amy. "That explains it. Ralts evolves into Kirlia by growing."

"Then Ralts met you near the forest after all." Said Sarah.

"Well, she is my Pokémon." Said Lulu, "I'll let you have here."

"Really?" Ask Jack, surprised at Lulu.

"On one condition." Said Lulu.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"Well, there is a test waiting for challengers like yourself." Lulu explains, "If you can survive it, you can have my Kirlia for free."

"Tell me!" Said Jack, surprised, and Pikachu nearly slipped. "Where is the test?"

"Jack, easy." Said Erika, calming her brother down. "You don't have that much skills left in you."

"Well, you see, Jack. The test is to survive the 'Cave of Doom' by using your Pokémon."

"? But I only got was," Jack checks, "Pikachu, Zigzagoon, Taillow, and Arcanine." Kirlia becomes a bit worried.

"Then, you can do it tomorrow." Said Sarah, "It is only option you have, J."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and decide to go to the cave tomorrow. But Kirlia still becomes a bit concern for Jack to have only four Pokémon to go along. Jack and Pikachu go to the second guest room, and discuss about the cave.

"Well, I guess we will head to the Cave of Doom tomorrow." Said Jack, and thinks, "Legend did say that no one survive the Cave of Doom, right?"

"Jack, I for one was your first Pokémon to begin with." Said Pikachu, "I saw the cave, so we can go today." Pikachu shouts, "Right now!"

"Pikachu!" Said Jack, stopping Pikachu, and Pikachu looks at Jack, confused. "What will Jena say if I came to her, injured?"

"She will kill you?" Ask Pikachu, shaken.

"Yes. She will kill me." Jack replied. "And then get rid of me for good. But I'm not giving up fast. I need Pokémon that can protect me in the Cave of Doom, and perhaps try and get a Forest Key."

"Forest Key?" Ask Pikachu. Kirlia was listening through Jack's door. "Don't worry, Jack, I got your covered!"

"Well, I hope you're right." Said Jack. "The cavern won't be so easy to go through."

Everyone goes to sleep through the night, just as the moon sets down. When morning rose to the sky, Jack and Pikachu have almost diverted a plan to get through the cave, get some kind of key Jack said, and get out.

But then, there was a scream, getting everyone awake. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Ask Pikachu, surprised and awake.

"Lulu!" Said Jack, surprised. Jack and Pikachu left the room, and everyone gathered around Lulu, and Lulu becomes more concerned.

"What's all the yelling, Lulu?" Ask Amy, "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" She looks at everyone and said, holding to Jack, "I lost my Kirlia! I can't find him anywhere!" Everyone is surprised.

"What happen?" Ask Sarah.

"Well," Lulu explained, "While Kirlia was listening to Jack at the back of the door, Kirlia feels like she wanted to go with Jack. But then, all of the sudden, some big man with a suit and boots with a mark of an 'R' kidnapped my Kirlia." Everyone was shocked. "Kirlia escaped by biting the bad man's hand, and then Kirlia ran away." She starts to cry, "I miss my Kirlia! Why would that bad man take my Kirlia way? Why?"

"It's not your fault." Said Jack, giving Lulu a tissue. "I mean, Kirlia didn't run away, she was trying to get from Team Rocket. Team Rocket like the one you saw is a thief to steal Pokémon from trainers.

"That's what Team Rocket do. They steal all the trainer's Pokémon, but it seems Doctor Pearce wants to turn Pokémon into machina."

"But, but…" Said Lulu, worried, "I don't want Kirlia to be a machina. Poor Lulu. Her Kirlia was gone because of Doctor Pearce.

"Don't worry, Lulu. We'll bring her back, I promise." Said Jack, trying to cheer Lulu up.

"You will?" Ask Lulu, looking at Jack.

"Of course." Erika replied, "If Jack can rescue Kirlia, Pikachu will help and so will I."

"Count me in, yall." Said Sarah.

"Same with me." Said Amy.

"Guys, I, I don't know what to say." Said Lulu, "But…thank you!" And she hugs Jack more.

"Um, you're welcome." Said Jack, embarrassed.

Everyone heads outside to go in search of Kirlia, even though Doctor Pearce might do the same thing. But the clues to finding Kirlia is very hard, and couldn't find Kirlia anywhere around the yellow grass.

Jack then spotted something and shouts, "Guys! There she it!" Jack spotted a small white Pokémon with green hair running off.

Kirlia was surprised, and continues to run away. Erika pulls Jack back and said, "Remember, Jack, she didn't know it was you. She is scared to see us." They spotted something coming, and duck down in the grass. Kirlia hides at the flowerbed, seeing a big man with a black suit, glasses, brown boots, and a mustache.

"Get back here!" The man shouted, trying to catch Kirlia, but tired to run. "I won't quit!"

"Jack," Said Lulu, watching, "Kirlia is being chased by Doctor Pearce, that mad murder. We've got to save her!"

"Uh, girlfriend!" Said Sarah, "She is heading to the cave!"

"Agh! Kirlia!" Said Lulu, shocked. She goes after Kirlia, just as Kirlia runs into the cave.

"After here!" Jack called. The group stops Lulu for going into the cave.

"Oh no!" Said Lulu, more worried.

"That's not good." Said a figure with purple skin.

Jack turns and said, "Mewtwo!"

"Kirlia went into the cave." Said Mewtwo.

Jack looks at the group and said, "Okay team, listen. We're going on a rescuer mission here. Kirlia is inside, and need to get her out before Doctor Pearce does."

"But how?" Ask Erika.

"Nobody can survive this cave." Said Sarah.

"Yeah." Said Amy, "What if you get killed in there?"

"Girls!" Jack responded, "I'll go get Kirlia back, I promised, didn't I? All you four need a strategy to get Doctor Pearce away from Kirlia, like a decoy."

"Well, have I got the voice choice." Said Sarah, pulling out a recording device. "I for on, have a copy voice from Kirlia. We can use it a bait to believe Doctor Pearce follows the bait. Any volunteers?"

Everyone stares at Amy. "Meh? Wha? Me?" Ask Amy, surprised. "Why me?"

"Come on, Amy." Said Lulu, begging, "My Kirlia is in danger, and we need her to be safe. Please, do it for me."

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Amy. Sarah gives Amy the recorder.

"Good lucky, Amy." Amy took off to make sure Doctor Pearce stays away from Kirlia. Jack and Pikachu then dives into the Cave of Doom to save Kirlia.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Pikachu.

Sarah pulls out some kind of communicator, "This will check to see if Jack and Pikachu are alive or not."

"WHAT?" Ask Erika, shocked.

"Sorry, my bad." Said Sarah, surprised. "Erika, this is if Jack will survive or not."

"Jack! You there?" Lulu called.

Jack spoke through the device while in the cave and responds, "…Yeah, but a bit dark in here." Everyone is relieved. "I can use some light right now." Jack and Pikachu wonder around the cave, but then a flashlight came out of nowhere, and shines on Jack and Pikachu. Jack becomes surprised, and slashes away.

"YAGH!" Jack shouted, "Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Jack stops, and looks at two people, surprised. "Huh?"

Two couple people are hiding behind the rock. A man with brown hair, blue vest, and blue pants hides with a woman with yellow hair, white dress, and blue shoes.

"Please!" Said the man, "Where on our honeymoon. Don't hurt us."

"Uh, sorry." Said Jack, embarrassed. "I thought you were attacking us."

"Can we go now?" Ask the woman. "You've torn half our clothes off."

"Oh, sorry." Said Jack, ashamed. But said, "Oh, and Congratulations!" Jack and Pikachu hurried off through the cave.

"Have we seen that boy somewhere?" Ask the husband.

"Yeah, wasn't he chased by those black puppies?" Ask the wife.

Jack said, "I have to go." And both Jack and Pikachu hurried through the cave to go find Kirlia.

As Amy continues to make fun of Doctor Pearce, playing as Kirlia with a machina, Doctor Pearce continues to try and search for Kirlia by sound. Amy pushes the play button while hiding in the bushes, waiting for Doctor Pearce to take the bait.

"I know you're hiding somewhere." Said Doctor Pearce, continue searching. "Where'd you go?"

"Kirlia! Kirlia!" Doctor Pearce heard the sound.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Then jumps into the bushes, but no Kirlia. "What?"

Jack and Pikachu continue through the caverns, and still trying to look for Kirlia. But Jack and Pikachu are running out of time, and if they don't hurry soon, Doctor Pearce will know Amy was being a decoy to lure Doctor Pearce away from the cave.

"Um, Jack." Said Pikachu, looking up ahead. "This is a dead end." Jack and Pikachu found a dead end.

"I thought we were going the right way." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "Hmm. Where is Kirlia?"

And then a sound shouted, "Kirlia!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and turn around. They found a small white skin Pokémon with long green hair. "Kirlia! Kirlia."

"Kirlia!" Said Jack, surprised. He comes up to her slowly, "Are you okay? Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Kirlia backed away from Jack, and she couldn't go near him. "?"

"Jack, she's afraid." Said Pikachu.

"That's nonsense." Said Jack, "She's just shy." He tries to get to Kirlia slowly, "It's all right. You and I met, when you were a Ralts? Don't be afraid."

Kirlia was more frighten, it starts to scream really loudly. Jack and Pikachu backed away from a powerful yell, covering their ears, and feeling so much pain.

"EEEEGGGHHH!!" With so many screeches, Jack and Pikachu couldn't go near Kirlia, lucky Sarah, Mewtwo, Lulu, and Erika are outside keeping guard. Sarah was surprised to even hear the sound from her machina communicator.

"That's Kirlia's Screech attack." Said Lulu, surprised.

"Screech! Looks like earthquake!" Said Sarah. She tries to call Amy with the communicator and calls, "Amy, how are you holding him?"

With Amy, she finds a bike and said, "Not stealing. Borrowing!" She takes the bike, and hurries away. She turns around, and saw Doctor Pearce trying to do the same, but fell on the ground.

"This is why I hate this world so much." Said Doctor Pearce.

Sarah said, "Amy's alright. But I lost contact with Jack."

"No!" Erika said, shocked. She shouts through the cave, "Jack! Pikachu!"

Jack and Pikachu come out from the buried rocks, and Jack shouts, "YAHOO!" I guess nothing can stop Jack and Pikachu with so much power. "Isn't this great, Pikachu?"

"Um, Jack, I think we still need to rescue Kirlia." Said Pikachu, pointing at Kirlia. Jack looks at Kirlia, but Kirlia is trying to get out, and its foot is stuck under a big boulder.

"Kirlia!" Jack said, surprised. He looks up, and saw some cones hanging on a ceiling. The cave is shaking again, and thought, _"If that thing is shaken again, Kirlia will die!" _Jack hurries off with Pikachu to go rescue Kirlia. "Kirlia!" So many rubbles come from the ceiling, trying to have Jack and Pikachu slow down. But nothing stops Jack and Pikachu for dodging so many times.

"Jump, speed, fast!" Jack and Pikachu reached to Kirlia, pushes the giant boulder out of the way, and Jack takes Pikachu and Kirlia away. Next, Jack pulls out a shield, and covers Jack and Pikachu from falling rocks from the ceiling.

The earthquake finally stopped. Is Jack, Pikachu, and Kirlia save? Jack and Pikachu look to make sure if the shaking stopped. "I think it's safe." Said Jack. Kirlia looks around, and Jack is relieved. "That was close."

"Kirlia." Kirlia jumps up on Jack's left shoulder, and gives Jack a kiss on the check.

Jack said, "Well aren't you sweet. Are you, Kirlia?" There was another shake in the cave again. "Whoops! Gatta go!" Jack grabs Kirlia and Pikachu, making a run for the exit. Just as they arrived at, the exit is blocked by a pack of rocks. "Oh no!"

"Remember, Jack?" Ask Pikachu, "Nobody can survive the Cave of Doom." The rumble stopped when some kind of machina appeared from a wall. It looks like some kind of large drill dozer. The man with a mustache, black suit, brown boots, and glasses appeared.

"Hi, Jack!" The man shouted, "Remember me?" Jack, Pikachu, and Kirlia saw the machine.

"Doctor Pearce!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"What is he doing here?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well, Jack, Pikachu," the doctor explains, "Allow me to introduce, the 'Diglett Driller Machina'! Best made by Digletts." Jack and Pikachu were afraid of fighting against Doctor Pearce again, but a large driller could be dangerous.

Jack hides Kirlia behind a boulder and said, "Stay here." Jack and Pikachu prepared themselves against the machine.

"Now die, you twerps!" Doctor Pearce shouts, pushing buttons. The machine charges in on Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Whoa!"

"He's insane!" Jack shouted.

"How do we defeat him?" Ask Pikachu.

The machine turns back around, and charges right at Jack and Pikachu again. Jack and Pikachu jumped out of the way again, and landed on the walls. Kirlia watches behind the boulder, concerned. Jack and Pikachu continue to try and attack the machine; even Jack's boomerang was useless. Jack threw his boomerang, hits the machine, but comes back to Jack.

"Drat! My boomerang is useless against that thing."

"Let me try." Said Pikachu, charging static. "Pikachu!" Pikachu zaps the machine, but nothing happens.

"What?" Jack shouted, shocked.

"What happen?" Ask Pikachu, shocked.

Doctor Pearce laughs very loudly, and then shouts, "You fool! This is electricity proof! Diglett is immune to electricity attacks." He pushes the button and said, "Now…DIE!" The machine then digs underground, hiding from sight.

"Huh?"

"Where did he go?" Ask Jack, looking through the hole. There was another earthquake, and this time a crack under Jack and Pikachu's feet.

"Jack, I got a bad feeling about this." Said Pikachu.

There is a crack under Jack and Pikachu's feet, and pops out of the ground, knocking Jack and Pikachu out of the way.

"WHAAAAGH!"

"PIKAAAAA!" Jack and Pikachu are attacked very hard, and send towards the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Cha!"

"Ugh." Said Jack, trying to get up, "There's…no way…I'm ganna…" Jack felt his shoulder in very pain, "Agh!" Jack feels his left shoulder, and feels wounded. He covers his left shoulder, "I've been wounded. Unless…" He remembers, and thought that the driller attacked his left shoulder on purpose. _"If this keeps up, I might not make it. But my Pokémon, what am I going to do?"_

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, hurrying to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Now, you shall die, twerp!" Doctor Pearce shouted, aiming a target towards Jack.

"If you kill Jack, you'll have to kill me first!" Pikachu shouted at the doctor.

"Pikachu! Don't!" Jack shouted, shocked.

"Too late!" The doctor then pushes the switch forward, and charges the machine towards Jack and Pikachu. Jack gets up, and uses his force power to stop the machine. The machine is stopped, but the machine keeps going. Jack's powers are not strong enough to push the machina back.

"I can't hold it. It's too strong!" Said Jack.

The doctor laughs and said, "You can't stop me! Let there be death you, young boy." He pushes the button, but then, the machina stops moving. Jack and Pikachu looks at it, confused.

"?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Eh?" The doctor is confused. "What's going on?" Doctor Pearce looks around, and spotted something. "AGH! YOU!"

Jack and Pikachu look at the right, and spotted the small Pokémon using some kind of psychic attack to stop the machine.

"Agh!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Kirlia to the rescue!" Said Pikachu.

Kirlia has so much power; it stopped the machine from going anywhere. Using Confusion is like psychic, but in a good way. Kirlia starts to lift the machine, keeping the doctor in a shocking panicking way.

"AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH!" Kirlia's powers slam the machine from wall to wall, and drop the machine to the ground. "Ugh!

"Kirlia." Kirlia runs to Jack, and hugs his leg.

"Kirlia." Said Jack, picking up Kirlia. "It's great to have you back." He looks at the machine, "And what power too."

"Okay, that's it!" The doctor shouted, pushing the button. The machine moves in on Jack, and Jack becomes prepared.

"You want one, Doctor?" Ask Jack, "You got one." He looks at Jack, and said, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then zap the machine and the doctor.

"AGH!" Doctor Pearce shouted, attacked. "What have you done?" The machine blows up, creating a gap on a ceiling like an exit, and sending the doctor to the skies. He spits out a nut and said, "Perhaps I should have gone with plan B instead of plan A, again." He shouts, "I will have my revenge, Jack Davis!" He runs into a rock. Splat! "Ouch."

"We did it!" Jack cheered. But Jack feels his left shoulder. "Ow. Too much, too much."

"We did it, Jack!" Said Pikachu, cheering.

"Kirlia." Said Kirlia, cheering.

And then voices shouted, "Hey! Jack! Pikachu! Kirlia! Are you all right?"

"Big Brother! Are you okay?"

"Say something!"

"Is Kirlia okay?"

After the escape of the cave, the group return back to he cabin, and Jack and Pikachu bring Kirlia back to Lulu to safety. Although Jack was a bit wounded on his left shoulder, Erika patched Jack's right shoulder.

"Ow!" Said Jack, feeling too much pain. "Erika, please! That's too much."

"There." Said Erika, tying up a bandage on Jack. "Feel better?"

Jack sighs and replies, "Yeah. That feels better."

"And did you get the Crystal Key, J?" Ask Sarah.

Jack looks through his pocket, and pulls out a small crystal key like, "Right here."

Everyone looks at Lulu, and Lulu said, "Well, thanks for saving Kirlia. I bid you all a thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"Well, it was no problem." Said Mewtwo.

And Amy said, "Yeah. I guess the hero never dies."

"Anyway, we better get going." Said Jack. Everyone gives thanks to Lulu.

"Well, thanks for the stay, Lu." Said Sarah.

"Hope we see each other again." Said Erika. Everyone leaves, going up.

"Farewell, everyone!" Said Lulu, waving good-bye. Kirlia stood as everyone leaves, but instead runs to Jack.

"Kirlia!"

"Huh." Pikachu heard Kirlia's voice, looks behind, and gets Jack's attention. "Hold on, Jack." Everyone stops, turns around, and saw Kirlia coming.

Kirlia hugs on to Jack, crying. "Kirlia? What is it?"

Lulu spoke, "I think Kirlia wants to go with you, Jack." Jack looks at Lulu, confused. "Although, I have lost almost some of my Pokémon, this one wants to be with you."

"But, Jack doesn't want Kirlia." Said Erika. "Jack wants you to have Kirlia."

"If he did, you would have no more Pokémon." Said Sarah.

"That's okay." Lulu said, cheerful. She looks behind, and saw about five small white Pokémon playing. Jack is surprised.

"Wow. What luck." Said Amy.

"Is that case," Jack said, looks at Kirlia, "Do you want to come with me?" Kirlia gives Jack a kiss on the check, and Jack is surprised. "Da-ha! Wow!"

"Well Jack, you got a new Pokémon." Said Erika.

"But, is Kirlia a girl, or a boy?" Ask Amy.

"Only one way!" Said Jack, doing his pose. He laughs, and said, "Yeah! Kirlia is now joining my team!"

And so, after surviving the Cave of Doom, and getting a new friend, Jack and the team continue to set out to head to Crystal Forest, lying up north. There are so many grass Pokémon, there's no doubt this will be an exciting adventure. Will they get through Crystal Forest? Find out what will happen next on Episode 15.

Notes:

-Kirlia met Jack when it was a Ralts

-Jack is a bit wounded, but recovering

-Jack got the Crystal Key

-Jack got a new Pokémon, Kirlia, and decided to nickname it, Zelda

-Jack and Pikachu are becoming heroes


	15. Chapter 15

Pokémon Hero Quest

Episode 15

Crystal Forest

After Jack and Pikachu survive the Cave of Doom, got the Crystal Key, and have a new friend, the group head their way straight to the Crystal Forest, even though the forest is covered in crystal trees like glass. Almost there, and Jack will get his second badge.

"Guys, there it is!" Jack called, pointing straight, "Right there!"

"That must be Crystal Forest." Said Pikachu, looking at his owner; "You got the crystal key, right?"

"Yeah." Jack replies, pulling out the crystal key, "It's a small size, but it should do."

"Jack, I'm going with you." Said Erika, by her brother's side.

"Thanks, Erika." Said Jack.

"Um, listen, Amy and I spotted something interesting." Said Sarah, excusing herself.

"Yeah, so why don't you and Erika have fun at Crystal Forest, because I'm sure you ditch me again." Amy replied, upset at Jack.

"Look Amy, I'm making sure you and Sarah are safe from harm's way." Said Jack, explaining, "I can enter through there only.

"And Sofi, Dana, and Pree." Said Erika.

Jack looks at his sister confused, "Huh? Your friends are here too?" Erika nods.

"Who are they?" Ask Pikachu.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later." Jack replied. Jack, Erika, and Pikachu continue forth on the road, and enter into the entrance of the forest.

"Good Luck, ya'll!" Sarah called.

"You better no die on me, okay?" Amy called.

Mewtwo looks at Amy and Sarah, and said, "I'll keep an eye on them. You two have this word, 'fun somewhere else." With Amy and Sarah standing away from the forest, Mewtwo goes with Jack, Erika, and Pikachu to the forest, and off they go.

For that on, Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Mewtwo go into the Crystal Forest, and be prepared for anything coming. "Hey, Erika, Look!" Jack called. They come into three pathways to take. Now how are Jack, Pikachu, and Erika going to reach to Green City if they're stuck on a trident road?

They look at a sign, and Jack reads the sign.

"It's said, 'when in Crystal Forest, the forest is covered with bug and grass Pokémon. You can two paths. One path is the exit of the Crystal Forest; two, there is a Crystal Forest Palace; or three, head to the Sacred Tree.' That's what it said.

"You know, the exit, the crystal forest palace, and the sacred tree is creating one thing, and it must be a max. I sure love a maze challenge."

"Well, I guess we can head to the Palace first, because it's not polite to go to the Sacred Tree and leave things alone.

"Then let's head to the palace." Said Jack. He looks up, and calls, "Guys! Look!" The group looks up, and spotted some kind of golden small owl. "What is that?" He asks, pulling out his Poké dex.

The Poké dex found the Pokémon, and spoke, "Noctowl, the Nocturnal Pokémon. This Pokémon represents an owl, and scurry around at night to catch small prey. On it's head, it can even tell by time, and find objects with its eyes.

"I have got to get myself one of those." Said Jack, putting the Poké dex away. But Erika stops her brother.

"Jack, wait! Look!"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, and he stares at Noctowl very carefully. "You're right. If I did throw my Poké ball at Noctowl, it will bounce the ball back. Perhaps this Pokémon must have an owner."

"Great idea, Jack." Said Pikachu, "Isn't that right, Mewtwo?"

"Throwing a Poké ball to that Noctowl would be a bad idea." Mewtwo replied. "It can sure play tricks, and that Pokémon does have an owner out there somewhere."

"The best thing to do is leave it alone." Said Jack, putting his stuff away. "We better head to the palace." The group follows the second path in the middle, and found a trail going around the forest. This is a very easy maze to follow, and reach to some kind of wall. No sight of the palace, so they keep going. When they found the palace, it was way up above the walls.

"Great." Said Jack, "How do we get up there?"

Erika thinks of an idea and replies, "I got it." She pulls out a Poké ball, and summons a small butterfly with blue eyes, and colorful spot wings. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Beautifly!"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, "A Beautifly?"

"How did you get a Beautifly?" Ask Pikachu.

Erika explains, "Well, I caught it when it was a Wurmple. And then it evolved into a Silcoon, and then finally, Beautifly."

"That explains how you went to Blue Forest." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "Make sense to me." He looks at the palace, and spotted a tree, "Hm?" He looks at his sister, "Hey, Erika, why not try and use your Beautifly to get up to that tree?"

"What?" Ask Erika.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack explains, "Well, Beautifly knows String Shot, right? We can climb our way up there."

"Jack, that's great." Said Erika, surprised. "Okay, we'll give it a try." She commands her Beautifly, "Beautifly, aim at the tree up there, and use String Shot."

The Pokémon responds, and shot a web string at the tree. "Beautifly!" The string shot was fired, and attaches to the tree at the top. The string should be nice and tight to get the group to the top.

Jack pulls the string to see if it's safe. "Perfect." And he starts to climb. Pikachu joins Jack by climbing on the string, and both Mewtwo and Erika watch.

"You know, Jack. I could give you something very helpful to reach to the top." Mewtwo suggested.

"It's okay." Erika replied. "Jack is very good." She looks at her big brother, and becomes a little worried, "Well, a little."

Jack and Pikachu climb on the ledge, looks down below. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"Oh yeah." Jack called.

"Good, now listen to me carefully!" Mewtwo called at the bottom, "There is a switch around here that might take us up instead of climbing to the top. Find the switch, it should be right near the tree on your right."

"Got it." Jack called. He looks at his right, staring at the tree, and found a switch. "This one?"

"That's the one." Mewtwo called, "Now push the switch." Jack pushes the switch. They felt an earth shake at the wall.

"Whoa!" Pikachu called, "Tell me that's not Doctor Pierce again!"

Jack and Pikachu look down, and something created a door down below to the floor. It seems a staircase appeared before Erika and Mewtwo's eyes. Mewtwo and Beautifly flies up to the top just as Erika climbs up the stairs to Jack and Pikachu.

"See?" Said Mewtwo, "I knew there was a switch up on this tree."

"How did you know where the switch was?" Ask Jack, and Mewtwo becomes surprised.

"Uh…lucky guess." Mewtwo replied. "Can we go?"

"Okay." Said Jack, speaking, "Let's a-go." They found a palace, and go to the door. "So, this is the palace." The palace looks very green with stumps as chairs, leaves as the roof, and big vines as the walls. "This is very big."

"Be careful, Jack." Said Erika. Jack found a doorbell, and pushes it. The doorbell rings, and then a voice calls inside the palace.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Mewtwo." Jack replied.

"Come in." She calls. A big leaf door appears, and opens. The group enters inside the palace, and the big leaf door closes on them. They go into the lobby, but no one is around here in the palace. They were curious to know who let them in.

"Hello?" Jack called, "Is anyone here?"

"Please respond!" Erika called, "Where are you?"

The girl's voice called, "Yes, I am here. I am at my room." The team is surprised. They found two doors at the second floor. "The other doors are locked, so climb on the staircase, and you'll see a blue Leaf Door." The group climbs up the stairs, but Jack wanted to ask.

"Sorry if we come in, but who are you?"

"If I tell you, I'll spoil the surprise." She replied.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you're the owner of this palace?"

"Well, because, I lost something very important to me, and I can't come out like this." She replied, "Until I get it back, you will have to get it back for me."

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but what is wrong?" Ask Erika.

"Well, you see, I have lost my necklace. My leaf necklace is gone; I wish I can come out, but I look very hideous. I'm horrible to look out." She cries, "What will my boyfriend say if I lost my precious necklace? What will he say?"

"Hey! Hey!" Jack called, trying to calm the girl down, "Relax. Take it easy. If we can get the necklace back to you, will you come out?"

The girl notices Jack's voice, "You will? That is noble of you and your group, hero."

"Hero?" Ask Jack, confused. _"Does she know who I am?"_

"I lost my necklace at the Sacred Tree area somewhere. If you bring it back, I will come out for you."

"Don't worry." Said Jack, "We'll get it back."

"Thank you." She called. "But watch out for those fiends."

"Fiends?" Ask Erika, surprised.

"I'm sorry if I scared you friend, hero. But those fiends won't go away." She said, "Please be careful."

The group leaves the palace, and goes in search of the leaf necklace. Even though Jack has no idea what the leaf necklace would look like, they try and go search for the Sacred Tree on the road. And so, they try and search on the road.

"I wonder where they necklace is?" Ask Jack, thinking, "Because I have now idea what it looks like."

"We'll see it soon after get pass the maze." Erika replied.

"One question," Pikachu asks, "How do we get out of here?"

"Um, good question." Said Jack. When they reach to the crystal forest maze, they found a weird road of blue trail going around, and found a man and his son holding a harp. The man was tall, wearing a white shirt, and long blue robes with a small harp; while his son has a flute, wearing a white shirt with a long music robe and white pants.

"Those who capture the blue butterflies will must the challenge, and must get all seven butterflies to claim thy reward." Said the young boy.

"However, those who have capture the red butterflies will fight, and fight to a death." Said the man. The man and the boy vanished into thin air.

"What is Zucions was that?" Ask Jack. He scratches the back of his hair, "And who were those two?" Jack takes the group to continue through the trail, and split up on the wrong paths to take. It seems Jack and Pikachu took the down path while Erika and Mewtwo went up the trail.

"Sheesh!" Said Jack, and he looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, they should put a sign to know where to go."

"Well, for one thing, where are Erika and Mewtwo?" Ask Pikachu, looking around. Jack looks around, and lost Erika and Mewtwo behind.

"You're right! Where are they?" Ask Jack.

And both Jack and Pikachu heard a voice up above. "Jack! Pikachu! Up here!" Jack and Pikachu look up, and saw Erika up high on the ledge.

"What in Zucions? Erika? How did you get up there?" Ask Jack. It seems Erika has reached up to a certain point to where a very large tree, and Mewtwo was watching her.

"I told you, take the left instead of right, big brother." She is happy.

"Oh, very funny, little sister!" Jack called. "Where's Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looks below at Jack and replied, "I'm with your sister the whole time, Jack. You should have listen to your sister very often."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"It's okay." Said Mewtwo, looking up, and then down, "It takes time to try and practice your navigation."

"Well, did you find the necklace?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo pulls out a necklace, and replies, "Do you mean this?" Mewtwo shows Jack some kind of green necklace with beads; "This is the leaf necklace the person from the Crystal Forest Palace like we promise."

"Okay, but how about throwing it down here?" Ask Pikachu. Mewtwo tosses the necklace at Jack, and Jack catches the necklace.

"Got it." Said Jack.

"Okay, I'm coming down." Said Erika.

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. Even Mewtwo is surprised.

"What? Erika, are you crazy? You could get hurt!" Jack called.

"Just catch me, okay?" Ask Erika.

"Okay." Said Jack, worried, "Fine, but don't blame on me that let you die here. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Erika comes down, and falls down to Jack. "I got you! I got you! I got you!" Crash! Jack catches Erika on time, but ironically, Erika landed on Jack.

"Ow." Said Jack, prone to the floor. "That really hurt."

Erika gets off of Jack, and said, "Thank you, Big brother."

And Jack responds, "You're very welcome." Erika helps Jack up, and hugs her brother. Jack looks at Mewtwo from below.

"Well, Jack, I hope you have the courage to get the necklace back to the owner." Said Mewtwo. "We need to make sure we come back here when we're done."

"Great." Said Jack, and he announces, "Let's go." They hurried on their way back to the Crystal Forest Palace, and come to the door. Soon, the one who owns the palace can perhaps help out with the Sacred Tree. The group goes into the palace, and goes to the blue Leaf Door.

Jack knocks on the door, the voice calls, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jack." Jack replied, "We got it back."

"Can you give it to me?" She asks, "I'll use my hand to reach it."

There was hand coming out of the open wedge door, and pops out a hand. Jack pulls out the necklace out of his hand, and gives the necklace to the hand. The hand takes the necklace, goes back inside, and closes the door.

"Thanks." She said. "Who got me my necklace back?"

Jack replies, "It's Erika and Mewtwo."

"If you think I'm falling for a liar, I won't trust you." She replied.

"I'm serious!"

She peeks through a small open door, "I want to talk to a man."

Erika whispers to her brother, _"Jack, I don't think she's buying it."_

"I'll handle it." Said Pikachu, coming down on the floor. He calls, "Excuse me, but we found your necklace, now would you come out, please?"

"Fine." She calls. She gets back into the room, and closes the door. The door opens, and she comes out to have long green hair, wearing green shorts, almost looks like Erika with her green eyes, and finally wears her necklace. "So, who is the hero? I wanted to know, now!"

Everyone was surprised to see her again; even Jack and Erika recognized her.

"Huh?" She looks at Jack, "Are you Jack Davis?"

Jack nods, "Yes. Why do you ask?" She dashes all the way to Jack, knocking out of the way, and hugs Jack, "Oh! My Hero!"

"What?" Ask Jack, confused and surprised. And then, she gives Jack a big kiss! Jack felt a faint, and falls to the ground. "Oh! Mama mia!"

"Yes." She said with a joy face, "Finally! I get to kiss the man I loved." Jack couldn't even since he's knocked out. "I forgot!" She picks Jack up, "You remember me, don't you?"

Erika becomes surprised, and becomes surprise seeing the girl. "Wait! You're Sofi, aren't you?"

The girl looks at Erika, and saw Erika, "Erika, my grass member!" Sofi and Erika go to each other with hugs and giggles. Pikachu and Mewtwo get up from the ground, but Jack is still unconscious.

"Who is that person, Jack?" Ask Mewtwo, "And how does your sister know her?"

"Did you meet her?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack gets, and starts breathing, "That…is…Sofi." And then faints again. "Ugh! I can't believe she did this. Sarah wasn't kidding when she said I am a babe-magnet."

"Mewtwo, we don't have time flirting with your girlfriend." Said Mewtwo, "We need to get to the Sacred Tree right now!"

"Right." Said Jack, getting up. "Uh, Sofi, we have a favor to ask."

"Why, my sweet prince?" Ask Sofi, picking Jack up. "Is it a date?"

"Not really." Jack replied, and Sofi becomes upset. "We have to hurry to the Sacred Tree, and fast."

"Oh, that one." Said Sofi, "Well, okay. But on one condition."

"Anything!" Said Jack, "Just hurry so I can go and get my second badge!"

"You have to take me on a date!" Ask Sofi.

"What? I can't promise that! I have Jena to worry about, and she's been stuck on my since our first date!"

"WHAT?" Ask Sofi, shocked. "You…you already out with a girl other than me? How could you?" She turns away. "I thought we had something in common. You call yourself a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Jack, I think she mistook you as her boyfriend." Said Pikachu. "What do we do?"

Jack tries to think of a way to try and not get in a mix up with too many dates. He's struggling to only have one girlfriend that is very special, sweet, and fun to play with. Not a girl who is bragging about herself, always negative, and bossy.

"Jack, we're running out of time." Said Mewtwo.

"Okay! I'm thinking!" Jack announced. Finally, Jack got an idea, and looks at Sofi. He spoke, "Sofi, listen to me very carefully." She looks at Jack, "The reason why I took Jena on a date, is because she thought I was dating her. I don't want any girl to cry anymore. I can't stand crying or sad girls. And for you, I didn't even ask for you to be my girlfriend. Sofi, I'm sorry, but I have duty to do."

Pikachu laughs a little, "He said duty."

"Jack, why would I want to listen to you?" Ask Sofi, "You went out with a girl who I didn't meet, and now you're telling me that you refuse to take me along as your real girlfriend?"

Jack explains. "It's not this simple. Sofi, I am the Pokémon Empire, and I have a job to save this world from being in danger by the sin, Akoo! And the girl I have mentioned; Jena is blind. She mistook me as her date, but I didn't want to go. I am not treating people like puppets or toys, I just want one special girl who likes who I am, not some kind of trophy to a lovely contestant."

"What?"

"Sofi, if I were to choose you as my date, you would be great. And for Jena, she is doing okay, even though crying in tears is the best. All I'm saying is this: there is a difference. One girl is a good friend; another loves to have an attitude; and one who cries sometime because of an assault. You can't keep me as a prize, and I am no one's special choice."

"You're not?" Ask Sofi, "And you dated that girl because you wanted to make her happy?"

Jack nods, "That's right. Do you understand? It's not because I have the right to date anyone, it's because I have the right to choice. I am not going to have someone chose or force me to date someone. I'll date whoever I want, when I want, who I want."

"Well, okay." Said Sofi. "You are very persuasive of your words." She stares into Jack's eyes, "Okay. No more crying. If you want to date someone who likes you just the way you are, that's fine with me. I won't get into anyone's way. Okay, Jack, thank you."

"Then will you come with us to the Sacred Tree?" Ask Jack, "I have to do something very important, and you're the only one who knows how to get into that large tree."

Sofi nods, "I'll do it. Not just for love, just to help you and your friends save the planet." Jack becomes relived.

"_Good. No more dealing with crying girls." _Jack thought.

"Jack, we have to hurry." Said Mewtwo, "Pronto!" The group takes Sofi straight out of the palace, and has Sofi lock the doors. Next, they hurry over to the maze, and take a left turn to get to the Sacred Tree. Jack will play with the blue and red butterflies later. This time, they arrived at the large tree covered in gray color bark. Jack looks ahead, and spotted a door.

"That's odd." Said Jack, "That's suppose to be a hole, right? But all I see a door."

"I don't remember having a door in front of a tree." Said Erika. "How are we going to get inside?"

"Don't worry." Sofi replied, giving Jack and Erika a hand. "This is a secret door that leads inside the Sacred Tree Master."

"Sacred Tree Master?" Ask Pikachu, "Like some kind of guardian?"

"Well," Mewtwo explains, "The legend has said the Sacred Tree Master is the Grass Pokémon creator of the forest. He is like a Legendary Pokémon of the Forest, and we're not allowed due to us being outsiders. But we need to get inside."

"Yeah, we have got to see it!" Said Pikachu, psyched. He looks at Sofi. Sofi nods, and pulls out a leaf paper. She goes to the door, and then door. She slides the leaf through the open gap, but the door doesn't budge one bit.

"That's odd." Said Sofi.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"The leaf card is supposed to work. Why isn't it working?" She looks at the group.

Erika asks, "Do you remember something when you came here with your team?"

Sofi replies, "Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a switch that might work around here."

"Hang on. I think I should try this." Jack concentrates, and turned his eyes yellow. His visions become yellow, but spotted some kind of switch like at the very top of the door. He points, "There." The group looks at what Jack is pointing, and it seems to a seal on top of the door.

"Jack, you did it again." Said Mewtwo impressed, "Well done."

"But how do we remove it?" Ask Erika, "It's too high up."

"Hang on." Said Jack, thinking of an idea, "I got it." Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and jumps high on the stump. Then, Jack jumps straight to the vines, and grabs hold of the vines. "I think that seal might be fake."

"Be careful, big brother." Said Erika, worried.

"I wonder." Jack thinks, "How do I get to the switch?" He looks up, "How does it go again?" And then remembers, "I got it!" He checks through his back, but remembers, "Huh? Oh no! I must have forgotten."

"You forgot you sword and shield, Jack?" Ask Erika, "You've gave it to Sarah, remember?"

"The sheath too?" Ask Jack.

"The sheath too." Erika replied.

"Now, now." Jack said, "I got an idea." He stares at the seal, reaches his arm to pretend he has the seal. Even the seal is far from Jack's grasp; he pulls his arm back, and the seal pops open. There's the switch! Jack does it again, this time using his force power like psychic to pull the switch to on. The door is open, like turning the light green.

Sofi uses the leaf card again, and the door is finally opened.

"Jack, you did it!" Erika called, "Come on, you two!"

"Coming!" Jack and Pikachu come back down, and the group goes through the door.

Jack and the rest have entered inside the Sacred Tree, and came into a hallway. It seems everything around the room is a leafy gray walls, a floor made out of stone, and a pathway all the way to the Sacred Tree Master. They continue when by a surprise, something appeared from the shadows, and commands the Pokémon to attack the group.

"Paras! Use Slash now!" A tiny bug with pincer claws, red body, and holds two mushrooms on its back charge in on Jack and Pikachu, and attacks. But, Jack and Pikachu dodge the attack on time.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted.

"What the?" Pikachu shouted. They were surprised to see a figure with long blue hair, wears a green dress, green boots, and blue eyes.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "What was that for?"

"Well, well, well." She spoke, "If it isn't heartthrob and his Pikachu." Sofi stays behind Erika, but has her Poké ball just in case.

"What?" Ask Jack, "What is she doing here?" And thought, _"And what is mean to say heartthrob?"_

Pikachu becomes mad and said, "Great, just to see the old green witch again! How long as it been, Angelna? Or, you devil?"

"Listen, if you ever tease or mess with my life again, I will have to take you down, Angelna! Right here, right now!"

Angelna calls her Pokémon, Paras, to come back, and replies, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one," Jack explains, "If you mess with me because you hate me, I will have to take you down firmly without listening to what Jena has to say."

She knees down to pet her Paras and said, "Not anymore, Jack." Jack and Pikachu become confused, and stare at Angelna.

"Wha?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" Ask Erika.

Angelna spoke, "I promised Jena, his girlfriend, not to name call him anymore."

Jack is confused. "? Jena has a girlfriend, and you're not calling her girlfriend to call her a he, and refuse to call him names again?"

"What?" Ask Pikachu, "Angelna, you're confusing me."

Angelna slaps her face, "Oh! That's not what I'm saying Jack. I said Jena is your girlfriend!" Jack and Pikachu are shocked, but Mewtwo, Sofi, and Erika are surprised.

"WHAT?" Ask Jack, "My girlfriend? Jena?"

"Hold up!" Pikachu stopped, "Jack, Jena is your girlfriend?"

"I don't remember having a girlfriend." Jack replied. _"What does that still mean, anywhere?" _He thought.

Angelna swings a package in front of Jack's face, and said, "Alright! What will I do with this package Jena put together for, before I left she worked so hard on it!"

"Paras! Paras!" Paras spoke.

Jack pushes the package away, and said, "Uh-oh. Get Ready!"

"Let's go!" Pikachu announced.

Suddenly, two girls appeared, and whacks Angelna on the head very heard. The two girls shouted, "Darn it! Just give it to him!"

"Ouch." Said Angelna, holding the package. It seems Sofi had her friends, the two girls are just like Sofi with green clothes and green shorts, but one is small and the other is tall.

Paras become surprised, and jump on Jack's head running around like crazy!

"Hey!" Jack shouted, trying to get the Paras off of him. "Get this thing off of me!"

"I got it." Erika called. She grabs Paras, and pulls it away from Jack's head. "There, now." She pets Paras, and the bug Pokémon becomes calm.

Jack is surprised, "You sure know how to tame it."

Pikachu said, "Excuse me, but don't you mean by, 'What's going on here?' You sure have a bad language."

"One, I get hit over the head; 2, Paras was saying to you and Pikachu, 'the package Jena made for or not'?" Angelna said.

Pikachu replied, "No, I'm saying you've got a wrong language."

Jack and Erika stare at Pikachu, "Well, at least Pikachu and Angelna are arguing again."

She turns at Jack, "Like I said before, this package is from Jena. She wanted me to give to you."

"Well, let's see the package." Jack releases his arms, ready to catch it.

"Good luck, hot stuff!" Said Angelna, and she tosses the package at Jack. Jack catches the package, but it's too big to even look at. He looks through the package, and found some items: two letter pages from Jena from her battling experiences, tape holding her interview from a city, finger gloves she made, another tape from the Pokémon Theater, Potions she had for Jack, and a big bag of 'Yum Chow' from the Crystal Region.

Too many stuff! Jack stuffs them all into one small bag he keeps for helping on his adventure.

"Um, Angelna," Erika asks, "Is Jena worried about you?"

"Y-y-yeah." Said Sofi, hiding behind Erika.

Angelna replies to drop the act, "No, she had Ben. By now, his must hurt some thing other then his pride." She threw a taper player at Jack, and Jack catches the tape player.

"Thank you."

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted. Everyone got Mewtwo's attention. "You're wasting time! We need to go see the Sacred Tree Master right now!"

"I knew it." Angelna, smiling, and she looks at Jack, "Break the tape player, your dead."

Jack stares at Angelna, "I'm not afraid of you, you old green witch."

"Then let's go!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Can I come?" Angelna laughs.

Mewtwo stares at Angelna and replies, "…Alright, you can come. But I warn you, if you ever become upset and attack Jack, I will take you down myself." He looks at everybody, "Is everybody ready?"

"Let's do this!" Jack called.

"I'm with you!" Said Erika.

"Okay!" Pikachu cheered, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

Sofi and her friends get together and shouts, "Alright! Grass Team Members! Let's go!"

"Dana, Pree! Let's go!" Said Sofi.

Angelna stares at Sofi, confused, "Grass Team Members? What's that?"

"Um, heh, heh?" Sofi looks at Angelna, a little scared. She looks at the group, and pulls out her leaf card.

The group reaches to another door, and there should be the Sacred Tree Master. Sofi uses her card, and then the door opens. They went inside the next place, but the room is like Crystal Palace, and it's like inside a very, very large tree. This place is covered with the river, tough bark walls, and there is a giant tree in the center of the room.

"Well, Angelna," Erika explains to Angelna, "Grass Members are protectors of the Crystal Forest."

"Wow." She looks at the open large gap at the very top of the ceiling, "And me being Brokehearttown's grass gym leader was a easier job. What do you do?"

"Me?" Ask Erika, surprised. "Well, I do is being a Grass Member like my friends."

Mewtwo sighs, and stays with Jack, "If we keep this up, we'll never find the Sacred Tree Master. The giant tree must be even taller, kind of like three hundred feet on the floor.

Jack looks at the giant tree. "Hey, guys. Look!"

Everyone looks at Jack, confused, except for Angelna. "What is it?" Ask Sofi.

"How about your first gym battle against a grass gym leader, Erika?" Ask Angelna, surprised.

But Erika stops Angelna, and said, "Um, Angelna," She points at Jack is looking at, "Look!" Everyone got the Jack's attention, and stare at the giant tree.

"I don't believe it." Said Mewtwo, hurrying to the tree. Jack and Pikachu go with Mewtwo.

"I know that." Angelna sighed, "It's not the first time I've been in the Crystal Forest." She looks at Erika, but Erika hurries with Jack. "How about a battle?"

Mewtwo tries to feel the giant tree. "Are we too late?"

"No. I think it's still healthy." Jack replied. But Jack senses something wrong. "Uh-oh."

"What, uh-oh?" Ask Pikachu, "What is it?"

"I think we're about to have a battle. I sense enemies here."

Mewtwo pulls his sensing powers just as Pikachu tries to hear something.

"I can sense danger too, Jack." Said Mewtwo, aware.

Pikachu smells, and said, "I smell danger."

Just as everyone has no idea what Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are talking, something popped out of the tree. It looks like a red jelly with mean yellow eyes. Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are surprised. Then, there are green jelly fiends, and blue jelly fiends. Something squirms out from the tree, and the team becomes surprised.

"AGH!" The girls screamed, except for Angelna. But, just as they were about to fight, something came from the branch to stop the fiends. It looks like a stick with a yellow shape, and a white circle with an eye. It came to help.

Angelna points, "I know that Pokémon!"

"It's cute, isn't it?" Said Sofi, staring with her friends.

"You just care about that thing, don't you?" Ask Jack, and he stares at the jelly fiends. "That's it!" That thing is trying to use Disable on those jelly fiends, but it doesn't. The power bounces off the jelly fiends, and hits the Pokémon. The Pokémon falls on shallow water, and the jelly fiends laugh like it was funny to miss.

Angelna smiles, "That proof right there that a psychic type is really lame."

"Well then," Jack shouted, pulling out his bow and his arrows, "How about a bow and arrow?" Jack shot an arrow at the first jelly, and shot each one-by-one. Pikachu even shot Thundershock on the blue jelly fiends.

"Unbelievable." Said Sofi, amazed, "Look at him go."

"That's a lot of Arrows." Said Dana, looking at Angelna, "What were you saying?"

"Well, Jack always get mad very easy." Said Erika, "Sometimes."

Before Angelna could open her mouth, a voice shouted, "Yap-Yap! Where are you?"

They look toward the bushes, and found a girl with blind hair, "Girls, let's go see who that girl is?" The girls agree, and decided to see who the girl is. Then, the girl goes back into the bushes, but lost her Pokémon.

"If you're going to help, stop staring and go up to her and ask." Said Angelna.

"Yap-Yap!" The blond headed girl called, "Where are you!"

"Come on, then!" Erika called, grabbing Angelna's arm to her. "We have to help."

But Angelna rudely pulls her arm back, and yells, "Don't you do that ever again!"

"Hey!" Sofi shouts at Angelna, "Don't yell at our friend, or we'll kick you out of this place, you bloody green witch!"

"Where are you, Yap-Yap?" The blond headed girl continues to call.

Jack continues to shoot a lot of arrows just Pikachu uses Thundershock and Mewtwo using Psychic. The jelly fiends are completely gone for good. "Phew. We're done."

Pikachu looks at the girls, "And they didn't see us rescue the giant tree."

"It doesn't matter." Said Mewtwo, looking at the giant tree. "The important thing is that this tree is safe from harms way.

Something shook from the ground, getting everyone's attention, and then the giant tree grows taller and taller until it reaches to the ceiling. It shows a lot of leaves from its head, and reveals a body like a human body made from wood. It looks down, and saw Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo.

It spoke to Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo, but Jack and Pikachu don't know what that Pokémon is even saying. Mewtwo spoke, "Great Sacred Tree Master, it is an honor to see you again."

"Master?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, confused at Mewtwo. The large tree Pokémon spoke, and Mewtwo continues to talk to it.

"I know." Mewtwo points at Jack, "This is the warrior who saved you from those nasty creatures. Give our regards to the boy and his partner."

The giant Pokémon stares at Jack and Pikachu, and spoke in a different language. But Jack and Pikachu couldn't understand what that Pokémon is saying. Something comes out of underneath Jack and Pikachu's feet, and raises a large hand to speak to the Pokémon.

"Forgive me." Pokémon spoke, "I was an error on humans. I was just hoping the Lost Heir of the Hero would show up. But seeing you defeating those fiends with your Pokémon was very valiant of your effort."

"Uh, thank you." Said Jack.

"Now, I am know as the Great Sacred Tree Master, call me, 'Satree'!" Said the Pokémon, "The Forest Master Pokémon in the Danto Region. I thank you for getting rid of those creatures that are stuck on my crown." Jack was about to explain for something, but the Pokémon said, "Yes, I know, you wanted the Earth's Sphere."

"Earth's Sphere?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I can't just give it to you until the ceremony is complete." Said Satree. "My children must be here to help out with the ceremony. If the ceremony is not complete, I will become ill, and cause me to die." Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are surprised, "Do not worry your self, young warrior. When I die, I can grow a new sprout, and rebirth myself as a new Satree." He looks up at his head, "Kids, come on out. These three are not your enemies, you can come out and say hello."

Eight little creatures that look like tiny Pokémon with pink bodies, and steam leaves on their head pop out to see Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo. Then, they come out, and fly down to see Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo.

"So, what do you call yourself?" Ask Satree.

Jack responds, "Um, Jack. Jack Davis."

"Well then, Jack," Satree explains, "These are the Pokémon take care of called 'Hoppip'. Since I am the father of the forest, I must care and nurture these grass Pokémon when they reach adulthood."

"Okay." Said Pikachu, looking at the Hoppips. "They look pretty neat."

"I will give you the Earth's Sphere after the ceremony is complete. Are you ready to begin the ceremony?"

Is he, or is he not? There would be more of the adventure, but when they were about to perform the ceremony, something shrieks real loud from the sky, coming down with a lot of wind. They look up, and saw a small blue Pokémon with cotton hands and cotton on top of its head.

"No! We can't!" It shouted. "One is mission I tell you! One is missing!"

"Hmm? Jumpluff, you and Skiploom are always late." Said Satree.

"No, you don't understand." Said Jumpluff with a scared voice, "Skiploom and I were on a way, but then the wind blown by, and sends Skiploom into a large dangerous forest cavern. That Crystal Forest Dungeon! He's in danger!"

"Silly little Skiploom." Said Satree, "I suppose we'll have to get him." The giant Pokémon looks at Jack and Pikachu, "Jack, Pikachu, you're hearing all this, right?" Jack and Pikachu nod. "Listen, the Crystal Forest is right at the west from here, almost near this territory. But, you do have some skill in the both of you. If you can get pass the obstacle course, and bring Skiploom back here, then I will give you the Earth Sphere."

"WHAT?" Ask Jumpluff, "But master, humans can't fly!"

"Oh, yes!" Said Satree, "Thank you Skiploom." He looks at Jack, "Jack, listen. This is the key that will get you to the Crystal Forest Dungeon right over the ocean. But, I must warn you; humans may or may not swim without water Pokémon. If you can't swim to shore on time, you will sink, got it?"

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Then here goes." Satree begins to inhale, and then yells very loudly on the top of his lungs. Something magical pops out on top of the head, giving Jack and Pikachu a boost. "Hmph. Sorry about that. Can you climb to the top of my crown?"

As Jack and Pikachu try and climb on to Satree's head, they will have to save Skiploom from the Crystal Forest Dungeon, and fast. Can Jack and Pikachu save the Pokémon in time before the ceremony? Find out what will happen on Episode 16.

Notes:

-The group separate from Amy and Sarah.

-They meet the Grass Members, Sofi, Dana, and Pree

-Jack and Pikachu meet their most hated person, Angelna

-Angelna wants to befriends with Jack and Erika (not happening)

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, staring at something on the crown, "Here we go again."


	16. Chapter 16

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 16

The Crystal Forest Dungeon, part I

So, Jack and Pikachu will need to get to the Crystal Forest Dungeon without falling into the ocean, right? It won't be easy like the first time, the Temple of Life. It seems Jack and Pikachu will need to get to the Crystal Forest Dungeon, and rescue Skiploom from the forest before the ceremony.

"What is wrong?" Ask Satree, "Are you having trouble trying to get to my crown?"

"Thanks for the boost, but I can figure this out." Said Jack.

"If you're going to rescue Skiploom, you'll have to gather enough courage to go over the ocean, and get to the Dungeon." Said Satree, "Climb up the barks on my body, and grab the leaf, please?"

"Swordsman!" The Hoppip called, getting Jack and Pikachu's attention, "Creature! Over here!"

"What?" Ask Jack. "If we climb on your father's body, it might hurt."

"Our dad is fine." Said the Hoppip, "Just climb up here like he's kind of ladder you people would call."

"Oh well." Said Jack. He looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu?"

"Here goes." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu climb on Satree's large arms, and straight to the shoulder. "Jack, we're way up high. I'm scared."

"Oh Zucions." Said Jack, looking down, "I think I going to be sick."

"Don't be." Said Mewtwo, "Remember, you have powers that can help you come back up."

"Then how about some powers that doesn't involve crushing me?" Ask Jack.

"And me." Said Pikachu.

"Get your sorry butt on the Scared Tree Master's shoulder, or I'll put you both below myself." Said Mewtwo.

"Yikes!" Said Jack and Pikachu, surprised, and said, "Yes sir!" Jack and Pikachu climbs on the right shoulder, and stay put. "Phew!"

"That was close." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu climb up higher to get to the head, and climbs on top of the crown. "So, what is this thing Satree is talking about?" He asks.

"Jack! Look!" Said Pikachu, looking at something magical. They look, and found some kind of leaf. "What is that?"

Jack takes the leaf, and stares at the leaf, "What is Zucion is this?"

"If it's a leaf, what does it do?" Ask Pikachu.

Mewtwo explains, "Jack, that is a magical leaf. You've heard of a parasol, right? Well, if you can jump and pull out the leaf, it will grow large and help you descend very slowly to get over the gap. Buy, when using the magical leaf, you can create wind."

"So, this magical leaf is like a wind maker." Said Jack, staring at the magical leaf. "Cleaver."

"Just make sure you don't waste a lot of magic." Said Mewtwo.

"Magic?" Ask Jack.

A voice called, "Swordsman! Creature!" Jack and Pikachu look below and found a Hoppip calling on the other side, "You have to use that Magical Leaf to reach over here."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, looking down, "Are you sure this leaf won't crush us to the ground?"

"You won't know until you find out." Mewtwo replied.

Jack inhales his breath just as Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. "Okay, here we go." He looks at his Pikachu, "You ready?"

"To get over there? Yes." Pikachu replied, "To go down and die? No."

Jack pulls back just to get a running start, and runs to the branch. Next, Jack jumps up high, and comes falling. Then, Jack pulls out the magical leaf, and uses the leaf as a parachute. It grew big, and slowly descends Jack and Pikachu.

"Whoa." Said Jack, "Look at this. We're really high up."

"I can see Erika and the girls down there." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, hang on, Pikachu." Said Jack. Jack steers the magical leaf to the other side, and lands near the Hoppip. "Made it."

"Swordsman, creature, you have perfectly learned how to use the Magical Leaf. Hurry! You must save Skiploom, and fast!" Said the Hoppip.

"You can count on us." Said Jack.

Erika looks up, and calls her brother, "Jack! Where are you going?"

Jack and Pikachu heard Erika's voice, and looks down to see Erika, "Huh?"

"Where are you going, big brother?" Ask Erika.

Jack calls, "Just heading to the Crystal Forest Dungeon.

"Okay, but be careful." Said Erika.

Jack nods. Jack and Pikachu go to an exit hole, and come outside to see the ocean. It seems both Jack and Pikachu are lead to the ocean, but they're both standing on a branch like a platform to get to the other side. "Just hold on, Pikachu." Jack pulls out his leaf, Pikachu hangs on, and Jack jumps using the Magical Leaf like a parasol.

"Phew." Said Pikachu, "Thank goodness the wind is giving us a hand." Said Pikachu. "Hey, Jack, can we use the wind like a traveling parasol?"

"Let's just fly through the winter and get this done." Jack replied. Jack lands on a platform, and go into the entry of the cavern. "So, this is the Crystal Forest Dungeon."

"Do you think we'll find Skiploom around here?" Ask Pikachu.

"Let's go." Said Jack. They go into the very first room, and come into the lobby of the dungeon. It seems everywhere has green walls of bark, some grass on the ground, and a door down from a small slope.

"This looks easy." Said Pikachu, coming to the door. But Jack stops his Pikachu by stepping on his tail.

"Too easy." Said Jack.

"Ow!" Pikachu shouted, "Jack, you stepped on my tail!" Jack let's go of Pikachu's tail.

"Sorry. But this is a trap. There are enemies nearby like the same one from the Sacred Tree Master."

"Oh, good point." Said Pikachu, aware. "Where are those things, anyway?"

"Try and sniff one out." Said Jack, looking. "I can smell some fiends around here."

"Okay." Said Pikachu. Pikachu begins to smell, but caught a scent and looks up. "?" He calls, "Jack! Look!" Pikachu points up on the ceiling, and Jack looks up at the ceiling.

It looks like green slimy jelly on the ceiling, waiting for Jack and Pikachu to come close to the door. "See? There are fiends around here. Those are the same ones that attacked Satree in the Sacred Tree room. Whatever they're up to, we better brace ourselves."

"How about I shock them?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "You're a genius!" Pikachu gets down, and begins to feel his cheeks with static. "Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu zaps the green jellies up on the ceiling, trying to take the jelly fiends down. But, nothing happened to those jelly fiends. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Whoa! It's electric proof!" Said Pikachu.

"Drat!" Said Jack, trying to prepare himself, "Remember, I don't have a sword and shield. Just a bow and arrow."

"Then, can we shoot them down or use other Pokémon to help out?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulls out a Poké ball out just in case, and said, "Only for emergency in battle, Pikachu." He thought, _"I wonder. If we can't attack them on the ceiling, then how about I bring them down here?" _Jack looks at his Pikachu, then at the jelly fiends, "Watch what happens if I get their attention." He stomps the ground, and some green jelly fiends come down from the ceiling. They ooze closer to Jack and Pikachu. "Brace yourself, Pikachu!"

The jelly fiends started to slobber and drool like they want to eat.

"Here goes." Said Jack, pulling out his bow and arrow out. "I'll try shooting them down." He pulls his arrow back with the bow, and shot arrows at the jelly fiends. "See ya!" The jelly fiend is hit, but it didn't do much to the fiends. "Uh-Oh. That's not good."

"Did you forget what Tamer said about those jelly things?" Ask Pikachu. "Only Pokémon can defeat that thing, or was it magic."

"Magic?" Ask Jack, and tries to remember. "This is a tough one. My arrows won't do. So, let's try this." Now Jack summons a Pokémon, "I summon you, Kirlia!" He throws the Poké ball, and brings a small white Pokémon with a mini skirt, green legs, and hair as bangs. She goes to Jack, and hugs his leg. "Okay, thank you for the hug, but we have bigger problems."

"What happen to calling her Zelda?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well, I gave that up." Jack replied. He looks at Kirlia, "Kirlia, are you ready?" She stares at the jelly fiends. "Okay, Confusion on those things!"

She begins to concentrate, and blast out Confusion on the first jelly fiend. It seems the first fiend fades away.

"Yes!" Said Jack, "One down." He looks at the rest, "Shoot. Too many."

"Kirlia take down all those things by herself." Said Pikachu, "She needs help."

"I got it." Jack looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, try again, but wait for them to jump, and then shock them."

"Oh, okay." Said Pikachu, getting the idea. The jelly fiend comes close to Pikachu, and when it tries to jump to attack, Pikachu use Thundershock to take down the next jelly fiend. "Sweet! It worked!"

"Yes!" Jack called. "Keep going!" Kirlia continues to use Confusion just as Pikachu continues to use Thundershock together at the jelly fiends. Then, the jelly fiends fade away from battle, and never come back. "Alright. It worked."

"Not bad, huh?" Ask Pikachu. They were about to go on, but they stepped on a few of those jelly fiends.

"Yuck!" Said Jack, disgusted, "What do they eat this stuff with?"

"Who cares?" Said Pikachu, "What is that thing over there?" Ask Pikachu, pointing ahead. They found some kind of red eyeball at the door, and used dead vines to cover the door.

"No idea." Jack replied. He takes a Poké ball, and returns Kirlia back inside. "But we're ganna find out." Jack and Pikachu charge right at the door, but the eyeball thing closes its eye like a shield, and barricades the door. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Jack, you see that happen?" Ask Pikachu.

"I get it." Jack said, figuring it out, "When we get close to, well, that thing; it will close the door itself. That eye must be a guardian." He whispers to Pikachu, _"It can't hear us, so take a few steps back and pretend we're going away."_

Jack and Pikachu walk away from the door, pretending to not care. The eyeball opens up again, and watches. They turn around, and see the eyeball.

"We need something to take it down without knowing it's us." Said Jack.

"Then why not try using a Bow and Arrow?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at Pikachu, replied, "You're a genius." Jack has his bow and arrow out, and aims at the eye. "I hope this works." He pulls the arrow back with his bow, and waits. "Let's find an area so that what it can't see us."

"Try going up." Said Pikachu, looking down at the eyeball. "I don't think we'll see us from up here." The eyeball closed its eye, and opens the eye again to try and look for Jack and Pikachu. Pikachu shouts, "Now, Jack!"

Jack shot the arrow at the eyeball, and the eyeball explodes, leaving the door open. "Gotcha." Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, Jack heads to the door, and opens it. "Here we go. No turning back." Jack and Pikachu enter through the open door, and into the next room.

Looks like there are some bud plants on the ground to get Jack and Pikachu up there. They look up, and see lots of buds to get Jack and Pikachu up to that door.

Jack sighs, "Oh Zucion." He looks up, "I was afraid to go even further, but this is crazy."

"I think these buds might help us out." Said Pikachu. "Try getting on these budges and see what they do."

"Okay." Said Jack, staring at that bud plant. "But what do they do exactly?"

"No idea." Pikachu replied. Jack and Pikachu get into the bud, trying to squeeze in the bud. "I think it's too small for your size."

"Not helping, Pikachu." Said Jack. Something in the bud starts the shake, "Hey! What's going on?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. The bud then spits Jack and Pikachu straight up.

"WHAAAAAAAGH!" Jack and Pikachu, surprised. The bud opened its mouth and swallowed Jack and Pikachu back in the same bud. "AGH!"

"Great." Said Jack, "So this bud is like some kind of spit person out thing?"

"Do you think you can try and get the bud to move in a different direction?" Ask Pikachu.

"I could try." Jack replied, trying to turn the bud's direction. "How do you control this thing?" He tries to bump the bud around, "I can't believe it. I had to pull out the Empire Sword just to be the hero, and I end up this lousy job so gross, I really wanted to fight against tougher monsters and beast." He sets the bud to another direction, "There we go. Now hang on tight." The bud starts to shake again.

"On what?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh." Said Jack, forgot, "Right. I forget." The bud launches Jack and Pikachu to another bud, and Jack fixes the bud to a different direction. "Here we go!" Another bud opens it mouth to swallow Jack and Pikachu, and stays shut. "Phew. Just a few more."

"Are we going to stay here longer?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack tries to change the bud to another direction, "Lets see if I can do something about this bud." Just a few more bumps, another shakes starts to act, and spits Jack and Pikachu to another bud. Jack continues to have each bud spit at every direction, until they finally reach to the top at the door.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, looking behind.

Pikachu looks down, frighten. "Whoa! Long way down."

"Good thing there's no wind in here." Said Jack. He looks at the door, and there's the same eyeball from early.

"Jack! There's another one!" Said Pikachu, staring at the eyeball.

"Shall I shoot it down?" Ask Jack. Jack pulls out his bow.

And Pikachu replies, "Sure."

"Here we go again." Said Jack. Jack prepared its bow, but where's his arrows? Jack checks his quiver, but lost his arrows from those buds. "Drat! I'm out of arrows! Can anything else get worse?"

Pikachu points at some grass, "Maybe that?" Jack and Pikachu saw more of those jelly fiends coming toward Jack and Pikachu. "Those guys again."

"Sheesh." Said Jack, upset, "Not again." He pulls out his magical leaf, "We can't beat them all without our Pokémon. And Kirlia is not ready, even in this very height."

Pikachu shots something on the grass near the green jellies, "Jack! What's that?"

Jack looks at what Pikachu is looking at, "Is that a bomb?

"Jack! Do something!" Pikachu shouted, "They're getting close."

Jack pulls out his leaf, and tries to swing that leaf around, thinking it's a sword. "Go away!" It seems that magical leaf made wind. Jack thought of an idea, pulls his arm back, and swings the leaf like a big fan. "HAGH!"

The jelly fiends are away, and the bomb comes out of the plant. "I don't think it did anything." Said Pikachu.

"I guess this is the worst time of our lives." Said Jack. "Getting beaten up by those jelly things and…" By the moment Jack is about to finish, something exploded on the grass, and blows up the jelly fiends. Jack and Pikachu cover their selves, and saw the jelly fiends are gone. "…Are they gone?"

"Did that bomb blew up on them?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks around for a bomb, and saw another bomb grow out of the ground. "A bomb plant?" He looks at Pikachu, "Looks like this bomb saved out lives."

"Phew." Said Pikachu, relives, "That was close. Now, let's use that bomb on that eyeball." He looks at Jack, "But remember, Jack, that eye thing will see us. So, we need to be invisible."

"Okay." Said Jack, putting his hand on the bomb, "I should know kids shouldn't play with bombs and dangerous explosives. This is a bit extreme, and we need to find cover." He yanks the bomb out of the plant, "Here goes." He tosses the bomb at the eye, and said, "Hide!"

Jack and Pikachu find cover, and then bomb explodes right on to the eyeball. "Sweet. He goes to the door, and opens it. "Sweet." Jack and Pikachu enter through the open door, and go into the next room. They found a room with a large gab, and the other side is another door.

"How do we get to the other side?" Ask Pikachu, thinking. He looks down below, "It's a long way down, and over there is our next spot."

Jack saw some kind of cart carry on a rope. It only responds to wind. And on each of the side of the walls, it looks like windmills. Jack pulls out his magical leaf out again, and thinks. "Since this magical leaf creates wind, I wonder if I can use it on those things."

"What are they, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"I think they look like windmills." Said Jack. "I think this magical leaf will help us out." He aims at the windmill on the left, and swings the leaf like a fan. The leaf creates wind, and blows the windmill; making the carrying cart come to Jack and Pikachu.

"Piece of cake." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu get on the cart; Jack turns around, and fans the back. "YA!" The cart moves back to the other side. Jack and Pikachu get off, open the door, and go into the next room. "Nice."

"I guess it wasn't too bad." Said Pikachu. "Next time, I'm picking the next adventure." They found a room, but an enormous room with an object up above. It looks like a huge plant with vines on the ceiling. It looks like a trail is up the stairs, but spike thorns are in the way.

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, "There's too many to count for."

"Can we get up there by a stairway?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu climb up the stair, yet still staring at the huge plant. "What is that, anyway?"

"No idea." Jack replied, confused. He looks at the blue vines. He looks at the side, and climbs up a ladder. "This way." Pikachu follows Jack to the top. "I'm sure it might have something to do with that huge fungus like."

"It might be a fungus tree or something." Said Pikachu. Jack climbs up the ledge, and waits for Pikachu. "I'm sure it's just us guys going around the dungeon, and no other girl around."

"Except Kirlia." Said Jack.

"Oh." Said Pikachu, and he shrugs, "Sorry. So, now what?"

He stares at some kind of door with another eyeball. "How about this way?"

"Jack! Another one!" Pikachu called, looking at the blue eyeball. "How many of these things are there?"

Jack looks at his bow, but still remembers he doesn't have any more arrows on his quiver. "Drat. Still no luck."

"Are there any thing else you can use that will get rid of that thing?" Ask Pikachu. He looks at the side.

"Nothing. We only saw those plant bombs," Jack explains, "and we might either need a rock or a bigger rock. But I don't have any arrows since those stupid buds lost my arrows."

"Then, perhaps we can use that thing." Said Pikachu, pointing at something. "What is that, anyway?"

Jack looks at what Pikachu is pointing at. It looks like a wooden big nut like that is large enough to surprise enemies. But it's at another platform, and the only way is by jumping on that fungi tree like as platforms. Jack jumps on the platform of the fungi tree, and then jumps on the platform to get to the big nut.

"That is on huge nut." Said Jack, picking it up. "YU!" He jumps back on the fungi tree platform, and jump back to the door with the eyeball. Jack tosses the big nut at the blue eyeball, "YA!" And the blue eyeball becomes gone. Jack opens the door, and let's his Pikachu through. Jack goes in, and into the next room.

It looks like some kind of room with three tall trees, few plateaus with a small slope, and a wooden board on a small hole. Well, actually, the small hole is on the left, and tall trees on separate sides.

"This is easy." Said Pikachu, walking to the small hole. "Let's just grab it," but Jack stops Pikachu again.

"Too easy, for them." Said Jack, aware. He looks on the ground, and felt something wrong. "Are they here?"

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu come a little closer to the wooden board, but instead become blocked by giant green thorns.

"WHA!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"Jack! It's that thing again!" Pikachu shouted.

"This way!" Jack called, going up the slope. Pikachu follows. "The only way to get rid of those things is by either a bomb, or fire." And then, they spotted some a green ball plant on the plateau. "Hey, Pikachu, isn't that the same one we just saw before with a lot of buds?"

"Well," Pikachu thought, "I bet if we use that same bomb plant on those big thorns, and that wooden board; we can bring it down."

"Big deal." Jack disagrees. "I don't think we can use a bomb." Pikachu becomes confused. Jack pulls out a Poké ball, and said, "I still remember we have Arcanine, and we'll have Arcanine use Flamethrower to burn those giant thorns down." He throws it high, "Go, Arcanine!" The Pokémon releases a large red fire dog, and it barks.

"Whoa!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "How are we going to get this to work?"

Jack looks at the small hole with the wooden board, and saw the green thorns pop out of the ground. "Perfect timing." He calls his Arcanine, "Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Arcanine barks, and blows out flames of fire at the green thorns. Jack pulls out the bomb plant, and tosses it at the big thrones.

The bomb explodes, and opens a gap to a treasure chest.

"Great Job, Arcanine." Said Jack, proud. "You did great!" It barks, happy.

Pikachu hurries to the treasure chest, opens the chest, and goes into the chest to see what's inside. He shouts, "Jack! We got an item!"

Jack and Arcanine looks at Pikachu, looking in the chest, confused. "What is it?" Ask Jack.

"Look!" Said Pikachu, giving the map to Jack. "It's a map." Jack takes the map, and checks the map. "Wow. We didn't see a map at the Temple of Life. So why is this map here?"

"No idea." Pikachu replied. "But, there is still more treasure on top of that tree."

Jack looks at the three tall trees, but puts the map away in his bag. "I'm sure we'll find a way up there."

"Then, can you give me up there?" Ask Pikachu.

"I could try." Jack replied, and he looks at Arcanine. "Arcanine?" Jack, Arcanine, and Pikachu hurried to the tall three trees, and look up. "Can you help?" Arcanine barks again. Jack looks at Pikachu, and Pikachu translated to Jack.

"He said, 'sure'." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, Arcanine, give me a boost." Said Jack. He gets on Arcanine, and tries to climb up on his Pokémon's head. Arcanine move its head up, but stands up and places its two front feet on the two tall trees. "Hmm. Not enough. But I'm sure if I can jump high enough, I can you up there, Pikachu." He looks down at Pikachu, "Pikachu, are you ready?"

Pikachu climbs up on Arcanine, and then on Jack's head. "I'm ready." Jack takes Pikachu on his right hand, and gets ready.

"Okay…now!" Jack jumps up high, and tosses Pikachu high up. Pikachu lands on top of three, hurries to the treasure chest, and opens it.

"Wow, look at this." Said Pikachu, looking in the chest. "Jack! Catch!" Pikachu tosses out some kind of key down, and Jack catches the key. Next, Pikachu climbs down and on to Jack's right shoulder. "Sweet, huh?"

"It's good." Said Jack. He pulls out a Poké ball, and said to Arcanine, "You did well, Arcanine, you need to rest now." The red beam shot on Arcanine, and Arcanine is return back into its Poké ball. Jack puts the ball away. "Now, we still have to save Skiploom, and I'm sure this map will help us out."

Jack and Pikachu out of the room, and come back to the same room with the fungi tree with vines attached to the ceiling. This time, Jack is reading the map with the Crystal Forest Dungeon of the place, and found the spot where Jack and Pikachu are.

"According to this map," Jack reads, "There is some kind of helpful weapon that will help me fight better." He looks at their right, and saw the big nut in front of a door. "If we go, that way; we might be able to go and find some kind of helpful room with Skiploom and a weapon." Jack jumps on the fungi tree platform, and to the platform with the big nut.

"But what about that blond headed girl and her so called, Yap-Yap?" Ask Pikachu, "What kind of name is Yap-Yap?"

"No idea." Jack replied. "She almost looks like Jena in some kind of way, but hiding in the bushes is not enough." He unlocks the lock on the door, Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu go into the next room. "I think she might be cute, and way better than Angelna."

Jack and Pikachu look ahead, and saw fiends around the area. It looks like some kind of big ant, and buds everywhere. "What is Zucion is that?" Ask Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock." Said Jack.

Pikachu feels his cheeks with static, aiming at the giant ant, and then zap Thundershock on the giant ant. The giant ant goes down by a single shock. "Better?"

"That's better." Jack replied. He and Pikachu get into the first bud, and redirect the bud's direction. "Now let's see. If I can change this bud's direction…" The bud shakes, and shot Jack and Pikachu on to the next level. "That's better."

"Uh, Jack." Pikachu suggested.

"I know." Jack remembers. "There's more, and we'll be at the top. Jack and Pikachu get on another bud, and Jack changes the direction of the bud. "Change this little sucker to this point, and…" The bud spits Jack and Pikachu out, and up to another level. Jack and Pikachu reach to the top, and found a door on the side.

"Okay." Said Pikachu, "Let's go."

Jack opens the door, Jack and Pikachu through the open door and into the next room. But, when Jack and Pikachu got into the next room, the door shuts on them from behind. Jack goes back to the door, and tries to open it. "What is Zucions?"

"Are we trapped?" Ask Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Jack said, afraid, "…I got a bad feeling about this."

They look around, but something behind the cage. It looks like a girl with short green hair, a green dress, and a cute dress. Jack and Pikachu are shocked. They gasped in surprise to see her. The girl is with the treasure chest, but calling out to Jack and Pikachu.

"Big Brother!" She shouts, "Pikachu! It's a trap!"

Jack and Pikachu are still stunned, and found spore coming down. Jack and Pikachu look up, and saw a deadly large moth coming down at Jack and Pikachu.

"AGH!" Jack and Pikachu jumps out of the way, but Jack is unarmed, and still doesn't have his sword and shield.

"Oh Zucion. This is bad." Said Jack.

The girl behind the cage shouts, "Jack! Catch!" She throws some kind of green staff at Jack, and Jack catches the staff. It's kind of confusing for Jack to use the staff, but using a staff in battle is not his skill. Oh well, when in doubt; use the weapon you got.

Now, how are Jack and Pikachu going to fight against a giant moth that tries to attack them in the first place? That thing charge in on Jack and Pikachu again, but Jack and Pikachu jumps side to avoid the attack in time.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised. "That thing is intense." The giant moth turns around, and flies high. It thinks Jack and Pikachu are a delicious meal to make new babies. "Okay, I had enough."

"You want me to stun him?" Ask Pikachu.

"Go ahead." Said Jack.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and zap the giant moth to come down. The giant moth becomes electrocuted, and landed on its feet. Jack charges in, and swings the staff at its body. The giant moth shakes the static off, and tries to fly back up.

"Nice one." Said Pikachu, prepared, "My turn." Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap the giant moth again to bring the monster down. The monster lands on the floor, and stays put.

"Get ready!" Jack called. Jack and Pikachu prepared themselves, and wait. The moth flies back up, and charges in on Jack and Pikachu. But then, Jack and Pikachu jump high, and attack the giant moth like some kind of parry attack. "Hi! Ya!" Jack shouted, attacking.

"Ka-CHU!" Pikachu shouted, shocking the giant moth. The giant moth is very mad, and glows its eyes red at Jack and Pikachu. It was about to shoot out little bugs out of its behind, but Jack and Pikachu jumps back.

"Okay, I had enough." Said Jack. "One last shot?"

"Yeah." Pikachu replied. They wait again. The giant bug with no wings charge in on Jack and Pikachu, Jack and Pikachu jump high, and attacks. "Hiya!"

"Ka-CHU!" With one swing and one shock, the giant bug wails very loudly, and falls to the ground, defeated. Jack and Pikachu won the fight!

The cage opens up, and frees the girl. Jack and Pikachu go to the girl, and hug her. "Big Brother! Pikachu! You saved me. Thank you." She hugs Jack and Pikachu, and looks at them both, "I can't believe you did okay from that giant moth."

Jack looks at the girl and said, "Um, not to offend you, Erika, but why are you here? Shouldn't you and the Grass Members be helping that blond headed girl in the bushes?"

Erika explains, "Well, you see, I was going to see how you and your Pikachu were doing, but then I was captured by that giant moth, and that thing sealed me here in the cage. I was hoping you would save me, Jack. I was ganna give this to you before you get that magical leaf, but here will do." She pulls out something from her pocket, and gives the item to Jack. "Here, try this."

Jack looks at the item, and said, "A Grappling Hook?" He cheers, "Sweet!" Just what the doctor ordered, or what the nurse ordered. It seems Jack will be able to use a Grappling Hook to get Jack over gaps and other things to get to other sides without flying. He puts it away, and looks at his little sister.

"But, since the grappling will not get us out," Erika asks, pointing at the chest, "How about that one?"

"Let's see." Said Jack. He goes to the treasure chest, and opens it. He checks into the chest, and pulls it out. He's got a 'boomerang'!" I think that boomerang would be a fine replacement for the sword. He puts the boomerang up, and gives the staff to his little sister. Erika takes the staff back, and puts the weapon away.

"Now, how do we get out?" Ask Pikachu, looking around. "There's nothing around here but trees and wooden walls."

Jack looks around, but found something up on the trees. It looks like big crystals standing on each of the four trees. "I think I got it." Said Jack. He pulls out his boomerang, "If I can use this boomerang on those things, we can get out." He pulls his arm back with the boomerang on his right arm, and eyes on the crystals.

"You sure this will work?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well, it's worth something." Jack replied. He tosses the boomerang at the crystals, and the three crystals light up. The door becomes unlocked, and ready to go. "Let's go." Jack opens the door, everyone leaves out of the room, and go back into the next room.

"Jack," Ask Erika, "How does that feel?"

"That feels good." Jack replied, "And different."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, "That bug needs to take a lesson or two."

They come back into the same room from the top with taller trees, and buds. "Here we go again." Said Jack, "This time," He has his grappling hook out, "We'll use the boomerang, get out of here, and save Skiploom." He tosses the hook up on the branch, and the hook stays attach. Jack pulls the rope just in case. "Let's go."

Jack climbs the rope to get to the bottom just as Pikachu and Erika follow Jack down below. They reach to the floor; Jack pulls the hook back, go to the door, and opens it. Everyone exits out of the room, and come back to same large room with the fungi tree attach to blue vines up on the ceiling.

"Here we go." Said Jack, pulling his boomerang out. He pulls his arm back with the boomerang on his right arm, and throws the boomerang at the blue vines. The boomerang flies around, cutting the five blue fines, and returning back to Jack. Jack catches his boomerang on time.

By surprise, without the blue vines to hold the fungi tree, it falls all the way down, crashing down a hole on the floor, and lands at the bottom of the floor like stuck.

"Ready?" Ask Jack, putting his grappling hook and his boomerang away. "This is going to get intense."

Erika feels frighten about Jack's stunts, but grabs hold of her older brother on. Even Jack jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and hangs on. "You sure?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack gets ready, and shouts, "GO!" He runs to the ledge, and jumps high. But, Jack comes down; while Erika and Pikachu hold on to Jack, Jack pulls out the magical leaf, and uses the large leaf as a parachute. "Uh." They landed on top of the buried fungi tree in a perfect landed, and found a door. "That was close."

"Please, do not do that again." Said Erika.

"We won't." Said Jack. They jumped over the water, and landed on a floor with the door. Jack opens the door, and they go into the next room.

As Jack, Pikachu, and Erika continue their journey through the Crystal Forest Dungeon, they will need to navigate through the dangers of the dungeon, and need to find Skiploom. Something popped out of Jack's bag, and it looks like some kind of black Pokémon like the shape of Y with a circle white and the center is the eye. Now, where did that come from? Find out until Episode 17.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu got the dungeon map, the Grappling Hook, and the Magical Leaf

-Who's that Pokémon belong to?

-Erika joins Jack and Pikachu through the dungeon


	17. Chapter 17

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 17

Crystal Forest Dungeon, part II

For meeting the grass members: Sofi, Dana, and Pree, and of course meeting the nasty girl that needs to be taught a lesson, Angelna; Jack and Pikachu were journeying through the Crystal Forest Dungeon to try and find Skiploom from the depths of the dungeon. While exploring, Jack and Pikachu fought through fiends, and solve dungeon, but then encounter Jack's little sister, Erika, and decided to have Erika come along.

Now, they've reach to the bottom of the floor, and come into another room. Will they save Skiploom, and perhaps try and find this unknown Pokémon with a white eye with the little Y shape? And so, they continue their adventure.

They head to a room with lily pads, and down below is water. It seems those tiny red creatures shape like red balls are staying put to wait for company. Now, how are Jack, Pikachu, and Erika going to get on each platform on land?

"Are those Movers?" Ask Erika, surprised.

"I guess. What are they doing here?" Ask Jack, "Never seen those things in a while, even in a book."

"Can we get rid of them?" Ask Pikachu, "I think saw one of those things blink."

"Blink?" Ask Jack, and Pikachu points. The first red ball shows two white eyes. "Oh. That one." Jack pulls out his boomerang and said, "Well, need a boomerang to get to the other side. Pikachu, you use your Thundershock on those things."

"Gotcha!" Said Pikachu, and he gets on the ground. "Let's get them, Jack."

Jack tosses his boomerang at those red eye creatures just as Pikachu shocks the creatures with Thundershock. A few of those fiends are whipped out, but still more come out of the water, this time blue balls with white-eyes.

"How many of those things are there?" Ask Pikachu.

"Just keep attacking." Jack called, throwing his boomerang at the fiends, "We're almost down." A few of those things are finally whipped out. "Finally." The boomerang comes back to Jack, and knocks Jack's hat off. "Ow." Pikachu and Erika laughs. "Very funny." Jack goes to his hat, but tries to get it. The hat moves away. "What in Zucion?" Jack tries again, but the hat moves away from Jack. "Hey! What gives?"

Some kind of small red ball creature with white-eyes peeked underneath the hat, and saw Jack. It was surprised, and moves away.

"Agh! Mover!" Jack shouted, surprised. The Mover is avoiding Jack, and going to the water. Jack chases the Mover to get his hat back. "Give me back my hat, you stupid fiend!"

Pikachu and Erika think it's funny for Jack to lose his favorite hat to a Mover. Jack tries to get his hat back many times, but then falls in the water by accident. The Mover drops the water off, and dives into the water.

Jack gets up in the surface, and gets on the lily pad. "Ugh. I really hate that thing." He sees his hat. "Well, it's about time." When Jack picks it up, he smells something funny. "What's that smell?"

"Uh, I don't know." Pikachu replies, but covers his hat. "But I think it has something do with that hat?"

"My hat?" Ask Jack. He smells it, and feels disgusted, covering his nose. "UGH! That little fiend is ganna pay for this." He tries to wash off the stench in the water with soap, "This is my very special hat, and he stank my hat with its surprise."

"Will you be okay with your hat?" Ask Erika.

"Not really." Jack replied, mad. "I can't believe…" He pulls the hat out, and tries to smell it, "That little thing ruined my treasured hat." He fans the hat, and puts it back on. "Good. That's better."

Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder and said, "I can't believe that Mover just did that. That was funny."

Erika jumps on each lily pad, and get to the other side. "Come on, Big Brother."

"Okay." Said Jack, jumping from lily pad to lily pad. "If I see that thing again, I'm ganna make that thing regret it." Jack and Pikachu made it to the other side, and keep moving. They found the blue eyeball on the door again, and Jack prepared his boomerang. "That eyeball again."

"When will that eyeball will?" Ask Pikachu.

"Probably never." Jack replied. He tosses his boomerang at the eyeball, and it hits the eyeball out of the door. The boomerang comes back to Jack, but Jack catches the boomerang. "Ha! Not this time." Jack puts the weapon away. "Come on!" Jack called, opening the door, "Let's go."

"Wait up!" Erika calling. But before Erika to go any further, something grabs Erika's leg, and holds her down. "Big Brother!"

Jack and Pikachu turn around, and become surprised. "Jack! What are those?" Ask Pikachu.

"I have no idea." Jack replied, getting his boomerang.

Erika calls, "Jack! Pikachu! HELP!" It looks blue vines with blue claws on the ground. "I can't move. They're sucking away my energy."

Jack throws his boomerang at the blue vines, and shouts, "Let go of my sister!" The boomerang cuts the blue vines and frees Erika from trouble. More of those blue vines come out of the grass, trying to grab Erika again.

"CHU!" Pikachu shouted, shocking the blue fines with Thundershock.

Jack shouts, "Run towards the door! Quick!" As Jack continues to cut the blue vines, Erika opens the door, and waits for Jack to come.

Pikachu stops and saw too many blue vines coming out. "I don't get it." Pikachu said, "Every time I shock one down, another one comes."

"Well, we'll make a run for it!" Jack called. "This way!" Jack and Pikachu hurry to the door, and all three go through the open door, and shuts behind. "Phew." He said, breathing, "That was close. It's best to stay away from those things for good."

They look around, and saw a platform on the other side with treasure. However, down below from the group is water. "Oh, Zucion." Said Jack, looking down below at a pool of water, "We don't have any water Pokémon, do we?"

"Not really." Erika replied. She points up, "Look." Jack and Pikachu look at the ceiling, and saw a huge raft being hold by the blue vines. "If you can perhaps cut the blue vines down, we can make it across."

Jack prepared his boomerang, and throws the boomerang at the blue vines. The boomerang cuts the blue vines, and the raft comes down on the water by a big splash. "Yes." Said Jack. "Now we just need to get going and find Skiploom."

"But what about that?" Ask Erika, pointing at something far. Another monster came out of the water, like a small human fish with yellow body, and holds a trident. "Is that?"

"Is that some kind of fish?" Ask Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ask Jack, "You wanna shock that fish?"

"I would be honored." Pikachu replied. Pikachu sparks his red cheeks with static, and then zap the water to the monster. The yellow human fish becomes electrocuted, and sinks into the water. "That was easy."

"I'm glad that fiend is gone." Said Jack. He looks behind, "But how do we move this raft? We might need something." He pulls out his leaf, "So much for the treasure chest, oh well." He turns to the back, and fans the back with a big leaf. "HA! AGH! YA!" The raft moves over the water to get pass the hallway of water.

"Hey! We're moving!" Said Pikachu.

"That's it!" Erika called, "Keep going!" She cheers for her brother. Jack comes to a turning point, and fans the big leaf to the left.

"YA! HA! Phew! This is a bit tough for a turning point." Said Jack. They've reach a platform, and found ground. "Made it." They get on the ground, and found more of those blue vines. "Here we go again." By surprise, more of those green jelly fiends come out of the ground. "Great, more of those things. We never get a break from those fiends. No respect."

"This is going to get ugly, Jack." Said Erika, pulling out his staff. "What are you two going to do?"

"Jack, are you ready?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulls out his boomerang, "Pikachu and I will cover you. Just go!"

Erika makes a run for the door, opens the door, and quickly shuts the door. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "…She's good." Said Pikachu, "Has your sister done this before?"

"I think those fiends want me instead." Said Jack, surprised, "I did I pulled that sword out of the stone in the first place? This is not my day."

"Then, why not something else?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack becomes surprised, and said, "Good thinking." He takes Pikachu, and dashed pass the fiends and the blue vines to the blue door. "I've always wondered how they ignored us." Jack opens the door, and into the next room.

When Jack and Pikachu enter the room, they found Erika standing still in front of the door. Jack and Pikachu trying to get Erika to wake up from being surprised. "Erika?" Ask Jack, "Are you okay?" He shakes her a little, but she doesn't react until she finally spoke.

"Jack, look." Said Erika, pointing at the cage. Jack and Pikachu look at the cage, and become shocked.

"Hot-stuff, I'm so glad you're here?" Ask the girl in the cage.

"What in Zucion?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Angelna?"

"Angelna?" Ask Erika, "You too?"

They were surprised to see a girl with long blue hair and blue short dress behind bars. "Well, that was ironic. Usually a police officer would arrest a bad girl to jail, but now fiends put you behind bars!"

Angelna sits down on the floor and asks, "Are you going to get me out here or not?"

Jack replies in a funny comment, "Serves you right! That is Karma right there!"

"Big Brother." Erika asks, "Can we get her out?"

"No way!" Jack replied, crossing his arms, "For what she has done, I will never forgive her and let her out."

"Please?" Ask Erika, "Not all people that bad."

"Come on, Hot-Stuff." Said Angelna, "Let me out."

"NO!" Jack shouted, "If you weren't one of Jena's friends, I would so give you so much pain!"

"Big brother." Said Erika.

"Erika, just leave her." Said Pikachu, agreeing with Jack, "If she acts like a rude girl, she has to be punished. So we'll leave her to those monsters."

"Shut up your talking rat." Said Angelna, "And let me out."

Jack has had it. "Okay, we're out of here." Jack and Pikachu were about to leave Angelna behind bars, but Erika stops her. "…Alright." Said Jack, "But I'd wish we hadn't done this." He points at Angelna, "Consider yourself lucky you're coming out. But if you don't show respect or be nice, you'll have a lot of those monsters all by yourself."

"We're doing it for Erika to be nice, not showing to be mean." Said Pikachu.

Jack goes up the spiral slope with Pikachu and said, "I got it. Wait here." Jack and Pikachu reached the top, and found five crystals around five tall trees. "If my boomerang could hit those things, we can get out of here and save Skiploom."

Erika looks at Angelna and said, "Don't worry, Angelna, we'll get you out. But that reminds, why aren't you happy to see me, Angelna?"

Angelna holds her arm, and replies, "Because I'm in a lot of pain right now."

Erika becomes surprised, "Oh my, I'm very sorry. But that is not what I mad in mind of why you aren't happy to see me."

Jack calls down below, "You know, Erika, you shouldn't talk to that witch who isn't nice to people." He pulls out his boomerang, and thought, _"Sometimes, I'd just wish that girl never existed. All she cares about is her self and only her self." _He throws his boomerang at the crystals on each of the trees, "FRA!"

The boomerang goes around each of the crystals in a circle pattern, and the bars open up to free Angelna. The boomerang comes back to Jack, and Jack catches his boomerang. He puts the boomerang back, and comes down with his Pikachu.

"There!" Pikachu called, upset, "You're free from the prison cell. Happy?"

"Erika, help out here please!" Angelna called, holding her left side of her arm.

"Okay." Said Erika, helping Angelna. She puts her hands on Angelna's arm, and the wounds clear up. "There you go."

"Better now?" Ask Jack, upset. "If you don't say thank you to my sister, then I will bring those wounds back."

"Whatever." Said Angelna. And she tries to say nicely, "…Thank you." She spoke sarcastic.

"Bloody girl." Said Jack, upset, and he goes to the treasure chest. He opens it, and pulls out a big key. "Wow. What a key." He puts the key away. "Now let's…" But Jack stopped.

"I, need to talk to Jack alone, for a few minutes." Said Angelna, sitting on the floor.

Jack looks outside, and spotted something up there. "I think you need to hold it." He looks at his sister and Angelna, "You and Erika must get to the top, quick!" He looks up again, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She gets up in a rude remark, "You better listen or watch this tape I gave you soon, Jack."

Jack orders Angelna, "I said, 'get to the top', now!"

"You try after getting the hell knocked out you, kid!" Angelna shouted.

"You either get your scrawny butt up there or I'll make you, you green witch!"

"Fine!" Angelna shouted, and she looks at Erika, "Okay, girlfriend, let's get out of here!"

"Come on!" Erika called, taking Angelna up, "You have to look alive!" She pulls Angelna up way to the top, and look up on some kind of platform, "Listen to me. The doors are locked up, and the only way out is up there." She points up there. "It's high up and we can't escape."

Angelna pulls out her Poké ball, "Never say never! If you want to be came a true plant Pokémon master, you always got to work at it." She throws her Poké ball, and throws some kind of bell shape like Pokémon with leaf hands and a long antenna. It uses a vine whip to get her and Angelna to the other side to reach to the door.

"Oh, really?" Ask Erika, pulling out her Poké ball. "Watch this." She throws it up, and summons a big Pokémon with four legs, a big flower around the neck, and two antennas. "Go! Meganium!"

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, looking up. "Meganium?"

"How did she get a Meganium?" Ask Pikachu.

"Jack! Here!" Erika tosses her staff up high, and comes down to Jack. Jack catches it, and prepared himself. "Be careful, Jack!"

"Got it!" Jack called. He looks up, and something comes down from the large hole on the ceiling. It looks like big large green monsters with org snout, and carrying axes. Jack and Pikachu surprised to see three of big human like pigs with axes. "Oh Zucions. Orcs."

"Jack, I got a bad feeling about this." Said Pikachu.

Jack shouts, "Hey! I could use some help around here!"

"Nah, have fun." Said Angelna, uncaring.

"Angelna!" Erika shouted, "My Big Brother helped you, you must help him."

"Whatever." Said Angelna, and she said, "Victreebel, go help him." The big bell shape Pokémon jumps down, and the Pokémon with a big flower around its neck help Jack to fight two of the orcs.

"Thanks!" Jack called. He tells the two other Pokémon, "Okay, Meganium, you take the left Orc, Victreebel, you take the right Orc, and I'll get that Orc." So Meganium charges in on the Orc on right just as Victreebel attacks the Orc on the left. Jack and Pikachu will fight against the Orc in the middle. "Here goes, Pikachu."

The first Orc comes close to Jack, and tries to strike. Jack and Pikachu are quick, and jump away from the attack. "HAR!"

"Hu!"

"Pi!"

"That was close!" Jack shouted, surprised. "That thing looks pretty nasty."

"We didn't fight an Orc, have we?" Ask Pikachu.

"Not really." Jack replied. The Orc continues to attack, and tries to attack Jack again. "Hey!" Jack and Pikachu roll to the side. "What are you guys coming after me for?"

"I say you insulted them." Angelna called.

"Angelna!" Jack shouted, "You deserve to be not friends with Jena any longer!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, "Look out!"

Jack looks, and the Orc slams Jack to a tree. "AGH!" Jack gets up, "Ouch. That really hurt."

"Nobody messes with my buddy!" Pikachu shouted, charging up electricity to his red cheeks. And then, Pikachu zap the Orc, "CHU!!!" The Orc becomes electrocuted, and now paralyzed.

"My turn!" Jack shouted, charging in on the Orc. "Take this, you stupid Orc!" He whacks the Orc three times from the staff, making the Orc feeling pain. But it looks pretty mad, and tries to attack Jack. "Oh Zucion." He calls, "Pikachu! Finish that Orc, quick!"

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, and then blast a new and improve Thundershock at the Orc. The Orc becomes electrocuted, and wails loudly.

"WAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!" The Orc becomes defeated, and falls in defeat. Jack and Pikachu look to the side to see if Meganium and Victreebel made it out okay. They look, and saw both Meganium and Victreebel holding two Orcs on the ground.

"Sweet." Said Jack, giving thumbs up. "That was a tough battle." Jack calls, "Okay, all clear!" Erika and Angelna pulled out the Poké balls, and return both Meganium and Victreebel return back into their Poké balls. "Okay, I'm coming up!" Jack called. He keeps the staff with him. Jack and Pikachu climb up the spiral slope, and looks at his sister. "Why didn't you go to the other side?"

"I was waiting for you." Erika replied.

"Okay." Said Jack. He pulls out his grappling hook, and looks up, "Sweet. A branch." He tosses the hook up to the branch, and stays stuck up there. "Okay, we're good to go." He pulls the rope and said, "Hang on, Erika."

Erika holds on to her brother just as Pikachu hangs on Jack's right shoulder. Jack jumps up, and swings to the other side. Pikachu looks at Erika and said, "For now on, your are a magnificent Grass Trainer." Jack opens the door; everyone goes through the open door, and into the next room.

They come into a room with small tall grass, but high above the water down below. This time, they saw more of those red balls with white eyes again standing on lily pads. Jack is very annoyed of those things again.

"Looks easy to me." Said Angelna. But Jack stops her.

"Too easy. It's those Movers again." Said Jack. Jack pulls out his bow and arrow, and aims at the first red ball fiend. "Stand back." Jack shot the arrow at the fiends, and something comes out of the lily pads. It looks like green jelly fiends. "Angelna, listen to me. It may look easy for us, but also easy for them." He points at those Movers, "We must aim for those Movers."

Angelna yawns and replies, "Whatever."

Erika falls to the ground in face fault, "Agh! Where did you learn such bad behavior? Devil School?"

Angelna then throws her Poke ball out, and calls, "Paras, use slash on those things." A small red crab bug with mushroom on its back appeared, and attacks the five Movers out of the lily pads.

Erika throws her Poké ball in the air, and calls, "Meganium, use Razor Leaf on the Movers." The Pokémon with green skin, a huge flower around its neck, and two antennas appeared to help. It released green leaves at the Movers, and the Movers become gone.

Angelna commands, "Paras, use your Crystal Attack, 'Poison Mist'!"

"Poison Mist?" Ask Erika, confused. Paras released a mist of purple flakes at the small Movers, but nothing happened. "Angelna, I don't think Poison will work on those things. Let me show you how it works." She calls, "Meganium, use Razor Leaf again, one more time!"

Meganium pulls its head back, and throws a lot of sharp leaves at the small Movers. "Meganium!" Since the Movers are gone, now there are only those jelly fiends left.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted. Jack pulls out his bow and arrow, and shot arrows at the jelly fiends just as Pikachu feels his cheeks with static, and then zaps each jelly fiend. Now that the jelly fiends are gone, Jack and Pikachu jump on the lily pad, and looks back.

"Come on, girls!" Pikachu called.

"You heard him!" Said Erika, returning Meganium back into her Poké ball. "Let's go."

"Coming missy!" Said Angelna, following Erika, and returning Paras back into the Poké ball. Erika jumps on the big lily pad, and Jack jumps to the other side. Angelna tries to jump on the first lily pad, but then falls into the water. Splash! Jack, Pikachu, and Erika look behind, and saw Angelna fall into the water, laughing. "Not funny!"

"Come on." Said Jack.

Angelna reaches to the other side, gets up on the ground, and hugs Jack, "So, what the plan, cutie pie?"

Erika is surprised, "What's her problem? No wonder the Crystal Region speaks in the wrong language."

Jack breaks free from Angelna, and gives her a glare. Then, Jack opens the door, and everyone goes to the large room with the fungi tree was buried. "Back to square one, huh?" Jack looks around, and sees a bud to his right, and a windmill on the left side.

"Hey," Pikachu said of an idea, "I bet, if we can use that magical leaf on the windmill, get a jump from the bud, and fly out of here; then maybe we can try and see if we can get out of here."

Jack admires Pikachu's idea and said, "You are a genius." Jack pulls out his magical leaf and said, "How do you know this stuff?"

"He." Pikachu shrugs, "Just a guess."

"Hey, come on." Jack said, "Your idea really works we you solve puzzles." He gets prepared at the windmill, "Okay, we have to hurry." Jack pulls his arm back, and fans a big magical leaf at the windmill. The windmill spins around, and made a huge updraft like wind blowing up. Next, Jack and Pikachu jump into the bud, and aim at the updraft. "Get it!"

Erika jumps into the bud and holds on just as Angelna jumps in and hugs Jack. Jack changes the buds direction; the bud shakes, and spits all four out of the bud to the updraft. Next, Jack pulls out the magical leaf, and uses the magical leaf at a parachute.

"Hold on, Kido!" Said Angelna, still hugging Jack.

"I refer to you two to hold on to me, not hugging me." Said Jack, "I had enough being a girl's man for too many days." The Updraft blows the group way up to the next room pass the very big open gap, and the group lands on the ground away from the gap.

"Right." Said Jack, putting the magical leaf away, "Now…" But Jack is hugged enough, and gets out free; giving Angelna the mean look, "Stop doing that! It's embarrassing. He looks at the dungeon map, and checks out the room, "Let's see." He points, "We're right here, so the door is…there!" He points up ahead, and found a wooden door on the left side. "Let's go!" Jack goes to the door.

"Oh boy!" Said Pikachu, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder. "Here we go again."

"Wait up!" Erika called, following Jack.

"Come no very body here is a guy!" Angelna called, following Jack.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ask Erika. Jack opens the door, everyone goes into the next room, and Jack closes the door.

Inside the next room, they found a long trail hallway to the next room. But, it looks like two big ants monsters are roaming around the place. Jack and Pikachu were prepared just in case fiends would come out and fight again.

"I think we're in trouble." Said Jack, looking at the large ants. "Girls, get your Pokémon ready." He pulls out his bow and arrow, "This is about to get nasty.

Angelna throws her Poké ball, and shouts, "Paras, do your 'Fury Mad' attack!" The Poké ball brings Paras back out to battle, and Paras attacks with its claws at the large ants.

Erika throws her Poké ball, and calls, "Go! Beautifly!" The Poké ball then brings out a butterfly with blue eyes and color pattern on the wings.

"Pikachu?" Ask Jack, "Are you ready?"

"I heard you!" Said Pikachu, getting in battle. "You want me to use that new thing I learned from before?"

"I guess." Jack replied, and checks it out. "Let's see. Okay." He commands, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu beings to charge up a lot of electricity from its red cheeks, feeling a lot of static energy, and then zap the first large ant. "Pi-Ka-CHU!!!" The first large ant becomes electrocuted, and falls to the ground in defeat.

"Wow." Said Jack, surprised, "What power."

"Beautifly! Stun Spore, then Tackle!" Erika calls. The butterfly Pokémon spreads out yellow spore at the second large ant, and the large ant becomes paralyzed. And then, Paras attacks with its pincers, and takes the large ant down. But it won't give up, so Beautifly tackles the large ant, and the large ant goes down.

Something appears on a certain spot, and it looks like a treasure chest. Jack goes to the chest, and opens it. Jack pulls out something from the chest, and reveals a compass.

"A compass?" Ask Pikachu, "What's up with the compass?"

"This might help us in case if we get lost." Said Jack. But Jack decided to keep the compass as a special item. "Sweet." He looks at the door. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and both Jack and Pikachu head to the door on the other side.

Erika returns Beautifly back into its Poké ball and said, "Return, Beautifly, you fought well." Beautifly returns back into the Poké ball, puts the ball away, and follows Jack.

Angelna returns Paras back into the Poké ball, puts the ball away, and calls, "Wait up for me!" She follows them to the door.

"Okay, this is it." Said Jack, "Just a bit more." Jack opens the door, everyone enters through the door to the next room, and Jack closes the door. Into the next room, there is some kind of large door that is tightly chained up hard.

"Phew." Said Jack, sitting on the floor, "We shall rest here. I'm tired."

Erika breathes, "Good. I'm, so, tired."

Angelna stretches, and said, "You kids never been to 'Dark Lord Jedi School for the chosen'?"

"Jedi Dark Lord?" Ask Jack, confused. "Sorry, but no thinks. I rather train as a good Jedi instead of a Dark Lord Jedi."

"That makes no sense." Said Pikachu.

"No!" Angelna said, mad, "Dark Lord Jedi for the Chosen!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Erika looks at Angelna, stunned. They look at each other, and Jack looks at Angelna, "Why would I want to take school?" Ask Jack, "That's for people who are sins!"

"Your not even ready for what they put they're students through." Said Angelna, "Calm down before I hug you and tell Jena about."

Jack is surprised, "Please, not that!" He calms down, "I just took the academy to work through my master's training." He stands up and make a speech, "For now, before we continue the boss' area, what did you say before we rescued you, Angelna?"

"Yeah, Angelna," Said Erika, agreeing, "You were about to talk to Jack in private." Jack, Pikachu, and Erika look at Angelna.

Angelna looks down at her feet, "Jena told tells you, 'make him play the tape in the package'." She runs to a corner, crying.

Jack is confused. "Um, I wish I could play it, but I have a mission. So, please tell Jena thank you for me?" Ask Jack, "I got a mission to do, and I can't take breaks." He looks at the door, "I'll play it after we're out of the temple. For now," He looks at everyone, "Let's go kick some naughty fiend. What do you and Erika say?"

"I say, let's go!" Erika called.

Angelna turns around, and said, in a smile, "Great! I have a lot of anger pumped out!"

"Let's go!" Jack calls. They go the large door that is chained up, and Jack takes a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." Jack unlocks the large door with the big key, the chains fall down, and then door opens. Everyone goes through the open door, and become prepared.

Into the lair of an evil threat, the door closes on Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Angelna. They look around the room, and see something standing in the middle of the large room. It looks small, but has a small green body, and has a big yellow flower on its head. The group is surprised to see the Pokémon in the middle of the room.

"It's Skiploom!" Said Jack, surprised. But there's more, something comes out of Jack's bag, and pops out a black letter Y Pokémon with a white circle and an eye. They are surprised.

"Huh? Jack, what is that?" Ask Erika, looking at the Pokémon.

Jack replies, "That's, the Unown Y." The Pokémon flies to Skiploom, and started playing around.

"What do you mean, 'that's, the Unknown Y'?" Ask Angelna.

But then, a blond headed girl with blue shorts, a white shirt, and has purple eyes comes out from the door, and shouts, "Yap-Yap! Come back here!"

"Huh?" Ask Erika, surprised, "What is she doing here?"

Jack and Pikachu look at the Pokémon, relieved, "Well, I guess that Pokémon wanted to play with Skiploom." Suddenly, some kind of mouth on the floor opens up, and Jack looks at it, "Huh?" Jack is shocked, and shouts at Skiploom and the Unown, "Hey! Skiploom! Unown! Get out of there!"

"Run away!" Pikachu shouted, calling to the Pokémon.

Too late! The mouth eats Skiploom and Unown alive, and comes out. The girls are shocked to see a hideous monster with green body, with a body of a pink flower, tentacles as the arms and legs, its upper torso consists of a large upturned maw, and looks hungry.

"You Monster!" Jack shouted. Jack pulls out his bow and arrow, and prepared them selves for a big fight.

"Jack! Pikachu! Be careful!" Erika shouts, "That's Ocho! Stay away from the tentacles!"

Jack gives the commands, "Pikachu, you take that side, I'll take the other!"

"Got it!" Said Pikachu, going to the left. Jack hurries to the left, and aims his arrow at Ocho. "Take this!" Jack fires his arrow at Ocho, and Ocho takes a hit. "Now!"

Pikachu charges electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap Ocho through the mouth. "CHU!!!"

Ocho takes static damage, but doesn't become paralyzed. Jack and Pikachu are surprised that paralyzing that fiend doesn't work. "What in Zucions?"

"What happen?" Ask Pikachu.

"Okay, plan B." Said Jack, getting out his boomerang. "Stun him down." Ocho becomes pretty mad, and ready its arms. "! Pikachu! Look out!"

Ocho tries to grab Pikachu with its vine arms, but Pikachu jumps high from being grabbed. "Whoa! That was close!" Said Pikachu, surprised. Jack tosses his boomerang at Ocho, and Ocho becomes stunned. The boomerang flies back to Jack, and Jack catches his boomerang. Pikachu charges up again, and then zaps Ocho again to the body.

Ocho becomes electrocuted, but more anger. "What is Zucions is this guy's problem?" Ask Pikachu.

"I think we're almost done." Said Jack. Now Ocho is preparing some kind of attack. "On no! Pikachu! Get out of there!" Ocho releases some kind of green mist at Pikachu, and Pikachu becomes affect by the mist. "What happened?"

Pikachu is shocked his body is becoming slow. "No!"

Jack hurries to Pikachu, but stops Ochu by throwing his boomerang at Ocho. Ocho takes a hit, and stays stunned. "I got you, Pikachu." Jack takes his Pikachu, and runs back away from Ochu. The boomerang comes back to Jack, and Jack catches his boomerang. "That Ocho is pretty nasty. We need to finish it fast."

"I'm on it." Said Pikachu, charging up electricity slowly. "But I'm too slow for my speed to charge enough energy."

"You do that." Said Jack, "I'm ganna try and hold off the Ocho." Ocho goes after Jack, and whips Jack by the side with its tentacles. "AGH!" He looks at the Ocho, "I thought I stunned you, how'd you recover?"

"No idea." Said Pikachu. "Try cutting off his arms."

Jack aims at the two tentacle arms, and tosses his boomerang at them. "Catch this, you freak!" The boomerang flies at the two arms, and chopped off the arms like they're just regular arms. Ocho is helpless without its arms. "Gotcha!" The boomerang flies back to Jack, and Jack catches the boomerang. "Now, Pikachu!"

"Got it!" Pikachu then blast a Thunderbolt at Ocho, and Ocho becomes shocked by static. Jack charges in with his staff, and then attacks hard.

"Fra! Agh! YA!" Pow! Pow! Pow! The Ocho doesn't stand a chance. Looks like the tables have turned on Ocho. "Hu! Agh! YA!" Pow! Pow! Pow!

"CHU!!" With Pikachu shocking Ochu with Thunderbolt, Ocho is about to be defeated. Until the tentacles from the feet is coming back up as the arms. "Uh-Oh!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

Jack backs away from Ocho, but Ocho can't move without its tentacle feet. "That was close." Said Jack, "We're lucky we're safe here."

Ocho created a tentacle with thorns, and punches Jack hard to a wall. "JACK!" Pikachu shouted, shock.

Jack gets up, and feels his right cheek. "Ow." Said Jack, in pain, "That really hurts." He points at Ocho, "Okay, for the record, you're off my most favorable boss list." He throws his boomerang at the tentacle arms, and the boomerang chops off the arms again. "See how you like it without your arms or legs?" The boomerang comes back to Jack, and Jack catches his boomerang. "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Here we go." Said Pikachu, charging up his static electricity to the max, "Give me the command!"

Jack shouts, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu blast out a powerful Thunderbolt at Ocho, and too much electricity shocks Ocho. Ocho screams very loudly, and becomes frozen like a stiff board. It falls down, and blows up, freeing Skiploom and Unown out. It also released some kind of container with a big heart inside. Jack and Pikachu do their victory pose, and hurry over to Skiploom and Unown.

Skiploom looks at Jack and Pikachu and said, "Swordsman, Creature, are you the one who saved me and Yap-Yap?" Jack and Pikachu nod, and Skiploom bows, "I give you my thanks. But why are you sent here for?"

Jack explains, "Well, Satree sent me."

Skiploom becomes surprised, "What? Satree, the great Satree sent you and your Pokémon here?" Skiploom becomes worried, "I forgot! Today's the ceremony! We got to go, now!"

Jack hurries to the container with the heart inside, and picks it up. Jack and his Pokémon become even stronger, plus gains more stamina. Something appeared on the side of the wall, and it looks like some kind of teleportation. Jack and Pikachu through the exit teleportation, and teleports all the way back. Erika and Skiploom enter through the teleportation, and then Angelna, the blond headed girl, and of course Yap-Yap enter through the teleportation.

Together, the teleportation transports everyone out of the Crystal Dungeon Cave, and back to the Sacred Tree area. All together, they landed on a huge lily pad, and in front of the great Satree, waiting for the group to come back.

Satree looks at Skiploom and said, happily, "Skiploom, you're back alive. Come back."

Skiploom comes to the front, and whines in shame, "Oh, great Satree, I am sorry! I was late! Please forgive me!"

Satree laughs a little and said, "Skiploom, it's okay. We're glad to have you back. Just don't go back to the Crystal Forest Dungeon, every again." Satree looks at Jack and Pikachu, "Jack, Pikachu, thanks to your courage. Skiploom is back with the group; for what you two have done to bring Skiploom, we shall begin the ceremony. But as promise, I will give you the Earth Sphere."

Satree begins to concentrate, and then by magic appears the Earth Sphere. Jack takes the Earth Sphere, and does his pose.

"Now, Skiploom." Said Satree, "Don't cry. Please, play your best grass whistle for us, so we can continue with the ceremony."

Skiploom becomes overjoyed, and said, "Oh! Okay! Okay! I will!" Skiploom flies to the tall grass, snags a grass leaf, and comes back to Jack and Pikachu. "Swordsman, Creature, thank you for saving me. We shall play a song for the ceremony." Skiploom blows a little on the grass, and plays the music with the grass.

Satree, Jack, Pikachu, and Erika listen to the music with joy. But, Jack and Pikachu look up at the big plateau, and saw Hoppips singing along. Up, above on Satree's leaves, Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and see a lot of seeds.

Eight Hoppips fly up to the seeds, and grab one each. They fly very up, but wanted to say goodbye to the group.

"Thank you, young Swordsman and Creature." Said the first.

"Soon, all the regions around the world will be spread with joy." Said another.

"Come, we must spread all eight seeds to create a new home."

"Quite. One after another, we shall go."

"Take care, young travelers."

"And may the trees make you live long and forever hold you to our great lives."

"Good bye."

"Farewell."

"Good day, and good bye. Thank you." Soon, eight Hoppips fly off to the skies, and go all over the regions of the Orre, Crystal, and Danto to spread seeds with joy for Pokémon to live in peace. But, the blond headed girl wanted to thank Jack to bring Yap-Yap back to her.

"Thank you for saving me and my Pokémon." Said the blond headed girl. "To battle anytime or be apart of the Crystal League? I'll be waiting." She gives Jack a bad.

"Now this is what you call, fun." Said Angelna.

Jack takes the badge, and looks up at the sky, "Yeah. The ceremony is over, and now the Hoppips will plant all the seeds all over the regions." He looks at the blond headed girl for the badge, "And thank you so much." He bows to her.

Pikachu blows to the blond headed girl too. "I hope we see each other again."

But Jack becomes confused, "But what do you mean, 'be apart of the Crystal League'?"

She explains, "Let's just say there's more to battle just getting badges, young man."

"Oh, okay." Said Jack, "Thanks for the lesson." _"I'll keep that in mind." _He thought.

"Farewell, cutie." Said Angelna, hugging Erika.

"Farewell, sweetie." Said Erika, hugging Angelna back. "Please, don't forget to tell Erika hello for me."

"You ladies take care." Said Jack, and looks at the blond headed girl, "As for the gymleader, we never have your name."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, "What's your name?"

Her Unown Pokémon gets on her shoulder, and said, "Laura Ween."

Angelna lets Erika go, and said, "See you guys later." She leaves. Laura Ween leaves with her Pokémon and Angelna, going back to the Crystal Region.

"Farewell!" Said Jack, calling.

Pikachu waves goodbye, "Bye, and thanks for being a friend."

"Bye!" Erika calls, waving goodbye.

"Be sure to take care of your gym and your Pokémon!" Jack calls.

And so, Laura and Angelna, along with Yap-Yap leaving the forest and going back to the Crystal Region; Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Mewtwo head out of the forest to continue for Jack's next badge. And since the Grass Members are taking care of the forest, how is the group going to get to Green City? Will Jack have his chance to take down the second gymleader for his next badge? Find out next time on Episode 18.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu rescued Skiploom and Yap-Yap from Ocho

-Jack earns an Eye Badge from Laura

-Jack and Pikachu earn the Earth's Sphere


	18. Chapter 18

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 18

The Revenge of Doctor Pierce

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Mewtwo come out of the Crystal Forest, and made their way to the road, even though they met Angelna from the Crystal Region; our heroes, Jack and Pikachu, make their way to go to Green City, and try and earn his second badge. But, getting the Crystal Region badge, the Eye Badge, doesn't count. And thanks to Jack and Pikachu's rescue to save Skiploom from the dangerous monster, Ocho, he earns the Earth's Sphere. The road awaits our heroes.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, "Over here, yall!" Jack, Pikachu, and Erika look ahead, and found two girls. One girl has black hair, blue skirt, black shirt, and blue sandals; and the other girl is black, black braid hair, a yellow shirt, and yellow shorts. "What took you so long?"

"Sarah?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Amy?" Two girls were waiting for Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Mewtwo at the front of the entrance. "How did you get here?"

"There is a secret road, duh." Sarah replied.

Erika becomes overjoyed of the village and said, "Oh, wow! We're here." Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are surprised to look at Erika. "I cannot believe we're here in Green City! Grass Pokémon's Paradise!"

"Well, girlfriend, we're here, right?" Ask Sarah. "Just chill."

Jack taps Sarah and Amy's shoulder, and asks, "Question. Any of you girls know where the gym is?"

"Oh yes!" Amy replies, and points up ahead, "It's that direction, not too long ago." Jack looks at the direction, and becomes psyched.

"Great!" Said Jack, "Let's a go!" Jack and Pikachu go into the village, but calls behind, "We'll be right at the gym, so long!" And both Jack and Pikachu dashed off to go find the gym.

But, Mewtwo stops Jack and Pikachu, and uses his psychic powers to bring Jack and Pikachu back to the ground.

"Agh! No fair!" Jack shouted.

"You should know better; trying to go on up ahead." Said Mewtwo, giving Jack a lecture, "Instead of taking them to the Pokémon Center, you got to excited and wanted to go to the gym."

"Oh, sorry, Mewtwo." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "I just get too excited about another gym battle."

"Big Brother, you should heal your Pokémon before you go." Said Erika.

"Sorry." Said Jack, and he looks at Mewtwo, "So, where's the Pokémon Center?"

Mewtwo uses his powers again, and tries to look through buildings to find the center. Then, Mewtwo spoke, "Its just north, near the gym."

"Right." Said Jack, prepared.

"Let's go!" Said Pikachu. Before Jack and Pikachu try to go, Sarah stops Jack and Pikachu.

"Whoa! I forgot!" Said Sarah. Everyone looks at Sarah, and Sarah tries to look through her stuff. "You gave me the sword, right?"

"Well yes." Jack replied.

"Man, that thing is giving me trouble, yall." Said Sarah, gives Jack back his shield, "The shield is fine, but the sword is like glued to the desk." She pulls out the sheathe with the sword, and said, "But I give that thing of yours an upgrade. You would see what's in stories, J."

"Thanks." Said Jack, putting the sheath and the shield away. "Alright, I better go." Jack and Pikachu tries to fun off, but Mewtwo grabs Jack from the back of his shirt. "Hey! Mewtwo!"

"Jack, you're going to the Pokémon Center either you like it or not." Said Mewtwo.

"How could you tell?" Ask Jack, looking at Mewtwo.

"I may be a Psychic Pokémon, but I'd always feel like you're about to go to the gym instead of healing your Pokémon Center."

"That's fine. Because I need to get a head start!" Jack then took off again, but Mewtwo becomes surprised. How can Jack escape even though Mewtwo grabbed Jack from the back of his shirt?

"? Jack, if you keep this up, you're going to have a no shirt…problem?" Mewtwo looks at Jack, and sees Jack wearing an extra pair of shirt. "Oh, cleaver. Wearing an extra shirt from your bag."

"Mewtwo, that shirt is all yours." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu dashed away quickly, "Bye!"

"Big Brother is always full of himself." Said Erika. Sarah coughs from the dust, "I think he went too fast."

Amy tries to fan the dust away, "Remind me to kill him for running off like that. That boy must be desperate."

As Jack and Pikachu go around town, trying to look for the Pokémon, it seems the village has not even one single person around. Jack and Pikachu stopped for a moment, and see not one person or Pokémon around, even inside buildings and parks.

"Strange." Said Jack, breathing, "There's no one here." Jack and Pikachu continue to go to the Pokémon Building, and found a building with a big Poké ball. "There it is!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu called. Jack and Pikachu continue to run, when suddenly, Wham! They ran into a glass door.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Said Jack, pulling away from the door. Jack and Pikachu look at the sign, "Huh?" The sign said, "Closed". "Close?"

"Close!" Pikachu shouts. Jack pulls Pikachu off the window, and look confused.

"That makes no sense." Said Jack, kneeling on the floor, "Ah. Mama-mia."

A voice spoke, "Well, I guess you've found the Pokémon Center." Jack and Pikachu look behind, and see a figure with a purple tail, a white body, and three fingers, "Have you no shame? You left us behind, and here you are sulking in front of the Pokémon Center."

Jack gets up and said, "But Mewtwo, this center is closed, the village is like some kind of ghost town, and there are no people and Pokémon around."

"Jack, did you read the article from the newspaper?" Ask Mewtwo, pulling out the newspaper. "The villagers and the Pokémon in the village are missing, Jack."

"But, who would do it?" Ask Pikachu.

Mewtwo thinks, "Hmm. If I were a human being of your race, and I live here in Green City, I would be…" Mewtwo becomes surprised, "…Captured by Doctor Pierce!"

"WHAT?" Jack and Pikachu shocked.

"Doctor Pierce was here?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Said Mewtwo. He pulls out the paper, "Have a look," He gives Jack the newspaper. "It seems Doctor Pierce took a lot of Pokémon, and go too far taking the villagers with him. It seems Doctor Pierce beaten us here. It looks like we're too late. They gymleader is gone, all the Pokémon are captured, and now all is left is this place."

"We can't let this happen." Said Jack. "Doctor Pierce can't get away with this."

"I can use my ability to try and find Doctor Pierce. However, you are still a novice of your range. If you want to find Doctor Pierce, you and your Pikachu must go after him, and rescue all the People and the Pokémon of Green City."

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack.

"If you rescue the people, I will reward you a power up for your ability, okay?" Said Mewtwo, "Let's find Doctor Pierce, and quick!"

"Alright." Said Jack, prepared. Jack and Mewtwo's eyes glow yellow, and try to look for Doctor Pierce around everything to have yellow vision. "I don't see anything around, Mewtwo?"

"Focus, Jack." Said Mewtwo. "Concentrate hard, and you'll find Doctor Pierce from town."

"Okay." Said Jack. _"Okay, I have to focus hard, and…wait a second. What's that?" _Jack points at the east, "Hey, over there." Jack turns his eyes back to green. "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Okay!" Pikachu called. Jack hurries to the eastern side of the village.

"Good luck, Jack and Pikachu." Said Mewtwo, "I'm counting on you."

Pikachu leads Jack to the scent of Doctor Pierce; even though Pikachu has the upper edge, they could go find Doctor Pierce. They both go out of town and head to the breeding ground, and found a very huge struggling bag.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised, "I have never seen Doctor Pierce go that low." Pikachu sniffs on the ground, and points to the side. "What is it?" He asks. Jack looks at the side, and found Doctor Pierce.

Jack and Pikachu shouted, "Stop Right There, Doctor Pierce!"

The big man wearing a black suit, glasses, brown boots, and a mustache stops what he was doing, and turns towards Jack and Pikachu. "I was hoping you would be dead at the Crystal Forest from that monster. But, I didn't realize you would be alive."

"What?" Ask Jack and Pikachu in shock.

Jack shouts, "It was you! You sent that monster at the Crystal Forest, didn't you?"

"I was hoping you guess right." Said Doctor Pierce with a grin on his face, "I did sent that monster all the way to the Crystal Forest Dungeon; it was the perfect distraction, and you and your little rat took the bait." He explains, "I was blown away from the Crystal League, leading me right here. Then, I figure, instead of stealing Pokémon, I'll scam them! So, I trick the people one by one, then the next until two, three, eight, six-teen, and the rest, and more Pokémon.

"Then, I put those people and Pokémon in a very hug bag. All the total of the population in this village." He chuckles, "Very cleaver, eh little boy? You should have gotten to Green City in the first place and rescue the people and Pokémon from crisis. But now, you are going to join them." He points at the giant bag. "I hope there's a lot of space for you two."

Jack and Pikachu are mad. Jack pulls out his sword and shield, and shouts, "Okay, that's it! Let them go, Doctor Pierce!"

"Now, now, sir Jack, and sir Pikachu. We can't play with these toys because…" He pushes the button, "Because I got one." Doctor Pierce started to transform again, and turned his whole body into a suit of body armor with a giant spike ball on his right arm. "Volia!"

"Not that thing again." Said Jack.

"Mega Tone Doctor Pierce!" Doctor Pierce announced. "Time for some, real fun." He charges at Jack and Pikachu, "Now die!" Jack and Pikachu jump sides to avoid the attack. "Where'd you go?"

Jack goes behind, and hangs on. Doctor Pierce doesn't no, so he tries and spins the spike ball around. Jack then cuts the side of the armor, and shouts, "Now, Pikachu!" Jack gets off.

Pikachu jumps up high, feeling his yellow cheeks with static, and then zap Doctor Pierce through the open cut of the armor. "CHU!!!!"

Doctor Pierce becomes electrocuted, and couldn't move. "BABABABABABABABABABABAGH!"

Something is speaking through the inside body of the armor, "Overload. Overload."

"Overload?" Ask Doctor Pierce. "What?" He becomes shocked, "How's that possible!"

Jack looks around, and found something helpful on the ground. "! Sweet, a bomb plant." He grabs on, and shouts, "Hey! Doctor Pierce!" He throws the bomb a Doctor Pierce, "Catch!"

Doctor Pierce seems the bomb, and catches it stupidly. He looks down with a grudge, "…kids these days. Them and their toys." He moans, _"You little brat." _The bomb explodes, which explodes the overloading armor, and sends Doctor Pierce all way the village and to the sky. "AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

"Yes!" Said Jack, in a victory pose, "I'm the winner."

Pikachu up in the sky and said, "Sheesh." He looks at Jack, "That was too easy."

"Uh-huh." Jack nods. He looks at Pikachu and said, "Let's free everyone from that bag."

"You got it!" Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu turned around, and look at the very huge bag that captured people and Pokémon. "So, how are we going to get them out?"

Jack looks through his Pokémon, and replies, "I don't have any Pokémon that can learn cut." He looks up at the small gap of the bag, "But I do have a sword that can cut the whole bag down." Jack pulls out his sword, and said, "Pikachu, you go find the rope, I'll try and cut the whole thing down." Jack and Pikachu split up from each side of the bag. "Here goes."

Jack cutes down the giant bag just as Pikachu cuts the tied rope with his teeth. Soon, the bag opens a big gap, and frees the people and Pokémon. Every person and Pokémon returns back to Green City for a relaxing break, and reward Jack and Pikachu for saving the population.

"Phew. Now that was a very easy battle." Said Pikachu. "Now, can we go get that thing Mewtwo said, now?"

"Okay-dokie." Said Jack, going back with Pikachu.

Just before Jack and Pikachu were about to leave the bag alone, someone frighten in the bag comes out and asks, "Hey! Who are you?" Jack and Pikachu turned around, and prepared themselves just in case of another fight. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be foolish!" Said Jack, prepared, "I am a Pokémon Warrior. Are you here to fight me, you demon?"

"Hey!" The girl shouted, "I am not a demon!"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and look at each other. Jack puts his weapon away, and apologizes, "So, you're not a demon? We're sorry; we thought you were one of those monsters, but are you human?"

She replies, "Yes, I am human. Why do you think I would be a demon?"

"Forgive me, I thought there are people, well, all evil people would be demons." Said Jack, embarrassed, "But you look innocent and…_cute._"

"It's okay. " She said, coming out. "What is your name? Mine's Raye." She comes out, wearing a yellow skirt, pink gloves, a blue shirt, and long blond hair. Jack and Pikachu become attractive to her.

"Wow." Said Pikachu, surprised, "What a beautiful name." Pikachu looks at Jack, "What do you think? Can we tell her your name?"

Jack becomes surprised, and replies, "Oh, sorry. I'm Jack Davis."

"Hi, Jack." Raye said, winks at Jack, "I heard you are a pretty good trainer." Jack becomes blushed, scratching the back of his hair.

"Well, Jack is the hero." Said Pikachu, "He is my kind of guy."

"You are a pretty cut Pokémon, Pikachu." Said Raye. She blows a kiss at Pikachu, and Pikachu felt like he had hearts in his eyes.

"Whoa!" Said Pikachu, amazed, and feeling his cheeks, "Aww. That feels good."

"Aww, that's sweet." Said Raye.

Jack and Pikachu snapped out of it, and Jack wants to ask a question. "Wait a second, why are you here, anyway?"

Raye replies, "Well, one, I got separated from Joey, so I was looking for him."

"Oh." Said Jack.

Pikachu then said, "Wait a minute! We met him ounce."

Raye becomes excited and asks, "You know, Joey? Tell me, when did you meet him?"

Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, feeling disturbed, and Jack replies, "Well, we met him at Future City, but then, he took off like he vanished."

"We had no idea where he went." Said Pikachu.

"Well, when I see Joey," Raye said, "I will tell him I met you." She turns around, and said, "See you later, Jack."

"Good luck!" Pikachu cheered. Raye jumps very high, and flies off. "That was new, right? What do you think, Jack?" Jack is speechless. "Jack? Are you okay?" Pikachu looks at Jack, and then Jack fainted. "Whoa! I don't believe it!"

Now Jack closed his eyes, and felt like a girl actually likes Jack, but Raye only likes Joey. So, Jack will try and wake up soon.

Pikachu turns around, and thinks, "I wonder if he's okay?" He picks up an arm and said, "Here you go, Jack." Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, "Pika," and then shocks Jack, "CHU!"

"BUUUUUGH!" Jack woke up in static shock. He looks at Pikachu, upset, "Pikachu!"

Jack and Pikachu head their way back to the city, and see every people and Pokémon happy back at home in town. It seems the people are now friendly to Jack and Pikachu, but instead Jack needs to heal up his Pokémon. So, he and Pikachu head to the center, and the glass slide doors open.

"No I wasn't!" Jack said, disagreeing with Pikachu. "I was never in love with Raye. I didn't know she had someone with her the whole time."

"Yeah, you were." Said Pikachu, smirking at Jack. Jack goes to the counter, "I saw you fainted on the ground with those heart eyes of yours. I don't think, I don't you, you want to marry her?"

Jack smirks back at Pikachu, "Oh really. Come here you!" He grabs Pikachu, and starts to play with him.

"Wha!"

"Now, what were you saying?" Jack gives Pikachu a noogie on Pikachu's head. "Take it back!"

"Agh!" Pikachu shrieked, "Okay! Okay! I won't tell anyone!"

Jack lets go of Pikachu. "Now that's better." Pikachu breathes, "Don't you tell everyone about this, or I can have your big mouth to the trashcan."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Said Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Jack, "Listen, we got that match against your next gymleader, so let's stay nice and cool, okay?"

"Fine with me." Said Jack. He picks up Pikachu, and holds him, "But this time, it will be Arcanine's first battle." He puts Pikachu on the tray, and four Poké balls on the tray. "Nurse Joey, look after my Pokémon, please."

The woman with a nice dress, red hair, and a nurse hat takes the tray and replies, "Sure."

"Huh?" Now Jack becomes confused again, "Am I seeing double?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ask Nurse Joy.

"Wait. This isn't the city from Baso or Gray City. It's Green City, isn't it?" Ask Jack.

Nurse Joy explains, "Well, my cousin works at Baso City, and my sister-in-law works at Gray City." She takes the tray to the restoring room, and heals up Jack's Pokémon.

"Okay…" Said Jack, and he looks at the side and found a sign. "Huh? What's this?" He reads it, "Warning: Do not enter the Forest Temple."

"So, you can read the sign?" Ask a voice. Jack turns around, and found a boy with green clothes, long jeans, green short hair, and a shirt with a symbol of a leaf. "Oh, sorry about my manners." He bows to Jack, "My name is Jeeves." He stands up, "I see you are reading the sign, no?"

"So, the sign is warning people about?" Ask Jack.

"That's right." Said Jeeves, and explains, "It's the Forest Temple. Trainers and Pokémon are not allowed to enter the Forest Temple, because there is a horrible monster inside. But, I did see one of the creature go inside, and it has a lot of courage."

Jack is curious. He wants to know how Jeeves know about the temple and monster inside? Even Jack doesn't know about Green City. Jeeves looks outside, and at the window. He asks, "Do you think I might try?"

Jeeves replies, "I don't think you are ready to enter, unless you meet someone special." Jeeves looks down, and closes his eyes, "The special person will allow you to enter the temple."

"But why?" Ask Jack, "Did many try to enter the temple, and is there a barrier?"

Jeeves explains, "Many did try to survive the temple, but there is no barrier. You have to fly your way up somehow. Some kind of special item will swing you to the top and make you land on the ledge." Jack looks at the grappling hook. "If you have a pure heart, you can enter, but if you are impure, then the ledge will drop."

"Oh." Said Jack.

"Now, will you excuse me, I'll be at gym." Said Jeeves. He leaves

"Okay." Said Jack. But, Jack becomes surprised, and runs to Jeeves, in front of him by surprise, "GYM?"

Jeeves becomes surprised to see Jack again. "Oh, come again?" He asks.

Jack said, "You have a gym? Your father's gym?"

"Oh, yes." Said Jeeves, "I am the gymleader's son, and he has the gym of Green City."

"Then, do you have a badge?" Ask Jack.

"If you're looking for the badge," Jeeves replied, "The Wisdom Badge, then no. I'm sorry."

"Ahhh." Said Jack, upset. "I was looking forward to it."

"Remember, Jack, I am the gymleader's son." Said Jeeves. "He has the Wisdom badge." Jack looks at Jeeves. "I will show you where the gym is, if you can restore your Pokémon here in the Pokémon Center, okay?"

"Okay." Said Jack, getting up, "Thanks."

Jeeves leaves again, "Very well, see you back here." He said.

"_Wow, I don't believe it." _Jack thought, _"The gymleader's son? I wonder if my father is the gymleader of Clock Town?" _Jack tries to fantasize for a moment of his father being the gymleader of Clock Town.

"_Are you ready?" _His father spoke.

"_I'm ready when you are." _The trainer spoke.

Jack shook it off, and thinks about it. _"Probably best not to think about it." _Jack thought. There is a ding sound from the light, and Jack looks at the door, "Huh?" He walks to the counter and checks.

Nurse Joy puts the tray on the counter and said, "Your Pokémon is restored."

"Thank you." Said Jack, taking the Poké balls and Pikachu back.

"Thank you and come again." Said Nurse Joey.

"Let's go, Jack." Said Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

"Okay." Said Jack.

Pikachu asks, "Just a question: where are Erika, Sarah, and Amy? They would have come here at first hand."

"Oh." Jack remembered he left the girls behind with Mewtwo. They come out of the Pokémon Center, and sees Jeeves waving at Jack and Pikachu to follow him. But, before Jack and Pikachu could go on, something like force stops Jack and Pikachu in their tracks. "Huh?" Ask Jack, and becomes surprise, "Mewtwo, not again."

The purple figure with three fingers, a purple tail, and blue eyes appeared in front of Jack. Mewtwo looks at Jack, "The reason why I stopped you two is because I was going to wish you and your Pokémon good luck."

"Oh." Said Jack, "You're going to wish us luck?"

"Yes." Mewtwo replies. "This is the test of knowledge and wisdom."

"Right." Said Jack and Pikachu.

"Let's go, Jack." Said Pikachu.

Jack calls, "Jeeves, lead the way!"

"Come on." Said Jeeves, leading Jack and Pikachu.

So now, Jack and Pikachu race off with Jeeves to get the next badge. However, Jack will need a lot of knowledge he needs to beat the next gymleader. They even defeated the nasty Doctor Pierce, and rescued the villagers, and of course the girl, Raye. But for being tracked by Raye, I hope Jack and Pikachu feel better. Will Jack and his Pokémon beat the next gymleader? Find out what will happen on Episode 19.

Wait a minute: where are Erika, Sarah, and Amy? Oh well.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu defeated Doctor Pierce to save the town.

-Jack and Pikachu meet Raye.

-Jack meets Jeeves to go to the next gym.


	19. Chapter 19

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 19

Wisdom Badge

Now that Jeeves, the gymleader's son, Jack and Pikachu follow Jeeves, and Jeeves lead both Jack and Pikachu to the gym. Soon, Jack will get his second badge, but Jack has no idea how to beat the second gym battle, and the only way is knowledge and wisdom. Will Jack be victorious? Wait! Where are Erika, Sarah, and Amy now?

Erika sighs and said, "Much better." She feels relieved.

"Amy, Erika, did you enjoy your time at the mall?" Ask Sarah.

"Yes we did." Said Amy and Erika.

The girl head off to the Pokémon Center, but Erika calls surprised, "Anyone seen my brother?" Everyone is too busy with his or her business, and Erika found no sight of her brother. "He's not here."

"Good lord." Said Amy.

It seems Jack and Pikachu have already left the Pokémon Center, and go off to the gym. Instead, the girls decided to eat in the center.

"Do you think we will find, Jack, Amy?" Ask Erika.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Amy replied with a sigh. _"Where are you, you stupid lunk'head?" _She thought.

Since the girls are minding their own business, Jack, Pikachu, and Jeeves come to the gym, a very big green gym.

"Well, this is it." Said Jeeves, "Here's the place."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Jack said, "Wow. This is amazing."

"I can't believe we are here." Said Pikachu.

Jeeves walks to the entrance, but stops in front at the door, and looks at Jack and Pikachu. "Just a reminder, if you can solve the hedge maze, you can find my dad. However, watch out for trainers looking around." He pulls out some kind of small handheld device, and looks at it, "Note, people are around. When you enter the gym, you will battle trainers by sight." He puts the device away. "Good luck." Jeeves goes inside.

Jack and Pikachu go into the gym, and found a very tall hedge like a maze. They found Jeeves going through the hedge, and navigating through the maze. "Oh, Zucion." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and dive into the maze. "Here goes!"

It seems the maze is endless, and it's a hedge maze. Not many people would go through a tall maze since the gymleader made gyms more challenging. For Jack and Pikachu, when they explore around the maze for a bit, they got lost.

"Aww." Said Jack, stopped at a dead end, "That's the same dead end we pass."

"I don't think we passed it." Pikachu disagreed, pointing at the waterfall to the left, "That's the third waterfall we saw earlier."

"Pikachu." Said Jack, and Pikachu got Jack's attention, "I think we need to split up."

Pikachu jumps down to the grass, and looks at Jack, worried, "Um, Jack. This is a maze, and we can get lost. We need more than two, you know."

"Hmm." Said Jack, thinking, "You're right; how do we get to the gymleader?" He thought of an idea, "Wait! I got it!" He pulls out a Poké ball, and throws the ball up, "Taillow! Come on out!" The Poké ball is thrown in the air, and releases a small blue bird.

"Taillow!" The Pokémon called.

Jack calls, "Taillow! Fly over the hedge and found a way out!"

"Taillow!" Taillow flies up high to reach to the ceiling.

"You have no idea what Taillow will do?" Ask Pikachu.

"I heard if you get lost, use a flying Pokémon." Jack replied.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Ask Pikachu.

Taillow is flying, but was surprised that the hedge maze is too tall to reach to the ceiling. "Taillow!" Taillow comes back down, and flies on level to Jack.

"Did you find the exit?" Ask Jack.

"Taillow!" Taillow shook his head.

"Ugh!" Said Jack, looking down. He sighs and said, "It's no use."

Pikachu feels upset, and puts his head on the hedge, "Brother." Suddenly, the hedge flips Pikachu over. "Wha?" Pikachu disappeared through the hedge.

Jack and Taillow heard Pikachu's voice, and looks around. "Hmm? Pikachu?" He looks behind. Taillow turns its head around. "Where'd you go?"

Until Pikachu shouted, "Jack!"

Jack and Taillow are surprised, "Ah! Pikachu!"

"Jack! Get me out of here!" Pikachu shouted. Jack and Taillow look around, but have no idea where Pikachu went. Jack calls through each head.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!" Jack shouted. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"Jack, use your powers!"

"Huh?" Jack becomes surprised, "Oh, sorry." Jack turns his eyes yellow, and looks through the hedges. "Where is he?" Jack then found a blue body of Pikachu through the hedge. "Pikachu! How did you get in there?"

"Taillow!" Said Taillow, getting on Jack's left shoulder.

Pikachu explains, "Well, I put my head on this hedge, and it flipped me over here."

Jack looks around, and touches a hedge, "Hey, wait a second. Pikachu, I thing I got it." He feels a soft spot on the hedge, "When you hit it…" Jack pounds the hedge, and the hedge flips to reveal a passageway. "It opens. It must be a trap wall or something."

Pikachu pop its head out, and both Jack and Taillow look at Pikachu. "Well, you're not going to believe what I found." Pikachu looks back, and said, "Come on." Pikachu goes into the passageway, and both Jack and Taillow follow Pikachu.

But just to make sure no one finds out, Jack closes the flipped hedge wall, and follows Pikachu. It must be small size like Pikachu or Taillow's height, but Jack crouches down and follows both Taillow and Pikachu through a small tunnel.

When they reach to the end of the small tunnel, first Pikachu and Taillow comes out, and then Jack comes out. It seems that they found of the room with a big battle arena on the floor. In the middle of the room, it seems there are both the gymleader, and Jeeves.

"Ah ha!" Said Jack, surprised. Jack hurries to Jeeves with Taillow and Pikachu, but Jack stops by surprise. It looks like a figure like a human bird with a mouth shape like a beak, white arms with feathers, brown shoes, and white hair. The figure is talking to a gymleader with green robes, long brown hair, green eyes, and long blue pants.

"So, that monster is adding it again." Said the gymleader. "Sahawkus, The Wind Pokémon Master wouldn't calm down."

"Yes, our god Pokémon won't calm down." Said the human bird person, "If only we can find out what the problem is, then the Wind Pokémon Master will come down."

"Well, you Tori tribe are stilling the legendary Pokémon down, right?"

"Yes."

"I tell you one thing, Regazo," the gymleader spoke, "Satree is getting old, Sahawkus is getting angry, Sawhale is hiding, and there is no whereabouts of Saladra. It would take a miracle to help the four great legendary Pokémon of tree, hawk, whale, and salamander."

"Dad." Said Jeeves, "We have company." The gymleader and the human bird looks a side, and saw Jack and his Pokémon. "It's Jack, Pikachu, and Taillow."

"You're right." Said the gymleader. "That must be Jack Davis, his Pikachu, and his Taillow. Do now ask why you're here, but I have read about you from 'Noctowl Danto News'."

"Oh." Said Jack.

"It said, 'Lost Heir of the Hero' remains alive at Clock Town, and now arrived at Green City." Said the gymleader, "You are famous in your act, and because of that thing in your forehead." Jack is surprised, "However, I need to ask you a favor before we battle."

Jeeves explains, "My father asks you to look at the giant hawk that looks like a real big hawk. It's way north from here, pass the desert, and over the ocean to the island. You have to either swim your way, or have water Pokémon help out. Ounce you get over the ocean, you will see a volcano. At the top of the volcano, there is a very huge bird up on top known as the Wind Pokémon Master."

"Are you serious?" Ask Jack. "Why me?"

"You saved Satree before." Said the gymleader, "Can you save Sahawkus?"

"Okay." Jack replied.

Jeeves looks at the human bird and said, "Regazo, you shall go now. Your Tori girl needs your help."

"Then I'll go." Said Regazo, and he flies through the open ceiling. "Don't be late, Jack!"

The gymleader looks at Jack and his Pokémon, "Just a reminder, is your sister looking for my son?"

Jack nods with a smile. He and his Pokémon go to Jeeves and the gymleader.

"Father, what will the Tori tribe do?" Ask Jeeves, looking at his father, "They don't stand a chance against Sahawkus. That Pokémon is a spirit."

The gymleader looks down at his son and replies, "Then, we really need a miracle after all." He looks at Jack, "Jack, as this forward on, I need you to continue north and find the gymleader. But since you've come, will you battle me today? I need your knowledge to be ready. So, you are prepared?"

Jack pulls out his deck and replies in his stance, "Let's battle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Taillow!" Taillow called.

"Right." Said the gymleader, and he looks at his son, "Jeeves, you will be referee." He goes to the gymleader spot just as Jack and his Pokémon go to the trainer spot. Jeeves hurries to the referee spot, and pulls out two leaves.

Jack waits. "Jack Davis from Clock Down verses my father, Noah Greenleaf. There will be a three on three Pokémon battle for three prize cards. The challenger is allowed to substitute, and there is no time limit unless the challenger says it's okay. Get ready to battle, for the battle will begin shortly."

Noah pulls out his deck, and prepared his cards. "I must warn you, Jack, I am a brilliant gymleader. No one has made it this far except for those who are experts." He lifts his hand up, and something appeared in front of both Noah and Jack. Jack and his Pokémon are surprised to see a big stone table.

"Whoa." Said Jack, "Now this is a brand new level." He shuffles his deck, and puts the deck to the right side of the table. Noah shuffled his deck, puts the deck to the right side, and draws seven cards. "Noah, are we going to have some fun, or what?"

"You'll find out soon, Jack." Noah replied, "If you beat me, the Wisdom Badge is yours." He shows the badge, and puts it away.

"Great ready to battle!" Jeeves announced. Jack draws seven cards, and waits. "Challenger! Gymleader! Are you ready?"

Jack looks very carefully at his Pokémon, and said to his Pikachu, "Pikachu, I need you to be out of this just in case. I don't think Electric Pokémon have the advantage against Grass Pokémon."

"What?" Ask Pikachu, shocked, "Say it ain't so!"

"Fine." Said Jack, annoyed. "I'll have you in battle."

"Oh, thank you." Said Pikachu, happy.

Jeeves announced, "Good. In five, four, three, two, one; Pokémon Duel, Begin!"

"My Draw!" Jack shouted, drawing a card. Jack reveals two Pokémon on his bench side, and one active. "I'll play Growlithe and Pikachu as my bench. Next, I summon, Taillow!" The blue bird, Taillow flies into battle and waits. "Next, I'll play one Lightning Energy to Taillow, and end my turn." Jack plays one Lightning Energy card, and Taillow becomes strong.

"Superb job, Jack." Said Noah, impressed. "A very good strategy to throw off your foe's intuition. But, it won't stop me." He draws a card, "Okay, I Hoppip as my bench Pokémon, and I'll summon a Pokémon." He plays a Hoppip card on the bench side, and plays another card on the front. "I summon, Lotad."

A small blue Pokémon with a lily pad on its head appeared in battle. "Lotad." It spoke.

"Huh? A Lotad?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Next," Noah continues, playing a card on Lotad, "I'll play Water Energy to Lotad, and wait. This is where the real battle begins."

"My draw." Said Jack, drawing a card. "First, I'll play a Fire Energy to my Growlithe," he places a card on Growlithe, "Next, I'll play the Bill Card." He draws two cards. "This card allows me to draw two new cards from my deck." Jack commands, "Okay, here we go! Taillow, use Peck on Lotad!"

"Taillow!" Taillow flies in on Lotad, and pecks hard. Lotad takes small damage.

"Not bad, huh?" Ask Jack.

"Not bad, but that attack wasn't enough." Said Noah, drawing a card. "My draw. Thanks to Lotad's ability, I can restore Lotad's health between turns. So now, I can remove one damage counter on Lotad to full health."

"Wait a second!" Jack shouted, "What kind of ability is that? That's cheating!"

"Not really." Jeeves disagreed. "When a Pokémon has a special ability, that ability can help players win the match. Since Lotad has a Pokémon Body, Rain Dance, at any time between turns, he can remove one damage counter from Lotad."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Those are the rules." Said Jeeves, "Blame the one who made the Pokémon cards, not my dad."

"Ugh." Said Jack, upset, "Fine. Go on."

Noah plays a card on the bench side, "Next, I'll play another Bench Pokémon, and play another Grass Energy on to Lotad." Lotad becomes strong. Noah commands, "Lotad, attack Taillow with Ram." Lotad jumps to Taillow, and tackles Taillow to small damage.

Taillow flies strong. "My draw." Said Jack, drawing a card. He puts a card on the bench side; "First, I'll play a Ralts card to my bench side."

"Hey, Jack." Said Jeeves, surprised, "I said, 'Three-on-three'. Not 'three-on-four'."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised at Jeeves. "We still have three prize cards, so it's a three-on-three fair fight."

"Okay." Said Jeeves, and he mutters, _"Show off."_

"Right." Jack plays another card to Taillow. "Next, I'll play another Lightning Energy on to Taillow." Taillow becomes stronger. He calls, "Taillow! Attack Lotad with Wing Attack." Taillow flies up high, dives at Lotad, and strikes. Lotad takes a hit, yet stands strong. "I end my turn."

"Very well, my draw." Said Noah, drawing a card. _"This does not look good. But let's see if he likes a challenge." _He plays two cards on Lombre. "First, I'll play another Grass Energy on Lotad." Lotad becomes stronger. "With three Grass Energies to Lotad, I can do this. But, let's not forget my Lotad's Pokémon Body ability." Lotad recover small health. "Next, I will evolve Lotad into, Lombre." Lotad's body glows white, and transformed into a humanoid green skin Pokémon with a lily pad on its head.

"Whoa." Said Jack, surprised. "Oh no, this is bad!"

"Indeed." Said Noah, and he commands. "Lombre, attack Taillow with Double Scratch." Noah flips two coins in the air, and both coins land on heads. "Impressive." Noah's Lombre scratches Taillow twice, and Taillow falls in defeat.

"Taillow!" Taillow calls, and then falls down to the floor. Noah draws a prize card.

"Taillow!" Jack shouted, surprised. "Return!" He pulls out Taillow's card, and Taillow is returned back to its Poké ball. "This is bad. What am I going to do now?"

"Jack." Said Pikachu, and Jack got his Pikachu's attention. "Let me go."

Jack nods. He waits. "I end my turn." Said Noah. "Not bad for a rookie, but it will take time to win the match."

"Don't count on it." Said Jack, "My draw!" He puts the card to the front, "I play my Pikachu to battle." Pikachu is summoned to the front. Jack puts a card to Pikachu's card, "Next, I'll play a Lightning Energy to my Pikachu."

"Wait, didn't you already played a Lightning Card to me before?" Ask Pikachu.

"I guess not." Said Jack, lost it.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, "I'm going to die from Lombre's attack."

"I didn't forget." Said Jack. It seems Jack doesn't want his Pikachu to end the same with Taillow. _"This is bad. If I don't take that Lombre out soon, my Pikachu is done for." _He announces, "I end my turn."

"Well, well." Said Noah, drawing a card. "I guess this is not your day, Jack." Lombre recovers small health. He plays a card. "My Lombre is full, so now I'll play one Grass Energy to Hoppip." His Bench Pokémon, Hoppip, grows strong. "It's been a fun ride, but I'm afraid you will lose the match, Jack." He commands, pulling out two coins, "Lombre, attack Pikachu with Double Scratch!"

"_Pikachu!" _Jack thought, scared.

Noah flips two coins in the air; the first coin lands on tails, but the second coins lands on heads. Pikachu takes damage, but remains strong. Jack becomes relived.

"Hmm, that' odd. Oh well." Said Noah, and he looks at Jack, "That was considered close, Jack. If there were two heads, you would have lost your Pikachu. I guess faith doesn't want you to lose. So, my turn ends."

Jack's heart starts to slowly beat. He draws a card, and plays a card. "First, I'll play another Lightning Energy to Pikachu." Pikachu becomes strong, and ready to attack.

"Come now, Jack." Said Noah, understanding, "You may be still in the game, but when you battle against my Lombre, Lombre is the best. But you're just lucky Lombre is weak against electric Pokémon in dueling. So, that would mean the attack from your Spark is twenty times two, equals to fourty. So, the attack is not strong to take down Lombre."

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack, showing his card, "I play, PlusPower!"

Noah becomes stunned, "Uh oh. That's not good."

"Now Pikachu's spark attack becomes more powerful." Said Jack. He commands, "Pikachu, give that Lombre a big hug with Spark!"

Pikachu charges at Lombre, and shocks Lombre. Lombre takes big damage, plus extra power, and then Lombre goes down. Noah returns Lombre back into its Poké ball.

Jack takes a prize card. "Yes! One down!"

"Yes." Said Pikachu.

"_Phew. That was very close." _Jack thought, _"Now what's Noah up to."_

"Superb job, Jack." Said Noah, drawing a card. "But you still have a long way to go in order to beat me." He plays a card to Bellsprout, "I'll play a Grass Energy to Bellsprout, and now, watch this." He brings up a Pokémon to battle, "I summon Hoppip in battle!" A small Pink Pokémon with stems on its head appeared. "Next, I'll evolve Hoppip into Skiploom."

The small Pokémon, Hoppip, glows white, and then turns into a big green Pokémon with a yellow flower on its head. Jack and Pikachu are confused, but have a bad feeling about this.

"Not bad, huh?" Ask Noah. "This is where knowledge kicks in. If you don't take down the other two Pokémon in battle, you're going to lose the match, and your chance to win a badge." He commands, "Skiploom, Poisonpowder on Pikachu!" Skiploom flies up of the arena, and then spreads out a powder of purple poison around Pikachu.

Pikachu takes small hit. But what's worse? Pikachu is now poisoned.

"Poisoned?" Ask Jack, and he pulls out a rulebook. He checks the rule of being poisoned. He becomes shocked. "! No!"

"That's right. I end my turn, so that means…" Said Noah.

Jack draws a card, and looks at the poison mark on Pikachu's card. Pikachu takes a hit from Poison, and goes down.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked, and wails, "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu then goes down.

"Pikachu! No!" Jack shouted, shocked.

"See?" Said Noah, drawing a prize card. "Grass is the greater wisdom than any other player." He looks at the card, and puts the card in his hand. "I only have one more card left to draw. Do you quit now, Jack? It's okay if you forfeit the match, for there are certain things when a warrior can't go on. Trust me on this, Jack; there is no shame when running away or giving up the match."

Jack stares at Noah with an upset look, and he takes his Pikachu. "No." Jack replied. "I won't give up, even losing my chance of winning that badge." He puts a bench Pokémon to the front, "I summon my very first friend, my trusted friend, Growlithe!"

A small red puppy appeared in battle. "Growl!"

Noah becomes surprised, "What? This is very bad."

Jack plays a card, "Now, I'll play another Fire Energy to Growlithe." Growlithe becomes strong. "Next, I'll play the Bill card. This allows me to draw two new cards." Jack draws two cards from his deck. _"Sweet. I'm prepared." _He commands, "Growlithe, Flare!"

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out a fire attack on Skiploom. Skiploom takes massive hit, but lives. Now Skiploom is in peril.

"Impossible." Said Noah, "My Skiploom is supposed to have twenty hit points left. How could it have ten hit points left?"

"Did you remember Pikachu's spark?" Ask Jack, "Well, Spark can do extra damage to your bench Pokémon by ten points. Surprise?"

"I'm amused by your effort, Jack." Said Noah, "But the battle is not over. My draw." Noah draws a card. He plays another card to Bellsprout, "I'll just play one Grass Energy card to my bench Pokémon, and then I'll evolve Bellsprout to this." He plays a card on top of Bellsprout. "Now, I'm going to attack." He commands, "Skiploom, attack Growlithe with Stun Spore."

Skiploom flies up to the ceiling, and spread yellow spore all over the field. Growlithe takes a small hit, but small blue static surround Growlithe. Jack is surprised. "What? Growlithe?"

"With Stun Spore, your Growlithe becomes paralyzed." Said Noah. "So set the card sideways to the right." Jack turns Growlithe's card to point to the right. "I end my turn."

Jack draws a card, and plays another card to Growlithe. "Okay, I'll play another Fire Energy to my Growlithe." Next, Jack plays a special card, "Now I'll play, Full Heal!" Noah becomes surprised. "Do you think I would be that stupid? I can now remove the paralysis off of my Growlithe," Jack sets the Growlithe card back to normal, and now Growlithe is back to normal, "And continue the fight." He commands, "Growlithe, Flare again!"

Growlithe inhale its breath, and then blows out a powerful fire attack. Skiploom takes massive hit, and falls in defeat. Jack draws a prize card.

"Excellent." Said Noah, returning Skiploom back into its Poké ball. "But you still lack knowledge." He brings one more bench Pokémon to the front. "Now, I summon Weepinbell."

"Weepinbell?" Ask Jack, Pikachu, and Jeeves.

A yellow bell shape Pokémon with leafy arms, eyes, and a big mouth appeared in battle. Jack, Pikachu, and Jeeves are surprised.

"Now I'll play another Grass Energy to Weepinbell." Said Noah, playing another card. Weepinbell is getting stronger. He commands, "Weepinbell, attack Growlithe with Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell released a barrage of sharp leaves at Growlithe, and Growlithe takes a big hit. Growlithe is almost down, but not out.

"My turn ends." Said Noah.

Jack draws a card, and plays one more card. "Only one shot left." He said. "I'll play another Fire Energy to Growlithe, and then this." He plays a card, "I play, Poké ball. He pulls out a coin, "If I can get heads, then fate will decide for me." He closes his eyes, and flips the coin.

Everyone in the field is watching the coin flip, and then its lands on the floor. Everyone looks, and see the coin in heads.

"Sweet!" Jack called, "That means I get to look for an evolution!" He looks through his deck, pulls out the card, and then shuffles his deck. "Here we go. Are you ready Growlithe?" Growlithe barks. "Because now, I evolve Growlithe with this!"

Jack plays the card, and Growlithe's whole body glows white. Growlithe turned into a large red fire dog, and it howls with excitement. Noah smiles and said, "Go ahead; you are now the Hero of Danto."

Jack commands, "Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Arcanine inhale its breath, and then blows out the biggest fire right at Weepinbell. Weepinbell takes massive damage, and then goes down.

"That's it, it's over." Jeeves announced, pulling up the red flag, "The winner of the Green Gym is, Jack Davis and his Pokémon!"

"WAHOOO!" Jack cheered. Arcanine and Pikachu cheer for winning. "YAHOO! YAHOO! WAHOO-YEAH!" But Jack stops, and looks at Noah, "Huh?"

"Return Weepinbell." Said Noah, returning Weepinbell back into its Pok'e ball. "You did well, I am very proud of your effort." Jack feels so sorry for acting like a sore winner.

"Noah!" He calls, going to Noah.

"Huh?" Noah got Jack's attention.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, apologizing, "Is your Pokémon okay?"

"They're fine." Noah replied, "They will be restored at the Pokémon." He pulls out something from his pocket and said, "Take out your hand." Jack releases his hand, Noah takes Jack's hand, and Noah puts something on Jack's hand, "Jack Davis, and all of his Pokémon." Jack's Pokémon comes close, and Noah gives Jack the badge, "I give you, the knowledge for your brain, the 'Wisdom Badge'."

Jack looks at his hand, and sees the badge. "Ah!" He looks at Noah, "Thank you." Jack turns around, and does his pose for getting the badge. "WAHOO! I got the Wisdom Badge!"

"Free cheers for Jack Davis!" Pikachu called, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

"YEAH!"

Now that Jack has finally defeated the gymleader, and got his second badge; he and his Pokémon are becoming strong, and have the advantage against tougher foes. However, Noah still has Jack do a favor before he leaves.

"Jack, Pikachu, as for beating me, I still need you to head north from here. Can you make it to the volcano and rescue the Tori Clan?"

Jack nods. "We thank you, Jack." Said Jeeves, "The Tori Clan will know you whereabouts when you arrive. We wish you and your Pokémon good luck on your adventure."

"Thanks." Said Jack.

But then, a voice shouted, "Jack! It's Jeeves!"

Jack and Pikachu turn around, and see a girl coming by. Jack is surprised, "Uh oh." He sees three girls, Erika, Sarah, and Amy coming toward Jack and Jeeves. However, Amy has a bone to pick with Jack.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, and he said, "Okay, good-bye Jeeves." And he runs away.

Jeeves looks at the side, spotted Erika coming, "Uh-oh." And makes a run for it, "Wait up, Jack!"

"Jack! Where are you going, man?" Ask Sarah, giving chase.

"GET BACK HERE NOW, JACK DAVIS!" Amy shouted, chasing Jack.

Noah sighs and said, "This is one tough day for one hero."

And so, being chase by his sister, Sarah, and Amy; Jack, Pikachu, and Jeeves run all the way north to have Jack reach to Omi Desert. With Jack finally getting his second badge, now all he needs is his third gym badge. Will Jack reach north and help the Tori Clan? Find out what will happen on Episode 20.

Notes:

-Jack battled against the gymleader, Noah, and won

-Jack won the Wisdom Badge


	20. Chapter 20

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 20

Witness and Wisdom Badge

For defeating the gymleader, Noah, Jack finally has his second badge. However, if Jack wants to badge to become the real deal, he would have to pass something Mewtwo has planned for him. The Witness Badge and the Wisdom Badge can help Jack and his Pokémon become stronger, even though it comes to the eyes and magic.

"So, where are we heading?" Ask Mewtwo, "Another temple?"

"Yes." Mewtwo replied, "For this, you must pass the test of both the eyes of truth and the knowledge of magic."

"Isn't that right, Jeeves?" Ask Erika, holding on to Jeeves, "My fiancé?"

"Um, yeah." Jeeves replied, nervous. "But Erika, the test of Witness is suppose to help your look through your eyes, like some kind of Accuracy. And the Wisdom is consider magic like Special Attack and Defense."

"I guess this would be a big challenge." Said Jack.

"Jack, you told me about your friend, Jena, right?" Ask Jeeves.

Jack feels disturbed, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I didn't say that." Said Jeeves, and he explains, "Your friend, Jena, is blind, right?" Jack nods. "She can't take the Witness Test unless she uses a different skill."

Mewtwo spoke, "Well, sometimes it can be good luck or bad look." Mewtwo looks at Jack, "If you're blind, what would you do?"

Jack thinks, and replies. "Well, I'd be dead." Jack walks backwards.

"Jack, the rule about being a warrior is to not trust your eyes. If you can't see your enemies or can't hear your enemies, then try and feel your enemies' movement."

"Okay, why would I trust my eyes, nor trust my eyes?"

"If you can't see your enemies, or you can't hear your enemies, try smelling your enemies sometimes." Said Mewtwo, "Or perhaps, if you don't see what's in front of you, feel something in front of you."

"Okay, this is getting nuts." Said Jack, "But what about knowledge?"

"Well, J, that's where I get to come in, home boy." Said Sarah.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

Everyone stops at some point, and stares at Sarah. Sarah looks at everyone, and asks, "What?"

"Sarah, this is Jack's test, not yours." Said Mewtwo.

"Man, you trippin." Said Sarah. Mewtwo glares, and Sarah said, "Okay, my bad."

"I guess." Said Amy, "Yeah, I would love to see Jack mess up the test."

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"If you don't show some respect to Jack, you two will not be made as guardians." Said Mewtwo, and Mewtwo looks at Jack, "Sorry Jack, but I think one of your guardian's is not showing respect. Perhaps, it would be wise not date Jena again. Why did you date her?"

"Agh!" Said Jack, surprised, "Um…" Jack scratches the back of his hair, "Because it's the right thing to do?"

"No!" Mewtwo called, making everyone surprised. "You only did that because Jena was in love with you first."

"Mewtwo, I wouldn't mind dating a blind girl." Said Jack.

Mewtwo looks at Jack, "You have disgraced yourselves, calling your self a warrior. For now, I forbid you to date any other girl during your journey, ever."

"What?" Ask Jack, "That's not fair!"

Mewtwo point Jack's head, "You have no idea what these ladies, these females would get you into trouble for."

"Hey!" Amy and Sarah shouted.

"But not your sister, Jack." Said Mewtwo, "Your sister is being a good guardian."

"Why can't Jack go out with any other girls?" Ask Pikachu, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Jack," said Mewtwo, and he explains, "I never like girls, because they cause a warrior to become distracted. I can't stand people chatting, and talking, and flirting."

"What?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Do you realize what will happen?" Ask Mewtwo. "You would have to be stuck with the girl you loved for eternity." Jack becomes surprised. "You would fail your objective, fail your job as a Summoner, and fail to save the world."

"You mean I'm stuck with her?" Ask Jena, "This can't be."

"Yes." Said Mewtwo with a nod. "And as Guider of your quest, you deserve a punishment for dating one girl. You have brung a disgrace a good Pokémon Warrior."

"What?" Ask Erika, "But Mewtwo, I was involved with Jeeves, and I got nothing to worry."

"Um, same thing." Said Jeeves.

"That's because you two are different than being Pokémon Warriors." Said Mewtwo, "Let's get moving. The sooner we get to the new temple, the better to have Jack complete his two tests."

It did sound like Mewtwo is holding a grudge for Pokémon to propose a fiancé date when it comes to battling fiends. They move on to get to the temple, and found a big temple that looks like an old gray shrine with a door.

"Hey!" Pikachu called, getting off of Jack's shoulder. "Is this the temple?"

"Yes." Said Mewtwo, "This is the place." He looks at Jack, "Jack, you will start with the first side, the Witness Test."

"Okay." Said Jack, and he looks at everyone, "Wish me luck." Jack and Pikachu go the door, and open the door. "Whoa. This room is a bit small, and only two doors."

"Take the door on the left." Said Mewtwo.

"Ounce you enter the door, you have to complete the task." Said Jeeves, "Just a reminder, Jack; when you enter the test room, you'll have to be very careful. The Shrine Test gets difficult, and it gets hard."

Jack closes the door behind them, and takes the door to the left. "Jack!" Erika called. She thought, _"Be careful."_

When Jack and Pikachu enter the shrine, the room is like a light gray dungeon as a long corridor can lead Jack and Pikachu to the end of the room. It seems Jack and Pikachu will need to pass every test around the Danto Region, even though there are eight challenges from four shrines.

Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and stares. "So, this is the place, huh?"

"We better be in our toes, Pikachu." Said Jack, "Jeeves said this temple is very difficult to handle."

"Well, let's do it!" Said Pikachu. Jack follows the corridor, and found a ladder at the end of the corridor. Jack climbs up the ladder, and come to the second floor. "I think this is going to be too easy."

"You sure?" Ask Jack. Up ahead is a door, and it has a lock. "When it comes to dungeons, it needs a key."

"I know. If I were you, I would use that seeing eye thing."

"Okay, here goes." Said Jack, and he said, "Force Seeing." Jack's eyes turned yellow. Looking around the room, it looks as though the room has yellow eyes, and sees something that shapes like a key to the left side. "There's the key."

"In that box?" Ask Pikachu. "How do we open it?"

"I got it." Jack pulls out his sword, and attacks the box. The box opens up, and Jack takes a small silver key. "Yes!"

"Hey, that's a 'Shrine Key'." Said Pikachu.

"How did you know?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu points at the label on the key, "It said so right there."

Jack looks at the label and said, "Oh." Jack goes to the door with a lock, and unlocks it. The lock comes down, but then, the door is about to blow up. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Take cover!" Pikachu shouted. Jack and Pikachu hurried behind the box, and then the door explodes open. "Phew. That's some explosion." Pikachu said.

"Hardly." Said Jack, "Exploding doors? What happened to doors that open to the side?"

"I have no idea." Pikachu replied. Jack and Pikachu enter through the open gap, and into the next room. When Jack and Pikachu came into the next room, it seems they came into a room full of mirrors. It seems Jack and Pikachu are trapped.

"Wow!" Pikachu looks at the mirrors, and does his pose. "Do you think this will impress the girl Pikachus?" Jack is unsure of the idea. Jack looks at Pikachu, and Pikachu looks at Jack, disturbed. "What? I'm trying to be reasonable here. Plus, there is a way out."

"You sure?" Ask Pikachu. "You're just looking at yourself, thinking you look like one devil Pikachu to all the girls around."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Just when Jack and Pikachu were starring at the mirrors too long, one of the mirrors opened up a passage, and lots of mirrors. Jack and Pikachu enter through the passage, and become trapped by a maze full of mirrors.

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack. "Well, we won't stand around and door nothing." He calls, pointing, "Let's go!" Jack and Pikachu go through the maze of mirrors, even though the mirrors can leave Jack and Pikachu trapped forever. They try to navigate the maze, but fail, for they keep ending up in a dead end.

Jack and Pikachu are tired of running around. "Sheesh! Why…they…created…a maze…that can…run into…a mirror?" Ask Pikachu, breathing.

"Let's face it." Said Jack, breathing, "We can't…find a way…out…and never find…an exit." He looks at his Pikachu, "You agree?"

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, agreeing, "Good idea. Let's give up."

Jack was thinking of giving, but then he had an idea. "Wait a minute." He comes surprise, and looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, what would be an idea to look for a passage?"

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, and looks down. That gave Pikachu an idea, "Jack! That's it!" He looks at Jack, "If we follow the trail under out feet, we can find a way out!"

"Perfect." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu follow the trail through the maze, and found a door with no mirror. In front of the door is a treasure chest. "We did it!" Said Jack, opening the treasure chest.

"Great idea, Jack!" Said Pikachu, "I think that Witness Badge is very helpful!"

Jack picked up another Shrine Key from the chest, and opens the look from the door. Jack and Pikachu braced themselves just in case, but this time the door opens.

Jack and Pikachu peek, and see the door open. "Okay. I'm spooked." Said Pikachu.

"We better go." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu go through the open door. The room is small, but with four doors; one is on the left side, two are on the front, and one is on the right. One of the doors must lead to where the Badge Room is hidden.

"Jack, I think I saw one of the doors move." Said Pikachu.

Jack thinks, "Hmm. This is tricky. One of the doors must lead somewhere." He goes to the first door on the left, and tries to open it. It's a wall. "Drat." Jack opens the second door on the right, and found another door. "Okay, this is getting ridicules." He goes to the third door on the right, but then it's locked. "Hey, this is locked."

"Do you think we need a key?" Ask Pikachu.

Then, something popped out of the floor; it looks like treasure chests, and hold something inside. "Aww." Said Pikachu, upset. "What's the Witness place up to now?"

"I'm guessing one of the treasure chests is holding the Shrine Key." Said Jack. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Allow me." Jack opens his eyes, and his eyes turned yellow again. He looks at each chest, and found a key in the chest on the right side. "Pikachu, open that first treasure chest, will you?"

"Sure." Said Pikachu. Pikachu goes to the first chest Jack was pointing it, and opens it. Pikachu pulls out something, and it's a key. "You did it!" Pikachu gives Jack the key, Jack unlocks the third door, and the door opens. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and both Jack and Pikachu enters the Badge's room.

It looks like a big room with white lights, a water moat on the side, and some kind of spirit in the middle of the room. Jack and Pikachu are surprised to see a gray spirit, waiting for a special warrior to come in the room.

"_Badge of Test, number 1; the Test of Eyes." _Jack and Pikachu are surprised to know the spirit can talk. It sounded like it whispers. _"Those big cups will move around until its stop. When the cups stop, find me. Watch very carefully to where my location is. Find all three of me; I will be your spirit badge. But fail, and you will go back to the beginning."_

So, the idea is to find the spirit from the big cups. Four huge cup shapes cones appeared from the ceiling. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The cups started to move around the room, slowly. "Right." Said Jack, understanding, "I guess I can't use my powers to cheat."

"Which one is it?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at each cup, and points at the west side of the cup, "There." A spirit pops up, and then comes down. The cups move around like fast speed, and then stopped. "Okay, this is going to be easy." Said Jack, and he points at the east cup. "There."

The spirit pops out again, and hides under the cup. This time, two more cups come out of the ceiling, and the six cups spin around the room like crazy. Jack and Pikachu watch the cups, and then the cups stopped. Jack and Pikachu felt dizzy for watching the cups spin around. They shook it off, and stare at the cups.

"Okay, not good." Said Pikachu, "Which one is it?"

"Sheesh." Said Jack, "This is worst than seeing Double Team."

"Which one is it?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at the left, but right, and left again. "I think we lost the spirit." Jack and Pikachu are struggling. "This is bad."

"Which one is it?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack then closes his eyes, but then points north. "That one?" The cup moves up, and reveals the spirit. Jack and Pikachu are relieved. _"That was close." _He thought.

The spirit moves the cups out of the room, and wait at the front wall. _"Pull out the badge." _The spirit spoke. Jack pulls out the Witness Badge, and waits. _"When you win a test, my powers will give you the badge great abilities. Are you ready?"_

Jack nods. The spirit flies up, and blows a special wind on Jack's badge. The Witness Badge glows gray, and Jack becomes surprised. The Witness Badge is now complete!

"Yeah!" Jack called, in his victory pose. "I got it!"

"Hurray!" Pikachu cheered.

The spirit disappears, but spoke to Jack and Pikachu, _"If you want to go to the Wisdom Challenge, enter the door of green" _Jack and Pikachu go to the green door, the door opens, and both Jack and Pikachu enters the door to a new room.

With the Witness Badge, Jack and his Pokémon's defensive body become strong to resist damage. The only thing left is the Wisdom Badge, and it might have to do with knowledge. Jack and Pikachu came into a light green corridor, but instead this challenge will be tough than the Witness room.

"Here we go again." Said Pikachu, "I think I might be tired for all that solving puzzle."

"Let's just go before we get out of here." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu follow through the corridors, where they found the first room with ten stones that look like triangles. It seems the stones are pointing upward.

"Um, Jack, do you have any idea how to do this?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu look up on top of the door on the other side, and see a shape triangle pointing downward. "How do we create that?"

"Let's see." Said Jack, pulling out a piece of paper. "If the triangle is pointing up, and we want to point the triangle down; then maybe we can try and move those small triangles in a different direction."

"But there's ten." Said Pikachu.

"Well, let's try this." Said Jack, and he picks up the first triangle piece, "Hu!" He walks at the end, and places the stone behind. Next, he picks up one from the far left, lifts it, and placed it at the end of the left side. "There." Then, he went back, picks up the stone on the far right, lifts it, and puts the stone at the end on the right side. "There."

It worked. It seems Jack can only do it three turns. By a surprise, the door opens upward. It reveals a ladder; Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder, and reach to the next floor. On the next room, it looks like a bridge that can cross to the other side.

There are three lines, just like the ones from the tournament lines, except the bridge starts at the stop, and must be put in order to complete the bridge. "This is nothing." Said Jack, "We'll just jump to the other side."

But Pikachu stops Jack, Jack stops, and both Jack and Pikachu felt something's odd with the bridge. It sounds like the bridge is about to collapse any moment. "Jack, how do we do this? If we're not careful, this bridge will go down any moment."

"This bridge." Said Jack, looking at it, "It looks like just a tournament. I think if we fix the bridge, we can get over there."

"Hey, Jack, look!" Pikachu called, pointing at some kind of machine near the beginning of the bridge. "Is that a machina thing?"

"Let's go see." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu walk over to the device, and see three switches and a button. "Jack, the bridge is activated when we use the switches, and that button."

"Let's see." Jack lifts the three switches up, "Red, Red, and Red." He pushes the button. "Here we go."

But then, by surprise, three figures appeared in front of Jack and Pikachu. "Guess who, Pikachu?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"! Who's there?"

"Prepare for trouble." Said a woman's voice.

"And make it double." Said a man's voice. Jack and Pikachu feel annoyed.

"To protect world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils from truth of love."

"To stand our reach from the stars above."

"Jennese." The woman with purple long hair, a white jumpsuit, and a beautiful face appeared.

"And Jocken." A red hair man with a white jumpsuit, and a handsome face appeared.

"Meouth! That's my name." And then a scratch cat with a coin on its head appeared.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meouth, that's right!"

Jack and Pikachu feel more annoyed. "You three are very lame." Said Jack. Team Rocket is surprised, "How did you three get in here in the first place?"

"Please, you little twerp." Said Jennese, "We come here to claim a rare new Pokémon in this, what you call it."

"This is the Wisdom Shrine." Said Jocken.

"Whatever." Said Jennese, and she looks at Jack, "And thanks to you, you just lead us to the best Pokémon we'll catch!"

"Wait! Stop!" Jack shouted.

And the cat Pokémon said, "Exit, stage left." Team Rocket runs over the bridge, but by shock, the bridge collapses.

"AAAGGHH!!" Jack and Pikachu look at Team Rocket, surprise.

"You idiot!" Jennese yelled, "You are the most lousiest twerp you just did."

"If we didn't get the bridge right, what happens?" Ask Pikachu.

Team Rocket felt big rubble, and turns behind. By a big surprise, a big wave of water takes Team Rocket out of the Shrine. "AAAAGGGHHH!!"

"Do you think?" Ask Jocken.

"Yeah." Said Jennese.

And Team Rocket spoke, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket is gone.

"I'll never understand them." Said Jack, and he goes back to the device. "Let's try this again, and get that Wisdom Badge strong."

"Right." Said Jack. Jack keeps the first switch to red, but pulls the second switch down to yellow, and then pushes the button on. Jack and Pikachu walk slowly on the bridge, and the bridge stays still. "Good."

"Let's go." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu cross over to the other side and through the open arch. They found another ladder, and climb up to another floor. In the next room, there is a door leading to the chamber of the Badge Room. This time, Jack and Pikachu can't jump high to reach to another ledge. "Jack! Look!" Pikachu calls, pointing at some kind of block.

It seems there are four big blocks with colors: Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. In order to get up there, Jack and Pikachu will need to put the blocks in some kind of direction. On the floor, it looks like marks with N, E, S, and W.

"Hey, Jack, did you ever heard a rumor about the signs of the zodiacs?" Ask Pikachu.

"Probably." Said Jack, "Why?"

"One is blue, that is water; the second if red, which is fire; third if green, which is earth; and the last is yellow; which is wind." Pikachu explained, "And it seems those symbols below have colors."

"Oh course. It seems the N letter is red, the E is yellow, S is green, and W is blue." Said Jack. "I think we can give it a shot."

"We?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"Sure." Said Jack. He goes to the yellow block, and takes the block to the E. "Sheesh! This is heavy!"

"Need help?" Ask Pikachu.

"Sure." Said Jack, placing the yellow block on the W symbol. "Phew." She wipes his forehead, "Take that red block, and put that block on the N. And then take that blue block, and push it to the W symbol."

"Okay!" Said Pikachu, and he goes to the big red block. "Here goes." Pikachu starts to push the block, and pushes the block to the N symbol. This time, Pikachu then stops, and looks at Jack.

Jack pushes the green big block, and then the leaves the green block on the E symbol. "Phew. I really need to go to the gym."

"Jack, can you give me a hand?" Ask Pikachu, pushing the blue block.

"Sure." Said Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu pushes the big blue block at the W, and leaves the blue block on the W. It seems then a ladder appeared on the wall for Jack and Pikachu to get to the next floor. Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder, and enter through the open arch.

They come to a large green room with a spirit in the middle of the room. The spirit spoke in a whisper voice, _"Badge of Test, number 2; the Test of Knowledge. Make all fourteen stones gone, but 1 remain. Objective, you can only jump over one stone, and move other stones around. If you get all fourteen gone, my powers will go to your badge."_

Jack and Pikachu back away from the middle of the room, and wait. Sixteen stones appear to be in shape of a square, but one stone disappeared. Now, how's Jack going to move all the stones, and make fourteen gone but one.

"Here goes." Said Jack, "But don't they have to be, small?" A stone table comes out of the ground, and in front of Jack with fifteen stones. "Oh, thank you." Jack begins. "Here we go. Looks like the third stone is gone. Oh well."

"Let's see how you do." Said Pikachu.

"Okay. Number eleven will jump to number three. One stone gone." Said Jack, keep going, "Then five to seven, three to eleven, fifteen to seven, and eight to six." Each time Jack jumps one stone over the other, the stones disappear. "Next, we'll have thirteen to five, one to three, five to seven, sixteen to eight, and fourteen to six."

"Wow!" Said Pikachu, amazed, "Look at you go! Have you done this?"

"Probably." Jack replied, continuing to move each stone around. "We'll take number three to number eleven, four to twelve, twelve to ten, and finally six to four. Done."

"That wasn't so bad." Said Pikachu. "Say, how did you do that, Jack? Have you done this before?"

"I think." Jack replied, and he remembers, "Yeah. This was a level two for removing stones but one."

The spirit comes out of the wall, and Jack pulls out the Wisdom Badge. _"You have completed the test. Now, I shall grant you the power of knowledge to your badge." _The spirit flies up, and blows a special wind to the badge. The badge glows green, and Jack does his victory pose.

"Ho, ho! I got it!" Jack cheered. That means Jack and his Pokémon's muscles become strong.

"_You have done well to complete the first shrine, young hero." _The spirit spoke, _"Now, you must go get the other badges, and go to the other Shrines. Ounce you have gotten all eight badges, you must go to 'Badge Palace'. I bid you, good-bye."_

Jack and Pikachu open the door, and come outside to see the girls, Jeeves, and Mewtwo waiting for Jack to come out. The girls, Jeeves and Mewtwo see Jack and Pikachu coming.

"So, did you and Pikachu pass?" Ask Mewtwo. Jack and Pikachu nodded.

"Jack! Pikachu!" Erika called, excited, "You've come back." She looks at Jeeves, and asks, "Now, how about the date, my fiancé?"

"Eh?" Ask Jeeves, surprised. "You know, Erika, I wish I would love to stay with you, but I got to go." Jeeves dashes away. "See ya!"

"Huh?" Erika becomes surprised. She calls, "Jeeves! Come back, please!"

Jeeves calls, "Jack! I'll be waiting for you at the volcano at the roost of the Tori Tribe!"

Sarah and Amy walk up to Jack and Pikachu, impressed. "Way to go, J and P."

"Yeah." Said Amy, giving Jack a nudge on the shoulder, "Smooth one."

"Well, thanks." Said Jack, feeling his shoulder. "But I still have the other shrines to go to."

And Pikachu said, "This course was too easy."

"Don't counter yourselves, lucky." Said Mewtwo. Everyone got Mewtwo's attention. "The other shrines will be harder and harder, every time you complete the gymleader. Jack, we shall head north."

"Okay, for my next badge?" Ask Jack.

"You must get the Strength Badge." Said Mewtwo, "Its in Omi Desert with Omi Village. However, you might say you need a lot of stamina to resist the heat." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "Jack, the Strength Badge is one of my favorites. However, you got a lot of heart. It's not about power; it's about putting your heart on your friends and family. But, I heard there is a problem up north, you will see there soon."

"Right." Said Jack, and he points north, "Let's go!"

Erika holds Jack, and cries a little, "I lost Jeeves."

"There, there." Said Jack, holding his little sister. "You'll meet him again soon."

"But Jack, one last thing." Said Mewtwo, and he gives Jack a warning, "No more dating!"

"Um, sure." Said Jack. _"But Mewtwo, I have no idea what a date is." _He thought.

With two sprites, Jack and his group will be heading north, just to reach to Omi Desert. Jack's goal is to get the next badge, the Strength Badge. But, why does Jack is bothered with the word, 'date'? And why is Mewtwo forcing Jack to have no dates? Find out what will happen on Episode 21.

Notes:

-Mewtwo warns Jack, 'no more dating girls'.

-Jack and Pikachu pass both the Witness and Wisdom Test


	21. Chapter 21

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 21

The Pokémon Ranch

With Jack earning two badges, the Witness Badge and the Wisdom Badge, Jack and his team head north to get to the desert. However, they must regroup with the other two: Tamer and Trey. Soon, they will have company again, when they found a long fence.

"Huh?" Jack looks at the fence. The team stops in front of a long fence.

"Jack, what is that?" Ask Pikachu.

"A fence." Said Jack. Amy pokes the fence.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Ask Erika.

"I bet he has no idea." Said Amy.

Jack grabs the fence and said, "Actually, it's a gate." It seems a big gate as wooden fences block their path. Why would the fence be blocking their path, when they're in a hurry to get to the desert? "Well, we need to open it." He looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, do your thing."

"On it." Said Pikachu. Pikachu gets off of his owner, and sniffs on the fence.

"So, what you got, little P?" Ask Sarah.

"Pikachu should be able to figure out where the source leads." Said Mewtwo. "If we don't hurry to the desert soon, there's no telling what will happen."

Pikachu found the scent, "Oh! I found it!" Said Pikachu. He points to the right. "There!" Pikachu follows the fences, and Jack follows. Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Mewtwo are confused; thinking it was nothing.

Pikachu comes to a stop, and said, "Huh? There is nothing here." Pikachu jumps through the open fence.

"Pikachu, wait." Said Jack, looking down at his Pikachu. "Do you think somebody can jump over this fence?"

"Well, why would you want to say that?" Ask Erika. "It might be someone's territory."

"In that case." Said Jack, with a smirk. "I'm going over." Erika, Sarah, and Amy are surprised, but Mewtwo stays put without even moving.

"J, you gone crazy?" Ask Sarah, "It's way to dangerous out here."

"Jack! Come back!" Erika called, worried.

"Ah, relax." Said Jack. "Besides, there's no danger here." Jack and Pikachu continue to walk forward, but then something felt shaking on the ground. Jack and Pikachu stopped, and look down.

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu look to the right, and saw something smoking coming this way. It looks like a lot of bulls with three tails. A lot of bulls come stampeding towards Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"This would not end well." Said Jack.

"You mean?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack shouts, "Run away!" Jack and Pikachu try to make a run for it, but then a pack of bulls stampeded over Jack and Pikachu.

"Agh!" Erika shrieked.

"Meh!" Amy shouted, surprised.

"Whoa!" Said Sarah, surprised.

"Jack!" Mewtwo called, surprised. Too many bulls, coming from the side, won't stop. Until finally, there are no more bulls coming, but poor Jack and Pikachu are on the ground.

"Ugh." Said Jack, in pain.

"Cha." Said Pikachu, in pain.

"Do no like Tauros."

"Jack!" Erika shouted, worried.

"Pikachu, you guys okay?" Sarah called. Amy, Erika, and Sarah hurry to both Jack and Pikachu, but Jack and Pikachu are still in pain.

"Are you alright, big brother?" Ask Erika.

Jack lifts his head up, looks at his little sister, and replies, "Yeah. I love dirt." And then Jack dumps his head to the ground. Jack and Pikachu are ganna have to learn to watch where they're going, and not get killed.

"Mmm." Said Erika. "Big Brother." Jack and Pikachu get up from the ground, and try to shake off the dirt. "You and your Pikachu need to watch you're going."

Jack sighs, trying to wipe off the dirt, and said, "Thanks." He looks at the bulls, "What are those things?"

Mewtwo crosses his arms, and answered, "Those are 'Tauros'."

"Huh?" Ask Jack. "Wait a minute, Tauros, the Bull?"

"True, true." Said Mewtwo, "But they're really 'Wild Bulls'."

"Nice." Said Jack, pulling out a Poké ball, "I have got to get myself one of those bulls."

But then, they heard a sound with a sheep sound, "Mareep."

"Huh?" The group caught a small sheep Pokémon's attention. They turn around, and see a Mareep.

"What is that?" Ask Sarah.

"I'll check it out." Jack replied, pulling out his Poké dex, and checks the Pokémon.

The Poké dex scans the Pokémon, and Dexter speaks. _"Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. It's fluffy coated can store electricity when in a group. If the Pokémon stores enough electricity, it will shock the foe down in one wool blast."_

"That's odd." Said Erika. "A Wool Pokémon that could adsorb electricity and electric attacks?" Erika feels joy. "No wonder I worn wool socks."

"You were those things?" Ask Sarah.

"Hey!" Erika replied, "Everyone wears wool socks."

"Mareep!" The Pokémon spoke.

Pikachu walks up to the Mareep, and pet its wool. "This is new." Mareep feels Pikachu's hand, and began to cheer. Everyone felt a shake from the ground, and look at the side. More Mareeps started to appear on the side, and they're coming after Pikachu.

"Um, Pikachu." Jack said, "I think we got trouble."

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, looking at the Mareeps.

Jack calls, "Pikachu! Get out of there!"

"Oh no!" Pikachu shouted. But it was too late; a big pile of Mareeps jumped on Pikachu one at a time. And then, Pikachu is covered with Mareeps.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, surprised. He rushes to the Mareeps, and tries to free Pikachu. "Get off, you Mareeps!"

"Jack! Help!" Pikachu screamed.

"Pikachu will be a Pika-pancake if he is not out." Said Amy.

"Mareeps! Get off!" Jack shouted, trying to pull one Mareep off. "Pikachu! Hurry and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, releasing a lot of static attacks on the Mareeps. All the yellow static hits the Mareeps, but the Mareeps are enjoying the attack.

"Mareep!"

Pikachu feels exhausted, trying to catch its breath. "Pikachu is out of power, man." Said Sarah.

"Jack, you have to be cautious about Mareeps adsorbing a lot of electricity."

"You mean Pikachu is trapped?" Ask Jack, trying to pull one Mareep out. "Get off!" Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Mewtwo panicked a little, and try to help Jack free Pikachu. Until then, the Mareeps stopped for a moment.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, confused. The Mareeps get off, and Pikachu is free.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ask Jack, picking up his Pikachu.

Pikachu replies, "Yeah.

Jack and Pikachu look at the Mareeps, and the Mareeps are going away. "Where are they going?" Ask Jack. The group then spotted something at the horizon with a lot of electricity. "Hmm? What's that?"

"I don't know." Mewtwo replied. "Jack?"

"I got it." Said Jack. He pulls out his Poké dex, and checks the Pokémon. "Let's see." The Poké dex checks the Pokémon; besides a Pikachu, it looks like a big orange rat with a long black tail, the tip of its tail is lightning shape, yellow cheeks, and no fingers. "What is that?"

"_Raichu, the mouse Pokémon. The evolve form of Pikachu." The Poké dex said._

"Huh? Raichu?" Ask Pikachu.

The Poké dex explains." _"This Pokémon can store up to ten thousand bolts on its cheeks, and take out its opponent with one blow. However, this Pokémon must be evolved with a 'Thunder Stone'."_

"Thunder Stone?" Ask Pikachu. The big mouse rounds up the Mareeps.

A woman's voice spoke, "Okay, come back, Raichu."

"Rai!" The Pokémon spoke.

"Mareeps, you two." Said the voice again.

"Huh?" The girls asked together.

"Why would a bunch of Mareeps follow a Raichu?" Ask Sarah.

Two people called out for their Mareeps; one has red short hair, tall, wearing a long white dress with red roses and a yellow frame, and small brown shoes. And the other has long red hair, but pink tails, wearing the same clothes Erika wears but white, and freckles. They both speak like western folk.

"Good work Raichu." Said the first person. She looks at the Mareeps. "Mareeps, you've got to stop running around like that."

The younger sister looks at the older sister, "Rachel, I want my Mareep back."

"I know, Grace." Said the older sister. "But you have to learn to not loose your Mareep." She looks at the rest of the field, and saw Jack and his friends. "Well, lookie here? We got company."

Jack asks, "Were those your Mareeps?"

"Yeah, except one is my little sister's Mareep." Rachel replied.

"Then why are those Mareeps after me?" Ask Pikachu. Both Rachel and Grace are surprised.

"That Pikachu talked." Said Grace.

"Well, Mareeps are always drawn to electricity." Said Rachel.

"Really?" Said Jack.

"Jack!" Mewtwo appears in front of Jack. The group is surprised. "Have you no shame?"

"What?" Ask Jack. "I want to see this ranch."

"Jack. You're not allowed to have breaks on your travel." Said Mewtwo.

"Relax, Mewtwo." Said Jack. "I want to see the ranch Pokémon."

"I don't know about that, Jack." Said Amy, unsure.

"Big brother?" Ask Erika. "Are we going to see the Ranch Pokémon?"

Mewtwo crosses his arms, and looks away, _"It's always like this." _He thought. _"Sooner or later, he'll never stop. I guess looking at some Pokémon won't be so bad." _He looks up. _"Then again, I sense a bad omen coming."_

"I guess I have no choice." Said Rachel. "I'll talk you all to the ranch, but let's get on my wagon." She leads the group to a big wagon with two horses with its fur like red flames. "Get on." The group climbs up in the wagon, and Rachel gets in the front. "Everyone on?"

"All clear?" Ask Sarah.

"This should be fun." Said Jack. He picks up his Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu get in the wagon.

"Then hang on, partner." Said Rachel.

"Partner?" Ask Jack. "Us?"

Rachel pulls the rope, and both horses Pokémon pull the wagon. "Yah!"

"Whagh!" Everyone in the group is surprised.

"Hold on tight." Said Rachel.

"Well, I guess this isn't bad." Said Jack, holding his Pikachu. "Sort of."

"I bet so." Pikachu said.

Rachel asks, "Say, what are your names?" The wagon finally slows down.

"I'm Jack Davis." Said Jack.

"My name is Erika Davis." Said Erika.

Amy said, "I'm Amy. 'Amy May Rose'."

"I'm Sarah Auroch." Said Sarah.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"And I'm Mewtwo." Said Mewtwo, "Jack's guider."

Rachel said, "Well, I'm Rachel Redheart."

"And I'm Grace Redheart." Said Grace.

Jack asks, "So, what have you two been doing around?"

Rachel explains, "Well, I was the only farmer in the ranch. We take care of farm Pokémon." She looks at her little sister. "I wanted a sister since I was young, and here she is."

"Very funny." Said Grace.

"I work at the ranch for so long, we took care of Pokémon since our pa wasn't around." Said Rachel.

"Pa?" Ask Jack and Erika.

"Well, only a step father." Grace replied. "The other man is my boss." She looks ahead. "But he ain't my pa."

"Not our dad." Said Rachel.

"Sorry." Said Grace, surprised.

"So, you and your sister work alone?" Ask Sarah.

"Sometimes." Rachel replied.

As Jack and Pikachu watch the sun up on the sky, Grace goes to the other side of the wagon, and asks for their attention. Grace shows one finger, and tries to draw Jack and Pikachu's attention.

"? Grace?" Ask Jack. Jack and Pikachu move to the other side, but the girls and Mewtwo got Jack's attention.

"Where are you going, big brother?" Ask Erika.

"Uh, going to the back." Jack replied.

"Don't be trippin." Said Sarah. "You just wanna be alone with Grace, don't you?"

Jack is surprised. He turns around and said, "I am not!" Jack and Pikachu go through the opened arch, and close behind.

Grace looks at Jack, and asks, "Are you really Jack Davis?"

"Yeah." Jack replied. "Why?"

"Are you really the Lost Heir of the Hero?" Ask Grace.

"Yes." Jack replied, confused. "What do you ask about me for?"

Grace blushes, and taps her two figures. "Well, um, you see…I need a favor."

"Favor?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"Grace!" A voice shouted. Jack, Pikachu, and Grace are surprised. "You get to see Jack and Pikachu in person, now why are you going tell Jack about that crazy story about the stolen Miltanks?"

"Sister!" Grace shouted.

"What? You tell me that all the time." Said Rachel. "This city folk won't believe your story."

"Sister!" Grace shouted. "I don't need to be rude." She opens the curtain, and looks at her sister. "I need to tell this to Jack." She looks at Jack. "Can you and I talk, please?" Jack and Pikachu feel a little disturbed, but nods. "Thank you."

"Now don't kiss your new boyfriend." Said Rachel. Jack is more surprised. "Jack, believe me, she's always like this."

"Okay." Said Jack. Grace closes the curtains, and talks to Jack and Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Said Grace, looking down. "It's just that, well…"

"What is it?" Ask Jack. "You could tell us."

"Jack, I need your help." Said Grace. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Those things aren't from around here. Those things steal our Miltanks, and won't give me back. That's why I need your help." She looks at Jack. "Those things came to the barn, and stole all four Miltanks. I told my sister about them, but she didn't believe me." She looks down.

"I was hoping for a miracle to come and save the Pokémon Ranch. I was hoping to face them myself, but they're too strong. I don't use a bow and arrow, until I heard rumors about the 'Lost Heir of the Hero' would once again save the day. That's why I was hoping you would come and save the Pokémon Ranch."

"Golly." Said Jack. He thinks, _"I didn't know other people need help. Green Village was under attack by Team Rocket and Doctor Pearce. Maybe, just maybe if I could save more lives, I think I would get stronger."_

"Will you and your Pokémon save the farm?" Ask Grace. Jack and Pikachu look at Grace. "Please!" She cries, holding on to Jack. "I beg of you, please save our home."

Jack is a little surprised, and both Jack and Pikachu look at each other. Then, Jack agrees, and said, "We'll do it, Grace." Grace stops crying, and looks at Jack. "I'll do it."

Grace hugs Jack, "Thank you." Jack feels a little nervous. "If you save the ranch, I will give you a reward for saving us."

"Sure." Said Jack. He yawns, "But I feel a little tired to traveling on foot." He decides to take a nap. Grace and Pikachu join Jack for rest and relaxation.

The wagon makes a stop, and comes to a big cabin with a big barn house, and the field is covered with cow like Pokémon and tough bull Pokémon with three tails. Some of the group got out of the wagon, but Jack, Pikachu, and Grace didn't come out.

"Well, we're here." Said Rachel. "Time to get off."

Erika looks around, and asks, "Anyone see my big brother and his Pikachu?"

"Sorry." Sarah replied.

Rachel has a good feeling, and said, "I know where they are." She goes to the back, and opens the back of the wagon. Everyone sees the back of the wagon, and found Jack, Pikachu, and Grace together asleep. "I knew it."

"Aww." Said Amy, giggling, "Cute couple."

"Am I going to have a sister-in-law?" Ask Erika, curious.

"Maybe until the future." Mewtwo replied. "Don't disturb them; they shall rest."

Jack woke up with a big yawn, and looks at everyone. "Huh?"

"Had a nice nap?" Ask Amy. Jack is surprised.

"I'm a little impress of your sleeping, but not impress with you sleeping with a girl." Said Mewtwo. "A good rest will restore your body. Save your strength and come out of the wagon."

"Okay, I didn't know." Said Jack. He picks up Pikachu, and shook Grace to wake up.

"Well Jack, did you get yourself a new girlfriend?" Ask Amy.

"What?" Jack called. "I wouldn't. Not right now!"

"Does that mean I won't have a sister-in-law?" Ask Erika.

"Hey, cheer up." Said Sarah. "I'm sure your bro will find a girlfriend."

"Sheesh!" Said Jack. "You've gone crazy, thinking I would get a Fiancée."

Grace wakes up with a yawn, and asks, "Did I miss something?" She looks at everyone, and feels embarrassed. "Whoops! Did I feel asleep again?" She comes out of wagon.

"Yep." Rachel replied. "Everyone, why don't you come inside for some tea."

"Not for me and Jack." Said Mewtwo. "Jack, a word?" Pikachu wakes up, and Jack comes out of the wagon, following Mewtwo. As for everyone else, they decided to go into the big cabin home. "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah." Jack replied. "It's the Pokémon Ranch."

"I'll say." Mewtwo said. He looks around. "Look at this place. Did you remember what the girl said about missing Miltanks?" Ask Mewtwo.

"I'm sure of it." Jack replied.

"Well, Jack, there were news saying that Miltanks have been abducted by things of the unknown." Said Mewtwo. "I would recommend training before they come."

"I'll make sure of it." Said Jack. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. "Any thoughts?"

Mewtwo calls, "Rachel, do you know a certain spot for Jack and his Pokémon to practice at?"

"I'm sure my boss could help." Rachel replied. "He's in the barn house."

"Thanks." Said Mewtwo. He looks at Jack. "Jack, Pikachu, go practice in the barn house." Jack and Pikachu were about to go in, but Mewtwo stops them. "Hold on, just one more thing." He slips something in Jack's pockets. "Don't use it until I tell you to."

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo shook his head. "None of your business until you've reached to your destination." Jack and Pikachu are continued. "Now go train. I have matters of my own." He disappears, leaving Jack and Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu go to the barn house, and open it. They come to a big barn with Pokémon, like those horses with flame hair, pink cows, small red chicks, and a small red fire puppy keeping watch. There were also calm bulls, and yellow ducks coming.

"What a place." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu are amazed to see a lot of farm Pokémon in the barn. "Where's their boss?" Jack and Pikachu then heard snoring on to the corner, and found a short man with a farmer's brown suit, big nose, brown shoes, a red shirt, and bold. "Huh? That's him?"

"Doesn't look like a mean boss." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu walk to the sleeping man, and tried to wake him up.

"Excuse me sir." Said Jack, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Hello?" But the man didn't wake up. "Nothing." He looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, how about a wake up alarm clock?"

"Okay." Said Pikachu. Pikachu jumps down on the ground, and charges electricity. "Ready."

"Pikachu." Jack commands, "Thundershock!" The man becomes electrified, and wakes up.

"What the?" Said the farmer. "What in tarnation? Can't a guy get some shut-eye around here?" He opened his eyes wide, and looks at Jack. "Well, I be darned…"

"Hi." Said Jack.

"If it isn't the famous Jack Davis and his Pikachu." Said the farmer. "I was reading the fine papers, and you boys have a mighty fine reputation. But you don't look like the modern ages. Why do you city folk look like modern people?"

"Well, no." Jack said. "I'm not from the 20 century. I came from Clock Town."

"Oh, Clock Town." Said the farmer. "That looks like a middle age home town. What purpose did you come here for?"

"We would like training." Said Jack. "Something to help us be prepared."

"I'll tell you what though." Said the farmer, giving Jack some help. "If you can help me with these tasks, then maybe I could give you a reward."

"That is?" Ask Jack.

The Farmer said, "Look around you. I have these special Pokémon for trainers that would want Torchics. Put each Torchic inside each home box, then maybe I could give you some training routine."

"Sure. Why not?" Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

The farmer pulls out some kind of timer, and said, "You have thirty seconds to put them all back in the five boxes." He said, "Ready?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Jack, I don't like this." Said Pikachu.

"Ready?" Ask the farmer. He pushes the button, "Go!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and dashes around the barn. "You better hurry up though; those Torchics feeling a little cranky."

"Oh Zucion!" Jack shouted, gathering each Torchic around the barn. "Okay, six, seven, eight, nine…" He runs to the three boxes, and only put three Torchics each in a box. "That's nine. Where are six more?"

"Hurry up." Said the farmer, checking the time. "You've got fifteen seconds."

"I got three." Said Pikachu. He puts three Torchics into the open box. Pikachu closes the box. "There."

"Just three more." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu continue to run around the room, and found three more. "Gotcha!"

"Ten seconds." Said the farmer, counting down.

"Oh Zucion!" Jack shouted. He grabs all three, and runs to the last open box.

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…" The farmer continues. Jack places all three into the box, and closes the door. "One. Done!" The farmer looks at each box, and said, "Whoa. My, you got the every last Torchic inside each box." Jack and Pikachu are tired. "Come here and claim your prize." Jack and Pikachu go to the farmer.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Well I be darn." Said the farmer. "You got all the Torchics into each box."

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"I got a question." The farmer asks, "When you become an adult, when you work at this arm, will you marry Grace?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The farmer laughs. "Just joking with you. I mean you're too young and about two years younger than my daughter. But, I'll give you a prize for clearing up the Torchics. Here is your prize; it has some milk for your Pokémon." He gives Jack a bottle of milk. "There you go."

"Thanks." Said Jack. He takes the bottle. He puts the bottle of milk in his bag. "Now can I go train?"

"Of course." The farmer replied. "Help yourself. But don't over due it, okay? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu decided to practice in the barn before _they_ come. Soon, Jack will try and get his third badge, and be ready to train some more. And who are _they _anyway? Find out what will happen on Episode 22.

Notes:

-The group meets Rachel and Grace Redheart

-Jack and Pikachu made a promise to save the farm

-They got a prize


	22. Chapter 22

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 22

Against them

Last time, our hero and his friends have come to the Pokémon Ranch to experience Ranch Pokémon. However, Jack made a promise to rescue to Grace that he would protect the ranch from _them. _And so, Jack and his Pokémon start to train around the ranch until the job is complete. They both watch a pack of bulls with three tails run by the fields.

"Wow." Said Jack, watching. "Look at them go. I've never seen so many bulls running around the fields."

"You sure?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack gets up. "Well, we better go. It's almost sundown." Jack picks up two buckets of warm water. "Let's get into the house, and figure out a way to beat them." Jack goes to the big barn and Pikachu follows. Along the way, Grace and her little Mareep follows Jack around.

"Jack, Pikachu, I've heard you finished me step dad's test." Said Grace. "So, are you two ready to practice battling against some real bad guys?"

"Bad guys?" Ask Jack. "I thought we were ready to face against _them_?"

"You are, but let me introduce you to my friend first." Said Grace. "She's not like the other Ponytas, because she doesn't have red fire hair."

"I guess so." Said Jack. He puts the two buckets down near the barn. "Where is your friend?"

"I'll show you." Said Grace, taking Jack's arms. "Come on." She takes Jack and Pikachu to a new pony like Pokémon, but looks like a cute horse with white spots on its back. "This is my pony Pokémon, 'Ponyga'. Epona."

"Epona?" Ask Jack. He looks at the small horse. "This is your pony?" He tries to pet the pony, but the pony ran off. "!"

"I guess Epona doesn't like visitors." Said Grace.

"You don't say." Said Pikachu.

"Any idea how to calm her down?" Ask Jack.

Grace replied, "Wait! I know. Let's sing." Jack and Pikachu are confused.

"Sing?" Ask Jack.

"Well, yeah. She loves a song." Said Grace. She turns around, and sings. Jack and Pikachu feel a bit gentle. The pony comes back, and goes to Grace. "See?"

"Nice." Said Jack. "Music is power."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu.

Grace pets her pony and her sheep. "I hope you two train well." Then she has another idea. "I got it. Can you two sing?"

"No." Jack replied, nervous. "I'm afraid I don't sing well."

"Oh." Said Grace. "Well, do you play an instrument?"

Jack is confused. "A what?"

"An instrument." Grace replied.

Jack looks through his pockets, but remembers what Mewtwo. He's now allowed to bring out until he's ordered to do so. Instead, Jack hears a voice in his thought. _"Jack, is there a problem?"_

Jack is surprised. _"Huh? Mewtwo?" _He thought.

"_Are you ready to use the item I gave you?" _Mewtwo asks.

"_I guess so." _Jack pulls out, and it looks like a wind instrument with nine holes. "?"

"_I see you've discovered the Ocarina." _Mewtwo explains in Jack's thoughts. _"It's a very good instrument. Why don't you try and play good music."_

Jack puts his mouth on the tip of the instrument and blows. A sound comes out of the instrument, and that sound caught Jack's attention. "!" Then, he tries to play a different note.

"Are you playing different notes, Jack?" Ask Grace.

"Maybe." Jack replied. "Could you try that again?" Grace sings the song again just as Jack blows through the ocarina. And then the small pony comes to Jack, nudging his shirt. "Hey. That tickles."

"I guess Epona knows the song well." Said Grace.

"She likes it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yes." Said Grace. "Say, are you and Pikachu ready for some practice?"

Jack asks, "Practice?"

Grace explains, "When they come and come to the barn, they will win." She feels a little upset. "I just home we win for sure." She looks at Jack, "You have got to use your Pokémon, and hit them with your bow."

"_Bow? A bow and arrow?" _Jack thought. He pulls both bow and arrow out. "I guess I could try." He looks at Grace, "When do they come out?"

Grace replies. "Midnight."

"Midnight?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"If they get one Miltank, we lose." Said Grace. "Come prepared, okay?" She holds her Ponyga. "Are you ready to practice before midnight comes?"

"What did you say?" Ask Jack, confused. "Practice right now?"

"What?" Ask Pikachu. He looks at Jack. "Jack, what if they take me; or worst, what if they captured all of our Pokémon, starting with me?"

Jack pets Pikachu. "Its just practice. No way _they _would want to take you way." He looks at Grace. "It's practice, right? Is it safe? I mean they steal the Miltanks, right?"

"They are." Grace replied. "No problem." She whistles. Something big like a white horse with red fire hair, and a horn comes out of the stable house. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Rapidash!" She called.

"Rapidash?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised. The big horse stops in front of Grace, and waits.

"Jack, meet Rapidash." Said Grace.

"This is your Pokémon?" Ask Jack, surprised. "It's rare to see a big horse." He pulls out his Poké dex. "Wow."

"This is new." Said Pikachu.

The Poké dex caught sight of the flaming hair horse. _"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to be the fastest Pokémon in the world; but with its flaming beautiful hair, it can run up to 'one hundred and fifty miles' an hour."_

"Wow." Said Jack.

"This Pokémon is the evolved form of Ponyta." Said Grace. "It's true that Rapidash is my Pokémon, but it takes a while to take good care of Rapidash. She didn't get the chance run around."

"Sure." Said Pikachu, feeling a little jealous. "Why is that horse faster than I am?"

"Because, Rapidash will help us." Said Jack. "Do we have to ride the horse, Grace? I could use my Arcanine." Grace nods. "Well, okay." He looks at Rapidash. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"How much do you weigh?" Ask Grace.

Jack answers, "…130 lbs. why do you ask?"

"Well, want to try Rapidash?" Ask Grace. "It's your size and weight."

"Okay." Jack agrees. He goes to Rapidash, and tries to pet it. "You sure it's a…" But when Jack tried to pet Rapidash, Rapidash releases big flaming fire on Jack's hand. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jack runs around while his hand is on fire. "Get it off! Get if off! Get it off!" Grace, Rapidash, and Mareep watch Jack running around. But Pikachu is hanging on to Jack's right shoulder.

And then, Jack's hand is no longer on fire. "I guess we need a new rule." Said Pikachu. Jack's hand is in a crisp.

"What?" Ask Grace.

"Yeah, a water Pokémon." Said Jack. "How about something that doesn't burn my hand?"

"You want a water Pokémon?" Ask Grace. "I got one of those if you can handle it."

Jack said, "You could give it to me as a gift when I defeat them." He tries again. "That really hurt." He gets on the Rapidash, and holds the leash.

"Better?" Ask Grace.

"Sure." Jack replied. He feels his hand. "Hey. It's not hot." He cheers. "Alright!" Jack accidentally kicks the side or Rapidash, and Rapidash got all excited. "Uh-oh." The horse neighs, and runs around the fields. "WAAAAGGHH!"

"Whoa!" Pikachu shouted, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder. "Jack, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Maybe!" Jack replied, hanging on. He spotted some balloons around the fields. Then, Jack pulls out his bow and arrow, and prepares himself. "Here goes." He aims with bow, and shoots each arrow. Pop! One balloon goes down, but only a few more are still floating.

"Nice one." Said Pikachu. "Can I try?"

"Sure." Jack replied. Pikachu charges electricity, and shocks three balloons down. Three balloons are electrocuted and popped. "Yes. How many are left?"

"Six, I think." Jack replied. Jack pulls out another arrow, and fires his arrow through three more balloons across. "Bulls-eye. Seven down."

"And only three to go." Said Pikachu. "I got this." Pikachu charges electricity, and shocks three more floating balloons. "CHUUU!" Three more balloons are electrocuted, and popped. "That's all of them!"

"All done." Said Jack. He pulls the leash to the left, and comes back to Grace, Mareep, and Ponyga. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm getting off." Said Pikachu, jumping down.

"Wow." Said Grace, surprised. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, I didn't know myself." Jack replied.

"Let's see the time." Said Grace. She checks. "About one minute has passed. It's a new record, better than mine." She smiles. "I'm happy, but a little upset you beat my time." Jack gets off.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Well, for one thing; I can't Epona and Ponyta." Grace replied. "It takes time." She looks at Jack, "Say, do you have a Pokémon you can ride on?" She giggles.

"Hey!" Jack said. "I said, 'Arcanine'." He looks down, and sighs. "Never mind." Grace returns Rapidash and Ponyga back into the stable house, and then returns Mareep back into its Poké ball. The three together head back to the house, but decided to sleep. But Grace, Jack, and Pikachu decided to talk down stairs. Since their boss is asleep up in the bedroom, the girls and Mewtwo feel a bit annoyed.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "You mean all your Miltanks are gone?" Grace nods. "And you and Rachel only have four Miltanks left?" She nods, sad. "Sheesh. Even your boss, 'Brumbell' never pays attention to your missing Miltanks."

"That's right." Said Grace. She gives Jack and Pikachu nice tea.

"I guess your sister and your farm is one big nightmare." Said Jack.

"Uh-huh." Grace nods. "And she still doesn't believe me. She might have thought I'm from outer space."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Outer space?" They look at each other, and look at Grace.

"Is there a clue about _them _from space?" Ask Pikachu.

"Sorry, no." Grace replied. She grabs his bow and her Pokémon. "We better go. It's almost time for them to come." She looks outside, and sees nightfall.

"Why can't you use arrows?" Ask Jack. "Or have Mareep help out defend the farm?"

"Well, I never had arrows." Grace replied. "My sister said, 'No Arrows! Not at this farm!' And Mareep is only a child. Now I can't defend the farm."

"Grace, we better be prepared." Said Jack. He pulls out his quiver and a sack of arrows. "I have a lot that would help." But then, Jack hears footsteps, and hides the arrows.

The girls and Mewtwo come down stairs to find Jack, Pikachu, and Grace. "Well, how's it going, lovebirds?" Sarah asks.

"Hey!" Said Jack.

"Lovebirds?" Ask Erika. Mewtwo feels disturbed.

"Well, Erika," Amy explains, "They should get married and…" She looks at the side, and sees Mewtwo. "Never mind."

Rachel said, "Grace, did you tell our guest the story again?"

"But sister, it's true!" Said Grace. "There are aliens out there!"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. _"Aliens?"_

"And you should know he's your boyfriend." Said Rachel.

"He's not!" Grace shouted. She looks at Jack with a smile, "But he is cute."

Jack and Pikachu turned away. _"Oh Zucion." _Jack thought. _"Why me?"_

"Grace!" Said Rachel. "That's rude."

"I'm sorry." Said Grace, apologizing to Jack.

"It's okay." Said Jack, "I don't need apologizing." Amy giggles.

"I'm sorry about my little sister." Said Rachel. "Anyway, you and your sister came from Clock Town, right?" Jack and Erika nods. "You saw the building with a sign with the word, 'milk'?"

"Yes." Said Jack. "I think it's called the Miltanks Bar." He tries to remember. "I think when she and I were small, mom used to give us best milk in town."

"Well, I recon you notice something different from the milk." Said Rachel. "You should try our special milk. It's great" Both Grace and Rachel argue.

Grace asks, "Again? Sister, are you going explain about the new milk again? You promise you won't tell."

Sarah asks, "Are they like this?"

"No idea." Amy replied.

"At least we're fine." Said Erika.

Rachel said, "Alright, alright. I guess I should keep it a secret." She looks at everyone, "Why don't you come back when you grow up." Jack, Erika, Amy, and Sarah feel a little nervous coming back. "But don' tell anyone this; this is our secret." She makes sweet bread. "Eat up, everyone." She passes the meal.

"Thanks." Said the group. Everyone eats. When night finally comes with the full moon in the sky, Jack and Pikachu wait outside. They're on the roof watching the sky and the stars. Jack was wondering if he could try and save the farm.

Then, Jack and Pikachu heard a noise, and looks down. They see the girl with long red hair, but pink tails, wearing the same clothes Erika wears but white, and freckles. Jack and Pikachu come down from the roof, and wait.

"They're coming." Said Grace. "I wish you and your Pokémon good luck."

"Any tips?" Ask Jack.

Grace replies, "Try and shoot them down." She runs to the barn, and goes inside.

"What?" Ask Pikachu. "That's it?"

Mewtwo comes out of the shadows, and said, "Obviously, Grace must have let us have a death wish against those aliens."

Jack looks at Mewtwo, "You knew too?" Mewtwo nods. "Okay." He pulls out his bow and arrow. "Here we go."

"I hope we take them down." Said Pikachu.

Jack feels his chest. "Jack, is something troubling you?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack looks at Mewtwo, "Well…" He looks up, "Not really."

"For one thing, Jack, you should save your strength." Said Mewtwo. "Here's the idea that could help take _them _out." Jack and Pikachu are listening. "They're slow, and there should be a leader."

"If we take out the leader…" Said Jack.

"We take out the entire aliens." Said Pikachu.

"That's right." Said Mewtwo. "Try and look for an opening. But remember this Jack; if the nighttime continues, we might be in trouble. Be cautious." Jack and Pikachu feel nervous. "If you could perhaps defeat the leader in the ship, you could take out the real threat."

"Uh, yeah." Said Jack. They both look up in the sky, and see something funny. "? That's odd." Then Jack looks at Mewtwo. "Huh? Mewtwo, what is that?"

Mewtwo replies, "…They're coming. Get ready." Mewtwo hides into the shadows.

Jack and Pikachu braced themselves, and Jack throws his Poké balls in the air. "Everyone! Come on out!" Jack releases a Pokémon that looks like a raccoon, a blue bird, a big fire dodge, and a human psychic with ballerina white clothes appear.

"Listen up." Said Jack. "They arrived. I need you four to hold them off while Pikachu and I aboard the alien ship. Okay? Give them everything you go, and don't let one single alien into the barn." The Pokémon agrees. "I'm defending on your guys, all four of you." The Pokémon agreed.

"Zigzagoon!"

"Taillow!"

"Ar!"

"Kirlia."

The weird star comes down, and appears a big iron ship. The big ship spins like some kind of flying saucer, and releases floating figures with only arms and a head with blue spiky bodies, and claws. They come close, and ready to go after the Miltanks.

"Hey! They're not aliens!" Said Pikachu.

"Here we go!" Jack called. "Everyone! Take them down!" He looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Here we go!" Pikachu said. Jack and Pikachu charge in at the flying saucer. The flying saucer then hurls three blue spiky creatures at Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "What the?"

"What are they?" Ask Jack. "They look like the same ones from Akoo's body."

"Doesn't matter, Jack! Let's take them out, Jack!" Said Pikachu. He charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with yellow static, and shocks the first spiky creature. The first spiky creature goes down.

"My turn." Said Jack. He charges at the second spiky creature, and slashes with his sword. Slash! The second spiky creature goes down. The third spiky creature moves in on Pikachu, and scratches. Pikachu takes a hit, but still standing strong.

"That hurt just a little." Said Pikachu. Pikachu charges electricity, and shocks the last spiky creature. The last spiky creature goes down, and both Jack and Pikachu move in to the flying saucer. "Here we go, Jack!" Pikachu said.

"I know." Said Jack, "No turning back!" Pikachu jumps into the beam, but Jack stops and looks behind. He calls, "You got this!"

Mewtwo replies, throwing his dark spheres at the fiends, "We got this! Just go!"

Jack nods, and dives through the beam. They came inside the flying saucer, and see that everything looks like a real saucer. But down on the floor looks like glass. Jack and Pikachu look around, and see that everything.

"Odd." Said Jack. "I thought this ship has a glass. It's kind of big."

"Do you see any Miltanks?" Ask Pikachu.

"No." Jack replied. "We better find the leader, and fast." He looks around, "But it doesn't look like a saucer. It looks like a different ship." Jack and Pikachu runs to the door, and opens. It's an opened hallway. They both hurry through the halls, and go through the next door. The doors seem to be opening it self.

"Where are we?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Said Jack. He looks around. "I see the kitchen, and a normal bedroom. What kind of flying saucer would have a regular kitchen and water without their own kind?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. Jack and Pikachu hurry through the halls, and come to another door. Jack opens in, and both Jack and Pikachu go into the next room. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Ask Jack.

A voice spoke, "Well, I see you found my secret spot." The figure turns around. "And who are you?" He looks at Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu gulped in fear.

"I'm, Jack Davis. Pokémon Hero." Said Jack. He tries to be upset, "And, you should be ashamed for stealing all the Miltanks!"

"That's right." Said Pikachu.

"Wait a minute." Said the figure. "Jack Davis?" He comes out of the shadows with his black suit, glasses, brown boots, a mustache, and carrying thin swords. "So, we meet again, JACK DAVIS!"

Jack and Pikachu are shocked. "What?" They both shout, "Doctor Pearce!"

"How did you, you, you…?" Ask Jack.

"How did I do it?" Ask Doctor Pearce. "Well, there are no such things as aliens. They never existed in our world, so I came up with a plan to steal the Miltanks like the old classic 'Aliens invade the farm'. I hear they make great power of special liquid." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "The power just to make my army Pokémon and soldiers powerful."

"What do you mean?" Ask Pikachu.

"These Miltanks make milk, and this girl makes special milk." Said Doctor Pearce, explains with a laugh. "With the special milk in my grasp, I can make my Pokémon and soldiers stronger." He laughs. "But, this milk is so special, you won't waste magic spells, and gives you good stamina. That's why I stole twenty-four Miltanks from the barn, but they didn't make a special kind of milk. I end up with a lot of worthless milks. So, I need more, and more, and more until I get a special milk!"

"I won't let you!" Jack shouted, pulling out his weapon.

"Oh, but it's not me you want." Said Doctor Pearce. He pulls down a red lever. "It's him."

Something big and huge comes down with arms, and a big chomped mouth. Jack and Pikachu jumped out of the way, and become surprised at the monster.

Doctor Pearce said. "Say hello to my good friend, the 'Eater'. Grabs any creature and Pokémon, and eats anything up. Not bad, huh? Oh, and FYI, this isn't really a flying saucer. It's really an airship disguised as a flying saucer. Have fun."

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu. The monster comes after Jack and Pikachu.

"Only one thing: run!" Jack and Pikachu try to make a run for it, but the monster grabs Jack and Pikachu with both hands. "Agh! Let me go!"

"Hey! Let go!" Pikachu shouted.

"Stupid monster!" Jack thrust his blade through the monster's left hand, and Pikachu shocks the monster's right hand. The monstrous eater frees Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu make a run for it.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

"We can't take it down." Said Jack, "So, I suggest we blow it up before it tries and eat any more Pokémon."

"How?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks ahead, and sees some kind of power generator. "There! Pikachu! Thunderbolt the machine!"

"On it." Said Pikachu.

But Doctor Pearce shouts, "No, You fools! If you overload the machine, it will blow up my ship!"

And then Jack said, looking at Doctor Pearce with a smile, "Well, it's better than stealing Pokémon." Pikachu charges up electricity, and then shocks the generator. The generator adsorbed too much electricity, and started to blow a lot of steam. "Later."

Jack and Pikachu jump out through the opened hatch, and the ship starts to go haywire. The ship then starts to explode, destroying the eater, and then sends Doctor Pearce out of the region. Doctor Pearce spits out a nut, and said, "Perhaps I should have gone with plan C." She shouts, "I'll get my Revenge!"

The ship and Doctor Pearce are gone, but Jack and Pikachu reached to the ground. "Made it." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu feel sleepy, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jack opened both eyes slowly, and sees a group of girls and Mewtwo around Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu are in a bedroom with a bunch of beds, and a wardrobe.

"Agh." Said Jack, awake. "Huh? Did I miss something?" The girls and Mewtwo are relived.

"What were you doing, Jack?" Ask Amy.

"For a city boy like yourself, you and my little sister saved the farm." Said Rachel. "Grace told me everything, and my little sister was right the whole time."

"Really?" Ask Jack. "I missed all that?"

"Yep." Sarah replied. "You had us scared, and I knew you and your Pokémon might be alive. You were knocked out in the fields."

"How are the Miltanks?" Ask Jack, getting up.

But Mewtwo puts Jack back in bed. "Jack, you must save your strength. We don't want you to make us worried again."

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Besides, you do not need to worry about the Miltanks." Said Mewtwo. "They're safe in the barnyard; however, the surprise is that twenty-four more Miltanks appeared out of nowhere."

"Isn't that great?" Ask Grace.

Mewtwo continues, "I was wrong; you really do have what it takes to save the Danto Region. I guess the world needs saving, but you and your Pokémon need to rest up. We'll leave until you and your Pokémon are healed up. Understand?"

"Sure." Said Jack. Pikachu is still asleep, and companies Jack.

"Big Brother, don't scare us like that." Said Erika, a little concerned. "I almost lost you."

"Hey. I'll be okay." Said Jack.

"On that note, Jack." Mewtwo continued, "Your Pokémon returned back into your Poké ball, and brung you back inside. So stay in bed."

"Okay." Said Jack. "Thanks, Mewtwo."

"Sure." Said Mewtwo. He looks at the girls, "Everyone except Pikachu must let Jack sleep. It's still too early for Jack to wake up. He and his Pokémon need sleep. Everyone, let's leave."

"Whatever." Said Amy. The girls leave the room, but Grace stops when the girls leave. She goes to Jack and Pikachu. They're both asleep.

"Good night, and thank you for saving the farm; Hero." She gives Jack a kiss, and places a Pokémon to Jack's belt. And then, she leaves the room.

Morning arrives, and the sun rises up in the sky. Jack and his friends come to the end of ranch, and they're ready to go back to their quest. Rachel and Grace wants to say good-bye before they leave, and Jack wants to say good-bye before leaving.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Said Rachel. "And a thank you for saving the ranch."

"I just hope we meet each other again." Said Jack, putting the back of his hands.

"Ka Chu." Said Pikachu, on Jack's right shoulder.

"And tell your boss I said, 'Hi' for me."

"If not, we'll remind him." Said Erika.

"We'll see them some other day." Said Amy, "But, thanks for giving us some MooMoo Milk."

"Oh, you're welcome." Said Grace. She looks at Jack with a wink. "See you later, hero." Jack feels red.

"Well, uh…" Jack feels nervous. "We better go."

"Hey, don't I get some credit too?" Ask Pikachu. "Jack and I protected and save your farm."

"Pikachu." Said Jack, petting Pikachu's head.

"Well, so long, ya'll." Said Sarah. The group leaves the ranch, and heads on out. But, Jack was curious about something before they could reach north.

"There's something bugging me after we came out of the ranch." Said Jack.

"What?" Ask Erika.

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack asks, "I have two questions: Who kissed me, and…" He pulls out a new Pokémon, "Who gave me this?"

"Well…" Sarah said, "I think Grace has a crush on you."

"What?" Ask Jack and Pikachu surprised.

"Oh my." Said Erika. "So Grace is going to be my sister-in-law. But what does 'crush' mean? Is she going to hurt him?"

"Nah." Said Sarah, "You and your bro don't speak our century. For our crush, it means she's 'in love'." Jack feels really red, and faints. Pikachu faints along with Jack. "Oops."

As soon as Jack and Pikachu wake up, they got a new present from Grace, and they're getting close to the next adventure. Is Jack going to have a new fiancée, or should he stay with Jena? We won't know until Episode 23.

Notes:

-The Alien Ship is a disguised Airship

-Jack got an Ocarina

-Grace likes Jack


	23. Chapter 23

Pokémon: Hero Quest

Episode 23

Duel the Mirage Ninja

Last time on Pokémon Hero Quest, we left off with our heroes at the Pokémon Ranch. Jack and Pikachu were able to defeat the threat from the fake aliens, which is from Doctor Pearce. Now they set foot at the Orange Canyon, and come to the Omi Desert.

"How long are we going to get to the village?" Ask Jack.

"Be patient, Jack." Amy replied.

A voice called, "Hey! Over here!" The group looks ahead, and found men. One man is black, wears a yellow suit, blue shorts, and sandals. And the other is black too, but yellow shorts, a black tunic, and short black hair.

"Hey, pops." Said Sarah.

"Sarah." Said Tamer. They hug. "What's up?"

"Not much, pops." Said Sarah. "Just hanging with my homies."

"_Homies? Pops?" _Jack thought.

"Great." Said Trey. The group joins Tamer and Trey. "Just to see you again along with your sister and girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy, surprised. "I'm not Jack's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Jack, upset.

"Sure." Said Trey.

"Can we please go?" Ask Jack. "I'm getting bored."

"You won't be bored soon, Jack." Said Mewtwo. "We're heading to the Omi Village, and then I'm taking Jack to the Volcano."

Everyone is surprised. "Volcano?"

"I have to go to the volcano?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"No way!" Said Pikachu.

"Jack, Pikachu, you have no choice." Said Mewtwo. "The Raptoran Tribe needs you."

"What?" Ask Tamer. "The bird tribe need you, ya?"

"Um, yes." Jack replied.

"Obviously, Jack has to do it." Said Erika. "But I'm a little worried and a bit concerned of why they ask for your help?"

"We'll get there." Said Jack.

Tamer asks, "Well, did you have fun?" Jack nods. "And how is my daughter, Sarah, doing back there?"

"It's great, pops." Sarah replied. "As you can see, pops, I was found by Erika and Amy, and then Jack and Pikachu came to me. These people ain't trippin."

"Trippin?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, and they looked at each other. "Us?"

"Sarah!" Tamer called. "You should know better than to speak slang."

"Sorry, dad, my bad." Said Sarah.

"Dad?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

Jack asks, "So, Tamer, you're Sarah's father."

"Of course." Said Tamer, looking at Jack. "I've been her father since I married Seem."

"My mom." Said Sarah.

"What, that old witch?" Ask Jack.

Sarah calls, "Jack, quit trippin!"

"What? That evil face painter?" Ask Pikachu.

Trey looks at Tamer. "I guess you didn't tell him."

"Nah." Tamer replied, scratching the back of his hair. Everyone looks at Tamer, and Tamer explains. "You see; I'm two years older than Seem. She's not evil, just tempered."

"At least you're adults." Said Amy.

"Yup." Said Trey. "Now can we go? We're heading to Omi Village."

"Okay, let's go." Said Jack. The group heads out into the sand of the desert. All over the environment is nothing of sand. But it's been difficult to get through the desert since the land is yellow sand. If they want to get to the village, they need to follow north instead of getting caught under the sun.

Trey sighs and said, "Another day, another time at the desert."

"You know about the desert?" Ask Amy.

"You don't want to know." Trey replied.

Erika looks behind, but notice that Jack and Pikachu are left behind. She calls. "Hey, everyone." The group caught Erika's attention. "What about Jack?"

The group looks behind, and saw Jack and Pikachu on the ground. "Hmm, I don't know." Sarah shrugs.

Jack tries to get up, and raises his left arm. "Food. Need…" He looks at his friends, and becomes surprised. "Food?" Somehow, Jack's eyes fooled him by imagining his friends into sweet wet food.

"Wha?" Ask Amy, surprised. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

Jack is surprised again. "Dugh!" And falls in faint. "Ugh!" Pikachu faints with Jack.

"Whoa!" Said Tamer. He goes to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Big Brother?" Ask Erika, worried to Jack and Pikachu.

"Does he have a limit?" Ask Amy.

"I think he might be tired for talking through the desert." Said Erika. She looks around, "We need to find a camping spot?"

Sarah disagrees, "Na-Uh. You trippin!"

"I do not trip!" Said Erika.

"Sarah!" Tamer shouted.

"What?" Ask Sarah, "My bad."

"It's not working." Said Amy. "Can we keep going?" She looks at Sarah. "We'll have to wear our heat proof clothes with some sunscreen while we walk our way."

"You sure?" Ask Sarah.

Trey was watching the sands, but caught something strange. "And what about that one?"

"What, 'that one'?" Ask Jack. Everyone looks at what Trey is looking, but becomes surprised. They're surprised. Some kind of sandstorm comes blowing in at our heroes. The sandstorm was almost strong, and the group is having trouble seeing through the sandstorm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ask Jack, "I thought sandstorms don't come until later?"

"Not really." Mewtwo replied. "Sandstorms can appear anywhere." He forms a barrier. "Get behind me! I don't think this is a regular sandstorm." The group gets behind Mewtwo's barrier. "Some of you might get buffed by the storm."

"Buffed?" Ask Jack.

"Good lord." Said Amy, and she looks at Jack while covering her skirt down. "Buffed. It's like getting slapped by sand." She looks at the sandstorm. "Now I feel protected."

Jack then out his shield, and runs in front of Mewtwo. "Everyone, take cover." Pikachu follows Jack. Everyone is surprised.

"Big Brother!" Erika called, trying to stop her brother. Jack is trying to put his powers into his shield like some kind of force power.

"Jack! Pikachu! Get back here." Said Mewtwo. "Your powers aren't ready yet!"

Just then, a figure with a black ninja suit, yellow vertical stripes, wearing white gloves, and a yellow and black mask appears in the sandstorm. Jack and Pikachu can't see the figure, but tries to see him.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ask Jack. "Show yourself!"

Mewtwo caught a glimpse of the figure. _"Is that?" _He thought.

The figure spoke, "Quick!" He tosses a set of goggles at Jack and his Pikachu. "Take these!" Jack and Pikachu caught the goggles, and put them on. They looked at the figure, surprised.

"Who are you?" Ask Jack.

"You may call me, 'Yo-Yo Man'." Said the figure. Jack has now idea who Yo-Yo Man, and why would someone be named Yo-Yo Man as a ninja.

Mewtwo asks, "Have we met?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "Many times before."

"Many times before?" Ask Pikachu. He looks at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, do you know him?"

"I don't recall." Mewtwo replied. "But I do know about World-World Dansei Saina being too spunky." He looks at the figure, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here," Yo-Yo Man replied, "To help Jack with his training. He must learn how to fight in the sandstorm."

"That's nonsense." Mewtwo spoke. "Nobody can survive a storm that is covered with yellow sand. Why would you rather train Jack than me? I'm his best tutor."

But Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "And yet, you hold him back." He pulls out his deck, and some kind of weird small machine to fit his left arm. "You and I are going to duel." He draws seven cards from his deck, and puts one card face down on to the machine.

"Machina?" Ask Tamer.

"It's no good." Said Trey. "We need to find shelter right now."

Mewtwo points to the left. "There! Go behind the rock!" The group hurries behind the huge rock, but they left Jack and Pikachu with Yo-Yo Man.

"Please be careful, big brother!" Erika called.

"Alright, let's duel!" Said Jack. But he's having trouble holding the machine on his left arm. "Whoa!"

"Are you sure you brother know what he doin'?" Ask Sarah.

"Please give him a shot." Said Erika.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ask Jack. He pushes his cap up. He puts one card face down to the front, and one card face down to the slot.

"I'll make the first move." Said Yo-Yo Man, and lifts his arm high. "I choose Mudkip." A small blue Pokémon that almost looks like a land fish with orange strange whiskers, and a tailfin appears. Jack is surprised.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, and he calls, "I summon Growlithe!" A small red puppy appears. "It's good to have my old friend back again."

"A Growlithe?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Jack, this is merely a test. I suggest you use a rock, ground, or steel Pokémon."

"Why?" Ask Mewtwo.

Yo-Yo Man replies. "Because we're in a sandstorm, and the Pokémon I mentioned is immune to the sandstorm's buffed."

"Okay." Said Jack. He shouts, "Let's duel!"

Yo-Yo Man draws a card. "You said that twice." He looks at his hand. "First, I'll play a Double Colorless energy to my Mudkip." He plays a card. Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are surprised.

"Hey! That is strictly forbidden!" Mewtwo calls.

Yo-Yo Man disagrees. "They're just energies. No need to get overreacting."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jack called. "That's cheating!"

"They're just energies." Said Yo-Yo Man, playing the card. "They've changed so much rules."

"Well, yeah!" Said Jack, "They want to make the games more fair!"

"Then what about this?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, playing another card. "I'll attach this Berry to my Mudkip. Is that a crime?"

"No." Mewtwo replied. _"That's why I don't like your taste, Yo-Yo Man. You're bad at Pokémon dueling, and you complain too much."_

Yo-Yo Man calls, "Mudkip, use Bubble!" Mudkip releases a small amount of bubbles at Growlithe, and Growlithe takes double damage. Growlithe is still standing.

"Growlithe, hang in there." Said Jack. He draws a card. Jack plays two cards: one card to the bench slot, and one to Growlithe. "Okay, I'll play Pikachu to my bench slot, and Fire Energy to my Growlithe."

"So?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Growlithe can't attack unless two energies."

"_Something's not right." _Jack thought. _"I better be careful."_

Yo-Yo Man looks around, and said, "Brace your self." The storm goes crazy, and attacks Mudkip and Growlithe. Both Pokémon remain strong, but Growlithe is almost standing. "My draw." Said Yo-Yo Man, drawing a card. "Now I'll evolve my Mudkip to this Pokémon." He plays one card, and plays another card.

Mudkip is glowing white, and turns into a big version of Mudkip But it has an orange belly, its whisker is orange, and two tailfins. "Marshtomp."

"This ain't good!" Said Mewtwo, surprised. He looks at Jack, "Jack!"

"Then I'll play a Water Energy to my Marshtomp." Said Yo-Yo Man. He calls, "Marshtomp. Slash for a big knockout!"

"Whoa!" Jack and Pikachu, surprised. Marshtomp charges at Growlithe, and attacks hard. Growlithe goes down in one hit, and falls in defeat.

"Grow!" Growlithe howled.

"No! Growlithe!" Said Jack, surprised. He looks at Yo-Yo Man, mad. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Well, too bad." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Train your Growlithe better."

Jack shouts, "I'll teach you, old man!" He pulls outs his Poké ball, and returns Growlithe. "Growlithe, return." Growlithe is returned back into its Poké ball, and Jack puts the Poké ball away. Yo-Yo Man draws his prize card.

"_What do I do?" _Jack thought, _"What do I do?" _He looks at his bench, and remembers. _"It takes a while for Pikachu to attack. Even if Pikachu tries to use Spark, he's finished." _Then, he plays another Pokémon. "I guess I'll play this one. I summon…" A small yellow duck with a bad headache appears. "…Psyduck?"

"Wha?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Why did he summon that for?" Ask Tamer.

Yo-Yo Man is a little disturbed. "…Okay."

"I hope this works." Said Jack, he draws a card. "Hmm?" _"Yes." _He thought. _"Just what I needed." _He plays two cards. "I'll play these cards to my Psyduck." He commands, "Psyduck! Fury Swipes!"

"Hmph. What can that do?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Just watch." He pulls three coins, and tosses them in the air. "Go!" Everyone is surprised that Jack threw three coins in the air.

"Phew. What an arm." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Look at them go." Said Trey.

The coins twinkle, and Amy said, "Ooh, Shiny." The coins come back down; two coins land on heads, but one coin lands on tails. Psyduck scratches Marshtomp twice, and it's still standing. The sand brews in, and buffs Psyduck and Marshtomp.

"I hate to do this to you, but I must finish you Psyduck quick." Said Yo-Yo Man, drawing a card. He calls. "First, I'll use this unique trainer card, 'Berry'. It restores my Pokémon's hit points by twenty." Jack is surprised. "Next, I'll evolve my Marshtomp into a bigger Pokémon, 'Swampert'."

Marshtomp evolves again, and grows into a bigger Mudkip version, but with two fin heads, big, and strong. "Swampert." It spoke. How is Jack going to beat that?

"Then, I'll play another Water energy to Swampert." Said Yo-Yo Man. He calls, "Swampert, finish Psyduck with Hypno Splash!" Swampert releases a big water cycle to Psyduck, and is hit. But Psyduck is down. "Hmm? What's this? Psyduck would have been finished."

"Guess again." Said Jack, and Yo-Yo Man is surprise. "I had a Trainer card to my Psyduck, Defender."

"Defender?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Your duck is asleep."

"True, but this buys me enough time to save my Psyduck." Said Jack. _"If I can hurry." _He draws a card. He looks, and flips a coin. "Come on, wake up, Psyduck!" The coin comes down, and lands on heads. "Phew." Psyduck is awake. He plays it, "I'll play the trainer card, 'Bill'." He draws two cards. He becomes more surprised to see a brand new card in his deck. "!"

"What is it, Jack?" Ask Mewtwo.

"_I don't believe it. She gave me two cards to help in my duel?" _Jack thought. He plays two cards, _"I hope it works." _"I'll play an evolution card." Everyone is surprised.

"But Jack doesn't have another evolution in his deck." Said Amy.

"Unless, Grace?" Ask Erika.

Psyduck's body glows white, and grows into a blue that stands on two long legs, and has a red gem on its head. "Golduck!"

"Oh good lord." Said Amy. "How did?"

"Maybe it's different." Said Tamer.

"Next, I'll play this." Said Jack, playing a brand new card. "Surprise! The Double Colorless Energies!"

"No fair!" Yo-Yo Man shouted. "You can't activate that!"

"Oh yes I can." Jack disagrees. "You used it because your Pokémon didn't have a basic energy at first hand. When you played that special energy, you're still going to lose." He calls. "Golduck! Hyper Beam!" Golduck inhale its breath, and blows a big beam of energy at Swampert.

Swampert is hit, and what's more, Swampert lost his Water energy. Yo-Yo Man is a little discouraged, and draws.

Yo-Yo Man said, "That wasn't even close." The sandstorm storms in, and hits both Pokémon. Golduck is weak. "I'm still drawing." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You're down to two Pokémon." He plays another Water energy. "I'll play another Water energy to my Swampert, and finish Golduck." Swampert releases another water cycle, and hits Golduck. Golduck goes down.

"Oh Zucion!" Said Jack, surprised. Yo-Yo Man draws his prize card. "I'm doom." Golduck reverts back to Psyduck. Jack pulls out his Poké ball, returns Psyduck back into the Poké ball, and puts the Poké ball away. He looks at Pikachu. "It's up to you, Pikachu."

"You can count on me, Jack." Said Pikachu. He steps in.

"I guess I bring Pikachu into the battle." Said Jack. He draws a card. _"No." _Jack thought.

"_Jack." _Mewtwo thought. _"It's okay if you lost. It doesn't if you win, all that matters is that you try."_

"_What am I going to do?" _Jack thought, scared. _"I'm out matched from one Pokémon against a Swampert." _He looks at his card. _"This has never happened before. I shouldn't have done this in the first place. Should I give up? No. That would be too easy. There has to be a weakness somewhere. But what?"_

"I would have known how long this would take," Yo-Yo Man said, "I would have brung my book."

"_Come on, think." _Jack thought. _"Wait a second. Isn't that Swampert a water type? Yeah, it is. But it looks like some kind of earth and water monster." _He looks at his hand, _"Let's see. What if I…I wonder." _He calls. "Excuse me, but can I ask you something?"

Yo-Yo Man caught Jack's attention. "Yes?"

"Well, when we start the duel, it was fair for both us to attack at first hand." Said Jack.

"What do you mean?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, you attacked on the first turn, and…" Said Jack.

"You mean I attacked on my first turn?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Whoops." He scratches the back of his hair. "I guess you're right. Jack, I'm old. I'll tell you what though; I won't attack, and give you a chance. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack agrees. He plays a card, and said, "I'll end my turn."

The sandstorm brews in, and hits both Pokémon. However, the Pokémon are still around, and standing.

"My draw." Said Yo-Yo Man, drawing a card. "I made my promise I wouldn't attack." He plays one card, "I'll just play another energy to my Swampert, and call it a turn."

"_What's Jack up too?" _Mewtwo thought. He looks at Jack. _"Is this his strategy? No. There's something else."_

"Okay, my draw." Said Jack, drawing a card. He's in luck. _"Yes!" _He plays it. "I'll play, 'Professor Oak'."

"A what?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Jack discards his entire hand, and draws seven cards. "Jack, that was foolish. You gave up your hand for seven cards."

"True." Said Jack. He plays two cards. "But watch this. I'll play another Lightning energy to my Pikachu, and then _this_!" Pikachu is becoming stronger. He commands, "Pikachu! Spark!"

"Please." Yo-Yo Man said, not amused. "That's…" Pikachu charges at Swampert, and hits. Swampert goes down with one hit. "Huh?" Yo-Yo Man is surprised. "How did? You tricked me."

"Actually, I didn't." Said Jack. "You were not supposed to attack during both our first turns. And second, you're not allowed to play a Double Colorless as a basic." He draws a prize card.

"Well?" Ask Mewtwo.

Yo-Yo Man said, "…Congratulations, you passed." Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are surprised. The sandstorm goes away.

"Huh?"

"You passed." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Did you really think I would cheat?"

"Not really." Mewtwo replied.

"You see?" Said Yo-Yo Man. "I was pretending. Just making sure you know how to beat cheaters at their own game." He pulls out his Poké ball. Swampert reverts back into a Marshtomp. "Marshtomp, return. You deserve a good rest." Marshtomp is returned back into its Poké ball. "Jack, when you get four badges, come see me at 'Cyan Village'."

"Sure." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man disappears from the sandstorm, "Farewell," and becomes gone. Everyone is surprised.

"He's…gone." Said Jack.

"Hey!" Tamer called. Everyone regroups with Jack. "That was amazing."

"Who knew Yo-Yo Man would be testing you in the desert?" Said Trey. "Why don't we go find the oasis right now."

"Or find me." Said a voice. Everyone looks around, and spotted a figure in his white coat and brown spiky hair up front. "He is gone."

"Professor Einstein Palm!" Said Jack. "What on earth?"

"What in Zucion?" Ask Tamer.

The professor pulls out a coin and said, "Well, I was about to call you, Jack, but it canceled on me. So, I got these out of nowhere, and was about to tell you about the mysterious ninja that got my Pokémon: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip."

"Well, yes." Said Jack, "But since I was the one who beat the ninja, Yo-Yo Man, I deserve some Gils."

"Why would I want to give you this?" Ask Einstein. "You can't have these for yourself. You're just a 'spoiled brat'."

Jack is upset. "What? What did you call me?"

"Jack?" Ask Amy and Erika.

"Please big brother…" Said Erika, trying to calm Jack.

"Uh-oh." Said Einstein. He leaves, "Well, I better go."

"WHY YOU!" Jack shouted, and both Jack and Pikachu give chase. "Get back here!" The group is starring at Jack and Pikachu chasing the professor around the desert.

"Okay." Said Amy.

"What a weird brother." Said Sarah

"You might say that, but he's not." Said Erika.

"That's no good." Said Tamer. "We better follow him or they might be lost." The group follows Jack and Pikachu around the desert. The professor comes to some weird green bushes in a small forest. Jack and Pikachu are still chasing the professor.

"Get back here!" Jack shouted. "I said get back…" But when Jack and Pikachu dived through the bushes, they found something odd. "Here?" Splash! Jack and Pikachu are in a pool of water, and the group found Jack and Pikachu.

"Big Brother?" Ask Erika, worried.

"Jack?" Ask Amy. Jack and Pikachu come up to the surface of the water for some air.

"Having fun?" Ask Sarah.

"Yeah, do you want to start a party?" Ask Amy.

Jack looks around the pool. "Actually…" He looks at the group. "I think it just begun."

The group decided to stay at the oasis until tomorrow. Since the oasis is big, it might be enough people to fit in one pool. They should know is that one pool is for drinking, and the other pool is for swimming.

"I guess this is a great party." Said Tamer.

"You guess?" Ask Trey.

Mewtwo is meditating over the pool, and waits for Jack. "So, Jack, how are you going to earn the Iron Badge? We haven't talk about strategy since…"

"I get it, I get it." Said Jack, interrupting. "But let's not spoil our 'fun'."

"Fun?" Ask Mewtwo.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, agreeing.

"What do you call this fun for?" Ask Mewtwo. He looks at Jack. Jack comes out with his blue swimming trunks. "You need to think of a strategy to beat the next gymleader."

But Jack and Pikachu were busy at the pool. Pikachu looks down at the pool and asks, "Jack, do you think I'll sink?"

"Well, I have no clue." Jack replied. "I can't wait any longer."

The girls finally come out of the changing room, but in bikinis and swimsuits. "I hope it suits me. Good lord." Said one of the girls. The guys looked at the side, and become surprised of the girl's swimsuits.

"Holy Zucion." Said Jack, surprised.

"Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Are you two okay?" Ask Amy. She's in her black bikini with blue pattern.

"Um, well…" Said Jack, nervous. "You and Erika look, um…"

"Wow." Said Tamer. "I didn't know some might wear swimsuits. You're no thinking of entering a contest, are you?"

"Pops." Said Sarah. "Quit trippin'."

Mewtwo calls. "Enough!" Everyone looks at Mewtwo. "Since Jack calls me a fun spoiler, I guess our only fun is to play…this." He pulls out a white ball like."

"Volleyball." Said Tamer.

"I'm sure you know the rules of volleyball." Said Mewtwo. He spins the volleyball with his psychic powers. "The object of the game is to get the ball to the other team's side before it lands on your side. We can't have some fun now, can we?"

"That's the spirit, Mewtwo." Said Erika.

Mewtwo thought, _"Why do I even bother?"_ He goes to a high chair, and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. "I'll be the judge of the game. Pull out your water Pokémon, and let's begin the game.

"Are you sure about this?" Ask Jack, pulling out his Poké card.

"Why not?" Ask Mewtwo.

He looks at everyone, and looks at Mewtwo. The group was discussing, and pulled out their Poké balls. "It looks like we're in." He tosses his card in the air. "I summon you!" And then everyone throws his or her Poké balls in the air.

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted. Tamer releases a manta ray like Pokémon with black rings on its fin, Trey releases a blue turtle with a weird tailfin and an orange shell, Sarah releases a blue fish Pokémon with yellow antennas, Amy releases a new of a small blue fox with a fish tail, and might be mistaken as a mermaid, and Erika releases a big frog Pokémon that stands on two feet, white gloves, and has a swirl as a belly.

And as for Jack, he summons Psyduck again. "Whoa. What Pokémon."

"Do you think we have only have different Pokémon than water?" Ask Sarah.

"I guess we'll play." Said Jack. The group and their Pokémon dive into the pool, and the water Pokémon started to swim around. But Psyduck gets on Jack's back, for Psyduck is afraid to swim. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually, that's pretty funny." Said Amy.

"Thanks." Said Jack, annoyed.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Ask Mewtwo. "You can't swim, can't you?"

Jack looks at Mewtwo, but caught something. "Is that Jena's sunglasses?"

"…Yes." Mewtwo replied.

"I'm sorry, but my big brother is a little afraid of water." Said Erika, talking to Amy.

"Well, I'm not use to water too." Said Amy.

"Why?" Ask Jack.

Amy looks at Jack and answers, "Jack, I'm a Neko." Jack is confused. "A cat person?"

"Oh."

"I get it." Said Mewtwo. "You have a limit staying in water. Just stay above the surface and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ask Pikachu, with Mewtwo. "What if Jack sinks?"

"I'm sure someone's Pokémon will get Jack out of the water in no time." Said Mewtwo. He looks at Jack. "Do not fear, Jack. Even if you can't swim, it is still enough size for you." That got Jack annoyed; he sinks into the water. "Jack?" And then Jack resurfaces himself. "That's better. I'll tell you what; if we come before going to Yellow Field, I'll teach you how to swim."

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Psy?" Ask Psyduck.

Mewtwo calls, "Is everyone…" He looks at everyone, and the group is in separate teams. "Ready?" Tamer, Trey, and Sarah are against Amy, Erika, and Jack. "Right." He tosses the ball to Jack. "Jack gets the first serve."

Jack catches the volleyball, and calls. "It's show time." He tosses the volleyball in the air, jumps in the air, and slaps the volleyball to the other team.

It looks like Jack and his Pokémon have a long way before facing against the next gymleader. But since they're playing a game of volleyball, it'll take a while for their training to be done. What will Jack do against the next gymleader? Find out later on Episode 23.

Notes:

-Jack and his ground encountered a mysterious ninja name 'Yo-Yo Man' and won the Go-goggles

-They have a party

-Jack got a Psyduck?

"Don't get me that idea!" Jack called.


	24. Chapter 24

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 24

Oasis Village

When they reached at the village, The group have reached at the parking of the Numels. However, they are still big size. About say 5 feet big (60 inches). Jack and Pikachu are ridding on the first, Amy and Erika the second, Sarah and Tamer on the thrid, and Trey on the fourth. But Mewtwo can teleport over there.

Numels: (stopped at the numel sign)

Pikachu: (on Jack's left shoulder like always)

Jack: (jumped off the Numel, and gave it an Apple as a gift) "Thanks."

Numel #1: (saw the apple, and eats it out of Jack's hand)

Jack: (staring at the Village) "So, this is Oasis Village."

Erika and Amy: (gets off of the Numel)

Mewtwo: (was near the sign: Oasis Village the whole time, waiting) "Yep."

Jack: (excited when Mewtwo arrive) "Mewtwo!"

Pikachu: (same with Jack) "Mewtwo!"

Jack: (runs toward Mewtwo, then stopped near him)

Mewtwo: "Well, I found it's temple. The Spirit Temple. However, I don't think you are not ready to battle against the challange. Plus, I discover a Colyster Trial."

Tamer and Trey: (jumped off the Numel, then landed. Staring at the Village)

Jack and Pikachu: "Colyster Trail! Spirit Temple?"

Mewtwo: (nodd) "But, I heard your Action is: Crystal Forest Temple. But it is called: Forbbien Crystal Forest. Your Battle is: Joey, your cousion no?"

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse) "Cousion?" (looking at each other, having no clue, then looking at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "You didn't notice? well, I told him to come. Do not be surprise. He will meet you at a room. But, I must warn you all."

Erika, Amy, Sarah, Trey, and Tamer: (surround Jack, but looking at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "You must find a way to blend right in, they do not treat those who are outsiders. You got to wear, what they wear."

Jack: (spotted a rack, walks to it, picks it up, and walks back to Mewtwo. Stops right in front about 2 feet)

Mewtwo: "So, if we have cloaks, we will feel right at home.

Jack: (walked away from Mewtwo) "Yeah right, I can handle it."

Just a Jack and Pikachu, a Giant Eagle (or a Giant Bird), is soaring in the air, spotted Jack, and dive right at him.

Jack and Pikachu: (hears something, turns behind, looked up, and spotted a giant bird, surprise) "?"

It dived way down, and landed near them.

Jack and Pikachu: (blocked it with it's arm, and cover their eyes)

Sheesh, what a lot of dust. It covered, and revealed a big bird. Like it's the aduilt of a Pidgey, except twice of the eveloution.

Jack and Pikachu: (looked straight at the Big Bird, and was surprise) "AAhh!"

Jack: "What the? What is this?" (using the Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (is a Pok'e Dex, scaned it on the big bird) "Pidgeot! The evolve form of Pidgeotto."

Jack: "What? (looking at the Pideot) "A Pidgeot!" (then back at the Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: "With it's wings so big, it flys faster than a Pidgeotto. With the new attack: 'Sonic Wing', it will blast the opponet with one hit. The Pidgeot can fly about 100 feet over water and land. It is also know as the Eagle Sonic."

Somehow that Pidgeot is holding a bag on it's back.

Pideot: (spread it's wings, move the left wing towards the back, open it, pulled a letter, and gave it go Jack)

Jack: (confuse) "For me?"

Jack and Pikachu: (reading the letter)

_Dear Jack Davis _

_I will come see you in a few days with Pikachu, Pidgeot, Beldum, and Rayquaza _

_along with Raye, and Susan look forward to seeing you and battling again send me _

_a answer. _

_Joey_

Mewtwo: "See, I told you Joey is coming."

Jack: "Then I'll send it back." (grabs a quill, and writes the letter a replay)

_Dear Joey _

_I'm so thrill to see you. Mewtwo told me you are my cousion. However, I want to know, How did you get a Rayquaza? The ledgen say it's hard to catch, and must be found a the sky pillar. It's orb is Dark Green. so, will you encourage me to battle the gymleader of Oasis Village? P.S., I can't wait to battle against you. _

_Your Cousion, _

_Jack Davis_

Jack: (puts the letter back to the bag from Pideot, and takes a step back. stopped near Mewtwo)

Pidgeot: (got the letter, took a head start by running past Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo, and flys in the Air, like the Eagle Sonic)

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (saw the Pidgeot fly away, and walking in the village)

Well, if Jack and Pikachu use the cloaks, they be an outsider. This is real trouble! But, they found a cloak store, and decided to buy each a cloak.

Jack: (walking to the Seller, then stopped at the front counter) "Hello."

However, the Seller is silence. It cannot speak.

Mewtwo: (going to near Jack on the right side) "I don't think this guy will speak. Beside, it will no understand an outsider. (talking to the Seller) "Excuse, how much for the cloaks?"

Here is a list of the cloaks for each size and color:

Small Size...$10.00 (1-10)

Meadium Size...$20.00 (11-20)

Large Size...$30.00 (21-up)

Any color:

Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown, Black, White, Pink, and Gray.

Jack's money: $300.00 Diles. How did Jack get that much money, Oh! remember, when an Enemy is defeated will drop Diles.

Jack: (talking to the Seller) "I'll take: 4 Meadium Size Cloaks, two Greens and two Blacks, and a Two Large Size, Two Blues, please?"

finaly, the Seller can speak.

Seller: "That will be $140.00 Diles."

Jack: (taking his Wallet out) "I like to buy that, please." (gave $140.00 Diles to the seller)

Seller: (takes the diles, and gives Jack the cloaks: Meadium Size (4, two Greens and two Blacks) and Large Size (2 Blues)

Jack: (gots the cloaks, and gives it to each of his friends)

Jack and Erika gets the Green, Amy and Sarah gets the Black, and Trey and Tamer gets the Blues.

The group: (walks away, and starts to head to the palace, except Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo)

Pikachu: (staring at Jack) "Should we go?"

Jack: (shook his head) "No, not yet." (turns back to the Seller, and order the remaing Cloaks) "Can I also have two Meadiums Sizes? One Purple, and One Pink?"

Seller: (pulls the two Meadiums Size Cloaks, One Purple, and One Pink. Showed it to Jack) "Sure, only $40.00."

Jack: (takes his wallet out again, and gives the Seller: $40.00 Diles) "I like to buy that, please."

Seller: (takes the Diles out of Jack's hand, and gives him the two cloaks Jack wanted) "Here you go."

Jack: (takes the cloaks, and puts it in the bag. Plus puts away his wallet) "Thanks." (then walks away)

Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (follows Jack)

Somehow, Jack wants the Cloaks as a gift for his cousion, and his friend. But I'm sure Jack had a great battle against his cousion, and from a gift from his new friend. So, he has to show respect.

Somehow, the groups are wearing their cloaks. They say it is hard to find the Gymleader at this village. But, instead they are heading to the palace.

Erika: "So Jack, did you decide to become a Grass Memeber?"

Jack: "I don't know Erika. I don't have a Grass Type, yet."

Amy: "And, how are you going to be a Grass Member?"

Jack: (mad at Amy) "Well, thanks. (looking straight) "Just try not spoil me."

Well, it seems Jack is not making good friends. For one: Sarah always speaking Slang. Jack and Erika has no Idea what is slang, and Amy is always making fun of Jack, like taunting.

Mewtwo: (reading the tourist book, with his glasses) "Let's see...It says here that: 'It has a pyramiad that can buried the body at their, by removing it's orgains, and it's brain. However, it only wrap its body with a strip of paper. They say it's a solid block to make a pyramiad and a spinx."

Jack: (walking backwards, staring at Mewtwo) "Well, why didn't you tell me you're a touraist?"

Mewtwo: "Because I want to learn your homeland. Plus, I want to make the knowledge you will learn. (looking straight ahead) "Beside, I heard the gymleader is the pharoh himself."

Jack: (a little surprise) "The Pharoh? The Gymleader!"

Mewtwo: "Correct. But don't jinx it. (staring at Jack) "If everyone knows, then they go after the Gymleader."

Jack: (nodd) "Right. (walking forwards) "But this does not make sense."

Mewtwo: "What doesn't make sense, Jack?"

Jack: (rolled his eyes at Mewtwo)

Pikachu: (same with Jack)

Jack: "Well, the pharoh and the gymleader, mixed? I didn't know."

Pikachu: (staring at Jack) "Well,"

Jack: (caught his eyes on Pikachu)

Pikachu: "I guess the Gymleader is the Pharoh. He use's Duel Monsters. You know, 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', etc. But they are Duel Monsters, right? It's the Attack Points, and Defense Points. Pok'emon and Duel Monsters don't mix! That why the Duel Monsters are like 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' However, they have a more advantage then us. (frighten) "Plus, they learn how to make fun of us. (looking at the sky) "No-Trainer can defeat the Gymleader of the Strength Badge. I think I rather faint. For all the death-" (fainted) "Ooh."

Jack: (open his mouth) "(gulp) I got a bad feeling about this."

Mewtwo: "I ain't no expert. But, I bet I could bend the rules."

Jack: (surprise, stopped infront of Mewtwo, and looking at him) "Huh? You can do that?"

Mewtwo: (sctrach the back of his head) "Well...I may be an Aeon, but I could bend the rules a bit. They say you can't use an Aeon against the Gymleader. So, you need a stradegy."

Jack: "What do you mean, it's against the law, right? I can't use you against the Gymleader, or Pharoh."

Mewtwo: (trying to calm Jack down) "Relax, they don't go jail for doing that. It's not like they just learn how to blow up their aunts."

Pikachu: (woke up, and pointed at the pervert) "He did it!"

Pervert: (heard Pikachu's voice) "Did what!"

Woman: (heard the Pervert, and slap him)

WHAM!

The Pervert went down, KOed.

Jack and Pikachu: (stared at the Pervert, and looking at the Woman, smile)

Jack: "Thanks."

Woman: (nodd, then walked away) "Hump!"

Mewtwo: (put his hand, on Jack's right shoulder) "Jack,"

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "I know you want to play fair, but you should know,"

Sudden, a pause came on Mewtwo, and somebody just yell for help.

: (was a woman) "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Everyone heard the woman's call, something in danger. It got everyone's attention.

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (saw the woman call)

Woman: (came running to town) "It's the Numels! They are being capture by a weird Machine!"

Jack and Pikachu had a feeling who is behind it all.

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (looked at each other) "Eggman!" (running to the woman, then stopped near her)

Jack: "Mam! Where are the numels!"

Woman: (pointing at the Exit) "That way!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (runs to the exit)

Jack: "Thanks!"

At the exit, Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo spotted a machine, like a numel? Somehow, the Machine is being controled, and taking all the numels.

All the Numels: (running from the machine) "Nu-mel! Nu-mel Nu-mel!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (stopped near the sign, staring at the Machine) "(Gasp!)"

Jack: "What kind of Monster does this!"

The Numel Machine! That is what it's called. Someone is controling the Numel Machine. Like from the Hoenn Region, this one does got Arms like silver, and Hands as Red. They are made for Capturing Numels, and it jumps over you. But this one will punch you. So it's only damage is 2. The Hit Points it has is 30HP. ATK 20, DEF 27.

Jack: "I'm ganna need Back up. (pulls out his Sword and Shield, and his Pok'e Ball. Then throws the Pok'e Ball wit his left hand) "Come! Tallow!"

The Ball was in the air, and release Tallow.

Tallow: "Tal-low!" (flaping)

Jack: (looking at Tallow) "Tallow, I'm ganna need you help. (staring at the Machine, pointing at the Machine's Eyes) "See those Eyes? I want you aim at them."

Tallow: (staring at Jack, nodd) "Tallow." (then dive at the eyes) "TAAAA!"

BAM! That had to hurt. At least the machine release one of the Numels out of it's hands.

: (sounds like the same voice, yelling) "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! (coming out to reveal itself) "Who is destorying my presses Machine!"

Yikes! Not him again. The same man, Fat, Red Nose like a beck, Sunglasses, and thin legs that can run. It's Eggman!

Jack: (surprise) "Eggman!"

Tallow: (flaped slowly down to Jack's right shoulder, then landed) "Tallow!"

Eggman: (catched Jack's Eyes, staring at him) "What? Jack Davis! (pointing at him) "How you find me Here?"

Jack: "Good Question! (acting brave, pointed back) "How you escape! Did the Prisioners let you!"

Eggman: (waving his fingure, like it's pointing at the sky) "Tut, tut, tut. Shame on you, the master never reveal his secrets. (puts it away) "As you can see, I was battling again the girl, untill it a boy destroy me, and sent me flying. So, I found the old Machine the Team Rockets fail on, and gave it an upgrade. (walking around the Machine, only at the top) "So, I gave it the new fists. I can punch, flick, and taunt."

Jack and Tallow: (still staring at Eggman)

Jack: "Taunt!"

Eggman: (jumped in his Machine, and push the button) "Like this!"

The Machine taunt Jack, it's like it wants Jack to attack the Machine.

Tallow: (jumped off of Jack, and started to flap)

Jack: (being taunt, and charing the Machine, mad) "OH! Now your ganna get it!" (jumped, and doing a Sword Plant)

Mewtwo: (calling Jack) "Jack! I'm giving you Extra Credit! If you defeat him!"

Eggman: "I don't think so." (pushed another button)

This time, another arm and hand appeared, and push Jack (like a hand slap) to the ground. WHAM! That had to hurt. Jack is trapped from the hand, and cannot escape.

Jack: (woke up, and stressed when he stared at the hand that traped him) "Huh? WHA!" (looking mad at Eggman) "Why YOU!"

Eggman: "It is a gift, so happy birthday, (activate the button) "Jack Death!"

Soon, lots of Arms and Hands appeared. Making lots of fist, this will hurt. They target Jack, and charging at him. Brace Yourself!

Jack: (command Tallow) "Tallow! Now!"

Tallow: (dive bombing on the Machines Eye again) "TALLOOOOW!"

BAM! Again. This time, the Machine is blind as a Zubat.

(Inside the Machine)

The Screens are off line, and Eggman can't see Jack and the Red Hand.

Eggman: (trying to rebooth the Machine) "AAAGH! Where did they go!"

(Outside the Machine)

Somehow, Eggman keeps missing the shot. The Punches didn't hit Jack.

Jack: "Great! Thanks Tallow!" (escapes the Hand which trapped him, jumps in the air, charging the Machine with a Sword Plant)

(Back in the Machine)

Eggman: (activates the Machine, and looking at the screen) "Hah! Finanly!"

But ho ho, Jack is on the screen. Eggman spotted Jack on the screen, and it doesn't look good for Eggman.

Eggman: "Uh-Oh, here's trouble."

(Outside the Machine)

Bulls-Eye! Jack's Sword, planted the Hole.

Jack: (jumped inside)

Somehow, the Machine opened itself.

(Inside the Machine)

Eggman: (checked every screen, trying to find Jack) "Huh? Where? Where did he go!"

(Inside the Numel's Prison)

Jack: (landed on the floor, getting up, and looked every Numel)

They're asleep. Jack has got to release them out of the Numel Machine.

Jack: "It's Time!" (pulled out another Pok'e Ball, doing a Throwing Pose) "GO! Arcanine!" (thrown it in the air)

The Ball was thrown, and release a Red Flash of Arcanine, then made its body.

Arcanine: "ARRRROOOOWWW! ARGH!" (staring at Jack)

Jack: (staring at Arcanine, gave the command) "Listen to me. The Numels around us will be free if we burn them. You got yo use Flamethrower on every Numel."

Arcanine: (nodd) "ARGH!" (then used the Flamethrower on every Numel) "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

The whole place is burning up, and every Numel is waking.

Numels: (waking up) "Nu?"

Jack: "That's it! (staring at Arcanine) "Keep going! (now commanding every Numel) "Now listen up Numels! You got to use Flamethrower on each other, and burn the whole place down. Let's Do it!"

Every Fire type: Arcanine and Numels are firing the place. The Temputure is rising.

(Inside the Machine Control Room)

eggman: (read the Temputure, paniced) "AGH! (pushed the blue button) "Oh No you Don't!"

(Inside the Numel's Prision)

Somehow, Eggman pushed the button, and lots of sprinkle water appeared out of the ceilling of the sprikler. It colled down all the Numels.

Numels: (felt the water, and colling down. Stopped doing the Flamethrower, and fell asleep) "Nu-mel, Nu-meeellll."

Arcanine and Jack: (stopped with a pause, and stared at the speaker) "!"

Eggman: (in the speaker) "HA, hahahahaha. You can't burn them up now. Because I use this baby to make lots of water. You are defeseless. You will never es-cape! (laughing) "Hahahahahahaha! (annunced) "And that is all for today." (turns it off)

Jack and Arcanine: (mad) "We got to get the Numels and us out! (yelled at Tallow, command) "TALLOW!"

Tallowed: (appeared at the open area of the ceiling. looking down at Jack and Arcanine) "Tallow."

Jack and Arcanine: (looked at the ceiling, and spotted Tallow, at the top)

Jack: "Tallow! (command) "You go to distract Eggman while me and Arcanine release all the Numels. You are the only hope we go!"

Tallow: (doing a You got it Pose) "Tallow!" (starting to fly away, heading inside the control room)

Here is the cool part. You can play as Tallow. Don't fear the maze. You got to go throught the tube, and guide Tallow through the tube, and reach to the goal.

Tallow: (flaping its wings, following the trail of the tube)

Jack: "Tallow should be able to distract Eggman about now. (command Arcanine) "Now, let's give them a Flamethrower again!"

Arcanine: (heard the command, doing the Flamethrower on the Numels) "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

All the Numels are waking up again, and remember what Jack's order is. The Fire Pok'emon are buring the place up with Flamethrower.

(Inside the Control)

Except Eggman spotted Tallow.

Eggman: (surprise) "What!" (trying to grab Tallow)

Tallow: (dodge the grabing from Eggman)

Eggman: "If I can't catch you, no-one can!"

It's working. The Temputure is now 200 degress.

Computer: "Warning! Warning! Overheat! Overheat!"

Eggman: (paniced at the Machine) "What! NO!"

Tallow: (escape the Machine) "Tallow!"

Eggman: (activate every Levers and Buttons) "Stop, got to cool it, (being stupid, pushed the button with the Skull)

Ooops, wrong button.

Eggman: (looked like he had a bad Idea frighten) "This won't end will. AAhh...(paniced, swet-dropings)...What do I do, What do I" do?

(Outside the Machine)

The Machine becomes Red, and blows up. Making a passge for the Numels, Arcanine, and Jack can escape. As for Eggman, well.

Eggman: (got blown up, sent in the air, away from the desert) "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!"

Bling!

Eggman: (pain) "Ouch!"

Well, the Machine is destoryed, and Jack, Arcanine, and Tallow saved the Numels.

Jack: (commanded every Numel) "Okay, everyone out!"

Numels: (escaping the Machine, by going to where the Machine made and Escape Hole) "Numel, Numel, Numel!"

Jack and Arcanine: (walked out of the Machine, followed the Numel back to the village)

Tallow: (flaping, follows Jack) "Tallow!"

Jack: (spotted Tallow in the sky) "Ah! Tallow!"

Tallow: (fly towards Jack, and landed on Jack's left shoulder softly)

Jack and Arcanine: (made it back to the village, and stopped infront of Mewtwo and Pikachu)

Jack: "Did you miss us?"

Mewtwo: "Jack, well done."

Pikachu: (jumped on Jack's right shoulder, staring at him)

Mewtwo: "For defeating that Monster, I give you Experence Points."

Jack: "Thanks, (looking at Tallow) "But I give to Tallow for being a disracter."

Tallow: (cheerful) "Tallow" (white flash came all over its body)

Jack, Pikachu, Arcanine, and Mewtwo: (surprise and confuse)

Jack: "Hm? Tallow?"

Mewtwo: "Jack! Do you know what this means?"

What? Tallow? What is happening to him?

: (white flash vanished, and spoke like a real bird) "Swellow!"

Congragulations! Jack's Tallow evolved into a Swellow!

Jack: (spered it's left arm out, excited) "Wow! Swellow!"

It's all Blue body, 5 times size bigger than a Tallow, only 2'04.

Jack: (used the Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned it on Swellow) "Swellow, the Blue Bird Pok'emon! 2'00 as height. With a Blue Bird, it can now soar in the air, and faster. Almost like the Pidgeot, it has a new Attack, Blue Wings!

Jack: "Wow! It's amazing!"

Swellow: (let's go of Jack, and flys in the air) "Swel-loooow!"

And so, Jack with his amazment, has a Swellow. For defeating Eggman again, our Heroes head to the Palace, and find the Pharoh. But look, their is the last letter.

Jack: (spotted Swellow, that is coming down)

Swellow: (caught the letter, dived at Jack, stopped about his face, and dropped in Jack's hand)

Jack: (caught the letter and read it)

_"Dear Jack, _

_I found the Green Orb and I used my Saiyan powers to fly up the pillar without tiring Rayquaza, could sense that it could trust me, so I used my new pokeball the ledgendary ball and caught him on my first try Pikachu can't wait to see Pikachu again. Sure I can help you be brave and fight against him, but you have to see if you can fight Rayquaza. First He and I came up with a plan to help I will tell you all about it later when I see You. "_

_Your Cousin _

_Joey_

Notes:

-Jack's Tallow evolved into a Swellow

-Eggman was back, but becomes defeated

-Jack bought Two special claoks for Joey and Jena

-The Team are wearing cloaks

-Jack and Erika wear Green Cloaks, Amy and Sarah are wearing Black Cloaks, & Tamer and Trey are wearing Blue Cloaks


	25. Chapter 25

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 25

Battle The Pharoh

When Jack receive a letter from his cousion, Joey, he also have to pick the best Pok'emon to battle against the Pharoh. The Gymleader will be tough against the third Gymleader. They're inside the palace, meeting the Pharoh himself. If they didn't, Jack won't get to have the third Badge. That's why the gymleader is tough, it's the Strength Badge. However, the Pharoh almost look weird.

(Inside the palace)

The Group: (walking around to find the Pharoh)

Amy: "Do you have any idea where the Gymleader is?"

Sarah: (looking straight, staring at the Guards) "I think those do."

The Group: (walking to the guards, then stopped infront)

Guard #1: "Who desturb the Great Gymleader, who is know as Yami! The Great Pharoh himslef?"

Wow! Yami! The Pharoh is Yami? No wonder Yami and Joey are like the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jack: (talked to one of the guards) "It is I, Jack Davis! From the Town of Clock Town."

Guard #2: "Do you have proof? No Pharoh will see the trainer, untill that Trainer has proof he or she will battle the Great Pharoh."

Proof? On Jack?

Pikachu: (staring at Jack) "Jack, do you have proof that the Pharoh will battle?"

Jack: (was looking at Pikachu, looking down, thinking) "Hmm."

Somehow, Mewtwo had enough, and wanted Jack to battle the pharoh now.

Mewtwo: (walked up to Jack, grabbed his cloak) "Give me That!" (puts it on, and moves it's arms around at the grards) "You don't, need to see proof. Because the Pharoh sent us."

The Guards: (looked at each other, then back at the group) "You may enter." (Stamp their spears on the gound)

The Gate that looks like a Egypt Door opens, and reveals a Corridor. It's a long hallway.

Mewtwo: (throws the Cloak back at Jack, then walked at the Hallway. Called the group) "Well, what are waiting for?"

The Group: (followed Mewtwo straight through the Corridor)

The Gate Egypt Door closed on them, and guards are back to normal.

Jack: (runs up to Mewtwo, next to the side) "Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo: (hears Jack's voice) "Hmm?"

Jack: (staring at him, walking next to Mewtwo) "What was that all about? Was that a new Jedi Ability?"

Mewtwo: (rolled his eyes toward at Jack) "Of course. It's called a 'Mind Trick'. It's a new ability to fool a human, elfs, mutants, an demons. But it cannot fool a Machine. It turn your enemys againts your enemys. The User use the Mind Trick on the oppenet, and the oppenet becomes on your side. Than it attacks one of your enemy."

Jack: "So like, 'Mind Control'?"

Mewtwo: (looking straight, back at Jack) "Basicly...yes." (then looking forward)

Jack: (looking forward too)

Pikachu: (jumped on Jack's right shoulder, than looking straight)

Looks like Jack can use a new Force: 'Mind Trick'. If the Pharoh use Duel Monsters against Pok'emon, it's ganna be a war. You know death is not allowed.

At the end of the Corridor, the large door opened, and reveal the group. All the team: Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and Mewtwo. I really bet Mewtwo did open the door, by using his psychic with his hands. When the door open, they are at the arena. But, it is like the Pharoh's giant greathall of foods. If you are a tourist, they won't let you inside the palace. Looking down is a retanglular hole, only about 3 feet. On the left is the Pharoh's spot, the other is the Trainers spot. Jack needs to know where the pharoh will appear, and what Monsters he will use. When Jack and the others are inside the arena, somehow it's a bit big. Looking ahead spotted a male, with brown hair, a Red Shirt, Boots like Vegeta just like the one's from Dragon Ball Z, and Blue Jeans. There is a green huge Pok'emon, like a chines Dragon, but all green.

Jack: (spotted a boy, and a green dragon) "What the? What's a green Dragon doing here?"

Pikachu: "Beats me."

Jack: (used Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned it on the Green Dragon, paniced) "Error! Error! Pok'emon, Unknown!"

Jack: "What is not scaning."

The Boy came approch, and has his Pok'e Dex, on his hand. The Boy seemed to give it to Jack.

Jack: (takes the thing out of the boys hand) "I met you, but I can't (scans it), "Remember it where."

Dexter: (can the Pok'e Dex) "Scan Complete! Rayquaza! The Sky High Pok'emon. This Pok'emon is sky high in the skys. Talking about the Sky Spirit. This monster can fly up with it's powers without wings, and abile to stop between the Water Spirit, and the Earth Spirit fighting. It's both Dragon and Fly."

Jack: (surprise) "No-way! Is it posible to have a Sky Spirit?" (staring at the boy)

Joey: (looks at Jack) "Hello, my name is Joey, what's yours? And this is Rayquaza."

Jack and Pikachu: (real surprise) "Agh!"

Jack: "I new I heard that name somewhere!"

Joey: "You knew?"

Jack: (nervous) "Well, your friends told me about your name."

Joey: "What do you mean 'friends'? They're my girlfriends."

Jack: "Oh."

Pikachu: (staring at Jack) "I guess one of Joey's girlfriends must on said it's name. (staring straight at Joey) "But I forgot."

Then another Pikachu appears. It's a female. It's a pink fur, insted of yellow.

(Female) Pikachu: "Hi! What's your name?"

Jack's Pikachu: (mad at the Female Pikachu) "Hey! (points at it) "That's not Fair! Only One Pikachu can be in this show!"

Joey's Pikachu: "(yawn)"

Jack: "Well, have any Idea where the gymleader is? I heard the Gymleader is the Pharoh himself."

Pharoh: (appears) "You heard right."

Everyone at the Pharoh, this time it is Yami!

Jack: "Your the gymleader? Of Oasis Village?"

Yami: "Just call me, 'Yami'. And yes, I'm the Gymleader."

Joey: (looking at Yami) "What Pok'emon type do you use?"

Yami: (rolled his eyes towards Joey) "...What types? What Pok'emon? (looks at Jack's team) "Anyway, Who is my vic-tu, (stopped, embarresed) "tu-tu-I mean, my Challanger?"

Jack: (show-off) "I do!"

Joey: (cheer) "All right, Jack you show him."

Jack: (looking at Joey, not a show-off) "Thank you."

Jack uses:

Pikachu, Arcanine, Zigzagoon, and Swellow

Yami Uses:

Dark Magician, King Mythical Beast, Kazzal the Mythical Beast, and Kymara.

This is how the order goes:

Draw Phase, Stand By Phase, Main Phase, Battle Phase, Main Phase 2, and End Phase.

1. The Duiest on both sides cannot attack at first turn.

2. The Trainer can subitue a Pocket Monster, and the Gymleader can switch monster with a card.

3. Both monsters can sleep, same with freeze.

4. You can have up to what the Gymleader number of creature.

5. Both players can use Cards.

6. Rebooth and Reload is allowed. You can also bring a monster or pocket monster back from the Discard.

7. If cheated, it will disqualify the cheater.

Jack and Pikachu: (at the Trainer's side)

Yami: (at the Gymleader's side)

But, who will be the...nevermind. Joey is the judge.

Jack: (pulled his Pok'e Ball out)

Yami: (pulled his cane out)

Jack: (throw it in the air) "Let's a-Go!

The Ball is in the air, and release a Pok'emon. It's a white flash, making the body of a bird.

Swellow: (was release from the Pok'e Ball) "Swellow!" (in a Battle Postion)

Yami: (use its power, and command a Monster) "I summon, 'Kazzal, the Mythical Beast!"

The Monster is summon, and it has a it was a monster with a horn on its head.

Yami: "Than I'll play (place two cards face down) "Face down on the field. Than I'll end my turn. Your move."

Jack: "Okay, but I'll use my cards. (draws seven cards) "Here is how my move works. (plays an Energy Card: 'Colorless') "I'll play, Colorless Energy! The Normal Card, and boost my Swellow. Than play this (plays a card: Sonic Wings) "Sonic-Wings! With this, My Swellow will increase. Then play :(place three cards face down) "Plays these Cards, down. Than end my turn."

Joey: "Perfect. Now, the battle begins." (raise both flags)

Yami: (has two cards, and draws a card) "Now I'll play King Mythical Beast, and play Pomaralziaion. Which fuzz to make Kymara!"

Yikes! Jack as a problem now. That monster is incincable. No Pok'emon can defeat that!"

Pikachu: (runs behind Amy) "Yikes!"

Amy: (started at Pikachu, surprise) "Huh?"

Erika and Sarah too, they spotted Pikachu (Jack's), running behind them.

Jack: (was surprise at his Pikachu) "Whao."

Swellow: (calling Jack) "Swellow!"

Jack: (heard Swellow) "Huh? (and turn towards the arena) "Sorry."

Yami: "But you lucky, my monster is a fusion, and it cannot attack, so I'll play (use the can, and it was called 'Quick Attack') "Quick Attack! Kimara! Attack Swellow Directly!"

Kirmara is jumped in the air, and slash Swellow head on.

Swellow: (damaged alot, and was thrown to his oppoisite, hit on the wall) "Swelll!"

Jack: (panic, not shaking) "Yikes! That had to hurt!"

Swellow: (took lots of damage. HP is 1/9.)

Jack is in trouble, and can't handle against Monsters that look real. Jack is in trouble with is Swellow.

Jack: (calling Swellow) "Swellow! Are you alright!"

Swellow: (getting up slowly, getting tired) "Swe, swe."

Yami: "You know your Swellow is getting weak. If a last attacked, That is your first Pok'emon, gone. (plays a card face down) "I'll play one card face-down, than end my turn."

Jack: (draws a card) _("Swellow is to weak. If the last attack hit him, I'm In trouble. I guess Pikachu is right: 'Pocket Monsters and Duel Monsters don't mix. And futher more, Duel Monsters are more stronger. I'm in trouble.")_

Jack needs a stradegy, Yami has two cards face down, and Jack has three-cards down. He has a no defense card.

Jack : (staring at his hand full of three cards) _("I need a plan. Swellow is to weak, and I have no defense. If I command Swellow attack, Yami will strike back, and I might endanger Swellow.") _(staring at Yami, and back at his hands) _("If I can destory his cards that are face-down, I can strike. I hope it work.") _(plays another Energy Colorless, staring at the field) "I'll just play and Energy, and end my turn."

Yami: (draws a card) "I may feel sorry, but your turn ends. (commands his monster) "Kamara! Attack Swellow!"

Kamara is striking Swellow, and about to slice it.

Swellow: (doomed)

Jack: (activate his face down card) "Go! Power Shield!"

The Featers appeared out of no-where, and makes a cacoon like a shield, and protects Swellow.

Yami: "Clever."

Jack: "Phew."

Tamer: "Wow! That was close."

Trey: "Close enough. But worth it."

Amy, Erika, Sarah, Tamer, and Pikachu: (shocked at Trey) "AH!"

Trey: (looking at the group) "What! This is a risk. 'In order to remain it on the field, Jack has to do is Skip His Draw Phase. But he is lucky, he can draw one card."

Jack: (draws a card, then his Draw Phase ends) "I guess that's it. I got to let it remain it on the field. (calling Swellow) "Swellow, I don't know how this will work, but I hope it buys me some time." (thinking, plays another Energy Colorless) "I'll just play another Energy. (plays a card face-down) "Than play this face down. End turn. You can go."

Yami: (draws a card, and plays a card) "I'll play, 'Pot of Greed.' It will allow me to draw two cards. (draws two cards) "Then play this: (plays a card) "Swords or Revealing Light. You can't attack for three turns. But you are lucky I can't attack. So, I'll end my turn."

Jack: (can't draw. plays a card) "I'll just this face down, and end my turn."

Jack is lucky. He cannot attack the opponent directly.

Yami: (draws a card, has a plan) "Ah. Check this out Jack. (plays the card: De-Spell) "I'll play this! It will destroy the Power Shield. And I can attack you Pok'emon. (command) "Kamara! Attack now!"

Kamara is commanded, and charging at Swellow.

Jack: "Swellow! NOW!"

Swellow: (used its wings, become a white flash on it's wings)

Kamara's attack fail.

Yami: (surprise) "What happen!"

Jack: (felt better) "Phew. That was close. I'm lucky. Good thing the Sonic Wings came in handy."

Yami: (shocked) "What?"

Jack: (staring at the Pharoh) "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. 'When I played the Magic Card: 'Sonic Wings', it protected my Swellow from any opponent attacking. It only works ounce. But it did gives my Pok'emon the Defense Up."

Yami: "Clever. (plays a card face down) "I'll play this face-down, ending my turn."

Well, Jack can draw now.

Jack: (draws a card, and looks on his hand) "Perfect. (plays the card) "I'll play this: 'The Bill Card'. With this, like 'Pot of Greed' card. It does allow me to draw two cards." (draws two cards now, and stares at the new cards) _("I got it. I figure the stradegy, when he played two cards, it does not want me to attack.")_ (commanding Swellow, but looking at the Arena) "Swllow! Attack now!"

Swellow: (charing at Kamara) "Swe-lloooow!"

Yami: (plays the two face down card) "You've activated my trap. Karibo with Multiple!"

Sudden, lots of little puff balls appear. All in brown fur.

Jack: "Not this time! "Activate this!" (played the face-down card) "I'll play 'Destory Defense!' All the monsters who are having a defense are destroyed. I may have lost my Swellow's Sonic Wings, but it will get rid of your Karibo Defense."

Soon, all the Brown Furs are gone. Kimara is a direct attack.

Swellow: (Wing Attack on Kimara) "Swel-low!"

Kimara is destroyed, but it's other two remain.

Yami: "Did you notice. When my fusion monster is destoryed, it creates the reamining parts. But you left something."

Jack: (shocked) "What!"

Yami: "And plus, you end you turn. (draws a card) "Plus, I think you rekanice something. Now, I'll sacraice my two monsters,"

Two Monster from Yami's side, and something of apparence like a person appeared.

Yami: "To summon, 'Dark Magician'."

Everyone except the Pharoh paniced. Jack new that name: 'Dark Magician'. It's a rare card. Nobody can defeat it. The Dark Magician appeared, and about to fight.

Yami: "Now I'll play, (plays two cards) "The Book of secret Arts! Increase my Dark Magician."

Jack: "Oh great!"

Yami: (commanding the Dark Magician) "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician: (doing the attack on Swellow)

A Black Purple Flash, blasted Swellow.

Swellow: (took lots of hit, KOed) "SWEEEEELLLLOOOOOWWW!"

Jack: (shocked) "SWELLOW!" (jumps in the air, and catched Swellow, Worried) "No."

Poor Swellow. If was brave.

Tamer: "I hope Swellow didn't die."

Pikachu: (scared to take a look) "Eeee. Eeeee."

Jack: (jumps over the arena, and makes a bed for Swellow) "You did well Swellow. And I'm very proud. (hugged Swellow to know he is sorry) "Thank you. (looking at his team) "Take Care of Swellow for me. (staring at the Pharoh, mad) "I got a deal, with the Pharoh."

Somehow, Jack is very mad. The thing on his forehead, remember. It was green before, but it turned Red. What does this mean?

Erika: (scared at Jack) "Guys."

Jack: (went back to his side)

Jack's team was looking at Erika.

Erika: "I don't like this."

Jack: (raged at the Pharoh) "Your ganna pay this. You ganna Pay! (command Pikachu) "Pikachu! Come!"

Pikachu: (shocked) "What?"

Jack: "I said Come!"

Pikachu: (walked up to Jack, frighten)

Jack: (talking to Pikachu, but raged at the Pharoh) "Listen to me. Something isn't right with the Pharoh. I need you to take out the Pharoh."

Pikachu: "Okay." (jumped to the field)

Jack: (about to battle) "I choose Pikachu! With an Add Bonus! I'll play this! (plays the card) "This allows me to bring all the Energys back, and turn them to any Energy I want. I choose Electric Energy. All the Energy from the discard goes to the Pok'emon, and let's me pick a new one. Now, I'll make Pikachu attack. (command Pikachu) "Pikachu, Thunder Blast!"

Pikachu: (is building Power, and striking the Dark Magician) "PI-KA-CHU!"

With alot of electicity, it is heading towards Dark Magician, untill.

Yami: (plays the face down) "I'll play! Mirrior Force!"

Jack: "NO!"

Yami: "It bounces back at your 'Pocket Rat'."

The Wall of Mirrior blocked the attack, and it refect it back to Pikachu!

Jack: (command Pikachu) "Pikachu, Stand your ground."

Pikachu: (covered itself)

When the Electric Attack Pikachu, it seems as though it didn't hurt him.

Pikachu: (confuse) "Huh? What happen."

Jack: (stared at Pikachu, surprise) "Whao! Pikachu, you can absorb it."

Pikachu: "I can?"

Jack: (plays a card face-down) "I'll play this face-down. And end my turn."

Yami: "Very Well. (draws a Card, and plays it) "I'll play this, this card called 'Magical Hats!'."

It hid the Dark Magician. All four hats.

Yami: "Now you see him. Now you don't. Try and find the Dark Magician. If wrong, and you get the luck of curse.

Jack: "No problem. "I'll lable them. (points them in order, staring at the left hat) "First, Second, Third, and Fourth. So, I'll start with the first one."

Yami: "Go ahead. Make your Move."

Jack: "Okay. (drawn a card, stared at it, and command his Pikachu) "Pikachu! Attack the First Hat!"

Pikachu: (using the Thunder Bolt, its sparks on its cheeks, and zapped the first hat) "Pi-Ka-Chu!"

Its electric flash, exploued the hat. And now look, nothing happen. There is nothing under the first hat.

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked) "WHAT!"

Pikachu: "What Happen!"

Yami: "You didn't know. You wasted your turn. It's my move. (draws a Card) "And I think I'll play this face down, and end my turn."

Jack: "Fine. (draws a card, and place it face down. Command Pikachu) "Pikachu! Attack the one on the Right!"

Pikachu: (charing Power, and doing Thunder Bolt on the fourth Hat) "Pi-Ka-CHU!"

All the electric Flash, it zapped the fourth hat, and out came an alcemist. It has a symbol of the Alcemey, and trapped Pikachu.

Pikachu: (felt it, and cannot attack) "What!"

Jack: (shocked) "What Happen!"

Yami: "Didn't you know? You activate my Trap Card: 'Spell Binding Circle'. It makes makes the opponet not move. Plus lower it's attack points.

Jack: "What!"

Pikachu: "Jack! Help!"

Yami: "My Move. (draws a Card, commands Dark Magician) "Arrize My Dark Magician, and finish the Pok'emon with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician: (aimed at Pikachu, and used Dark Magic Attack)

All the Black Flash, and killed Pikachu!

Pikachu: (attacked full head. KOed in the air, wail) "JAAAAAACCCCKKK!"

Jack: (saw with shock at Pikachu) "PIKACHU!" (runs to him, and catch him) "AH!"

Is Pikachu alright? It can't move, and about to go to its death.

Pikachu: (can't wake up)

Jack: (felt a tear) "P..Pikachu." (hugged him of shame) "I'm...So...Sorry."

From that Attack, now it got the train mad.

Jack: (takes Pikachu back to the stand, and hands him to Erika) "Take Care of him too."

Erika: (now holding Pikachu, felt worry)

Jack: (felt Raged at the Pharoh, turned towards the Pharoh, pulled out the Pok'e Ball) "Your going to Pay! Pharoh! You are the Evil Pharoh! Aren't you!"

Yami: "How can you tell?"

Jack "I...play...rough!" (thrown it in the air) "DESTROY HIM! ZIGZAGOON!"

The Ball is in the Air, and release Zigzagoon. A tiny racoon with zigzags.

Zigzagoon: (appeared) "Zig-zagoon." (with a mad look)

Jack: (plays the card) "I'll play this! Return the Energy! With this, I'll turn all Electric Energy into Normal Energy! When it was destroyed, I'm ganna get rid of you! It will go to Zigzagoon!"

Zigzagoon feels for power, and ready to attack.

Jack: (command Zigzagoon) "Zigzagoon! Attack Dark Magician! Saberclaw Attack!"

Zigzagoon: (charging Dark Magician) "ZIIIIIG!"

Yami: (plays the hidden Card) "I'll counter it with this! Mirrior Magic! With that attack, you will,"

But when it came to a pause, Zigzagoon pass it.

Yami: (shocked) "AH!"

Jack: "Attack Dark Magician Directly!"

Zigzagoon: "GOOON!" (slashed Dark Magician)

Dark Magician is destoryed, and Yami is wide open.

Jack: "I'll end my turn."

Yami: (paniced, draw a card, and helpless) "I'll pass. Their is nothing I can do."

Jack: (draws a Card) "I'll play this! (plays the card) "This is called, 'Final Attack'! This will finish You Pharoh! (command Zigzagoon) "ZIGZAGOON! ATTACK!"

Zigzagoon: (charges at the Pharoh, and use the Final Attack: Skull Bash!) "ZIGZAGOOOON!"

That had to hurt.

Yami: (LP: 000)

The Pharoh is defeated.

Yami: (falls to the ground, KOed)

When that happen, a white flash came on Zigzagoon.

Jack: (confuse on his Zigzagoon, confuse) "Hmm? Zigzagoon."

It's body is growing. It's a long new Pok'emon.

Jack: (surprise) "Wow! What is that?" (using his Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned it on the new Pok'emon) "Linoone, the rushing Pok'emon. The evolved form of Zigzagoon. It's speed becomes more. The ability to Pick Up new Items, this Pok'emon can be having an Item when it's spotted, and picks it up."

Jack has never seen a new Pok'emon in his whole life. The Linoone is longer, straight lines of brown on its back, and long claws. When the pharoh is KOed out, a weird black came out of its mouth, and it has eyes. Its a Shadow!

Jack: (shocked at the Shadow) "What is that! (command Linoone) "Linoone, use Thief!"

Linoone: (charging the Shadow)

The Shadow: (spotted Linoone coming, and runs away)

The Pharoh is still KOed, but Jack knows how to recover the Pharoh.

The Group: (runs to the Pharoh, stops infront)

Jack: (use the Force on Yami: Heal, by spread its two hands on Yami's chest, and its hand turn blue)

The Pharoh is feeling the healing, and its restoring perfectly.

Yami: (waking up) "Huh?"

Jack: "Yami, are you alright?"

Yami: (felt its head) "Think so."

Joey: (comes near Jack on the right side, and looks at the Pharoh) "So, are you going to give Jack the badge?"

Yami: (gets up) "I think so."

Notes:

-Joey, his pok'emon, and his Girlfriends came to see Jack and his Pok'emon battle against the Pharoh

-Jack defeated the Pharoh, untill the Shadow that is 2 inches with yellow eyes appear

-Jack's pok'emon, 'Swellow and Pikachu are injured and wounded from Yami's monsters


	26. Chapter 26

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 26

Straight North

After the battle, 'Yami', the pharoh gets up, and talks to them.

Yami: "But, I need to speak with Jack and his Pikachu, for a moment."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprised at what the pharoh said)

Jack: "! You sure?"

Yami: (smiles, nodds at Jack) "I'm sure. (looks at his guards) "Guards, we let Jack and Pikachu in."

Guards: (does the guard bowed, then stands normal)

Yami: (walks up to his room) "Follow me, Mr. Davis."

Jack and Pikachu: (follows the Pharoh)

Yami: (stops at the door, opens it, and enters)

Jack and Pikachu: (enters the room, and closed the door)

Inside the Pharoh's room, is better. It's a cooling room, and lots like a real Throne Room. Lot's of Pots and Bottles, and a door. It's a real long hallway.

Yami: (enters the room, and holds the door) "Come in."

Jack and Pikachu: (enters the room, looking around)

Jack: "Wow. Your room is, amazing."

Yami: "Thank you. (looking for something) "Make yourself at home."

It seems that the Pharoh is looking for something for Jack.

Yami: (still searching) "What are you looking for, anyway?"

Jack: (picked up a Vase, holding it. Told the Pharoh) "Oh, it's like a ticket. Like a Symbol of a Volcano to Dragon Roost."

Yami: "You know, I had it somewhere. (not at the chest, looking at his treasure) "But, I can't tell where I put it."

Jack: (puts the Vase away) "I see." (founds a weird Object, like a circle with a almost moon shape, and the other is like an amulet) "What is this?"

Yami: (found out what Jack is looking at, and takes it away, embarresed) "Um, this is nothing."

Jack: (looking at the Pharoh, confuse) "Nothing?"

Yami: (puts it away) "Um, yes. It is not really special. (founds something, and gives it to Jack) "How about this?"

Somehow, it looks like a beetle. All gold, and it broke into a piece. They split in half.

Jack: (takes the Item from the Pharoh) "What is this?"

Yami: "This is something special. I need a favor when you come back."

Jack: (confuse) "Come Back? Alive?"

Yami: "Well, kinda of. I need a favor. Did you ever heard a rumor about 'The Cave of Wonders?"

Jack has never heard of this Cave of Wonders in his whole life.

Jack: (confuse) "Cave of Wonders?' I never heard of it."

Yami: "As you can see, I sepreated the Bettle of Gold, it is called, 'A Scarb'. It is the key to 'The Cave of Wonders'. I heard it is a temple to a new place. I think they call it the 'Spirit Temple'."

Jack: (confuse) "Spirit Temple'? I never heard of that place."

Yami: (takes the Scarub away from Jack, and puts it up) "Well Jack, they say their is a monster, who is attacking a Zodiac. Did you remember, passing a Spirit Temple? A Zodiac lives their, and no trainer comes out. If you defeat the monster, who lives inside the Temple, the Zodiac is recuse, and you get your status Upgraded. Like a Level Up."

Jack: (looking at Yami) "You sure, pharoh? I mean, do I get stronger, if I defeat a monster, and get a special Level?"

Yami: (looks at Jack) "Yes. If you want to survive the temple, you need a Special Weapon."

Jack: "So I heard."

Yami: "Listen Jack, (puts his right hand, on Jack's left shoulder) "I was the pharoh. A good Pharoh, gone bad. Untill a light like the person looked like a child, encourage to become good. I become that person's spirit. He guide me to the light. If it wern't for him, I would of remain an Evil. However, just like him, your just the same child I met."

Jack: "So your saying, the child is that child that guide you to the light, and your on the good side?"

Yami: "Yes. (puts the right hand, back to his right side) "As you can see, his name is 'Yugi.' He is a good child. He is a much better duelest who try to defeat me. But played honesty."

Jack and Pikachu: (happy to hear that) "Ah."

Yami: (walks to the window, and stares the outside of the sands) "As you can see. I may be the pharoh, but also was ordered to be the gymleader."

Jack: (confuse) "Hmm? You also the gymleader, how so?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jack, confuse, and back at the Pharoh)

Yami: "I was ordered, by the real person. (turns his body, towards Jack) "Can I tell you how it happens?"

Jack: (nodds) "Sure."

Yami: "Okay. (takes the magic dust out of the pot, makes the fire on the torches, and pours dusts on the fire) "Let this spirit explains, including me."

Somehow, its working. The spirit is showing Yami's past.

(Inside the Pharoh's past)

Yami: (explains the story) "I, was discover by my puzzle. It had sealed me, ever since my home place was destoryed, and it past 2000 years. I was in the Mullinium Puzzle. Untill a 'King, discover the puzzle, and puts it together. I become a spirit, untill that King, resrect me to life. I was back alive, with my clothes. I try to conquer the King, but it defeat me. It honnored me to stay me alive, if he asign me to be the gymleader of Oasis Village. If I don't obey this law, I'll be trap in the puzzle forever, as a punishment, I can't escape, untill someone opens me."

Whatever the Pharoh says is true, so does the Image. It does believe that the King can't show its face, because its in a shadow figure.

Yami: "So, I become the Gymleader. My only cards or these Pocket Monsters look so real, I figure, I can't use them. I only use Duel Monsters."

Jack: (intrupts) "So, thats why you are chosen to be the third gymleader, because its your monsters 'attacks, defenses, and levels?"

Yami: "Yes. I have been chosen to be the Gymleader, to use to give the trainer, 'The Strength Badge."

Jack: "Oh. I'm really sorry."

(Back to Jack, Pikachu, and Yami)

It seems the Image clears. Somehow, Pikachu is fooling around.

Pikachu: (picks up the pot, enough size for himself, and stares at it) "! Oooh."

Yami: (looking at Jack) "But, you earn something, (looking for the thing again) "But I can't find it."

Untill Jack waits for what the Pharoh looks for something, he needs the Strength.

Jack: (looks at his right, then up, and found a box. Goes to the shelf, stops infront of it, picks up the box, and opens it)

Yami: (turn towards Jack, and found what is he looking for) "Ha! So, (walks to the box Jacks found, stops infront, takes it, but shows it to Jack by opening it) "Jack, this is what you need. This is the badge you wanted. Go ahead, take it. Only one badge. The Strength Badge is yours."

Jack: (was so surprise, reached it hand to one of the badges, and only took the middle on)

Yami: (close it, and puts it away) "Somehow, I always forget how to place the box, in the correct way."

Well, Jack got his Strength Badge!

Jack: (doing the Got Badge Pose) "Yes! I got the Strength Badge!"

Pikachu: (heard Jack's voice)

Pikachu got distracted, the pot Pikachu was holding fell on its head, and stuck it inside.

Pikachu: (his head is stuck in the pot, paniced) "Huh! WHA! Help! Get me out of this thing!" (trys to pull the thing out) "MMMmmm!"

Jack and Yami: (surprise at Pikachu) "Ah!" (walks up to him)

Jack: (bends its knees, and pulls pot off of Pikachu)

Pikachu: (was free from the Pot) "(gasp)" (breaths out) "Haaaa." (breathing normal)

Jack: "Right. (gets up, looks towards Yami)

Yami: "Now Jack,"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, and starys their)

Yami: "I had a an Idea. Instead, do you want a rematch against me. I wouldn't mind."

Jack: (looks at Yami)

Yami: "I mean, you battle against my dark side. So I want you to battle the real me. My own battle, agaisnt the real pharoh. What do you say?"

Jack didn't have a choice, but if he did, he can try and see if the Pok'emon Gymleaders, Stadiums, or Colloseums are leveled agaisnt Jack.

Jack: (agreed, nodd) "Sure. I will someday."

Yami: "Thank you. (opens the door, and lets Jack and Pikachu leave) "You can exit now. I wish you good luck for your journeys. I shall call you with one of my Monsters. That monster shall give you a letter that is from me. If your ready, you can come to my palace, and let the guards let you through. I'll talk to them, and as for you, you take care."

Jack: (happy) "Thank you. Pharoh." (walks out of the room, and out of the palace)

When Jack and Pikachu arrive back. Its time for Joey to leave. For one reason, I wonder how did Joey and his Girlfriends get here? Did he use a Machine (Tamer hates those, but Danta calls it Macania)? Or did they fly here, with a Pok'emon? Untill now, they are out of the palace, and near the exit at the front gate, which leads them towards north.

Joey: (nodds at Jack, and starts to levetate, they fly towards the Orre Region)

His Girlfriends: (Raye and Susian, rides on Joey)

That is odd. Joey can fly? But he doesn't use wings, and use Psychic. Jack did remember that Joey did get here by the word 'Energy'. But flying is amazing.

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, and Mewtwo: (watch Joey, Raye, and Susian leave)

If Jack has a flying Pok'emon, he can fly anywhere he wants. Even see the Hero himself, 'Ash Ketchum'. But, how can use a Flying Pok'emon, like what Joey had, 'Pidgeot'. Swellow cannot fit Jack's size. Its only twice size away from Jack.

Mewtwo: (looks at the group) "Everyone, listen up."

Everyone, but only the group, Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Tamer, Sarah, Trey, and Amy. They stared towards at Mewtwo, had an idea of whats going on.

Mewtwo: "Jack's next badge is at Yellow Field. The Fourth Badge is called the Skill Badge. Those who can use a skill that can change an Oppoent's status, will become ture. (looks at Jack) "Jack, for this, I want you to learn a Delay Attack. It makes an Oppoent skip a turn and cannot attack. (calls everyone again) "For now, Jack, Pikachu, all him Pok'emon, and I, shall head north, to go to the Volcano to find Valoo. The Sky Spirit. All you those who are not going, go straight to the beach of south, and meet us there. We shall go." (Teleports to the docks)

Jack and Pikachu: (follow Mewtwo's trail)

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (walked south)

Erika: (worried at her brother, called him) "Good Luck! Big Brother!" (follows the group)

(Near the Dock)

If you are near the dock, you can see a port, and above is ocean. Lots of water. Jack and Pikachu reach to the place, but no Mewtwo. He said 'he is suppose to be near the docks'. But where did he go?

Jack and Pikachu: (looks towards the left and right)

Odd...There is he!

Jack and Pikachu: (spotted Mewtwo towards the left)

Somehow, Mewtwo is trying to lift the boat. Enough size for Jack and Pikachu's size. I don't get why, but Mewtwo is trying to get the boat out.

Mewtwo: (doing Grip on the boat)

The boat is not budging. Its stuck their.

Jack: (decided to help, used the force both: Push and Pull on the water)

With the water, buring the boat, Jack shouldn't have any problem. Its working, the water that is burried the boat is moving. Its like Jack is psychic. But its like Water Bending. About half, then the boat is out of the ocean. Then Mewtwo's psychic powers pulled the boat out of the wet sand, to port.

Mewtwo: (breathing)

Jack: (breathing)

Well, alot of damage with the boat, Jack needs to fix it (someway, somehow). Their are lose bourds, and holes.

Pikachu: (stares at the boat) "Sheesh, alot of damage to the boat. That really hurts."

Mewtwo: (walked up near Jack on the left side, then looks at the damaged boat) "Thats right. Its a new boat. From all the damage, you can't swim Jack."

Jack: (stares at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Here's how it goes. You can try and repair it."

Jack: (had his cloth changed to a worker, with only two tools on this hands) "I say, 'We get to work!"

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Can I see the screw driver?"

Jack: (gives Mewtwo the screwdriver, then release his Pok'emon) "Let's a-go!"

Five balls are in the air, and release five Pok'emon. One with a Blue Bird.

Swellow: (released from the ball) "Swellow!"

Next was like a racoon, all the fur.

Linoone: "Li-noone!"

Then a Fire Dog, bigger the Jack, about twice size.

Arcanine: "Aroo! AR!"

Then a balarina human like, all the Psychic she needs.

Kirlia: "Kirlia!"

Finaly a duck yellow, kinda of dumb.

Psyduck: (acted confuse) "Psy?"

Pikachu: (jumps near Psyduck on the right side, join the action) "Let's a-Go!"

Jack: (commands his Pok'emon) "Okay Guys, (looks at Kirlia, felt nervous) "And Kirlia. (braved at his Pok'emon) "We need to get to the other side. We need to fix the bridge. (looks towards Swellow) "Swellow, you need to get Palm Trees, lots of them. See if you can find them at the desert (looks towards Linoone) "Linoone, you join with Swellow. You have to help Swellow because your faster."

Swellow: (nodds) "Swe!"

Linoone: (nodds) "Li!"

Swellow and Linoone: (dashed through the desert together, searching for the palm trees)

Jack: (looks towards Psyduck and Kirlia) "Listen up, both of you. You both have psychic powers. I need you to try, and make the trees, into silver. With the water, can you do that?"

Kirlia: (nodd) "Kir!"

Psyduck: (still confuse) "Psy?" (but gets it, then nodd) "Psy."

Jack: (stares at Arcanine) "Arcanine, I need you to burn the tree, but not to much. You get this? Because it will make it stronger."

Arcanine: (nodd) "AR!"

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack) "What are you doing?"

Jack: (looks towards Mewtwo) "We're ganna make a powerful boat."

With that much experience, Swellow and Linoone arrived with lost of palm trees.

Jack and Pikachu: (spotted Swellow and Linoone)

Jack: "Guys, they're back."

Swellow and Linoond: (came with the palm trees, then ready to help)

Jack: "Okay, lets get to work."

Mewtwo: "I must say, 'that's the spirit."

With Jack's Pok'emon's help, with all they worked, they almost worked about to finish the boat. All of them with one Triforce, and it says, 'The Master of the Force'. It will only fit Jack and Pikachu. All with a white pain, and red paint.

Jack: (pulls five Pok'e Balls, and returns his Pok'emon) "Return guys. You desurve a rest."

The Five Pok'e Balls Jack got on his hand, ruturn his Pok'emon with a four color or white, red, purple, and blue beam. It touched Jack's pok'emon, and return them to their Pok'e Ball. Except, Pikachu doesn't need a Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (jumped in the boat)

Pikachu: (jumped in the boat)

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "You coming?"

Mewtwo: (looks towards Jack) "I don't need to. I'll just teleport over their. I don't need to ride on the boat. You just go ahead." (teleport)

Jack: "Oh well. His lost. (grabs Swellow's Pok'e Ball, and throws it) "Come'on out."

The Ball is in the air, and release the blue bird again.

Swellow: (exsualsted) "...Swe...llow."

Jack: (shocked a little towards Swellow) "Yikes."

Pikachu: (little shocked towards Swellow) "Jack, your suppose to let them rest."

Jack: (worried) "Sorry." (grabs the rope, and ties it on Swellow) "This should help you get to the Island. (commands Swellow) "Can you fly?"

Swellow: (gets up with alot of energy, and flys up) "Swe-llow."

Jack: "Swellow! Go!" Straight North!"

Swellow: "Swellow!" (flys Straight North)

With Swellows help, the rope with is tied on Swellow, pulls the boat. The Boat is going fast mode, then straight to the smal Island. From the excitement, Jack will travel, over water. Can they make it. Find out next time, On Episode 27.

Notes:

-Jack got the Badge, 'Strength Badge'!

-Mewtwo found the boat Jack and Pikachu can use, and they repaired it.

-The Team is seprated again

Jack: "Just a remiander! If I don't finish the Episode, who will?"

Naratior: "Well Jack! Its because I have no Idea how to finish it. You just have to continue the Episode without me."

Jack: (nodd) "Okay."

Naratior: "Oh! And watch out for Peter. The Episode 30 is called VS The Rival. I wish you good luck."

Jack: "And Why?" (looks straight)

Naratior: "You see. You will see soon. You can thank me and Micheal Dessain soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 27

Rito Tribe, the Bird People

(At the Island of the nearest Volcano. At the shore line)

Jack: (off the boat, staring at the top of the Volcano)

Pikachu: (off the boat, jumped on Jack's right shoulder, staring at what Jack is looking at)

Mewtwo: (calling Jack and Pikachu) "Jack! Pikachu!"

Jack and Pikachu: (turn to the oppisite, and staring at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "This is where Rito Tribe live. I fear that Eggman's miniuns are attacking the Volcano. You got to find the great 'Great Spirit of the Sky'. 'Valoo, the Sky Spirit of the Winds' will give you the Wind Sphere, if you can meet him. He is up on the Volcano. Of the top of the creater. If Eggman beat us here, then it happens that Valoo will be insane and out of control. Jack, Pikachu, I'm counting on you two."

Jack: (walking about 2 feet, than stoped and move his body back at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Hold on! (holding the Insturment) "This is the 'Ocarina'. It is said that: 'Those who gain the power of the Insturment, will control its power. Jack, you can have this, on your adventures." (gives the Ocarina to Jack)

The Opal Shape with 9 holes, 4 on the its right, and 5 on its left, all on a Emerald Body, and a mouthpiece.

Jack: (takes the Ocarina, put its mouth on it the mouthpiece)

Mewtwo: "Now Jack, here's what you do with the Ocarina. Your Ocarina is set on your Quest Items! Set the Ocarina on the Y button, or the X button. When playing the Ocarina, your C stick and the A button. Let's practice your lesson. Lesson 1, the notes. Your only control C stick, and the A button. The A button is the low note, and the C stick is sometimes the high note. Only the Up. If you can master it, you might learn music. Let's start with something easy. (pointed at the sea) "I'll use my Psychic Powers to make a fish Pok'emon out of the water, perform a song, and you have to copy it. Are you ready?" (use it's Psychic Powers, and bring the Fish Water Pok'emon out of the sea)

The Pok'emon, Mewtwo use it's Psychic on, it's four of the Water Pok'emon. All of them: Magikarp, Goldeen, Remoraid, Seeking, and Carvanha.

Mewtwo: "Here, I want you to play this song." (use Mind Trink on one of the Pok'emon)

It's goes in the order: Magikarp at the bottom, Seeking over Magikarp, Carnvana in the middle, Goldeen over the Caranha, and Remoraid at the top. Here is the order of what Mewtwo did: Goldeen, Remoraid, Carvanha. Goldeen, Remoraid, Carvanha.

Jack: (playing the Ocarina) "(Order: Left, Up, Right. Left, Up, Right)"

The Ocarina is playing a windy music, that will play a beautiful wind, that someone is singing on the wind.

Mewtwo: (impress with Jack) "Very Good. Now, try this:" (points at the Fish Pok'emon again, and controls them)

The Order: Magikarp, Seeking, Remoraid. Magikarp, Seeking, Remoraid.

Jack: (played the tune in the order: A, Down, Up. A Down, Up.)

Mewtwo: (staring at Jack and Pikachu with arms crossed) "Well done Jack! For a rookie, you can keep the Sapphire Ocarina. For an Upgrade, that is just for practice. For the real one, you can keep the Ocarina.

Jack: (doing the Got Item Pose)

You have the Sapphire Ocarnia!

Jack: (puts it away, and looking at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Jack, Pikachu, I'm depending on the both of you to go find the leader of the Rito Tribe. You remember Quill? don't you? He is the deleivery Mail Bird. All the Rito Tribes are deleivery letters. It's like going to a Post Mail Shop. Except it's the Ritos. You must go Jack, I'll join you soon. I have a special mission to do. Good Luck, and save the Rito Tribe." (teleports out, and vanished)

Jack and Pikachu are on their own. They turn to their back, and stared at the Volcano. It won't Erupted.

Jack: (walks around, trying to find out what is going on here. Solves the passage, and got through the passage, and runs up to a Rito)

Somehow, bigger then humans, except about the same size, it's a bird people (not like the Harpys). Their wings go to any places, they have a nose like a beck, and white hats that looks like mail people.

Rito #1: (turned around, and moved his body towards at Jack, talking to him) "Jack! Pikachu! What a surprise."

Jack: (stops infront of the Rito)

Rito #1: "At first, I thought you weren't going to make it. This is the Rito Tribe's home. Jack, do you remember me? I met the Gymleader when you appear."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise, and looked straight at the Rito's eyes)

Jack: "Quill?"

That Rito #1 is Quill!

Quill: (is Rito #1) "So, you guessed right. I heard you got a Third Badge at Oasis Village from the Pharoh himself. However Jack, your goal is not complete. I need a favor. Will you come, and meet the Rito Tribes? I talked to them that 'The Lost Heir of the Hero' will show up. That is you, right? I stand correct. If you look way at your left, (points at the entrence) "You will find my tribe their. (staring at Jack and Pikachu) "I'll be waiting for you both." (flaps toward the entrence, and walks inside)

Jack and Pikachu: (runs over the bridge, and into the entrence)

(Inside the Rito's Home: The Mail Office)

Kinda of a big place, no lava, no fire. It's lots of walls, a holes at the top as windows. Man, this place is so big, you can see lots of Ritos. In the middle of the room, only at the first floor are five Ritos. Four are chating (I think the guards are all colored white), the Leader is orange and still brown, and the other is Quill. The one who is flying, that is talking to the leader is going on a mission. The Flying took off, and flyed at the top of the Volcano. The Tribe spotted Jack and Pikachu coming.

Pikachu: (always on Jack's right shoulder, staring at the leader)

Jack: (runs up to the leader, the stops infront about 3 feet. staring at him)

The Leader and Quill: (staring at Jack and Pikachu)

The Leader: "Jack Davis! And it's partner Pikachu! How so kind to see you. We we're talking about you. We got a question for you?"

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards Quill)

Quill: "When you arrive at this Island, did you notice the Dragon at the sky onto of the Volcano? That Red Dragon that is having blue Wings is 'Valoo, the Sky Spirit'. It is our order to see what is the problem with the Sky Spirit."

Jack and Pikachu: (back at the Leader)

The Leader: "Ah, Yes. You see, the Sky Spirit is our leader. It can control Daylight, and Nightlight. However, the dragon is in a violante, and cause to about to attack the Sky. If our Valoo is not calm enough, then the Time Line will remain Daylight. We want to remind you that, on your forehead, you are the 'The Lost Heir of the Hero', aren't you? We need your couragement, your skill, and your bravery. Will you do it? We need your help to find out what is causing about our Dragon."

Jack: (nodded twice, happy)

Quill: (turn towards the Leader) "Sir, your son needs to grow wings, you know: 'Prince Kowliar!. You son needs wings to calm the Dragon down. Is their a way to help?"

The Leader: (turn towards Quill) "...That might be. (turn towards Jack and Pikachu) "Jack, Pikachu, you heard all this. My son, 'Kowlair', has no-wings for abole to fly. Jack, Pikachu, you must speak with our prince. Will you encourgae him? He needs your experince, your motion. Somehow, my son won't go, because he has not evolved wings. Will you do it?"

Jack: (calm, nodd slow, with is eyes close, the back open)

The Leader: "I thank you. We will hold Valoo off, while you find a way to calm him down. I'm depending on you." (takes off, flaps away)

The Guards: (follow the Leader)

Quill was looking at the Leader, than decided to give Jack something.

Quill: (staring at Jack)

Jack and Pikachu: (stared back at Quill)

Quill: "Jack, (gives Jack something) "Take this with you. Who knows, It might come in handy."

Jack: (doing at Got Item Pose)

You got a Letter Bag! It can hold lots of Letters, you become the deleivery boy. The Letter Mail Man. It goes to your Item Status.

Jack: (puts it away, then looking at Quill)

Quill: "We will be holding Valoo off. While you take care of Prince Kowlair for us. We'll be depending on you, Jack and Pikachu." (flaps away to follow the Leader)

When Quill is gone, Jack explores the place, to find out about the Dragon. Somehow, none of them are helping.

Jack: (at the second floor, past a room, stopped, and looked at the same room he pasted)

Personly, Jack and Pikachu desover a female Rito. Except it is a girl, enough size for Jack's size. Some of the Rito's are Males, and some are Females.

Jack: (walked in the room, and stopped infront of the Girl Rito about 3 feet)

Girl Rito: (spotted Jack and Pikachu, excited) "Ha! I knew it. Groudon's Rough Skin Jeans, Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads, and Metagross Shirt with an Orange Jacket. You must be Jack Davis and Pikachu. Everyone talks about you. (felt nervous, not blushed) "I for one, know you alot. Let's just say: 'I'm you biggest fan'. I heard you are the Hero, who saved Crystal Forest, and the Earth Spirt: 'The Great Deku Tree'. (put her fingers together, felt embarresed) "Well, I need a favor. You know about Prince Kowlair, I have a letter for him. It's from his father. If you can get it to the Prince, I bet it will help you how to get to the Dragon." (pulls out a letter, and gives it to Jack)

However, some of the Rito's do wear cloths. The Girl Rito is wearing a white dress, with feathers. The Rito's are Animal Bird Likes. Do you don't want to taunt, tees, or threat them, because they will come after you. It's a bad Idea.

Jack: (got the letter, doing a Got Item Pose)

You got the Leader's Letter! It goes in your Letter Bag. Send it straight to the Prince, now. Set it up to: Y or X.

Jack: (puts it in the Letter Bag)

Girl Rito: "Um, Jack, Pikachu, can I ask you a last favor?"

Jack: (felt blushed at the Girl Rito)

Is this Girl Rito wanted to be Jack's Girlfriend, or something else?

Girl Rito: "Can you go to the entrence, their is an enter area that will let you inside. You got to solve the way to the entrence. So, will you do it?"

Jack: (walked away, than walked straight down, to the next room, and open it. Walked inside, and closed it. looked around)

(Inside the new room. It is covered with lots of feathers, and infront at the far left is a left)

Someone owned the room, and on the bed is a Boy Rito. It is playing with a Red Sphere, like it gots a symbol. The Boy Rito is just holding it, like it's staring at the thing.

Jack: (walked up to the boy, stopped infront of the bed)

Boy Rito: (stopped with the sphere, and looking at Jack, looking a mean, like it's unsure) "Who, who are you?"

Jack: (pulls out the Leader's Letter, and shows it to the Rito Boy)

Now I get it, it's Prince Kowlair!

Kowlair: "A letter, from my father. (takes the letter, and reads it. Looking at Jack) "Oh yeah sure. That's what they always say: 'Telling me to brave.' You're on this too you know, poking on people bussiness. Aren't you a Hero, a fool. All you humans, a disgrace!"

Jack and Pikachu: (looked at each other)

Jack: _("Yikes. I though he was suppose to be a good kid, and now he is acting bad.")_

Jack and Pikachu: (looking at Kowlair)

Jack: "Look, just give us a chance. Your father sent us, so we can calm the Dragon down."

Kowlair: (surprise, but still mean) "What? You wanted to try and calm it down. You can't. Nobody can do that. If you really want to save Valoo, Try entering the objects at the Cavern. I'm sure if you can solve its way, you can try and solve the answer. (looked the Sphere away from Jack) "Look, I don't care who you are. You better leave!"

But Jack won't leave, he was staring at the Red Sphere.

Kowlair: "What?" (looking at the Red Sphere, show it to Jack, clam) "Oh this. This belongs to my Grandmother. She treasure it like a gift. She gave it to me, when I was all alone. Holding it calms me down. It's so amazing, staring at the Red Light from the Sphere and-Oh Grandmother, if she were here, she knows what to do. (looked at Jack, acting mad again, and took it away) "Hey! Stare at it all you want! I won't give this to you! You hear, this is my treasure."

Jack: (staring at Kowlair) "Calm down. I promise, if we make the Dragon to calm down, you can give to us. Do we have a deal?"

Kowlair: (calm) "Well. Okay. Beside, this is called 'Sky Sphere', I just know you can solve it."

Jack and Pikachu: (leaves to room, at the lobby, and follows the passage to the entrence to Cavern)

(At the Water Lake)

At that place, it dried up. All the water is gone, and the only remains to let it become more water again, the boulder must be destoryed.

Jack: (looks down over the ledge, and on his left spotted a girl, runs trought the trail, and at his right is a broken bridge)

Somehow, Valoo doesn't want any company.

Jack: (jumped off the ledge, runs up to the Rito Girl, and stops behind her about 2 feet)

Girl Rito: (saw Jack coming, turns her body towards him, and talked to him) "Jack! I'm glad you're here. And how did Kowlair do?"

Jack: (looking down, depress)

Girl Rito: "I'm very sorry. Kowlair is always mean to humans, and nice to Ritos. I believe I never intruduce myself. My name is 'Medail'. And I need your help."

I forgot, the Ashed that won't hurt are being blown everywhere. It is blowing every direction. North, South, East, and West. But at least we know who the Rito Girl is.

Medail: "Well, you see all the blowing?"

Pikachu: "Yes."

Medail: "Well, I didn't know you Pok'emon can talk. But we have no-time. Look, here is what I want you to do, Jack. (points to the oppoiste of the ledge) "See that ledge, I want you to throw me up there. (staring at Jack) "You got to. Pick me up, let the wind guide me through. When the wind throws it in the right spot, throw me, and it will guide me to the ledge. Can you do that? Look, their is no turning back. So please, I beg of you." (crouched down)

Jack: (picked her up, wait for it to blow the right direction) "Yu."

Medail: "Wha?"

When the wind blown the right direction?

Jack: (throw her towards at the other ledge) "YA!"

Medail: (flaping her wings as hard as she tried)

BAM! That didn't work. Medail fell to the ground, dizzy.

Jack: (runs up to her, stops, and talks to her)

Medail: (gazing at the stars, above her head) "Aww. I'm okay. Just a bit, of a scratch. Let's try this again." (cronches down)

Jack: (picks her up) "Ho." (jumps on a pleatu, waits for the direction) "Are you okay? You look a little injured. I can heal you a bit."

Medail: (felt better) "No. I'm fine. Are you ready?"

When it blows the right direction, it goes north.

Jack: (chucked her forward) "YA!"

Medail: (was chucked in the air, and past the ledge, she is like a sonic bird, paniced) "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

BAM! She was thrown at the wall, and fell on the gound.

Medail: (woke up, walked up to the ledge, and looking down at Jack and Pikachu) "Thanks Jack, I'll be fine. Here is your repay." (throws an Item at Jack)

Jack: (catch the Item, then looking at Medail) "Got it!"

Medail: (calling Jack) "Listen, I'll go up ahead. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If things happen to me...please look after Kowlair. Well, good luck, to both of us." (walking straight ahead)

She disappear.

Jack: (doing a Got Item Pose)

You got a Bottle? Bottles can come in handy. You can put Waters, or any Objects in the bottle. If it's a potion, Luiquid Food, and Elixir, you can drink it.

Pikachu: (points at the boulder, underneth is water) "Jack Look!"

Pikachu is looking on his right.

Jack: (spotted water, that is buried by the boulder) "That's it!" (runs to it, stops near the boulder, and fills the bottle up with water. Locks it up)

You got the Water, in the Bottle! You can't drink it, but you can use it on plant. If you pour Water on the Plant, like on Plant Sprouts, and Bomb Plants.

Jack: (puts the Bottle away, walks up the ladder, climbs to the top of the ledge, gets up) "Ah." (walks to the Bomb Sprouts, opens the Bottle of water, and pours it on the Bomb Spourts)

It happen, the Bombs Plants are growing, and is ready to go.

Pikachu: (gave advice to Jack) "If you pick up the Bomb Plant, you can throw it at the boulder."

Jack: (puts the Bottle away, picks up the Bomb Plant)

The Bomb Plant is about to exploud. It's steaming.

Pikachu: (paniced) "It's ganna blow!"

Jack: (throws it to his left, over the ledge) "YA!"

The Blants is setting to blow, untill-BOOM! It explouded the Boulder, and the Water is filling the lake up. For this moment, it fill the lake up with fresh water. Now Jack can swm over their. Remember, he has a limit.

Jack: (runs only to the ledge, stops near it, staring at lake. Taking a deep breath. Inhale) "Okay, (exhale) "Here it goes." (taking a walking back, taking a postion, and starts to run upahead, than jumps up in the air, using the Force: Jump) "YAAAAHHH!"

WOW! Look at him go! He jumps in the high-air, and over the lake.

Jack: (about to lose the air, dives down to the lake, and hold his breath) "(inhale)"

SPLASH!

Jack: (swims on the surface, and made it) "(Gasp!)"

Pikachu: "(Gasp) cough...cough. Don't do that again."

Jack: (swims up straight, reached to the short ladder, climb up, and up on the ledge. lookin at his little left) "..." (got a bit stressed) "I got a bad feeling about this."

Pikachu: (looking at what Jack is looking at) "Yikes, (frighten) "Good point."

Jack is right, it's lava river. Jack needs a Plant Bomb, and on straight of his body are Bomb Plants. Only three. And ontop of the Lava River, are pots. If you put Bomb Plants on them, they will exploud, and it will create a passage.

Jack: (walked to the Bomb Plants, picked one up, and throws it at one of the Pots) "Youth! HA!"

It Bomb Plant explouded. The Pot is destoryed, and reveal one passage. It needs one more to get through.

Jack: (picks up another Bomb Plant) "Ho!" (And throws it at the other Pot) "YA!"

The Bomb Plant went inside the Pot, and it exploud. And now Jack and Pikachu get through.

Jack: (jumps on the platform, then over the ledge to the other side, runs up inside the entrence to the Cavern)

Pikachu: (always on Jack's left shoulder) "Jack, you sure about this?"

Well, if Jack can solve the Cavern, Jack can solve what is the problem with Valoo. If Jack finds out what is the problem, than it will go one. Will Jack and Pikachu slove the problem? Find out next time, on Epsidoe 28.

Notes:

-Jack has the New Item: Ocarina

-Jack and Pikachu meets the same Rito who met the Second Gymleader: Quill

-They meet the Leader, Medail (the Girl Rito), and Kowlair (the Rito Boy)

-Jack has to find a way to get to Valoo, and earn the Sky Sphere


	28. Chapter 28

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 28

The Dragon's Cavern

(Inside the Dragon's Cavern)

Pikachu: (on Jack's right shoulder, staring straight)

Jack: (walked inside, and found a merurl) "Whao. A Merurl. (stopped at the blocks) "Pikachu, look."

Pikachu: (looking at the Merurl) "...Their are dragons, right? Do they eat, (gulp) Pok'emon?"

Jack: (thinking) "Hmm, I have no clue. (found the boulders) "Not again."

Pikachu: "Hey Jack! Do you remember how to push and pull? You can grab the Block, a Boulder, and a solid wall."

Jack: (runs to the first, and push it) "Errrr." (then pushes the other) "Mmm, kee."

It created a passage. It's a real entrence.

Jack: (walked inside, and spotted the enemys) "We got company."

Pikachu: (staring at what Jack was looking at) "Goblins! Two of them!"

Jack: (pulled out his Sword and Shield) "Yeah, I say let's give them a welcome party." (jumps off, and charing the Goblins)

Pikachu: (doing the Battle Cry) "CHAAAARRRGE!"

It just got the Goblin's attention.

Goblins: (attention) "Ah." (spotted Jack and Pikachu coming)

Jack: (attacking the Goblins, by using his Sword, slicing) "YA!"

Pikachu: (shocking the Goblins with Thunder Bolt) "How About this!"

Goblins: (taking lots of hits from the electric and the sword, KOed and dissappear) "AAAAGGHH!"

The Goblins are non-other than Heardless. But if you defeat the goblins, they become KOed, and dissappear. But they will drop Items.

Jack: "That, take cares of that."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shouder) "I don't know about that." (looking at forward)

Jack: "Come'on. We got to find Medail. (looks around, and found a treasure on the left. Runs to it, and picks it up. Doing the Got Item Pose)

You Got the Skeleton Key! It only works on Dungeons and Caverns.

Jack: (puts it away, goes to the door, opens it, went it and close it)

This is where it gets ugly. The bourd is blocking the way. I heard you can slice it with a blade.

Jack: (runs to the bourd, and Slash it) "HA!"

It reveals a passage, and up ahead is...LAVA! This is bad. At least Jack and Pikachu are safe at the cliff. Looking down near the cliff is Lava. Don't worry, you won't die untill your HP is zero. Jack's however is full, like 40. If you feel on the Lava, and you touched it, it burns, and you will be back to where you started. Not at the beggining, at the area.

Jack and Pikachu: (walked near the ledge, looked down at the Lava)

Jack: "(whistel) "Look way down."

Pikachu: (frighten) "You can say that." (jumps off of Jack, and landed near him)

Jack: (walks left, and follows the path)

Pikachu: (saw Jack going, and follows him) "Hmm? Wait!"

Jack: "What?"

Pikachu: "Well, you see. I got a confecion to make."

Jack: (has no Problem) "What's that?"

Pikachu: (walks slow) "Well, you see, (spotted a Skeletion Body) "(gasp)" (looking at Jack, and runs to him, than follows him) "Pok'emon Don't have layers! I think they have Sleeves."

Jack: (near the Bridge) "Oh, come'on. (looking at Pikachu, coming) "Pok'emon, don't have sleeves."

Pikachu: (near Jack, looking at him)

Jack: "Beside, don't tell me you're afraid of heights. (showing Pikachu the bridge) "I mean, you can't be afraid of heights."

Pikachu: "No, it's just that I'm afraid of (staring at the Lava, at the bottom) "A Big Red Boiling Lava!"

Jack: (encourage Pikachu) "Come'on. (on the bridge) "You can trust me."

Pikachu: (staring at Jack)

Jack: "We'll just cross the boiling Lava, and will make it allive. I promise."

Pikachu: (walking infront of Jack, but still afraid) "Really?"

Jack: (nodded twice) "Really, Really."

Pikachu: "Okay, that feels much better."

Jack: "Turst me, we can make it alive."

Pikachu: (looking straight, walking forward) "Okay."

Jack: (follows Pikachu, staring straight) "Whatever you do, just don't look 'down'."

Pikachu: "Okay. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down."

When they reached halfway, untill Pikachu's feet step on a crack, and broke a Piece. The board feel all the way to the lava.

Jack and Pikachu: (stopped, and stared down at the lava, where it was broken)

Pikachu: "(gasp) Jack! I'm looking down!" (paniced, and away from the hole) "AAAGH!" (turn towards Jack, begging for mercy) "Oh Please Oh Please! I can't do this!"

Jack: (upset, a little mad, just couraged) "Come'on Pikachu! You and I are only halfway there."

Pikachu: "Please, lets go back. I don't like this!"

Jack: "Fine, you can go back!" (moving)

Pikachu: "Jack, no. You don't have to. Please don't."

Untill Jack took a step, and it made the Bridge Shake. It moved Left and Right, then back to stop.

Pikachu: (shocked, and jump back, over the hold, and land on the bridge, away from Jack right about 6 feet) "AAAAGGGGH! Don't do that!"

Jack: (showing a smirk on his Face, acting cool) "I'm sorry. Do what? (found the Idea) "Oh, (shook the Bridge) "This!"

The Bridge shook left and right, then stopped.

Pikachu: (begged from mercey) "Yes, Yes, Yes." (was looking at the bridge the whole time, and back at Jack)

Jack: (had an Idea, staring at the ceiling) "Yes, Yes, Yes. (looking at Pikachu, had an Idea, nodd) "Okay." (staring to shake the Bridge)

Jack is shaking the Bridge, so hard it got Pikachu to be a coward.

Pikachu: (paniced it all the way, through the bridge, walking backwards) "AAAAGGGGHHH! NO NO! I'm ganna Die, I'm ganna Die!"

Untill Pikachu reached to the other side with the cliff. He made it safe.

Pikachu: (had his eyes closed, but open his eyes, and found out he is standing on brimstone) "! Oh!"

Jack: (got rid of being mean, bend to his knees, and pet Pikachu on the head) "That all do Pikachu. That all do." (walking to the door, opens, and enters)

Pikachu: (stares at the Lava, looking at Jack, back at the lava, then at the Jack) "Cool." (runs with Jack, by following him)

(Inside the next Area, lots of Stones on the floor and on the wall)

Jack: (walked inside, and stops in the middle)

Pikachu: (near Jack, unsure) "Are you sure about this? This doen't look safe."

Jack: (walked up to the Armor Body, no skeleton)

Pikachu: "Because this Volcano will try and get us Killed!"

Jack: (puts the armors on himself, in the right order)

Pikachu: (staring at what Jack is doing, and talked to him straight) "What are you doing?"

Jack: (stops, and looked at Pikachu) "What? I'm putting Armor on." (continues putting Armor on)

Pikachu: "But Jack, you only need is a Helmet, a Long Pants of Silver, Body Armor, Long Arms, and Boots of Steel. Do you have any Idea if it is, Fire Proof?"

Jack: (already in armor, except the Helmet, holding them, and looked at Pikachu) "Look, just look through your nose, not your eyes. (puts the Helmet on) "Because, we got a mission that Mewtwo order us, and got to solve the problem." (walked upstairs)

Pikachu: (acting to cool) "Right. You handle the Dragon, (turned away) "I'll take care of the Stairs."

Jack: (grabed Pikachu's tail, and pulls him)

Pikachu: (felt its tail) "Hmm?" (pulled away) "Whao!"

While walking up stairs. Their is a door that is locked.

Jack: (pulls the key out, attached it on the lock, and unlocks it. Opens the door, and wents in)

In this room, it's kinda of Dark in here. No light in the room.

Pikachu: "Why is it dark in here?"

Jack: "I got no clue. Pikachu, can you learn Flash?"

Pikachu: "Well, it is a 'HM'."

Jack: (confuse) "What is this, 'HM' you speak of."

Pikachu: "I think it's called, 'Hidden Move'. I don't think I'm ready for the HM."

Jack: "Sorry Pikachu, I don't have this Hidden Move you speak of."

Pikachu: (depress) "Thanks Jack."

Jack: "But, if were lucky, (looking for something on his Pok'e Balls, and release it) "Come'on out. We need light."

It did show Red Flash, but a little light. It release Arcanine, the Big Fire Red Dog. The Fire Dog Pok'emon.

Arcanine: (can't see on the dark) "Arr?"

Jack: "Sorry Arcanine. (found an object) "Found it."

That was Pikachu's tail.

Pikachu: (felt it, that hurt) "Ouch!"

Jack: (let go of Pikachu's tail) "Sorry. (founds a stick, and show it to Arcanine) "Here it is. Can you burn the stick?"

Arcanine: (blows Fire on the stick, using a Flamethrower) "Arrr."

Jack and Pikachu: (cheery)

Jack: "That's it! (looking around then) "Now then."

Pikachu: (spotted something on the ceiling, have a bad feeling about this) "Uh, Jack."

Jack: (looking at Pikachu) "What?"

Pikachu: (pointing at the ceiling, frighten) "Eeee."

Jack: (looking at the ceiling, and only with a fright)

Arcanine: (the same with Jack)

The ceiling is covered with Zubats. All of them. They're asleep. They're covered in blue, and have no Eyes. One is about to awake.

Jack: (put fingers on his tounge, and puts it on the fire)

Jack put out the fire.

Jack: (used a napkin, and cleaned his hands up) "Okay, plan be. Will...walk across. (whisper) "But remember, keep in a low profile, and stick with me to the door. Be quiet."

You got to move the control stick lightly, if a harder Stick is move, you'll wake the bats. Plus, you can do is crounch with the L Button, and move the Control Stick.

Jack: (walks slowly by sneaking without a noise, remains whisper)

Pikachu and Arcanine: (like Jack, sneaks with him, in whisper)

They only halfway their, just a little futher.

Jack: (still sneaking, but also staring at the weird bats) "Strange. I never seen so many Bats."

Pikachu: (looking at what Jack is looking at) "They are not Bats. They're Zubats."

Jack: "I can't use my Pok'e Dex. It will awake them."

Closer, almost their, and ends up with the door.

Jack: "Perfect. I got to open it slowly, and crawl in." (opens it slowly, only a little light)

With a little light, it won't wake the Zubats. Untill it caught something on Pikachu's nose.

Pikachu: (caught something on its nose) "Hmm?" (trys to rub, but about to sneeze) "Ah, Ah."

Jack: (heard Pikachu, try to tell Pikachu something) "Hmm? Pikachu, don't."

Pikachu: (sneezed out loud) "AH-CHOO!"

Oooops. It got the Zubats waking up.

Jack, Arcanine, and Arcanine: (spotted the Zubats waking up, with fear)

Jack: (can talk with a normal, but frighten) "Uh-Oh."

The Zubats are going crazy, flying everywhere in the area.

Jack: "Thats not good! (Command Pikachu) "Pikachu! Thunderbolt them All!"

Pikachu: (building up electricity, and blast the Yellow Flash) "PI-KA-CHU!"

All the electricity is blasting every Zubat, with lots of sparks. All of them is taking it down.

Jack: (opens the door, and commands the Pok'emon) "Guys! Come'on!" (runs their)

Arcanine and Pikachu: (follows Jack the way out)

The Pok'emon, all the Zubats plus Pikachu and Arcanine escape. Including Jack.

(At the Second Floor)

The whole place has no Lava. But the walls are still red. That can be one thing, the Lave is at remains to the basement. All the Zubats escape, they only wanted to get out. Jack, Arcanine, and Pikachu were looking at the Zubats that are flying away.

Pikachu: (jumped on Jack's right shoulder, still staring at the Zubats) "Well, why would they live inside the room like that?"

Jack: "I have no clue." (using the Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned on one of the Zubats) "Zubats, the Bat Pok'emon. A nocturn Pok'emon that only likes the dark. It light, it runs away. Only a Dark and Fly type. With the fangs on it's teeth, will drain opponents HP."

Jack: "So that's it. I don't get why, (looking straight) "But, how do we get over there?"

Over at the other side, is the door. But the problem is how to get over there. The path is having chains, holding lots of platforms. Only three. And you need to find a way to get over there.

Jack: (pulled his Pok'e Ball, and command Arcanine) "Return Arcanine. You did well."

The Pok'e Ball made a Red Beam, and its body on the Arcanine returns to the Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (puts it away, and looking straight ahead) Now, let's see. We need away to get across, and all I ever see is the Platforms. I bet we can try and jump on each platform. Then over their.

Pikachu: "We could try."

Jack: "Watch." (jumped on the first Platform, then the second, then third, and landed on the brinstone platform. Near the Door) "Let's go." (opens the door, and enters the room)

The Door, Jack and Pikachu walked inside. The next Room, is a bit tough combat. Jack and Pikachu has to battle Goblins.

Jack: (pulled his two Pok'e Balls, and release them) "Come'on out."

Swellow the Blue Bird, and Linoone the Rushing Pok'emon appeared out of their Pok'e Balls.

Jack: (commands his Pok'emon) "Everyone, Battle Formation."

All the Goblins (all 20 appeared) jumped into action. Somehow with thier Clubs, Spears, and Swords. They need to attack.

Jack: (pulled his sword and shield out) "This is not what I had in mind. This will be easy."

Don't worry. You won't die on the game, just Knocked Out. Remember this rule carfully:

If a Trainer is Knocked Out/All of your Pok'emon Fainted, you game ends up at the Pok'emon of at the Beggining at the Dungeon.

Jack, Pikachu, Swellow, and Linoone are only Battling against 20 Goblin. Four against Twenty, 1 against 5. This should be good. With that defeating enemys, you gain EXP (Experence Points).

Jack: "Let's go!" (charging the Goblins)

His Pok'emon: (charging the Goblins too)

Goblins (all 20): (charging the Team: Jack, Pikachu, Swellow, and Linoone) "YA!"

All of them in a war. Untill the Goblins, been blown away by the Heroes. Jack is in luck. Swellow with Wing Attack, Linoone with Headbutt and Thief, Pikachu with Thunder Blast and Thunder Wave. However for Jack is Jedi Powers and Slash Sword. Jack gots a Melee, with Horizantal and Verticel. Want to try the spot light, try being surrounded by five Goblins. Jack is the Daredevil.

Jack: (jumps at the surround of five Goblins)

Five Goblins: (are the one with Swords, Green. Spotted Jack, came closer to strike attack) "AH!"

Jack has a trick on his sleves.

Jack: (makes a smirk on his face, and used the Force: Push on all five Goblins)

Five Goblins: (got pushed from the Force, blown away)

Great Move.

Jack: "I like to see Jena do that! She has no Jedi Skill."

Pikachu: "Um, Jack! A Little Help!"

Sudden, Pikachu is hand locked by a Blue Goblin. It's holding a Club, about to bonk him on the head.

Jack: (spotted the Blue Goblin)

One move, will make Pikachu KOed.

Jack: (used the Force: Speed, vanished out of no-where, and slice the Blue Goblin)

The Blue Goblin: (KOed, let go of Pikachu, and dissappeared)

Pikachu: (freed, and landed) "Thanks!" (continue the fight)

Jack: (continue the fight, still slicing the Goblins)

Somehow, it was to easy. Their is only One left, defensless.

Jack: (puts the Sword and Shield away) "Do the rest."

Untill out of no-where. The Last Goblin was attacked, and KOed easy. It's Linoone.

Swellow: (flys at the top of the third floor)

Pikachu: (climbs on the ladder to the third floor)

Jack: (bends his knees) "Great Job."

Linoond: (pulls the Item Out, and shows it to Jack)

Jack: (impress) "Nice. (takes the item from Linoone) "Oh yeah. You do have the ability to Pick Up Items. (petting Linoone) "I guess you are the Master of Theives."

Pikachu: (calling Jack) "Jack! Come'on!"

Jack: (called back to Pikachu) "Okay! (talking to Linoone) "Let's go." (runs to the ladder, and use the Force: Jump, to reach to the Third Floor) "Hu!"

Linoone: (follows Jack by climbing on the ladder up to the third floor)

Jack: (opens the door, and enters)

Pikachu, Swellow, and Linoone: (follows Jack)

(Outside the Volcano of the Cavern)

Pikachu: (confuse) "What is this?"

Jack: "I didn't do this. (looking at the top of the Volcano, and spotted a dragon head)

Pikachu, Swellow, and Linoone: (staring at what Jack is looking at)

Pikachu: "What are you looking at?"

Somehow, the head is a bit small to see. You need a telescope or binoculars.

Jack: (command Swellow) "Swellow."

Swellow: (got Jack's attention) "Swe."

Jack: (command Swellow) "Go, check it out, (points at the top of the volcano) "It might be something that is blocking the way."

Swellow: (heard the Command) "Swellow!" (and flys up to the Volcano)

Pikachu: "Will Swellow be okay?"

Jack: (walking through the path) "Come'on."

Linoone: (follows Jack)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (found the stairs, and on his right is the door)

Pikachu: (decide, by moving his body at the stairs, or the door) "Let's see, shall we go to the stairs. Or the door?"

Jack: (staring at the top of the Volcano, way at the sky) "Let's go up."

Pikachu: (fighten) "Okay, your the leader."

Jack: (walks up on the stairs)

Linoone: (walks up stairs too)

Jack: "What ever they lead us. It will lead towards 'Valoo'. The Sky Spirit."

Linoone: (heard something, turned towards the back, but still walking through the stairs, and it's found out something. Runs up)

Jack and Pikachu: (spotted Linoone running up the stairs, confuse)

Jack: "Hmm? Linoone? What is the matter?"

Pikachu: (turns, and found out something, frighten more) "Um, Jack."

Jack: (turn his head, and like Linoone, surprise) "Oh. (runs with Linoone) "Wait for ME!"

Pikachu: "And ME!"

The Stairs is colapsing, droping every Stair Stone to whole way down.

Jack: (running as fast as he could, without looking back)

Almost, they ran as fast, at the end is the ledge. And up ahead, Linoone came to a dead end.

Jack: (stops at the end, turns is fear) "This is the END!"

Untill, the stairs stopped. Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone are surrounded by a ledge path.

Jack: (confuse) "This is new." (follows the path, and come across a arena)

The Ledge reached is an Arena.

Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone: (walked inside, then stops)

Inside is only Three Goblins. Weird, I though Jack and his Pok'emon defeated them. And straight ahead is, 'Medail!'. What is whe doing here? When the door slamed them, it's a TRAP!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone: (heard the door slamed when they turn towards it, then looking straight)

Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone came to a Dead End. Its a Goblin Lv. 5, And a death for our heroes. Will they battle and defeat the LV. 5 Goblins and rescue Medail? Find out next Time on Episode 28

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu enters the Cavern

-At the end, they encounter is a Dead End over the battle against the LV. 5 Goblins.

-Linoone picked up a Special Item, and what Item Linoone took


	29. Chapter 29

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 29

Valoo and the Monster Inside

When we left, Jack and Pikachu has a mission (unlike people who don't care about the Combats), they are sent to find out about a Sky Spirit known as 'Valoo'. However, what ever Rito Tribe says is true, then the Sky Spirit is anger with growth won't stop it's violance. Mean while, Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone are at the arean with Three Goblins that are Level 5, and in jail at the ceil, is 'Medial'. They are almost near 'Valoo'. And he is acting all mad.

Jack: (pulled his Sword and Shield off, and in a Battle Postion)

Pikachu and Linoone: (in a Battle Postion)

The Door to the entrence is blocked, and they can't escape.

Goblin #1: (strike the Attack)

Jack: (Striked First with his Blade) "YA! (chasing him, battling against Goblin #1)

Goblin #2: (striking towards Pikachu)

Pikachu: (charging it's cheek with lots of Electricity, and blast the enemy with Thunder Bolt) "Pi-Ka-CHU!"

Goblin #2: (blasted by the Thunder Bolt, huried towards the wall)

Pikachu: (going after Goblin #2)

Goblin #3: (raised his Sword at Linoone)

Linoone: (does Thief, kicked the Goblin on the hand, and stole the Sword)

Goblin #3's Sword is stolen by Linoone.

Linoone: (use his mouth to hold the Sword, swings it at Goblin #3)

Goblin #3: (took that hit) "AAGGHH!"

However, the fighting is still going.

Jack: (doing the Force: Push, on Goblin #1)

That Goblin took the hit, blown away, but not out of the arena.

Goblin #1: "AAGGHH!" (on the wall)

Jack: (charging Goblin #1) "HAAAAAA!"

Goblin #1: (jumped up, like a rocket)

Jack: (jumps, and used the Force: Push)

The Force worked, and pushed the Goblin #1 out of the Arena.

Goblin #1: (blown away, and down off the volcano) "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Jack earned EXP.

Pikachu: (still shocking Goblin #2) "CHUUUUU!"

Goblin #2: (still electricuted from Pikachu's Attack. still taking lots of hit) "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Pikachu: (used its tail, hit the Goblin in the air) "Ha! YA!"

Goblin #2: (taking those hits) "OH! AGH!"

Pikachu: (kicked the Goblin out of the Arean) "Bye!"

Goblin #2: (kicked out of the Arena) "AAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Pikachu earned EXP.

Linoone: (still swinging the Sword towards Goblin #3)

You know it hurts.

Goblin #3: (taking the slice) "AGH! AAGGHHH!"

Linoone: (batter up! And swinged it strong on Goblin #3)

Goblin #3: (was hit, and blown away, out of the Arena) "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He is going...going...gone! Hurray from the Home Team!"

Jack: (cheering Linoone) "Nice Shot!"

Untill the Monterus Bird is lifting an Enemy Warhog. Like the one from Forrben Crystal Forest (or Crystal Forest Temple), it's only three.

Jack: (spotted the Enemy Warhogs) "Brace yourselves!"

This is Madness, this is cheating!

Jack: (taking Enemy Warhog #1) "Let's Go!" (charging him)

Pikachu: (taking Enemy Warhog #2) "All Right!" (building electric spark on its cheeks)

Linoone: (taking Enemy Warkog #3, breath out with it's nose, and charging the Enemy Warhog #3)

Warhog #1: (swing its Spear at Jack)

Jack: (jumped over it, and doing the Sword Plant at the Warhog Enemy #1) "YAAAA!"

With a White Flash, move the diangle from up-right to down-left, means thats gatta hurt.

Enemy Warhog #1: (took lots of damage, KOed) "GAWAAAGGGGHHHH!" (disappeared, and left an Item)

Enemy Warhog #2: (charges towards Pikachu, with his Spear)

Pikachu: (charging at Enemy Warhog #2, then jumped over him, and launched a Thunder Blast at the enemy) "CHU!"

Enemy Warhog #2: (took lots of damage, KOed) "GAWAAAAGGGGHHH!" (disappeared, and left another Item)

Enemy Warhog #3: (looked around, looking for Linoone) "Huh!" (keeps turning around)

Linoone: (still using Theif, and stole the Skeleton Kecklece, then slice the enemy)

Enemy Warhog #3: (took the attack, and KOed) "GAHWAAAAGGGGHHHH!" (disappeared, and left an Item)

That's it. All the Enemys are gone.

Jack: (picks up all the Items: two Skeleton Keckleces, and a Potion) "That's it. All the Skeleton Keckleces, and a Potion." (runs to the ceil, the stops infront)

Pikachu and Linoone: (follows Jack)

The Battle is over. Ooops, I forgot, Linoone Gained EXP. Since the battle is over, the ceil is open, and release Medail.

Medail: (runs to Jack, hugs him with lots of tear. She is crying) "Jack! Thank You!"

Jack: (beinged hugged from Medail, felt Blushed)

Pikachu and Linoond: (surprise at Medail)

Medail: (smiles, and starting to pet Pikachu and Linoone, still looking at Jack) "Jack, I figure out what is causing all this."

Pikachu and Linoone: (being petted from Medail, felt better)

At their from the Arena, you can see the Dragon. It's body is read, fat, and blue Wings. It can fly still, and it does have nails.

Medail: (worried) "The monster. Their is a monster, messing with Valoo's tail. If that monster is not destroyed, Valoo will cause the daylight to remain that way. And no Moonlight. Please Jack, I beg of you. (bowed ounce) "You got to destory the monster, and save the earth. We're depending on you. You got the thing that might help, right? You need a 'Boss Key' to help you. I'll try, and help the Sky Spirit. Good Luck!" (stops petting, and flys away)

Jack: (use his Jedi Powers, and founds the exit)

I'll skip the whole thing, because the they will land on the plantform.

Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone: (landed where the door is)

Jack: (fixed himself) "Right. The door is right about...(looked behind, and moved his body towards the door) "Here."

Pikachu and Linoone: (looking at what Jack is looking at)

Pikachu: "You ready?"

Jack: "Let's go." (walked towards the Door, open it, and enters)

Pikachu and Linoone: (enters the room)

(Inside the next room)

When they enter the room. It feels a bit hot. It's not burning you. Way at the front is a lava, and passed is the upstairs to the Boss's Room. Medail is right, you need a Boss Key. On Jack's left is another door. This time their is no Lava.

Jack: (pulls out the Pok'e Ball, and returns Linoone) "Return Linoone, you desurb a rest."

Linoone is ruturn to his Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (puts the Pok'e Ball away, opens the door, and enters)

Pikachu: (jumped on Jack's left shoulder)

At the last room, their is a Monster that looks like a giant worm with one eye, about 2'00 ft., Black all over, plus a Fire Type, it got chompers, plus pointie legs (all six. Three on the left, and three on the right). They're are about 3 of them. You should find a way to beat them all down.

Jack: (pulls his Sword and Shield) "I can't use Psyduck, becasue he doesn't know Water Attacks. So I can learn to use the Parry Attack." (walked up towards one of the enemys, in Postion)

The Enemy that looked like a worm, I think I'll just call it Fire Worm.

Fire Worm: (spotted Jack, and about to attack. Open it's mouth, and chomped at him)

Jack: (dodge it by jump up, and Sword Plant it) "Si! HA!"

Fire Worm: (felt that attack, and disappeared. Left an Item)

Two Enemys are left. It got their attention, and coming in slowly with their chompers, open.

Jack: (jumps in the air)

Two Fire Worms: (attacked only downward)

Jack: (Plant Sword on the first, then jumped on the second with a Sword Plant again) "Ha-YA! Si-KA! (jumps off of them) "Si."

All the Fire Worms are destoryed, and reveals a Golden Treasure.

Jack: (runs to it, and opens it. Gots it, and doing the Got Item Pose)

You got the Boss Key! This will get you to the Boss's Area.

Jack: (runs out of the room, opens the door, and enters)

It looks as though, Jack forgot how to get across the Lava Pool. Then looking up, spotted a hook, it's no point, and it has something that can get you to the other side.

Jack: (staring at the thing, grabs the Grappling Hook, aims at it, and throws it)

The Grappling Hook is attached, and ready to swing.

Jack: (jumps, and hangs on with a bit swing. Jumps off) "HA!" (landed away from the Lava, walked up stairs, unlocks it with the Boss Key, opens the door, and enters the room)

The Boss Door open, and into the room.

(Inside the Boss's Room)

Jack and Pikachu: (inside the room, looking straight, both down slowly, and up slowly)

At the room, at the bottom of the Pool is Lava. A big circle is Red Boiling Lava Pool. Their are platforms that are bourds, and at the ceiling is...'Valoo's Tail!'. If the Tail is up their, where is the monster? Sudden, a rumble come from the Lava Pool. Is the monster in the Lava Pool? It appeared. The Monster. Its like a giant scorpion, it gots a shell, no stinger, just claws, chompers, and One Eyes. That monster is fire proof.

Jack and Pikachu: (brace themself)

Jack needs a plan, untill the monster won't attack. Untill Jack has an Idea: He will use the Grappling Hook on the Dragon's Tail, and swing to the other side untill the ceiling piece is dropped on the monster.

Jack: (grabs his Grappling Hook, and throws it at the Tail)

The Tail caught the Grappling, and Jack pulled it.

(Outside of the Cavern)

Valoo: (surprise, felt his tail) "AAAAARRRRR!" (looking down on his right)

(Back inside)

Jack: (jumps, and swings over the Monster, at the other side jumps off, and landed) HA!"

The ceiling is colapsing, and droped its piece on the Monster. It broke down its shell (its only broken). And now its sinking in the Lava Pool.

Jack and Pikachu: (turn their body towards the Lava Pool)

The Monster is coming back, and placed the piece back at the ceiling. The tail is back, and the monster is too.

Jack: (aims at the Tail, and throws only the hook)

The Hook grabs the tail, nice an tight.

Jack: (jumps, and swings to the other side, over the monster. At the other side, jumps off, and landed)

Valoo: "BAAAAAARRRRRR!"

The Ceiling colasped again, and droped the huge Piece on the Monster. The Monster's Shell is breaking more. One last hit, and it's the real battle. The Monster Sank again.

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the Lava Pool)

Oh, here we go again. The Monster is coming back, and placed the piece back at the ceiling. The tail is back, and the monster is too.

Jack: (aims at the Tail, and throws only the hook)

The Hook grabs the tail, nice an tight.

Jack: (jumps, and swings to the other side, over the monster. At the other side, jumps off, and landed)

Valoo: "BAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

The Piece of the Ceiling, this time Giant Size, fell on the Monster, and the Monster's shell is broken. Now it's really mad, and revealed its true form.

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the monster with a surprise)

Jack: (put the Grappling Hook away, and pulls his Sword and Shield out. In Postion)

The Monster strike first, and used its claws towards Jack.

Jack and Pikachu: (dodge it)

The Monster missed.

Jack: (Melee Attack on the Monster with Horizantal Slash) "Ha-Ha-Ya-YA!"

The Monster moved out of the way, but was damaged. Then striking again.

Jack and Pikachu: (dodged it)

The Monster's Claw is stuck on the floor.

Jack: (commands Pikachu) "Thunder-Blast!"

Pikachu: (build with electricity, and zapping the Enemy) "Pi-Ka-CHU!"

The Monster is effected, and is really mad. This time Double Claw, the monster striked it down towards out hero.

Jack and Pikachu: (jumped in the air)

However, one of the claws didn't miss.

Jack: (took lots of damage. HP: 10, but won't give up, jumps toward the Enemy) "HAAAAA!" (and throws it at the Eye) "YAH!"

The Sword is thrown, and aimed a Bull's Eye. The Monster is destoryed. Jack did it! Pikachu Helped too. They Both did it! Jack and Pikachu gains EXP. Something is happening to the Lava Pool, like its drying up. Soon, it is no longer a Lava Pool, but a Brimstone. And the Monster is cooked up, and Dead. With that much only one hit, the Heart Container appeares, heals Jack's wounds.

Jack: (jumps on the dead monster, takes his Sword back, jumps off of the monster, and grabs the Heart Container. doing the Got Item Pose)

You got the Heart Container! Now you HP is increase by 3, same with your Pok'emon. Plus both you and your Pok'emon's health is restored, up to full health.

And now, a warp appears.

Jack and Pikachu: (steps on the Warper, and enters)

The Warper is doing a magic trick, and made Jack and Pikachu disappear.

(With Valoo)

Valoo: (felt the Monster is gone, and all better) "BRRRRRRR!"

(At the Lake of the Hot Pool)

Medail: (explain it to Quill, the Leader, and the Guards) "You see, I was with Jack, and-" (was inturupted by Valoo)

Everyone heard Valoo's voice, speaks.

Valoo: "BRRRR! BRRRRRRRRRRR!"

(At shore, with the Beach)

Jack and Pikachu: (appeares from the Warper)

Jack: (slowly down, and landed)

Somehow, Jack and Pikachu made it alive. A voice like a girl spoken, just to get Jack's and Pikachu's attention. It's Medail's voice.

Medail: "Jack! Pikachu!"

Jack and Pikachu: (heard Medail, and turn towards her)

However, she is not alone. Kowlair is with her. He is holding the Sky Sphere with him. Infront of Medial.

Medail: "So, what do you say, Kowlair?"

Kowlair: (felt guilty, and sorry) "Um, Jack. I'm sorry. I, I was a jerk. I should of treated like you and your Pok'emon like a warrior. So, I was wrong. (looking sad, and looking down) "I wish, I was like you. All the adventures, all the excitment, and all the attractions."

Medail: (cheers Kowlair up) "Cheer up. You will, I promise. You will be."

Kowlair: (decided to give the Sphere to Jack) "So, here. Insted, it will be in your own hands. Give it to you is the right thing. I heard you need it for something, you get on. You desurb it."

Jack: (takes the Sphere off of Kowlair without being rude, and doing the Got Item Pose)

You got Sky Sphere. It is a treasure from the Sky Spirit himself.

Everyone (Jack, Pikachu, Kowliar, and Medail), just got Valoo's attention. They are all looking at him. He is way up, and you can hear him speak.

Valoo: "BRRRRRR!"

Medail: "Jack, did you hear that? It is naming you: 'Jack Davis, Pok'emon Hero!"

Valoo: "BRRRRRRRR!"

Medail: "And, you must find the next Sphere. Plus, learn the God's control? I wonder if it has to do with the shrine?"

Kowlair and Medail: (looking at Jack)

Jack and Pikachu: (looking at Kowlair and Medail)

Medail: "Well, we better go."

Kowlair: (felt brave at Jack) "Well, I'm ganna go see the Great Valoo." (runs off)

Medail: (staring at Kowlair) "Kowlair! Wait! (look at Jack) "Well, good bye. And thank you for saving the Island." (and runs to follow Kowlair)

(At the shrine)

It's a bit of a small Island. Jack and Pikachu just swims their, and founds a mystic notes.

"If somebody knows their power, the play the song now! Follow the Icons, and play along. Mess up, then try again."

Jack: (grabs his Ocarina, and reads the Musicle Notes)

It goes in this Order:

Up, Right, Left. Up, Right, Left.

Jack: (puts his mouth on the mouthpiece, closed his eyes, and plays the notes like this)

Up, Right, Left, Up, Right, Left!

You learned the Wind Control!

The wind is coming, and blows where Jack and Pikachu was!

Jack and Pikachu: (saw the Wind changed)

Somehow, for a begginer, Jack is good at Ocarinas. Untill a Man appeared ontop of his cloud appeared, with his blue cloud. He is wearing what God People wear. Like a suit, it's white, all on the pants and shirt. He is a god!

God: (near Jack on the left side, looking at what direction the wind went) "Hmmm. That is a fine wind. Swishy, and Whooshy. I like that!"

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards their left, and surprise at the man)

God: (turn towards his right, and found Jack and Pikachu) "Ho. So, it was you. I heard about you two. You, the boy with brown hair and a red cap, you must be Jack Davis! And your electric mouse, its Pikachu, no? I heard all about you two. You were famous. My name is Huses! God of Wind! However, I'm in a dread horrur. (flys in front of the little spine) "As you can see, someone or something stole my precious item. It is called the 'Pain Braclet'. If it falls, or wears it into the wrong hands, or on the wrong wrist. That person has to fix the problem, untill it is come off. If you make a mistake, or talked about someone that is special, it becomes worse. And One mistake can take a squeeze. If you keep doing mistakes, you will die. Jack, Pikachu, I need a favor. Find that Item, and return it to me. I will keep an Eye on you. If you do, promise you will return back to the Spine of Pain." (flys away)

Pain Bracelet? How is Jack going to get a Pain Bracelet. Sooner or later, Jack has to return home, and head back.

Jack and Pikachu: (gets on the boat, and surfs back south)

And so, traveling back, Jack and Pikachu must find the Item, before it falls into the wrong wrist. If you puts it on himself, he will die to death, and the world is doom. Will Jack and Pikachu get back on time. Find out on the next Episode 30.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu fights the Monster inside, and destroys it

-Jack gots the Sky Sphere

-Jack's new Mission is to find the Pain Bracelet, before it falls into the wrong wrist or hand


	30. Chapter 30

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 30

Battle the Rival

(Inside the Faith's Chamber)

Jack: (stands infront of the stachue, and performs the pray)

Inside, Jack and Pikachu are praying for their victory to battle against the demon, known as 'Akoo'. With the praying, a person, but in spirit appeares. It turns towards Jack, and begins the speak to him.

Faith: "Summonier, Jack. I have recieve your call. You, are here for a summonier's upgrade. Aren't you?"

Jack: (stares at the Faith, nodd)

Pikachu: (stares at the Faith)

Its a man, with all the lether, and brown long pants, he is the Faith.

Faith: "Well Jack, you are mistaken. All the travelers think its a Summonier's Upgrade. But on this, we Faiths who give to the summoniers, give them an Aeon. You already got an Aeon from Black City. The Temple was known to be the Prayers place. Summonier Jack Davis, I will give you an Aeon that will guide you to your path. If you visit that Temple, you got an Aeon. But here, you get the next Aeon. We call them, 'Pok'emon Aeons'. The Orb you got, you can only summon the Legendary Pok'emon. If you have the Orb, you can summon it. You did get both Lugia's and Mewtwo's, don't you? They are not Aeons, they can be summon if you hold them with you. But you only have one Guider. They say you can have up to three guiders. I wish you good luck."

The Faith said its last word, then vanished.

(Outside, near the Temple)

Jack: (coming down stairs, walking up infront of Mewtwo, then stop. stares at him in the eye)

Mewtwo: "I guess I didn't tell you, didn't I? (turns towards Jack, with his arms crossed) "Well Jack, any luck?"

Jack: (raise his eyes brows, like a mean look) "Why did you lie to me?"

Mewtwo: "I want to make sure you didn't know about this. I want you to solve it. If you gain all the knowledge, you will learn about this world."

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (walks through the desert, heading south)

Pikachu: (looks at Mewtwo, normal) "Your kidding? Jack has to solve it...himself?"

Mewtwo: (looks at Pikachu) "Yes. (looks at both Jack and Pikachu) "However, not many want to learn from their guiders."

Jack: "I have to solve it, myself. On my journey?"

Mewtwo: "Yes."

: (stops Jack's, Pikachu's, and Mewtwo's) "Well, well, well. Davis and his Pok'emon."

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (stops, and look towards the person)

Look familiar, like Gary Oak, 'Peter.' Jack's Rival.

Peter: (up to somethink with a smirk) "I see you haven't raise your Pok'emon."

Jack: (mad at Peter) "What, is that, suppose to mean!"

Peter: "Didn't you know. The rumor say, that you joined the Blitz Ball team."

Jack: "Sheesh, do you always know everything!"

Peter: "Are they going to, 'Do their best', again? (taunts) "Because I'm better then you!"

Jack: (mad now) "That's It! (pushed the Battle Button on his Pok'e Dex) "Me and You! Six against Six!"

Peter: "Bring it." (push the button on his Pok'e Dex)

Them both Pok'e Dex push, and activates the Battle Formation. With both Pok'e Dex, it makes an E-Reader, one for the Deck, and one for Discard Pile.

Jack: (doing the Battle Deck Formation, grabs his Deck, and place it on the Deck side, then draws seven cards)

Peter: (pulled his Deck from his Deck Pocket, and doing the Deck Formation. placed his Deck on the Deck side, then drawn seven cards)

Jack and Peter: (said the word) "Let's Duel!"

Jack's Pok'emon VS Peter's Pok'emon. The Rival Battle Begins.

Jack: _("Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Jena, I need your support. Faith, guide me!")_

Peter: "Since I'll be honest, I'll let you, go first."

Jack: "Fine." (looks at his hand, looks at the field, pulls a Pok'e Ball, and throws it in the field) "Go! I choose you!"

The Ball is in the air, and release a Rushing Racoon, with alot of fur, 'Linoone'.

Linoone: "Li-noone!"

Jack: (plays an Energy, then two cards, face-down) "I'll just play an Energy Colorless, and two cards, face-down. That ends my turn, because I cannot attack on my first turn. And so will you."

Peter: "Fine, but do you remember this, (throws a Pok'e Ball, at the field)

The Ball is in the air, and release a dog with black, all over and fangs. It's like the small puppy with black fur, except this is fearless.

Mightyana: "ARRGG! ARRRRR!"

Jack and Linoone: (shocked)

Jack: "Yikes!"

Linoone: "Li-noone!"

Peter: "Thanks to his ability, Mightyana can cut my Oppoent's Attack power. (then plays three cards, face-down) "Then these all three, face-down. I'll end my turn."

Jack: "Lucky." (draws at card, and stares at Mightyana) _("Lucky, that thing can do that again, if its sent to the field again. I need a stradegy")_ (spotted something on Mightyana) _("Wait! What are those on his eys! I think I got it!")_

What ever Jack spotted, the thing looks like glasses (except black), and just like Jena's, their Sunglasses.

Jack: (commands Linoone) "Linoone! Thief Attack!"

Linoone: (charges towards Mightyana) "Li-noone!"

Peter: (no fear) "Pafetic! (commands Mightyana) "Mightyana, dodge it, then Crunch!"

Mightyana: (jumps out of the way)

Linoone miss the attack. But Mightyana missed something on his eyes.

Mightyana: (growed, then forgot something) "ARRR! Arr?"

Of course, Linoone stole Mightyana's Sunglasses. Wait, the ability from the Sunglasses, its really called, 'Black Glasses.' It increase Dark Attack's moves. Since Linoone has Black Glasses on, his Theif Attack increase.

Peter: "That's pretty clever, but you forgot Mightyana's attack."

Mightyana: (its teeth shine, and open wide to use Crunch)

Linoone: (dodged it from Mightyana's attack, then landded)

Jack: "Clever, huh? It's your turn."

Peter: (draws a card, then plays it face down) "I'll use this card (revealse the card) "This will only work on Pok'emon that are Dark Types. Since I have a Dark Pok'emon, it gets a Full Moon. Here's how it goes, it only works on Pok'emon that are, dark types. Since I have one, It will regan, by one, HP. Then, (commands Mightyana) "Mightyana, Crunch!"

Mightyana: (charges towards Linoone)

Jack: "I don't think so. (reveals the trap) "I reveal my face-down card. 'Illusion."

Soon, many of Linoones appeared, then Mightyana's Attack failed. The Linoone's are surrounding Mightyana. It made the black dog, confuse.

Jack: "Its like a game! You got to find the real one."

Peter: (has a plan) "Oh no, what should I do? I know what to do. (plays the card, face-up) "Watch your Linoone, Jack."

Jack: (keep his eye on his Linoone) "Hmm?"

Sudden, all the Linoone's disappear, except one.

Linoone: (shocked) "Li!"

Jack: (shocked) "What? What happen!"

Peter: "This card, can get rid of your Trap Card, anytime it wants. It's called, 'Remove Trap'. (commands Mightyana) "Mightyana, Attack Linoone, directly!"

Mightyana: (charging Linoone)

Jack: _("I got no choice")_ (commands Linoone) "Linoone! Attack Mightyana!"

Linoone: (charging Mightyana)

Both are in a clash. Charging eachother. What is Jack, thinking?

Peter: "You can't do that!"

Jack: "Yes I can! With this!" (plays the Card)

With a Black Screen, and White Flash, both Pok'emon attacked each other.

Mightyana and Linoone: (landed seperated away from eachother)

Peter: "So what, your Linoone took damage."

Jack: "Wrong. I play the card, 'Courage Attack'. Insted, both Pok'emon must attacked each other. I may have lost 20 LP, but it increase my Linoone's attack. (LP: 280) "Plus, it cuts your Pok'emon defense, and increase my Pok'emon's Defense. Take a look are your a Pok'emon's HP."

Mightyana: (HP: 3/7) (Tired) "Arr. Arr. Arr."

Peter: (shocked) "What have you done!"

Linoone: (HP: 5/7)

Jack: "That has to hurt."

Peter: (mad at Jack, then plays a card, face down) "Hmp. I'll just play this card, face down, and end my turn."

Jack: "Thank you." (draws a card) "I think, I'll just end this. (plays a card, face down, and commands Linoone) "Linoone, Sabor Claws!"

Linoone: (charges towards Mightyana) "Liii!" (slashes Mightyana with its claws) "NOOOOONE!"

Mightyana: (took alot of damage, death cry) "AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" (fell to the ground, fainted) "Arrrrgh."

Peter: (shocked at Mightyana) "Mightyana!"

Jack: (cheers Linoone) "Way to go!"

Linoone: (cheer) "Li-noone!"

Peter: (pulls the Pok'e Ball out, and returns Mightyana) "Return, Mightyana."

The Ball shot a black beam on Mightyana, and Mightyana is return to the ball.

Peter: (looks at Jack, in the eye) "You may be lucky Jack. But, I'll play my hidden card, 'Replace Increase'. (plays the card, face-up. then pulls another Pok'e Ball, and throws it to the field) "I'll replace my Mightyana, to Hariyama!"

The ball is thrown in the air, and release a Pok'emon with big hands, and is bigger then Peter and Jack. Is like no mouth, and a red hooly skirt, except red. And like a sumo wresler.

Hariyama: "Hari-yama!"

Peter: "When my Pok'emon, that are weak against that Pok'emon, I can replace it with the Pok'emon that is the other's weakness. Like for example: 'When you destory Mightyana that is a Dark Type, it allows me to replace it with the Dark Type's weakness. Fight Types. Plus, if that happens, it increasse my Hariyama's Attack Points, by five."

Jack and Linoone: (shock)

Jack: "(gasp) That can't be!"

Linoone: "Li! Linoone!"

Peter: "That's right. (commands Hariyama) "Hariyama! Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama: (charges Linoone) "Hari-Yama!"

Jack: (commands Linoone) "Linoone! Run! Your Faster!"

Linoone: (runs away from Hariyama)

Hariyama: (chases Linoone) "Ri, Ri, Ri, Ri!"

Peter: "You can't escape, that easy! (plays the face-down card) "I'll play, 'Slow Speed!"

Jack: (shock) "Oh No!"

Peter: "Oh, yes! Linoone becomes slow, and my Hariyama will take him, out."

Linoone's speed is decrease to 1. Jack can panic now.

Hariyama: (arm thrusted Linoone) "Hari-Yama!"

WHAM!

Linoone: (whacked away by Hariyama) "Linooooooone!"

BAM! Towards the palm tree.

Linoone: (fell to the ground, fainted)

Jack: (shocked at Linoone) "Linoone! No!"

Linoone: (trys to get up, but fail, and knocked out) "Lliii, noone."

Jack: "(gasp)" (pulls his Pok'e Ball, and returns Linoone) "Return Linoone."

The ball struck a white beam, and hit Linoone. And it made Linoone, back inside the ball.

Jack: (a little at Linoone) "I'm very proud of you Linoone. You did well. (but still mad at Peter) "I'm not down yet! (pulls at Pok'e Ball, and throws it at the field) "Go! Swellow!"

The Ball is thrown, and release a blue bird.

Swellow: "Swellow!"

Jack: _(This should help. Hariyama cannot reach to Swellow, because Swellow can fly.) _(plays an Energy Card) "I'll play another Colorless Energy. Then (plays a card, face down) "Play this face down. (commands Swellow) "Swellow, take flite!"

Swellow: (flys in the air, by flapping its wings, in the air, he goes) "Swellow!"

Peter: "Fine."

Jack: "Then, I'll end my turn."

Peter: (draws a card, and acitvates it) "I'll play this card. Its called 'Final Punch'. Its a Knock-Out Attack, that make a Pok'emon, faint quickly. (commands Hariyama) "Hariyama! Attack Swellow! Don't let him get away!"

Hariyama: (jumps towards Swellow) "Hari!"

Hariyama jumped in the air, and about to attack.

Jack: "Hold it their! I'll play this! (plays the face-down card) "Hyper Speed!"

Swellow: (dodge it quick, like a sonic jet)

Hariyama's attack, failed.

Peter: (shocked, when Hariyama missed) "What!"

Jack: "My Pok'emon's speed incresse, and then, when your Pok'emon's attack failed, this allows me to draw one card. (draws a card) "Then, you end your turn."

Peter: (stares at Jack) "Fine, I'll end my turn."

Jack: (draws a card) "Thank you. (commands Swellow) "Now, Swellow! Arial Flight!"

Swellow: (charging towards Hariyama, and strock it down) "SWE-LLOOOOOW!"

Slash from the hit, Hariyama is taken down. With one hit.

Hariyama: (felt alot of damage, and falls to the ground) "Hari-Yama!"

BAM!

Hariyama: (fainted) "Hari-yama."

Peter: (shocked at Hariyama) "Impossible!"

Jack: "Sweet, huh?"

Peter: (pulls the Pok'e Ball out, and return, about mad) "Return, you need to rest up, Hariyama. (stares at Jack, in the eys) "This isn't over. (pulls a weird ball) "Its not over!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Swellow: (surprise at what Peter gots)

Jack: "What is that!"

Swellow: (flys low, on the lever)

Peter: (throws the Ball, towards the field) "GO! TANCAT!"

The Ball is thrown in the air, and release a cat. Odd, I think Jack got a sense of humor.

Jack: (spotted the Tancat, about to laugh)

This is odd, Tancat is...small, and all the black stripes. It looks easy to beat.

Jack: (laughs) "AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Zucion! I cannot believe it! Tancat! Your Pok'emon!" (continues Laughing)

Peter: (get a mad mood, and yells at Jack) "DAVIS! SHUT UP! NO!"

Jack: (stops laughing) "Ah ha, ha. I'm sorry. (takes a deep breath) "I figure I might be funny. (brave) "Okay, Swellow, (pulls the Pok'e Ball out) "Retrun. You did well, and I will not let you get hurt."

Swellow: (agrees with Jack) "Swellow."

The Ball shot a white beam, and return Swellow to the ball.

Jack: (puts it away, and looks at Pikachu) "Pikachu. Are you Ready?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jack, nodd) "Got it!" (runs to the field, in a battle postion. Then, had a bad feeling about Tancat) "Huh?"

Jack: (confuse at Pikachu) "Huh? What is the matter?"

Pikachu: "It's Tancat! (looks at Jack) "Something is not right, with him."

Jack: (stares at Tancat) "I don't get it. (shocked, and found out something weird about Tancat) "(Gasp)"

Peter: (makes a smirk at Jack) "Correct, Tancat is not a cute Pok'emon. I made my Tancat, deadly."

Peter is right. Fancat is not normal. With red eyes, Tancat is deadly. Plus, its more taller then Pikachu, only one inch away.

Jack: "Pikachu, becarful."

Peter: (draws a card) "Aw, finanly. Something I can use. (plays the card) "Go! 'Negitive Energy'! With this, all energy that is played before, goes to Tancat!"

All the energys that is lost from play, goes to Tancat, and it made it stronger.

Peter: (commands Tancat) "Tancat! Attack! Crush Claw!"

Tancat: (made a powerful dash, and chaging Pikachu, with its claws) "REOOW!"

Jack: (plays the hidden card) "I'll play! 'Positive Energy'! When Negitive Energy is played, My Pok'emon gains energy that I choose, and I choose Electric. When that happens, it gives me the advantage to activate all the energys. Pikachu, time for the powerful attack. (commands Pikachu) "Pikachu! 'THUNDER RAGE!"

Pikachu: (building alot of electricity, and blast a Giant Sized Yellow Flash Sphere! Enough size to take down a city, and colloseum. When it disappeared, Jack, Pikachu, and Peter remains. But, what about Tancat?

Tancat: (already fainted)

Nevermind, what I asked.

Peter: (shocked at his Tancat, pulled his Pok'e Ball out, and return, mad) "Fine, return Tancat. (looks at Jack and Pikachu) "Jack, I amit defeat. You may have win the battle, but the colloseum will be tougher to beat. I will, defeat you, someday. Davis, we meet again, someday." (walked backwards, away from Jack, stops, and throws a black ball)

When the Black Ball is thrown, it release a Black Smoke.

Jack: "HEY! (used his arm, to make sure the smoke ball doesn't get near him)

Pikachu and Mewtwo: (took cover by Mewtwo's barrier)

When the Smoke cleared...Peter is gone! He vanished without sight.

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (checked to see, if it's cleared)

Jack: "Is he...gone?"

Mewtwo: (got rid of the barrier) "I think so."

Jack: (looked everywhere)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Mewtwo: "He is not here."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "So, where to?"

Mewtwo: (using its Pshchic Power, and found the next Badge) "Head south, towards to Yellow Field."

Jack: (looks at south) "Hmmmm...Good point."

Jack and Mewtwo: (walks south, through the desert)

Mewtwo: "Well Jack, we need to get you, a new Aeon."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "You sure about this?"

Mewtwo: (closed his eyes) "...Basicly, yes."

Jack: (looks straight) "I hope you're right. And, did you return Jena's Sunglasses?"

Mewtwo: (rolled his eys, towards Jack, nervous) "..."

Jack: "I guess that is a no. But, I'm sure she can buy another."

Mewtwo: (felt better) "I hope you're right."

Jack: (holding the Black Glasses) "But, a least I got the Black Glasses. Might come in handy."

Well, if Jack can master the Black Glasses, he might put it on Linoone. On his next journey. He will recieve the Next Badge. Will he reach to the next area, or battle Peter again. Find out, on the next Episode of Pok'emon: Hero Quest. Episode 31.

Notes:

-Jack figure out it's not a summonier's not upgrade. Summonier's only get Aeons

-Jack battle Peter, and defeated Peter

-Jack got a new Item, Black Glasses

-Pikachu learned a new move: 'Thunder Rage'


	31. Chapter 31

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 31

Primapes's Traritory

(At Professer's Place)

Professer Einstine: (drinking Tea, slirping, then sigh) "(sigh) Nothing like a good Tea in the Afternoon." (drinking her Tea)

Somehow, the Professer is just drinking her Tea the whole time. Showing all the Pok'emon she care about, she is still doing research. He is just inside the room with the wooden floor. Untill the phone rang, and a Pok'emon had to get it for him.

Professer: (heard the ringing, and spotted a Pok'emon coming) "Oh."

It was Crabby. The Crab Pok'emon.

Crabby: (coming to the Professer with the phone)

Professer: "Thank you." (picked it up, and answered) "Hello?"

: (Kinda of a voice that sound familar) "Hello? Professer?"

Professer: (surprise) "Yes, this is Professer Einstine speaking. May I ask 'who is this?"

: (spoke Mario's language) "It's a-me, Jack Davis!"

Professer Einstine: (surprise) "! Jack!" (put is on screen)

The screen showing a boy with what looks like Ash except with Brown Hair, Green Eyes, Brow Eye Brows, and about ounce a size the Ash's. It's Jack!

Jack: (talking on the phone, at the other side of the island) "I fool you didn't I?"

Professer: (mad) "Jack Davis, that wasn't funny."

Jack: "Sorry, it's just that I wanted to know how are you doing."

Professer: (surprise, not mad) "Oh, well I did get started on my research. (getting up) "You know, the new Pok'emon on every region."

Jack: (question) "What do you mean?"

Professer Einstine: (walking to the shelves of books, and pulled out a 'Prehistoric and You') "Well Jack, have you heard of these Fossil Pok'emon. (showing Jack the bood) "You know, the Ormanite, the Ormistar, Kabuto, Kabtutops, and Aradatual? Those are Fossil Pok'emon. (staring at Jack, with a smile) "The New ones I'm talking about are Prehistoric Pok'emon."

Jack: (thinking) "So, if we have Fossil Pok'emon, then (shocked at the Professer) "Prehistoric!"

Professer Einstine: (closed her eyes, nodd) "Umm-Hm. That's why. (opened her eyes at Jack) "Jack, you got learn about the 'Long Necks, The Three Horns, The Swimmers, the Flyers, the Spiketails, and more'. That's why they are like,"

Jack: "Dinosaur Pok'emon!"

Professer Einstine: "Correct. And how many badges did you earn?"

Jack: (surprise a little) "Oh! (showing the Professer his Badges) "I only got three. Witness, Wisdome, and Strength. Do you have any Idea where is the next Gym at?"

Professer: (put the book away, pulled out a map, and pointed at southweat only about two squares) "Oh, yes. It is called, 'Yellow Field.' It's a tough place there Jack. (staring at Jack) "The Badge they use are called the 'Skill Badge'. If you don't know what abilities they are up to, Jack, you can't get the Skill Badge."

Jack: "Okay, so what skill will the Gymleader will use, and what Pok'emon?"

Professer Einstine: (mad at Jack) "Jack! I can't reveal it for you! That will be cheating."

Jack: (nervous) "Okay, sorry."

Professer Einstine: "Look Jack, I can't just tell you, that will be abainst my policy. I can't make any Good Poems! And you cannot be a Good Trainer if you don't capture more Pok'emon!"

Jack: (guilty) "I'm sorry Professer!"

Professer Einstine: (felt calmer) "Look Jack, If I were you, I rather catch more Pok'emon and raised them. Plus, you are running out of room. Do you want to upgrade your Pok'e Dex?"

Jack: (felt better) "Sure."

Professer Einstine: (points down, like it's pointing at the upgrade machine) "Just put your Pok'e Dex at the slot."

Jack: "Like this?" (takes his Pok'e Dex off, and place it on the slot)

It's enough size. It will tranport the Pok'e Dex, and upgrade itself. It is zapping the Pok'e Dex (known as Dexter), and makes it disappear with one white flash away.

Professer Einstine: (got the Pok'e Dex, and doing the Upgrade) "Wait for your paticence."

While Professer Einstine is doing the upgrading, let's join Jack, shall we?

(At where Jack is locative, he is near the Phone Booth)

Where Jack is, he is on the trail, near 'Orange Canyon'. However, the Canyon does have a waterfall, and a river. However, Jack is trying to reach south, that he would reach to Yellow City.

At the Phone Booth, the Pok'e Dex came back, with a white flash again, than it's body.

Jack: (picked up his Pok'e Dex, and attach it on his right arm, felt a bit cozy. checking it to feel if it's new or not)

Professer Einstine: (appeared on screen) "Hows that feel? I just hope you get new Pok'emon. you have only got 6 with you. Good Luck, and have a good journey." (turns off)

The Screen went blank, and Jack went off to rejoin the group.

(At Orange Mountain, near it)

Everyone is enjoying themselves. All the rice they can eat. All the food they liked. Everyone, except Jack.

Pikachu: (eating, then stopped and saw Jack coming) "Huh? Jack!"

Jack: (comes to rejoin the group, depress)

Untill a girl with black hair appears.

: (talks to Jack) "Jack, what's the matter?"

Jack: (stares at the new girl)

Somehow that girl is like Amy's clothes, except her hair is black.

Jack: (confuse) "Is it posible? Your Amy?"

That girl was pink hair before, but it has black hair.

Amy: "So, you do remember."

Jack: (looking down) "Teriffic." (walking to the rock, and sits down)

Erika: (saw Jack coming, worried) "Big Brother, what is the matter?"

Tamer: (looking at Jack) "I think he needs to invite your's, and Jack's family. You are both Davis, ya?"

Trey and Sarah: (looking at Erika and Tamer)

Trey: "Well, maybe he is homesick. Some trainers can be homesick, some cannot leave home, untill they say 'good-bye' to them."

Amy: (grabs the Rice Ball, and eats it. stares at the group) "I think he really misses that girl from the other region. All he ever cares about is always, 'Jena, Jena, (mad) "And JENA!" (brakes her Rice Ball)

Jack: "It is not that."

Everyone looks at Jack, confuse.

Jack: "The reason why, the professer said I can't be a good trainer without catching more Pok'emon. And she can't be a Good Poet. (looks straight) "Why do I bother?"

Erika: (walks up to Jack, stops infront, and gives him the Rice Ball) "Cheer up Jack. That happens to trainers all the time." (looking cheery) "Beside, you can catch any Pok'emon you wanted. Plus the Grass Memebers will still get that Rare Pok'emon for you."

Jack: (takes the Rice Ball) "Thanks Erika." (eats it)

Pikachu: (stares at him) "Well, you can't get what you wanted."

Sarah: (mad at Pikachu) "Pikachu! Stop Trippen!"

Tamer: (heard that word, mad at his daughter) "Sarah!"

Sarah: (surprise at her father, felt in embarresed at him) "Ooops, did that came out of my mouth." (looks at Pikachu) "Sorry."

Pikachu: (looks at Sarah, felt sorry) "Ah, it's okay." (looks at Jack)

Untill, a blue flash appears infront of Jack. Its Mewtwo, Jack's guider.

Mewtwo: (stares at Jack) "Jack, why the long face?"

Jack: "Listen, (looks at Mewtwo) "Mewtwo, the professer says that 'I can't be a good trainer, unless I can catch more Pok'emon."

Mewtwo: "Jack, you need to think positive, insted of Negitive. Plus, I heard a weird rumor."

Jack: (confuse) "A rumor?"

Amy: (confuse with Jack, stares at Mewtwo) "What do you mean?"

Mewtwo: "I heard, that Peter, your rival has about 40 Pok'emon, ahead of you."

Jack: (opened his mouth wide open, shocked)

Poor Jack, can't believe Mewtwo would say that. Right infront of him.

Mewtwo: "Isn't that odd. Peter is better than you. I really put my bets that-"

Jack: (mad, stops Mewtwo) "Hold it! Peter, ahead of me! (tempered) "Peter is ahead, infront of me!"

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack) "Why...yes."

Jack: (turns his back on Mewtwo) "FINE! If Peter wants to beat me, I'll take him Down!"

Mewtwo: (mad at Jack) "Jack! You can't do that! If he finds your out, He will do the same!"

Jack: (turns his body, back at Mewtwo) "Fine! Let Me!"

Mewtwo: (calm) "Fine. If you want to be that way, I'll just give you a test."

Jack: (confuse) "...A test?"

Mewtwo: (nodd) "Yes. (points straight ahead, at the Giant Orange Mountain) "You see that Mountain. I want you to test your skill, and give yourself an Upgrade of Summaning."

Sarah, Tamer, Erika, and Amy: (shocked at what is Mewtwo is pointing at) "AAHH!"

Erika: (turn towards at Mewtwo) "You can't do this!"

Tamer: (turns towards Mewtwo) "You can't be kidding."

Sarah: (turn towards Mewtwo) "Nobody can survive that Mountain!"

Mewtwo: (stops pointing, and looks down with his eyes close) "True. If Jack can climb to the top, then maybe I will be wrong. (rolls his eyes at Jack) "If you can do that. You summoning powers will increase."

Jack: (encouraged) "Right! (runs to that Orange Mountain, and grabs Pikachu at the tail) "Come'on Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (pulled away by Jack, on the tail) "Hmm? Wait Jack! I wasn't finish with my Rice Balls!"

Jack: "We'll come back."

(At the Orange Mountain, olny below)

Jack: (walks up to the Mountain, stops infront, and looks up)

Pikachu: (always on Jack's right shoulder, looks up)

Jack: "So, thats it. We got to climb to the top."

Pikachu: "Do you think it is safe?"

Jack: (brave) "Looks easy. How hard can that be?" (jumps on the rock, and land its hands on the walls, and its feet on the rock walls)

Pikachu: (unsure) "You sure about this?"

Jack: (climbs up) "Err! Of-Course. It will be easy, like you what to say, 'piece of cake'. And speaking of Cake, I like to go with a food."

Pikachu: "Didn't you ate the Rice Balls?"

Jack: (stops, but on the wall, looks at Pikachu) "Well, I had no Idea, I'm still hungry."

Pikachu: (surprise at Jack) "You're kidding?"

Jack: "Actully no. When I ate the Rice Ball, all the food we packed, I felt...differnt. (climbs up more) "I don't get why, but-" (was stopped)

: (wasl like a man's voice) "But, you absorb the food to gain energy."

Jack and Pikachu: (heard that voice before, turns behind, and looks down. spotted a pok'emon) "?"

Its Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: (looking at Jack and Pikachu, holding Jack's Belt with 6 Pok'e Balls) "You forgot about this."

Jack: "Did I ever. No wonder it it made my pants fall the whole time. Mind if I have it back?"

Mewtwo: (throws it to Jack) "Here, just beware of that Pok'emon at the top."

Jack: (catched it, then confuse) "What kind of...Pok'emon?"

Mewtwo: "A Pig Monkey Pok'emon."

Jack: "I don't get it." (climbs up)

Pikachu: (hangs on)

Mewtwo: (looks down) "...Figures." (Teleports)

A Blue Flash appeares, and Mewtwo disappeared.

When Jack and Pikachu reached up to the ledge, this time it has about 20 feet.

Jack: (jumps up, and lands on the ground, like a platform) "Ha! That's one step on the mountain, one Giant step for the hero."

Pikachu: (looking straight) "Well, at least we don't see no, 'Pig Monkey'."

Untill, it appeared out of the bushes. A nose like a pig's nose, white fur, monkey hands, and it seems calm, and curious. Its eyes are closed. It really looks, happy.

Jack and Pikachu: (spotted the Pig Monkey)

Jack: "Oh. That must be it, right?" (using the Pok'e Dex)

Pikachu: "I think it is."

Dexter: (scaned it on the Pig Monkey) "Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pok'emon. If this pok'emons temper snaps, it will go berserk and insane."

Jack: (confuse) "I don't get it. This looks calm. It doesn't look mad."

It seems the Pig Monkey is Mankey. It looks as though it wants to have nothing but fun. You remember about itself, and its evolved form, 'It will go mad on you'.

Mewtwo: (appears, stands near Jack on the right side) "Well Jack. It wants to play."

Jack and Pikachu: (looked on thier right, and saw Mewtwo)

Jack: "Mewtwo."

Well, at least Mewtwo is holding a bag of Rice Balls. Only about four of them.

Mewtwo: "Well, I wonder if it likes my Rice Balls? (calling Makey) "Do you want some?"

Mankey: (comes to Mewtwo, and takes a Rice Ball) "Mmmm. Heeerrrrr. Mankey! (runs to the rock, sits on it, and takes a bit. Enjoys it) "Mankey!"

Jack and Pikachu: (looking at Mankey, impress)

Jack: "Ha. It works."

Mewtwo: "I guys it does like my Rice Balls."

With Mankey distracted, Jack has a chance.

Jack: "Finaly. (pulls the Pok'e Ball out) "I'll get it now."

Pikachu and Mewtwo: (shock at Jack)

Pikachu: "What! Have you lost your marbles!"

Jack: "Relax, I got it covered."

Mankey: (spotted Jack, stopped eating)

Jack: (doing the Throwing Pose, and throw the Pok'e Ball towards Mankey) "Pok'e Ball! GO!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown in the air, towards Mankey.

Mankey: (saw the Pok'e Ball coming, and throws the Rice Ball at it) "Man-Key!"

The Rice Ball is thrown, towards the Pok'e Ball. Then the Pok'e Ball, captures the Rice Ball? Its heading back to Jack.

Jack: (catch the Pok'e Ball, and open. Surprise) "What! A Rice Ball!"

Pikachu: (looking disgusted) "A Rice Ball, as a Pok'emon?"

Jack and Pikachu: (staring at Mankey)

I wish Jack hasn't done that. Look at Mankey now.

Mankey: (in a temper) "Man-key."

Jack and Pikachu: (felt frighten on Mankey)

Jack: "Yikes."

Pikachu: "That's not good."

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack and Pikachu) "If I were you, think fast."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo, confuse) "Why?" (back at Mankey, surprise) "AH!"

Here comes, Mankey!

Mankey: (charging at Jack, in raged, jumps on him)

Jack and Pikachu: (saw the Mankey coming, like open their mouths) "...Ahhhh!"

Mankey: (tackle Jack to the ground, and stole something from him) "Mankey!" (runs to the tree, and climbs up to the top)

Jack: (was tackled to the ground)

WHAMP! Ouch, thats got to hurt.

Jack: "I have to say, 'Mankey is pain on his behind."

Mewtwo: (flys near Jack, only 2 inches) "You mean, 'Pain in the butt."

Jack: "Get me out of this dirt."

Mewtwo: (used its Psychic Power to get Jack, out of the dirts) "Fine."

Mewtwo used its Psychic powers to get Jack, out of the ground. With a blue flash, around Jack's body, Mewtwo might be able to get Jack out.

Mewtwo: (lifts Jack off the ground, and place him down to land on)

Jack: (land on its feet, standing) "Thanks. (looks at Mewtwo) "Much better."

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack) "It is no problem. I figure you are missing something."

Jack: (checks everything, then shocked) "AAGGGHH! Where is my Hat!" (felt his hair, has no hat)

Jack forgots on thing that will never forget, his 'Hat.' One of the most important thing for himself. If you take Jack's Hat, you asked for it. Warning: Do not remove Jack's Hat, or he will take you down.

Jack: (panices at Mewtwo) "Where is my Hat! I asked you!"

Mewtwo: "Did you not use your Eyes, (points at Mankey) "He's got it."

Jack and Pikachu: (looks toward at Mankey) "Huh?"

Oh yeah, Mankey still has Jack's hat. Somehow, he is still ontop of the tree. It's only about 7 feet.

Mankey: (looks happy, still closed his eyes, and puts on Jack's hat) "Mankey!"

Jack: (mad at Mankey) "Hey! That's my Hat! (runs to the tree, and stops about 4 feet. still stares at Mankey, mad) "Give It Here!"

Mankey can't.

Mankey: (making fun of Jack, by acting like him) "Hmmm, Mankey!"

Jack: "Now you gone to far!" (jumps on the tree, and climbs)

Pikachu: (worried at Jack) "Jack, have you lost it!"

Jack: "I don't care!"

Mewtwo: "Have you gone Mad! You will be beaten up by Mankey!"

Jack: (stops, and turn his head towards Mewtwo) "You know I never let go of my Treasure!"

Mewtwo: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Jack: (yells at Mewtwo) "I have to send a millions of Post Cards to get that officale Hat!"

Mewtwo: (confuse) "? Officale? The Hat?"

Somehow, the hat is officale. They say the Pok'emon Leage Hat will be yours, if you sent the Post Card. The winner that is first will recieve at Hat, plus a Deck of Cards.

Mewtwo: "I didn't know."

When Mewtwo got distrated about the Idea from the Hat, Jack is near Mankey.

Jack: (near the top, reached its hand out, just to try and grab the hat) "Errr, almost there..."

Mankey: (strikes attack on Jack by hand, and jumps in the air)

WHAM!

Jack: (was attacked, in a air, paniced) "WHAAA! (falls on the ground, hurt) "OH!"

Ouch. Beaten up a Mankey, thats gatta hurt.

Mewtwo: (heard Jack's howl of pain, and rushes to him) "Huh? Are you injured?"

Jack: (getting up) "Err, that hurt."

: (wicked man) "But, guess who?"

That voice came out of no-where. It appeares in three shadows. It can't be, can it?

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (saw the man)

Jack: "! Not you again! Eggman!"

It is, and he has his friends with him. Two of them. One on his left is a man, the other is a woman.

Eggman: "Is amaizing, seeing you being a fool at Mankey."

Rocket Man: "Its a shame, seeing this boy, being pa-fe-tic."

Rocket Woman: "Yeah. What a freak. Aren't you that brat, who try and destroy me and my partner?"

Jack: (now mad at Eggman and his team) "You guys again!"

Pikachu: (mad) "These Rockets don't know when to quit!"

Eggman: "Hmmp, what do you expect?"

Untill the calm Mankey appeared.

Eggman, Rocket Man, and Rocket Woman: (saw Mankey, looking confuse) "Huh?"

Mankey: (first on Woman Rocket, on her side) "Mankey." (then on Eggman's feet) "Mankey." (fianly, on Rocket Man's Face) "Mankey." (off of them, and on Rocket Man's side)

Rocket Woamn: "Huh?"

Eggman: "What?"

Rocket Man: "Eh?" (was mad, and kicked it) "Be Gone!"

Mankey: (was kicked towards the bushes)

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (shocked) "AH!"

Mewtwo: "I wouldn't have done that!"

Eggman: (looks at Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo) "What are you talking about?"

Rocket Man and Woman: (stares at Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo, mean look)

Rocket Man: "You got to be kidding."

Rocket Woman: "Why would we believe that?"

Mewtwo: "Trust me, you better scram, or you will be wopped just like what happen to Jack."

Eggman: "By who?"

Mewtwo: "By Mankey."

Eggman and both Rockets Man and Woman: (huddle up, and talked)

Rocket Woman: "What's a Mankey?"

Rocket: "I think that was the one I kicked."

Mankey: (has red flash on his eyes, on the rock)

I wish Team Rocket hasn't done that. If you kick a Mankey, you got it mad. Mankey's mody and his arms, legs, face, and feet body is white flash, and its evolving into a...I don't like this.

Everyone: (looks at Mankey, only this time Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo stares at Mankey)

Jack: "Its evolving."

Pikachu: (hide behind Jack's back) "Yikes!"

Mankey's evolution: With a White Fur, still with brown, and a pig nose. But this time, it gots gloves, and no Jack's hat.

Jack: "What is that?" (used its Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned on Mankey's evolved fomation) "Primape, the Big Monkey Pok'emon. Like Mankey, this time if you stare at him to long, it will take you down. Just don't get it mad. Or it will blow you away."

Eggman, Rocket Man, and Rocket Woman: (looks at Primape)

Rocket Woman: "So this is a Primape? Big Whoop. (stares at Jack, in a fighting mode) "Let's take them!"

It looks like its three against Jack. But, can Jack use two Pok'emon and Mewtwo?

Rocket Man and Woman: (used thier Pok'emon in the battle, and throws it at the arena)

Rocket Man: "Go! Koffing!"

Rocket Woman: "Go! Ekans!"

The Balls are thrown, and release a body with purple of triple holes, and poison of gases. Then the other is a small purple snake."

Koffing: "Koffing."

Ekans: "Ekans!"

Jack: (throws the Pok'e Ball in the air) "Let's Go!"

Jack's Pok'e Ball is thrown, and release a Fire Giant Dog. Its Arcanine.

Arcanine: (at the arena) "ARR!"

Jack: "I'll play Arcanine and Pikachu on the field."

Eggman: (pulls a weird Pok'e Ball) "Now its my turn."

Jack: "What is that!"

Somehow, its a black ball, with a spiral. Isn't that a Dark Ball?

Eggman: (throws the Dark Ball) "GO! Evil Meouth!"

The Black Ball release full a body of darkness, and release a cat with a black chip in its head.

Jack: "What is that?"

Mewtwo: "Its an Evil Meouth!"

Jack: (used its Pok'emon, and stares at both the Pok'emon on the Pok'e Dex, and on the field) "Yeah, but this is different from the Pok'e Dex. I wonder does it have to do with its forehead like the carm."

Rocket Woman: "Forget that! (commands Ekans) "GO! (came from a pause)

Primape: (appears, behind Rocket Woman, and does a Mega Punch on her)

Somehow, its an ambush attack. It really knocked Rocket Woman away.

Rocket Woman: (was hit, and thrown towards Jack, Arcanine, Mewtwo, and Pikachu, screaming in fear) "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Arcanine, Pikachu, Jack, and Mewtwo: (dodge Rocket Woman by jumping on the side)

BAM! Rocket Woman was raming towards the boulder, with a hole. The Rocket Woman was going down, making a line holde towards the ground.

Rocket Woman: (gets up mad, and stares towards at Primape) "GGRRRRRRRR! NOBODY DESTROYS MY FACE! NOBODY! (stares at Ekans, Koffing, and Evil Meouth) "EKANS, KOFFING, MEOUTH! NEVER MIND THE BRAT, (commands the Pok'emon, only on Ekans, Koffing, and Evil Meouth) "GET THAT PRIMAPE!"

The only Pok'emon: Ekans, Koffing, and Evil Meouth are charing towards Primape.

Eggman and Rocket Man: (looks at his Pok'emon)

Eggman: "What's going on. We're suppoes to take Jack and his Aeon and his Pok'emon down."

Jack: (confuse) "Aeon? (looks at Mewtwo) "Mewtwo?"

Somehow, its a beat up on Primape, however Primape is winning. So Eggman, Rockets Man and Woman joins in.

Mewtwo: "Come'on."

Jack: (nodd) "Right."

Jack, Arcanine, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (runs away far from Primape)

When they pass Primape, it forgot something.

Pikachu: (turn its head towards behind, and spotted something)

It's Jack's hat. Primape must of dropped it, then Rocket Man kicked Mankey.

Pikachu: (runs to the hat)

Jack, Arcanine, and Mewtwo: (stops and looks at Pikachu, shocked)

Jack: "Huh? Pikachu, don't be a hero!"

Primape: (jumped off the idiots, and lands infront of the hat, staring at Pikachu)

Pikachu: (stops infront of Primape) "AGH!"

Now I remember, Team Rocket is knocked out from Primape's Attacks.

Jack: (calling) "Pikachu, becarful. Do not look at Primape's eyes."

Pikachu: (cover itself, trying not to look at Primape) "I'm covering my head."

Somehow, Pikachu doesn't want to be beat up. It only took a peep, then down, then up...then a little up.

Pikachu: (staring at Primape, frighten)

Primape: (looks cool at Pikachu) "Pri."

Pikachu: (walks backwards away from Primape) "Ah."

Primape: (grabs the hat, and puts it on its head, likes it) "Primape."

Jack: (mad) "It gots my Hat!"

Mewtwo: "And it never likes to send Post Cards."

Jack: "I had enough, (commands Pikachu) "Pikachu! Thunder Blast!"

Pikachu: (charging electicity, and zapping Primape) "Pi-Ka-CHU!"

With alots of yellow flashes that sparks, its shocking Primape.

Primape: (taking alot of the Electricity)

Pikachu's electric attacks stop.

Primape: (going insane by just stomping on the ground, without chasing)

Jack, Arcanine, and Mewtwo: (confuse at Primape)

Jack: (pulls at Pok'e Ball, and returns Arcanine) "Why would Primape cannot attack? Did Pikachu paralized it?"

Arcanine: (returns to the Pok'e Ball)

Arcanine is returned to the Pok'e Ball, inside it.

Mewtwo: (figures it out) "Wait. I know why. (cross its arm) "Primape is not mad. It is because he is lonley. So insted, he is afraid of us." (walks up to Primape)

Jack: (worried at Mewtwo) "Mewtwo, becarful!"

Mewtwo: (stops infront of Primape) "Now, everything is going to be okay. (grabs Primape by the arm, and puts it on his own shoulder) "Give me a smile buddy."

I wish, Mewtwo hasn't done that.

Primape: (confuse when he's grab, and becomes mad. Beats up Mewtwo, by pounding him)

Mewtwo: (beat up) "Ouch, Ow! Hey, Cut it out! OWWW! (fell on the ground)

Primape: (looks at Mewtwo, infront of him)

Mewtwo: (looks up at Mewtwo)

BANG! A lot of white smoke appeares. It can't be Team Rocket. With it's cleared, Primape remains, and Mewtwo is gone."

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked, when Mewtwo vanished) "MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo: "Aparently, Primape's got alot of nerve."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise, looked at their left, and side Mewtwo)

Somehow, Mewtwo survived by a psychic. But alot of scratches, Mewtwo got beat up by Primape.

Mewtwo: (his eyes are closed, and his arms are crossed) "This doesn't add up."

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at Primape)

Jack: "Now what do we do?"

Dexter: "When making a Primape Mad, it goes Berserk, and makes the attack, 'Thrash!"

Jack: "What does that mean?"

Pikachu: (frighten at Primape) "I think it just got worst."

Jack and Mewtwo: (was Primape coming, in shock) "AH!"

Primape: (is charging toward Jack, only) "PRIIIIII!"

Jack: (says the word) "Run."

Jack, Mewtwo, and Pikachu: (runs away)

Primape: (chases them)

With that running, they ran over Team Rocket, and continue running.

Rocket Man: (gets up and stand) "Their!"

Rocket Woman: (gets up and stand) "They!"

Eggman: (gets up and stand) "GO!"

Rocket Man, Woman, and Eggman: (in a Running Postion)

Rocket Man: "Looks like rocket,"

Rocket Woman: "Is off,"

Eggman: "Ounce again!"

Rocket Man, Woman, Eggman, and thier Pok'emon: (dashed away)

When Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are being chased by Primape, they pass trhough Orange Canyon. Only a path that you can run. Only three are running, and Primape is chasing by a lot of dust.Jack needs a way to get rid of Primape, back to climbing.

Jack: (commands his Pok'emon and his Aeon) "Maybe if we just split up, we can confuse the Primape."

Mewtwo: "Fine!"

Jack only took straight, Pikachu took the right, and Mewtwo the left.

Primape: (only chasing Jack)

Mewtwo and Pikachu: (took a look, and didn't spotted Jack and Primape)

Pikachu: (worried) "Yikes, I don't think lossing Primape won't be easy."

Mewtwo: (grabs, and holds Pikachu) "You think?"

Pikachu: (holded by Mewtwo) "Huh?"

Mewtwo: (used the Psychic power: 'Teleport')

Mewtwo is growing blue flashes on both him and Pikachu's body, then disappares in thin air.

Somewho, lets get with Eggman, and both Rocket Man and Woman, are buring a hole.

Eggman: (digging) "Almost their. (stops, and looks up and spotted Jack and Primape coming) "Ha ha, right on time. (confuse) "Huh?"

In a real dash,

Jack: (falls in) "WAHHH!"

Rockets Man and Woman and Eggman: (shocked when Jack appared)

Pikachu: (fell out of the blue flash) "AGH!"

Mewtwo: (make its head pop out of the blue flash, looks at both Jack and Pikachu) "Sorry, I didn't tell you that."

When five of them are in the hole, I forgot Eggman's, Rocket Man's, and Rocket's Pok'emon are in their.

Koffing: "Ko Ko! (used Poison Gas) "Koooo!"

Alot of Gas appeared, covering the Hole, and it cleared. Everyone can't breath, except Mewtwo are Primape are not in their.

Primape: (stops infront of the hole, and looks at Jack and Pikachu)

Jack and Pikachu: (covered their mouths)

Jack: "(cough)..What dug up this hole?"

Rocket Woman: (mad at Koffing) "Koffing, you Nicanpoof!"

Untill Team Rocket spotted Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu are shocked about Team Rocket inside.

Jack and Pikachu: (saw Team Rocket) "You!"

Rocket Man: (makes a smirk) "Pikachu."

Rocket Woman: (makes a smirk) "Why don't you get on my head?"

She is right, Pikachu is on Jack's head.

Jack and Pikachu: (mad at Team Rocket)

Jack: "Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Got it! (charge up electricity, and zapped Team Rocket) "YAH!"

All the zapping, is in the hole. Everyteam Rocket is static shocked.

Jack: (being shocked by Pikachu's attack) "AAAGGGHHH! Pikachu! Enough!"

Pikachu: (stop the attack) "Huh?"

Looks like Primape wants to fight too.

Primape: (jumps in the hole, and then landed)

Jack: (shocked at Primape, and climbs out of here) "Yikes! Later!"

Primape: (saw Jack, and jumps on the ledge, and stares at him down) "Pri!"

Jack: (shocked at Primape) "AH!"

Primape: (mad look at Jack) "Pri. Pri!"

Jack: (acting mad at him)

Pikachu: (escapes from the hole, at land and away from Primape, frighten)

Jack needs an Idea. Untill the Idea came from the Professer's voice. Remember:

Professer Mimi: (in Jack's thoughts) (_"I can't make any Good Poems! And you cannot be a Good Trainer if you don't capture more Pok'emon!"_)

Mewtwo: (landed near Pikachu on the side, and spotted Jack and Primape battling)

Jack: (gets up, and pulls out the Pok'e Ball) "Professer is Right. I got no choice! (in a battle pase) "I'm ganna Catch you, 'Primape!"

Mewtwo: (worried) "Are you this despred! (anxious) "Becuse he is intense! Just forget the hat!"

Jack: "It is not that! Just because I can't be a trainer, I can care about my journey to be a trainer! I'll get him for sure! (throws the Pok'e Ball) "GO! Swellow!"

The Ball is in the air, and release a blue bird.

Swellow: "Swellow!"

Jack: (command Swellow) "Swellow! Sonic Wings!"

Swellow: (charges towards Primape with white flash on the wings) "Swe-llow!"

Primape: (dodges them, but damage ounce) "PRIIIII! (mad and used a powerful attack) "PRI!"

Swellow: (took the damage) "SWE!"

Jack: (pulls a Pok'e Ball, and returns Swellow) "Swellow! Return! (throws another Pok'e Ball) "Linoone, GO!"

The first Pok'e Ball return Swellow, and another Pok'e Ball release Linoone.

Linoone: "LOOONE!"

Jack: (command Linoone) "Linoone! Headbutt!"

Linoone: (charges Primape in like a fast racoon, and tackled Primape hard)

Primape: (took alot of hit, and punched Linoone in his weakspot)

Linoone: "LOOOOONE!" (fell on the ground, KOed)

Jack: (pulled two Pok'e Balls again, and returns Linoone with the second) "Linoone Return! Arcanine! Get him!" (throws the Thrid Ball)

The second Ball return Linoone, and the thrid ball release Arcanine.

Arcanine: (first howl, then battle phase) "ARRRR ARG!"

Primape has finaly met his match.

Pikachu: (had an Idea) "I remember!" (rushes towards Primape)

Mewtwo: (shock at Pikachu) "! Pikachu! NO!"

Jack: (commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! (raged) "FIRE RAGE!"

Arcanine: (charges all the flames, and blows fire towards Primape) "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The Flame is towards Primape, but what is Pikachu up to.

Pikachu: (jumps towards Primape)

Jack: (shocked when he saw Pikachu) "PIKACHU!"

Pikachu: (grabs the hat, and runs to dodge the Fire Rage)

With all the flame, Primape is taking all the burring fire on his body.

Primape: (taking alot of damage from Fire Rage)

Arcanine: (stops, and felt tired from all the flames) "Ar. Ar."

Primape: (still standing, then fell on the ground KOed)

Jack: (pulls the fourth Pok'e Ball, and throws it towards Primape) "Pok'e Ball, Go!"

The ball is thrown, and it hit Primape. With a red flash, it inprision Primape.

Primape: (captured by the Pok'e Ball)

The Pok'e Ball is shaking, lots to seal Primape in. Almost...Got Him! It seal him in, Primape fail to escape.

Jack: (cheer) "Yes!"

But what, whats this?

Jack: (confuse) "Huh?"

The Pok'e Ball is still shaking. It will only stop, untill the Pok'e Ball is stop, and the red beam is out.

Jack: (in a postion, hoping it works)

Almost...The Ball stopped shaking, and the red beam went out. Is it over?

Jack: (walked up to the Pok'e Ball, and picked it up) "Finaly. No more hurting people for you."

Mewtwo: (walked up to Jack, then stopped infront of him) "Well done Jack."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and puts the hat, on Jack's head) "Here you go."

Jack: (looks at Pikachu) "Thank you."

When Jack got his new Pok'emon, Team Rocket appeares from the hole, tried.

Rocket Man: "Haa, what happen."

However, the Team Rocket is confuse about Primape.

Eggman: "Huh? Hey Jack, where's Primape?"

Jack: (moved his head towards Eggman, with a smirk) "Oh, you wanna see Primape? Okay. (throws the Pok'e Ball, towards the hole on his left side) "Hehehehe."

The Ball is thrown in the hole, and release Primape.

Primape: (jump in action) "PRI!"

Team Rocket: (paniced from Primape) "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

With all that attacked, Primape did at finaly attack.

Team Rocket: (was attacked, and sent in the air) "AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Eggman: "AAAAAGGGHHHH! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Bling!

Eggman: (wailed) "Ouch!"

Jack: (cheery at Primape) "Well, that take cares of that. Welcome to the group, Primape."

Primape: (jumped on Jack, and beats him up) "PRIIII!"

With that all beat up, Pikachu and Mewtwo are shocked, like stunned. Primape finished beating up Jack, but ontop of him.

Jack: (on the ground, landed on his backside) "Ouch."

With a black eye, ouch.

Mewtwo: "Do you want to send those Post Cards, now?"

Jack: (pulled out Arcanine's and Primape's Pok'e Balls) "I'll do, (braved) "What ever it takes to make them stronger. Arcanine, Primape, return."

With a Red Beam on Arcanine and Primape, it returns them.

(At the Orange Mountain)

Jack: (climbs, and jumps on the top, landed) "HA! Ah, finaly."

Mewtwo: (stares at Jack) "Well Jack, I have to say."

Jack: (looks down, towards at Mewtwo) "You see, I can do it."

Jack is far apart from Mewtwo, about 100 feet.

Jack: "See! (closed his eyes, and move his bodys toward behind) "I did it. I (opens his eyes, and saw a wall) "Did it?"

Mewtwo: "You don't under stand. You have to climb," (points up at the top of the sky)

(Showing the height of the Mountain)

Mewtwo: "Way at the top."

Jack: (shocked) "How many feet is it?"

(Back to Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: (pulled the book out, read it, and wears the glasses) "Let's see. (turns the pages, and founds it) "It says, 'Orange Mountain is about '500 feet"

Jack: "...Mama-mia."

Well, at least Jack has to climb to the top. How he ganna get to the top? The answer, he has to solve it himself. If he is ganna make, you have to see the Secret Episodes. Vol. 1. And see you next time on Episode 31

Notes:

-Jack has a note from Professer Mimi

-Jack gots a new Pok'emon: 'Primape'

-Jack meets Eggman again, but Primape beats them up for Jack


	32. Chapter 32

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 32

JAWS!

On their travels, out Heroes are at the shoreline near the beach. Their just resting, and had a promise about Jack's and Erika's family coming. At the beach, their are only three rocks. A Port, lots of the Ocean, and palm trees.

Jack: (relaxing. lays down on his towal, and his eyes close) "Ha. This is the life."

Pikachu: (with Jack, same with him) "You, said it. (lays down on his towal, and close his eyes) "Isn't this like paradise?"

Erika: (talking to Jack) "Well, since you two relax, me and the girls will find the dressing room." (follows Amy and Sarah)

The Girls however are going to the dressing room.

Tamer: (holding the Blitz Ball) "Are you sure its safe? Becuase we must find a training area."

From out of no-wheres, a boat, like the Ship of Bird appeares. Somehow, a person like an old man, kind of fat, and really a captain. With is leather brown coat, a blue jeans, he is not really weak, he's just only 35 years old. The Ship of Bird however is coming to the port, and stops near it to visit someone.

Captain: (calls them all) "Ah-HOY!"

It got everyone's attention. Only Jack, Tamer, Trey, and Pikachu spotted him.

Jack, Tamer, and Trey: (heard the Captain spoke, and repeated back) "Hoooy!"

Captain: (comes down by walking down the stairs, on the port) "I'm looking for someone inportant." (walks straight the port on the right, and stops infront of Jack, Tamer, and Trey)

Jack, Tamer, and Trey: (walked up to the Captain, and stopped infront of him about 3 feet)

Captain: "As you can see, someone was sending, untill it fell on the sea, and I picked it up. Is any of you, name 'Jack Davis'?"

Jack: (surprise) "Haa. That's me."

Captain: (gives the letter to Jack) "I should of known. You must be Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero, right?"

Jack: (takes the letter, and reads it)

Tamer: (talking to the Captian) "So, what are you doing here?"

Captain: (talking to Tamer) "Ho ho. Well, it seems you wanted to know. Someone said a rumor the Blitz Ball Players need a practice area. And I heard you must be Tamer."

Trey: (walked up to the Captain) "He he he. That will be him. Tamer and his team need a training area for the Blitz Ball Tornament."

Captain: "So, I heard. Do you want a real area, you and your team are welcome to come."

Jack: (ends reading the letter, and enters the Boat, by the Force: Jump, and jumped inside the ship)

Captain: (walks up the stairs, and enters the boat)

Trey: (follows the captain)

Tamer: (calls Erika, Sarah, and Amy) "You girls, coming?"

: (a man's voice) "Maybe we can?"

Tamer, Trey, Jack, and Pikachu: (heard a voice, and turn towards that man) "Huh?"

Somehow, it looks like its a group of a family. A man, his wife, his son, and the boy's Growlieth.

Jack: (recanize those people) "Odd, I seen them somewhere, but where?"

Erika, Amy, and Sarah: (appeares)

Wait a minute! Those are Jack's and Erika's Family! Their here!

Erika: (happy to seem, and runs to them with tears) "DADDY! MOMMY! BROTHER!" (hugs them)

Father: (felt hugged a little, saw Erika came) "Well, well, well. Erika, you do remember."

Erika: (looking at her little brother, Zac) "So Zac, hows it going? How's your Growlieth doing?"

Zac: (happy to see Erika) "Great, where's my Big Brother?"

Erika: (looking at Jack, points at him) "Over there!"

Jack: (looks at his family) "If my eyes are wrong, is that, Father, Mother, and Brother?"

Mother: (looks at Jack) "You guess right."

Father: (looks at Jack) "Jack, my son. Approch me."

Jack is finaly happy to see them.

(Inside the Ship)

With the group on board, and Jack's and Erika's family too, they set sail. Heading somewheres, where the Blitz Ball Team will train.

Jack and Erika: (chats with their family)

Jack: (shocked) "Your kidding! Or joking! (chats) "I mean, come'on. A gym, at Clock Town?"

Father: (nodd) "Yes. It seems another badge revealed itself. And futher more, Its an Eighth Badge."

Jack: (suprise) "Whooh."

Erika: "Is their a way to get to the Eighth Badge?"

Father: (pulls a map out, and gives it to Jack and Erika) "Ah yes, you have to get seven badges."

Jack and Erika: (takes the map, and looks at it)

Pikachu: (looks at the map too)

Father: "As you can see, I marked each badges. You have to go on each badges."

Jack: (looks at his father) "That's fine. All I got to do is, get the Skill, Courage, Speed, and Mischeif. But the last is Stradegy." (looks at the map again)

Erika: (looks at her father, too) "So, Jack needs to be stronger?"

Father: (nodds) "Correct."

Zac: (looks at Jack and Erika) "So tell me, how is your Pok'emon? Big Brother, Big Sister?"

Jack: (looks at Zac) "It's brilliant."

Erika: (looks at Zac) "Yeah. Even Jack got himself (looks at Jack, a sneaky look) "A Primape."

Jack: (mad at Erika) "Erika!"

Mother and Zac: (confuse) "Primape?"

Father: "Ah yes. The temper one. This will be Jack's challage, am I wrong?"

Jack and Erika: (looks at thier father, calm)

Father: "Well Jack, if it goes mad, you can use the card, 'Calm Mind'. If a Primape goes insaine, or Berserk, play the card." (gives the card to Jack)

Jack: (takes the card) "Thanks, dad."

Erika: (looks at Zac, happy) "But, how is your Growlieth?"

Zac: "Great. Father and Mother said that Jack got his Growlieth back, but he did something to it."

Jack: (looks at Zac) "Well Zac, you did remember my Growlieth, didn't you? (looks at the family) "Father, Mother, and Zac, listen. I did got my Growlieth back. But it evolved into an Arcanine."

Father, Mother, and Zac: (surprise) "Ah!"

Mother: "You evolved Arcanine?"

Jack: (shook his head, no) "No, it evolved itself, by a 'Fire Stone'. So it did it itself."

Father: "That, was, unexcpeted."

Jack: "I know. (looks at the Captain) "Captain! Where do all of us head to?"

Captain: (control the Steering Wheel, looks at the sea, straight) "Aye Jack, we are heading to Moon Creast Island. Last time, when I was a lad, I snuk out, and sailed there."

Jack: "Thanks Captain." (looks at the family)

Father: "Jack, Erika. Can you show us your Pok'emon?"

Jack: (gets up) "Alright, but I must warn you. (pulls nothing out) "Primape is a mad, temper. (looks at his hand, surprise) "Ooops. This is bad. I lost Primape!"

Erika: (looks at Jack) "But Jack, you can only carry up to six Pok'emon."

Jack: (looks at Erika) "Is that true?"

Father: (closed his eyes) "It is true. (his head is down) "You can only have up to Six Pok'emon. The rest goes to your PC."

Jack: (was looking at his Father, agrees) "Alright." (pulls five Pok'e Balls, and throws them) "Come on, out!"

The five Pok'e Balls are in the air, and release a blue bird, a racoon with fur, a balarina of psychic, a giant red dog, and a yellow duck.

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's hat, looks at Jack's and Erika's famaily) "Don't forget about me."

Erika: (throws only three Pok'e Balls) "You haven't seen mines."

Three Pok'e Balls are all green, and release one that looks like a long neck in green, a butterfly with colors, and a all green color like a flower over its head.

Erika: "Everyone, meet my Pok'emon. Bayleaf, Beautifly, and Skiploom. Guys, say 'Hello."

Bayleaf: "Bay!"

Beautifly: "Beau-tifly!"

Skiploom: "Skip-loom."

Jack: "Well then, check out my Pok'emon. Pikachu, Arcanine, Swellow, Linoone, Kirila, and Psyduck. Guys, greet yourselves."

Pikachu: (waves at the family) "Hello!"

Arcanine: "Arrrr Argh."

Swellow: "Swe-llow."

Linoone: "Li-noone!"

Kirilia: (bowed) "Kirlia."

Psyduck: "Psyduck."

Jack: "New Pok'emon, (looks at his Pok'emon) "New Adventures."

With their arrivale, an Island with a Moon Crest.

Captain: (called the people) "Well, here we are. 'Moon Crest Island."

They landed near pool area. The Shore looks like always, sand.

Jack, Tamer, Trey, Jack's Mother, Father, and Brother: (comes out of the room, and near the board, stares at the water)

Jack: "Wow! This is amazing!"

Father: (walks near Jack, and stops near him on the left side) "It is, isn't. All of the pure water."

Pikachu: (appears out of the room, and jumps on Jack's left shoulder, looking at the water, down underneath the boat)

Father: "Jack, if you learn the water, (looks at Jack) "You will not be afriad."

Jack: (felt, unsure) "Uh...Yeah."

Zac: (went back to his room, doing something)

Erika: (appeares with her new swim suit) "Okay, I'm ready!"

Everyone: (stares at Erika, going wow)

Father: (stares at Erika) "Wow Erika, I must be very impress."

Mother: "Do you know, how much it cost?"

Erika: (looks at her Mother) "Well Mom, It only cost, $20.00 Dollars. (walks up to the edge, stands on the leadge, and looks at everyone) "Guess I will, go first." (dives in the pool)

Goes in a splash, Zac appeares. With his Trunks.

Zac: (appeares with his blue Trunks) "Wait up sis!" (jumps in the water, with his eyes closed, and plays with Erika)

Both Erika and Zac are playing each other. All they ever do, is splash around. The Pok'emon appeares, at the board.

Jack: (was looking at Zac and Erika) "Well, if they have fun, (looks at everyone and the Pok'emon) "Who wants, to go swimming!"

Every Pok'emon cheered, except Arcanine and Growlieth.

Arcanine and Growlieth: (shook their heads)

Arcanine: "Arrr."

Growlieth: "Grooow."

Jack: (looks at Arcanine and Growlieth, confuse) "What is up with them?"

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "Do not even remember? Fire Types, hate water."

Jack: (had that Idea) "Ohhh. (looks at Tamer) "I get. One hit with a water type, might do alot of damage to a fire type. (looks at Arcanine and Growlieth) "Arcanine, Growlieth, you don't have to stay and swim. You can stay on shore."

Arcanine and Growlieth: (walks on the board, and walks around the shore)

Tamer: "In that case. (calls his team) "Alright Troops! Come forth!"

A team of Black People with suits, only 5 appears. All four are thin, and one is fat. They're all Blitz Ball players.

Tamer: "Listen up, we will train here. You all must practice up new moves. Release your Water Pok'emon! We trainer here, and now! Go Team!"

Blitz Team: "Captain Tamer! HU!" (walks to the shore, cheering) "Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! YEAH!"

Everyone was just staring at the Blitz Ball Players.

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "Jack, can you show us, and your family, you made that move before?"

Jack: (looks at Tamer) "Well, I could try."

Untill then, Erika and Zac seemed to have stop.

Erika: (acting nervous, holding Zac) "Well, if you want to know."

Zac: (acting nervous, holding Erika) "Yeah, just do us a favor and,"

Erika and Zac: (yelled in Fear) "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

From their fear, alot of sharks. Surrounding Erika and Zac.

Jack, Tamer, Jack's Mother and Father: (came to the ledge, and spotted Erika, Zac, and alot of Sharks, shocked) "(Gasp)"

Jack: "Erika! Zac!"

Pikachu: (spotted the Sharks, shocked) "What! What is this! WHAT ARE THEY!"

Captain: (runs to the ledge, and spotted Erika, Zac, and alot of Sharks, shocked) "AH! Where did all the Sharpedo come from!"

So that's what they are, 'Sharpedos!. Why are they here!

Captain: (calls his Wingull) "Peeko! Go and save Erika and Zac!"

A seagull Pok'emon. Both Water and Flying type.

Peeko: (flys out of room, over the water, and flaps over Erika and Zac, in a level) "Wingull! Win-gull!"

Captain: (tells Erika and Zac) "Erika! Zac! Grab hold on Peeko's legs!"

Erika and Zac: (jumps out of the water, and grabs both Peeko's Legs)

Captain: (commands Peeko) "Peeko! Bring Erika and Zac to shore!"

Peeko: (trys to fly back to shore, flapping) "Win-gull! Win-gull!"

Sharpedos: (jumping out of water, tackling Erika and Zac) "Shar! Pedo! Shar! Pedo!"

SCRATCH!

Zac: (took that damage) "AHHH!"

Captain: (calling Erika and Zac) "Becarful! Sharpedo have rough skin that can counter the damage."

Zac: (had that idea, but with one tear) "Oh, so that is it. Their skin are like sandpaper."

Jack: (mad at the Sharpedo) "Nobody hurts my family! (commands Pikachu) "Pikachu! Thunder!"

Pikachu: (charging alot of electricty, and zaps the water) "CHUUU!"

With a yellow, zapping the water, it's shocking alot of Sharpedos.

Sharpedos: (getting alot of shock) "Pedo! Pedo! Peeedooo!"

Father: (throws the Pok'emon) "GO! Mighty! (looks at Jack) "Jack! I need your help!"

Jack: (looks at his Father, nodd) "Right! (looks straight, and throws the Pok'e Ball) "Go! Swellow!"

Both Pok'e Balls are thrown, and release two Blue Birds. Except, Jack's Father's Swellow in twice as size from Jack's Swellow.

Jack: (surprise at his Father) "Huh? You got a Swellow too?"

Father: "What can I say? You and I are alike. (but serous) "But enough! (commands his Swellow, 'Mighty') "Mighty! Cover Erika and Zac from Sharpedo's Attacks."

Jack: (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Help Peeko out!"

Both Swellows got their action. Mighty (Jack's Father's Swellow), will protect Erika and Zac, while Swellow help Peeko.

Mighty: (tackles the Sharpedo that will try ant attack Erika and Zac)

Swellow: (grabs Peeko's back, and lifts them three, Erika, Zac, and Peeko)

It's working. Mighty may have taken hits, but it's less damage. But for Swellow, they reach to shore.

Peeko: (drops Erika and Zac)

Erika and Zac: (fell on the sand, then sits) "Uhh!"

Mother and Father: (rushes to Erika and Zac, then stops infront)

Mighty and Swellow: (lands on the polls)

Erika: (looks at her family) "Yeah, we're fine. Its just (looks at her swim suit, shocked) "AH! My suit! It's ruined! (stands up, and yells at the Sharpedo) "Hey you Bullys! Don'y you know this cost a-" (was stopped from a pause, and spotted one of the Sharpedos, coming towards her)

Sharpedo: (came out of the water, and charging at Erika) "Shar! Pedo!"

Erika: (scared in fright) "AAAGGGHHH!"

Jack: (appeares out of no-where, and punched that Sharpedo in the face) "KAAAAA!"

BAM!

Sharpedo: (was punched, and falls in the water) "Pedo!" (tooks alot of damage)

Splash!

Erika: (saw Jack, felt better) "Ah, thanks Jack."

Jack: (looks at Erika) "You welcome. (felt his fist, pain) "Ow."

Remember, Sharpedo have Rough Skin. If you use an Attack Move, it will hurt you, with a little damage.

Jack: (checks his Pok'e Dex, towards the Sharpedo) "Let us see this, Sharpedo."

Pok'e Dex: (scans the Sharpedo) "Sharpedo. The Shark Pok'emon. These Pok'emon are non-other then the 'Bully's of the Sea'. From it's abillity to make oppoents hurt by a psychical attack. However, these Pok'emon are like the smell of Meat, and Blood."

Jack: (surprise) "Meat! Blood! (looks at the Sharpedos) "Them?"

One of the Sharpedos approches, from its fin, over its head, that must be the leader. Its fin has a two zigzag red line, from the top towards the bottom.

Leader Sharpedo: (comes near the shore, and looks toward at Jack and Pikachu) "Sharpedo, Sharpedo, Sharpedo, Sharpedo!"

Jack: (stares at the Sharpedo's leader) "What are you saying!"

Pikachu: (can translate for Jack) "It's just say, 'Hey! What's the big Idea, for attack us."

Jack: (looks at Pikachu) "You can understand, what they are saying?"

Pikachu: (nodds at Jack, then looks towards the Sharpedo's leader)

Jack: (looks at the Leader, yells at them) "What do you mean! You're the one who attacked us all!"

Leader Sharpedo: "Sharpedo, Sharpedo. Sharpedo Sharpedo!"

Jack: "Translation?"

Pikachu: "What do you mean? You attacked us!"

Jack: "Rubbish! Show some Respect, Sharpedos!"

Leader Sharpedo: "Sharpedo! Shar! Pedo!"

Pikachu: "You want to bring it!"

Jack: "Fine! Be that way!"

Pikachu: (done the translation, jumps off of Jack's sholder, lands on the sand, and stares at the Leader Sharpedo)

Jack: (pulls the Pok'e Ball out, in Throw Postion)

Somehow, it got everyone's attention.

Sarah, Erika, Amy, and Zac: (shocked of what is Jack up to) "AH!"

Sarah: "Jack! You're trippin!"

Jack: (yells at Sarah) "Enough with that word. You will know, I never fall! And I'm ganna show this Sharpedo, how to learn some manners!"

Jack and Sharpedo are both in postion, staring eachother in the eyes.

Jack: (throws the Pok'e Ball, towards the leader) "Pok'e Ball! GO!"

The Ball is thrown towards the leader, and direct-hit on the head. The Red Beam captures the Sharpedo's Leader.

Leader Sharpedo: (capture) "Pedooooo!"

The Pok'e Ball sealed Sharpedo. Everyone just shocked.

Jack's and Erika's Father: (a little Shock) "Whao! Nobody can capture a Sharpedo with a Pok'e Ball! It's impossible!"

Jack: (no worried) "See."

Only the Ball shooked seveurl. From a ball with a red flash. Remember, when it stops, or the red flash is off, you capture the Pok'emon. Then finally, it stopped. Everyone is supprise.

Jack: (took a last breath) "Hah. You see."

Pikachu: (cheerful) "You're right Jack."

Jack: (looks at the group) "You see, I-" (came from a pause, and spotted something on the water)

Sudden, one of the Sharpedos ate the Pok'e Ball, swollowed it in whole, then dived in.

#1: (ate the Pok'e Ball) "Shar-pedo!" (dives in the water, and tooks off)

Jack and Pikachu: (stopped is shock, and saw what just happen)

Jack: "Did that Sharpedo ate my Pok'e Ball?"

Pikachu: "...I think, it just did."

Jack and Pikachu: (looked at eachother, and chased after the Sharpedos, mad)

Jack: "Get Back Here!" (dives in the water, and after the Sharpedo)

Pikachu: "Give us back the Ball!" (follows Jack, and after the Sharpedo)

Now everyone saw what just Jack and Pikachu shouldn't do. 'Dive in the water, and go chase the Sharpedo'. If you ever chase a thief in the market, try catching the thief.

Erika: (trys to go after the Jack, scared) "Jack!"

Sarah: (grabs Erika) "Let him go! If you go after the Sharpedo, you will be attacked."

Erika: (grabbed by Sarah, trying to break free) "But Jack is in danger! He will drown if he can't reach back!"

(Underwater at the Sea)

The Underwater is about 1500 feet. It may be cold, when you reach a limit. If you swim way down to the final floor, the water becomes colder, and the Tempurture becomes -150.

Jack: (swims towards the Sharpedo, pulled his Sword and Sheild out)

Pikachu: (hangs on to back of Jack's Jacket)

Sharpedos: (stopped swimming, and turn their body's towards Jack and Pikachu)

Jack: (stops infront of the Sharpedos, and stares at them)

Pikachu: (stares at the Sharpedos)

(Back at Moon Crest Island)

As for rest, they worried for Jack's and Pikachu's suffor to return safe. However, Amy doesn't care. She always asleep at Daylight, and wakes at Moonlight. They can't do anything to save Jack and Pikachu. They all just began to fear. Sooner or later, if Jack and, or Pikachu doesn't return, they start the funeral. It's Jack and Pikachu fate.

Erika: (stares at the Sea, feeling all the fear) "Do you think, Jack and Pikachu are ganna make it?"

Sarah: (cheering Erika) "Relax, cheer up. He'll make it."

The sun is going down, its createing a yellow flash on the sea. Everyone is staring at the yellow flash.

Mr. Davis (I'll just put it like that, insted of Jack's and Erika's Father) "Do you think the water, really use yellow flash?"

Mr. Davis has a point, it seems the sea is growing the yellow flash. Then shot out two figure bodys, out of the water, towards shore. Everyone (except Amy) saw what is coming out of the water. It seems like one is human, with a blade and a plate. And the other is a mouse in yellow fur.

Mrs. Davis: (just like Mr. Davis, except its Jack's and Erika's Mother) "What do you mean?"

BOOM! From a big blast, black smokes blacked cover the figures, untill it cleared. Ohhh...It's only Jack and Pikachu, and they survived. They become planted from thier whole body, on sand.

Jack: (pain) "...Ouch."

Pikachu: (pain) "That, had to hurt."

Erika: (lifts Jack out of the sands, worried)

Apperently Jack and Pikachu are knocked out from the Sharpedos.

(At the Sea)

Untill then, a Team Rocket, look like a boat that can go underwater. They called it 'Submarine'. A man pops out. Here we go with the man again. It's night time.

Eggman: (came out, and looks around) "Nothing...but Water."

Rocket Woman: (came out, looks around) "Make some room! All is nothing, but just the sea."

Rocket Man: (trys to brake through) "Hey! Give me some room!"

Eggman: (takes his binoculors, and ckecks the sea) "I don't see any creature. Not one single Pok'emon." (puts it away)

Rocket Man: (brakes free, gets some air) "(gasp) I hate it when you do that." (fell, but still on the top of the sub, breathing)

Eggman: "Anything notice something?"

Rocket Man and Woman: (looks at Eggman)

Rocket Woman: "What do you mean?"

Eggman: "It's...quite. Too Quite." (has a bad feeling)

Rocket Man: (looks at the water, and spotted something that makes him fear) "Huh? Whaaaaaa."

Eggman and Rocket Woman: (looks at Rocket Man)

Eggman: "What are you doing?"

Rocket: "What do you think? He's stupid."

Rocket Man: (scared from what he is looking at) "Aaaah, Ahhh, its the...its the."

Eggman and Rocket Woman: "WHAT!" (looks around, and found something in the sea. Afriad of what they saw now)

YIKES! It's the Sharpedos! And it looks they got their leader back. This time, it can be recanize with a Pok'e Ball is small size, on its head.

Eggman: "What are those!"

Rocket Man: (afraid) "They'er...They're...They're..."

Eggman: "Out with it!"

Rocket Man: "They're Sharpedos!"

Eggman: "That's more like it."

Sharpedos: (taking turns, tackling the Submarine) "Shar! Pedo!"

All the Team Rockets paniced from the Attacks from Sharpedo.

Eggman: "AAAAAHHHHH! (yells at the Sharpedos) "Hey! Stop That You Mortals!"

But the Sharpedos won't stop. They keep raming and raming the Rocket Submarine.

Sharpedos: (keeping raming the Submarine) "Shar! Pedo! Shar! Pedo!"

Rocket Man and Woman: (paniced) "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Eggman: "WHO'S YOUR LEADER! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A leader Sharpedo appeares.

Leader Sharpedo: (inpostion, jumps towards Eggman) "Sharrrrr-Pedo!"

Eggman: (pulls the English Sword, and swings it on the Leader) "Try This! Posion Sword!"

A black screen, the Purple Slashes appeared, as they move. That means Eggman's English Sword slashes on the Sharpedo's Leader.

Leader Sharpedo: (took that much sctraches, and fell in the water) "Peedooo!"

A little Splash.

Leader Sharpedo: (appeares out of the water, mad now, and grows at Eggman) "Sharrrrrrrrr."

Eggman: (insults) "Oh, now what your going to do now?"

Leader Sharpedo: (commands the Sharpedo) "Sharpedo Sharpedo Sharpedo. Sharpedo Sharpedo, Sharpedo."

All the Sharpedos are hearing what their leader are saying. Somehow, they are going away. I wonder why? They are going together.

Eggman, Rocket Man and Woman: (confuse about the Sharpedos)

Eggman: "Eh? Why would do that?"

Something really tells me their are a total of 7X7 of the Sharpedos and One Leader. That's about 50 Sharpedos. They all gather in a line, all from 5X10, that is 50.

Leader Sharpedo: (commands all the Sharpedos) "Sharrr...PEDOOOO!"

All the Sharpedos are charging towards the Submarine. Then, BAM! Eggman and all the Rocket's wailed from their defeat from the Sharpedos. They are going in the sky, towards where the Sharpedo to tackled them.

Eggman: (complain) "I don't get why...But, Why would They Do That!"

Rocket Man: "I don't know (was staring down)

Look, the Submarine can fly. Its going over Moon Crest Island.

Rocket Man: (spotted something at Moon Crest Island, confuse) "Huh? Is that?"

Rocket Woman: (yelling) "What are you doing!"

Rocket Man: "I think I spotted something."

Eggman: "What Do you see!"

Rocket Man: (used his eyes, and spotted Jack) "Huh? Is that...Jack?"

Eggman and Rocket Woman: (surprise) "Ohhh."

Eggman: (excited at Rocket Man) "Good Eye."

Rocket Woman: (happy at Rocket Man) "Good Job."

Eggman: "But still..."

Eggman, Rocket Man and Woman: (says it) "Looks like Team Rocket, is blasting off Again!"

Bing.

(At Moon Crest Island, still Night Time)

The group needs a plan, just to defeat the Sharpedo Leader. They're just eating, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Davis. They learn how to cook food. And finaly, Amy woke up. It feels like Amy May Rose is like an Owl, except a Nocturnal. They're just camping. It's a fire, thanks the Fire Pok'emon.

Jack: (stopped eating, surprise at his Father) "You are kidding? Are you not?"

Mr. Davis: "Well it is true. I am one of Ash's Guardians. Ever since we were kids, he is a Summonier, and I'm his trusted Guardian. However, his prigramage starts at Clock Town, then ends up at Black Village. Besides (sense Mewtwo coming) "I'm sure Mewtwo remembers."

Mewtwo: (appeares from a blue stream, looks at Mr. Davis) "...How did you know I'm right here?"

Mr. Davis: "I am glad you asked. You remember being Ash's Guider?"

Jack: "You mean, Ash's Guider is, Mewtwo too?"

Mr. Davis: "Why yes Jack. (looks at Jack) "As you can see, I got an assignment for you. A mission. For being Ash's Guardian, I left Spheres all over the Danto Region."

Mewtwo: "Sir."

Jack and his Father: (looks at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "I can't remember that Ash Ketchum lost only Twenty Spheres. Their are seperated. However, from my travels. I will explain all the Travels, Ash has been through the Danto Region."

Mr. Davis: "I thank you, Mewtwo. I'm counting on both you and Jack, to find all ten Spheres around the Danto Region."

New Mission: Ash's journey through the Danto has left alot of Spheres. When you talk to Mewtwo from his past when he traveled with Ash, he gives you and Jack a clue to Ash's Sphere is near by.

(In the Pause Menu, at Key Menu)

In the Key Menu, you can now search for Ash's Spheres. Their are a total of Twenty Spheres. If you want to see Ash's Sphere, select it as Regestration, and you can use it on Buttons Y, X, and Z.

(Daylight)

Everyone is in Postion. I think they got their the right thing to do. Jack is ready to attack the leader, Erika, Tamer, Sarah, and Trey are ganna block the leader's path, and for Amy is distracting the Sharpedos.

Mr. Davis: (spotted the Sharpedos, and its Leader) "Ah! They arrive. Everyone is places."

Amy: (mad at the team) "Why do I have to be the Distracter? (looks straight) "Why?"

Mewtwo: (appeares behind Amy) "If you going to be a good Guardian, you ganna have to be the Distracter."

The Sharpedos arrive, then stop in the pool area.

Jack: (on the sand, staring at the Leader)

Mr. Davis: (tells Amy) "Amy! NOW!"

Amy: (commands her Vaporeon) "Now Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon: (pulls the rope, and swims towards the sea)

Amy: (hags on the rope, and stands on a platform that can float over water, calls the Sharpedo) "Hey Boys! Come and Get Me!"

It got the Sharpedos attention. They're chasing Amy towards the sea.

Mr. Davis: (calls Erika, Sarah, Tamer, and Trey) "NOW!"

Erika, Sarah, Tamer, and Trey: (closed the seal)

Slam! Trapping the Leader.

Leader Sharpedo: (stopped infront of the seal, shocked) "PEDOO!"

Erika: (still holding the rope, untill slip, and fell towards the pool) "Huh? WAHH!"

SPLASH!

Leader Sharpedo: (heared Erika fell, and went in the water, chasing Erika)

Sarah: (shocked at Erika) "AH!"

Tamer: (shocked at Erika) "Erika!"

Trey: (calls Jack) "Jack! Do something!"

Jack: (shocked at Erika) "Erika! (throws the Pok'e Ball) "GO! Linoone! Save Erika!"

The Ball is thrown in the air, and release a Racoon with Fur.

Linoone: (swimming underwater, chasing the Sharpedo)

As long as Amy and Vaporeon are still discrating the Sharpedos, that buys Jack some time to attack the Leader.

(Underwater)

Erika: (swimming the level, and spotted the Leader Sharpedo in shock) "AAAGGGHHH!"

Leader Sharpedo: (charges towards Erika, open its mouth)

This is bad, the Leader wants to Eat Erika alive.

Linoone: (slashes the Leader)

SLASH! That worked. It made the Leader out of the way.

Leader Sharpedo: (took a hit, and become distacted by Linoone, decided to chase Linoone) "Pedo! SHAR-PEEDDDOOO!"

Linoone: (swims to shore)

Erika: (saw that happen, and swims to the surface, swims over water on the surface) "(Gasp!)"

Linoone: (jumps out of the water, and lands near Jack on the right side) "Li!"

Jack: (stares at Linoone) "You got its attention?"

Linoone: (stares at Jack) "Li! Li-noone!"

Pikachu: (stares at Linoone) "I'm guessing, 'yes I did'?"

Linoone: (nodd) "Li-noone."

Jack, Pikachu, and Linoone: (stares straight, towards the pool)

Jack: "In that case, brace yourselves. I'm guessing one of Sharpedos must of release the Pok'e Ball itself."

Leader Sharpedo: (pop out of the Water, stares at Jack) "Pedo! Sharpedo!"

Pikachu: "It's saying, 'Ready to battle?"

Jack: (brave) "Bring it! (pulls a Pok'e Ball out) _("I just hopes it works. Last time, Primape is a temper. I heard that Fight are good against Dark, Rock, Ground, and Steel types. Don't fail me now.") _(In Throwing Pose, and throw the Pok'e Ball) "GO! Primape! Sho this Sharks real Manners!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown in the air, and release a big Pig Monkey, 'Primape'.

Primape: (standing on both the water, and the sand) "Pri! Pri! Primape!"

Erika: (reached to shore, and watch the battle)

Jack: (commands Primape) "Listen Primape! Sharpedo have Rough Skins, so you need to use your Focus Attacks. If it comes towards you, you need to dodge. You get it!"

Primape: (nodd) "Pri!"

Jack: "Begin!"

Primape VS Leader Sharpedo

Leader Sharpedo: (already got a head start, by charging towards Primape) "SHAARRR! PEDOOOO!"

The Leader already got a head start. The battle already started. Just when things get tough, the tougher gets going.

Primape: (jumped in the air, and throws a punch on the Leader's head) "PRI!"

BAM!

Leader Sharpedo: (took lots of damage) "PEDOOO!" (HP: 4/7)

Primape: (got a scratch from Sharpedo's Rough Skin. HP: 7/8)

Leader Sharpedo: (turn towards Primape, and still charing) "SHARR! PEDOOO!"

Jack: (commands Primape, but stares at the Leader) "Here it comes! Dodge it, then Low Kick!"

Primape: (jumps over the Leader, and Kicks the Leader's head)

WHAM!

Leader Sharpedo: (tooks a massive damage, and thrown towards the wall) "PEDDOOOO!"

BAM! That, had to hurt.

Primape: (took a scratch from Sharpedo's Rough Skin, HP: 6/8)

Leader Sharpedo: (HP: 1/7) (gets up, went Berserk, charing faster towards Primape) "SHARRRRR! PEDO!

Jack: (commands Primape) "Hold your Postion!"

Primape: (in postion for the Focus Punch)

Its coming towards it fast, untill...

Leader Sharpedo: (felt something from the pain, and slides KOed) "Shar? PEDOOOO!"

Primape: (Confuse, and touch the Leader, with a fist)

Jack: (confuse) "Huh? What happen?"

Mr. Davis: (confuse at the Leader Sharpedo) "Is it knocked out already?"

Jack: (jumps in the water, walks towards the Leader, and checks the problem)

Primape: (stares at Jack, calm)

Jack: (in shock, and calls his Father and Erika) "AH! It's Posion! Something must of Attacked the Sharpedo's Leader! We need an Antodote!"

Erika: (calls Jack) "I got one!" (runs to her room, comes out with the Antodote, calls Jack) "Jack! (throws it towards him) "Catch!"

The Antodote is thrown towards Jack, in the air over the pool.

Jack: (catches the Antodote) "Thank you. (turns the Sharpedo the right way, and founds the damage spot) "SH! (use the Antodote on the Leader Sharpedo) "Here you go. It is alright. It's antodote. (calls Erika) "I'm afriad the Leader is knocked out."

Erika: (calls back) "Do you remember the Spell I tought you?"

Jack: (spoke Mario, nodd) "Oh-Yeah." (stares at Sharpedo, and tells Primape) "Give it some room."

Primape: (steps back about three times, then stops)

Jack: (pulls his Sword, and points at the Leader) "Recover. Sharpedo."

A Light Blue flash from the sword, and beam it on the Leader. Did it work?

Jack: "Do you think it needs something else?"

Erika: "Like Pheonix Down, Life, or Revive?"

Jack: "Of course! Give me the Revive!"

Erika: (pulls a Revive out, and throws it Jack) "Catch!"

The Revive is thrown in the air, over the pool. A small size, like a yellow crystal like, say it can bring a KOed Pok'emon back.

Jack: (caught it, opens the Leaders mouth, and throws a Revive inside) "Here. It'll help."

From a big mouth, sharp teeth, down the Revive it goes.

Jack: (closed its mouth) "I hope it works. (stares at Primape) "And as for you, you did well. Brilliant." (pulls the Leader at shore)

Erika: (runs to Jack, and stops near him) "You sure its safe? Keeping a Sharpedo?"

Amy: (calling all of them) "Open the Gate! Open the Gate!"

Everyone: (spotted Amy and Vaporeon coming)

I forgot! Amy and Vaporeon is still out there.

Trey and Tamer: (pulls the rope)

The Gate open, and through goes Vaporeon and Amy.

Tamer and Trey: (lets go)

Now its sealed the Sharpedos outside again.

Amy: (gets to shore, catching her breath) "(Gasp) Is it...Over?..."

Eggman: (appeared) "Well Well Well."

Everyone: (spotted Eggman) "!"

Eggman: (shows a smirk) "I see you found the Sharpedo."

Rocket Woman: (appeares) "You didn't forget us, did you?"

Rocket Man: (trys to get through) "Can I get some room?" (breaks through) "(GASP!)"

Jack: "Team Rocket!"

Amy: "The Thieves That stole my Orb!"

Here we go with the Matto.

Rocket Woman: "Prepare for Trouble!"

Rocket Man: "And make that Double!"

Jack: (inturpus) "Them again?

Rocket Woman: (yells at Jack) "Don't Inturpu the Matto!"

Jack: (yells at Rocket Woman) "Can't you see we're busy!"

Rocket Woman: "So What, We're here for the Sharpedo!"

Eggman: "That's Right."

Jack: (talks) "I'll show you."

The Leader wakes, and saw what's going.

Leader Sharpedo: (wokes up, and swims in the pool, in battle postion against Eggman) "Shar? Sharpedo."

Jack: (surprise at Leader Sharpedo) "Sharpedo?"

Eggman: (makes fun of the Leader) "Ha! That blue Shark can't anything! Last time we encounter it, I have to finish it myself."

Everyone is shocked of what Eggman says. Jack, Pikachu, Primape, Tamer, Trey, Erika, Sarah, and Mr. Davis heard it in its ear.

Jack: (mad at Eggman) "You poison Sharpedo!"

Eggman: "That's right. So, I'll pull the English Sword out, and use the attack, 'Poison Sword."

Jack: "We'll see about that. (tells Primape) "Primape, get Sharpedo out of the water."

Primape: (nodd, walks up to the Leader, picks her up)

Leader Sharpedo: (was picked up, confuse) "Shar?"

Primape: (takes it to the sand, holding it, but stares at Eggman)

Jack: (looks at Leader Sharpedo) "I'm sorry. but it is the only way to make sure you won't get electricuted from the water. (commands Pikachu, stares at Eggman) "Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (in postion, stares at Eggman)

Jack: "Thuder-(stoped)

Pikachu: (confuse) "Huh?"

Jack and Pikachu: (real confuse, stares at each other, and has an Idea, by staring at Eggman)

Jack: "Hmmm."

Eggman, Rocket Man and Woman: (confuse about Jack and Pikachu)

Rocket Man: "Eh?"

Rocket Woman: "Why aren't we, blasting off?"

Jack: (calls them) "Hey Eggman, have a look around the water!"

Eggman, Rocket Man and Woman: (looks around, and spotted alot of Sharpedo in fear) "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Yep, all the Sharpedos, surrounding Eggman's machine.

Tamer: (cheerful) "Hey, stupid Macina."

Jack: (talks to Leader Sharpedo) "Well, if you want to join your friends, you can."

Leader Sharpedo: (looks at Jack, nodd) "Shar." (jumps off of Primapes arms, and lands on the pool. Pops out of the water, and commands her troops) "Sharpedo Sharpedo Sharpedo!"

Eggman, Rocket Man and Woman: (looks at the Sharpedos, still scared)

Eggman: "I'm ganna hate this."

All the Sharpedos are in postion, and ready to attack.

Leader Sharpedo: (commands the Sharpedos) "SHARRRR! PEDOOOOO!"

Sharpedos: (charges towards Eggman) "PEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOO!"

Eggman: (upset) "...I hate this."

BAM! The Machine that holds Eggman, and both Rockets Man and Woman. They fly in the air.

Rocket Woman: (drops the Orb, shocked and try to grab it) "AAAGGGGHHHH! MY ORB!"

The Orb is ganna break! Do Something.

Jack: (saw the Orb coming, and caught)

That's odd. This Orb is pink.

Eggman: "I WILL HAVE MY REVANGE!"

Bing.

Eggman: "Ouch."

That was fun. Now that Team Rocket is gone. All is clear.

Jack: (stares at what Eggman has vanished) "Finaly. He is gone." (puts the Orb away)

Everyone is cheerful, that Eggman is gone.

Captain: (comes out of the room, but tired) "What I miss?"

Jack: "Well, let's just say, 'its finally over. (stares at the Leader, walks to it, and stops infront about 1 inch) "I'm really amaze, you did great."

Leader Sharpedo: (happy, and feels Jack) "Shar-pedo."

Jack: (felt the Leader) "Huh? (paniced) "Ah! No Please No! No Rough Skin Please!" (confuse) "Huh?"

Leader Sharpedo: (stops)

Jack: (feels the Leader Skin) "Ah. Their is no Rough Skin. It feels like Kygore's Skin."feels all the Sharpedo's Skin. If you feel it, it does feel like Kygore's Skin.

Amy: (feels the Sharpedo) "It's safe, right?"

Mewtwo: (feels the other Sharpedo) "Ounce you get to know it."

Jack: (only feels the Leader) "Then, I guess you are friendly."

Amy: (smooth talk to Jack) "Becarful Jack. This one is a 'Girl Sharpedo."

Jack: (confuse at Amy) "You sure?"

Amy: (nodds)

Jack: (fine at the Leader Sharpedo) "It's fine with me."

Captain: (calls the People) "Everyone! All Aboard!"

Tamer: (calls the Team) "Everyone! Team!"

The Team from Tamer's comes infront.

Tamer: "Our Next Temple, On the next Gym. We are ready to pray the next Temple, Ya? Let's give our Best!"

Blitz Team: "Captain!"

Blitz Team: (Tamer and Blitz Players, say together) "Victory! YEAH!"

(On the ship, over the Sea)

Everyone is on Board, ready for Jack's next Gym Battle. However, Jack needs a stradegy.

Jack: (looks at the sea, and spotted) "?"

It's the Sharpedo's Leader.

Leader Shapedo: (calls Jack) "Sharrr-Pedooo!"

Jack: "Sharpedo?"

Erika: (confuse at Jack) "What is it, Jack?"

Jack: (calls the group) "Everyone, it's just Sharpedo."

Even though Amy went to sleep again.

Sarah: (looks at Jack) "You better not be tri-" (was stopped, and looks at her Dad in fear)

Tamer: (mad at Sarah, acting like she better not say it)

Sarah: (talks the right way) "I mean, (looks at Jack) "You better not be, a joke."

Jack: (relaxed at Sarah) "Relax, I'm ganna take a break. (jumps over bourd, and lands on the Leader Sharpedo)

Sarah, Tamer, and Erika: (shocked of what Jack just did) "JACK!"

Pikachu: (comes out of the room, jumps over bourd, and lands on Jack's right shoulder)

Sarah, Tamer, and Erika: (shocked at what Pikachu did) "PIKACHU!"

Jack: (calls them) "It is alright."

Erika, Sarah, and Tamer: (heard Jack, and runs at the leadge down to where Jack is)

Erika: "Blimany!"

Jack: (was standing on Leader Sharpedo, hang on its Fin)

Tamer: "What are you doing!"

Jack: (calls them) "It is alright. I'm telling Jaws a favor. I will return with the Shoopuf."

Trey: "Let him go."

Leader Sharpedo: (takes off, towards the Crystal Region)

Jack: "Farewell!"

And so, Jack gone towards the Crystal Region, Jack got himself a new Pok'emon. Someday, he will return back to fight the next Gymleader. Will he ever find a stradegy, find out next time on Episode 33.

Notes-

-Jack got a new Pok'emon, 'Sharpedo'. And nicknamed it 'Jaws'.

-Mr. and Mrs. Davis, and their Son arrive.

-I didn't know Mr. Davis's Pok'emon is a Swellow, and a Nick Name, 'Mighty'.

-Jack promise his father to find all Twenty of Ash's Spheres


	33. Chapter 33

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 33

Hero Festivel

(At the Port, near the Festivel)

When our Hero, 'Jack Davis', and his Pok'emon with him, 'Pikachu and Sharpedo', Jack does recieve a message that from 'Jean'. Jack is only ridding on the blue shark, Sharpedo. With a yellow mouse on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack: (jumps off the Sharpedo, lands on the port, pulls the Pok'e Ball out, and looks towards Sharpedo) "Return Sharpedo. Thank you."

With a red beam from the Pok'e Ball, shot on Sharpedo, Sharpedo vanished and it returns to the Pok'e Ball.

Sharpedo: (happy, and returned to the Pok'e Ball) "Pedo."

Jack: (puts the Pok'e Ball away)

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the Festivel, surprise) "...Wow."

Pikachu: "Amazing."

They finally arrived at the Hero Festivel. Kind of a bit big. Jack and Pikachu can use Items and Food around the place.

Pikachu: "Is it, okay?"

Jack: (walks there) "Not okay, brilliant."

(At the Entrence)

Pikachu: (spotted a girl, and her Pikachu) "That's new. Do you think that is them? I mean, these people are almost like us."

Jack: (looks at the girl, and her Pikachu) "Good point, but it has gold or yellow hair."

The Girl, straight ahead has a weird Pikachu. Wearing Pink as a dress, and a Pikachu with no fingers.

Jack: (walks up to the girl)

: (At the gate waiting for the gate to open) "Please open. I'm really hungry!"

: (on her shoulder ready to move) "PIK!"

Jack: (Walked up to the girl, stopped behind her about 1 feet, and taps her on the shoulder. spoke Mario) "Excuse me, but can you e-tell me where to find the person? I need to find her."

Pikachu: (talked with the Pikata, it speaks) "Yeah, we need to find this person name, 'Jena and her Pikata."

The girl turns around with her weird Pikachu, eating a popcron.

: (looking at Jack) "Jack, it's Jena!" (she had pointed to her self)

: (went back to stuffing its face with popcorn)

So, Jena is here, along with her Pikata. It's stuffing its face, with popcorn.

Jack: (found out about this) "So, your the one who sends it. By the way, its, 'Jack, it's me, Jena'. (put his hand, on his hand, not crying, but lost her) "I guess the Reading lesson or English lesson does not work on Crystal."

Pikachu: (saying hello to Pikata) "Hello! (confuse) "Wait a minute, (looking at Jack) "Jack, can Pikata and Jena be your cousions? Becuase Joey is your cousion. And his Pikachu is my friend."

Jack: (looking at Pikachu, puts his hand down) "Beats me. It might be." (staring at Jena)

Jena: (smiling) "We're not related at all Pikachu! Know that Jack! (then takes jack hand, placing the gifted wrapped pok'e ball in it) "Here. A gifted wrapped pokeball for you."

Pikata: (on jena's shoulder still eating popcorn)

Jack: (has the gifted) "Thank you."

Pikachu: "Yes, this is to kind. (whisper to Pikata) "Hey Pikata, want to try a real food?"

Jack: (pulls the cloak out, and shows it to Jena) "I figure you want this? (gives it to Jena) "I hope you like it. Let's head in, because I want to know what time it starts?"

Pikachu: (looking at Jack, then back at Jena and Pikata, nodd)

Jena: (taking Jack's hand, placing the cloak in her bag) "Thanks! Open the gift I got you Jack. Uour going to like it, please?"

Pikata: (still eating the popcorn)

Jack: (nodds, looks at the gift, opens it)

The Pok'e Ball released a weird Pok'emon, from a blub on the Pok'emon's back. All in green, it's like a Grass Pok'emon.

Bulbasaur: (comes out the pokeball, into Jack's arms) "Bulba-Saur!"

Jena: (blushing) "I thinking of you, when getting him!"

Jack: (confuse) "Why? Did you tell me I'm a 'Pure of Heart'? Because at the Danto, people figure about my Forehead. They can tell who is who by a scar, or symbol. (a little happy) "And what's with the Bulbasaur? I didn't know you have one."

Jena: (holding back her tears) "No, this Bulbasaur is for you Jack."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise)

Jack: "A bulbasaur? For me?"

Wow! A begginer Pok'emon, for Jack. What a surprise.

Jack: (cheery) "Thanks so much. You really are the 'Pure of Heart', don't you. (bowed) "I thank

you."

Jena: (lookingat her feet, her hands behind her back) "Your welcomed, but that's not why I got for you Jack."

Pikata: (now shaking the popcorn bag, wanting more popcorn)

Pikachu: (whisper to Pikata) "Hey, you ganna share that?"

Jack: "So, but what is the reason?"

Jena: (smiling) "Bacause your sister told me you wanted a grass type Jack."

Pikata: (looking at pikachu like he was crazy)

Pikachu: (can't believe what Pikata just did) "Huh! (crossed his arms away from Pikata) "Hmp!"

The gates had opened to the 'Hero Fesitvel' so out Heros can walk in.

Jena: (looking over at Jack) "Well...Uh...Um...You coming?"

Pikata: (still starring at pikachu like he crazy)

Jack: (looks at Jena, nodd, and walks in)

Pikachu: (saw it again, mad at Pikata) "You Snake!"

They approch a man, who works at the Festivel. He's the Ticket Taker. All with a uniform.

Ticket Taker: (looks up fromthe glass) "Tickets Please?"

Jena: (smiling her best) "Here." (hands him her ticket)

The ticket taker pulles a hole in her ticket handing it back to her.

Ticket taker: (looks at Jack) "Tickets Please?"

Jack: (checks its pocket) "Sure. (takes the ticket out, and gives it to the Ticket Taker) "Here you go."

The Ticket Taker pulles a hole in his ticket, then handing it back to Jack.

Ticker Taker: "Thank you. You both can enter. Enjoy!"

Jack: (walks inside) "Let's go."

Jena: (slowy walking after him) "Coming!"

Pikata: (now whining wanting more popcorn)

Jena was staring at her feet, thinking of her future. And Pikata on her shoulder, wanting more popcorn and whining about.

Jena: (looks up ) "JACK WAIT! I WANT TO TALK!"

Jack: (hit the brakes) "!"

Pikachu: (shocked, then looks at Pikata, worried)

Jack: (turns towards Jena, but turn his body at her) "What is this? What do you want?"

Jena: (looking at her feet) "Like i said, 'we need to talk Jack'. (remembering a story) "Do you know about, 'the Dark Child story Jack?"

Pikata: (still whining for popcorn)

Jack: (confuse) "? Dark Child?"

Pikachu: (jumps off of Jack, and went to the food shop, to buy Popcorn for Pikata)

Jack: "I...I do not get it? What story is about the Dark Child?"

Jena: (playing with her hair) "The Dark Child is about a man who joined trhe dark side to learn the power of bringing someone to back to life. (tears coming) "But he joined the dark side because of the lies of tricks the man throw at him."

Pikata: (now starting to chew on the emty popcorn bag)

Jack: (surprise) "Yikes, that cannot be good. A Man, is an evil man now, and so will the child?"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, holding a bag of Popcorn, and throws it to Pikata) "Catch."

Pikachu throws the Popcorn to Pikata. But, why would, Jack doesn't know about the Evil Child, and its parent. What is this about?

Pikata: (jumps off jena's shoulder catching the popcorn bag) "Pika!"

Jena: (remembering how the story ended) "He stayed that way until his own son killed him afetr removing his mask."

Jack: (confuse) "...A mask?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "Do you think we saw that mask on the ninja?"

Jena: (excited) "WHAT NINJA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Pikata: (staring at pikachu like her was crazy) "Pika!"

Jack: (explains it to Jena) "Well, we just saw a Black Ninja, all the yellow strippe, like his name is, 'Yo-Yo Man."

Pikachu: (nodds at Jena) "Uh-huh. It's true."

Jena: (slapped herself in the face) "Please don't get mad, but that's my dad!"

Pikata: (eating away at the popcorn) "Pika!"

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked) "Your Father!" (looked at each other, then back at Jena and Pikata)

Jack: (normal) "You mean, that is your father? He just vanished after the battle."

Pikachu: (nodd) "Oh Yeah. He was a bit easy. (looks at Jack) "Well, he used a psyduck. (then back at Jena and Pikata) "But, it was a tough level. Besides, try battling against the Pharoh."

Jena: (laughing) "His not that easy to win againest."

Pikata: (stuffing his face with popcorn)

Jack: (crossed his arms) "And, if I were you, I rather watch your Pikata."

Pikachu: "It's ture. (points at Pikata) "He is stuffing his face, and about to become more fat. (calls Pikata) "Hey! Pikata! Save the Popcorn."

Jack: (whispers to Pikachu) "Maybe you are right. I guess Crystal Regions and Danto Regions, don't mix."

Pikachu: (whispers to Jack) "Why is that?"

Jack: "It is the language." (stares at Jena)

Jena: (stunned and ready to cry) "No its not that. (thinking) "1.pikata's body store up to 870 fat cells for them to use as extra enegry duign a battle, 2. its not that language that's the problem its me, 3. can we get back to the 'dark child story here!"

Pikata: (rolled up the bag tossed it in Jena's bag) "Pika!"

Jack: "Alright, Sorry! First, Just keep Pikata no to eat to much, or you will nickname it 'Chubbyta'. And

Second, we will get back to the 'Dark Child."

Pikachu: "Okay, we're sorry."

Jena:(whipping her tears) "You should check you pokedex next time. Alright, promise me you'll not end

up like the person in the dark child story Jack?

Pikata: (now asleep on jena's shoulder)

Jack: (calms down) "Okay. I get it. Explain the Dark Child. Please."

Jena: (confusing her self) "It what you call someone who joins the dark side of the force Jack."

Jack: (surprise) "Oh. So, the Child is the Dark Side? That would mean he use to many of the Dark Forces. If he did to much, then he is a Dark Sider. You get it?

Pikachu: "If he is born from his Evil Father, he is Evil too, right?"

Jena: (slaping herself in the face) "No pikachu, the child born of his dark farther saves him self and the galxy from his father's power."

Pikata: (now rolling around in the dirt asleep)

Jack: (shocked) "Blimmemy!"

Pikachu: (shocked "Cri! KE!"

Jena: (wanting to laugh) "Jack, promise me?"

Pikata: (now rerolling in the dirt asleep)

Jack and Pikachu don't have a choice. Ether do they help, and promise Jena, or not.

Jack and Pikachu: (looked at each other, normal, then looks at Jena, nodd)

Jena: (smiled) "Alright lets go play!"

Pikata: (still rolling in the dirt asleep)

Jena: (smiling) "You want to get on the Marry-Go-Round?"

Pikata: (had woken up, was on jena's shoulder)

Jack: (confuse) "What is this, 'Merry-Go-Round', you speak of?"

Pikachu: (stares at Jena) "Yeah, we don't get it."

What? Jack and Pikachu doesn't know about the Merry-Go-Round? Why does he speak like that? Are these two really Middle Age?

Jena: (wanting to laugh) "A merry-go-round is a Machine with animals crafted from wood,that goes around in a

circle at all kinds of speeds.

Pikata: (starring at pikachu like he was crazy)

Jack: "A piece of wood animal, attach to a round big object, that spin slow? That is to gentle."

Pikachu: (shock at Pikata) "HEY! (mad at Pikata) "I Show you A Manners! (shook a fist) "I'll show You in

a Battle! Even Jack Has new Pok'emon!"

Jena: (now looking at pikachu) "So do I pikachu."

Pikata: (yawned, still starring at pikachu)

Pikachu: (mad at Pikata) "After I got that Popcorn For you! You should Thank Me! If not, I'll take that Popcorn Away From You! (points at Pikata) "I believe their is no such things!"

Jack: (stares at Pikachu) "Your mad at Jena's Pikata, right? (stares at Jena) "I'm sorry, but their is no

such things as Fat Cells. All their is, Blood Cell, White Blood Cell, Brain Cell, and Cells. Their is no

Fat Cells, only Organs."

Jena: (looking at pikata) "Stop looking at Pikachu, get in your vine." (holding up pikata's ball)

Pikata: (returned to its ball)

Mixieon came out its ball, it looked like white Jotleon all its hair smooth out with 5 tail and red rings al over its body.

Jena: (looking down at him) "Jack, their is fat cells, only a pikata, their colored yellow. (pointing at her mixieon) "This is Mixieion Jack."

Jack: (bends down, stares at Mixieon) "Greetings young one. (stares at Jena) "Please, do not be down. You must be a good trainer that you raise it well. I was mistaken about the Fat Cell. (gets up) "But, from my Science Class, their is no Fat Cell."

Pikachu: (jumps down, and stares at Mixieon) "Wow. How beautiful! (stares at Jack) "Jack! Can you use your Pok'e Dex?"

Jack: (using the Pok'e Dex, confuse) "I cannot. This is the Crystal Pok'emon. But ours is Danto Pok'emon. (pulls a Pok'e Ball) "But, (stares at Jena) "Can you remember my missing Growlieth?" (release the Pok'e Ball)

The Ball is release, and release a Big, Red, Fire Type Dog.

Jack: "Arcanine, say 'hello."

Arcanine: (does his Howling) "Arrrrrr ARG!"

Jena: "Yeah, it was hard to get my eevee to evolve into a Mixieon. But I love the way your missing Growlieth evolves into an Arcanine. (Bends down to pet Arcanine) "Hi there, I know you. You're so cute."

Mixieon: (walks to Pikachu sniffing the air around Pikachu) "Mixi!

Then Jena scanned her mixieon with her pokedex.

Dolly: (telling about Mixieon) "Mixieon, element ring pokemon, they say each tail mixieon owns is a element."

Jack: (pulled out four of his Pok'e Balls) "Well, I got Arcanine and Pikachu out. And second, I'm sorry for believing that your Region, can't understand ours. But, I like you to meet my other four Pok'emon." (release the Pok'emon)

Four Pok'e Balls, thrown in the air, and release one with the Blue Bird of a Swallow, one of a furry Racoon, all of gray fur, and likes to run, a Blue Shark with a Star Symbol, and a Pig Monkey with Sliver Braclet that likes to fight.

Jack: "Guys, say 'Hello." (holding the Blue Sharpedo)

Blue Bird: "Swellow!"

Racoon with the Fur: "Li-Linoone!"

Pig Monkey: "Primape!"

Blue Shark: "Shar-Pedo!"

Jack: (trys to look at Jena, but was blocked for holding a Sharpedo) "Well, the other two are on the PC."

Pikachu: (jumps on Arcanine, stares at Jena) "But, some are in diffrent Attack Moves. With Jack's Pok'emon, we have to cover him for Fiends, and he can attack fiends."

Jena: "Jack, thank you for your apology. (Kneeling down toward Pikachu) "Glad to meet every one of you. I'm Jena Aunti of the crystal region,and this is one of my friends mixieon."

Mixieon: "Mixi Mixi!"

Jack: (tells to Jena) "Are you ganna show us your new Pok-e-mon, or you like to kneel it down at Arcanine's Knees? Just release them."

Pikachu: (jumps down, landed, and stares at Jena) "Yeah, (a little yell) "But no Pikata!"

Jena: (thinking) "Um...Lets see. (gripping a vineball) "Go eevee!"

The vine ball released a white light that formed a Eevee."

Eevee: "Veee!"

Jack: (confuse) "? That's it? Just an Eevee? And a weird ball? I figure the Dantos really don't enjoy the Crystal. I just don't get it."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and stares at Jack) "I guess Danto, Orre, and Crystal don't mixed. Plus, we need to practice against the Fourth Gymleader, not become haters."

Jack: (stares at Jena) "Jena, you need to do better. It can't be three or less. You need more than that."

Jena: (agreeing with pikachu) "Your pikachu is right jack. I been busy with trianing for the 'shrine ring summoning' in my home town."

Jena pointed to the tunnel of love that was about 3 feet away with a small line of 5 to 6 couples handing hand.a huge heart was over the entrance saying, 'tunnel of love' come show the one you love how much you care for them'.The water crystal clear, boats the shape of swans, and you could bring up to12 pokemon with you in the boat. However, the problem, Jack is fear about dates and weddings.

Jena: (looking a Jack)"It 3 feet away, it's a ride, pokemon allowed, how about it?"

Jack: (thinks, left hand rubbing on his back head) "I don't know. Is this a joke? Or your like a Jester?"

Pikachu: (stick a tounge out, and his mouth open going) "BLEGH! YUKE!"

Jena: '(sign) Come on it's not a joke. Those couples aren't standing there for the candy Jack.

Mixieon: (now sitting at jena's feet asleep)

Jack: (confuse) "Candy? (unsure) "I don't know. I don't think we are ready."

Pikachu: (felt safe) "Phew. Good Choice."

Jack: "Just what candy they're giving out?"

Jena: (wanting to kill him, but she was holding) "They don't have candy Jack."

Mixieon: (shakes its ears)

Jena: (squeezing her fan) "It a ride!"

Jack: (puts his right-hand, on his face) "Right. Here is my answer. (revealse his Answer, yells) "I'm not Going In THERE!"

Pikachu: (covered his ears) "Errrrr. Jack! Don't put to much pressure."

Jena: (puting her back to him) "Fine Mr. Davis, where do you want to go?"

Mixieon: (behind jena)

Jack: (felt calm, scratching the back of his hair with a right hand) "Well, I have no clue. I never though of where to go. I thought it was the calander we are suppose to go, but this is date?"

Pikachu: (pull Jack's ear soft, then whisper in Jack's ear) "Jack, I think Jena thinks you are inlove with her. But this is confusing."

Jack: (whispers back to Pikachu) "We need to get out of here, and back to Danto as quick as posible. You got a plan?"

Pikachu: "Do you think we need to trick her?"

Jack: "I don't know, it might hurt her feelings. She is blind, right?"

Pikachu: "If she is blind, why isn't she covered in Darkness?"

Jack: "It is her Eyes, right? Then maybe we can give her an Object to believe that is me."

Pikachu: "Good Idea. But don't make her Cry bad."

Jack: (gives Pikachu the Thumbs up, then talks to Jena normal) "Jena, listen, this what word you call it, 'date'? This is not my Idea. I believe this bonding isn't working. You must of have a Mistake."

Jena: (puzzled) "Date? What are you talking about Jack? (remembering why she came) "I'm here to enter the R1 Mini-Gym battles for rookies."

Mixieon: (agreeing with Jena)

Pikachu: (grab Jack's ear, whisper it) "Jack, this is a mix up. Jena thinks we are taking her on a date, but it was not us who did it. We need to be like Chickens and run."

Jack: (agrees with Pikachu, whisper) "Good Idea. This Crystal feels haunted. It feels like we do not blend right in. We need to escape and back to the Danto. (talks to Jena) "Remember, you think it was a date, but you think I took you on a date, right? But that was no date. If you want a R1 Mini-Gym battles, you can go on ahead without me. I need to leave now."

Jena: (turned away from them laughing) "Date mixieon? They must be nuts. I wasn't even thinking of them taking me on a date." (she kept on laughing)

Mixieon: (laughed along with jena)

Jack: (mad) "Fine be this way! (talks to Pikachu) "Let us get out of this place."

Pikachu: (nodd at Jack) "Uh-huh. This place is horrible."

Jack: (talks to Jena) "Jena! If you want to be this rude to a Danto person, be that way. (walks away) "Just do not cry to me that the Danto and the Crystal cannot get along. I will defeat Eggman myself. Good Bye."

Ouch, good bye Jena, and hello freedom. I'm guessing Jack doesn't like the Crystal Region so much. Either he hates it, or it's Jena? For Jack, he left Jena and Mixeion alone.

Jena: (yelling at him) "Eggman was the guy who killed my parents Jack!"

Jack: (gone) "Just let me know if their is trouble, instead of couple."

Pikachu: (waves good-bye at Jena and Mixeion, then looks straight)

Well, I guess Jack only wants to go on a real Boss Battle, not a date. I guess if you ever encounter him, and if you're not indarger, he can't come. That leaves Jena and Mixeion alone. As for Jack and Pikachu, they cannot find a way out of the Festivel.

If I were Jack, I wish I have not say that.Well, if Jack wants to head back, why not ride home.

Jena: (talks to Jack) "Well Jack, if you're not going to listen, I'll guess I'll do the hard way."

Jack: (confuse, and turn towards Jena) "What kind?"

Jena: "Well..."

I wish Jack hasn't really said that, because you know why? Look.

BAM!

Jack and Pikachu: (running away from Jena)

Jack: "AAAAAGGGGHHHH JENA HAS GONE MOD!"

Pikachu: "RUN AWAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Jena and Mixieon: (chasing Jack)

Jena: (stoppping) "Jack! I'm Sorry!"

Jack and Pikachu: (still running from Jena and Mixieon)

Jack: "How Do I Know You Will Not Lie!"

Pikachu: "YEAH! You Trick Us! You Like To Trick Dantos Too!"

Yeesh, I don't get why, but passing the food shops, and the attraction, Jack and Pikachu kept running for their lives. They feel like Dantos, Crystals, and Orres are real Enemys against each other.

Jack: "STAY AWAY! (yelled Mario) "OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pikachu: "Can't We Be COUSIONS! Second Cousions!"

Jena: (yelling) "Because this time I'm not going to Jack!"

Jack: (used the force: Jump, and jumped high about 50 feet over the Sunglasses Stall)

Wow! I can't believe Jack can jump that high! Up to 50 feet.

Pikachu: (around the Sunglasses Stall, then follow Jack's trail) "Wait Up, Jack! Do not let Mixeion kill me too!"

Jack: (landed, and became invisible, unseen)

Jena: (kneeled down to pet mixieon) "There goes telling we're sorry." (she then started to cry )

Mean while, poor Jack and Pikachu hides at the alley. Jena and Mixieon won't find Jack and Pikachu their...or would they? But however, Jack and Pikachu needs to get back to the Danto.

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, asked a question) "How do we get out of here?"

Jack: "Don't know. I'm glad Jena won't find us or kill us. We need to head back. (stares at Pikachu) "I fear a 'War' will come between Danto and Crystal."

Pikachu: (thinking) "...Any thoughts?"

Jack: (shook his head) "Have no Idea."

Jena: (yelling) "I'm leaving Jack!"

Mixieon: (looked up at Jena crying)

Jack and Pikachu: (hears Jena's wailing)

Pikachu: "I think she is gone."

Jack: "You think she is gone?"

Pikachu: "Yeah. Let's sneak out of here as we still can. The sun is going down."

Jack: (sneking backwards quiet)

Phomp.

Jack: (checks behind, and turns towards it)

Pikachu: (same with Jack) "Great, a dead end?"

Jack: "Yes."

Pikachu: (looks around) "We are so goners! Jena and her Mixieon will find us here!"

Jena: (walking toward the R1 Mini-Battles) "What am going to do?"

Mixieon: (just signed)

Jack: "(sigh) Good, they are gone. Let us go." (jumps on the huge roof, and sits down)

Pikachu: (hangs on to Jack)

As he trys to escape by jumping over a dead end, Jack and Pikachu lands only on the roof. A blue roof full of plates.

Jack and Pikachu: (looks down, trying to look for Jena and Mixieon, then looks straight of what is behind a dead end)

Pikachu: (felt better) "Phew...That was close."

Jack: (looks at Pikachu) "Mewtwo will kill me soon."

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "Any Idea where to escape?"

Jack: "I heard their is an Animal that can swim over a 1000 feet ocean, and can reach both Regions."

Pikachu: "Oh well, I guess we need Plan B."

Jack: (jumps down away from the roof at forward) "Come on, let us go home."

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

Jack and Pikachu: (lands on a board walk)

Good thing their is no Dead End. Straight head of Jack and Pikachu is like an Elephant with no Ears, but just like Fox Ears, Green all over, and a longer trunk like an Elephant Nose that is longer.

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at that weird Elephant)

Jack: "Whot is thot?"

Just then, a Man with Middle Age cloth appears. Like Long White Pants, Brown Shirt, having a Beard, Red Hair, and Sandles appears.

: (appears, near Jack) "That is a 'Shoopuf."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise and turn towards the man)

: (remembers Jack) "Ahh! If if isn't the famous that will bring the Calm to our Region. 'Jack Davis and his Pikachu'. It's been a long time."

Jack: (nervous) "Um, yeah." (whispers to Pikachu) "Any idea what is the Calm?"

Pikachu: (whispers to Jack) "You are joking, right? The Calm is where you bring Peace, to every Region. It's like the God has come and turns the Region, to end the War and Violence."

Jack: "Thank you. (talks to the man) "That Shoopuf, is it a Fiend?"

: "It may look like a Fiend, but it is not a Fiend. You are heading back, right? Mind if I join you?"

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse) "Huh?"

Jack: "But, aren't you 'Crystal?"

: "Why would I be Crystal, when I have this-" (pulls an object out, and shows it to Jack)

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise) "(gasp)"

Jack: "I can't believe it! You are Danto!"

Aparently this Man is holding a crystal at the top, a root holding a crystal, and it looks like the center of the root must be a bowl that can hold water.

: "That is right, young Jack Davis. This is what you call it, 'The Crystal Charlice'. It protects me from Miasma. Now, (puts it away) "Will I go with you, back home?"

Jack: (nodd) "You will join us."

? and Pikachu: (walks to the Shoopuf Port)

Jack: (watch the ? and Pikachu goes up ahead, but pulls out a Rose, the Red Flower, stares at it, and throws it over the room) "I hope...this is a gift, for you Jena. Promise me you will stay away from me." (follows the ? and Pikachu to the Shoopuf)

Not one Shoopuf, but Five Shoopufs! This is amazing!

Jack, Pikachu, and the : (walking to the Port, and only stands on the board)

: "Oh Dear!"

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at the , a little worried)

Jack: "Is something, the matter?"

: "Where are my manners? (stares at Jack and Pikachu) "Mr. Davis and Pikachu, my name is 'Chuck'. What an Honor."

Jack: (bows to Chuck) "Plesure to meet you Chuck."

Chuck: "Now, if you do not mind, I'll get the commander to get us all Dantos out of here." (Walks away, to one of the commanders)

Jack: "Not at all."

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "Let us go looking for the leader."

Jack: (nodd to Pikachu) "O-kay!"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (go looking for the leader)

(At the Leader's Area)

Well, Jack and Pikachu appear to encounter three People and a strange Fish Person that has Black Full Eyes, they have to ability to breath both Air and Water, and look like human.

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at the woman) "Excuse me, but do you know where the Leader of the Shoopuf is?"

But their are two womans and a male. One is wearing a Suit that is like a War, same with the other except with diffrent color, and is that Chuck? Chuck must be with a 6 feet Yellow Bird that looks like a Chicken except it's full of Yellow body and has less wings that can let the Yellow Bird fly.

Woman #1: "Yeah! Right Here! This 'Zora' Jerk won't let our Chocobos ride on a Shoopuf."

A Zora? That Fish Human is a Zora? No wonder.

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards Chuck) "Chuck!"

Chuck: (looks at Jack and Pikachu) "Oh! You didn't notice? I'm a 'Chocobo Knight!"

Jack: (stops their) "Hang on. What is a Chocobo?"

Chuck: "I though you knew what a Chocobo is? (points at the Chocobo) "This, is a Chocobo!"

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise at the Chocobo)

Jack: "Oh! What a Bird! (confuse) "But is it in Armor?"

Chuck: "Because, we are the Chocobo Knight. You should know the other two, the first Chocobo Knight is Emma, and the leader is Irma."

Jack has never heard of 'Chocobo Knights'. But Jack and Pikachu are glad they are both part of the Danto. But what are they doing here? Jack asked,

Jack: "But what are you doing here?"

Chuck: "Their is a letter we need to send it to. This aduilt is name is Nickless. He has a daughter name Je-"

Irma: (calls her team) "Troops!"

It got Emma's and Chuck's attention. The both stared at Irma.

Irma: "This Zora Freak will send this letter to this person name Jena. But does any of you know where the blind girl is?"

Jack: (intruppes) "I sure know. She must be heading to 'R1 Mini-Battle'."

Irma: (looks at Jack) "Thank you young one. (talks to the Zora) "Jena Auntia will be a R1 Mini-Battle. Just give this to her if she wins or lose."

Jack: "And second, (stares at the Chocobo) "This Chocobo is to big for a Shoopuf."

Irma: (looks at Jack and Pikachu) "I guess you are right. (looks at the Chocobo) "I am sorry, I guess you make a great gift to Jena. You have to stay here."

Chocobo: "Kweeeeh!" (goes with the Zoras)

Irma: (looks at her team) "Troops! To the Shoopuf!"

(On the Shoopuf)

If you are riding on a Shoopuf, you can enjoy it seats and it can swim over the ocean. This is really comfy. Jack and Pikachu are enjoying their selves.

Irma: (stares at Jack and Pikachu) "So, you both are from Clock Town, aren't you?"

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at Irma, then nodds)

Irma: (gives Jack the letter) "Chuck told me your name. So, you are 'The Lost Heir of the Hero!'. The Dantos say that alot."

Jack: (takes the letter, and puts it in his Letter Bag)

Emma: "Oh relax Irma. I think he is Cute. With his Pikachu along, we will win the war."

Jack: (felt embarresed, whisper to Pikachu) "Too late. It's a war between Dantos, Crystals, and Orres."

Emma: "Please, why would we fight against Crystals and Orres. We are fighting against Akoo."

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse at Emma) "Akoo?"

Pikachu: "You and your team are fighting against Akoo?"

Chuck: "Well, yeah."

Well, if Jack and Pikachu are ready to face against Akoo, they need to get stronger. But, they need to go to Yellow Field. Will they ever get there? So it continues to Yellow Field and riding a Shoopuf it will continue. Find out next time on Episode 34.

Notes:

-If you are a Danto, you must use the 'Crystal Charlice' or use Crystals to save your life.

-But the worst Jack and Pikachu are triked by Jena

-Is it really a Date, or a trap

-But you will encounter the Chocobo Knights.


	34. Chapter 34

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 34

Third Temple

(At the Moonflow, on the Shoopuf)

After taking Jena on her Second Date (but that was horrible), Jack and Pikachu are finaly back to the Danto Region. Riding on a Shoopuf, it will swim over the Deepest Waters, and reach to another region (easelly). But, Jack must pray at the next Temple for his next Gym Battle, and for the Blitz Ball Team Tournament.

(At the Shoopuf Parking Spot)

The Shoopuf stop, and a level makes all the People reach to the bottom, like an Elevator, without getting hurt. All the People, who are on the Shoopuf, walked on the elevator, and waits for it to go down.

Jack and Pikachu: (walks on the Elevator, then stops in the middle)

The Elevator starts, and lowers it down. It reached to the bottom. Everyone exits the elevator.

Jack and Pikachu: (exits the Elevator, and spotted Mewtwo)

However, Mewtwo is on the bench.

Mewtwo: (was waiting for Jack, the whole time. spotted Jack and Pikachu)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder)

Jack: (walks up to Mewtwo, and stops infront about 3 inches)

Mewtwo: (stares at Jack and Pikachu) "Well, having fun?"

Jack: (nodd)

Mewtwo: "Very well. (gets up) "I do remember the Shoopuf. (stares at the Shoopuf) "As you can, it happen before."

Jack: (complain) "Ahhh, another history lesson, Grandpa?"

Mewtwo: (stares at Jack, point at him) "Hey, watch your manners! (crossed his arms) "As you can see. 'When we arrive the Moonflow, that is where we're heading, Ash spotted something on his left. He thought it was a Fiend. So, he weild his blade, and charges towards it. He slice the Shoopuf's Upper Left."

Jack: (felt red, put his left hand on the back on his head) "...Ouch."

Mewtwo: (continues) "As you can see, when the Shoopuf took damage, the Zoras hold Ash on the ground. His guardians, his Pok'emon, and his Friends were in shock."

Jack: "...Yikes."

Mewtwo: (nodd) "Hmm, from all the Damage, we have to pay alot of money, for our Appologys. When we did, they let go of Ash. And can you guess what Ash says? He said, 'I'll never drink another Shoopuf Milk again."

Jack: (felt sorry) "Oh. (had that Idea) "Wait! Since you said about your memories, Ash's Sphere is nearby. Is that right?"

Mewtwo: "I believe your right. (gives something to Jack) "And since you know the clue, I want you to have this."

Jack: (takes it from Mewtwo)

You got a Force Level Up: Seeing/Sensing.

Mewtwo: "For now, you can see what is through objects and walls. And, I put is a Sphere Sense. It will help you find where the Sphere is located."

Jack: "Okay." (walks out, and follow the road to the next Temple, by going to the Moonflow)

(At the Moonflow)

On a road, all of Jack's guardains, they seem to be waiting for Jack and Pikachu's arriving time.

Jack: (walks up the his Guardians, then stops infront. stares at them)

Tamer: (spotted Jack, coming) "Hey! About time! (gets up) "So, you ready for the next Temple? Because we are heading at 'Levana Temple'. I'm sure you heard of it?"

Jack: (stares at Tamer) "Sure, but can't we look for Ash's Sphere first? I mean, it is near by."

Sarah: (gets up) "Look, (stares at Jack and Pikachu) "We came all this way to come and make sure we get to the next Temple, and this is how you repay us?"

Jack: (stares a Sarah) "Well, we need both get the Sphere, and get to the Temple."

Erika: (walks up to Jack, shows it to him) "Like this Sphere, Jack?"

Jack: (stares at Erika) "Erika, is that it? Ash's Sphere?"

Mewtwo: (puts his left hand, on Jack's left shoulder) "Jack, that is it. Ash's Sphere! (looks at Erika) "Where did you find this Sphere?"

Erika: (talks to Mewtwo) "I found it, near the Water."

Have a look?

Jack: (talks to Everyone) "Let's exame." (stares at the Sphere)

Everyone looks at the Sphere, and saw what is Ash doing.

(The Past, at the Moon Flow, showing Ash's Sphere)

When your looking at Ash's Sphere, you might know it's already Recorded by his Guardians, or himself. If you believe the Sphere that is recording is floating, your wrong. Somebody is holding the Sphere. And I believe that is Jack's and Erika's Father. Infront, is another guy. Looks like the same heights, almost. Looks familur.

Mr. Davis: (was holding the Sphere, calls the person) "Nickless!"

So thats it. that guy is Nickless. All with Yellow Hair (like Jena's Hair), all of the White Pants, Blue Shirt, a Long Spear, and all the Brown Boots. All two of them are child voices.

Nickless: (turn towards Mr. Davis)

Whao! I didn't know, but it looks like Jena's Father, except younger. I think she has her Father's Heart.

Mr. Davis: "Have you seen Ash?"

Nickless: (points on the left-side down) "Over there.Lionel."

So, Jack's and Erika's father's name is, 'Lionel'. No wonder he didn't speak his name in the first place.

Nickless: (explains it to Lionel) "But listen Lionel, you should go easy on Ash. He is the summonier, and we're his Guardains."

Lionel: "I know. But I wish he hasn't done that."

Ash: (gets up, stares at Lionel, mad) "Hey! I said, 'I was Sorry!"

Ash approches, except he looks all of a grouch. He must be mad about from being hold down by the Zoras.

Ash: (walks up to Nickless, stops on Nickless's left side, and turns his body towards Lionel)

Lionel: "Well Ash, if you wouldn't have done that, none of this would happen. You just have to attack the Shoopuf, didn't you?"

Ash: (complains) "I said, 'I was Sorry!"

Lionel: "And all the Money we worked on...gone! You though it was Fiend."

Ash: (sits down, tired) "Ahhh, I'm never ganna drink another Shoopuf Milk again."

Nickless: (calls Lionel) "Hey! Hey! It's okay. It's just an Accendent. Beside, Ash must of had enough."

Lionel: "Hmmm...(upset) "I guess your right."

Nickless: (bowed) "Thank you."

Lionel: (turns off the Recorder)

(At the Forest of the Creek Greek)

Everyone: (walks to the Temple)

Tamer: (talks to Jack, but still walking) "So, that Ash boy...you look like him, ya?"

Jack: (talking to Tamer, but still walking towards the Temple) "Think so. But,"

Tamer: (looks at Jack) "Eh?"

Jack: "I mean...(stares at Tamer) "Why do I look like him? He and I are not alike?"

Tamer: (stares straight) "I don't know. You and him do like to catch Pok'emon. And you both Goals is to be a Pok'emon Master."

Trey: (walking, inturups them talking) "Get over it. I mean, come on."

Jack and Tamer: (stares at Trey)

Pikachu: (walking, looks up at Trey) "What do you mean?"

Trey: "Well, for one reason."

Jack, Trey, Tamer, and Pikachu: (stops their trail)

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (continues walking towards the Temple)

Jack, Pikachu, and Tamer: (only stare at Trey)

Trey: (turn towards at Jack, Tamer, and Pikachu) "They're both diffrent. They, are not the same."

Tamer: "So what's the problem?"

Trey: "Well, it's not thier cloth and look. It's their Pok'emon. You can tell that to Mewtwo."

Jack: (saw Mewtwo coming)

Mewtwo suddenly appeares.

Jack: "Can Ash's Pok'emon be tough?"

Mewtwo: "Perhaps."

Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, Trey, and Mewtwo: (continues walking the trail, forward)

Trey: (already had his body forward)

Jack: "I mean, is he really intonse?"

Mewtwo: (caught Jack's eyes with his eyes) "Intense? Well (looks straight) "I think he might be."

Jack: (looks straight)

Somehow, it got the Girls waiting. But when they say Jack and his Guardains heading, so does the girls.

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (walked up stairs, but stops at the 2nd level, near the Blitz Team. Will be waiting for Jack, Pikachu, Tamer, Trey, and Mewtwo)

But, what are the Blits Ball players doing here. At least they're only two of them.

Tamer: (spotted them, cheerful) "Ah! Here they are."

Jack, Tamer, Trey, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (walked up stairs, stop at the 2nd Level, near the Blitz Team)

Tamer: (points at the above to the end at the halfway stair) "There!"

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at what Tamer is pointing at)

Jack: "Blilemly!"

Tamer: "At the halfway stairs towards the Temple, their is an Arena. My favorite Blitz Ball Player practices over there."

Jack: "Oh." (looks at the Blitz Ball Players)

Blitz Players: (streching, laughing at Jack) "He He He He He! He He He He He He He He He!"

Jack: (was instued) "Ha Ha Ha! (clever Idea) "A race, huh?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jack, worried) "You sure about this?"

Jack: (gets near the stairs, in postion) "You wanna Race?"

Blitz Players: (gets near the stair, in postion) "HU!"

Tamer: (joins in) "I don't like this." (gets near the stairs, in postion)

Jack, the Blitz Players, and Tamer are ready to race. I think I know what is going on. They will race towards to the top, at the Temple.

Jack: (calls Erika) "Erika, do the honors."

Erika: (agrees) "Okay. (runs near the stair, and acts like a Referee. Stares at the all Liner Racers, raise her arm) "Ready? (runs up the stairs, laughing) "Ahahahaha."

Jack: (surprise at what Erika did) "Huh?"

Blitz Players: (shocked) "AH!" (and runs up stairs)

Tamer: (surprise) "OH!" (runs up stairs)

Jack: (spoke Mario) "Hey! That's a-cheating! Get e-Back e-Here!" (runs up the stairs)

Well, their goes the fun. If Erika is sneaky, she wouldn't be a White Magician. That's where the scream comes in.

Blitz Players: (comes down the stairs, in fear) "SINSPAWN!"

Jack: (stops, and saw the Blitz Players went)

Tamer: (calls the Group) "Everyone! (runs to the Stairs, only near them) "Its Sinspawn! It's Here!" (runs in the action)

Jack, Amy, Sarah, Trey, Mewtwo, and Pikachu: (dashed upstairs in a rush, stoped in the area, and spotted Sinspawn)

This is Bad! That monster looks like a Gray Boulder in half, then yellow vines. Two of them. And It seems it grabed Erika, holding her in the air.

Erika: (captured by Sinspawns Vine Hands, Afraid in Fear) "JACK! PIKACHU! HELLLLLLP!"

Jack: (saw Erika, mad. Pulled his Sword, and charges to the first vine hand, and slice it) "HAAA! TO-YA!"

The Sinspawn took a slice, its not letting go of Erika.

Jack: (attack the second Vine-Hand) "LET-HER-GO!"

SLICE! In action. Now the Sinspawn release Erika.

Jack: (jumps in the Air, and catches Erika)

Erika: (caught by Jack, holds on him)

Jack: (holds Erika, and lands. Tells Erika) "Take Cover."

Erika: (gets off of Jack, and runs to Sarah, in fear. Looks at the Sinspawn, afraid)

Pikachu: (gets in the action, in postion against the Sinspawn)

Jack: (pulls his Shield out, in Battle Postion)

Tamer: (shock at Jack) "Have you Gone Mad!"

Jack: "No! I want to Figet Eggman, and this Akoo. And I'm not ganna back down, without a Fight!"

Tamer: (rushes, release his Pok'emon, and in Battle Postion with his Blitz Ball) "But You can't start, without me, ya?"

Trey: (gets in the action, release his Pok'emon, in postion with his Axe) "Plus, you need a Stronge Man."

Tamer's Pok'emon is like a Mana Ray. And the Other is a Red Lizard, meadium size. One is Mantine, and the other is Charmeleon.

Jack and his Pok'emon, Tamer and his Pok'emon, Trey and his Pok'emon, Erika and her Pok'emon, Sarah and her Pok'emon, and Amy and her Pok'emon VS Sinspawn.

(Tired) Phew! That's a long list. Remember, you can switch characters. It will be a Final Fantasy Battle Mode. From the Waiting Charger, when it's full, you can select a move. You can guard yourself by using Defense.

Jack: (first move, and attacks the Sinspawn. Charges towards the Sinspawn, and slice it)

...No Damage.

Jack: (comes back, and saw what happen) "It is hard, as a Stone. How can we defeat it?"

Trey: "Let me try."

Jack: (stares at Trey) "Imposible? Your Attack Points are Higher?"

Trey: "Sure."

Tamer: "Wait! We need Sarah! That Monster's Defense Went off the Chart! We'll use Sarah, ya?"

Tamer and Sarah: (switched places)

Mantine and Maginite: (switched places)

Sarah: (inpostion with her Elbow Blade) "Let me show you Magic. I got Six Elements to show you." (used her Black Magic, Fire, and cast it at the Sinspawn)

But it didn't work. When Sarah launched a Fire, a Vine-Hand absorb the flame.

Sarah: (saw what happen) "What Happen! My Magic Failed!"

Jack: (surprise) "What Happen!"

Sarah: "I get it! These Vine Hands are taking my Magic away. Making it healing itself."

Trey: "Then I guess we need to take out the Hands, first." (runs to one of the Vine-Hands, and slice) "HU!"

That took damage. The First Hand-Vine vanished. Now is the second one.

Jack: "It's Pikachu's Turn."

Pikachu: (charges the second Vine-Hand) "Take This!"

WHAM! The Second Hand vanished.

Pikachu: (returns near Jack)

Jack: "Sarah! You got to switch to a Fire Type."

Maginite cannot be Swap.

Sarah: "Sorry Jack! I don't have a Fire Type."

Maginite: (charges the Bolt, and zaps it at the Sinspawn)

Always with the 'ZZZZZZZ!'. The Monster needs Data, and only has less damage.

Trey: "Let me try. Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon: (charges the Flames on its mouth, and blast the Flamethrower at Sinspawn)

That did alot of Damage. The Sinspawn is a Grass. I think it got its attention. It raises its real form. It still has Vine-Hands, then a real head with only a mouth. And the Gray Boulder is really a shell.

Jack: (surprise) "Yikes! I think...we found him."

Perhaps I should do the Scan. From its hard shell, you need Armor Break. However, Trey does not have it yet. But, the monster's Magic Defense is droped. So, you can use Fire Magic.

Sinspawn: (takes cover in its shell, and used Sigh)

All the green smoke spreads it on Jack, Trey, Sarah, Pikachu, Charmeleon, and Maginite. Now they get affected: Poison, Darkness, and Silence. However, Jack and Pikachu are immune. So Sarah are asleep, and Trey and Charmeleon are covered in Darkness.

Jack: "I think we need a plan."

Jack and Pikachu switched with Erika and Skiploom.

Erika: (in Jack's place, in postion with her Staff) "Need help? (cast a spell on Sarah, Esuna) "Here!"

A pink flash, on Sarah, and she is finally awake.

Sarah: (feels better) "Thanks. (cast a Fire on the Sinspawn) "Yourrrr! FIRE!"

A Red Flame, blasted on the Sinspawn. That had to hurt.

Trey: "Nice, I need to switch."

Trey and Charmeleon, switched with Amy and Flareon.

Amy: (gets in Trey's spot, in postion with her Bow and Arrow) "Why do I, have to battle?"

Jack: "Because if that Monster is not destoryed, I blame on you."

Amy: "Fine, I hate you."

Note: Amy's new Special, Arrow Element. You can pick Fire, Ice, Lighting, Water, Stone, and Aero. But pick the Element carfully.

Amy: (takes out an Arrow, and pulls it with a Bow) "Watch the Master." (cast Fire, and launch it towards the Sinspawn)

An arrow, from its tip has a flame. It burns a little damage at the Sinspawn.

Erika: (confuse) "What happen? It is suppose to be defeated, right?"

Skiploom: (flys in the air, waiting for one turn to pass)

Maginite: (charges the electric, and zaps a blue static)

From a blue static, it paralizes the Monster.

Sarah: "Yes! It works!"

Flareon: (charges the Flame, and blows a Flamethrower)

That damage the enemy.

Sinspawn: (about to attack, used Vine-Whip, and strikes it on the party)

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Maginite, and Flareon: (took less damage)

Erika: "AH!"

Sarah: "EH!"

Amy: "DI!"

The Party is weak.

Erika: (used Pray) "Let us pray, for our victory."

Now, all the party are healed up.

Sarah and Maginite, switches with Tamer and Mantine.

Tamer and Mantine: (gets in the spot)

Tamer: "Tamer's Back! Ya! (does the Sleep Attack, and throws the ball, at the Monster) "Nighty Night!"

Bam! Didn't happen.

Tamer: (catches the Ball)

Amy: (pulls another Arrow, used Element Arrow, pulls it with the bow, aims, and launched it)

The Monster still took less damage.

Skiploom: (charges towards the Monster)

WHAM!

Skiploom: (comes near Erika)

Mantine: (charges towards the Sinspawn with its wings)

Now the Sinspawn is about to be defeated.

Mantine: (flys back to Tamer)

Flareon: (charges its flame, and blows a Flamethrower)

The Sinspawn is almost weak. And about to use Sigh again.

Sinspawn: (gets in the shell, and blows green smoke)

Everyone got affected. Except, that everyone is not asleep.

Erika: "Great."

Jack: "Let me get in the action."

Erika: (use Esuna on herself and Skiploom)

Erika and Skiploom are feeling better.

Sarah and Maginite are switched by Jack and Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu: (gets in the spot)

Jack: "What did I miss? (charges towards the Sinspawn, and slice it) "HA!" (comes back)

Now that, is a Critical-Hit! Almost their.

Amy and Flareon are switched with Trey and Charmeleon.

Trey: (pulls a Remedy, and puts it on himself and Charmeleon)

Skiploom: (flys in the air)

Pikachu: (starts all the Sparks, and zaps the Sinspawn)

Charmeleon: (builds up the fire, and blast it with Flamethrower)

Sinspawn: (took the final blow, and disappear in its final defeat)

Everyone: (doing the Victory Pose)

Jack, Erika, Tamer, Sarah, Trey, Amy, Pikachu, Mantine, Flareon, Charmeleon, Maginite, and Skiploom earns EXP. Level Up!

Jack: (exsaulted) "Ahhh. That felt better.

Blitz Players: (comes up stairs, and stares at Jack and Pikachu) "Oooowe."

Jack: (talks to them) "Can we go now?"

Everyone: (walks upstairs, to reach to the stairs)

Jack: (asked a question) "What, was that?"

Tamer: "Sinspawn, ya?"

Trey: "These things gets anoying."

Pikachu: (was on Jack's right shoulder the whole time) "So, that was Sinspawn?"

Tamer: "Ya. As you can see, Akoo always leaves things behind."

Jack: "So, Akoo always leave them behind?"

Tamer: "So, does this make you a 'Newbie?"

Jack: (shocked) "A What?"

Trey: "That means your new around. Try not to be bugged."

Jack: "I do not get it."

Tamer: "And yes, Akoo do leaves these Sinspawns around the Danto Region."

Jack: (calm) "I think, I think I get it."

(At the Levana Temple)

This place looks like greek with light. All the flames you ever wanted. This place seem peacful. They finally arrive. I'm guessing the guardians return their Pok'emon. However, Jack still have his Pikachu out. Only some people came to pray at the Temple.

Tamer: "Here we are. 'Levana Temple', ya?"

The Group and the Blitz Players: (walked at the entrence, stopped, and spotted someone coming)

Well, their Blitz Ball players too, right? Those are not the same ones Jack saw at Black Village. The other ones are wearing Blue, and have a Moon Crest. From the ones with Jack and the rest, are Yellow from their Suits. I think the one in Blue with Moon Crest are the 'Goers'. And from Black Village are the 'Aurochs'. At least their are only three, and their are males. Both are white, and one is black. Plus one white is red hair, one white is yellow hair, and the last is still black hair.

Jack: (spotted them, confuse) "What are they?"

Tamer: (telling the girls, Jack and Pikachu) "Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, and Amy, get behind us. I don't want anyone taking risk."

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (went behind the Aurochs and Trey)

With the Aurochs and Trey covering Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, and Amy, the Goers are like, 'mean'.

Goers #1: (one with red Hair, spoke in taunt) "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the Aurochs. Always Last Place."

Tamer: (make a combat) "Came here to pary the Temple, ya?"

Goers #1: "Oh Please. The Goers don't need to pray. We Goers always win."

Goers #2: (one with yellow Hair, taunt too) "I believe they always lose."

Goers #1: "So Aurochs, are you going, 'To do your best', again?"

Tamer: "Nope! We here to do, is 'Victory!"

Goers #1: "Please. How can you win, with 'Victory'? You can't always win."

Jack: (get in that action, stares at the Gores) "With me around, the Aurochs will win!"

Goers #1: "Ha! A Mascot? A Child? Please. You can't win."

Jack: (pulls his Sword, and points it at the Leader of the Goers) "If you ganna Taunt, you show respect now! You are out, number."

Wow! Five against Three. It did got the Goers out number.

Goers: (leave)

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "What in Zucions were you thinking?"

Jack: (puts the Sword away) "I don't know, what is gotten into me. But can't we head inside, first?"

The Group: (walks inside the Temple)

(Inside Levana Temple)

Wow! It's just like Black Temple. All the Stauces you looking at.

Tamer: (comes to the famous Blitz Player Stauce, and starts praying)

Jack and Pikachu: (come nears Tamer, and prays at the stauce too)

Amy, Erika, Sarah, Trey, and Mewtwo: (stands in the middle)

Blitz Players: (goes to the stauce, and prays near Tamer, Jack, and Pikachu)

If you ever hear singing, that is the 'Hymn of the Fayth'.

: (sounds like a nasty child, like from somewhere else) "Well, Well, Well."

Jack: (finished the praying, and saw who said it)

Oh great! Peter again. And what is this, his guardians. They look like Peter from the hair, but thier nails are long.

Jack: "You again!"

Peter: (looks at Jack) "I recanize that voice. And, I found the famous, Jack Davis. And his pet, Pikachu."

Jack: (mad) "What are you doing here!"

Pikachu: (mad at Peter) "And How dare you call me, 'his Pet!"

Peter: "As you can see, I'll be the first to get the next, 'Aeon'. (leaves) "Smell you Later."

Those weird people who looks like Peter's Guardians followed Peter.

Jack and Pikachu: (gave Peter the Sneak Eye)

I just don't get it. Jack and Peter, rivals?

Jack: (complains) "Well, this is not fair! Jena never has a Rival, but only me!"

Erika: (walks up to Jack, wrapped her arms around him just to calm him down)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, looks straight)

Jack: (walks upstairs, and enters to where the Trail will be next)

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Erika, Amy, and Mewtwo: (follows Jack)

(Looks almost small, just a big platform)

Jack: (stops infront of the platform) "Everyone Ready?" (walks to the platform)

Trey: (stops Jack, by reaching his hand out, grabbing the back of Jack's Jacket)

Jack: (grabbed by Trey) "What! HEY! (breaks free, and stares at Trey, mad)

Trey: (lets go of Jack) "We are not ready Jack."

Jack: (walks up to Trey, infront of the platform) "Well Why!"

Trey: (shows two fingures) "Two things. (shows one fingure) "One, someone has beaten us to it."

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the platform)

Jack and Pikachu are both lucky. These two are really not standing on the platform. The platform started to shake, and moves down.

Trey: "See. And second, Amy is complaining about going to Bed in the morning. So, we need to sleep from our long travels."

Tamer, Sarah, Amy, and Trey: (walks away)

Erika and Mewtwo: (sticks with Jack and Pikachu)

Jack: (turn towards Trey) "Sure! Like Tommorow or maybe."

Erika: (looks at Jack, feeling sorry) "Sorry." (kisses both Jack and Pikachu on the cheek, then leaves)

Jack is really lucky Erika is his sister.

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo, felt calm) "You can go, if you want."

Mewtwo: (turn towards Jack and Pikachu) "I refuse. I will stay with you, Jack. If seems that girl with Blue Hair is your sister, right?"

Jack: (nodded)

Sudden, a platform came back with three boys. Its just Peter, and his weird Guardians.

Peter: (crossed his arms at Jack) "Well, Well. Back again."

Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo: (turn towards Peter)

Jack: (mad at Peter, again) "You Again! Seymour!"

What! Seymour? Who Peter?

Peter: (points at Jack) "Hey! You are forbid to call my real name!"

So, Peter does have real name, 'Seymour'.

Peter: "If you won't stop calling me that, (snaps his fingure) "Guado."

One of Peter's Guardian goes straight to Jack.

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse) "Guado?"

So, the weird people that are Peter's Guardians are Guados? The First Guado picked up Jack.

Jack: (picked up) "Huh? HEY!"

Then the Guado places Jack back down, on the platform. But, walks back to Peter.

Peter and his Guardians: (steps away from the platform, stares at Jack)

Jack: (turn towards Peter and his Guardians) "What was that for!"

Peter: "Relax. It is just a little fun."

Jack: (confuse) "Huh?"

Uh-Oh! The Platform the shook, and goes down, slowly.

Jack and Pikachu: (felt it, and stares up)

Jack: "This is bad."

Pikachu: (agrees) "Real bad."

The Platform stopped. Their is a trail, leading to a door.

Jack: (walks towards through the trail, then stops infront of the door)

However, you remember this:

Jack: (thinks) "Summoniers and Guardians only, and me and Pikachu are the only ones. I guess it won't be bad to go in." (opens the door, and enters)

(Inside the Cloyster of Trials)

I think, this is diffrent. Except, their is Fire. From the one at Black Village is easy, but this is a little easy. From his left is the same one from Black Village's Temple, plus the top of it is fire, and infront is a door that is made out of wood. Thus, the door has a vire underneath, and leads to a hole that holds a sphere.

Jack: (walks to the red sphere, and pulls it out)

Well, what do you know. The fire went out.

Jack: (walks up to the hole that is near the door, and place the sphere on the hole)

The hole is the right spot. The Door is on fire! Take the Sphere Out! Take the Sphere Out!

Jack: (takes the Sphere out of the hole)

The Fire is out, but the door is gone.

Jack: (walks to the next room)

Pikachu: (jumps off of Jack, landed, and looks around)

One infront is an empty hole sphere. And the other from both the left and the right has the same from the the front, except it has a green sphere. I remember, the Green Sphere is a Gliph Shpere.

Jack: (still holding the Fire Sphere) "Hmmm, do you think, it woulb be possible?" (walks to the one in the front, and placed a sphere)

It created a torch, then created a weird Gliph outline.

Jack: (takes the sphere out, runs back to the stone, placed that sphere back, and returns back infront of the outline burned Gliph. Stares at it)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, stares at the bured outline Gliph) "Oooh, that is a new sign."

Jack: "Let us see happens, if I do." (touches the outline burned Gliph, then moves the hand away)

The Gliph Symbol appeares, and the wall with burned Gliph, moves up.

Jack: (walks straight, and stops at the ledge.)

Somehow, I wish their is no Fire Wall. From the left has a staircase that can lead you to the next room, one on the right still has a ledge, with a light blinking.

Jack: (walks to where the light was blinking)

When he step on the blinking light, then the whole room with White Flash. When it's cleared, a stone that can hold a sphere appeared. Right in the middle.

Jack: (walks to the stone, and pushes it towards the right at the blinking light)

I wonder how does that work? If you we're playing on Final Fantasy X, you might remember this temple.

Jack: (placed the stone, over the blinking light)

It's working. The platform is going down, and the fire wall is gone. Thier is a problem: Straight ahead is the same door when you enter the first door. You know, the door with a hole on the right that can fit a sphere.

Jack: (walks downstairs, and follows the path. Walks upstairs, and stops infront of the door)

Pikachu: (thinking) "Now how do we get through that door?"

Jack: (has almost of the idea) "I do remember that I saw another Levana Sphere, (points over to where a wall with a hole)

Somehow, I don't get how that happen. I think after the platform went down, so did the wall. And it reveals a Levana Sphere.

Jack: (runs to the sphere, picks it up, and runs back to the door's right hole)

Well, at least the line that was red is gone.

Jack: (placed the sphere on the hole)

The door is on fire, their is no need to panic.

Jack: (takes the sphere out)

The door vanished, and the fire is out.

Pikachu: (jumps off the Jack, then lands)

Jack and Pikachu: (walk inside)

(Inside the Chamer Room)

Jack and Pikachu: (walked inside, and stands in the middle. Looks around)

Wow! I didn't know it can be this big. It's enough room, about the 20 feet. Straight ahead is the Fayth's room.

Jack and Pikachu: (walks towards the door, and stands infront)

: (spoke) "Go on in!"

Jack and Pikach: (suprise, and turn around the back)

It's Tamer! Plus Erika, Amy, Trey, Sarah, and Mewtwo!

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "I can't believe it! You almost paid the consequence!"

Jack: (talks to Tamer) "You do not understand! It was Peter! His Guardians thrown we on the platform, then the platform moved!"

Tamer: "Fine! I believe your story."

Erika: (talks to Jack) "Just go in, big brother and Pikachu."

Jack: (nodd)

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the door)

The door opens, by going up.

Jack and Pikachu: (walks inside the Fayth's Room)

The door closed, by sealing it.

(Outside the Temple)

The group is walking out of temple. For now, it's time to head to 'Yellow Field'.

The Group: (walks out of the temple, then stands on the solid glass)

Tamer: (walks infront of the group, stops, and turns his body to the group. Makes his speech) "Everyone! Listen Up! We head straight to Yellow Field. Ya? Plus, the Crystal Cup will belong to us. With Jack, as a team member, we will never loose. Becuase our goal, is 'Victory!'. Everyone ready to go to Yellow Field?"

The Group: (walks out of the temple, go east. Except Jack, Pikachu, and Erika)

However, someone is feeling, a bit unhappy.

Jack and Pikachu: (felt, alone)

Erika: (saw Jack, worried) "Jack, Pikachu...What is the matter?"

Jack and Pikachu felt, lonley.

Jack: (sits down, looking down) "Well, I'm feeling, homesick."

Erika: (bends down, staring at Jack) "Is thier something you wanted to do?"

Jack: (looks at Erika) "...Screem."

Erika: "Just let me know, when you are ready." (walks with the group)

Everything Jack tires to do, really fails. In his past when he was young, the villagers don't seem to like him. He was all alone. The only thing to keep him company, is Erika and his Family.

Jack and Pikachu: (walks to the group, but stops on the stairs, thinking of his past)

But however, when his life gone worst, he just have to run to the new Temple, and have to pull the Sword. As of Ash Ketchum look: Brown Hair, Orange Jacket, Blue Metagross Shirt, Groudon Rough Skin Jeans, and Tyranitar Shoes. But if he really wanted to be famous, he should learn how to lift his hair, reveal his forhead. The thing on his Forhead is really a triange green split. However untill...

Jack: (finally screem) "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Everyone: (stares at Jack)

Jack: (looks at everyone, embarresed) "Ah, I got to close to Akoo." (walks faster away, towards Yellow Field)

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

The Group: (walks with Jack)

Well, he got his wish. For now, he will continue his Adventures towards Yellow Field. But, he did enjoy watching Ash, on his Sphere. Will he find 19 left, find out next time on Episode 35.

Notes:

-Jack and Pikachu returns from Crystal

-Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo watch and find Ash's First Sphere

-The Group meets the Gores. That is the Aroches's Rivals

-Jack and Pikachu travel through the Cloyster of Trial, without help

-Jack got an Aeon, an Ox Aeon

-We almost reveal Jack's Past


	35. Chapter 35

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 35

About Yellow Field

(At a road, leads to Yellow Field)

If you ever need a back up, you can trust your guardains. From Jack's third Badge, you know Jack don't you. Remember, Ash's Ketchum's looks except Brown Hair, Groudon Rough Skin Jeans, Tyrannitar Shoes, Metagross Sun Shirt, an Orange Jacket, Pok'emon Leage Hat, Draginite-Hide Gloves, and an N-Logo Belt that hold his Pok'emon Balls. But he is not alone, he still have his Pok'emon, all 8. And his Guardains: Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Trey, and sometimes Amy. However, for Jack's Fourth Badge, leaves towards Yellow Field. And so, the Heroes continue their travels, by East.

The Group: (walking towards Yellow Field)

Jack: "At least he is quiet."

Tamer: (calls the team) "Alright! Listen Up!"

Everyone Stops.

Tamer: (walks infront, stops, and turn towards the group) "Somehow I don't know what am I saying, but I hope Jack is no in danger, ya? As you can see, after Jack and all of us gets the fourth Badge, and pray at the next Temple, we head to 'Misty Theme Park', ya?"

Jack: "Uh, what is that?"

Trey: (walks near Tamer) "You are clueless, aren't you? (stops, and turn towards the group too) "As you can see, it's like an amusment park."

Jack: (felt his head hurt) "An Entertainment?"

Pikachu: "At, Misty Theme Park?"

Tamer: "Yes, as you can see. They have Blitz Ball. However, me and Trey cannot. I have a baaad feeling at where you are heading. At 'Yellow Field', ya?"

Jack: "That, I never know about."

Trey: (little laugh) "Hm Hm Hm Hm. Good luck." (walks away)

Tamer: "Sorry, but we got to practice for the Crystal Cup. See ya, when you get down." (follows Trey)

And they both dissapper. That will lead Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, and Amy. However, I forgot Mewtwo is with them.

Jack: "Well, now what? (turn towards the girls) "I mean, how are we, ganna reach to 'Yellow Field?' It can not be to far."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and only looks at the girls) "I mean, is it safe?"

Erika: "Come on Big Brother, do you like danger? Both our parents, yours and mines want us to be alive."

Jack: (put his hand, on his face) "(sigh) Let us just go."

And so, the team just walk straight to Yellow Field.

Amy: "Guys? You know reason, is has a 'Barrier?"

Sarah: "Please, how can we a Barrier? (has no worries) "Come on, your trippen, right?"

Erika: "Did she fell?"

Sarah: (put her hand, on her face, upset) "Never mind."

WHAM!

Everyone stops.

Amy: _("Idiot")_

However, Jack was the only one, who is rammed on the wall.

Jack: (pulls his body, out of the invisible wall, and shook his head alot, just to get it off)

Amy: (walks up to the invisible wall, stops infront, and put her hand, on the invisible wall) "Open!"

The password worked, then lead open a passage.

Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Pikachu: (walks through the passage)

Jack: (stares at what they're doing. walks through the barrier, slowly, kepted his eyes closed)

They all passed through the barrier.

Jack: (stops, looks at the barrier, now his eyes open)

Well, at least only Amy can get through.

Jack: (turn towards the group, and follows them)

(Near Yellow Field, almost)

Well, it is like the forest, and the yellow stuff, up there. If you try and look up and spotted a yellow object, you will mistaken it looks like a moon.

The Group: (stops, and looks at the Yellow spot, up there)

Sarah: "That's it?"

Amy: "Ready to go to Yellow Field?"

Erika: "One question, how do we, get up there?"

Amy: (changes to a Fairy Costume, and flys up)

Everyone: (gasp at what Amy just did)

Jack: "Blimmemy! Is that really, Amy? How did you that?"

Amy: "Everyone in Yellow Field, can do this." (flys towards Yellow Field, by flying up there)

Sarah: (jealous) "Girl! You are Trippen! How can we fly up there! This is Wack!"

Jack, Pikachu, Erika: (shocked at Sarah, and stares at Yellow Field)

So now what? Amy can fly, but the other can't.

Amy: (flys back down, to the group, the lands) "Uh, I have a spell. But, it won't work for you, Jack."

The Group: (stares at Amy, the girls are happy, and for Jack and Pikachu, upset)

Jack: "Blimmely. I figure you might, say that. At least I can jump. Are their Pillars, or Platforms I can use?"

Amy: (nearvous) "Ahhh, no."

Jack: (put his hand, in his face) "What in Zucions, was he thinking?"

Mewtwo: "Don't talk like that!" (appeares, near Jack)

Jack: (turn towards Mewtwo) "It is you, right? This isn't fair, there is no Pillars, and no Platforms for me to reach. I'm a rotton Summonier, right?"

Mewtwo: "Wrong. You are not a Rotton Summonier. You are made, as Summonier. You need to think. Just like the Wisdom Badge. Listen, Yellow Field is hidding something that cannot reach to them.

Jack: (confuse) "...You make no sense."

Mewtwo: "I gave you a clue, you must solve it."

Jack: (gets it) "Alright! Alright! (turn towards the girls) "Listen. Me and Pikachu cannot reach to you all, but I will find a way to get up there. Don't take this to personal."

Erika: (worried at Jack and Pikachu) "You will be okay?"

Jack: (looks at Erika, nodd)

Erika: "Okay. (looks at Sarah and Amy) "Amy, let me and Sarah have the spell."

Amy: (cast at spell on Erika and Sarah)

All the girls are the simular costume. Wings, and a suit.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (flys towards Yellow Field)

Erika: (said her good-byes at Jack and Pikachu) "Good Bye Jack! Good Bye Pikachu! (turn towards Jack and Pikachu, but still flying towards Yellow Field) "Hurry Up, Okay!"

The the Girls have finaly reached towards Yellow Field. Leading Jack, Pikachu, and Mewtwo behind.

Jack: (was staring at Erika) "Yeah, like tommorow, maybe." (sad)

Pikachu: (looks at Jack, a little worried) "Jack, what is the matter?"

Jack: "Well Pikachu, I cannot sepreat with Erika again. Untill now. (looks straight, and spotted something, surprise) "Hey, what is that?"

Somehow, it look like lots of rocks. And only have a half as a body.

Mewtwo: (comes near Jack, stares at the rocks) "Jack, you have learned something. Their is a way to get you, up there."

Jack: "How?"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, stares at the rocks) "I don't get it. How are rocks, ganna get us up there?"

Mewtwo: "Like this." (walks up to the rocks, and used Psychic Powers)

With a blue flash on the rocks, they moved, and acts like platforms. Getting to Yellow Field, is ganna to be tough.

Jack: "How is it, that I'm ganna reach to Yellow Field?"

Mewtwo: "Fear not. (puts the rocks, in Auto-Control) "I'll set them in Auto mode. (looks at Jack) "It's just this simple. You need to jump on one Platform, to another. If you reached to the leadge, you made it. But, if fail, and you will return to the beggining. (walks up to Jack, and stops infront of him) "But, I might give you something that might get you up there. (pulls a white cube, with a Symbols, that look the same, and gives it to Jack) "I figure you might need a 'Force Jump', Upgrade. With this, you can jump even Higher."

Jack: (takes the 'Force Jump') "Thanks."

Mewtwo: "I will meet you up there. Good luck you two." (teleports)

Mewtwo vanished with a blue flash, then gone.

Pikachu: (stares at Jack) "So, what now?"

Jack: (stares at the Platform) "We climb."

Mini-Game: Leaping Jump 2. You remember that Mini-Game from Pok'emon Pride Fair, Remember? All you can use is jump on one Platform to the next. But this will be intense, if you fall of a Platform, you will have to start all over again. The Controls are to move the character, and the Action Button is to jump. You got an Upgrade from Mewtwo. Good Luck!

Jack: (jumps on the platform)

(Playing the Super Mario Sunshine, Secret Song, from the action mode)

The Mini-Game begins.

Jack: (jumps on the first, then the second)

It is not easy to get to the last Platform.

Jack: (jumped on the third, fourth, fifth, sixth)

However, their is a problem with the eighth.

Jack: (jumped on the eighth, and was bounced up)

Higher and Higher Jack and Pikachu went.

Jack: (reached a leadge, and grabed it)

That was close.

Jack: (climbs up, and jumps on ninth, tenth, eleventh, and reached to the twelveth)

The Final one is the goal. It is hard to reach to. All you got to jump on the spring, and you will reach to the final leadge.

Jack: (jumps on the spring, and in the air, reached to the leadge, and grabed the leadge)

Finally, Jack and Pikachu is reached to the goal.

Jack and Pikachu: (climbs up, and spotted the leadge that is Yellow Field)

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and hangs on)

Jack: (jumps up, and raise his hands up to the leadge)

Almost...WHAT! The Leadge Move? That's impossible!

Jack: (lands, and stares at the leadge. Gets in postion, and jumps in the high air)

I don't get it. Jack is suppose to grab the leadge, and the leadge is moving. I guess Yellow Field doesn't like intruders. This is where it gets wores, when Jack failed to grab the leadge, all the platforms dropped straight down.

Jack and Pikachu: (looks down, from a gasp, and saw the Platforms went down)

...Gulp!

Jack and Pikachu: (looked at each other, the falls straight down)

Jack: (kept his arm, raise up, falling straight down) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pikachu: (falls down too) "PIKA! PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I'll use a black screen, because I can't show what happens.

BAM!

Ouch! From about 50 feet high to reach Yellow Field, that must of hurt.

(Jack's Memory)

The only thing that only show, is just Jack and Pikachu. They're just both knocked out. Lying on the ground. However, some say it's aways the black screen, and the characters are a little white flash on their body.

Jack: (slowly opens his eyes, then full straight)

Pikachu: (opens his eyes)

Finally. From his moment he woke, he will only see nothing but black. If himself and Pikachu spotted a flash on a body, that might be a person or an animal.

Jack and Pikachu: (gets up, and stands. Looks around)

Somehow, they didn't spotted a flash white body. They didn't seem to see it, not one.

Jack: (try and calls someone) "HELLO!" (looks around)

...Nothing.

Jack and Pikachu: (trys and calls someone) "HELLLLOOOOO!"

Still nothing.

Jack: (walks forward)

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

Jack: "I don't get it."

For a long, spotted a white body.

Jack and Pikachu: (stopped, and spotted a flash white body)

Somehow, it looks like a younger boy, kinda of like Jack. He looks like a 3 year old. I'm guessing the young boy is Jack.

Jack: (walks near his younger self, stops, and looks straight at what the younger one is looking at)

However, the only thing he saw infront, was a hospital.

Jack: (confuse about the Hospital) "A Hosptal, here? (figure it out) "I remember! I'm promise my sister I meet her there."

Pikachu: (points at Jack's younger self) "Who, him? He looks kind of Scrunfy."

Younger Jack: (can't hear Jack's and Pikachu's voice, but walks straight)

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise at Young Jack)

Jack: "Follow my younger self!"

Jack and Pikachu: (follows Younger Jack, towards the hospital)

Pikachu: "What just happen over there?"

Jack: "I remember I'm suppose to be with her. She is posion!"

Pikachu: (shocked) "AGH!"

The Memory Ends!

(Back with Jack and Pikachu)

Ouch! Pikachu had survive the fall from Jack, but Jack didn't woke up.

Pikachu: (pet Jack's right cheeks) "Jack! Jack!"

However, Jack is still knocked out from the fall. From a Twelve Year Old, Jack's height from the fall must of damage alot. I'm very glad, he did survive the fall, but from the fall brokes his bones.

Jack: (finally wokes, only opens his eyes) "Ouch. That hurts."

Pikachu: (happy) "Jack!"

Jack: (felt weak from the fall) "What, huppen?"

Pikachu: (answer to Jack) "Well Jack, you saved my, but you fell, all the way to the ground. This is not easy getting to Yellow Field."

Jack: (trys to raise his arms, but couldn't) "Errr."

From all the Fifty Feet Fall, it broke all of Jack's bones. The Arms, Legs, Wrists, and his Elbows. All for broken his bones. He can't move, but his neck and his head.

Jack: (breathing) "That's is...I'm done. (closed his eyes)

Pikachu: (worried) "Jack, no. You can't die right now. Their's got to be a way."

Jack: "I...wonder. (opens his eyes, and commands Pikachu) "Pikachu, can you pull the sword out for me?"

Pikachu: "Okay." (walks up to Jack's sword, and trys to pull it) "Eeeeeee!"

Huh?

Pikachu: (stops) "Jack, I think your sword is stuck. (trying to pull it out, more) "Eeeeeee! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (gives up, breathing)

Jack: "I cun't understund. Why cun't you pull the sword?"

Pikachu: (walk up to Jack's right arm, then stops infront) "Come on, Jack. (trys to pull it up) "Eh! You've...Got to, pull yourself, together!"

Jack: (felt in pain) "Ow!"

Pikachu: (lifts it) "Eh! Sorry. (moves the arm, then makes the hand grab the sword) "I didn't know that hurt."

Jack: "It feels like, the earth is pulling me." (pulls the sword out slowly)

All that pain, poor Jack.

Jack: (will just have to do it while he is lying down, summons a Legendary Pok'emon) "I...Summon...LUGIA!"

That worked, the symbol transpoted to the sky, and dives from the Sky is the Great Guardian, Lugia!

Lugia: (lands near Jack, and stares at him) "You called?"

Jack: (tells it to Lugia, still weak) "Can you...get to up there?"

Lugia: "Sure I can. You summoned me. (open his mouth, grabs Jack's body, and place him geltley on his back) How's that?"

Jack: "Yeah but...becarful. I'm really damage from the fall."

Pikachu: (jumps on Lugia's Back, and hangs on)

Lugia: "Hold on tight!" (Flaps, then Flys towards Yellow Field)

Jack: (calls Lugia) "Whao! Slow Down! Take It Easy!"

(Finally at Yellow Field)

Well, it doesn't look like Yellow Field. Just a Board Walk, Solid.

Lugia: (reached at the ledge, land on the Board Wak, then stands)

Jack: (trys to put the Sword away)

Pikachu: "Jack, you're already weak from the fall. You need to rest."

Remember, Jack's bones are broken from the fall.

Mewtwo: "So I heard. 'Jack's body cannot move from a fifty feet height.' That must of hurt."

Jack: "Errr, can't you use your...psychic powers to restore me?

Crack!

Jack: (felt it) "Ouch."

Mewtwo: (appeares, stands near Jack, staring at him) "Well Jack, I do know 'Recover', but I can't restore a bone in your body. Perhaps a professional. (calls Erika) "Erika!"

Erika: (appears, stares at Jack, worried) "Is something happening?"

Mewtwo: "Jack's bones broke, and he cannot move. Can you use Cure?"

Erika: "Sure." (perform the Cure, and pass it to Jack)

For a Recover, Jack's bones recover, but bends a little. If only Jack has a Medicane.

Erika: "Feeling better? You should be fine. I only learn 'Cure, Life, and Esuna'."

Jack: (trys to get up, but stands, breathing) "...Well...That was...Madness. This place has...gone mad!"

Amy: "Their you go! This place doesn't accept 'Intruders'."

Jack: (saw Amy, and Sarah) "..I'm no Intruder. I'm just here to get my Fourth Badge."

Amy, the one with a Black Long Skirt, Dark Blue T-Shirt, Black Hair, and still Blue Flipflops. However, for Sarah is all the Black Skin, has two pony tails, shorts, and a T-shirt. It seems Jack's adventure doesn't end.

Erika: (worrys on Jack) "You are okay right? You did not do it on purpase?"

Jack: "I was not doing it on purpase. (felt a pain, on his left shoulder blade) "Err! Just fell all the straight to the ground. How many feet is this?"

Amy: "About 100 feet, why?"

Jack: "Ouch, that hurts. Cun we get moving? I need to get to the Gymleader."

Erika: "Jack! You haven't recover."

Pikachu: (jumps off of Jack's shoulder, lands, and turn towards Jack) "Jack! If you keek using your body as a shield, you will be defeated. You won't survive."

Jack: (walks slow to the main Enturence) "It is alright. It's just a bit of a scratch. I'll be fine."

Pikachu and Erika: (helps Jack)

Sarah and Amy: (follows Jack, Pikachu, and Amy)

Mewtwo: (looks down) "(sigh) Figures. He is like Ash Ketchum." (follows Jack)

(At the Main Entrence)

Well, this is confusing. Their are only two guards that are Females. This is a real confusing.

Jack: (stops infront of the guards)

But this won't stop Jack.

Guard #1: (spoked) "Name!"

Jack: (spoke Mario) "It's a-me, Jack Davis!"

Guards #2: "Here is our answer, (yelled) "OUT!"

Jack: (walked backwards in fear, then stopped about 3 feet away)

Guards #1: "No Intruders Allowed!"

Jack: (felt a little mad) "Sheesh! What a Heart-Less!"

Amy: "You didn't know, did you?"

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at Amy)

Pikachu: "So the guard thinks me and Jack are intruders?"

Amy: (stares at Jack) "Maybe."

Erika: "What is the matter?"

Amy: "Well, (stares at Erika) "What are you, Sarah, and me are?"

Erika: "Easy, Guardains."

Amy: "No, it's the 'Genders."

Erika: "Me, You, and Sarah, are Girls. That's it?"

Amy: "Yep."

Erika: "And Jack?"

Amy: "For one reason, 'He is a Boy!"

Erika, Jack, and Pikachu: (shocked)

Erika: "What!"

Sarah: (near Amy) "What? (stares at both Erika and Amy) "You mean Yellow Field makes the Females non-Inturders, but not the males?"

Amy: "Correct, except the Males that raised here are not Intruders."

Sarah: (happy) "Wow! I can live here!"

Erika: (mad at Sarah and Amy) "But that is not fair! I'm Jack's Guardain, and he is a Summonier. If he can't enter, same with me!"

Jack: (cheerful at Erika) "Erika, thank you."

Erika: "Come Jack. Let us find another way."

Jack, Pikachu, and Erika: (walks away, away from the ledges)

Amy: (calls Jack, Pikachu, and Erika) "Hey! Wait Up!" (follows Jack, Pikachu, and Erika)

Sarah: (same with Amy) "Don't leave me behind!"

(Away from the Entrence)

I guess Yellow Field hates Jack. Now how is Jack ganna get inside Yellow Field, without being caught.

Jack: (sitting on the boardwalk, thinking) "This is not fair. I do not understund. They won't let me and Pikachu in."

Pikachu: (stands infront of Jack, his body is turn towards him) "I don't get it either Jack.

Amy: "You didn't know. If you live in Yellow Field, you won't be an Intruder."

Jack: (turn towards Amy, confuse) "How did you know about this city? You live here?"

Amy: "Yes. If you did live here, you wouldn't been made as an Intruder. But you didn't, you are an Intruder."

Jack: "Brillient. Just my Luck, trying to get the Fourth Badge."

Sarah: "Well, there is a way, ya?"

Erika: (turn towards Sarah) "Wow, you spoke like your father!"

Sarah: (looks at Erika) "Yep! (then towards Jack, Pikachu, and Amy) "I think I have learn a spell that can get you inside."

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy: (turn towards Sarah)

Jack: (gets up) "Is their?"

Sarah: "You bet. But be caution: I may have turn this male into a female by accedent, but it only stay like that as long you don't spill the beans."

Jack: (confuse) "I cannot spill one bean or more?"

Sarah: (shook her head) "No. (stares at Jack) "Here's the Idea, I'll turn you into one of the Girls, you have to hurry out before time runs out."

Jack: (shocked) "Hold On! You're going turn me into a Fe-male!"

Sarah: "With a single touch from my 'Elbow Blades' I can."

Jack: (shook his head, and waving his hands in the front) "Their is no way your going to turn me to a Female!"

Sarah: "But, it's the only way to get you inside."

Jack: (stopped, looked down desspered) "Blimmemy! Why me?"

Sarah: "But like I said, 'You got a Time Limit'. You dig?"

Jack: (stares back at Sarah, confuse) "Dig?"

Erika: (confuse) "Jack digs?"

Sarah: (shook her head) "Never mind. (stops, and stares at Jack) "But, their's the easy way." (pulls an Orb out, and shows it to Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Amy)

I didn't know Sarah has it. The Color of the Orb is really Red, and made out of Glass.

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Amy: (surprise at the Orb Sarah gots) "Ahhh."

Jack: "Where did you get the Orb?"

Sarah: "I found it."

Jack: (picks up the Orb, and holds it in its hand)

I didn't know Sarah can do that. If she found it, then she must of discover it first.

Jack: (holding the Orb) "Any Idea how does this work?"

Erika: "I think it is a dud."

Sarah: "Or you haven't tryed it."

Jack: "Fine, I'll summon a new Legendary Pok'emon." (acting of the Summoning)

For all the moves he has learn as a Summonier, Jack is ready to summon a Legendary Pok'emon.

Jack: (a light on the tip of the sword, spins and throws the light towards away)

A light that come from the tip of the sword, was thrown out and activate a Legendary Pok'emon. Kind of a small Dragon, made of Glass. Somehow, adoribale. That is a Legendary Pok'emon, right? All of the red color, and cute.

: (appears, only hops, the flys around Jack)

Jack: (saw the thing coming, only stares)

: (stops infront)

Jack: (feels it by petting a little bit)

: (flys away only 3 feet far, happy)

Jack: "Wow! I have never see a Legen Pok'emon, like that one."

Erika: (comes near Jack, stares at the Legendar Pok'emon) "What is that Pok'emon?"

Jack: (used the Pok'e Dex) "It looks like a Dragon. But small."

Dexter: (scaned the Legendary Pok'emon) "Latias! the Eon Pok'emon. The People all over believe this is a Mystrey Pok'emon. For a new Ablity, it to connect with a human, and disguise as one. Since this a Female Pok'emon, it can turn to girl human."

Jack: "So, this is a Latias."

Sarah: (stares at Latias) "So, this is Orb is a 'Latias Orb'."

Latias: (hugs Jack, feeling happy) "Li! LI!"

Jack: (felt for Latias's body, can't take it) "Hey! Cut it off."

Sarah: "I think Latias wants to play."

Jack: "I don't get it. (moved away from Latias) "This one wants to play?"

Latias: (confuse)

Jack: "I will say this line, 'Do I know you?"

Latias: (nodd) "LI!" (happy)

Jack: (thinking) "Well, I don't know you."

Latias: (shock) "?"

Erika: (confuse) "I am Confusing. Jack, do you know this Latias?"

Jack: (stares at Erika) "...I have no clue. I never seen a Latias before."

I don't get it? Does Jack know Latias, or not.

Latias: (has an Idea, then transform)

Everyone: (surprise at Latias)

Jack: "Huh?"

Latias transformation is complete. With a pink flash, the a human body. A white skirt, brown hair with a Latias Hair, and shoes. Is this a trick, or Latias is trying to make Jack's memory's back? I just get confuse easy. I just only get as though Latias remembers Jack.

Latias: (form to a human girl, wrapped her arms around Jack, happy to see him)

Jack: (wrapped by Latias) "Whao!"

Erika, Pikachu, Sarah, and Amy: (shocked of what Latias just did) "AGH!"

Erika: "Is is...harmless?"

Jack: "I think I just got the answur."

Sarah: "Jack, do you know her?"

Latias: (steps away from Jack, then stares at Jack)

Jack: (still confuse) "I don't know."

Latias: (crushed, colasped, shocked)

Jack: "Look, I am sorry, but I do not know you."

Latias: (alone, sits down, wrapped her arms around the legs, sad, about to cry soon)

Poor Latias. She is back alone.

Amy: (mad, yelling at Jack) "Jack! Why'd you do that!"

Jack: (looks at Amy) "What? I really do not get what is going on. (stares back at Latias) "Listen, you must of mistaken by another person."

Latias: (gets up, stares at Jack, shook her head)

Jack: "But why you have to chose me?"

Erika: (thinking, staring at both Jack and Latias)

Sarah: (whisper to Erika) "Erika, think of something before Latias will be gone."

Erika: _("I am, Sarah. I am trying to figure out why does Latias know Jack? But what is Latias is staring at?")_

But actully, is Latias staring at Jack's body, or the Hat?

Erika: (figured it out) "That is it! Jack! It is your Hat!"

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards Erika) "You are seroius?"

Erika: "I am sure. It is your hat, Jack."

Jack: (turn towards Latias, picked up his hat) "My, hat?" _("Of course, Ash would never let his hat be off forever. Ash must of kept it as a Treasure.") _(A heat from Jack's head, hurt, put his hand on his head) "Ow!"

Erika: (confuse at Jack) "Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack: "I am Fine. My head hurts. (talks to Latias) "Latias."

Latias: (heard Jack's voice)

Jack: "I got a question, 'Is it the hat? or the body?"

Latias: (transform back, and points at just the body) "Li."

Jack: (got his answer) "I remeber! You think I am 'Ash!' Is that right?"

Latias: (nodd) "Li."

Erika: "So, Latias thinks Jack is Ash?" (shocked, and covered her mouth with her mouth) "(Gasp!)"

Jack: "Listen, you must be mistaken. But I primose, I will find the real Ash. What do you say?"

Jack, primose Latias to find the real Ash? What is Jack thinking? Ash is not in this region.

Latias: (confuse)

Jack: "You got to do is trust me and Pikachu, what are your words?"

Latias: (felt happy, and flys around Jack) "LIIII!"

Jack and Pikachu: (excited to see Latias joy) "Whao!

Jack: (just fell) "Watch it!"

Latias: (stops on the front, stares at Jack)

Jack: "I am alright. (gets up) "Let us get to the start."

Sarah: "Jack, I must warn you, do not make fun of our genders."

Jack: (surprise, nervous) "Oh! That is my problem."

Amy: "Our Genders!"

Jack: (turn towards Erika, Amy, and Sarah) "Well, yeah. That is my problem. But I will solve me."

Erika: "Jack, even if you did mess up, you will be as by Big Brother."

Jack: (nodd at Erika, cheerful) "Thank you, Erika." (turn towards Latias)

Erika: "I have faith in you."

Jack: "Latias, I am ready. (release his arms, closed his eyes) "Let me have it! Spill some Musturd on me!"

Erika, Amy, and Sarah: (confuse) "HUH!"

Jack: (embarresed, turn towards Erika, Amy, and Sarah) "Oh! Sorry. One of the People from the Crystal Region said that. My mistake. (turns back towards Latias) "Latias, let us begun!"

Latias: (flys behind Jack, wrapped her arms around him, and begins the transfomation) "LATIAS!"

A Flash from Jack's body is begining the transfomation. Everyone is starring at Jack, going like: Wow! Here is comes, I can't wait! Will it succed, or fail? If succed, Jack is ready to enter the Gym Battle at Yellow Field. If failed, Jack's gender stays as a Male. Then sudden, it happened. We cannot show what happen to Jack. Not yet.

Latias: (let's go of Jack, gets near Erika)

: (falls to the ground, holding its time to get up) "AH!"

Somehow, Jack's voice become a girl's voice. Did it succed, or not?

Erika: (saw what happen, surprise) "...Jack?"

Sarah: (same with Erika) "I can't believe it...It, worked."

Amy: (same with both Erika and Sarah) "...Oh...My...God!"

: (confuse) "...What?" (turn towards Erika, Amy, and Sarah)

Is that Jack? Or Jack's Female Form? I think that Jack's Female Form is, 'Jackie!' A mini-skirt, pink, and a blue shirt.

Jackie: "What are you staring at? (heard her own voice, shocked) "Is That! Is That, My Voice!"

Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (starting to Laugh) "AHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jackie: (looks down, shocked) "AGH! (covered her skirt) "This is not Right! This is, Emm-barresing!"

Pikachu: (checks himself) "...I look okay. (looks straight) "Glad I didn't turn into a girl. Or Pikata, that insulting fur ball never taunts me again."

Amy: (felt good) "Ahhh, life is good."

Jackie: (looks striaght at the girls, felt embarresed)

Sarah: "Oh That! Good Times!"

I wish Jackie hasn't done that. The boys appeared, only three are laughing at Jack.

One of the Boys: "What up, Whity! Alright!"

Jackie: (shocked, and turn towards the boys)

All the boys are whisling at Jackie.

Erika: (gets behind Sarah, scared) "Those are the nasty boys that are sickoes!"

Jackie: (got her grip, all the anger! Then started to charge at the boys) "You Wanna Taunt Me! You Will Get ONE!" (raged)

Now all the boys are staring at Jackie surprise.

Boys: "Ah?"

BAM!

I'll cover the violence, because I don't want kids seeing a catfight.

Jackie: (beating up the boys)

Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Latias: (stares at what is Jackie is doing)

I'm guessing Jackie got her muscles. I wonder how did she worked out. Untill finally...

Jackie: (does the final blow, by kicking them straight)

WHAM! All the Boys are sent in the airs, hurt, bruzes, and scratches.

Boys: (blown away) "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Bling!

Jackie: (breathing, trying to calm down)

Erika: "Wow!"

Sarah: (impressed) "Well done. I guess you have what it takes all of the defense."

Amy: (puts her hand, on Jackie's right shoulder)

Jackie: (looks at Amy)

Amy: "Way to go. Jackie. I must be proud. You are in."

Jackie: (looks happy, calm) "Ah."

Sarah: "Everyone ready?"

Everyone: (nodd)

Well, If Jack, or Jackie can figure out how to be normal when she is out of Yellow Field, then maybe she can recieve the next Badge. Will Jackie recieve the next Badge, find out next time on Episode 36. Otherwise, Jackie will be having new friends.

Notes:

-The Discover of Yellow Field really does exsist.

-Second to reach to Yellow Field, you have to fly there.

-Untill the Female Guards know: Jack is not allowed, it's because he becomes an Outside.

-The Group didn't know Sarah have that Orb the whole time, known as the Latias Orb to really help Jack

-Somehow, Latias thinks Jack is really Ash.

-But this is funniest, Jack got turn into a Female from Latias and named as Jackie.

-And last, can this disguise work? We will see.


	36. Chapter 36

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 36

Inside the Yellow Field

If you ever wanted to enter at Yellow Field, you want to live here or move in at Yellow Field. The problem is that the outsiders cannot enter Yellow Field unless they live at Yellow Field. For Jack's problem come to a Female himself. A curse effect, and turns Jack into Jackie. However, he has to live in Clock Town. For Jackie's eyes, the whole hometown is like a Japanesse Hometown. Like you in Tokyo, except this is like China or Japan. However, Jack's nightmare came ture.

Jackie, Pikachu, Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Latias: (enters Yellow Field, and looks around)

Yep, this will be Jack's nightmare. Lucky, Jackie is wearing now blue jeans, shoes, and a white blue shirt.

Jackie: "That is more like it. Much better."

For Erika's like, a green dress, and holding a staff, she is like she is born at the forest.

Jackie: "Anyidea where the next badge is? The Skill Badge awaits me!"

Amy: "Hang on, we must be heading to the palace."

Jackie: (confuse) "...Palace? Here?"

Amy: "Well, yeah! This place is like Japan, right? This is my home."

Erika: "So, where is the gym leader?"

Amy: (points forward) "Over there."

Jackie, Pikachu, Erika, and Sarah: (looks straight at the huge dome, surprise) "Whao!"

Wow! That dome must be about a little taller than a reagular Gym. Must be about feet more feet. And a palace on a little right. I guess tourist hates Yellow Field because they were Intruders. If Jackie can solve a way to first to get his Badge then escape. If he succed by doing both, he won't feel like an Intruder.

Jackie: "Is this place have only Females?"

Amy: "Only some, and some Males."

Amy does have a point, they're some males who want the females to 'hang out', or 'talk to talk'. But some are friends, you just got to know them. If not, move away.

Jackie: "Is their food- (felt her stomach) "Because I am getting hungry."

Amy: "Sure,"

Everyone stops and stares at Amy.

Amy: "As you can see, they do have food markets. You just need to buy food all over. It's like a mall."

Erika: "A, Mall?"

Amy: "You want to come?"

Erika and Sarah: (nodd at Amy)

Amy: (asked a question to Jackie) "And what about you?"

Jackie: (nervous) "What! Me! (shook her head) "No, I am fine."

Amy: "Fine, you're lost. (calls Erika and Sarah) "Come'on, It's this way." (runs straight to the 'Mall')

Erika and Sarah: (follows Amy)

As Erika, Sarah, and Amy left, that leaves Jackie and Pikachu alone. However, they won't trust some people. It's like Jack's nightmare, except this may be a perfect spot for Males and Females to injoy the word, 'Hang Out'. But Jack's home place doesn't injoy people from Yellow Field. They say their clothes are horrible, not normal. They enjoy black as their color and darker colors.

(Eggman's Base)

Eggman: (yelled very high) "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! JACK DAVIS IS INSIDE YELLOW FIELD! NOBODY IS NOT ALLOWED UNLESS YOU LIVE THERE! WHAT IS JACK DAVIS AND HIS PIKACHU THINKING!

(Inside the Leader's Room)

Yikes! Eggman must be spying on Jackie on monitor. They say it's called 'People Finder'. This allows you to see what are Humans, Mutants, Elves, and Demons are doing. I'm guessing Eggman is not a tourist of himself.

Eggman: (yelling at his employes) "HOW DID JACK GET PAST THE GUARDS!

Rockets Man and Woman: (scared of Eggman)

Eggman: "EXPLAIN NOW!"

Rocket Man: "Um...y-y-yes. If you follow our...r-r-r-res-search lab."

Eggman: "Well...Lead the way. NOW!"

Rocket Man: (shocked) "AGH! YES Sir!" (runs to the Research Lab)

Eggman: (stares at Rocket Woman) "Aren't you going to lead me?"

Rocket Woman: (really scared) "Um...yes sir." (walks nervous)

Eggman: (follows Rocket Woman to the Research Lab)

(Research Lab)

That's alot of Scientists. They must be researching about the Orbs.

Eggman: "What is keeping them so long!"

Scientist #1: (comes straight to Eggman, stops infront, and shows Eggman the papers) "Take a look at this, sir."

Eggman: (looks at the papers) "Hmmm. A Latias, huh? Let's see about this one. 'The Latias's ability to transform a Male to a Female. They say it's a curse to who ever summons it, and tells it what to do, shall be curse.' So that's how Jack does it. Yellow Field doen't allow males, but it must allow Females. (looks at the Scientist) "And what about the other one?"

Scientist #1: "You mean Latios?"

Eggman: "That's the one."

Scientist: "Well sir, Latias is a male, and it's the oppisite of the Latias."

Eggman: "So, it turns a Female to a Male?"

Scientist #1: "Correct, sir."

Eggman: "Can you identify Yellow Field's weakness? Because, (turns away) "That black headed girl, what every you call her that name, she must have a weakness."

Scientist #1: "Well sir, you can try the 'People Finder', and use it to solve that girl's weakness."

Eggman: (walks back to his room) "Well, we will see."

(Back inside Yellow Field, with Jackie and Pikachu)

Mean while, we find Jackie and Pikachu near the dome, but having trouble with the people. It seems the people are dealing stuff with Jackie and Pikachu too much. But starting to like it. I guess Jackie and Pikachu are almost getting to know Yellow Field a little bit. But from all the people wearing darker colors, Jackie is starting to like the cloth she like.

Jackie and Pikachu: (stares at the dome)

Pikachu: "Well, at least they like, 'the do'. Is that what they call it?"

Jackie: "Well, I must say. (checks out her cloth) "This black cloth they speak of must fit what they call it...'Style."

Pikachu: (stares at Jackie) "Yeah, and the boys with Bandanas on their heads say 'You're a Hottie."

Jackie: "I never get burned."

Pikachu: "Well, you do not look steam, you're okay."

Jackie: (walks to the dome, opens it, and enters)

Pikachu: (follows Jackie)

(Inside the dome)

I just hope Jackie and Pikachu know what they're doing. The room isn't so bad. It's like a lobby, the couches, the tables, and a Machina. This Machina looks like a box about 2 feet, and has an Entena. Just likes the ones from the bugs on their heads. Except this is metal.

Jackie and Pikachu: (looks around)

Jackie: "Wow!"

Pikachu: "Amazing."

Their is not hurry, Jackie and Pikachu just need to find the Arena, and start the battle.

Jackie: (walks to the door straight ahead on the left) "Is this it?"

Pikachu: "Let's check it out." (jumps on Jackie's right shoulder)

Jackie: (opens the door, and enters the room)

(At the Arena)

Wow! The Arena looks cool. The Huge Rectangle, the Pok'e Ball symbol on the middle, and both the Trainer's and the Gymleader's spot. Their is not ceiling, but the sky, and a Roman Walls to make sure you won't escape. This must be a cool arena, unless you battle against the Gymleader. But the question is this...

Jackie: (trys to call the Gymleader) "The Gymleader of this place! I challange you here!"

...Where is the gymleader?

Jackie: "...No one is here."

Pikachu: (thinking) "Hmmm...The Gymleader sure loves to hide."

Jackie: "Have anyidea?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jackie) "Let's go find the Gymleader!"

Jackie: (nodd) "Okay." (turns towards the door, walks to it, opens the door, and enters)

Back at the lobby, Jackie and Pikachu looks at a map just to tell where the Gymleader might be. However, it's a huge city just to find the Gymleader. It won't be easy to find it. Jackie needs some sort of Radar for its location. But the only thing they have ever found, is a map.

But this could be ugly. Eggman is approch with a Machina with Five Heads, like Snake Heads. And Eggman is no sight around. Outside Yellow Field, all silver as a body is appearing. This must mean this is a monster. Remember, outsiders cannot reach to Yellow Field. Because it's high to reach. And remember what Amy said, "You have to fly your way up there!"

Eggman: (only speaks in a Microphone) "I guess Yellow Fielders don't enjoy us! We will fly up!" (pushes the button)

The monster grows silver wings, almost like a 'Glider'. Then the monster flys high up towards Yellow Field.

Eggman: "I see Jack must of use the card, 'Time Freeze'. To bad for Yellow Fielders!"

(Inside the Gymleader's Throne!)

But I didn't know it was that huge! Jackie and Pikachu enters at the entrence, and up ahead is the Gymleader. It seems that the Gymleader is a Woman. A woman with purple long hair, and an Ear Piered, a black long hair, longer black jeans, black T-shirt, and holding a Ceptur. That Ceptur on the tip is covered in blue, and looks as though it's a Latios Orb. Right near the gymleader the guards, and the four girls Erika, Sarah, and Amy. Although, they must be in a new cloth. I guess 'black' is their color. However for 'Clock Town', is only Brown, Green, Blue, Red, White, and sometimes Black.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (spotted Jackie and Pikachu)

But the gymleader is only sitting on her chair, all in gold.

Amy: "Jackie! Pikachu! What kept you? I just have to keep Erika and Sarah keep buying the things."

Well, it seems Erika and Sarah are the only ones who only liked Black.

Erika: "Well, it is just that, we were at the mall."

Gymleader: (calls Amy) "Amy!"

Amy: (heared the Gymleader spoke)

Gymleader: (whispers to Amy)

Amy: (agrees with the Gymleader, and performs a speech at Erika, Sarah, and Jackie) "Everyone! Ladies! I intruduce you to the leader of Yellow Filed! 'Lucy Rose!"

Everyone appluse. But Jackie and Pikachu get confuse. Lucy Rose? I believe Lucy is Amy's mother. It made Amy really famous. If Lucy is Amy's mother, then that would mean she must be a Pre-Gymleader.

Gymleader: (calls Jackie) "State your name!"

Jackie: (nervous) "!"

The Gymleader stands, that looks as though it has long black hair, red long pants, white coat, and a long Bow. But she looked as though she might be the gymleader. But from all that cloth, she must be a teacher. Holding a Cepture must of mean that the blue sphere is Latios. Is their a Latios or Latias nor both. You can tell the diffrence that Latias is 'Red', and Latios is 'Blue'.

Gymleader: "Are you not going to speak?"

Jackie: "I...I am...Jackie Davis!"

Gymleader: "Greetings Mrs. Davis and her partner, Pikachu. Welcome to my gym. 'Lucy' is my name. You are seeking the 'Skill Badge', no? (stands) "As you can see, this is part of 'Skills', the ability to change enemys status. I see you have friends. Erika, Sarah, and my daughter, 'Amy'. But she told me you broke her bike, is this true?"

Jackie: (nodd)

Lucy: "I see. Step forward from me, and I shall decide what to do. A gym battle, a tornament?"

Jackie: (walks straight, then stops infront, stares at Lucy nervous)

Lucy: "Bow down, you will earn your choice."

Jackie: (Middle Aged Bow)

Lucy: "I cresient this person, (raise her Cepture, and cast a spell on Jackie) "An Imposter!" (angured)

Uh-Oh! Jackie and Pikachu are introuble! Lots of sprinkle white dust spread all over Jackie, and poof to a green spoke. Jackie turned back to Jack!

Jack: (shocked) "WHAO!"

Erika and Sarah: (surprise) "AAAGGGGHHH!"

Lucy: "I knewn it! Jackie is non-other then an Imposter! A male turned to a female, and a female turned to a male? This will be your mistake."

Pikachu: (already shocked) "I think this can be a problem. What do we do, Jack!"

Guard #1: (whisper to the Gymleader)

Jack: (acts like he wants to pull his Sword and Shield out)

Amy: (talks to her mom) "Is something the matter?"

Lucy: (talks to Amy) "It appears we have company."

Jack: _("Company? Here?")_

Amy: "But Jack is here!"

Erika and Sarah: (gets near Jack, stares at the Gymleader and Amy)

Lucy: "No, not Jack. A new one has arrived at our home." (runs to the arena)

Amy: (calls her mom) "Mom! Wait up!" (follows her mom)

Guards: (follow the Gymleader)

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse, looked at each other, and follows the gymleader)

Sarah and Erika: (confuse, looked at each other, then follows the gymleader)

What is causing the attacks? The group investigate the arena. But it seems Jack is revealed from the Gymleader. The only thing is that they are heading to the arena.

(At the Arena)

It seems their is trouble in the arena. A machine that looks like a dragon with five heads that Hisses. But this is no dragon, that is a 'Headed-Snake Machine!'. The guards are doing their best to stop the machine from Terrorizing the town. But instead, their pok'emon has been taken away. The guarding Pok'emon are known as Guardriam, the Guard Pok'emon. They are heavy, but are weak to attack. They are deffenders to protect you from danger. The only type they are Rock/Ground. But Water attacks try to attack, but fails.

Eggman: (only speaks in a Microphone, not inside the machine) "You Yellow Freaks are usless! You think your pok'emon can defeat me! I say, 'Not!"

Eggman is lucky, because he is not on the machine. He is using a Microphone that easy, and a Camera to watch where he is going. Everyone in yellow field panics from Eggman's terror. The Gymleader (Lucy), Amy, Sarah, Erika, Jack, and Pikachu comes out of the Throne and outside to the Arena. Seeing what is happening. Lucky the Guards are near Lucy and Amy.

Guard #1: "Miss Rose! We need to do something!"

Guard #2: "That monster is nothing but a machine that looks like Hydra!"

Amy: (gets behind her mother, afriad)

Lucy: "I see, this is the dreaded moster just like our fear, 'Hydra'. But this an Imposter. Everyone is postion!"

Jack and Pikachu: (gets a head start)

Jack: (pulled his Sword and Shield, and charges towards the Machine Hydra)

Pikachu: (charging the Machine Hydra)

Sarah, Erika, and Amy: (surprise at Jack)

Guards and Lucy: (spotted Jack and Pikachu getting a head start)

Lucy: "What is that Fool Thinking!

Jack: "Showing you, I am not an Intruder!" (strike attack, swing his sword on the machine)

Ding! Ding! Nothing happen to the Machine! What is Jack and Pikachu are thinking?

Eggman: "You are a fool, Jack! This is metal!"

Jack: (confuse) "Metal? (has an Idea) "We need Arcanine!" (pulls a Pok'e Ball out, and release a Pok'emon) "Arcanine! I need you!"

The Pok'e Ball release a red flash, releasing a Fire Dog, 'Arcanine'.

Arcanine: (release from the Pok'e Ball) "ARRR ARGH!"

Jack: (commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! You got to use Flamethrower on the Machina!"

Eggman: (pushes the button) "Oh No You Don't!"

One of the Heads move, reaching towards Arcanine.

Jack: (calls everyone) "Listen To me! This is a Metel! You need to use a Fire Type and and burn him, now! I'll send out my Pok'emon to distract him! (pulls out four more Pok'e Balls, and thorws them) "Everyone! Come On Out!"

Jack's Pok'e Ball release four more Pok'emon, Bulbasuar, Swellow, Kirlia, and Sharpedo (Jaws).

Jack: (commands his Pok'emon) "Kirlia, use Confusion on the Heads! Make sure Eggman doesn't grab any of the Pok'emon! Swellow, use Gust on the Machine! (catches Jaws) "I'm ganna need you to breath out Water on the enemy. And Bulbasuar, You got to keep using Razor Leaf!"

Everyone of Jack's pok'emon listens.

Jack: (first command) "Swellow, Blow the enemy away with your gust. (second command) "Kirlia, when Swellow get's tired, you need to hold the necks with your confusion!"

That attack works. Swellow is blowing it the Enemy with it's gust, the Kirlia is holding the Necks with confusion.

Eggman: "What are you doing! You are messing it up!"

Jack: (third command) "Arcanine, Flamethrower! Now!"

Arcanine: (blows Fire out of its mouth) "ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Now it's hot on fire!

Eggman: (panics) "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Arcanine: (stops)

Jack: (fourth command) "Jaws, use Water Gun!"

Jaws: (nodd) "Shar! (blast out Water out of it's mouth) "Sharrrr-Peeedo!"

Out of it's mouth, like jet shot blasting the machine. It's making the Machina rust.

Eggman: (felt better) "Thanks Jack, you are a help!"

Jaws: (stops)

Jack: (fifth command) "Am I! Bulbasuar! Pikachu! Tackle!"

Pikachu and Bulbasuar: (charging towards the rusted machine)

BAM! The machine broke into pieces.

Eggman: (paniced) "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! My precius! What have you done to my Baby!"

Jack: "Everyone, together! CHARGE!"

Lucy: (calls Jack) "Jack!"

Jack and his Pok'emon: (stopped)

Lucy: (pulls out a Rare Card) "Let me handle it!"

I didn't know the Gymleader can have Rare Cards. This looks like an Eject Card. Their are so many Rare Cards you should know. I mean, Steal Card, Eject Card, Change Card, Counter Card and Element Card. That card Lucy has is called 'Explode!'. This is a dangerous card. 'If you activate it without your Pok'emon holding three Energys, the user looses it's Pok'emon with one blow. If you have Voltorb or Eletrode, they won't faint.' This seems a risk.

Lucy: (plays the card)

That card is glowing red flash.

Eggman: (looks at his machine carfully)

The ground is shaking, then Boom! The Machine took an explosion, and off to the skys. Eggman is lucky he is not in his machine, because if he did, things can be a mess on Eggman, all black and smoke.

Eggman: (paniced in Anger) "Curse You! I'll have my Revenge!

Boom!

Eggman: "Hey! I found two Nickels!"

Jack, Erika, Sarah, Pikachu, and Jack's Pok'emon: (surprise at what the Gymleader did) "Ahhh."

Jack: "So, gymleaders can use Rare Cards, too? (stares at the Gymleader) "I didn't know you can do that."

Amy: (appears out of her mother, by going to the front) "Well, you know my mother. (stares at Jack) "She is a pro, and won't be easy to beat."

Jack: "We shall see. I'm ganna need some Counter Cards. (pulls out three of his Pok'e Balls) "You all need to rest, I am very proud."

Kirlia: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, sitting)

Jack: "Well, some."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, stares straight)

The Pok'e Ball shots out three red beams. Only Arcanine, Swellow, and Jaws. Bulbasuar and Kirlia are left out.

Jack: (walks up to Bulbasuar, bends his Knees, and pets him) "I guess I'm ganna need a stradegy. It is been a while when you never been out of your pok'e ball."

Erika: (runs to Jack, and stares at Bulbasuar, proud) "Jack! I am so happy you got a Bulbasuar! Where did you get a brilliant creature like that one?"

Jack: (picks up Bulbasuar, holds him) "Well, (stares at Erika) "It was Jena. She gave it to me, as a gift. Sooner or later, Bulbasaur will help me on my quest."

Amy: (really mad to hear that name, showing a fist) "Jack! If you ever say that name, I will kill you!"

Jack: (looks at Amy) "You, hate Jena?"

Well, as out hero find a way to defeat the Gymleader, Jack and his Pok'emon defeated the Eggman by rusting a robot. But then the Gymleader had to finish it off. In the mean time, Jack needs an Counter Card. We'll have to find out next time on Episode 37 when Jack gets to battle the Gymleader, see you next time.


	37. Chapter 37

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 37

Battling against the Fourth Gymleader

After Jack's revealence, he and his Pikachu are at the Pok'emon Center. It's time for them to battle against the Four Gymleader. For their fourth badge. Aparently Jack and Pikachu will have compay exit at the Pok'emon Center. And they still need a Counter Card. Counter Cards can counter attack you oppoent' move, and goes straight directly to your oppoent's LP (Life Points). But Jack dosen't have a Counter Card. Their is a Card Shops everywhere on the Danto. And Rare Cards are enpensive, so you're going to need alot of Diles.

Jack: (checking his Deck)

It's a good Idea to check which Pok'emon your going to use and the Cards on your battle. Choosing wrong can fail your goal. So pick carfully. The rules say you can only hold up to 60 cards. Ding Dong! That would mean Jack's Pok'emon is ready.

Jack: (walks to the counter) "Thanks, this felt better."

Nurse Joy: (puts the try on the counter) "You're welcome."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (takes his Pok'e Balls, and puts them away)

Nurse Joy: "Tell me, are you going to face against the Gymleader?"

Jack: "You bet!"

Nurse Joy: "Well, good luck!"

Jack and Pikachu: (nodd)

Jack: (walks to the door, and exits the Pok'emon Center)

It seems Jack and Pikachu are not alone, they're here to see Jack and Pikachu battle then leave! Jack and Pikachu are ganna need room, because everyone is blocking the path.

Jack: (trying to break through) "Hey! Move It!"

Nobody is moving out of the way. They just want to see Jack and Pikachu battle.

Jack: "Out of the Way! Comming Through!"

Pikachu: "Make Way! Comming Throught!"

Jack: (talks to Pikachu, still stuck on the crowd) "Got a plan?"

Pikachu: (talks to Jack) "Try the force!"

Jack: (agreed) "Good Idea." (Jumps high above the people, then away from them)

Here we go again. Jack and Pikachu must be high enough to get away from the people.

Jack: (grabs the roof, climbs up, and runs straight to the Dome)

If you were popular, try to run. Because being famous won't be easy. But for Jack, he can jump high away from the folks. Escaping is impossible from the people. But for popular, is a problem.

Jack: (jumps to the bridge, and lands)

But the real problem, survival! Everyone won't leave you alone because you're popular.

Jack: (stands, and looks at the end of the bridge)

Pikachu: (looks at the ends of the bridge) "You think it is safe?"

Jack: "Con't say, 'Their is no way out.' Anybody can get through the bridge. Amy's hometown is Japan."

Pikachu: "Plan B?"

Jack: "Just take one path, then 'run'." (runs the one that is closes to the dome)

Pikachu: "Good Idea."

That is where one person only appeares. Jack and Pikachu will have company.

Jack and Pikachu: (bumps into a person from a shadow figure) "AGH!"

That shadow figure has been bumped by Jack. Then all three fell on the ground. But they'll get up.

Jack: (gets up, fix himself) "Sorry, I am in a hurry. My apologizes.

: (13 year old boy's voice) "It's okay."

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse) "?"

Pikachu: (get's up, and jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (looks at the mystery person)

: "I'm 'Dick', only of the Pok'emon Trainers, but also a Crusader. You must be Jack."

Jack: (looks a Dick) "How did you know my name?"

Pikachu: (stares at Dick)

From Dick's clothing, he's no mimic, but blue jeans, only brown shoes, and tennis shoes. As a traveler, he might have a long hair, and blocks only Eye by a Hair, kinda yellow.

Dick: "You're a Crusader, right?"

Jack: (release his hand to get Dick up) "Well..."

Dick: (grab's hand)

Jack: (pulls Dick's hand)

Dick: (getting up faster, thanks to Jack)

Jack: "Not really."

Dick: "But you are joining the Crusader. Because you are fighting against Akoo."

Jack: (let's go of Dick's hand) "I'm guessing the Crusaders told you that. All the infomation."

Dick: (nodd)

Jack: (walks to the dome) "Well, I better be heading to the gym."

Dick: (walks near Jack) "Allow me to join you."

Jack: (was looking at Dick, looks straight at the dome) "As a Guardian?"

Dick: "Well, just to watch you win the match. I but a bet on the betting. If you win, I am free and head straight to the Crusaders. But if she wins, I'm stuck here forever and has to work with her for life."

Jack: "Well, I need Counter Cards to win."

Dick: "Have I got the perfect place for you."

Jack: "And you are taking me to the Card Shop because?"

Dick: "...What Card Shop?"

(Inside a new room)

Jack: (confuse) "What is this place?"

Good question, this room looks like a large place to hang out. The room of light is blue. Must be a new Machina known as Computers.

Dick: "Jack, Pikachu, this is out place known as the Crusader's Hideout. Their are those everywhere on the Danto."

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at Dick)

Dick: "And both Orre's and Crystal. (turn towards Jack and Pikachu) "You dod remember one of people from the Orre and Crystal?"

Jack: (thinking) "I do remember my cousion, Joey. He is at the Orre. And Jena, the blind female is at the Crystal Region."

Dick: "Their you go! The other Crusader's Hideout is on the other Regions also."

Jack: "Um, where will Akoo will be at?"

Dick: "Come. I shall show you." (walks to one of the Computers)

Jack: (follows Dick)

The one Dick is heading is the Regions Map. Danto, Crystal, and Orre. One of the crusaders is researching about where does Akoo will strike next. Jack has his worst time encounter Akoo twice. Jack's memory is when he arrive at Team Aqua and saved the Kyogre. But Jack and his Pok'emon defeated Akoo ounce with his Sword. Rumor say that Akoo is intense to defeat.

Dick: "Jack, since you and your Pikachu encounter him, we need to find the next spot and strike him down."

Jack: (looks at the Danto Map) "Wow! What a map! How did you do that on this Machina?"

Dick: "It's called a 'computer'. And we use Rador."

Jack: (confuse) "Computer? Radar?"

Dick: "Yeah. (looks at Jack) "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Jack: "You mean, you use Machina?"

Dick: (nodd) "Yes."

Jack: "Okay, you have my word."

Dick: (bowed) "Thank you, Jack. I shall report you to the dome without everyone notice you are there."

Jack: "And, what is that?"

Jack, you wish you haven't said that. Because you remember that if you use a Latias Orb and you're a male? You turn into a Female. Well, Jack became Jackie again. But atleast everyone when the people spotted Dick and Jackie, they are still searching for Jack and Pikachu.

Jackie: (embarresed) "This connot be happening."

Dick: "It's okay. At least they don't known you. All you got to do is act like you're my 'Girlfriend'."

Jackie: (confuse, and looks at Dick) "You mean I am a female as a friend?"

Dick: (looked only straight) "Well no. Ours call it bonding with a sweetheart. But for you middle ages, you bond with your sweetheart."

Jackie: (disgust) "Yuck."

Dick: (walking) "Don't worry. Pikachu has got to stay as a regular Pikachu."

Pikachu: (comes out of hat, grabs Jackie's ear, whisper) "Jackie, you think it's safe?"

Jackie: (walks near Dick)

I guess Pikachu was hidding in Jack's hat the whole time.

Pikachu: "I don't know if we can trust him. Yellow Field should be named Black Field." (hides back in the hat)

Walking straight to the dome will be easy, but popular will block your path. But finaly reached to the Dome, at last.

(Inside the Dome)

Inside back at the Lobby, all of the females at waiting for Jack's and Pikachu's arrival.

Dick: (walked inside) "Okay, all clear."

Jackie: (transforms back to Jack)

Jack: (back to normal, walks inside) "Finally. I thought this would never. (looks down, had enough) "(sigh)"

Pikachu: (jumps down, and walks near Jack)

Jack: "All this for nothing, (put his hands on his heads, and a slow shake his head) "I can't think about a stradegy." (stops and looks straight)

Guard #1: "Well, you should of stayed at the Pok'emon Center in the first place."

Dick: "Don't worry, he's with me."

Guard #2: "You should've of done that!"

Dick: (doing the pose of a Crusader) "Apolygize! I'm doing my job as a Crusader."

Amy: "Crusader? You! That's a laugh!"

Dick: (looks at Jack) "Looks like I ganna not let Amy in. She is alwas selfish because she is aways not in. (looks at the girls) "I will leave!"

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at Dick)

Jack: "We will meet again."

Dick: "At the 'Mushroom Rock Road'." (doing a soldier pose)

Jack and Pikachu: (act the same at Dick)

Dick: (leaves)

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at the girls)

However, Lucy, Sarah, Erika, and Amy appeares out of the door. Like always, they chat alot of times. That's how Females do that. Mewtwo sure isn't a liar.

Lucy: (speaks to everyone) "Is everyone, and a male ready? I shall lead the challanger to the arena."

Jack: (confuse, talks to Pikachu) "Why would Lucy do that?"

Lucy: (walks to the door that really leads to the Gymleader)

Everyone: (follows Lucy)

Jack: (fast walks up to Amy, the walks near her) "Uh, Amy?" (puts his right hand on Amy's right shoulder)

Guards: (spotted what Jack did in anger, and points towards Jack closer)

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked at the spears, and leaves Amy alone)

Jack: (in Mario) "WHAO!"

Pikachu: "PIKA!"

Whao! That scared Jack and Pikachu! The spears are so close to Jack, it's about to stab him. It got everyone to stop and stares at either Jack or the Guards.

Erika: (shocked) "Jack!"

Guard #1: "Step Away from the Princesses!"

Guard #2: "You are forbid to touch her!"

Sarah: (confuse) "Princesses? Who Amy?"

Amy: (looks at Erika and Sarah) "Oh Yes! I am the Princesses of Yellow Field."

What! Then that would mean that the Gymleader must be the Queen.

Amy: "Please let him go! It was just a mistake."

Guard #1: (looks at Amy, felt a little sorry) "Fine." (puts the spear away)

Guard #2: (puts her spear away too)

Jack and Pikachu: (felt safe)

Jack: (looks down, closed his eyes) "(sigh)"

Pikachu: (same with Jack) "That was close."

Guard #1: (make a threat on Jack, by touching Jack's chest with a fingure, angured) "I got my Eye on you!"

Jack: (fear on the Guard, walks away) "I-I am not touching her." (runs near Erika)

Erika, Amy, and Sarah: (follows Lucy)

(Inside the real Arena)

Wow! The Arena is like a training room for Samurais. A floor of straws and wood brown solid. Everyone looks around the room, and found the two spots. The Red Corner is the challanger's spot, and the Blue Corner is the gymleader's spot.

Jack and his Pok'emon VS The Gymleader and her Pok'emon.

Rules:

On a rule with cards, the object is to take all of your opponent's Poke'mon, or take your opponent's LP (Life Points). Each player starts off with 300 LP, and Draws Seven Cards. Their limit is up to Ten Cards on their hand. But remember this: Both Players on their first turn cannot attack. If the first player has his/her turn, the goes to the other player. But still, you are not allowed to attack on your first turn. So both are not allow untill it's their second turn.

Jack: (on the Red Spot)

Lucy: (on the Blue Spot)

It's a five on five battle. I'm ganna make it a secret because I can't reveal it.

Lucy: "Jack! Insted, we use a table as a Battle Form. Because the Pok'e Dex is small size.

The Battle Form is like 'Duel Masters'. The Battle Form will make you play cards. Their are sets you should see: Deck, Discard, Scan, Trainer, Magic, Trap, Pok'emon, and Energy. Their is a star in the middle of the Pok'emon. If you see only one star on the middle, you only use one Pok'emon on the field. If their are two stars, one on the left and one on the right, that means you can play two. But if all three starts, you can only play three Pok'emon. Your limit is up to three energys.

Jack and Lucy: (place their deck on the deck's side, and draws seven cards)

Amy is the judge. The gymleader decided to use five Pok'emon. Lucy won't be easy to defeat.

Lucy: "Remember Jack, this is a Skill Badge you must win. But you will have a surprise."

Jack: (confuse) "Surprise?"

Amy: "Everyone Ready? Their is no Time Limit. Begin!"

Jack: "Well, you go first! Because it is always ladies first."

Lucy: "Thank you Jack. (pulls a Pok'e Ball) "I'll start with, 'Ponyta'. (throws it to the field) "I choose you!"

An all color ball of red, release a flame pok'emon that looks like a pony with fire as a tail.

Jack: (used a Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scaned it on the Ponyta) "Ponyta, the Pony Pok'emon. Don't let it's cuteness fool you, because this is a fire type. A flame as hair can burn a character at anytime.

Jack: (looks at Ponyta) "So that's it. Lucy is using Fire Types. Only Water has the advantage. But I can't risk it. (pulls a Pok'e Ball) Alright, I will choose..(throws it on the field) "Arcanine!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown, and release a Fire Dog, Arcanine. Wow! Fire VS Fire. You know what they say, 'Fight Fire with Fire!' I hope Jack knowns what's he doing.

Lucy: (plays energy, and field card) "I'll start off with a Fire Energy. Then play a Field Card. The field card, Fire Shrine!"

The whole field with corners have torches on tips have fire on it.

Lucy: (explains) "With this, all of the Fire Types get's increase, by +2. (then play two cards face down) "Then two cards face-down. I'll end my turn."

Jack: "Alright. (plays a Fire Energy too, then three cards face down) "I will play a Fire Energy too, then three cards face-down. I will end my turn."

Lucy: (draws a card) "You are a fool to challange me. (plays a Fire Energy) "Ninetales, (command Ninetales) "Attack! Use Flamethrower!"

Thanks to the boost, it made Ninetales stronger.

Ninetales: (blows a Flame out of it's mouth) "Niiiiine!"

A firey flame going towards Arcanine.

Arcanine: (takes a hit. HP 7/12. Back in postion)

Lucy: "I will end my turn. Your move!"

Jack: (draws a card, has a perfect Idea) "Alright, check this out. (plays another Fire Energy, then plays one card face down) "I shall play one more card face down. (commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Bite!"

Arcanine: (charges at Ninetales)

Lucy: (stops Arcanine) "I won't let you hurt her! (activates the Trap Card) "I play, 'Gender's Love!'.

Arcanine: (stopped)

Jack: (surprise) "What did you do!"

Lucy: "Now that you Arcanine cannot attack. With this card, the opposite gender cannot attack it's opposite gender. Remember that Males cannot hurt Females and Females cannot hurt Males, since Arcanine is a male, it won't hurt a Female."

Jack: (shocked) "Lucky! (plays the card) "I'll play a magic card, 'Fire Shield'."

Both Pok'emon has fire barriers around them.

Jack: "You may be lucky that you Pok'emon has a barrier. But it's a fire barrier, so both of us cannot use Fire attacks. I end my turn."

Lucy: (draws a card, then plays another Fire Energy) "Well, you are good at defense, but I use Offense! (plays a card) "I'll play, Fire Fox! Since I have Ninetales on the field, it gains instead of increasing a Special Attack, I'll increase it's Attack. (commands Ninetales) "Ninetales! Tackle!"

Ninetales: (charges towards Arcanine)

Arcanine: (become tackled, but still standing. HP 6/12)

Lucy: "Your turn."

Jack: (draws a card) _("Sooner or later, I'll will lose Arcanine. I need a stradegy.") _(plays another Fire Energy) "I'll play another Fire Energy, then play this card, (plays the card, 'Switch') this card can switch when my Pok'emon's retreat become enough. So I'll switch my Arcanine to one of my Pok'emon. (apologys to Arcanine) "I am sorry Arcanine, you will need to rest." (pulls a Pok'e Ball)

The Pok'e Ball shot a red beam, and returns Arcanine.

Jack: (puts it away, pulls out another Pok'e Ball, and throws it to the field) "Go! Kirlia!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown to the field, and release the Emotion Pok'emon.

Kirlia: (released, and runs to Jack by giving him a hug) "Kir! Kir!"

Jack: (spotted Kirlia, felt embarresed, and points only straight) "Um, the Battle arena is over there."

Kirlia: (jumps to the Arena, ready to battle)

Lucy: "A Kirlia? Please."

Jack: (plays a Psychic Energy) "I'll play an Energy. I'll end my turn."

Lucy: (draws a card) "We'll see. (commands Ninetales) "Ninetales, Attract!"

Ninetales: (blows a kiss at Kirlia)

A heart going straight to Kirlia, untill when it touch Kirlia...nothing happen.

Lucy and Ninetales: (shocked)

Lucy: "What!"

Ninetales: "Nine!"

Jack: "Well, you didn't know. Kirlia is one of the Females. Since I have solve your stradegy, I know your weakness."

Lucy: "I'll end my turn."

Jack: (draws a card, plays an Energy, then activate a rare card) "I shall play first an Energy, then play my Rare Card, 'Hand Reveal!'. You going to show me you hand. Let's have a look, shall we?"

Lucy: "Fine!" (shows her hand)

Lucy's hand: Fire Switch, Two Energys, and Elemental.

Jack: (then plays his face down card) "I will play my hidden card, 'Exsinguise'. If my opponent has a Fire Type, it's target is not the fire, but a 'Dirrect Target', to the player. (command Kirlia) "Kirlia! Attack the Gymleader with your Psychics!"

Kirlia: (eyes turn blue, and attack the Gymleader)

Instead of attack the pok'emon, it attacks the player directly.

Lucy: (took a lot of damage) "AGH!" (LP: 220)

Jack: "I'll end my turn."

Lucy: "Your going to pay for that! (draws a card, and activates it) "I'll play, another Fire Energy. (commands Ninetales) "Ninetales Attack Kirlia! Fire Fox Attack!"

Ninetales: (charges towards at Kirlia)

Jack: "I'll activate my Trap Card! 'Courage Attack!'. Now Both Pok'emon shall attack each other! (commands Kirlia) "Kirlia! Use Confusion!"

Kirlia: (a blue flash on the eyes again, release a psychic attack on Ninetales) "Kir!"

Things changed. This time Ninetales took massive damage.

Ninetales: (attacked by Kirlia's attack, cannot do a thing. HP: 1/10)

Ouch.

Lucy: "How Did you do that!"

Jack: "This time, I stole all of Ninetales Special Defense, and increase it to my Kirlia's Special Defense."

Lucy: "So what, Ninetales still attacks you with the flames."

Ninetales: (remembers, build a flame all over the body, and charges Kirlia)

Jack: (smirks) "Hmmm, guess again."

Kirila: (took less damage. HP 6/7)

Ninetales: (returns to the spot)

Lucy: "Why did your Kirlia is down?"

Jack: "Remember, the Fire Barrier protects all types from Fire Attacks. Since Arcanine is switch, it goes to Kirlia. So it only works if you take out the Pok'emon.

Lucy: (mad) "Fine. I'll end my move."

Jack: (draws a card) "Thank you. You will forgive me. (commands Kirlia) "Kirlia! Confusion! One more Time!"

Kirlia: (used Confusion on Ninetales) "Kirliaaaaa!"

A blast of purple towards Ninetales, and Ninetales took the final blow.

Ninetales: (death cry) "Niiiiiiine!" (fainted)

Lucy: (shocked, looked depressed and pulled out Ninetale's Pok'e Ball) "Ninetales return. You can rest now. (stares at Jack) "You may have solve my stradegy, (pulls out a new Pok'e Ball) "But I will not amit defeat. (throws it to the field) "I choose you! 'Houndoom!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown in the air, and release a black dog. All of it looks visious.

Lucy: (activates the trap card) "I'll activate my trap card, 'Weakness Increase!' Since you have a Kirlia, and I have select Houndoom, it will defeat Kirila with one blow. (plays an Energy Card) "I'll play yet another energy, and since I have played Weakness Energy, I can make Houndoom Attack. (command Houndoom) "Houndoom! Attack Kirlia with Crunch!"

Houndoom: (charges towards Kirlia with it's real fangs)

Jack and Kirlia: (paniced)

Jack: _("I have no counter attacks for that move! I'm sorry Kirila, unless.")_ (activates it's Trap Card) "I'll play, 'Time Freeze!'.

Houndoom: (frozen)

Lucy: (shocked) "What have you done!"

Jack: (safe) "Phew. That was close. At least it by me some time."

Lucy: (has found a stradegy) "For two turns!"

Jack: (confuse) "What?"

Lucy: "Well, thanks to 'Weakness Energy', this remains untill it destorys your Pok'emon. If you don't destory it in time, your Pok'emon is defeated."

Jack: (staring at Houndown) _("She is right! If I don't figure a way to destory in time, or switch it with Kirila, she is gone. I need a card that can destroy Weakness Energy. Like 'Remove Trap', if I can draw the right card.")_

Lucy: "But, I'll pass. It's your turn."

Jack: (draws a card, and stares at his hand) _("Oh Rubbish! I don't have any good cards.") _(plays an Energy Card) _("Kirila does not know attacks but only Psychic. And I can't put it to sleep. It remains awake.") _"I will end my turn."

Lucy: (draws a card) "Only one turn to go."

Jack: (draws a card, paniced) _("This could be bad, I have no defense, and I will lose Kirlia. I have no choice.") _(depressed) "I'll pass. Their is nothing I can do."

Lucy: (draws a card) "This is your death. And Houndoom is revive in action.

She's right, Houndoom is back from frozen.

Houndoom: (charged at Kirlia, and crunched her) "ARGH!"

Kirlia: (took massive damage, death cry) "Kir-liaaaaa!" (fainted)

Lucy: "Had enough?"

Jack: (pulls at Pok'e Ball, and returns) "Return Kirlia, you made me proud. (activates the trap card) "I'll activate, Copycat! I'll use that card of yours, known as Weakness Energy."

Lucy: (shocked) "You wouldn't!"

Jack: (throws another Pok'e Ball to the field) "I choose! Jaws!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown to the field, and relase a blue shark with a star. But their's a problem.

Jaws: (only on the floor) "Shar?"

Jack: (confuse) "What?"

Lucy: "Didn't you remember the rule, if you're going to summon a fish pok'emon, you need a water field.

Jack: (activate a Water Energy, then a field) "But you are out of luck. I have a field card called, 'Paradise!' It increase both Water and Fire.

Jaws: (swims on water) "Pedo!"

Jack: "And since Weakness Energy can attack the Pok'emon's weakness is defeated. But remember, I can attack! (command Jaws) "Jaws! Water Pulse!"

Lucy: (shocked) "You tought your Pok'emon a powerful move?"

Houndoom: (looks down, and spotted enough size from the bottom) "Argh?"

A sprout of water is enough size for Houndoom, and out of a shot. Like a Jet Water! Shot out of the grounds!

Houndoom: (going on a ride, but not happy) "Hourrrrrrrr!"

Lucy: (looks at her Houndoom in shock) "Houndoom!"

Houndoom: (falls straight to the ground)

BAM!

Houndoom: (KOed)

Lucy: (shocked) "Houndoom!"

Jack: "Presto!"

Jaws: (cheerful) "Shar-pedo!"

Lucy: (pulls her Pok'e Ball, and returns Houndoom) "You..Will...Pay! (pulls a Pok'e Ball out, and throws it to the field) "GO! Magcargo!

The Ball is thrown in the Air, and relase A Medium Size Snail with a real flame. Harden as armor on a shell.

Jack and Jaws: (stares at the Magcargo)

Jack: "What, is thot?"

Jaws: "Pedo?"

Lucy: (plays a fire Energy, then one card face down) "I'll shall pass my turn."

Jack: (draws a card) "Well, since you battled well, I must amit, you are the best gymleader I know. (command Jaws) "Jaws! Use Water Gun!"

Jaws: (building up alot of water) "Sharrrrr-" (release it towards Magcargo) "PEDOOOOO!"

A burst of water blasted out of Jaws, goes towards Magcargo. Is this the end of the Gymleader?

Lucy: (activates the trap card) "I'll play my trap card, Element Barrier!"

Sudden, a huge barrier blocked Jaw's water attack. And it protect Magcargo.

Jack: (shocked) "What!"

Jaws: (shocked) "Pedo!"

Lucy: "As you can see Jack. It protects my Pok'emon from it's weakness."

Jack: "She must of have that trap along time. Fine, I'll end my turn."

Lucy: (draws a card) "Now, check this out. (commands Magcargo) "Magcargo! Flamethrower on the Water!"

Magcargo: (walks up near the ledge, and blows fire on the water) "Mar-Cargo!"

What's up with that? Marcargo, is that snail going to turn the water into a hot bath, like the hot springs?

Jaws: (confuse, looking at the whole water) "Shar! Shar! Shar!"

Jack: (confuse) _("What is her stradegy?")_

This is where it get's ugly.

Jaws: (felt it, can't take the presure) "Sharrrrrrr..."

Jack: (confuse at Jaws) "Jaws?"

That temputure from the water is rising. This is what I ment...

Jaws: (jumped out of the water) "PEEDDDDOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack: (shocked at Jaws from her performence) "Whao!"

Lucy: (activates her magic card) "I'll play, Fire Backup! This will give me another chance to attack, since I have a Fie Pok'emon. (commands Magcargo) "Marcargo! Use Flamethrower One Jaws! NOW:

Marcargo: (now blast it's fire on Jaws)

Jaws: (stuck in the air, turned around on the flames, cooked and can't take the heat) "Pedo! Pedo! PEEDOOOO!"

Jack: (paniced) "Jaws! No!"

Marcargo: (enough blowing fire)

Jaws: (falls straight to the water, in a splash)

SPLASH!

Jaws: (fainted)

Jack: (shocked) "(gasp!)"

Ouch! Fire beats Water. Water pok'emon cannot take the heat. Since Jaws is part fish, she is defeated.

Jack: (pulled the Pok'e Ball, and returns Jaws) "Jaws, return. You were awsome. (a little cheerful, but mad at Lucy)

The Pok'e Ball shot a blue beam, and returns Jaws back to the Pok'e Ball. Now both players has only one Pok'emon.

Jack: (pulls the same Pok'e Ball, and throws it) "Go! Arcanine!"

The Pok'e Ball is on the field, and release the fire dog again.

Arcanine: "AROOO ARGH!"

Arcanine is back. But still damage.

Jack: _("Now What?")_ (plays an Energy, and plays a card face down) "I'll end my turn."

Lucy: (plays an Energy) "Hopeless, (commands Marcargo) "Marcargo! Attract!"

Marcargo: (blows a kiss at Arcanine)

Here we go again! When it touch Arcanine, it made Arcanine fell inlove with Marcargo.

Lucy: "I'll end my turn."

Jack: (draws a card, and found a stradegy) _("I got it! Since my face-down card can work because Arcanine is inlove, I can also activae this card.")_ I reveal face-down card, (activates his Face-down card) "Heart Break!"

Arcanine: (heart-broken)

Jack: "It's a risk, when I activate it, my Pok'emon is not ready to attack. (plays a face-down, then plays the card) "But this will." _("Arcanine, forgive me.")_

Arcanine: (felt himself, his eyes turned red, then looked mad!) "ARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Lucy: (surprise) "!"

Jack: "I have activate my, 'Berserker'. It made my Pok'emon raged enough. It won't stop, untill you stop it. It's strengh increase by +5, and your Pok'emon defense -10. You just broke his heart. (command Arcanine) "Arcanine! Get Her!"

Arcanine: (charges towards Marcargo) "ARRRRRRRRR!"

Lucy: "Don't think so. (activate her trap) "I activate my Trap, Explosion!"

Sudden, an explosion got on Arcanine and Marcargo. Since Marcargo's Energy is four, it took Arcanine down!"

Lucy: "Remember that move?"

Jack: "Guess again!"

Lucy: (shocked) "WHAT!"

Jack: (reveals his face-down card) "I activate, 'Miracle Survive!' This card protect my Pok'emon from attacks and cards. Your trap card Failed, and your Marcargo is defeated.

BAM!

Arcanine: (returns)

When it's over, Marcargo is...

Marcargo: (fainted)

Amy: (raise the red flag) "This match is over! Arcanine and Jack is the winner!"

Jack and Arcanine: (cheerful)

Jack: "Wha-who!"

Arcanine: (felt calm, then become cheerful) "Aroooo!"

Lucy: (returns Marcargo to her Pok'eBall) "Marcargo, return. You did well."

A shot of red beam goes towards Marcargo, it's back to the Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (pets Arcanine)

Lucy: "Well done Mr. Davis."

Jack: (looks at Lucy) "Thank you Miss Rose. I'm really sorry being rough."

Lucy: "Thanks Jack. But, (turns away from Jack) "This will not get you the badge.

Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine: (shocked of what the Gymleader spoke)

Jack: "WHAT!"

Pikachu: "WHAT!"

Arcanine: "ARRR!"

Lucy: "Well, I might give you the badge, for one thing."

Jack: (confuse) "What is that?"

Lucy: "Their is a horror of a monster that is called the Sytherin Cave. It haunts us and wan't to defeat us all. I'll give you the badge, if you can defeat the horror withing.

Whao! Jack and his Pok'emon got his new Mission! But no Badge? What is the meaning of this! Will Jack earn the badge when he defeats the monster, or try and survive? Continue next time on Episode 38.

Notes:

-A crusader name Dick joins to fight with the Crystal and the Orre to fight against Akoo.

-Jack and Pikachu joins the Crusaders

-Jack did defeat the gymleader, but no Badge.

-But a new mission for Jack has be assign.


	38. Chapter 38

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 38

Cave of the Sytherins

Jack's Journel Adventure:

They say the 'Cave of Sytherins', is a traveler's nightmare. All of the Snakes lives there. The Snakemens, Basilisks, and the Fiend Monster Boss is known as Hydra. Snakemens can hold swords, and have hands, but also wear cloth. Their only Sword is a Sabor. Snakemens have Posions Fangs, and if you stare at a Basilisk's Eye, you will turn to stone and cannot move. However, they say their monster leader have Five through Twelve headed heads. It is like a Headed Head, fuse with a Dragons. Somehow, I wish I can see my cusion again. But however, the Yellow Field Leader assign me to fight the beast in a battle. I shall fight the fiends, and complete my journey.

(Inside the Cave of the Sytherins)

Jack and Pikachu: (walks inside the cave, and stops over at a hole corridor)

Jack: (brave) "Ready?"

Pikachu: (brave) "Ready!"

Jack and Pikachu: (walked through the Corridor)

Somehow, when you are battling against Hydra, you are in danger. For Jack's and his Pok'emon Couragement, they will succied. If fail, the Hero will never return.

Jack and Pikachu: (enters at the a larest room, stops, and looks around)

They come across a giant room, enough room, it's 80 feet long. And 60 feet high. Jack and Pikachu at that high. Like they're at the Fourth Floor.

Jack and Pikachu: (walks to the leadge slowly, stop near it, and looks down at the First Floor. Spotted something down there)

I can't believe it! It's Hydra, and his, Lawers? The Snakemens are Lawers. All the suits they ever wear. And Basilisks, it looks like only the Black Ones are the Guardains, and the Rest are weak. I think they speak Danto.

Hydra: (speaks Danto, and talks to the Snakemens and the Basilisks) ""

Snakemens and Basilisks: (sepreated)

Jack: "That's odd, I didn't know Hydra can speak 'Danto'."

Pikachu: "Good point."

Jack: (gets up) "Pikachu, listen. We need to find a way to get down there, and battle Hydra. However, the snake looks are somehow, like Lawers. If they spotted Jack and Pikachu, the battle begins. But the only Pokemon that are with Jack, is only Pikachu, Arcanine, Primape, Sharpedo, Kirlia, and Linoone.

Jack: "Let's go." (walks down the stairs to the thrid floor)

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

(Reached to the Third Floor, inside a room)

Jack and Pikachu entered a room, a bit dark, but only a small light.

Jack: (pulls a Pok'e Ball, and release it) "Come on out. We need light."

The Pok'e Ball release a Pok'emon, red flash that is a Big Fire Red Dog.

Arcanine: "Arrrrr! ARGH!"

Jack: (picks up a big stick, and commands Arcanine) "Arcanine, we need light. Only burn it at a tip, but don't burn too much."

Arcanine: (blows fire out of its mouth, burning the tip of the Stick)

It's not that huge, it's only about 3 inches. The Tip turned the stick into a torch.

Jack: "Brillient. Follow me." (follows the corridor)

Arcanine and Pikachu: (follows Jack)

There is enough room.

Jack: (only looks at his left)

Arcanine and Pikachu: (only looks at they're right)

Jack: (spotted a wooden jail ceil) "Wow, what happen to this place?"

Pikachu: "Well, they are not Pok'emon."

Jack: "They are, 'Fiends!"

Fiends? In the Cave. They all look helpless. All of them are weak. Good thing their's light. All of them are torches, it's a prison ceil.

Jack, Pikachu, & Arcanine: (stops, and stares at all the Fiends)

Jack: "What kind of monster would do this?"

Pikachu: (confuse) "I don't get it? Fiends against Fiends? Enemy versus Enemy? I don't get it? How is that possible?"

: (calls for Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine, sounds like a little dark voice) "Hey! Over Here!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine: "!" (looks around, but found no one is found)

Jack: "Who is there!"

: "Here!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine: (turn towards the right, and spotted a Brown Jelley, with Yellow Eyes) "!"

However, that is a Flan. From the last time Jack tried to battle against the Flan, it's hard to handle, you need to use a Magic Spell. This is a diffrent one, from Jack's battle against before was Blue, but this is Brown.

Brown Flan: (hanged behind the bars)

Jack: "Odd? This is a diffrent Flan."

Pikachu: (had a feeling about that Flan, and acting mad) "Did you ever notice?"

Brown Flan: "Can you get me out of here?"

Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine: (surprise)

Jack: "You can talk?"

Brown Flan: "Please! Get me out of here!"

Jack: (mad at the Brown Flan) "How do I know, you won't lie?"

Brown Flan: "Please! I'm desprite!"

: (like Guards) "FREEZE!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine: (turn towards the left, and spotted Snakemens)

They're just only two of them.

Snakemen #1: (has his Sabor out) "You're not going anywhere!"

Snakemen #2: (has his Sabor out) "You'll never make another move. Surronder and Die!"

Pikachu: (talks smooth) "Excuse me, (jumps off of Jack, land, and walks three steps at the Snakemen) "But don't you mean Surunder, (talks serious) "Or DIE!"

Brown Flan: (scared) "Not in this place! Save yourselves and steal the Key from one of the Snakemen!"

Jack and Pikachu VS Two Snakemens

I don't think this is going to be easy. Their only weapons are just Sabors. For Jack is a Sword and Shield.

Jack: (pulls a Sword and Shield out) "Snakemens! (charges towards the First, and Melee it with a Sword) "HA! HA! HA! YA!" (jumps back to his spot)

Snakemen took damage. HP is total is 250-28x4. 138 is the Snakemen #1's HP is left.

Pikachu: (charging up, then zapping the second Snakemen) "Pi-Ka-CHUUUU!"

A spark from Pikachu's cheeks, zapping the Snakemen. 250-67. 183 is the Snakemen #2's HP.

Snakemen #1: (comes close to Jack, and slashes a Sabor)

Jack: (took a damage, HP: 500-36, 464) "EH!"

Snakemen #1: (returns to its spot)

Snakemen #2: (comes close to Pikachu, and slashed)

Pikachu: (took a damage, 400- 32, 364) "CHA!"

Snakemen #2: (returns to its spot)

Jack: (in postion to jump attack) "I have been saving this forYou! (charges to Snakemen #1, and slice it) "HE YAAA!"

The First Snakemen took alot of damage, 216.

Snakemen #1: (KOed, and doing its death sence, faded away)

Jack: (returns to his spot) "Ah Yeah!"

Pikachu: (builds Electricity, and zaps the second Snakemen) "KA! CHU!"

The second Snakemen took no damage, but a blue static surrounded. Of course, it's paralized. The Snakemen cannot move because it is paralized.

Snakemen: (cannot move)

Jack: (charges towards the Snakemen, slice in action) "Ha! Come'on! YA! SEE YA!" (returns back to his spot)

The Snakemen took damage, -158. That leaves 25 left. Pikachu should finish the job right now.

Pikachu: (charges its tail, charges towards the Snakemen, and whip attack tail, Iron Tail) "CHU! PIKA!"

BAM! 94 x 2. It really gave that Snake, gone for good.

Snakemen: (doing the death way, and faded away)

Jack and Pikachu EXP, earns 160.

Jack's Lv. 7 levels up as 8 EXP, 540 becomes 700, Next Level 25. Now the next level is 77

Pikachu's Lv. 23 levels up as 24, EXP 2470 become 2500, Next Level 15. Now the next level is 120.

That was an Amazing battle. I guess Pikachu's Iron Tail came in handy.

Jack: (tired, panting) "Wow! (pant, pant, pant) "That, pant..pant...was...pant...pant...pant...intense."

Pikachu: (panting)

Brown Flan: (wrapped its arms around Jack and Pikachu) "OOOOOOOHH! THANK YOU!"

Jack and Pikachu: (grabbed by a Brown Flan, going like, yuck, trying to break free)

Jack: "Yikes! Let me and Pikachu Go!"

Brown Flan: (lets Jack and Pikachu) "Sorry, (happy) "I have never felt this better in my whole life!"

Jack: (looked at his cloth)

Pikachu: (looking at his fur)

Great, Jack's cloth is brown, and Pikachu's fur becomes like a mud.

Jack and Pikachu: (smells it, and disgusted)

Jack: "AAAGH!"

Pikachu: "YEEESH! Don't you ever take a bath!"

Brown Flan: (can't believe what Pikachu said, scared and nervous) "Uh! Uh! Let's move on."

Jack: "Great, because after this, I need a shower." (walks through the corridor)

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

Brown Flan: (follows Jack and Pikachu)

However, not many are needed to be rescue. Jack and Pikachu has a really bad feeling about a Brown Flan, can you trust a Brown Flan? Or you can fight it? We'll just have to find out.

(Back at the floors)

Jack and Pikachu: (stopped near a leadge, looking down at the basement floor)

Brown Flan: (stops behind Jack and Pikachu) "See it. That's the real monster himself, 'Hydra', and his minions, Snakemens and Basilisks."

Jack: "But, do you not belong with them? You both are fiends."

Brown Flan: "True, but we're not the same. As you can, this one is really the bad guy. Hydra is the real villan."

Jack: "Isn't their is, (turn towards the Brown Flan) "A bathing?"

Brown Flan: (shocked, and scared) "AH! Uh-sure! I...can-can-can-take you there! F-F-Follo-w me!" (leads Jack and Pikachu to Hydra's shower room)

Jack and Pikachu: (follows the Brown Flan)

I wonder, does Hydra can take a bath, or how did the Brown Flan know about the Bath Tub? Why am I asking questions? Who knows, this is a confusing Sytherins Cave.

Would you trust a Brown Flan that can lead you to where Hydra takes a bath? But this is crazy. Hydra must been in the showers too long. At the room, you will only see a leadge.

Jack and Pikachu: (stops in the center, and looks around)

However, their is not bath tub. How big is it? If their is a Bath Tub, Jack and Pikachu would see it. But all they ever see is, a brinstone that Jack and Pikachu are standing on, and infront about 5 feet far is a leadge.

Jack: (looks straight) "I do not see a tub. Is it not here I wonder?"

Pikachu: (looks at the Brown Flan) "Yeah! Where is it?"

Brown Flan: (scared, and points at the leadge) "Over...There!"

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at the leadge, walks up near it, and looks over the leadge, down there)

Down there, is Hydra's bath tub. What a huge Tub! About 6 x 6 feet size. That must be a huge size, and a bubble bath? It must be warm, and how relaxing it is.

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise at Hydra's bath tub) "Ahhh."

Brown Flan: "Do...Do me a...f-f-favor, and do not...go i-i-in-inside there."

Jack and Pikachu: (looks at the Brown Flan)

Jack: "Is there a problem?"

Brown Flan: "What! Me! Their is no Problem!"

Jack: (stands, and stares at Hydra's bathtub) "Well, this is the only thing that makes me clean. I can use one."

Brown Flan: "But, this is dangerus!"

Jack: (confuse) "Dangerus? The Bathtub?"

Brown Flan: "Yes!"

Jack: "Like I care. (performs the diving, about to fall in soon) "I am ready." (closed his eyes)

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "You sure it is safe?"

Jack: "Trust me." (falls straight down to the tub)

Brown Flan: (trying to grab Jack, but failed) "Jack!"

All the way straight down to the Giant Bathtub, will Jack survive? Comes to the tub, then came a SPALSH!

Jack: (swims under the tub)

Must be fifty feet high. That must be a huge bathtub. It might be good for a swimming pool.

Jack: (swims to the surface, and makes it out) "Haaah." (kept that level)

Pikachu: (worried) "Jack! Are you okay!"

Jack: (shook the water out of his hair, and looks up staring at Pikachu) "It feels great! (opens his eyes) "This feels great! Come on in!"

For Jack, it feels like a nice Hot Bath. For Jack's age, he feels comfy.

Jack: (calls Pikachu) "Pikachu! Come on it! The Water is Fine!"

Pikachu: (looks at the Brown Flan) "Wish me luck, (in postion, and dives towards the Huge Bathtub) "Jr-an-imalllll!"

SPLASH!

Jack: (grabs a ledge, and stares at Pikachu)

Pikachu: (pops out of the water with just a head, and stares at Jack) "Haaaaah."

Jack: "Better?"

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "Oh Yeah!"

Jack: (stares at the Brown Flan) "Come on it! Are you not coming?"

Brown Flan: (surprise, and looks down at Jack, felt a little scared) "Ahhhh...I'l come in, soon."

Jack: "Very well." (jumps out of the tub, and shakes out all the water off of himself)

Pikachu: (jumps out of the tub, and shakes off the water on himself)

Jack: "Great, now that we're clean, back to the mission."

Pikachu: (squezze his ears, just to get the water off) "Can't I just...(stops and stares at Jack) "Get back in the tub."

Jack: (stares at Pikachu) "Pikachu, we are clean. We need to defeat the Hydra without the Brown Flan." (walks to the hole, then through the corridor)

Pikachu: (follows Jack)

(Inside a dark room)

Jack: (confuse) "Again?"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder) "I guess these Dungeons like to be dark."

Jack: "All the time." (looks for his object, on his Backpack)

Pikachu: (confuse at Jack) "What are you looking for?"

Jack: (picks it up)

Cool, a light from his thing. It looks like a Crystal on the top, and a bowl that lets you water. Around it is a Red Light that is 10 feet as a circle around Jack and Pikachu.

Jack: "Just what I am looking for."

At least the crystal is light, and Jack and Pikachu see through the dark.

Pikachu: "Jack...What is that?"

Jack: (shows the thing to Pikachu) "I don't know how to explane, but actully it is called, a 'Crystal Charlice'. They say 'the Danto People use this to save themselves from 'Miasma'. That's the reason why I have it with me. Without it, I be dead."

Pikachu: (excited) "Whao! I gatta get myself one of thoes!"

Jack: (moves it away) "Carfull! If I loose this, I won't survive."

Pikachu: "Yeah but why did you need it the most?"

Jack: "Because Dantos need this to survive from Miasma. You rember we went to the Crystal Region, right?"

Pikachu: (thinking) "Well...yeah. And the reason why?"

Jack: "Listen, the 'Crystal and the Orre is covered with Miasma, right? I brung this along so that way I will not be killed."

Pikachu: (reached his arms, trying to grab the Crystal Charlice) "Can I touch it!"

Jack: (stares at Pikachu) "You do not need this."

Pikachu: (confuse, stares at Jack) "Why?"

Jack: "You are Miasma Proof."

Pikachu: "Huh?"

Jack: "As you can see, Pok'emon are really Anti-Miasma. If people don't live in Dantos, then they are Miasma Proof."

Pikachu: "Ohhh."

Jack: (sense something, puts the Crystal Charlice down, gets up, and pulls his Sword and Shield out)

Pikachu: (confuse) "What?"

Jack: (tells Pikachu) "Pikachu, put the Crystal Charlice in my Backpack."

Pikachu: (picks up the Crystal Charlice, jumps, opens Jack's bag, and puts it inside. Lands on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "I sense danger! Brace Yourselves!"

That's where two Snakemens appear. Jack is going to need Backup.

Try not to get spotted by Snakemens. Their is a problem, Jack and Pikachu eran EXP anymore. Earning it disappears. So they will be no EXP and LV. However, surviving it is important. But watch out for Snakemens.

Jack: (commands Pikachu) "Pikachu, you got to Thunder Bolt the Snakemens. I'll distract them, okay."

Pikachu: (nodd) "Okay!"

Jack: (charges towards one of the Skanemen with a Sword and Shield) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I think Jack has lost it.

Snakemens: (in postion, ready to strike)

Jack: (jumps above the Snakemens, and plants a sword between them, then jumps off and use a Shield) "NOW!"

Pikachu: (charging its static, and blast it by aiming at Jack's sword) "Pi-Ka-CHU!"

The both Snakemens become electricuted by Pikachu's thunderbolt. That sword acts like a Lighting Rod, and Pikachu is a cloud zapper. It just shocked only two enemys. It only did some damage.

Snakemens: (retreats)

Jack: (waves good-bye to the snakemens) "Good Bye!"

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder) "We are not alone. I think the snakemens are calling the Army!"

Jack: (used his force to bring his Sword back to his right hand)

The sword is out of the ground, flys towards Jack, and target on Jack's right hand.

Jack: (catched it by grabbing the handle) "Let's go!"

Pikachu is right! The Snakemens are coming. It looks like Jack and Pikachu have company, and they're not alone. Not one, not two, but six of Snakemens. Sabors again, and this time only two have shields. Somehow, those two with shields, kind of like guards.

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at the Snakemens)

Pikachu: "You got any ideas?"

Jack: "I only remember, that from science class, Reptiles are vanrible to Ice. They say that Reptiles need heat to survive."

Pikachu: "Didn't Sarah teach you a Blizzard Spell?"

Jack: (pulls a TM card) "No! But I have only have one chance. I don't have an Ice Type, but I do have water." (pulls out a Pok'e Ball)

Pikachu: "You know what you are doing?"

Jack: (in postion) "Trust me! This is the only-"

Untill this is where it get's wrong. A Blue Flash appeared out of Jack's back, and that flash goes infront of both Jack and Pikachu. However, that is where the yellow duck appeares again. Jack and Pikachu are frozen, staring at the pok'emon, 'Psyduck'.

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked at Psyduck)

Jack: (yelled at Psyduck) "Psyduck!"

Psyduck: (confuse) "Psy?"

Jack: (despress) "Well, since you are out, do your moves."

This is embarresing. It just made the Snakemens laughing out loud. Well remember, if Psyduck's head gets a headache, it might use Psychic powers such as Disable and Confusion.

Jack: (embarresed) "This, is a wrong move."

Pikachu: (same with Jack) "Yeah..."

Jack: (commands Psyduck) Psyduck, listen! This TM will teach you how to use 'Ice Beam'." Reptiles like 'snakes and lizards' hate cold temputure. It you can use Ice Beam on them, it might get them to stop moving."

Pikachu: (surprise at Jack) "How did you know?"

Jack: (looks at Pikachu) "That, I have learned, from the Library."

Pikachu: "You are not a nerd, are you?"

Jack: (shook his head) "Never heard of this, 'Nerd', you spoke of."

Pikachu: (looks at Jack carfully) "Yep, not a Nerd! You are clean."

Jack: (stares at the battle) "I'll play! (plays the TM card) "Ice Beam! If any pok'emon can learn the TM, it can only work on my pok'emon, Psyduck! (commands Psyduck) "Psyduck! Ice Beam!"

That works, it got the Snakemens really scared, by opening their mouths and in fear. This is Psyduck's chance!

Psyduck: (get is a mad mood, open it's mouth,) "Psyyyyyy! (blast only a small Ice Beam) "Duck!"

A solid Ice shot out of Psyducks mouth, and a long Ice aimed straight at one of the Snakemens. But now...It stopped! Only infront of the Snakemens.

Snakemen #1: (stares at the Ice, then laughs) "Ah-HAHAHAHAHA! That's suppose to scare me!"

Now it just got Snakemens laughing. This is embarresing. Poor Psyduck, if only it just got stronger.

Psyduck: (paniced by running around) "Psy Psy Psy Psy Psy Psy Psy Psy!" (keeps repeating that word, 'Psy')

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at Psyduck, yeesh)

Jack: (walks up to Psyduck, and grabs him) "Psyduck."

Psyduck: (stops, holded by Jack) "?"

Jack: (looks down, and spotted Psyduck's tail) "Psyduck? Your tail!"

It seems as though Psyduck's tail is glowing Red. If you know that, that would mean Psyduck's level reached to eveloution. But now Psyduck's body is glowing and its tail glow white! That would mean one thing, 'Psyduck is evolving!'

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse) "Psyduck?"

It got the Snakemens attention too. The whole body of Psyduck is growing it's body tall, the flash is gone, and Psyduck evolved! All of the body insted of yellow, it's blue, claws, and a red jewel on the blue duck is on it's forhead. But thin in the body. This one looks like a mighty!

Jack: "What is that!" (using it's Pok'e Dex)

Remember the Machina, that has been hanging around Jack's wrist? I guess Jack still has it around. When it says Dexter, that's its name.

Dexter: (scaned it on the blue duck) "Golduck! This blue duck can be part known as a guardian. The thing on its forehead is a spell caster. It's only psychic attack is Confusion and Disable. With a new abillity to swim under water, it may look like a Treasure Hunter."

Jack: (cheer) "Brilliant! Golduck! Are you ready!"

Golduck: (performs it's pose)

(Nice Moves!)

Jack: "Great! (plays two energys) "I'll play two Water Energys! (commands Golduck) "Golduck! Ice Beam!"

Golduck: (charges up, and blast a frozen solid Ice Beam towards the Snakemens) "Gollll! DUUUUCK!"

A long Ice Beam shot out of Golduck's mouth, and blasted it on the Snakemens. Their is no Ha Ha, but a Wa Wa! Instead of stopping the Snakemens, it froze them. Frozen Solid! All in an Ice.

Jack and Pikachu: (cheerful at Golduck's attack)

Pikachu: "Ah!"

Jack: "Well Done! Golduck, I am very proud."

Golduck: (turn towards Jack, give him the thumbs up)

Jack: (nodd, then give Golduck the thumbs up)

Pikachu: "But Jack,"

Jack and Pikachu: (puts it down, looks at Pikachu)

Pikachu: (looks at Jack) "What are we ganna do if the Army finds out?"

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at Golduck)

Jack: "Golduck, do you like to freeze enemys?"

Golduck: (nodd)

Jack: (thinking) "Let me think. 'Amy hated snakes, and Snakes must use heat to survive. But if it use cold, it will become alseep and never continue. (figures it out) "That is it! Since Golduck now uses an Ice attack, we might freeze the snakes!"'

Pikachu: "And Basilisks?"

Jack: "Same thing. Freeze them. Golduck, you ready?"

Golduck: (nodd)

Jack: "Great!"

(At the Corridor)

Pikachu: (still on Jack's right shoulder, looking straight) "Jack, you sure about this?"

Jack: (walking through the corridor) "I am sure. Golduck's Ice attacks can take on oppoent with one blow."

Golduck: (walks near Jack, through the corridor)

Pikachu: "But, what about the monster within...'Hydra?"

Jack: "Good point."

Pikachu: (points straight) "And the Basilisks?"

Jack and Golduck: (spotted the Basilisks, then stops)

Jack: "I think we have enemys. (in postion) "Golduck!"

Golduck: (inpostion to fight)

An Orange approches. No like Snakemens, the petrify enemys with their eyes known as, 'Stone Glare'. If you stare at its eyes, you become stone. You need an Item that can cure you from petrify. An Item called, 'Soft'. You have seem the move called 'Harry Potter and the Chamer of Secrets'? Students and a Cat has become petrifyed by a Basilisk. An Antidote cured them, and wizard and which is cured.

Jack: "Brace yourselves! This can be bad. (pulls out three bandanas, and ties it on Golduck's, Pikachu's, and hiself on the eyes) "I don't have Soft, but this will do."

Pikachu: "What is this, suppose to do?"

Now that Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck's eyes has been covered by Bandanas, they can't see. Not like Jena, the blind girl Jack met, but thanks to Mewtwo's training: With this, you cannot trust your eyes, but only your ears and smell. Try to sense where the enemy is hidding and you will spot it. Jack's, Pikachu's, and Golduck's vision seems all black.

Jack: (ready)

I'm ganna skip the whole thing, because I can't let kids see blood and insides of Basilisks. So I'll get to Hydra.

(Hydra's Throne Room)

The Headed Snake won't be easy. Remember, the headed like heat, so they need to use Ice, and he will use Stone Glare, like always. So beware.

Hydra: ""

Hydra must be mad! He must be of sense of that someone or something is attacking the Snakemens and Basilisks. But it seems that Hydar has a hostage.

Hydra: ""

This is the best part, Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck appeares, still with Bandanas covered their eyes.

Jack: (holding the Orange Basilisks hostage) "As you can, I have solve your problem. You are Hydra, aren't you?"

Pikachu: (talks to Hydra) "We are here to, 'Take, You, Out!"

Hydra: (talks to Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck) ""

Pikachu: (confuse) "Translation!"

Jack: "What do you mean, 'Brown Flan'!"

You should know that on notes, you will see what did Pikachu did not understand but only Jack does. But why would Jack understand that Hydra would say, 'Brown Flan'.

Hydra: ""

Pikachu: "What is it saying now?"

Jack: "Remember the Brown Flan?"

Pikachu: (nodd) "Yeah...why?"

Jack: "This could be ugly."

Hydra: (calls the Brown Flan) "'', "

That's where the Brown Flan appears.

Jack and Pikachu: (confuse at the Brown Flan) "Brown Flan?"

I think Jack knowns this could be ugly. The Brown Flan's eyes glow red.

Hydra: (commands the Brown Flan) ""

Brown Flan: (chases Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck)

Jack: (tells Pikachu and Golduck) "Run!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (runs away from the Brown Flan)

(The Corridor)

The Chase scene begins. Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck are being chased by the Brown Flan. It seems that the Brown Flan has been working out. You know, speeding up with the group.

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (running throught the Corridor)

Pikachu: "Now What!

Jack: "Pikachu! Golduck! Remember the Brown Flan's Fear!"

Pikachu: "Yeah!"

Jack: "Well, we need just get him to drink water!"

Pikachu: "(pant, pant) Good Idea!"

Jack: (command Golduck) "Golduck! Water Gun!"

Golduck: (turn towards the Brown Flan, and blast Water out) "Gol-Duck!"

A burst of water out of Golduck's mouth, and towards to the Brown Flan. With only a splash, he's still standing.

Golduck: (still running, near Jack)

Jack: (looks at the Brown Flan) "No Good."

Pikachu: (running backwards, staring at the Brown Flan) "Nothing Happen!"

Jack: "Their is another! We need Hydra's Bathtub!"

Pikachu: "Of Course!"

(At the ledge where they discover the Tub)

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (stops at a ledge, turn towards the Brown Flan)

Don't worry, the Brown Flan is way far, thanks to Golduck's Water Gun. It reduced it's speed.

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (inpostion)

Jack: "Here's the plan. Pikachu, you go right. Golduck, you go left. And I shall jump. Ready?"

Brown Flan: (entered the room, direct attack is Jack)

Jack: (gives the command) "Now!"

Pikachu: (jumps to the right)

Golduck: (jumps to the left)

Jack: (jumps over the Brown Flan)

Brown Flan: (still running straight, but misses and falls down the ledge, leading to the Bathtub)

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (lands away from the ledge)

For now, a Splash has come, and the Brown Flan, is nothing but gone for good.

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (looks down the cliff, staring at the Tub)

Jack: "...Well, that's it. Good-Bye Brown Flan."

Pikachu: (asked a question) "Can we take these things off, I am about to become blind, just like Jennifer Aunti."

Jack: (stands) "Alright. Blackness out."

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (removes the Bandanas)

Finally, they can see. They can see, they're still on the ledge.

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (staring at the Tub)

Pikachu: "So, the Brown Flan is a trouble maker?"

Jack: "I believe so."

A soul from the Brown Flan appeares, and heading to the Farplane, for rest and peace.

Pikachu: (sense something) "Jack, Golduck, he is coming."

Jack: (looks at Golduck) "Golduck, it is time. All you got to do is freeze the tub. Use Ice Beam without him notice. Okay?"

Golduck: (nodd) "Gol."

Hydra is coming!

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (hear's Hydra coming)

Jack: "Here he comes! Hide!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (hides behind the ledge, spying on Hydra)

Hydra: (coming to a diffrent area, and walks to the Tub)

Pikachu: (only whispers) "Jack, let Golduck know if it is time."

Hydra: (jumps in the tub, taking a hot bath) "(Sigh)"

Jack: (whispers to Golduck) "Okay, now."

Golduck: (nodd, and blows an Ice Beam on the water without getting attention)

A shot of Ice out of Golduck's mouth, then freezing the hot water.

Hydra: (felt the water is getting cold) ""

Jack: (whispers) "It is working. Keep going."

Hydra: (looks at the whole tub, still confuse) "(On to something) "" (looks up at the cliff, and spotted Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck)

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (spotted, now can speak)

Jack: "It's to late for a surprise! (command Pikachu) "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu: (charging up electric, and blast a thunder bolt) "CHUUUUUU!"

A bolt of Electricity burst out of Pikachu, towards Hydra.

Hydra: (taking a shocking static)

Jack: (command Golduck) "Golduck, use Ice Beam!"

Golduck: (blast an Ice Beam) "Golll-Duuuuuck!"

A shot of Ice, blast both on Hydra.

Hydra: (taking the most Damage)

Jack: (pulls his Sword Out) "Here goes!" (jumps towards Hydra, dives with a Sword)

(Out of the Sytherin Caves, and near Yellow Field)

I want to skip it, because I still don't want kids to know the disguised body. Everyone, Amy, Erika, Sarah, Mewtwo and Lucy is wating for Jack and Pikachu to appear. Everyone is feared that Jack's and Pikachu's death has come. Untill the Cave of the Sytherins goes Boom!

Lucy, Amy, Erika, Mewtwo and Sarah: (spotted the explosion)

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (appeares)

It seems they have survive.

Mewtwo: (taps Lucy on the elbow) "Well, aren't you going to get it to him."

Lucy: (looks at Mewtwo) "Alright, Alright! (stares at Jack) "Jack. Congraulations."

Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck: (looks at Lucy)

Lucy: "I see you evolve your Pok'emon."

Amy: (stares at the new Pok'emon, Golduck) "Oh...my...god!"

Erika: (surprise) "Jack got a new Pok'emon!"

Lucy: "Well, let's see your results."

Guard #1: (gives the gymleader the object)

That Object looks like CP.

Gymleader: (checks her CP) "Let's see, your wrongs is to intrude our home, touched out princesse, broke her bike, and always left her behind. But your goods is that you respect her, defeat me, and defeat the horror within. So..."

Sarah: "But a hero that joins the Crusader."

Gymleader: (looks at Sarah) "Alright, give me a moment." (checks her CP) "But I wonder what will happen to Dick. (looks at Jack) "Alright. (pulls the badge out) "So, you may have defeated me, be we will have a rematch. I present you, the 'Skill Badge'." (gives it to Jack)

Jack: (recive the Skill Badge)

Congrats Jack! You got the Skill Bage.

Gymleader: "But that doesn't mean you're lucky. (puts the 'Mooncrest' on Jack's forehead)

Jack: (felt it)

Gymleader: "When you make the princesse very mad, she will say 'sit' on you, and you will be cursed. You dig?"

Jack: (nodd at the gymleader, doing the 'Got Badge!') "Ho Ho! I-"

BAM!

Jack: (got hit by something, almost dropped its Badge)

Who did that? It can't be the girls and the gymleader, but Mewtwo just punched Jack on the back. Everyone was shocked for what Mewtwo just did.

Mewtwo: (looks mad) "Jack, don't be this happy. For Four Badges isn't enough. You need the other four Badges. I request you need four more to go. You need the 'Courage Badge'. But I think you need to head south first."

Jack: (nodd at Mewtwo) "Right!" (puts it away, and walks to the end of the road)

Pikachu, Golduck, and Mewtwo: (follows Jack)

(At the Fork Road)

Jack: "Well, this is it." (stops at the middle)

Erika: "Just to get us to continue."

Pikachu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (looks at the girls) "I guess, this is a good-bye."

Sarah: "We will meet again, right?"

Jack and Pikachu: (nodd)

Amy: (walks up to Jack) "Well, if you're going. (stops infront, picks up her Necklece, and puts it around Jack's neck) "Take care of it."

Jack: (looks at the Necklece) "Um, thanks.

Since Jack got a Skeleton Necklece, his adventure continues south.

Jack: (walks south)

Will Jack survive the adventure towards south, or suffer defeat from his Rival? But we will continue on Episode 39, and continue with Jack's and Pikachu's travel. See you later.

Notes:

-You should know that Jack's knowledge about Snakes it that they are reptiles and hate the cold.

-Jack has finally got his fourth Badge from the Gymleader.

-But this time, he has a rematch against the Gymleader.

-Thanks to the princesse, known as Amy, she gave Jack the Skull Necklece.

-But Jack is cursed for being an Intruder.


	39. Chapter 39

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 39

Evolved Mistake

Can you really trust a Yellow Field Person, or she just gives you an Item you must keep your guard on. Jack, our Hero and his partner, Pikachu are heading south just to train. With a new Kneklece Jack neck is hanging around is like a silver balls together and a skull on the front is making Jack not feeling better. It just made Jack look, 'wrong'. It really belongs to Amy like as a promise to protect it without a scratch or a smog. However, they are walking to a city that look like a real home, kind of like, 'London'.

Jack: (checking the Knecklece) "This is what I had in mind."

Pikachu: (always be on Jack's left shoulder, staring at him) "Well, if you have to save the place, you earn a prize."

Jack: "Well, at least we made it. (stops and looks at the whole place) "This must be it. Mewtwo saids that 'A Black Ninja gots here without a note. He has appeared in this city."

Pikachu: "Can you tell why?"

Jack: "Because Mewtwo showed it to us, in a newspaper."

Pikachu: (looks around) "But, I see no, 'Black Ninja'."

Jack: (thinking) "What was Jena's Father's name?"

His memory is coming untill...

: _"You may call me, 'Yo-Yo Man'."_

Jack: "This so call, 'Yo-Yo Man', must be around this area. If we find Yo-Yo Man, we find our Answers."

Pikachu: "But the most important part is stopping the War! If we don't stop the War, their will be no People!"

Jack: (nodd) "Right!" (runs to the city, and starts searching)

However, needs to search for the Black Ninja, or they like to call that Ninja, the 'Shadows'. If you are looking for this person, try and figure where its hometown is. But the clues are people.

Jack and Pikachu: (talks to everyone people from every person, explaining if they say the Black Ninja)

But no luck. He explains it from everyone England Like people if they saw a person as a Black Ninja. Pikachu always becomes a kid's favorite pok'emon, and Jack has to pull Pikachu away from them.

Jack and Pikachu: (exsusted, at the bridge over the river, panting)

Jack: "(pant, pant, pant) I must say, (pant, pant) It is not easy."

Jack and Pikachu: (stops by standing on the middle of the bridge)

Pikachu: "(pant, pant, pant, pant) Try, (pant, pant) staying away from kids. (pant, pant, pant) I need food."

Jack: (looks at the river, calm) "Well, this place is nothing, but home."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, calm) "You are right, Jack. (stares at the river) "At least we can, fish a while. (spotted something on the water, surprise) "And here comes the course!" (jumps off of Jack's shoulder, and dives in the water)

Jack: (shocked at Pikachu) "AH! Pikachu, No!"

SPLASH! It just got everyone's attention! Pikachu aimed it perfect that it hit something.

Jack: (runs to the bridge, where Pikachu jumped off, and stares at Pikachu) "Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (grab hold of the fish) "Hang on to your stomach, Jack! I got a biiiiig Fish!"

Jack: (calls Pikachu) "Pikachu! Get out of the Wotar!"

But if you were Pikachu, you rather have you fingures stuck on a Fish. The Fish swims only in circles because it wants Pikachu off.

Pikachu: (still hanging on) "Heeere! FISHY FISHY FISHY!"

Jack: "Pikachu, cut it out! Let go of the fish!"

Yep, it just got everyone attention. Just to make it up, a girl with yellow hair, short hair, a dress known as brown, and an Iron Blue Skirt. She must be from Clock Town, or a a Middle Age home town. Along with her is a female Pikachu. They seem to be doing with something. But when they got intrupted, they turn towards the river, and spotted a fast splash.

: "Huh?"

Jack: "I have no choice!" (gets on the bar, and dives in the river)

And so Jack goes after Pikachu, the chase to get him back. It won't be easy to get Pikachu back from a fish. Ends with a Splash! Yep, it did get everyone's attention.

Jack: (buried underwater) _("Thier is one thing that disturbs me. Oh yeah!") _(About to drown, in shock) _("I cannot Swim!") _(swims to the surface)

Pikachu: (still holding on to the fish) "Herrrre Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy."

Jack: (reached to the surface to have air) "(Gasp!)" (swimming to the fish, trying to grab Pikachu) "I have a limit."

Pikachu: "Come Here Fishy! Here Fishy!"

Jack: (waits for the grab, then grabs Pikachu) "Got (dragged by Pikachu) "CHA!" (hanging on)

Pikachu: (spotted Jack) "Hey Jack! Came here for a Ride!"

Jack: "Pikachu! We are not here for a ride! Let go of the fish!"

Pikachu: "No untill I get a bite!" (open it's mouth) "Ahhh" (and starts to chomp ounce)

CHOMP! CRACK! Ouch. This is like a rocky fish. Poor Pikachu, like an X-ray vision, we can check what happen to Pikachu's teeth, and on it, poor Pikachu has his teeth broken. Thanks to the fish.

Pikachu: (felt his cheeks, in pain) "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Jack: (grab and hold Pikachu) "Hang on!" (jumps off the fish, and lands on a boardwalk)

Pikachu: (checks his teeth) "Hey, I think I check the tooth."

Jack and Pikachu: (turn towards the fish)

That Fish appeared out of the water, and stares at Jack and Pikachu. But that fish is made out of the ground. And thanks to Pikachu's bite mark, hits it on the back of the fish.

Jack: "Good Job Pikachu. That might tell that is our fish." (using his Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scans it on the fish) "Relicanth, part Rock and part Fish. This is an ancient Pok'emon that looks like a Fossil from a 1,000,000 B.C., it can do both Water and Rock.

Relicanth: (spits a Water Gun at Pikachu)

Splash! Pikachu got watered by the Relicanth.

Pikachu: (shut his eyes, and watered on his face) "Hey!" (whipes it off)

Relicanth: (swims away)

Jack: "I am glad he is gone."

: (spotted Jack and Pikachu) "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

Jack and Pikachu: "?" (turn towards the wall, looks up and spotted the girl and her Pikachu)

: "I did not know you are here."

Jack: "Well, (used the force: Jump, jumps over the wall, and lands infront of the girl) "I though I remember that language. (stares at the girl) "You are 'Alice!'. I have recunize that cloth you are wearing. You are one of 'Selkies'."

So, it seems as though she is a Selkie.

Alice: "Well, you must be the 'Lost Heir of the Hero', 'Jack Davis!'. What brings you here?"

Jack: "Well, I have heard a 'Ninja', known as the 'Shadow', is here in this village. I will be asking, 'If you spot a ninja known as the shadow?"

Alice: "Oh! Well, he appears at night.

Alice's Pikachu: (talks in female) "That ninja only appears at night, because that's why they call him the shadow."

Jack and Pikachu: (surprise at Alice's Pikachu)

Jack: "Look at that! Another talking Pikachu!"

Pikachu: "That's not fair!"

Untill, on of the people, like the 'Artist' has spoke to Alice.

Artist: (calling Alice and her Pikachu) "Alice! Pikachu! Don't move! I connot make this look better, untill you both hold still."

Alice: (looks at the Artist) "Sorry. (looks at Jack) "Say, why don't you and Pikachu join us at the art?"

Jack: "Art?" (smiles, nodd) "Sure."

Pikachu: (cheerful) "Yeah! We love to!"

Alice: (telling Jack and Pikachu to hold still in art) "Okay, be in your best 'Pose', then hold still."

Jack and Pikachu knows what their pose is. Jack with his Sword, and Pikachu on his best looks. But Jack's best pose is placing his right hand on the handle like holding it and his left arm and hand behind him. And Pikachu stands on Jack's right shoulder, and elbow on Jack's hat and standing on one leg. But Alice and her Pikachu know what their pose it.

Artist: "Okay, hold still." (starts painting)

If we look at what the Artist is painting, it looks like a Empire with a Selkie. But the best part is that they look like a cute couple.

Artist: (done) "I'm finished. Come here and look."

Jack, Pikachu, Alice, and her Pikachu: (comes to the painting and looks at it)

Alice: (surprise) "Ahhhh."

Jack: "Brillient.

Pikachus: (happy to see the Painting)

Artist: "You know what, since I have finaly created my work, I am going to take it to the Museum."

Jack: (looks at the Artist) "That would be Brilliant Sir. I wish you good luck."

Artist: (takes the painting, and his equiment away) "Well, you can call me, 'Smergle Man'." (walks to the Museum)

Alice: "Well, for a Clavant, I have to thank you for helping."

Jack and Pikachu: (stares at Alice and her Pikachu)

Jack: "Thank you."

Pikachu: "Thanks."

Alice: (pulls a yellow stone out) "By the way, I got this. (look a little happy) "I wish I can evolve my Pikachu, but she refuse."

Alice's Pikachu: (a little mad at the stone) "Well, it is true."

Alice: (grabs Jack right hand, and puts an object on his hand) "I hope it works on your Pikachu."

Jack: (recive an object)

Well, at least the object Alice gave to Jack is a 'Yellow Stone'. It looks like it have a thunder bolt as a symbol on the inside. This must be called a 'Thuder Stone'. It can evolve pok'emon into an electric types. But since Jack has a Pikachu, he can evolve it to something.

Jack: "Well, thank you."

Pikachu: (has a bad feeling, grabs Jack's ear, and whisper) "Jack, I don't think it is a good idea."

Jack: (nodds to Pikachu, whisper) "Sure. (talks to Alice) "Well, I am sure that my Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. We could keep is as a 'Key Item'."

'Key Item?' That's a good one Jack. I think it's going to work.

Jack: (puts the Thunder Stone away in his bag)

Alice: "Well, we shall we again. (walks away from Jack) "Good bye."

Alice's Pikachu: (looks at Jack's Pikachu) "Good bye!"

Pikachu: (waves bye)

Jack: "Well, that explains everything."

This is where the horror begins, when Alice and her Pikachu isn't watching, suddenly a 'Metal Claw' grabbed Alice's Pikachu, it shock all of them.

Alice's Pikachu: (grabbed by a metal claw) "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Alice: (felt something) "Huh?"

Alice's Pikachu: (vanished)

Alice: (turn to where her Pikachu was standing on the most, in shock) "NO! PIKACHU!"

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked) "!" (runs to Alice, then stops about 5 feet)

Alice: (panics, talks to Jack and Pikachu) "Jack! Pikachu! My Pikachu is stolen!"

Jack: (shocked) "What!"

Pikachu: (shocked too) "We saw a 'Metal Claw' that stole your Pikachu!"

Alice: (fear) "No! My Pikachu!"

Jack: (uses his Force: Seeing, and looks around for a 'Metal Claw') "I can't tell where is the metal claw."

Pikachu: (sniff, sniff) "Let us see if we can find it, before..."

That's where it got Pikachu too. A 'Metal Claw' appeared out of no-wheres, and grabbed Pikachu.

Pikachu: (grabbed by the metal claw) "AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jack: (turn towards where Pikachu got capture, and spotted the metal claw) "Their!"

Pikachu: (panics) "Jack! Help!"

Jack: (commands Pikachu) "Con't you use your Thunder Bolt, Pikachu?"

Pikachu: (building a static charge, and blast it on the metal claw) "Piii-Kaaaa-Chuuuuuu!"

A yellow static lighting burst it, and shocking the metal. But it failed!

Pikachu: (stopped, and confuse) "What?"

That's where an Evil Laugh come in. Reconize something like the same voice from before.

: (Evil Laugh) "GAH! HA HA HA HA HA!

Jack: (heard it before) "That voice! (turn towards the building, looks up, and spotted him) "You! 'Eggman!"

Not him again! When will he learn that Jack is hard to defeat? The machine is known as the 'Grabber Eggman'. From a Machina, that Eggman sure love machines. He is holding two Pikachu's hostages.

Eggman: "Well, (looks at Jack, with a sneak eye) "If it isn't Mr. Davis! I have come up with a clever plan. The only Team Rocket knowns that a machina can be Pikachu proof."

Alice: (looks at Eggman)

Jack: "So, you use it as Pikachu proof?"

Eggman: "That's right. And their's nothing you two can do about! So, I'll use these Pikachus, and use them as Machines!"

Jack: (mad) "You would not dare!"

Eggman: "I would." (pushed the button)

That machine is active, and launched away to the skys. It's going straight to the cabin. It's near the town the whole time.

Eggman: "Ta Ta for Now!"

Jack: (knows where Eggman is heading) "I cannot let Eggman get away!"

Alice: (stares at Jack) "Please! Save my Pikachu!"

Jack: (looks at Alice, nodd, and follows Eggman's trail by foot)

With Jack's foot, running towards the machine. Thanks to his Jedi's skill, he can run faster.

Jack: (dashing to where Eggman is located) _("You know, you can bet Jena and Amy cannot do this. But you can bet is that Jena is not a Jedi.")_

(Inside the cabin)

You should know that Eggman is holding the two Pikachus as always.

Eggman: (tied up both Pikachu's, side by side) "There!"

This is not comfy, you may have seen that both Pikachu's are hosteges. If you were captured, and tied by a rope, you were hopping for a Miracle to come. But insted, if you were blind like Jena, you can't see what is going on.

Pikachu: (telling Eggman) "Let us go, or you will be sorry!"

Eggman: (taunts Pikachu) "Or What! Jack will save you!"

For now, I shall make Alice's Pikachu to Girl Pikachu.

Girl Pikachu: "Release Us Now! You Fat, Red, Chubby, Big Noes, Monster!"

Eggman: (pulls the rope tight) "Shut up!"

Crack! Ouch, that's gatta hurt.

Pikachus: (scweeze)

Jack: (burst in, yells at Eggman) "Eggman! Release them now!"

Eggman: "I've rest my case. (turn towards Jack) "You are here to see the surprise! I'm going to turn your Pikachu, and you girl friend's Pikachu too. As you can see, when this works, you will have a 'Metel Pikachu!" You'll love it!"

Jack: (mad) "Release Them!"

Eggman: "Well, no."

Jack: (pulls his Sword and Shield out)

Eggman: "Well, are you going to fight me? Oh wait, (calls the troops) "Come'on Out!"

Two shadow figures snuck up behind Jack, pulled an Item out, and escape without Jack noticing a thing.

Eggman: "Because..."

Two shadow figures appeared behind Eggman, and revealed themselves. But not again, it's like Jessie and James, both Team Rockets.

Rocket Woman: "Greetings faker."

Rocket Man: "And lies of all."

Rocket Woman: "Prepare youselves, because this will make it trouble."

Rocket Man: "And you will make it double trouble."

Rocket Woman: "To turn the world of devestaions."

Rocket Man: "To make the war, to brutal and violence."

Rocket Woman: "To anouce the Evils, of truth and love."

Rocket Man: "To do, stand our reach from the stars, above."

Rocket Woman: "Jennese!"

Rocket Man: "And Jocken!"

What! They have names? Jennese and Jocken are almost compared from Jessie and James. I'm going to guess that like Jessie, Jennese has an Arbork. And like James, Jocken has a Weezing.

Rocket Woman: "Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light."

Rocket Man: "Surrender now, or you will suffer to the Darkness!"

Eggman: (showing a two fingure, from both hands) "That's Right!"

Jack: (confuse) "...Why would you use these weird words?"

Eggman, Jennese, and Jocken: (flunks to the ground) "BLAGH!"

Eggman: (mad at Jennes and Jocken) "Youuu! IDIOTS! That is, the most! HORRORBLE WORDS!"

Yikes! Eggman sure got mad.

Jennese and Jocken: (scared of Eggman's words) "AAAGGGHHHH!"

Eggman: "If you think...That those words you have spoken! He will get-" (turn towards Jack)

What? Jack vanished!

Eggman: (saw Jack is gone, getting madder) "EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Jack: (gets behind the Pikachus, and unties them)

Pikachus: (free)

Eggman: "You! Are! THE MOST! HORRIBLE TEAM ROCKET EVER!"

Jack: (spoke it out) "Well Eggman."

Eggman, Jennese, and Jocken: (heard Jack's voice, and turn towards where the Pikachus are hold, then spotted Jack in shock) "AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Jack: "If you have not done that,"

Pikachu: (in fight postion)

Female Pikachu: (gets behind Jack, scared in fear)

Jack: "You would of caught me."

Eggman: (shocked of Jack) "Jack! Pikachu! (have a sneaky feeling) "But you made a mistake. (pulls the yellow stone, and makes Jack look at it) "Behold!"

Jack and Pikachu: (shocked of what Eggman is holding) "WHAT!"

Eggman: "Well, since you got the 'Thunder Stone', thier is nothing you can do."

Jack: (mad) "We will see!"

Pikachu: (back in fight postion, mad at Eggman)

Eggman: "Wanna bet!"

Jack: (pulls three of his Pok'e Balls, and throws them) "Come on! Out!"

All three of his Pok'e Balls are out, and released a Fire Dog, a Blue Duck of psychics, and a Blue Bird of a Swallow. It's show time. It looks like Jack and his Pokemon are ready to fight.

Jack: (commands his Pokemon) "Ready! Attack the Team Rocket with everything you got!"

Pikachu: (nodd) "Got it!"

Golduck: (nodd) "Gol-duck!"

Arcanine: (nodd) "Arr!"

Swellow: (nodd) "Swellow!"

Pikachu, Golduck, Arcanine, and Swellow: (charges towards Team Rocket)

A stampid!

Jocken: (throws his Poke Ball) "Oh no you don't! Go Weezing! Use Smoke Screen!"

A Pok'e Ball is thrown, and release a purple toxic monster with two heads. It's Weezing.

Weezing: (released) "Wee-zing! (release alot of smoke, to cover the whole room) "Zing!"

The whole room is covered in smoke, but that won't stop Jack's Pok'emon.

Eggman: (shocked) "AGGGH! (throws the stone to Jennese)

Pikachu: (attacks towards Eggman)

Jennese: (catches the stone) "Gotcha!"

Golduck: (charges towards Jennese) "Gollllll!"

Jennese: (throws it behind herself to Jocken)

Golduck: (attacks Jennese) "Duck!"

Jocken: (catches the stone) "I got it!"

Arcanine: (tackles Jocken) "ARRRR!"

Jocken: (beinging attacked by Arcanine, and drops the stone by the air)

Now the stone goes towards Jack.

Jack: (about to catch the stone) "I got it!"

Eggman: (runs to the stone, catches the stone, then runs away) "No! I got it!"

Jack: (surprise at Eggman) "What!" (calls his Swellow, and points at Eggman) "Swellow! Get Him!"

Swellow: (chases Eggman) "Swe!"

Ping!

Eggman: (stabbed in the behind, and flys in the air, in pain) "YeeeeeeeeeeeeeOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

CRASH! Ouch, that must of hurt.

Jack: (watched Eggman flys in the air) "This won't work. (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! You got to blow the Smoke Away!"

Swellow: (performs a gust, blowing the smoke away) "Swe! Swe!"

All of the smoke are gone.

Eggman: (coming down) "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

It is easy to hear Eggman wail. Even the Crystal can hear Eggman wailing. But then, CRASH!

Eggman: (on the ground, pain) "Ow."

Jack: (stares at Eggman, but thier is no stone) "Where is the stone?"

Eggman: (looks at Jack, in fear) "Well, I lost it."

Jack: (shocked) "What!" (looks at the hole on the room)

Uh-Oh! Here comes the stone!

Everyone: (spotted the Thunder Stone coming down, in shock)

Jack: "If it hits the ground, it will break, and thier is no way to put it back together!"

But where is the Thunder Stone is heading?

Jack: (figures, and calls Pikachu) "Pikachu! Get out of their!"

Pikachu is where the Thunder Stone is about to hit. If it touches Pikachu, something might happen to Pikachu!

Pikachu: (confuse at Jack) "What?" (and looks up at the hole, spotted the thunder stone, in fear) "AAAAGGGHHHH!" (about to run)

BAM! In shadow figure, the Thunder Stone his Pikachu in the back!

Pikachu: (hit by the thunder stone) "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone: (shocked of Pikachu) "(GASP!)"

Jack: (real shocked) "Pikachu!"

Sudden, with a whole white glow on Pikachu's body reacted, and made the whole body all white. Pikachu's body is now having these: The short thunder tail becomes a long tail, next the thin ears become a thunder ear, insted of thin, it's fat, and insted of yellow, it's orange! Pikachu has become a..a...a...a..a.a..a..a..a..a...a...A Raichu! Insted, Pikachu become a Raichu now. It made everyone surprised.

Raichu: (confuse, looking around)

Jack: (shocked at his Pikachu, turned to Raichu) "I...I...I cannot believe it. My, Pikachu, became a Raichu."

Eggman: (shocked at Pikachu, turned into a Raichu) "No Way! I can't believe this! I, failed a mission because I have lost the Thunder Stone!"

Now this is a worse for Pikachu, but into a Raichu! On Episode 40, this will continue. Their is no way to reverse the evolution. But their is no way to put Raichu back to a Pikachu. Is their a way to get Pikachu back. Find out next time, on Episode 40. But becarful what you wished for.

Notes:

-You might realize that now that a Selkie, from Clock Town can tell a diffrence.

-Now that Jack has a Skeleton Necklece, he is responsible.

-But now, the worse is that Jack's Pikachu evolved into a Raichu and continue untill 'Episode 44'.


	40. Chapter 40

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 40

Meet the Ninja!

From this moment that Jack's Pikachu evolved into a Raichu, we left our heroes hold inside the Cabin. But now, Jack is going to have a problem, with Raichu in, you got to remember that Pikachu will not be the same. But since it's a Raichu, Jack can't do anything else. For what Eggman and his crew, Jennese and Jocken, you just made Jack and his Raichu mad! But Eggman is really upset, he can run straight to Raichu, and strangle him!

Raichu: (looks at himself, confuse)

Jack: (looks at Raichu, holy zucion)

Eggman: (stares at Raichu, shocked, and confuse voice) "This...This is a Raichu? This is a Raichu? (madder) "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (runs to Raichu, grabs him, and start strangling him) "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE A CAT! NOT A RAT! WHAT KIND OF POK'EMON ARE YOU!"

Raichu: (stragling by Eggman)

Eggman: "WHY YOU! YOU! YOU MESSED UP MY PLAN!"

Raichu: (can't take it, and shocks Eggman with a new Electric move) "RAICHU!"

Eggman: (electricuted) "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" (drops Raichu, in pain all over black in smoke)

Raichu: (landed on the floor, looks mad)

Jack: (acts mad at Team Rocket)

Jennese: (stares at Eggman) "Um, Eggman. I think you want to look at, (stares at Jack) "The twirps."

Jocken: (stares at Jack and Pikachu) "Yes, we just both twirps real mad."

Eggman: (turn his head towards Jack and Raichu, in fear)

Jack and Raichu: (anger on Jennese, Jocken, and Eggman. The eyes are red)

Yikes! I guess if you forced Jack to evolve its Pikachu to evolve, you made them both mad. If you see both of their eyes become red, they will go 'Berserk'.

Jack: "FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PIKACHU! YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Jocken: (confuse) "What is that suppose to mean?"

Jennese: (confuse) "Yeah, twirp. You don't make any sense."

Jack: (pulls a card, and shows it to them) "It is 'Berserk!'. This card make my Pikachu's increase his strength by +5. But makes my Raichu out of control! (plays the card) "You will suffer!"

Raichu's anger is rising, about to attack. With his eyes turned even more red, it just mad Raichu mad.

Raichu: (raged) "Errrrrrrrr!"

Jennese, Jocken, and Eggman: (hold each other in fear, still staring at Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (gives the command, in raged) "RAICHU! 'THUNDER RAGE!"

Raichu: (charging the most electric)

Wow! A Power Surge! From Raichu's Rage, has stolen all the electricity from every power, all over the Region, even all of the Regions. If you see electricity about to go out, that is the work from Jack and his Raichu.

Raichu: (release a massive thunder all around himself, then makes a huge yellow sphere)

It's colossal! A huge Yellow Sphere of Lighting Static is 'Colossal!'. Enough size to take out a Colossal Monster. Thanks to Raichu's rage, it blows and defeats Team Rocket away!

Jennese, Jocken, Eggman, and thier Pok'emon: (blown away to the skys)

Eggman: (complains) "NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE WINNER! ME! NOT JACK AND HIS RAT! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS! JACK DAVIS!"

Bing! Finaly, Team Rocket is gone, and heading towards their hide out. The huge yellow sphere finaly dissappear. It didn't destroyed the city, only it just got rid of the bad guys. If you encounter a Rage attack, and you try and active traps and counters, those cards will fail. You might need the best cards that can calm the rage pok'emon down.

Raichu: (back to normal, eyes back to normal, felt exsausted) "Hah." (panting)

Jack: (exsausted from his raged) "Hoh." (panting)

Female Pikachu: (hiding behind the barrel) "...Is it safe, to come out?"

Raichu: (felt better, cheerful) "Wow! That was awsome! (turn towards Jack, confuse) "Are you, okay Jack?"

Jack: (upset, in tears)

Raichu: "Is, something wrong?"

Jack? What is the matter? Jack tears from his eyes, blocking his eyes in the shadow. That must of mean he is, crying.

Jack: (wrapped his arms, around Raichu) "Why! How could of this happen!"

Raichu: (felt Jack's feelings)

(Outside, at nighttime)

For ounce, Jack must have some courage, and some rage. Thanks to Eggman, who dropped the stone, and it fell it on Pikachu's back, and evolve it to Raichu, Jack's anger of rage is growning. But for now, Jack need to tell Alice about that her Pikachu is safe and didn't evolve. But only his Pikachu did evolve. For Jack's dream it would evolve to a cat, goes to a rat.

Alice: (stares at Jack) "Tell me, your Pikachu evolve, not mine."

Jack: (stares at Alice) "It is true. My Pikachu evolve, and your Pikachu didn't.

I'm just still making Female Pikachu still Female Pikachu.

Female Pikachu: (stares at Raichu) "I feel sorry Raichu. If you have not evolved, you would of stayed as Pikachu."

Raichu: (stares at the Female Pikachu) "It is alright, (a little sad) "It is not your fault."

Jack: "It is true. (stares at Alice, a little mad) Thanks to Eggman, now I have a Raichu. But I have never seen Raichu's moves that powerful."

Female Pikachu: (jumps on Alice's right shoulder)

Alice: "Well, this is a good bye. I need to find the fish that you have lost. (walks away) "Farewell Mr. Davis."

Female Pikachu: (looks at Raichu and Jack, waves good bye) "Good bye!"

Alice and her Pikachu have already left. That leaves Jack and his Raichu, alone. Their is no way to make Raichu back to Pikachu. Remember, Pikachu will not be the same when Pikachu evolved.

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "What now?"

Jack: (thinking)

Well Jack, think of something! Now that you have a Raichu, and if you tell this to your friends and family, then your promised is broken. And everyone will hate you.

Jack: (figured it out) "I got it. (walks to the park) "Follow me."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, trying to balance) "Your (slips, then fall to the ground) "Sure!"

BAM!

Jack: (stops, looks down on his right, confuse) "? Raichu?" (stares at him)

Raichu: (on the ground, only fell on his bottom) "Ow, (felt it) "That hurts."

Jack: "You fell."

Raichu: (jumps back on Jack's right shoulder) "I got it!" (lost it's balace, and falls back to the ground)

BAM!

Raichu: (jumps back on Jack's right shoulder) "I got it!" (lost it's balace, and falls back to the ground)

BAM!

Raichu: (jumps back on Jack's right shoulder) "I got it!" (lost it's balace, and falls back to the ground)

BAM!

Raichu: (jumps back on Jack's right shoulder) "I got it!" (lost it's balace, and falls back to the ground)

BAM!

Raichu: (gave up) "I give up."

Jack: "Maybe, (pulls out 'Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads') "This will help."

Raichu: (surprise) (Gasp!) "Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads. I forgot!"

Of course! When Jack defeat Jena and her Pok'emon from the race, he won Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads. This might be incase if Jack's Pikachu evolved. It's a good balace, and increase his defense by +2. I guess that would mean that Jack is a Clavant, and their defense is up. Since he has them along time, why didn't he use them? Because with it, he won't be defeated.

Jack: (puts the Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads on) "There! That is better."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's shoulder pads, checks it out by balancing it, and stomps it not so hard)

So now, this is perfect. Raichu's balance is ready, and because from it's big feet about a size of a black foot, Raichu can use both sides and a head over Jack's hat.

Raichu: (stands on the shoulder pads) "Brillient! (stares at Jack) "So, what is your plan?"

(At the Park)

Jack: (performing the Play Card, except backwards) "Pok'emon! Evolution!" (scans the card backwards)

What happens? Nothing. Raichu is only about five feet away from, infront. What is Jack's plan?

Raichu: (confuse at Jack) "Um Jack? What is your plan?"

Jack: (holding an 'Evolution Card') "Well Raichu, since this card can only do evolution, I can reverse it by going backwards. The Card down-side-up, and insted of right-left, it shall go left-right. (doing the Play Card, again, in reverse) "Pok'emon! Evolution!"

...Nothing happen to Raichu. I'm guessing that when a pok'emon body goes in white flash all over, it will evolve. But reversing it will fail.

Jack: (failed, looking down) "Guess not."

Raichu: (same with Jack) (sigh) (looks at Jack) "Maybe we need a, plan be?"

Jack: (looks at Raichu, has an Idea) "You know, you are right!"

(At the court)

Raichu: (running around the dimond)

You should know this, when your running around the dimond, it's a huge dirt that is huge and shape like the baseball fields dimond. I'm guessing Raichu's laps is done.

Raichu: (stops at home base)

Jack: (pressed the button, checks the stop watch) "Wow. 'Five Minutes.' I guess your stamina is, 'perfect'."

Perfect? Raichu?

Raichu: "I guess I am...fine."

(At the huge fountain)

Well, this isn't Jack's best idea.

Raichu: (sitting on the platform, on the water fountain, not comfurtible)

Jack: (only on the ledge, staring at Jack) "Now that you are hyper, we will cool you down."

Raichu: (sneezed) "AH! CHOO!" (cold)

Jack: (put his hands, on his hips, worried) "Oh Great! He is catching his cold! I am the worst trainer, ever. (figured it out) "Hang on. Trainers need to with their Pok'emon. So if I stick with my Pok'emon, then maybe..." (calls Raichu) "Raichu!"

Raichu: (heard Jack, turn his head towards him) "Huh?"

Jack: (far from the fountain about 10 feet, runs to the fountain) "Move Out Of The Way!" (jumps in the air, dives towards the fountain)

SPLASH!

Raichu: (cover his face from the splash)

What in Zucions was his thinking. Now both are about to catch a card.

Jack: (comes out, sits, lies by acting he's comfy) "AAHHHH! That is much better! (sneeze) "Ahchoo!"

Raichu: (stares at Jack) "Ga-zoon-tite."

Jack: (cold) (sniff) "Thanks."

(Back at the court)

Jack and Raichu: (running on the dimond, in stamina)

Or maybe that Jack's and Raichu's stamina won't quit. They got alot of courage ment around, and not afraid to take them both down.

Jack and Raichu: (stops at home base)

Jack: (clicks it, the checks the stop watch) "...8 minutes. A new record."

Raichu: (stares at Raichu) "Um, Jack, I do not think this will work."

(At the 'Wishing Well')

Well, as you can see, Raichu's and Jack's stamina will increase. The endurence from Jack's and Raichu's stamina of their defense can increase. Since Jack is a Clavant, his defense can increase faster.

Jack: (grabs the rope, starts ringing it)

Ding Dong!

Jack: (starts the pray, with it's eyes closed) "I wished that my Raichu returns back to a Pikachu very soon. (stares at Raichu) "Okay, it is your turn."

But you should know, Raichu is standing next to Jack on the right.

Raichu: (was looking at Jack, stares at the bell, grabs the rope, and starts it to ring)

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Jack: (stops Raichu) "Raichu, enough."

Raichu: (stops) "Sorry."

Jack: (tells Raichu) "Now, do the pray, then say, 'I wished that my Raichu returns back to a Pikachu very soon."

Raichu: (doing the pray, closed his eyes) "I wished that I return back to a Pikachu very soon."

But that was stupid. When Jack and Raichu checked out what is behind the Wishing Well, their is a note that said, 'This Wishing Well doesn't work.'

Jack and Raichu: (leaves the Park, mad)

Jack: "I cannot believe it! It was a 'Jester's Joke!' I cannot beleive it!"

Jack and Pikachu: (stops on the board walk)

That is where a girl voice, that sounded familior coming to Jack and Raichu.

: (calling to Jack, runs to him) "Hi!

Jack and Raichu: (hered something, turn towards to right, and spotted the girls from somewhere else, in shock)

Jack: "WHA!"

It's 'Grace!'

Jack: "It is Garce!"

Raichu: (shocked from Grace's apparence) "What! She cannot see me!" (jumps to Jack's bag, hides inside without Grace notice)

Jack: (checks where Raichu went)

Grace: (stops infront of Jack in three feet, happy to see him)

Jack: (turn towards Grace, nervous) "Oh! Hi...Grace."

Grace: (getting closer to Jack, flirting him) "How are you?"

Jack: (lies) "Great. But uh..." _("I cannot believe I am going to say this.") _(spoke it out) "Grace! Will you help me!"

Grace: (surprise)

This is a romance, between Jack and Grace. Lucky Raichu is hiding in Jack's backpack. It seems he will lie about his Pok'emon has evolve, but wants it back to it's truth.

Jack and Grace: (sits on the bench, next to each other)

Jack: (looks down, lies to Grace for the problem) "Well Grace, you see I have a friend. And this friend e-grown up. When it growned up, it wants to be back to its normal size as mine. Do you understand?"

Grace: (confuse, worried about Jack's problem) _("I don't get it. Jack's friend from his size has grown, and wants to back to his size. This is confusing.")_

But Jack and Grace cannot figure it out. Untill Grace has a cheerful Idea.

Grace: (figured an Idea) _("Unless! It's a girlfriend he is inlove, but it grown and he is still inlove. I have an Idea.") _(stares at Jack) "Jack!"

Jack: (turn his head towards Grace) "?"

Grace: "I have a solution to you problem."

Jack: (a little surprise) "You do?"

Grace: (nodd) "Yep."

(At all of the Females area, still on the boardwalk)

But Grace's idea was bad. All of the older girls is a bad idea. Remember: 'Jack is fear on girls.'

Grace: (takes Jack to the femals area, points at the pretty girls) "Their's a bunches of girls out there! (cheerful) "Go get them!"

Jack: (stares at the girls, sweat-drop) "Oookay." _("This is not my best Idea. Maybe I should tell the truth.")_

(Back at the Park, on the phone booth)

I think Jack is going to need to be at the Phone Booth. Grace got her answer, because Raichu is out of Jack's bag, and Grace is surprise. Both Grace and Raichu are only at the grace, staring at each other.

Jack: (calling his father on the phone)

You do remember Jack's father? Lionel, he worked with Ash as a guardian, and been friends with Nickless from long ago.

Lionel: (answering the phone) "Hello?"

Jack: (reponse) "Hello Father."

Lionel: "Jack?"

Jack: "It is a while, since I have never get to see you a while. I have never get to say 'hi', in the first place."

Lionel: "So, what brings you to this village?"

Jack: (upset) "Just a question, why are girls crazy?"

You should know that is rude to say that infront of the females.

Lionel: "Well Jack, that is how I have met your mother."

Jack: "Of course. But my problem is this: 'How can I get my Raichu back to a Pikachu?' That is what I need."

Lionel: "You need to know how to get Raichu back to a Pikachu. Well their is a diffrence...Raichu cannot learn all of Pikachu's moves because you remember. When Pikachu evolves, it cannot learn its new moves. So now, you are stuck with Raichu."

Jack: "Well, thank you father."

Lionel: "You are welcome. Farewell." (hangs up)

Jack: (hangs up) "Oh well."

Grace: (talks to Raichu) "So, it was Eggman?"

Raichu: (nodd)

Grace: "Well, you are stuck as Raichu."

Jack: (comes infront of Grace) "I am guessing their is no idea how to get Raichu back to a Pikachu."

Grace and Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Grace: "Well, you've tried. (gets up, looks at both Jack and Raichu) "We will meet again. (looks at Jack, has an idea) "And for you..." (puts her hands, on Jack's shoulder)

Jack and Raichu: (confuse from Grace)

Grace: (gets closer, flirts) "I'll see you later." (kisses Jack)

Yeeesh! I'm blocking this!

Raichu: (covered his eyes) "Yikes! Not infront of the kids!"

Graces: (stops kisses, and runs off, happy)

Jack: (felt disgusted, gets rid of the kiss mark) "Yuck! Bliemmy! That is, 'Nasty!"

Raichu: (looks at Jack, worried) "I guess you do not like getting kissed by girls."

Jack: "I almost felt sick."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder pads, stares at him)

Jack: (feels better, walks through the road) "Well Raichu, this is not normal."

Raichu: (thinking) "Hmmm...maybe you are right."

For ounce, Jack still needs to figure how to get Raichu back, but fails the solution. Jack and Raichu continues south, but sudden a black whoosh on the tree goes to the next tree. It got Jack's and Raichu's attention.

Jack and Raichu: (stops in the middle, looks up between the trees, and spotted the black whoosh) "?"

A black whoosh of dash in circling on tree, to tree like a huge square on tree to tree.

Jack and Raichu: (watches the black dasher go from tree to tree)

Raichu: "Wow! Look at him go!"

Jack: "If my eyes do not lie, that must be the 'Shadow'. (in postion) "Raichu, you must aim at where he is heading, the shock the tree!"

Raichu: (in postion) "Right!"

The Shadow in heading to the first tree.

Jack: (commands Raichu) "Thunder!"

Raichu: (builds electric energy, and blast it on the first tree) "RAICHUUUUU!"

A yellow static is going towards where the shadow is hiding. But the Shadow dodge it by going to the next tree. The First Tree is shocked from Raichu's Thunder, and burned the first tree.

Jack and Raichu: (shocked) "What!"

Jack: "We have missed!"

Raichu: "Their he goes!"

Jack: (focus on the third tree) "Aim that tree! (commands Raichu) "Thunder!"

Raichu: (charges his electric power, and zaps the third tree) "Raiiii-CHUUUUUUU!"

The shadow reached to the third, then jumped to the skys. Raichu's attack missed again.

Jack: (spotted the shadow in the sky) "Brace yourself!"

Raichu: (spotted the shadow moving) "Whao!"

From the skys, the Shadow in heading on the bourdwalk, lands like a black ninja. That black ninja looks like the one from the desert.

Jack and Raichu: (stares at the Black Ninja)

Jack: "Do not move! Have we met?"

: "Many times, before."

Jack: (recanize that quate before) "What a second..."

Two thoughts from both of ? and Yo-Yo Man.

? and Yo-Yo Man: (saids the same quate) "Many times, before."

Jack: (figured it out, and stares at ?) "You are, 'Yo-Yo Man!' What you doing at the village?"

It's Yo-Yo Man! That Shadow is Yo-Yo Man? What is he doing with Jack again?

Jack: "What brings you here to the village?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm here to teach you how to battle correctly. (pulls a pok'e ball out) "Are you ready, 'grasshopper?"

Jack: (pulls a pok'e ball out) "Alright! (doing a throwing pose, and throws the pok'e ball to the field) "I choose you! Swellow!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown to the field, and release a blue bird.

Swellow: (released from the ball) "Swellow!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Clever, but you haven't seen this coming. (throws the pok'e ball to the field) "Let the battle, begin!"

The Pok'e Ball is thrown to the field, and release the same blue bird. But this is diffrent. The white belly is yellow. What does that mean?

Jack: (confuse) "What? Two Swellows?"

Yo-Yo Man: "This shall teach you the diffrence."

Jack: "You may be fast as a ninja, but this will go faster! (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Sonic Wings!"

Swellow: (charges towards the yellow belly Swellow, by flying) "Swe!"

Yo-Yo Man: "We'll see. (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Aeril Ace!"

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (charges towards Jack's Swellow, by flying) "Swe!"

Both Swellows are tackling each other. It's no use, Aeril Ace and Sonic Wings are both the same attacks. You remember, Tailow and Swellow never back down no matter what. That means both Swellows have stamina.

Jack: (staring at both Swellows) "They are both the same. That would mean, it will end as an even match."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well Jack, you're mistaken. (commands Swellow) "Swellow! Come to me!" (release his arm)

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (flys back to Yo-Yo Man, and lands on his arm)

Jack, Raichu, and Swellow: (confuse)

Jack: "Why would you call your Swellow?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, you're going to have a surprise."

Jack: (calls his Swellow) "Swellow! (release his arm) "Return to my arm."

Swellow: (flys to Jack, lands on his arm, and balance. Looks at Yo-Yo Man's Swellow) "Swe?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Here's a question: Why do you think my Swellow has a yellow belly? (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Thunder!"

Jack, Raichu, and Swellow: (shock)

Jack: "What!"

Raichu: "Wha!"

Swellow: "SWE!"

Impossible! Yo-Yo Man's Swellow can learn Thunder? Since when can Yo-Yo Man's Swellow can learn an Electric moves?

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (building electricity from it's mouth) "Swe..." (release a static yellow towards Jack's Swellow) "LOOOOOOOW!"

A static yellow bolt out of Yo-Yo Man's Swellow's mouth going towards Jack's Swellow.

Jack: "Uh-Oh! (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Run!"

Jack's Swellow: (trys to fly away) "SWE!"

Too late! It got to Jack and his Swellow!

Jack and Swellow: (electricuted)

Jack: "BOUUUUUUGGHH!"

Swellow: "SWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A static on Jack's and Swellow's body, means they are both damage from electricity. The Electric stops. Ouch, Jack and his Swellow are B-B-Q. I guess this is compared to Pikachu's electric volt.

Jack and Swellow: (burned is black)

Jack: (cough) "Ow." (cough)

Swellow: (cough) "Swe." (cough)

Yo-Yo Man: "You are a novice, aren't you?"

At least Jack and his Swellow survived.

Swellow: (HP: 1/8)

Jack: "That hurts."

Yo-Yo Man: "I guess you didn't know. My Swellow can use Electric Moves. The belly is yellow. That means my Swellow is both 'Flying and Electric'."

Jack: "Clever. (pulls out a Pok'e Ball) "Swellow, return."

Jack's Pok'e Ball shot a white beam, then returns Swellow back to its Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (puts it away, stares at Raichu) "Raichu, listen."

Raichu: (startes at Jack)

Jack: "Since Yo-Yo Man's Swellow is both Flying and Electric, we still might have the advantage."

Raichu: (a little worried) "I hope you are right." (walks to the arena, in postion)

Jack: (stares at the arena) "Ready?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Now why would select Raichu on the arena? I still have an electric Swellow. (commands Swellow) "Swellow, finish him. Thunder!"

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (charging up electricity) "Sweeee! (blast it towards Raichu) "LLOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

A thunder static going towards Raichu.

Raichu: (in peril, against Yo-Yo Man's Swellow's attack) "AGH!"

Jack: _("What am I going to do? If it touches Raichu, then Raichu will be in real peril. That Paralize attack can stun him.") _(spotted Raichu's tail) _("That Tail? Will that do something?") _(commands Raichu) "Raichu! Use your Tail!"

Raichu: (turn his head at Jack, confuse) "Huh?"

That Static Wave is getting closer.

Jack: "You never used your tail before! Use that Tail!"

Raichu: "Okay." (turn towards the static, pulls his tail soft, and points it with his tail's tip) _("Jack, I hope you know what you are doing.")_

If this fails, the Jack loose. But if Raichu succedes, then Raichu learns a new move. This is going to be great. Jack is focusing to see what will happen when. ZZZZZZ! The Static is attracted to Raichu's tail. It feels like the tail is a magnet, and the electricity is being sucked in. Raichu is holding his tail nice an tight. Then the electricity stopped.

Yo-Yo Man: (a little confuse) "Hmm?"

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (confuse) "Swe?"

Jack: (cheer) "It worked! (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder it back to Swellow!"

Raichu: (charging up hyper speed, and unleash Thunder) "RAIIIII-CHUUUUUUUU!"

All that energy, going towards Yo-Yo Man's Swellow. It's going faster then Raichu's regular attack.

Yo-Yo Man: (whispers to his Swellow) "Run!"

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (flys up high to advoid the electric attack)

I don't think Yo-Yo Man's stradegy is working. Raichu's attacking is going after Yo-Yo Man's Swellow. It's like a static won't quit. Untill, it got Yo-Yo Man's Swellow.

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (electricuted) "SWWEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yo-Yo Man: (little mad) "URRR!"

The static is out, and Swellow is Knocked Out with one blow. How did Raichu get that strong?

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (KOed, falling to the ground, the on the ground, tired)

Yo-Yo Man: (pulled the Pok'e Ball out, and calls his Swellow to return) "Return Swellow, you did well."

Jack: (surprise) "...I...I cannot believe it. (froze) "My Raichu...is that strong?"

Raichu: (looks at himself, confuse)

Jack: (stares at Raichu) "I..defeated Yo-Yo Man again."

From Jack's a little victory, thanks to Yo-Yo Man's idea on how to get Raichu back to a Pikachu, he figured a solution. He said, 'Thier is an Item called, the 'Reverse Stone'. When your Pok'emon that is evolved from like an Evolution Stone, you can reverse it. But thier is a slight problem. This stone is gray, and has a reverse symbol.

Jack: (bends down inbehind of Raichu, and used the Reverse Stone)

The problem is, is it a prototype, or a dud? Jack keeps trying to use it on Raichu, it doesn't work.

Jack: (confuse, stands, and turn towards at Yo-Yo Man) "I do not get it. Why is your Reverse Stone doesn't work on my Raichu?"

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack) "Because novice, when your Pok'emon already evolved, you must use it, before 'ten seconds' is up."

Jack: "You are right. It has already past ten seconds. That means I was, too late?"

Yo-Yo Man: (nodd) "You're correct."

Raichu: (turn towards at Yo-Yo Man) "But what are we suppose to do?"

That is where a sound, comes in.

: "Tor!"

Jack: (looks what is behind Yo-Yo Man, spotted a weird red turtle) "? What is that?"

Yo-Yo Man: (turns what is Jack looking at, surprise) "Torkoal!"

Torkoal? That Torkoal has the ability to make white smoke, and looks like he is heating, black as a shell with red jewels, and the rest of the body is red.

Torkoal: (walks to Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Torkoal: "Torkoal! You should know better then just come out of the tree."

Torkoal: (doesn't care) "Tor."

Jack and Raichu: (stares at the Torkoal)

Jack: (bends down, to Torkoal) "What is this?" (using his Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scans it on the Torkoal) "Torkoal! The Coal Pok'emon. This Pok'emon may have a tempure, this Pok'emon is able to dig up coal, then burn them. When that happens, they attend to eat them. But when it gets stuck on its back, it can turn to make it turn the other way.

Jack: (surprise) "Wow! I have never seen it like that. It is like a turtle, except it is a fire type. (stares at Yo-Yo Man) "You are lucky. I wish I can have a Torkoal."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Well, do you want one? This isn't mine."

Jack: (confuse) "What? You mean it is not yours?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, it's from a Snagume. So I snag it myself. But this Torkoal is diffrent. It's like a fighting machine. So this is not normal. If you want this Torkoal, it's your problem." (pulls out Torkoal's pok'e ball)

Jack: "Well, their is no problem. (thrilled) "I will do it."

Yo-Yo Man: (gives Torkoal's poke ball to Jack) "Fine. But let me give you some tips, on how to take care of this Torkoal."

Jack: (gets Torkoal's pok'e ball, then pulls out a Notepad, a quill, and an ink bottle)

That Ink Bottle carrys Ink.

Yo-Yo Man: (speaks on how to take care of a Torkoal) "Now, the first this for this Torkoal is that you must feed Torkoal, three Coals. One in the morning, one is the afternoon, and one in the evening."

Jack: (taking notes)

For now, I'm going to skip it, untill it is the part that Yo-Yo Man is about to finish.

But yeesh, this is a long list. It feels like Jack is going to need a lot of Note Pads. But has alot of Ink. Is their is an End. Untill Yo-Yo Man is about to finish. But it warn Raichu and Torkoal out. It put them both to sleep.

Jack and Torkoal: (sleeping)

Yo-Yo Man: (about to end) "And be sure not to over do it. And remember that Torkoal has the ability to use White Smoke. It makes abilitys not to go down. You got it?"

Jack: (still taking notes, the finished. Puts the Quill, the Notepad that now saids 'Torkoal', and the Ink Bottle.) "Thank you." (use the pok'e ball, and returns Torkoal)

The Pok'e Ball shot a red beam, and returns Torkoal back to the Pok'e Ball.

Jack: (looks at the pok'e ball) "I promise, I will return you back to normal."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I will say farewell to you. We will meet again." (disappered)

Jack: (shocked at Yo-Yo Man's disappering act) "!"

He's gone! I'm guessing he is heading home. But that leaves Jack and Raichu alone.

Jack: (picks up Raichu, holds him, and walks on the road, heading south)

I wonder, why does it always that Yo-Yo Man wants to battle Jack? He has no idea why? But if only someone knows him. What about Jena? When Jack met Jena at the Hero Festevel, she said that Yo-Yo Man is her father. But that is no clue. If their is only a way. Then the second clue was that when Yo-Yo Man said 'Many Times Before', at Mewtwo. I wonder if Mewtwo did met Yo-Yo Man. Ash Ketchum, makes Mewtwo as his Guider, but I'm guess Ash must of met Yo-Yo Man before. A black ninja, a long age, what's next? Their is a man on the bench, wearing only people cloth, kinda thin, wearing glasses, and holding his cane just to keep him balance.

Old Person: "Well, did you encounter the man name, 'Yo-Yo Man?"

Jack: (stops at his tracks, and turn towards the old person) "? You known this, 'Yo-Yo Man?"

Old Person: "I sure do."

Raichu: (woke up) "(Yawn)"

Person: "They said he is a tribe of the Ninjas. Their are alot of tribes of the Ninja. They say he lives in Mirage Island. And he can survive the Misma without a Crystal.

Jack: (confuse) "Does he have a mystic power?"

Raichu: (confuse, looks at the old person)

Old Person: "You might say that. But he has powerful Pok'emon. That are diffrent from the others. That Torkoal you have, become a 'Shadow Pok'emon'. But the only way to cure it, is that you must see him. He has a cure to turn shadow pok'emon, to regular pok'emon."

Jack: "Who is, 'him?"

Old Person: "Who do you think? 'Yo-Yo Man!"

Jack: (surprise) "Oh!"

Raichu: (surprise) "Wow!"

Old Person: "So, he works as a Berry Master. But married with a wife problem."

Jack: "Does he have children?"

Old Person: "No. (pulls out a bottle that is filled in red) "But I do have this red soda." (drinks it)

But that man is drinking, 'Ketchup'. Is he, drunk? It's a worst dieases that makes you stupid.

Jack: (shcoked) "Um sir, that is..." (stops, looks at Raichu)

Raichu: (stops Jack's words, shook his head no, and talks to the man) "By anychance is a yellow soda?"

Old Person: (pulls out Musturd) "Exacully!" (drinks the Musturd)

Jack and Raichu: (disgusted)

Jack: "Um, never mind."

Raichu: "Yeah."

Jack and Raichu: (nervous)

Jack: "Well, would you look at the time. We got to go."

Raichu: "Yeah, nice talk to talk with you."

Jack: (runs) "Good Bye!"

Old Person: "Good Bye Now! What a nice, kind, Cereal Box."

Well, Jack and his Raichu doesn't need to get Raichu back to a Pikachu, they both continue their quest south. But when they get where the next area is, they will meet Yo-Yo Man again someday. Will they ever continue their quest? Find out Next time on Episode 41. And Thank you for enjoing.

Notes:

-Raichu's new moves is incredible!

-Jack's new pok'emon is a fire turtle, 'Torkoal'.

-I'm guessing Jack is so close learing about Yo-Yo Man.

-And thanks to Raichu's new ability, he is able to absorb electricity.


	41. Chapter 41

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 41

Explore your Past!

(Inside Team Rocket's Base, with Eggman)

When we left Jack and Raichu to battle with the ninja, we continue by going to Eggman. Jack's Raichu must of blast Eggman and his team to the Crystal Region, where Jena and her group are. But Eggman is getting madder, everytime he is defeated. I'm guessing it's because that Jack and his pok'emon, and Jennfer and her pok'emon are always defeating Eggman. But what about the Orre Region, both the Dantos and the Crystal say their is a human monster controling the region. But their will be a War. Dantos, Crystals, and Orres are going to start a war. But what about Eggman's life, means he never had a victory.

Eggman: (sitting on his seat, petting his Meouth) "Hrrrrr! I don't get it. First Jack's Raichu blown be to the skys, the Jena's pok'emon to full attack on my team. This is an Outrage! (bangs his seat) "I can't Take This! Where are their weakness! (bangs it on his Meouth) WHERE!"

Meouth: (hit on the back, scared) "MEOU!" (gives his owner a sneak eye)

Eggman: "Sooner or later, the Rockets will stop Jack's and Jena's stradegy. Is their another person from another region? I wonder if it is that person who is very, popular. (pushed the white button) "Well. This is the one, they are talking about. You must be 'Joey'. Who would ever knew you were Jack's cousion. But since my Snagems has report you attacked my army, then all three of you will know this.

(At the area with a huge a machina what may look like a rocket, and has wires, platforms, stairs, and slider doors)

All of the Rockets are doing something. Although the funniest that one of the Rockets is stuck on the high wire.

Rocket Man: (stuck on the high wire) "Help!"

But whatever they are doing, what is Eggman's plan. The Rockets are working on the machine that said, "Dooms-Day-Matic". For dooms day, they rather ruled the world, but for this must be Eggman's best idea. He sure doesn't know when to quit.

Eggman: (speaks on the microphone) "Attention! Attention! Cheif!"

Rockets: (got Eggman's attention)

Eggman: "How is the 'Dooms-Day-Matic', going? I want a fuel report about it!"

Cheif: (reporting to Eggman) "Ah..Yes Sir! As you can see, that everything is..." (stopped with a pause, and looks at the machine)

The Machine stopped. The Rockets looked at the machine, trying to figure out what is the problem.

Eggman: "What! What is going on!

Cheif: (nervous) "Uh, no no no no no! Everything is going fine. Everything is going okay. Uh..." (stares at one of Rockets)

Rocket Person: (trying to work the machine, but pushing the three buttons)

Didn't work.

Rocket Person: (bangs it by using his head)

BING! BING! BING!

Rocket Person: (looks at the machine)

The machina is back online.

Cheif: (cover his face with his face, and shook his head like the Rocket Person is an idiot)

(Back with Eggman)

Eggman: (putting his fingures together) "Well, then maybe we will start off with that foolish girl, then the two boys. That girl name 'Jennfer Aunti' must be foolish. This 'Dark Child', is a silly rumor. Did she really think their is a Dark Child? Jena, I think you messed up badly. Because you may believe that his father may turn evil, and now the boy is the only one that is the Dark Child.

Why would Jena say to Jack about the 'Dark Child?' This is the part, he appears.

Dark Child: (acts of an 18 year old, mad) "For the last time, "Don't Call Me, "Dark Child!"

Eggman: (turn his chair towards the Dark Child) "But...You are good at this part. Because the foolish girl called you the 'Dark Child'. So now, we'll make sure that she doesn't say your name, ever again. I'm going to give you your first assign ment. (activates the button) "Here's the plan!"

The table appeares in the middle between Eggman and the Dark Child. Then a 'Holow Gram', with Jena, her Pikata and her Mixieon, and her friends Ben and Angelna. What is his plan.

Eggman: (explains) "Here's what you do: Appear at where Jena and her group to become afraid."

Then a figure of the Dark Child Holow Gram appears. The blue hair, his suit, claws, and like almost a vampire.

Eggman: "First: "Pretend to be nice to them. When they fall for it, they will trust you.

The Figures gained the Dark Childs trust.

Eggman: "Second plan: "When they already trust you, you must let them go, and they will spread a rumor that you are nice, instead of a demon.

Everyone in the Crystal Region, is now believe that the Dark Child is a Nice Child.

Eggman: "Third plan: "When all of the people around the region believes you are non-other then a Nice Child, be invisible and..."

Now the figure of the Dark Child, attacks Jena and her Group, invisble, and murders them to death.

Eggman: "KILL THEM! (Evil) "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GAW HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAH!"

Dark Child: "That's you plan?"

Eggman: "She's blind! That's your assignment!"

Dark Child: "Fine."

Eggman: "Now Go! That's your mission!"

Dark Child: (bowed to Eggman) "I shall not fail you!" (disappeared)

Eggman: "Now, for the boy, name 'Joey'. (claps his hands) "Come'on out, my sweet!"

A beautiful girl from an Orre Region is in a suit of a Snagum, took it off, in her original cloth. Long Yellow Hair, Fluffy Skirt, Blue Shirt, and White Shoes. It seems no male can resist.

Girl: (acted like Joey's age) "So, what can I do for you?"

Eggman: (drooling, but snaps out of it, and tells her the plan) "As you can see, Joey has many, many, many girlfriends. So here is your mission. Your lips are made of Mystic Proof."

Mystic Proof? That would mean they cannot use their secret move. This can be bad.

Eggman: "All you got to do, is kiss him on the lips. When that happens, his so call, 'Sayian Powers', will be drained to you. Then he cannot use any Sayian Powers. What do you say?"

Girl: "Let me think. (pulls out a picture of Joey and his Female Pikachu) "The Sayian boy I want to kiss? (happy) "I WILL DO IT!"

Eggman: (excited) "That's my girl! Go Do It!"

Girl: (takes off)

Meouth: (confuse) "Meouth?"

Eggman: "Don't worry, my presious. We finally got a perfect plan, for Jack." (Evil Look)

When the show fades in, we continue where Jack is located at the where he must perform the sendings to the dead. Pierbell Village, the port that is above the ocean. When Jack and his pok'emon: Pikachu, Zigzagoon, and Tailow battled against Akoo, and defeated him, the village was destroyed. Thanks to the Aurochs and the Crusaders have finally repaired Pierbell Village. It looks like Jack is at the harbor, with his Raichu.

Jack: (looks down at the water, mad)

Raichu: (stares at Jack, sad)

It seems that he does remember everything from his first travel, meeting a new companions, challanging others, and meeting new friends. The reason why, is his memory. Without his memory, he cannot continue his travel. The First time when he first met a girl name, 'Amy'. Then Three People from a diffrent region known as 'Jena', 'Ben', and 'Angelna'. Jack has a problem with Jena, because he is thinkin that Jena is going to forget about Jack. Before he met Jena and her team, he encounters Mewtwo, and makes him as a Guider.

Jack: (pulls out the badge, gifted one of the gymleaders from the crystal region, stares at it)

This is legel that Jack is not allowed to have a Crystal Region Badge, untill he is in the Crystal Region. A Girl Gymleader named 'Laura Ween', has only appeared to get her pok'emon back. But giving him the badge was, a bad idea. If he shows everyone the badge, he will not be around the Danto anymore. He will not exsist at the region. So he kept it as a secret.

Jack: (puts it back, still stares at the water)

Tamer: (comes to Jack, just to check up on him) "Hey Jack, what's the matter?"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, and turn their heads towards Tamer)

Jack: (lied) "Oh, nothing is wrong."

Tamer: (scratches the back of his hair) "Well, let me know if you are ready, that you are going to 'Mirage Island', ya?"

Jack: "Sure."

Tamer: (back to his team)

Jack: (turn his head, back at the water)

Raichu: (turn his head, back at Jack)

Jack has to join the Crusader, and Tamer's team, known as the Aurochs. Sooner or later, he will have to continue his adventures, and help the Aurochs, win the Crystal Cup. Getting Legendary Orbs, really does make him a summoner. If Jack, didn't pull the sword, then none of this, would of happen. That means Eggman will rule as Empire, and Jack has no friends. But now, a black person of a female, known as Sarah, is Tamer's daughter. She may be a Black Mage, but does not have gloves. Another, is Trey. He is really mean to Jack. He may be a guardian, but no friend. All he ever do, is hating Jack. But now, his own Pikachu, evolved into a Raichu. That means his popularaty is getting less.

Trey: (comes to Jack, only stands behind him, and stares at him) "Jack?"

Jack: "What is it Trey?

Raichu: (turn towards Trey)

Trey: "Is, their a problem? Because you're acting...lonely."

Jack: (lied to Trey) "It is...nothing."

Trey: "Hmmp. That's what I thought. You poor little liar."

Jack: (stands up, turn towards Trey, mad) "I am not a Liar!"

Trey: "Then explain, what is the problem?"

Jack: (felt a bit, scared) "Well, do you, 'hate me?"

Trey: (confuse) "...Hate...you?"

Jack: "From our travel."

Trey: (thinking) "Well. I have never thought of that." (walks to Tamer)

Jack: (looks down) "Oh well." (sits down, turn towards the ocean, looks at it)

Well, that was a mistake. That really made Trey confuse. Ever since Jack been to his guardian a very long time, then traveling with Trey was a bit messed up. Tamer, Sarah, and Trey are all three lives at their village known as 'Black Village'. They say they worked so hard to protect their village. The Crusaders are all over the region. They may have a diffrent region, but they don't fight against each other. They're like allies. But he did met his cousion. He name is 'Joey'. His cousion is a yellow head person that looks like the Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh!. But both as a Wizard, and as a Sayian. They say that Sayians are very powerful, and intense to defeat. But he does have many girlfriends, and powerful pok'emon, then Jack's pok'emon. That is Jack's second mistake, never fall inlove with a person from a diffrent region, unless it's safe. For Jack, he made a huge mistake he has fallen in love with his cousion's girlfriends. But then Jack finally is back to normal, and no longer inlove. Now Jack's heart is broken.

Raichu: "Jack? Will you be okay? (worried a little)

Jack: "Well Raichu, I have never heard of a word, 'girlfriend', they have spoke of, does that mean that girl cannot be a friend?"

Raichu: (nervous) "Well...I have no idea."

Jack: (closed his eyes)

But for Jack, his heart is almost broken. Thier is two girls that does love Jack. But now doesn't love Jack.

Tamer and Trey: (chatting)

Tamer: "I don't have no Idea." (scratching the back of his head)

Trey: "Well Tamer, Jack has a problem with, saying that if I hate him."

Tamer: "Well, do you hate him?"

Trey: "I have no idea. (looks down at the bridge) "Jack has been with me, and felt scared when I'm near him." (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: (put his hand, on his chin) "Well..maybe you do hate him, ya?"

Trey: (shook his head) "Maybe you're right. I've been hard on him. Maybe it would be easy if I go easy on Jack."

It seems Jack, always been traveling alone. For a 12 year old, he can master the Empire Sword and Shield. But, if only he isn't alone. I wish, Jack isn't...alone.

(At the docks, in moonlight)

For now, Jack and Raichu has no luck, finding the island. But Jack is lucky, because for a Jedi, he can use sense/seeing.

Jack: (eyes are yellow, spotted Mirage Island, points at it) "There."

Raichu: (looks at where Jack is pointing)

Jack: "We will head there, tommorow on day time." (walking to the Inn)

Raichu: (follows Raichu)

(Inside the Inn, with Jack and Raichu)

Both shall be asleep. Jack and Raichu are internal slumber asleep. Though, that every night when Jack falls asleep, he keeps having nightmares.

Jack: (sleeping, but have nightmares, in fear)

For an Empire, Jack sleeps hard. When every he sleeps in nighttime, he gets nightmare. That is not the only way, but thier is another that really believes that everyone will turn against him, Eggman.

Eggman, Jocken, and Jennese: (hidding on the airvent, spying on Jack, whispering eachother)

Eggman: "Ah. You see. Every night when he's asleep, he gets nightmares the whole time."

Jocken: "So, what's your plan?"

Eggman: (pulls a weird horn like, with buttons) "This! This is called, a 'Nightmare Eggman!' This will make Jack's nightmare, stuck him there on his dream. When he still fall asleep, he remains asleep. No-One can wake him up. He's stuck on his dream, as a nightmare."

Jennese: (excited) "You're a Genius!"

Eggman and Jocken: (covered Jennese mouth, shocked)

Jack: (still asleep, breathing)

Eggman: (whisper to Jennese) "Shush! If you speak loud, he'll find out we are here." (moves his hand, out of Jennese's mouth)

Jocken: (moved his mouth away from Jennese's mouth)

Jennese: (whisper) "Sorry, my bad."

Eggman: (smirk) "Ready?"

Jocken and Jennese: (nodd, smirk too)

Eggman: (inhale, then exhales it on the 'Nightmare Eggman')

A weird noise, out of the Nightmare Eggman, then a black smoke is going straight to Jack's ear, and inside it goes. This is going to be worse then just a regular Nightmare. This is a 'Worser Nightmare'.

Jack: (really fear of his nightmare) "Ah! AH!"

Eggman: "Ha Ha! It-"

This is where the funny part begins. The Airvent is about to make a hole, that means Eggman is about to the drop on Jack.

Eggman: (looks down, confuse) "Huh?"

Too late. Eggman must a hole on the airvent.

Eggman: (falls to the ground) "AAAGGGGHHHH!"

BAM!

Eggman: (on the ground, gets on his feet, acting like he wants attack Jack, in a worse kong-fu) "Hi! YU! WAAA! Eh?" (confuse, and checks Jack)

Jennese and Jocken: (looks at Jack, confuse)

Jennese: "Hey! He's still asleep."

Jocken: "How's that possible?"

Eggman: (excited) "HA! I did it! Jack remains asleep! And he'll never wake up!"

Jocken: (surprise) "Ah! But what about the Raichu?"

Eggman: (turn towards Raichu) "Well Jocken, Raichu is like Jack. If Jack remains asleep, so does Raichu."

Jennese: (jumps on the ground, stares at Eggman) "This is great! (grabed her weapon, a laser gun) "Now Let's kill him!"

Eggman: (stops Jennese) "Wait a minute. I have a better idea. Let him have his exsists go gone."

Jocken: (jumps down to the floor, looks at Eggman, confuse) "I don't get it."

Eggman: "I added something special from the Nightmare Eggman. You see, when Jack get's very lonley and misrible in his dream, then their will be a white background, and when he jumps in, this body, and his life will not exsist!"

Jennese: "So, what your saying is, 'If the brat jumps in the white background, all on his life and himself will be gone, forever?"

Eggman: (nodd in happyness) "Yes!"

Jocken: (happy with Eggman) "Well, if this work, I'll make that you're an Evil Genius!"

Eggman: (greatful to Jocken) "Ah, thank you Jocken. Let's leave."

Eggman, Jocken, and Jennese: (leaves to thier victory)

What ever they create, and make Jack's nightmare come true, this could be bad. If Eggman say it's ture, everything that happens to Jack's life, everyone will forget what happen about Jack and never remember. That means that Eggman will rule as Empire, everything in the whole region, all of the regions will be runned by Eggman.

(Inside Jack's nightmare)

Everything is Jack's dream, is nothing but black. The walls is covered in darkness, all black. And the floor you are standing on is a light blue grid. What we are seeing is...Jack! He is in black, gray, and white of his body. Looks like Jack is in fear of the whole back ground.

Jack: (looking only straight)

It really make Jack's fear, turning to a real nightmare. That would mean that Jack is trapped in his nightmare.

Jack: (turn to his right, and spotted a person) "Oh!" (runs to the person)

That person looked as though, it's a she. Looked like shorter hair, long dress, like a middle age, and looks like she is sad.

Jack: _("I know her. She is Erika! My sister!")_

I new that someone looked famulor. That must be Jack's sister, Erika. But what made her, become sadness?

Jack: (stops right behind her) "Erika. It is you."

Erika: (didn't look at Jack, sadness)

She didn't say a word.

Jack: (confuse) "? Why would you not speak?"

Erika: (decided to turn towards Jack, still sad, looking at the floor)

Her sadness means that Jack is not going to like this. Erika will speak about what is her sadness.

Erika: (finaly spoke) "...Why?"

Jack: "?"

Erika: "...Why...did you leave me? Why did you leave me...all alone?"

Jack: (surprise) "What!"

Erika: "I will guess...you are not made...as my..."Brother."

Jack: (shocked)

What! Jack! Not made as Erika's brother! This is an outrage!

Jack: (runs up to Jack, wants to apologize) "Erika!" (put his hands, on Erika's shoulder)

Untill! Erika is shattered into pieces! Erika is gone!

Jack: (shocked of what happen) "! Erika?"

Then another person appeares. This one is smaller. Smaller then Jack.

Jack: (turn towards the small person)

It's Zac! Jack's younger brother! I'm guessing he has sadness too.

Zac: (looks at Jack, sad) "Why? Why would you do this?"

Jack: (looks at his younger brother, worried) "Zac, not you too!"

Zac: "You promise you would return home. You lied to me."

Jack: "Zac, no!" (puts his hands, on Zac's shoulder)

Zac didn't shattered into pieces.

Jack: "Zac! This is a mistake! I kept my promise I will return!"

Zac: (shook his head) "No. No. (runs away from Jack) "NOOOOOO!"

Jack: (saw Zac running, surprised, tried to call him back) "Zac! Come Back!"

This time, Zac disappeared in thin air.

Jack: "No! This cannot be happening!"

That is where the blitz ball hit him.

Jack: (hit by the blitz ball, then felt it) "Ouch." (spotted the blitz ball, then turns behind him, and spotted the Aurochs)

Of course! The Aurochs! You must remember, they assign Jack and his pok'emon to be on the team. But something is wrong. They seem to be, not calling Jack.

Jack: (figured it out) "I get it." (looks at the ball, decided the pick up the ball)

Tamer: (stopped Jack, anger) "Don't You Dare Touch My Ball!"

Jack: (stopped, turn towards at Tamer, confuse)

Tamer: (stomps his way, to the blitz ball) "Don't You Dare Touch My Blitz Ball!"

Jack: "I do not understand."

Tamer: (stops near Jack, looking mad, grabs his ball, turn towards Jack) "You Should No Better! Stealing My Ball!"

Jack: "Tamer! What is the meaning of this?"

Tamer: (walking away) "I was wrong. You are not made as a blitz ball player!"

Jack: (shocked) "What?"

What? Jack, not made as a blitz ball player? What's next, not made as an Empire or a Summoner? Then another person appeares right behind Jack. You might recinize that he is bold.

: (wacks Jack on the head)

DING!

Jack: (pain his head) "Ow!"

: "I guess you are not made!"

Jack: (turn towards the next person) "...Trey?"

Not him again? Jack has asked Trey a question: "Does Trey hate Jack?" That I wished I haven't said to him. If you said that to him, it makes him confuse. But in a dream...

Trey: (real mad) "So, the question. You asked me that if I hate you? Here's my answer. (yelled at Jack) "I DO HATE YOU! (walks away, angered) "I can't beilieve I have to Jack's Guardian. He's not an Empire, he's an imposter."

Jack: (realed shocked)

Jack's guardians have to walk away. Another person appeares, this time is a girl, and like a macanic. The shorts and pin tails. It's Sarah! I think she is mad.

Jack: (sense something that is hot, turn towards his back, and spotted it coming)

It's Fire! A burst of fire coming towards Jack!

Jack: (dodge the fireball)

Sarah: (calling Jack) "I new it! Your a coward!"

Jack: (looking around, trying to find Sarah) "Sarah? Is it you?"

Sarah: "Take This You Empire Freak!" (cast a water spell)

Jack: (confuse) "?" (looks at his feet, jumps out of the way)

SPLASH! The Water Missed!

Sarah: "I can't believe it. You're Trippen!" (gone)

Jack: (yells) "I did not Fall!"

: (yells it out loud) "SIT!"

You do remember that when Inuyasha makes Kagoma very mad, and Kagoma saids 'Sit'? Well Inuyasha falls straight to the ground with his whole body fast, and now when you're cursed from Lucy and you made Amy mad...this will happen. Jack's moon crest on his forehead start to bright gray, which means...

Jack: (falls to the ground, fast and quick)

BAM! Ouch.

Amy: (barges straight to Jack, madder) "Jack!" (stops near him, looking at him on the ground, madder)

Jack: (pulled his head out of the ground) "Ow."

It is non-other then Jack's fear, Amy. Like always, black skirt, and a dark blue shirt. She must be very mad at what Jack does remember.

Amy: (shows Jack how much to pay for the bike to be repaired) "You've Never Payed Back My Bike! You Are This Horrible! SIT!"

Jack: (flucks to the ground faster again)

BOOM!

Amy: (leaves)

I'm guessing now that Amy really hates Jack, 'alot'. Is their anyone hates Jack?

Jack: (gets up, standing)

Since Jack has forgot about the bike he forgot to pay. Things can get worst.

Jack: (looks around, to see if their is more, then starts running only straight ahead)

: (girl's voice, yelling at Jack) "JACK! How could you! You Ditch Me! YOU DITCHER!"

Jack: (looks on the left, then on the right) "Huh? Who is there?"

: (a teenage's voice boy, yelling at Jack) "You're Not Made As a Cousion!"

Jack: (yells) "Who is there! Show Yourself!"

: (ninja's voice, aduilt) "The reason why, everyone hates you."

Jack: "Who Are You! Reveal Yourself!"

This is going to go bad.

Everyone: (calls Jack) "This is your fault! Your Fault Jack!"

Jack: (runs faster) "Go Away! Leave Me Alone!"

Everyone: "Your Fault! You Were Never There! It's Your Fault!"

Jack: "Shut Up! Shut Up! Leave Me Alone!"

This is annoying Jack! If these people keep calling Jack a traitor, he will be hated from the Danto Region. He needs to find a way to wake up, and forget about this nightmare. But thanks to Nightmare Eggman, he's stuck on his dream. Soon everyone leaves Jack alone, and he's all alone.

Jack: (sitting alone, misrible)

Without everyone to thank him positive, Jack has nothing to do. That now makes Jack the hated person from Danto, Crystal, and Orre Regions. Their is no way for Jack to solve a way to head out. This is the worsted dream Jack has ever match. On his left is the white background. You remember that when Eggman said that when he enters the white background, Jack won't exsist!

Jack: (turn his head to his left, and looks at the white area)

Their is no way to survive the white background. When he jumps in, his body, about his life, his family, will be gone and lost...'Forever'.

Jack: (gets up, turn towards the white background, and walks to it)

Jack! What are you doing? Don't Do this! I forgot, Jack cannot hear me. I'm the narrator, I can make anything happen. I can't force Jack to stop. I need plan B.

Jack: (only stops on the ledge)

Jack, don't do this! Without you, you wouldn't have made it this far! You've reached to Episode 41, and if you jump to the white background, you won't exsist and everyone will forget about you. Don't Do This!

Jack: "If it makes everyone happy...without me. Then maybe I will be vanished."

I can't watch!

Jack: (dive postion) "This...shall be gone forever, and I will never exsist. This is...a good-bye."

Wait! Untill someone out of no-wheres stops Jack!

: (puts his right hand on Jack's right shoulder, haulting him) "Don't do it."

Jack: (surprise, turn towards the person) "?"

(That was close) Wait a second? Do I know that person? That guy looks like the one from "Final Fantasy X". He looks like a blitz ball player with a blue sword. He must be from the Zanarkand Abes from the one of his outfit. His outfit is like he must be from the Zanarkand Abes and wears a symbol. He must be..."Tidus!"

Tidus: (on his good self, wants to help Jack) "Don't do it."

Jack: (confuse) "Why? Do you hate me?"

Tidus: "Why would I hate you? I never hate you. I want to help."

Jack: "How?"

Tidus: (put his fingure, on his mouth, like he's about to whistle, then blows)

With a loud whistle, it must of hurt Jack's ears.

Jack: (covered his ears)

Tidus: (done, puts his fingures back down) "You see."

Jack: (looks at Tidus) "What is that?"

Tidus: "Well, this is what we use to cheer fans. But if you get sepreted? Use it."

Jack: "How?"

Tidus: "Here, I'll show you. (put his fingures on his mouth again, like his about to blow) "Here, you must, put your fingures, on your mouth, like this way."

Jack: (puts his fingures on his mouth, like he is about to blow a whistle too)

Tidus: (nodd) "Good, now blow."

Jack: (inhales, then blows harder)

Wow! What a whistle!

Tidus: (puts his fingures, out of his mouth) "There you go!"

It really turn the bad people who thinks Jack is a traitor, into good people that will believe Jack. That means Jack is trusted. It got everyone attention.

Everyone: "?"

Jack: (done whistling, put his fingures down)

Tidus: "You did it. When ever you are alone, and you need help, blow a whistle and they will return to you. Just use it incase if you get sepreted, okay?"

Jack: (happy, nodds at Tidus) "I will."

(Out of Jack's dream)

Jack: (still asleep, happy)

Finally, Jack has no nightmares. That means he will remember what he's suppose to do. Jack, you and your friend, 'Tidus', helped survive. And incase if you get lonley, use the whistle.

Jack: (finally wakes up)

I'm glad Jack's nightmare is over. That was scary.

Jack: (looks at his Raichu, smiles, then pets him)

Raichu: (wakes up)

Jack: _("I am glad, it is over. With my memorys with me, I am stronger.")_

Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Jack: "Raichu...thank you. We shall leave today."

Raichu: (nodd)

That where that familur voice come out of somewheres, and calls only Jack and Raichu. It's only Tamer, and he's with Trey.

Tamer: "Jack? Raichu? Are you ready?"

Jack: "We are sure. We are ready."

Trey: "Well Jack, I think over that, 'do I hate you?' is this. (looks away from Jack, closed his eyes) "I...don't hate you."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse on Trey) "?"

Trey: "Just...mis judge you. I never have been bonding with you. So, I don't hate you."

Jack: (felt better at Trey) "...Thank you, Trey."

Raichu: (glad) "So, (turn towards Jack) "Shall we go?"

(At the docks)

With Jack and Raichu leading the way, Jack released his Sharpedo, that gave her the nickname, "Jaws". But this shall be their big adventure about the exsistence of "Mirage Island". Lucky Jaws in on the water. Remember, Jack has a limit on the water, and with Raichu here, well...he sinks. Raichu can't swim.

Jack: (on Jaws) "We are ready to go!"

Jaws: "Pedo!" (stares moving south to 'Mirage Island')

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, hanging on)

Jack: (turn his head at Tamer and Trey, waving good bye) "Farewell! We will meet back at anytime."

Raichu: (turn his head to Tamer and Trey) "Bye! And good luck pratcicing for the Aurochs!"

Lucky that Tamer and Trey are on the port. They are watching Jack, Raichu, and Jaws leave.

Tamer and Trey: (said their good byes on Jack, Raichu, and Jaws)

Tamer: "Take Good Care, ya?"

Trey: "And if you see that ninja, tell him I want to chat with him."

And so, Jack, Raichu, and Jaws head south to Mirage Island. But this shall be Jack's challange about the Ninja's secrects. Well, Jack needs to find the next Shrine, and start taking a test of both 'Strength' and 'Skill'. But I wonder, will his memory of his friends he has met will change? Because I have a feeling that Jack's memory will be okay. We will see you again on Episode 42.

Notes:

-Jack's memory came from all of the episodes.

-For his next adventure shall be that he will find the Ninja again.

-But since Jack's memory becomes more, he gets stronger.

Let me tell you a secret, when you get more and more memorys, you become stronger. You can only live in Clock Town, and have to pick a tribe. When you do live in Clock Town, and remember your past, your memory makes you stronger. Jack, you must remember, 'You're not alone.' And remember, Nobody gets left behind, or forgoten.


	42. Chapter 42

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 42

Arrive at Mirage Island

Reaching the area, Jack, Raichu, and Jaws has finaly reached to Mirage Island. So they do exsist. This time, they will seek out the ninja, known as Yo-Yo Man. They have arrive only at the ocean shore. It's just sand, only yellow sand. Jack's search only to go straight south. He's riding on his Sharpedo and nicked name it, 'Jaws'. And his other pok'emon on his shoulder, 'Raichu'.

Jack: (still riding on the sharpedo)

Sharpedo: (reached to shorline)

Jack: (jumps on the head, turn towards Jaws)

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, turn towards Jaws)

Jack: "Thank you, Jaws. (pulls out Jaw's pok'emon, starts to return her back) "You must save your strength."

The pok'e ball shot out the blue beam, and touches it on Jaws. Jaw's whole body turns blue, then shrunk to the pok'e ball.

Jack: (puts it away, turn towards what's behind him, staring at the cliff)

Raichu: (turn towards what Jack is looking at) "So, we have to climb the cliff?"

Jack: "I thank so. (walks up to the cliff, then starts climbing)

Raichu: (runs up to Jack, jumps on his shoulder) "Jack! Do you not think it would be easyer if we use your 'Jedi' power?"

It's only about 10 feet, it's a bit easy to climb up. It's not that high.

Jack: (stops, turn his head at Raichu) "Well Raichu, if I do my jedi abbilitys...then I disgrace my family." (looks up, continues climbing)

Raichu: (hanging on) "Oh." (looks up)

Finally, they have reached a ledge.

Jack: (climbs on the ledge, climbs up, and looks straight)

Well, that did not stop their tracks yet. Infront a little far is like a straw huge light brown forest looked like the same ones from Amy's hometown.

Raichu: "Jack, I do not think we can continue. What are those?"

Jack: (walks up to one of the weird tree) "Well, I think they are big straw, light brown as a color, and they still have leaves on the tip. These are the same ones from Amy's home. I think they are called, 'Bamboo Tree'."

Raichu: (confuse at the weird tree) "? Bamboo Tree?"

Jack: (walks to get through the Bamboo Forest) "Well, at least they are not the forest. This is known as the Bamboo Forest."

This is a bit good. With Jack's basics, he thinks this to easy. Right? Well here's the answer, 'Wrong'.

(Going to a trail through the Bamboo Forest)

We will see about this. You do remember that Ninja's protect their teritory? Well, they are invisible. People believed that they are theives, but are dangerous to attack. Jack has read a bood about ninjas. They say that they are not easy to attack. They can use Haste, their luck are raise if they are equipped with Rabbit's Foot, their Evassion gets increase, and dodge easely. The hardest is that they have better reflex when your about to throw them, and they don't fall on thier bodys.

Jack: (walking through the Bamboo Forest)

Raichu: (looks around the trees) "Jack...are you sure it is safe?"

Jack: "I, have no idea."

That's where a sound from one of the trees make. It's not what, but who made that noise.

Jack: (sensed it) "Huh!" (stops, looks around the trees)

Raichu: (confuse) "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack: "I have sense...that we are not alone."

A yellow whoosh went from a Bamboo Tree to another. That is like the same move Yo-Yo Man do. They are not the same, their symbol is diffrent from Yo-Yo Man's symbol. And almost the same color as the black ninja. I don't think they want to welcome Jack and Raichu.

Jack: (pulled his sword and shield, in his fight postion, looking around to check for an ambush)

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, looking around) "Are you sure we are not alone?"

Jack: This can get ugly, brace yourself."

Sudden, the ninjas strike. Jumping out of the trees, ambush.

Ninja #1: (as a distracter)

Jack: (points at Ninja #1) "There!"

Raichu: (looks at Ninja #1, ready to fight)

Ninja #2: (behind Jack, bangs him on Jack's head)

BAM!

Jack: (banged on the head) "Eh!" (turn his behind, and saw nothing) "? I'm sure he's-"

Ninja #3: (grabs Jack on the arms, ties him behind)

Jack: (grabed on the arms, tied up) "HEY! (commands his Raichu) "Thunder Bolt Him!"

Raichu: (charging electricity) "Raiiiii-"

Ninja #3: (jumps out of the way)

Raichu: (instead of shocking at the ninja, it direct attack on Jack) "CHUUUUU!"

Jack: (electricuted) "BUUUUGGGHHHH!" (stuned, falls to the ground) "Uuugh."

Raichu: (apoligize to Jack) "Oops, sorry Jack."

Ninja #1: (gets behind Raichu, blindfolds him)

Raichu: (blindfolded, paniced) "What! HEY!"

Ninja #1: (trips Raichu, then pounds him to the ground)

Raichu: (attacked by the ninja) "AH? AGH! OUCH! BLAGH! (on the ground) "Owwww."

Ninja's (surround Jack and Raichu, with ninja's swords, spears, starrangs)

Looks like Jack and Raichu, have reached their end of the passage. Their doom is comming, and if they don't do something, our adventures about Jack and his pok'emon is all over. Both Jack and Raichu are blindfolded, and tied up. Those ninja's are pros. I think they are good ninjas. They're like hunters.

Raichu: (whispers to Jack) "Jack, do something."

Jack: (whispers to Raichu: "Don't worry, follow my lead." (ready to do the force)

This is the best part. Thanks to Mewtwo's training, it made Jack and his pok'emon stronger.

Jack: (gets on his feet, spins around faster and faster)

A blue stream goes around Jack, like a tornado. This time, the ninja's are in trouble. You might know what happens if you spin around, and perform the force, Push? Well, he turned his force known as Push or Pull become the Element Move, 'Aero', the Wind Element. With a tornado, it blown all of the ninjas away, up to the sky.

Jack: (broke free, in fight postion)

The ninjas land back on the floor, still on their weapons at Jack and Raichu. When the tornado cleared...

Jack and Raichu: (disappeared)

Their gone! Is this another of Jack's tricks? Only one situation, the ninjas saw that Jack and Raichu are gone.

Jack: (untied Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (still blindfolded)

Well, at least they survive. The ninjas are not that dumb, they've notice that Jack and Raichu are hiding.

Jack and Raichu: (lands, in fight postion)

Jack: "Alright ninjas...let us dance."

(Outside above the surface of Mirage Island)

I'm ganna block this for the kids. This reason is because this is violence, and kids do not want to end up at the hospitle.

Jack and Raichu: (attacks the ninjas)

But I'm ganna love this. Their's a smoke on the bamboo forest. That means the ninjas are fighting against Jack and Raichu. But look at what they're doing. The ninjas are getting attacked, and Jack and Raichu know what they're doing. The enemys try their best to take him and his pokemon out, but ends up flying away in the air. The funny part is that one of the ninjas flys up in the skys.

Jack: (taken the ninjas up in the sky)

Ninja #1: (attacked by Jack, in the air, paniced) "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" (flys towards Eggman's Hideout)

BOOM!

Here comes another.

Ninja #2: (beaten up by Raichu, in the skys towards Eggman Hideout) "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Are those Eggman's henchmens? Because it looks their symbol is a Scorpion. Here comes the third ninja.

Ninja #3: (attacked by both Jack and Raichu, flying towards Eggman's Hidout is fear) "YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

The smoke at the Bamboo Forest is cleared. I guess we continue with Jack's and Raichu's adventure.

(Back to the Bamboo Forest)

Jack and Raichu: (pose)

Jack: "Phew. That was fun." (takes the blindfold off, can see again)

Raichu: (takes the blindfold off) "But, do you have anyidea which way was it?"

Jack: (walks south) "It is this way."

Raichu: (saw Jack moved) "Huh? (follows Jack by running) "Wait!"

Jack: "Well, what is the problem?"

Raichu: (walks near Jack, looks at him) "Do you think it is safe? Because those ninjas are stronger. How did you get that powerful?"

Jack: "Well, it is because of my memorys."

Raichu: (confuse) "...Memorys?"

Jack: "You will find out soon."

(Reached to a certen area)

Jack: (got through the Bamboo Forest, took only one step) "Finally, we have arrived."

Raichu: (gets infront of Jack, looks only straight) "...Where is the village?"

Jack: (confuse on Raichu, then turn towards straight) "...That is a good question."

Odd, their is suppose to be a village on Mirage Island. But all Jack and Raichu can ever see, is just a plain area. I guess their is no village. The sun only saying it is only 11:50 A.M., but isn't their a clue?

Jack: (depressed) "I guess, their is no village." (looks at his clock) "It is because, the old person never told me their is no village."

Raichu: (sits down, looks down) "What now?"

Jack: (looks at Jack, joyed) "Are you hungry?"

Raichu: (stares at Jack, happy) "Yeah!"

Jack: (pulls out the food, decided to have lunch here) "Well, at least we can eat here." (shares his food to Raichu)

Raichu: (decided to eat with Jack)

Well, food won't be too bad. All they ever need is energy. When 10 minutes past and their bellys are full, the sun is right at 12:00 P.M., and what happens is that the village appeares.

Raichu: (about to finish his meal, but turn to his behind and spotted the village) "!...Jack..."

Jack: (looks at what Raichu is looking at, spotted the village, open his mouth)

I don't get it? The village is not suppose to exsist. They said that the village doesn't exsist. But I can't believe Jack and Raichu are seeing on their eyes. Even Jack almost dropped his banana fudge dessert.

Jack: (get up, puts his food away, his stuff away) "Are you ready?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Let us go!"

Jack and Raichu: (walked to the village)

But it appears that Jack and Raichu didn't know, that one of the ninjas placed something on the back of Jack's right left. It seems they're ploting something real nasty.

(Inside the village)

But if you realize that Mirage Island has the same hometown as Amy's, you are mistaken. This is not compared with the same village with Yellow Field. You see, this is Illiusion City. It may look like Yellow Field, but this is not like Amy's hometown. It doesn't let intruders in, and doesn't let males in. This time, they are like Japan.

Jack and Raichu: (stops when they reached inside, looks around)

Wow, the whole place is like Japan. I forgot to mechen that every place Jack and his pok'emon travel every place. His sister's and himself's hometown like the 'United Kingdom'. So that Tamer's, Sarah's, and Trey's hometown is like Africa. And now that Yo-Yo Man lives here, this must be Japan. And I'm guess Amy's hometown is China. His region is like around the world.

Jack and Raichu: (walks through the village, looking at the villagers)

The people around are friendly, and they are greatful and peace. This makes Jack and Raichu feel welcome.

Jack: "I guess this is perfect. Yo-Yo Man's place must be somewhere here."

Raichu: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Jack, do we have to look for him?"

Jack: "Well, at least we can find him. Let us hope that female doesn't live here. (stares at his Raichu) "You remember what happen when we went there? That girl name 'Jena', is nothing but trouble."

Raichu: "And all she ever do, is try to blame us to believe that Jena really hates us."

Jack: "Do you think Jena will forget us?"

Raichu: (looks straight) "Your words will never lie. I will guess, Jena will forget about us."

Jack: (looks straight) "I wonder, that braclet she was wearing. Do you think that was known as the 'Pain Braclet'? Because you do remember we promise the wind person we must return it to him."

I guess Jack and Raichu has no choice, but must say their sorry to Jena.

Jack: "Well, if we do not say our sorrys on Jena, we have lost her."

Raichu: "What now?"

Sudden, a man runs away from something, but I have no idea what he's afraid of.

Man: (slips, gets back up, and runs away) "AAAGGGHHH! Run For your Life! Eggman and his Minions Are Here!"

Jack and Raichu: (was staring at that man)

Jack: (confuse on him) "What is his problem?"

Raichu: (turn towards where that man was running from) "Maybe it has to do with, that bad man."

Jack: (turn towards where Raichu was looking at) "..." (shocked) "It cannot be!"

It's Team Rocket! In their Japannese Suits.

Rocket Woman: "Greetings faker."

Rocket Man: "And lies of all."

Not Jennese, Jocken, and Eggman again!

Rocket Woman: "Prepare youselves, because this will make it trouble."

Rocket Man: "And you will make it double trouble."

Rocket Woman: "To turn the world of devestaions."

Rocket Man: "To make the war, to brutal and violence."

Rocket Woman: "To anouce the Evils, of truth and love."

Rocket Man: "To do, stand our reach from the stars, above."

Rocket Woman: "Jennese!"

Rocket Man: "And Jocken!"

Rocket Woman: "Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light."

Rocket Man: "Surrender now, or you will suffer to the Darkness!"

Eggman: (showing a two fingure, from both hands) "That's Right!"

Jack and Raichu: (said it together) "Team Rocket!"

Jack: "You have, the most horrible moto I have ever heard."

Jennese, Jocken, and Eggman: (flunks to the ground) "BOAAAGGGHH!"

Jennese: (gets up on her feet, yells at Jack) "You Know We've Work So Hard For This!"

Jocken and Eggman: (gets back up)

Eggman: "Well, (has a dirty look) "Maybe he hasn't seen this monster." (pushed the button)

A rumble comes from the ground, and it seems fearce, like it's about to come out of the water.

Jack and Raichu: (felts the rumble from the ground, looks down, checking where's it coming from)

Something is coming out! A Serpent! It's like an aeon, except it's from the water. It comes out, a snake like that can fly, known as the "Leviathan". This is not going to be easy, this one is metal, and a robot.

Eggman: (introduce the metal fiend) "This is the metal serpent, 'Leviathan!'. You need to only battle against this one!"

Metal Leviathan: (stares at Jack and Raichu, in anger)

Jack: "Raichu, you and my pok'emon must handle the Leviathan. Can you do it?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Right!"

Jack: "I'll use three against three. (pulls out the other two pok'e balls, and release only two pok'emon) "Guys! Come on Out!"

Two Pok'e Balls are thrown in the air, and release the Blue Bird, and the Blue Duck.

Swellow: (released) "Swe!" (known as the Blue Bird)

Golduck: (released, known as the blue duck) "Golllll-Duck!"

Jack: "Okay, Raichu, you are in charge to attack the monster."

Raichu: (nodd) "Got It!"

Jack: (turn towards Eggman and his minions) "I'll take care of 'Big Nose', and his freaks!"

Jennese: (shocked on what Jack said) "What? Did he? Called me?"

Eggman: (commands his team) "Don't just stand their! ATTACK HIM!"

Jack: (runs towards Eggman and his minions, pulled his sword, his shield, and three of this pok'e balls out. Then release his pok'e balls) "Let's Go!"

The pok'e ball release three of his pok'emon, a balarena with psychic, a tough pig monkey, and a fire turtle.

Zelda: (release from the pok'e ball) "Kir!"

Primape: (release from the pok'e ball) "Pri!"

Speedy: (release from the pok'e ball) "Torrrrr-koallllll!"

Jack and Raichu: (battle cry) "CHARRRRRRRRRRRRGE!"

With Raichu, Golduck, and Swellow handle the Leviathan, Jack and pok'emon: Zelda (known as Kirila), Primape, and Speedy (known as Torkoal) handle Team Rocket.

Eggman: (pulls his pok'emon) "Oh my precious, (throws it to battle) "Get him!"

Jennese and Jocken: (pulls out their pok'e ball, and throws them to the field)

Jennese: "Arbok! Take down those monsters!"

Jocken: "Get them Weezing!"

All three of the bad's side's pok'e ball is thrown, and release Jennese's purple snake, Jocken's purple smoke with two faces, and Eggman's cat with a coin on the head.

Jack: (charging towards Eggman) "You will not get away with this! Eggman!"

Eggman: (shocked over Jack) "AGH!" (pulled his english sword out, battles Jack)

Jack: (battles Eggman)

Cool, a sword fight!

Eggman: (defending himself from Jack's attack) "You may think you're all that...but you're not!"

Jocken: (commands his Weezing) "Don't just stand their! Smog Attack!"

Weezing: "Weezing!" (exhales out a poison smog) "Wee!"

Weezing's only target is, Torkoal. But now that Jack nicked name it Speedy, Speedy should have the advantage against Poison types...I think.

Speedy: (since it's a shadow pokemon, it can use Shadow Rush, charging towards Weezing without being touched by the Smog attack) "Torrrrrrr-KOALLLL!"

BAM!

Weezing: (taken alot of damage) "Weee!" (felled to the ground)

Jocken: (confuse) "What happen?"

Jennese: (command her Arbok) "Arbok! Poison Sting Attack!"

Arbok: (opens it mouth, releasing Poison Sting on Zelda) "Char Bok! CHARRRR!"

Thin things of yellow, going straight towards Zelda.

Zelda: (the eyes are glowing blue, stopped the poison sting with confusion) "Kir!"

The Poison sting stopped in mid-air.

Zelda: (turns the direction towards Arbok, then launched) "Kirlia!"

Now the Poison Sting is going straight to Arbok. It's like a Poison Sting Rain Storm.

Arbok: (taken all those hits) "Char! Char!"

But now it's Meouth's turn.

Meouth: (charing towards Primape, with it's claws) "Meeeeeee-"

Primape: (wait for it to get closer, when so then release a Punch Delay)

WHAM!

Meouth: (attacked by Primape, cannot move, dizzy with swirls on it's eyes) "Meooouth. Meoooouth."

Primape: (attacks Meouth with it's secret attack, 'Primape Punch'.) "Pri-mape!"

WHAM:

Meouth: (blown away, damage from Primape's attack, going towards Jocken and Jennese)

BOOM! Ouch, that must of hurt.

Jack: (still sword fighting against Eggman)

We shall get with Raichu, Golduck, and Swellow fighting against the Leviathan.

Metal Leviathan: (attacking Golduck, Swellow, and Raichu by trying to eat them)

Swellow: (flys to the skys)

Golduck and Raichu: (jumps out of the way by dodging)

But instead, the metal Leviathan only attacks on the ground, and keeps missing.

Golduck and Raichu: (lands on the ground, staring at the metal leviathan)

Raichu: "He would not quit. We need a plan!"

Golduck: (opens it's mouth) "Golllll-" (blast out water towards the leviathan) "DUCK!"

Out comes the water, known as Water Blaster, and hits it on the metal leviathan.

Metal Leviathan: (took all that water, acting like it's in danger)

Golduck: (done enough blasting)

Metal Leviathan: (shook it off, can't quit. Staring at both Golduck and Raichu)

Raichu: "What now?"

Swellow: (diving towards Metal Leviathan, like the attack, 'Sky Diving') "SWEEE!"

Metal Leviathan: (turn towards his behind, looks up, and spotted Swellow coming)

Swellow: (attacked Metal Leviathan)

BING!

Metal Leviathan: (took only less damage, with just a little hole on his back)

Whao! That is one tough monster.

Raichu: "I guess that did not work."

Metal Leviathan: (flys to the skys, chasing Swellow)

Swellow: (surprise at Metal Leviathan) "Swe!" (flys away)

Raichu: (blast a Thunder Bolt, on Metal Leviathan) "Rai-Chuuuuuu!"

Metal Leviathan: (stops it it's tracks, turn towards Raichu when it's hit by the Thunder Bolt)

That thing won't quit. Because it's made out of metal. Back to Jack and Eggman, they are still dueling.

Eggman: (still defending himself, but this time strike attack on Jack) "AH-HA!"

Slash! A shadow figures on both Jack and Eggman, showing Eggman got Jack on the neck. But it only thrust it on Jack's right neck.

Jack: (attacked on the right of his neck) "Do-WAGH!" (put his right hand on the right of his neck, feels blood)

Eggman: (evil) "Ah-Ha! I got you this time!"

This is bad, if the empire dies, then their is no-one to save him.

Jack: (still feels his wounded right side neck) "You want to make an offer!" (mad, charges towards Eggman, horizantal slash) "He-YAAAAAA!"

A black screen appeares, and a horizantal slash goes straight to Eggman. But what happen is...Jack missed!"

Eggman: (already dodge that move, looks at Jack, smoothly) "Hah! You miss me!"

Jack: (smirks on Eggman) "Did I miss you?"

I think Jack got him. He wasn't aiming for Eggman's body, he was aiming for, his belt! The belt Eggman was wearing has splited a part, then his pants fell.

Jack: (stops himself, stares at what was Eggman wearing)

I'm ganna love this. This is the funny part.

Jack: (starts a little laugh) "Ha...ha ha. Ha ha ha ha. Ha hahahahahah. (laughing) "Ah-Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Eggman: (stops fighting, stares at Jack, confuse) "What? What's so funny?"

It got everyone' attention. Team Rocket, the pok'emon, and the metal leviathan stops battling, and turn towards Jack of why he's laughing. It got them confuse. But then they saw what is funny about Eggman, then start to laugh.

Eggman: (confuse of everyone) "What's so funny? Why is everyone laughing?" (looks down of his pants, shocked) "(GASP!)" (covers his private, embarresed)

Now I get it, it is embarresing that some enemys and rockets can wear 'Pink Underwear'. But Eggman believes this is embarresing.

Eggman: (calls Jocken) "Jocken!"

Jocken: (get Eggman's attention, stops laughing) "Yes?"

Eggman: "Get me another belt!"

Jocken: (pulls out Eggman's belt, and throws it to Eggman)

That black belt that belongs to Eggman, fly towards him.

Eggman: (catches his belt, replace his belt with a new one, pulls his pants up, and puts the belt on) "There!"

At least Eggman doesn't need to embarresed himself again.

Eggman: (gets his weapon, ready to battle) "Can we continue?"

Jack: (still laughing) "Ha ha haa, haaa. (stops laughing) "Okay, I am sorry. (in battle postion) "Let us contine!"

Jocken and Jennese: (took cover on Eggman's body holder)

Jocken: "What now?"

Eggman: "Now then," (charges towards Jack, ready to fight) "YAAAAHHHH!"

Jack: "Here goes!" (charges towards Eggman, about to slice) "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Now their's a coligine course. I'm ganna have to make both Jack and Eggman shadow figures. They are near each other, about to attack.

Jack and Eggman: (slashed each other, then landed far apart)

...Something tells me they both..survive.

Eggman: (checked himself, felt nothing) "? Hey, I'm alive. I guess it didn't hurt."

Jack: (checked himself too, felt nothing) "You are right, I agree. Their is no pain, no damage, no blood. No one got hurt."

Eggman and Jack: (turn towards each other, confused)

But their is another funny part. It seems Jack didn't missed. He must aimed at Eggman's shirt. Then what happens, when Jack sliced Eggman's shirt, the piece of Eggman's shirt fell, then something embarresing happened again. You know that Females wear these to cover their stomach and make sure males wear it to not make themself fat. Now it's like Eggman's underwear, pink.

Jack: (surprise, stares at it)

Eggman: (confuse on Jack) "What?"

Now everyone stares at it.

Eggman: (looks at what he's wearing, covered it) "AGH! (mad) "Don't laugh. I bet plenty of you males wear one of these."

Jack: (shook his head no) "Not really."

Eggman: (pulls out his spare shirt, then puts it on) "I can't believe this. (ready to fight again) "Let's continue."

Jack: (in battle postion, already has a head start, charing towards Eggman) "Well, we do you have to say it, in the first place!"

Eggman: (spotted Jack coming, fear) "What? No!"

BAM!

Eggman: (attacked by Jack, blown towards his machine, where Jocken and Jennese are) "OW!"

Jocken and Jennese: (found Eggman, attack by Jack, surprise)

Raichu: (cheerful) "You Go!" (turn his battle back at the Leviathan) "You know what to do!"

Golduck: (blast his Ice Beam towards the metal leviathan) "Golduck!"

Metal Leviathan: (frozen, cold)

Only the metal monster's back side is left that is not frozen.

Swellow: (keeps using the Sky Dive, and made holes on the Metal Leviathan) "Swe! Swe! Swe!"

The only this one the Metal Leviathan's back side, has a large hole.

Raichu: (charging up electricity) "RAIIII-" (blast it, controling the Thunder Bolt) "CHUUUUU!"

All of the electric attack is going towards the hole, straight inside, electricuted the Leviathan.

Metal Leviathan: (electricuted, then blown up)

BOOM! One down, and enemys of three to go. I think Jack's pokemon are getting stronger.

Arbok: (charging towards Zelda) "CHARBOKA!"

Zelda: (stops Arboks by using barrier)

Arbok: (ram to a barrier, cannot move)

Zelda: (reflect the attack to Arbok)

Arbok: (blown away, towards Jennese) "CHARRRRRR!"

BAM!

Jennese: (fallen from her Arbok) "AUGH!"

Meouth: (gets back on it's feet, charging towards Primape, with it's claws) "Now, let me show you something, you pig monkey!"

What? Meouth can talk? I forgot, he can talk because of the other Meouth with Jesse and James.

Primape: (pulls his fist back) "Priiiiiiii-" (then release the attack on Meouth's face) "MAPE!"

WHAM!

Meouth: (taken alot of damage, flying towards Eggman) "Meee-OUUUUTH!"

Eggman: (gets up, felt his head in pain) "Ow. What happen?"

Meouth: (wham on Eggman)

Eggman: (got wham by Meouth)

BAM!

Meouth and Eggman: (falls to the ground)

Speedy: (in a bad temper, red on his eyes) "TOR!"

Jocken: (confuse about Speedy) "Wait a minute. How can that Torkoal can get any madder?"

Jennese: (shocked) "Because, this is a Shadow Pok'emon!"

Speedy: (charging towards Weezing, in hyper speed) "TORRRR!"

Jocken: "But, it's speed is decrease."

Speedy: (tackled Weezing) "KOOOOAAAAALLLL!"

Weezing: (tackled by Speedy, flying towards Jocken) "Zing!"

Jocken: (surprise on Weezing) "AGH!"

WHAM!

Weezing: (fells down) "Zing."

Jocken: (wham on the face, falls to the ground)

Eggman: (gets up mad) "I have no time for this!" (activates the button)

The thing that Eggman and his minions are on, makes the machine fly up in the skys.

Jack, Raichu, Golduck, Swellow: (gets back to Primape, Torkoal, and Zelda in a group)

Jack and his pok'emon: (looks up at the skys, stares at the machina that is in the skys)

Jack: "Well, do you want a cherry on top?"

Speedy: (spoke out) "Tor!"

Jack and his pok'emon: (looks at Speedy)

Jack: "Speedy? You want to help?"

Speedy: (nodds at Jack) "Tor."

Jack: (pulls his bow and arrow out, commands his Speedy) "Okay, I need you to fire the tip." (his left hand is a bow, and the right hand on the arrow)

Speedy: (charges up all that heat) "Tor-" (blast out a Flamethrower on the tip of the arrow) "KOAL!"

The burning of the tip of the arrow, is firing up.

Speedy: (ends it's flamethrower)

Jack: (in bow postion: spreads it's feet sepreated, left foot in the front, right foot on the back, next pulls the arrow with the bow, meaning he's pulling both the string from the bow, and the back of the arrow, aims, then release it at Eggman's machina) "Son-ic!"

The arrow is launched up at the skys, flying towards Eggman's machina he is on. Then when it reached to where Eggman and his minions, it's burning the machine.

Eggman: (smells something) "(sniff, sniff) ? Do you smell something?"

Then sudden, BOOM! The Machine blows up, and Eggman and his minions are in the skys.

Eggman and his minions: (in the skys, blown towards Eggman's Hideout)

Eggman: (complain) "AAAAAGGGGHHH! I hate it! I hate it! I hate-" (stops, looks at what he grabbed, confused at it) "Eh?"

Is that, a string? It looks like brown hair.

Jocken and Jennese: (confuse about the string)

Jennese: "Is that...the twirp's hair?"

Jocken: "Aw, that must be the twirp's hair."

Eggman: (has a plan about the hair) "Ahhh, I have an idea. Since I have the twirp's hair, I can tell his weakness. (closed his eyes) "But first..."

Eggman, Jocken, Jennese, and Meouth: (said the thing when Team Rocket are blown away) "Team Rockets blasting off again!"

Bing!

Eggman: "Ouch!"

Jack and his pok'emon: (celebrated)

Jack: "Ho Ho! We-" (felt the pain on his right neck) "Egh!"

Raichu, Primape, Golduck, Kirlia, Swellow, and Speedy: (turn towards to Jack)

I forgot! Jack is wounded from the attack Eggman made on him. He is bleeding real back. If the bleeding doesn't stop, just like the last time it happen to Angelina, then their is going to be a blood, and their is no protection. That is where it gets good. A man like a japan inn person comes up to Jack.

Manager: (calls Jack) "Well well well. I see you got rid of the intruders."

Jack and his pok'emon: (turn towards the Manager)

He looks nice. All of it, as a tunic, long brown pants, and an old person who wants a custimer. He may be nice, I guess we want Jack and his pok'emon to have a room in the Inn.

Manager: "Well, as you can see. I want to give you a room for this village.

Jack and his pok'emon: (excited)

Jack: "Really?"

Manager: (nodd) "Sure. If you and your pok'emon follow me. I'll lead you to the hotel, and fix that wound of yours." (walks to the Inn)

Jack and his Pok'emon: (follows the Manager)

(Inside the room, nighttime)

Awww, that feels better. I'm sure the pok'emon shall feel better and Jack in the morning. The bandage on Jack's right neck will stop the bleeding.

Jack: (talking with the Manager) "Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

Manager: (checks the price) "Well, for people is $4.00 Gils, and $1.00 Gils for pok'emon each.

That is the price of only $10.00 Diles (Gils). I forgot something to tell you, when you live in the Danto Region, the Diles are like Gils.

Jack: (pays $10.00 Diles to the Manager) "Here you go."

Manager: (takes the $10.00 Diles from Jack) "Thank you. Enjoy your stay." (leaves, closed the door)

Jack: "Well, (turn to his bed, walks to it) "I guess I will turn in (yawn) "Early. (crawls to his bed, looks at two of his pok'emon: Raichu and Zelda) "Ready for bed?"

Raichu and Zelda: (nodd)

Raichu: "Yeah."

Zelda: (wrapped her arms around Jack) "Kir!"

Jack: (turn towards the other pok'emon, Swellow and Golduck) "You might as well sleep."

Golduck and Swellow: (ready to sleep)

Jack: (turn towards Primape and Speedy) "Take care of the two of you, okay? And no anger against each other."

Primape and Speedy: (nodd at Jack)

Jack and his pok'emon: (get under the covers, starts to sleep with their pillows and their covers)

Well, at least like always that Jack may have snore, but snores silence. Their is no noise. Have a nice slumber Jack, all of you. Raichu, Zelda, Swellow, Golduck, Primape, and Speedy, good night.

(Final Fantasy VII: Sleep Music. Daytime)

It's daytime. All of the pok'emon are asleep. I don't get it, if Jack is asleep, then why would time say the village is invisble?

Jack: (wakes up slowly, and found Mewtwo?)

Whao! Mewtwo is here.

Jack: (gets up, stares at him) "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo: (turn his head towards Jack) "Jack, you are awake."

It seems that Mewtwo must be holding an evolope.

Jack: (gets out of bed, walks up to Mewtwo) "What is that?" (stops near him)

Mewtwo: (turn his body towards Jack) "I believe you have, a letter." (gives it to Jack)

Jack: (takes the letter, and starts to ready it)

Odd, Jack may have letters, but this one is like what Japan's letter.

Jack: (stops in the middle) "I have been invited, to 'Tae-Kwon-Leap'? Right here?"

So, Jack is invited to Lae-Kwon-Leap to get stronger. So that would mean he is ready to fight in battle against ninjas. But it looks as though he is going to get a teacher, the one that can teach Jack Tae-Kwon-Leap. Tune in next time that Jack will become a black belt. See you at Episode 43.

Notes-

-Jack and Raichu got ambushed by the Scorpion Ninjas, but the Scorpion Ninjas got wooped.

-Eggman appeares again, but lost to Jack.

-What is Eggman up to with Jack's piece of hair.

-Jack and pok'emon earned EXP, but Jack and Raichu only got extras for beating up the ninjas.


	43. Chapter 43

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 43

Tae-Kwon-Leap

When Jack and Raichu reached to Mirage Island, and has reached to Illiusion City, Jack is ready to become the next level, along with his pok'emon. But today, Jack is ready to learn how to fight like a Japan kung-fu, known as Tae-Kwon-Leap. It won't be easy to defeat some students who want to be a black blet. And if you're wondering where is Yo-Yo Man, he's the teacher, known as the 'Master' of Tae-Kwon-Leap.

(Inside the dojo, with the Students and the Master)

Master: "Approach, students. Close the circle at the feet of the master. You have come to me asking that I be your guide along the path, of Tae-Kwon-Leap. But be warned, to learn its ways, you must learn the ways of your own soul. Let us meditate upon this wisdom now. So. (meditating) "Ahhh... ohhhhh..."

Students: (start meditating, except Ed) "Ahhh."

Ed: "Uh sir...(snapping his fingures on the master 4 times) "Sir... (Wave its hand up) "Ooo! Ooo! Sir!"

Students: (was inturupted)

Master: (inturuped) "Who disturbs our meditation as a pebble disturbs the stillness of the pond?"

Ed: (shows himself) "Me. Ed Gruberman?."

Master: "E... Ed Gruberman."

Ed: (gets up) "Yeah. Ah... no disrespect or nothing, but like ah... how long is this gonna take?"

Master: (explains it to Ed) "Tae-Kwon-Leap is not a path to a door, but a road leading forever towards the horizon."

Ed: (question) "So like, what, an hour or so?"

Master: "No, no. We have not even begun upon the path. Ed Gruberman, you must learn patience."

Ed: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, patience. How long will that take?" (smells in)

Master: "Time has no meaning. To a true student, a year is as a day."

Ed: (surprise) A year! (showed his fists) I wanna beat people up right now! (shows the suit) "I got the pajamas. (perfrom Kong-Fu, lame) "Ha..yo...wa... wooo!"

Master: (confuse, but still calm) "Beat people up?"

Ed: "Yeah, just show me all those nifty moves so I can start trashing bozo's. That's all I came here for. (perform more lame Kong-Fu) "Yo-as-ta-ta-shah! Pretty good aye?"

Master: "The only use of Tae-Kwon-Leap is self defense. Do you know who said that? 'Ki-low-knee', the great teacher."

Ed: (show off, points at the other direction) "Yeah, well the best defense is a good o-fense. Do you know who said that? 'Mel', the cook on Alice."

Master: "Well, umm... Tae-Kwon-Leap is the wine of purity, not the vinegar of hostility. Meditate upon this truth with us. (starts to meditate) "Ahhh... ohhhhh..."

Students: (meditates, except Ed) "Ahhhh..."

Ed: (taunt) "Listen shrimp, now are you gonna show me some fancy moves, or am I gonna start waping the walls with you?"

Students: (stops meditating)

Master: (inturupted) "Ed Gruberman, you failed to grasp Tae-Kwon-Leap. Approach me, that you might see."

Ed: (rubbed his hands, and walked up to the Master) "Alright, finally some action."

Master: "Observe closely, class. Boot to the Head. (kicked Ed in the head)

FWOMP! BOOM!

Students: (laughs at Ed Gruberman)

Ed: (was planted on the ground with the lump on his head) "OW! You booted me in the Head!" (lifts its head up, quick, inhales in) "(gasp)"

Master: "You are lucky, Ed Gruberman. Few novices experiece so much of Tae-Kwon-Leap so soon."

Ed: (getting up, felt his head, pain) "Ow, oh, my head."

Master: "Now we continue. (meditates again) "Ahhh... ohhhhh..."

Students except Ed: (meditates) "Ahhhh..."

Ed: (taunts again) "Hey, hey, I wasn't ready! (in Postion) Come and get me now, shorty, ha? Come on, are you chicken?"

Students: (didn't meditate)

Master: "Boot to the head." (kicks Ed in the head again)

FWOMP! BOOM!

Students: (laughs at Ed Gruberman again)

Ed: (felt his head, more pain) "Ow! (in postion again) "Okay, now I'm ready, ok, now, come on, try it now."

Master: "Boot to the head." (kicks Ed in the head again)

FWOMP! BOOM!

Ed: (crawls down to the gound) "Mind if I just lie down here for a minute? (moaning, lay down) "Ow."

Master: "Now class, we shall return to our..." (was inturupted)

Student 1: (inturuped the Master, by raising its hand) "Master?"

Master: "It is wrong to tip the vessle of knowledge, student."

Student 1: "Many apologies, master, but I feel Ed Gruberman is not wholly wrong."

Ed: (pain) "Ow."

Master: "What do you mean?"

Student 1: "I want to boot some head, too."

Master: "Have you learned nothing from the lesson of Ed Gruberman?"

Student 1: Yes master, I have learned two things: (showing the index finger) "First, that anger is a weapon only to one's oppenent."

Ed: (still pain) "Ooow."

Master: (nodd) "Very good."

Student 1: (showed two fingers) "And secondly, getting the first shot. Boot to the head. (tried to kick the Master in the head)

Ed: "Oooow."

WHOOSH!

Master: (dodged it) "You missed."

Student 1: (nervous) "Uh, yeah, well ..."

Master: "You to shall be honored to learn a lesson, novice."

Student 1: (afraid) "Ya know, I can... you don't have to, ya know... I gotta be going..."

Master: "Boot to the Head. (kicked the Student 1 on the head)

FWOMP! BOOM!

Student 1: (hyper pain, fell on the ground) "Ooo...Ya.. Ehh... Ooooogggg... Awwwwww"

Master: "Can anyone tell us what lesson has been learned here?"

Student 2: (Raise his hand in the air) "Uh, yes master, not a single one of us could defeat you."

Master: "You gain wisdom child."

Student 2: (had an Idea) "So we'll have to gang up on you! (yelling at the guys) "Get him guys! Get Him, go!"

Students: (charging at the Master)

Master: "Boot to the Head!" (kicks his students in the head) "boom... boot to... boom... ht.. boom, boom, boom boom boom, boom boom... boom"

Studens: (got booted to the head, pain on the gound, with lumps on their heads) "Ooo. ya. eeeee."

Master: (still seated, calm) "And now class, let us rejoin the mind to the soul, and gaze into the heart of the candle in meditation. (starts to meditate) "Ahh... ohhhh..."

Students: "Ahhh... Ooooowwwww..."

Master: "Very good, class."

Well, I would say that was the funny part. Unless you are a student, and your late.

Raichu: (remains on Jack's right shouler)

Jack: (runs to the class room) "Master! Master!"

Master: (heard the person's voice) "Hmm?"

Jack: (barged to the room) "I heard all the yelling and screaming in-" (stops, and found the master, surprise) "! Yo-Yo Man?"

Raichu: (looks at the master, confuse) "Yo-Yo Man?"

What? The Master is Yo-Yo Man? I guest he is sensei. The Tutor of Marchel Arts. And the teacher of Tae-Kwon-Leap.

Yo-Yo Man: (known as the master, looks at Jack)

Jack: (spoke Mario) "Never mind. I don't want to know."

YoYo Man: (gets back up) "You spoke Mario again."

Jack: (eyes are closed, scratching the back of his hair) "Well, I cannot help it. I need some help finding my class room." (walks up to Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well Jack, if you need help finding your class room,"

Jack: (stops infront of Yo-Yo Man, only about 2 feet)

Yo-Yo Man: (points to which directions the class room is going) "First you keep going up stairs to the third floor, next go right, head south west, and you'll find the room."

Jack: (pulls out the letter, reads it) "But it saids Tiger's room. (looks at Yo-Yo Man, and points above the door) "Then why is that symbol over the door said Tiger's room?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well Jack, I was testing you. And you've sloved it."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, confuse)

Raichu: "Okay, I have lost him."

Yo-Yo Man: "But still, (doing the pray thing) "Welcome to Tae-Kwon-Leap."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, does the pray too)

Yo-Yo Man: (walks to the center, then stares at Jack) "Today, you are about to witness the power of ninja. But, if you going to master,"

Jack: (walks up to Yo-Yo Man, stops only about 3 feet away)

Yo-Yo Man: "You must learn the ways of your own soul."

Ed: (steped on, still on the floor KOed) "Oof."

Yo-Yo Man: "But for now, you need to get rid of the outfit. A warrior must use the cloth of white." (pulls out the warrior's cloth)

Whatever Yo-Yo Man is holding, all in a suit is white. The Shirt and the Long Pants.

Yo-Yo Man: (lifts it in the air)

The suit is off of Yo-Yo Man's arms, and going to fall on Jack.

Jack: (looking at the cloth, catched the cloth) "But you know," (stares at Yo-Yo Man) "I have only a question. What am I standing on?"

Yo-Yo Man: (rolled his eyes down, and found Ed Gruberman) "Well my student, your standing on Ed Gruberman."

Jack and Raichu: (looks on the ground, found Ed Gruberman, surprise)

Jack: "Oh! (getting off of Ed Gruberman) "Sorry. My apologize."

Ed: (feeling Jack's foot step) "Oof."

Jack: (off of Ed Gruberman, back to Yo-Yo Man) "So, where do I get changed?"

Yo-Yo Man: (points to the right) "Over there is the dressing room."

Jack is getting dressed to his warrior suit. All of his regular cloth, you know: The Metagross Sun Shirt, Orange Jacket, Kyogre's Skin Shoulder Pads, Groudon's Rough Skin Jeans, Tyrannatar Shoes, Dragonite-Hide Gloves, and his Pok'emon Leadge Hat is taken off.

Jack: (out of the dressing room with his warrior cloth)

But now look at Jack. He's wearing the white shirt and the white long pants. That must be comfy.

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "So, what should I do with my cloth?"

Yo-Yo Man: (points at the left) "At the Locker. You should put it inside your locker. Yours is the red locker."

Jack: (walks up to the red locker, opens it, and put his regular cloth in, then close it, and walks back to Yo-Yo Man without stepping on Ed Gruberman)

Yo-Yo Man: "Very good. Now, let us start your moves."

Jack: (stops about 3 feet away from Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "We shall start off with the first move. You must remember this: "A student must be in defensive, never in vengence." Did you get it?"

Jack: (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "Very well. First move, is the Defense Throw. (turn to the students)

It seems that the students have recover from Yo-Yo Man's moves.

Yo-Yo Man: "Let me get you a student you can challage. (calls the students) "Which one of you will start off against Jack?"

It appeares no one want to battle Jack. It seems as though they want to make fun of Jack, and never want to fight.

Ed: (raises his hand) "Oh! Me! Pick Me!"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Ed Gruberman) "Every good. Please come to the stage."

Ed: (walks up to the stage)

Yo-Yo Man: (speaks to Jack) "Okay Jack, here's what you do first. When the oppoent charges towards you, you must first grab the oppoent's arms, then throw them to the opposite side of you. You should know it's behind you. Can you do it?"

Raichu: (gets off of Jack, decided to stick with Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (nodd) "Okay."

Ed: (get's to his side, which is the champion's side, in postion)

Yo-Yo Man: (gets to the middle, out of the arena) "When I give the word, you two must fight in your way. Remember Jack, in defense postion."

Jack: (in Defense Postion)

Yo-Yo Man: "Ready...Fi ko!"

Ed: (charges towards Jack) "Yeah, give me one second to take him down!"

Jack: (waits for the move)

Ed Gruberman is getting closer, and closer. Jack, now's your chance!

Jack: (grabs Ed Gruberman's arms)

Ed: (stops) "!"

Jack: (spin cycle, speaking Mario) "Eh-HA!" (let's go of Ed Gruberman)

Ed: (spund around, then thrown towards the wall)

BAM! Ouch, that must of hurt.

Ed: (on the ground, KOed)

Jack: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Good Job Jack. You must of come up with that cycle attack of yours."

Raichu: (looks at Jack, happy) "Wow!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, next is the, 'When hold, move your arms, then throw'. It is known as when grabbed, you must shake your arms, then when he/she drops it's guard down, this is the perfect time to throw the oppoent."

Ed :(gets up) "Hey! No Fair! You Cheated!" (wanted to attack Jack)

Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack: (looks at Ed Gruberman)

Yo-Yo Man: "My mistake. Do you wish to try again?"

Ed: (walks up to Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, but this time, I'm going to teach Jack this move, you can defeat."

Ed: "Finaly!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, Jack, Ed, face each other."

Jack and Ed: (away from each other about 2 feet, facing each other)

Yo-Yo Man: "Ed, when Jack attack, you grab to where he's aiming. And Jack, all you got to do, is just punch him. You may start.

Jack: (throws a punch) "Here goes!"

An arm is going straight to Ed Gruberman, when all of a sudden..

Ed: (grabbed Jack's hand)

Jack: (can't move, shock) "What!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, next Jack, shake your arms."

Jack: "Like this?" (shakes his arms and hand soft)

Yo-Yo Man: "I mean faster."

Jack: (shakes it faster, and faster)

Ed: (confuse, lost it's guard)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, now."

Jack: (grabs Ed Gruberman's arms, spins in a cycle) "HAAAAA!"

Ed: (spun around) "AAAGGGGHHHH!"

Jack: (throws his behind him) "YA!"

Ed: (flying towards the wall again)

WHAM! I think it made Yo-Yo Man's weapons move.

Ed: (falls to the ground)

All of weapons fell on Ed Gruberman. Glad the spears and knives didn't hurt him.

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Ed Gruberman) "You better not leave blood on my weapons and my floor, I've cleaned them." (turn towards Jack) "It appeares you made Ed Gruberman almost become wounded. But lucky he survive. I think he had enough. Why don't we move on to the next one."

Man! Jack is like he's a pro. He must be the best student Yo-Yo Man is ever known. I guess you might say Jack might be either a 'Teacher's Pet', or a 'Ninja's Best Student'. Because Jack must be working well.

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay Jack, your last move shall, and will be a special move, known as, 'Boot to the Head."

Jack and Raichu: (looked at each other, confuse, then back a Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "What is, a 'Boot to the Head'?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Let me show you." (calls one of the students) "Will one of you, bring a dummy?"

Student #1: (brings one of the brown dummys, right infront of Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Thank you. (looks at Jack) "Watch closely." (turn towards the dummy) "Boot to the Head." (kicked the dummy on the head)

FWOMP! BOOM! It appeares Yo-Yo Man did something to the dummy, and the dummy head split in half.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at what happen to the dummy's head)

Yo-Yo Man: "You see, this move makes the oppoent stuned, but makes them have a lump."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Are you sure, it will not give them death?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well Jack, it doesn't the oppoents death, just paralize."

Jack: (nodd at Yo-Yo Man) "Okay." (turn towards the dummy, and only just kicked it on the head)

BAM! ...Nothing happen. I guess it's not easy to break a dummy.

Jack: (confuse on the dummy) "...Nothing happen. I do not get it."

Yo-Yo Man: (rolled his eyes towards Jack) "You forgot to say, 'Boot to the Head'."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Oh." (then looks at the dummy)

Yo-Yo Man: "Remember, say the word, 'Boot to the Head', then attack the enemy."

Jack: "...Boot to the Head!" (kicked the dummy)

FWOMP! BOOM! The dummy's head has split is half, then the body. Wow, for a rookie, Jack's a pro.

Jack: (surprise at the dummy) "Brillient!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well done Jack."

Student #2: (yells at Yo-Yo Man) "Hey! That's not fair!"

Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack: (turn towards the other students) "?"

Students: (mad at the master and at both Jack and Raichu)

Student #2: "Why do we have to be not do anything?"

Yo-Yo Man: (walks up to his students) "Well, it is because it's like I have to force you to wear a pink skirt of punishment, and make you and your group to clean toliets."

Students: (scared)

Student #2: "Uh, yes."

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm going to guess two things. First, you and your group are going to say that not many can defeat both me and Jack. And Second is that your going to gang up on him."

Student #1: "Um, yes."

Students: "But you know, you're right because-" (calls the group) "Get Him, Guys! Go Get Him!"

All of the students are charging towards Jack.

Jack: (in postion, then ready to take all of the students down) "Boot to the Head!" (kicks his students in the head) "boom... boot to... boom... ht.. boom, boom, boom boom boom, boom boom... boom"

Now all of the students can't take it.

Jack: (performs the final blow: Jumps in the air, and throws his fist on the ground)

Remember, Jack's force like Push and Pull turned into an Aero, known as Wind. It made all of the students blown away.

Students: (blown out of the dojo, next bounce out of the trees, then fell on the roof, KOed)

Jack: (stands)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks up at the ceiling) "Ah, yes, thank you for putting them on the roof."

Wow! I have never seen failed students wearing a pink skirt. It seems they're not learning well. All they ever talk about is fighting. But thanks to Jack's air attack, means that Jack is getting stronger.

Yo-Yo Man: "Well done Jack. I must say, you are becoming a good warrior. Yes indeed."

Student #2: (walks up to Yo-Yo Man only on the left side of him, then stops about 2 feet away, looking sad)

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards the student #2) "Make sure you've clean everything, in my dojo. And don't forget to scrap the dead animals, out of the gutters."

Student #2: (gets bag to work.)

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Jack) "Well Jack, I have no choice, but to give you, a 'Yellow Belt'. (pulls out the 'Yellow Belt'.) "You have earned it."

Jack: (got item, 'Yellow Belt', surprise, and puts it one, by replacing it from the white belt)

Raichu: (looks at the Yellow Belt) "Wow!"

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "But, you should know that their are 6 levels to complete. If you need to get to the Black Belt, then you have to beat 5 more levels."

Thanks to Jack's training, he has recieve the belt known as the Yellow Belt. But, he has a long way to go. And so, the second level goes to the Bonsi Gardens, to learn more training. Can he recieve the next belt, find out next time on Episode 44.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu has encounter the Master, known as Yo-Yo Man

-Tae-Kwon-Leap was part of the show, kinda like the quote, "Boot to the Head".

-Jack has reached the Yellow Belt. Now he needs the green belt to get to the next level.


	44. Chapter 44

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 44

Climb Down, or Loose An Arm!

After recieving the yellow belt, Jack and Raichu needs to learn about speed. Now Jack have learn defense, he needs to learn speed and intellegince. This garden, is filled with small trees, and bamboo trees. A river for fishes to swim, and rocks for scenery. This is like Yo-Yo Man's paradise.

Yo-Yo Man: (walking through the port boardwalk) "You already have the yellow belt. But your next training is the 'Green Belt'."

Jack and Raichu: (follows Yo-Yo Man, looking around the place)

Yo-Yo Man: "For you Jack, I will teach you, that you should know everything, to become a warrior."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the river)

Yo-Yo Man: "I know you and your Raichu are looking at the river." (stops)

Jack and Raichu: (stops)

Jack: (jumps to the river)

It's not that high. It's only 15 inches for size. All of the fish pokemon are swimming.

Jack: (waits for it to get nearer...then strikes fast by grabbing the first one)

SPLASH! Out comes out a Magikarp.

Jack: (got a Magikarp out of the river, holding it on it's hand)

It looks like this Magikarp wants to go back in the water.

Jack: (puts the Magikarp back in the river)

Raichu: (jumps in)

SPLASH! You remember that Raichu cannot swim, well this time it reached half of Raichu's size.

Raichu: (waits for one of the fish, to get near, found one, and use it's right hand to try and grab it) "..YA!"

Nothing is on Raichu's right hand.

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Raichu) "Raichu, you don't have any fingures."

Raichu: (confuse) "Huh? (looks at his hands) "Oh. I do not have any fingures."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at both Jack and Raichu) "But that's not the reason why I have brung you two to the river. (turns away) "Let us continue." (follows the trail)

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, jump out of the water, follows Yo-Yo Man)

Hmmm. I wonder where is Yo-Yo Man leading Jack and Raichu to? Because this is still, Jack's training.

Yo-Yo Man: (stops)

Jack and Raichu: (stops, stares at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (turns towards Jack and Raichu) "First," (picks up, a pebbel?) "I want you to be, like a pebbel." (gives it to Jack)

Jack: (got a pebbel, confused) "?"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, staring at the pebbel)

Yo-Yo Man: "You have five minutes to be a pebbel." (walks away) "Because I have other things to do, like phoning Jena, Jeff, and my wife."

When Yo-Yo Man left to make a phone call to the Crystal Region to see how Jena, Jeff, and his wife are doing, that leaves Jack and Raichu alone with the pebble. What a minute! Did Yo-Yo Man said, "Jena"? I guess Jack must of miss her, because he does remember that he didn't ditch her, he ran away from her because of his fear, and Mewtwo's promise to never mate with an opposite gender.

When five minutes is up, that leaves Jack and Raichu with a pebbel, their is no answer.

Jack and Raichu: (sits on the grass, staring at the pebbel)

Yo-Yo Man: (returns, walking grumpy) "I can't believe it, my wife got poison from Eggman. I really believe I'm going to miss Jena's leage. (looks at Jack, normal) "So, how're doing with the pebble?"

Jack: "...I have, no answer."

Raichu: "Well, for one thing: "It does not even talk to use."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's good."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, confused) "?"

Yo-Yo- Man: "Well, thanks to Raichu's words, the pebbel does not speak."

Jack and Raichu: (still confuse) "?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, what do you think it says?"

Jack: "I have no idea. (looks at the pebbel) "I does not say anything."

Yo-Yo Man: (a little proud) "Excally! It does not say anything. (pulls out a pink flower, shows it to Jack and Raichu) "Now then, I want you to figure out about this flower." (gives it to Jack)

Jack: (gets the flower)

Jack and Raichu: (stares at it, trying to figure it out)

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you think, it will say it's pretty?"

Jack: "..." (has no answer, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "It doesn't say anything."

Yo-Yo Man: (impressed) "Excally! Because you know why?"

Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "It may think it's pretty, (wrap his left arm, on the back of Jack) "But it doesn't say it's pretty."

Okay, I'm stuck.

Yo-Yo Man: (moves his left arm away) "But today," (stands) "You are going to learn about climbing down the cliff faster."

Jack: "And do you mean: "I have to climb down the cliff, except I have to do it faster?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Close, but let me show you." (walks to where the first cliff is located) "Come, let me show you."

Jack and Raichu: (follows Yo-Yo Man)

When Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack reached to a brown cliff, just about 50 feet. It's not that bad.

Yo-Yo Man: "Let me show you, how it's done." (jumps on each rock, reaching to the top of the cliff) "Sha! Sha!"

Wow! Look at him go! The Ninja of speed. He is going one each rock, whooshing up to the cliff.

Yo-Yo Man: (reached to the top of the cliff)

Jack and Raichu: (keeps it's eyes on Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps down, grabed the wall, same with his left feet on the wall, heading down the cliff)

Whao! Yo-Yo Man is droping to the ground, with his left hand on the wall.

Yo-Yo Man: (landed on the ground, not a single scratch on his left hand)

I don't believe, If your a master, that must of mean that didn't hurt. But let's just say that Jack is just a beginner.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Now that you've seen it. Your next training is to climb down the cliff by using your hand and your feet to reach down. You'll have to grip the wall."

Jack and Raichu: (reached to the top of the cliff, exsusted) "(panting)"

Jack: "(pant, pant, pant, pant)" "I.." (pant, pant) "Never..." (pant, pant, pant) "Want to see..." (pant, pant, pant, pant) "Another cliff.." "(pant, pant, pant)" "Again." (lied down) "(panting)"

Raichu: (tired, panting, lying down)

Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Jack) "Very good, now. Jump down, use one of your hands, and graps it on the wall."

Jack: (crawls up to the ledge, looks down to the bottow)

Wow! This won't be, to bad. Would it?

Jack: (stands, jumps down)

Raichu: (surprise, jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hanging on)

Jack: (graps the wall with his left hand, and his left foot on the wall with balance, feeling the pain on both the hand and the foot)

I hope Jack believes this is just it. If he keeps this up, his hand becomes blisters.

Jack: (reached to the ground, landed)

Phew! That was close.

Jack: (looks up at the cliff)

Raichu: (only looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (walks up to Jack) "Well done Jack." (stops about 2 feet away) "It seems you made it."

Jack: (checks his left hand)

Ouch! Or not. Now his fingures and his palm are covered in red scratches. It seems that now Jack has blisters on his left hand,

Jack: (checks his left foot toes)

And his left foot toes. They're both covered in blisters. That must of hurt.

Yo-Yo Man: "Don't worry Jack, you'll recover soon. That was just a 'Bunny Cliff'."

"Bunny Cliff". Oh right! Jack is a rookie, and rookies thatk the 'Bunny Cliff."

Jack: (mute)

Yo-Yo Man: "But untill your done recovering, (points at the third cliff) "We'll get to the final thing."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the final cliff, surprise)

Yeesh! That must be about 300 feet on the 'Master Cliff!'. I don't think Jack is ready to train over there!

Jack: (turn towards his Master)

I think Jack doesn't want to move on. He hasn't recover from his blisters.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "I understand. You're not ready to continue. I can see."

Jack is not smiling. It feels like he doesn't want to do it.

Yo-Yo Man: "Tell me Jack, do you have a room?"

Jack: (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "I see. We'll continue training untill tomorrow, okay? You can go rest at the big inn. The sun in going down."

Jack and Raichu: (look at the sun)

Wow! The sun is going down. It's about to become 6:00 P.M.

Yo-Yo Man: "You can head to the Inn. Don't worry about your cloth. Because it's safe in your locker. You might need pajamas. Have a good rest Jack, you too Raichu."

Jack: (walks up to the dojo)

(Inside the dojo)

Jack needs just a pajamas, and to keep his suit.

Jack: (pulling out his Pajamas, close the locker, locks it, turn towards the opposite)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at the students)

Wow! Who ever know that Jack and Raichu are that popular. I guess Jack and Raichu did all that moves, to get the students impressed. Right up ahead of the door, is Ed Gruberman.

Ed: (opens the door, for Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (walks up to the door, stops near Ed, bowed to Ed Gruberman, then walk to the Inn)

Ed: (close the door, when Jack and Raichu leave)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Ed) "So, your showing respect, aren't you?"

Ed: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, surprise)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well..."

Ed: (nervous) "..."

Yo-Yo Man: "I though so. Boot to the Head." (kicked Ed Gruberman on the head)

FWAMP BOOM! I guess Ed really wants to be learned by Jack, insted of Yo-Yo Man. But thanks to Yo-Yo Man's Tae-Kwon-Leap, he gave Ed Gruberman, a 'Boot to the Head'.

(Inside the room of the Inn, with Jack at nighttime)

Jack: (can't sleep, looking up at the ceiling, in his bed)

Jack can't remember that he had blisters from Yo-Yo Man's training. From the cliff, Jack's grip and his feet of his toes, blisters. If he keeps this up, he'll have no hands. That means his hand is gone. You know the Jedi thing, when you loose a body, you'll have to replace it with an 'Andriod Body Part'. That is Jack's worst fear.

Jack: (closed his eyes, fell asleep) _("Will I...be okay with the cliffs?")_

(Inside Jack's Dream)

The whole background is black. Their's Jack on top of the cliff.

Jack: (looks down of the cliff)

If Jack, did it on the 300 Master Cliff, who knows what happen to his hand.

Yo-Yo Man: (spoke only in his dream) "Remember you couragement."

Jack: (fear, jumps down, graps the wall, then his foot on the wall)

All the way down, this is where it gets worst. When Jack reached to the limit of 100 feet, things can get ugly.

Jack: (feeling his hand, pain. His hand came off!)

YIKES!

Jack: (looks at his hand, shocked) "AGH!"

Wait, if his hand is off, this can be ugly.

Jack: (falls straight down) "WHO-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When that's over when it faded, we've reached to the hospital. Jack is lying on the bed. He must be covered in bandages.

Jack: (wakes up) "?" (gets up, and found his left hand)

That must be the same hand, when it's taken off from the training. It may be gross, but I'm going to just show just Jack, and his right hand.

Jack: (unwrapped his left hand)

His left hand is wrapped up with bandages, when he fell from the fall, his left hand is gone. Then when Jack unwrapped his left hand...

Jack: (shocked at his left hand) "AGH! NO!"

His left hand, is a Robot Hand!

(Out of Jack's dream)

Jack: (woke up, in shock) "(GASP!)" (panting)

Phew, never want to see that again. Lucky it's just a dream.

Jack: (pull his sheet, check his body, including his left hand)

Oh god, his left hand is alright. That might happen to him.

Jack: (fell back down)

Relax, it's only 5:00 A.M., and training doesn't start soon.

Jack: (went back to sleep)

So, good night Jack. Make sure you don't have that nightmare again.

(Final Fantasy VII, Night Sleep)

(Morning, at the Dojo, in Bonsi Garden)

It's morning, and Jack's training climbing down with it's left hand to grasp on the wall, and it's toe on the wall for balance continues. It seems as though Jack didn't get enough sleep.

Jack: (In his suit)

But thanks to Spinake's Slike Spinner Thread, it makes the warrior comfy inside. It's like a Warrior's Uniform.

Jack: (walks up to Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, staring at Yo-Yo Man, a bit worried)

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack)

Jack: (stops about 2 feet, looking at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man must be patience.

Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Jack and Raichu) "I've been waiting for you. Are you ready for the second part. (points at the second cliff) "It seems you're not ready for the third cliff yet. But, we'll be doing this cliff. It's called, a 'Medium Cliff'. It's not that bad, just about 150 feet." (crossed it's arms) "Are you ready? Because you're going with me."

Jack: (nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay then." (jumps on the rocks, to reach to the top of the cliff) "Shu! Shu! Shu!"

Jack and Raichu: (looked at each other, then back at the top, starts climbing to the top)

Well, at least it's not like Orange Mountain, like the last time Jack has to climb. And lucky their are no Mankeys and Primapes. At the top of the cliff, Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack reached to the top, they didn't get tired.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Shall we?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (jumps down, graps the wall with it's left hand, and it's left toes on the wall with balance)

Hey, this isn't too bad.

Jack: (fear that his left hand, is about to come off)

Well, almost. Unless you have problems with a cliff. If a bad student doesn't want to do it, then force them! Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man have already past 100 feet, and only 50 to go. I guess it's not that bad, ounce you get the hang of it.

Jack: (feeling the pain, on his both left hand, and his left toe, grinning it's teeth, shut his eyes, feels like he can't take it)

Ouch. I'm guess Jack doesn't like it. Finally, they've reached to the bottom.

Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack: (landed on the ground of the grass)

Well, at least lucky that Yo-Yo Man didn't get a scratch, a blister, or a brooze on him. It's also the same with Raichu. But Jack got some scratches on his left hand.

Jack: (checks his left hand, saw some scratches)

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack) "Well, I have reielize you have bad scratches from the damage you took. This move I'm teaching is called, a 'Wall Slide'. But since your damage, why not try to use, 'Yoga'."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Raichu: "...Yoga?"

Yo-Yo Man: (walks to the dojo) "Come. Let me show."

Jack and Raichu: (follows Yo-Yo Man)

(Inside the Dojo)

Well, at bit of Yogo will calm down Jack's damage. But I didn't know it would take to brake along of bones. Long arms, and legs, bending one and another.

Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack: (doing Yoga)

Yo-Yo Man: "Now, you see how it feels to have Yoga?"

Jack and Raichu: (having trouble Yoga, stressed) "Eeeeeee..."

That's where a person appeares, intrupted Yo-Yo Man's Yoga. It's just Ed Gruberman.

Ed: (stands infront of Yo-Yo Man) "Um, Sir." (snaps his fingures infront of Yo-Yo Man, four times) "Sir."

Yo-Yo Man: (got Ed Gruberman's attention, still doing Yoga) "...What, is it? Do you want to join?"

Ed: (wondering) "...No, but when will you teach me those moves?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You mean, like this move? Boot to the Head." (kicked Ed Gruberman in the head)

FWOMP BOOM!

Ed: (the whole body on the ground, and a lump on the head, KOed) "Ow! My head!"

Yo-Yo Man: (still doing Yoga, smiles with his eyes close) "There. Now master it carfully." (looks at Jack and Raichu, confuse) "Jack? Raichu? Why the long faces?"

Raichu: "Can we..." (can't take) "Errr...stop for now?"

Yo-Yo Man: "...Are you and Jack relaxed?"

Raichu: "Yyyyyeeessssss."

Yo-Yo Man: "Very well. You and Raichu can stop now."

Jack and Raichu: (free from Yoga, fell it's whole body on the ground) "Ugh."

Yo-Yo Man: (jump, free from Yoga, then stands. Looks at Jack and Raichu) "So!" I see you haven't worked well on your Yoga lessons."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Enough talk. Back to training!" (walks back to the Bonsi Garden)

Jack and Raichu: (looked at each other)

Raichu: "I do not like this."

(Back at Bonsi Garden, near the final cliff)

Everyone is watching. It really makes Jack and Raichu fear coming.

Jack and Raichu: (at the top of the third cliff)

Now this cliff is about 300 feet. The Master Cliff, the biggest cliff, even the master can handle.

Jack and Raichu: (looks down, at the bottom)

Whao! It's lesser then Orange Mountain. Remember, Orange Mountain is about 500 feet, and this cliff Jack and Raichu are on is 300 feet.

Yo-Yo Man: (at the bottom, looks up at the skys, still crossed his arms) _("Come on Jack. It's just a simple Wall Slide. Their is nothing to be afraid of.")_

Jack: (still feared) "Well. Here goes." (takes a bit small step, near a ledge, jumps down)

Raichu: (spots Jack is action, jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Jack: (grasp the wall with the left hand, and his left toes on the wall as balance)

That's it. It's only a basic. Just like both of the first Medium Cliff.

Jack: (use the palm of his hand, as balance, feels a little scratch)

It's alright, it may take that long, it'll be okay. Like I said, "It's not that bad, ounce you get the hang of it." Past 50 feet, only 250 feet to go. At least Jack didn't get a scratch, because it's only a less scratch of his hand.

Raichu: (looks straight to the bottom) "Whao. Yo-Yo Man is like an Antia.

Antia, the Small Pok'emon. They say this is the smallest type, known as a bug type. They're not poison types, and they're not easy to find. These pok'emon are very hard to catch, the ability is called Back Up. Plus, when they smell food, they go there and pick them up. This is getting go, only 100 feet to go. It past 200 feet.

Jack: (felt something on his left feet)

Uh-Oh! I think Jack's left hand is becoming a blister. If he keeps that up, then that would mean...I'm not going to say it. It's worser on a dream. Only 50 to go, Jack, you can make it!

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack, in ant size) "There he is."

Jack: (can't take it, feeling in pain)

Jack must be heading down faster. Pasting each feet.

Jack: (reached to the bottom, landed)

BAM!

Jack: (covered his left hand)

I'm not going to show it, because either it might be nasty, or just lucky.

Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack, walks up to him) "So, you survived." (stops about 2 feet) "How's that hand of yours? It's okay."

Jack: (can't look at his left hand, trys to check)

Ohhh, I can't watch this.

Jack: (closed both of his eyes, trys to looks at his left hand, open only his left eye, surprise, open both of his eyes) "Oh."

Surprise! Jack's left hand...survived. That means his left toes are safe too. Phew, I thought Jack's left hand is about to be gone. But it survive.

Yo-Yo Man: "You see, I knew your fear is that your hand was about to be replaced by a robot hand. But it would never happen."

I'm glad that it's not going to happen.

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out the Green Belt) "Your next level continues." (gives it to Jack)

Jack: (takes the 'Green Belt!', surprise) "Wow!"

Raichu: (surprise at the belt) "Rai-Chu!"

What do you know. Jack has recieve the Green Belt. If he keeps this up, he'll have the 'Black Belt'. But now, it is time for a brake, and so, continuing he training, Jack keeps training his work untill he get's the Black Belt. But now, he must discover about a man, named "Ki-low-knee". Will he ever find him? Find out next time on Episode 45.

Author's notes:

-Jack is training so hard, Raichu wants to try too.

-The next training is about Sliding on the Wall.

-Jack got the Green Belt. The next Belt is the Blue Belt.


	45. Chapter 45

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 45

Ki-Low-Knee's Mountain

Today, Jack and Raichu have earned the Green Belt. Their next Belt is the Blue Belt. But Jack and Raichu chatted with their Master, "Yo-Yo Man", saying that the Great Master and Great Teacher, is known as "Ki-Low-Knee". Well, they say the Ki-Low-Knee lives at his own Island, at a High Mountain. It's over then the Master Cliff and Orange Mountain. They say it's about 700 feet.

(Inside the Dojo, joining with Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack)

But for now, we continue with Jack's and Raichu's travel, going to go see Ki-Low-Knee. It's an Island, that has a mountain, but small to see.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (sitting down)

Jack and Raichu: (only looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (only looks at Jack) "For now, Jack and Raichu, have you ever heard of the great teacher, known as "Ki-Low-Knee?" Because he said that the only use of Tae-Kwon-Leap is self defense."

Looks like Jack and Raichu are assign to go see the great teacher. Not only he'll be able to pass and earn the blue belt, but when he returns, he'll earn the Orange Belt. That means Jack and Raichu are going to keep being stronger and stronger.

Yo-Yo Man: "But, it seems he is located in the southwest area, and if you want to go there, I won't stop you. It's a long way to get to Ki-Low-Knee's Island."

(At the docks)

Jack and Raichu: (on a boat)

I'm guessing Jack released his Sharpedo, known as a nickname, "Jaws".

Jaws: (in the water, looks at Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (packing this things: Food, Water, and a Map)

Yo-Yo Man: (on the port, looks at Jack) "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jack: (spins his rope around) "I know what am I doing. You have train me, remember?" (thorws it to Jaws)

Jaws: (spotted the rope, open it's mouth, catched it with it's mouth)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's just hope you didn't forget anything."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, confused)

Jack: "Why would I forget?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, Your equipment."

Jack: "I do not need an equipment. The warrior say it does not any weapon. It is in his blood."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, let's just hope you didn't forget."

Jack: (nodd, looks straight) "Let's go!"

Jaws: (pulls the rope with it's mouth, moves the that small island)

Jack and Raichu: (journeys to another adventures)

The boat moves, and now Jack's adventure continues to Ki-Low-Knee's island, and his mountain.

Yo-Yo Man: (remembers that Jack did forgot his equippment) "Well, at least that he forgot his equippment. (holding only the Bow and Arrow, and the Grappling Hook) "He'll come back for them."

But didn't come back for his stuff. He just went straight to the island.

Yo-Yo Man: "...Or maybe," (walks back to Jack's locker) "I should put this up."

I know it takes to long on ocean, but I'm going to have to skip the ocean part. It seems Jack, Raichu, and Jaws reached to the place. It looks like it's just a perfect village. It seems it's okay to stay. Straight up ahead is a montain, remember that it's 700 feet. And behind the mountain trail is the stacue of Ki-Low-Knee.

Jack: (walked through the village, already returned Jaws back to the pok'e ball)

Raichu: (follows Jack, looks around the village)

Jack: (stops infront of the stacue, looks up) "Whao."

Raichu: (stops near Jack, looks up at the stacue) "So, that is him?"

Jack: "That is him."

Untill an old man, called Jack and Raichu. That old person looked so familar.

Old Man: "Well, you must be the warrior that must seek the true master. Are you not?"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, turn towards the old man)

That man looks as though wearing a tunic, long pants, and holding his cane. He looks old, and a normal beard of white hair. He's bold, and looks like he's a traveler.

Jack: "My question: "Who are you?"

Old Man: "Well, I'm just a traveler. I know this, because he's the master."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Jack: "Hang on. He,"

Jack and Raichu: (turn their heads towards the stacue's head)

Jack: "Is the master? I thought he was the great teacher."

Old Man: "He is. Because he's retiring. But never quits. These people say that the master lives in the mountains. They say that he has not come out of the mountains. But if someone is becoming the warrior, and is trained by the ture master."

Jack: "I shall see the master."

Old Man: "But you must get there, before sun down."

Jack: "The reason, why?"

Old Man: "You shall see."

Well, it won't be easy. Thank goodness Jack got up early. It's only about 8:00 A.M., and Jack and Raichu need to get to the true master before sunset. But won't Jack and Raichu will have company on their trail? Because when ever you enter a challange, trails will get harder and harder, because it's a challage trail.

Jack: (checks his stuff, walks up to the old man) "Well, at least I should of brung my equippment."

Old Man: (only put star carrots and stripped apples)

Jack: (stops infront, looks at him) "Can I go now? Time is moving."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder, stares at the old man)

Old Man: "Fine. (throws Jack's stuff at him) "But you better past all three task you'll encounter."

Jack: (catched his stuff, that it's in his bag, and puts the bag on his back, walks up to the stacue, stops about 1 feet, gives it's last request) "This shall be my travel. (bowed to the stacue) "My memories, give me strength, to complete this challange." (puts his favorite belt, his N Logo. Walks to the trail, begins his travel)

Looks like Jack and Raichu are ready to go seek the true master.

(First Trail!)

On the first trail, you get two ports. The one where Jack and Raichu are, and on the other side. This place has a River, a huge one. Looks like the true master is making things a bit hard. They both have the same post, like the ones from Japan.

Jack and Raichu: (reached to the port, and looks at the other side)

This looks easy.

Jack: (was about to pull something out) "?" (but forgot something) "No Grappling Hook. (looks at the river) "Okay, I will swim across."

Raichu: (grabs Jack's right shoulder, gives a bit worried worn) "Remember, you have a limit in the water. And what about Jaws?"

Jack: (looks at his Raichu, when he got a bit grabbed) "Well, the master said that using pok'emon will not quallify." (looks at the river) "But let us swim. I know you cannot swim."

That is where it gets crazy. You remember the Meouth can only talk? Well, you remember the show about "Teen Titans", it's the part where Robin goes train with the true master. So, in the first part, is a bear. But when you see a brown bear, your going to be surprise.

Brown Bear: (appeares, near Jack, only staring straight) "Are you always this despressed?"

Jack and Raichu: "?" (turn towards the brown bear, surprised) "!"

Whao! That's an Ursaring! That's the bear that is dangerus, with sharp claws. It's pretty intense if you hang out with an Ursaring. It's more twice more size then an regular Ursaring.

Jack: "Are you, talking to me?"

What a second? Can that Ursaring talk? That Ursaring is wearing a suit, known as blue cloth. It's a warrior's cloth, except only as a warrior shirt.

Ursaring: (rolled his eyes towards Jack) "Do you see anyone else?"

Jack: (gets in postion)

Ursaring: (stares at Jack, in postion) "I, am the guardian, of the river. And if you want to get through, you have to get past me."

Jack and Raichu: (confused)

Jack: "That's it?"

Raichu: "Then, (looks at Jack) "We will have to walk past him."

Jack: (refuse to fight, walks past him) "Well, cherry-o."

Well, in the show, the bear can stop you. But things can get ugly.

Ursaring: (dashed up infront of Jack, attacks him)

WHAM!

Jack: (flys towards the side, massive damage) "EGH!"

Ouch, must of hurt that bad. The Ursaring must be that powerful.

Jack: (on the ground, KOed) "Uuuuugh."

Remember, dealing with an Ursaring can be good, or bad. But mostly bad.

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack's shoulder, gets him, trying to get Jack back) "Come on Jack! Pull yourself together."

That must of hurt real bad. I think it is bad. In Final Fantasy Games, if a party member is KOed, you must use a Phoenix Down. It only restored some HP.

Raichu: (pulls out the red feather, and puts it on Jack's chest) "Don't worry Jack. (stares at Ursaring, mad) "We are not down yet."

What? I can't let Jack get all of the camera. Let me get to Yo-Yo Man. The reason is because when he is about to lose his wife because of Eggman, he gets mad. Their is one thing that Yo-Yo Man can do.

Yo-Yo Man: (on the phone, calling someone) "...Come on. I can't believe it, Eggman had to poison Mai-shin."

The phone has reached to someone. And who is Mai-shin? Is she Yo-Yo Man's wife?

Yo-Yo Man: "Hello? Jeff?"

Okay, first Mai-shin his wife, and now another person, "Jeff?" I have never heard of him.

Yo-Yo Man: "Listen, I have heard everything. Mai-shin is poison, and your running as a gymleader and a sales person."

Apparently, the phone is going insane, it seems Jeff got of Yo-Yo Man, about saying a word sales person.

Yo-Yo Man: "I know your yelling at me. (relaxed) "But how is your sister, "Jena?"

Wow! I guess isn't lying. Jena is the daughter of Yo-Yo Man. But I wonder why hasn't she taken Tae-Kwon-Leap?

Yo-Yo Man: "So I've heard. Jena got all eight badges."

What! Jena got all eight? Already? That means she's going to compete to the Crystal Leage. That must be the fastest region Jack and Raichu has never heard of.

Yo-Yo Man: "The reason is because she had to go that fast. How is my wife feeling? Still Poison?"

Well, I did forget that his wife is poison from Eggman. What did Eggman did to her?

Yo-Yo Man: "I hear. Well, I promise my students I have to trian them. And tell my wife..."I'm sorry." (hangs up)

Well, we continue with Jack and Raichu, and things aren't looking good. At least Jack is back on his feet. But not again. No, it's not that part the Jack is knocked out. It's this...

Ursaring: (on Jack's whole body, only on Jack's back and his legs, bored)

Jack: (trying to escape) "Errr! ERRRR!"

Raichu: (pulling Jack out) "Errr! ERRRRR!"

Ursaring: "Come on kid. Their's nothing you can do." (picking his left ear)

Ewww. He's picking his ear.

Ursaring: "Their's still time for you to turn back."

Jack: (brakes free, but flys to the wall, lands, turn towards the Ursaring in postion)

Raichu: (fly towards the wall)

FWOMP!

Raichu: (falls on the board)

Jack: "I am not going down, that easy."

Ursaring: (gets on his feet, stares at Jack, in postion) "Very well."

Jack: (charing towards Ursaring) "YAAAAHHHH!"

Ursaring: (counter attack)

Jack: (jumps in air, gets behind Ursaring)

Ursaring: (surprise) "!"

You should know how much an Ursaring weights.

Jack: (grabs the Ursaring) "ERRR!"

Ursaring: (turn his head behind) "AGH!"

Jack: (lifts Ursaring in the air) "HAAAH!"

Whao! Jack's strength's is that strong!

Jack: (throws the Ursaring towards the river) "YAAAH!"

Ursaring: (fly towards the river) "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

SPLASH! Wow! I didn't know Jack was that strong. Remember, he's from Clock Town, and his tribe of the Clavants, when his memeory grows, so does Jack. So since Jack's memory is growing, he's getting stronger.

Ursaring: (reached to the surface, shaking out of the water, and looks at Jack and Raichu) "You may pass. But remember that it's too late to turn back."

The board walk is complete. Jack and Raichu can cross now. It seems the board walk was underwater the whole time.

Jack and Raichu: (walked through the boardwalk, going to the next trail)

Well, that was good match against. On the mountain is a trail, that will lead our heroes to the true path. Well, at least it's just training. Walking would take to long, but climbing works. It would be easyer if Jack and Raichu just keep walking. Unless Jack did forget something.

Jack and Raichu: (still walking, but stepped on something)

It's rocks. All over the trail.

Jack and Raichu: (feels the pain, of their foots) "YOW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh! Ow!" (hops away from the trail, and ends up away from the rocks, sits down, and take out of the rocks out of their foots)

Who ever new they're bear footed.

Jack: "If I am going to wear shoes instead, take them anyway." (gets up, walks through the trail)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, stares straight)

That is where that...say, isn't that the same old person Jack and Raichu met. He must be holding a staff. A staff that is holding two buckets of full water. I guess he must of be holding it the back of his shoulder.

Jack: (runs up to the old man, but only walks because the old person is in the way) "Excuse me. I am in a hurry."

Old Man: "I'm in a hurry too."

Jack: "Please, can you hurry. The sun is going down."

Old Man: (stops, trys to turn towards Jack, but swings his staff at him)

Jack: (stops, dodges the staff)

Old Man: (turn towards Jack) "You are a rude person. You don't have enough time to help an old person."

Jack: "Alright."

Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Jack: "Can I, help you?"

Old Man: (throws his staff to Jack)

Jack: (catches the staff, puts it the back of his shoulder, holding it) "!"

Old Man: (pulls his cane) "Right this way." (walks to the trail)

Jack: (follows the old man, still holding the back of the staff)

Raichu: (stares at the old man)

It seems that the important part that you must respect your elders. Is it another training, or just helping an old person. It seems that it reached at fork on the road.

Jack and the Old Man: (stops between the two passages)

Old Man: "Well, we're here. (turn towards Jack, points to the left passage, the one with the red post) "Here's your path. The one with the cave."

Jack: (gives the staff back to the Old Man, walks to the left passage that leads to the caves)

(Second Trail)

You sure it's safe? Because it's kinda dark. The end of the passage is a candle.

Jack and Raichu: (walks through the cave)

The candle is making light. But the cave continues.

Jack and Raichu: (stops at the candle)

Jack: (confused) "That is it? This is where it leads?"

This is where it creeps our heroes. Like Hissing. SSSsssssssssssssssssss.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "!" (looks around)

A person in a cloak was the one who's hissing.

Man in a Cloak: "Sssssssssss. I, am the "Guardian of the Caves"." (takes his cloak off, reveals himslef)

What a second! He's no human, he's a reptilian snake. Snake! What is he. He's purple all over, like a Serviper.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Serviper)

Jack: (found something about his eyes) "(Gasp!)" "Your blind! Just like Jena!"

How could I forget, Jena is blind, and so does the Serviper. Looks like Serviper's eyes are messed up, means that he's blind.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other)

Raichu: "Well, at least we know one rule. "We are not allowed to fight "Blind People"." (looks back at the blind Serviper)

Blind Serviper: (blows off the candle's light) "Now we can fightsssss. You can trusssss, your eyessss."

Now the whole cave is covered in darkness. Jack and Raichu become blind as a Zubat.

Jack and Raichu: (looks around, cannot fight the blind Serviper)

Serviper: "You cannot find messssss."

Jack: "Now what?"

Serviper: (slithers behind Jack) "Ssssss."

Jack: "!" (turn towards the back)

Serviper: (attacks Jack)

POW!

Jack: (back damage) "EGH!" (turns the back again, still found nothing again)

Serviper: "You cannot trust your eyesssssss. You don't need to seessss."

Jack: "Alright." (relaxed, calm, closed his eyes)

All of Jack's vision is still covered in darkness, except his body. And his buddy Raichu.

Serviper: (comes closer to Jack)

Jack: (opens his eyes, grabbed Serviper) "Gotcha!"

Serviper: (grabbed, shocked) "!"

Alright Jack! The candle is back to light. That means Jack has past the, "Never use the eyes" test.

Serviper: (back to his spot) "You've pastssss the testssss. (put back on his cloak) "The trail will take you outsss sidessss."

Jack and Raichu: (walks out of the cave, continue the trail)

I'm glad that the cave part is over. Outside, Jack and Raichu continues on the trail to the master. It seems as though Jack and Raichu reached to the feet of 500 feet. Only 200 feet to go. The only way next to get to the master, is by climing on the rocks. But it would be easy to use a flying pok'emon, but it's limity can only reach to 100 feet.

Jack and Raichu: (stops to where the next part is, starts climbing to the top)

Well, something can stop Jack's and Raichu's tracks.

Jack and Raichu: (stops, spotted someone on the cliff)

It's the old man. The same one from the one with the cliff, and the one with the stacue.

Old Man: (making a straw hat, out of straws)

These straws grow from the ground. It seems he use them to make himself a hat.

Jack: (confuse) "You again?"

Old Man: "Well, it seems you've reached this far."

Jack and Raichu: (gets up to the cliff, sits near the Old Man)

Jack: "How did you get here?"

Old Man: "It's quite simple. I climbed."

Jack: "Well, how long do I have to reach to the master?"

Old Man: "Untill you'll make it. Their is the last trail."

Jack: "Okay." (gets back to climbing) "Thank you!"

Raichu: (follows Jack) "Good Bye!"

Going straight up to 600 feet.

(Third Trail)

This is the next trail. This doesn't look easy. In the middle of the place, is huge, and covered is bamboo trees. I think they're suppose to stand on them. Ninjas use these to balance. Their is another post entrence, and the farther from up ahead of the bamboo trees is the exit post. The left side is a tree.

Jack and Raichu: (stop behind of the post)

This is where it gets crasy. You remember about Monkeys? Well, it's an Aipom. The Grabbing Pok'emon. I bet Jena never seen this coming. This one has a third hand, but it's like a yellow glove and it's body is purple.

Aipom: (was on the tree, but now on the post) "Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the Aipom, surprise)

Aipom: (looks at both Jack and Raichu) "I, am the guardian of the trees."

Jack: (got tired of it, figures out what is Aipom's going to say) "(sigh)" "And if I want to get to the master, I have to defeat you."

Aipom: (surprise, jumps on the closer Bamboo Tree) "! How did you know I'm going to say? Do you think what I'm going to say next?"

Jack: (looks down, sweat-drop) "I must be a good warrior if I defeated the bear and the snake." (looks back at Aipom)

Aipom: (cheerful) "Ho Ho Ho Ho! I must be surprise. Would you like some tea before you battle?"

Although, you have to battle it over the trees.

Jack and Raichu: (walks on the Bamboo Tree platform)

Jack: "Well, I will have some tea after the battle." (stays still, almost slip off)

Raichu: (stays still)

Aipom: (trys to stop Jack and Raichu) "Oh! No no no! We don't need to fight. Would life some tea?"

Jack: "Look, I just need to head to the master, and train there."

Aipon: (ready to battle) "So, you want to get there. Yes? Let's being!"

Jack and Raichu: (charges towards Aipom)

Aipom: (charges towards Jack and Raichu)

The battle begins. This can take a bit long. Remember, it's for people 9 to up. If anyone believes this is real, could send kids to the hospitle. So maybe it would be easy if you stay away from the violence. Things can get ugly.

Jack: (starts to attack)

Jack missed.

Aipom: (dodge it by jumping in the air)

Raichu: (jumps in the air, after Aipom)

Aipom: (dives down)

Raichu: (try to grab Aipom, but missed)

Jack: (watch Aipoms moves)

Aipom: (lands on Jack's face, waves at Raichu)

Jack: (blind, cannot see, trys to grab Aipom)

Raichu: (dives towards Aipom)

Here comes Raichu.

Aipom: (moves out of the way, leading Jack as a direct target)

Jack: (spotted Raichu coming)

BING! Ouch, leading Jack and Raichu like a head bash.

Raichu: (land on the bamboo platform, felt his head in pain)

Jack: (felt his head, pain)

Aipom: (lands on the bamboo platform) "Give it up. You can't win."

Jack: (snap out of it, turn towards Aipom) "Want to try-" (about to slip) "Tryyyyy-" (fell, grabs the pipe trees) "Whao!"

Raichu: (shakes out of it, spotted Jack at the bottom)

Aipom: (gets near Jack)

Whao! That was close!

Jack: (hanging on)

Aipom: (looks at Jack) "You see. Even without a tail, (shows off with a tail, infront of Jack's nose) "You won't succed."

Jack: (mad, bite Aipom's tail)

CHOMP!

Aipom: (monkey screech, that his tail is biten)

Jack: (jumps out, lands on the bamboo trees)

Aipom: (jumps out, lands on the bamboo trees, in postion)

Jack: "Well, you know what they say."

Aipom: (charging towards Jack)

Jack: (jumps back down) "Monkey see." (pulls one of the bamboo tree)

Aipom: (haults)

Jack: "Monkey do!" (release the bamboo tree)

WHAM! I get it, Jack was grabbing one of the bamboo tree, next he bends it back and put two of his feet on the bamboo trees, then he release to sent that monkey fly high. That was a smart move.

Aipom: (falls off the bamboo trees, and falls his body on the ground. Gets up proud, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Ho Ho Ho Ho. Very good. You may past, and get to the master." (snaps his fingures)

A group of Bamboo Trees create a path, that can get to the true master.

Jack and Raichu: (continue the trail by going over the bamboo trees, getting to the master)

It's almost sun down. Only 25 feet to go. It's only the steps away. The true master must be at the biggest dojo no-one can see. Jack and Raichu are almost completed, then when he reach to the dojo, Jack and Raichu is going to be trained. But their is going to be a big surprise.

Jack and Raichu: (stops at stair, looks up at that big dojo)

Jack: "There it is. Ki-Low-Knee's Dojo."

Raichu: "Let us go see him."

Jack and Raichu: (walks up stairs)

Jack: "You know Raichu, I think it looks to easy."

Raichu: (stares at Jack, confuse) "Well why?"

Sudden, a rope it going towards Jack and Raichu. It tide both of them up.

Jack and Raichu: (caught, tide up. Shocked)

Jack: "What!"

Raichu: "What the!"

I think Jack can remember who that person is.

Jack: (turn towards who threw the rope, and tided them up, mad) "I new it! Seymour!"

What! It was Seymour all this time! Why would Peter be here?

Jack: "What are you doing here?"

Peter: "Don't you see Jack. I came to train with the true master. Instead of you."

I forgot, Jack left his items back to his locker. But where did Peter get that rope?

Peter: (smirks) "So now, say good bye."

Jack: (cuts the rope, by unting) "Want to repeat that?"

Peter: (jumps)

Jack and Raichu: (free, watch Peter's moves)

Peter: (behind Jack) "But can you do this?" (pulled his staff out, attacks Jack in the back)

POW!

Jack: (ouch! almost fell straight down, turn towards Peter)

Raichu: (shock) "HEY!" (mad at Peter) "Why You!" (jumps towards Peter) "YAAAWW!"

Peter: (bored at Raichu, use his staff to attack Raichu)

WHAM!

Raichu: (damage) "AGH!"

Peter: (calls Jack) "Hey Jack...catch." (swings his staff on Raichu)

POW!

Raichu: (damage that fast, flys towards Jack) "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Jack: (seeing Raichu coming) "!"

WHAM!

Jack: (massive damaged from Raichu, falls off the stairs) "Ohhhh."

! I can't believe it!

Jack and Raichu: (falls straight to the ground)

Peter: (looks at Jack and Raichu, mean look)

Jack and Raichu: (on the ground, Knocked Out)

What! This cannot happen!

Peter: "I new it. (walks upstairs) "Nobody wants to train a fool like you. I shall be trained by the ture master."

I guess...I guess that's it for Jack's adventures. This cannot be happening.

Old Man: (appeares out of no-wheres. Bringing Jack's and Raichu's encourage, use his cane to life Jack's face) "Raise warrior. You must continue your battles. You cannot let him win."

Jack and Raichu: (awaken)

Jack: "But, (looks at the old man, weak) "He is to powerful. I cannot win."

Old Man: (looks at Jack) "Jack, don't let his training defeat you. You remember your training. The one when you battle against "The Bear, The Snake, and The Monkey." You must remember your training."

Jack and Raichu: (got their encouragement back)

(Near the Dojo, with Peter)

Peter: (already put his staff up, calling Ki-Low-Knee) "Master! I have come this way to train with you."

Jack, Raichu, and the Old Man: (reached past the stair, looks at Peter)

Jack: "Peter!"

Peter: (turn towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (points at him) "You are only ready when the master is ready."

Peter: (pulled his staff out again) "You just won't quit."

Old Man: (throws his staff to Jack)

Jack: (catch the old man's staff, in fight postion) "I am the one, here to challange you."

Peter: (charges towards Jack) "Try Me!"

Jack: "You forget, (counter attack) "I am a Jedi!"

A gust of wind blows Peter off guard.

Peter: (stands off guard, not blown away)

Jack: (jumps in the air)

Raichu: (springs into action)

Peter: (only watch Jack) "Is that it?"

Old Man: "Claws, of the striking Bear!"

Jack: (dives towards Peter) "Now!"

Raichu: (tide up Peter with it's tail)

Peter: (blocks the attack from Jack's move) "What? That's it?"

Jack: (grabs Peter on the chest) "No. This!" (spins around, along with Peter) "E-HA!" (throws him)

Peter: (thrown, slided on the ground)

Raichu: (have already untide Peter, near Jack)

Peter: (gets up) "True, but how can you fight, when you cannot see." (activates his smoke bomb)

Their is smoke spread everywhere, surrounding Jack, Raichu, and Peter.

Jack: "I do not need to see."

Old Man: "Strike, of the slithering Serpant."

Jack and Raichu: (closed their eyes)

The whole background become black (except Jack's and Raichu's body remain). Then Peter appeares.

Jack: (opens his eyes) "Gotcha!" (strikes behind him, found Peter)

POW!

Peter: (felt his head, feeling a bit painful) "Errr. I cannot believe it." (sense something wrong)

It's a version shadow of Raichu. It's still in smoke, do you can only see the shadow.

Peter: "Pafetic, (swings his staff towards the shadow) "Mortal!"

The smoke clear, but it seems Raichu isn't the shadow.

Peter: (confuse) "What!"

Raichu: (statics Peter) "Raiiii-CHUUU!"

Peter: (electriuted, hold it's grip) "Errrrrrrr."

The smoke cleared.

Jack and Raichu: (back near each other)

Old Man: "Power, of the lemer!"

Jack: (in postion) "Let us continue."

Peter: (mad now) "Bring it, you brat!"

Jack: (jumps in the air, then dives towards Peter)

Peter: (looks at Jack, smirks) "Again? Pafetic Mortal." (gets in postion)

Jack and Peter are getting closer.

Peter: _("Gotcha!")_ (swings his staff)

WHOOSH! ...Jack vanished.

Jack: (vanished out of no-wheres)

Peter: (confused) "Huh? Where did he go?"

Jack: (hanging on to the staff) "You miss me."

Peter: (hear that voice) "!" (turn towards his staff, found Jack) "Hey! Get off of my staff!"

Jack: (jumps off, on the rail of the dojo) "Ho Ho! You cannot touch the monkey." (holds on balance)

Peter: (mad) "True, (charges towards Jack) "But my staff will attack instead."

Jack: (ready to dodge the staffs Peter trys to attack)

Peter: (attacks Jack with his staff)

When ever Peter trys to attack Jack, he keeps missing. If Peter keeps this up, he will never touch Jack.

Peter: (trying to hit Jack with a staff, but keeps missing) "Er! Hold Still!"

Jack: (jumps on the pole, pulls down) "Monkey See, Monkey Do!" (release it)

WHAM!

Peter: (ouch on the head, stuned, felt his head) "Errrr."

Jack: (lands on the ground, performs the Force, Push)

Whao! Aero element move.

Peter: (blown away, off the mountain) "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Hurray! Peter is gone!"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder) "Alright!"

Jack: (walks up to the ledge to where Peter is gone, happy) "I, am gald he is gone. I hope Jena will try and someday defeat her own rival."

Ooops, I forgot. Remember Jack's first kiss from Jena? Well, if Jack say good things about Jena that one female girl kiss's Jack's lips, gets it's Lucks increase every fast. That mean good luck.

Raichu: (looks down over the ledge) "Yeah, let us hope Jena gets luck then we do."

Jack: (turns away, about to stop about 4 feet)

Peter: (appeares by jumping in the high air, anger) "You're not going to get away that easy!"

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Peter, shocked)

Jack: "What!"

Raichu: "He just would not quit!"

Peter: (dives Jack, about to attack him with a long sword)

What! He has a long sword! Jack, Raichu, Look Out!

Jack: (pulls his staff out, was about to defend himself and his pok'emon)

That things may go good.

Old Man: (used his cane to stop Peter's attack, mad at him)

Whao! What a minute...could that old man be, "Ki-Low-Knee?"

Old Man: (move Peter's sword away, mad at Peter) "You shall never train with true master with that attidute! A monster like you should learn good respect. Their for, I shall banish you off my mountain."

Whao! He is Ki-Low-Knee! That must be big words.

Peter: (a bit mad, cannot talk back. Lost his guard)

Ki-Low-Knee: "You are banish out of my mountain. I will not train a mad person who wanted vengence."

Peter: "Fine." (walks back down stair)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise about Ki-Low-Knee)

Jack: "I...cannot believe it. You are the true master. But why would you never tell me?"

Ki-Low-Knee: (walks back to his dojo) "You never asked. (stops at his door, turn towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (stares at Jack, felt guilty)

Jack: "That would mean, you are the true master all the time. I am, sorry."

Ki-Low-Knee: (happy) "Haaa. Young warrior. I accpet your apoligize. But are you ready to train?"

Jack: (pulls out Ki-Low-Knee's staff, deicided to give it back to him) "Here. I guess you need this."

Ki-Low-Knee: "Thank you Young One. I am guessing you must be "The Lost Heir of the Hero"." (gets his staff)

Jack: "How, did you know?"

Raichu: (looks at Ki-Low-Knee)

Ki-Low-Knee: "I have heard you want to save the planet. Are you ready to train?"

Jack: (has Peter's staff, bows to Ki-Low-Knee) "I am ready to train."

And so, Jack and Ki-Low-Knee starts training to continue untill Jack gets a Blue Belt. It may take long, but this is training.

Jack: (still training, has a question) "But why would me and Raichu need to get to your mountain before nightfall."

Ki-Low-Knee: (still training, answer Jack's question) "Because it is easyer to see the path."

Well, when we're about to see the next episode, Jack will earn the Blue Belt. Will he? Find out next time on the next episode.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu meets the true master, known as the great teacher, "Ki-Low-Knee".

-Jack trained off against the Bear, the Snake, and the Lemor.

-Untill Peter have to ruin the fun, but become defeated again.


	46. Chapter 46

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 46

Tae-Kwon-Leap II

After returning from the true master and his island, but known as the great teacher, "Ki-Low-Knee", Jack and Raichu return back to Mirage Island. But not alone, they will bring a friend. It is noon, the students are doing their training, untill one succed his training.

Ed: (beating up every student on the ground)

Students: (beaten badly, cannot move from the ground)

It seems Ed Gruberman, the worst student, is beating the students this fast.

Ed: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, injoying himslef) "See, The best defense is a go o-fense. I told you!"

And Ed Gruberman is not alone either. You see, he brung his teacher, "Mel, the cook on Alice." I see Yo-Yo Man is watching the battle. Where is Jack, Raichu, and their friend? The battle is too quick.

Mel: (tooks at Yo-Yo Man, kind of like a mean person) "Well. What do I tell. (snapped his fingure) "Now make with jewel. You, have lost the bet."

Boy: (stops Mel, sound like a 12 year old) "True, but it is use, as a self-defense."

Yo-Yo Man, Ed, and Mel: (turn towards the boy)

Why, it's Jack, Raichu, and thier friend, "Ki-Low-Knee." They have finaly arrive, and Jack's belt is a Blue Belt. No wonder the training worked.

Jack: "As you can see Ed," (walks up to Ed Gruberman) "Tae-Kwon-Leap is the wine of purity, not the vinegar of hostility." (stops about 3 feet)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

Ed: (looks at Jack, mean) "Well, why don't you show me the moves you do?"

Mel: (agrees with Ed Gruberman) "A brillent idea. Then how bout a challange?" (gets near his student, still looks at Ki-Low-Knee) "I see you have trained your student. But how about a real challange? My student against your student. How about it, Ki-Low-Knee?"

Ki-Low-Knee: (get near his student, stares at Mel) "Very well. But, let me tell you, that you have not trained your student."

Mel and Ed: (hear that word, in anger) "! Errrr!"

It seems Jack Davis from Clock Town Vs Ed Gruberman from Mel the cook on Alice's class. It seems Ki-Low-Knee and Mel the cook on Alice are rivals. And what goes above is Ki-Low-Knee. Both of the teachers and their student goes to their courners. Jack to the red, and Ed to the blue.

Ki-Low-Knee: (talks with Jack) "Now Jack, remember your training. The moves you have learned on my island. You can do this."

Jack: (ready, nodd at his teacher, goes to arena)

Mel: (chats to Ed) "Now remember the moves I tought you. Show that freak you're a black belt!"

Ed: (nodd at his teacher, goes to arena)

Jack and Ed: (stare each other, ready to battle)

Yo-Yo Man: (gets in the middle between Jack and Ed) "Now you two. I want a good clean battle. Don't make a mess, or I'll force you. (gets to the judges spot, lifts his right arm) "From the west side, "Jack."

Jack: (in postion)

Yo-Yo Man: (puts the right arm down, goes to the left arm) "From the east, "Ed Gruberman."

Ed: (in postion)

Yo-Yo Man: "Now no spreading blood all over my floor. (put both arms down) "When ready? Begin!"

The battle starts!

Jack and Ed: (attacks each other, in Tae-Kwon-Leap Moves)

Jack: (remembers his training well)

It looks like Ed is the one who is getting wooped. Go Jack!

Raichu and the rest of Yo-Yo Man's students: (chears for Jack)

Raichu: "Go Jack! Make Jena Proud!"

Jack: (doing his moves)

Ed: (doing his worst moves that are stupid)

They can keep going and again, and again. Untill one thing stopped Ed Gruberman.

Jack: (calls out the word) "Boot to the Head!" (kicks Ed in the head)

FWOMP BOOM!

Ed: (ouch, pain on the floor with a lump on the head) "Ow. Why do I always get booted on the head?" (gets back on his feet, continuing the battle)

Jack: (now dodges Ed's moves)

Wow! They can keep this up. But what they can do is cheer only Jack's side.

Jack: (counter attack)

BAM!

Ed: (slides down, damage) "AGH!" (gets back up, continues)

Jack: (blocks it, but slides towards Yo-Yo Man) "EH!"

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (catches Jack, stares at him)

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you okay?"

Jack: (gets up) "I am alright. But I am damage."

Yo-Yo Man: "I know you are. Now get back into the action, I kept this floor clean. No bloods."

Jack: (gets back real up, charges towards Ed)

Finaly, this is going to be good.

Ed: (attacked towards the spears, looks at them, grabs one of them, and throws it towards Jack like he is going to defeat him) "Dodge this!"

The spear is in good angle. If it hits Jack, then Jack is killed.

Jack: (knows it coming, catches the spear with a right hand)

Whao! That was close!

Jack: (use it as a staff)

Ed: (found Starangs, grabs 10 of them, and throws them at Jack)

Hey! Ed Gruberman is cheating! The starangs are going towards Jack.

Jack: (blocks the starangs with the spear)

Lucky no-one got hurt.

Ed: (charges towards Jack)

Jack: (drops the spear, perform the final move)

BING! Ding Ding Ding!

Jack: (used his head, he was raming Ed the whole time, survive)

Ed: (on the ground, defeated)

I'm glad their is no blood of the show. Because if it was, then the screen we're watcher is covered in blood. It got everyone surprise. That means Jack won the battle.

Jack: (doing his winnning pose: like Mario, pulls back, spins his fist, then throws punch, spoke Mario) "Yes! I'm zee winner!"

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (walks up to Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well done. (turn towards to Mel) "And as for you."

Mel: (gets to his defeated student, shock, bends his knees)

Ki-Low-Knee: (gets near Yo-Yo Man, looks at Mel) "Learn this defeat well Mel."

Yo-Yo Man: "Correct. Now go back to where you came from, and get back to cooking."

Mel: (starts an evil laugh) "..He he he. Ha ha ha." (turn towards Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Ki-Low-Knee) "You don't understand. He, is just a puppet. I'm using him to defeat everyone. But you don't understand. (his eyes are glowing red) "I, am not Mel, the cook on alice. I, am a monster!" (transforms)

I new their's something wrong. This is no human being, he's a demon! He has alot of hands, about 6 hands, and use swords. He's like Shiva Swords!

Mel: "Now, you will suffer for defeat!"

Yo-Yo Man: (calls the students) "Everyone! Get out of here!"

Students: (runs away)

Jack and Raichu: (stares at Mel the monster)

Ki-Low-Knee: (looks at Mel, then looks at Jack, calls him) "Jack! Raichu!" (throws his staff)

Jack and Raichu: (hears Ki-Low-Knee, spotted his staff)

Jack: (catches the staff, confuse)

Ki-Low-Knee: "Use it against Mel. This this will defeat him with alot of blows."

Jack: (nodd, stares at Mel, ready to attack)

Raichu: (stares at Mel, ready to fight)

Jack: (strikes Mel, with the staff) "Fra! Fra A Toya! Fra A SOW!"

Mel: (damaged from the staff) "Agh! (blocks it with his swords) "You cannot defeat me! Because you're a worthless! FREAK!" (attacks)

Jack: (blocks the swords with the staff) "I shall say this now! DON'T! CALL! ME! A! (counter attack) "FREEEEAK!"

WHAM!

Mel: (damage badly) "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

Jack: (raged, attacks Mel with a rapid fire staff) "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mel: (trys to counter attack, fails, being attack)

Wow! Jack must be real raged, when you call Jack a freak, he gets raged.

Mel: (alot damage, being weak)

Jack: (commands Raichu) "Finish Him!"

Raichu: (Thunder) "RAIIII-CHUUUUU!" (blast a thunder attack on Mel)

Mel: (take a static damage, monster yell) "AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" (still standing)

Jack: (charges towards Mel, thrust away) "YAAAAAAAA!"

BING! ...Whao!

Mel: (defeated) "AAAAGGGHHH! AAAGGGGHHH! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" (exploded)

BOOM! WHA-HOOOO! Mel is finaly gone! Jack, Raichu! You win! EXP 1000. Level Ups.

Jack and Raichu: (looks straight)

Yo-Yo Man and Ki-Low-Knee: (was watching Jack's and Raichu's battle.)

(Final Fantasy Victory Music)

Jack: (victory pose: spins the staff around, throws up in the air, catches it, then complete)

Raichu: (jumps, doing backflips, then spins in his natural pose) "He-YA!"

Way to go Jack! Way to go Raichu!

Jack and Raichu: (walks up to Yo-Yo Man and Ki-Low-Knee)

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't know what to say Jack, but,"

Jack and Raichu: (stops about 2 feet, looks at the both of them)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well done. Me and Ki-Low-Knee are very proud. And I'm glad you didn't destory my dojo."

Every students return back to the dojo. Except that Ed Gruberman was an imposter, not a human but a puppet. It seems that the dojo is clearn. That would mean this, Mel the cook on Alice is gone forever, Ki-Low-Knee returns to his island, and for Jack and Raichu is ready to the next training.

Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Jack and Raichu) "Well done. I am very impressed that you're trained by Ki-Low-Knee. But now is the next training."

Jack and Raichu: (are ready)

Yo-Yo Man: "I want you to, (points to a furry creature that eats nuts and brown) "Talk to Qurrel."

Awsome! Qurrel, the Nutter Eater Pok'emon. This pok'emon is just a normal that only eats Nuts. This pok'emon gathers nuts to hibrnate. When it's in danger, it gets in a tree hole, and hide. But this looks easy, it can be discover in this region. Insted of Squrrel, it's Qurrel. It's about 15 inches tall. It's like Pichu's size. On this, I think Jack and Raichu needs to speak Danto. Danto can understand people if you don't understand what they're saying.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Qurrel)

Jack: (gets his voice ready) "A-hem." (going to speak Danto) ""

Qurrel: (gots Jack's attention. Looks at him)

Jack: (continues speaking Danto) ""

Qurrel: "Qurrel! Qurrel Qurrel Qurrel Qurrel." (goes away, back to his habbitat)

Jack: (impressed of himself) "Hey! I spoke Danto."

Raichu: (spoke Danto too) "" (surprise at himself) ""

Yo-Yo Man: (nodd at Jack and Raichu) "Very good. Now, I want you two, on your next training.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Your next training, is to walk through a wall." (shows Jack and Raichu a wall)

Jack and Raichu: (walks up to the wall, and stops infront of it about 1 feet, then looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (nodd at Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (nodd back, turn towards the wall)

Jack: (his forehead thing turns blue, then his whole body turns blue, starts walk through the wall)

Raichu: (his whole body is blue)

Jack and Raichu: (walk right past through the wall)

I...I...I don't believe it! Jack's and Raichu's body turns blue. When his forehead symbol turns to blue, means he can transform to a Jedi Master. Could it be, that Jack is a monster too? It cannot be, because Jack is just human.

Jack and Raichu: (walks through the entrence, enters back in the dojo)

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack and Raichu return) "I have seen you can turn into a Jedi Master. Now for the final move."

Jack and Raichu: (walks back to Yo-Yo Man, gets to about 3 feet)

Yo-Yo Man: "I will teach you, Wall Kick."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, looked at each other, then back at Yo-Yo Man)

So, Yo-Yo Man can teach Jack and Raichu how to jump on the wall, next kick it, then jump to the other side to get higher. This might work...I think.

Yo-Yo Man: (shows Jack and Raichu a huge wall that are close together about 3 feet) "Now go. The final training awaits!"

Jack and Raichu: (runs to the wall, gets between them, gets ready to perform the move)

Jack: "Ready!"

Raichu: (nodd) "Ready!"

Jack: (jumps to the left)

Raichu: (jumps to the right)

Jack: (wall kick, reach to the right)

Raichu: (wall kick, reach to the left)

Jack: (wall kick, reach to the left)

Raichu: (wall kick, reach to the right)

Jack and Raichu: (keeps repeating)

Wow! If they keep that up. They can reach to the top soon. First 30, then 40, 50, 60, 70. Look at them go. Come on Jack, come on Raichu, your almost there. 80, 90, 100!

Jack and Raichu: (reach on the ledge, climb up, made it)

Well, at least that was fun. Jack has a long way to get to the bottom.

Jack and Raichu: (looks down at the ledge, spotted Yo-Yo Man)

It seems as though Yo-Yo Man looks like a little black dot. Now if only Jack and Raichu can reach to the bottom.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, has an idea, nodded)

Jack: (jumps to the left all, looks at Raichu)

I bet I know how they are going to get down!

Jack and Raichu: (jumps down, their left hand on the wall, and their left foot for balance)

It's a wall slide! If they reach to the bottom like last time, then they don't have to use robot hands. Only past 10 feet each, and Jack and Raichu are dropping fast. Only 20 to go, this must be fun. That would mean that Jack is going to get an Orange Belt. If Jack completes Tae-Kwon-Leap, then it's going to be a Black Belt. Only 50 to go. They already past 60 feet, meaning they need to past 40 feet. Wow! Jack and Raichu can get to the bottom.

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack and Raichu coming down) "Aw, their they are."

It's only 10 for feet.

Jack and Raichu: (landed, gets up, stares at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well done. I see you have past Tae-Kwon-Leap 2. The reason is because if you keep this up. Your going to get a Black Belt." (pulls out the Orange Belt)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Orange Belt, surprise)

This is it, only two more belts to past, to become a Black Belt.

Yo-Yo Man: (gives it to Jack) "Jack, you earned it."

Jack: (takes the Orange Belt, replace the Blue Belt for the Orange Belt)

Now that Jack earns the Orange Belt, he does need two more belts to go.

Yo-Yo Man: "Now, if you excuse me," (turns away, walks to the phone) "I will make a phone call."

(With Yo-Yo Man, on the phone)

Yo-Yo Man: (calling Jeff) "Hello, Jeff? Yes. This is me, Yo-Yo Man. So, she is compting the Crystal Region after all. Listen, will you go check on my wife, because I am going to have a long time, be with my student. You want to know his name? Well, this is easy. The Pok'emon Empire who will stop the war, and make villans go away, "Jack Davis". Pok'emon Warrior."

Jack and Raichu: (stands on the roof, looking straight)

Yo-Yo Man: "But, I will be here very long. The reason, is because I still need him to train. And like I said, can you tell my wife I am sorry I missed her. But I'll just stick with Jack, untill his training is complete. For now Jeff, take good card of the berry shop, the gym, and my Wife. I will be going now. Farewell." (hangs up)

So, it was his wife. He really miss her mad, but as promise, he will continue training Jack, untill he becomes a black belt.

Jack: _("Raichu, we will continue our journeys. All we need, is to see a shrine of "Strength and Skill Shrine", so we con become even stronger. I promise you that.")_

But for now, Jack and Raichu need to rest, and going straight to the inn.

(Inside the Inn)

But what is this, a Hero sleeping early? I quess he and his Raichu must be exhausted from all that work, but for now, Jack and Raichu will continue his training and get better sleep. With a slumber in nightfall, he gots a long way to go to become a Black Belt. But what about becoming a pok'emon master?

Jack and Raichu: (sleeps on the bed)

Jack and Raichu, be sure to practice well. Because it will not be easy to battle against the next Gymleader. Will he? Or he can make a mistake. Well, we will see it on the next episode of Pok'emon: Hero Quest of episode 47. Let's just let Jack and Raichu sleep so that they can become better. Good Bye.

Notes:

-Jack defeated both Ed Gruberman and Mel the cook on Alice.

-Jack can speak Danto now.

-Jack's and Raichu's training are almost complete. They past Tae-Kwon-Leap II.

-Jack earns the Orange Belt


	47. Chapter 47

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 47

The Shen-Gong-Wus

Orange Belt is complete. All Jack need is the Red Belt. It seems Jack and Raichu are getting stronger when ever they get to the Black Belt. Now the next training is about using weapons. I have no idea what weapon Jack will use, then the training will be completed, kinda.

Yo-Yo Man: (gets infront of Jack and Raichu, prepare the next training)

Jack and Raichu: (infront of Yo-Yo Man, looking at him, ready)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay Jack. You want to know what your next training is?"

Jack and Raichu: (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you sure you want to know what your next training is?"

Jack and Raichu: (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, your next training is," (pulls out a broom) "Clean up the weapon room."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "...?"

What? The next training is cleaning? I don't get it. Why would Yo-Yo Man's traing is cleaning?

Yo-Yo Man: "The training is cleaning. I need you to clean every weapon and the walls. (gives it to Jack) "I need my weapons to be spot-less. But don't even try to say my weapon's name. If you do, then I'll force you to clean everything in my dojo. You get it? Now start cleaning." (walks off)

Jack and Raichu: (see Yo-Yo Man left, looked at each other, goes straight to the weapon's room)

If Jack did say one of the weapons, then that would mean he has to clean up all the mess he made. It seems that their is a lot of weapons in here. Jack and Raichu doesn't know where to start.

Yo-Yo Man: (opens the door) "Jack, Raichu, I almost forgot. (pulls out a square that can be make water) "Here, you might need this along."

Jack: (takes the weird object, confuse) "What is it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "It is an object that can create water. It must soak water, and use this." (brings out a buckey, place it on the ground) "You are going to need this. Now start cleaning." (walks away, closed the door)

Oh great, that square object that can soak water, known as a spunge. A blue square with tiny holes. A bucket to make water be soak, and let it become wet, and a broom to sweep the dust out. I guess this is cleaning.

Jack and Raichu: (towards straight of the room)

Jack: (turns on the lights)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at the weapons) "!"

Wow! Look at all of the weapons Yo-Yo Man has. All of the weapons, including the ones with stones that have animal symbol. Do you think we should remove all the stuff first? Because it would be easy, so that Jack and Raichu cannot get the weapons wet.

Jack and Raichu: (walks up to the first weapon)

Now, the first weapon looks like a coin, and the decration is red.

Jack: (reads the first item) "Mantis Flip Coin."

This makes Jack and Raichu curius. Why would a coin have a name? Then right behind them, about 2 feet away looks like a comb.

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the weird comb)

Jack: (picks up the comb, turn towards the door, then looks at the note that was placed) "Tangle Web Comb."

That is where it's going to get a big surprise.

Jack: (looks at the comb, say the line) "Tangle Web Comb!"

That weapon glows gold, and shot out brown strings towards the door.

Yo-Yo Man: (opens the door, enters the room) "So, how are you..." (caught by the brown strings) "!"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "!" (scared)

Jack: "Uh-Oh!"

Raichu: "Yikes!"

Yep, it tided up Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu, a little mad) "Well, I hope you're pretty happy that you have found my "Shen-Gong-Wus". I see you have discover the "Tangle Web Comb."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well yes. This weapon will tie an oppoent up. But it seems that you relax and let it on me." (breaks free)

SNAP!

Yo-Yo Man: "So, if you said all of my Shen-Gong-Wu names, I'll force you to clean up all the mess. (gets up to Jack about 2 feet, snatches the Tangle Web Comb) "However," (puts it back it it's right spot) "You are forbid to touch and say it's name. Got it?"

Jack and Raichu: (nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Good. (walks up to the door) "Oh, one more thing. Do not try them out yet. (turn his head at Jack and Raichu) "You're not ready for them." (leaves the room)

That was creepy.

Jack and Raichu: (starts cleaning)

Well, it will take to long. All Jack need is speed formation. That's where it stops Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (stops, looks at the stone)

Those stones with animals, could they be Aeons? Jack did recieve three aeons. A Rat, A Bull, and a Roster. Maybe they have an ability to see if one of them can make Jack and Raichu work faster. But which one is the fastest? Their are a total of twelve stones, and non of them can work.

Jack: _("I wonder, if it is that hare.")_

Hare? That must be the rabbit.

Jack: (picks up the rabbit stone)

...Nothing.

Jack: (has no idea, but to put it in his pocket, continues cleaning)

Raichu: (watches Jack, surprise) "!"

Whao! Since when was the last time Jack went that fast? Of course, the rabbit gives the user an increase speed. Now the good part, it made all of the room spot less, and sparkles.

Jack and Raichu: (done with the weapon room, looks around)

Yo-Yo Man: (enters the room, looks at it) "Ah. I see you are done. (gets near Jack, right infront about 2 feet) "Did you use a stone to help you?"

Jack: (surprise, pulls out that rabbit stone, shows it to Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "I knew it. This is a chines zodiac, known as the rabbit. It can increase the master's speed, and makes the master faster. So, it really works on you." (looks at the right) "So now, I will teach you the abilitys about Shen-Gong-Wus. (turn his head back at Jack and Raichu) "But, it can't carry it myself. So, you need to help."

(Back at Bonsi Garden)

Yo-Yo Man: (gets on a boardwalk, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Today, you will master a Shen-Gong-Wu. These powers are not easy to control. Since you found the first Shen-Gong-Wu, I will let you use the first Shen-Gong-Wu." (pulls out the Mantis Flip Coin, throws it to Jack)

Jack: (stands on the boardwalk, catches the Mantis Flip Coin)

Raichu: (only stays on Jack's right shoulder, looks at the coin)

Yo-Yo Man: "First off, say the words."

Jack: (calls it out, raise it in the air) "Mantis Flip Coin!"

The coin glows gold. It's show time.

Jack: (jumps very high in a flip in the air)

WHOOSH! Wow! Look at Jack and Raichu go! It makes the user jumps like a mantis, also go very high and do flips.

Jack: (dives down, lands on the rail, balance)

Yo-Yo Man: (watches) "Very good Jack. Next, is this. (pulls out a brown tunic)

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, confuse about the tunic)

Jack: "That is it? A brown cloth?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, this is called, "Two Ton Tunic." This ability will make a cloth into a shield, and makes it very heavy. It even deflects the attack."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (Jack trades the Mantis Flip Coin, and exchange for the Two Ton Tunic, while Yo-Yo Man puts the Mantis Flip Coin in his pocket)

Jack: (puts the Two Ton Tunic on, checks it out, confuse)

It's so confusing. It's just a cloth. Why would it be the Two Ton Tunic?

Jack: (only says the word) "Two Ton Tunic."

The cloth glows, become a metal iron armor.

Jack: (falls on the ground) "Wha!"

Oooh. Remember, it's heavy. I don't think Jack can use it. The metal cloth change back into a regular cloth.

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (swear-drop)

Yo-Yo Man: "Or, maybe not. (put his hand on his face) "I cannot believe it. It is not going to be easy. (pulls out a golden sword) "Try this."

Jack: (gets back up, looks at the sword) "Wow." (trades the Two Ton Tunic for the golden sword)

Yo-Yo Man: (takes the Two Ton Tunic, gives the golden sword to Jack) "That Jack, is called "The Sword of the Storm." This ability can create a gust of Aero and tornado. Can you master it?"

Jack: (only swings the sword)

It only create a wind. I guess Jack is not good with golden swords that aren't this powerful. Jack's sword is better because it's lighter. But this sword is a bit heavy."

Jack: (performs a Melee, only swings about 4 times) "Ha! HA! Ha! YA!"

Now it created a tornado. The Aero is working. Let's hope it doesn't destroy the whole garden. It seems that the tornado is going somewhere elses, like the Crystal Region, and it's leage. I hope Jena gets a surprise about this.

Yo-Yo Man: (already watches the tornado going towards the crystal leage) "I hope Jena isn't seeing this. (turn towards Jack) Let's just give you the final weapon." (pulls out the final Shen-Gong-Wu, that looks like a blue long belt with claws) "This is the final Shen-Gong-Wu."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (trades Shen-Gong-Wus)

Jack: (looks at the blue belt with claws) "What is this?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, this is called "Third Arm Sash". This ability will make you are third arm. Give it a try."

Jack: (calls out the word) "Third Arm Sash!"

The blue belt with claws glows gold, then performs like a third hand, it's moving.

Jack: (stares at the Third Arm Sash) "Brilliant." (now has three arms)

Yo-Yo Man: (explains about the Third Arm Sash) "I see that this is like a third arm. When you control the third arm sash, then it will respone to you."

Jack: (use his thought to scratch his head, confuse) "Like what?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Use your head. You can only master three Shen Gong Wu."

Jack: "Hang on, don't you need it?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack, confuse)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I was going to use it, but maybe it will suit you. Yes, you can use it as a practice."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "!"

Jack: "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I am sure. You can use it for something."

Well, their is one thing incase Jack and Raichu are bored. They can have some fun around the village. It seems they have fun with the Third Arm Sash. It seems it came in handy.

Jack: (jumps on each roof)

Raichu: (only use the Mantis Flip Coin, jumps on each roof)

Well, speed. It seems that they will have a break on the roofs, and if they get to Yo-Yo Man's dojo, they're done. Well, at least that it goes good.

Jack: (stops on Yo-Yo Man's roof)

Raichu: (jumps on Yo-Yo Man's roof)

Yo-Yo Man: (has a Shen-Gong-Wu, like a kite all green, looks at Jack) "So Jack. Ready to try your Shen-Gong-Wu. Because we will train in a battle, called the "Xiaolin Showdown!" How about it?"

Wow! A Xialion Showdown, against a teacher. Jack has no choice, but to challange.

Jack and Raichu: (accpts the challange) "Alright."

Yo-Yo Man: "Here's how it goes. We will race, to see who can reach to the finish point. Are ready?"

Jack: "But for one thing. How about a friendly wager? I'll weager the Mantis Flip Coin and the Third Arm Sash. And you?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'll wager the Sword of the Storm and Two Ton Tunic."

Jack: "Ready!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The background is destroying the place. The roofs are going to the skys, and the goal point is straight up. It feels like it's above the clouds. The challange: Get to the top of the goal point before the oppoent, using your Shen-Gong-Wu. It seems that it won't be easy. Jack and Raichu can only use one Shen-Gong-Wu. And same with Yo-Yo Man. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are only at the bottom of the starting point.

Jack and Raichu: (gets to the starting area)

Yo-Yo Man: (calls out the starting) "Gong-E! Tem-Pi!"

Jack and Raichu: (confuse, looks at each other)

Yo-Yo Man: (tells Jack and Raichu the truth) "That means "Go."

Jack and Raichu: (was looking at Yo-Yo Man) "Oh."

Raichu: (using the Shen-Gong-Wu) "Mantis Flip Coin!"

Jack: (using the Shen-Gong-Wu) "Third Arm Sash!"

Yo-Yo Man: (using the Shen-Gong-Wu) "Longi Kite!"

So that's it. All three Shen-Gong-Wu glow, and starts the race.

Raichu: (gets a head start by jumping each of the roofs) "See-Ya!"

Jack: (jumps on each of the roofs to the top)

Yo-Yo Man: (flys on his kite, towards the finish) "Well, I'm going to say you and your Raichu are do easy."

Jack: "Wanna bet?" (use his head)

The blue belt claw going towards Yo-Yo Man, it grabbed him.

Yo-Yo Man: (grabbed by the Third Arm Sash) "What!"

Jack: (throws Yo-Yo Man back to the start)

Yo-Yo Man: "Hey! No fair! You Cheated!" (thrown towards back to start)

That must be one way to move Yo-Yo Man back to the beggining. But if that didn't happen, then Jack and Raichu would of lost.

Jack: (lands on the 10th roof, then continues on each room)

Raichu: (spotted Jack coming this way)

Jack: (pastted Raichu)

Raichu: (has an Idea, pretend to have his body hurting, acting it) "Ow! OW! Jack Help!"

Jack: (stopped, hear Raichu, going towards him) "Raichu!"

Raichu: (still acts like he's hurt)

Jack: (gets near him, see what is wrong) "What is the matter?"

Raichu: (points at his tail) "It is my tail."

Jack: (looks at the tail)

Raichu: (use his tail as a trap) "Gotcha!" (ties Jack up)

Jack: (tied by the tail) "HEY!"

Raichu: (throws Jack back down to the 23th)

Jack: (thrown towards the bottom, but use his Shen-Gong-Wu to grab Raichu)

Raichu: (grabbed by the Third Arm Sash) "HEY!" (pulled towards Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (on the roof of the 23th)

Jack: "Ow!"

Raichu: "Rai!"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other)

Jack: "I do not think we can make it."

Yo-Yo Man: (past Jack and Raichu, going to reach to the goal)

Jack and Raichu: (saw Yo-Yo Man past through, looks at each other)

Jack: "Come on, two is better than one."

Jack and Raichu: (jumps on each roof)

Yo-Yo Man: (almost reach to the goal) "I guess Jack and Raichu will fail."

Jack: (use the Shen-Gong-Wu)

Yo-Yo Man: (grabbed by the Shen-Gong-Wu) "I am guessing Jack use the Shen-Gong-Wu. Not again."

Here we go again. The Third Arm Sash thorws Yo-Yo Man towards the start again.

Yo-Yo Man: (thrown towards the start again)

Jack and Raichu: (reach to the final roof, finish) "GOAL!"

Everything is back to normal. It seems Jack and Raichu got to two Shen-Gong-Wus. The Sword of the Storm, and Two Ton Tunic. Jack and Raichu return back inside the dojo with Yo-Yo Man. It seems that Jack still need to master the Two Ton Tunic. But instead, he should let Raichu use it.

Raichu: (wearing the Two Ton Tunic, checks it out)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well done Jack. Well done Raichu. I see that two is better than one. But don't think it's going to be easy for you. You still need to training."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Really? Because I still have a long way to get to the black belt. So does not that mean I get a Red Belt."

Yo-Yo Man: "Actully, (pulls out the Red Belt) "You earn it." (throws it to Jack)

Jack: (catches the Red Belt, replaces the Orange Belt with the a Red Belt)

Wow! Jack is getting stronger and stronger. If he gets to the last belt and completes it, then he'll become the Black Belt. So now, only one more belt to go. So now, it is time for the Tae-Kwon-Leap Three soon. The reason, is because this is going to get crazy.

Yo-Yo Man: "But for now, you must rest. It is time that you and your pok'emon should rest up."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, nodd, and heads back to the resting area, known as the Inn)

Joining with Jack and Raichu, they will rest untill it is time for Tae-Kwon-Leap Three, but for now, Jack and Raichu decided to turn in, because of all that training.

Jack: (looks at Raichu, looking outside) "You know Raichu, I think we have trained well enough. We might become stronger." (walks to the bed, gets under the covers) "It is time for you and me to sleep. Tomorrow, we will do Tae-Know-Leap Three."

Raichu: (in the covers with Jack) "You got it Jack." (close his eyes, asleep)

Jack: "Good night buddy." (close his eyes, fell asleep)

For now, Jack and Raichu fell asleep to get ready for Tae-Kwon-Leap Three for tomorrow. If Jack and Raichu succed, then they will become stronger. But for now, let them sleep. We will see them both untill Episode 48. Will he succed, find out next time.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu learns about the weapons known as Shen-Gong-Wu, thanks to Xiaolin Showdown.

-Jack only master some of the Shen-Gong-Wu, the Third Arm Sash, the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Sword of the Storm.

-Raichu earns the Two Ton Tunic.

-Jack earns the Red Belt


	48. Chapter 48

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 48

Tae-Kwon-Leap III

When Jack recieve the Red Belt, it is time for the final Tae-Kwon-Leap moves. But today on Tae-Kwon Leap, Jack and Raichu will learn Ninja Moves. But only lost a student that is nothing but a dummy, Jack feels ashame that he had no choice but to reveal that Mel was the one who controled him. For now, the students only hope is to complete the training and get ready for Lae-Kwon-Leap. It's already morning, and we have Jack and Raichu already asleep. When will these two wake up?

Jack and Raichu: (still asleep, under the covers)

Well, at least Jack isn't that loud. When ever he sleeps, no snore. So it's okay.

Manager: (appeares, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well, at least Jack and Raichu still has enough energy for the training of Tae-Kwon-Leap. (pulls out the scroll, wakes up Jack and Raichu) "Okay boys. You can wake up now." (happy)

I don't think Jack and Raichu can hear him. They're heavy sleepers, and cannot wake up.

Manager: (looks at Jack and Raichu closely) "Huh? Come on Jack, come on Raichu."

They are still not waking up. The manager will not wake Jack and Raichu, but their is plan B.

Manager: (gets mad, yells at Jack and Raichu) "I SAID!"

I'm ganna not show this part, but the camera will move out of the Inn. When you hear a "Wham", the ground starts shaking.

Manager: (hits Jack on the head with the scroll) "WAKE UP!"

WHAM!

Manager: (hits Raichu on the head with the scroll) "WAKE UP!"

WHAM! Oooh. I wouldn't get on the Manager's bad side.

Jack and Raichu: (gets up, in pain on their heads, feeling it)

Well, at least that will work. Why not try to use a Stripped Apple? It works on Jack and Raichu when they're asleep.

Manager: (felt better, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well, it's about time. Listen, you do have Yo-Yo Man as a teacher, right?"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Manager, nodd)

Manager: "Well, today, you must learn about the best moves for the teacher. Today, you guatuate to show the teacher the moves you have learn. (gives Jack the scroll) "Study these. I will be back to work." (walks back to the counter of his work)

Jack: (takes the scroll, opens the scroll, reads it)

Raichu: (looks at the scroll)

It seems their are instructions on how to use the Ninja's moves. One is called Transformation, Second is about blowing fire, and Thrid must be about Double Ganging. It won't be easy to master these moves. You can only use two hands, like sign language. These hands are like the words of the Chines Zodiacs, only twelve. They almost look like aeons. But their is more.

Jack and Raichu: (starts studying)

I don't think it will be easy for our heroes, we will let Jack and Raichu study the thing, because it's an exam today. If Jack and Raichu doesn't pass, good-bye Black Belt.

(Inside the dojo, with Yo-Yo Man and his students)

All of the students, including Jack and Raichu are here to seek of the final words, from Ed Gruberman. It seems that the master, known as Yo-Yo Man, is in the center. Everyone sits down, meditate about their farewell of Ed Gruberman. But this is the final Tae-Kwon-Leap. Everyone will take an Exam. But first, the words.

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to every student) "Every. I know this is the final exam of your guatuation, but this is the final words about Ed Gruberman, even if he is annoying." (A-hem) "Death has come, and the gods above will take his soul. We were foolish that he is not Ed Gruberman. His death has come, and the gods will take him away. Let this be a lesson that Ed Grumber is gone forever to the skys above, let all the gods bring him to heaven...Even if he is, annoying."

That almost made me cry. (Sniff), like the student from Austin High who was killed by murders from the car, and decide to give him a funeral. The name of Woody, gone forever.

Yo-Yo Man: (vanishes) "Let the exam, begin." (located at the counter, sits on the Japanesse Chair, use the clip board, paper, and a paint)

For Japan, they use paint to write. This is going to take a mircale to succed. I wonder who will go first? Their are 12 students.

Yo-Yo Man: (calls the students) "When I call your name, I shall test your Jutsu Move. If I see a failure, then you will remain as a Red Belt. Let us begin.

Mini-Game Time! Jutsu Memory! The object will make Jack succed that his goal is to get his Jutsu right. When ever you see an animal appeare out of one of the peoples hand signal, then that means that you must remember that's a move. Their are only 12 moves. If you messed up about three times, your out.

Yo-Yo Man: "Alexander."

The student with blue hair come up on stages. He looks nervous with his white suit. Kind of like he wants to do this quick.

Yo-Yo Man: "Take your time."

Alexander: (starts with the basic Jutsu)

Since then, the action with hands, that it will tell which is which.

Alexander: (use a hand signal: Boar! Ram!)

POOF! That person transform into a panther. All blue fur.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Alexander's Jutsu) "Ah-Yes. The Panther Jutsu. Very nice. Next."

Alexander: (transform back to normal, cannot do another one.)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let me guess, your done?"

Alexander: (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "I understand. You're done for now.

Alexander: (returns to his spot)

Yo-Yo Man: "Next, Brian"

A person that had yellow hair, comes up to the stand, and goes straight to the arena. I think he looks like he wanted to hurt someone. But stupid.

Yo-Yo Man: "Don't give me that look. Start your Jutsu."

Brian: (I'm going to cover it)

Apprently, I can't figure out what hand moves are those. So we can't use that one. It make a mistake.

Brian: (instead of the Fingure Shot, it shot himself, falls on the ground)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Brian, a bit mad) "You realize that you messed up. Back to the Red for you. Next."

Brian: (gave up, walks away)

Yo-Yo Man: (calls on the next student) "Cristien."

A girl with pink hair gets up, and goes to arena. I think she looks pretty. It doesn't bug Jack most.

Yo-Yo Man: "When ready?"

Cristien: (Hand Signal: Boar! Ram!)

POOF! Cristien turned into a cat. A pink cat? How confusing.

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, next."

Cristien: (turns back to normal, hand signal: Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Hare! Tiger!)

Whao! What kind of move is that?

Cristien: (turns her hand like a pipe, put it on it's lips to make a hole goes to the mouth, then blows)

WHAO! It's fire! And Yo-Yo Man already took cover.

Cristien: (done, but her hands behind her)

Yo-Yo Man: (up, looks at Cristien) "I know that your created, the Art of the Fire Ball. Next time, try not to burn my clipboard."

Cristien: (returns to her spot)

Finally, some of the students are checked out. All that leaves is Jack. It's his turn.

Jack and Raichu: (nervous)

It seems that Jack and Raichu are nervous to perform. It feels like he is going to fail. Only one way to find out, and that is Yo-Yo Man's job.

Yo-Yo Man: (calls on the next student) "Jack."

Jack: (surprise, gets up, goes right straight to the middle of the arena, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (gets near Jack, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay Jack, show us what you got."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at eachother, nother) "Um-hmm." (looks at Yo-Yo Man, ready to perform)

Okay, this is the part. We will start with the Substitution. It has the ability to transform to another species, like a human or an animal. Let's give it a try. Do you remember the move?

Jack and Raichu: (closed their eyes)

Yo-Yo Man and the rest of his students watch Jack and Raichu carfully.

Jack and Raichu: (Hand Signal: Boar! Ram!)

POOF! Now that's more like it.

Jack: (transform to Ash Ketchum)

Raichu: (transform to Ash's Pikachu)

Wow! The Past Heroes!

Yo-Yo Man: "Ah Yes. The person from the Kanto Region. The famous Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu."

Jack and Raichu: (transform back to themselves)

Yo-Yo Man: "You got a next move?"

Jack: (hand signal: Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Hare! Tiger! makes the O hand sigh, place it on it's lips, and blows)

WOW! It's fire! It seems that Jack is making torches glow better.

Jack: (done, turn towards Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Nice job. Now, last move, then you're done."

Jack and Raichu: (closed their eyes, Hand Signal: Ram! Snake! Tiger!)

Their are copys of Jack and Raichu! Everywhere!

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at every Jack and Raichu) "Hmm. I see, the DoppleGanger. Nice. (looks at Jack and Raichu) "You two pass."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, surprise)

Every Jack and Raichu clones are going straight to Jack, then the Jutsu is off. Jack and Raichu did it! Finaly!

It seems that Tae-Kwon-Leap is now over. Now that Jack and Raichu has earn the Black Belt, it is time to return back to the road, going straight to the fifth gym. But it seems that no one can tell where the fifth gym is. Maybe someone can help Jack and Raichu out. Only because they did a good job passing the test. I think Jack deserve something better.

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (only cleaning his locker)

Yo-Yo Man: (standing behind Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (open his hand, reveals the two sphere color)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at what Yo-Yo Man is holding)

Wow! What two color sphere. On Yo-Yo Man's left hand is holding a Green Sphere, and the on the other hand is the Yellow Sphere. I wonder how he got those?

Yo-Yo Man: "Take them."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, nodd a him, looks at the spheres, takes both of the color spheres, doing the "Got Item Pose")

You got two Spheres. Now I remember. They go to the "Character Grid." This only goes to the slots. Do you want to know how the does the Character Grid do now? Because their is no charges.

(At the Character Grid)

As you can see, on the top left is a character image. We have here is Jack Davis. Underneth Jack is his name. Now, on the topper part, we have Weapon, Armor, and Accecory. Weapon is what Jack is caring. His only weapon is the Sword and Shield. If you want to change the Empire Sword and Shield, go ahead. Because it may look weak, but it changes level when Jack changes level. Next is the Armor. Characters need Armor to defend them selves. The only Armor the character has is his cloth. So now, underneth both the Weapon and the Armor is the Accecory. It can change, and gives it a special ability. So if you need an Accecory, then your safe.

Now I'm going to explain how does the Sphere works. They're not called Sphere, they're called "Materia". They are color sphere that can be found in the Danto Region. Their is Green, the one that can use Magic. Yellow, is Command, the Red is Summon (the reason why Jack is a summoner), Blue can give a Materia Support, only Red, Yellow, and Green. And Finaly is Purple, gives special ability.

I'll explain how the Materia can get into a slot. Jack has a weapon known as the Sword and Shield. From his start of his adventure, he has no slot. But look at his slot, he gots about 3. So now, you can place a Materia. When you select an empty slot, or a materia, the Materia items appeare on the lower right. We have two Materias. So now, let's start with the Green Materia. This one is call "Time". We select the Time Materia, and the slot we picked becomes at Green Materia. Be carful, some Materias can change status, it can increase or decrease. So becarful.

Now let's try the Yellow Materia. It is known as Double Cut. It's like a Melee Attack, except it can double the damage to an enemy. Let's place it on the second slot. Look what happen, we gave Jack extra speed. Known as Evasion. It can easly dodge the enemy that fast. So now, Jack's status is back to normal. Becarful that you should use the Materia wisely, because if not, then you cannot win. Some times, when you high light a Materia, like the Green Materia for example, then that would mean that the lower left, the big square will explane that Materia's ability.

So you see what is needs. It says that is needs 8000 AP. When it says that, it needs an Ability Point. If you feed enough Ability Points, then it becomes the next level and learns the new move. When all of the Stars become full, that means the Materia is mastered. That means it learns the moves, and doesn't need anymore AP.

That is all for today? Do you need more information, because if you do, E-Mail me at a least Yo-Yo Man has some Materia too. But this time, it's time to head back. But first, Yo-Yo Man need to unpack, and need to make a phone call. As for Jack and Raichu, they need to leave Mirage Island.

Jack and Raichu: (talking to the manager)

Manager: (talking to Jack and Raichu) "So I've heard. You're leaving Mirage Island."

Jack: "That is right."

Manager: "Well, I bid you a good bye. You're lucky because the Inn cost free. So for now, thank you for staying."

Raichu: "Let's not forget what we have learned. All of Yo-Yo Man's training has paid off. So if we need a teacher, we need Yo-Yo Man."

Manager: "Indeed. So now, let me know if Yo-Yo Man wants to return, because I could use company."

Jack: "Well, maybe some other time."

Manager: "Well then, Yo-Yo Man is busy on the phone, because he is calling someone important."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Jack: "Really? Yo-Yo Man is calling someone?"

Manager: "Well yes. You cannot leave the ones you love."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "...Love?" (looked at each other, then back at the Manager)

What? Jack and Raichu does not understand love? Well, I guess they are Middle Age. I think a dictonary wouldn't be so hard to find.

Manager: "Well, you best be going. He'll come out soon."

Jack and Raichu: (smile)

Jack: "Okay. Thank you."

Jack and Raichu: (leaves)

Manager: (watches Jack and Raichu) "Happy trail back."

Well, that takes care of Jack and Raichu. Let's see how Yo-Yo Man is doing. We join him on the phone.

Yo-Yo Man: (on the phone, chating with his son) "So, Jena still have enough to enter the Crystal Leage. I'm going to say, this is one fast crystal region."

It seems like a reponse. Now Jeff is going to say like, "Are you going to see her", or "Can you come back?" I have now idea it's that important. Yo-Yo Man sure have a family.

Yo-Yo Man: "Here are two answers about going to see Jena and seeing Mai-Shin. I cannot come."

!...I...I did not hear that! Did Yo-Yo Man said, he cannot come.

Yo-Yo Man: "Because I have someone to be with. If I cannot come, maybe I can visit. I'm sorry Jeff. I have no choice. I know your handling the Shop and the Gym yourself, but this is important. So do me a favor.."

I think I'm going to like this.

Yo-Yo Man: "Will you tell Mai-Shin..."I am, sorry." Same with Jena."

Whao. So that would mean that Yo-Yo Man is going with Jack and Raichu. But now apoligize to his wife and his daughter. This is going to be a little sad.

Yo-Yo Man: (hangs up)

Awaiting at the beach. Jack and Raichu waits patience for Yo-Yo Man's arrivel. Is this his real home? Because Jack feels guilty that he might take Yo-Yo Man away. He is not stealing him, he wants Yo-Yo Man to travel with Jack. But their is one question that Jack wants to ask Yo-Yo Man about. And it could be that he could be Jack's new guardian.

Jack and Raichu: (spotted Yo-Yo Man, right behind themself)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Are you going to stand their all day. Or are you going to travel today?"

Jack: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man, their is a question I wanted to ask."

Yo-Yo Man: "?"

Jack: "Well, will you be a guardian? Because if you refuse. Then it is, alright."

Yo-Yo Man: "I would not say that I want to be your guardian. But I will travel. Release your Sharpedo, and let us all head north."

Jack and Raichu: (nodd)

Jack: (pulls his pok'e ball, throws it)

The pok'e ball release out blue flash, of a blue shark.

Jaws: (release from the ball) "Shaaaarrrrrr! PEDO!"

Yo-Yo Man: (doing his throw pose) "Go! Marshtomp!"

Yo-Yo Man's pok'e ball is throws, and release a blue pok'emon with fins and arms, huge.

Marshtomp: (release from the pok'e ball) "Marsh-TOMP!"

Both of the water pok'emon, is on shore. It looks like Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are ready to leave.

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps towards Marshtomp) "Sha!" (hangs on Marshtomp)

Jack: (jumps towards Jaws) "YA!" (rides on Jaws)

Raichu: (jumps towards Jack) "Raichu!" (hangs on to Jack's shoulder)

Jack: (points north) "Let us go north! Back to Pier Village!" (his hand on Jaws top fin)

Jaws: (nodd) "Pedo!" (swims north)

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright Marshtomp, follow that Sharpedo!"

Marshtomp: (swims, follows Jaw) "Marrrrsh-tomp!"

And so, heading back to Pier Village, and continuing Jack's quest, they have recieve the Black Belt, and all the moves he learned. But now, it is time to head to the fifth gym. It's located North East. Can Jack recieve the fifth Badge? Because he needs to past the Strength and Skill Shrine. Find out next time on Episode 48.

Notes:

-Today, we learn that Jack can only master the three moves.

1. The body to transform.

2. The clone of the user.

3. Breathing Fire.

-Jack recieve the Black Belt.

-Jack got a new party member, but not a guardian.


	49. Chapter 49

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 49

Strength and Skill Shrine

When Jack and Raichu become Black Belt, they have finaly complete Tae-Kwon-Leap and ready to head to the Shrine of Strength and Skill Shrine. But when they're heading back north, the new traveler decied to only join the party, but not a Guardian. He is the same teacher that train Jack and Raichu, "Yo-Yo Man". He may not be a Guardian, but only joins the party.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (heading on the road, going towards north about heading to the shrine)

Jack: "So Yo-Yo Man, I have a question."

Yo-Yo Man: "Why am I wearing black? Come on Jack, you should know that I may not your guardian."

Jack: "Um...yes."

Raichu: (only on Jack's right shoulder, turn towards Yo-Yo Man, hanging on) "But why would you join us, but not a Guardian?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Because their is no rule about that."

Jack: (walks backwards, turn towards Yo-Yo Man) "But their is one thing that confuse me. Why would you not be with your wife?"

Yo-Yo Man: (didn't say anything) "..."

Jack: "..."

Raichu: (turns his body towards Yo-Yo Man still)

Yo-Yo Man: (finally say it out) "...I don't want to talk about it."

Jack: "...Okay." (turns around, still walking)

Raichu: (still looks at Yo-Yo Man) "But, what is wrong?"

Yo-Yo Man: (getting a bit mad) "Does it look like I want to say?"

Raichu: "Well Yes."

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay then. She is poison."

Raichu: "Would it be easy if she uses an Antidute?"

Yo-Yo Man: (stops)

Jack and Raichu: (stops, turn towards Yo-Yo Man, confuse)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "...You mean their is an Antidute to cure Poison?"

Jack: (nodd) "Yes. You did not even tell your son about that?"

Yo-Yo Man: (puts his hand on his face) "Ugggh. I can't believe, I have forgoten about that. (puts the hand away) "Well, maybe it would be easy if we head there."

Jack: (only blink) "Is it far?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course it is."

Jack: "Then, which way is it?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (continues the trail, chat)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, since we're heading north, it it's east."

Their is a fork on the road. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man stops in the middle. The road leads also North, West, and East. So it's east. This is the same road where Jack and Pikachu head south to get to mirage island. But now Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are heading east.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (heading east)

This may looks easy. It seems that the next trail goes to the next shrine and the next city. I think we're ganna have company. No not the enemys, the allies. Jack's friends. They're here, just waiting for Jack just to show up. But is seems that it's time Jack enters the shrine, just to earn two more spirits.

Mewtwo: (spotted Jack and Raichu's arrivel) "! Jack, Raichu, welcome back to the group."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops infront of Mewtwo about 3 feet, looks at him)

Mewtwo: "I have seen you trained and become stronger. It is time you learn about strength and skill. There is a shrine here." (turn towards behind him, points at the shrine) "Right there. It is known as both the Strenght and Skill Shrine. No Shrine Maiden to ruin our test."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (move their heads to the right, spotted the shrine)

Yup, that must be the shrine Mewtwo was talking about. But their are some things Jack and Raichu will be surprise of.

Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (was busy chatting, spotted Jack and Raichu)

Erika, Tamer, and Sarah: (happy to see Jack and Raichu)

Erika: "Jack! Raichu!"

Tamer: "Welcome back, ya? Have you gotten stronger?"

Sarah: "Well, I think he did get stronger."

Trey: "It's about time."

Mewtwo: (turn towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: (spotted at Jack's new friend) "? Um, Jack. You have a new friend?"

Jack and Raichu: (turn their heads at Yo-Yo Man, then back at Mewtwo)

Jack: "He is. He is just joining with us."

Mewtwo: (moves his head closer to Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (move their heads back, a bit fear)

Mewtwo: "They why is not your guardian?"

Jack and Raichu: (nervous)

Jack: "Well, he just wanted to join instead of a guardian."

Mewtwo: "But it's a Danto Rule. If he's not a guardian, he cannot join." (moves his head away)

Jack and Raichu: (returns their heads back)

Mewtwo: (arms crossed) "Well..."

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Mewtwo) "Well, I'm going to say this Mewtwo.

Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "You're lying aren't you?"

Mewtwo: (a little surprise) "...How did you know?"

Yo-Yo Man: (crossed his arm, closed his eyes, turns away) "Because their is no rule about not being a guardian, but still joining."

Mewtwo: "I know. Cannot you not take a joke?" (turn towards at Jack, but rolled his eyes towards Yo-Yo Man) "Because you have no fun." (closed his eyes, talks to himself) "No one never takes the jokes." (opens his eyes, looks at Jack) "Jack, are you ready?"

(Inside the Strength Course)

I don't get what's gotten into Mewtwo, but this will not be the same level with the Witness and Wisdom. This is about using your psyical strenght of the character's body, and the other is about using ability. I think it would be level two. Jack and Raichu will use their team work to get throught the test.

Jack and Raichu: (warps inside, on the Warp Spot)

Jack and Raichu appear, but only stading on the warp spot. This time, it is a bit challanging.

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, watching where the encouter is coming)

Jack: (follows the trail, but ends up with a huge boulder)

That's odd. Why would they keep a boulder at this shrine. It seems that this is the test of Strength. It seems that it's about 9 feet then Jack.

Jack: (stops infront of the boulder, startes at it, thinks) "Hmmm...Their is a boulder. Now, How am I going to get to the Spirit?"

Raichu: (jumps off infront, turn towards at Jack, looks at him) "I have no Idea."

Jack: (turn towards Raichu, put his left hand on the boulder) "Hmmm."

Untill the idea is complete. The boulder move a little.

Jack: (moves away from the boulder in surprise) "Whao!" (figures it out)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, nodd, then back at the boulder, then starts pushing)

Jack: "Herrrr. Heeee."

The boulder is moving. Then it revealse a passage, on the left.

Jack and Raichu: (reached to the end, walks to the left of the next trail)

It deturmens about weight. This is like a scale. On the right side, and the left side, their are Stacues. They weigh about 50 pounds each. Their are a total of six. It would be a good idea to bring something here. Their is a stacue infront of Jack and Raichu. It needs a key. Up ahead of the gate, right behind of the next trail is a Key.

Jack and Raichu: (picks up one of the stacue, then throws it to the left side of the scale)

Jack: (throws the stacue to the left scale) "Ha!"

Both of the stacues are on the left side. It seems that the left side of the scale is heavy, and reach almose fell in the water. Let's check Jack's and Raichu's weight. Jack weighs about 1"30. All that food still made Jack thin. Raichu weighs 0"40. It's almost enough size. Both together make 1"70 lbs. And the stacues weigh about 50, each. So maybe two more should do."

Jack and Raichu: (picks up the two stacues, then throws them on the left side with the two stacues again)

Jack: "FA!"

Now their are four stacues. The Scale stays like that.

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Ready?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "Ready!"

Jack and Raichu: (steps away to get to the wall)

What are Jack and Raichu are up to now?

Jack and Raichu: (infront of the wall, starts running to the right side)

Wait! I forgot! Jack's Jedi abilitys is Mystic. So now if Jack tries to use the Jedi Ability, it will be disable. So now, you can't cheat. Jack's Mystic Ability is disable. That means he can't use Mystic.

Jack and Raichu: (reach to the ledge, jumps to the right scale, landed)

The scale will not make Jack and Raichu fall off. But the good news it that 200 170. That means Two Hundred is more then One Hundred and Seventy. Jack and Raichu are enough size.

Jack and Raichu: (jumps to the other side)

Jack: (grabs the Key)

Jack and Raichu: (jumps on the left side)

Why? Because when you reach to the other side, it becomes diffrent. For example: When Jack and Raichu reach to the other side, the scale with stacue was on the left side before. But now it's on the right side. And from the right side that was empty, becomes the left side.

Jack and Raichu: (jumps on the right scale)

But things could get wrong. The left side scale drop all the way down.

Jack and Raichu: (confuse, looks around)

I don't get it. Unless it's the key. Let's see it's weight. 100! It may look light. But when dealing with the shrine makes it heavy. That now makes 270 lbs.

Jack: (commands Raichu) "Raichu."

Raichu and Jack: (stare at each other)

Jack: "Listen, I need you to put the stacue towards the other side of where I am. Don't worry about me."

Raichu: (nodd) "Got it!" (jumps to the ledge with two stacues left)

Now Raichu needs to do is put the stacues on the left side.

Raichu: (grabs one of the stacues, throws it to the left scale, then did the same thing on the second stacue) "Ha! YA!"

Both of the stacues become 300 lbs. It lift Jack to the top.

Jack: (jumps to where Raichu is, landed, next place the key on the middle stacue that was not thrown, but stuck on the floor)

The stacue and the key is glowing. It made the gate to the spirit open.

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, watching straight)

Jack: (jumps on the right scale, then towards the otherside, follows the trail)

It is time to the spirit to come. Remember, the spirit is in the middle. Jack and Raichu reach to the chamer of the spirit.

Jack: (walks up to the spirit, stands about 2 feet)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the spirit)

Remember, it has a Krazowa Spirit like. This one is about to give Jack a test.

Spirit: (speaks) "Badge of Test #3: Test of Strength. Use your strenght to beat one of the strongest enemys. Complete Three rounds, and I'll be yours. But becarful, when one round is complete, more enemys will try to push the huge spinner to the other way.

Looks like it's Jack and Raichu versues the enemys. All Jack needs to do is push the spinner. Their are only two for Jack and Raichu, and three for the enemy.

Jack and Raichu: (starts pushing the spinner)

Enemy #1: (trys to push it back)

It seems that this is to easy. One round is over, but then another enemy appeares and trys to push it the other way.

Jack and Raichu: (keeps pushing forward)

Enemy # 1 and 2: (trys to push it the other way)

It seems that the enemys cannot win. Round Two is done.

Enemy # 3: (appeares, trys to push it back)

Jack and Raichu: (strong, still pushes forward)

They did it! Jack and Raichu past the test. The spinner and the enemys are gone.

Jack and Raichu: (looks around, looks forwards, spotted the Spirit)

Spirit: (comes out of the wall)

Jack: (looks at the spirit carfully)

Spirit: (flys towards Jack, gets inside him)

Jack: (controled by the spirit, levitates in the mid-air, then comes back down, in control)

Alright! Jack earn the Spirit!

Jack: (doing the Victory Pose!) "YEAH!"

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, landed, doing the Victory Pose too) "Rai-Chu!"

Jack and Raichu have finaly earn the thrid spirit. Jack's status increase his strength by +5.

(Inside the next shrine.)

Jack and Raichu: (warps, stands on the Warp Spot)

Now, this is the next one, known as the Skill Shrine. Those who uses the ability, will advance to the next trail

Jack and Raichu: (follows the trail)

First part, Jack will need to know how to get through water. It's a long way, and Jack has limit in the water.

Jack: (pulls out a pok'e ball, release the pok'emon) "Com'e on out."

A blue flash, cause to release a blue shark.

Jaws: (on the water) "Pedo."

Jack: (jumps on Jaws, hangs on)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Jaws: (follows the trail of the 10 feet water)

It's a long passage. It seems that on this ability, Jack need to use his pok'emon. But some will not be easy. Jack, Raichu, and Jaws are almost their, just halfway. I mean, this is about using the ability. But for now, Jack, Raichu, and Jaws reach to a wall.

Jaws: (stops infront of a wall about 4 feet away, confuse) "Pedo?"

Jack: (looks at the wall) "Odd." (looks up, spotted a pole)

Their are so many poles. It seems that their stuck on the left side of the wall, like it can be use like a branch. They are branch poles.

Jack: (stands on Jaws, pulls his Grappling, spins it, and throws only the claw at the first one)

This one can grab a branch, spins around, and tightens enough untill it is ready.

Jack: (throws a pok'e ball straigh high) "Okay, come on out."

The pok'e ball is thrown up, and release a green flash, this pok'emon has a blub on it's back.

Bulbasaur: (release from the ball, at the highest top of the ledge) "Bul Ba."

Jack: (calls Bulbasaur) "Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip to bring Raichu to you."

Bulbasaur is never been on an Adventure before. But I think Bulbasaur is ready.

Bulbasaur: (use Vine Whip, lowers it both down, then Ties Raichu up. Pulls Raichu up to him) "Bulb!"

Raichu: (tied up from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, pulled up, hangs on)

Jack: (climbs on the grappling hook rope)

I guess this wouldn't be to bad. Well, almost. It's about 100 feet to reach to Bulbasaur.

Jack: (gets on the branch pull, pulls out Jaws pok'e ball, and returns her) "Return Jaws."

A shot of blue beam, hits at Jaws.

Jaws: (the whole body turns blue) "Pedo." (shrunk to a size, returns back into the pok'e ball)

Jack: (puts it away, almost slip) "WHaooo." (hangs on) "I am so glad I did not fall off." (use the grappling hook claw, throws it to the next one)

Up in the air, goes to the grappling hook. It tightens the next branch.

Jack: (climbs on the grappling hook rope, then gets on the branch, throws the grappling hook claw towards the final branch)

Here we go again. It reach to the final branch, tightens it up. Just for Jack to climp up.

Jack: (climbs his way on the grappling hook rope, gets on the branch, looks at bulbasaur)

Jack and Bulbasaur are the same level of the ledges.

Jack: (jumps to the ledge, landed near Bulbasaur, help him by pulling the Vine Whip)

Now that Jack is at the top, he can pull Raichu up there.

Raichu: (pulled faster, reach to the ledge, and near Jack)

Jack: (picks up Raichu, puts him near himself, then stands, turn towards the next trail, walks)

Raichu and Bulbasaur: (follows Jack)

I don't think this will be easy. Up ahead is the gate, that leads to the Spirits Chamber. All we need is Wind Power.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (runs to the gate)

It seems it stops Jack's, Raichu's, and Bulbasaur's tracks.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (stops, looks around confuse, founds out by looking straight)

The wind is blowing fast.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (blown away, towards the wall)

Raichu: "Jack."

Jack: "Yes Raichu?"

Raichu: "I do not think they like us."

The poles out of the ground, create a path, and coverings so that incase if they want a shield.

Jack: "I got it." (looks at Bulbasaur) "Bulbasaur, listen."

Bulbasaur: (confuse on Jack) "Bulba?"

Jack: "I need you, to use your Vine Whip on the poles. If you can get to the poles then we will be protect. Can you do it?"

Bulbasaur: (nodd) "Bulba." (use the Vine Whip, grabs the first pole)

Jack: (holds Bulbasaur, around his arms) "Raichu, get on. We are going to enjoy this."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's shoulder, hangs on)

Bulbasaur: (pulled instead towards the pole)

Now I get it, Jack is going to use Bulbasaur's Vine Whip to get to the gate. But their is no way to get past the strong wind by foot.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (shield from the wind)

Bulbasaur: (use the Vine Whip, grabs the next pole, tuged by)

Then on the next. Only three to go.

Bulbasaur: (keeps on doing it untill it reaches to the fifth pole)

It will take a while. It's like a Hurricane. So this is how it feels to have a hurricane on the shrine. Just two more, this must be the final one.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (on the shield)

Jack: (put his hand on the back of the shield)

The Wind is gone.

Jack: (runs to the gate)

Raichu and Bulbasaur: (follows Jack)

The gate opens.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (enters the Spirits Chamber)

I can't wait to see this. This must be about skill.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (infront of the spirit about 2 feet)

Spirit: (speaks) "Badge of Test #4: Test of Skill. The monsters will fight against you. Use your skill moves to battle against these demons. Defeat all of them before all of your HP hits zero, then I'll be yours.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (in postion, like a triangle, looks outside to see where will the enemy encounter begins)

Here they come! All of the Fiends: Goblins, Warhogs, and Mothes.

Jack: (battles the Warhogs)

Raichu: (battles the Mothes)

Bulbasaur: (battles the Goblins)

For Jack's it a three against one. Jack need to remember the moves before.

Warhog #1: (swings his spear at Jack) "HAAA!"

Jack: (sense it coming, jumps)

Warhog #2: (damage) "AGH!" (dropped his spear)

Jack: (dives towards Warhog #1, calls Warhog #3) "Hey!"

Warhog #3: (gots Jack attention, lifts the spear, swings it down)

Jack: (jumps out of the way)

Warhot #1: (BAM! Pain in the head)

Jack: (throws his Sword towards Warhog #3) "Sonic!"

The sword spins, damages Warhog #3)

Warhog #3: (damage, stares at the sword stuck on his chest) "MAAGH!"

Warhog #2: (charging towards Jack)

Jack: (jumps on Warhog #3, takes his sword back) "Thank you." (jumps up)

Warhog #2: (mistake, only damage Warhog #3)

Warhog: (death cry) "Do-WAAAAAHH!" (defeated)

Warhog #2: (cannot fing Jack)

Jack: (plant sword) "Ha! YA!"

Warhog #2: (death cry) "Do-WAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" (defeated)

Jack: (stares at Warhog #1)

Warhog #1: (infront of Jack, swings the spear already)

Jack: (damage, blown off) "AGH!" (on the ground, pain)

Warhog #1: (come close to Jack, checking to see if he is dead)

Jack: (open his eyes, sneak attack, slash attack on Warhog #1)

Warhog #1: (death cry) "Do-WAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" (defeated)

Now it's Raichu's turn. Their is only two Mothes.

Raichu: "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

Moth #1: (chages towards Raichu)

Raichu: (sense it coming, jumps)

Moth #1: (miss)

Raichu: (electricute Moth #1, with a Thunder Bolt) "Raiiii-CHUU:

Moth #1: (electricuted, defeated)

Moth #2: (watches Raichu move, charges towards him)

Raichu: (grabs Moth #2, still electricuted) "CHUUUU!"

Moth #2: (massive damamge, defeated)

Now it's Bulbasaur. It's four against one. It's really hard for a...

Bulbasaur: (already defeated the Goblins)

On second thought, never mind. Everything is back to normal. Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur succed the battle.

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (walks up in the middle, looks around, spotted the spirit on the wall up ahead)

Spirit: (comes out of the wall)

It is time that Jack gets the second spirit.

Spirit: (fly towards Jack, went inside him)

Jack: (body now glows purple, levetates in the air, then comes back down slowly in control)

Hurray! Jack got the Fourth Spirit

Jack, Raichu, and Bulbasaur: (doing the Victory Pose)

Jack: "Ho-Ho! I got it!"

Raichu: "Rai-Chu!"

Bulbasaur: "Bulb-a-saur!"

And so, Jack has earn another spirit. This time, Jack completed the shrine of Strenght and Skill Shrine. That will make Jack's Speed increase to +5. When ever you complete a shrine and earn a spirit, it makes you more powerful. But what will get Jack to the next badge. Find out next time on Episode 50.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu regroups with Tamer, Trey, Erika, Sarah, and Amy

-Jack and Raichu introduce the new member that is not a guardian.

-Jack earns both spirits.


	50. Chapter 50

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 50

City of Atlantis

When Jack earn the two spirits, it is time that they head to Atlantis. They say that it is buried underwater, and their is no way to bring up.

Jack and Raichu: (comes out of the shrine, walks up to Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: (spotted Jack coming) "Well Jack. How did having a spirit inside you feel?"

Jack and Raichu: (stops about 3 feet)

Jack: "Actully, (checks himself) "I felt diffrent." (looks at Mewtwo) "But I am alright."

Mewtwo: "Very good. Tamer wants to give you to go where the next location is."

Tamer: (gets near Mewtwo, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Listen up. The next badge should be at Atlantis."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Jack: "...Atlantis?"

Trey: (gets near Tamer, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Never heard of it? It's a lost city."

Raichu: (still confuse) "...Lost city? You mean, it is buried?"

Trey: "Yes. It is buried underwater. We need to find a lake."

Well, it's not easy to see a lake. It's connect to the river, then to the ocean. If we need to unlock the City of Atlantis. It won't be easy, Jack and his allies need to head east. A blue lake will come on the way. But it won't be easy to get it out of the lake, because we need something to get inside Atlantis.

Tamer, Trey, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man: (walks east)

Erika and Sarah: (follows Tamer)

Jack: (spotted Amy, walks up to her) "Amy."

Amy: (looks at Jack) "Hmm?"

Jack: "Um, listen. You do remember the necklece you gave me? (decided that Amy should have it back, gives it to her) "Maybe you should keep it. I need to be myself."

Amy: (takes her necklece back) "Yes. I know that Jack. Thank you."

Jack and Raichu: (follows the trail, following Tamer)

But this is where it gets funny. You remember Mario's Mistake? Well, this is where it gets funny. Ends up with a squish.

Amy: (felt something on her left neck, disqusted) "Eww. Grose. (checks her necklece) "What is this?" (founds something about the red smuge on her right side necklece) "What is that?" (smells it)

Jack and Raichu: (stops, turn their heads towards Amy)

Jack: "What is what?"

Amy: (sniff, sniff) "It looks like," (looks closely, and figures it out in surprise) "Blood!"

Jack: (shock) "Uh Oh. I remember."

(Flash Back, when Jack battle against Eggman)

Eggman: (still defending himself, but this time strike attack on Jack) "AH-HA!"

Slash! A shadow figures on both Jack and Eggman, showing Eggman got Jack on the neck. But it only thrust it on Jack's right neck.

Jack: (attacked on the right of his neck) "Do-WAGH!" (put his right hand on the right of his neck, feels blood)

Oh yeah, Eggman attack's Jack on the right neck. It seems that Jack was bleeding the whole time, and use the necklece to cover the wound.

(Back with Jack, Raichu, and Amy)

And do you know what happens when you make blood on Amy's favorite necklece?

Amy: (whole body black, eyes red, gripping her necklece) "JJAAAAAACK!"

Jack: (spoke Mario, fear) "Mama-mia! (turn his head towards the cloud) "That cloud, has a face!"

Although, that cloud Jack is looking at, has a smile. Then it looks at Jack. Hmmmm.

Jack: "Hang on, it is not the cloud. It is,"

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Amy)

Amy: (charging towards Jack, anger)

Jack: (shock) "AMY!" (runs to the oppiside of him, running away)

Amy: (chasing Jack, anger still)

See, what did I tell you. If you make Amy mad, things can get ugly. Jack and Amy just past Erika and Sarah, follow by Tamer and Trey, then Mewtwo and Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man, Mewtwo, Tamer, Trey, Erika, and Sarah: (stops, spotted Amy chasing Jack) "?"

Mewtwo: "Was that, Jack?"

But that's not all. Their is a trampaline that can bounce Jack straight away from Amy. It seems that Jack is getting closer untill...

Jack: (caught by the Trampaline) "Whao!."

Amy: (stops)

Jack: (bounce away, towards the sky, yelled in Mario) "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Wow! Look at Jack. He's getting father, and father. The whole regions, Danto, Crystal, and Orre can hear Jack yelling away. Untill this happen. BOOM!

Jack: (on the ground spoke mario) "Mama-Mia."

Ouch. That must of hurt. Everyone was watching Jack flyed away.

Trey: (watch Jack launched away) "Alright. I'll carry him.

Tamer: "But we didn't get to vote, ya?"

Yo-Yo Man: (put his hand on his face) "Uggh. I think Jack needs to learn how to not get touch."

Erika: (nodd) "Agree."

Sarah: "Ditto."

Mewtwo: "Indeed."

But, at least Jack some allies. Just to make sure Jack isn't hurt. It seems that Trey has to be one to carry Jack to the lake. As for Jack, well, he has an Ice Pack on his head. It seems that all that damage, cause him to become broken bones. Maybe next time they should try to a carry pok'emon.

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo: (goes to the lake)

Tamer, Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (follows Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo)

Raichu: (on Erika's left shoulder, looks at Jack)

Trey: (still carring Jack, only on the back) "So, how's he doing back their?"

Erika: (looks at Jack) "Well. Just a few scratches."

Sarah: "As long as he has the Ice Pack on."

Mewtwo: (arms crossed, looks down, closed his eyes, talking to Jack) "Oh please, take that thing off. You're fine."

They have arrive at the lake.

The group: (stops at the lake)

Well, maybe only on land.

Trey: (puts down Jack geltly)

Yeesh.

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack, sweat drop) "Or not."

It seems that Jack needs to find a way to get to Atlantis.

Jack: (gets up)

Yo-Yo Man: "About time. (looks at the lake) "Their must be a way to get to Atlantis."

Amy: (looks at the lake) "We could try swimming underwater."

Tamer: "Yeah, but not many learn how to swim."

Trey: "I could try and see how long is Atlantis. Although it's about, well. Very cold."

That is where a familur voice come from out of the port.

Man: (calls the group) "Hey!"

The Group: (turn towards to who said that) "Huh?"

That guy looks like, "Professer Einstien!" He must be at his blue ship that looks like a machina that can go underwater. A tube and a telescope. It has a window, and has a lid at the top.

Einstien: "You must be excited."

The group: (gets to where Einstien is)

Einstien: "I see you're looking for Atlantis. It's a lost city that is buried under this lake. We just we to use this machina I created. It's called, a "Submarine #1." This thing can go underwater. But this thing have enough room. It can fit all of use."

Wow! All enough size. Must be about 35 feet long, 20 feet high. That must of mean it's a huge Submarine.

Jack: (a little excited) "Brillient. We can all go."

(Underwater, following the Submarine #1)

Einstien: (chats with Jack, Erika, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man) "So Jack, you're heading to Atlantis to get to the fifth badge. They call it the Courage Badge. It's not easy to get the courage badge."

It seems that they are at a chat room. They do have bedrooms. Inside, we see Jack, Erika, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man discuss with Professer Einstien about Atlantis. It seems that going underwater is a bit good idea. It is not easy to get underwater. Because the temputure is getting colder because it's getting deeper.

Einstien: "It's not easy to get to Atlantis. As you can see, it is covered by traps and objects. We need a stradegy to get through this mess, and reach to Atlantis."

Erika: (surprise) "So, you heard about Atlantis?"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Erika: "I am serious, did you learn about Atlantis?"

Einstien: "Why yes. I want to see the city that is underwater. This must be about Atlantis."

Tamer: "So how long will it take to reach to Atlantis?"

Einstien: "If only Mewtwo can read, (looks at Mewtwo) "The rador."

Mewtwo: (trying to figure out what this Rador is)

Einstien: (back to the group) "Well, it won't take that long."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, why can't I just go swim down their with my Marshtomp? I have the "Gills of Hamachi"." (looks at Tamer) "Tamer."

Tamer, Jack, Erika, Raichu, and Einstien: (gots Yo-Yo Man's attention)

Yo-Yo Man: "You do have the Materia that looks like purple and represents Underwater, am I right?"

Tamer: "Well. Yes."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Einstien) "See. Me and Tamer can see how far will it go."

Einstien: "Yes but, how long will you last underwater? The water is cold."

Yo-Yo Man: "Why do I get myself into this?"

It seems that their is a cave, a little longer away from the Submarine #1.

Mewtwo: (spotted something on the rador) "Everyone! I found something."

It has gotten everyone's attention, including Amy and Trey. The group gets to where Mewtwo is, and looks at him. This is going to be an adventure.

Mewtwo: (annunces) "I have found a cave."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Einstien: "Of course. That must be the cave, that will lead to Atlantis."

The Submarine #1 goes straight to the cave. It seems that their is half of the water. That means they can go through the cave withoug drowing. Their is no water, just that they reach to the surface, and on shore. They're inside the cave, that will lead them to Atlantis.

Jack and Raichu: (jumps out of the Submarine #1, lands on the water)

Splash! Not bad for a begginer.

Jack and Raichu: (out of the water, on land, watches the group come out of the Sub, by using a bridge)

Einstien: (tells Jack and Raichu) "Next time, wait for me to open the door and create the bridge."

Okay, everyone is out of the Sub. It is time to follow the trail.

Jack and Raichu: (with the group)

The group: (follows the trail)

It's dark. Maybe they need light.

Sarah: (cast a spell on the tip of her Elbow Blade, fire)

Raichu: (use Flash, his whole body brightens the place)

Einstien: (pulls out a Lantern, turns it on, use it as an equip)

The room they're in is brighten. It seems that all they need to do, is follow the trail.

The group: (follows the trail)

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (looks around)

Erika: "Wow! Look at the place."

Sarah: "They say that it's a long path. Just to make enemys take long.

Amy: "I guess I mistood it."

The group: (stops)

Trey: (has an idea) "Okay then. (turn towards Jack) "Jack. Take the lead."

Jack: (nodd at Trey) "Right."

Jack and Raichu: (walks infront of the group)

The group: (follows Jack and Raichu)

Okay, with Jack and Raichu leading the way (thanks to Raichu's body that is glowing), then they can see what's up ahead. Their is a fork on the road.

Jack and Raichu: (stops)

The group: (stops)

Jack: "Odd."

Tamer: "What now, ya?"

Jack: (thinking) "Hmmm." (has an Idea) "I got it!" (points to the left) "Let us head left."

Trey: (calls everyone) "Alright everyone! To the left!"

The group: (goes left)

Jack and Raichu: (left standing)

I think Jack picked the wrong one. Their is a monster in there.

The group: (stops, spotted the monster)

Monster: (comes out)

It's a serpent! Huge Size!

Trey: (calls back) "Retreat!"

The group: (runs back to Jack and Raichu)

Trey: (gets behind Jack)

Phew, that was close.

Trey: (mad at Jack) "Jack."

Jack: (oops. a little happy, in fear) "Sorry. It is the other way."

The group: (goes the right path)

Jack and Raichu: (gets up ahead the group)

Einstien: "Remember Jack, the right path is always right."

Now, this is where it gets funny.

Amy: "Besides Jack. You nearly almost got us killed. You should watch where you're going. Their are booby traps around."

Jack: "Relax, I know where am I-" (stops, caught! tied by the rope, up hanging around) "Whao!"

Yup, Amy is right. Their are traps everyone leading to Atlantis.

Everyone: (watches Jack, stuck up their)

Jack: (his feet is tied together, rope tied, hanging up-side-down)

Amy: (smiles) "Now that's more like it." (starts laughing) "Ah hahahahahaha."

Jack: (mad at Amy) "That is not funny Amy."

Amy: (continues laughing) "Yes it is. Ah Hahahahahahahahahaha."

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Jack: (pulls out his sword, cuts the rope, landed on the ground. Next, pulls a bow and arrow, pulls the arrow on the bow, aims on the cone caves at the ceiling, and release the arrow) "Sha!"

The Arrow is shot out, hits one of the cone stones on the ceiling. It's starting to fall. When it drops, it's falling on Amy! But it missed, because it went right behind her.

Amy: (stops laughing, looks behind her at the cone stone) "Eh."

Yup, that should do it.

Jack: (points to the trail) "Come on." (follows the trail)

Raichu: (follows the trail with Jack)

The group: (follows Jack and Raichu)

Amy: (follows the group)

But now, this is going to be a puzzle. Their is a big pillar right infront of them. And all the way past the Pillar is Atlantis. But, when the see what past the pillar, is a ledge.

Jack and Raichu: (stops infront of the pillar about 5 feet)

The group: (stops)

Jack: "Okay. Now we are stuck."

Yo-Yo Man: "What is it now?"

Jack: "The pillar is bloking the path. (use his Seeing) "And if we past the pillar, we will encounter a ledge that leads to our death."

Mewtwo: "So, we're stuck."

Trey: (past Jack, pulls his axe) "I'll do it." (stands near Jack)

Jack: (warns Trey) "Be gentle. This isn't safe for you to just to crush it."

Trey: (turn his head towards Jack) "Look, I've done this before. So let me handle it."

Jack: (a little afraid) "Um, okay."

Trey: (turn towards the pillar, gets near it about 1 feet, pulls his axe, starts to swing) "HAAAH!"

CHING! Crack! The pillar's bottom is sliced.

Trey: "Timber." (blows it)

The pillar is dropping foward, reach to the otherside with a tip.

Trey: "Well, would you look at that. I made a bridge."

Jack: "Um, indeed."

Jack and Raichu: (jumps on the pillar, follows it)

The group: (follows Jack and Raichu)

This is a bit good. Now, when they reach to the other side. It is time to take a rest.

Jack: (jumps down off the pillar, landed, turn towards Erika)

Raichu: (jumps off, landed, turn towards the group)

Erika: (jumps down)

Jack: (catches Erika, places her)

Erika: (wrapped her arms around Jack, looks at the group)

Tamer and Trey: (jumps down, landed)

Tamer: (turn towards Sarah)

Sarah: (jumps down)

Tamer: (catches Sarah)

Sarah: (in place, looks at the group)

Mewtwo, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy: (jumps down, landed, turn towards Professer Einstien)

Einstien: (looks at the group, can't come down) "Well, what do you know. We have reach to the place we came for." (jumps down, landed, stands) "But this might be the place." (walks forwards)

The group: (follows Einstien)

Einstien: "Up ahead of us, is Atlantis. We are almost there. But from all that. We need to take a break."

Everyone: (stops)

Jack: (agrees with the professer) "Sure thing, Professer."

Einstien: (puts the lantern down, reads the book)

Everyone: (sets up camp)

Tamer: "It isn't much, but we will get their, after we rest up."

Trey: "Right. Now, how do you set up the tent?"

Sarah: "Maybe, like this."

Jack: "Now we can all rest."

Raichu: "Finally."

But for now, let our heroes rest at his spot. When they wake up, they will see a big surprise. It is almost time for our heroes to rest at this cave. They'll be protected, and won't get hurt. But will they continue, and will Jack earn his Fifth Badge? Find out next time on Episode 51.

Authors Notes:

-Listen, I need to get this thing done before October First comes. So maybe, when October First starts, that means I'll create Episodes of Haunted. You'll find out soon.

-The group reunites.

-Jack may have given Amy back her necklece, but it was covered in a little blood, and she got mad.

-The group encounters the Professer, and they all wanted to go see Atlantis.

-The group enters a trail, gets in the way of objects and got through.


	51. Chapter 51

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 51

Courage Badge

When we left off Jack and his group, they have encounter an old friend of a Professer. Professer Einstien, who was a professer living at Jack's hometown. But today, he is going to research about a place called Atlantis. When they reach inside a cave, they will have company. It seems that it won't easy, because they lived in Atlantis. It seems that the people from Atlantis lives here, wearing huge Masked. They're not the same as Yo-Yo Man. And their the ones who took our heroes to Atlantis.

Jack: (woke up) "Oh?" (spotted the Atlantians, surprise) "Who-WA!"

Our heroes are still lying down. But the Atlantians think that Jack and his group are intruders. They're just checking.

Raichu: (wakes up) "Huh?"

Tamer: (wakes up) "Wa?"

Atlantian #1: (only speaks Danto) ""

These Atlantian people only speak Danto to intruders. But only english to regular people.

Altantian #2: ""

Trey, Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (woke up, surprise) "!"

Atlantian #3: ""

Atlantian #4: ""

Professer Einstien, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo: (awaken) "?"

Trey: "Guys."

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Erika, and Sarah: "Yes?"

Trey: "I think we're not alone."

Atlantian #1: ""

Jack: (gets up, talks to Atlantian #1, speaks Danto) ""

Atlantians: (surprise)

Atlantian #1: (talks to Jack) ""

Jack: ""

Atlantians: (take off their masks)

Wait a minute! They're Selkies! I get it, Atlantis is home to the Selkies. That's the reason why they spoke Danto. Now they can speak english.

Atlantian #1: (a boy, with white hair, Selkie suit) "I see. You're Jack and Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

All of the Atlantians must known Jack and Raichu. But how did they know Jack and Raichu should up. Unless someone lives here.

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Mewtwo, and Einstien: (gets up, looks at the Atlantians)

Remember, the females can either wear a skirt or skort. And for the males wear skort. Almost like scottish. Their are two boys and two girls. One is a white hair that is Atlantian #1, two are yellow hair is both Atlantians #2 and 4, and one is a blue hair that is Atlantian #3.

Atlantian #1: "I am Al. These are the tribes of the Selkies.

Atlantian #2: "I am Rob. The second of the warrior."

Atlantian #3: "My name is Kine. The third of the warrior."

Atlantian #4: "And my name is Alice. The star of the movie."

What a second, did the fourth person said Alice? That must be the same girl Jack and Raichu met.

Jack: (reconize Alice) "Alice! Do you remember me?"

Alice: (felt a little red) "Well, I was the one who told the people about you and your Raichu."

Tamer: (near Jack, looks at the Selkies) "But what do you have to live here for, ya?"

Al: "Ah yes. The leader of this place lives here, known as the Gymleader."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (surprise at Al)

Jack: "You mean, your leader is a gymleader?"

Rob: (nodd) "That is right. He's not far from here."

Amy, Sarah, Mewtwo, and Einstien: (looks at the Selkies)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Al) "So, can you lead us?"

Kine: (closed her eyes) "Now that you menchen it. All of you are in the Inn. We found you and took you here so you can rest here."

Jack: "And Atlantis?"

Alice: (answer to Jack) "It's above water now. Their is no problem."

Jack: "Then I am ready."

Al: (confuse) "Are you sure you want to do this? He's not easy."

Jack: (looks at Al, nodd) "I am sure."

Al: (turns away, not mad, not sad, but acts like the leader) "Then everyone, follow me." (leads everyone to the Gym)

Everyone: (follows Al)

They are friendly. I mean, they are the Selkies. They are peaceful people who are born at the seas and can eat fish. Now, their might either be a Selkie Gymleader, or just a regular Gymleader. But this is getting the professer intresting. As for the rest, Jack only needs the fifth badge. Up ahead is the palace. The whole background is beautiful.

Everyone: (looks around, impressed)

Amy: "Wow."

Erika: "Wow."

Sarah: "Not bad."

Jack: "Brilliant."

As for Alice, she rather stick with Jack. And her pikachu is with Raichu.

Alice: (her arms around Jack)

Pikachu: (her arms around Raichu)

It seems that Alice has a thing for Jack.

Professer Einstien: (goes everywhere, taking note)

Al: (looks at Einsten) "I see that your professer is studing our place. (still taking the group to the palace, looking straight) "But, if your looking for Items, (points at that item shop) "You can talk to these people. All the items you need. You can buy some, but do hurry."

Trey: (talks to Jack) "Jack."

Jack: (rolled his eyes towards Trey)

Trey: "I'm going to buy something here. So go the palace without me, okay?"

Jack: "Okay."

Trey: (enters the item shop)

Jack: (looks straight)

Al: "But for now, we need to get to the gym."

It won't be to bad. It's got alot of water here. And all of the Remorid are swiming around, looking at the people across. The only way up, is by stairs. This is a long one. The leader is inside the palace. Inside, it's all clear. Al and the rest have reach inside, but all is empty.

Everyone: (stops in the middle)

Jack and his friends: (confuse, looks around)

Tamer: "This is it?"

Erika: "I do not get it."

Sarah: "Their is no battle arena, no gymleader."

Amy: "Is this a trick?"

Al: (near the wall straight, looks at the group) "Jack, Raichu. To get into the arena, you must place your palm hand on his wall.

Jack and Raichu: (surprsie)

Everyone: (looks at the wall where Al is)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at eachother, nodd) "Um-Hm." (looks straight, goes up to the wall, place their palm hand on the wall)

A liner of light blue moved, and makes the wall split away from each other, revealing the arena. This is a perfect place. Is everything water? Because this is almost like Cerulean Gym. Except no pictures of the water pok'emon, no diving board, no stairs and seats. Just a rail, that is making hold of the arena.

Jack and Raichu: (runs up to the rail, stops behind it, looks down at the arena, surprise) "Whao."

It has a huge water tank. That big pool regtangle has no platforms. This is about 10 feet down underwater.

Tamer: (gets to the rail, looks down at the huge pool) "So, this is the arena, ya?"

Yo-Yo Man: (gets to the rail, looks down at the pool) "I see, the gymleader is using,"

Jack: (stops Yo-Yo Man's words) "Water Pok'emon."

Yo-Yo Man: (rolled his eyes at Jack) "I was going to say that."

Rob: (gets to the rail, looks at Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man) "So, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

Jack: (looks straight, turn to his right, spotted the challanger spot) "And must be my spot." (walks to the challangers spot)

Mewtwo: (calls Jack) "Becarful Jack, you have a limit in the water, remember?"

Oh yes. Jack will still sink, if his limit is up. Becarful Jack, don't fall in.

Jack and Raichu: (stops of the spot, looks down at the pool)

Jack: "Whao. This is one huge tank."

It's like Misty's Cerulean place. I don't Jack isn't in Kanto, he's in Danto. Which can be a bit bad if he fell in.

The leader: (calls it out) "Welcome."

Everyone: (turn towards the leader)

That must be him. He must be the leader of the place. Almost like a Selkie, except he's face has a blue line that is going down.

The leader: "I am, Atalanta. Welcome to the Atlantis Gym. I have hear their is a challanger to challange the gymleader. Who is it over here?"

Wow, nice words.

Jack: (closed his eyes) _("Okay, here it goes.") _(speaks his lines) "I am Jack Davis! The Pok'emon Trainer and Empire of Clock Town. I have come this way, to challange the gymleader."

Well, he would do great on his line.

Amy, Erika, Sarah, and Alice: (gets to the rail)

Everyone: (goes to the rail, ready to watch Jack battle against the gymleader)

Alalanta: "I see. So, the famous Jack Davis I do believe." (gets to his gymleader spot)

Both of the spots create a bridge.

Atalanta: (walks over to the bridge, to the middle) "Now then young Jack, come to me. If we need to battle,"

Jack: (goes straight to Atalanta, going straight to the middle of the bridge)

Atalanta: "We first off trade our deck, shuffle, then return." (gets in the middle of the bridge)

Jack: (stands on the middle of the bridge, away from Atalanta for about 1 feet, stares at him)

Atalanta: (pulls his deck) "I'll give you mines, if you give me yours."

Jack: (pulls his deck out)

Atalanta and Jack: (exchange decks, start shuffling them)

Atalanta: "But, you do realize that I won't go easy you."

Jack: "Really?"

Atalanta and Jack: (done shuffling, exchange decks again, they got their decks back, then walk back to their side)

Mewtwo: (watched the duel) "Well, let's hope Jack knows what to do."

Atalanta and Jack: (reach to their spot, turn towards each other. Say the line) "Let's Duel!"

Atalanta: (500 HP)

Jack: (500 HP)

Atalanta: "Let's I'll be genures, I'll let you start." (draws seven cards)

Jack: (draws seven cards) "Very well."

Erika: (gives Jack a good luck) _("Good Luck Big Brother.")_

Now the duel begins. The Playing board appeares right infront of the challanger and the gymleader. Rememer the sets.

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By phase, then Main Phase. Plays a pok'emon to the field, pulls a pok'e ball, throws pose) "GO! SWELLOW!"

The ball is thrown, and release the blue bird.

Swellow: (release from the ball, in the arena) "Swe!"

Although their is no arena, because everything is plain. No water tank, thank Zucions.

Jack: (plays an energy) "I'll play a Water Energy. (plays a Water Energy) "Next, I'll play two cards, face-down." (plays two cards, face down) "I'll end my turn."

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase, pulls a pok'e ball out) "I'll play, Lobstar on the field." (throw pose)

The pok'e ball is release, with a blue flash, release a blue Lobster with a star symbol that is red.

Jack: (checks his pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scans on the new Pok'emon) "Lobstar! The Bigger Claw Pok'emon. This thing can grab oppoents with one claw, uselly it can damage oppoents with one shot. This is the evolve form of Kingler.

Lobstar: "Hrrrr! Hrrrr!"

Jack: (calls his Swellow) "Becarful."

Swellow: (nodd) "Swe."

Atalanta: (plays three cards face-down, and a Water Energy) "Now I'll play three cards face-down on th field, and a Water Energy. I'll end my turn too."

Good. Remember the rules, when the pok'emon is on the field, it can't attack. So both players has to wait a turn.

Jack: (Draw Phase, draw a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here goes!" (plays a Fire Energy, next play a Card) "I'll play an Energy Card, next I'll play Sonic Wings!"

Swellow: (getting stronger)

Jack: (explain) "This card can destroy any card that is face-down on the opponets side of the field. I choose the middle face-down card."

The middle face-down card on Atalanta's side is destroyed.

Jack: (commands Swellow) "Swellow! Attack Lobstar directly! Wing Attack!"

Swellow: (charges towards Lobstar is flying) "Swellow!"

Atalanta: (activates the trap card that was face-down) "Not so fast young one. Reveal Tidal Block!"

Swellow: (only hits the tides, comes back to Jack)

Atalanta: (explains about Tidal Block) "This card can be activaed when my opponet's pok'emon's Energy is more then mine. Since you have two, I have one. So you can't hurt Lobstar."

Jack: "I'll end my turn."

Of course, Sonic Wings is an Eqiupped card. So it remains on Swellow.

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Dodge this. I'll play this!" (plays a Water Energy) "First, Water Energy." (plays an Equipped Card, Tsunami!) "Now I'll play Tsunami."

A big tidal wave came in. Atalanta equips his Lobstar to Tsunami.

Atalanta: "This becomes a field card. But makes a great move."

Now their is a big tank. It makes Atalanta and Lobstar, and Jack and Swellow go underwater. But it seems that they can breath underwater.

Atalanta: (explains) "Since we're playing in my turf, when it's Stand By Phase, our Life Points drain by a one digit. Remember the rules, when the Life Points hit zero, will lose the duel. But I'll make my Lobstar's ability. When I give up a Water Energy, he can attack your life points directly." (destroys a Water Energy, commands his Lobstar) "Lobstar, be a good boy, and attack Jack."

Lobstar: (hides)

Jack: (looks around, trying to find Lobstar) "Ah. Ah."

Atalanta: (calls Jack) "Behind you."

Lobstar: (attacks Jack) "Brrr!"

WHAM!

Jack: (attacked from behind) "Eh!" (480 HP)

Atalanta: "I'll end my turn."

Lobstar: (returns to his spot) "Hrr."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase)

The Life Points start draining.

Jack: _("What am I going to do? Since he plays it, I cannot defend my life points. I have to work fast.") _(plays a Water Energy Card, and one card face-down) "I'll play a Water Energy Card. Then one card face-down." (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Attack Lobstar with Sonic Wings!"

Swellow: (charges towards Lobstar) "Swellow!"

BAM!

Lobstar: (took massive damage) "BRRRR!"

Swellow: (returns to his spot)

Jack: "I'll end my turn."

The Life Points from Jack has stopped. 47 seconds, not bad. So, if we have 480 LP, minis by 47, creates 433 LP. That was close. But Atalanta has 500 LP more.

Atalanta: "My turn." (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) (plays a card) "Now, I'll play a card. Now I can copy all of your energys to Lobstar, except their all water. Now Lobstar has four energys. (commands his Lobstar) "Now Lobstar, Attack Swellow with Claw Metal!"

Lobstar: (charges towards Swellow) "Hrrrr!"

Jack: (smirk) "I do not think so." (activates his trap) "I will play! Copy Write! Since you played a Trap Card before, I will use Tidal Wave."

A big wave blocked Lobstar's attack.

Lobstar: (missed the attack) "Br?" (returns to his spot)

Atalanta: (mad) "Drat! "I'll end my turn." (HP: 450)

Nice, it took him long enough.

Jack: (Draw Phase, Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Now then." (commands Swellow) "Swellow, finish Lobstar with Wing Attack!"

Swellow: (chages towards Lobstar) "Swellow!"

WHAM!

Lobstar: (death cry) "Loooorrrrrr!" (falls on the ground, KOed)

Jack: (440 LP) (Checks his Life Points, surprise) "Hmm? Hey, it is stopped."

Atalanta: "How could I forget? Listen carfully. When you defeated my Pok'emon, that means your Life Points stops draining."

Jack: "Brillian." (plays a Water Energy, then two cards face down) "I'll just play a Water Energy, then two cards face down. I will end my turn."

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "You should know this. If I don't bring a pok'emon to the field, my Life Points don't drain. (plays a card) "So, I'll play Pot of Greed. Green is good luck. So, when I play that, I can draw two cards. And since Tsunami is a field card, it remains. So, I'm going to play a pok'emon. And if I did play a pok'emon, it cannot drain my Life Points. (pulls out Lobstar's pok'e ball, calls Lobstar) "Lobstar, return. You were great." (puts away, pulls out another pok'e ball, throw pose) "Go! Scorpio!"

The pok'e ball is thrown, and release a Bug that was born underwater, like a Scorpion.

Scorpio: "Scor. Scor."

Jack: (checks it out on his Pok'e Dex)

Dexter: (scans on Scorpio) "Scorpio, the Shrimp Pok'emon. This thing came from the seas a long time ago. This is no fossil, but this is both Water and Bug. It's only ability is hide.

Jack: (confuse) _("Odd. Why would Atalanta would keep Scorpio out on the field, when it is too weak.") _

Atalanta: (plays an energy, then one card face down) "I'll play One Energy known as Water, then one card face-down, and end my turn."

Jack: (watches) _("Okay. Weird. What's his stradegy?")_ (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Okay." (plays an Energy) "I will play this, Fire Energy." (command Swellow) "Swellow! Attack Scorpio!"

Swellow: (refuse) "Swellow.")

Jack: "What is wrong?"

Atalanta: "You didn't know. Since your pok'emon is a flying type, my Scorpio is hiding underneth. It cannot come out, untill it is safe."

Scorpio: (was buried underground)

He's right. Since Swellow is a flying type, and Scorpio is a water type, he hids underground.

Jack: (call it out) "I will end my turn." (LP 415)

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, then Main Phase)

Scorpio: (comes out) "Scorpio."

Atalanta: (plays an Energy) "I'll play a Grass Energy. (commands his Scorpio) "Now Scorpio, attack Swellow with claw attack."

Scorpio: (charges towards Swellow)

Jack: (haults Scorpio) "Not so fast! (activates his trap) "Activate my trap card! Time Freeze!"

Scorpio: (frozen)

Atalanta: (shock) "AH! What did you do!"

Jack: (explains) "That Scorpio cannot move! This is a Trap Card. If makes your pok'emon frozen in two turns. So, when it wares out, you can make your pok'emon attack."

Atalanta: (plays one card face-down) "I'll play this face-down, and end my turn."

Atalanta: (LP 419)

This is getting good.

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) (reveals his face-down card) "I'll reveal my face-down card, Switch! Now I can switch Swellow, to my favorite, Raichu!"

Swellow and Raichu: (switch places)

Jack: "But that is not all. I'll play another card (reveals another face-down card) "Energy Place. Since my Swellow still has Energys, he can give them to Raichu. But you are lucky he cannot attack. So I'll end my turn."

Wow! Strong words. More time.

Jack: (LP 392)

Carful, you cannot waste time that fast.

Atalanta: _("Gotcha!") _(reveals his trap card) "I'll reveal my trap card! Type Doom! Since you have a Raichu. I can pick which pok'emon I can discard."

Jack and Raichu: (shock)

Jack: "What!"

Raichu: "Wha!"

Atalanta: "Since we're playing a Three against Three, I'll choose your Swellow."

Jack: (mad) "Err."

Atalanta: "The reason, because if you have pok'emon that been returned, or never played, I can get rid of it. So good-bye to your Swellow."

Jack: (puts the Swellow Card to the discard pile) "Good Bye Swellow. I will never forget you." (looks at Atlanta) "I will end my turn."

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, then Main Phase) "You're lucky that I can't attack. So, I'll play a magic card. (plays the energy, then plays a magic card) "Now I have three energys. Now then, it will let me draw three cards. (draws three cards) "Now, I'll just play one card face down, and end my turn."

That must of took long enough.

Atalanta: (LP 384)

It waste alot of it.

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "I know this is about to end. (plays a card face-down) "I'll play one card face-down. (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Finish Scorpio directly! THUDERGA!"

Raichu: (charging alot of electricity) "RAIIIIII!" (Blast the thunder attack at Scorpio) "CHUUUUUUUU!"

Alot of thunder and static, electricuted Scorpio.

Scorpio: (electricuted, Death Cry) "SCORRRRRPIO!" (defeated)

Atalanta: (pulls out the pok'e ball, returns Scorpio) "Return Scorpio. I'm very proud."

The pok'e ball shot out a blue beam, when it touches Scorpio, Scorpio returns back to the ball.

Atalanta: (looks at Jack) "You're lucky that was just a third pok'emon. (has a plan) "But, I have a secret weapon!"

Jack: (LP 373) "I will end my turn."

Atalanta: (calls out the words) "Good. Because I will summon, the one no can defeat! The Mighty rare pok'emon no Water Master can catch. (summons the secret pok'emon) "I summon! LEVIOTHON!"

A raging waterfall comes right behind Atalanta. It seems that this is going to be trouble! The Blue Serpent appeares out of the raging waterfall. That must be one huge snake.

Leviothon: (appeares)

It's a huge monster. I think we're going to hae trouble. Jack and Raichu are in danger. Look at it's HP, I mean 100. (10/10). Jack and Raichu are going to have a problem to battle against Leviothon.

Atalanta: (explans about Leviothon's ability) "This is a Water Type monster. They say that it is imposible to capture this creature! It can earn Energy when one of my pok'emons is defeated. So, I'll show you the second ability does later. (plays an energy card) "Next, I'll play an energy, then play one card face-down." (plays a card face-down) "I'll end my turn. But remember, if you enter your Main Phase, the Life Points become drained."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here goes." (commands Raichu)

Raichu: (charging electricity) "RAIIII!"'

Atalanta: _("Gotcha!") _(activates the trap card, then command his Leviothon) "Leviothon, grab him!"

SNAG!

Raichu: (tied up by Leviothon) "WHAT!" (HP: 6/8)

Jack: (shocked) "WHAT!

Leviothon: (binds Raichu)

Atalanta: "I activate it's ability. Thanks to Bind, I can tie up your pok'emon. It does ten damages right? Wrong! It can double the damage your pok'emon by twenty."

Jack: (mad) "Err. I will end my turn." (LP:325)

Yikes! Jack lost alot of Life Points. If he keeps doing that long, he will lose the duel.

Atalanta: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) (plays a magic card) "Now I'll play this!"

His Life Points stops!

Atalanta: (LP: 381) "With this, since we're underwater, I won't have my Life Points drop. So now, you must remember this. When your Raichu's turn become an End Phase, that would mean that it gets twenty damage too. (commands Leviothon) "So now, give Raichu a frozen cicle."

Leviothon: (breaths a Cold Breath)

With a cold breathing, it froze Raichu!

Raichu: (frozen in ice)

Jack: (shock) "Raichu!"

Atalanta: "You're lucky it's not a damage, but it freezes your pok'emon. So, I'll end my turn."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "You didn't know. (reveals his face-down card) "I activate my hidden card. "Thuder Storm!" With it, it can not only shock both of the pok'emon, but thanks to my Raichu's ability. He can absorb electricty. But also, it can break Raichu free from Frozen."

Raichu: (breaks free, gets off of Leviothon) "YEAH!"

Jack: "Now both will be electricuted."

The Thunder Storm came in, and shock both pok'emon.

Raichu: (HP 8/8)

Leviothon: (HP 8/10)

Jack: (commands his Raichu) "Now Raichu! THUNDERGA! ONE MORE TIME!"

Raichu: (builds electricity) "RAIIII!" (electricute Leviothon) "CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

All that thunder, and it will static the Leviothon!

Leviothon: (electricuted, Death Cry in his monster Leviathan Death Cry. Defeated)

Alright! That duel is over! Jack and his pok'emon wins the duel! Jack's pok'emon earns EXP.

Jack and Raichu: (gets to each other)

Raichu: (goes to Raichu) "Jack! We won!"

Jack: (release his arm) "Raichu! We have won the Fifth Badge!"

Raichu: (jumps to Jack)

Jack: (catches Raichu, warpped his arms around Raichu) "We won." We have..." (stopped, felt something)

Sudden, a rumble like an Earthquake is shaking the place.

Jack and Raichu: (confuse, looks around)

Jack: "Hey! What is going on?"

Everyone: (looks around, except Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "It has seem that we have a problem."

Amy: (yells at Mewtwo) "Cut to the chase!"

Professer Einsten: (appeares, panics) "The whole place is going back underwater!"

Everyone: (shocked at Professer Einstien) "WHAT!"

Atalanta: (looks staright) "Well, it seems that you and your group need to escape. Before it's to late."

Everyone: (Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Einstien, all of them evacuate!)

Jack and Raichu: (jumps to where Alice)

Jack: (looks at her) "Alice, you will be fine?"

Alice: (talks to Jack) "Just go Jack. Me and all of the Selkies will be alright."

Jack: (nodd at her) "Right!"

Jack and Raichu: (runs to the exit)

Looks like it's time to get out of here! Their is no place to run and hide. Because this Atlantis will be back underwater. The Selkies will never drown underwater, because in the Danto use the Materia known as Underwater. All of Jack's team need to escape, including the Professer, Jack's Guider, and all of Jack's Guardian must escape.

Jack: (stops)

Raichu, Tamer, and Erika: (stops, looks at Jack)

Jack: (turn towards the palace)

Tamer: "What are you doing!"

Raichu: "We got to get out of here!"

Erika: "It is not safe!"

Jack: "All of you will go. I will handle something myself."

Erika: (worried) "Becarful. Do not die for me Jack."

Tamer: "You were the greatest Summonier I know. Do not die on us, okay?"

Jack: (nodd at Tamer)

Tamer, Erika, and Raichu: (runs away)

Erika and Raichu: (looks at Jack, one last time, then run)

Jack: (runs to the palace, doing something special)

I don't get what's got into Jack. I think Jack is a fool to go after something he missed something. I will skip that, but everyone has already escape from Atlantis. But one was able to stay behind. I guess Jack didn't make it. Their located out of the lake, on land.

Mewtwo, Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Erika, Raichu, and Professer Einstien: (looks at the lake, to see if Jack survived.)

Erika: (real worried) "Is Jack, okay?"

Amy: (doesn't care) "Who cares about him?"

Mewtwo: (pounds Amy on the head, mad at her) "He is a summoner, and you'll respect him!"

Tamer: "He, was a good summoner."

Trey: "A great one. I cannot believe he just did that."

Professer Einstien: "I can get my researcher to find him. But it will take a while."

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted something coming out of the water) "Wait a minute. What is that?"

Everyone: (looks at what is Yo-Yo Man looking at)

Something is coming out of the water. It looks like, a head with hair. It came on the surface.

Everyone: (looks closer at that hair)

Mewtwo: "My that's, can it be?"

Boy: (release his head out of the water, blows water at Mewtwo) "BBBBB."

Mewtwo: (squrted by water on the face) "Hey!" (wipes it off) "Jack! What is tha," (came with a pause, figured out something, surprise at Jack) "JACK!"

Whao! Jack survive!

Jack: (swimming, gets on the ledge, sits, looks at the water) "I have know."

Everyone: (looks at Jack)

Tamer: (yells at Jack) "Jack! You gave us a scare, ya?"

Trey: "What part of, don't do this, do you not understand?"

Jack: (looks at Tamer and Trey, pulls out a purple sphere)

Everyone: (surprise at what Jack is holding) "OH!"

Yo-Yo Man: "That Jack, is a Special Materia."

Tamer: (takes his Special Materia out, shows it to Jack) "I guess that you have the "Underwater" Materia too, ya? I'm impressed."

Jack: (gets up) "That is true."

Raichu: (happy to see Jack alive) "Jack, at least you survive. What is going on?"

Jack: (now remember, but his hands on his head, mad) "AGH! I forgot my Badge!" (pounds the ground) "That Gymleader Forgot my Badge!"

Oh, what a shame. Jack must been to busy, he must of only gotten the Materia instead of the Badge. That this will give Jack some good luck. A small red circle comes out of the water, going straight to Jack.

Jack: (looks at the weird object, confuse) "Huh?"

Everyone: (looks at that weird small circle) "Huh?"

What a second! It's a Badge! Jack did earn it after all!

Jack: (surprise) "Whao! It is, my badge!" (takes it out of the water)

Sarah: (founds something out of the water) "Huh? Hey," (takes it out of the water) "What's this?"

It's a card.

Sarah: (figures it out) "I bet I know which one it goes to. (calls Jack) "Jack."

Jack: (gots Sarah attention)

Sarah: (gives the card to Jack) "You earn this also."

Jack: (takes the card)

That's the same Atalanta use on Jack. That must be Tsunami!

Jack: (puts it on it's deck)

Trey: "Well."

Jack: (looks at Trey, confuse)

Trey: "Aren't you going to do your pose?"

Tamer: "Ya. We never say your pose."

Jack: (nodd at Tamer and Trey) "Okay." (doing the Got Badge pose) "Ho-Ho, I.."

Mewtwo: (wacks Jack on the back)

POW!

Jack: (almost trip, almost lost his badge, but catch the badge and turn towards Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Well Jack. You may have earn the badge. But you're not ready yet. On the next area, we go east."

Jack: "Right." (puts the badge up)

Einstien: (calls Jack) "Jack."

Everyone: (turn towards the Professer)

Einstien: "I may be disapointed that you did that to scare us, but proud that you won, and help me on my researh. Next time, try not to attract people. I will head back to Clock Town." (leaves)

Everyone: (heads East)

Amy: "I don't get why it's Jack?"

Jack: (puts his left hand on Amy's left shoulder) "You will find out soon." (continues walking east)

Amy: "Well, maybe just ounce." (follows Jack)

And so, from escaping from the Gymleader and Atlantis, the whole people head east. But heading won't be easy to survive on the next badge. But if he encounters one of his past, known as his cousion Joey, and his friend as blind as Zubat Jena, what will happen? Find out next time on Episode 52.

Notes:

-Okay, listen, I use my HP from Dungoens and Dragons HP, and use it to help me to use the Duel. Plus I use my watch to help track time about the Tsunami.

-The new move Raichu use was a powerful move that can get up to five energys, is known as Thuderga!

-Jack has finaly recieve three presents. One is his Fifth Badge. Two is that he earn the new card, Tsunami. And Three is that he has finaly earn a Materia that is Special called Underwater.


	52. Chapter 52

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Halloween Episode 52

Haunted Mansion Part 1

"Ladies and Gentle Men, welcome to the Mansion. Step inside our Mansion, as you creep your way. But beware, the Evil Spirits will take your souls and Zombies will suck the blood out of you. I am the Madem of this place. It was ounce the master's place. Untill things got ugly. The Master had no choice, but to hang himself in the galler. I am Madem Leoda. I my be a Fortune Teller, but inside the Crystal. I don't use cards. So I'll take control of the Narator's Story Line. It all began with some people. Guardians, a Summoner, including a Guider. But they were not here yet. They're at Racoon City, just playing an Arcade Game.

(What appeares is the game of Haunted Mansion)

"Well, it seems that this summoner is just playing an Arcade Game, but only his favorite. A this game, that is showing that their are hands that is holding a Handgun. You must remember this kids! Never touch and play with guns! Stay away from them. It seems that the summoner is trying to win the game, but encounters a Werewolf! He keeps shooting, then move away, shoots. The Werewolf attacks the character. Untill here's the reason why the summoner cannot win. The Werewolf jumps high, then final attacks the character. Now it said You are Dead. Game Over."

Jack: (shocked of the game) "WHAT! No! Come on, that is not fair!" (bangs the game, tries to push the button) "Give me another chance!"

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer: (chats, only looks at Jack)

Tamer: "So, why are we here?"

Trey: "Because Jack wanted to learn about machina that contains games. He knows about cards, but doesn't know about Machina yet."

Tamer: (put his hand on his face) "Yeesh, what is his problem?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, this is Jack's chance to know about machina."

Tamer: (put his hand on his hair, closed his eyes, looks up) "Ah, teaching a Middle Age to the 21 century. That's crazy!" (walks up to get near Jack, only stops infront about 1 feet, and puts a blue dile in the machina arcade) "Jack, you need to learn how to pay it to continue the game."

The Game did say "Continue?" But when Tamer put in a Blue Dile (known as Gil that is a Five Cent), and the game said "Back Alive."

Jack: (surprise) "Oh." (still continues playing that arcade game, still trying to beat)

Tamer: (comes back to Trey and Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "I didn't mean put in a coin. Look at Jack's personal. He's just a child."

Tamer: "And It's a good thing. It's just like 12 year olds or 11 year olds."

Trey: "Oh I get the 11 year old. Erika I do believe."

Tamer: (looks at Trey) "I agree. So we're responsible for Jack's and Erika's safety, ya?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Trey) "Try to not kill them. They're important."

Trey: (looks down, smile, laugh a little) "Hm hm hm hm. I see. And we will have visitors."

Tamer and Yo-Yo Man: (confuse)

Tamer: "Visitors?"

Sarah: (gets near Tamer, looks at her father confuse)

Tamer: "Are we here to become slaves?"

Trey: "Well no. I mean is this. (spoke it out) "I made a promise that one of the teams will sent us to a weird "Mansion", that is up ahead of us. It is still up their. And I don't want anyone to take any risks."

Mewtwo: (appeares behind Yo-Yo Man) "What is this "Mansion", you speak of?"

Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Sarah: (stares at Mewtwo)

Trey: "Mewtwo, their is a Mansion that is destroyed a long time ago. They say that their are monsters that live there. No one can survive alive. I'll explain the whole story." (Explains about the Haunted Mansion) "All of the Crusaders from every region. Danto, Crystal, and Orre. And if Joey, Jack's cousion doesn't know about this, and Jena Aunti too, then this will get their answer. They say a long time ago before we we're born, all of us. Their is a mansion with only a little Machina. People around will come and see the best Mansion. Untill things went wrong. Their is a child that lives there. A boy with almost Goth Cloth lives in that Mansion, said he remained almost alive. But forever asleep."

Yo-Yo Man: "And the Mansion?"

Trey: "The Mansion was home to every region. All of the Regions, Danto, Crystal, and Orre, all three of them spend time together in the Mansion. Their is a labatory. A scientist lives their with the other people, and he was making expieriments. Mices, Rats, and Bugs. Things went good, untill it went worse. (A-hem) "The scientist made an invention, but it make a bad invention. The Mansion is covered that like to call them, a "Virus". It made all of the people inside the Mansion infected, to become a Zombie. That's why, only one child survive, and no one can get inside."

Tamer: (a little terrified) "So, you assign us to go check it out."

Trey: "They give me a choice. Either I have to sign us in and be brave, or be a disgrace for life."

Erika and Amy: (was playing an Arcade game)

I forgot that Amy and Erika are with them too, except they're just playing an Arcade Game, not compares to what Jack is playing.

Sarah: (looks at Tamer) "So pops, we're going somewhere?"

Tamer: (looks at his daughter) "Yes we are."

Mewtwo: "And when will they arrive?"

Trey: (checks the watch) "Inside this arcade place, in about (counts it down) "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." (points at the door)

The door burst open, and all of the Teams that are like Officers came in with their weapons. They're like the S.W.A.T. team they have ever known. It seems that they want to see Jack and his guardians. But what for? It got everyone's attention.

Everyone: (looks at the S.W.A.T. team, surprise)

SWAT Leader: (calls all of the S.W.A.T. team) "Everyone, in postion!"

Every of the SWAT team have gotten to their postion of leading the the Leader to get to the Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Trey.

Trey: "They're here. Get Amy, Erika, Jack, and Raichu. It is time to meet the leader of SWAT."

Yo-Yo Man: (gets Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (gots Yo-Yo Man's attention, turn their heads towards him)

Yo-Yo Man: "Come here, their is someone you'll meet."

Jack and Raichu: (gets to Yo-Yo Man, looks at the leader)

SWAT Leader: (stares at Jack and Raichu)

I think he looks mean. He seems that he's looking for buissness.

SWAT Leader: "Are you Jack and Raichu?"

Jack and Raichu: (a little frighten, nodd)

SWAT Leader: "Good. Have I got a job for you. You think you can handle it?"

Jack: "Well, yes."

SWAT Leader: (explains) "Good."

(Outside the Helicoptor following it, going to the dark forest with a little fog)

SWAT Leader: "Because we need your help. Their is a Mansion straight ahead to where your heading. You're going to investigate about this haunted house that must be scaring the people. Your Mission, you and your guardians will check it out, find out what's causing, and report back alive. Their are some members that are checking the place out. I trust that you and your team will make it out alive. Their is one person that survive, and he needs help getting out of the Mansion."

Jack: (confuse) "Your member?"

SWAT Leader: "No. Their is a person who lives in that Mansion that is not a Zombie. Go check it out, rescue him and the other members, and come out alive. Good Luck."

(Inside the Helicoptor)

Amy: (chats with Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo) "You know, I don't like this. This must be the same area where my big sister die. And I don't want to be next."

Yo-Yo Man: (near the door, looks outside) "It's alright. (looks at Amy) "We will stick together."

Erika: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "If Jack is not in the Helicoptor."

Sarah: (looks at Erika) "Sheesh. What's gotten into your brother? He always do is the easy way."

Trey: "Hey, give the kid a break."

Tamer: (looks at Sarah) "Yeah. Besides, he can take care of himself."

Mewtwo: "He is okay. Jack will be fine."

Erika: (a little worried about Jack's Raichu) "And Raichu?"

Mewtwo: "He will be okay. Believe me."

That might be a good question. Heading straight will cause more trouble. If they get into trouble and stranded in the dark woods, those that we know will turn the whole place into...a "Nightmare". Not many want to die that easy. This is a dangerus mission. Going to see what is causing all this. But where's Jack and Raichu?

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack, down at the ground)

Wait a minute! I thought Jack and Raichu are in the helicoptor?

Jack: (running on the trail, following the Helicoptor)

Raichu: (hangs on Jack's right shoulder, watching the Helicoptor)

Oh! Look at Jack go, he's going to fast, like 300 MPH. But sticks with the level to the Helicoptor.

Yo-Yo Man: "He's alright. He's just following us."

Untill this is where it makes a mistake.

Jack: (stops in brakes, looks at the right)

Raichu: (looks at his right, just like what Jack is looking at)

Mewtwo: (spotted Jack) "What?" (calls the pilot) "Hey! Can you stop this thing?"

The Helicoptor stops, drops to the ground slowly and lands. It seems that Jack and Raichu found something.

Everyone: (off the Helicoptor, except the Pilot)

Pilot: (calls them) "I'll be sticking around. Just don't go wondering off to far."

Everyone: (goes to where Jack and Raichu are)

Mewtwo: (confuse) "What is it Jack?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Did you spot something?"

Jack: (nodd) "I sure have. (points at it) "There."

Everyone: (looks at what Jack is pointing at)

It's an old Helicoptor. That must the be the same Helicoptor the SWAT team use. This one is beat up. It cannot move or fly.

Everyone: (stares at the Helicoptor)

Amy: "Is it safe?"

Sarah: "Can it be safe?"

Trey: "Go check it out."

Sarah: (turn towards Trey, speaking street) "Na-Uh! That must germs in their. I'm not going in their, fool!"

Tamer: (looks mad at Sarah) "Sarah."

Sarah: (looks at her father, scared) "Oh, sorry. My bad."

Jack: (goes inside the old helicoptor)

Raichu: (shines the light with "Flash") "You sure it is safe in here?"

This place looks old. Inside is destoryed by something. It's dark in their. Good thing Raichu use flash, to create some light. I think this will creep them out.

Jack: (feels frighten a little, checks the place)

Poor Jack, he must be afraid of something, but I can't remember what was it. And this is where it gets creepy. A hand with some skeleton bones and blood is on Jack's left should.

Jack: (stops, felt it, shivers, looks on his left shoulder, found a dead hand, surprise) "!"

Raichu: (looks at Jack's left shoulder, surprise, scared) "Ehhh...Um, Jack."

Jack: (follows where the hand leads, founds the body)

Raichu: (looks at the dead body)

Jack and Raichu: (shock, looks at eachother afraid, then back at the body)

But outside the Helicoptor, you're going to love this.

All of the group: (waiting on Jack and Raichu to show up)

Trey: "What is keeping them?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Relax. They will show up."

Tamer: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "How do you know that?"

Jack and Raichu: (yells out loud) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" (comes out of the Helicoptor)

Everyone: (spotted Jack and Raichu coming out of the Helicoptor) "!"

Jack and Raichu: (gets behind Yo-Yo Man, afraid, scared, shivers) "Heee, Hee. Hooo. Hoooo."

Yo-Yo Man: (turn his head towards Jack and Raichu) "What is the matter with you two?"

Amy: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "You call these, heroes?"

Mewtwo: "Jack, Raichu, what happen?"

Jack and Raichu: (gets up, looks at Mewtwo)

Jack: "Well, we...we...we spotted a, a, a, a dead body."

Whao, I didn't know Jack is really turning white.

Mewtwo: "I think I know why. What ever cause all this, must be the truth."

Raichu: "And, the dead body?"

Mewtwo: "It got killed by something."

Jack and Raichu: "(Gulp)"

I think is a horror story. Everyone is inside the Dark Forest, and their is suppose to figure out what is going on. Jack and Raichu will stick with Mewtwo and Yo-Yo Man. As for the rest will stick with each other. I don't think this is safe. It's almost covered in fog, everyone can see each other.

Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo: (searches)

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (defend each, just incase if something showed up)

Mewtwo: "Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man. Get your weapons. I sense something nasty is going on."

Jack: (pulled his Sword and Shield out)

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his Yo-Yo Ball out)

Raichu: (charges electricity)

Something is causing some sort of noise.

Jack and Raichu: (sense something, stops, surprise)

Yo-Yo Man and Mewtwo: (stops, turn towards Jack)

Mewtwo: "What is it?"

Jack: "Listen."

Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man are hearing some sort of sound that is like, "Eatting." And like slurpping and choming. Ewww. I don't like this.

Jack: (points at the left) "It came from this way."

Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Mewtwo: (follows the noise)

Yo-Yo Man: (only jumps on trees, following the noise without making a sound)

Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo: (follows the noise by foot)

When they reach to where the noise came from, they found is black dogs with bones on their backs. They look like it's lunch time.

Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man: (found it, stops only on foot, looks at the dogs)

Jack: (a little happy) "Good. They are known as Houndours. They just want to eat."

Mewtwo: "Well, at least they won't eat us."

Yo-Yo Man: (lands near Jack and Raichu) "Well, I wouldn't be sure."

Well, that solves. But this is where it gets scary. One of the Houndours turn their heads towards Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man. YIKES! It lost an Eye, and I don't think it's a Houndour. This one is growling at Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man. Yup, this isn't safe.

Jack: (confuse) "Um, why is it staring at us?"

Yo-Yo Man: (have a bad feeling about this) "I don't think they're friendly."

Now all of the Houndours are looking at the group (Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man), they're growling at them too. Yo-Yo Man is right, they are not friendly. Now I remember, they're called "Zombie Houndour!" That can be recinize with a C.

Mewtwo: (takes one step back, a little afraid) "I suppose we start running."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "Good thinking."

Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man: (runs to the opposite, away from the Zombie Houndour)

Jack: (yells) "RUN AWAY!"

Zombie Houndours: (chase Jack, Raichu, Mewtwo, and Yo-Yo Man)

I knew it, this isn't safe. The reason why is because they attack the Helicoptor and it's pilot! This is turning into one Horror Show. I almost loved it. The group, (Amy, Tamer, Trey, Erika, and Sarah) Are still waiting on Jack's, Raichu's, Mewtwo's, and Yo-Yo Man's return. Untill this will get their attention. By calling for help.

Jack: (yells) "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPP!"

Tamer, Trey, Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (turn towards to where it's coming from) "?"

That must be Jack's voice!

Amy: "Jack? (calls him) "Is that you!"

Jack: (appeares out of the fog) "RUN! THEIR ARE!"

Raichu: (appeares) "ZOMBIE HOUNDOURS!"

Mewtwo: (appeares)"CHASING US!"

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares) "RUN! BACK TO THE HELICOPTOR!"

Everyone: (runs, heading straight to the Helicoptor)

Sarah: (turn her head to the back)

Zombie Houndours: (appeares, now chasing our heroes)

Sarah: (shock) "AGH!" (looks forwards, still running to the Helicoptor) "You're not kidding!"

It seems that now we have a chase scene. But that's not all it's done.

Jack: (hears something) "Huh?" (looks up, spotted the helicoptor in surprise) "What? No!"

That must be the Helicoptor! It's evacuating that bad!

Jack: (tries to call it) "Stop! Come Back! You must pick us up!"

It won't respond! The Helicoptor is leaving Jack and his team behind. Now their doom!

Everyone: (still being chased by Zombie Houndours, still running away from them)

Jack: "What now?"

Mewtwo: "I don't know! Houndours have the advantage against Psychic Types!"

Jack: "Oh." (stops, turn towards the Zombie Houndours)

What is Jack doing! He's crazy to do that!

Everyone: (pasts Jack)

Raichu: (sticks with Jack)

Jack: (pulls out his back up weapon)

What a minute! Kids are not allowed to play with guns! Note: Aduilts, Kids, if your reading this, you must know that it's legal to have guns. But their's somthing wrong.

Jack: (push the fire button)

Click! Click! Nothing happen.

Jack: (looks at the weapon) "No more ammo?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack, worried) "What now?"

The Zombie Houndours are getting closer! I can't watch!

Jack: (commands Raichu, points at the Zombie Houndour) "THUNDER!"

Raichu: (stares at the Houndour Zombies, blast them with a Thunder attack) "RAIIIII-CHUUUUU!"

A blast of the thunder attack! Then when it hit the Houndour Zombies, nothing happen. They just keep chasing.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, scared of what cause wrong)

Jack: "What now?"

Raichu: "Still run?"

Jack: "Right."

Jack and Raichu: (runs away from the Zombies)

Back with the other group. It seems that their still running, but away from the Zombie Houndours for sure.

Erika: (looks at the back, worried about her brother and her brother's pok'emon) "You realize we have lost one."

Trey: (answers to Erika) "Because he can take care of himself."

Tamer: (points something up ahead) "Quick! To that Mansion!"

Everyone: (goes straight to the Mansion)

Trey: (on the port, opens the door)

Odd, the door is open the whole time.

Trey: (keeps it open, moving everyone) "Come'on! Everyone inside!"

Everyone: (runs inside)

Trey: (enters the mansion, shuts the door)

Ooops, looks like everyone did forgot something.

Trey: "Did we forgot someone?"

Everyone: (away from the Trey, looks at him)

Sarah: "Yeah! We lost Jack and Raichu!"

Trey: (checks everyone) "Let's see. Erika, Amy, Sarah, Me, Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, Mewtwo." (a little shock) "Yikes. We did left Jack and Raichu behind."

But let's see where Jack and Raichu are.

Jack and Raichu: (still being chased by Zombie Houndours, running away from them)

Zombie Hounders: (now chasing Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (spotted something up ahead) "There! That must be the Mansion!"

Raichu: (looks back at the Zombie Houndours) "Keep running! They are still after us!" (looks straight)

Ah, their they are.

Jack and Raichu: (reach to the port)

Jack: (opens the door)

BAM! It's not open!

Raichu: (shock) "No!"

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the Zombie Houndours, scared)

Jack: "This is it Raichu. This is how it end."

Zombie Houndours: (caught Jack and Raichu trapped, walks slowly to them)

Raichu: "What now?"

Jack: (about to pull his sword and shield out) "We fight here."

Raichu: (shock) "What!"

Untill the door opens. It's Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Get in, quick!"

Jack and Raichu: (hears Yo-Yo Man calling, trying to enter inside)

Zombie Houndours: (surprise at Jack and Raichu moving)

Zombie Houndour #1: (jumps towards Jack)

Everyone: (shocked!) "!"

It seems that the Zombie Houndour grabs Jack by the teeth!

Jack: (shock on the Zombie Houndour)

Zombie Houndour: (pulling Jack back outside)

It aimed on Jack's right wrist!

Jack: (pulling away) "Let go of me you demon!" (trying to break free)

Zombie Houndours: (helping their friend, pulling it to bring Jack outside)

Yo-Yo Man, Mewtwo, and Raichu: (pulls Jack back inside, saving his life)

Raichu: "No you won't! You let go of my buddy now!"

It's a tug of war!

Mewtwo: "Release that mouth of yours at Ounce!"

Jack: (inside, use the door, slams it on the Zombie Houndour that is bitting him) "Let Go Of Me! I Said! "LET, GO!"

BAM!

Zombie Houndour: (fails, frees Jack, back outside)

The door is slam, keeping it shut.

Mewtwo: (quicklys locks the door)

Click! Click! Click! Click! That should keep the Zombie Houndours outside. That was scary. It got everyone afraid. Are you afriad?

Mewtwo: (closed his eyes, turn towards Jack) "Now Jack, what did we," (open his eyes, shocked about Jack's real damage) "AGH!"

Jack is bleeding from Zombie Houndour's teeth and jaws. Poor Jack, all he ever wanted to go on an advanture. But what happens is that his luck drained out.

Jack: (looks at his blooding wrist, worried)

Everyone might fear that the bleeding won't stop, and Jack will believe that his death will come.

Mewtwo: "I cannot believe it happen."

Jack: "I understand." (walks to the wall on the left, sits down on the floor, believing that he has come to an end) "This is where I end my adventures."

Everyone: (shocked on Jack) "!"

Mewtwo: "Jack, don't do this! Don't say that! You will be okay." (looks at Jack's guardians) "Erika, do something!"

Erika: (runs up to Jack, gets near him, bends his knees and place both of her hands on Jack's bleeding wrist)

Her hands are glowing white. That must be White Magic. She's curing him to make sure Jack's bleed is stopped. That must be a massive damage. That also cost alot of HP. I'm glad I didn't look. Because if I did, I have to cancel it. Sudden, an unknown person acts like a Butler.

Butler: (gives them a welcome gentlemen) "Welcome."

Everyone: (turn towards the Butler, surprise) "!"

Phew, at least it wasn't a monster.

Butler: "It seems that you came all this way for the monsters from outside. (bows like a gentlemen) "Please. Come this way. My master awaits your arrival."

Well, at least their safe. As long as he doesn't attack the heroes, then they're safe. But this looks like their at a halway, leading to the Dinner Room. The Butler is holding a candle, leading the group to the Dinner Room. But why would this Butler lead them to the Dinner Room? Maybe it's because they ran all the way from the Zombie Houndours.

Butler: (opens the double, and leads the group inside)

The group: (enters the room)

The whole group went inside, and along the Butler.

Butler: (went inside, closed both the double door)

(Inside the room, of the Dinner Room)

The whole room is a big table with lots of chairs, and on top of the tables labled with plates, forks, knives, and spoons (only for food). And their are also candles, only three that are lighted. Up ahead infront of the table is a Fireplace. The room is covered is in lighted. On the right is another double door that is silver, that leads to the Kitchen. It surprise out heroes.

The group: (looks around the place, surprise)

Well, at least Jack's wrist is covered with strip to keep his wrist from bleeding. He's almost happy a bit. Right infront, only on the leader chair, their is an aduilt that looks like a real gentlemen. Like he's the owner of the place.

Owner: (speech) "Welcome all, to my Mansion! You see around you is the Dinner Room, a huge place to eat. We shall feast here since you ran from all the work you've done. I will sentence my Cheifs to delieve the meals here." (claps his hand twice)

Clap! Clap! All of the Cheifs are coming out of the Kitchen. It got everyone to look at the cheifs. It's not that bad. They're placing their food on the table. And it seems that their singing.

Cheifs: (Singing the Song) "Greetings All. Welcome to our Dinner Room! We shall feed you untill you feast from all that running. We will feed you untill your ready. We will become your cheifs to help you, store your strength. (placing the food on the table) "Welcome! To our Mansion! Welcome, to alllllllllll." (pose)

Everyone: (claps like appluase)

I guess it's time to eat. All they ever need is food. And when will Jack's wrist is recovered? Maybe untill they eat food. It's time that they calm them down. Now that everyone in on the chairs, that would mean that their on their chairs. Everyone will starting eatting. But I don't think they will leave.

Everyone: (started eating the food)

Yeesh, save some for me. Only Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and Sarah are acting like pigs. All they ever do is grabing food and use forks and spoon. But for Yo-Yo Man and Amy are using Chop Sticks like sushi. Trey is only an axe to cut the turkey. As for Mewtwo, he's using his Psychic Powers to grab the food, and feed himself.

Butler: (at the huge window, looking outside, saying about the bad news) "I'm afraid the rain has cause a flood."

Everyone: (stops eating and looks at the Butler confuse) "?"

Butler: "As you can see, the storm has cause the whole place to flood. It seems that you'll have to spend the night here untill the flooding is stopped."

Jack: (gets up, kept his eyes closed, nervous) "Um, you know what. Maybe we should leave. I do not think we can stay."

Owner: (stops Jack) "Oh, but you must stay. I could use some company. After all, we got some rooms for you all."

Everyone: (looks at the Owner)

Butler: "Indeed."

Jack: (asked a question) "Then, can I use the the Loo? You know, that rest room."

Okay, I think that Loo thing must mean British. I forgot! Jack and Erika can sometimes speak British and/or England. So that would mean that their both Middle Age or Mid Evils.

Owner: (answers to Jack) "Sure. Just head to the east. Then when you past the door, go straight past the hall, head to the door that is the end. Go left, and you'll find three doors that lead to the Bathroom. If you want to get to the room of the Guest Room, head to the second floor and it should be west."

Jack: (open his eyes) "Ah, yes. Thank you." (heads to the door, opens it)

Raichu: (decided to go with Jack)

But can he survive the darkness around? We will find out by following Jack. Trust me, I know this, because you will see what happens next. When they left the Dinner Room, the owner said to head east. So Jack and Raichu goes to the door on the left side, opens it, then enters. But, their will be caution.

Jack and Raichu: (at the circular room)

This room may look circular, the middle must be the next room. But the owner said to go east. So Jack and Raichu need to go straight. Untill this happen. Their was a rumble.

Jack and Raichu: (felt it, turn towards the back)

Jack: "(Gasp)"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at eachother, have no clue, then continue walking the wall)

Then their it is again. Suddenly, spikes came out of the wall, when Jack and Raichu appeared in the first place.

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the back, shock) "!"

Jack: "(GASP!)"

That thing moved. Now the chase begins.

Jack and Raichu: (runs to the right side, just to dodge it) "WHAO!"

BAM! The spikes missed. That may be close, but the fun has begun. The Spikes turn towards Jack and Raichu, that thing can follow Jack and Raichu anywhere.

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the spikes, start running around in circles, avoiding the spikes)

That won't stop. Jack and Raichu need a plan to get rid of it. All of the doors are locked. They need to escape and quick.

Jack: (remembers that the dead end door is straight ahead, runs to the dead end door, opens it)

Hmm, that door seems to be open the whole time.

Raichu: (enters to next room)

Jack: (enters, shuts the door closed)

WHAM!

Jack and Raichu: (flown to the wall)

Jack: (spoke Mario) "Whao!"

Raichu: "WHA!"

POW!

Jack and Raichu: (only on the bottom of the wall)

Phew, that was close. Okay, next is that they need to head left. But thanks to the spikes, it made left, to right.

Jack and Raichu: (goes right of the hallway)

Good, that should keep them safe. Now, when they stop in the middle of the clearing, their are three doors on the forward right.

Jack: (opens the first door)

Raichu: (enters)

Jack: (enters, closed the door)

They're inside the restroom now. All they ever needed is to get themselves clean.

Jack: (near the sink, towards it, turns it on)

Their goes the foset. No, it didn't came off. Jack just turned it on. Raichu is standing only on the counter. It seems that they do want to get themselves cleaned. Behind the curtins must be the tub. But we don't know that is covered by the tub, but we will leave it their. That leads Jack to Splash! His face with clean water.

Jack: (covered the water on his hand, splashes it on his face, after that he shakes it off)

That must be a good looking guy. Does he have a phone number? I'm just kidding.

Jack: (cleans his hands)

Raichu: (takes some water, clean himself by putting it some of his body)

Jack: (grabs a towel, wipes the water off his face and his hands. Gives it to Raichu)

Raichu: (gets the towel, wipes off the water)

That looks great. Now they can head to the Guest Room.

Jack: (pulls the curtins, found the tub)

Well, the tub must of been filled with dirty water.

Jack: (pulls the plug off)

The water in the tub is draining all the way down. It may take long.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other)

Jack: "So Raichu, I think it will not be to bad. Much."

Raichu: (have no idea) "Well Jack, do you think it's safe?"

Jack: (shook his head) "I have no idea."

Wait, something's wrong! Unless that tub has...GASP! Uh-Oh! Jack, Raichu, Run! It's a Zombie!

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the tub, found the Zombie, shock) "WHAGH!"

Zombie: (gets up slowly) "Arrrrrrrrrrrr." (moves his head, he bends it on the left, his eyes to Jack) "Hhhhhh." (release his arms, reaching towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (fears, hold eachother, away from the Zombie)

Zombie: (moves forward, but trips and fall on the ground) "Haaaaaa."

Fomp.

Zombie: (moves his head up) "Arrrrrrr."

Jack: (scared) "AGH!" (gets up, stomp it's head off) "GET BACK!"

SPLAT!

...Wow, nice stomp attack. Good, the Zombie cannot move anymore. It's dead, and remains dead for good. Remember this, if the blood is spread everywhere, that means that the Zombie is dead. But since has came off, this can be nasty.

Jack and Raichu: (stares at the dead Zombie)

Jack: (feels green, holds his mouth with his hands, like he's about to throw up) "HM!" (runs to the toilet, opens it, and throws up) "BLLLLLLLLLAH!" (pant, pant, pant)

Ewww. That's nasty.

Raichu: (was looking at Jack, disgusted) "Eww, that is sick."

Jack: (feels sick, but looks at the zombie one more time, covers his mouth with his hand again, back to the toilet, throws up) "BLLLLLLLLLLAGH!" (pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant)

Raichu: (ask a question) "Jack, are you okay?"

Poor Jack. All he ever wants to do is to have a great adventure. But untill then ends up sick.

Jack and Raichu: (out of the bathroom)

Jack: (feels better) "I do not know what is worse. The Monster dogs, or the Zombie?"

But this is where I come in.

Woman: (only makes this sound) "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Jack and Raichu: (sense the sound) "!"

Raichu: "Do you hear that?"

Woman: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Jack: (looks around) "I hear it too. Where is it coming from?"

Raichu: (points to the right) "Must be this way."

Jack: (follows the sound, goes right twice)

Their is another door.

Jack: (opens the door, enters)

Raichu: (enters, close the door, follows Jack)

In this room, their are two stairs. On the left stair that leads to the second floor. And on the right stairs that leads to the Basement. What which one is it?

Woman: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Jack: (points to the down stairs) "That way."

Jack and Raichu: (walks down the stairs)

The sound must be getting closer. Come on, just a little futher. At the basement. Their are only two doors that is, one is on the right side, and the other is behind the stairs. When Jack and Raichu reach to the basment. Their are only two doors to choose from.

Jack and Raichu: (reach to the basement, looks around)

Jack: "Their are only two doors. Which on is it?"

Woman: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Raichu: (figures out which is it, points to the one on the left) "That one!"

Jack: (goes to that door, opens it, only peek)

Raichu: (peeks)

You know, inside is a room, their is only a red chair, and their is only a table. That table is holding something, and that something is holding a Crystal Ball. Their is green smoke inside the Crystal Ball, and Two Candles. Wait a second, is their a woman inside the crystal? Because that woman must be making all that noise.

Woman: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Jack: (intrupts her thing) "Uh, hello?"

Woman: (hears Jack) "Who dares, disturb my place?"

Jack: (walks inside)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks straight)

Jack: "I, am the one."

Woman: (closed her eyes) "Please, have a seat."

Jack: (takes a seat, have a seat, looks at the woman inside)

Raichu: (looks at the woman inside)

Woman: (turn towards Jack and Raichu) "I see you're seeking about this Mansion."

Jack: "I sure am."

Woman: "Good. I am Madem Leona. The Fortune Teller, and the Owner's Fortune Teller. It seems that your tricked."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Jack: "Tricked? Their is a jokester?"

Woman: "If you think your a man, a brave man? Let me test you."

Jack: "How?"

Woman: "Like This."

Suddenly, the room is moving. The Tables have levitated, the Crystal Ball, then the Chairs and Candles.

Jack and Raichu: (surprised, hangs on the chair) "!"

Raichu: "What? Hey!"

Now the Chair spins around the table. Now this is going to get crazy.

Madem Leona: "Brave man, huh? This is the bravest man? What a joke!"

Jack: (tries to call Madem Leona) "Hey! I rather stay on the ground. Can I stay on the ground, please?"

Madem Leona: (accepts it) "Fine. Be my guest."

The whole room has finaly stops. The Tables, the Candles, the Crystal Ball holder and it's Crystal Ball, and the chairs fall back to the ground.

Jack and Raichu: (reach to the ground, but still on the chairs)

Madem Leona: "Now, how do you feel?"

Jack: (afraid) "Scared." (runs out of the room) "I am gone!"

Raichu: (afraid) "Let me join you!" (follows Jack by running)

Madem Leona: (move her head on the left) "Ugh, when will you learn." (looks forward) "When will you learn you can't stop."

The Insturments moves. The Drums, the Trumpent, the Violin, the Triangles, and the Drumsticks are now going to start to chase Jack and Raichu. This is turning into a nightmare. Who ever new this Mansion is one heck of a place, like a Nightmare Zone. I don't think Jack and Raichu are safe.

Jack and Raichu: (runs away, avoiding the instuments)

If Jack and Raichu don't get out of this, this is really how it all end. I don't think that this will end well. Because when ever you see instruments flying and chasing, do me a favor and start running. Because this will get ugly and I don't think someone can survive about this. They're still flying, and still chasing Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (runs upstairs, still escaping the instruments)

But that may stops the Instruments, they're plaining something real nasty. They remain downstair.

Jack and Raichu: (at the hallway, stops in the middle, checks to see if the instruments stop chasing)

Raichu: "Are they, gone?"

Jack: "I do not know."

Untill, a floor right infront of Jack and Raichu cause a hole.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Jack: "Whao!"

Then more, it wants to still get Jack and Raichu back in the basement.

Jack: "Run."

Jack and Raichu: (ran away from the holes)

What came out are the instruments.

Jack: (opens the door that was straight ahead) "Quick!"

Raichu: (dashed inside)

Jack: (enters quick, shut the door)

Jack and Raichu: (inside another room, safe) "(pant, pant, pant, pant.)"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "Do you think we have lost them?"

Jack: "I have no," (pause)

A burst from the door was a trumpet.

Jack: (surprise at the trumpet that had to do it) "Whao!" (backs away) "That was close."

Raichu: "To Yo-Yo Man?"

Jack: "Um, sure."

Jack and Raichu: (runs to go to Yo-Yo Man)

The Instuments still chasing Jack and Raichu. Hurry! You two have got to make it alive!

(In the Foyer)

Raichu: (was about to get out)

Jack: (grabs Raichu, holds him) "No, (runs to the stairs, runs upstairs) "This way!"

Here comes the Intruments. Whao, they still love to chase Jack and Raichu around. But what now, it got Jack and Raichu trapped.

Jack and Raichu: (on the second floor, looks at the door)

Raichu: (looks at Jack, worried) "Which one?"

Jack: (points to the left door, far left) "That way!" (goes to the door on the left, opens it, enters)

Whew, those instruments still love to Jack and Raichu around. But I don't know how long it will take.

Jack and Raichu: (panics)

Jack: (runs straight, goes left, then right, enters the room, and slams the door shut and locked it)

Whao! Jack and Raichu have found the room they need. I guess they decided to go with Yo-Yo Man. I guess he must be doing phone buisness.

Jack and Raichu: (on the floor, near the door, panting)

Untill, this is where gets scary. The Drumsticks tries to attack Jack and Raichu, but creates an outline. They keep missing Jack and Raichu. Untill it keeps going with a Booms.

Jack and Raichu: (hold eachother, scared) "AGH!"

The Instruments gave up, and leaves.

Yo-Yo Man: (was talking to Jeff, but turn towards the back and found Jack and Raichu) "Whao." (turn towards the phone, still talks to Jeff) "Yes, I know. I am very proud that she defeated her Rival. But you must remember his. "He is not named as Kid. It's Jack, and only says the name Jack. Not Kid. Good Bye." (hangs up, turn towards Jack and Raichu) "So, what happen?"

Well, at least Jack and Raichu are safe from harm. It is time that they take a break. This house is no ordanary house. And Yo-Yo Man told Jeff that he's trap in a Mansion that is nevered named. Will Jack, Raichu, and their team mates ever get out? Find out next time on Episode 52. Thank you for reading! Ma-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Notes:

-I like to thank the people who created Resident Evil and Haunted Mansion.

-When the team were checking the haunted place, they figured that his is a nightmare.

-Thanks to the Butler's news, when our heroes are trapped in the Mansion, the Butler said that it's flooding and they can't get out. So they have to spend the night.

-Jack and Raichu first encounter an Enemy known as Ceberus. They're Zombie Houndours. Next was a human Zombie. (Poor Jack have to become sick). Then last was Madem Leona who tried to kill them.

-The Mansion is scary, so they can't get out. Will they ever get out?


	53. Chapter 53

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 53

Haunted Mansion Part 2

Last time, on Pok'emon: Hero Quest!

Jack and his teammates has become S.W.A.T. team. But their mission is to go check out the Mansion. But the Mansion is covered by monsters and their is no escape. So Jack have no choice but wanted to go explore the Mansion. But it won't be easy to survive the Mansion. Jack and Raichu discover a woman's head, that is trapped inside the crystal. But it seems that she was about attack Jack and Raichu. So they're safe inside with Yo-Yo Man. But will they still survive? Find out, by going with Jack and Raichu.

(Inside the Guest Room, with Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, still afraid)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "So let me get this straight. When you went to the Bathroom and Jack, you pulled the plug, and encounter a Zombie, right?"

Jack: "(gulp)" (nodd)

Yo-Yo Man: "When it's about to attack you, you stompped it with one knock attack. But where you heard a sound, you went down stairs and found a person that is a lady, inside a crystal ball."

Raichu: "Yes. Go on."

Yo-Yo Man: (thinks) "Okay, next is that she used her Mystic ability to get the instruments to go after you and Raichu. But you escape and enter this room."

Jack: (nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: (turns away, still thinking) "Hmmm. I wonder, if it has to do with that Owner?"

Jack: (asked at question) "Do you think it is him?"

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Jack and Raichu)

Raichu: "I mean, he did let us enter his Mansion."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well then, let's go pay him a visit."

Jack: "Why, will you tell that to your son and daughter that your still at the Mansion?"

Yo-Yo Man: "It's alright. I already told them. Let's go see him.

(At the hallway, near the double door that leads to the Dinner)

Well, it won't be easy to get to ask the Owner some questions. This is the Haunted Mansion, so it won't be easy. This place is a little dark, thanks to the windows that has light. But lets...oh god. Let's hope the zombies doesn't come out of the windows to scare our heroes.

Jack and Raichu: (next to the double door, in postion on the right)

Yo-Yo Man: (next to the double door, in postion on the left) "Ready?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at eachother)

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you sure it's legel?"

Jack: (pull his Sword and Shield out) "Look, we need to tell him, on how did he turn this peaceful place to haunted? Because we need to get our answers and get all of us out of here."

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his Yo-Yo Ball weapons, only two) "Alright Jack. But don't blame this on me if we killed him."

Raichu: "Ready?"

Jack: (bust the door open by kicking it)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the Dinner Room, act like officers)

Jack: "Stop Right Their!"

When they enter, the room is empty. Their is no Owner, just the place. The place still has light, but from the Fire Place and the Candle.

Jack, Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (surprise) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "It's empty. Their's no one here."

Jack and Raichu: (looked around)

That's odd, why would the whole room have no Owner. I guess he must be full from all that food.

Yo-Yo Man: (walks to the front of the table) "I'll go look, to see where he went."

Jack: (looks up, and spotted something)

Their's a broken deck up on the ceiling. That must of mean that their is something up their. But what is up there? Only on way to find out, and that is Jack's and Raichu's couragement.

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "I will be checking up there." (looks up)

Yo-Yo Man: (already infront of the table, looks at Jack) "Well, okay. But becarful."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on) "Okay."

Jack: (used the Force: Jump, jumps up towards the deck, lands on the deck only on the right, and in the right spot)

Raichu: (looks at his left) "Are you sure it is safe?"

Jack: (confuse on Raichu) "Why?"

Raichu: (points to what he's looking at) "Look."

Jack: (looks at what Raichu is pointing at)

Up ahead of Jack and Raichu is white fur and only claws.

Jack: "What is that?"

That thing turn towards Jack and Raichu. That's like a wild monkey, like Vigoroth. But I don't think it's friendly, because his mouth is covered with blood and on his left side of the body is showing a bone.

Jack and Raichu: (afraid)

Jack: "Yikes! It is a Vigoroth!"

Vigoroth: (walks up to Jack and Raichu, raise his arms in mid-air, like a zombie) "Viirrrrrrr."

Jack: (pulls out the gun, aims at the Zombie Vigoroth, spoke Mario) "Eat-e this, Freak." (shoots)

BANG! BANG! BANG! Okay, remember this: Kids and Teens, never play with guns. This is a deadly weapon. So never play with guns. Get a grown-up to get rid of it. But let me tell you something. Since I put this 9 to up, this is not an ordanary gun. This is a Water Gun. All Jack is shooting is water that's weak. Squirt it all the way.

Jack: (stops) "What?" (looks at the gun)

It says: "This is a Water Gun. It shoots only water."

Jack: (mad) "Darn you Nintendo!"

Oh great, now he's blaming it on Nintendo. Hey! How did know that?

Jack: (nervous, looks back and front) "Uh.." (looks at the Zombie Vigoroth, and throws the water gun at him) "Wo!"

The water gun is thown in the air, and it hit the Zombie Vigoroth.

Zombie Vigoroth: (damage, falls to the ground) "Virrr."

Oh god. He's gone down for good.

Jack and Raichu: (cheer)

Jack: "He-Yeah! (acts like Mario's victory pose, Mario's voice) "Oh yeah! Who is the man? Who the handsome.."

Zombie Vigoroth: (gets back up, stands)

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the Zombie Vigoroth, confuse)

Jack: "Man?" (shut his eyes) "Oh, fudge nuggets."

Zombie Vigoroth: (acts like a zombie again, coming closer)

Jack: (turns away, thinking) "..Okay, new plan." (turns back at the Zombie Vigoroth)

Whao, it got close!

Raichu: (still hangs on)

Zombie Vigoroth: (about to grab Jack)

Jack: (Parry Attack! Jumps in the air) "HA!" (flips, use a Sword to attack Vigoroth's head) "YA!" (landed behind the Zombie Vigoroth)

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the Zombie Vigoroth)

Zombie Vigoroth: "Gorrrrr." (Ow.)

Jack: (spoke Mario) "Just like it worked on "Legends of Zelda." (turns away) "I am out of here!" (runs straight, founds a door on the right, stops, opens the door, enters, shuts the door, locked up)

(Inside the Utility Closet. It's dark in here)

Raichu: (talks to Jack) "Um, Jack."

Jack: (talks to Raichu) "Yes?"

Raichu: "Bad idea."

Jack: "I see. It is dark in here. (trys to look around) "Say, can I have some lights?"

Click! Well, their is a lighter that lighted the place. At least thanks to someone who can get the place good.

Jack: (spotted the Lighter on his left) "Ah." (takes it) "Thanks Raichu."

Raichu: (a little scared) "It was not me."

Jack: "!" (looks at Raichu, on the right) "Then that must of mean..." (looks behind, found a Zombie)

Ooops, that must be a real zombie right behind Jack.

Zombie: (looks at Jack) "Errrrrrrrrr." (blows the light's flame off)

It becomes dark again.

Jack: (yelled out loud) "Eh-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" (attacks the zombie with his Sword)

POW! POW! POW! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Wow! Jack's a go getter!

Jack: (flicks the light on)

The lights are back on.

Jack: (panting) "(pant, pant, pant, pant, pant)"

Good, he's dead for good. Remember, when the blood is spread all over the zombie and on the floor, meaning that the zombie is dead for good. This place is creepy.

Jack: (scared, looks at the deat zombie) "Is he...dead?"

Raichu: (stares at the dead zombie, in fear) "I think he is dead."

Suddenly, a door is shaking. Is that Zombie Vigoroth? Because if it is, you don't want to see this.

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the shaking door, gets back away from it)

It open! It is the Zombie Vigoroth! I think they can open doors! I think this is going to get ugly!

Jack: (looks at the dead zombie, has an idea. Picks up the dead zombie, pulls it back) "Special delivery!" (throws it at the Zombie Vigoroth)

Zombie Vigoroth: (attack by the zombie, underneath the zombie) "Virrrrrrr."

Jack: (jumps over the zombie and the Zomibe Vigoroth) "Run Raichu! Run!"

Raichu: (runs over the Zombie and the Zombie Vigoroth) "Wait up!"

Jack: (runs to the left)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

Jack: (founds a door upahead, stops infront, trys to open it)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, stops running) "What happen?"

Jack: "It would not open!"

Zombie Vigoroth: (gets the Zombie off, gets up, still chases Jack and Raichu) "Virrrrrrrrr."

Raichu: (turns behind, spotted the Zombie Vigoroth, shocked) "AGH! Here he comes!"

Jack: (turn towards the Zombie Vigoroth) "Bliemey!" (turn towards the left, jumps to the left side) "YA!"

Whao! I forgot! He's still a Jedi. So if he jumps to the other side, the Zombie Vigoroth can't get to Jack and Raichu. That should be lucky. Jack and Raichu made it to the other side. Now the Zomibe can't get to them and eat them.

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards the Zombie Vigoroth, smiled)

Raichu: (jumps in cheer) "Alright!" (points at the Zombie Vigoroth) "Take that you creepy!"

But their one thing that makes a mistake. Because Jack and Raichu didn't know one thing.

Zombie Vigoroth: (follows the other path, still chasing Jack and Raichu)

Well, the path where the Zombie Vigoroth is taking must be a diffrent path that Jack and Raichu cannot take.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "What!"

Raichu: "Now that is not fair!"

Jack: (looks at the bottom that leads to the Dinner Room) "Only one choice." (jumps down to the Dinner Room)

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack)

Zombie Vigoroth: (almost got Jack, but failed) "Vir."

(Back to the Dinner Room)

Jack: (landed, runs back to the Foyer) "Let us got out of here!"

Yo-Yo Man: (heard Jack's voice) "Jack?"

(In the Foyer)

I can't believe, Jack's and Raichu's fear came true. That would mean they will try to escape. But trying to will cause nothing but bad. Jack and Raichu didn't realize that the Ceberus known as Zombie Houndours are still out there. If Jack make a step in one foot will cause danger.

Jack: (runs to the door) "Let us leave, and quick!" (stops at the door)

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares out of the door that is where Jack and Raichu exit, warns him) "Jack! Don't!"

Jack: (opens the entrence)

YIKES! It's Them again!

Zombie Houndour: (jumps towards Jack's head)

Jack: (bends his back like a Matrix all the way down, dodging the Ceberus)

Whao! That was close!

Ceberus: (landed far away, turn towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (shuts the door quick, locks it, turn towards Ceberus, ready to fight)

Ceberus: (jumps towards Jack, mad)

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out the Ejecter Gun, and blast it on Ceberus) "Good-Bye."

Bang.

Ceberus: (taken that hit massive damage, falls to the ground) "AROOOOOOOO." (dead)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at the Ceberus dead) "!"

Jack: "Is it, dead?"

Yo-Yo Man: (gets near Jack, put his right hand on Jack's left shoulder) "It's dead. Jack, Raichu, we can't leave. Remember?"

Remember, their are more Ceberus out there. So it would be safe if they remain inside.

Jack: (walks to the middle of the room) "What now? We are trap inside, we cannot escape, and now we become in danger. I cannot believe we are tricked."

Raichu: (put his hand on his head, shut his eyes) "I cannot believe. We are never going to get out of here."

Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Jack and Raichu) "I understand. Is their someone that we can trust?"

Jack: "Well, their is one."

(In the Fortune Teller's room)

Madem Leona: (talks to Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "I knew you couldn't resist me. Child, when will you learn to never leave me alone?"

Jack: (explains, already sitting on the seat) "Please, no more. I need to know what is going on with this Mansion?"

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack) "And you said, "She tried to attack you."

Madem Leona: "Well, I was just checking to see how brave is he. But he still is a coward."

Raichu: (whisper to Jack) "I think she hates you."

Madem Leona: (heard Raichu) "Come on orange lightning, where's you spirit of adventure? (chats with Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "Listen. I really need help because this is not normal. As you can, child and friends. This Mansion was home to the friendly ghost on the after. Ah yes, these ghost have died and didn't turn into a Fiend. That's a rule: If you become dead, then you have to be sended. But these people didn't become sended. So when they become sended and didn't reach to the Fareplain, will be in this area."

Jack: "So that is it. All of this become a bad mansion, right?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm ganna guess is because of the traitor."

Madem Leona: "You got it right. One of the SWAT member become a traitor. The reason is because they use the body that lived here to become a "Virus". It's been at the reaserch lab and spread out a virus all over the people, and their souls are sentence to become Pyriflies."

Jack: (confuse) "Pyriflies?"

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack)

Jack: (looks at Raichu and Yo-Yo Man)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Madem Leona)

Madem Leona: "For your first journey: Their is a book that can lead you to the next adventure. But remember, watch out for Zombie. You need to find a Golden Tip Arrow."

(Back at the Foyer.)

Well, at least it won't be to bad. All they need to find was a Golden Arrow. It won't be too bad, or can it get worse. Jack's, Raichu's, and Yo-Yo Man's mission is to find a Golden Tip Arrow and place it somewhere in the graveyard like a tombstone. And remember, watch out for Zombies.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (gets out of the Fortune Room, walks back to the middle of the room)

Yo-Yo Man: (standing, chats with Jack and Raichu, Eye Contact) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (stops in the middle, turn towards to Yo-Yo Man) "?"

Yo-Yo Man: "It seems that what ever say the Fortune say it's ture. Then we'll have to find out what's going. But I don't think it's easy." (gets near Jack on the left side, thinking) "It seems that if we solve what's going on, then we might have a chance to get out of the Mansion. But it's a risk."

Jack: "Okay."

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, here's the plan. We need to go through the Mansion, and see what's going on. But listen." (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Let's not live this Mansion. Because if we do, will cause danger."

Jack: (nodd) "Rivte." (right)

Yo-Yo Man: "So, which side will you take?"

Jack: "I will..." (points to the west side) "I will go this side."

Yo-Yo Man: (points to the east side) "Then I'll take that side."

Jack: (about to head west, but stops)

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh. I almost forgot." (pulls out a shot) "When you got bitten by that Ceberus, you become infected. So if you use this, you'll have an Anti-Virus." (gives it to Jack) "I this will be painful."

Jack: (takes the shot) "Thank you."

It's like the doctors, this is suppose to make sure that you don't get a flu. But in this shot is an Anti-Virus.

Jack: (was about to do it, but looks at Raichu and Yo-Yo Man) "Um, you want to look away."

I'm going to do is move the camera away from Jack, and moves it on Yo-Yo Man and Raichu."

Yo-Yo Man: (turns away from Jack, crossed his arms) "I understand."

Raichu: (turns away, covered his eyes with his hands, afraid to watch) "Oh."

I can't watch.

Jack: (used the shot) "Ugh." (puts the bandage on the spot he used) "Okay, I am done."

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (turn towards Jack)

Well, he looks okay. Jack's right shoulder has a bandage.

Jack: "Well," (looks at Yo-Yo Man and Raichu) "At least that woud not be to easy."

Untill, Boom! It came from Jack's inside. Smoke came out of his mouth and ears! It sounds like a scream that came out of Jack's mouth and ear! Like a mini sound: SWEE!

Jack: (looks at his body) "! Whao! What was that?"

Yo-Yo Man: (explains) "That, would be some explosion from all over your body."

Untill the souls that are white flys up away. Here comes the mini-voices again. "Herrrrrr."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks up at the souls)

Their so small.

Yo-Yo Man: "Um, scratch that. That would be the souls from the Virus."

Jack: "Oh."

Yo-Yo Man: "Listen Jack, Raichu."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at each other)

Yo-Yo Man: "We should get started."

Jack: "Okay." (goes to the east side, gets started)

Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the west side, gets started)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

Looks like Jack's, Raichu's, and Yo-Yo Man's mission has started. Jack and Raichu will start at the west side, and Yo-Yo Man starts at the east side. They should remember that this is one dangerous mission. But when defeating Zombies with a weapon and using special abilitys is awsome. If defeating a Zombie and Ceberus earns more EXP. and AP. So this is going to be easy. So if they destory any Zombie, the more stronger they are, the more powerful will take out an enemy with one shot.

(Inside the Hallway)

Raichu: "Um, Jack,"

Jack: (opens the door, enters the Hallway)

Raichu: (follows Jack) "Are you sure about this? It is not safe."

Jack: (closed the door) "Well, if they find us, we can attack the enemys."

Raichu: "At this Hallway?"

Jack: (walks through the hallway) "Well, we must find a Graveyard. (scared) "I hope."

Raichu: (still follows Jack, scared of that word) "(gulp)" "Graveyard?"

Jack: "Well...gets get moving." (founds a double door uphead. Stops, opens the double door, enters)

Raichu: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door, looks around) "Well, this is it." (walks to the trail, slowly)

Raichu: (walks with Jack)

Sudden, their is a weird voice that came out of no where.

Unknown: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Hey!"

Jack and Raichu: (stops)

Jack: "Huh?" (looks around, then the back)

Unknown: (calls them one more time) "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Jack: (found him, surprise, Mario's voice) "Wa-Who-Wow!"

It was a bust! The stacue of a head. Wait a second, can that thing talk?

Jack and Raichu: (goes right infront of the Bust)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on and looks straight)

Bust: "Look, I need you to go find my other members. You must be Jack and Raichu I do believe. If you find the other three members, we shall open the next area for you. And stay away from any wanna bes. They'll mess everything up."

Looks like a new challange. Jack and Raichu must find a Singing Bust to enter the next area. But it won't be easy. Their are four mean bust, and three good bust. But Jack and Raichu know what they look like. The Good Bust are grey, and the Mean Bust are bronze. It won't be easy. When Jack examines one of the bust, it will speak. It that must Sings, he gots it right. But if bust starts to say mean words, Jack has to start all over again.

Jack: (follows the trail, searching for the first Bust)

Theirs two up ahead. This one is easy. The two bust must have a silver body.

Jack: (looks at the one on the right, checks it out)

It's highlighted.

Jack: "(Gasp)"

Bust #1: (sings) "Brother Jaaaack."

Raichu: (remains on Jack's shoulder) "Wait a second, where's my bust?"

Jack: (turn his head to the right, found another two busts)

Whao, here we go again.

Jack: (goes to the two bust, examies the one on the left)

It's highlighted gray.

Jack: "(Gasp!)"

Bust #2: (sings) "Brother Raichuuuuu."

Raichu: "That is more like it."

Jack: (a little brave, still follows the trail)

Up they go. When they reach to the tip, their are four busts. I don't think this will be easy. Just a medium level.

Jack: (looks at the one on the right)

That three bust have two bronze and one silver. The triangle shape, meaning it's shape.

Jack: (examies the one that's near him, surprise) "(GASP!)"

Bust #3: (sings) "Brother Jack and Raichuuuuuu."

Busts: (singing) "Brother Jack. Brother Raichu. Brother Jack and Raichuuu. (sings in a group) "Welcome to our Graveyard. That's our que. Don't be scared and don't be shy. Just enter our place while our song will guide you."

Bust Leader: "Please enter inside."

Bust #1: "You will find the key insiiiide."

Bust #2: "So be brave and don't be afraid."

Bust #3: "All you got to do is enter and be a brave hero."

Busts: "We will sing for you and your partnerrrrrrrrr."

(Appluse!) Wow! What a good song they made. That made Jack and Raichu move braver. Thanks to the Bust, they created something Jack and Raichu can enter. Their is a huge thing like a resting place. When you enter inside, you just go down the stairs and find out that the place has coffins. But this is dangerous. I think they needed backup.

Jack: (jumps to where the thing is)

Whao! I remember, Jack's a jedi and he can sometimes jump to father places. But that something out of the ground started to ambush Jack and Raichu. It looks like a mole, but with three heads.

Jack: (spotted something right infront of the thing) "Huh?"

Mole Demon: (comes out of the ground) "Trio!" (bounce it back to Jack)

Jack: (attack, falls back straight to the ground) "AAAAGGGGHHH!" (back on the trail)

Bust Leader: "Oh. I almost forgot. Watch out for that Zombie Dugtrio. That thing is very imposible to defeat."

Jack: (looks up, seeing the Dugtrio) "...Oh great."

Bust Leader: "Oh. And one more thing. Their are Zombies that come out of the grave."

That's where it gets ugly. The Zombies came out of their graves. Their getting closer to Jack. But remember, slow to come closer, but quick if they get near. Their just three.

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the Zombies from their graves, takes a stop back)

But wait! Their are more right behind Jack and Raichu! Look Out!

Zombie: (from the one behind Jack and Raichu, puts his left hand on Jack's left shoulder, stands)

Jack and Raichu: (stops)

Jack: (checks his left shoulder, turn towards the zombie, scared) "!" (moves away) "Whao!"

Raichu: (turn towards the zombie from behind, moves near Jack) "Uh-Oh."

Jack: (looks at the zombies, now afraid, speaks Mario) "Oh. Ma-Ma Mia."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, looks at both the zombies) "What now?"

Jack and Raichu: (trapped)

Untill, that's where Jack and Raichu get's backup. Someone comes through the glasses, and sliced the zombies.

Man in a Ninja Suit: (us his Sword, comes out of no where and attacks the Zombies with one blow)

Whao! A black ninja! Wait a minute? That's Yo-Yo Man! He has come to the rescue! And with his sword, he destroyed all of the Zombie's with one blow.

Yo-Yo Man: (gets infront of Jack, landed)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise to see Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "You alright?"

Jack: (nodd) "Yeah."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks up, spotted the Dugtrio) "Is that all?"

Jack and Raichu: (looks up, looks at the Dugtrio)

Jack: "Not all of them. Their is one more. And that is the Zombie Dugtrio."

Yo-Yo Man: "They say it's imposible to defeat a Zombie Dugtrio."

They say that when battling a Zombie Pok'emon, is hard.

Jack: (pulls out a Pok'e Ball) "Oh, really?" (in Throw Postion, throw the ball) "Pok'e Ball! GO!"

That round red top and white bottom is going straight towards the Zombie Dugtrio. That would mean, do you think Jack's to capture that Zombie Pok'emon? Because untill it touch the Zombie Dugtrio.

Zombie Dugtrio: (touch by the Pok'e Ball, whole body become gray, and become captured inside the Pok'e Ball. Trying to escape)

The Pok'e Ball is shaken. That would mean, if the Zombie Dugtrio escape, it's a failure. Going ounce! Going Twice! Three times. Then stopped. Alright! Jack capture a Zombie Dugtrio? How can he tame a Zombie Pok'emon?

Jack: (jumps up to the Pok'e Ball by landing on the ledge)

Yo-Yo Man: "Um, Jack. I got a question."

Jack: (picks up the Pok'e Ball, puts it away, turn towards Yo-Yo Man, looks at him)

Yo-Yo Man: (climbs his way, by going through the trail, looks at Jack) "How are you going to take care of a Zombie Pok'emon? It's a zombie."

Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "I have no idea."

Yo-Yo Man: (reaches to Jack, turn towards the gate) "Well. Let's go through."

Jack: (looks at the gate) "I am ready."

(Inside the Graveroom)

A long path meaning going downstairs. It's a trail, and I think it looks easy. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man enters the room and founds a trail that can lead straight to where it leads to next. I wonder, their better not be any Zombies. Jack and Raichu had enough with their fear.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (follows the trail by going down stairs)

Yo-Yo Man: "Procced with caution, and becarful not to get attacked. Because we don't know what's up ahead."

Well, their is one thing that blocks their path. And that is where their is a mistake.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops at their tracks, as a dead end)

Yep, as you can see. The path was destroyed and up ahead is a white solid like a coffin made of stone. And down their is water. Maybe they need to get to the other side. The bridge was destoryed before, I think Jack can use his jedi ability to get to the other side along with Raichu on Jack's right shoulder. And for Yo-Yo Man's ninja moves to get him to the tomb.

Jack: "How are we suppose to go there," (looks down at the water) "Without falling in the water?"

Of course. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are over the water about 15 feet above.

Yo-Yo Man: "I'll remind you." (pushes Jack forward)

Jack: (pushed) "Huh?" (almost lost his balance, about to fall in) "Whao!" (panic) "Whaaaa. Wha! Oh Oh!" (lost his balance, falls in) "WAAAAGGGGHHH!"

SPLASH! Well, that wasn't too bad. It's only 15 feet of the water's deep feet.

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (looks down at the water, was watching Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "Or, maybe that was clumbsyness."

Jack: (reach his head out of the water) "(GASP, then exhales soft)" (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, looks up at him) "Yo-Yo Man. That was not funny."

Yo-Yo Man: "Sorry. My turn." (gets ready) "Mmmmm."

Jack: (surprise, stressed) _("Uh-Oh.")_ (moves away, still swimming)

Yo-Yo Man: (dives in)

SPLASH!

Yo-Yo Man: (swims back up to the surface, reach his head above the water) "(Gasp.)" (looks at Jack) "Well? This isn't too bad."

Raichu: "Right." (gets ready, dives in, towards Jack) "Ger-on-im-o!"

Jack: (looks up, spotted Raichu, surprise) "AGH!"

SPLASH!

Jack: (underwater)

Raichu: (was landed on Jack, standing, looks at Jack) "Whao." (looks around) "? Where is Jack?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Raichu) "You realize that you're standing on Jack."

Raichu: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man) "Huh?" (looks down)

Jack: (moves his head out of the water, his eyes was closed before. Opens his eyes, rolled his eyes on Raichu)

Raichu: (looks down, found Jack) "Oh, Sorry."

Jack: "Enough." (looks round, found a passage on his left, turn towards the passage) "That way."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (swims to the passage)

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack's head)

Jack: (climbs out of the water, on shallow water) "Well, that was a bit close." (takes his hat, twist it to get the water off of his head)

Raichu: (jumps down, landed on the shallow water, shakes his fur of like a dog)

Yo-Yo Man: (climbs out of the water, on shallow water) "Indeed." (turns away, pulls his mask off, shakes it to get the water off)

Jack: (puts his hat back on his head, looks at the passage) "Okay, this way."

Yo-Yo Man: (puts his mask back on his face) "Let's go."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (follows the passage)

Well, at least it has a staircase that can lead them to the tomb.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (walks up stairs, stops near the coffin, turn towards the coffin)

Jack: "Whao. This is a coffin made out of the stone."

Yo-Yo Man: "At least we know where did it came from."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks at the coffin) "Well, let's just hope nothing happens."

Jack: (looks straight, found a note) "Hm?" (walks up to the note by passing the coffin, and stands infront of the note. Reads it) "What is this."

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's see." (opens the coffin by pushing the top off slowly)

Jack: (shock) "Agh."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (calls Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man! NO!"

Too late. The Coffin is almost open. A hand pops out!

Yo-Yo Man: (moves away) "Whao!"

That body is red. That's no ordanary zombie. It came out of the coffin. It's whole body becomes red. That would mean one thing. It's the Crimson Zombie!

Crimson Zombie: (jumps out of his coffin, landed on the top) "Hhhh."

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu. Don't look at this. I'm going to do something horrible to this monster. Don't look."

Jack and Raichu: (turns away, cover their eyes)

Yo-Yo Man: (performs the Animal Hand Sign) "MMmmmmmmm." (performs the Jutsu)

I'm going to move the camera away from Yo-Yo Man and the Crimson Zombie. I have a bad feeling Yo-Yo Man is up to something, something a pro can learn.

Yo-Yo Man: (release the move) "HMMMMM!"

A burst of yellow flash out, and when the flash becomes clear, it's all over.

Jack and Raichu: (open their eyes) "Huh?" (turn towards the Crimson Zombie, surprise) "Wha!"

That Zombie become defeated. It fell on the ground.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stares at the Zombie)

Jack: "Is it...dead?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He's dead. For good."

Raichu: "Should we give him the proper bural he needs?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course."

Jack: (gets near the zombie)

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (gets behind the zombie, pushes it in the water) "Ugh."

The Crimson Zombie has been pushed off the cliff, falls in the water, and sinks all the way, down to the fiftenn feet water. So, they make their says, "Good Bye Crimson Zombie, and Farewell."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (watch the Crimson Zombie sinks down to the bottom)

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man. The coffin?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack, nodd) "Right."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stares, and turn towards the coffin)

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (opens the coffin) "Errr."

The stone coffin opens. No more zombies in here. When it opens, they my be dust coming out, but inside has a note.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks inside the coffin, founds a note)

Jack: "Look here."

Raichu: "What is it?"

Jack: (reads the note) "To get to the next area, look for a key that is shape like an Octigon. It is known as the "Metal and Stone". But known as the key. It won't appear untill you push the button."

Yo-Yo Man: "And where are we suppose to find it?"

Jack: (founds what under the note) "Look here."

It's a red button. I wonder what is does.

Jack: "What does this do?" (decided to push the button)

Click! I have a bad feeling about this. Looks like Jack's, Raichu's, and Yo-Yo Man's challange has begun. A weird thing above the entrence like an arrow appeares. A horrible sound appeares out of no where, like it's say, "You've Been Warned!" The thing that looks like a huge arrow is going clock wise. And it's making a ticking sound.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (sensed it)

Jack: "What's that ticking sound?"

Raichu: (spotted something on Jack's left hand, shock) "Hmm? AGH! Jack! YOU HAND!"

Jack: (confuse) "Huh?" (looks at his left hand, shock) "WHA!"

Oh-No! Jack's hand is desolving! It's going straight to the body!

Jack: (turn towards Raichu and Yo-Yo Man, shock) "NO! You Hand!"

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at their hands)

No! Not them too!

Raichu: (shock) "WAH!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh great!"

Jack: (calls Raichu and Yo-Yo Man) "Quick! Spread out!"

Raichu: (starts with the shallow water, runs there, jumps in, landed, starts searching)

Yo-Yo Man: (goes search for the coffins to find the Key)

Jack: (same with Jack, but on the other side)

Quick! Time's Running Out! It's only 1:00 Minute left!

Raichu: (spreading the water out of the water) "Here Key Key Key Key! Here Key Key Key Key!"

Jack: (opens one coffin at a time, found no key) "Come on! Where are you?"

Yo-Yo Man: (opens one coffin at a time, found no key) "It's got to be here, somewhere!"

Raichu: (spotted something shiny, surprise) "Ah! Their you," (came in a froze)

A skull poped out to scare Raichu.

Raichu: (shocked at the skull, accedently kicked the shiny thing in the air) "AGH!" (spotted the shiny thing) "Wait! That is the one!"

Yo-Yo Man and Jack: (turn their heads towards the key) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "No! It's to far!"

Raichu: (yells) "We are running out of time!"

Jack: (runs towards the key)

The Key is going towards the fifteen feet water. If Jack doesn't grab that thing in time, it's all over!

Jack: (jumps towards the key, dives towards it) "Banana! SLAMA!" (reach his hand, getting closer)

SPLASH! BING! TOO LATE! Jack didn't make it!

Raichu: "We're too late!" (paniced)

Raichu: (confuse) "Um, just one question. How come we have our bodys back?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at his body)

Wha? Raichu's and Yo-Yo Man's body are back.

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, is it that we're too late, but we get another chance. Or the player already got the key."

Raichu: (surprise at Yo-Yo Man) "(Gasp.)" "That means.." (turn towards the fifteen feet water)

Jack: (reach out of the water, raise the Key in the air) "WHA-HOOOO! I got it! I got the Key!"

Raichu: (happy) "Alright Jack!"

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack) "Ah yes. The player got the key."

Jack: "I got it! I.."

Untill this is the scary part. Something out of the water grabs Jack on the legs, and drags him in!

Jack: (grabbed, shock) "AGH!"

Raichu: (shock) "JACK!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh boy."

Jack: (swims back out of the water, calls for help) "Someone Help!" (dragged back in, swims back out of the water) "Something Grabbed Me!"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his Yo-Yo Ball, spins it around) "Hold on!" (throws it towards Jack) "SHU!"

The Yo-Yo Ball is thown.

Jack: (grabs the Yo-Yo Ball)

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his in, like a fishing line) "YA!"

Jack: (out of the water, holding on the Key, flying in the air) "WHAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Whao! Look at Jack go!

Jack: (bam towards the wall) "BLAGH!" (on the ground, pain) "Ohhh."

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you okay?"

Jack: "I am fine. I still have the key."

Yo-Yo Man: (points at something on Jack's left leg) "And what's that on your leg?"

Jack: (confuse) "Hm?" (turn his head on his left leg, shock)

Yikes! That's the same arm that tried to grab Jack.

Jack: (moves the hand out of his leg) "Whao!" (gets back up) "Let us get out of here."

Something has shot of the the fifteen feet water. And their are three of them. Their skeletons with the top of the coffin like shields.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stares at the skeletons)

Skeleton #1: "He he he he. Jaaack."

Jack: "Oh great. I have become his favorite."

Yo-Yo Man: (moves Jack and Raichu out of the way) "Let me handle them."

Here we go again. I'm going to make the camera not look at Yo-Yo Man, because he might do something dangerous.

Jack and Raichu: (cover their eyes)

Yo-Yo Man: (perform the Jutsu) "Hmmmm! YAAA!"

BOOM! What an explosion! When the dust clear. It's time to see what happened.

Jack and Raichu: (open their eyes, and look a little surprise) "?"

Well, what do you know. The Skeletons are now buried underneath from Yo-Yo Man's attack.

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Alright. Nice Job." (looks back at the buried skeletons)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well. Mission acomplished."

Untill one of the skeletons poped a hand out of the ground, showing a fish because they won't quit.

Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Jack: (a litte surprise)

Yo-Yo Man: "Or not. I suppose we run."

Jack and Raichu: (agrees)

Jack: "Good idea."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (runs away, to advoid the Skeletons)

Skeletons: (chase Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (runs up stairs, continues to run)

Jack: "What now?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Hopely we can get out of here." (spotted something ahead) "Hm? Stop!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (reach to a ledge, looks at the entrence, then looks at the Skeletons)

The skeletons are almost getting closer.

Yo-Yo Man: "I suppose we jump."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the entrence)

Jack: (brave) "Okay." (gets back, in postion,) "HAAAA!" (runs straight, jumps towards the entrence) "YAAA!"

Whao! Like a gap!

Jack: (in the air, falls, grabs the stairs, almost fell in the fifteen feet water) "Whao!"

Raichu: "Here goes!" (gets back, ready to jump, runs, jumps in a gap) "RAI!" (falls towards Jack, grabs, hangs on) "Errr. Hurry Yo-Yo Man! I cannot hold forever!"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his Yo-Yo Man, throws it on the stick, swings towards the entrence) "See ya!" (landed on the stairs, pulls Jack's wrist) "Got you."

Jack: (pulled up, on the stairs)

Raichu: (climbed on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (looks at the skeleton) "Up?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes. Up."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (runs up stairs)

Time to get out of here. When they reach to the gate, it's time to get out of here!

Jack: (reach to the gate, but it won't open) "What?" (trys to open the gate) "It would not open!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Great!" (turn towards the stairs)

Raichu: (talks to Jack) "Jack, use the key!"

Jack: (pulls out the Octigon shape of Metal and Stone) "I got it!" (use it as a key) "It still won't open, but almost there."

Raichu: (encourges Jack) "Try Harder! They are coming!"

Skeleton #1: (evil laugh) "He he he he he."

Yo-Yo Man: "Hurry. I'll hold them off!" (Jutsu Move!)

Sudden, the whole stair case becomes a huge water fall. That lead the Skeleton falling back down.

Jack: "Almove there..."

Skeleton #2: (appeares, not effective by the waterfall, tries to fight it)

Yo-Yo Man: "Hurry. We're wasting time."

CLICK!

Jack: (surprise) "I got it!" (opens it, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Let's," (runs straight, but falls in) "GOOOOO!"

Raichu: (along with Jack) "RAIIII!"

Yo-Yo Man: (turn his head at the open gate, shock) "What? NO!'

Oh-No! We've lost Jack and Raichu! Now their still trapped inside the tomb, they can't get out! And the Skeletons are getting closer! Can Yo-Yo Man ever survive and get out of the tomb? Will Jack and Raichu ever come back? Find out on the next

Episode of Pok'emon: Hero Quest. Episode 54.

Notes:

-Jack's and Raichu's mission is to find the key that is shape like an Octigon. And they found.

-Jack got a Zombie Pok'emon name Dugtrio and it cannot be trained by a regulur trainer.

-Only Yo-Yo Man defeated the Crimson Zombie.

-Now their still trapped, they found out that their are Zombie Pok'emon here at the Mansion.

-We've lost Jack and Raichu, and all is left with is Yo-Yo Man!


	54. Chapter 54

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 54

Haunted Mansion Part 3

Last time! Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are assign to go look for the key. When they did, they found the Crimson Zombie that is reddish then the normal one. But when Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man found the key, but encounter the Skeletons. When they try to attack Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man, it seems that a dead end is no escape. When Jack open the gate, Jack and Raichu fell in, and that leaves with Yo-Yo Man. Can they escape, or Jack and Raichu are doom from falling? Find out now!

Yo-Yo Man: (trapped from the falling death, and three skeletons)

It seems that the skeletons are still on the stairs, and behind Yo-Yo Man is where Jack and Raichu fell off. What would Yo-Yo Man do?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the Skeletons, in battle postion) "This is bad."

Untill, somewhere from behind Yo-Yo Man yelled.

A boy and a rat: (yelled, appeared, but falls down from the top) "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Yo-Yo Man: (sensed it) "Huh?" (turn towards the dark area, where Jack and Raichu fell)

Wait a second, does that dark area have a loop?

A boy and a rat: (appeares again) "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Yo-Yo Man: (confuse) "Jack? Raichu?"

Of course! It's a dark loop area. I guess Jack's and Raichu's death didn't come. They survived!

Yo-Yo Man: (has a choice, choose follow Jack and Raichu. Runs towards the gate, jumps in the action) "Hu!"

When Yo-Yo Man jumped in, the Skeletons came to the ledge. They can't get to Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man. So, they gave up and decide to quit. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are falling all the way straight. It seems that the loop keeps them like this. Now it's getting boring.

Yo-Yo Man: (getting bored, his left hand on his head, a little sleepy) "...So, how long we been falling?"

Jack: (getting bored, his right hand on his head, checks his watch, answer Yo-Yo Man's question) "...About Four Hours."

Raichu: (getting bored, looks at Yo-Yo Man, on Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "This is taking to long. It would of help if we would of landed on the ground. This keeps going."

Jack: "Any idea where to head?"

Raichu: "Well," (points to the door that was up ahead) "Their is a door over there."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (turn this heads towards the door)

Whao! How many doors are there? They kept falling all the way? No ground."

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course." (pulls his Yo-Yo Balls, aims at the door, then throws it) "Grab on."

Jack and Raichu: (hangs on to Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "Tu!"

Raichu: "Got it!"

It reached! That would mean that Yo-Yo Man will swing towards the door. It think it would hurtful.

Yo-Yo Man: (swings towards the door)

WHAO! Their going fast!

Jack: (have a bad feeling about this) "WAIT! To Fast! To Fast! To Fast!"

(Inside a weird world)

BAM! The door bust open!

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (landed on a sliver boardwalk)

Ooops.

Jack: (on the door, pain) "Eeeeeh."

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (turn towards Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "Ooops. Sorry."

Jack: (comes out of the door, falls down slowly like paper, then on the ground)

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "You alright?"

Jack: (gets back up, back to normal, shakes his head off) "I am alright." (turn towards Yo-Yo Man and Raichu)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards the behind Yo-Yo Man and Raichu, spotted something, surprised) "!"

Um, I think I got this idea, copyrights of Monsters Inc. It's from a Disney Show, and I have to thank my friends (Thank you Michal Dessain!). I think you want to remember this. These Monster Inc. Characters are only two. You remember Mike and Sally? The Cyclops with green skin is the Mike, and the one with blue fur and horns is Sally. Both of them spotted Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man. They're just staring at them, surprised. Mike and Sally froze. Remember, Humans are forbidden to enter the Monsters Inc.

Jack: (a litte afraid, move his left hand up) "Um, hi. We are lost."

Mike and Sally didn't say anything.

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, they can't talk."

Jack: (thinking) "Then how do we get back to our world?"

Raichu: (looks up foward, spotted something, points at it) "Is that is?"

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (looks up foward) "?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man seem to have found that their door is covered with brown all over and small diamonds. The center is a big blue diamond.

Yo-Yo Man: "Ah, now wonder that door look familar. How do we get up there?"

Jack: "Well Yo-Yo Man, you can't use your weapon."

Yo-Yo Man: (rewinds his Yo-Yo Ball) "Right."

Jack: "I have an idea." (goes to the rail, looks up on the thing that hold doors) "We will use this."

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (gets behind Jack, looks at him)

Jack: "Watch." (gets on the rail, stands to keep his balance)

A door is coming, because it's following the trail, or is it carred on the top? Yeah, it's the second on.

Jack: (spotted on of the doors coming, jumps forwards) "HA!" (grabs the door, hangs on)

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (a little shock) "Wha!"

Whao! Look at what Jack is doing!

Jack: "Grab a door, and hang on!"

Yo-Yo Man: (watches Jack before) "He's right." (gets on a rail, spotted another door)

Another door is coming.

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps forwards) "Hu!" (grabs the door, hangs on)

Raichu: (jumps on the rail, in balance)

Another door is coming.

Raichu: (spotted the door coming, looks straight, jumps forward) "YA!" (grabs the door, hangs on)

All three hangs on the doors. This is like a little roller coaster ride.

Yo-Yo Man: (turn his head towards to where Jack is) "Jack, are you sure about this?"

Jack: (poped his head out, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Just hang on. Trust me."

The doors are getting slow, it seems that they're in a dead end.

Jack: "Okay. We need a plan."

Yo-Yo Man: "We just go in each door, untill we're near our world."

Jack: (jumps to where Yo-Yo Man is) "Are you sure?" (hangs on the door)

The door where Raichu is is getting closer.

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (jumps towards where Raichu is) "Ha!" (grabs the door, hangs on)

Raichu: (climbs on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on) "How do we get in here?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (in front of the door)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well, in order to get through this door, we need to light it."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "But how?" (points at the top of the door) "That thing is the only thing that can lead us through."

Raichu: (looks at the thing above the door)

That thing is suppose to one the door. If they can't get it to work, they can't get through.

Raichu: "I could try to use my electric attack."

Yo-Yo Man: "To risky."

Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "You might get me and Jack in danger. The only way to get through is to laugh."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse, looked at each other) "Laugh?" (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, laugh."

Jack: "Okay. Ha Ha."

Yo-Yo Man: "You're hopeless." (put his hands on the rail up their) "You owe me." (ready to do it, charge his head on the top rail)

BING!

Yo-Yo Man: (pain, removes his head out of the rail) "Ow."

A lump came out of Yo-Yo Man's head.

Jack: (smiled) "Ah." (laugh) "Ha ha ha ha. Ah-ha ha ha ha."

All of the doors flashed red. That means their the top of the doors are brighten red. That means the door they're on is lighten up.

Yo-Yo Man: (put his hand on the knob) "You owe me." (opens the door) "Now go."

Jack and Raichu: (enters)

Yo-Yo Man: (enters, closed the door)

(Inside a diffrent place.)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the room, looks around)

Yo-Yo Man: (closed)

A person: (spoke Japanesse) "Konichiwa!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: "!" (turn towards that person)

That person that look almost like Yo-Yo Man. He's an old man and that would mean...could he be a person that is relative to Yo-Yo Man. If it's true, then that would made Yo-Yo Man happy. But this room looks like a Japan world. If they stay here longer, they never get home.

Yo-Yo Man: (walks up to person)

Yep, that man is relative to Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (speaks Japan) "Konichiwa."

The Man and Yo-Yo Man: (talks, speak Japan)

Well, this make Jack and Raichu confuse.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man and his relative, confuse)

Jack: "Okay."

Raichu: "So much being with Joey and Pikachu."

Jack: "I think this is a world of Relative."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "We need to head to the next world and back home."

Jack: (looks at Raichu, nodd) "Okay." (looks at Yo-Yo Man, calls him) "Yu-Yu Sain! We got to leave!"

Well, at least Yo-Yo Man has a Japanesse name. But Yu-Yu Sain? What would Michael say? (Trust me, Michael Dessain's character is Yo-Yo Man. But what will he say if Jack said Yu-Yu Sain?) Let's get back to the show.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack, then back to his relative) "I better be going.As-ti-mi-ya-na." (follows Jack and Raichu)

The Old Man: (watches Yo-Yo Man, waved good-bye)

Jack and Raichu: (goes to another house)

(Back inside Monsters Inc. With a diffrent door)

Well, you think getting out of here was easy, you might be wrong. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man reaches back inside Monsters Inc. But when you exit a door, triy not to fall to their deaths.

Jack: (opened the door, reaches out,) "Quick! Right.." (but about to fall, hangs on) "Yikes!"

Raichu: (walking) "Found any?" (founds a down away, jumps on Jack's right shoulder, alive) "RAI!"

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps on the door side, hangs on, looks at Jack) "Do me a favor. Watch where you move." (closed the door)

Raichu: (looks up, points at it) "Look!"

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at what Raichu's point at, spotted it) "!"

Jack: "That must be it. Our door!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Either we can take a short cut, or we can climb our way?"

Jack: (turn towards behind him, found a door that is full white) "How about a diffrent door?"

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (turn towards the full white door)

Odd, why would a door that is only covered in white only?

Jack: (gets to the white door) "Come on."

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jack: (opens the door) "It is fine." (enters)

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, gets behind Yo-Yo Man, hangs on)

Jack: (inside, closed the door)

Yo-Yo Man: "I got a bad, feeling about this."

Raichu: "Let us go get him back." (use his tail to reach to the door, moves his tail, and tries to open the knob) "...Strange. It is not open."

Yo-Yo Man: (put his hand on his face, shook his head) "(sigh)" (taps Raichu soft)

Raichu: (got Yo-Yo Man's attention)

Yo-Yo Man: (points to the light above the door)

Raichu: (looks at the light above the door, shock) "AGH! The Door is locked!"

Yo-Yo Man: "That would mean that he's trapped inside and cannot get out."

Raichu: (looks up-forward, spotted something that is the only thing that is lighted) "Huh? What is that?"

Yo-Yo Man: (look up-forward) "I think that might give us a clue." (climbs up to the door that has a light)

Raichu: (hangs on to Yo-Yo Man)

That door might lead Raichu and Yo-Yo Man to where Jack is. But that door that has a light has the same one where Jack entered.

Yo-Yo Man: (reached to the white door that is lighted) "I think this is it." (opens the door, enters)

(Inside a bedroom)

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (enters the room)

Wait a second! Inside a room, is a girl's room. I hear typing. Their is a person that is a woman that has brown hair, green cloth, and glasses. Wait! She's like a teenager! Could it be?

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at her) "Excause me."

The Teenage Girl: (hears Yo-Yo Man voice, surprise) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I suppose you're "Willow McCall", now?

The Teenage Girl: "I am."

Whao! That must be her! But I never get my chance to chat with her. But where's Jack when you need one?

Yo-Yo Man: "I do believe a student of mine have been entered your area of the teritory and cannot find find."

Willow McCall: "I see." (turn towards her computer)

Yo-Yo Man: "I do believe he's inside your computer."

Willow McCall: "Okay." (checks her website, found him) "Found him."

I think I know what she's doing. She can print Jack out of the computer and back to life. The Printer activated, and printed out Jack's pose. Out came the paper of Jack's pose. Then something good happen.

Jack: (comes out of the paper) "HA!" (dizzy, feels his head) "Ohhh."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "You alright?"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks at Jack) "I think somethings wrong with him."

Jack: "I think, I do not know."

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's just weird." (turn towards the door, but still looks at Jack) "We need to leave." (going to the door, opens it, but looks at Jack and Raichu) "?"

Well, at least I will like this.

Jack: (already gave the paper to Willow McCall)

Willow McCall: (writing her Autogragh)

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, autograghs later. Home Now!"

Willow McCall: (gives her autogragh back to Jack)

Jack: (takes the autograghs, gives her thanks) "Thank you so much. Thank you. I better now." (walks near Yo-Yo Man) "Good day."

Raichu: (looks at Willow McCall, waving) "Bye now."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (leaves, back inside Monsters Inc.)

Yo-Yo Man: (closed the door)

(Back inside Monsters Inc.)

Here we go again.

Jack: (hangs on the door)

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Yo-Yo Man: (hangs on the balance) "You realize that staying inside the computer will cause you move trouble. If you wanted to be in Willow McCall's new Episodes, when you should of asked."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (felt a little sorry) "My apoligizes."

Yo-Yo Man: "Their is no time." (goes towards the door that leads home)

Jack: (follows Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (hangs on)

Yo-Yo Man: (near the door with the whole brown color and in the middle is a diamond) "This is the place."

Jack: (gets on the balance board)

Yo-Yo Man: (on the board rail, looks at Jack and Raichu) "Listen, all of the doors is locked up and the lights are off. I won't laugh, but you will."

Jack: "No more damaging yourself, okay?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Then what makes you laugh?"

Jack: "Can you really be a jester?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you making me a clown?"

Jack: "Well, you are acting like a jester."

Yo-Yo Man: "...Alright." (pulls out three balls) "But like I said, "You owe me." (juggles)

Well, Yo-Yo Man is doing good.

Jack: (smiles when Yo-Yo Man juggles)

Raichu: (watches Yo-Yo Man smiles)

Yo-Yo Man: (doing good, but accedently slip, then falls on the balance)

BAM!

Jack: (laughs) "Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. Hahahahahaha ha ha ha ha haaa."

All of the lights went on.

Yo-Yo Man: (gets back up, put his right hand on the knob, tries to opens the door)

...Nothing happen. That door won't budge.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the door) "Odd. Why won't it open?"

Jack: "I do not get it." (thinks)

Raichu: (thinks, have an idea, looks at Jack) "Jack! The key!"

Jack: (looks at Raichu, surprise) "Oh course." (pulls the key out, about to open the door) "Here goes."

(Inside the Mansion, in the guest room)

The door's knob is shaking, along with the key. Then the door opened, time to get out and back inside the room. That was close. First the Crimson Zombies become defeat and Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man have to survive, get out of there and back to the room, and now what next?

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the room, out of Monsters Inc.)

Yo-Yo Man: (closed the door)

Jack and Raichu: (tired, exsusted)

Jack: (goes straight to bed) "I cannot keep this up." (on the bed, lying down, tired)

Raichu: (on Jack, lying down) "Phew."

Yo-Yo Man: (confuse on Jack) "Um, Jack. What's wrong with your lips?"

Jack: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man) "? My lips?" (looks at his lips)

HOLY ZUCION! Jack's lips is...orange? Wait? I thought it was red lips? Of course, Anime show makes red hairs like orange. But instead of red lips, it's orange lips. I think Jack got kissed. But Mewtwo said "Never date a girl!" It's like Mewtwo's only rule to the Empire.

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, sits on the bed) "I think I it from the red hair girl. Why would she do that?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't know." (put his hands on Jack lips) "But I think we," (pulls the lips) "We! Need! To! Get! Them! Off!"

Jack: (pulled, pain) "Err! Err! Err! Err!"

Yo-Yo Man: (moves his hand away from Jack's lips) "Hmm." (put his hand on his chin, thinking) "Strong lips. (pulls something out, like a star rang) "I think we should cut it."

Jack and Raichu: (shcoked at Yo-Yo Man) "AGH!"

Jack: (covered his mouth) "Have you gone Mad!

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course." (puts it away) "I don't want any blood all over. So, we have no choice but to go with plan C."

Jack: (confuse) "What's plan C?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You will see. But forgive me."

Jack and Raichu: "?"

(Attic)

I'm going to skip Jack's, Raichu's, and Yo-Yo Man's thing. Because you don't want to know what it is. But everyone must have a Halloween spirit. And so does the girls. You remember? Erika, Sarah, and Amy? These girls will do something inside the Attac. But look at the place! All the place is a little dark and thanks to the Window to make light. And this place is dusty. It's very old, it's suppose to be that way.

Amy: (opens the door, looks inside)

Erika: (afraid, looks inside) "Are you sure it is safe?"

Sarah: "Come on girls. We can handle it. It's call "Girl Power!"

Erika, Sarah, Amy: (enters, get their weapons out)

Sarah: (closed the door) "Don't be scared."

Amy: "As long their are no snakes and spiders, I'm fine."

Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (search the place)

Here's the scary. When ever you hear this, "Ssssssssssss."

Amy: (surprise, turn towards the center) "Wha? What was that?"

: (makes the noise, hidden behind Amy) "Sssssssssss."

Amy: (scared more) "Ehhh!"

Erika and Sarah: (turn towards Amy, spotted something above Amy, afraid) "Ahhh..."

Erika: "Amyyy.." (points at the thing above Amy)

Amy: "!" (looks up, spotted something)

YIKES! It's a Python! It's name is Yawn! And wan'ts to attack the girls!

Python: (attacks) "KAA!"

(Back with Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

Whew! That was close. Uhhh...Why did Yo-Yo Man got orange lips like Jack? Wait, never mind. Jack has no orange lips.

Yo-Yo Man: (eyes closed, crossed his arms, looking down) "I rest my case."

Jack: (disgusted) "Yuck! Blagh!" (wiped his lips, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "I wish you have not done that."

Yo-Yo Man: "Great, now I orange lips. What will my wife will say?"

Jack: "Well, your lucky I am genderless. But I got a backup plan."

(Back with Erika, Amy, and Sarah)

Well, the girls and their pok'emon are battling against Yawn, the Python. Erika choose her Gloom, Amy with her Flareon, and Sarah with her Sealeo. I think Amy has three of her Eevee forms, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. But I wonder how will they keep up?

Yawn: (keeps attack)

Amy, Sarah, and Erika: (dodging Yawn's attacks)

Amy: "We can't keep this up."

Sarah: "Just give me a minute to somve his weak spot."

Flareon, Gloom, and Sealeo: (dodge Yawn's attack)

Sarah: (thinking)

Erika: "Can you please hurry." (use her staff to block the mouth)

Yawn: (opens it's mouth, towards Erika but blocked by Erika's staff, moves forward)

Erika: "I cannot hold on forever!"

Sarah: "Let's see. He's a reptilian. Reptiles use heat to move on. No heat but cold will make the reptile not moving but frozen. So, if I use..." (has an idea, perform a spell, cast it on Yawn) "Blizzarda!"

A cold ice storm comes out of Sarah's Elbow Blades, burst out an Ice attack. It attacked Yawn, and what happens to Yawn.

Yawn: (attacked by the ice, away from Amy) "Saaaaaaaaahhh!" (frozen)

I think Sarah went to much.

Sarah: (commands her Sealeo) "Sealeo! Tackle him down!"

Sealeo: (charges towards Yawn) "Sea! Sealeo!"

BAM! Cracked the Yawn that was frozen. That shadred Yawn all over, and become gone for good.

Amy, Sarah, Flareon, and Gloom: (watch Yawn disinigrated)

Sarah: "Now that's what I call "Girl Power!"

Amy, Erika, Sarah, Flareon, Gloom, and Sealeo earned EXP about 1000000. Remember, when battling horrible fears will cause more EXP. And 5000 AP.

(Back with Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

Now Jack the orange lips again, and that leaves Yo-Yo Man with no orange lips.

Yo-Yo Man: "So, you're going to keep it?"

Jack: "I am sorry Yo-Yo Man. I have no choice."

Yo-Yo Man: "Tell me Jack. Does it feels like the girl's lips when it's stuck on you?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack)

Jack: "I think so. I could feel them."

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out a cream that said, "Cold Cream") "Then I suggest that you put this on your lips."

Jack: (confuse) "What is it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "It's called "Cold Cream." (takes a cold cream, puts them on Jack's lips) "When this thing has wared out, you will take them out, and get rid off the orange lips." (done, puts the Cold Cream away)

Now Jack's lips is white.

Yo-Yo Man: "Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to get my hands clean." (walks to the bathroom, that is the door way behind him)

When Yo-Yo Man is in the Bathroom, Jack and Raichu have no choice, but to wait while the cold cream wares out. When it did, it's time to get the orange lip off.

Jack: (the cold cream wared out, pulls the cold cream)

When Jack pulled the cold cream out, it dried that quick. I get it, it's quick dring! And on the dried cold cream is the orange lip.

Jack: "Good bye now. Nice knowing you." (throws it in the trash)

Farewell orange lips.

Jack: (lies back down on the bed) "(sigh)"

Raichu: (lies near Jack on the bed) "(sigh)"

Yo-Yo Man: (confuse) "Okay, weird." (out of the bathroom)

Wait! That would mean the bedroom have bathrooms.

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, since when was the last time we have a Refrigerator in our bathroom?"

Jack and Raichu: (move their heads up surprise)

Jack: "Refrigerator!"

Raichu: "Sweet!"

Jack and Raichu: (dashed inside the bathroom)

Yo-Yo Man: (saw them went inside, turn towards them, trying to warn them) "Jack! Raichu! Wait! It could be poison!"

Jack and Raichu already open the Refrigerator. That huge thing that can store food inside to keep them fresh. But it went back closed.

Raichu: (already eating the apple)

Jack: (holding two apples, turn towards Yo-Yo Man) "Come on Yo-Yo Man." (throws one of them to Yo-Yo Man) "How can they be poison?"

Yo-Yo Man: (catched the apple, use his star rang and slice the apple in half)

Yuck! When the apple is split in half, their is green inside.

Yo-Yo Man: "Right." (throws it in the trash)

Jack: (agrees with Yo-Yo Man, throws it in the trash)

Raichu: (ated the freach apple that don't have green stuff)

Jack: (opens the fridge, pulls out a pizza box) "Let us see what is in this pizza box." (opens it)

Trust me, this will make you laugh.

Pizza: "I have been trapped in that pizza box for ten thousand years. And now I am freeeee to wreak havoc and destruction. I also come with anchovies."

Wait a minute, can that pizza actully talk?

Jack: (close the box, a little afraid, and looks at Yo-Yo man) "Um, should I?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Go Ahead."

It seems back inside the bedroom.

Jack: (walk to the center of the room, droped the box, and jumped on It by sqashing it 5 times)

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Jack: (Then got off, picked it up, and open it)

Pizza: (was sqaushed) "Aww, Now that's not very nice!"

Jack: (in it's postion) "Neither is," (chucked it out the window) This!"

Their is no broken window. It's just that the window was open the whole time.

Yo-Yo Man: "That was a boomrang Pizza."

Jack: (confuse) "What?"

Pizza: (flys back, and whacks Jack in the Back of the head)

Jack: (was hit, and fell)

Pizza: "I love being a boomrang pizza."

I told you your going to laugh!

Jack: "Oh yeah. Well you are going to love," (picks up the pizza box, and throws hard in the trash) "THIS!"

Yo-Yo Man: (walks up to the window, stops, looks outside, found the graveyard) "Say, Jack. Have we been to the outside at the courtyard?"

Jack: (gets near Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's left shoulder, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "What do you mean?"

Yo-Yo Man: (move it's head out of the window, turn towards Jack and Raichu) "Take a look."

Jack and Raichu: (looked outside, through the window)

Whao! That must be the same graveyard Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man went.

Yo-Yo Man: "Our next location is suppose to be the courtyard. I may fear that your sister might be in danger. She might be in the courtyard. You and your Raichu will go find her. I'll be waiting right here, incase if you're in dange too."

Jack and Raichu: (out of the window, looks at Yo-Yo Man, nodd)

Jack: (walks to the door, opens, exit out of the room, closed the door. Heads straight to the courtyard)

Yo-Yo Man: "As for me. I got a phone call." (walks up to the phone, stops infront, use the phone, and calls Jeff)

(At the courtyard, with Erika, Sarah, and Amy)

Erika: "Looks spooky..."

Sarah: "Come on. Where's you excitment of adventure!"

Amy: "Their is a, "_Vampire_" here...right?"

Sarah: "Only in the moves."

Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (walking on the road)

It seems that the girls are heading somewhere, but where? This place is almost a little foggy. The whole place has only tree and up ahead might be the next area. Erika said their is a monster that can swim, a monster that is a plant, and a monster that can make webs. Spiders is what Amy fears, and Erika's fear is about evil plants. Suddenly, a crack got the girls to froze.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (heard a crack, shock) "(Gasp!)"

Sarah: "Who...who's their?"

Then, a purple smoke appeared, and what appeared when the smoke cleared is a monster!

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (sense dange)

That monster is covered with pink skin with a horn and a snout.

Monster: (spotted the girls) "Ha ha ha ha ha. What do we have here?"

The monster's height is about 10 feet.

Erika: (paniced) "Ahhh. Ahhh."

Amy: (grabbed her bow, pulled an arrow with the bow, and launched it towards the monster) "Ya!"

BAM!

Monster: (damamge, yelled at the girls) "Err! NOW YOU'LL PAY! It looks like I have a helping!"

Sarah: (wants to fight) "Not untill you go through me!"

Monster: (looks at Sarah) "Then three is better then one." (turn towards Amy and Erika, spotted something, a little surprise) "Oh?"

It's Jack and Raichu!

Jack and Raichu: (infront of Amy and Erika, wanted to fight the monster)

Jack: "I do not think so!"

Monster: (yells at Jack) "Hey You Rats! Beat It!"

Erika and Amy: (runs towards the tree, hiding)

Jack: "You beat it! I will not let you hurt another inicent!"

Amy: (surprise at Jack) "Yikes! What's up with Jack!"

Sarah: (behind the trees, with Amy, looks at Jack and Raichu) "He's a brave kid."

Monster: (takes a step) "If you won't get out of the way, then you're next!"

Jack: "Do you want to try me!"

Raichu: (in the action) "And Me!"

Monsters: (a little scared) "Hmmm. Some showoffs then. If that's how you want to be. So be it!" (transform)

A purple appeares again, transforming the monster into something.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (spotted the monster transform) "(Gasp!)"

Jack and Raichu: (in postion)

That monster now became a robot, holdind chop-sticks on his right hand, and a bowl of soup on the left hand. That robot has the same height, you know? 10 feet.

Robot: (laughs) "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa."

Jack: (looks at the Robot) "..Neet change mister." (points at the Robot's soup) "What is in the soup?"

Robot: (use the chop-sticks, taps the soup) "Little Runt Soup! (points the chop-sticks on Jack) "How would you like to be the runt! (laughs) "Ah ha ha ha ha ha." (dunk his left thumb in the soup)

Isn't it hot?

Robot: (his left thumb felt the burn, panics, throws the soup and the chop-sticks away, trying the shake the heat out) "AW OW Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" (looks at Jack, covers his left thumb) "What are you looking at?"

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Jack: "Well, I do not think you are a fighter. But you are more like a, baby."

Robot: (yells at Jack more) "Listen here kid! I'm the most powerful fighter in the world!"

Jack: (lifts his sword) "I do not know. But my master Yu-Yu Sai-na taught me Tae-Kwon-Leap."

I hope Michael is not mad Jack is saying Yo-Yo Man's name right.

Robot: "Tae-Kwon-Leap. How cute. If you're so tough," (shows Jack a big tree) "Let's see how powerful you are to take down this tree."

Jack: (goes towards the big tree) "Okay. It does not look to tough."

Robot: (looks up) "Give it you best shot."

Jack: (jumps towards the tree, attacks) "Boot to the Head!"

WHAM!

Jack: (landed)

Robot: (laughs at Jack's failure) "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ah."

This is where it gets good. The tree splited, then falls straight on the right. It didn't hit Jack and the Robot.

Robot: (stopped laughing, scared) "Ah...Ah...Ah." (stares at Jack) "Why you! I can break ever more then that!" (more scared) "Oh, would you look at the time. I got to go! See ya!" (transform)

Jack: (ready to fight)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks at the tranformation)

Whao! It transform the robot to a bat.

Bat: (scared, runs away)

Jack: (chases the Bat by jumping on three to tree) "Hey! Come back here!"

Erika: (trys to call Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu!"

Amy: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Get Back Here! It's Not Safe!"

Sarah: "After them!"

We give chase that Jack and Raichu are chasing the Bat that looked funny. Now this is where it gets weird. You see, Jack and Raichu are not suppose to lose Erika, Amy, and Sarah behind. But now as they jumpped from the tree to tree, the bat still flys away to advoid Jack's move.

Jack: (still chasing the bat, but throws his swords towards it) "Ha! CHA!"

Jack's sword has flown and spins like a boomrang. Then it damage the bat's back.

Bat: (damage on the back) "AGH!"

(Out of the forest, into an area)

Bat: (falls on the ground, transform) "EGH!"

Their goes the purple smoke appeares again. Wait a second, that man that is huge and have a red noise, it's Eggman! What? What's he doing here?

Eggman: (felt the pain on his back, sitting down) "Ow."

Jack: (landed, but away from Eggman then turn towards him, confuse) "Huh? What a second, I did not know you have a diffrent face."

Eggman: (turn his head towards Jack, blows a little smoke out of this noise) "Watch Where You Call Diffrent!" (gets up, turn towards Jack, points his face, mad) "This Is How I Really Look!"

Jack: "What? Eggman?"

Eggman: (stops being mad, looks around, surprise scared) "AGH! Look what you done. We're not suppoes to be here. This is where he lives. You know? Him." (felt white, panics) "Gaaaaa. Gaaaaaaaa."

Untill a sudden, a machine gun out of no wheres are shooting Jack's and Eggman's legs)

Jack and Eggman: (dodges the bullets underneth their feet) "Ah! Do! Whao! Ah! Yikes! Ow! Ya!"

The Machine stops shooting. Then a shadow figure appeares.

Jack, Raichu, and Eggman: (turn towards the shadow figrue, looks at him)

Eggman: (still scared, already had it's head down, moves it's head up) "It'ssss..." (shocked) "Zinsent! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

Whao! That shadow figure is Zinsent! No wonder.

Zinsent: (throws the gun away, jumps on one of the rocks) "Hu!"

Eggman: (takes a step back) "Agh! He looks mad!"

Zinsent: (landed, looks at Jack, Raichu, and Eggman)

You remember Sentrent? Zinsent has it's evolve form. It's Furret.

Furret: (appeares on Zinsents right shoulder, looks at Jack, Raichu, and Eggman) "Hello. Allow me to.." (pause)

Zinsent: (hushes Furret) "Enough! Furret! (talks to Jack, Raichu, and Eggman) "You two have reach into my territory. Prepare to find out why!"

Jack: (confuse) "Who is he?"

Eggman: "Don't you hear name, Zinsent! He's a ruthless cut throut! He'll make pork chops out of us!" (panics)

Jack and Raichu: (turn their heads towards Eggman)

Jack: "Sounds good. I am hungry."

How can Jack think about food in a time like this? And wait, can that Furret can talk?

Jack and Raichu: (turn their heads towards Zinsent and Furret)

Furret: (talks to Jack and Raichu) "Parden me young man. But if you take my advise, that bulking bafoon has never past a long time ago. Me and that fat mad has taken shapshifting class, and all he ever do is flunk out." (talks to Jack, Raichu, and Eggman) "Isn't that right Eggman?"

Eggman: (mad a Furret) "Errrrrrr!" (turn his head towards Jack) "Jack! Do you have what it takes to take Zinsent out?"

Jack and Raichu: (turn this heads towards Eggman)

Jack: "I might take him out."

Eggman: (surprise) "I new I can trust you." (mutters, looks up forwards) "But ever since you always beat. I'll give you a chance." (lifts his suit up, turn his head towards Zinsent, snares) "He he he he he. (calls Zinsent) "Hey Zinsent! You wanna get to me? You gatta go through him."

Furret: (gets off of Zinsent, landed)

Zinsent: (release his claws out of his hands) "First I'll take care of him. Then I'll send you to Egg Heven."

Eggman: (scared) "He's all your kid." (gets behind the wall) "Geeee. Geeee."

Jack: (turn his head towards Eggman, confuse) "How come you are being scared all of a sudden?"

Eggman: "What do you mean all of a sudden? I've been scared in my whole life." (panics) "Geeeeegh. Geeeegh."

Jack: (turn towards Zinsent, ready to fight) "Well I am not afraid! Sinsen or who ever you are!"

Whao! That Zinsent guy looks like Duk Develin from Yo-Gi-Oh!

Zinsent: "Hmmm. That's enough. No time for games!" (pulls out his blue strip, throws it to Furret) "Hold this!"

Furret: (catches the blue strip)

Jack: (confuse) "Hold what?" (spotted Zinsent coming) "Hm?" (shock) "Wha!"

Zinsent: (attacks Jack)

Looks like a battle between Jack versus Zinsent!

Jack: (pulls his Shield out, defends himself from Zinsent's attack.

It seems that Eggman is taking cover. With Furret and Raichu watching the fight, they can't tell who will win. They can keep add it, to see how long if they can keep this up. But they will run out of Stamia and Health.

Zinsent: (still fighting Jack with his claws) _("Ugh. Strong Fighter.")_

Jack: (still fighting Zinsent) _("I do not know how long will this take.")_

Zinsent: "Good one! Try this!" (jumps on Jack)

Jack: (felt Zinsent's feet) "Hey!" (grabed his sword, trys to attack Zinsent on the foot) "Get off me!"

Zinsent: (then jumps on the rocks to get to the tallest) "Hu! Ya! Ya!" (gets to the top)

Jack: (chase Zinsent, but runs on the big rock) "Yaaaaaaaa!" (jumps over Zinsent)

Zinsent: (spotted Jack coming, trys to grab him) "HA!"

Miss!

Jack: (dodges Zinsent's grabbing, at a dead end, performs the special attack) "Herrrr!" (pulls his sword back, swings ounce) "Wiind! SCARE!" (unleash the attack)

Whao! That's Inuyasha's Move! Wait! This is diffrent. It looks like a "Wind Element." It's flying towards Zinsent.

Zinsent: (spotted the Wind Scare, attacked) "Kuuugh!" (drops the machine gun all the way to the bottom of the ground)

I remember, Jack is at the dead end, and Zinsent is on the bridge that is solid that has no balance beams.

Furret: (calls Zinsent) "Zinsent! Remember the Werewolf!"

Raichu: (confuse on Furret) "Werewolf?"

Zinsent: (gets back up) "...From the power. Of a Werewolf."

A wolf howls. If that's ture, Zinsent should have more power.

Wolfin: (howls) "Wooooooooooooo."

Zinsent: (has a chance) "Now you're Mine!"

Jack: (felt his stomach, felt a little weak) "Can we eat first?"

Zinsent: (charges towards Jack) "HAAAA!"

Jack: (spotted Zinsent coming)

Zinsent: (attacks Jack. First kick, then punch straight)

SMACK! WHAM!

Jack: (damages, flying backwards) "AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

POW! The dead end with rocks buried Jack. The sword that was with him is coming down. It hit the ground.

Furret and Raichu: (saw Jack's sword coming down, scared of it) "AGH!"

Ouch. For a warrior, that must of taken lots of damage. Untill...

Jack: (breaks out of the rocks, comes out of the ground) "Erragh!" (stands, wanted to fight more, breathing)

Zinsent: (first spotted Jack coming, then sense something and turns behind him, calling them out) "Who ever you are, don't interfear!"

That girl appeares. It's Amy.

Amy: (appeares out of the shadows)

Zinsent: "I'm warring you, I'm," (spotted Amy coming out, surprise, nervous) "Geeee."

Amy: (asked Zinsent) "Um, excuse. I'm looking for Jack. Have you seen him?"

Zinsent: (tried to answers Amy's question, but nervous) "Well..uh."

Amy: "Are you okay? Do you know where Jack is?"

Zinsent: (shakes his body, red all over) "Ah ha ha ha ha." (moves to the left, shaking) "Ah ha ha ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha." (comes to a ledge, then falls off the ledge) "Ah?" (falling straight down to the bottom)

Whao! Zinsent is like a bomb. But this is going to get funny. Untill, Boom!

Zinsent: (on the ground, KOed)

Ouch, that must of hurt alot. That would mean that Zinsent's eyes are closed, he's no longer red.

Jack: (moves to the ledge, looks down, spotted Zinsent) "Whao. You are good Amy."

Amy: (spotted Jack) "Jack, their you are."

Jack: (climbs down) "Come on. Let us go check out this guy."

Amy: (follows Jack) "Are you sure?"

Jack: (landed, turn towards Zinsent) "Of course. Because if not, I can take him out."

Amy: (landed, runs up to Zinsent) "No don't."

Jack: (looks at Amy) "What? Why?"

Amy: (on Zinsent, looks at him, only on her legs on the ground) "I mean. I'm sure we can work things out."

Sudden, a hand that's Zinsent's moves, and it patted on Amy's behind.

Amy: (sense it, stressed) "Huh?" (turn her head towards Jack, mad) "Hmmm."

Jack: (inicent) "I was not me."

Amy: (turn her head towards Zinsent)

I wonder, Zinsent doesn't want to attack. But acts like he's dead. Then two hands appeares, still it was Zinsent's hand, and I have a funny feeling about this.

Raichu and Furret: (spotted the hands, cover their eyes)

I'm going to face the camera towards Amy only. But then, the left hand lifted Amy's skirt.

Jack: (ignores Amy's behind, calls her) "Ah! Amy!"

Amy: (stressed, she knows) "Don't tell me."

Then untill the funny part starts. The right hand then...SMACK!

Amy: (pain badly, screams out loud) "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" (runs towards Jack, holds him, cries)

Jack: (a little nervous of Amy's holding)

Amy: "Ahh. Ahhh. He's a pervert!"

Poor Amy. He behind has red lighting coming out, means she's in pain.

Amy: "Owww."

Jack: (looks at Zinsent, mad) "Alright!" (grabs his Sword) "Explain yourself."

Zinsent: (stands) "Like this." (pulls out a smoke bomb, then throws it on the ground and escapes)

The whole smoke appeares, creating a fog to let Zinsent escape.

Jack: (holds Amy) "Shoot!"

Zinsent: (behind the rocks, trying to believe that Jack will find him) _("What a pro. No one can survive my Werewolf attack. What's this kid's secret?")_

Furret: (founds Zinsent, goes up to him) "Zinsent! Are you okay?"

Zinsent: (spotted Furret, turn towards him) "I have a little problem, around women, okay?"

Furret: (points at Zinsent's face) "What happen to your tooth?"

Zinsent: (shock) "What!"

Hang on! Did Zinsent lost a tooth when he fell?

Furret: "Here. I'll show you." (pulls out a mirror, and Zinsent's reflection)

Zinsent: (looks at his reflection, like he's looking at himself on the mirror, shock) "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! NOW I'LL NEVER GET A DATE!"

Zinsent and Furret: (runs away)

Zinsent: "I will be back!"

Good, they're gone for good. Wait, what about Eggman?

Eggman: (takes a peek) "Is he gone? Is Zinsent gone?"

But the smoke is still there. And the shadow figures appeares, looking like Zinsent.

Eggman: (shocked) "AAAAGGGHHH! ZINSENT IS STILL ALIVE!" (runs away, following Zinsent's trail) "DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!"

When the smoke clear, it was Jack.

Jack: (confuse about Eggman, Zinsent, and Furret) "I wonder. What is their problem?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "Maybe they are afraid." (then looks forwards)

Well, as soon Jack and Raichu still finds a way to solve the Mansion, they will continue, but heading to the Residence. Can they still go one without being scared. Find out on nextime on Episode 55. _Good-Night!_

Notes:

-It seems that Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are finally out, but then enters Monsters Inc. Thank you Disney Shows. And thank you Michael.

-Jack meets Willow McCall. Willow McCall, if you're reading this, it means that I have entered you on my Fanfiction, and please E-mail me!

-Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man earns a key, the Octigon Key and it's called "Metal and Stone".

-It's the talking Pizza. Thank you Michael (smiling).

-Eggman appeares, but then Jack and Raichu encounters a new enemys: Zinsent and his pok'emon, Furret.

-I'm going to say this, Vinsent may be a pervert, but he's afraid of girls.


	55. Chapter 55

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Haunted Episodes 55

Haunted Mansion Part 4

Last time on Pok'emon: Hero Quest, when Jack and Raichu fell into the darkness, it was a loop. But they have survive. When they enter their rooms, Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man, have encounter a, "Talking Pizza?" But when Jack saw through the window, they spotted Erika, Amy, and Sarah that are in danger. When Erika, Sarah, and Amy encounter Yawn, the Python before they encounter the monster, they figure that Snakes and Pythons hate the cold. When Jack and Raichu reach to the area, this is where Zinsent appeares. But we know his weakness, he is shy of girls. So he become a pervert. But continuing, they will head to the residence.

(Inside the Resedence, in the Hallway)

Trey: (opens the door) "Anyone home?"

That bold black person with the axe.

Tamer: (with Trey) "You sure about this, ya?"

The blitzball player that is the captain of the Aurochs.

Trey: "Come on. We're inside a haunted, and this adventure is getting better, and better."

: (on the ceiling) "Oh, really?" (drops, landed) "You should be aware that the Zombies will try and grab you. What are you doing in the Resedence?"

It's the black ninja.

Trey: (looks at the ninja) "Yo-Yo Man, I'm here to fight monsters. And earn more strength."

Yo-Yo Man: (stands, crossed his arms, looks at Trey) "Strength doesn't matter. The only way out is to work together."

Tamer: (talks to Yo-Yo Man) "Um, Sir Yu-Yu Sai-na, Trey works alone. So he uses his Axe alot, ya."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yeah. But don't blame on me if he goes alone and calls for help."

Trey: (walk past Yo-Yo Man, goes right still in the hallway) "Whatever."

When Trey reach half of it, a tentecal appeares and trys to grab. It appreaed out of the holes. Their's only two of them.

Trey: (stops)

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Trey, warning him) "Look out!"

Trey: (turn towards the tentecal, pulled his Axe out, attacks it)

SLASH! The tentecal, gave up. It went back inside the hole.

Trey: "Thanks for the warning."

Tamer: (takes a peek, looks at Trey) "You alright, ya?"

Then the door on the left opened. A boy poped out, along with his pok'emon. It's the boy with brown hair and his orange mouse.

Jack: (appears out of the door) "Hello?"

Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Trey: (spotted Jack) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, Raichu. What are doing in the room?"

Jack: (turn his head towards Yo-Yo Man) "Sleeping. Their are no zombies in here."

Tamer: (runs right infront of Jack, stops near him, looks at Jack, panics) "Have you seen my daughter?"

Jack: (looks at Tamer) "Sarar is okay. She is inside this room."

Tamer: (enters the room, goes to check on Sarah, worried) "Sarah!"

The room Jack and Raichu are, along with Erika, Sarah, and Amy, are in Room 001.

Yo-Yo Man: "Now Jack, their is no time to joke around. We still need to get out of the Mansion."

Jack: "I understand. We just need a break."

Trey: (gets infront of Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, do you know what's the next clue?"

Raichu: (takes a piece of paper out, reads it to Trey and Yo-Yo Man) "It said that their is Room 002 in here. And," (looks at Trey and Yo-Yo Man, points to the left) "Their is a monster not far from here. But only at the big room."

Jack: "Listen, I know a passage that can lead to the big room. And I think they call a monster call, "Plant 42." It's like a plant, but with lots of vines."

Yo-Yo Man: (have a bad feeling about this) "Great."

Tamer: "Listen. I have plan."

Tamer: (explains the plan) "The girls will go back to the Mansion and search for the Library. It's safe. Their is no monsters inside. Trey, Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, you three will go with me and Raichu to go search in 002. The Gallery Room will lead to the big room. But it's lock, so you must only check out room 003. Watch out of Zombie Beedrill. They're tiny size, like about 2 inches. But first, we need to check out room 002. Girls, I need you three to search in the Library, for books. Their must be two books about the Eagle and Wolf."

Whao! He's good. I think Tamer is like a leader, maybe because he's born with the planet of Jupiter. But I don't know what birthday Tamer is. Jack and Raichu, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man will go check out room 002. Their might be some clues. The girls, Erika, Sarah, and Amy will check out the Library to find two books.

(With the girls, on the trail)

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (walks back to the Mansion)

(At the Residence, inside room 002)

Jack: (opens the door, enters the room, turns his head behind) "I warned you, "Never play with a Zombie Beedrill." It's a "Zombie Bee."

Tamer: (enters, has his leg, back, and his head that has bump from all that stinging)

I forgot one thing. If you get sting my a Zombie Bee, known as Zombie Beedrill, it may sting you and give you bumps. But on this, it cause poison. It seems that Trey baught Antidote before. He use Antidote on Tamer, because he was poison. But he'll be alright.

Trey and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the room)

Yo-Yo Man: "Spread out. Search around the room for a Gallery Key."

Raichu: (enters the room, closed the door, sticks with Jack)

Trey: (goes search in the bathroom) "I'll check in here."

Jack: (looking through the bookshelf)

Yo-Yo Man: (searches on the desks, by opening them one by one) "Where do we search for a Gallery Key."

Tamer: (searching on the bed) "I wonder, where is it."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, search on the bookshelf) "Where is it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "What does a Key, look like?"

Jack: (turns his back on the bookshelf behind him, put his right hand on the bookshelf, balance) "Hmm."

That's where it gets the Bookshelf on the right move.

Jack: (lost his balance) "Whao!" (still stands, looks at the bookshelf that was the middle. Has an idea, pushes) "Hrrr."

Whao, it revealse a passage. Their's a ladder that goes down. It has a hole.

Jack: (looks at the hole and the ladder)

Raichu: (looks at the hole and the ladder) "I wonder. What is down there?"

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Jack) "You found something?"

Tamer: (looks at Jack)

Jack: "I think I have found something."

Trey: (appeares out of the door, with the Gallery Key holding on his right hand) "I found the key."

Trey's hand is holding a key that said, "Gallery Key". It looks like a white card that can be scaned.

Jack: "Let us go see it." (jumps in the hole) "AAGH!" (landed on a board)

Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Trey: (looks inside the hole, checking if Jack and Raichu are alright)

Yo-Yo Man: "Has it doing down there?"

Jack: (looks up at Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man) "Do not worry. Their are no monsters in here. You go to the big area. Me and Raichu will be alright."

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm coming down." (jumps in the hole) "I can't let you in danger."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Okay."

Tamer: "Listen, Trey and I will search in the Gallery. You, Jack and Raichu will search in that area, okay?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Let's move!"

Jack: (nodd at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (follows the passage by running)

Trey and Tamer: (goes to the Gallery Room)

(Inside the Aqua Room)

It seems that Residence has an underground Aqua Room. It's like Cerulean Gym, except it's a trail. It seems that the scientist are testing fishes on the Aquarium. They seem that it's going to be water in this Aqua Ring. Because they may have a tank, but what's inside the tank. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are following the trail, still running.

Yo-Yo Man: "If we encounter any zombies, we have to attack."

Untill a dead end has come.

Jack: (spotted a dead end, stops, grabs Raichu and Yo-Yo Man back) "Stop!"

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (pulled back by Jack, stands their do nothing, turn towards Jack)

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, what is going on?"

Jack: (points up ahead) "Look!"

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (looks behind them)

Up ahead continues. But down their is a large 15 feet water. It seems that they need to cross a whole over the water.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at each other, nodd, then towards the whole water)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Jack: (ready to jump towards the otherside. Gets in that postion, runs up ahead, jumps over a ledge, using the force, Jump. Reach to the otherside, landed on the board)

Whao! Jack made it.

Jack: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, calls them) "Come on! It is easy."

Yo-Yo Man: (crossed his arms) "Just watch." (jumps on the walls, side to side, towards Jack) "Shu! Shu! Shu! Shu! Shu! Shu!" (landed near Jack) "See. I'm a ninja."

Jack: "We got to continue."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (follows the trail, by walking)

Untill something went wrong when they go right.

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (stops on the end of the trail, looks at the water)

Raichu: (looks at the water)

Yep. A slope that is a trail leading towards the gate. But the gate is covered by water. And the water has about 2 feet deep.

Jack: (speaks Mario) "What is the water doing here?"

Yo-Yo Man: (rolled his eyes towards Jack) "I didn't do this to myself."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "...Okay." (looks at the water) "Here goes." (walks down to the slope, his legs are only in the water, stops infront of the gate) "Okay. He's the plan. When I open the gate, we will attack enemys that try to encounter. You ready Yo-Yo Man?"

But their is one problem.

Jack: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man?" (turns behind him)

Wait! He's gone. I think he went with Tamer and Trey. Great, just to seperate.

Raichu: "I think, we are on our own."

Jack: (turn towards the gate, opens it, then enters)

When they reach inside, the whole place still look like an Aquarium. But for Jack, he stands on the platform. The whole place is covered in water. Down their is 20 feet deep. I think it's almost a flood, but overflowing. I have a bad feeling about this. Trust me, it would be a bad idea if you stay here to long.

Raichu: (remembers that he cannot swim, so does Jack)

You remember? Jack and Raichu can't swim. But Jack only has a limit in the water, about 20 minutes if he's in deep water. But lucky their on a platform.

(Inside the Library with Amy, Erika, and Sarah)

Let's stick with the ladies. They're still looking for the two books Jack wanted. The whole place has alot of books. The book Erika, Sarah, and Amy are looking for is call "The book about Eagles." And the other one, "The book about Wolves." I don't think it would be easy to search. You have to search for it, in the Animal Sections. But I have a bad feeling about this.

Amy: (still searching thorugh the books) "I don't get it. Why would do have to take Tamer's orders?"

Sarah: (looks at Amy, holding two books) "Because He's my father. He's like Jupiter. The great leader." (looks at the bookshelf, still searching)

Erika: (found a bood) "All the Plants you need." Nice Book. "Know about Plants." (still searching) "I did not know books are good. At Clock Town, we have a place called, "Grand Library."

Amy: (found a good book) "Wow! Archers for Begginers."

Untill..."Sssssssssss." Not again.

Amy: (surprise) "Agh." (scared) "Erika...tell me that was you."

Erika: (looks at Amy, confuse) "...It was not me."

Sarah: (looks at Amy, a little frighten) "Something tells me, he's back."

(With Tamer and Trey, in the Gallery Room)

The Gallery Room looks okay. It has Danto, Crystal, and Orre artifacts. It seems that they're a bond. They're inside the glasses. It's like a museum. It has paintings and artifacts. The Paintings must be people. It seems that the old times, they even invented sports and Blitz Ball.

Tamer: (looks around the room) "Wow. Nice place, ya?"

Trey: "Looks like a forbidden place. It's like going back in time."

Yo-Yo Man: (behind Trey) "...Surprise?"

Trey: (sense it coming, turns behind him, spotted Yo-Yo Man) "! Yo-Yo Man! Don't do that again."

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man) "Hey, what's happening, ya? I thought you're with Jack."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tamer) "Don't worry. He'll be okay. What Jack said is true, their must be a large room."

Trey: "Just search for the keen in this room, then we can go."

Tamer: (spotted something coming in the hallway) "Well, we better hurry, ya? Because here they come!"

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (turn towards what Tamer is looking at)

Yikes! It's the Zombie Beedrills! I'm going with Jack and Raichu!

(Back inside the Aqua Ring, with Jack and Raichu)

Raichu: "Jack..."

Jack: "Yes Raichu?"

Raichu: "I have, a bad feeling about this."

Hey wait! Something is moving in the water. It seems that their is going to be a problem. I need to look at this. SPLASH! Whao, it looks like a full body shark. It's moving towards Jack and Raichu. Look Out! It came out, and trys to grab Jack and Raichu!

Jack and Raichu: (dodge it coming out of the water) "AGH!"

Yikes, it's a Sharpedo! It looks like he has a body like a real shark. When a Sharpedo have no tail and no full body, their it is. It's the new improve of Sharpedo. It's call, "Neptune!"

Jack: "I think, we have a problem."

Raichu: "Wanna start running?"

Jack: (agrees) "Sure." (Runs towards the end of the platform that is the right)

Raichu: (hangs on)

Uh-Oh! It looks like Neptune is not alone. He brung friends.

Neptunes: (chases Jack and Raichu. Jumps out fo the water to try to grab them) "Pedo! Pedo! Shar! Pedo!"

Jack: (dodges the Neptunes)

Raichu: (doges the Neptues too)

Untill this is where the pain comes in.

Neptune: (comes near Jack, bites him on the right leg) "Pedo!"

Jack: (felt the pain on his right leg) "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" (still running)

Raichu: (moves on Jack's back, yells at Neptune) "Hey!" (punches it) "Let my buddy go!"

Neptune: (lets go of Jack, back in the water) "Pedo!"

Jack: (goes up stairs, opens the double door, enters)

Whew! That was lucky. Or not! Jack's right leg has been covered in blood. Inside, Jack and Raichu are safe, but it seems that their inside the control room that can drain the water.

Jack and Raichu: (panting)

Poor Jack and Raichu. All they ever wanted to do is have an adventure, not get eaten. The front right leg is still bleeding. Stupid Shark! Regular Sharks can only do is attrative to blood. But for the Neptunes is that they go to the people and eat them. That was scary.

Jack: (puts a huge strip cloth on his wounded right front leg)

There. That should do it.

Jack: (gets up) "Where are we now?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "I do not know. But their is a ladder," (points at the ladder that is behind him) "Right their."

Jack: (walks up to the ladder, then climbs down the ladder)

Raichu: (follows Jack by climbing down the ladder too)

Whao! It's the Control Room. I think this is where the scientist work on.

Jack: (jumps down, looks at the control room)

Raichu: (landed on Jack's right shoulder, looks at what he looks)

Looks like the Scientist are called, "Umbrella." They must be researching about the Aquarium. But why? They must be doing about Fishes and Shark. But all over is just the control room. Maybe Jack can learn how to drain all the water out, and out of here. It it won't be easy.

Jack: (goes to the drain system) "I wonder." (stops at it, looks at the drain system) "Does it do something." (thinking)

Raichu: "Can we drain all that water?"

Jack: "If we drain all that water, then maybe it is gone for good." (puts his hand on the lever, then pulls it down)

"Draining Switch, activated!" Suddenly...

Neptune: (appeares, attack the glass)

BAM! Yikes! It's Neptune!

"Warning! Glass Damage. 10 error. Close all hatches now." Great, if the shark keeps that up, Jack and Raichu are goners forever.

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the skark, paniced)

Raichu: "What now?"

Jack: (goes to the hatch switches) "Raichu, go to the On/Off Switch. I'll see if I can try to get this "Hatches" to close the glasses."

Raichu: (jumps to the On/Off Switch)

Jack: (pushing the button, Hatches on, then yes. Commands Raichu) "Now! Activate it!"

Raichu: (pushed the switch to on)

The hatches appeares. One side is closed. What? The other one didn't, it's stuck is a half way. If Jack and Raich don't hurry soon...Jack! You got to solve what's going on. "Warning! Hatches are shut off. Active the hatch key, then try again. Warning! 50 damage." Oh great!

Jack: (runs to the hatch key, turns it on, back to the buttons, pushes Hatches on, then yes. Commands Raichu) "One more time."

Raichu: (pulls the switch back)

The hatches are moving back up.

Raichu: (push it back down)

"Warning! 95 damage of the glass." The hatches are closing. Then they shut the glasses. Now Jack and Raichu are safe. That means that the hatches, like solid walls blocked the brocken glasses. Now it's time to drain all the water.

Jack: (looks around, put his left hand on his chest) (Breath in, then out) "Hah. That was close."

Raichu: (felt a little scared) "I am glad that is over."

Jack: (goes to the drain)

It says "When in danger, push this in case of danger."

Jack: (pushed it)

It seems that the whole water is flushed down like a toilet. Now all the water is drained down, and that would mean it's safe to go out.

Jack: (goes to the exit door at the end of the hallway)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

I think Jack knows that the door up their is locked up. They can't get out, but to go through the hallay, and their is a door.

(Inside the Library, with Amy, Sarah, and Erika)

Amy: (dodge something)

Yikes! It's Yawn! The Python! How did he get back up? I thought Sarah's Sealeo shattered it. But it seems that it just won't quit.

Yawn: (tries to attack, but ends up failing)

It seems that the girls got their pok'emon out. Erika with Skiploom, Sarah with Maginite, and Amy with Jolteon. Yawn has no advantage against them.

Sarah: (attacks Yawn with her Elbow Blades) "Ha! Take that!"

Yawn: (charges towards Amy)

Amy: (aims for Yawn's mouth, launches it)

The Arrow is shot, it hit Yawn.

Yawn: (taken damage from Amy's arrow, does nothing but tries to shake it off)

Erika: (commands her Skiploom) "Now Skiploom! Attack with your Tackle!"

Skiploom: (charges towards Yawn) "Loooom!"

Yawn: (taken damage, falls to the ground unconsions)

Sarah and Amy: (stares at it)

Sarah: "You think he's dead."

Yawn: (awakens, moves his head up)

Amy: "Maybe not!"

Sarah and Amy: (moves back)

Yawn: (tries to bite Sarah and Amy)

(With Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man)

I think they got their hands full with the big room. It seems they found Plant 42. That's the monster, the plant monster. It's only ability is that it can attack you with it's vines, grabs you with it's vines, and poisons you with poison mist. It won't be easy to battle a plant. But knowing it's weakness, is awsome. He's weakness is fire.

Tamer: (keeps throwing his Blitz Ball at Plant 42, then keeps catching it) "Hi-Ya! Ya!"

Whao! I didn't know Tamer has a begginer pok'emon that's already evolved. It's Typhlosion! The Volcano Pok'emon! It's a fire type.

Typhlosion: (keeps using his Flamethrower on Plant 42)

Trey and his pok'emon, Charmeleon, are trying to take out Plant 42. With Charmeleon's flame attack will try to burn Plant 42 to the ground. But the problem that Plant 42 always using his bulb as a shield. It's like he has fire proof as a shield. I'm going to quess that Trey can't reach to Plant 42 on the ceiling. All he's ever doing is slicing the vines.

Trey: (only slices the vines)

Charmeleon: (using Flamethrower on Plant 42) "Charrrrrr!"

Wait! Where's Yo-Yo Man? He must be with his Blaziken. It's like a fighter with flames on his legs. He's like a grown up powerful Chicken.

Yo-Yo Man: (waiting for the right time) "It's no good. Everytime we use an attack, it can shield itself from danger."

Blaziken: (jumps towards Plant 42, attacking it) "Blaze! Blaze!"

Tamer: "Then what can we do? It keeps using his bulb as a defense. We need a plan."

Trey: (still attacking the vines with his Axe) "And! These! Things! Keep! Coming!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I think I know how to destroy this thing. But I don't know if it can work."

Tamer: "Then hurry!"

Yo-Yo Man: (trying to think) "How do we destroy a plant?"

(At Aqua Ring, in the lower area)

Jack: (walking around, looking at the place) "So, this is the place. Their is no water."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, looking at what Jack is looking) "And the Neptunes, are wipped out."

Now this is where it gets Jack and Raichu scared. Their is a puddle up ahead. And what's that? Neptune!

Jack and Raichu: (stopped, looks at the Neptune that is only in the puddle, shock) "AGH!"

Wait...it's not moving. Is it dead?

Jack: (walked on the ledge, away from the puddle, stares at Neptune)

Well, serves him right! Wait, Neptune is a she. It's a Big Mamma Shark! And like a Sharpedo, but has a real shark body. I think she is not moving.

Jack: (moves slowly to the puddle, near Neptune, pass it) "I think it is dead." (founds a platform, and gets on it)

Raichu: "Well, at least it won't be to bad."

Jack: (looks at his right, spotted something) "And that must be what we are looking for. A Crank." (walks up to it, stops infront of it, bends it knees, and reach out for it)

Now this is the scary part.

Mamma Neptune: (moves! attack's Jack hand)

Jack: (attack by Mamma Neptune, drops the Crank) "Yikes!"

Yikes! Big Mamma Shark is alive! And thanks to the skark, it knocked Jack's hand off, and he dropped it in the puddle. This is going to be bad.

Jack: (stands, turn towards Neptune)

Now this is going to be a problem. Their are three choices for Jack. 1. He can be a brave fool, go down to the puddle and grab the Crank without being eaten by Naptune. 2. He can attack it instead or blast it to death. Or he can use Three. I think I know which one is it.

Jack: (mad, pushes the green box) "Chew on your behind! Not on me!"

The green box with buttons and not active sank in the water. Neptune still isn't moving.

Jack: (moves to the crank, push it down) "Err!"

Now here comes the funny part.

Neptune: (looks down) "Pedo?"

I remember, water conducts Electricity! If the green is in the water, and it's activated, than it's going to electricute Neptune. Now the water becomes eletrical, it shocks Neptune.

Neptune: (electricuted) "Pedo! Pedo! Pedoooooo!" (dead)

Ah yes. Three is that he can push the green box inside the puddle, pulls the crank down, and give that shark a ounce-in-a-life time. And since it worked, Neptune is dead for good. Now it's safe to go in the puddle.

Jack: (gets off the platform, in the puddle, picks up the crank, puts it in his pocket.)

Jack and Raichu: (stares at Neptune)

Raichu: "Is it? Is it dead?"

Jack: (smiles) "It is dead! We defeated a Zombie Boss Pok'emon!"

Raichu: (cheerful) "Yeah!"

Untill something sounds like rumbling on Jack's stomach.

Jack: (felt his stomach) "I forgot. We have not eaten any food ever since we have left the Mansion."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the dead Neptune)

Uh-Oh. I have a feeling that Jack and Raichu are hungry. I bet I know what they're looking at.

(With Amy, Erika, and Sarah)

Wait! If this happened to Neptune, then maybe the others may be in luck.

Yawn: (took alot of damage. About to become defeat)

Erika: (jumps up in the air, strikes the Python in the head) "Haaaaaaaa-YA!"

Yawn: (took a massive damage, defeated) "(Snake Defeat Sound)

Erika: (looks at Yawn) "Huh?"

Hurray! It's dead!

Amy: (felt safe, put her hand on her chest) "Whew. It's dead."

Sarah: (pulls out two medallions) "Look what I found."

What Sarah is holding two Medallions. One is reddish Eagle, and one is Bluish Wolf. I think that's what Tamer ment.

Amy: "Well, we don't to have battle anything else.

(With Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out a bottle) "This might work." (opens the bottle, throws it on Plant 42) "Sha!"

The bottle is thrown, and when it touches Plant 42, it makes the monsters weakness appeares. That would mean he can't use his bulb as a shield.

Charmeleon and Typhlosion: (still using Flamethrower on Plant 42)

Plant 42: (super massive damage from the Flamethrower, defeated)

Plant 42 gave up. He desinigrated and pilled into dust of ash on the ground. What's left is a Metal.

Tamer: (walked up to the Metal, picks it up)

Tamer, Typhlosion, Trey, Charmeleon, Blazeiken, Yo-Yo Man, Erika, Skiploom, Amy, Jolteon, Sarah, and Maginite earned EXP and AP. Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Sarah, Erika, and Amy earns 1,000,000 EXP. And AP is 5,000. Typhlosion, Charmeleon, Blazeiken, Skiploom, Jolteon, and Maginite earned 1,000 EXP. That would mean they're getting stronger.

(Inside the Aqua Ring)

Jack: (jumps for joy through the hallway) "Wha-Ho! Yeah!"

Raichu: (jumps for joy through the hallway) "Alright! Raichu!"

Jack and Raichu: (jump towards each other, hot-five! landed away, then still jumps for joy through the hallway)

Jack: "Did you see it Raichu!"

Raichu: "I sure did!"

Jack: "That was smashing! Jolly Good!"

(Outside the Residence)

Yo-Yo Man, Trey, and Tamer are outisde of the Residence, and back at the Courtyard. They're waiting for Erika's, Sarah's, and Amy's arrival back here. They're near the waterfall that is roughing. But Jack and Raichu are taking to long. What's taking them? It seems that Tamer's plan is working. The Crank is found, thanks to Jack and Raichu (If they can hurry), and Sarah, Amy, and Erika found Medallions that is the Eagle and the Wolf.

Yo-Yo Man: (waiting, balancing on the Bird Bath) "Ugh, three hours has passed, and they still haven't shown up. Where are they?"

Trey: (leaning on the wall) "Maybe they got eaten."

Tamer: (mad at Trey) "Don't Say That! I'm responsible for Sarah's and Jack's saftey!"

Trey: "Yeah, failing."

Yo-Yo Man: (sense something, like footsteps) "I believe that would be Erika, Sarah, and Amy returning alive. They made it."

Tamer: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, happy) "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man: (sense another footsteps) "And two more are coming. I think it's Jack and Raichu. All five survive."

Yo-Yo Man is right. Erika, Sarah, and Amy have appeared out of the Elevater. What came down are the girls. It seems that they return their pok'emon back to their pok'e balls. And on the left side of the Waterfall, the trail that leads to the Residence, Jack and Raichu appeared.

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer: (spotted Jack, Raichu, Amy, Erika, and Sarah appearing)

Yo-Yo Man: "What kept you all? We would of called the search party."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "That is not funny Yu-Yu Sai-na." "(Burp!)" (cover his mouth) "Excuse me."

Trey: (looks at Jack) "...You ate, didn't you?

Tamer: "Everyone. Listen up."

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (out of the Elevater, goes infront of Tamer)

Tamer: (leads, first looks at Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, do you have the item?"

Jack: (pulls it out)

It's the same crank Jack and Raichu got out of the Aqua Ring.

Tamer: "Very good." (looks at Sarah, Amy, and Erika) "Girls, do you have the Medallions?"

Erika: (pulls out the Eagle Medallion, shows it to Tamer)

Sarah: (pulls out the Wolf Medallion, shows it to Tamer)

Tamer: "Hmm. Very good, ya? (calls everyone) "Listen up. We will go through the Raging Waterfall, today. But the problem is that something caused it, and only three can fill the Pool back up. We have Jack's Jedi Ability, Yo-Yo Man's Ninja skills, and Amy's," (looks at Amy) "Cat's ability. She's a cat-person."

Amy: (looks at Tamer, imitates a Cat) "Meow."

Tamer: "Okay." (looks at everyone) "Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy, to the Swimming Pool."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, like always, hangs on)

Jack: (goes to the wall that leads to the Pool, perform the jedi force, Jump, then jumps high over the wall)

Yo-Yo Man: (ninja jumps, goes over the wall)

Amy: (climbs up on the wall) "You better not look under my skirt!"

Tamer: (looks at Amy) "Hey relax. I'm married, and your skirt is fine."

(At the Swimming Pool)

It seems that they need to fill the Pool back up with water. But it has been drained before. When Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy made it, on their left is the control panel. It seems that it's for the pool only. Time to bring it back.

Jack: (goes to the control panel, stops infront of it, pulls out the crank) "Time to bring, the water back." (puts the crank in that hole)

It fits!

Jack: (turns the crank clockwise)

It seems that Tamer's plan is working. The Pool is filling back with water. Their is no Zombie Pok'emon in the pool. It's dirty water. When the pool became full, something happened.

Tamer: (calls Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy) "Hey! Get down here! The Waterfall is gone!"

Jack: (turn towards the fence, jumps over it, and straight to the bottom)

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps over the fence)

Amy: (calls Tamer) "And leave my skirt lifted! Psyco!"

Jack: (jumps back to Amy, looks at her) "Do not worry. I will help you."

(Down their with Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Erika, and Sarah)

It seems that I know what Jack ment. Since Amy is wearing a skirt, and if she jumps down, her skirt is lifted, and Reading Viewers will discover about the Perverting. So watch this one.

Amy: (on Jack)

Jack: (holding Amy, jumps straight down to the group)

So that's it. I new they would end up together. Or maybe not.

Jack: (landed)

Amy: (gets off of Jack) "Thanks Jack."

Jack: "My pleasure." (looks at Tamer) "Tamer, what is it?"

Tamer: (points that at the missing Waterfall) "Look, it reveal a passage."

Whao! The Waterfall is gone, and it has a secret passage.

Jack and the group: (goes to the secret passage)

Raichu: (still on Jack's right shoulder) "Are you sure about this?"

Their is a dead end, and looking down infront of Jack is a hole.

Jack: (looks at the hole) "Here goes." (jumps in) "Whaaaaaagh!"

(Inside the Underground)

Jack: (landed) "Mah!" (looks around) "It is a cave." (turn behinds him)

What do you know, no zombies. Up ahead is the cave, and on his right is a door.

Jack: (looks up, calling the team) "Is it okay, their is no zombies and monsters here."

Tamer: (calling Jack and Raichu) "Okay, we're coming down."

Jack: (moves away from the ladder that is behind him, stands near the entrence of the cave, looking at the ladder)

Erika: (coming down the ladder, landed, goes near Jack, then looks at the ladder)

Sarah and Amy: (coming down the ladder, goes near Erika, looks at the ladder)

Trey, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (coming down the ladder, landed, goes to Sarah and Amy)

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: (looks at everyone) "Okay, listen up. I don't want anyone to take any risks. It may be a Mansion with monsters, but just remember the training you do then attack them. Do not leave yourselves open for the wide attack. Everyone clear?"

Everyone: (nodd at Tamer)

Tamer: "Alright. We need to split up teams. Two groups only. Jack, who do you want to go with?"

Jack: "I will go with, Yo-Yo Man. To the door."

Tamer: (looks at Trey) "Trey?"

Trey: (looks at Tamer) "With the girls."

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (surprise at Trey)

Amy: "Huh?"

Tamer: "Not so fast. I'll with the girls too." (looks at everyone) "Alright everyone. Make it out alive? Let's move!"

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (goes to the cave)

Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the door)

Erika: (looks at Jack, worried) "Jack, are you sure? I can go with you."

Jack: (looks at Erika) "You can if you want. Be brave Erika."

Erika: (decided, take the chance) "I go with you!"

Jack: "Let's go!"

Jack and Erika: (goes with Yo-Yo Man)

(Inside the cave with Tamer, Trey, Amy, and Sarah)

It seems that the two groups are seperated. Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man to the right side. And Tamer, Trey, Amy, and Sarah to the left side.

Tamer, Trey, Amy, and Sarah: (runs through the cave)

Tamer: (looks at one of the members is missing) "Hmm? Where's Erika?"

Trey: (looks at Tamer) "Maybe she decided to go with her brother."

Untill that's where a dead end comes in.

Tamer, Trey, Amy, and Sarah: (stops)

Tamer: "Good thing Jack let be borrow the Crank. It might do something. (pulls out the crank, spotted the hole on the left side, puts it in, turns it clockwise)

The thing that their suppose to move is like turning around untill it's complete. If they kept moving, they would of falling off. It has reach to the right spot.

Tamer: (takes the crank back)

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (continues the trail)

Trey: (opens the door, enters)

Tamer, Sarah, and Amy: (enters)

Trey: (closed the door) "I have a bad feeling about this."

(With Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man)

Enough, let's go with Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man. It's a cave. On their right is...A BOULDER! Wait, it's not moving. I guess it's stuck their. On their left will continue the path, it's down stairs. If they get to a door, they better be prapared. Because we don't know what will happen.

Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (goes left, down stairs)

Jack: (opens the door, enters)

Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door)

Whao! It's an elevater. It leads straight down. Up ahead is the control panel.

Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the control panel, then stops infront of it)

Jack: (checks out about this Machina) "Let us see here. I am no Machina expert, but I do not know what it does."

Look at this. It looks like someone must of deactivate it. It means that if they can't continue, they cannot get out of the Mansion, and go see what's down there. It's a panel that can lead them straight at the bottom. But what's down there?

Erika: (goes near the platform, looks down at the bottom of the huge hole) "Whao. Long way down."

(With Amy, Sarah, Tamer, and Trey)

Inside the next area, this is like the same boulder, but on this part, it will move. I have a bad feeling about this. If the boulder is moved, it will crush Amy, Sarah, Trey, and Tamer.

Amy: (looks at the boulder) "Is it going to move?"

Sarah: "Na-uh! It's not going to move."

Trey: (goes up to the boulder) "Let me go check." (infront of the boulder, checks it out)

Tamer: (calling Trey) "Becarful! Ya!"

Trey: "Ah, you coward, it won't do anything." (walks back to the group)

I think this is going to be bad. The whold place started to shake, then the boulder moves.

Tamer, Sarah, and Amy: (shock of the boulder, panic)

Don't worry, Tamer, Sarah, and Amy are near the door that the boulder can't get.

Tamer: (calls Trey) "Trey! Look Out!"

Trey: (sense the boulder behind him) "Hmm?" (turn his head towards the moving boulder)

It's chasing Trey!

Trey: (looks straight, running slow)

I forgot! Trey's speed is to low. That means he can't survive this! It reach to Trey untill, too late.

Trey: (squash by the boulder, on the ground, flatten) "Shoot!"

The boulder has passed Tamer, Trey, and Amy, then when it reaches to the end, then burst a hole in the wall, it created a path. The path is the double door. It seems it's time to go inside. But what happened to Trey?

Tamer: (goes to Trey, then stands infront of him) "Are you okay? You have to do that."

Trey: (pops his head out of the ground, looks up at Tamer) "Relax. I have enough Defense. Remember, I'm stronger."

Tamer: "Okay, okay. Just get out of the ground."

Trey: (gets out of the ground) "I ment to do that."

Sarah and Amy: (near the double door)

Sarah: "Look, it created a path. Now we can get through."

Tamer and Trey: (goes behind Sarah and Amy)

Tamer: "Hold it. We don't know what's going on to the other side, ya? We need to be prepared. Get you defesive up."

Sarah: (talks) "And without Erika, we can't defend our selves."

Amy: "Then we need our pok'emon and our weapons."

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy have released their pok'emon, and they have their weapons out. Tamer has his Typhlosion, Trey has his Charmeleon, Amy with her Flareon, and Sarah with her Sealeo. Plus, Tamer has a blitz ball, Trey is using his axe, Sarah with her Elbow Blades, and Amy with a Bow and lots of Arrow.

Tamer: "Ready?"

Trey, Amy, and Sarah: (nodd) "Ready!"

Sealeo: (nodd) "Sea!"

Jolteon: (nodd) "Jol!"

Typhlosion: (nodd) "Ty!"

Charmeleon: (nodd) "Char!"

Tamer: (opens the double door)

(Inside the area)

It seems that the area is...COB WEBS! I think we're going to have a problem. Their is a black spider that is huge. I think it's called the "Big Black Widow!" This one is a real spider. I think that it only knows a charge attack, and if you get stinged by it, you become poison. And that's horrible! I think I will end it here! Because if we don't get Jack and his members out of the Mansion, it's all over. And Yo-Yo Man will not get to the Crystal Region to see his dead wife. Is their a way out? Find out next time on Episode 56! Becarful!

Notes:

-Their is no time to head out of the Mansion. Yo-Yo Man will never see his dead wife if he's still trapped inside.

-This episode has to do with Boss Battles. Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man battled against Plant 42. Erika, Sarah, and Amy fighted against the Python again. And Jack and Raichu battled against Mama Shark named Neptune.

-Ate least Jack and Raichu ate something. (I'll tell you, even if it is gross. Jack and Raichu ate Neptune when Neptune became dead dead) It's nasty.

-It seems that the Residence is over, now to the cave, and meet a surprise from the enemy.


	56. Chapter 56

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 56 Haunted Episode

Haunted Mansion Part 5

(Last time on Pok'emon: Hero Quest)

Out heroes are still trapped inside the Mansion. They have entered the Residence and have battled against Zombie Fiends. Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man battled against Plant 42. Erika, Sarah, and Amy battled against the return of the Python, Yawn. And Jack and Raichu defeated the Mama Neptune. Now they got what they need. When their in the waterfall area and fill the Pool back with water, the waterfall has stop raging and is gone. Inside is a cave, Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man went through the door, while Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy entered through the cave. They have company that is the boulder and the Black Tiger Widow. Will they ever escape? Find out today!

(With Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man)

Their still at the elevater. It seems that the only way to continue is to go down. They can't just jump their way down. It can cause damage if they fall from the next floor. With Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy to the other side, and the elevater is still not working. Someone must of unplug something.

Erika: (near the platform of the elevater, still looking down the bottom) "I wonder, where does this lead?"

Jack: (looks at his sister, Erika) "Becarful. I do want the family to believe that you are dead, and they have to exicute me."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "Is their?"

Erika: (backs away from the bottom, near Jack) "Right."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the control panel) "Perhaps, maybe their's a solution." (lifts the panel, found something) "I new it."

Inside the thing, it's like their is something in the middle, and it can be easy to pull out.

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls it out) "Just as I thought."

It looks like an object that is contected to the control panel. But it's missing something.

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Jack, Raichu, and Erika) "Everyone, have a look at this."

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (knows what it is) "It's a shaft!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Correct. No wonder they use Macina. This thing can work on the Elevater. But I have no idea how to make it work."

Jack: (thinking) "I wonder too." (looks down, puts a thumb on the back of his chin, thinks) "I wonder how are the others are doing? It has been taking to long."

(Inside the room with Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy)

Amy: (hiding behind the barrel, scared) "Okay! I'll stay right here, while you all take out the Black Widow!"

I think Amy's couragement need to be increase. But all she is ever afraid is Snakes and Spiders. Tamer, Trey, and Sarah are still battling the Black Widow. It seems that it has the same weakness and getting beaten easy. As for their pok'emon, they're still defeating the Black Widow, easy. Untill BOOM! I think the Black Tiger Widow is defeated. Because the Black Widow is a spider and hates fire.

Tamer: (calls his pok'emon back) "Typhlosion, return. I'm very proud."

Trey: (calls his pok'emon back) "Charmeleon, return. You did perfect."

Sarah: (calls her pok'emon back) "Sealeo, return. You did great."

All of their pok'emon has return back to their pok'e balls. Their owner pulled out the pok'e ball, and it shot out a red beam, it the pok'emon are back inside their pok'e ball. But for Amy, well, it seems that she won't earn any EXP because she had enough. So does her pok'emon.

Amy: (takes a peek) "Is it over? Can I come out now?"

Flareon: (shook her head) "(sigh)"

Tamer, Trey, and Sarah: (looks at Amy)

Tamer: "Amy, how long will you come and fight the enemy?"

It seems that Tamer, Trey, and Sarah only earn 3000 EXP and 1000 AP, because the Black Tiger Widow was an easy enemy. It can be taken down by a Firegra. And their pok'emon, Typhlosion, Charmeleon, and Sealeo only earns 2000 EXP. But Amy and her Flareon earns nothing.

Trey: "Just get out of the barrel, and let's continue."

Sarah: (near the double door that is the end) "But their is one problem."

Trey, Tamer, Amy, and Flareon: (looks at Sarah)

Sarah: (points at this double door) "It seems that this door is covered by cob webs. And we need to slice this thing."

Trey: (infront of the webbed double door) "Move a side. I'll handle it." (stands infront of the webbed double door, pulls his axe out)

(In another room, infront of webbed double door)

BOOM! I think Trey went hard. The double door burst and revealed passage that can lead them to the next area. I think it's still a cave. Yep, it's a cave. And on the left is still a trail. They still need to keep going. Some must have to do with the underground place.

Trey: (points to his right) "We go this way."

He's right. The camera is looking at Trey, and he's pointing to the left.

Tamer: "Okay."

Trey, Sarah, and Tamer: (continues the path)

Amy: (pulls out her pok'e ball, returns Flareon) "Return Flareon."

The pok'e ball shot out a beam, when it touched Flareon, it returned Flareon back inside the pok'e ball.

Amy: (follows Sarah)

(Inside the next area)

Tamer: (opens the door)

The cave still continues. But where are they at? It might take them forever to get trough.

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (enters the next area)

Tamer: "What is this?"

Trey: "We have to go right. Right?"

So, it seems that they have come to the part that it's a fork in a road. On their left is that same boulder that tried to kill Tamer, Sarah, and Amy. But instead it made Trey flat. But it seems that it's stuck there. And on their right is just a dead end. I think it come in handy.

Trey: (takes the crank out of Tamer's pocket) "Give it." (goes to the holes, and stops infront of the hole) "Go take cover."

Here we go again. I think Trey isn't safe. Because he did it before, and if he did it again, may cause him to defeat.

Trey: (goes to the tiny hole, stands infront of the hole, plugs the crank in the hole) "HUGH!" (turns the crank to clockwise)

Then the same thing like before where Tamer did the same thing, it's the same thing with this one. But I think that the boulder way up ahead will move. When it made a path, THE BOULDER MOVE! Trey! LOOK OUT!

Trey: (looks at the boulder, pulls his axe out, in postion like a baseball bat!) "Bring it."

Tamer, Sarah, and Amy: (watches Trey's death)

Sarah and Amy: (can't watch, cover their eyes)

The boulder is getting closer. This is going to be bad. It got close to Trey about 2 feet.

Trey: (sneers) _("Gotcha!")_ (swings the shot, hits the boulder like a baseball) "HU!"

WHAM! The boulder has been hit, and out of the underground! It went up, going, going, going, Gone! How far did Trey do? Because it went over the world, and I think it squash Angelna. BOOM! Yep, I was right. I think Trey wanted to do that, because ever since at Black Village, and Jack was heading to the boat, and Angelna throws the wood at Jack, just to do damage...I think he wanted payback. Instead of throwing a long trunk like a tree hit Angelna, this time, it's a huge boulder. Yep, it went all over the world, and squash Angelna.

Trey: (looks at the ceiling that has a hole now) "Cusider yourself payback, Angulina." (looks at Tamer, Sarah, and Amy) "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move."

Tamer: (surprise) "I, can't believe it."

Sarah and Amy: (looks at Trey, confuse)

Sarah: "What did he do? I wasn't looking."

Amy: "Wait, where's the boulder?"

Tamer: "I, think he knocked it out of the park, ya?"

Trey: "Well Tamer, yes."

(Inside the next area, it's a room)

Trey: (opens the door, holds it)

Tamer, Sarah, and Amy: (enters the room)

Trey: (enters the room, closed the door)

Well, this is a little bit of a small room. Oh great, here's the Cloyster of Trials music. But this is no Cloyster of Trial. It's a puzzle.

Trey: (upset) "Great, another puzzle."

Tamer: (spotted a stacue) "Hey, I think we need to push that stacue to that hole."

(With Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man)

I'm going to skip the puzzle part, because It might take to long. So, I'm going back with Jack, Raichu, Erika, and...Hey! Where's Yo-Yo Man? Jack, where's Yo-Yo Man?

Jack: (looks at the camera) "Well, he's checking the door that is up ahead."

"This cannot be happening! I don't get why, but you're lucky the camera loves you. But why would he check out the..never mind. So, how you're doing? You must be busy."

Jack: (looking unsure) "I am not sure. But can we please continue the story?"

"Um, sure. My mistake."

Jack: (looks at the door)

But it will take long for the others to get here.

Yo-Yo Man: (comes out of the door, looking down) "Everyone."

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (spotted Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack, Raichu, and Erika) "We have trouble. Their is a S.T.A.R.S. Member here."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (surprise)

Jack: "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm not done. It was over, for him."

Erika: (shock) "(GASP!)" "You think I shoulder, bring him back? Because I have learned "Life"."

Yo-Yo Man: "Erika. It was over. He's dead."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (shocked) "WHAT!"

Raichu: "It can't be! We have a rule about this, "We do not die! Just Knocked Out!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I did have his information. But he was not able to continue, because someone shot him."

Jack: "But we did not see this mistory person."

Yo-Yo Man: "That must be sneaky."

Erika: "Did he have any words he said before he has his death come?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He said, "Their is a Traitor here that try to expiriment the members." But their is no one that no one knows who it is. But we might find out who."

Jack: "Great. So, can we go inside the hole now?"

Yo-Yo Man: (walks to a ledge, then stands their and looks at the hole) "...I'm afraid not." (looks straight) "But, I'm sensing feet running."

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "Running, feet?"

Erika: "But, we are not running."

Raichu: "Yeah, why do you sense feet that is running? We do not hear it."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's because someone is going through the same door we entered. It's my Ninja Instincts."

Yo-Yo Man is right. I'm hearing feeting coming. Then someone is opening the door. It's Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy. They must be running from the boulder.

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Amy: (enters quickly)

Tamer: (shuts the door)

Boom! I think they are being chased by a boulder.

Sarah and Amy: (behind Jack and Erika, frighten)

Amy: "Great. First a Python, second a Black Widow, then a boulder. What's next, a Vampite?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tamer: "Did you get what you need?"

Tamer: (shows it to Yo-Yo Man) "We sure did."

Trey: "Just what we need."

Yo-Yo Man: (takes the object)

It almost look like a donut, you know, a circle and a hole circle in the middle. Maybe the object and the shaft can go together. That thing is like silver.

Yo-Yo Man: (puts the object circle first to the bottom of the shaft, then through the center up) "If we put then together, then they create a situation."

Sarah: (takes the new inproved Shaft off of Yo-Yo Man,) "Whatever," (walks to the control panel) "Leave it to me." (stops infrot of it, takes the panel off, then puts the shaft inside)

Everyone: (looks at Sarah)

Tamer: "You sure about this?"

Sarah: "Hey!" (turn towards her father, Tamer) "I'm a Machina Girl. You don't have to remind me." (then back at the control panel, and put the panel back, doing her thing on the control panel) "Let's see. How does this work? I know scientise work on it. And, I think I got it!" (looks at the four buttons, and push them in order) "Four, Two, Three, One."

The thing has become opprated. It's working. That would mean the Elevater is going up, and on the platform.

Sarah: "Piece of cake." (sticks near her father)

Tamer: (calls everyone) "Okay everyone."

Everyone: (looks at Tamer) "Let's go inside the elevater. Or if anyone doesn't want to come, then they can head insid the Mansion and stay their untill it's safe."

Sarah: (decided to stay in the Mansion) "I think, I should go stay here."

Amy: "I'll stick with Sarah."

Erika: (afraid) "Um, I'll...stay with Amy and Sarah."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Tamer: (looks at the girls) "Alright. You can stay inside the Mansion. But just incase if someone wants to stay in the bottom if they want."

Trey: "I'll go with Yo-Yo Man. And with Jack and Raichu."

Jack: "I will be with Yo-Yo Man and Trey."

Raichu: "Me too."

Yo-Yo Man: "That makes me with Jack, Raichu, and Trey."

Tamer: "Alright. Let's head down and see what's causing all this."

Everyone: (goes inside the Elevater)

Tamer: (looks at his daughter, Sarah) "Sarah, will you do the honors?"

Sarah: (working with the inside of the elevater, of the buttons) "I will."

The Elevater is shaking a little.

Sarah: (excited) "Here we go!"

Then it moved down to the bottom of the cave.

(Inside the bottom of the cave)

Inside the cave, this place looks like challaging. Here comes the Elevater. The place has a door. But I think they're going to have company. The whole group is going to find out, but do you think this fear will come soon? Because this will get things for ugly. And speaken of ugly, their is a monster. The Elevater has reached to the bottom of the Elevater station.

Raichu: (remains on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (jumps off of the Elevater) "Hu! (landed) "Ah." (looks around)

Tamer, Sarah, Erika, Trey, and Amy: (looks at the place)

Tamer: "Check it out."

Amy: "So, the cave is, pretty good. I kinda like this place. Well, it does have a river."

Sarah: "Wow! Perfect to make lights."

Erika: "I think it is perfect."

Trey: "Well, do you think this place will calapsed soon? Because this place won't be blown."

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted a door up ahead) "Look, their is a door. And I sense something is wrong."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Like what?"

Sudden, their is like a child's voice, like a litle girl that is acting like she's alone. "Uoooooooh."

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Tamer: (heard that sound, frigten)

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (holding each other)

Sarah: "Huh?"

Amy: "Wha?

Erika: "What, what was that?"

Jack and Raichu: (holding each other) "What was that?

Tamer: "Sounds like a child. Do you think he or she might be in that door?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, yes."

Trey: (looks at Jack) "Jack, go check it out."

Jack: (shocked) "What!" (turn towards Trey) "Why me?"

Trey: "Well Jack, you have to face your fears. So, it's time you go check it out."

Jack: (speaks Mario, scared) "Mama mia."

(Inside the next cave)

Trey: "I know it's hard for you. But you have to do it. Give us a signal if their is trouble. Got it?"

Jack: (has no choice) "Alright." (opens the door, enters, closed the door)

Poor Jack and Raichu, that would leave that if they're in danger, or they have to be cowards forever. And the only choice, have to go check it out, alone...This will cause. Remember I said, "Their is a monster inside here." Because it's a human. It may act like a zombie, but it doesn't bite you, it only attacks you with it's fist. And this will try to take Jack and Raichu down.

Raichu: (worried, still on Jack's right shoulder, looking afraid) "Are you sure about this? Because that something might attack us out of no wheres."

Jack: "Well, we have no choice." (pulled his sword and shield out, moves through the trail slowly)

Suddenly! A door up ahead opened.

Jack: (sensed, runs straight to a wall, takes a peek that is still a trail)

Raichu: (takes a peek of the trail)

It's a fork on the trail again. But this time, someone is acting like it's patroling the place. It's like their going around like officers. Someone is coming out, it's a girl. She must be patroling the place. Did she spotted Jack and Raichu? Afraid not, she just kept going, because she came from the left side.

Jack and Raichu: (scared, didn't make a sound)

Girl: "Owwwwwww."

Jack: (whispers to Raichu) "Okay, maybe not a good idea to spy on her."

Raichu: (whispers to Jack) "If we are quiet, then maybe we can report this to the others."

Jack: (sneaks quietly to the door they came out of without getting the girl's attention)

(Back with Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man)

Erika: (looking mad at Trey) "Do you have to be this mean to my big brother?"

Trey: (looks at Erika) "Hey, I'm no coward like Jack and Raichu. They have to face their fears."

Yo-Yo Man: "True, but that does not have to do with leaving them all alone. Then things could get ugly."

Trey: "I know, I know. Look, I'll tell you what. I'll still go with you and Jack and Raichu, okay. I'm very strong. I can take a zombie out with my Axe."

Tamer and Sarah: (looks at Trey)

Tamer: "Wait, you never told us you Mystic ability. Jack's is Jedi, Yo-Yo Man is Jutsu, and Sarah is a Machina Girl. But we never heard it from you."

Trey: "Well, you might say I'm part ninja, part hercules. I'm a Ninja Turtle."

Okay, weird.

Jack: (opens the door, enters, and closed)

Raichu: (with Jack)

Amy: (picking flowers, sitting on a ledge that is like a board walk)

Well, that's cute.

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (spotted Jack and Raichu)

Yo-Yo Man: "So, did you discover something?"

Jack: (nodd)

Trey: "Yep. He survived."

Sarah, Tamer, and Erika: (spotted Jack and Raichu)

Erika: (put her hand on her chest, closed her eyes) "Phew."

Sarah: "Okay Jack and Raichu. I found out something that their's a way to get out of here."

Tamer: (looks at Sarah) "Do you think so?"

Sarah: (nodd) "Sure do. But, we need a huge create. So Jack, Raichu, I need you two to go back and find the door. It should be the other side of this door. Their is a circular path, and you just might get past that girl. Do not be afraid."

Trey: (looks at Sarah) "Is their a way to get back here?"

Sarah: (pulled her labtop, checks out the underground) "I sure do. Instead, you can ride it. Just get on the platform, activate the green button, and you'll end up here."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well, don't stand there. If you succed, I'll teach you a new Jutsu I have learned."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, looks at each other, then looks at Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Erika, andYo-Yo Man)

Jack: "Are you sure?"

Erika: "Then, perhaps you can barrow my, Materia." (pulls out the green Materia, goes infront of Jack, stops infront, and gives it to him) "It's incase if you have been taken damage."

Jack: (gets the Materia) "Thank you Erika."

(Back inside the cave trail again)

Jack: (opens the door, enters again, the closed)

Raichu: (remains on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (walks to the wall up ahead, whispers) "Okay, you remember the plan? Because we do need one." (near the wall, takes a peek at the area to where he spotted the girl)

Raichu: (takes a peek, whispers) "Well, when she went to one side, we go to the other side. And if she spotted us, we run the other way, and get to the door that is other side."

Their she is again. She appeared out of the left again. Then went to the right and continue.

Raichu: "Now."

Jack: (runs to the trail, goes to the left and follows the trail)

Here comes another fork on the road.

Jack: (stops on the fork on the road, looks both path) "What now?"

Raichu: (looks at the left)

Their is a door, and with her sent, he knows she appeared out of that door.

Raichu: (looks at the right)

The other one is a trail that continues. She came through this path.

Raichu: (points to the right) "Try going that way!"

Jack: (goes right)

On the trail, not again!

Raichu: (looks at the left, and spotted the door) "Got Left!"

Jack: (goes left, straight to the door, opens it, enters the next room, then closed it)

Girl: (continues the trail) "Owwwwwwww."

(In the next room)

Jack and Raichu: (behind the door, safe. Put their hands on their own chest, eyes closed) "Phew."

Jack: "That was close."

Raichu: "You might say that."

Jack and Raichu: (open their eyes)

Jack: (follow the trail)

It seems that this is a room that Sarah asked for.

Jack: (stopped in the middle of the room, spotted the big create)

Raichu: (spotted the big create)

Hey! That's the same create Sarah was talking about. And up ahead is that platform that can lead Jack and Raichu out of this place and back to the group. I think Sarah's plan is working.

Jack and Raichu: (takes the chance, looks at each other, nodd, then looks at the create)

Jack: (goes up to the create, starts pushing it) "Errr! Err."

...It's not moving. It's stuck.

Jack: (stops, confused) "I do not get it."

Raichu: (confuse) "Maybe we need Trey?"

Jack: "Or," (pulls out a pok'e ball out, release a pok'emon) "Primape! I choose you!"

The pok'e ball is thrown, and released the Pig Monkey that wants to fight, Primape.

Primape: (released out of the pok'e ball) "Pri! Pri!"

Jack: (commands Primape) "Primape! Help me here. Push this straight create forward."

Primape: (gets near Jack, push the create forward) "Pri! Pri! Pri!"

Jack: (continues pushing the create forward) "Um-ki! Um-ke!"

Yes, the create is on the platform, and ready to head to the others. All Jack, Raichu, and Primape need to do is get on the platform. Now, if Jack remembers on how to activate the platform, then all three (Jack, Raichu, and Primape) can reach back to the others.

Jack, Raichu, and Primape: (gets on the platoform)

Jack: (found a button that is green, the pushes and hangs on to the platform) "Hang on. We are going to have a ride."

The Platform, has moved and follow the trail that is holding the platform. It's caring Jack, Raichu, Primape, and the Create to the others.

(Back with Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man)

Back with the others, they're waiting for Jack and Raichu's arrival. They do what they do when they're waiting. Yo-Yo Man always muttered, Trey and Tamer play a game of cards, Sarah is working on her labtop, Amy with her flower, and Erika the same. But what's keeping Jack, Raichu, and Primape so long. Untill a sound got their attention.

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (heares a sound like it's coming out of the trail) "?"

It's Jack, Raichu, and Primape with the create, on the platform. This thing can actully move. It landed on the boardwalk.

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Primape coming)

Jack and Raichu: (comes out of the platform)

Jack: (looks at Sarah, that is up above the boardwalk) "What now?"

Trey, Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (comes down the boardwalk, down the ladder, then walks to Jack)

Sarah: "Now, we need to open it."

Jack: (confuse) "But, how?

Trey: (pulls his axe) "I got it. Move your Primape."

Primape: (moves out of the platform)

Trey: (charges towards the create, use the strike)

Jack, Raichu, Primape, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (surprise of Trey's act)

SLASH!...nothing happened. I think Trey missed.

Trey: (looks at the create) "Hm?

Sarah: (confuse) "I don't get it."

Trey: (looks at the create, mad) "Hmmm."

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (cover their eyes)

Trey: (multi-slash) "Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!"

Still nothing. I think Trey's aim has dropped.

Trey: (looks at the create, confuse) "I don't get it. Why wouldn't it work?" (getting mad) "Maybe..."

Sarah: (panics, stops Trey from attacking the create) "Uhhhh, I think it would be a good idea if we crush it." (points to the machine that can squish objects, no long panics) "It's right over there. Jack, Raichu, Primape, can you three push it there?"

Jack, Raichu, and Primape: (gets near the create, first push it to the wall up ahead)

Jack: "Errrr."

Raichu: "Raiiiii."

Primape: "Pri! Pri! Pri! Pri! Pri! Pri!"

Jack, Raichu, and Primape: (then push the create to the right)

The create fell inside the hole. It's not that deep. It's just only 1 feet. Well, what's next?

Sarah: (goes to the control panel that is near the hole of the ledge) "Let's see." (stands infront of the control panel) "If I'm right, then maybe this thing will reveal a weapon that can destory the enemy with one shot." (activates the control panel, then push the On button) "Here goes."

The big thing move down towards the create, then it's squashing it. Untill then, BOOM! The create exploded, then become squashed. That's alot of pieces. When the squisher that squash the create went back up and stayed up. And, oh no. I think Sarah's planed failed.

Sarah: (looks at the new weapon, shock then depressed) "Oh-No! My favorite weapon became broken."

Trey, Tamer, Amy, Jack, Raichu, Erika, Primape, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the destoryed weapon that was in the one feet hole)

Trey: "What is it?"

Sarah: (tells it to Trey) "It's called a "Flamethrower". It's suppose to take out the enemy with a fire. But now it's destoryed. Perhaps it might be use to something." (pulls her labtop, checks out the circular cave data)

Tamer: (looks at her daughter) "And just, how is this suppose to do something? We don't know what it's good for."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tamer and Sarah) "Tamer, trust your daughter. She might be on to something."

Amy and Erika: (behind Jack, Raichu, and Primape, looks at Sarah)

Amy: "Well?"

Sarah: (found it) "I got it! (looks at Jack and Raichu) "First Jack, can you please return your Primape."

Jack: (pulls Primape's pok'e ball out, returns Primape) "Primape, you did well. You desirve a good rest."

The pok'e ball shot out a red beam, and when it touches Primape, it made Primape back inside its pok'e ball.

Jack: (puts it away, looks at Sarah)

Sarah: "Now, since no one is brave enough. I need you and your other three members to first go the right trail. Their is something that can hold the door that you passed when you went right.

Raichu: (thinks) "Let me think. First we went left, second is right, and third is left again." (firgures it out) "Of course! It's the second part!"

Sarah: (goes with the plan) "Okay, here's out it goes. First, you go right. And if you see the girl, go to the other way. And if you went around and found no girl but a switch, pull it down. Next, continue the trail, and if you spot her and she spot you, you can jump over her, or go the other way. You got it?"

Jack: (nodds at her) "Right."

Erika: (worried about Jack and Raichu, looks at them with her begging eyes) "Jack, Raichu, becarful." (wrapped her arms around him)

Jack: (spotted his sister hugging him) "Oh!"

Sarah: (looks at Erika) "Oh relax. He'll be guarded by Trey and Yo-Yo Man. All of us will head back inside the Mansion."

(Back inside the circular cave)

Jack: (opens the door)

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Jack: (enters)

Raichu: (always on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (closed the door)

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Jack: (sneakly walks forward to the wall, when near they stand near the wall, then takes a peek to see if the girl appeares)

Raichu: (takes a peek)

Here she comes again, she appeares from the right, and goes to left.

Girl: (walking)

Trey: (remembers the girl) "Sarah said she must be Lisa Valiatine. Ready? Now!"

Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Trey: (follows the trail this time goes right)

According to Sarah's plan, their must be a switch up ahead.

Jack: (looks at his left, spotted it, then stops)

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (stops near Jack, looks at him)

Jack: (goes to the switch) "Well, here we go." (pulls the switch down)

I think something is clicked up ahead. It seems that the second part that Jack and Raichu past before has down something. It's like it needs something to hold, like hanger coats, except it's like it can hold a shotgut. Time to go check it out, and quick. I think I hear Lisa coming towards Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man.

Jack: (looks at the left trail, spotted Lisa, surprise) "Agh! Their she is!"

It's Lisa!

Lisa: (appeares) "Ohhhhhhh."

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Raichu: (spotted Lisa)

Trey: "Run!"

Trey and Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the right trail)

Jack: (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Go with Trey and Yo-Yo Man! I'll hold her off!"

Raichu: (looks at Jack, shock) "What! Have you gone Mad!"

Jack: (gets back away from Lisa) "Just Go! I'll Be Fine!"

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, landed, then ran backwards to the right trail) "Just don't die on Me and Erika!" (runs forwards, still on the right trail)

Great! That leaves Jack alone with Lisa! This is going to be bad.

Jack: (looks mad at Lisa) "I will take you out." (charges towards Lisa) "HAAAAAAGH!"

What! Jack! YOU LOST IT!"

Lisa: (ready to attack on Jack)

Jack: (jumps in the air, Matrix!)

Alright! Matrix Style! Jack has jumped in the air, over Lisa. It's a slo-mo.

Lisa: (tries to grab Jack)

But do you think Lisa will grab Jack's leg?

Jack: (past Lisa)

Lisa: (miss)

Guess not.

Jack: (runs up ahead, away from Lisa, like a coward) "Like Running Away!"

Jack has past the trail that he came out of. Now it's the choice, can Jack try to reach left again?

Jack: (goes left, spotted Trey, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

That Flamethrower did came in handy! It's like it should be like that! Then the door is unlocked.

Trey: (holding the door, spotted Jack) "Come On!"

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (enters the room)

Jack: (goes inside the room)

Trey: (enters the room, shuts the door)

(Inside the room that looks the torture room)

Jack: (safe) "Phew, I do not want to do that again."

Raichu: (safe) "Me too. Never do that again."

Trey: (closed the door) "Don't worry. She won't get us."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks up ahead) "Well, at least we know what her room looks like."

Jack, Raichu, and Trey: (looks at the room, surprised)

Whao! This is a torture room! It has light, because their are candles in this room. And the whole set is dolls. I think their's a problem with Lisa.

Jack: (goes to the middle of the room, looks around the room) "I do not believe it. She must be that mad."

Trey: (looks around the room) "Well, it's because she had to do this."

Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the end of the room, confuse) "But why did she have a sewer?"

Jack, Raichu, and Trey: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: "What?"

Jack: "What?"

Trey: "Why would she keep it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this if we go through the sewer."

Jack: (goes near Yo-Yo Man, looks at the water) "Let, us make with the haste."

Trey: (near Jack, looks at the water) "Ready? Because if any thing gets near us, we keep moving."

Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Trey: (runs through the Sewer)

Good thing it's only three feet. I think we're going to have a problem. Something is coming out of the ceiling. It's...Ekans! The Snake Pok'emon! It's a poison type type. I think they're like snakes! It's tiny, and since their zombie, they're tiny size, like the zombie Beedrill.

Jack: (turns his back, spotted the zombie Ekans, freaked out, continuing running) "Keep Running!"

(Inside a diffrent room)

Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (made it inside the diffrent room)

At least the Zombie Ekans won't get to them. It's safe now. Whao! Look at this place! It's like this room belongs to Lisa! That explains it! The torture room, Lisa's room is connected!

Trey: (looks at the place) "So, this is her room."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks around) "I think their is an item we need. Somewhere in here."

Jack: (looks at Trey and Yo-Yo Man) "Look around the room. We might find something."

Yo-Yo Man, Trey, Jack, and Raichu: (search the room)

Well, at least it has a bed. Wait, I think their is something in her drawer.

Jack: (looked inside the drawer) "I found something. It looks like a stone, like an octigon shape."

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Raichu: (looks at Jack, surprise)

Jack is right. It's only a stone, shaped like an octigon. But combine with the metal, it create the Metal and Stone together.

Jack: (gives it to Trey) "Here, you can have it."

Trey: "How thoughtful of you." (takes it, pulls the metal, then combine the Metal and Stone together, created Metal and Stone Object) "Well, It's done. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Jack: (turn towards the end, found a ladder) "I think I know a way out."

Trey, Jack and Raichu: (goes to the ladder, then climb their way out of here)

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted something more, picks it out, then keeps it. Goes to the ladder)

(Inside a little dark room, it's a cabin!)

Jack: (pops out of the floor) "I think we are here."

Trey and Raichu: (pops out of the floor)

Raichu: (looks at the place) "I think it is a cabin."

Jack: (jumps out of the hole, into the wood board, turn towards Trey and Raichu, looks at them) "So, this is how she always do this."

Raichu: (gets out of the hole)

Trey: (climbs out of the hole) "Well, I think she can do that."

Yo-Yo Man: (blast out of the hole, landed, stands) "Lisa must of hidden under the cabin the whole time, just to get away from her problems."

Jack: "Well," (looks at Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man) "Let us head back inside the mansion. This place is giving me the creeps."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Jack, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (goes out of the cabin, by heading to the exit)

(Out of the Cabin, inside the Mansion, only near the courtyard)

Trey: (opens the door)

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (enters to the part that the Stone & Metal Object was placed before)

Yo-Yo Man: "So, we all agree to go see something we've never seen before."

Trey: (closed the door)

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (goes through the court, goes straight back inside the mansion)

That leaves Jack and Raichu behind. I think Jack have forgotten something. Suddenly, something is chasing Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Trey all this time. It seems like it's gone mad! I think it's, VIGIROTH! He's gone mad! Now I remember what zombie form is he. He's a "Hunter."

Jack: (looks at the key) "Oops. I almost forgot." (picks up the key)

The door that leads them to the courtyard is locked. Untill! BAM!

Vigiroth: (slamed behind the door) "Vir!"

Jack and Raichu: (sensed it, turn towards the door) "!"

Raichu: "What was that?"

Jack: (puts the key back, goes to the door, opens it, checks it out)

Ha! Look at that! Jack and Raichu didn't notice that the zombie Vigiroth is now stuck on the solid door. What a fool.

Jack: (oh well, out, closed the door, picks up the key, goes straight back inside the Mansion)

The door is locked again.

(Inside the Foyer)

Everyone is waiting for Yo-Yo Man and Trey to arrive. But they're also waiting for Jack and Raichu also. Soon, it is time to get out of the Mansion, and continue their trail. Although getting stronger means that they're getting better. They're pok'emon is stronger, and their Levels too.

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Raichu: (appeares out of the door)

Jack: "Sorry we are late."

Tamer, Sarah, Erika, and Amy: (spotted Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at everyone) "But this time, Sarah said that their is an underground Labritory. But it needs both the Stone and Metal Object. And we got what we need."

Sarah: "It said it's behind the staircase." (points behind the staircase) "Right here."

(Behind the gate, that is behind the staircase)

All is left is to get out.

Jack: (pulls both the Stone and Metal Object, puts it on the octigon that shape) "There."

Tamer: (opens the gate)

Everyone: (looks down stairs)

Trey: "Phew."

Erika: "Long way down."

Jack: (pulls his sword and shield, walks down stairs, tries to be brave)

Trey and Yo-Yo Man: (pulls their weapons out, follows Jack down stairs)

Yo-Yo Man: "Becarful."

Trey: (stops, looks at the others) "Come on." (continues the stairs down)

Tamer, Sarah, Erika, and Amy: (goes down the stair)

This is a long passage. Either they will encounter something, or this is a long passage down stairs.

Erika: "How long is this?"

Sarah: "I don't know. But with Jack leading the way, this is going to be trouble."

Amy: "Great. But, do you think it's safe?"

Jack: "We are almost there."

It has no stairs when Jack reach to the bottom. Now the trail continues, and their's no stairs down. The path continues, and up ahead is a door.

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Jack: (spotted the door)

Raichu: (spotted the door) "Jack! It is the door!"

Jack: (stops infront of the door, opens it)

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (enters)

Jack and Raichu: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door)

In this room, they have the hole in the middle. I think their is going to be trouble. This is the part that if you went down, you get scared, and you want to come back out of the hole, then you rather have a choice. But I have to end this, because we're out of the time, and I can't continue. Will they ever get out of here? Find out next time on Episode 57!

Notes:

-It seems that their is no ending this. No wonder the Mansion can use Machina.

-They discover the girl that was potroling the circular cave, "Lisa".

-If Trey hit the boulder when it got closer, then the boulder that was hit flys out of the cave, out of the underground, into the skys. Next, it went all over the world, then crushed Angelna. I like to say, this is Trey's payback.

-They finally got two Metal and Stone Object. Now it's time to continue.

-Did I ever menchen that their was a Black Widow, and become defeated? Because it's defeated.


	57. Chapter 57

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 57 Haunted Episode

Haunted Mansion Part 6

Last time, Jack, Trey, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man have entered Lisa's room and found a discovery about herself. But when they finally got two Metal and Stone Object, it is time to get out. Plus, they end up at the cabin. It seems that it's time they get out of this Mansion. But when left off, the members, Jack, Raichu, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man have entered the place called "The Alter". It's like a secret room, but this time, their are no jewelrys and treasure. This is like someone burried a white tomb. That better not be the Crimson Head again. He was ugly!

(Inside the Secret Alter)

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (jumps down the hole instead of climbing down the ladder, landed)

Whao! It looks scary. The place infront has four stone near the sides. Only on the couners, they're about to fall off. And in the front is a gate. I wonder where it leads. I have a feeling someone is in that white tomb, and someone's coming this way. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the gate)

Erika: (calls Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "What is going on down there?"

Jack: "I, have a bad feeling about this."

It's Lisa! That's the same girl that patroled the circular cave. And I think she's mad because she lost her stone.

Lisa: (appeares, knocks the pillars that are on the sides of her) "Huuuuuugh." (mad) "HUUUUUUUUGH!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Lisa, a little afraid)

Yo-Yo Man: "Looks like we're going to have to battle it." (pulls his Yo-Yo Balls out) "Ready?"

Jack: (pulls his Sword and Shield) "I know fighting a girl is wrong, but she is no ordanary girl. She is a monster!"

Raichu: (ready to fight) "Ready?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man vs Lisa Valitine.

This is going to get intense.

Yo-Yo Man: (knows a stradegy) "Jack, Raichu! Becarful! One strike from her, and you'll never come back. You and Raichu must push the four stones off the ledge."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "What will you do?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'll hold her off. Go!"

Jack and Raichu: (jumps to the stones)

Lisa: (goes to the right side, walks up to Jack, ready to attack him)

Jack: (looks behind himself, spotted Lisa, shocked) "What! You said it will hold her off!"

Yo-Yo Man: (hand signal: Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Hare! Tiger!) "Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Hare! Tiger!" (makes the O hand sigh, place it on it's lips, and blows)

The fire came out of Yo-Yo Man's mouth. It seems that it got Lisa's attention.

Jack and Raichu: (pushed the first stone off the ledge)

One stone down, three to go.

Lisa: (damaged from Yo-Yo Man's jutsu) "Haaaaaaaagh!" (walks towards Yo-Yo Man)

Jack and Raichu: (goes to the second stone, then pushed it off the ledge)

Yo-Yo Man: (backs away from Lisa) "Get back you monster."

Jack: (commands his Raichu, aims it on Lisa) "Thunder Raichu!"

Raichu: (charges up electricity) "Raiiiiii!" (blast it on Lisa) "CHUUUU!"

The static from Raichu's body blast out, then it staticed Lisa.

Lisa: (damaged from Raichu's electricity) "Haaaaaaaagh!" (walks up to Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (jumps over the tomb, to the otherside)

Jack: (use his force, Push, on the third stone that is on the left)

That's three, only one left.

Yo-Yo Man: (throws his star rang at Lisa)

Lisa: (damage, got Yo-Yo Man's attention)

Yo-Yo Man: "This is where I make the final shot." (about to pull his sword out)

Lisa: (getting closer to Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (calls Lisa) "Hey! Lisa!"

Lisa: (stops, turn towards Jack)

Jack: (near the final stone) "This is the final part, where you become defeated." (pushed the final stone off)

All four stones have been pushed off the ledge. Something happen to the tomb. It didn't all the way, it just only open a little.

Lisa: (goes infront of the tomb, picks up her mother's face) "Mo...ther."

Whao, she has her mother's face inside the face.

Lisa: (turn towards her back, jumps off the ledge, amit suiced) "Mother!"

! Whao!"

Jack and Raichu: (put their hands on the ledge, looks down the ledge)

Whao! That was horrible.

Jack: "Whao."

Raichu: "What was scary."

Yo-Yo Man: "Their is no time."

Jack and Raichu: (stands, goes to the tomb)

Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the tomb) "Ready?"

Trey: (jumps down, landed)

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (pushes it off the ledge) "Errrr!"

The white tomb is open. Whao! It's Zinsent! The same one that tried to take Jack and Raichu out (and touched Amy's behind). Wait, is he asleep? Along with Furret on his chest. They're both asleep.

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks inside the tomb)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise inside the tomb)

Jack: "Zinsent!"

Amy, Erika, Sarah, and Tamer: (climb down the ladder)

Jack: "What is her doing here?"

Trey: (walks up to the tomb) "Maybe he wants to make his Zs. All people must sleep before they continue."

Untill this is going to get scary.

Zinsent: (opens his eyes straight)

Everyone: (surprise) "AGH!"

Zinsent: (levitase in the air, then land by standing)

Furret: (awaken) "(Yawn.)" (climbs on Vinsent's right shoulder, looks at everyone)

Amy and Sarah: (hold each other, afraid)

Erika: (behind Jack, looks at Zinsent)

Tamer and Trey: (stares at Zinsent)

Zinsent: (looks at everyone) "Well, this is a surprise. No one has told me I would have visitors."

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright, enough games. Who are you? And why do you sleep in your coffin?"

Zinsent: (rolled his eyes at Yo-Yo Man) "That's not a respect way to treat someone special. (then back at everyone) "I'm Zinsent Valitine. But everyone likes to call me Vincent. And second, I am a "_Vampire_".

YIKES! He's a Vampire! No wonder he has the power of the Werewolf!

Amy: (behind Sarah now, more afraid) "Huh?"

Zinsent: "Now, what do you want from me?"

Jack: (asked a question to Zinsent) "Well, what is wrong with this Mansion? It was peaceful a long time ago."

Zinsent: "Ah yes. As you can see, my father hired alot of Scientist to do some research about the afterlife. They're code word name, is "Umbrella". These Scientist did mess with the afterlife. Untill something went wrong when they got caught by my father. Soon, he tried to warn everyone that their is going to be a "Virus", in this Mansion and everyone must escape. But when everyone doesn't believe him. He comes to me."

Sarah: (asked a question) "And the coffin? Why did you stayed in that coffin with your Furret?"

Zinsent: "As you can see, my father, sealed my inside the coffin. This thing can get me out of here, if someone opens this coffin and set me free. But it seems that I saw a man that was one of the members of S.T.A.R.S., he was one of the researchers."

Amy: (asked a question) "I, g-g-got one. Why, d-d-d-did you became, a v-v-v-v-v-vampire?"

Zinsent: "Ah yes. I was bitten by a Crobat. It seems that, that annoying bat bit me. And now I have no heart, because if I have no heart, I will die. Untill this happened. It seems that they say I become a Vampire if I got bitten by one. But the zombie Crobat bit me, turned me into a Vampire, because that Crobat is a Vampire."

Trey: "I got a question. How did you know that the member appeared?"

Zinsent: "That's easy, he opened the coffin when I was summbering. He expiriment, and turned me into this. A cape, fangs, and like a monster that lives. He was doing research, he created the Virus. He's the traitor."

Trey: (thinks) "I bet I know who is the traitor."

Jack: "Just one question."

Zinsent: (looks at Jack)

Jack: "Do you know, Peter?"

Zinsent: (looks down, closed his eyes) "Ah yes. That horrible person. He was a monster too."

Everyone: (shocked)

Zinsent: "The reason is because he stoled a stone carving that looks like two tigers."

Yo-Yo Man: (turns away, mad)

Zinsent: "I was about to grab the stone, but it was to late. I'm stuck here forever untill someone rescuse me. I got out of the coffin before, untill I met," (looks at Jack and Raichu) "You. You must be the "Lost Heir of the Hero." A very nice story."

Tamer: "Are you sure that's it?"

Zinsent: (lies down back to his coffin) "Listen, I love to stay here and chat. But all of you must get out of this Mansion and never return. Now, please leave."

Furret: (lies back down on Zinsent's chest)

Amy: (gets behind Jack too, still afraid)

Trey: "You don't want to come with us?"

Zinsent: (answered) "Please let me sleep."

Yo-Yo Man: "I guess he wants us to leave him alone. Let's move."

Trey, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the gate)

Yo-Yo Man: (opens it)

Trey, Sarah, Erika, Amy, and Tamer: (enters)

Jack and Raichu: (takes a last look at Zinsent, then moves towards the gate, enters through)

Yo-Yo Man: (enters, closed the gate)

(Back into the courtyard, but diffrent)

Everyone: (looks around)

Sarah: (goes to the circle pool, looks at each stacues) "Let's see. If we want to get out of here, we need to place each Medallion on the two holes that go together."

Jack: (hears someone coming)

Man: (calls everyone) "Wait!"

It's Zinsent! And Furret along.

Everyone: (turn towards Zinsent)

Zinsent: "I have a question for all of you. What would you say if I wanted to join you, on your quest?"

What? A Vampire? Joins the group?

Amy: (shocked) "Huh?"

Tamer: (excited) "Alright man! It's cool, ya?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, the more the merrier."

Trey: "Let me think. As long as you don't bite my necks."

Jack: (confuse) "Hang on, why?"

Zinsent: (looks at the side, crossed his arms, looks down, and his eyes closed) "Because this is my chance to get out of the Mansion too. Although, I have never been out of this Mansion is my entire life." (looks at everyone) "So, if you let me join you, I will promise to be a good vampire."

Jack: "Well," (decided) "Okay."

Zinsent: "But, before we continue. I need to do, three things. First, you have never intrudude youselves to me and Furret."

Furret: (on Zinsent's right shoulder) "That's right, you all have never said your names.

Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Erika, and Sarah: (surprised at the Furret that just talked)

Raichu: "I forgot to menchen this Furrent can talk."

Furret: (cheerful at Raichu) "Thank you."

Tamer: "Okay, I'll start first. I'm Tamer, blitz ball player, captain of the Aurochs."

Trey: "Trey, the strongers fighter ever, even can lift the Earth like Atlas."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yu-Yu Sai-na. The teacher of Tae-Kwon-Leap, and master of the Ninjas."

Erika: "Erika Davis, I am the Grass Master, and a White Mage."

Tamer: (points at Sarah)

Zinsent: (looks at Sarah)

Tamer: "That is Sarah. She's my daugther. She's a Machina Girl that knows about Machina. Including a Black Mage."

Zinsent: (back at the group)

Amy: (tries to say her name) "Amy May Rose. I'm, an Eevee Master. And I-I-I will show everyone I'm an Amazon Girl, and I'm a cat person."

Jack: "And I am Jack Davis. Pok'emon Hero, Lost Heir of the Hero, and Empire."

Raichu: "And I am his Raichu. I am a talking pok'emon. Because I have speed formation."

Furret: "Great, we both have so much in common."

Sarah: (placed the two Medallions in their right spot) "Okay! It's ready!"

Jack, Zinsent, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy: (goes to Sarah, looks at the circle pool)

The pool drained off all that water. Creating a passage like stairs, that leads to the elevater. I think it's time we go down.

Jack: (walks down stairs)

Zinsent: (stops Jack, put his right hand on Jack's left shoulder) "Hold it Jack."

Jack: (stops, looks at Zinsent, confuse)

Zinsent: "I don't think we're ready to go down there. I have other things."

Jack: (turn towards Zinsent) "Okay."

Zinsent: "First, you do remember the Dugdrio? It was one of mines, because I released it and sent it to potrol the place. And the Crobat, the same one that bit me, I captured it. Can I please have it back?"

Jack: (pulls the two pok'e balls that has Zombie Dugdrio and Zombie Crobat, then gives it back to Zinsent)

Zinsent: (takes his pok'emon back) "Thank you. I guess you're the nicest person I know. And their is the second."

Here comes the funny part. I'm going to keep the camera faced at Zinsent.

Zinsent: (his eyes closed, bows, holds a person's hand, flirts) "My dearest Amy, my apoligize for touching your bottom. But I am a lonley man and their is no one around. Will you me a perfect woman, a perfect woman to be cosider as a wife?"

Whao, he is 15 as an age. But why?

Amy: (respond) "Uhhhh, no."

Zinsent: (opens his eyes, confuse)

Oops, that ways Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (stressed on Zinsent) "Uh, wrong person."

Zinsent: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Oh, sorry." (closed his eyes, does the same thing, but on Amy) "My dearest Amy, my apoligize for touching your bottom. But I am a lonley man and their is no one around. Will you me a perfect woman, a perfect woman to be cosider as a wife?"

Amy: (already answered) "Uh, no."

Zinsent: (shock) "Huh?" (stands, walks away, sad) "Oh well. Their is no perfect woman for me. I am a fifteen year boy, who is seeking for love. But their is no true love for me."

Jack: (tries to cheer Zinsent up) "Zinsent. Do not go. I will make a promise."

Zinsent: (hears Jack's word, stops) "Promise?"

Trey: (looks at Jack) "Jack, don't do this."

Jack: (keeps his promise) "I promise you, I will find the perfect woman for you."

Zinsent: (appeares infront of Jack, happy) "You can do that?"

Jack: "Sure thing, Zinsent."

Zinsent: "Well, you don't have to call me Zinsent all the time." (doing his pose) "Call me, Vincent!"

Jack: (cheerful) "Alright! Everyone! Let us go!"

(Inside the Labritory)

Inside this place? It seems that it's time to get out of here after all. I think Zin, oh I mean Vincent wanted to head to the real world too. When the Elevater has reach to the spot, the elevater door is open, then the gate is open. That would lead everyone out and into the lab.

Everyone: (out of the Elevater)

Sarah: (points to the direction) "This way!" (follows the trail)

Everyone: (follows Sarah)

It looks a door that has been chained. This must be the way out!

Sarah: (tries to open the door)

Odd, this door isn't opened.

Sarah: (confuse) "Odd, why wouldn't it open?"

Trey: (infront of the double door) "Move aside." (pulls his axe out, slash attack) "HU!"

BING!

Trey: (shakens, feels it) "Ehhhhhhhhhhhh."

Vincent: (remembers) "Now I remember. This has a strong metal door. I'm trying to remember what starts with the letter "T", Sarah?"

Sarah: "Is it, "Titanium"?"

Erika: "So what now?"

Sarah: "What we need is a key. If we can't open it or break it, we can use a key." (points to the ladder) "Their's a ladder right there. You have to go the 4th floor and find it."

Jack: "So, we need a key, then get out of here."

Tamer: "Alrgiht! You're going to have to run."

(Following Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Yo-Yo Man)

Going through each of the labitorys will be sometimes easy, or not. They're still on the third floor. They just gotta keep going untill they reach to the final room.

Jack: (still running, groing down the stairs) "So, we all agree to keep moving, untill we encounter enemys, defeat the leader, and get out of here."

Raichu: (running) "Well, yes."

Vincent: "Well, this shouldn't be to hard. All you gatta do is go left when I go right."

Furret: (nodd, still running) "Yeah."

Yo-Yo Man: (still running) "Why?"

Vincent: "Because I have something else to do."

Their is up ahead that is a wall.

Vincent: "Okay, you guys go left! I'll right right!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (went left)

Vincent and Furret: (went right)

Jack: "Will he be okay?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He'll be fine."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stopped infront of an Elevater)

Jack: (puts his palm on the button)

The Elevater has reach to the third floor. The Elevater door is open.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the Elevater)

The Elevater door is closed. It went down. Then we move on to the final floor. It's the fourth floor Sarah ment. The Elevater door opens again. This place is a little dark.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (exit out of the Elevater, walks through the hallway)

The final room is up ahead, in that door.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops infront of the door, looks at each other, nodd, then back at the door)

The door opened itself.

(Inside the room)

Hey! Their's someone inside! It seems that it's the member of S.T.A.R.S. But what's he doing here? Could he be a leader? Wait, what's he doing on a panel. Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man just barg right inside and found the person. He must be working on something.

Yo-Yo Man: (founds out who he is) "I knew it! If it isn't the traitor himself that uses the team as an experiment. "Weskers!"

What? He's Weskers. That guy has sunglasses on, and wearing a blue S.W.A.T. team suit. He is a traitor!

Weskers: (turn towards Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "Well, well, well. I knew you three would make it this far." (push the button)

No! The door shut on them! It locked them inside. Now they can't get out."

Jack: (looks at Wesker, mad) "You have done it now." (pulls his sword and shield) "You will pay!" (charges towards Wesker) "HAAAAAAGH!"

Whao! Jack's gone mad!

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (watch Jack's action, surprise) "!"

Jack: (stopped near Weskers)

Weskers: (smirks)

What happened? Jack had him on the spot.

Weskers: (grabbed Jack's left arm) "Hmph. How pathetic!" (pulls a gun, sticks it on Jack's head)

Jack: (shocked from Weskers' weapon) "!"

YIKES! That's the reason why I put on 9 to up!

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls his sword, aims at Weskers)

Weskers: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Don't you dare. If you try to attack me and save your friend? You're wrong. One wrong move, and you're friend will be dead for good."

Yo-Yo Man: (stand by)

Weskers: (pulls Jack to the big terearium)

It has a person inside the water. Whao! It looks like a pale man, with it's veins and heart out, and has a left big claw! That is one scary monster. Don't worry, he won't come out of that thing. It's only like the man's size. I wonder what does Weskers call that thing? One way to find out.

Weskers: "Have a look."

Jack: (looks at the monster, shocked, afraid) "AGH!"

Weskers: "What's right. What do you think about my, "Tyrant". Beautiful specimen, isn't he?"

Whao! So that's it. It's a Tyrant. They say that it has power that never obeys the law. And since the monster won't come out, it will remain asleep.

Weskers: "You'll soon see when it's like to killed by perfection. When I set this open and kills you, you will be next as my experiment." (throws Jack towards Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (thrown) "Who-AAAAAGH!" (slides the ground) "Errrrr." (gets up, stands)

Weskers: (activates the button) "Now then, Aweaken My TYRANT!"

The thing has drained all that water. When it's empty, it will awaken.

Tyrant: (moves a little, then breaks the glass by using his claws)

Jack and Raichu: (shock) "AGH!"

Tyrant: (comes out of the glass, then stands infront of his terearium)

Weskers: (near Tyrant, looks at Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "So now, let's see who's stronger. Mines, or you?" (commands his monster) "Now My Tyrant! Attack The Brat Now!"

Tyrant: (ignores it)

?...Nothing happened.

Weskers: (looks at his Tyrant, confurse) "What are you doing? Attack him now!"

Tyrant: (looks at Weskers)

Weskers: (madder) "Why Aren't You Doing The Attack! Attack Now! I said Attack-" (stops)

Tyrant: (grabs Wesker, lifts him in the air)

Weskers: (grabbed, shock) "What! What are you doing? You must obey me! Don't disobey your master!"

Tyrant: (throws him to his right)

Weskers: (thrown)

BAM!

Tyrant: (goes to Weskers, attacks him)

Weskers: (opens his eyes, spotted Tyrant, scared) "AGH! AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (cover their eyes)

I'm going to move the camera to Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man. But whao, he killed his master. Now that Weskers is dead, you know what the saying. When you create a monster, they turned against you. This will be bad.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tyrant)

Tyrant: (looks at Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (looks mad) "I will not lose to you! I will not let you get away with this! I, will, take you out!"

Jack and Raichu: (in fight position)

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack and Raichu) "Listen, our escape is locked up. You and Raichu must battle him alone! Can you hold him off?"

Jack: "You got it!"

Yo-Yo Man: (goes to the control panel that is passed the big jars, then goes left and to the control. Next works on the control panel)

Jack and Raichu: (stares at Tyrant)

Jack: "I will not lose to you. You monster!" (pulls his pok'e balls, and release them) "Come on out! Linoone! Speedy!"

Both of the pok'e balls are released. It released the fur rusher and the fire turtle.

Linoone: (released, pose) "Li-Linoone!"

Speedy: (released, pose) "Torrrr-koallll!" (release black out of his nose)

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Speedy VS Tyrant!

This is going to be fun. Jack has to battle his fears.

Jack: (stares at Tyrant) "You will be defeated!" (charges towards Tyrant) "HAAAAAGH!"

Tyrant: (damaged)

When the sensors, it saids, "Bring it on!" Plus it has 2500 HP. It was damaged by 137 X 2, means 274. So it has 2226.

Jack: (returns to his spot)

Raichu: (charges it's electricity) "RAIIII!" (blast it) "CHUUUU!"

The sparks touched Tyrant.

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 2076)

That must of hurt.

Linoone: (charges towards it) "Li-Linoone!" (Fury Swipes)

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1816)

That must of hurt.

Torkoal: (charges fire) "Torrrrr." (release it out of it's mouth) "KOAAALLLLL!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1693)

That didn't do damage.

Tyrant: (aims his target on Jack, charges towards him, then attacks "Claw")

Jack: (damaged) "EGH!" (HP: 254) (madder) "Now you will pay!" (Overdrive: 2/4) (charges Tyrant, attacks, "Slash!") "HAGH!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1156)

Raichu: (charges towards Tyrant, "Mega Punch) "Take This!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 870)

Linoone: (charges towards Tyrant, "Slash!") "Li-Linoone!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 542)

That's it! Keep Going!"

Torkoal: (charges towards Tyrant, "Shadow Rush") "Torkoal!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 385)

That was weak.

Tyrant: (looks at Torkoal, claw attack)

Torkoal: (damaged, HP: 272) "KOAL!"

That didn't do damage.

Jack: (charges towards Tyrant) "Now You will be defeated!" (Horzontal Slash!)

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 159)

Just a few more.

Raichu: (charges electricity) "RAIIII!" (blast it, Thunder!) "CHUUUU!"

Tyrant: (damaged, defeated, KOed)

Hurray! They did it!

Tyrant: (falls to the ground)

(Final Fantasy VII Farfane)

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Torkoal: (vitory pose)

Alright! They did it! Jack earns 2,000,000 EXP and 20000 AP. Raichu, Linoone, and Torkoal earns 5000 EXP. That must be hard work. When Tyrant is on the ground, that means he defeated. As for Yo-Yo Man, he is almost done with the control panel. That means it's working.

Yo-Yo Man: (activated the button)

The door is finaly opened.

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps over the fence, goes to the door, calls Jack and his pok'emon) "Come on! Time to get out!"

Jack: (pulls his both pok'e balls, returns his pok'emon) "Come back everyone!"

Both of the pok'e balls shot a red beam, and return Linoone and Torkoal back inside.

Raichu: (runs through the door) "Let's go!"

Jack: (puts the pok'e balls away, runs through the door)

(With Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, and Trey)

It seems that it's time to get out of here. The double door that was closed before is finaly open. But the group is waiting for Jack and Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent and Furret. It seems that it's almost time for the Helicoptor to return. It'll take to long for their arrival.

Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, and Furret: (appeares out of the hole)

Jack: "We are ready!"

Sarah: "Let's get out of here!" (opens the door, full straight)

Everyone: (enters, then runs the trail)

Inside the next room is a long hallway. Time to get out of here! It's a long hallway, first go right, then left, then right again, and left again, finaly right. It's a dead end. And if the stop on the dead end, on their right is an elevater. That would mean that if they go inside the Elevater, then that would their on the Heliport.

Everyone: (stops on the dead end, looks on their right and spotted the Elevater)

Jack: "Their it is."

Sarah: (activates the Elevater)

The elevater opens.

Everyone: (steps inside the Elevater)

The Elevater has lifted up. Now their on the Heliport. The Elevater has opened again.

Everyone: (out of the elevater)

Sarah: (spotted something) "Hey! That might contact someone." (goes to the silver box)

Tamer, Erika, Jack, Raichu, and Amy: (confuse on Sarah)

Sarah: (opens the box, found rockets)

They're like rockets. That would mean that it will mean they must escape.

Sarah: "If I'm right," (activates the rocket, moves out of the way) "It will bring the Helicoptor in."

The rocket is launched up in the air. Here comes the Helicoptor. Hey! That's the same that dropped them off. But it's enough size for the group to get out of here.

: (calls the group) "It's time all you get out of here. I'll lower it down."

The Pilot release a ladder rope that can get them out of here.

Jack and Raichu: (starts to climb first)

Trey: (climbs second)

Tamer: (climbs thrid)

Yo-Yo Man: (climbs fourth)

Furrent: (climbs fifth)

Vincent: (jumps up high to the helicoptor)

Good thing the big door is open.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (climbs the ladder rope)

Well the reason is because Amy is wearing skirt. And Erika is wearing a dress. And if they look under their clothing, something will happen, and I do want to be a pervert.

Pilot: "Okay! Hold on!"

The Helicoptor moves away, and out of here.

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (pulls the ladder rope inside the helicoptor)

Well, I'm glad it's over. But we miss someone.

Jack: (looks at the Mansion, upset)

Erika: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Jack, what is the matter?"

Jack: "I have forgotten someone. I, forgotten, my Guider."

Pilot: "Oh really."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (looks the Pilot, confuse) "Huh?"

Pilot: (turn his head towards Jack, Raichu, and Erika) "Does he looks like this?"

Whao! It's Mewtwo! How did he survive?

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (surprise, happily) "Mewtwo!"

Jack: "How did you survive?"

Mewtwo: "I can teliport anywhere I want. But I can't go that far. Let's say we agree to never sign up again."

Although, it is lucky they survived. At least they will never face their fears again.

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (chats with each other)

Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (talks)

Vincent: (near almost a ledge, looks at the Mansion)

Jack: (looks confuse on Vincent) "Vincent?"

Vincent: (got Jack's attention) "? Yes?"

Furrent: (looks at Raichu)

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack)

Furret and Raichu: (chats)

Jack: "Are you feeling, home-sick?"

Vincent: "Well, I was born at the Mansion."

Jack and Vincent: (looks at the Mansion)

Vincent: "But, I can't wait to see the real world."

Sudden, someone is on the heliport. That person is not calling them, it's, Tyrant! What is going on.

Tyrant: (looks at the helicoptor)

Jack and Vincent: (spotted Tyrant as a surprise) "Tyrant!"

Tyrant: (looks even madder, then jumps very high to get to the helicoptor)

Jack and Vincent: (backs away)

Furret and Raichu: (looks at Tyrant, surprised) "AGH!" (with their owners)

Raichu: "He just won't quit!"

Tamer, Sarah, Erika, Amy, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Tyrant)

Vincent: (calls Tyrant) "Father! You must stop!"

Amy: (confuse) "Huh?"

Jack: "That is your father? And did you know he is a Tyrant?"

Vincent: "I forgot to tell you that!"

Tyrant: (wants to fight more)

Jack: (pulled his Sword and Shield out, fight position) "Bring it!"

Raichu: (off of Jack, stares at Tyrant, battle position)

(Jack, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, and thier pok'emon VS Tyrant.)

(Still more battle)

Wow! That's a long list. It looks like Jack and Raichu are going to battle first. They need helpers. Tyrant's real HP is 5000. But since Jack and his pok'emon, Raichu, Linoone, and Speedy (Torkoal) defeated it and now has 2500. It will be easy. But Jack and his pok'emon hasn't recover enough strength yet. So he will be replaced by Vincent.

Vincent: (pulls out his pok'e ball) "I won't forget this father. Let's see what you got!" (throw pose, throws it) "I choose you! Tyranitar!"

The pok'e ball is thrown, and release a green monster like almost a dinosaur but green all over.

Tyranitar: (released, Tyranitar sound) "HARRRRRRRGH!"

Tamer: (surprise) "Tyranitar!"

Trey: (a little surprise) "It must be the rarest pok'emon ever in the Johto Region."

Jack: "So that's why he was doing something. He went to get his Tyranitar."

Vincent: (on the battle field)

His only weapon is is claws. It seems that his only Melee is like Jack's. Their both can do Melee is Four. Vincent needs another person.

Yo-Yo Man: (gets into the action, his Yo-Yo Balls are out, along with pok'e ball, the throws it) "You'll need some help. I choose you! Sceptile!"

The pok'e ball is thrown! And it release a huge gekko. It still has green on his body.

Sceptile: (released, in his battle pose) "Scep-tile."

Trey: (enters the battle, with his Axe out, then throws a pok'e ball out) "Not without me. Go, Venusaur!"

The pok'e ball is thrown, and release a huge pok'emon that has a bulb on it's back. Like it's almost a monster that is green. Wow, is it green pok'emon day?

Vincent: (ready to attack) "Here I come!" (charges towards Tyrant, attacks with it's claws)

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 2106)

Tyranitar: (activates his special ability)

Now he created a sandstorm inside the Helicoptor. His ability can summon a sandstorm without using it.

Tyranitar: (charges towards Tyrant, "Slash")

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1748)

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks by throwing his two yo-yos at Tyrant) "Shu! Shu!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1568)

Sceptile: (charges towards Tyrant, "Leaf Blade") "Scep-tile!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 1445)

Trey: (charges towards Tyrant) "Pitiful!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 951)

Wow! Trey's attack is powerful.

Venusaur: (use his vines, "Vine Whip) "Vennnnn-usaur!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 774) (now mad) "Roooooooar!" (charges towards all three, slash all three of them)

Vincent: (damaged) "Ouch!" (HP: 383)

Trey: (damaged) "Eh." (HP: 683)

Yo-Yo Man: (damaged) "Mm." (HP: 633)

Vincent: (charges towards Tyrant) "YAAAAGH!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 564)

Tyranitar: (charges towards Tyrant, "Slash") "HRRRRRRGH!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 287)

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks with Yo-Yos) "Shu!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 281)

That didn't hurt.

Sceptile: (charges towards Tyrant, "Leaf Blade") "Sceptile!"

Tyrant: (damaged, HP: 168)

Trey: (charges towards Tyrant) "Take this! You monster!"

Tyrant: (damaged, defeated) "Rooooooar!"

(Farfane)

Vincent, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Sceptile, Tyranitar, and Venusaur: (doing the victory pose)

That's it! They did it! Vincent, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man earns 1,500,000 EXP and 15000 AP. Venusaur, Sceptile, and Tyranitar earns 1000 EXP. That would mean they all LV already. All of the members.

Tyrant: (damaged, moves back away towards the ledge) "Roooooar! Roooar!" (Tyrant, slips, grabs on the ledge with his big claw)

Vincent: (infront of Tyrant, bends his knees) "I'm sorry father."

Tyrant: (can speak) "_Son, I know you wanted to do this. But don't to betray me!"_

What! Tyrant can talk?

Vincent: (put his hands on Tyrant's face) "Forgive me. But this is where you will become peace again."

The camera is moved away from Vincent, Furret, and Tyrant. Untill, Boom! When we check, Tyrant's gone?

Vincent: "But you'll have to let me go. Farewell Father. You'll be with Mother and Sister."

Tyrant exploded (how did Vincent do that?), because with Tyrant is gone, his soul is like Vincent's father. No, he's not like Tyrant, he looks like a man, a man who lives in the Mansion and was part of Umbrelia. So now, the soul knows where to go, and heads straight to the Mansion if he's a lost soul.

Jack: (watches the soul head to the Mansion) "So, why is it heading to the Mansion."

Vincent: (remembers) "I remember, whenever you didn't perform a sending and it's soul wanders around the Danto region, can head to his Mansion."

Jack: (sad) "But," (looks at the soul heading to the Mansion) "Your home place of the Mansion will explod. And if it is destoryed, the souls has no place a wondering soul can go."

Vincent: (pulls a remote control) "Oh really?" (push the button)

When Vincent, Jack, Raichu, and Furret looks at the Mansion, it disappeared.

Jack and Raichu: (surprised) "Whao!"

Vincent: "Don't worry. It has an Invisible Cloak. So now, no one can see the Invisible Mansion. But the souls can see it."

Trey: "So, if the souls wander around the Danto region and found the Mansion, they can live there?"

Tamer: "Well, this will be okay."

Amy: "Well, at least we can head out of the road and continue on."

Sarah: "Then we can get out of here."

Erika: (cheerful) "Finaly."

Mewtwo: (piloting to the road) "Hang on. We're out of here."

Vincent, Jack, Raichu, and Furret: (closed the big door, nice and tight)

Well, that was the greatest fear they ever encounter.

Vincent: "Jack, I'm glad it's over." (looks at him) "You want to know what was that? It was called "Self-destruct". It was learned by a fiend name, "Bomb."

Jack: (figures out what Vincent's job is) "I know what you are. You use "Blue Magic."

Vincent: "You're correct. My abilitys is Blue Magic. I can learn moves from enemys. Since they use moves alot, I can learn them. My only move that can take it is by, "Lancet, Eat, and Wind Tunnel." Not only that, but I can steal their health and their magic. But it won't be easy to learn the big one. Trust me."

Jack: (asked your question) "Do you have any weapons?"

Vincent: (move his hand that has claws, shows it to Jack) "I have claws."

Jack: "Well, how many pok'emon do you have?"

Vincent: "I only use four."

Jack: "Well, do you eat?"

Vincent: "Well, I uselly eat Blood, but I gave up on them. Relax, I'm a diffrent Vampire.

Well, when Jack and Vincent to chat about Vincent's personalitys, then they will continue the trail. So, they will continue their trail west. So, it seems that Yo-Yo Man can get to his wife's funeral. But don't miss the next episode. Because the Haunted Mansion is all over. See you untill 58.

Danto, Crystal, and Orre Newspaper.

October 31, said that all heroes and their pok'emon have save the people from Racoon City. All eight heroes has their names: Jack, Erika, Tamer, Sarah, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and their new member Vincent. They are the heroes that stopped the monster. But when they find out the traitor was Weskers. Yo-Yo Man has said this words, "Weskers was a traitor from S.T.A.R.S., but become killed by a monster. We we're too late to capture Weskers. Jena, Jeff, I am sorry I was late at the funeral." When Yo-Yo Man was late, he promise he will see her. So, he will do a not-legal thing and head east to Dok Island. And so, they will continue east.

Notes:

-Hurray! They have finally are out of the Mansion.

-So now, they have a new guardian, "Vincent."

-Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man find out the traitor was Weskers.

-Jack's team are rich now. And Amy can buy a new bike.

-Jack and his pok'emon battled against Tyrant alone, but won.

-Vincent knows that Tyrant was his father. Vincent is Tyrant's son. (shocking huh?)

-Vincent is a Blue Mage. So he uses Blue Magic. The ability to learn moves from Enemy Skills.


	58. Chapter 58

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 58

Bond with a Ninja

Whew! I'm glad that's over with the Haunted Mansion. Today, Mewtwo finaly dropped the Helicoptor along with the heroes. Jack, and the others. So now, they have a new member, a new guardian name Vincent Valitine. His new ability is creating fear on monsters. Fiends have fear, and if they see what their afraid off, they can be frozen or run away. Plus, he has an Overdrive name, "Galian Beast." And along with his four pok'emon, Jack has six Guardians, and one Non-Guardian.

Mewtwo: (landed the Helicoptor) "Okay, we're here."

Jack and Vincent: (opens the large door) "Errr."

Whao! Their on the road. It's called, "Mihety Road." It's a road that can lead to two sides. If they end up at a fork on a road, they either can go left or right. If they go right, then they can head south. But if they go left, then they go north. The problem is that it's a long road.

Everyone: (out of the Helicoptor)

Mewtwo: (looks around) "So, this is Mihety Road? I do believe we will meet enemys."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "Are you sure?"

Mewtwo: "Well, yes."

Tamer: (gets everyone's attention) "Alright! Listen up."

Everyone: (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "We're heading east. Because when we end up at the fork on the road, we go left. Let's move."

Everyone: (go east on the road)

This is a pretty long road. The road is just sand, and the outside of the road is a field, just the plains.

Tamer: "As soon as we get to the next Temple, we must first go the theme park and enter the tornament of "Blitz Ball", ya?"

Sarah: "That way the Aurochs can release their secret weapon. This should be fun."

Jack: (wondering) "Just a question. "How do we get to the theam park?" Is it far?"

Tamer: (laughs) "Ha ha ha. Far?"

Everyone: (stops, looks at Tamer, confused)

Tamer: (looks at everyone) "As you can see. The theme park is," (points up at the sky) "Up there."

Everyone: (looks up at the skys)

Huh? How is it, that a Theme Park is way up at the skys?

Everyone: (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "Relax." (looks at everyone) "We can take a break, ya? We had to much."

So, they need to rest from all that battle from the Mansion.

Amy: (looks at Jack) "Jack."

Jack: (got Amy's attention) "Yes?"

Amy: "You do remember the bike you owe me?"

Jack: "Well, how much is it?"

Amy: (pulls out the reciet that said for repair is $300 Dollar Gil.) "Well, this much. Are you going to deliever it?"

Jack: (pulls out $300 Dollar Gil, then pulls out a Quill, an Ink Bottle, and a Paper. Starts to write to the bicicle shop)

A sound of scratching quil.

To the bicicle shop. This is a note about a girl named Amy, that I have broken her bike and I will pay to repair the bike that has been damaged. This is written from the person who brocken the bike. This is the money about $300 Dollars Gil.

From Jack Davis.

X

Jack: (dunkes the quil tip in the Ink Bottle, wants to give Amy the quil, and the paper) "Please sign here."

Amy: (takes it, signs her name, gives it to Jack)

Jack: (puts the #300 Dollar Gil inside the letter, along with the paper) "Their we go." (pulls out a pok'e ball, release a pok'emon) "Come on out."

The pok'emon released a blue bird.

Swellow: (released) "Swe!"

Jack: (ties a string on Swellow's leg, next ties it on letter) "Okay Swellow, I need you to deliever this letter to the Bicicle Shop. And since their is money inside, then return back here to me." (commands his Swellow) "Take flight!"

Swellow: (flys up, goes south towards the Bicicle Shop)

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Jack) "Jack."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Listen, I need to talk you. It's about, well, going to continue on east. We need to head to "Dok Island". It's straight east from the Danto Region."

Jack: "Well, alright."

Yo-Yo Man: "Wait, I almost forgot." (pulls out his ninja swords, throws it on the ground)

Whao! I think I know what has happened.

Amy: (looks on the ground at her sandles, shock) "Wha!"

Of course, the ninja swords stuck Amy's sandles on the ground.

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Amy) "Don't move." (looks at Jack) "Now, come with me and bring Raichu." (walks through the left)

Jack: (looks at Amy, then Yo-Yo Man, and Amy again.)

Amy: (tries to pull her sandles out.)

Jack: (pulls out the swords, free Amy, follows Yo-Yo Man, and calls Raichu) "Raichu!"

Raichu: (hears Jack's voice, follows him)

(Inside a forest)

Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Raichu: (walking through the forest)

Jack: "Um, Yo-Yo Man."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes Jack?"

Jack: "We are we heading?"

Yo-Yo Man: "We're heading to Dok Island."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "Dok Island?"

Raichu: "Is it, haunted?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes Raichu."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "It's haunted. It only has two citys. "Dark Town and Dark City." So, it is haunted."

Jack: (frighten) "Great, just what we needed." (feels his stomach) "And I did not get to eat."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's okay. Look around you."

Jack and Raichu: (looks around the trees)

Whao! The place is covered by red apples. This is great. They can eat now.

Jack: (excited) "Smashing!" (jumps on one of the trees)

Raichu: (excited) "Alright!" (jumps on one of the trees)

Yo-Yo Man: (stares at Jack and Raichu) "I new you guys like apples." (looks down, mutters) "Although, is it safe. Yeah it's safe. But we're suppose to go to Dok Island. But we can swim our way with a water pok'emon. But we can see my wife dead. And I forgot that I was trapped at the mansion. Although I get to see Jena and Jeff again. But will they be mad?"

Jack: (grabs an apple, calls Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Hm?"

Jack: (looks down at Yo-Yo Man) "What are you muttering about?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, we need to head to Dok Island."

Jack: "Really?" (takes a bite, eats the whole apple)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well Jack, my wife is dead because of Eggman, and we need to head to Dok Island."

Jack: "How do we get their?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks away) "Well, because if we don't, my family will find out I'm with you." (looks at Jack, but surprise) "Whao!"

The camera was looking at Yo-Yo Man, but something happened to Jack.

Jack: (was about to take a bite on the apple, but looks at Yo-Yo Man, confuse) "What?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, get down, from, the tree."

Jack: (jumps down, landed, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "What is it?"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out a mirror) "I know this is shocking. Look at your whole body."

Jack: (looks at his reflection, shock) "AGH!"

Holy Zucions! Jack's body becomes, yellow!

Jack: (looks at his body)

Raichu: (jumps down, landed) "Jack? What happened to your skin?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, you became yellow." (stands infront of Jack, about 2 feet) "Let's see what made you." (pulls his nose)

Whao! Jack's nose is strechey! He's like rubber.

Jack: (looks at his nose being pulled, surprise) "Whao!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I should of known. Did you ate a fruit that is like yellow?"

Jack: "Yeah."

Yo-Yo Man: (puts the nose back)

Jack: "I think I saw an apple that does look like yellow, and when I pull away each other, it is like rubber."

Yo-Yo Man: "I knew it. It's called the, "Gum-Gum Fruit". You must of ate the Gum-Gum Fruit by accident. But we should be carful."

Jack: (looks at his yellow body) "Well, will it kill me?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Actully, since your rubber, you won't be hurt."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, a little happy) "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Really. So, what will you do with your gummbed body?"

Jack: (has an idea, speaks Mario) "I got it!" (takes off his hat, gives it Yo-Yo Man) "Hold this."

Yo-Yo Man: (takes the hat)

What? Why would Jack lend his hat to Yo-Yo Man?

Jack: (hides behinds the tree, fixes his body to change into something)

Raichu: (looks at Jack that is behind the tree, confused) "Um, what is he doing?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I think I have a reason."

Untill, one of Nintendo's favorite character, is non other, than, "Mario!"

Mario: (appeares out of the tree that Jack charge was changing) "It's a-me, Mario. Hello."

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (surprised at Mario) "!"

Raichu: "It is, Mario!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Wait a minute, his body is yellow too. Now I get it, he uses his body and turn it into Nintendo's favorite star, Mario." (talks to Mario) "So Jack, a Mario look. Very impressive. Oh, and," (fixes the mustash) "Fix the mustash."

Mario: "Oh! Okay-Dokie."

Yo-Yo Man: "Is their anything else that you can do?"

Jack: (has an idea) "I got it!" (turns his body to something else again)

Yo-Yo Man and Raichu: (watches Jack transforming to something else)

Jack: (turned into, Yo-Yo Man?) "Hmp."

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh, very nice."

Now Jack is called "Fake Yo-Yo Man", is because his body is yellow. I think I tell you what Yo-Yo Man looks like. Like the oringinal, yellow striples that is horizontal, white gloves, and a mask. But with Fake Yo-Yo Man, he may look like him, but his body is still yellow.

Fake Yo-Yo Man: (mimic's the real Yo-Yo Man) "Oh, very nice."

Yo-Yo Man: "Stop it."

Fake Yo-Yo Man: "Stop it."

Yo-Yo Man: "Very funny. Don't mimic me."

Fake Yo-Yo Man: "Very funny. Don't mimic me."

Yo-Yo Man: "Transform, back to normal. Now!"

Fake Yo-Yo Man: (transform back to Jack)

Jack: "What was that for?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Now, I'll be right back. I need to something." (leaves)

Jack: (has another idea, then transforms into something diffrent)

Yo-Yo Man: (returns back to Jack and Raichu)

When Yo-Yo Man returns, he'll be in a big surprise. Trust me, this is going to be funny, and if you think it's safe with a ninja, you're wrong.

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted someone when he returns) "Hm?"

Their is a woman that wears Satin Blues shirt, knee lenght Pink Skirt, Ankle socks, Finch sandles, and Rd sweater-sleeveless. I think that woman looks like, Yo-Yo Man's wife?

Yo-Yo Man: (confuse) "Mai-Shin?"

So that's it.

Mai-Shin: (acts like a real wife) "Hi Hunny!"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at his wife's body, figures it out) "Hmp, nice try. But my wife never looks like that."

Mai-Shin: (surprise, transform back to Jack)

What? So that's it! He must of have Yo-Yo Man's picture when he left.

Jack: "How did you know it was me?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Easy, my wife never looks like yellow. I know she's white. And your still yellow."

Jack: "Yo-Yo Man!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh relax. I know a way how to get your body back to white." (looks at the clock) "It wares out about 30 minutes. But I must warn you, if you fall inside a full body of water that is about 6 feet or more, you will sink. So you can't swim.

Jack: "Okay."

Just then, it did past thirty minutes, and when that happened, Jack's body becomes white again.

Yo-Yo Man: "Ha, I was right. It's gone. But, if you want to have your body back to rubber again," (shows Jack the apple) "I believe it's called the "Cursed Apple." If you want to back to rubber and yellow body again, let me know. I will hold on to this."

Jack: "So, where to go?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I have bad news. Dok Island is the Crystal Region. Their is no map about the Crystal Region. But, we will need the master that knows where Dok Region is. Their is someone called the "Smergle Man".

Jack and Raichu: (confuse on person) "Smergle Man?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You don't know Smergle Man? He is an Elithe Four memember."

Jack and Raichu: (shock) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, you don't know him? We was a first Elithe Four ever. No one can take him out."

Jack: "Let me take a guess. "The word Smergle Man, does he use Smergles?" (check his Pok'e Dex on Smergle)

Dexter: (analize Smergle) "Smergle, it is known as the Artist Pok'emon. With it's tail, it is covered in paint any color. His favorite ability is scetch. When that happens, he can easliy draw them."

Jack: "Wow! I am guessing he has alot of Smergles."

Yo-Yo Man: "Each in every color. If we want to head to Dok Island, we need to go see him."

Jack: (nodd) "Okay."

Raichu: (inturups) "Hold On! Where does he live?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Their is a town that is not far from here. We must continue north." (points North)

Jack: "Okay," (looks north) "But are you sure about this?"

Suddenly, a person that is Snagum. He must be a pok'emon stealer. He just appeared out of no wheres. Don't worry folks, he doesn't have any weapons.

Snagum: (appeares) "Oh really?"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks behind themselves, stpotted the Snagum) "!"

Snagum: "Do you really think it would be easy to defeat the Smergle Man?"

Jack: "Snagum!"

Snagum: "I knew it. You must be boy, and the rat."

Raichu: (mad of the word) "RAT!"

Yo-Yo Man: "What did you do with Smergle Man?"

Snagum: "Let's just say, he lost his Smergle that turned to the darkness."

Yo-Yo Man: (shock) "WHAT!" (mad) "How Dare YOU!"

Snagum: "Well, if you want the Smergle back, you have to pick which one I took." (pulls out a pok'e ball, then throws all three to the field) "Come on Out!"

All three pok'e balls release a white flash, and made like artist with color paints on their tails. They have brown stripes and white all over. One of them have a brown eye, and almost have a hat that is a head. Of course, that's what a Smergle looks like. But how are Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man can figure out which one is the one he picked. One of the Smegles must be the shadow Smergle.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the Smergles, can't tell which one is it)

Jack: (looks at the one on the right) "This is confusing."

Raichu: (looks at the middle) "I do not know which on is it."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the one on the left) "They all look the same."

Okay, this is like a game. It's like three hats to tell which one has the coin. But this is wrong.

Jack: (looks at the middle one) "But I do not understand. How can we-" (looks at the left one, spotted something that is coming out that Smergle) "Whao! This left one is diffrent."

Raichu and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the left one)

Yo-Yo Man: "What do you mean, this one looks the same."

Jack: (shook his head no) "No, this one has black smoke coming out of it."

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you sure this is the one?"

Jack: "I am sure."

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out a pok'e ball, then attach a machina that is only like an arm only on it's right arm) "Let's hope your right." (throws it to the Smergle on the left) "Snag Ball! GO!"

The ball become a snag ball, then when it touched the Smergle Jack was talking about, it captured it.

Smergle: (captured)

The ball is shaken. Two of the other smergles that wasn't captured stared at the pok'e ball. Then, the red spot that was blinking, wehn out. Alright! Yo-Yo Man captured the right Smergle.

Snagum: (shocked) "What! How did you know! How did he know it's the right Smergle that was a shadow!"

That's a good question.

Yo-Yo Man: (takes the pok'e ball back, asked at question) "Jack, did you know?"

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, confuse) "What do you mean?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Tell me, you are part male and part female, right?"

Hang on? How can Jack be part male and part female? He looks like just a boy.

Jack: "Well, I did not know."

Yo-Yo Man: "That makes you, genderless."

Sangum: (yells at Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Raichu) "Did you forget what we're doing!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Snagum and thier Smergles, mad) "Hmmmm."

Snagum and Smergles: (shock, scared at Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "!"

Snagum: "Ug! Haaagh."

Smergles: (holding each other) "Smerrr. Smerr."

Jack: "Raichu."

Raichu: (nodd) "Right." (charges up) "Raiiii!" (release a burst of electricity, "Thunder") "CHUU!"

A bolt of yellow static burst out, and shocking Snagum and the Smergles.

Snagum: (shocking) "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Smergles: (shocking) "SMEEEERRRRR!"

BOOM!

Snagum and Smergles: (blown away!)

Snagum: "AAAGGGHHHH! NO FAIR NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

Bing!

Jack: (pops out of the tree, and lies down on the branch, eating apples) "I do not care." (takes a big bite)

Chomp!

Jack: (chewing) "Besides, I do not care if I am genderless."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, are you done? Because we need to go see Smergle Man, and return his Smergle."

Jack: (jumps down, pulls the bag of Apples) "Okay, we can leave."

Whoa, that's alot.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (leave the forest, to go see Smergle Man)

And so, they continue to go see Smergle Man. But it's a long trip. So, they will head to a village that is not far from the forest, and head straight to find Smergle. Will they? Find out next time on Episode 59. Oh, and, _"Happy Hallaween!"_

Notes:

-Today, Amy finaly has her bike reppaired.

-Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man talks about Smergle Man.

-Yo-Yo Man will keep the Smergle untill it's returned.

-Yo-Yo Man told Jack and Raichu about Dok Island.


	59. Chapter 59

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 59

Meeting Smergle Man

(Inside Eggman's base)

Uh-Oh! I think we're inside Eggman's base. And one of the scientist must be researching about Jack's hair. But, what's Eggman up too? And what's up with this hair? He must be up to something, and I'm sure it isn't good. Jack and Raichu better watch out, because this will be bad.

Scientist: (checking out the hair)

That hair is only a brown piece of hair.

Eggman: (waiting) "I'm following the part, that my searchers are discovering about, this Jack Davis."

Jocken: (confuse) "You mean the twirp?"

Eggman: "Yeah," (looks at Jocken) "Do you remember the last time we battled against the twirp, and I pulled out a piece of his hair? That might be a clue to his weakness."

Jennese: (confuse too) "Well, how can we solve the twirp's weakness?"

Eggman: "Well, yes." (calls the scientist) "Well, did you solve it?"

Scientist: (gives Eggman the papers) "Well, here it is."

Eggman: (grabs the papers) "Give me that!" (reads it)

Jocken: "Well?"

Eggman: "Okay, why would he be afraid of haunted stuff that is like Halloween and Females that he refuse to bond with?" (yells) "This doesn't make any sense!"

Jennese: "Maybe he doesn't want to hurt girls. Or that face is that he doesn't want a girlfriend."

Jocken: "And the Halloween stuff, maybe he must of feared or it. Well, he's afraid of it."

Eggman: "Indeed. But what do we have here? It seems that he be hatting his evil person, named," (shocked) "Eggman!"

Jocken and Jennese: (read the papers)

Jocken: "Also hates Jocken because of his evil side." (shocked) "What! How does he know!" (figures) "Oh."

Their are words the reason is because their the bad guys. And you know the old saying, "Crime Doesn't Pay."

Jennese: "Oh, he's good."

Eggman: "Well, I have a plan. And we will continue that, later."

(Still at the forest, with our heroes)

Well, in that case, our heroes continue the search of the Elithe Four. The one man name "Smergle Man." But, the search continues with a boy who almost looks like Ash Ketchum that has brown hair and with an orange jacket and dark red pants. A rat what is orange and the evolve form of Pikachu. And the ninja that has yellow stripes that is horizontal and wears a mask.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (continues the trail)

Jack: (the boy who almost looks like Ash) "Are you sure about this Yo-Yo Man? Because I do not think we are on the right track."

How could I forget, he doesn't speak contraction. Their is no "don't" and no "we're".

Raichu: (the orange mouse that is the evolve form of Pikachu) "Well, it feels like we are going in circles."

Same with Raichu.

Yo-Yo Man: (the ninja wearing a mask) "Be patience. Do not become hasty."

Jack and Raichu: (agrees) "Okay."

Yo-Yo Man: "It seems that we're encountering something. And I have a feeling it's him."

Up ahead is an old man that looks like an Artist. He must be with the other Smergles. Wait! Could it be? Yes! It's Smergle Man! The Elithe Four!

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Smergle Man) "And their he is."

Jack and Raichu: (spotted Smergle Man)

Jack: (surprise) "Ah!"

Raichu: (surprise) "That must be him!"

Smergle Man: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "Well now."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops infront of the Smergle Man)

Smergle Man: "I do believe my eyes." (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "If it isnt' Yo-Yo Man. My old roommate."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, confuse)

Jack: "Roommate?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He was my collage roommate. It's been a long time."

Smergle Man: "I know. Listen," (looks at little man) "Some bandit stole one of my Smergles and ran off with it. Do you have my Smergle returned?"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls it out, gives it back to Smergle Man) "Here you go. You can have him back."

Smergle Man: (takes the pok'e ball)

Yo-Yo Man: "But, let me tell you something. The Smergle that was stolen turned into a shadow pok'emon. I know this is wrong, but they did it."

Smergle Man: (stares at Yo-Yo Man, a little joy) "Oh! Did you try the "White Berry Cube"?"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls it out) "Here it is."

Smergle Man: (takes the berry)

That berry cube is to make shadow pok'emon become pure pok'emon again. But it won't be easy. You have to bring it to the battle field, second is that when it's in Hyper Mode, you have to call it's name out. That can decrease the Shadow Meter, and when it's gone, you can give the white berry cube to that pok'emon. Or you can use a Time Flute.

Smergle Man: "Say, who are your little friends?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh yes." (intruduce Smergle Man to Jack and Raichu) "This boy that almost looks like Ash, is Jack."

Jack: "Hello." (do the pray) "Honor to meet you."

Yo-Yo Man: "And this is his Raichu."

Raichu: (bows) "Hi."

Smergle Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Well, aren't you two young travelers. You sure almost look like Ash. I'm guess you're one your way to Dok Island, am I correct?"

Jack: (surprise at Smergle Man) "Of course. How did you know?"

Smergle Man: "Well, Yo-Yo Man and I visit Dok Island. And let me tell you something." (tells Jack and Raichu a story, a little mean) "You see, Dok Island is not a Danto Region. It's a Crystal Region. Danto Region say that Crystal Region gives them nothing but trouble. They say it's a terrible cures. And if you don't make it out alive,"

Jack and Raichu: (frighten a little, then afraid)

Smergle Man: (continues) "Then you're gone forever, and never return. That's what the Danto say. They say it's haunted."

Jack and Raichu: "(Gulp)"

Yo-Yo Man: (whispers to Smergle Man) "Easy on him. You're scarying them."

Smergle Man: (whispers to Yo-Yo Man) "Oh, sorry." (talks to Jack and Raichu) "Now, if you wan't to head to Dok Island, then you must hand me your Pok'e Dex."

Jack: (takes the Pok'e Dex off his wrist, then gives it to Smergle Man) "Here you go."

Smergle Man: (takes the Pok'e Dex, works on it) "Don't worry child, you and your pok'emon will make it out alive."

Jack and Raichu: (put their hand on their chest, closed their eyes) "Phew."

Smergle Man: (gives it back to Jack) "Here you go."

Jack: (takes this Pok'e Dex back, attaches on his wrist again)

Smergle Man: (points to East) "As you can see, Dok Island is straight East. Just head there and you'll find a tiny island." (looks at everyone) "Well, I got training to do."

Jack: (pulls his clothing a little) "Um, just one question."

Smergle Man: (got Jack's attention) "Hmm?"

Jack: "Well, will you battle me sometimes? I can train harder!"

Smergle Man: (thinks, smiles, then puts his hand on Jack's hat) "Sure."

Jack: (feels Smergle Man, his head almost down, closed his eyes, smiles)

Smergle Man: "Maybe someday. But you better hurry." (his hand away from Jack)

Jack: (ready) "Right."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (pray pose for Smergle Man) "Thank you." (leaves to go east)

Smergle Man: (pray pose to Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man) "Take care."

Jack: "Well, he is nice."

Raichu: "Yeah, like a really gentlemen."

Yo-Yo Man: "Indeed."

Jack: "We need to head east. No wonder, because isn't that what you said before?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I sure did."

Sudden, a twig out of no wheres made Jack's attention.

Jack: (sense a sound, stops) "Hmm?" (looks around)

Yo-Yo Man: (mutters) "Well the reason, is because not only we get to see Jena and Jeff, but also my wife. But what will you say if you meet Todd Johnson? Or was it Jackson?" (continues to mutters)

Jack: (looks up at the trees, spotted something)

Raichu: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Jack, what is wrong?"

Jack: (points at that thing at what he's looking at) "Look!"

Raichu: (looks up on that branch on the tree)

(Music from Final Fantasy VIII, Timber Owls)

Hey! Wasn't that the same Golden Noctowl Jack and Raichu saw before? It is!

Raichu: (looks surprise at the Golden Noctowl) "Hey! That must be the same one from Crystal Forest!"

(Flash Back)

Memory Jack: "I did remember, that this must be the same Golden Noctowl we saw before. And I need to remember to watch my language."

The Owl is Noctowl. However, the Noctowl is golden, and smaller then a reagular Noctowl.

Jack: "Guys, look! (used his Pok'e dex, and used it on Noctowl)

Pok'e Dex: (launch the red beam, and scaned it on Noctowl) "Noctowl, the nocturnal Pok'emon. An Owl creature that lives in the dark. However, it's only time is to sleep in the daylight, and awaken at night."

Jack: (excited) "Wow! A Noctowl, and it's a shiny Pok'emon. (grabed a Pok'e Ball, and on his Throw Postion) "I got to get myself one of those."

Erika: (grabed Jack's wrist) "Jack, Wait! Look!"

Jack: (looked at Erika, then at Noctowl) "Huh? Your right!" (explain) "If I throw a Pok'e Ball at Noctowl, it will use reflect it back. Like say: Hypnosis!"

Pikachu: "Great Idea Jack,"

Jack: (put away the Pok'e Ball away)

Pikachu: "I think throwing the Pok'e Ball at Noctowl will be a bad idea."

Jack: "The best is to leave it alone."

Memory Raichu: "Well, you did said to leave it alone. Because if you did throw the pok'e ball at the Noctowl, then it would of use Reflect and then use Hypnosis. That would be bad."

(Flash Back Over)

That Golden Noctowl is still staring at Jack and Raichu. But I wonder, why would it be here? Untill, their is something that is surprising that Jack and Raichu have never heard.

Golden Noctowl: (talks) "Well now. This is okward. You seem that you lost your memory. Didn't you, "Ash?"

Hold On! Did that Noctowl talked! And why would it call Jack, Ash? Oh, right. Ash had that Golden Noctowl from the Johto Regions. It's like a little smaller than a regular Noctowl.

Jack and Raichu: (stares at the Golden Noctowl)

Jack: (confuse, talks to the Golden Noctowl) "Can you, talk?"

Golden Noctowl: "Of course. You don't remember me, do you? Why did you lose me behind Ash?"

Jack: "Ash? I am not Ash."

Golden Noctowl: "What? Well, you do look like him. As you can see, you look almost like him. But do you look like him?"

Jack: (blinks twice) "...Well, I was born like this."

Golden Noctowl: "Oh." (turns his head, just like what a regular owl act like) "Well, maybe we can help each other." (pulls out a letter out of his beck, then throws it to Jack) "Blagh. I think their is a woman that deliever for you. You see, I frighten her about me. She was surprise about the Golden Noctowl. And well, I surprised her. I told you about a boy that looks like you. And I call him Ash. Well, surprising right."

Jack: (looks at the letter, grabs it and reads it)

This must be a letter to Jena Aunti.

dear jack and pikachu,

i'm in the middle of the crystal league right now ,and will with you shortly on dark island soon after i win.meet me at our berry shop in dark city if you want jack ,i got a gift for pikachu that he'll love so much.

good-bye ,

jena

Okay, that was a weird Crystal Language. But, it's their region. It seems that she forgot it's Raichu he has along. But going to Dok Island won't be easy. And heading to Dark City will be easy. But I wonder, do you think Jean will know if she got this right? Well, let's just continue.

Jack: (found something out) "Hey! It must be a promision to Dok Island." (takes it, reads it)

Raichu: (reads the paper) "That must be our ticket inside Dok Island, and try to enter Dark City."

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "But Yu-Yu Sai-na said to head to Dark Town. She must be heading to Dark City first, then back home." (continues reading the paper)

Raichu: "Oh."

Golden Noctowl: "Well, if you can continue on, you will end up at the ocean. Remember, if you spotted the tiny island, that must be Dok Island."

Jack: (puts the paper promision away, looks at Golden Noctowl)

Raichu: (looks at Golden Noctowl)

Jack: "Thank you."

Golden Noctowl: "But listen, if your not Ash, then maybe you can be use as a nickname when I see you." (takes flight,) "Farewell." (flys away)

Jack and Raichu: (watches Golden Noctowl fly away)

Raichu: "Good bye."

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "I see you talked to this, Golen Noctowl before?"

Jack and Raichu: (nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Then let's continue."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (continues the trail)

It seems that it's time that they continue. But when facing a Noctowl, things can get weird. But, their is a surprise. As you can see, you do remember a mirror, right? Well, because this mirror has a reflection. And if you see your reflection, you're okay. But if your're a vampire, you don't see the reflection. But what would a mirror be doing in the middle of the trail?

Jack: (spotted the mirror) "Huh? What is that?" (runs to it)

Yo-Yo Man: (saw Jack running, stops) "Um, Jack."

Raichu: (stops, looks at Jack)

Jack: (stops infront of the mirror, looks at his reflection) "Whao. It is a mirror!"

Yo-Yo Man: (trying to warn Jack) "I wouldn't do that."

But what is this?

Yo-Yo Man: (figures out what that mirror is) "That is, the "Mirror of Opposition". Jack, becarful."

Jack: (looks at the mirror, confuse) "I do not get it." (looks at Yo-Yo Man first) "Why would this object be the Mirror of Opposition?" (looks back at the mirror, still confuse) "This is a real confusing."

Untill, this is where it gets surprising. Jack's reflection did something, untill. YIKES! It has evil eyes that are red, and have claws! Yo-Yo Man was right! I think this is going to bad. We'll call Jack's evil reflection, Mirror Jack.

Mirror Jack: (looks evil, jumps out of the mirror, like a demon) "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Jack: (shocked) "AGH!"

Mirror Jack: (attacks Jack with his demon claws)

Now both are on the floor. Since Mirror Jack has claws, he's trying to kill the real Jack.

Jack: (dodging Mirror Jack's claws) "What, is the meaning of this!"

Jack and Mirror Jack: (roles to the right)

It seems that Jack is above Mirror Jack, and Mirror Jack is on the bottom.

Mirror Jack: (still trying to kill Jack with his claws) "Roar! HOAR!"

Jack: "What is the meaning of this!" (move his head up away from Mirror Jack's claws) "Yo-Yo Man! What is going on?"

Yo-Yo Man: (knows what it does) "Of course. Whenever a person looks at the Mirror of Opposition, it's reflection will come out of the mirror, and will kill the original person."

Jack: (hates that part) "Oh great!"

Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "How we get rid of the evil one?"

Yo-Yo Man: (thinks) "Well, we can kill the duplication. And we have to destroy the mirror."

Jack: "That will help!"

Mirror Jack: (grabs Jack, then throws him) "You're in the way!"

Jack: (thrown to the ground) "Do-Wagh!" (spotted Mirror Jack coming)

Mirror Jack: (jumps up in the air, then dives towards Jack) "DIE!"

Jack: (pulls his sword out, aims, then thrust!"

Bull's Eye! Jack was aiming on Mirror Jack's chest, it went right straight through.

Mirror Jack: (defeated) "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" (disappeared)

I forgot, he was a duplication of Jack.

Jack: (aims for the mirror) "Now you will hurt no one!" (charges towards the mirror, anger) "HAAAAA!" (attacks with a thrust) "YA!"

What an attack! The mirror cracks a lot, then breaks into pieces and out of the mirror. Then they fell on the ground.

Jack: (looks mad, then looks at the mirror)

That should be over, right?

Jack: (looks surprise, shock) "Agh!" (scared) "Yipe. I, broken the mirror. That would mean I have bad luck."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks on the bright side) "Well, since it's called the Mirror of Opposition, instead of seven years of bad luck, it's seven of years of good luck. And second, it became a normal mirror.

Jack: (looks happy) "Oh." (picks up a piece, looks at his reflection)

It seems that it became good again. Mirror Jack is acting like Jack's reflection agian.

Jack: "At least this will be our story."

Mirror Jack: (winks his right eye at Jack)

Bing.

Jack: (surprise, drops it) "Whao!"

Crash! Now it made even more tiny pieces.

Yo-Yo Man: "Or, I could be wrong."

Is he right? Or can we just continue the story?

Yo-Yo Man: "Well," (walks east) "Let's go."

Jack and Raichu: (follows Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (cheers on) "Right! To go see Jena and..." (stops, forgots) "And..." (whispers to Yo-Yo Man) "Who was the other one?"

Yo-Yo Man: (sighs) "Uggh." (answers to Raichu) "Jeff."

Raichu: "Oh." (trys again) "Off to go see Jena and Jeff!"

Jack: (acting bristish) "Tally Hole!"

Untill things did almsot went wrong.

Mini Mirror Jack: (appeares out of the tiny piece mirror)

Yep, it just won't quit. But do you want to see something funny? Their is hiker coming.

Hiker: (singing his way) "I am a Hiker. That's what I do. All I ever do is,"

SQUASH!

Mini Mirror Jack: (screams like a tiny voice) "Sweee!"

Hiker: (stops, confuse) "Hmm?" (looks at his left shoe, saw something nasty)

Ooops, I think he stepped on Mini Mirror Jack. Yep, he did.

Hiker: (disgusted) "Ewww." (wipes it off his shoe)

Mini Mirror Jack: (dies) "Herrrrrrrr." (his soul is gone.)

Hiker: (moves along) "I can't believe it. I forgot the lyrics."

Well, as we continue on, Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man will continue East untill they get to Dok Island. I hope your ready, because they're about to head to a diffrent Region, and a new adventure. But will they ever get to see Jena again, and meet Jeff? And will Yo-Yo Man meet his wife again? Find out next time on Episode 60. Phew, this is pretty long.

Notes:

-The first event is about seeing the Smergle Man. Yo-Yo Man returns the Smergle back to him. Plus, he helps Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man show a map to get to Dok Island. Plus, he's an Elithe Four.

-The second is that the Golden Noctowl appeares again, and calls Jack, Ash. Isn't that weird. Plus Jack and Raichu earns a letter from Jena and this time, they get to go see her.

-The final event is that Jack got attacked by his reflection. It's evil! But since it's the Mirror of Opposition, Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man will earn 7 years of Good Luck.


	60. Chapter 60

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 60

Dok Island, Dark Town.

Welcome back! This is going to be the part that Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man get to see Dok Island and head to Dark Town. They have arrive at the beach. And if your looking for Dok Island, it's right up ahead. Their is a tiny island way up ahead. That must be Dok Island.

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (only stands on the sands, looks at Dok Island)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, there it is."

Jack: "That must be Dok Island."

Yo-Yo Man: (turn towards Jack) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Yo-Yo Man, got his attention)

Yo-Yo Man: "It is time that you and Raichu will head to Dok Island. I may be up ahead of you. But from the looks from your eyes, you are afraid of water. If you ever enter the body of deep water, and you try swim over there, you'll sink and won't make it. So, you need your Sharpedo, known as Jaws."

Jack: (nodd) "Okay. But," (asked at question.) "what will you do?"

Raichu: (agrees with Jack) "That is right! You may be able to swim in the water, but can you make it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Don't worry. I am a ninja. You and Raichu will head to the tiny island. Good luck." (turn towards the ocean, then walks to it)

Whao! He's walking over water.

Jack and Raichu: (watches Yo-Yo Man walk over the ocean)

Look at him go. His new ability that he can stand over water. But if he stands over water, can he stand or walk over lava? But this will be a real surprise.

Yo-Yo Man: (use his jutsu, then disappeared)

Untill, Yo-Yo Man vanished when he got stared.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

So, it's time to head to Dok Island. But, if he needs to enter the Crystal Region, and he has the paper promision.

Jack: (released his water pok'emon, Sharpedo that is known as Jaws)

Jaws is in the water. She's ready to head to Dok Island. Jack, Raichu, are you ready?

Jack: (gets on Jaws, keeping his balance)

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, keeping his balance)

Jack: "Okay, this is it. Our adventures to Dok Island, begins. Raichu, are ready?"

Raichu: "Ready!"

Jaws: (nodd) "Pedo!"

Jack: (gives the command) "Let us go Jaws!"

Jaws: (swims like a jet towards Dok Island)

Their journey begins.

(Music of Legends of Zelda, Wind Waker. Music is Sailing)

This is going to be an awsome adventure. Jack will get to see Jena again, and he will say his sorry about leaving Jena and Mixeon all alone. And along with Raichu, he will earn his prize Jena made. But maybe it's suppose to say Raichu. But, this will be a great adventure. But, I think their is a problem.

Jaws: (stops)

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the dark clouds up above Dok Island)

I know why they call it Dark Town and Dark City, because it's cover in darkness. That explains it.

Jack: "Well, let us hope we are not too late."

Raichu: "I really have to say this, "I think this must be the work of Eggman."

Jack: "Jaws, continue."

Jaws: "Pedo." (swims to Dok Island)

I think that Dok Island is the island of darkness. Jack, Raichu, and Jaws have arrived at Dok Island beach. Their is a post up ahead. It looks like an Officer Jenny police station. It looks small.

Jack: (gets off of Jaws, then lands on the grass) "So, this is the place."

Raichu: (looks up at the sky)

The darker the clouds, the worser.

Jack: (turned towards Jaws, pulled out a pok'e ball, then returns Jaws) "Return now. You desirve a rest."

The pok'e ball shot out a red beam, and touches Jaws known as Sharpedo.

Jaws: (returns back to the ball) "Pedo."

Jack: (puts the pok'e ball away, walks to the police station)

So, Jack needs to use the promision to get inside Dok Island. Danto people are not allowed to enter the Crystal Region unless the have a promision slip.

Officer Jenny: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "hmm, some of a god."

Oh, I forgot. Crystal Region are diffrent from the Danto and Orre.

Jack: (walks up to Officer Jenny) "Excuse me." (stands infront of her) "I have a promision to Dark Town."

Officer Jenny: (release her hand) "i see. just hand it over."

Jack: (takes it out, gives it to Officer Jenny) "Here you go."

Officer Jenny: (takes the permit, checks it out) "okay. your the Jack Davis, right?"

Jack: (nodd) "I sure am."

Raichu: (looks at Officer Jenny) "Well, that explains why Danto and Crystal are diffrent."

Officer Jenny :(hands the permit over) "here you go .and remember level 35 or over to fight off the dark wolves."

Jack: (takes the permit back, confuse) "Dark Wolves?"

Raichu: "Well, we are over 35. Like say," (looks at Jack) "we are 40 or more."

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Let us move."

Raichu: (nodded at Jack) "Okay."

Jack: (moves to the forest, walks through the "Dark Forest") "Does it always have to be, Forests, alot?"

(Inside the Dark Forest)

Well, this will be bad. I believe that in Final Fantasy, these wolves will be a big trouble. They might be like Lupines. But these are diffrent. They might have a weakness, somewhere. The whole place is covered by fog. Jack already has his pok'emon. His trusted Raichu to lead the path with light, the white fur pok'emon Linoone with his ability to steal enemies items, and the fire dog Arcanine to burn enemies.

Raichu: (leading)

Linoone and Arcanine: (in the middle, following Raichu)

Jack: (behind, following Raichu) "Raichu?"

Raichu: (hear's Jack voice) "Hmm?"

Jack: "We need to get through the forest and to Dark Town. The whole place is full of fog."

Well, this should be horrifing. But I thought October was over. I think October just begun. Some that looks like a shadow of figure like say, Bandersnatch. It's like a real wolf that is brown, but since Officer Jenny said they become "Dark Wolves", this should be bad.

Raichu: (sensed it, have a bad feeling about this, mad him frighten) "Aaaagh. Jaaaack." (scared)

Jack: (sensed it) "Whao." (looks at the shadow figure) "Uh, That must be the Bandersnatch. And if they look like reall dark wolves, this should be bad."

Linoone and Arcanine: (looks around, finding the figures)

Linoone: "Li-Li-Li-linoone."

Arcanine: (growling) "Arrrrrrrr. Arrrr."

Oh boy. They must have a weakness, somewhere. One of them glowed a red eye. Then comes out of the bushes, then aims at Jack!

Jack: (found it) "Huh?" (pulls its sword and shield out, and attacks) "YA!"

The dark wolve was damaged, then landed. What? Not a scratch on him! What is wrong with this wolf?

Jack, Linoone, Arcanine, and Raichu: (saw that the wolf is immune to be hit by psyhical attacks, shocked) "!"

Raichu: "What happened? It was suppose to damaged the wolf! But their is no scratch or HP dropped."

If the wolf is immune to psyhical, that would mean that wolf won't be damaged by attacks. Attacks are useless.

Jack: "What now?" (mad, commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Arcanine: (charges up it's flames, blast it) "ARRRRR!"

The burst of the flame shot out, then when it try attack the wolf, the wolf simply dodged it.

Jack: (surprised) "Whao! This one is fast."

Raichu: "What now?"

Then the scary part. You do remember that wolves has packs? Well, this one does have a pack. Their are five wolves now.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Arcanine: (surrounded by Dark Wolves, frighten)

Jack: "Raichu."

Raichu: "Yes Jack?"

Jack: "I think, we are all, on the menu."

Raichu: (scared) "Agh. Agh."

One of the wolves gets closer to Raichu.

Raichu: (shocker from the wolf) "AGH!" (burst of Electric shot out aim at the sky) "RAI-CHUUU!"

The wolves back away, because Raichu's electricity is like, light! It got everyone's attention from the electricity that came from Raichu. It burst out of the forest. But that's not it did. The wolf that was near Raichu backed away, then howled and disappeared. "Arrrrroh!" It's gone for good.

Jack, Linoone, and Arcanine: (surprised at what Raichu did to the wolf)

Linoone: "Li!"

Arcanine: "Ar."

Jack: "Whao. Raichu."

Raichu: (looks at the other wolves)

Check it out, the wolves are backing away.

Jack: (solved the weakness) "Of course! That is the reason why they are called Dark Wolves! They are darkness! Crystal Region has the power of Darkness. And the Danto has the power of light. I have an idea." (commands his Arcanine) "Arcanine! Flamethrower! Now is your chance!"

Arcanine: (aims for the wolves, charges it flames, the blast it) "ARRR! ARRRRRRRGH!"

The burst of flames created more light. It made the wolves taken damaged. "ARRROW!" Then they disappeared.

Jack: (surprised) "That is it!"

Their are a few wolves left. Keep it up!

Jack: (commands his Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu: (charges electricity) "Raiiiii-" (blast it out) "CHUUUU!"

All of the wolves are going gone. They are vanishing this quickly because they can't take the light. "Arrrow!" Untill, their is a surprise no one everyone can ever learn.

Linoone: (charging the same thing Raichu does) "Liii-" (release) "Li-Linoone!"

A burst of electricity came out of Linoone! Whao!

Jack, Raichu, and Arcanine: (looks at Linoone, surprised)

Jack: "Linoone?"

Raichu: "No Way!"

But that's not all, all of the Dark Wolves are gone. This is a surprise, the Dark Wolves gave up and gone forever. They did it! Wait, I wonder how did Linoone did the move Thunder before?

Jack: (confuse) "Linoone? How did you do that?"

Linoone: (confuse on Jack) "Linoone?"

Raichu: "I do not know how did Linoone do that?"

Jack: (checks his Pok'e Dex, checks out the move)

Dexter: (the pok'e dex) "This move allows the user to copy the oppoent's move or the partner's move. This move is known as "Copycat"."

Jack: "Brillient."

It seems that Jack doesn't earn EXP. He almost got bitten. Only his pok'emon earn EXP. Raichu, Linoone, and Arcanine ear EXP of 500 for defeating the Dark Wolves.

(Arrive out of the Forest)

Well, Jack and Raichu are already out of the forest. Linoone and Arcanine are inside thier pok'e balls. Now it's time they head to Dark Town. It's like a home of _Darkness_. Pheww, this is pretty scary. And the fog is still around. Up ahead of Jack and Raichu is Dark Town. That must be Jennfer's Hometown.

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, looks at Dark Town) "What now Jack? This place still has a fog, and the people around here will scare us."

Jack: (pulls out his Hallowenn Custume) "Well, if they are trying to scare us, then thy shall scare them back."

Okay, way to go Jack. I think he spoke Middle Age to much. But what is Jack's plan?

Jack: (picks up Raichu, and puts him on the ground.) "I'll be back." (goes to the rock, and do something to his custume) "I hope this will work."

Raichu: (confuse on Jack) "What are you doing?"

Jack: (puts his custume on) "Simple."

I'm going to make the camera look at Raichu only.

Jack: (pops out of the rock) "We will scare them back, and they will think we are the living dead."

Raichu: (shock in fear) "..."

Jack: (back behind the rock again, still trying to put the custume on)

Raichu: "Um, Jack...that was scary."

Jack: (comes out of the rock) "Your turn."

Raichu: (more shocked in fear) "(Gulp!)"

I think I know what Jack's plan is. Jack and Raichu will first wear their custume. If a person tries to scare Jack and Raichu, both of them will scare the person back. But will it work? Because first they must head to the "Berry Shop", Jena must be inside the shop. But at the entrence, the shadow figure of Jack and Raichu appeares. I think they're ready.

Jack: "Ready Raichu?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Ready."

Jack and Raichu: (walks to the Berry Shop)

This must be a dangerus task.

(Music for Disney: "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare before Christmas)

All, as we know it. Raichu's custume is a devil. He is black and red all over, have back wings, fangs, and a flame on his tail. For Jack's custume, he's like a half zombie, half skeleton. I mean, he looks like a real Zombie. Skeleton Bones on his right, and his Zombie form on his left. His zombie has wounded neck and wrist. Plus his zombie clothing has been torn and has skeleton and blood. He's like a walking living dead.

Raichu: "Well...this looks, too easy."

Jack: "Do not worry, we will make it soon."

There, up ahead saids "Berry Shop", that must be the place.

Jack and Raichu: (hidden in the shadows, whisper to each other)

Jack: "Okay, listen." (spotted a person that is owner) "Their is a person right there. All we got to do, is act like monsters. Raichu, your suited as a devil. And I am like a real Zombie."

Raichu: "Are you sure? What if he is not scared? Or won't leave?"

Jack: "Pretend we will attack him." (pulls out fake blood, and puts it on his teeth) "Their. When I act like I am biting him, he will believe he is hurt." (looks at Raichu) "Ready?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Ready."

Jack: (looks at the owner) "I will go first."

I do not think this person will be easy to be afraid. That person might be, either Jena's father, a brother, or a cousion? He looks like a person with golden brown hair, green eyes, wearing as white sweater with blue jeans.and hiking boots. His pok'e ball are kept on his belt that goes around his waist, and his hair is shoulder length. His height is 5'7. And Jack's height is 4'5. I hope Jack knows what's he doing. That person is minding his own buissness.

: (looked up from his book) "may i help you?"

Sorry folks, Crystal Region Language. And that person, is a zombie. It seems that Jack has a plan.

Jack: (acts like a real zombie, walks closer to Jeff) "Uggggghh. Huuuugh."

Um, owner, something! That zombie will attack soon.

:(stands behind the desk staring at the zombie) "uh...the grave yard that away!"

The owner is pointing out of the door. But um, owner...this zombie is not looking for the grave yard. It's, "Graveyard." Fix your words. And second, Look Out! Because he'll might..

Zombie: (charges towards the owner, attacks)

(Fade in)

Too late. I think Jack doesn't understand that owner is not afraid.

Jeff: (gets out of the way by running to his left) "Watch it!" (stood there takeing it) "you know if that Jack

kid jena's out back!"

He points to the back door.

(Inside the Berry Shop

Yo-Yo Man: (calls Jeff)

I forgot that Yo-Yo Man is inside, along with Jena. Yo-Yo Man: "Just, just get inside! I'll handle this."

Jeff: (signed deeply) "Hood luck with that!" (Then goes inside.)

Here comes the Zombie!

Zombie: (burst through the door)

Untill thier's a surprise. The pok'emon is known as Devil Raichu. It appeared right behind the zombie. It has red and black body all over, bat wings, fangs, and his tail is on fire as blue.

Devil Raichu: "Surprise! I see you met my Zombie friend. Now," (commands his zombie) "Kill Them!"

Zombie: (comes closer to Yo-Yo Man) "Uuuggghhhh."

Yo-Yo Man: (slaps the zombie on the head, with two fingures.)

SMACK!

Zombie: (speaks, pain on his head, puts his hand on his head) "Ow! Yo-Yo Man!"

Wait a mintue. That zombie can talk?

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack. I knew it. One more thing. You have to learn to only pick one." (slaps Jack on the head again)

Smack!

Jack: "Eh!"

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing. You need to put better makeup. I suppose why do you have to use gray."

Well, what a surprise. It was Jack and Raichu the whole time.

Jeff: (shaking his fist at him) "Your so dead!"

Why doesn't the Crystal Region act their language right. It's like the narator always end up messing things up.

Jena: (behind him) "Jack welcome to our shop."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Jack: "Well, do we have a choice? Either we be afraid of Jeff and he is an easy person to defeat,"

Raichu: (goes next) "Or we should be happy to see Jena."

Yo-Yo Man: "You should about Jeff about to kill you, and both Jena and Jeff messed up their language because the narrator of "Light's Path" has a slow computer." (talks to the narrator from "Light's Path") "Isn't that right? You have a slow computer."

Narrator from "Light's Path": "yeah, whatever?

Jeff: (wanting to kill Jack) "I'm not scared of anything!"

Jack: (looks at Jeff) "Well, if you are not scared of anything," (pulls his sword and shield out, wanting to fight Jeff) "Let us see what you got! (brave) "You should realize I am a fighter. And I am not afraid to use this!"

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jena) "Tell me, are Jack and Jeff always like this? Because I might do something."

Jena: (looking at YoYo-Man ) "don't ask me its the first time i seen jeff this way dad."

Jeff: (stood there not impressed) "sorry i don't for sport or to prove my self to some kid!"

Jack: (shock, mad at Jeff) "KID! You are not allowed to call me this "Kid" You speak of! You can only say my name, "Jack!"

I think this is where it gets ugly. Yo-Yo Man, do something. It's going to be a fight.

Yo-Yo Man: (pounds Jack and Jeff on the head)

Pow! Pow!

Jack: (has a big lump on his head, rubbing it) "Ow, that hurts."

Ouch, but I wonder if Jeff felt one too?

Jeff: (standing there with a big lump on his head) "thanks for the help father."

Jena then rushed into the shop trying to a ice pack. That would mean that the ice pack will cure their lumps. Or, it should be, trying to get an ice pack for Jeff.

Yo-Yo Man: "No more fighting. You two desirve it for arguing. I have heard that Mai-shin is dead. I wanted to go see her, tommorow." (looks at Jeff) "My son," (intruduces Jack and Raichu) "I want you to meet a Danto person and his pok'emon. This is Jack. He is the boy that looks like Ash Ketchum. And his partner is Raichu."

Jack: (looks at Jeff with a smile, but still in pain) "Honor."

Raichu: (looks at Jeff, waves hello) "Hi. I am Raichu."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, I want you to meet my son. His name is Jeff. You did hear that Jena is my daughter."

Jack: (confuse) "Their is a question. How do you spell 'Jena' with two 'n's?"

Jeff: (wanting to pound jack but can't) "glad to meet you kid." (thinking) "we spell jena's name with one 'n'."

Jack: (looking a bit mad at Jeff) "Will you stop calling me kid?" ("Ahem") (release his arm, wanted to shake Jeff's hand) "It is an honor." (smiles, his eyes closes)

Raichu: (ask a question to Jack, whispers) "Jack, are you sure we can trust him? He is a mad person, and really hates Danto people."

Jack: (looks at Raichu, not worried) "Do not worry. He will give us as company."

Jeff: (handing back his angry) "great the guest room is in the back up the stair behind the red curtain."

Jena then comes out the back with a ice pack for the both of them.

Jack: (takes an ice pack, puts it on his head) "Thank you."

Raichu: "So, what now?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the window) "It seems that their is rain outside. I'm afraid Jack and Raichu will have to stay here to spend the night." (turn his head towards Jack) "Jack, did you hear what Jeff said?"

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Head up stairs that is behind the red curtains. You will find four doors. The Guest Room is the red door."

Jena: (add something else, smiles) "Oh!" (close her eyes) "I almost forgot, watch out for Gastly!"

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "Gastly?"

Jeff: (answered to Jeff) "My pok'emon. One of my favorites. His only thing, is to eat talking pok'emon."

Raichu: (shock and mad) "! Hey! That is not funny!"

Jeff: (points to the curtians) "Then move it."

Jack: (goes to the other way)

Yo-Yo Man: (tells Jack that's not the door) "Um, kitchen. The curtian is," (points to the red curtian) "That way."

Jack: (goes to the curtians)

Raichu: (follows Jack) "Hey! Wait for me!"

So, Jack and Raichu head up stairs and found four doors. Two on the left is pink and blue. And on the other side is red and black. That red door must be the guest room.

Jack: (walks to the red door, about to open it, but stops)

Jena:(yelled) "stop you two!"

Pikata: (sending out thunder bolt) "Pika-ta!"

Raichu: (turn towards Pikata, advoid it) "Whao!" (yells at Pikata) "Hey! What was that for!"

Jack: (turn towards Jena) "Jena! What do you want?"

Jena: (walking toward him) "sorry about jeff early and yoyo man before."

Pikata:(jumps on her shoulder) "pikata!"

Jack: "It is alright." (thinks positive) "I am sure Jeff did not mean too."

Raichu: (looks at Jena) "Yeah, if Jeff keeps calling Jack that you-know-what, then Jack would of challange him to a battle."

Jack: (looks down, thinking negative about Jeff) "Although, I didn't get my chance." (looks at Jena, looking positive) "But, I will need to sleep." (opens the door)

I think a hero will desirve a rest from the trip. But do you thinkg Jack has enough? Because he did battled against the Wolves.

Jack: "I will be sleeping."

Raichu: "By now. Say nighty night."

Jack: (enters, speaks Mario) "Good e-night." (closed the door)

jena: (agrees) "okay." (leaves along with her Pikata)

Pikata: (leaves)

And so, Jack and Raichu continue their slumber to continue the area. But untill the next episode, they will get their chance to explore around Dok Island, or perhaps the Danto Region call it, Evil Region. I don't like it, so see you untill episode 61. I got to complete it before episode 63 and he ends up at Misty Theme Park.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu finaly reach to Dok Island. This episode will be changed, detirmine about the facts that Jean's computer is to slow.

-Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Arcaine already earn EXP.

-Jack and Raichu encounter Jeff, and I do believe that Jack really hates Jeff for calling Jack You-Know-What?


	61. Chapter 61

Pok'emon: Hero Quest!

Episode 61

Return to Clock Town

(Night of Dark Town)

It still evening time, Jack and Raichu finaly owaken from their slumber. It's time that they go explore a bit on Dark Town on Dok Island. The whole place is still cover in darkness. No wonder they're called, "Dark Town", because it's full of darkness. That explains why Danto and Orre hate the Crystal Region, it's like they wanted light.

This is where Jack finaly wakes up from his sleep. "Yawn!" That must be him. He must be sleeping all this time. Around the room is still the guest room. His cap is on the coat hanger. Don't worry, he'll get it. "I wonder, why would this region still be covered in darkness? Who woke me up?"

Sudden, a voice out of no wheres came and approch infront of Jack. "I did." Said a mysterius voice. That person is, Mewtwo. Jack's guider a long time before he try to destory Jack.

"Mewtwo?" asked Jack, "What is the meaning of this?" Poor Jack, he's still sleepy. And Raichu is still asleep. Wow! I'm good at this.

(Inside the Living Room)

Jack and Raichu have reach down stairs just to do some of the mission. It looks a though Mewtwo wanted to tell Jack something. But how can they see through the dark? Easy, Mewtwo set a candle just to make the room a bit bright. It seems that Jack will understand what is going on.

Mewtwo tells Jack, "It seems that you entered Dok Island without me." His arms are closed. "Do you really thing that you would go to Dok Island without me? You should know that I am your Guider. And it's against my policy to seperate the team. I know that. But listen, do you remember the water spirit? 'Jabun?"

Jack is surprised. Who would ever know about Jabun the Water Spirit.

"Jabun is still out there somewhere in your region." Mewtwo kept going on. "He really must be important about the seas. But I fear that Team Aqua is up to something." Do you remember Team Aqua? Their the ones who try to capture Kyogre and use it to take over the world. But Jack and Raichu escape with it. So Kyoger is safe at Black City on a huge lake. "Listen, I need you and your Raichu to go and invesigate Team Aqua. They're ploting something. I know it, because they are on this island. Jabun is still safe. Would you like to guess where Jabun is hiding?"

Does Jack have a choice? Jack nodded, "Sure Master."

"On that town," I'm not going to love this. Mewtwo added, "On 'Clock Town'."

Jack was surprised and gasp about Jabun at his hometown! That's imposible! "That is imposible, how can Jabun hid in my hometown?" Asked Jack.

"Because," said Mewtwo, "I sensed it. You must hurry, because if not, Team Aqua will have the pearl before we do. It's called, the 'Water Sphere'. Jack, you need to hurry. I'll go with you just incase."

So Jack agrees and decide to wake up Raichu. But this is a long trip. How can Jack get to Clock Town and back to Dok Island without Jena noticing that Jack and Raichu are gone? This is a tricky challange. Outside of the Berry Shop, Jack and Raichu must seek out where Team Aqua is. Their Submarine has parked near the port, and they must be located at the Bomb Shop. When Jack and Raichu reach to the door, a person shouted like a pirate!

"Get out of here, you scurby dog!" That must of mean that someone is robbing the Bomb Shop. Their is a passage to the back of the Bomb Shop. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder and starts to hang on. As for Jack, a ledge will lead to the back, so Jack sidewalks slowly to the ledge, next goes up the vines. Their is a hole, Jack crawls through by crawling. Then goes inside the Bomb Shop.

(Inside the Bomb Shop)

"Mmmmm!" That's odd. Who made that sound? Unless it's the victum. Of course, the owner of the shop. He's been captured by pirates. Jack and Raichu crawls out of the hole, and then spys down over the platform. It is Team Aqua! They tied up the owner of the shop. Along with Team Aqua is Crawdaunt. These pok'emon are red like crabs and have stars on their head. But their both water and dark. Team Aqua must be stealing bombs for something.

One of them has spoken. That must be the leader, and that leader has red hair, and she's beautful. All of Team Aqua are blue suited. "Shut up you fool." Said the leader, "Don't worry. All we ever wanted was your bombs." Then she looked at her crew. "All status?"

"Non." Said the first Aqua Member. He's a man. "These people from Dok Island are not nice. You see, all they talk about is always going to the darkness."

"Well, it is true." Said another who is a woman. "You see, this place looks pretty easy to take over. Not even the pafetic fool who owns the berry shop can stand a chance against me."

They must be talking about Jeff. This is wrong. The Leader said, "Because that Jeff person always talk about is ghost." Oh, that's the reason why Jack hated Jeff. Jeff is a ghost person, like he's dead. That explains why Jeff is not afraid of haunted stuff. I wonder what will happen if Jeff met Vincent.

"Even that Jack person." Said the woman aqua member. "I can't believe he's gone, along with her trusty pikachu." They must be talken about that part where Jack and Pikachu escape with Kyogre. "He was the best fighter ever. But going to his hometown, I feel sorry."

The aqua member who is a man said, "What? Don't tell me you have a thing about him!" Ooh, I guess that aqua girl wanted Jack in her arms. "Why would you do that?"

"Shush! You don't understand. When we're about his hometown, it reminds me of him. Why, if you, and your woman get married, then you two have a son. That acts like Jack and Pikachu. He would become the greatest Aqua Member ever."

"Ugh!" Whoops, the aqua member that man must be blushing and embarresed. "Shut up you. We don't want the maddum to hear about this." Then her turn towards her. Another member. "Are you listening about this person?"

Ooh, I don't want to be on her bad side. "Quit your blubbering." She said. "Can't you see that all you talk about is getting married by me? You are the most pafetic person I know."

"Um, maddum? Why do we have to leave?" He said.

"Because," she said, "I don't want you land lovers go around the place. I know about Jack and Pikachu before he became the Aqua Member. Because we have to leave early, and I mean early!"

Then the aqua member man was shocked. "Huuuuh! But madem, don't you see. We can't leave untill we fill our bellys! We can't leave with an empty stomach!"

"Just shut up!" She said. "I want you all know, about the treasure." But when she look up at the platform, she almost spotted Jack! Jack and Raichu hidded without the aqua girl noticing. Then she had an idea and about to leave. She talks smoothly. "Okay, have it your way." Then she heads out the door. "We will eat and have our naps here on Dok Island. No sluching!" She went out the door.

Everyone said, "Captian! Team Aqua!"

That's where an aqua member who is a woman is chatting with the aqua man, saying about the treasure. "Um, sir?"

"Hmm?" He got the aqua woamn's attention.

"Tell me," she said, "how are we going to get inside, the treasure's place?"

"Did you forget!" He said, "We have to blow up the barrier! You might need cannons or atleast us bombs to blow up the barrier." Untill he said to his thought, "_Maybe I should tell her again._" Then he tells her again, "We have to blow it up. You got me? Be we need to watch out for the 'Whirlpool'. Okay?" Then leaves.

"Blow it up, got it!" She said, but I think she dropped something when she left. She dropped a bomb bag, and loads of bomb. Jack and Raichu jump down, and Jack takes the bomb bag with him. So Jack unties the owner of the bomb shop, then Jack and Raichu left and head to the docks.

(Outside, with Mewtwo on the port)

This is going to be a long trip. You see, Mewtwo is waiting for Jack and Raichu's arrival. But you should remember, that Jack must return without Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Jeff know he's gone. Untill Mewtwo spotted Jack and Raichu coming. It seems that inside Jack's bag, is the bomb bag. He's ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Said Mewtwo, "Because We'll have to return back here. We have a time limit. If any of the Crystal People know your gone, then that must of mean time went on. What ever that Aqua Member saying about Jabun, then we have to go back to Clock Town. Jack, Raichu, are you ready?" Jack and Raichu nodded. "Good, now hurry up. I will go with you, incase of danger." Jack release his shark pok'emon known as Sharpedo. But Jack nicknamed is Jaws. Then he gets on Jaws, and Raichu on Jack's right shoulder. As for Mewtwo, he'll fly near Jack, Raichu, and Jaws for any danger. "Here we go." Jaws swims to the Danto Region and heading south to Clock Town.

(At the ocean between the Danto and Crystal.)

Faster Jaws went, this is a stormy night. They finaly it took them pretty long to get to Clock Town. But I wonder, you see, Clock Town keeps track of time, and they know what they're doing. But what's going on, did they set their time back in one hour, or do they forget?

(Reach to Clock Town)

Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo are on port. It seems that it's still stormy night. Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo looks at the skies to see what's going on.

"Do you ever realize that night fall has not ended?" Asked Mewtwo. Well, Jack and Raichu looks at Mewtwo confuse. Mewtwo looks back at Jack and Raichu, and he found out what's going on. "If nightfall doesn't break to sunrise soon, then visiting your hometown won't be so bad. This must be the curse from Valoo. The Spirits choose you, because your important. Don't worry about your Sharpedo. I'll keep an eye on her. You still have enough time left. Although, I have feel that time have stopped." Jack and Raichu nodded, then go through town to go visit their friends and family.

It's time that Jack go see his family. His mother & father. Along with her brother to see. Who knows, Jack might be surprise to see his little brother again. Sooner or later, he'll start his adventures like Jack. They finaly reach to the house. Jack knocked the door, and it opened. It seems that Jack and Raichu are welcomed.

(Inside the Davis House)

What a happy reuniun, well, almost. It seems that Jack's father, Lionel, is worried. He's been stading infront of the fireplace staring at the clock. He has blue hair but seem like he's old. Almost like Erika's, but longer and handsome. He's like a teacher. What is going on? Jack has started talking. "Father?" Lionel then turn towards his son. He seems to be worried about the children. Like his fear that anything happened, he swear he would protect them. But little tears came out.

"Jack, my son." He put his hand on Jack's hat. "Welcome back. I see that you evolve your Pikachu. You rather just stick with it."

"Father, what is the matter?" Jack asked, "Does it have to do with missing me and Eriak?"

"I may be worried about that, but it is not." Said Lionel. "You see, it is your brother." Jack and Raichu are surprised. I forgot, Jack did had a brother before. I wonder what happened? "Go see him." Jack nodd, and he took Raichu along to go upstairs, and went to see his brother.

Bliemmy! Jack and Raichu are shock about his little brother, Zac. Poor Zac is ill in bed from a horrible disease. Jack's mother is worried sick on Zac. Zac is in bed in the covers looking ill. His mother is looking beautiful with blue red hair. She must be worried about Zac. Their is no cure to save Zac. Then she looks at the door, but spotted Jack in surprise."Huh? Jack!"

Jack is nearly happy to see her mother, so she came close to see her.

"It is really surprise that your here." She said, but looks more sad. "But their shall be no happyness." She looks at Zac. "You see."

Jack looks sad at Zac, same with Raichu. "What has happenend?"

"Jack, Zac has become ill when he reach home." She said. "I do not know what happened. I tried everyone thing to save Zac, but nothing worked. It has become worse."

So, Zac was ill when he reach home, but what happen before he become ill? Then Jack has an idea, the decided to give up a remedy, and drops it in Zacs mouth. It may work, but it's missing. Then Jack pulled out a feather, and puts it on Zac's chest. It sank through Zac's chest.

"Uuugh. Uugh." Hurry! Zac's alive! He wakes up, he's cured. Of course, why didn't the Crystal use a Remedy and a Phoenix Down. It can cure when someone has a status changed like say, either poison or covered in darkness. And a Phoenix Down can save someone when a person is Knocked Out. I guess the Crystal Region is so stupid! Zac got up and looks at himself confuse. "Huh? I..I am, alive?" Then he looks on right and spotted Jack in surprise. "Ah? Jack!"

Jack went surprise, "Zac!" And stared to wrap his arms around Zac. He has tears on his eyes. "This is a miracle!" But Jack didn't realize that he's squiezing Zac.

"Um, Jack! Stop squiezing me." He feels like he's being squished.

Then Jack lets go of Zac, feels happy. "Oh, sorry." Zac is back to normal. I'm glad.

"Big Brother," looks at Jack happy. "I am so glad you are alive." But then Zac become a little worried. "But, where is Erika? Is she not with you?"

"Do not worry," said Jack, "she is fine. She is with the others."

For a whew minutes, Jack and Raichu explains the family on a couch with his brother. They enjoy a nice hot soup. It can cure any disease. Although, their mother didn't get a chance to try. I'm sure they can spend some time in the living room. Jack is explaining what is going on his journey, and how he did he get a Raichu. Plus, they encounter a Golden Noctowl.

"So," said Lionel, "this Golden Noctowl you speak of. That belongs to the hero a long time ago. He must of forgoten about the Noctowl. I do believe he can talk, and called you Ash, right?" It seems that he knows about the Golden Noctowl too. Although, it's only from the Johto Region.

"Indeed." Said Jack, "You see, now I have become even more powerful, I still have to get three more badges. I am a visitor, so that way I can continue to search for the 'Water Sphere.' I have heard it can be found here, in Clock Town. And you have told me that the final gymleader is here." He continues to eat his soup. Although, Raichu is just sipping it all the way down untill it becomes empty.

"Of course," said Lionel, "You did say you end up at Dok Island. Well, just hurry up, I do not think you can stay there forever. You need to head to 'Mountain Roman'. It is a mountain, covered with snow."

"That, I shall." Said Jack.

"But," said Zac, "You do have to become more stronger. Because you do remember Owen?"

Jack was puzzled. He looks at Zac, "Owen? You mean the teacher with the spear?"

Zac nodded, "Yep."

"Infact," said the mother, "he is still back at the house from the 'Pok'emon Pride Fair'. He said he met you when you appeared."

Of course, he must of decided to move in at the Fair, but decided to head back to Clock Town. Jack stoop up and said, "Alright! Me and Raichu will go see Owen." Then he looks at everyone. "For all I know, I will continue my journey, as the 'Pok'emon Hero!"

But then Raichu said, "Can we continue eating first?"

(Inside Owen's place.)

Hey! This is the same place Jack been to before. It looks almost like the gym room, except smaller. Owen's room really looks like a gym. Jack and Raichu appeared and spotted a man with orange pants, white beard, and bold. He's trying to perform an attack Jack learned before. But all I ever see is that he's pounding the big fish board.

"Heh! By! Se-ga!" That's all the man ever said. Then he turn towards Jack and Raichu, and he was surprise." Well, if my eyes are correct, this is Jack and Raichu." Hey! Wait a minute! How does he know about Jack and Raichu? Unless, he's Owen! I get it, he's still trying to perform a dodge roll. "You have come this way to visit me, am I corret?" Jack nodded. "Well then, "Owen added, "It seems that the last time I say you, you were still trying to defeat those who get in your way. Although, it seems that your getting stronger from your pok'emon and your cards. But listen, I need a favor. You do see a belt like, right? It is called, the 'Knight's Belt'. Why, I would have one of these, I might be able to teach you the most powerful move, you can learn. Tell me, do you have one?"

He was wondering if Jack seen one, untill Jack pulled something out of his bag, and shows Owen the belt. It's covered with brown all over, and in the front is a symbol of a Hawk. Owen was surprised! "AAGGHH! That's it!" Owen said, "That's it! It's the Knight's Belt." He must be desprid. But their is something wrong. Owen stops the shock, then ask Jack something. "But Jack, you don't have enough."

That was a surprise. Hang on! What does he mean, "Not enough"? Jack only has one. "What do you mean, 'not enough'? This is all I got." Said Jack.

Owen said, "Oh, my apologize Summoner. You see, I was going to tell you that you need to bring me '10' Knight's Belt, but you do not have enough." Imposible! How can Jack get another one? All he ever saw it, was at the inside of a Volcano and opened it from a Treasure! Untill Owen gave Jack a clue, "You see, I discovered it from the Iron Giant. They're big guys with 'Suits of Armor'. I can't risk warriors who's young age can attempt to defeat the Iron Giant. But if you bring me ten of the Knight's Belt, then I might teach you the new move for you. But if the other guardians wanted new moves, tell them to bring ten. You can share the Knight's Belt and put them all together just for a grand total of eighty. Be sure to give be ten each."

Well, that should almost be a leason, but what about getting strong? Here's a question, how do you fight the Iron Giant? Jack asks Owen, "Sir? How do you fight the Iron Giant? He is an intense monster."

But then, Owen explains Jack, "This monster has a Suit of Armor. You know, if I were you, I would use Dark Buster, and a piercing weapon. You see, you can lower his attack and defense. Lighting can only do half of damage. Tell me, do you know about the Parry Attack?" Jack nodded. Owen added, "Then, you can break his armor. Even break his helmet. Besure to survive this, because you must have over a 30 of your health. You, your teammates, and your pok'emon." This Iron Giant might be dangerus. So Jack and his team need to propare themselves incase of a real live Iron Giant.

(Out of Owen's place, going back to the port)

Well, it's time that Jack and Raichu go and find the Water Sphere. Mewtwo was kept on waiting on Jack and Raichu to return. Even it has to do with Owen. Jack and Raichu arrived at the port, Mewtwo and Jaws spotted them. Looks like this is going to be one big adventure.

"Well?" Asked Mewtwo, "How did it go?"

"Brillient." Jack responded, "I have some time with mother and father. And I even get to spend some time with my little brother. I even get to see Owen again."

"And we have to know what an Iron Giant looks like and how it behaives." Said Raichu.

Well, it's almost time, Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack is on Jaws the blue shark known as Sharpedo. "Are you ready?" Said Mewtwo, "Because it's time we get to see Jabun. He is hidden in a secret area. I can feel that he is hidding from Team Aqua. Jack, do you have the bombs? Because if you do, we might have a chance. Let's move." Mewtwo leads Jaws the path, then Jaws follows Mewtwo's trail. Behind Clock Town was a huge wall. And on the wall was a barrier. It seems that Jabun must be hidding inside. But what's worst! Yikes! Their's a Whirlpool!

Jaws saw the whirlpool, become shocked. "Pedo!" She swam away from the whirlpool. Jack was confuse on Jaws. Why wouldn't she do it?

"Hmm? What is the matter?" Asked Jack. Then he looks at the whirlpool. "Oh, now I got my answer. Their is a whirlpool. No wonder we cannot go near it.

Raichu asked, "What now, Jack? We have a problem."

"I...do not know." Jack was surprise to see this. Sooner or later, they will have to open it. Either they have to open it, or leave. Does Jack have a choice? Only one way to find out. And this is Jack's idea, he pulls out the bag, and commands Jaws, "Let us go!"

"Pedo!" So Jaws charges towards the barrier, and the whirlpool try ti suck them in. Jaws it going to swim faster to advoid the middle.

"Ready?" Asked Jack.

"Ready!" Said Raichu. So both Jack and Raichu took bombs out, and throws it towards the barrier. But how much they will keep this up? They will run out of bombs soon. "We got to keep going! We are about to become eaten by a huge whirlpool!" Come on! Keep going! Sudden, one of the barrier broke a piece. That's it! Just keep going.

"Hey!" Said Jack, "It worked, keep going!" That's it! Then another piece broken again, just a few more! Jaws can't keep this up! If Jaws keeps swimming to long, then she will give up and Jack will sink along with Raichu. Come on! Hurry Up! Untill Jack use all three bombs on the plam on his hand. "I hope this work!" He pulls it back, "Aaahhhhhh," Then throws it towards the barrier. "YAAAAGH!" The bombs are thrown, then something happened to the barrier. It's destroyed and reveal a cave. The whirlpool, it's gone!

The whirlpool is finaly gone. Jaws can feel better now. I wonder what's inside. Jaws swims to the cave, then inside.

(Inside a cave)

Whao, look at this place. The whole place is like the room of Kyogre, but except it's covered with water. Jaws stops in the middle of the room. Jack and Raichu are the only ones looking around. Jaws only looks straight. Mewtwo can sense Jabun. "I sense Jabun. He's underwater, I can tell." Jack and Raichu was looking at Mewtwo, then back at the water. Jack uses his Seeing, and found something that is green outlined. It's huge! Then a surprise!

That green outline when out. Then what came out of the water gave Jack and Raichu a big surprise. A huge body that looks like a fish with a light string. Their's no sharp teeth, it's a fish! And almost except that it has like human eyes. That must be Jabun! He must be hidding from Team Aqua the whole time.

"" That must be a Danto Language. Jabun can speak Danto.

"" Said Mewtwo, "" So Mewtwo can speak Danto Language. Jack and Raichu can speak Danto Language.

"" The spoken word came from Jabun.

"" Said Mewtwo.

""

""

"" he then looks at his antenia. "." Then a blue flash appeared out of the antenia. Then it popped out. It started to float over Jack and Raichu. Jack and Raichu stared at the blue sphere. Then Jack takes it, then puts it away. That's all three spheres Jack has. When they are about to leave, Jabun has these finaly words.

""

"." Said Mewtwo.

"" Then Jabun sinks back underwater. Jaws swims out of the cave. It's time that Jack and Raichu head back to Dok Island. Their outside of the cave.

"Jack!" Said Mewtwo. It got Jack, Raichu, and Jaws' attention. "We have a problem. Since that certian person control the time line affect time, and nightfall has broken...Jack, we must get back to Dok Island before Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and Jeff find out you are missing! I fear someone might believe you will make people think you are an imposter that didn't went to Dok Island." The Jaws swims back north to Dok Island. It's still nighttime. Their is no storm, Raichu hangs on to Jack's right shoulder, and Jack hangs on to Jaws. Along, Mewtwo will stay with Jack levatating.

(Arrive at Dok Island)

Oh great, nighttfall has broken, and the sunlight is about to become sunrise. Jack, Raichu, Jaws known as Sharpedo, and Mewtwo have reach to Dok Island, but the problem is that the Officer is potroling Dark Town. Their will be a problem, if Jack gets caught, then they will never get out of Crystal Region, not ever. Plus, Jaws has return back inside the pok'emon before.

"What now?" Asked Jack, "Their is now way to get back to the Berry Shop with these guards around."

"I know." Said Mewtwo, "But I have a plan." Raichu got confuse on Mewtwo.

"How are we suppose to get through?" Raichu asked, "Their are guards around!"

"I have a plan." Said Mewtwo. He said this plan, "I can make the guards forget what they're suppose to do. When I give the signal, you and Raichu run straight to the Berry Shop. But you'll have to go one without me. You will use your force, "Mind Trick", to fool the enemies. Ready?"

Then both Jack and Raichu said, "Ready!" Then Mewtwo release his arm towards one of the guards, he's the only one around, and froze the guard.

Then Mewtwo gave the signal, "GO!" And Jack and Raichu dashed off to the Berry Shop. But still, the guards will still potrol the area. "Hurry! I can't keep this up." Jack and Raichu almost reach to the Berry Shop, but the problem is that their are two guards potroling near the Berry Shop. I wonder, can Jack do two forces of Mind Trick instead of one.

"This is my last time here." Said one of the guards.

"Oh yeah," said the other, "well you should be lucky."

Untill Jack release his hand on one of the guards. That guard said, "Did you feel something?" And it become stunned from the Mind Trick. Then Jack perform another Mind Trick on the other one. Now both of them are stunned from Mind Trick. Jack and Raichu dashed behind the door of the Berry Shop.

(Inside the Berry Shop)

Jack opened the door, then he and Raichu entered the Berry Shop, close the door, locked it, and head to the Guest Room. It's about to become a sunrise. Jack and Raichu head reach to the Guest Room, then Jack opens the door. Both of them entered the room quickly, and Jack had to close the door, and lock it up.

"Hurry!" Yelled Raichu, "It is about to become open soon, and they will find out." Jack puts on his pajamas, then get under the covers on the bed. Raichu goes under the covers on the bed. Whew, that was close.

(Dawn of Dok Island)

It's finaly morning. It seems that their are no potrolers. When Jack woke up, he realize that someone is on the bed. I guess some people like to be with Jack, well, almost. When Jack see who the person is, he said, "Good Morning." And the other one said the same, like a girls voice.

"Good Morning." So the both sleep agian, untill. Jack and the girl woke up, shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" It got Yo-Yo Man and Jeff's attention. Jack jumped out of his bed, and realize it's Jena, the girl who was blind.

"Jena!" Yelled Jeff, "What are you doing in the Guest Room!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said softly. Then she got out of bed, and somehow pulled out a long staff, and accedently swings it over Jack's head. While Jack tries to dodge them. "I'm sorry Jack. I thought you're in my room."

"Hey!" Yelled Jack, "Watch where you-"

Bing! Ouch, that must of hurt.

"Ow! Jena!"

Wham! Bam! Smack! Pow!

"Jena! Stop!" But Jena won't, she kept on blathering about something else untill...

Bing!

"Uugggh." Then Jack was Knocked Out on the bed. Ouch. Untill Jeff and Yo-Yo Man appeared out of the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Jeff.

"Jeff! Yo-Yo Man!" Yelled Jena as she hears Jeff and Yo-Yo Man. "What are you doing in my room!"

"What do you mean, 'your room?" Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is the Guest Room."

"Guest Room," puzzled Jena, "Then, oops." She turn towards Jack. Poor Jack, must be knocked out from Jena's staff.

(In the Living Room)

"I knew it," said Jeff, as he get the Ice Pack, "I should of had a chance. But for my sister," then he throws it to Jack. Poor Jack has bumbs on his head. Jack catch the Ice Pack and puts it on his head.

"I know, but that really hurt." Said Jack, "Listen, I need to know more about this-" Untill the pain effect on Jack's head, "Ow. This Crystal Region."

"Yeah," said Raichu, "you see, we need to know what the Crystal Region is all about."

"Oh, that's easy," said Jena, cheerly, "just head to Dark Town. You'll find a passage that leads to Dark Town, and a passage to Professor Sunflower."

"Um, thank you." Said Jack, "Ow."

I'm sure that Jack will be fine from the damage from Jena. But for now, Jack and Raichu will head to Professor Sunflower's labatory so that they can explore Dok Island more. But this won't be easy, so they need to use something. Like they need a transport. Jack could use an Arcanine.

(Outside, on the back of the Berry Shop)

But do you know what's this? This is like a ranch. "Oh, you didn't know?" Asked Jena.

"Know what?" Puzzled Jack.

"We have Chocobos. These are birds with yellow feathers." Said Jena.

"Is that so? We did encounter one." Said Jack.

"Oh, you did?" Asked Jena, "Well we have Todd to take care of them."

Hang on, who is Todd? Well, this is a confusing question. We'll have to find out for later. But for now, I think Jack, Raichu, and Jena need to spend some bonding together. As for the rest, I have to finish the rest of the episode before it get worst. So, I will continue the episode for later. See you untill Episode 62.

Notes:

-Jack's new mission was to get the Water Sphere from Team Aqua, then succed.

-Jack gets to see Clock Town again. Zac was ill, untill recovered from a Remedy, and a Phoenix Down.

-Jack has some training with Owen, the teacher.

-Jack and Raichu return back to Dok Island without Dok Island noticing.

-Jack discovers Chocobos.

-Does Jeff really hate Jack?


	62. Chapter 62

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 62

Study about Dok Island

When Jena metchen about, "Todd", Jack and Raichu discover about the Chocobos. I think Jena did get the Chocobo before. Look at all the Chocobos. Colors all over. The regular is only the yellow ones. And someone inside the ranch is a person with a pikachu. He looks like he has a red and blue cap, yellow hair as a ponytail, and holding Chain Blades? Who is he? Jack and Raichu have never heard of him.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Chocobo)

Raichu: (on the fence) "So, they are the Chocobos."

Jack: "No wonder."

Jena and Pikata: (looks at Jena and Raichu)

Jena: "And inside the ranch, is Todd."

Jack: "So," (looks at the person, inside the ranch) "That must be Tood."

Tell me, why would he have a suit that is blue jeans, stripe red and blue that goes vertical, and have a vest? He looks like he means something. And only care for the Chocobos.

Jack: (wondering) "Is it okay?"

Jena: "Yeah, only if you ask Jeff to use a card."

Jack: (looks at Jena) "I will be right back." (heads back inside the Berry Shop)

Don't worry, he'll be back. All he need is to check out the Chocobos. Their are diffrent colors. Look at all of them.

Jack: (came back with the card key) "I am back." (infront of Jena) "He needs me just to return it back to him." (opens the lock with a card key) "I just ask, to see if one of them fits me." (opens the gate, enters, the quicklys close the gate, then locks it)

Raichu: (over the fence, follows Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Chocobos)

Jena and Pikata: (watches Jack and Raichu inside the Chocobo Ranch)

They look okay, the Chocobos are minding their own buissness. Just eating the grass, and do what Chocobos always do. It seems that the Green Chocobo get Jack's attention.

Jack: (spotted a Green Chocobo) "Wow, that might be something."

Raichu: (looks at Jack confuse) "What?"

Jack: (points at the Green Chocobo) "That!"

Raichu: (looks at the Green Chocobo) "Ah."

That Green Chocobo is still minding it's own buissness.

Jack and Raichu: (near the Green Chocobo, staring)

Jack: "This one looks fine."

Raichu: "I wonder, does it do anything?"

Although, they need to learn how to tame a Chocobo easy. But this one looks fine. So, if you want the Chocobo to know you, then you want intructions about "Know your Chocobos." Good thing Jack got one before he went to Dok Island. It allows a person to know how to ride a Chocobo without getting it mad.

Jack: (holds the book on right hand, then starts reading it) "Let us see. "First, you need to calmly get on a Chocobo's back." (gets on the Chocbo)

Hey, that was easy. But what's the next?

Jack: (continues reading the book) "Okay, Next, "When the owner is on the the Chocobo, be sure to hold on the strips. Little whip means to walk, whip normal is to run. Pulling the brakes back will cause the Chocobo to stop. When the Chocobo is pulled back that is walking, then the Chocobo will stop without being mad. Warning: Do not let the Chocobo rome wildly!" (sweat-drops) "So, this will be problem."

Or maybe not. I hope Jack knows what he's doing.

Raichu: (jumps first on the Chocobo, then on Jack's right shoulder)

Do you think something will bad happen?

Jack: (gives a command to Raichu) "Raichu,"

Raichu: (got Jack's attention)

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Open the gate, we will give it a try."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "You got it!" (jumps off of Jack, landed on the grass. Heads to the gate, then opens it) "Here goes!"

The gate is open, and what happens to the Green Chocobo? Well, the Green Chocobo spotted the gate open, and it got Chocobo excited!

Green Chocobo: (excited) "Kweeeee!"

Jack: (have a bad feeling about this) "Uh-Oh."

Green Chocobo: (charges towards the gate, about to escape)

Jack: (hangs on, panics) "Oh no! Raichu! Close the Gate! Close the Gate!"

Raichu: (trying to close the gate) "I am trying! But it will not budge!"

Too late! The Chocobo went through, and off wildly, fast!

Jack: (grabbed Raichu's tail)

Raichu: (grabbed on the tail) "Eh?"

Jack: (pulled Raichu, hanging on to Jack)

Raichu: (pulled by Jack) "Whoa! Jack!"

Untill a person that was inside the ranch before closed the gate. Jena and Pikata spotted Jack and Raichu hangs on to the Green Chocobo.

Jena: (calls Jack) "Jack! I forgot that the Green Chocobo is a wildly Chocobo!"

Jack: (still hanging on) "What! Then what is it name!"

Jena and Pikata: (follows the Green Chocobo, but not fast enough)

Jena: "Speedy!"

Oh great, the Green Chocobo has a name! What now? The book said, "Don't let it rome wildly!" But this one is like a mad chocobo.

(At Dark City)

Whoa! This is troubling. This place is still darkness, and well, Dok Island loves the Dark. No wonder Jena is blind, because she wanted Darkness. This City is still like a city. It got the citizen's attention. They spotted Jack and Raichu riding on a Green Chocobo. How embarressing. They're almost at the, Pok'emon Labatory! Oh no! Jena didn't worn Jack about bringing a Chocobo to the lab.

Jack: (has no choice, but pulls the strip back, yells) "STOOOOOPPPP!"

Whoa! That must of stop the Chocobo. It made the Chocobo pretty, mad.

Jack: (felts tired) "Phew. That was close."

Raichu: (looks at the Chocobo) "Um, Jack."

Jack: (looks at Raichu, fine) "Is their a problem?"

Raichu: (looks a little afraid of the Chocobo) "I do not think this Chocobo is, pretty happy."

Jena and Pikata finaly arrive. Although, they got tired from all that running.

Jena: (looks happy) "Ohh, I forgot that he doesn't want to be pulled by another person. Then he gets mad."

Jack: (looks at the Green Chocobo, understanded) "Oh."

Jena is right, that Green Chocobo looks mad. I think it would be a good idea just to calm him down.

Jack: (looks a little frighten from the Green Chocobo) "Oh Zucions." (climbs down slowly) "Okay, easy now."

The Chocobo looks at Jack, seems that he wanted to attack Jack, but Jack went nice and slow.

Jack: (off of the Chocobo) "Okay." (pulls out a piece of grass, feeds the Green Chocobo) "Come on. Have some."

The Green Chocobo takes a sniff, then starts eating the grass on Jack's hand. Of course! Chocobos love Grass! So if you feed them grass, you're fine. That's the reason why! It seems now that the Green Chocobo likes Jack, just a little.

Jack: (calm) "Haah. That is more like it." (pets the Chocobo's head) "Their you go."

Raichu: (looks at Jack, happy) "Jack! You did it!"

Well, then an Unknown person appeares.

: "Excuse me."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the mystery person)

Hey! That's the same one with the Pikachu, except that's the same one who was taken care of the Chocobos. That must be Todd.

Todd: "I see you have found a friend. Although, I do think pulling it hard will make it go mad. But I'm glad you use a Gysahi Grass."

Gysahi Grass allows you to capture a Chocobo easy. When fiends are around, you want to feed the Chocobo first to distract it. When the Fiends are gone, you can capture it, and take it with you. Be sure to take good care of it.

Jack: "So, you knew?"

Todd: "Todd Jameson. Hero Clan."

Jack: (nodd) "Honor." (doing his Hero Pose) "I am Jack Davis! Pok'emon Hero!"

Raichu: (appeares on Jack's right shoulder) "And I am his buddy, Raichu!"

Todd: (looks at Raichu) "A talking Raichu. Have you two met my Pikachu?"

Then a regular Pikachu appeares.

Pikachu: (appeares on Todd's left shoulder) "Pi-Ka!"

Todd: "Well, I'll take the Green Chocobo back."

Jack: (confuse) "Why?" (then figure it out) "Oh, I got it." (looks at the Green Chocobo) "I guess it is time, to return you back." (pulls a leash a little, and decide to give it Todd) "Take good care of Speedy, okay?"

Todd: (takes the leash) "Whatever. Just try not to go crazy on the Green Chocobo, okay?" (takes the Green Chocobo back to the ranch)

And so, Todd, Pikachu, and the Green Chocobo return back to Dark Town to the back of Berry Shop. As for Jack and Raichu, left alone with Jena and Pikata. Although, we do see Pikata eating popcorn. And do you know what Raichu will call Pikata? Raichu will call Pikata, "Chubbyta." But Jack needs information about the Crystal Region.

Jena: "Oh," (points to the Labatory) "And the Beast Lab is right there."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Labatory)

Jack: (looks at Jena) "Thank you." (heads to the Labatory)

And so, Jack and Raichu head to the Labatory. As for Jena and Pikata, they head back to the Berry Shop.

(Inside the Beast Lab)

Jack and Raichu walks inside the room. Whoa, look at the place! It's like a labatory, but huge. This might be a place where a scientist lives. I wonder, where is the scientist. A woman with scientist clothes appeares. She must be a researcher in this place. But I wonder, can she be a researcher about the Crystal.

: "Hi."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the scientist)

She must be a beautiful woman with blond hair, and might be the scientist Jack was looking for.

Scientist: "May I help you?"

Jack: "Well, you see. I am Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero."

Scientist: (surprise) "Ah, you must be the hero from your region. I'm Professor Sunflower."

Professor Sunflower, now wonder she got a cute name. But what's Jack up to?

Jack: (look a little red) "Um, thank you." (normal) "You see, Professor, I am researching about this Crystal, for my Professor."

Sunflower: "Is that so? Well then, what do you want?"

Well, at least some of Dok Island are almost thinking positive.

Jack: "Well, you see. I have questions to ask you." (pulls out a notepad, and a quil)

Sunflower: (smiles) "Sure."

Jack: _(Here goes.) _"Professor, tell me. What is the Crystal, and why is this world covered in Darkness?" (takes note when he hear Professor Sunflower's words)

Sunflower: (answered) "the darkness hides great and powerful secrets of the crystal region that would scary the living day lights out of a outsider."

Jack: "Okay, next question. 'What are Crystal Pok'emon?"

Sunflower: (answered) "there powerful pokemon that can distory a whole city."

Jack: "Here is the final question. 'What does a 'Shrine Madian' do, and why?"

Sunflower: (surprise) "Oh...god, 'Shrine Maidens' are goddess with the power to create or distory the very life they brith and meet."

Jack: "Thank you." (done)

Sunflower: (happy) "My pleasure."

Jack: (puts the notepad, and the quil away) "Well, that should do. They should be head to the Danot Region, for Professor Einstien."

Raichu: "Took you long enough. I felt," (tired, Yawn) "sleepy."

Sudden, a mystery person out of no wheres call in. Like a spoiled brat's voice, like a female.

: "Hey!"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise of a voice) "!"

: "Who's there?"

Jack: (turn towards the stairs, have a bad feeling about this) "Uh-Oh." (looks at Professor Sunflower) "Thank you very much." (leaves)

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack's right shoulder) "Hey! What is going on!"

(Out of the Beast Lab)

Jack: (out of the beast lab, along with Raichu) "Phew, that was close." (infront of the stairs, looks at Raichu)

Raichu: (looks at Raichu) "What is wrong?"

Jack: "I sense, well, a bad person."

Raichu: (looks at the double door) "Uh, Jack."

Jack: (looks at the double door, use the force seeing) "Um," (surprise) "Run?"

Raichu: (agrees, nodd) "Right."

Jack and Raichu: (run away, back to the Berry Shop) "Run Away!"

I had a feeling that someone wants Jack and Raichu out of the lab, and never return. She appeared out of the double doors.

: (yells at Jack and Raichu) "Your not going to get away that easy!" (dances) "Dance of the Arrows!"

Suddenly, arrows out of no wheres appeares and charges towards Jack and Raichu like heat seekers. This could be bad.

Raichu: (looks back, shock of the arrows) "AGH! Jack!"

Jack: (looks behind) "What?" (surprised) "Whoa!"

Isn't their a way to reverse it?

Jack: (has an idea, use the Force: Push)

When Jack use the force, it bounce all the arrows back towards the spoil person.

: (spotted her arrows, stops) "Huh?"

Take that you wicked person.

: "Dang."

Folks, the arrows has shot, then...what? I am so lucky she is alive (I wish she was defeated). Why? Because like every show, whenever arrows are charge at the person, it makes the arrow surround the person near, and the person simple moves his body to advoid the arrows. She's scared from that she will be shot from her arrows. Lucky their was no death scene.

: (safe from damage, but trapped surrounded by arrows)

Jack and Raichu: (still running, out of Dark Town)

Jack: "Let us get out of here!"

Raichu: "See ya!"

(Out of Dark Town, back to the ranch)

Todd: "Really?"

It seems that Jack and Raichu return back to the ranch, well, back to Dark Town. Jack has finally got his answers for Professor Einstien. Back with the Chocobos. Raichu and Todd's Pikachu seems to be doing their buissness. On their owner's shoulder. Jack will discuss with Todd.

Jack: "It is true. That wicked monster tries to attack me and my Raichu with her arrows."

Todd: "Then that means you have trouble with the Ho-Oh Hatter, 'Terry'. She tried to destory the Barry Temple."

Raichu: "Well, at least Jack gave the arrows, a push."

Todd: "How?"

Raichu: "He use his Force to reflect the arrows back."

: "Well,"

Jack, Raichu, Todd, and Pikachu: (turn towards the person who said it)

It's a boy, hey! It's Jeff.

Jeff: "Congrats kid."

Jack: (look like he wanted to tell Jeff, stop calling him 'kid') "Jeff, do you not stop calling me kid?"

Jeff: "What? It's my word. Crystal people say 'kid' all the time." (really wanted to hurt Jack, but can't) "And second, you do remember the Green Chocobo Todd return?"

This is a surprise. The Green Chocobo seems to like Jack. Speedy is feeling Jack with his head. "Kweee, Kweee."

Jack: (feels Speedy that is the Green Chocobo, turn his head towards Speedy)

Jeff: "It seems that the Green Chocobo likes you."

Jack: "Do you mean?"

Jeff: "That's right, he's yours."

Jack: (surprise) "Really?"

Jeff: "That's right." (heads back to the Berry Shop)

Speedy stops feeling Jack. But what will Jack do, he's about to know more about Chocobo soon. I can't believe Jeff give Speedy to Jack for free. But I do believe their is more good within him. Unless he's not grouchy. Jack needs to repay Jeff for something.

Jack: (calls Jeff) "Jeff!"

Jeff: (stops, looks at Jack) "What?"

Jack: "Is their someway, to repay you for the free chocobo?"

Jeff: "Okay, I want you to, 'Say your sorries from what you did to my sister.' Because for what you did, you made her cry."

Jack: "Where is she?"

Jeff: "What do you think? She's inside the Berry Shop."

Jack: (heads inside the Berry Shop) "Thank you."

Jeff: (talks to Todd) "Tell me, is he stupid?"

Todd: "I don't know."

(Inside the Berry Shop)

Jack: (calls Jena) "Jena! Jennifer Aunti!"

Jack will apologize for what Jack did to her, about leaving her. But how do you say your sorries to a person that is blind? I mean, she did hit Jack on the head in the first place. Although, ditching is not a good thing. The reason why Jack ditch Jena, we because he doesn't want to break the law, 'Never go on a date, or get married from another region. Untill Misma is gone.' Jena appeares out of the stairs.

Jena: (looks happy) "Yes?"

Jack: "Jena, do you remember the Hero Festival?"

Jena: "Yeah, you ditch me!"

Jack: (looks down) "Their is one thing to do."

Well, I know this is disgusting, but we have no choice. This story is about trust, adventure, and honest.

Jack: (wraps his arms around Jena, crying) "Jena!"

Jena: (wrapped by Jack's arm) "Eh?"

Jack: "I am so sorry! For what have I done! I should not have done that to the Shine Maiden. I am a terrible Empire! My mission is to respect people around! Forgive me."

Whao! What a voice!

Jena: (looks happy, decied to forgive Jack) "I'm happy. I'm sorry for hitting you."

Jack: (stands away) "But for now. I have a hard time."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "I was the worst Empire I know."

Jena: "You're not a bad Empire. Why don't you just be sure to stay with me. Okay?"

Does Jack has a choice? Jack needs to save the earth, but promise to keep Jena is his hands. What will Jack do? He has a world to save.

Jack: (accept) "Okay."

Jena: "But, why don't we go see the 'Barry Temple'?"

Jack: (confuse) "Barry Temple?" (surprise) "Wait! The Crystal Religion!"

Well, this is a surprise! Jack and Raichu will get their chance to see Ho-Oh! Barry Temple can't be to far. But it won't be easy to talk to the Rainbow Bird. If Jack has a chance, he might try to talk to Ho-Oh about he is an Empire. Will he get the chance? Find out next on Episode 63. (I'm running out of Episodes. I don't know how I will keep this up.)

Notes:

-Jack gets to see Chocobos, and keeps one for free that is a Green Chocobo, and named "Speedy".

-Jack has his infomation for Professor Einstien. The information about the Crystal Region.

-I do believe that Jack and Raichu almost encounter Terry, the devil.

-Jack and Raichu gets to meet Todd Jameson and his Pikachu.

-Jack finaly apologize Jena for the trouble he caused.


	63. Chapter 63

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 63

Final Meeting

(Inisde the Barry Temple)

Jack: "I am sorry."

Jack has manage to get inside the place without paying. They're inside the place. It's like a Japanesse Tower. This must be the place. Jena is still the Shrine Madien. And it's almost be up for Jack to leave Dok Island, and head to another place. But what does, 'I am sorry', that Jack mean?

Jack: "I have no time. Why not just hurry this up?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "Well," (looks at Jena) "We need to hurry this thing up."

Jena: "I know. But we're inside, aren't we?"

Jack: (nodd) "Of course."

Pikata: (sleeping on Jena's shoulder)

Jena: "What do you expect?"

Jack: "I was hoping for a palace."

Jena: (cheers) "This is a palace!"

Jack: (surprise a little) "Oh."

That's where a mystery person, and her husbun.

Jena: (spotted the woman, and her husbun) "Lala! James!"

I think they're both wearing their Japanesse cloth as a uniform. They must be working for the temple. And I do believe that 'Red', suits them.

James: (intro) "Greetings." (sees Jena and Pikata) "Jena! Welcome."

Jena: "Hi!" (introduces Jack and Raichu) "I-I like you to meet Jack and Raichu."

Jack and Raichu: (looks nerves) "Uh..."

Jack: "Honor."

Raichu: "Hiya."

Lala and James: (surprise at Raichu)

Lala: "That pok'emon talks?"

Jack: "Oh, you did not notice."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Lala and James)

Raichu: "Well, I was born this way."

James: "So, that means you wanted to see Ho-Oh?"

Jack: (nodd) "I sure do."

James: (leads) "Right this way."

Jack: (follows James)

Well, at least James can lead Jack the way to Ho-Oh. Everyone seemed to be staring right behind the bars. It's like a bank line. Everyone is blocked to get near Ho-Oh. It's not real, because it's only his Orb. I wonder, that would mean Jack cannot get near it. Everyone worships Ho-Oh.

Jack: (behind the people, then infront, surprise to see the Orb)

Raichu: (surprise at the orb)

Jack and Raichu: "Whoa. That must be the orb."

Check this out! It's like rainbow colors. It's going crazy like the color of the rainbow. But I can't tell by it's mood. I wonder, can that be the same Ho-Oh, that Jack and Pikachu (even though Pikachu became a Raichu now) saw before? Because Jack does have proof to see the Ho-Oh over the rainbow. Untill this is where it gets everyone's attention.

Jack: (has an idea) "I have an idea." (talks to James) "James."

James: (got Jack's attention) "Hmm?"

Jack: "Is it okay?"

Raichu: (confuse on Jack) "Jack, what are you doing?"

James: "What do you want?"

Jack: "Well, since I am an Empire, I might be able to summen it."

James: "Jack, you're crazy!"

Jack: "Well, I might be able to."

James: "I don't know."

Well, do you want to know what's taking so long. I'll tell you something horrible. You do remember the girl that lives with Professor Sunflower? Well, this is where it gets worst. The girl just appeared, and I do believe that she's evil. Long black pants, black pants, and like she's evil. That must be Terry, Todd was talking about.

James, Lala, Jena, Jack, and Raichu: (turn towards the enterence, spotted Terry)

Terry: (evil) "I knew it! You're still doing this for Ho-Oh!"

Everyone was staring at Terry, because she doesn't believe in Ho-Oh! She can't do that!"

Terry: "I have heard that a person came into the Labatory, and got the infomation for Professor Sunflower! I do believe that person is a traitor!"

What? She didn't mean Jack, right?

James: (interfears) "What are you talking about! Ho-Oh Is Not Traitor!"

Lala: (joins with James) "We worked so hard! If you ever go near this sphere..."

Terry: "And what are you going to do about it?"

James: "Arrest you!"

Terry: (evil laugh) "Hahahahaha! Arrestest! That's a laugh. I don't believe it."

She is evil.

Terry: "And Ho-Oh, doesn't exsist! I don't believe in Ho-Oh! Their is no Ho-Oh! Their will never be Ho-Oh!"

Suddenly! The Rainbow Orb, turned Red! Ho-Oh is real mad. No wonder the Narrator hatted Terry. She's way to evil. Then what's worst! Something is surprising. A white smoke do believe in one person what can show Terry that Ho-Oh is a God! Jena can't do it, because she's a coward. Bentar doesn't do go. Todd only has blades, he might do. James and Lala are a team. Wait! Their is Jack! The white smoke is controling Jack! That means he's possesed!

Terry: (barges to the orb) "Move over!"

James and Lala: (defends the Orb)

James: "We will never allow you!"

Terry: "If you don't move," (dances) "Dance of the Arrows!"

Suddenly, arrows comes out of no wheres, and trap James and Lala on the wall. Everyone fears of Terry. They create a passage for Terry to the orb. But Jack is in the middle, blocking Terry's path.

Terry: (stares at Jack) "You! Kid! Move Over!"

Todd: (calls Jack) "Jack! Get out of there! You'll never make it!"

Jena: (scared of Terry's rage) "Jack! No!"

Terry: (more evil) "Too Late. Say good-bye to your boyfriend!" (dances) "Dance of the Arrows!"

Jack better do something, before their is no Empire.

Jack: (possesed by Ho-Oh, use the force, Push, and deflects the Arrows back at Terry)

Untill! The arrows stopped, and trapped Terry to the feet.

Terry: (looks at her shoes, shocked) "AGH! My Shoes!" (yells at Jack) "You Freak! Do you know how much they cost!"

Ho-Oh: "Do you not respect!"

Whoa! That Ho-Oh is still in Jack's body, like a puppet.

Ho-Oh: "I see you are to evil around the Crystal Region. The Crystal Region respect me. I am Ho-Oh, the god. I am the one who created Suicune, Entei, and Raiaku. Why do you not believe that I do exsist?"

Terry: "Because you're a fake!"

GASP! Everyone was shock!

Ho-Oh: (use's Jack's body, and then use Mind Trick)

I'm so glad their is no violence. Then I have to put it in rated Teen. But this is 9 to up. So their is no fighting.

Terry: (controled by Mind Trick)

Everyone is watching.

Ho-Oh: (gives the words) "Now then Terry, for absolute punishment, you will be sentince to stay away from Jena and her allies. Never to insult her because she's blind, and never to fall inlove with Bentar. I will erase your memories for what you have done. This lovley lady is the Shrine Madien, and you will give her and me respect. Or I will grant you the worst punishment ever. Now, Leave!"

Terry: (controled by Mind Trick, lost her memories, and left the Barry Temple)

Wow! Ho-Oh! You are amazing! When she left, everyone is staring at Ho-Oh (that is inside Jack's body). So now, the white soul has return back to the orb, and it changed to a rainbow agan. As for Jack, he has become weak from all that controling. That really has to waste energy.

Jack: (weak, falls the the ground, but okay)

Jena: "Oh my god."

James: "He can be controled, by Ho-Oh?"

Lala: "Wha-ta-go! Ho-Oh!"

Everyone is clapping for Ho-Oh, and giving their pray! They got their spirit back.

Todd: "Well, what now?"

Jena: "Is Jack okay?"

(Fayth Music)

Jack is resting on the ground. Their is no time. He needs to get back to his journeys. Raichu is trying to wake him up. But their is no waking. So, it seems that Ho-Oh is using his magic of blue stream to bring Jack. I know what this is, "Life". It can bring a party member back.

Jack: (awakens from his slumber) "Hmm, what? What happen?"

Raichu: (explains) "You were possesed, by Ho-Oh."

Jack: (surprise) "!" (gets up, looks at Raichu) "I was, possesed?" (looks at Ho-Oh's orb)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Yeah, he helped by getting rid of Terry."

Jack: (felt his head) "No wonder."

Untill the orb turned yellow.

Jack and Raichu: (surprised) "Ah!"

Jack: (nerves) "Um, hello."

Raichu: (staring at the orb) "That Ho-Oh can talk?"

Jack: "Honor to meet you Ho-Oh. I am Jack." (intruduces Raichu) "And this is Raichu."

Raichu: (saids hello) "Rai-Chu."

Jack: "I have a question. Are you the one, who take control of me?"

The orb just nodded.

Jack: "I see. Why did you maniplulate me?"

The orb turned blue, meaning he's sorry.

Jack: (feels sorry) "Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude."

Raichu: "Well, can you tell us why?"

Then the orb turned red. Yikes!

Jack: (understands what the orb is saying) "I see, Terry try to destory the people. But you possesed me to stop her. I am sure lucky to use the Force."

It turned Purple.

Jack: "I do understand. Thank you."

It turned light red, he must be happy to help.

Jack: "I better go find Yo-Yo Man." (does his pray, then goes search for Yo-Yo Man)

Raichu: (waves bye at the orb)

(In the Funeral)

This must be why Yo-Yo Man must go see his wife. She is, dead. I do believe that Jena did her best for her. I thanks to the Mansion, he didn't get his chance to see her. This seems that thanks to S.W.A.T., who did it Jack, his Teacher (Yo-Yo Man), and his Guardians. That waste alot of time.

Jack and Raichu: (near Yo-Yo Man, looks at Mai-shin, Yo-Yo Man's wife)

I do have no choice, I'm allowed to show a dead body in the scene. This is against my policy. So, I'm just going to show Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man only.

Jack: "So, this is her?"

Yo-Yo Man: "This is my wife."

Jack: "She is beautiful."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's my wife."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Oh." (then back at Mai-Shin)

Raichu: "So, this is how it happened. Thanks to that no good Eggman."

Jack: "Why would he do this?"

Folks, this is a sad story.

Yo-Yo Man: "All he would ever do, is just go after you, but why my wife?"

Jack: (looks down, makes a tear) "I wish, Eggman is punished."

Yo-Yo Man: "Mai-Shin. Forgive me. I was assign to travel with him, as a teacher. But I have forgotten that I was suppose to be with you. So...Forgive me." (looks at Jack) "Are you crying? Cause it is okay."

Jack: "No, it is okay. I am doing this for you. She ever needed, is to rest in peace."

Yo-Yo Man: "We must leave. Do not worry."

So Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man does the pray, for Mai-Shin, but only Yo-Yo Man is the only one leaving.

Jack and Raichu: (watches Yo-Yo Man leave)

But what will Jack and Raichu do?

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Mai-Shin)

Jack: (pulls out a red feather, decied to give it to Mai-Shin) "Here, this is for you. Just is case." (leaves, along with Raichu)

I do believe that Jack and Raichu did something nice. But it feels like Jack has a step mother like Mai-Shin. But that was weird. I guess Jack is just showing respect to the Crystal Region.

(Outside of Dok Island)

I do believe that Jack's and Raichu's time to be with Dok Island is over. Someone seems been assign to go get Jack and Raichu. But I wonder, why? Wait? Is that Trey? He must be here to get Jack and Raichu to return. But this is where Officer Jenny stops Trey's trail.

Officer Jenny: (spotted Trey) "Huh?" (stops Trey) "Stop right there!"

It seems, like always, they're not allowed to enter, unless they have a pass.

Trey: "You're not going to let a person through? That's not polite."

Officer Jenny: "Well, I'm not allow a person to ge through without a pass."

Trey: (serious) "So ma' em, either we can do this, the Easy Way, or the Hard Way."

Officer Jenny: "What's the Easy way?"

Trey: "You can move out of the way."

Officer: "And the hard way?"

Trey: "...I remember, I'll show you who you're messing with."

Ooooh, this is a threat. That makes Officer Jenny, scared. I guess Trey learns a Final Fantasy Move, "Treaten". It makes an enemy scared and frozen. It got Officer Jenny frozen for good.

Trey: (passed Officer Jenny, goes straight to the Dark Forest) "Thank you."

I do believe that he has some followers. Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Amy, and...Hey! Where's Vincent?

Tamer: (pass Officer Jenny) "Not again." (follows Trey)

Well, this will be a surprise, that almost some of the trees are being chopped down.

Trey: (chopping the trees down) "Wait? You came the join?"

Tamer: "Dude, I have come to make sure you won't make any mistakes."

(At the Berry Shop)

It seems that Trey wanted to return to the journey, right now. And their is Jeff, busy working on the shop. He's getting paid easy. That would mean that Jeff is about to have enough for the funeral, and enough to pay for Jena's opperation. Trey appeared, and Jeff is still mean.

Jeff: (spotted Trey) "Can I help you?"

Trey: (talks to Jeff) "Yeah, I'm here to go get Jack."

Jeff: "Oh, if you're talking about the boy who is with Jena, he's in the back."

Trey: "Well, it seems that, 'You don't like him'."

Jeff: (explains) "No, the reason is because it's his fault for leaving Jena back."

Trey: "And your point?"

Jeff: "Look, I'm just saying, that he needs to be with Jena more offen."

Trey: "Well, that would mean, you hate Jack."

Jeff: "Well, duh. Because he ditch Jena."

Trey: "First off, he's a hero. The reason, is because,"

Trey and Jeff: (said it together) "Jack needs to save the world."

Jeff: (gets it) "I know that. But he needs to be with Jena, then just to save the world."

Trey: "So, you won't let him save the world?"

Jeff: "No, I'm just saying, he needs to spend and have more attention to Jena." (intruduces his Gastly) "And did ever met my Gastly."

The smoke pok'emon appeares out of no wheres. It has no hands, no legs, but only purple smoke on it's head. I'm sure it can fly.

Gaslty: "Hello. I'm Gastly."

Trey: (looks at Gastly) "Hello."

Jeff: "Did you forget he can eat talking pok'emon?"

Trey: (looks at Jeff) "Now it's my turn." (release his hand)

Jeff: (was about to punch Trey, but looks at the hand) "?"

Trey: "What? I wanted to shake your hand."

Jeff: (shakes hand with Trey) "How nice of you."

Trey: (still holding Jeff's hand) "Oh, and one more thing."

This is a trick.

Trey: (slams Jeff straight to the ground)

BOOM! It seems that Jeff has been tricked easy. Plus Gastly is scared. It seems that Trey created a hole on the ground. Just a little. I am guessing, that Trey is really strong Attack.

Jeff: (gets up slowly) "Ugh. I'm okay. I'm okay."

That's where Jack and Raichu appeares.

Jack and Raichu: (was walking, but then stopped and surprise to see Trey and Tamer)

Jack: "Tamer! Trey!"

Raichu: "This is exciting!"

Tamer: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu!"

Jack and Raichu: (infront of Tamer, looks at him)

Jack: "Tell me, is," (was looking at Jeff, but spotted Trey) "Oh." (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "Jack, Raichu, it is time."

Jack: (confuse) "Time?"

Trey: (looks at Jack) "This is where, it is time to go."

Jack: (confuse on Trey) "Go?"

Tamer: "To 'Misty Theme Park'."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "!"

Tamer: "Well, we better go."

Jack: (nodd) "Okay."

So, Tamer, Trey, Jack, and Raichu leaves to the port. The girls are on board. Vincent arrives.

Vincent: (arrives as a bat, then back to normal)

Yeesh! I don't think Vincent is fine.

Vincent: (looks dizzy) "Aaaaah. Ahhh, she likes me."

Jack: (spotted Vincent) "Um, Vincent. What were you doing?"

Vincent: (spotted Jack, no longer dizzy) "Huh?" (acts like a handsom man) "I was busy with Jena. Oh yes, if only I can marry her. But," (looks sad) "She didn't wanted to marry. She loves you better."

Jack: (shocked) "!" (complains) "But why?"

Vincent: (can't tell why) "Well...I told her she can come to the Danto Region, and first go see Misty Theme Park."

Jack: (looks down) "Oh Zucions."

Vincent and Jack: (gets on board)

Okay, everyone is on board.

Tamer: (calls the captain) "Okay, all set for sail!"

The captain has started the ship, and it's time that they head to Misty Theme Park. It seems that Vincent left a message to Jena that she can come to Misty Theme Park, and come to the Danto Region. But I wonder, does Jena know that she needs to take care of buissness, like getting her stuff and her friends ready? You'll find out next time, on Episode 64.

Notes:

-Jack gets to meet the Barry Temple, and see the great Ho-Oh. He can speak to the god.

-Jack was possesed by Ho-Oh, and defeat Terry.

-Jack and Raichu is with Yo-Yo Man, and sees Mai-Shin.

-It's time Jack and Raichu leave. Wait! Where's Yo-Yo Man?

Yo-Yo Man: (on board) "What? I'm right here. Inside the ship. Medetating."

Sorry.


	64. Chapter 64

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 64

Arrival to the Theme Park

(Inside the Ship)

Now that, that's over with, it's time that Jack and his party members enter Misty Theme Park. Everyone is ready to go. Tamer said that Misty Theme Park is up in the skies. Their are no supports. It just that, it stays up there, and their are no wings. How our heroes going to get up there? The answer, you need to fly. But the problem, how do you fly up there?

Jack: (ask a question) "Excuse me, Tamer."

Tamer: (got Jack's attention, he's busy with something) "What Jack?"

Jack: "I was wondering. This Misty Theme Park you speak of? How do we get up there?"

Tamer: "Easy, this ship is not an ordanary ship. It's a 'Flying Ship.'"

Untill the ship has wings, and it created a passage, like a stream of river going upward. The ship followed the passage, like it's flying.

Jack: (confuse) "And the 'Atmoshere?'"

Tamer: "They have air. Now go to sleep, you need to rest from all that Dok Island."

Jack: (nodd) "Okay." (heads inside the bridge, and heads to the Aurochs' room.)

Time for a nice nap.

(Good Night Music Final Fantasy 7)

(Nighttime)

Jack and his team, had just stayed up, why? Thanks to Amy. But their is no need to hurry. It takes time to get up to Misty Theme Park. Jack and Raichu are sleeping inside the Aurochs' room. The trip, takes place up above the skies. This Misty Theme Park has 20 KM (kilimeters). This is one highest place ever.

(Inside the Aurochs' room)

Well, at least Jack and Raichu are sleeping.

Jack: (wakes) "(Yawn)" "Ha."

Raichu: (wakes) "(YAWN)" Haahhh." (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (stands, and exit out of the room)

(Outside)

Jack: (walks outside, looks around)

This seems that it's time to go around the place before going to Misty Theme Park. Their are places to look for, like find Erika for an example. Vincent is busy to stay up on the mast (because he can stay up there without falling). Trey is just slouching around. I think Jack knows where Erika is. She's with, oh no. She must be stuck with the Lucas. They must be the meanest team to make fun of the Aurochs.

Jack: (walks up to the Lucas)

Luca Leader: (chats with his team) "Did you hear? She must be a, 'White Mage'."

That was mean.

Luca Team Memeber: (chatting with his captian) "Yeah right."

Okay, now it made Jack mad.

Jack: (mad)

Erika: (talks to the Lucas) "Well, I must go."

Luca Leader: "Go? I don't think so. Because you'll be with us, untill you make the Aurochs lose."

Jack: (yelled at the Lucas) "Are you deaf! She said 'Move!'."

Lucas: (turn towards Jack)

Whao. I guess Jack doesn't like cheaters.

Luca Leader: (smirks at Jack) "Well Well Well. If it isn't the pip squeak who try to make to stand up for the Aurochs. What brings yourself here?"

I'm sure, that was a threat.

Jack: "What are you doing with my sister?"

Luca Leader: "Don't you see, we are making a blackmailing, just to make the Auroch lose to make us win."

Raichu: (interfeared) "I knew you were cheaters!"

That made the Lucas smirk at Jack, like an evil look.

Luca Leader: "And what are you, ganna do about it. Your only just, one person."

Jack: (points behind him) "Just leave."

Luca Leader: "Fine." (threats Jack, by pushing him with a finger) "But never, mess with the Luca. Because, the Luca always win."

Luca Team: (leaves, head to their room, laughing) "Hahahahahahaha. Ahahahahahaha."

Jack and Raichu: (mean look at the Luca Team)

Jack: "Sooner or later, I will defeat you. Show you who will win."

Erika: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Jack? Raichu?"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Erika)

Erika: "What was that for?"

Jack: "Well, they were trying, to force the Aurochs, to loose. You know I hate cheaters."

Erika: "But they were mean. They never respect the temple. I wish someone could show them respect."

Jack: (looks at the front) "And I am the only one who can show them." (walks to the left side)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

I'm sure I wasn't Jack. Remember the jedi rules, never give in your anger. Anger will cause a jedi to the dark side. As Jack and Raichu went to the left side of the ship, heading to the tip, two voices came from the stop. Jack and Raichu stops, and hears what's going on. Good thing their's the stairs on their right.

: (sound like a woman) "You know that he's dead."

Jack and Raichu: (got someone's attention, looks up at the platform)

Wait? Is that Seem? Up on the platform, is wearing a black dress, and black lips. She seems that...That is Seem! She does look like Lulu from Final Fantasy 10.

Tamer: (talks to Seem) "I know. It has been long, since he never said about what will he do up against Akoo."

Seem: "I know, but it's to risky for you to fight Akoo."

Tamer: "Well, why don't we just discuss about something else?"

Seem: "Since you put it that away, how about that boy?"

Tamer: (scratches his head) "Jack?"

Seem: "Yes. Jack."

Tamer: "Why would you want to talk about him? He's a good kid, who wanted adventure."

Seem: "Why would you make him a summoner?"

Tamer: (turns away) "Because it's his dream to be one."

Seem: "A dream, to be a fool. Tamer, you have made a mistake."

Tamer: "I know," (looks down) "but a promise is a promise. I'm a guardian now."

Seem: "For fill his destany. I do believe, that you will become a great guardian someday. Even make your father proud."

Tamer: "Father..." (sits down, pounds the platform with his fist) "Darn! Akoo Killed my father! Their's no posible way to bring him back. But I will seek vengence for his death."

Wow, I didn't know Tamer cared for his father's death. Ever since Akoo killed the crusaders, including Tamer's father, meaning that he will take his revenge. But, become a good guardian, is very important. It takes a responsiblity to train very hard. But their almost to Misty Theme Park. Jack and Raichu is at the front of the deck, and found a Blitzball on the ground.

Jack and Raichu: (infront of the blitzball, stares at it on the ground)

(This is a relence of Jack's past)

Jack was 5 years ago. He ever wanted to do, is play Blitzball. But his dream fails, because they wanted him on the team. Only the ages of 9 to adult can play. Not old people, because they can drown easily. But everytime young Jack tries to kick the blitzball, it fails. This is a worse memory I saw. Untill Jack's rival, Peter, shows up, and acts like he's the best.

Peter: (acts like a show-off, to young Jack) "You can't it."

Both of Jack's memory is young Jack and young Peter. Peter's moves it to good. First punches it, the blitz comes back, second is another punch, the blitz has comeback like a boomrang, but goes up, then Peter jumps high spining like a tornado, and final kicks the ball. The blitzball was blasted faster. It's a good shot.

Peter: (landed) "Face it, you are worthless."

(Back to Jack)

But everyone time Jack tries to get it right, he ends up falling on the ground. Raichu is a perfect parnter to act like the blitzball is hitting the opponents, by using his tail to whip it back. First, you need to punch, then punch again, jump up, and kick it towards the goal. This is the hardess.

Jack: (on the ground, gets on his legs, ready to try again)

All seems to fail, his memory haunts Jack, like a distracter.

Mini-Game: Memory Away

Jack's memory haunts him about a Blitzball game. Get rid all of the haunted Memories by using your control stick. If you see a taunt, move your control stick towards it, then press A. If you get the memories gone forever, then a new move is yours. Becarful, the memory taunt will be in the middle. Why don't we practice first.

Move: Upright-A, Middle-A, Down-A, Left-A.

If you don't get all of the memories out of Jack's head, then I don't know what will happen? One more practice. This one is long.

Move: Down-A, Downleft-A, Left-A, Upleft-A, Up-A, Upright-A, Right-A, Downright-A, Middle-A.

You got it? Here it comes...Begin.

Jack: (begins the Blitzshot)

Memory Peter: (haunts Jack) "You can't do it!" You can't do it! I'm the best! Ahahahaha! You won't bet me you can do it!"

Come on! This is a mini-game! Not become stupid.

Jack: (performs the second part)

Memory Peter: "I'm the real hero! I can do whatever I want! Jena patray you! She's not your friend! All of your guardians are useless!"

Oh great, now he's making fun of Jack's friends and his guardians.

Jack: (performs the final shot)

Memory Peter: "What's the matter? Don't you want to win? You're worthless!" (screams) "NOOOOO!"

Jack: (spins around in a cycle, kicks a powerful shot without failing) "BLAST AWAY!"

Perfect! The blitzball has been shot, and went forward and up fast. Raichu ducked for cover.

Jack: (landed, stares at the blitzball)

Check that out.

Jack: (smiles, laughs a little) "HA ha ha. Ha ha." (impressed) "The best, huh? Who is the best now?"

That's not all he's done. The Aurochs are behind Jack, staring at the blitzball he's done.

Jack: (confuse) "Huh?" (turns behind, surprised at the Aurochs) "Whoa."

Aurochs: (stares deeply at the blitzball, that was shot before) "Oohh."

Tamer: (ask Jack a question) "Jack, could you show us that move, one more time?"

Jack: (scratches his head) "Well...I do not have a,"

The blitzball came back, and Jack cought it.

Jack: (surprise, cought the blitzball) "Oh." (commands Raichu to be do it one more time, and punches the blitzball towards Raichu)

When the shot was over, Jack and Raichu realize that they spotted Erika and Maganium. They were watching Jack perform the shot. And Raichu was helping. The Aurochs are busy to train. But for Jack and and Raichu, they will have a chat about the shot. I wonder, does it have to do, with Erika's past?

Jack and Raichu: (walks straight to Erika and Maganium)

Jack: "Erika?"

Jack and Raichu: (stops infront of Erika and Maganium)

Erika: "So, you do play blitzball?" (happy, closed her eyes) "You sure surprise me."

Jack: "Right. So what is this?"

Erika: "Jack, you didn't realize." (open her eyes, explains it to Jack) "You know that show you did?"

Jack: (nodd)

Erika: "Well, you did remember, Peter?"

Jack: (looks mad, when hears that word) "I sure do."

Erika: "Well, he always do that shot alot of times. I tried to do it, and I always end up failing. When you were gone, passing alot of years, I was the only one, trying to perform Peter's shot. It's like he calls it, the 'Blitzer Shot.'"

Jack: (looks normal) "Is that so?"

Just as Jack and Erika chat, a blitzball tapped on Jack's ankle. It got Jack's attention, and he looks at Tamer.

Tamer: (calls Jack) "Hey! Show us that move again."

Jack: (looks at Tamer) "Okay."

And so, the training for the Tornament continues. This will be a long trip, heading to Misty Theme Park. This shall be their vacation. All they ever wanted. But I wonder, does Jena and her friends ever wanted to come? Well, we will get to see them over there. But in the mean time, Erika and Sarah head to bed. Yo-Yo Man, he's meddetating. Tamer and Jack are training for the game. Trey is slouching watching Jack and Tamer practicing. Vincent watches view up on the mast. Don't worry, he won't fall off.

(Above the skies, looking at Misty Theme Park, near Jack and Raichu)

Wow! Check this out! The ship made it to Misty Theme Park. It looks like a theme park, and has water surrounding it, like a Venice. Jack and Raichu can get a good view from here. Their at the tip of the ship. This is amazing. It's like a water park. It seems that this is a good vacation.

Anouncer: "And here it comes!"

Sounds like the Anouncer is about to introduce to who is coming. And busy with the game.

Anouncer: "He's got it! He shoots...he's scores! What a goal! And that's the final minutes! Ladies and gentlemens, here they come! All of the four ports are here, now!"

Jack and Raichu: (heading to the bridge, over the rope rail)

Tamer: (getting Jack, Raichu, and everyone ready)

Anouncer: "Here they are! They just arrived at 'Port 4!' Just here to also welcoming the leader, the ma'em herself, 'Misty Waterflower!'"

No wonder! She is here? The ship has just reach it's place. Time to load the people off the ship.

Anouncer: "And here they are! The first team, the Beast!"

Their people who are green like and yellow sometimes. Their symbol is a claw.

Anouncer: "They might have a perfect chance to win the Crystal Cup, this year. They got their best effort ever. Isn't that right, Bob?"

So, the other anouncer is Bob.

Bob: "That's right Tommy, these sports fan, sure love the Beast."

And the first one that spoked before is Tommy.

Tommy: "So whos next? Well, if it isn't, the Aurochs."

Here comes Tamer and his team, and they have their secret weapon, Jack. And Raichu is still on Jack's right shoulder. Only a few, showed up.

Tommy: "Well, it's been a while, since they never won one game, in this place."

Bob: "And their not alone."

Erika, Sarah, Amy, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent showed up.

Bob: "It seems that they are the Aurochs have their managers. We'll let them in for free."

Jack: (talks to Tamer) "Well, that was to easy. It is not that bad."

Tamer: "Well, you do have a good person way. It's always like this."

Just to let you know, their is someone on the board, that Jack and his team are not alone. You see, Jena and her crew must of snuk in with Jack and his team noticing. Their is Todd, Bentar, and Jeannie. But, what are they doing here? Aren't they suppose to go back? Only one way to find out.

Jena: (popped her head out, along with Pikata, and spotted Jack) "! Jack!"

Todd: (appeares, looks at Jack, with his Pikachu) "So, we're here?"

Ben: (appeares near Todd) "This' the place."

Jeannie: (near Jena) "Wow! Look at this place! I guess this is Misty Theme Park."

Untill, this is rather mean.

Luca Leader: (calls the Crystal people) "Out of the way, Freaks!"

That was mean.

Jena, Pikata, Todd, Pikachu, Jeannie, and Ben: (turn towards the Lucas)

This is a problem. You see, each Blitzball player, only has six people. And can hold up to eight. And their is Six Aurochs, and six of Jena's team, that makes it even.

Todd: "What do you want?"

Luca Leader: "Beat it! No one likes a sour loser! You hear!"

Ben: (ready to fight) "Let's see who wins!"

Luca Leader: (laughs) "Ha ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh. Now move! We're on."

Lucas: (doing their pose)

Tommy: "And now its..." (surprise) "..AH! I don't believe it! Everyone! They're here! The Lucas! Yes people, they're here! They got team, they got spirit, they got nothing to worry about!"

Bob: "This is impressive Tommy. The Lucas can handle things around."

Lucas: (comes down)

The Lucas are such show-offs. They don't have team, they don't have spirit, and they don't have their special pose. They are the worse! All they care about, is their selves. The Aurochs are away, probly near the Aqueduct underneth. Along with Jack and his team.

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "It's just nothing. Don't get over active."

Too late. Jack did get mad for it.

Jack: (grabs a Megaphone, gets on the create, yells at the Lucas) "Hey Goers!"

It sure got the people to gasp. And the Lucas spotted Jack and Raichu. It made both Jack and Raichu real mad.

Jack: (still yells with the Megaphone) "You may think you are the best! But guess what! This time! We will win the Crystal Cup! AND WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Jack, why do you have to get involve with this?

Tamer: (ask Jack a question) "What in Zucions, are you thinking?"

Sarah: "Maybe he doesn't like the Lucas."

Amy: "Or perhas, cheaters."

Vincent: "I know it's difficult, but that doesn't mean you can just stand up for the Aurochs."

Trey: "Give him a break. We need to find the Aurochs' room."

Yo-Yo Man: "So we need to find our rooms?"

Tamer: (answers) "Of course." (looks at everyone, leads) "Listen up! We might have a chance."

Everyone: (looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "This is our big chance to win the game! We still have each other, ya? So, let's win this for the Aurochs!"

Aurochs, Tamer, Jack, and Raichu: (put their hands together)

Tamer: "Let's win the Crystal Cup!"

Jack and Raichu: (nodd at each other, and back at the team) "Ready?"

Aurochs: "Yeah! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! YEAH!"

That was the most, impressive thing ever!

Raichu: (gets off of Jack)

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and the Aurochs: (jog their way to their lockers, singing their song)

Aurochs: "Everywhere we go!"

Jack: "People watta know!"

Aurochs: "Who we are!"

Jack, Tamer, the Aurochs: "So, we tell them!"

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and the Aurochs: "We are Aurochs! We are Aurochs! Mighty Mighty Aurochs! Mighty Mighty Aurochs!"

Tamer: "We Are Aurochs!"

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and the Aurochs: "We Are Aurochs! Mighty Mighty Aurochs! Mighty Mighty Aurochs!"

That must a natunal amthum of the Aurochs! What power! It got everyone's attention. Erika, Sarah, Amy, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent follows Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and the Aurochs to the Aurochs' locker room. It's time they have a tough compatition up ahead. And where is Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie going? Find out next time on Episode 65!

Notes:

-I know I copied right of Final Fantasy X, but this is good. I even got it from Tidus's "Jeaht Shot", and turn it into "Blitzer Shot".

-Jack learned a new move, "Blitzer Shot". Because he never gets to learn it, when he was five, and Peter was six.

-They finaly arrived at Misty Theme Park.

-Why is Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and their pok'emon are here?


	65. Chapter 65

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 65

Misty Theme Park, Blitz Ball Style! Game 1.

Last time, Jack and his team decided to go to Misty Theme Park, arrived finally. This time, they enter the theme park for free. I'm guessing they are managers of the Aurochs. It's time, that they win the Crystal Cup. But they were encounter to lose against the Goers again. So, the Aurochs have a secret weapon, Jack. Today, it's time that they are able to be intruduce to something. Near the lockers of the Aurochs.

Tamer: (comes out of the door, calling Jack and Raichu to hurry up) "Hurry! We must go see her!"

Jack: (appeares out of the door) "Her? Who is this, 'her' you speak of?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "No wonder, who is she?"

Tamer: (runs on the road) "Just come on!"

Jack and Raichu: (blinked ounce, looks at each other, then followed Tamer)

I wonder, if it said Misty Theme Park, then why did the owner have a name, "Misty?" One way to find out. They were at the second area, that contains the blitzball arena. The one Jack, Raichu, and Tamer are heading at is the first area. The have Jet Races, Bumper Buster, Foods still, and one of the romance, Swan Tunnel. But for the best, they have the best scenery, the "Castle". It's all blue, kinda like the "Water Palace".

Erika: (turns around, spotted Jack, Raichu, and Tamer) "Huh? Hey! Jack! Raichu! Tamer! Over here!"

She's near the blue castle.

Jack, Raichu, and Tamer: (found Erika, infront of her)

Tamer: "What's up, ya? We knew you be here."

Erika: "You are not going to believe this."

Jack, Raichu, and Tamer: (looks at Erika)

Erika: (looks at Jack, Raichu, and Tamer) "The owner of this place, she is up on the castle!" (points at the top of the final floor) "Right there!"

Everyone around, including all of the people looks at the final floor of the castle, at the top. Then, a mysterious person appeares. A girl with red hair appeares on top. It got everyone's attention in cheers. She is about to announce about the Blitzball game today. Hey! That red hair girl is, "Misty!"

Misty: (announce) "Greetings Everyone! Welcome to another year, of Blitzball!"

Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie appeares, just to watch Misty does her speech. Although, it got Ben to cry happy.

Misty: "For thoughs of you, who are wanting to watch the Blitzball game, are able to go to the Blitzball Stadium. Everyone, do your best at the game, and Good Luck!"

Everyone cheers on, and Misty waves at the crowd. But their is something that cought Jack's eye. Jack is still staring at Misty, even if it has to do with, in love. He's like a stacue. And Ben is trying to call Misty, that he loves her the most. When Misty is done, she looks at the crowd smiling, but become surprise when she spotted Jack.

Misty: (was waving, but stops, and spotted Jack, surprised) "Ah. Huh?"

What a match.

Erika: "That was great, and she's looking at us." (looks at Jack) "Right?" (confuse) "Jack?"

Yep, Jack is stuck like a stacue.

Tamer: (looks at Jack, injoys this) "He he. Jack's in love, ya?"

Jack: (snaps out of it) "Huh?" (shakes his head off, then looks at Tamer) "Sorry, I was distracted."

Trey, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack)

Vincent: (sad, crying) "Jack! How do you always make girls inlove with you?"

Jack: (looks at Vincent) "I am sorry Vincent, it is just that," (tries to looks at Misty, but lost track) "Huh?"

She's gone. Must be doing work. Jack and his team tries to see Misty again, but she's gone.

Jack: "I guess not."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "Jack, have you lost it? She left when she saw us."

Jack: (rolls his eyes towards Raichu) "Really? Then shall we?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Yeah." (looks at everyone) "Come on, we need to head to the blitzball game."

Tamer: (shock, remembers) "AGH! Of course!" (runs to the stadium for something)

Trey, Vincent, Sarah, and Yo-Yo Man: (follows Tamer)

Amy, Erika, Jack, and Raichu: (watches them leave)

Amy: "I don't know, but we need to hurry."

So, Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Amy hurry to the blitzball arena. Hey! It seems that Jena, Todd, and Jeannie are heading to the blitzball arena. But it seems that the guards got their hands full on Bentar.

Ben: (calling Misty) "Misty! Wait! I love you!"

(Inside the Aurochs' Locker Room)

Just almost time, Jack and Raichu inside the room. It's just only five Aurochs, ever since Jack and Pikachu arrived at Black Village, to play the blitzball game. Letty, Jassu, Botta, Datto, and Keepa are the only Aurochs ready for the game. Except their is one problem.

Jack and Raichu: (enter the room, and found the Aurochs)

Aurochs: (looks at Jack, then down deppresed) "Ugh."

Jack: (wonders) "Well, what is wrong."

They do have names. The man with white skin and a green headband said something.

Datto: "It's the same year."

Letty: "We always face against the Luca Goers."

Jassu: "We always face them all the time, all every year."

Botta: "I wonder where the Captain is?"

Keppa: "Because we're on right now."

Just as they mop around, worried that they will lose to the Goers again, Tamer appeares. It got Jack's, Raichu's and the Aurochs' attention. It's Tamer!

Tamer: (talks to Jack, Raichu, and the Aurochs) "Alright! Listen up! We've been reasign. So we're against the Al Bead. Now, let's go over the basic.

Well, I'm not going over the basic. Why? Because it's a waste. If you wanted to see on how you do it on a blitzball game, you must see the title, "Blitzball Guide". But I can't do that. So let me tell you, when Tamer explains the basic on the blitzball game, someone barges in, trying to get Jack and Raichu. No other, then Erika.

Erika: (appeares behind the door, getting Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu."

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, and the Aurochs: (looks at Erika, at the door)

Erika: "It seems that Jena and her friends appeared."

Jack: (a little surprise) "Really? I wonder how that happened." (tells Tamer something) "Tamer, I must go."

Tamer: (understanding what Jack is saying)

Jack: "I do not when to get back, but you must continue this without me."

Tamer: "Don't worry, if you don't make it in time, I'll take over."

Jack and Raichu: (goes with Erika)

(Outside of the Auroch's locker room)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Erika)

Erika: (explains to Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, it seems that the guards asked you to go see her."

Jack: (thinking) "Well, I do not know. I wonder why would Jena, Todd, Ben, and her new friend come along?"

Erika: "But that is not all it is done. You know that same girl, the one in the castle, Misty? She wanted to speak with you."

Jack and Raichu: (surprised) "!"

Jack: "Bliemmy!"

Impossible! Why would Misty wanted to talk to Jack? Doesn't she notice that Jack looks almost like Ash that has to do with the hair, and color clothing?

Jack: (red, blushed) "I-I-I do not know what to say."

Erika: (takes Jack's wrist, brings him to Misty) "Come on."

Jack: (pulled by Erika) "Whoa!"

Raichu: (hangs on) "Agh!"

I wonder why Misty wanted to talk to Jack? Probley Misty thinks he's Ash, or it's because why he looks like Ash. They just arrived only ontop of the bridge. Their was only people around. All they ever wanted, was just to have fun. Their are games, right? Only the blitzball game.

Jack and Erika: (stops in the middle of the bridge, looks around to try and look for Misty)

Jack: "Erika, are you sure this is the spot?"

Erika: (thinks) "But I know she was suppose to wait here for me." (still pulling Jack)

Just for you to know, their is one thing Raichu a thing in mind, and that is to remember the blitzball game.

Raichu: (looking around) "We got to hurry. Who knows when does the match start."

Their up ahead, right at the entrence, under the aqueduct, their she is! Everyone must be staring at Misty, just for a welcome. But she's not alone. Their's Jena and her Pikata, Todd and his Pikachu, Ben, and Jeannie. Their is a problem, Todd seems to be holding Ben back away from Misty.

Jena, Pikata, Jeannie, and Misty: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Erika) "Ah!"

Jena: "Jack! Raichu!"

Pikata: "Pi! Ka!"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise to see Jena, Pikata, Todd, Pikachu, Ben, Jeannie, and Misty) "Hi!"

Jack: "This is a surprise. I did not know you are here."

Todd: (still holding Ben) "Well, we are having trouble with, Ben!"

Jack: (confuse) "Is that so?"

Jena: "Yeah, she wanted to do, is wanting to meet Misty."

...Okay.

Misty: "Not now, their is something I need to ask Jack about something."

Ben: (shocked) "Wait! All I ever wanted, is Autograph!"

Jeannie: (laughing) "Ahahahahaha."

Misty: (looks at Ben) "Well, if you wanted my autograph, why didn't you just ask?"

Ben: (stops going crazy) "Huh?" (embarresed)

Jack: "Oh well."

They all go to a place, just to talk. But all of the fans appeared, and camera people. They just wanted questions from Misty. But for a surprise, they got questions for Jena and Erika. I'm guessing this is for, girls only. But I don't think their is a way that they got questions for Jack, Todd, and Ben.

Jack: (looks at the people, then talks to Erika) "Bliemmy! I did not know you are that famous."

Erika: (looks at Jack, joy) "Well, I did not notice."

Camera Crew #1: "Look, it's Jack and Raichu! Get a camera with all three of them."

The Camera gets its attention on Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Misty.

Camera Crew #2: "Care to say something?"

Jack and Raichu: (does his pose)

Jack: "I'm ganna be the 'Pok'emon Hero!'"

Nice quates. It seems that near the shop. It's just a lemanade stand. No harm done. Unless you're late for something.

(At the blitzball arena)

I didn't know Jack can speak almost with a contraction. Their are six teams of each of their homelands. The whole arena is filling it with water. With a surprise, the arena looks like a water sphere. It seems that it's floating in mid-air. Their are two teams entering. Entering the arena is the Aurochs, and the Al Bead. The teams get in their spots. Odd? Why would the Aurochs match against the Al Bead. Only one way to find out. Back to Jack and the others. Their is something going wrong.

Sarah: (appeares worried) "Jack! Raichu! We got a problem!"

It got everyone's attention. Something isn't right. Even it has to do with making Ben jealous of Jack chatting with Misty. But gots everyone's attention toward Sarah.

Jack: (ask a question) "What is wrong?"

Raichu: "Don't tell me we missed it!"

Amy: (appeares) "No! Have you seen your sister?"

Jack: (surprise) "Erika! What happened?"

Sarah: "That's what I'm afraid of. It seems that the Al Bead mistook her of you."

Jack: (shocked) "You mean...She has been, captured!" (mad) "We have got to save her!"

It seems that Erika is captured by the Al Bead. But if they would of taken Jack, then why did they took Erika by mistake?

Sarah: "I know a way to them! Misty Theme Park is higher over the ocean, and the Al Bead cannot escape. Do to the fact, that they will splat themselves from the highest point to the ocean!"

Jack: "Then shall we go? Lead the way!"

Sarah: (leaves, leads them) "This way!"

Amy: (keeps trail to Sarah) "Come on!"

Jack: (tells Misty, Jena, Pikata, Todd, Pikachu, Ben, and Jeannie) "I know that I cannot spend some time, but my sister is in danger! I cannot lose her! Just like Yo-Yo Man lost Mai-Shin! We must go and save her! Are you with me?"

Jena: (worried) "But Jack? Why?"

Jack: "I cannot risk a person as hostage!"

Todd: (pulls out his blades) "Then, why do we have to do this?"

Jack: "Their is no time! We must go!" (follows Amy)

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack's right shoulder)

Misty, Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie: (follows Jack)

Pikata and Pikachu: (hangs on to their master's shoulder)

Looks like a rescue mission. What is the meaning of this? When Jack, Raichu, and Amy follows Sarah, she might know where the Al Bead hold Erika hostage. Untill their is a surprise!

(Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Sarah VS Worker 6)

They are almost to the final area. But they stopped at the Priate Spot. That's where a weird small sized machina is, only three. It seems that their only attack, is a drill that does less damage. Amy released Jolteon, and Sarah released a pok'emon that Maginite evolved into, Magiton. The Al Bead must of notice they are coming. Infact, Jack starts.

Jack: (battle postion, charges towards them, Melee +4)

Worker #1: (damaged, defeated with four strikes)

Ha! One down!

Jack: (back to his spot) "That was easy. Raichu, your turn!"

Raichu: (charges electricity, burst it towards Worker #2)

Critical Attack!

Worker #2: (defeated with one shot)

Amy: (use a special abiltiy, turns her bow into a lighting bow, and shots it to Worker #3)

Bzzzzzap! Nice shot!

Worker #3: (defeated)

Jack, Raichu, Amy, Jolteon, Sarah, and Magiton: (continues the trail)

Their are more coming! Here comes three more.

Jolteon: (charges electricity, blast it on Worker #4)

Worker #4: (blown up)

Another machina bites the dust.

Sarah: (cast a spell, shocks Worker #5)

Worker #5: (electricuted, defeated)

Magiton: (builds up static, blast it on Worker #6)

Worker #6: (staticed, defeated)

That should get them out of the way. How many are their?

Jack, Raichu, Amy, Jolteon, Sarah, and Magiton earned less EXP 7. AP 2.

Just to keep going, they end up at the huge ride, River Madness. But they said their is a pool on the left.

Jack: (goes to the left) "This way!"

Sarah and Amy: (follows Jack)

Sarah: (wonders) "Wait? How do you know this is the right one?"

Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and Misty: (still following Amy, Sarah, Jack, Raichu, Jolteon, and Magiton)

This is one trip. They gatta hurry.

(With Tamer)

Inside the arena, the blitzball game continues. The score is 1 to 1 here. Tamer is ready to take the shot. But he can't continue. So, he's the only one able to hold the game off, just to buy Jack and rest some time to rescue Erika. Things aren't good. If the Al Bead scores, then Tamer has to score, just to make the score look the same. And this is looking bad.

Jack: (spotted the show, saw Tamer, stops) "Everyone!"

Everyone: (stops, looks at the TV)

Sarah: (worried) "Father! He's buying us time! We got to hurry before the game ends!"

Raichu: (confuse) "But where are they? Their is no location."

Jack: (still runs to the trail)

Amy: (spotted Jack running) "Hey! Wait up!"

Everyone: (follows Jack)

They have reached to a large swimming pool. This is odd. It seems that the trail ends here. I wonder, could the Al Bead be hidding? No! It couldn't be! They would never hide in this area. It's been covered with people. And it seems that something made Jack afraid of something. Remember, he has a limit in deep waters. If his limit is up, he sinks.

Jack: (stops, looks around) "I do not understand. Where are they?"

Sarah: "Do you think they're hidding?"

Amy: "Maybe their scared of us. All they ever wanted, was to win the game."

Misty: "But this doesn't make any sense."

Jack: (looks at the pool) "I wonder. Do you think, it is underwater?"

Everyone: (looks at Jack, confuse)

Amy: "Huh?"

Sarah: "J, you're trippin!"

Jack: (reasonable) "Think about it! They are hidding, but can survive underwater."

Everyone: (surprise)

Sarah: "You're right!"

Everyone: (looks at the pool)

Amy: "They are hidding, but in a large pool for their base."

Untill a surprise came, their is shaking. They are about to lose balance, then fell on one another. A huge platform appeares over the pool. It's made of still iron. Enough to get on. And a large base, but just an eleveter. Time to save Erika!

Jack: "We must go!" (heads forward, ontop of the platform)

Raichu: (surprise, follows Jack) "Hmm? Jack! Wait!"

Sarah, Magiton: (follows Jack)

Sarah: "Jack! I don't think it's safe!"

Amy and Jolteon: (follows Sarah and Magiton)

Amy: "Wait up!"

Only Jena, Todd, Pikata, Pikachu, Ben, Jeannie, and Misty only watch the view. It seems that this might be a way to rescue Erika. Is their enough time, perhaps. Look at the place, it's enough to hold more then six people and pok'emon.

Jack: (use the force, Seeing, have a bad feeling about this) "Everyone, I have a feeling-"

Amy: (figures it out) "It's a trap!"

Untill a Machina, green, big, and has holes in the front is about to attack. This is what their up to: They are wanting the Aurochs to lose, in exchange for Erika's release. But the Al Bead are blocking the path, just to make sure they will not rescue Erika. This one's a boss battle!

Jack, Raichu, Amy, Sarah, Jolteon, and Magiton: (get in their Battle Postion)

This is going to be a long battle, able to save Jack's sister. It seems that this one, is not able to let them through. I hope they know what they're doing. Untill then, tune in next time, on the next show of Episode 66. Everyone, becarful! This one is one tough machina. Will they ever survive? Will the Aurochs win the game before the Al Bead do? Find out next time!

Notes:

-Jack, Erika, Raichu, Amy, and Sarah meets the real live Misty.

-Jena, Todd, Ben, Pikata, Pikachu, and Jeannie shows up to enjoy the theme park.

-Jack wanted to enter, but was assign to go see Misty, and Tamer has to fill it in for Jack.

-Jack's sister, is captured! And she's held hostage!

-Will the Aurochs win?


	66. Chapter 66

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 66

Another Round

Last time, it was time that Jack and his pok'emon are ready to enter the arena. But then, Misty decide to talk to Jack about something. The Blitzball game started without him. So, Tamer is able to fil it in. Suddenly, Jack's sister is captured by the Al Bead. For exchange to let Erika go, the Aurochs (that Jack entered) must lose the game to the Al Bead. So it's rescue time to save Erika. But then, Jack and his friends encounter a big, green, with holes to shoot balls out, and like a Machina appeares, and blocks the path just to rescue Erika. Is their a way to destory the Machina? Find out today!

But how do you destory the machine. Look how much HP is has. Alot over ten thousand. This is gonig to be a problem.

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Magniton, Amy, and Jolteon: (on their battle position, ready to fight the boss)

Jack, you start.

Jack: (charges towards the boss, attacks with a Melee +4)

Boss Machina: (damaged with 362. 39638)

Jack: (back to his spot, looks at the Machina) "It is hard as a rock!"

Raichu: (charges electricity, burst it)

Boss Machina: (damaged with 862, 38776)

Raichu: "I do not get it. He is still alive!"

Amy: (use her ability, turns her bow into static, aims, then fire)

Machina: (damaged from 1088, 37688)

Amy: "Doesn't this ever give up."

Jolteon: (charges electricity, burst it)

Machina: (damaged from 1310, 36378)

Sarah: (cast a spell, use Thunder)

Machina: (electricuted from 1224, 35152)

Sarah: "I think we have a slight problem. Isn't their a way to defeat it."

Magniton: (charges its static, blast it)

Machina: (damaged with 442, 34710)

Sarah: "What now?"

Jack: "I don't know."

Machina: (opens fire on the party, fires black blitzballs)

Jack, Raichu, Amy, Jolteon, Sarah, and Magniton: (damaged)

Jack: "Eh!" (HP: 624)

Raichu: "AGH!" (HP: 80)

Amy: "Ugh!" (HP: 524)

Jolteon: "Jol!" (HP: 87)

Sarah: "AGH!" (HP: 324)

Of course! Black Mages have less HP.

Magniton: "Mag!" (HP: 56)

Jack: (found something on the right) "I wonder, does that thing do something?"

Jack must of found a Crane. It might be handy!

Jack: (goes to the crane, tries to oprrate it)

How do you get this thing working?

Jack: (back to his spot) "Come on! Move!"

Sarah: (gives a reason why it won't move) "It must of be out of juice."

Jack, you have wasted your turn.

Jack: (has an idea) "I got it!" (commands his Raichu) "Raichu, don't attack the green monster." (points at the crane) "Shock the Crane!"

Raichu: (aims at the crane, charges its static, then burst it)

That must be good. It just only move a little.

Jack: (tries again, then back to his spot. Looks at the Crane) "Come on! Move!"

Sarah: (explains again) "Jack, it didn't get enough."

Jack: (has another idea) "I got it. Sarah, your spells can electricute this thing, plus our pok'emon might do the job."

Amy: "I'm way ahead of you!" (commands her Jolteon, then use her arrow of static, then aims at the Crane) "Jolteon! Aim at the Crane!" (release it)

Jolteon: "Jol!" (aims at the Crane, then shocks the Machina)

It's almost their! Just a few more.

Sarah and Magniton: (aims at the Crane, then use Thunder)

Untill a surprise! The Crane got alot of juice! It's ready! But thanks to Jack's dumb idea, they have to waste their turn. The Machina attacks again.

Jack: (deflect it by calling everyone to huddle inside his Shield)

It protects everyone from harm. That means that Jack is ready to activate the machine.

Jack: (after the protection from his shield, heads to the crane, activates it, then back to his spot) "Their! That should do it!"

The Crane moves, and grabs the Machina's armor, next throwing it off the amusement park. Did you know their high above the ocean, like the highest point, and the armor went straight to the ocean? Because it's destoryed. It does massive damage. Like say, 35,000 damage. That means one thing.

Machina: (destroyed already, blown up!)

BOOM! That should release...wait! The elevator opens, and release Erika.

Jack and Raichu: (cries to see Erika) "Erika!" (runs to her, then wrapped their arms around her)

Erika: (hugged by her bother, and her pok'emon) "Huh? Jack, Raichu. What have I missed?"

Jack: "It is nothing! I am so happy, you are safe." (stops hugging) "But, did you get to damage them?"

Erika: (answered) "A little."

Sarah: "But aren't we forgetting something? No wonder the Al Bead wanted to hold Erika hostage. Listen, I know this is not what Tamer wanted, but you must promise not tell Tamer about this."

Jack: (thinks, then snaps out of this) "Bliemmy! I need to talk to Tamer!"

Sarah, Amy, Jolteon, Magniton, Erika, and Raichu: (surprise at Jack)

Sarah: "I said, 'Not to tell this to Tamer!'"

Erika: (remembers) "The Game!"

Sarah: (remembers too) "Oh!" (makes an "X" on her blade, and shot a fireball in the air, calling it a signal)

(At the blitzball arena)

It seems that Tamer has a problem. He's all bruzed up. Thanks to the signal, Tamer got the message. When Tamer spotted the fireball, meaning "Erika is safe, you can score now," now their is still time to score. But only 15 seconds left. And it's 4 to 4. The Aurochs and the Psyches (Al Bhed Psyches) are a tie.

Tamer: (saw the signal, has the ball, makes his Mantine goes to the goal, then shots)

The ball is heading straight to the goal, and the goal missed! GOAL! Times up! The Aurochs win the game! That should do it.

(Back with Jack and the others)

Everyone: (watching the monator, happy to see the Aurochs win, and Tamer is alive)

Sarah: "Daddy! You did it!"

Jack: "We won!"

Jena: "Yeah! You're in the finals!"

Raichu: "Yeah!"

(Inside the Aurochs locker room)

The game is finaly over. The Aurochs are happy to make Tamer safe from no more damaged. Since Tamer is damaged from all that from the Al Bhed. He took alot of beating from all that. The Aurochs are waiting for Tamer's recovery. As for the rest, they showed up.

Everyone: (looks at Tamer)

Jack: "Will he, be okay?"

A myteryus voice appeares out of no wheres, that sound familar.

: "He's recovering."

That's Seem, Tamer's wife from before.

Jack: (surprise to see Seem)

Yep, she looks like Lulu from Final Fantasy X.

Seem: (looks at Jack) "Look, Tamer is just recovering for the match. But since your here, it would be wise to finish the match. And I have heard, you found my daughter, and brung her here."

Jack: (talks to Seem) "But, Tamer, will he be fine?"

Seem: "Yes."

Erika: (appeares, and looks at Tamer, just worried, near Sarah)

Tamer: (opens his eyes, looks at Sarah and Erika) "Are you girls, okay?"

Sarah: (nodd) "We sure are."

Tamer: "That's great. And one more thing, don't go near any Al Bhed."

(Outside the Locker)

Then Jack talks to everyone, that he will be entering the arena. He tells them just go to the stadium, and watch from there.

Todd: "Okay Jack, but are you sure? We might be able to help."

Jack: "It is okay. I will be fine."

Jena: (decide to give something to Jack, like a good luck hug) "Becarful."

Jack: (pets Jena on the head) "I will."

Erika: (hugs Jack, worried) "Do not die up there!"

Jena and Erika: (stops hugging)

Then all of them left to the Stadium. Raichu must of gone with Erika. That would mean that Jack is left with his Sharpedo, known as Jaws. This is going to that Jack will have his revenge on the Goers. But Jack needs a Materia that allows Jack to breath underwater.

Jack: (enters back at the Aurochs locker room, then infront of Tamer)

Tamer: (recovered, gets up) "Ugh, this is the final show." (put his hands on Jack's shoulder) "Jack, it's time." (looks at the Aurochs) "Alright team! This is the big game. Let's make the Goers, Goners!"

Aurochs: "Captain!"

Just untill one of the team said something.

Datto: "Um, am I warming up the bench?"

Tamer: "Listen. Jack is taking my place," (looks at Jack) "And I'm warming up the bench." (pulls out a purple Materia, and decide to give it to Jack) "And I need you to win the game."

Jack: (takes the Materia) "Thank you. I will do this, for you."

When Jack and the Aurochs left, Sarah and Seem appeares, just to talk to Tamer.

Seem: "You know Tamer, you should of done it, just to save Erika."

Tamer: "Hey! You weren't suppose to see it, just-" (untill fainted, about to fall)

Sarah: (gasp!)

Seem and Sarah: (capture Tamer)

Sarah: "Dad, you had just need to rest. No more playing."

(At the Blitzball Arena)

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop! Don't Touch!"

Tommy: (the anouncer, grabs the Micraphone, takes control)

"Ow! That hurts! Look what you did!"

Tommy: (pushed him off the stage, beings) "Sorry about that folks! This is the finals! Welcoming all of the players! We being the game bewteen head to head, the Aurochs VS the Goers.

(Inside the Aurochs Locker)

Tommy: "This is the big game today! Coming to you live!"

Showing the note on the wall, Tamer, Sarah, and Seem looks at. "." It said, "Time is my final time to be the Aurochs. Writen from signed, Tamer."

(Back at the game)

Tommy: "But look at the whole crowd, this is going to determine, on who will win the Crystal Cup?"

Jena, Todd, Pikata, Pikachu, Jeannie, Ben, Misty, Erika, Amy, Trey, Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, and Raichu watch the game on their seats.

(Inside the arena)

The Aurochs VS The Goers. They have reach in the middle with their water pok'emon. They come face to face.

Bickson: (laughs at Jack)

Jack: (ready to battle)

Bickson: (comes close, wanting to make it a fair fight, wanted to shake Jack's hand)

Jack: (agrees, ready to shake Bickson's hand)

Bickson: (tricks Jack)

Jack: (sensed it)

Bickson: (tries to attack Jack, but fails)

Jack: (dodged it)

Tommy: "Their adding it again folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"

Doram: (giggles, woman with red hair)

Goers: (heads to their spot, gives a last taunt)

Aurochs: (back to their spot)

(The Aurochs VS the Goers)

Blitz Off!

Tommy: "The Ball is shot out of the air! Graav gots the ball. Graav heads to the goal, but wait! Three Aurochs blocked their path. Datto, Letty, and Jack. Their on thier pok'emon. Graav dribbles. Datto attacks first, then Letty, then Jack. Graav drops the ball, Jack catches it.

"Jack gots the ball. Now he's heading to the goal post, ready to shot. But whats this! The Goers, Abus and Bickson attacks Jack and his pok'emon! Ouch! But what's this. Jack is still standing. He still heads to the goal, ready to shoot. Then the ladies attack Jack. Balgerda and Doram attacks. Jack drops the ball. That's gatta hurt for being twelve.

"Doram has the ball, then passes to Abus! The ball is passed, and Abus catches the ball. Abus heads to the goal, and two Aurochs attack. Jassu and Botta. Oooh, that's gatta be sour in the morning. Botta has the ball, and passes to Datto, Datto catches the ball. Here comes Doram, and she blocked it from Datto.

"Doram has the ball, and passes to Bickson. Bickson fumbles the ball, and Letty catches it."

Letty: "Thank you for the ball."

Tommy: "Right, Letty passes it to Jack. Jack tries to catches it, but Graav attacks Jack in the chest!"

The Audience: "(Gasped!)"

Tommy: "Then Graav punches Jack to move out of the way. The he catches the ball, and passes to Bickson. Bickson catches the ball. Jassu and Botta tries to grab it, but Bickson counters, shoots! Keppa can't catch the ball! GOAL! One score for the Aurochs."

Botta: (worried on Jack) "Jack! You okay?"

Jack: (responded) "I am alright. Just some scratches."

Tommy: "Don't you just hated, when it hurts the rookie Bob?"

Bob: "Yeah! Who put him in?"

Blitz Off!

Tommy: "Here comes something! Jack has the ball! His pok'emon head to the goal! But what's this! The Goers Bickson, Abus, and Graav blocked Jack's back, and attacks his head on. OUCH! Jack is knocked off of his pok'emon, and sinking to the bottom. He's knocked out!"

The Audience: (worried, talking)

Tommy: "This is pretty bad! Hold the phone! His pok'emon Sharpedo rescued him. But what's this? Bickson doesn't have the blitzball! Jack must of kept it from incase if he's in danger. Jack is finaly awake. Then he has, a plan? Jack calls the Aurochs, and shots to one of them. Then Datto kicks it to Botta, then to Jassu, to Letty, the ball is in the air. Jack is launched up. Both the ball and Jack are in the air, out of the arena, and Jack use a Mighty Shot. First, he punches, but where's it going?

"OUCH! Graav got hurt in the face! And bounced it to Abus and, ooh! That must of hurt! Right in the kisser! It's underwater again, and Jack punches it again. The ball aims for Bickson. Look out! AGH! Bickson is hit in the face. Talk about nose bleeding. Jack is spinning is corkscrew!"

Jack: (shoots) "BLAST AWAY!"

Tommy: "Here it comes! Is it ganna make it! But wait! It wasn't aiming for the goal, it was aiming for the Goalie, Raudy. It hit Raudy in the eye, and GOAL! It seems that the Goers, got what they desirve. And it's Half Time!"

Bob: "The Aurochs are awsome on this! It seems that their secret weapon is quite powerful."

(Break Time, inside the Auroch's locker)

Tamer: (gives the order) "Zone in defesive boys! Don't fail me now!"

Aurochs: "Captain!"

Jack: (wonders) "Um, what about me, Captain?"

Tamer: (order) "Get the ball and go crazy!"

Aurochs: "HUGH!"

Jack: "Right! Go Crazy!"

(Final Time, Five Minutes left)

Blitz Off!

Tommy: "The Ball is shot! Bickson has the ball. His pok'emon head to he goal! But wait! He's been blocked by Batto, Letty, and Jack!

Letty: "Give us the ball, or we'll have to hurt you."

Tommy: "They all attack! But what's this? Bickson has the ball. They he encounters Jassu and Botta! They both attack, and Botta has the ball. What a powerful attack. Botta shoots, and Letty has the ball.

"Letty swims his way, and passes to Datto, Datto has encounter Balgerda. Datto passes to Jack. Balgerda fumbles a bit. No! Balgerda got the ball. Then passes to Bickson. Bickson has the ball! Bickson swims to goal. Bickson shoots! It's getting close! Keppa catched the ball, and tries to passes it to Datto. Datto catches to ball."

Audience #1: (yells) "This is stupid!"

Audience #2: "Where's Tamer!"

Audience #3: "We want Tamer!"

Audience: (yells) "Tamer! Tamer! Tamer! Tamer! Tamer!" (keep saying it)

Tommy: "What's this? They seem to calling for Tamer."

The Players: (looks at the audience)

Jack: (has an idea, tells Jaws to head back)

Jaws: (swims back)

Tommy: (spotted Jack and Jaws leaving) "Hey! Where's that player going! He might be injuryed!"

(Inside the Auroch's locker room)

Jack: (explains to Tamer) "So you see, this your show. You need to go out there, and finish it. They need you."

Tamer: (understands) "Well, okay. Since you put it that way. I'll finish the game." (near the door, decide to finish the game, gives Jack and good bye)

Jack: (waves Tamer a good luck)

"Finaly." It seems that Jack has decide to do the right thing. But it's really, Tamer and the Aurochs show.

(Inside the Arena)

Tommy: "This is getting weird folks. They kept on going and going, untill Tamer is here! Wait! Someone is coming with a new pok'emon! It Tamer! The Aurochs are happy to have him back! The Audience are happy to see him."

Blitz Off!

Tommy: "And Tamer has the ball! But wait! The Goers won't let him throught! Tamer has an idea, and then, Whoa! The pok'emon that is blue and like a crocidile is swiming faster. The got Bickson dizzy. The Goers can't do anything else. Tamer has one shot of this! 10, 9, 8. Tamer takes the shot! 7, 6, 5, Shoots, 4, 3, the ball is about to pass the goalie. 2, 1, the ball made it! Times up! GOAL! They did it!"

Audience: (applause)

Tommy: "They did it! They did it! The Aurochs win the game! Everyone is cheering for the Aurochs! This is the best game ever! They did it!"

Tamer: (looks tired, rest a while)

Fraligator: (confuse on his master) "Fral?" (happy) "Fraligator."

Jack and Jaws: (comes in)

Tamer: (spotted Jack)

Jack: (gives Tamer the thumbs up)

Tamer: (gives Jack the thumbs up)

This is the best game ever! The Aurochs can finaly have the Crystal Cup now. Now that's over with, they can have some time at the park, and rest easyly. But be asure, that something will happen. When the Aurochs win, it's time the celibrate. Surives them Goers. They don't have team, they don't have spirite, all they ever care about, is being fame and famous. But only the Aurochs got team and spirite. We will see you next time, on Episode 67.

Notes:

-They did it! The Aurochs win 2 to 1.

-Jack may be bruzed and blood, they he helped the Aurochs win the game.

-Their is a mystery character is a cloak. Who can that be?

-Erika is safe for now. Let me remind you, that a Winnder neve cheats, and a cheater never wins.


	67. Chapter 67

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 67

Problems

Last time, the Aurochs have won the game for good. Jack is all recovered up. Everyone is cheering that the Aurochs have finaly won game. They finaly have the Crystal Cup for good. And the figure in a cloak appeares, but why? Inside, Jack and Tamer already gave themselves a thumbs up. But something is wrong. Three Sahagin Cheifs appear, and ready to attack Jack and Tamer! Final Fantasy 8 Fight.

Jack: (starts the attack, swims towards one on the left, and strikes)

Sahagin Cheif #1: (killed)

Jaws: (the Sharpedo, attacks the middle one)

Sahagin Cheif #2: (killed)

Tamer: (aims at Sahagin Cheif #3, then throws)

Sahagin #3: (damaged, defeated)

Tamer: (catches his blitzball)

Jack and Tamer: (hang on to thier pok'emon)

Jaws and Fraligator: (swims to the end)

Encounter more Sahagin Cheifs.

Jack: (attacks the one on the left again, Melee +4)

Sahagin Cheif #1: (attacked, defeated)

Jaws: (charges the attack, Crunch!)

Sahagin Cheif #2: (killed, defeated)

Two more Sahagin Chiefs appear.

Tamer: (aims at Sahagin Cheif #3, thorws the blitzball)

Sahagin Cheif #3: (killed, defeated)

Tamer: (catches his blitzball)

Fraligator: (charges towards Sahagin Cheif #4, Bite)

Sahagin Cheif #4: (defeated)

Sahagin Chief #5: (attacks Tamer up ahead)

Sahagin fumbles, and tires to hit himself, but safe from harm.

Jack: (finishes Sahagin Chief #5)

Sahagin Chief #5: (sliced, defeated)

Match over. Jack, Sharpedo, Tamer, Fraligator earned EXP 21. AP 2.

(Ouside the arena, at the seats)

Everyone! Run! Their are Fiends around the place! They're attack the stadium. The Guards are doing thier best to get everyone out, and the fiends back in. That leaves with the cloak person. One of the fiends appear, and it's a Lupine. A Mi'ilen Fang. Kinda red all over. Ready to attack the person in a cloak.

Cloak Person: (sound so familar) "Bring it out. You Mutt!"

Mi'ilen Fang: (charges towards the person in a cloak)

Cloak Person: (attacks with it's claws)

Mi'ilen Fang: (defeated)

It's Joey! No wonder he's here! But look at him, he has his claws like nails out, and wanting to kill. Their are Mi'ilen Fangs all over, surrounding Joey.

Joey: (doing his Martral Arts on the Mi'ilen Fangs)

Mi'ilen Fangs: (killed by Joey)

All around, it got all the Lupine's attention, and heads towards Joey. How many are their? Oh wait, Jena is behind Ben and Todd, like a coward. She doesn't fight? No wonder Shrine Madiens are cowards. Sorry, but this isn't right. Todd is using his, Blades like chains and circles to attack. Ben is a Boxer Champion. These fiends don't stand a chance.

Ben: (asked a question, but still attack) "Where are they coming from?"

Todd: "They never give up!"

Their pok'emon are defending thier masters too. Untill one is charging towards Jena! It's a Drake! Thier like tiny sized dinosaur longnecks. They don't look friendly.

Jena: (spotted the Drake coming, yelled) "AAGGGHHH!"

Untill someone with black skin blocks the Drakes path. Vouivre charges towards Jena, but was stopped by, Trey!

Trey: (blocks Vouivre) "Need some help Jena?" (attacks Vouivre)

Vouivre: (killed)

Trey: (talks to Jena) "You know Jena, you should of learn to fight, then just be a coward. Lucky you have guardians around."

Joey: (still fighting, acts like a Demon) "What's the matter? You don't put up a good fight!"

Mi'ilen Fang: (attacks Jack from behind) "(CHOMP!)"

Joey: (bitten from behind) "AGH!" (attacks the Mi'ilen Fang from behind) "What's up with these Wolves!"

Here comes another one! It's charging faster!

Joey: (spotted the Lupine coming) "What now?"

Untill someone saves Joey. The one that is called, Inuyasha.

Inyuasha: (appeares, saves Joey from the Lupine) "Leave my brother alone! Eyereaper! Soul Stealer!" (slashes the Mi'ilen Fang)

Wait! Did he say, "my brother"? That was odd. Why would Joey have a brother name Inyuasha. That is weird. Here comes another one.

Trey: (appeares, and attacks the Mi'ilen Fang) "HUGH!"

The Mi'ilen Fang is killed, and destoryed for good.

Joey: (looks at Trey) "Thanks." (then at Inyuasha) "Both of you."

Trey: "It's no problem."

Jack, Raichu, and Tamer: (appeares, spotted Trey, Joey, and Inyuasha)

Jack: "Cousion!"

Tamer: "Sir Trey!"

Joey: (wonders) "What's going on? Where are they coming from!"

Jack: (looks at Joey) "Their is no answer!"

Raichu: "This is one problem!"

Joey: (surprise at Raichu) "What! Pikachu! Is that, you?"

Raichu: (felt embaressed, scratches his head) "Well, I was Jack's Pikachu, untill this happen." (looks serious) "But their is no time! We need to destory every fiend around!"

Joey: (figures) "That's right!" (takes off, detorying every fiend around, along with Inyuasha)

Inyuasha: (helps Joey)

For this time, Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Tamer encounter a big bird monster like. Not the same one before. It's the same one from Black Village Trail. Garuda appeares as the Boss.

Jack, Raicu, Tamer, Umbreon, Trey, and Charizard VS Garuda.

Checking out the HP, has 1800 HP, and can be touched by Darkness. Tamer, this is your chance.

Jack: (attacks the enemy with a Melee +4)

Garuda: (damaged, HP: 1648)

Raichu: (charges eletricity, burst it on Garuda)

Garuda: (electricuted, HP: 1584)

Tamer: (use his ability, Dark Attack) "Say Nighty Nighty Birdy!" (attacks with his Darkness Ball)

Garuda: (attacked, effected to the darkness, HP 1340)

Tamer: (catches his ball)

Garuda is effected by Darkness. It's blind for three turns and back to normal. With Darkness, the enemy misses the attack.

Umbreon: (charges towards Garuda with a Tackle)

Garuda: (taken damage, HP: 1268)

Trey: (charges towards Garuda, attacks a Melee +3) "HUGH!"

Garuda: (damaged, HP: 617)

Wow! That can do alot of damage.

Charizard: (use Flamethrower, burst fire on Garuda)

Garuda: (damaged, HP: 383)

Garuda: (makes the attack on Trey)

Trey: (dodges Garuda)

Jack: (attacks a Melee +4)

Garuda: (damaged, HP: 99)

Raichu: (attacks, Charges up with Thunderbolt, then blast it)

Garuda: (electricuted, HP: 53)

Tamer: (attacks with the final blow) "It's over!"

Garuda: (defeated)

Tamer: (catches his blitzball)

Battle! Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Umbreon, Trey, and Charizard earned EXP 42, AP is 28.

The battle may be over. But their is still a problem. The battle may be over, but the war is not over. Remember? Their are more Fiends coming. The problem, it's an endless Fiends battle. Mi'ilen Fangs, Vouivre, and Garuda keep appering. What will our heroes do?

Jack, Tamer, Raichu, Umbreon, Trey, and Charizard: (saw more Fiends surrounding them)

Jack: "Aaah, give me a break!"

For those of you, think that Jack, his friends, and their pok'emon are coming to their death? You're wrong. Someone appeares at the stands. It's Peter.

Peter: (appeares on the stands, perform the summoning)

The background has change, set of black. Then something appeared, and like a white large snake. It's Terrato. He's white all over.

Peter: (gives the command on his Aeon)

Terrato: (use Oblivion, and destorys every fiend around the stadium)

Look at that! Oblivion is working like a charm. All the fiends are being destoryed, and sended away. This is pretty easy. Joey was about to have a chance, same with Inyuasha, but the fiend is destoryed easily. They were so close to destory the fiend, but no body can see that Inyuasha and Joey are cowards. Why? They're being scared from the fiends.

Joey: (was about to attack, but failed because someone did it) "Hey! I was about to take it out!"

All the fiends are gone for good. That's the end of the endless fiends.

Tamer: (question) "What was that?"

Trey: "Who did that?"

Jack: (spotted the person who did it) "I have a feeling who."

Peter: (looks at Jack, then leaves)

Terrato: (disappear)

(With the Aurochs, near the docks)

Everyone around is waiting for Tamer's final words. The Aurochs are their too, but with Tamer.

Tamer: (holding the Crystal Cup) "This is it. Everyone, I know this is sading. But I'm retiring from the game. So, I'm quiting. Datto, I need you to return back to Black Village, and take the Crystal Cup back." (gives Datto the Crystal Cup)

Datto: (takes the Crystal Cup)

Tamer: "So, thank you very much." (leaves)

Aurochs: (said it soft) "Captain."

Tamer: "I can't hear you."

Aurochs: (yells as a team) "Captain!"

(At Port 1)

When that's over, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and his Pikachu gets to have a talk. It seems that why Joey has to be in a cloak. He was part Demon, part Sayian. He was curesd, why? He explains that his Narrator was overdoing making him being to much. The warining said: "If you overdo your character, you'll have to turn it into something worse. You need to give extra to the other characters.

Jack: (surprise) "Bliemmy! All of this is true!"

Joey: "It is ture. I'm stuck as a Demon untill 1 week is over. And your Raichu evolved, saying that Eggman dropped it in the air, and your Pikachu touched the "Tunderstone" from behind."

Jack: (nodd) "That is the truth. I did not realize that your Pikachu, is Pinkachu. From all those Pink Berries, eating too much will make your pok'emon become pink. But do she has an abiltiy?"

Joey: (cheers) "Yep! My Pikachu is both Electric and Psychic!"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "WOW!"

Pikachu: (emarresed) "Pi-ka."

Jack: (shook his head) "No wonder!"

Raichu: "That explains it."

Trey: (appeares) "Well, are you done?"

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu: (spotted Trey)

Jack: (nodd) "Sure do."

Trey: (leaves) "Come, I need to tell you something."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu: (follows Trey)

Trey: "Let me tell you something. Their is more to it, then meets the eye."

Jack: (confuse on Trey) "What do you mean?"

Trey: "Jack, their are more fiends around the region. Their is no chance. They get stronger everytime we face against them."

Raichu: (was looking at Trey) "That can be a problem."

Joey: (got nothing to worry) "Ah, no worries! I can handle them easy." (acts like a fighter)

Trey: (sigh) "Perhaps Sarah would like to explain why you can easily."

Jack, Trey, Joey, Raichu, and Pikachu juse arrived at Port 4. Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Vincent, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man are waiting. But if Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and their pok'emon are waiting to leave too. But why? The party just go started. They don't want to leave.

Everyone: (spotted Trey, Joey, Jack, Raichu, and Pikachu the pink pikachu)

Yo-Yo Man: "About time."

Trey: "Yes, I know we need to have some fun. But we can stay more."

Erika: "You are not leaving the team, are you?"

Trey: "Relax, I will continue, and," (grabs the back of Jack, and move him forward) "so will he."

Jack: (pushed to the front) "Um, Thanks."

But what are they ganna do now, the fiends are gone for good, and thier is nothing to do.

Jack: (thinks)

Amy: "So, what now?"

Jack: "Hmmm..." (has an idea) "I got it! (pose, Mario words) "Let's e-party!"

Everyone: (cheers) "YEAH!"

What a surprise! Everyone is celibrating thier vacation here at Misty Theme Park. Their is one place that they wanted to go to, their is games right. Jena might have a chance, plus their is prizes. Their are races that has to do with Jetboats. And what happens, Jack wins first place. Joey has a great arcadegame that has to do with the Dragon Ball Z games, and up with the High Score. But their is one spot Jack wanted to go. He needs to head to the Water Clock Factory.

Jack: (looks at the theater) "No wonder."

Misty: (near Jack) "You wanted to go there?"

Jack: "Me?" (looks at Misty) "I do not know."

Misty: (looks at Jack) "Well, their is one place."

Jack: (confuse) "And where is, 'one place'."

Misty: (points at the right) "Over there. The Water Clock Factory."

Jack: (looks at the Water Clock Factory) "Hey! Is it not that?"

It is.

(Inside the Water Clock Tower, in the Fayth's room)

They kept a secret from Jack, his friends, and their pok'emon. Only Guardians and Summoners are allowed. But since Jack is a Summoner, then he is able to go in with Misty. Inside the Fayth's room, Jack does his Praying thing, and it brung a spirt woman to appear.

Woman: "Greetings Summoner. I am the Fayth of the Hare. I have been sentence that you are in need of help to fight off against Akoo. The Dark Wizard must vanish which have came from. I have the ability to dodge the opponent's attack move. But the problem is that, I'm too weak to fight. I have alot of speed and dextarity. Why do you think I am the Fayth of the Hare, because I'm the Aeon of the Rabbit. I did hear you have the Rat, the Bull, and the Roster. The Rat is only normal ability, the Bull has massive powers, and the Roster cast lighting. Don't worry Summoner, I'll be fine."

So now, Jack has a new Aeon, the Hare. It's just a rabbit. Their's no harm done. I do remember, that Jack got the Roster from Oasis Village. The Rat from Black Village. And the Ox from near the Moonflow. Their is no problem. But a new Aeon of the Hare. It's white all over. What's next is, a Pig, a Dog, the Monkey, the Horse, the Snake, the Goat/Sheep, the Tiger, and the Dragon. All these 12 Aeons.

(Outside)

Everyone seemed that they have fun on their own. Although, Ben wanted to be with Misty. Their are alot of rides. If you ever wanted to go somewheres, head to the Raft Ride. If you wanted thrill rides, we have Water Coaster, River Ride, and Digny Dips. But I'm sure they can have some real fun. Photos are taken from each and everyone.

Amy and Sarah are in the Pirate Ship. Erika with the Garden Clock. Their is Tamer and the Aurochs underwater. Lulu and Sarah near the stadium. Jack, Todd, Joey, and Ben along with thier pok'emon out. Raichu, Joey's Pikachu (Pink bodied), Todd's Pikachu (regular), and Drago. Although, It showed a picture that Jack fainted and everyone stares at him confuse. Poor Guy. That leaves with Amy, Erika, Sarah, Jena, Misty, and Jeannie near the Castle. Trey, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man are near the food shop. Can Yo-Yo Man cook too?

Oh look, it's Joey, Raye, and Inyuasha. Although, Amy's pinching on Inyuasha's ears is annoying. Their is Jack racing Todd to see who will win on the Jet Race. And it ends with a tie, because Jena and Jeannie beatted them.

Tamer: (look at the photos) "So, these is a well Vacation, ya?"

Trey: "Yeah, but I think it's time to go."

Jack: "Is it ture, I need to head to Mount Rom, and earn another Badge."

Jena: (hugs Jack) "But, we will meet again, right?"

Erika: "Oh well."

Amy: (chats with Sarah) "Well, that was fun."

Sarah: "Yeah, that means we have to leave, right?"

Jeannie: (talks to Jack) "Jack, that was a great game."

Jena: (done hugging)

Jeannie: "Although, I didn't know you were taking damage from the Goers."

Jack: "Okay."

Raichu: "And don't forget it."

Ben: (doesn't want to leave) "Can't we stay longer?"

Todd: (putt his hand on his face) "(sigh)" "We do you wanted to stay here?"

Misty: (taps on Jack's shoulder)

Jack: (felt it, looks at Misty) "Yes?"

Misty: "I need a favor." (whispers on Jack's ear)

I wonder what is that all about?

Misty: (done) "And don't forget. Don't tell it to anyone."

Jack: "You got it."

Vincent: (in the ship) "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone: (gets on board)

Misty: (looks at everyone)

Jack: "Well, this is it."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (looks at Joey) "Are you coming?"

Joey: (answered) "Sorry, but I must head back to my region."

Untill Joey and Raye starts flying back, and Inyuasha follows. The boat heads back down, straight down without dropping.

Jack and Raichu: (waves good bye at Misty)

Misty: (waves back)

Ben: (waves good bye, crying)

Oh well.

Tamer: (talks to Jack) "Jack, we must head to Guadosalam. It's not that far."

Jack: (looks at Tamer) "You got it."

But for now, Jack and the rest will head to the Mi'ilen Road. And first head to Guadosalam. This is one big challange. It will be a risk to head to Guadosalam. It's a big trail. But they must also head to Djose Temple, just to get a new aeon. Will they ever get thier chance to continue thier trail. Find out next time on Episode 68. Good Bye, and farewell!

Notes:

-They encounter fiends, that attacked the stadium, and Peter had to do it.

-They have so much fun together, their is photos of them.

-Jack got a new Aeon of the Hare, it's a rabbit. Fast, but weak.

-It's time that they leave Misty Theme Park, and continue.


	68. Chapter 68

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 68

How do you fight Fiends?

(Mi'ilen Road)

Last time, our heroes head back down, and continue their trail to Djose Temple. They have a tough compatision up ahead. As the boat reach it's port, our heroes leave. Jena and her team back to their travel, and Joey and his team flys back to the Orre Region. As for Jack and his Guardains and a teacher, they go through the Mi'ilen Road. But what they don't know is this. How do you fight fiends during your travels?

Everyone: (walking on the road)

Jack: (wonders) "This is some adventure, but I need to fight fiends."

Trey: "You are clueless, aren't you? You're lucky you didn't let your guard down."

Vincent: "Quite simple, you did remember that Jeff wants you to always be with Jena, then that means you let your guard down."

Tamer: "That's true, ya? If we do something else then just to save the world, that's called letting your guard down. Don't fail."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "But we are lucky we got away quickly." (sweat-drops) "Uhhh...Jack?"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Yes Raichu?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "How did you let not kiss you, but Todd?"

Jack: "Well,"

(Flashback)

Jack: (explains) "When Jena was about to kiss me, I paniced. But I use what Yo-Yo Man's favorite Jutsu move, the Replacement Jutsu. I switch places with Todd. And Jena is the one to kiss Todd."

(Flashback over)

Jack: "You might say I am lucky. She didn't realize that she kissed Todd then just me."

Raichu: "And did Jena notice and Todd explained?"

Jack: "Well, actully, I forgot."

Raichu: (down) "Figures. Then Jena will go after Todd, then just you."

Jack: (smiles) "Well, she is off our backs. That gives us a chance to save the world."

Raichu: (cheers up) "Yeah."

Vincent: (pats Jack on the back) "That's more like it! That's the Jack I knew."

Jack and Raichu: (Jack got patted of the back, then both looks at Vincent)

Vincent: "Well, if you stay with Jeff to long, then you and Raichu will have a problem. Their is no Hero. Jeff wants you two to stay there forever. But lucky we showed up, and got you out of there."

Jack: "Thanks Vincent. But," (looks straight, ready) "I am still wanna be the 'Pok'emon Hero!'"

Amy, Sarah, and Erika: (chats)

Amy: "Oh yeah, like that's ganna happen."

Erika: "It could."

Amy: "Erika, your brother is weird."

Sarah: "I don't get why, but listen. He will need the help he need."

Amy: "What ever, so not the dramma."

Trey: "Jack, I think you got yourself sensitive."

Furret: (was on Vincent's shoulder the whole time) "Let's face it, you did enter the blitzball arena."

Jack: (looks at Furret)

Furret: "But from all that dodging, that makes a pretty good combat. Sooner or later, you'll have to face the fiends."

Jack: "True, their is one question that is stuck on my head."

Furret: "What's that?"

Jack: (looks straight) "Well, 'How do you fight fiends?'"

Everyone: (stops, looks at Jack, surprise)

What? Did Jack forget that he fight against fiends? Unless, don't tell that Jack has to give up fight fiends for Jena! Because that's not right! How will Jack defend himself! I know he has pok'emon, but if Jena, then the world is doom. "Jack! Focus! Don't go to Jena, you must save the world! Don't be a citizen!"

Jack: (looks at the Narrator) "Did you understand what am I saying?"

"Oh dear, sorry about that."

Trey: (looks at Jack) "Did you forget to fight, Jack?"

Jack: (looks at Trey) "Well...no."

Trey: "Good, I be shocked if you did."

Jack: "But Trey, it was-"

Trey: "Look, I don't want to hear any of you non-sense. If you don't fight, they you're weak."

Jack: (yells) "I am not, Weak!"

Trey: "Then you're strong?"

Jack: (nodd) "Yes! And I can prove it!"

Trey: "'Prove it', huh? Okay, let's get you a fiend." (looks around, but cannot find Yo-Yo Man) "Hmmm, I was hoping he be around."

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares infront of Trey) "You called?"

Trey: (surprise) "! Don't do that again. You are Jack's teacher, aren't you?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I am."

Trey: "And where's Mewtwo?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He's busy with something else." (gives the bag to Tamer)

Tamer: (takes the bag)

Yo-Yo Man: "So, I've heard, that you want 'proof' that Jack is strong."

Trey: "Face it. During Final Fantasy, their is counters. So, I want you, to bring a friend, to Jack."

Yo-Yo Man: "Very well. Fiends can sense our foot steps." (turn towards the road, and takes a step)

...Nothing.

Yo-Yo Man: "Strage. I was hopping that their is a," (takes another step)

Something appeared! It's the big spider.

Amy, Sarah, and Erika: (spotted the spider) "?"

Amy: (shocked with fear) "AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Tamer: (calls the girls) "Take Cover!"

Amy, Sarah, and Erika: (hides behind the rock)

Trey: (spotted the spider) "That's much better." (looks at Jack) "He's all yours." (hides behind the rock)

Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent: (takes cover, grabs Raichu and Furret along)

Jack: (looks at the spider, takes his Sword and Shield out, ready to fight) "Oh great."

Jack VS the Giant Spider

Jack: "Here I come!" (charges towards the Giant Spider)

Giant Spider: (attacks with his claws)

Jack: (use the Parry Attack, jumps over the spider, and attack) "Ha! YA!" (landed)

Um, Jack should know that Spiders have webs. I don't want to know where the web came from.

Giant Spider: (shot out a web)

Too late.

Jack: (turns behind, got shot behind) "WHOA!" (tangled up, tied) "Bliemmy! What is this?"

Sarah: (explains) "Um Jack, that is a web. He knows where opponents are from behind."

Erika: (calls Jack) "Do not just stand there! Get out of there!"

Jack: (wiggles free from the web, stares at the spider)

Giant Spider: (spits acid)

Jack: (dodges the acid)

Giant Spider: (jumps, then attacks by diving)

Jack: (jumps out of the way, only infront)

Giant Spider: (attacks with his claws)

Jack: (damaged) "AGH!"

That had to hurt.

Jack: (looks damage) "That hurt."

Giant Spider: (spits acid)

The acid touched Jack.

Jack: (touched by the acid) "What?" (confuse) "Well, that did not hurt."

Giant Spider: (looks at Jack, ready for the final blow)

Tamer: (calls Jack) "Jack! Get out of there!"

Jack: (tries to move, but frozen on his body, but not his head) "Hrrr! Hrrrrr! I cannot move!"

Sarah: (remembers, worried) "I forgot! Spiders can paralize their enemys. It's temprary."

Erika: (looks at Sarah, shock) "What! You mean!"

Sarah: (move her head down) "This is bad I don't like this."

I can't watch!

Giant Spider: (attacks Jack)

Jack: (killed) "Ohhh." (down, KOed)

I can't believe it! The Giant Spider killed Jack!

Vincent: (shocked) "Oh great!"

Trey: "What now?"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulls out a red feather) "Don't worry. I'll help him." (throws a feather towards Jack)

It's shot like an arrow. And it stung Jack on the chest. The red feather brings Jack to life.

Jack: (back alive, gets back up) "Hey!" (looks at him self) "I am back up!" (spotted at the spider, surprise) "Uh-Oh." (jumps out of the way)

Giant Spider: (tries to attack Jack, but fails)

Jack: (lucky) "Whoa! That was close!"

Giant Spider: (aims at Jack, and shot out a web)

Jack: (caught) "Yikes!"

Giant Spider: (opens, then swallows Jack)

Everyone: (shocked that Jack was swallowed) "!"

Trey: "That's not good."

Giant Spider: (shot out a web, released a KO Jack)

Jack: (KO)

Tamer: "No again."

Yo-Yo Man: (pulled out the red feather again) "Take Consitrations, and it will help you." (throws it like a dart)

The red feather was thrown, and it touched Jack in the chest again. Becarful Jack, you don't to be defeated.

Jack: (waken, shook if off) "What happened?"

Giant Spider: (charges towards Jack)

Jack: (has an idea, use the Parry Attack, next pulls out an arrow, and shot behind of the spider) "Gotcha!"

Ewwww. That's gross, but a bulls-eye.

Giant Spider: (tries to shot out a web, but won't work. Keeps doing it, becoming inflated)

The Spider is like a balloon, then all the sudden, it exploded. BOOM!

Jack: (used a shield, checks to see if the spider is no more) "Huh?"

Way to go, Jack!

Jack: (surprise that the spider is gone) "Bliemmy! He is gone for go!" (doing his pose) "That is what I call, being a 'Pok'emon Hero!'"

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack) "May I remind, that I used a Phoenix Down on you, twice?"

Trey: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "...Jerk." (looks at Jack) "Alright, you are better. But try not to be coward. It creates fear."

Tamer: "Give him a break, ya? He's just a child."

Trey: (looks at Trey) "Right."

Jack: "That was a surprise."

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Did you really use a Phoenix Down on me?"

Yo-Yo Man: (respond) "Sorry, I don't speak english."

Jack: (confuse) "What?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I do not speak english."

Trey: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Well Yo-Yo Man," (smooth talk) "If can't speak english, then how come you just did?"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Trey) "...I was just testing you."

Trey: "Right."

Jack: (looks at Trey) "And have you seen my sister and the others?"

Trey: "I've seen." (points at the big rock) "They're right behind that big boulder. They're even more cowards then you are."

Amy: (appeares, yells at Trey) "YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS!"

Trey: "That's unusll. Besides, its time that we continue on."

Yo-Yo Man: "Why don't we start with our lessons, Jack?"

Jack: (nodd at Yo-Yo Man) "Okay, master."

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright. What have you learn, when you defeated the spider?"

Jack: "Well, he uses the web alot."

Mewtwo: (appeares behind Jack) "Not even close."

Jack: (surprise, turns around and spotted Mewtwo) "Ah! Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo: "The answer, you solved the spider's weakness."

Jack: (surprise) "I did?"

Mewtwo: "Of course." (talks to Yo-Yo Man) "The ninja I do believe. I'll handle it from here."

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Mewtwo) "Very well."

Mewtwo: (turn towards Jack) "Now Jack. I got a question for you. You see, their are Mako Energy around this planet. How many Materia you can hold? Alot. But you see, you got a Materia Slot, on your Character's Grid."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Mewtwo: "Indeed. I was hoping that everyone listens." (pulls out a microphone, infront of Jack's face) "Jack, I want to answer, this question. How many Materias do you want?"

Jack: (nerves) "..." (answer) "...10?"

Mewtwo: "That is," (respond) "Correct!" (pulls out 10 materias, and lets Jack hold them)

Jack: (holds the materias, surprise) "Whoa!"

Raichu: (looks at the materias) "Wow."

Mewtwo: (takes four materias away) "But, you'll need to master some."

Jack: (puts the materias away, confuse on Mewtwo) "? But why?"

Mewtwo: "Because, you need to do," (show three fingures) "three reasons."

Jack: "Three reasons."

Mewtwo: "Yes, you must do is," (does three pose, first a punch up foward, not touching Jack) "Honor!" (swift pose) "Family!" (two hands away, bends pose) "Tradition!"

: (appeares, shows his donut) "And Donuts!"

Everyone: (looks at the Donut Man)

Hello? Why would he be here?"

Mewtwo: "Um, hello."

Donut Man: "Hi! I'm selling Donuts! Do you want some?"

Jack: "I would like some." (pulls out Gils, and give some to the Donut Man)

Donut Man: "It will cost $1.50 each. How much your buying?"

Jack: (pays $30.00) "Here you go."

Donut Man: "That means you're having Twenty Donuts." (puts twenty donuts in two boxes, next closed it up, and gives it to Jack. Takes $30.00) "Thank you. Enjoy." (leaves)

Jack: (takes two boxes of ten donuts each inside)

Mewtwo: (talks to Jack, kepted it closed) "Jack, you should know better then to eat, 'Sweats.'"

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Although, we don't want any thing to happen. Just try not to eat to much."

Vincent: (takes the donut) "Don't worry Jack, I'll take it off your hands."

Jack: (gives it to Vincent) "Very well."

Mewtwo: "Now let's go."

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Mewtwo: "Alright Jack, answer the following. How do you defeat a lupine and a,"

Everyone: (stops and spotted the lizard)

Jack: "What is that?"

Mewtwo: (explains) "That Jack, is a reptile. Ipiria I do believe. This is the fastest fiend I ever seen. Jack, you have speed formation. So you might be able to handle this easy. However," (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "I sense that their is, another."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Mewtwo) "And your reason?"

Mewtwo: "You are Jack's teacher, and I'm his Guider. However, you are ninja, so it might be easy that you have speed formation too. You might be able to handle this."

Yo-Yo Man: "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Mewtwo: "Teach Jack the meaning about speed."

Yo-Yo Man: (jumps over Mewtwo, then to Ipiria, first slice then Yo-Yo attack)

Slice! Smack! The Ipiria is defeated.

Yo-Yo Man: "That was to easy."

Mewtwo: "You see. Did you learn something Jack?"

Jack: "Perhaps."

Mewtwo: "Well, you long way to go. Who's next?"

Another fiend appeares, and it's like a Bomb.

Jack: (surprise) "Whoa!"

Mewtwo: "That's a 'Bomb!'"

Vincent: (appeares) "I got it!" (use Lancet)

Bomb: (lost a litte HP and MP)

Vincent: (gain a little HP and MP, learned Self-Distruct)

Bomb: (grew bigger)

Mewtwo: "Okay Jack, what did you learn?"

Jack: (guess) "It is that, Vincent stolen a move from the fiend."

Mewtwo: "That is true. Bomb has the unique ability to be hit three times, then something happens. Guess."

Jack: (thinks)

Mewtwo: (acts like a time bomb) "Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock."

Jack: "It is that, it is.."

Mewtwo: (surprises Jack) "Boom!"

Jack: (surprise) "!"

Raichu: (surprise) "AGH!"

Jack: "You mean!"

Mewtwo: "That's right. When it's hit three times, it will go after the target, then explodes. It's a fire attack. Use Ice."

Sarah: (appeares, cast a spell on Bomb, it's Blizzard) "Freeze!"

Out of the heat, in with the cold, the blizzard attack is freezing Bomb, then it colasped. Bomb is gone for good.

Mewtwo: "Did you learn something?"

Jack: "Sure did."

Mewtwo: "Shall we?"

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Mewtwo: "Alright Jack, this time, you will learn that their are Bosses around the place."

Jack: (wonders) "What are Bosses?"

Mewtwo: "My, Jack, you are clueless. Bosses are the most powerful fiends in this world. But do me a favor Jack."

Jack: "What? What is it?"

Mewtwo: "Don't go solo."

Jack: (surprise) "What?"

Mewtwo: "Trust me. Everytime you go solo, you might be in danger. If no one is around you, then you are in danger."

Jack: "?"

Mewtwo: "Trust me. If you don't have anyone to protect you, and you are knocked out, then you're doom. Fiends will either, Eat you, or left you there untill you die there. That's why you must have Phoenix Downs, and must have Guardains. But, I have heard that when you go alone, these Phoenix Down can go Auto, and save. Let's say you're knocked out, the Phoenix Down will respond, activate, then brings you back. Besure to have enough Pheonix Down."

Jack: "That would mean, I will need to pack enough Phoenix Downs."

Mewtwo: "That is good. Besure to pack enough, but your limit is 99 Phoenix Downs."

Jack: "I hope we can make it to Djose Temple. I will need a new Aeon."

Mewtwo: "Well, I can tell you what's the next Aeon is. If, we can get there."

Jack: (looks at Mewtwo) "You know what the next Aeon is?"

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack) "Yes I do. How would you believe, that was a Monkey Aeon?"

Jack: (surprise) "I do not believe it!"

Yo-Yo Man: (catch phrase) "Believe it!"

Mewtwo: "And we will get their, just as we rest somewheres safe. Perhaps we need the Travel Agency Inn."

Tamer: (interups, mad) "No Way! Not that!"

Mewtwo and Jack: (looks at Tamer, confuse)

Mewtwo: "What's wrong?"

Tamer: "It's full of Al Bhed!"

Well, as soon why Tamer knows that he hated the Al Bhed, our heroes continue their trail through the Mi'ilen Road. But the road doesn't end pretty soon. Today, they will continue their way. I do believe that Jack has learn about the Fiends, well, almost. Who knows, we will find out next on Episode 69.

Notes:

-It seems that the party continues. Everyone returns to their place.

-Jack has a battle against the Giant Spider. But knocked out twice. Yo-Yo Man has to bring him back.

-Vincent's ability from Lancet, meaning he is a Blue Mage. But where's his blue mask?

-They learned about Bomb, the explosion fiend.


	69. Chapter 69

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 69

Chocobo Eater

Amy: (shot an arrow at the Evil Eye, Floating Eye) "Gotcha!"

Floating Eye: (shot, lined, and sink. Defeated)

Amy: "Their we go. That should take of that."

Mewtwo: "Marvallis," (looks at Jack) "Jack, did you learn something?"

Jack: (respond) "Let me see. Yo-Yo Man and I can handle Lupines and Reptiles, Tamer and Amy handles the Evil Eye and Birds, Sarah gots the Flan, Element, Bomb, and Imp."

Mewtwo: "Anything else?"

Jack: "Trey gots Drake and Helms, Vincent is a Blue Mage that can learn from fiends, Erika can create a defense and heal, plus use White Magic Attacks on Undeads.

Mewtwo: "Very Good. I think you got it Jack. Don't forget, what does Pok'emon do?"

Jack: "They protect their masters. If the master is defeated, the pok'emon abandon their masters. If the pok'emon is defeated, the master has to surrender."

Mewtwo: "Nice Job. Now, let's try and focus on who will be the Boss."

Jack: "Boss? You mean a ruler?"

Mewtwo: "Correct, because it's a Fiend Boss."

Jack: "But who will be, the boss?"

Mewtwo: (stops)

Everyone: (stops confuse on Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "I do believe that," (points straight) "we'll get our answers."

Everyone: (looks straight of the path, spotted someone coming)

Their are three people, riding three big, yellow birds. They look familur. Hey! Wait a minute! Aren't they the one from the Shoopuf that Jack and Pikachu saw before? Chuck, Emma, and Irma. It's the Chocobo Knights! They must of come here for some diffrent reason. They stopped infront of Jack and the rest.

Irma: (leader) "Jack? Is that you? And what happened to your Pikachu?"

Jack: (looks at Irma) "I rather not say it."

Emma: (first partner) "Well, their is something you all should know."

Everyone: (stares at the Chocobo Knights)

Trey: "What is it?"

Emma: "You see, their is a monster."

Irma: "Our prayers are with you, your guardains, and your teacher. May you want to rent a Chocobo. Be aware that their is a monster that want a taste for Chocobos. Just head straight, and you'll find an Inn."

The Chocobo Knights left without letting Chuck say something.

Everyone: (looks at each other)

Jack: "Well, come on. We must go!"

Mewtwo: (looks at Jack) "And your reason?"

Everyone: (looks at Jack)

Jack: (reason) "Because, 'It's the right thing to do.'"

Mewtwo: (laughs) "Hmhmhmhm."

Jack: (confuse on Mewtwo) "What is funny?"

Mewtwo: (looks straight at Jack, still thinks it's funny) "It's the right thing to do.' Sir Ketchum said that quate, meaning his Guardains, Friends, and Pok'emon in trouble."

Trey: "Just don't let that trouble you."

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Jack: (confuse) _("What is wrong with that? 'It's the right thing to do?' Why would that be trouble?")_

They reach to the Inn. It looks small. Their is something you should know. You see, their are Al Bheds inside. Tamer rather hate it, if he goes inside. But why would the Al Bhed create the Travel Angency for the Summoners? Who knows, it has to do with saving the world.

Trey: "Here we are."

Sarah: (spotted the Inn) "Look! Their is it!"

Tamer: (disagree) "Not-Ah! No Way! Their is no way I can go in."

Amy: (looks at Tamer) "What's wrong?"

Tamer: "It has Al Bhed inside, ya?"

Erika: "Then, what will we stay?"

Jack: "I, do not know." (has an idea) "But, we need to stay."

Vincent: "Okay, but try not to get Tamer's attention.

So, they decide to stay at the Travel Angency Inn. But it would a shame if Tamer has to sleep alone outside in the cold. So, they persuade them to come in and stay.

(Inside the Travel Angency Inn)

Jack and Raichu: (out of their rooms, yawning)

Jack: "That was a good nap."

Raichu: "You might say that again."

Jack: (asked the manager) "Excuse me, have you seen the others?"

Manager: (man) "Of course, they're outside Summoner."

Jack and Raichu: (leaves) "Thank you."

(Outside)

It's almost sunset. It seems that they need the fresh air. Everyone is just doing their thing. Yo-Yo Man is medittating, Amy playing with her new pok'emon that was a Pichu before, Pikachu. Even though, it's just a calm spot to relax. Up ahead the cliff is a stacue, far away over the seas is a huge stacue. Erika is growing something. Hey, what is Sarah doing? Easy, busy. She's making something that we don't have to ride Chococbos. Tamer is watching Sunset, along with Trey. Vincent, well, you might say that he's cooking something. I wonder, what's Amy doing?

Jack: (walks up to Amy) "Amy?"

Amy: (heard that sound, surprise) "!" (turn towards him)

Jack: "What are you doing?"

Amy: (hiding something) "Nothing."

Jack: (near Amy, looks at the stacue, sits) "Nothing? It looks like something."

Amy: (sits near Jack, looks at the stacue) "Well, I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Jack: "Very well." (looks at Amy) "Come on, we need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long way."

Amy: "Fine."

Jack and Amy: (gets up, and head to the Travel Angency Inn)

So, everyone decide to head inside, and rest. They had a long trip from the fiends, so time to rest.

(Inside the Inn)

Jack and Raichu: (of their room again)

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (heads back outside)

When they ever realize that someone is coming.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Jack: (took a step back away) "Whoa!"

A person like a man appeares. He's in yellow suit, like he's a gentle man. Well, just handsome with yellow hair.

Man (speaks Al Bhed) "Byntah sa."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse)

Jack: "What?"

Raichu: "Huh?"

Man: "Oh, sorry. I was speaking Al Bhed, meaning, 'Parden me."

Jack and Raichu: (understand) "Oh."

Man (speaks Al Bhed again) "Hela du saad oui."

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "What?"

Man: "That means, 'Nice to meet you.' I am Rin."

So, he's an Al Bhed person, but a kind Al Bhed person.

Jack and Raichu: (understand)

Jack: "Ah."

Raichu: "Yeah."

Jack: "Let me see if I can try." (tries to speak Al Bhed) "...Hela tu sayd yui." (sweat-drop) "..."

Rin: "It seems that you need practice, huh? Here," (gives Jack a book on, "How to speak Al Bhed".) "This will help."

Jack: (takes the book)

Jack gots a Key Item on Al Bhed Language. If you think chatting with someone is easy, wait untill you hear this. Someone is coming out, calling that something is wrong.

Woman: (panics) "Help! The Chococbos!"

Rin, Jack, and Raichu: (got their attention)

Everyone inside: (got the woman's attention)

Trey: (appeares, tells Jack and Raichu) "That's our cue." (leaves)

Rin: looks at Jack) "Oh, I almost forgot." (gives Jack something improtant incase)

Jack: (takes the item) "What?"

Rin: "Go on."

Jack: (leaves)

Raichu: (hang on)

(Outside)

This seems to the problem that is all about Chocobos. It's a Chococbo problem. They reached outside, Jack and Raichu just wonder on what's going on. Trey was waiting on Jack's arrival. This is the perfect chance to see the problem. Sarah with Trey too. What is causing all this?

Jack and Raichu: (outside, spotted Trey and Sarah)

Sarah: "At the ranch!"

Jack: (nodd at Sarah) "Right!"

Jack, Trey, and Sarah: (runs towards the Ranch)

Tamer, Mewtwo, Vincent, Amy, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man are there. The Chocobos runs away from the monster.

Jack and Raichu: (looks around)

Trey and Sarah: (infront of the group)

Trey: "Where is it?"

Mewtwo: "How should I know? The Chocobos left from," (points to the continues trail) "that direction."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at everyone)

Jack: "Their is no monster in sight."

Tamer: "Then, what do you call that?" (points that the roof, found the monster)

Everyone: (looks a roof, found the the monster)

Yikes! That's the monster? It has tiny feet, and longer arms. It's got a big mouth. What is he?

Erika: (recanize the monster) "That is the 'Chocobo Eater!' Everyone, becarful!"

Yikes!

Chocobo Eater: (jumps off the roof, about to squish someone)

Everyone: (jumps out of the way)

Chocobo Eater: (grabs on of the Chocobos)

Chocobo: (grabbed)

Jack: (pulls his Sword and Shield, attacks the hand) "Let! Him! Go!"

Chocobo Eater: (attacked, let go of the Chocobo)

Chocobo: (freed, ran away)

Jack, I think you made him mad.

Jack's Team VS the Chocobo Eater

Everyone, becarful. His HP has 10,000. Watch it, if he uses "You're Next" one person, then the next turn attacks, will do 200 points of damage. This is one intense monster. So, who will be fighting? Jack, Bulbasaur, Tamer, Skarmory, Trey, and Venasaur enters.

Jack: (starts) "How do we fight this thing?"

Trey: "Simple, we must flip him over."

Yo-Yo Man: "The problem is that we need Piercing Weapons."

Jack: (spoke Mario) "I got it." (attacks the Chocobo Eater+4 Melee)

Chocobo Eater: (damaged, HP: 9494)

Bulbasaur: (attacks with a Vine Whip) "Bulb-a! Saur!"

Chococbo Eater: (whiped, HP: 9086)

What does it take to defeat it?

Tamer: (aims at the Chocobo Eater, then throws)

Chocobo Eater: (hit, HP: 8841)

Tamer: (catched his ball)

Skarmory: (use Drill Peck)

Chocobo Eater: (drilled, HP: 8598)

Skarmory's Drill Peck only did less damage. It's Trey's turn.

Trey: (attacks head on) "Hugh!"

Chocobo Eater: (sliced, HP: 8442)

Nice one Trey, smooth.

Venasuar: (use Leech Seed)

Chocobo Eater: (effected by the Leech Seed, lost 50 HP. HP: 8392)

Chocobo Eater: (points at Jack, "You're Next!"

Jack: "Great, I have become his favorite."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes Jack, it's called, 'Provake.'"

Jack: (switch places with Yo-Yo Man) "You are next."

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares) "That's not funny." (summons Blaziken)

Blaziken: (ready to battle "Blaziken!"

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks with a sword and a yo-yo) "Zu!"

Chocobo Eater: (sliced then smaked, HP: 7768)

Nice! Way to go, Yo-Yo Man.

Blaziken: (attacks with Blaze Kick) "Blaze!"

Chocobo Eater: (critical damaged, HP: 7402)

Yo-Yo Man: (figure out his weakness) "Of course. He hates fire attacks."

Tamer: "Of course! Sarah, you're up."

Tamer and Skarmory: (switch places with Sarah and Ninetails)

Sarah and Ninetails: (appeares)

Sarah: "You called? So what's next?" (cast a spell, Fire) "Burn."

Chocobo Eater: (burned, HP: 5568)

Nice! That did a critical attack!

Ninetails: (blows fire, Flamethrower) "Niiiiine!"

Chocobo Eater: (burned, HP: 5436)

Or, weak.

Trey and Venasuar: (switch places with Vincent and Crobat)

Trey: "Go get him!"

Vincent: "Here goes!"

I do believe that Vincent learned a Blue Magic spell. It's called, the Fire Breath.

Vincent: (not enough Overdrive, so attacks with his claws+4 Melee)

Chocobo Eater: (damaged, HP: 5288)

Okay, that just a little damage.

Crobat: (attacks with Crunch)

Chocobo Eater: (damaged from the bite, HP: 4946)

I think the Chocobo Eater is mad.

Chocobo Eater: (attacks all six with Charge!)

Yo-Yo Man, Blaziken, Sarah, Ninetails, Vincent, and Crobat: (damaged, and pushed away, almost off the cliff)

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted the cliff behind) "Heads up! I sense that we're about to be thrown off."

Jack: "Switch with me! I got your back!"

Yo-Yo Man and Blaziken: (switches with Bulbasaur)

Jack and Bulbasaur: (ready)

Jack: "Watch it! I'm a Warrior now!"

Trey: (calls Jack) "Stick with the fighting."

Jack: (attacks with a Melee +4)

Chocobo Eater: (sliced, HP: 4772, flipped over)

Jack had that Piercing Weapon the whole time, thanks to Tamer. He must of still had Tamer's Father's sword the whole time. It's a Piercing weapon.

Trey: "Everyone! Attack now!"

Sarah and Ninetails: (switch places with Amy and Flareon)

Amy and Flareon: (appeares)

Amy: (use special, and turned her arrow into a Fire Arrow, aims, and shot) "You're fired!"

Chocobo Eater: (burned, HP: 3862)

Nice! Just a few more.

Flareon: (blows out a Flamethrower) "Flarrrrrre!"

Chocobo Eater: (burned again, HP: 3600)

Vincent and Crobat: (switch places with Erika and Beautifly)

Vincent: "I got a bad feeling about this. He's going to use Blizzard."

Erika and Beautifly: (appeares)

Erika: "Here I go." (cast a spell, use Nulfrost) "Shield us from ice attacks."

Everyone is covered with Nulfrost. That means they're immune from Blizzard.

Chocobo Eater: (attacks, but still flipped over, using Blizzard on Jack)

Jack: (protect from Nulfrost, no damage)

Beautifly: (attacks with Tackle)

Chocobo Eater: (damaged, pushed back, HP: 3167. Plus lost a turn for Cheating)

Ha Ha!

Jack: (attacks with Melee +4)

Chocobo Eater: (sliced, HP: 2985)

I was hoping for something higher.

Bulbasaur: (attacks with Razor Leaf) "Bulba."

Chocobo Eater: (damaged, HP: 2331)

Amy: (attacks with her Fire Arrow again)

Chocobo Eater: (burned, HP: 1879)

Flareon: (use Flamerthrower) "Flarrrre!"

Chocobo Eater: (burned again, HP: 1111)

Almost there! Keep going!

Erika: (attacks the Chocobo Eater, Melee +5)

Chocobo Eater: (wacked, HP: 446)

Beautifly: (attacks with the Tackle)

Chocobo Eater: (tackled, HP: 123)

Dang, so close.

Chocobo Eater: (really mad, Fist of Furry on Jack)

Jack: (damaged) "Ow!" (HP: 600. Attacks the Chocobo Eater, Melee +4)

Chocobo Eater: (sliced, killed, defeated, vanshied)

Everyone earned EXP. 135. AP 90.

Well, I'm glad that's over with.

Jack: (tired, bends down, breathing) "Phew. That one intense battle."

Yo-Yo Man: (still looking at the ledge) "Lucky we didn't get thrown off."

Trey: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, looks smooth) "Yeah, then Jena will be mad."

Tamer: (looks at Everyone) "Everyone. We did it. We defeated the beast, and earned out points. So," (thinks) "does this mean we get a free ride?"

Everyone: (looks at Tamer)

Sarah: "Well, we desirve one. We did defeat the Chocobo Eater. That's good."

Mewtwo: "I think, I'll just teleport up ahead."

So, the lady just appeared, thanking them for saving the Chocobos. She tells them what the Chocobo's ability do. It seems that they have the ability, they go faster and won't be encounter by fiends. This looks easy. If you ever need a ride through the Mi'ilen Road, got ask the passenger.

Everyone: (gets on the Chocobos, two by two. Their pok'emon are returned to their pok'e balls. But not Raichu and Amy's Pikachu. They would stick with staying on their master's shoulder.)

Jack: (hangs on to the Chocobo) "Well, I hope this works."

Erika: (with Jack) "It must. Give it a try."

Jack: (use the movement for the Chocobo) "Hi-a!"

Chocobo: "KWEEE!" (moves to the trail)

Everyone is one each of the four Chocobos. Jack, Erika, and Raichu with the first. Next is Sarah, Amy, and Pikachu. Third for Trey and Tamer. And last is Yo-Yo Man and Vincent. They all ride their way straight through the trail, just to get to Mount Room. But, they need to head to the Djose Temple.

Jack: "So, does anyone know where it is?"

Yo-Yo Man: "We just keep going, untill we head to Mushroom Rock Road. It's up ahead, you can't miss it."

Jack: (gives a little whip) "Let's go!"

Vincent: "Slow down Jack! Don't get that hyper!"

Amy: "Hey! Wait for us!"

Tamer: "Wait up, ya?"

All of them head straight up, just to past the Mi'ilen Road. Don't miss the next adventure on Episode 70. Good luck on all of you!

Notes:

-They encounter Fiends way to much. Easily explain what a party member does.

-They encounter the Chocobo Eater, and defeated it.

-Amy had something, but what?

-They got a free ride on the Chocobos. Only Four, Mewtwo just moved up ahead.


	70. Chapter 70

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 70

Mushroom Rock Road

Still at the Mi'ilen Road, our heroes arrive at the next trail. They're still on the yellow big birds known as Chocobos. They defeated the Chocobo Eater. They have arrived at the end of the Mi'ilen Road. The problem, it's being blocked. It's the Crusaders! Each and everyone.

Jack: (pulls the tug)

Chocobo: (stops)

Jack: (calls Everyone) "Everyone, stop!"

Their Chocobos: (stops)

Trey: "Jack? Is their something going on?"

Jack: (points at the end of the road) "Look!"

Everyone: (looks at the end of the road)

A holding passage. Summoners and Guardians cannot get through. Someone's with them. That must be Criest and the Commander.

Jack: (gets down, tells the Chocobo) "Stay there." (goes to Criest and the Commander)

Everyone: (gets off the Chocobo, and follows Jack)

Raichu and Pikachu: (follows)

Jack: (calls the Commander) "Commander!"

Commander and Criest: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "!"

Commander: "If I'm correct, it's Jack."

Criest: "Surprise to see you here?"

Everyone: (stops infront of Criest and Commander)

Criest: (confuse on Jack) "Jack? What happened to your Pikachu? The girl with black hair that has a Quiver around."

Jack: (looks at Amy) "Amy?" (looks at Criest) "That is her Pikachu."

Criest: "Then why do you have a Raichu around?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, mad) "Do not start with me."

Criest: "Sorry."

Tamer: "So what's this, Criest?"

Commander: (explains) "Simple. We're ganna trap Akoo to 'Mushroom Rock Road'. We have the bait for him."

Tamer: (shock) "You're crazy!" (mad) "He'll kill you alive!"

Commander: "Easy now, we got it covered."

Criest and Commander: (leaves, heading to Mushroom Rock Road)

Tamer: "I can't believe it!"

Jack: (looks a his guardians and teacher) "We need to continue!"

Everyone: (heads to Mushroom Rock Road)

Guards: (stops them) "Freeze!"

Everyone: (stops) "!"

Guard #1: "You're not allowed to get through. This is a Crusader work."

Guard #2: "No one is allowed."

Jack: (crossed his arms) "But I need to go see this."

Guard #1: "Summoner, do not pass through. Only Crusaders and Al Bheds are allowed."

Tamer: (mad to hear that word) "Bah! I can't believe it! They use Machina alot."

Trey: (crossed his arms) "Their must be another way."

Guard #2: "Come back later when this is over."

Vincent: "Fine, be that way. But when we say, 'we want to go through', we need to go through."

Guard #1: "We'll let you know when this is over."

Untill a mysterious voice appeares, like he's from 'Darkness'. That sounds like a Guado.

: "So sorry, but not letting them in."

Everyone: (trun towards that person)

It's Peter.

Peter: (looks at the Narrator) "Thanks for not decribing me."

"Sorry." During that past episodes, I haven't decribe him to what he is. Blue Hair like Gary's Brown Hair, Blue Shirt and Pants (not the longest shirt), a black lighting eye mark, and blue gloves. He sounds like a "Measter." They are most powerful ones, and important ones all over the Danto Region. Their are four Measters.

Jack: (look mad at Peter)

Peter: (stares at Jack) "Surprise to see me again, Jack? I thought so. Three times the encounter." (walks to the guards, then stops infront)

Guards: (afraid)

Guados: (keep near their Measter, Peter)

Peter: "Well, you're not going to let them in?"

Guard #1: "Um, no. B-b-because the summoner is the empire, and no one cannot go through."

Peter: "Is that so? What would you do, if I was the summoner, and I wanted to get through?"

Guard #2: "That is impossible! We can't!"

Peter: "You can, and you will. Now you will let them in."

Guard #1: "Um," (pose of a guard) "Understood."

Peter: (turn towards Jack and his allies) "You're welcome."

Peter and his Guado Guardians: (heads to Mushroom Rock Road)

They left, but Vincent wants to know who is he, and so does Yo-Yo Man.

Vincent: (confuse) "Um, care to tell me who he is?"

Yo-Yo Man: "And why is he being nice in the first place?"

Tamer: (explains to everyone) "Well, he's a Measter. Their are four Measter around the Danto. They're the most powerful ones ever lived. Seymour is one of them."

Yo-Yo Man: "I knew it."

Jack: "Their is no time! We need to hurry!"

Everyone: (looks at Jack)

Erika: "I think you have lost it."

Jack: (shook his head) "Their is no time! We must go!" (heads to Mushroom Rock Road)

Raichu: (hangs on) "Hey! What is wrong!"

Everyone: (follows Jack)

(Mushroom Rock Road)

They have arrived at a trail of Mushroom Rock Road. It's time that they may continue the road, but stops their tracks. Up ahead is the Chocobo Knights, the Crusaders, and the Al Bhed? Okay, odd. Why would the Al Bhed help the Chocobo Knights and the Crusaders?

Everyone: (spotted the Chocobo Knights, the Crusaders, and the Al Bhed)

Jack and Raichu: (confuse) "Huh?"

Amy: (looks at Jack) "What's up?"

Jack: (points at the Chocobo Knights, the Crusaders, and the Al Bhed) "Look."

Amy: (still looks at the Chocobo Knights, the Crusaders, and the Al Bhed)

Tamer: (mad) "UGH! How could they do that! Using Machina!"

Vincent: "Well, if you don't want to use Machina-"

Trey: (interups Vincent, looks at him) "No, allow me." (looks at Tamer) "Then why ask," (points at Peter) "him?"

Everyone: (looks at Peter)

It seems that Peter is the leader to the Crusaders. That made Tamer more mad, like say, "Ticked Off."

Tamer: "I can't believe it! This is madness!"

Sarah: "Well, here's your chance. Because here he comes."

Peter: (walks up to the group) "Well, I hope you're ready. Because it seems that the Crusaders wanted you to their base."

Tamer: (looks nerves)

Peter: (looks at Tamer) "What?"

Tamer: (say the words) "Measter! You shouldn't do this! It ain't right."

Peter: (turn towards Tamer) "Relax, just enjoy the show. The Al Bhed is working on something, just to make Akoo vanriable. You will find out later yourself." (heads forward to the Crusader)

Everyone: (heads first left to the trail)

(Mushroom Rock Road Trail)

This will be challanging. All the Crusaders have to do is guard Jack and his team from fiends. If they ever make a sound, the fiends will attack them. They just need to walk and stay silence. This will not be easy, but if you get caught, you'll have to battle them.

Jack's team: (encounter two Crusaders)

Crusader #1: "Greetings Summoner Jack and his Guardians."

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to himself) "When will they ever realize that I'm Jack's teacher?"

Crusader #2: "And the Teacher."

Yo-Yo Man: "Thank you."

Crusader #1: "Please follow us. We will guide your way to the command center. Be aware that their are Fiends around the whole area. So we shall protect you."

Trey: "Why can't we just go beat them up easy?"

Crusader #2: "Because they'll send renforcements. So follow, and if you spot a fiend, just walk past them."

Crusaders, Jack and his team: (stand on the large platform)

The platform shot out up like a geyser, and leads to the trail. Their are fiends around the place, this won't be easy.

Crusaders, Jack and his team: (goes through the trail)

Crusaders: (stops) "Stop!"

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Sarah, Tamer, Trey, Vincent, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man: (stopped)

Crusader #1: "Their is a fiend right there. Follow us quietly."

Crusaders, Jack and his team: (walks quietly past the fiend)

All the way straight, but I'm ganna skip it, because it's boring. Untill they past the final fiend, their is the platform.

Jack and his team: (stands on the platform like a group)

It shot underneth like their's a geyser again. Then it reach to the top. It's all clear here. All they need to find is another platform to get to the elevator.

Jack: (runs up ahead)

Raichu: (follows)

Tamer: (scratches his head) "You think it's a good idea to do this? What if this fails?"

Amy and Erika: (follows Jack)

Sarah, Trey, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Tamer)

Sarah: "Then they will try it again."

Vincent: "Let's just hurry. I want some of that blood out of Akoo." (follows Amy and Erika)

Trey: "Can we just hurry, we can just stand on this platform forever, or move it?"

Yo-Yo Man: "He's got a point." (dashed up ahead)

Tamer: (looks down) "I gues their right." (then straight)

Tamer, Trey, and Sarah: (runs through the trail)

Their is the final platform. Jack stands first, follow by Raichu on Jack's right shoulder.

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hangs on)

Then their's Erika and Amy. Next is Vincent and Yo-Yo Man. And is last is Tamer, Trey, and Sarah. The platform move because of the geyser, and stays. Everyone heads to the elevator. Their are two guys wating for the the Summoner, the Guardians, the teacher, and thier pok'emon. Look, it's Criest and his Commander again.

Criest: (spotted Jack, pose of the Crusaders) "Surprise to see you again. The Commander Center is on this elevator, and go straight. This may look like an Elevator, except that it can lift us all in. Only 16 passangers.

Tamer: (looks at the Commander) "Hey, listen, can I have a word with you?"

Commander: (looks at Tamer) "Well sure."

Tamer: "Private."

Tamer and Commander: (head to the end of the passage, and stares at each other)

Well, I don't want to know what is it. Just when you think it something right,

Tamer: (looks real mad, and punches Commander in the face)

WHAM!

Commander: (pound in the face, on the ground, helpless)

Something goes bad.

Tamer: (walks to the elevator, then on it)

Criest, Sarah, and Jack: (gives Commander a hand)

Jack: "Are you alright?"

Criest: "Sir? Can I hurt him for you?"

Commander: "No, I'm fine." (stands) "Can I tell you something? Sarah, Jack, Raichu?"

Sarah, Jack, and Raichu: (looks at Commander)

Commander: "Well, you see, Seem punched me too."

That's a laugh, just a little.

Jack: "Sorry about my Guardian, he really hates Machina."

Sarah: "Sorry about pops."

Commander: "It's okay, just hurry."

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Amy, Erika, Vincent, Trey, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (on the elevator)

They're almost to the cliff of the oppration center.

(Reached to the Cliff)

They reachd to the cliff just in time. The command center is almost up ahead. The problem is that their are three machina that are only made of bronze, like cannons. This must be the work of the Al Bhed. They really hatted Akoo more than anyone else. All they ever wanted to do is kill Akoo, and get rid of the dark wizard for good.

Tamer: (out of the elevator, and walks up to the bronze cannon, mad)

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Amy, Erika, Vincent, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (out of the elevator)

Tamer: (stands near the cannon, towards it, stares) "...Stupid Machina!" (kicks it)

BING!

Tamer: (pain on the foot, hops in pain) "Ow."

That had to hurt.

Jack: (looks at Sarah) "Is he always like that?"

Sarah: (responds to Jack) "Possibly."

(Then at the Command Center)

They have reached to the center. Their are the Crusaders and the Al Bheds. They really wanted to destory Akoo this badly. This is the final showdown!

Tamer: (still mad)

Jack: (looks around)

Raichu: (same with Jack) "Check it out."

Sarah: (looks straight) "And that must be the Command Center."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (checks it out)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, they seem to be excited."

Amy: "You can say that again."

Yo-Yo Man, Amy, Sarah, Tamer, Trey, and Vincent: (follows Jack, Raichu, and Erika)

All of the people all around are Crusaders and in suits like swimmers like a color of yellow and mask are the Al Bheds. The Al Bheds are working on the most power Machina that will destory Akoo or make him weak and no longer immune to anything. That would mean that instead of being immune of everything but the Empire Sword, then it's a regular pok'emon, ready to be defeated.

This will be a hard task. Their is someone up inside the Center. He's a person with Kimino suit, but golden, and like one of the Eilthe Four. Of course! It's Smergle Man! One of Yo-Yo Man's Famous person.

Everyone: (spotted Smergle Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (surprise to see him) "Well, I may have been old, but it's been so long to see each other again."

Smergle Man: (spotted Jack, his guardians, Yo-Yo Man, and thier pok'emon) "So, we meet again, Yu-Yu Sai-Na. And how's the adventure? It seems that you have a tough challange here."

Yo-Yo Man: "You're correct. I have sensed that we're battling against, the dark wizard?"

Smergle Man: "You are correct, Yu-Yu Sai-Na. Be sure that you end up dead. This is the ultamate challange."

Vincent: "So, you mean that if we end up killed by the dark wizard, we be dead?"

Trey: (looks at Vincent) "Well yeah." (looks at the Smergle Man) "This is going to be my revenge on Akoo."

Tamer: "But Lord Smergle Man, why using Machina? This is bad!"

Smergle Man: "Well, we must have fayth that this will save us from Akoo. And-"

Yo-Yo Man: (sensed that someone is with Smergle Man) "You're not alone."

Someone appeared behind out of the curtains. Oh great, Peter again. He must be working with the Crusaders. I wonder what's going to be next.

Peter: (appeared behind the curtains) "Surprise to see me again? Because this will be your revenge on Akoo, Jack."

Jack: (looks mad on Peter) "You again?"

Peter: "What? You don't like me?"

Jack: "No," (shook his head) "I hate you. A Measter you are, why do this?"

Tamer: (looks at Jack) "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Peter: "No, it's alright. But for the Machina, it will solve Akoo's weakness, and we can take the adventage, just to defeat him."

Tamer: (looks back at Peter) "But you sure this will work?"

Peter: (looks at Tamer) "Good question, why don't you test it?"

Tamer: (a little scared) "Uh..."

Peter: "Thought so, we don't like to kill a person. It only works on monsters. You're safe." (heads back through the curtains)

When that's over with. Someone appeared again, but it's Criest.

Criest: (appeares behind the curtains) "Hi again." (looks at everyone) "If you want, enter inside."

Everyone: (enters through the curtains)

(Inside the Center Room)

This seem to be okay. It's like the outside doors. On the right is the stands, and a cliff. It's almost time, it seems that Criest does have an idea on how to get Akoo's attention, and get him to here at Mushroom Rock Cliff. The problem, they need something to bring him here.

Sarah, Tamer, and Trey: (looks around the place)

Amy, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (go with the Smergle Man)

Vincent: (starts looking at the seas, keep in watch)

Jack and Raichu: (talks to Criest)

Jack: "Criest."

Criest: (got Jack's attention) "Yes?"

Jack: "How do we get Akoo's attention? It is imposible."

Criest: "Will you relax? We got a chance to bring Akoo here. This is the showdown bewteen Akoo and us. If we succed, then Akoo will be weaken. If we fail, well, you don't want to know."

Raichu: (talks) "This will be bad. We need a stradegy!"

Criest: "Simple, we'll lore Akoo right here to this place. When the time is right, then Akoo will appear, and we'll strike. He'll be in his 'Sin' form. If we're lucky, then some of us will survive. If not, then he'll do a powerful attack that will destory anyone with one strike."

Jack: (shocked) "Hang on!"

Jack and Raichu: (afriad)

Jack: "You mean, their is an attack, that will destory anyone? At one strike?"

Criest: "Becarful Summoner, this one master attack. Akoo was able to learn this." (tries to remember what was it) "What was it called? 'Giga,' uh. 'Giga,' uh." (looks at Jack) "It must be 'Giga something'. Their is no way to stop it. Jedi, Sayian, any from the Attacks, Magics, and Mystics are useless. They say that resistence is futile. Unless we might know his weakness, this might work."

Jack: "But, I may fear that, we will lose."

Criest: "Jack, Raichu, you two must have fayth. We will win this."

Raichu: (has no choice) "Well, we have no choice," (ready) "But, we must win!"

Jack: (takes a chance) "Right!"

This is almost it! This is where the excitement comes to an end. But for now, they will need to save their strength, just to battle against Akoo. But they will need training before they do. Will they? Because this will be the showdown. Do not miss Episode 71 pretty soon. I hope they win against Akoo.

Notes:

-They have reached to the Command Center.

-Thanks to the Crusaders, they protected the summoner, his guardains, his teacher, and their pok'emon to the base.

-I didn't know the Crusaders and the Al Bhed hated Akoo most.

-They encounter Peter/Seymour twice in one spot.

-It's Smergle Man again. Plus Criest and Commander.


	71. Chapter 71

Pokemon: Hero Quest

Episode 71

The Showdown bewteen Good and Evil!

Last time, our heroes have encounter a Crusader, who is ready to destory Akoo ounce and for all. But, Peter then appeares, and known as the Measter, just like what they are important. Just for that, their is one chance left to destory Akoo. Our heroes are at Mushroom Rock Cliff. It seems that the Al Bhed hated Akoo more than anything. They propared their weapons, just to help the Crusaders defeat Akoo. Akoo will be in his Sin form, so everyone must be propared for the battle before Akoo appeares. Can they defeat him before Akoo uses the power Overdrive that can wipe the whole Mushroom Rock Cliff, and our heroes? Find out today!

(At Mushroom Rock Cliff, Nightfall)

Jack's team: (gathers around the camp fire, having a plan)

Sarah: (creating something that's almost like a Machina)

Tamer: (wonders on Sarah) "What'ch doing?"

Sarah: (looks at Tamer) "Simple Pops, you remember that Ash have sphere's all over the region?"

Tamer: "Yeah."

Sarah: (pulls out two of Ash's Sphere) "Wha-la. I found two of them."

Trey: (a little impressed) "So, that's it?"

Sarah: (looks at Trey) "Yeah," (pulls out another Sphere that doesn't belong to Ash) "but I'm working on somthing of our recording."

Tamer: "So, you will record of what happens?"

Sarah: (nodd at her father) "Yep." (working on it)

Trey: "But, we did found one of them. So, their shouldn't be a problem. But now two? And now we have to find seventeen to go."

Jack: (almost on the ledge of the cliff, staring at seas) _("I will show Akoo, no mercy. He will pay for what he's done.")_

(Flash Back, from Pier City destoryed before)

Everything, Akoo has done. Jack will have his revenge. But he should remember of the Jedi Code, "He has the rights be angry, but anger will lead to hatered, and hatered will lead to the dark side."

Jack: _("I will destroy Akoo, I will as I can to defeat Akoo.")_

It's showing everything that was destoryed.

(Flash Black over, back with the others)

Vincent: "This is it. Untill sunrise, the cannon will be ready, and obliterate the Sin, give him payback."

That's where the Smergle Man appeares, along with Yo-Yo Man.

Smergle Man: (appeares) "You should all rest. Tomorrow, we attack dawn."

So, they start to rest in Sarah's new invengent.

Sarah: "Well, if we want to rest, then maybe we can use this." (pulls out a cube, with a red button on the top)

Everyone: (confuse on Sarah)

Vincent: "Sarah, what's that?"

Trey: "And how are we going to fit in there?"

Sarah: (pushed the button, throws it to a wall) "Watch!"

The button was pressed, and released a Cottage. A problem, their are eight people, and one Cottage.

Sarah: (near the Cottage) "Come on." (enters)

Tamer: (takes a look inside the Cottage, impressed) "Agh!" (enters) "This is amazing."

Trey and Vincent: (enters)

Trey: "Hmm, not bad."

Vincent: "Awsome! Better than a normal Cottage."

Amy, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters)

Amy and Erika: (surprised) "Awww."

Yo-Yo Man: "I say, this is amazing."

Jack and Raichu: (enters the Cottage)

(Inside the Cottage)

Check this out! This is like a house, but fits inside a Cottage. It may be small on the outside, but what kind sorcery is this? Inside it like a living room.

Sarah: (looks at Jack) "Like it?"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise)

Jack: "I love magic."

(Outside the Cottage, back to Mushroom Rock Cliff)

Of course, Clock Town loves magic, but can be learned from the Yukes. It has been pasted daylight, reached to nightfall. Then it has reached dawn. Their is something that went wrong. Jack and Raichu exit out of the Cottage to see what is going on. Untill things did gone bad.

Jack and Raichu: (out of the Cottage, then spotted Criest on the right)

Criest: (appeares with emergency) "Attention! Attention! The Sin Body is out! The Sin Body is out!"

That's not a good sign.

Jack and Raichu: (hurried to the cliff, looks over the ledge, and spotted the Sin Body, surprise) "AGH!"

I can't believe it! The Sin Body known as bait is released. With it, it can warn Akoo to go back, or come forth and attack everyone.

Jack: (heads back to the Cottage, and calls the people) "Everyone! Everyone! Get up! We need to hurry! Akoo will appear soon, and his body part escaped!"

Everyone: (gets up, realized on what Jack was saying)

Erika: (sleepy) "Jack? We are sleeping."

Jack: (looks at Jack) "I know, but this is looking bad!" (heads back to the Sin's body)

Everyone: (gets up, getting ready)

(Back at the Sin Body Part)

Jack and Raichu: (get in their fight position)

Jack: (his Sword and Shield out) "Bring it on!"

Trey, Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, Erika, Amy, and Sarah: (spotted Jack and Raichu)

Erika: (shocked at the monster) "(Gasp!)" Jack! You mean it's released from the cage!"

Jack: (spotted Erika at the cliff) "Well," (sensed danger, then jumped)

Sinspawn Gui: (attacks Jack with his claws, but missed)

That was closed.

Jack's Team VS Sinspawn Gui

Trey: (joins the action) "Don't start the party without me!" (released his pok'emon, Blastoise)

Blastoise: (released) "Blass!"

Trey: (Axe out, ready to fight)

Tamer: (enters) "Can't let this happen, ya?" (released his poke'mon, Fraligator)

Fraligator: (releaed) "Fraligator!"

Tamer: (fight position with his Blitzball) "Alright, let's do this, ya?"

Jack: "Let's get him!"

Here comes the Boss Battle. Everyone, be ready!

Jack: (starts the attack, charges towards the Sinspawn, then slice, Melee +4) "Ho-Ha-Ha-YA!"

Sinspawn Gui: (was attack, but take less damage by using his arms)

Jack: (confuse on the Sinspawn Gui) "I do not get it. That monster used his arms as a shield. Their is no way to defeat it."

Raichu: (aims for the arms) "It is the arms! Maybe we can destory it first, then the body."

Jack: "You are genius!"

Raichu: (charges electricity, and statics the arm on the left) "Raiiiii-" (released it) "CHUUU!"

Sinspawn Gui: (electricuted on the right arm, but was wearing lighting ward)

That was bad.

Raichu: (shocked) "Ah...yikes."

Trey: "I guess Magic doesn't work on Sinspawn."

Tamer: (attacks the arms, throws a blitzball at the arm on the right) "Hiya!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the right arm)

Fraligator: (attacks using Bite) "Fral! Fral!"

Sinspawn Gui: (lost the right arm)

Trey: (attacks the arm on left, Melee +4) "HUGH!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the left arm, and it's gone)

The Sinspawn Gui is a direct target.

Blastoise: (attacks, Hydro Pump)

Sinspawn Gui: (soaked, the head is moving)

Tamer: (spotted the head moving) "Hey look! I bet I can hit it! Or I can use Amy's help."

Jack: "Oh no you do not! I will not let you!" (attacks, Melee +4) "Ha!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Too weak.

Raichu: (chargds Electricity, then attacks the head) "Rai-CHUUU!"

Uh, Raichu, that was even bad.

Sinspawn Gui: (doesn't feel a thing)

Raichu: "Whoops."

Tamer: (attacks the head, throws his Blitzball at the head) "Hi-ya!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged, doesn't move)

Fraligator: (attacks the body, with Hydro Pump) "Frali-gator!"

Sinspawn Gui: (soaked)

Trey: (attacks the body) "Hugh!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged Melee +4)

That had to hurt.

Blastoise: (attacks with Hydro Cannon) "Blas!"

Sinspawn Gui: (soaked, then used Demi on everyone)

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Fraligator, Trey, and Blastoise: (demied)

Jack: "Eh!"

Raichu: "Rai!"

Tamer: "Ow!"

Fraligator: "Fral!"

Trey: "Eh!"

Blastoise: "Blas!"

Time to switch places.

Jack and Raichu: (switch places with Erika and Beautifly)

Erika and Beautifly: (appeares)

Erika: "Do not worry, I'll help you."

Trey: "About time."

Erika: (uses Cure on Tamer) "This will help."

Tamer: (healed up) "Thank you, ya?"

Beautifly: (attacks the head, full Tackle)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the head)

Don't you think that was weak.

Tamer and Fraligator: (switch places with Sarah and Ninetails)

Sarah and Ninetails: (appeares)

Sarah: "Time to rock and roll!" (cast a fire spell) "You're fired!"

Sinspawn Gui: (burned on the body)

Sarah: (embarresed) "Whoops. My bad."

Ninetails: (attacks with Flamethrower) "Nine!"

Sinspawn Gui: (burned again)

Trey and Blastoise: (switch places with Amy and Flareon)

Amy and Flareon: (appeares)

Amy: "Here I go." (pulls out an arrow, aims, and shoots the body)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Flareon: (uses Flamethrower) "Flarrrrr!"

Sinspawn Gui: (burned again, the arms returned, the head is moving, then attacks Erika with a Tackle)

Erika: (damaged) "Ow!" (weak, then used Cure on herself) "Heal me with light."

Beautifly: (attacks the head, with Tackle again) "Beaut!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged, the head stopped moving)

Sarah and Ninetails: (switch places with Vincent and Furret)

Sarah: "That can't be good."

Vincent and Furret: (appeares)

Vincent: "Don't you worry."

Furret: "We'll always be there for you."

Vincent: (attacks the claw on the right) "Ya!"

Sinspawn Gui: (right arm in pain, destoryed)

Wow! Attacks in one shot.

Furret: (attacks with a Tackle on the left)

Aim: (aims for the head, then fires)

Sinspawn Gui: (shoted)

Flareon: (attacks the arm with a full Tackle) "Flar!"

Sinspawn Gui: (left arm damaged)

Almost their.

Sinspawn Gui: (attacks Flareon with his claws, then his head is moving again)

Flareon: (damaged) "Flar!"

Erika: (using Cure on Flareon) "Here you go."

Flareon: (fully healed)

Beautifly: (attacks the head with a Tackle)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged in the head, the head stopped moving)

Vincent: (attacks the claw with his own claws)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged, the left arm is gone)

Furret: (makes a full Tackle on the body)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Amy: (aims for the head, then shoot)

Sinspawn Gui: (shot in the head)

Flareon: (uses Flamethrower)

Sinspawn Gui: (bured, then used Demi on everyone)

Erika, Beautifly, Vincent, Furret, Amy, and Flareon: (damaged from Demi)

Erika: "AGH!"

Beautifly: "Beautifly!"

Vincent: "Yow!"

Furret: "Yow!"

Amy: "AGH!"

Flareon: "Flar!"

Erika: (used a Materia known as All, and combined it with Cure, then used it to cure everyone)

That felt better. Did you know? When you combined All, the blue Materia, and Cure, the green Materia, you get Cure All. It cures everyone that is in the battle arena.

Beautifly: (using a full Tackle on the head)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the head)

Vincent: (attacks the body)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Furret: (attacks with a full Tackle) "Furr!"

Sinspawn Gui: (tackled)

How long will this monster be destoryed.

Amy: (aims at the Sinspawn's head again, then fires an arrow)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the head)

Flareon: (uses Flamerthrower on the body)

Sinspawn Gui: (burned, then used it's head is moving)

Erika: (attacks the body with her staff, Melee +7)

Sinspawn Gui: (wacked alot)

That was weak.

Beautifly: (uses a full Tackle on the head)

Sinspawn Gui: (tackled in the head, it stopped moving)

Vincent and Furret: (switch places with Yo-Yo Man and Marshtomp)

Vincent: "Can you handle this?"

Yo-Yo Man and Marshtomp: (appeares)

Yo-Yo Man: "It is wise to solve the enemy's weakness." (attacks the body with his Chines Sword and attacks with his Yo-Yo Ball) "Shu!"

Sinspawn Gui: (sliced and smake)

Marshtomp: (used a Mud Shot on the head) "Marsh-tomp!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the head)

Amy and Flareon: (switch places with Jack and Raichu)

Amy: "What now?"

Jack and Raichu: (appeares)

Jack: "Have no fear, the Hero is here!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Nice one, but a bad quate."

Jack: (attacks the body, a Melee +4) "Rrrrya!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the body)

Raichu: (charges electricity) "Raiiiii!" (blast a Thunder attack) "CHUUUUUUUU!"

Sinspawn Gui: (electricuted with massive damage)

Jack: "Take that! You wicked monster!"

Sinspawn Gui: (burst mad, then the arms returned)

Jack: "Not again."

Erika: (use Cure one Raichu) "Heal Raichu."

Raichu: (restored back to normal) "Thank you."

Beatuifly: (attacks the head with a full Tackle)

Sinspawn Gui: (tackled)

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks the right arm) "Shu!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Marshtomp: (attacks with Pound on the right arm) "Marsh-tomp!"

Sinspawn Gui: (lost an arm)

Jack: (Uses a Special) "Wanna say, 'Boom'? Because I got a surprise for you!" (pulls out a Bomb) "Ta-da!" (throws it towards the Sinspawn Gui)

Sinspawn Gui: (blown it's body)

Nice move. But still doesn't work. Or it did damage to the arm.

Raichu: (charge towards the arm, then attacks using his Mega Kick) "Hi-ya!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damage, lost an arm)

Sinspawn: (moving it's head)

Erika and Beautifly: (switch places with Trey and Blastoise)

Trey and Blastoise: (appeares)

Trey: (attacks the body direct attack)

Blastoise: (use his Hydro Cannon on the body) "Blas!"

Sinspawn Gui: (soaked)

Yo-Yo Man: (uses his Yo-Yo Ball, and attacks the head) "Shu!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the head, can no longer move)

Marshtomp: (attacks the head with Mudslap) "Marshtomp!"

Sinspawn Gui: (mudslapped)

Jack: (attacks with a Melee +4) "HA!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Raichu: (charging electricity) "RAIIIII!" (Blast it) "CHUUUUUU!"

Sinspawn Gui: (massive damaged from electricity)

Sinspawn Gui: (uses Demi)

Jack, Raichu, Trey, Blastoise, Yo-Yo Man, and Marshtomp: (took a damage, cut it's stamina in half)

Jack: "Ow!"

Raichu: "Ow!"

Trey: "Eh!"

Blastoise: "Blas!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Eh!"

Marshtomp: "Marsh!"

Trey: (attacks the body) "HUGH!"

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Blastoise: (uses Hydro Cannon: "Blas!"

Sinspawn Gui: (soaked)

Almost there.

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks the body) "Shu!"

Sinspawn: (sliced and smacked)

Marshtomp: (uses Mudshot, attacks the body)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

Jack: (finshes the monster off, a Sword Plant) "YAAAAAAAAGH!"

That's it! That's it, it's over!

The Sinspawn Gui is all over. This is almost the time that Akoo will appear. All of the Crusaders and the Al Bheds are almost ready to fight back. Untill they realize, it's here! Their he is! Akoo appeared.

Crusader Watcher: (spotted Akoo, sound the alarm) "It's here! It's him! He's here! Everyone! Get in postion! He's here! Everyone! Go now!"

Everyone are in their postion. It's Akoo, in his Sin form, like the one from Final Fantasy X. He's here now! This will be a moment that the war has started. Akoo sended his Sin Scales out, just to attack everyone. Will they have a chance against this horrible monster? Find out next time one Episode 72.

Notes:

-They find out that the Sinspawn Gui is released. And now the heroes earn EXP 600, AP is 400. Each of the characters also earn 1,000 Gils.

-Akoo! He's Here! He appeares at the coast line! Everyone must be ready!


	72. Chapter 72

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 72

You're Not Alone

Last time, Akoo has finally arrive at the coast line of Mushroom Rock Cliff. The Sinspawn Gui is just knocked out. But Akoo has arrived, just that it may be a trap. The Crusaders and the Al Bheds attack Akoo straight. But Akoo send out reinforcements, known as Sin Scales. The War has started. Their are alot of violence, all because their is between good and evil. Untill things can go wrong, Akoo in his Sin form, released the most powerful attack anolate everything around.

Akoo: (released a master attack)

A purple flash appeared out of his body, and destoryed the Crusaders, the Al Bheds, and his own troops. It made our...AGH! Our Heroes! I forgot about them, they must...Too late. A white flash blocks everything. Untill a bit of a surprise and shocking. It made every Crusaders, the Al Bheds, and the monsters, dead. As for the rest, Jack and his team somehow survive. Plus their pok'emon.

Jack and Raichu: (knocked out)

Jack: (wakes up slowly, stands, and spotted the Sinspawn Gui alive, shocked) "!"

What? It's still alive. It seems that Jack and Raichu are not alone. Peter and his pok'emon appeares. His new pok'emon is a real beast of the Cat. Wait, it's Fangcat, the evolve form of Tancat. Plus next to Jack's left side is Yo-Yo Man and Hariyama. This will be a big challange with a Measter.

Raichu: (wakes up, spotted the Sinspawn Gui, and ready to fight)

Jack, Raichu, Peter/Seymour, Fangcat, Yo-Yo Man, and Hariyama VS the Sinspawn Gui.

Jack, Raichu, Peter, Fangcat, Yo-Yo Man, and Hariyama: (ready to fight the Sinspawn Gui)

Peter: "Stay back Jack. Let me handle this."

Jack: (starts the summoning)

Raichu, Peter, Fangcat, Yo-Yo Man, and Hariyama: (out of the battle field)

Jack: (performs the summon)

Jack summons an Aeon, known as the Bull.

Aeon Bull: (appears all wild, and infront of Jack)

Jack: "Can you handle this monster?"

Aeon Bull: (use a White Magic spell, Mighty Guard. Next, uses a Black Magic spell, Berserk)

The Aeon has gone Berserk.

Sinspawn Gui: (attacks using his claws)

Aeon Bull: (dodged it. Attacks head on, Bull Charge!)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged on the arm, lost the right arm)

Aeon Bull: (gets another turn, attacks the other arm)

Sinspawn Gui: (lost another arm. His head is moving)

Aeon Bull: (attacks the Sinspawn, Bull Charge)

Sinspawn Gui: (damaged)

That really had to hurt badly. That must be a massive damage.

Sinspawn Gui: (released a special attack, Venom)

Aeon Bull: (immune to Poison, had no effect. Attacks with Bull Charge!)

Sinspawn Gui: (really badly damaged)

That really hurts.

Aeon Bull: (goes again, Bull Charge!)

Sinspawn Gui: (defeated, overkilled)

Jack: (returns the Aeon Bull back, then looks directly towards Akoo that is form to Sin at the ocean)

Their he is. It seems that not may people died. Erika, Amy, Sarah, Tamer, Trey, Vincent, Peter, Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Raichu had survived. Thoses who are not a Crusader, ends up dead.

(Music of Final Fantasy X: Fleeting Dream)

Jack: (mad, looks at Akoo with tears, yells) "Hey You!"

Akoo: (looks at Jack, then leaves back to the ocean)

Jack: "Yeah You! Don't You Run Away From Me!" (runs towards the cliffs)

Trey: (spotted Jack running, grabs him behind. Holds him, yells) "Let him go, Jack! If you don't, he'll kill you too."

Jack: (attacks Jack with his elbow) "Let me go!"

Trey: (hit in the chest, released Jack)

Jack: (chases Akoo by jumping over the cliff, dives down to the ocean, and swims after him)

Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Erika, Trey, and Vincent: (was chasing Jack, but stops dead in their tracks at the ledge)

Erika: (worried) "Jack!"

Amy: (calls Jack) "Jack! Come back!"

(Underwater, chase scene)

Jack: (still chasing Akoo, swimming)

You should know that Jack cannot swim, because his twenty minutes will be up. It's like you're chasing a theif at a market. Untill then, Jack is like he doesn't want Akoo to escape. He must be really despread to destroy Akoo. Just to get his revenage. But happens, that is that Yo-Yo Man's invention is able to put Jack to sleep.

Jack: (feels drowsy, then falls asleep)

Untill then, one of his pok'emon was released, it was the blue shark, Sharpedo, known for a nickname, Jaws.

Jaws: (released that easy) "Pedo." (looks at Jack, confuse) "Pedo?"

(Inside The Memory)

: "Their is no time to waste. We need more time."

: "The whole place will be destoryed with we don't stop them."

: "I fear that my son will be in terrible danger. The monsters are coming, and we're running out of time."

: "Wait! Can you hear it?"

: "Oh God! It's them! It's Him! They're back!"

: "What now?"

: "Get 'Jack', take him and run!"

: "But he's your son!"

: "Just do as I asked! You and your wife will survive with the boy!"

: "Sir, you're crazy! You'll never make it!"

: "I don't care! Just go! Get Jack out of here, along with Lionel! You must keep your guard to keep an eye on him. Don't fail me!"

: "Are you sure? Because-"

: "Just go!"

(Alive. Reached at the shore of Mushroom Rock Road)

Jack: (knocked out at the shore line)

Tamer and Erika: (gets Jack back to his feet)

Tamer: "Whoa, he really hates Akoo this bad." (looks at Jack's Sharpedo) "But lucky she came through, ya?"

Jaws: (Sharpedo, nodd) "Pedo."

Erika: "But that was real bad."

Amy and Sarah: (looks at Jack)

Amy: "He's alive, right? So, this is good."

Tamer: "True," (looks down) "but the Crusaders, and the Al Bheds, they died."

Sarah: (pulls out the sphere) "Good thing I got it recorded. This is showing that their's a war between Good and Evil. But for my calcualtions, we lost."

Trey: (appears) "So, that means Jack's alive?"

Tamer: (looks at Trey) "Yes."

Trey: (walks up to Jack, then stands infront of him)

Jack: (opens his eyes) "..Uh. What? What happened?"

Erika: (sigh) "You gave us the scares."

Tamer: "I can't believe you did that."

Amy: "A Daredevil you are."

Trey: (looks at Jack) "You okay?"

Jack: "I am, fine."

Trey: "Good." (Punches Jack in the face hard)

BAM!

Jack: (fell on the ground)

Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Amy: (shocked of what Trey did)

Tamer: (looks at Trey, mad) "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

Trey: "What I call, pay back."

Jack: (breathing)

Ouch, that must be a real bump, and a bruze.

Trey: (looks at Jack) "You want more?"

That was really mean that Trey did to the summoner.

Yo-Yo Man: (appears) "That's enough!"

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "No more hurting Jack. You had enough."

Trey: "So, you prefor the beating to him for yourself?"

Yo-Yo Man: "No. I'll take him with me. We need to talk alone. Just me and Jack." (lifts Jack, and carries him behind the big) "You need to handle the rest)

(Behind the boulder)

Yo-Yo Man: (puts Jack on the ground to lay down)

Raichu: (behind Yo-Yo Man, looking at Jack, worried)

Jack: (wakes again) "Uh...huh?" (gets back up, looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo, Man?"

Yo-Yo Man: (using a Hi-Potion on Jack, just to restore him from the damages he took) "Here."

Jack: (healed up, stands) "Bliemmy. Thank you."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "You're welcome. But I sensed that you had something that was, a diffrent memory."

Jack: (confuse) "A diffrent memory?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes. But their is something you should know."

I'm moving the camera behind Yo-Yo Man, and facing Jack and Raichu.

Yo-Yo Man: (removes his mask, reveals it to Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yo-Yo Man's real face, shocked and scared) "AGH!"

Jack: (cover his face) "Bliemmy!"

Raichu: (looks away, covers his eyes) "This is horrible! Put it away!"

It seems that Yo-Yo Man had a disfigure face the whole time. That's the reason why Yo-Yo Man never reveals it. He needs to keep it a secret by wearing a mask.

Yo-Yo Man: "You should know, that it was caused by Eggman. I was attacked by his missle." (puts the mask back on) "But, their is some way, I can recover my face, and continue becoming a Berry Master. But something confuses me."

Jack and Raichu: (takes a peek at Yo-Yo Man, then safe and looks)

Jack: "You are worring on the Smergle Man."

Yo-Yo Man: (nodded)

Jack: "We must check."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (comes out of the boulder)

Jack: (does his sending by moving his sword into a clock move)

All of the souls are lifted out of the bodys. This is horrible. Look at what Akoo just did. He destoryed everyone with the "Giga Gravity". That must be a master attack that can whipe everyone out. It does no damage, but will kill everyone. But Jack's team survived the attack. But Jack really thinks that Akoo must of killed Peter too. But he didn't. And Smergle Man survived too.

Yo-Yo Man: "All is almost lost. But we still have our lives."

Raichu: (still on Jack's right shoulder, looks sad from what happened)

Yo-Yo Man: "But you see, Akoo really wanted to do this. He want you to see this. Their is a chance to try and stop him, and defeat Eggman. But, their is no advantage against a dark wizard. No species can defeat him, not even one."

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "So, their is no way to destory Akoo?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Correct. But I wonder, if Sarah has that recording."

Jack: "Of course, but I need to speak with someone."

(With Jack, Raichu, and the three Guados: Peter, and the two guado guardians)

Peter: (talking to Jack and Raichu) "So, it's true. It's useless to defeat Akoo."

Jack: (talks to Peter) "It is true."

Peter: (thinks) "I see. That attack was known as 'Giga Gravity'. It can wipe out the whole people with one strike. However, we're lucky because we didn't end up with them."

Jack: "Why is that?"

Peter: "Because," (explains)

(Backgrounds changed, starting with Criest, siting like he's a failure)

Peter: "Akoo is a real monster. Their is no chance to defeat him. He's like a Sin."

(With Tamer and Vincent, doing the praying)

Peter: "Your Guardians are doing their best to restore peace to them, sending the dead bodies to the 'Farplanes'. If you want to see the dead spirits that have been long gone, head to Guadosalam. It's not that far from there."

(With Yo-Yo Man and Sarah, their discusing)

Peter: "You do remember you have Memorys? You think about the people you know, they will appear."

(return with Jack, Raichu, Peter, and his Guado Guardians)

Peter: "For now, I must leave. You can meet me at the Mansion. Good Day, summoner."

Peter and his Guado Guardians: (leave)

So, they finally left.

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares with the Sphere) "Jack, I think we found out what's going on with the Giga Gravity. Watch this sphere."

Jack and Raichu: (watch the sphere)

(The recording of the Sphere)

Their's the beast, as in Sin Form. But something else is going on. One of the Al Bheds with the big cannon is launching something. Then that Al Bhed that is a guy shot out a purple beam. Then when all the sudden, Akoo got mad, and unleashed the deadly attack, known as Giga Gravity. It went white on the screen. When it went back to normal. As for the rest, it went to Jack, Raichu, Peter, and Yo-Yo Man. They we're battling the Sinspawn Gui. And the rest of the recording that Jack was mad and goes after Akoo with tears.

Jack: (mad, looks at Akoo with tears, yells) "Hey You!"

Akoo: (looks at Jack, then leaves back to the ocean)

Jack: "Yeah You! Don't You Run Away From Me!" (runs towards the cliffs)

Trey: (spotted Jack running, grabs him behind. Holds him, yells) "Let him go, Jack! If you don't, he'll kill you too."

Jack: (attacks Jack with his elbow) "Let me go!"

Trey: (hit in the chest, released Jack)

Jack: (chases Akoo by jumping over the cliff, dives down to the ocean, and swims after him)

Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Erika, Trey, and Vincent: (was chasing Jack, but stops dead in their tracks at the ledge)

Erika: (worried) "Jack!"

Amy: (calls Jack) "Jack! Come back!"

Sarah: (holding the Sphere, still recording it) "That's not cool guys. If Akoo saw him, this is really bad."

Raichu: (looking worried) "Did you forget that Jack cannot swim!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Don't worry. I put something on him, just is case."

(At the Mushroom Rock Road North)

The recording was over. Everyone is heading at the road. Their next place, is heading to Djose Temple. This is very important, that you must keep your guard up. Plus, you'll need to have your status increase. They have leveled up. Plus, their might me a chance to get the next aeon.

Trey, Jack, and Raichu: (stops at the enterence)

Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, Erika, Sarah, Amy, and Vincent: (notice that Trey, Jack and Raichu have stopped, and started to take a break)

Erika: (calls Trey, Jack, and Raichu) "Hurry up you three."

Jack: "I guess we continue."

Trey: (looks at Jack) "Just to tell you something. I'm sorry."

Jack: (looks at Trey) "It is alright."

Trey: (looks straight at the road) "You don't understand. From all that punch I did, I'm really sorry. But that's in my blood. Ever since I was born, I had this feeling ever since the boys from my village make fun of me. But untill, I was to strong when I squezzed his arm. I was never happy."

Jack: "Well, their is no shame. And you say you never been happy?"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, looks at Trey)

Trey: "And what's wrong with being mean? You think is positive. What makes you this way?"

Jack: "Well, when I look down, I never give up! So, I took that chance, and have alot of positive, just to have my dream to be a Pok'emon Hero."

Trey: "Dreams. They're really special."

Jack: "Come on, smile."

Trey: (turn towards Jack, confuse) "...Smile?"

Raichu: "Yeah. Everyone must have one."

Jack: "Give it a try!"

Trey: (tries to smile) "Errrrr." (but fails, and looks sad, shooking head head) "Nu-uh."

Jack: "Sad. Well, you have tried your best. We shall continue."

Trey and Jack: (continues the trail)

Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent: (follows Trey and Jack)

Jack: "Tamer, do you know where to we head next?"

Tamer: (explains it all) "Okay Summoner, we shall head to 'Djose Temple', just to get you the next Aeon. It should be easy to head. All we gatta do is defeat some fiends. But remember, these fiends will not be easy. Next, we need to past the 'Djoses Trail', that's the longest path. Then up ahead is 'Guadosalam'. We must see our people that have pasted away. They have been sended to the 'Farplane'. That is still at the Guadosalam. But first, to Djose Temple."

Jack: "What are the fiends?"

Tamer: "Simple. It's still the same fiends before from Mi'ilen Road, but their are new ones."

Jack: "Like what?"

Trey: (makes fun of Amy) "Oh, their are, 'Basilisks'."

Amy: (hears that word, fainted) "Uhhh." (on the ground)

Everyone: (looks at Amy, surprised)

Trey: "Well Jack, this makes me happy."

Jack: "Are you sure?"

Trey: "Well, do you want her to wake her up?"

Jack: "How?"

Trey: "How about, 'mouth-to-mouth?"

Jack: (shocked, looks at Trey) "What! You are mad!"

Trey: "What? Don't you like her?"

Jack: "She is an ally, not a true love!"

Vincent: "I'll do it!"

Jack: (looks at Vincent) "Are you sure? You are a Vampire."

Vincent: "Look, do you want me to?"

Amy: (wakes up) "Huh? What happened?"

Jack: (release an arm, just to left Amy back up) "You have fainted."

Amy: (grabbed Jack's hand)

Jack: (pulls her up)

Amy: (stands) "Oh."

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Sarah: (looks at Trey) "Trey, never say that again."

Trey: (rolls his eyes towards Sarah) "What?"

Sarah: "Never say 'Basilisk'."

Trey: "Okay. We'll just continue heading to the Djose Temple."

And so, they continue the trail, passing Mushroom Rock Road North. However, they will need some leveling up defeating the fiends. The problem, is that their are fiends portoling Mushroom Rock Road North. They're seem to be a way to get the next Aeon. But will they? Find out next time on Episode 73.

Notes:

-Jack, Raichu, Peter, Fangcat, Yo-Yo Man, and Hariyama earned EXP 600. AP is 400.

-That memory looks familar. Do you think it was from Yo-Yo Man's ever since Jack touched Akoo's body?

-Peter tells Jack that their is a way to get to Guadosalam.

-Sarah made a Sphere, that was a recording of what's happening to Mushroom Rock Cliff. It's first that the group battles Sinspawn Gui, second is Akoo appeares, third is that Jack is mad, and goes after him, fourth is where Jack gets a beating from Trey (when Jack came back with his Sharpedo, nickname of Jaws), and finaly Jack and Peter talks about the lost souls to the Farplane.


	73. Chapter 73

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 73

Djose Temple

Still have a travel to go, our heroes finaly reached to a fork road. On the left is Djosese Road, and on the right is to Djose Temple. Well, the problem is that they did encounter fiends before. So now, it's about time they head to Djose Temple. Plus, our heroes have earned EXP before, and have Level Up.

Tamer: (leadership) "Okay, we head right."

Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent: (goes left)

Jack and Raichu: (was about to go right, but stopped by Trey)

Trey: (gets Jack's and Raichu's attention) "Hold it you two."

Jack and Raichu: (turn towards Trey)

Trey: "If you want to know what the next Aeon, then why not try to use knowledge? It seems that you're skills are increasing. So, you might be able to become a Warrior."

Jack: "So, that is good?"

Trey: "Yes. But we must head to Djose Temple."

Jack, Raichu, and Trey: (follows the trail to Djose Temple.)

(At the bridge.)

They have reached to a bridge. Their are only two people that were the crusaders. It's Irma and Emma. However, they only have, one Chocobo. But where's Chuck?

Everyone: (spotted Irma, Emma, and the Chocobo)

Irma: (spotted Jack and his group) "Summoner Jack. You've survived the attack?"

Jack: (respond) "I sure have. But what about the others?"

Emma: (looks at Jack) "Well Jack, it seems that some of us are lucky. Chuch survived the attack too."

Irma: "But their's not Chocobo Knighs, without Chocobos. It would seem that this Chocobo have survived. That Akoo used and attack, known as Giga Gravity. It has no damage effect, but will wipe out everyone."

Chuck: (appeares, exsusted) "(pant, pant)" "Irma, wait for me. I can't keep up with a Chocobo that fast."

Irma: (spotted Chuck, then back with the group) "So, me, Emma, and Chuck have to find the other Chocobos soon." (gets on her Chocobo, and leaves)

Chocobo: (runs)

Emma and Chuck: (follows Irma and the Chocobo)

Chuck: "Not again."

But you know, I feel kinda bad for Chuck.

(At the Djose Temple)

Everyone: (stops at the area, stares at the Djose Temple)

Tamer: "Well, that's to big, ya? Perfect size."

That's what they think. Djose Temple has a whole body of static, then making all the rocks floating. The outline of the green lighting is holding the rocks.

Tamer: (preparing) "That thing is going to attack us!"

Trey: "Calm yourself. I don't think they're ready to attack."

Tamer: (knows what's going on) "I get it. Their's another summoner in there."

Jack: (confuse, thinks) "..Another Summoner?"

Erika: "You mean their is another summoner inside?"

Sarah: (surprised) "Oh Snap! Their Trippin!"

Amy: "I guess we're a little late."

Vincent: "So, what now? We can try and see what's going on."

Jack: (spoke Mario) "I got it." (goes to the door)

The Djose Temple stopped, and the rocks are connected back to each other, back to the wall. That would mean one thing, the Aeon went on someone. Everyone heads inside the Djose Temple, and enters. I wonder, can it really be another summoner, or is it Peter again?

(Inside Djose Temple)

Look at this place, it's like blue lighting making light. And the place is covered by Aipoms and Slakoths. This is like a Monkey Room. I guess somebody likes monkeys. Everyone stands in the middle of this room. That's where you realize, that someone appears. A woman, a little girl, and a man. They appeared out of the Cloyster of Trials. All three of them comes down the stairs, and looks at Jack's team.

Woman: "So I heard, the summoner is non other, then the famous empire himself. I'm Tica. I'm only a summoner. I have a sister, and a brother. Dianna and Rocko."

Erika: "It is an honor."

Jack: "Nice to meet you."

Tamer: "Greetings. But tell me, why do you have a little sister?"

Tica: (answer to Tamer) "Well, she's my guardian."

Trey: "Who ever knew. I guess young ones may wanted to be a Guardian or a Summoner. That must of mean that you're giving her a furture?"

Rocko: (intrups) "Well, I don't want to brag, but we need to do something. We need to get going."

Tica: (looks at Rocko) "Okay, Okay. Just don't be a Litily okay."

Well, they're Clavants, just like Jack and Erika.

Tica: (looks back at Jack and his team)

Vincent: "You say these are your brother and sister?"

Tica: (looks at Vincent) "Yes, why?"

Vincent: (infront of Tica, bows, and flirts) "My dearest lady, I am a lonely man, who is seeking for love."

I don't get what's wrong with Vincent, but something tells me that Tica is six-teen and Vincent is fifteen.

Tica: (confuse on Vincent)

Vincent: "I'm the most famous cheif, anything to cook for the family. Will you do and shall be, my ture love?"

Tica: "Uhhh..."

Amy: (pulls Vincent's ear really hard, moving him away from Tica)

Vincent: (felt it, in pain) "Huh? Ow Ow Ow! My ear! My ear! Not the ear!"

Amy: "Next time, stay away from from pretty girls."

Well, that explains why he wanted girls. He may be a weird woman, but doesn't want to bite them for blood. But he's a good vampire, but only in Goth. But, you can't leave Diana alone.

Diana: (looks at Tica) "But sister, what about me? Don't I make a great guardian."

Tica: (looks at Diana) "You're doing great Diana." (looks at Jack's team) "Well, we must go. Good day."

Tica, Rocko, and Diana: (leaves)

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Sarah, Trey, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (watch them leave)

Yo-Yo Man: "That wasn't too bad."

Tamer: "Yeah, but does she really have a little sister?"

Trey: "Can we go now?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, looks at him) "Jack, is it really a good idea to enter?"

Jack: "Oh course. I will handle this. Their is no Seymour. So, we are fine."

Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Yo-Yo Man: (enters the Cloyster of Trials without Amy and Vincent)

Sarah: "Don't I get a saying in this."

Jack: (walks up stairs)

Rocko: (stops Jack in his traps) "Hold it, Jack."

Jack: (stops, turn towards Rocko)

Rocko: (wanted to say something to Jack) "Since you're a summoner now, what are you going to do?"

Jack: "Easy, I will save the world from Akoo."

Raichu: "Yeah, the dark wizard killed the Crusaders, but not one and the Chocobo Knighs. Although, they only have one Chocobo left."

Rocko: (surprised to see a talking Raichu) "AGH! Your Raichu! It talks!"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, then back at Rocko)

Raichu: (nerves) "Well, I was born this way."

Rocko: "Right. But you will need to respect your team. It would be very to keep your team alive. It would be wise to make sure that the summoner will complete it's pilmgramige. They say that their's the last Aeon, hidden in the Danto Ruins. I'll tell you that more later. Just make sure to keep your Guard up."

Jack: (agrees) "You got it! And may the force, be with you."

Jack and Rocko: (shake hands)

Rocko: "You too, summoner."

Jack and Rocko: (done)

Rocko: (leaves)

Raichu: "You know Jack, I think you made a new friend."

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "We must hurry."

Raichu: (nodd at Jack) "Right."

Jack: (walks up the stairs, then enters the Cloyster of Trials)

(Inside the Cloyster of Trials)

Well, then next Aeon is known as a Rooster. This place is electricity. No wonder Machinas are so popular. Well, for one thing, the Cloyster of Trials. For one things for sure, is that no one gets hurt in this. Of course, their are spheres that are needed, and placing.

Tamer: (leader to everyone) "Alright everyone. Listen up, this is our big chance. Let's get to it."

(The Cloyster of Trials begins, starting with Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (nodd at each other, then sepreated. Next, take the two spheres from the walls on the left and right. Next it, they place it in the two holes that are on the door)

The lighting from the sphere are placed in the door, then the door went up, vanished. It's a hallway, with green lines. All four of them are connected to that symbol. The symbol was known as Yu Yevon. Only the middle was lited.

Jack and Raichu: (goes through the hallway, then enters a dead end)

It was a dead end. Don't worry, it continues by left and right, but still a dead end. Jack and Raichu are standing on the symbol of Yu Yevon. Only the middle is still lighted of green light.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the left)

On the left, is a stacue, like the one from the other Cloyster of Trials.

Jack and Raichu: (then looks at the right)

And on the otherside, is a dead end with a symbol on the floor. Plus, their are two holes.

Jack and Raichu: (goes to the stacue, and push it to the otherside)

Jack: "Errrrrr."

Raichu: "Rrrrrrrrai."

Jack and Raichu: (leave it on the symbol)

Well, if you notice, their are three left. Their two on the other stacue, and one the wall that was at the center. Let me say this, their is a wall infront of the symbol, only on the right side.

Jack: (commands his Raichu) "Raichu, get the sphere that is near here. I'll get the other two from the enterence." (heads back)

Raichu: (gets the sphere that was on the wall, then comes back and placed it on the stacue)

Jack: (comes back with just a sphere, then place it on the wall with the two green line)

Trust me, you can only carry one sphere at a time.

Jack: (goes get the other sphere, then comes back with it. Next, placed it on the hole that is on the wall with the two green lines)

Something happened, and release a static. It followed the line, next, static at the ceiling, and released a green thunder on the sphere that is on the stacue.

Jack and Raichu: (surprised)

That was good. It turned this sphere on the stacue, into a special sphere.

Jack: (takes the sphere) "Okay," (looks at Raichu) "Raichu."

Raichu: (got Jack's attention)

Jack: (commands his Raichu) "Take the two sphere, and place it on the stacue, then bring it in the middle of the symbol." (goes to the wall in the middle of the room. Next, placed it on the hole that has only one line)

Raichu: (comes with the stacue, and has it in the middle of the room)

Jack: (looks at the wall)

The wall opened.

Jack: (goes to the stacue, pushes it to the next room)

Check this out. The room has lighting all over. I don't want to know what's down there. Because, their is no way to get to the other side.

Jack: (pushes the stacue off the ledge)

The stacue is gone. But, ho ho. The stacue is flying over the huge hole, and levitates. The lightings are holding the stacue.

Jack: (use his Jedi skills known as the force, Jump, first jumps on the stacue, then jumps to the other side. Next, pushes the other stacue straight)

Look, the symbol revealed the head. The top part has light.

Jack: (use the force Jump again, then comes back to center room)

Raichu: "Jack, we got a problem."

Jack and Raichu: (at the center of the room)

Raichu: "Well, when you pushed it off the ledge, it stays there. Their is no way getting it back."

Jack: "Wait, I think I know. Do you remember the light symbol that can bring it back?"

Raichu: (nodd) "Yeah."

Jack: (goes to the left side, and steps on the flashing symbol)

White Flash! Then back to normal. The stacue comes back, but on the flashing symbol. Jack and Raichu are in the center.

Jack: (commands his Raichu) "Raichu."

Raichu: (nodd at Jack) "Right."

Jack and Raichu: (grabs the two spheres off of the stacue, and takes it the enterence)

Both of them place it on the other lines, the same ones they got out of, just to get through the door. Two flashes of the symbol. Only one more flash to get to the next level.

Jack and Raichu: (return, and stay in the middle)

Jack: (grabs the sphere off the right wall, and puts it on the left wall)

The final flash, created the twirl likes. Then, theirs a platform.

Jack and Raichu: (stand on the platform)

The Platform goes up, and reach to the next floor.

(Next area)

This rooms seem to be medium. It has only five stacues for each. The only way to get to the next floor, is by pushing the five stacues straight. If they succed, they will unlock the next area. Their is two of them, so this should be easy. But I heard, that a wall will calaspse, and reveal a passage.

Jack and Raichu: (go the stacues, and push all two each)

Two down, then the next two.

Jack: (pushes the final stacue)

All the stacues are pushed. Now, it reveal a passage, kinda like stairs. The wall that was near the platform on the left was there the whole time.

Jack and Raichu: (head up stairs, enter the next room)

(Inside the Hall, which almsot lead to the fayth's room)

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (goes to the door, opens it, then enters)

First the door opens, then it closed when Jack enters. Finaly, the rest had to wait outside, just for Jack to get the next Aeon. But if you think you're the only one around in this room with the others, you're wrong. Two of the people appear. But, their is just a woman, and a man.

Erika, Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Trey, and Vincent: (spotted two of them appeared)

: (acting kinda mean) "Well well well. I should of known."

A woman that is wearing her kind of bikini of black, but black skin and a jewely red on the forehead. And the man is like brown hair, always keeps his eyes close because he's blind, but wears cloths. I don't think they're friendly. The seem to be really mean. Only one chance left.

: "I guess a summoner is in there."

Tamer: "Something you wanted to say?"

: "Oh yes, I haven't intruduce myself. I am Kona, another summoner. And this is my guardian, Benjimin.

Benjimin: (spotted Trey)

Kona: "I was right, the summoner is in there the whole time. I guess you people don't make good guardians."

Vincent: (looks mad at Kona) "Listen here, woman! I've been Jack's guardian a long time. So leave out of this!"

Amy: (looks at Vincent, like he's crazy) "_(Yeah, but how long?)_"

Kona: "Oh really. No need to say you're name. You must be Vincent, the researcher's son. And that ninja," (points at Yo-Yo Man) "is Yu-Yu Sai-Na. Not being a good guardian, aren't you?"

Yo-Yo Man: (roles his eyes at Kona) "Being a better guardina, then a summoner. Unless you're a diffrent summoner, from the one I have heard about."

Kona: "Is that so. Well then, you make sure that you and your freaks stay out of this." (calls Benjimin) "Benjimin, we're leaving."

But no response.

Kona: (looks around) "Benjimin?"

There he is. He's with Trey the whole time.

Benjinim and Trey: (stare at each other)

Benjimin: (acting kinda stupid) "You, Trey?"

Trey: "You got a problem with that?"

Benjimin: "You're too mean. Can I," (nice) "shake your hand?"

Trey: "...Fine."

Trey and Benjimin: (shake hands)

Benjimin: "Oh, thank you. The famous person from Black Village."

Kona: (put her hand in her face, shook her head) "I can't believe it."

Yo-Yo Man: (catch phrase) "Believe it!"

Sarah, Erika, and Amy: (chats)

Amy: "Who is she?"

Erika: "No idea."

Sarah: "My calculations, she's rotten."

Amy and Erika: (agree)

Kona: (notice that Amy, Erika, and Sarah talking) "I heard that!"

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (surprised) "Ah!"

Tamer: "Hey, leave them along, ya? They're just kids."

Kona: (being sarcastic) "Oh sure, they're kids alright." (not sarcastic) "Perhaps monsters. if you ask me."

Benjimin: (looks at his hand) "I will never wash this hand off again."

Kona: (looks at Benjimin) "Please, touch me with that hand, and I'll cut it off."

So, Kona and Benjimin just got here. They need to earn the next Aeon, just to be ready. When they all waited for Jack and Raichu to return, the door opens. Everyone was surprise to see that the door is open. Then what comes out, are Jack and Raichu. But looking exsusted.

Jack and Raichu: (appeares, but tired and about to fall on the ground)

Trey: (appeared quick, and catched Jack and Raichu in time) "Gotcha. Tired, huh? You must of had alot of training."

Kona: "So, this is your summoner? Just a kid? How lame."

Jack: (looks at Kona) "I do not see you try to do this."

Kona: "Okay then, try to stand up. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?"

Erika: (appeares with her staff) "He cannot. But I can."

(Out of the Djose Temple, morning)

Well, I don't want to know what just happened. But I do believe, that Erika did something that she shouldn't. But Kona got alot of payback from her and her friends, Sarah and Amy. Now that's what I call, 'Girlpower'. Amazing huh? Anyway, they know where to rest.

But for now, they need to get some rest to continue the road. Do not miss the next episode, on Episode 74. For now, it will be a long way to get to the next Temple, just to pay for. But first, they need to head 'Guadosalam'. I heard they have the 'Farplane'. But good day!

Notes:

-Djose Temple, is about thunder, of the Rooster.

-Jack got a new Aeon, known as the Rooster.

-They encounter the good summoner, Tica, Rocko, and Diana.

-Rocko just have to give tips to Jack.

-They also encounter Kona and Benjimin, the mean summoner, and the stupid guardian. (But the guardian was nice.)


	74. Chapter 74

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 74

Vincent's Million Air Cook Off

Last time, our heroes continue their journey to Guadosalam. Jack has finally got the fourth Aeon, known as the Rooster. It clucks, but being a coward. It's attack, is known as electricity. As for the rest, they can handle the fiends easy. Although, they did Ochu, part of Ocho. They continue their way heading north. Even though, they did get a rumor. They say that, "A summoner has dissappeared ever since they almost arrive to Guadosalam." But that's just a silly rumor. Anyway, the team got new pok'emon. Amy, still has a new Eevee. The good news, is that Sarah still has her Ninetails, plus Tamer has a new Umbreon. Trey, already had his pok'emon evolved, to their second form. Yo-Yo Man, with the new pok'emon, only three new ones. But for Vincent, he still keeps his. This is a real long journey. They travel, on Djoses Road.

Jack: (still walking, allong with his guradians, and a teacher) "I guess we can take the fiends out easy."

Amy: "Don't count your Chocobos, before they hatch."

Sarah: "Amy's right you know. Their are more fiends, and they can keep appearing."

Trey: "And as for me. I had to teach Jeff, what happens if you make Jack and Jena together. Well, Jack will drop his guard."

Tamer: "That's true, think how will it feel if Jack and Jena are in the park, next a monster appeares, and attacks Jack in the back, just to defeat Emperor easy."

Trey: "Yeah, we don't want to know what happen. But, it's not about Jena wanting Jack's attention. Think about the planet. Plus, this planet has alot of Mako Energy. Without it, we have to find a new planet, and start our lives all over again."

Erika: "But Trey, 'Love Conqures All'. We need that."

Vincent: "And it's true. We need it." (near Erika, askes her, flirts) "But, how about a bonding bewteen you and me, Erika?"

Erika: (looks at Vincent) "Sorry Vincent. My apoligizes, but I got Jeeves."

Vincent: (drops his jaw, shock) "What!" (serious) "But, I'm a lonely man. I need love."

Erika: "I know, Vincent. Perhaps you can show the girls what you're made of."

Vincent: (looks cools) "Easy." (pulls out his tools of being a cheif) "I'm your cook professional!"

Sarah: "Perhaps a 'Cook contest.'"

Vincent: (confuse on Sarah) "Cook Contest?"

Jack: (stops)

Raichu: (appeares out of Jack's back) "Hold on! You mean their is a 'Cook Contest?' I love that place."

Trey, Tamer, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man: (stops and looks at Jack confuse)

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes?"

Jack: (looks up ahead, points at it) "Look."

Everyone: (looks straight, spotted the sign)

Check it out! That must be the cooking contest. It must be about cheif all over the place. This is all about food.

Jack: "Hey Vincent, you might get your wish. Does your team win on this thing?"

Vincent: (proud) "Of course."

(Flash Back, from Vincent's past)

Vincent: (explains) "Many years ago, before the Mansion was infected by the virus, our cheifs entered a contest known as, the "Monster Maker Cheifs". They claim their title, just to show their greatness, and hired them to my Mansion. They're the greatest Cheifs ever. The steam, the tools, the taste. I would love to me a Cook Artist.

(Flash Back Over)

Vincent: (serious) "But this time, I will never let my Cheifs. This is for the family!" (pulls out his two knives) "I will fend off my title, for the Valitines!"

Jack: "One question?"

Vincent: (looks at Jack) "What?"

Jack: (excited) "When do we eat!"

Vincent: (checks the time) "Let me see. It's only 2:45 in the afternoon. The Food Compatition doesn't start untill 3:00. Plus, we don't eat untill 5:00." (puts it away) "So, who's ready!"

Jack: "Come on!"

Jack, Raichu, and Vincent: (head to the Cook Contest)

Amy: "I think they lost it."

Erika: "For a contest, this should be good. I'm almost ready to eat."

Sarah: "Well, come on."

Sarah, Yo-Yo Man, Erika, Amy, Trey, and Tamer: (follows Vincent, Raichu, and Jack)

They're at the stands. The contest only starts untill 3:00. Vincent had just signed up already. But for the rest, they have to sit in the stands. According the rules, you can only create three food surved. Their three judges, known as the taste subjects. This is about to see who have the perfect taste of food.

Jack and Raichu: (with Vincent, but just eating the Stripped Apples)

Vincent: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Listen you guys, you are the only managers I have. So stop eating all the food before you get yourselves a stomach ache."

Jack and Raichu: (stops, looks at Vincent) "Sorry." (with Vincent)

Vincent: "But, you guys love to eat."

Jack: "I got a question. Do you know what ingredients do you use."

Vincent: (pulls out the scroll, and shows Jack a list of ingredients) "This."

Jack and Raichu: (reads the scroll)

Their is a whole list of foods a cheif will use. Stripped Apples, Cluster Cherry, Rainbow Grapes, Star Carrots, Round Corn, Groud Potato, Fish, Slice of Meat, Bannock Bread, and alot of normal water. But that's a whole list. For now, Vincent will need allies in order to enter this contest. It's only a duel.

Jack: "That is alot of list."

Raichu: "Oh yeah. Plus, Dantos cannot use food that are out of this region."

Vincent: (takes the scroll back) "But, it will become a secret ingredient. I have alot of cooking skills to work on."

Jack: "Are you sure, you are up for this?"

Vincent: "Relax. I still have four of my pok'emon with me."

Jack: "Of course."

Vincent: "Just, go do your thing, and I'll do mines." (leaves, heads to the area)

Jack: "Well, good luck."

Relax everyone, this is about food. You can think in your stomach. It's no death, but only about food.

(At the arena)

This is a big size. Jack had taken his bussines by using the Golden Noctowl that Ash had a long time ago. Jack has sent the Golden Noctowl to two regions, Orre and Crystal, just to show Joey and Jena the recording from the sphere on what just happened at Mushroom Rock Road.

As for the rest, they need to take their seats. According to the rules, you can only have four more cheifs or pok'emon to the area. Vincent has four of his pok'emon. Even though, three are only Zombie. He has Furret, Dugdrio, Crobat, and Tyrranitar. Furret is not a zombie. But just a normal type.

Announcer: (appeares) "Welcome laddies and gentle man! Welcome, where we have a war of cheifs!"

The whole crowd applause for the Announcer.

Announcer: "For now, let's have a two cheifs to enter the cooking challange." (inturduces the first cheif) "On the left corner, is an italian person, who would love to make anytime of food. He can design a food for about 60 seconds they say. Everyone, meet Marises."

Everyone goes wild for Marises. Rumor has it, that he can make food, look easy by turning them into Pasta.

Announcer: "Plus, his pok'emon troop."

All of his pok'emon appear. Their is Mr.Mime, Sneasul, and two of the famous, "Tomberres". They're like cheif pok'emon. Well, the diffrence is, that a regular Tonberry is still small. And a Tonberres is one inches taller, only have red skin, and wears a cheif cap made of yellow.

Announcer: (annouces the other side) "And, on the other corner, their is a person is almost Goth, but wants to continue claming the title for the Mansion. He is known as, 'Vincent Valitine.'"

Everyone applouse, but just to show you, it got all the women's attetion.

Vincent and Marieses: (comes down stairs, near the announcer)

Announcer: (looks at Vincent and Marieses) "Alright you two, made the best cheif win. Shake hands."

Vincent and Marieses: (shake hands with each other, then get to their sides)

Announcer: "Okay, get ready to see what's the new ingredient." (points at the person that is bold headed)

That must be the guy who still works here, but ready to reveal what's the secret ingredient.

Man: (reveals the secret ingredient) "Todays secret ingredient is," (pulls the sheet off)

Whoa!

Man: "Fish! All the way from Japan. It's all the protien you need."

Oh yes, I forgot what kind of fish is it. Because this is the String Fish, largest fish ever.

Man: "Ready, Begin!" (backs away)

Vincent and Marieses: (takes all ten fishes, then to their kitchen area, working on the fish)

Announcer: "Look at them go. The cheifs start their thing by chopping all the body."

Yo-Yo Man: (on the stands, watching) "Well, so much for the whole body of the fish."

Tamer: "I wonder, does he make Spagettie?"

Amy: "Well if they do, I would love some."

Erika: "I wonder, how long will this take?"

Sarah: (checks the rules by reading the book) "It said it takes about 'one hour' of it."

Trey: "Well, they do have the ingredients they need. But why only nine? Plus, the tools?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Because, it's the rules. But their's one question. Where's Jack and Raichu? I know they been sent to be managers."

Jack and Raichu: (sit in the stands near Erika and Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "Sorry I was late. I had some things to do."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Oh, there you are. So how did it go?"

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man) "No idea. But me and Raichu did not know that Vincent had an idea on how to win."

Yo-Yo Man: "Wait. Did he had a secret?"

Jack: "Oh yes. But Vincent never tell me what it was?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Perhaps he likes to make sure to keep it private."

Jack: (agrees) "I agree. We will watch."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (watch the contest)

(Past 30 Minutes)

Announcer: "You know folks, this is really amazing challange. Vincent had his pok'emon turned the fish into 'sushi'. Enough for everyone. And Mariese turned his fish into real meat fish. This won't be a problem. Whoa, check this out! Vincent has uses something to cut off the fins and the tail. Because, if anyone eats the tail will get chocked easy."

This is almost taken to long. However, whenever it takes to long, everyone can take a break. Their are alot of food. And speaken of food, Yo-Yo Man can eat weird things. I can't tell you why, but not untill the compatision is over. Let's check on our cheifs. Look at this.

Announcer: "And, we're back! It has pasted 15 minutes. No one is able to compete this long. Vincent is getting help from his pok'emon. Dugdrio with an earthquake, just to shake things up."

Vincent: (looks at the camera, talks to it) "Well, it's not going to shake itself, you know."

Furret: (pulls out something out of the refrigerator, then comes back) "Vincent!"

Vincent: (looks at Furret)

Furret: (gives it to Vincent)

Vincent: (takes it) "Thank you." (uses it to make a salad, with Stripped Apples, Cluster Cherry, and Rainbow Grapes)

Announcer: "And check out Marieses. His two Tomberres are cooking the fishes. This is looking to easy."

Marieses: (pulls out a Star Carrot, calls Sneasal) "Hey! Get ready!" (throws it towards Sneasal)

Sneasal: (spotted the Star Carrot, then starts slicing them) "Sne! Sneasal!"

Mr. Mime: (uses a Barrier to block the chopped Star Carrots)

Announcer: "And look at that folks! It's the most famous soup ever made."

Crobat: (flys back with a goblet and filled with Cluster Cherry Juice)

Vincent: (takes the goblet) "Thank you. This should be enough."

Announcer: "Well, Vincent better hurry up. Because time is going fast. And speaken of time, only eight minutes left. This is working fast."

Vincent: (has a plan, and pulls out a small tiny bottle made of only water)

Camera Man: (spotted what Vincent was holding) "Huh?"

Vincent: (spotted the Camera Man, covers the bottle) "Hey! Don't reveal the secret"

Camera Man: "! Sorry."

Announcer: "Well folks, their is only five minutes left, and their is one fish left."

Vincent and Marieses: (spotted the last fish)

Vincent: (commands his Crobat) "Crobat, go get it!"

Crobat: (fetches the last fish)

Marieses: "Oh no you don't!" (commands his Sneasal) "Sneasal, go get it!"

Sneasal: (goes after it) "Sne!"

Both got the fish, but the problem is that they cannot hold it forever.

Announcer: "Look at that folks! It looks like a tie!"

Vincent: (challanges Marieses) "Marieses, I challange you!"

Marieses: "I accept your challange."

Vincent: (pulls out his deck)

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the deck) "!"

Jack: "_(A deck? Can he be a duelest too? What does he play?)_"

Vincent and Marieses: (do their Dueling Pose) "Let's Duel!"

Vincent: (starts, with seven cards, and draws a card) "Here I come!" (plays four cards face down) "I'll play four cards face down," (then plays a magic card) "then I play this. 'O-shima!' When I ever have three cards on my had. I have to discard two cards from my hand, and send it to the discard pile." (sends two cards from his hand to the discard pile) "When that happens, I get to play two energys from my deck, then reshufle it."

Two cards from the deck appeared, and has one Grass, and one Darkness energys. It has been placed on Crobat.

Raichu: "Whoa! Two cards in one shot. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Vincent: "I end my turn."

Marieses: (draws a card) "Fine by me. I'll play 'Chop-Chop-Harpoon!' And thanks to it, if their is a flying pok'emon, I can drain it's HP in half."

Crobat: (lost almost its strength, but got it back a little)

Marieses: (plays an energy) "Then, I'll play a water energy."

Sneasal: (increased it's strength)

Marieses: "Your turn."

Vincent: (draws a card) "Now you'll pay." (first plays another Darkness Energy) "First, another Darkness Energy." (plays a powerful card) "Now this. 'Nightmare Black!' Thanks for the help. When my pok'emon lost less HP, I can get a full comebat. So now, by giving up three energys, my Crobat creates Fear!"

Crobat: (stares at Sneasal, then shows Sneasal's fear)

Sneasal: (looks at the fear, stunned) "Sne!"

Crobat: (takes the fish, gives it to Vincent)

Vincent: (takes the fish) "I'll take that."

Announcer: (thrilled) "Wow! Did you see that! No one was able to throw that card! That must be really rare. But look at the time, the cheifs has two minutes left."

Vincent: (forgot about that, then continues the cooking)

(Only Thirty Seconds left)

Announcer: "Oh, this is great. They only have..." (checks the time) "23 seconds left. Can they hurry up. Because they better hurry this up! Vincent is about to have three servings. And Marieses has three servings too. But what will be next? Because our judge, will come soon."

Vincent: (has one chance left, pulls out the bottle) "Please, I need a Miracle to help me." (pulls it out, and makes one drop each on the three food, then closes the bottle and keeps it inside his cloak)

Announcer: "Everyone!"

Everyone: (counts it down) "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!"

Vincent: (place all three foods on the table)

Everyone: "Four! Three! Two! One!"

Bing Bing Bing!

Announcer: "Times up! Now, let's our judge here to see what our cheifs made."

Just to show you, the judge is a big guy with a red beard and black hair. He seems to be hungry. What's his real name is, "Wet Willy!" Heesh. He scares me.

Announcer: "So, Willy! What do you think on Marieses' cooking?"

Wet Willy: (done) "(Gulp)" "It's so good. It's like I'm eating an animal."

Marieses: "Well," (explains) "I hope you like the Fish flounder, the Gine Grilled Fish, and the Square Fish Sushi."

Wet Willy: "Well, they're great. You might have a chance. Now let's see the other one's food."

And here's Vincent's food.

Vincent: (explains) "Here are mines. Sushi of Japan, the Salad Bar, and last, Three Slices of Fish Meat."

Wet Willy: (starts eating)

Vincent and Furret: (stares at Wet Willy, like he's disgusting)

Vincent: "I'm guess, this is where he gets his table manners."

Well, it's all over. It's time to see who wins.

Announcer: "This is it. This is where the cheifs end their cooking right here. But, who won this challange, just to make Wet Willy proud. Who will win? Vincent of the Mansion Maker, or Marieses the Italian Spagettie Master." (pulls out the envelope) "This is it folks." (opens it) "The winner is,"

Everyone: (despressed)

Announcer: (announces the winner) "...VINCENT VALITINE!"

What a surprise! It seems that Vincent's secret ingredient works. No one knows what kind it is, but it looks like normal water.

Vincent and Furret: (victory pose)

Vincent: "Alright! Nothing tasted so good, but my cooking."

Marieses: (confuse) "I don't get it!"

Vincent and Announcer: (confuse on Marieses)

Marieses: "How did you do that? I need to know! What is your secret?"

Vincent: (tells Marieses) "Sorry, but a cheif never reveals his secrets."

Marieses: (jaws dropped) "Huh?"

(Our Heroes continue their travel to Guadosalam)

That was a special cooking contest. But that was a surprise, Vincent won the cooking game. And everyone around the world wanted to know what's Vincent's secret. So, we continue Djoses Road. I guess Vincent becomes popular for everyone who needed food.

Vincent: "Now that's the life. Just what I wanted." (holding a sack of Gumdrops)

Of course, a Danto's favorite candy, Gumdrops.

Jack: "Vincent, I have a question."

Vincent: "Alright, tell me Jack."

Jack: "That deck? Are you a duelest?"

Vincent: "Ah, yes. I'm a Dead Duelest. The Undead World."

Jack: "And what was that item you have? Thats bottle."

Vincent: "Well Jack, I can't tell you. But for everyone," (pulls the tiny bottle out) "this is my bottle. It's what the cheifs gave to me when I wanted to be a cheif. It's just a normal water. It's called a 'Spring Water'. But I'll tell you that later."

And so, our heroes continue their journey to Guadosalam. However, they have traveled their journey north. And the Spheres that was recored before at Mushroom Rock Cliff when battling against Akoo, has been delievered to the Crystal and the Orre. And Vincent can finaly relax from all the cooking. Don't miss the next episode, on Episode 75. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.

Notes:

-The Two Spheres that was recored are sended to the Crystal and the Orre with Ash's Golden Noctowl.

-Their was a Cooking Contest. Winner gets a sack of Gumdrops. I'll tell you what Gumdrops are later.

-Their was a duel, and we get to learn, that Vincent is an Undead Duelest.


	75. Chapter 75

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 75

A Man and a Flying Horse

(With two Farm Laddies)

: (yelling, that she doesn't want to get rid of her Epona) "No! You can't do this! I won't allow it!"

: (trying to make sure that her sister doesn't get taken away) "Let Epona go. We still need money for the farm."

: "But why Rachel? Why Epona!"

Rachel: "Because, she may be diffrent, but we have no choice Grace."

Man: (trying to take Epona away) "Either hand over that pony, or their's no deal!"

Grace: (yeals) "Epona!"

(With Jack and Raichu)

Today, our heroes continue their travel to Guadosalam. This is a long trip. For now, Jack and Raichu goes solo again, going to find some new pok'emon and train harder. But they didn't realize, is that their are farmers needed to feed the pok'emon. Just for a surprise, someone is yelling for help. It can really get Jack's and Raichu's attention.

Grace: (yells) "AAAGGGGHHH!"

Jack and Raichu: (heard a voice, stopped in their tracks)

Jack: "Did you hear that?"

Raichu: "It sounded like a girls voice."

Grace: (yells more) "Epona! No!"

Jack and Raichu: (reconize that voice) "Ah!"

Jack: "It is Grace!"

Raichu: (points straight to the road) "And she's in trouble!"

Jack and Raichu: (follow Grace's voice by running)

When they reach to where two farm girls, a mean man, and a pony on the road, this is getting weird. Epona is actully diffrent from the other Ponytas. This one does not a red fire, but a blue body. And only have white spots on it's back. Of course, this one is still a pok'emon.

Jack: (gets involved) "Hey! What is going on?"

Rachel: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "Huh? Why I be donzen on the farm, it's Jack and," (confuse on Raichu) "Raichu?"

Jack: "It is a long story."

Jack and Raichu: (stopped infront of Rachel)

Jack: "What is going on?"

Man: "Listen!"

Jack, Raichu, and Rachel: (looks at the Man, Epona, and Grace)

Their's that man that is a little chubby, plus he was wearing a coat and blue pants, plus a mean buy that is almost bold.

Man: "Do you know how long you've gotten so far? This pok'emon has been sold to me by these two laddies."

Jack: (looks at Rachel) "You mean?"

Rachel: (looks at Jack, worried) "It's true. Let me tell you the truth from what just happened."

(Flashback)

Rachel: (explains) "You see Jack, whenever we have to pay for Miltank's Milk, just like the one you got, we have to feed them just to earn milk."

Thier was a field, that always the color green. It's the grass, and their are Miltanks eating them.

Rachel: "Then, everything changed. Our field when good, to worst."

The grass is dried up, not enough for the Miltanks to eat."

Rachel: "All the fields, it was brown and dried up. Our Miltanks refuse to eat them. So, we have to take them to every spot, and all of them are still dried except Djoses Road. We are paying their, but their was a Man."

A picture of all of the roads, Mi'ilen Road, Yellow Field, then finally Djoses Road. A man appeares, and wanted to buy that pony.

(Flashback Over, back to Djoses Road)

Rachel: "Their is nothing to do Jack, and our Ponytas refuses to have Epona around."

Jack: "That was terrible."

Man and Grace: (still pulling Epona away from each other)

Man: "Let go of it!"

Grace: "No! You let go!"

Man: "It's my house! I bought it!"

Grace: "Well, I refuse to let you have her."

Epona: (stuck with the two of them, being pulled)

Jack and Rachel: (watch Grace and the Man fighting)

Rachel: "So, their's nothing I can do. The Ponytas don't want Epona around."

Man: "I said, 'let," (pulls harder) "GO!"

Grace: (her hands slipped, fall to the ground) "Agh!"

Man: (grabs the leash from Epona) "It's mine, and mine alone. I bought this horse, and you have your money. So leave me alone."

Jack: (looks at Rachel) "How much did you have from him?"

Rachel: (worried) "It was 1,000 Gils."

Raichu: (surprised at Rachel) "! 1,000 Gils! That is almost cheaper of money!"

Jack: (surprised) "That would mean that I might have a chance."

Rachel: "But it's no use. Epona is worth 1,000 Gils. Their's no choice."

Jack: (goes to the Man) "Sir!"

Rachel: (calls Jack) "Jack! Get back here! He's a mad man."

Jack: "Sir!"

Man: (got Jack's attention) "Hmm? Kid, I told you to-" (spotted Jack) "Oh, it's just you."

Jack: (infront of the Man) "For now, do no call me a 'kid'. How about an agreement, a man-to-man talk."

Man: (serious) "Look kid, if you want something, you'll have to pay me. What do you want from me this time! That girl is trying her best to get it back, but fails."

Jack: "Actully sir, you do not want that horse. I can have it."

Man: "Keep talking."

Jack: "Well, how much do you want, just to let me have the pony?"

Man: "Since you put it this way. It's worth '5,000 Gils'. So either pay, or leave me alone."

Raichu: (shocked) "What! He's rasing it!"

Rachel: "Yes, all he cares about is money."

Raichu: "That greedy man!"

Jack: (pulls out his wallet) "Very well." (pulls out 5,000 Gils, then gives it to the Man)

Man: (grabs the 5,000 Gils from Jack, and gives Jack the leash) "Here! She's all yours." (leaves)

So, he's gone for good. That leaves to Jack, Epona, Grace, Raichu, and Rachel.

(At the Wagon)

Well, I'm glad that's over with. For now, they discussing on what to do, with Jack and Epona. You see, that man bought Epona, then Jack bought Epona from the man. So now, it's like Jack almost did a good deed. But he shouldn't but into someone buiseness, or have to get into trouble. But for Grace, she thinks Jack is a hero.

Grace: (hugs Jack, happy) "I knew you be a hero! Thank you!"

Jack: (blushed) "Um, you are welcome. But this does not explain on why the Ponytas really hate Epona badly."

Grace: (looks at Jack) "Well, Epona is diffrent from the other Ponytas. So their is no choice. I don't want my Epona to be away. But since you know the song and have her, she's yours."

Jack: "And their is one question."

Grace: "What?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "Why does Epona only have spots on the back, like the left and right?"

Grace: (excited, her face infront of Jack) "Did you know!"

Jack: (surprised) "!"

Grace: (back away, still excited) "This is the perfect chance to see if Epona is ready to be evolved."

Jack: "Um, Grace."

Raichu: "You cannot force pok'emon to evolved right now."

Grace: "I know, but I can't wait!"

Jack: "...Okay."

Raichu: (pulls Jack's ear, whispers) "_Well, I am sure she reminds you of Jena Auntil._"

Jack: (whisper to Raichu) "Me too." (back at Grace) "I cannot wait too."

Grace: "I got a question for you Jack. Why did your Pikachu evolved into a Raichu?"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, then looks at Grace)

Jack: "Well, that was an accident. Now everyone knows that I was the one that evolved my Pikachu into a Raichu."

Raichu: "And we tried to use the 'Reverse Stone', but it didn't work, because it lasted about ten seconds for reverse."

Grace: (looks down) "How sad." (looks at Jack and Raichu, normal look) "But, you guys are still alive. I am happy."

Jack: "Uh...thank you."

Raichu: "But their is one question left. How do we master a pony?"

(Out of the Wagon, with training)

Grace: (pulls out a card, gives it to Jack) "It's easy. I'll give you some tips on how to master a pony."

With a bit break, Rachel needs to set a resting spot, just to make the Miltanks make milk. It will take time to make milk. As for Jack and Raichu, they'll practice on how to master a pony. With Grace's help, it will be easy to try and master this move. But do you think it's going to be easy?

Grace: "Okay now, you do remember on how to summon Epona, right?"

Jack: "Let's see."

Jack is holding a card known as Epona. It's a pok'emon called 'Ponyra', the small pony pok'emon.

Jack: (pose of Dueling Pose)

The pok'emon changes into a dueldisk. This is like Jack is ready to duel another opponent soon. I guess Machina can sometimes come in handy.

Jack: "Here I go!" (plays a card, Ponyra) "I summon, Epona to the field!"

A pok'e ball that Jack had inside, released a pok'emon out, and out comes Epona.

Epona: (released from the pok'e ball, ready to battle)

Grace: "Great! I guess you must of had alot of practice. Now, let's start the fighting way."

Their's a large log that is standing there. Seems to be a good practice.

Jack: (questions Grace) "I got a question. What are Epona's move?"

Grace: "Well, you can't make untill you make an energy move."

Jack: "Good point." (plays a Water Energy) "I will play a Water Energy to Epona."

Grace: "Great! For the first attack, is tackle."

Jack: "Let me see." (commands Epona) "Epona, Tackle!"

...Nothing.

Jack: (confuse on Epona) "...Grace. Nothing happened. Is it a high level?"

Grace: (confuse) "No, why?"

Jack: "Epona is unable to obey me."

Grace: "Oh I get it! She needs to know you more."

Jack: "You mean, she needs to know me? Perhaps some music." (pulls out an Ocarina, then plays Epona's Song)

That music, it was the same music from the Ranch before. The music got Epona's attention.

Epona: (loved that Music, starting to understand Jack)

Jack: "Brilliant!" (commands Epona) "Epona! Tackle Attack!"

Epona: (charges towards the long, then attacks with Tackle)

BAM! That damaged the log, and splitted in half. What next?

Jack: "Okay. What to do now?"

Grace: "Well, can you ride it?"

Jack: (shocked) "What! Are you mad!"

Grace: (confuse) "What's wrong?"

Jack: "I cannot ride Epona. She is small, and I might squish her."

Grace: "It's okay, because when it evolves, you'll get your chance."

Jack: "Perhaps a resting spot."

Grace: "Okay."

Well, it's about time they need to take a break. This is like a romance between Jack and Grace. Of course, when Grace likes guy that are acting like heroes, she starts falling in love. But for now, they need to take a break, do to the fact that is was training on how to tame a horse. Now that's how it feels like to be like Hercules and his faithful compainian.

Jack: "Grace, thank you. I guess this is perfect practice on how mastering Epona."

Grace: "You're welcome Jack." (hugs Jack, happy)

Jack: (blushed)

But do you think this is over, no. Something you should know this. Do you remember that mean man that try to have Epona. He's back.

Man: (appeares) "Okay, times up. It's time that you hand it back."

Jack, Raichu, and Grace: (spotted the man) "!"

Grace: "You again?"

Jack: "But I bought it from you."

Man: "So what. I want that horse back!"

Jack and Raichu: (stands, ready to fight)

Jack: "Over my dead soul!"

Man: "Gladly to help." (grabs Jack)

Jack: (grabbed on the shirt)

Man: "Because no one, messes with me." (throws him behind)

Jack: (thrown) "THAAAAAGH!"

Man: (looks at Grace) "Now, where's my horse?"

Grace: "But I don't have her."

Man: (looks man) "Well, who does?"

(Faraway from the Man, with Jack)

Jack: (on the ground, gets up) "..That was close. I am lucky." (pulls out the pok'e ball, stares at it) _("Do not worry. I am here.")_

Man: (appeares) "So, you are the one that had my horse!"

Jack: (spotted the man) "!"

Man: (release his hand) "Give it to me!"

Jack: (puts it way) "Never!"

Man: "So, you wanna be rough!" (charges towards Jack, with his hammer) "So Be It!"

Jack: (surprised) _("He is a Fighter.")_

Man: (attacks Jack with his hammer)

Jack: (dodges his hammer)

Man: "If I can't have that horse, no one can!"

They're almost to the cliff.

Jack: "Stop! You are about to-" (slips, falls off) "...WAAAAAGH!"

Man: (stops, stares at the cliff) "...That serves you right. Taken my horse away."

Jack: (falling) _("Oh great. I just had to fall off. I am guessing their is where the hero dies. All because I have twenty minutes to survive. But I have failed. This is where it ends.")_

Do you really think Jack will die here? A flash appeares, and formed like a horse with wings, Then comes out the real one and saves Jack by flying back up.

Jack: (looks) "Huh? Am I alive? Or am I dead?" (looks down, notice that he's riding on a flying horse, Pegusus, surprise) "Bliemmy! It cannot be! But it is! It is Epona!"

Alright, the Miracle Master is here.

Jack: "Now let's get that man."

Epona: (flys back down, and stands infront of the man when he's about to leave)

Jack: (looks at the Man) "Remember me?"

Man: (spotted Jack and Epona) "You two just won't quit. I'll show you!" (charges towards Jack and Epona) "HAAAAA!"

Epona: (gets behind, then kicks with her legs)

WHAM!

Man: (blown away into the skys) "I hated this!"

Bing.

Man: "Hey! I found two nickles."

(With Jack, Raichu, Grace, Rachel, and Epona)

So, that was Eggman who wanted to ruin the Ranch, and wanted to have the horse. I guess Jack didn't realize that was Eggman the whole time. But spraying all yellow around the fields of the ranch was gone to far. So, this is almost time that Rachel and Grace leave and head back home.

Rachel: (ask a question to Jack) "Are you sure you don't want wanna ride?"

Jack: (shook his head) "I cannot. I need to head to Guadosalam."

Rachel: "I see."

Grace: (hugs Jack, crying) "Good-bye. I will not forget Epona and you. Promise me you'll take care of her."

Jack: (looks at Grace, a little surprise)

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at each other, then looks at Grace)

Jack: "I promise."

Grace: (looks at Jack, happy) "Thank you." (about to kiss Jack) "Mmmm."

Jack: (backs away from Grace) "Agh! Well, bye now!" (runs away, following the road)

Whew, that was close.

Grace: (notice that Jack was gone, then spotted him running) "Jack! Come Back! I want you to be my 'True Love!' Plese come back!"

Jack: (still running) "Make like Chocobos and Run!"

Raichu: (jumps off of Jack, then follows him by running) "Jack! Are you sure that was a good idea to leave her?"

Jack: "Well why? She is almost like Jena. You know, she tried to kiss me."

Raichu: "It is true. But do you think you should be her 'True Live?' I mean, you did save Epona, and decide to keep her."

Jack: "Well, we must hurry. If we do not find the others, we can be stuck here in Djoses Road and have to continue running untill we are tired."

Raichu: "Good idea."

Jack: "Well, you know what they say, 'Make like Chocobos and Run!'"

Raichu: "Good idea Jack! 'Make like Chocobos and Run!'"

Jack: (confuse) "Didn't I say that?"

Raichu: "Oh, sorry!"

That's where Jack's team, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent waited for Jack's arrival.

Jack and Raichu: (made it)

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Trey, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man: (walking on the road)

Tamer: "So it's true. It was the same girl you met before and wanted you to be her true love?"

Trey: "I guess she really likes you Jack."

Vincent: "Have you learn nothing! Love conqures all! So Jack really need to be that girl's true love."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yeah, but still, never let your guard down."

Raichu: "Hey! It's our mission. So let's hurry, then we can take a break."

Jack: "Yeah." (speaks Mario) "Let's e-go!"

And so, they continue their travels all the way straight to Guadosalam. But this won't take to long. For now, all they to do over there is first see Seymour. Next, they need to go to the Farplane. And last, to the Thunderplains. We will see the next episode, on Episode 76. Good day, and good-bye!

Jack: "I got one question. Where is Amy, Erika, and Sarah?"

Tamer: "Don't worry. They're ahead of us, ya?"

Trey: "We'll meet them soon. They just made it up ahead of use. All we got to do, is past through the woods."

Notes:

-Their was a new pok'emon known as a Danto pok'emon called, Ponyra and Pegusus.

-Jack remembers the song, just to make sure that Epona knowns Jack.

-Epona the Ponyra evolved into Pegusus.

-Jack got a new pok'emon, Pegusus.


	76. Chapter 76

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 76

Guadosalam

(At the enterence of Guadosalam)

Our Heroes have reached to Guadosalam, but it's just only a tree. If you enter the tree, you might know where the enterence to Guadosalam is. But their is one thing Jack hated in mind, Peter/Seymour. They say that the tribe of Guadosalam are wearing long shirts, have long arms, have claws, and have spiked hair. This will not easy to meet Peter/Seymour. But without the Measter, the Danto region are doomed.

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (waiting outside for Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Trey, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man)

Amy: "Do you think they got eaten?"

Sarah: "I don't want to worry that big."

Erika: "Me neither. I might worry on Jack and Raichu."

Amy: "Well it's because they're taking to long. What's keeping them?"

Trey: (appeared behind Amy) "You mean right here?"

Amy: (surprised) "Ah!" (turns around, spotted Trey) "Oh, Trey. It's just you. Where are the others?"

Tamer, Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Raichu: (appeared)

Yo-Yo Man: "Sorry, we had to just take that long. Their always fiends around when you don't need them."

Tamer: "For now, we just have to handle it, ya?"

Vincent: (infront of Amy, flirts) "But fear not my dear Amy, because I have survived with my men." (infront of Sarah) "Because either it's you," (then Erika) "Or you."

Sarah and Erika: (surprise to see Vincent, but confuse)

Erika: "Sorry Vincent, I'm still taken."

Vincent: (starts to act like a hero) "Fear not! As I might, with alot of Blue Magic, I will and get rid of all these Fiends. For I am, Vincent Vali-"

BING!

Vincent: (hit in the head, KOed) "Ehhhh."

Amy: (drags Vincent inside Guadosalam) "Come on you. No more showing off."

Jack and Raichu: (enters Guadosalam)

Jack: "Weird."

Everyone: (enters Guadosalam)

(Inside Guadosalam)

Check out of the place, it's like an underground tunnel. Guados really wanted to live in the underground. So this won't take long, Almost. If the Guados are here, that means that the Measter is here, known as Peter. Their is a strange Guado, like a gentle man, he is like an elder person, with green spiked hair, green as a long shirt and red sleeves. It's like he's the leader of the Guados. That's where he makes an approch.

Guado Elder: (greets himself to Jack's team) "Greetings and Welcome to Guadosalam. My name is Tromell. This is an honorary meeting, just to see the summoner, his guardains, his teacher, and their pok'emon."

Raichu: (happy for Tromell) "Thank you."

Guado Elder: "If you are seeking for the Measter, he is inside his Mansion. Just head straight and you'll find the Mansion that is red. It's just that easy. The Measter wanted to tell the Summoner something very important."

Jack: (wonders) "Is that so, Tromell. Seymour wanted to see me for some reason."

Tamer: "But, is that possible?"

Sarah: (looks at Tamer) "Don't sweat it pops."

Tamer: (looks mad at Sarah)

Sarah: (nerves) "I mean, father."

Tamer and Sarah: (looks at Tromell)

Trey: "So what choice do we have?"

Amy: "A Measter inviting us, I love that."

Amy, Sarah, Tamer, and Trey: (heads to the Mansion)

Vincent: "Is that good idea?" (follows them)

Yo-Yo Man and Erika: (wonders on Jack) "?"

Tromell: (heads to the Mansion)

Yo-Yo Man: "You okay? You seem to be nerves that you hated your rival."

Jack: (shook his head) "I am not nerves. But why would they choose Seymour?"

Erika: "Come on Jack, we need to hurry."

Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yo-Yo Man: (head inside the Mansion)

Tromell: "Please, enter."

The door opens.

Everyone: (enters the Mansion)

Jack: _("Here I come, Seymour.")_

(Inside the Mansion)

Well, it's almost like a big house. Their is a spiral staircase going up, and in the center has a door. Up on the second floor must be a hallway, that has an enterence to Peter's room. The whole party enters the room, waiting for Peter's arrival. But is this a trap, or a meeting.

Tromell: (opens the door, looks a everyone) "Please wait here, while I'll get Seymour. I'll be right back with him." (enters the room, closed the door)

Jack: "What? Do we get a free room or something?" (looks around)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder, looks around) "Well, either it is a trap, or is it a meeting. I do not know."

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (looking at the portrats of all the other Measters)

Yo-Yo Man: "It seems, that these are all the other Measters. It's like a chain lengh."

Trey: "From born, to dying. The next Measter moves on."

Tamer: (talking to Vincent) "I don't know. I got this weird feeling that their is something wrong."

Vincent: "What, they don't me as a chief, I think your right, Tamer. I do believe that their is something wrong."

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (chatting)

Erika: "Why would the Measter invite us all? This doen't make any sense. Not at all."

Amy: "I wish I knew."

Sarah: "I don't know. I don't trust this guy."

Erika: (gasped, then shushing Sarah) "! Shh."

Sarah: "Fine. I'll stay queit. But after this, then we go to the Farplanes."

Jack and Raichu: (talking to eachother)

Jack: "Do you think this is just a secret?"

Raichu: "Check it out, behind that door." (points at the door)

Jack: (infront of the door, then uses the force, Seeing, and checks it out)

Raichu: "What do you see?"

Jack: "I think I see...just Tromell, his Guados setting up the table of food. But their is no comversate with Peter."

Raichu: "What about food?"

Jack: "It is fine. They did not set poison on it. Just a goblet of wine, and food."

Raichu: "Well, that is safe."

Jack: (surprised) "Uh-Oh! Here they come!" (backs away from the door)

Two Guados, that are Peter's guardains appeared out of the door, then exit it just to go get Peter. The door is still open.

Tromell: (lets everyone in) "Everyone, enter here."

Erika, Sarah, Amy: (notice, then enters)

Trey and Yo-Yo Man: (comes down stairs, then enters)

Vincent and Tamer: (enters the room)

Jack: (follows)

Raichu: (hangs on)

(Inside the next room)

Okay, weird. It's just a dinning room. All of the foods have been placed on the tables. To make them feel welcome. Their are no chairs, but only three tables with food. I think they should been fine. But do you think it's easy? Because this is where it starts the waiting.

Jack and Raichu: (spotted the food, then starts eating)

Jack: "Yum! This is good!"

Tromell: "I'll be outside the Mansion, for Peter's arrival. Help yourselves with the food you need at the table. Plus drinks." (exits)

Jack: (watches Tromell leaving) "Well, okay."

Amy: (eating) "Mmmmm. The guado sure learn how to treat their guest. All the fruits, vegtiables, and meat you need."

Tamer: "Ah, this is good, ya?"

Trey: (on the wall, slouchs) "Ahh. I don't need food. I'll just wait right here."

Erika: "But, do you think this is how we are treated?"

Sarah: "I don't care, I wanna dine for it." (continues eating)

Vincent: (eats with his Furret) "Well, I need to know how they did this?"

Furret: (eatting) "You can say that Vincent."

Yo-Yo Man: "What? No Spiders or snakes. I'll join you Trey. But I need to meditate first." (meditating)

Raichu: (still eating, stuffing his face) "I like to see Pikata top this."

Jack: "Or maybe we can sometime invite our cousions in. I am sure they would love Stripped Apple and Cluster Cherry. Or maybe Rainbow Grapes."

Just to stop the feast, he appeares again. The door opens.

Tromell: (enters) "Everyone, Peter will be here shortly. Please be patient while he appeares."

Everyone: (spotted Tromell)

Tromell: (talks to himself) "Oh my, I must of somehow become this popular, due to the fact, that I am a manager of lord Seymour."

Just when you think that is enough, he appeares.

Peter: (appears out of the door, goes on stage) "No need to be that nerves. You can take a break."

Tromell: "Very well." (leaves, closed the door)

Peter: (on stage)

It's only a small stage, just to welcome everyone. Just only an inch.

Peter: "Welcome everyone, to my Mansion. I do believe that is so close, just to defeat Akoo." (picks up his goblet) "A toast, to the summoner for doing his best, plus his guardians, a teacher, and all of their pok'emon."

Everyone: (makes a toast, then starts to drink)

Jack: (sigh) "Thanks. But what is this meeting for?"

Peter: "Paticence summoner Jack, paticence. I will explain all, of why I summon you all here. You see, their is are the 'Ruins' up north. It is non-other, then the 'Danto Ruins', itself.

"Don't you all see, it is really far north. Whoever gets that far, will earn the final Aeon. That's the most powerful Aeon that can withstand against Akoo. Taking down will be easy." (calls Jack) "Summoner Jack, please come forth. Their is an explonation, of why it's called the Danto Ruins."

Jack: (looks at Peter, then stands)

Peter: "One step."

Jack: (takes a step)

The whole light turned black, and revealed a background.

Everyone: (looks at the background)

Of course, this is the past footage, of a very long time. First, their was a comet, a meteor is aiming at the earth. It's like you're at outer space, but for everyone. It's really amazing. Infact, this is the most amazing footage ever made my Seymour. It's like a theater.

Peter: (explains) "You see, long ago. Their was a regular Earth we live on. Untill everything changed when a Meteor aims at our world. It was filled with pok'emon. Japanesse Creatures came to our world, to connect with humans. Then, their was this. The Meteor released a horrible monster inside, just to create something to kill everyone. Only those who lived in the Danto Region, is forbidden to get out. The Danto Region, is now covered, with 'Misma'.

"Misma is poison toxic-oxygen that will kill us all, untill we have a Chalice. We can only seek the Tree of Myrr, and collect a Tear of Myrr for the past years. We have a giant Crystal that protects us from Misma. Jack, do you know why we need the Chalice? Because, we be dead.

"But, their was a place that was immune to Misma. They called it, 'Paradise'. A perfect place, that was really immune to Misma."

The Background changed, into the Paradise of the Danto.

Peter: (continues) "There. Palm Trees, the beach, the sand, and all it needs, is the sun. It is like a Paradise, a Holy Land, just the place we need to head to. Our goal for Pilgramage, is to get to the Danto Ruins, and earn the final Aeon. Past five hundred years, the Danto Paradise, became the Ruins.

That is why, we need to go to the Danto Ruins, because we must get the final Aeon. It is like a mission, to save the Danto Region, and the world from Misma."

(The Background was over)

Peter: "Jack, here's a question. Do you know, how many pok'emon are out there?"

Jack: "Well, more than three hundred and eighty six of them."

Peter: "Correct, because do you know?"

Jack: (shook his head)

Peter: "Pity." (turns away) "I tried to find the answer, of why there are more than three hundred and eight six of them. But our mission is to not hate the pok'emon, but to save this planet." (turn towards Jack) "But, their is more I must show you."

The background changed again.

Peter: (explains) "You see, their is something called. The Planets."

A Solar System appeared out of the backgrounds. It got everyone intresting.

Peter: "Our planet, is 'Earth'. This is the planet we live on. It is filled with Mako Energy, for a very long time. And the Materias we have, is filled with Mako Energy."

Planet Earth has five colors around it.

Peter: (continues) "Their are five colors that's showing to us all. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. If we use to many Mako Energy, or lose Mako Energy," (takes all the colors out of the planet)

The planet Earth when black, then collaped it's pieces down.

Peter: "We will die in outerspace."

The Background changed again, and back into the dinning room.

Peter: "I do believe that's enough for today. Summoner Jack, do you have any questions before head to the Farplanes? Because, their is no need to hurry."

Jack: "Actully, I do. About the Materias. What do they repressent?"

Peter: "Oh yes. Since they didn't tell you. Red is summoning, Yellow is command, Green repressents Magic, Blue is supports, and Purple is intelligence. These are the five colors from Mako Energy. We have to use these to save our planet. Or we get moves from our own. Is their anything else?"

Jack: "Well, how about that Machina? Why do we have to use them?"

Peter: "Have you learn nothing? The may either bring good, or bad. Machina is all around, they are like the word, 'Machine'. Did you forget that Professor Einstine had that lab. It was developing pok'emon research. Without them, then we have no Machina, or live. But we my love Machina, or hate them.

"Is their anything else?"

Jack: "I think that is all."

Peter: "Very well. All of you may enter the Farplane for now. Because it would be a good idea to go see your reletives. I'll let my Guado Guardians tell the Guado Keeper to let you all in."

The Guado Guardian goes up ahead, just to tell the Guado Keeper. You see, the Guado Keeper's job, is to make the Farplane open and closed. But they need a reminder before they can let people in. As for the rest, it's time that they head to the Farplane, and go see the dead.

Everyone: (leaves)

Jack: (stops, and take a last look at Peter)

Peter: "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jack: (mean look, then leaves)

(Out of the Mansion)

Everyone: (heading to the Farplane)

Tamer: "Man, that was creepy, ya?"

Trey: "Perhaps, if you know about the Earth better."

Vincent: "Do you really think these Guados will let us in the Farplane, just for the record, it won't be easy.

A Guado Keeper has been standing there, talking to the Guado Guardian. Then the Guado Guardian left.

Guado Keeper: (spotted Jack's team) "Alright. You may all go in."

Everyone: (enters the trail)

Erika: (makes a bow to the Guado Keeper, then follows everyone)

(At the Trail to the Farplane)

Well, it's a bit creepy and scary, all because there are spirits around that won't bug you. The trail is going up, this will be easy. There are no monsters, and their is not a single one, because this is about spirits headind to the farplane, just to rest and peace. I wonder, can Jena's parrents be at the Farplane?

Jack: (stops, feels the chills)

Raichu: (off of Jack, follows his guardians and his teacher)

Jack: (follows his guardains, and his teacher to the Farplane)

(Farplane Entrence)

Well, they need to go up the stairs and...whoa! It's huge! That must be huge portal. Everyone was about to go up the stairs, untill,

Jack: (intrups everyone) "Question!"

Everyone: (turn towards Jack)

Jack: (wonders) "This Farplane, that we're going. Is it like the dead place we're gonig? Is this where all the spirits head to? Are we going there?" (thinks) "Hmmmm."

(In Jack's head)

It's just a black background. Their was Jack looking around. Untill all the Lichs appeares, like ghost appearing out of the ground, ready to haunt Jack.

Lich: (laughs) "Eeh Eeh Eeh Eeh Eeh!"

(Back with the group)

Jack: (frighten, scared) "Aaaaggghhh..."

Tamer: "You thinken of thoses weird thoughts, aren't you. Don't be afraid. We'll show you."

Everyone is at the stairs, ready to go. But, hang on? Who's not going? Of course, Yo-Yo Man. He refuses to go to the Farplane. So, this is a big confusning.

Jack and Raichu: (stop in their tracks, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "Yo-Yo Man? Are you not going?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I would love to go. But memories are nice. I'll stay are here."

Jack: "But, you refuse to see your wife?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I like to keep mine in my head. You have fun now."

Raichu: "Gee, thanks Yo-Yo Man."

Yo-Yo Man: "No problem."

Jack and Raichu: (walks up the stairs)

So, it's almost time to get inside the Farplane.

Jack and Raichu: (infront of the portal, stares)

Are they going in?

Jack and Raichu: (closed their eyes, then enter)

Yes. It's okay, you can get in easy, with a help from a Guado.

Jack and Raichu: (checks it out, by going in)

For now, they head to the Farplane, to go see the dead. But is this really easy, just to waltz in, and get to say hello to everyone that is dead? Or are they about to jump on you, just to scare you? Don't miss the next episode, on Episode 77, and find out next time.

Notes:

-Everyone was invited to go see Peter/Seymour. With a help from Tromell.

-Peter explains about what happend to the Danto Reigon, and it's Paradise.

-It was Misma that can try and kill a Danto Person. With a help from the huge Crystal, and it's Chalice.

-Their is also the five colors that saved our planet. Mako Energy.

-Our heroes enter the Farplane, except Yo-Yo Man.


	77. Chapter 77

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 77

The Mystories about the Measters.

Last time, our heroes have arrived at the Farplane, known as the place where the dead go, just for rest and peace. They just arrive inside, but this is a surprise. The whole place has flowers and a waterfall. All the spirits that had died, just been sentence to be here. This whole place, is like Heaven. But their not the only ones who would love to know why this is almost like almost heaven, our heroes only enter here for a reason. Just to see the good spirts that was either killed by Akoo, pasted away, or something else. And I don't want to know why Yo-Yo Man refuses to go see his wife. We continue with Jack and Raichu.

(Inside the Farplane)

Jack and Raichu: (looks around)

Jack: "Bliemmy, this is like heaven."

Raichu: "All beautiful, it's like we're on the clouds. The whole spirits must be here for a reason."

Jack: "That explains on how they get sented. This is almost like the Holy Land." (spotted Tamer)

Up there, was Tamer, talking to his dad. It looks like an older version of Tamer's father, almost. He's like 37 years old, compared to Tamer. Well, I don't know about you, but he's almost like Tamer, but still with Tamer's hair and mouth, I say he looks the same. Don't worry, he's in spirit, no like the little balls you called souls, I mean like a real body. But he's just standing there, waiting.

Tamer: (talking to his father) "So you see father, I'm still married. I have completed the Crystal Cup, just for my village. And yes, I'm still taking care of Seem and Sarah. But now, I'm a guardian. Oh, by the way. The person I told you about, he likes your sword. I decided to give it to him, just as a gift. You gave me the sword, and I gave him the sword. He really likes it."

Jack: (checks his sword) "Huh? Oh."

Sarah: (near Jack) "You know, didn't you?"

Jack: (turn towards Sarah)

Sarah: "Well, that's my grandpa. He was dead, when he was still an adult, but being a cruasder, means that you work for a crusade, but have to sacrifice yourself to let the people you love live."

Jack: "I guess, he got killed by Akoo."

Sarah: "That really happens."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Tamer and his father)

Sarah: "Good-Bye Grandpa. You may be gone, but I will always remember you. I will never forget you. Because you will be in mines, dad's, and mom's memory."

Raichu: "That is good respect."

Sarah: (talks to Jack and Raichu) "Why don't you contact someone you know. It's not that hard, either you can remember from a memory, or from a dream. They will appear."

Jack and Raichu: (goes to the ledge, only a little)

Jack: (remembers someone really special, that is from his idol)

But no one seem to appear. Who was Jack's Idol? No one knows, unless you kept that hat as a treasure.

Jack: "No one appears. That must of mean, that he is still alive."

Raichu: "Yeah, both of them."

That's where one of Jack's guardian spoke.

Trey: (talks to his relitive) "I understand master."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, then looks at Trey)

It was Trey's master the whole time, the old man who was bold. He seem to be old, but let it fool you. He seems to be training Trey a long time ago when Trey was young.

Trey: "It's just that, me and Tamer are guardians to the person we know. I've gotten stronger. I've been traveling with him the whole time."

Jack: "I am guessing he is your master?" (turn towards Trey)

Trey: (notices Jack) "Yes. I had no family. Just call me an orphan."

Jack: (surprised) "Orphan?"

Trey: "I'll explain later. Why don't you go talk to Vincent? He needs to talk to you."

Jack and Raichu: (walks towards Vincent)

And there was Vincent. He's with his family. It's only a sister, a mother, and a father. A little sister, and a little brother. I guess Vincent is the big brother of his family.

Vincent: (talks to his family) "So you see, I'm with then summoner now, and I am made as his Guardian. Don't worry, I will live on just for the Valitines. The Chefs still helped me, and I was a chef too. So now, I'm still a vampire. If all of you weren't killed by that Virus, I will still be with you. And Lisa, you have finaly found your mother. So now, you will remain with your mother for good. Dad, keep up the good work. Mom, take care of Lisa."

Jack and Raichu: (surprised to see Vincent's family)

And like always, their dead, but in spirit forms. The Lisa, like the one from the Mansion was like a zombie and cannot reveal her face. But here, she has a beautiful face, along with her mother, and her father.

Vincent: (spotted Jack) "!"

Jack: "These are your family. They look, normal."

Vincent: "Of course. If they hadn't taken that virus, I wouldn't be your guardian. So now, they end up here, just incase if they wanted to stay together."

Jack: "But, will you be lonely?"

Raichu: "Yeah, with the family gone, you are an orphan just like Trey."

Vincent: "Jack, Raichu, I'm a Vampire, remember? I love adventure. I'm not lonely, I have you guys."

Jack: "Well, okay. If you feel like it, you can try and, fly back to the Farplane, or the Mansion."

Vincent: "I will someday." (looks at his family)

Jack: (spotted Amy)

For Amy, she's talking to her sister. She was killed by a Vampire, from a long time ago. It's like a little sister, or was it a big sister. Okay, it's a twelve year old sister. He's almost like Amy, except she has yellow hair. And far from here is Erika. She's talking to Grandpa. He must of passed away from being a teacher.

Jack and Raichu: (walks to Erika)

Jack: "Erika!"

Erika: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "! Jack! Raichu! What a surprise."

Jack: (looks at Grandpa) "Is that?"

Erika: "Yes. Ever since you were missing past seven years, he passed away, for teaching the 'Pages', to 'Squire', to 'Knight'. But we will remember him, because of his teaching, bless him for being a great teacher."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (looks at Grandpa)

Jack: "Hi Grandpa. It has been very long. I am sorry that I was missing. But I have returned, as a twelve year old. But I am still a Page, and I will not fail the world. I will do my best to be, the Pok'emon Hero. I must save the world, from Akoo, and bring the calm."

Erika: "I know you will Jack, same with you Raichu."

(Outside the Farplane)

Well, that wasn't too bad. It was a peaceful place, all because this is where the good people die here, untill they get sended. Jack and the rest find Yo-Yo Man sitting only on the small walls. But, do you know what happens if a spirit tries to get out of the Farplane? Will find out.

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Jack and the rest) "? So, you have learned something?"

Jack: "Well, it is like hevean. The good place."

Yo-Yo Man: "I see," (spots at the Farplane) "And who's your friend?"

Jack: (confuse)

Everyone: (turn towards the Farplane entrence, spotted a spirit coming) "!"

Oh God! A Wondering Soul is released! It that!

Jack: "Bliemmy!"

Erika: "How did he?"

Trey: "He doesn't belong here. Jack, send him."

Jack: (looks at Trey, nodd, then goes to the spirit)

It's a spirit, of 'Lord Jyscol'.

Jack: (infront of the lord) "Lord, Jyscol."

Trey: "Jack! Send him now!"

Jack: (agrees with Trey, then sends Lord Jyscol)

Lord Jyscol was like he doesn't want to be sended. Untill it was too late, he droped something.

Jack: (spotted the sphere on the ground, picks it up, then keeps it)

Trey: "We must hurry."

(The Trail of the Farplane)

That was a mystery, of why would Lord Jyscol want to leave.

Tamer: "Lord Jyscol, do you think he belongs to the Farplane?"

Jack: (thought of something) "Wait! I know. He was not sended, right? So he should be a fiend." (laugh) "Ha ha."

Wham!

Jack: (damaged from the back of the head) "Ow! What was that for?"

Yo-Yo Man: "That wasn't funny, Jack. He was a great man."

Sarah: "But why would refuse to go to the Farplane?"

Amy: "I guess he wanted to see Seymour again?"

Jack and Raichu: (stops)

Jack: (thinks about it)

Vincent: "Compare to me, I think he really wanted revenge on Seymour."

Jack and Raichu: (follows)

(Guadosalam, at the enterence of the Mansion)

Jack: (explains to his Guardian) "Look, just leave this to me, Raichu, and Erika. We will talk to him. Just stay here, and be company."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (enters the Mansion)

As Jack, Raichu, and Erika head inside, the rest take a break at Guadosalam. If you're wondering where they are, then I don't know. Vincent and Furret are shopping for food, Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man are talking. Sarah and Amy are chatting to each other, just for that, someone appeares, it was a Guado. It was just a male, with brown hair. I assume that he's only 16 years old.

Guado: (spotted Amy and Sarah) "Hi there."

Sarah and Amy: (spotted the Guado)

Sarah: "Um, hi."

Guado: "If you really wanted to know where Peter is, he's at the 'Macalania Temple'."

Amy: "You mean Peter isn't inside?"

Guado: "Not really."

Sarah: "Hey, you seem to be a fine boy. What's your name? Perhaps we can get to know each other."

Guado: "Oh, I'm 'Spike'. Everyone calls me that, it's because I was ounce a Blitz Ball Team."

Sarah: "Really, do you like Machina?"

Guado: "Almost, they learn to make Crystals, at 'Diamond Jungle'. It may be a bit far, just past the 'Thunder Planes'."

Sarah: "Ah! Thank you." (leaves)

Amy: (follows)

Sarah and Amy: (reached to Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, and Sarah)

Sarah: (gives information) "So you see..."

(Inside the Mansion)

Jack: "I am guessing, Seymour is not here."

Erika: "Come on. We need to leave."

Jack: (walks down stairs)

Erika: (looks at the portrait, then gives a pray, then leaves)

(Outside the Mansion)

Outside waits Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, and Furret. And coming out is Jack, Raichu, and Erika.

Trey: "So, what we're you doing?"

Jack: "Well, their is nothing."

Trey: "That's what I thought. You poor little liar."

Jack: (disagrees) "No, it is truth."

Trey: "Fine, be that way."

Erika: "Well, the Measter is not here."

Tamer: "Don't worry. He's not here. He's at the Macalania Temple."

Jack: "That is mad! Why would Peter go there?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Perhaps to get the next Aeon?"

Sarah: "Or maybe letting Jack get the next Aeon."

Jack: "Well, what are we waiting for?" (adventure) "Let's Go!"

Vincent: "Um, Jack. It's not that easy."

Jack: (goes to the trail, heading to the hole) "Well, we must go."

Raichu: (follows)

Erika: "I wish Jack does not have enough spirit. But, he has alot of courage."

Yo-Yo Man: (follows Jack)

Vincent: "Here we go again."

Vincent, Amy, Sarah, Tamer, Trey, Furret, and Erika: (follows Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man)

(At the Entrence of the Thunder Planes)

Uh, Jack, I guess this isn't the perfect time. You see, if you look at the Thunder Planes, that where trainers have trouble getting through the planes. The reason why it's called the 'Thunder Planes', is because is covered, with Thunder. It's outside, like you're going outside, untill you see a thunderstorm. They say that it's the enviroment of wild Electric Pok'emon. Why? Because this is where electric pok'emon live, in their habiat.

Jack: (stuck, looking at the Thunder Planes) "Uh, why did you not tell that their is alot of electricity?"

Raichu: "Well, it has alot of Thunder."

Tamer: "You see Jack, this is called, the Thunder Planes."

A lighting striked a rod!

Everyone: (surprised)

Jack: "And, how do we survive?"

Trey: "Well, we can use our Electric Pok'emon to help us. They can cover us."

Jack: (figured it out) "Of course. Amy with her Jolteon, Sarah and her Magniton, and my Raichu!"

Yo-Yo Man: (taps Jack's left shoulder) "Uh, Jack."

Jack: (got Yo-Yo Man's attention)

Yo-Yo Man: "I guess I didn't tell you, that I have a Swellow."

Jack: "Are you mad? Flying Pok'emon cannot survive the lighting."

Raichu: (taps on Jack's hat) "Hello!"

Jack: (looks at Raichu)

Raichu: "Did you forget? Or have you lost it?"

Jack: (remembers) "Oh yeah!"

(Flash Back)

Yo-Yo Man: "Here's a question: Why do you think my Swellow has a yellow belly? (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Thunder!"

Jack, Raichu, and Swellow: (shock)

Jack: "What!"

Raichu: "Wha!"

Swellow: "SWE!"

Yo-Yo Man's Swellow: (building electricity from it's mouth) "Swe..." (release a static yellow towards Jack's Swellow) "LOOOOOOOW!"

A static yellow bolt out of Yo-Yo Man's Swellow's mouth going towards Jack's Swellow.

Jack: "Uh-Oh! (commands his Swellow) "Swellow! Run!"

Jack's Swellow: (trys to fly away) "SWE!"

Too late! It got to Jack and his Swellow!

Jack and Swellow: (electricuted)

Jack: "BOUUUUUUGGHH!"

Swellow: "SWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(Flash Back is over)

Jack: (tries to forgets it) "Although, that really hurt. I did remember that too."

Yo-Yo Man: "Sorry, Jack. But I just had to remind you, that I do have a Swellow that can cover us, from the thunder storm."

Sarah: "And the Rods?"

Trey: (looks a the rod) "Of course. Those are Machina. The greatest person created these to protect the Pilgrams from the lighting."

Jack: "Of course! We can use them as cover."

Sarah: (wonders) "Yeah, but will it protect us?"

Amy: "I mean, it's like we're the bikes, and the lighting will fry us."

Erika: "We can use our pok'emon. They are our friends! They can help us!"

Jack: "Then, let's go!"

Erika: "I am with Amy!"

Vincent: "Same here!"

Furret: "Furret!"

Amy: (looks at Vincent) "Nice Try."

Vincent: "Okay, I'm with Yo-Yo Man."

Trey: "I'm with Jack."

Tamer: "I'll be with my daughter, ya?"

Jack: "That will lead me with Trey."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's head)

Jack: (surprise) "Whao. That that's more like."

Raichu: (use his tail, like a lighting rod)

Amy, Sarah, and Yo-Yo Man: (released thier pok'emon)

The pok'emon balls are thrown, and released their pok'emon, Jolteon, Magniton, and Swellow.

Jolteon: "Jol!"

Magniton: "Mag-ni-ton!"

Swellow: (has the same yellow belly) "Swe!"

Jack: "This is it! Our next adventure! Awaits here at the Thunder Planes! Let's Go! I'm going to be the Pok'emon Hero!"

Everyone: (cheers) "YEAH!" (the walks through the Thunder Planes)

Vincent: "Are you sure it won't kill us?"

If you think they're alone, someone appeares in the shadows, along with a shadow figured Pikachu.

Jack: "Do you get the stranges feeling you're being watch?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course. Why?"

Jack: "Well, it feels like someone is about to hunt me down."

Amy: "I don't know what you're talking about, but as long we don't encounter fiends, we're okay."

Erika: "Let's just get through and get to the Travel Angency. This Misma won't stop, and we still have three Crystal Chalice."

Jack: "Hang on, we they are Crystal Chalice, then that would mean that we will appear to Diamond Jungle. We get to see the Crystals!"

Amy: "So, that would mean?"

Vincent: "We will find alot of Crystals. All over Diamond Jungle."

Tamer: "Alright! It's cool, ya?"

Jack: "This is perfect!"

Raichu: "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Jack: (dashed off)

Trey: (spotted Jack ran off) "! I guess he'll never learn."

Tamer: "Relax, he loves to do that. Plus he has the Crystal Chalice, just to protect himself from the Misma. Do you think that's hard?"

And so, they continue through the Thunder Planes, just to get past the Fiends. And do you remember, that the Iron Giant, has the 'Knight's Crest'. But their is a question, the two shadows are on to our heroes. Will they find out who it is, will they get to the Travel Agency? Find out next time on Episode 78.

Notes:

-All of the group gets to see their reletives, except Yo-Yo Man.

-Their was a spirit, that is known as 'Lord Jyscol'. Then he dropped a sphere.

-Peter isn't around the Mansion, that means he's at the Macalania.

-They have reached to the Thunder Planes, and learn that Electric Pok'emon can protect their master. It is a habit, for electric poke'mon.

-Thus, the Rods will protect the Pilgrams.

-Their is a mysterous person and a shadow figured pok'emon appearing, ready to attack.


	78. Chapter 78

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 78

Thunder Planes

(At the Thunderplanes, with Jack, Raichu, and Trey)

Last time, our heroes were at Guadosalam, just to go see someone that is a Measter. The Measter known as Peter/Seymour, tell our heroes about the Danto Ruins, that was really called, 'Danto Paradise'. Then he explains about the Mako Energy on the planet. Next, all of them head to the Farplanes, just to see reletives (except Yo-Yo Man). That's where all of our heroes head through the Thunder Planes. It is a lighting area, coverd with alot of electricity. It's like a habit for wild Electric Pok'emon. Plus it's covered with Lighting Rods. They may be machina, but can protect the pilgrams from danger. We continue with Jack, Raichu, and Trey.

Trey: "Next time we a Kusariqqu and a Melusine again, we will kill them both for money, and our experience."

Jack: "Of course. It was a good their were three Chalices, and four electric pok'emon. How long will it take to get to the Travel Agency?"

Raichu: "I do not know."

Trey: "Here's the reason why we can't find the Travel Agency. Thanks to Jack, we had to find wild pok'emon."

Jack: "What? It is not my fault we have to find the electric dog."

Raichu: (surprised) "Hold on! You mean Raiuko?"

Jack: "I ment, the other one."

Raichu: (looks jealous) "Nah."

Trey: "I know what your talking about. It's that 'Electrike', right?"

Jack: (nodd at Trey) "Right."

Trey: "But, if were lucky, we might spot one."

Jack: "Trey, I got a question."

Trey: "Fire away."

Jack: (confuse) "But Trey, I do not know fire spells. Infact, I do not know spells."

Trey: "It's a complement, Jack. I ment, go ahead."

Jack: "Okay. Do you have the stranges feeling, that you are about to be hunted down?"

Trey: "Well, I do kill those who are on to me."

Jack: "So, you feel it?"

Trey: "Well yes. But, I think it's an Assasian."

Jack: (afraid) "(Gulp)"

Trey: "Don't worry, Summoner. I got your back. I'm a guardian, remember?"

Up ahead, is where all of Jack's other guardians, are waiting for Jack, Raichu, and Trey's arrival. It's Vincent, Amy, Erika, Sarah, Tamer, Furret, and Yo-Yo Man, with their electric pok'emon, Magniton, Jolteon, and a Swellow with a yellow belly. They're near the Travel Agency.

Erika: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Trey) "Hey! Jack! Raichu! You three made!"

Amy: "I thought you guys would be Bard-Be-Qued. But you three survived."

Trey: "Of course. Thanks to the summoner, we had to get lost and find some nasty 'Qactuars'. What a bunch of cowards they are."

Tamer: "Come to think of it, we also encounterd some Aerouges and Buer."

Sarah: "Let's not forget the Golden Element."

Yo-Yo Man: "And speaking of fiends, Amy, you have something that Jack needs."

Amy: (confuse on Yo-Yo Man) "Huh?"

Vincent: "Oh yeah, that 'Iron Giant'."

Jack: (surprised) "Hang on! Did all of you encountered the 'Iron Giant?'"

Yo-Yo Man: "Oh yeah, nasty guy."

Vincent: (talks to Amy) "So, are you going to give it to him, or not?"

Amy: "Alright, don't pressure me." (pulls out the large belt that had a bird symbol, and gives it to Jack) "It's yours."

Jack: (takes the belt)

Wow! Jack got what he needed! It's the 'Knight's Crest!' Only nine to go. Owen said that Jack must get all ten, just to learn a powerful move.

Jack: (puts it away) "Thank you."

Tamer: (leads) "Alright everyone, we can either enter the Travel Agency, or continue on."

Sarah: "Perhaps we continue on. Besides, their is no lighting."

Then a thunderstorm striked the rod. It got everyone surprised.

Vincent: "Well, I will need a good night sleep."

Amy: "Me too."

Trey: "So its agreed, we all stay at the Travel Agency."

Everyone: (walks to the Travel Agency)

(Near the Travel Agency)

Tamer: (opens the door)

Everyone: (enters)

Jack: "Finaly, I can take a break."

(Inside the Travel Agency)

It's like every Travel Agency. It's like a hotel and have a nice little store. Everyone should rest here, because they had to many battles from the fiends. But this really confuse Jack, why would the shadow person, and a shadow figured pikachu go after him. He can thank for a minute.

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to the owner)

Trey: (looks at Jack) "You okay? You seem nerves."

Jack: (looks at Trey) "Oh. I am fine." (looks out of the window)

Trey: "Fine, we have our rooms. So we each need to have a roommate. Who are you going to sleep with?"

Jack: "I guess, it is my teacher."

Trey: "Yo-Yo Man, huh? Okay." (goes to Tamer)

Tamer and Trey: (head to their room)

Jack: "I need to check on something." (grabs his Chalice, puts it away with himself, then goes outside)

Raichu: (follows Jack) "Jack! Wait!"

Erika: (notice that Jack) "! Jack?"

(Outside the Travel Agency)

Jack: (looks around)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Jack, are you mad? Their is no one out there."

Jack: "I am sure, that we are followed." (heads out)

What's Jack's problem? Of course, their is a person, that was on to him. But who? Jack dashes out, to go see who it was.

(At the Thunder Planes again)

All to look around, and their are no clues. But only randum encounters, Jack and his pok'emon will battle. They gain alot of experience, and continue their travel. But, their was no clue, just to seek someone that was following Jack and Raichu. Only one way, head back.

Jack: (gave up searching) "I guess, no one is following us."

Raichu: "Now can we head back. I feel comfy with the bed."

Until, they are not alone. Their is someone.

: (calls Jack and Raichu) "Or, you can stay here, and fight."

Jack and Raichu: (reconize that voice, then turn towards that person)

It can'te be! But it is, it's Todd, from the Crystal Region. And he has his Pikachu along. That's the reason why they were following Jack and Raichu. Todd looks mad.

Jack: "Todd?"

Raichu: "No way. How did you?"

todd:(mad)how dare you treat jena like a toy!

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "Um, Jack. I do believe that person right there is talking to you."

Jack: (confuse on Todd) "Toy? She is not a toy. I am the hero of my region." (talks to Raichu) "What is he, some kind of a person who is in love with Jena or something?"

Raichu: (talks to Jack) "I think so."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Tood)

todd:(looking at the ground)i don't have feeligns for jena in that kind of way.(rememberign what jena said about Jack) when she brings you up it makes her cry.

Jack: "Then why not a 'Stripped Apple?' It makes people happy. Why did she have to cry when I am around."

Raichu: "Yeah, it is not his fault that he has to save the world. If you got a problem, then how about a challange?"

todd:when and where?

Jack: "Do you not know it is, 'Where and When?'"

Raichu: "Forget it Jack, he has no brain because of his Narrator."

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Of course. Never puts down quatation marks, and never do better english." (looks at Todd) "How about 'Here and Now!'"

todd's pikachu:(confused)pika!

todd:(mad)i was saying yes to your challange!

Raichu: "Yeah, well their is one problem." (yells at Todd) "You did not say it in the first place!" (talks to Jack) "Jack!"

Jack: (nodds at Raichu) "Right!" (stares at Todd, pulls his Sword and Shield out, his battle pose) "Let's Duel!"

Raichu: (off of Jack's right shoulder, ready to fight) "Let's Duel!"

todd:(letting pikachu run to the side)no pokemon !(getting his blades)

Jack: "Fine." (talks to Raichu) "Raichu, I need you to take cover."

Raichu: (shocked) "What!" (looks at Jack) "Are you kidding! What if he tries to cheat, like Jena does!"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "I will be fine. This is a human against human battle. I am a mutant, and he is, human. With those circle things, only two, I have a Sword and Shield, and I will never fail my mission, to be the 'Pok'emon Hero!'"

Raichu: "Wow Jack, you are brave. You sure have alot of courage."

Jack: "Just incase if he tries to use his pok'emon, I will summon you to the field."

Raichu: (takes cover, behind the rock)

Jack: (stares at Todd) "I remember, no pok'emon. And your Pikachu must be remore from the arena."

todd:(battle pose) don't you dare hold anything back on me.

the his pikachu runs behind the same rock with raichu.

Jack: "Alright! Here I go!" (gets in his postion by almost crunching) "Let me see you strike at me. Come on. I want you to attack me."

Raichu: (watching, shocked from Jack) "What! Jack! Are you mad! He'll kill you!"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "I got it cover, Raichu." (looks at Todd) "What are you waiting for? Strike me!"

todd:(takes deep breaths) wait for ones foes to move first .

Jack: "Fine. Their is one way." (transform to a 'Blackbelt') "Behold!"

With Jack as a Blackbelt, their is no problem.

Jack: "I am Jack! The 'Pok'emon Black Belt!' I was teached by the great master, known as Yo-Yo Man. The master of Tae-Kwon-Leap. I have have alot of Bending Skills, and I know how to use it. You got a goot point. A Warrior must stay in defensive. Never for advengence. But you wanted vengence, so come and get me!"

todd:(lowed his blades) i'm giving you the chance to start!

Jack: "Okay, you asked for it." (shows his hand sign, Ram, Snake, Tiger) "Clone Jutsu!"

A black smoke appeared, then surrounded Jack, with it's cleared, he's still there."

todd:(calm him self) doulbe cut slash!

Do you think attacking will be bad? Yes, because Jack succeded.

Clone Jack: (grabbed Todd from behind) "Gotcha!"

Snagged! That was Jack's move, the Dobbleganging Jutsu. He may waste his chalkra, but he made a clone to grab Todd from behind. So Todd is held down by Jack's Clone.

Todd:(smiled) "Missed."

From on where the blades he held wrapped around both Jacks. That's not fair! Todd was suppose to be grabbed! How is it possible that he escape.

Both Jacks: (caught from the chains) "AGH!"

Jack: "You monster!"

Raichu: "Jack! How did you do it!"

Jack: "He need to be grabbed, not captured me."

Its old trick that todd learned.

Todd:(standing in front them) "I call that my shadow switch."

Jack: "And I call this," (use his Gum-Gum-Alastic on Todd) "My Grab Leg!"

Snatched! Gotcha this time! Jack used his Gum-Gum...wait! I thought Jack was tied up from Todd, unless. That was two fake Jacks, and his Cursed Fruit, to trick Todd. So Todd is tied up from Jack's gum-gum legs for good. No more escaping this time. And holds his body down.

Todd: (focusing his enegry) "Try this one!" (kicks Jack off of him.)

Nothing happened. He should know that the Dantos and the Orre are stronger than the Crystal. That is the pathetic kick ever.

Jack: (didn't feel it) "Nice Try Todd." (smiles) "Oh well, nice knowing you." (does his move) "Gum-Gum-Hammer!" (swings to the left on the ground, then on the right, repeats it)

Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Does anyone know how much damage can the Danto and Orre do damage on the Crystal? Alot, because they are the longest, and the Crystal is the shortest. So that should make Todd damage for 3/4 damages. That really had to hurt.

Todd: (in pain) "Shadow's shade."

Todd's body disapears in a dark cloud.

Jack: (suprise) "What? Where did you go?" (looks around)

Todd's body did disappeared into dark clouds. What kind of trick is this?

Todd: (knocked Jack back with his blades) "Surprise Hero!" (hiting Jack from behind)

Jack: (damaged) "AGH!"

Todd: (attacks Jack again) "Here's another one!"

Jack: (attacked from another strike) "OUCH!"

Todd: "These are the dark clouds from my region. Let's see if you can find me."

Jack: (can't keep this up) "I do not understand, these are the most powerful move Yo-Yo Man tought me. I need a plan." (has an idea) _("Wait! I got it!")_ "Well, let us see." (uses the force, Seeing, then looks at the black smoke to find Todd)

Their is one thing that Jack has in mind, just incase if something is invisible.

Jack: (found Todd) "Gotcha!" (pulls out the bomb, then throws it towards Todd) "Catch!"

Todd: (bounces it back) "Darkness Hands!"

Jack: (throws it back) "Try this!"

Todd: (throws it back) "You first!"

Tehy keep doing it, untill then the fuse it about to be lit, and the bomb goes boom.

Todd: (final kicks) "Take this!"

Jack: (has a bad feeling about the bomb, then uses the force, Push to get rid of the bomb) "AGH!"

The bomb didn't went towards Todd, it went away then goes "Boom!"

Todd: (knows Jack's powers) "I see, you uses Jedi powers."

Jack: "That was close." (looks at the tower rod, then has an idea) "I got it." (uses his arm) "Gum-Gum-Long Arm!" (released to the topest rod, then reached on the huge lighting rod)

Todd: (a little surprise) "Oh great. Come back down here!"

Jack: (can't hear because he is down there, then starts the calling) "Hey! What is the problem?

Do to the fact that Jack is up on the lighting rod, and Todd is on the floor. They can't here each other.

Todd: "Fine, if I can't get you," (uses his Blades, then hits the lighting rod lower body. Next turns it into a grappling hook, and starts climbing)

Jack: (figures out how to get Todd to Jack) "I guess you need, 'a hand'." (uses his long arm, because he's still ate the cursed fruit, then tied his body around Todd, and pulls him up)

Todd: (grabbed by Jack's long arm, then pulled up on the rod)

Jack: (placed Todd on the top rod) "Here we go."

Todd: (reminds Jack) "Okay, may I remind you that I have, a phobia of heights."

Jack: (looks at the dark coulds, found one lighting, then looks at Todd) "Okay, good bye." (jumps down, using his force to not drop and kill himself)

Todd: (hates this part) "I have, a bad feeling about this."

Then lighting strikes on the rod Todd was on. That means lighting is striking Todd.

Todd: (electricuted, then falls off)

That must be very high.

Todd: (fell on his back, in pain) "Ow."

Jack: (wonders if Todd is okay)

Todd: "Don't, get, any, closer."

Jack: (got near Todd, tries to find out what's the problem) "Are you okay?"

Todd: (gets up) "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pikachu: (near Todd)

Todd: "I think, I had enough."

Jack: (had enough experience, happy) "For now Todd, I had no choice, but to say that I forfet."

Todd: (confuse) "Really, because I was ganna say the same thing."

Raichu: (near Jack, confuse) "Jack, why would you do that?"

Jack: (talks to Raichu) "Because, being mad is anger, anger is hatred, and hatred is darkness. Their is no reason be angry. He has the right be mad, but to much of his emontion will lead nothing but the darkness." (pulls out the stripped apple) "Here Todd, a gift."

Todd: (looks at Jack) "Fine, but you must have this. The 'Crystal Flute'."

Jack: "Then perhaps we can exchange gifts."

Todd: (agrees) "Agree."

Jack and Todd: (switch gifts)

Jack has earn the Crystal Flute, while Todd has the Stripped Apple.

Jack: (pulls out a bag, and gives it to Todd) "Perhaps this is a gift of apoligizes. You earn this."

Todd: (takes the bag) "Okay."

Jack: "And, can you tell Jena, that I am sorry for treating her like a toy."

Todd: "Thanks. I keep that in mind."

Jack: "If you really wanted to join us, why not ask first. Because you and your allies can join us."

Todd: "Perhaps later. I need to return."

That's where an orb out of the skys appeared. It got Jack, Raichu, Todd, and Pikachu intressed.

Jack: (spotted the orb, stares at it) "?"

That orb, is covered with rainbow colors.

Jack: "That is that same orb from the crystal region. That is the Ho-Oh Orb."

Todd: (looks at the orb) "Yes, it has choosen Jena."

Jack: (looks at Todd) "And I am searching for an Electrike. Do you happen to see one?"

Todd: "Oh yes, their is one at the pok'emon center near by, that has an Electrike. The poor thing."

Jack: (gives the pray to Todd) "Thank you." (then heads to the pok'emon center)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

(Inside the Travel Agency)

Jack and Raichu: (returns with Electrike)

Jack: "Whew, I thought we never make it."

Raichu: "Well, at least we had our good runs."

Eletrike: (talks) "Trike!"

Raichu: (looks at Electrike) "Oh, and we have our new pok'emon along."

Jack: (checks his pok'e dex) "Let me check him out." (does his pok'e dex pose) "Analize!"

Dexter: (scans Electrike) "Electrike, the Lighting Pok'emon. This pok'emon has the ability to take alot of static, and absorb lighting from the atmosphere. It has the ability to use Lighting Rod, which means that when ever their is an electric move, can attack directly to Electrike."

Jack: "So, that is your ability." (puts the pok'e dex away) "Okay, we will sleep."

Raichu: "But where? Where is Yo-Yo Man's room?"

Jack: (enters the hallway) "We will find out way through."

Raichu and Electrike: (follows Jack)

At the hallway, their is only 6 rooms. It's like a real hotel, for summoners. A noise came from Jack's left side. Sounded like a quiet man.

Jack: (stopped, hears the sound) "Huh?" (turn towards the door on the left)

Raichu and Electrike: (stops, confuse on Jack)

Raichu: "Jack? Why did you-"

Jack: (shushes Raichu) "Shhh." (whispers) "Listen."

Raichu and Electrike: (listens to the silence man)

Jack: (about to take a peek, but the door is a little shut) "What?" (tries to open it) "Errrr." (then enters the room, slipping) "Whoa!"

(Inside the girl's room)

Jack: (falls in) "AGH!"

Amy, Sarah, and Erika: (notice Jack) "AGH!"

Sarah: "Na-Uh, You trippin!"

Jack: (looks at the girls)

For the girls, they're ready to bed, in their night gowns.

Jack: (gets back up) "Sorry. I fell." (leaves, then closed the door)

(Back at the hallway again.)

Jack: "That was, crazy."

Tamer: (mad behind Jack, grabs him, and holds him) "Alright, what you just do!"

Jack: (grabbed) "Hey! I did not have a trouble!" (broke free, turn towards Tamer)

Tamer: "Then what were you going at the Thunder Planes? You could of been killed. Look at you!"

Jack: "I had trouble with Todd, okay?"

Tamer: (heads to his room) "Go to bed!" (enters his room, then shuts the door)

Raichu: "What a tough guy."

Jack: "You could of seen worse." (leads Raichu and Electrike to Jack's room) "Come on."

Raichu and Electrike: (follows)

Electrike: "Trike."

(Inside Jack's room)

Inside is only two beds.

Jack: (opens the door)

Jack, Raichu, and Electrike: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door)

Yo-Yo Man: (medettating on his bed) "You were fighting against Todd, didn't you?"

Jack: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, calm) "...Yes. I was."

Yo-Yo Man: "You know Jack, anger and hate, will lead no victory. It will lead to hatred, and darkness. Save your strenght for now. You will need your rest."

Jack: "Thank you." (heads to bed)

Raichu and Electrike: (with Jack on the bed)

Jack, Raichu, and Electrike: (under the covers, asleep)

Yo-Yo Man: (gets on his sleeping bag, which is hanging on the ceiling, then sleeps)

Jack's team are asleep. Good night everyone.

(Music: Final Fantasy 7, Good Night till morning)

Notes:

-Jack, Raichu, and Trey had a hard time battling against the fiends at the Thunder Planes.

-Jack had a fight against Todd. But they decided to stop fighting and exchange gifts.

-Jack earn a new pok'emon, "Electrike".

-A mystery person on the sphere was recorded before. But who?


	79. Chapter 79

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 79

Diamond Jungle

(Still at the Travel Agency)

Jack: (appeares) "(Yawn)" "Morning guys. I must of had enough sleep. Did I miss something?"

Tamer: (looks at Jack) "Well, it's time that we head to Diamond Jungle."

Jack: "Really?"

Tamer: "Yep." (leads to everyone) "Everyone ready?"

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Amy, Erika, Sarah, and Furret: (looks at Tamer)

Amy: "Are you sure we won't get killed by the Thunder Planes?"

Tamer: "Relax, we still have our electrike pok'emon. This should be easy."

Trey: "Alright, but try not to get us killed."

Jack: (wonders) "I wonder, where is Raichu?"

Raichu: (still asleep)

Raichu is still asleep in Jack's room.

Jack: "I will go wake him up." (heads to his room to wake Raichu)

(At Diamond Jungle)

Our heroes continue their way to get to Macalania Temple. Our heroes didn't know, is that getting to 'Macalania Temple' won't be easy. You'll need to past Diamond Jungle, and past 'Macalania Lake'. For now, there are more fiends around the Diamond Jungle, and wilder pok'emon to be captured.

Everyone: (reached to Diamond Jungle)

Jack: "Finally, we have made it."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "I thought we'd never leave the Thunder Planes."

Trey: "The good news, it that we made it."

Tamer: "And the bad news?"

Yo-Yo Man: "There are more fiends around the area. These Fiends are too easy to defeat. The more we defeat fiends, the more experience we get."

Amy: "How about a break? I would of feel better to ride a bike."

Sarah: "It's true, we've been walking for minutes, and all I ever see, is Diamond Jungle."

Vincent: "That's the problem. Why do you think it's called 'Diamond Jungle?'"

Erika: "Maybe it is Diamond all over the place. The reason why it is called 'Diamond Jungle' is because it is covered with crystals. It is covered with ice crystals. We must be near 'Macalania Lake.'"

Furret: (on Vincent's left shoulder) "Not to mention that we still discover wild pok'emon. This is like a jungle."

Jack: (his hand on the Sphere) "Well, at least we have our health. We will be fine."

Sarah: "So, can we take a break, daddy?"

Tamer: (thinking) "Uhh…okay. We can take a break."

Amy: (spotted something up ahead) "What is that?"

Everyone: (looks at what Amy is looking)

There are crystals. The whole place is covered with crystals. No wonder it's called 'Diamond Jungle'. You might say it has a giant crystal. Now I get it! This is where Chalices are made. One can be made as a glass, or made as the Crystal Chalice. Diamond Jungle looks fine, because it has no Misma. This Jungle is huge, like a maze.

Jack: "I guess there is no turning back."

Erika: "What now? This is like 'Crystal Forest'."

Jack: "This should be easy. Trust me on this!"

Trey: "Are you sure you know what your doing? Because you will get us lost easy."

Amy: "Leave it to me! I can handle this!" (Runs up ahead) As they watch Amy runs up ahead of them, Tamer spotted something very interesting over on the right. It looks like a cactus with green thorns, and seems to be injured from all those attack. As for the rest, they head straight, just to encounter more fiends.

Nice going Amy, you had to get every fiends attention.

With the rest gone, we go with Tamer, and with the Cacturne, and still need help. The whole forest is covered with fiends. If the pok'emon has no master, they're helpless. This pok'emon seems to be the evolved form of Cacnea. This pok'emon is known as the Scarecrow Pok'emon. This Cacturne really needs help badly, and really needs to be restored.

Tamer: (has an idea) "I got it." (Pulls out a pok'e ball, and toss it on Cacturne)

The pok'e ball is thrown, and then touched Cacturne. The pok'e ball shakes normal, and then its red light went out. That means Tamer got a new Pok'emon. Tamer got all six.

Tamer: (poses) "I got a new pok'emon, ya?"

Whoops! If Tamer went alone, he needs to head back. Tamer, it would be a good idea to head back to the group. Tamer: (remembers) "Oops!" (Heads back to the group by following the trail)

(With everyone)

Jack: "Okay, we have faced a lot of fiends around Diamond Jungle."

Trey: "Just a question." (yells) "Where's Tamer!"

It looks like all of Jack's team has trouble with a lot of fiends. Iguions, Wasp, Evil Eye, Blue Element, Murussu, and Xiphos. What kind of idea was this. Jack, Raichu, Trey, Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, and Furret are going to need backup. There's to many of them. Where is Tamer?

Tamer: (shot a ball at the Evil Eye) "Bonzi!"

Evil Eye: (down on the ground)

Everyone: (spotted Tamer)

Tamer: (catches his ball, then shot another at the Wasp)

Trey: "Well," (dodges the blitzball Tamer threw) "it's about time."

Wasp: (hit by the blitzball, taken down)

Tamer: (catches his ball)

Jack: "Finanly!" (used his shield to block Xiphos' blades) "I thought you were killed by Misma." (defeats Xiphos)

Xiphos: (defeated)

Trey: (attacks the Murussu with his Axe) "Yeah, what happened?"

Murussu: (killed)

Tamer: "Well, I didn't get killed by Misma. This place was home to where the Chalice is made."

Sarah, Amy, and Erika: (taken covered by Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, Trey, Vincent, and Furret)

Sarah: (cast a fire spell on Blue Element) "Bye!"

Blue Element: (burned, then killed by fire)

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks the Iguions) "Shu!"

Iguions: (defeated)

All the fiends are gone for good. Thank Zucions.

Jack: (looks at Tamer) "You mean, this is where Chalices are made?"

Tamer: (nodd) "Ya. It's true."

Jack: "Then that means that the Danto will keep this place. But what were you doing?"

Sarah: (looks at Tamer) "Yeah, I was worried."

Tamer: (scratches his head) "Sorry, I was distracted, ya? All because of that Cacturne."

Erika and Amy: (confuse) "Cacturne?"

Jack: (checks on his pok'e dex) "Let me see. It is known as the Scarecrow Pok'emon." (looks at Tamer) "How did you get it?"

Tamer: "Well, it was injured."

If you think there alone? Think again.

(The trail of the Diamond Jungle)

They continue there trail just to get out of this Jungle. There are fiends everywhere, waiting to take out the travlers. So many of the fiends. The most powerful fiend is "Chimera'. It's like a monster has a bird, a lion, a goat as a head (all three heads), and a snake as a tail. That's horrible! Their's a man appearing out of the trail our heroes were heading. It's the same man from Djoes Temple with the ugly woman. Their is non other, then Benjimin.

Benjimin: (appeares running) "HELP! Help!"

Everyone: (spotted Benjimin)

Benjimin: (stops infront of everyone, standby, panting)

Jack: "Benjimin? What in Zucions?"

Amy: "Hold on! I thought you were with that wicked woman!"

Benjimin: "Let me explain! Kona has been my Summoner for a long time, until she has gone missing! You gatta help me! Please!"

Jack: "Fine. But only if respect us, we will save her. Just what happened?"

Benjimin: "I was with her, until he was missing. She must be captured by the Al Bheds! This is terrible!"

Trey: "Calm down. We'll find her. Someday. Just lead the way."

Benjimin: (lead our heroes through the jungle)

Everyone: (follows Benjimin)

(End of the trail, almost out of the Jungle)

This is where the trail leads. Almost to Macalania Lake. Our heroes reached to the final place. This is like where spheres are made. But our heroes doesn't know where it's located. I ask you, where is it coming from? If we know where spheres are coming from, where are they?

Jack: "I guess, we are almost to Macalania Lake. It is like, we are near Mountain Roman."

Trey: (continues walking) "Move!"

Jack: (looks at Trey) "Trey?"

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder, wonders) "? What is wrong with him?"

Erika: "Maybe a problem?"

Trey: (looks at the wall, pulls out his axe, rages by breaking down the wall) "ERRRR! ARGH!"

BOOM! The wall Trey destroyed collapsed down on the floor. It created a passage to where spheres are created.

Trey: (feels better, puts his axe away, then walks through the path)

Everyone: (surprised at Trey) "..." (follows)

(Secret Area)

Trey: (at the water, staring at the tree)

Everyone: (behind Trey)

Tamer: "So, this is where the spheres are made."

Yo-Yo Man: "That explains the Chalices."

Vincent: "Why would people make Chalices and Spheres here?"

Sarah: "Maybe...they're made of 'crystals'. It's really special."

Amy: "I can make diamonds out of it!"

Erika: "Carful, this is not a safe place. We should not be here!"

Furret: (no fear) "Not to worry. I'm sure that anything we can handle, will be easy." (says a bad luck word) "What could possibly go wrong?"

That's where a rumble shakes. It got everyone's attention. Why does Furret have to say that?

Jack: "Like that?"

Tamer: (commands) "Everyone! In Position!"

Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer: (released their pok'emon)

Raichu, Furret, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Trey, and Vincent: (took cover)

Bulbasaur, Blaziken, and Cacturne: (released from the pok'e balls, then in their position)

Jack, Bulbasaur, Yo-Yo Man, Blaziken, Tamer, and Cacturne VS A weird Gel that has no eyes.

Odd, I thought this was the boss. But it's a blue jelly like with no eyes, no mouth, no nose, and no face. It's just a big jelly thing. I don't think this one looks friendly. Because I have a feeling that these are powerful. Does Sarah has something to tell what is that thing.

Sarah: (knows) "I know what that is! It's 'Spherimorph!' When you guys us an element attack, it will copy to his and keep it. If you try to use the same attack, it will absorb energy. Becarful!

Yo-Yo Man: (starts, uses his Jutsu, Water Vortex, then strikes on the Spheremorph)

That costs Yo-Yo Man's energy.

Spherimorph: (wet, already restored)

Yo-Yo Man: "Whoops. It seems that it starts with water."

Blaziken: (attacks with Blaze Kick) "Blaziken!"

Spheimorph: (damaged from fire, then shifts to fire)

Tamer: (laughs) "Hehehe! Look at him. He's mad, ya?"

Jack: (attacks Spherimorph with a melee attack) "HA-Ha-Ka-YA!" (comes back, confuse) "Huh? I thought we was dead. But alive?"

Raichu: "Must of had alot of defese."

Bulbasaur: (attacks with Leech Seed) "Bul-ba! Bulbasaur!"

No damage, but attached to Spherimorph.

Tamer: (attacks with the element of Earth) "YA!"

Spherimorph: (damaged, alot)

Tamer: "Take that!"

Cacturne: (attacks with Needle Arm)

Smack!

Spherimorph: (damaged, but not hurt)

Tamer: (confuse) "What in Zucions?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Heads up everyone! He's about to attack!"

Spherimorph: (up in the air, then strikes on Cacturne, by squash)

Cacturne: (damaged) "Cac!"

Spherimorhp: (returns back, but loses less HP and goes to Bulbasaur)

Yo-Yo Man: (switch places with Sarah)

Sarah and Sealeo: (appeares in battle, in position)

Sarah: "You called?" (casts blizzard on Spherimorph) "Freeze!"

Spherimorph: (sheered ice, damaged, then shifts to ice)

That did massive damage.

Sealeo: (use a full fledged Tackle)

Spherimorph: (feels it, but less damaged)

Sarah: "Whoops! I need to do better."

Jack and Bulbasaur: (switch places with Erika and Meganium)

Erika and Meganium: (appeares, in position)

Erika: "Don't worry, I got you." (castes Nulfrost) "Shield us from icy attack."

Everyone has a sphere of ice. That means they're immune to ice attacks.

Meganium: (attacks with Petal Dance)

Spherimorph: (takes less damage from the Petals)

Tamer and Cacturne: (switch places with Amy and Pikachu)

Hold on! How did Amy get a Pikachu? Never mind. At least Amy gots a Pikachu for now.

Amy: (casts a spell, turns her arrow, into a Fire Arrow, aims, the fires)

Spherimorph: (burned, really hurt)

Way to go, Amy! You're on Fire! Get it? Fire? Because she used a Fire Arrow, and she's on fire, because she used Fire Arrow. It's joke, work with me.

Pikachu: (uses Thunderbolt) "Pi-Ka-CHUU!"

Spherimorph: (a medium damage, then shifts to thunder)

Sphirmorph: (mader, casts Thunder on Pikachu, then lost energy to Sarah)

Pikachu: (may be eletricuted, but takes less damage)

Amy: (cast a spell on her arrow, then uses Water Arrow. Aims, then fire)

Spherimorph: (soaked, damaged alot, shifts to water)

Pikachu: (uses Thunderbolt again) "Pi-Ka-CHUU!"

Spherimorph: (electricuted, shifts to thunder)

Sarah and Sealeo: (switch places with Trey and Ivysaur)

Trey and Ivysaur: (appeares)

Trey: "You called?" (attacks with Armor Break) "You will hurt no-one!" (charges towards the Spherimorph, then attacks with one shot) "HUGH!"

Spherimorph: (less damaged, but lose it's defese)

Trey: (returns)

Ivysaur: (attacks with a full Tackle) "Ivy!"

Spherimorph: (damaged)

Erika and Meganium: (switch places with Vincent and Tyrranatar)

Vincent and Tyrannatar: (appeares in postion)

Vincent: "What? You wouldn't start the party without me." (looks at the Spherimorph) "The main course is about start. We have your selected menus." (attacks with his claws, as melee) "You're in the way! Pale!" (returns)

Spherimorph: (damaged, in pain)

Tyrannatar: (attacks with Crunch)

Spherimorph: (damaged, ready to attack. Jumps in in the air, then forms enough size to squish everyone, then dives)

WHOMP!

Vincent, Tyrranatar, Amy, Pikachu, Trey, and Ivysaur: (damaged)

Vincent: "AGH!"

Tyrannatar: "ROAR!"

Amy: "OW!"

Pikachu: "PIKA!"

Trey: "EGH!"

Ivysaur: "Ivy!"

Pikachu: (exsausted) "Pika, pika, pika."

That can't be good. Pikachu is in peril.

Amy and Pikachu: (switch places with Sarah and Sealeo)

Sarah and Sealeo: (appeares)

Sarah: "Watch out! I'm the master of magic!" (casts a water spell) "Anyone Thirsty?"

Spherimorph: (soaked)

Sealeo: (casts an ice ball at Spherimorph) "Sealeo!"

Spherimorph: (damaged)

Vincent: (performs a Blue Magic attack) "This, is what you get!" (performs Fire Ball) "Fire Ball!"

Spherimorph: (massive damage, defeated. Death Cry)

Everyone: (earns EXP. 4860. Level Up +2. AP. 3240. Each found 4,000 Gils)

Well, I'm glad that's over with. For now, that thing is gone for good. I guess the monsters need to learn that, never mess with the heroes, or you'll ask for it. All of the team decide to rest near the tree, and it's waterfall. It's not that big, just 10 feet tall. This is peaceful and calm.

Jack: (tired) "Phew. Ha. That felt good." (looks at his Bulbasaur, confuse) "Huh? Bulbasaur?"

Hang on, Bulbasaur is glowing white all over!

Bulbasaur: (glows white)

Jack: (surprised) "AH!"

What's happening to Bulbasaur? Their is white flash, then Bulbasaur is changing, into a...

: "Ivysaur!"

Congraulations! Jack's Bulbasaur evolved into "Ivysaur!"

Jack: (real surprised) "Bliemmy! I got a, Ivysaur!" (checks his pok'e dex)

Dexter: (checks out Ivysaur) "Ivysaur, the second evolution of Bulbasaur. It is known as the 'Seed Pok'emon'. They say that is has a bulb on it's back. When it collects alot of nutrients, it will grow into a flower."

Jack: "What a surprise." (puts it away) "I have my own Ivysaur." (release his hand, wanted to shake Ivysaur's vine) "Welcome to the group."

Ivysaur: (confuse on Jack) "Ivy?" (then feels welcome, released his vinewhip, and his vine on Jack's hand) "Ivy."

Jack and Ivysaur: (shake)

Jack: "I am sure, you will be welcome here."

Sarah: (wonders about to sphere) "Let's see. We found three before, and now we have four. Only eleven to go."

Tamer: "I wonder, is there fifteen out there?"

Trey: "Yes. We only have a lot more to go."

Sarah: "So, that means that we must find eleven more to go. That should be easy."

Erika: "But I'm surprise. Ash has alot of spheres at the Danto Region."

Amy: "Is it okay to find eleven more to go?"

Vincent: "Yep."

Furret: "Besides, what can-"

Vincent: (covers Furret's mouth)

Smack!

Vincent: "Be quiet."

And so, our heroes continue their jouneys through the Diamond Jungle. But however, they will need help. Their is a person that's following them. No, their is no assaign. There's the same guy that wanted to sale stuff, you know. This guy is O'wakka the XXIX. Will they? Find out next time, on Episode 80.

Notes:

-Tamer gots a new pok'emon, Cacturne.

-Benjimin appeares, and has trouble. His summoner is gone missing.

-They battled against Spherimorph.

-Jack gots a new pok'emon that was the evolved form of Bulbasaur, "Ivysaur".


	80. Chapter 80

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 80

Jack's Past

(Inside Eggman's base)

Rocket Man: (runs with the hair piece from Jack's hair) "(pant, pant, pant)" "Must...never...run...again!" (pant, pant, pant)

Eggman: (waiting for the Rocket Man) "Where is he? He's late."

Rocket Man: (appeares) "(pant, pant, pant, pant)

Eggman: "Where were you? I was excepting Jack's hair sample."

Rocket Man: "Sorry I'm late. But I got the sample." (gives it to Eggman)

Eggman: (takes the hair, then puts it in a capsule. Next, placed it on the machine, and watch the show) "There we go."

Scientist: (study the hair sample)

Eggman: "We finaly get to see what's Jack's weakness is. But however, I have heard, that their is a 'Sayian'. Yes, I want that hair of his!"

Jenesse and Jocken: (appeares)

Jenesse: "Prepare for trouble!"

Jocken: "And make it double."

Eggman: (spotted Jocken and Jenesse) "Took you long enough. If you keep this up, then that would mean that you have, the other."

Jocken: "What other?"

Eggman: (looks at Jack's hair sample) "You see this hair? This came from the same hair from that person you call, twerp. With this, I can make anything with his hair. But their is something I will need. I need, another hair." (turn towards Jocken and Jenesse) "Instead of using you two, I can use the ones from the Kanto Region. Not the kids, but the body of a spirit."

Jocken and Jenesse: "Who?"

Eggman: "I need, 'Jessie and James'. They are from the Orre Region. The reaso, is because you remember Misty, from Misty Theme Park. Because she's not the real Misty. Misty would of be at least to be a beautful woman, like an adult. All we see is just only a girl."

Jenesse: "So what's important then that twerp!"

Eggman: "She's a 'pyrflie.'"

Jocken and Jenesse: (shocked) "!"

Eggman: "So, Jessie and James are made as pryflies too. That should do it. I will report them to go find Joey, and take his hair sample. Along with Jessie and James. All three of us, will be heading to the Orre Reigon, to find him."

Last time, our heroes continue their travel to Lake Macalania. It's really a long trip when you're in the Danto Region. They're at the waterfall, which is only ten feet. It's just tiny size. Our heroes take a break at the secret area, where Spheres and Chalices are made. Plus, Jack got a new pok'emon, "Ivysaur". Do you think it's friendly?

Jack: (talks to Raichu and Ivysaur) "So, this is where it ends. We are almost out of Diamond Jungle, and ready to head to Macalania Temple."

Raichu: "You can say that again."

Ivysaur: "Ivy."

Jack: (calls Trey) "Trey! Is there a Gym near by?"

Trey: (got Jack's attention) "? Well Jack, that depends. We must head to Macalania Temple first. Then we'll get your badge. Why not stay here and have a break. We have been traveling a very long time."

Jack: "True. But how about looking the spheres? I do Ash did left all the spheres. Shall we look at the three of the spheres?"

Tamer: "Hold on. We have look at the first one, and you wanted to look at the three spheres already? That's crazy, ya?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Indeed, but let's look at one of them, first."

Everyone: (gathers around the sphere, and stares at the sphere)

Vincent: "Let's see if we push," (pushes the button) "this."

The sphere activated the scene, where Ash and his friends battle against the Chocobo Eater.

(Scene of the Chocobo Eater)

Lionel: (calls Ash) "Ash, are you crazy! There is no way to fight against the Chocobo Eater!"

Ash: (looks at Lionel) "We have no choice! It's the right thing to do!"

Yo-Yo Man: (appears) "So you wanted to fight this thing?"

Nickless: (spotted the Chocobo Eater) "Watch out! Here he comes! Everyone in position!"

Ash, Lionel, Nickless, and Pikachu: (ready to fight the Chocobo Eater) Chocobo Eater: (appeared)

Ash: "Ready?"

Lionel and Nickless: "Ready!"

(Back with Jack and the rest.)

Jack: (confuse) "What? That is it?"

Sarah: "Hang on. We still have the rest to go." (Pulls out the next sphere, and shows it to everyone) "Let's see." (Pushes the button) Another sphere is showing the scene where Ash is appearing at Mushroom Rock Road.

(Scene of Mushroom Rock Road)

Ash: (tired) "(pant, pant, pant)" "I swear, that I will never, run, again." "(pant, pant, pant)"

Lionel: (near Ash) "You're not the only one. Look who's ahead. It's Nickless and two new people? Who are they? And what are they doing here?"

The two couples seem to look like Jena's and Jeff's parents. They must be on vacation. Don't worry, they're not grown ups, just kids of 12, 13, 14, or 15 of that age.

Ash: "Maybe they're here to look at the Danto Region."

Lionel: "Or maybe they're just tourest attraction. Everyone from a diffrent region always come here to get a tourest attraction. That's why I hate this. Always a tourest attraction."

Ash: (looks at Lionel) "Let's go meet them."

Lionel: "Yeah. Let's go meet them."

Lionel and Ash: (goes to the cute couple from another region)

Lionel: "They must be from the Crystal Region. I have heard it was good before. But until the future, will go bad."

(Back with the group)

Sarah: "I guess, that's it."

Jack: "There is one left."

Yo-Yo Man: "I guess this is where Ash and his friends found the tree."

Trey: "Let's take a look."

Tame: (pulls out the final sphere, then pushes the button)

The third sphere, activates the final part.

(At the Tree Part, with the 10 feet waterfall.)

Ash: "So, this is it."

Yo-Yo Man: "This is the place." (looks at Lionel and Nickless) "Are you sure this is the place? It only has the 'Myrr Tree'."

Hang on! That tree the hold time is the Myrr Tree. No wonder Jack needs that tree. With a drop of Myrr, will add the Chalice. This is perfect.

Lionel: (brings the Chalice out, then goes to the Myrr Tree) "I'll be back."

Ash: (looks at Nickless) "What about the Tourest? How they're doing?"

Nickless: "Let's just say, they injoy themselves."

Ash and Yo-Yo Man: (shocked at Nickless, then mad)

Pikachu: (mad at Nickless) "Pika!"

Ash: "You didn't!"

Nickless: (shows Ash and Yo-Yo Man the tourest) "You mean that they're alive the whole time, and touching the crystals?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the tourest couple) "?"

The good news, it that they are the Auntis.

Mr. Aunti: (intrested at the crystals) "Honey, look at them."

Mrs. Aunti: (looks at the crystals) "They're perfect for the wedding."

Mr. Aunti: "Do you think they're made of diamonds?"

Mrs. Aunti: "Maybe we should ask the nice people over there."

Nickless: "Or maybe not."

Lionel: "I got the Myrr Drop. We can go now."

(Back with the group)

So it's time to rest. Our heroes take a break at the calm waters and the sound of the water. Since it's a good spot, time to explore the past. Everyone Clock Person, must keep their memorys on their heads, and should keep them. They must have enough Endurence, just for our heroes to keep their stamina. As for Jack, he has keep his memory, and real secret a very long time when he was 3 years old.

Jack: (pulls out the hat, and stares at it)

It was the same hat that Ash's hat wears. Ash kept his hat, as a treasure. And Jack's hat, kept his as a treasure.

Jack: (remembers when he was 3)

(Flashback, at 9 years before)

Their was a man, who wanted to come and see his friend that helped the village of Clock Town. That man, was an adult, with black hair, and a black cloak. He also has a black Pikachu is now friendly. That man, was Ash Ketchum. He's was the famous person from his region. He wanted to see his friends before he heads back.

Their were only two mens, a little boy, a little girl, and a woman.

Ash: (is now an adult, talking to the man) "Lionel, I think it's time that I head back. I feel so guilty leaving my daughter alone, and my wife."

Everyone who watches Pok'emon, realizes that Ash's wife, is Misty. Both Ash and Misty, are adults.

Lionel: "I see, you have come this far to see us. But it is time to leave. Thanks for saving Jack. All because of the incident before."

Ash: "It was no problem, Lionel. Mrs. Davis, I would like to leave something to Jack. Perhaps a gift."

Mrs. Davis: (that is Jack's and Erika's mother) "Sure, what?"

Ash: (bends down on Jack, said something) "For now Jack, when you're 10 and older, you get to go on a pok'emon journey. But it's strange. My Pikachu, thinks that I'm you."

Pikachu: (on Jack's head)

Ash: "I think you're missing something if you're going to be like me." (has an idea, and pulls out his hat)

All red, the old hat Ash had when he was about to go on his journeys.

Ash: (takes Pikachu back, and the hat on Jack's head) "Here you go. It will belong to you. Promise me, that you someday become the Pok'emon Hero. And Promise that you will return my hat. Because my hat, belongs to you now."

Jack: (happy to see the hat)

Mrs. Davis: (puts Erika down)

Erika: (looks at the hat)

(With 12 year old Jack)

It was good memory. Jack had that memory for a very long time. He will someday return Ash's back to him. If that never happened, that Jack cannot go on his journey. He'll have to stay at Clock Town. As for the rest, Jack really needs to remember all the things he done.

Jack: (decide to take a nap, lays back, and sleeps)

Raichu: (sleeps near Jack)

Rest now Jack, you got alot of traveling to do. All of the stuff Jack has done, did get him five badges. All the challanges. And the new friends he meet on the way, to become the Pok'emon Hero. A new guardian, "Vincent Valentine". A guardian, a Vampire, a Goth, and a Chef. What's next? The thing, is that Vincent never bites on girls' next, just flirts them. And he's actully, a blue mage.

Our heroes had alot of traveling, all the way, from the Mansion, to Dok Island, to Misty Theme Park, to Mi'ilen Road, Mushroom Rock Road, Djoses Temple, and Guadosalam. From Friends, to Foes, Jack had alot of experience. He did had hard time at the Mansion. Even though the Zombie Sharpedo was tasty. They're were haunted stuff, just to freak our heroes out. Vincent Valentine decide to join the group, but just a little homesick.

At Dok Island, they're were no Chalices. That's why the Danto should carry their own Chalices, just to protect themselves from Misma. Jeff, Jena's brother, he may be mean on the outside, but respectfull on the inside. Along with Todd, Jeannie, Ben, and Jena. Jena did had a hard time with Terry, the devil princesses. But Ho-Oh was mad, and possesses Jack, just to get rid of Terry. Then Trey had to make fun of Jeff, with Rabites. That was funny.

From Misty Theme Park, the Aurochs finaly won the game, and earn the Crystal Cup. It was a great place to go to. Even it has to do with Blitzball. And the greatest person that owns the place, is known other, then Misty herself. She's the Water Master, and she has the aeon of a Rabbit. She even ask Jack, to see if she wanted to see Ash. But let me tell you something, they're not the real Ash and Misty, they're Pyrflies. The real ones are adults. No one in the Orre, the Crystal, and the Danto should know that.

At Mi'ilen Road, they're so many crazy stuff happening. Like the time they had to battle against the Chocobo Eater. The Chocobo Eater is gone for good. But for Mushroom Rock Road, the Cursaders, had to battle against Akoo. Akoo was the dark wizard that try to get rid of Jack. With Akoo's final attack, destorys everything. But leaves Jack and his team to survive. It does no damage, but destorys everything.

Djoses Temple had the Aeon known as the Rooster. With lighting, can static the enemies. New summoners came here, just to pray, and earn aeons. Three were here to pray for the temple. A girl, a big brother, and a little sister. Then there was two mean people that only cares about themselves. One was Benjimin, and the other was Kona.

Guadosalam was home to the Guados. Here, Peter/Seymour loves here for a very long time. They call him the Measter. And he had an assistent, and the Guado Elder, "Tromell". He's a peacful Guado. But we get to see what the Farplanes look like. You see, the Farplane, is like heaven. Those who die, ends up at the Farplane. It's really a good place to rest in peace.

The Thunder Planes, also known as the rain storm, with lighting. Our heroes survive the Thunder Planes, with eletric pok'emon. And Todd, the person from the Crystal Region tries to defeat Jack. But with Jack's knowledge, he combat Todd, and decided to truce eachother to never fight again, and Jack made a promise to never treat Jena like a toy. But she's no object.

Last is Diamond Jungle, a place where the Dantos made Chalices. With Diamond Jungle, they can live here, as long as they have the Myrr Tree. Benjimin had a hard time, that Kona was missing. So our heroes promise to find her, if she repays with respect. This is a real long journey. Jack had so many pok'emon during his travels. Raichu, Arcanine, Golduck, Primape, Ivysaur, Swellow, Linnone, Kirlia, Electrike, Sharpedo, Torkoal, and Pegusus. All twelve pok'emon, are traveling with Jack.

All this fighting really got Jack worn out. It's time that they continue their journey through Diamond Jungle, and head towards Macalania Lake. This is a long journey. A really long journey. I wonder, does it end? Or it keeps going? Only one way to find out, and that's with our heroes.

Erika: (infront of Jack and Raichu) "I wonder, do these two always sleep?"

It seems that not only Jack can keep his ability, but their something else in mind. Jack only keep three of his abilitys. One for each of his transformation. One is himself, just a Hero. You can call that, "Fighter". The second is when Yo-Yo Man taught Jack Tae-Kwon-Leap, call that "Monk", and Jack will later get his chance to learn about fighting as a "Rubberman". This is going to be a long trip. And speaken of long trip. I have forgetten seomthing.

Jack took Tae-Kwon-Leap for passing Yo-Yo Man's class. So that way he can learn about Martal Arts. And he was also taught by the great master. He taught Jack everything, just to past Yo-Yo Man's teachings. During Dok Island, Jack did remember that keeps a Green Chocobo for free. It was called "Speedy". But you might say it was a wild Chocobo.

During the travel, before the Mansion, their was a place, called "Atlantis" Yes, there's a gym. It's the place, home of the Selkies. They are people that are from the water, and their main diet is fish. Pretty good for people from underwater. Jack did earn a badge at Atlantis. And a new card. It really got the Empire really sleepy.

Erika: "Jack? Raichu?"

Jack and Raichu: (woke up)

Erika: (happy) "(sigh)" "I thought you were knocked out."

Jack: "Not really. Me and Raichu need to sleep. It was from our travels."

Raichu: "Yeah, I needed alot of sleep. I was sleeping with Jack."

Erika: "We need to go now. It's time to head to Macalania Lake. You should know that Macalania Lake is near Mountain Roman. That shouldn't be to hard, right?"

Jack and Raichu: (stands)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "Let's go!" (leaves)

Erika: (follows)

Raichu: (hangs on)

With a long trip, Jack has finaly have the last Myrr Drop. It's an endless Myrr Tree. It's still full, all because the of the water, that is made of Myrr Drop. All of them. Our heroes head out of the forest, and head straight to Macalania Lake first. That shouldn't be to hard, right? Or that is easy.

Jack and Erika: (pasted Vincent, Tamer, Trey, Amy, Sarah, and Yo-Yo Man)

Furret: (on Vincent's left shoulder)

Everyone: (heads to Macalania Lake)

They say that when you reach to Macalania Lake, it's really cold.

(Macalania Lake)

This is the perfect place to be at. It may be cold, it's because it's near Mountain Roman the whole time. They say that it's the coldest place of all times. Macalania Temple is way up ahead, but a long trail. Our heroes need to find a good spot to recover from all the battle that has done to them.

Tamer: (spotted the Travel Agency on the right) "There we go. Right there."

Everyone: (heads to the Travel Agency, then inside)

Amy: "Well, at least I'm a cat person."

(Inside the Travel Agency)

Sarah: (pulls out the map, then shows it to everyone) "According to the map, Macalania Temple has a trail that leads past Mountain Roman. So we do need a place to stay. I'm sure we can stay here."

Vincent: "Yeah, but there is no way we can get past Mountain Roman. It's really hard."

Trey: (appeares) "Good News, I have found us a spot. It's called 'Cabin XI'."

Tamer: "Hold on. 'Cabin 6?'"

Trey: "Yep. We can all head there. I'm sure it will be easy. There's a village near by."

Sarah: (found it) "He's right. There is a village, and a gym!"

Jack: "Great! I can get my badge from there."

Amy: "Why not go pray first, then get your badge?"

Jack: "Because I have a feeling that Peter is there."

Erika: "And you refuse to see him again."

Jack: (nodd)

Vincent: "Well, I'm sure Peter won't mind if we stay at Cabin XI."

Sarah: (rolls it up, then puts it away) "Great, first Cabin XI, second Jack's sixth badge, then Macalania Temple." (looks at everyone) "Everyone ready?"

Everyone: (cheers) "YEAH!"

And so, our heroes contineu their journey through the cold trail, that can lead them to Macalania Temple. First, will be Cabin XI, second is Jack's sixth badge, and to Macalanina Temple. What will the next exciting episode? Who knows, we might found out next time on Christmas Special 1.

Notes:

-This is actully Jack's memory. Don't let it bother you.

-We have seen the spheres from Ash. And who are the two tourest that looks like Jena's and Jeff's parents when they're younger?

-The one that hat that looks like Ash's hat, is his. And he must of gave it to Jack, just to keep it as a treasure.


	81. Christmas Special I

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Christmas Special Part 1

Everyone! It's about to become Christmas soon. This is the time that everyone from every region come and celibrate Christmas. Jack, the boy who looks like Ash, and his allies are located at Mountain Roman. It's a mountain filled with snow. A nice colded temputure of the Polar Climate. But did you know? Clock Town makes a celibration for December. A Black Ninja appeares infront of the rail.

Yo-Yo Man: "So," (looks at Mount Rom) "This is Mount Rom. The icey place in the Danto Region."

Follow by a Blitzball player.

Tamer: "Yep, this is it."

The blitzball player is black in skin, same with his daughter. Plus a strong man.

Sarah: "Wow! But don't you think it's cold?"

Trey: "Hmp, what a tiny mountain."

You do realize, that Jack has another guardain, that is a vampire.

Vincent: "Um, Trey. The reason why it's tiny, is because it's far away from us."

Trey: (surprise) "Oh."

Two girls appeared. One lives in Japan, and the other is from the Middle Age.

Amy: "Wow! And it's like Mount Fuji."

Erika: "Amy, this is Mount Rom."

The Japanesse girl is Amy, and the Middle Age girl is Erika. Plus, they have a loudmouth before, who calls is, "Orange Lightning."

Raichu: "Well, this is Mount Rom." (looks at the hero, Jack) "Jack, do you know where do we go?"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "I have no answer." (looks at his folder) "But it does, we have to go to 'Cabin 6'."

Raichu: "And, that is..?"

Jack: (looks at the mountain) "We have to go to, 'Mount Rom'."

Everyone: (shock on Jack) "What!"

Jack: (looks at everyone) "What? We have no choice. Where is your spirit? Let's go!" (continues the trail)

For Jack, he does have alot of couragement. But their is one problem. Everyone is wearing shorts, skirts, dress, shirts, and suits. I think it would be easy to wear jackets, sweaters, jeans, snowshoes (although, Trey is barefooted), gloves, and snowcaps. You'll have to remember that it's pretty cold.

(At Mount Rom, climbing their way to the cabin)

I think they got the message. Everyone got their cloth of jackets, snowshoes, snowcaps, sweaters, jeans, gloves, and are ready to head to the cabin. What do you think? Everyone is wearing their old clothing, and they have their winter clothing. So, the search for Cabin VI continues. But can they find it? It can be anywhere. Our heroes continue their trail. But a blizzard!

Everyone: (trying to break through the blizzard, walking)

Look at everyone! This is one terrible blizzard.

Trey: (stops, enjoys it) "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this." (continues)

Isn't their a way to get there easy.

Erika: (calls Jack) "Jack! Stop!"

Jack and Raichu: (stops, looks at everyone)

Everyone: (stops, looks at Jack and Raichu)

Tamer: "Jack, this is bad!"

Jack: "What is wrong?"

Trey: "Jack, you don't understand. This is a blizzard."

Raichu: (shock) "What! A blizzard!"

Vincent: "Trust me! Flyers cannot survive the Blizzard."

Jack: "Do not worry!"

Tamer: (looks serious) "Jack, you don't understand! This is a terrible blizzard!"

Jack: (has courage) "I have courage!"

Trey: "Jack! You can't survive this! Not even a pok'emon trainer can survive the blizzard. Their is no way we can continue! Mount Rom is dangerous!"

Jack: (surprise) "But Trey-"

Trey: (intrupped Jack) "But, nothing! Their is nothing we can do! Nothing! Now get back in the group!"

Jack: (nodd) "Okay." (was about to head back)

This is where it gets worst, the blizzard is getting stronger!

Everyone: (hangs on tight to the ground)

Raichu: "Ah! I-can't-" (blown away) "RAIIII!"

Jack: (lost track of Raichu) "Huh?" (surprise) "Raichu!" (chase Raichu that is blown away)

Erika: (try to call Jack) "Jack!"

Tamer: (grabs Erika in the back) "Stop!"

Erika: (pulled back, looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "Don't go out there!"

Erika: "But!"

Yo-Yo Man: "No buts. Jack and Raichu will be fine. I can sense it."

Vincent: "Besides, Jack and handle it himself."

(With Jack and Raichu)

This seems to be bad. If the blizzard is getting stronger, then that would mean Raichu is blowing away badly. Jack is still chasing to save Raichu. But this blizzard is too strong, and their is no way to get Raichu. If their is a way, their is a way. Oh, it could get worst. Why? Jack slipped.

Jack: (slipped to the ground) "Ah!"

Fwomp!

Raichu: (still being carried from the blizzard) "What now?"

Untill something grabbed Raichu.

Raichu: (grab by a monster with white fur) "Huh?" (looks at the monster, fright) "AGH!"

Jack: (get his head up, looks at the monster) "Whoa. That's, an "Abonible!"

No way! Abonible is a rare pok'emon that can never been seen in the Danto Region. This is crazy! These pok'emon cannot be found by scientist. Their like an Abonible Snowman. White fur, big, like gorila arms, and they're ice types. But these are more powerful pok'emon. Their not cute, they're horrible. If you say they're cute, they may be confuse, but will take you away. If you make a threat or pick on the pok'emon, it will get mad.

Raichu: (trying to break free) "Hey! Let me go!"

Jack: (gets his feet) "You Monsters! Release Raichu Now!"

Well, Raichu's not the only one that has been grabbed. Their is more.

Jack: (grabbed on the leg) "Huh?" (pulled up) "AGH!"

Their is another Abonible.

Jack: (looks at the Abonible) "Um, hi?"

Both the Abonible takes Jack and Raichu away to he caves.

Raichu: (now carried by the Abonible) "Um, Jack."

Jack: (carried by the Abonible) "Yes Raichu?"

Raichu: "I wish we are back with the group."

Jack: "Me too. I wonder where they are taking us?"

Well, the Abonibles are taking Jack and Raichu to their habitat, the cave.

Raichu: "Yeah, I wonder that too."

(Inside the cave, with the Abonibles)

Jack and Raichu are still carried by the Abonibles. This will cause a bad trouble. Remember, Abonibles will keep the nice people, and kill the bad people. Their is no escape, you need to find a way to get out. They will not let you go easy, untill they tell you what to do. The Abonibles drop Jack and Raichu on the ground.

Jack and Raichu: (fall to the floor)

Jack: "Ouch."

Raichu: "Ow."

Then they leave. That leaves Jack and Raichu all alone.

Raichu: (looks around) "What now?"

Jack: (stares at Raichu)

Raichu: "Their is no escape." (stares at Jack) "Is their a way out?"

Jack: "I, have no answer."

Their is no way out. The Abonible won't let you out of this cave.

Jack: (follows the trail of the cave)

Raichu: (follows Jack) "Hey! Wait up!"

I have no idea where this leads. But isn't their a way out? This is dangerous.

Jack and Raichu: (reach out of the trail, stops infront of the ledge, then looks down over the cliff) "!"

Check this out! Their is a whole set of Abonibles all over the place. They must be doing something. I would say, they're making a 'Crystal Sword'. But it seems that they wanted to see who can defeat Jack and his pok'emon. This is a hard challange. I wonder, they actully survive?

Jack: "Why do not just get out of here?"

Raichu: "Good reason."

Jack: (follows the trail to the left)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

Jack: (spotted a rope that is attched to the other side) "There!"

Raichu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hang on)

Jack: (jumps on the rope, slides forward)

Now this is fun. The Abonibles didn't even notice a thing. They're just doing their own buissness. Jack and Raichu to the other side of the wall. Time to leave.

Jack: (off the rope, exits through the hole)

(Inside something)

Um, this is bad. I do believe this is an, Arena! It's inside a cave arena. Jack and Raichu has a tough compatision. Infront of Jack is just one Abonible. And that must be the leader, just to battle against Jack. Jack has his Sword and Shield out. But wait, Raichu is out. So their is now seven Abonibles. Jack release his pok'emon out. Ivysaur, Primape, Torkoal, Arcanine, and Swellow. All six of Jack's pok'emon has been released. Time for a battle.

Jack: "Here I come!" (charges towards the leader of the Abonible) "HAAAAGGGGHHH!"

This is a long fight. Jack attacks everytime, like a Jedi. All of his pok'emon keeps attacking, but no scratch. This is one fearlece fight. Jack keeps dodging from the Abonible's Grable. Raichu keeps electricuting every one. Ivysaur is using his Vine Whip to wack the Abonibles (Everyone one of the Abonibles are delayed from Ivysaur's attack). What Primape is doing, is punching every one of them as a Rapid Fire. I like Torkoal's, he's buring every one of them, like using Flamethrower. They can turn the heat up. It's the same with Arcanine. And for Swellow, Areal Ace on each Abonibles. But the problem, is that they keep coming every time one of the Abonibles is defeated. They just won't quit.

Raichu: (calls Jack, but dodge an Abonible) "Jack! Whao! We need to get-Yipe! Out of here!"

Jack: "I am trying!" (shielding himself from the Abonible's attack moves) "But thier is-Whao! Way Out!"

Their might be a way out. Their's a hole at the wall. But it's a tiny wall. All they need to do, is make it huge size to get out of here.

Jack: (use his Force, Push, blow all the Abonibles away) "...There! That should hold them." (commands Primape) "Primape! Use Rapid Fire on that tiny hole!"

Primape: (charges towards the tiny hole) "Priii-MAAAPE!"

BOOM! Whao! This is one huge hole! Enough size for the pok'emon.

Jack: (looks at the hole) "That will do." (calls his pok'emon) "Come on!"

Jack and his pok'emon: (runs through the hole, escapes the cave)

Their outside, away from the Abonibles.

Jack: (use his Force, to lift the huge boulder, and place it squeezed on the wall) "There! That should hold them."

Torkoal and Arcanine: (blows fire to stuck the boulder on the wall, sealing it)

With alot of fire, can create a wall, just to seal them inside. Now the Abonibles can't get Jack and his pok'emon anymore. Now it's time to get back to the group, and find Cabin VI.

(Outside, going to the Cabin)

Jack's pok'emon has return inside their pok'e balls. And like always, Raichu refuse to say in his ball. Surviving the Blizzard will not be easy. Jack will need to follow their foot steps from what happen from the blzzard. Good thing Jack got his cloak on, and Raichu is inside Jack's vest and shirt.

Jack: (going through the snow, finding Cabin VI) "Do not worry. We will make it."

Raichu: (looks at Jack, worried) "Jack, this is a bad climate. We will be stuck in the cold forever."

Untill they encounter, yes! It's a cabin! It said, "Cabin VI". This must what Jack and his team searching for.

Jack: (opens the cabin)

Hey, it's open. It's kinda dark.

(Inside the Cabin)

Jack and Raichu: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door) "Well, at least we made it." (turns on the switch)

Everyone: (surprises Jack and Raichu) "Surprise!"

Jack and Raichu: (surprise at everyone)

Whao! It seems that Trey, Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Erika, Vincent, and Yo-Yo Man found it before Jack and Raichu. This is a surprise.

Jack: "Bliemmy! I do not believe it! All of you have beaten me and Raichu here."

Erika: (happy) "Well Jack, we wanted to surprise you."

Tamer: "Do you know what floors is this Cabin?"

Jack: (puzzled) "What Height?"

Trey: "Well, what would you say, if it has three floors tall?"

Jack: "I would say, 'Bloody Brilliant.'"

Tamer: (scratches the back of his head) "Well, I was thinking of something. Could this be a, 'Christmas?'"

Vincent: "You know," (on the top)

Then everyone looks at the third floor, spotted Vincent. What's he up too?"

Vincent: (flys down, landed) "I think your right." (has an idea) "We can make Christmas appeares here. It's almost the 25th soon."

Tamer: (agrees) "Of course! Christmas is coming! So we need to prepare everything we need."

Trey: "So, what do we need?"

Everyone thinks on what to do, with Christmas. It seems that thanks to the 25th, Christmas starts.

Amy: (figures it out, has an idea) "Hey! I got it! Since Christams is coming soon, we can start off with getting a tree!"

Yo-Yo Man: (appeares behind Amy) "Well,"

Amy: (surprise) "Yipe!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Either we can use a Bonsi, or a Tree?"

Amy: (respond) "Bonsi! Their tiny and fun!"

Tamer, Trey, and Sarah: (looks at each other, and looks at everyone)

Sarah: "Why not try a tree?"

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (looks at each other, then back at everyone)

Jack: "I say, we use a tree."

Tamer: (scratches his head) "I don't know. How much size?"

Jack: "As big, as this size."

Tamer: (surprise) "What? We need a tree that's 3 stories high?"

Jack: (nodd) "Of course."

Tamer: (unsure) "Well, I don't know." (but agrees) "But, okay."

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Sarah, Trey, and Vincent: (nodd)

Although, Amy and Yo-Yo Man wanted to do, is the Bonsi. Sorry, but we can only use a big tree. This Cabin is about 30 feet. So they need a thirty feet tree.

(Outside)

Well, at least the blizzard is gone. All they need to find, is a thirty feet size. It seems at some of the trees, are fifty or fourty sized. But their are some that are thirty sized. Jack, Tamer, and Vincent are the only ones who can do the job. But it's not easy to get a thrity feet sized tree.

Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Furret, and Tamer: (searches for the thirty sized tree)

Vincent: "I wonder, where is it?"

Jack: "Does it have to be far?"

Tamer: "I don't know."

Raichu: "Well, at least their is one way."

Furret: (points at the tree) "Like that one?"

Everyone: (looks at what Furret's pointing at, found the found the tree)

Jack: "Brillient! But how do we get the tree?"

Vincent: (pulls out his claws) "I might me able to handle this." (attacks the tree by underneth, keeps attack) "Now this is fun."

Sooner or later, the tree will crush Vincent underneath.

Jack, Raichu, and Tamer: (surprise at Vincent's moves)

Jack: "Well, I sure hope you know, what you are doing."

Vincent: (done, and lifts the tree easy) "Here we go."

Of course, Vampires can lift heavy objects. Like that thirty feet tree for an example. Now, the question is, how do you get it inside?

(Inside the cabin)

Um, I don't want to know how that happened. The tree is inside easy. "Um, Vincent, how did you get it inside the cabin?"

Vincent: (explains the Narrator) "Well, let's just say, it was Sarah's invention."

"Invention? Sarah must be a genius."

Vincent: "Yeah, she calls it, the 'Shrink-O-Matic'. It must be her greatest invention. But only touches something twice." (continues with his thing, working on the tree)

Well, the decration is going well. I'm guessing Amy is busy up top, she's a fairy, remember? Along with Vincent, with his huge Bat Wings. Jack has the force of Jump. Just a little jump, it's only rank two. But the toppest, how they could forget, the "Star?" Because it's important.

Trey: (calls Jack) "Jack, why don't you do it?" (pulls out the star)

Jack: (respond to Trey) "Sure."

Trey: (gives the star to Jack)

Jack: (takes the star)

Trey: (bends down, put his palm together, down on the floor)

Jack: (put his leight right foot on the palms, like he's ready to jump to the top of the tree)

Trey: (launches Jack in the air)

Jack: (jumps at the toppest point of the tree) "Haaagh!" (placed the star on top of the tree) "Ha!" (falls)

Trey: (catched Jack)

Jack: (cought by Trey)

This is a very "Merry Christmas."

Jack: (gets to his feet)

Trey: (put Jack down)

Jack: (looks at the Christmas Tree) "This, is a Merry Christmas."

Everyone: (looks at the Christmas Tree)

Everyone looks at the Christmas Tree. It's almost time, that they must set inventations to everyone around the Region. But their's one problem, how do they set inventaions around the Region? I mean, this is set to an inventation to the Danto, the Crystal, and the Orre.

Jack: "Well, we must show that everyone believes that it is Christmas."

Erika: "We could send inventaion to everyone region. Inviting everyone we know."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks out of the window) "Then their might be a chance, and might be some luck."

Everyone: (looks at Yo-Yo Man, confuse) "?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it! We are near, a town."

Everyone: (surprise in cheers)

Jack: "I do not believe it!"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jack) "Believe it!"

And so, Christmas is about to come. Everyone gets their chance to bring the family from all over the Regions. And bring people from a diffrent Region. But it seems that they must continue their adventures. Do you think they might have a chance to get to the the next badge? Find out next time, good-bye for now! Untill the Christmas Special 2.

Notes:

-Finding Cabin VI was not easy.

-The new pok'emon is revealed. Abonible, the Snow Monster pok'emon. They say that these are hunters who interfear their home. White snow covered, if people are good, they bring peace. if people are bad, becomes haunted by them. Trust me, you don't want to know what happens.

-They found Cabin VI.

-They found a huge tree, about thirty feet size.


	82. Christmas Special II

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Christmas Special 2

Christmas is coming!

This is the perfect time to buy alot of foor, like tons, buy gifts for everyone, and set invetations to everyone they know. Like relevtives, allies, and the ones you love. It seems that their are ways to invite people around every region. By letters, e-mail, or phone. Our heroes celebrate Christmas by a big tree. Their are three floors, thirty rooms, and twelve batherooms. Thus having a huge Kitchen, the largest Living Room than the kitchen, and a large table with thirty chairs. Outside, I'm seeing cloaks. Some of the people around are coming to Cabin VI. And their are people up on the sky.

(Inside)

Jack: (on the top floor, looking at the star, with his buddy, Raichu)

Raichu: (looks at the star on the top of the tree)

Untill that's where a knock on the door got Jack's and Raichu's attention)

Jack and Raichu: (hear the knocking sound)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (on the rail, jumps straight down, landed with no damage, then to the door)

I wonder who can that be?

Jack: (opens the door, welcoming someone outside) "Greetings! And welcome friends and family!"

It's the Crystal People. Jena, Todd, Bentar, and Jeannie, along with Pikata and Pikachu.

Jena: (happy) "Hi Jack!"

Jack: (allows them in) "Please, come on in."

Jena, Pikata, Todd, Pikachu, Ben, and Jeannie: (enters the cabin, looks around)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at them)

Jack: "Please, help make yourselves at home. We have rooms for you. Second or Third Floor.

Raichu: "No price!"

Jena: (happy) "Thank you."

Todd: "We'll take the second floor."

Jack and Raichu: (guides Jena, Todd, Pikata, Pikachu, Ben, and Jeannie) "Right this way." (leads them to the second floor)

Jena, Pikata, Todd, Pikachu, Ben, and Jeannie: (follows Jack and Raichu)

Up stairs they go, they have reach to the second floor, so Jena's friends and their pok'emon enter their rooms. Just to have a Christmas time. As for the rest, they need to get, Presents! Just for haven sakes, lucky that Yo-Yo Man found a town that is near Cabin VI. But just for that, some more people show up.

Jack and Raichu: (goes back down stairs, greeting the guest, surprised)

Jack: "AH! Cousion!"

Raichu: "What a surprise!"

It's Joey, Raye, Inyuasha, Kagome, and hello to the Mystery Girl. Black Skirt, and like she's goth.

Joey: "Hi Jack!"

And his Pikachu along that is a girl.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Raichu: (happy to see Pikachu) "Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (jumps towards Raichu, on him)

Joey and Jack: (looks at Pikachu and Raichu)

Joey: "They seem to be happy to see each other."

Jack: "Is that so?" (looks at Joey) "You are here for Christmas, am I wrong?"

Joey: (looks at Jack) "Well, we're here. So we are."

Jack and Raichu: (leads Joey, his friends, and their pok'emon to their rooms)

Jack: "Follow us."

Raichu: "Don't loose the trail."

Jack and Raichu leads them to their room, and Joey, his friends, and their pok'emon follow. It's the third floor. So they Jack and Raichu are the only ones left out, and the rest went into their room.

Vincent returns along with a pile of food. A huge supplies, just to survive the holiday. I wonder what is Vincent cooking up tonight. If they get to eat, for the everyone. Vincent takes all the food into the kitchen, and decide to leave it into the freezers, and refrigrator. It's easy to survive.

It seems that everyone has their thing. Jack and Raichu are busy outside, their just making a Snowman.

Jack and Raichu: (making a snowman)

All they ever made, alot of snowballs. First large at the bottom, meadium in the middle, and small at the top. They use a carrot as a nose, black rock circles as the eyes and the mouth, two sticks that make hands, a hat over the head, and the Pikachu Scarf that was gifted from Jena a long time as a good scarf for the snowman. Don't forget the tie as black beads.

Jack and Raichu: (done, looks at the snowman)

Jack: "All set."

Suddenly, something just shot out of no wheres, like snowballs, and blown up the head.

Jack and Raichu: (surprise that the snowman's head was blown up, and founds out who did it) "?"

Untill they found out who is it, or who are they did it. It was Amy, Erika, and Sarah. They're up to something.

Amy: (smirks) "Surprise?"

Jack: "What is meaning of this?"

Amy: "Well Jack, it's time that you are tought a lesson, about 'Girlpower'."

Jack: (thinks) "Hang on, if you are trying to hit me with a snowball, then..." (shock) "Uh-Oh."

Time to play a Mini-Game.

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (throw snowballs at Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (surprise, jumped)

Jack: (surprised in a Mario voice) "Wha-Oh-Wow!"

Raichu: "Rai!"

Jack and Raichu: (takes cover behind the snowman)

The girls keeps on throwing snowballs aiming at Jack and Raichu. Even if the snowman is a shield, it will be destoryed. Although, it's headless.

Sarah: "You'll never ganna use that snowman as a big shield." (keeps thorwing snowballs)

Raichu: (with Jack) "What are we ganna do Jack? With one snowball hits us, we will become snowman."

Jack: (has an idea) "I got it." (pulls out a pok'e ball, releases Golduck, the blue duck)

Golduck: (appeares) "Golduck!"

Jack: (commands his Golduck) "Golduck, I need you to to dig a hole, get me and Raichu behind the girls that are throwing snowballs."

Golduck: (digs underground, leads a tunnel)

Jack and Raichu: (follows Golduck, through the tunnel)

The girls are still doing it.

Erika: "What is the matter?"

Amy: "Giving up?"

Untill the snowman is no more, the girls should be surprise.

Amy, Erika, and Sarah: (surprise that Jack and Raichu are gone from behind the snowman)

Amy: "Huh?"

Erika: "Where did they?"

Untill a surprise behind, Jack, Raichu, and Golduck ambush them behind by three snowballs on each on the girls. Untill they become frozen as snowmans. Yes, Jack, Raichu, and Golduck won.

Jack, Raichu, and Golduck: (victory pose)

Jack: (speaks Mario) "Yes! I'm the winner!"

I'm glad that's over with. The girls are unfrozen. But something went wrong. You see, you do remember that everytime you make Amy mad, something bad happens. When Jack gets Amy mad, then that would mean Amy will say the word. This is going to be bad.

Amy: (looks nice at Jack) "Jack?"

Jack: (looks at Amy) "Yes?"

Amy: (said the word) "SIT!"

Jack: (drops his whole body on the snow, by gravity)

Fwom! Their is no Fwomp, because the snow is to soft, and it's not hard. You see, their is no ground, but just snow. It won't hurt him. You need solid, not soft.

Jack: (looks at Amy) "Why did you do that?"

Amy: (yells at Jack) "Because you throw snowballs at us!"

Jack: (stands) "Well, I did not do it on purpose. You attacked me and Raichu first."

Amy: "Okay, I'm sorry." (wonders) "But how come you get hurt when I said it."

Sarah: (explains to Amy) "You need something Jack is on, that is solid. What we're on is white soft sand. To easy for Jack."

Jack: (asked a question) "Can we go inside now?"

Erika: (nodd) "Okay. Just so see how things are going."

They all headed back inside. It's time that they have a problem of their own.

(Inside Cabin VI)

Whenever a demon gets hunger, things can get ugly. So the problem, if demons don't eat soon, their vision looks at other poeple, and think they're food to them. So thanks to Vincent, he is able to buy trillions of food. I wonder, how does he get all that food. It was Joey and Inyuasha who are snaking their food. They got a big stomach. It's like they have ten stomachs. So, your ganna guess who eats the one in the fridge too. I'm ganna give you one guess.

: (yells, like a 12 year old boy) "YAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

We found him.

Vincent: (found it who it is) "So your the one who been eating in the fridge."

It's Jack!

Jack: (looks at Vincent mad) "Summoner's order: 'No putting mouse traps in the fridge!'"

I guess Vincent must of set a booby trap in the fridge.

Vincent: "Well Jack, I don't understand why you eat too much."

Jack: (normal) "Well, if you need the energy, 'Eat.'"

Vincent: (put his hand on his face, shooks his head) "Jack, Jack, Jack, what am I going to do with you. Christmas is coming, and your stuffing your face."

Jack: (surprise) "Oh! Sorry."

Vincent: "Jack, your should feel lucky you didn't get hurt." (looks at Jack) "But why eating all of it?"

Jack: "All of what?"

Vincent: "My meat."

Jack: (confuse) "Meat? I only eat Meat a little."

Vincent: (has an idea who it was) "Well, I have a pretty idea on who it was." (hears them coming, takes Jack, and hides him)

Jack: (grabbed, then hidden) "Huh?"

Here comes two of them. I'm ganna not show who it was, because...

Joey and Inyuasha: (trapped by the Mouse Trap, yelled because they're in pain) "YOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

(Nighttime)

That should end their fun. Christmas is coming, and it's Christmas Eve. So only one day left. They should be ready pretty soon. Everyone is sleeping in their rooms, and get ready to sleep. Although, some people aren't asleep like the others. Inside the living room, is Amy.

Vincent: (appeares, spotted Amy) "?"

Amy: (alone)

Vincent: "Amy? Is something wrong?"

Amy: (surprise, spotted Vincent) "Hu? Vincent. You surprise me."

Vincent: (near Amy) "Is their a problem?"

Amy: "Well, you are, a 'Vampire', right?"

Vincent: (respond) "Just a little."

Amy: "It's because, I'm afraid of Vampires."

Vincent: "But you weren't afraid when I become Jack's guardian."

Amy: "That's true. But, when my sister tried to fight against a Vampire, she was, killed."

Vincent: (shocked) "What?"

Amy: "And now, I can't do anything else to bring her back."

Vincent: "It's imposible to bring her back."

Amy: "It's true."

But their not the only ones. Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and their pok'emon appear. Wondering what's going one.

Jena: "But you know Amy,"

Amy and Vincent: (spotted Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and thier pok'emon)

Jena: "I lost my parents when Eggman killed them. So, I was adopted along with my brother, from Yo-Yo Man and Mai-shin."

Amy: "That's good to hear. Except the killing part."

All of them gather around the Christmas Tree. This is a good one happy family. For tommorow, they will celibrate Christmas. Todd almost had a feeling. The poke'mon of the Pikachus have fun together. For now, they must go rest, because Christmas is coming.

(Christmas!)

Erika: (calling Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu! Wake up! It is Christmas!"

What a bunch of sleepy heads. They were having a good dream, but just then Erika had to wake them up. Erika is down stairs. Jack and Raichu are in their rooms together. Wait! It's Christmas! It's here right now! Everyone already got there up ahead, just waiting for Jack to come on out.

Jack and Raichu: (awaken, yawn, then out of their rooms)

They seem to be on the third floor.

Jack and Raichu: (look down at the bottom, spotted Erika)

Erika: "Happy Christmas Jack and Raichu!"

Jack and Raichu: (respond) "Happy Christmas Erika."

Erika: (looks at the tree) "Come on!" (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Get down from there!"

Jack: (jumps down)

Raichu: (hangs on)

Jack: (drops, then landed) "Eh." (stands) "That felt better."

Erika: (grabs Jack) "This way!" (pulls him)

Jack: (pulled by Erika)

Joey: (opening his present, spotted Jack) "Hey Jack! What kept you?"

Jack: "I am sorry Cousion. I overslept."

Raichu: (happy to see Joey's Pink Pikachu.) "Pikachu!"

Joey's Pikachu: (surprise to see Raichu) "Pika!"

Joey: "Don't just stand there everyone!" (calls all the people) "Let's open our present."

Everyone: (cheers) "YEAH!" (starts opening their presents)

It seems that they get what they want. Even from Saint Nick himself. Everyone got what they wanted. Tamer has gotten a new armor for the blitzball game. Trey gots a new Shell that fits him. Like a huge Turtle Shell. Vincent gots a unique "Cook Book, Cheif's Guide." Amy got a new Quiver, able to hold alot of Arrows. Erika has a Red Rose, favor about it's seeds. Sarah gots a Book about, "Machina and You." Jena has a book on, "Shrine Madiens for the Blind." Todd, intrutions for contact the whole Region, alret incase of danger.

Todd: (looks at the Narrator) "Well, I am from the Hero Clan."

"Yes you are."

Todd: (continues)

Yo-Yo Man gots a Book on "Ninjas and Samurais." Ben gots a brand new, "Boxing Gloves," made of Crystals. Jeannie got a special gift, perhas a study of all the regions, "The Regions of all Three." Perfect. It seems that Joey earns something about, he got "Marry Me" from Raye, and Raye got the same thing from Joey. Don't they make a great couple? Because they are a "Cute Couple". Inyasha got a brand new "Sword Master Scroll". And Kagome, a Necklece. Something special from Inyasha (but Inyasha doesn't want to talk about it). All the Pikachus, plus Raichu got their gifts, like a color balls. Odd, their is something Jack got: Cards.

Jack: (opened his present, but confuse) "? Cards?"

These must be new.

Jack: (reads the three new cards, but can't figure it out) "This is odd."

Erika: (looks at Jack) "What is wrong?"

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "What is the matter?"

Jack: "These are, like, "Danto Cards". They are new."

Trey: (takes one of them, then tries to read) "Hmmm, I can't understand this. These are Danto Languages."

Jack: (takes his card back) "They are confusing." (found a note, then read)

Erika: "Well?"

Jack: (reads it) "This is odd. 'These are brand new cards I have discover. Now it is time that they are returned to you. Use it well.'"

Okay, who would send them these?

Erika: "Jack, who was it?"

Jack: (looks at Erika) "I do not know." (checks the notes) "But this one only said, 'Use it well'. Their is no name, or who sented it."

Raichu: "I do not get it. Their is no name, but a mystery person sent you these cards. Just three. What are they?"

Jack: (reads the card) "Let's see. 'Triforce Triangles 1, 2, and 3.' This is," (surprised) "A RARE CARD!"

Everyone: (surprised that Jack said the word, 'Rare Card')

Erika: "You mean? This is a Rare Card?"

Jack: "Yes, it is a 'Puzzled Card.'"

Do any of you know what this Card do? You'll see it when Jack gets his Sixth Badge. Everyone is continuing their thing.

Jack: (starts to read the description) "Let us see." (reads the Danto Language, starting with the first Card) "" (surprise) "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Um, Jack. What does the cards do?"

Jack: (anser to Raichu) "Let me see. This Triforce Triangle 1 only works as a +5 Attack Points. Two more are Wisdom, that can solve the opponent's weakness, and their is Courage. If the opponent attacks, so does the user."

Raichu: (real surprised) "AH! They are rare cards! Do you activate them?"

Jack: (looks at the three rare cards) "Well, I cannot activate untill have all three them on my hand. It remains on my hand. I cannot play one at a time. Just all three."

Raichu: (surprise) "I do not believe it! You can do that? But what if it gets destory, and you can't bring it back?"

Jack: "Well, their is a card that you can bring them back from the discard pile. I believe it's called, 'Fruits Basket.'"

Raichu: (confuse) "Wha? What does that do?"

Jack: "It allows the player to bring three Magic Cards or Trap Cards back in the user's hand. Really Rare. But Amy has that card."

Raichu: "That is trouble, right?"

Jack: "But you do know that it's rare. Let me tell you something, this card, 'Triforce Triangles 1, 2, and 3 need something better."

Raichu: (confuse) "And what's it called? I have never heard these Energy before."

Jack: (thinks) "...Light Energy." (looks at Raichu) "It will need Light Energys."

Raichu: "Are you sure it's safe?"

Jack: "Well, I have no answer about this card."

Raichu: "So, should we use it as a test?"

Jack: "Well, we need an opponent."

Raichu: (looks at Vincent) "Well, you didn't get a chance to duel Vincent."

Jack: (looks at Vincent, unsure) "I do not know. He plays Darkness Cards."

Raichu: "Darkness Cards?"

Jack: "Plus, Jena plays Eevee Cards, Joey with Powerful Cards, Yo-Yo Man with Ninja Cards, Trey as Strong Cards, Erika has Healing Cards, Sarah uses Machine Cards, and Amy with Aiming Cards."

Raichu: "What about Tamer?"

Jack: "Blitzer Cards."

For now, this is the going to be a Merry Christmas Special. Untill then, Jack will get a chance to battle against the Gymleader later. But I do believe that everyone, are ready to say something for everyone.

Jack: (calls everyone) "Everyone! It's time!"

Everyone: (looks at their Narrators) "Merry Christmas!"

And to all of you! Merry Christmas.

Notes:

-They came! The Crystal! The Orre! They came to Cabin VI to celiebrate Christmas.

-They got their Christmas Present.

-It seems that Jack got a mistery present, that is form of the Danto Language.


	83. Valentine Special

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Valentine's Day!

It's a letter to Cabin VI

Dear Cabin VI

The celebration of Clock Town, represents the place at the palace of Cabin 30. It is a big palace that is not far from here, but will get your chance to be with the true love. Everyone is accepted to come and dance with the love ones of True Love.

-Sign, the owner of Cabin 30.

It has been times that during Febuary 14, Clock Town celebrates the time that you have true loves, enter at Cabin 30. It is a huge place, it's not like a cabin, but a palace. It's perfect that couples are very important to everyone. It is like you bond with another person that you love. The reason why Vincent's last name is Valitine, is because it's almost spelled, 'Valentine'. So he really loves to look for Vincent's, 'other'. You know, his true love.

Jack: (reads the scroll of the letter)

Raichu: (reading the scroll of the letter too) "Jack, I don't get why would we want to have true love?"

Jack: "Maybe we should help the owner. I do not know who it is."

Raichu: "Wait," (points at the end of the letter) "Jack look."

Jack: (checks it out)

Their is something else that had Danto languange.



Jack: (shocked, suprirsed, drops the scroll) "!" (blushed)

Since it was Danto language, that would mean that their is a girl waiting for Jack. She must be the same age as Jack's age.

Jack: (snaps out of it) "Uh, I must of lost it. I thought it was a girl that really likes me."

Raichu: (agrees) "I think you are right Jack. Their is no woman that is in love with you. Just a jester would do this."

Jack: (goes gets the others)

Raichu: (follows)

Jack: (announces for each of the people from another regions. The Orre, and the Crystal) "Everyone!"

These are the people from the diffret region. People from the Crystal are Jena, Todd, Bentar, and Jeannie, along with Pikata and Pikachu. And their were the people from the Orre are Joey, Raye, Inyasha, and Kagome. But who is that mystery girl? And last is Jack's friends, Amy, Sarah, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, and Furret.

Everyone: (got Jack's attention)

Jack: "Attention everyone! We have been accepted to go to he palace to Cabin 30. They are holding a celebration of congraulating everyone in their region. Since it is almost Febuary the 14, their is a Valentine's Day. My homeplace celebrates it when it is that day. So everyone must have their," "(A-hem)" "Dates. Their loved ones. It will start tomorrow, so everyone must get some sleep."

Everyone: (head to bed, except for Jena, Todd, Joey, Raye, Vincent, and Furret)

Joey: (talks to Jack) "So, you mean their is a party?"

Jack: (talks to Joey) "Almost. It is like a couple's place. You know, the ture loves place."

Joey: "Does that mean that I got to dance with Raye?"

Jack: "You can. It is a couple's dance."

Vincent: "And does that mean that I get to find a beautiful girl?"

Jack: (talks to Vincent) "Well, sure. If they accept you."

Furret: (talks to Raichu) "Well, that shouldn't be a problem, right? Me and Raichu can find our dates easy."

Raichu: (talking to Furret) "Yeah, a lady Furret, and a lady Raichu. How good is that? But I have a dance with Joey's Pink Pikachu."

Pink Pikachu: (blushes pink) "Pika."

Jack: "Well, we will be there by 9:00 PM. It starts a that same time."

Raye: (talks to Joey) "Then we have a chance, right Joey."

Joey: (blushed at Raye) "Ah."

Vincent: (jealous at Joey) "How come Joey already has a woman and we don't, Jack?"

Jack: "We will find out later."

(At the changing room, only males changing)

Wow! This looks like the palace from the Castle Ball. But do you think Vincent should love this? Because he always been hitting on girls. As for the rest, they need to get dressed for the big ball. Everyone does have their couple part. But the problem is that Jack doesn't have a date. Their are so many people waiting for the ball to start.

(At the dressing room for mens)

Jack: (hidding)

Raichu: (looks at Jack's hiding spot) "Come on Jack!"

Jack: "I am not coming out. I refuse to come out."

Raichu: "But you look fine!"

Jack: Are you sure?"

Todd and Pikachu: (found Raichu) "?"

Todd: "Raichu, what's wrong?"

Raichu: (looks at Todd) "Jack cannot come out."

Todd: (looks at Jack's hidding spot) "In there?"

Pikachu: (confuse at the hidding spot) "Pika?"

Jack: "I said, 'I refuse to come out.' I look rediculess."

Todd: "Jack, if you don't come out, you can never see see the palace."

Jack: (has no choice) "...Fine, I will come out." (opens the hidding spot, then out of it)

Whao!

Todd, Raichu, and Pikachu: (suprised at Jack's texedo)

Whao, Jack's new texedo is like a gentlemen's suit. Black and White all over. It's a classtic.

Jack: (doesn't like his cloth)

Todd: "Jack, are those your?"

Jack: "My dress of teux, yes. What are you wearing."

Todd: (looks at his clothes, then response to Jack) "My texedo, all white, almost compared to yours."

Jack and Todd: (looks at the mirror)

Jack: "I really hated this."

Todd: "You'll be fine Jack."

Jack: "But, I do not know who the person that is waiting for me."

Todd: "Perhaps when we get to enter the palace."

Jack: (agrees) "Okay."

(Inside the Palace, Cabin 30)

Check out this place. Everyone is here to be with there dates. If there's a dance, there's love. Everytime it's Feburary, Clock Town starts a celibration of Valentines Day. The perfect day to find true love at first sight. Males in Tuxedo, and Females in Gowns. Now that's what I call, a bonding with a male and a female together.

There's a woman at the enterence, just to welcome the guest. She's already in her gown. All white all over, she's just twelve, and a pretty girl too. She has brown hair like Jack's hair, only her hair is down.

Girl: (greeting the guests) "Welcome. Please, come in." (looking at the entrence)

Ah, maybe she's waiting for someone important. But I wonder who?

Girl: (spotted them already) "?" (greets them) "Welcome to Cabin 30."

It's Vincent and his woman, Marion. She looks got like, but a black gown. She may look evil, but has fangs.

Vincent: "Thank you. Waiting for someone special, I see."

Marion: (talks soft) "Yes indeed."

Girl: "Come on in."

Vincent and Marion: (enters)

Girl: (watches them enter)

Another person appeares, but it's Jack's sister.

Erika: "Excuse me."

Girl: (looks at Erika) "!"

Erika: "Me and Jeeves are here."

Hey! It's the same person that was the father of the gymleader. The second gymleader that gave Jack the 'Wisdom Badge', Jeeves. I guess he wanted to be with Erika the whole time. Jeeves and Erika and grass duelest, so they make a cute couple.

Girl: (remembers Erika) "Erika! Is that you?"

Look at Erika! She is wearing a green gown, and Jeeves with a green tuxedo.

Erika: (remembers her) "Mina!"

Erika and Mina: (hug each other, happy)

So, she's Mina. Mina has blue eyes, and blue gown. Is she a duelest? Or not a duelest?

Erika: "So how's your 'water pok'emon?'"

Mina: "Great. And how's your grass pok'emon?"

Erika: "So great. You do remember my brother. Don't you?"

Mina: "Sometimes. But I didn't get my chance to."

Erika: "You'll meet him soon."

Mina: (surprise) "What! He's here!"

Erika: (nodd) "Yep." (takes Jeeves) "But, we need to go."

Jeeves and Erika: (enters)

Mina: (happy) "This is perfect!"

Trey: (appeares) "Excuse me."

Mina: (looks at Trey and his woman)

Trey: "We're here for the Valentines Day Dance."

Mina: "And what's her name?"

Trey: "This is my woman, 'Coco'. She and I are here."

Mina: (welcomes them) "Come in."

Trey and Coco: (enters)

Do you really think that Yo-Yo Man can enter the palace. Only with his ninja skills, he can.

Yo-Yo Man: (goes through the window)

(Inside the Palace)

I'm sure the rest can enter. Everyone does have there dates, and the party just getten started. This is the perfect time that Vincent finds a woman. Even though he was hitting on girls. He never bites their necks, just flirts them. We follow Yo-Yo Man, and a bag?

Yo-Yo Man: (landed, and enters the mens restroom)

Inside are just males. Sometimes they're nerves, or about to say something. It's a guy thing.

Yo-Yo Man: (opens the bag) "Okay. All clear."

Out comes, Jack and Raichu?

Jack and Raichu: (appeared out of the bag) "Whoa!"

Jack: (much better) "Phew. Much better."

Good thing Jack has his tuxedo on. I wonder, who is Jack's true love?

Jack: (stands, looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (talks to Jack) "You're not going to dance with a female."

Jack: "Well, I am forbedden to 'date' a female. But I might help the owner of the place. Then what will happen?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't know. But I got a buissness with someone I need," (leaves) "to keep away from my daughter."

Jack and Raichu: (watches Yo-Yo Man, leaves)

Now that they're outside, it's time that they go look for the owner.

Jack: "Raichu, do you know what is weird."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "What?"

Jack: (thinks) "That handwriting, I have a feeling that is not the person I feel in love. I have a feeling that-" (figured it out, and starts searching)

Raichu: (suprised, follows) "Hey! Wait!"

What's Jack's problem? Maybe their is something wrong with the place, or it's missing an owner. Has Jack and Mina met? Because I recomand that he hasn't met her. There are people all over the place. Will leave Jack and Raichu alone. But let's go have a look at Yo-Yo Man, Todd, and Jena for now. Pikata and Pikachu are with there owner.

Jena and Todd: (appeares at the enterence, then talks)

Yo-Yo Man: (spotted Todd and Jena, then goes to them)

Todd: "I tell you, Jack may be a fighter, but not better then I am."

Jena: "Ah, I'm surprise. Did you get hurt?"

Todd: "Naw, I'm fine. This weird fruit that Jack kid gave me, what he calls it a 'Stripped Fruit'. He calls it an apoligize."

Yo-Yo Man: (taps on Todd's right shoulder) "Excuse me."

Todd and Jena: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "I need to have a word with you, Todd."

Todd: "What?"

Yo-Yo Man: "May I have a word, alone?"

Todd: "Sure." (stands and goes with Yo-Yo Man)

Todd's Pikachu: (follows Todd)

Jena and her Pikata: (watches Todd, his Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man leave)

Todd and Yo-Yo Man: (in a lone area)

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't need to brag, but what's with you and Jena together?"

Todd: "Well sir, it's Jack's fault that he treats Jena like a toy."

Yo-Yo Man: "Right. And you have the rights to tell is Jack is good or bad?"

Todd: "Well, yes! You got a problem with that?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Here's a question." (hands signal) "Mind if I smoke?"

With a jutsu move, Yo-Yo Man's head is on fire!

Todd: (looks at Yo-Yo Man's head that is on the fire, shocked, then ran away) "!"

Todd's Pikachu: (follows Todd)

Yo-Yo Man: "Works everytime."

Now that was mean. No wait, all fathers always do that, just to scare their daughter's date. It always happen everytime.

Yo-Yo Man: "Guess he needs to learn to stay away from Jena."

But Yo-Yo Man, is not alone. Their's another person what wanted to talk to Yo-Yo Man.

Woman: (taps on Yo-Yo Man's shoulder) "Excuse me."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the woman) "?"

Woman: "Mind if I have a dance with you?"

Yo-Yo Man: (surprised) "!"

Woman: "I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm the 'White Crane.' I'm 'Shrio Trusu.'"

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the woman)

Shrio: "You can call me the White Crane."

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, White Crane. What do you want?"

Shrio: "Would you like to dance with me?"

Yo-Yo Man: (nerves) "I-I don't know what to say?"

White Crane: (grab Yo-Yo Man's arm, then takes him) "Come on!"

Yo-Yo Man: (pulled) "Whoa!"

They sure had fun. I guess Yo-Yo Man has a new wife. What will Mai-Shin say if she finds out that Yo-Yo Man has a new wife?

Sarah and Amy: (chatting)

Sarah: "Yeah, I know."

Amy: "It's so great to go to a dance. I wonder if we can find cute boys."

Two boys appeared right infront of the ladies. One is a white male, and the other is a black male. Just perfect to have a dance with Sarah and Amy. Both the girls continue talking, trying to find cute boys, and hotties (which they call it). It really got the girls attention.

Amy and Sarah: (spotted two boys) "!"

White Person: "What's up?"

With a Tuxedo, just to match with Amy's love man. And the other is a black tux, and ready to match Sarah's love.

Amy and Sarah: (blushed, looks at the two boys) "Hello."

Black Person: "Wus up doll? Care to dance?"

Now that was street words. Perfect for Sarah.

Sarah: (intressed) "Sure."

Amy: "I would love to."

Amy and Sarah: (with their mates)

The Two boys, Amy and Sarah: (head to the dance)

(With Vincent and Marion)

Vincent and Marion: (chats)

Vincent: (slouches on the wall) "Yep, that's me. I'm a Guardian, a Vampire, a Goth, even a Chef. What do you say to that?"

Marion: "Mind if I, 'Suck on your blood?'"

Vincent: "Fine by me."

Hold on! Both are Vampires?

Marion: (sucks Vincent's neck, but changing)

Their's a problem? If Marion is sucking Vincent's blood, then his blood copies to Marion's blood. So, she's no longer afraid of the Cross, the light, a steak, garlic, and holy water. Vincent is really a weird vampire. Now both vampires are weird vampires. This is really a weird pok'emon story.

Vincent: "How about a dance?"

Mariona: (intrested) "I love to."

Vincent and Marion: (head to the dance)

Their's also Tamer and Seem together. Now, where's Jack and Raichu? They should continue searching for his secret true love.

Jack and Raichu: (having a seat)

Jack: (gave up)

Raichu: "So much for finding your date, Jack."

Jack: (looks down) "I guess, I should give up. We must leave from this palace, and head back to the Cabin VI."

: (intrups Jack) "Or maybe."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the person) "?"

It's Jeannie. One of Jena's friends.

Jack: "Oh, it is you. What is it? Jeannie, I assume that I cannot find a true love, to have a date with."

Jeannie: "What do you mean?"

Jack: "You see, I try to find her. But all is lost. So I am here, refuse to date with someone."

Jeannie: "Okay. Perhaps some other time."

Jack: (has an idea) "Hang on!" (looks at Jeannie) "Can you, be my date?"

Jeannie: (blushed) "?"

Jack: (blushed) "You know, perhaps a dance. I would be happy to dance with you."

Jeannie: "I don't know. A dance with the Empire? Wanted to ask a girl for a dance?" (happy) "Sure."

Jack: (stands) "Really?"

Jeannie: "Yeah."

Jack and Jeannie: (heads to the dance)

Raichu: (goes get Joey's Pink Pikachu)

(At the dance)

Everyone has entered the tiles of the floor. It seems that their is a big chance that Jack has a great dance with Jeannie. Bentar has his woman from his region. Jena and Todd, Yo-Yo Man with the White Crane, Tamer and Seem, Trey and Coco, Joey and Raye, Inyasha and Kagome. Hange on? How did? Never mind. Sarah and Amy with the two boys, Vincent and Marion, and last Jack and Jeannie.

Everyone listens to the music at the recording place.

Announcer: "Hey everyone! Todays the day that you have your couples. So let's bring the song here, and begin the Party!"

Everyone: (cheers) "YAY!" (dances with their couples)

(Miracle Music, everyone's song)

This is a great party! A great music to dance with a ture love. This party is really off the hook! Even Raichu and Pink Pikachu are having fun together. This is a great dance. Everyone is really injoying the dance. Soon or later, things can get better and better.

But for now, our heroes continue their journey to earn the sixth badge. Everyone will be resting at Cabin VI. Until unless, that is Raichu gets the rat's pox. Just kidding. The dance did get intresting, and everyone had their time together. The party is over, and their dates are about to take a break. Don't miss the exciting of the next new episode on Pok'emon: Hero Quest. We will see you next time, and happy Valentines Day! For all and good bye!

Notes:

-Jack had a secret girl to find, but can't find her. Is has been long since they have never met each other for the past 12 years.

-The couples have their time to dance. Time to party.

-When Marion sucks Vincent's blood, his blood goes to Marion, and Marion is a weird Vampire too.

-Jack decided to date Jeannie instead.

-Aren't Raichu and the Pink Pikachu the cutest couple ever? If so, good luck with that.


	84. Chapter 81

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 81

Speed Badge

Our heroes continue they're adventure towards Macalania Temple. But it was lucky that the Orre and the Crystal are here. The reason is because Jack has a challange against the gymleader of the village. Mountain Roman does have a gymleader. But this Gymleader, is speed.

Jack: (appeares only with a cloak, walking on the snow towards Mountain Roman)

Raichu: (inside the cloak, only on Jack's right shoulder)

This is actully a trail to the Gymleader's place. The only to get there, is by climbing up the mountains. There's a wolf pok'emon appearing, and waiting for Jack's arrival. It is known as Snowolfin. The evolved form of Wolfin. All white like a real wolf.

Jack: (stands infront of Snowolfin, stares)

Snowolfin: (stares at Jack's eye)

Jack: "Lead the way."

Snowolfin: (leads Jack to the path)

Jack: (follows)

This is a long path to the Gymleader's path. Up next is Glalie. That pok'emon is part ice, part dark. And behind Glalie is a cave.

Jack and Raichu: (spotted Glalie)

It only has a face and black horns. It only shows it's teeth, black eyes, and blue eyes. This pok'emon is ready to lead Jack and Raichu through the cave.

Snowolfy: (stops, stares at Glalie)

Jack: (kneels down to Snowolfin) "Thank you." (pulls out a slice of meat, and gave it to Snowolfin)

It is wise to give Snowolfin a nice favorite snack. They don't real flesh and blo...oops. I almost said it. They just east a slice of meat instead.

Snowolfin: (takes the slice of meat in his mouth, then leaves)

Jack: (stands, stares at Glalie) "Already."

Glalie: (enters, leads Jack and Raichu through the cave)

Jack: (follows Glalie)

Raichu: (hangs on Jack's right shoulder)

This is a real long cave. It may be slippery, but thanks to Glalie gave Jack and Raichu a ride through the ice. When they reach through the end of the cave, they're still a blizzard. They must be going up. And up ahead is a Delivery Pok'emon known as Delibird.

Delibird: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Glalie) "De De De."

Jack and Glalie: (stops infront of Delibird)

Jack: (pulls out a Stripped Apple, and gives it to Glalie) "Here, a token."

Glalie: (uses his mouth, takes the Stripped Apple, then leaves)

Jack: (watches Glalie leave, then looks at Delibird) "So, where is the gym?" (walks up to Delibird)

Delibird: (points upward) "De!"

Jack: (near Delibird, looks up)

Back outside, must be very high.

Jack and Raichu: (looks up)

Raichu: "Are you sure, Delibird? Because we can't climb easy."

Delibird: (flys up) "De De De!"

Jack: (climbs on the wall, climbing up)

Raichu: (hangs up)

This is a hard risk, because climbing a mountain on a blizzard is a real risk. The blizzard blows really hard to get Jack off course. It won't be easy to get up there. This really got Jack almost wozy.

Jack: (stops, feels wozy) "Ehh. I feel, dizzy."

Raichu: (worried on Jack) "What's wrong, Jack?" Tired?"

Jack: "I am exsausted. I cannot keep this up." (continues climbing) "But I need that badge. I will never give up. I made a promise to someone important."

He has alot of endurance.

: (grabs Jack on the arm) "Let me help you."

Jack: (looks up, remembers someone) "Is that?"

That hand looks familar. Those hands have three fingures. All purple, and normal skin. It's, Mewtwo!

Jack: (surprised) "! Bliemmy!"

Raichu: (looks at Mewtwo) "Mewtwo! How did you?"

Mewtwo: (pulls him up)

Jack: (climbs, and lays down on the snow land) "Whao? What happened? I thought that you were, at the Mansion the whole time. How did you escape?"

Mewtwo: "You see, Jack, did you forget that I can 'Teleport?'"

Jack: (stands) "Oh."

Mewtwo: "Let's go. Because we will need you to get the next badge."

Jack and Mewtwo: (walks to the that big gym like)

Raichu: (gets off of Jack, landed, then walks near him)

(Inside the huge gym)

It's like entering the temple. This must be where the Gymleader is. They say that she is the gymleader of ice. The gymbadge is Speed. Jack's pok'emon needs alot of speed and dextarity. He'll need something to advoid the opponent's moves and ready to survive the snow.

Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo: (walks through the hallway)

Everyone was there the whole time. All they ever do is talk to the whole time. Don't worry, they just wanted to see Jack battle against the gymleader. They might say that she can control the ice. That's right, I said 'she'. She is the gymleader of Mountain Roman. She only uses three ice pok'emon. This will not be easy. Everyone from Jack's team, to the Crystal, and to the Orre are ready to watch.

Amy: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo) "Huh?"

Everyone: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo)

Erika: "Jack! Big Brother!"

Jena: "Well, now we know why Erika was with Jack. Is because Erika is Jack's brother."

Todd: (confuse) "Odd, did the new narrator fixed us?"

Ben: "Yeah, I feel like I like this new narrator."

Jeannie: "Maybe because we must of been here the whole time."

Todd: (whispers to Jena) "Do you think our Narrator knows about this?"

Ben: "Let's keep this a secret."

Joey: (looks at Jack) "Well, it's about time."

Jack and Joey: (high five)

Jack: "This the perfect. My gym battle against the gymleader."

Raye: "Just good luck with that."

Inyasha: (doesn't look happy) "Whatever, just don't lose. And get your girlfriend off me."

Amy: (picking Inyasha's ears)

There we go again. A door opens with icy wind. Everyone looks at the hallway.

Everyone: (enters thorugh the hallway)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's go."

Trey: "Let's go. Jack, I don't know about you, but are you sure you're ready for this. This gymleader is the sixth level."

Jack: "I have so many battles, and I will never fail this one. I made a promise to someone important."

Tamer: "Jack, she uses Ice Pok'emon."

Vincent: "And it's not easy defeating an ice type."

Sarah: "Maybe fire attacks?"

Tamer: "I don't think so. Then it might uses a water attack."

Amy: "Ice pok'emon can use both ice and water at the same time."

Erika: "Jack, Raichu, becarful. Who knows what will happen if you don't survive this challange."

Raichu: "Relax, this is going to be easy."

(At the Gymleaders arena)

On the left is a door, and on the right is a rail. They stoped, and looks at the right. The right down is the arena. This is where the Challanger must face against the Gymleader. At the Gymleader's spot behind it is another door. The gymleader appeares out of the door.

Gymleader: "Greetings! Welcome to the gym. Who is my challanger today?"

She looks like a woman with white hair, beautiful, white robes on along with a dress, and ready to duel. It got Vincent's attention.

Jack: (enters the door near him)

Raichu: (follows)

Jack and Raichu enters the door, the door closed and heads down. Then then door opens, ready to release Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (appeares out of the door, and heading to the challanger's spot)

Gymleader: "Welcome to my gym, challanger. I'm 'Crystal', the owner of the place. I've heard that you've collected five badges." (looks up at the stands) "And they must be friends. I welcome you." (turn towards Jack) "Challanger, we will need to do something before we duel. Do you remember on our grace?"

Jack and Crystal: (come towards each other, then stands in the middle of the arena)

During the Grace, each duelist will shuffle the other player's deck. The user shuffles the opponent's deck, and the opponent shuffle's the user's deck.

Jack and Crystal: (switch decks, shuffles, then switch again. Next, return their spots)

Jena: "I don't get it?"

Erika: "This is what every region learns about dueling. They always play cards, instead of a real fight."

Erika gots a point, whenever you duel someone, besure to have a deck. Both table stones appeared right infront of Jack and Crystal. But both are far away, it's because they need room for the battle.

Jack and Crystal: (place their decks on the deck spot) "...Let's Duel!"

And when you place your deck on the deck spot, before you duel, you need to say the quate, "Let's Duel!" Then the duel's begin.

Judge: (appears) "Greetings and Welcome! Duelest from the Dantos, Crystals, and Orres all over the regions. The big day for dueling is ready to begin. Each player is starting with a 'Three-on-Three'. And both players starts off with 300 LP. The Gymleader is unable to subsitute his/her own pok'emon. The gymleader is able to subsitute his/her own pok'emon, unless it has enough energy. The player can start by a challange of Fire-Water-Grass. Players, pick one of the three cards."

Three cards appeared infront of Jack and Crystal.

Jack: (chooses the right card)

Crystal: (chooses the left card)

Jack had a 'Fire', and Crystal has a 'Grass'. Jack gets to make the first move.

Judge: "That means the challanger gets to start first. Both players, make sure you have seven cards on your hand."

Jack and Crystal: (draws seven cards)

Judge: "Let the duel, begin!"

Jack: (Starts. Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here I go!" (plays a pok'emon) "I summon, Raichu to the field!"

Raichu: (enters the arena) "Got it!"

Jack: "I play an electric energy."

Raichu: (pumped up) "Yeah!"

Jack: "Then," (plays two cards face-down) "Two cards face-down. I will end my turn."

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, then Main Phase) "I summon, Glalie to the field!"

Glalie: (summoned out of the pok'e ball, then to the arena) "Glalie!"

Crystal: "Then, play a water energy."

Glalie: (pumped up) "Glalie!"

Crystal: "Then, two cards face down," (plays two cards) "and play the final, 'Snow Plow'. Now my ice pok'emon are increased by +2."

Sarah: "This is going to be intense. The whole arena turned into a real snow arena. The whole arena is covered with snow."

Crystal: "I'll end my turn."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Now it's my turn."

Erika: "The rules say that during the first turn, the pok'emon cannot attack. The reason, when the pok'emon is out, they cannot attack is because they're out of their pok'e ball. So now Jack can make Raichu attack."

Jack: (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Give Glalie a Thunderbolt!"

Raichu: (charges eletricity) "RAIIIII" (blast it) "CHUUUU!"

Glalie: (taken damage from Raichu's attack, lost 2 points of HP. 6/8 HP)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card, Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "My turn. You'll pay for what you've done to Glalie. I play the equipped card, 'Crystal Armor!' Now my pok'emon gets a defese of +1." (next, plays a dark energy) "I'll play a Darkness Energy. Since it both Ice and Dark, my pok'emon gets increased by +1 for attack." (commands Glalie) "Glalie, attack with 'Shard Strike!"

Glalie: (attacks with Shard Strike) "Glalie!"

Jack: (reveals a trap card) "Not so fast, reveal face-down card! Shield!"

A barrier of a Shield appared, and protect Raichu from harm.

Crystal: "Clever." (plays one more card face-down) "Then one card face-down and end my turn."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card, Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "You do remember 'Shield', don't you? It only gets four damages when ever you attack my pok'emon." (plays another energy card) "I play another electric energy." (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Attack with Thunder!"

Raichu: (charges electricity) "RAII!" (burst it) "CHUUU!"

Glalie: (damaged from shock again.) "Glalie!" (lost 2 points. HP: 4/8)

Jack: "I'll end a turn with a face-down card." (plays one more card face down)

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "You'll pay for this. I'll reveal my face-down card, 'De-Spell!'" (reveals the face-down card)

Raichu's Shield shatters. That means it's destoryed. Raichu is a wide target.

Crystal: "Finaly, another Darkness Energy." (plays another Darkness Energy, then commands Glalie) "Glalie, attack Raichu with Crunch!"

Glalie: (charges towards Raichu, then Crunches) "Glalie!"

Raichu: (damaged alot, lost 5 points) "AAAGGHH!" (HP: 3/8)

That must be massive damage. Thanks to Darkness Energy, it increases Dark Pok'emon. And since Glalie is a dark, he got increase by two.

Crystal: (End Phase)

Jack: "That did massive damage. What am I going to do?" (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "I play the final electric energy." (commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder Now!"

Raichu: (charges electricity) "RAIII!" (blast it) "CHUUUUU!"

Glalie: (damaged alot, lost 4 points) "Glalie!" (KOed)

Judge: "Glalie is unable to battle! The winner goes to Raichu!"

One round has end, round two starts.

Crystal: (returns Glalie, summons another poke'mon) "Now you'll get it. I summon Delibird to the field!" (plays another pok'emon card)

Delibird: (summon out of the pok'e ball) "De De De!"

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase) "It seems that I have forgotten my Crystal Armor's special ability. When Crystal Armor is sent to the discard pile, it returns the Energys from the discard back, and goes to Delibird. But I get to choose new ones. I choose two water energy, and one colorless energy."

Tamer: "That would mean Delibird's power is even with Raichu's power. But Delibird cannot attack, ya?"

Crystal: "Oh, yes I can. I can use my special card," (reveals the face-down card) "I reveal Quick Attack! When I have a pok'emon that was out, that means I can attack head on."

Everyone: (surprised) "!"

Jack: "Impossible!"

Crystal: (commands) "Delibird, give Raichu a pressent."

Delibird: (pulls out a ramdom color sphere, and gives it to Raichu) "De De De."

Raichu: (takes the sphere) "Thanks."

Jack: (notice something) (_"Odd, why would Delibird can do only present. Unless.."_) (calls Raichu ) "Raichu! It's a trap!"

Raichu: (confuse on Jack) "?" (then looks at the sphere)

The sphere explodes! BOOM!

Jack: (shocked) "RAICHU!"

Raichu: (lost 3 points, KOed on the ground) "Ehhhhh..."

Judge: "Raichu is unable to continue the battle. The second round goes to Delibird!"

Jack: (takes Raichu back, then puts him in a safe place) "You'll be fine here. Thanks for the help." (proud)

Raichu: (sleeps)

Jack: (back to the duel)

Erika: "Poor Raichu."

Vincent: "That was horrible. Seeing Raichu knocked out."

Jena: "He'll be okay, right?"

Todd: "I'll be he looses easy."

WHAM!

Todd: (pain in the head) "Ow!"

Joey: (was the one that pound Todd in the head) "That's no way to treat my cousion!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Thank you Joey. I could of done better myself."

Jack: (plays another pok'emon out) "Here I go! I summon Torkoal to the field!"

Torkoal: (summoned out of his pok'e ball) "Torkoal!" (steams out of his nose) "Torrrr-Koal!"

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase)

Sarah: (looks at the Delibird) "That's weird."

Trey: (confuse on Sarah) "What?"

Sarah: "Look at Delibird. Remember the Crystal Armor that was sent to the discard pile?"

Trey: "Go on."

Sarah: "You see, when Delibird have earned four energys and attack Raichu, it seems that it can only work ounce."

Trey: "So, you mean that after Delibird attacks, it's energys return to one energy?"

Sarah: "Correct."

Jack: (Main Phase) "Here I go. I will play a fire energy." (plays a Fire Energy)

Torkoal: (pumped up) "Koal!"

Somethings wrong with the arena. It looks like they're melting.

Crystal: (shocked at the arena) "Uh-Oh. I forget something."

Tamer: "What happened?"

Amy: "I don't know."

Ben: "Me neither."

Sarah: "When Jack plays a fire energy and the arena is Snow Plow, that means the arena is being destoryed."

Jack: (plays a magic card) "Now I'll play my favorite magic card, 'Burning Land' card!"

Erika: (shocked) "AGH!" (fainted)

Jeannie and Amy: (looks at Erika) "?"

Jeannie: "What's her problem?"

Sarah: "I know that card, it can destory the field arena that played it before. Crystal did played Snow Plow before, then that means Crystal lost LP. It lost 50 LP."

Crystal: (LP: 250)

Jack: (End Phase)

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) (_"Oh great, he's on to me. What should I do?"_) "First, I'll play another water energy, then an Equipped card, 'Blizzard!'"

Vincent: (surprised) "Whao! Look Out Torkoal! That's a powerful move!"

Ben: (confuse on Vincent) "How did you know?"

Vincent: "Blizzard is the most powerful move ever made. It can make a poke'mon frozen. This one is rare."

Crystal: (commands Delibird) "Delibird! Blizzard!"

Delibird: (flys up, blows Cast Blizzard) "De De De!"

Torkoal: (taken less damage, only lost 1 point.) "Koal!" (HP: 5/6)

Everyone: (confuse on Torkoal) "Huh?"

Jena: "Why is Torkoal is uneffected?"

Trey: "You are dumb, aren't you? Torkoal is a fire type. So Fire types are taken less damage."

Jena: "I didn't ask you."

Trey: "What, are you blinded as a Zubat?"

Jena: "Not anymore."

Trey: "Show off."

Crystal: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "I play a fire energy." (commands Tokoal) "Torkoal! Flamethower!"

Torkoal: (inhales) "Torrrr-" (released Flamethrower) "KOAALL!"

Delibird: (burning, taken lots of damage, lost 4 points) "DELIBIRD!" (HP: 2/6, burned badly)

Whao! That did lots of damaged. For now, we must end here. Because I'm running out of words. For now, the battle continues with Jack versus Crystal. But this might be taken to long. Will Jack earn his sixth badge? Find out next time on Episode 81. Find out next time.

Notes:

-The Gym battle continues.

-We know that Ice hates Fire, and Fire hates Water.


	85. Chapter 82

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 82

The Gymbattle Continues for the Speed Badge

Crystal: (paniced) "Uh-Oh." (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "I'll only play a double colorless energy."

Delibird: (really pumped up)

Crystal: (commands) "Delibird, give Torkoal a Present."

Delibird: (pulls out a ramdom color sphere, and gives it to Torkoal) "De De De!"

Torkoal: (confuse) "Tor?"

Jack: (surprised) "Not again."

BOOM!

Torkoal: (didn't feel it, but lost 2 points. HP: 3/6) "Koal!"

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here I come!" (plays another fire energy, then commands Torkoal) "Torkoal! Shadow Rush!"

Everyone: (shocked) "WHAT!"

Jena: "You mean! Jack has a-a-a-a-a 'Shadow Pok'emon!'"

Todd: "Okay! This is wrong!"

Torkoal: (charges towards Delibird) "Torkoal!"

WHAM!

Delibird: (damaged alot, lost 2 points) "De!" (KOed)

Judge: "Delibird is unable to continue the battle. Round three goes to Torkoal."

Crystal: "You think you won? Not yet. Because I have the final pok'emon." (plays the final pok'emon card) "I summon, Snowolfin!"

Snowolfin: (summoned out of the pok'e ball)

That's the same pok'emon that lead Jack and Raichu to get to the caves. Like a white wolf, like a husky. A real life like wolf.

Crystal: "Then, I'll play 'Wolf's Pride!'. With it, I can return all of my energy's return back, and this time goes to Snowolfin."

Snowolfin: (really pumped up)

Sarah: "Now there's a problem."

Crystal: (End Phase)

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here I go. I'll play the final fire energy." (commands Torkoal) "Torkoal! Flamethrower, one more time!"

...Nothing happened.

Torkoal: (frozen)

Jack: (confuse) "Torkoal?"

Crystal: "I forgot my Snowolfin's ability. When he is summoned, he makes the opponent's pok'emon feared. So that means you lost a turn."

Joey: (surprised) "Wow! I think I had one before. That one was friends with me."

Jack: "Bliemmy. Snowolfin is a real wolf. That can be a problem."

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Now, I'll play the final energy, Water Energy." (commands Snowolfin) "Snowolfin, Crunch Time!"

Snowolfin: (bites Torkoal, like a chew toy) "Grrr! GRR!"

Torkoal: (panics) "Koal! Koal! Tor-Koal!"

Snowolfin: (spits him out) "Ptewy!"

Torkoal: (lost 3 points, KOed)

Judge: "Torkoal is unable to battle, Snowolfin wins."

Now this is a bad sign. Both players have only one pok'emon left. Snowolfin may continue the battle, but Jack has only one pok'emon left. There is a be problem. If Jack looses the last pok'emon, he won't earn the final badge. This is one real problem, and Jack needs a miracle.

Jack: (returns Torkoal back to the pok'e ball) "Return Torkoal. I'm very proud of you." (pulls out the final card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon, Arcanine to the field!"

Arcanine: (summoned out of the pok'e ball) "ARROW! ARGH!"

The fire dog appeares again. This is the final battle. Snowolfin is both water and ice. Arcanine will have a problem.

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Here I go. I reveal my first face-down card. 'Miracle Fire!' When all of the fire have been sent to the discard pile, then all the fire energys are going to Arcanine." (plays another fire energy) "Next, another Fire energy, and end my turn."

That's where someone appeares at the stands. It's Mina, the same girl that wanted to see her long lost cousion.

Mina: (appeared) "I have heard, that there is a gym battle. And I don't want to miss it." (notice them) "Hey! Erika!"

Everyone: (looks at Mina)

Erika: "Mina!"

Erika and Mina: (hugged each other)

Trey: "Okay."

Yo-Yo Man: "Who is she?"

Erika: (intruduces Mina) "Everyone, this is Mina."

Jack, Arcanine, Snowolfin, and Crystal: (got distracted, and looks at Mina)

Crystal: "Daughter, Where were you?"

Hang on! Daughter? That means they are family.

Mina: (spotted her mother) "Sorry. I was late." (spotted Jack) "? No way." (talks to Erika) "Hey Erika, who's the cute person?"

What! I thought-What? That is wrong.

Erika: "Who?"

Mina: (blushed) "Well."

Jack: (confuse) "Erika, who is the person?" (blushed)

Erika: (looks at Jack and Mina, then thought of something) (_"My oh my. I can't believe they get to meet each other, but not really. Do they really think they have a crush on each other? I don't think so."_) (talks to Jack and Mina) "Listen you two. You two are both, 'Cousions!'"

Jack and Mina: (shocked) "!"

There we go."

Jack: "You mean, this is?"

Crystal: (has an idea) "Well, we can take a break." (looks at Judge) "Judge?"

Judge: "For now, we take a very short break. The battle will continue later. For now, it will be the gymleader's turn later." (leaves)

That was really scary for Jack to battle against the gymleader. Who ever knew that Crystal is an Aunt. Erika and Jack really have a mother, the sister of Crystal. Everyone needs to have a talk on Jack's long lost cousion. And a happy reunion with Jack, Erika, Joey, and Mina as cousions.

Mina: (hugs Jack, closed her eyes happy) "Oh! Happy Days! It has been a very long time, cousion!"

Jack: (looks a little happy on Mina) "Well, thank you."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "I guess you never met your cousion for a very long time."

Erika: "You didn't know? They have never met each other for twelve years."

Jena: "Hold on, Twelve years?"

Todd: "That must be very long. How old is she?"

Mina: "I'm twelve. Just like Jack's age."

Erika: "See."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Mina) "Sorry, we have never met each other. I'm Yo-Yo Man, and this is my daughter, Jena."

Jena: "Hi."

Joey: "I'm Joey, and his is my girlfriend, Raye."

Raye: "Hello."

Mina: "Please to meet you all."

Vincent: (looks at Mina, decide to flirt, take her hands) "Well, you may not be Jack's true love, but a cousion. I'm Vincent Valentine, would you care to go out with me?"

Mina: (looks at Vincent, a little red) "Uh..I can't."

Vincent: (crushed) "!"

Amy: (takes Vincent away) "Sorry Vincent. Guess you'll never learn."

Tamer: "I'm Tamer, ya? I have two with me. This is Trey, and this is my daughter, Sarah."

Trey: "Don't tick me off."

Sarah: "Wuss up?"

Mina: (responded) "Greetins, and nothing much."

Amy: "Sorry about Vincent. I'm Amy May Rose. I'm also the princess of my hometown."

Mina: (bows to Amy) "Hello, Princess Amy."

Inyasha: (doesn't want to get in) "I'm not in the mood."

I have forgotted that Kagome was in it too.

Kagome: (looks at Inyasha, a little mad) "Inyasha!" (looks at Mina nice) "Sorry, this is Inyasha, and I'm Kagome."

Todd: "Todd Johnson, the Hero Clan."

Ben: "Bentar is the name."

Jeannie: "Jeannie."

Mina: "Greetings to all of you."

Everyone: "Nice to meet you!"

Jack: "So, I guess it has been a very long time cousion. So that me, Erika, and Joey your cousions."

Mina: (looks at Joey) "So, you're Joey from the Orre region? Cool."

Joey: (nerves) "Well, it not's that bad."

Mina: (looks at Jena) "And you're Jena from the Crystal. It may be the world of darkness, but not really that bad."

Jena: "Thank you."

That's where the Judge appeares.

Judge: "Attention everyone."

Everyone: (looks at Judge)

Judge: "There has been an anouncement, that today the challanger will continue the match against the gymleader. The battle continues with the gymleader's turn. Challanger, report to your spot is with Arcanine. This is a showdown between Arcanine and Snowolfin. Good luck." (leaves)

(Back to the battle arena)

Judge: (on his spot) "Everyone ready. This is going to be a big fight. Both will ready to continue the battle."

Jack and Crystal: (in there spots)

Judge: "Let the battle Resume!"

Crystal: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "Let's go! I'll play one final water energy." (plays another water energy)

Snowolfin: (pumped up powerful, reached it's limit)

Sarah: "Of course, everyone pok'emon has a limit of energys. Their limit is up to six energys. There are rules about that."

Crystal: (commands Snowolfin) "Snowolfin, Freezing Water!"

Snowolfin: (opens his mouth, then release a lot of water, that is very cold)

Arcanine: (taken massive damage, lost 9 points) "ARRRRRRROW!" (HP: 1/10)

Yikes! Snowolfin's mighy attack move. It makes the opponent lose 3/4 of damage. It make Arcanine lost alot. However, Snowolfin cannot continue the turn.

Crystal: "My turn ends."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase) "I'll play another fire energy too." (plays the final fire energy)

Arcanine: (pumped up powerful. Reached its limit)

Jack: (commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Fire Blast!"

Arcanine: (opens his mouth, aims, then fires)

This one is really an intense heat.

Snowolfin: (taken damage)

Yo-Yo Man: "Since Snowolfin already used Freezing Water, it cannot continue untill one turn is past. And Arcanine cannot use the same attack twice. Jack has only one chance left. What will he do?"

Erika: (calls Jack) "Big Brother!"

Mina: "Jack! You Can Do It!"

Trey: "Show that wolf no mercy!"

Jack: (_"Okay, this is my big chance. I only have one shot of this. If I don't win this duel, there goes my promise. Everyone, help me! This is my big chance!"_) (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase) "This is it! The Last Move I'll Make!" (reveals final face-down card) "I reveal, 'OVERHEAT!' Since I have a fire type, I get to make Arcanine finish the duel. If only works if I had enough Energys, and I happen to have six. So that means I can spend all at ounce." (commands) "Arcanine! Unleash your attack and finish the duel! OVERHEAT NOW!"

Arcanine: (opens his mouth, then released a massive fire beam)

Here it comes, the final attack.

Snowolfin: (cover his eyes, then burned by the attack. HP: 0/10, KOed)

Judge: "Snowolfin is unable to battle. The third round goes to Arcanine. The winner of the duel, is Jack Davis from Clock Town!"

Everyone: (cheers)

Jack: (happy) "Alright!"

Arcanine: (cheers, goes to Jack)

Jack: (pets Arcanine) "You are amazing! The Miracle has arrived to you Arcanine."

Arcanine: (licks Jack on the face)

Jack: (licked) "Huh? Hey! Cut it out! Stop it Arcanine! That tickles!"

Crystal: (returns Snowolfin) "Return Snowolfin, you were great."

Snowolfin: (returned to the pok'eball)

Crystal: (_"You know, he's not a bad boy after all. He's a hero that can save the world from evil."_)

(Outside the gym)

Whew! Now that's over with, we continue our heroes outside of the gym. That means that the battle is over, and Jack won the match. Their is still enough time to go the Macalania Temple. But I do believe that Jack needs something before he heads there. Like the badge.

Crystal: "Jack Davis, congraulations for defeating the sixth Gymleader. For now, your jouneys continue straight to Macalania Temple. But you were mistaken that Mina was your true love, was actully your cousion. So you all take good care of your jouneys, and watch out for fiends."

Mina: "Jack Davis, I present you, your sixth badge. The 'Speed Badge' is all yours Jack."

Jack: (looks at Mina) "Thank you." (feels guilty) "Sorry for making your mom lost."

Mina: (looks on the bright side) "It's okay, all the gymleaders always act like this. It really shows that they are aprriciated."

Jack: (takes the badge)

Mina: "Just take the badge, and you feel better."

Jack: "Thank you." (turns away, starts doing his Got Badge Pose) "Ho-Ho! I-"

Wham!

Everyone: (surprised)

Jack: (pound in the back, almost dropped his badge)

Mewtwo: (did it again, was the one that pound Jack in the back to hard) "Again, Jack? When will you ever learn?"

Jack: (turn towards Mewtwo) "Why do you always do that?"

Raichu: (looks at Mewtwo) "Yeah, why?"

Mewtwo: "Jack, you're not ready to do that. One, it's embarresing to do that infront of the people."

Everyone: (looks surprise at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "And second, don't do that again, until I'll tell you to. Now put that badge away."

Jack: (puts it away)

Mina: (a little blushes) "Um, Jack."

Jack: (looks at Mina, confuse) "?"

Mina: "I'm sorry Jack. I thought you were a cute person for a true love. But that was embarresed."

Jack: "Well, thanks."

Mina: "And, you didn't tell me you had a talking Raichu."

Raichu: (nerves) "Well, uh, he he. I was born this way."

Jack: "And what do you want, Mina?"

Mina: "I know this is embarresed, but can I do anyway?"

Jack: (looks at everyone)

Everyone: (watches)

Jack: (looks at Mina) "Like what?"

Mina: "Well, this." (kisses Jack on the check)

Smack.

Everyone: (surprised) "!"

Jack: (red) "!"

Mina: (red) "That. I guess I had a crush on you in the first place."

Jack: "..."

I guess Mina and Jack could of been a cute couple together in the first place. If Erika hadn't said it, then they would of been a cute couple together. It got everyone's attention.

Jack: "Um, thanks. I'll be.." (takes a step back, then run away)

Whoosh! There goes Jack.

I guess Jack shouldn't stop being a girl magnet. Jack and the rest head to Macalaina Temple. This is a perfect chance to contiue their trail to Machalania Temple. Althought it did get Jack red when he got kissed by his own cousion. This is really weird. How weird is that?

Jack: (running, panting) (pant, pant, pant,) "I swear," (pant, pant, pant,) "I will," (pant, pant, pant,) "never be kissed," (pant, pant, pant,) (by another girl," (pant, pant, pant) "again."

Raichu: (running) "This is one weird adventure in the Danto Region."

Jack: "We must keep running. I have heard, that running makes you feel better."

Raichu: "Oh yeah. But would Mina kiss you?"

Jack: "Well, I have never met her for twelve years, so that must of mean that she wanted to do that."

Raichu: "Jack, how long we've been running? It feels like we're going to Cabin VI."

Jack: (spotted the door) "Because we need to do something first."

Raichu: "Like what?"

Jack: (opens the door)

Jack and Raichu: (enters)

Jack: (closed the door)

Jack and Raichu: (runs to their room)

Jack: "Their is one thing left. I will need something before we head to Macalania Temple."

Jack: (opens the door)

Jack and Raichu: (enters the room)

Jack: (closed the door)

Jack: (goes to his cabnet, pulls out something)

Raichu: (sitting on the bed, looking at Jack) "Like what?"

Jack: "I will need, this." (pulls out his sword and shield) "My weapons, against Seymour."

Raichu: "Are you sure? Because this will not be easy."

Jack: (equipped his Empire Sword and Shield) "I do not care, because he is bad news the whole time, and he has been evil the whole time. We need to fight him."

Raichu: "Well Jack," (doesn't like this) "I am not going to lie, but it ain't pretty."

Jack: "So, it is bad?"

Raichu: "Yeah."

Jack: (about to leave) "Come on Raichu." (opens the door)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "Let's go."

Raichu: "But do you know what's weird."

(Outside Cabin VI)

Jack: "What?" (leaving the place)

Raichu: "Do you know why she kissed you?"

Jake: "Maybe she has a thing for me, or she is in love with me. I cannot accept her true love."

Raichu: (looks charming at Jack) "Are you sure, Jack? Because you love her. You love your own cousion."

Jack: (looks at Jack) "You are mad!"

Raichu: "It's ture, did you forget that you acted like that when you asked Erika who she is? You must be inlove with her."

Jack: "Thanks Raichu."

Raichu: "Ehh, you're welcome. But as long as you don't say something to Grace, then you're about to get her mad."

Jack: "That is correct, she is a mad girl that always likes me. I do not get why she is like Mina?"

Raichu: "Maybe because she is like Mina, and Grace always wanted to be with you."

Jack: "So we will head to Macalania Temple."

Raichu: "Off we go!"

Jack: (heading to Macalania Temple)

And so, our heroes continue to Macalania Temple. Our heroes still need to get past the fiends. This will not be easy. The place to heading to Macalania Temple is getting a ride going straight to Macalania Temple. They say that there is an Aeon over there. Don't miss the next episode on Episode 83.

Notes:

-Jack finaly won his sixth badge.

-They continue to Macalania Temple.

-I can't belive I have to say this, but Jack got kissed by his cousion, Mina.

-Mina really likes Jack alot.


	86. Chapter 83

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 83

Continuing on, our heroes continue heading straight to Macalania Temple. Returning from Mountain Roman and earing the sixth badge, they continue through the Macalania Lake. Only the Crystal and the Orre must go up ahead without the Danto. The path will take long, and up ahead is Tromell.

Tromell: (spotted everyone) "Hello Everyone. It is nice to see you."

The girls, Erika, Sarah, and Amy appeared, plus Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Furret, and two heroes Jack and Raichu.

Amy: "Hi again."

Erika: "We meet again Tromell."

Tamer: "What do you want this time?"

Trey: "Perhaps Jack."

Vincent: "And Raichu."

Sarah: "Now they're trippin hard."

Yo-Yo Man: "Not infront of Tromell."

Jack: "I guess someone needs me."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "Well, let's go."

Tromell: "Mr. Davis, please, right this way."

Jack and Raichu: (bows to Tromell)

Tromell: (leads)

Jack: (follows)

Raichu: (hang on)

Jack: "Do you think I will miss the others?"

Erika: (whistle)

Jack: (stops, looks at Erika)

Raichu: (looks at Erika)

Erika: (waving)

Jack and Raichu: (waving back)

Tromell: (spotted something appearing) "Oh dear."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Tromell, confuse)

Jack: "What is wrong?"

Tromell: "We have company."

There is something appearing. A Big Machina, plus lots of Al Bhed. This is a bad thing.

Al Bhed: (speaking Al Bhed) "_Aedran oui ryht ujan dra cissuhan, un amca. Fa fimm namayca dra buianvim 'Sylrehy!'"_

Jack: "Oh no."

Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Furret, Amy, Erika, and Amy: (rushed in the action)

Jack and Raichu: (wanted to get into the action)

Tromell: (worried about Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu! No! Don't be a hero!"

Everyone: (pulled their weapons out, ready to fight)

Jack: "What are they saying?"

Amy: (translate) "They said, 'either we hand over the summoner, or they will release the powerful monster.'"

Jack, Raichu, Sarah: (surprised) "!"

Jack: "You can understand what they are saying?"

Amy: "Sure, why not?"

Tamer: "Ah! I can't believe we have an Al Bhed girl. I can't belive this is happening."

Trey: "You can say that again."

Vincent: "Hey! Shut up and let's fight that Machina."

Yo-Yo Man: "You sure? That thing is to powerful."

Jack: "Any idea?"

Raichu: "Wait, it is a Machina, right? So we have Sarah!"

Jack's team VS Crawler

That Machina is to poweful, and has that weird thing that flys. Do you think it has something, like antimagic? Because that can block magic attacks, and summoning attacks. Everyone must be carful, and find a way to destory that thing. They need electricity. It won't be easy to destory this Machina. Now who starts?

Sarah, Magniton, Tamer, Typlosion, Trey, and Charmeleon starts.

Tamer: (starts, aims at that thing, then throws) "Ya!"

Wham!

Negator: (that flying thing, damaged)

Typlosion: (Aims at that big Machina, tries to blow fire)

Nothing happened.

Tamer: "What happened?"

Trey: "That thing can block Magic Attacks."

Sarah and Magniton: (switch places with Jack and Torkoal)

Jack and Torkoal: (appeares)

Jack: "Let's go!" (charges towards Crawler, attacks) "YA!"

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Jack: (damaged) "Ow!"

Torkoal: (charges towards that thing, in Shadow Rush) "Torrr-KOAL!"

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Torkoal: (damaged) "Koal!

Trey: (charges towards Crawler, then strikes) "Hu!"

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Trey: (less damaged) "Egh!"

Charmeleon: (Scratchs the Machina) "Meleon!"

Crawler: (less damaged, then counters)

Charmeleon: (damaged) "Meleon!"

Crawler: (can't use Magic, but uses Gatling Gun)

Jack, Torkoal, Tamer, Typlosion, Trey, & Charmeleon: (taken less damage)

Jack: "Eh!"

Torkoal: "Tor!"

Tamer: "Ow!"

Typlosion: "Ty!"

Trey: "Egh!"

Charmeleon: "Meleon!"

Jack: (starts, then attacks) "Ha!"

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Jack: (damaged, speaks Mario) "Ow!"

Torkoal: (in Hyper Mode)

Tamer: (aims at the Negator again, then fires) "Ya!"

Negator: (taken damage)

Typlosion: (aims at Crawler, then attacks with Tackle)

Crawler: (damage, then counters)

Typlosion: (damaged) "Ty!"

Trey: (charges towards Crawler, then attacks) "Hu!"

Crawler: (taken lots of damage, then counters)

Trey: (damage) "Egh!"

Charmeleon: (attacks with Scratch) "Meleon!"

Crawler: (damaged, the counters)

Charmeleon: "Char!"

Trey: "Charmeleon, you'll be okay?"

Charmeleon: (nodd) "Meleon!"

Jack: (attacks Crawler) "Reeya!"

Crawler: (taken critical damaged, then counters)

Jack: "Egh!" (weak, panting)

Torkoal: (uses Shadow Rush) "Torrrr-koal!"

Crawler: (taken massive damage, then counters)

Torkoal: (taken less damage) "Koal!"

Tamer: "Jack, you okay, ya?"

Jack: "I am fine, but a bit of a scratch."

Tamer: (aims at the Negator, then gives it the final blow) "It's over!"

POW!

Negator: (damage, taken down)

Tamer: (calls Sarah) "Sarah! Cast Your Magic Now!"

Typlosion: (uses Flamethrower on Crawler) "Ty-plosion!"

Oh yeah! Burn, baby, Burn!

Crawler: (taken damage, cannot counter attack)

Trey and Charmeleon: (switch places with Sarah and Magniton)

Sarah and Magniton: (appeares in postion)

Sarah: "You called?" (casts a Thunder Spell) "Need a little Jolt!"

Crawler: (taken massive damage)

Magniton: (uses Thunderbolt on Crawler) "Magni-ton!"

Crawler: (taken massive damage, about to use the Mana Beam)

Mana Beam in 3 turns. What does that mean?"

Tamer: (confuse) "Hmm, what's it doing?"

Sarah: "I got a bad, feeling about this."

Jack and Torkoal: (switch places with Erika and Jumpluff)

Erika and Jumpluff: (appeares)

Erika: "Here I go!" (uses Pray) "Help us, please."

Everyone in the team is healed by Pray.

Jumpluff: (uses Helping Hand)

Jumpluff's Helping Hand gives Typlosion and Magniton a hand.

Tamer and Typlosion: (switch places with Amy and Jolteon)

Amy and Jolteon: (appeares)

Amy: "Ready?" (uses her Thunder Arrow, aims, then fires)

Crawler: (taken massive damage)

Jolteon: (uses Thunderbolt on Crawler) "Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!"

Crawler: (taken massive damage)

Sarah: (casts a spell, Thunder)

Crawler: (taken massive damage)

Magniton: (uses Thunderbolt twice)

Crawler: (taken massive damage)

Mana Beam in 2 turns.

Erika and Jumpluff: (switch places with Vincent and Crobat)

Vincent and Crobat: (appeares) "I'll never lose to you, you Machina Freak." (attacks with his claws) "Ha! Here We Go! You're in the way, Pale!"

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Vincent: "Owww!"

Crobat: (attacks with Dive Strike)

Crawler: (damaged, then counters)

Crobat: (damaged)

Amy and Jolteon: (swtich places with Yo-Yo Man and Swellow)

Yo-Yo Man: "You called?" (uses his Justu) "Time for a 'Coup De Grâce'." (his hand is static, then strikes the Crawler)

Cralwer: (damaged alot, destroyed)

Everyone: (earns 6930 EXP, 4620 AP. Everyone levels up)

I'm glad that's over with. For now, that Machina is gone for good. Everyone is safe from that Crawler, but the rest of the Al Bhed ran away. And this is confusing. Did Amy actully spoke Al Bhed and understood what they say? Only one way to find out, and we continue with Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Vincent, and Furret.

Jack: (confuse) "That was," (excited) "Amazing! I cannot believe that I defeated a Machina!"

Sarah: (looks at Jack) "You sure love to do that. What gave you that idea?"

Raichu: "Maybe because at Jack's and Erika's hometown, there was no Machina. It's perfect."

Vincent: "Well, our scientists sometimes use Machina, but only for research."

Furret: "And Sarah can create inventions. She's a Machina Expert."

Sarah: "But you know, those Machina are legal."

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret: (confuse on Sarah) "Leagel?"

Sarah: "Those are illeagel Machina, only for the War. They say that they are the only ones that can win the war."

Jack: "War?"

Sarah: "You are clueless. They say that Machina is made for the War. That is illeagel."

Everyone: (looks at Tamer and Amy)

But things didn't go well, when Amy understood Al Bhed, it got Tamer mad, and have a word with her.

Tamer: (looks at Amy, crossed his arms) "So, you can speak Al Bhed."

Amy: (looks at Tamer, doesn't care) "So?"

Tamer: (forces Amy) "You should be 'Ashame!' Joining the team. What were you thinking? If Jack hadn't told you that you are an Al Bhed person, they we would of kept going. But an Al Bhed as an Al Bhed. For now, you are banish for being a Guardian. Some Guardian you turn out to be."

Everyone: (surprise)

Jack: "Hold on, Tamer!"

Sarah: "Yeah, dad! She's a good girl, she won't do something wrong."

Tamer: (thinks, then decide) "Fine, she may continue, still as a guardian. But if you betray us, then you'll never find the Danto Paradise."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at the weird Machina that may fit two people, and able to get past through the snow) "I don't want to intrupt, but does anyone know how to drive this?"

Everyone: (looks at the weird Machina)

It looks like a 'Snow Motor', might be handy to get past through the Fiends.

Yo-Yo Man: "Does anyone know how do you work these things?"

Vincent, Furret, and Trey: (gets on the Snow Motor, starts the thing)

Jack: "Better then Vincent knows how. They might be a clue to get to Macalania Temple."

Vincent, Furret, and Trey: (take off)

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (gets on the second Snow Motor)

Jack: "Then this should be fun!"

Amy and Sarah: (gets on the third Snow Motor)

Sarah: "Let's see what we can do with this Machina, baby!"

Tamer and Yo-Yo Man: (on the fourth Motor)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's start this thing."

Everyone: (takes off)

(With Jack, Raichu, and Erika)

Erika: (hangs on to Jack) "Um, Jack?"

Jack: (confuse on Erika) "What is it?"

Erika: "Did you notice something, that Amy and Tamer hated each other? Tamer hates Machina, and Amy can speak Al Bhed."

Jack: "I might know, that the Al Bhed use Machina for the war. Sarah told me this, but her father really hated Machina badly."

Erika: "So, do you think, they need to get along?"

Jack: "I do not know, Erika. I have no answer."

Raichu: (looks at Erika, on Jack's right shouder) "Well, I do not know either."

Erika: "Let's just hope the rest of the group. Jena's team and Joey's team must be ahead of us."

Jack: "Then," (starts it's engine) "Let's Go!" (accelerate)

Raichu and Erika: (hangs on) "JACK!"

The Machina that Jack, Raichu, and Erika are one went really fast.

(Reached to the entrence of the Macalania Temple)

Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie: (spotted Jack and the co.)

Todd: "Well, took you long enough."

Ben: "What kept you?"

Jena: (happy) "Did you get eaten by bears?"

Jack: "Perhaps Tamer should be mad," (stops the Snow Motor, gets off)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "that you might be an Al Bhed person."

Jeannie: "Smart move, kido."

Jack: (looks mad at Jeannie)

Tamer: "Look," (stops the Snow Motor) "we just have trouble with an Al Bhed person, ya? Stop calling him that."

Trey: (gets off the Snow Motor) "Or, I can take it from here." (cracks his knuckles)

Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, Sarah, Erika, and Furret: (off the Snow Motor)

Jack: (enters the Macalania Temple) "Come on Laddiess and Lasies, we need to hurry." (opens the door)

Everyone: (enters)

(Reached to the trail to Macalania Temple)

It seems that the Macalania Temple is up ahead. The trail leads to the Macalania Temple, all the way on their right. Remember this, don't look down, our you'll fall off the platform. This will sometimes be easy to get to Macalania Temple. Up ahead is Zatch, Inyasha, Marion, and Kagome. But at the Macalania Temple is Raye and Joey.

Everyone: (follows the trail to Macalania Temple)

Jack: (spotted something shiny on the snow, picked it up, still walking)

It looks like a orb, that doesn't belong to the Pok'emon Orb. This one looks diffrent.

Jack: (kept it in his pocket)

They finaly reached to the Macalania Temple. It's just the door.

Jack: (opens the double doors)

Everyone: (Jena's team, Joey's team, and Jack's team enters)

(Inside Macalania Temple)

Jena: "That was scary."

Ben: "It's okay, kid." (keeping her company)

Joey: (wonders) "So, this is Macalania Temple. It's covered with snow."

Trey: "Well, this is the place."

Three bands that look like part human, such has the male bird, the female fox, and the male frog are playing music for the summoner. The bird is playing with his harp, the fox with a horn music, and the frog with drums. Their are playing, because they have announced that the summoner has four aeons and will get the next one.

Tamer: (confuse) "I don't get it, why would they play us a song?"

Erika: "Maybe, it is a celibration that the summoner will get the next aeon."

Jack: "Okay, that would mean that the next aeon around, is a 'Sheep'."

Vincent: "Lucky guess." (looks at Jena, red) "?"

Amy: "Oh boy, here we go again."

Sarah: (confuse on Vincent) "What?"

Vincent: (takes Jena's hand, and starts flirting) "Excuse me."

Jena: (feels Vincent) "Huh?"

Vincent: "I am Vincent Valentine. The Guardian of the summoner name Jack. Don't fear me, because I can cook anything for you, and you name it. So, what do you say?"

Jeannie: (whispers to Ben) "Who is he?"

Ben: (whispers to Jeannie) "Must be the new guy."

Todd: "Excuse me, but who can you say that you can take Jena away. She likes Jack, more then you."

Vincent: (ignores Todd) "Sorry, but I am not talking to you."

Amy: (pulls Vincent in the air) "Come on."

Vincent: (feels it) "?" (draged away by Amy) "Hey! Not the ear! Not the ear!"

Jena: "Oh well." (looks at Jack)

She didn't realize, that Jack is gone.

Jena: "Jack?"

Joey: (near Jack)

Jack: (walking up stairs) "Joey, I need you to do me a favor."

Joey: (confuse) "A favor?"

Jack: (stops near the door) "You see, I need you to give this to my sister." (pulls out the sphere, gives it to Joey)

Joey: (takes the sphere) "Okay. But, will you be okay?"

Jack: "Of course, I will. You and your team must wait out here. I'll take it from here."

Joey: "Good luck, Jack."

Jack: (gives a pray to Joey, opens the door)

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (enters, closed the door)

Joey: (watches Jack and Raichu leave, then comes back down with the group)

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Joey) "Let me guess, you must give the sphere to Erika, right?"

Joey: "Yeah, it was a favor."

Erika: (infront of Joey, worried) "Will my big brother be okay?"

Joey: "Of course. He's a tough fighter, like me." (_"Not really. He sure needs more battles."_) (gives Erika the sphere) "And he want me to give you this."

Erika: (takes the sphere) "Thank you."

Raye: (near Joey) "You know, now that were alone, we can be together."

Joey: (blushes) "Well, he he."

Yo-Yo Man: (follows Erika)

Something about that Sphere, that Jack didn't tell us. What was it?

Trey: (checks the sphere) "With this, I can save ourselves without being killed." (goes with Yo-Yo Man)

Vincent: (follows Trey) "Hey, Trey. What's up?"

Trey: "Something about the sphere, and I want to find out now."

Furret: (on Vincent's left shoulder, looks at Trey) "But, it wouldn't be a secret."

Trey: "Don't worry, I got this in the bag. Besides, I promise Joey that I arm wrestle him to see who's stronger."

Amy, Tamer, and Sarah: (follows Trey, Vincent, and Furret)

Amy: "Anyidea what they're saying?"

Tamer: "Probley that has to do with the sphere."

Sarah: "You mean the one Jack has?"

Tamer: "Yes."

(Inside the resting room)

Erika: (playing the sphere, then looks at the group) "Hey everyone. You're not going to believe this."

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it!"

Erika: "You do not understand. Look." (plays it again)

(Showing the recording scene of Seymour's father)

Hold on, that looks like, like...

Amy: "Is that?"

Vincent: "Hold on, that's Nickless!"

Yo-Yo Man: "How did he appeared as a recording?"

Tamer: "Hold on, do you think that's-"

Trey: "I do belive, that's Seymour's 'Father'."

He looks like the one from Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth.

Sarah: "Now that's trippin hard!"

Tamer: "Sarah!"

Sarah: "Sorry, my bad."

Erika: "Check this out." (pressed the record button)

Nickless: "Greetins my son, finaly, I have the chance to prove that I'll get my revenge on the one that has destory the homes of all, 'Akoo'. My plan is that I have the chance to take over Akoo's body, and be Sin myself. Akoo is Sin, because he's our punishment. But for now son, my revenge has failed, because of the one name 'Ash Ketchum' and 'Lionel Davis'. Plus, I had a plan, that I played inicent, just to get rid of Kyle and Gala ounce and for all."

Amy: "Hold, who's Kyle and Gala?"

Nickless: (continues) "For now son, remember this, who ever said that Eggman killed Kyle and Gala, the two Aunties. I killed them, that's right. I did it, I framed Eggman, so that way I can escape. And that stupid adult person that is really a Crusader got killed by Akoo, Akoo's form possesed me to be with him, and killed him because his son wanted to live. So now, those tourest people and the crusader got what they deserve. Son, don't let anyone see this, but I'll return, you must become the next Sin. You must become the next Akoo."

The recording stopped.

Everyone: (surprised)

I can't believe it, it was Nickless that is Akoo. I can't believe that Seymour's father, is Nickless. I thought he was on the good side, but turned evil. This cannot be happening! Jena and her team was with Jack's team. But it got her heartbroken, believing it was Nickless that killed Jena's parents, not Eggman. He framed him for no reason.

Yo-Yo Man: "What a shock."

Jena: (crying) "Why! Why Nickless!"

Amy: "He's evil, that's why."

Sarah: "Hold on, if Seymour is in the faith's room, then-"

Erika: (shocked) "Jack!"

Tamer: "That's not a good sign. He killed my father!"

Vincent: "We must stop Seymour! Right now!"

Trey: "How can we? Peter might take Jack and Raichu out. We need a plan."

Todd: "Why that Peter, he makes me mad, just like that Jack kid."

Erika: (rushes, pushes Todd out of the way) "JACK! RAICHU!"

Todd: (bumped by Erika, on the floor) "Hey!"

Everyone: (watches Erika leave)

Ben: "What a shock."

Todd: "She bumped me."

Yo-Yo Man: "But you deserve it. Jack can't survive this one. We need to help him, and fast!" (follows Erika)

Everyone: (follows Yo-Yo Man and Erika)

(At the Entrence)

Time to go save Jack and Raichu, and hurry! The man in charge will let them throgh eash. The Cloyster of Trails may look easy to get through, but getting back won't. They head up stairs, told the guy that they need to get through the trial. The man accept it, and they them through. There by, they past through the Cloyster of Trials and end up to the snow path.

Tamer: "I can't believe it! It was Nickless that killed by father."

Trey: "Don't worry, will get our revenge."

Joey: (appeared) "What's going on?"

Trey: (looks at Joey) "Looks like we've have to cancel our arm wrestling thing. It's an emrgency."

(Enters the room with a big circle)

Up ahead is Seymour and his two Guado Guardians, but no sign of Jack and Raichu. They have entered the room of the unknown.

Trey: (walks up to Seymour) "Alright, come clean. Where's Jack and Raichu? Tell the truth!"

Seymour: (doesn't mind) "Patience. Jack and Raichu are praying at the faith's room. It won't take him long, not this long."

Erika: (pulls her staff out) "Enough!" (yells at Seymour) "What have you done with them!"

Seymour: "My oh my. Aren't we having troubles."

Seymour and Guado Guardians: (turn towards the group)

Seymour: "It would seem, that the Danto, the Orre, and the Crystal are getting along perfectly. But not for long. I've heard, that you weren't allowed to touch my sphere, that my father gave to me. But since you know the truth, it's time that you all die here."

Joey: (looks at Raye) "Raye?"

Raye: "Go ahead. This one looks easy."

Seymour: (notice Joey)

Joey: (pulls out a power move, then blast it to Seymour)

It's that Kamahama Wave Joey learned.

Seymour: (doesn't care) "What a pity."

It blows up the Guado Guardians and Seymour, then brown smoke appeared.

Joey: (likes that) "Much better."

Seymour: "What a shame."

Everyone: (surprised) "!"

Joey: "Say what!"

Seymour: "What? You didn't notice? I'm immune to Mystic. I have Anti-Mystic Armor. Use your Sayian Powers all you want, but their is no way to defeat me."

Jena: (behind Ben) "Ben, help."

Ben and Todd: (ready to fight Seymour)

Ben: "You stay away from Jeannie."

Todd: "And Jena."

Seymour: "What a pity. To bad, because," (shows an eye) "I might destory you both easy."

Todd: "You don't scare me!"

Seymour: "On the contrary, I do scare you. You can't defeat a Measter."

The door right behind Seymour is Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (appeares, then confuse) "?"

Jack: "Peter! What is the meaning of this?"

Seymour: (turn his head towards Jack) "Ah, right in time. Looks like your friends wanted to end their adventure here."

Jack and Raichu: (shocked) "What!"

Jack: (rushes to his team)

Seymour: "They should know better, then to try and defeat me."

Jack: (turn towards Seymour) "Seymour, you monster. What are you up to?"

Seymour: "You see Jack, they have read my sphere, my father's sphere. They should know better, then to read my sphere."

Jack: "I was the one who read your father's sphere. I know the truth, you wanted to become the next Sin. Don't you?"

Seymour: "Yes Jack. I do." (evil eye) "It would seem, that I'll give you a choice, do you want to live, or suffer. What's going to be your choice?"

Jack: (turn towards Seymour, pulled out his Sword and Shield out) "I choose, to be with my friends! That is the truth. I have alot of courage, and what you got is power. Power cannot win against me, Seymour. I have alot of couragement with my friends around. I will not let you murder them! Because I will murder YOU!"

Seymour: "So, you want to fight against me. So be it!"

Jack: (tells Jena) "Jena, you cannot handle against Peter. Leave him to me and my friends."

Jena: "How about a pok'emon battle?"

Jack: "Do you have no brain? Peter is a Measter, and you cannot stand a chance. Ben, Todd, Jeannie, take Jena out of here and run!"

Ben: "Not until that Peter kid is dead."

Todd: "I'm staying here, kid!"

Jack: "I have told you, call me Jack." (turn towards Peter) "Are you ready Seymour! Because I have traveled with my team along time without fail, and I will not let you get away with this!"

Seymour: "Fine, bring it on."

And so, our heroes challange the great Measter to a battle for Good versus Evil. This is not an easy win. Because it's against the Measter. Will they ever defeat the Measter and save the world before it's too late? Find out next time on Episode 84. Let's just hope the good side will win, because I want them to win the battle.

Notes:

-They finaly defeated the Machina Crawler and it's Negator

-They have reached the Macalania Temple, the place of snow.

-Jack found a weird orb that doesn't belong to the Pok'emon Orbs

-The sphere represent's Peter's father, 'Nickless', and he's the one that killed Jena's parents and Tamer's father.

-This is going to be a tough battle!


	87. Chapter 84

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 84

Revenge of the Measter

This is the showdown against our heroes and the Measter. We left our heroes at Macalania Temple to get the next aeon. But the problem is that Seymour, from his father, is willing to become the next Sin. If they don't defeat Seymour in time, the world is doom. Will they have a chance against Seymour, or suffer to death. Seymour has the Anti-Mystic Armor, and it seems that Jedi Powers, Sayian Powers, and Chakora can't work against Peter.

The Heroes VS Seymour and his Guado Guardians.

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Meganium, Vincent, and Furret starts first.

Jack: (in postion, talks to Peter) "Ha! I knew you were bad news the whole time!"

Seymour: "Touching, and feeling, yes? You're just like Ash Ketchum."

Jack: (yells) "Seymour! You're just like Gary Oak!"

Jack's strengh has increased.

Erika: (talks) "Why Seymour? Why do you have to do this?"

Seymour: (respond) "Your eyes, they burn to a crisp, for revenge."

Erika's defese has increased.

Vincent: (attacks) "Let me show you my power!"

Guado Guardian #1: (defends Seymour with his body)

Slash!

Vincent: (surprised) "!" (_"He used his body like a shield to protect his Measter. That's not a good sign."_) (returns)

Guado Guardian #1: (uses Auto-Potion)

Furret: "Hey! He used his Potion just to heal himself." (charges towards Guado Guardian #1, Tackle) "Take this!"

Wham!

Guado Guardain #1: (a little damage, uses Auto-Potion)

Furret: (returns to his spot) "Oh great."

Guado Guardians: (uses Protect of themselves)

Seymour: (uses Shell)

Jack: "This does not make any sense. How do we defeat them?"

Raichu: "We need a plan. Perhaps something that can defeat them both at ounce."

Jack: (uses Cheer) "Come on Team, Let's go!"

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Meganium, Vincent, and Furret: (increased their strength and defense)

Raichu: (charges electricity) "Raiii-" (burst it on the first Guado Guadian) "CHUUUU!"

Guado Guardian #1: (electricuted, then used Auto Potion)

Raichu: "Cheater!"

Erika: (casts NulFrost) "Shield us from Icy attacks."

Everyone is now covered with NulFrost.

Meganium: (uses Leech Seed on Seymour)

Seymour is now covered with leech seed. That looses less HP.

Vincent and Furret: (switch places with Tamer and Cacturne)

Tamer: (talks to Seymour) "Why Seymour! Can't we stop this? We need to stop!"

Seymour: "..."

Tamer: (upset) "Agh! I can't believe this is happening!"

Tamer's strengh increased.

Guado Guardian #1: (uses Blizzard on Jack)

Jack: (has a barrier of NulFrost)

It became immune.

Guado Guardian #2: (uses the same attack, but on Tamer)

Tamer: (damaged) "Ow!"

Seymour: (casts Blizzara on Jack)

Jack: (damaged from Blizzara) "Ow!"

Seymour: (lost less HP because of Leech Seed)

Jack and Raichu: (switch places with Amy and Pikachu)

Amy and Pikachu: (appeared)

Amy: "Leave it to me." (goes to Guado Guardian #1, then steals a Hi-Potion)

Pikachu: (uses Theif, then stolen Guado Guardian#2's Hi-Potion)

Now both of them can't use Auto-Potion.

Erika: (castls NulShock) "Shield us from lighting attacks!"

Everyone is covered with lighting spheres.

Meganium: (attacks Guado Guardian #1 with a full Tackle)

Guado Guardian #1: (damaged)

They can't heal themselves, because Amy and Pikachu stolen their Hi-Potion.

Tamer: (attacks with his Blitz Ball on Guado Guardian #2) "Ya!"

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Cacturne: (uses Pin Missle on Guado Guardian #2)

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Guado Guardians: (can't do anything)

Seymour: (casts Thundera on Amy)

Seymour tried to use Thundera on Amy, but it became immune.

Seymour: (lost a little HP, because of Leech Seed)

Amy and Pikachu: (switch places with Vincent and Furret)

Vincent and Furret: (appeares)

Vincent: "You calleded?" (uses his Blue Magic, Aqua Breath, blows out Water on the enemies) "How about some water?"

Seymour and his Guado Guardians: (damaged, soaked)

Furret: (uses a full Tackle on Guado Guardian #1)

Guado Guardian #1: (damaged)

Erika: (casts NulTide) "Shield us from water attacks."

Everyone is covered with Water Spheres. Now everyone will be safe.

Meganium: (uses Solorbeam, charges it's power)

Tamer and Cacturne: (switch places with Trey and Blastoise)

Trey and Blastoise: (appeared)

Trey: "Finaly, some fun, and some pain." (charges towards Guado Guardian #2) "Hugh!"

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Blastoise: (release his cannons, Hydro Pump, then blast it towards Guado Guardian #2)

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Guado Guardians: (can't do anything)

Seymour: (casts Thundera on Trey)

Trey: (damaged) "Egh!"

Seymour: (but lost a little HP, because of Leech Seed)

Vincent and Furret: (switch places with Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (appeares)

Jack: "Let's go!" (attacks Seymour) "You're gannot pay for this!"

Seymour: (damaged, alot) "Ooof!"

Jack: (returns)

Sarah: "Wow! Anger Issues."

Raichu: (uses Thunder on Guado Guardian #1, charges electricity) "RAIIII-" (released it) "CHUUUUU!"

Erika: (casts NulBlaze) "Shield us from Firy attacks."

Everyone is covered with Fire Spheres.

Meganium: (released it on Guado Guardian #1) "Me-Ganium!"

Guado Gardian #1: (damaged alot)

Trey and Blastoise: (switch places with Sarah and Magniton)

Sarah and Magniton: (appeares)

Sarah: "Let me tell you something, Seymour, you're not the only one with Magic Powers." (casts a Fire Spell on Guado Guardian #2)

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Magniton: (casts Thunderbolt) "Magniton!"

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged)

Guado Guardians: (can't do anything)

Seymour: (casts Fira on Jack)

Seymour tried to cast Fira, but the Fire Sphere protected Jack from fire attacks.

Jack: (attacks Guado Guardian #1)

Guado Guardian: (damaged, killed)

Raichu: (charges towards Guado Guardain #2, uses Mega Punch) "Rai-Chu!"

Guardo Guardian #2: (damaged, killed)

Phew, I'm glad the Guado Guardians are gone. That makes 435 EXP, and 290 AP. Plus, Trey learns Magic Break. Okay, that leads to the next round. I wonder who's next on this one. I really betcha that it's Seymour. If not, then he will summon that Aeon that was before from Misty Theme Park. You remember, Terreto? That's the snake that destoryed the fiends for attacking the people at the Blitz Ball Arena.

Seymour: "Did you really think that I might be defeated, that easy? You're heavly mistaken." (summons an Aeon to the battle)

That's not a good sign.

Jack: "What the?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I got a bad feeling about this."

Joey: "What's he up to?"

Jena: "I'm hidding."

Todd: "I got you covered."

Jena: "I wish Vulcan were here. Wait, I can summon it."

Seymour: "All of you are useless to battle against Terreto! Come, by Basilisk! Show your powers that your power then they are!"

Terreto: (entrence scene, appeared)

Jack: "That is not a good sign."

Raichu: "Even a mouse can't stand a chance."

Erika and Meganium: (switch places with Yo-Yo Man and Zerox)

Yo-Yo Man and Zerox: (appeared)

Hey! Isn't that the pok'emon from Pok'emon Conclave! It's data said that it is the evolved form of Ditto. It's both Ghost and Normal. Now it has arms and leg. When ever it's in danger, it can turn invisible, so that the enemy will miss the target.

Jack: (surprise at Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man! Is that a-"

Yo-Yo Man: "No time." (attacks with his Chines Sword) "Su!"

Terreto: (damaged)

Zerox: (attacks with Mega Punch)

Terreto: (damaged)

Sarah: (figures out Terreto's weakness) "I got it! I did remembered that snakes have a weakness."

Sometimes Aeon's have a weakness. With it, you have an advantage against the aeons you battle.

Sarah: (casts Blizzard)

Terreto: (massive damage)

Magniton: (bulids up electrcity, then uses Thunderbolt) "Mag-ni-ton!" (blast it)

Terreto: (damaged, then uses Pain, on Raichu)

Raichu: (damaged alot) "AAGGGHH!" (okay)

Jack: "Sarah, did you mean that this Aeon is a reptile?"

Sarah: "Duh. Use Blizzard."

Jack: "I got a plan, watch." (summons a power Aeon out) "Everyone, move out of the way. I'll make Aeon versus Aeon."

Everyone: (moves out of the way)

Raichu: (gets out of the way)

Joey: (watches) "Hey! What's going on?"

Jena: "Ooh, are we ganna have some fun?"

Ben: "Like he would help."

Todd: "What could Jack do?"

Jena: "I'll bring Vulcan out."

Jeannie: "Yeah, and ruin Jack's battle."

Jack: (brings it out)

The scene, was that it looks like crystals, and a bell rings. Jack looks around, then founds a large sheep. This sheep is covered with ice body. So it can make ice attacks.

Jack: (surprise) "Bliemmy! A Sheep! I have no idea what your name is, but we will need your help."

Sheep: (uses a Magic attack, Blizzara, then blast it on Terreto)

Terreto: (taken massive damage)

Seymour: "You idiot! Fight Back!"

Terreto: (uses Boost)

It increased it's overdrive.

Sheep: (uses Crystal Ball, then released it towards Terreto

Terreto: (taken damage, can't move)

Sheep: (uses Shield)

Terreto: (uses pain again)

Sheep: (taken less damage, because of the Shield, then uses Blizzara again)

Terreto: (taken massive damage, can't take it)

Seymour: (mad) "What's the matter? What have you done!"

Terreto: (uses Boost)

It's overdrive is almost complete.

Sheep: (uses Blizzara again)

Terreto: (taken massive damage, refuse to continue)

Seymour: (shocked) "AGH! My Terreto! I'll make you pay for this!"

Sheep: (uses Shield)

Terreto: (releases his Overdrive)

Seymour: "Terreto! Let him have it!"

Terreto: (takes Sheep to the underground, taken the Sheep Aeon to the underworld)

Sheep: (taken to the underworld)

Jack: (surprised) "AGH! What have you done!"

Seymour: (laughs) "He he he he. Didn't you know. I have an Aeon that has a powerful Overdrive. 'Oblivion', the most powerful Overdrive the Aeon that I have can learn. And since you have a useless Aeon, it will be mine, and I'll take you down. You're friends, and your powers are useless is against me. And if you try to use Mystic on me, all of you will die here."

Sheep: (appeared out of the ceiling, landed)

Seymour: (shocked) "What? Imposible! I had it all!"

Jack: (smirks) "And remember this, when your overdrive is done, the Aeon has to wait to return back to normal. Not so powerful, huh?"

Seymour: (more mad) "What happened, Terreto? What happened?"

Jack: "Now it's my turn!"

Sheep: (uses her Overdrive)

Sarah: "Jack should know that it's a girl sheep."

Sheep: (uses Diamond Dust, blast out a crystal of ice shards towards Terreto)

Terreto: (can't stop, frozen)

Everyone: (surprise) "!"

Check it out, Terreto became a snakecicle.

Seymour: (shocked) "AGH! What have you done with my Terreto!"

Jack: (confuse) "Wow. My Aeon is that powerful? I wonder, how do we get him out?"

Sheep: (stomps the ground)

Terreto: (destroyed, overkilled)

Alright! That horrible snake is gone for good. Now all is left is Seymour. This will not be an easy fight. That would mean that they will need Erika to block the magic attacks, and let the rest finish them. The final showdown is against Seymour. We remembered that he will use a spell in order. First was ice, second, lighting, third water, and last is fire. Here it comes, and since Seymour used fire before, then it will use Blizzaga.

Seymour: (surprised) "That will be mine! I must have it!" (uses Blizzaga twice)

Sheep: (healed up)

Jack: "Thank you."

Seymour: "How about this!" (uses Thunderga twice)

Sheep: (electricuted)

Jack: (shocked) "AGH!"

Sheep: (taken down, defeated, returned)

Jack: (watches Sheep leave, broken heart)

Seymour: "This is what happens when you battled against a Measter. You're not match against me. Give up now, or you'll die here."

It really break Jack's heart. But everyone only earns 3750 EXP, and 2500 AP.

Jack: (angry, spoke in low voice) "No. I choose known of them."

Seymour: (confuse) "Hmmm?"

Jack: "You know what I choose." (turn towards Seymour, fire in his eye) "REVENGE!" (charges towards Seymour) "YOU'LL DIE HERE SEYMOUR! THIS IS TRYING TO HURT EVERYONE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!"

Seymour: (can't defend himself) "Wait! No! You'll be the trail traitor, if you kill me."

Jack: "Will see!" (attacks Seymour with an Overdrive, Slice & Dice) "THIS IS FOR LAING EVERYONE!"

Slash!

Seymour: (damaged)

Jack: (still attacking) "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Seymour: (injured baldy) "AGGHH!"

Jack: (more raged) "And this is for not helping me killing AKOO!"

SLASH!

Seymour: (killed) "AAAGGGGHHH!" _("This doesn't make any sense. I was the most powerful Measter ever. But how can a peasent defeat me? I can't believe that an Empire defeated the Measter. This isn't right.") _(on the ground, KO)

Jack: (breathing, stops) "(pant, pant, pant, pant) "And, stay down!"

And then everyone earns 3000 EXP, and 2000 AP. The ones who are earning EXP and AP is Jack's team, not Joey's team, not even Jena's team.

For now, Seymour is gone for good. Serves him right, wanting to become the new Sin. But he isn't gone, just knocked out. It seems that Tamer was upset, do to the fact that the Measter is knocked out. That's what happenes, you don't become dead, until after you're knocked out. But hey, who's complaining, and Joey is happen that Seymour got what he desserve.

Everyone: (around the knocked out Seymour)

Tamer: "Oh man, what have I done."

Sarah: "What? He got what he desserve."

Joey: "Yeah, for becoming the next Sin."

Jack: "Ounce the jury find out that it was Measter that was becoming Sin. They must execute him for good."

Jena: "How about taking his Organs?"

Todd: "We don't want to be this illeagel."

Ben: "Let's just get out of here, and quick."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I have a feeling that everytime we try to use Mystic, it will block it. Every temple, the ones Jack entered have Anti-Mystic. The reason is because we don't want to do something illeagel."

Joey: "Or can destory this place until we can create a passage."

Trey: (looks at Joey) "Easy Sayian Prince, we don't want to cause to many trouble. If we destory this place, they'll make all of us, 'Wanted'."

Joey: "You mean?"

Erika: (scared) "(gulp)" "Execute all of us instead."

Everyone: (surprise) "!"

Ben: "We need to get out of here, and fast!"

Jack: (goes to the sphere, feels it's energy) "Well, let's make like Chocobos, and run fast! We can't fly, or use our powers. This is not an easy temple, easy way to get in. Hard to get out."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Furret: (gets on Vincent's left shoulder)

Jeannie: "So, what now?"

Tamer: "We need get out of here, that's for sure."

Jack: (opens the door) "Here we go, the Cloyster of Trials."

Everyone: (enters)

(Inside the Cloyster of Trials)

This is for Jack only. The rest will be inside to where they fought Seymour, but I do know is what to do with Seymour, and have a chat with each other. And as for Jack and Raichu, they will call to ready to head out. First off, the bridge Jack and Raichu will try, has become destoryed. The only way to get to the otherside, is by making a bridge. On Jack's left, revealed a passage.

Jack: (goes down the path)

Check it out, their is the basement here. This won't be easy to get through the Cloyster of Trials. Their are three pillars that can make a bridge. Only the middle pillar has a hole sphere. They say that only three Macalania Sphere's are the key to complete succed. One is on the stacue, the second sphere is only on the second sphere placer. Their's only two sphere placers.

Jack: (pushes the stacue forward to the snow cone) "Eh."

The snow cones in the first are gone. Although, it looks like iceburgs.

Jack: (grabs the sphere, heads to the second placer, then places the sphere on the placer)

It created a path down, it's a slope.

Jack: (goes to the stacue, pushes it towards the slope)

Don't worry, it pushes itself, and heads down the slope. We follow the stacue, then it stops on the iceburg.

Jack: (walks forward, down the slope, then pushes the stacue towards the under pillar)

It attachted to the pillar, and the first piece is complete.

Jack: (walks to the sphere that created the iceburg, takes the sphere, and then puts it on the second pillar)

Another piece is complete.

Jack: (heads up, grabs the final sphere goes to the middle pillar, then puts it in the hole sphere)

Finaly, the last piece. Too easy.

Jack: (heads up, opens the door, calls them) "Everyone! We can go through now!"

Everyone: (goes through the freezing bridge)

Trey: (opens the door)

Everyone: (goes through the double door)

Trey: (closed the door)

(Inside the Lobby Room)

That's not a good sign. Everyone is looking at our heroes. The reason, they believe that they killed Seymour. The Guado Guardians aren't really happy. The people believe that we're the traitors. It would seem that it's best that we run for their lives, make like Chocobos and run.

Trey: (looks at people) "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jena: "What's going on?"

Jena: "They don't look happy."

Tamer: (calls) "Everyone! Please listen! It is the truth, that Seymour wanted to be Sin. We have the rights to defeat him before it's too late."

Jack: "I do not think they are listening."

Raichu: (on Jack's right shoulder) "So what now?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Simple. 'Run!'"

Jack: (uses his force powers to blow everyone way, to clear the path)

Jack's team: (runs through the door)

Jena's team and Joey's team: (follows Jack's team)

(Outside Macalania Temple)

Everyone: (running)

Joey and Raye: (flys)

Joey: "Any reason, why they're mad at us?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you think you can destory that Temple?"

Joey: "Sure." (turn towards it, uses his Mystic, charges) "Ka-ma-ha-ma-" (blast it) "HAAAAAA!"

A birst of blue energy has been shot, until it bounced off Macalania Temple.

Jack: "No good."

Erika: "That Temple has Anit-Mystic, we cannot destory it."

Amy: "And here comes for trouble. We left Jena behind."

Until a mysterious person carries Jena. It has Dragon Wings, and hansom.

: "Not to worry, I got her. Just keep running."

Trey: (opens the door)

Everyone: (runs through)

Joey, Raye, and the unknown person: (went through the door)

Guados: (past through the door)

Jack: (uses his Force, creates a tornado, and blows away the Guado) "Take this!" (continues running)

Guados: (blown away by Jack's force power)

They don't have Anti-Mystic.

Sarah: "That was close."

Todd: "You should see nothing, here they come again."

Trey: (stops, turn towards the Guados) "Check this out." (pulls his Axe out, spins infront of him) "Dragon Twister!"

A gust of wind traps the Guados, and then blows them away.

Guados: (caught by the tornado, then blown away)

Trey: (continues running, puts his Axe away)

Jack: "For a less run, okay. But for that attack, amazing."

Trey: "Thanks, Jack."

Ben: "Why can't these things leave us alone?"

: Maybe it's because you all did something?"

Jeannie: "Of course, Jack and the rest killed Seymour."

: "Did I hear, 'Jack!'"

Vincent: (looks at the dragon boy) "You mess with the summoner, you mess with me. I'm a Vampire."

: "I'm sorry, I'm Vulcan."

Jack: (looks at Vulcan) "Strange, I have never seen a person that can fly with dragon wings."

Jeannie: "He's a Dragon Lord."

Jack: (confuse on Jeannie) "Dragon Lord, what is that?"

Jeannie: "They're dragon people that obey their masters if a person holds their orb. He's a Shadow type."

Jack: "Okay. This is confusing."

Yo-Yo Man: (wakes up Jena with less shaking) "Wake up, Jena."

Jena: (waking up) "Huh? What I missed?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You fainted."

Trey: "Stop here. I think we've lost them."

Everyone: (stops near the ending to Machalania Lake)

Vulcan: "No one, can take away my sweet Jena."

Yo-Yo Man: (infront of Vulcan) "Don't even think about, dragon boy."

Vincent: "Stay out, Ninja Boy, Jena's mine."

Vulcan, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent: (argues)

Jack: "Are they always like that?"

Jena: "Yeah, why?"

Jack: "I have never seen these two act like that."

Erika: "Me neither."

Amy: "Well, at least we're away from the Guados for now."

Sarah: "I think they're gone."

Joey: "But now what?"

Jack: "Well, the best is to head back to your regions without being caught."

Joey: "Are you sure?"

Jack: "I am sure."

Trey: "Well, at least they can't get us now."

Vulcan: "And where's Jack?"

Vincent: "I won't tell you! You'll might kill him!"

Vulcan: "Well, I need to tell him I'm Jena's wife for the future. You got that! I was assign to be with Jena by her mother."

Yo-Yo Man: "You mean my old wife?"

Vulcan: "Yeah, but how did you know?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You was with her the whole time."

Vulcan: "Now where's that Jack kid!"

Vincent: "You want the Jack kid, here's your Jack kid." (reveals his claws at Vulcan) "How about I show you my claws?"

Vulcan: (a little scared) "I'm not afraid of those claws."

Vincent: "Did I ever told you that I'm a Vampire." (reveals his fangs)

Vulcan: (gets behind Jena) "Okay, I'm scared."

Jena: (a little nerves) "Okay."

Jack: "You must be Vulcan." (intruduce himself) "I am Jack Davis, Pok'emon Hero."

Vulcan: (confuse) "You're that Jack kid?"

Jack: (looks mad)

Raichu: "Hey! You forgot about me!"

Vulcan: "Do me a favor, and stay away from my Jena!"

Yo-Yo Man: (wacks Vulcan with two fingures)

Wham!

Vulcan: (feel lots of pain on his head) "Ow!"

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing: You stay away from my Jena!"

Vulcan: (walks away) "Okay."

Yo-Yo Man: (looks at Jena) "Now stop dating boys, okay?"

Jena: (worships her father) "Okay."

Tamer: "Okay, so what now?"

Sarah: "It seems that we need to get out of here, and fast. It seems that Zucions believe that we're the bad guys."

Erika: "Or not, Zucion was watching us the whole, and he must believe us that Akoo wanted to be the next sin. We can try and head to Red City."

Jack: "That is brillient. With Red City in our side, they can believe, anything."

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't think so."

Trey: "The problem is that they're sided with the Measters. They can't do anything."

Jack: "Then, we are introuble?"

Inyasha: (has no problem) "Hump, this is easy. I can attack them all without breaking a sweat."

Kagome: "Inyasha!"

Zatch: (on Joey) "She's got a point, why would they hate us?"

Joey's Pikachu: "Because we killed the Measter, that's why."

Jack: "Come on, everyone." (continuing the path)

Everyone: (walks to path)

(At Macalania Lake)

Jack: "We must continue the path. We need to do the following. I must get a new Badge, a new Aeon, get to Red City and explain the truth,"

Trey: (spotted something) "And watch out forthe Guado Guardians."

Everyone: (spotted two Guados) "!"

That's not good. They wanted to fight our heroes. And they're not alone. You see, Guado can control Fiends, and they talk to them. Up ahead is a monster that looks like a an Abonible Snowman. A real monster with fur, and this one is aggresive as ever. That's not a good.

Tamer: "Everyone! This one has Anti-Mystic, and the Guado Guardians too. Everyone ready?"

Jack: "Well, only the Orres and the Dantos. Not the Crystal."

Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, and Vulcan: (yells at Jack) "Hey!"

Jack's Team: (pulls out their weapon)

Tamer: "Everyone, in postion!"

Trey: "Hang on, I know that thing! This should be fun."

Jack: (confuse) "What is it?'

Trey: "That's a 'Wendigo!' The Wendigo is the toughest fiend I fought. It's a Gigas fiend, and this should be fun."

Jack: "Are you sure we must fight that thing and his two demons? Because this will not be an easy fight."

Trey: "Trust me, I had alot of experience, and this is really easy. Can you and your pok'emon handle it?"

Jack: "Watch the Pok'emon Hero, and I can take it down!"

Jack's team: (charge towards the two Guados and Wendigo)

Jack: "CHARGE!"

And so, our heroes fight their way to defeat the Wendigo and the two Guados. This will be a challange against the three monsters and eight of our heroes and their pok'emon. This will be a big challange. Will they get their chance to get battle against the Wendigo and the two Guados? Find out next time on Episode 85. I just hope something goods happens in the ending.

Notes:

-They defeated Seymour and became traitors. That's not good.

-They escape from Macalania Temple from the enemies and the people.

-They have a talk, but Jack never heard of a Dragon Lord, and has been warned to stay away from Jena, and the Dragon Lord, Vulcan, has been warned by Yo-Yo Man.

-This will be a battle against two Guados and Wendigo.


	88. Chapter 85

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 85

Going Down, Entering a Demension

Lasttime, our heroes are left to battle against the most powerful fiend that can defeat all. It is known as the Wendigo. It's the most powerful fiend, known as the Gigas form with four arms. The two guados are giong to increase his power whenever he wants, and they still have Auto-Potion. Lucky Amy and her Pikachu have the ability to use Steal and Theft to stop the Auto-Potion.

Jack's Team VS Wendigo and two Guado Guardians.

Is everyone ready? Let's see, who wants to start?

Jack, Ivysaur, Amy, Pikachu, Erika, and Beautifly: (enters)

Jack: (uses Haste on himself) "Let's go fast!"

Now Jack is faster!

Jack: (charges towards Guado Guardian #1) "HA!"

Guado Guardian #1: (taken damage, then died)

Jack: (comes back to his spot) "Oh yeah!"

Ivysaur: (uses Vine Whip on both the Wendigo and Guado Guardian #2) "Ivy!"

WHIP!

Wendigo and Guado Guardian #2: (taken less damage)

Guado Guardian #2: (uses Auto-Potion on himself)

Amy: (uses Steal on Guado Guardian #2) "Takers Keepers!"

Amy has stolen a Hi-Potion from Guado Guardian #2.

Amy: (returns)

Pikachu: (charges electricity) "Pika-" (blast it on Guado Guardian #2) "CHUUU!"

Guado Guardian #2: (electricuted)

Erika: (uses Protect on herself) "Here I go."

She is covered from physical attacks.

Beautifly: (uses Silver Wind on Guado Guardian #2) "Beau-tifly!"

Guado Guardian #2: (taken damage)

Wendigo: (looks mad, uses Berserk on himself) "ROOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Now he's mad!

Guado Guardian #2: (uses Reflect on Wendigo)

Now Wendigo is covered with Reflect.

Jack: (charges towards Wendigo) "WHY YOU!" (attacks with a melee, critical strike)

Wendigo: (damaged alot)

Ivysaur: (uses Leech Seed on Wendigo) "Ivy!"

Wendigo: (now stuck with Leech Seed)

Amy and Pikachu: (switch places with Trey and Charmeleon)

Trey and Charmeleon: (appeared)

Trey: "Having fun?" (uses Power Break) "You will hurt no one!" (charges towards Wendigo, then attacks) "HUGH!"

Wendigo: (damaged, lost it's strength)

Trey: (returns) "Hmp."

Charmeleon: (uses Flamethrower) "CHAR-" (blows fire) "MELEON!"

Wendigo: (damged)

Erika and Beautifly: (switch places with Vincent and Dugrio)

Vincent and Dugrio: (appeares)

Vincent: (flirts) "Don't worry my sweet Erika, I'll protect you."

Jack: "Sorry, she is taken."

Vincent: (upset) "Ah." (charges towards Guado Guardian #2, attacks with a melee) "You're in the way, pale!"

Guado Guardian #2: (damaged, killed)

Vincent: (returns, puts on his sunglasses) "Call me, prince."

Dugrio: (goes underground)

Wendigo: (now even mad, charges towards Jack) "RRRROOOOOAR!"

Jack: (notice Wendigo coming, surprised) "Uh-oh!"

Wendigo: (attacks Jack)

Jack: (damaged alot) "AAAGGGHHH!"

Wendigo: (returns to his spot)

Jena: (scared) "Yipes!"

Ben: "That's powerful!"

Jack: (weak)

Ivysaur: (worries on Jack) "Ivy?"

Jack: "I am okay, just a scratch."

Jack and Ivysaur: (switch places with Yo-Yo Man and Treagle)

Yo-Yo Man and Treagle: (appeares)

Yo-Yo Man: "You alright?"

Jack: "I will be okay. Just continue fighting."

Yo-Yo Man: (uses his sword, ninja moves towards Wendigo, attacks) "Shu!"

Wendigo: (damaged)

Treagle: (uses it's wings, Sonic Wings) "TREEEE!"

Wendigo: (damaged)

Vincent: (uses his Blue Magic attack, Fire Ball) "Eat this!" (blasts out fire)

Wendigo: (damaged)

Dugrio: (uses Dig, then attacks Wendigo)

WHAM!

Wendigo: (damaged more, then charges towards Trey) "ROOOOAR!"

Trey: (taken less damage) "Egh!"

Wendigo: (returns to his spot)

Trey: "That didn't hurt that much."

Yo-Yo Man: (attacks again, ninja power) "Shu!"

Wendigo: (damaged, put up it's dukes)

Yo-Yo Man: "Hang on. What did it do?"

Vincent: "Must be a trick."

Trey: "Or a trap. I have a bad feeling about this."

Treagle: (uses Razor Leaf) "Treee!"

Wendigo: (damaged, still put up it's dukes)

Trey and Charmeleon: (trade places with Sarah and Magniton)

Sarah and Magniton: (appeares)

Sarah: "I have a plan. Watch this." (casts a spell, Fira)

Wendigo: (taken damage, still ready to fight)

Magniton: (uses Thunderbolt on Wendigo) "Mag-ni-ton!"

Wendigo: (fried, still put up it's dukes)

Vincent and Dugrio: (switch places with Tamer and Cacturne)

Tamer and Cacturne: (appeared)

Tamer: (surprised) "Whoa!" (really mad, casts a spell) "Now You Made Me Mad!" (uses Stona) "YAAAGH!"

Wendigo: (taken damage) "ROOAR!"

Cacturne: (uses Pin Needle)

Wendigo: (spiked, still put up it's dukes)

Tamer: (laughs) "Agh! Stupid monster, can't do a thing."

Yo-Yo Man: (uses his Chakra, Fire Ball Jutsu) "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" (hands signs, then blows fire)

Wendigo: (immune)

Yo-Yo Man: (surprised) "Hmm! This could be bad. I'm sensing he's immune to my Jutsu. Or maybe he's immue to Mystic. That's it, he's wearing Anti-Mystic Armor.

Joey: "That's not good. Let me go!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I can't let a Sayian get hurt by an Anti-Mystic monster. It won't be easy."

Treagle: (uses Razor Leaf again) "TREEE!"

Wendigo: (taken damage, still won't quit)

Sarah: (casts a spell) "You're Fired!" (casts Fira again)

Wendigo: (damaged, burned)

Magniton: (casts Thunderbolt again) "Mag-ni-ton!"

Wendigo: (damaged from thunder)

Tamer: (madder) "Now I'm more mad!" (casts Aeroa) "YA!"

Wendigo: (taken damaged more, still putting up it's dukes)

Yo-Yo Man and Treagle: (switch places with Trey and Charmeleon)

Trey and Charmeleon: (appeares)

Trey: "Back again, I see." (charges towards Wendigo, attacks) "Take this!"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Wendigo: (damaged alot, attacks Trey) "RRRROOOOOOOOOAR!"

Trey: (taken damage) "EGH!" (returns to his spot) "Okay, now I'm mad."

Charmeleon: (charges up fire, then blows) "MELLEON!"

Wendigo: (burned)

Sarah and Magniton: (switch places with Jack and Ivysaur)

Jack and Ivysaur: (appeares)

Erika: (calls Jack) "Jack! No!"

Raichu: "Don't be a hero!"

Jack: (charges towards Wendigo) "Now I'm mad! AAAGGGHHH!" (attacks Wendigo) "To-YA!"

Wendigo: (killed, defeated, on the ground)

Everyone earns 4160 EXP and 2580 AP. Everyone levels up.

Finaly, the Wendigo is down for good. Do you think it just wanted to keep fighting for no reason, or is it being stupid. Our heroes might continue, if it's not still alive, because I have a bad feeling about this. If it can get worse, then the ice underneth will crack. But something ain't right here.

Wendigo: (won't give up, gets back up, still wanted to fight)

Jena: (shocked) "Agh! It got up!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Must be a tough fiend. This ain't normal."

Tamer: (uses Scan)

This doesn't have a weakness, but the good news, it that-

Tamer: (explains) "This one lost it's Anti-Mystic!"

Hey! I was about so say that!

Jack: "Hey Cousion! Now is your chance!"

Joey: (charges it's energy, blue) "Way Ahead of you! Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma!" (blast it) "HAAAAAAAA!"

A birst of blue light shot towards Wendigo, then explodes. That gave Joey lots of EXP. But he lost lots of energy.

Joey: (stands, breathing)

Raye: (holding Joey) "Honey!"

Jack: "Perfect!"

Wendigo: (gets back up)

Jack: "Or not."

Raichu: "What is up with this thing? How many lives that thing?"

Trey: "This is fun. I can do this all day."

I get it, when Jack's team defeated it first, it's Anti-Mystic Shattered, and now it got back up.

Sarah: "That's not good."

Erika: "Uh, everyone." (points at the crack) "Look!"

Everyone: (looks at the crack) "!"

It's coming towards our heroes, then opens underneth. I have forgetten that Joey did the Kamama Wave, really caused a crack. That's not good. It created a large hole for everyone to fall in.

Everyone: (falls in)

Jack: "AAAGGHH!"

Raichu: "RAIIII!"

Amy: "AAGGHH!"

Everyone: "AAAGGGHHH!"

Splash! Odd, they landed on water. How can they land on water?

(Inside Macalania Lake)

This is a weird place, and the water is a size of an ankle. It looks like the same image Peter showed to Jack and his team at Peter's Mansion, but looks like the ruins. This is a weird place. Even the team can't figure out what's going on. Only one way to find out, and that's continuing with our heroes.

Jack: (on the water, then stands, confuse) "Huh? What, is going on?"

: "I've never seen a place like this before."

Jack: (hears something) "?"

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Do you think that's Jena's voice?"

Jack: "I do not think so." (goes to that voice)

Jena and her friends are alright. Although, it seems that Yo-Yo Man is with Jena.

Yo-Yo Man: (found Jack, looks at him) "Jack."

Jack and Raichu: (notice Yo-Yo Man) "Yo-Yo Man!"

Yo-Yo Man: "You two survive the fall?"

Jack: "We sure did."

Yo-Yo Man: "I've hearded."

Raichu: "We have heard Jena, and where is she?"

Yo-Yo Man: (points at Jena and her friends)

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Jena and her friends)

They're fine. They're just chatting to much. Talking about their thing.

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, Raichu, I have news."

Jack and Raich: (looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you know this place? It would seem that we're underneth Macalania Lake. But it feels like we're in a city with air. And the rest must of been sepreated."

Jack: "But you know Yo-Yo Man, this seems like, the 'Danto Paradise'."

Yo-Yo Man: "Indeed. And I have a feeling that your Guider went back into his orb. For now, it seems that I can't continue with you. You have alot to learn. Do not worry, I'll return someday. It's just that I needed to be with Jena. Do you understand?"

Jack: (nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Just go look for the others."

Jack: "But who is the other person, the other woman."

Yo-Yo Man: "It seems odd, I have never met her too. Just go, don't worry about me." (goes with Jena)

Jack: (searches for the rest)

Raichu: (hangs on) "Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack: "I am sure. But something tells me that Jena has two orbs, almost compared to the orb I found. Could they be releated?"

Raichu: "I do not know."

Jack: "But let us go find the others, just to be safe."

As Jack and Raichu go search for his team, they will realize that their going to be in a big surprise soon. Jack and Raichu Joey and his team. They must to talking on how did Joey fail to get them out.

Jack: "Cousion!"

Joey: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "Jack? Raichu? You too?"

Jack: "It is a long story." (stops) "Why did you not use a way to get out?"

Joey: "My powers, they drained out my energy. But you know what's weird. My powers came back, but no way out of here."

Raichu: "But where is Pink Pikachu?"

Joey: "She's fine. She's with me."

Pink Pikachu: (appeared) "Hi!"

Raichu: "Hey."

Jack: "Look, their is no escape out of this one. I have a feeling that this is not safe."

Joey: "Don't sorry, Raye, Pink Pikachu, Inyasha, Kagome, and Zatch are safe."

Jack: "And Marion?"

Joey: "Safe with Vincent. But I dont' get why?"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "We need to hurry."

Raichu: (looks at Jack, agrees) "Right!"

Jack: (continues running the trail)

Raichu: (hanging)

Continuing, Jack still need to find his friends, and get out of here. I have a feeling this is not easy to get out. Thats where Jack found his team.

Erika: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "Big Brother!"

Jack: (found Erika) "Erika!" (wrapped his arms around Erika)

Erika: (hugged by Jack) "Jack, Raichu, I was worried. Did you find the others?"

Jack: "I sure have, how are Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, and Vincent?"

Erika: "They're fine."

Jack: (lets go)

Erika: (lets go) "But what is this place?"

Jack: "I do not know. But something tells me that this is not going to be easy to get out."

Erika: "I know big brother. But we need to get out of here, so far. But what about Yo-Yo Man? Is he coming?"

Jack: (shook his head) "He cannot continue. He must stay with Jena."

Erika: "I get it, family reunion."

Raichu: "But you know what's weird, Jena had two new people that which are called, 'Dragon Lords'. Me and Jack never heard of them ,but something tells me that they're realted to the orb. Jack founded it, but doesn't know who is in the orb."

Erika: (thinks) "That is confusing."

Jack: "Do you think that we are going to have a new Guardian?"

Erika: "I think so."

Jack: "Well, we need a plan."

Erika: "Go talk to the others, them might figure out something."

Jack: "Thank you Erika." (gives her a hug, then go talk to Tamer)

Erika: (walks with Jack)

Their's Tamer, Trey, and Sarah together. They must find a plan to get out of here, or what is this place.

Jack and Raichu: (calls Tamer) "Hey!"

Tamer: (spotted Jack, Raichu, and Erika) "Hey! What happeded?"

Jack and Erika: (stops infront of Tamer, Trey, and Sarah)

Jack: "Something tells me that we are under Macalania Lake."

Tamer: "I know, this is weird. This is the same place Peter showed us before, remember?"

Jack: "I remembered alright."

Raichu: "Trey, did you figrue something out?"

Trey: "Not a thing. But my Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard. Isn't that weird?"

Jack and Raichu: (surprised, looked at each other, then looks at Tamer, Trey, and Sarah)

Sarah: (doing research on her Labtop) "Look, give me sometime to search for something, okay?"

Erika: "Thanks, Sarah."

Jack: "Where are Amy and Vincent?"

Trey: "Amy is with Vincent, although she's pulling him here, by the ear."

Jack: "Okay. I am guessing that Marion will return to Joey, soon."

Trey: "You guessed right. And Jack,"

Jack: (listens to Trey)

Trey: "'Don't forget your memories'. Okay?"

Jack: (agrees, nodded. Goes to an certen area, lies down, looks at the top of the ceiling)

The ceiling is the hole from the crack. I have a feeling that Jack needs to keep his memories ready.

Jack: (decide to take a nap)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's stomach, then takes a nap)

Erika: (with Jack, takes a nap near both Jack and Raichu)

(Memory of Jack's and Erika's past)

: "Hey! Lionel! Over here!"

Lionel: "What is it, Kyle?"

It looks like Jack's and Erika's father, Lionel. And their is another, Jena's real father, Kyle.

Kyle: "Have you notice something, you know, meeting Jeff and Jena."

Lionel: "Like what?"

Kyle: "It's just that, me and my wife, 'Gala', were married ever since our tour around your region."

Lionel: "I know that. But why touring this region?"

Kyle: "Well, getting to know people, getting to know you and Ash, but I'm no fighter. You see, it feels like I have to past away with my wife."

Lionel: "You mean, you're amitting death?"

Kyle: "Something like that. If I rather die right now, who will take care of my kids?"

Lionel: "I bet I know who."

Kyle: "Who is it?"

Lionel: "Yu-Yu Sai-na and Mai-shin Sai-na."

Kyle: "You know these two?"

Lionel: "Something like that."

It seems that Kyle and Lionel are discussing for their kids' future. But however, Kyle is saying what will happen that he'll pass away with his wife. What a sad story, I'm about to cry.

Kyle: "But you know, that's okay. Me and my wife will always be with Jena and Jeff in their hearts. Our region must have a desire. That's why we took a tour to your region."

Lionel: "But our reigon can be safe, or not. But what does your daughter wanted to be?"

Kyle: "To be a Shrine Maiden. What about your two kids?"

Lionel: "I am sure that Erika loves to be a Gardener. Perhaps a Flower Girl, and I don't know what Jack wanted to be."

Kyle: "What is he? Besides, he can't be better then my Jena and Jeff."

Lionel: "But the King has assign me to do something, like take care of my kids."

Kyle: "But what about your job? You can't be a Medeval Person for life."

Lionel: "That's okay, I was thinking of teaching students how to fight with their weapons. My son is a page, and he needs to be a hero."

Kyle: "Are you sure about this, Lionel?"

Lionel: "I am sure. But you know, my wanted to take care of the kids herself. And I don't think it's a good idea to let her do all the work."

Kyle: "That's just great, but what will happen if you pass away?"

Lionel: "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere. I will always be here when I need them."

Kyle: "But you know."

Lionel: "?"

Kyle: "Someone is spying on us."

Lionel: "Let me guess, Jack and Erika. I had a feeling they were nosing around. But let me tell you something, Jack compared to Jena, he's blind too. He was two, until he can see again."

Kyle: "But Jena was born this way. She's blind you know."

Lionel: "Well," (gets back up, turn towards Jack and Erika) "It's time for me to head home. Come on Jack, Erika."

Lionel: (leaves)

Jack and Erika: (follows their father)

Kyle: (watches Lionel and his kids leave) "Show alot of courage, and don't die on them, okay?"

(Back to the underground Macalania Temple, with our heroes)

That was a great story Jack and Erika remembered. But that doesn't solve getting out of here.

Jack: (wakes up, looks at Tamer, Trey and Sarah) "(yawn)" "Morning."

Tamer: (looks at Jack) "Hey Jack, had a nice nap?"

Jack: (still sleepy, nodd)

Tamer: "Good."

Sarah: (found something, surprised) "AGH!"

Everyone: (looks at Sarah, confuse) "?"

Erika and Raichu: (wakes up)

Sarah: "This is not good."

Amy, Vincent, and Furret: (appeared)

Tamer: "What is it?"

Trey: "What did you find?"

Sarah: "I found something. And, well..."

Jack: "What is it?"

Sarah: (looks at everyone, closed her labtop, release something) "...We are on, 'Akoo!'"

Everyone: (surprised) "!"

I can't believe it, they're on Akoo the whole time, and their is no way about. It seems that Akoo performed something to rescue them, but why? Until a white flash appeared.

Jack: (wakes up) "Ah, huh?" (on the oasis, gets up, gets on dry land, shakes the water off)

Raichu: (on the oasis too, wakes up) "Mmmm."

Jack: (looks around)

It's nothing but sand. We when left off, we find Jack at the desert.

Jack: (looks at the sky, confuse) "Did we get, seperated?"

Raichu: (gets on land, shakes off the water) "Brrrr!" (looks at Jack, confuse) "I don't know."

Jack: (looks around, but no one is there) "Odd, where are the others? Erika! Tamer! Trey! Anyone!"

Raichu: "I cannot believe it! Akoo seperated us all. But if seems that Jena was seperated from her team, same with Joey."

Jack: "Then that means..."

It seems that Akoo sepreated each of team somwhere elses in one spot. Joey got seperated from his team, same with Jena. But Joey and Jena are back at their regions. But Jack and Raichu are in the unknown place. What can a desert do? This is almost like Desert Om, but it looks diffrent. Their is no Sand Storm, not yet.

Raichu: "I wonder Jack, since we are alone, can we bring out what that orb is."

Jack: (looks at Raichu, agrees) "Sure." (reads the tag underneth the orb, reads it) "Let's see. 'Good wiil Dragon! Answer my call! Creature of Light! Show your fangs to us!" (performs the summoning) "Protect me from the Darkness! Yang!"

Suddenly, a white flash appeares. When it cleared, it was a half-human, half dragon like. He is tall about 5'6 feet tall, wearing a monk clothing, sandles, a Yin-Yang belt, long white hair, wearing a headband of Yin-Yang, has silver eyes but no pupils, and holding a lance.

: (opens his eyes, looks around) "Hmmm?" (thinks) "Strange, I was hoping to be at Mountain Roman, but this isn't the place." (looks at Jack and Raichu) "? Are you the one that summoned me out of the orb?"

Jack: (nodd) "I sure did."

: (intrudue himself) "Well then, I'll start things off. I am 'Yang, the Dragon Lord'. For millions of years, I have become a servent to who freed me from this orb. 'I'll always follow my master to the end of the earth'. I am a Dragon Lord that will sereve the master of what his or her desire.

"If you are the one that summoned me, that I will give you wanted you needed, my master. Say what you needed, and I will help you."

Jack: (confuse) "...Okay."

Raichu: (surprise, happy) "Wow! A Dragon Lord, of our own!"

Jack: "I do not think so, Raichu."

Raichu: (surprised at Jack) "What? Come on Jack! He's perfect, our own servent!"

Jack: "Perhaps no, I do not think it is wise to have a Dragon Lord, as a slave. This is madness. He does not desserve to be serving his master. I think we should let him go."

Raichu: "But why?"

Jack: "I say it is not right."

Yang: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Jack and Raichu: (looks at Yang)

Jack: "I am sorry. I am Jack Davis, Pok'emon Hero!"

Raichu: "And I am Raichu, his friend!"

Yang: "Please to meet you."

Jack: "Listen, Yang, why would you do this? You do not have to call me master."

Yang: (confuse) "What? But Master?"

Jack: "But, nothing. You do not desserve to call me master, or be a slave in the orb. You must have something that is you desire."

Yang: (nerves) "I, I can't. I must obey my master at all times."

Jack: "But Yang, for now, you do not have to call me master. Call me, Jack."

Yang: "Uh...hi Jack."

Jack: (happy) "You see? That was not so bad."

Yang: "Okay, you have your point."

Jack: "Hold it, I am not done. You need to tell me, what is your desire?"

Yang: "I can't do that. I must listen to my master at all cost."

Jack: (has an idea) "Then, as your master, I order you to tell me, what is your desire?"

Yang: (still nerves) "..." (can't fight it) "Okay." (his desire) "'Freedom.'"

Jack: (confuse) "Huh? 'Freedom?' You mean to be free?"

Yang: "From my prison box. The orb you're holding is my prison cell. I can't break free from the cell, and for now, I must obey the new master that has hold the orb."

Jack: "Do not fear. I have a an idea. You do not have to call me master. Instead, you can call me Jack, okay? And as promise, I will set you free from the orb, if you help me."

Yang: "Anything? Name it."

Jack: "Be my Guardian, help me save the world, and as promise, I will set you a wish, and set your wish from from the orb. What do you say? Allies?" (release his hand, wanted to shake hands with Yang)

Yang: (has not choice, smiles, shake hands with Jack) "Allies."

Jack: "This is perfect. I have a new Guardian in my team!"

Yang: (question) "Hold, then what makes you?"

Jack: (answers) "I am a summoner."

Yang: "Okay."

Jack: "But listen, I really needed your help."

Yang: "So, what is that you want?"

Jack: (explains) "You see, my friends needed help. They have been seperated from the desert, and I need to find them."

Yang: "Really?"

Raichu: "Yeah, and they can be anywhere in the desert. It's not going to be easy to find. Oh, by the way, what's your job?"

Yang: "A Dragon Lord?"

Jack: (shooks his head) "No, your job, other then being a Dragon Lord."

Yang: "Oh, I'm a Dragon Knight."

Jack and Raichu: (surprise) "Wow!"

Raichu: "You mean, you are not afraid of heights?"

Yang: "Of course, and I'm 5 million years old. We Dragons Lords don't get to old."

Jack: "Ready?"

Raichu: "Can't we carry water first?"

Jack: (goes to the oasis, fills his bottles with fresh water)

Jack has a new Guardian on the team, this time, Jack must keep his promise to have Yang, the Dragon Lord from from the cursed orb. Some sort of clue, tells me that he is the silver dragon that can breath ice. But Jack needs to find his friends from the desert. It won't be easy to find them in the desert.

Jack: (talks to Yang) "By the way Yang, you should becarful Things can pop out of no wheres when someone enteres something that's crawling with fiends."

Yang: (confuse) "What do you mean?"

Jack: "You see, this Danto Region is covered with Misma a long time ago from the Meterorite Parasite. That's why they use Chalices to protect themselves from Misma. And since I summon you, now you're a Danto person."

Yang: (surprise) "Really?"

Jack: "Yep. So, where do we start? I need to look for them, right now."

Yang: "Let me go first." (crunches, then jumps in the sky, like a rocket)

Jack and Raichu: (surprised) "Wow!"

Raichu: "That's why Yang became a Dragon Knight, he can jump to higher places. What a best Guardian you make, Jack."

Jack: "He is perfect on the team. Although, I have a bad feeling that when you're seperated from your team, their is no way to get back to them, but only a Miracle must come to you."

Raichu: "I agree with that."

Yang: (comes back down, landed)

Jack: (looks at Yang) "Did you find them?"

Yang: (looks at Jack) "I have found only three. One is sitting alone at a tent, same with the other. And their is one trying to climb through the slopes."

Jack: "Do you know what they look like?"

Yang: "I sure do, one looks like a girl with black hair, next is a boy with goth clothes and a cross, and last is holding a blitz ball and having a tan."

Jack and Raichu: (surprised)

Jack: "That must be Amy, Vincent, and Tamer."

Raichu: (looks at Jack) "We got to hurry Jack!"

Jack: (looks at Raichu) "Right!" (runs to the desert)

Yang: (surprised at Jack, running) "Ah! Wait! Didn't you say that-"

Too late. Jack got caught by a Zu, the giant black bird.

Jack and Raichu: (ready to fight)

Jack: "Ahhh, come on!" (charges towards Zu, then attacks) "Ha-Ha-Ta-Ya!"

Zu: (taken damage)

Raichu: (charges electricity) "Raiiii-" (release it) "CHUUUUU!"

Zu: (electricuted, next goes to Jack, then attacks with is beck)

Jack: (damaged) "Ow!"

Until..

: (casts Thundera on Zu)

Zu: (electricuted)

Jack: "What? That means.."

Sarah and Magnton: (appeared)

Sarah: "You need help?"

Jack: "Sarah! Magniton!"

Magniton: (charges electricity, the blast it on Zu) "Mag-ni-ton!"

Zu: (damaged)

Trey and Charizard: (appeared)

Trey: "Had you scared, didn't we?"

Jack: "Thanks. I could use some help."

Trey: "No problem." (uses Threaten on Zu) "You, don't want to move. CALM DOWN!"

Zu: (scared, frozen)

Trey: "Much better. Charizard?"

Charizard: (inhales, then blows out Flamethower)

Zu: (burned, cannot move)

Jack: "I got it." (charges towards Zu, then finishes Zu off) "Sow! To-YA!"

Zu: (killed, defeated)

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Trey, Magniton, and Charizard earns EXP and AP. Well, our heroes finaly defeated Zu, and escape from Akoo. But they still have a long way to go to find their freinds, and does Sarah and Trey know that Jack have a new guardian? Will they find their friends before they die out in the desert? Find out next time on Episode 86.

Notes:

-Jack's team defeated Wendigo and the two Guado Guardians. But the Wendigo got back up, Joey blast a non-element attack on Wendigo. But that thing still got up, and our heroes including Jena's team and Joey's team fell in through the opening crack.

-They found out that they're standing on Akoo the whole time.

-Yo-Yo Man decide to go with Jena, but will return later.

-Jack's team, Jena's team, and Joey's team got seperated and back to their regions. But they got seperated from their team.

-Jack got a new guardian, Yang, known as the Dragon Lord.

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, Magniton, Trey, and Charizard defeated Zu.


	89. Chapter 86

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 86

Al Bhed Desert

Last time, our heroes continue their travel to get to Red City, to make them believe that it was Seymour that wanted to be the next Sin. But, they have encountered Wendigo, the toughest fiend with lots of stamina. After that, our heroes fell under Macalania Lake, that can make them breath. But they didn't realize, that they're standing on Akoo the whole time. The whole team, Jake's team, Jena's team, and Joey's team went back to their region, but however, Jack and his team went into a desert. Then Jack and his faithful companion, Raichu, discover a Dragon Lord, Yang, that can help Jack on his quest. Making the Dragon Lord a Guardian, Jack and Raichu then encounters Zu, the Roc Fiend, a huge black bird but easy to hit. Then Jack and Raichu had help from Sarah, Trey, and their pok'emon to reach to Jack and Raichu. Will they get their chance to get out of the desert before their friends suffer from the heat, no food, no water? Find out today!

(With Jack, Raichu, Yang, Trey, and Sarah)

Jack, Raichu, Yang, Trey, and Sarah: (walking through the desert path)

Trey: (talking to the group) "I see, Yang has become one of us, and decide to come to our journeys."

Sarah: "That's why he looks like a chines person, but a monk cloth and a headband."

Yang: (doesn't respond) "..."

Jack: "Sorry, he can talk to me only, but I can make to talk to you guys. Isn't that right, Yang?"

Raichu: "Yeah, it's okay to talk to other people. You can be anywhere you want."

Yang: "Are you sure it's okay to go anywhere and talk to people?"

Jack: "Yes."

Sarah: "Lucky you, Yang can only talk to you, Jack. You too Raichu."

Yang: "My apologize, I was made for this."

Trey: "Well, thanks for talking with us. For now, we need to find Amy, Vincent, and Tamer. Jack, Raichu, are you worried about Erika?"

Jack: "I am sure. I cannot let Erika go alone, or I'll play the consequenses."

Trey: "We'll find them in now time. Let's hurry."

Sarah: (spotted something up ahead) "But, their is something up ahead. I see a tent, and someone is there."

Jack and Raichu: (rushes)

Yang: (follows)

Trey: (tries to call them back) "Hold up! Get back here! We don't know who that person is."

Jack, Raichu, and Yang: (looks inside the tent, found Tamer)

Jack: (calls Sarah and Trey) "Get over here! We found Tamer!"

Sarah: (surprise) "Daddy?" (rushes, then enters through the tent)

Yep, it's the blitz ball player, known as Tamer.

Tamer: (looks at Jack, Raichu, and Sarah) "I can't believe it. I thought I was ganna die out here."

Sarah: "Not anymore, pops. Not anymore."

Tamer: (gets up) "Well, times wasting. Where are the rest?"

Trey: (entered the tent) "Surprised?"

Tamer: (looks at Yang, confuse) "And, who is he?"

Yang: "Sorry." (intruduce himself) "My name is Yang. I have become one of the Guardians to Jack Davis."

Tamer and Yang: (shake hands)

Tamer: "Alright, it's cool, ya?"

Sarah: "Well, pops has a new friend. But we need to find the others."

Tamer, Yang, Raichu, and Trey: (exit out of the tent)

Sarah: (picked up something) "Hey! Look what I found. 'Al Bhed Potion'. Aren't we lucky?"

Tamer: (looks at Sarah) "Are you sure it's a good idea to carry Al Bhed stuff?"

Sarah: "I'm sure." (exit out of the tent)

Jack, Raichu, Trey, Tamer, Sarah, and Yang: (walking through the desert path)

Yang: "Now we need to find Vincent, Amy, and Erika."

Sarah: "Well, we should find Vincent in no time."

Trey: "And his weasel."

That's where they found a fork on the road. This time, they have two choices. They can go left, or they can go right. They must pick which way to go. Yang did said that Vincent is climbing a slope. So he must be near by somewhere. Jack can use his seeing vision, and Raichu can scents Furret's fur.

Raichu: (smelling something, smells fur) "(sniff, sniff)" "Do you smell it. It smells like fur. It's coming from, the right."

Everyone: (goes right)

And their's Vincent and Furret. Vincent was climbing his way up the slopes, and Furret was watching.

Raichu: (calls Vincent and Furret) "Hey!"

Furret: (looks at the group)

Vincent: (stops, and looks a the group) "I thought you guys are dead." (rushes to Sarah, flirts) "And I'm so happy to see you again, Sarah."

Sarah: (confuse) "Huh?"

Tamer: (grabs Vincent) "Hold on! You never dated my daughter before."

Vincent: (stops, looks at Tamer) "Sorry, I got to excited."

Jack: "Great," (continue the path, going left side) "Now we need to find Amy and Erika."

Everyone: (follows Jack)

Continuing the path, their was another tent, and underneth is Amy.

Amy: (spotted everyone) "! Hey!"

Pikachu: (gets on Amy's left shoulder)

Furret: (gets on Vincent's shoulder)

Jack: "Finaly, I thought we never find you here."

Amy: "Like I said, 'Don't underestimate a princess."

Vincent: (flirts at Amy) "Oh Amy, thank goodness you're alive! I'm so happy!"

Jack: (questions Amy) "Amy, do you know where Erika is."

Amy: (responds to Jack) "I don't know. I never saw here. But I know where she is."

Jack: (surprise) "! You do?"

Amy: (nodd)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Well, we are in luck."

Amy: (confuse on Yang) "And who is he?"

Yang: (intruduce himself) "I am Yang, a Dragon Lord. Please to meet you."

Amy: "Let me guess, a new Guardian."

Tamer: "Look, we need to find Erika, right now."

Amy: "Last time I remember, she's at the Al Bhed's place."

Sarah: (surprise) "You mean, their is a HQ near by!"

Amy: "Yeah, me and my Pikachu saw one."

Jack: (raise his hand) "Question, what is this HQ you speak of?"

Amy: (looks at Jack) "You are clueless, aren't you?"

Yang: "Me neither. I never heard of it."

Sarah: "Okay, it's like a hide out. You know, a hiding spot. Ounce we get there, we can find Erika. Let's go."

Everyone: (walks through the desert path)

Amy: "But the good news, is that I found more Al Bhed Potion. I might be able to use this just incase. Just leave everything to me."

Trey: "What does that mean?"

Amy: "Let me lead the way." (worried a little) "And, watch out for Cactuars."

Jack: (confuse) "Cactuars?"

Amy: "You know, annoying little cactus like, small size."

Jack: "Thanks for the reminder."

They continue the path to go through the desert. This is like going through a long road, but encounter something. But the most important thing, is where is Erika? She wasn't with Amy or Sarah. It seems that Erika has gone missing, and Jack is worried about his sister. Because this is really bad.

Jack: (calling Erika) "Erika!"

Raichu: (calling Erika) "Erika!"

Jack: "Sister! Where are you!"

Amy: (looks at Jack) "Are you okay?"

Jack: (looks at Amy, worried) "I am sorry. I am worried about my sister."

Yang: (confuse on Jack) "I'm sorry, but who is Erika?"

Jack: (looks at Yang) "Erika, is my sister. I am responsible for her."

Raichu: (looks at Yang) "If we don't find her, we can't go on."

Yang: "I see, a young girl, huh?"

Jack: (nodd)

Trey: "Well, we better hurry, we can't leave her here. Amy, do you know where should we go?"

Amy: "We must get to the Al Bhed HQ. It's not far from here."

Then something appeared, like a green small cactus, and a weird face.

Tamer: (spotted that cactus thing) "Hmm? What is that?"

Everyone: (looks at the weird cactus)

Sarah: "No dought. It's a 'Cactuar'."

Jack: (surprised) "No wonder."

Cactuar: (leaves)

Jack: (chases) "Hey! Get back here!"

Sarah: (calls Jack) "Hey! Jack!"

Yang: "I better follow him." (goes after Jack)

Amy: "But on problem, 'Where's Vincent?'"

Sarah: "No idea."

Tamer: "Last time I saw, he went flying up to do something."

Meanwhile, we follow Jack, Raichu, and Yang chasing a Cactuar.

Cactuar: (still running)

Jack: "Get back here! I need to talk to you!"

Raichu: (running) "Come on! What do you say?"

Yang: "Jack! Raichu! Are you sure about this?"

Jack: "Of course, why?"

Yang: "Something tells me that this Cactuar is the most dangerous thing that can attack a human with one shot."

Jack and Raichu: (stops, then looks at Yang)

Yang: (stops)

Jack: "You mean, if we keep chasing it, it will kill us."

Yang: "That's right. It can use 1000 Needles on us. That can kill us with one shot."

Jack and Raichu: "(gulp!)"

Jack: "We must go search for Erika instead."

Raichu: (agrees with Jack) "Good idea."

Jack: "But their is one problem."

Raichu: (confuse) "What?"

Yang: (explains) "You and Raichu have been chasing that Cactuar, and I have to follow along. For now, we're still trapped on the desert, and we can't get back to the group."

Jack and Raichu: (was looking at Yang)

Jack: "And now, we are lost?"

Yang: (nodd) "Yes. But, fear not. I can jump very high and locatue our friends, or find the Al Bhed HQ."

Jack: "Or I can summon a pok'emon and find where they are."

Yang: "Yeah, let's go with that."

Jack: (draws a card, summon a pok'emon) "I summon Epona!"

A glow light flash came out of the card, and brung out a pok'emon that looks like a flying horse.

Epona: (summoned out of the card)

Jack: (gets on Epona)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Yang: (gets on Epona, unsure) "Jack, are you sure about this?"

Jack: "Do not worry. Are you afraid to fly?"

Yang: (confuse) "Fly? I am not afriad of heights."

Jack: "Okay then." (face forward, commands Epona) "Ready Epona? Let's go!"

Epona: (horse sound, flys up in the air)

Jack, Raichu, and Yang: (hangs on)

Up in the air as they go, Jack, Raichu, Yang, and Epona are up in the air. Around the place is nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. But this will be easy, they can find HQ without failing. If you can find your friends, it's like finding a needle in a hey sack. For now, they find their friends first.

Jack: (spotted something on the ground) "Hey! Is that them?"

Raichu and Yang: (looks at what Jack is looking)

Yang: (counts) "Amy, Sarah, Trey, Tamer, and Vincent. Yep, that's them alright."

Jack: (points up ahead) "And that must be HQ." (commands Epona) "To them, Epona!"

Epona: (dives down towards their friends)

With Tamer, Trey, Amy, Sarah, and Vincent, they didn't scents a thing, until now.

Trey: (stops, senses something) "Wait! Do you hear that?"

Amy, Sarah, Tamer, and Vincent: (stops, looks at Trey)

Amy: "Hear what?"

Trey: "It sounds like..." (avoids it)

Tamer, Amy, Sarah, and Vincent: (confuse)

That's where a big boom comes in. BOOM! It made a hole.

Everyone: (on the ground)

Jack: "Epona, maybe we need to teach you diving leasons or something."

Amy: (looks mad at Jack) "Jack!"

Jack: (hears Amy's voice) "Uh-Oh."

Amy: (said it) "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Jack: (pulled by gravity very hard by Amy's curse power)

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Wow! Jack made a big hole made out of his body."

Sarah: "Jack, next time you make Amy mad again, you'll regret it."

Tamer: "Must of hated Jack alot."

Trey: "Or maybe she really hates Jack badly."

Vincent: "I told him never to make Amy mad, or you'll pay for it. She had to say the curse on him."

Jack: (in the hole, in pain) "Owwww."

Raichu: (gets out of the hole, shakes the sand off) "Oh well."

Yang: (gets out of the dirt) "What happened?"

Raichu: (looks at Yang, explains) "You see, if Jack makes Amy mad, then she will curse Jack as a punishment."

Yang: "Ouch."

Raichu: "I know."

Jack: (gets out of the hole) "Ow. That hurt."

Sarah: "Well, you have to get Amy started."

Jack: (stands) "Well, we found this 'HQ' you called, near by."

Sarah: "Really?"

Trey: (looks up ahead, up at the skys) "Their's no joke." (points at it) "Look."

Everyone: (looks at what Trey is pointing at) "!"

Tamer: "Wow!"

Trey: (points up ahead) "But we're not alone. Something is blocking the path."

Jack: "Why not use my Epona?"

Trey: "Your flying horse can only carry two people at this time. Plus, we need to get across with using Epona."

Jack: (pulls out Epona's ball) "I am sorry Epona." (returns Epona)

A ball shot a red beam, and returned Epona back into the ball.

Epona: (returned to her ball)

Jack: (put the ball away)

Everyone: (continue the path)

Tamer: "One question, what is the problem?"

Then a plant like appeared out of the quicksand. This is a bad sign.

Trey: "Let's just say their is a monster right here, ready to attack."

Here comes a battle between our heroes, and a fiend plant.

Jack: (draws his sword)

Torkoal: (released from the ball)

Yang: (wanted to fight) "Wait, let me in." (pulls out his lance, release a pok'emon) "I summon Gyarados to the battle!"

Gyarados: (came out of the battle) "ROOOOOAR!"

Tamer, Sarah, Trey, Vincent, and Amy: (surprised) "Whao!"

Jack: "You had a Gyarados the whole time?"

Yang: "It was ounce a Magikarp. I raised it when I was little."

Trey and Charizard: (gets in the battle)

Trey: "Don't start without us." (pulls his axe out)

Charizard: "Roar!"

Jack: (Starts the attack) "Take this!"

Sandragora: (damaged)

Jack: (returns to his spot) "Oh-Yeah!"

Torkoal: (charges up fire, blows it) "Torrrrr-koallll!"

Sandragora: (burned, damaged alot)

Yang: "I'll go." (casts a spell) "Check this out, Jack!" (casts Blizzara, blows out a blizzard)

Sandragora: (damaged)

Yang: (though of something) "Hmm, I was hoping this would work."

Gyarados: (uses Hyperbeam) "ROOOOAR!"

Sandragora: (damaged alot)

Tamer: (surprised) "What is Zucions!"

Sarah: "Was that Hyperbeam!"

Yang: "Yes. My Gyarados learned that move before, because I tought him this move."

Trey: (charges towards Sandragora) "Hu!"

Sandragora: (sliced, damaged)

Charizard: (charges it's energy, releases a Flamethrower) "ROOOOAR!"

Sandragora: (damaged, burned)

Trey: "What do you know, I made him mad."

Sandragora: (ready to attack, shot a Seed Cannon on Torkoal)

Torkoal: (damaged) "Torkoal!"

Jack: "Torkoal, can you continue?"

Torkoal: (nodded) "Tor!"

Jack: (attacks Sandragora) "Ha!"

Sandragora: (damaged)

Torkoal: (charges its fire) "Torrrrr-" (released Flamethrower again) "KOOOAAAALL!"

Yang: (attacks with is lance) "This is for hurting my friend's pok'emon!"

Sandragora: (damaged alot, weak)

Yang: "Hmp! Served you right."

Gyarados: (cannot continue, has to wait)

Trey: (attacks, gives Sandragora the final blow) "Farewell!"

Gyarados: (killed, died)

Jack, Torkoal, Yang, Gyarados, Trey, and Charizard earned EXP 1080, and AP 580.

That monster is gone for good. I didn't know Yang can cast ice attacks. If he's a dragon lord, and can cast ice, he must be a silver dragon. They must continue their way and find Erika through the Al Bhed HQ. But I wonder, what made Yang become a Dragon Lord, and become the Silver Dragon?

Amy: "Thank goodness."

Jack: (confuse on Amy) "What is wrong?"

Amy: (explains to Jack) "Sandragora. It's a monster that lives in the quicksand. But the good news is that you got rid of it, just to clear the path."

Yang: (looks at Jack and Raichu) "Of course, we can get to the Al Bhed's HQ right now."

Jack: (nodd at Yang) "Alright!" (runs to the Al Bhed HQ)

Raichu: (follows Jack)

Yang: (follows Jack)

Jack: "Hold on, Erika! Your Big Brother will save you!"

Vincent: (confuse on Jack, Raichu, and Yang) "I just don't get it. How did these three get involved everytime caring about Jack's own sister."

Trey: "It's called a Family thing. Jack is very responsible to his sister, and Yang must be always be Jack's Guardian at all times. But if Jack doesn't protect his sister at all times, then he will pay the consquenses."

Sarah: "Well, come on!"

Tamer and Sarah: (heads on)

Tamer: "Are you sure about this? Because I have a bad feeling about this."

Trey, Vincent, and Amy: (follows)

Vincent: "Hey Amy!"

Amy: (got Vincent's attention) "If it's about a date, it'll have to wait!"

Vincent: "It's not that. I mean what's at the Al Bhed HQ."

Amy: "See for yourself."

When they reached to the...Oh no. The Al Bhed home is being destroyed by fiends everywhere. The Alarm set off by Fiends. This is going to be a bad thing that their are fiends around the HQ, and Erika might be in danger. This is going to be a thing, and Jack needs to act quick to save his sister. And thanks to Yang's move, he can freeze the fiends.

Amy: (shocked) "AGH! No!"

Tamer: (wonders) "Hey! What happen?"

Then their are two Al Bheds, panicing. One is aiding the knocked out Al Bhed, and the other is panicing.

Amy: (speaks Al Bhed to the panicing one) "Rao!"

Al Bhed: (hears the voice, looks at Amy) "! Yso!"

Amy: (looks at the Al Bhed) "Fryd rybbahat! Fryd ec kuehk uh rana?"

Al Bhed: (explains) "Veahtc yna rana du yddylg uin rusa! Fa haat du kad uid uv rana!"

Sarah: "What did he say?"

Amy: (translate, looks at Amy) "This is the Al Bhed's home, and it's being attacked by Fiends. We need to get out of here."

Jack: "What about my sister!"

Amy: (turn towards the Al Bhed, speaks Al Bhed again) "Tu oui nasaspan frana dra cissuhanc yna?"

Al Bhed: (nodd) "Drao yna ramt yd dra cissuhan'c rumtehk ynay!"

Yang: "Well?"

Amy: (turn towards everyone) "He said that the summoners is held at the summoner's holding area. I have a feeling that Erika is a summoner."

Jack: (surprised) "That means!" (checks)

That mean Erika must of kept Jack's Aeons the whole time. Thus, making Erika the new Summoner then Jack.

Jack: "Whoa!" (talks to Amy) "Tell him, 'Where are the summoners located?"

Amy: (turn towards the Al Bhed, spoke) "Frana yna dra cissuhanc mulydat?"

Al Bhed: (respond) "Rayt cdnyekrd tufh." (leaves)

Amy: (looks at everyone) "We need to enter inside and head straight to the basement! We need to hurry!"

Jack: (touches the sphere)

Everyone: (enters)

I have a bad feeling about this. Ths is not safe here.

Everyone: (gets in the center)

Here comes something, Two Bombs and a Guardo Guardian.

Everyone: (spotted the fiends, ready to attack)

Sarah: (ready to cast Blizzara) "Watch this!"

Guado Guardian: (uses Silence on Sarah)

Sarah: (cut off the spell) "Spell!"

Vincent: "What happened?"

Sarah: "My spell got cut my Silence!"

Yang: (gets infront, casts Blizzara) "Blizzara!"

The Two Bombs froze, and destoryed for good.

Vincent: (goes after Guado Guardian) "This is what you get!" (performs the attack) "Gyro Gussler!" (attacks with his claws) "Triple Layer Slicer!" (uppercut) "Upper-Cutter!"

Guado Guardian: (damaged alot, then killed)

That stopped them.

Trey: (runs to the door) "This way!"

Tamer: (follows Trey) "Hold on! You sure about this?"

Vincent, Furret, Sarah, Amy, Jack, Raichu, and Yang: (follows Trey and Tamer)

Trey: (opens the door)

Everyone: (enters)

Then the voice box spoke in Al Bhed, "Yso! Yna ouin vneahtc yna ymnekrd! Palyica ymm uv oui haat du rayt tufh xielg!"

Sarah: "What did he say?"

Amy: "We need to hurry and get down there!" (points up ahead) "This way!"

Uh-Oh! Two monsters that act like bulls, Dual Horns!

Trey: (gets in the front, performs a special move) "Stand back! I'll handle this!" (pulls his Axe out) "Dragon Twister!"

Then a blow of wind appeared, and blows the Dual Horn away to death.

Everyone: (continues the trail)

Then they reach to the final area, sooner or later, they'll get to the Summoner's area in no time.

Amy: "We're almost there!"

Jack: "Amy, is their something you're not telling us?"

Amy: (nerves) "Well..."

Tamer: (spotted something up ahead) "Hmm? Look out!"

Everyone: (looks at the final monster)

It's Chimera! One of them most powerful monster in his region. It can cast Fire, Water, and Lighting. It looks likes a monster with a Bird, a Goat, a Bull, and a tail as a Snake, this is the most toughest opponents.

Yang: "Let me handle this." (charges towards the monster with his lance) "Beware of my power! Joust!" (thrust strike)

Chimera: (killed, died, faded away)

Yang: (put his weapon away) "How's that for a surprise?"

Everyone: (goes down stairs)

Jack: (opens the door, goes inside)

Everyone: (enters)

Trey: (closed the door)

Our Heroes have entered the room with summoners. However, the problem is that their are less Summoners around the area. I have a feeling this is not good. Jack and Raichu are real worried that Erika is inhere, but she's not. Their is the good summoner and two guardians, and one bad summoner and one guardian. But for the rest of the Summoners, they have sacrifice themselves to let some live.

Jack and Raichu: (remembers the summoners)

Jack: "Hey! Isn't that?"

Raichu: "It is!"

Jack and Raichu: "Tica, Rocko, and Diana!"

Vincent: (fell in love) "Ah! My Tica! I missed you so much!" (goes to her)

Amy: "Here we go again."

Tica: (notice Jack and Raichu) "Hmm? Jack? Raichu? I didn't know you two would be here?"

Jack: "I know, but-"

Vincent: (gets infront of Jack and Raichu, takes Tica's hand) "Ah, my sweet Tica. It has been long since we never met each other. But now, I'm here, and I still wanted to be with you."

Tica: (confuse) "...Okay, what's your problem?"

Vincent: (flirts) "Well, you see, I'm still a lonely man that needs love, will you got out with me?"

Amy: (pulls Vincent in the ear, drags) "Next time, don't do that at the summoner!"

Vincent: (pulled away) "Ow! Hey!"

: (spotted Jack and Raichu) "Well, I'm surprised."

Oh great, it's her again. The one that wanted to beat Jack in a Pilgramage."

Jack and Raichu: (looks at her) "Kona, and Benjimin."

Jack: "What in zucions happened to you?"

Kona: "What? You knew? I guess the great Empire knows what happens. And where is that ninja boy?"

Raichu: "He is with Jena."

Kona: "Oh, that's just great. Don't tell me you have a new Guardian?"

Jack: "It is ture, but how did you know?"

Kona: "It was a guess."

Yang: (appeared) "That's right. I'm Jack's new Guardian. Anyone has a problem with him, deals with me."

Kona: "I have no problem with you."

Rocko: (bumps into Kona) "Out of the way!"

Kona: (bumped) "Agh! Well, I never." (leaves) "Benjimin, we are through here."

Benjimin: (follows Kona)

Then she walks away with her guardian.

Rocko: (looks at Jack) "Jack, Raichu, what happened? You seem to have lost your Guardian?"

Jack: "I know, but she is no longer a Guardian. She became the new summoner."

Rocko: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jack: "If she has all the Aeons I have, then she became the new summoner, and I have done my pilgramage."

Rocko: "Well, then that means you have become Erika's new Guardian. But can I tell you something."

Jack: "Let me guess, Erika is here?"

Rocko: (shook his head) "I'm afraid not. She's not here. Infact, she's not in this island."

Jack: (shocked) "WHAT!" (worried)

Rocko: (sad) "I am sorry, but I can't tell where she is gone off too. I am sorry, Jack." (leaves)

What a shock! Jack now lost his sister. I can't belive it.

Raichu: "But, I don't get it. Why would Erika be gone missing?"

Jack: (tears came out)

Raichu: (looks at Jack, confuse) "Hmm? Jack?"

Yang: (looks at Jack) "What's wrong?"

Jack: (about to cry) "This...this is all my fault! I can't believe it! I have lost my own sister. Why?" (yells) "ERIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (crys) "Why Erika! Why! Why did my own sister have to vanish. All because of that Akoo!" (pulls his sword out) "I have lost my own sister! Now I want her back!"

Then a Rat Aeon appeared, just know how Jack's feelings are worth.

Jack: "I should of listen to her. I should of protected her! This is not Fair! Why did my own sister have to be gone!"

Tamer: (calls everyone) "Everyone! The fiends are coming! Be ready!"

Jack has come all this way to become the Pok'emon Hero, but lost his sister will caused him sadness. Erika was the best sister Jack ever had. But now, she is gone. This is really a sad story.

Amy: (calls everyone) "Come on! This way to the Air Ship!"

Raichu: (gets Jack) "Come on, Jack. We must hurry."

Jack: (stands, runs to the door) "ERIKA!"

Raichu and Yang: (follows)

It is time to leave the Al Bhed home, and get off this island. Everyone is out of the Al Bhed base, and has entered a weird room with a large huge Airship. It seems that when Jack and Pikachu were battling against Kyogre before, the Al Bhed were disguised as the Aqua Team to get to the Airship. Inside looks like a room with a cockpit for a pilot. If only is has a heart.

Everyone: (inside the Airship)

Al Bhed Leader: (ready to take off) "Is everyone ready?"

Amy: (checking something) "Ready."

Well, what a surprise, the Al Bhed Leader can speak english.

Al Bhed Pilot: (controling the ship) "Here we go!"

The hatched opens, and the Airship took off like a real jet ship.

Al Bhed: (pulls out something) "Here goes." (pushes the button)

Then the Al Bhed HQ is destoryed, along with the fiends, and the past away Al Bheds.

Al Bhed Leader and Pilot: (sings the Prayers) "Ieyui. Nobomeno. Renmiri. Yojuyogo. Hasatekanae. Kutamae."

Everyone: (enters the Cockpit, wonders)

Jack: (stays out of this)

Tamer: "Whao! And I thought you were hating Zucions. Thank goodness you speak english, ya?"

Al Bhed Leader: "Well, you might say that. Call me Cid, and the one controling the ship is Brother."

Amy: "Thank you Cid."

Sarah: "Look, just a few questions, we just what to know what is this?"

Cid: "This is the Airship, the one you're riding on. It can go anywhere, and can find people."

Jack: (catched the word, goes to Cid) "I have a question."

Cid: (looks at Jack) "Hmm?"

Jack: "You did say, 'can find people', right?"

Cid: (nodd) "Sure I did, why?"

Jack: "Then, can you take us to where Erika is?"

Cid: "Checks on the sphere of the Danto Region Halogram) "Let me check it out. Infact, why don't you go look around, okay? I'll call you soon, okay?"

And so, our heroes wait for Cid to search for Erika. This Airship could be a mystery that it can take anyone where. Who knows, they might have a chance to find Erika and continuing. Besides, Jack will find his sister in no time. Will they? Find out next time on Episode 87 later on. Oh, I hope something good happens.

Notes:

-Only Jack, Trey, Yang, and their pok'emon only defeated the monsters.

-With Yang's new moves, they won't stop.

-Erika is missing, and Jack is worried fast.

-Some of the summoners made it safe. The rest sacrifice themselves to save some of the summoners.

-They got on an Airship, and ready to rescue Erika.


	90. Chapter 87

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 87

Battle in the Air

Last time, our heroes are in an Airship ready to search for Erika, Jack's sister. With the Airship, Cid did say that, "This Airship can go anywhere, and can find anyone around every region." This Airship was found when the Al Bhed were disguised as Team Aqua, just to get past Kyogre. So now, it became a flying ship that can go anywhere. But they need some time to find Erika.

Cid: (explains to everyone) "Don't worry everyone, this ship can go anywhere it wants. All we got to do is locate your sister, and this baby can take us to that place where she's located."

Tamer: "Great, just make sure not to kill us."

Trey: "I'm expecting the worst. How is this Airship going to find the flower girl?"

Brother: (still piloting) "He's right, you know."

Amy: (searching) "Look, just give me some time, okay?"

Sarah: (with Amy) "I'm right with you, girlfriend!"

Tamer: (scratches his head) "Hey, listen. About before, you know? Hating Machina."

Cid: (looks at Tamer) "It's alright. I always have the experience. Why don't you and the rest take a break, and leave me, Brother, and Amy to the rest."

All of them decided to go take a break. But however, Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Yang already left to do something. We start off with joining with Jack and Raichu. This will sometimes take long for the ship to hurry. We join Jack and Raichu at the hallway.

Jack and Raichu: (walking through the hallway of the Airship, searching for Vincent, Furret, and Yang)

Jack: (talking to Raichu) "You know Raichu, we still have a chance to find Erika."

Raichu: (talking to Jack) "I have the same feeling too, Jack. But, I always wonder where Vincent, Furret, and Yang are?"

Jack: "Something tells me that it won't be easy to find these three. But, I need to talk to Yang."

Raichu: (wonders) "Really?"

Jack: (nod)

Then a person that looks so familiar to Jack and Raichu before, at Mi'ilen Road. It's the same guy that Jack and Raichu met him before they go battle against the Chocobo Eater. I wonder why he is here? This doesn't make any sense.

: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Hello." (Bows to them) "May I help you?"

Jack and Raichu: (confused at the same person) "Huh?"

Jack: "Hold on. I remember you. You are, 'Rin!'"

Of course, the same guy that encouage Jack and Raichu to go fight the Chocob Eater.

Jack: "The Al Bhed person that sales stuff."

Rin: "Indeed. May I help you?"

It seems that Jack can use some items. Then he sold alot of his potions in order to buy Hi-Potions. They were enough just incase, and bought some things just incase of emergency.

Rin: "Thank you. Your paytranige will help you out." (intrested in something else) "Ah, how's your Al Bhed Language going?"

Jack: (nod) "It is going great. Watch!" (speaks Al Bhed) "Rao yna oui tuehk?"

Rin: (laughs a little) "Hm Hm Hm. Trying to copy my words, huh? By the way. If you're looking for someone that looks like a 'Goth Person', and a 'Weasel', they're at the kitchen."

Jack: "And a person with white hair?"

Rin: "On the top of the Airship."

Raichu: (scratches the back of his head) "Gee, thanks."

Jack and Raichu: (continue walking, passed Rin)

Jack: "Thank you, Rin."

Raichu: "Yeah, thanks!"

Jack and Raichu head down the stairs to go search for Vincent and Furret first. This can be very easy to fo find, because if you need you need food, you can find Vincent in the kitchen. Until then an Al Bhed appeared. He must be going somewhere.

Al Bhed Person: (passed by, speaking Al Bhed) "Aqlica sa."

Jack and Raichu: (moved out of the way, continue walking)

Jack: (talking to Raichu) "If Vincent is in the kitchen, then he must be making food."

Raichu: (talking to Jack) "Probley he's making food for us to eat. I mean, we got to eat before we go save Erika."

Jack: But what is Vincent is making?"

Raichu: (can't figure it out, release his hands) "I do not know."

Then Jack and Raichu have arrived at the kitchen. Their's Vincent and Furret, and Vincent's with the chefs of the Al Bheds. It seems that they made something from Vincent's idea.

Vincent: (speaking Al Bhed) "Ugyo Ym Pratc, E haat oui du dyga draca vuut yht tameajan dras, ugyo? Ku nekhd huf."

Al Bhed: (listening to Vincent's orders, then deliever the foods one by one)

This is confusing. I didn't know Vincent can speak Al Bhed's language."

Furret: (looks at Vincent) "At this rate, we will feed everyone without letting one starve."

Jack and Raichu: (enter the kitchen)

Vincent and Furret: (notice Jack and Raichu)

Vincent: "Hey Jack, Raichu."

Vincent and Furret: (looks at Jack and Raichu)

Vincent: "Don't worry, I already made you and your pok'emon some food."

Jack: (pulls out five of his cards) "Thank you." (releases his pok'emon) "I summon you all out!"

Then all the flashes out of Jack's pok'e balls came out, released his pok'emon. One pok'emon looks like a balarena with lots of psychic, second is a fire turtle, third looks like a horse with wings, fourth has a bulb ready to release a flower, and last is a blue shark.

Vincent: (released his pok'emon) "Mine too. Come on out!"

Then Vincent's pok'emon has been released out of their balls. One is like three moles, second looks like a bat with four wings, and last is a big pok'emon with green scales that can summon a sandstorm.

But it seems that Raichu and Furret can't eat pok'emon, because they can eat but human and pok'emon. How weird is that?"

Raichu and Furret: (eating lunch)

Vincent and Jack: (eating their fruit salad)

Vincent: (talks to Jack) "You know, Jack. I have never heard of Yang as a Dragon Lord. Although he's all alone, by himself at the top of the Airship."

Jack: (talks to Vincent) "Well, that is why I need to talk to him."

Vincent: "Just take a break, and continue eating your fruit salad, okay?"

Jack: (confuse) "But, why did you speak Al Bhed?"

Vincent: (respond) "Simple. I've been reading the Al Bhed's Book when we're at the Travel Agency."

Jack: (done with his Fruit Salad) "Well, I better go find Yang."

Vincent: (reminds Jack) "Before you go see him, could you give Yang and his pok'emon, this?" (Gives Jack a 'Can of Pok'emon Food,' and a 'Fruit Salad.) "I want to know what he likes."

Jack: (takes the pok'emon food and the Fruit Salad, then puts them away. Next, looks at his pok'emon) "Everyone done?"

Kirlia: (hugging Jack) "Kir."

Jack: (looks at Kirlia) "I guess you still have not changed, Zelda." (pulls out five cards) "Everyone, return."

The red flash on Jack's pok'emon had returned to their pok'e balls.

Jack: (put the cards away, calling Raichu) "Raichu, come on."

Raichu: (done with his food, gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "Thank you for the meal, Vincent."

Vincent: "Sure, no problem."

Jack: (leaves)

Vincent: "Just don't into trouble, okay?"

Furret: "Alright, alright."

Vincent: (looks at Furret) "Not you. Jack."

Furret: "Oh."

(At the top of the Airship)

When Jack and Raichu reached to the top of the Airship, they found Yang. He seems to be standing in the middle looking forward. But what good use that Yang must not become a slave. And that would be that Jack and Raichu must to talk to Yang about his past life.

Jack and Raichu: (approch to Yang)

Jack: (calls him) "Yang!"

Yang: (got Jack attention, turn towards them) "What a surprise. Jack and Raichu, what do you want?"

Jack: (explains) "I have come to give you and your pok'emon some food." (stops infront of Yang, and gives him a fruit salad and can of pok'emon food.) "Here you go."

Yang: (takes the food) "Thank you, Jack." (turns away, pulls out three of his cards, release) "I summon you all out!"

Then three pok'emon appeared. One looks like a mighty beast that evolved from a Magikarp. The second is like a king, but like a seahorse. And last is a blue pok'emon with a shell on it's back and a long neck.

Gyarados, Kingdra, and Lapras: (appeared out of their pok'e balls)

What a surprise! I didn't know Yang had water pok'emon.

Jack and Raichu: (surprised at Yang's pok'emon)

Jack: "Bliemmey!"

Raichu: "I did not know you had these 'Water Pok'emon!'"

Yang: (pulls out three bowls, placed them on the ground) "I wish, Raichu." (fills the the bowls with Pok'emon Food) "But I'm not." (Eating his Fruit Salad) "I was ounce a 'Water Duelest', but now I'm actully a 'Dragon Lord Duelest'.

Jack: "Bliemmey."

Raichu: "Wow. A Dragon Lord Duelest."

That explains how Yang becomes a Dragon Lord, but having a deck makes him a Dragon Lord Duelest. This is pretty cool.

Yang, Jack, and Raichu: (sits down)

Yang: (explains his story) "It happened for million years ago, when I was little. I had the worst time of why I had to be chosen as a Dragon Lord. However, the other Dragon Lords insulted one another, leads to hatered. We had to fight against each other. It's like a real war.

"No one could ever listen to me, that we cannot figh against. I am a good Dragon Lord that refuse to hurt people." (turns his head away, shuts his eyes.) "It's like they can do what ever they want. They make fun of me, because of me." (skaking his fist) "I don't want to seek revenge, but to have freedom. So that way, I can no longer be in this prison orb. I was never ment to be a Dragon Lord." (Imagens his Dragon form)

"But then, I have become, a 'Silver Dragon'. The Ice Dragon I've become, searching for peace and freedom."

Jack: (understands Yang's story) "So, you were searching for freedom the whole time. Then what?"

Yang: (respond) "Become a Human or be stuck as a Dragon. Back to the way I was before I was a Dragon Lord."

Jack: (question) "Yang, is their someone that can help you?"

Raichu: "You know, the people you trusted?"

Yang: (answered) "I am sorry, Jack, Raichu. I don't have someone to trust." (has an idea) "But, I must speak to the master of all Dragon Lords, to tell him to help me. But, the master is no where on this planet, or an any region. He isn't located in his world."

Jack and Raichu: (surprised) "Dragon Lord Master!"

Jack: (question) "Is their such thing?"

Yang: (answers to Jack) "I, don't know, Jack. But I must find the answer for my girlfriend." (poses) "For now, I must protect someone very important."

Jack: (pulls his sword and shield out, poses) "I will do the same thing."

Raichu: (poses) "I am right with you guys."

(Back at the Cockpit)

Jack, Raichu, and Yang has return to the Cockpit to see what's going. Cid was saying this announcement, "Everyone! Report here now. We have found you friend! Report to the Cockpit right now!" What's what he's saying. Then they get their chance to see where Erika is located when she was missing.

Everyone: (At the Cockpit)

Cid: (commands) "Brother, did you find here?"

Brother: "Sure did. Have a look on screen." (pushes the button)

Then pops a screen. Look, it's 'Red City!'

Everyone: (surprised) "Ah!"

Amy: "No way!"

Sarah: "Way! Is that where Erika is?"

Then the screen shows Erika.

Jack: (calls) "Erika!"

Cid: "No dought about that. Erika can't hear you, but she must be at the wedding."

Tamer: "But isn't she to old to be married?"

Cid: "I don't think so. Someone else is getting married. Look."

Then their's a screen with Yo-Yo Man marrying another woman.

Vincent: "Lucky, who is she?"

Cid: "That, is the 'White Crane'. She's the only one that can get the Danto, Orre, and Crystal to get along."

Trey: "But why does Yo-Yo Man have to marry the White Crane?"

Cid: "Who knows."

Jack: (points at someone on the screen) "Their is your answer! It is Seymour!"

Everyone: (looks at Seymour) "(gasp!)"

Cid: "Agh! He'll ruin everything!"

Jack: "We've got to save Yo-Yo Man, the White Crane, and Erika!"

Then when all the sudden! Their was thumb that attacked the ship. The ship has shaken alot.

Everyone: (feels the shaking of the ship) "AGH!"

Amy: (holds on to Jack) "What was that?"

Cid: "Go see what is it. I'll keep watch."

Tamer: (calls everyone) "Alright. Let's go!"

Trey, Sarah, Amy, Jack, Raichu, and Yang: (head out)

Tamer: (follows)

It seems that Vincent has the message before. As for Cid, he gots it covered.

(Near the Bridge)

Jack: "Okay, next time we encounter fiends, remind Sarah to get rid of them."

Sarah: "Well, I can't invent something to get rid of the fiends easy."

Jack: (touches the sphere)

Our heroes has reached to the bridge. They're almost near the top of the Airship. But what for a reason making the ship a big bump? That's where the Al Bheds heads down to continue fighting the fiends. As for our heroes, only Trey is away from the door, just about to get to the top of the Airship.

Trey: (looks on his left, looks through the window, spotted something out there) "Huh? Now their's something you don't see every day."

Jack: (looks through the window, spotted that thing, surprised) "Whoa! That is huge!"

Outside through the window is a Red Dragon like. It looks like it only has a horn, red all over, doesn't have wings, and has no eyes.

Amy: (bend her knees, sees through the window, looks at the red dragon like) "What is that?"

Sarah: (knows the dragon, explains to everyone) "The Guardian Wyrm, Evrae. The great sacrate beast, protecter of 'Red City'."

Evrae: (flys down)

Trey: (looks forward, laughs a little) "Hu-hu-hu-hu. The red carpet has teeth."

Jack: (figures out something) "Wait! That would mean that we are close to Red City."

Cid: (announces on the speakers) "Amy! Can you read me?"

Amy: (stands, goes to the speakers, listening)

Cid: (continues) "We're ganna fight that thing. Get out there and show him what you're made of. Go!"

Amy: "Their he goes again."

Trey: "The ferry man, asks for a higher price."

Then the team is gathered around Rin, an Al Bhed that seals stuff.

Trey: (Forces Rin.) "Open the hatch! We fight!"

Rin: "Evrae is trully mighty, be well prepare."

Jack: (buying some things)

Tamer: "Hold on! We gatta pay?" (looks at Rin, seriously) "If we lose, you die too, buddy!"

Jack: (got this things)

Rin: "I have fayth in your victory."

Tamer: (scratches the back of his head) "Gee, thanks."

The Group: (gets on the platform)

Rin: (pushes the button)

The platform goes up, and reach to a large door.

Everyone: (goes through the large door, exit out of the ship, on the top of the Airship)

Jack's team and their Pok'emon VS Evrae!

This is going to be an intense battle.  
Everyone: (gets to the deck)

Jack: (looks at Evrae)

Evrae: (flying) "ROOOOAR!"

Cid: "We gatta thing somehow, but we can't get to far away! You'll have to tell when to move!"

Everyone: (hears what Cid)

Evrae: (past the Airship) "ROOOOOOOOARRR!"

Amy: (with Jack)

Cid: "But tell me quick, huh. This thing ain't so nimble, you hear!"

Jack: "Got It! I will give the commands!"

Amy: (with Jack) "Not alone, you won't!"

Jack and Amy: (looks at each other, nod)

Jack, Trey, Yang, Ivysaur, Wartortile, and Kingdra: (appeared, ready to battle)

Yang: "How are we going to defeat that thing!"

Jack: (eats the Cursed Fruit) "I got it!"

Chomp! Now Jack's whole body becomes yellow. He has Gum-Gum Powers. Can he master it?

Jack: (pulls his arm way back) "Here I go! Gum-Gum!" (calls Evrae) "Hey! You Bloody, Beast! Come and get me!"

Evrae: (flys towards Jack)

Everyone: (surprised) "Agh!"

Tamer: "Jack! You're Crazy!"

Jack: (release it) "BLAST!"

BAM!  
Evrae: (damaged a lot) "ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" (doesn't fell a thing)

Jack: (retract, surprise) "Uh-Oh! I am guessing it didn't work!"

Trey: "Nice one, Jack. That should get his attention."

Ivysaur: (releases a Razor Leaf) "Saur! Ivysaur!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Yang: (attacks with his Lance) "Ya!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Kingdra: (ready the attack, uses Ice Beam) "King-dra!"

Evrae: (damaged, cold)

Trey: (attacks Evrae) "Hugh!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Wartortile: (attacks with Water Shot) "War-tortile!"

Evrae: (takes less damage)

Jack: "Okay, what now?"

Evrae: (looks at Jack, then uses Stone Gaze) "ROOOOOOOOAR!"

CING! Yikes! Jack turned into stone!

Yang: (shocked at Jack) "Jack!"

Trey: (looks at Yang) "Yang, do something!"

Yang: (pulls out a Soft, then throws it to Jack)

It shot a light dart, and freed Jack out of being petrified.

Kingdra: (launches another Ice Beam) "King-dra!"

Evrae: (damaged, still cold)

Yang: "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack: "I am fine. What happened?" (commands Cid) "Go Back! Father Away!"

Cid: (responds) "Just a minute!"

Ivysaur: (uses Vine Whip) "Ivy!"

Evrae: (damaged) "Roar!"

Trey: (attacks again, critical attack) "Hugh!"

Evrae: (taken lots of damage)

Wartortile: (attacks with Head Butt) "Wor-tortile!"

Bam!

Evrae: (damaged, inhales) "ROOOOAR!"

Cid: (calls) "Hold on!"

The Airship flys way back, away from Evrae.

Jack: (uses his attack, pulls his arm back) "Here I go! Gum-Gum-" (release) "Blast!"

Evrae: (damaged) "ROAR!"

Ivysaur: (uses Razor Leaf) "Ivy!"

Evrae: (damage)

Yang and Kingdra: (switch places with Tamer and Skarmory)

Tamer and Skarmory: (appeared)

Tamer: "Alright! Let's go, ya!"(throws his blitzball towards Evrae) "Ya!"

Evrae: (damaged from the ball)

Here comes the blitzball

Tamer: (catches his ball)

Skarmory: (attacks with Sky Uppercut) "Skar!"

Evrae: (damaged) "Roar!"

Skarmory: (returns)

Trey and Wartortile: (switch places with Amy and Jolteon)

Amy and Jolteon: (appears)

Amy: "Here goes!" (pulls out an arrow, aims, then fires)

Evrae: (damaged)

Jolteon: (uses Pin Missle) "Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!"

Evrae: (damaged alot)

Here it comes!

Evrae: (Too Far For Breathing)

Cid: (speaks in the mic) "This is it! I'm given what ever we got!"

Then the Airship has a secret weapon, known as the Guided Missle! Then it releases alot of missles at Evrae.

Evrae: (damaged alot from the missles) "ROOOOAR! ROOOOOAR!

Jack and Ivysaur: (switch places with Vincent and Crobat)

Vincent and Crobat: (appeares)

Vincent: "Now let's see. Who's on menu?" (uses Jump, goes up very high, then charges down towards Evrae) "Here's a new trick!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Vincent: (returns with a leap, then back on top of the Airship)

Crobat: (charges towards Evrae with Sky Uppercut) "Cro! Bat!"

Evare: (damaged)

Tamer: (throws his blitzball towards Evrae) "Ya!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Here comes the Blitzball.

Tamer: (catches the blitzball)

Skarmory: (uses Skyupper Cut) "Skar!"

Evrae: (damaged, then uses Haste on himself)

Tamer: (confuse) "Huh? What's going on?"

Sarah: (checks it out) "Uh-Oh! Look out! He's going to use Swooping Scythe!"

Evrae: (flys down, comes up) "ROOOAR!" (attacks the party)

Tamer, Skarmory, Vincent, Crobat, Amy, Jolteon: (damaged)

Tamer: "Ow!"

Skarmory: "Skar!"

Vincent: "Bloow!"

Crobat: "Cro!"

Amy: "Ah!"

Jolteon: "Jolt!"

Amy and Jolteon: (switch places with Jack and Ivysaur)

Jack and Ivysaur: (appeares)

Jack: "You Monster!" (uses Hastega) "Let's end this quickly!"

Now everyone is speeding up!

Evrae: (looks at Jack, punches)

Jack: (damaged a lot) "AGH!" (weak, panting)

Vincent and Crobat: (Trey and Wartortile)

Trey and Wortortile: (appeares)

Trey: "My turn!" (attacks) "Hugh!"

Wartortile: (attacks with Water Shot) "War!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Tamer: (gets angry, releases a Magic Attack, Stona) "Now I'm Mad! YA!"

Evrae: (can't defead against a Stone attack, damaged) "ROOOAR!"

Skarmory: (uses Sky Uppercut again) "Skar!"

Evrae: (damaged)

Jack: (uses Slow) "Hey! Slow Down!"

Now Evrae becomes slower.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha!"

Ivysaur: (charges it's energy) "Ivy!"

Evrae: (uses Haste, can't do anything else)

Jack: (attacks again) "YA!"

Evrae: (damaged) "ROOOAR!"

Ivysaur: (releases the ultimate attack, Solor Beam) "IVY! SAURR!"

Evare: (damaged alot, defeated, dead) "ROOOOOAR! ROOOOAR! ROOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!"

Everyone earns 8100 EXP, and 5400 AP.

Finaly, Evrae is gone for good. The dragon started to disappear. That means that the red dragon is dead. As for the Airship, it's about to blow up. Everyone is hanging on tight, ready to go save Erika at the wedding. When we arrive at the wedding, their is someone other then marrying Erika, it's Yo-Yo Man and the White Crane, will get married in order to stop the Danto, Orre, and the Crystal to stop fighting.

Yo-Yo Man: (reach to the counter, looking at the White Crane)

The White Crane is a woman that falls inlove with Yo-Yo Man, from all three regions.

White Crane: (appeares in her wedding dress, goes to the counter, near Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man and White Crane: (looks at the Measter)

Look, it's another Measter, but he's orange jacket, and a little weight.

Measter: (announces) "We are gather here today, to bring these two couples together, in the orders from the great Zucions.

"This has been the best thing she has ever done, to make three regions stop fighting against each other, in order to bring peace. God is here, God will help, God will come. On every weak, from the summers, fall, winter, and spring, to the weekdays and the weekends. Zucion is watching us all, in order to bring these two, together at last. We will start the marriage."

Everyone is very excited to hear this. Plus, Jena and her friends are watching the wedding. As for Seymour, he's not doing anything evil, just waiting for the right moment. And Erika, has become the flower girl, for the wedding to start.

Jena: (happy) "Ooh, look at them. They're so cute together."

Todd: "Yeah, let's hope that Jack kid doesn't ruin the wedding."

Jeannine: "You know, they're so lucky, this is going to be fun."

Ben: "You can say that again."

Jena: "Can't you believe it! Their best wedding ever!"

Todd: "Great, I can't wait."

Ben: "Hold on, we need to see what's going to happen."

Jeannie: "Then we celebrate the White Crane's best wedding ever."

Measter: (continues) "For now, we will wed these together, as husbon and wife." (looks at White Crane) "Miss Crane, do you take this lawful wedded man, as your lawful wedded husbon?"

White Crane: (responds, happy) "Oh, yes. I do, I do!"

Measter: "Thank you." (turn towards Yo-Yo Man) "And you, Yu-Yu Sai-na, take this lawful wedded woman, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Yo-Yo Man: (responds) "Well...I do."

Measter: "These two will be wedded with the ring." (looks at Seymour) "Best man, do you have the ring?"

Seymour: (agrees) "Yes, I have the ring." (gives the perfect ring to the Measter)

Measter: (takes the perfect ring from Seymour) "Thank you." (gives the ring to Yo-Yo Man) "In this moment, we will have God watching us all. Together like Ying and Yang."

Yo-Yo Man: (takes the wedding ring, and puts it on the White Crane)

Measter: (continues) "I prenounce you two, as Husbon, and Wife. You may kiss the-" (stops, looks up at the air, spotted something) "Hmm? What now?"

Yo-Yo Man and White Crane: (confuse at the Measter)

Yo-Yo Man: "What is it, sir Measter?"

What now? What caused the wedding to be stopped?

Measter: (surprised) "(gasp!)" "Oh no!"

This is not a good sign. The Measter spotted something in the air that is about to ruin the wedding. What is going on up there? And where are our heroes? For now, our only choice is to find out next time on Episode 88. For now, things are going wrong, and I have a really bad feeling about this. Trust me, this is not pretty, and the whole monks are preparing themselves.

Notes:

-They found where Erika is.

-Erika is located at Red City, and their is a wedding.

-They found out what is bumping the ship, and check what's going. Their is a guardian wyrm known as Evrae.

-Evrae is finaly defeated, and our heroes are ready to go to the wedding.

-Their's Yo-Yo Man, ready to marry the White Crane, that is really a woman.

-The Measter is their, and so is Seymour.

Measter: (calling the Monks) "Everyone, get ready! Because I have a bad feeling about this."

Monk #1: (respond to the Measter) "Yes, sir!" (leaves)

Measter: (talking to himself) "You will pay for what you're doing to this Wedding."

Jena: (looks up, still blind) "I don't see anything."

Jeannie: "Hey! What's going on?"

Todd: "I, don't know. But something is stopping the wedding."

Ben: "And that would mean, that something is going to ambush the wedding."


	91. Chapter 88

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 88

Rescue Team!

Last time, our heroes were on an Airship, battling against the guardian wyrm, known as Evrae. It was an intense battle against the Evrae. Next, there was Yang. Who was ounce teased by the other Dragon Lords that doesn't want him around. But now, our heroes are heading to the wedding. It's about the one where Yo-Yo Man and White Crane are going to be married. But Erika is there, and Seymour too. What ever Seymour is up to, our heroes are on an Airship, ready to go rescue Erika. But it would seem that the Red City Monks are trying to block path, getting rid of the Airship.  
Measter: (gave the command) "Fire!"

The monks keep shooting until the Airship is going.

Seymour: (grabs Erika) "Come!"

Erika: (grabbed) "Agh!"

Seymour: (takes her to Yo-Yo Man and White Crane)

Yo-Yo Man and White Crane: (runs to the counter, behind it)

Here comes the Airship, and it launched lots of line cables.

Jack's team: (rides through the line cables)

Amy, Vincent, and Yang: (fly with wings)

Jack and Raichu: (grinding)

Jack: "Ha!"

The airship left without a word, and now the battle to rescue Erika beings.

This is going to be tough. The guards are protecting Yo-Yo Man, Erika, Seymour, and White Crane. Jack is about to release his rage on Seymour.

Jack: (calls Erika) "Erika! We are coming."

Monks: (stops them) "Hault! You are under arrest for interrupting the wedding!"

Jack: (angry) "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" (Uses the force, Push)

The Guards are blown away, clearing the path! Go Jack! Go Raichu!

Jack: (runs forward, fighting the monks)

Amy, Vincent, and Yang: (got the high air)

Amy: "Jack! Raichu! We're covering you!"

Vincent: "Becarful, okay?"

Yang: "We got your back!"

Raichu: (electucting every guards around) "CHUUUU!"

Tamer: (shot at blitz ball at the flame monk) "Leave him alone! YA!"

The blitzball was shot, and hit the flame monk!

Flamethrower Monk: (killed by the blitzball) "Agh!"

Trey: (slashing the Monks) "You make this to easy!"

Sarah: (casting spells) "I hope you learn to, chill out!"

Measter: (worried) "I don't believe it!"

Jena: "They're ruining everything!"

Todd: (pulls out his blades) "Not if I stop them first!" (gets in the action)

Jeannie: "Wow, brave guy."

Todd: (stops Jack's tracks)

Jack: (blocked by Todd) "What!"

Todd: "Leave the wedding now! I knew you're trouble!"

Jack: (more angry) "We will see who is angry!" (Releases an fist of Rapid Fire) "Gum-Gum-Rapid-Fire!"

Todd: (trying to block Jack's attack, scared) _("I can't believe it! He's blocking my-")_

BAM!

Todd: (punched in the face) "AAGGHH!"

Jack: (continues Rapid Fire) "AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" (Red eyes now)

Todd: (blown away, to the wall) "UUUGH!" (Knocked out)

Jack: (goes after the Machina) "You're next!"

Machina: (scared of Jack's rage)

Jack: (attacks the Machina)

Whoa! I didn't know Jack had that kind of a power. He must of gotten it from his cousin, Joey. Joey was a demon, with his rage powers. And now they go to Jack's power. It's like he's been set to berserk mode. It got Ben, Jena, and Jeannie scared.

Jack: "SEYMOUR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU DEMON!"

Vincent: (slashing the monks) "Hu-Rise! Heavy Choptor!"

Monks: (falling off the palace) "AAAAAGGGHH!"

Vincent: "Call me prince."

Yang: (appears out of the sky, dives through the guards) "Take this, you freaks!"

Monks: (killed by Yang's attack)

Amy: (rapid fires everyone) "I hope you like, a shiskobob on an arrow."

Go team! Go! That should show that Red City their is a real traitor.

Trey: (uses his powerful on the monks) "You're in my way!" (Attacks) "Crab Grass! Dragon Twister!"

Less Monks are being killed.

Trey: (unleashes the final attack) "BULL CHARRRGE!" (Rapid fire punches)

Now their are more monks. I can't believe they took out all the monks. They earn EXP and AP for defeating the enemies.

We finally reach to where the two lovebirds are. It seems that Yo-Yo Man was trying to defend his new wife. Although, the White Crane did try to defend her new husband. Erika is held back from Seymour. As for the rest, they're trying to see if it's all clear to come out. As for the Measter, well, you know what happened.

Measter: (scared) "Please, no more killing my men. Why ruining the wedding?"

Jack: "We are not ruining the wedding, we were on a rescue mission."

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, I don't need rescuing. I was fine, until you all showed up."

Sarah: "Yo-Yo Man, are you trippin? We're not rescuing you. We're rescuing Erika."

Erika: (surprised)

Measter: "What? The flower girl?"

Tamer: "Do you know why? Seymour kidnapped her! That's why!"

Measter: "I see. But we need her for the wedding. Are you sure you want her back? Because without her, we will break the wedding."

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, I have no choice." (Talks to the Measter) "Excuse me for a moment, Measter. I need to have a word with the summoner."

Jack: "Actually, a guardian."

Yo-Yo Man: (surprised) "! Right." (Goes up to Jack, talks to him)

White Crane: (worried)

Jena: (fanning Todd) "Todd! Don't die on me!"

Ben: "I can't believe that Jack kid actually defeated the great Hero Clan. What kind of Empire is he?"

Jeannie: "Perhaps a dangerous one."

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (done talking)

Yo-Yo Man: (goes up to the Measter)

Measter: (worries) "Well?"

Yo-Yo Man: "We can continue the wedding. But he said this, 'If Seymour kills the White Crane and his sister, we kill the Measter.' That's what he said."

Measter: "Very well." (Announces) "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to continue with the wedding. For now, like always, I pronounce Yu-Yu Sai-Na and White Crane, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The wedding continues, as Yo-Yo Man and White Crane are about to be married at last. This is like waiting for the big finally. And it got the team very scared of this wedding. But Trey and Jack doesn't mind. These two got closer.

Tamer: "Ah! Err…"

Sarah: "Not good. Don't do it."

Vincent: "I can't watch." (Cover his eyes)

Then they finally kissed each other. The bell has rung.

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out his weapon.)

Hah, much better. At least the wedding is finally over. But what is Seymour up to?

Seymour: (Releases Erika) "Now then," (Said it) "kill them!"

Then the Monks appear with their sniper rifles. Ready to take down our heroes.

Everyone: (surprised) "!"

Erika: "Seymour! What are you doing? You said that 'When these they're married, you let them and me go!' Why attacking right now!"

Seymour: "Remember, they try to ruin the wedding. So let's just finish it here, and now."

Yo-Yo Man: (gets in front of his new wife, ready to attack Seymour) "I knew it! You're trying to kill my team!"

Seymour: "Well, that's what they get for trying to ruining the wedding. So we will end it here and now."

Erika: (calls them) "Stop! This ends here!"

It got everyone's attention. Then…Oh my god! Erika has the White Crane hostage!

Erika: (holding White Crane back to the ledge) "Do not shoot them! I mean it!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Erika!"

Jack: "Erika! No!"

Raichu: "What are you doing!"

Now it everyone scared that Erika is scared. What is Erika planning to do with her?

White Crane: (looking at Erika, angry) "Excuse me! But what are you up to, missy?"

Erika: (whispers to White Crane) "Do not worry, Misses Sai-Na, I promise I will not hurt. I am trying to save my friends. But I am also saving your husband and yourself safe. Seymour is the bad guy that was planning this. You must believe me."

White Crane: (Whispers to Erika) "Okay, but try not to upset my new husband, okay?"

Erika: "Promise." (Looks at everyone) "I said drop your weapons, or we will die, and the war will continue! Now!"

Then all the Monks drop their weapons. They finally stand down.

Measter: (looks at Erika, afraid) "Please, flower girl, don't do this. They've been ruining the wedding, and we can't accept this."

Erika: "Then accept this! Measter!" (Grabs White Crane, and jumps off the ledge)

White Crane: (falling with Erika)

Now it got surprised!

Jack: (yells) "ERIKA!"

_"Jack, I am fine. Just get your friends, and make a run for it. I can summon a friend that will save me and the White Crane, okay?"_

What was that? Did some voice come out of nowhere and tell Jack what do that.

Erika: (performs the summoning)

A mysterious pok'emon comes out of nowhere and rescues both Erika and the White Crane. Then both of them vanished with the Aeon. Seymour, the Measter, and the guards check to see where they are. But all they see is nothing.

Amy: (pulls out a bomb) "Everyone! Get back!" (Throws it on the ground)

A smoke of white appears out of the bomb, blocking everyone's vision. Then Trey grabs Yo-Yo Man, and all of them make a run for it.

Sarah: (points the direction) "Quick! This way!"

For now, I do believe that Yo-Yo Man is back with the group, except that Erika is no around. But everyone wants to know how did Amy get a smoke bomb? The end up where they're at the exit of the top palace. Now they're near the entrance to the Fayth's room.

Trey: "Amy."

Jack: "What was that?"

Amy: (Explains) "That was a smoke bomb me and Sarah made."

Yo-Yo Man: (crosses his arms) "Alright. Everyone I want an explanation. Why do you have to ruin the wedding?"

Jack: (Answers to Yo-Yo Man) "Teacher! We have come all this way to save Erika. But did you not invite us?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Sorry about that. Measter's orders."

Sarah: "Right, now let's go find Erika."

Tamer: "Yeah, we've got to go save her, ya?"

Trey: "Correct." (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "You should thank us for rescuing you and your new wife. For now, no more being with her! We have a world to save."

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course, right after our honey moon."

Trey: "That's it, no more ladies for you."

Yo-Yo Man: "Thanks, and who is new person with us."

Jack: "We will continue on,"

Then everyone enters through the door, to the passage.

Jack: (Continues) "Right after we go rescue Erika."

Yang: "I am sorry, sir Yu-Yu Sai-Na. I have not introduced myself. I am Yang, the Dragon Lord. I have become the new guardian on the team."

Yo-Yo Man: "Nice to meet you. I've been expecting you. But thanks to Trey, my new wife will be disappointing just like the one I did to my old wife. She was upset when I've never taken her to her honey moon."

Vincent: "Sorry about it, flower man."

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Vincent, confuse) "Flower Man?"

Vincent: (Looking at the lower floors) "Well, you're pretty lucky that you have a wife. I'm jealous."

Yo-Yo Man: "Right."

Sarah: (working on the machina) "Just give me a few minutes to work on this thing. Let's see, we have a…" (Pushes the button)

Then a platform appears over at the left.

Sarah: "Perfect, a platform to where Erika and the White Crane are."

Everyone gets on the platform, and then goes down the path.

Time for another "Cloyster of Trials." This isn't like the other Cloyster of Trials, but a path to where Erika and the White Crane are. It's like a trail with energy, with many spheres. It's like a path above the death floor. But it's only Jack and Raichu.

Jack: (pushes the statue with a sphere glyph)

Then a huge glyph appeared right in front of Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (gets on the first glyph)

Well, this isn't so bad. The past another path, and the glyph stopped in the middle of the path.

Jack: (pushes the statue to the right, takes the sphere, pushes the statue back, then stands on the glyph)

Now the glyph goes back, and then goes to the left path. Okay, the glyph goes to the middle of the floor. The glyph goes left again, and then goes straight.

Raichu: (Asks Jack) "Jack, where is this thing taking to?"

Jack: (Answers to Raichu) "I, don't know."

And now the glyph stops at the end of the road

Jack: (pushes the statue forward, then goes to a slot like, and places the Red Sphere on it. Next, goes back to the statue, pushes it, then gets back on the glyph.)

Here we go again. The glyph is head back to where it came, but stops in the middle of the road.

Jack: (pushes the glyph forward, goes to the slot, takes the sphere, pushes the statue, and back on the glyph.)

Back to the glyph, and goes back to the end of the road. Now it stops again.

Jack: (pushes the statue forward, and then goes through the path.) "I wonder where does this lead?"

Up in front of Jack, are a slot and a wall. The wall is blocking the path.

Jack: (Places the sphere on the slot)

The wall vanishes. Jack needs one more sphere to go.

Jack: (goes back to the statue, pushes it, then gets back on the glyph)

Now the glyph goes back way at the beginning.

Raichu: "Here we go again. Jack, how are we going to find Erika and the White Crane?"

Jack: "If we go through this trail, then we might find them."

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder) "You got it."

Now the glyph goes left, and going down through the path.

Jack: "Where is this taking to?"

The glyph stops at a dead end, and up ahead is a slot with a sphere on it.

Jack: (Pushes the statue, goes to the slot, takes the sphere) "Okay." (Goes back to the statue, pushes it back, and then stands on the glyph.)

Now the glyph is going back up, back to the middle floor. Next, the glyph goes straight to the end of the road, and stops.

Jack: (pushes the statue, and goes to the end of the path) "Do you think this will work?" (Places the sphere on the slot)

Raichu: "It will work, Jack."

When all the sudden, on their right, theirs another path appeared. It created a path to get to the end of this maze.

Jack: (goes to the statue, pushes it, then stands on the glyph)

The glyph goes back, but really stops in the middle of the path, then stops on the path.

Raichu: (hangs on to Jack's right shoulder) "Well, we better hurry. Because this is not easy to get through this path."

Jack: (pushes the statue forward, and then stands on the glyph)

The glyph continues, stops at the dead end, and goes up turning to the right. It leads to the end of the cloister of trials.

Jack: (pushes the statue, walking through the path) "Well, that was fun."

Raichu: "You might say that again."

Jack: (enters the next room) "Here we go. Now to find Erika."

They finally reached to where Erika and the White Crane are. However, the door is closed up. The only is if a stronger man is able to open the door. As for Jack, he was worried that she is about to get hurt from all that danger.

Jack: (rushes to the door, trying to open) "Err! Come on! Open the door! Please!"

Trey: (pushes Jack out of the way) "No Jack. Allow me."

Jack: (looks at Trey, and then backs away)

Trey: (opens the door easy) "ERRRRR!"

Wow! The door opens that quickly.

Trey: "There. Much better."

Jack: (goes in) "Erika!"

Raichu: (goes in too) "Wait up, Jack!"

Jack and Raichu are the only ones inside the fayth's room. Inside is Erika along with the White Crane. Only Erika is praying, and comes to her is the two mans. One has white clothing, and other has black clothing.

Erika: (feels weak, about to fall)

Jack: (catches her) "Erika!" (Worried) "Are you, okay?"

Erika: (Looks at Jack, happy) "I am fine, big brother."

Jack: (hugs her, crying) "Do not scare me like that again. You have worried me."  
Erika: "I am sorry Jack."

White Crane: "Ah-hem! Why did this girl bring me here?"

Jack: (looks at the White Crane, mad) "She is my sister! She had no choice but to save us all. You should feel lucky that Yo-Yo Man is here."

White Crane: (leaves) "Honey! Ready for our honey moon?"

Jack: "Too late."

Raichu: (watches the White Crane leave) "Oh yeah, like she doesn't have a real name. I'd expect her to have a real name, other than the White Crane."

Jack: (takes Erika and Raichu, and then leave) "Come on. We must find an exit."

Raichu: (follows Jack) "You got it, Jack."

It's finally over that they're reunited again. For now, Jack must always keep an eye on Erika at all cost. Plus, she has the new Aeon. As for the White Crane, she is always going to be with Yo-Yo Man. It's like every wife always is with her husband.

White Crane: (hugging Yo-Yo Man) "Oh honey, ready for our honey moon?"

Trey: (Grabs the White Crane, drags her away from him) "I don't think so. We had enough that Yo-Yo Man always need to be with her wife. Now it's still time to go with us."

White Crane: (looks at Trey) "I don't care about your needs." (Continues hugging Yo-Yo Man) "Now, where's our honey moon?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Sorry, but he's right."

White Crane: (shocked) "What?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I am sorry. Like the last time I did that to my old wife, I've never taken her on her honeymoon.

White Crane: "You know what, I'm going to cry if you don't take me to a honeymoon. I mean it!"

Trey: "Go ahead, cry all you want. That won't stop us."

Vincent: (Whacks Trey on the head) "Hey! You know that when you get married, you must have a honeymoon. Without it, your wife will hate you. Isn't there a way for these lovebirds to go to their honeymoon?"

Trey: "Well, there is on area they can go to their honeymoon, and that is the 'Calm Lands.'"

White Crane: "Hey! I know that area!"

Trey: "No you won't."

Tamer: "Ah, Trey, give these lovebirds a chance to go on their wedding. I mean, their honeymoon."

Sarah: "Yeah, give them a chance."

Trey: "Alright, fine."

Then everyone heads out.

Trey: "But next time, if Yo-Yo Man's wife dies again, we will not let him marry another woman. Got it?"

Jack: (Wonders) "Trey."

Trey: (Got Jack's attention) "Hmm?"

Jack: (Looks at him) "Why would you want Yo-Yo Man and Misses Crane to be separated?"

Trey: "Trust me on this, Jack. We don't want to the world to be destroyed. But the good news is that, now that the White Crane married Yo-Yo Man, she must be aware of Misma."

Jack: "I get it."

Raichu: (Looks at Trey, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder) "The poison toxic air."

Trey: "Exactly. But now that the war is over, it still continues. You see Jack; we have 'World War I' in the first. But now, there is going to 'World War II.'"

Jack: (surprise) "World War II?"

Raichu: "Great, another war?"

Trey: "Exactly. But this time, the regions will not be fighting. It's going to be Mystic against Anti-Mystic."

Jack: (Confuse) "Mystic against Anti-Mystic?"

Trey: "You'll understand when we get to the Calm Lands."

That's strange. Jack has never heard of World War I. During the real "World War I", it was British against the German. But for here, it's all three regions against each other. For now, the war has stopped, but the World War cannot be stopped. Now that it continues, there is going to a "World War II".

Jack: "What will we do now, Trey?"

Trey: "I'm sure Mewtwo can answer that."

Jack: (First confuse) "Mewtwo?" (And then surprised) "(Gasp!)" "My Guider!"

Then Mewtwo appeared in front of Jack.

Mewtwo: (Appears, floating) "Correct. Surprise to see you again, Jack."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised to see Mewtwo) "Mewtwo!"

Jack: "What are doing here?"

Raichu: "And how did you get out of your orb?"

Mewtwo: "I would feel better, if someone's idea with better than our orbs would stop doing this. This is the worse idea I have ever saw. Remind me to give that person's idea to put in Dragon Orbs in our story, remind me to fire that person."

Jack: "Well, okay. So, what are we going to do?"

Mewtwo: (turns around, still floating) "First, we must find the shrine. You have six badges. There is a shrine with Courage and Speed.

"For Courage, I hope you're really brave enough to handle a bunch of fiends and monsters. Over come your fears.

"And the other is Speed. Jack, you must use their skills in order to complete the test. You must be very cautious about the Courage Test, and the Speed Test is all about using your speed, your uniquestamina to complete the two tests."

Jack: "Okay, I need to complete the Courage Test, and theSpeed Test."

Mewtwo: "Next, we need you to find you a gym battle. The next badge is around Red City, somewhere."

Jack: (Surprised) "Really? A badge here?"

Mewtwo: "Yes. It is known as the 'Mischief Badge'. It's all about being a trick stir and makes a good bluff at opponents. It won't be easy. The gymleader will try and trick you. This is not going to be an easy win. It's like a real prank."

Jack: "I need a strategy in order to defeat the gymleader."

Mewtwo: "That, you need. The gymleader will to be easy to defeat. I would start thinking of what pranks there are."

They've reached to the shrine. For now, Yo-Yo Man and Erika decided to regroup back with the team. Only the shrine has two spots, just for the fun of it. However, White Crane is still confused of what is going on here.

Mewtwo: "We made it."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the shrine)

Jack: "Wow."

Yo-Yo Man: "So, Jack needs to past the test."

Erika: "Here we go again."

Amy: "Well, I never thought Jack would never get tired of this."

White Crane: (Looks at her husband) "Honey, what's going on?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Explains to his wife) "You see, when Jack got two new badges, the Danto rules say that he must past the test. And since Jack has two new badges, the Courage and the Speed, he will earn a spirit. Just two.

"For now, Jack has four spirits. He has a long way to go."

White Crane: "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You got it. Plus, we have two kids, Jena and Jeff."

White Crane: (Excited) "Oh! I can't wait to see them!"

Vincent: (Near Mewtwo) "Are you sure Jack has the courage to go through with this?"

Mewtwo: "Jack and Raichu have a lot of experience to go with this. You must have faith."

Erika: "Go for it Jack, Raichu. We are depending on the both of you."

Jack and Raichu: (goes to the warp spot, and then Teleports out of here)

Jack and Raichu have vanished into thin air. Now they're at the inside of the shrine. However, Jack needs the time he needs in order to get two spirits, and a new badge. Don't the next episode, on Episode 88. For now, we will continue the next story later. I just hope they don't get caught in the end. And where are Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie?

Notes:

-Yo-Yo Man and White Crane are married.

-Jena's team encounters Jack again, but Jack was angry that Seymour was the one that was holding Erika hostage.

-Todd tries to be the hero, trying to defeat Todd. But let this be a note, if a crystal person tries to take out a Danto and an Orre person, which Crystal person will be taken down. To Todd lost to Jack, and he became knocked out. Poor Todd.

-Jack and Raichu finally reunited with Erika.

-Now we known, all three regions that were fighting was World War I. Now theirs going to be a World War II. This is going to be bad.


	92. Chapter 89

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 89

Courage and Speed Shrine

Last time, our heroes are at Red City, in order to save Erika. Not only her but also Yo-Yo Man and White Crane. Now this time, Mewtwo has an idea of where to go. First, Jack and Raichu will go inside the shrine of Courage and Speed. After that, Jack will go battle against the Gymleader. What will happen right here? Find out today!

We're at Eggman's Base.

Eggman: "Now," (Pushes the button) "Let's see what these fools are up to?"

A screen appeared, and all it shows was nothing.

Eggman: (surprised) "…. What? Nothing in sight? Where are they?" (Looks around)

Until then, theirs a sound like a Raichu coming from the screen.

: (Going to appear on screen, making the sound) "Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut."

Eggman: (hears the sound, and then looking at the screen) "Hmm?"

And then, a Raichu appears out of the screen, while hand standing.

Raichu: (continue hand standing, walking through the screen) "Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut." (Ambushed) "Ow!"

Eggman: (shocked) "Who!" (Slaps himself on the face, leans back) "Who was that!"

Raichu: (goes the other way, continue hand standing, running away) "Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut. Hu-Hut."

A rocket member appeared out of the screen.

Rocket Member: (chasing Raichu)

Raichu: (Went the other way, still being chased)

Rocket Member and Officer: (chasing Raichu, appeared out of the screen)

This isn't good. Now Raichu is trapped with two rockets.

Raichu: (Trapped with two rockets, still hand standing, looks at the Rocket Member) "Oh boy." (And then looks at the Rocket Officer) "Oh boy."

Both Rockets are ready to grab Raichu.

Raichu: (goes to a slope of a huge rocking, climbing) "Yoo-hoo. Come up and get me, dummies."

Wow! Look at him go. Two Rocket Members can't do a thing.

Rocket Member and Officer: (looks at the Right)

Rocket Officer: (commands Rocket Member) "You! Go up and get him!"

Rocket Member: (looks down, scared) "B-but. But I can't climb."

Rocket Member and Officer: (looks at each other)

Rocket Officer: "Then you'll learn. Won't you."

Now both Raichu and Rocket Member are on the huge rock. But theirs one problem, and it has to do with one of them.

Raichu: (waving good-bye at Rocket Member) "Good-bye."

Rocket Member: (looks down, and falls down)

Fwomp!

Raichu: (watches Rocket Member fall, looks forwards cheerfully) "Raichu!"

Eggman: (cover his face with hand, shaking his head) "I'm surrounded by fools!"

We're with Jack and Raichu, inside the Courage Shrine. Those who have bravery will pass the shrine of courage. Something tells me that Jack doesn't stand a chance against the courage test. The Courage Shrine has to do with being brave, and face against your fear. If Jack is going to past this test, he must have a lot of bravery.

Jack and Raichu: (appeared from the warp spot)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (goes up the ladder, and then climbs up)

Okay, when entering the Courage Shrine, you must face against something dangerous.

Jack: (gets to the ledge, gets off the ladder, stands on the floor, and then looks forward)

Okay, it seems that this is getting harder. In the first, Jack and Raichu must keep their balance without falling off. Underneath is lava. Yikes! This is intense.

Jack: (looks down at the lava) "Okay. This is madness."

Raichu: (looks down at the lava) "And they call it the Courage Shrine. Maybe next time they should call it, the 'Shrine of Death'."

Jack: (gets on the tin balance floor, and then slides forward slowly) "Okay, hand on Raichu." (Looks forward) "What ever you do, do not look down."

Raichu: (looks forward instead) "Thanks Jack. I really needed that." (Hanging on to Jack)

Jack: "Have no fear. We must get across. Remember, this is the Courage Shrine." (Reached to the other side, continues the path) "Phew, that was close."

Raichu: "Remind me to never go to the Courage Shrine again."

Jack: "Relax, we will get out of here, in no time."

The second area is…Oh boy. This is really Jack's fear. This is really like water with spikes all over. Jack will need a water pok'emon in order to get through the water. But for now, it's just an aqua tank.

Jack: (opens the door, enters through, closed the door) "In order to get to the door, we must activate the lever, and get Jaws to help us."

Raichu: "But Jack, how are we going to get out without drowning?"

Jack: (founds the lever) "Well, we must hurry. Are you ready?"

Raichu: (a little scared) "Well, okay. Try not to scare me."

Jack: (Activates the lever, quickly summons a pok'emon) "I summon Jaws!"

The water started to fill up the tank, very fast. And then, a blue shark appeared through the water.

Jaws: (appeared) "Sharpedo! Sharpedo! Sharpedo!"

Jack and Raichu: (grab hold of Jaws)

Jaws: (swims to the surface, avoiding the spikes)

I just hope what Jaws is doing. They've past three rings, but something is wrong.

Jack and Raichu: (about to drown) "Cough! Cough!"

Jaws: (notice Jack and Raichu are drowning) "Pedo?" (Quickly swims faster to the surface)

They made it to the surface.

Jack and Raichu: "(Gasp!)" (Panting)

Raichu: "Yeah, I hated this."

Jaws: (swims they to shore)

Jack and Raichu: (climb out of the water, on the floor)

Jack: (pulls out a Jaws Card, returns Jaws) "Return Jaws, thank you."

A blue flash appeared out of Jaws body, and heads straight back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: (puts the card away)

Raichu: (gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (continues the path) "Can it get worse?"

Raichu: "Like more fear?"

I wish Jack hadn't said, because it did get worse. The last area is covered with darkness. This is going to be hard. When Jack and Raichu go through the darkness, they must never be afraid of the sound.

Jack and Raichu: (Look at the darkness room)

Raichu: "Why do have to survive this?"

Jack: "Come on. We must past the Courage Shrine. If not, we will never get our prize." (Walks to the darkness)

Raichu: (holds on to Jack) "Can we do this? Because we can use some light?"

Jack: "Raichu, aren't you an electric pok'emon?"

Raichu: "Yeah, why?" (Remembered something) "Oh! How could I forget! I can use 'Flash'." (Charges electricity) "Raichu!"

Raichu's whole body becomes flashing all over the darkness. Maybe just a little. Now Jack and Raichu can see.

Jack: (feels better, continues walking) "Oh! Now that is more like it. We will get through the darkness, very easy."

They finally passed through the darkness. The gate opens, and up ahead is a spirit.

Jack: (Passes through the gate. Goes up to the spirit, and talks to it)

It's the same ones from the other shrines.

Test #5, the Test of Fear.

Spirit: "Be a brave hero by facing against your fears. Keep the meter in the middle. If you succeed, then I will be yours."

The meter appears when we watch Jack and Raichu fight against their fear. It will not be an easy task. When you enter the Spirit's room, you must face against your own fears. And this can get actually ugly.

Jack and Raichu: (Prepare)

Raichu: "Jack, are you sure we have to do this?"

Jack: "We must be careful."

Eight shadows appeared behind the pillars. They're ready for the attack.

Raichu: (sense something) "Wait! Can you smell it? It is shadow!"

Jack: (Looks at his left) "You mean like?" (Spotted a shadow)

A shadow goes up in mid-air; flying towards Jack like that thing is going to attack.

Jack: "Duck!" (Duck for cover, watches the shadow miss) "What was that? A shadow?"

Raichu: "You might say that!"

Jack and Raichu: (Notice that they're shadows.)

Here they come. It's a sneak attack!

Jack and Raichu: (Dodging every shadow that attacks.)

Jack: "Bliemmy!"

Raichu: "Hey!"

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "This…doesn't…explain…why…these…things…attack…us!"

When all the sudden, the shadows form together, just to attack ounce. They go up to the ceiling, and dive down towards Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (Spotted the shadows up on the ceiling, and dodge roll out of the way) "Agh!"

The shadows fell on the floor, and vanished.

Jack: "What was that?"

Raichu: "But? I thought they do not exist." (Spotted something behind Jack, scared) "…Uh, Jack!"

Jack: (Scared, turns around) "…"

YIKES! It's a tentacle! Jack! Get out of there!"

Jack: (Dodge roll forward, avoids the tentacles) "Whoa!"

These Tentacles can get ugly. They're trying to grab Jack and Raichu.

Raichu: "Oh great!" (Sensed something, and then dodged it) "Yikes!"

Jack: (Pulls out his sword)

Raichu: (Trying to warn Jack) "Jack! Wait! One touch from the sword, and you would not pass. Put it away!"

Jack: (Hears Raichu's words, puts his sword away) "Thanks for the warning."

Jack and Raichu: (Dodging the tentacles)

Jack: "Raichu!"

Raichu: (Got Jack's attention) "Yeah?"

Jack: "If we are going to get through this test, we can tie this thing in a knot."

Raichu: (Hears that idea) "Good idea, Jack!"

Both Jack and Raichu continues to dodge the tentacles, and then the tentacles became tied up. Now it can't get Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (cheered)

Jack: "Yeah!"

Raichu: "Alright!"

But they're not alone. Something is happening.

Jack and Raichu: (notice something) "!" (Looks around, and then turn towards the portal)

YIKES! Another monster! It's huge, like a real Wraith!

Jack and Raichu: (backs away from the giant Wraith, looks at each other, and then run away) "Run!"

Wraith: (grabs both Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (captured)

Oh No! Jack! Raichu! No!

Jack and Raichu: (stares at the Wraith)

Wraith: (looks at Jack and Raichu, evil)

This is the end!

Oh god. Finally, it's over. That really scared me. I thought Jack and Raichu are goners. They finally passed the Courage test. However, it seems that they were afraid. For now, they don't have to do this again.

Jack and Raichu: (Covered their eyes. Open their opens, and look around)

Jack: "Is it over?"

Raichu: "Yeah, it is over."

The portal finally reveals a spirit. It's ready to go inside Jack. Just like the other four.

Jack: (walks up to the spirit)

Spirit: (speaking the Spirit, and warps inside Jack's inside)

Jack: (possessed)

Jack's body is in mid-air, and then slowly comes down the floor.

Jack: (shakes out of it, and poses) "Yeah!"

Jack got another spirit. For now, Jack and his pok'emon increased their own power. They have a lot of courage.

Here comes another test. This has to do with using your running and speed. Jack and Raichu must use their speed in order to pass the test. Right here is where Jack can use his entire reflex along with his pok'emon.

Jack and Raichu: (Appeared out of the warp)

Jack: (Release his pok'emon) "Okay, everyone. Are you ready?"

Raichu: "Jack, what pok'emon will you need?"

Jack: (Answers to Raichu) "I have you, Electrike, Zelda, Ivysaur, Pegasaus, and Jaws. What will happen here?"

Raichu: "I do not know. But I have an idea. Shall we go fast?"

Jack: "Ready?"

Jack and Raichu: (In position)

Jack: (Commands) "Go!"

Jack and Raichu: (runs forward)

Okay, here comes the first one. Jack will need to use something to get across. On the other side is a gate, and down there is a switch.

Jack and Raichu: (Going down, landed. Next, stands on the switch, and waits for the gate to open completely.)

The gate fully opens.

Jack and Raichu: (Runs straight) "Go!"

Here come the barrels. Great, Jack and Raichu must avoid the barrels at all cost.

Jack and Raichu: (Avoiding the barrels, and slide through the gate)

That was close.

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder, hanging on)

Jack: (Continues the path, goes right, and climbs up the ladder)

This is going to be interesting. Jack really has a lot of challenges ahead.

Jack: (climbs on the ledge)

Here's the next challenge. Jack needs an electric pok'emon to get across the gate. This should be easy. He has two pok'emon that might do the trick.

Jack: (releases a pok'emon) "I summon, Electrike!"

A yellow flash appeared out of its pok'e ball, and released a pok'emon that is green and yellow, like a small dog. It is known as Electrike.

Electrike: (released) "Trike!"

Jack: "By Zucions, I have never have my chance to see you again. But for now, we are glad to be with you." (Looks at Raichu and Electrike) "Listen up, I need you two to use Thunderbolt on the orb, and I'll run across the gate. After that, I will find a way to get you two through the gate. Follow my lead."

Raichu: "Jack, ounce you set foot through the gate, you must run all the way without stopping. This is the test of speed, Jack. Remember, do not stop no matter what."

Jack: (nods at Raichu) "Thank you, Raichu. I am depending on you two."

Raichu and Electrike: (stare at the yellow orb)

Raichu: "Ready, Electrike?"

Electrike: (nodded) "Trike!"

Raichu and Electrike: (Charges electricity, and then blast it on the orb)

Raichu: "CHUU!"

Electrike: "TRIIIIKE!"

The gate is open. Jack must hurry to the other gate, before it's closed up.

Jack: (uses the Force, Speed, Dashes off)

Here comes the obstacle. Jack must use a lot of his reflex in order to get through the gate.

Jack: (avoiding the obstacles that comes through his way) "Ha! Ya! Fro!"

Raichu and Electrike had enough, and stop with the electricity. Jack better hurry, because time is running out.

Jack: (slides through the gate) "Ha!"

All right! Jack finally made through.

Jack: (pushes the button)

Another gate opens, leading to where Raichu and Electrike are.

Jack: "You two okay?"

Raichu and Electrike: (gets pass through the gate)

Raichu: "Great, you owe me one."

Jack: "Come on. We need to continue."

Raichu: (nod at Jack) "Right!"

Jack, Raichu, and Electrike: (continues the trail)

Jack: "Can it get worse?"

When all of the sudden, Jack stepped on the switch by accident. That leads the straight door open, and the passage is getting harder.

Jack: "We have to hurry and get pass through the gate."

Raichu: "Yeah, but how?"

Jack: "Dodge everything!"

Jack, Raichu, and Electrike: (avoids everything)

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Agh!"

Electrike: "Trike!"

Jack: "Ready! Slide!"

Jack, Raichu, and Electrike: (slide through the gate)

Jack: (Forgotten his hat, turn towards the hat, and quickly grabs it before the gate closes) "Whoops!"

The gate closes.

Raichu: "Okay! Remind me why we are doing this?"

Jack: "In order to get a spirit."

Raichu: "Oh."

Jack: (pulls out Electrike's Card) "Electrike, return. You need to rest your energy."

A yellow flash appeared out of Electrike's body, and shot back into the pok'e ball.

Jack: (Puts the card away.)

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the Spirit)

Test #6, the Test of Speed.

Spirit: "Race against the clock to get pass through the maze. If you beat the time, I'll be yours."

Jack and Raichu need to get pass through the maze before time is up. The maze will look big. All Jack and Raichu will use is their speed. If they don't get pass through the maze, then Jack doesn't earn the next spirit.

Jack and Raichu: (Get in position.)

Spirit: "Ready?"

The maze appeared right in front of Jack and Raichu.

Spirit: "Being!"

Jack and Raichu: (goes through the maze, running)

Jack: "Let's Go!"

Raichu: "Here we go!"

Jack: "We need to get pass through the maze before time runs out."

Raichu: But which way do we go? Left or right?"

Jack: "I do not know. Spread out." (And then goes left.)

Raichu: (Goes Right.)

They better hurry, time is running out.

Jack: (Continues to run) "This is not working. I need a better strategy." (And then has an idea) "Wait! That is it!" (Uses the Force, Speed, dashes all the way)

Go Jack, Go!

Raichu: (Continues running) "I cannot keep this up. Is their anyway to-" (Figures out something.) "Wait! That's it!" (Transform to a ball, spins over the floor, and release a Spin Dash)

I didn't know Raichu could use that move.

Jack and Raichu: (found a gate, and slides underneath the gate)

Yes! They made it!

Jack and Raichu: (looks behind the gate of the maze)

All right, they pass the test. Jack is ready to earn the next spirit. The test was to get pass through the maze before time runs out. The portal is ready to release the spirit. The spirit is about to become Jack's new spirit.

Jack: (walks up to the portal, looking at it)

Spirit: (speaking the Spirit, and warps inside Jack's inside)

Jack: (possessed)

Jack's body is in mid-air, and then slowly comes down the floor.

Jack: (shakes out of it, and poses) "Yeah!"

Alright! Jack finally got another spirit. For this one, Jack's speed increases.

For now, they are out of the shrine and ready to earn the next badge. But for now, Jack needs a strategy in order to defeat the gymleader. The reason is because rumor said that the Gymleader could be a real mischief. Find out next on Episode 89. I hope something good happens.

Notes:

-Eggman was watching on screen that Raichu will appear, but his own rocket members surrounded Eggman.

-Jack earns two spirits.


	93. Chapter 90

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 90

Mischief Badge

Last time, our heroes were at Red City, just for Jack to earn two more spirits. For now, Jack is almost ready to earn his next badge, the "Mischief Badge". He will need a strategy to beat the prankster. If Jack needs to defeat the gymleader, he will need the best pok'emon he need.

Jack: (Checking his deck) "Okay, I will need four pok'emon to help me out."

Raichu: (Wonders on Jack) "Jack, how hard is the gymleader."

Jack: (Imaging the gymleader) "Something tells me the gymleader will be intense and which you call it, a 'Hottie."

An image showed a shadow of a teen. He looks like what Amy could go out with.

Jack: (Continues checking his deck) "But I will need a strategy to defeat the gymleader."

Raichu: "I hope so, Jack. Which one are you going to use?"

Jack: (Check his pok'emon cards) "Let me see. I will use, Electrike, Gordevoir, Ivysaur, and Pegasus. These are the only pok'emon I will use."

Raichu: (worried) "Hey! What about me?"

Jack: "Raichu, you need to rest up your strength from the guards you helped out. I can defeat the gymleader. As I can."

A wind blows in through the open the window, and there was a familiar sound Jack heard. It was an owl call.

: (Calling Jack, with an owl sound)

Jack: (heard that sound, and looks at the open window) "Huh?"

Of course, the Golden Noctowl. One of Ash's pok'emon. It seems that this Gold Noctowl wanted to visit Jack and Raichu again.

Jack and Raichu: (looks at the Golden Noctowl)

Jack: "Noctowl! I have not noticed you."

Golden Noctowl: "Well Ash, it seems that you're preparing for your gym battle."

Jack: "Still calling me Ash, yes? Listen, I still made a promise to you that I find you the real Ash."

Raichu: "Yeah, but you can call us whenever you want."

Golden Noctowl: "Thanks. But for now, you must be cautions to defeat the gymleader. Just for luck, you might need this." (Pulls out a card, gives the card to Jack) "Take care of this one, okay? This will help you on your gym battle."

Jack: (Takes the care)

Golden Noctowl: "But I'll be watching you during your battle." (Flies on Jack's right shoulder.) "So I'll stay on your should whenever you need help. Think of it, as a mascot for the team."

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse on the Golden Noctowl)

Jack: "Ah…thank you."

Golden Noctowl: "Hey, you really need it. You remind me of the real Ash Ketchum."

Jack, Raichu, and the Golden Noctowl are heading their way to the gymleader's area. But before Jack enters his gym battle, he'll need a strategy against the gymleader. This won't be easy. And then Jena and her team appeared.

Jena: "Hey, Jack."

Jack and Raichu: (Spotted Jena and her team) "Hi."

Todd: (Staring at the Golden Noctowl's wings)

Jena: (Surprised) "Wow! Is that a Golden Noctowl!"

Jack: (Nod) "You are correct."

Ben: (Wonders) "Tell me,"

Jeannie: (Wonders too.) "Is that your Golden Noctowl?"

Jack: (Answers) "I wish this is my pok'emon. But this is really not my pok'emon. This is really the real trainer's pok'emon. And that trainer, is 'Ash Ketchum.'"

Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie: (Surprised) "!"

Pikachus: (Eating)

Todd: "You mean that Noctowl is really Ash's pok'emon? No Way!"

Golden Noctowl: (Speaking his language)

Jack: (Confuse on the Golden Noctowl) "Huh?" (Talks to the Golden Noctowl, speaking Danto) ""

Jena, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie: (Confuse on Jack's language) "?"

Jeannie: "Uh, Jack. What are you saying?"

Raichu: (Talking to Jack) "Uh Jack, they're on to us."

Jack: (Talking to Jeannie, Todd, Ben, and Jena) "Sorry, we must hurry to the gym battle."

Jack and Raichu: (Walking pass Jena and her team)

Raichu: "Wow. That was close."

Jack: "I am glad that is over with. To bad Jena never get to be with me. But will only see the gym battle."

Raichu: "Jack, are you sure about this?"

Jack: "Of course."

All of Jack's team is already up ahead. There is a piece of candy on the bowl. It seems that it got Jack's and Raichu's attention. It looks like a red small ball with candy flavor. I have a bad feeling about a piece of candy.

Jack and Raichu: (Stare at a piece of candy)

Jack: (Takes the piece of candy) "I wonder what does it taste like. This one does not look like the gumdrops." (Opens the wrapper, and eats the piece of the candy) "Let me see."

Until then, Boom! Jack's mouth exploded.

Jack: (Felt it) "!"

Raichu: (Surprised at Jack) "!"

Golden Noctowl: (Freaked out) "!"

Jack: "What was that?"

A mysterious pok'emon from the Orre Region appeared, seem to laugh at what Jack just ate. It looks like a Jack-A-Lantern pumpkin that blinks, and has tentacles but only four of them. That weird pok'emon is laughing at Jack for eating the exploding pok'emon.

Jack and Raichu: (Glares at the weird pumpkin pok'emon)

Jack: "Hey!"

Raichu: "What is the big idea!"

And then a mysterious voice came to familiar for Jack to notice. It was Joey!

Joey: (appeared) "Pumpkeon!"

So that's it. It was that Pumpkeon.

Pumpkeon: (Heard Joey's voice) "Pump!" (Scared)

Joey: "Did you do it again?" (Pulls out his pok'e ball) "Return, Pumpkeon."

A red ball shot out a red beam, returning the pok'emon back.

Pumpkeon: (Returned back to the ball) "Pump!"

Jack and Raichu: (Remembers Joey) "Cousin!"

Joey: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Sorry about that, Jack, Raichu. He can't resist."

Jack: "Next time, put it away."

Jack and Raichu: (Head to the gym room)

Joey: (Follows Jack and Raichu)

They reached to room where the gymleader is ready to duel. The gymleader is in shadow figure.

: (Announces) "Greetings duelist, and welcome to my gym. Allow me to introduce myself. I am, 'Mr. Joke'. The gymleader of the Mischief Badge."

Jack: (Stands on the platform)

And then the gymleader reveals himself. He looks like a man with a suit, and pink hair. But he's like a duelist.

Jack: (Surprised) "I knew it."

Amy: (Calling) "Jack! Good Luck on this, okay?"

Erika: (Calling Jack and Raichu) "Do not let me down, Jack, Raichu!"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Jack's team, Jena's team, and Joey's team)

Inyasha: (Not Interested) "Hmph! No thanks."

Kagome: (Yells at Inyasha) "Inyasha! Sit!"

Then Gravity pulls Inyasha on the ground.

Inyasha: (Pulled to the ground) "Agh!"

Jack and Raichu: (Turn towards the Gymleader)

Jack: (_"Okay. This is it. I've got to defeat the gymleader, and earn my next badge. I can do this. Everyone, Help me."_)

Jack VS Mr. Joke

Judge: (Announces) "Welcome Duelist, everyone is ready to see the challenger and the gymleader. There will be no time limit, and no bribing.

"Both players must draw up to seven cards, and have their deck on the deck pile."

Jack and Mr. Joke: (Draws seven cards.)

Judge: (continues) "Both players will use a four on four battle, but only the challenger is allowed to substitute the pok'emon. The rules are either take the opponent's pok'emon out, or take down the opponent's life points."

Jack and Mr. Joke: "Let's Duel!"

The duel has started.

Mr. Joke: "I'll got first." (Draw Phase, draws a card. Stand By Phase, Main Phase.) "Are you ready Jack? Because I will play something you'll be surprised at." (Plays a field card) "I'll play the field card, 'Toon World!'"

Jack: (Wonders) "What does that do?"

Mr. Joke: (explains) "You see, by giving up 200 of my life points, I am able to summon 'Toon Pok'emon' in the battle. But you should know that. A duelist must always keep an eye on things." (Summons a pok'emon) "Now, I summon, 'Toon Hoppsy' to the field."

A weird bunny like with fur appeared on the field. This is one weird pok'emon, with a goofy smile."

Jack: (A little freaked out.) "Yikes. How can I defeat that?"

Mr. Joke: "You can't." (Plays an energy card) "So I'll only play a 'Fight Energy', instead. Your turn."

Jack: (Draw Phase, draws a card.) "We will see." (Stand By Phase, Main Phase. Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Electrike to the field!"

A bolt of thunder appeared on the field, showing a green dog with a lot of static.

Electrike: (appeared) "Trike!"

Jack: (Plays an Electric Energy, and then plays two cards face-down) "Then, I will play an Electrike Energy, and two cards face-down. Can you handle this?"

Mr. Joke: "My oh my." (Draws a card) "You're no fun." (Plays another Energy card) "Now, I'll play a grass energy." (Commands) "And now, my Hoppsy, attack with Dizzy Punch!"

Toon Hoppsy: (Charges towards Electrike, and punches.)

Electrike: (Damaged, 5/7 HP) "Trike!"

Mr. Joke: "Ah, that's my baby. Good Hoppsy." (Plays two cards facedown) "Now, I'll play one weak card here, and one strong card there. Your turn."

Jack: "Thanks for the warning." (Draws a card) "Then I will destroy that facedown card of yours, on the left." (Reveals the facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Tornado Gust'. With it, I can destroy a facedown card anytime I want. And I choose the far left!"

A tornado appeared on the arena, and aiming for the card on the far left.

Mr. Joke: "Nice try, the jokes on you." (Reveals the facedown card) "I reveal the facedown card you're aiming for."

The card revealed itself, and the tornado destroyed the trap card.

Mr. Joke: (laughs) "Ha ha ha ha ha! So it was true, the joke is on you. It seems that you fell for my bluff."

Jack: (Surprised) "What! You mean that was a lie!"

Mr. Joke: "Correct. You see, the one you were aiming for was 'False Trap'."

Yo-Yo Man: (Remembers the card) "Hmm. False Trap was just an ordinary trap like a decoy. It's just a useless card. They say that it negates any trap card, but however, it let the tornado only destroy False Trap. Jack really took the bait."

Trey: "Jack should be cautions that the Gymleader will try and trick Jack with False Trap cards. Since it was the first one, the Gymleader has two more left.

The gymleader is no pushover. He'll do anything to take Jack down."

Jack: "But, you forget that it is still my turn." (Plays another Electric Energy) "Now, I will play another energy for Electric." (Commands Electrike) "Electrike! Attack with Thunderbolt attack!"

Electrike: (Charges electricity, and then blast it towards Hoppsy) "Electrike!"

Hoppsy: (electrocuted) "Hopp-sy!" (4/7)

Mr. Joke: (A little Shock) "Ah! What have you done to my baby?"

Jack: "Mr. Joke, we are dueling."

Mr. Joke: "Okay, fine. But you're still no fun."

Jack: "I end my turn."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card) "My turn. I'll give you a riddle. What will happen if I play a Magic Card that can get rid of your pok'emon, ounce and for all?"

Jack: (Confuse) "Is that really a riddle? I thought it was a joke?"

Mr. Joke: (Plays a Magic Card) "Well then, I play a magic card, 'Laugh-Out-Loud'. When my pok'emon known as Hoppsy remains on the field, I am able to play my laugh cards. If the meter reached to full, and then I get to finish you off."

A meter bar appears near Mr. Joke. It has a ¼ of the meter.

Mr. Joke: "Let me tell you something Jack, if you laugh, then the meter goes up. What do you think of that?" (Plays another energy) "And now, I will play one more energy, known as 'Double Colorless'. Now I can get stronger anytime." (Commands) "Now my Hoppsy, attack Electrike with another Dizzy Punch."

Hoppsy: (Charges towards Electrike)

Mr. Joke: "I hope you get the, 'Punch Line'."

Electrike: (Damaged) "Trike!" (Confuse, 3/7)

Mr. Joke: (Laughs) "Ha Ha! I hope you love it. Because now your pok'emon is now confuse. What are you doing to do about it?"

Jack: (Shocked) "Agh!" (Angry) "What have you done!"

Mr. Joke: "Now, I end my turn. How do you like me now?"

Jack: "We will see." (Draws a Card, Plays a card) "I play, 'Heal!' Now my pok'emon is no long confuse."

Electrike: (Healthy, no long confuse) "Trike? Trike!"

Jack: (Plays an electric energy) "Now I will play another electric energy." (Commands) "Electrike! Shock Wave!"

Electrike: (Charges electricity, and then blast it) "Electrike!"

Static of blue came out of Electrike, and goes after Hoppsy.

Hoppsy: (Panics)

Boom!

Hoppsy: (Knocked out)

Mr. Joke: (shocked) "AAGGH! MY BABY!"

Judge: (Announces) "Hoppsy has become knocked out. The first round goes to Electrike."

Jack: (A little cheer) "Yes!"

Mr. Joke: (Pulls out Hoppsy's card) "Return Hoppsy. You need to rest for now."

A white beam shout out of the pok'e ball. It touched Hoppsy's body, and vanished with Hoppsy.

Jack: "I end my turn."

All the sudden, Electrike's body flashes to white.

Jack: (Surprised at his Electrike) "Electrike? No way!"

The white flash is gone, but it seems that Electrike evolved. It looks like it's in his adult form.

Trey: (A little surprised) "Well, what do you know. Jack's Electrike evolved into a 'Manectric.'"

Tamer: (Surprised) "Whoa! I had a feeling that pok'emon will someday evolved."

Sarah: (Calls) "Hey Jack! Check out your pok'emon!"

Jack: (Uses his Pok'e Dex) "Analyze!"

Dexter: (Analyzes Manectric) "Manectric! The Discharge Pok'emon. This is the pok'emon was the evolved form of Electrike. When its body is full, will discharge its body. The movement is known as Lighting Rod, that will attract a lot of electricity."

Jack: "By Zucions, I had to thank you for it."

Joey: (A Little Surprised) "Just like my Manectric. Show the gymleader no mercy!"

Jack: "Alright Manectric! Are you ready!"

Manetric: (nod) "Tric!"

Mr. Joke: "Smart guy, huh?" (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Spinda to the field!"

A little bear like creature with spiral eyes appeared to the field. It has kind of like red spots on its body.

Spinda: "Spinda!"

Mr. Joke: (Plays a magic card) "Now, I can play, 'Energy 2'. Now I can use Double Colorless with using a basic energy instead." (Plays Double Colorless) "But you're lucky that I can't attack. So I'll end my turn."

Jack: (Confuse) "Is that possible?" (Draws a card, plays another Electric Energy) "Now, I will play another electric energy." (Commands Manectric) "Now Manectric! Attack with Shock Wave again!"

Manectric: (charges electricity, and then blast it) "Manectric!"

Joey: (Senses something wrong) "I have a bad feeling about this."

Erika: (Confuse on Joey) "What is wrong?"

Joey: (Remembers, calling Jack) "Jack! Wait!"

Spinda: (Dodges, scratches his body into a elastic)

Jack: (Shocked) "What! What happen?

Mr. Joke: "Whoops. Did you forget?" (Explains) "Spinda and Toon World have an ability together."

Jack: "What! Spinda is now a Toon Pok'emon!"

Mr. Joke: (Wave his fingerer) "Tsk, tsk. When Spinda is summoned to the field, and you try to attack, my Spinda will dodge with attack easy. But I must pay 50 of my LP in order to let that happen." (LP 50)

Mr. Joke: "But, this will also allow me to draw two cards also." (Draws two cards.)

Jack: (Plays a card facedown) "I will only play this card, and end my turn."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card, play another field card) "Now, I will play the field card, 'Castle Toon World'. With it, I can increase my toon pok'emon with a +20."

Spinda feels very powerful.

Mr. Joke: (Plays a double colorless) "Now, I can play a double colorless." (Commands Spinda) "Spinda! Attack with dizzy punch!"

Spinda: (Charges towards Manetric) "Spin-da!"

Manetric: (Damaged, defeat)

Jack: (Shocked) "! Manetric! No!"

Judge: (Announces) "Manetric is Knocked Out. The winner goes to Spinda."

Jack: (Pulls out Manetric's card) "Return Manetric, I am very proud."

Mr. Joke: (Plays another card, "Spinda Dancing) "Now then Jack, let's dance."

Music appeared out of the show, and this isn't from the pok'emon music, just like the music, "Hey! Hey! Let's Dance All Day" from Parco Folgore.

Mr. Joke: (Sings, Dances) "Now everyone, dance with me! Let's a dance with Folgore! Bong, Bong. Everyone right now! Bong, bong."

Jack: (Sweat-drops) "…"

Tamer: (Sweat-drops) "Uh, what just happen?"

Vincent: "Whoa, even a weird duelist, I was hopping for something else. But this can't be right."

Jena: (Dances) "Hey! This isn't so bad."

Todd: "And I thought this is going to get better. But something stupid."

Ben: "Quite."

Jeannie: "I agree with you."

Mr. Joke: (Plays the final field card) "Now I play, 'Four Swirls.' Now both of us will have a double duel, using two pok'emon."

Erika: (Surprised) "Whoa! I have never heard of this."

Mr. Joke: (Plays a pok'emon card) "Now I summon, Loco Latay."

A white flash appeared out of the gymleader's ball. A red bird that looks like a parrot, and with swirl eyes. It looks like Spinda and Loco Latay are the same.

Joey: (Falls over) "Huh?"

Sarah: "Great, that means that Jack's pok'emon and Mr. Joke's pok'emon cannot attack. So this is going to an be intense battle."

Jack: "My turn!" (Pulls out Epona's card and Ivysaur's card.) "I summon Epona and Ivysaur to the field!"

Two flashes appeared out of two pok'emon. One looks like a Rapidash but with wings, no horn, no red flames, but an ice body. And the other is green, and has a little flower.

Jack: (Reveals the facedown card) "Next, I reveal my facedown card, Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two cards." (Draw two cards, and then play two energies) "And now I will play two energies, Water and Grass.

Epona and Ivysaur are increased, but they got distracted by the music, and can't stop dancing. They can't keep up the rhythm, but only Spinda and Loco Latay.

Jack: (Confuse) "Hey! What is going on? This is madness." (Has no choice) "I will end my turn here."

With all this distraction, Jack and Joey can't stand the music. This is really getting annoying over their ears. It's like the modern world is really hurting the medieval and the century Joey is from. It's like music is hurting them.

Jack: (Hears it, cover his ear) "Huh? AGH!" (Can't stand the music) "Stop with the music!"

Joey: (Ears are flicking, covers his eyes) "Jack, do something. It's driving my ears flickering."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card, plays an energy) "Now I play a Water Energy on Loco Latay." (Continues dancing) "Now I will end my turn. Bong, bong!"

Jack: (Draws a card, play two energies) "Now I play, two energies. One for Water, and one for Grass." (And then plays a card) "And now," (_"Epona, Ivysaur, I hope you forgive me. But I must play this card, in order to defeat these two. But it is a risk I have to take."_) "I play, 'Thunder Storm!'"

A thunderstorm appeared, and electrocuted all the pok'emon. Taken them down to a knock out. All of the pok'emon are knocked out.

Mr. Joke: (Shocked, stopped dancing) "! Ooooh! My Pok'emon!"

Jack: (Reveals two facedown card) "But who said I am defeated. I reveal two facedown cards. Miracle Grass, and Miracle Water. I bring back Ivysaur and Epona.

Ivysaur and Epona are brought back, but their stamina is cut in half.

Judge: (Announces) "Spinda and Loco Latay are knocked out of the battle. This winner goes to Ivysaur and Epona."

Mr. Joke: (Returns Spinda and Loco Latay) "Return you two. You will need a break." (Summons the last pok'emon) "Now I summon, Toon Gardevoir."

A pok'emon with beautiful looks, but all cartoon appeared.

Mr. Joke: (Plays an energy) "Now I play a Psychic." (Commands Toon Gardevoir) "Now my princess, use Future Sight!"

Toon Gardevoir: (Foresee the Future for the attack)

Yang: (Confuse) "Hold on, aren't pok'emon suppose to wait for another energy before attack?"

White Crane: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Honey? What is this?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Explains) "This one is kind of different. Future Sight can be used anytime even without waiting. It's like a powerful move."

Joey: (Shocked, Laughs) "! Ah ha ha ha! That thing is weird! I mean, come on!"

Mr. Joke: (Smirks at Joey) "Oh really." (Commands Toon Gardevoir) "Oh Gardevoir, why don't you got to Joey, and give him a smooch."

Jena: (Excited) "Ooh, I wish you haven't done that."

Joey: (Confuse on Jena) "And your point?"

Toon Gardevoir: (Fly towards Joey, ready to kiss him) "Come here, big boy!"

Joey: (Shocked) "What! She can talk!"

Jack: (Calls Joey) "Cousin! Get out of the way!"

Trey: (Looks at Joey) "Good luck, lover boy."

Joey: (Yells at Trey) "Hey! I already have a woman!"

Erika: (Tells Joey) "Joey, do something! That toon is getting closer to you any second."

Joey: (Summons his Gardevoir) "Gardevoir, use Reflect!"

A red flash appeared, releasing the same beautiful pok'emon, but the real one.

Gardevoir: (Uses Reflect to protect Joey)

Toon Gardevoir: (Stops, Shocked) "What!"

Mr. Joke: (Looks at Joey) "Hey! You're no fun! You really made my Gardevoir cry."

Toon Gardevoir: (Goes back to Mr. Joke, crying.) "(Sobbing)"

Joey really had to make a woman cry. It may be a pok'emon, but it has feelings.

Jack: (Talking to Mr. Joke) "…Mr. Joke, I know your Gardevoir likes Joey, but we have a match to finish."

Mr. Joke: (Wrapping his arms around Toon Gardevoir) "Thanks Jack, I know that. But my poor little Gardevoir really needs a love from a prince."

Jack: (Confuse) "Gardevoir has a true love?"

Amy: (Loves this story) "Wait! You mean another Gardevoir, but a male one? I love that story!"

Mr. Joke: (Embarrassed) "Ah, someone flatters me. She's right you know."

Jack: "Mr. Joke? Are you okay?"

Mr. Joke: "I'm fine."

Mr. Joke and Toon Gardevoir: (Ready to fight)

Mr. Joke: "Now then, let's fight!"

The duel continues. But I didn't know there is another Gardevoir, but a real male form.

Mr. Joke: "But I'm ending my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Grass and Water Energy) "I will play another Grass and Water energy." (Commands Ivysaur) "Ivysaur! Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur: (Releases a lot of Razor Leaf)

Toon Gardevoir: (Damaged) "Ow!"

Jack: (Commands Epona) "Epona, Trample!"

Toon Gardevoir: (Damaged) "Owie!"

Jack: "I end my turn."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card, reveal facedown card) "Now I reveal my facedown card, 'Forward Clock'. I can skip one turn forward.

Jack: "I have a bad feeling about this."

A huge white sphere appeared, and attacks Ivysaur and Epona.

Ivysaur and Epona: (taken a lot of damage from the huge white sphere, knocked)

Ivysaur: "Ivy!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Agh! Ivysaur! Epona!"

Judge: (Announces) "Ivysaur and Epona are knocked out. The winner goes to Toon Gardevoir."

Jack: (Pulls out Ivysaur's card and Epona's card, and then returns them) "Ivysaur, Epona, return. You two did your best."

Two colors green and light blue are on Ivysaur's and Epona's body, and been sent to the pok'e balls. Now Jack and Mr. Joke have one pok'emon left.

Mr. Joke: (Plays another energy) "I play another Psychic Energy," (Commands Toon Gardevoir) "Now Gardevoir, attack Jack with Psychic."

Toon Gardevoir: (Uses Psychic) "Hi-ya!"

Jack: (Damaged a lot) "AAAGGGHH!" (Lost a lot of life points)

Mr. Joke: "And now, I end my turn."

Jack: (Gets back on his feat, Draws a card, and then summons a pok'emon.) "Okay, I summon Zelda to the field!"

It's the same pok'emon Joey and Mr. Joke has. Now there's three Gardevoir.

Jack: (Surprised) "!" (Plays energy) "I play a Psychic Energy to boost my Gardevoir." (Commands his Gardevoir, Zelda) "Zelda! Use Future Sight!"

Zelda: (Uses Future Sight)

Jack: (Plays a card facedown) "And I play a card facedown. I end my turn."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card, plays a psychic energy) "I play a psychic energy." (Commands Toon Gardevior) "Now Gardevoir, Hypnosis!"

Toon Gardevoir: (Uses Hypnosis on Zelda)

Zelda: (Fell Asleep from Hypnosis)

Jack: (Shocked) "Agh! Zelda!"

Mr. Joke: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a Psychic Energy) "All I'll do is play a psychic energy, and end my turn."

Amy: (Confuse on Jack) "Huh?"

Yang: "What is he doing?"

Sarah: "I think I know what he's up to."

Mr. Joke: (Draws a card) "You've wasted your turn." (Commands Toon Gardevoir) "Now my princess, use Dream Eater!"

Toon Gardevoir: (Uses Dream Eater)

Jack: "I don't think so!" (Reveals his facedown card) "Reveal trap card! Barrier!"

Toon Gardevoir's attack fail, but Future Sight appeared.

Mr. Joke: "True, but you're only attack is only my Gardevoir."

Jack: (Reveals another facedown card) "Guess again. I reveal my other facedown card! Direct Attack."

Mr. Joke: (Have a bad feeling about his) "Oh boy." (Taken damage from Future Sight, lost LP)

The duel is over. Alright, Jack finally defeated the seventh gymleader. For now, Jack will earn his gym badge. What will happen next? Find out next time on Episode 91. We will see you later, because he finally defeated the gymleader. Now they need to find a way to get out of here.

Notes:

-Jack finally defeated the gymleader.

-Jack has never heard of the male Gardevoir.

-Todd, Jena, Jeannie, and Ben saw the Golden Noctowl.


	94. Chapter 91

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 91

Stand Trial

Last time, our heroes are at the gymleader's arena. Jack has finally defeated the gymleader, and earns the Mischief Badge. For now, they must get out of Red City, and escape quickly. But teleporting won't be easy, and disappearing acts won't work. You can only escape by foot.

Mr. Joke: (Impressed of Jack's work) "Well done, Mr. Davis. I was very impressed that you finally defeated me."

Jack: "Thank you, Mr. Joke."

Mr. Joke: (Takes out the Mischief Badge) "Jack Davis, I present you, the Mischief Badge. You've earned it."

Jack: (Takes the Mischief Badge, performing his pose) "Ho Ho! I-"

Mewtwo: (Pounds Jack on the back)

Bam!

Jack: (Attack, dropped his badge, but caught it)

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: (Turn towards Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: "Again? You must be very stupid to come up with a pose like that. For now, you will need to find a way to get you the last badge."

Jack: "And that would be?"

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Yeah! Tell us."

Mewtwo: (Explains) "You hear, that there is a badge to where trainers start off their area. Would you like to take a guess?"

Jack and Raichu: (Guess) "…………"

Mewtwo: "Here's your answer. This is where you and your sister live, at that hometown."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "Agh!"

Erika: (Remembers) "Clock Town!"

Mewtwo: "There you go."

Jena: (Remembers happy) "Oh! I almost forgot! There was a friend of mine that really wanted to be the final gymleader. Isn't this great!"

Jack: (Looks at Jena, mad) "Jena! Are you Mad! There is no risk being the last gymleader!"

Jena: (Ignores Jack) "Oh yes there is."

Jack: "Jena! Is that friend from your region!"

Jena: (Nod, still ignores the anger) "Yep."

Jack: (Shocked) (_"That's not possible! There's no explanation about being the last gymleader. They must know it has to do with knowledge. The real thing is, that being the gymleader is very intense. That person can't be the last gymleader, and they must that it is about dueling, not using an old style battle."_) (Tells Jena) "Jena, this is madness. Your friend can't handle being the last gymleader."

Jena: (Disagrees) "How so?"

Sarah: (Explains) "Being the last gymleader is very intense. For now, the last gymleader is the most powerful duelist no one can defeat that last gymleader. I have a feeling that your friend will be into trouble. This won't be easy being the gymleader. Listen to your father."

Jena: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "They're right you know. Being the last gymleader is very intense. Your new friend can't handle being the last gymleader. From the Crystal Region, they can't handle dueling, and being the last gymleader. For now, either she must learn the meanings of being the last gymleader, or pay the consequence."

Mr. Joke: (Has an idea) "Okay everyone, are you ready?"

Everyone: (Confuse on Mr. Joke) "?"

Mr. Joke: "Oh, Gardevoir, how about playing a little music."

Gardevoir plays the music, and the same music from Folgore, "Hey! Hey! Let's Dance All Day!"

Mr. Joke: (Dancing) "Hey! Hey! Let's dance all day! Everybody! Come dance with me. Bong! Bong!"

Zatch, Inyuasha, and Joey: (A little weird on the dancing) "?"

Jack: (Confuse, sweat-drop) (_"Okay, now he is acting weird. Unless…"_)

Mr. Joke: (Continues dancing) "That's right. You cannot stop! You cannot resist!"

Jack: (Notice something wrong) (_"Now I get it! It is a trap!"_) (Commands Raichu) "Thunder!"

Raichu: (Hears that command) "Huh?" (Electrocutes Mr. Joke) "CHUUU!"

Mr. Joke: (Electrocuted) "Ohhhhhh!" (In pain, on the ground) "Ow, that really hurt. I am like a piece of paper."

Everyone: (Leaving the gym)

Tamer: "Hey, come on."

Yang: "He's got a point. We must get out of here, before-"

All of the sudden, the guards appeared with their snipers.

Guards: (Stopped the teams) "Freeze!"

Everyone: (Shocked, surrounded)

White Crane: "Ah, come on. I can take you all out."

Trey: (Sensed something wrong) "Not so fast, woman, they're not easy. I'm sensing wrong here."

Jack: (Notice something's missing) "Hmm? Where is Mewtwo?"

Joey: (Can handle this) "Hmm, that's nothing. You can't defeat me, I'm the most powerful demon you can't defeat."

Guards: (Pointing at Joey) "Don't move! If you take one step, you will die here."

Joey: "Ha! What a joke! I can kill you all easy."

Jack: (Sensed something wrong too, warns Joey) "Joey! No! They are not the same snipers ever. It is like they can anything with one shot."

Trey: "Jack's right you know, one shot out of the thing will kill you forever. And second, stop being hero."

But Mr. Joke had to appear, just to defend the team.

Mr. Joke: (Appears) "Please, it's my fault. Don't shoot them. You should know that they're with one."

Guards: (Pointing at Mr. Joke with their snipers)

Guard #1: "Get back in there! Or else!"

Mr. Joke: (Panicked, goes back inside) "I'm sorry guys. You're on your own. Forgive me."

Their goes our defender.

Guards: (Continues pointing at the group)

Jena: "Ah, no fair! We didn't do a thing."

Todd: "They think we're the enemy. I can take them out."

Ben: "Are you sure, Todd, all of them out?"

Jeannie: "Okay, this is not good."

Jack: (Calms Joey) "Joey, no. Let me talk to them."

Joey: (Calms down, really doesn't like, but wants to take the guards down) "Ah, alright. Be quick."

Jack: (Talking to the guards) "Please, what do you want from us?"

Guard #1: "Measter Kinoc is having a trial, and you and your friends are invited as defense. All of you are under arrest for violation #45: Breaking the wedding without being invited."

Jack: "Sorry. So we are on trial."

Jena: (Interrupts) "Excuse me, but I'm not under arrest. I was with the wedding, just ready to celebrate Yo-Yo Man and the White Crane. You can't under arrest me as a criminal. You know that!"

Guard #1: (Looks at Jena, points with his sniper) "You dare interfere with the Measter? Then you shall be punished along."

Ben: "What did Jena do? It's not fair!"

Jeannie: "Yeah, me, Ben, Jena, and Todd didn't do a thing. How are we in trouble?"

Guard #1: (Explain) "Trying to be free loaders, only on the Chaos side, you were with Jack and his crew, and trying to block their path. Only we handle this. You will be on trial along, or be 'executed.'"

That was a frightening word. Executed is like kill the person for what that person has done for a crime.

Jack: (Tells Jena) "Jena, do not be a hero. It is not easy going against the Measter."

Jena: (Looks down) "Jack, you coward."

Jack: (Mad at Jena) "For right now, you will interrupt the trial." (Looks at Guards) "We are ready to go to trial."

It seems that all the team are in big trouble from attacking the Measter, and ruining the wedding. However, Joey wasn't there. But I'm sure they can tell their side of the story. When someone is on trial, they must tell their side of the story, and must show evidence. The Measter is the judge, and there are some who are the jury. All the people are discussing the trial.

Measter Kinoc: (Announces) "Order!" (Banging the court) "Order in the court!"

The man spoke something about the court. However, Jack has to stand on the floating platform.

Man: (Announces) "We are gather here to bring the apparent against the defended. Jack and his friends against the Measters."

Measter Kinoc: "Jack Davis, you are on trial for committing a crime for ruining the wedding, and attacking Measter Seymour. How do you please?"

Jack: (Stands on trial) "No Guilty! Your Honor, I have a request that Seymour tried to attack my teammates, and captured my sister!"

Measter Kinoc: "Do you have proof Seymour attacked your teammates and captured your sister?"

Jack: (Explains) "Your Honor, I am the Empire. The truth is that we had no choice. He was about to become the next 'Sin'."

Measter Kinoc: "I see. Go on."

Jack: "And capturing my sister was his plot! We may have been ruining the wedding, but Yu-Yu Sai Na and his new wife become marriage, Seymour commanded the guards to aim for us! He tried to kill us!"

Measter Kinoc: "Very well then."

Jack: "Your honor. I want to make another defense. He will tell you the truth about what happen at the wedding."

Measter Kinoc: "Quest your state."

Jack: "I call Yu-Yu Sai Na on stands."

A platform appeared underneath Yo-Yo Man's feet, taking him on stands.

Measter Kinoc: "Yo-Yo Man, you and your new wife were about to be wed, but until the team had to ruin the wedding. How do you please?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Explains) "No Guilty. Your honor, I was about to be married, but they didn't come to take me away. They're here to rescue the flower girl. You see, Seymour tried to become the next 'Sin', and he was doing it to get rid of Jack and his team. So now, Seymour is the real crook, and the proof is one the sphere." (Shows the sphere)

A Machina that is small takes the sphere out of Yo-Yo Man's hand, and takes it to Measter Kinoc.

Measter Kinoc: (Checks the sphere) "That must be 'Nickless'. I know the truth now. It seems that Nickless wanted Seymour to become the next 'Sin'."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes your honor. That's why I call, Seymour to the stands."

Measter Kinoc: "Very well. Seymour, come to the stands."

And then the platform underneath Seymour appeared, taking him to the stands.

Measter Kinoc: "Being the next 'Sin', capturing the sister from Jack, and try to kill the empire. How do you please?"

Seymour: (Responds) "…Guilty."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (Smiles)

Joey: (Cheered) "Alright!"

Amy: "Finally! Way to go, you two!"

Erika: "Big Brother!"

White Crane: "That's my husband!"

Seymour: (Explains) "But, it's not my fault I have to be on the Al Bhed's Airship. It's not my fault I have to destroy a town at the Orre Region. It's not my fault I have become a spoil little brat that always wanting to date boys, and ruining Jack's quest. And it's not my fault I have to make the White Crane as hostage. Sure I may want to become the next 'Sin', but I didn't do the other things. You see it is their fault."

Measter Kinoc: "Very well. We shall take a ten minute break."

The platforms head back on stage. For now, the team must find out a way to get Seymour to become real guilty. But that was lucky that Seymour added some for his explanation. Jack and Raichu need a strategy to get Seymour into trouble. Plus Seymour has a sinking idea, and past through something.

Seymour: "Say good-bye to your lives." (Leave)

White Crane: "Honey! I don't want to go to jail!"

Jena: "Me too!"

Jeannie: "Me three!"

Todd: "Jack! You got us into this. You figure something out!"

Jack: (Looks at Todd) "Todd, you lead this to me. Bliemmey, you really need to believe in religion."

Joey: "Jack, we need to get out of here."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "If we don't get out of this mess, then Seymour will take over the regions. We need a plan!"

Jack: "I have a plan. Amy, Joey, Tamer, Jena, I need you all for a minute." (Explains) "Listen, Me and Raichu will go check on Seymour, he might be up to something. For now, you must tell your side of the story, just to get the Measter to believe you. Trey can help you out. Trust me."

Jack and Raichu: (Follow Seymour's track)

Jena: "Okay, what now?"

Joey: "Simple, tell the judge our side of the story, and get him to believe our story. I wasn't here to see what happen, but Seymour was on to me when I didn't destroy the town."

Erika: "My goodness, what did you go?"

Joey and his Pinkachu: (Freaked out)

Joey: "That town was, evil! It was scary."

Pinkachu: "It's the town fault, it was filled by darkness."

Everyone: (Surprised that Pinkachu can talk) "!"

Jena: "Ooh, I didn't know your Pikachu could talk."

Tamer: "Listen, we need to tell the judge our side of story. So tell he truth to him, just to buy Jack and Raichu some time. But don't lie, ya?"

For the first, Joey will start his side of the story, along with his faithful Pinkachu. A platform appears underneath Joey's feet. The judge bangs his small hammer, and ready to call court. For now, Joey must tell his side of the story, and must not do any damage, or he will disgrace the honor of his family, and make god mad.

Measter Kinoc: (Call Court) "Alright Joseph, now I want you to calmly explain your side of story. Make sure to stay calm, or you will pay the price."

Joey: (Sensed something on the ammos, and started the tell the story) "Your honor, I have a reason. The story that I may have destroy the town, but it was known as 'Dark City',"

Jena: (Yelled) "Hey!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jena) "Jena. Don't interfere."

Joey: "So I may have destroyed, but it was evil, and there are so many evil things around the place!"

Measter Kinoc: (Hear Joey's story) "Thank you, Joseph. Although, I didn't get about the part destroying a town that was filled with darkness, but I'm sure you should of let my men handle this. Thank you for reminding us. You're done of your story."

The platform heads back to the defense.

Joey: (Gets on stage)

The next platform is underneath Amy May Rose.

Amy: (Notice the Platform) "Huh?"

The platform goes up on stand.

Measter Kinoc: "Amy May Rose, you have been the princess from your hometown. But it seems that you were joining your friend's adventure, and tried to ruin the wedding. Explain your story."

Amy: "Fine. But we didn't ruin the wedding!" (Explains the story) "The truth is that I'm part of the Al Bhed, but we were on a rescue mission. You see your 'honor'; we have no choice but to rescue Erika. She was in trouble!"

Yang: "That was good. Keep going."

Vincent: "Wow, she's good."

Amy: "But for now, we had to rescue Erika. Either that or Erika would have been a goner, along with Yu-Yu Sai-Na and his wife."

Measter Kinoc: "Very well. Thank you for your story, and you really need to keep pulling Vincent's ear, incase if he falls in love with another girl."

Amy: (Okay) "You got it." (Gets on stage with the group)

Yang: "That was very good."

Vincent: (Cover his ears) "Except about the part that you will always pull my ears a lot."

Trey: (Laugh) "Hm, hm hm hm, that's what you get for always hitting on girls. You will need to stop doing that."

Sarah: (Agrees with Trey) "He's right!" (Gets closer to Vincent, mad)

Vincent: (Afraid of Sarah)

Sarah: "Stop hitting on girls! Got it!"

Vincent: "Okay, I got it."

Jena: "Ah, poor Vincent."

Jeannie: "Yeah, he gets what he deserved."

Another platform appeared underneath Tamer's feet, leading him to the stands.

Everyone: (Watching Tamer)

Sarah: "Good luck, pops! I'm depending on you!"

Tamer: (Shows a thumbs up at Sarah, and then looks at Measter Kinoc)

Measter Kinoc: "Tamer, you are a blitzball player that finally won the 'Crystal Cup', and bring honor to your family. Explain your side of the story."

Tamer: (Explains) "Measter, I have been listening to the order for a very long time. But now, I always have a bad feeling about this. It's always breaking the rules. But listen; if you punish them, you punish your favorite blitzball player. I have your reason. Give them a chance."

Measter Kinoc: (Understand) "Very well. Thank you for your story."

The platform heads back to the stage.

Tamer: (Gets on stage)

And now last, the platform is underneath Jena's feet, and taking her on stands.

Jeannie: "I hope she knows what she's doing. I'm worried."

Todd: "Me too. I'm might fear that Jena will never make it."

Ben: "Relax, she can handle this"

Measter Kinoc: "Jena Aunti, the girl who is a Shrine Maiden, and always wanted to date boys very much. Plus, trying to ruin the empires job. Explain your story."

Jena: (Explains) "Hey! I don't care about your rules! I just wanted to get out of here!"

Measter Kinoc: "Explain your story! Or dishonor your family!"

Jena: (Shocked, has no choice but to tell her side of the story) "! All right. I am from the Crystal Region, and I wanted to do is be with Jack. I can't believe it, he has a job to do, and he needs to be with me!"

Measter Kinoc: "Jena Aunti, we have a rule about a region dating a person from another region. It's really against the law!"

Jena: "Yeah, but still…"

Measter Kinoc: "But, nothing! Jena Aunti, if you keep this up, you will keep dishonoring your family."

Jena: (Said nothing)

Measter Kinoc: "You see, if Jack marries you, and he goes your region, he will die. The reason is because we have Misma. It is really a poison toxic that can kill us all. But it had no effect from your region, and Joseph's region. And there is no, 'but still'. You should be ashamed, trying to date the empire. He is doing his best to get rid of Misma, and get rid of Akoo. But you keep interfere with him, and do you want him fired?"

Jena: "No, but-"

Measter Kinoc: "But, nothing! That is my final word! Now either you tell your story, or you're done and I shall give you the punishment you won't like."

Jena: (Has no choice) "All right! But what happen to him?"

Measter Kinoc: "He already has a girl to be with. He wants to be away from you, is because he is protecting you from Eggman. He uses himself as bait, in order to let you and your brother live. Are you happy now?"

Jena: (Heartbroken) "…I…I…I end my story."

The platform goes back to her friends.

Todd: "It's okay, I still be with you, or Vulcan."

Jeannie: "But that doesn't explain about why he has another girl, and away from you just get Eggman away from you."

Yo-Yo Man: (Holding Jena) "It's okay Jena. But he must keep his job, and we can't take it away. But you still have a new mother."

White Crane: (Holding Jena) "Hi Jena. I'm here."

All right, this is it. They have a 50 chance to be either Guilty or Not Guilty. For now, the guards are still on their snipers, just to get rid of them. But what's taking Jack and Raichu so long. The Measter is ready to announce the court.

Measter Kinoc: (Announces) "Everyone. I have an announcement. This will determine your faith."

The group is worried about what will happen.

Measter Kinoc: (Was about to bang the hammer) "I found the defended, Guil-"

Guard: (Stops the Measter) "Measter! Stop! They're insistent."

Measter Kinoc: (Looks at the Guard) "General! I told you a million times not to interfere with my trial!"

Guard: "Sorry, but I have news!"

Measter Kinoc: (Listening)

Guard: (Explains, panic) "We have found that, that Seymour discover out secret!"

Measter Kinoc: (Shocked) "What! Seymour knew our secret! He should know better then try and find out secret. Seymour was forbid to look at her! He should know better!"

Guard: "There's something else! There's the boy with a red cap, and an electric rat! They were on the ground. We have no location on what the boy just did, but no one can survive the long sword."

Measter Kinoc: "Listen, you need to bring the boy and the electric rat to where I demand the order. Go now!"

Guard: (Pose as a general) "Yes Sir!" (Leaves)

Measter Kinoc: (Turn towards the group) "My apologize. It seems that you're right. Seymour was up to do no good, and he is forbid to go look at her. It's against his law. And don't worry, Joseph, I know the truth. You are God, am I correct?"

Joey: (Shocked, fear that his powers will be gone) "!"

Measter Kinoc: "Don't worry, Joseph, I told God not to take away your powers."

Joey: "Yeah but, how did you know I was a God?"

Measter Kinoc: "Because I have the same feeling that I will meet a God just like you. But listen, I must tell you all something. It's Measter Mica."

Vincent: "Hold on?"

Erika: (Shocked) "Measter Mica!"

Jena: "Who's Measter Mica?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Measter Mica is another of the Measters. But something is going on here."

Measter Kinoc: "You heard right. Measter Mica wants me to put all of you in jail. But however, my men's have found perfect area to where the Measter Mica will think you all are in jail. But listen, when you all are placed in your areas, you will be separated, and you must find your teammates. And then get out of Red City. I'm depending you all."

And so, our heroes must find a way get out of the Red City, but it seems that Measter Kinoc trust them. But the problem is that the guards found out about Seymour, a boy with a red cap, and an electric rat. Do you think it's really Jack and Raichu? Find out next time on Episode 92.

Notes:

-Everyone explain his or her side of the story.

-I can't believe Mr. Joke is acting like Folgore from "Zatch Bell".

-Jack and Raichu need to go spy on Seymour, just to see what he's up to.

-We have learned that Joey is a god, but Joey might fear his powers are gone. But lucky Measter Kinoc told the Gods not to take away Joey's powers.

-What happened to Jack and Raichu?


	95. Chapter 92

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 92

Measter Kinoc's Idea

Last time, our heroes were on trial, in order to get their freedom. However, Measter Kinoc was about to put them "guilty", but instead put them "not guilty". But the question is, where are Jack and Raichu? They have gone for a while, and our heroes are in prison.

Sarah: (Enjoying herself) "Not exactly. The Measter's idea was to put us in the birdcage, but with Paradise. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Well, it seems that the Measter's idea was to put them in jail, but only a paradise. They seem to be enjoying themselves. But still wondering where Jack and Raichu are?

Erika: (Worried about Jack and Raichu)

Trey: (Looking at Erika)

Tamer: "Well, I didn't realize a bit. This was the best idea ever!"

Jena: (Enjoying herself) "Yeah! Much better!"

Although, Vulcan, Luna, and their new friend Volcana decided to join in.

Todd: "I know this is the life. Without that Jack kid, bothering us."

Ben: "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, because I don't know what happened to them."

Jeannie: "Maybe he's at the party, with Measter Kinoc."

Yang: (Worried) "Or these two are in great danger."

Vincent: (Pulls out a Cluster Berry, and gives it to Yang) "Hey, you worried to much. You need to have some fun. He'll show up soon."

Yang: "It's not that. It's just that I might fear that Jack and Raichu might be in grave danger. Isn't Mewtwo suppose to keep an eye on him?"

Sarah: (Checking her Laptop) "Relax, he's fine. I put both of them a mark just to keep track of them. Look, they're coming this way right now. They're okay."

Amy: "Well, this is what a girl wants! Paradise!"

Trey: "Right. I'm just going to wait here until they get here."

Vulcan: "Come on, Yang, join the party!"

Volcana: "So, this is the great good. No wonder he looks ridiculous."

Yang: (Looks mad at Volcana) "You want a fatter lip!"

Volcana: "Now, it's just that the Jack kid hasn't arrive, and you must be make fun of at all times."

Yang: "Then I'll give you the 'cold shoulder'. (Casts Blizzara on Volcana)

Volcana: (felt cold, yells at Yang) "Hey! Cut that out!"

Yang: "I never get tired of that."

Joey and his Pikachu: (Stuffing their faces with food)

Joey: "We can relax all we want. This is really a great view."

Raye: "You said it!"

Pinkachu: "Pika!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Looking at the view) "It's like the Farplanes we visit. I'm sure the White Crane will love it here."

White Crane: "You can say that again, honey."

Zatch and Inyuasha: (Eating their food)

Inyuasha: "This is great!"

Zatch: "Yeah, always go great with a Yellow Tail Fish!"

Kagome: "(sigh)" "Why do I even bother?"

Just then, the guards appear along with two bodies.

Erika: (Looking at the guards) "Hmm?"

Yang: (Looking at the guards too) "Well, what do you know."

Everyone: (Notice the guards)

Trey: "Well Sarah, does your reading say Jack and Raichu are here?"

Sarah: (Checks her laptop, surprised) "Agh! Those bodies are Jack and Raichu!"

Erika: (Shocked) "! Big Brother! Raichu!"

Yang: (Yelled at the guards) "What happen to Jack and Raichu! Answer me!"

Guard #2: "Relax, you're lucky he's knocked out."

The guards put Jack and Raichu inside the cages, but only with Trey.

Guard #2: "For now, you all wait right here for Measter Kinoc's orders."

And then they left.

Erika: (Crying) "Jack! Raichu! Wake up! Please!"

Todd: "Not again. I can't stand Jack defeating me."

Trey: (Drags Jack and Raichu, and then checks out both of them by their breathing)

Erika: "Well………"

Joey: (Worried about Jack and Raichu) "Are they okay?"

Pinkachu: (Worried about Raichu) "Raichu!"

Todd: (Praying)

Trey: "They're okay. Just knocked out."

Erika: (Close call, worried) "Whew, that really scared me."

Joey: (Question) "Hey Trey, are you sure?"

Trey: (Answers) "I'm sure. The Dantos can never be killed unless they're knocked out. When he's knocked out, either they have to be rescued, or die out. But if a legal weapon kills Jack, then he would probably be dead. But we're lucky he's alive."

Todd: "Oh, I was so close."

Trey: "You wanted your revenge, right? I don't think so." (Checks out Jack's chest) "Hmm?"

Yang: "What are you doing?"

Trey: (Notice something, a little surprised) "Well, what do you know. He actually survived that sword."

Jena: "What kind of sword?"

Trey: (Knows the weapon) "It is known as the 'Masamune'. It's actually Seymour's Katana. It's the most longest sword then any other sword. With it, it can increase his strength and speed that easy."

Tamer: "So he's intense?"

Trey: "Yes. For now, he needs his rest, along with Raichu."

Erika: "Thank goodness."

Joey: "But happened to him?"

Trey: "Let me whisper it to you only." (Whispers Joey's ear)

Trey has to explain what happened to Jack.

Trey: (Done whispering)

Joey: (Shocked) "(GASP!)"

Trey: "Just don't tell them what happened to Jack and Raichu, okay?"

Joey: "Okay."

For a surprise, Jack and Raichu finally woke up.

Jack and Raichu: (Arose from their slumber)

Jack: "Err…what? What happen?"

Raichu: "Well Jack, if you had not done that, known of this would of happen. But you had to take down Seymour, did you not?"

Erika and Yang: (Surprised) "Jack! Raichu!"

Erika: "Big Brother, you're alive!"

Jack: (Heard Erika's voice) "Erika? Erika!"

But Jack and Raichu didn't realize that they're behind bars.

Raichu: "Hey! How we end up here?"

Trey: "Let me explain, we're all in jail, all because of Measter Mica."

Jack: (Confuse on Trey) "Who?"

Trey: "You'll understand what happened. But you're lucky you're alive. Not many Dantos can die that easy.

Jena: "Jack, Raichu, don't scare me like that again."

Ben: "Let it go, kid. He won't do that again."

Todd: "But if he defeats me again, I won't forgive me."

Jack: (Lies near a bar) "Listen, Todd. I didn't know I was treating Jena like a toy. But the truth is that she likes me. The reason I've been avoiding her is because I don't want her to get hurt."

Jena: "Jack, you don't have to say that."

Jack: "It is the truth! If the enemy finds out I was bonding with you, and I left, the enemy will attack you. So I'm defending you at all times."

Jena: "Okay, thank you Jack."

Todd: "But you still need to have Jena's attention. Face it Jack, you're the worse-"

Jack: (Interrupted Todd) "Shut up!"

Todd: (Shocked) "! Don't you-"

Jack: "Do not, nothing! I have a journey, my pilgrimage to complete. I have become a Guardian, and my sister has become the Summoner. It is the only have I have a chance for my sister to become the great Summoner. So if you don't like it Todd, then maybe you have disgraces your honor!"

Todd: "Jack! Don't make me-"

Jack: (Mad) "Shut up Todd! I mean it!"

Todd: (More shocked)

Jack: "I may have ignore Jena all the time, but that doesn't mean that gives her the right of what she can do and what she cannot do. She can't boss me all day, and I can't avoid her all day! So my only protection is my heart! Everyone has one, and Jena has me inside her."

Jeannie: "Jack…"

Jack: "But do my a favor Todd. Don't dishonor yourself, your family, and your loved ones."

Todd: "Jack…"

Jack: "For now, we both have the same in common. Let us make an agreement." (Release his hand pass through the bars)

Todd: (Shakes Jack's hand, pass through the bar) "Fine, but if only you stay with Jena."

Yo-Yo Man: "Forget it, Todd. Jack can't make that promise. I forbid her to date boys. But I told her if she tries to get kissed by, or dating a boy, she can grab her weapon and whack him."

Todd: "Okay, fine."

They're still at the cage, waiting to see what's going to happen. Each will only get their side of the area. Each will get "land", each will get "water", and each will get "air". But they must be cautious about which they will encounter a monster that will appear. Plus, Measter Mica needs to separate all of them.

Amy: "Jack, you had us worried. What happened?"

Jack and Raichu: (Resting)

Amy: (Yelled at Jack) "Jack! Sit!"

And then gravity pulls Jack towards the ground.

Jack: (pulled to the ground) "Agh!"

Raichu: (Wakes up, looking at Jack) "Huh?"

Jack: (Looks at Amy, mad) "Amy!"

Amy: (Looking incident) "What, I didn't do it."

Jack: "Amy!"

Amy: "Okay, but what kept you?"

Jack: "I will tell all of you, until we get to the next area."

Trey: "Yeah, that's why the Calm Lands is the only trick."

: (Talks to Yo-Yo Man) "Honey, listen. I don't want to go to a honey moon."

Yo-Yo Man: (Confuse on his wife) "Hmm?"

Shrio: "You see, I want to see your family. But I saw your daughter."

Yo-Yo Man: (Gives her a piece of paper) "Here, this will tell you where the house is located. Good luck."

Shrio: (Takes the piece of paper)

Yang: (Talking to Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, we need to find a way out. But what is Measter Kinoc's idea?"

Jack: "I have no answer."

Raichu: "Me too."

Yang: "But I was surprise that you had a lot of anger. Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side. You must be cautious."

Jack: "I know that happened before, when I attacked Todd." (Talks to Todd) "Sorry Todd, I did not mean too. It is in my blood."

Todd: "Whatever."

Raichu: (Looking at Todd, mean look) "What a rude guy. I wish he had a girlfriend."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Yang)

Amy: "I don't know what to do, but this is how it ends. Come all this way and get kill."

Jack: "Amy, we can get out of this."

Erika: "Jack, Raichu, what can we do?"

Tamer: "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we must Measter Kinoc."

Vincent: "You know, I have that feeling too. But getting a better view is great. Isn't that Amy?"

Amy: (Looks at Vincent, sweat-drops) "Right." (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Listen, we need a strategy if we need to get out of this."

Sarah: (Checking something) "Yeah, there are three areas. Each of us will be separated from different areas. First, we need to gather our allies, and then get out of here."

Trey: "You know this?"

Sarah: (Nod) "Yep."

Trey: "I knew it." (Looks at Jack) "Jack, go touch the sphere."

Jack: (Touches the sphere)

Trey: "I have a feeling that the Measter wants us be separated."

Amy: (Looks at Jack and Raichu)

Yang: (Question) "Jack, Raichu, do you think you can try to do something?"

Jack: (Answer) "I do not know."

Trey: "Be very careful everyone, the Measter will try his best to keep us alive."

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, Raichu, what are you going to do?"

Jack: "All we can do is wait for the order."

Raichu: "Yeah, we don't know what will happen here. I'm just waiting for what happens."

Tamer: "I don't get it. Why would Seymour do this?"

Trey: "For becoming the next sin. Everyone is on Seymour's side. They think we're the traitors. So we're going to prove them they're wrong."

Amy: "Look Jack, Raichu, just try not to die on us."

Jack: "Amy? Are you mad?"

Amy: "A little," (Looks serious at Jack) "it's just that you always act like a showoff. But then you end up like a hero. When will you stop doing that?"

Jack: "Not until I save the world. Amy, I have a question."

Amy: "What?"

Jack: "Do you hate me, or like me?"

Amy: (red) "! Jack!" (Turns away) "Err…I…I don't know."

Jack: (Smiles) "It is alright. I understand."

Amy: (A little embarrassed) "Jack, stop doing that. You're making me blush. What are you acting like, a child?"

Jack: "I am only twelve. But I will promise we will escape, all of us."

Vincent: (Looks at Amy) "Hey Amy, I think Jack has a thing for you."

Amy: (Yells at Vincent) "Vincent!"

Jack: (Looks down) "Oh well. She still hates me."

By the time they discuss over something, the guards appeared with Measter Kinoc. With a surprise, Jack and Raichu realize that this can get weird. Why? Measter Kinoc will try and act like he's on Measter Mica's side.

Measter Kinoc: (Announces) "Alright, listen up! For now, all of you are punish for doing this crime. I will set you three areas for a punishment. Joey's team will go at the sky."

The birdcage Joey is in opens.

Measter Kinoc: (Whispers) "_Listen Joey, I have set you and your friends an easy area you guys can handle. Trust me."_

The guards took Joey and team away to the sky area.

Measter Kinoc: "Now, I need Jena and her team for something."

Jena: "What do you want from us?"

Measter Kinoc: (Whispers to Jena)

This will take a while.

Measter Kinoc: (Commands the guards) "Take them away!"

Todd: "You'll be dead for telling Jena what to do!"

Measter Kinoc: "As for Jack and his team, separate them."

Trey: "Here we go again."

Jack: (Talks to Yang) "Yang, you must go with Erika!"

Yang: (Shocked at Jack) "What! Why?"

Jack: "She will be in danger if she's all alone. I'll be fine myself." (Gives Erika Yang's Orb) "Take good care of it."

Measter Kinoc: "Here's the idea. Erika, Trey, Vincent, Yang, and Sarah will go on land. As for Jack, Amy, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man, take them to the water."

With Jack and Raichu, the guards can only do with push Jack towards the pool. The water is really Jack's fear. Remember? Jack was afraid of water because of the cursed fruit, and having to stay on the surface for about twenty minutes. They have no choice but to listen to the Measter's order. And is for trying to get rid of Jack, his friends, his cousin, and his sister. But how stupid are the guards.

Jack and Raichu: (Pushed)

Splash!

Jack and Raichu: (Reached) "(Gasp!)" (Looks at the guards)

Jack: "Where are my friends?"

Guard #1: "Don't worry, they're down there. All you gatta do is go through the water way without drowning."

Jack: (Summons Jaws) "Like that would happen."

A blue shark appears with a mark on its fin.

Jaws: (Appeared out of its pok'e ball) "Pedo!"

Jack and Raichu: (Gets on Jaws)

Jack: "Jaws! Take us underwater. Get us to our friends!"

Jack and Raichu: (Hold their breathes)

Jaws: (Dives underwater)

Splash! There they go. This won't take them long enough, because this is an easy underwater passage.

Jaws: (Found the surface, and heads up)

Jack and Raichu (Reached to the surface) "(Gasp!)"

Raichu: "I swear I will hate water, forever."

Jack: "Where are the others?"

And then there were three. It was only Tamer, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man.

Tamer: "Hey!"

Jack and Raichu: (Notice Tamer, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man) "Tamer! Amy! Yo-Yo Man!"

Their fine, along with Tamer's Mantine, Amy's Dewgong, and Yo-Yo Man's Wailimer.

Jack: "You had us worried."

Jack and Tamer: (High Five)

Slap!

Tamer: "I know this. They're really stupid."

Jack: "I know that. It seems that they got safer ones on land. I hope Yang takes care of my sister. I am really worried."

Amy: "It's okay, she'll be fine. Trust me."

Raichu: "You think she will make it?"

Amy: (Nod) "Yep."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man)

Jack: "And, where is your wife?"

Raichu: "Yeah, Shrio?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Answers) "With Jena and her friends. I have a feeling that she'll defeat the enemies easy. Last time, she took out a Chimera!"

Jack and Raichu: (Shocked)

Jack: "A monster with a bird's head, bull's head, a goat's head, and a snake's head as a tail? That kind of creature?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes. She took out that thing, and she has this to prove it." (Pulls out a Materia)

It looks like a sphere that has the color, Yellow. This Materia is known as "Throw".

Jack: "Bloody Brilliant!"

Raichu: "I say."

Tamer: "Okay, listen up."

Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Raichu: (Looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "We're going to get out of here. For now, we will meet our friends back outside."

Jack: "Outside Red City?"

Tamer: "Yeah. For now, let's get out of this place first, ya?"

Jack: "Okay."

Raichu: "Alright!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Try not to kill us."

Amy: "I'm with you."

Tamer: "Alright, follow me!"

Mantine and Tamer: (Dive underwater)

Amy and her Dewgong: (Follows Tamer)

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, Raichu, you two ready?"

Jack and Raichu: (Nod) "Yeah!"

Yo-Yo Man and Wailmer: (Follows Tamer and Mantine)

Jack, Raichu, and Jaws: (Follows Tamer and Mantine)

And so, our heroes head their way out of Red City, and have been separated from Measter Kinoc's idea. For now, they must get out of the area, which is called a Chamber. For now, they must get out of the Chamber before it's too late. Can they make it out? Find out next time on Episode 93.

Notes:

-Only place as innocent, this was Measter Kinoc's idea.

-Jack and Raichu were knocked out, but their okay.

-Dantos never die easy, unless really killed other then a Masamune.

-Jack and Todd made an agreement to each other.

-Measter Kinoc's idea was to get the team separated again, but make the challenge easy.

-Do you think Amy likes Jack? Or hates him?


	96. Chapter 93

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 93

Battle against the Chamber

Last time, our heroes are caught by the guards at Red City, do to the fact that they must escape Red City, ounce and for all. However, Jack's team has been separated, again! The only way to get out of here is by passing through the chamber. Measter Kinoc warned them about the danger they will encounter. And Erika will not like the part trying to battle against fiends all alone.

We start off with Erika, alone.

Erika: (Calling) "Trey! Sarah! Vincent! Where are you!"

Along with her pok'emon, only three can come. A pok'emon with a green long neck, a pok'emon that looks like a butterfly but golden wings, and a pok'emon with cotton hands and blue all over, they're going with Erika.

Erika: (Trying to remember) "What was it that Jack said?"

However, she's doesn't understand about Dragon Lords, although I wish the other "Narrator" hadn't add Dragon Lords! Because that was the worst idea ever! It's ruining the story!

Erika: (Remembers) "I got it!" (Pose) "Yang! I summon you!"

A flash of white dragon form appeared, and transformed into Yang."

Yang: (Appeared) "What is your desire?"

Erika: "Yang, we must find the others! You must summon your pok'emon too!"

Yang: "Very well." (Summons his pok'emon) "I summon Gyarados! Kingdra!"

One pok'emon looks like the longest snake, but blue all over and like a dragon. And the other pok'emon is like a seahorse but like a king.

Erika: (Surprise) "Whoa!"

Yang: (Looks at Erika) "Surprised?"

Erika: (Nod) "Yeah."

When all of the sudden, three Sahagins appeared on land.

Yang: (Spotted Sahagins) "Great, fiends!"

Erika: "I must fight!" (Battle Pose)

Yang: "Can you handle it?" (Battle Pose)

Erika: (Commands Beautifly) "Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

Beautifly: (Uses Silver Wind on the first one)

One down.

Yang: "My turn!" (Commands Kingdra) "Kingdra! Hyper Beam!"

Kingdra: (Release a yellow beam on the second Sahagin)

The second one is destroyed. But there's more coming to Erika, Yang, and their pok'emon.

Yang: "That's not good."

Erika: "What now? There are 49 of them by now."

Yang: "Looks like I'll have to do this."

Erika: (Shocked at Yang) "Yang, no!"

Yang: "Go get back up! I'll handle this!"

Yang and his pok'emon: (Attack the Sahagins)

What a brave man! A brave Dragon Knight he has made.

Erika and her pok'emon: (Go looking for the others)

Erika: "We must hurry! Yang and his pok'emon don't stand a chance!"

Until then, a surprise appeared in front Erika. Bump!

Erika: "Ow!"

: (Sound familiar) "Hey!"

Erika: (Getting up) "I am sorry! I did not see you!"

It was Vincent Valentine, which has become Erika's new guardian.

Vincent: "It's okay. Erika, what's wrong?"

Erika: (Explains) "Yang is in trouble! I got to look for the others! Can you go help him!"

Vincent: "No problem!" (Leaves) "Because I'm making a sulfa out of them!"

Erika and her pok'emon: (Looking for the others)

Erika: (_"Jack, Raichu, hang in there! I was wondering where are you!"_)

Another person appeared in front of Erika. It's Trey.

Trey: "Whoa! Erika! Where's the fire?"

Erika: "No time! Yang will be on fire soon!" (Passing Trey)

Trey: "That's my job." (Going to help Yang)

Erika: "Sarah! Where are you!"

: (Calling Sarah) "Whoa Girl! You must be trippin hard!"

Erika: (Notice that voice) "! Sarah! Yang's in danger!" (Found Sarah)

Sarah: (In front of Erika) "Alright! Lead the way."

Erika and her Pok'emon, and Sarah: (Going to help Yang)

It seems that Yang is almost done for. These Sahagins are very hard to defeat, even it has to do with trying to attack them using a Lance. Vincent came in with his pok'emon but only four. And Trey appeared with three of his pok'emon.

Yang: (Looks weak, on the ground)

Erika: (Uses Cura on Yang)

Yang: (Fully healed, gets back up.)

Erika: "Are you okay?"

Yang: "I am fine. Thank you for the rescue. But we have other things to worry about."

Erika: "Right!" (Going to fight the battle)

Trey: (Slashing Sahagins) "Something tells me that," (Slashed a Sahagin)

Slash!

Trey: "It must be the work of Measter Mica!"

Vincent: (Attack Sahagins with his claws) "Eat this!"

Bam!

Vincent: "Something tells me that is the work of Measter Mica! Why would he do this!"

Sarah: "That Measter Mica is really trippin hard!" (Cast Thundera on a Sahagin)

Erika: "What is Jack and his friends are doing?"

Yang: "Perhaps something underwater."

Suddenly, a flash of a sword appeared taken down all of the Sahagins. Then it's really Yo-Yo Man's wife, Shrio Trusu! And she has a powerful weapon that took out all of the Sahagins.

Erika: (Surprised) "Whoa! Great Timing!"

Vincent: "Now that's what I call 'girl power'."

Trey: "Right!"

For now, the team is okay. The door opens, and appears Jena and her team.

Erika, Vincent, Trey, Sarah, and Yang: (Notice Jena and her team)

Erika: "Jena!"

Jena: "Hello!"

Vincent: (Happy to see Jena) "Ah! Ah love! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Jena: "Uh, Vincent, I'm still taken."

Vincent: "By who? Don't tell me, Jack Davis?"

Jena: "Not anymore. Now let's get out of here."

Todd: "Right, before something else happens."

Jeannie: "Yeah, now let's go."

Trey: "Here's my answer, no. Not without Jack, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and Tamer."

Sarah: (Looks at Trey) "You're right. They're still around!"

Shrio: "Like, where!"

Todd: "I'd be happy for Jack to be gone, but not like this."

Erika: (Yells at Jack) "Hey! You and Jack shook hands! Why would you hate him!"

Todd: "Because Jack still treats Jena like a toy!"

Erika: "Wrong! My big brother would never treat anyone like a toy!" (Crying) "You're saying that because you're treating Jack like he is a bad guy! I know my big brother would never do that!"

Ben: "Well, it's his fault!"

Trey: (Pulls out his Axe) "Alright, but if anyone insults Erika and her brother, deals with me!"

Yang: "And me!"

Vincent: "For now Jena, you are hated."

Sarah: "You should be a shame on yourselves! Blaming this on Jack!"

Todd: "Well, it's his fault! Ruining the wedding, trying to take Yo-Yo Man away from his wife, he's the worst Empire ever!"

Jena: "Well, he did dump me. I was his girlfriend!"

Erika: (Cries) "You're wrong! Jack never had a girlfriend like you!" (Angry) "You are not Jack's girlfriend! From my village, Girl friend means a girl that is a friend. Buy trying to mess his job makes me mad! I'll show you how powerful I am without Jack around! He encouraged me, and never disgrace the name of the Davis! So now, Jena Aunti, I challenge you to a duel!"

Ben: "You can't defeat Jena. She's powerful then you are."

Erika: "Shut up Ben! Jena! I challenge you to an Aeon Duel!" (Pulls out her staff)

We'll leave the girls alone with their Aeon battle. As for Jack and his friends, they're underwater escaping the battle from fiends. But they will be in a bit surprise when they defeated some of the fiends. Joey and his team got it handle, and so does Jack's team.

Jaws: (Swimming)

Jack: (Attacking the fiends) "How many are there!"

Tamer: (Throwing and Catching his blitzball) "Keeping Attack!"

Mantine: (Attacking some fiends)

Amy: "We need to hurry! Your sister might be in danger!" (Shooting her arrows)

Dewgong: (Defending Amy)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's make with the haste!" (Swimming around, attacking the fiends)

Wailimer: (Attacking the fiends)

Raichu can't be in this part, but only inside someone. That would be Jack.

Jack: "These bloody beasts would not quit!"

Something isn't right here, a huge dragon monster with dark colors appeared at Jack.

Jack: (Sensed something, looks at the dragon) "! Evrae!"

Tamer: (Notice Evrae) "Agh! Not that thing again!"

Amy: (Notice Evrae) "What's it doing now?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Notice Evrae, remembers) "Know this, 'Run!'"

Everyone: (Swimming away from Evrae)

Evrae: (Chasing Jack and his team)

Tamer: (Spotted something up ahead) "Agh! Dead end!" (Looks at the lock) "Look! We can unlock the gate!"

Jack: "All of you handle this! Me and Jaws can handle Evrae!"

Jack and Jaws: (Distract Evrae by attacking it)

Jack: "Me and Jaws will use ourselves as bait!"

Evrae: (Going after Jack and Jaws)

Tamer, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man: (Opening the lock)

Tamer: "Hurry! Before Jack and Jaws become Worm Food!"

Yo-Yo Man: "And I can't let Shrio get killed by fiends!"

The lock is open, and the gate opens too.

Amy: (Calling Jack and Jaws) "Jack! Jaws! Come on!"

Everyone: (Swimming)

Jack: (Sensed) "Huh?"

Evrae: (Ready to eat Jack)

Jack: (Looks up, spotted Evrae) "Agh!"

Jaws: (Grabs Jack, avoiding Evrae's mouth)

Jack: (Grabbed by Jaws)

Evrae missed by a mile!

Tamer: (Open the last lock) "Alright! Someone must go get Jack!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'll get him!"

Yo-Yo Man and Wailimer: (Going to look for Jack and Jaws)

Tamer, Mantine, Amy, and Dewgong: (Reached to the surface)

Amy: (Looks at Tamer) "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Tamer: (Answers to Amy) "Don't worry, they're good, ya?"

Amy: "Right! But how are we going to get out?"

Tamer: "You can trust Trey on this one."

Tamer and Amy: (Get on the platform)

We got back to the battle between Erika and Jena. This is a surprise; Jena has summoned a Crow like known as "Shin Ta" and the other one an Eagle known as "Eletro". However, Erika has summon two tigers, one is dark and one on his evil self, and other one is light for his good side.

Jena and Erika: (Waiting to see who is winning)

However, both of them are tied. They can't tell who is winning or not.

Jeannie: (Can't stand it) "I can't stand it!" (Pulls out a weapon) "I'll teach you for trying to mess with our girl!" (Charging towards Erika)

Jeannie! That cheater! She's not allowed to do that!

Sarah: (blocked Jeannie's charging) "Not to fast girl! Looks like you need to chill out!" (Casts Blizzara on Jeannie)

Jeannie: (Frozen on the ice)

How do you like that?

Jeannie: (Unfreeze herself)

Sarah: (Confuse) "Huh?"

Shrio: "Remember, she is from the Orre region. She can't be hurt by ice."

Sarah: "Yeah, yeah. What ever!" (Casts Watera!) Anyone thirsty!"

Jeannie: (Turned into steam, away from Sarah)

Sarah: "Yeah! You better run!"

Todd: (Pulls out his blades) "So you like a challenge! So you shall be!"

Sarah: (Spotted Todd) "Wait! You can't fight girls!"

Trey: (Blocks Todd, grabs him by the arm)

Todd: (Grabbed) "Hey!"

Trey: "Tell me, is that a way to try and cheat on battle! Looks like you are the worst guardians I have ever saw."

Todd: (Kicks Trey) "Eat this!"

Whack.

Trey: (Didn't felt) "Hmph! That's the worst kick I have ever felt. You really don't belong here, so," (Uses his special attack) "you're in my way!" (Releases the attack) "Crab Grass! Dragon Twister!" (Spins around, release a wind)

Todd: (Attacked, up in the air, and then comes down. Landed)

Trey: (Puts away his axes, position) "Bull!" (Punches Todd Rapid Fire) "CHARRRRGEE!"

Todd: (Attacked, pushed to the wall)

Crash! Splash! Todd has created a huge hole on the wall.

Amy: (Notice someone) "Huh?"

Tamer: "See, I told you."

Todd: (Underwater, spotted Jack and Jaws) "! You!"

Jack and Jaws: (Spotted Todd)

Todd: "This time, I'll get you for what you've done to Jean and me!"

Jack and Jaws: (Swimming away)

Todd: (Taunting) "Oh, now you're running away. What a-"

Crunch! Oh boy, Evrae ate Todd. That is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen.

Yo-Yo Man: (Reached to land, going though the a large hold Trey made) "Excuse me!"

Amy: "What about Jack and Jaws?"

Tamer: "Don't worry, I let him borrow my Underwater Materia. Just to let him breath."

Jack: (Charges towards Evrae like a jet)

Evrae: (Open his mouth)

Jack: (Went inside Evrae)

What's Jack up to?

Evrae: (Spit Jack and Todd)

Todd: (About to drown)

Jack: (Reached to the surface) "Stay up here!" (Goes back underwater, Underwater Monk)

Todd: (Swims to the platform) "What's that Jack kid up to?"

Amy: "Don't know. But I think Jena is losing."

Todd: (Shocked) "What!"

When all of the sudden, the white tiger perform a powerful overdrive known as "Holy", and annotated Shin Ta, and the black tiger release his overdrive known as "Ultima" on Eletro. It seems that both Aeons Jena summoned are defeated, and she become defeated.

Jena: (On the ground, defeated) "I…I lost?" (Crying) "I can't believe I lost! Why!"

Both tigers disappear back to the Red Materia.

Erika: (Walks up to Jena, smiling) "Jena?"

Jena: (Looks at Erika, like she came from heaven)

Erika: (Bends down to Jena) "Listen, it's really not his fault that he will leave you alone. And it's not your fault."

Jena: "I know that!"

Erika: "Listen, me and my big brother may always be separated, but no matter where I go, or where he goes, he'll always be with me no matter."

Jena: (Looking at the bright side) "You mean? In my heart?"

Erika: "Yes, everyone has one."

Ben: "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would everyone have hearts?"

Erika: "Just to show you, Jack can be with you, in your heart. I know Jack doesn't have you as a future wife, but only as a friend."

Jena: "Thanks that really helped."

Erika and Jena: (Hugged each other)

Jack: (Destroyed Evrae, came out of the water with Jaws and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: "(Gasp!)" (Breathing)

Raichu: "Jack! Let us not do that again."

Jack: "I know." (Swims to the platform, gets on it)

Amy: (Helps Jack and Raichu get on the platform) "I got you."

Jack: "Thank you." (Returns Jaws) "Return, you did great."

Amy: (Returns Dewgong) "You too."

Tamer: (Returns Mantine) "Alright Mantine, return."

All of the pok'emon are turned back to their pok'e balls.

Jack: "This way."

Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Tamer: (Goes through the huge hole)

Jack: (Calls) "Everyone okay?"

Erika: (Notices Jack and Raichu) "Big Brother! Raichu!"

Jack: "Erika! Thank Zucion."

Trey: "Aren't we suppose to meet Joey and his team?"

Jack: (Looks at Trey, nod) "Good point. We need to find them"

Everyone: (Heads out)

Erika: (Talks to Yo-Yo Man) "You know what I discover from your wife?"

Yo-Yo Man: "What?"

Erika: "You wife can fight."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, I was wrong about her. For now, we must get out of here in one piece."

Jack's team and Jena's team have reached outside of Red City. Up ahead are Joey and his team. This time, they're ready to get out of here, and go back to their adventure. For now there is one problem, and that would be this.

Jack: (Wonders) "Hold on?" (Checks his left shoulder) "Wasn't the Golden Noctowl on my shoulder?"

Sarah: "He flew the coop."

Jack: (Looks at Sarah) "Darn it."

Joey: (Calls) "Hey! Over here!"

Jack: "Cousin! Thank Zucions!"

Joey: "This way! It's the bridge!"

Everyone: (Runs the bridge)

Until then a voice appeared and stopped our heroes.

: "You're not going anywhere. You will stay here."

Everyone: (Stopped) "!" (Look around)

Jena: "Who's there?"

A smoke appeared, and shows a person that is known as a Guado Measter. Blue hair, and a year older then Jack. It's Seymour.

Seymour: (Smirks) "Did you forget? You will not escape from Red City. It seems that you're trying to break the law."

Everyone: (Ready to fight Seymour)

Jack: "Give it up, Seymour! You are out numbered!"

Seymour: (Laughs) "Hm hm hm hm hm. Out numbered? What a laugh."

Jack: "What are you up to?"

Yang: "We want your answer!"

Seymour: "Sooner or later, you'll be out of the way, and I will become the next sin."

Jack: "Over my dead soul!" (Attacks Seymour)

Seymour: (Notice Jack's attack, guards himself with the Masamune)

Jack: (Calls everyone) "Get out! Quick! I can hold him off!"

Trey: "Do what he said!"

Joey: "But Jack!"

Trey: "I'll handle this!" (Attacks Seymour) "Get going Jack, I'll handle him. Get everyone out."

Jack: "Are you sure?" (Looks at Trey)

Trey: "Trust me! I've always wanted to be the strongest warrior I can defeat. Now go!"

Jack: (Nod at Trey) "Thanks Trey." (Runs, calls everyone) "This way!"

Everyone: (Follows Jack)

And so, our heroes are heading out of the Red City to get out of this place. However, leaving Trey alone with Seymour won't help. Sooner or later, Trey will try and take down Seymour. Will they? Or Trey will be defeated? Will Jack and his team go back and save Trey? Find out next time on Episode 94.

Notes:

-Jena learns that Jack will always be with her, but in her heart.

-It seems that Shrio Trusu, the white crane can fight. Defeating Sahagins.

-Todd was defeated by Trey, and Sarah defeated Jeannie for trying to cheat.

-They escape, but left Trey behind.


	97. Chapter 94

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 94

Going to the Calm Lands

Last time, our heroes are out of Red City, but must escape for real. The problem is that they left Trey behind, and he's fighting against Seymour. But Seymour is Jack's rival. The only way is go back and rescue Trey. They're at the bridge running for their lives. But there's going to be trouble, and that would be trying to fight some Machina.

Jack: (Calling everyone) "Everyone! Stop!"

Everyone: (Stops running, looking at Jack)

Joey: "Jack! What's up?"

Jack: "We can't leave him behind!"

Erika: "Jack! We must! Trey orders us to go on without him."

Ben: "We have no choice!"

Jena: "We must listen to him."

Todd: "So what makes you so special?"

Jack: (Pulls out his sword and shield out) "Well, if you are not going to help, then I will help him myself!" (Runs back to Trey) "Hey! Trey! Save some for me!"

Todd: (Follows Jack) "No likes a show off!"

Shrio: (Follows Todd and Jack) "Save some for me too!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Who ever knew I had a wife can actually fight. You know what they say. 'If you can't beat them, join them." (Pulls out his Katana) "Let's go!"

Joey: (Joins the fight)

Everyone: (Follows Jack, Todd, and Shrio)

Raichu: "Wait up! Jack!"

Amy: "Don't start the fight without us!"  
During their advantage, they seem to encounter machina. One looks like a human, but taller and uses legs. The other has no legs but floats and can shoot.

Jack: (Slashing the machina) "Get out of my way!"

Joey: (Punching with his bare hands) "Yeah! How do you like that!"

Jena: (Slashing with her new sword) "Ya!"

Amy: (Shooting with her arrows) "How do you like me now!"

Sarah: (Electrocuting the machina) "Thundera!"

Vincent: (Slashing) "You're in the way, pale!" (Puts on his sun glasses) "Call me, 'Prince'."

Tamer: (Throwing and Catching his blitzball towards the machina) "Ya! Take that!"

Erika: (Whacking the Machina) "Ha! Ya! Whoa!"

Todd: (Slashing) "You don't stand a chance against the Hero Clan!"

Ben: (Boxing) "Come on! Tough! Come on!" (Punches the Machina)

Bam!

Ben: "Yeah!"

Jeannie: (Releasing Fire) "Burn! Baby! Burn!"

Jack: (Creating the passage, slashing)

Raichu: (Electrocuting the machina) "CHUUUU!"

Jack: "Keep going! Trey! We're coming!"

We when left off, Trey and Seymour are still fighting. But that almost leads Trey weak. But he still has a lot of stamina. Seymour won't quit. But it seems that Jack and Raichu appeared just in time to save Trey.

Seymour: (Ready to finish Trey off) "Say good-bye!"

Trey: (Tries to block with his axe)

Slash!

Seymour: (Damaged on his right arm, dropped his Masamune) "AAAGGGHHH!"

Jack: (Appeared) "Not this time!" (Looks at Trey) "Trey, are you alright?"

Raichu: (Appeared) "Yeah, you had us worried."

Trey: (Stands) "Thanks Jack, Raichu. But you don't have to do this."

Jack: "But let me tell you something Trey."

Trey: (Listens)

Jack: "This is my story, you are in it. Remember, no body gets left behind, forgotten, or lost. We stick together no matter what!"

Trey: "Hmph. You still remember it." (Smiles) "I'm very proud. You remember you 'Ohana'. For now, we stick together."

Seymour: (Stands) "Fools! This is your mistake!" (Sounds like a monster) "You have no idea who you're messing with!" (Transform) "I am Seymour Guado! The next Sin, and the Measter. Soon, you will all die here!"

Jack and Raichu: (Position) "Not this time!"

Jack: "We are the heroes!"

Raichu: "That's right!"

Everyone: (Appeared, in position, ready to fight Seymour)

Jack: "Soon, I will become, the Pok'emon Hero! Remember it!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Stealing my phrase huh? Very well."

Everyone Vs Seymour! This is it! Jack and his friends are ready to take down Seymour ounce and for all! I just hope everyone is preparing for this. Because this will start of with Jack, Raichu, Erika, Meganium, Yo-Yo Man, and Treagle.

Measter Kinoc: (Appeared) "Agh! I told you all to run! And…"

Seymour: (Attacks the Measter with his blade) "Shut up! You're day is done!"

Everyone: (Shocked) "Agh!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Measter Kinoc!"

Oh no! Measter Kinoc, is…is…

Measter Kinoc: (On the ground)

Dead.

Jack: (Looks at Seymour, looking mad) "You! You Monster!"

Seymour: "Finally, my birth has come! I will come the supreme ruler of this world, and will become invincible!"

Jack: "You talk to much Seymour."

Jack's strength has increased.

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAIII-" (Release it on Seymour) "CHUUU!"

Seymour: (Damaged) "Ha!" (Talks) "So now, you decided to do this, show it shall it be."

Erika: "You won't get away from this, Seymour!"

Erika's defense increased.

Meganium: (Pulls up energy)

Yo-Yo Man: "This was the innocent that saved us all, you dare kill him!" (Ready to fight) "Now you die here, Seymour!"

Yo-Yo Man's strength has increased.

Treagle: (Release Vine Whip)

Seymour: (Damaged) "Ha!" (Ready to attack) "Now it's my turn." (Uses Protect on himself)

Seymour is fully armed.

Jack: (Attacks Seymour, Rage Power) "Now I'm mad! For killing the Measter! YOU'LL DIE HERE SEYMOUR! BELEVIE! IT!" (Slashing and breaking Seymour's defense, Critical Attack)

Seymour: (Damaged) "Agh! This can't be!" (Killed, defeated) "No! Why! I had it all!" (Disappear!)

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Meganium, Yo-Yo Man, and Treagle 9450 EXP, and 6300 AP. They leveled up. It seems that Jack released his Berserk form.

They did it! That was quick, all because of Jack's berserk power. They escaped Red City, and end up back at 'Diamond Jungle'. For now, we meet up with Jena and Jack. And Jack needs to talk to Jena about something.

Jack: "Jena, listen. I am really sorry for doing that. It is just that you have a heart."

Jena: "I know that Jack. But what else is knew?"

Jack: "Jena, you must make a promise."

Jena: "Promise?"

Jack: "Listen to me, it seems that Trey told me that the Orre, the Danto, and the Crystal are connected. It is known as something all together. But only in the north."

Jena: "So, you want me to go to, where?"

Jack: "When you already competed in your pok'emon tournament, I will be waiting at the 'Danto Ruins'. And I am really sorry for treating you like you are toy. But you not a toy, and I cannot be with females that wanted to take my job away. For now, you must keep your job as a Shrine Maiden, and I must keep my job as the Empire."

Jena: "Okay. But you'll someday come back, right?"

Jack: "I cannot, but you and your allies must meet me, Joey's team, and my team at the Danto Ruins. There will a trail that can lead the Crystal at north. Can you handle it?"

Jena: (Looks down) "Okay, but you must get my attention."

Jack: "Jena, I have a woman, and you have a man for you."

Jena: (Confuse) "Huh?"

Jack: "I am sure there is this, 'boyfriend' you speak of will be for you. You already have one. I'm Vulcan will be happy to be with you."

Jena: "Well, okay. Thanks."

Jack: "For now, you must head home, I do not want you to get into trouble."

Jena: (Walks away)

So, all of Jena and her team head all the way home, but Yo-Yo Man will stay with the group, and his wife will go see Jeff at Dark Town. That place gives me the creeps because it has the name 'Dark', in it. They should name it something nice other then something horrible names.

As I was saying, Joey's team continues on with Jack's team. They're heading to the Calm Lands that are connected to the Orre Region. But I'm sure Pumpkeon won't stop with the tricks, that really made Jack really mad. But Jack must go see Yo-Yo Man for something.

Jack and Raichu: (Walk to the area that is behind the Myrrh Tree, spotted Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (Meditating in the waterfalls)

Jack: "Yo-Yo Man?"

But he's not alone; near Yo-Yo Man is Trey.

Trey: (Meditating in the waterfalls)

Jack: "Trey?" (Goes up the waterfalls, feels it. His hand backs away from the waterfalls) "Yikes, that was cold."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man and Trey)

Raichu: (_"They must be immune to the waterfall."_)

Jack: (Transform to his Monk form and gets in the waterfall, feeling cold, but Meditating) "…"

So now, we have all three people meditating in the waterfall. It may feel a big cold, but however they can manage the freezing cold water. This really not good, even Jack can't with stand against the cold waters.

Jack: (Wakes, gets out of the waterfall, breathing) "Whoa!" "(Pant, pant, pant)" "That was mad! How can you stand this?"

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (Sprang out of the waterfall) "!"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man and Trey) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, that was cold."

Trey: "Yeah, not for a turtle."

Jack: "Are you done?"

Raichu: "Well?"

Yo-Yo Man and Trey: (Looks at Jack and Raichu)

Yo-Yo Man: "We're done. I've asked you to come here for a reason. The question is," (Turn towards Jack) "where did you get that power?"

Jack: (Confuse) "Power?"

Trey: (Turn towards Jack) "You know, that berserk power."

Jack: (Remembers something) "I get it. It happened when I touched my cousin. But it seems that his so called, 'Demon Powers', has been transported to me."

Yo-Yo Man: "It seems that you have learned a new power,"

And then someone appeared out of Jack's Purple orb, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: (Appeared) "A new force."

Jack, Raichu, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Mewtwo)

Jack: "A new, 'force'?"

Mewtwo: (Nodded) "You have a new dark side force power, 'Dark Rage'."

It shows a scene about an original Jack. But then turning him into a rage force. Red eyes, claws, whisker marks, and an ora.

Mewtwo: "When you use the force, Dark Rage, you grow anger, and more hate. Anger leads to hate, hatred leads to the dark side. It seems that your Dark Rage is part of the dark side, but you use it for your anger. If you've been set to Berserk mode, you will become a horrible monster."

Jack: "But it feels like I can control it. But what makes me angry?"

Mewtwo: "It's like this, when an enemy insults you, the family, kills one of your family or friends, you will turn into Rage. However, you didn't control that power. It was controlling you."

Jack: (Disagrees) "Impossible!"

Mewtwo: "Let me explain: Berserk is a status that makes people go mad and attack then enemies. It's like anger controls them, and they can attack the enemy with power. They get their strength increase, but miss always. But the problem is that when they go berserk, they can't tell who is who. So they think their allies are enemies, and enemies are enemies."

Jack: "So, you mean?"

Mewtwo: "When you turn into berserk, you killed Seymour. But you return back to normal for defeating the enemy or enemies. But if you're still in berserk, you can't tell who your friends are, and who are your enemies. For now, if you become berserk, you will kill everyone."

Jack: (Shocked, fear)

And then it showed the part where Rage Jack destroyed everything.

Mewtwo: "I'm sorry Jack. But the only way to stop being in your Rage, is either you let your force powers go down, use Remedy, or use Esuna. It is the only way to stop using Dark Rage."

Jack: "(Gulp)"

Mewtwo: "However, you're lucky you stopped that power. So now, we will continue on heading to the Calm Lands. Are you ready?"

Raichu: "Well, if you're sure, we can go. Just don't scare us again."

Mewtwo: (Leaving) "Oh, one more thing, fear leads to the dark. You must be calm and peace."

Jack: (Yells) "Hey! That is not funny!"

Mewtwo: (Laughs a little) "Hm, hm, hm, hm."

Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Jack and Raichu: (Leaving)

They reached to a shelter area, just to hide from the guards. They're resting their stamina, their magic, and their mystic. It's sunrise, and they have waken up from their slumber. For now, it is time that they head to the calm lands.

Jack and Raichu: (Wakes up)

Jack: (Calling Amy) "Amy, come on."

Amy: (Jumps down from the branch, landed on Jack)

Jack: (Fell) "Ouch!"

Amy: (Walking) "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Jack: (Gets back up) "You're welcome."

Everyone: (Heading out)

Jack: "So, where are we heading to?"

Tamer: "It's quite simple, we're heading to the Calm Lands."

Raichu: "You mean the place that was ounce fought?"

Tamer: "Yeah, it's the place."

Raye: "So, we can see the Calm Lands too?"

Trey: "Yes, you will see it."

Joey: "Whoa, they say that it's connected to my region."

Inuyasha: "Ha, which settle, I can use it as training."

Kagome: "Yeah, by destroying fiends!"

Zatch: "Wait, there are fiends in the calm lands?"

Joey: "I'm afraid so."

Amy: "Great, we get to fight more fiends."

Sarah: "Relax girl, you'll get your chance soon. And after that, we can whip out the fiends all the time, and earn all the money and all the experience we need."

Erika: "Sarah, don't get so excited. The Calm Lands are the only place the Dantos and the Orres like. It's like our peaceful place and can't remove it."

Yang: "You mean we have to battle against more fiends? This is crazy?"

Vincent: "Don't worry, I'll get my chance. So where is the Calm Lands?"

Mewtwo: (Looking straight, points) "There!"

Everyone: (Stops, and looks straight)

There it is, the Calm Lands. It's really the urban area, very large. The place is actually the plains, and filled with greens. This place is good for Chocobos, and good to train in this urban area. The place is really connected to the Orre region.

Jack and Raichu: (Breathes in, breathes out, falls on the grass)

Everyone: (Looking at Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (Relaxing)

Jack: "Now this is more like it."

Raichu: "Yeah, much better."

Mewtwo: "Jack, Raichu, we didn't came here to play. We came here to see this place. This is actually where Ash and Pikachu fought against the evil sin, Akoo."

Jack and Raichu: (Stands) "!"

Jack: "Why didn't you say so?"

Raichu: "Let's go!"

Jack and Raichu: (Running down the hill)

At the center of the Calm Lands, is just a small spot. It's like a small merchants area.

Erika: (Calling Jack and Raichu) "Hey! Jack! Raichu! Be careful, there are fiends around!"

Jack: (Calling back) "It is okay! I can handle them easy with my berserk powers!"

Mewtwo: "Ah, there we go again."

Yo-Yo Man: "We better keep an eye on him before he hurts himself."

Trey: "Come on, Erika. We better save your brother before he gets himself into trouble again."

Everyone: (Walks down the hill, following Jack and Raichu)

They've reached to the merchants place, kind of small don't you think?

Jack and Raichu: (Looks around) "Wow!"

Raichu: "Look at this place."

Erika: (Near Jack and Raichu) "This is the only one."

Amy: "Alright you two, no more goofing off."

Jack: (Looks at Amy, yells a little) "Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

Amy: "It means you always go alone, or at least doing something stupid."

Jack: (Mad at Amy) "Oh, thanks."

Raichu: "Here we go again."

Mewtwo: "Alright you two, break it up. For now, we must go someone, and Jack, you still need your next badge. Do you remember where?"

Jack: (Thinks) "I have never thought of that."

Raichu: (Thinks) "Me neither."

Sarah: "Now that you think of it, I think it has to do with your place."

Jack: (Confuse at Sarah) "What do you mean, my place?"

Mewtwo: "Let me give you a clue, Jack. On that place, where you and your sister born."

Jack: (Thinks) "…" (Remembers, shocked) "! CLOCK TOWN!"

Mewtwo: "There you go. It seems that your last badge is at Clock Town."

Jack: "How did it get there?"

Mewtwo: "It was the same place so that Trainers can go back to the beginning and enter for the league. But you'll need someone to fly you back to Clock Town. It won't be easy."

Jack: (Looks down, sunk) "Ah, great."

Raichu: (Spread his arms) "Oh well, can't beat that."

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere saying something to Jack and Joey's team.

: (Man's voice) "Do you think it's that easy?"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the mysterious voice)

That voice came from that creature. It looks like Joey's and Jack's Gardevoir, but looks like a real male. He has no dress, but a cape and wears a tux. He even has a holy symbol on his chest and has the same red eyes. And he's held a green lance on his right hand.

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "Whoa!"

Raichu: "I have never seen that thing before?"

That thing is just minding his own business.

Trey: "Now there's someone I can relate to."

Jack: "Excuse me, but who are you?"

: (Looks at Jack with his reddish eye) "You want to know?"

Jack: (Nod) "Yes, please."

: (Answers to Jack) "I may be a Gardevoir, but only a male. You can call me, 'Link'."

And so, our heroes have reached to a rural area with the merchants to sell stuff. For now, our heroes need a plan for Jack and Raichu to go back to Clock Town, and find the gymleader. But it seems that Erika wanted to come along. Do not miss the next part on Episode 95.

Notes:

-They're finally out of Red City.

-Seymour murdered Measter Kinoc

-Jack released his Rage Power, and killed Seymour

-Mewtwo explains about Dark Rage, the dangerous dark side force

-They found the Calm Lands

-Jena and her team return to the Crystal Region, but Joey and his team continues with Jack and his team

-The mysterious pok'emon looks like a Gardevoir but only a male form, and his name is "Link". This thing is one of Danto's pok'emon.


	98. Article I

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Article

For now, we're at the Calm Lands with our heroes. Our hero, Jack Davis, is continuing his adventure from Clock Town to the Danto Ruins. It's been a while since they didn't get to chance to be interviewed. He'll be busy with his friends, along with his pal, Raichu. He was ounce a Summoner, but now become a Guardian. He had a family; along with the family that joins Jack is Erika. For now, we continue the story with Jack and his adventure, in this special that never revealed new ones.

Today, we're with the girls, Sofi, Pree, and Dana, the Grass Team. Only this time, Sofi is the leader, Dana is writing the paper, and Dana is the camera girl.

Sofi: (Reporting) "We're reporting that our hero was ounce a criminal from proving that Seymour Guado is trying to become the next Sin. So now, we're live here to show our independent studies on our hero. Right now, we're getting a reading that we're at the Calm Lands, and there is our hero, Jack Davis, and his faithful campaign, Raichu.

"Let's get closer."

Jack and Raichu: (Looking at the sky)

Sofi: (Watching Jack and Raichu's movement) "They seem to miss home ever since they traveled." (Looking at the camera) "It really makes us all homesick. But I'm sure we must have our story from him."

Jack and Raichu: (Looking at the girls, Erika and Amy)

Erika and Amy: (Ready to eat)

Amy: (Can't get the ketchup packet open) "Ah, stupid thing can't open."

Jack: "Allow me, Amy." (Uses the force, takes the ketchup packet out of Amy's hand)

Erika and Amy: (Notice the ketchup packet flying, watching it go)

Jack: (Takes the ketchup packet, pulls out his sword, and slashes it. Next, returns it back to Amy by using the force, and pouring it all over her fries)

Erika and Amy: (Looking at Jack and Raichu, smiling)

Amy: "Thanks Jack."

Jack: (Responds) "May the fries be with you." (Wonders) "Can me and Raichu join you?"

Erika: "Of course."

Jack and Raichu: (Joins in)

Amy: "You know Jack, Raichu, with all this travel, I thought we've gotten this far. But now look where we are. We're really far away from home. Something tells me this adventure never ends."

Erika: "But now, I have become a Summoner. There's my chance to do things right, and be popular."

Jack: "Well, now is your chance to become the Great Summoner. Now that I have become a guardian, it is your turn to take the spot light."

Amy: "Jack, you're being nice to your sister, aren't you?"

Jack: (Looks at Amy) "It is true." (Looks at Erika) "For now, you have all of my Aeons, and they should go with you." (Holding his sister's hand) "I wish you good luck being a Summoner."

Erika: "Thank you, Jack."

Amy and Raichu: (Looking at each other, and then looking at Jack and Erika)

Jack and Erika: (Looking at Amy and Raichu)

Jack: "Come on, we cannot go on without eating."

Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Amy: (Starts eating)

Sofi: "Wow! Did you see that? Jack and Raichu decided to join along!"

Pree: "That must be nice. Now can we go talk to them?"

Sofi: "Well, okay. Let's go."

Sofi, Pree, and Dana: (Get in close)

Dana: (Unsure) "I hope you're right."

Jack: "I just hope we get lucky." (Notice something) "Huh?"

Erika, Amy, and Raichu: (Looks at Jack confuse)

Amy: "What?"

Raichu: "Something wrong?"

Jack: "I think I have spoke to soon."

Everyone: (Spotted Sofi, Dana, and Pree) "!"

Sofi, Dana, and Pree: (Stops, interviewing)

Sofi: (Hosts) "Welcome to those who are walking the show! This is bringing news live to your friendly team, Grass Members. This is reaching the news on our sphere to show live. Today, everyone is saying that Erika and her team have fled Red City, and have become traitors. But we do know that it's really not true. Erika and her team would never do something like that.

"Until then Seymour has broken the Measter Law, but escape to quickly. So now, our views really wanted to meet our heroes for today! Bringing you live at the Calm Lands!"

Erika: (Calling) "Sofi! Dana! Pree! What are you all doing here?"

Sofi: "Did you hear that? That must be the new summoner of the day! Erika Davis! And her friends! We will bring an article from one of them about the Danto Region."

Sofi, Dana, and Pree: (Gets close to Erika)

Sofi: "So tell us,"

Erika: (Nerves) "!"

Sofi: "How does it feel to be a summoner?"

Erika: "Well…Jack, help."

Jack: (Calls the girls) "Hold on! Sofi! What is the meaning?"

Sofi, Dana, and Pree: (Surprised, Back away)

Sofi: "What a surprise!" (Announces) "It seems that the new guardian is non other, then the old summoner, Jack Davis. It seems that he's become the new guardian for his little sister. Isn't that shocking!"

Jack: "Hello? We are here to relax, not be with you three."

Sofi: (Looks at Jack) "I'm sorry Jack. You see, we are going to do an article for the Danto Region. They want us to know about all of you."

Amy: (Surprise) "Wow!"

Erika: "I didn't know."

Jack: (Thinks about it) "An article about us."

Raichu: (Thinking) "Hmm. We want to be famous?"

Joey: (Not interest) "Ah, no thanks. I'll wait for the newspaper, and the newspaper boy when he comes."

Inuyasha: (Grumpy) "Great, now I feel happy."

Jack: (Has an idea. Picks up the stick) "Inuyasha." (Throws it somewhere else) "Fetch!"

Inuyasha: (Sensed it, and goes after the stick like some kind of dog. Stops in front of the stick, noticed something, turn towards Jack and yells) "Hey! Stop treating like I'm some kind of DOG!"

Jack: "Inuyasha, you are a dog."

Sarah: (Calls) "What's up, dawg."

Inuyasha: "Hmph! I hated it when you call me that!"

Jack: (Looks at Sofi, Dana, and Pree) "Well, if you want an article, you have come to the right person! I will help you out, along with the allies."

Party Members 

Jack: (Explains) "Hi there, everyone! It is I, Jack Davis! It has been a while since I will become the Pok'emon Hero! It always had been about me, the new hero in this region! I have been saving lives, and fighting the bad guys."

Tamer: "Whoa! Hold on!"

Raichu: "She said, 'talk about us', not talk about yourself."

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "Sorry, I always get nervous on sphere cameras." (Continue the story) "Any way, you should meet the whole party. The new Summoner on the team is Erika Davis, my sister! She's been the best Summoner ever. I'll tell you one thing, she summons a powerful beast known as the Ying and Yang.

"This bloody beast can use two attacks, White Magic, and Black Magic. But however, she can only use White Magic, but taken down zombies is her cue.

Her weapon is the staff, the powerful weapon I cannot with stand. And last, she loves Grass Pok'emon. Why? I don't know. But I have a feeling she will keep going no matter what."

Erika: "Uh, thank you."

Jack: "Another team is Tamer, the Auroch Couch! Sure he loves to play with his blitzball, but he uses a weapon. Last time, we won the game on blitzball, although it was his show and not mine." (_"I wish it was my show!"_) Plus, his weapon

"Another is his daughter, Sarah. They say they call her the 'Machina Girl!'"

Sarah: (Yells) "What's that suppose to mean?"

Jack: (Looks at Sarah) "It means that you always work on Wisdom and Knowledge. But I didn't know it take brains to make a Machina."

Sarah: "If you ever do that again-" (Interrupted)

Jack: (Continuing) "As I was saying, she loves to use this so called, Elbow Blades. And she uses Black Magic Attacks, although, I am the only one who gets burn in the behind."

Sarah: "You got it!"

Jack: (Yells at Sarah) "Hey! What gave you that idea!"

Sarah: "Well Jack, I love to do that on you."

Jack: (Continue explaining) "As I was continue, another member, is really Trey Armstrong."

Trey: "Why are you going to talk about me?"

Jack: "A brain of knowledge, and muscles all over. They say he's the strongest member no one can with stand against.

He uses an Axe, which I am still figuring out, and let me tell you something; 'Strong but slow'."

Trey: "You want a piece of me?"

Jack: (Afraid of Trey) "Hold on, I still have a few more to talk about." (Looking at the camera) "As I was saying, we have another one." (Annoyed) "The one that annoys people. Her name is Amy May Rose, the girl that I hated."

Amy: (Mad) "Jack!"

Jack: "Sure she can use the bow and arrow, but let me tell you something; 'She can be quiet, or always have a temper'. And she's the worst team I have ever seen."

Amy: (Yells loud) "JACK DAVIS!"

Jack: (Has a bad feeling about this)

Amy: (Said it) "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Jack: (Pulled down by gravity, a lot on the floor like a magnet is pulling him down)

Amy: (Keeps saying it) "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Everyone: (Wonders)

Erika: Uh, how long will she keep this up?"

Sarah: "I say about 'one hundred times'."

Erika: (Worried) "Ouch."

Trey: "That really hurts."

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm going to start meditating on the ball."

Amy: (Reached about 88 Sits) "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" (Angry) "ERRRRRR!"

Look, Jack made a hold on the ground, and looks like a body made as a hole.

Everyone: (Looks down at the hole)

Sofi: (Sweat-drops) "Okay, I think you made Amy very anger."

Amy: "That felt good!"

Jack: (Climbs out of the hole, breathing)

Raichu: "You had to make Amy mad, did you not?"

Jack: "Perhaps next time I should stop talking about my self." (Gets out of the hole, continuing the story) "For now, I should not make Amy mad, or I will regret it.

"Okay, next we have as a member, although he's not a member, he's actually Yo-Yo Man. You see, Yo-Yo Man is really my teacher. His best thing is that he trains us all, trying to make us very powerful. Although, the thing is that he is really a 'Ninja'."

Tamer: (Wonders) "Hey, have you seen my blitzball?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Balancing on Tamer's Blitzball, meditating) "I am center! I am balance. I am one with the universe."

Tamer: (Calling Tamer) "Hey!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Falling forward) "I am falling!"

Splat!

Yo-Yo Man: (In the mud) "I am one, with the dirt."

Until then a Chocobo shouted, "Ckeww!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Scratch that. I am one with the Chocobo Droppings. Ugh." (Gets out of the dropping, cleans himself with a Moist Towel) "Who eats this stuff?" (Takes off the mask, cleans his face)

Tamer: (Takes his Blitzball back) "Thank you, ya?"

Everyone: (Looking at Yo-Yo Man, then at each other)

Jack: "But do not worry, he may be hard, but only one me. And he uses a Katana. One of his swords, and he has this so called, 'Yo-Yo Balls', which I am still figuring out." (Continues)

"As I was saying, the next one is Vincent Valentine. He's pretty cool, unless if you are bonding with a 'Vampire'. But he is okay ounce you get to know him. He uses the power of the 'Werewolf'. And he has his own 'Werewolf Claws'. Isn't that a surprise?"

Vincent: (Leaning on the wall) "Yep, that's me, Vincent Valentine. I am a guardian, a vampire, even a chef."

And then a girl the same age as Vincent appeared, and passes by him.

Vincent: (Falls in love, following the girl) "! What an amazing girl!"

Jack: (Sweat-drops) "However, he does fall for girls." (Continues) "And last, the newest member, Yang, the Dragon. He's the best! You see, he is using the power of ice, and the power of the Yang side. What he uses is a Lance, and he can transform into a Silver Dragon.

(Done explaining) "I am sure everyone would love to take their turn. But I am done."

Sofi: (Interviewing) "Well, thank you for sharing that." (Looks at the camera) "Well, it seems that our young hero still continues his adventure, but however, he must learn the ways on how to be a hero. We still continue our story with someone else."

Adventures 

Jack: "Hello Lulu, long times no see."

Lulu: "I know, it's been a while."

Jack and Lulu: (Talking to each other)

Sofi: (Reports Erika) "Erika Davis, you have become the new Summoner today. How do you feel?"

Erika: (Nerves) "I feel, nerves. It's been a while since I have become the new Summoner, and my brother has become the new Guardian."

Sofi: "Erika, Jack said that you'd become the best Summoner he has ever saw. But the world wants to know, how was your adventure?"

Erika: (Explains) "Well, our adventure is like being with the friends you want. Even it does have to do with being with a big brother a lot.

"You see, we have been so many places in our lives, just to keep the Danto alive. Our hometown is really Clock Town. They say that it is known as the Medieval Times. And our only spot we love is the Clock Tower. That represents the name of our town.

"And place we've been to is Black Village. Africans live there because it is there hometown. I feel real bad about it, because it feels like it is the only place Tamer, Sarah, and Trey had to live in.

"I don't know about this one, but we have visited Pier Harbor, a city that was fine, until Akoo destroyed it. It was horrible to see it, but ounce a peaceful place.

"Amy is actually the princess of her hometown, her place is Yellow Field. It's really high, and those who live in Yellow Field can enter. But if you don't live in Yellow Field, then they will kick you out. But in order to get there, you'll have to have fairy wings, but I don't think boys will enter Yellow Field that easy."

Sofi: "Ouch that must of hurt."

Erika: "I know. Another place would be where Yo-Yo Man. Jack told me that his place is Mirage Island. It's some kind of island that always ends up invisible, and there are so many Japan people I have ever seen.

"The next place is actually Ocean Palace, an underwater city that is like Atlantis. They say that Atlantis is like a water place, even if you're a Selkie. But I can't argue with that. Because you need to be brave, and have to watch out for traps."

Jack: (Calls Erika) "Hey! It is not my fault I always end up a traps."

Amy: (Looks at Jack, smirks) "Yeah you did."

Jack: (Looks at Amy, mad) "Why you!"

Jack and Amy: (Argument)

Erika: (Looks at Jack and Amy, sweat drop) "There they go again." (Looks at camera) "But the favorite place is Misty Theme Park. It is always filled with water. Water water, everyone, even it has its own Blitzball tournament. Plus, the Aurochs finally won the game, and earn the crystal. What a surprise!

"I was scared when we were at the Haunted Mansion. Long ago, a scientist was researching over something about researching a Virus. Until then it spread everywhere, we had to fight off some Zombies. They are monster that are undead." (Scared) "The worse part is that pok'emon can be Zombies too. That was scary when we encounter Vincent Valentine. He is really a vampire, but a genetic vampire. And he doesn't bite people's neck, but only flirts the girls instead."

Jack: (Scared) "Please do not remind me."

Raichu: (Scared) "Yeah, that was scary."

Erika: (Continues) "Moving on," (Looks at the camera) "there is that beautiful place I liked. It's called the Moonflow. It's so beautiful, when it's nightfall, the flowers in a body of water bloom. We did promise that after we defeat Akoo, we go see them.

"There was a another place, where Seymour was born. It's called Guadosalam. There are these Guados who live in Guadosalam. Even their leader, Seymour or was it Peter, has to lead the village. So may adventures, so little time. We also visited the Farplane. It's a place where the dead will rest and peace.

"The dangerous place would be the Thunder Planes. That place was really scary, all because of lighting. Good thing that the famous person invented something so that way people won't get hurt.

"It was a surprise when we find out the Chalice is made from Diamond Jungle. That place had a lot of crystals. Even its own Chalice that's really big enough to fit everyone, Diamond Jungle is immune to Misma.

"Over at Mount Roman, we had a great time. On Christmas, the birth of Jesus, and Valentines Day, the day of love."

Sofi: (Loves that part) "Oh, do tell."

Erika: (Thinks) "Well, over at clock town, there was really Jesus Christ who had the name Christ. That name really meant something like Christmas. And Valentines Day is like a holiday for love and true love. I am sure Jeeves would love it."

Sofi: "Wow! I really love it. Anything else?"

Erika: (Nod) "Yes, we finally pass Macalania Temple, and we got through Red City.

"Some of our adventures are almost like a puzzle, putting together the pieces we needed. Now we're at the Calm Lands, where Ash fought against the evil wizard, the sin himself, Akoo. We'll be continuing on, but the question is," (Question) "how are Jack, Raichu, and I going to get to Clock? This is a tough one."

Sofi: "Don't worry, you and your friends will get your chance to figure out a way to head back to clock town." (Remembers) "Oh, the good old days." (Reporting) "And so, there you have it. Erika Davis has now explained about their adventure from all over the Danto Region. But we still have a few more from some other people."

Fiends 

Jack: (Checks out his new pok'emon) "It has been a while since you have helped me on my journeys. Now it is time that you have to return to your real owner." (Places the pok'e ball inside the machina)

Lulu: (Putting the pok'e ball inside the machina)

Both pok'e balls switch out new pok'emon. Lulu has her old pok'emon back, and Jack has the new pok'emon."

Jack: (Gives Lulu the Gardevoir Card) "Here! You will need this."

Lulu: (Takes the card, and gives Jack the other card) "Then here you go. The new pok'emon you needed."

Jack: (Takes the card)

Jack and Lulu: (Takes the pok'e balls)

Now, on word to the article, it is Vincent's turn.

Sofi: (Interviews Vincent) "Vincent Valentine, you have here to be interviewed by the Grass Team? What's your thing?"

Vincent: (Explains) "I explain monsters."

Sofi, Pree, and Dana: (Afraid) "(Gulp!)"

Sofi: "Fiends you mean?"

Vincent: "Yes. Fiends." (Explains) "When a person dies, their hatred grows and turns that person into a fiend. These fiends are really monsters roaming around the Danto Region. You'll have to be cautions when a monster will spring into action. These monsters are very horrible."

Sofi: "Mr. Valentine, can you describe each and every one of them?"

Vincent: (Nodded) "Sure. The first one is a 'Lupine'. These things are really wolf like, and they can easily bite your body. A coyote for an example is like a running monster. To prove that this monster is really fast is by trying to attack, and they will get away. Jack and Yo-Yo Man have that advantage against that thing. Why? They even have swords.

"Another monster is a bird. Those things are really annoying. When a person tries to attack a 'Bird' fiend, they can quickly dodge the attack by flying. The only team you'll need to attack the fiend birds is by the help of Tamer and Amy."

Tamer: "It's really awesome killing a bird fiend, ya?"

Amy: "Yeah, by shooting them down."

Vincent: "Tamer has a blitzball, and my sweet Amy has the bow and arrow.

"There are harder fiends, like 'Helms'. These monsters are very intense to destroy. They have a very powerful armor, and can't be destroyed by a sword or a range weapon. You'll need a stronger weapon, like Trey's weapon: The Axe, to slice it in half."

Trey: (Interviewed) "It's true. But however, those things are really annoying. They really need to learn to stop doing that." (Leaves)

Vincent: (Looks at Trey, leaving) "Thank you, Trey." (Looking at the camera, continue interviewed) "There are even hard fiends we can't destroy, but only Sarah can. She uses the Elbow Blades that are really sharp. You see, there are fiends called the 'Flams'. Flams are liquid monster that are made of yellow. Any color that matches to magic will regain its strength. Trust me on this; taking out a Flam will be tough.

"Reptiles', now they are the same thing as Lupines. These reptiles are like lizards, but use Petrify Touch. These things are really annoying until they creep up on someone. But I have a feeling that these lizards are fast, and hard to avoid its Petrify touch.

"I don't like 'Wasps'. These Fiends are very horrible, even it has to do with trying to hit them, but they will fly. Like the Bird Fiends, Wasps are very intense. This incest has poison touch that can poison a party member. That can be very painful. I just hope everyone packs a lot of Antidote. But I would recommend shooting it down.

"It may have armor, but fast too. These fiends are known as 'Drakes'. Drakes are like dinosaur like, but small. It seems that they need to be defeated by Trey again. But I don't think my claws can take that thing down. These things are like Helms, but fast. But it seems that some really hated fire."

Sofi: "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Vincent: (Nodded) "Sure, 'Elements'." (Explains) "Sarah can manage to take those rolling flying things without saying a word. Each of them has their kind of color, and a jewel color, like that Gold Element that can cast Thunder. Some elements have a lot of armor that can be regaining by their element. They can a bit intense, unless you watch out for Black Element."

Sofi, Pree, and Dana: (Afraid) "(Gulp!)"

Vincent: "But enough!" (Looks at the camera closer, happy) "Now! Let's talk about girls!"

Amy: (Pushes Vincent away from the camera) "Come on, Romeo!"

Vincent: (Pushed away) "Hey!"

Sofi: (Looks at camera) "It seems that we only need three that must use the interview. For now, we are done for today in interview with three of our heroes. Today, we will continue our story later when we come back. That's our interview with the Grass Team."

Dana: (Turns off the sphere)

Sofi: (Looks at them) "Thanks for the interview. But I was just hoping that we would see each other again. This is really a good interview."

Erika: "Don't worry."

Jack: (Agrees with Erika) "That is right, you did great."

Sofi: (Surprised) "Really?"

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (Nod)

Sofi: "Okay! Then I should meet you three again along with your team later."

The Grass Team has left the Calm Lands, and head straight to where the next area is. And so, our heroes continue our adventure, but they must do something, and that would be heading back to Clock Town. For now, they must find an easy way to get back. Find out next time on Episode 95.

Notes:

-The Grass Team has return, but interviewing our heroes.

-We have learned about the party members (But I wish Jack hadn't talked about himself likely.).

-We have learned about their Adventure and their experience.

-We have learned about fiends they encounter (Good thing Amy quickly stopped Vincent from doing something).

-We are so close seeing Yo-Yo Man's face.


	99. Chapter 95

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 95

Heading back to Clock Town

Our heroes are still trying to find a way to get back to Clock Town, but it would seem that the problem would be that how can they get from the Calm Lands to the far away Clock Town. That's the problem. It would take a genius to try and solve this problem. Sooner or later, they will have to fly there way back. And Jack is encountering two new pok'emon. This won't be an easy one, because Jack will have to use a one on one battle.

Everyone: (Watching the battle)

Erika: "I sure hope Jack knows what he's doing."

Sarah: (Looks at Erika) "And why are you worried?"

Erika: "Because that pok'emon is not from the Orre and the Crystal. This one is from the Danto, and looks like a hedgehog, but can stand on two legs, and has yellow fur."

Jack: (Checks out the pok'emon) "Let us see!"

Dexter: (Scans the pok'emon) "Hegeno, the speeding ball pok'emon. This new pok'emon is known as the fastest pok'emon that has ever walked the planet. By using the move, 'Rollout', that pok'emon can move its ten times speed. They can even see where they can go or where to see."

Jack: "Great! I got to catch myself one of those!" (Pulls out a card) "I summon Raichu!"

Raichu: (Summed to battle) "What is it?"

Jack: "Here's your battle!"

Raichu: "Got it!" (Charges electricity) "RAAAAIII-" (Blast it) "CHUUUU!"

Hegeno: (Electrocuted, not effected)

Jack: "Not good enough."

Hegeno: (Uses Rollout, spins into a ball, and then ram into Raichu)

Raichu: (Damaged) "Ouch!"

Hegeno: (Paralyzed)

Hegeno is paralyzed and cannot move.

Jack: "Okay Raichu! Use that move!"

Raichu: "Got it!" (Uses Iron Tail) "CHUU! RAICHU!"

Wham!

Hegeno: (Damaged, still paralyzed and cannot move)

Raichu: (Uses Iron Tail again) "CHUU! RAICHU!"

Hegeno: (Damaged, weak. Uses Rollout again, spins into a ball, and then charges)

Raichu: (Damaged) "Ouch!"

Jack: (Pulls out a Pok'e Ball, throws) "Pok'e Ball! GO!"

The ball is thrown in mid-air, and touches Hegeno.

Hegeno: (Captured)

The ball has captured Hegeno inside the ball, and it has a red light in the middle. It shakes three times. When the light went out, the ball stops shaking, and Hegeno is captured.

Jack: (Uses the force, pulls the pok'e ball to his hand) "Alright, I finally got a new pok'emon." (Doing his Victory Pose) "I got Hegeno!"

Raichu: (Poses) "Alright!"

Joey: "Well, Jack got a new pok'emon. I wonder what's going to pop up next?"

Zatch: (Calling Jack) "Hey! If you spotted a Yellow Tail, Let me know!"

Inuyasha: "And could you add it with some meat?"

Trey: "I guess everyone is getting Jack to do some things."

Tamer: "I don't get it. How come Jack, Erika, and Vincent have their Article?"

Trey: "Because we need to get our own Article. I have the knowledge on how to fight during battle, and Sarah has the knowledge of Machina. You need your article before we encounter the Grass Girls again."

Tamer: "Hmm…You got a point."

Yang: "But why must Jack get new pok'emon? Doesn't he have enough?"

Trey: "Until they finds a way to beat his rival."

Yang: (Looks down, remembers something) "Now I know what you mean."

Trey: (Confuse at Yang) "Hmm?"

Another counter for Jack to battle, and it looks like a chameleon. It can stand and it seems that it can change color by type.

Jack: "Raichu, you will need to rest."

Raichu: "Okay."

Jack: (Pulls out a card) "I summon Link! Let's see how you do it!"

A pok'emon that looks like a male version of Gardevoir with male clothes, a holy cross on his chest, holding a green lance on his right hand, a white cape, and speaks a man voice.

Link: "You called?"

Jack: "Link, can you handle against this pok'emon?"

Link: "This must be a Kecleon! That pok'emon can change to any color if by any type of an attack."

Jack: "And you can only use psychic attacks?"

Link: "That's not the only move I have ever had. I'll tell you until you tell me the move, 'Slash!'"

Jack: (Confuse) "Slash?"

Link: "Just command me!"

Jack: (Commands) "Okay! Use Slash!"

Link: (Charges towards Kecleon) "Eat this!"

Slash!

Kecleon: (Damaged) "Kec!" (Uses Sonic Waves) "KEEEEEEECCC!"

Link and Jack: (Cover their ears) "AAGGGHHH!"

Link: "Darn it!"

Jack: "Alright, let us try this again." (Commands) "Link, use Slash again!"

Link: (Charges towards Kecleon) "You're mine!"

Slash!

Kecleon: (Damaged, weak) "KEC!"

Jack: (Pulls out a pok'e ball, throws it) "Pok'e ball! Go!"

The ball flies in mid-air, and hit Kecleon.

Kecleon: (Captured) "Kec!"

The ball captured Kecleon, and it shakes with a red light. When it shakes three times, it stops, and Jack got a new pok'emon.

Jack: (Uses the force, and uses a victory pose) "Alright! A new ally has joined the party! I got a Kecleon!"

Link: (Put his hand on his face) "Jack! Put that away."

Jack: (Looks at Link, confuse) "What?"

Link: (Looks at Jack, crosses his arms) "You have got to learn to stop doing that."

Jack: (Looks at Link) "I cannot help it. It is in my blood."

Link: "Very well, but can I tell you something important."

Jack: "What?"

Trey: "I think Jack will learn something."

Tamer: "Like what?"

Vincent: "What kind of new lesson?"

Tamer and Trey: (Looks at Vincent)

Trey: "There you are. I was hopping you wouldn't make it."

Vincent: "Well, I was making a stack of meat."

Joey and Inuyasha: (Smells something, and goes after Vincent) "Food!"

Vincent: (Drops the giant plate filled with food, got out of the way) "Hey! One for customer!"

Joey and Inuyasha: (Eating all the meats)

Vincent: (Sweat drops, disgusted) "Okay." (Looks at Trey and Tamer) "You were saying."

Trey: "Jack is going to learn something about dueling."

Link: (Explains to Jack) "You see, the key is in the energy."

Jack: (More confuse) "You mean the energies I have been using for the pok'emon?"

Link: (Nod) "Correct. You see, many pok'emon do have special abilities, but we also have our limits."

Jack: "Hold on, you mean like, an Overdrive?"

We find out heroes still at the Merchant's place. And they still need to find a way to get to Clock Town. But it seems that they're discussing about what the rules about Dueling are. When Link mention something about Pok'emon too have an overdrive, there is something about the energies.

Jack: "Link, can you explain?"

Link: (Responds to Jack) "Of course." (Explains) "The pok'emon each and everyone may have their special abilities, but they also have a limit. Like your overdrive, they have a limit."

Sarah: (Surprised) "Wow! I didn't research that."

Joey: "I don't get it. Why would pok'emon have overdrives too?"

Link: "Because its part of dueling. Here's how it goes: Pok'emon have these 'Energies'. But however, energies have their limits. Their limit is up to six energies. If the pok'emon's energy is full and reached to six, then that means they can use their overdrive."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "Whoa!"

Raichu: "You and I have an overdrive?"

Link (Nod) "Correct."

Raichu: "But what about Pinkachu?"

Link: "Here's a question, does Joey know dueling?"

Raichu: (Looks at Joey, and then looks at Link) "Yeah."

Link: "Then it's true, the Danto and the Orre does know dueling. And since they can duel, their pok'emon does have an overdrive."

Pinkachu: (Happy) "Yeah."

Raichu: (Looks at Pinkachu, smiling, and then looks at Link)

Link: "But, there is one rule about dueling: When the pok'emon's overdrive is fuel, and they used it, they can only use it," (Shows one finger) "Ounce. Ounce and only ounce, they can't use it twice or more."

Amy: (Interrupts) "Wait! You mean they can't use it two or more times?"

Link: (Answers) "That's right. They can't do two or more times for their overdrive. There's no recovery in order to use another overdrive. But you should take note on this: The overdrive can do a massive damage to the opponent. But there is a catch, when the pok'emon uses the overdrive, it may deal massive damage to the opponent, but also to the owner. So both the pok'emon and the owner take damage together. The owner will only take thirty points of damage to their life points."

Jack and Raichu: (Disgusted)

Raichu: "Ouch."

Tamer: "I can't believe it. That overdrive must be dangerous."

Trey: "That overdrive for duelist is like our overdrive. It would seem that duelist use overdrive for their pok'emon."

Yang: "I know, that can be horrible to watch."

Vincent: (Raises his hand) "Uh, question. Did this ever happen?"

Link: "Yes, to lots of duelist."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Raye: "No! Way!"

Link: "Way! It feels like they use pok'emon, like a toy! And World War II is very dangerous."

Jack: "World War II. Trey told me about it. It has to do with Mystic against Anti-Mystic. Did you get any news about it?"

Link: "I think I have read it from a newspaper." (Turns away, close his eyes, crossing his arms) "It would seem that they have created something, called the 'Warlords'."

Trey: "This is bad."

Link: "But that's what I only remember. Jack, Raichu, you two must head to Clock Town." (Turns purple, and vanish back into the ball)

Jack: (Looks at the purple body, and then looks at everyone) "Well, we better find a way to get back to Clock Town." (Looks at Erika) "But I know who else wanted to come."

Joey: (Leaves the Merchant's spot) "Don't worry. I can handle this."

Everyone: (Confuse at Joey) "?"

Amy: "What can you do?"

Joey: "This." (Transforms into something)

All of the sudden, everyone was surprise when Joey's body flashes white. His whole body turned into white, and turning him into a giant white dog shape. When the flash was over, everyone was looking at Joey, but into a huge white dog with real magic.

Everyone: "Whoa!"

Jack: "Cousin?"

Raichu: "Cousin?"

Joey: (Looks loyal) "Well, hop aboard."

Jack: (Takes Erika and Raichu, unsure) "Joey, are you sure this is safe?"

Joey: (Looks at Jack) "It's safe." (Sits down)

Jack, Erika, and Raichu: (Gets on Joey's back)

Pinkachu: (Joins along)

Jack: "Because I might be afraid of heights."

Joey: "Sorry people, but this room is for those who wanted to go. So, you all have to stay here until I come back." (Runs past through the Calm Lands)

Jack, Erika, Raichu, and Pinkachu: (Hanging on)

Joey: (Jumps)

Jack: (Yells) "Joey! You are Mad!"

Raichu: "Yeah! This is mad!"

Joey: "Hold on tight!" (Gets on a cloud)

For Joey, he can get on the cloud that easy. They must have past ten Kilometers that is like floating in the sky. Of course, no one can see a giant white dog in the sky. The surprise is that they can see what the Danto, Crystal, and Orre look like up view.

Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Pinkachu: (Looks down, surprised)

Erika: "Whoa!"

Jack: "Bloody Brilliant."

Raichu: "A-mazing."

Pinkachu: "Wow! Look at that."

Jack: "All three regions must have been connected into one Region."

Erika: "Do you know what's it called when they three regions into one region?"

Raichu: "And what was it called?"

Erika: "I think it has a name. 'Galleon Island.'"

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "Wow!"

Raichu: "I can't believe it. They do have a real name this whole time. All three regions, the name, Galleon Island."

Jack: "Brilliant. I think this reminds me of home."

Joey: "That's not all. Look."

Everyone: (Looks up ahead, spotted something)

And there it is, the Clock Tower.

Erika: "Alright!"

Raichu: "Wow!"

Jack: "Joey! Get us to land near Clock Town!"

Joey: (Sweat-drops) "…"

Jack, Raichu, and Erika: (Confuse) "?"

Jack: "What is wrong?"

Joey: "Well, the problem is," (Falling) "I can't Land!"

Oh boy, they're falling from the sky, but lucky five white orbs appeared and protected them from their fall. When they reach the ground, the orbs disappear, and they're safe and sound.

Erika, Raichu, and Pinkachu: (Looks at the place)

Erika: "Wasn't there an orb that protected us?"

Pinkachu: "Yeah, Joey used one of those orb things that made use as shields, or protect."

Raichu: (Looks around) "Well, Joey is still a giant white dog, but where's Jack?"

Joey: (Sniffs around) "(Sniff, Sniff! Sniff, Sniff!)" "He must be near by."

Erika: (Spotted a body) "Then what's that?"

Everyone: (Looks at the body)

We found him. Whoops. Jack was knocked out from the orbs, all spiral eyes, and being dizzy.

Joey: "Sorry about that. Can't resist, it's in my blood."

Jack: (Snaps out of it) "No time for that!" (Looks at Joey) "You really need to change yourself back to normal."

Joey: "Okay." (Transform back to a human)

A wind surrounds Joey, turning him back into normal. When it disappears, Joey is back to himself.

Pinkachu: (Gets on Joey's right shoulder)

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Erika: "Right, shall we go?"

Jack, Joey, and Erika: (Head to the entrance of Clock Town)

Joey: "So, this is your place?"

Jack: "You can say that. This is our home town."

Joey: "Well I be darn. It is like the medieval place."

Erika: "This is the medieval time. You are from the Feudal, no?"

Pinkachu: "Well, ya."

Joey: "So, where's the gym?"

Everyone: (Inside Clock Town)

It has been a while since Jack, Raichu, and Erika visit their hometown. But the must important thing is that they must go see their family again from their long travel. After their visit, they can go find the gym. But the question is, where is the gym?

Jack: "I have no answer. Clock Town is really huge, and I do not know where the gym is."

Joey: "What? You mean you don't know where the gym is?"

Erika: "Sorry, we never saw one."

Joey: "And where are we heading?"

Erika: "Our home. It is time that we visit them ounce again."

Raichu: "Yeah, we get to see mom, dad, and a little brother."

Jack: "Lionel, Zac, and Paloo. It has seemed that they are worried about us."

Pinkachu: "But this confusing."

Joey: (Looks at his Pikachu) "What's wrong?"

Pinkachu: "They are looking at us, or saying that we are traitors. They seem peaceful."

Raichu: (Looks at Joey's Pikachu) "Well, they have not notice."

Joey's Pikachu is right, they're not alerting when Jack and his team attacked Red City. They seem to be okay, but not alerting. It would seem that they didn't notice on what happen. For now, they still head to the house.

Joey: (Checks something like something wrong) "Hmm…" (Found nothing) "Nothing. It would seem nothing. They're okay to me."

Jack: (Puts his hands behind his head, smiles) "Well, then that would mean that we are okay. We can head home."

Erika: (Happy) "Hey! It is time that we head home." (Running home) "Mother! Father! Little Brother! We are coming!"

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Watch Erika run) "!"

Joey: "Well, we better get going."

Jack: "You got a point there."

Jack and Joey: (Following Erika)

Jack: "Hey! Wait up!"

Joey: "Wait up, Erika!"

Raichu and Pinkachu: (Hanging on)

I just hope Erika knows what she's doing, because something tells me that this is going great. They have reached to a house that was two floors and bricks. A cottage house that will be okay, but it would seem that they were peasants.

Erika: (Opens the door) "Mother! Father! Little Brother! I am home with my Big Brother and his Raichu! We also have visitors!"

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Enters the house)

Jack: (Closes the door)

A woman appeared wearing a yellow long dress, a shirt coat, and has blue hair. He must be beautiful. She must be their mother, Paloo.

Paloo: (Looks at Jack, Erika, and Raichu) "Welcome home, kids."

Erika: (Hugging her mom) "We miss you so much!"

Paloo: (Notice Erika, looks at Jack and Raichu) "And these two new visitors are Joey and his Pikachu."

Joey: (Surprised) "Wait! How did you know my name?"

Paloo: "Lionel must of sensed you five coming. But he's out back training the son."

Jack: (Surprised) "Zac!"

Paloo: "And Jack, I thought you had a Pikachu. Did you get rid of it instead?"

Raichu: "No, I just evolved."

Paloo: (Surprised) "! It talked!"

Raichu: (Embarrassed) "Sorry, I was born this way."

Jack: (Going to the backyard)

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Paloo: "Please, come in. We're having lunch."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Drooling)

Joey: "Lunch!"

Paloo: "No Joey, we don't want you to eat too much."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Sweat-drop) "(Gulp!)"

And so, our heroes have returned home to pay them a visit. Who knows, they might have a chance to find where the last gym is. For now, they decided to stay here to spend the night. Find out next time on Episode 96. I hope you didn't see the next one.

Notes:

-Jack has new pok'emon: Hegeno and Kecleon

-We didn't know Joey could transform into a giant dog and fly. But he really needed to practice his landing.

-Jack, Raichu, and Erika have finally returned home.

-Link told Jack about something that when dueling, pok'emon has an overdrive which is known as Limit by their energies.


	100. Chapter 96

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 96

The secrets of the Biosphere

Our heroes have arrived back home to see their family, along with Joey and his Pikachu. To discover where the gym is in Clock Town, they must go talk to the family. But it seems that Joey and his Pikachu wanted to eat meat a lot before something happens.

Erika: (Looks at her mother) "Mother, it's been a while since we have visitors."

Paloo: (Looks at her daughter) "I know. You didn't tell me that your cousin,"

Paloo and Erika: (Looks at Joey and his Pikachu)

Paloo: "Can actually eat."

Of course, Joey and his Pikachu always enjoy their time by eating way too much. They're stuffing their faces with a lot of meat. That's where Jack appeared.

Jack: (Appeared) "Cousin! Where are your manners!"

Joey and Pinkachu: (Looks at Jack and Raichu)

Joey: "I can't help it. I'm a dog demon."

Jack: "Maybe because you only look like a human."

And then came along an orange rat, Jack's Pok'emon.

Raichu: "Well, maybe you should learn table manners."

Joey: "Jack, Raichu," (Swallowed his meat) "what were you two doing?"

Jack: "I think you got your question wrong. It is more like, four of us."

A boy with red hair appeared like he is a nine year old, wearing a peasant's clothes like gray, and only black shoes. And a man with red hair, a beard, red clothes, and carrying a great sword appeared. The little boy must be the little brother, Zac, and the man must be the father, Lionel.

Lionel: "I knew you and your pok'emon would arrive someday."

Joey: "Thank you. And-" (Interrupted)

Lionel: "You're a demon. A dog demon."

Joey: (Looks down) "Darn."

Jack: "And what we are doing is seeing how my little brother is doing."

Pinkachu: "So that's it."

Lionel: (Looks at Jack) "Jack, I have a feeling you wanted to know where the gym is."

Jack: (Looks at his father) "Hang on, how did you know?"

Lionel: "Because you have all seven badges, and you will need one more." (Looks at his right) "Isn't that right, Mewtwo?"

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

A pok'emon that looks like a genetic pok'emon, and has psychic all over, he has purple as his color.

Mewtwo: (Appeared) "Of course."

Everyone: (Looking at Mewtwo)

Jack: "Mewtwo!"

Raichu: "What are you doing in Clock Town?"

Mewtwo: "When I heard the word that there is a badge in Clock Town, I figure that I have to talk to your father about your adventures. But your father has no answer to where the next badge is. I'm very sorry."

Jack: (Looks down) "Oh fudge. What am I going to do now?"

Lionel: (Looks at Jack) "Maybe you should go talk to Professor Palm, he might have a clue to where the next gym." (Remembers something) "But with all this machina and this iron he always speak of, he wanted to see you and your cousin."

Jack: (Surprised at his father) "! Really?

Lionel: "Yeah. In fact, he might tell you where your last gym battle take place."

Jack: (Takes a chance) "Sounds go to me!"

Paloo: "Without eating?"

Jack: (Sweat drops) "…After we eat first."

It seem that Jack and Raichu need to eat first. Without food, they can't go on. So now, they decided to eat some food, Stripped Apples, Rainbow Grapes, Bannock Bread, and Spring Water. After a feast, they head out, but only Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu. Erika has to take care of the family first. So they're heading straight to go see Professor Palm, but it's really Professor Einstein.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Walking all the way to the Professors place)

Joey: "So, this professor, he study's pok'emon. What does he do?"

Jack: (Answers to Joey) "Well, he researches something about studying the Danto's pok'emon, the Crystal's pok'emon, and the Orre's pok'emon. He is like a researcher just like the real Professor Oak."

Joey: "Ah, no wonder we have to see him."

But then, a mysterious person, dressed up like a scientist with a white coat, and glasses appeared with a Machina.

: "Excuse me, can you two gentle men help me?"

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Looks at the scientist) "!"

Jack: "Professor Palm!"

Joey: (Confuse) "That's Professor Palm?"

Professor: "Hey, if you can't remember me, then that means you're Joey and Pinkachu I've been researching about."

Joey: "How did you know about me?"

Professor: "You're professor contacted me about you and your pok'emon."

Joey: "Oh."

Professor: (Pushing the Machina) "Now, as I was saying! Will you two help me with this cargo?"

Joey: (Lifts it easy) "No sweat."

Professor: (Impressed) "Great. Now, if you two and your pok'emon follow me before something else happens." (Leads)

Joey: "Or what?"

Joey doesn't realize that if he's strong, then he'll attract the crowd.

Jack: (Grabs Joey) "Come on, Joseph."

Joey: (Grabbed) "Hey!"

They have reached away from Clock Town, pass the bridge, and found a house that looks like a research lab. It seems silver, and shiny too.

Professor: "Here we go. You can place it down now."

Joey: (Puts it down)

Professor: (Pushes the button on the Machina) "Here we go, I got it.

When all of the sudden, the Machina that is really a cargo holder is levitating in mid-air.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Surprised) "!"

Joey: "Wait a second," (Looks at Professor Palm) "how can you do that, when you have trouble carrying it in the first place?"

Professor: (Takes the cargo) "Because one: 'I don't want anyone's attention and find out about electricity. I can't do that.' And two: 'For using making the Machina levitate in mid-air, I don't want my floor dirty.' Please, come in, and take your shoes off, I want my floor nice and spotless."

Jack and Joey: (Take their shoe off, enter inside the house)

Raichu and Pinkachu: (Hanging)

It looks like a scientist's lab, but with a hallway, and five rooms. It would seem that Professor Einstein wanted to see Jack and Joey. He wanted to show them something important on this place. You see, the reason is because it's not inside Clock Town, but away from Clock Town. I wonder what Professor Einstein wanted with Jack and Joey?

Professor: (Checks up on the student) "I'll be busy with someone, okay?"

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse)

Jack: "What is the problem?"

Professor: (Pulls out a ruler) "I'll be right back."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Looks at the Professor, confuse)

Joey: "Okay, didn't notice that."

Pinkachu: "You mean he has a student?"

A girl with Jack's height with blonde hair and green eyes, ponytail, wearing lime colored sneakers with white socks, blue jean shorts and green shirt. She must be one of Jena's friends, Pentar.

Pentar: (Going through her cards) "Hi!"

Professor: (Yells) "You're suppose to be studying! Get back working on your deck and continue reading about using science!"

Pentar: (Laughs) "I'm all done with that stuff, and I even went over twice."

Professor: "Pentar! Here's a question: 'if an opponent is about to use a magic card and you can't do anything else, what should you use?"

Pentar: (Thinking) "Use Despell…wait…take the damage head on."

Professor: (Pulls out his ruler) "Well, here's your answer." (Whacks Pentar with the ruler on her head)

Whack!

Professor: "WRONG! YOU USE A TRAP CARD! Duelist should know that when the opponent uses a magic card and you can't do anything else, and then use a trap card! A card that duelist use facedown. Now read about Dueling Rules Now!" (Whacks her on the head)

Whack!

Pentar: (On the floor, knocked out)

Professor: (Sweat-drops) "Oh please, get up. You're fine." (Calls Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu) "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go inside the Biosphere on your own. I'll be busy with the student."

Jack: "Okay!"

Raichu: "But what about the pok'emon?"

Professor: "Don't worry, you can handle it."

Joey: (Takes a chance) "We can handle it alright!"

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Enters the Biosphere)

They're inside the Biosphere, which is a habit of all the pok'emon in their habitat. It is like the new home they like. This Biosphere has four environments, and this place is like a where pok'emon can roam and run around.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Looks around)

For now, they start off at the plains, all the grass and ponds.

Jack: "By Zucions sake, this must be where all the pok'emon has been transported. I do believe that your pok'emon will be around."

Joey: "I think you're right. My pok'emon must be around here." (Spotted a pok'emon)

That pok'emon is not from the Danto, but from the Orre. It looks like a panther, but yellow all over.

Joey: (Called) "Panser!"

So that's it.

Panser: (Goes to Jack, happy to see him)

Jack: (Checks the pok'e dex) "Let's see."

Dexter: (Scans the pok'emon) "Panser, the Yellow Cat pok'emon, this pok'emon has the ability that can perform sneak attack use lighting attacks. It can use its fur to absorb a lot of electricity in order to recharge its body."

Jack: (Surprised) "Bliemmy!"

Raichu: (Surprised) "Wow!"

Jack and Raichu: (Go checks out the other pok'emon)

Jack: "Let us go see if we can find out pok'emon."

Raichu: "Good."

Jack: (Trying to remember) "Let me see. Arcanine, Golduck, Primape, Swellow, Linoone, Torkoal, Hegeno, and Kecleon. Only a total of eight of them."

Raichu: "So that means there are a total of fourteen."

Jack: "But where are they? They can be anywhere in this Biosphere he has speak of."

Up ahead is a huge firedog that is sleeping near the tree, a pig monkey is training with a blue tall duck. A white fur pok'emon seems to be running around the fields, a hedgehog with yellow fur seems to be racing around the field, and last a chameleon that can change to any color is sleeping near a firedog.

Jack and Raichu: (Recognize the pok'emon)

Raichu: "Wow! Look at them!"

Jack: "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Raichu: "Do you think our pok'emon should take the day off?"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu, agrees) "Of course." (Pulls out Gordevoir's card, Ivysaur's card, and Manetric's card. Next, summons them) "I summon Link! Ivysaur! And Manetric!"

A flash of purple, green, and yellow came out of their pok'e balls. A white body with a green lance, green hair, a holy cross, and tux clothes. The second one looks like a medium size green body with a flower on its back. And last looks like a yellow dog with a lot of static electricity.

Jack: "Go play with the other pok'emon, okay?"

All three of them took off.

Joey: (Called) "Hey!"

Jack and Raichu: (Turn towards Joey and his Pikachu)

Joey: (Walks up to Jack) "I didn't know you have fourteen pok'emon." (Showing off) "I have more then fourteen. I have a lot of pok'emon."

Jack: (Looks at Joey) "Is that so? That would mean that your pok'emon are around in the Biosphere."

Joey: "I think there are passages that can lead us to another environment."

Jack: "Let us go check it out."

Raichu and Pinkachu: (Get on their owner's right shoulder)

Raichu: "Where will it take place?"

Jack: "It, will take us to the next area."

They have entered inside a cave through something that is like something is getting hotter and hotter when they get near something. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu are on a platform with a fire shield. But it is like the building is on fire.

Jack: (Sweaty) "Phew, this is really heating my body." (Trying to fan himself) "It gets hotter and hotter when we get closer."

Joey: (Feels immune) "I don't feel any hotter."

Raichu: (Looks at Joey) "Are you wearing a Fire Ring?"

Joey: "No, its because I am immune to fire, like the sun."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Pinkachu: (Spotted something up ahead) "And what's that?"

Everyone: (Looks at the thing in the middle)

Whoa! It looks like a dinosaur with red skin, silver claws, black marks, and looks like the spirit of the earth, "Groudon." I can't believe it! It's the real thing! But at least it's asleep.

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "By Zucion's sake, I cannot believe my eyes."

Raichu: "Is that, 'Groudon'? The Earth Pok'emon?"

Joey: (Stands on heating fire) "They actually called it the Earth Spirit pok'emon." (Walks up to Groudon)

Jack: (Calling) "Joey! He is asleep! I do not think we should disturb his slumber!"

Joey: (Touching it) "Don't worry, it's asleep. He feels so, real." (Gets back on the platform)

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Continue the trail)

Next, they have entered an aquarium area with a spot that way they won't drown. They have been sealed like glass, and around the area is water pok'emon. I'm sure Jack's and Joey's pok'emon will love this spot, but for water pok'emon only.

Joey: (Surprised) "It feels like we're underwater!"

Jack: (Continues walking)

Raichu: (Off of Jack's right shoulder, following him) "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Follows Jack and Raichu)

Pinkachu: (Off of Joey, following him)

Pinkachu: "But you two have the water."

Raichu: "Well, this is glass, and we are safe because this glass is protecting us.

Up ahead looks like a giant fish, blue skin, and red marks. This one is awake, and it has a name, "Kyogre".

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: (Calls) "Kyogre! We have meet again!"

Kyogre: (Looks at Jack, happy)

Raichu: (Stares at Kyogre) "Oh yeah, we have rescued you from Team Aqua."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Confuse at Jack and Raichu) "?"

Joey: "You met Kyogre?"

Jack: (Looks at Joey) "Just a young one. It would seem that the young one is grown up." (Walks up to Kyogre, and place his hand on the glass)

Kyogre: (Placed his hand on the glass)

It would seem that Kyogre's hand is bigger then Jack's hand. No wonder these two have met.

Joey: "You three sure have met each other." (Leaves)

Jack: (Looks at Joey, confuse) "Cousin? Where are you going?"

Joey: (Enters a pool, transform into a fish boy)

Joey has morphed into a blue scaly fish with gills and full black eyes.

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "! Joey!" (After him)

Joey: (Swims underwater)

Jack: "Is he a Zora?"

Raichu: "Looks kind of different. Orre's are not supposing to known about the Zoras."

Jack: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Jaws!"

A blue flash came out of Jack's pok'e ball; it looks like a blue shark with marks on its top fin, Sharpedo. That Sharpedo is underwater.

Raichu: (Notice something coming) "Hey, what is that?"

It looks like a solid rockfish that is swimming, and kept its eyes close. Now it has bite marks on its back.

Raichu: (Shocked) "Oh boy!"

This must be a flash back when Jack and Raichu encounter that fish before at the bridge.

Jack and Pikachu: (Exhausted, at the bridge over the river, panting)

Jack: "(pant, pant, pant)" "I must say," "(pant, pant)" "it is not easy."

Jack and Pikachu: (stops by standing on the middle of the bridge)

Pikachu: "(pant, pant, pant, pant) Try, (pant, pant) staying away from kids. (Pant, pant, pant) I need food."

Jack: (looks at the river, calm) "Well, this place is nothing, but home."

Pikachu: (jumps on Jack's right shoulder, calm) "You are right, Jack. (Stares at the river) "At least we can, fish a while. (Spotted something on the water, surprise) "And here comes the course!" (Jumps off of Jack's shoulder, and dives in the water)

Jack: (shocked at Pikachu) "AH! Pikachu, No!"

SPLASH! It just got everyone's attention! Pikachu aimed it perfect that it hit something.

Jack: (runs to the bridge, where Pikachu jumped off, and stares at Pikachu) "Pikachu!"

Pikachu: (grab hold of the fish) "Hang on to your stomach, Jack! I got a biiiiig Fish!"

Jack: (calls Pikachu) "Pikachu! Get out of the Water!"

But if you were Pikachu, you rather have you fingers stuck on a Fish. The Fish swims only in circles because it wants Pikachu off.

Pikachu: (still hanging on) "Heeere! FISHY FISHY FISHY!"

Jack: "Pikachu, cut it out! Let go of the fish!"

Yep, it just got everyone attention. Just to make it up, a girl with yellow hair, short hair, a dress known as brown, and an Iron Blue Skirt. She must be from Clock Town, or a Middle Age hometown. Along with her is a female Pikachu. They seem to be doing with something. But when they got interrupted, they turn towards the river, and spotted a fast splash.

Jack: "I have no choice!" (Gets on the bar, and dives in the river)

And so Jack goes after Pikachu, the chase to get him back. It won't be easy to get Pikachu back from a fish. Ends with a Splash! Yep, it did get everyone's attention.

Jack: (buried underwater) _("Thier is one thing that disturbs me. Oh yeah!") _(About to drown, in shock) _("I cannot swim!") _(Swims to the surface)

Pikachu: (still holding on to the fish) "Herrrre Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy Fishy."

Jack: (reached to the surface to have air) "(Gasp!)" (Swimming to the fish, trying to grab Pikachu) "I have a limit."

Pikachu: "Come Here Fishy! Here Fishy!"

Jack: (waits for the grab, then grabs Pikachu) "Got (dragged by Pikachu) "CHA!" (Hanging on)

Pikachu: (spotted Jack) "Hey Jack! Came here for a Ride!"

Jack: "Pikachu! We are not here for a ride! Let go of the fish!"

Pikachu: "No until I get a bite!" (Open its mouth) "Ahhh" (and starts to chomp ounce)

CHOMP! CRACK! Ouch. This is like a rocky fish. Poor Pikachu, like an X-ray vision, we can check what happen to Pikachu's teeth, and on it, poor Pikachu has his teeth broken. Thanks to the fish.

Pikachu: (felt his cheeks, in pain) "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

The flash back is over.

Raichu: (Remembers) "That is the same fish I try to bite. What is he doing here?"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "What is wrong?"

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "Oh! Nothing!"

Jack: (Calls Joey) "Joey, we have got to continue."

Now they have reached to the final area. It would seem that this is about taking the sky. They're at the highest point, and this must be about flying pok'emon. I'm sure Swellow would love this spot. It got our heroes interested.

Joey: (Flies) "I'll go look for Rayquaza."

Jack: "Very well."

Jack, Raichu, and Pinkachu: (Looks at the whole place)

Raichu: "Look at it Jack. There is Rayquaza, one of Joey's pok'emon, and this place must be heaven."

Jack: "You can say that again."

There are so many flying pok'emon around. And so, our heroes continue looking at the Biosphere, and Jack is still dying for his last gym battle. For now, he needs a strategy to defeat the gym leader. Will he? Find out next time on Episode 97.

Notes:

-They have reached to Professor Einstein's lab, but his real name is Professor Palm, as in Palm Tree.

-Inside the Biosphere are four habits: Plains, Earth, Water, and Air.

-They get to see the three legendary pok'emon are three: Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.

-Penter wants to become the eight gymleader, but this is very intense to become the eighth gymleader.

-Jack's pok'emon and Joey's pok'emon are at the Biosphere. Why haven't we seen Jena's pok'emon?


	101. Chapter 97

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 97

Dueling for the Strategy Badge

Last time, our heroes but only Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pinkachu, and Erika are back to Clock Town. The gym battle is located at somewhere at Clock Town. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu are at Professor Einstein's lab (Which is really name Professor Palm, like Palm Trees), trying to figure out where the last gym takes place. So now, they're at the Biosphere looking for Jack's pok'emon and Joey's pok'emon. But now, they are out of the Biosphere, looking for Professor Einstein.

Jack and Raichu: (Out of the Biosphere)

Wait! I thought it was Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu that is going to come out. But I guess we'll have to continue the story.

Raichu: (On Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: "Well, we will leave Joey and his pok'emon alone." (Looks at Raichu) "It is time that we talk to Professor Palm."

Professor: (Appears out of the library, yells at his student) "And remember! No cute deck! Only a Scientist Deck!" (Spotted Jack and Raichu, normal words) "I'm sorry Jack. It would seem that my student wouldn't get her chance to become the eighth gym leader. She is from the Crystal Region, and it is very impossible to become the next gym leader from a different region."

Joey and Pinkachu: (Appeared)

Joey: "Of course, it's impossible being an eighth gym leader."

Pentar: (Yells, disagrees) "It's easy being an eighth gym leader!"

Professor: (Yells at Pentar) "Get back to studying!"

Pentar: (Moans)

Professor: (Looks at Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu) "My apologizes."

Pinkachu: "That's okay. It is really intense to be an eight gymleader, and being an Elite Four is very intense."

Raichu: (Agrees with Pinkachu) "Yeah, it takes a lot of knowledge and strategy. The hardest is that the eighth gym leader must use is mastering the deck, and choosing the right pok'emon."

Pinkachu: (Nodded at Raichu)

Jack: "Professor, will you give me some time to work on my deck?"

Professor: (Agrees with Jack) "I'm sure you will, and I'm sure the duelist you'll face will be checking his deck."

Jack: (Confuse) "His? You mean the gymleader is a he?"

Pentar: (Jumping up and down) "I'm ready!"

Professor: (Whacks Pentar on her head)

Whack!

Pentar: (On the ground knocked out forming at the mouth.)

Professor: "No! The rules say that we give the Duelist some time!" (Looks at Jack, nice) "I'm sorry Jack, my student needs to be a better Duelist, other then being a Hyper Duelist. I will expect you to go home, along with your cousin. Okay?" (Looks at Pentar, sweat-drops) "Oh please, get up. You're fine." (Looks at Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu.)

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pinkachu: (Sweat-drops) "…"

Professor: "Right. You four head home. Jack, I'm sure your cousin will sleep somewhere."

Jack: (Nod) "Okay, instead of sleeping on the floor, he can sleep on our couch."

Joey: (Stretches) "Well, I need all the sleep."

Pinkachu: (Points at Pentar) "But what about her?"

Professor: (Looks at Pentar) "I'll handle it." (Looks at Jack and co.) "You all head to bed."

Pentar: (Getting up) "The name is Pentar Raichu." (Rubbing her head)

They're back at the cottage house, so that way they can take a rest from all that visiting. It's sunset, and they really need to save their strength. For now, Jack really needs a plan to defeat the gymleader (But it really was a he, and it can't be Pentar), and it really takes brains to solve everything. This won't be an easy battle. We take place inside Jack's room.

Jack: (Checking his deck) "I only have one chance to get my last badge."

Raichu: (Checking on Jack's deck) "How are we going to do this?"

Jack: (Remembers) "Professor said that the gymleader is a Scientist Duelist."

Raichu: "But Jack, how are we going to do this?" (Looks at Jack) "You know about Scientist Duelist?"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "Not really." (Remembers the clue) (_"He said that the gymleader is a he, not Pentar. Could he be?"_) (Figures out something) "I got it! I know who the Scientist Duelist it!" (Puts his deck away, and gets under the covers) "Right after a nap."

Raichu: (Jumped, gets on the bed) "Jack, are you sure?"

Jack: "Well Raichu, we will have our answer."

Jack and Raichu: (Falls Asleep)

You two need to get a lot of sleep, because the gym battle won't be easy.

It's morning time, and the sun rises from the west. Jack has only one chance to his final badge. It would seem that the battle is about to take place at Professor Einstein's place. Does Jack have a chance against the gymleader?

Jack: (Coming down stairs with his clothes on) "Okay, this is it."

Raichu: (On Jack's right shoulder) "Jack, do you think we have a chance?"

Jack: (Picks up his Deck, and his Deck Slot) "Of course." (Puts the Deck inside the Deck Slot) "It seems that Professor Einstein has left me a riddle." (Walks out, heading to the Professor's lab)

They arrive at the lab, and inside they go. Don't worry; the family is already at the lab.

Professor: (Spotted Jack and Raichu) "Ah, Jack, Raichu. It would seem that you have arrive for your gym battle."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Professor)

Pentar: (Standing there) "I ready when his ready!"

Professor: (Yells at Pentar) "It's 'He's Ready!' Not 'his ready'. You're not going to be a good gymleader for the eighth gymleader until you speak right! Get your English right!" (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Face it you two, she'll never become the right gymleader. I guess I'll have to make her not become an eighth gymleader. She's the worst."

Raichu: "Oh yeah, that explains why she can't do it right."

Professor: "Okay Jack, who will you battle against?"

Odd, Jack has to pick which one to battle against. Is it going to be Pentar, is it going to be the Professor?

Pentar: (Rubbing her ear) "Yes I can you guys!"

Professor: (Yells at Pentar) "Shut Up!" (Looks at Jack and Raichu, confuse)

Jack and Raichu: (Shocked) "!"

Professor: (Nerves) "Oh, sorry. This is my student, Pentar." (Normal) "But still, who is going to be your opponent."

Jack: (Thinks) "…"

Raichu: (Looks at Jack)

Jack: (Looks at the Professor) "I have decided. I will challenge," (Points at the Professor) "Professor Einstein!"

Pentar: (Shocked) "What! That's not fair!"

Professor: "You're correct Jack. Now then…"

They're at the battle arena, ready to duel. It would seem that the gym is getting a bit bigger. Both tables appeared in front of the trainer, and the gymleader. Erika, Zac, Joey, Pinkachu, Lionel, and Paloo will have to watch the battle. But Pentar has to take notes.

Professor: "Are you ready, Jack? This is your big moment to shine, and earn the last badge."

Jack: (Pulls out his deck, and then attaches it to the deck side.)

Professor: (Pulls out his deck, and then attaches it to deck side.)

Jack and the Professor: (Draws Seven Cards, say the word) "Let's Duel!"

Joey, Erika, Zac, Lionel, Paloo, and Pentar: (Watches the Duel)

Jack: (Draws a card, summons Raichu) "I summon Raichu to the battle!"

Raichu: (Appears) "Alright!"

Jack: (Plays two cards facedown, plays a thunder energy) "Next, I will play two cards facedown, along with a thunder energy, and I will end my turn."

Professor: (Draws a card, plays a field card) "Now it's my turn! I play the field card, Three Trio! With it, I can summon three pok'emon at ounce."

Everyone: (Shocked) "!"

Lionel: (Remembers) "This time, Professor Palm will summon all three pok'emon, but Jack will only keep one pok'emon about."

Zac: (Calls) "Come on, Big Brother!"

Joey: (Joins) "Yeah! Don't let that cheater win!"

Pinkachu: (Appears with the popcorn watching the match)

Professor: (Summons pok'emon) "I summon, Omastar, Kabutops, and Aerodactyl!"

All three pok'emon that are known as Fossil Pok'emon appeared in battle. One looks like a blue small yellow eye snail with white hardens shell, then second one looks like a claw pok'emon and a body, and last looks like a flying type but gray all over and an big head.

Pentar: (Sweat-drops) "…"

Professor: (Yells at Pentar) "What are you doing! Take note, now! Or you'll never become the Eighth Gymleader!"

Pentar: (Taking Notes)

Professor: (Continues) "Where were we?" (Plays a magic card) "Now, I play a card, 'Fusion'. Now I can fuse all three into one powerful pok'emon."

All three Fossil Pok'emon fused into a white flash. Next, it morphed into a tyrannosaurs like. Ounce it becomes complete, it has red scales, black and yellow eyes, and a horn on its nose.

Professor: "Behold, my real pok'emon, 'Dorocosarus-X'. But you're lucky I can't attack, so I end my turn."

Jack and Raichu: (Scared of Dorocosarus-X)

Joey: "Phew that was close."

Lionel: (Explains) "It would seem that like fusion, they can't attack until one turn is up. So now, if three pok'emon are fuse, they still can't attack."

Joey: (Looks at Lionel) "You sure know dueling?"

Lionel: "Thank you."

Joey: (Watching the duel)

Jack: (Draws a card) "My turn!" (Plays another energy) "I will play another Thunder Energy," (Commands Raichu) "and now, Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAI" (Release it) "CHUUU!"

Sparks came out of Raichu's body, and aim towards Dorocosarus-X.

Dorocosarus-X: (Damaged, lost 20 points)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Professor: "How impressive." (Draws a card, plays a dinosaur energy) "First, I play a Dinosaur Energy, and yes it's a basic energy." (Plays a field card) "Now I play, 'Prehistoric Time'. This card maximize Dinosaur Pok'emon's attack by a +30."

Dorocosarus-X: (Felt stronger.)

Professor: (Commands Dorocosarus-X) "Now feel this Jack, you'll get your chance to feel what a dinosaur likes. Prey or Predator! Now Dorocosarus-X, Stomp Attack!"

Dorocosarus-X: (Ready to stop Raichu)

Jack: (Activates Trap) "Hold on! I activate my trap card, 'Dexterity Dodge!"

Raichu: (Confuse) "What?"

Jack: (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Dodge the attack!"

Raichu: (Looks at the giant feet, and dodged to the left) "Agh!"

Whew! That was close, it almost got Raichu for sure."

Jack: (Phew) "That was close."

Professor: (Waves his finger) "Tisk, tisk. Did you forget what Dorocosarus-X's ability? When he misses the attack, he continues."

Jack: (Surprised) "What?"

Erika: (Worried) "Jack!"

Joey: "I don't get it. I thought it was one attack and that's it."

Lionel: "Wrong, when Dorocosarus-X miss, he continues until the opponent is hit."

Joey: (Shocked at Lionel) "You mean!"

Lionel: (Nod) "Yes."

Professor: (Calls) "Now Dorocosarus-X, keep attacking until the opponent is hit ounce and for all!"

Dorocosarus-X: (Continues stomping Raichu)

Jack: (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Run!"

Raichu: (Running around the arena, avoiding Dorocosaurs-X's attack) "! AGH!"

Professor: (Enjoying this) "And now, I'm going to sing you a little song."

Jack: (Confuse) "What song?"

Professor: "This."

This keeps going until then the Professor sings.

Professor: (Sings) "London bridge is falling down. Falling down, falling down."

Jack: (Activates a trap card)

Professor: "London bridge is-"

Ding!

Dorocosarus-X: (Stops, felt something under his foot) "!"

Professor: (Looks at Dorocosaurs-X, confuse) "?"

Dorocosarus-X: (Felt the pain)

Professor: (Surprised) "Oh my."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a "Double Colorless Energy", and then plays "Double Energy." Next, commands Raichu) "Raichu! Mega Punch! And Mega Kick!"

Raichu: (Jump towards Dorocosaurs-X's head, then use Mega Punch) "RAI!" (And then Mega Kick) "CHU!"

Dorocosaurs-X: (Damaged on the face, lost 60 points, falls down straight to the Professor)

Professor: "Oh dear."

FHOMP! Ouch, that must of the hurt. The dust must be blocking the view. Everyone can't see what happened to Professor Palm. When the smoke cleared, its only showing a dinosaur knocked out.

Jack: (Looking at the dinosaur)

Raichu: (Gets on the belly and finish the rest of the music) "My Fair Lady!"

Jack: (Calling) "Professor!"

That must of hurt.

Lionel: "Ouch."

Pentar: (Shouts) "Alright! Now I've become the gym leader!"

Professor: (Pops out of Dorocosarus-X) "Oh, its okay. I always end up like this the whole lot."

Jack: "If this makes you any better. I will end my turn."

Professor: (Gets out of Dorocosarus-X) "Well Jack, that was sporty of you." (Draws a card, plays another energy) "First, I will play another Dinosaur Energy," (plays two cards facedown) "Now, I will play two cards facedown." (Commands Dorocosarus-X) "Now Go! Chomp!"

Erika, Joey, Pinkachu, Zac, and Paloo: (Shocked) "Chomp?"

Lionel: (Remembers) "That's one of the most powerful attack a Dinosaur pok'emon can use. This is so powerful, it can now deal 70 points of damage."

Dorocosarus-X: (Chomps Raichu)

Raichu: (Damaged, lost 70 points) "AGH!" (Weak, panting)

Jack: (Shocked) "Raichu!"

Professor: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "Now I will play 'Pot of Greed'." (Draws two new cards) "This will allow me to draw two new cards. It would seem that Green is very good." (Plays another energy, plays two cards facedown) "Next, I will play another Thunder Electricity, and two cards facedown." (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Use Thunder on that bloody beast!"

Raichu: (Uses Thunder, charges electricity) "RAIII-" (Release it on Dorocosarus-X.) "CHUUU!"

Here comes the Sparks.

Professor: (Reveal two facedown cards) "Sorry Raichu, but you're luck ran out. I play 'Necklace Water' and 'Cane Watch'.

When all of the sudden, the timeline stopped. That would mean that Raichu's attack is frozen in time, along with the others.

Professor: (Walks up to Raichu, turns him towards Jack, and then returns to his spot.)

Time went back to normal, but then…

Raichu: "CHUUU!"

Raichu's attack goes after Jack.

Jack: (Damage from the electric attack) "AAAGGGGHHH!" (Lost 70 LP) "Ouch."

Professor: "Let there be a lesson Jack: You did the same thing on me, so I decided to perform the same move you did."

Jack: "What did you do?"

Professor: (Explains) "I have my two favorite cards, 'Necklace Watch', and 'Cane Watch'. First, I must activate Necklace Watch, which protects me from Cane Watch. Cane Watch freezes the time, and making the opponent's pok'emon back to them. But, if I don't activate Necklace Watch before Cane Watch comes, nothing happens." (Looks at Pentar, and yells.) "Are you taking notes?"

Pentar: (Rushes, taking note) "I'm taking notes! I'm taking notes!"

Jack: "I end my turn."

Professor: (Draws a card. Plays another energy) "Now, I will play a Dinosaur Energy." (Commands Dorocosarus-X) "Now Dorocosarus-X, use Chomp again!"

Dorocosarus-X: (Charges towards Raichu with his mouth open)

Jack: (Activates trap card) "Activate trap! Shield!"

Professor: (Activates trap card) "I activate my trap card, Trap Jammer!"

Jack: (Activates trap card) "I activate my trap card too, Trap Jammer!"

Professor: (Activates trap card) "I activate my last trap card, 'Primate's Knowledge!' If you want to stop this, the opponent must discard two of his card. So now, the battle will stop."

Jack: (Understands and discard two cards on his hand)

Dorocosarus-X: (Stops the attack)

Raichu: (Cover, looks at Dorocosarus-X, smells it) "Eww, does not dinosaurs use breath mint?"

Professor: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play another Thunder Energy." (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Use the Overdrive, Thunder Rage!"

Oh God! Raichu's energy is full. Dueling Rules: When the pok'emon's Energy reached to six, then that means they can use their overdrive, but only use it ounce, not two or more.

Raichu: (Release his Thunder Rage) "RAIIIIII-CHUUUU!"

A yellow sphere came out of Raichu, and blows up everything. It really got every region to look at the yellow sphere. When it vanished, we find Raichu still going with his red eyes, but for Dorocosarus-X…

Dorocosarus-X: (On the ground, defeated)

Plus, when the pok'emon uses the overdrive, the opponent's LP lost 30 points.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Professor: (Summons Broncosarus) "Now I summon, Broncosarus!"

Now a dinosaur with a really long neck, but green all over and has four legs.

Joey and Pinkachu: (Surprised) "!"

Erika: "Whoa!"

Zac: "Look at that Dinosaur!"

Lionel: "Impossible."

Paloo: (Confuse at her husband)

Jack: "This does not make any sense! How can you have two dinosaurs to bring out? That is illegal!"

Lionel: "Jack has a point."

Pentar: "Huh? You mean you can't summon two dinosaurs?"

Lionel: "According to the rules; they can't summon a dinosaur until it's the final pok'emon. But how can the Professor manage to summon two?"

Professor: (Explains) "It's quite easy, Dorocosaurs-X is really a Fusion Pok'emon, so it doesn't count as a Dinosaur Pok'emon. But now, Broncosarus is my last pok'emon. Now, are we going to continue the duel, or talk all day?" (Plays a magic card) "But this will be a favorite! I play the magic card, 'Meteor!' By paying 200 LP, who ever has the most energy loses 100 HP.

A giant image of a fireball appeared, and attacked Raichu.

Raichu: (Damaged a lot) "AAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Jack: (Shocked) "RAICHUUUU!" (Goes after him, worried)

Raichu lost the battle.

Jack: (Picked him up, holds him) "Raichu." (Takes him back)

Zac and Erika: (Sad, looking at Jack)

Erika: "Poor Jack."

Zac: "Big brother."

Lionel: "And Raichu is really Jack's favorite pok'emon. But he has a second wish."

Jack: (Placed him down to his spot) "Raichu, you deserve a good rest. Thank you."

Professor: (Plays an energy) "I will play one Dinosaur Energy, and end my turn. But since Primate Knowledge was played before, you get to draw three cards now."

How lucky.

Jack: (Gets back in the battle, draws three new cards, summons a pok'emon with a pok'emon card) "I summon Arcanine!"

A red huge firedog appeared in the battle.

Jack: (Plays an energy) "I will only play this, and then I will end my turn."

Professor: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play another Dinosaur Energy." (Plays a magic card) "Now, I play Researcher's Discovery. Come on Jack, we can't continue the duel until we have a total of six cards in our hand."

Jack and Professor: (Drawing cards, have six cards on their hand)

Professor: (Commands Broncosarus) "Now Broncosarus, Stomp!"

Broncosarus: (Attacks with Stomp)

Arcanine: (Damage, lost 50 HP)

Professor: (Plays one card facedown) "Now, I will only play one card facedown, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play a Fire Energy." (Plays two cards facedown.) "Next, I play two cards facedown." (Commands Arcanine) "Now Arcanine! Use Flamethrower!"

Arcanine: (Blows Fire out of his mouth) "ARRR!"

Broncosarus: (Damaged a lot, lost 40 HP and now burned)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Professor: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play another Dinosaur Energy." (Commands Broncosarus) "Now! Use Stomp again!"

Broncosarus: (Stomps Arcanine again)

Arcanine: (Damaged, defeated) "ARRRR!"

Jack: (Activates trap card) "Not so fast! Activate Trap! Rebooth!" (Lost 100 HP, and transmitted to Arcanine's HP)

Arcanine: (Brought Back) "Ar!"

Professor: "I end my turn."

Broncosarus is still burned and lost 10 HP.

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play another fire energy." (Commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Flamethrower! Ounce More!"

Arcanine: (Blows out fire) "ARR!"

Broncosarus: (Damaged a lot, lost 60 HP)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Professor: (Draws a card, plays another energy) "I play another Dinosaur Energy." (Commands Broncosarus) "Now Broncosarus! Use Hyper Beam!"

Everyone: (Shocked) "Agh!"

Lionel: "Hyper Beam is very powerful! Nothing can stop it!"

Professor: (Activates trap card) "Next, I reveal my facedown card, Dinosaur Rampage. Since I have a Dinosaur pok'emon, he increases his strength by a +50, but I must pay 50 LP and discard five cards from my hand." (Discard five cards from his hand, plus pay 50 LP)

Broncosarus: (Release Hyper Beam)

Jack: (Activates trap card) "I would not count my Chocobos before they hatch! I reveal my facedown card, Barrier!"

Barrier blocked Hyper Beam, so now Arcanine is safe from the attack.

Professor: "I end my turn."

Broncosarus is still burned and lost 10 HP.

Jack: (Draws a card, plays both an energy card and a magic card) "Now for last, I will play the last fire energy card, and quipped him with this, 'Overheat!'" (Commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! OVERHEAT!"

Arcanine: (Inhales, and then releases massive fire at Broncosarus)

Broncosarus: (Defeated)  
That's it! That's it! It's all over! Jack, Arcanine, and Raichu won the battle!

Erika: (Called) "Jack! You won!"

Zac: (Calling) "You won big brother!"

Jack: (Stunned) "I…I won?" (Happy, cheered) "I won! I defeated the eighth gymleader!" (Pose)

Raichu and Arcanine: (Pose)

Professor: (Returns Broncosarus)

We're outside the lab, with our heroes. He has finally won his final badge, and thanks his family for the support he needed. It seems that Jack wasn't going to back down; even it has to do with battling against the toughest pok'emon. And it seems that Mewtwo came along to see Jack get his last badge.

Professor: (Appears with the Strategy Badge) "Jack Davis, Raichu, congratulations. You are the first who has ever defeated the final gymleader."

Jack: (Confuse) "The first?" (Surprised) "Wait! I beat Seymour here?"

Professor: "That's right. He is still trying to figure out where the last gym battle takes place. So Jack, take this badge."

Jack: (Takes the Strategy Badge) "Thank you." (Poses, speaks Mario) "Who-Who! I-" (Stops for a minute) "Hey, wait a minute…" (Looks at his guider) "You're going to hit me again, aren't you?"

Mewtwo: (Disagrees) "And for getting the last badge, go ahead." (Lets him."

Jack: (Bows) "Thank you." (Doing his victory pose) "Who-Who! I got it!"

Erika: (Sweat-drops) "Oh brother."

Joey: "Well, he got his chance."

And so, our heroes decided to head back to the Calm Lands, right after their lunch break. So now, Jack has all eight badges, and he has a chance to qualify to enter the Danto League. Who knows, their will be surprises. Don't miss the next episode on Episode 98.

Notes:

-It seems that Jack's deck becomes something new, thanks to his father.

-The rules say that it's illegal to use two dinosaurs during dueling.

-Jack earns the final badge, the Strategy Badge.


	102. Return to Omi Desert

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Return to Omi Desert

From our point of view, Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pinkachu, and Erika are ready to head back to Clock Town. But when all of the sudden, Jena and her friends are at Oasis Village, and it seems they're under attack by a horrible monster. Yami, the Pharaoh, had sent his guards to go after the horrible monster that is attacking Oasis Village. We're with the Pharaoh, Jena and her friends. And things are going well as planed.

Yami: (Summoning monsters) "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

His favorite monster attacked something that is underground.

Guard #1: (Calls) "Pharaoh! It's too dangerous! We have to retreat!"

Yami: (Calls Jena and her friends) "Fall back! Their to strong!"

Ben: (Trying to attack that is something) "But why? We're almost winning!"

Jena: "I don't like this."

All of the sudden, a monster revealed itself that looks like a giant scorpion with claws. That thing is huge.

Yami: "Hold on."

Todd: "I can take that thing down."

Jeannie: "Good luck."

Yami: (Disagrees) "No! That thing is too powerful. We need a miracle!"

And then, a human with an electric rat appeared and backed the monster away. He seemed to have appeared from the sky.

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jena: "Is that?"

I don't believe it! It's Jack and Raichu to the rescue!

Jack: (Slashing the enemy) "Ha-ya! Rah!"

Raichu: (Electrocuting the enemy) "RAIICHUUU!"

It didn't do a thing, and it's too powerful.

Todd: (Calling) "Hey Kid, save yourself!"

Jack: (Goes in Berserk Mode) "GRRRR! HAAAAAAAAHA!" (Turned into a monster)

And he seems to be in rage power. Red eyes, claws, long brown hair, an ora, and black marks on his cheeks.

Jack: (Yells) "The Name Is Jack Davis! Remember It!" (Omnislash) "BELIEVE IT!" (Slashing)

The monster can't block the attack, and being killed that easy.

Jack: (Release a red flash) "HAAAAAAHA!"

The monster is destroyed! Hurray! Jack and Raichu earns EXP 12000 and 5000 AP. No wonder Jack and Raichu become the true heroes, but how did they get here?

Jeannie: "Wow, perfect timing."

Todd: "But for calling him kid, I think I ticked him off."

A teen appeared with long white hair, along with a pink Pikachu, and a girl with a long dress and green hair appeared behind Jena and her friends. That must be Joey, Pinkachu, and Erika.

Joey: "That's Jack for ya."

Everyone: (Looks at Joey, Pinkachu, and Erika)

Jena: "Hi!"

Todd: "Hello."

Ben: "What's up?"

Yami: (turn towards them) "Joey, Pinkachu, Erika, so glad to see you again."

Erika: (Bows) "Oh mighty Pharaoh, it is an honor to see you again."

Jack: (Turns back to normal, smiles) "Yeah!"

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (Walks up to the Pharaoh)

Yami: "What brings you here?"

Jack: "Well, we were hopping if we can our gym battle."

Yami: "Oh course, you still made your promise."

Jena: "Hi Jack."

Jeannie: "Hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack: (Ignores them, listens to the Pharaoh)

Yami: (Explains) "Come inside and we can have our duel."

Inside the Palace, we're with our heroes, but it seems that they're discussing something about Yami having a sister. The question is that, why would Yami have a sister. It would seem that they must find a way to help Yami out.

Jack: (Looks at Yami) "Is something wrong Pharaoh?"

Yami: (Explains) "Jack, Joey, Jena, Erika, listen to my sister. It has been a while since I have forgotten my sister." (Looks at necklace) "But I don't know what my sister looks like. So now, I have Jena and her friends go search for my sister."

Erika: "Ah, just like my brother, and I am her sister."

Jena: "Duh."

Yami: "Listen, I am searching for her, and I have no idea what she looks like. But I did remember her name."

Jack: "And what is her name, Pharaoh?"

Raichu: "Will you tell us?"

Yami: "Her name is, 'Godzica'.

Pinkachu: (Confuse) "I don't follow."

Ben: "She is Yami's sister."

Todd: (Looks at Jack, mad) "And second, we promise to help Yami other then battle against him.

Jack: (Stressed at Todd) "Sorry, but I did not notice." (Looks at the Pharaoh) "You majesty, we can help you find your sister."

Erika: (Looks at Jack) "Jack, what about your battle?"

Jack: (Looks at his sister) "Do not worry, Erika. After we find his sister, we can have our battle." (Looks at the Pharaoh) "Do you remember all the clues you have shown?"

Jena, Ben, Todd, and Jeannie: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "What?"

Yami: (Remembers) "Of course, the Golden Scarab! I have forgotten about that."

Jack: "Maybe they can lead us to the 'Cave of Wonders'. The one you have told me about. We have got to unlock and find your sister to see if she is there. Can you give us another clue to what she looks like?"

Yami: (Remembers) "Yes. She looks like Jena, but can see."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, Erika, and Pinkachu: (Looks at Jena)

Jena: (Embarrassed) "What?"

Everyone: (Looks at the Pharaoh)

Jack: "That will help. We will help you out, I promise."

Yami: "Alright, we will go to the desert and find my sister at the Cave of Wonders."

Everyone: (Leaves the palace)

They have left the palace. But the only way to get to where the Cave of Wonders is by using the Golden Scarab, with its powers, they can lead to where the Cave of Wonders. This can be real easy as ever. I hope this works.

Yami: (Release the Golden Scarab) "I hope you're prepare for this. This thing can go really fast, and I don't think flying so high will be easy."

The Golden Scarab flies off, and head straight to the Omi Desert.

Jack: (Pulls out his Sword and Shield, fuse them, and gets on it)

It fused into a hover jet. Good thing Sarah is a Machina expert.

Raichu: (Hangs on to Jack)

Jack: (Takes off, follows the Golden Scarab)

Joey: (Transform into that giant dog) "Get on."

Everyone: (Sweat drop)

Jack: (In Omi Desert) "This is fun!"

Raichu: "Yeah, I wish Jena and her friends see this!"

Here comes the silver running giant dog. And almost got everyone sick.

Yami: "That's it! Keep following it, and don't lose sight of it!"

Dog Joey and Jack: (Follows the flying Golden Scarab)

Jena: "Wow! How can this dog go so fast?"

Ben: "I think I'm getting sick."

Jeannie: "Me too."

Todd: "I think these two are going to throw up."

Raichu: (Sensed something) "Hmm?" (Warns) "Joey! Jack! It's a trap!"

It seems that the pillars appeared out of the ground.

Dog Joey and Jack: (Dodged every pillar that appeared)

They passed a lot of Camerupts, and passed an Oasis. They must be getting closer to the Orre Region. The Scarab created a small pyramid.

Dog Joey and Jack: (Stopped, looks at the small pyramid)

Yami: (Reads the hydrographic) "It said, 'to seek for the Cave of Wonders, up ahead is where you'll find.' That's what it said."

Ben: "How do you know?"

Yami: (Answers to Ben) "This is Egypt, so I can read what it said. Up ahead must be…"

Everyone: (Looks up ahead)

It looks like a lion but shaped like a cave.

Jack and Dog Joey: (Goes to the Cave of Wonders)

They have arrived at the Cave of Wonders, all blue and it seems that it was opened the whole time. Is it really safe? Because something tells me this is not a happy place. Yami has to find his sister before something happened to her. But lucky Joey transformed back to his human form, and Jack de-fuse his sword and shield.

Jena: (Wonders) "This is it? This is the Cave of Wonders?"

Todd: "Must have been a Danto Tradition. Or was it a Orre Tradition."

Yami: (Enters) "If I'm going to find my sister, I'll have to go inside."

Jack: (Calls the Pharaoh) "Pharaoh! Wait!"

Jack and Raichu: (Goes after the Pharaoh)

Erika: (Went after Jack and Raichu)

Everyone: (Went after Erika, Jack, Raichu, and Yami)

Inside the Cave of Wonders is a place of riddles, and it seems that Yami will have go through some objects with the help of his friends.

Raichu, Pinkachu, Pikachu, and Pikata: (Goes through the place)

Jack and Yami: (Follows)

Jack: (Pulls out his sword and shield) "Bring it on!"

Yami: (Pulls out his cards)

Jean, Jeannie, Ben, Todd, Erika, and Joey: (Follows Jack and Yami)

Joey: "So tell me, how does it feel to lose against Jack?"

Todd: "Not another word."

Here comes the first enemy.

Raichu: (Goes after the enemy) "I got him!" (Forms into a ball)

Enemy: (Runs away)

Raichu: "Hey! Get back here!"

Here come more fiends, Helms.

Yami: (Summons) "I summon Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared and cast a black ball and attacked a lot of fiends. Next round are lizards.

Raichu: (Electrocute all the lizards) "RAIIICHUUU!"

All of the lizards vanished.

Jack: (Calls) "Spread out!"

Jack, Erika, Yami, and Raichu: (Take the left side)

Joey, Jena, Todd, Ben, Jeannie, Pikata, Pikachu, and Pinkachu: (Takes the right)

This should be a challenge. The left side will encounter more fiends and a snake trail, and on the right will have puzzles that will be tricky to solve. Jack, Erika, Yami, and Raichu have entered through the longest trail, and Joey and Jena are having problems solving the puzzle. But lucky Ben was here to help.

Jack: (Spotted some fiends) "Here comes some more."

Lupines, everywhere!

Jack: (Attacks by using the force, Push)

All the lupines disappear.

Joey and Pinkachu: (Flies up)

Todd: (Jealous) "Lucky."

Almost there, and they have reached through a dead end.

Yami and Erika: (Got to the door, the one that lead them to where Yami's sister is.

Jack and Raichu: (Continues)

Jack: "Go on in, we'll meet you there."

Jena and the rest: (Reached to where Yami and Erika are)

Joey: (Looks at Erika) "Where's your brother?"

Erika: "Went to go get a high score."

Jack and Raichu: (Enters the hall of fiends, attacks every one of them)

Jack: "Here we go!" (Uses the Force, Speed, and then attacks)

Raichu: "Let's go!" (Speeds up, and then attacks)

Todd: "Show off."

Yami: (Looks at the door) "This must be the door where my sister is held. I wonder if she's safe?"

Jena: (Looks at the Pharaoh) "Only one way."

Erika: "But what about Jack? And Raichu?"

Joey: (Looks at Erika) "Relax, he can handle it himself. He's your guardian, right?"

Erika: (Looks at Joey, worried)

Jack and Raichu: (Pulls out a Guitar and Drums)

Jack: "How about some music?"

Jack and Raichu: (Plays a music: Sonic Heroes, Main Theme)

Jack: (Sings) "What goes up, must come down! Here my feet don't touch ground!" (Continues singing) "Seeing the worlds is I make it down, a mighty crush without a sound! I can hear your every rage! Step a side and turn no rage!"

All the fiends can't stand Jack's Rock music, but amazing from the original music from Sonic Heroes. Look at them go, they can do and they play a good music. The music is really hurting the fiend's ear, and they seem to have fled by disappearing.

Jack: (Finishing the music) "If oh so reason, that we're on our way!"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks around) "…"

Jack: "Music hatters."

Jack and Raichu: (Return to the others)

They have reached to where the sister can be found. It looks kind of dark. Lucky Raichu use Flash to make the light bright. Up ahead are two torches, and in the middle is a box. It seems to be having the hydrographic again. Yami is sure to read what is said.

Jena: "Well, where is Yami's sister?"

Everyone: (Looks around, found nothing)

Jack: "This does not make any sense. The Pharaoh's sister is not around."

Erika: (Sad) "Do you think, Yami does not have a sister?"

Joey: "Impossible, I won't let that happen until I find out what she looks like!"

Yami: (Reads the inscription) "Let's see. 'Pharaoh, it has seemed that you have proven that you are worthy to come this close. You will seek out the one called Godzica. But let me tell you something, before the past 1000 years, it would seem that you did see your sister. But when all of the sudden, you have gave your kingdom to the one you trusted, the one called Seto."

Joey: (Remembers) "Hold on, you mean 'Rich Boy?'"

Yami: (Continues) "But it is a shame that you cannot see her." (Shocked) "What! What do I can't see her!"

Jena: (Yells) "But we came so close!"

Jack: "Hold on, you are from 1000 years ago, did you not know?"

Yami: (Looks at Jack) "Yes, but I know she is still around his present time. I know she's here!"

Jack: (Looks down) "I really hated to say this, but when did you become born and saw your sister."

Yami: (Remembers) "Before 1000 years again, I was little. I have seen my sister when he looks like Jena. When I become the Pharaoh, she has come to see me. I was happy to be with her, until one day, I was sent here, trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle."

Jack: (Figures something) "I got it!"

Everyone: (Looks at Jack)

Jeannie: "And what you got, Einstein?"

Jack: "You see, Yami was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle, right? And she saw her sister before he was sealed, right? This makes sense! Yami, I hate to say this, but," (Looks down) "I have a feeling that your sister cannot be found in this present."

Everyone: (Shocked) "!"

Jena: "WHAT!"

Ben: "Take that back, Jack!"

Jeannie: "You're laying!"

Todd: "Yami's sister is in the present zone!"

Joey: (Stands up for Jack) "Hey! If you don't stop with this, I will kill you all!"

Yami: (Remembers) "No everyone, he's telling the truth."

Everyone: (Looks at Yami, confuse)

Jena: "But Yami, why do you believe that Jack was telling the truth?"

Yami: (Explains to everyone) "Because, my sister was never sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle too. So now, she cannot be found. If no one is inside the Millennium Puzzle, there is no hope. But it seems that the puzzle is only to fit one person. So now, my sister is in the Farplanes."

Jena: "Ah, and we didn't get our chance to see your sister."

Jack: (Looks guilty at the Pharaoh) "I am sorry your Majesty, but it was the truth."

Yami: "You did well Jack." (Think Positive) "Don't worry, she may not be around, but her spirit lives on. I have feeling that I might go see her at the Farplanes. For now Jack, I am looking forward to our battle."

Jack: (Remembers) "Oh, right! Let's all head back!"

So Yami didn't get to see his sister, but he will when he goes to the Farplane. For now, they have return to the palace, and inside the battle chamber. Jack and Yami are ready to duel, but this time, it's going to be different just like a real dueling battle.

Jack and Yami: (Draws seven cards) "Let's Duel!"

Jack: (Summons Linoone by showing a card) "I summon Linoone!"

A white fur pok'emon appeared in battle."

Yami: (Summons) "I summon Feral Imp!"

A monster with green fur and a horn on its head appeared.

Joey, Erika, Jena, Todd, Ben, Pinkachu, Pikachu, Pikata, and Jeannie: (Watching the battle)

Jena: "Well, I may be blind and won't get my chance to see Godzica, but at least we can see her at her at the Farplanes." (Wondering) "But I was wondering, where is the Farplanes?"

Erika: (Answers to Jena) "You should go the Guadosalam. It's where the Guados keep the Farplanes. But I'm sure you'll be keeping an eye on the Pharaoh, right?"

Ben: "Well, yeah."

Joey: "Great, but me, Erika, Raichu, and Jack can't stick around."

Jena: (Looks at Joey) "Why?"

Joey: "Because he has training with someone. You'll find out who he is later. But for now, let's watch the battle."

Todd: "I'm placing a bet. Who will bet that Yami will win? Who will bet that Jack will win?"

Jeannie: "I don't know. But we'll find out soon."

And so, our heroes are ready to head back to the Calm Lands, but it seems that Jack is still battling against the Pharaoh at Oasis Village. For now, it is time that they take a break from all their travels. Don't miss the next episode on Episode 98.

Notes:

-We have learned that Jack uses his Rage Powers to help the Pharaoh defeat the bloody beast!

-We didn't know that Yami has a sister, but she looks like Jena.

-They have reached through the Cave of Wonders, and what a music Jack and Raichu pulled off.

-In the end, Yami didn't see his sister, but will get his chance at the Farplanes.

-The only reason why Yami didn't see his sister in the present is because she was from the past, and the Millennium Puzzle can only hold one person.


	103. Chapter 98

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 98

Yo-Yo Man's Teachings

We join our heroes at the Calm Lands, just to get a relax break from all those battles. Jack has finally won his final badge, and ready to enter the Danto League. Duelists are everywhere, and wanted to take down our heroes, and they can't stop him. What happened here is that Joey turned into a giant flying dog again, and flied back to the Calm Lands. Today, we start off at the cliff, with only our heroes. But what's going on today? I do believe that the Ninja known as the teacher will teach only six students.

That ninja is really Yo-Yo Man, the non-guardian but a teacher.

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright students, we are ready to learn something today, which is called training."

However, Tamer, the Auroch Captain and Trey the Armstrong only watches. Joey, Pinkachu, Raichu. Raye, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Zatch are out of this. Who is Yo-Yo Man teaching? Jack, Erika, Sarah, Amy, Vincent, and Yang.

Sarah: (Question) "Hold on, we have to be your students? You're trippin."

Tamer: (Yells at Sarah) "Hey! No speaking street!"

Sarah: "Okay, my bad."

Yo-Yo Man: "As I was saying, all of you will be getting to know each other."

Amy: (Question) "I don't want to brag, but didn't we get to know each other in the first place?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes, yes, I know, but this will be specific. This will really to know each out, so will start of with something." (Explains) "First, we will to know one person at a time. We'll start off with our: who, what, where, when, why, yes or no, likes, and dislikes. Did you get it? Next, when the person is done, the next one comes." (Release his hand, showing six folded up side down) "I have six here.

"Here's what will do: There are six on my hand, they have colors. If you got black, you go first. But if you pick a clear one, then you go last."

Amy: (Sweat-drops) "…"

Jack: "You mean the black one goes first, and the white one goes last?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Correct Jack. And since you asked, you go first."

Jack: (Surprised) "(Gulp!)" (Walks up to Yo-Yo Man, nerves)

Yo-Yo Man: "Take your time."

Jack: (Takes the one on the middle left, unfolds it, surprised) "! Agh! I got black!"

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Amy: "Whoa! Lucked out."

Yang: "This must be a new lesson."

Vincent: "Great, now Jack is going to go first."

Erika: (Worried) "Big Brother?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Actually, how many lines does it have?"

Jack: (Reads it) "There are two lines."

Yo-Yo Man: "Then you go 'second'."

Jack: (Safe) "Phew. That was close." (Goes back to his spot)

Amy: (Walks up to Yo-Yo Man) "Guess I'm next."

Yo-Yo Man: "Pick which one."

Amy: (Takes the one on the lower right) "I pick, that one." (Unfolds it, shocked) "! One Line!"

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Closes his eye, smiles) "Let me guess, you get to go first."

Amy: (Goes back to her spot, scared) "…"

Jack, Erika, Vincent, Sarah, and Yang: (Stares at Amy)

Erika: (Walks up to Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Erika) "Go ahead, Summoner."

Erika: (Takes the top left. Next, unfolds it and reads it) "I have three lines."

Yo-Yo Man: "You got third. Wanted to be with Jack, right?"

Erika: (Goes back to her spot)

Jack: (Looks at his sister, smiles)

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at the everyone) "Who's next? Sarah, Vincent, Yang?"

Yang: (Walks up to Yo-Yo Man) "I'll go." (Takes the middle right, unfolds it and then surprised) "Oh."

Yo-Yo Man: (Guessed) "You have the clear one. That means you go last."

Yang: (Goes back to his spot)

Amy: (Talks to Yang) "Can we trade?"

Yang: "I am sorry, but I cannot."

Amy: (Upset) "Ah." (Looks at Jack) "Jack?"

Jack: (Looks at Amy) "I am the same with Yang. I refuse to give it to you. Yo-Yo Man forbids us to trade papers."

Amy: (Mad, cross her arms) "Darn!"

Vincent: (Takes the paper on the lower right) "What's next?" (Unfolds it) "I have five lines." (Goes back to his spot)

Sarah: "Then I got fourth."

Yo-Yo Man: "Correct."

It has seemed that our heroes are ready to explain about themselves. They go in order: Amy, Jack, Erika, Sarah, Vincent, and Yang. The only problem is that some of the team will have trouble going first, next, and last.

Yo-Yo Man: "Now that we got our numbers, it's time we talk about our selves. Amy, why don't you come up first?"

Amy: (Surprised) "!" "(Gulp.)" (Walks up to the middle of Yo-Yo Man and the others)

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you ready? First question: Who are you?"

Amy: "I'm…Amy May Rose. I am the Princess of Yellow Field." (Looks at everyone)

Yo-Yo Man: "What is your goal?"

Amy: (Nerves) "…Uh, I don't know."

Yo-Yo Man: "Very well. Where are you from?"

Amy: "I'm from Yellow Field, the place with fairies."

Yo-Yo Man: "When were you born?"

Amy: (Responds) "When I was a little princess."

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you have a goal?"

Amy: "I do, but I can't think of one."

Yo-Yo Man: "And your reason, why?"

Amy: (Yells Yo-Yo Man) "Because I don't have one!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Sweat-drops) "You don't have to yell. Then you'll tell us later. What are you likes?"

Amy: "Well, I like to sing choir, I like black, I'm a Goth person, and I like bad boys."

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, would you consider going to evil side?"

Amy: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man, yells) "I'm not that evil! I'm Erika's Guardian now!"

Yo-Yo Man: "And now last, what are you dislikes?"

Amy: (Points at Jack, and yells) "I hatred is 'Jack Davis!'"

Everyone: (Shocked at Jack)

Jack: (Surprised) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Not surprised) "Well, well, well, I guess Jack always get Amy in a bad temper."

Amy: (Goes back to her spot)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay Jack, your turn."

Everyone: (Looks at Jack)

But there's one problem; where's Jack? It's not natural for Jack to wonder off like that.

Everyone: (Wonders where he is, looking around)

Jack: (Speaks a little) "If anyone needs me…"

Everyone: (Looks at Joey)

There he is, hiding behind Joey.

Jack: (Scared, behind Joey) "I will right behind my cousin."

Joey: (Sweat-drops) "Eh, don't ask me."  
Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, this is no time for games, get to where you'll stand and introduce yourself."

Jack: (Walks up the middle between Yo-Yo Man and the others)

Yo-Yo Man: "Remember what Mewtwo said, fear leads to the dark side. Remember the code: '_There is no emotion, there is peace._' Focus.

"First question: Who are you?"

Jack: (No fear, looks at everyone.) "I am Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero!"

Joey: (Giggles)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, what is your dream?"

Jack: "It has been a while since I wanted to become the Pok'emon Hero, but I also wanted to be the Pok'emon Master! My Idol is the Pok'emon Master, so I wanted to be just like him!" (Showing off)

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, next question: Where are you from?"

Jack: "Easy," (Serious) "I am from Clock Town. Clock Town is my home, which is like a medieval time."

Sarah: "And do you use Hygiene?"

Jack: (Answers to Sarah) "Yes. Soap, Tooth Brush and Tooth Paste."

Yo-Yo Man: "Nice, when were you born?"

Jack: "Actually, I was born from home. I do not remember when I was born."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you want to become the Pok'emon Hero?"

Jack: "I sure do."

Yo-Yo Man: "Why?"

Jack: (Responds) "My family is nothing but a peasant. I am a peasant too. So now, my destiny is to become the Pok'emon, so that way my family will no longer become a peasant."

Joey: "I heard about those; they are like working for the king. Their stuff belongs to the king. They have no choice but to work as farm people."

Trey: "Well, that explains why Jack and Erika go on their Pilgrim adventure."

Yo-Yo Man: "Fantastic, what are you likes?"

Jack: "My likings are dueling, being with my pok'emon, and," (Trying to say it) "this so called, 'hang out with my friends'."

Joey: (About to laugh)

Jack: (Looks at Joey, confuse) "? What is so funny?"

Joey: (Looks at Jack, smirking) "Yeah right, become the Pok'emon Hero. What kind of joke is that?"

Jack: (Angry at Joey) "What! You dare laugh at myself?"

Joey: (Laughs, making fun of Jack.) "Please, it takes a real hero, like getting all muscle, and you're skin and bones."

Jack: (Storms up to Joey, stares at him, more angry) "Just try me!"

Joey: (Stares at Jack, smirking)

Jack and Joey: (Growling) "GRRRRR!"

Jack: "Watch it, buster!"

Both are staring at each other, like lighting coming out of their eyes and touching each other. I think Joey is ready to make Jack go berserk.

Inuyasha: (Breaking Jack and Joey up) "Alright, break it up you two!"

Joey: (Punches Inuyasha) "Stay out of this!"

Bam!

Inuyasha: (Punched hard, off the cliff) "AGH!"

Kagome: (Calls) "Inuyasha!"

Joey: (Stares at Jack) "Now where were we!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Whacks Joey and Jack on the head with two fingers together)

Whack! Whack!

Jack and Joey: (In pain on their heads, feeling their heads)

Joey: "Ow!"

Jack: "Ouch!"

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing; stop with this anger!"

Joey: (Acts like a demon, about to attack Yo-Yo Man) "Now you're dead!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Whacks Joey on the head with two fingers)

Whack!

Joey: (More pain) "Ow."

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing; no acting like demon!" (Whacks Joey again)

Whack!

Joey: (More pain) "Ow!"

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing; no interrupting the lesson." (Whacks Jack on the head with two fingers)

Whack!

Jack: (Felt the pain, feeling his head) "Agh."

Yo-Yo Man: "One more thing; get back to personals."

Jack: (Goes back to the lesson) "Alright, I got it."

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Joey) "Don't make me punish you and Jack, or I'll tell Raye and Amy to say sit."

Amy: (Ready) "I'm ready any time."

Yo-Yo Man: "Thank you, but I got it covered." (Looks at Jack) "Alright, next question: What are your dislikes?"

Jack: (Looks mad) "What makes me angry, are those who are insulted my family, friends, cheaters, and evil." (Rage Eye) "I will grow anger, and then I will murder those who do those insults and threats. But making me angry will cross the line."

Everyone: (Shocked)

Amy: "Whoa."

Sarah: "Okay, now you're trippin hard."

Vincent: (Looks at Sarah) "He's right you know."

Sarah and Amy: (Confuse at Vincent) "?"

Yang: "Correct, I sensed Anger growing around Jack."

Jack: (Goes back to his spot)

Yo-Yo Man: "Well, compared to Amy, but I sensed something wrong with Jack."

I have sensed something wrong too, Yo-Yo Man. Jack's angry will grow and grow until he'll become one of the villain's side. Yo-Yo Man will continue his teachings, and it's Erika's turn. It seems that everyone will listen to Erika's story.

Yo-Yo Man: "Alright everyone, now it's Erika's turn. Erika, please come forth, your summoner."

Erika: (Walks up to the middle of Yo-Yo Man and the others, looks at everyone)

Yo-Yo Man: "Go ahead."

Erika: (Explains, nice) "There is no need to tell me about myself. Jack is telling the truth, you see, I am a peasant too. That's the reason why I must go no a pilgrimage, so that way I won't be treated like I'm a peasant."

Everyone: (Surprised)

Joey: (Asleep, ignoring Erika's story)

Erika: "So now, we have a request to save the whole region before Akoo destroys us all. The sad part is that Akoo destroyed one of the towns, Pier Harbor, a town that were ounce the Auroch's family, until Akoo destroyed the place. So now, we will save the world, all of us until Akoo is gone forever." (Cries) "But, I am happy that my brother is my guardian, all of you. And I have become what I wanted, to be a Summoner."

Vincent, Yang, Jack, and Raichu: (Cries over Erika's story)

Vincent: "That was…beautiful!"

Yang: (Cries a little) "For becoming a guardian, I am happy."

Jack: "I cannot believe it, I will always be Erika's Guardian no matter what."

Amy and Sarah: (Believes in Erika's story)

Amy: "Well, she is eleven, and we are twelve."

Sarah: "Way to go, girlfriend."

Raye and Kagome: (Cries)

Raye: "That was beautiful." (Looks at Joey) "Isn't that right, Joey?"

Joey: (Still Asleep, and ignoring Erika' story)

Raye: (Yells at Joey) "JOEY!"

Joey: (Wakes up) "(Yawn!)"

Raye: "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Joey: (Pulled by gravity, in pain a lot)

Everyone: (Looking at Joey and Raye)

Raye: (Keep saying sit) "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Erika: (Surprised) "Uh…Raye, you don't have to do this."

Raye: (Reached about 499 "Sit" words) "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Joey: (Created a crater, in a man hole, still in pain)

Raye: "Joey! If you're going to be my boyfriend, I expected a good behavior!"

Joey: (Gets out of the hole) "I can't help it. It's in my blood."

Erika: (Looks at Joey) "Do you want a Curaga?"

Joey: (Healing himself) "No, I got it covered."

Erika: (Bows to Yo-Yo Man) "Thank you, Yu-Yu Sai-Na." (Goes back to her spot)

Yo-Yo Man: (Close his eyes, smiles) "Well, what a nice girl." (Looks at Sarah) "You're turn, Sarah."

Sarah: (No problem) "No sweat." (Gets in the middle, performs a Rap Music) "Hey yall, you wanna hear my music? _'Hey hey, it's Sarah, you know me. Listen up yall, I'm ganna play a song for you, so no trippin, you hear me? I was born at Black Village, and now I live at Future City. I work on Machina the whole time, and I even have my weapons. There better be no trippin, and no oh snap! I am now a guardian, and you should know that, yall.'"_ (Pulls out her Elbow Blade) _"I better end my story before it's too late." _(Strikes by moving the elbow blade towards Yo-Yo Man's eye) "_Peace!"_

Okay, that was wrong.

Jack, Erika, Amy, Vincent, and Yang: (Sweat-drop)

Sarah: (Puts her weapon away, goes back to her spot) "I'm sure you hear everything."

Tamer: (Whacks his daughter on her head)

Whack!

Sarah: (In pain, feeling her pain) "Ow!"

Tamer: (Yells) "You should know better then to play Rap Music!"

Sarah: (Looks at Tamer) "Okay, my bad."

Okay, there are two left, Vincent and Yang. I think Vincent and Yang have their side of the story, even it has to do with being a Vampire living in his Mansion, and a Dragon Lord imprison a White Orb. Yo-Yo Man will speak.

Yo-Yo Man: "Vincent, come forth."

Vincent: (Gets in the middle)

Yo-Yo Man: "Go ahead."

Vincent: (Looks at everyone) "Hello everyone. I'm Vincent Valentine, Erika's Guardian. I am a Guardian, a Vampire, even a chef. I was ounce a regular human like all of you, but thanks to the virus a Zombie Crobat has bitten me. So now, I have become a Vampire, but I made a promise I wouldn't bite people's neck, not ever. My only thing is cooking and finding a perfect girl, but what I hate is the one that caused the virus."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's okay, me and Jack have already taken care of it."

Vincent: (Returns to his spot) "Thank you, and good night."

Amy: "Okay, was that poem?"

Vincent: (Looks at Amy) "You'll learn about poetry someday."

Yo-Yo Man: "Now all is left is Yang. Yang, come forth."

Yang: (Walks to the middle between Yo-Yo Man and the others, looks at everyone)

Yo-Yo Man: "Go ahead."

Yang: "I am Yang, the Dragon Lord. It's been a while since I get to talk about myself. But the truth is that I don't to be a Dragon Lord. All this fighting must stop."

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you have a family?"

Yang: "I can't remember my own family. I am nothing but a orphan."

Joey: (Sleeping, ignoring Yang's story)

Raye: (Calls Joey) "Joey, sit!"

Joey: (Pulled by gravity, in pain) "Agh!"

Yang: (Continues the story) "You see, I don't want to become a Dragon Lord. All I ever wanted is to become human. I don't remember my parents very often, and my hatred is those who make fun of me, the way I act, and I hate those who are making violence."

Erika: (Listening good, whispers to Jack) "I like him. He acts like, me."

Jack: (Whispers to Erika) "Then he is perfect for you."

Yang: "So now, I have no choice but to be a Dragon Lord, and a slave. But now, I have become a guardian. But what I like, is no violence, and no anger, but peace." (Returns to his spot) "And I have an evil brother."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: "So now, we are done today. Tomorrow, we will do training."

Vincent: (Confuse) "Training?"

An African appears with his axe. It's Trey Armstrong.

Trey: (Appeared) "Well, all of you will do what Yo-Yo Man will say, or who would love to talk to my axe?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Trey) "No, Trey. I got it covered." (Looks at everyone) "But this time, no eating breakfast."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "No Breakfast!"

And so, our heroes have a problem with no eating in training. For now, they will get their chance to practice battle and have a chance. The only way to survive is by practicing something Yo-Yo Man will teach. Find out next time on Episode 99.

Notes:

-We have passed Yo-Yo Man's teachings.

-Jack explains her personal.

-Erika explains her side of the story (Although, Joey doesn't want to hear a white mage's story).

-Amy explains her personal (And she still hates Jack Davis).

-Sarah explains her personal with rap music (Tamer hates rap music).

-Vincent explains his side of the story.

-Yang explains his side of the story (But who is Yang's evil brother?).


	104. Chapter 99

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 99

Yo-Yo Man's Training

Here's a question, what does Yo-Yo Man mean 'do not eat breakfast tomorrow'? That's a question I can't figure out. It's tomorrow morning, and our heroes have no choice but to skip breakfast. They're at the wide-open fiends with Yo-Yo Man. Along with his students, Jack, Erika, Amy, Sarah, Vincent, and Yang.

Yo-Yo Man: (Teaching) "Well done my students, you did what you're told to do."

Sarah: (Question) "Okay, what's the big idea making us not eat?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Stares at Sarah.) "You want to eat, go ahead. Then you'll throw up during training."

Sarah: (Sweat-drop) "Ah…no."

Yo-Yo Man: "Good." (Looks at everyone) "Alright everyone, this will be your training."

Tamer, Trey, Raichu, Pinkachu, Raye, and Kagome: (Watches their training)

Tamer: "I can't believe it, they're going to do training, ya?"

Trey: "Well, they must train. If not, then they'll be low level no matter what."

Joey and Inuyasha: (Ready to sleep)

Joey: "(Yawn!)" "Good night." (Sleeping)

Inyuasha: "I'll be sleeping all day." (Sleeping)

Raye and Kagome: (Looks at Joey and Inuyasha)

Raye: "Joey."

Kagome: "Inuyasha."

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out three silver small bells) "This is your training; I want you to try and steal these bells out of my hands, then you will pass."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "We have to steal those bells?"

Amy: (Counting them) "Wait a minute, there's only three of them, and six of us."

Yo-Yo Man: "Oops, I guess I need to buy more. Then will use this, if you can still snatch them from me, then you'll pass. But there will be a lesson about something."

Sarah: "Okay, now you're trippin hard."

Yo-Yo Man: "Sarah, no street words. Alright everyone spread out!"

Just for a surprise, all six of them vanished. It seems that they find their own kind of spot, just to keep watch of Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks around, but found nothing) "…That was good. I guess all of you learned your lesson."

But then one student refuse to go hide from Yo-Yo Man, Jack Davis has to become the hero.

Jack: (Calls) "Not all of us can hide!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Catch Jack's eye) "!"

He's in his Monk clothes, all white and a black belt, plus wearing a hidden leaf belt.

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack, I thought I told you to go spread out, not get near me."

Jack: (Disagrees) "Sorry about that, but I must pass your training, believe it."

Yo-Yo Man: "Stealing my catch phrase won't solve anything. But if you go hide, then you'll be my first victim."

Jack: "I will show you!" (Hand Signals: Ram, Snake, Tiger) "Take this!"

A smoke surrounded Jack, and appears is hundreds of them. It's like there are Jack clones, it must be "Art of the Dopple Ganger".

Yo-Yo Man: "I know how to counter that Jutsu." (Hand Signal: Ram)

Yo-Yo Man vanished, just to make the clones miss the attack.

Jack Clone #1: (Confuse) "Huh?"

Jack Clone #2: "Where did he go?"

Jack Clone #3: "Quick! Fuse back!"

Jack Clones: (Hand Signal: Ram) "Fusion!"

All of the Jacks fuse to one Jack. The smoke cleared, and then we found something that is surprising.

Yo-Yo Man: (Behind Jack, bends down, showing a finger) "Hello Jack."

Jack: (Surprised) "Agh!" (Sensed Yo-Yo Man)

Vincent, Erika, and Yang: (Shocked)

Erika: "Oh no!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Note to self, Jack; watch out for enemies that can sneak up behind you. You should be cautious."

Erika: (Calling Jack) "Jack! Get Out Of There!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Smirks) "Too late." (Performs a Jutsu) "Finger Drill!" (Stabs Jack in the behind)

I'm not going to show this.

Jack: (Feels the pain in his behind) "! Mmmm…" (Jumps very high, in pain)

Yo-Yo Man: "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Vincent: (Sweat-drops) "Okay…"

Amy: (Disgusted) "Eww."

Sarah: (Cover her eyes) "Now that's whack!"

Vincent: "That's not 'One Thousand Years of Death'. That's compared to my 'One Thousand Needles'. All that ever did is stabbing Jack behind the butt. That must be very gross, even the girls will be disgusted."

Jack: (Fell on the ground, more pain)

Amy: (Laughs) "Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god! That must of hurt!"

Jack: (Gets back up) "Err…That really hurts."

Yo-Yo Man: (Crossed his arms) "I hope that taught you a valiant lesson, that you shouldn't get revenge on someone. You'll never get your chance to learn something."

Jack: "I'll show you!" (Angry, charges valiantly) "HAAA! I'll get those bells no matter what! Believe it!"

Yo-Yo Man: "(Sigh)" "Here we go again."

Jack: (Attacks Yo-Yo Man fist to fist, kick to kick)

Yo-Yo Man: (Defending himself)

Jack: "Wah! Ha! Ya!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I know all your moves," (Grabs Jack)

Jack: (Grabbed) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Throws him over his shoulder) "Because I taught them to you!"

Jack: (Vanished)

Jack's body turned into a log, just to trick Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Surprised) "What?"

Jack: (Appeared behind Yo-Yo Man) "Over here!" (Uses Wind Bending)

Yo-Yo Man: (Blown away) "Whoa!"

Jack: (Hand Signal: Ram, Snake, Tiger) "Here I go again!"

Jack performed the Art of the Dopple Ganger again. And here come the clones going after Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Spotted the clones) "Again, you're very easy."

Jack Clone #4: (Grabs Yo-Yo Man behind) "Oh really?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Grabbed behind, shocked) "What!"

Amy: (Surprised) "Well I be darn."

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out a smoke ball, and use it) "Here goes."

A black smoke surrounded the clone and Yo-Yo Man, and traps the other clones. They're at the ground, and when the smoke cleared, there are only Jack clones.

Jack Clones: (Surprised)

Jack Clone #5: "Hold on!"

Jack Clone #1: "Yo-Yo Man used the transformation!"

Jack Clone #2: "Attack each other to see where Yo-Yo Man is."

All of the clones are attacking each other, beating each other just to kill each other.

Trey: (Remembers that Jutsu) "I know that Jutsu, Yo-Yo Man didn't use the transformation. He used the 'Replacement Jutsu'. It seems that Yo-Yo Man must of use one of Jack's body, just to think it was him."

Jack Clones: (Killing each other)

Jack Clone #2: (Weak) "Wait! Fuse together to see if Yo-Yo Man is around!"

And then they fuse together, but there is no Yo-Yo Man. Ouch, Jack must be killing himself, just to knock himself out.

Jack: (Falls on the ground, knocked out)

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out his clip board, and a pen, writing something) "Now let's see, one down, and five to go." (Searches for the others)

I guess Jack really hurt himself.

Vincent: "Great, just great. Yo-Yo Man took out his best student, and now anyone will become the next victim. I have a bad feeling about this."

Vincent is right, Yo-Yo Man will search and every one of them. Sooner or later, Yo-Yo Man will after someone very easy. And I don't mean he'll go easy of them, but very hard. I have a feeling on who will Yo-Yo Man go after next.

Yo-Yo Man: (Appears behind Vincent) "Hello Vampire."

Vincent: (Surprised, turn around towards Yo-Yo Man)

Yo-Yo Man: "What? No having fun?"

Vincent: "Yo-Yo Man, I thought I see you again." (Performing a Blue Magic) "But I'll tell you one thing."

Yo-Yo Man: (Sensed something)

Vincent: "Blue Magic: Fire Breath!" (Blows a Fire Ball towards Yo-Yo Man) "You're, Fired!"

A red-hot ball came out of Vincent's mouth, and burning Yo-Yo Man. When the fireball cleared out, Yo-Yo Man disappeared out of thin air.

Vincent: (Surprised) "Whoa!" (Aware) "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Vincent's right leg.

Vincent: (Shocked at his right leg) "Agh!"

And then another hand grabbed the other leg.

Vincent: (Shocked at his left leg) "Agh!"

Boom! It now something is wrong here. Yo-Yo Man is back, but now Vincent is stuck underground, well…not really, only Vincent's head is stuck at the surface, and his body is buried underground.

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Vincent, smiles) "Well Vincent, I hope you hand around underground. But you're more like a heads to shoulder." (Laughs) "Hm, hm hm hm hm hm hm."

Vincent: (Yells) "Hey! Get me out of here!"

Yo-Yo Man: "No, I like it this way." (Leaves) "Oh, and, watch out for Digletts. They love to tickle people underground." (Leaves)

Vincent: (Calling) "Yo-Yo Man! Get me out of this, now!"

Now Vincent is all alone without help. A girl with Goth clothes appeared, just minding her own business. It's really Amy May Rose, the Goth girl.

Amy: (Appeared, stops and looks at Vincent, surprised) "!"

Vincent: (Looks at Amy, sweat-drop) "…Hello Amy."

Amy: (Shocked) "AGH!" (Fainted) "Hugh."

Vincent: "Okay…" (_"And they say that she's suppose to my partner."_)

Amy is really knocked out, but she's about to wake up.

Amy: (_"I can't believe that Vincent is underground with a head."_) (Feeling her lips) (_Wait, who's kissing me? Jack, are you kissing me?"_) (Opens her eyes)

She's finally awake, but then she discovered Vincent's eyes are close, and he's close to Amy.

Amy: (Surprised)

Of course, Vincent is kissing Amy.

Amy: (Angry) (_"VINCENT!"_) (Punches Vincent in the cheek)

WHAM!

Vincent: (Punched by Amy, pushed away) "BLAAAAGH!"

Ouch, that must of hurt.

Amy: (Spiting something) "Ptew! Ptew! Ewww! Vampire Lips!"

Vincent: (Stands, closed his eyes, and crossing his arms.) "Well, it's really worth a lot of pain."

Amy: "You psycho!"

Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh that was really funny! A Goth girl got kissed by a Vampire, that's very funny. As we continue, it seems that Yo-Yo Man will find someone that will not go after the bells, someone who is loyal, Yang.

Yo-Yo Man: (Walking up the cliff, found Yang)

Yang: (Calm and meditating.)

Yo-Yo Man: "I see, you're here, why?"

Yang: "Forgive me Yo-Yo Man, but I refuse to go after your bells. So now, I will not take advantage of you. Even it has to do with not eating anything."

Yo-Yo Man: "You seem to be peaceful. I guess Erika is your master, and you must obey here, right?"

Yang: (Nodded)

Yo-Yo Man: "Very well, then I will leave you. But since you refuse to eat and go after the bells, then will talk." (Leaves)

What? Yang is not going after Yo-Yo Man? How weird. I guess he really wanted to think thin.

Yo-Yo Man: (Checks his clip board, with his pen) "Let's see; Vincent is buried and Yang refuse to eat. That's three mans down, and three girls to go."

Here comes student appeared, but African and wearing her shorts, shirt, and ponytails, Sarah.

Sarah: "Hello, Yu-Yu Sai-Na. You better give me them bells, before I get you fired up! You hear me!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Slang again? I told you before, 'street words are not part of the lesson.'"

Sarah: "Yeah, I know that." (Pulls out her Elbow Blades) "But I think you should," (Cast Blizzara) "Freeze!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Again?" (Vanishes)

A burst of icy beam shot out of the elbow blades, and headed towards Yo-Yo Man. But when the white smoke cleared up, he was gone.

Sarah: (Awareness) "Where did you go?" (Notice something) "Wait!" (Turns around and saw something) "But last time he did it, he'll try to use the One Thousand Years of Pain on me. And that's be a pervert!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Above Sarah) "Yeah right!"

Sarah: (Surprised, looks up) "Hmm?" (And spotted Yo-Yo Man) "Agh!"

Boom!

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out a rope, ties up Sarah behind) "This should hold you a while!"

Sarah: (On the ground, tied up) "Agh! Okay! Now you're trippin hard!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I guess I did, didn't I? But that should teach you a lesson about using Street Words on me." (Leaves) "So long."

When all of the sudden, an arrow came out of nowhere and aiming towards Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Notice the arrow) "Hmm?" (Quickly grabs the arrow with two fingers) "Gotcha!"

There's the Goth girl again, Amy.

Amy: (Pulls out her Bow and Arrow.) "I found you, Yo-Yo Man."

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Amy) "You know Amy, I should thank you for doing that."

Amy: (Confuse) "Huh?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Cutting the arrow with his Katana, and turned them into needles) "One Thousand Needles!" (Shot everyone at Amy)

I don't think Amy is going to hit Amy, because…

Amy: (Guarding herself)

Never mind, he stuck Amy by aiming at her sandals. And the needles stuck her sandals on the ground.

Amy: (Looks down, and notice her sandals are stuck on the ground) "Agh!" (Trying to get out) "What have you done!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Why don't you stick around? Because I'm going to go look for Erika." (Leaves)

Amy: (Yelling at Yo-Yo Man) "Hey! Get back here!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Checking on his clip board, and writing something with his pen) "Let's see; Sarah is tied up, and Amy is stuck on the ground. So now, that leads to Erika Davis. I wonder how she's doing? I have a feeling that she refuse to do something."

Here's Erika, the flower girl. She must be busy making flowers appear out of the ground.

Yo-Yo Man: (Near Erika) "You know Erika, I figure you refuse to go after my bells, but be in peace just like Yang. I have a feeling you two will be in peace ounce Akoo is defeated." (Takes a flower) "(Sigh)" "You'll get your chance very soon."

We'll leave Yo-Yo Man and Erika alone to do their gardening. As for Jack, he's alone, but he'll wake up just to get back to training. I have a feeling that Yo-Yo Man will catch Jack pretty soon. But what will happen?

Jack: (Waking up) "Huh?" (Standing up) "(Yawn)" "What happened? Did I fell asleep?" (Looks around) "Yo-Yo Man? I am guessing he is with my sister." (Force Farseeing) "Or he is gardening with my sister." (Smiles, looks around)

Jack is back to himself again, looking around to do something.

Jack: (Found something on his left)

And what lies on the tree stomp, is a piece of stripped apple.

Jack: (Walks up to the stripped apple) "Ah, my favorite." (Looks around, sees nothing) "There is nothing to do." (Looks at the stripped apple, ready to eat it) "But I am going to have to eat it all."

A ninja surprised Jack, by sitting on the stomp, Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Sitting on the stomp) "Hello Jack."

Jack: (Surprised) "Agh!" (Looks at Yo-Yo Man, scared)

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jack, a little angry) "…"

Jack: (Nerves) "Uh…Hi Yo-Yo Man, did you lose weight or something?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Pulls out a rope) "Oh, I'm not going to lose weight. It's you!" (Jump towards Jack)

Jack: (Surprised) "!"

I'm not going to look at this, because I don't want to know what happened to Jack.

Jack: (Yelled) "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

We're with the others, Vincent is out of the ground, Amy got out of the needles, and Sarah untied the rope. They must be waiting for what Yo-Yo Man's next lesson is going to be. However, Erika and Yang we're involved with this, so they decided to wait along.

Yo-Yo Man: (Appeared to his students) "Hello everyone. I'm very surprised that you all made it here. It's time that we feast."

Vincent: "Hold on, where's Jack?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Ah, good question, because," (Brings Jack)

Vincent, Sarah, Erika, and Yang: (Surprised at Jack)

Oh my god! Jack is knocked out again, and he seems to be tied up.

Amy: (Likes) "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?"

Erika: (Yells at Amy) "Amy! Who is side are you on!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Everyone, let there be a lesson; all of you will get to eat. But there is a warning; if one of you feeds Jack while he's tied up, then I will give you the consequences! Understand?"

Everyone is sitting on the grass, busy feasting, but Yang is not eating because he chose not to eat. And Erika is really worried about his brother not eating, but die at the pole. Jack is tied up at the pole, looking all guilty, and like death is ready to clam him.

Erika: (Looks at her brother, sad)

Amy: (Stuffing her face) "Well, I don't know about you, but Yo-Yo Man's teaching is very easy."

Yang: "Would you rather stuff your faces other then let Jack die at the pole?"

Sarah: (Looks at Yang) "Yo-Yo Man said 'not to feed Jack, or we'll regret it'."

Vincent: (Looks at Yang) "I'm sorry, I wish I could help. But I don't want to get into trouble."

Erika: (Stands up, takes her food and walks up to where Jack is tied up)

Amy: (Watches Erika walks up to Jack, calling her) "Hey! You're going to regret it!"

Vincent, Sarah, and Yang: (Watch Erika make a move)

Erika: (Wakes up Jack) "Jack? Big Brother?"

Jack: (Wakes up, looks at Erika) "? Erika?" (Looks away) "I cannot. I cannot let you get into trouble."

Erika: "Please Jack, if not, then Yo-Yo Man will come back."

Yang: (Appears near Erika) "Listen to your sister. You still have a chance, even being Erika's guardian. You promise you protect her no matter what."

Jack: (Trusting Yang and Erika)

Erika: "Please Jack, eat."

Jack: "I wish, but my hands cannot reach the food."

Erika: (Surprised) "Jack Davis!"

Yang: "He's right, the rope is to strong, and he can't reach the food. So we'll have to feed him."

Erika: (Takes a stripped apple, takes it to his face) "Here Jack."

Jack: (Cries) "Erika!" (Takes a bite out of the apple)

Chomp! Oh boy! Yo-Yo Man is here, and he's really mad this time!

Yo-Yo Man: (Yelled) "YOU! YOU BROKE THE RULES! So now, I will give you the punishment you won't forgive! Any last requests!"

Jack: (Yells) "I do! Don't hurt my sister! She's not respond for this, because we work as a team! A family!"

Yang: (Protecting Erika) "If you hurt Erika, you hurt our friendship!"

Erika: "What ever the chances, they are my family! They always protect me no matter what!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Is that your final answer?"

Jack: (Use the force, ready to slice the rope off) "Yes! If you hurt her, I won't forgive you for this!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Stops with the madness. Smiles, closes his eyes) "Then you pass."

? What?

Jack, Erika, and Yang: (Confuse) "?"

Erika: "What?"

Jack: "Repeat it again?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Repeats the two words) "You, pass."

Amy, Sarah, and Vincent: (Confuse) "Huh?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You don't understand, do you? Jack, Yang, Erika, you found out something important."

Jack: (Use the force, makes his sword cut through the ropes, and broke free.) "I am very confused."

Yo-Yo Man: "This is all about teamwork. We're all like a family, and what's our goal, Jack?"

Jack: (Remembers) "Defend the summoner, and complete her pilgrimage."

Yo-Yo Man: "That's it. The reason why I let you three pass, is because you care about each other. So now, congratulations, you three have reached to our levels."

Jack, Yang, and Erika: (Surprised, happy)

Yang: "Finally, I have fulfilled my destiny."

So now, our heroes have completed their training so that way they can become one of Trey, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man's levels. But it was really Jack, Erika, and Yang that passed. So now, it would seem that Vincent, Sarah, and Amy will have to work on Yo-Yo Man's chores. We'll continue next time on Episode 100.

Notes:

-They have a lot of training to do.

-Jack, Erika, and Yang have finally passed Yo-Yo Man's training.

-Joey and Inuyasha are sleeping again.

-Amy, Sarah, and Vincent have a new training, like Extra Credit.


	105. Chapter 100

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 100

The family of the Demons has arrived!

Our heroes are training just for their next adventure; it takes them to that huge mountain filled with ice, just like Mount Roman. But for now, they need a break, and Jack will have to go check out something important through the passage from the Calm Lands, to the new area. It seems that Jack and Raichu are ready to go on to see where they're heading next. They were supposed to be aware of Sesshomaru, Joey's and Inuyasha's brother. They say that he's the ruthless person, and a demon. When all of the sudden out of nowhere, a wind appeared in front of Jack and Raichu. It looks like a man with white fur, and white close.

Jack and Raichu: (Spotted a flash of wind)

It's non other then Sesshomaru, the demon. But he doesn't look like a demon, just a human.

Sesshomaru: (Stands, and releases his left arm)

Jack and Raichu: (A little surprise)

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Nice entrance!"

Sesshomaru: (Speaking rude) "Thank you."

Until then his assistant, a little toad demon, but small like a human toad appeared. He must be Jaken.

Jaken: (Appeared, worried) "Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been my lord!"

But it seems that he's not along, a little girl name Rin with Japanese clothes like orange appeared, along with Ah-Un, a two-headed yōkai monster that was carriering Rin on its back.

Rin: (Calling) "Lord Sesshomaru! There you are!"

Jaken: "Don't you know how worried I am? Why aren't you at the Orre Region?"

Sesshomaru: "Because I was hopping to have a 'Brother to Brother' talk with Inuyasha and Joey. But it seems that I have found this red hat person and an orange mouse."

Jack and Raichu: (Calling)

Jack: "Hey!"

Raichu: "What's that's suppose to mean!"

Sesshomaru: "The point is," (Turn towards Jack and Raichu) "Have you ever heard of the name, 'Naraku'?"

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse) "Naraku?" (Looks at each other, and then looks at Sesshomaru)

Jack: "You mean the Spider Demon that releases?"

Sesshomaru: "That's the one."

Jack: (Puts his hands on the back of his head, smiles) "Sorry to break you this, but Joey killed him."

Sesshomaru: (Confuse) "Hmm?"

Raichu: "Yeah, he's dead. Gone forever! Does not exsit."

Sesshomaru: (Turns away, mad) "Darn it! I was so close!" (Looks up) "I have searching for something in order got Naraku back. But it seems my dimwitted brother took care of it. I can't believe he used the Tessaiga on Naraku."

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse) "Tessaiga?"

Jack: "You mean the one Joey was holding, and Inuyasha was holding?"

Sesshomaru: "You're a smart boy. But what am I going to do now? Since Naraku doesn't exsist, I do anything else. I need a new enemy."

Jack: "Perhaps you can go home and take a break."

Raichu: "Yeah, you must be fighting way to much."

Sesshomaru: "Or maybe…" (Turn towards Jack and Raichu, evil look) "I'll take you two down instead!"

Jack and Raichu: (Shocked) "What!"

Sesshomaru: (Calling) "Jaken! Rin! Go take cover!"

Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un: (Find a hidding spot)

Jack: (Pulled out his sword and shield)

Jack and Raichu: (Position)

Sesshomaru: (Ready to fight) "Show me your power!"

Looks like a fight between Jack and Raichu against Sesshomaur. Who will win?

Sesshomaru: (Disappears)

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse) "Huh?" (Aware)

Raichu: "Where he go?"

Sesshomaru: (Appears behind Jack, back to back) "You know, I was hoping for a better opponent. But I have to fight you instead?"

Jack: (Notice Sesshomaru) "!" (Attacks behind) "Ya!"

Sesshomaru: (Disappears again)

Jack: "Huh? Be he was behind me!"

Sesshomaru: (Appears behind Jack again) "Is that all you got? I was hopping for something better."

Raichu: (Looks at Sesshomaru, surprised) "Agh!"

Jack: (Attacks again) "Ha!"

Sesshomaru: (Disappears again)

Missed again.

Jack: "Impossible!"

Sesshomaru: "The more you try to swing at me, the more you keep missing."

Jack: (Fake attack) "Shut up, you demon!"

Sesshomaru: (Disappears)

Jack: (Attacks the other way)

Sesshomaru: (Appears, attack on the stomach) "Oh!"

Jack: "Gotcha!"

Sesshomaru: (Holding his chest) "I wish you haven't done that!" (Release a green vine out of his finger) "Dodge this!" (Attacks)

Jack: (Tries to block Sesshomaru's attack)

Raichu: (Calling) "Jack!"

Sesshomaru: (Keep attacking) "You're no match against me!" (Strikes)

Jack: (Damaged a lot) "AGH!"

Sesshomaru: (Attacking with his green vine, Whip of Light)

Jack: (Damaged a lot) "AAAAGGGGHHH!" (On the ground)

Raichu: (Charges towards Sesshomaru) "Hey! You cannot treat my buddy like that!" (Bites him on the arm)

Sesshomaru: (Felt it, looks at Raichu) "Ow!" (Attacks with his Poison Flower Claw) "You fool! You can't stop me!"

Raichu: (Attacked, poison) "AAAGGGGHH!"

Sesshomaru: "Too easy."

Jack: (Gets back up, attacks) "Not this easy!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Jack) "You just won't quit, won't you." (Attacks with his claw) "Ya!"

Jack: (Tries to counter) "!" (Jumps out of the way)

Sesshomaru: (Notice Jack dodging) "Not this time!" (Attacks with his Whip of Light)

Jack: (Attacked) "Agh!" (Stunned)

Sesshomaru: "You're mine!" (Attacks with his claw)

Jack: (In Peril) "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" (On the ground, weak, breathing, poison)

Sesshomaru: "Time to end this!"

Raichu: (Gets back up, Headbutt) "No you wont!"

Sesshomaru: (Sensed Raichu coming, counters with his claws) "Ya!"

Raichu: (Attack badly) "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" (On the ground, looks at Jack, crying)

Jack: (Gets back up) "I'm not done yet!"

Sesshomaru: (Finishes Jack off) "Not this time!"

Strike! Oh No! Jack! He can't be!

Jack: (Killed, Wailed) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Falls on the ground, knocked out)

I can't believe it! Jack lost to Sesshomaru! But heroes can't die! Jack can't be defeated! He's on the ground like he's ready to be executed.

Sesshomaru: "Pathetic Mortal. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Raichu: (Squeaks) "Jack."

Sesshomaru: (Pulls out his katana, ready to finish Jack off) "Not it's time to finish you." (About to kill Jack, but was stopped)

Rin: (Stops Sesshomaru) "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't Do It!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Rin, stops the attack) "!"

Rin: (Crying, wrapped her arms around him) "No more fighting! You scared me!"

Sesshomaru: "…" (Puts his Katana away) "Fine, I'll spare you. But ounce we meet again, you won't be lucky."

Sesshomaru and Rin: (Leave)

Raichu: (Knocked out)

Sesshomaru: "Come on Jaken. I sensed Joey is not going to like this."

Jaken and Ah-Un: (Follows Sesshomaru)

Rin: (Gets on Ah-Un)

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to leave him here?"

Sesshomaru: "I'm sure Joey will find him here."

That only leads to Jack and Raichu knocked out. There is one way they must do if they're knocked out. Either they have to wait to be rescued, or stay out here until they die. I don't think Jack and Raichu can wake up. What really happen is very horrible.

Jack feels like he is ready for death to clam him. But he doesn't seem to be dead, just knocked out. Dantos never die easy until a lethal weapon kills them. And Sesshomaru was showing just to have a rematch with him. Someone is reviving Jack like a white light.

Jack: (Wakes up, opens his eyes slowly) "What…what happened?"

Erika: (Wrapped her arms Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu! What happened?"

Trey: (Sensed something) "I sensed something."

Joey: (Sensed it too) "Yes, I had a feeling my brother was here." (Looks at Trey) "I'll be right back." (Disappears)

Trey: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "It seems that a fighter took you two out. I guess you're not ready yet."

Jack: (Gets back up) "Of course." (Looks down) "I cannot believe it, my first lost."

Trey: "I'm sure Joey will have a talk with that thing."

Jack: (Looks at Trey) "You do not understand, he is Sesshomaru, the intensive fighter I have fought. But now, I have lost my honor by lose."

Raichu: (Refreshed) "Well, we need to head back to the Calm Lands, and talk to the others."

So they're back at the Calm Lands, discussing of why Sesshomaru wanted to take down Jack, and earn the sword from Inuyasha used. Although, things got surprising and it seems that girls do like bad guys.

All he needs most is a rest from that battle.

Amy: (Laughing) "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe it! You lost to Sesshomaru!"

Jack: (Looks mad at Amy) "What is so funny!"

Amy: (Looks at Jack) "Duh, Sesshomaru is a hottie, not to mention he's the best of his family. You can't defeat him!"

Sarah: (Agrees with Amy) "I'm with you, girlfriend!"

Erika: (Grabs her staff, whacks both Sarah and Amy)

WHAM! WHAM! How did Erika's staff get so strong?

Amy and Sarah: (Knocked out on the ground)

Erika: (Yelling at Amy and Sarah) "You two are cruel! Show some respect around here!"

Trey: (Wonders) "I was wondering where my axe go." (Takes the staff, and pulls out something)

What do you know; Erika used Trey's Axe, just to shut them up.

Trey: (Takes his Axe back, and gives her back her staff) "That was clever of you to use my Axe. But next time, ask before you borrow it."

Until then a voice said something and got everyone's attention.

Man: "I have heard Sesshomaru, my son defeated Jack."

Everyone: (Looks at the man)

Whoa! He looks like Sesshomaru, but like an adult.

Inuyasha: (Remembers him) "Inu no Taisho! We meet again, father."

Everyone: (Shocked) "FATHER!"

Joey: (Appeared behind Inu no Taisho) "I seen you met 'our father'."

Jack: "But he looks like Sesshomaru, but older!"

Raichu: "He looks like him!"

Inu no Taisho: "Perhaps not like your life forms, but however, Joey told me that you were almost killed by my oldest son, Sesshomaru."

Tamer: (Scratches the back of his head) "Hold on, he's your father?"

Yo-Yo Man and Yang: (Meditating)

Vincent: (Minding him business)

Joey: (Puts his hand behind the back of his hair) "Ah, he he…Yeah."  
Inu no Taisho: "Not worry, I can help."

Everyone: (Confuse)

Jack: "How can you?"

Inu no Taisho: "Perhaps I can teach you something."

Amy: "Wait, you can't teach Jack something, you can only teach Joey and Inuyasha. Why would you teach Jack something?"

Inu no Taisho: "Because my son is lost getting his revenge on Naraku. So now, he wants to take on someone else that is a demon. Sesshomaru lost to Joey, and Inuyasha. But now, he is searching for a very powerful demon. He's not very bond with humans."

Joey: "But I saw my older brother with a girl, she's a human."

Inu no Taisho: "Perhaps, but do you remember that Jack used Dark Rage?"

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Trey: "Of course, Jack used it when his family is insulted, or something horrible the enemies think of."

Inu no Taisho: "Correct, Jack's Dark Rage, is like he's a demon."

Jack: (Fear, getting bad visions.)

Inu no Taisho: "If Jack keep using his Dark Rage, and use demon powers, then he'll turn against everyone, like he's a real monster. Here's an example, if Jack is threaten, then he turns into Rage Jack. But if he keeps doing it, and can't change back to normal, he will remain as a monster. He will turn on us."

Erika: "And what if Jack joins the dark side?"

Inu no Taisho: "He won't. He will kill the dark side, and never joins them."

Sarah: "Great, a hero, turning into evil, and then turns against the two sides. Is there a choice?"

Inu no Taisho: "I don't think. Like from your region, angry is like saying, 'Berserk'. Dark Rage and Berserk combine together, just to do anything, and kill everything."

Jack: (Afraid)

Sarah: Uh, excuse me, but I know about Berserk. They make the victim miss every time they attack, but their strength increase. It's like they're monsters, but go crazy."

Inu no Taisho: "That's why Dark Rage connects to us Demons. Demons act like monsters, and Sesshomaru is a real demon. He'll do anything to try and defeat my sons. And he won't stop until he defeats Jack."

Jack: "(Gulp!)"

Inuyasha: "Uh, dad, what will Jack learn?"

Inu no Taisho: (Trying to remember) "Jack, you will need all that training, just to defeat Sesshomaru. I'm sure he's holding something just to help you. If you want the secrets on how to control demon powers, just like my three boys, you must defeat my three boys in a battle."

Everyone: (Shocked) "!"

Joey: "Father, you're not serious!"

Inu no Taisho: "Joey, I have no choice. Jack will need a training he needs, just to try and control his anger. If not, then he'll turn into a monster, and I have no choice but to kill those who are real demons."

Jack: (Afraid of this.) "Sir Inu no Taisho, I cannot defeat your son. He is very powerful then I am. I do not stand a chance."

Amy: (Buys some Popcorn.) "This is going to be fun."

Tamer: (Snatches the Popcorn.) "Yeah right, turning to the dark side."

Amy: (Looks at Tamer and yells) "Stop calling me a dark sider!"

Sarah: "Well, you always act like you wanted Jack to die."

Amy: (Upset, crossed her arms) "Hmph!"

Inu no Taisho: "As I was saying, Jack, you will battle against Joey, are you up for it?"

I don't think Jack has an advantage against a Sayian. Sayians are ruthless, and they can kill a person with energies. As for Jack, he's a Jedi, and doesn't stand a chance. All he ever has is light side force, regular force, and dark side force. How is Jack going to defeat a Sayian when he only has the force?

Everyone: (Watching Jack and Joey battling.)

Jack and Joey: (Ready to battle.)

Joey: "Jack, I must warn you, I'm not going easy on you. I won't be an easy opponent."

Jack: (Pulls his sword and shield.) "I have a bad feeling about this."

Joey: "Look Jack, if you want to know how to control your demon powers, you'll have to defeat me first. But it won't be easy."

Jack: "(Gulp.)"

Amy: "Oh, this is going to be, good!"

Jack is ready to battle against his own cousin.

Joey: (Starts) "Alright! Bring it on!" (Charges up) "AGH!"

Joey boosted himself to the max.

Jack: (Use Protect)

Jack created a green armor to protect himself.

Joey: (Attacks Jack) "Ready, set, go!"

Jack: (Damaged) "Eh!" (Attacks Joey) "Ha! Ha! Come on! Ya!"

Joey: (Damaged) "Ow!" (Counters) "My turn!" (Attacks)

Jack: (Damaged) "Agh!" (Uses Force Speed) "Let's make this quick!"

Jack's speed increased.

Jack: (Attacks Joey) "Ha!"

Joey: (Damaged) "Ow." (Brings blue energy) "Dodge this!" (Releases it) "Kama-hama! HA!"

Jack: (Damaged) "Agh!" (Defeated) "I can't go on." (On the ground, knocked out)

Not again, that must be an easy win.

I'm glad Erika use Life on Jack. It seems that Joey went very hard on Jack. I guess a Sayian can take down a Jedi very easy. They go rest up back at the Merchants place. However, I don't think Jack is going to take a liking.

Erika, Joey, Yang, and Raichu: (Looks at Jack, worried)

Jack: (Wakes up) "Err…what? What happened?"

Erika: "You were defeated by Joey, that's two losses."

Jack: "Bliemmy. This is very."

Joey: (Puts his hand behind his back) "Ah, he he. Sorry about that, Jack. Guess I went a bit ruff on you."

Yang: (Looks positives) "But the good news is that you didn't use your anger."

Raichu: "Jack, do you think you should learn how to dodge one of Joey's big light of energy, that uh 'Kamahama Wave?'"

Jack: (Gets up) "I, do not know. I had a feeling that I will lose."

Raichu: (Surprised) "But Jack, how can you lost to your cousin?"

Jack: "Maybe, I did not use the force."

Joey: (Looks at Jack) "Last time I remember, you used only Protect and Speed."

Jack: (Looks at Joey)

Joey: "But maybe I should go easy on you next time. I think I did it way to hard."

Jack: "And I am guessing Amy laughs at me."

Joey: "Nah, we punished her."

Yang: (Looks at Joey, confuse) "?"

Joey: "She took a picture of Jack, when he was knocked. So I blasted that thing, and showed you that I'm sorry I took you out."

Jack: (Smiles.) "It is okay. You are amazing for that energy."

Yang: (Looks at Jack) "See, that wasn't so bad. But you still need Mewtwo's help. I recommend you need help from an expert on how to handle Sayians."

Jack: (Looks at Yang) "Okay."

Erika: "Come on, let's go eat."

Vincent: (Appears with a lot of meats) "Please to meat you, I present the all you can meat."

Joey: (Gets on the plate, eating the whole thing) "FOOD!"

Vincent: (Surprised at Joey) "Huh? Hey! Save some for the rest of them!"

Joey: (Can't resist) "I can't help it! It's so good!"

Jack: "Then I guess we take a lunch break. I am starving."

Jack, Erika, Raichu, and Yang: (Ready to go eat)

And so, our heroes decided to eat from all that battle. For now, Jack needs to restore his strength, just to try and defeat his cousin. Although, his cousin will always win the battle with one Kamahama Wave. Find out next time on Episode 100.

Author's Notes

It would seem that I have completed One Hundreds episodes. But I still have to complete the episodes, until I find out how it ends. These are the people I wanted to thank for all 100 hundreds episodes;

Donald, John Michael, Michael, Jean, Jackie, and myself.

So many shows; Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Zatch Bell, Sonic X, Final Fantasy VII and X. So that's it for my notes. Thank you for reading the 100th episodes.

Notes:

-Our heroes encountered Joey's and Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho (It's not my idea, it's really John Michael's idea).

-Jack lost to Joey and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru.

-Jack lost to Joey for a Sayian Vs Jedi. And Sayians always win (I can't believe I made my character lost two fights. But that's how a story goes, making the good guys win the fight and lost the fight).


	106. Chapter 101

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episodes 101

Finding a Solution

Our hero has a problem. He become defeated by Joey's brother, Sesshomaru, and lost to Joey himself. Jack really needs a strategy on how can a Jedi defeat a Sayian. But all is lost, because he lost to Joey by a real battle. Inu no Taisho is going to teach Jack on how can he control his demon.

Sarah and Vincent: (Whispering to each other.)

Sarah: "_It's time that Jack gets a real back up. He can't stand being defeated by his own cousin._"

Vincent: (Disagrees) "_I don't know, do you think that's illegal to do that?_"

Sarah: (Nerves) "_…Uh…never mind. What can we do to stop Amy making fun of Jack?_"

Vincent and Sarah: (Think over it)

Mean while, Jack continues fighting against Joey, and ends up beaten up. This is not good.

Jack: (Weak, panting)

Joey: (Acting like the real hero) "Oh well, you don't look like a real hero. I guess you'll never learn on how to defeat a Sayian if you're a Jedi."

Jack: (Trying to get back up, but falls on the ground, knocked out.)

Joey: "Just as I thought." (Goes back to the Merchants place.)

Amy: (Staring at Jack) "I guess Jack won't become a Jedi, if I can't make good jokes."

Sarah: "Well, there's one way." (Whispers to Amy's ear)

Amy: (Listening to Sarah, had an idea) "Here's my idea." (Ready to whisper Sarah's ear, and then yells) "FORGET IT!"

Sarah: (Pain in the ear, rubbing her ear) "Well, you've been always hating Jack a lot, and you don't want him joining us. What's your problem?"

Amy: (Angry at Sarah) "I have no problem! It's because he's annoying!"

Sarah: "Well, he's a guardian to Erika, but must take care of her."

Inuyasha: (Looking at Joey) "Twice in one row. You're making this to easy."

Joey: "Well, I guess Jack always lose to me very easy. I mean, no Jedi can defeat a Sayian."

Raye: "That's true. But you should go easy on. He's your cousin."

Inu no Taisho: (With Yo-Yo Man, Yang, and Trey)

Inu no Taisho: (Having green tea) "Sorry Raye, but Joey must use all his strength. It's like Jack's nightmare, and he must face it. If not, he'll never learn how to control his Rage Power."

Inuyasha: (Looks a Raye) "See, not even a kid can handle against the real power of a Sayian. He's just to weak."

Erika: (Walks up to Jack) "I better bring him back."

It's been passing day after day, and a Jedi still cannot defeat a Sayian. He tries ounce, but he was out smarted by a Kamehame Wave. He tried again, and he's still defeated. He gets back up three times, and Joey knocks him out. So now, Jack has no choice, but to give and stay as a monster when he goes Berserk.

Amy: (Bored) "Okay, this is getting boring."

Sarah: (Looks at Amy, confuse) "What you taking about?"

Amy: (Staring at Jack) "Jack has been so annoying the whole time, and he won't act like a real hero. Instead, he has no choice but to be annoying."

Sarah: "You always hate Jack. Why can't you two just get along?"

Amy: (Yells at Sarah) "He and I can't get along!"

Sarah: (Rubbing her ears) "Girl, I have a feeling you don't want him to be in the adventure. We still need to get to the Danto Ruins."

Amy: "But now it's getting boring, because I have seen Jack being defeated the whole time. Why can't he just at least give up?"

Tamer: "He can't, he still needs a way to defeat Joey, but always end up defeated."

Amy: "Then I'm going back inside the tent." (Walking to the tent.)

We only stick to see what is wrong with Jack.

Jack: (Laying on the ground, breathing) ("_I cannot keep this up. I will have to stay as a Rage Monster for life. How can I fight him, if he is like my evil self? I have no choice."_)

In Jack's mind, he is imaging that there is his evil self with red eyes, claws, and whisker marks. Evil Jack is always one step ahead of defeating Jack.

Jack: (_"Come on, Hero, get up. Everyone is depending on you. Erika is depending on you. You must not give in your anger. Anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to the dark side. How do I defeat Joey, that is compared to my evil self?"_) (Getting back up) "Err…Err…" (Standing, panting)

Erika: (Near Jack, surprised) "! Jack!"

Jack: "I find something. I found out how to defeat Joey."

Everyone: (Notice Jack is awake) "!"

Trey: "Nice job."

Tamer: "Way to go! It's cool, ya?"

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack, crying) "Jack! What happen! I thought you were dying by now!"

Jack: (Holding Raichu) "It is okay, Raichu. I figured out why I have lost to my cousin."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, stops crying) "…You do?"

Amy: (Notices Jack, depressed) "Great, Jack is going to loose, and act like an idiot again."

Jack: (Acts normal at Amy) "Guess again."

Amy: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "Because now, you will see the new me. Believe it."

Joey: (Gets to the field) "Here we go again."

Jack: (Tells Erika and Raichu) "Erika, Raichu, go take cover."

Erika and Raichu: (Worried) "But…"

Jack: (Smiles) "It is okay, I have a strategy."

Erika and Raichu: (Return to the Merchant place)

Here we go again, and I think something's different with Jack. He seems so, calm, peace, and acting like he has no emotions. I wished Jack would just give, and not know about the secrets on how to control a rage power, and if keeps this up, then Joey will kill Jack.

A Jedi against a Sayian, here we go again.

Sarah: "Wanna make that bet again?"

Amy: "Sarah, give up. I always win your bet, and Jack ends up loosing."

Sarah: "But something is going to be different."

Joey: (Flying up) "Just to show you how nice I am, I'll let you make the first move."

I remember Sayians can fly in the air like there's no gravity.

Jack: "First off, I will stand by." (Stand By)

Amy: "Prepare to lose the bet again."

Joey: (Absorbing energy) "You just waste your turn. Ka…Me…Ha…Me!"

Jack: (Sensed it)

Joey: (Blast it) "HA! You're done for, Jack!"

Not again, I can't watch.

Jack: (Use no Emotion, jump towards Joey)

Joey: (Surprised) "What! I missed! No Way!"

Jack: (Slashes Joey) "Ha! Ha! Fro! Ya!" (Critical Strike)

Joey: (Damaged) "Ow!"

Jack: (Landed) "Surprised?"

Amy: (Shocked) "! What? What happen?"

Sarah: "Looks like I'm going to win."

Joey: (Getting back up, impressed) (_"I get it. Jack is acting like he doesn't have emotions. So he used his Parry Attack, just to direct attack me. Now that's what being a hero is all about."_) "Impressive Jack, but not impressive enough." (Disappears)

Jack: (Aware) "Where did he go?" (Remembers) "Oh yeah!" (Concentrate) "No emotions, no fear. Feel the force, the force is my ally." (Sensed something)

Look out! Joey is right behind Jack, ready to perform the Kamehame Wave!

Jack: (Use the force) "Force Speed!" (Vanishes, and gets behind Joey)

Joey: (Blast it) "HAAA!" (Missed again)

When the smoke cleared, there's nothing left.

Joey: "What? Again?"

Jack: (Attacks behind) "Ha! Ka! Fro! YA!"

Joey: (Damaged) "Agh!" (Annoyed) "Okay! Now you're starting to bug me!" (Transforming) "AAAAGGH!"

Now Joey's body turned into red. I think I know what's going to happen.

Joey: (Full Power) "Ready, Set, Go!" (Charges towards Jack, ready to punch him) "This will only hurt for a second!"

Jack: (Use the force) "The force flows through me. Force Protect!" (Use his shield)

BING!

Joey: (Attacked the shield instead) "What!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Sensed something) "Hmmm…I think Jack will have an advantage."

Yang: (Impressed) "Oh yes, Jack is no longer using emotions. He has no happy, sad, angry, or fear. So now, he will win the battle."

Amy: (Cheering for Joey) "Come on Joey, win this fight!"

Jack: "Too late! Force Speed!" (Vanishes again)

Joey: (Goes after him) "Nice try. Instant Transmission!" (Vanishes too.)

Both of them vanished, but who will win.

Joey: (Smirks) "I have you now!" (Release a lot of energies) "HAAAA!"

All the energies are going after Jack, but it seems that they can't keep up.

Jack: (Goes after Joey)

Joey: (Controlling the energies) "You can't run away! These things will go after you, no matter what!"

Jack: "Think again!" (Passes through Joey)

Joey: (Watch Jack go though, confuse) "Huh?" (Thought of something, and turns around) "!"

BOOM! A smoke blocked everyone's view. When it cleared, we see a body on the ground.

Joey: (Knocked out) "Ehh…"

Raye: (Worried) "Joey!"

Amy: (Shocked) "No! I Lost My Bet!"

Sarah: (Takes the Gils) "Yes!"

Joey: (Gets back up, already restored) "It's okay, I'm always back."

Amy: (Looks at Sarah) "See, so the battle continues."

Inu no Taisho: (Disagrees) "Actually, since Joey was knocked out before, he lost."

Amy: (Shocked at Inu no Taisho) "WHAT!"

Inu no Taisho: (Walks up to Joey) "Joey, well done. It seems that you did a well fight. Did he pass?"

Jack: (Appeared, confuse) "Huh?"

Joey: (Looks at Jack, remembers) "Oh yeah. Jack Davis, you pass the test!"

Jack: "! I pass?"

Inu no Taisho: (Explains to Jack) "You see Jack, the reason is because I have give Joey and Inuyasha a chance to let you pass. It's like a test, but different. And since you have defeated Joey, you have pass!"

Jack: (Happy) "Alright! I pass the test!"

Joey: "Congratulations, Jack Davis."

Raichu and Erika: (Hugging Jack) "Jack!"

Erika: "Big Brother! You did it!"

Amy: (Ticked off) "ERRRRR!"

Sarah: (Looks a Amy, sensed something wrong) "Uh, Jack. You wanna make a run for it!"

Amy: (Yells at Jack) "JACK DAVIS! YOU MADE ME LOST THE BET!"

Jack: (Sensed something wrong) "!"

Erika and Raichu: (Moved out of the way)

Amy: (Saying the words) "Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy!" (Keep saying it)

Jack: (Pulled by gravity, very hard) "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" (Still pulled by gravity)

Kagome and Zatch: (Appears)

Kagome: (Confuse) "Okay, what happened?"

Inuyasha: (Looks at Kagome) "Well, compare to you and Amy, she must be ticked off."

Kagome: "Okay…"

Zatch: "Who wants yellow tail!" (Brings a yellow tail fish)

Vincent: "I can cook some for you!"

Okay, Jack has finally complete Joey's part. Now next is Inuyasha's part. This won't be easy, because Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in front of Jack, just to scare him. But Kagome said, "Sit" right at him, and gravity pulled him.

Kagome: (Said it) "Sit!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled to the ground) "Agh!"

Kagome: (Looks at Jack) "Don't worry, if he troubles you, let me know."

Jack: (Prays at her) "Thank you." (At the field)

Inuyasha: (Walks to the field)

Joey, Inu no Taisho, Sarah, Raichu, Pinkachu, and Erika: (Watching)

Yo-Yo Man, Yang, and Trey: (Meditating)

Sarah, Amy, Vincent, and Tamer: (Playing cards)

Kagome, Raye, and Zatch: (Watching)

Zatch: "Who will win?"

Raye: "I don't know."

Kagome: (Calling) "Good luck, you two!"

Inuyasha: (Smirks at Jack) "Ha! I don't think you'll last. You have been taken down by my little brother eight times, but this will break a world record of defeat."

Jack: (No emotions) "I do not think so." (Release his hand at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Laughs) "Ha ha! What is this? Sounds like a mortal will do."

Jack: (Smiles, use the force) "There is no need to call me a mortal."

Inuyasha: (Acts like he's possessed) "Uh, I don't need to call you a mortal."

Everyone: (Confuse at Inuyasha) "?"

Joey: "What? Inuyasha?"

Kagome: "Inuyasha?"

Jack: (Continues) "You do not need to fight me."

Inuyasha: "I do not need to fight."

Jack: "You will surrender the battle to me."

Inuyasha: "I will surrender the battle to you."

Jack: "Because you are no match against my Jedi Powers."

Inuyasha: "I am no match against you because I have no advantage against Jedi Powers. So I forfeit the battle."

Kagome: (Laughs a little) "He."

Inuyasha: (Looks at Kagome, confuse) "Huh? What's so funny?" (Looks at Jack) "No time for games," (Draws his sword) "I'm ready to fight!"

Inu no Taisho: "Actually Inuyasha, you lost."

Inuyasha: (Shocked at his father) "Say what!"

Joey, Pinkachu, Raichu, Zatch, Kagome, and Raye: (Laughs)

Joey: "You surrender to Jack!"

Inuyasha: "I What!"

Inu no Taisho: "You don't get it. You surrender the match, because he used Mind Trick on you!"

Inuyasha: (Looks at Jack, angry) "ERRR!"

Jack: "Well Inuyasha, you are strong, but in a weak mind."

Inuyasha: (Cheated by going to attack Jack) "Why You!"

Kagome: (Said it) "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled by gravity) "Agh!"

Kagome: (Upset) "I wish you stop acting so grumpy."

Inuyasha: (Walks back to the Merchants place, grumpy) "Fine, you win Jack. Happy now?"

Jack: (Release his arms, raise them in the air) "Oh well. That was easy."

So now, Jack took down two of them, and has one left. But I do believe that Inuyasha is still grumpy because of the Jedi Force: Mind Trick. Mind Trick only works on the weak minded. I guess some lessons need to be learned.

Inu no Taisho: (Looks at Jack) "Well done, Jack. But you're almost done. There is one more son you must defeat."

Jack: (Remembers) "I remember, Sesshomaru."

Inu no Taisho: "Jack, you must be very careful. He won't be an easy opponent."

Jack: (Agrees) "Okay."

Inu no Taisho: (Looks at Joey and Inuyasha) "Listen you two."

Joey and Inuyasha: (Looks at their father)

Inu no Taisho: "If Jack defeats Sesshomaru, let me know."

Joey: "Okay."

Inuyasha: "Alright."

Joey: (Notice something.) "Wait, you're going somewhere?"

Inu no Taisho: "I can't go with you two, along with your journey. You two will have to take care of the Summoner." (Transform into a colossal dog) "I have something to do." (Jumps very high, and gets on a cloud) "Farewell!" (Flies off)

Jack: (Watching Inu no Taisho leave) "Do not worry, your sons will not let you down." (Walks up to Yo-Yo Man) "Because I still have training to do."

For now, Jack has only one person to take care of, and that's Sesshomaru. He won't be easy, because he's the oldest of the family. So, Jack is still wondering where the last shrine is located, and wonders what's on the other side.

Jack: (Looks at the secret area, and then continues the trip.)

Everyone: (Walking to the north)

Inside is a cavern; well it doesn't have a ceiling. The whole place is like a small canyon. This is the same area where Jack and Raichu fought against Sesshomaru. But they didn't go on forward, up ahead is a hole that's enough size to make everyone fit, and down the slope like a passage leads somewhere.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the slope)

Sarah: (Looks at Jack) "That leads to a secret area. We'll go there later."

Jack and Raichu: (Walks up to Sarah)

Jack: "How do you know?"

Sarah: (Nerves) "…Because…I can't tell you."

Until then, two of Seymour's Guados appear. It seems that they're up to no good.

Everyone: (Looks at two Guados)

Joey: "You two again?"

Guado #1: "Hey, it's not our fault that someone killed Seymour. But it seems that the master wants to see you all again."

Erika: (Gets behind her brother and her Dragon Lord)

Jack, Raichu, and Yang: (Defends Erika)

Guado #2: "Relax, we won't fight."

Joey: "Good."

Inuyasha: "That was to easy. Guess I'll kill you two pretty easy."

Tamer: "Can't you two go away for ounce?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Yeah. You two caused enough trouble, and your Measter is _very_ evil!"

Guado #1: "Guess we have no choice."

Guados: (Summon a monster)

Suddenly, a shaking came out of nowhere. It sounds something nasty, and I have a bad feeling about this. A huge monster appeared, and knocks two Guados off the cliff. It has an armor of a real rock, almost looks like Regirock!

Everyone: (Ready to fight)

Jack: "Everyone ready!"

Joey: "I'm ready! This should be easy!"

Amy: "I don't know who you are, but I'll finish you off!"

Trey: (Pulled out his Axe) "That's the spirit!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled out his Tessaiga) "Ha! What a joke!"

Zatch: "I'm ready, are you ready?"

Tamer: "I can't believe it, another battle. Give me a break!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it, Tamer!"

Jack: (Charges) "Here I go! AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Everyone: (Joins in)

And so, our heroes fight against that huge solid monster, Golem. What will happen if they get knocked off the cliff too? I have a feeling that this will not be an easy win. I just hope they defeat that thing. Find out next time on Episode 102.

Notes:

-Jack finally defeated Joey and Inuyasha

-There's only Sesshomaru left

-I can't believe Amy lost the bet

-They encounter the Guados and Golem


	107. Chapter 102

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 102

Unpleasant Surprise

Last time, a monster came out by a two Guados. So now, our heroes must defeat this monster, or join the Guados and their death. That Golem is very hard to defeat, known as the Defender X. That thing is hard stuff. The Dantos and the Orres join forces to defeat the Golem, or suffer to death forever. How are they going to fight a monster that is very hard to fight?

Jack, Hegeno, Erika, Meganium, Yang, and Gyarados enter the battle!

Jack: (Starts.) "Bring it on!" (Cats Hastega) "Let's make this quick!"

Everyone is quick on his or her feet.

Jack: (Goes again, attacks) "Take this!"

Golem: (Doesn't feel a thing)

Jack: (Surprised) "That armor is to strong!"

Golem: (Blast Punch, and blast it at Jack)

Jack: (Damaged) "AGH!"

Jack lost a lot of stamina will that kind of an attack.

Hegeno: (Uses Spin Dash)

Pow!

Golem: (Less damaged. Uses Blast Punch on Hegeno)

Hegeno: (Damaged, uses Charge)

It recharges its electric power.

Erika: (Uses Protect on herself, and uses it again on Meganium)

A shield protects Erika and Meganium.

Meganium: (Charges its energy, and then released it, Solarbeam)

Golem: (Damaged)

Trey: (Calling) "That armor is to strong!"

Yang: (Uses Blizzara) "Feeling cold? Good!"

Golem: (Freezing)

Yang: (Jumps in the air, and then attacks) "Take this!"

Golem: (Damaged, uses Blat Punch and blast it at Yang)

Boom!

Yang: (Damaged) "Agh!"

Gyarados: (Uses Water Pulse) "ROOOAR!"

Golem: (Wet, pain) "Ur!"

Gyarados: (Uses Water Pulse again) "ROOOAR!"

Golem: (Wet, pain) "URR!" (Angry) "URRR!" (Uses Slowga)

Now everyone has become slow except for the Golem.

Golem: (Attacks Jack) "Ur!"

Jack: (Damaged) "Agh!" (Can't move)

Golem: (Beating up Jack) "URRR!"

Jack: (Beaten up) "AAAGGGHHH!"

Golem: (Returns back)

Jack: (Weak, panting)

Trey: "Jack! That thing is to strong, switch with me!"

Jack and Hegeno: (Switch places with Trey and Venusaur)

Trey and Venusaur: (Appears)

Trey: "My turn!" (Attacks with Armor Break) "HUGH!" (Critical attack)

Golem: (Damaged, lost its armor) "Ur!" (Angry, uses Blast Punch on Trey) "URRR!"

Boom!

Trey: (Damaged) "Egh!"

Vincent: (Remembers) "I remember, that thing is very power! I suggest we make Tamer use a Dark Attack!"

Venusaur: (Uses Razor Leaf) "VENU!"

Golem: (Damaged) "URRR!" (Uses Blast Punch on Venusaur) "URRR!"

Boom!

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Venu!"

Trey: "Hmm…this could be bad."

Erika and Meganium: (Switch places with Tamer and Fraligator)

Tamer and Fraligator: (Appeared)

Tamer: "Tamer's back, ya?" (Uses Dark Attack) "Now you see us, and now you don't!" (Throws it)

Golem: (Damaged) "URR!" (Can't see a thing, tries to use Blast Punch, but missed)

Boom!"

Tamer: (Catches his blitzball) "It's all clear!"

Fraligator: (Uses Hydro Pump) "Fraligator!"

Golem: (Damaged, wet) "URR!"

Yang and Gyarados: (Switch places with Amy and Dewgong)

Amy and Dewgong: (Appears)

Amy: (Runs to the Golem, steals something) "Don't hold out on me!"

Amy stole Four Lunar Curtains.

Amy: (Returns)

Dewgong: (Uses Aura Beam) "Dew-gong!"

Golem: (Didn't feel a thing)

Amy: "Whoopsy, not good!"

Yo-Yo Man: "I told you, you need that training!"

Golem: (Goes after Trey, but can't see and miss)

Trey: (Jumped out of the way)

Venusaur: (Uses Razor Leaf again) "Venu!"

Golem: (Critical damaged) "UUURRRRRRR!"

Tamer and Fraligator: (Switch places with Sarah and Sealoe)

Sarah and Sealoe: (Appeared)

Sarah: "Anyone miss me?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Sarah, you still have training."

Sarah: "Yeah, yeah, I know." (Uses Scan) "So, what's your weakness?"

Sarah checked that thing out, and he is half way to defeat. He even has a weakness of darkness.

Sarah: "Found it! We're almost there."

Sealoe: (Uses Ice Beam) "Sea-loe!"

Golem: (Damage a little) "Ur!"

Sarah: "Okay, my bad."

Amy and Dewgong: (Switch places with Vincent and Dugdrio)

Vincent and Dugdrio: (Appeared)

Vincent: "You didn't called?"

Trey: "Vincent, Amy, Sarah, you still need more training."

Vincent: "I know, but watch this." (Uses Bad Breath) "(Burp!)"

Golem: (Immune to everything, but more darkness and still can't see a thing.)

Vincent: "You lead this to us."

Dugdrio: (Uses Rock Throw)

Golem: (Feel less damage) "Ur."

Vincent: "Okay, never mind."

Trey: (Uses Armor Break again) "You will hurt no one!" (Attacks)

Golem: (Damaged a lot) "URRRR!"

Venusaur: (Uses Razor Leaf again) "Venu!"

Golem: (Damaged) "URRR!"

Sarah and Sealoe: (Switch places with Yo-Yo Man and Sceptile)

Yo-Yo Man and Sceptile: (Appears)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's do our next lesson: How do defeat a Golem?" (Uses his Jutsu) "Ninja Art!" (Hand Signals) "Water Vortex Jutsu!"

Golem: (Damaged, wet) "URRRRR!"

Sceptile: (Uses Leaf Blade) "Sceptile!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Golem: (Damaged) "URRR!" (Weak)

Vincent and Dugdrio: (Switch places with Jack and Hegeno)

Jack and Hegeno: (Appeared, but slow)

Jack: (Attacks the enemy) "The force is strong with us!" (Attacks)

Golem: (Damaged) "URRR!"

Hegeno: (Uses the final move, Shock Wave)

Golem: (Damaged) "URRRR!"

BOOM!

Golem: (Overkilled)

Jack, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Venusaur, Sceptile, and Hegeno: (Victory Poses)

Jack: "Yeah! That was cool!"

Everyone earns 9900 EXP and 6600 AP. Level up!

Our heroes have finally ended their battle, but when Hegeno destroyed the Golem, it's head came off. It may look disgusting, but it's really built as a Machina. Someone built the thing, just to full our heroes. Someone was controlling the Machina, and it looks like a man with gray hair mustache, big red chubby guy, black glasses, and black boots. Oh no, it's Eggman again.

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Eggman: (Nerves) "! Ah, yes uh…well…"

Jack: "Holy Zucions."

Joey: "Eggman?"

Yang: (Confuse) "Who is he?"

Raichu: (Looks at Yang) "He is from Team Rocket, and he is trying to steal people's pok'emon."

Erika: "Not again."

Amy: (Pulls her bow and arrow) "Mind if I give it a shot?"

Sarah: (Looks at Amy) "Go ahead."

Eggman: (Use a contactor) "Rockets! Appear!" (Pulls out his English Sword) "On Guard!" (Goes after Jack)

Jack: (Ready to fight) "Get the other rockets! I'll handle Eggman!"

Eggman and Jack: (Battling sword to sword)

Everyone: (Watching Eggman and Jack battle)

Rocket: (Charge in the action) "HAA!"

Amy: "Hurting a girl isn't right!" (Shot an arrow) "But shooting your guys is awesome."

They battled and battled they just won't stop.

Trey: (Slashing) "Let me hear it!"

Tamer: (Shooting) "YA!"

Sarah: (Blasting magic) "You're fired!"

Plus, their pok'emon is helping their owners. Teaching the Team Rockets a lesson, they retreated because they're afraid.

Raye: "Too, easy."

Joey: (Looks at Jack and Eggman) "Look!"

Jack: (Blocking Eggman's attack)

Eggman: (Trying to attack) "I'm not here to defeat you! I'm here for your hair!"

Jack: (Surprised) "You're what?"

Eggman: (Trying to slash Jack's hair) "Give me that hair!"

Jack: (Blocking the attack with his shield)

Everyone: (Watching Jack and Eggman battle)

Sarah: (Confuse about something) "Okay, why would Eggman wanted Jack's hair?"

Amy: "Maybe because Villains always wanted Jack dead?"

Inuyasha: (Confuse) "Okay, but why the hair?"

Sarah: "Does he want Jack's hair? Or…"(Remembers) "I got it! Eggman wants Jack's DNA!"

Everyone: (Looks at Sarah, confuse)

Jack: (Confuse at Sarah) "My DNA?"

Eggman: (Grabs Jack's three hair pieces) "Gotcha!"

Jack: (Pulled on the hair) "Hey!"

Eggman: (Escapes) "Bye-bye now!" (Flying away)

Everyone: (Watches Eggman get away)

Eggman: (Laughing) "Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I did it! I finally have Jack's DNA!"

Jack: (Cover his missing hair piece)

Amy: (Likes it) "From the looks of things, I like it this way. I guess Eggman only took some of your hair."

Erika: (Looks at Amy) "You want another whack?"

Amy: (Backs away)

Erika and Raichu: (Walks up to Jack)

Raichu: "Jack! What happened!"

Sarah: "Eggman has stolen one of Jack's hair piece." (Looks at Joey) "Tell me he didn't stole your DNA!"

Joey: (Looks at his hair) "Well, ever since I always defeat him, he has stolen three of my hair pieces too."

Tamer: "What's up with this, DNA?"

Sarah: "DNA is like yourselves. Part of you, your knowledge, your personals, your body."

Kagome: "Why would Eggman want Joey's and Jack's DNA?"

Sarah: (Checks her lab top) "Let's see, what does Jack and Joey look like fused together?"

Raye: "Wait. Jack and Joey and fused together into one?"

Joey and Jack: (Think over this) "…"

Sarah: (Have a bad feeling about this) "Oh, no."

Everyone: (Looks at Sarah)

Amy: "What?"

Vincent: "What's wrong?"

Yang: "Sarah?"

Sarah: "Since Eggman has Jack's DNA and Joey's DNA, we're doom."

Trey: (Disagrees) "Impossible, Jack's force of speed," (Thought of something horrible) "And Joey's demon and Sayian, powers…Okay, we're doom."

Joey and Jack: (Looks at Sarah)

Sarah: "I have no idea what will Eggman do, but I have a bad feeling that he'll turn the new clone into evil."

Jack and Joey: (Confuse) "Clone?"

Raichu: "Never heard of it."

Sarah: "It is like," (Looks at Joey and Jack) "the other you."

Everyone: (Shocked) "!"

We're inside Eggman's base, just to see what's he doing. I have a feeling that he's somewhere at Red City, but like inside a base. It seems that Eggman is doing something the whole time, but it's like we're inside a research lab. As for Eggman, he's doing something with a Monk.

Monk: "I knew you come."

Eggman: (Talking to the Monk) "Okay, you told me what I needed: Joey's DNA, and Jack's DNA. What's next?"

A man with no hair but brown monk clothes is waiting for Eggman's arrival.

Monk: "Alright," (Explains) "Put them in the tube, and let the tube do it by itself."

Eggman: (Placed the hairs in the tube)

The tube took the two hairs, and transported to a huge capsule. It looks like a tank, just to hold someone inside. And we only see the body, but not what the body really looks like. It does look like Jack and Joey's clone, isn't it?

Eggman: "So, when will he be awakening?"

Monk: (Meditating) "Soon. It takes patience to the body to be finished."

All of the sudden, the body in side the tank is like it's in pain.

Eggman and the Monk: (Shocked at the body)

Eggman: "AGH! That body can't survive!"

Monk: "Go get the computer!"

Eggman: (Gets on the computer, checking on the body) "Whoa! I don't believe it!"

Monk: (Confuse) "What?"

And then the computer said something. "Restoration, at 0" Dang, no wonder the body has to wait.

Monk: "I better check it out. You got take a break, Eggman."

We're back with our heroes, and they're at the mountain, but not like the one from Mount Roman. The Mountain has a lion head as the shape of the mountain. I have feeling that this place has a name, even though the lion shaped head does have a horn on its forehead.

Erika: (Remembers this place) "We're almost to the Danto Ruins."

Jack: (Looks at Erika) "How do you know?"

Erika: (Looks at Jack) "We are at Mount Ronso."

Joey: (Confuse) "Ronso?"

Trey: (Looks at Joey) "Don't even think about it."

Joey: (Acts so tough) "Watch it Arm Strong!"

Trey: "I'm serious. They're on our side, you can trust them."

Joey: "Fine."

A group of big, lion heads with a horn, and clothes came to our heroes. They are strong, but slow. It would seem that they're friendly, and will let the summoner through. And it seems that they have a Dragon Lord, which belongs to the Elder Ronso. That Dragon Lord looks like a real Ronso, but young.

Yang: (Remembers the Dragon Lord) "Rien, the Ronso Dragon Lord. It has been a while since we meet."

Rien: "Please to meet you, Yang."

Everyone: (Looking at the Ronsos)

Sarah: "Wow! Look at them all!"

Trey: "Ah, here comes someone with a familiar face, Kamorian, the best Ronso I trust."

Another Ronso appeared, but has a broken horn.

Erika: (Prays at Kamorian) "Please to meet you."

Kamorian: (Prays back at Erika) "Summoner Erika and Guardians, welcome to our Mountain."

Vincent: "Yeah, where's the elder, we need to hurry."

Amy: (Doesn't feel a thing) "Wait, this isn't cold?"

Sarah: "I guess it feels like we're the Ronsos, too."

Kamorian: "You are looking at him."

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "You, are the elder?"

Kamorian: (Nodded)

Rien: "He is my master."

Kamorian: "Do no worry, I will let the Ronso Tribe to let you through."

He tells every one of the Ronsos to open the gate. All of the Ronsos, but the Guardian Ronso are the only ones that can open the gate. The gate opened all the way. No wonder the Ronsos are strong, and they're like the Sayians.

Kamorian: (Looks at Jack and his team, and Joey and his team) "You are free to pass. Be very careful though, this mountain is covered with powerful fiends. If you're willing to survive, I recommend looking for the next sphere."

Jack: (Surprised) "Another Sphere!"

Erika: "I remember each and every one. We got the one where Ash thought the Shoopuf is an enemy. Another is where they battled against the Chocobo Eater. And we saw the part was where Ash got electrocuted at the Thunder Hills."

Jack: (Looks at Erika) "You saw the part where Ash gets electrocuted without me?"

Erika: (Looks at Jack, feeling sorry) "I am sorry."

Kamorian: "Summoner Erika, may your faith, be with you."

All of the Ronsos went back to their business. As for our heroes, they have a journey to follow. We go with out heroes through a Lion Path. Kamorian said that fiends will appear to battle, and he did say that there is a sphere near by. They'll have four soon.

Kamorian: (Appeared) "Summon Erika and guardians, wait!"

Everyone: (Looks at Kamorian)

Jack: "Now what is it?"

All of the Ronsos appeared out of nowhere, performing something that has to do with a song.

Ronsos: (Sing in a Choir) "_Ieyui, Nobomeno. Renmiri, Yojuyogo. Hasatekanae, Kutamae._"

Back to where we were, they continue the trail, onward to victory. The trail of the Lion Path is very long, and covered with wondering events. I have a feeling that they're not alone, and someone is watching them.

Jack: "Do you get the feeling that you are being watched?"

Joey: "I get that feeling too."

Amy: "Jack, is the force telling you something?"

Jack: "Something is watching us, but I cannot tell what that person looks like."

Sarah: "Can you describe it?"

Raichu: "Yeah, describe the body?"

Jack: (Thinks) "Let's see, white fur, two katanas, and a right arm claw."

Joey and Inuyasha: (Shocked) "Sesshomaru!"

And then the demon that looks like a human, but with white fur and Japanese clothes appeared again, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "Hello Joey, Inuyasha. We meet again."

This is not good. I did remember that Sesshomaru wants a rematch with Jack again. But Joey wants to have a brother-to-brother talk. What will happen now? Find out next time on Episode 103, because I want to find out what happens.

Notes:

-They defeated the Golem, known as Defender X.

-Eggman appeared out of Golem, and grabbed some of Jack's hair.

-We did hear that Eggman stole some of Joey's hair.

-What is Eggman up to with the body that looks like Joey and Jack fused?

-They met Rien, the Dragon Lord of the Ronso, and Kamorian, the Elder Ronso.


	108. Chapter 103

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 103

Let the Games, begin!

Last time, our heroes encounter Sesshomaru, the last son of Inu no Taisho's family. I don't think it would be easy defeat Sesshomaru, because he doubles his speed and strength. I just hope Jack knows what he's doing. We're at Lion Path, because this is a Mountain Lion, the home of the Ronsos. But it would seem that Sesshomaru is not alone. He has Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. One is a frog demon, another is a little girl with kimono clothes, and a two headed monster that can fly.

Joey: "Sesshomaru!" (Angry) "We need to have a brother-to-brother talk!"

Amy: (Calling) "Wow! I didn't know it would take a hottie to defeat Jack."

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Joey) "Hey, I was hoping I get you, brother. You and Inuyasha, I want the Tessaiga." (Looks at Amy) "And I'll have to disagree with that, 'mortal'."

Amy: (Shocked) "!"

Sarah: (Looks at Amy) "Ooh, he called you a 'mortal'!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at everyone) "You see, since there's no Naraku, I'll have to destroy something else. Even it has to do with something inside someone."

Everyone: (Confuse) "?"

Joey: "As I was saying, why did you attack Jack!"

Sesshomaru: "Please, I was hoping to battle against a real opponent. I may have been defeated my brothers, but I can't lose very easy. So I smell something wrong with your friend, Jack Davis."

Yo-Yo Man: "I get it, you were sensing that Jack has a demon power, right?"

Sesshomaru: "Correct. So now, I have no choice but to destroy the demon that is inside the boy."

Jaken: "You tell them, lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Jaken) "Jaken, let me handle this."

Jaken: (Looks at Sesshomaru, scared) "Sorry."

Sesshomaru: (Looks at everyone)

Erika: "But Jack has the good force."

Trey: "Wrong, Jack has three forces. One is the force that is just regular, the second is the light force, and the other is the dark force. I know what Sesshomaru wanted, to get rid of Jack's Rage Force."

Sesshomaru: "That's correct Trey. And I must fight it, until that thing is gone."

Jack: (Has an idea) "Hold it Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Jack, confuse)

Jaken: (Yells at Jack) "Now, what do you want!"

Rin and Ah-Un: (Worried about something)

Jack: "I have a better idea. How about a real battle? A dare?"

Sesshomaru: "A dare?"

Jack: "Think you can honor the challenge?" (Pulls out his shield, and throws it to Erika) "Erika, hold my shield!"

Jack's favorite defense, his shield flies in mid-air.

Trey: "Wait! Isn't it to heavy?"

Erika: (Catches the shield) "Whoa! It feels light."

Everyone: (Surprised at Erika)

Trey: "Wait a minute. I thought it was heavy."

Yang: (Picks up the shield) "Well, it's way to light for me and Erika, but all of you can't lift it."

Joey: "No way, it's too light for me." (Takes the shield) "See." (Pulled down by gravity) "AGH!"

Boom!"

Sesshomaru: "Are you done?" (Looks at Jack) "As I was saying, 'what's the challenge?'"

Jack: "The challenge is that we use swords, no other weapons."

Sesshomaru: (Sensed something wrong) (_"Darn! He's on to me!"_)

Jack: "It is like this, 'we will only use our swords, not any other weapon. I give up my shield, and you give up your claws and that green light'. We only use our swords, not any other weapons." (Tells Inuyasha) "Inuyasha, give him your Tessaiga."

Inuyasha: (Shocked) "WHAT!" (Looks at Jack, mad) "If you think that I'm going to give him my sword, you're dead!"

Jack: (Looks at Inuyasha) "Just give it to him!"

Inuyasha: "Alright, fine." (Grumpy, taking his sword out) "Sheesh." (And then throws it to his oldest brother, Sesshomaru.) "Here, it better not be a scratch on it!"

Sesshomaru: (Catches the Tessaiga.) "Thank you, dear brother." (Looks at Jack) "Foolish mistake. Do you really think that I can use my speed and my strength to defeat you? I thought so, you don't stand a chance, now that I have the Tessaiga."

Jack: "We'll just see."

This is it, Jack's big chance to take down Sesshomaru, sword-to-sword battle. If Jack wins this battle, he'll learn the secrets on how he can control his Rage Powers. If not, then he's in deep trouble. How is Jack going to win against Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru is very intense.

Sesshomaru: "I hope you're ready to lose. Because this is your big mistake ever made."

Jack: "Let us see who will win the battle."

Sesshomaru: "Alright, if you want to play hero, let's see what you got. Show me your power!"

Jack: (Charges the attack) "Okay, you ask for it!"

Sesshomaru: (Blocks Jack's attacks)

CHING!

Sesshomaru: "Pathetic." (Slashes back)

Everyone: (Watching the battle)

Slash!

Jack: (Dodging the attack) "Whoa! Force Speed!" (Vanishes)

Sesshomaru: "You can't hide forever." (Vanishes)

They both disappear. Where did they go?

Amy: (Spotted them) "Up there! On the Mountain Lion's Head."

Everyone: (Looking at the Mountain Lion Head)

Jack and Sesshomaru: (Still battling)

Jack: (Slashing)

Sesshomaru: (Blocking Jack's attack) "Give it up, Jack, you can't win. I'm invincible."

Jack: "Really. Force Speed!" (Disappears)

Sesshomaru: "Again?" (Attacks) "Ha!"

Slash!

Jack: (Attacks Sesshomaru) "Over here!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Sesshomaru: "Oh!" (Vanishes, attacks Jack behind)

Jack: (Sensed the future, turns around and blocks Sesshomaru) "!"

Sesshomaru: "Impressive." (Attacking) "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!"

Jack (_"Force Protect!"_) (Blocking Sesshomaru's attack)

Sesshomaru: "Very good, I guess my father taught you well." (Jumps back, and charges) "Dodge this!"

Jack: "Don't need to." (Vanishes)

Sesshomaru: "Again?"

Jack: (Gets on Sesshomaru, and then attack)

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Sesshomaru: (Damaged on his back) "OH!" (Vanishes)

Jack: "Force Sensing)

Jack is sensing the future, and found Sesshomaru ready to attack Jack behind.

Jack: (Jumps high)

Sesshomaru: (Tries to attack) "Ha!"

Whoosh!

Sesshomaru: (Surprised) "He dodged my attack!" (_"I get it, he doesn't use his own emotions. He has no emotions just to win. He's also using the force to help him."_) (Vanishes)

Jack: (Landed)

Sesshomaru: (Calling) "I'm surprised you made it this far. But can you keep this up?" (Appears, and flies to the next mountain)

Jack: (Found Sesshomaru, and goes after him by using Force Jump)

Sesshomaru: (Found Jack) "Found you. I thought of a present for you." (Slashes one of the mountain tips, and sends it flying towards Jack) "Ha!"

Here comes the large piece of the mountain.

Jack: (Force Protect, destroyed the mountain piece)

Crash!

Jack: (Calling at Sesshomaru) "Don't be so generous!"

Sesshomaru: (Landed on an open space, prepared)

Jack: (Landed, continues fighting Sesshomaru)

Joey: "Wow, how long will this take?"

Sarah: (Keeping track) "Let's see…"

Erika, Yang, and Raichu: (Worried)

Sesshomaru: (Attack)

Jack: (Defense)

Sesshomaru: "Very good."

Jack: "My turn!" (Force Speed, vanishes)

Sesshomaru: "Again with the speed? You're even more pathetic then I thought." (Vanishes)

CLING! CLING! Jack and Sesshomaru found each other, attacking with only their swords. This can take longer then I thought.

Jaken: (Worried) "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't let that brat defeat you!"

Sesshomaru: "Hmm…better then I thought. But not close enough." (Strikes Jack)

Jack: (Damaged on the chest) "Agh!"

Sesshomaru: "Look at you, you can't defeat me."

Jack: (Disagrees, gets the sword off of him) "Ya!" (Attacks)

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Sesshomaru: (Damaged, backs away) "Agh! He's intense. Why won't he just give up?"

Jack: (Calling) "The name is Jack Davis. Remember it!" (Charging)

Sesshomaru: (_"Spoiled brat!"_) (Counters)

Jack: (Deflect the counter, defense)

Sesshomaru: (Attacking) "I was hoping you would give up!" (Thrusting)

Jack: (Dodge every strike)

Sesshomaru: "Impressive, yes. I see why you won't give up."

Jack: (Found a wall, and jumps to the left)

Sesshomaru: (Strike the wall, shocked) "What!"

Look at that, his sword is stuck on the wall.

Sesshomaru: (Trying to pull it out) "It can't be!"

Jack: "Yes it can. Believe it." (Attack)

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Sesshomaru: (Attacked) "Oh!" (Vanishes)

Jack: (Force Sensed)

Now he reads the future that Sesshomaru finally got his sword back, vanishes and then attacks everywhere. Jack should be very careful, because now he is going to be harder and harder.

Sesshomaru: (Pulled his sword out of the wall) "I'm not going to fall for it this time!" (Vanishes) "Because now, it's my turn!" (Attacks)

Jack: (Dodged the attack)

Sesshomaru: (Reached to his Demon form) "Now You Got Me Angry!" (Attacking all the way)

Jack: (Blocking Sesshomaru's attack) "There is a lesson in defeat, 'There is no death, there is the force. There is no emotion, there is peace'. And I am one with the force." (Disarm Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (Disarmed) "No!"

Sesshomaru lost his touch, but he still kept the sword on his hand.

Jack: (Finishes Sesshomaru off with the finally)

Slash!

Sesshomaru: (Shocked, dropped the Tessaiga, and his right arm)

Eww, I'm not going to show this. I'm making sure that no one sees an arm come off, but only looking a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "My arm! My Right Arm! What have you done!"

Jack: (Puts the weapon away, looks at Sesshomaru) "You lose, Sesshomaru."

Jaken: (Calling) "Lord Sesshomaru! Get your revenge! Use Your Poison Claw!"

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Jack, calm) "…I summit defeat. Jack Davis, you have won the battle."

Jack: (Happy, prays to Sesshomaru)

All right! Jack finally defeated Sesshomaru! I can't believe it!

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it!"

All right, all right. As I was saying, Sesshomaru must honor the challenge. For now, we return back to the group, Jack and Sesshomaru has finally return back to their group, thanking each other for an awesome battle.

Sesshomaru: "Well done Jack Davis."

Inuyasha: (Cleaning his Tessaiga) "Ah, good as new."

Joey: "I'll say."

Sesshomaru: "For now, it would seem that Inu no Taisho will teach you something on how to control your Rage Powers. But you still have a journey to complete."

Jaken: (Looks at Sesshomaru) "Lord Sesshomaru! Why can't you keep going?"

Sesshomaru: "Because I lost the honor. I have lost the honor. I have accepted his challenge, and must respect the honor."

Rin: (Looks at Sesshomaru) "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Rin) "Hmm?"

Rin: "Can we go back to the Orre?"

Sesshomaru: "…Alright. We can go home." (Looks at Joey and Inuyasha) "As for you two, tell Inu no Taisho I have lost the battle."

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un: (Leaving)

Everyone: (Watching Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un leaving)

Tamer: "Well, that's that."

Trey: "I'll say. I wonder if I get my chance to arm wrestle him?"

I don't think so, a fog appeared right at our friends for no reason.

Joey: "Hey! What's going on?"

Jack: (Smells it) ("Sniff, sniff") (Smells something nasty, and cover his mouth and nose) "Agh! What is this!"

Raichu: (Smells it, but covers his mouth and nose) "Agh! It smells like drugs!"

Jack: (Looks at Vincent and Yang, confuse.) "Why are you two immune to the smell?"

Vincent: (Points at himself) "Uh, I'm a vampire," (Points at Yang) "and he's a dragon." (Puts the pointing away)

Yang: "It would seem that we're a different race other then human."

Trey: (Covering his mouth and nose) "I have a bad feeling about this. I wonder how Tamer and Sarah are doing?"

It seems that Tamer and Sarah inhaled way too much of the fog.

Tamer: (Loves this) "Ah! I'm sorry, Sarah. I guess Machina isn't so bad!"

Sarah: (Enjoying the smell) "No, I'm sorry father. Machina is very wrong!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Wearing something to protect himself from the fog) "Well, that is very hard."

Yo-Yo Man is wearing one of those things doctors use, those air mask things.

Yo-Yo Man: (Throws them to Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Yang, Trey, Joey, and Zatch) "Here, take these!"

Jack, Raichu: (Put them on)

Vincent and Yang: (Put them on)

Trey, Joey, and Zatch: (Put them on)

Joey: "I get it, if we inhale the fog, will be like…"

Jack: (Looking around) "But where are Erika, Amy, Kagome, and Raye?"

Raichu: (Looking around) "And Pinkachu!"

Amy: (Appeared, but with something wrong) "Well Jack, if you're looking for me?" (Looks at Jack, flirting)

Oh god! Amy died her hair from black to pink. I thought she hated pink!

Jack: (Freaked out) "Agh! Amy!"

Kagome: "Don't forget about me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: (Near Jack, wearing the air mask too) "Don't ask."

Raye: "Hey girls, let's all dance together and sing!"

I get it, Amy, Kagome, and Raye are affected fog. And down bellow is Pinkachu, Joey's Pikachu. All four of them are dancing and singing.

Jack: (Sweat-drop) "I have a bad feeling about this."

Amy: (Calling Jack) "Hey Jack! Why don't you join the party!"

Jack: (Yelling at Amy) "Are you Mad, Woman! I am not an entertainer!"

Amy: (Looks at Jack, more flirting) "Come on, Jack. For me?" (Going to kiss Jack) "Mmmm…"

Jack: (Shocked, Mario's words) "OOOOOH!" (Backs away from the lips) "Stay Back! Stay Back!"

Vincent: (Jealous) "Oh, why does Jack and Joey always get the girls' attention? They're so lucky?"

Yang: "I am lucky, that I have no true love."

Suddenly, Jack's sister, Erika is affect by the fog too.

Erika: (Calling Yang) "Oh Yang, would you come here for a minute?"

Yang: (Sensed something wrong) "Then again, I could be wrong."

Jack: "Amy! Get away!" (Uses the force) "Go! Away!"

Amy: (Frighten) "Agh!" (Scared) "Jack…" (Crying, yelling) "Jack Davis, you mean man!" (Pulled out a microphone) "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Jack: (Pulled by gravity)

Kagome and Raye: (Saying it too) "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Joey and Inuyasha: (Pulled by gravity, the same thing with Jack)

Yang: "This is not good!"

Erika: (Wrapped her arms around Yang, flirting) "Come here, my true love."

Yang: (Frighten) "Yikes! Erika!"

Erika: (Ready to kiss Yang) "Better pucker up!"

Yang: (Backs his head away from Erika) "Erika! Please stop! Vincent help!"

Vincent: (Trying to get Erika) "I can't, she's on too tight!"

Yang: (Looks at Jack) "Jack! Help! She's your sister!"

Amy: (Still saying "Sit") "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Jack: (Stuck) "I am very busy here!"

Yang: (Looks at Joey) "Joey! Help! She's your cousin!"

Raye: (Still saying "Sit") "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Joey: (Stuck) "I'm very busy over here!"

Yang: (Looks at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha!"

Kagome: (Still saying "Sit") "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha: (Stuck) "I'm a little busy over here!"

Yang: "I can't do anything. I'm the only one left!"

Trey: (Trying to get Tamer and Sarah back to normal) "This isn't good! The fog is getting thicker and thicker!"

Zatch: (Trying to help Joey) "We're trap!"

Yang: " I have no choice!" (Takes the air mask off)

Vincent: (Shocked at Yang) "Yang! What are you doing!"

Yang: "To be the best Guardian ever!" (Inhaling all the way!)

Look at all the fogs; they're going inside Yang like he is trying to smoke. I don't think he can keep this up, because if he keeps in haling, he'll become drunk, or worse, "_Death_". What's Yang thinking, inhaling all the fog?

When the fog cleared up, everything went back to normal. Everyone is back to normal.

Amy, Kagome, and Raye: (Stops saying sit) "!"

Joey, Inuyasha, and Jack: (On the ground, in pain) "Ow!"

Yang: (Breathing) "(Pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant)" (Panting)

Vincent: (Surprised at Yang's power) "Whoa. I didn't know it had it in you."

Amy: (Confuse) "What, happened?"

Jack, Joey, and Inuyasha: (Getting back up)

Jack: "Wow Amy, I did not know you really hated me."

Amy: (Looks mad at Jack) "It's because you're annoying!"

Jack: (Looks at Amy) "What! How dare you call me that!"

Amy: (Turns away) "Oh, shut up!"

Jack: (Looks away) "You're just jealous, because you cannot speak British!"

Amy: (Said it) "Sit!"

Jack: (Pulled to the ground by gravity) "Hey!"

Amy: "Much better."

Tamer and Sarah: (Forgot what happened)

Tamer: "Ah, I don't get it." (Looks at Trey) "How can I me affect by the fog along with my daughter?"

Trey: "Maybe you didn't put on the air mask."

Tamer: "Right." (Calling) "Everyone! We must continue Lion Path!"

And so, our heroes continue on their journey, heading straight to the Danto Ruins. I have a feeling they're not alone, because someone is still watching them, and that shadow is looking at Yang the whole time. Find out what happens next on Episode 104.

Notes:

-I like to thank the Author who created the music from Final Fantasy VII, who created One-Winged Angel.

-Jack finally got all three down, now Joey and Inuyasha must tell Inu no Taisho that Jack finally completed.

-They were in a fog that smells like drugs. It makes everyone become, "Drunk". (Yuck.)

-Someone is watching them, and that person is always looking at Yang. What for?


	109. Chapter 104

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 104

Mischief and Strategy Shrine

It's only two spirits to get. Jack's team and Joey's team decided to go camp out at the Mountain Lion Path. With a small tent, but inside is a large room. Small outside, and big on the inside, and we're with Jack and Raichu, inside the Mischief and Strategy Shrine. Those for have seek to get to the spirit, must pass the booby traps and dangers around the awareness. They should be careful about what will happen, and watch out for trap doors and spike holes.

Jack and Raichu: (Warped to the spot, and then looks at each other.)

Jack: "Raichu, are you ready?"

Raichu: "I hope you know what you are doing."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks straight, and then follows the path)

Raichu: "Jack, I just hope we do not get into a trap." (Stepped on something)

Suddenly, Raichu stepped on something that moved down.

Jack and Raichu: (Stops, sensed something)

Jack: "Raichu, I wish you have not say that."

It's a long hallway, making holes around the place. It's a trap! And it seems that Jack and Raichu are not on the trap, because the trap is up ahead.

Raichu: "What now?"

Jack: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Ivysaur!"

A green flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a green skin body, and a bulb on its back.

Ivysaur: (Appeared near Jack) "Ivysaur!"

Jack: (Commands Ivysaur) "Ivysaur, we could use a Vine Whip. Make it way up ahead to the end. What ever you do, don't drop us."

Ivysaur: (Nod) "Ivy!" (Uses Vine Whip all the way pass the trap)

It seems that nothing happened. The Vine Whip is above the holes on the bottom, and passes every hole around. It reached to the other side.

Jack: (Gets on the vine, and walks slowly to the other side)

Raichu: (Followed Jack, but crawls slowly) "Jack, those holes better not touch us."

Jack: "I have a bad feeling about this." (Sensed something wrong) "Huh?"

Raichu: (Slipped) "Huh?" (Falls off the vine) "Agh!"

Jack: "Raichu!" (Grabs Raichu on tail)

Whoa! Close call!

Raichu: (Looks angry for being grabbed on the tail) "! JACK!"

Jack: "Raichu, you should thank me for saving you." (Pulls him up, and sets Raichu on his back) "Stay on my back."

Raichu: (Hangs on Jack's back) "Thanks Jack."

Jack: (Continues through the vine, and reached to the other side) "Finally." (Gets on the other side, pulls out an Ivysaur card) "Return Ivysaur! I am very proud."

A green flash came out of Ivysaur, and returns back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: (Puts the card. Was about to go on, but surprised at something) "!"

Raichu: (Looks up ahead) "Okay. To easy."

Jack: (Sensed something wrong) "To easy for them." (Walks up ahead)

Oh boy, here we go again!

Jack: (Sensed something)

Here come the wooden poles with a point, coming after Jack.

Jack and Raichu: (Dodged everything that has wooden points)

Jack: "Agh!"

Raichu: "Hey!"

Jack: (Grabs Raichu, and jumps through the middle of the wooden points) "Ha!"

Raichu: (Covered his head) "Okay, this is crazy!"

Jack: "Is this getting harder? Or is this a trap?" (Continues)

Here comes another one, but has the same hallway with the other two.

Jack and Raichu: (Sensed something wrong)

Jack: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Raichu: (Gets off of Jack) "Let's see." (Walks all the way, has no problem) "Look." (Made it all the way, and then looks at Jack) "See."

Jack: (Fine) "Well, I guess you are," (Sensed something wrong)

Oh no! Not again! The holes are disappearing! At the beginning, the holes are vanishing!

Jack: (Looks behind, shocked) "WRONG!" (Runs towards Raichu) "BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!"

Raichu: (Worried) "Jack! Run!"

Jack: "Force Speed!" (Dashing very fast)

The vanishing holes can't touch them. But it seems that up ahead is tricking Jack.

Jack: "Force Jump!" (Jumped very high, and reached to Raichu) "Made it!" (Looks back)

All of the floors are gone. What a surprise!

Jack and Raichu: (Continues the path)

Raichu: "Jack, why does the shrine always make it harder and harder?"

Jack: "The shrines are like a test to our speed and courage."

Now the last one is very hard. When they reached to the final part, it seems that the floor got thin, and up ahead is the spirit.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at floor)

Jack: "Is it just me, or is the floor got, thinner?"

Raichu: (Gets off of Jack) "I do not know Jack."

Jack: (Gets on the thin floor)

The other two sides is the failing part. It's like…you don't want to know.

Jack: "Give me a signal if you see…" (Sensed something wrong.)

An arrow came out of nowhere, and shot right pass Jack's face, but didn't hit him.

Jack: "Something."

Raichu: (Sensed it, and spotted an arrow) "!" (Calling Jack) "Jack! Watch out!"

Jack: (Sensed it, and dodge the arrow) "Whoa!"

Here comes the arrow. It's like dodging Amy's arrow attack.

Jack: (Dodging every arrow, and continue the path)

The more the dodging, the more arrows they come.

Jack: (Reached to the other side, and saw more arrows coming this way) "Agh!"

Oh no! The arrows come this way, and came straight at Jack.

Jack: (Moved his body quickly, like a weird body just to avoid the arrows) "…" (Got through the arrows, speaks Mario) "Yes! I'm zee winner!"

Raichu: (Gets through the path) "Alright Jack!" (On the other side)

A wall took Jack and Raichu along, leading them to the Spirits room. It seems that the spirit was waiting for Jack to get his grade already. I guess the first part was 'The Test of Mischief". So what will happen next?

Spirit: (Flies up in mid-air)

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the spirit)

Spirit: (Fly towards Jack)

The spirit went inside Jack, and Jack's body went up in the air. And then it came back down.

Jack: (Feels a little better, poses) "Yeah!"

Raichu: "Wow! Too easy!"

Jack: (Sensed something wrong) "Wait!" (Looks at Raichu) "You said it was, 'Too Easy', right?"

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "But was it not the spirit?"

Jack: (Uses the force, and brings the spirit out of his body) "Get out! You are nothing, but an imposter!"

The fake spirit came out of Jack's body, and then it explodes.

Jack and Raichu: (Cover themselves)

When it cleared, it was really a trick, just to fool trainers.

Jack and Raichu: (Checks)

Raichu: "How do you know it was a fake?" (Looks at Jack)

Jack: "Because it did not say something."

And then the real one appeared, right in front of Jack.

Spirit: "Congratulations, you finally picked the right one."

The Spirit flies up, and then flies towards Jack. The spirit went inside Jack's body, and Jack's body is lifted in the air. The body on the floor again, this is the real one for sure.

Jack: (Poses) "Yeah!"

All right Jack, you got the real spirit. That's seven spirits, and now Jack needs one more to pass. Now his strength and his knowledge have increased.

Okay, there is one left, and that is the Strategy Badge. Jack and Raichu did picked the wrong warp spot, which lead them to somewhere else, like to the Crystal Region, where they encounter Jena.

Jena: (Spotted Jack and Raichu) "Hi Jack!"

Jack: (Spotted Jena) "Good-Bye!" (And then goes to the warp spot, and then vanishes)

Raichu: "Hey! Don't leave me here!" (Vanishes)

Lucky. It was so close, Jena Aunti try to kiss Jack again, but fails. For now, for those who has a plan and solving something, will bring knowledge to solve the answer. This is the test of planning and solving. This is the only room with a spirit. The room only has only one spirit, which the room they're inside, is the Spirit.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the Spirit)

Raichu: "Whoa."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at each other.)

Raichu: "I thought we were suppose to go through the obstacle."

Jack: "Then I guess this is the last one."

Jack and Raichu: (Walks up to the Spirit, and then stares at it)

Spirit: "Test #8, the Test of Strategy. You and your pok'emon have reached this far to collect a lot of spirits. Jack Davis, and Raichu, this is going to be your ultimate test. Mighty hero and friend, are you ready?"

Jack and Raichu: (Prepared)

This is it! They are ready to pass the test. The only way to pass the test is by solving the items on the floor. This is really like a 64 spaces on the floor, and sixteen statues on Jack's side but black, and the other side has sixteen statues but white. Wait a minute; this is really a chess game!

Raichu: (Surprised) "Whoa! I didn't know." (Notice that Jack's pok'emon are out, and then looks at him) "Uh, Jack, why are the pok'emon are out of your ball?"

Jack: (Looks at his pok'emon)

I know its Ivysaur, but there is more. One looks like a man holding a long sword with green and white. The second one looks like a Horse with wings. The third looks like a half shark, but all blue and with a mark on its top fin. And last looks like a hedgehog with yellow fur, but standing.

Jack: "Well I be Zucion, they are all here to watch to see me pass the test."

Spirit: "They are here to watch you play chess against me. If you beat me on chess, then I will be yours."

Jack: "Are you ready to play some chess!"

Jack and his pok'emon: (Huddle up)

Jack: "Okay, we have come this far to complete the adventure, and are close getting the spirit. So now, let's win this." (Plans it out) "Okay, there are six pieces of the game: Pawn, Rook, Knight, Bishop, Queen, and King. The Object of the game is to take out the king. Ivysaur, Link, Jaws, Pegasus, Sonic, and Raichu, I am depending on your guys.

"Hegeno, you are the fastest, so you'll have to be the Pawn. Jaws, your mouth of furry will chomp them off, so you'll have to be the Rook. Pegasus, you look like the Knight's horse, so you'll have to be the Knight. Ivysaur, you have a lot of Vine Whip with you, and you can heal yourself, so you will have to be the Bishop."

Ivysaur, Sonic, Pegasus, and Jaws: (In front of the board)

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "Then what do I get to be?"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "The Queen."

Raichu: (Shocked) "WHAT!" (Complains) "But that's a woman!"

Jack: "The queen gets to move anywhere, as long as it does not become block."

Raichu: (Doesn't complain, happy) "Oh, okay."

Jack: (Looks at Gordevoir) "And Link, you will have to be the King."

Link: (Question) "Does the King move anywhere?"

Jack: "Well, the King can move anywhere, but in only one space, as long as the king isn't block."

Link and Raichu: (In front of the board)

All of Jack's pok'emon transfer to the chessboard, and turn into what Jack told them to do. There's a lot of Hegenos, which are now Pawns. There are also two Jaws that are now Rooks, two Pegasus that are Knights, and two Ivysaurs that are now the Bishops. And now Raichu that has a crown on its head that is a Queen, and Link with a crown on its head that is a King.

Raichu: (Wonders) "Okay, weird. Jack, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Jack: (Watches)

The white pawn of G7 moves to E7.

Jack: (Commands) "B3 to D3!"

The pawn moves forward. Another pawn moves G3 to E3. Both the two pawns are stalemate.

Jack: "B5 to D5!"

The pawn moves forward again. The pawn moves from G1 to E1.

Jack: "A7 to C6!"

A knight from the right jumps over the pawn, and the white pawn moves from G5 to E5.

Jack: "C6 to E5!"

The knight destroys the pawn, and stays in the space.

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised)

Jack: "Raichu, I have a feeling that this is a real, chess game."

A white bishop moves from H6 to F4. That bishop is ready to take the knight.

Jack: (Calls) "E5 to G6!"

The knight destroys the pawn!

Raichu: "Nice, Jack. I did not know you could play chess."

The white King moves from H5 to G6, and destroys the knight. The statue that looks like Pegasus is destroyed!

Jack and Raichu: (Shocked) "Agh!"

Jack: "I have a bad feeling about this." (Commands) "A6 to B5!"

The bishop that is black on the far right moves diagonal. The white knight on the left moved from H2 to F3.

Jack: "B5 to E8."

The bishop moves up right, and staring at the white king.

Jack: (Calls) "Check!"

The white kings moves from G6 to G5.

Jack: "B4 to C4!"

The black pawn in the middle moves one space forward, and the white rook on the far left moves from H1 to F1.

Jack: "B1 to D1!"

The black pawn on the far left moves forward two spaces. Now the white rook moves F1 to F2.

Jack: "A1 to B1!"

The black rook moves one space forward. If the white rook takes down the black pawn, then the black bishop or the black rook takes the white rook down. The white bishop moves from F4 to E5.

Jack: "A8 to A6!"

The black rook on the far right moves near the queen, and the queen is now protected.

Raichu: (Looks at the rook) "Hi Jaws!"

Jaws: "Pedo!"

And now the white rook goes down and takes the pawn out by F2 to B2. Another statue is taking down, but the black rook takes white rook with B1 to B2. The white Bishop takes the black rook by E5 to B2. Crash! And last, the black bishop moves from A3 to B2, and takes down the white bishop.

Raichu: "From the looks of things, this is getting harder and harder."

Next, the white knight moves F3 to D4.

Jack: "B2 to D4!"

The black bishop moves diagonal to the white knight, and destroys it! But all of the sudden, the white pawn from E3 moves diagonal to the bishop by D4, and then destroys it.

Raichu: (Worried) "Jack, this is not good."

Jack: "Do not worry. If the pawn on D5 can move, then I will try and take the king." (Commands) "B6 to C6!"

The black pawn moves forward in one space. Now here comes the white queen, and moves from H4 to H6.

Jack: "Alright, this is good."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "What do you mean?"

Jack: "If the white queen takes out the pawn, I take out the queen with my rook. Or my black pawn." (Commands) "A2 to C1!"

The knight moves forwards twice, and one left. The white queen already knows it's a booby trap, so the white pawn from G4 moves to F4.

Jack: "C1 to E2!"

The knight moves one space right, and two spaces forward. And now the white bishop move diagonal from H3 to D7.

Raichu: (Panics) "Jack! They're on to us!"

Jack: (Calming Raichu down.) "Hold on, I have a plan." (Commands) "B8 to C8."

Now the white bishop has a choice. It doesn't fall for the trap, so the white bishop moves from D7 to C8, just to destroy the pawn.

Jack: "B7 to C8!"

The black pawn moves diagonal to the bishop, and destroys it. Now the white pieces are getting serious. The white knight moves from H7 to F6.

Jack: "E2 to D4!"

The knight jumped towards the white pawn, and destroys it. And now the white rook moves from H8 to H7 in one space to the left.

Jack: "E8 to D7!"

The bishop returns back by going back one space. The white knight moves from F6 to D5, and then destroys the black pawn!

Jack: "Raichu, are you ready?"

Raichu: (Ready) "Yeah!"

Jack: "A5 to D5!"

Raichu: (Moves forward, and destroys the white knight) "Ha!"

Jack: "Check!"

But then, the king moves to the left by G5 to G4, so that way he will be protected.

Jack: (Calls) "Checkmate!"

The white King statue was shocked, covers his head with his hand, and drops the sword!

Jack: (Watches the sword drop, and then looks at King)

The King statue was looks like he begs for mercy, like he doesn't want to be destroyed.

Jack: "Well, we did it."

All right! Jack finally completed the last test, and that was challenging. All of Jack's pok'emon has returned to their pok'e balls, and Raichu still remains out. As for the reward, Jack will get his chance to earn the final spirit.

Spirit: (Levitates in the air)

Jack: "Well, that was fun spirit."

Spirit: "Jack Davis, this is the last spirit you will earn. As a reward for gathering all the spirits, you have earned the Dantos' favorite Field Card, 'Chessboard'." (Fly towards Jack, and inside)

Jack's body flies in mid-air, and then comes back down.

Jack: (Poses) "Yeah!"

Spirit: "Jack, your adventure is not done."

Jack and Raichu: (Confuse)

Raichu: "Hold on? What do you mean?"

Spirit: "Jack and Raichu, you must go to the palace, and return us back to normal. You will discover the truth, ounce you complete your pok'emon journey, and your pilgrimage. This is a favor; you must take us all spirits to 'Badge Palace'. Here you got you go, hero. You will take these two as a token for passing all the shrines."

Two items appear in front of Jack. One looks like a card that looks like a chessboard, and the other is like a Red Materia.

Jack: (Takes the two items) "Thank you spirits."

Jack and Raichu: (Warped out of the shrine)

All right, they have finally got a new card, and a Red Materia, just to take with them. So now, our heroes continue on there adventure all the way straight to the Danto Ruins. Who knows what will happen next.

Erika: "So Jack, Raichu, how did it go?"

Jack: "Well, we must continue on."

Everyone continues walking the path through Mountain Lion Path. What will happen next? But Jack must keep his promise that after he completes his pok'emon adventure and the pilgrimage, he must go the Badge Palace. Find out what happens later.

Notes:

-Jack has earned two new spirits, Mischief and Strategy.

-I don't know what to say, but they are the first who entered the shrines.

-Jack has earn two items: The Field Card, Chessboard, and the Red Materia.


	110. Escape from Team Rocket Base

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Escape from Team Rocket Base

We continue our heroes, ready to take a break from their adventure. But it would seem that Eggman dropped something when they battled against the Golem. It said something about the Rockets has Joey's Lugia over at the Orre Region. I have a feeling that Joey will need help.

"Uh Jack," Joey asks, "I need your help."

"What is wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Well, it's just that," he looks at Jack, like he's scared, and shakes him, "I need help!"

Jack is shaken to bits because Joey really needs help with something. On Jack's right shoulder, is an orange rat that is shaken too.

"What do you need help, cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Well…" Joey explains, "Eggman dropped something that has a something said, 'We have the Sayian's Lugia.' I think I know what they're talking about."

Joey transformed into a demon dog again, a huge silver dog that can fly. Jack, Raichu, and a pink mouse are riding on Joey's dog demon back. They're on a mission to do something. I think it has to do with Joey's Lugia.

"Joey," said Jack, "we better get going."

"Right!" Joey called.

When they reached to the Orre Region, they found a place with metal all over that has the "R" Symbol. That must be what Joey is talking about. It's very large, like a palace, but I have a feeling that it won't be easy to get Joey's Lugia out, along with the princess.

"That must be the place," Raichu said. "What are they doing?"

"Well," Jack said, "We better get going."

Before Joey is about to be clumsy again, Jack, Raichu, and the pink Pikachu, Pinkachu, all three jumped off of Joey just in time.

"Perfect timing." Said Jack.

"Oh yeah." Raichu said.

Joey transform back to normal as a human. They're at the Rocket Place, just to go look for Joey's Lugia and the Princess.

"How do get inside?" Joey asks, "This place is covered with guards around."

That's where Jack saw two rocket members, and a camera. He said, "Well Joey, I have a plan."

What's Jack up to now? If one of them tries to burst in, the guards will sound the alarm. I don't think it would be easy. What they need is a disguise. So our heroes hide behind the rocks, and calling one of them.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, "Could you give us a hand?"

The guards have no choice but to check it out. The camera is watching the guards, and when the guards reach to the rock, Jack and Joey grabbed both of them, and we have no idea what our heroes are doing.

"TK-142, come in." The Officer spoke on the transmitter, just to call them. "TK-142, why aren't you at your post?" He walks to the camera, and only found one. The guard is pointing on his transmitter. "I should of known. His transmitter is broken." He walks up to the door, pushes the button, and the door opens.

Uh-Oh. Two guards and two rats attack the officers. One is using a Sayian power, and the other is using the force. All of the guards are knocked out, and they can't get up. A genetic pok'emon came along with the guards. The guards took off their hats, to reveal them…well I be darn.

"You know, Joey," Jack said, "it would have been easier if you have not keep blasting them."

"Bring them on," Joey said to Jack, "I can take them out when ever I want."

Two rats got on the computer, just to look for something.

"Okay," said Raichu, "We are in."

"Good," said the genetic pok'emon, "get on the Internet and see if you can find something."

The pink Pikachu is on the Internet, and found something. "I found it. It said here that there is a power area, where they hold that is connected to the energy. I think that's the power generator."

"I must go alone." Said the genetic pok'emon.

"Alright." Said Joey."

Jack stops the genetic pok'emon and said, "Wait, I want to come with you too, Mewtwo."

"Jack," said Mewtwo, "I must do this alone. You got rescue Joey's Lugia and your princess." He opens the door and said to Jack, "The force will be with you…always." He takes off, with his favorite weapon Jedi's use, a Lightsaber. Jack closes the door without saying anything.

"Well Jack, I don't know what to say." Said Joey.

Jack walks up to Joey and said, "Mewtwo is my master, and he is the greatest guider I have met."

"For what?" Joey asks, "getting us into trouble?"

Jack makes an argument, "Hey, you would feel better if he was your guider!"

"And for what? Making us stay here?"

"Well I would of," But then, both of them making a stopping and looking at their pok'emon.

It seems that the pink Pikachu said, "I found them!"

Jack wonders, "Found who?"

"Joey's Lugia," said Pinkachu, "And the princess!"

"The Princess," Jack said, surprised, "she is here?"

"Well, I did not know, "Raichu wonders.

"Princess? Wait, what's going on?" Joey asks.

"Where? Where is she?" Jack asks.

The Pinkachu is checking where the Princess is located, and then she said, "…Level 5, Detention Block AA-23." But then she discover something else, and said to Jack, "It said that she will be a hostage, if the king will surrender the kingdom for her freedom."

Jack was a little shocked, "No…We got to do something! We got to save her!"

"What are you talking?" Joey asks.

"She cannot be in prison, and if we got to save her before the king surrenders the castle to them!"

"Listen Jack," Joey said, "Mewtwo told us to stay here, and we can't get caught."

"And you and your Pikachu wanted to stay here?" Jack complains, and he looks at Raichu and said, "We got to find a way to save her!"

Joey is sitting on the chair and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Joey," Jack said to Joey, "If we don't rescue her, then the king will lose, and we're all doom!"

"Forget it, Jack." Joey shouted, "I am here to rescue my Lugia!"

Jack was shocked to hear Joey. He walks away from Joey, thinking of something, and then he talks to Joey and said, "She is rich."

It got Joey's attention. "Keep talking."

"She is rich and powerful," Jack said, "if we rescue her also, then the reward would be…anything you wanted."

"Like what?" Joey asks.

"Well, anything you can think of!" Jack said.

Joey thinks over this, and said, "…Alright, I'll do. So what's your plan?"

Jack never thought of that. How is he going to enter the detention area without being realized? Jack said to Raichu, "Hey, Raichu, hand me that binders, would you?"

Raichu takes the binders, and gives it to Jack.

Jack takes the cuffing and said, "Okay." He walks up to a pok'emon Joey released before that looks like a half lion, half bird thing and said, "Now, I am going to put these on you."

But then Jack backs away from that thing, and it roared.

"Okay," Jack said to Joey, "You put those on."

Joey takes the binders and said, "Don't worry, Griffeon, I think I know what he has in mind." He traps the pok'emon in like a policeman cuffed the robber.

"Uh, Jack," Raichu wonders, "What will happen if Pinkachu and I were discovered?"

Jack replied, "Lock the door." He takes hat and puts it back on.

"And hope they don't have blaster." Said Joey. He takes the hat and takes off.

Jack, Joey, and Griffeon took off, leaving Raichu and Pinkachu all alone. It seems that Pinkachu wants some alone time with Raichu.

"That's not what I had in mind."

Two guards are taking a prison Griffeon to the detention, good disguises. They are walking their was to the elevator, where a little thing came out of nowhere, and looks at the half lion, half bird. The Griffeon burst a roar, and scared that little thing away. They continue on, and found an elevator. It seems to be a perfect fit for two guards, and a large pok'emon. All three of them enter inside the elevator, and the door shut closed.

As for Mewtwo, the genetic pok'emon is going to a secret mission; even it has to do with freeing Joey's Lugia.

We continue inside the elevator.

"I can't seem to get it closed." Jack said.

"Well," Joey said, "this isn't going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before."

The elevator door opens; two guards along with a captured Griffeon enter the room. One of the security guard caught them in sight.

"And where are you taking this…thing?" Ask the security guard.

"Prisoner transfer." Jack lied, "From cell block 1-1-38."

But the security guard notice something's wrong and said, "Oh really, I'll have to clear." He command one of his officers to go get the Griffeon.

One of the officers went to go take the Griffeon, and then the Griffeon lead the attack!

"Look out, Jack!" Joey shouted, and then Jack and Joey use the blaster rifles and blaster pistols to shoot the enemies, and the security alarms. They get banged and shoot. Someone of the guards is knocked out and cannot move. Jack grabs one of bodies off the control panel, and Joey is checking something.

"We got to find out which cell your princess is in?" Joey said, and then he found it. "Here it is. 21-87! You got get her, I'll hold them here."

Jack takes off, and checking each of the prison cells to find 21-87. As for Joey, he found some sort of speaker that is beeping.

Joey take off the hat, turns off the beeping sound, and talks on the microphone, "Uh, uh everything is under control. Situation normal."

"What happen?" Said the speaker.

"Uh," Joey said in a lie, "Had a slight weapons malfunction. But uh, everything is perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, thank you. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up"

"Uh, uh negative, negative! We have a reactor leak here, now. Uh, just give us a few minutes to lock down. Uh, it's a large leak, very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your Operating number?"

Uh-Oh, not good, Joey held his hand at the microphone, and a blast of energy came out of his hand, destroying the microphone. "Boring conversation anyway." He calls Jack, "Jack! We're going to have some company!"

Jack heard that one, and he quickly found 21-87. He opens the cell, and found a girl with a blue skirt, blue tank tops, blue shoes, and yellow hair. She must be asleep. Jack is very surprised to see a beautiful girl. She wakes up and looks at the disguised.

"Aren't you too short to be a Rocket Member?" She asks.

"Huh?" Jack was confused, but then he remembers, "Oh, the uniform!" He takes the hat, and said to her, "I am Jack Davis, I am here to rescue you."

"You're who?" Asks the girl.

"I am Jack Davis," he replied, "I thought you here to be with Lugia."

The girl was surprised and said, "Lugia! Where?"

"Come on!" Jack and the girl got out of the cell, and found some company.

They have trouble in their own. Joey and Griffeon are watching to see if the Rocket Members are coming. The light at the elevator blinked, and Joey and Griffeon are prepared. The elevator almost opened, and opened the Rocket Members with blaster rifles and pistols.

"Griffeon! Get in your pok'e ball!" Joey called. And his Griffeon's body turned red, and went back inside the ball. As for Joey, the rockets came out and Joey blasted every one of them with his Energy Blaster. He got one, but Joey ran to where Jack and the girl are. "Can't get out, that way!"

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our escape route." Said the girl.

Joey looks at her and said, "Maybe you like it back in your cell? You're highness!"

A blast came out of the rifles, Jack and Joey prepare themselves, Jack with his bow and arrow, and Joey with his Sayian powers.

"There is not a way out!" Jack said.

Joey kept on blasting and blasting until his powers are draining. "I can't hold them off, forever!"

"Some rescue!" She said, "Maybe you don't have a plan for getting out?"

Joey argued with her and said, "He has the brains!" She grabs Joey's hand and points it at the bars. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Somebody has to save our skins!" She shouted. Joey's hand shot out energy, and blasted the bars open, leading somewhere. She shouts at Joey, "Into the garbage chute, Flyboy!" She jumps in the garbage chute.

"Flyboy!" Joey asks.

"Wonderful girl!" Jack shouted, "Remind me to tell her not to yell at my cousin!"

"Yeah, she must of love you!" Joey shouted, "Get in there! Get in there!"

Jack jumps inside the garbage chute, and came along Joey.

Inside the Garbage area, with a lot of junk, I just hope they know what they're doing, because this place has a bad sense of smell. Joey doesn't seem to like this one, or maybe she doesn't like her for a reason.

"This garbage chute is a wonderful idea!" Joey said, sarcastically, "What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

The princess doesn't seem to like this thought.

"Let's get out of here." Joey said, as he points at the door.

Jack warns Joey, "No wait…" Too late, Joey blast it and it seems that it doesn't work. The reason is because it bounced everywhere around the walls. Jack, Joey, and the girl are taking cover from the blast. When it's all cleared, Jack yelled at Joey, "Did you forget that this has an Anti-Mystic Force field!"

"Put those Sayian powers away, before you get us all killed!" She yelled.

"Oh, absolutely, your worship," Joey said, and then yells, "Look, I had everything controlled here, until you let us all down here! It won't take them very long to find us."

"It could be worse!" She said, angry.

Something made a big sound, and I have a bad feeling about this.

Joey said, "It's worse."

It did it again, what's making the sound?

"I have a bad feeling about this." Joey said.

Until then, the walls are moving. Everyone freaked out!

"That walls are moving!" Jack shouted!"

"Here," she yelled, "Try and brace it with something!"

Joey and the girl are trying to hold the walls, but Joey prefers pushing it back, and it's no good. Until then a voice came out of Jack's walky-talky and said, "Jack?"

"Raichu?" Jack said in his walky-talky."

"We have some problems." Raichu said in the walky-talky.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!" Jack shouted, "You must stop all the garbage mashers on the detention level! Do you hear me? Stop all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" He's trying to push the wall masher back!

"No!" Raichu shouted, "Shut them all down!"

The pink Pikachu used its tail to deactivate the computer, leading everything to stop. The walls stopped moving.

Joey, Jack, and the girl cheered.

"What!" Jack cheered, "Ha ha!"

"Listen to them, Pinkachu," Raichu said, worrying, "They are dying. I should have been quick."

"We're all right!" Jack shouted. It got Raichu surprised! The girl wrapped her arms around Jack, happy. "You did great, Raichu! Can you open the door?"

Yes, we know, Mewtwo has reached to an area where they hold Lugia captive with energy. He won't be using his powers, but switch the control panel to off. As we continue, Jack, Joey, and the girl are out of the garbage and at the hallway, ready to go get Lugia.

"Just to avoid any more female advice," Joey said, "We should get out of here."

"Let us get moving." Said Jack. A sound came from the garbage again.

Joey raised his hard at the garbage, ready to fire. But then the princess yelled, "No Wait! They'll hear!" Too late, Joey blasted energy. Now she tells Joey, "Listen, I don't know who you are, and where you came from. But you will do as I say, and I tell you what to do, okay?" And she walks down the hallway.

Jack and Joey follow her, and Joey complains to her, "Look, your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight here! I take orders from someone else, and that's me!"

"No wonder you're still alive." She said, and she walks up ahead.

"No reward is worth this." Joey muttered.

Oh yeah, Mewtwo is still busy working with the energy, and still draining the power. But he has company, and they didn't catch him. Mewtwo used the force on the rockets, and escape. As for Jack, Joey, and the girl, they have are almost out of here, and found a view. A huge guardian pok'emon, Lugia, with its silver wings, and it's still asleep.

"There he is." Said Joey.

Jack calls in his walky-talky and said, "Raichu, can you hear me?"

"Yes Jack." Raichu replied.

"Are you safe?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," Raichu respond, "For the moment. We're in the hanger, near the sleeping Lugia."

"We are above you," Jack said, "You and Pinkachu wait there."

The princess questions Joey, pointing at the Lugia, "Is that yours? You're braver then I thought."

"Thanks," Joey said, being proud, "I raised it myself. Now let's go."

All three continue the hallway. They have come in a fork in the path, when all of the sudden, rocket members came from the right.

One of them yelled, "It's them!" They got our heroes surprised, "Blast them!"

Until then Joey used his Energy Blaster to shot one of them, and it worked. The rest ran back, and Joey went after them and yelled, "Get back to Lugia!"

"Where are you going! Come Back!" Jack shouted.

"He certainly has courage." Said the princess.

"What good does it make if he gets himself killed?" Jack said, "Come on."

Joey went after the rockets, "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" When they have reached to the hanger, came Joey, and was surprised to see thousands of Rocket Army. If he tries to attack one of them, their blaster will hurt him. So he blast energy at one of them, and runs back. Rockets are trying to blast Joey with blaster rifles and pistols, and Joey quickly escapes.

Now, for Jack and the princess, they had company and make a run for it. They went the other way, and found a dead end.

Jack almost fell off the platform. "Oops!" But he got back on the platform and said, "I think we took the wrong turn." There's no bridge, and what's behind them is the rockets.

The princess pushed the button near, and the door shut. "There's no lock!"

Jack and the princess switched places, and Jack attacked the panel with his sword. It was destroyed. "That will hold them for a while."

"Quick!" She said, "We've got to get across. Find the controls that extend the bridge."

But that was Jack's big mistake. "I think I must have destroyed it."

"They're coming!" She yelled, and Jack looks up at something. There's a hook enough to get across. I do believe that Jack still has a grass pok'emon, Ivysaur, with him. Suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere, and Jack used his bow and arrow to keep firing at what came. It's the rockets, and they're trying to shoot them down. Jack tells her to shoot for him, so he can summon his pok'emon out.

Jack got his Ivysaur out, and holds him, and the princess wrapped her arms around Jack, just to hang on. Ivysaur used his Vine Whip to reach the hook at the ceiling.

She kisses Jack, "For luck." And all three swing across, made it to the other side of the platform, and rockets kept on missing and missing.

Here come the rocket members, chasing after something. Mewtwo was hiding, and pulled out his weapon and sneaks the other way. As for Joey, he has some problems and still flying away from the army of rockets. The blast door is about to close, and Joey made it through.

"Open the blast door! Open the blast door!" Shouted the rocket member.

We continue with Mewtwo with his cloak on, and then he sees a guy wearing a black cloak one, and wearing a hood just to cover his face. That guy is holding Jack's weapon, and Joey's weapon. He seems to have master two weapons. Mewtwo unleashed his weapon that a light of energy that is shaped likes a sword.

"I've been waiting for you, Mewtwo." Said the cloaked person, "We meet again. The circle is now complete. When I met you for the past two years, I was a learner. And now, I am the master."

"Only the master of evil, Omega!" Mewtwo said, and then these two get into battle, sword-to-sword battle! They kept on battling and battling, until they stopped.

"You're too weak, old timer." Omega taunted.

"You can't win, Omega." Mewtwo said, "If you strike me down, I will become for powerful then you can imagine." Then the battle continues.

"You should not have come back." Omega said again. And they still fight sword-to-sword.

Joey freed his Lugia, by getting rid of the other rockets that were holding captive. Plus, he found his Pikachu, and Jack's Raichu. Now Lugia can stretch his wings again, at last. But Joey, Pinkachu, and Raichu are worried of where Jack and his girlfriend are. Now Jack and the princess appeared out of the hallway.

"What kept you?" Joey asks.

"We ran in some old friends." The princess responded.

"Is Lugia alright?" Jack asks."

"Yeah," Joey replied, "He's okay." The princess is ready to get on the Lugia, along with Raichu and Pinkachu, but it seems that something is going on over at the fighting area.

"Mewtwo?" Jack wonders. A lot of team rockets only a few were watching. It's Mewtwo against the cloaked person, Omega.

Omega and Mewtwo stops with three swords stuck together, and Mewtwo catches Jack's eye. Mewtwo smiles, and looks at Omega. Mewtwo makes withdraw, like held his weapon, and then Omega performs an X-slash, on Mewtwo!

"NO!" Jack yells, "MEWTWO!" Jack was shocked! I can't believe, his Guider, gone!

It got the rockets attention, and Omega's attention. The rockets blasted their pistols at Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Pinkachu. Lugia is ready to take off. Joey uses his blaster towards the rockets, and Jack was turning in his rage form, pulls out one of the rockets rifles, and starts shooting at the rockets. Omega was checking to see if the body is still inside the cloak, but it's not.

"Jack! Come on!" Raichu called.

"Jack, get on Lugia!" Joey shouted.

"Jack, it's too late!" The princess shouted. But Jack ignores what they're saying, and still firing. He's trying to get the guy in the cloak, until he blasts the panel, and the cloaked guy disappears.

"_Run, Jack, run!"_ Said a voice, and Jack gets on Lugia. Lugia carries Jack, Raichu, Pinkachu, and the princess, and flies out of the rocket base. Joey flies out too, following Lugia. All of them made their escape, heading back to the Danto Region.

It would seem that they're lucky…well, not all of them. It seems that Jack pulled out Mewtwo's orb, and found out that the purple energy went out. If an orb goes out, they must of mean, that they past away. Jack was very sad to see his Guider gone. He even makes a tear. Raichu wants to know what happened.

So now, all of them are heading back to the Danto Region, hoping not to see the rockets again. And it is very horrible to see Mewtwo go away, leaving Jack with no guider. We will find out what happens next, on Episode 105.

"Mewtwo…Why?"

Author's Notes

Okay, Okay, the truth is that John Michael and I thought of this idea. The first idea goes to him, the reason is because we roll-play for long. And then it popped out of my head, that I should try it and copy write it from Star Wars Episode IV, A New Hope. But Jack is not happy that his Guider past away, just likes Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader.

Notes:

-They have rescued Joey's Lugia, and the princess.

-Jack's guider, past away.

-If the orb goes out, the guider dies.


	111. Chapter 105

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 105

Rivals, come fourth the battle!

The adventure continues to the Mountain Lion Path, where the Ronsos live. When Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Pinkachu returned the princess back to the Clock Town, but with an accident. As we continue, they walk the path all the way to where they found a man standing. He has red hair, blue pants and shirt, and brown shoes. He looks almost familiar.

Man: "Welcome to O-Waka's."

Jack and Raichu: (Remembers)

Jack: "Hold on? O'waka? The Twenty Ninth?"

Erika: "But you look different."

Man: "I'm not really O'waka the twenty ninth. My name is Wantz."

Erika: "I am guessing you're a replacement of O'waka, right?"

Wantz: "You got it. May I help you?"

Jack: "Well, where is O'waka? What happened?"

Wantz: "You see, he was arrested for working for you guys, and they won't stop torturing until he tells them where you are."

Erika: (Shocked) "Oh my! They shouldn't do that! He was doing a good job."

Jack: "You know Wantz, I should go get Joey and Inu no Taisho to destroy Red City. They should be punished."

Wantz: "Don't worry, they'll give up soon. May I help you?"

Jack: "We can use some Phoenix Downs, Hi-Potions, and Ethers. Do you have them?"

Wantz: "Sure do. How many?"

Jack: "Twenty each."

Wantz: "A Hi-Potion is 125 Gils, a Phoenix Down is 25, and an Ether is 250 Gil. Let's see, Hi-Potions is 2500, Phoenix Downs is 500, and Ethers is 5000. Your total is 8000 Gils, please."

Jack: (Gives Wantz 8000 Gils) "Here you go. I hope this helps to free O'waka."

Wantz: (Trades 8000 Gils for all twenty each of the items) "And here you go.

Jack: (Takes the items) "Thank you. Much appreciate."

Wantz: "Well, I'll stick around. Don't worry about me, I like the cold."

Jack: "Maybe you are wearing an Iceward."

Wantz: "Correct."

Our heroes continue their trail with Mountain Lion Path. Jack touches the sphere, and continues the trail. They're almost to the Danto Ruins. This time, Jack and Amy get to be alone. But Raichu won't join this.

Jack: (Talks) "Amy, a word?"

Amy: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "?"

Jack: (Tells Raichu) "Go on ahead. Me and Amy will catch up."

Raichu: (Go with the others, alone)

Amy: "What do you want Jack?"

Jack: (Talks to Amy) "Listen: Why do you hate me? Why do you not want me on the team?"

Amy: (Angry) "The reason is because you're annoying! I don't like the way you act! The only reason is because you act like a freak."

Jack: (Mad) "Freak!" (Grabs Amy, stares at her, angry)

Amy: (Grabbed) "!" (Looks at Jack, angry) "Let me go, you freak!"

Jack: (Demon Eyes) "Freak! Listen here, woman! Why do you really hate me! I thought you were here to help us! But you act like you wanted to be the leader! What kind of princess who is not acting like a guardian!"

Amy: (Shocked) "…"

Jack: "WELL!"

Amy: (Scared) "Uh…Well…"

Jack: "Tell me!"

Amy: (Freed herself, away from Jack) "Because, you are acting like a clown, a fool. From your behavior, you really acted like a fool. And what's with the weird catch phrase? You're a real freak."

Jack: (Release his claws, charges at Amy, and grabs her) "Listen here! I have not give up Erika's real quest! And I will not give up her dream to be the summoner, and I am her guardian! Do you know I long I promise her I show her the Danto Ruins! Do you know!"

Amy: (More scared) "…I don't know."

Jack, can you calm down for ounce? Ever since your Guider died, you acted weird. It's like you're acting like you wanted revenge.

Jack: "Well! Answer now!"

Amy: "It's…because…you are weird. You are acting like a real fool. Just don't kill me." (Twitching)

Jack: "…"

Amy: "I'm the princess, Jack. Why would you hurt someone? Why are you acting weird?"

Jack: (Calms down) "Because, I have…lost my guider." (Wraps his arms around Amy)

Amy: (Hugged) "!"

Jack: "Mewtwo…died. So now," (releases Amy, and walks to the ledge) "I want to get my revenge for him. That cloak person killed my guider. And I wanted revenge."

Amy: "Jack?" (Thinks of something) "Well Jack, I didn't know you wanted revenge."

Jack: (Looks at Amy) "I do."

Amy: "Jack, you really scared me." (Idea) "But you're not acting annoying, are you?"

Jack: "Do you want to go first, princess?"

Amy: "Let's just go!" (Looks at where they came, but surprised) "Huh!"

Jack: (Looks at what Amy is looking at) "!"

Oh now, Seymour again. And he's plotting something.

Seymour: "Well, well, well. I'd be surprised to see you two here."

Jack: (Tells) "Amy, get out of here. Go get the others."

Amy: (Looks at Jack) "Huh?"

Jack: "Just go!"

Amy: (Takes off)

Jack: (Staring at Seymour) "What are you doing here?"

Seymour: "What do you think? I have sensed Anger in you. Do you want revenge on the cloaked person?"

Jack: (Pulls his sword out) "Stop! Talking!"

Seymour: "Congratulations. Now strike me down, and then you'll join Akoo's side. If you kill me, you'll be Akoo's ally in no time."

And then one of Jack's team called out, Yang.

Yang: "Save some for me!"

Trey: "And me!"

Seymour: "Well, well, well, the gang is all here. So happy to see all of you, that you'll get your chance to see Jack turn to the Evil Side."

Erika: (Scared) "Not again."

Yang: (Calls) "Hey! Seymour! Save your fight for me!"

Jack: (Looks at Yang) "Yang, do not do this."

Yang: (Looks at Jack) "Jack, leave your fight to me. If you release your demon self, you will kill us all."

Jack: (Steps back)

Yang: (Looks at Seymour) "I'll fight Seymour. With my real powers."

Seymour: "Here we go again." (Jumps off the cliff)

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Why did Seymour do that? Oh great, now he turned into a silver body with wings, and flying on his weapon. Here we go again.

Yang: (Yells) "Everyone! Get back! I must fight him alone!"

Erika: "But Yang!"

Yang: (Looks at Erika, smiles) "It's alright, summoner. I am ready to release my ultimate power. 'My Dragon Form'."

Everyone: (Surprised)

Yang: (Looks at Seymour) "You are a Flux."

Seymour Flux: "How do you know?"

Yang: "Because now, I'm ready to take you down."

Seymour Flux: "Fine, can I say one more thing?" (Looks away) "When I become the next sin, I will take over the world, and my father will reward me. Even it has to do with taking over the Dragon Lords."

Yang: (Shocked) "No!"

Seymour Flux: "Oh yes, when I become the next sin, the people, the pok'emon, and the dragon lords will be mine. Congratulations Yang, since you have reached this far, you and the other Dragon Lords will die here, together and never exist."

Yang: (Angry) "Stop! Talking! You're going to get me angry!"

Seymour Flux: "Come on, release your anger."

Yang: (Dragon Eyes) "You want anger…I'll give you anger. To die here Seymour Guado!" (Transform) "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone: (Shocked, watching)

Joey: "Whoa! I forgot that Yang is a Dragon Lord."

Yo-Yo Man: "Okay, whose best idea is to have Dragon Lords in this part?"

Yang's body glows white, creating wings, dragon claws, feet, and a dragonhead. He is known as the Silver Dragon, and he released his pok'emon, Gyarados and Kingdra.

This is going to be a battle between Yang, the Silver Dragon, Gyarados, and Kingdra against Seymour Flux, and his weapon that makes his fly. It won't be an easy battle, because Seymour will use his powerful attack anytime.

Yang: (Attacks with his claws)

Slash!

Seymour Flux: (Damaged)

Gyarados: (Uses Hydro Pump on his weapon)

It is known as Mortiorchis, and it got all wet. Seymour gave up its energy to let it live.

Kingdra: (Uses Water Shot)

Kingdra damaged the weapon again, and Seymour gave up its energy to let it live.

Seymour Flux: (Uses Protect on himself)

Mortiorchis: (Cross-Cleave on Gyarados)

Slash!

Gyarados: (Damaged)

Yang: (Uses Blizzaga)

Seymour Flux: (Hurt by the ice) "Agh!"

Gyarados: (Uses Hydro Pump on Mortiorchis again)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up energy to let it live.

Kingdra: (Uses Dragon Breath on Mortiorchis)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up energy to let it live.

Seymour: (Uses Reflect on himself)

Mortiorchis: (Cross-Cleave on Kingdra)

Slash!

Kingdra: (Damaged)

Yang: (Uses his Claw again)

Slash!

Seymour: (Scratched) "Agh!"

Gyarados: (Uses Dragon Twister on Mortiorchis)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up his energy to let it live.

Kingdra: (Uses Dragon Twister too)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up his energy to let it live.

Seymour: (Attacks, Lance of Atrophy) "Take this, you dragon!"

Slash!

Yang: (Damaged, zombie)

Mortiorchis: (Performs, Total Annihilation)

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yang, Gyarados, and Kingdra: (Damaged a lot, but still standing)

Yang: (Performs the Overdrive, White Wind)

Yang, Gyarados, and Kingdra are healed up. Thus leading Yang to become no longer a zombie.

Gyarados: (Performs Dragon Twister again)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up its energy to let it live.

Kingdra: (Performs Dragon Twister again)

Mortiorchis is lost, and Seymour gave up its energy to let it live.

Mortiorchis: (Cross-Cleave on Gyarados)

Gyarados: (less damaged)

Seymour: (Performs Lance of Atrophy, attacks Yang) "Take that!"

Yang: (less damaged, uses Dispel)

Now Seymour Flux can't be protected and can't bounce magic back.

Gyarados: (Uses Hyper Beam on Seymour Flux)

Seymour: (Damaged a lot) "AAGGHH!"

That really hurt a lot.

Seymour Flux: "Curse you, dragon!"

Kingdra: (Performs Hyper Beam too)

Seymour: (Damaged a lot) "AAGGHH!"

Mortiorchis: (Cross-Cleave on Yang)

Yang: (Damaged)

Seymour: (Performs Flare) "Now you'll die!"

Yang: (Damaged, weak.)

Seymour Flux: "Now who's weak? You'll soon be my slave, forever."

Yang: (Performs an Overdrive, Dragon Lord's Pride, casts Blizzaga three times at Seymour)

Seymour: (Killed, defeated) "AGH! NO! WHY! I HAD IT ALL!" (Falling down)

All right! Yang defeated Seymour Flux and Mortiorchis, along with his Gyarados and Kingdra. Yang, Gyarados, and Kingdra earns 15000 EXP, and 10000 AP. Level Up!

I can't believe Yang has that kind of power. The rest must be very surprised to see Yang's powerful Dragon Form. That explains why he's a Dragon Lord, they can transform into a dragon, and Yang is a Metallic Dragon, which is good.

Yang: (Transformed back to normal, walks to the ledge, and yells) "AND…STAY UP THERE!" (Panting)

Everyone: (Surprised)

Erika: "Yang…"

Amy: "Uh…what just happened?"

Sarah: "He turned into a Dragon."

Trey: "What power…"

Joey: "He defeated Seymour is his powerful Overdrive attack."

Sarah: "But that is powerful then my overdrive."

Jack and Raichu: (Proud)

Jack: "Yang that was cool!"

Everyone: (Looks at Jack, surprised)

Jack: "You finally got rid of Seymour. I'm sure he didn't see that happen."

Yang: (Looks at Jack, embarrassed) "Well Jack, I am a Dragon Lord. All Dragon Lords have their own Dragon Form."

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Well, shall we continue?"

Everyone: (Continues the trail)

They continue the trail, when a man appears with longest claws, like the longest cat claws you saw, wearing a black tux and blue hair appeared. He looks so handsome, but with black eyes, wanting revenge.

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Man: (Appeared) "Surprised?"

Amy: (In love) "Only to see a guy with Goth clothes, and blue hair…"

Vincent: "Amy, forget him, he is a nobody."

Man: "Watch your mouth, Vincent Valentine!"

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "What? How do you know Vincent?"

Vincent: (Remembers) "Oh yeah, the son of the researcher, the evil father and son, 'Zaine'. I should have known."

Jack: (Remembering) "Wait a minute, did Jena mention something about an evil father and evil son…" (Surprised, points a Zaine) "You are the 'Dark Child!'"

Wait! Of course, back at the Hero Festival, being with Jena, she mentions that there is a Dark Child, with an evil father. What is he doing here at Mountain Lion Path?

Zaine: "Well done, and you must be Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Yang."

Vincent: "I thought you were killed along with your father."

Zaine: "Well, my father was researcher, just like your father. Thanks to your father, look at us! We're hideous! It's your entire fault, Vincent Valentine! And I want revenge!" (Prepare to fight)

Vincent: (Wanting to fight) "Fine, be that way." (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Hey, if I defeat Zaine, will you give me a passing grade?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Only if you defeat him."

Vincent: (Ready to fight) "Bring it on."

Everyone: (Watching)

Vincent and Zaine are ready to fight. Vincent Valentine, known as the pervert chef vampire is going against the stealthy cat man. Who will win the battle? We will see what will happen on the battle, and that would be a claw against claw.

Zaine: "Forget this," (Makes the first move) "I want my revenge!"

Vincent: (Blocks Zaine's attack)

Zaine: (Attacking) "I'll make you pay for what you did to us! Perish Vincent!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Vincent: (Counters) "You!"

Zaine: (Attacked) "Wha!" (Landed) "Can you keep up with me?" (Disappears)

Vincent: (Aware)

Zaine: (Attacks behind) "Where are you looking!"

Vincent: (Sensed it, and blocks Zaine's attack)

Ding!

Vincent: (Grabs Zaine's claws) "Wha?"

Zaine: "This is the end!"

Vincent: (Spotted something) "?"

There's something sparkling over there.

Zaine: "Die, Vincent Valentine!"

Vincent: "I don't think so." (Jumps, taking Zaine along and spins around) "Eat this!"

Zaine: (Pulled, dizzy over the spin) "AAAGGGGHHH!"

Crash!

Zaine: (On the ground)

Vincent: (Goes to the sparkly thing, and takes it) "Ha ha, I got it. A Diamond." (Puts it on himself)

The Diamond is sucked in by Vincent's chest, and becomes more powerful.

Vincent: (Jumps in the air)

Zaine: (Gets back up, looks around) "Where did he go?"

Vincent: (Attacks towards Zaine) "Shoulder Shank Crank!"

Boom!

Vincent: (Behind, looks at Vincent) "Here I come." (Attacks with his claws) "Exit, stage left!"

Wham! Wham! Wham!

Zaine: (In pain)

Vincent: (Flips in front of Zaine, attacks) "Panda boy land!"

Wham! Wham! Wham!

Zaine: (More pain)

Vincent: (Puts his hands in his pockets) "You…jerk!"

Here it comes, Vincent's favorite move…

Vincent: (Ready) "The main course is about to start, we have your selected menu." (Spins around, slashing) "Fried Chicken, Fruit Salad, Goblet of Wine," (Attacks up)

Zaine: (Attacked, flying in the air)

Vincent: "And let's not forget the," (Goes after him) "Turkey…!"

Amy: (Calling) "Go, Vincent!"

Vincent: (Stops, hearts on his eyes) "Ah, a girl calls me."

Zaine: (Attacks) "Take this!"

Vincent: (Attacked down) "BLAAGGGHH!"

Boom!

Zaine: (Landed, in front of Vincent) "Say good-bye, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent: (Knocked out, but wakes up, and performs the final move) "Supreme!"

Zaine: (Attacked, flies away) "CURSES!"

Boom!

Vincent: "Surprise!"

Zaine: (Ran over a Lion head, and then flies to the Crystal Region) "CURSE YOU! VINCENT VALENTINE!"

Vincent: (Poses) "No more orders, we're done for today." (Pulls out a bill) "But here's your bill."

So now, it seems that Vincent finally defeated his archrival, Zaine. I guess he wasn't that tough after all. For now, our heroes are continuing through Mountain Lion Path, straight to the Danto Ruins. Find out what happens next on Episode 106.

Notes:

-Jack, Raichu, and Erika met Wantz, O'waka's assistant.

-Jack was very angry with Amy, and she's scared over Jack's rage. But they had almost got along.

-Seymour appeared again, as Seymour Flux, but become defeated by Yang, the Dragon Lord.

-They have encounter Vincent's enemy, Zaine, the dark child, and Zaine has been flied away to the Crystal, defeated.


	112. Chapter 106

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 106

Mountain Lion Cave

Last time, Yang fought against Seymour in a Seymour Flux against the silver Dragon. And Vincent fought against Zaine, the dark child. They continue their way up the Mountain Lion Path, straight to a cave. The Ronsos said that there is a monster up ahead, along with fiends that are guarding the passage to the Danto Ruins. But it seems that one of team needed to do something at the Crystal Region.

Everyone: (Stops)

Tamer: (Announces) "Okay everyone, listen up."

Everyone: (Looks at Tamer)

Tamer: "We'll take a break from all those fiends we encounter. But I'm sure we had to thank Joey and Inuyasha for clearing the path."

Joey: (Scratches the back of his hair) "Ah, thank you."

Tamer: "Now then, does anyone want to continue?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I can't go on."

Everyone: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man, confuse) "?"

Jack: "Why not? Aren't you going to continue to Mountain Lion Path?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I have something to say, 'You did see Yang defeated Seymour, right?' So when Seymour was defeated, he dropped something." (Shows everyone a Materia that is covered in black everywhere)

It looks like a sphere, same size as the Materia, but all black. This one doesn't seem to fit with the other Materia.

Everyone: (Staring at the Black Materia)

Joey: "What does it do?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I can't solve it, I don't have the knowledge over the Black Materia. So now, I'm depending on one of you to guard this Black Materia at all cost. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Trey: (Takes the Black Materia) "I'll take care of the Black Materia." (Puts it away)

Yo-Yo Man: "Good, and second, 'I'll be heading to the Crystal Region.'"

Sarah: "What for?"

Amy: "Why are you heading to the Crystal Region for?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Because thanks to Vincent's secret attack, Zaine has been launched to the Crystal, waiting to attack anyone down, including my son, daughter, and my wife."

Raichu: "I see your point."

Furret: "We'll miss you, Yo-Yo Man."

Yo-Yo Man: "Thank you, Furret. Now then, all of you must go without me. I'll catch up later when you reach to the other side." (Takes off)

And the Ninja takes off to the Crystal Region, meeting Jena, Jeff, and his new wife again. As for the rest, they continue on their adventure, inside the cave. There are fiends inside the cave, powerful ones, and it seems that our heroes spotted one of the fiends.

It's purple all over with horns, and a long fish tail. This one looks dangerous to fight.

Vincent: (Shocked, points at it) "Behemoth! Dead ahead!"

Joey: (Interested) "I got him!" (Ready to release the Kamehame Wave)

Vincent: (Warning Joey) "Joey! No! One blast from you Kamehame Wave, and you'll kill us all."

Joey: "What for? This guy is easy."

Vincent: (Explains) "You can't just kill a Behemoth that easy! That thing is an intense monster! A hard killer!"

Joey: (Looks at Vincent) "Does it have Anti-Mystic Armor?"

Vincent: "Yes! And one attack from that thing will kill a human for one minute, but for any species the same."

Joey: (Put his attack away, afraid) "Phew, thanks for the warning. What do we do?"

Vincent: "I…don't know."

Jack: "I got it." (Prepare the fight)

Joey: (Pulls out his Katana) "Me too! I'm right with you, Jack!"

Vincent: "No, don't!"

Trey: (Joins in the battle) "Bring it on, Behemoth!"

Vincent: (A little worried) "Oh great."

Jack: (Summons his pok'emon) "I summon Link! Show me your stuff!"

A male pok'emon while holding a long green sword with a holy cross on his chest appeared.

Joey: "Let's see what this thing can do!" (Release a pok'emon) "Go! Ligger!"

A pok'emon, cut by half lion, half tiger, and all brown fur appeared out of its pok'e ball.

Trey: (Summons a Pok'emon) "I summon Venusaur!"

Last, the green scales, big, and a giant flower on its back appeared.

Jack: "Let's see what that beast can do!" (Commands) "Link! Show us your attack! Slash!"

Link: (Attacks)

Slash! Did some damage, now the Behemoth got their attention.

Behemoth: (Ready to attack)

Joey: "My turn!" (Commands) "Ligger! Lighting Dash!"

Ligger: (Attacks with static all over its body) "ROOOOAR!"

Shocking isn't it, that got the Behemoth damaged, and now paralyzed.

Trey: "Let me show you what me and Venusaur can do to the Behemoth." (Performs Threaten) "You don't want to move! Calm Down!"

The Behemoth is very frightened and cannot move.

Trey: "Now it's your turn, use Solarbeam."

Venusaur: (Charges its energy)

Trey: "It won't take long, because this is an easy."

Suddenly, Behemoth was immune to Threaten, and broken free.

Venusaur: (Laughed Solarbeam)

But the Behemoth was damaged, and still standing.

Joey: "Looks like Vincent has a point. That thing is tough."

Behemoth: (Attacks Trey) "RRRROOOOOOOOOAAARRRR!"

Trey: "Oh, great." (Squashed)

That must of hurt.

Jack and Joey: (Shocked) "Trey!"

Behemoth: (Away)

Trey: "I'm okay. I'm okay. I always end up like this. But you can handle it."

Jack: "I got this covered." (Cheer) "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Now everyone has increased his or her strength and defense. They might win the battle.

Link: (Attacks with Barrier) "Everyone! Get behind me!"

Jack, Joey, Ligger, Trey and Venusaur: (Behind Link)

Joey: (Attacks head on, Beating Rush) "Take this!"

Bam! Bam! Boom! Boom! Boom! Wham! Behemoth is taken damage. But how much stamina will this thing can take?

Trey: "Hmm…tough guy."

Ligger: (Claw attack)

Slash! Behemoth is defeated, and taken down. Jack, Link, Joey, Ligger, Trey, and Venusaur earn EXP and AP, but don't level up. That was a tough battle.

From a tough battle against the Behemoth, they continue through the caves, and found a sphere. Jack had already touched the sphere, so now they came to a lake. The problem is that only three can go, but I know Joey can turn into a fish, but he must know that this water is not normal.

Jack: (Looks at the water) "Again?"

Amy: "This is like the same one from Red City Labyrinth."

Sarah: "I like things that are too easy."

Raye: "But covered with fiends, right?"

Inuyasha: "Bring them on, I can take them out all day."

Kagome: "Inuyasha."

Tamer: "I might say, that me, Jack, and Amy can swim. So we'll have to do this alone. Can you handle these fiends on your own?"

Erika: "Be careful."

Tamer: (Looks at everyone) "We'll be right back." (Calls Jack and Amy) "Jack! Amy! Let's go!"

Jack: (Summons Jaws) "I summon Jaws!"

Amy: (Releases her pok'emon) "Go Vaporeon!"

Two pok'emon came out of their pok'e balls, and landed in the water. One looks like water Eevee with blue skin and a fish tail, and the other has blue skin, and look like a shark.

Tamer: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Mantine."

A pok'emon looks like a Manta Ray that can actually fly.

Tamer: (Gets on Mantine) "You guys handle the fiends. We'll be right back."

Jack: (Gets on his Sharpedo, Jaws)

Amy: (Gets on Vaporeon)

Mantine: (Dives underwater)

Jaws and Vaporeon: (Follows)

They reached to the other side, and found land. Lucky there are no fiends around the place. It seems that there's a test for Tamer to try. A wall is floating over at mid-air, and in the middle is a sphere. The shot is hit the sphere, and unlock something.

Tamer: (Walks up near the ledge, and aim the shot) "I got this, ya?" (Throws) "Ya!"

His blitz ball is thrown towards the sphere, but hit the wall instead. Lucky it comes back to Tamer like a magnet.

Tamer: (Catches his blitzball, and tries again) "This will take very long." (Keeps trying)

For the past three shots, the blitzball hits the sphere, and the sphere glows.

Jack: (Opens the treasure that appeared near him)

What Jack found is Elixirs, but only ten of them.

Amy: "Elixirs?"

Jack: "Just for something we needed."

They head back to the others, and they seem to be okay. There are no fiends around, but it seems that Joey must have taken care of the fiends.

Jack, Amy, and Tamer: (Gets out of the water, and then returns their pok'emon)

Jack: "Return guys, you need a break."

All of their pok'emon returned back to their pok'e balls.

Amy: "Anything I missed?"

Sarah: (Looks at Amy) "Nah, we got it covered. Thanks to Joey Marshall."

Tamer: (Staring at the defeated Fiends) "Whoa, Joey sure learns how to handle a lot of fiends. He's a Sayian."

Raye: "Duh."

Tamer: (Confuse) "Duh?"

Sarah: (Tells Tamer) "Just a slang thing."

Vincent: "When Joey was doing all the fighting, Yang and I found something near the sphere you touched."

Vincent and Yang leads Jack, Amy, and Tamer to another where with another lake. Tamer equipped the Purple Materia with the Blue Materia. They go back underwater again with their water pok'emon again, swimming around to find the next treasure.

Amy: (Confuse) "I don't get it. Why do I always adventure with you?"

Jack: (Answers to Amy) "Because I have an adventure to complete. It has pass very long since I was suppose to be a pok'emon trainer. But saving the world at the same time is the same as a pok'emon adventurer. My only reason you must come along is because I will need some party members to help the adventure."

Amy: "And why do you act stupid?"

Jack: "I am twelve, all heroes act stupid. Some do, some don't. But however, if the stupid heroes have feelings over something, like bad guys or threats, they go berserk like an angry Behemoth."

Amy: "And you still paid for the bike. I don't know how do I end up with you, but I need this adventure to end."

Jack: "You will see the adventure end, ounce I show everyone and you the Danto Ruins."

Amy: "No catch phrase?"

Jack: (Looks sad) "No catch phrase."

Tamer: (Calls) "Hey! Check this out!" (Points at something)

That must be new, it seems that three colors came to a dead end: Red, Blue, and Black. It seems that someone must be expecting them.

Amy and Jack: (Looks at the three colors)

Amy: "I call black!"

Amy and Vaporeon: (Swims to the black color)

They both vanished, but the color black glows.

Tamer and Mantine: (Swims to the blue color)

The blue color glows.

Jack: "Jaws, take me to the red color."

Jaws: (Swims to the red color)

Jack: (Hangs on)

All six of them warped back, and near them is the treasure chest. It seems that some are handling the fiends pretty easy.

Jack: (Opens the treasure chest)

Jack found a belt that is covered brown, and a hawk symbol in the middle. Oh course, the Knight's Crest, or Knight's Belt. Three down, seven to go.

They continue the trail, and Jack touched the sphere. They have encountered another lake down below, and on the left is a bridge. It seems that there are more treasure to find around the place, even finding more items.

Amy: "Again?"

Jack: "We have no choice."

They summoned their pok'emon again, back in the underwater world.

Amy: "If I see another water part, I'll kill you, Jack."

Jack: (Looks at Amy, mad) "Don't even thank about it. We still have a long way."

They reached to the other side, and found another treasure chest.

Jack: (Gets out of the water, and then opens the treasure chest) "O-kay."

Now the treasure chest has fifty thousand Gils. What luck.

Jack, Amy, and Tamer return back to their friends, and return their pok'emon back to their poke' balls. So now, they decided to take a break, and discus something before they get pass through Mountain Lion Path.

Joey: (Lying back) "Whew! What a battle! I've been taking out all the gym leaders in my region, all eight."

Inuyasha: (Joining with Joey) "Same here. I've been fight demons all day, and I never been taken down."

Zatch: (Joins) "I could use some Yellow Tail."

Trey: (Sensed something up ahead) "Hmm…"

Sarah: (Checking something on her Laptop) "Let's see, if I'm correct, all three regions are connected together straight to the Danto Ruins."

Joey: (Disagrees) "No way, you can't trust land."

Erika: (Agrees with Sarah) "It's true, all three regions are connected straight to the Danto Ruins. Ounce we get there, there is no continue the adventure. The Danto Ruins is the last area we'll be heading."

Raye and Kagome: (Eating their food)

Tamer: "I guess this adventure never stops."

Yang: "I can remember some things. We have only six of Ash's Sphere, and need to find some new ones."

Vincent: "Oh yeah, we never get to try them out."

Amy: "Well, I wonder if there is more out there."

Furret: (Eating Bannock Bread) "Well, it's been a while since we got together."

Jack and Raichu: (Sad) "…"

Erika: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "You are sad. Is it because your guider is gone?"

Jack: "It is true. The cloaked person executed my guider." (Looking at Mewtwo's Orb) "And now, I will never complete my training."

Trey: "What ever is up ahead, I have a bad feeling about this."

Inuyasha: "What's there to worry about?"

Trey: "I've sensed something wrong. It looks to easy, no traveler can get through."

Jack and Raichu: (Napping)

Amy: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Are they napping?"

Jack and Raichu are having a dream, a dream about the time how they first met. It has been a very long adventure that they wanted to see the Danto Ruins, and they must be worried about the father, mother, and little brother. Jack's old friends, who are collecting Tear of Myrrh for there home's Crystal Aura.

Dream Jack: "You know Raichu, we still have a long journey."

Dream Raichu: "Jack," (Looks at Jack) "do you get the feeling that you and me will get home sick."

Dream Jack: (Responds to Raichu) "Of course, we have missed out homes." (Looks at the sky) "Clock Town is depending on us both. I may no long be the summoner, but the guardian; I promise the world that there is the hero. We must save this world before Akoo attacks."

Dream Raichu: "Jack, what about your father, mother, and your little brother?"

Dream Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "Are you orphan?"

Dream Raichu: "You might say that. Some of the pok'emon may be shy by humans, but be friends with them is hard." (Looks at the town)

Dream Jack: (Looks at the town) "I remember the time that I saw you. You electrocuted me ever since I saw you."

Dream Raichu: (Laughs) "Oh yeah, that was funny. But I never laugh."

Dream Jack: "But what about Alice? Lillie, and Jorge? Do they know that I am at my Pok'emon journey?"

Dream Raichu: (Confuse) "Who are they?"

Dream Jack: "Alice is a Selkie, Lillie is a Liltly, and Jorge is a Yuke."

Dream Raichu: "And what are you?"

Dream Jack: "I am a Clavant."

Dream Raichu: "Jack, do you think that we will save the world before Akoo attacks?"

Dream Jack: "I do not know. But I made a promise that I will return this hat back to my Idol." (Showing his hat)

They still have a long way to go; even it has to do with saving the world. Here comes the dream that there is no Raichu, but when Jack was three years old, at the hospital. Erika is suffering with a disease, and Jack made the promise he will help her no matter what happens.

Dream Young Jack: "Do not worry little sister, I will promise that I will save you!"

Dream Young Erika: (Sleeping, crying)

Dream Yang Jack: "Little sister, I will find a way to save you from the sick."

And there was a time where Raichu was a Pikachu, and setting his adventure with his family.

Dream Pikachu: "This is where my adventure takes place! Don't worry my family; I will make all the Pikachu proud! I promise!" (Takes off)

All of the dreams are like their memories, and we finally see what happened ever since he was knocked out at Yellow Field when he fell all the way, and found his memory. Another memory is where young Jack met his Idol, who has come to the Danto Region and see Lionel.

Dream Ash: (He is an adult) "You know, it has been a while since I met your son and daughter, I have them too. Your son looks like me, but very young."

Dream Lionel: "Thank you, Mr. Ketchum. He does look like you."

Dream Ash: "Yeah, but something's missing." (Figures something) "…I got it." (Puts his favorite hat on Jack) "It's too big for me, but since you look like me, now it belongs to you. Take good care of this hat and promise that you will return it back to me."

Dream Young Jack: (Happy)

And there was the time that Pikachu was making friends with the other pok'emon. Only Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. It seems that they had a fun time together ever since they met. Right before they met the Professor.

Dream Pikachu: "Wow! Check it out!"

Dream Bulbasaur: "Oh boy, a nice nap."

Dream Charmander: "Do you get this feeling that this friendship won't last?"

Dream Squirtle: "No, why?"

Dream Charmander: (Worried) "Because I have a feeling that I will be taken away."

Dream Bulbasaur: (Napping) "I have no problems."

Dream Squirtle: (Surprised) "You're kidding, right? How can we be adopted?"

Dream Charmander: "I don't know, but I get this feeling."

Dream Pikachu: "Come on, let's just keep playing."

Dream Charmander and Squirtle: (Agrees with Pikachu) "Good idea."

So all of them decided to play and have fun. It's almost time to head out, and Jack and Raichu needs to wake up.

Jack and Raichu finally woke up from their nap, and found out that they are ready to continue their adventure straight to where the Danto Ruins lies. It seems that some are ready to continue and find out for themselves.

Amy: "Is everyone set?"

Erika: "I am ready." (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Jack? Raichu?"

Jack and Raichu: (Wakes up) "(Yawn!)"

Jack: "That was a good dream."

Raichu: "Yeah, that was the best."

Tamer: "Well, we better continue. Let's go everyone."

Everyone: (Continues walking through the bridge, at the end of the tunnel)

And so, our heroes have reached towards the end of their destination. I have the same feeling that Trey said about something is wrong at the end of the tunnel. Will it be true? Or is it a lie? Find out what happens later on Episode 106.

Notes:

-Yo-Yo Man needs to do something at Crystal Region, and are two things. One is finding Jena and protects her before Zaine comes, and two is to go see Jeff and his new wife.

-They encounter a Behemoth, and defeated it.

-Amy wants to know why Jack acts like a fool other then being a hero.

-Jack three Knight Crests, only seven to go.

-Jack and Raichu had a dream about their memory lives, on how much they miss Clock Town and feels like they wanted to return.


	113. Chapter 107

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 107

On the road to the Danto Ruins, and many surprises!

They have reached to the end of the tunnel, just to see what is the other side. Our heroes are almost to the Danto Ruins, and get to the Danto League. Our heroes have defeated some of the fiends before they go battle against something. I'm sure Amy, Sarah, and Vincent fought some fiends and Trey let them pass. Now they continue the adventure, and found at the Mountain Lion Summit.

Amy: (Tired) "Whew, we've been walking all day, and haven't take a break. So can we take on now?"

Jack: (Looks at something up ahead, surprised) "I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch." (Points at it) "Look!"

Everyone: (Looks at the monster)

Amy: (Scared, twitching) "Huh? Wha?"

Trey: (Pulls out his Axe) "This is it, everyone! Get ready!"

Inuyasha: (Pulls out his Tessaiga, ready to fight) "Now this is more like it!"

Now there's the guardian of the Danto Ruins. It has silver skin everywhere, silver wings with no feathers, a spike tail, horns, and jaws. He's like a Sacred Beast.

Trey: "That's him! That's the one!"

Vincent: (Surprised) "No way! 'Sanctuary Keeper!' The Guardian of the Danto Ruins, he must be here for a reason."

Jack: (Sensed something wrong)

Joey: "Let's just take that thing down!"

Tamer: "Well everyone, what do you say?"

Jack: (Grabs Erika and Amy)

Erika: (Grabbed) "(Gasp!)"

Amy: (Grabbed) "Huh?"

Jack: (Runs the other way) "Run Away!"

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Vincent: "That's the idea! Run!"

Everyone: (Follows Jack)

Inuyasha: (Stays, wanting to fight) "Hmph, I'll stay!"

Trey: (Knocks out Inuyasha)

Wham!

Inuyasha: (Knocked out) "Agh!"

Trey: (Carried Inuyasha, follows Jack) "No! You run!"

Amy: (Yells) "Jack! If we survive, I'll kill!"

Jack: "Then let's hope we don't get eaten!"

They all make a run for it in the cave, trying to avoid the monster.

Joey: (Flying) "Forget this." (Ready to perform a Mystic Attack)

Vincent: (Caught Joey) "Joey! No! One blast from your energy, and you'll make it even more angrier."

Joey: (Looks at Vincent, confuse) "…Does it have Anti-Mystic Armor?"

Vincent: (Nod) "Yes!"

Joey: (Looks at the monster, a little scared) "Whew! Thanks."

Now they're outside of the cave, and now at the Mountain Lion Path.

Sarah: (Gets climbing on the walls) "Quick, this way!"

Everyone: (Following Sarah)

Joey and Raye: (Fly)

Jack: (Force Jump)

They all reached to the top, and it seems that the guardian can't.

Everyone: (Looking down at the guardian)

Sarah: "Lucky."

Vincent: (Remembers) "Oh yeah, he can't climb."

Joey: (Laughing Out Loud) "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT THING CAN'T CLIMB!" (Continues laughing)

Erika: (Wonders) "Where's Jack and Amy?"

Trey: (Staring at Jack and Amy) "Here's your answer."

Erika: (Looking at Jack and Amy, sweat-drop)

Of course, Amy is trying to kill Jack for doing something wrong.

Amy: (Strangling Jack) "You are so dead for doing that!"

Jack: (Choking)

Raichu: (Sweat-dropping at Jack) "Oh boy. Jack really needs to learn to stop making girls mad."

Raye: (Hugging Joey, scared) "Joey, hold me!"

Joey: (Hugged, blushes) "Ah, he he, stop that."

Zatch: (Scared) "What do we do? That monster will eat us pretty soon, and he's drooling."

Yang: "Looks like a set up. Someone must be expecting us."

Kagome: "What now?" (Looks at Trey, wonders) "And what did you do with Inuyasha?"

Trey: (Still carrying the knocked out Inuyasha, and then explains) "Well, your Inuyasha is trying to be the hero against the Sacred Beast."

Tamer: "And now we're trapped. This isn't good."

Sarah: (Checking her Laptop) "Let's see if we can find something."

Amy: (Let Jack go) "There, that taught you a lesson." (Going to Sarah) "So, did you find anything?"

Sarah: "Not really, but for find out that you chocked Jack, still nothing."

Jack: (Breathing)

Raichu: (Was about to faint) "What a relief. How do we fight the monster?"

Joey: (Walking to the other side) "This should be easy."

It seems that the guardian is following Joey, but like heading back to the summit.

Trey: "Get back here, Joey."

Joey: (Argues with Trey) "You're not my father!"

Trey: "Will you just listen to me!"

Joey: (Mutters)

Trey: "If we try to head to the Danto Ruins, it will follow us no matter what. We have to defeat it."

Jack: (Gets up, looking at the beast)

Raye: "So we're stuck?"

Tamer: "Yeah. We need a plan."

Jack: (Sitting, meditating)

Raichu: (Confused at Jack)

Amy: "Great, now we're doom. I get to see the Danto Ruins, and then we'll die here."

Erika: (Looks at Amy) "Amy, think positive. A Miracle will come to us soon."

Jack: (Sensed the Future with the Force, Farseeing) "I found it!" (Gets up, blue eyes)

Amy: (Looking at Jack, confuse) "What's that suppose to mean?"

Jack: (Staring at the monster) "This." (Jumps in the action, ready to fight the monster)

Everyone: (Surprised at Jack) "!"

Amy: "He's crazy!"

Sarah: "Okay, he's trippin hard."

Jack: (Landed, staring at the Sacred Beast) "Over here, you demon!"

The Sacred Beast catches Jack's eyes, and roars fearless.

Jack: (Brave) "Bring it on." (No Emotions)

The monster releases something out of its wings. The wings shot out energy towards Jack.

Vincent: (Sensed something wrong) "Photon Wings!" (Calling) "Jack! Get out of there!"

Jack: (Farseeing, dodged every attack)

Everyone: (Surprised)

Joey: "He's a dare devil!" (Joins in) "Hey Jack! Save some for me!" (Pulled out his Tessaiga, ready to attack) "Alright you monster, time to die!"

Sarah: "Okay, now the two of them are really trippin."

Jack: (Transform) "Monk Formation."

Now Jack's clothes form with Monk clothes, white clothes and pants, and a black belt.

Now it's a fight between Jack, Raichu, Joey, and his Griffeon against the guardian. I don't think it would be an easy fight, because that thing is too powerful, and they will need back up. How are they going to fight the guardian?

Jack: (Performing Air bending) "Air bending style, Tornado!"

The guardian is damaged.

Raichu: (Performs Thunder, charges electricity and fires) "RAII-CHUUU!"

The guardian is in pain and can't keep this up.

Joey: (Attacks with his sword) "Why, you!" (Attacks with a five slash) "Animism Borage!"

Wow! That thing can sure take a beating.

Griffeon: (Fly towards the guardian, and then attacks)

That guardian can't win. This is going to be an easy battle. Just you thought this match is over, he gets to attack twice. First, then cures himself with Curaga! That restored a lot of his stamina.

Jack and Joey: (Surprised) "!"

Joey: "How did he restore himself?"

Erika: (Surprised) "He used Curaga on himself!"

Trey: "That must of restored his HP quick. What's next?"

Last, he used Protect incase of any physical attacks.

Jack: (Attacks with Earth Bending) "Leave it to me!"

A boulder came out of nowhere and attacked the guardian, but it didn't feel a thing.

Jack: (Surprised) "No way!"

Vincent: "This isn't good."

Jack: "Joey, Raichu, Griffeon, we must attack on."

Jack, Raichu, Griffeon, and Joey: (Attacks the guardian)

Sarah: (Looks at Vincent) "What's not good?"

Vincent: (Explains) "That guardian is way to powerful, and has a lot of defense on his own. If Jack tries to use an element, that thing will use Reflect off of Jack's attack. He can master four elements, right?"

Trey: "Do you think we should help them?"

Erika: "If I'm correct, I can use Dispel on the monster."

Amy: "Or cover the wings with my arrows. That should be an easy."

Tamer: "So listen to my plan."

Everyone: (Huddles up to Tamer, listening to the plan)

This battle can go on and on. I wonder how this will end. The Guardian just won't quit, and it just used Haste on itself. That thing is going faster and faster.

Jack: (Guarding himself)

The guardian is going after Jack, and all Jack is trying to do is block the attacks.

Raichu: "Eat this, you freak!" (Uses Thunder, charges electricity) "RAIII-" (Releases it) "CHUU!"

The guardian's reflect bounced it back to Raichu.

Raichu: (Damaged by his own attack) "! AAGGHH!"

Joey: "What can we do? We need help!"

That's where their wish was granted. Their friends and allies came to the rescue to help out Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Griffeon.

Erika: (Got her pok'emon out, commands the attack) "Everyone, ready! Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Griffeon out of here!"

All of her pok'emon got Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Griffeon out of here. I'm sure Griffeon got out.

Trey: (Uses Power Break) "You will hurt no one! HUGH!"

SLASH!

Tamer: (Commands his pok'emon) "Everyone ready! Fire!"

One pok'emon that looks like a Manta Ray and a blue giant crocodile came.

Mantine and Fraligator: (Attacks with their claws and wings)

Amy: (Shoots arrows) "Take this! I hope you'll explode pretty soon!"

All of guardian's wings are plucked up. He can't do anything else.

Vincent and Yang: (Performs a double team attack)

Vincent: "Are you ready?"

Yang: "Oh yeah."

Both of their pok'emon are released, one looks like a giant monster with dark green skin, and a big body. The other is a flying dragon, but like a flying fish.

Vincent: (Commands his pok'emon) "Tyrannitar, show him your real power! Hyper Beam!"

Yang: (Commands his pok'emon) "Gyarados! Give him a Hyper Beam!"

Erika: (Casts Dispel) "I hope this works."

The guardians lost his protect, reflect, and haste.

Erika: (Gets out of the way)

Tyrannitar and Gyarados: (Performs Hyper Beam)

With one attack, it took out the guardian.

Sarah: (Casts a spell) "I got it covered. Ninetails!"

Ninetails: (Flamethrower) "NNIIIINE!"

The guardian is burned to the ground, and instantly destroyed for good. Everyone earns EXP and AP, I forgot how much, but oh well. They even leveled up.

All right, they defeated the guardian, and on they're way straight to the Danto Ruins. They reached back to the summit, and finds out that they're almost to the Danto Ruins. It's almost sun down, and they continue the walk, until one got tired.

Amy: (Stops, taking a break) "Whew, I'm beat. Can we take a break?"

Trey: (Looks at Amy) "We can't." (Walking)

Amy: (Looking down)

Jack: (Bends down) "Come on, I'll carry you."

Amy: (Gets on Jack)

Jack: (Carrying Amy, walking)

They have found the place, over at the other side.

Everyone: (Looks at the place)

The whole place is like the home to the Dantos. Palm trees, water, land, the beach, everything was ounce Paradise. The only place was ounce called the Danto Paradise. But now looking at it reminds them of home.

Tamer: "This is the 'Danto Ruins'."

Sarah: "Wow…I can't believe it. We're…here."

Joey: (Surprised) "Wow. This is the Danto Ruins."

Amy: (Amazed) "I can't believe that we're here. We have come a long way for this."

Erika: "This is the Danto Ruins alright. The last Aeon is up ahead." (Sad) "We have come a long journey ever since we came from Clock Town to the Danto Ruins."

Inuyasha: (Ignores it) "Yeah right, nothing but ruse and dead plants."

Kagome: (Said it) "Sit!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled down a gravity)

Zatch: "This is amazing."

Vincent: "This is the Danto Ruins? Now I see the truth."

Yang: "Me too."

Raye: "That explains why this is called the Danto Ruins."

Jack: (Continues walking)

Amy: (Gets off of Jack, looking at the Danto Ruins)

Sarah: "Wow, I'm surprised. There really is the Danto Ruins."

Erika: (Explains) "Long ago, everyone decided to name it the Danto Paradise, because this is like the beach, the sand, the grass, palm trees, and an ocean. Until the past years, it has become nothing but the ruins. Travelers wonder their pilgrimage to journey straight to the Danto Ruins."

Jack: (Following the trail to the Danto Ruins)

Everyone: (Continues walking the path to the Danto Ruins)

They have come to a clear spot, just to rest up before they go on straight to the Colosseum. Then came Jena and her team, the ones from the Crystal Region.

Jena: (Notice Jack) "! Jack!"

Todd: (Looking at the ruins) "Wow, what is this?"

Ben: "I haven't seen this place."

Jeannie: "I don't know this place."

And then came the black ninja, Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man: (Near Jack) "Well done my student."

Everyone: (Looking at the Danto Ruins)

Yo-Yo Man: "Let's take a rest here, and then we continue."

All of decided to put there weapons on a hill, and gather around the fire. They must be thinking that the adventure is really over. They must be thinking about home. Jack stands and walks up to his sister. She looks at Jack, like to see if he's okay. Jack walks up on the hill, and stares at the whole Danto Ruins, along with Raichu and Erika. All three of them are staring at the Danto Ruins, together.

Jack: "Listen to my story. That this comes to our end. This might be our last chance to save the world. No one gets left behind, lost, or forgotten."

The sun falls, and nightfall comes. They all gathered their weapon, and ready to continue the adventure. It seems that there are fiends around here too, and still with Misma. Jack wonders if he'll make his family proud?

Tamer: (Announce) "Alright everyone, listen up. This is going to be our last chance to go straight to the Colosseum and get Erika her last Aeon. If everyone is ready to go, we will take each of the three paths, and go. So let's go!"

Everyone: (Continues the trail)

Jack's team takes the Danto Path, Joey's team takes the Orre, and Jena's team takes the Crystal path. All three decided to separate each other, and get across the fiends. However, Jack still remembers something when he found a fiend.

Jack: (Pulls out his Sword) "This is my story! And you're not in it!" (Attacks!"

Slashing all the way, Jack must be proud that he has come so close ready to enter the Danto League.

Joey: "No matter where you appear, or where you attack, I'll attack you!" (Attacks every fiend he encounters)

Joey however wants to be the most powerful Sayian ever walked the planet. He still has a long way to go if he wants to be the powerful Sayian.

Only two teams, Joey's team and Jena's team are up ahead. Jack's team arrived and found the Colosseum. That Colosseum is known as the Galleon Colosseum. All three regions are competing to see who is the best.

Jack: "This is it, Raichu. This is where we have come for!"

Raichu: "You said it, Jack."

Jack: "Raichu, this is our big chance, our last chance to enter the pok'emon Colosseum."

Joey: (Surprised) "Phew, that is the same size as my Colosseum."

Trey: "They look the same."

Yo-Yo Man: "This is it, everyone. We have come so close, together we stand as one."

Jena: (Looks at Jack) "Anyway, Jack, how do you like my eyes?"

Jack: (Looks at Jena, smiles) "Hee…They are great!"

Jena: "Ah, Jack, you didn't even look at them."

Jack: "That is because I have a dream." (Looks at the Colosseum) "A dream to become the Pok'emon Hero!"

Todd: "But you need to get Jena's attention!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Tells Todd) "And I told you Jena will not go out with a boy! I told her no dating boys!"

Ben: "Well, we better see what's going on."

Joey: "I can't wait! I have all eight badges, and I'm ready to compete to the Orre League."

Jack: "I cannot wait to compete to the Danto League."

Jena: "And I can't wait to compete to the second Crystal League."

Jack: (Confuse at Jena) "Second? You did the first?"

Jena: "Yep."

Raichu: (_"Wow! The Crystal Region must be very fast. But we are the toughest ever, and we have destiny to do."_) (Calls) "Jack! I'll race you!" (Speeds up ahead)

Jack: (Races Raichu) "Not if I get there first!"

Everyone: (Surprised)

Joey: (Catches up) "Wait up guys! I'll beat you two up there!"

Jena: (Calling) "Jack! What about my eyes!"

Erika: (Takes Jena) "Come on Jena Aunti, he's always like this. We better get going before Jack hurts himself."

Everyone: (Following Jack, Raichu, and Joey)

They continue their adventure by heading straight to the Colosseum, and enter to compete the tournament. There are two choices you can do at Galleon Colosseum: One is a regular battle, with commanding and dodging the attacks, but has to do with Stamina. Second is dueling, one with 'Heart of the Cards' and 'Get your game on'. We don't know what will happen over at the Colosseum, but I'm sure they will win the tournament. Find out next time on Episode 108.

Notes:

-They defeated the guardian, and head there way straight to the Danto Ruins.

-The Danto Ruins was ounce called the Danto Paradise, until the pass years.

-All three teams are back together again, Jack's team, Joey's team, and Jena's team. They should call themselves the J Team.

-Galleon Island really did connect all three regions to form one region.

-Did Jena fixed her eyes to see? But it seems that Jack will see her eyes soon.


	114. Chapter 108

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 108

Welcome to the Galleon Colosseum

Today, they have arrived at the Galleon Colosseum just to enter the tournament. It's been a very long adventure ever since they met friends and pok'emon. But from a long travel, Jack has a chance to win the competition, just to enter the Danto League.

Jack: (At the counter)

Jack talks to the owner, a manager of the place.

Manager: "Hello Jack Davis."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised)

Jack: "Wait a minute! Didn't you follow me from the Pok'emon Pride Fair, the Hero Festival, and the Hotel at Mirage Island?"

Hold on, wasn't he friends with Jack before? How does that Manager know Jack and Raichu?

Manager: "Well Jack, because I've been following you." (Remembers) "You gave me tickets from two carnivals, and a room service for training at Tae-Kwon-Leap." (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "Now you two, are you ready to register?"

Jena: (Yells at Jack) "Jack! If you're going to my boyfriend, at least listen to me!"

Manager: "Don't worry Jena Aunti, I'm sure Jack will listen to you." (Pushes the button)

The Manager pushed the button, the red one that said, 'In case of Crystal People, push this button.' A wall appeared, and pushed Jena straight to the Crystal Registration.

Jena: (Pushed away) "!"

Jack and Raichu: (Notice that Jena is gone) "!"

Manager: (Calls Jena) "Sorry young lady, but this is for your own good!" (Looks at Jack) "Now Jack, you register."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the Manager)

Manager: "First, your pok'e dex."

Jack: (Takes the pok'e dex off, and gives it to the Manager) "Just a question, who are you?"

Manager: (Takes the pok'e dex, and places it on the computer. Next, checks the data, and tells Jack) "Well Jack, my name is 'Krof'."

Jack: (Surprised) "Sir Krof? I don't remember you."

Manager Krof: "Just call me, Krof. My only reason is because Mewtwo sent me to check things on you. The reason why Mewtwo told me to spy you is because he doesn't want you to fail. The reason why Mewtwo forbids you to date is because since you are a Jedi; don't let emotions get to you. If you get distracted and lost focus, you will drop your guard. If you lost your guard, then you will be defeated."

Jack: "That explains why I run away from Jena."

Manager Krof: "Exactly, but if the emotions get to you, you will turn to the dark side." (Gives Jack back his pok'e dex) "So stay away Jena, don't fail the 'Jedi Code'."

Jack: (Takes the pok'e dex, puts it away) "Of course." (Remember the code) (_"That explains why Mewtwo wants me stay away from Jena, is because I have emotions, and I don't want anger to control me. No Emotion, no Ignorance, no Passion, and no Death."_)

Manager Krof: "It said that you are a 'Hero Duelist'. Do you have a field card?"

Jack: (Check his deck, and pulls out a field card) "Here it is, the 'Chessboard' card." (Gives the card to the Manager)

Manager Krof: (Checks the card, and scans it) "Let's see. It said 'that this card turns all the pok'emon, user's and opponent's pok'emon turn into chess pieces.' This must be the Danto's favorite card." (Gives the card back to Jack, continues checking the data)

Jack: (Takes the card back, and places it back in his deck)

Manager Krof: "For now Jack, you will understand the three rounds." (Gives Jack the guidebook) "Good Luck Jack, Raichu, and May the force be with you."

Jack: (Takes the guidebook) "Thank you."

Jack returns to his team, just to see where to fight their rooms. Along with Joey's team and Jena's team, they join with Jack's team, and go search for the room. They found the same cabin, just like Cabin VI before at Mount Roman.

Amy: (Readying the guidebook) "This is dueling? Whoa, there are a lot of rules."

Jena: (Tells Jack) "Jack, look at me for ounce. I hope you're happy that I had my eyes fixed."

Todd: "Hey, Jack kid, look at Jena now! He has a surgery!"

Jack: (Turns rage at Todd) "The NAME IS JACK!" (Continues walking, ignoring Jena) "And no, I will not look at Jena. I must obey the Jedi Code."

Joey: "Well, this is fun." (Excited) "I can't wait to beat all of them!"

Erika: (Looks at Joey, wonders) "How much stars levels do you have?"

Joey: (Remembers) "Hah! I'm a ten level star on this!"

Trey: "That makes Joey the toughest opponent ever."

Tamer: (Looks at Jack) "What level are you, Jack?"

Jack: (Answers to Tamer) "Only a nine. I have become almost a better duelist."

Yang: "I am very surprised that Duelist everywhere will enter the Danto League."

Ben: (Asks Jena) "What level are you?"

Jena: "Ten."

Yo-Yo Man: "Ugh…"

Jack: "I except the real truth."

Jena: "I am a level ten star."

Jack: "Yeah came from a lie. I wanted the truth."

Jena: "I'm not lying."

Jack: (Looks at Jena, serious) "…"

Jena: "Okay, I'm a fifth level star, happy now?"

Until a voice came out of nowhere just to taunt our heroes.

Boy: (Calling, sitting on a white chair) "Well, well, well. I'm surprised you made it this far."

Everyone: (Looks at the boy, surprised) "!"

Jack: "Seymour! You!" (Walks up to him, angry)

Not the boy with blue hair, black pants and clothes, and holding a Masamune with him again, Seymour. What's he doing here? And why is he drinking a Goblet?

Seymour: "I thought I never see you again."

Jack: (Bangs the table, yells) "Listen, Seymour! I have come so close to become the 'Pok'emon Hero', and now it's my turn to be the 'Pok'emon Master!' Believe it!"

Seymour: (Unsure) "Are you sure you're up for this? You don't have even your deck ready."

Jack: (Grabs the Goblet) "I am prepared for this! But I expected you to lose! Even against my Berserk form!"

Seymour: "Right. Now can I have my Goblet back?"

Jack: (Gives the Goblet back) "Fine."

Seymour: (Takes his Goblet back) "And…good luck at the tournament."

Jack: (Staring at Seymour) "Just try me!"

Seymour: (Staring at Jack, smirking)

Both have been staring each other down, just like lighting come out of there eyes.

Jena: (Remembers) "Reminds me of Terry and I got into a fight."

Trey: "Really, who won, you or Terry? Or was it a real battle with you two using real weapons?"

Inside the new cabin is known as Cabin XV, like Cabin 15. It seems that there's only a small lobby, and a kitchen. They've decided to discuss something about how duelist and trainers are going to be harder and harder every time they defeat one round to the other.

Jena: (Thinking) "I may be weak, but I still have heart."

Todd: "You tell them, Jena."

Jack: (Checking his deck) "Let's see…"

Jena and Todd: (Looks at Jack, confuse)

Todd: (Question) "Uh, what are you doing?"

Jack: (Answers) "I'm checking my deck. If I'm going to be the best duelist, I need practice."

Amy: "Against who?"

Jack: (Looks at Amy, smiles) "What do you say?"

Amy: (Ignores Jack) "As if."

Jack: (Surprised) "Er! Some duelist you are." (Looks at everyone) "Well, any volunteers?"

Tamer: "I can't."

Trey: "Sorry Jack, I'm no duelist."

Jack: (Stressed) "Ah, come on!"

Erika: (Apologizes to Jack) "I am sorry, Jack, I wish I have my dueling deck. But I didn't bring my dueling deck."

Ben: "Sorry Jack, but not even one of us is Duelist. Not like your region."

Jack: (Checking his pok'emon cards) "Then what am I going now? I only have some that might help. I only have thirteen of them."

Yang: (Reading the Rules of the Danto Tournament) "Let's see, it's said that, 'There are three rounds on the Danto Region. It seems that you'll only have a one-on-one duel only. This one has to do with four arenas only.

"There are four areas: Grass, Ice, Water, and Rock. The field cards are already simple, each of the four areas give bonus to the pok'emon. The bonus is only a +10 to Attack, Defense, Special Attack and Special Defense."

Jeannie: "Okay, that's new. You're pretty lucky the Orre and the Crystal can't increase their pok'emon's all status."

Vincent: (Looks at Jena, hearts in his eyes) "Don't worry Jena, you will still win."

Amy: (Pull Vincent's ear) "Back to the kitchen with you, Vampire Boy!"

Vincent: (Pulled by Amy in the ear, dragged to the kitchen) "Ow! Ow! Not the ear! Not the ear!"

Amy: "You were supposed to make food for us!"

Sarah: (Checking the data of the trainers and duelist) "Let's see if we can find some trainers in the Orre, the Crystal, and so what."

Yang: (Continues reading) "In the round two; duelist will have a four round challenge, that means they can use a 'Three-on-Three match'."

Raye: (Confuse at Yang) "Meaning?"

Yang: "They bring all three out to battle against three."

Everyone: (Shocked) "WHAT!"

Joey: (Freaked out, trying to say something) "…"

It seems that Joey was about to say something…

Joey: "…You mean you can bring out three pok'emon and still battle them!"

Ben: "I can't believe it!"

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it! How many times do I have to say that?"

Jena: "I can't believe what I hear. Dantos can use a three-on-three battle?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Believe it."

Jack: (Remembers) "Well, not compare to the Orre and Crystal, the Dantos can bring three out." (Looks at Joey and Erika) "You remember you two. I dueled against the Professor."

Joey: (Remembers) "Oh yeah, Professor Palm used a Field Card to make all three of his pok'emon battle."

Jack: "Instead of one-on-one or two-on-two, it's a three-on-three battle."

Jena: "I wish I can do a three-on-three battle."

Jack: (Looks at Jena, explains) "You can't. Orres and Crystals can't do a three-on-three battle. It's very impossible."

Ben: "Hey! Don't doubt her."

Yang: "Actually, its true."

Everyone: (Looks at Yang)

Yang: (Explains) "Orres and Crystals can only do a one-on-one and two-on-two. But the Dantos can do one-on-one, two-on-two, and three-on-three. If Jena is going to have to do a three-on-three, it's very impossible. She's not Danto, so she can't handle a three-on-three battle.

"And the last round is an all six match. Every last round is always using six pok'emon only. All the regions will always use a six-on-six match, every time.

"So what, what are you doing to do in the first battle?"

Jack: (Thinks) "Now that you mention it, I could start off with Kecleon."

Joey: "You didn't get to try him out?"

Tamer: "And you're going to start off with a Kecleon first?" (Scratches the back of his head) "I can't believe, you're going to start off with an untrained pok'emon first? This is crazy."

Jack: (Checks Kecleon's card) "Of course."

Amy: "I don't get what the big deal is. Kecleon can't help battle."

Jack: "You did forget Kecleon's ability, when the pok'emon is attacked by the opponent's pok'emon attack move type, then it changes color."

Erika: "Is there any other pok'emon you haven't tried?"

Jack: (Check his pok'emon cards) "Let's see. Kecleon, Sonic, Pegasus, and Speedy." (Going to the phone, checking on something)

Jack is checking on his pok'emon to see what he has, but he doesn't seem to have Kecleon and Speedy with him. He calls the scientist that will help Jack to switch out his pok'emon for the tournament. I think I know which one.

Professor Einstein: (Answers the phone) "Hello?"

Jack: (Calling) "Professor."

Professor Einstein: (Surprised) "Ah, Jack! What is it?"

Jack: "Well Professor, do you have Kecleon and Torkoal with you?"

Professor Einstein: "Of course. They seem to have missed you."

Jack: "Professor, I need to switch pok'emon. Today is the annual day of the tournament."

Professor Einstein: "Which pok'emon do you want to switch? The rules only say you can carry six with you."

Jack: "I will switch Link and Jaws for Kecleon and Torkoal."

Professor Einstein: (On the computer, ready to switch pok'emon) "Alright Jack, Kecleon and Torkoal are inside their pok'e balls."

Jack: (Placed two pok'e balls in the transport) "Link, Jaws, you two take care."

Two pok'e balls vanished, and appeared two more pok'e balls.

Jack: (Takes two pok'e balls, puts it away, and then looks at the Professor) "Okay, Professor Einstein, they're here. Take good care of Link and Jaws, okay?"

Professor Einstein: "Will do. But you should know that every sphere would be watching you. Good luck Jack, and don't fail your honor."

Nightfall has come, and our heroes decided to take a long break before going over the rules about the tournament. Joey and Jena are ready to start their tournament, but however, someone is worried about something other then winning.

Jack: (At the roof top, staring at the moon)

Jack is wondering if the tournament is going to be harder.

Amy: (On the roof, found Jack) "Hey Jack, you must be nerves."

Jack: "I was thinking about the tournament."

Amy: (Looking at Jack) "We have come all this way, and now you're thinking about the tournament? Aren't you weird."

Jack: (Looking at his deck) "Duelists will use their deck. If I'm not very careful, and I don't pick the right cards and pok'emon, my dueling days are over."

Amy: "I do remember this: When you dueled against my mother when she was the gym leader, you were surprised that she was hard. All the duelist that will be competing will be even harder then the ones you dueled."

Jack: "I have a question for you."

Amy: (Angry) "If it's about a date, it will have to wait!"

Jack: "Not that. The only question is, 'what is your knowledge?'"

Amy: (Confuse) "? Huh?"

Jack: "Do you have knowledge?"

Amy: (Leaves) "I'll think about it later. Try not to lose."

Jack: (Confuse at Amy)

Morning has arrived; all of the trainers enter their area, from Crystals to Crystal, Orres to Orre, and Dantos to Danto. Erika and Yang decided to go with Jack and Raichu to see who will be Jack's opponent.

Yang: (Reading the book) "Let's see, Jack, do you have a sector?"

Jack: (Confuse at Yang) "Sector?"

Erika: (Looks at Jack) "Big Brother, there are 64 Sectors, and 512 Duelists. You need to pick a Sector."

Raichu: (Looks at Erika) "I think we know which sector we go to. If we can find the manager."

A man with a red suit, black hair, a mustache, and black eyes is on the counter, waiting for Jack.

Jack: (Remembers) "Manager Krof, I need a sector."

Krof: (Tells Jack) "Just call me Krof. And since you're in just in time, you are in Sector #49. So now, you'll be fighting four matches. Today, you will fight in your first match. Be very careful Jack, duelists can be very powerful."

Jack: "Thank you."

Announcer: "Welcome Duelists all over the regions."

This is the big day; Jack is at an open field of Grass Field arena. It seems that he is very nerves about who will his opponent will be. That's where a boy with blue hair, green eyes, blue pants, and wearing a green vest came to the battle. Jack's team is watching the battle, although Yo-Yo Man is going to watch Jena's battle.

Announcer: "Ladies an gentlemen, welcome our two duelists; Jack Davis from Clock Town, and Konbay Ruichi from Baso Town."

Jack and Konbay: (Switch decks, shuffle, and then switch back. Next, return to their spots, ready to duel)

Announcer: "Today, both trainers will start off with 100 LP."

Sarah: (Surprised) "100 LP!"

Amy: "No way."

Both duelists' duel disks appeared.

Yang: "One-on-one and two-on-two starts off with 100 LP, three-on-three and four-on-four starts at 300 LP, and five-on-five and six-on-six starts off with 500 LP. Those are the rules."

Jack and Konbay: (Draw seven cards)

Konbay: (Taunts) "You're going down!"

Jack: (Brave) "Bring it on!"

Announcer: "Duelists, summon your pok'emon!"

Konbay: (Draws a card, summons) "I summon Camerupt!"

Came from a red flash, a camel pok'emon but with volcano humps came to the battle.

Konbay: (Plays an energy) "Next, I will play a Fire Energy, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "Very well." (Summons) "I summon Kecleon to the battle!"

A green chameleon with a stripe belly and a spiral tail came to the battle.

Jack: (Plays an energy) "Next, I play a grass energy!" (Plays a card facedown) "And then I will play one card facedown. I end my turn."

Trey: "Oh, right, both pok'emon attack for their first turn."

Konbay: "Bad choice!" (Draws a card, plays another fire energy) "Now I play another fire energy," (Commands Camerupt) "Camerupt! Ember!"

Camerupt: (Attacks with Ember) "Camerupt!"

Kecleon: (Damaged) "Kec!" (Lost 20 Points, HP 40/60)

Konbay: (Plays a card facedown) "Now I'll play a card facedown, and end my turn."

Jack: "My move!" (Draws a card, surprised) (_"Yes!"_) (Plays an energy card) "Now I play, 'Double Colorless!" (Plays a magic card) "Next, I play 'Double Energy'. With it, I can attack twice." (Commands Kecleon) "Kecleon! Psybeam!"

Kecleon: (Attacks with Psybeam) "KEC!"

Konbay: (Surprised) "What? No way! I don't have a counter for that card!"

Camerupt: (Damaged) "Came!" (Lost 60 points, HP 30/90)

Jack: (Plays a Magic Card) "Now I play the magic card, 'Pot of Greed'. It allows me to draw two new cards." (Draws two cards from his deck) "And then, I end my turn."

Konbay: (Draws a card, activates his facedown card) "First, I draw. And then I reveal my facedown card, my magic card, 'Even Health! Since my Camerupt lost a lot of HP, your pok'emon's HP hits the same as mine."

Jack: (Shocked) "Oh-no!"

Kecleon: (Lost 10 points, HP 30/60)

Jack: (Reveals his trap card) "No so fast, I have a trap card that will stop. I reveal 'Magic Jammer!'"

Konbay: (Shocked) "WHAAA!"

The magic card is destroyed, and Kecleon regain 10 points back.

Konbay: "I'll show you!" (Plays another Fire energy) "I play another Fire Energy," (Commands Camerupt) "Camerupt, Flamethrower!"

Camerupt: (Uses Flamethrower) "Came!"

Kecleon: (Damaged, lost 30 points) "Kec!" (HP 10/60)

Konbay: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My draw!" (Plays Grass Energy) "I play a Grass Energy." (Plays a magic card) "Next, I play a magic card, 'Super Potion.' By giving up one grass energy, I restore 40 HP."

Kecleon: (Regain stamina, but lost an energy)

Jack: (Commands Kecleon) "Kecleon, finish the duel with Psybeam!"

Kecleon: (Uses Psybeam again) "KEC!"

Camerupt: (Lost 30 points, defeated, knocked out) "Came-rupt!"

Konbay: (Shocked) "What! No! That's impossible!"

Announcer: "The duel is over! The winner of the match goes to Kecleon and Jack Davis!"

Everyone cheered.

Jack and Kecleon: (Cheered)

Jack: "Alright! Our first win!"

Kecleon: "Kec!"

Konbay: (Returns Camerupt) "Return Camerupt, you did well."

Camerupt: (Return back to the ball)

Camerupt returned back to the ball, and everyone was cheering on. It seems that Jack has finally won his first battle, only two more to go, until round two. What will happen on the next match? Found out next time on Episode 109.

Notes:

-Jack didn't know the Ticket Manager from the Pok'emon Pride Fair and Hero Festival, and the Manager from the Hotel at Mirage Island was Krof.

-Manager Krof was assign to keep a close eye on Jack for Mewtwo.

-They discuss about something about the rules.

-Jack won his first battle, only two to go!


	115. Chapter 109

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 109

Onward to the next match!

All right, Jack has finally won his first duel against an opponent. So now, he has two more matches to go. That means the next match won't be easy as the first. For now, Jack and Raichu are at their lockers, checking his cards.

Jack: (Checking his deck, looking at the Kecleon) "Kecleon, thank you. You are very awesome."

Raichu: "Well, I guess Kecleon earns the credit for helping."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at each other)

Jack: "I wonder who is my next opponent."

Raichu: "I don't know. Maybe we should go see the manager."

Jack and Raichu: (Exit out of the locker room, walks straight to the counter)

Raichu: "I don't know about this, but I think we've met our matches."

A Sayian with long blue pants, a blue vest, orange shirt, and white hair came to see Jack, along with his pink Pikachu.

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised to see the Sayian and his Pikachu) "Joey! Pinkachu!"

Joey: "Hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack: "Nothing but the ceiling."

Pinkachu: (Staring at Raichu) "Raichu, did you win?"

Raichu: (Staring at Pinkachu) "Well Pikachu, I didn't enter. Jack used Kecleon to win. I have a feeling he'll use Torkoal known as Speedy, Pegasus known as Epona, and Hegeno known as Sonic."

Pinkachu: (Puts her hands on her face, shook her head) "Uh…"

Joey: (Looks at Jack) "So Jack, how did it go on your first match?"

Jack: (Answers to Joey) "A little intense. But I have succeeded."

Joey: "Me too. This battle was too easy."

Jack: (Wonders) "I'm wondering, how is Jena doing? She must of win by now."

Joey: (Gossips at Jack) "Oh by the way, Amy put a bet that you'll lose on your first battle, and lost."

Jack: "She is mad at me?"

Joey: "Yeah. She said she wants to kill you. But since she lost the bet, the bet that she'll get the money back for not hurting you. Since she lost, she won't kill you."

Jack: (Put the hands on his back) "That's not like her."

Joey: "What's not like you is that now you can speak real English."

Jack: (Surprised) "! Really?"

Joey: "Jack, you're going to continue until all of your opponents are defeated. I don't know who's your next opponent or mine."

Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Pinkachu: (Walking straight to Cabin XV)

Raichu: "Say Jack, who will be next?"

Jack: "I'm sure they'll continue." (Wonders) "But if I go back to the cabin, then…" (Surprised, runs straight to the counter)

Joey, Raichu, and Pinkachu: (Confused at Jack)

Joey: (Looks at Jack) "Hey! Where are you going?"

Jack already used the Force, Speed to run straight to the counter, just to know who will be his next opponent. He came straight, but looks all-woozy.

Jack: (Reached to the counter, weak, panting) "Whew. I've got to pay attention to the gym."

I guess the Force drains the life out of him.

Manager Krof: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "Something wrong, Jack?"

Jack: (Still panting) "Pant…Can you…pant…tell me…pant…who my next…pant…opponent is?"

Manager Krof: "From the looks of it, you must of waste your Force, and you're exhausted." (Checks) "Here it is. Your next opponent is, 'Fifi Umi, the Ocean Duelist.'"

Jack: "Wow, what a surprised."

Manager Krof: (Looks at Jack) "Why don't you take a break? You've wasted your stamina."

Jack: "Okay." (Walking all the way back to Cabin XV)

I had a feeling that whenever a Jedi uses the Force, it drains the life out of them. When it comes using the force, the Jedi should be aware of its stamina. In the mean time, Jack is inside the cabin, checking his deck again.

Jack: (Checking out his deck) "Let's see…"

Didn't I say that?

Jack: "Fifi Umi, I wonder if it's a clue."

A blitzball coach with Auroch clothes came to support Jack, Tamer.

Tamer: "What's up, ya? Need help?"

Jack: "She must have a weakness somewhere."

A Goth girl appeared, but maybe just a little.

Amy: "Again? What is it now?"

Jack: "The duelist I'm dueling is a female, and Uni must have a clue somewhere."

Amy: (Trying to remember) "Umi?" (Remembers) "Oh yeah, the manager said she's an Ocean Duelist?"

Jack: (Looks at Amy) "Of course, why?"

Amy: "There you go! She uses 'Water Pok'emon', duh!"

Jack: (Has an idea) "That's it!"

Tamer and Amy: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "I will get Hegeno to battle!" (Checking his card) "I'll check it out."

Hegeno's card said that it knows some of the electric attacks, but some are ground and flying. However, it has an, "Overdrive", "Light Attack".

Jack: (Confuse at the Overdrive) "Light Attack? Never heard of it."

Amy: "Good luck with that."

Announcer: "Welcome duelists, here we have a Water Arena. If a trainer doesn't have a water pok'emon, then he or she can use any type. We have five platforms to make a pok'emon stand above water."

A boy with brown hair, Metagross sun shirt, orange jacket, Dragonite-Hide gloves, Kyogre Skin shoulder pads, Groudon Rough skin pants, Tyrannitar shoes, and a pok'emon league hat came to the battle. Now the new opponent is a girl with red pintails, kimono blue clothes and blue eyes came to the spot. She must be Fifi Umi.

Announcer: "We bring you Jack Davis from Clock Town, and Fifi Umi from Ocean Palace."

Jack: (Pulls out his deck) "Okay."

Jack and Fifi: (Switch deck, shuffled, and switch again. Next, go back to their spots)

Announcer: "Duelists, are you ready?"

Fifi: "Don't cry when you lose."

Judge: (Raises two flags) "Let the duel being!"

Jack and Fifi: (Draws seven cards) "Let's duel!"

Fifi: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Lanturn."

A blue flash came from the pok'emon, and went straight in the water. It looks like a blue fish with an antenna with a yellow sphere.

Fifi: (Draws a card. Plays an energy, and one card facedown) "I play an energy, and then play one card facedown. I end my turn."

Jack: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Sonic!"

A hedgehog with yellow fur that can stand on two feet came to a battle.

Jack: (Plays an Electric Energy) "I play a thunder energy."

Fifi: (_"Gotcha!"_) (Reveals a facedown card) "I reveal my trap card, 'Copy the Energy'. Since you played an energy, I play the same thing." (Plays Water energy) "But you still continue."

Jack: "I end my turn."

Fifi: (Draws a card, plays another water energy) "I play my water energy. Thanks to the facedown card, my Lanturn has three energies." (Commands Lanturn) "I'm sure your pok'emon is thirsty. Lanturn! Waterfall!"

Lanturn: (Creates a Waterfall)

Lanturn created a tidal wave, and falls on Hegeno.

Hegeno: (Damaged from the Waterfall, lost 40 points. HP: 40/80)

Trey: "Doesn't Jack remembers that Lanturn gains a bonus of +10."

Sarah: "Since Lanturn is from water, it gains a +10 bonus. Jack's in trouble now."

Fifi: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card. Plays another electric energy) "I play another electric energy." (Plays a card facedown, and then one magic card) "First, I play a card facedown, and then I play my magic card, 'Thunder Storm!' Since we both have electric pok'emon, lighting will come and strike us both!"

Both of the pok'emon becomes electrocuted, but something's wrong with the Lanturn.

Jack: (Confuse) "What's going on? It looks like Lanturn is immune to the electricity."

Fifi: (Laughs) " Ha ha! What a beginner! Did you forget Lanturn's ability?"

Amy: "Of course, Lanturn is an electric pok'emon too, but absorbing electricity. And since Jack has a pok'emon that doesn't absorb electricity…"

Jack: (Looks at Hegeno, shocked) "NO!"

Hegeno: (Fell on the ground, knocked out)

Jack: (Reveals his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Rebooth!' I give up 80 LP for Hegeno's HP."

Jack's LP lost 80 LP to restore Hegeno's HP to 80.

Hegeno: (Gets back up, continues the battle)

Jack: "By the way, since I figured out that you absorb electricity, I can attack with 'Bounce!'"

Hegeno: (Forms to a ball, jumps on the platforms, and rams at Lanturn)

Wham!

Lanturn: (Damaged) "La!" (Lost 20 points, 60/80)

Tamer: "I was hoping it could do a lot of damage, not minimum."

Trey: "Remember, Bounce is a flying attack, but Lanturn has a plus +10 for Defense and Special Defense."

Jack: "I end my turn."

Fifi: (Draws a card) "Lucky." (Plays another water energy) "You should beware, because I'm stronger." (Commands Lanturn) "Lanturn! Shock Wave!"

Lanturn: (Charges electricity, and blast it towards Hegeno)

Hegeno: (Damaged, lost 40 points)

Fifi: (Plays on card facedown) "I end my turn with a facedown."

Jack: (Worried) (_"This isn't good. She must be a powerful duelist then I thought. She must have discovered Hegeno's weakness."_) (Draws a card) (_"Yes, just what I needed."_) (Plays a card facedown) "I play one card facedown." (Plays another electric energy) "I play another thunder energy." (Plays a magic card) "I play 'Super Potion.'"

Hegeno gives up one of the electric energy for 40 HP restored.

Fifi: (Reveals her trap card) "Not so fast, I reveal my facedown card, Water Cure, my trap card."

Jack: (Reveals his trap card) "I don't think so! Reveal Trap Jammer!"

Fifi's trap card is destroyed. Lanturn can't restore its HP.

Jack: (Commands Hegeno) "Sonic! Bounce again!"

Hegeno: (Forms to a ball, jumps on the platforms, and rams at Lanturn)

Wham!

Lanturn: (Damaged) "La!" (Lost 20 points, 40/80)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Fifi: (Draws a card, plays another water energy) "I play another water energy. I'll tell you what; If you lose, you'll have to be a laky." (Commands Lanturn) "Lanturn! Waterfall!"

Lanturn: (Creates a giant waterfall)

Hegeno: (Lost 60 points, 20/80, weak)

This isn't good. One more move, and then Jack loses the duel (Not to mention being Fifi's laky).

Fifi: "I end my turn with one magic card known as the 'Super Potion'.

Lanturn gave water energy for 40 HP.

Jack: (Draws a card) "My turn." (Plays another electric energy) "I play another electric energy," (Plays a magic card) "Now I play 'Miracle Electric!'

Electric energy that was removed is brought back to Hegeno.

Jack: (Plays one more magic card) "Now I play Double Energy! Since I have four energies, I can attack twice." (Commands Hegeno) "Hegeno! Bounce again! Finish!"

Sarah: (Calculates) "Let's see. Four energies with a Bounce, that deals 50 points of damage. But Lanturn's +10 will only deal 40 points of damage. And since Jack activated Double Energy that can do double the attack of bounce that now deals 40+40, then that means it deals 80 points of damaged. Which means…"

Erika: (Calls) "Jack wins the duel!"

Hegeno: (Forms to a ball, jumps on the platforms, and rams at Lanturn with double the damage)

Wham!

Lanturn: (Damaged) "La!" (Knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the Blue Flag) "Lanturn is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Hegeno and Jack!"

What a battle! Jack won two rounds, now that leads to the next round, which is three matches.

I'm sure Jack had a tough time dueling against the opponents. He returns back to Cabin XV with his team and Joey's team. Jena's team along with Yo-Yo Man is watching Jena's battle. For now, Jack needs a final plan to who is the last opponent.

Jack: (Thinking) "Let's see. The last opponent is the only one left for the match."

Yang: (Looking at Jack) "Jack, you have one pok'emon to pick for the match. You only have Speedy and Epona left for the battle."

Joey: (Acting at the hero)

Raye: "Look at Joey, acting like the big hero."

Joey: (Blushed at Raye) "Ah, now you're going to make me blushed."

Jack: (Looking at Joey) "Let me guess, you had an easy opponent?"

Joey: "Yep."

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder) "Joey, you always win the battles. You think this is an easy level."

Joey: "Duh."

Jack: (Chooses the pok'emon) "I know which one that will help me."

Now we're back at the final battle.

Announcer: "Welcome duelists to the last match. From Sector 49, Challenger #4, Jack Davis from Clock Town, and Challenger #6, Mighty Muscle from Orange Canyon! We bring you the battle on the Rock Arena."

A field of rocks and mountain shapes, the thing is that it boosts rock, ground, fire, and fight. I think I know what Jack is going to the pick for his pok'emon. A man with brown hair, muscles, blue shorts and a vest came to the blue spot.

Judge: "Duelists, are you ready?"

Jack and Mighty: (Switch cards, shuffle, and then switch back cards. Next, go to their spots)

Mighty: "I'll tell you what kid, if you surrender the match, I won't beat."

Jack: (Angry) "KID! Don't make me angry! You wouldn't like it when I'm angry!"

Mighty: "Just try it."

Mighty and Jack: (Draws seven cards)

Trey: "That's the same quote, Jeff used on Jack."

Judge: (Raise the flags) "Being the duel!"

Jack: (Draws a card) "I'll start!" (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Speedy!"

A red turtle with smoke coming out came to the battle with a red flash.

Jack: (Plays a fire energy) "I play a Fire energy, and then call it a turn."

Mighty: "What a laugh." (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Machoke!"

A brown flash came towards the battle, out came a pok'emon with gray body, strong body, jaws, and human shape.

Machoke: "Machoke!"

Mighty: (Plays a Fight energy) "Just like you, I'll just play a fight energy and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another fire energy) "I will play another fire energy." (Plays one card facedown) "Next, I play one card facedown." (Commands Speedy) "Now then, Speedy! Flamethrower!"

Speedy: (Charges up fire, and then blast it) "Torkoal!"

Machoke: (Damaged from the fire) "Mach!" (Lost 20 points, 60/80, plus burned)

Mighty: (Shocked) "My Machoke! What have you done!"

Jack: "I forgot. If I did it correctly, then your pok'emon is burned. So now, I end my turn."

Mighty: "Curse you!" (Draws a card)

Jack: "Did you forget? When it's your standby phase, your pok'emon gets burned."

Machoke: (Lost 10 points because he's still burned)

Mighty: (Plays another fight energy) "Now I play another fight energy. But be afraid." (Commands Machoke) "Machoke, Karate Chop!"

Machoke: (Karate Chop) "Machoke!"

Speedy: (Damaged) "Torkoal!" (Lost 20 points, HP 60/80)

Mighty: (Plays one card facedown) "I end my turn with one card facedown)

Jack: "My draw!" (Draws a card, plays another fire energy) "I play another fire energy." (Plays a magic card) "Now I play the magic card, 'Pot of Greed'. This allows me to draw two new cards." (Draws two new cards)

Mighty: (Reveals his facedown card) "Not so fast! I reveal my facedown card, 'Muscle Crush'. Here's how it goes, when you draw new cards, and I play this, I get to destroy one of your cards. But since you've drawn two cards, I'll have to pick which one to destroy." (Looking at two cards) "Let's see…" (Picked the card on the right) "I think I'll pick the right card."

The card that was on the right was destroyed.

Jack: (Shocked) "Agh!"

Mighty: "But the problem is that you can't get it back until four turns."

Jack: (Commands Torkoal) "Speedy! Iron Defense!"

Speedy: (Get into its shell, protected) "Tor!"

Speedy got a +20 for Defense.

Mighty: "Cleaver." (Draws a card)

Machoke: (Lost 10 points because he's burned)

(Plays another fight energy) "I'll play another fight energy." (Commands) "Machoke, Karate Chop again!"

Machoke: (Karate Chop at Torkoal)

Speedy: (Less damaged, only lost 10 points of damage, HP 50/80)

Mighty: (Plays a card facedown) I play a card facedown, and then end my turn!"

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Fire energy) "I play another Fire energy." (Plays a card facedown) "I play one card facedown." (Commands Speedy) "Speedy! Flamethrower, one more time!"

Speedy: (Charges its fire in its mouth)

Mighty: (Reveals his facedown card) "Not so fast, kid. I reveal my facedown card."

Jack: (Reveals his facedown card) "I don't think so! I reveal my facedown card too. 'Trap Jammer!'"

Mighty's trap card failed and destroyed.

Mighty: (Shocked) "No! My glory!"

Machoke: (Damaged a lot, defeated, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "The duel is over! Machoke is knocked out from the battle! The winner goes to Torkoal and Jack!"

Everyone cheered for Jack's victory. I can't believe it all the matches are completed.

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Jack Davis won Round 1, and advances to Round 2."

We're at Cabin XV, getting Jack to rest up for tomorrow. It's almost nightfall, and Jack will have time to figure out how to do a three-on-three battle when summoning them. Joey and Jena got pass through their challenge.

Jack and Raichu: (At their rooms)

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, happy) "We did it, Jack! We at the next round!"

Jack: (Looking at Raichu) "That was a fun battle. Although, I hope they forgive me for beating them. Not many likes a sour loser."

Raichu: "It's true. What are we going to do without Mewtwo? He always helps us. Without him, we'd be done for, and need to save the world."

Jack: (Remember) "Oh yeah, I remember. The cloaked person killed Mewtwo, and there is nothing I can do to save him. I wish he is around."

Then a voice called, "_So, you want to see me again?_"

Jack: (Heard a voice) "?"

Raichu: (Confuse at Jack) "Something wrong, Jack?"

Jack: "Did you hear something?"

Raichu: (Shook his head) "No, why?"

Jack: "Does that sound so familiar?"

"_I can give you that wish._" A figure glows blue, but only like a spirit. It looks like a genetic pok'emon, even when he looks like a spirit.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the spirit, surprised) "Mewtwo!"

Jack: "You're alive!"

Is that really Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: "Actually, I'm a spirit." (Crossed his arms)

Jack: "But how did you do that? Appear in my room?"

Mewtwo: "You're still holding my orb, so I still exist."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "MEWTWO! Welcome back!"

Mewtwo: "Perhaps not."

Jack and Raichu: (Look down)

Mewtwo: "But I've heard Krof let you in."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Mewtwo)

Jack: "You mean you met him?"

Mewtwo: "Yes, I told him to keep an eye on you, Jack. But for now, I have to tell you something. Something must have caused us all guiders to report back to the 'Spirit World'."

Jack: (Confuse) "Spirit World?"

Mewtwo: "Let me explain: Long ago, Zucion created all of the pok'emon, all more then ever, until then he also created something a world for Guiders to live at. The Spirit World is the only place where Gods, Souls, and Guiders live. But something else went wrong."

I had a bad feeling about this; Mewtwo only comes back as a Ghost, but what for reason? Does he want to rejoin back? No, he can't mess with the after life. So now, he can only give Jack a message, along with Raichu. Find out what happens later on Episode 110.

Notes:

-Jack has won two matches, and has competed to Round 2.

-Mewtwo appeared, but only as a Ghost.

-He is saying that Zucion did create a lot of pok'emon, but also created a world where guiders will be in peace, known as the Spirit World.


	116. Chapter 110

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 110

Get the Torch!

We left off where Jack and Raichu discover Mewtwo, who is really a Ghost. The genetic pok'emon is back, but only as Ghost, and saying something important at the Spirit World. They say that the Spirit World. Long ago, Zucion also created a World for Guiders to live in peace, so that way they can go help travelers in their quest. Then, everything changed.

Mewtwo: (Still a spirit, explains to Jack) "When we exist, it was going peace and harmony. Then, everything changed when people and their dragon wings appeared. They're not supposed to discover our secret. For about Million Years ago, Zucion sealed a terrible monster that looks like a real dragon. So now, this horrible monster is known as the Dragon Lord. They're not supposed to exist."

Jack: "No wonder Yang refused to be a Dragon Lord."

Mewtwo: "You know, I did remember seeing him. Yang was a good Dragon Lord; the reason is because he wants to be in peace. It got every Dragon Lord to hate Yang. But now, the guiders around the whole three regions must come to the Spirit World, and report about the Dragon Lords. I had a bad feeling about this."

Raichu: "You don't trust Yang?"

Mewtwo: "I trust him, but I don't like the other Dragon Lords that make fun of him. But I know this, the Dragon Lord Master must be sealed ounce again before it's too late."

Jack: "What is?"

Mewtwo: (Explains) "If we don't seal him away, we'll go away forever, and never return. So now, it is against the law that we go to the human world, and only be original pok'emon. We must stay at the Spirit World at all times."

Jack: "I can't believe it. We've got to stop the Dragon Lord, now."

Raichu: (Question) "But why are you blue?"

Mewtwo: "Relax, I am using the force, 'Force Ghost'. Since I was killed, I am one with the force. Jack, I need a favor. When you defeat the pok'emon league, go straight to 'Badge Palace'. The Spirits you've collected are lost souls that were really the 'Eight Legendary Pok'emon'. These lost Spirits need to head home, just to guard the Badge Palace.

"Ounce you get to Badge Palace and return all of the spirits, you will be rewarded: There is a room where you can enter the Spirit World, no doubt. And did you remember to stay away from the Females? Like I order you to do?"

Jack: (Nod)

Mewtwo: "Very good, because I'll tell you why. When you're a Jedi, females can distract a Jedi, by feelings. If you get your feelings of being with in love with a girl, and an evil person destroys your love ones, you'll turn into a Dark Sider. You must remember this, don't use your emotions, don't use ignorance, don't use passion, and don't use death."

Jack: "The Jedi Code."

Mewtwo: (Nodded)

Raichu: "That explains how Jack wins. He must not use his emotions to win."

Mewtwo: "Winning isn't everything. It's the only thing that matters. Remember Jack; I'm always with you. The force will be always with you…always."

Jack: "Of course. Thank you, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "You're welcome."

We're watching two Dragon Lords, who are discussing over something about freeing Yang from the prison cell. However, it just got a bit intense. The only reason is because Vulcan is trying to free Yang for good.

Vulcan: "(Sighed)" "Yang, I wronged you in the past, for that I gave my ability to love another Dragon Lord for you to be free."

Yang: (Confused at Vulcan) "What? You don't make any sense. Speak English, please."

Vulcan: "(Sighed)" "I gave up my ability to love another Dragon Lord for you to be free."

That's where Yang goes berserk.

Yang: (Angry, grabs Vulcan) "You idiot! Do you realize what you have done! Give up your ability to love a Dragon Lord for my freedom! That's mad!"

Vulcan: (Looks at Yang in the eyes) "Say what you want about what I did, but I did for you not suffer anymore."

Yang: (More Angry) "You really don't have a brain, don't you! If you did that, then I am dead! I will die, thanks to you!"

Vulcan: (Explaining) "You can't ounce your freed. You are kept the way are just your orb turns white that is all."

Yang: (Sarcastic) "Oh really, would that be the," (Yells) "I've switched masters from Jack to Erika!"

Vulcan: (Looks away) "Even if your switch master your still free."

Another Dragon Lord came out of nowhere, like he's on fire or something with red monk clothes, and he must be Volcana.

Volcana: (Appeared) "Put him down, Yang!"

Yang: (Throws Vulcan to a wall) "RAGH!"

Yang's whole body is growing with anger, meaning he is set to berserk. Time froze around the whole place; a Dragon Lord Master arrived.

Dragon Lord Master: (Appeared in front of Yang) "Calm, Yang, even when you were young, you would get mad." (Looks around) "What is getting you angry this time?"

Yang: (Sensed the Dragon Lord Master, bows) "Dragon Lord Master, you should know that Vulcan should have not done that. It is against the rules to fall in love with another Dragon Lord for my freedom, that won't work. For now, you have given me a penalty for my freedom, but the consequences is death."

Dragon Lord Master: (Thinking) "Yes, I know that child, but this time, I'll let it pass for you and him. Your free to do what ever you want now without out our rules holding you back at all." (Looks at Yang) "I will handle Vulcan my self go with your new found friends living the life you always wanted now."

We go back to Jack's room, when he discovers something in his presents.

Jack: (Sensed something) "I've sensed something."

Mewtwo: (Sensed something) "I sensed something too. Someone must have interfered with the Dragon Lord Master. He's back."

Jack: (Pulls his weapon, exit the room, and heading out)

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Mewtwo: (Saw Jack leaving) "Jack! No! It's too dangerous!"

Jack and Raichu are outside, and head straight to where Yang and the other Dragon Lords are.

Mewtwo: (Appeared in front of Jack and Raichu, stopped them) "Stop you two!"

Jack and Raichu: (Stops)

Mewtwo: (Angry) "Jack, you don't think straight. If you go through something charging into action, you'll pay the price. You're not thinking straight. Remember, there is not ignorance, there is knowledge. You must use the Force."

Jack: (Agrees) "Okay." (Concentrates on the Force)

Mewtwo: "Very good. Feel the force, always use the force."

Jack: (See the Future)

Mewtwo: "Do you feel it?"

Jack: "Yes."

Mewtwo: "Who do you see?"

Jack: (Seeing two people) "Yang. A Dragon Lord Master, Yang was talking about. I have a bad feeling about the Dragon Lord Master."

Mewtwo: "Very good. Remember, Jedis don't get revenge or angry, they are peace and calm. Always use the Force Jack."

Jack: (Walks calmly, no emotions) "I am ready."

Mewtwo: "I better come along."

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Now they're inside the room with Yang and the Dragon Lord Master. But the question is, how can Jack and Raichu be immune from the frozen time?

Jack: (Appeared) "Dragon Lord Master!"

Raichu: (Appeared) "You appeared again!"

Yang: (Noticed Jack and Raichu) "Jack! Raichu!"

Dragon Lord Master: (Looks at Jack) "Jack Davis, please be good friends with Yang from this day forward he is free of being Dragon Lord. And now your friend as for me I must get to life." (Disappears, taking Vulcan and Volcana) "Bye."

Two Dragon Lords along with a Dragon Lord Master are gone, leaving Jack, Raichu, and Yang all alone.

Raichu: (Yells) "Hey! Did you forget about me!"

Jack: (Yells) "Dragon Lord Master! Get back here! You coward! And fix your spelling right!"

Yang: (Shouts) "Dragon Lord Master!" (Looks down) "(Sighed)" I can't believe it."

And now the genetic pok'emon appeared.

Mewtwo: (Appeared) "The Dragon Lord Master shouldn't appeared."

Yang: (Looks at Mewtwo) "What am I going to do? The Consequences with punish me, and give me death."

Mewtwo: "I knew it. The Dragon Lord Master shouldn't have been released."

Yang: "He took Vulcan and Volcana with him. Now things can get worse."

Raichu: "I guess we better save Vulcan and Volcana."

I don't think so; the problem is that now that Vulcan and Volcana are gone, Yang is the only Dragon Lord left. I've never seen Yang this upset ever since Vulcan gave up falling in love with another Dragon Lord to free Yang. But for now, everyone that has competed for Round 2 is waiting for the torch to show up. As for Mewtwo, he disappeared, leaving Jack and Raichu to finish the tournament.

Jack and Raichu: (Sleeping until dawn)

Erika, Sarah, and Amy: (Chatting)

Trey, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man: (Talking)

Tamer: "Who ever knew that Yang his freedom, but Vulcan disobeyed an order. I can't believe it."

Yo-Yo Man: "Do I have to keep saying 'Believe it'?"

Trey: "No, but the problem is that the torch needs to be lit at the Colosseum right now before the tournament starts."

Vincent: (Cooking) "How long do I have to keep cooking? I want to get into the conversations too."

Furret: "Me too!"

Amy: (Shouts at Vincent) "Get back to cooking!"

Yo-Yo Man: "How do we find the torch?"

Tamer: "I do believe that someone very far is doing it."

Jack and Raichu: (Appears)

Jack: "Then I guess I'll go check it out."

Only Jack and Raichu walked all the way straight through the path where the runner is, the reason is because where is the runner? All the way straight, it seems that there's no trail of the Danto Ruins, but a road.

Jack and Raichu: (Walking through the trail)

Raichu: "Jack?"

Jack: "Yes Raichu?"

Raichu: "How are we going to find the runner of the torch?"

Jack: "We take the trail to where the runner is."

Raichu: "And that would be?"

Jack: "Right about…here."

Jack and Raichu: (Found something, stops)

It's only a torch. It seems that the torch has no fire on it, and with a note near the torch.

Jack: (Takes the note, reads it) "_For now, I have left the torch all alone. The only reason is because when I was continuing running, a Behemoth blocked my path. So now, I make like a Chocobo and run for it. The problem is that the torch ran out of fire, the power of the Moltres, the Flame Pok'emon. For now, I'm depending on someone to handle my job. Good Luck, and watch out for Behemoths._"

Raichu: (Wonders) "Well?"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "This is bad. The Flame of the Moltres is gone. We'll have to deliver it ourselves."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "With what? We've come a long way, and if you use your force, you'll waste your energy."

Jack: (Looks at his left, found something underneath the sheets) "Hey, check this out." (Reads the note) "_There's not price on it, so take it for free. It's all yours, the Red Fire._" (Uncovers the sheets)

What Jack and Raichu discover is a kart with two seats. One seat is for the driver, and the other can be on the back, handing on the rail. It looks like the same kart from "Mario Kart Double Dash". It looks like Mario's kart, but has no "M" symbol in the front.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the Red Fire, has an idea)

I think I know, they put in a symbol of "J" and "R" together, trying to stand for Jack and Raichu. Both of them got on the Kart, and decided to go for a spin. It's almost for the tournament of Round 2 to begin.

Raichu: (Sensed danger) "! Jack! We got company!"

Jack: (Trying to start the engine) "How do you this Machina?" (Found the keys, and turns it on)

The kart is active, and ready to move.

Jack: "Alright! Now that's more like it!"

Raichu: (Aware) "Jack! Punch it!"

Jack: (Accelerates)

That Kart went dash like a jet skies, but a little fast.

Raichu: (Hanging on the bars) "WHAAAAAA!"

Jack: (Driving, speaks Mario) "Let's e-go!"

Raichu: (Spotted the danger) "Agh! Jack! It's the Behemoths!"

Those monsters with purple fun, fish tail, and horns came to get our heroes.

Jack: "Alright, let's see if we can lose them!"

Raichu: "This we should switch?"

Jack and Raichu: (Switch places)

Jack: (Speaks Mario) "It's a, Jack time!" (Hanging)

Raichu: (Driving)

Jack: (Pulls only his sword out) "Bring it on!"

Here they come.

Jack: (Slashes the first) "Ha!"

Slash! One Behemoth is left behind. Here comes some more.

Jack: (Pulls out some bombs) "Let's see if they like this." (Juggles them, and then throw the first) "Oh, yes!"

Boom!

Jack: (Throws two more) "Take e-this!"

Boom! Boom!

Jack: (Jumps for joy) "Wha-hoo!" (Hanging on) "Whoa!"

Jack and Raichu: (Switch places)

Raichu: "Raichu!" (Hanging)

Jack: (Driving)

Raichu: "Wow! This is fun! I wonder if our friends would like to play a kart came?"

Jack: (Said it) "Only in 'Mario Kart Double Dash!'" (Turning right, holding its grip)

Raichu: "Keep turning, those Behemoths don't know when to quit!"

Jack: "We need something to speed up! Raichu, can you give it a juice?"

Raichu: "Sure!" (Charges electricity) "Rai-" (Sticks its tail to the engineer, releases it) "CHUU!"

Now the kart dashes like a real jet skies. Jack and Raichu are losing the Behemoths for good. Now they've arrived back at the Colosseum, and a lot of people noticed that Jack and Raichu are coming with the torch.

Raichu: (Enjoying this) "WHAAA-HOOOO!"

Jack: (Enjoying this) "YAHOOO!"

Raichu: "Why didn't we think of this in the first place?"

Jack: "Maybe this is fun!"

However, locals are taking notice that Jack is driving the kart, and Raichu is having a blast!

Sarah: (Doing something) "What now?" (Found Jack and Raichu coming, dodged it) "(Gasp!)" "Jack? Raichu? What the?"

Amy: (Confuse at Sarah) "What's wrong?"

Sarah: (Looks at Sarah) "I just saw Jack and Raichu with the torch, and they're riding on a kart."

Amy: (Surprised) "Huh!"

Trey: (Noticed) "I knew it. I'll be right back." (Takes off)

It seems that Jack and Raichu likes the kart, when…

Trey: (Behind the bushes, grabs Jack and Raichu) "Gotcha!"

Jack and Raichu: (Grabbed) "!"

Jack: "Hey!"

There goes the kart, leaving Jack and Raichu with Trey.

For now, Jack and Raichu got into trouble for driving a kart. Trey needs to tell Jack to take the torch, and run straight to the Colosseum, and then do something. I don't know what they meant, but it has to do with the Flame of Moltres.

Trey: (Talks to Jack and Raichu) "Jack, Raichu, I hope you're happy for ridding a kart."

Jack: "Sorry, we had some fun." (Looks at Raichu, puts his hand behind the back of his head) "Isn't that right?"

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, nodded) "Yeah, that was fun."

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Trey)

Trey: "For now, you two better get there right now."

Jack: "You got it!"

Jack and Raichu run straight to the Colosseum, along with the no fired torch.

Jack: (Worried) "What am I going to do? Without the fire, this Colosseum is ruined."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "Do you think we should find the owner?"

Jack: (Agrees with Jack) "Of course! I think I know one person."

Jack and Raichu found an old man, but a little. He seems to know about what happened to the torch, saying that the torch can't last long, and it won't last long. Lucky he always carries a lantern with the Flame of Moltres. So now, he lends Jack and Raichu some fire on the torch, and both Jack and Raichu enter the Colosseum.

Announcer: (Announces) "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Duelists everywhere, welcome to the second tournament of Round 2. Today, we will present our allegiance to the one that has helped around the whole other regions to celebrate this day."

Jack and Raichu: (Runs all the way, up stairs, heading straight to the huge bowl)

There are duelists everywhere are the arena, and the whole crowd, watching Jack and Raichu ready to place the torch on the bowl.

Announcer: "We bring our honor to Moltres, who will give us the gift of fire!"

Jack and Raichu: (In front of the huge bowl)

Jack: (Let the torch near the bowl)

The huge bowl creates a huge Moltres fire, just like the Olympics fire games.

Jack: (_"I've made it Moltres. Now it's your turn to shine, for the whole region."_)

Jack and Raichu walks all the way back down the stairs, and back to the duelists. The old man appears again, but will make an announcement.

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, out top man for Duelists, 'Mr. Yes Man'."

They all cheered to have him around.

Mr. Yes Man: (Announces) "Welcome Duelists, from the Orre, the Crystal, and the Danto. This is our big sponsor to make another year of the Galleon Colosseum, of the Danto League. We greet you Round 2, that will be a Three-on-Three battle. After the three-on-three match, we will get to the finals on our Victory's Tournament.

"We will also welcome those who are competing for the Orre League, and the Crystal League. After the Victory's Tournament, we will announce the winner of the Victory's Tournament, all three Leagues: Danto, Crystal, and Orre.

"I will also announce that the Second Round will have four challengers, for each sector. If one succeeded, then the challenger that won will enter the Victory's Tournament. Duelists, it is an honor to be here. Now let the Dueling being!"

Everyone cheered again, over on Mr. Yes Man's speech. For now, everyone decided to wait until tomorrow to show up. Jack and Raichu are back at their rooms, discussing on "Who are going to the three more opponents?"

Jack: (Checking his deck) "Let's see, this will be a three-on-three match."

Raichu: "Well Jack, you could use me in the battle."

Jack: "I will an assistant, so yes. I will get you into battle."

Raichu: (Poses) "Yes!"

Jack: "For now, the opponent will be three only."

Raichu: "How hard can it be?"

Jack: "Very hard. When I enter the next round, the opponents will use three pok'emon too. I have a bad feeling that I will have to use three different pok'emon."

Raichu: "Jack, do you think we'll win the tournament?"

Jack: (Confuse at Raichu)

Raichu: "I mean, we get one shot of this. And if we didn't win the tournament, we'll lose for sure."

Jack: "Raichu, you got to have faith. Trust in yourself."

Raichu: "And remember to use the Force, Jack."

Jack: (Done with his deck) "I'm done. Let's get some sleep."

Raichu: "Okay. Good-night."

Jack: "Good-night."

Jack and Raichu: (Sleep on their beds, under the covers)

So now, our heroes decided to take a break from seeing the Dragon Lord Master, and finding the Torch, but for now, Jack will need to figure out the next tournament. Find out what happens next on Episode 111.

Notes:

-Yang has an anger problem, and I can't believe Vulcan did that, just to free Yang. But Yang was angry, and had to bring the Dragon Lord Master.

-Mewtwo explains that the Dragon Lord Master was ounce sealed, so that way he won't do anything wrong, or will get back.

-Jack and Raichu like the Red Fire that was a Kart like from "Mario Kart Double Dash".

-Okay, the truth is that Jack is like my name, "John", and Raichu is like my middle name, "Richard".


	117. Chapter 111

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 111

Round 2, with match 1

We last check, our heroes are still at the Colosseum, and Jack is preparing for the first match. Jack and Raichu are with the Manager, known as Krof. He'll explain what the first match is; even it has to do with a new sector. There are 64 Duelists left, and have 14 Sectors.

Manager Krof: (Explaining to Jack, at the counter) "Let me explain, 'each sector will have four challengers. You will be matching against three duelists, so you should be aware on what their secret is.'"

Jack and Raichu: (Talking to Krof)

Jack: "Manager Krof, can you get me a Sector I'll be on?"

Manager Krof: "Sure." (Checks on his computer) "Let's see. You're in 'Sector 5'. Here are there opponents." (Gives Jack a paper, with four duelists on it) "Good Luck, Jack."

Jack: (Takes the paper, stares at it)

The bottom one must be Jack, but three more duelists are above him. They have two boys, and one girl. Two looks familiar from Jack's past.

Jack: (Trying to remember) "Odd…"

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, confuse) "What?"

Jack and Raichu: (Walking to Cabin XV)

Jack: "Those two look familiar. But where?"

Until a voice came to Jack, like a girls voice.

Girl: (Appeared) "Hello."

Jack: (Surprised, looks at the girl, speaks Mario) "Wha-hoo!"

She looks familiar, just like the one from the Pok'emon Ranch. She is wearing red clothes, a long dress, farm shoes, and long red hair.

Jack: (Confuse) "? Do I know you?"

Girl: (Shocked, and slaps Jack) "Urgh!"

Jack: (Slapped in the face, falls on the ground) "Agh!"

Girl: (Leaves) "You don't remember your own 'True Love!'"

Jack and Raichu: (Confused) "True Love?"

Another person appeared, but supports him. He has green hair, long green pants and shirt, and a leaf symbol on his left eye. But he seems to be fourteen years old.

Teen Boy: (Helps Jack) "Are you okay?"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the teen boy) "? Jeeves!"

Of course, Jeeves is the second gym leader's son, ever since he helped Jack find the gym at Green City. What's he doing here at Galleon Colosseum?

Jack: (Gets up) "That's okay. I meant to do that." (Looking at Jeeves) "What bring you here? I thought you were going to the second gym leader."

Jeeves: (Explains) "Well Jack, my father decided want be to be a pok'emon master. So I've decided to get some of my pok'emon, to go to an adventure. I only have six of pok'emon. Anyway, you're in Sector 5 too?"

Jack: (Surprised) "! Yes!"

Jeeves: "Then I'm your first opponent. You and Raichu take care now." (Leaves)

What a surprise.

Jack: "But, how did he get here?"

Raichu: "I don't know. But now you're first duel is against Jeeves?"

Jack: "Of course."

Jack and Raichu: (Continue walking back to Cabin XV)

They continue walking all the way straight to Cabin XV, however, they didn't know is that Jeeves can train six of his pok'emon. But however, there are more opponents to come. That's where it surprised Jack and Raichu.

One boy dropped out of now here, wearing a Jedi suit, but all blue, and seems to be wearing Sunglasses. That boy must be one year older then Jack.

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "Agh!"

Raichu: "Wow!"

Boy: (Move his face towards Jack)

Is he…blind?

Jack: "Was that Jedi powers?"

Boy: (Performs the Force, Mind Trick) "You didn't see anything."

Jack: (Confuse) "Huh? Why would I not see anything?"

Boy: (Surprised, looks around, grabs Jack, whispers)

Jack: (Grabbed) "Agh!"

Boy: "_You are a Jedi, aren't you? Don't tell anyone you saw that Force I did._" (Lets Jack go, and then leaves)

Jack: (Freed)

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the boy, confused) "?"

Raichu: "Okay, weird."

Jack: "Who was that guy? He is like Jena, but blind, and like a real Jedi."

Raichu: "Come on, we need to talk to Jena. And quick!" (Rushed to Raichu)

Jack: (Grabs Raichu)

Raichu: (Stops, looks at Jack)

Jack: "We can't. Let's enter the tournament first."

Raichu: "Okay."

Now the first match between Jack and Jeeves beings, the rules say that both duelists will use a three-on-three match by summoning all three together. For now, Jack switched pok'emon from Professor Einstein, from Sonic and Kecleon for Primape and Swellow.

Announcer: "For the first match on Sector 5, we bring you Jack Davis from Clock Town and Jeeves Planter from Green City. Duelists, get ready."

Jack and Jeeves: (Switch decks, shuffle, switch back, and then go to their spots)

Jack steps on the red spot, and Jeeves is on the blue spot.

Judge: (Raise both flags) "Duelists ready?"

Jack and Jeeves: (Draw seven cards, shocked) "!"

Judge: (Confuse) "? Something wrong?"

Jack and Jeeves: (Ready) "Let's duel!"

Judge: "Begin!"

Jack: "I'll start!" (Draws a card) "I end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card) "I draw, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "I draw, and end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card) "I draw, and end my turn."

Amy: (Confuse) "Hey?"

Trey: "Doing a three-on-three is very hard."

Tamer: "This isn't good. Both duelists are stuck with nothing."

Jack: (Draws a card) "I draw, and end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card) "I draw, and end my turn."

Announcer: "This is very odd. It seems that both players only have ten cards. The rules say that 'when both players pass three turns, and don't have the right cards, then they must place cards back into the deck, and reshuffle."

Jack and Jeeves: (Place all of their cards back in their deck, reshuffle, and then redraw seven cards)

Announcer: "Now let's try this again."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My draw!" (Looks a his cards) (_"About time. Here goes nothing."_) (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Torkoal to the battle!"

A red flash came out of Jack's pok'emon, revealing a red turtle pok'emon, Speedy.

Speedy: (Appeared) "Torkoal!"

Jack: (Plays a Fire energy, and one card facedown) "I will play one Fire energy, and one card facedown. I end my turn!"

Jeeves: (Draws a card, summons two pok'emon) "My turn! I summon Meganium and Cacturne to the battle!"

Two green flashes came out of Jeeves pok'emon. One looks like a long neck, and the other is like a scarecrow.

Meganium and Cacturne: (Appeared)

Jack: (Surprised) "Uh-oh!"

Jeeves: (Plays two Grass energies) "Next, I play two energies for my pok'emon, and I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My turn." (Plays another Fire energy) "I play another fire energy for my Speedy!" (Plays a magic card) "Now I play my magic card, 'Pot of Greed'. It allows me to draw two cards." (Draws two new cards. Plays one card facedown) "I play one card facedown." (Commands Speedy) "Speedy, Flamethrower!"

Jeeves: "But which one?"

Jack: (Surprised) "! Good point!" (Thinks) (_"He has a point. Both of the pok'emon are very hard. I can't tell which one I have to take down. If I take out the one of them, the other one will remain. I need a strategy."_) (Has a plan, Commands Torkoal) "Torkoal! Attack Meganium!"

Erika: (Shocked) "Oh my!"

Torkoal: (Blows fire at Meganium) "KOOALL!"

Meganium: (Damaged) "Ganium!" (Lost 40 points because of critical damaged, 60/100)

Jack: (Surprised) (_"Drat! It didn't work. I got to get my Energy higher."_) "I end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card, plays another two energies) "I play two energies for two of my pok'emon." (Commands Meganium and Cacturne) "Meganium, Cacturne! Double Attack! Razor Leaf!"

Meganium and Cacturne: (Attacks with Razor Leaf)

Meganium: "Meganium!"

Cacturne: "Cacturne!"

Speedy: (Damaged, lost 40 points) "KOAL!" (HP 40/80)

Jack: (Shocked) "Torkoal! No!"

Jeeves: "I end my turn, by playing a facedown card." (Plays a card facedown)

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a Double Colorless energy) "I play a 'Double Colorless'." (Plays one card facedown) "I'll also play one card facedown." (Commands Speedy) "Speedy! Protect!"

A barrier in front of Speedy is invisible, and the opponent can't see a thing.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card, trying to figure out something) (_"Odd, why would he do that?"_) (Plays another two energies) "I play two more Grass energies for my pok'emon." (Commands Meganium) "Meganium! Razor Leaf!" (Commands Cacturne) "Cacturne! Needle Spikes!"

Meganium: (Releases Razor Leaf) "Meganium!"

Cacturne: (Releases Needle Spikes)

What they didn't know is that Protect blocked Razor Leaf and Needle Spikes for Speedy.

Jeeves: (Surprised) "Agh! Protect stopped by pok'emon's attack. Darn it. I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Double Colorless energy) "I'll play another Double Colorless energy for Speedy."

Speedy: (Acting angry) "KOAL!"

Jack: (Confused) "Torkoal?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Remembers) "Didn't Link said something about when all of the pok'emon's energy reached to six, then the pok'emon releases an overdrive?"

Jack: (Remembers) "I get it. All of Speedy's energy reached to six, so that means." (Commands Speedy) "Speedy! Angry Turtle!"

Speedy: (Opening its mouth, absorbing a lot of fire) "Tor!"

Jeeves, Meganium, and Cacturne: (Confused) "?"

Jeeves: "What's going on?"

Joey: (Appears at the stands) "Well, that was an easy match. How's Jack doing?" (Looking at Jack, and looks at Speedy, confused) "? Isn't that a Flaming Kamehame Wave? Or was it something else?"

Look at the size of the flame; it's huge like a giant sphere.

Speedy: (Released it at Meganium and Cacturne) "TOR-KOAAAAALL!"

Jeeves: (Shocked) "What! Impossible!"

Meganium, Cacturne, and Jeeves: (Damaged by the huge sphere)

Meganium: "MEGANIUM!"

Cacturne: "CACTURRNE!"

Jeeves: "AGH!"

Meganium and Cacturne: (Knocked out)

Judge: (Surprised at Meganium and Cacturne) "Whoa!" (Raises the red flag) "Meganium and Cacturne are knocked out. The winner goes to Jack and Speedy!"

It seems that everyone must be talking about Speedy using his overdrive.

Jack: (Nerves in front of the crowd) "Okay…" (_"I didn't know Speedy was popular, using his overdrive was way to intense."_)

Jack: (Plays a magic card) "I play a magic card, 'Super Potion'. I give up a Fire energy to restore Speedy's stamina."

Speedy: (Regain 40 points, 80/80 HP)

Jack: I end my turn." (Gives Jeeves a good complement) "Sorry about Meganium and Cacturne. I must apologize."

Jeeves: (Returns Meganium and Cacturne) "Meganium, Cacturne, return. Thank you for the battle." (Puts two cards away, looks at Jack) "Thanks Jack. It's been a while ever since you dueled against my father. But now, you're dueling against his son." (Summons a Pok'emon) "But now, wait until my father here's about this. He'll freak out! I summon 'Cradily' to the battle!"

Jack and Speedy: (Shocked)

Jack: "Cradily! No way!"

Joey: (Shocked) "Cradily!"

Vincent: "That thing is a fossil pok'emon! Both Grass and Rock! How did he manage to get that thing?"

That pok'emon is a real green body, a very long neck with a big head, and four small legs.

Jeeves: (Draws a card, reveals his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Miracle Grass!' I return all the grass energies back, and go straight to Cradily."

Jack: (Have a bad feeling about this) "And if Cradily has all six energies…"

Jeeves: "But I can't command the attack, because my pok'emon got out of the his pok'emon. So I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "I play my magic card, 'Miracle Fire!' I return my Fire energy back." (Commands Speedy) "Speedy! Flamethrower!"

Speedy: (Inhales, and then blows out fire at Cradily) "Torkoal!"

Cradily: (Damaged, lost 50 points, HP 50/100)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Jeeves: (Draws a card, Commands Cradily) "Cradily! Fossilized Frenzy!"

Cradily: (Releases a lot of vines)

A lot of vines came out of the ground, and grabs hold of Speedy.

Speedy: (Tangled by a lot of vines) "Koal!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Speedy! No!"

It crushed Speedy, but still on one piece.

Speedy: (Knocked out) "Koal!"

Jack: (Reveal his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Rebooth!'" (Gave up 80 LPs, 220 LP.)

A light came to Speedy, and brings him back, but Jack lost 80 LPs.

Speedy: (Get back up)

Jeeves: "I end my turn with one card facedown." (Plays one card facedown)

Jack: (Draws a card) (_"I think I get it. He's acting like the new gym leader, just like his father. He has a lot of spirit in him. I must be very proud."_) "I play one card facedown," (Plays a card facedown, and the Commands Speedy) "Speedy! Flamethrower one more time!"

Speedy: (Inhales a lot of flame) "Tor-" (Releases a lot of flame) "KOAL!"

Jeeves: (Happy) (_"I guess this is where it comes to this. Dad, I hope you're watching this. Because I will become your replacement as the second Gymleader."_) (Closes his eyes)

Cradily: (Closes his eyes)

Erika: (Cover her eyes)

Cradily: (Defeated, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Cradily is knocked out. The winner goes to Speedy! The match goes to Jack Davis from Clock Town!"

Jack: (Runs to Jeeves, worried) "Jeeves! Are you alright!"

Jeeves: (Returns Cradily) "Return Cradily, thank you."

A flash all over Cradily went straight to its pok'e ball.

Jeeves: (Looks at Jack) "I'm alright, Jack. You and Torkoal continue the duel without me."

Jack: (Returns Speedy) "Return Speedy, you did great."

A flash all over Speedy's body returns back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: (Looks at Jeeves) "I'm sure your father will be happy." (Wonders) "But I got a question, how did you manage to get that Cradily?"

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that they're making a complement, like real friends. Let's hear it."

Jeeves: "Well Jack, do you remember that I told you that trainers and pok'emon are forbidden to go into the 'Forest Temple?'"

Jack: (Remembers) "Ah! Oh yeah, that place has a horrible monster inside!"

Jeeves: "Well, I figured out who it was. It seems that this creature was really a Cradily. I had no pok'emon, but I knocked that thing out with one of my scents. I had no idea that really worked. So now, Cradily become my favorite pok'emon."

Jack: "You and Cradily are real friends. But for now, I need a break."

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Jack Davis wins the match."

So now, Jack has won his first match on round two. The next one won't be easy, because it could be the girl he saw, believing she was Jack's True Love, or it could be the other one that was blind, and a Jedi. That's a question.

Jack and Raichu: (At the counter, talking to Manager Krof)

Jack: "Krof, since I've won, who's my next opponent?"

Manager Krof: "Let me check on that." (Checks on his computer)

He'll tell Jack when he's ready to duel. But however, he didn't realize that Jeeves really wanted to be a trainer, but become the gym leader is hard.

Manager Krof: (Found it) "Here it is. You'll duel against the girl."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "Ah! It can't be!"

Raichu: "No way!"

Manager Krof: (Looks at Jack and Raichu) "I'm sorry you two, but you'll have to duel against her."

Jack: (Trying to remember the girl) "Where did I see that girl? I know I saw her."

Raichu: "Maybe she's not here, but doing something to the Miltanks."

Jack: (Looks at Manager Krof) "Can we go see her?"

Manager Krof: "Sure. I'll page her. Just head straight to the Fountain, you can't miss it."

Jack: (Pray) "Thank you."

Jack and Raichu: (Walks straight to the Fountain)

They go straight to the Fountain, and no sign of her anywhere.

Jack: (Looks around, and only see a Fountain and benches)

Raichu: (Gets on the Fountain, only on the seats) "Gee, what's taking her? Is she late?"

That's where she appeared. Still wearing a red dress, farm shoes, and long red hair. She appeared again.

Jack: (Noticed her, stares at her) "Excuse me. You must be my next opponent."

Girl: (Looks at Jack, sad) "You don't remember me, don't you?"

Jack: (Trying to remember) "You familiar. I think I saw you somewhere…"

Girl: (Mad) "If it's the first time we saw each other at the Colosseum, then forget it."

Jack: "…Did you give me Epona?"

Girl: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: (Remembers, wraps his arms around her) "Grace. You've come back."

Raichu: (Surprised) "! Grace! What for coming to the Colosseum?"

Grace: (Explains) "You see, I wanted to see you again. My sister wants me to be a pok'emon trainer, just like you. So I've come all this way to see you again." (Happy, crying) "But you finally remembered me." (Hugs Jack) "My sister gave me the pok'emon back at the Farm, ever since she wanted to be a pok'emon trainer. But now, I'm here to compete."

Jack: "Grace. Why didn't you tell me?"

Grace: "I wasn't ready." (Looks at Jack) "So we're both here. Did you changed?"

Jack: (Looks at Grace) "Yes, I've changed a little." (Lets Grace go) "But now, we're both competing. Do you think you'll win?"

Grace: "Let's make this a fair battle."

Jack and Grace: (Shake hands)

Grace: "If I win, you'll have to go on a date with me. But if I lose…"

Jack: (Kisses Grace on the cheek)

Smack!

Grace: (Felt it)

Jack: "Will this help?"

Grace: (Blushed, hugs Jack) "May the best pok'emon trainer win."

Jack: (Hugs Grace back) "Same here."

Isn't it romantic that these two will be battling? So now, Jack will have to find a way to defeat his True Love, or get a Draw for good. Jack will continue his dueling until he won't stop. Find out what happens later on Episode 112.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu encounter someone that look familiar, and they have it.

-One is a teenager from Green City, Jeeves.

-And one is from the Farm, Grace.

-Who was the mysterious trainer that told Jack not to tell everyone he has the force?

-Only two matches left.


	118. Chapter 112

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 112

Round 2, the match of Love, and True Love.

Last time, our heroes are watching Joey's match, and it seems that he's getting the hang of it. They're at the arena, watching Joey battling against the opponent. It's their last pok'emon, and only one can win.

What Jack is battling against is a man with strong arms, and a tough guy way.

Joey: (Stressed)

He had a pok'emon that is a giant silver snake against a sleeping type.

Joey: (Commanded Steelix) "Steelix, Iron Tail!"

Steelix: (Releases Iron Tail)

The opponent's pok'emon is taken down with one shot.

Guy: "No! Snorlax!"

Snorlax: (Fainted)

Judge: (Raise the blue flag) "Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner goes to Joey Marshal!"

Joey and Steelix: (Cheers) "Yeah!"

For now, Jack, Raichu, and Raye are very happy that Joey won the match. They're at Joey's locker room, congratulating him. So now, that leads Jack to the next area over at another grass field. So now, that leads to two duelists at the arena.

Announcer: "Welcome to another dueling match on Round 2. This time, we bring you Jack Davis from Clock Town and Grace Melody from the Pok'emon Ranch."

Jack and Grace: (Switch deck, shuffle, switch back, and return to their spots)

Both of their duel disks are activated, and ready to duel.

Judge: (Raise both flags) "Duelists, ready?"

Jack and Grace: (Draw seven cards) "Let's Duel!"

Now starting off with 300 LP, both duelists must start off with seven cards.

Grace: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Miltank!"

A white flash came out of her ball, revealing a cow with pink fur, and can stand on two legs.

Amy: (Angry) "Doesn't she ever realize I hate pink!"

Grace: (Plays a Basic Energy) "I will only play one Colorless energy." (Plays a field) "Now I play, 'Emotions Love'."

Jack: (Confuse at his duel disk) "? What's with four meters?"

Grace: (Explains) "You see, there are four meters on your duel disk: Happy, Sad, Angry, and Fear. When a meter gets fuel, the pok'emon reacts to that emotion. If we both get the same emotion, then it's declared as a draw! And now I end my turn."

Trey: "So now, if both duelist get the same emotion when the meter gets one emotion full, then it's a draw."

Jack: "My Draw!" (Draws a card, Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Ivysaur to the battle!"

A green flash came out of his ball, but its really not Ivysaur. His Ivysaur evolved into a giant size with a complete flower.

Jack: (Surprised) "No way!" (Check his pok'e dex)

Dexter: (Scans the pok'emon) "Venusaur, the Plant Pok'emon, the evolved form of Ivysaur." (Explains) "This pok'emon seeks for sun light, and it blooms a flower when it absorb a lot of sun light."

Jack: "My very own Venusaur!"

Trey: (Surprised) "Well I be darn, Jack has the same thing I have."

Jack: (Plays a Grass Energy) "First, I will play a Grass energy," (Plays two cards facedown) "I'll also play two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Grace: "Alright, you ask for it!" (Draws a card, plays a Double Colorless energy) "Now I play, 'Double Colorless'. Now my Miltank is tougher then before." (Commands Miltank) "Miltank! Rollout!"

Miltank: (Forms into a ball, and then rams Venusaur) "Miltank!"

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Venu!" (HP 70/100)

Grace: (Plays two cards facedown) "Now I end with two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Grass Energy) "I play another Grass Energy." (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Leech Seed!"

Venusaur: (Releases Leech Seed)

Now Miltank is trapped by Leech Seed, and will lose stamina to give it to Venusaur during Standby Phase.

Jack: (_"I can't play Double Energy until I have another Grass Energy. I'll have to wait until I keep drawing cards."_) "I end my turn!"

Grace: (Draws a card)

Miltank lost a little stamina, and Venusaur same some stamina.

Grace: (Plays another Double Colorless) "Now I play another Double Colorless."

Jack: (Surprised) (_"Agh! If she plays one more Double Colorless, then my dueling days are over!"_)

Grace: (Commands Miltank) "Now Miltank!"

Miltank: (Performs Rollout again)

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Venu!" (HP 30/100)

Jack: (Shocked) "This isn't good!"

Grace: "Now I play two cards facedown, and end my turn." (Plays two cards facedown)

Jack: (Draws a card, Plays another Grass energy) "I play a Grass energy." (Plays a Magic card) "I play this!"

Grace: "No so fast!" (Reveals her trap card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Love Triumph!' Now you can't play a Magic Card."

Jack: "Guess again!"

Grace: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: (Reveals his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Trap Jammer!' Now you're card is destroyed!"

Her trap card is destroyed.

Jack: (Plays a magic card) "Now let's try this again! I play 'Double Energy!' I get to attack twice." (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Vine Whip!"

Venusaur: (Attacks with Vine Whip) "Venu!"

Miltank: (Damaged) "Mil! Mil! Mil!" (HP 10/80, peril)

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Grace: (Draws a card, a little scared) "Agh!"

Two of meters on Grace have entered one for each, Sad and Fear.

Grace: (Crying) "Jack, how could you?" "(Sobbing)"

Miltank: (Fainted)

Jack: (Surprised) "! Grace…don't cry."

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Miltank has fainted from the battle, the winner goes to Venusaur."

No one was cheering for Jack, because it feels like a love story. But however, it would seem that everyone is going to start hating Jack for breaker Grace's heart.

Jack: (Nerves) "This isn't good."

Grace: (Returns Miltank) "Return Miltank."

A white flash all over Miltank's body and returns back to the pok'e ball.

Grace: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Mareep!"

A yellow flash came to the battle, revealing a sheep with wool.

Jack: (A little happy) "Ah, you still have that Mareep." (Snaps out of it) "What? What am I saying?"

Grace: (A little happy, stops crying) "Thank you Jack." (Plays an Electric energy, reveals a trap card) "First, I an Electric energy. Now I reveal my facedown card, 'Lost Love'. If you destroyed one of my pok'emon that has the move Attract before, your pok'emon becomes heart broken, and lose a turn."

Venusaur: (Heart Broken) "!"

Jack: (Shocked, angry) "! You!"

Grace: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Grass energy) "I'll only play another Grass energy, and end my turn."

Grace: (Draws a card, plays another Grass energy) "I'll play another Electric energy." (Commands Mareep) "Mareep! Cotton Spore!"

Mareep: (Release a lot of wool towards Venusaur)

Venusaur: (Immune)

Grace: (Shocked) "What!"

Mareep: (Shocked) "Mareep!"

Jack: "Didn't you know, if you get a Gil and flip a coin, then you won't tell what happens. Sometimes it gives you a random to see if the opponent is paralyzed or not."

Grace: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, happy, speaks Mario) "Just what I needed." (Plays a magic card) "First, I play this, 'Hyper Potion!' I give up two energies to restore 50 HP." (Plays another Magic card) "Next, I play 'Miracle Grass!' Now I bring two energies back from the discard pile!"

Amy: (Surprised) "Is he a better duelist or what?"

Jack: (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Vine…" (Came to a halt, surprised) "Huh!"

Grace: (Scared)

Jack: (Struggles) (_I can't do this. She came all this way to become the best pok'emon trainer I know. I…can't attack, I can't do this."_) "I…end my turn."

Grace: (A little tear) "Thank you." (Draws a card, plays another Electric energy) "I play another Electric energy." (Commands Mareep) "Mareep! Return!"

Jack: (Confused) "Return?"

Mareep: (Attacks) "Mareep!"

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Venu!" (HP 20/100, weak)

Grace: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, Commands) "My turn! Venusaur! It's time! Solarbeam!"

Venusaur: (Absorbing sunlight)

Jack: (_"I'll have to wait until next turn"_) "I end my turn with a 'Super Potion', and give up one energy."

Venusaur: (Regain stamina)

Grace: (Draws a card, plays another Electric energy) "I play another Electric energy." (Commands Mareep) "Mareep! Return again!"

Mareep: (Attacks) "Mareep!"

Jack: (Reveals a trap card) "I reveal my trap card, 'Dexterity Dodge!'

Venusaur: (Jumped out of the way) "Venu!"

Mareep: (Surprised) "Mareep!"

Jack: "Sorry Grace, but you've missed your target."

Grace: "I'll say, where do I get myself one of those?"

Jack: "You'll only get the limit of three 'Dexterity Dodge'. The energy cards are limitless."

Grace: (Plays one card facedown) "I'll play one card facedown, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, speaks Mario) "Just what I needed." (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Release it!"

Venusaur: (Releases Solarbeam) "Venusaur!"

Mareep: (Damaged, knocked out) "Mareep!"

Judge: (Raises the red flag again) "Mareep is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Venusaur!"

Now everyone is booing at Jack, because he's making a girl really cry.

Jack: (Nerves at the crowd) "This isn't good."

Grace: (Returns Mareep) "Return Mareep. I must thank you."

Jack: (Plays a magic card) "This is it! I play the magic card, 'Berserk!'"

Now it got everyone scared, and Jack's anger meter grows a lot.

Jack: (Reveals his demon form, roars) "HAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Now Jack turned into a demon: Red Demon Eyes, claws, long brown hair, and red ora!

Tamer, Sarah, Vincent, and Yang: (Shocked)

Yang: "No! It's too late!"

Trey: "Released his anger!"

Venusaur: (Anger, red eyes)

Grace: (Scared) "Yipe!"

Amy and Erika: (Scared) "(Gasp!)"

Erika: "Oh no! It happened again!"

Amy: "Not cool!"

Grace: (Reveal her facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card! 'Love Hurts!' Since I've lost my Mareep, you lose your Venusaur. I got my 200 LP." (100 LP.) "But here's something new. If both pok'emon are knocked out, we can summon new pok'emon to the battle. Plus, when we summon new pok'emon, the equipped card is gone, but the energies that are sent to the discard continues, but get new energies to the battle."

It seems that Jack's demon form wares out. He's back to normal.

Grace and Jack: (Summon new pok'emon) "I summon Raichu!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Wait! You have a Raichu too!"

Two electric rats came to the battle, one was Jack's best buddy, and the other is a girl Raichu.

Jack's Raichu: (Appeared, surprised at the other Raichu) "? WAH! No Way!"

Jack: "But there is a mistake: Both of us can't attack until next turn. I'll end my turn."

Grace: (Draws a card, plays an Electric energy) "I'll play an Electric energy, and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays an Electric energy) "I'll play an Electric energy," (Plays one card facedown) "and one card facedown. I end my turn."

Grace: (Draws a card, plays a Field) "Now I play the field card, 'Happily Ever After!'" (Happy) "Hurray! Wedding bells have come between our two Raichus. This is the best!"

Jack: (Nerves) "Yikes!"

Raichu: (Afraid) "Okay! I don't do weddings!"

Grace: (Looks at the Judge) "We'll continue until the Judge announces these two."

Judge: (Looks at Grace, confuse) "Uh…" (Looks at the center between two Raichus) "This is a wedding…I think."

Grace: "What do you say, Jack? Will you make these two together, husband and wife?"

Jack: "Okay, not good."

Grace: "If you don't make these two married…" (Commands her Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Grace's Raichu: (Releases Thunder) "Rai-Chu!"

Jack's Raichu: (Electrocuted) "AGH!" (HP 40/80)

Grace: "See. I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, reveals his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Despell!' I destroy your field card!"

Grace's field card is destroyed.

Grace: (Shocked) "Oh no!"

Jack: (Close call) "Phew. That was intense." (Plays a magic card) "I play my magic card, 'Super Potion'. I give up energy to restore Raichu's stamina!

Jack's Raichu: (Restored HP)

Jack: (Commands his Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Jack's Raichu: (Attacks with Thunder) "RAII-CHUUU!"

Grace's Raichu: (Damaged) "RAI!" (HP 50/80)

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Grace: (Plays a magic card) "I play a magic, 'Hyper Potion'. I give up one energy to restore my Raichu's HP."

Grace's Raichu: (Restored HP)

Grace: "I end my turn."

Jack: "My draw!" (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "I play a magic card, 'Miracle Electric!' I restore an energy back." (Plays another magic card) "Next, I play this, 'Pot of Greed'. I draw two cards." (Draws two new cards, plays a Double Colorless energy) "Now I play a Double Colorless." (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Ready for the Overdrive!"

Jack's Raichu: (Nod) "Yeah!"

Jack: (Cry in tears, yells) "THUNDER RAGE!"

Jack's Raichu: (Charging electricity) "RAIII-" (Blast it) "CHUUUUUUUU!"

A burst of Yellow flash surrounded the arena! It really did something powerful. When it cleared out, a yellow flash disappeared, and it did something. For now, everyone is wonder it the duel is over, but however…

Jack, Grace, and two Raichus: (Knocked out)

It everyone to gasp!

Erika: (Confused) "What happened? Did Jack win?"

Trey: "Not really."

Yang: "Jack did something to make it a tie."

Trey: (Explains) "If Jack is crying or happy, then the duel ends up with a tie. No one wins the duel.

Jack: (Gets up, notices Grace) "! Grace!" (Rushes to her) "Grace!"

Jack's Raichu: (Wakes up, runs to Grace's Raichu)

Jack: (Lifts her head, worried)

Grace: (Wakes up, smiles) "…I knew you come back to me. Did I win?"

Jack: (Hugs her) "No, we end up in a draw."

Raichus: (Hug each other)

Judge: (Announces) "Both of them are in a draw! It's a tie!"

Grace: (Hugs Jack) "Jack, thank you."

It seems that Jack and Grace end up with a tie. For now, the last opponent has to do with a teenager with sunglasses, and a black suit. For now, everyone is very happy to see a tale between two duelists in love.

Jack: (Talks to Manager Krof) "This is it, Krof."

Manager Krof: "I don't know what to say, Jack, but since you're in a draw, I must check to see how much points you have." (Checking on the computer) "Let's see…Jack, you need three points to compete in the finals."

Jack: (Surprised) "! How many do I have?"

Manager Krof: "You have four points, and the last opponent has six points. If you win against him, you'll compete in the finals."

Jack left to go see if Grace is there, and she's at the Fountain, wondering.

Grace: (Notice Jack) "!"

Jack: (Appeared, wondering) "Grace?"

Grace: (In front of Jack, smiles) "Jack, this really makes me happy, being with you."

Jack: "This is what you have here for. To be with me, I have foreseen the truth. Grace, you really wanted to be my, 'Girlfriend'. Is this what you want?"

Grace: (Nod) "Yeah. Shall we do it?" (Blushed)

Jack: "Yeah."

Grace: "Don't forget me, and don't change."

Jack and Grace: (Kissed each other)

Now that the romance is over, we join Krof and Jack to see how they're doing over at the counter.

Manager Krof: (Checking things) "Now let's see who your next opponent is…" (Found it) "Aha, Zebron Tadro. They say that, 'He doesn't use his eyes. He uses the force.'"

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "The Force!"

Manager Krof: (Explains) "Be careful, Jack, he doesn't mess with Duelists, he mess with their heads. Zebron will use the force, but some say that he's blind, and came from the Crystal Region. So that's the warning I've given you."

Jack: "Don't you think it's against the rules to use Magic or Mystic on Dueling?"

Manager Krof: "Of course, there is a rule about that. But however, for being a blind Duelists, he's intense."

Jack: "Does anyone know his secret?"

Manager Krof: "When everyone tries to talk to him, he vanishes."

Jack: (Thinks) "No wonder he told me not to tell everyone I saw him, or what I saw."

Manager Krof: "Be cautious Jack."

Jack: "Anything else? Was he even from the Crystal Region?"

Manager Krof: "Well, his family were the same with no eyes."

Jack: "Thanks Krof, much appreciated."

Jack and Raichu: (Leave back to Cabin XV)

Raichu: (Wonders at Jack) "Jack, do you think we should return Epona back to Grace?"

Jack: "Well, let's just say I did something nice for her." (Red)

Raichu: (Knows something) "Ooh, I think who you like."

Jack: (Yells at Raichu, mad) "What's that suppose to mean!"

Raichu: (Surprised) "Uh-oh!"

Jack: (Trying to grab Raichu)

Raichu: (Makes a run for it) "Run away!"

Jack: (Chasing, shouting) "Get back here!"

But the thing is that Jack wouldn't hurt his true love, because he's in love with Grace. So now, the match will continue until the fat lady sings. The thing is that Jack will duel against the final duelist, and then it's off to the finals.

Notes:

-It seems that Joey the match, and we always know that the matches are way to easy for him. This match is getting easier and easier.

-Jack dueled against Grace, and won to the final match.

-We just notice who Zebron Tadro is. Zebron Tadro was ounce blind, just like Jena, but he believes in the force, and came from the Crystal Region to honor his family name.

-This is really both Drama and Romance in it, so make sure you don't cry.


	119. Chapter 113

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 113

Dueling a Blind Duelist, Match 3

Our hero has defeated a long time friend, who has test himself to be a gym leader. And the other who is a farm girl that is really Jack's True Love. But now, our hero has grown strong from his dueling skills, and ready to defeat the final opponent. At this rate, the opponent won't be easy, because the duelist is blind, and came from the Crystal Region.

Jack and Raichu: (Walking through the halls)

And then a girl came to Jack with paper and pen, long pants and a shirt with blue hair.

Girl: (Asks Jack) "Excuse me, hero?"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the girl, confused)

Jack: "Did you call me a hero?"

Girl: (Nod) "Yeah." (Embarrassed) "Can I ask you something?"

Raichu: "And that would be?"

Girl: "Can I have your…autograph?" (Gives Jack paper and pen)

Jack: (Accepts, takes the paper and pen) "Sure." (Writes his name down, and gives it back to her) "Here you go."

To my fan,

From Jack Davis, pok'emon hero.

Girl: (Takes the paper and pen, happy) "Thank you!"

A boy came with paper and pen.

Boy: (Came) "Will you sign mine!"

And then two more came. It must of mean that a whole crowd came to Jack and Raichu, wanting their autograph.

Jack and Raichu: (Signing their same, and giving signed paper and pen back to them. Takes their paper and pen, sign, and gives it back. Repeats it)

Jack: "Whoa, what's going on?"

Raichu: "Are we popular?"

Girl: (Responds) "Yeah! Just like Joey Marshall, he won his match against a real tough duelist. But now your action of dueling is exciting, because you and the girl duelist had a beautiful story. I love it!"

Jack: "Well…thank you."

Now ever really loves Jack and Joey, they're so popular. I wonder if Jena is having the…too late. Jena is popular too around the whole people, and since they love her, boys wanted to go out with Jena like a date. How long will this take?

But then, a teen in a black cloak appeared.

Cloaked Person: (Calling) "Hey!"

It got everyone's attention.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the teen in a black cloak) "!"

Jack: "Who are you?"

Cloaked Person: "What do you think? I'm your manager, for Zucion's Sake!" (Taking Jack and Raichu away) "Now come on, you two!"

Jack and Raichu: (Taken away)

Girl: "Hey! What are you doing!"

Boy: "Give him back!"

Cloaked Person: "Sorry folks, Dueling Rules: No distracting famous Duelists!"

Everyone was confused, including Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (Confused)

Jack: "Is there really a rule about that?"

Cloaked Person: (Whispers to Jack ear) _"I'm here to get you out of this mess. Always best to keep this as a low profile. If you go around the people, things can get weird."_

Jack: "Oh, okay."

Cloaked Person: "Sorry folks, never interrupt the duelist."

Cloaked Person, Jack, and Raichu: (Leave)

All three of them left the crowd, and head straight to Cabin XV.

Jack: (Looks at the Cloaked Person) "Whoa, thanks."

Cloaked Person: "Listen to me; 'Don't throw in the match against your opponent.'"

Raichu: (Confused) "What for reason?"

Cloaked Person: (Reveals himself) "Because I'm your opponent."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "Zebron!"

He has a blue cloth, wearing sunglasses, yellow hair, an earring on his left ear, and black shoes.

Jack: "Why are you telling me this!"

Zebron: "Duelists should know that they must keep their guard up. And further more, Duelists must keep a low profile from being famous. For now, we wish each other good luck, and may the force be with us." (Leaves) "You didn't see me, or saw me!"

Jack and Raichu: (Confused)

Raichu: "Okay…weird."

Jack and Raichu: (Enters Cabin XV)

When the sun rose up in the afternoon, both duelists are at their post, ready to being the duel. This time, duelists will try and figure out Zebron, the blind duelists that can do something other then looking at his cards or his deck.

Announcer: "Duelists! Welcome to the final match between Jack Davis from Clock Town, and Zebron Tadro from Dark Town at Dark Island. This will be a very big challenger, between a 'Hero Duelist', and a 'Blind Duelist'."

Jack and Zebron: (Prepare their deck)

Jena: (Remembers Zebron) "Oh my god, Zebron Tadro, of the Blind Clan."

Tamer: (Looks at Jena, confused) "He has a clan?"

Amy: (Explains to Tamer) "It means family. You'll understand later."

Yo-Yo Man: (Remembers Zebron) "Oh yes, Zebron Tadro, my old apprentice. Ever since I saw him, he must of use the force without eyes at first hand."

Trey: "So he's blind." (Laughs) "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. Blind as a Zubat, that sounds like Jena."

Jena: (Tells Trey) "Hello! I'm no longer blind!"

Vincent: (Watches the match, preparing Bannock Bread and Meats) "Just watch the match, I'm preparing Hamburgers and Fries."

Amy: (Ordering) "Well then, get me a spaghetti and a spring water."

But then, Jena has a new friend with her, that belong with the Pharaoh a long time go, Godzica.

Godzica: (Ordering) "I'll have a Fruit Salad Island with a Goblet of Wine."

Erika: (Ordering) "I'll have a Paradise Fruit."

Sarah: (Ordering) "Get me a two Quarter Pound with Large Fries and Spring Water."

Joey: (Drooling, ordering) "I'll have a triple dozen of meat."

Inuyasha: "Same here!"

Vincent: "A cook must prepare things before ordering things around, you'll just have to wait."

Jack and Zebron: (Release their duel disks, switch decks, shuffle, switch back, and then return to their spots)

Judge: (Raise both flags) "Duelists! Are you ready!"

Godzica: (Talks to Jena) "Jena, is that Jack? The one with brown hair and a Raichu?"

Jena: (Watching) "Yep, that's him."

Jack and Zebron: (Announced) "Let's Duel!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Trying to remember) "But what made him so special to be blind?"

Jack and Zebron: (Draw seven cards)

Zebron: "I'll start!" (Draws a card, plays all five facedown without looking) "I'll play all five facedown!"

It got everyone surprised!

Joey: (Surprised) "(Gasp!)" "Can he do that!"

Todd: "How did he play all five cards facedown with one turn?"

Yang: "You should ask Jack, he's the expert."

Vulcan: "But he's dueling."

Zebron: (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Umbreon!"

A black flash came out of its ball, and came to the field. It looks like Eevee's darkness evolution, but it's really a shiny Umbreon.

Everyone: (Surprised) "!"

Amy: "I got to get myself one of those!"

Zebron: (Plays a Darkness Energy) "I play Darkness Energy."

Jack: (Remembers) "Hold on, didn't the rules say that Darkness Energy only works when you play a basic energy? Can you play that?"

Zebron: (Reveals his facedown card) "I play this, 'Blind Eye!' By discarding one card from my hand, I'll be able to activate Darkness Energy without playing a basic energy." (Discard one card, straight to the discard pile) "There. I end my turn."

Announcer: "Amazing! For his first then, he played all five cards facedown without a problem."

Joey: (Confused) "But how did he know which one to place? He didn't even look at his own card. And how did 'Blind Eye' work?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I'm trying to remember that card."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My draw!" (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Raichu!"

Raichu: (Appears to the battle) "Yeah!"

Normally duelists are supposed to summon pok'emon out of their pok'e balls, but Raichu prefer to stay out.

Jack: (Plays an Electric Energy, and one card facedown) "I'll play one Thunder Energy, and one card facedown. I end my turn."

Zebron: (Draws a card) "Proceed with cautious, and be careful not to lose this duel." (Plays another Darkness Energy) "I play another Darkness Energy."

Jack: (Doesn't like this) "(Gulp!)"

Zebron: (Commands Umbreon) "Umbreon! Mean Look! Make sure the opponent doesn't leave the battle!"

Umbreon: (Releases Mean Look towards Raichu) "Breon!"

Raichu: (Shocked) "!"

Zebron: "I end my turn."

Jack: "What did you do?"

Zebron: "With Mean Look, the opponent is not allowed to switch until the pok'emon has fainted."

Jack: (About to draw a card)

Zebron: (Reveals his facedown card) "Hold it right there! 'Needle Eye!'"

A needle came out of nowhere, and stung Jack to the hand.

Jack: (Stung) "Ouch!" (Yells) "What did you do that for!"

Zebron: "With this card, you can't draw a card until next turn." (Reveals another facedown card) "And now I reveal my other facedown card, 'Two Eyes'. Now we both draw a card, but both of us must discard a card from our hand."

Jack and Zebron: (Draws a card, discard one card from their hand)

Jack: (Plays a Double Colorless) "I'll only play one Double Colorless." (Thinks) (_"Okay, he has two cards facedown, and he even has that, 'Blind Eye', card with him that is still active. But I think I know what to do."_) (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAAAIII-"

Zebron: (Reveals a facedown card) "Activate reveal facedown card, 'Pok'emon Blind!'"

Raichu: (Stops, shocked) "! Agh!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Raichu!"

Zebron: (Explains) "Now your pok'emon is blind."

Yo-Yo Man: "Of course, Zebron is toying with Jack. With Pok'emon Blind, he blinds the opponent's pok'emon, but doesn't make the opponent confused or anything else."

Jena: "It's like me, when I was blind."

Sarah: "Uh, girl, you're no longer blind."

Yo-Yo Man: "So now, Jack must pull out a Gil to see if he succeeded the attack. If not, the pok'emon attacks the user."

Jack: (Pulls out a Gil, flips) "Come on, heads!" (Grabs it, covers the coin, reveals, and then surprised.) "Bingo! Heads!"

Raichu: (Releases Thunder) "CHUUUUU!"

Umbreon: (Damaged) "Breon!" (Lost 30 points, 50/80)

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Zebron: (Draws a card, reveals his facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'No Eyes'. With it, I can discard a card from my hand, in order to bring another Darkness Energy." (Pulls out a Darkness Energy from his deck, plays it) "I'll play Darkness Energy. I end my turn."

Jack: (Confused) "? You're not going to attack?"

Zebron: (Explains) "Remember Blind Eye? When two turns are passed, I can't attack. So it becomes destroyed."

Blind Eye is destroyed.

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Double Colorless) "I'll play another Double Colorless." (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAII-" (Releases Thunder) "CHUUU!"

Umbreon: (Damaged) "Breon!" (Lost 50 points, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Umbreon is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Raichu!"

Everyone cheers for Raichu.

Jack: "Yes!"

Raichu: (Cheers) "Alright!"

Zebron: (Returns Umbreon)

Umbreon's body flashes to black, and returns back to the ball.

Zebron: "Very clever. But there is something about my Pok'emon Eyes, it wares out about one turn. But there's a price to pay."

Jack: "I get it, discard a card."

Zebron: "No, this!"

Jack: (In pain of his eyes) "AGH! What have you done!"

Zebron: "I didn't do anything, you did."

Jack: (Blind) "My eyes! They're filled with Darkness!"

Erika: (Shouts) "I don't think so! You've lost your eye sight, because your Iris turned white, and now you're blind!"

Jack: (Shocked) "AGH!"

No way! A duelist, blind? Now Jack knows how he feels about Jena being blind.

Jack: "I guess I end my turn."

Zebron: (Draws a card) "Ah, a good card." (Plays a magic card) "I play this, 'Sneak Eyes!' I'm not much of a gambler, but this card allows me to draw two cards." (Draws two cards, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Absol to the battle!"

And now, a black flash came to the battle, looks like a disaster pok'emon with a thing on its head.

Jack: "You're lucky I can't see what it looks like."

Zebron: (Plays a Psychic Energy) "I play a Psychic Energy," (Plays five cards facedown) "and then I play all five cards facedown, and end my turn."

Joey: (Confused) "Again?"

Raye: (Watching) "That's twice in one row."

Ben: "Do you think that Jack kid will do something?"

Todd: "Probably so."

Jack: (Draws a card) (_"Great, I can't see. Thanks to Pok'emon Eye, it connects to my eye, because my pok'emon and I share the same blood. Maybe I can bring a friend to the battle._) (Trying to find the Arcanine Card) "Where it is? It's got to be here somewhere."

Jena: (Confused) "What's with Jack?"

Trey: "Jack is blind. He shares his blood with his pok'emon. So pretty much, when Pok'emon Eye is gone, Jack's eyes become blind."

Joey: (Calling) "Jack! Pull yourself together!"

Jack: (Found the Arcanine Card, summons it) "I summon Arcanine!"

A brown flash appeared, and what revealed a pig monkey.

Raichu: (Shocked at the pig monkey) "Agh! Jack! That's Primape!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Oh no!"

Announcer: "It would seem that since Jack is blind, he couldn't tell which pok'emon is which. He summoned a dangerous pok'emon, Primape!"

Jack: "Agh!" (_"If I summon Primape, I'm done for."_) (Commands Raichu only) "Raichu! Thunder again!"

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAII-"

Zebron: (Reveals a facedown card) "I activate my facedown card!"

Jack: (Shocked) (_"Not again!"_)

Zebron: "Blinded Eye'. Now your pok'emon, Raichu will have to make a choice. Attack Absol, or attack Primape!"

Jack: (Pulls out a Gil, flips) "Let's see…" (Grabs it, cover, and then reveal, surprised) "Heads again!"

Raichu: (Releases Thunder) "CHUU!"

Absol: (Damaged) "Sol!" (Lost 50 points, 20/70)

Jack: (_"I only have two turns to give Primape an energy, or he'll be unable to battle."_) "I end my turn."

Zebron: (Draws a card, reveals a facedown card) "Now I reveal my facedown card, 'Card of Sanctity'. Come on, we can't continue the duel until we have nine cards on our hands. We know that the limit is up to ten cards, so draw some cards until you have nine."

Jack and Zebron: (Draw their cards, have nine of their hand)

Zebron: "Correct." (Plays Darkness Energy) "I play Darkness Energy," (Commands Absol) "Absol, Slash!"

Absol: (Slash towards Raichu) "Absol!"

Raichu: (Damaged) "Agh!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Raichu!"

Raichu: (Lost 30 points, 50/80)

Zebron: (Reveals a facedown card) "Now I reveal my facedown card, 'Eye of Healing'. By giving up four cards from my hand, I can restore Absol's HP back to its full health."

Absol: (Regain HP)

Zebron: "I end my turn."

Amy: (Likes this) "Alright Zebron! Win this duel!"

Jack: (Draws a card, surprised) (_"No! I don't have Fight Energy. By next turn, I have to get Fight Energy, or Primape will forfeit, and that leads to Arcanine. I'll have to make this quick."_) (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Arcanine! Let's try this again!"

Now a red flash appeared out of the pok'e ball, and came to the battle. A huge red dog, and fired up.

Jack: (Plays a Fire Energy) "I'll play a Fire Energy," (Plays a Double Energy) "I'll also play a Double Energy." (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder again!"

Raichu: (Charges electricity) "RAII-"

Zebron: (Reveals a facedown card) "Activate Trap Card!"

Jack: (Shocked) (_"Agh! How does he do this!"_)

Zebron: "'Eye of Truth!' So now, I will see the truth from your move, and you can attack twice, me or Absol?"

Jack: "Meaning?"

Zebron: "By discarding a card, I can destroy that magic card of yours." (Discard a card)

Raichu: (Release Thunder) "CHUU!"

Absol: (Damaged) "Sol!" (Lost 50 points, 20/70)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Zebron: (Draws a card, plays another Darkness Energy) "I play another Darkness Energy." (Commands Absol) "Absol, Sword Dance!"

Absol: (Increased ATK.)

Zebron: (Reveals another facedown card) "I'll reveal my facedown card, 'Black Iris!' When I made the first move, I discard five cards from my hand, in order to make the second attack." (Discard five cards from his hand, and then commands Absol)

Jack: (Sensed danger) "Not good!"

Zebron: "Absol! Slash!"

Absol: (Strikes towards Raichu) "Absol!"

Jack: (Reveals his Trap card) "Not so fast! I reveal my facedown card, Dexterity Dodge!" (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Dodge the attack!"

Raichu: (Dodged Slash!) "Ha!"

Absol: (Missed)

Zebron: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "Here goes." (Surprised) (_"Not good. But wait, it's just another electric energy, and I still have something useful to finish the duel. I wonder."_) (Plays two Fire energies) "I'll play two fire energy, one for Primape, and one for Arcanine."

Announcer: "What's this, it seems that Jack did something surprising the duelist has never done, share a different energy for the pok'emon."

Joey: (Surprised at Jack) "Can he do that!"

Trey: "I guess he can. There's no rule about sharing a different energy for a pok'emon."

Amy: "And since Primape was waiting patience for three turns…"

Jack: (Commands Arcanine) "First, Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Arcanine: (Release fire towards Absol) "ARR!"

Absol: (Damaged, knocked out) "Absol!"

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Absol is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Arcanine!"

Now everyone cheers, the thing is that the duel still continues, until Jack wins the duel. For now, Zebron still have a trick up of his deck. What will happen next on the final match? Find out next time on Episode 114.

Notes:

The notes will come until the next episode. This note said that Jack is having a hard time dueling against the opponent. Zebron is a very intense duelist, and came from the Crystal Region, to honor the blinded family.


	120. Chapter 114

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 114

Old Friends, new Allies

So far, Jack is almost a sitting duck against the Blind Duelist, Zebron. When 'Pok'emon Eye' was active, it makes the opponent's pok'emon blind. If it's destroyed, the opponent becomes blind and can't see. What will he do, he still has Raichu, Primape, and Arcanine out, and Zebron has one pok'emon left.

Zebron: (Makes a T, for Time out, calls) "Time Out!"

Judge: (Confused) "? Excuse me?"

Zebron: "Judge, I'm calling for a Time Out!"

Judge: (Announcer) "The Duel calls for a Time Out, it will be a ten minute break, and then back to the duel."

So the crowd decided to go do something, like shopping or eat.

Zebron: (Walks up to Jack)

Jack, Raichu, Primape, and Arcanine: (Exhausted)

Jack: "Phew that was intense."

Zebron: "Are you okay? You don't seem to be pulling yourself together when you're blind."

Jack: (Still blind, looks around) "Who's there?"

Zebron: "Zebron, your opponent?"

Jack: (Trying to find him) "Oh! But I can't see you."

Zebron: "Don't worry, it'll ware out soon."

Jack: (In pain) "Agh! What is this!"

Zebron: "See."

Jack: (No long in pain, opens it, can finally see) "Ah, I can see."

And then a Ninja appeared, still with a mask on.

Jack, Raichu, and Zebron: (Looks at the ninja)

Jack: "Yo-Yo Man!"

Arcanine and Primape: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man, wondering)

Yo-Yo Man: "So it's true, the blindness really worked. It really got Jack stuck in this situation, but how does he keep playing five cards facedown all the time?"

Zebron: (Remembers) "Yu-Yu Sai-Na, It is only because I am blind, but born with no eyes."

Yo-Yo Man: (Remembers) "'Miraluka.' I knew it. That's the reason why you have the force. Why do I still remember Jeff lost a fair fight?"

Zebron: "Maybe because he keeps using psychic, and I always counter them with the force."

Jack: (Thinks) "So, being blind is a good thing, or bad?"

Zebron: "Good or Bad. And since we're on tight schedule, I suppose we'll continue the duel."

Jack: "Right."

Raichu: "Question: How long will this take?"

A girl appeared, right behind Yo-Yo Man, it's really Jena.

Jena: "Hi Zebron, remember me?"

Zebron: (Remembers) "Jena Aunti, the Shrine Maiden."

Jena: (Surprised) "! You remembered!"

Zebron: "Of course, how can I forget that voice?"

Jena: (Wished she was blind again)

Jack: (Puts his hands behind the back of his head) "Oh well."

Jena: (Talks to Jena) "Anyway, have you met Godzica? She's here."

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jena, serious) "Did you mess with the afterlife at the Farplane?"

Jena: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "No, why?"

Yo-Yo Man: "I knew it, you poor little liar."

Jena: "No, it's the truth!"

Jack: "So, if you messed with the afterlife, wouldn't you be a criminal?"

Jena: (Yells at Jack) "No! Yami needs to be with his sister, so they need to get out of the Danto for good."

Jack: (Thinks) "I don't know."

Zebron: "The King of the Danto wouldn't be happy to hear about this."

Jack: (Remembers) "Well, if Yami and Godzica wanted to go home, then it's up to the King."

Jena: (Leave) "You don't know how it feels that Godzica is sealed inside the Millennium Locket!"

Jack: (Confused) "Millennium, Locket?"

Raichu: (Confused) "Is there really such thing as the Millennium Locket?"

Times up, and everyone is back at their seats. For now, Jack still has Arcanine, Primape, and Raichu out, and Zebron has one pok'emon left. For the looks of things, Jack is about to do something today.

Judge: (Raise both flags) "Let the duel continue!"

Jack: "We already know I end my turn."

Zebron: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "Prepare yourself Jack, I have the most powerful pok'emon you can't stop! I summon Dusclops!"

A phantom came to the battle, looking like a wrapped mummy but with one red eye, and gloves.

Jack, Raichu, Primape, and Arcanine: (Shocked) "!"

Jack: "No way!"

Joey: (Shocked) "Is that Dusclops!"

Amy: (Surprised) "Whoa!"

A Pink mouse came, with popcorn.

Pinkachu: (Appeared) "What did I miss?"

Joey: (Points) "That!"

Pinkachu: (Looks at the match, shocked) "AGH! Raichu!"

Zebron: (Plays a magic card) "Now I play this, 'Dusclops Revenge!' With it, when all of energies are sent to the discard pile, I can bring back Darkness Energy!"

Jack: (Shocked) "No Way!"

Zebron: "Do you remember how many?"

Jack: (Remembering) "…six." (Shocked) "Six! Oh no!"

Zebron: (Correct, I bring back all the energies back from the discard pile, straight to Dusclops!"

Jack: (Stressed) (_"This isn't good. With all six energies, he can unleash Dusclops' Overdrive! But he has forgotten that I have an Overdrive on my next turn."_)

Zebron: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Electric Energy) "I'll play another Electric Energy." (Calls) "Before I end this duel, I have one question: What are you dueling for?"

Zebron: (Responds) "…My honor. My family."

Jack: (Surprised) "!"

Zebron: "It has been long since I've journey here. When I was ten. I start my adventure at the Crystal Region, hoping to stay with my family. I won the tournament. Next, I went to the Orre Region, and I've managed to win over there. When I was twelve, my master taught me the dangers about the Orre and the Danto, filled with fiends. So I figured that he could teach me how to defend myself.

"I have learn everything, and I've believe in myself, just to honor the Blind Family. So if you want to finish me, you can."

Jack: (Feels bad) "Zebron…I can't. I couldn't."

Zebron: "Jack, it's alright, you must end this duel, so that way you to compete. I'll be alright, just do it!"

Jack: (Nod, Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder Rage, now!"

Raichu: (Charging energy) "RAIIII-"

Zebron: (Closed his eyes) "Go for it, hero."

Dusclops: (Closed his eyes) "Clops."

Raichu: (Release Thunder Rage) "CHUUU!"

Dusclops: (Damaged) "CLOPS!

A flash of yellow surrounded the stadium, and when it cleared up, smoke appeared. The smoke cleared, and everyone wonders what's going on.

Dusclops: (Knocked out) "Dus-clops!"

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Dusclops is knocked out of the battle! The winner goes to Raichu!"

Jack and Raichu: (Cheered)

Jack: "Yes!"

Raichu: "Alright!"

Judge: "The winner is Jack, Raichu, Arcanine, and Primape!"

Everyone cheers for Jack and his pok'emon for seeing a long match.

Primape: (Confused) "Pri? Primape?"

Jack: "You'll understand what happened later."

Zebron: (Pulls out Dusclops card, returns Dusclops) "Return Dusclops, thank you for the help."

A ghostly body returns Dusclops back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: "Guys! We're in the finals!"

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder) "Well, who knew what had it in you. At least we're in the finals at last."

Inside the locker room, Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man are with Zebron. For now, they will discuss something about Zebron Tadro of the Blind Clan. But lucky they must do it privately, the reason is because what Zebron said; "you must keep it a low profile."

Zebron: "Let's talk, Jack. The reason why I'm blind just like Jena is because I was born without eyes."

Jack: (Wonders) "I suppose you're like Yo-Yo Man, but with Sunglasses."

Yo-Yo Man: "My old apprentice, it's been a while ever since you've started your adventure at the Danto Region."

Raichu: "Zebron, can we see what you look like without sunglasses?"

Zebron: (Thinks about it) "…I don't know."

Jack: "We witnessed what Yo-Yo Man, even his disfigured face. I am sure it is not that bad."

Zebron: "Since you put it that way, I guess I can show you." (Takes the sunglasses off)

Jack and Raichu: (Surprised) "!"

Raichu: "Miraluka."

Zebron: "I told everyone I'm a Blind Duelist of the Blind Clan, but I'm really doing it for the Miraluka Clan."

We really can't see what he looks like on his eyes, but I assure you that he has no eyes, but looks like his eyes are really closed the while time.

Jack: "No wonder you told everyone you are blind, you have no eyes."

Zebron: (Puts the sunglasses on) "I'm sure your tribe will make you famous."

Jack: "But I still need to save the world from-"

Zebron: (Remembers) "From Akoo, we get it. But as long as everyone one doesn't know I'm a person with no eyes, then I'm fine. However, Yo-Yo Man kept it a secret from everyone, and you must not everyone you saw a Miraluka."

Jack: "So I must keep it a secret, just like Yo-Yo Man."

Zebron: (Nodded)

Raichu: "Don't worry, we won't tell. Why don't you stick around?"

Zebron: "Why would I?"

Yo-Yo Man: "You can watch Jack's match and Jena's match."

Zebron: "Thanks, but I am blind."

Jack: "What about the force? I know the rules clearly state you can't use them dueling. But you can use it when watching a match."

Zebron: "Are you sure?"

Jack: "I am sure. They say that after the tournament, they can bring everyone for a group photo. What do you way?"

Zebron: "Well, alright. But don't tell anyone I'm a Miraluka."

Yo-Yo Man: "If you have the force, why not use 'Mind Trick', on them."

Zebron: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "I don't have that force yet."

Jack: "Let's get one thing straight: As long as I don't tell anyone you are a Miraluka, you will fit right in."

Zebron: "Alright, let's head straight to your cabin."

Yo-Yo Man: "Do you have a hotel?"

Zebron: "No, I just travel in a tent."

Jack: "Then you're welcome to stay at our place."

Zebron: "Thanks, Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man." (Prays) "May the force be with you both."

Yo-Yo Man: "Are you sure it's not, 'May the Charka be with you?"

They head to Cabin XV, so they can rest up for tomorrow to go see Jack duel next time against the opponent in the finals. But they're at the door near Cabin XV, and inside the room will a surprise to welcome everyone.

Jack: (Opens the door) "Come on in. You will be welcome inside."

Jack, Raichu, Zebron, and Yo-Yo Man: (Enters the cabin)

Jack: (Closed the door)

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Zebron) "Why don't I just take you to your room? I'm sure they'll let you stay."

Zebron: "Thanks, Yu-Yu Sai-Na."

Jack: "But why don't you see the rest of them, and my party member?"

Zebron: (Looks at Jack) "Alright, but-"

Jack: (Interrupts) "I get it, don't tell anyone your secret."

Now the whole gang is here.

Raichu: (Calls) "Hey! Everyone! We like you to meet a new member to join our adventure!"

Zebron: "Hello, everyone. I'm Zebron Tadro, of the Blind Clan."

Jena: "Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer."

Ben: "Benter, just call me Ben for short."

Todd: "Todd Jameson, of the Hero Clan."

Jeannie: "Jeannie, I'm a traveler."

Jack: "I suppose there is no hello?"

Erika: (Prays to Zebron) "Please to meet you, Zebron. My name is 'Erika Davis'. I am a Summoner."

Tamer: (Introduce himself) "Hi, I'm Tamer. I'm a blitzball player, and a guardian."

Sarah: (Saying hello) "What's up, my name is Sarah. I know Machina, and I'm gangster!"

Tamer: (Yells at Sarah) "Sarah!"

Sarah: (Embarrassed) "Pops, you're embarrassing me."

Tamer: "Good!"

Trey: (Tells Zebron) "Ignore them, Tamer and Sarah are really a father and a daughter. I'm Trey Armstrong, and I'm a guardian. Please to meet you."

Amy: (Upset) "…"

Jack: (Encourages Amy) "Go on."

Amy: (Looks at Zebron) "I'm Amy May Rose, I'm an Amazonian, and a guardian. But you should know that I'm a princess at Yellow Field!"  
Zebron: "Sorry, your highness. It is an honor."

Amy: (Freaked out) "! Are you hitting on me?"

Zebron: (Shook his head) "Just a hello is fine. I sensed you're freak out because of what I said."

Amy: "Yeah, let's go with that." (Backs away)

Vincent: "I'm Vincent Valentine, I'm a guardian, a vampire, even a chef."

Zebron: (Looks at Vincent) "If you're a vampire, how come you're immune to the light?"

Vincent: "I'm a genetic vampire. But don't threat, I won't bit your neck, because you how nasty to bit people's neck."

Zebron: "I see, you refused to bit people's neck, because it's you decision."

Vincent: "You can say that." (Disgusted) "Too spicy."

Zebron: (Whispers to Jack's ear) _"Jack, can we trust Vincent? He's an undead, and what if he gets attacked by White Magic, or is he doing this to get all the people?"_

Jack: (Tells Zebron) "Vincent was mutated to a Vampire. But all he wanted was a female to keep him company."

Raichu: "Yeah, he even tries to…" (Giggles)

Zebron: (Looks at Raichu, confused) "What's so funny?"

Jack: (Tells Zebron) "You don't want to know."

Yang: (Appears) "Hello, I'm Yang."

Zebron: (Looks at Yang) "Hello, Yang."

Yang: "I'm really a Dragon Lord, by the order of the Dragon Lord Master."

Zebron: (Looks at Jack) "Is there?"

Jack: (Nods at Zebron) "Of course."

Vulcan, Luna, and Volcana: (Appears at Zebron)

Vulcan: "Vulcan, a Shadow Dragon Lord."

Luna: "Luna, I'm also a Dragon Lord."

Volcana: "Volcana, me too."

Zebron: "Nice to meet all three of you, and there are four Dragon Lords, what next?"

Jack: (Escorts Zebron) "This way."

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Zebron: (Escorted by Jack)

Jack and Raichu lead Zebron to the upper room floor. Then they saw a girl with Egypt clothes that came from the Pharaoh. It looks like a girl from the Millennium years, but really looks like Jena. Could she really be Godzica?

Godzica: (Found Jack, Raichu, and Zebron) "Hello. I'm Godzica."

Jack: (Remembers) "Yami's sister?"

Godzica: "Yep. Jena told me you must of met my big brother. All I ever wanted to do is go home to be with Yami again."

Raichu: "You really wanted to be the Pharaoh, don't you?"

Zebron: "You really did come from that Millennium Locket, did you?"

Godzica: "Of course."

Zebron: "I knew it, Jena messed with the afterlife."

Jack: "She should know better. She could have told the king if it's okay to bring things back from the dead. But she'll go through it."

Raichu: "But if she doesn't, then what does Crystal People's punishment would be?"

Godzica: "You don't want to know."

Jack: (Leading) "Moving along…"

Zebron and Raichu: (Follows Jack)

And there is Zebron's own room, just a bed with one drawer, a table, a chair, and a fan up at the ceiling.

Zebron: (His face towards Jack) "Jack, this is my room?"

Jack: "Make yourself at him." (Looks at Zebron) "We can duel after my tournament."

Raichu: "Enjoy yourself here, and we can introduce you to the rest."

Jack and Raichu: (Leaves)

So now, we can check up on how Zebron gets to know everyone.

Zebron: (Force, Farseeing) "So, this is my room. But how am I going to remember this room, if I had no eyes."

And then a Sayian with a blue vest, yellow pants, white gloves, and spiky hair knocks the door.

Zebron: "Come in, the door is open."

He appears.

Zebron: "You must be Joey Marshall, the Invincible Sayian."

Joey: (Encouraged) "Yeah well, thanks for saving me from all those ladies. They give me the shiver if Raye saw that happen."

Zebron: "Well that's what happens when you become famous. I did the same thing to Jack and Raichu, just to get these two out of trouble."

And Joey still has his pink Pikachu on Joey's left shoulder.

Pink Pikachu: "Do you remember me?"

Zebron: "Pikachu. Joey's Pikachu."

Joey's Pikachu: "Of course, you rescued us, saying you're out manager."

Zebron: "It's very important to keep a low profile. If you stick around the whole people, then you're in a spot of trouble."

Joey and his Pikachu: (Leaves)

Joey: "Well, we better greet the other people."

Zebron: "Jack is inviting them, just to make them feel welcome. And I had a feeling his girlfriend had showed, just to see her again." (Gets on his bed, thinks) "I wonder…can Jack be a guardian for life?"

Now half-human half-demon appeared, with long white hair, and red fire-proof clothes. That must be Inuyasha,

Inuyasha: "What do you expect?"

Zebron: (Sensed it) "Inuyasha, I should have known."

Inuyasha: (Surprised) "How do you know it was me?"

Zebron: "I'm blind. Didn't you know?"

Inuyasha: (Turns away) "Oh great, another demon."

Zebron: "When I'm blind, I can't see a thing. But I'm a Jedi, and you should watch your mouth."

Inuyasha: (A little angry) "Please, I'll finish you easy."

Now a teen girl came and said, "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled the ground) "Agh!"

Zebron: (Farseeing) "Kagome."

So now, that will end straight, and Jack still needs to continue the battle. For now, our hero will need all the help from Zebron about the tournament, and I do believe that Mewtwo wants to talk to someone privately. Find out what happens next time on Episode 115.

Notes:

Now we'll bring the notes that happened before and after from 113 and 114.

-Thanks to Zebron, Jack must learn to keep a low profile.

-They dueled until one gets to the finals, and Jack won the match.

-Zebron was really Yo-Yo Man's old apprentice at Tae-Kwon-Leap.

-Jack and Raichu must keep a secret that Zebron has no eyes, just like Yo-Yo Man kept his secret.

-For now, Zebron decided to join the party, and watch Jack's battles.

-I wonder who will come to Cabin XV? Zebron did say that Jack's girlfriend came.


	121. Chapter 115

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 115

Round 3, matching a Guitarist

Announcer: "Welcome Duelists! This is it, bringing you live at the Danto Colosseum, we have eight challengers left. So now, we'll give you eight balls that has numbers on the outside."

All eight duelists are at the Danto Colosseum with Mr. Yes Man. This is the victory's tournament, why even the great Ash Ketchum can beat the tournament. So now, all eight duelists are waiting for the tournament to being.

Mr. Yes Man: (Pulls out a box with a lard hole, announces) "Duelists, when I call your name, you will pick a ball out of this ball, and determine who will be your opponent. There are three matches, sorry about not mentioning there are three matches during dueling. So you have the first match, the Semifinal, and the Finals. The winner gets to take the Danto Cup, and this!" (Reveals it)

"Yes Duelists! The Danto Cup, and the rare Materia, 'Cerberus!' This rare Materia allows you to summon the Dog, and will give you the power to stay alive! It's favorite attack, 'Auto-Life'."

It got everyone to gasping!

A boy with brown hair, pok'emon league hat, Kyogre Skin shoulder pads, Dragonite-Hide gloves, Metagross T-shirt, N Logo belt, Groudon Rough skin pants, and Tyrannitar Shoes spoke, "No Way! I must get one!"

"Dream on," said a mean boy with blue hair, black suit, and holding a Masamune, "Everyone wants won. Jack, you don't stand a chance."

Jack: (Looks mad at the other boy) "Well just see about that, Seymour!"

Mr. Yes Man: "Duelists! Get ready to be announced." (Pulls out a scroll, reads)

"Hey! We're entering too!" Said an orange rat.

Jack: (Looks at his orange rat) "Raichu, this isn't the best time. Some of the duelists have to wait for their turn to come."

Mr. Yes Man: "Jack Davis!"

Jack: (Surprised) "That's us!"

Jack and Raichu: (Walks up stage)

Jack: "Hello, sir." (Reach his hand through the hole, trying to grab something)

Mr. Yes Man: "Well now, I do believe you wanted the Red Materia, don't you?"

Jack: (Pulls out a sphere) "Here we go. Number 3!"

And then the Judge writes down Jack's name on the black board, in the third spot.

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder) "Jack, I hope you're prepare."

Jack: (Gives the sphere to Mr. Yes Man) "Here you go."

Mr. Yes Man: (Takes the sphere) "Thank you."

Jack: (Leaves)

So now, that leads to who will be dueling on the screen. So now, it looks like Jack is dueling against a rock star. Must be a Rock Star Duelist, but on the first one is a person in the Black Knight suit. And Seymour has chose on the far right, in seventh. All of the duelists will be in this Colosseum.

Jack and Raichu: (Watching the Black Knight duel)

Jack: "Check him out."

Raichu: "What is he?"

Jack: "We actually call those who are 'Black Knight.' They never serve their Allegiance to the king, but become strong. We should be aware of them."

Raichu: "Are they compare to the 'Dark Knights?'"

Jack: "No, Black Knights are different from Dark Knights. Dark Knights are evil, and Black Knights are good, or neutral."

They saw the Black Knight won the match. So now, it's Jack turn to duel against the Rock Star Duelist. Jack has walked to the red spot, ready to duel against the other duelist. The duelist in black cloak, and holding an Electric Guitar appeared, yellow hair, and a black mark scar, it must have gotten everyone's attention.

Guitarist: (Appeared, looks at Jack, pulls out his card, and reads to him) _"Hello duelist. I am here to defeat you."_ (Bored) _"My only reason is because I want to be the number one duelist of the Danto Region, and can't stop. So now, if you throw in the towel, and then I'll, blah, blah, blah." _(Puts it away, stares at Jack)

Jack: (Confused) "Okay…weird."

Raichu: (Looks at Jack, confused) "Who is he?"

Guitarist: (Surprised) "! Omega! Is that really you?"

Jack: (Confused at the Guitarist, and looks around) "Huh?"

Guitarist: "Yes you, with the red cap on."

Jack: (Surprised, stares at the Guitarist) "! Who are you calling Omega? I'm not Omega!"

Guitarist: "Come on, Omega. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help Eggman, not betray him!"

It got everyone surprised at Jack.

Announcer: "Hold on, did Deyax called the duelist, Omega? How weird."

Jack: "Let me rephrase that: 'I'm No Omega!'"

Deyax: (Crossed his arms) "Oh man. What for Omega, come back to us?"

Jack: "No! Are you going to duel, or what?"

Deyax: "Fine! Be that way!"

Jack and Deyax: (Switch deck, shuffle, return decks, go to their spots, and prepare their duel disk)

Now both duelists got their duel disk, although Deyax had a brand new duel disk. It looks all silver, and a brand new center LP. For now, both duelists are ready to begin the duel, and get to see who will be in the Semifinals.

Judge: (Raise both flags) "Duelists! Are you ready?"

Jack and Deyax: (Shout) "Let's Duel!" (Draws seven cards)

Deyax: (Starts) "I'll go first." (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Solrock!"

A purple flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a rock shape like a rock, and only has eyes.

Jack: (Surprised) "!"

Deyax: (Plays a Psychic Energy, and two cards facedown) "I'll play a Psychic Energy, and two cards facedown. I end my turn. Go Omega."

Jack: "It's Jack! No Omega!" (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Jaws!"

A blue flash came out of Jack's pok'e ball, revealing a blue shark.

Jack: (Plays a Water Energy) "I'll play a Water Energy, and two cards facedown." (Plays two cards facedown) "I end my turn."

Deyax: (Draws a card, plays another Psychic Energy) "I play another Psychic Energy." (Commands Solrock) "Solrock! Cosmic Power!"

Solrock: (Performs Cosmic Power)

Now Solrock's Defense and Sp. Defense rose up to +10.

Deyax: "I end my turn." (_"All I got to do is wait for Omega to take the bait."_)

Jack: (Draws a card, Plays another Water Energy) "I'll play another Water Energy." (_"He has me fooled. If I attack, he'll activate that trap card of his. If I command Jaws to attack, then it's no good."_) (Thought of something) (_"That's it!"_) (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Dive!"

Deyax: (Activates Trap) "Not so fast! Activate trap card, 'Shield!' (Surprised) "Huh?"

Check it out, Jaws is underwater the whole time.

Deyax: (Surprised) "Where did that water hole come from!"

Jack: "Didn't you know, I taught Jaws to dive underwater, and on my standby, I can attack. But since you've activated a trap card, it becomes useless."

Of course, it won't last long, and it's not a remainder card. So now, the Shield card is destroyed.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Deyax: "Omega! Come back to us!" (Draws a card, plays another Psychic Energy) "I'll only play another Psychic Energy. I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card)

Jaws: (Attacks Solrock) "Pedo!"

Solrock: (Damaged)

Jaws: (Returns to her spot) "Pedo!"

Jack: (Plays another Water Energy, and one card facedown) "I'll play another Water Energy, and one card facedown." (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Skull Bash!"

Jaws: (Lowers her head down, plus gains a bonus)

Jaws' defense grows up to a +10.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Deyax: (Draws a card, Plays a Fight Energy) "Now I'll play a Fight Energy." (Commands Solrock) "Solrock, Rock Slide!"

Solrock: (Releases Rock Slide)

Jaws: (Damaged) "Pedo!"

Jack: "Hand tight! We can make it!"

Deyax: "I end my turn. Of course, Omega, you can throw the match to me."

Jack: (Draws a card)

Jaws: (Charges Solrock) "Sharpedo!"

BAM!

Solrock: (Damaged, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Solrock is knocked out! The winner goes to Jaws!"

Jaws: (Cheers) "Pedo!"

Deyax: (Returns Solrock) "Solrock, return."

The Pok'emon shot out a flash of beam out of the pok'emon, and then turns Solrock back.

Jack: "Had enough?" (Plays another Water Energy, and then commands Jaws) "Jaws! Skull Bash again."

Jaws: (Lowers her head down)

Jack: "Now I end my turn. You should be careful summoning another pok'emon."

Deyax: "I'll show you!" (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Shedinja!"

A phantom came out of the ball, revealing a pok'emon that is a bug with wings, and a ring above its head.

Jack: (Have a bad feeling about this) "Not good."

Deyax: "Didn't see that one, Omega? What a shame." (Plays Grass Energy) "Now I'll play a Grass Energy," (Plays three cards facedown) "and three new cards facedown." (Reveals a facedown card) "Now I reveal my facedown card."

Jack: "I don't think so!" (Reveals his facedown card)

Deyax: "Guess again, Omega!" (Reveals another facedown card) "Trap Jammer!"

Jack's Trap Jammer is destroyed. But it seems that Deyax revealed the first facedown card.

Deyax: "Behold, 'Shedinja's Revenge!' This card will allow me to attack right now, but increase the attack points by +50! By giving up two cards from a facedown, and three cards from my hand." (Gets rid of two facedown cards, and three cards on his hand)

Jack: "But that leads you to nothing."

Deyax: "Duh." (Commands Shedinja) "Shedinja, use your Overdrive! Good bye, Omega!"

Shedinja: (Charges towards Jaws)

Jaws: (Panics, cover her eyes)

Jack: (Reveals trap card) "Activate Trap Card! 'Shield!'"

Shedinja's Overdrive failed. So now, the shield broke into pieces. If there's an original attack, can break one-fourth of the shield. But with an overdrive can break the whole thing.

Deyax: (Shocked) "WHAT!"

Jack: "Shocked?"

Deyax: "I can't do anything. I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "Let's see." (Thinks) (_"Lucky Shedinja fail the overdrive, and he can only do it ounce. So now, Shedinja can't do it again. But I can't attack until Shedinja, because the ability called, 'Wonder Guard'. I can't attack until I use Shedinja's weakness."_) "I end my turn."

Deyax: (Draws a card, plays a Magic Card) "Now I play this, 'Card of Sanity!' We must have nine cards on our hands."

Jack and Deyax: (Draws cards until they have nine cards on their hand)

Deyax: (Plays another Grass Energy) "I'll play another Grass Energy." (Plays three cards facedown) "And three cards facedown." (Commands Shedinja) "Shedinja, Fury Swipes!"

Shedinja: (Fury Swipes)

Jaws: (Less Damaged) "Pedo!"

Deyax: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My draw!" (Plays one card facedown) "I'll only play one card facedown, and end my turn."

Deyax: (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "Now I play this, 'Double Battle!' Now we'll have two pok'emon battling on the battlefield. I hope you're ready, Omega, because you'll pay for betraying." (Summons a pok'emon) "Now I summon, Pelipper!"

A mixture of blue and white flash came out of their pok'e balls, and brings out a pok'emon with a huge mouth, but the mouth drops.

Deyax: (Plays another Grass Energy, and Water Energy) "Now I play one Grass Energy for Shedinja, and one Water Energy for Pelipper." (Commands Shedinja) "Shedinja, Fury Swipes again!"

Shedinja: (Attacks with Fury Swipes) "Shedinja!"

Jaws: (Damaged) "Pedo!" (Peril)

Deyax: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Arcanine! To support Jaws!"

Now a red flash came out of the pok'emon, a big red dog ready to heat things up.

Jack: (Plays a Fire Energy) "I'll play a Fire Energy." (Plays a magic card) "Now I play this, Super potion! I give up Jaws' energy to restore HP."

Jaws' strength has returned.

Jack: (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Skull Bash to Pelipper!"

Jaws: (Lowers her head down) "Pedo!"

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Deyax: (Draws a card, reveals two facedown cards) "Now I reveal my two facedown card. First, 'Helping Hand', which gives Shedinja the upper edge. And second, 'Shedinja's Hope', which gives one of my pok'emon that are on the field, becomes a 'Wonder Guard' too. So now, I have two have the same ability. But I can't make Shedinja attack, so I end my turn with another Water Energy for Pelipper."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Fire Energy) "Now I play another Fire Energy for Arcanine. And do you know what happens next?"

Deyax: (Shocked) "Oh no! Not now!"

Jack: (Commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Flamethrower at Shedinja!"

Arcanine: (Absorb all the heat around, and then blows fires at Shedinja) "ARROAR!"

Shedinja: (Burned, knocked out)

Jack: "And do you know what happens to 'Shedinja's Hope'? It becomes destroyed!"

Deyax: "Did you forget that it failed to use Skull Bash at Pelipper?"

Jack: "We'll see!" (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Dive!"

Jaws: (Dives underwater)

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Deyax: (Draws a card) "Watch this, Omega!" (Plays another Water Energy) "Now I play another Water Energy." (Commands Pelipper) "Pelipper! Aerial Ace!"

Pelipper: (Flips, disappears, and then attacks) "Pelipper!"

Arcanine: (Damaged) "AROR!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Arcanine!"

Deyax: "I end my turn."

Jaws: (Came out of the water, and then charges towards Pelipper) "Pedo!"

Pelipper: (Damaged) "Pelipper!"

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Fire Energy) "I'll play another Fire Energy!" (Commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Roar!"

Arcanine: (Roar) "RROOOOARR!"

Pelipper: (Scared) "Pelipper!" (Returns to the ball)

Jack: (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Skull Bash!"

Jaws: (Lowers her head)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Deyax: (Draws a card, summons two pok'emon) "Now I summon two pok'emon, Lunatone and Blaziken!"

Two flashes of Fire and Purple came to the battle. One looks like a moon crest with eyes, and the other one is a red giant fighting chicken, but almost shape like a human.

Jack: (Surprised) "Agh!"

Deyax: (Plays a Fire Energy and a Psychic Energy) "So now, I play a Fire Energy for Blaziken, and a Psychic Energy for Lunatone. I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card)

Jaws: (Rams Blaziken) "Pedo!"

Blaziken: (Damaged) "Blaze!"

Jack: "Nice." (Plays another Fire Energy) "I'll play another Fire Energy for Arcanine. And now, I play this." (Plays a magic card) "I play this! 'Miracle Water!'"

Deyax: "You're very lucky that card won't be destroyed." (Reveals a facedown card) "I play this, 'Greed'. When you play a magic card, and I have no cards on my hand, I get to draw seven new cards from my hand. (Draws seven new cards) "But it's still your turn."

Jack: (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Surf at Blaziken!"

Jaws: (Performs Surf at Blaziken) "Sharpedo!"

Blaziken: (Massive Damaged, knocked out)

Jack: (Commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

Arcanine: (Charges towards Lunatone) "AROOAR!"

Lunatone: (Damaged) "Luna!" (Knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Both pok'emon are knocked out! The winner goes to Jaws and Arcanine!"

Deyax: (Returns Blaziken and Lunatone) "Good job, guys, you're almost done Omega to come."

Jack: (Shouts, new voice) "Deyax! The reason why I quit Eggman and his troop is because he is evil! I have been working hard for a new story! So this is my story, and you're not in it!" (Surprised! Cover his mouth)

Snap! Did Jack say that? I think has a new voice. It everyone surprised.

Deyax: "We'll just see about that."

Jack: "I end my turn." (Confused) (_"Where did this new voice come from?"_)

Deyax: "Omega, I knew you come back." (Draws a card, summons two pok'emon) "Now I bring back Pelipper! And now I bring, Exploud!"

Pelipper comes back to the battle, but then a white flash reveals huge pok'emon with a large mouth, and lots of holes on its head appeared.

Jack, Jaws, and Arcanine: (Shocked)

Jack: "Exploud!"

Deyax: (Plays another Water Energy, and a Colorless Energy) "I'll play another Water Energy for Pelipper, and a Colorless Energy for Exploud! I end my turn. What do you say, Omega?"

Jack: (Still said a new voice) "Deyax, I still told you, 'this is my story, and you're not in it!'" (Draws a card, commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

Arcanine: (Confused) "Ar?"

Jack: "What's wrong? Extremespeed!"

Arcanine: (Charges towards Pelipper) "AROAR!"

Pelipper: (Damaged) "Pelipper!" (Knocked out)

Jack: (Commands Jaws) "Jaws! Surf!"

Jaws: (Performs Surf at Exploud) "Sharpedo!"

Exploud: (Damaged) "Exploud!"

Jack: "I end my turn."

Deyax: "Omega, I knew you come back." (Draws a card, plays a Double Colorless) "Now I play Double Colorless." (Commands Exploud) "Exploud! Hyper Voice!"

Exploud: (Yells in Hyper Voice) "EXPLOUD!"

Arcanine and Jaws: (Can't take the pressure, damaged)

Arcanine: "AROW!"

Jaws: "PEDO!"

Jack: (Cover his ears) "AGH! WHAT IS THIS!"

Deyax: "What's the matter Omega? Can't take the pressure? Because I end my turn."

Jack: (Angry) "I'll show you!" (Draws a card, commands Arcanine) "Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

Arcanine: (Charges towards Exploud) "ARROAR!"

Exploud: (Damaged a lot) "Exploud!" (Knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "The match is over! The winner goes to Jaws and Arcanine! The winner of the match goes to Jack Davis from Clock Town!"

Everyone won't cheer, because they're confused between Jack and Omega. But however it really got Mr. Yes Man confused for Jack. And further more, the Black Knight wonders about Jack and Omega. What will happen next? Find out what happens later on Episode 116.

Notes:

-It was a competition to see who will win the Danto Cup, and the rare Materia, Cerberus.

-I hope the Black Knight is on the good side, because Jack wants training from him.

-Deyax Noby, the Rock Guitar Duelists keeps calling Jack, Omega.

-Why would Deyax call Jack, Omega?

-Everyone is wondering if Jack is good, or evil.


	122. Chapter 116

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 116

Who's Omega?

For now, Jack has reached to the Semifinals, meaning only four more matches to go. However, Deyax Noby is calling Jack, Omega, but what for reason? It's recording live on all the spheres, proving to see if Jack is Omega or not.

Deyax: (Claps) "Omega, Great job. I knew you're back to yourself."

Jack: (Looks at himself, angry)

Deyax: "Eggman created you, just to make you work for him." (Walks up to Jack, pulls out a Rocket Badge) "Alright Omega, this is it. Are you ready to come back?"

Everyone was scared that Jack will turn evil, and turn against his friends. But what will happen now? Joey and his team, Jena and her team, and now Jack's team are scared if Jack joins evil.

Grace: (Calling) "Jack! No!"

Jack: (Thinks) "…!" (Attacks Deyax) "NO!"

Deyax: (Attacked) "OW!"

It got everyone to gasp that Jack punched Deyax in the face.

Amy: (Confused) "What did he called Jack?"

Trey: "Omega. He called Jack, Omega."

Deyax: (Had enough) "So, you refuse to join! Well then, I'll make you pay!" (Pulls out an Electric Guitar) "Omega! Time to die!"

Jack: (Returns Jaws and Arcanine) "Arcanine! Jaws! Return!"

Two pok'emon's body flashed from red and blue, and went straight to their pok'e balls.

Jack: (Pulls out three cards) "I summon Primape! Venusaur! And Linoone!"

And now, three pok'emon came out. One is a pig monkey, like before. Next looks like a huge pok'emon with a giant flower on its back, and the last one looks like a running sloth with fur.

Raichu: (Gets in the action) "Jack! I won't leave you!" (Wonders) "Even if you are Omega, you're still my friend."

Deyax: "Dance, water! Dance!" (Playing Music)

When Deyax is playing his electric guitar, all of his pok'emon that were knocked out become all water forms. Whatever the reason why he called Jack, Omega, we can't tell why. Then a surprise came to Jack.

Jack, Primape, Raichu, Venusaur, and Linoone: (Ready to fight)

Jack: (Goes after one of the pok'emon)

Jack and his pok'emon must do it quickly before time runs out!

Jack: (Attacking)

Primape and Raichu: (Attacking together)

Venusaur: (Attacking alone)

Linoone: (Slash and Run)

Deyax: "Come on, Omega, I thought you were quick!"

Jack: "Ha! Ya! Re!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Jack: (Grabs one of the water formed pok'emon, and then spins around) "Take this!"

Now there are less water formed pok'emon around. With that kind of move, Jack makes this look easy.

Raichu: (Electrocuting) "RAICHUU!"

Primape: (Punching) "Pri! Primape! Primape!"

Deyax: "Do you like it?"

Linoone: (Slashing) "Li! Linoone!"

Slash! Slash!

Venusaur: (Performing Earthquake) "Venusaur!"

Jack: "Ho! Ha! Ya!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Jack: (Final Blow) "Back off!"

Slash!

Deyax: "Dance, water! Dance!" (Continues playing)

Jack: (Slashing) "Ho! Ha! Re!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Jack: (Final Blow) "This is it!"

Slash! Now all of the water forms are gone for good.

Deyax: (Tired) "Ah, Omega. Come back to us. Please?"

Jack: (Raise his sword towards Deyax) "I told you for the final time! No! Never! I refuse to join Team Rocket! And second! Stop calling me Omega!"

Deyax: (Creates a portal) "Oh, Omega." (Enters the portal)

Jack: (Chasing Deyax) "Get back here!"

The portal disappears. Now that leaves for everyone to wonder is Jack really is Omega.

Jack: (Returns his three pok'emon) "Guys, return."

Primape, Linoone, and Venusaur returned back into their ball.

Jack: (Looks at everyone)

Now everyone is whispering if Jack really is Omega. Now an old man that is short, but acts a bit young appears.

Jack: (Looks at him) "Mr. Yes Man."

Mr. Yes Man: "Is something wrong, Jack?"

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (Explains) "Deyax Noby called my Omega. Why would he call me, Omega?"

Mr. Yes Man: (Explains) "You see, Omega is really not suppose to exist. If everyone is calling you Omega, do you have Mystic?"

Jack: "I still my the Force." (Performs the force at the boulder on Jack's right side) "See."

Mr. Yes Man: "There you go. You're not Omega."

It got everyone close.

Announcer: "Whoa, sorry about that duelist. We thought you were Omega. But you're lucky you're on the good side."

We're inside Jack's locker room, and all his friends are discussing about who is Omega? Is Omega real, or not suppose to exist? They can't tell Jack who Omega is, because some already know who is Omega, or not.

Amy: "What did he call you, Jack?"

Jack: "He called me, Omega. But I'm not Omega."

Erika: "No one is not suppose to know if Omega really exist or not."

Jack: (Looks at Trey) "Trey, you have the knowledge."

Trey: (Tells Jack) "I'm sorry Jack, I can't tell you."

A French Man said, "You can't, but I can."

Everyone: (Looks at the French Man, surprised) "!"

A French Man with brown jacket, no shirt, brown pants, a holy cross necklace, brown boots, brown hat, black beard, and holding a black sword on his back.

Trey: (Knows him) "Silver Eye, Mihawk."

Yo-Yo Man: "Looks just like the one from 'One Piece'. First you're a pirate, but still a Warlord."

Tamer: "He must be a Warlord."

Joey: "What can Warlords do?"

Jena: "I don't know! I don't know Warlords. But where I come from-"

Sarah: (Interrupts Jena) "Save it, girl! We don't want to here your stories, even it has to do with from your region!"

Tamer: "What do you want, Silver Eye?"

Mihawk: (Explains) "You see, I have heard Deyax Noby call your friend, Omega."

Jack: "Then you know who Omega is?"

Mihawk: "Of course. Omega is our seventh warlord. I'm the first, and he even uses two swords that looks like yours and Joseph's sword."

Joey: "What's the big idea that everyone calls me 'Joseph!'"

Mihawk: "Well, because it's your sometimes good or a real name. And second, Omega is really an intense Warlord. He looks like Jack and Joey mix together. But however, having two swords and two shields makes him invincible. You're lucky he's a mortal, but I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch. When he appears, he doubles his speed, just like the fastest Sayian that walks the earth.

"Us Warlords only hunt down those who have Mystic powers. We have Anti-Mystic, and you don't want to mess with us."

Erika: "But what are you doing here? Trying to hurt people that has Mystic powers?"

Mihawk: "No, I'm here to warn you about Omega, and those who have Mystic."

Vincent: "That does explain how World War II started. Now people with Anti-Mystic arrive."

Yang: "What do we do?"

Sarah: "We must know more about Omega." (Looks at Mihawk) "Can you tell us more about Omega?"

Mihawk: (Turns away, upset) "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. But if you want more information about Omega, you must battle me."

Ben: "Okay, a pok'emon battle!"

Mihawk: "Isn't a Crystal Region the most stupidest region ever?"

Jena: "Hey! We either we do a pok'emon battle!"

Mihawk: "No, if you want to battle me. You have two choices: One, you either Duel me, or two, you fight me."

Todd: "No problem, I can take you!"

Jeannie: "No, I'll fight you!"

Raye: "Joey, do something."

Zatch: (Looks at Joey) "You can defeat Silver Eye, can't you?"

Joey: (Challenges Silver Eye) "Silver Eye, Mihawk, I challenge you!"

Mihawk: "Against a Mystic, no problem."

We take the battle at the Colosseum, where we see Mihawk and Joey ready to fight the match. However, everyone else has to watch the match on the stands. But it seems that some are not appreciated to see Joey act like a show off.

Godzica: "When will get to see Yami?"

Jena: "Until the tournament is over."

Ben: "I should have gotten the chance to fight Mihawk."

Trey: "But something about Anti-Mystic."

Mihawk: "I'll let you start, Joey."

Joey: "Alright, this will be like a walk in the park." (Charges energy) "Get ready for this!"

Joey's energy turns yellow, and created a giant sphere.

Joey: "Big Bang Attack!" (Blast it towards Mihawk)

Mihawk: (Refuse to do something) "I'm good."

The energy hits Mihawk, and smoke came right out of the energy.

Joey: "See, I told you."

Raye: "My hero!"

Joey: (Embarrassed) "Oh, Raye, stop it!"

Trey: (Sensed it) "Of course." (Calls Joey) "Joey! This match isn't over!"

Joey: (Looks at Trey) "Huh? But it is over."

Trey: (Look at the smoke, and see for yourself!"

Joey: "Oh come on, how can one Warlord survive my 'Big Bang Attack'?"

And then a figure came out of the smoke, and then attacks Joey. It's Mihawk!

Mihawk: (Appears out of the smoke, pulls out his black sword, and then attacks Joey) "Pitiful!"

SLASH!

Joey: (Damaged a lot) "AGH! That hurt!" (Notice something) "Wait, that hurt." (Pain)

Jena: "But I thought Joey can do it."

Jack: "How can my cousin get hurt? He was invincible!"

Trey: "Invincible as a Sayian, but not Invincible against a Warlord." (Explains) "When Joey blasted a Mystic known as Big Bang Attack, Mihawk just stood there doing nothing. He just drops his guard down, and when he was attacked, nothing happened to Mihawk. I have forgot to tell Joey he doesn't stand a chance against Warlords. They have Anti-Mystic Armor, but when Mihawk attacked Joey, Joey is no long invincible.

"When Mihawk acts like his guard has been drop, he waits for Joey to drop his guard down. But Joey doesn't realize that Warlords are Anti-Mystic. And Mihawk attacked Joey with his Black Sword, because it had Anti-Mystic too. When Mihawk attacked Joey, and believe Joey was really hurt badly, he has forgotten that when attacked by Anti-Mystic Weapons, his Sayian powers are gone. And he is no long invincible because he was attacked by Anti-Mystic Weapon."

Jack: (Surprised) "Bliemmy!"

Raichu: (Worried) "That's bad."

Yo-Yo Man: "Yes, not even I can stand a chance, along with Trey."

Jack: "I won't stand a chance against Omega."

Mihawk: "Well Joey, why don't you take a break? I'm sure you have a tournament next soon."

Joey: (Won't quit) "Not until I take you down first!" (Disappears)

Mihawk: "Fool, you're no match."

Raye: (Cover her eyes)

Inuyasha: "Well, I wish father would see this."

Kagome: (Mad at Inuyasha) "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: (Looks at Kagome) "What? This is fun!"

Kagome: "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha: (Pulled by gravity) "Agh!"

Joey: (Exhausted) "Ugh, I give up."

Mihawk: (Gives Joey a hand) "Now you understand why I'm a Warlord."

Joey: (Helped by Mihawk) "Wait until next time. I'll get you for this!"

Mihawk: "Oh no, I'm not your real opponent."

Joey: (Confused) "Say what?"

Mihawk: "You see, there are seven Warlords, right? So now, each of them have your real opponents you'll face against. You either fight him for real, or duel him."

Joey: "Thanks. You can put me down now."

Mihawk: (Let's Joey go) "So now, you're in a tough situation. But I wasn't your real opponent. I was testing you." (Walks away)

Jack: (Stops Mihawk) "Silver Eye! Hold it!"

Mihawk: (Stops, noticed Jack) "Hmm?"

Jack: "You're not going to tell me about Omega?"

Mihawk: "If you can defeat me."

Jack: "Fine, I challenge you!"

Mihawk: "Fine, bring it."

Now this will be Jack against Mihawk. I don't think Jack will use his Jedi ability, because he'll lose easy just like Joey. Some of the members like Jack, Joey, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy have Mystic powers.

Mihawk: "Just give it up, Jedi, you're not match."

Jack: (Pulls out a Purple Fruit) "Oh, don't worry. I won't use my Jedi Force." (Eats the fruit) "I'll use the Cursed Fruit!"

Now Jack's body turns into a yellow body.

Mihawk: "The cursed fruit, the Gum-Gum-Fruit. Alright, bring it."

Jack: "Try this!"

Todd: "Okay, this is the same thing he did to me."

Ben: "But doesn't it last about thirty minutes?"

Godzica: "I guess so."

Jena: "And I wish we hurry up with the tournament."

Jeannie: "(Yawn)" "This is boring."

Todd: "Well, can't this battle hurry up? I think Jack got slashed by the Black Sword."

Amy: "I'll put my bets that Jack will lose for sure!"

Erika: (Looks at Amy, sad) "Why do you gamble?"

Amy: "Because I want to see Jack if he loses against Mihawk."

Sarah: "Well, from the scale of one to ten, Jack will lose."

Amy: "Yes! Then he kisses me on the check, just to make him faint!"

Raichu: "But how long is the match?"

Tamer: "I don't know."

Vincent: "Well, if anyone wants some food, I already made some."

Inuyasha: (Takes a slice of meat) "Thank you!" (Eats the meat)

Zatch: (Eating a Yellow Tail fish) "Thanks, Vincent."

Yang: "But what about Vulcan and Volcana? I'm worried."

Erika: (Looks at Yang) "Are you, Yang?"

Yang: "Yes."

Jack: (Attacked) "OUCH!"

Mihawk: (Taunts) "You're, pitiful."

Jack: (Angry) "Now I'm mad!" (Pulls out a long arm) "GUM-GUM! BLAST!" (Blast it towards Mihawk)

Mihawk: (Jumps out of the way) "Miss." (In front of Jack) "You want to know why they call me, 'Silver Eye'?"

Jack: (Tries to hit Mihawk)

Mihawk: (Dodged it)

Jack: (Lost Mihawk) "? Hey! Where did he go?"

Mihawk: (Appears) "Over here." (Uncover his hat, reveals his right eye) "Pitiful!"

Yikes! His right eye is really silver!

Jack: (Shocked, frozen) "!" (_"What's going on? I can't move."_)

Mihawk: (Pulls out his tiny swords, and then attack)

Slash!

Jack: (Peril)

Mihawk: "Weakling."

Jack: (Gets up, breathing)

Mihawk: (Thrust)

Slash!

Jack: (More pain, gets up slowly)

Mihawk: (Pulls out his Black Sword) "My Black Sword will finish you!" (Charges towards Jack) "Farewell!" (Attacks)

SLASH!

Jack: (Damaged, blown away) "AAAGGGHH!"

Boom! Boom! CRASH! CRASH! That really did massive damage, and destroying the whole Colosseum apart.

Jack: (On the ground, knocked out)

Mihawk: "I should of known, he's not like Omega."

Jack: (Getting up slowly) "Pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant." (Panting)

Mihawk: (Surprised) "Impossible. How can you withstand my Overdrive?"

Everyone: (Shocked) "!"

Yo-Yo Man: (A little shocked) "That was his Overdrive?"

Erika: "No way. It seems that Jack stood a chance against Mihawk's Overdrive."

Mihawk: "Or I could be wrong." (Pictures Jack like Omega) (_"He is like Omega, ever since I saw him. The reason is because Omega never quits, and never quits as well. But from that damage he took, he can't win against him. So I'll spare him."_) (Leaves)

Jack: (Calling) "Hey! Mihawk! Where are you going! The match isn't over!"

Mihawk: "It is for me. Do you know who you remind me of?"

Jack: "Who?"

Mihawk: "You remind me of…Omega himself."

Jack: "Bliemmy." (Faints)

"Jack? Are you awake?"

"Who's there? Who called my name?"

"I did."

"Are you a memory?"

"No, I'm you."

"Who?"

"Come on, Jack, it's me, Omega!"

"Omega?"

Jack woke up for sure, and he found out he's at him room. It was dark in the first, but he has spoken to Omega when he fainted. But no one knows who Omega really is, but Jack knows whom. What happens later will at Episode 117

Notes:

-Deyax tries to convince that Jack is Omega and wants him back to Eggman's side.

-Jack refuses and attacked Deyax, leaving Deyax to bring out his water form of pok'emon out.

-Jack defeats Deyax and his minions, but trying to figure out why Deyax called Jack, Omega.

-Silver Eye, Mihawk, one of the Warlords appeared and decided to help out our heroes about Omega.

-Warlords are those who don't use Mystic, they use Anti-Mystic.

-Mihawk said that he reminds Jack about Omega.

-That voice we've heard must be Omega, but we don't know what he looks like.


	123. Chapter 117

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 117

Dueling against the Black Knight

Now Jack has the next match against something very hard, and something Jack will be surprised of. The next opponent is really the "Black Knight". So now, the Black Knight is really the Black Knight Duelist.

Announcer: "And now Duelists, we bring you live for our next two duelists, Jack Davis from Clock Town that really isn't Omega, and the next opponent is the Black Knight from Clock Town."

Jack: (Looks straight, staring at the Black Knight)

Black Knight: "Are you ready to duel, naive?"

Jack: (Prepare his deck, and his duel disk) "Will see who's the naive!"

Both duelists prepare their duel disk, and their deck.

Black Knight and Jack: (Draws seven cards) "Let's Duel!"

Black Knight: "I'll start, naive!" (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Slowking to the battle!"

A blue flash came out of his pok'e ball, and revealed a pok'emon that was like a Slowpoke, but royal with his crown on.

Black Knight: (Plays a Psychic Energy) "First, I'll play a Psychic Energy, and end my turn."

Jack: "My draw!" (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Primape to the battle!"

A brown flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a pig monkey with boxing gloves.

Jack: (Plays a Fight energy) "I'll only play one Fight energy and end my turn."

Black Knight: "I knew you were a naive." (Draws a card, plays another Psychic energy) "Now I play another Psychic Energy and end my turn."

Jack: "Is that all?" (Draws a card, plays another Fight energy) "Now I play another Fight energy." (Commands Primape) "Primape! Low Kick!"

Primape: (Low Kick) "Primape!"

Slowking: "Slowking!" (Damaged)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: "Not bad." (Draws a card, plays another Psychic Energy) "Now I play another Psychic, just to get Slowking pumped up." (Commands Slowking) "Slowking! Psychic!"

Slowking: (Performs Psychic) "Slowking!"

Primape: (Damaged) "Pri!" (Peril)

Black Knight: "Now I end my turn with two cards facedown."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays one card facedown, and plays a magic card) "First, I play one card facedown, and play the equip magic card, 'Rapid Punch'. It only works when I roll the dice." (Pulls out a cube dice) (_"I'll have to defeat Slowking if I have a three or higher."_) (Rolls the dice) "Go! Dice roll!"

And now dice rolls on the floor, and stops on number 2.

Jack: (Shocked) (_"No! That only deals 40 points of damage. That's not enough."_)

Primape: (Attacks Slowking)

Slowking: (Damaged) "Slow!" (Peril)

Jack: "So I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays another Psychic energy) "Now I play another Psychic energy." (Commands Slowking) "Slowking, finish this duel with Psychic!"

Slowking: (Psychic) "Slow-king!"

Primape: (Damaged) "Primape!" (Knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Primape is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Slowking."

Jack: (Returns Primape) "Return Primape, you were great."

A brown flash appeared out of Primape's body, and sent back into the pok'e ball.

Black Knight: (Plays a magic card) "Now I play the magic card, 'Card of Sanity'."

Black Knight and Jack: (Draws until they have nine cards)

Black Knight: "Think of it, as a thank you for letting me defeat your Primape. Now I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "Here goes." (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Manetric!"

A yellow flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealing a yellow dog made out of sparks.

Jack: (Plays an Electric energy, and one magic card) "Now I play one Electric energy, and I play this! Thunder Storm! But I can't attack, so it's your turn."

Black Knight: "You're puppy is gone when I'm finish." (Draws a card, plays another Psychic energy) "Now I play another Psychic energy!" (Commands Slowking) "Slowking, give that mangy mutt a Headbutt!"

Slowking: (Charges towards Manetric) "Slowking!"

Jack: (Activates trap card) "Not so fast! Activate trap! Tack!"

Slowking: (Stops, shocked at the Tacks)

Jack: "Since Slowking is bigger then my Manetric, your pok'emon is frozen, thus ending your turn quick."

Black Knight: "Dang."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Electric energy) "Now I play another Electric energy. Let's even the odds." (Commands Manetric) "Manetric! Bite!"

Manetric: (Bites Slowking)

Slowking: (Bitten) "Slowking!" (Knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Slowking is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to Manetric!"

Black Knight: (Returns Slowking) "Return Slowking."

Now a purple flash came out of Slowking's body, and sent it back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: "Nice try, Naive." (Draws a card, reveals facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Revenge'. When you defeat my pok'emon, you lose fifty LP when I discard two cards from my hand." (Discards two cards)

Jack: (Lost 50 LP, left with 450 LP)

Black Knight: (Summons a pok'emon) "Now I summon, Rapidash!"

Now a red flash came out of the pok'emon, bring out a big red fire horse with a horn on its head.

Black Knight: (Plays a Fire energy) "Now I play a Fire energy and end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Electric energy) "Now I'll play another Electric energy." (Commands Manetric) "Manetric! Charge!"

Manetric: (Charging energy)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: "What a pathetic move, Naive." (Draws a card, plays another Fire energy) "I play another Fire energy." (Commands Rapidash) "Rapidash! Ember!"

Rapidash: (Blows small fire)

Manetric: (Damaged)

Black Knight: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a Double Colorless) "Now I play a Double Colorless." (Commands Manetric) "Manetric! Spark!"

Manetric: (Releases sparks, and charges towards Rapidash) "AROO! AR!"

Rapidash: (Damaged, weak)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays another Fire energy) "Now I play another Fire energy." (Commands Rapidash) "Rapidash! Fury Attack!"

Rapidash: (Charges towards Manetric)

Manetric: (Damaged) "Manetric!" (Weak)

Black Knight: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, play a magic card) "I play 'Super Potion!' I discard one energy from Manetric in order to restore his health."

Manetric: (Regain some HP)

Jack: (Commands Manetric) "Manetric! Sparks again!"

Manetric: (Charges electricity, and charges towards Rapidash) "Manetric!"

Rapidash: (Damaged, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Rapidash is knocked out of the battle! The winner goes to Manetric!"

Black Knight: (Returns Rapidash) "Rapidash, return."

A red flash all over the fire horse's body returns back into its pok'e ball.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "You'll pay! I summon Nidoqueen!"

Now a purple flash came out of the pok'e ball, and it looks like a female with blue skin, and has a horn.

Jack: (Surprised) "Uh-Oh."

Black Knight: (Plays a Grass energy, and reveals a facedown card) "Now I play one Grass energy, and reveal my facedown card, 'Soldier's Reinforcements!' When you defeat a horse pok'emon, this activates and gives my Nidoqueen an additional 10. But I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays two cards facedown) "I'll only play two cards facedown." (Commands Manetric) "Manetric! Thunder Storm!"

Manetric: (Released Thunder Storm) "MANETRIC!"

A thunderstorm approaches, and shocks both Nidoqueen and Manetric!

Nidoqueen and Manetric: (Electrocuted)

Nidoqueen: "Nido! Nido!"

Manetric: "Manetric!"

Nidoqueen and Manetric: (Knocked out)

Judge: (Surprised) "Whoa!" (Raise both flags) "Both pok'emon are knocked out. No one wins."

Jack: "I guess I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "Now I play, 'The Warrior has arrived.' We get to pick one pok'emon with three energies on the field. So now, let's pick one pok'emon and pull out three energies from out deck."

Black Knight and Jack: (Picks a pok'emon, and three energies. Next, summons a pok'emon)

Black Knight: "Now I summon Nidoking!"

Jack: "I summon Epona!"

Two pok'emon came out of their pok'e balls, one is like that Nidoqueen but all purple and a male, and the other is a blue horse with wings.

Black Knight: (Surprised) "You have Pegusus! I wont one!"

Jack: (Confused) "Huh?"

Black Knight: (Surprised) "Oh! Ahem, nice horse, naive."

And both pok'emon has three energies.

Black Knight: "Now we both reshuffle out deck, and then I end my turn."

Black Knight and Jack: (Shuffle their decks, continue the duel)

Jack: (Draws a card, plays a Water energy) "I'll play a Water energy." (Wonders) (_"Odd, the Black Knight is suppose to be a male, but it seems that this he likes Pegusus, which makes girls go crazy. I get it, the Black Knight is really a woman inside."_) (Reveals a facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Sonic Wings!'" (Commands) "Epona! Sonic Wings!"

Epona: (Flies in the air, blows a gust of wind at Nidoking)

Nidoking: (Blowing hard, damaged)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays another Grass energy) "Now I play another Grass energy." (Commands Nidoking) "Nidoking! Megahorn!"

Nidoking: (Charges towards Epona, attacks with Megahorn)

Epona: (Damaged)

Black Knight: (Plays two cards facedown) "Now I end my turn with two cards facedown."

Jack: (Draws a card, commands Epona) "Alright Epona! Blizzard!"

Epona: (Blows Blizzard towards Nidoking)

Nidoking: (Damaged by the ice, and frozen)

Black Knight: "What have you done!"

Jack: "Maybe your Nidoking needs to learn to chill out. With Blizzard, if it's correct, your pok'emon becomes frozen. I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, reveals a facedown card) "I reveal my facedown card, 'Hyper Potion'. I give up Nidoking's two energies to restore 50 HP."

Nidoking: (Regains HP, but still frozen)

Black Knight: "I can't do anything, so I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, commands Epona) "Epona! Blizzard again!"

Epona: (Release Blizzard)

Nidoking: (Damaged, and still frozen)

Jack: (Plays two cards facedown) "I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card) "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, commands Epona) "Here I go again! Epona! Blizzard again!"

Epona: (Releases Blizzard again)

Nidoking: (Damaged, and still frozen)

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays a magic card) "Now I play a magic card, 'Full Heal!' I return Nidoking back to normal!" (Commands Nidoking) "Nidoking! Megahorn!"

Nidoking: (Attacks Epona)

Epona: (Damaged, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Pegusus is knocked out of the battle! The winner goes to Nidoking."

Jack: (Returns Epona) "Return Epona, thank you."

A white flash appeared out of the winged horse, returning it back to the pok'e ball.

Black Knight: "How do you like that? I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Venusaur!"

A large pok'emon with a giant flower appeared to the battle.

Jack: (Plays a Grass energy) "I'll play one Grass energy and end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, reveals a facedown card) "Now I reveal my facedown card, 'Three Swords'. Now both of us will discard three cards from our hands and draw three new cards."

Black Knight and Jack: (Discard three cards, and then draws three new cards)

Black Knight: (Commands Nidoking) "Nidoking, Megahorn again!"

Nidoking: (Attacks with Megahorn)

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Venu!"

Black Knight: "Now I end my turn with one card facedown."

Jack: (Draws a card, plays another Grass energy and two cards facedown) "I'll play another Grass energy, and two cards facedown." (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Tackle!"

Venusaur: (Charges towards Nidoking) "Venusaur!"

Nidoking: (Damaged, knocked out)

Judge: (Raise the blue flag) "Nidoking is knocked out from the battle, the winner goes to Venusaur!"

Jack: "Yes!"

Black Knight: (Returns Nidoking) "Thanks Nidoking, I'm sure my father was proud of you."

Now the purple flash all over Nidoking returns back to the pok'e ball.

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, summons a pok'emon) "I summon Mr. Mime!"

A white flash came out of the pok'emon, looking like a human but like a mime.

Black Knight: (Reveals his facedown card) "Now I play his, 'Two Dueling Knights!'" (Explains) "Both of us will play a two-on-two battle. But since you have three and I have two, it will still count as a two-on-two. But however, you must discard all your cards from your hand except your energies until one stands."

Black Knight and Jack: (Discard magic and trap cards on their hand, but keeps energies.)

Black Knight: (Continues) "Next, we must have all energies on our hand, but the rules say that you must have a total of ten cards on our hands. So now, let's fix the deck."

Black Knight and Jack: (Fix their decks until both hands become energies)

Announcer: "Now both duelists have ten energies on their hands. Now, are they going to summon two more on the battle?"

Black Knight: "That's it. If you defeat me, I won't call you a naive anymore."

Jack: "Well, I'm just a Page."

Black Knight and Jack: (Summon pok'emon)

Black Knight: "I summon Dragonite!"

Jack: (Shocked) "Dragonite!"

Now a yellow flash appeared out of its pok'emon, looking like an orange dragon.

Jack: (Surprised) "Whoa, I've got to get myself one of those." (Summons a pok'emon) "I summon Torkoal!"

And then a red flash came out of the pok'e ball, looking like a red fire turtle.

Black Knight: "It's still my turn." (Plays a Psychic energy and Electric energy) "I'll play a Psychic energy for Mr. Mime and an Electric energy for Dragonite. I should warn you, Dragonite is the most powerful pok'emon ever."

Black Knight: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "My draw!" (Plays a Grass energy and a Fire energy) "Now I play a Grass energy for Venusaur, and a Fire energy for Torkoal!" (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Vine Whip at Dragonite!"

Venusaur: (Attacks Dragonite with Vine Whip) "Venusaur!"

Dragonite: (Damaged) "Roar."

Jack: "I end my turn."

Black Knight: (Draws a card, plays another Psychic energy and an Electric energy) "Now I play two more energies: One for Mr. Mime with Psychic energy, and one for Dragonite with Electric energy." (Commands Mr. Mime) "Mr. Mime! Guard yourself with Reflect!"

Mr. Mime: (Created Reflect)

Black Knight: (Commands Dragonite) "Dragonite! Safeguard!"

Dragonite: (Guards himself with Safeguard)

Black Knight: "I end my turn."

Jack: "Lucky move." (Draws a card, plays another Grass energy and another Fire energy) "I play another Grass energy for Venusaur, and another Fire energy for Torkoal!" (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Solarbeam!" (Commands Torkoal) "Torkoal! Iron Defense!"

Venusaur: (Charging energy from the sun) "Venu!"

Torkoal: (Cover inside his shell) "Koal!"

Jack: "I end my turn!"

Black Knight: "Is that the best Naive can do?" (Draws a card, plays another Psychic and Electric energies) "I play another Psychic energy for Mr. Mime, and another Electric energy for Dragonite." (Commands Mr. Mime) "Mr. Mime! Double slap Torkoal!" (Commands Dragonite) "Dragonite! Dragon Rage at Venusaur!"

Mr. Mime: (Attacks Torkoal with Double Slap) "Mr. Mime!"

Torkoal: (Damage) "Koal!"

Dragon Rage: (Attacks Venusaur) "ROAR!"

Venusaur: (Damaged) "Saur!" (Weak)

Black Knight: "I end my turn."

Jack: (Draws a card) "Here goes!" (Plays another Fire energy, and plays Double Colorless) "Now I play another Fire energy for Torkoal! And now Double Colorless for Venusaur!" (Commands Venusaur) "Venusaur! Solarbeam at Dragonite!" (Commands Torkoal) "Torkoal! Flamethrower!"

Black Knight: (Activates facedown card) "Not so fast! I reveal my facedown card, 'Black Knight's Power!' By discarding seven cards from my hand, I will backfire your attack, and destroy all your pok'emon at ounce."

Jack: (Shocked) "OH NO!"

Venusaur: (Release it) "SARU!"

When Solarbeam is about to hit Dragonite, it bounced back and hits Venusaur and Torkoal!

Venusaur: (Damaged) "SARU!" (Knocked out)

Torkoal: (Damaged) "KOAL!" (Knocked out)

Jack: (Shocked) "No! Venusaur! Torkoal!"

Judge: (Raise the red flag) "Venusaur and Torkoal are both knocked out, the winner goes to Dragonite and Mr. Mime."

Jack: (Sad) "No…" (Returns Venusaur and Torkoal) "Venusaur, Torkoal, return."

Now both pok'emon: Venusaur and Torkoal return back into their pok'e balls. Now Jack has one pok'emon left, and the Black Knight has two.

Black Knight: "For being a Naive, you have fought well. But however, I will end this duel with your last pok'emon. There's a bonus, when all of your pok'emon are gone, you get to summon a new one other then waiting for your turn."

Jack: (Has no choice) "Here goes nothing." (Summons the last pok'emon) "I summon Link!"

Now a purple flash appeared out of the pok'e ball, and revealed a male Gardevoir. It looks like a real male with a holy cross on his chest, holding the longest sword, and wearing a tux.

Jack: "And it seems I have to thank you for doing that."

Black Knight: "What's that?"

Jack: "When Link is summoned to the field as the last pok'emon, I get to unleash his ability. By discarding six energies from my hand without playing them, I get to unleash his Overdrive right now!"

Black Knight: (Shocked) "No way! You're bluffing!"

Jack: "I never bluff!" (Discard seven energies from his hand)

Black Knight: "But that's seven, which means…"

Jack: (Commands Link) "Link! Release your Overdrive!"

Link: (Release his cloak, throws it to Jack) "Jack! Catch my cloak!"

Jack: (Catches Link's cloak) "Got it!"

Link: (Holding three katanas, and then equips them. Two swords on his hand, and one on his mouth) "Prepare for you humiliating defeat!

Black Knight: "It can't be!"

Link: (Release it) "Rhino! Rampage!" (Twirls around, attacked Dragonite and Mr. Mime)

Now all three pok'emon are trapped by the tornado when it appeared out of the ground.

Link: "Triple Sword! Soaring! Phoenix!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Link: "Single Sword! Lion Strike!"

SLASH! When the tornado cleared up, there was three still standing, and it seems that Link is still holding the two swords, and one on his mouth.

Link: (Spins his two swords around) "Sent toward you!" (Charges, and then strikes) "THREE! THOUSAND! WORLDS!"

Dragonite and Mr. Mime: (Damaged a lot, knocked out)

Link: (Puts his two swords up, and pose) "I'm never ganna lose again!"

So now, the match is already over, and Jack advances to the final match against Seymour Guado. What will happen later, and how did Jack know the Black Knight is a woman or a girl inside? Find out next time on Episode 118.

Note:

-The point is that I didn't put the others in because this story is pretty long. So now, the 'Three Thousand Worlds really came from 'One Piece' when Zolo, the pirate hunter release it.

-Jack has finally reached to the finals. What will happen in the finals?

-Let me tell you that this is almost the longest story ever. I have almost completed 120.


	124. Chapter 118

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 118

Dreaming of the stars up high

When we left off, Jack defeated the Black Knight that was ounce from Clock Town. However, when the Black Knight was defeated, everyone was surprise that Jack defeated something that was invincible. And further more, Jack was surprise to see Link's Overdrive. So now, let's see what the people has to say?

Amy: (Surprised) "Oh man, so close!"

Jena: "I have a question, 'what's a Black Knight?'"

Yo-Yo Man: (Explains to Jena) "The Black Knight is a person inside the black knight armor, and he will liege to the king, or won't liege to the king. And it seems that the Black Knight is doing something for himself."

Jack: (Returns Link) "Link, return. Thank you for the help."

Link: (Looks at Jack, happy) "My pleasure."

And then Link's body flashed white, and returns to the pok'e ball.

Jack: (Looks at the Black Knight) "Hey! Are you okay?"

Black Knight: (Returns Dragonite and Mr. Mime) "…It is nothing. For now, you are no longer a Naïve. You are now a 'Knight!'"

Jack: (Smiles) "Well, you got to duel sometimes."

Black Knight: "I guess I've underestimate my opponent." (Leaves)

Jack: (Watches Black Knight, wonders) "Wow, look at him go. I guess he was doing it for Clock Town too."

Jack and Raichu head through the hallways, wanting to go tell the others about his dueling. But there are surprises that come out of nowhere.

"Jack?" Raichu asks.

"Yes Raichu?" Jack asks.

"Did you win?"

"Of course. Now we're in the finals, and the Manager will tell us who will be our last opponent. I had a bad feeling it's Seymour Guado."

"Then you'll need me to win. Won't you?"

"That's right, you're my best friend. We're going to win together as one!"

And then out of nowhere was a black glove, and grabs Jack and Raichu inside the locker room.

"AGH!"

Now inside the locker room, then it was the Black Knight that grabbed Jack and Raichu inside. The Black Knight looks outside to see if the cost is clear, closed the door, and locks it.

"Okay!" Jack demanded, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Raichu said, "What gives?"

The Black Knight shushes Jack and Raichu, and heading to the changing room. Behind the changing wall is a shadow. Jack and Raichu are watching to see what's going on. What's behind the screen with the shadow figure is showing the Black Knight getting change. When the shadow figure behind the screen is changing, the person is getting rid of the Black Knight Armor, and it looks like…a girl.

It got Jack and Raichu surprised to see a girl in the Black Knight Armor. For getting rid of the Black Knight Armor, she still has blue skirt, a blue shirt, flower bloom hair, blue gloves, yellow hair, blue shoes, and a Clavant face.

"Princess Fiona!" Jack shouted. So the princess was here the whole time, playing as the Black Knight. She was surprised, and had to shush Jack about her secret. Jack whispers, "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the kingdom."

"Sorry Jack," she said, "But I have no choice. My father wants me to do my duties as a princess. All I ever wanted to do is go see new adventures, look around the whole Danto, and see everything. Lord Jack, you had a great adventure, and I want to know about them. But if my father knows that I'm here, his guards will come after me, and put me back in my room."

"Wow, life is rough." Raichu said.

"You ask me." She said, "I've been living at the castle for a long time. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I figure you've been thinking about going on your pilgrimage. 'Why can't you let me go see the world?' I asked my father. But he said, 'Princess Fiona, you're too young to and it's too dangerous to go on your own.' So I've been waiting for a miracle to came and help me. You know how hard it is to be the princess. But I want to go on an adventure."

"I feel sorry for you." Jack said, "But if you do went to an adventure, you won't make it by just walking in. The Misma is still around the Danto."

"I was right." She said, "Now there's no way for the Misma to go away." Jack has to calm her down by wrapping his arms around her.

"I know how you feel." He said, "You must return back to the 'Danto Kingdom'. I had a feeling that everyone at Clock Town will be missing you." He lets her go.

"…Thank you." She said, "But what about my guardian? Knocfelna? He really misses me. Jack, Raichu, you two must win the tournament if you want."

"Well…" Raichu said, "If we win the tournament, then Seymour won't get the 'Cerberus Materia', but won't Grace find out we're in here."

"If we had a chance," Jack said to Raichu, "we can win the tournament, and win the Cerberus before Seymour does." And he looks at the princess and said, "Princess Fiona, we will see to it that we'll win the tournament, in order to bring honor to Clock Town. For now, you must return home now, your highness."

She bows to Jack and Raichu, "Thank you, heroes." And kisses both of them on their forehead, making Jack and Raichu feel red. She is real happy to listen to Jack and Raichu, and has been convinced to stay and watch the tournament.

Meanwhile at Cabin XV, Jack and Raichu are thinking about the tournament, just to defeat Seymour from winning the cup and the Red Materia. It won't be easy, because Jack is a level nine duelist, and Seymour is a level ten. Jack and Raichu are up on the rooftop, looking at the sky. It's already nightfall, and they will need a strategy to defeat Seymour.

"Jack?" Raichu asks, "Do you think we'll defeat Seymour?"

"Of course." Jack replied, "We must defeat Seymour before it's too late. I still have the Black Materia guarded from him. And remember what Mewtwo said, we must keep the Black Materia away from Seymour as we can."

"But what for reason?"

"Well," Jack explains, "if we keep the Black Materia away from Seymour, then what will become surprising, Yo-Yo Man must of kept it when Seymour dropped it. But I don't get why we must keep it. Every since from our adventure, we have came a long way from home, and I really miss home very much."

"Me too." Raichu said.

"By listening to the 'Sound of the Wind'," Jack said, "I really miss home. But I don't get why would Deyax Noby call me Omega." And then he jumps off the roof.

"Wait up!" Raichu called, and he follows Jack. Both Jack and Raichu walk inside Cabin XV, ready for bed.

"Listen to this, 'don't fear. Don't hold back'." Jack said, "We'll be safe, and we will defeat Seymour. Remember, we're not alone no matter. We have friends, family, and everyone we know."

"Jack," Raichu said, jumped on his right shoulder, "you sure have a lot of courage in you. I hope you're right. This is our big chance to defeat Seymour by tomorrow."

"Will follow our promises, today." Jack said, "Just wait and see." Jack heads to bed with his pajamas on, and gets under the covers with Raichu.

There, they sleep through their adventures ever since they were from Clock Town, and came to the Galleon Colosseum, competing for the Danto Region.

Now the dream appeared out of Jack's head, and it's about to show what will Jack see, but something surprising Jack has never seen. However, the dream is getting to him like he has a nightmare. For what's happening, he is using the force, reading to future for what's going to happen either at the tournament, or something far worse.

"Jack!" Said a voice, that almost sound like…Omega, "Wake up, you have a tournament to start!"

"Huh?" Jack woke up this morning, and the tournament is about to start about an hour. But however, someone's on Jack. A girl with black hair and Goth clothes, it surprised Jack.

"Morning sleepy head." She said.

"Amy! Don't do that!" Jack said, and he's still sleepy, and went back to sleep. "Good-night." Amy wasn't happy about this.

"Jack! GET OUT!" Amy shouted, and she said the word, "SIT!" Jack's body become a heavy gravity, and pulled him down through the bed.

"Hey!" Jack shouted."

"Hurry up," she said, "You have 58 minutes left before your battle starts."

"WHAT!" Said shouted, and he quickly pushes Amy, "Move! I need to get change!" He slammed the door, and quickly gets change. "Why didn't you tell my tournament starts? I'm going to be late!" Jack quickly fixes his deck, and gets into gear. Putting his clothes on, equipped his deck, and heads out quickly to the Colosseum.

He tells his team that his tournament against Seymour Guado. We already know that Jena won her tournament, and Joey Marshall won his tournament too. But over at Jack's tournament, he'll be dueling against Seymour today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer announced, "The one you've been waiting for, two duelists will win the tournament with the Danto Cup, and take the Red Materia, 'Cerberus'. Duelists! Are you ready?"

Jack and Seymour switched decks, shuffle them, and switch decks back again. But I had a feeling that Seymour is up to something evil.

"Scared, Jack?" Seymour taunted.

"You wish!" Jack said. And both Jack and Seymour return to their spots, and ready to duel. Both their Duel Disks form a semicircle, just to make it look like a real duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" Both Jack and Seymour shouted.

"Let the duel, begin!" The judge shouted, raising both flags. Both duelists draw seven cards.

"I'll start things off!" Seymour said, he draws a card, and begins by playing a field card. "I play this! 'Eternal Darkness!'" The whole arena becomes filled with darkness. Everyone is afraid about what's going on. "Welcome to the 'Shadow Realm', Jack!"

"Shadow Realm!" Jack shouted. Jena hides behind Yo-Yo Man, Todd was surprised, and Jeannie fainted. But Ben decided to go get some snacks.

"That's the Shadow Realm, all right." Godzica said.

Seymour explains, "Now you're playing in my turf. Whenever I activate this card, we play the shadow games. Now what should we play? Oh yes, how about our 'Stamina!'" Now both duelists will worry about their LP. If the LP hits zero, the game is over. Both LPs start at 500 LP. "Ready to lose?" He said. He continues the duel. "I summon Arachno!"

A black flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealing a huge black widow like with red eyes, and a mark on its back. "Agh!" Amy shouted, getting behind Yo-Yo Man. "Is there room?"

"Next, I play this." Seymour continues, he plays a Grass energy, and one magic card. "I play one Grass energy, and my magic card, 'Spider's Bite'. When I have a spider pok'emon out, it allows my Arachno to attack right now!" He commands Arachno, "Arachno! Attack Jack's life points, now!"

The huge black spider charges towards Jack, and bites him.

"Ouch!" Jack shouted. "How did you do that without waiting then next turn?"

"It's a Magic card." Seymour said, and he plays two more cards facedown, "Next, I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Jack said, and he draws a card from his deck. He begins by summoning a pok'emon and said "I summon Arcanine to the battle!"

Now a red flash came out of the ball, revealing a big red dog. The red dog howled and growled at the black spider.

"I'll only play one Fire energy and end by turn." He only plays Fire energy, and then ends his turn.

"My turn." Seymour draws a card, and he plays Darkness energy. "Now I play a Darkness energy for Arachno." He commands to Arachno, "Arachno! Agility!"

Arachno stared to run as fast as he can go to increase his speed.

"I end my turn."

Jack draws a card, and plays another Fire energy, and said, "I play another Fire energy." He commands his Arcanine, "Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Arcanine inhales all the air he can, and then blows fire towards Arachno. Since it's super affected, it deals double damage to Arachno because it's a Bug Type. One more from Arcanine's attack, and the bug is burn to a crisp.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour draws a card, and plays another Darkness energy. He said, "I'll play another Darkness energy for Arachno." Now he commands Arachno, "Arachno! Night Shade!"

Arachno fire black darkness out of his eyes, and it hit Arcanine real bad.

"I end my turn now." Seymour said.

Jack draws a card, and he became surprised at the new energy he draws. He thought, "_Wow, I've never seen this card before. It's a 'Light Energy'. I'll have to save it until I get what I needed."_ He plays another Fire energy and said, "I'll play another Fire energy." He commands Arcanine, "Arcanine! Flamethrower! One more time!"

Arcanine inhales the air again, and then blows fire towards Arachno, leaving Arachno burned into ashes, and knocked out on the ground.

"Arachno is knocked out of the battle!" The judge announces, "The winner goes to Arcanine!" So now, Seymour lost pok'emon, and that leads to five. Seymour returns Arachno back.

"Lucky shot. I've could of done better." Seymour said, with a mean look. A black flash out of Arachno returns back to the pok'e ball.

"Is it safe to come out?" Amy asks.

"Yes," Yo-Yo Man said, "That black spider is gone." Amy came out from Yo-Yo Man, believing that was close.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour draws a card, and then reveals a facedown card. "I reveal my facedown card," he said, "'Silent Howl!' Now I can summon a pok'emon that is either like a dog or a wolf pok'emon. And since I have one," he summons a pok'emon, "I summon Mightyena!"

Now a black flash came out of the pok'emon and it looks like a black dog, but known as the Bite Pok'emon. It howled, scaring Arcanine with fear.

"But that's now all," Seymour said, "When 'Silent Howl' is still active, all of the Darkness energies that were sent to the discard pile comes back to my hand." He brings two Darkness energies back. Now he plays a magic card, "Now I play this, 'Howling Moon'. When two energies come back to my hand, they go straight to Mightyena." He put two Darkness energies straight to Mightyena, and said, "But you're lucky I can't attack. So I end my turn."

"I'll burn that black dog to the ground." He draws a card, and commands Arcanine, "Arcanine! Flamethrower again!"

Arcanine inhales air, and then blows out fire again, and goes towards Mightyena. Mightyena howls in pain.

"I end my turn." Jack said."

"I guess Jack had a lot of dueling skills." Sarah said, "But he needs to change his outfit. Look at it, it's hideous."

"But I like it this way." Erika said. "He's my big brother, and he needs to be himself."

"What?" Amy asks, "All we got to do is give him a new look. We're just going to change your big brother just a bit, like say, 'Black and Silver?'"

"I can't believe it." Tamer said, "Now what are you up to?"

"I guess they want to change Jack into black clothes," Trey said, "Like a Goth." He laughs.

Seymour draws a card, and then plays another Darkness energy to Mightyena. "I play another Darkness energy." He commands Mightyena, "Mightyena! Crunch!"

Mightyena charges towards Arcanine, and bites him. It made Arcanine howl in pain all the way, and then Arcanine became knocked out.

"Arcanine! No!" Jack shouted. But something went wrong to Jack, he pain inside him. "AGH! What's going on! Why is there pain on me!"

"Oh? Didn't you know?" Seymour asks, "When one of your pok'emon becomes knocked out, you feel the pain inside him. And you just lost LP. Now how much did Arcanine lost before?" He remembers and said, "Ah, yes. You lose 60 LPs."

Jack's stamina just dropped a bit, but his LP is 440.

"JACK!" Grace shouted! It even got Joey gasping.

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"I end my turn." Seymour said. Jack has to think of something quick.

Jack draws a card, summons a pok'emon and said, "I summon Venusaur to the battle!"

Now a green flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a giant green pok'emon with a huge flower on its back.

"I'll play a Grass energy, and end my turn." He only played Grass energy, and ends his turn.

"Splendid." Seymour said, and he draws a card. He plays another Darkness energy, and said, "I'll play another Darkness energy." He commands Mightyena, "Mightyena! Take Down!"

Mightyena charges towards Venusaur, and Venusaur took damage. However, Mightyena takes re-coil damage. Venusaur felt weak, but his strength is growing.

"I end my turn." Seymour said.

Jack draws a card, and plays another Grass energy. "I'll play another Grass energy." He commands Venusaur, "Venusaur! Tackle!"

Venusaur charges towards Mightyena, Mightyena howl in pain, and become knocked out. "Mightyena is knocked out of the battle!" The judge announced, "The winner goes to Venusaur!"

"Alright! It's cool, ya?" Tamer said.

"That's Jack!" Yang said, "He is an expert of dueling."

"I got it!" Amy said, "If Jack wins, then we'll give Jack a new look." But she said angry, "But if he looses, I'll kill him."

Erika asks, sighing, "Why does it have to be hurting an ally?"

"I do believe that Jack is going to win the match," Raye said, but she flirts to Joey, "But not better then my Joey." Joey blushed at Raye.

Seymour pulls out a card, and returns Mightyena. "Return Mightyena, you'll get Jack someday." He said. A black flash came out of Mightyena's body, and is returned back to the pok'e ball.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour draws a card, and summons a new pok'emon. "Now I summon, Naginy."

Now another black flash came out of the pok'e ball, and reveals a huge black snake that has the snake mark Arachno had, and real snake eyes. Amy went behind Yo-Yo Man again.

"I'll be right behind Yo-Yo Man." Amy said, "Let me know if it's over."

"Surprising?" Seymour smirks, "Because it drops your Venusaur's strength."

Venusaur had lost its strength and went back to normal.

"I'll only play a Grass energy, and end my turn." He puts Grass energy, and ends his turn.

"My turn!" Jack shouted, and he draws a card. He plays another Grass energy, and said, "I'll play another Grass energy." He commands, "Venusaur! Leech Seed!"

Venusaur shot out a seed towards Naginy, and it stays stuck. During Seymour's Standby Phase, Naginy will lose HP, and Venusaur will gain HP.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour draws a card. Naginy's HP transported to Venusaur's HP. Now, Seymour plays another Grass energy and said, "I play another Grass energy too." He commands Naginy, "Naginy! Wrap!"

Naginy wraps his body around Venusaur, and starts squeezing. Venusaur is still active, but however has a few HP left.

"I end my turn." He said.

Jack draws a card; he plays another Grass energy and said "I play another Grass energy." He commands Venusaur, "Venusaur! Gain as many sunlight as you can!"

Venusaur called out the sun, the sun appeared, and removing the darkness away. Naginy and Seymour can't take the sunlight.

"AGH!" Seymour shouted, "The light! I can't stand the light!"

"It seems that Seymour is afraid of light." Trey said."

"How can you tell?" Yo-Yo Man asks.

"Look." Trey said, pointing at Seymour, "He's from darkness. And darkness is afraid of light. And look there." Trey points at Naginy. "It seems that Naginy gave up wrapping because he's afraid of the darkness too. Naginy has an ability that when 'Sunny Day', or Venusaur's Solarbeam comes out, Naginy can't continue the battle until the next turn."

"Wow, nice light." Jena said."

"Much better." Godzica said, "But I want to see Yami."

And now Ben brings in the food with snacks and drinks. "I'm back," he said, "What did I miss?"

"Hey," Vincent said, "I already had this done. No need to bring food. Now sit down and watch."

"Fine." Ben said, and he sits down near Jena.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour said in his thoughts, "_This can't be._" He struggles. "_I was the best of darkness, and he brings in the light._"

"Seymour," Jack called, "All you ever see is the darkness. Maybe you should bring some light in!"

"_You're not going to make a fool out of me, Jack._" Seymour draws a card and said, "I pass, there's nothing I can do."

Jack draws a card, and then commands Venusaur, "Venusaur! Solarbeam!"

Venusaur released a beam of light at Naginy, and it's very powerful.

"I end my turn." Said Jack. Now the sun returns back to its position, and the darkness are back, again.

So now, the dueling still continues with Jack against Seymour. However, it's Seymour when Venusaur launched a Solarbeam. What will the duel happen next? What will happen next after Jack's attack? Find out what happens on Episode 118.

Notes:

-We now know that the Black Knight is really Princess Fiona.

-Now the duel will be Jack against Seymour.

-Yes, yes, Joey and Jena already won the tournament.


	125. Chapter 119

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 119

The final match continues.

Last time, our hero is dueling against Seymour Guado. But this time, Seymour will be plotting something that will surprise Jack. However, the duel still continues, and the arena is still cover with the Shadow Realm.

Seymour draws a card, and plays Darkness energy. "I'll play Darkness energy to Naginy." He commands Naginy, "Naginy! Poison Tail!"

Naginy attacks Venusaur with his poisonous tail, and it did super affected to Venusaur. Venusaur became knocked out.

"Venusaur is knocked out of the battle." The judge announced, "The winner goes to Naginy!"

Jack pulls out a Venusaur, and said, "Venusaur, return. Thank you." A green flash came out of Venusaur's body, and returns back to the pok'e ball. Jack still feels the pain inside him, and lost 40 points. That leads to 400 LPs left.

"I end my turn with three cards facedown." He puts three cards facedown. What's Seymour up to this time?

Jack draws a card, and summons a pok'emon. "I summon Link to the battle!"

A purple flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a pok'emon with a cross on his chest, holding the long sword, and like an adult of the Knight Pok'emon but blue hair, and orange eyes.

He plays one Psychic energy and said, "I play one Psychic energy and end my turn."

"This should be easy." Seymour said, and he draws a card, and reveals his facedown card. "I reveal my facedown card, 'Darkness Sorrow!' Both of us will discard one card from our hand, and draw a new card." Both of them discard a card from their hand to the discard pile. Next, they draw a card. Now Seymour commands Naginy, "Naginy! Crunch!"

Naginy charges towards Link, and then crunches him on the arm. Link felt a massive pain on himself. It must of pass a lot of HP.

"Now I reveal my other facedown card, 'Shadow Sorrow'." Seymour revealed the next facedown card and explains, "When your pok'emon takes damage, both of us will draw the amount of cards, and the limit is up to ten. So we draw until we have ten cards. But when it's our turn, we can't draw. So I end my turn."

Jack and Seymour draws until they have ten cards. Now both duelists have ten cards on their hand.

Jack only plays another Psychic energy. "I play another Psychic energy," he said, and then commands Link, "Link! Slash!"

"HAA! YA!" Link shouted, he charges towards Naginy, and then slashes. Naginy is knocked out.

"Naginy is knocked out of the battle." The judge announces, "The winner goes to Link!" Everyone cheers that Jack and Link won the match.

"Well, that was no fun." Inuyasha said, "How dangerous is that? I can handle it, and Jack can't."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Show some respect."

"Yeah," Zatch said, "Jack is doing his best to win the tournament."

Seymour pulls out Naginy's card, and said, "Return Naginy." The black flash came out of Naginy, and returns it back into the pok'e ball.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

Seymour summons a pok'emon and said, "I summon Persian!"

Now a black flash came out of the pok'e ball, and reveals a black cat, but with whiskers and a black gem on its forehead. It roars a Link.

Seymour plays Thunder energy and said, "Now I play a Thunder energy, and end my turn."

Jack draws a card, and plays another Psychic energy. "I'll play another Psychic energy." He commands Link, "Link! Sword Dance!"

Four swords appear out of the ground, dancing around Link, and Link's strength increased.

"I end my turn." Said Jack.

Seymour draws a card, and plays a Double energy. "I'll play Double Colorless energy." He commands Persian, "Persian! Swagger!"

Persian performs some of blue light on his eyes towards Link. But now Link is confused.

"I end my turn." Said Seymour.

Jack draws a card; he plays a magic card and said, "I play a magic card."

But then Seymour stops Jack, and said, "Not so fast! Reveal my facedown card, 'Three in One'. When my opponent is about to play a magic card, the opponent must discard three cards from his hand if he wants to continue the match. If not, he must discard the magic card right now. And remember the rules, you can't activate the same card twice in one turn."

Jack had discard three cards from his hand, but still activates the magic card. "I still activate my magic card, 'Super Potion'. By giving up one of Link's energy, I restore 40 HP."

Link had lost one of his energies, but his HP is restored just a little.

Jack commands Link, "Link! Slash!"

Link is still confused. Can Link make a perfect attack, or hit himself? Link charges towards Persian, and then slashes, it got Persian in pain.

"Okay, I end my turn." Said Jack.

Seymour draws a card, and begins to commands Persian, "I had enough! Persian! Fury Swipes!"

Persian attacks Link rapidly with its claws. Only three slashes.

"I end my turn." Said Seymour.

Jack draws a card, and then commands Link again, "Link! Slash again!"

Link is still confused, and then tries to see if he can attack himself or Persian. He charges towards Persian, and then slashes. Persian became knocked out.

"Persian is knocked out of the battle!" The judge announced, "The winner goes to Link!"

"Wow! That leads to two pok'emon left." Yo-Yo Man said, "If Jack can take out two of Seymour's pok'emon, then the Cerberus Materia will be ours, and we keep the Black Materia too."

"Hmm, I guess that Jack is going to win." Said Todd.

"That means we'll change Jack's outfit." Said Amy.

Seymour pulls out Persian's card, and said, "Persian, return. You'll get your revenge soon." A black flash all over Persian's body returns back to the pok'e ball.

"I end my turn." Said Jack, and Link is still confused.

Seymour discard two cards from his hand, and draws a card. He thought, "_I can't believe it. He's making a fool out of me! I only have two pok'emon left, and he has four left. Time for the ultimate weapon._" He revealed his facedown card and said, "I reveal my facedown card, 'Darkness Rage!' I will discard all nine cards out of my hand in order to make one of your pok'emon become knocked out of the battle, thus giving up 300 Life Points.

One of Jack's pok'emon becomes knocked out. That hardly seems fair; trying to make one of Jack's pok'emon become knocked out, that card is rare.

"I can't do anything else, so I end my turn." Said Seymour.

Jack draws a card, and then commands Link, "Link! Attack Seymour directly with Slash!"

Can Link attack Seymour, or will he attack himself? He attacks, but hits himself. Ouch. Now Link became weak.

"Not good." Said Jack. "I end my turn."

Seymour draws a card, and then activates it. "I play this, 'Darkness Returns'. This will give me to draw five cards when we're playing in the Shadow Realm." Said Seymour, and he draws seven cards. Next, he summons a pok'emon and said, "I summon Fearow!"

Now a black flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealing a giant bird with brown wings.

"A little birdie told me that you threw a pebble at it, and get your pok'emon to attack the whole group." Seymour said.

"What?" Jack shouted.

"You do remember? Don't you?" Seymour asks, "This is the same pok'emon you threw when you left Clock Town, just to get your adventure started. And now, it wants revenge." He plays a Colorless energy. "So I'll play one Colorless energy, and end my turn."

Jack draws a card, and worried that his pok'emon will become knocked out. He commands Link, "Link! Slash again!"

Link will try to attack…he charges, and then slashes Fearow!

"I end my turn." Said Jack, and Link is still confused.

Seymour draws a card; he plays a Double Colorless and said, "I play a Double Colorless." He commands Fearow, "Fearow! Attack that pok'emon with Fury Attack!"

Fearow charges towards Link, and Link took a hit. Link became knocked out of the battle.

"Link became knocked out of the battle." The judge announced, "The winner goes to Fearow!"

Now everyone panics for Seymour, like he'll win the match for sure.

"The only way for Jack to win is if we pray for Jack's victory." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Come on, big brother." Said Erika.

Jack pulls out Link's card, and said, "Link, return. You were brave." Link's body flashes to purple, and returns back to the pok'e ball. But Jack's pain continues. Now his LP has reached to 300. What can Jack do? He is running out of pok'emon, and he was hoping for a Miracle to come to him.

"I end my turn." Said Seymour."

"He came all this way and we can't let Seymour win." Said Todd.

"What?" Jeannie asks.

Jack draws a card, he summons a pok'emon and said, "I summon Primape!"

Now a brown flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealing a pig monkey pok'emon.

"And, I play this Fight energy, and end my turn!" He played Fight energy, and ends his turn.

Seymour draws a card, and activates his magic card, "I play this, 'Destiny Card'. Since we have one card, we will discard one card from our hand to draw two new cards."

Jack and Seymour discard one card, and draw two cards.

Seymour commands Fearow, "Fearow! Drill Peck!"

Fearow charges his peck towards Primape, and Primape took damaged. Primape is in peril.

Seymour: "I end my turn with two cards facedown." He played two cards facedown.

Jack draws a card, but discards two cards from his hand to make it nine. He plays another Fight energy and one card facedown. "I play another Fight energy, and one card facedown." He commands Primape, "Primape! Low Kick!"

Primape attacks Fearow, but with less damage.

Jack plays a magic card, "Now I play a magic card."

Seymour reveals another facedown card, "I reveal my facedown card, 'Reload Darkness'. Now you'll have to shuffle your deck, and draw three cards. But must discard one."

Jack shuffles his deck, and draws three cards, but discards two from his hand. He continues his magic card and said, "I still play a magic card, 'Miracle Fight'. I return two Fight energies back to Primape. I end my turn."

Seymour draws a card, and plays a magic card, "Now I play, 'Card of Sanity'. Come on, we must draw until we have nine cards on our hand."

Jack and Seymour keep drawing cards until they have nine cards on their hand. Both duelists have nine cards on their hand.

Seymour commands Fearow, "Fearow! Fury Attack! Say good-bye, Jack Davis!"

"I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch!" Seymour was shocked, and Jack revealed his facedown card. "Shield!" A shield came out of nowhere, protecting Primape from Fearow. But the shield broke one part of the shield.

"Impressive." Seymour said, but I'll make a quick combat." He plays a magic card, "I play a magic card, 'Despell!' Now you're remaining card is destroyed."

Primape's Shield is destroyed.

"I end my turn." Said Seymour.

Jack draws a card, and then plays another Fight energy. "I'll play another Fight energy." He commands Primape, "Primape! Seismic Toss!"

Primape grabs Fearow, and jumps up in the air. He dives down and then throws Fearow! Now it leaves Fearow knocked out.

"Fearow is knocked out of the battle!" The judge announced, "The winner goes to Primape!"

"NO!" Seymour shouted, "NO! I WON'T LOSE! I'll never lose!" Then he's started to change into something, his clothes stay black, but his blue hair becomes long blue hair. Everyone was surprised on what's going on.

"Hey!" Tamer shouted, "What's going on?"

"It can't be!" Yo-Yo Man said.

"Is that?" Trey asks.

"Nickless! He's alive!" Yo-Yo shouted.

It's really Seymour's father, Nickless Guado. But it seems that the real Nickless can't reveal himself, but only possessing his son.

"Surprised?" He said. "I've been waiting for a long time for this! It's been a while since I'm in Akoo's body. But now, he's decided to give me a chance to see how my son is doing! But what I didn't know is that he's losing to a boy! So now, it's time to loss the match!"

"I don't think so!" Jack shouted."

"What?" Nickless asks.

"I'm still here to stop you! You won't get away with this!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, come now. You're still Lionel's son? How cute."

"Shut it! Seymour and I still have a duel to run! So get out!"

"That's Nickless alright!" Jena shouted. Whoops, Jeannie fainted again.

"What's Nickless doing here?" Todd asks, "Wasn't he suppose to be inside Akoo?"

"I'll take care of him!" Joey said.

"No!" Trey said to Joey, "This is Jack's battle. We let Jack win the match."

"Before we continue," Jack said, "I have a question: Why are you here?"

"Because," Nickless replied, "I have come here for Seymour's victory. It seems that no one is allowed to defeat Seymour. But what did I find, a boy who is about to win the match? So now, you're days will be done."

"I won't let you escape!" Jack shouted. "I won't let Eggman escape too!"

"Eggman?" Nickless remembers, "Isn't that the guy who killed no one?"

"What?" Jack asks. "What do you mean, 'killed no one'? He murdered Jena's parents! And he killed Yo-Yo Man's wife! His old wife!"

Nickless reveals the whole thing and said, "No, Eggman didn't killed them. Not Jena's parents, and not Yo-Yo Man's wife…I DID!"

Everyone was shocked!

"WHA?" Amy asks.

"It can't be!" Trey said.

"But that doesn't explain how did Eggman kill them." Jack said.

"The reason why Eggman got blamed is because I 'Framed' him." Nickless said.

And then a big chubby man with a red suit, red nose, and black glasses appeared. He shouted, "WHAT! YOU FRAMED ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED THAT KILLED JENA'S PARENTS! WHY YOU, YOU RECKA, SHIKA, I'LL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! I'LL KILL YOU!"

That was an unexpected surprise, everyone saw Eggman up at the stands. He was holding a Megaphone, trying to call Nickless.

"YOU EVIL MAN!" Eggman shouted, "HOW DARE YOU FRAME ME! I'LL KILL UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Eggman?" Jena asks.

"If Eggman didn't kill Jena's parents, and my old wife," Yo-Yo said, "Then it really was Nickless the whole time."

"But how did he do that?" Vincent asks, "How does he frame Eggman when Nickless attacked Jena's parents and Yo-Yo Man's old wife?"

"Here's the answer why I attacked people, just to give Eggman a hard time," Nickless said, "I can either posses them, or change my body into other people without failing." Now everyone is very shocked.

"JACK!" Eggman shouted, "KILL HIM NOW!"

"I have a better idea." Jack said, "Let's continue the duel here. And if I win, you go away forever."

"And if I win," Nickless said, "You will be dead, and I get to have your soul."

"Jack's crazy!" Grace shouted, "Jack! Don't die on me!"

"Alright! Let the duel continue!" Jack announced.

Now the duel continues for Jack against Nickless. For now, Nickless has one pok'emon left, and Jack has two pok'emon left. For now, the duel will be a final showdown against the evil villain who posses Jack's rival.

Nickless summons a pok'emon, "I summon Gengar!"

A black flash appeared out of the pok'e ball, revealing a dark pok'emon that is the Shadow Pok'emon.

Nickless plays a Psychic energy, and one card facedown. "I'll play one Psychic energy, and one card facedown." And the plays a magic card, "And now I play magic card, 'Shadow's Claw!' I get to attack right now!" But then Nickless reveals a facedown card, "I reveal my facedown card, 'Shadow Strike!' I increase the amount of my pok'emon's strength by the total of the cards on my hand. Which means…"

"On no!" Jack shouted.

Gengar attacked Primape, and Primape is knocked out quick.

"Let Darkness, take over you!" Nickless shouted. Jack returns Primape back to the pok'e ball, and now has one pok'emon left.

"I end my turn. Your turn."

Jack draws a card, summons a pok'emon and said, "I summon Raichu!"

Now an orange rat came out, and joins in the battle.

"Let's go, Jack! We can take him!" Raichu said.

Jack plays an Electric energy, and one card facedown. "I play an Electric energy, and one card facedown. I end my turn."

Nickless draws a card, and plays another Psychic energy. "I play another Psychic energy." He commands Gengar, "Gengar! Shadow Punch!"

Gengar attacks Raichu with Shadow punch.

"AGH!" Raichu shouted in pain.

"I end my turn." Nickless said.

"My draw!" Jack shouted, draws a card. He's surprised and thought "_Hold on! Is this? Triforce Triangle 1! I can only activate it if I have two more Triforce Triangles. I must keep going if I'm going to win this duel._" He then plays another Electric energy and said, "I'll play another Electric energy." He commands his Raichu, "Raichu! Thunder Bolt!"

Raichu charges his electricity, and then blast it to Gengar! Gengar felt a bit in pain.

"I end my turn." Said Jack.

Nickless draws a card and plays another Psychic energy. He said, "I'll play another Psychic energy," And then he commands Gengar, "Gengar! Night Shade!"

Gengar created a blink eye, and damaged Raichu.

"I end my turn." Nickless said, "One more attack, and you'll enter the Shadow Realm."

Jack draws a card, and surprised again. "_Another Triforce Triangle. Just one more card, but Raichu is in danger, and I hope this facedown card works. I only have one chance left._" He plays another Electric energy and said, "I'll play another Electric energy," and then he commands Raichu, "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu brings up the biggest static electricity, and then release it towards Gengar; thus, Gengar is now paralyzed and can't move.

"I end my turn."

Nickless draws a card, and figured that he can't attack. But then he plays a magic card and said, "I'll play a spell card! 'Nightmare!' Nothing can stop Nightmare, because it can attack your life points directly, just to make your life points even with mines."

"But your life points are higher then mines." Jack said."

"That's what this facedown card said." Nickless said, and he reveals his facedown card, "Soul Stealer!' With it, whoever has the highest LP will lose LP all the way to zero."

"Hold on, you'll lose the duel, leaving me to win the duel." Jack said.

"Wrong! Since we're in the Shadow Realm," Nickless said, "whoever is the one that bring the Shadow Realm will never lose LP. I belong to the Darkness. Darkness and Shadow Realms never hurt me. But whoever doesn't belong to the Darkness, will be killed or lose stamina." Nickless's LP went zero, but the duel still continues. But if Jack's LP hits zero…No!

Jack felt like his heart is pounding fast, and he's losing his stamina. "AGH!" He shouted, "It can't be!" And then, he fell on the ground, like he's dead. Everyone is shock to see the hero fallen.

"Sooner or later, the hero will die forever and be gone to the Shadow Realm, and never come back again." Nickless laughs.

"…Activate trap card." He quickly activates his trap card before Jack dies. When he activated the trap card, a light heals Jack's LP back, but only up to 250 LP. Jack gets back up, with his stamina back, just a little.

"WHA!" Nickless shout, "How did you survive? No body can survive it!"

"Because," Jack replies, "I have the Triforce of Courage, I am 'the lost Heir of the Hero'. My trap card saved me, 'Miracle Life'. When my LP or my pok'emon's HP hits zero, I activate this trap card after you plays that card of yours."

"Drat! I end my turn!" Nickless said.

"And now, my turn." Jack draws a card, and surprised himself. "_Yes! Finally, I have all three Triforce Triangles. So lets see what happens if I use all three._" He plays all three magic cards, "I play all three cards, 'Triforce Triangles 1, 2, 3!'" A light came out of Jack's duel disk, clearing out all the darkness. "Behold! I have created a new level! The most powerful pok'emon that turns my Raichu, into 'Shiny Raichu!' And thanks to the energies I have on my hand, I play all of them." He played all of the energies, and Raichu's body flash to gold.

Now Raichu's body is made of shiny, like a golden Raichu.

"It can't be!" Nickless panic, "I'm not supposed to lose! How can I lose to a Mortal!"

"Dude, you already lose." Jack said, and then he commands Raichu, "Raichu! Are you ready? This is the most powerful overdrive the three Triforce has ever made. Let's do it!"

"Right! Say it now!" Raichu said.

And then Jack commands Raichu, "Raichu! Guardian's Power! Unleash it right now!"

Raichu charges towards Nickless, and his pok'emon. With a big white flash, the darkness went away. When the light clear, everything looks fine, but Jack and Raichu felt like they've met their most powerful attack ever. Nickless disappeared, and Gengar vanished. But however, we see the real Peter knocked out.

What will happen next? Find out later on Episode 120.

Notes:

-All right, we find out that Nickless is the one that killed Jena's parents, and Yo-Yo Man's oldwife.

-So it wasn't Eggman, it was Nickless. What's he doing here?

-Jack won the tournament! HURRAY!


	126. Chapter 120

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 120

Awards and Applause!

When we left off, Seymour dueled against Jack with the games of the Shadow Realm. The only weakness Shadow doesn't stand is the light. However, Seymour was possessed by his own father, "Nickless", and for what we know, it was Nickless who framed Eggman. When Jack won the match, the Shadow Realm is gone, and what's left is a teen with blue hair, and black clothes. Everyone is worried if he's okay.

Jack rush to see if he's okay. However, everyone is worried to see if the boy is okay or not. Jack checked up on his pulse, and found a beating, like the heart had survived.

Jack shouts, "He's alive! But we need to get Peter in the infirmary! Quick!" The people believed Jack's story, doctors and nurses hurried with a carrier. They put Seymour on the carrier, and carrier him to the infirmary.

Inside, all the team, Jack's team, Joey's team, and Jena's team are inside with Peter. However, Peter is asleep, and he's been treated that he'll recover soon.

"Why must the good end up like this?" Amy said, feeling Peter's face.

"Well, he's Peter, right?" Tamer asks, "I mean, is it really Peter Palm?"

"Lucky it's not the evil one." Yo-Yo Man said, "The evil one will make people hate him, and that evil one is really Seymour Guado. He must have picked up the Talismans when he was sweeping up the weapon room."

"But how did he manage to become two Peters instead of one?" Vincent asks.

"Well, at least I found out who really killed my parents." Said Jena."

"Nickless and Seymour Guado." Said Trey. "Those two must be an evil spirit. However, their 'Pyreflies', must of came out." And then he looks at Jena, "And some people did a reincarnation of Godzica for Jena."

"That doesn't explain something." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jena did mess with the Crystal Region law, and her punish has a dark heart on her chest. Doesn't Jena understand that if you're related to someone from the Danto Region, then his or her souls end up at the Farplane?"

"True." Trey looks at Godzica and said, "It's very clever that you exist, but however a little birdie told me Jena shouldn't have bring something that has to do with messing with the Afterlife."

She introduces herself and said, "Godzica, Yami's sister."

"We get the message." Said Trey, and he tells everyone, "When we're done with this adventure and get rid of Akoo, you will return back to the spirit world! Along with your brother."

Godzica was surprised and said, "You knew?"

"You mean the Pharaoh is dead? The whole time?" Vincent asks.

"But how can Seymour and Nickless still exist?" Erika asks. "When we fought Seymour, he comes back to life every time we kill him. He's a Pyrefly too, and so is Nickless. Godzica and Yami are not supposed to appear."

"Are you accusing me not to see Yami?" Godzica demands.

"Hey! Lay off, princess!" Sarah yells, "Don't you treat our girl like that!"

"Hey! Leave Godzica out of this!" Jeannie demanded. "No one likes a smart African like you."

"Okay! Now you're trippin!" Sarah shouted."

"Quiet He needs to sleep!" Amy demanded.

"Well, the good news that he'll be okay, and Jack won the tournament." Said Vincent, "The bad news it that Akoo will arrive if we don't hurry up."

"Well, you could've of given me a chance to fight Seymour," Inuyasha said, "I could've I frighten him myself. He's no problem."

"No one likes a show off." Said Kagome."

"Yeah, even it has to do with Yellow-Tail." Said Zatch, eating a Yellowtail sandwich.

"Ha, you pig." Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Said Kagome. And then Inuyasha is pulled to the ground by gravity.

"But is Peter good, or evil?" Jena asks.

"Good." Said Erika, "Peter is the good side. But his evil side is on the loose."

"Seymour and Nickless are the ones who are responsible for this." Jack said, "We've got to stop them before they harm any more people."

"Ah-hem! Is this my cue?" Said a voice. Everyone turn towards the one who spoke, and it was a big chubby man again carrying pink flowers. "I would like to make an apology."

"Give those evil flowers, and I'll kill you." Amy threatens.

"Just give me a chance, I've decided to turn over a new leaf." Said the chubby man.

"Eggman, we already know the truth." Jack said, and he uses the force to see if a flower was a trap. What he found was nothing and said, "And who gets the flowers?"

"Well…they belong to Jena." Said Eggman. He gives the flowers to Jena, just to show he's sorry about what happened in the past.

"But aren't you a villain? A bad guy?" Tamer asks.

"Well, I'm a spy." Eggman said, and he walks to the door, "I'll tell you more later. For now, I'll be heading back to the airship."

As Eggman left the infirmary, everyone is still wondering why Eggman didn't kill Jena's parents, and Yo-Yo Man's wife? But now, Jack felt something like he's about to feel drowsy. From all that dueling really ware him out.

Jack yawn, and had a seat. "Phew, I feel sleepy." Jack fell asleep from his duel against Nickless and Seymour. On Jack's lap is his little buddy, Raichu. Both Jack and Raichu fell asleep together, and Grace gives both of them a blanket.

"I wonder if Jack and Raichu will reach to Peter?" Grace asks.

"Peter will pull through." Said Erika.

Inside Jack and Raichu are dreaming, something that has to do with standing on the platform, and the whole place was covered with a little light. On the platform has the prophecy of a boy holding the Empire Sword with all of his pok'emon, all of them.

The Prophecy said that a young boy will grow up to be men, and will save the world from eternal darkness. Jack and Raichu look down over the prophecy, and all they ever see is darkness. Now the whole place is kind of like, awaking.

Jack called, "Hello? Peter?" But no one answered.

"Young hero." Said a voice. It got Jack's attention, but Raichu was confused about the voice. "You have stopped the villain from taking the Red Materia, and found out the truth about Nickless that is really Akoo."

"Whoa! Time out!" Raichu called, "Who is this? What's going on, and why is this…this floor we're standing on is all about?"

"This is the prophecy, the one god created that will make things come true." Said the voice. "This prophecy has told you have the 'Triforce of Courage'. For passing through dungeons, you have a strong heart that leads you to bravery, and yet, and won't give up. Jack Davis, go forth, and find the 'Triforce of Courage'." The pathway appeared on the platform, leading up like a staircase.

Jack and Raichu runs up the stairs, leading to something that is unknown. When they reached to the next floor, there is another light, and in the middle of the floor is a golden triangle that is floating in mid-air.

"The Triforce of Courage, the third Triforce that is made by the gods. You are the one that posses Courage in you. If you have what it takes to be brave at monsters and fiends, then you are ready. Young hero, take the Triforce of Courage, and unite them with you." Jack touches the golden Triforce, and then he felt something.

Jack started to levitate in the air, and he felt more powerful then ever. He came back down, and looks at his right hand. What appeared on the back of the right hand is the Triforce. Only the bottom right is fully glowing, it got Jack surprised. The Triforce vanished, so now Jack has received the Triforce of Courage.

"Well done, young hero." The voice said, "Now it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. Beyond the door will lead you to where your friend is. The friend is asleep too, and will become awaken soon."

Jack and Raichu enter the door, and found a new place. It looks paradise, the 'Danto Paradise'. Palm Trees, plain grass, the ocean, the beach, and the sun. Up ahead is a person, watching the ocean go by. Jack and Raichu walked up to the person, have a seat, and watch the ocean go by.

"Jack," he said, "It's been a while since we've never dueled. The Danto Paradise was a long time ago when we first met."

"You know Peter," Said Jack, "I was hoping for our chance to duel. But since the Danto Tournament is over, I only figured that you wouldn't show up but your evil self."

"Hmm…this is very odd." Said Peter.

"What?" Jack asks.

"We've came all this way, and all we found was each other." Peter said, "I mean, all I ever wanted was darkness. And what gave me is a clone, and evil clone name 'Seymour Guado'. Until then, Seymour had to tell everyone he's me. No one will take my identity away."

"I understand how you feel." Jack said, "I have come this way to win the tournament, but I don't want fame and fortune. But they will announce two prizes for me, but this is not right for me."

"Yeah," Raichu said, "We have battled fiends a long time, and all we ever wanted was to complete that dream. But then, you have showed up to see the tournament."

"When I showed up at the tournament, all I had one thing in goal." Said Peter.

"And that would be?" Jack asks.

"To defeat you, Jack." Peter said, "I was hoping I get my chance to duel you, but everyone knows that Seymour is not me. So now, I have to do this on my own. I was fooling myself, and look what got me, an evil spirit that wants to harm people and their dreams. For now, I'll have to handle this myself."

"…Dreaming of the stars up high, that speak to you?" Jack asks.

"You remember that from your family, didn't you?" Peter asks, "I had to try and remember it the whole time. I guess memories are very special to Dantos. Jack, Raichu, a favor?"

"What?" Jack and Raichu ask.

"…Don't tell everyone where I'll be going until you're ready to head there." Peter said, "I'll be at the temple where no people can find. But I'll tell you one thing, when you get the chance, go back to 'Baja Temple'."

It got Jack shocked and said, "WHAT! Are you mad? There is no way I am going over there."

"Hmph, just like the Jack I remember. But you have a lot of courage in you, so you must collect all the Red Materias before Akoo release the Black Materia. I'm counting on you two. Jack, Raichu, good luck. And may the force be with you two…always."

Jack lies back, remembering the good times he had during his adventure. Like the time he has all his friends from his adventures, and meeting his family. But however, he has encountered some enemies that Jack doesn't like.

When Jack fought against Seymour, he got angry and tries to kill him with his Rage powers. Over at Red City, Seymour came back, but not dead, that's where Jack releases his Rage again, and let Seymour get killed. Over at Mountain Lion path, Seymour appeared again, but Yang got rid of him with his Dragon Form. Being with friends, is like being with a family, and Jack has earned all eight of his Danto Badges to reach to the Galleon Colosseum.

The only thing Jack will get to learn is how to control his demon powers from Inu no Taisho, Joey's father. I wonder if they're really such things as controlling demon powers. But Jack has learned the important thing over a red city, when Jack gets angry, and he felt his Dark Side form has come, he becomes Rage Jack, giving him Berserk powers.

What the surprising fact is that there is that World War I is over thanks to Shrio and Yo-Yo Man, but then World War II has come between Mystic against Anti-Mystic. Even the Warlords show up, one of them showed up and that's "Silver Eye Mihawk." One of the Warlords who are tough to beat wears Anti-Mystic Armor, along with Anti-Mystic Weapon, and that is a bad thing. That's why people from all three regions are aware about the 'Seven Warlords'.

Jack had a most terrible defeat against Sesshomaru, but won back against him. Jack also lost to Silver Eye Mihawk, who is a Warlord. But however, Jack has learned about Warlords, and how to avoid them.

Over at the Colosseum, Jack has remembered his old friends, Jeeves from Green City who wanted be the gym leader too, just like his father. Jeeves did say that the 'Forest Temple' is forbidden to go inside. So he went in, and found a Cradily who was the monster the whole time. The next is really Jack's true love, a girl from the Pok'emon Ranch. But Jack had feelings for her ever since Jack has met her, Grace. But you know what they say, "love concurs all". And now, Jack has met a new friend he made a promise to, Zebron Tadro from another world. But they made good friends, because they're both Jedi.

The confusing this about Deyax Noby, why would Deyax call Jack, "Omega?" But a voice did call Jack, and that voice was Omega. On the next tournament, he dueled against the Black Knight. Jack was surprised that the one under the Black Knight is really "Princess Fiona", the princess from Clock Town. She wanted to win the tournament for her hometown, but wanted to see new adventures. So Jack and Raichu make an agreement to stay here until the tournament is over.

Now the adventure continues with Jack and Raichu, but this time the adventure leads to the last temple at the Galleon Colosseum. These will a mystery situation about where the temple will be.

Jack and Raichu woke up from their sleep, but they look at Peter to see if he's awake. Peter woke up too, but he keeps his eyes closed. Everyone is surprised that Peter finally wakes up for good. What will happen next?

"I am…awake." Peter said, "But I can't see."

"But your eyes are closed." Jena said, "Aren't you going to open your eyes?"

"I will. But I need to remove my blindfold off first." Said Peter, and he take off something that is like an invisible blindfold."

"Blindfold?" Jeannie asks, "But you didn't wear a blindfold. Did you?"

"He's bluffing." Said Todd. But Todd was wrong; Peter showed everyone the visible blindfold that was invisible before.

Peter opens his eyes slowly and said, "…Where? Where am I?"

"In the Infirmary." Amy said, "Jack found you when you were knocked out."

"Oh, right, I remember." Peter said, "I was the one that touched the talisman, and then it separated two of me. And now, I'm in the Infirmary?"

"Peter, it is time that we head to the Colosseum." Jack said, "It is time to announce three winners of the three regions."

"Very well." Said Peter, he gets off the bed, and then everyone heads to the Colosseum, over at the stands.

"Everyone!" The old man announced, "Mr. Yes Man here reporting to all three winners of the regions."

Three trainers appeared to the stands, and wearing a badge, just to represent which region they're from and what they competed to.

"First, we represent the Orre region." Mr. Yes Man announced, "The winner of the Orre region is Joey Marshall!" Everyone cheered for Joey Marshall, and the girls are taking an interest. Mr. Yes Man gives Joey the Orre Cup.

"Gee, thanks everyone!" Joey announced. Joey shows off like he's a super hero, because he really is a hero.

"Our next winner from the Crystal Region," Mr. Yes Man announced, "is Jena Aunti!" Now everyone cheered for Jena, she may be a level five star, but has a strong heart inside her. Jena takes the Crystal Cup, and thanks Mr. Yes Man.

"Thank you everyone!" Jena announced.

"And finally," Mr. Yes Man announced, "the one who has stopped the evil Nickless and Seymour, and has saved the real Peter's life, the one who has competed for the Danto Region, give it up for Jack Davis!" Now everyone cheers for Jack, when Jack has awarded the Red Materia, and the Danto Cup.

"Thank you Mr. Yes Man." Jack said. "But I need to make a speech to the audience."

"Very well." Said Mr. Yes Man.

Jack walked up to the microphone. He spoke to the microphone and announced, "Everyone, listen to me. I have a very important announcement." Everyone looks at Jack, and said nothing. "It was a great honor for you all to cheer me on, but I have one thing to say: 'I can't accept the trophy.'"

Everyone gasped at Jack! Why would Jack refuse to take the Danto Cup?

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Mr. Yes Man asks.

"Because, I have come this way, for nothing." Jack spoke; he puts the Danto Cup, and continues the speech. "I have traveled the region, just to win the tournament. But however, winning the cup doesn't mean anything. I will accept the Materia, but not the Danto Cup. Because, winning isn't everything, it's just the thing that matters. All you trainers and duelist will win the cup, but I can't accept it, it's just not right for me to win. I know all of you will hate me for not winning the cup."

"Jack…" Joey said, crying.

"So now, I have a very important thing to do other then win." Jack continued, "And that is to save the world from Akoo. What will happen if I win the cup? Nothing, I won't clam a celebration or a party? I have a quest to finish, and nothing will change it. When Seymour appeared, Nickless came along, just to ruin the tournament. So I can't win the Danto Cup, but I do know who will earn the cup other then me."

Everyone wants to know who will earn the cup other then Jack. Then Peter came to the stands, and everyone was surprise that the real Peter has showed up.

"Who should earn it, Jack?" Mr. Yes Man asks.

"The one who will the Danto Cup other then me," Jack announced, "Is Peter Palm!"

Everyone was inspired; they look at Peter, and cheered for him. Jack gave the Danto Cup to Peter, just to show that Jack doesn't want fame and glory, but to save the world and be a hero.

"You earn this more then me." Jack said, "So here you go. For being in the Infirmary, you deserve the Danto Cup more then I do."

Peter takes the Danto Cup, and said, "Thank you Jack. But since you've come this way, and let me keep the trophy, you and your pok'emon are real heroes." Jack was happy to hear that.

Sunset, over at the Colosseum, Peter is confused of why would Jack give up his Danto Cup to him? Peter is looking at Jack, and Jack is in the middle of the Colosseum, looking forward to find the final temple.

"Jack?" Raichu asks.

"Yes Raichu?" Jack asks.

"Did you really have to do that?" Raichu asks, "Think about to the fame? The fortune? The glory?"

"Raichu, fame and money are not what I wanted." Jack said, "The only thing I must do is save the world from Akoo. As long as Seymour doesn't get the Black Materia, then will have a chance to stop Akoo."

"Does that mean that we have to keep training until Akoo is long gone?" Raichu asks, "What do we do now?"

"One thing to do," Jack said, "Go to the last temple."

"Are you sure we can go there?" Raichu asks.

"Of course." Jack said, "We can do this."

"Hey!" Someone called. Jack and Raichu look at the person who called, "You can't go to the temple without me."

"Peter, what is it?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, did you forget?" Tamer asks, "This is where your sister get the last Aeon."

"And I wish we get there right now." Trey said, "Do you still have the Red Materia?"

"Right here." Said Jack, he pulled out the red sphere he won from the tournament.

"That represents Cerberus." Vincent said, "I wonder how many Red Materias and how many Aeons are there?"

"Did anyone do some counting?" Ask Joey.

"Let's see…" Sarah said, "A rat, a bull, a rabbit, a roaster, a sheep, and a tiger. We have six plus a dog."

"It's seven total, and only five to go." Said Ben. "We still have our Aeons."

"And for one thing," Todd said, "…good job for kicking Seymour's butt."

"I don't know what to say, but way to go." Said Jena."

"So where to?" Vulcan said, "We must go somewhere."

"We're heading to the final temple." Jack said, "Let's go, we better get the last Aeon."

"I'm with you, I'm ready for the final Aeon." Erika said, "Can we go, Big Brother?"

"Yeah, we've come this far and read to see the final Aeon?" Amy asks. "Come on!"

"Me too." Yang said, "I'm ready to see the final Aeon."

"The only thing I figure out is that there are twelve Aeons." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Jack. All of the teams head straight to where the final temple is, behind the Galleon Colosseum.

"Now this is more like it." Inuyasha said, "I have never seen the last Aeon. I wonder if I get to fight it."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "It's the most powerful Aeon ever. I don't know if we can stand a chance against it."

"With my big brother, nothing can stand in Joey's way!" Zatch cheered.

"I can't wait!" Grace cheered, "All my life, and I get to journey with my true love."

"Me too." Said Jeeves, "I wanted to see the final Aeon."

"We'll all get to see the final Aeon." Said a voice.

"Zebron? You're coming too?" Jack asks.

"Hey, you can't start the party without me. I may be blind, and have the force, but I just want to see the final Aeon long with you all." Said Zebron.

"Then you're welcome to join us." Said Jack.

"That means I get to see the final Aeon along." Godzica said, "But I wish Yami would see this."

"I'll come along too, with Joey." Said Raye."

"Raye, you're making me blush." Said Joey, and he felt red.

"So now, all of us will get to see the final Aeon," Jack said, "and we will earn our rights to keep the Red Materia for completing our pilgrimage. Our Quest is almost completed, and everyone will believe we're heroes!"

"Uh, Jack, all of us are Pok'emon Heroes." Raichu said.

"THAT TO!" Jack shouted.

So now, our heroes continue their way straight to what's behind Galleon Colosseum. What will lie up ahead? The only thing up ahead is another Colosseum, but with the pathway to where the final Aeon lies. Find out what happens later on Episode 121.

Notes:

-Peter is rescued from his evil side, and Nickless.

-Eggman gives Jena pink flowers as an apology for what happened in the past, just to show that she and Yo-Yo Man must forgive him.

-Jack has earned the 'Triforce of Courage', because of his bravery.

-Jena and Joey win the Cups, but Jack refuses to take the cup, gives the Danto cup to Peter (Jack wants to keep the Red Materia).

-Now they're on their way to the final Aeon.


	127. Chapter 121

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 121

Last Aeon

Our heroes are on their way from behind the Galleon Coliseum, which has to do with getting Erika the last Aeon. Jack's team, Joey's team, and Jena's team head through a path way, however the only thing about this place is all ruins, and the whole place look like the old Galleon Coliseum. The only way to get to the last Aeon, they must get through these fiends.

"So, this is it?" Sarah asks, "Because this is old ruins."

"Well, this is really the Danto Ruins, this was ounce the old Coliseum before." Said Erika.

"Oh! Before we gone on, does anyone hear the good news?" Ask Jena.

"Like we care." Inuyasha said, rudely, "No one wants to hear your stories."

"Hey! That's rude!" Todd shouted to Inuyasha, "She will be married by Prince Brent, thank you."

"What's that? Pretty boy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She met the prince over at the castle at the Crystal Region." Yo-Yo Man said, "But the problem is that she can't marry someone, she's too young."

"Yeah, and I have to wait until I'm old enough to marry my Joey Marshall." Said Raye.

"Oh shucks. I didn't know you wanted to marry me." Said Joey, starching the back of his head.

"We must continue with this, and get the last Aeon for Erika, right now." Said Trey.

"Right, so let's get this over with, ya?" Tamer asks.

"I'll do anything for my fiancé." Said Jeeves, "She really needs to get the last Aeon before the other summoners do."

"Same here, and how do we get through this obstacle course?" Yang asks.

"Even it has to do with objects, I'll help." Said Zebron, "Just leave this to people who knows speed."

"Are you sure?" Ask Ben, "We can use our flying pok'emon."

"It's best we leave this to the heroes, the one who knows speed." Said Zebron, "Yo-Yo Man, you lead."

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jack, Raichu, Zebron, Joey, we go up ahead to let the others wait."

"See, I like it when things are too easy." Said Joey.

"Lucky there's no Anti-Mystic, so we can us our powers to get through this situation." Said Jack."

"All right! I'm ready!" Raichu shouted. All five of them; Jack, Raichu, Joey, Zebron, and Yo-Yo Man use their speed to get up ahead of the others.

"Who died and made them run around?" Ask Jeannie.

"I wish we can see my brother, Yami." Said Godzica.

"Don't worry, look on the bright side." Said Zatch, encouraging Godzica, "You just got to believe."

"Thank you, Zatch." Said Godzica.

"It may look like the ruins," said Kagome, "but we still need to get Erika this 'Aeon' she calls it."

"It's a few days before Akoo gets the Black Materia." Said Peter, "We still have a few days left before Akoo finds it. We must hurry and get the 'Pale Green Materia' before Akoo gets the Black Materia."

"I wish we could take a break," said Jena, "We've been walking far from home."

"We don't take a break." Said Amy, "Now let's get this darn show on the row!"

"I had a feeling everyone changed." Said Yang.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because after this, we'll be different instead of being the same." Yang said, "After this, I had a feeling I'll be speaking to the Dragon Lord master before he goes after the other Dragon Lords. We even have consequences for our action."

"Oh please, we don't need Dragon Lords." Inuyasha said, more rudely, "Because the Orre region doesn't need a Dragon Lord."

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.

"It does sound like we're ready to gain a new experience," said Erika, "A new level has reached to us. Jack did change his voice to an even more mature, and no longer said the quote."

"Good…that quote is getting annoying when we went traveling." Said Amy, "But his clothes need to go."

"What? Why?" Tamer asks.

"Because, his clothes are cool." Sarah explains, "And it makes his look like a dork. So he needs something that gives him the bling-bling."

"Is that slang?" Ask Jena.

"Duh, don't you go trippin on me!" Sarah demanded, "Because you know I like my language, you hear me?"

"Don't you shout at her!" Todd demanded, "She doesn't want to hear of that slang stuff."

"That's right! Show some respect." Ben demanded.

"Okay, now you're trippin hard!" Sarah shouted, "Now either she starts acting like a good girl, or else."

"SARAH!" Tamer shouted, "Apologize to Jena, right now!"

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah.

"How long have they've been gone?" Vincent asks, "It's almost dinner time."

"Vincent, we're almost there." Said Trey, "Just give use a few more minutes to get us inside." They've reach to the entrance, and enter inside easy. "See," he said, "We're in."

The whole place is covered with Pyreflies, the souls that fly around just like fireflies but stay light. Looking at this place is like looking at the museum that is broken down.

"Hello, old Galleon Coliseum." Said Jena.

"Wow, bunch of walls, and little fireflies." Said Jeannie.

"These fireflies are called, 'Pyreflies'." Tamer said, "They take the soul of the body, and then form a new body. They're just wondering souls at the Galleon Coliseum, but something about the last Aeon we're going after."

"Let's keep moving." Said Trey, "We don't want the others waiting."

They continue straight towards the staircase, when they found the entrance like an arch. Erika touched the sphere and said, "We'll have to be strong. Jack and the rest can't do it alone."

"Alright, then let's hurry." Said Amy.

"Okay, just give us some time to think." Said Jena, "And I need to tell Jack the good news."

Entering inside through the arch, it looks like the Cloyster of Trials.

I think Jack, Raichu, Zebron, Yo-Yo Man, and Joey already handle the rest of the trial. You don't want to read all this info about the Cloyster of Trial. This whole place is already completed, but do you think Vincent should of warn them before Jack, Raichu, Zebron, Yo-Yo Man, and Joey went up ahead?

"Darn it!" Said Vincent.

"What?" Ask Sarah, "Is this trippin?"

"Will you stop speaking slang!" Jeannie shouted.

"You better stop trippin, Jeannie!" Sarah yelled.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Trey shouted, "Arguing isn't going to help. We better find Jack, Raichu, Zebron, Yo-Yo Man, and Joey before what Vincent say it's true." He looks at Vincent and said, "So what's the damage?"

Vincent explains, "Well, there is an evil spirit up ahead the others doesn't know. But I didn't tell Joey that evil spirit doesn't wear Anti-Mystic Armor. When an evil spirits appears, they can't wear Anti-Mystic Armor."

"But our spirits does wear Anti-Mystic Armor. I'm been reincarnated." Said Godzica.

"Remind me to tell the king to do some real punishment to Jena," said Trey, "Or you'll never see Yami again."

"You're mean, Trey." Said Godzica. "I wish you show some respect."

"If you're suppose to be a reincarnation of Jena, then why don't you go back to the spirit world where you belong!" Trey demanded.

"I wish everyone would stop fighting." Said Erika.

"Sorry Erika, we didn't know we still have to finish the job now." Said Tamer.

They pass through the arch, and found a large room.

Jena shouted, "Jack!"

"Big Brother! Raichu!" Erika shouted.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Raye shouted.

"Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"We're fine." Said Jack.

"Yeah, we took care of the beast." Said Joey, acting like the big hero.

"You mean you used your Sayian powers on the beast?" Ask Vincent.

"Is wasn't wearing Anti-Mystic Armor?" Joey asks. "Cool."

"At least we don't have to worry about the beast." Said Zebron; "There's a hold right in the middle of the room, and a platform that can take us down there. But the problem is there's not enough room for all of us. So we'll just have to go separate ways."

"Who can go first?" Ask Jena, "And Jack, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about a boyfriend, I told you I forbid you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah, but still. I have a boyfriend, and someday, I'll marry him!" Said Jena.

Tamer laughs and said, "Are you kidding? You can't marry a boy? You're too young. There's no ands, ifs, or buts. You'll have to wait until you're older."

"Darn it." Said Jena.

"Okay." Said Raichu, he gets on Jack's shoulder, grabs his ear and whispers, "_Jack, she's acting weird. Maybe we should go first before Jena acts even weirder._"

"_Okay, let's get Erika's Aeon now._" Jack whispers back. He looks at Tamer and said, "Tamer?"

Tamer announced to everyone, "Alright everyone, listen up!" Everyone is looking at Tamer, like Tamer is really the leader. He continues, "This is the big time that we get Erika her last Aeon coming from the bottom of the old Galleon Coliseum. But we all can't it on the platform, so we'll have to go in order by team."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ask Ben.

"We draw cards. Jack, Jena, and Joey will draw from this deck I hold." Said Tamer, he pulls out a small deck with only three cards. "Whoever has the highest number will go first. But if one of them draws lowest number, they go last. This is like drawing cards, but instead drawing a card."

"…Okay. Weird." Said Todd. "Can't it just be draw the black needle, or draw the black widow?"

"Are you from darkness?" Said Trey.

"Enough! Jack! Jena! Joey!" Tamer shouted, "Get over here, now!" Jack, Jena, and Joey got in front of Tamer, and one draws each. When they have one card, they flip over; Joey has a number three card, Jena has the number two card, and Jack has the number one card.

"So it's decided: Joey's team goes first, Jena's team go second, and my team go last." Joey and his team gets on the platform, but only him, Raye, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Zatch. The platform moved down, taking them along. The rest are up on the first floor still, and Joey and his team are now on the basement.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, "Check it out!"

"Me next!" Said Jeannie! Jena and her team wait for the platform to rise back.

"What's taking them so long?" Todd asks.

"Todd, what you really need is patience." Said Zebron. "You can't get what you wish for acting impatience."

"Whatever, I still know you belong to the Crystal Region." Said Todd, ignoring Zebron, "Why would you got to the Danto?"

"But you know Jena," Amy said to Jena, "If you're from Dark Island and from Dark Town, maybe you should put some Goth in yourself." She puts another Skull Necklace on Jena.

"Uh…I'll think about it." Said Jena, she takes the Skull Necklace off.

The platform appeared back to the first floor to the rest. Now it's Jena's team to go next.

"Yeah!" Jena cheered; all of her team gets on the platform, and waited for the platform to move.

"Is this platform going to move?" Ask Todd. The platform moved down to the basement. He said, "Now that's more like it."

"I guess these people are acting like they're from the darkness." Said Amy, "I'm sure they can wear black anytime."

"No doubt, no doubt." Said Sarah, "They really need to stay inside more. And Godzica is so much needy."

"Ugh, can't you two act like you're going to see the last Aeon?" Ask Tamer.

"Sorry, my bad." Said Sarah. Now the platform came back to the first floor.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asks.

"I'm ready when you are." Said Raichu. Jack and his team gets on the platform, and wait for it to go down. The platform moved down straight to the basement with the others.

"This is new." Said Jack.

"This is like that time when Seymour threw us on the platform when we have to wait for the others to show up." Said Raichu. "I can't remember what's it called."

"Me too." Said Jack, "I wish I remember it. I wonder how Jeeves, Grace, and Peter are doing?"

"Uh, Jack." Raichu said, "Jeeves and Grace are with us, and Peter went up ahead to do something."

"Good point." Said Jack. The platform stopped, and found a new passage way to the last Aeon. On their left is a sphere, and up ahead are Joey's team and Jena's team. Jack's team went through the arch, and join up with the rest of the group, but the room is a bit small, and there's a little room.

"Okay, it feels a little cramp here." Said Sarah.

"Would somebody open up some room?" Ask Jeannie. "Because I can't breath."

"Big Brother! Raichu! Where is the last Aeon?" Ask Erika. A wall right in front of them revealed light, and became a portal. A man came out of the portal, speaking to everyone.

"Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer." Said Jena.

"Bentar." Said Ben.

"Jeannie, just a traveler." Said Jeannie.

"Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan." Said Todd.

"Godzica." Said Godzica. Well, this isn't a well-expected hello. Jena and her dream don't have Drama, do they?

"I was going to say hello," said the man, "But you Crystal folks really need to wait for the person say something, and you were suppose to say, 'Hello, my name is', or 'Hi, I'm', that. When will you crystal people please say a good introducing?"

"My apologizes, it's my fault I bring them here." Said Jack. "Let me team introduce ourselves."

"Very well, Guardian." Said the man.

"Okay, I'm Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero." Said Jack.

"And I'm his buddy, Raichu!" Said Raichu.

Jack introduces the others and said, "This is my sister, Erika. She is the summoner, and been waiting for the last Aeon to come. Our blitzball couch is Tamer, and this is his daughter who worked on Machina, Sarah." He walks up between Trey, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man. "This big, strong guy around is Trey, the best Guardian I have ever seen."

"Please Jack, don't do that, you're making me embarrassed." Said Trey.

"The one who is wearing the black the whole time, this girl is Amy." Jack continues, "She is this so called 'Goth', and I think it has to do with depression."

"Whatever." Said Amy.

"Right here is my teacher, Yo-Yo Man." Jack continues, "He teaches Tai-Kwon-Leap, and Shen Gong Wu." Jack walks to Vincent and Yang, and said, "Vincent Valentine, a guardian, a vampire, even a chef."

"He, he, you got it." Said Vincent. "You do remember what I said before."

"And here is another who is a guardian, Yang." Jack continues, "He is a Dragon Lord, and he is the best to turn into a dragon." He walks up to Jeeves, Grace, and Zebron, just to introduce them. "Jeeves is the second gym leader's son, and will become a replacement. This beautiful with red hair, and a cute smile is my true love, Grace."

Grace blushed herself and said, "Oh, Jack. I didn't know you care."

"Hmm, didn't Mewtwo ordered Jack to not date girls?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack must have forgotten it." Said Amy, teasing Jack.

Jack was surprised, and yelled at Amy, "I thought we forget all that stuff!"

"Tsk, tsk. I knew you forget that you're the Empire for wielding that Empire Sword." Amy continues teasing Jack, "Just don't me angry! Got it?"

"Okay, I get it. Can I at least continue introducing the last one?"

Amy thinks, "…" and then she said, "…alright."

Jack was about to introduce Zebron, but Zebron said, "There's no need to introduce me. I'll do it myself."

"Very well." Said Jack.

"Go for it." Said Raichu.

"Thanks." Zebron looks at the man and said, "I'm Zebron Tadra, I'm only human, and I'm a Jedi."

"Okay, thank you for the offer." Said the man, and then he looks at Joey and his team and said, "How about you five?"

"Oh! I'm Joey Marshall!" Said Joey, still acting like the true hero, "I'm a Sayian."

"And I'm his Pikachu, his Pink Pikachu." Said the female pink Pikachu.

"I'm his girlfriend, Raye." Said Raye.

"I'm not telling you my name!" Inuyasha said, rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome, telling Inuyasha, and she said to the man, "Sorry about that sir, he's Inuyasha, and I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Zatch! Joey's little brother!" Zatch shouted.

"My oh my, we seem to have visitors who are summoners and guardians. Who ever are traveling with the summoner is welcome to see the last Aeon. But, there's a price."

Everyone is surprised. "A price to pay?" Ask Tamer.

"No, a price for something else." The man explains, "This place is where the last Aeon, but the problem is that inside, through this portal is where you'll find your chance to see who will earn the last Aeon, but a price to pay. We don't have the last Aeon. But if you want to see why, come through this portal." The man walks through the portal without saying a word.

Everyone was surprised that there's no last Aeon for Erika. "So, we've come all this way for nothing." Said Erika, she is about to cry, and ready to give up. "I guess…I guess dreams never come true."

But for Jack, he saw Erika's feelings, and looks at the portal like his eyes are on fire. "No one makes my sister cry and gets away with it!" Jack charges through the portal, like he's been set to berserk. Everyone was surprised over Jack's courage, and decided to follow him.

Inside a new room, now this has a lot of space for everyone. The whole place has light, and it's like a lobby but no chairs, couches, and sofas. It's just that the room is solid red, and the symbol of Yu Yevon. Up ahead is the stairs not that far, and a double door.

"Where are you!" Jack demanded, "Give us the last Aeon, now!"

"Jack? What's gotten into to you?" Joey asks.

"Do you know how long my little sister wanted to be the best summoner she could be?" Jack asks, "Do you?"

"Well…no." Said Joey.

Jack marches towards the door and said, "Well, if no one is going to help, I'm going to do it myself!" He walked up the stairs, and ready to open the door.

The door opened, and only show a background of just a platform, and the whole place is like outer space.

Jack was surprised, and shut the door. "Okay, that was weird." Said Raichu, "I can't believe we're in space."

"Believe…wait a minute." Yo-Yo Man said, "Outer Space? Here? In the Galleon Coliseum?" He walks up the stairs, and opens the door. He looks at the same thing what Jack saw, the background of Outer Space. "Okay…I have never seen anything like this."

"That's called, 'looking at the outer of the planet'." Said a voice, and then everyone looks at the one who talked. It's a woman with no eyes, and wearing clothes of a white mage. "Summoners and Guardians, welcome." She used her powers to close the door, and it worked.

"Hmm, impressive." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he remembers her, "Analaska'. We meet again."

Jack was confused at Yo-Yo Man and asks, "You remember her?"

"She's the one, she has the last Aeon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But the problem is that she's a spirit."

Analaska is the only one who welcomes summoners and their guardians' straight to here, but the man did say 'there's a price to pay'. A woman with no eyes, white hair, and a cloth of a white mage walked up the stairs, and looks at everyone.

"Summoner, congratulation on getting this far, and completing your Pilgrimage." Analaska said, "Now choose."

"Choose?" Erika asks. "I don't get it."

"Analaska? What do you mean, 'choose?'" Tamer asks.

"Analaska explains to everyone, "Summoners do need their Aeons to survive from the fiends, but here, we don't have a 'fayth'. Without the fayth, there's no final Aeon. So choose summoner: Who will your fayth?"

That was a surprise! Erika has to pick which one will be her fayth, just to be the last Aeon.

"Hey! Don't you dare pressure my sister that way!" Jack shouted at Analaska.

"I'll be waiting." She vanishes through the door, like a real ghost. Everyone was surprised that Erika has to pick one person just to be the fayth. But in Yo-Yo Man times, he had the worse. But what will Erika do if she did pick one person? Find out what happens later on Episode 122, because this is going to get intense.

Notes:

-They have seen what the old Galleon Coliseum looks like.

-Now Peter is gone again, must of doing some things first.

-Don't worry about Jack, Raichu, Joey, Zebron, and Yo-Yo Man, they handle the sacred beast.

-They've reach to where the spirit name Analaska had the last Aeon.

-Can you guess who the last Aeon is? The only clue is the zodiacs of china.


	128. Chapter 122

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 122

What lies in the future?

Last time, our heroes are behind the Galleon Coliseum, the old Coliseum that has the last Aeon. Our heroes were about to see the last Aeon, but there's no Aeon. The woman with a white mage clothes, no eyes, and white long hair came to tell the summoner, Erika, that the only way to earn the last Aeon is by picking which one will be the fayth. But Erika is frightened that she has to pick one person to be the fayth, in order to get the last Aeon. What will she choose?

"Erika, have choice?" Ask Todd.

"It's, 'do you have a choice?'" Sarah demanded. "Sheesh, can't you Crystal People speak right!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jeannie teased.

"The Crystal People who are stupid and can't speak right." Sarah shouted, "You really are trippin."

"Shut up, no one ask you." Said Jeannie.

"Now you're trippin hard!" Said Sarah.

"I really can't believe it." Tamer said, "Erika has to pick which one of us will have to be the fayth."

"It's her decision, she must choose." Said Trey.

"But, this is wrong." Said Erika.

"I wish I could see Yami." Said Godzica, "He would see me right now."

"Are you going to keep this up?" Ask Sarah.

"This is her only choice to make." Jack said, "We've come this far to see the final Aeon. I was ounce a summoner before Erika when she became a guardian. But what's more important is that someone needs to take the spotlight, and that's Erika. So I've given up my pilgrimage for my sister, so that way she will become the summoner. But what has happen to Ash and his friends before?"

The whole place turn blue, and what they're seeing is Pyreflies of Ash and his old friends, the two Aunties, Inu no Taisho, Nickless, and Lionel. They've encountered Analaska too when they completed their pilgrimage.

"So, this is it." Said Lionel, "We've come this far, and Ash must pick when one will be the last Aeon."

Jack and Erika's father, Lionel is still a teenager before, but with Pyreflies to show what happened before.

"Do I have a choice?" Ask Ash.

"Of course." Said Yo-Yo Man, the past of himself, even Yo-Yo Man appeared as Pyreflies when he had a better face without the mask. "The law states that the summoner must pick one person to be the fayth before going to be the last Aeon."

"Oh, I wish we could see the last Aeon." Said Mrs. Aunti.

"Me too, honey." Said Mr. Aunti.

"If you're done, let me be the fayth!" Said Nickless. They're shock to hear that.

"But Nickless, why?" Ask Lionel.

"Because my son, Peter, hasn't notice that I'm gone." Said Nickless, crossing his arms, "So make me the fayth. I'm sure our kids will be happy; it's their future. When I enter inside Akoo's body, I'll gain power. Yo-Yo Man, you came from somewhere else, and yet you still watch over us, just to train us. Lionel, you'll have a great time to train your son. Ash, Pikachu, you two will have children when you marry, Misty."

Ash is surprised when he finds out he'll marry Misty.

"But I must be the fayth." Nickless continues, "I've come this far not to hear some tourists. You know how troubling they are."

"But we didn't do anything." Said Mrs. Aunti.

"Yeah, we were watching the whole thing." Said Mr. Aunti.

"And even if you turn evil, you'll never comeback." Said Inu no Taisho. "There's no turning back."

"I have no choice." Said Nickless, "Please, make me the fayth, Analaska."

The whole place turn back into red, the Pyreflies disappeared along with them, but not taking Ash and Pikachu away. Jack put his hand on Ash's right should, like he can feel him.

"I guess Nickless is still with Akoo." He said, "We can help you, Ash."

"Yeah, you can trust us." Said Raichu.

And then Ash and Pikachu vanish with the Pyreflies. Jack and Raichu figured out something.

"What do we do?" Ask Jack.

"I say we blast it with my '10x Kamehame Wave!'" Said Joey.

"We could try that," said Jack, discussing with Joey, "but he still wears Anti-Mystic Armor."

"Darn." Said Joey.

"…I know who to pick!" Erika announced. Everyone was surprise that Erika has to pick from.

"I'm guess it's me?" Ask Ben.

"No, but let's go talk to Analaska." Said Erika. Everyone walks to the door, Jack opens it, and everyone walks through.

It's like outer space, and with stars. Everyone is standing on a platform, and up ahead waiting for our heroes is Analaska. She is waiting patiently for their arrival. When she noticed, she turns towards Erika, like she is ready to turn someone into a fayth.

"So, do you choose who will be your fayth?" Analaska asks.

Erika is ready to say something. She said, "I choose…" Everyone is waiting to see what will be the fayth. "…No One!" Everyone is confused.

"Huh?" Amy asks, "No One?"

"You choose…no one?" Ask Jena.

"Look at us, we've come all this way to see the last Aeon." Erika said, "But even if we see the last Aeon, the person is the last Aeon, and never return back to the real world." She looks at her and said, "So I choose no one!"

Jack pulled out his sword and shield and said, "Analaska, you will pay for what you've done to make the circle of life continue!"

"You want to fight me?" Ask Analaska, "Look who you're dealing with. I'm a woman, and boys can't hurt girls, that would be breaking the law."

"Stand back." Said Joey, acting like the big hero, "I'll handle this." He charges himself up, like energy is going inside Joey's body.

"What's he up to?" Ask Todd.

"Watch and learn." Said Raye.

"Joey has reached his limit, and his body turn red. He raises his hand towards Analaska and said, "This is where it ends." A huge yellow light came out and shouted, "FINAL FLASH!" He releases it, and then a big explosion, covering up the whole place with smoke.

The smoke cleared up a little, but not on Analaska.

"Nice job, Joey." Said Vincent, "But how did you know she wasn't wearing Anti-Mystic Armor?"

"She wasn't wearing Anti-Mystic Armor?" Ask Joey, "Cool."

When the smoke cleared, Analaska, is gone with the Pyreflies, she just vanished.

"She's gone." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Darn it! I could've done better!" Said Inuyasha.

"Hey! You wouldn't stand a chance against her!" Said Joey, arguing with his brother, Inuyasha.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha ask, arguing with his brother, Joey.

"I said, 'You wouldn't stand a chance!'" Joey said.

"WHY YOU! Let's spar to see who's the strongest!" Said Inuyasha.

"Joey!" Said Raye.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.

"SIT!" Said both Raye and Kagome. Joey and Inuyasha were pulled by gravity very hard.

"AGH!"

"Ouch, that really smarts." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Zebron.

"Jack, hold me." Said Grace.

"I guess should of choose of me." Said Jeeves, looking at Erika, "Then this adventure would end."

Everyone heads out of the room, and ready to get out of the place. They've left the place, but Jack and Raichu are left behind. What Jack and Raichu noticed is Peter, slouching at the red wall. Jack and Raichu wonders what Peter is doing here?"

"Jack, Raichu, a word?" He asks.

"Sure." Said Jack.

"Listen, since there's not going to be the last Aeon, the cycle is broken." Said Peter, explaining to Jack and Raichu, "This world is covered with 'The Life Stream'. However, my evil self didn't get the Black Materia he needed. You and your friends need to hurry and find the Pale Green Materia now before Akoo gets the Black Materia."

"Hold on?" Jack asks, "The Black Materia I'm holding?"

"Don't let Akoo get the Black Materia, or my other half." Said Peter, and he leaves the room without saying another word. Jack and Raichu leave the room, and left the two Coliseums.

Jack and Raichu are outside, and the sun is almost rising until morning. What they're surprised of is seeing a form is Sin, look like a huge flying Akoo, he appeared! Jack and Raichu looks at the dark monster.

"I get it." Jack said, "Nickless, your son is doing fine." Akoo left the place without saying a word, hearing that his son is fine. An Airship appeared out of nowhere, but what came out is Eggman.

"Jack! Raichu! Come on!" He shouted. Jack and Raichu hurried to the Airship, entering on the platform. The Airship moved out, going somewhere else.

Inside the cockpit, everyone is inside wondering what to do now? Now that the cycle is broken, all is left is only Nickless that is Akoo. Everyone needs to discuss, other then getting Sarah to stop talking about Machina.

"Thank goodness." Said Eggman, "It's been a while since you're on the Airship."

"Wait, is this yours?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Eggman said, "This is the Airship where you found that Kyogre."

"But didn't you want toe Kyogre?" Ask Jack.

"Nah, why would we?" Eggman explains, "We need that Kyogre out of the way, just to get to the Airship. As for the Aqua Team you were with, they're Al Bheds in disguised as the Aqua Team. You do remember that I blew you away with my Machina, right?"

"Well, yes." Jack nod.

"Well, I had no choice because we need you to get close to the Airship." Eggman said, "I had to get you to go over at the Baja Temple, because that's where the Al Bhed come in. So we just needed the Airship, not be evil."

"Eggman," said Jack, "I have to say this. 'It is an honor if you help us out.'"

Eggman thinks, "Hmm…I'll have to think about that. Listen, why don't you buy me some time to think. Okay?"

"Will do." Said Jack.

However, there is something that is a bit surprising. "Oh, Jack." Said Amy. Jack and Raichu looks at Amy, confused. She said, "Now that you won the tournament, and have the Red Materia, we had a bet. If you did lose, I'll have to kill you." Jack and Raichu gulped. "But if you won, you had to give you a new thread."

"A new, thread?" Jack asks.

"Follow me." Said Amy, and she takes Jack away from Eggman, just to show him something.

Inside a new room with clothes, and a changing room, Sarah is preparing something for Jack, while Amy is doing the measuring. What are the girls really up to? The only way is by checking up what's going to wear instead.

"Okay Jack, here's the thing." Said Sarah, explaining the whole thing to Jack; "We're going to give you a new outfit, something that will make you cool. You're clothes have to go!"

"But I'm fine this way." Said Jack.

"Yeah, don't touch the clothes." Said Raichu.

"Jack, your clothes are…not the source you needed." Said Amy, she takes the hat off of Jack.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jack shouted, trying to get his hat back.

"Forget it. It's junk." She said, and then Amy threw the hat towards the trash.

"Jack used his Force power to get his back hat, and said, "This is a Treasure. I had it when I was three. Ash gave this to me, and I kept it as a Treasure. I promise him I give this back to him."

"Right." Said Amy, pulling out a measure, "Now hold still." She starts measuring Jack's size, while Sarah is looking for the clothes. "Let's see, '4'5" feet." It seems that Amy is giggling because she likes this.

"Let's see, 4'5" feet you say. "Said Sarah, "Looks like Jack needs an XL for that."

"XL? What's that?" Ask Raichu.

"Extra Large." Said Amy. "He's all set." She looks at Sarah, and Sarah pulled out some cooler clothes for Jack to try out.

"Okay Jack, let's give it a try."

At first, Jack tried out what William Shakespeare likes for his clothes, real Medieval times.

"Well?" He asks.

"Nah, it makes you look like a dork." Said Amy.

"Next clothes." Said Sarah.

Jack tired out the next like he's from the future, like the seventies.

"Nah." Now Jack wears some hip-hop rap gangster, long sleeves, blue pants, and a hat. Amy was shocked.

"PUT THAT AWAY!" She shouted, but Sarah was happy.

Sarah and Amy tried everything, but nothing worked. "Man, this is whack." Said Sarah.

"I know. Nothing works for him." Said Amy.

"How about this?" Jack asks. Amy, Sarah, and Raichu looks at Jack one for time, but were surprised. Sarah gasped.

"Whoa. That's cool." Said Amy.

"That's tight! That's tight!" Said Sarah. What Jack is wearing is black pants, black shirt, silver shoulder pads, black shoes, black gloves, and black jacket. He's not wearing his red cap, and he doesn't seem to be wearing any jewelry.

"I call it, the 'Black Knight Cloth'." Said Jack.

"What a guy." Said Amy, "Now that's a good look for you, all black. And calling it the Black Knight, where did you get that idea?"

"Hold up, something's missing." Said Sarah, she looks at Jack carefully, and she found something. "Oh yeah, I remember." She points at Jack's glove, and notice that Jack is still holding his red hat.

"But it's a classic." Said Jack, convincing Sarah to keep the hat.

"Alright, keep that red hat." Said Sarah, "But you'll have to put it somewhere safe. But what you're missing, is jewelry."

Amy puts a silver skull Necklace on Jack and said, "This is my second Skull Necklace. Keep it clean, okay?" Now Jack is wearing "The Silver".

"But something is still missing." Said Sarah. She's trying to remember, and then she looks at Jack's left ear. And then she said, "Aha! I knew it!"

"What?" Jack asks, and then he looks at what Sarah is looking at, Jack's left ear. "My ear?"

"Here's what we'll do." Sarah said, "We're going to give you an 'Ear's Pierce'."

"Ear's Pierce?" Jack asks, and then he notices something wrong. "Holy Zucion!" Jack makes a run for it.

"Girl, do your thing." Said Sarah.

And then Amy said, "Sit!"

"AGH!" Jack was pulled down on the floor my gravity. Amy holds Jack down, why Sarah pulls out a silver earring for boys only.

"This will only hurt for a second." Said Sarah, and then she did it.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" Jack yelled, feeling the pain on his left ear. Ouch. Now that's over with, Jack now has an earring on his left ear, but he doesn't want an earring. "Why do I have to do this?" He asks.

"Trust me, you look cool already." Said Amy.

"Now let's get back to the cockpit and see what the others think?" Said Sarah.

Jack, Raichu, Sarah, and Amy left the dressing room and head back to the cockpit. Everyone is wondering what's going on with these four guardians; even it has to do with Jack's new outfit. Amy did say that Grace would love Jack's new cloth, and so will the family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Amy announced.

"We present you, the 'New Jack'." Sarah announced. Jack and Raichu came out, showing everyone his new thread; even Jack likes his new cloth. Everyone is very surprised at Jack's new cloth.

"Ah, it's all black, ya?" Tamer asks, "What did you do to him?"

"We've decided to give him a new thread." Said Tamer, "The Black Knight Cloth."

"Oh, it looks cool in black." Said Jena.

Amy whispers to Jack, "_See, I told you._"

"My oh my, Jack." Said Erika, "You look…different."

"I guess I've changed." Said Jack, "Has anyone seen Grace?"

"She's up on the airship." Said Jeannie, "She said she's looking for you."

Jack and Raichu take off heading up on the airship. "I'm off!" Jack shouted.

"Go get her, lover boy." Said Godzica, "Just like I need to go see Yami."

"You want to see Atem?" Eggman asks, "You got one."

"You can take me there?" Ask Godzica.

"Of course. This Airship can go anyone on the three regions." Said Eggman.

"Thanks, but I'll fly." Said Joey.

"And I can jump anywhere I want." Said Inuyasha.

"Right, so we'll drop Godzica off to Omi Desert." Eggman said, "And then we'll discuss something for the plans."

"Yay! I get to see my Brother!" Godzica cheered, "And my and Yami gets to go home!"

"I am happy for you, Godzica." Said Erika, "I know how it feels for missing a Big Brother."

"For you Erika, I respect that." Said Godzica.

"Who ever knew Erika and Godzica would be friends?" Said Todd.

"Because one: They're girls." Ben explains, "And two: They have a big brother. I can't wait to see Yami again."

"I can't wait to see Atem too." Said Todd.

"Something hit me," Said Jeeves, "Wasn't Vulcan, Luna, and Volcana with us?"

"Oh, they're inside their orbs." Said Jena, "I sent Vulcan to go talk to Yang about something."

"Okay, this is new." Said Tamer, "But where's Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Yang, and Vincent? Plus Kagome, Raye, and Zatch?"

"Raye and Kagome are doing some girl things." Said Joey, "And Zatch is with me."

"Hello!" Zatch called.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain where Trey, Yo-Yo Man, Yang, and Vincent are." Said Tamer.

"If I remember, Trey is talking to Yo-Yo Man." Said Inuyasha, "Vampire boy and brown weasel are cooking food for us, and Yang up on the airship." However, Amy is picking Inuyasha's ears, just to think they're cute. Inuyasha shouted at Amy, "Hey! Stop Picking My EARS!"

"Aww, but they're so cute." Said Amy.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted, and he makes a run for it, away from Amy.

Everyone sweat-drops from Amy chasing Inuyasha, as for Jack and Raichu, they're with Yang and Grace. All four of them look at the sunrise, but it seems to be a perfect romance without Yang around. I wonder?

"After what we've been through," Jack said, "Akoo is still around."

"And we must destroy him before he gets the Black Materia from us." Said Raichu.

"For looking at the sun, it's about to change." Said Grace.

"For now, if Akoo tries to attack," Yang said, "We'll attack back.

"After the tournament, I've completely changed from our adventures." Jack said, "If we find Akoo's weakness before he uses the Black Materia, I'm sure we can win."

"Jack, what about me?" Grace asks, "I wish you take a vacation from your job."

"Grace, I must continue with my job." Said Jack, "If I don't finish the job, I will lose the honor, and claim the tradition I must do."

"Yeah, you can say that." Said Raichu, but then he looks at Jack and asks, "What are they?"

Jack tells Raichu, "Well Raichu, I must do it," He starts posing, "Honor! Family! Tradition!"

"And Donuts." Said the Donut Man.

"Okay, thank you." Said Jack. "Can we have some donuts?"

"Sure. 100 Gils, each and everyone one." Said the Donut Man. Jack bought some donuts for Raichu, Grace, Jeeves, and for himself. "Thank you. Vincent told me you need these, so I've decided to bring it to you."

Mint Donuts are the best for all three regions, just like Gumdrops that are the shape of a color candy, and ice cream flavor inside.

"Jack." Said Grace.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"This is the best adventure I have ever had. Can you promise me this?"

"Sure."

"The promise, 'Don't Change'."

And now, our heroes are on an airship with Eggman, who has turn to the good side. So now, they will need a strategy about what Akoo is planning, and Jack will need to get to Badge Palace. But I'm sure that Godzica will be drop off along with her friends to see Yami again. Find out what happens later on Episode 123.

Notes:

-I can't believe that we saw the past with Ash and Pikachu.

-Joey didn't realize that spirits don't wear Anti-Mystic Armor. That's right, when you're a spirit, you don't wear Anti-Mystic Armor.

-A new outfit for Jack, "The Black Knight Cloth."

-That was a bit of a romance between Jack and Grace.


	129. Chapter 123

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 123

What are the "Seven Warlords?"

"So, can you tell us about these Warlords, Eggman?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Or course, I can show you, Trey, and Tamer." Said Eggman, "But not the rest, they'll freak out."

Last time, our heroes have recover about the old Galleon Coliseum, and found Analaska, but was foolish that she has no Aeon, and decided to make the summoner to choose which one to be the fayth. For now, they're on an Airship, with Eggman who has turn the side of good instead of evil. For now, Yo-Yo Man, Trey, and Tamer want to know the secrets about these Warlords, and why are they in the war? We find inside "Eggman's Knowledge Room."

"This here chamber tells us about everything you know." Eggman explained, "All you got to do is type it down what you want, and it will do the rest. Just try not to type a whole lot of information, because I don't want my 'Knowledge Room' to overload."

"Alright, let's see…" Said Trey, thinking, "Give us information about 'Warlords'. Can you do it?"

Eggman starts typing down "Warlords" and said, "Alright, Warlords it is."

The whole chamber start to change shape, six bodies inside their containers came in front of them, but just enough space.

"Behold! The Warlords!" Eggman announced.

"These are the Warlords?" Tamer asks, "They look human."

"True, they are human," Eggman said, "But these are not human. What they are wearing is 'Anti-Mystic Armor'. Since Trey and Yo-Yo Man are using Mystic, they must be aware of these Warlords. You saw the first one. He is Warlord Number One, 'Silver Eye Mihawk'."

"Oh yes, the one that defeated Jack and Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I had a feeling Mihawk will use his Silver Eye to stun enemies, like real Hawk Eyes."

"Hawk Eyes you say?" Ask Trey, "I like that challenger."

"There's more you know." Eggman said, "There's Bruno, the macho man. He's the strongest that has ever walked the earth, and has claimed the title, 'The Strongest Man Ever Lived.'"

"Now that's where I come in," Trey said, "This is what I wanted ever since I was child."

"The others? Let's see…" Eggman said, "Ju Ling, Star, Blitzkrieg, Nova, and Omega."

"But there's not another one in sight." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Where is the last one?"

Eggman just acts like he's a bit of a cough, and taps his feet on the middle of the floor. Yo-Yo Man looks at what's underneath Eggman's meet, and then the capsule came out of the floor, looking like a boy with white hair, black clothes, and holding two swords and shields.

"This is 'Omega'." Eggman said, "This is the reason why that trainer Jack dueled against called him Omega."

"But he's asleep, right?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. He tries to feel Omega, but Yo-Yo Man's hand went through Omega's cheek, he was surprised to see that happen. "But how?" He asks.

"Don't worry, he's a hologram." Said Eggman.

"You make things with Machina?" Tame asks, "Give me a break."

"Don't sorry," Eggman said, "He can't touch."

"So tell me more about, Blitzkrieg." Said Yo-Yo Man.

We find a room that is all white, and a large capsule, sealing inside something. A large capsule opens up, revealing a boy with brown hair, black clothes, a silver shoulder pads, and an orange mouse. They were sleeping inside the capsule because of their match they had before at the Coliseum.

"Jack? Raichu?" Sarah asks, "Are you two back in your heads?"

"They're asleep." Said Amy, "Let's not spoil them."

"But Eggman needs to see everyone right now." Said Sarah.

Jack and Raichu woke up with a yawn, and looks at Amy and Sarah, but a little sleepy.

"Morning sleepy head." Amy said, "Are you awake?"

"Huh? Hey!" Jack said. Jack and Raichu came out of the large capsule. Jack hugs Amy and said, "This is great! Another adventure!"

"Jack! Get off!" Amy shouted. Jack got off of Amy.

"Well, you two finally woke up." Said Sarah.

Raichu stretches his body and said, "Phew, I thought I never wake up."

"Jack, Raichu, Eggman is calling us for something." Said Amy, "We need to get there now!"

"Right!" Said Jack. Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Sarah race there way to the cockpit, just to see what's the commotion.

Inside the cockpit, Eggman has pulled out a big table, and I mean a real big table that looks like all three regions that are connected.

"Now what we got here, is a map of all three regions," Eggman said, "Danto, Orre, and Crystal. All three regions was ounce one region, until Akoo attacked. So here's what we'll do, Akoo is still at the Galleon Colosseum, so we still have some time for Akoo to try and get the Black Materia. For now, if you have some errands to do, you can do it right now. You still have the Black Materia, but you'll need something before you do some errands. Jack, if you're going to find 'Badge Palace', I suggest you talk to your father. Jena, Joey, you two has other things to do like meeting your king or your mayor, or I don't know.

"If you have errands to do, do it now! I'll be at my base, doing some research of what the real villain is up to."

Everyone decided to head home, although Eggman did drop off Godzica at Desert Omi, just to see her brother. Joey carries Zatch, Inuyasha carries Kagome, and all three of them jumped off the airship.

"See you later cousin!" Joey shouted, flying off to his region.

Eggman decided to drop off Jena and her team back at the Crystal Region, and along with Yo-Yo Man. Now that leads to Jack's team, but something is wrong with one of the team. Vincent Valentine felt something painful on his head.

"Agh!" He shouted, he just dropped a plate of spaghetti on the floor, and that was for Amy. "Agh! What's with the pain! He asks, "Not here! Not now!"

Furret, Vincent's pok'emon was worried and said, "Are you alright, Vincent? You look like you still have pain on your head like acid hit you."

"Vincent!" Amy shouted. Jack, Raichu, and Amy stormed in the kitchen, just to see a cracked up plate, and a mess of spaghetti on the floor. "That was my best food my mom made!" She shouted, "And you just had to throw it on the ground!"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, AMY!" Vincent shouted. Amy was scared over Vincent's action, red eyes, and Vampire fangs, like a raging monster. "Sorry," he said, "I still have the virus inside me. I need to leave this place." He walks his way out of the hallway, getting out of the kitchen, and Furret following him.

"Is he okay?" Jack asks, "He looks like he's ill."

"That doesn't sound good." Said Raichu.

"Let's good see what's wrong with him." Said Amy.

"Good idea." Said Jack, and all three decided to go see what's wrong with Vincent. They found Vincent and Furret at the hallway, but Vincent is still ill on his head.

Vincent is breathing hard, and still sick. "Hey. Are you okay?" Jack asks.

Vincent looks at Jack, Raichu, and Amy and said nicely, "Oh, I'm fine! All that walking really paid off." He just decides to get between Jack and Amy, revealing his fangs, "Besides, why stick round, when I can have your blood." Bing!

"Are you kidding me?" Jack asks, freaking out, "You don't want my blood! It's Chicken Blood."

"Yeah!" Said Raichu. Both Jack and Raichu act like chickens and stay away from Vincent.

"Uh, Amy, these two are battier then I am." Said Vincent, but he didn't know Amy dashed away from Vincent. Now Vincent went back to being ill again. "Ugh, but I want everyone of you to stay away from me. I still have the virus. I better see the problem myself."

"Well, you can go see who is doing this." Said Furret.

"That's right, I'll go there with you, Furret." Said Vincent, and they both head out of the Airship.

Meanwhile, the whole group is back at the cockpit, waiting for orders. Eggman will tell everyone they must head home, back to their families again.

"Everyone clear?" Eggman asks, "All of you get to go home. There's no reason for you to stay here all the time."

"Gee, thanks." Said Tamer.

Everyone has been dropped off by the airship, Jack, Raichu, and Raichu are back at Clock Town. Jack, Raichu, and Erika will have to deliver the Chalice back to the Crystal Aura. Thanks to the Misma, they must return the Tear of Myrrh to the huge Crystal Aura. If not, they're doom.

"We made it." Said Jack.

"Home sweet home." Erika said, "Now let's fill the Crystal Aura with the Tear of Myrrh."

Jack, Raichu, and Erika reached to the Crystal Aura, and Jack placed the Crystal Chalice on the table.

"Jack, do you know how this work?" Raichu asks, "How do we give the Crystal Aura with the Tear of Myrrh?"

"We will have to wait for the leader to handle it." Jack said, "The king is the only one who can handle this."

Everyone from Clock Town came to visit Jack, Raichu, and Erika for their hard work. The King appeared, a little big nose, blue cape, blue clothes, white mustache and white beard, and no crown. He was the leader of Clock Town.

"Greetings, summoner Erika, and guardians Jack and Raichu, we've been waiting for your arrival." Said the king, "You three have returned with the Tear of Myrrh, in order to protect this town from Misma." He walked up to the Crystal Chalice, and pulls out a book. "Great Zucion, give us light for all of us, the Crystal Aura must protect us from Misma. Give everyone a future!"

The Tear of Myrrh glows, and transfers to the Crystal Aura, there by completing the ritual.

"Summoner Erika and guardians Jack and Raichu, thank you for completing your pilgrimage." Said the king, looking at the three of them, "Did you manage to get the last Aeon?"

Jack, Raichu, and Erika look down, like they didn't get the last Aeon.

"I see…there's no last Aeon." Said the king.

"But we have troubling news, your majesty," Jack said, "even if we get the last Aeon, the cycle will continue, and there will be nothing left. We broke the cycle, because Akoo will keep taking the last Aeon no matter what. But I did witnessed that Akoo has a weak point."

Everyone was surprised to hear what Jack discovered. "What did you found out?" The king asks.

"When I threw my sword at Akoo, he was in pain before." Jack said, "And need to know about these Warlords."

"Warlords…" Said the king; he announced to everyone, "Everyone, if you have people with Mystic powers, you must stay away from the Warlords! These Warlords are powerful, and dangerous! These Anti-Mystic wants to take away your Mystic powers."

Everyone has left the Crystal Aura, and the king wants to tell Erika, Jack, and Raichu something.

"Summoner Erika, and guardians Jack and Raichu," the king said, "I want to invite you and your family at my palace. We must discuss something about these Warlords you've discovered. Tell you still kept them."

"He let us go." Said Jack.

"Then we shall meet at the Great Hall." Said the king.

Inside the Danto Kingdom? How lucky they are? No one has ever been invited to go inside the Danto Kingdom. Inside the great halls, Jack and his family, Lionel, Paloo, and Zac came along with the discussion about these Warlords, the Queen, and the Princess are there to have this meeting, along with the knights.

"So, I have heard that your team are innocent." The king said, "And you have convinced my daughter to continue with her duties, even it has to do with my daughter going to a new adventure. Is this true?"

"It is, your majesty." Jack said, "We've been discovering the secrets about these Warlords. Can you tell us?"

"Yes, these Warlords are a threat that will harm our children." Said Jack's father, Lionel.

"I see…" The king said, "Warlords are those who don't use Mystic. They were created with Anti-Mystic, weapons and armor. We should be aware that these Warlords could try and take your Mystic away. They don't use them; they just either assassinate you, or leave you knocked out.

"These Warlords are the 'Seven Warlords'. Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Fire, these six elements were ounce were the favorites of the Warlords, until they have an extra Warlord. Omega was not supposed to exist. Deyax Noby called Jack, Omega, is because he thinks Jack looks like Omega. But none of us know why he existed, we he'll be intense to find him. No one knows where did he came from, or why did he even exist."

"I see," Lionel, "Deyax things Jack is Omega. I do believe that these Warlords are on the hunt, and not harm us. I do remember that we Dantos never die, until our crystal heart goes out."

"We should have seen it on the sphere." Zac, "We didn't hear that uh…what did he call big brother again?"

Jack thinks over it, and said to Zac, "Omega. These six elements…they're like the offensive spells Sarah used."

"Sarah?" Paloo asks.

"One of my guardians." Erika said, "We've completed our pilgrimage with her help. But I really can't understand his slang he spoke of."

"I see…we'll have to decide something, part of a strategy to warn everyone region about these Warlords you've heard of." Said the king, "Jack, Erika, I'll warn everyone about these Warlords, and should be aware that these Anti-Mystic will hurt of Mystic friends."

"Your Majesty." Said Jack.

"What is it?" Ask the king.

"Can we talk, privately?"

The king thinks, and then said, "Alright, over at my throne."

Jack and the king are at the king's throne room, discussing something about these Warlords and what Eggman did. From all the truths Jack told to the king, he needs to figure out a way that the Warlords are coming.

"Care for a Chess Game?" Ask the king. Jack nod, and then both of them decided to play a game of chess. "Smashing…Eggman gave up evil because he was on the good side the whole time, disguised as one of the evil sides. The more the merrier, Eggman could help us to find out that there was not suppose to be a World War I and World War II.

"World War I is about all three regions that were fighting: Orre, Crystal, and Danto. The war was over thanks to the wedding, but the White Crane really had to marry Yu-Yu Sai-Na, leaving to World War II. World War II is where Mystic and Anti-Mystic fight, the Warlords appeared but known as the 'Seven Warlords. I have feared that there will be World War III, or IV, or V.

"We need the Gods help, to figure out to stop these World Wars before it reached to World War One Hundred or more. Jack, it seems that some of the gods are having trouble, even it has to do with sending Guiders out to our world."

"What am I going to do?" Jack asks, "The war keeps coming, and I can't stop it."

"Jack, you do realize that everything changed because of the 'Empire Sword' you're carrying." The king said, "The 'Empire Sword' will only pick the 'Chosen One', because they need a hero to stop the world. I know this will be boring, but somebody needs to take the job. The Empire Sword won't be gone until the job is done." "Check."

"I see," Jack, said, "if the Empire Swords wants to get off of me, I have to complete the job. But can you tell me about these Warlords."

"Very Well." The king explains, "These Warlords are different from the Mystic people. Mystic people wouldn't stand a chance against Anti-Mystic. These Warlords will win by taking our Mystic away, stealing it, or kill us. I would fear that these Warlords will take our Mystic away, so that way they can have all the power they wanted."

"Can't we just give our Mystic to them?" Jack asks.

"It's too risky." The king said, "Even if we try to give up our Mystic to them, either they take our Mystic, or just kill us and then take our Mystic. They are a threat to our region, and we can't risk people being heroes. For now, I'll have to tell the Orre region's leader, king/mayor, and the Crystal region's leader, king/mayor. We'll have a meeting about these Warlords, and everyone's future. I must go speak with the great Zucion, and tell these leaders to hold off something they had like a ball, or making agreements with their people."

"Wait! You can speak with the great Zucion?" Jack asks.

"Of course." Said the king. "Check." "He has been in my scepter for very long, the pure scepter I can speak with the great Zucion. He is my only Guider I must speak with, but I must show him that I either obey my law, or I will lose my kingdom. I can tell you where to go next."

"You knew?" Jack asks, "Are you psychic or something?"

"The great Zucion sees all, he will see where you're going." The king said, "Jack, your next destination is going straight to 'Badge Palace'."

"But how do I find Badge Palace?" Jack asks, "It's hard to find it on the map."

"I know." The king said, "Check Mate." Jack was surprised that he last by the king. "Always remember to find the strategy. Your adventure is like a chessboard, and you're the king. If you want to find Badge Palace, go outside, throw three spheres you had; 'Sky Sphere, Earth Sphere, and Water Sphere', and it will create Badge Palace for you. The problem is that you'll have to fly your way to Badge Palace."

"Is this hard?" Jack asks, "I have a feeling that I won't be able to find it. And all I ever have that can fly is Pegusus, Epona."

"I'm sure you can find another Flying pok'emon. I've heard rumors that there are these pok'emon that can fly, but are also grass pok'emon. I would reckon looking for it at the 'Blue Forest' when you went through your journeys. No one has been able to get that pok'emon, but I'm sure it'll help you get to Badge Palace."

Jack and Raichu enter through the blue forest, looking for the pok'emon that is part flying, and part grass. No one has been able to find this pok'emon, it remains hidden through the forest. They should be aware that the pok'emon is called the "Fruit Pok'emon".

"Find anything?" Raichu asks.

"Primape." Primape said, shook his head.

"Golduck!" Golduck shouted, it got Jack and his pok'emon's attention, and what Primape is pointing at, is what looks like holding bananas on its neck, a green body, and giant leaves as a large feather that can fly.

"That's it!" Jack said, he got near the pok'emon, like he's ready to get on its back. Jack pulled out a pok'e ball, and said, "You're mine." Throws it towards that pok'emon, and shouted, "Pok'e Ball! GO!" The sphere was thrown at the pok'emon, and then the pok'emon flew up! The pok'e ball couldn't reach to it, because it escapes by flying.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted, going after the flying pok'emon. His pok'emon followed Jack, chasing the flying pok'emon.

"Jack! You're crazy!" Raichu shouted.

"I have a plan!" Jack pulls out his pok'e balls, and then said, "Return, you guys!" All of Jack's pok'emon return back to their spheres, leaving Jack and Raichu chasing. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder.

"Jack! If you kill us, I'll never speak to you again!" Raichu shouted. Jack used the force, Jump, and gets on the pok'emon's back.

"Tropius!" Jack said, telling the pok'emon, "Can you give us a lift?"

It seems that the pok'emon seems to be refusing for Jack for a ride. The pok'emon went crazy, trying to shake Jack and Raichu off.

"Hey! I've just asked for a question!" Jack shouted, hanging on.

"Maybe it doesn't like you!" Raichu shouted, hanging on to Jack.

The pok'emon, Tropius still refuses to give Jack a ride, but Jack throws three spheres, 'Wind, Earth, and Water', and all three spheres are heading south!

"Tropius! Follow those spheres!" Jack shouted, "HEY!"

That pok'emon is very stubborn, but then it gave up, and gets on the grass, tired.

"Oh, come on!" Jack said, "You're tired already? I've just ask you a question, and can't you answer it?"

That pok'emon just shook its head. "It said it wants to be free, and doesn't want to work with humans." Raichu communicated.

"It's just taking us to Badge Palace." Jack said, "If you take us there, I'll give you…this." He pulls out a Stripped Apple, and lets the pok'emon eat it. The pok'emon ate the food, it cheered up, and flies Jack and Raichu straight to Badge Palace.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Jack shouted, "Thank you, Tropius!"

"Yes! Badge Palace, here we come!" Raichu shouted, "I can't wait to see what's going on!"

"I can't wait to see what it looks like." Said Jack.

"I can't wait to see the whole Badge Palace." Raichu said, "But won't it be tough just like the other two dungeons…or was it three?"

"Badge Palace will give us a test." Jack said, "And I will have to complete the test. I'll have to do what it takes to be the Pok'emon Hero."

For now, our hero, Jack Davis, and his faithful companion, Raichu, are on the pok'emon, Tropius, flying straight to Badge Palace. But what they didn't know is that Badge Palace is riddled with objects, and traps. The Gods will be testing Jack's strength, speed, courage, and strategy to see if he can past through Badge Palace. What will happen? Find out what happens on Episode 124.

Notes:

-Eggman only tells Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer about the "Seven Warlords". Everyone else is not supposed to know.

-Godzica is back at Omi Desert to see Yami, and Grace is back at the Farm. Grace will miss Jack, even though she did give Jack a good-bye hug.

-The Tear of Myrrh has reached to the Crystal Aura.

-At least the Davis gets to meet with the king, but they're discussing about the Warlords, and World War II.

-With the king's help, he really has a guider name, "Zucion".

Do you remember that pok'emon can't defeat Zucion? Zucion is really a "God Pok'emon". The king worships Zucion for his help.


	130. Virus Valentine

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Secret Episode

Virus Valentine

We were about to continue the adventures with Jack and Raichu, but we've never seen Vincent's side of the story, along with his little buddy, Furret. Vincent Valentine, known as having the Virus inside his head, it really pains him something about his old Mansion. We're with Vincent at the dirty pool. It's like home sweet home when he left his journeys.

"I thought I never see this place again." Vincent said, "It reminds me a long time ago ever since I was a guardian to Jack before, and then being a guardian to Erika. This old Mansion is still home to us."

"Ever since we've traveled out journeys with, Jack, and his friend, Raichu," Furret said, "We were hoping to see this place again."

"There's no need to go through the pool." Vincent said, "We'll just have to see the whole family again."

"I don't think so, Vincent!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Vincent asks, "Show yourself!"

"I'm glad you ask." Said a voice, revealing the whole body with black clothes, blue hair, and long cat claws.

"Zaine! You again?" Furret asks, "But I thought Vincent blew you to the Crystal Region!"

"What do you want?" Vincent asks, "Can't you see I still have a problem?"

"Not anymore, Vampire." Zaine said, grinning, "I won't let you escape me this time."

Vincent looks behind him, and then asks Zaine, "Can you swim?"

"I can swim." Zaine said, "But I do believe that you'll die underwater."

"Not if you go first." Said Vincent. Zaine was confused, until he fell through a hole, well just only a head. "And I do realize that Dugdrio helped you." He said.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!" Zaine shouted, "HOW DID YOU GET THAT DUGRIO OUT OF YOUR STUPID BALL!"

"You people are really stupid, you really are from the Crystal Region, aren't you?" Vincent asks, "Dugdrio is a Zombie. Whenever I have a zombie pok'emon, it gets to release itself, and I can summon them whenever I want.

"I guess you Crystals don't know each of your pok'emon's ability. I wish I would love to bite you on your neck," he said, making Zaine freak out, "but that wouldn't be noble of me. So now, I'll let you go."

"You better me out of this ditch," Zaine shouted, "Before I started to kill you!"

Vincent sighed and said, "Oh well, guess you'll have time with Neptune." He released his Crobat, and yelled, "Crobat, give him a bath!"

Crobat pulled Zaine out of the hole, and threw him at the dirty water. Splash! Some Sharpedos came out of the water, they're whole body like a real shark, but more gray then before. They're really Neptunes that really eat people other then a real shark would.

"AGH! Get me out of here!" Zaine yelled, "Vincent!"

"Make sure you give him a fun in a life time at the water, okay?" Vincent asks to the Neptunes. "And I hope you've bring your…" But then Vincent felt something pain on his head, and yelled, "AGH! The virus!"

"Vincent!" Furret shouted.

"The virus is still on me!" Vincent yelled, "We've got to hurry! Dugdrio, Crobat, let's head to the mansion, now." Vincent, Furret, Dugdrio, and Crobat are heading to the old mansion where they belong, leaving Zaine getting eaten by a bunch of Neptunes.

"When I get my hands on you!" Zaine shouted, trying to avoid Neptunes, "I'll kill you!"

I hope you've learned your lesson, Zaine, because there is no way to dodge the Neptunes. Vincent has reached to the solid door, and opens it. He and his pok'emon pass through the solid door, and found something.

"Ah, so that's how they got into the Mansion easy." Vincent said, taking the weird object off, "Metal and Stone." Click.

"I'm still going to kill you, Vincent!" Zaine shouted, coming this way. The solid door was closed, and then…WHAM! Zaine ran over a solid wall.

"Hmm?" Vincent wonders.

"Okay…you've won first round." Zaine, said, "But I'll get you, second round."

"…Keep moving." Said Vincent. Only Vincent, Furret, Dugdrio, and Crobat head inside the Mansion, Vincent already returned Dugdrio and Crobat. Inside the old room, they're heading to where Vincent was resting, back to his old room. "I haven't cleaned my room for months." He said.

"Maybe the family will remember you?" Furret asks, "They did miss when you kept the mansion clean."

"What I'm not happy to see is that old hag again." Said Vincent.

"Who?" Furret asks.

"The 'Fortuneteller'." Vincent said, "That woman gets on my nerves ever since the whole place turned into a dump."

"What was her name?" Furret asks.

"I forget…" Vincent said, "…Leona. Ma'dam Leona. I wish I didn't see her again."

"She's still at her Fortuneteller's room." Furret said, "Let's go visit her."

"Furret, no." Vincent said, "There is no way I'm going to see her."

Too late, they went to see Ma'dam Leona.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Said Vincent.

"Well Vincent, if it wasn't for you," Ma'dam Leona said, "You would have been a Vampire for the rest of your life."

"Okay, you got me our of this situation for making me not bite people on the neck." Vincent said, "Now what about the Virus? It's still on me."

"The virus happened when you were inside the coffin." Ma'dam Leona explains, "But however, the virus that is injected inside, meaning that you'll be in rage. You're still a Vampire, but something made you in pain in your head, the person is responsible for giving you the virus."

"…Albert Whiskers!" Vincent said, "He's still here? But I thought my father killed him."

"The Tyrant is gone, but Whiskers isn't." Ma'dam Leona said, "They thought Whiskers was gone, but he is still alive, just to get revenge."

"Great, now what?" Vincent asks.

"Remember the passage that leads you to the laboratory?" Ma'dam Leona asks, "That's where you'll find Whiskers, down at the final floor."

"All right, but are you sure you'll be alright?" Ask Vincent.

"I'm always like this." Ma'dam Leona said, "Just make sure you get rid of the virus before…"

However, Vincent interrupted her, because the pain came back, "AGH! THE PAIN! IT'S BACK!"

"What a shame, I wish you weren't a Vampire." Ma'dam Leona said, "Because then the virus would of then be gone. If you want to get rid of the virus, make the 'Antibodies'."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Vincent said, still in pain with the virus, "Maybe we should make, 'cupcakes', or 'brownies', or maybe some, 'vitamins', for the common cold."

"I was not ask for sweets, but I could use a vitamin." Said Ma'dam Leona.

"Oh, very funny." Said Vincent.

"Don't I get a saying in this?" Furret asks, "How do we create the 'Antibodies'? Scientist works on the Antibodies for a long time. They also work on the Anti-Virus a long time ago."

"When you enter the laboratory, there is a recipe that you can make the Anti-Virus, or Antibodies." Said Ma'dam Leona.

"Right, but I'll need your help." Vincent said, grabbing Ma'dam Leona.

Of course, Ma'dam Leona was a fortuneteller that was trapped inside the crystal ball. I guess I should have warned people not to touch Ma'dam Leona's Crystal Ball.

"What? Hey! Let go! Unhand me!" Ma'dam Leona yelled, but then gasped and yelled, "Finger Prints! Oh honey, watch the 'Finger Prints!'"

That was expecting the unexpected, Vincent and Furret had to bring Ma'dam Leona, which is inside the Crystal Ball, straight to the laboratory. The problem is that Vincent forgot where the solid coffin he came from. They're back at the lobby, trying to figure out where the laboratory came from.

"Okay, now where is it?" Vincent asks, "I forgot where it come from."

"Well, if you hadn't put your finger prints on my Crystal Ball," Ma'dam Leona said, "Then you wouldn't give my Crystal Ball smudges, even it has to do with your claws, you gave my Crystal Ball scratches. I wish you and your cousin hadn't got the virus."

"Don't worry, I can still find a way to get rid of the virus," Vincent said, "But I'll still be a Vampire."

"Maybe we should try the gate behind the stairs?" Furret asks. Vincent and the Ma'dam got Furret's attention.

"…I knew that." Said Vincent, and all three found a gate door, but with one Metal & Stone attached to the left. Vincent pulled out the other Metal & Stone, and attached it to the right gate door. "There, all set." He said. He opened the gate, and then Vincent and Furret walked all the way down the stairs, leading Vincent carrying Ma'dam Leona inside the Crystal Ball.

"Vincent, what are you up to after this?" Ma'dam Leona said, "Wanting to blow up this place?"

"I was hoping on leaving the past behind," Vincent said, "But that is a great idea."

Ma'dam Leona was shocked and said, "What? Where will I live? What will happen to your old home?"

"We'll, I'm going to blow up my old home, so I can leave the past behind me." Said Vincent.

"I think I know where the Ma'dam knows where to live." Furret said, "But why would you want to blow up this place?"

"Everyone has become a zombie, an undead." Vincent said, "But you, me, Dugdrio, Crobat, Tyrannitar, and Ma'dam Leona are the only ones who survived. Mom, Dad, and little Sister have become a virus, becoming a real Vampire. If the Zombie Crobat hadn't bitten me, then I would be a Zombie for the rest of my life. But Ma'dam Leona didn't tell me my cousin was a Vampire too, he'd survived as well like what his father did before."

"You didn't tell me you had a cousin." Furret said, "What is he like?"

"He and I are almost alike, but the problem is that he wants revenge on who did this to everyone." Vincent explains, "But he has issues, trying to go kill someone, like a Vampire that is an assassin. I'm sure I know who did this to us, just to kill us all."

"Albert Whiskers." Said Furret. Vincent nodded.

"Are we there yet?" Ma'dam Leona asks, "I'm getting sick of the stairs."

"You're inside the Crystal Ball," Vincent said, "You won't be sick over a bunch of stairs."

"Why didn't I admit death in the first place instead of being inside the Crystal Ball?" Ma'dam Leona asks, "I wish I would have been a Zombie."

"Then you'll die along with those who are zombies also." Vincent said, "We're almost there."

Now they're at the laboratory, just climbing down the ladder. Furret is already on Vincent's left shoulder, and the Crystal Ball is still on Vincent's left hand. For a very long trail, Vincent's pain is still getting closer and closer.

"Ugh, the pain." Vincent said, "It won't stop."

"We're almost there, just keep moving." Said Furret.

"Listen; who ever is doing this, really gets up on my nerves." Vincent said, "If we don't stop this, I'll end up with this for the rest of my life. We better hurry, and blow this dump."

"Right." Said Furret.

"Here comes round too." Said Vincent, he opens the big door, and then Furret and Vincent dashed their way through the path, straight to the laboratory.

"Vincent?" Furret asks.

"Yes?" Vincent asks.

"Why do have to do this?"

"Well, it's like ready to get out of this dump ounce and for all."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." They've opened the gate, and continue on. "No! This way!" Vincent said, grabbing Furret, and they went to the left. "It seems that someone is following us."

"Who?" Ask Furret.

"BY ME!" A voice shouted.

"Zaine again. Let's lose him." Said Vincent.

"Good idea." Said Furret. They found an elevator Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man took before, now Vincent and Furret are inside, leaving Zaine outside.

"You wont get away this time!" Zaine shouted.

Vincent pushed the button and said, "I think we did."

WHAM! Zaine was too late, he ran over a closed elevator. "Okay…so you won round two."

The elevator went down, and led to where their father was a Tyrant virus. Vincent and Furret sneak to the door, which is lighted up behind the door. They take a peek at whom it is, and there is a person from the S.T.A.R.S. team.

"Albert Whiskers." Said Vincent, "The old scientist who got fired a long time ago."

"And there's something that makes you feel pain." Said Furret.

It looks like a rotate switch from 0 to 100.

"Are you ready?" Ask Vincent.

"Yeah." Furret replied. Vincent used one of his Blue Magic moves, Thrust Kick, and it kick the door. The door came off, and hits Whiskers, making him knocked out.

"Whoops, I think that was too easy." Said Vincent.

"You really knocked him out good." Said Furret.

"Let's get rid of this virus ounce and for all." Said Vincent. He gets on the computer, searching for the Anti-Virus, or the Antibodies. "If I can't find something can get rid of the virus, then maybe making one will."

"Can we hurry before he wakes up?" Furret asks.

Vincent looks at Furret and said, "Hmm…good point." He points at Whiskers and said, "Doom." And then he gets back on the computer, looking for something to create the Antibodies or Anti-Virus. "Password, 'Virus'." He found the information he needed to get rid of the virus.

"Got it!" Furret shouted.

"You're too late!" A voice shouted, again!

"Just print the page and then…" He pushed the print button right on time, and the printer started to print information about how to create the Anti-Virus. Zaine appeared again, but charging towards Vincent, he looks madder as before.

"VINCET!" He shouted.

Vincent sensed him something, and blocked Zaine's attack. He tells Furret, "Furret! Grab the recipe, and the Ma'dam, and get out of here! Go find the ingredients, now!"

Furret grabs the recipe, and takes Ma'dam Leona with him, leaving Vincent and Zaine to fight.

Now that Furret has left with Ma'dam Leona and the recipe, Vincent and Zaine wanted to fight with claws and feet. I assure you that some humans are better off with violence. If you want to see the action, read it and picture it in your mind, if you don't, then skip it.

"Let me tell you something, I wasn't the one that did this to us." Vincent said, "It was Whiskers, he did this to us."

"Shout up your Drama scene, and get to the fighting!" Zaine shouted.

"Whoa, first we discuss, and then we fight." Said Vincent.

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Alright, your move."

"Fine by me!" Zaine charges towards Vincent, but Vincent avoids the claws while moving his head. "Hey! Hold still!"

"No! You'll hit me!" Said Vincent.

"Then avoid this!" Zaine went down, and twirls his feet towards Vincent's feet.

Vincent jumps over the twirling leg, and attacks Zaine. "Miss!"

Zaine dodged Vincent's attack; both of them keep fighting until they get to the elevator.

"You'll pay for what you did to us!" Zaine shouted, "I'll kill you, Vampire!"

"No one likes a show off!" Said Vincent. Vincent pushed the button, and up they went, getting to the hallway. They still keep fighting, slashing and kicking, but it's always blocking and avoiding the attacks. Zaine is trying to use his thrust on Vincent, but Vincent made a quick combat. "Gotcha!" Zaine was shocked, "Frog-Leg Kick!"

POW! Zaine was kicked towards the wall, but gets up quickly.

"What's your problem?" Vincent asks.

"You!" Zaine shouted, continuing attacking Vincent.

"Hey! Furret!" Vincent shouted, "How is the recipe going?"

"Almost there!" Furret shouted.

"You'll be dead here when I'm threw with you!" Zaine shouted, "You and those other Vampire friends of yours!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! "AGH!" Vincent yelled in pain, right on the cheeks. "Lucky shot." Both of them continue fighting, they enter the boiling room, but no heat coming up.

"Give it up, Vincent!" Zaine shouted, "Crystals are the most strongest people ever! You know I was the best!"

"Wrong!" Vincent shouted, jumps on the wall, and said, "You were the best." He blows out Fire towards Zaine, but Zaine gets out of the way.

"Blowing Fire at me? How lame." Said Zaine, avoiding the flames.

"Then maybe you can use a bath!" Vincent shouted, and then he blows out water, like Aqua Breath.

"He missed." Said Zaine, but Vincent wasn't aiming for Zaine, he slipped through a puddle of water, and yells, "AAAGGGHHH!" Right through the real boiling room to where Tyrannitar came from.

"If you can't stand the heat, then get out of the boiling room." Said Vincent, he went after Zaine, and enters the next boiling room.

It's quiet, too quiet, nothing but the sound of steam and burning of fire. The whole place is ready to blow up too, and Vincent is prepared incase if Zaine ever shows up. All Vincent ever sees is just tanks, and heat.

"Phew, glad I'm cool." Vincent said, "Now where are you?" He walked his way to the door, and then opens it. This is the same room where he got Tyrannitar out.

"Gotcha!" Zaine shouted, trapped Vincent! Vincent is caught by the giant claws Zaine had. "I knew you fall for it! This is where I end you, Vincent Valentine! I've been waiting for this for a long time. You'll be extinct just like the other the other Valentines, and I'll be taking my award."

"And who would that be?" Vincent asks, trying to reach to the control panel.

"I'm not telling you, because you'll be dead soon." Zaine said, "With you out of the picture, I will end the Vampire Clan for the rest of my life! The master will pay me a reward, for killing the Valentines."

Vincent thinks, and then shouted, "WHISKERS!"

"Correct. And now, it's time to die." Said Zaine, and he's trying to scythe Vincent all the way to his heart, "That must be your weak point. I guess that if I silence you through your heart, you'll be the extinct family that has never lived. Whiskers has assigned me to make sure that Valentines are gone, without them knowing it was Whiskers that killed me. So he assigned me to make sure that all of the Valentines are dead for sure, but you've survived.

"So now, I'm going to end you here and now. I've been waiting for this a long time, Vincent Valentine. Even Akoo will destroy this world, let the evil reign of terror being!"

"You've been working with Whiskers the whole, and he speared you." Vincent said, "I can't believe you wanted to be like this! Don't you have your own family, the one you care about most?"

"No, and I don't care!" Zaine said, trying to execute Vincent, "And will you hold still! It's time to die, Vincent Valentine now that the Virus worked, and then Whiskers will turn everyone into Zombies, making Akoo rule the world!"

"Not if the Vampires had something to say something!" Vincent shouted, "I have!" He pushed the button, something's happening to the mansion, like it's ready to explode soon.

"What? No! What have you one?" Zaine shouted, "It doesn't matter! I'll still kill you!" And then a squirt of water came out of the tanks, and then splashed Zaine in the face. Zaine freaked out and yelled, "AGH! WATER GUN! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!"

"You're afraid of a simple water gun?" Vincent asks, and then he pushes the button again.

"What are you doing?" Zaine asks, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Just try and get me!" Vincent shouted.

"I'll kill you, Vincent!" Zaine charges towards Vincent. Vincent grabs Zaine, Zaine was shocked, "What?"

"Frog-Leg Kick!" Vincent shouted, and he kicked Zaine over him, and then Zaine fell all the way straight to the bottom of the fire.

"AAAGGGGGHHHH!" Zaine yelled when he fell, leading Vincent to escape from this place, and get Furret out of here.

"Get out of the Mansion! Get out of the Mansion!" Vincent shouted, "Furret! Ma'dam Leona! Let's get out of here!" Furret and Ma'dam Leona caught Vincent's attention. Furret jumps on Vincent's left shoulder and Vincent picks up Ma'dam Leona, carrying her straight to the helicopter spot.

"We have all the ingredients we needed." Said Furret.

"Alright, now lets get out of here!" Said Vincent, they've reached to the helicopter spot, and Vincent released Crobat, "Crobat! Fly us out of here!"

The Zombie Crobat carried Vincent, along with Furret and Ma'dam Leona out of the Mansion, and flies out of the old mansion. The Mansion blows up, leading Albert Whiskers and Zaine to die at the explosion.

"Phew, I thought we never get out of this place." Said Vincent.

"Me too," Furret said, "I thought we were goners."

"Did you manage to get the Anti-Virus recipe?" Ask a doctor.

"Right here." Said Vincent, handing the recipe to the doctor.

"Right this way, we'll get rid of the virus for you." Said the doctor.

So now, Vincent and Furret finally got out of the old Mansion, and left the mansion to explode so that way no one can ever find it. Sooner or later, the virus will still be there, or not. What will happen? Find out later.

Notes:

-Vincent and Furret encounter Zaine again, but he's easy to defeat.

-Whiskers were behind all this, just to do it for Akoo. He was planning to make the virus to kill everyone because he got fired as a scientist.

-Zaine knows Vincent's weakness, and that is Vincent's heart through the chest.

-Vincent and Furret bring Ma'dam Leona, the one that was trapped inside the Crystal Ball before.

"I don't know what to say, but where am I going to live?" Ask Ma'dam Leona.

"You'll find out soon." Said Vincent.


	131. Chapter 124

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 124

Badge Palace 1

Welcome the Badge Palace, a God Tower that was ounce a place with no spirits. Jack and Raichu journey to Badge Palace to return the "Eight Legendary Spirits". However, Jack and Raichu are air boarding on a Pok'emon.

Jack and Raichu: (Hanging on a Flying pok'emon)

That pok'emon has long green wings like leaves, a long neck, and bananas on its neck. It's really both Flying and Grass, and flying up.

Jack: "How do you stop this crazy thing!"

Raichu: "I don't know! Jump!"

Jack and Raichu: (Gets off of the pok'emon, and lands on a platform) "Eh!" (Looks at the Pok'emon)

And now the pok'emon flied away and never returned.

Jack: "Some help?"

Raichu: (Looks at Badge Palace) "Uh…Jack?"

Jack: (Turns around, stares at Badge Palace) "Whoa! This is the place!"

The Badge Palace looks so huge, like a real God Tower. It's raining, and our heroes need to get inside.

Raichu: "How do we get it?" (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (Walks around the outside, checking for something) "Let's see…there should be a door somewhere."

Raichu: (Looks around) "Where's the entrance?"

Jack: "I don't know." (Found something) "Look!"

He found a Treasure Chest.

Jack: (Opens it, and found a Small Key, doing a Got Item Pose)

Jack got a Small Key! With it, he can open locked doors.

Jack: (Puts the Small Key away, and found a passage.) "Follow the slope." (Going down the slope, looks left, and found the entrance) "Found it."

Raichu: (Spotted something up ahead) "Yeah! With great danger!"

Fiends are here too? Goblins and Orcs!

Jack: (Summons his other two pok'emon) "I summon Linoone! Swellow!"

Two white flashes came out of their pok'emon. One looks like a long running creature, and the other looks like a blue bird.

Jack: (Pulls out his weapon) "Let's get them!"

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Attacks)

Three Goblins and Two Orcs get their attention, and decided to attack.

Jack: (Commands his pok'emon.) "You take down the Goblins, I got these guys!"

Raichu: "Right!" (Charges electricity) "RAIII-" (Blast it) "CHUU!"

He got the first Goblin, and its down.

Jack: (Defense) "Over here!"

One of the Orcs makes an attack.

Orc #1: (Attacks) "Urgh! ER!"

Jack: (Dodged it)

Orc #2: (Attacked) "Oof!"

Orc #1: (Looks at Orc #2, confuse) "Ur?"

Jack: (Attacks Orc #2) "Ya! Ya! Ka! Ha!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Orc #1: (Damaged, blown away) "Oof!"

Linoone: (Avoiding the Goblins attack)

Goblin #2: (Attacking) "Ah! Da!"

Linoone: (Steals the Goblin's Joy Pendent) "Linoone!" (Then attacks with Fury Swipes) "Linoone!"

Goblin #2: (Killed) "AAGGGHH!"

Swellow: (Flying in the air)

Goblin #3: (Can't catch Swellow) "Ah! Ah!"

Swellow: (Sky Upper Cut) "Swellow!"

Goblin #3: (Killed) "AAGGHH!"

Two Goblins are killed, that leads to two Orcs.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ya!"

Orc #1: (Stabbed in the butt) "Oof!" (Crying) "Mm! Mm! Mm! Mm!"

Orc #2: (Attacks Jack) "Ah! Er!"

Jack: (Jumps over the spear, above Orc #2) "Ha!" (Parry Attack) "Ya!" (Landed)

Orc #2: (Killed) "Do WAAAGH!"

Orc #1: (Tried to Attack) "Ah! Er!"

Jack: (Dodged it, gets behind Orc #1, Parry Attack) "Sit! Ya!"

Orc #1: (Killed) "Do WAAAGH!"

Both Orcs are killed, and blows up, just like the other three Goblins. It seems that the Orcs dropped two items. They look like what Amy is wearing, and still silver.

Jack: (Picks both of them up) "Skull Necklaces."

Raichu: (Wonders) "Do you think Amy will like them?"

Jack: (Puts them away) "Well, she still has some more."

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow are out of the rain, and near the entrance inside the Badge Palace. However, the wall seals the entrance, and there's a crack on the wall.

Jack: (Pulls out a Bomb, and tosses it at the cracked wall) "Ya!"

The Bomb explodes! BOOM! That leads to the inside.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Enters)

Inside Badge Place, it's kind of dark in here. Good thing Raichu came along, because he still learns Flash. Raichu's whole body flashed to yellow, making light all over the room. A passage leads them straight to the other side.

Raichu: (Leads) "This way!"

Jack: (Follows Raichu) "Follow Raichu!"

Linoone and Swellow: (Follows Raichu)

Raichu: "Are you sure which way we're going?"

Up ahead is a little light, like a crack on the wall.

Raichu, Jack, Linoone, and Swellow: (Stops)

Jack: (Pulls out a bomb, and throws it at the cracked wall) "Here we go again!"

BOOM! Another passage, looks like a temple.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Enters)

Inside is all light, look like the old ruins.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Looks around)

Jack: "Wow! Now wonder the Danto was a legend."

And now Jack's eyes turn purple.

Raichu: (Surprised at Jack's eyes) "Wow!"

However, a voice came out of nowhere, calling for someone.

Jack: (Surprised) "Who-WAGH!"

"Hey! Jack! It's me, Mewtwo! I've only called to check up on you. Just to see how you're doing at Badge Palace."

Jack: (Checks up on Mewtwo's Orb)

When Jack pulled out the Orb, Mewtwo's orb flashed purple. I thought when a Guider dies, their orb goes out, but the orb flashes purple again.

Mewtwo: (Explains) "Since I'm not around, I'm only contacting you with this Orb. When it flashes; I'm calling you, but if not; it goes out. Listen Jack, your eyes turned into purple."

Jack: (Surprised) "!"

Mewtwo: "Don't worry, it means the Spirits are ready to come on out. All eight of them need to get to the roof, and fast. Just go through the dungeon, but you'll be surprised at someone will be here. But watch out for something, because this is going to bad."

Jack: (Puts the orb away, sensed something wrong) "I have a bad feeling about this!" (Commands his pok'emon) "Raichu! Linoone! Swellow! Defense!"

Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Near Jack, awarded)

Four things came out of the ground, looks like yellow jelly, but with static body.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Spotted all four of them)

Jack: "What are those?"

Mewtwo: "Thunder Flams! And they have Static Electricity all over them."

They're surrounded.

Jack: "This is easy." (Attacks the first one) "YA!"

Slash! But there's one problem, they're static electricity, and one melee attack will static the opponent.

Jack: (Electrocuted) "Eeeee! AGH!" (Blown back to Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow, gets back up) "I should have been more careful."

Raichu: "I could cover us, but one at a time."

Jack: (Trying to remember) "What did Sarah said about Flams? Let's see, If there's fire and ice, they're opposed, but if there's thunder and water?" (Remembered) "They're opposed too!" (Commands Linoone) "Linoone! Surf!"

Linoone: (Creates a tidal wave) "Linoone!"

A tidal of wave came, and soaked every flam. All of the Thunder Flams vanished.

Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Dried themselves up)

Jack: (Pulls out a towel, and dries himself up) "Okay, that felt good."

The water dried up, and now no more fiends.

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Looks at the switch, up on the ceiling)

Jack: "Swellow?"

Swellow: (Gets on the Switch, and then activates it)

A ladder came out of the ceiling, and leads to a hole up above.

Jack: (Calls everyone) "This way!" (Climbs up the ladder)

Raichu, Linoone: (Climbs up the ladder)

Swellow: (Flies, follows Jack)

When they reached to the next area, it looks like statues, only with three doors. Jack wonders where the doors are going to be, and how does it work. Over at the right, a door glows, expecting Jack to go there first.

Jack: "Guys, are you ready? What ever is behind that door, I'm sure we can solve it."

Raichu: "We're right with you, Jack!"

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Enters the door on the right)

They enter the next room, and found two platforms that fly. It won't be easy, because here come two more of those Thunder Flams.

Jack: (Surprised) "! Again!"

Raichu: "There's no stopping it!"

Jack: (Commands Swellow) "Swellow! Gust!"

Swellow: (Performing a big wind) "Swe!"

Two Flams tried to hang on, but fell of the ledge, to their doom.

Raichu: (Freaked out) "Let's hope we end up the same thing they did."

Jack: "Stay here. I'll be right back." (Jumps on the first platform without the force) "Hu!"

Even without the Force, Jack can try and make it across.

Jack: (Jumps on the next Platform) "Hu!" (And then reached to the other side) "Hu! Made it." (Opens the door, enters the next room)

Only Jack, and he found a room that is medium.

Jack: (Climbs up the stairs of the platform, and reached to the other side. Reads the inscription)

"For those who are passing the test, call me, and I'll follow where ever you go. Take me back to my spot, and I'll lead you to where you must go.

Jack: (Calling) "Come on!"

The platform light up, and it comes down with a black statue. The black statue is the same size as Jack's size. He'll only follow Jack until that black statue reached to the other side.

Jack: (Leads the black statue by going through a maze)

One slip will cause one of them to fall off to their death. They reached to the other side back to the door, but the problem is that two floors. Jack can jump to the other side, but the black statue can't. Jack will have to carry the black statue over his head.

Jack: (Carries the black statue over his head) "Yu!" (Jumps to the other side, opens the door, and enters)

Now Jack and the black statue reached to the room they came in. Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow are waiting on the other side.

Jack: (Jumped on the platform) "Ha!" (Jumped on the next platform) "Ha!" (Jumped on the other side) "Ye!" (Calls his pok'emon) "This way!" (Opens the door)

Jack, Raichu, Linoone, and Swellow: (Enters the room same room)

Jack: (Puts down the black statue)

The black statue went straight to the platform on it's own. The platform rose up, and a light in the middle of the room, has an inscription.

Jack: (Reads the inscription) "Let's see…"

This must be the inscription about how to control people, just to guide other allies through the dungeon. I think will have to use his music to help. He still has the Ocarina, the "Sapphire Ocarina". Can Jack still use it?

Jack: (Plays his Sapphire Ocarina)

Jack plays his Sapphire Ocarina, to follow the notes on the inscription. Now Jack learns the "Wind of Command".

"With this music, you must guide the others and lead them here in this room. I'm depending on you, Jack Davis, and all his Pok'emon." The door on the left flashes, Jack needs to find two more black statues and enter the next room.

Jack: (Returns Linoone and Swellow) "Return you two. I'm proud of you two."

Two flashes of white in Linoone and Swellow's body, and returned back inside their pok'e ball.

Jack and Raichu: (Enters the room on the left)

They entered a room where they must get to the other side, but down below is death. There are no platforms, and flying around are two skulls with fire all over them. However, on the left is another platform, and on the right is an eye.

Jack: (Pulls out his Bow and Arrow, aiming at one of the flying skulls) "I hope this works."

Raichu: (Wonders at Jack) "? Isn't that Amy's Bow and Arrow?"

Jack: (Answers) "No, this is my Bow and Arrow."

He has a point, Jack's Bow is too small, and Amy's bow is too large.

Raichu: "Oh."

Jack: (Shoots) "Sonic!"

A skull got shot, and sank to the bottom to his doom.

Jack: (Pulls out another arrow, aims at the next flying skull, and then fires) "Sonic!"

An arrow shot, and took out the last one. That means no more flying skulls.

Raichu: "No going Genius, what's next?"

Jack: (Looks up, found something)

Up there is two handle bars, it might be use to something.

Jack: (Has an idea) "I got it!" (Pulling out something)

Raichu: (Wonders) "Are you going to use the force?"

Jack: (Pulls out another weapon) "No! We use a Grappling Hook!"

Raichu: (Confused) "Huh?"

Jack: "Remember back at the Volcano when we helped Medail?"

Raichu: (Remembers) "Oh yeah!"

A Grappling Hook can come in handle when reaching to the other side.

Jack: (Throws a hook up at the bars)

The hook swung around and around at the bar, until it's attached.

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder, hanging on) "I hope you know what you're doing."

Jack: "Hold on tight." (Swings to the other side, jumps) "Ha!" (Landed on the other side, and then collects his Grappling Hook)

Raichu: "Okay."

Jack and Raichu: (Opens the door, enters to the next room)

The same room as the one they came in, but at the top it's the same bars as the other one. At the other side is another black statue.

Jack: (Uses his Grappling Hook again, throws it to the bar)

The hook wraps around until it's tight.

Jack: (Swings to the other side)

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Jack: (Jumped to the other side) "Ha!" (Landed, collects his Grappling Hook, calling the black statue) "Come on!"

The platform comes down, and the black statue follows Jack.

Raichu: (Tells Jack) "Jack, how can we get this black statue to the other side? This is hard."

Jack: (Looks at the switch) "I wonder." (Gets on the switch.)

The platform creates a path for the black statue to go through.

Raichu: (Remembers) "Do you think this is a trick?"

Jack: "Let's see." (Gets off the switch)

The platform disappeared.

Jack: (Gets back on the platform, pulls out his Sapphire Ocarina, and plays the "Wind of Command".)

Now the black statue is being possessed, but the wind guides him. The black statue is passing through the platform, and reached to the other side.

Jack: (Returns, pulls out his Grappling Hook) "I hope this works." (Throws the hook at the top of the bars)

The hook is wrapped around the bars.

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Jack: (Swings to the other side, jumps) "Ha!" (Landed, collects his hook and rope) "Perfect." (Picks up the black statue) "Yu!" (Opens the door, enters)

Now back to the no platform, and two bars at the top. But near Jack is another switch that leads to something.

Jack: (Places the black statue on the switch) "You'll be okay."

It seems that the switch activates something, and at the right side of the platform is another door that was ounce locked up. Now it's open again, leading to something.

Now the voice spoke again.

Jack: (Pulls out the purple orb) "?"

It's Mewtwo, calling again.

Mewtwo: "Hey Jack, don't worry about your friends and allies. If you leave them in one room, they will wait patiently for your arrival when you come back. Can you go check to see what's at the door on the right?"

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Jack: (Pulls a Grappling Hook, throws a hook at the bar, and swings to the middle, but stops)

Raichu: "Jack, can you move?"

Jack: (Swings to the door on their right, jumps) "Ha!" (Landed, calling the black statue) "We'll be right back! Wait right there, okay?"

The black statue nodded.

Jack and Raichu: (Opens the door, enters the new room)

Jack and Raichu entered a new room, but it looks like a medium sized room. Up ahead are a prison ceil, and two prisoners. They look a familiar. One looks like a girl with yellow hair, wearing a sweater, and a white skirt. And the other looks like a boy with golden brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white sweater with blue jeans, and hiking boots.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at the prisoners) "Hmm?" (Surprised) "!"

Jack: "Who-WHAG!"

Raichu: "AGH! It can't be!"

Jack: (Remembers them both) "Jena Aunti and Jeff Aunti! What's going on!"

And now a Ninja with a blue suit, wearing a mask to cover his face, and white gloves appeared near Jack.

Jack: (Surprised at the Ninja) "Ah!" (Remembers) "Yo-Yo Man?"

Yo-Yo Man: "If my hunch is correct, someone kidnapped my two children and bring them here. Who would do such a thing?"

Jack: (Wonders) "My guess is, 'what are you doing here?'"

Raichu: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Yeah, aren't you and your kids are suppose to do an errand?"

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jack and Raichu, answers) "I was. But however, when I was doing something, someone kidnapped my two kids and brings them here. I have to trace it here at 'Badge Palace'."

Jena and Jeff: (Called)

Jena: "Hi!"

Jeff: "Hey!"

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jena and Jeff, walks up to the ceil)

Jack and Raichu: "What's up?"

Jeff: (Confused) "Okay…did you change?"

Jack: (Put his hands behind the back of his hands, smiles) "I sure have."

Jena: "Then you won't mind getting us out, would you?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Don't worry, I got the key."

Jack: (Gives Yo-Yo Man a small key) "It will be easier if you use this."

Yo-Yo Man: (Takes the small key) "Thank you, my student."

Raichu: (Looks at the ceiling, sensed something wrong) "Uh, you want to hurry."

Jack: (Looks at Raichu, confuse) "Why?"

Raichu: (Points up) "Agh! Get back!"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu, confuse) "Why?"

Raichu: (Points up) "Agh! Get back!"

Jack and Yo-Yo Man: (Backs away)

Oh boy! Not that thing from the Thunder Hills, he's back! That's the thing that kidnapped Jena and Jeff at the Crystal Region. For now, he's back for revenge. Who is he? And why did he do that? Find out what happens next on the New Episodes.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu must go through the test in order to return the spirits back.

-Mewtwo can only contact Jack when the Orb glows. If not, he's not contacting.

-The only way to continue is by getting help from the black statues.

-Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man are here? What are they doing here?

-Not that thing again.


	132. Chapter 125

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 125

Badge Palace Final

Last time, our heroes, Jack and Raichu have entered inside the Badge Palace. But however, they've encountered Jena Aunti, Jeff Aunti, and Yo-Yo Man. And they're having trouble with a fiend, a monster in a suit of iron, holding a sword and shield, blue, and tall. However, that thing is holding something as a belt, a "Knight's Chest". But however, Jack and Raichu need to complete Badge Palace right now! Find out what happens now!

Jack: (Remembers that fiend) "The Iron Giant! I should have known!"

Iron Giant: (Sensed Jack and Raichu) "Hmm!" (Turn his sword, battle entrance) "FRRAL!" (Swings his sword) "RAAL! RAAL! RAAL! RAAL!"

Jack: (Pulled his sword and shield out, ready to battle)

Iron Giant: (Gets close to Jack, strikes) "HI! HRAAL!"

Jack: (Blocked it with his shield)

Cing!

Iron Giant: "Hmm!"

Jack: (Calls Yo-Yo Man) "Go rescue the others! I got this guy!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Performs some tricks, and reached to the ceil) "Don't worry, I'll get you out." (Pulls out a small key, unlocking the ceil)

And now the door ceil is unlocked, ready to rescue Jena and Jeff.

Jena: (Cheered) "Hurray!"

Yo-Yo Man: (Opens the lock, enters) "Now let's get out here."

Jack: (Rammed to the ceil, damaged) "Agh!" (On the ground)

Now Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Jeff are behind the bars.

Yo-Yo Man: "Or not!" (Looks at Jack) "Jack! Get up! You need to keep battling!"

Jack: (Getting up, panting)

Jeff: (Disgusted) "Eww, Jack has a black eye on his right eye."

Jena: "And that's the monster that kidnapped us!"

Yo-Yo Man: "It's really called a Fiend."

Iron Giant: (Attacks) "HI! HRAAL!"

Jack: (Dodged the attack) "Whoa!"

Iron Giant: (Going after Jack)

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's Right shoulder) "This isn't good!"

Jack: (Backs away from the Iron Giant)

Jeff: "Great, he's more of a coward then a fighter."

Yo-Yo Man: "Jack is still distracting that fiend. We can escape."

Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man: (Escaping to the door)

Jeff: "Good luck with that!"

Iron Giant: (Attacks) "HI! HRAAL!"

Raichu: (Gets off of Jack) "Agh!"

Jack: (Blocks it, burst through a wall) "AGH!"

Yikes! Jack created a hole on a wall! Doesn't he ever realize that this is 500 feet of Badge Palace?

Jack: (Falling off Badge Palace, speaking Mario) "WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

Raichu: (Panics) "JACK! NO!"

If we continue, we see Jack falling to his death. But what's down below is…Spikes!

Jack: (Farseeing, shocked) "AGH!" (Cover his eyes)

He was about to fall to his death when…

Jack: (Stopped in mid-air, notice something, surprised) "! Tropius!"

Of course, the same flying pok'emon that took Jack and Raichu to Badge Palace, both Flying and Grass.

Tropius: (Flies back up, carrying Jack up)

Jack: (Wait for it, and then Force Jump through the hole) "Hu!"

Back to the battle between Jack and the Iron Giant, how is he going to defeat that thing?

Raichu: (Surprised) "Jack! You're alive!" (Gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (Solved the Iron Giant) "I solved his weakness." (Prepared)

Iron Giant: (Swings his sword) "HI! HRAAL!"

Jack: (Jumps over the Iron Giant, attacks) "HA! YA!"

Slash! The Iron Giant's helmet came off, revealing the Iron Giant has a dog head, and red eyes.

Iron Giant: (Looked around) "WHA!"

Jack: (Landed behind it) "Let's take that Armor off." (Attacks behind) "Ha!"

Slash! The Iron Giant's armor came off, and lucky it had some clothes on.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ha! Ka! Ya!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Iron Giant: (Damaged) "Oh! Oh! Wah! NO!" (On the ground, lost two weapons)

Raichu: (Thunder) "RAICHU!"

Iron Giant: (Electrocuted, killed) "NOOOOOO!" (Destroyed)

Boom! All the Iron Giant left is the Knight Crest.

Jack: (Takes the Knight Crest) "Thank you."

Back to where we left off, Jack and Raichu is back to the same area where there are three floors, and at the bottom is death. However, I think Jeff must have taken care of the flying skulls. He, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man are at the right side.

Jena: (Calling) "We're okay!"

Jack: (Calling) "Yo-Yo Man! Get Jena and Jeff over to the next room. I can handle this on my own!"

Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and Jeff: (Enter the next room)

Jack: (Pulls out a small Bow and Arrow, aims at the eye, and then shoot)

The eye closed, revealing two platforms that fly across. Lucky the black statue is on the left side, waiting for Jack.

Jack: (Pulls out a Grappling Hook, throws a hook at the bars)

Up at the top are two bars still, and the Hook swung around attached.

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Jack: (Swings, stops in the middle, lands on the platform, and collecting his rope) "Got it." (Goes over to the black statue by jumping on the platform) "Ha!" (And reached to the floor) "Ye!" (Picks up the black statue) "Yu!"

Raichu: "Let's hurry up, Jack!"

Jack: (Jumps on the platform first) "Ha!" (Jumps on the next one) "Ye!" (Jumps on the floor) "Ha!" (Opens the door, and then enters. Next, puts the black statue down) "There."

The black statue moves straight to the platform, and the platform rose up. Now there's one room left, on Jack's left.

Jena: "Okay, that was close."

Jeff: "Remind me why are we kidnapped here?"

Yo-Yo Man: "Because the Iron Giant is a powerful fiend with a lot of armor."

Jeff: "I should have taken that thing down in the first place!"

Jack and Raichu: (Enters the last door)

Raichu: "We'll be right back!"

Now this has to do with balance. In the middle of the room are a giant balance beam, and four statues around Jack and Raichu. The only way to get to the other side is by balancing one of them, to get to the other side.

Jack: "Raichu, take one of them, I got the other one!" (Grabs on the statue) "Yu!"

Raichu: (Carries one of the statue) "Ha!"

Jack and Raichu: (Throws the two statues on the right side) "Ya!"

Perfect balance!

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder, handing on) "Oh boy!"

Jack: (Jumps on the left balance beam) "Ha!" (Jumps on the other side) "Ha!" (Opens the door, enters)

Now here comes the last room, up ahead are a laser beam, and a black statue on the platform. This is hard, because Jack is not allowed to use the "Force". So now, he'll need a plan B, and in the middle of the room is a switch.

Raichu: (Gets off of Jack, looks at Jack, confused) "What now?"

Jack: (Thinks) "Hmm…" (Thought of it) "! I got it!" (Commands Raichu) "Raichu, stand on that switch."

Raichu: (Steps on the switch)

The laser beam is gone, leading to the black statue.

Jack: (Runs straight pass the closed laser beam, calling the black statue) "Come on!"

The light shines, and comes down the platform with the black statue.

Raichu: (Gets off the switch, walks two steps)

The laser is back!

Jack: (Was about to head back, but ran over the laser beam) "AGH!"

Ouch, he didn't notice that a laser beam came back.

Jack: (Gets up, shouts) "Raichu!"

Raichu: (Embarrassed) "Sorry!" (Gets on the switch)

Now the laser beam is gone again.

Jack: (Carries the black statue) "Yu!" (Walking straight to the door, calling Raichu) "This way!"

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (Opens the door, enters)

Now back to the balance beam.

Jack: (Puts the black statue down) "Stay here!" (Jumps on the balance beam) "Ha!" (Jumps on the ladder) "Ha!" (Climbs up, and climbs on the floor. Next, picks up the statue, and throws it at the balance beam only on the left balance beam) "Here we go!"

Raichu: (Watching) "Wow, look at him go."

Jack: (Throws the last statue at the left giant balance beam) "Ya!"

Okay, the left balance is full of all four statues, and now to get out of this situation.

Jack: (Jumps on the right balance beam) "Ha!" (Jumps on the floor) "Ha!" (Picks up the black statue) "Ho!" (Calling Raichu) "Come on, Raichu!"

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Jack and Raichu: (Jumps on the right platform that is empty) "Ha!" (Jumps on the other side) "Ha!" (Opens the door, enters)

Okay, Jack and Raichu have the last black statue, so now that leads to the entrance somewhere up. Lucky Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Jeff are waiting for Jack and Raichu to show up. For now, it is almost time to go up.

Jack: (Puts the black statue down)

The black statue moves forward, and stands on the last platform. The platform rose in the air, and all three black statues reveal a massage that was where Jack learns a new music.

Jeff: "Hey Jack!"

Jena: (Calling) "Um, Jack, can I talk to you?"

Jack: (Looks at Jena) "Sure."

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder)

Jena: "Listen Jack, this is my chance to fight monsters. I'm sure we'll be friends again."

Jack: (Walks up to Jena) "We will, Jena."

Jena: (Notice) "…Oh, okay! Then you're fine. But Jeff wants to say something."

Jack: (Looks at Jeff)

Jeff: "I just wanna say, you're okay, kid."

Jack: "Ignoring the 'kid'. Continue?"

Jeff: (Continues) "So now, if you doing something, you better do it now. It's lucky there's no World War III. Because if it is, then we're done for."

Jack: (Thinks) "So now, we better stop Mystic against Anti-Mystic now. If we don't stop the war, I'm sure one will stop it."

Raichu: "And we better be quick, but I'm still confuse about something."

Yo-Yo Man: (Looks at Jeff) "Did you see anything when you and Jena were captured?"

Jeff: (Looks at Yo-Yo Man) "Well, first we're doing fine, until something made Jena scream. She saw that knight thing. I sent my pok'emon to stop that thing, and Jena release her, but that thing is to powerful, and immune heat. I don't get why, but Shrio try to stop that thing."

Yo-Yo Man: "That same one Jack and Raichu fought is really the 'Iron Giant'. It's very powerful, and its armor is very strong. Trey stands against the Iron Giant, but it seems that Jack used the 'Parry Attack' to destroyed the armor and finish it. I don't think Psychic will do, so only counter attacks and destroying the armor is very important."

Jeff: "That's not cool. If I see that thing, I'll have to remember using something like that."

Yo-Yo Man: "I don't think you'll learn the Parry Attack. You'll have to ask Jack's old teacher to learn the Parry Attack."

Jeff: "And that would be?"

Jena: "You'll find out later."

Jack: (Climbs up the stairs) "Here goes."

Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man: (Watch Jack and Raichu)

Jena: "Good luck!"

Jack and Raichu: (Gets on the light, warps)

Now Jack and Raichu are at the upper area, and found something. Up ahead of Jack and Raichu is a door, and its sealed in bars. Near the door are two statues, and behind Jack and Raichu are the four switches.

Raichu: (Gets off)

Jack and Raichu: (Carries two statues)

Jack: "Yu!"

Raichu: "Rai!"

Jack and Raichu: (Places them on two switches, and stands on the other switches)

Jack: "Here we go."

Now the door up ahead is unlocked, but something seems to be too easy.

"Oh!"

Jack and Raichu: (Sensed it, make a run for it to the door)

Jack: "Run!"

Those two statues are chasing Jack and Raichu.

Jack and Raichu: (Opens the door, enters, shuts the door)

Phew, that was close. Now it seems that Jack and Raichu are outside of Badge Palace, and it's still raining. A bridge of stairs lead up straight to the last floor, almost straight to the roof. For now, there are fiends around the place, just a passage.

Raichu: (Gets on Jack's right shoulder.)

Jack: (Pulls out a cloak, puts a hood on, and starts climbing up the stairs.)

Raichu: "Jack, are you sure you want to leave Jena and Jeff all alone?"

Jack: "They have Yo-Yo Man, they will return home."

They reach to the door, and it's lock up.

Jack: (Pulls out something, surprised at it)

A "Boss Key!" It seems that Jeff puts that key on Jack's pocket.

Jack: "Thank you, Jeff. I owe you." (Unlocks the door)

Jack and Raichu: (Opens the gate door, enters, closed the door)

The room is very large, and has a little light. So now, the only way is to pass Jack and Raichu, to their final test. Jack will have some help with his weapon and can use pok'emon with help too. When they enter, the room light up, and something spoke. It was the spirits, and they spoke something.

Spirit: (Speaks Danto) ""

A head statue, and two hands are out, and levitating around the whole room.

Jack: (Pulled out a Small Bow and Arrow)

Gohdon: (Aims for Jack)

Jack: (Aims at one of the hands, and shot out three arrows) "Sonic! Ha! Ta!"

The hand is down, leaving to the next hand.

Jack: (Aims at the other arrow, shot three arrows) "Sonic!"

The hand is down, and now the head remains.

Jack: (Aims at one of the eyes, shoot) "Sonic!"

The eye is out.

Gohdon: (Shooting yellow spheres at Jack)

Jack: (Running for it, avoiding the yellow spheres) "Whoa!" (Aims at the eye, shoots) "Sonic!"

Gohdon: (On the ground, open his mouth)

Jack: (Pulls out a bomb, and throws it towards the mouth)

Gohdon: (Closed the mouth, explodes)

That worked, two hands and the head revive itself.

Jack: (Aims at one of the hands, and shot out three arrows) "Sonic! Ha! Ta!"

The hand is down, leaving to the next hand. It was ready to attack Jack.

Jack: (Got out of the way! Aims at the other arrow, shot three arrows) "Sonic!"

The hand is down, and now the head remains.

Jack: (Aims at one of the eyes, shoot) "Sonic!"

The eye is out.

Gohdon: (Shooting yellow spheres at Jack)

Jack: (Running for it, avoiding the yellow spheres) "AH!" (Aims at the eye, shoots) "Sonic!"

Gohdon: (On the ground, open his mouth)

Jack: (Pulls out a bomb, and throws it towards the mouth)

Gohdon: (Closed the mouth, explodes)

Now it got back up again.

Gohdon: (Ready to attack Jack with a double punches)

Jack: (Got in the middle, avoiding the attacks)

Jack: (Aims at one of the hands, and shot out three arrows) "Sonic! Ha! Ta!"

The hand is down, leaving to the next hand.

Jack: (Aims at the other arrow, shot three arrows) "Sonic!"

The hand is down, and now the head remains.

Jack: (Aims at one of the eyes, shoot) "Sonic!"

The eye is out.

Gohdon: (Shooting yellow spheres at Jack)

Jack: (Running for it, avoiding the yellow spheres) "YIKES!" (Aims at the eye, shoots) "Sonic!"

Jack missed.

Jack: (Check his ammunition) "Uh-oh, out of arrows!"

Gohdon: (Snot out more arrows at Jack)

Jack: (Catches the arrows) "Thanks!"

Jack: (Aims at one of the hands, and shot out three arrows) "Sonic! Ha! Ta!"

The hand is down, leaving to the next hand. It was ready to attack Jack.

Jack: (Got out of the way! Aims at the other arrow, shot three arrows) "Sonic!"

The hand is down, and now the head remains.

Jack: (Aims at one of the eyes, shoot) "Sonic!"

Gohdon: (Shot out yellow spheres towards Jack)

Jack: (Running for it) "AGH!" (Aims at the other eye, shoots) "Sonic!"

Gohdon: (On the ground, open his mouth)

Jack: (Pulls out a bomb, and throws it towards the mouth)

Gohdon: (Closed the mouth, explodes)

That's it! Jack passed the test, and now ready to move it! A light appeared in front of Jack and Raichu.

Jack: (Victory Pose) "Ya!"

Gohdon: (Snot out a Rare Candy and Heart Container)

Jack: (Catches the Heart Container)

Raichu: (Catches the Rare Candy)

Now that Jack and Raichu got a Heart Container and a Rare Candy, they both level up.

Gohdon: ""

Jack and Raichu: (Step on the light, warps)

They've reach to the roof, and found all of the statues of all "Eight Legendary Pok'emon". The only way to continue is to release the spirits, and let it do the rest. For now, Jack and Raichu will become the heroes. Jack's eyes turn into purple again, meaning it's time.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks around)

Jack: (Gets on the ground, breathing) "Ah!" "(Pant, pant)" (Releases) "AGH!"

All of the spirits are out of Jack, and everyone one of them is in their spots.

Spirit: (Calling Jack) "Swordsman and Creature, we thank you for returning us back to our spots. As a reward, we will take you to a special spot to where no one was able to find. Swordsman and Creature, we will warp you to a new area. Prepare yourselves, your guider will lead you the way!"

Jack and Raichu: (Floating)

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Hey! What's going on?"

Jack and Raichu: (Warp)

So now, Jack and Raichu warp to somewhere, the unknown are they have never found. For now, our best bets that Jack and Raichu make it over at the new area the spirits are taking them. The new adventure continues later.

Notes:

-Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Rescued Jena and Jeff from the Iron Giant.

-Only six more to go for the Knights Crest.

-Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man returned home.

-Jack passed the test. And now, Jack and Raichu have warped somewhere.


	133. Chapter 126

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 126

Danto Kingdom

Last time, our heroes, Jack and Raichu, have finally completed Badge Palace, and get their chance to see what the true meaning about the Danto Region. For now, the Spirits teleport them somewhere the other people, including the other regions don't know of what's going on. Jack and Raichu are underwater of the ocean, and the problem is that they can't breath underwater.

Jack and Raichu: (About to drown, inhales something)

Jack: "Ack!"

Raichu: "Agh!"

Jack and Raichu: (Confused, breath in and out. Looks around)

Okay, if they're underwater, then there's air. Around the underwater world looks like a white castle, and down below is someone that is waiting for someone.

Jack and Raichu: (Landed on plain water, looks at the person, surprised) "!"

Of course, the Genetic pok'emon was waiting for Jack and Raichu to arrive, but all ghostly. What's he doing here, and what is the white castle for?

Jack: "Mewtwo, what brings you here?"

Mewtwo: (Explains) "There's no time. Jack, Raichu, come inside. I'll explain inside."

Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo: (Enters inside the white castle)

Inside the castle is all black and white. The whole castle is crawling with fiends, but all frozen. What for? What is this castle doing underwater? The mystery is that the castle has to do with something between Mewtwo and the black and white place. Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo are still in color, and immune being frozen.

Jack and Raichu: (Looks around)

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Wow!"

Jack: (Looks at a fiend)

A fiend has a pig nose, and holding a sphere with him, Orc.

Jack: (Confused) "Mewtwo, what is this place?"

Mewtwo: (Flies up to the center of the castle) "This is the old 'Danto Kingdom'. Long ago, the old Danto had this kingdom before the other three regions came. This Danto Kingdom had a real name, the 'Galleon Region', the only region other then the Crystal Region and the Orre Region.

"The Orre was only a metropolis, and the Crystal was a city. But the Danto was a town, along with a Danto Kingdom. Then, Galleon Island decided to form three regions instead of one region. The Danto Kingdom was no more, and become buried underwater with the rest of the Danto town. However, the Danto Kingdom holds something valuable that is the heir of this kingdom. Jack, Raichu, you two must solve this puzzle and earn the treasure inside this place."

Jack: (Walks down stairs, found something)

Raichu: (Follows Jack)

Jack: "What is this?"

Mewtwo: "This will solve the puzzle: You have three large prism to make a Triforce. If you make three prisms into a Triforce, then you'll find the treasure inside the castle."

Jack: (Prepared) "Well…here goes." (Pushes the Prism by turning it)

The prism is side-ways, along with other two.

Raichu: (Looks at Jack) "What's the treasure all about?"

Jack: (Completes the triangle spot, goes to the next one, and then pushes the next prism)

Mewtwo: (Explains) "The treasure is very important, and this will help Jack with his Empire Sword, other then a basic sword. They say it belongs to the king."

Jack: (Completes the second triangle spot, goes to the final prism, and pushes it to the last triangle spot)

Mewtwo: (Continues) "This weapon really belong to the king. It is known as the 'Holy-Weapon'. And it's very powerful, but small and waste less stamina."

Jack: (Completes the third triangle spot)

The prisms sink down, and the Triforce glows. The statue in front of the statue moves back, revealing a passage.

Jack: (Walks up the stairs)

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder)

Jack: (Follows the passage)

They're underground, and up ahead is something shinning in the center of the stone. It looks like a burial chamber that the king sealed before the Danto was born. What the surprise is how did Mewtwo know all this stuff?"

Jack: (Walks down stairs, and walks to the center of the light)

What he found was a black and white sword, but beautiful.

Mewtwo: (Explains) "There it is, Jack, the special weapon that can defeat Akoo ounce and for all."

Jack: (Place his hand on the handle, wonders)

Mewtwo: "Go ahead."

Jack: (Grasp it, pulls it hard) "Er…Ha!"

He pulled the sword out of the stone. The statues lower their swords, and then the colors are coming back. It seems that the monsters have their color too, and time went back to normal. So what now, the new sword is only golden.

Jack: (Looks around) "Ah…"

Raichu: (Stares at the sword) "Whoa. What is that?"

Mewtwo: "This is the special weapon, 'Excalibur'. It is a 'Holy-Weapon' that belonged to a king a long time ago." (Looks at Excalibur, something wrong) "Hold on, where are its wings, and its light?"

Jack: (Swings the weapon)

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Jack: (Final slash) "Ya!"

Slash!

Mewtwo: (Notice it) "Oh no! It can't be!"

Jack and Raichu: (Looks at Mewtwo, confused)

Jack: "Something wrong?"

Mewtwo: (Thinks) "…" (Shocked) "! This is terrible! Excalibur, which belonged to the king and a Holy- Weapon, turned into 'Excalipur!'"

Jack: "What's the difference?"

Mewtwo: "Excalipur is a very weak weapon, compare to the Empire Sword."

Jack: "Hey!"

Mewtwo: "You see, Excalipur is really a weak weapon, because it drains the life out of you, like the force."

Jack: (Shocked) "! AGH!"

Mewtwo: "But, handle it correctly, and you'll be able to master it. But we must turn Excalipur back into Excalibur. Two temples have the meaning of the responsibility, and two sages didn't pray for Excalibur. Without two sages, then Excalibur won't be back, and you're stuck with Excalipur."

Jack: "Master, what are the two temple?"

Mewtwo: "The two temples were separated before the Orre and the Crystal became regions. The Crystal has the Earth Temple, and the Orre has the wind Temple. I'm sure the leaders of the Orre and the Crystal will lead you to where the two temples are. I can't contact them, but your two friends will help."

Jack: "It's perfect." (Leaves the place)

Jack and Raichu left the room, until the statue sealed the secret room again. But Jack and Raichu didn't realize that when time went back to normal, things could get worse. And that's how they'll draw the line.

Iron Giants: (Spotted Jack and Raichu) "Hmm!"

Orcs: (Spotted Jack and Raichu) "Err?"

Jack and Raichu: (Aware, and prepared)

Raichu: "Jack! I have a bad feeling about this!"

Jack: "Me too." (Summons three pok'emon) "I summon Golduck and Swellow!"

Two flashes of blue and white appeared out of their pok'e balls. One looks like a mature blue duck, and the other looks like a blue bird.

Jack: (Pulled his Empire Shield and Excalipur out) "Everyone ready?"

Raichu: "I'm ready!"

Golduck: "Golduck!"

Swellow: "Swe!"

Jack: "Ready…spread out!"

Jack, Raichu, Golduck, and Swellow: (Go in there way)

Jack: (After the Iron Giants) "Here I come!"

Iron Giant: (Spotted Jack) "Hmm!" (Ready to attack) "Hi! HROOAL!"

Jack: (Parry Attack, jumps in the air, strikes) "Ha! Ya!"

Iron Giant: (Lost a helmet) "WHA!"

Jack: (Pierced his armor) "Take this!"

Iron Giant: (Armor came off, surprised) "What?"

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ha! Ka! Re!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Iron Giant: (Damaged) "Oh! Oh! No! NOO!"

Raichu: (Chased by Orcs, runs) "I could use some help over here!"

Orcs: (Chasing Raichu)

Raichu: "Here goes!" (Bounce off the walls, and charges towards Orcs)

Orcs: (Stopped) "Hm?"

Raichu: (Thunder) "RAICHU!"

Orcs: (Electrocuted) "DO WHAAA!" (Killed)

Raichu: (Takes their Skull Necklaces) "I'll take that, and that, and that."

Swellow: (Flies in the air)

Orcs: (Trying to catch Swellow) "Oof!"

Swellow: "Swe! Swellow!" (Dives in towards Orcs) "Swellow!"

Orcs: (Damaged) "DO WHAAA!"

Swellow: (Aerial Ace) "Swellow! Swellow!"

Orcs: (Damaged, died) "DO WHAAA!"

Golduck: (Fury Swipes at the Iron Giants) "Golduck! Golduck!"

Iron Giants: (Confused) "Hmm?"

Golduck: (Done) "Golduck."

Iron Giants: (Killed) "NOO!"

Jack: (Blocking the Iron Giant) "There's to many of them! Every time I kill one, the other one comes." (Parry Attack) "Si! Ya!"

Iron Giant: (Lost the armor, surprised) "WHA!"

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ya! Re!" (Final Blow) "Back off!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH!

Iron Giant: (Killed) "NOO!"

Raichu: (Electrocuted Iron Giants) "RAICHUU!"

Iron Giants: (Killed) "NOO!"

Raichu: "Where are they coming from?"

Jack: (Blocking the Orcs spear) "Is this an ambush?"

Orc: (Attack) "Er! Er!"

Jack: "Or is this a set up?"

Raichu: "I don't know! Just keep attack!"

Golduck: (Fury Swipes at the Orcs) "Golduck! Golduck! Golduck!"

Orcs: (Killed) "DO WHAAA!"

Jack: (Parry Attack, jumps above the Orc's head) "Ha! YA!"

Orc: (Killed) "DO WHAAA!"

Jack: (Landed)

Swellow: (Aerial Ace) "Swellow! Swellow!"

Iron Giants: (Attacked, lost their armor, surprised) "WHA!"

Raichu: (Electrocutes them) "RAICHUUU!"

Iron Giants: (Killed) "NOOO!"

Raichu: "Yes!"

Raichu and Raichu: (High five)

Clap!

Golduck: (Dig) "Golduck!"

Iron Giants: (Lost Golduck) "Wha?"

Golduck: (Attacked behind) "Golduck!"

Iron Giants: (Lost their armor, surprised) "WHA?"

Golduck: (Fury Swipes) "GOLDUCK!"

Iron Giants: (Slashed, killed) "NOOOO!"

Jack: (Parry Attack, jumps over the Iron Giant) "HA YA!"

Iron Giant: (Lost the helmet, surprised) "WHA?"

Jack: (Attacks the center) "HA!"

Iron Giant: (Lost the armor, surprised) "WHA!"

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ha! Ka! Re!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Iron Giant: (Killed) "NOO!"

Jack, Raichu, Golduck, and Swellow: (Surrounded)

Raichu: "Whoa! To many of them!"

Jack: "They just won't quit!"

Raichu: "Maybe we should bring more in!"

Jack: (Summons three more) "I summon Link! Primape! And Linoone!"

Now a purple, brown, and white flash came out of their pok'e balls, revealing a human shape psychic pok'emon holding a green sword and a tuxedo cloth, one that looks like a tough pig monkey, and a running pok'emon with gray fur.

Jack: "Now let's attack at ounce!"

Link: "I'm with you!"

Jack and his pok'emon: (Charge in)

Link: (Attacks the Iron Giants) "You're no match against me!"

Iron Giants: (Killed) "NOO!"

Linoone: (Slash, run, and steal) "Linoone! Linoone!"

Iron Giant: (Attacked, lost their Knight Crest) "Wha!"

Primape: (Rapid Fire Punch at the Orcs) "Primape! Primape! Primape! Primape! Primape!"

Orcs: (Attacked) "Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof!" (Killed) "DO WHAAA!"

Swellow: (Aerial Ace towards the Iron Giants) "Swellow! Swellow!"

Iron Giants: (Attacked) "WHA!"

Jack: (Attacking the Iron Giants) "Ha! Ya! Re! Back off!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH!"

Iron Giants: (Damaged, killed) "NOOO!"

Raichu: (Electrocuting Orcs) "RAICHUUUU!"

Orcs: (Electrified, killed) "DO WHAAA!"

Golduck: (Fury Swipes at the Orcs) "Golduck! Golduck!"

Orcs: (Damaged) "Oof! Oof! Oof!"

Golduck: (Performs Surf) "Golduck!"

Orcs: (Panicked) "ER!" (Killed) "DO WHAA!"

Link: (Surrounded by four Iron Giants) "Hmm?"

Iron Giant: (Ready to attack) "FREEAL! FRAL!"

Link: (Takes the cloak off, reveals three swords) "Behold, my overdrive." (Puts his long sword away, and equipped three swords. Two on his hands, and one on him mouth.) "Now prepare, for this!" (Release it) "Rhino! RAMPAGE!" (Spins around with his swords, attacked the four Iron Giants)

Now Link's overdrive appeared with a tornado came out of the floor, trapping himself and four Iron Giants. We had no idea what's going on inside.

Link: "Triple Sword! Soaring! Phoenix!"

One Iron Giant came out, but all killed.

Link: "Single Sword! Lion Strike!"

There goes the next one. When the tornado cleared up, there was two Iron Giants left, and Link still had his sword on his mouth, and two swords are together but ready to spin.

Link: (Spins his sword, like a twirling fan)

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Link: "Sent, towards you!" (Charges in, and then attacks two Iron Giants) "THREE! THOUSAND! WORLDS!"

The Iron Giants are Overkilled!

Link: (Puts his two swords away, and shows one) "I'm never ganna lose again!"

That was one of the most powerful overdrives Link has performed.

Jack: (Looks at Link, surprised) "Now Overdrive, Link." (Guards against the Iron Giant) "That's it!" (Parry Attack, jumps over the Iron Giants) "Ha! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! YA!" (Slashing their helmets off)

Iron Giants: (Lost their helmet, surprised) "Wha!"

Jack: (Commands Raichu) "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu: (Charging electricity) "RAIII-" (Release it all over the Iron Giants) "CHUUUUU!"

Iron Giants: (Electrocuted) "NOOOO!" (Killed)

Now there are no more Orcs and Iron Giants.

Jack: (Exhausted) "Phew, Excalipur really got me tired out."

Raichu: "Maybe Mewtwo didn't tell use Excalipur did something to you."

Jack: (Returns all five of his pok'emon) "Everyone: Linoone, Link, Primape, Swellow, and Golduck, return. All of you need to rest up and need to recover your strength."

All five of Jack's pok'emon flashed to their colors, and sent straight back into their pok'e balls.

Raichu: (Jumps on Jack's right shoulder, hanging on)

Jack: (Puts his sword and shield away, walking to the entrance)

The entrance was sealed by a magnetic electric force field. It was sealing Jack and his pok'emon so they can't escape until all the fiends are gone. Now the force field disappears, both of them.

Jack: (Exits out)

Now Jack and Raichu are outside of the castle, and found the Ghost Mewtwo. Now that Jack has Excalipur, all they need to do is get out of here to the real world. This would be easy as one, two, three. But what's next?

Mewtwo: (Found Jack and Raichu) "Ah, there you are."

Jack: (Walks on the water)

Mewtwo: "Now that you've receive Excalipur, it's time to put you in the test against Akoo. But however, we still solve that the Crystal has the Earth Temple and the Orre has the Wind Temple. Bur first Jack, we must discuss something."

Jack: "Sure."

Raichu: "And that would be?"

Mewtwo: (Use Psychic on Jack and Raichu)

Jack and Raichu: (Flies) "Huh?"

Jack: "Whoa!"

Raichu: "Hey! I'm flying!"

Mewtwo: (Flies) "Follow me!"

Jack and Raichu: (Follows Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: (Shows Jack the whole place, explains) "Long ago, there was a king whole ruled this old region, not like the Danto, Crystal, or Orre. It was really the Galleon Region. Danto, Crystal, and Orre were popular because they ounce a town. The Orre was a metropolis, the Crystal is a city, and the Danto is a town. These three were only a town, city, and metropolis. A king, name 'King Author', ounce ruled this region. Then, everything changed when Akoo attacked Galleon Region. He summoned something terrible that destroys this region."

Jack and Raichu: (Found a mural, looks at it)

Mewtwo: (Explains the mural) "Akoo had a powerful Materia, the Materia you have kept when Seymour had it. It was the Black Materia Akoo had long ago. But no one knows how to use the Black Materia. That's where Akoo summoned something horrible that will destroy the Galleon Region ounce and for all. It is called, 'Meteor'. The most dangerous Materia ever, if Akoo uses the Black Materia, we're all done."

Jack: "You mean it happened before?"

Mewtwo: "Yes. Meteor is so powerful; no one is able to survive. They either evacuate or suffer. That's where Zucion use a Pale Green Materia that stopped Meteor. With it, it stopped Meteor from destroying the world. The Pale Green Materia is known as 'Holy'. Nothing can stop Holy, the must defensive Materia ever. Only a White Mage or Zucion can summon Holy to stop Meteor. Zucion used Holy before Meteor crashed to the earth. But however, Galleon was gone, along with three favorite towns.

"So now, the people went up the mountain, and created three new regions, Danto, Crystal, and Orre. So now, the Black Materia is hidden ounce again, until Seymour found it again, and tries to deliver it to Akoo again. If Akoo gets the Black Materia again, then we're all doom. However, the King did bury a weapon known as 'Excalibur'. But since it turned into Excalipur, two temples with light must turn Excalipur back into Excalibur.

"Jack, we must go visit the 'Spirit World."

Jack: (Looks at Mewtwo, confused) "What for?"

Mewtwo: (Reveals a portal) "You'll see."

And then a white portal appeared when Mewtwo opened it.

Jack: "Well, here goes." (Walks to the portal)

Raichu: (Hangs on the shoulder)

Mewtwo: "Us Guiders always do this, just to go speak the great Zucion." (Enters the white portal)

So now, Jack, Raichu, and Mewtwo walk through the white portal, straight to the Spirit World. What will happen at the Spirit World, and will Jack encounter over at the Spirit World. Find out what happens later on the next episode.

Notes:

-I hope Jack and Raichu learn their history lesson.

-King Author was the only king that lived at Galleon Region.

-What happens is that the king buries Excalibur, but then turned into Excalipur. The only way to turn Excalipur back into Excalibur is with two temples, the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple.

-A Mural represents the past about the people need help from Akoo. "Akoo summons the giant ball known as Meteor, and then Zucion summoned Holy to protect Galleon Island.


	134. Chapter 127

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 127

Spirit World

Last time, our heroes, Jack and Raichu enter a portal straight to the Spirit World, where the great Zucion lives. No one has figured out what the Spirit World looks like, but only just like the "Farplanes". What lies in the Spirit World is like heaven, everything when people die, or where they pass away.

"Yes, Yes, right on it." Said a man. Whoa! That man is a giant, wearing those horns on its head, glasses, and court clothes without the white hair. "

"King Yemma!" Said one of his men, "You have a visitor."

"A visitor!" King Yemma shouted.

"Actually, two, or was it three." Said King Yemma's men. He told the guards to bring three of them in. One is a boy with brown hair, black clothes, and holding a sword and shield. The second is an orange rat. And last is a Sayian with blue pants, blue vest, black hair, white shoes, and white gloves.

"Joey Marshall, we meet again." Said King Yemma.

"King Yemma, I'm sure to you I'm not dead." Said Joey.

"_Joey,"_ Jack whispers to Joey, "_You met him?"_

"Yeah, lots of times." Joey replied, "I always come here by Fortuneteller Baba."

"Who?" Jack asks.

"You'll understand her later." Joey said, "What brings you here?"

"If you two are done, then hurry up!" King Yemma yelled. Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Pikachu were freaked out by King Yemma's words.

"Sorry, sir!" Said Jack.

"Won't happen again." Said Raichu.

"Now what do you two want?" Ask King Yemma.

"We're trying to look for Mewtwo, my guider." Jack said, "He was killed by Omega, and I was hoping if he's around here."

"Then let me check the 'Guider's Death Book'." Said King Yemma, and then he pulls out a large book, and placed it on his desk. Searching through the name, 'Mewtwo', and all he found was one. "Ah, here he is," He said, "He's at the other Spirit World."

"Other Spirit World?" Jack asks, "Not here?"

"He means that Mewtwo is not in this Spirit World, he's at the other Spirit World." Said Joey.

"Then that means we can find him." Said Jack.

"Afraid not." King Yemma said, "I would count my souls before they appear, if you're going to another Spirit, you'll have to leave your pok'emon behind."

"Huh? What for?" Jack asks, "I'm happy with Raichu."

"Yeah, why can't I go?" Ask Raichu.

"It's okay for you to bring your pok'emon," King Yemma explains, "But try to return back to this spirit world, your pok'emon is left behind and can't go with you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave all of your pok'emon behind."

"Shoot." Jack said, he pulls out all his pok'e balls, and said to Joey, "Here cousin, take care of these."

"Okay, Jack, I'll try my best." Joey said, "Good luck."

"What about Raichu?" Pikachu asks, "He can stay with us."

"…Alright." Jack said to Raichu, "Raichu, go with Joey."

"Aw, no fair." Said Raichu, and then he gets off of Jack's right shoulder, and stays with Joey and Pikachu.

"Sorry Raichu, you know the law." Said Joey.

"You'll be okay without us, right?" Ask Raichu.

"Of course, I'll be okay." Said Jack.

A man shouts, "Jack Davis! Your path to another Spirit World is here!"

"That's me." Jack said, "Take care!" He hurries to the man, and both of them walk to where the other Spirit World.

"This is where you'll enter the other Spirit World." The man with horns said, "All you got to do is wait, and then you're there. But do be careful, humans are not allowed to know what the Spirit World looks like, unless you're a Sayian, or a Jedi."

Jack stands on the circle, and waits. He felt something, and then disappears. A warp through the tunnel, and then he landed on another circle.

Now that Jack went through another Spirit World, he can tell which world is which. But there's something different about Jack…I can't put my finger on it. Oh yeah, Jack's eyes are gone! It seems that the other Spirit World won't let visitors see what the other Spirit World looks like.

"Oh great, now I'm Jena." Jack said, "I can't see. I'm blind as a Zubat."

That tiptoe sound came from his right, it sounds like someone is walking on grass.

"Huh? Who goes there?" Jack asks.

Then the walking got closer, until somebody wrapped the person's arm around Jack.

"Hey!"

"Ash! It is you!" Said a voice, it sounds like a girl's voice. "I thought I never see you in this Spirit World!" She's been mistaken Jack for Ash.

"Hold on! I'm not Ash!" Jack replied, "Ash has black hair! I have brown hair!"

"Hey! Latias!" A voice shouted, "That's not Ash, that's Jack!"

"Jack? Jack Davis?" The girl asks, "But why? You're not Ash?"

"No…Wait!" Jack said, "Latias? And Latios?"

So it was Latios and Latias that were here in the other Spirit World.

"I knew it, Jack Davis." Latios said, "But where's your Raichu?"

"With Joey." Jack said, "But why am I blind? I can only feel you two."

Latias lets go of Jack, and then said, "Humans are forbidden to look at what we look like. Sure they have no eyes, but that's okay."

"Lucky I can use the Force." Said Jack, he used the Force, and all he ever sees is the original Latias and Latios. "But you two look the same from the real world."

"We look different here," Latias said, "but all you ever see is our original selves, our pok'emon forms."

"Alright!" Jack said, "I have a question; do you know where Mewtwo is?"

"Sure, just head north, and you'll come to a door." Said Latias, "And if you see Ash, can you tell him, 'I miss him?'"

"…Will do." Said Jack, and he walks all the way straight, even being blind. "Or am I Zebron?"

I just hope Jack knows where he's going, because humans do lose their eyes and must kept them close all times. The only thing he almost ran over is a rock with Regirock. He feels a bridge, and continues walking until a double door bumped him.

"Ow!" Jack said, "Found it. Now, do I feel a door?" He feels the handle, and opens it. Jack shouts, "Mewtwo? Mewtwo?"

"Would you keep it down?" A voice said, "I'm trying to look for my answers about these Warlords and the Dragon Lord Master!"

"Mewtwo! It's me! Jack!" Jack shouted.

"For Zucions' sake, I told you to keep it down!" The voice shouted, and then what Jack is seeing is Mewtwo, trying to look for a book. "Why can't you other Guiders and Dragon Lords keep it down!" And then he looks at Jack and said, "…Jack?"

"Surprised?" Jack asks, "I thought I never see you again. I thought you killed by the guy in a cloak."

"Omega? Yeah, I was killed," Mewtwo said, "But I teleported out of here."

"But did Omega damaged you?" Ask Jack.

"I would say…" Mewtwo said, and he removes his clock with a red mark on his body.

"That must of hurt." Jack said, "I'm sure Omega will pay for what he did to you."

"I'll be okay Jack, but don't feed your anger." Mewtwo said, "Remember, feeding the anger will lead you to the dark side, and we don't want that to happen. I'm trying to search a book about Warlords." He continues searching, "But I'm having trouble finding that book, it should be in the 'W's section."

"Mewtwo, that is hard." Jack said, "These Warlords wear Anti-Mystic, their Weapons and Armor."

"Warlords are terrible at War." Mewtwo explains, "Even if you fight a Warlord, you wouldn't stand a chance because even if you use a Mystic, then they have the advantage. All you can ever do is only Psychical and Magical. These Warlords have their own element, just like 'Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Thunder, and Fire'. However, Omega is not an element, because the only thing the element Omega belongs to is 'Metal'."

"Metal?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo nodded, "Metal, Iron, and Steel. Omega is really a Weapon made by Red City, just enough to destroy Akoo. But now, Omega escaped from Red City, and joined up with the other Warlords. I have a bad feeling about this.

"But for now, you've come this far to go see the Dragon Lord Master."

"He's here, isn't he?" Ask Jack.

"He's here alright, and he's been waiting to meet you." Mewtwo, "Follow me, and we'll get rid of him ourselves."

Jack and Mewtwo took off to go find the Dragon Lord Master. Back to the fields, they go search for the Dragon Lord Master, and what they found was a gate, and there is the Dragon Lord Master. This time, Jack and Mewtwo have a score to settle with him. A man like with long white beard, old, white hair, and Japanese leader clothes, that must be the Dragon Lord Master's true form.

"Dragon Lord Master!" Mewtwo shouted, "Your day is done!"

The Dragon Lord Master was surprised, and sighed, "You know you still can't defeat me. I'm still invincible."

"Dragon Lord Master, we won't kill you, but we'll seal you back to where you belong!" Jack shouted.

The Dragon Lord Master sighed again, "I don't get why."

"You're not 'Dramatic', are you?"

The Dragon Lord Master sighed again, "No, I'm still invincible."

"That's it! I've had it!" Jack pulled out his Sword and Shield, and shouted, "You're back to where you belong! You'll pay for what you've done to make the Guiders give up their jobs!"

"This time, you won't escape!" Mewtwo said, "But I have one question for you?"

"And that would be?" The Dragon Lord Master asks.

Mewtwo crossed his arms and asks, "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Oh yes, it went according to plan, just like what you said before." Said the Dragon Lord Master.

Jack was confused and asks Mewtwo, "Mewtwo! What's going on?"

"Jack, the Dragon Lord Master is not our enemy." Mewtwo said, "I was the one that planed this, just to get you to enter the Spirit World."

"But you said 'he was going to get rid of the Guiders'." Said Jack.

"Jack, were you paying attention?" Mewtwo asks, "I tricked you."

"MEWTWO!" Jack shouted. Ooh, Mewtwo really got Jack mad.

"Hey, I still have to tell you something." Mewtwo said, "You do remember the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple?"

"Of course, why?" Ask Jack.

"The Dragon Lord Master wants to talk to you." Mewtwo said, "He said something about the evil Dragon Lords. But first, calm yourself."

Jack took a deep breath, and feels calm.

"Okay, let me explain this to you, Mr. Davis." The Dragon Lord Master said, "One of the Evil Dragon Lords has taken over the Wind Temple, covering it with monsters. I'm sure the Demon has taken over the Earth Temple, and filling it with monsters. Jack, you have a pure heart, you must find a way to get rid of the Demon inside the Earth Temple, and get the evil Dragon Lord to me, so that way I can give him a consequence."

"And who is the evil Dragon Lord?" Ask Jack.

"Yuhta, he had his Dragon Lord Orb cracked up, and he took over the Wind Temple. And did I've ever mention that Yang is free?"

"Not really." Jack said, "He got mad at you, and Vulcan."

The Dragon Lord Master sighed and said, "I wish Yang would stop being angry."

"What happened?" Ask Jack.

"I'll tell you as soon as Mewtwo leaves." Said the Dragon Lord Master.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with my books." Said Mewtwo, and then he leaves between Jack and the Dragon Lord Master.

"Now then, let's get you to know about Yang." The Dragon Lord Master explains, "Yang was ounce a young boy ever since he was born about many years again. He told the other Dragon Lords not to get into a fight, but no one believes him, and he decides to run away. Every Dragon Lord has a family, but Yang wants to do is to be left alone.

"I found him, over at the courtyard near the tree and the pond. His tears tell him that he shouldn't make friends, but I told that when he gets angry, he had something secret inside him. I was going to tell him what was wrong, but keep telling me to go away. A lonely child has no choice but to stay at the wall, I figure that I would give him a home, but he keeps running away."

"Sir, he really has no home," Jack said, "but he said that he doesn't want to be a Dragon Lord."

"Dragon Wings and Dragon Claws, he really is a Dragon Lord." The Dragon Lord Master continues, "He did said that he has an evil twin, 'Ying'. None of these two has never seen each other for months, but all Yang ever wanted was to be alone with no one around him. The other Dragon Lords have made fun of him, calling him weak; his only choice is not to be a Dragon Lord. But when things got worse, Yang released his anger, and then assailant every Dragon Lord.

"When I found every Dragon Lord killed, some of them are still alive, but there was no sign of Yang, anywhere. When the time comes, each Dragon Lord has been sealed inside their orbs, and took off to every region. Only all three regions; Danto, Crystal, and Orre, and since there was no sign of Yang, he must have token off to the Danto, and all he ever found, was you."

"He has the right to pick me and my friends." Jack said, "But we can only find one Dragon Lord, there's not another one in sight."

"The other Dragon Lords of been taken," The Dragon Lord Master, said, "But you can find more then one. But I must warn you: 'Stay away from the cracked Orbs'. If you pick one up, you'll be taken to the 'Darkness.'"

"Do they have a weakness?" Ask Jack.

"Yang is different from the other Dragon Lords," The Dragon Lord Master explains, "their weakness is a pendant. If you attack with a pendant, or attached a pendant inside, they'll be vulnerable, just like a Sayian's weakness is their 'monkey tail'."

"I guess we'll take care of Yang." Jack said, "But does it have to do with Yuhta?"

"Yuhta is an evil Dragon Lord that ruined Vulcan," The Dragon Lord Master said, "He ounce killed Vulcan's girlfriend, and escaped. It's hard to track down, but we found out where Yuhta was found, right at the Wind Temple."

"When we get the chance and strike him a bit down," Jack said, "That can give you a chance to bring Yuhta to you. Can you warp the Dragon Lord to here?"

"I'll bring him here when you defeat him." The Dragon Lord Master said, "But what are you going to use again him?"

"All I have is Excalipur, and I need it to turn Excalipur back into Excalibur." Said Jack.

"Very well, then you can go back to Mewtwo." The Dragon Lord Master said, "Thanks for having this talk, and take good care of Yang."

"You have my promise." Said Jack, and then he leaves the Dragon Lord Master, and heading back to Mewtwo's place.

Back inside Mewtwo's library, Jack is wondering on how to get back to the real world, now that he got his information about taking care of Yang, and ready to defeat Yuhta. Mewtwo is still searching for Warlords, and found it.

"Aha," Mewtwo shouted, "I found it."

"What is it?" Jack asks, "Did you find it?"

"Of course, this is called, 'Anti-Mystic People'." Mewtwo explains, "And I found the title, 'Warlords'. Do you want me to read it?"

"Of course." Said Jack.

"Very well, let's start off with the beginning." Mewtwo reads the information about Warlords, "Not many people have Anti-Mystic, they just wanted to get rid of Mystic people. 'Warlords' are fearsome people who wanted to great rid of people who have Mystic. When they wear Anti-Mystic Armor and Weapon, Mystic is useless. During times, Warlords are happening to be normal people with only psychical and magical. What they concentrate must on is Psychical and Magical other then using Mystic. They don't have a weakness, but what they have is their own element.

"Another awareness about Warlords is how much they use Weapons, some like to use rare weapons, and some like to use two weapons at ounce. These Weapons are also made my man, and their own vision they see is like a 'Mystic-Vision'. Those who have Mystic, and a Warlord sees them will know the color, 'Blue Aura', around a Mystic person's body. The Armor is like Mystic-Proof, and it can't harm a Warlord. If a Mystic person uses Mystic on a Warlord, the Warlord becomes immune like it doesn't hurt them.

"Some Warlords like being with Pok'emon, or having a phobia of pok'emon. The Warlords are like humans, or any other species, they're us. The Warlords like to have their own jobs, like a fighter, a mage, or something else. These Warlords we will encounter is like a Rival to us, and if they give us a Rival, we either fight them, or battle with our pok'emon. If lost, then the person with Mystic will either be spared, or loose their Mystic forever by the Warlords."

"That sounds challenging." Jack said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You do remember Omega?" Mewtwo asks, "He's a Warlord." He continues reading the book, and turn the next page, "Now where was I? 'Element of Warlords', no one knows what Elements Warlords have, but some of them like to belong to which by telling their offensive spells. 'Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Thunder, and Fire.' These Warlords have their own unique special way to surprise the Mystic people, for the Mystic people to be weak. Water of the seas, Earth of rocks, Wind in the air, Ice like the blizzard, Thunder made of static, and Fire is the heat, but one was also created, which is either an element, or not an element."

"Omega." Jack said, Mewtwo nodded.

"Iron, Metal, and Steel, all three are mix as Omega, that last of the 'Seven Warlords'." Mewtwo continues, "Everyone is feared about the last Warlord, because what it can do, is harm and kill to get Mystic from people. People say that Omega is a Weapon from Red City, but Omega is really acting like a monster. The existence of the Warlords are terrible, because it happened for World War II."

"I think I've heard enough." Jack said, "Can I go back to the real world?"

"Sure. But listen," Mewtwo said, "It seems that since Omega strike me down, I'm retired." Jack was shocked, "Since I can't go on, and Omega already defeated him master, that means that I can't go on. So I've been taken that I have to stay here in the Spirit World. Jack, I hate to say this, but you best find 'Another Guider'. Don't worry about me, I'll keep watch for you just incase."

"But then, you'll no long be my guider." Jack said, ready to cry soon with one tear out.

"There's no need to cry," Mewtwo convinced, "I'm still with you, but you better save the world before Akoo destroys everything, Hero." Jack nod, and leaves the other Sprit World. "Good Luck Jack," Mewtwo said, "And may the force be with you, always."

Jack steps on the platform, and teleported out of the Spirit World, back to real Spirit World. A tunnel of teleportation backs to the Spirit World, and he has reach back to the Spirit World. When he returns to the Spirit, he's back to King Yemma.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, and he jumps on Jack's right shoulder. "How did it go at the other Spirit World?"

"It was fine, and the Dragon Lord Master wasn't evil." Jack said, "He was planning this with Mewtwo's tricks."

"Why can't he stop that?" Ask Raichu.

"Because it is time for you guys to go." Said King Yemma."

"Thanks King Yemma." Jack said, "And can you tell Joey and his Pikachu we can't stay here long?"

"I'll remind him." King Yemma said, "Now come over here, and you and your Raichu will go home."

Jack and Raichu approached to his desk, waiting for King Yemma to do something.

"Well, this is good-bye." Said King Yemma.

"Good-bye?" Jack asks, "How?"

Jack and Raichu felt like they're floating, and then fly away through the clouds, back to the Danto. Flying all the way from the sky, it's likes a shooting star is coming from the sky, ready to give everyone a wish. When all of the sudden, a big boom came near Clock Town right at the beach. Jack and Raichu came out of the water, but they're unconscious, but they'll be okay.

Jack and Raichu are at the beach, but they'll wake up soon. That will end the first adventure they have ever had, but the adventure never ends until Akoo is defeated. What will happen? Find out what happens later on Episode 128.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu have visited the Sprit World, and see people there.

-King Yemma was the master to see if the souls are good, or bad.

-Joey and his Pikachu were there too, because Fortuneteller Baba helped both of them.

-Jack gets to see Mewtwo over at the other Spirit World, and gets to see what the Dragon Lord Master looks like as human.

-The Dragon Lord Master told Jack about who is at the Wind Temple, "Yuhta", and he told Jack about Yang, who had problems telling the other Dragon Lords not to fight.

-Mewtwo found a book about Warlords, and tells it to Jack, but Mewtwo can't go on as a Guider, so he'll have to find another Guider.


	135. Chapter 128

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 128

The Second Adventure

Now Loading Disk 2, please wait………………………………………………………………………Loading complete. Ready to start the Second Adventure.

Our hero and his little friend are at the beach, still unconscious, a boy with brown hair wearing black clothes, black jacket, silver shoulder pads, and black gloves, and his little pok'emon pal, an orange mouse with black ears, a long tail, and no fingers.

But someone found the two of them, and decided to take them back to Clock Town, that person is just dragging them both with a pok'emon, and straight to the house. The boy wakes up, along with his pok'emon.

"Ugh…huh?" The boy asks, "Where am I?"

"You and your orange friend were knocked out at the beach." Said a voice.

"Alice?" The boy asks, "Is that you?"

"It's me." Alice said, "What happened, Jack?"

"…I was at the Spirit World," Jack replied, "And then, that's it."

"So, you happen to be resurrected." Alice said, "And you forget who you are?"

"I'm Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero." Jack said, "And where's my buddy? Raichu?"

"Jack, I'm over here." Said an orange mouse. Jack notices an orange mouse, his friend, Raichu. "Do you think it's already over?"

"Raichu, it's never over." Jack said, "It seems that we have a new mission."

"And what's new this time?" Alice asks, "Did you dump Jena again?"

Jack was surprised and asks, "How did you know about Jena?"

"She is your girlfriend? Right?" Ask Alice.

"Bliemmy! No Way!" Jack shouted, "She is not a fiancé!"

"Relax, I was just teasing." Alice said, "I know your girlfriend is Grace, the farm girl." They both decided to talk for a bit, anything that has happened. "So how old are you?" She asks.

"I'm thirteen." Jack replied.

"But didn't we have a party?" Ask Alice.

"Don't worry, the party part does get boring," Jack said, "I was twelve before, and now I am thirteen."

"Some of the shows never show birthday parties," Raichu said, "But we can tell by either seasons or other things."

"…Okay. So you're going to another adventure?" Ask Alice.

"It's true." Jack said, "Now our mission is to get Excalipur back into Excalibur by these two Temples; Earth Temple and Wind Temple. But I should start off with the Earth Temple first."

"Earth Temple?" Alice asks, "You're going to need some help. The Earth Temple is in the Crystal, right? And the Wind Temple is in the Orre, right?"

"That's true." Said Jack.

"Well, it seems that these two Temples have a barrier the Crystals and the Orres can't get in." Alice said, "The Earth Temple belongs to the Crystal Region, but Crystal people can't get inside, and the Orre people can't get inside the Wind Temple because it's from the Orre Region."

"Is there a Temple the Dantos can't get in?" Ask Jack.

"There isn't." Alice said, "Some of the Temples are very hard, and it won't be easy getting through Temples. You did pack up Materias, right?"

Jack checked himself, and all he ever finds was no Materias. "What the?" He asks.

"Jack? What happened?" Ask Raichu.

"My Materias! They're all gone!" Jack shouts.

Alice looks out the window, and notice something coming, "Hey!" She shouts, "What's that?"

Jack and Raichu notice the window, and heads out. What's coming is a box with a parasol. Jack caught it, and knows who delivered, a flying golden owl.

"The Golden Noctowl." Jack said, and he found a letter, "And this box belongs to me."

"Open it." Said Alice.

Jack opens the letter, and reads it, "When you left with your Raichu and your sister, I took the Materia you had. Now I'll give the Materia back to you, but only some of them, just make sure you my Materia you borrowed back to me when you're done.' But they're my Materia." Jack opens the box, and what he found was three Materias; One Yellow sphere and two Green spheres.

"Whoa!" Raichu shouted, "A Double Cut, Shield, and Restore!"

"It seems that these Materia are already mastered." Jack said, "We can only keep three Materias."

"You guys better hurry," Alice said, "Because you're going have to find a way to reach to the Earth Temple."

"I will." Said Jack, and then he takes off, leaving Raichu on his shoulder. "FORCE SPEED!" With his Jedi skills, nothing can stop him.

"So what's your plan?" Ask Raichu.

"We'll go ask someone," Jack said, still running, "finding a to get inside the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple."

"You mean?"

"The King did say that he'll go speak to the other leaders on their region, so we'll go talk to them ourselves to see if they can help us."

"Wouldn't it be easy to go talk to this leader? It's much easier."

"Raichu."

"What?"

"It's not easy speaking to the King, we need to talk to the other leaders."

Raichu thinks, "Hmm…good point."

"So I suggest, that we talk to Mr. Joke." Jack said, "He has all the answers."

Raichu had a bad feeling, talking to Mr. Joke before, "Don't tell me," he said, "The Dance All Day Music is annoying, it even really bugged Amy before."

"True, but he's the only one we need to talk." Said Jack.

"And how do we get back to Red City?" Raichu asks, "The guards still think that we're traitors."

"Then we'll fly our way!" Jack pulls out a pok'emon card, and shouts, "I summon Swellow!"

"Uh, Jack…bad idea."

"What?"

"Swellow is smaller then you, and both of us are too heavy."

Jack stops for a minute, and takes a breather.

"Face it, we don't have Epona or Tropius." Raichu said, "We need a big pok'emon that can fly us to Red City."

"…We could use a Phone Booth to help us." Said Jack, and he points at the phone booth on his right.

Raichu noticed it and said, "…I knew that."

Jack and Raichu uses the Phone Booth to call someone on, and what appeared on screen is a man with glasses, red hair, big nose, and white coat.

"Hello Jack." Said a voice, "How's your adventure?"

"Me and Raichu are fine," Jack, said, "we need to exchange pok'emon, Professor Einstein."

"What do you mean, we?" The Professor asks.

"Sorry! I mean, 'I need to exchange pok'emon." Said Jack, surprised.

"I see, so which one do you want?" The Professor asks.

"Let's see…" Jack thinks over it, and then he said, "I'll switch Linoone, Golduck, Primape, and Swellow for Jaws, Speedy, Tropius, and Kecleon."

"Just place all four of your pok'e balls here," Professor Einstein said, pointing down at the six empty spots, "And then I'll transport your other four pok'emon." Jack placed four of his pok'e balls on the empty spots, and then they vanished with white flash. Next thing, four more pok'e balls appeared, and Jack takes them. "All right," he said, "You're all set, Jack."

"Thanks, Professor." Said Jack.

"Anytime, but I did research your pok'emon." Professor Einstein said, "So you better get information."

"What for?" Ask Jack.

"What's going on?" Ask Raichu.

"Something is going on at the Orre Region," Professor Einstein said, "there's a huge helicopter going straight to the Orre Region, but they can't land there. You'll have to talk to Mr. Joke, he'll explain everything he discovered before no Danto has ever discovered." And then Professor Einstein hangs up, leaving Jack to pull out his card.

Jack pulls out his card and yelled, "I summon Tropius!" A light green flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealing a large pok'emon with grass leaves as wings, banana on the neck, green body only on the top, and a really long neck. Jack gets on the pok'emon, telling Raichu, "Get on."

"Jack! Are you kidding?" Raichu shouted, "There is no way I'm going to fly!" I did forget that ever since flying with Joey when he turned into a giant flying white dog really got Raichu sick, he's afraid of flying. "No way! I am not flying on a flying pok'emon! No way!" Raichu just keeps refusing to go. "No way! Do you see these arms? There are no wings! I'm not going to fly! No way!"

"Uh…Raichu?" Ask Jack.

"Yes?" Ask Raichu. Jack did it again, he took Raichu along, and then Tropius started to fly off to Red City. "JACK!" Raichu yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU GET US KILLED!"

Jack, Raichu, and Tropius have arrived at Red City, only on the Walkway. The long path straight to Red City, Jack will need the information he'll need from Mr. Joke, but the only problem is that the guards are still there.

"FREEZE!" That's the guards! It really got Jack, Raichu, and Tropius' attention. Two guards held up their rifle, and ready to aim fire at Jack, Raichu, and Tropius.

"Can't we talk?" Ask Jack.

"Guards!" A voice shouted, "Stand down, or I'll make you two dance!"

The guards were freaked out, and one of them said, "Not again!" Both the guards drop their weapons, and then look at their leader. "Sir, please don't make us dance all day again!"

"Dance all day?" Jack asks, and then he remembers, "Wait a minute. 'Let's Dance All Day'. Mr. Joke is the leader?"

"No way!" Raichu shouted, "Mr. Joke! The Mischief Gymleader is the leader of Red City!"

"Come on people! Let's e-dance!" The gymleader shouted, yes it's the pink hair man with blue eyes, a purple suit, and insane.

"Not again!" Raichu shouted. The guards make a run for it (Cowards).

Mr. Joke is dancing just like Parco Folgore and singing, "Hey! Hey! Let's dance all day! Boing! Boing!" He keeps all dancing like crazy, "Hey! Hey! Let's Dance All Day! Boing! Boing!"

Jack and Raichu covered their ears like a jester made a bad music, and Tropius have vanished back to his pok'e ball because it can't stand the music.

"That's e-right! You cannot stop!" Mr. Joke continues to sing, "You cannot resist! Boing! Boing! Boing! Yeah!"

And then Jack points at Mr. Joke, and yells, "THUNDER-GA!" Raichu blast out a burst of massive electricity towards Mr. Joke, leaving Mr. Joke electrified.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Joke wailed. "Ugh…ugh…that really hurt." Said Mr. Joke, and he feel on the ground, in pain, "Why did you attack me for? I was heard that you needed help from me."

"I'm sorry, your song was really started to hurt my ears." Said Jack.

"And can you really help us?" Ask Raichu.

"Of course, but can you help me up?" Mr. Joke asks, "I can't get up."

"Hold on, let me and Raichu help you." Said Jack, both Jack and Raichu take Mr. Joke back inside to his gym.

"I didn't mean for you to drag me, I mean get e-me up!" Said Mr. Joke.

Back inside Mr. Joke's room, the whole room is a bit fine, but not a real clown's room or a prankster's room. All Gymleader's room is always the same, only just a basic bedroom with a deck of cards, a bed, and a drawer.

"Here we go, just like old times, eh?" Mr. Joke asks, "This is where you'll get information about each of the Warlords, and where you must go."

"I thought we see this place." Said Raichu.

"This is where the gym leaders like to stay," Jack said, "And Mr. Joke, where do we go?"

"The Helicopter was heading to the Orre Region, and there will be a large platform over a town." Mr. Joke explains, "I can't remember what are these 'Huge Materias', but I'm sure I know who."

"Huge Materias?" Raichu asks, "Huge Materia?"

"Raichu, you know?" Ask Jack.

"Not really." Raichu said, "I never heard of these Huge Materia, or Huge Materias."

"I can't even tell you what the Huge Materias are," Mr. Joke said, "but I know who has the knowledge about these Huge Materias."

"Can you tell us who?" Ask Jack.

"Well then, do you know about the Warlords and who they are?" Ask Mr. Joke.

"All we know is Silver Eye Mihawk and Omega," Jack said, "We don't know the other five Warlords."

"Then I'm sure you know this," Mr. Joke explains, "Blitzkrieg, one of the Seven Warlords. Bruno, Ju Ling, Star, and Nova. Blitzkrieg has traveled around the whole region, he might tell you where the Huge Materias are."

"Awesome, Blitzkrieg can tell anything." Said Jack.

"But you can't just walk up to him and say 'hello' that way." Mr. Joke said, "You'll have to find a better way to get Blitzkrieg to talk."

"Can we disguise ourselves?" Ask Jack.

"Sure, but you better hide Raichu, you know how freaky he'll be." Said Mr. Joke.

"He's afraid of pok'emon?" Jack asks, "How weird.

"Now that you and your Raichu are here," He gets up, turns the music on, and then sings, "Hey! Hey! Let's Dance All Day! Boing! Boi-" But he got interrupted by Jack's shout.

"THUNDER-GA!" He shouted, and then Raichu electrified Mr. Joke is a log of volts.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Joke wailed from electrocution, he fell on the ground and said in pain, "Ugh…ugh…ugh…ouch. Mama-mia, that is really shocking."

"Please don't do that again when you have trainers come and get their seventh badge, okay?" Ask Jack.

"Fine, but leave me on the floor." Said Mr. Joke.

Jack and Raichu decided to give Mr. Joke a helping hand, and decided to fly straight to the Orre Region. Jack and Raichu are already on Tropius (Since Jack released Tropius); they're heading straight to the Orre, to find Joey.

"We've got to talk to Joey about this." Jack said, "He must know where Blitzkrieg will land at."

"Jack! May I remind you that…" Said Raichu, they've reach to the Orre Region, and decided to land to where Joey is, "I HATE Heights!"

They're reach to Ninja City, Joey's hometown (I think). The whole place is covered with Ninjas; even it does have to do with what Joey is doing. But what they didn't is that they're hearing banging and shooting sounds coming from the roof.

"Hey!" Raichu said, "Did you hear something?"

"It sounds like…energy blasting."

"Who is blasting the with lights?" Ask Raichu.

"Let me check." Jack used the force and looks at an out light or a green aura that looks like Jack's cousin. "JOEY!"

"And Pikachu is with Joey!" Raichu shrieked.

"Tropius! Get us down!" Jack commanded his Tropius, and Tropius found a landing spot. Jack and Raichu got off of Tropius, and Jack returns the pok'emon back. "Return Tropius, thank you." A light green flash all over Tropius' body returned back to the pok'e ball. Jack and Raichu look up at the spiral staircase, leading to where the top of the mountain.

"My Princess! My daughter!" A voice shouted, "Someone! Save the princess!"

Jack and Raichu looks at what looks like the leader of Ninja Village, a man from the Feudal Era.

"Sir?" Jack asks, "What's going on?"

The leader spoke to Jack, "Well kid, someone is trying to capture my princess, and someone up there is guarding her."

"That's bad!" Raichu shouted.

"We'll go help someone that is guarding the princess!" Jack shouted, and then both Jack and Raichu took off.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" The leader tries to call Jack and Raichu, "There's an evil person that is too powerful then you!"

But Jack and Raichu pass through the gate, and started to climb up the spiral stairs, and soon they encounter fiends.

"I summon Link and Speedy!" Jack shouted, holding two pok'emon cards. Two pok'emon came out of their pok'e balls, one looks like the knight pok'emon with a holy cross on his chest, and holding a sword, and the other looks like a chameleon that has a red stripe on his belly.

"Jack! We got your message!" Link shouted.

All four of them climb up the spiral stairs, fiends keep appearing trying to block our hero's path.

"Here they come!" Jack shouted, pulled out his Sword and Shield out, Jack and his pok'emon attack, "Back off!"

Raichu electrifies fiends, even their weakness. Kecleon become invisible, and then reappear with Slash. Link just slashes his way through.

"Hu! Shu! Ya!" Link shouted, slashing every fiend he comes.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, one of the fiends appeared that is charging towards Jack, but Jack counters, and then shouted, "We're coming!"

"Just hold on, Pikachu!" Raichu shouted, continuing electrocuted the fiend. "CHUUUU!"

All the way, and almost there, they just pass the first half, and almost half way there.

"Where are these fiends coming from?" Link asks, "Every time I kill one of them, another keeps appearing."

"It must be an ambush!" Jack shouted, "Keep fighting!"

"Well let's hurry this up!" Raichu shouted, continuing fighting the fiends, "Because I want to see my Pikachu!"

All four keep fighting fiends until they just keep running out of stamina. They reached to the top, and Joey seems to handle it pretty easy with is pok'emon.

All of Joey's pok'emon; A pink Pikachu, what looks like a fusion between a lion and a tiger, and a fusion between a lion and an eagle. Only three of Joey's pok'emon are helping him fend off against the fiends that are coming.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted. It got Joey's attention, and then he notice Jack.

"Jack! Over here!" Joey shouted.

"How are you and Pikachu are doing?" Ask Raichu.

"We're fine." Joey said, "It seems that when we've completed the pok'emon tournament, fiends kept on appearing. I don't get why, but I have a feeling it has to do with Broly."

"Who's Broly?" Ask Jack.

"My arch enemy, he's the top villain." Joey said, "He and I kept on fighting for years, and I always defeat, but he swears he wants revenge on me. Probably this is his plan to sent fiends after the princess of Ninja City."

"But where is the Princess?" Jack asks. "Is she here?"

"Don't worry, she's okay." Joey said, "She's inside the machine, working on a way to get rid of the fiends. But what's taking her so long?"

"Listen, every time we defeat a fiend, more fiends keep coming." Jack said, "The princess can work on the Machina, right?"

"Well, it is something that can stop the fiends from coming." Joey said, "It's like some kind of barrier that is monster proof, just like your hometown."

"She must hurry!" Raichu shouted, "Because if not, then when will the villain appear?"

"I have no idea," Joey said, "But listen, you two got to be prepare before he comes! You better hurry before it arrives!"

"Jack?" Ask Raichu.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Whoever is coming must be very powerful," Raichu said, "Something Joey can handle."

"But we can't let him get too exhausted." Jack said, "We must help him."

"I hope I get to help, because I can still use my Overdrive." Said Raichu.

"I don't think that's easy."

"Why not?"

"Your Overdrive doesn't work in the this part of the battle, you can only release your Overdrive on dueling."

"Darn it!"

"Oh boy!" Joey shouted, "Here he comes!"

"Joey! Raichu!" Jack shouted, "Be prepared."

And so, our heroes are with his cousin, Joey Marshall, that the real enemy will come this way and take down our heroes. Who is the boss? And when he comes? Who are the Princess and the Leader? Find out what happens latter on Episode 129.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu met Alice before, back at the town before.

-Only Jack gets to keep three Materias: Double Cut, Restore, and Shield.

-Why does Amy have to keep the Materia? Does she know Materia?

-Not Mr. Joke's Parco Folgore song again, we had enough!

-Mr. Joke doesn't know about the Huge Materias, but Blitzkrieg does.

-There was a battle at Ninja City, and Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Pikachu are the only ones that can protect the princess.


	136. Chapter 129

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 129

Fiends! Fiends! Everywhere! The Bosses are here too!

When we left off, Jack and Raichu were on their way to figure out Blitzkrieg's plan about finding the Huge Materias. However, when Jack and Raichu arrived at the Orre Region in Ninja City, there was crisis about fiends attacking the whole time unless Joey is protecting the princess from fiends. Now, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Joey's pink Pikachu are at the spiral tower defending the station to where the princess it. Something is approaching, a horrible face with a red scar, white and black clothes, and snake eyes.

"What the?" Jack asks, "Is that him?"

"Orochimaru!" Joey shouted, "I've should of known."

"That's Orochimaru?" Jack asks, "He's a demon!"

"A demon indeed." Joey said, "Be careful Jack, he's dangerous."

"And I thought I would have some fun." Orochimaru said, "But since you're guarding the door, move!"

Jack pulled his Sword and Shield while Raichu is with Jack.

"So you're not going to move?" Ask Orochimaru.

"We're not letting you through!" Jack shouted, "Believe it!"

"Now get out of here before I blast you away!" Joey demanded.

"Fine, right before you can say, 'I'm dying." Orochimaru smirks.

And then the battle beings! Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu against Orochimaru.

Jack starts, and then attacks with his sword with four slashes.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash Orochimaru is damaged.

"AGH! HOW DARE YOU!" Orochimaru shouted in pain.

Raichu charges electricity, and then zaps Orochimaru. Orochimaru is electrocuted.

Joey attacks with his bare hands, punching and kicking Orochimaru. Joey Marshall is beating up Orochimaru.

"AGH!" Orochimaru wails.

Pikachu is charging energy, and then releases massive pink energy towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru is damaged a lot.

"You can't get away with this!" Orochimaru shouted, attacking towards Jack.

"Agh!" Jack shouted, damaged. That must of hurt badly, but Jack is still standing. Jack casts Curaga on himself, restoring his stamina.

"I told you he's too dangerous!" Joey shouted.

"I'm fine, it's just a little scratch." Said Jack.

Raichu attacks Orochimaru with Iron Tail, and Orochimaru is damaged.

"GAGH! What's up this rat?" Orochimaru asks in pain.

Joey fully charges his blue energy, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" And then blast it at Orochimaru, "HAAAA!"

Orochimaru suffered a lot of damage, and he falls pin down. "GAGH! You beat me, but can you defeat my friend?" He touches his blood, and spreads it on his tattoo. "Ninja Art! Summoning Technique. I hope you boys have fun." Orochimaru vanished, revealing a huge giant snake.

"See, I told you!" Joey shouted.

"I've fought monsters, fiends, and tough bosses," Jack said, "But that is the most powerful fiend I have ever saw."

Pikachu charges electricity, and then blasts it at the huge snake. The giant snake is electrocuted, and paralyzed.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Raichu cheered.

Jack attacks with his sword again towards the giant snake.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The giant snake is damaged and scratched a lot.

Raichu charges electricity, and then blast it at the giant snake. The giant snake is still paralyzed and can't move.

Joey charges his energy again, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me," And then blast it at the snake, "HAAA!"

The giant snake is damaged badly.

Pikachu charges her energy, and then blast a pink beam towards the giant snake. The giant snake is damaged more.

The giant snake is still paralyzed and still can't move.

Jack charges valiantly towards the giant snake, and then attacks. "Hu! Ho! Fra! Take this!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The giant snake is slashed.

Raichu charges towards the giant snake, and then attacks with Iron Tail, "CHU! Rai-CHU!"

WHAM! The giant snake is damaged, plus the giant snake dies.

"You've killed my snake!" Orochimaru shouted, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now it's your turn!" Jack shouted.

Joey charges blue energy, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" And then release it at Orochimaru, "HAAA!"

Orochimaru yells in pain, "AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Pikachu charges pink energy, and then blast it at Orochimaru.

"AGH! This can't be!" Orochimaru wails. He uses his Jutsu, "Kusanagi Sword! Long Sword of the Heaven!" A snake came out of his mouth, and it turned into a Sword. Orochimaru picked up the snake sword, and then attacks Joey and Jack, "Be gone!"

His blade attacks Jack and Joey, "Ouch!" Jack shouted.

"Agh!" Joey shouted.

Jack is pin down in the ground.

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"I'm still okay." Jack said, casting a spell again, casts Curaga again on himself. Jack's stamina is fully healed, and he stands again. "Just keep fighting!"

Raichu charges electricity, "RAII-" And then blast it at Orochimaru, "CHUUU!"

Orochimaru yelled in pain, "AAAGGGGHHH!" And all electrocuted.

"You're going to pay for attacking me and Jack!" Joey shouted, charging his energy, "Big! Bang Attack!" And then release it towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru is damaged a lot.

"GAGH! This can't be!" Orochimaru shouted, "I'm dying over here!" He's weak and can't get up.

"Pikachu! Finish him!" Joey commanded, Pikachu charges pink energy, and then blast it towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru is damaged, and killed on the ground.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu won the battle, earns 1,000,000 EXP, and 100,000 AP, Level Up!

Joey, Pikachu, Raichu, and Jack won the battle against the toughest criminal, in order to protect the princess. Orochimaru has failed to get to the station, why Jack and Joey discuss for Jack not to act like a hero during the battle.

"Jack," Joey said, "I told you it's too dangerous to fight. But you have a lot in spirit in you. I like that."

Jack scratches the back of his head and said, "Ah, geez, us Dantos always meant to be Daredevils. They're like real fighters, but a little weaker then your Orre Region."

"You're saying my Region is stronger then your region?" Joey asks, "I never thought of that." He looks at the knocked out Orochimaru and said, "Jack, Raichu, I want you two not look a this. This could get ugly." Joey and his Pikachu raised their hands towards Orochimaru.

"Alright, Raichu and I will cover our ears, over there." Said Jack, and then both of them stand near a rail, away from Joey and Pikachu covering their ears. Joey and Pikachu raise their energy levels, and then blows up Orochimaru.

"Okay. All clear." Joey shouted. Jack noticed something sparkling when Orochimaru was blown up.

"Hmm? What's this?" Ask Jack, he picks up, and said, "A golden sphere made of glass with a star in the middle?"

"Star in the middle?" Joey asks, "You don't think…"

"Have a look." Said Jack, showing the sphere to Joey.

Joey was surprised and said, "! DRAGON BALL!"

"Dragon Ball?" Ask Raichu.

"Orochimaru had one of those Dragon Balls with him." Joey explained, "He must have found in order to go find the rest of the Dragon Balls."

"What is a Dragon Ball?" Ask Jack.

"Dragon Ball, or Dragon Balls are those glass balls you're holding." Joey said, "If you collect all seven Dragon Balls, then you get to have a free wish, only one free wish. But you want to be very careful what you wish for. Make sure that you find all the Dragon Balls before an evil force collect all of the Dragon Balls."

"But don't you think we can get Jirachi to help us?" Ask Jack.

"I know a Jirachi grants wishes," Joey explains, "But it's to hard to find the Jirachi. For now, the Orre Region has a lot of Dragon Balls, and you can find all seven before it falls into the wrong hands."

"It's done!" A voice shouted, what came out of the station is a princess with blue eyes, blue hair, no pupil, a white dress, and the symbol of the dragon. "Joey, Pikachu, the shield is ready to go."

"Excellent, Princess Ivy." Joey said, "I'm sure Reiko will be proud of you."

Jack and Raichu are surprised to see a princess. "You're the princess?" Jack asks, "How old are you?"

"…Thirteen, why?" Ask the princess.

"! Jack!" Raichu shouts, "She's the same age as you!"

"Wait, if Jack is thirteen, then that means I'm sixteen." Joey said, "Now let's head back to the palace."

Joey, Pikachu, and the princess have returned back to the palace for a great feast inside. Jack and Raichu are following along, but what's the problem is that there are guards that can't let outsiders allowed. That's the only reason why Jack and Raichu are from the Danto Region.

"Hey!" The Guard shouted, "Only real heroes get to enter!"

"What!" Jack shouted, "I am a hero! Believe it!"

Joey was shocked, and looks at Jack, "Oh, no."

The guard was mad, and points at Jack with his spear, "Naruto! What are you up to? Trying to get inside the palace?"

"Naruto?" Jack asks, "I'm not Naruto! I'm Jack Davis!"

"Uh, guards." The princess said, "That's not really Naruto."

The guard almost understands the princess and said, "But your Highness, then why did this boy said, 'Believe it'? He's really Naruto."

"It's alright, he's with me." Said the princess.

The guard looks a little ticked off, and said, "Go ahead." Jack and Raichu quickly stick near the princess.

"Phew, thanks for covering." Jack said, "But do you really believe I'm not Naruto."

"Naruto, please don't get me started with that annoying Ninja." Joey said, "Naruto always causes trouble, but there is no rumor that Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Nine-Tailed Fox?" Jack asks, "That's a fiend, right?"

"You might say it, a little," Joey, explains, "A Nine-Tailed Fox is really a Demon. A Fox Demon, something that can destroy the town, just like a Dog Demon that can destroy a town or a powerful Sayian with the most powerful energy that obliterates the whole town with one strike."

"That's Bloody hell." Jack said, "This is mad!"

"I think my father wants to talk to you." Said Joey.

"Oh yeah, he did say that, 'after I defeat his three sons, he'll tell me the secret on how to control my 'Rage Power'."

"You might," Joey's Pikachu said, "but I don't know if you want to know the secret on how to control your demons. Plus you would have been killed if Orochimaru would of finished you off."

When all of the sudden, all of the people outside of the palace are screaming, fiends again? Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu heard the sound from the people.

"What the?" Ask Raichu.

"Orochimaru again?" Joey asks, "I thought I killed it."

"We better investigate." Jack said, "It could be the new Orochimaru."

"Good Idea." Said Joey. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu took off again, going to see what's going on outside. What's going on now is people running, and what's wearing an orange coat with blue pants, wearing a Headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol, and yellow hair.

"Naruto!" Joey shouted, "That thing is too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted, "I'm still going to be Hokage, Believe it!"

"That's Naruto!" Jack asks, "But he's the same age as me."

"No time! We've got to save the village from that…that thing." Said Joey.

"J-E-N-O-V-A!" Jack said, "How did it get out?"

"You know that monster?" Ask Joey.

"Yes, but we can't let Naruto die like this!" Said Jack. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu charges towards that hideous monster that has tentacles, a head, and very huge, this is very bad.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto against the huge monster, JENOVA.

Jack starts and then attacks with his sword. "Hu! Ho! Ya! Back off!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA is damaged.

Raichu charges electricity, "Rai-" and then blast it, "CHUU!" JENOVA is electrified by Raichu's Thunder attack.

Joey charges his energy, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me," And then blasts it, "HAAAA!" JENOVA is damaged badly. "Wow! This is easy!"

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, "This is JENOVA! The toughest enemy ever."

Pikachu charges her energy, and then releases a pink wave towards JENOVA. JENOVA is damaged badly.

Naruto uses his Charka, and used an attack, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Now there are five Narutos. All of the Narutos attack with, "Naruto! Uzumaki! Borage!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! JENOVA is damaged a lot.

"What's with this thing?" Naruto asks, "That thing is unbeatable."

"It's JENOVA, the toughest fiend we've ever fought." Jack said, "It goes around the whole region while we do our best to take it down."

JENOVA uses Curaga, and fully heals herself.

"See! It's too intense."

JENOVA attacks Naruto with her tentacles.

"Agh!" Naruto shouted in pain, he's still standing but a lot of pain.

"Nobody hurts Naruto and gets away with it! Believe it!" Jack shouted, and then he attacks JENOVA.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA is damaged a lot.

Raichu charges electricity, "RAI-" and then blasts it towards JENOVA, "CHUUU!" JENOVA is electrified from all the static.

Joey attacks with his bare hands. JENOVA is damaged, and then it used Curaga again.

"Huh? I thought we have it." Said Joey.

"I told you it's intense!" Jack shouted, "It keeps gaining stamina until we're out."

Pikachu charges electricity, "PIKA-" and then blast it towards JENOVA, "CHUU!" JENOVA electrocuted from Pikachu's Thunder.

Naruto regain some health, and then attacks with his Shuriken. "Ha!" JENOVA is damaged. JENOVA attacks all six with her tentacle, and everyone is hit badly.

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

"Ouch!"

"Pika!"

"Ugh!"

Jack attacks with his sword towards JENOVA, critical attack!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA is damaged a lot. JENOVA is destroyed and blows up into pieces. Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto earn 1,000,000 EXP and 100,000 AP. Level Up!

"YAY! I did it! I defeated JENOVA!" Naruto cheered, "Me! Naruto Uzumaki! That's what you get for messing with the next Hokage! Believe it!"

"…Is he like that?" Jack asks to Joey, "I mean, is he really going to be the next Hokage?"

"I hate to tell you this, but it's his dream to be the next Hokage." Joey said, "He's been wanting to be the next Hokage when he was a little kid when every disrespects him. But he's been nothing but trouble to Ninja City."

"It's true, you should've seen what he did to the statues of the other Hokages. "Pikachu said, "But he cleaned that up by our Hokage."

"And what's a Hokage?" Ask Raichu.

"A Hokage is like the top Ninja ever." Joey explains, "I guess I'll have to show you around the whole Orre Region with me and Pikachu. But what's the reason you came here in the first place?"

"I've come here to see a Warlord name, 'Blitzkrieg.'" Jack said, "Did you happen to know him?"

"Not in this City." Joey said, "I didn't encounter Blitzkrieg before."

"Okay, then did you notice a Helicopter coming here?" Ask Raichu.

"Hmm…A Helicopter coming to the Orre Region…I think I saw it going straight to the port." Joey said, "The port should be near us, but nobody doesn't us to enter now."

"I can help you out." Jack said, "Just leave this to me and Raichu."

"What? How?" Raichu asks, "That's going to be hard!"

"Raichu, we can disguise ourselves as one of the solders." Jack said, "But it won't be easy."

"But what about your girlfriend?" Ask Joey, teasing Jack.

"? Who? Grace?" Ask Jack.

"What? Your girlfriend is Grace other then Jena?" Joey asks, "But I thought you were going to go out with Jena."

"Jena is not my girlfriend!" Jack shouted, "I cannot date a Shrine Maiden. My only fiancé is Grace."

"Oh…you mean you're going to stop Jena's new boyfriend because you're mean to her?" Ask Joey.

"No! My only job is to be the Empire," Jack said, "And when I complete the job, I'm going home."

"Home? What about Jena?" Ask Joey.

"Jena is fine by her own along with her guardians." Jack said, "Isn't Yo-Yo Man suppose to be with her?"

"You mean that black Ninja?" Joey asks, "Oh great. And about Jena?"

"I hate to say this, but Jena needs to stay out of my way." Jack said, "Even I'm stuck and have to be her boyfriend, I'll lose my job."

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Ask Joey. It's music like a marching band.

"Me too, I hear that music." Said Raichu.

"It's Blitzkrieg's Welcoming Ceremony." The princess said, "They must be here for Blitzkrieg."

"That means the Warlord is coming." Naruto said, "We can get in, no problem."

"All we got to do is enter in disguise and get into a ship to see what's he planning." Said Jack.

"But who's doing it?" Ask Raichu.

And then everyone looks at Jack, thinking he should do.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Jack asks, "What? What are you looking at me for?"

"Jack, it's all up to you." Said Naruto, and then everyone started to leave Jack and Raichu alone, just to ignore him.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, it's too late." Raichu said, "Let's get it over with." Jack and Raichu decided to head to the platform on their own, but it won't be easy because guards heavily guard it.

"Jack, are you sure we can do this?" Ask Raichu.

"Of course, we always take this adventure to the next level." Jack said, "Blitzkrieg's guards wont let us through unless we're members to him."

"Jack!" A voice shouted, the princess tells Jack, "Wait!"

Jack and Raichu notice that princess wanted to come along. "Princess?" Ask Jack.

"It won't let you through unless you are wearing a badge," The princess said, "So we'll just let you wear this just incase if the guards think you're one of them." She hands Jack and Raichu two badges of Blitzkrieg.

"Germen Badge," Jack said, "Thank you. I always meant to speak British."

"Anytime. Just give us the signal when Blitzkrieg is ready to take off." Said the princess.

"But you didn't tell us your name." Said Jack.

"My apologizes, I'm 'Princess Ivy'." The princess said, "What are you names?"

"I'm Jack Davis, the 'Pok'emon Hero." Jack said, "And this is my buddy, Raichu."

"I see, that explains the talking Raichu." The princess said, "Don't worry about us, we'll be there soon." Princess Ivy took off without saying a word, leaving Jack and Raichu heading towards the port. Now that they're at the port, what they're seeing is a big airship.

"Whoa!" Jack said.

"Isn't that the same Airship we were on?" Ask Raichu.

"I guess Eggman is going to find out where the Huge Materias are." Said Jack.

"Maybe he is."

And so, Jack and Raichu are going to the port to go spy on what Blitzkrieg is going to do. What they is to be in disguised at one of the solders, all in gray. What will happen now? Find out what happens on Episode 130.

Notes:

-Orochimaru, the villain from Naruto appeared, but Joey killed him.

-Orochimaru had the Dragon Ball the whole time, and it's a Number One Star.

-We get to see the Hokage, Reiko, and his daughter, Princess Ivy.

-Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto fought against JENOVA.

-Why did JENOVA appear at the Orre Region? That never happened before.

-Jack and Raichu will have to go undercover as one of solders and figure out Blitzkrieg is up to."


	137. Chapter 130

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 130

Blitzkrieg's Welcome Ceremony

"Okay, all we need to get Blitzkrieg to spill the whole thing is by wearing a solder cloth." Said Jack. They're at the port where Blitzkrieg will be welcome by the ceremony, and what he's heading first is to the Crystal Region. Over at the Crystal Region is a port to find the Huge Materias, and who knows about the Huge Materias is Blitzkrieg.

"Let's go inside." Said Raichu, both of them enter inside, surprising Jack and Raichu are two solders that pass both of them. What the soldiers are wearing is gray, and wearing the Blitzkrieg Badge (Germen). "They didn't notice us."

"You there!" A voice shouted, it sounds like a general, Jack and Raichu are surprised. "Where have you been! And why are you wearing that ridicules cloth!"

Jack looked at his black knight cloth with silver shoulder pads, "But these are my clothes."

"Enough!" The general shouted, "You think you look cool with black clothes and think you're cool and hot! Well guess what soldier! You're not a hip-hop guy that is a hottie to the girls! This is World War II, soldier! And you really need to get dressed in gray!" Sheesh, that scares Jack and Raichu, they really need to know about World War II more often, no wonder Jack fails on his test. "Now get into your locker room and get dress!"

The general takes Jack and Raichu to the looker room, and inside are seats, and ten lockers.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" The general shouted. Jack found a locker that is open.

"One of Eggman's old solder cloth." Jack said, he takes it, and gets change. The general is keeping an eye on Jack just in case if Jack is up to something. Jack finally got dressed up as the gray solder with the Germen Hat, and holding a long rifle during the real World War II.

"You know, that looks fabulous," the general said, "Now listen very carefully, soldier." But then he notice that Jack's Raichu is still on Jack's right shoulder and said, "Uh…solder, your pok'emon."

"What about Raichu?" Ask Jack.

"It seems that Blitzkrieg can't honor you if you have a pok'emon already out." The general said, "It would be best if you put the pok'emon inside your pok'e ball."

"Didn't you realize if I talk?" Raichu asks, "I refuse to be inside pok'e balls."

"I don't care if you talk!" The general shouted, "Now hide it or something!" Raichu gets inside Jack, but only as a long tail out of the back. "Now listen carefully; this is Blitzkrieg, when we get to him, make sure you honor him. If you have questions, you must raise your hand until he said something like; 'Any Questions?' Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir!" Jack shouted, still in disguised.

"I almost forgot, when getting to Blitzkrieg," The general explains, "I expect you to march! March like a soldier!"

Two soldiers came inside the locker, one of them said, "Don't worry, sir! We'll help.

"I'll help too!" Said the other.

"Alright soldiers, march!" The general shouted, and two soldiers started to march, but only as faking marching. "1" The soldiers act their movements with his long rifles, "2" They act when the general say the numbers. "8, 9, 10!" So that's now it ends. "Do you understand, soldier!"

"I understand, sir!" Jack shouts, acting like a soldier.

"Good! Everyone! Move!" The general, two soldiers, and Jack head out, what's down there is a boat that belongs to Blitzkrieg, and it seems that the general and the soldiers are panicking.

"Agh!" The general shouted, "This isn't good! We're late!"

"General!" One of the soldiers shouted, "There's a shortcut here!" And then two soldiers high tail through the shortcut, and leaving the general and Jack out.

"Soldier! Over here!" The general shouted to Jack, "Go up ahead, I'll come along!" Jack followed the two soldiers, and the general follows along behind Jack.

"General! Soldier! Over here!" One of the soldiers shouted, and when Jack and the general reach to their destination, it seems that there's a whole army walking through with the general. "Wish me luck!" The whole army came from the left, and the soldier get behind the whole army, and getting to his position.

Jack has no idea what to do, and then the general said to Jack, "Okay, listen up: We're live at every news showing to the whole region: Danto, Crystal, and Orre. If you screw this up, you're making us look bad! When I give the signal, you get behind the army, and start acting like a real soldier. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Said Jack.

"Good, now here they come. March!" The general shouted, Jack marches towards the street. The army from the left appears, and then the general shouted, "CHARGE!" Jack quickly dives in quickly, and got into his position without failing.

"Soldiers!" The general shouted, "1" All of the soldiers perform their movement, and Jack is doing the same. "2", still going, and everyone in every region is watching it live. "3, 4, 5, 6, 7," but it seems that Jack is a little embarrassed acting like a soldier. "8, 9, 10!"

"What's with that soldier?" Said the viewer.

"I guess he's doing okay." Said another.

"Is that Jack?" The viewer said, "Jack! What are you doing at the army?"

"It's that Jack kid," said a voice, "I knew he's been evil to us!"

"And why is he doing?" another viewer said.

"Because his busy as soldier." Said the third viewer.

"Give him something nice." Another view said, and Jack has received an Either.

Jack has reached to his destination to where Blitzkrieg is, and what's appearing out of the Helicopter is Blitzkrieg in person. Raichu popped out his head, and looks at Blitzkrieg. The rest of the soldiers are waiting for orders.

"_That's Blitzkrieg?_" Raichu asks, whispering, "_He looks like an old man with a long mustaches, gray clothes, a grayish hat, dark grayish boots and gloves._"

"_Don't under estimate your opponents, Raichu._" Jack said, whispering back to Raichu, "_He may be old, but he's a Warlords, and Warlords are very tough to fight._"

Blitzkrieg shouted, "Soldiers!" Every soldier and Jack stand their positions, holding their long rifles over their right shoulders pointing up.

"!" Jack was surprised; he just froze there like he's on ice.

"Everyone! This is the big day that I will present you with this!" Blitzkrieg order his promoted soldiers, and the shows the soldiers and views that are watching this is the Huge Green Materia. Everyone including the ones that are watching is surprised to see the Huge Materia; it does look like a huge Crystal, doesn't it?

"Wow!" The viewer shouted.

"Is that the Huge Materia?" The viewer asks, "That Jack kid is lucky to see is up close."

"So that's it," said another viewer, "Jack! Grab it now!"

"Joey, we can't go up there," the viewer said to Joey, "We'll in danger him."

"You're right, Ivy." Joey said, "We must have a strategy.

"Now then, I'll be excepting you to guard me at all times." Blitzkrieg, said, "So, any questions?"

Jack raised his hand up in the air. "_What are you doing?_" Ask Raichu, whispering to Jack.

"_Getting a question. That's what._" Said Jack, whispering to Raichu.

Blitzkrieg is walking up to Jack, wondering what's he up to, and the soldiers are looking at Jack.

"You have a question…soldier?" Blitzkrieg asks, "And if you think I'm going to give you the Huge Materia, then that's a laugh." Blitzkrieg and the other soldiers are laughing at Jack, believe that he wants the Huge Green Materia.

"No sir!" Jack shouts, acting like a real soldier, "I want to know about these Huge Materias!"

"Know about these Huge Materias?" Blitzkrieg asks, "Very well. But do you vow to go search the Huge Materias for me?"

"I vow to do so, sir!" Jack demanded.

"Very well, I'll explain you about these Huge Materias, and every viewer." Blitzkrieg explains, "These Huge Materias are not like the other Materias that the Dantos have. With the Huge Materia, we can create a Weapon, perfect enough to destroy Akoo, but I have located each of the Huge Materias around the whole Galleon Region."

"And where are the Huge Materias?" Ask Jack.

"The Huge Materias, each and every one is found by three regions." Blitzkrieg explains, "We found the Huge Green Materia right at the Danto Region, very easy. I know I saw a Huge Blue Materia somewhere here, somewhere in this Orre Region. The other two Huge Materias is somewhere at the Crystal Region, but we'll get them."

"But what does the Huge Materia do?"

"These Huge Materias may look like Crystals, but what I'm guessing is that they're like the real Materias." Blitzkrieg said, "And since you got your information, meet me and bring two more soldiers with you. Got straight to 'Port 53', I'll be waiting." And then commands to the other soldiers, "Solders! Dismissed!"

Blitzkrieg gets on the elevator, and the elevator went up, but the other soldiers are staring at Jack.

"Phew, I thought we were done for." Said one of the soldiers.

"Me too." Said another soldier.

"I guess the important thing is that someone who is new needs to take the spot light." Said the third soldier.

"Alright you soldiers, move out!" The general shouted.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" The soldiers shouted, leaving their duties. The only thing left alone with Jack, Raichu, and the general.

"You there, with the Raichu!" The general shouted, it got Jack and Raichu surprised! "You've almost disgraced out job. What were you thinking?"

"…Who cares?" Jack asks, "I figure that I might be helping Blitzkrieg.

"You're nothing but a lazy Soldier!" The general shouted.

"Ha, ha, that's what Jack gets for not being a good solder." Said the viewer.

"Follow me!" The general takes Jack and Raichu back to the locker room. Back inside the locker room, the general needs to tell Jack and Raichu something. "Okay, listen up! It seems that Blitzkrieg is going to take you to 'Port 53'. So don't mess things up!"

"Yes sir!" Jack shouted.

"Now that's the soldier I remember!" The general said, "Now let's get you started with your moves!"

Two soldiers stormed into the locker and yelled, "I'll help!"

"Me too!" The other stormed in too.

"Alright, listen up," the general said, "Blitzkrieg will be expecting us, so let's give him something we can give him with." Now this is going to be tricky for Jack. "Now soldier, do you need to know how to do this?"

"Of course." Said Jack.

"You're hopeless…okay, we'll show you how." The general explains, "Listen to what I say, and you must follow it. Listen to what I say, and then watch how they react to my words. Soldiers!" He shouted, "Cross!" The soldiers made and "X" using their long rifles, but it only works with one each going diagonal, and start off left to right. "Circle!" The Soldiers put their rifles in the middle pointing left, then turning it counter clock wise from horizontal and vertical. "Square!" The Soldiers start off by pointing their rifle up, and then clock wise it until it ends pointing left. "Triangle!" The Soldiers starts with a diagonal pointing up right, then up left, and then form a horizontal pointing left. "Left!" The Soldiers move their bodies left. "Right!" The Soldiers turn right. "About! Face!" The Soldiers turn round looking at the other way.

"Did you get that?" The general asks, "Or do I have to repeat it?"

"No, it's fine." Said Jack.

"Then are you ready?"

"Let's start the practice." Said Jack.

"Very well. Let's begin the practice." The general shouted. "Cross!" Jack performs a diagonal, starting with the up left, and then up right. "Circle!" Jack moves his rifle like a horizontal pointing left, pointing down, pointing right, and then pointing up. "Square!" Jack points the rifle up with a vertical, points right, points down, and then points left. "Triangle!" Jack points the rifle up right, next up left, and then points the rifle left horizontal. "Left!" Jack turns left. "Right!" Jack turns right. "About Face!" Jack turns the other way.

"Very good!" The general said, "Now then, Signature Move!"

The soldiers are very nerves about that one. "We don't have one."

"Then make one up!" The general shouted.

"Wait, how about this one?" Jack asks, two soldiers and the general look at Jack confused. Jack performs his signature move by swirling his rifle around, throws it up in the air, and then catches it. The soldiers are impressed.

"Whoa!" One of them said.

"That was amazing!" Said the other.

"It's perfect." The general, said, "But I don't know spinning the rifle around and throwing it in the air will qualify."

"Can't we a least give it a try?" Ask Jack.

The general thinks and the said, "…That will do. Now then, let's move out! To 'Port 53!'" The soldiers, the general, and Jack head out straight to Port 53. Running if very good exercise for everyone, that explains how Jack got thin all the time.

When they reach to the port, they continue searching. "No! Over here!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"No! That's Port 25, this is Port 53!" The other soldier shouted.

"You idiots don't know anything!" The general shouted.

"This way!" Jack shouted, and the rest followed Jack straight to Port 53.

"Way to go, soldier!" The general said, "Maybe you should be promoted as the next soldier."

"Maybe later, but here comes Blitzkrieg!" Jack shouted.

"Get in Positions!" The general shouted. Blitzkrieg appeared out of the elevator, and then he looks at the soldiers. "Everyone ready?" The general shouted, "Cross!" The soldiers and Jack moved their rifles pointing up left, and then up right. "Square!" They move their rifle pointing up, right, down, and then left. "About! Face!" They turn the other way. "Left!" They turn left. "Circle!" The move their rifles pointing left, down, right, and then up. "Right!" They move right. "About! Face!" They turn straight to the general. "Triangle!" The point their rifles up right, up left, and then pointing left.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing at that thing." The middle soldier said.

"Sorry." Said Jack.

"Right!" The general shouted, and then they turn right. "Circle." They move their rifles pointing left, down, right, and then up. "Square!" The point their rifles up, right, down, and then left. "Triangle!" They point their rifles up right, up left, and the left. "Cross!" The point their rifles up left, and then up right. "Left!" They turn left. "Signature Move!" All three of them twirl their rifles around, throws it up in the air, and then catches it. It seems that Blitzkrieg in joy it.

"So, it's true," Blitzkrieg said, "It seems that all three of you are ready to go out towards the Crystal Region!" He walks up to Jack and said, "Soldier, here you go. This is your reward to learning about the Huge Materia." How thoughtful, he gave Jack a brand new Materia, the Cover Materia. "It will protect your teammates from battle, but you want to be cautious about it though, because you'll be taken hits too."

"Thank you, sir!" Said Jack, acting like a true soldier.

"You're welcome." Blitzkrieg, the general, two soldiers, and then Jack enter the ship (along with Raichu inside the uniform).

Inside the ship, and they set off to another region straight to the Crystal Region. It seems that Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko came into the ship inside the passenger rooms. As for Jack and Raichu, they're looking at the great ocean, what a great view they had. Jack really wonders if he'll get to tell Jena that he's very sorry for treating her like a toy, and she should have some courage meant insider.

"Soldier!" The general shouted, Jack and Raichu look at the general, "Great job, both of you. If you hadn't shown up, we are ruined."

"There is no need to thank me," Jack said, "We are heroes."

"I see…carry on." Said the general, and then he walks straight to go talk to Blitzkrieg about going straight to the Crystal Region.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jack asks, "I've never had the chance to look at the other regions."

"You mean, there are other regions then us?" Ask Raichu.

"I believe so," Jack said, "I want to see the Kanto, the Johto, the Orange Islands, and even the Hoenn Region. There are so many regions other then this region; I want to see them all. A whole new world waiting for us."

"Then you can take Grace when you have the chance." Raichu said, "I mean, she is your fiancé, right?"

"Right, but I wish she would stop kissing me." Jack said, "Because that gives me goose bumps."

"You know, some girls like boys who do good things," Raichu said, "Like how to win their love, and how to receive their love."

"Lucky Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko are on the ship, only on the passenger ship." Jack said, "What will they say if they get their chance to see the whole Crystal Region?"

"But Jack, aren't we suppose to do our job?" Raichu asks, "We promise Mewtwo we go find a new Guider."

"I think I know who can be my Guider." Jack said, "Ho-Oh, the great."

"You mean the God Pok'emon?" Raichu asks, "No way!"

"Way!" Jack said, "But I wonder how Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko are doing?" Jack and Raichu walk straight to where the passengers' room is, right below deck. Right at the passengers' room we find Joey and Pikachu alone.

"Cousin?" Jack asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, are you and Pikachu okay?" Ask Raichu.

"I'm fine," Joey said, "But I don't know if I can handle the Crystal People very often."

"Me too," Pikachu said, "They'll act weird, like they can't speak right."

"I'm sure Ho-Oh will help us." Jack said, "Ho-Oh is great."

"Oh yeah, the bird that flew over the rainbow." Joey said, "That was awesome."

Jack was surprised and said, "You saw Ho-Oh over the Rainbow! I saw it too!"

"It seems that we're both rivalry." Joey said, "And I already have it."

"Impossible!" Jack said, "Ho-Oh is a god, and he created three legendary pok'emon that are; Thunder, Fire, and Water. How can you manage to get Ho-Oh that fast? That's no possible."

"It's possible, I already have it," Joey said, "But I'll show it to you later."

"Are you sure you have enough experience to go see the Crystal Region?" Ask Jack.

"Of course, this is going to be easy." Joey said, "Because I can fly."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Ask Jack.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asks, "You look nerves."

"Ever since I fought against Orochimaru and JENOVA," Jack said, "I felt nerves when I was fighting against bosses and fiends. But going to see Jena again, this is mad."

"I'm sure you'll come fine." Joey said, "But you look okay before when you fought against Orochimaru and JENOVA, but will you tell us about what happened when you disappeared at Red City?"

"You mean the one that I told you and the others to cover me while I got check?" Jack asks, "But I can't explain it to you now."

"That's okay, I'll wait." Said Joey.

"But what are you going to do at the Crystal Region?" Ask Pikachu.

"I have no idea," Raichu said, "But I do believe we'll see Pikata."

"Pikata?" Ask Pikachu.

"A boy Pikata." Raichu said, "He's my cousin, you'll meet him soon."

"But however, where are Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko?" Ask Jack.

"They'll be here soon," Joey, said, "But the Princess wants to talk to you about something. She's said she wants to talk to you about what are we going to do at the Crystal Region. And here she is now."

Jack, a Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu look at the princess, but the princess is afraid to talk to Jack.

"Jack, is it?" Ask Princess Ivy.

"Correct, what is it?" Ask Jack.

"Well, you see, what are your plans about going straight to the Crystal Region?" The Princess asks, "Because we've never set foot at the Crystal Region."

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the port." Jack said, "But it would be better you guys get some sleep. I'll guard the ship."

"Okay," Joey said, going to sleep, "Good-night."

Joey and Pikachu fell asleep, and the Princess joins Joey. Jack and Raichu decided to go check out what's outside for a bit, walking around the docks and Jack is still wearing the soldier uniform. The only thing Jack likes is food. Lucky Jack always packs a lot of Stripped Apples, because it's his favorite.

"Thanks Jack." Raichu said, "This is great."

"This is great," Jack, said, eating his Stripped Apple, "I can't wait to see the Crystal Region again, going to tell Jena I'm sorry I treat her like a toy."

"You mean that you'll apologize to Jena about making fun of her." Raichu said, "Calling her blind."

"Do you really think getting on board was that easy?" Said a voice, Jack and Raichu looks at the person who said.

"You!" Jack shouted, pulling his sword and shield out.

"You're going down!" Raichu shouted.

"I guess you don't remember, do you?" Said the voice. So now, Jack and Raichu are going to have to fight against the mysterious person who is in the shadows. Who is behind in the shadows? And will they ever get to the Crystal Region in time? Find out what happens later on Episode 131.

Notes:

-Jack was in disguised as Raichu was inside the uniform.

-Jack saw Blitzkrieg live in person.

-Everyone gets to see what the Huge Materia looks like, all green.

-It seems that our heroes are on their way back to the Crystal Region, heading to Dark Island first.


	138. Chapter 131

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 131

He's a Pirate

Last time, Jack and Raichu are on deck while Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko were in the passengers' room. But then, Jack and Raichu encountered someone from the shadow, holding a spear. Who is the guy, and how did he get on board? Find out what happens!

"Whoever you are, let the battle being!" Jack shouted, he charges towards the person in the shadows, but he missed. "What?"

"To slow, Jack." The shadow spoke.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, electrifying the shadow, but the shadow avoids the sparking static from Raichu's attack. "Huh?"

"Come on, I'm the shadow." The shadow said, "You're making this too easy, Jack, Raichu."

"How do you know our names?" Ask Jack.

"Because," He swings his spear towards Jack's feet, and Jack fell for it, "I taught you the sword moves when you were four!"

"You taught me the sword moves?" Jack asks, "Don't make me laugh."

"We'll see, young one." Said the shadow, they continue the battle without getting the guard's attention. "It seems that I've taught you well on how to fight swords." He said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jack said, and then he gets prepared.

"Do you think I'm going to fall for your Parry Attack?" The shadow asks, and Jack was surprised about that one."

"Wait! How did you know I have a Parry Attack?" Ask Jack.

"Like I said," The shadow said, "I taught them to you!" He sneaks behind Jack, and then attacks from behind."

"Agh!" Jack shouted in pain, but he stands strong.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, charging towards the shadow, mad, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Try me." The shadow spoke, vanishing in thin air. Raichu can't tell where he is, but he could try and smell him.

"Hey? Where did you go?" Ask Raichu. The shadow is behind Raichu.

"_Raichu, behind you._" Said the shadow, whispering to Raichu.

Raichu turn around, and was shocked to see the shadow, "AAAAGGGGGHHH!" And then Raichu fainted. "Ugh."

"…I think I over did it." Said the shadow, "Maybe it would be best if they wake up now."

"What do you mean, 'you over did it?'" Jack asks, "I want answers!"

The shadow reveals himself by the moonlight, a man with gray skin, long white beard, white eyes, and orange shorts.

"Owen!" Jack shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you were going to say that." Owen said, "I did some investigating in the boat, and I want to say one thing."

"What's that?" Ask Jack.

"…Pirates." Owen said, "And don't worry about your Raichu, he's fine. Let me explain from the beginning. Pirates are very rotten thieves that like to rob people inside their boats, what they carry most are Swords. They Mug and Steal; money, jewelry, and anything else that are valuable. But I should warn you, when encountering a Pirate, always be welled prepared, because you'll never know what they'll do."

"Thanks for the warning, Owen." Jack said, "But I should be fine." But then Jack remembers something he must give to Owen, "Oh wait! I just remember, you did promise you're going to show me something I can learn if I give you the Knight's Crest, right?"

"Of course, all ten of them." Owen said, "Do you have them?"

Jack gives all ten Knight's Chest to Owen, it seems that Owen is thrill to have them.

"Well done, it's that time now." Owen said. "Shall we get started?" Jack pulls his Sword out, and prepared himself. "Here's what you'll do, this will go to your special, but it costs Magic. What you must do is charge up your sword, and then releases it towards your opponent. Give it a try; hold your sword out, charge it, and then release it."

Jack pulls his sword back, and it for it to flash. All of the energy in his Magic goes straight to the Empire Sword.

"Very good, now release it." Said Owen, Jack released it, but then Jack spins all around the whole ship, he can move! And he's attacking Owen. When it stopped, Jack got all dizzy. "Oh, I almost forgot, when using it, be very careful, because it will cause you to lose a turn to attacking all enemies at ounce. Don't worry, you'll be cured soon, just make sure you recover from the spiral eyes."

Jack snaps out of it, finally. He spins his sword around, throws it up in the air, and then catches it. "Yeah! I'm am a Party Star!"

I guess Jack has a real "Catch Phrase". Raichu gets up all confused about what's going on, and then said, "Hmm? What happed?"

"Raichu!" Jack said, "You're okay."

"Am I ever." Raichu said, "But what happened?"

"It's alright, the intruder was really Owen who wants to see us." Said Jack.

"Owen, your old teacher?" Raichu asks, "No wonder he was testing us."

"AHOY!" A voice shouted a child's voice. Jack, Raichu, and Owen notice the sound, and what's appearing is a pirate ship with a goat as a head smiling.

"Pirates!" Jack shouted, "Here they come!"

"Howdy!" It was a boy with a yellow body, wearing a red vest and blue shorts, straw hat, and black hair.

"Luffy!" A voice shouted, "Are you sure you're setting the right course?"

"Are you ready, Zolo!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy?" Ask Jack. Jack and Raichu are surprised the pirate is coming this way, and they make a run for it! "Run Away!"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Owen said, "The Captain who wants to become the King of the Pirates!"

The ship stopped, following this ship, and what comes out is Monkey D. Luffy, "Ya-HOOO!"

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Zolo shouted, "Get back here!" Zolo, the man with green hair, black pants, white shirt, and holding three Katanas is really a Pirate Hunter, joining up with Monkey D. Luffy as his First Mate.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" Luffy asks, "Come out!"

Jack and Raichu took a peek, and felt that something's not right. They don't act like real pirates, just the good side.

"Raichu, I don't think they're real pirates." Said Jack.

"I agree." Said Raichu.

"What do you mean, 'Not real Pirates'?" Ask Luffy.

"Well, I mean like," Jack said, Raichu and Jack turn around, and them become surprised towards Monkey D. Luffy. "AAAGGGHHH!"

"Come on, join our crew!" Luffy cheered, he takes Jack and Raichu to the pirate ship, "You're going to love it! We sing, dance, and drink!"

"Sing? Dance? Drink?" Jack asks, "That's not normal to be a pirate."

"I thought you were real pirates," Raichu said, "Not like those other pirates hat are ruthless."

"You're going to take Jack and Raichu along, Zolo?" Ask Owen.

"Well, Luffy decides, you know how insane our captain is." Zolo said, "The only reason is because he acts this way."

"Really?" Owen asks, "Why do you think Luffy needs your and Jack for?"

"He said that there's a treasure somewhere a 'Rodger Cave'," Zolo said, "Somewhere south from here."

"I have a question, Luffy." Jack said, "Do you have food?"

"Sure! Sanji is out chef," Luffy said, "And I can eat whenever I want."

Jack, Raichu, and Luffy are on board on the pirate ship. "Can I join you? With the food?" Ask Jack.

"Sure! I'll go ask Sanji!" Luffy said, going straight to the kitchen. Jack and Raichu follow Luffy.

"No, no," Luffy said, stopping Jack and Raichu, "You go steer the ship straight south, I'll go talk to Sanji. Nami can help you out." Jack and Raichu he up to the steering wheel, and have to talk to a girl with red hair, yellow skirt, white shirt, and blue shoes. She's very older, everyone is very older then Jack, like they're seventeen or something.

"Alright, you and Luffy make sure that Jack is well cared, because he's only thirteen, and you're well…" Owen said, "Older then Jack."

"I think we got our thing taken care of." Said Zolo.

"Very well, then take off." Said Owen, he leaves the boat, and dives into the water. The boat takes off, and Jack and Raichu will have to stay on the pirate ship. For now, only on the deck are Zolo and Nami, for Jack to steer the steering wheel. Sure is spooky when it's dark, but nothing like courage and some food to make Jack and Raichu feel better.

Jack spotted something up ahead and yelled, "Captain! Land Ahoy!" Luffy looks up ahead.

"Whoa! Now that's Rodger Cave!" Luffy shouted. Up ahead of the ship is a very large cave with a trail. "Full steer ahead!"

"Aye-Aye! Captain!" Jack shouted, steering the ship straight to Rodger Cave. "Luffy! What's inside the cave?"

"Pirates, dead pirates." Luffy said, "There are dead pirates inside that guard the treasure inside, 'One Piece'."

"One Piece?" Jack asks, "Why 'One Piece?'"

"Gold Roger buried his treasure over at the 'Grand Line'," Luffy said, "Sooner or later, I'm ganna get 'One Piece', and become King of the Pirates."

"You sure have a dream," Jack said, "But do you have any other members?"

"Let's see…" Luffy said, "There's also Ussop, and Chopper. Those two are busy down stairs while me, Zolo, and Nami are at the deck."

"You don't think we'll encounter any Lichs do you?" Jack asks, "Those Zombies Pirates?"

"They'll show up." Luffy said, "We'll have to fight them, did you get it?"

"I think we're ready to land." Jack said, "Get ready."

The whole pirate ship landed near land, right at the entrance straight to Rodger Cave, to where Gold Roger's Treasure. I don't think it would be easy to just enter inside and say, "Hello Gold Roger! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I've come here to claim your treasure."

"Gold Roger! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I've come here to claim your treasure to become, King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted…hey! That's what I said.

"So, here we are." Jack said, "Do you think it would be safer if we leave Sanji, Nami, Ussop, and Chopper in your ship?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, "Me and Zolo we go inside and get the treasure, and you stay with the others."

"Luffy!" Raichu shouted, "Don't we get to join the action?"

"This time, we'll get to join you two!" Jack shouted, "Believe it!"

"Trust me, Jack, Raichu," Zolo said, "These Zombies will attack us, and Gold Roger will attack you too."

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, "I always get hurt all the time, and I never give up. Ever!"

"Okay, you and Raichu can join us," Zolo said, "But don't touch the treasure! Got it?"

"You got it." Jack said, "Raichu and I will not touch a single Gil."

"Okay, Luffy?" Ask Zolo.

"Let's go get that treasure!" Luffy shouted. Jack, Raichu, Zolo, and Luffy charge in towards the cave, and get inside. Ounce inside, there are no Lichs, and it seems that the whole One Piece, a lot of treasure.

"One Piece!" Luffy shouted, "Zolo! We're rich!"

"Correct." Jack said, "You, Zolo, and the rest of the Pirate crew are rich, that's a lot of Gils."

"Oh, and do you think it's that easy?" A voice shouted, Luffy, Zolo, Jack, and Raichu wanted to know where that voice comes from.

"Gold Roger!" Luffy shouted.

"Correct." Said Gold Roger, a man with long black hair, black eyes, a mustache, red and white suit, and holding a Rapier.

"So, you can just get away with this, can you?" Zolo asks, "We're taking that treasure ounce and for all!"

"Very well, but if you want the treasure, you'll have to fight me." Said Gold Roger.

"But you're a ghost," Jack said, "We can't fight you here."

"That's because if someone found my treasure when I past away, and you're the ones who found it," Gold Roger said, "You'll have to fight me."

Jack, Raichu, Luffy, and Zolo prepare themselves to fight against Gold Roger.

Jack charges towards Gold Roger, and then attacks with his sword, four slashes.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Gold Roger is damaged and scratched.

Raichu charges his electricity, and then blasts it towards Gold Roger, critical attack.

"Agh! Very cleaver." Said Gold Roger.

Luffy charges head on, and then attacks, "Gum-Gum-Rapid Fire!" Gold Roger is damaged, getting beaten up badly.

"So I see, King of the Pirates I hear." Said Gold Roger.

"He! Hu! Omi Girit!" Zolo shouted, attacking Gold Roger.

"Wise Swordsman. Very impressive." Gold Roger said, "Now let me show what I'm capable of." He charges towards Luffy, and then attacks. Luffy is damaged a lot. "King of the Pirates? Don't make me laugh."

Jack attacks head on, "Try this!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Gold Roger is less damaged because he guarded himself just in time.

"Shoot!" Jack shouted.

"I won't miss!" Raichu shouted, charging electricity, and then blast it towards Gold Roger. Gold Roger is down for the count.

"Do you think I'm beaten that easy?" Gold Roger asks, "Go my minions!"

Jack, Raichu, Luffy, and Zolo are surprised to see a whole bunch of zombie Pirates, everywhere.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted.

"I got it covered!" Jack shouted, and then all four of them are prepared.

Here comes the Zombies, Jack attacks the first zombie Pirate head on. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The zombie is killed. Raichu charges electricity next electrocutes zombies around with Thunder, but it didn't affect them. Luffy punches every zombie with Gum-Gum-Rapid Fire, and some of the zombies are killed. Zolo uses Bull Charge towards each and every one.

"Keep going!" Jack shouted, "We're winning!"

"Then why do you think Golden Roger is easy?" Luffy asks, "They're ain't so tough." One of them tries to take Luffy behind, but Luffy punches the zombie behind him.

"You know, I can do this all day!" Zolo said, slashing every zombie around, "They just keep appearing."

"I can't use Thunder," Raichu said, attacking the zombies with Iron Tail, "So I'll use this!"

"Then how many of these are there?" Jack asks, "I've lost count."

"Let's see…about eighteen of them." Luffy said, "So this is one intense battle! Cool! Do you think you'll join us someday, Jack?"

"I'll have to think about it." Jack said, continuing attacking the zombies, "As soon as I get paid later on."

"Then let's make this quick!" Zolo shouted, continuing slashing every zombie around. "Because I can't do this one my own!"

"This is like destroying all these fleas out of an Arcanine's body!" Raichu shouted, attacking with Iron Tail, "I can do this all day!"

"You sure can!" Jack shouted."

Now that Jack, Luffy, Raichu, and Zolo destroyed all of the zombies, it's onward to Gold Roger.

"You're next, Gold Roger!" Jack shouted, "Hand over the gold, now!"

"You wish!" Gold Roger shouted, and then the battle continues.

Jack attacks with his sword towards Gold Roger. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Gold Roger is damaged.

Raichu charges his static on his cheek, "RAIII-" and then blast it towards Gold Roger, "CHUUU!" Gold Roger is electrocuted.

"Gum-Gum-Rapid Fire!" Luffy shouted by punching Gold Roger all the way.

Zolo attacks with his three swords, "He! Hu! Bull Charge!" Rapid Fire slash towards Gold Roger, that must of hurt.

"So you think you're smart?" Gold Roger asks, "Then try this!" He attacks the whole time with one slash!

"Agh!"

"Rai!"

"Ugh!"

"Gugh!"

Luffy felt weak when he felt damaged before. Jack casts Curaga on Luffy, and Luffy recovers stamina. Raichu charges electricity, and then blast it towards Gold Roger. Gold Roger only takes less damage.

"Hey! What's my problem?" Ask Raichu.

Luffy charges towards Gold Roger and yelled, "Gum-Gum-Rapid-Fire!" And then attacks Gold Roger all the way.

"He! Hu! Omi Girit!" Zolo shouted, slashing Gold Roger. Gold Roger feels a lot of pain, and running out of Stamina soon.

"So you think you're tough?" Gold Roger asks, "Try this one for sizes!" Gold Roger charges towards Zolo, and then attacks, but Zolo guards his self quickly and still feels a bit of pain. "Not bad!"

Jack charges towards Gold Roger, and then attacks. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Gold Roger is damaged, a lot. Raichu charges electricity, and then blast it to Gold Roger. Gold Roger is electrocuted.

"I say, you four have an act." Said Gold Roger.

"Gum-Gum-Rapid Fire!" Luffy shouted, punching Gold Roger a lot.

"You're almost there, keep going." Said Gold Roger, cheering on.

Zolo slashes towards Gold Roger with Bull Charge, "Bull Charge!" Gold Roger is being stabbed.

"Now it's my turn! Avoid this!" Gold Roger attacks all the party with one slash!

"AGH!"

"RAI!"

"OUCH!"

"AGH!"

Every party member is weak from all of Gold Roger's attack, even Raichu is in danger, and Jack's Limit has reached. Jack released his Overdrive, 'Spinning Sword', he charges his sword, and then attacks towards Gold Roger. Gold Roger has taken massive damage, and falls to the ground. Gold Roger is defeated; everyone earns 100,000 EXP and 10,000 AP. No Level Up.

"Ar! I say," Gold Roger, said, "I see that you've be bested out of me. And for that, I am grateful. For defeating the pirate that has have this must money, gold, and jewelry I've stole, it's all yours. Take it now, and enjoy your reward. I best be going back to the Farplane, see you later." And then Gold Roger vanished, leaving Jack, Raichu, Luffy, and Zolo with all this money.

"I guess the fortune is all yours," Jack said, "You've earned it."

"Nah, you earn it also." Luffy said, "Thanks for the help!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you and Raichu," Zolo said, "We would be done for. And thanks for protecting the captain with your magic."

"Yeah, thanks for…uh." Luffy said, forgot what magic was it, "What's it called?"

"It's Restore." Jack said, "Erika used this to cure everyone's wounds."

"Right, now can you help us carry all this money back to the ship?" Ask Zolo.

"Sure." Said Jack, all four of them carry a huge sack of money, jewelry, and valuable items back to the pirate ship. Back to the ship, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, and Chopper were waiting for Luffy and Zolo's arrival.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted, "What kept you?"

"The good news is that we got all the money." Zolo said, all four of them puts the huge sack inside the ship, and then set sail again.

"So where to?" Luffy asks, "We should go do something?"

"You know, I wish I go back to work." Jack said, "I must head to the port to where the boat was heading."

"Oh, you mean Blitzkrieg's boat?" Luffy asks, "Sure!" Luffy turns the steering wheel to where the boat was going to, and they found it. "Hmm? It's heading straight to that port."

"According to the map, it's called, 'Dark Harbor'." Nami said, "I guess the Crystal Region is filled with darkness."

"Is it scary?" Chopper asks, "I don't like this."

"Don't worry, you got us." Raichu said, "We got your back, buddy."

"You really think so?" Ask Chopper.

"For a Reindeer and a Mouse talking, sure." Said Raichu.

"It seems Chopper made a friend," Ussop said, "And I can't wait to tell you, stories."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, let me tell you about the time…" Ussop continues on telling his fantasy adventures while Jack listens to them. So now, Jack and Raichu will return back to Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko pretty soon. Who knows what will happen? I hope Jack gets paid. Find out what happens later on Episode 132. Whew, I made to many stories.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu get to meet the shadow, which is really Jack's old teacher, "Owen".

-Jack has learned a new move, "Hurricane Sword".

-Jack gets to meet the pirate crew known as the straw-hat crew.

-Jack, Raichu, Luffy, and Zolo fought against Gold Roger and won the battle.


	139. Chapter 132

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 132

Arriving back to Dark Island

When we left off, the boat has finally reach to Dark Harbor, but I really don't get why would the Crystal Region always use Darkness, Nightmare, and Haunted? Maybe next time they should put some light in it. As for the rest, Jack and Raichu are not on the boat because these two are at the pirate ship with the Straw Hat Crew. Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko got out of the ship, wondering where Jack and Raichu went.

"Man, what's taking them?" Joey asks, "I can't stand around and do nothing!"

"AHOY!" A voice shouted, Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko notice that voice, and looks at the pirate ship. What are on board are Jack and Raichu.

"Jack! Raichu!" Naruto shouted, "Finally you two made it!"

Jack and Raichu jumped off the ship, and landed right in front of Joey and Pikachu.

"Sorry we're late," Jack, said, "We had some fun time with Monkey D. Luffy and Zolo."

"You met Monkey D. Luffy?" Joey asks, "Lucky! But how much did you earn?"

Jack thinks about, and then a sack of money came right near Jack. "!"

"Okay Jack!" A voice shouted, it's Nami, "You earn your half, but I get the rest, got it?"

"Got it!" Jack shouted, the pirate ship left, and then back to where Dark Harbor.

"I hate to say this, "Reiko said, "But why did they call this, 'Dark Harbor'?"

"Maybe because this whole region is covered with Darkness all the time, and need some light." Naruto said, "And the whole Dark Harbor's water is dark water and poison."

"I don't want to see that happen." Said Joey.

"Listen, go straight up ahead," Jack said, "Me and Raichu will meet you up ahead."

"What are you going to do?" Ask Naruto.

"The whole water is poison." Princess Ivy said, "And it's bad that you and Raichu go alone."

"Relax, your highness," Jack said, "Raichu and I love danger."

"Yeah, us Dantos are…what!" Raichu shouted, "Are you crazy! You're going to kill us!"

"Raichu, I'm a Jedi." Said Jack.

"Oh…okay." Said Raichu.

"You guys go up ahead, there's a field, and head straight to 'Dark Town'." Jack said, "It doesn't look like a city, but only a town." Joey started to fly off carrying the Princess and the Hokage, Pikachu's agility can reach though building to building, and Naruto can scale through the walls with ease.

"Sheesh! Do we have to go through the obstacle course?" Ask Raichu.

"Then get on my shoulder." Said Jack. Raichu jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and then start they thing.

Jack gets on the large boat, and follows the path straight to where to get to the other side.

"Jack, how do we get over there?" Raichu asks, "This is going to be hard."

"Follow my lead." Jack said, "This is like the biggest challenge ever." Jack used the force jump while Raichu hangs on to Jack's right shoulder. Jack reached to the balance beam, and walks his way through the balance beam.

"Jack, if you make us fall, I'll kill you." Said Raichu.

"Relax, a Jedi must have serenity and focus." Jack said, "If we walk all the way, we'll make it."

"You mean all we have to do is not look down?" Ask Raichu.

"Correct, just follow my lead." Said Jack, he found something useful to reach to the other side, a large hook that pull submarines up. Jack jumps on the large hook, and hangs on to it. "Hold on!" The hook swings all the way straight to the other side like a fast sonic, but it stops, and drops to the poison water. "Jump!" Jack and Raichu jumps off the hook, and reach to a platform.

"Okay, what's next?" Raichu asks, "We're surrounded."

"Just for the heck of it, I don't get why they love darkness and death." Jack said, "But if we can get past through the whole thing, then we'll get our chance to talk to their leader soon." Jack spotted another hook, and it seems to be a way to go up. Jack and Raichu jump on the hook, and climbs up.

"Here we go again, Jack. I like this." Said Raichu.

"Me too." Said Jack, these two reach to the balance beam, and walk their way through to the other side. A dead end, and they found something useful to get to town. "Raichu, follow." Said Jack, Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack swings to where the solid wall is, and they landed on the beach.

"Now what?" Ask Raichu.

"This way!" Jack said, following the port bridge, and they reach to where Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko are. It seems that Dark Harbor was dangerous all because it had poison water of death. They should of name the region, "Death Region".

"Jack! Raichu! You two made," Naruto, said, "We've been waiting for you two to show up."

"Sorry we're late," Jack said, "But that's where we are."

"You mean acting like Daredevils?" Joey asks, "I don't get it."

"Maybe because you have courage in you?" Ask Princess Ivy.

"Quite, now Jack and Raichu, lead us to Dark Town." Said Hokage Reiko.

"Now problem" Said Jack, and what he found is a Shine Token on the ground. He picked up, and performs a "Got Shine Token" pose. "A-Hee!"

Jack puts the Shine Token away, and then Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Ivy, and Reiko leave Dark Harbor straight to Dark Town. But what they didn't notice before is that someone is coming to the port.

"Blitzkrieg!" The general shouted, "It seems we've lost our soldier back there."

"It's okay, let them." Blitzkrieg said, "I'm sure someone is here that I want to meet."

"And who is the guest of honor, sir?" Ask the general.

"Why, I shouldn't tell you." Blitzkrieg said, "Because then that would ruin the surprise I'll go speak to."

"Sir, my readings said that there are two Huge Materias." Said the soldier, "It should be at two places."

"Excellent, let's go meet them." Said Blitzkrieg, all of his soldiers and the general left the place to go search to the Huge Materias. As for Jack, Raichu, Naruto, Joey, and Pikachu, they got their hands full with fiends all over the place.

"It seems that Akoo has excepted we'd be here." Jack said, "Why are these fiends keep appearing?"

"Akoo is planning something," Said the princess, "But we've got to hurry to Dark Town!"

"I'm right ahead of you, my princess." Said Naruto, (Ram, Snake, Tiger), "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Dark Wolves!" Jack shouted, "Their weakness if fire! If Naruto can distract them, then Joey."

"I'm on it!" Joey shouted, he in hales all the way while Naruto covers every Dark Wolf, and then Joey blows out fire towards the Dark Wolves, making the clone Narutos out of the way. The Dark Wolves are disappearing.

"Jack! Raichu! Go now! Me, Pikachu, and Naruto will cover the Princess and the Hokage." Joey shouted, "Just tell us where to head."

"Just head 'east', and you'll make it to Dark Town!" Jack and Raichu make a run for it straight to that large palace.

"Now Wolves, you're fire!" Joey shouted, firing every Dark Wolves around.

"All of the Dark Wolves can seem to handle fire!" Naruto shouted, "Keep going!" Naruto is right, Jena did told Jack that the Dark Wolves are afraid of fire, because it's their elemental weakness, and Joey got this in the bag.

"I wonder how Jack and Raichu are going?" Pikachu asks, "Because they better hurry, and we're heading to Dark Town."

"He did also said that, 'we need to find the Berry Shop'." Said Naruto.

"Now let's handle this scrawny wolves and head to the Berry Shop." Said Joey, blowing out more fire towards the Dark Wolves, "You're! Fire!"

Jack and Raichu continuing running all the way straight to where they found the palace, and it's full with guards around the whole place. Jack and Raichu get behind the wall, and it seems that they can't just walk in easy.

"Okay Jack, what do we do now?" Raichu asks, "The whole place is heavily guarded."

"Leave this to me." Jack said, "I can use the force to move the guards away."

"Your force doesn't work on them." Said a Voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Davis, and this is my friend, Raichu," Jack said, "The guards are blocking the path. Can you help us?"

A girl with curly blond hair 5'3" wearing mini blue dress and ankle boots appeared smiling.

"Yes, Kyko, the light beam dragon lord of the starlight castle," Kyko said, "To pass them you must answer my riddle."

"Then what's the riddle?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, just tell us the..." Raichu said, but was confused. "Wait! You're a Dragon Lord? We have a Dragon Lord name, Yang. Did you two met, because I'm sure you're his girlfriend and…"

But Raichu was interrupted by, and Jack shouted, "Raichu!"

"Sorry." Said Raichu.

"Forget it, just tell us the riddle, please?" Ask Jack.

"His not my boyfriend," Kyko said, "The riddle is; 'what wears a mask in that shadow of the light?'"

Oh, that's a tough. I'll have to take a guest, and for the quote, I guess Crystal can't say, "He's not my boyfriend," instead of, "His not by boyfriend".

"Can't you Crystals speak right?" Ask Raichu.

"I have never thought of that." Said Jack. Wow, that's a tough, he has never been figuring out this riddle before. "What wears a mask in the shadow of the light?"

"It could be a Demon, a phantom." Raichu said, "This is one tricky riddle."

"I don't know how to say this Raichu, but the phantom is an answer." Jack said, and then he said to Kyko, "The answer is the 'Phantom!' Or 'Phantom Mask'."

"Correct brave one," Kyko said to him, "You may pass." She turns away from him as the guards stepped aside with the gates opening for him to enter the courtyard. He was warned to not look at the flowers for they will take his soul if he does.

"Okay, we all we got to do are not look at the flowers." Jack said, "Good thing we're wearing these blindfolds."

Both Jack and Raichu are wearing blindfolds over their eyes, but the problem is that they must follow the road, and not look at the flowers with a naked eye.

"Jack?" Raichu asks, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"I'll have to use my Force, 'Seeing', to do this." Said Jack. Out of nowhere, they bump into a door, "Ouch!"

"What the?" Raichu asks, "What's this?"

"It's a door." Said Jack, he opens the door, and then both of them are inside the Starlight Palace, the kingdom itself.

"Are the flowers gone?" Ask Raichu.

"Let me check." Said Jack, he uses the force and saw two Knights in blue armor, holding swords. "This is not what I had in mind."

"What now?" Ask Raichu.

"Take the blindfolds off, and fight!" Both Jack and Raichu took their blindfolds off, good thing Raichu gets off of Jack's right shoulder, and Jack pulled out his Empire Sword and Shield. They're ready to fight off these giants.

The two knights in blue armor, holding swords step aside for a boy around 14 years old with amber hair, sky blue eyes, wearing turtle neck sweater, brown boots, and blue jeans.

"May I help you brave warrior?" The boy asks, "If you're here to see my father King Ruben he is not in."

Excuse me, prince charming," Raichu said, "If you're going to say something right, then speak right! It's 'You're', not 'Your'. 'Your', is like something that belongs to someone, and 'You're' is like the person is doing something."

"Raichu! That's no way to treat a prince." Jack said, "Sorry, Raichu is always like that. I was hoping that the prince would get it right, but not in a mistake."

"Well, since the King isn't here, then we're too late." Said Raichu.

"Not quite Raichu," Jack said, talking to Raichu, "Since the King isn't around, we can talk to the prince." Jack decides to tell the prince something, "You see...your prince ness, we must have a word with your leader, but we'll have to talk to you instead. What I need help on is looking for three things. Can you help us?"

"My name is Brent," Brent said, "What are the things you need?"

"I'm guessing introducing ourselves got skipped?" Ask Raichu.

"Right. Where to begin?" Jack asks, he thinks and then said, "We will need three things." Jack will have to explain the prince about what does Jack need. "First: Since we can't speak to the king, I will have to talk to HO-Oh, the great pok'emon. He can be my Guider. Second: My weapon is only an Excalipur, and needs to turn it back into Excalibur. Do you happen to know where the 'Earth Temple' is? In this region, there should be a Temple here known as the Earth Temple the Crystals can't enter. And Third: Do you happen to know...anything about a 'Huge Materia'?"

Those are a lot of words that Prince will have to say.

"Can speak right!" Raichu shouted.

"Raichu! Do you want to Iron Giants to kill us?" Ask Jack.

"No, but I wish they speak right all because of their narrator."

"First: The orb to talk to ho-oh is over there. Second: The Earth temple crystals aren't allowed into is the Treespirit Temple right out side here. Third: Yes, I do since their is Yellow Materia in the basement of the Starlight Castle and Red Materia in the berry shop," Brent explains to Jack, "And the iron giants don't attack pok'emon unless my father tells them so."

"...'Ot'? Do you not mean, 'to'?" Jack asks, "I guess you Crystal can't speak right. If you're going to say, 'over there', then where is 'over there'? 'Over there', like saying it, or 'over there' as in where is it?"

"Do me a favor, Prince Charming," Raichu said, "Speak English! Get your spelling right!"

"And further more, it's not called the Treespirit Temple," Jack said, "It's only called the 'Earth Temple', Believe it!"

"Next thing he'll say is that 'It called Treespirit temple'." Raichu said, "Remind me to bring World War I back."

"Say whatever you want about us and our speaking if you will," Brent said, "I'm sorry for calling the Earth Temple the Treespirit Temple."

He turns away from them offend personally and emotionally for what Jack said to him about his speaking skills. As he left them the iron giants blocked anyway of getting to him. Behind the iron giants stood Brent's father King Ruben back from his trip all the sudden.

"Jack i know our ways of speaking doesn't make any since to you, so leave to do what you came here to do or stay," King Ruben said, "Now is you done mocking my only son?"

"Nice going, you had to do that." Jack said, mad, "Do you really have to get things wrong?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who is a human being!" Raichu shouted, "Jack Davis! You did the same!"

"If it wasn't for your mouth," Jack shouted, "Then we would of done this situation, believe it!"

"Are you done with that thing? Because you're annoying!"

"Look who's talking, you furball!"

"FURBALL! You're lucky nobody called you a 'KID!'"

"WHY YOU!" Jack and Raichu get into a real fight just to kill each other. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO DO THAT!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT HUMAN! AND YOU HUMANS ARE BORN FROM PRIMAPES!"

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU A LESSON! RAICHU!"

King Ruben then started laughing at the way the yelled at each other laughing for no reason. "Alright Jack I'll help you with what ever you came here to, "King Ruben said, "Come." The iron giants unblock the way for him.

Jack and Raichu stopped for a minute; they look at the king confused.

"Did we do something?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe we did something." Said Raichu.

"I guess I'll have to explain everything." Jack said, "I'm looking for the Earth Temple, I will need to speak with the great Ho-Oh, just to be my new Guider, and do you happen to know something that you have called a Huge Materia?"

"You did nothing wrong, but bring memories back of when I was young," King Ruben said, "Now here is a map to show you where the Earth Temple is located, the orb for you to talk to Ho-oh is over on the blue pillar, and yes I do know about Huge Materia." Jack is handed a map to show him where the Earth Temple is and the blue pillar holds the orb to talk to Ho-oh.

Jack got an item, a map to where the Earth Temple and where the blue pillar are.

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, "I should be able to read this."

Jack reads the map, and it said that the Earth Temple is right between these Mountains behind Starlight Palace, and the Blue Pillar is right at Barry Temple.

"But, can you tell us the Huge Materia you have?" Ask Raichu.

"Yes I do know where the Huge Materia is." King Ruben said, "The Yellow Materia is in the basement of the Starlight Castle and Red Materia in the berry shop."

"Hmm…not what I had in mind about the question mark," Jack said, "But I do believe that your son said the same thing about the Huge Materias."

That's where a voice shouted, "HEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" What appeared is a man in a yellow and red jester cloth with a jester hat.

"Yes now take the information i gave you and be off to do your duty, "King Ruben said, "And hello Jury."

"Prince Brent! It's an honor!" Jury said happy, wrapping his arms around Jack.

"Agh! Hello, Jury." Said Jack.

"You know, Prince Brent, I've missed ever since you were going to marry Jena Aunti!" Jury said, "You should marry her now!"

"But I'm not Prince Brent," Jack said, trying to convince Jury, "I'm Jack Davis!"

"Say, Prince Brent, did you get puny?" Jury asks, "And why did you die your hair, brown? And where did this little rat come from?"

"RAT!" Raichu shouted.

"You know, Brent, I suggest that you marry Jena Aunti right now!" Said Jury.

"Jury! I'm not Prince Brent! I'm Jack Davis!" Jack shouted, "And why would I marry Jena right now, we're too young, and I'm not puny! I'm only thirteen! Believe it!"

"Oh! Prince Brent! Where did you get that quote from?" Ask Jury.

"Jury that is Jack Davis and you know Brent is allowed to marry Jena until his 25th birthday, "King Ruben said, "You just missed the Brent by the way."

Jury then stops, and then looks at Jack carefully, "Hmm, good point. My apologizes, I'm Jury, the Jester. Here's my card, "He hands Jack a card, "And when you get to chance, call me!" And then he speaks serious, "Or else I'll saw you to death."

Jack and Raichu were a little scared at Jury, Jack said, "Well, okay."

"That's it!" Jury shouted, "Then I best go look for Brent, tah, tah!" He left the palace, and then Jack and Raichu follow Jury.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" Raichu shouted.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Jack shouted, "And bring your son, please!"

Back to the field, and there are so sight of the fiends, Jack and Raichu return back to Dark Town, and have decided to go look for Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko. Ounce in Dark Island, they really need to put the town back to the light.

"Jack, how are going to get over the mountains?" Raichu asks, "The Mountains are very high."

"What the map said it's true, it's called, 'Donut Mountain'." Jack said, "I wonder what does it tastes like when we get there?"

"We'll find out later," Raichu said, "but let's go find Joey and Pikachu, plus Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko."

"Good idea, and I do remember this place before." Jack said, "Back to Dark Town, seeing Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man again. And we get to see Yo-Yo Man's new wife, the White Crane."

"I wonder how they're doing?" Raichu asks, "We haven't see them for a while."

Back into Dark Town where Jack and Raichu remembered when they've decided to visit Jena, Jeff, and Yo-Yo Man. For what seems to be fine in town, and they did remember where to find the Berry Shop.

"Hello, and welcome to the Berry Shop." Said the owner.

"Hi Jeff, remember me?" Ask Jack.

"Oh, you again." Jeff said, yep, Jena's older brother. "What do you want? And if you're looking for Jena, she's not here."

"I see," Jack, said, "do you happen to met a teen with white hair, a Pikachu, a ninja, a princess, and a Hokage?"

"Oh, you mean them?" Jeff asks, "They're inside with the White Crane and Yo-Yo Man."

"Can we come in?" Jack asks, "I'll promise I'll buy some berries from your shop!"

"…Knock yourself out." Jeff said, "Come on in." Jack and Raichu enter inside the Berry Shop, meeting Yo-Yo Man, Jack's teacher, and Yo-Yo Man's wife, Shrio Trusu the White Crane. The rest inside are resting, Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko.

"Jack! Raichu, you two made it!" Joey shouted.

"Welcome back to Dark Town, Jack." Yo-Yo Man said, "Have some berries with your pok'emon."

"Thank you, sensei." Jack said, "It's been a while since I've visited Dark Town."

"So this is Dark Town, it ain't so bad." Princess Ivy said, "But where is the Earth Temple?"

"I think I know where it is." Jack said, "But I think I need to turn it." Jack and Raichu head there way straight to the first guest room where they stayed at before. So now, they will have to go straight to the Earth Temple on their own. But how are they going to get over Donut Mountain? Find out what happens on Episode 133.

Notes:

-Jack has five Shine Tokens; remember the time Jack went on a date with Jena?

-Jack and Raichu decided to go speak to their leader, King Ruben, and this son, Prince Brent.

-Now they know how to get to the Earth Temple, over the mountains.

-Jack and Raichu remember the times when they visited Dark Town.


	140. Chapter 133

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 133

Getting to the Earth Temple, over Donut Mountain

Last time, Jack and Raichu are staying inside the guest room while Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Princess Ivy, and Hokage Reiko are exploring Dark Town for a while. Jeff, Shrio, and Yo-Yo Man still busy with the shop, like still selling their berries with the other people. So now, Jack and Raichu come back to the living room, they had a good nap.

"Morning Jack, Raichu, did you sleep well?" Ask Jeff.

"Sure did." Jack said, stretching himself, "But I don't get why us Dantos always get Nightmares when we go somewhere."

"It happens ot everyone," Jeff said, "You'll get us to it."

"Okay." Raichu said, "But have you seen Naruto, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man?"

"They're outside at the front," Jeff said, pointing the door, "And both the Princess, the Leader, and Shrio are at the Chocobo Carrel."

"Thanks Jeff." Jack said, "I need to talk to Joey about something." Jack and Raichu left the Berry Shop, and it seems that Naruto, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man are discussing something.

"Hey Jack," Joey said, "How's your nap?"

"You should've of seen something." Jack said, "I have a terrible nightmare."

"I'm sure every Danto has nightmare." Yo-Yo Man said, "But why are you getting the most of it?"

"Maybe you had to much battling." Naruto said, "I mean, you do get into fights and battle against monsters."

"Perhaps, but this is different." Jack said, "But I need to tell Joey something."

"What?" Ask Joey.

"What do you want with Joey?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack tells Joey, "Since you're my cousin, then that means you're a 'Non-Danto'."

Joey was surprised, "Non-Danto? You mean I'm a Danto too?"

"Relax, it means you're related to someone from the Danto Region." Yo-Yo Man explains, "If you're from a different region, and you're related to a Danto, then you're a 'Non-Danto'."

"Is that bad?" Ask Joey.

"It's not that bad." Said Joey.

"So if I'm released to a Danto and I've become a Non-Danto," Joey said, "Does that mean I get to use the Materias you and Yo-Yo Man use?"

"Correct." Said Jack, agreeing to Joey.

"Cool!" Pikachu cheered.

"Am I a Non-Danto too?" Ask Naruto.

"Not really, you don't have someone from the Danto Region." Jack said, "You're only from the Orre instead."

"Darn it!" Said Naruto.

"What Materias do I get to use?" Ask Joey.

Jack checks through his Materias, and it seems that he bought some stuff when he entered Dark Town. "Alright Joey, here you go." Jack hands Joey some of the Materias.

"…That's it?" Joey asks, "Just these two?"

"Equipped those two Materias in your armor," Yo-Yo Man said, "Even if you are a Non-Danto, you can only use some of the Materias. You can't use the whole Materias unless you're really a Danto. You only have two Materias: Fire and Added Effect."

"So what's with the green ball and the blue ball?" Ask Joey.

"Those are Materias." Jack explains, "Green Materias allow you to cast spells, but however, the green Materias affected you."

"What do you mean?" Ask Naruto."

"Green Materias may increase your Magic, but it drains some of your stamina and your physical attacks. The Blue Materias only do things to the other Materias, if you have a chain slot."

"You know, I have two of them." Joey said, "There's only four slots."

"If you place the Blue Materia near the Green Materia, something will happen." Jack said, and the Joey placed the Blue Materia near the Green Materia. "You see, and since you equipped it to your armor, that means you're immune to fire attacks."

"But I'm already immune to fire attacks." Joey said, "What will happen if I do this?" He changes his Materias, Fire and Added Effect to the weapon slot. "I still have four slots on my weapon."

"Then your attack becomes Fire Attacks." Yo-Yo Man said, "And since you use either your bare hands or you use your Tessaiga, then your attacks are Fire Attacks."

"Awesome!" Joey cheered, "Then I'll burn my enemies to the ground."

"Can I use the Materias too?" Pikachu asks, "I mean, I am with Joey."

"Sorry Pikachu," Jack said, disagreeing, "I don't think Pok'emon are able to use Materias. So now, it only works for Dantos and Non-Dantos, people only."

"Darn!" Said Pikachu.

"So where to?" Yo-Yo Man asks, "We must go somewhere."

"We're going straight to 'Barry Temple'," Jack said, acting like the leader, "That's right at the hill, Barry Temple Hill is not far from here. Naruto, why don't you go guard the Berry Shop while Me, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man go see Lala and James?"

"You mean I get to guard the Princess?" Ask Naruto.

"Sure, go ahead and be her playmate." Said Jack.

"…Playmate?" Ask Naruto.

"Just go be with her." Yo-Yo Man, "We'll go to Barry Temple on our own."

"Alright, I'll take of her, Believe it!" Naruto cheered, he heads inside to go search for Princess Ivy, while Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man went off to go straight to Barry Temple at the hill top. This time, Jack and Raichu will be allied with Joey and Pikachu. Yo-Yo Man decided to rejoin the group.

Heading straight to the Barry Temple, they must go on a long way, even it has to do with walking through the fields. Joey and Pikachu will have to go up ahead of Jack and Yo-Yo Man, and meet Lala and James.

"So, Lala and James?" Joey said, levitating, "Who are Lala and James?"

"Lala and James are the keeper of the Barry Temple." Jack said, "These two always keep the temple for the Ho-Oh Orb, right at the blue pillars. I've been here before, and so does Yo-Yo Man."

"With Ho-Oh on our side," Yo-Yo Man said, "He's the one who created three legendary pok'emon. They say that Ho-Oh is like a god to them, they worship Ho-Oh, and Ho-Oh helps the Crystal People very often."

"And how long is the mountain?" Ask Pikachu.

"Not far," Raichu said, "We're almost there, and we can get there by walking our way up."

"You know, this is good exercise." Joey said, "I can get used to this."

"Well, here we are." Jack said, "Barry Temple."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man made it to the Barry Temple, and it seems that a lot of people have come to pray for Ho-Oh. Jack and Raichu stormed in a hurry.

"Lala! James!" Jack howler, "Where are you two!"

"We're fine." Said a voice, wearing a red kimono dress came.

"Lala!" Raichu shouted, "How is James?"

"He's fine." Lala said, "We're fine. Jack, Raichu, Yo-Yo Man, who are these two?"

"Sorry about that, I'm Joey Marshall." Joey said, "I'm a Sayian. And this is my pink Pikachu."

"Hello!" Said Pikachu.

"Oh really?" Lala asks, "Well we have new pok'emon like Pikata for an example."

"I think we met Jena before at the Airship." Joey said, "She's kind of scared from all these battles me and Jack went through."

"I see, so what brings you five here?" Lala asks, "And if you're looking for the Ho-Oh Orb, it's here."

"Great!" Jack said, "It's perfect."

"What's perfect?" Said a voice.

"James!" Jack shouted, "Hello again!"

"Jack? Raichu?" James asks, he looks like a real adult, wearing blue clothes, brown boots, and black hair. "What brings you two here?"

"I was about to ask them same question." Said Lala.

"Listen you two, I need to speak to Ho-Oh." Said Jack.

"Again?" Lala asks, "But why?"

"Did you already speak to Ho-Oh before?" Ask James.

"Of course." Jack said, "That's why he possessed me before just to get rid of that evil girl."

"Who?" Joey asks, "Who is the witch you're talking about?"

"Terry." Jack said, "Jena's arch Enemy."

"Yeah, Ho-Oh possessed Jack before," Raichu said, "So that way Ho-Oh can get rid of her, but no in a real violence."

"Alright, but can you tell us why you need to speak to Ho-Oh?" Ask James."

"Because…" Jack said, "…I want him to be my 'Guider'."

James and Lala were shocked to hear that to what Jack had to say, "Wanting Ho-Oh to be Jack's new guider". For centuries, Ho-Oh was a god to the Crystal Region, but now Jack wants Ho-Oh to his guider?

"But…but why?" Lala asks, "We had Ho-Oh for long, and you want to take Ho-Oh away?"

Jack really felt guilty and said, "…I am sorry. Mewtwo has ordered me to find a new Guider, and since I saw Ho-Oh fly over the rainbow with my own eyes, ever since I had my first pok'emon, I figure I will get my chance to let Ho-Oh be my guider."

"Jack." Joey said, "I can't believe you want Ho-Oh to by your guider."

"I don't know letting Ho-Oh, the great bird wants to be your Guider." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I can't believe, you just come in" James said, "And now you're taking Ho-Oh away? What are going to do now without Ho-Oh?"

"I am sorry, but I will have to speak to Ho-Oh." Jack said, "Believe me, I know how it feels not to have a Guider around, and since I have, Ho-Oh must help me on my journeys."

"Then what will Jena say if you take Ho-Oh away, huh?" Lala asks, "What will she say?"

"Then she'll hate Jack for making Ho-Oh a new Guider." Raichu said, "But we need Ho-Oh's help if we must save the planet. If we don't save the planet, we're in a total crisis."

Do Lala and James have a choice, just to give the Ho-Oh Orb to Jack, or will Jack have to steal it? Lala then said, "…Alright. We'll let you have the Ho-Oh Orb." Said Lala, she went to the Ho-Oh Orb, takes it, and then decided to take one last look at the Ho-Oh Orb, crying. "I guess, this is good bye."

"Me too." James said, "We'll miss you, Ho-Oh, always." Poor James and Lala, they had their best time with Ho-Oh ever since they were little kids, but now they must say good-bye to Ho-Oh. They started to cry with tears, like they really miss him.

"Lala?" Ask Jack.

"James?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Are you sure? We don't mind." Lala asks, "Because this is good-bye to Ho-Oh."

"I'm sure." Jack said, "I really feel guilty for taking Ho-Oh away." Lala gives Jack the Ho-Oh Orb, and then continues the cry.

"Take good care of Ho-Oh, for us." James said, "Will you?"

"I promise I will take good Ho-Oh." Jack said, "A promise is a promise." Now Jack is starting the cry, and then looks down. "But can you two do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Ask Lala.

"Can you tell Jena, I took the Ho-Oh Orb?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Joey asks, "But Lala and James gave you the Ho-Oh Orb."

"These tears won't stop." Jack said, "And I made a vow I will protect Ho-Oh with my whole life!" Jack raises the Ho-Oh orb up in the air, acting so dramatic, this is like saying good-bye to something you love, and give it away with tears. Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man bid a farewell to James and Lala, and left the Barry Temple straight to Donut Mountain.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Naruto asks, "Because this is very cold!"

"Naruto! This is Donut Mountain!" Jack shouts, "The coldest mountain from 'Dragon Fang Mountain Range'!"

"Jack! Raichu!" A voice shouted, appearing is the boy with amber hair, sky blue eyes, wearing turtle neck sweater, brown boots, and blue jeans. "King Ruben and I have arrived. What do you want?"

"You're Prince Brent?" Joey asks, laughing, "That's a laugh!"

"What's so funny?" Brent asks, "Never mind, what do you want, Jack?"

"Prince Brent, King Ruben, I have summon you two here that you must come with us to go to the Earth Temple with us."

"Sure, whatever." Said King Ruben.

"Oh, and Prince Brent, if you're going to win Jena's heart," Jack said, pulled out his shield, "Try and keep up." Jack stretches his body, and then starts snowboarding with his shield, and Raichu on Jack's right shoulder.

"BONZI!" Jack shouted, "I love it!" Jack, Joey, and Naruto are already snow boarding their way down through Donut Mountain; Prince Brent decided to join the fun. It seems that Pikachu is on Joey's back, and Naruto is already shredding his way down!

"This is much better!" Joey shouted, "Why didn't I get to go snowboard in the first place?"

"Maybe this is because Donut Mountain is made of Donuts?" Ask Brent.

"Then can you dodge a couple of trees while you're in this?" Jack asks, "Because here they come!" The trees keep appearing, and everyone who is snowboarding is dodging every tree. "SWEEEEAATT!"

"Clearly, I don't do my own stunts," Brent said, "Is this legal?"

"This is never legal" Jack shouted, "Hey Joey! You want to see a very dangerous stunt us Dantos do?"

"What?" Ask Joey.

"This!" Jack jumps off the ledge of the snow, and dives off through the white smoke, all the way from the dept. Joey and Naruto follows Jack by falling straight to the dept. Prince Brent has no idea what Jack, Joey, and Naruto were doing.

It's really obvious that Dantos and Non-Dantos act like Daredevils all the time, and Naruto wants to give it a try to impress the Princess.

"Sheesh, what a weird kid." Said Brent. But Jack pulled something sneaky, and tied to Prince Brent before he jumped off, pulling Prince Brent along, "AGH! JACK DAVIS!"

"Since Prince Brent can't come along, then I'll bring him along." Said Jack.

"Some Prince he is," Raichu said, "He should learn to be a daredevil other then staying at his castle."

"Man, he needs to get out more." Said Jack.

"Is that the reason why you tied a rope on yourself with Prince Brent?" Ask Raichu.

"Correct." Said Jack.

Down ahead are Jena and her friends, and they be discussing about not seeing Jack, but going to go see Prince Brent.

"Finally we're away." Todd said, "And I wish I hadn't seen that Jack kid again."

"For ounce, I agree with you." Said Jeannie.

"Well, at least he's not around." Ben said, "Because you know weird is he."

"And I'm going to see Prince Brent again." Said Jena.

Out of nowhere, Jack and Raichu appeared slow mo, surprising Jena and her friends.

"Hello!" Jack shouted, saying in Mario, "It's e-me, Jack–Davis!"

"AGH! Not him again!" Todd shouted, "That's it, I'm going to give him hurt!"

The other people, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto pass through Jena's friends, and it knocked Todd out of the way. "Shut up, pretty boy!" Joey shouted, punched Todd in the face, and Todd fell on the ground knocked out. "That's what you get for calling Jack that name."

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, JENA!" Brent shouted, and he ran over Jena by accident, making her flat on the snow. "Hey! You ran over my wife!"

"Hey Joey!" Jack shouted, "Let's have some real fun!" Jack, Joey, and Naruto started to dash down faster and faster, making the Prince getting sick.

"BONZI!" Joey shouted.

"JACK DAVIS!" Prince Brent shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

They've reach to hyper speed, and then faster and faster, until they've reach to the limit of speed. They must of reach to 500 MPH.

"Jack! This is fun!" Naruto shouted, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Because when it comes being a Danto, you'll love it!" Raichu shouted. They ready to the Earth Temple, and the all three jumped off of the their snow board, stop right in their tracks. Prince Brent came by, and then run over by a wall. CRASH!

"I guess Prince Brent didn't like it." Said Jack.

"I agree with that." Said Raichu.

They finally reach to the Earth Temple, and this time, Jack will have to summon Ho-Oh for help. Lucky the Princess and Hokage are near the entrance of the Earth Temple. Jack raises the Ho-Oh Orb and then shouted, "I summon Ho-Oh!" A rainbow flash came out of the orb, revealing the large red bird with rainbow wings.

"…Ho-Oh." Jack said, both Jack and Raichu bow to Ho-Oh, "It is an honor."

Joey, Naruto, and Pikachu are bowing down to Ho-Oh too just to solute him.

"It is an honor too to be here. And so are these." Ho-Oh said, "Do you know I long it has been that the Crystal Region has been praying for me to come out of that orb? Yes, I have heard the whole story from Mewtwo. And ever since I took control of you, I figure that you have one person to protect."

Jack and Raichu are surprised, "You knew!"

"Of course." Ho-Oh said, "But this time, you can't go inside alone, because that won't solve anything. Princess Ivy, Prince Brent, listen to me." Ivy and Brent will listen to what Ho-Oh will say. "You two have something that has been gifted by your ancestors, a Tiny Harp for Hinata, and a Violin for Bright."

"What? Hinata?" Naruto asks, "Princess Ivy is Hinata?"

"Who new Prince Brent is really Prince Bright." Said Jack.

"When you and Jack get to the huge stone with the symbol, play your song towards the stone." Ho-Oh said, "The Earth God's Song is for you to play, Hinata. And the Wind God's Song is for you, Bright. When you two enter inside, you must make sure Jack still handle against the fiends. If you can't fight off against the fiends, then you can use something, but it would be best for Jack and his pok'emon to leave the fight. When you two enter the Boss's lair, only Jack and Raichu are allowed to enter.

Ho-Oh looks at Jack and said, "And for you, Jack," Ho-Oh's wing reveals what a Maestro uses all the time, "This is the 'Wind Waker'. It may look like a stick, but this will give you help from the god's. I'll take the Sapphire Ocarina you had." Jack gives the Sapphire Ocarina in exchange for the Wind Waker. "When you need help, make sure you're prepared. A gift from your friends." Ho-Oh gives Jack new items he'll need: "Skull Hammer, Power Bracelets, and Iron Boots." "Lead these sages through the dungeon, and make sure they're not in danger." Ho-Oh said, "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jack said, "Thank you."

"Since you're starting with the Earth, only you and Hinata will enter first." Ho-Oh said, "Raichu will come along, and defend her at all times. May the Gods and Goddess be with you, your pok'emon, and you, Hinata."

"Hinata," Naruto said, nerves, "Be careful."

"I will, Naruto." Said Hinata, she gives Naruto a hug. Naruto felt real red for being with Hinata.

"Joey, Pikachu, Yu-Yu Sai-Na, Prince Brent, King Ruben, Naruto, and Hokage Reiko," Ho-Oh said, "All of you will head back to Dark Town, and I'll deliver Jack, Raichu, and Hinata back to Dark Town when they completed the mission." Jack, Raichu, and Hinata enter inside the Earth Temple by themselves.

Inside this temple, right at the room is where a huge stone that's blocking the way. The symbol is showing a tiny harp for Hinata to play. Jack pulls out the Wind Waker, and Hinata pulls out the tiny harp. Both of them played the song, "Earth God's Song", and then the huge stone becomes destroyed.

"So, this is it." Jack said, "It has been a while since I thought you were Princess Ivy."

"You know, I wonder how are we going to solve this puzzle?" Raichu asks, "Because the Temple is going to be one tough dungeon, and we don't want to in danger Hinata, like fiends and these Monsters."

"Listen, Hinata," Jack said, "Since we'll be fighting against fiends and the big boss, what will you do?"

"Don't worry, Jack." Hinata said, "I'm sure I have learn all my moves from my clan."

"Clan?" Jack asks, and then said, "Oh! A family! A tribe!"

"That explains why you have no pupil eyes." Said Raichu.

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, all three of them walk to the next area, and then found a hole.

"Whole, long way down." Said Hinata.

"I'll go first, just to make sure the Princess is not harmed." Said Jack, Hinata lets Jack go first, and then Jack enters through the hole. "WHAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Raichu jumps in through the hole and yells, "AAAAGGGGHHH!" Hinata follows Jack and Raichu through the hole, I guess this is going to be a test. For now, Jack, Raichu, and Hinata are inside the Earth Temple, just to see if they can past through the fiends, and defeat the beast for Excalibur. What will happen later on? Find out what happens on Episode 134.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu remember their time being at Dark Town.

-Since Joey is a Non-Danto, he can use some of the Materias (At least he's always immune to fire, so he'll use fire attacks).

-Jack really felt guilty for taking Ho-Oh, and making the Ho-Oh, the great to be Jack's new Guider. He did tell Lala and James to tell Jena that he took the Ho-Oh orb instead of letting Lala tell Jena she gave the orb to Jack instead.

-Princess Ivy is really Hinata? And Prince Brent is Bright? Who knew?

-Now Jack, Raichu, and Hinata are inside the Earth Temple.


	141. Chapter 134

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 134

Earth Temple, Part I

At first, I was hoping for Jack and Raichu to guard the Princess, but her real name was Hinata? I would say that Hinata is really Naruto's girlfriend. But now, they're inside the Earth Temple right at their first passage, all they need to do is get to the other side, and that is either by jumping to the other side or by flying.

"Are you ready?" Ask Jack.

"I'm ready." Said Hinata. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder shouted, and then both of them jumped all the way to the other side.

"Ha!" Jack shouted, he opens the door, and then both of them enter the next room. The whole place is a little bit of a fog; they really need to put some light in it. Up ahead are these firelights, and Jack sensed it.

"Wait here." Said Jack, he pulls out his sword, and used the force. What Jack and Raichu are spying are these pigs like fiends holding lanterns. "Orcs. Only two of them."

"We can take them." Said Raichu, both of them get behind the pillars, and wait for them to take the bait. Two of the Orcs smelled something, and decided to take a look, and then out of nowhere, Jack and Raichu perform a sneak attack. Jack's destroys both of the two Orcs and Raichu sneak attack; Hinata went up to the door.

"It's look." Hinata, "We need to find a way to open it."

Jack looks up at those huge pillars and said, "I got an idea." Jack, Raichu, and Hinata found a staircase, and follow it. What they didn't know an Orc surprise attack, the Orc's spear hits Jack right at the fog!

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain, and he fell of the staircase unconscious.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, he looks at the Orc made, "Now you'll pay!" He charges electricity, but the Orc attacks Raichu too, "Agh!" Raichu fell off the staircase unconscious too, leaving Hinata wide open.

"Oh boy!" Hinata said, and then she uses Taijutsu, "Here goes!" He face looks weird with veins, and then she killed the Orc all the way.

"DO WAAAAAGGGGHHH!" The Orc shouted, in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata shouts to Jack and Raichu.

"That Orc is a pain in the butt." Jack said, both Jack and Raichu are getting up. "That really hurt."

"Don't worry, I already took care of that beast." Said Hinata, happy. Jack and Raichu are back up stairs, and back to the princess.

"Now that's what I call, 'Girl Power'." Raichu said, "What's next?" They've reach to a dead end, and need to find a way to get to the other.

"I got another idea." Jack said, giving his pok'e ball to Hinata, "You can borrow Epona, okay?"

"Okay." Said Hinata. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and then Jack jumps his way straight to the large pillar.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Jack yelled, and then he reached to the pillar. "Phew, made it." Jack looks at Hinata and yells, "Come on!"

Hinata took a deep breath, concentrate, she runs to the ledge, and jumps very high. Jack and Raichu never seen a Princess that can jump that high, she's higher then Jack used the force to jump before. She landed right near the switch.

"They don't call us higher jumpers for nothing." Hinata said, "And why are we near the switch?"

"This switch my be useful." Jack said, standing on the switch, but nothing happened. "I think maybe you should stand here, and I'll go for the other pillar." Jack and Hinata switch places, she stands on the switch, and Jack jumps his way straight to the second pillar. "AAAAGGGGGHHH!" Jack made it, and stands on the switch. The door opens, Jack and Hinata jumps down and opens the door straight to the next room. It's a bit large in here, but what's in front is a circle of light.

Hinata stands on the circle of light, and then Jack sensed something wrong. "Some ain't right." He said.

"What?" Ask Raichu, both Jack and Raichu looks at their left, and found green and red jelly that is getting closer. "FLANS!"

Jack pulled his sword and shield out, and Raichu gets off of Jack ready to fight. Hinata noticed the flans. "Here they come!" Jack shouted, and both Jack and Raichu go in attacking the flans.

Raichu is electrocuting every flan around, and Jack is slashing them. When they're all clear, two black flans appeared.

"This should be easy," Jack said, and then he attacks the black flan, but the black flan separates his whole body to avoid the slashing. "What?" He asks, and then it fused back together. Jack backs away from the dark flan, "Raichu, we have a problem."

"You're not the only one!" Raichu shouted, he's trying to electrocute the other dark flan, but the dark flan keeps avoiding the electricity. "I tried to us Thunder, but it doesn't seem to work!"

"Get over here to light!" Hinata shouted, Jack and Raichu stand near the light in front of Hinata, guarding her.

"Is this the end?" Jack asks, "We first get a mission done, but these things had to appear."

One of the darks was about to attack Jack, and Jack covered everyone behind the shield, but then the dark flan entered the light and turned into stone. The other did the same thing but turned into the stone too by the light. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata notice something about the dark flans afraid of the light.

Jack waves his hand to one of the flans, "They're petrified. They must of hate the light from the ceiling." Jack picks up one of the, and then throws it away, and then it blows up. Jack picks up the second one and then the throws it. It blows up also, the door that was locked up opens up. "All to easy, that's what Joey said."

"Jack!" Hinata said surprised, "It seems that the harp I'm carrying is reflected from the light up at the ceiling. Maybe it by be useful for something."

"I get it." Jack said, "Can you point the reflection of the light towards that platform?" Hinata pulls out his tiny harp, and then the light bounced off the harp, and lights up the invisible treasure. Now the treasure becomes visible, and Jack opens it. "Got it! The Dungeon Map of the Earth Temple." He said, "The boss is straight at the Basement if we can get there. Well, the first Basement, and it said that we could get there by the next room. This way!" Jack, Raichu, and Hinata entered then next room, and it's a very huge room.

I don't think this is going to be easy; down below with purple smoke is death, like a real curse. And what Jack, Raichu, and Hinata are near are two lights.

"This is not good." Hinata said, "How are going to get into the basement?"

"Hey! There's a switch!" Jack shouted, Raichu gets off of Jack, and Jack charges towards the switch. But there's one problem, the switch is with the purple smoke, and Jack had to dive in there! Is here dead? Did he inhale way too much?

"Jack? Jack!" Raichu shouted. A body came out of the purple, and it's really Jack, but no dead (Lucky). How could Jack be immune from the purple smoke?

"I guess you'll have to shine some light to the purple smoke?" Hinata asks, "Leave it to me." Hinata pulls out his tiny harp, and points it to the switch. The light is bounced off of the harp, and cleared the purple smoke out of the way. Jack follows the light, it seems that Jack is going to have to use the Hammer Skull.

"Thank you, Trey." Said Jack, he pulled out the Hammer Skull, pulls it back, "Si!" and pounds the switch, "YA!" The switch is pounded to the ground, and then the door near Hinata opens. Jack quickly gets out of the purple smoke by using the force, Jack shouts to Hinata, "This way!" Hinata puts the tiny harp away, and follows Jack. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata open the door, and then enter the next room.

"Okay, where are there solid coffins in this room?" Ask Jack, a little afraid. Oh yeah, I forgot, Jack is afraid of ghosts and death. Two solid coffins open up, and what comes out are two flying skulls with red flames all over their heads. Jack pulls out his bow and arrow, and then aims at the first one at the left. "See you." He said, he shot it, and then the first one is destroyed. He pulls out another arrow, and aims at the second one. He fires, and the second one is destroyed.

"Jack, next time we want to go somewhere spooky, don't say the Haunted Mansion." Said Raichu.

"Come on, you two. Follow me." Said Jack, all three of them walked to the other side, what seems to be on the platform is an invisible treasure. "I wonder if we can add some light here, then we can see it." Jack found a ladder and climbs it, there by found a black block, and he beings by pulling it. "Hurrr!"

There's a hole with a light, and it shines it on Hinata. Hinata pulls out his tiny harp, and points it at the treasure chest. The treasure becomes visible, and she opens it. "A small key?" She asks.

"Helpful for opening doors." Said Raichu. Jack jumps down, and then all three reached back to the room they were.

"Okay, let's go to this door." Said Jack, all three of them reach to the door that is locked up, Jack unlocks the door, and he opens it. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata open the door and then enter the room. This room is a bit large, but this is an ambush. Flans appeared again, even dark flans, and there is no escaping!

"A trap!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata! Get on the stairs, Raichu and I will handle these flans!" Jack said, Hinata walked up stairs, and then takes cover. Jack and Raichu fought against the flans, and only got rid of the green and red flans. The dark flans are hard, and they can't seem to tell where they can find light. "This isn't good," he said, "We need light."

"Where can we find some light?" Raichu asks, "This is just bad." Jack notices something that is three red tapestries. They're only skull symbols. Jack summoned a pok'emon with his pok'e card.

"I summon Speedy!" A red flash came out of the pok'e ball, revealed a red fire turtle pok'emon. "Speedy! Flamethrower at those tapestries!" Speedy inhales all the way, next blows fire at the tapestries, and then all of the tapestries burned all the way down, revealing some of the light, only the middle one. The light shines the two switches, and then both dark flans become petrified.

Jack and Raichu picked up two petrified dark flans, and then placed them both on the two switches. The stair came out to get to the door. Hinata gets off the stairs, and then climbs on the other stairs straight to the door. Jack and Raichu make a run for it, and climb up the stairs. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata open the door and enter the next room.

"…Okay, I give up." Jack said, "What is this room?"

It looks like the long hallway, and the only way to solve this puzzle is by pushing those statues out of the way, and reaches to the other side. The only way is with the light shining down with a circle light, and a statue on top of the block. Hinata pulled out her tiny harp, and points it at the statue. The statue disappeared, enough for Jack to push the block.

"This should be easy." Said Jack, used the force to push the block forward. The block landed on the switch, revealing a light in the middle of the ceiling. Hinata stands in the middle of the ceiling light, and uses the tiny harp to point at those things at the wall, and all four of them vanished.

"So, the statue vanishes when Hinata uses the tiny harp," Raichu said, "points it at the statue, the light bounce off, and then the statue is destroyed."

Jack uses the force to pull the black block, the switch activates, and then Hinata points the tiny harp towards the other wall. The wall vanishes, revealing another black block, and it's path. Jack uses the force again, and moves the black block to the switch. The door that was gated is unlocked, and up above reveals a treasure chest.

Hinata gets on the black block, and gets on the above floor, Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and then Jack uses the force to reach to the other floor. He unlocks the treasure, and then found a Compass.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, Jack pulls out Ho-Oh's Orb, and then Ho-Oh said, "For now, with that Compass of yours, you'll have no problem to where your friend went or gone off to. Just ready your Compass, and it will point you to where your friend is gone to." Jack, Raichu, and Hinata enter the next room, and only up stairs, Jack sensed something wrong again.

"Wait here." Jack said, "Raichu and I will handle it." Jack still have his Sword and Shield out, he also have two of his pok'emon, Speedy as the red turtle, and Kecleon the chameleon. They made their way up to the next room, but what Jack and his pok'emon see are two Orcs holding spears, and two invisible small Wraiths.

"Everyone!" Jack shouts, "Charge!" Jack attacks the first Orc and Kecleon attacks the second Orc. Raichu and Speedy will fight against the Wraiths with Fire and Thunder.

"Come on, I got defeated ounce," Raichu said, "But you won't defeat us this time!" Raichu charges electricity while Torkoal inhales all the air he needs.

"Hu! Ha! Fra!" Jack shouted, attacking the Orc with his sword, "Back off!" Slash! Kecleon is just striking the other Orc with all his might, pretty fast for a small guy.

"Torkoal! Do you want to combine our element towards the Wraiths?" Ask Raichu.

"Tor!" Said Torkoal!

"Here we go!" Raichu shouted. "RAICHU!"

"TORKOALL!" Torkoal shouted, they both release their elemental attack, Thunder and Flamethrower combined. Both Wraiths seem to disappear, what vanishing move. But Jack and Kecleon still didn't defeat the Orcs yet.

Kecleon already defeated the second Orc, but Jack is still dueling against the Orc. "Come on, can you hit me?" Jack asks, "Because you're done!" Jack performs a finishing blow right towards the Orc, and then the Orc is destroyed. All of the fiends are gone, and then Jack calls Hinata, "Hinata! Get over here! The fiends are gone!" Hinata came out, and then notices the light at the top on her right.

Hinata gets right under the light, pulls out her tiny harp, and points it at the statues over there. The statues are destroyed, and right behind Jack are the stairs leading to somewhere. Jack runs up the stairs with his pok'emon, and then enters the next room just to leave Hinata protected from danger. But right at the room is like the graveyard, giving Jack the spooks. He jumps down, but there are no ladders, so he can use the force to get out. Something isn't right here, and Jack sensed the horror now.

Three solid coffins reveal three zombies, and this is very bad to Jack and his pok'emon. "Not again!" Raichu, Speedy, and Kecleon jump in the battle, and decided to attack each one by one. Raichu charges towards the first by using an Iron Tail.

"CHU! RAICHU!" WHAM! The Zombie is not down. "Oh boy," Raichu said, "Not good."

"Then let's attack at ounce." Jack said, "Charge!"

Outside, Hinata is waiting outside for Jack and his pok'emon to arrive. But what she's hearing is slashing, shocking, and firing. When the sound is clear, the door opens, only seeing Jack and Raichu survived.

"Jack! Raichu!" Hinata said, "But where's your other pok'emon?"

"Speedy and Kecleon are back inside their pok'e balls." Jack said, "Raichu and I will be right back, from the next room." Jack gets to the door, unlock the door, and then these two enter the next room. Inside is really like a graveyard, but this is going to be really ugly. When they enter the room, the door behind Jack and Raichu locked them up shut. Up ahead, the coffin opens, and what's coming out of the coffin is a skeleton.

Jack and Raichu are shocked; a tough Lich came out of the coffin with a large club. Jack charges towards the Lich, and then attacks multiple times. That Lich can't do a thing because it's carrying a large club; it swings and knocks Jack at the wall.

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain.

"Hey! That's no way to treat my buddy!" Raichu shouted, he jumps on Lich's head, and blinds him. The Lich grabs Raichu's tail, and swings him, "AGH!" Right towards the wall, this is one tough Lich.

"I have an idea." Jack said, "Can you use your Iron Tail on his head?"

"Sure. Watch this!" Raichu shouted, he charges towards the Lich, jumps in the air, and swings his Iron Tail towards the head. The Lich's head came off, and Jack pulled out his sword, slashing the Lich's head. It blew up! And then two coffins open, revealing two more Lichs with their clubs.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack shouted. Two Lichs will go after each only; even it has to do with Raichu using Iron Tail again.

"CHU! Raichu!" WHAM! The Lich's head came off, and then Jack attacks the head multiple times, but something knock Jack out of the way. Oh yeah, another Lich.

"Ouch!" Jack shrieked, hurl towards the wall again, that's painful. Raichu goes after the other Lich, and then uses Iron Tail.

"CHU! RAICHU!" WHAM! Off goes the head, but the other Lich revived it's whole body.

"I have an idea," Jack said, getting up. He uses the force by grabbing one of the flying heads, and then attack the other Lich, the Lich's head came off. Now there's two heads left. Jack attacks the first one with his sword, and Raichu uses Iron Tail to attack the second one. Now both of the heads become destroyed because they got hurt so hard badly. Now that's out of the way, the treasure chest reveals itself, and a light came out of the ceiling.

Jack opens his chest, and found a new shield. He combined his Empire Shield with the new shield. Now the new shield is now called the, "Mirror Shield". It still looks like the Empire Shield, but it seems that the Mirror can deflect light back. Since there's light in the center of the room, Jack gets underneath it, and used his Mirror Shield towards the light up above the door. The sun shape becomes whole, lighting up the whole room, and the door is open. Jack and Raichu exit out of the room, and found something that was surprising.

When Jack and Raichu left the room, it seems that Hinata is still waiting for their arrival, but don't leave her with the fiends or she'll take them all down.

"Jack, Raichu, I found something that is useful." Hinata said, "Since you have the Mirror Shield, we can combine out two shields and create a passage way."

"That's a brilliant idea." Jack said, "Get on the center light, and wait for orders." Hinata gets under the light while Jack and Raichu are still at the bottom. "Okay, point the light towards me!" Hinata pulls out her tiny harp, and reflects the light towards Jack, while Jack used his Mirror Shield to point the light straight in front of him self. The wall vanished; Hinata puts the tiny harp away and jumps down. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata follow the trail. It's a small hallway, but they found a door and enter through it.

"Yikes!" Raichu shouted, down there is the purple smoke of death, and this is the same room Jack, Raichu, and Hinata came before with the two circle light.

"How do we get down?" Ask Hinata.

Jack pulls out his Deku Leaf and said, "Get on, we'll land on the other side." Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder while Hinata holds on tight to Jack. Jack makes a run straight though the ledge, and release his large Deku Leaf like a parasol, they fly downward, but going straight. They made it without touching the purple smoke of death.

"Jack, I'll stay at this light while you to go the other light, okay?" Ask Hinata. Jack walks to the second light. Hinata pulls out her tiny harp, and reflects the light towards the sun shape's eye. Jack pulls out his Mirror Shield, and points the reflection of the light towards the sun shape's eye. Both sides become light, and the whole room has light, which means the purple smoke of death is gone. That's not all it did, the staircase appeared out of the center floor going down. Jack puts his Mirror Shield away and Hinata puts her tiny harp away.

Jack, Raichu, and Hinata walk down stairs, and found a door. Jack opens the door; they walk through the door, and walk down stairs even more.

"What lies up ahead?" Ask Hinata.

"I don't know." Jack said, "I hope there are no fiends."

When they reach to the bridge, they come across two heads that are flying around with purple smoke of death around them.

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, Raichu charges electricity, and then blasts it towards the two flying heads; both of the flying heads become destroyed, clearing the path. But what's down below the bridge is the purple smoke of death, Jack, Raichu, and Hinata cross the bridge and found the huge stone before when they enter the Earth Temple.

"Hmm, isn't this the same stone we've encounter?" Jack asks, "Because it still has the tiny harp symbol."

Raichu remembered something and said, "Jack! Earth God's Music!" Jack pulls out his instrument like a maestro, and Hinata pulls out her tiny harp. Jack plays the song, "Earth God's Music." Hinata plays the same thing, just like the real thing. The huge stone becomes disintegrated to the ground, revealing a door.

"I have no idea what's behind the door." Jack said, "But you better let me and Raichu take a look around."

When Jack and Raichu took a look inside, all they ever see is two zombies, and two mirrors near the wall.

"What are those things?" Raichu asks, "They look like the same on just like your shield."

"Mirrors," Jack said, "And it seems that they can be helpful with something."

Two zombies came up, walking slowly towards Jack and Raichu. Jack and Raichu quickly gets behind the pillars, wait for the zombies to take the bait. Two zombies get to the pillar, and then both Jack and Raichu attack them before the zombies get to them. Two zombies are gone, which means Hinata enter the room.

Two lights behind the two pillars seem to be helpful. Jack gets under the light from the left, pulled out his shield and points the light of the reflection to the first statue at the left. The statue is destroyed. Next, he gets under the second light, points the light of the reflection at the statue on the right. The statue at the right becomes destroyed.

"I guess I better stay," said Hinata, "But I'm worried about Naruto."

"I guess you really like Naruto." Jack said, "He may be annoying, but he wants to be the greatest Hokage ever. I guess everyone has a dream. Hinata, will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course." Said Hinata.

"Okay, then we'll go to the door at the right." Said Raichu, they enter the door to the right, and found a room with a long hallway, and they found six pillars.

"Oh boy," Jack said, "Shadow Hands." That's right, it's the same fiends that love to grab people underneath their feet, and take them somewhere else. But in this room is covered with purple smoke of death. Jack and Raichu better find a way to get past through the purple smoke of death and get past the shadow hands. Find out what happens later on Episode 135.

No Notes.


	142. Chapter 135

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 135

Earth Temple, Part II

When we left off, Jack, Raichu, and Hinata are still at the Earth Temple. This time, Jack and Raichu are at the room with six pillars, and down the five inch floor is covered with the purple smoke of death along with the shadow hands.

"Jack?" Raichu asks, "Do we have a plan?"

"This is going to be one tough thing." Said Jack. Summons a pok'emon out of his pok'e ball and shouts, "I summon Tropius!"

A light green flash came out of the pok'e ball, a green body, bananas on its neck, and large leaves as wings.

"Tropius!" Jack commands, "Give me and Raichu a ride over there." Tropius looks at the other side, but I don't think it's going to be easy, it gives Tropius fear of the purple smoke of death. With the purple smoke of death, they say that it's a curse to kill a pok'emon and human with one smell. "It's okay, you could be our biggest fan." Tropius looks at the purple smoke of death, and then blows them by using Whirlwind to clear the path.

Jack makes a run for it, passing through the purple smoke of death without touching the smoke. He reach to the other side, opens the treasure chest, and then the light appeared to clear up the purple smoke of death. All that's left are the shadow hands.

"I think we can take them." Said Raichu, and then Jack, Raichu, and Tropius go after each of the shadow hands, and then start attacking. As for Hinata, she's still waiting for Jack and Raichu to return. All she's hearing at the room where Jack and Raichu are slashing, pounding, and electricity static. When it cleared it, Jack and Raichu came out of the room (Tropius has returned back into its pok'e ball), and this time they want to go solo again at the other room that is door up ahead of Jack and Raichu.

"We'll be right back." Jack said, "We'll have to do something, okay?"

"Okay, but do hurry." Hinata said, "I wish Naruto can keep me company."

"I'm sure Naruto will be proud of you." Said Raichu, both Jack and Raichu enter through the next room, and this is like the same room they enter but no pillars. Down the floor is still the purple smoke of doom.

"Not again." Jack said, "Not this again."

"I don't think Tropius will help us." Raichu said, "This is bad."

Jack decided to run on the wall, but the dangerous part that he'll fall to his doom. For now, he decided to hold his breath, and make a run for it. Jack and Raichu cover their mouths, and make a run for it through the purple smoke of death. They made it to the other side, but it seems that the purple smoke of death affects Jack and Raichu.

They made it to the other side, but still affected by the purple smoke of death.

"Jack," Raichu said, "We're covered with purple smoke, but why are we don't dead?"

"When I inhaled the purple smoke," Jack said, "We're not dead."

"So this isn't really the purple smoke of death." Raichu said, "It's just purple smoke."

What Jack discovers is a huge snake statue holding the mirror, and at the top floor about ten feet is a switch that fits for the Skull Hammer, but it seems that Jack can seem to reach for his weapon.

"Huh?" Jack asks, "What's going on? I can't reach my weapon."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ask Raichu.

"That purple smoke wasn't an original smoke," Jack said, "It's a smoke that blocks me from using my sword."

"Now that's bad." Raichu said, "It's like your weapon is invisible." The purple smoke vanished out of Jack, and he finally grabbed the Skull Hammer.

"Finally." Said Jack, he jumps on the floor, pulls his Skull Hammer back, and then pounds the switch! A light out of the ceiling appeared forming a circle where the statue snake holding the mirror is the other switch. Jack looks at the statue snake holding the mirror, and uses the force, Pull, and the statue moves straight to Jack, but lands on the switch. Now Jack and Raichu can feel the light. Behind Jack and Raichu is a gate, but they can't get in.

Jack and Raichu decided to head back, but runs on the wall either way, and reach back. They enter back to the same room where Hinata is, and it seems that all three can make to where they must head to, and that's up.

"Hey, Jack, Raichu, we can reach to where we must go by going up." Said Hinata. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Hinata happens to jump higher to reach to the next level. Jack jumps a little high, and gets on the ledge of the level. They enter the next room, and it seems that thanks to the mirror the statue used, it seems that the light came to this room, but this room is crawling with Wraiths and Flying Skulls.

"Hinata! Get into the light, me and Raichu will handle these fiends!" Jack shouted. Hinata enters the body of the light, and pulls out his harp there by pointing it at the Wraiths. One of the Wraiths became visible, and Hinata points the reflection at the other Wraith. The other Wraith becomes visible too.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Jack said, "We got it." And then he shouts, "Raichu! Thunder!"

Raichu charges his energy, and then blasts it at the two Wraiths; both Wraiths are destroyed, which leads to two fly skulls. Jack charges towards the two flying skulls, and then start attacking them. Two skulls are gone for good. Now the whole place is clear again, but it seems that the huge statue is blocking the door, and the body of light can't seem to reach it.

"Jack! Raichu! Listen to me!" Hinata said, "If we can use our objects, then we should get the light towards the huge statue."

"Of course," Jack said, "You have the tiny harp that reflects the light, and I have the Mirror Shield that reflects the light. Let's give that a try." Jack stands right where he was, away from the light and near the statue. "Okay! Release the tiny harp!" Hinata pulls out her tiny harp, points it to Jack. The light bounces off the tiny harp, and bounced off the Mirror Shield straight to the statue. And then the statue blows up leading to the door.

"It worked!" Hinata cheers, "We're almost there."

Jack opens the door for a quick peek, but the whole place is crawling with fiends.

"…Again?" Jack asks, "This is mad. Hinata, you stay here while me and my pok'emon will handle the fiends." Jack and Raichu enter inside the room, and the whole place was crawling with fiends all right. Two Lichs with swords and shield came. "Lichs!" He shouted. Jack pulled out his sword and shield, and Raichu came off of Jack.

"Let's take them!" Raichu shouted, both of them charges towards the Lich.

One of the Lichs tries to attack Jack, but Jack used his shield on time. Raichu attacks head on, and then the other Lich strikes with his Saber. Raichu dodges it, and then uses Iron Tail, "CHU! Raichu!" WHAM! It knocked the head out of the body, and then somewhere else. "Get back here!" Raichu shouted, chasing the Lich's head.

"You know, this is helpful for battling against a Lich." Jack said, dueling against the Lich, "I can get used to this." The Lich is trying to slash Jack, but Jack keeps using his shield to block the Lich's attack. Jack counters the attack, making the Lich's head come off. "Yes!" The Lich's head makes a run for it.

Raichu traps corner at dead end, the Lich, and then Raichu uses Iron Tail again, "CHU! Raichu!" The Lich's head is destroyed, and so does it body. Jack goes after the other head.

"You're not going anywhere." Jack said, he uses the force, Pull, and the swings his sword. The Lich's head and body become destroyed. "Time's up!" Now there are no fiends left, and now the only thing that's blocking their path is the huge stone with the tiny harp symbol again. "Hinata!" He shouted, "You can come in now!"

Hinata came right in, and both of them pulled out their instrument. Jack plays his Wind Waker and the song, "Earth God's Song." Hinata plays the same song with his tiny harp. When the song was complete, the huge stone collapsed into pieces, revealing the door. They enter through the door, and walk all the way down stairs.

Jack, Raichu, and Hinata came to a halt, it seems that on the other side is where the boss lies, but it can't be done. Down below, now that's the problem. Jack pulls out the map, and reads it.

"It's said that the only way to open the Boss's lair," Jack reads, "Is by using the 'Boss Key'."

"Boss Key?" Raichu asks, "You mean like the other Boss Key's we have to us in order to get to the boss?"

"That's right." Jack said, "We don't have the Boss Key, but something down there is a door."

"I'll meet you down there." Said Hinata, he found some vines and climbs her way down. Jack and Raichu decided to follow Hinata by climbing down the vines. It seems that there are a staircase that leads to the second Basement. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata walk down stairs avoiding the deep hole, and enter through the door. Now this room is very large, and it seems that the whole place has those swirl things on walls, and statue scorpion holding mirrors.

"Now this is going to be hard." Jack said, "We will need your help to bring the light in."

Hinata jumps over the depth, and landed on the switch. The light came from the ceiling, and it seems that he statue from the scorpion holding the mirror should be easy. Jack uses the force to move the statue of the scorpion holding the mirror to the light. The light bounced off the mirror to the east.

"Hinata!" Jack shouted, "Get to where the light is point to, and stand on the platform. Use your tiny harp and point to at the spiral wall." Hinata came down without getting hurt, she gets on the platform where the body of light appear, pulls out his tiny harp, and points the reflection towards the wall with spiral symbols. The spiral wall seems to have created something like there's another statue behind the wall. Jack uses the force, and pulls the statue towards him self, it landed on the switch.

Hinata points the light to the statue where it was placed, and then the statue blows up to reveal another statue scorpion holding the mirror.

"Jack, what's going on with this puzzle?" Ask Raichu.

Jack uses the force to move the statue to its spot, and it did something. Look at the pattern, it seems that the light went north, next southwest, and then north again like it keep bouncing every mirror around the whole room. But the statue way up ahead bounced the mirror, the light beam went southwest again. Jack figured out the source by using his Jedi force power to move the one way over at the southwest by following the light beam. Hinata and Raichu decided to follow Jack to know what's he up to.

There's the solution, it seems that there's another statue of the scorpion holding the mirror, and Jack uses the force to move the statue with the mirror straight to where the light beam came. It bounced off the mirror, and the light beam is going north. Hinata stands on the circle statue, and then points to where the spiral at the wall a little south to the right. The spiral wall disappears, and it seems that there's a door to something.

"Hinata, wait here while Raichu and I handle things at the other room." Said Jack, both Jack and Raichu enter the next room, and it seems that there are five coffins. "Raichu."

"Yes Jack?" Ask Raichu.

"I have a bad feeling about this." It seems that Jack has a little bit of courage meant, but the only problem is that this is going to be one bad thing. "Alright, it's show time." Jack and Raichu prepared himself, and then charge into their action. Outside, Hinata can still hear all the beating up, fighting, and shocking sound. I think Jack and Raichu always get into battles all the time, and they think this is too easy, just like what Joey always said.

Jack and Raichu came out of the room, and stands on the platform that is right near Hinata. Hinata uses her tiny harp, and points the light to Jack, and Jack uses his Mirror Shield pointing it at the spiral wall up at the northeast, and then the wall disappears revealing the statue scorpion holding the mirror. Jack uses the force, he pulls the statue scorpion holding the mirror towards Jack, and then it hit the switch. The pattern of the light beam bounces from north to southeast. Jack uses the force again to the last scorpion statue holding the mirror to the last spot, and now the light beam points from southeast to north, and then a statue up north points the light beam southeast to the platform.

"Wow, we did it." Said Hinata.

"Bloody brilliant," Jack said, "I think I love this puzzle."

"Jack, Raichu?" Hinata asks, "What did you get inside the room?"

"What Raichu and I got is a Small Key," Raichu said, "And some Gils, fifty Gils only."

"Okay, Hinata," Jack said, "You stand on that platform, and I'll stand on the other platform."

Hinata stands on the platform with the body of light, and pulls out her tiny harp. Jack gets on the platform, points his Mirror shield towards the shape of the sun's left eye. It seems that the light points at the sun's left eye, and the half sidelights up. Hinata point the tiny harp to the shape of the sun's right eye, the reflection of the light hits the sun's right eye, and then all the sun's body light up the whole room. It seems that the staircase appeared underneath the huge sun.

Jack walks down the staircase along with Raichu, and then found a door that is locked up. Jack unlocks the door, and then these two enter the next room.

Inside the next room is an ambush, behind Jack and Raichu the door shuts itself. Up ahead of Jack and Raichu is the same Iron Giant that was guarding Starlight Palace, and this is going to be a bad sign. I mean, fighting against Iron Giants is really bad.

"Hmm? FRAAALL! FRAL!" The Iron Giant shouts, Jack pulled out his Sword and Shield, and Raichu is going to have to fight with Jack.

"Here goes!" Jack shouts, charging towards the Iron Giant. The Iron Giant swings his large sword, but Jack performs the Parry Attack, "Ha! YA!" The Iron Giant's helmet came off, revealing a dogface. "Raichu! Now!"

Raichu charges all the electricity, and then blast it at the Iron Giant's head. The Iron Giant is getting all the static, but it just won't quit. "Wait a second, why won't it go down?" Ask Raichu.

"HI! HURRAL!" The Iron Giant growls, trying to attack Raichu, but Raichu quickly escape the attack, and sticks near Jack.

"Jack, this is bad." Said Raichu.

"I know, fighting against a Boss that is intense." Said Jack, he then notices something, and charges, "Here I go again!"

The Iron Giant notice Jack coming, and then attacks, "HI! HURRAL!" But a miss, Jack performed a Parry Attack by rolling the other way behind the Iron Giant, and then attacks behind. It seems that the Iron Giant lost its armor, which will only lead to his clothes.

"Now that's a good look for you." Jack said, "Maybe you should be join us."

"HI! HURRAL!" The Iron Giant shouted, trying to attack Jack. Jack was too quick, but then something attacks Jack behind.

"FRALL!" A voice shouted, and there's another Iron Giant. What? There's two Iron Giants. Lucky Jack avoids it quickly. It seems that two Iron Giants surround Jack and Raichu.

"Now what?" Raichu asks, "There's two of them, and we only got one of their Armor taken off."

"Raichu, can you handle the one without the armor?" Ask Jack.

"Sure, why?" Ask Raichu.

"Because I'll handle the one with the armor. These two look like the Iron Giants back at Starlight Palace." Jack said, "So leave the one with the armor to me."

"Got it!" Raichu shouted. Both of them become separated, each will get to attack each of their own thing. Raichu charges electricity, avoiding the Iron Giant with no armor, Jack to fight against the Iron Giant with armor, now this is going to be one intense battle for these two.

Raichu then release all the massive electricity towards the Iron Giant with no armor, but the Iron Giant with no armor still doesn't quit. "This is bad." Said Raichu, he quickly avoids the Iron Giant's attack.

"Ho! Ha! Fra!" Jack shouted, blocking every attack the Iron Giant throws. "Do you think it would have been easier we if have Torkoal to come along?"

"I think we should." Said Raichu.

Jack waits for the right time, but he can't seem to summon Torkoal in the perfect time because the Iron Giant is to quick for him. Jack then jumps over the Iron Giant with the armor, and then slice it, which means the Iron Giant has no helmet, but still with body armor. Jack is still behind the Iron Giant, and then thrust through the armor, now the Iron Giant lost the armor.

"I got your prize!" Jack shouts, "Right here!" He attacks with multiple slashes towards the Iron Giant, but it still won't quit.

Meanwhile, Raichu is still charging all the electricity he needs in order to shock the Iron Giant, he has enough, and then blast it at the Iron Giant with no armor. The Iron Giant with no armor becomes destroyed and blows up. Now it's up to Jack to finish the other Iron Giant, but Jack is running out of stamina.

I did remember that when using Excalipur, it drains the life out of you, same thing with the force. All Jack is ever doing is trying to get the Iron Giant near a corner, and it worked. The Iron Giant can't seem to tell where Jack is, which gives Jack a chance to attack behind. He slashes all the way, leaving the Iron Giant defeated and then blows up.

Phew, Jack is almost out of stamina, and he uses his Force Heal to restore his strength back. Since the Iron Giants are gone, the gate opens, and the door that locks them are open. Jack opens the treasure chest, and does his "Got Item Pose".

"Ho-Ho! I got it!" Jack cheered, and he got the Boss Key.

"Phew, I never wanted to see another Iron Giant again." Raichu said, "Those things give me the willies, and you know how much it's hard to fight them alone."

"Well, at least we have the Boss Key," Jack said, "Let's get Hinata and fight our boss." Jack and Raichu got out of the room, and found Hinata waiting. Lucky there are no fiends around this room, because Hinata would handle it.

"So, how did it go?" Ask Hinata.

"We're okay." Jack said, "But lucky we survived the Iron Giants."

"Yeah, did you ever see those things?" Raichu asks, "Those Iron Giants are nothing up trouble, and still you have to fight them."

"Don't worry, let's out of this room." Said Hinata.

Lucky they found a ladder; Jack and Raichu climb up the ladder first, leaving Hinata to climb second. They reach to the level and exit out of the room. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata have entered the same room with the depth room, and a semi spiral staircase again. Jack and Raichu did remember that Hinata found the solution by climbing down, so it's time to climb back up. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata walk all the way up the spiral staircase, and climb the vines on the wall up.

They reach to the other spiral stairs, and made it back to the first basement. So the question is, how are they going to get to the boss's room from here to the other side? Jack could use his Deku Leaf again, and fly all three of them to the other side.

"Okay, here goes." Jack said, pulling out his Deku Leaf, and putting his Sword and Shield away, "I just hope we make it."

"Jack, let's do it." Said Raichu. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Hinata grabs hold of Jack just to hang on.

"Alright, here we go!" Jack shouts, he runs towards the ledge, jumps, and uses the large Deku Leaf to fly to the other side. They made it without fear. Since they have the Boss Key, it's only fair that Jack and Raichu would enter inside instead of Hinata.

"I'll stay here, something's terribly wrong." Hinata said, "I can feel it."

"Don't worry, you stay out here." Jack said, "Me and Raichu will handle the big boss, okay?" Jack and Raichu unlock the huge door, and went inside. What ever lies behind the door is something ferocious, and dangerous. I just hope Jack and Raichu make it out alive, because this is their chance to show courage meant. Find out what happens later on Episode 136.

No Notes.


	143. Chapter 136

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 136

Going to Overview the whole thing.

Last time, our heroes Jack and Raichu were protecting Princess Ivy who is really Hinata in order to defeat the boss just to turn Excalipur back into Excalibur. For now, Joey has warned Jack that there is a Demon inside the Earth Temple that is coming out in order to hurt the people. Joey told Jack the demon's name, "Phantom Mask".

Jack and Raichu enter inside a room, then it happen that all these Wraiths are fully colored; there are fifteen of them. They are surprised, and then the lights went out. A mask appeared, and taking the Wraiths, that demon is a huge chubby Wraith holding a fire Lanturn. There are three skylights through the room, and what Jack needs to do is shine some light. He pulled his Sword and Shield out, and Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack makes a run for it, getting underneath the first skylight while the large Phantom releases fire towards Jack. Jack is underneath the light, and shines it towards the Wraith. It seems that the Wraith has become solid again, and unconscious on the floor, dizzy from the light. With Jack's Power Bracelets, he lifts the giant Wraith, "UMGH!" And then throws him to one of the closer spikes, "DAGH!" That giant chubby Wraith rolls all the way, and then been a direct hit, releasing all of the other small Wraiths, so that means the light is back on. Jack charges his sword, it becomes full, and then spins around the room until all of the Wraiths are gone. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Wham! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Poor little Wraiths, they just came out, and then the mask appeared again, taking the small Wraiths with him. Now the giant chubby Wraith is back again, and Jack makes a run for it towards the second skylight. The giant Wraith inhales, Jack is under the skylight, and points the light beam at the giant Wraith. The giant Wraith becomes solid again, falls on the floor unconscious again.

Jack lifts the giant demon again, "UGH!" And then throws it towards the near spikes, "URRRAGH!" CRASH! The giant Wraith becomes gone, opening the whole and releasing the small Wraiths. Jack charges his sword, it becomes full, and he spins around the whole room until he hit five Wraiths.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! It seems there are only five Wraiths left in this room, the mask appeared again, and then the small Wraiths enter the mask, making the giant Wraith again. Jack makes a run for it towards the final skylight, and the Wraith inhales. Jack made it underneath the final skylight, and then reflects the light beam at the giant Wraith, the giant Wraith becomes solid and dizzy again. It falls on the fall unconscious.

Jack picks up the giant Wraith with his strength, "URGH!" And then throws it at the near spikes, "URRRAGH!" It rolls, and then crashes towards the spikes. Here come the small Wraiths again, Jack charges his sword again, it becomes full and then spins around the whole room until all of the small Wraiths are gone.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! All of the Wraiths are gone, and then the mask appeared again. But the mask of the face seems to lose his Wraiths, and run around crazy. A skylight appeared, and then traps the mask of the phantom. The phantom of the mask then blows up, revealing a "Heart Container". Jack jumps for cheer, and grabs the Heart Container.

Now Jack and his pok'emon earn a Level Up! A light appeared out of the Triforce, and Jack stands on the light. Hinata appears with his Tiny Harp, and Jack pulls out his Wind Waker.

He places the Excalipur on the light, and then the two of them play the song, "Earth God's Lyrics". Jack is like a conductor, and then a new body appeared out of Hinata, Jack was surprised. All three of them play the same song at the same time, and then Excalipur have regain strength. Jack picks up the Excalipur, it started to rumble, and then its wings appeared, only one more temple to turn Excalipur back to Excalibur.

"Hello." Said a voice, Jack, Raichu, and Hinata are surprised to see the new person, or at least someone. "I'm Laruto, I am a sage of this temple. Ever since this temple is infested with fiends, I couldn't fight them on my own. So now, it seems that you two played the 'Earth God's Lyrics'. I am grateful that you have save this temple from that horrible temple.

"Now all three must stand on the light, and you will be on your way to Dark Town. I will remain in this temple, and pray for the gods. Jack, Raichu, and Hinata, you will return to the upper world, and now the Earth Temple's barrier is gone for the Crystals to enter. Thank you very much. May the Gods and the Goddess be with you."

Jack, Raichu, and Hinata walked up to the light, and then vanished. Out of the Earth Temple, and then they've reach to Dark Town. It seems that this place is too peaceful, until one of the civilians started to panic and make a run for it.

"Run! It's that giant monster!"

"Giant monster?" Jack asks, "What's going on around Dark Town?"

Hinata notice something, and said, "Jack! There's a tentacle monster destroying Dark Town!"

Jack and Raichu notice that monster, and then these two yelled, "JENOVA!" Jack and Raichu make a run for it, and Hinata runs straight to the Berry Shop to warn Jeff, Shrio, and Yo-Yo Man. Ounce they got there, it seems that Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto are the only ones who are fighting.

"Joey! Pikachu! Naruto!" Jack shouted. Jack and Raichu are surprised that Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto are fighting like wild demons. "What happened?"

"_We've decided to go with our demon forms._" Joey said, "_But what's with this thing? It just keeps coming._"

"JENOVA is back, and it wants payback unless we're gone." Jack said, "If you two are in your Demon forms, let me join you two!" Jack's whole body is acting all ready, along with Raichu. Now we have all five Demon Fighters. "HAAAAAAAGHA!"

Now it's the Demon Fighters against JENOVA, again.

Jack goes in Berserk, charging towards JENOVA with a five slashing attack. JENOVA is scratched a lot. Raichu charges electricity, and then releases Thunder Rage. JENOVA is being electrocuted.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, and then he attacks JENOVA with his five slashing claws. JENOVA is being scratched.

"HA, ha, ha! I'm going to enjoy this!" Joey yells, smirking. He attacks with his five slashing claws. JENOVA is being scratched a lot. JENOVA is vulnerable; Pikachu attacks with her slashing claws. JENOVA is scratched, and then blows up.

That's a relief, it was just one quick battle, and then all five of them killed JENOVA with all the slashes they ever got. They earn 100,000 EXP and 10,000 AP. Level Up!

"_HRRRR! That was a Rip-off!_" Joey shouted, "_I want to kill me!_"

"Remedy!" A voice shouted, it splash blue liquid all over Jack, Raichu, Joey, Naruto, and Pikachu, their Demon powers went away.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, "Were we about to…huh?"

"What happened?" Naruto asks, "Did we win?"

"We won." Jack said, he licks the blue liquid and said, "It's Remedy. This Remedy cured us when we went berserk."

"You mean we return back to normal?" Joey asks, "I can't believe Remedy cured me from my Demon Powers."

"Its all thanks to Yo-Yo Man, "Jack said, "He must of spread the blue liquid all over us when we went berserk."

"Correct." Yo-Yo Man said, "Since all three of you have something in common, a Dog Demon Power and a Nine-Tail Fox Demon Power. However, that still doesn't explain how that huge monster appeared."

"JENOVA." Jack said, "That's her name."

"JENOVA is a girl?" Joey asks, "Lucky Raye isn't around."

"So the monster's name is JENOVA." Yo-Yo Man said, "How it appeared at the Crystal Region?"

"Not only that, but the Orre region as well." Said Pikachu.

"You mean to tell me JENOVA attacked the Orre region too?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, it appeared in the first place when Orochimaru is destroyed." Naruto said, "And now this JENOVA thing appeared here."

"I say we do some investigating on our own." Yo-Yo Man said, "But what's there over there?"

Jack and Raichu look down at their feet, noticing a small tentacle, and it's a good thing it didn't move. Jack picked it up.

"JENOVA's Sample B." Jack said, "The first one we fought before is JENOVA's Sample A. But this one seems to be gray and dark red."

"I think I have the other tentacle." Joey, pulling out the JENOVA's Sample A, "All gray and green.

"Gross!" Said Naruto, disgusted.

"If we're going to figure out how did JENOVA got out," Yo-Yo Man said, "Then we must search for any other JENOVA around the whole region. It could be anywhere anytime."

"What will happen after we find all of the Samples?" Naruto asks, "Do we get rid of them or something?"

"No, we give it to the person that knows JENOVA." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I hate to say this," Jack said, "But after you stall me some time at trial, I found out that it was Seymour Guado."

"Red City?" Ask Joey. Jack nod to Joey.

"I get it," Yo-Yo Man said, "That's the reason why you went to spy on Seymour, to see what's he up to. He must of release JENOVA before when you did something to Seymour."

"JENOVA escaped from Red City, and now she's everywhere." Jack said, "We've got to do something."

"Yo-Yo Man!" A voice shouted.

"Gietera," Yo-Yo Man said, "What is it?"

A friend of Jeff's wearing green dress, yellow hair, and brown combat boots.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack.

"Dark City is under attack," Gietera said, "And there seems to be a white hair person protecting the city from an evil black hair person using these weird blasters.

"Let's see, a person with white hair." Jack said, "Anything else?"

"Oh yes, he had this lance he carries and dragon wings."

Jack and Raichu are shocked and said, "Yang!" They storm their way straight to Dark City to see what's going, even it has to see Yang in danger.

"Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, let's get going!" Yo-Yo Man order, and Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, and Yo-Yo Man rush off straight to Dark City to see what's going on.

Right at Dark City, it looks like a real fight between Yang, the Dragon Lord, and the other guy that looks like Yang but with a black bandana on his head, wearing a black eye patch, black clothes, and black short hair.

"Let's see how you dance?" The voice shouted, and what ever is shooting is laser beam. Yang came out avoiding the lasers; this is freaking the people out, worse then the attack at Dark Town. "Dance already!"

Now Yang flies out of the situation without getting the people in danger. Now Yang has found shelter, but he's running out of stamina for avoiding the lasers.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." The guy with the blasters said.

"Ying is still looking for me, and now he's trying to hurt the people." Yang said, "I've got to get away from this mad man."

"Oh, Yang." Said Ying, searching for Yang, "Come on out, little brother." Little brother? What's that suppose to mean?

Yang then makes a break for it, getting pass through these people first without causing trouble. Now Yang is hidden in the crowd, getting away from his older brother. But does Yang have to run from his problems?

"Gotcha!" Ying shouted, and he caught Yang in the crowd. "Thought you could sneak away from your older brother, didn't you?" He aims right at Yang, but he's about to fire, his ammo of lasers went out. He checked to see if he can fix is ammo, "I'll have to reload." And then his weapon went full again. He gets back by aiming at Yang, but he lost him. "Now let's see if we can fix you…" And then he got into a temper, "DARN IT!"

"Excuse me!" Yang shouted, moving through the crowds, "Pardon me! Coming through!"

"Where are you Yang? Show yourself!" Ying shouts.

"We're bringing you live at Dark City, bringing news that an evil person with dragon wings is attacking the city." The News Reporter said, "It seems that this is none other then the Dragon Lord. An evil Dragon Lord has been released, but no one has ever touched the cracked orb, it just got out itself. But the question, what is he searching for?"

"Buzz off!" Ying shouted, attacking the Reporter, "No one likes you! If you happen to see my little brother, tell him that if he doesn't show up, I'll terrorize the city!"

However, Yang heard that voice, and then grabs Ying out of nowhere, now that's a surprise attack.

Crashing through every store, Yang has run over the Pendant Shop, and Ying doesn't seem to like it here. "Agh! Get those things away from me!" Ying shouted, but he sight Yang.

"Sheesh, Yang, are you alright?" Ask the Owner.

"I'm fine." Yang said, "Can I borrow one of your pendants?"

"What for?" The owner asks, "They're only worth one thousand."

"Fine, I'll take one of them. Give me the Star Pendant!" Yang shouted, he gives the owner one thousand Gils for an exchange for a Star Pendant. "Back off! I have this!"

"Agh! Get those things away from me!" Ying shouted, "Unless you want the town destroyed."

"It's only you and me!" Yang shouted, and he flies off with the Star Pendant. Ying chases after Yang; however, they keep running into stuff the department store, restaurants, and even the mall.

"Yang! You can't escape away from me!" Ying shouted. Wham! He just ran over the glass wall, and the glass wall broke into pieces.

"Nice going, buddy!" The owner shouted, "Do you know how much do you have to pay for those?" Ying held up his blaster right at the owner's forehead. "Uh, do whatever you want. No charges!"

Yang spring into action again, trapping Ying into a toyshop. "Ying! You had enough fun!" He shouted, "Now it's time to put those blasters away!"

Crash! It seems that they've landed right at the toy store, but it seems that Yang is cornered.

"You can't get away this time, Yang." Ying said, pointing his blasters at Yang, "Say good-bye!" He pushed the button, but what comes out is nothing but harmless water. Yang was confused, and Ying was shocked that he had the wrong blaster. His weapon was switched with two guns, and I do believe that Ying had picked the water guns. "What is this?" He asks, he keeps searching for his blasters, and he won't stop until he finds his blasters. "Don't move, Yang, because I will find my blasters!"

Too later, Yang has already escape, lucky Yang always make a quick escape after being caught and Ying being off guard.

"Darn this mall! Where are my blasters?" Ying asks, still searching for his blasters.

Yang is blowing ice all over the floor, but away from the toy store. He whistles at Ying, and Ying notice that Yang is not around the toy store. Now Ying found his blasters, and started to chase Yang again.

"Oh! Now you made me mad!" Ying shouted, but when he exit out of the toy store, he slips through a long ice, and slides through the "Scientist Store". Crash!

"Clean up in Aisle 1!" Said the speakers. Yang decided to escape by walking up the escalator, and head to the Ice Cream Pallor.

"One Vanilla Scoop, please?" Ask Yang; he bought the ice cream to take a break.

"Yang! Where are you?" Ying asks, "Where are you now?" And then he found Yang up stairs, "Ahead! Found you!" He flies up, and then blasts out laser towards Yang, but he only blast the ice cream Yang was eating.

"Ah, and I bought this with thirty Gils." Said Yang, and he looks at who did it until he was shock to see his older brother again.

"Yang, you can't escape this time!" Ying said, "Look around you. You have no place to go, and you're trap with me!" He points his blaster at Yang, "Now let's finish this now." He starts firing every shot of energy towards Yang, but Yang makes a run for it through the entrance.

"Excuse me sir, but I'll have to take you in!" Said the Security Guard.

Ying shot his energy at the Security Guard, and the Security Guard was flying all the way in pain. "AGH!" It shouted, and Yang rescued the Security Guard just in time before going to the "Sports Shop". If Yang didn't rescue the Security Guard, then this could get messy. "Ah, thank you so much for rescuing. Maybe you should be a Security Guard too."

"No time, Ying is harming everyone." Yang said, taking the Security Guard to a safe place, "You must tell the other Security Guards to get the whole people out of this mall."

"You know that mad man?" The Security Guard asks, "Because he was looking for you."

"Indeed. Now hurry!" Yang said, "I'll distract him while you get everyone to evacuate this building!" Yang went after his older brother, Ying, just to ready to fight him. "I summon Gyarados! Kingdra! And Lapras!"

I sense that Yang and his pok'emon will fight against Ying alone. This is going to be one tough battle.

Yang attacks by stabbing his brother with his lance, critical attack!

Gyarados attacks with Hyper Beam, and then blasts a beam of energy towards Ying. Ying is damaged a lot. Kingdra attacks with Blizzard, and casts it at Ying. Ying is frozen cold. Lapras casts Ice Beam, and freezes Ying. Ying is frozen as ice, plus damaged.

"You cleaver little fighter." Ying said, "Now let's see how you dance wit his?" Ying transform into his Dragon Form, and then attacks. Ying goes after Gyarados, and then use his claws to attack. Gyarados roars in pain.

Yang charges and then attacks head on his Lance. Ying the Dragon is damaged. Gyarados has to recharge, and must standby. Kingdra releases Blizzard again at Ying, Ying is damaged from the ice. Lapras inhales, and then release Ice Beam at Ying again. Ying is damaged and frozen in ice.

"Dance already!" Ying shouts, he releases fire on the entire party member. Yang, Gyarados, Kingdra, and Lapras are damaged from the fire.

"Agh!"

"Roar!"

"King!"

"Lapras!"

Yang attacks Ying with Blizzaga, and then blows ice. Ying the dragon is damaged and frozen from the cold. Gyarados uses Hyper Beam again, and then blast it at Ying. Ying is hit badly. Kingdra casts Blizzard again at Ying, and Ying takes the hit. Lapras inhales all the ice, and then blasts Ice Beam at Ying. Ying is damaged and frozen.

"You cleaver little sneaks!" Ying shouted, "But you can't stop this!" Ying goes after Lapras, and then uses Bite, and Lapras is badly damaged. Lapras became knocked out. "Take that, you can't stop me! That's why I'm the master of all Dragon Lords! You'll never stop me, and I'll kill even if it has to do with destroying you!"

Yang throws a Revive at Lapras, and Lapras came back up to the battle. Gyarados has to recharge, and must remain standby. Kingdra uses Blizzard again, and blows it at Ying. Ying is damaged and frozen. Lapras releases Ice Beam at Ying, and Ying takes a hit.

"GAGH! WHY! I HAD IT ALL!" Ying shouts in pain. Yang and his pok'emon won the battle.

Yang, Gyarados, Kingdra, and Lapras have earned 100,000 EXP and 10,000 AP. Level Up for all of them.

That was a tough match, but it seems that Yang had finally won the battle with his pok'emon. Ying is now on the floor, still in his Dragon Form. But now looking at his body, he seems to be disappearing.

"What? No!" Ying shouted, "I can't disappear! Master! Please! Give me another chance!" And then his body started to fade away. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

For now, Yang has felt a victory that he finally defeated his older brother a long time ago back at the Spirit World. But Yang has felt something wrong with himself, and then he fainted to the ground. Lapras, Gyarados, and Kingdra have returned back to their pok'e balls, and then the Security Guards came in, surprised.

Look! The Black Dragon is gone, but then everyone came around Yang worried that is he dead? Everyone really does believe that Yang is dead, but the doctor came in, and checks Yang's pulse.

"…He's alive." The Doctor said, "It seems that this teenager had fight the evil guy all by himself with the help of his pok'emon." Every doctor placed Yang on the carrier, and takes him to the hospital as soon as possible.

"…_Dragon Lord Master, if you're hearing this, it must of mean that I have defeated my older brother. But now, I have fainted because I had too much experience for all my hard work. For now, I must have sensed that you have taken my brother away straight to the Spirit World, but please, will you help me with my anger. Help me with my anger, is there a cure with my anger and temper. Because I know there is a person that has the remedy that will save me. Can you tell me where my friend is? If you want to know who she is, her name is 'Quartz'. Because I have a feeling she needs to be protected, and I heard she is a Peace Dragon Lord, so tell me when I wake up."_

"And so, it seems that the boy known as Yang, the dragon lord," The Reporter said on live, "Have defeated the evil Dragon Lord, his evil twin brother, Ying. So now, it would seem that Yang, the Good Dragon Lord has save Dark City and its citizens. So now, Yang will be rested at the hospital will he'll be nurtured and heal his wounds. And that's the report news, these strange visitors that has saved Dark Town from a huge monster with tentacles, and two warriors fighting against each other, good against evil."

So now, it seems that some of the villains have arrive to destroy Dark Island, but lucky Jack, Raichu, Naruto, Joey, and Pikachu defeated it. And then his little brother, Yang, defeats Ying the evil dragon. Now they need a strategy to take Prince Brent to the Orre region, but I think they need to explore around the Crystal Region before going back to the Orre region. Find out what happens later on Episode 137.

Notes:

-Jack is the only one who defeated the boss. So now, the Earth Temple is complete, but the weapon hasn't returned yet.

-JENOVA was back, and it seems they figured out why it appeared.

-Yang fought against his brother, Ying, and won the battle.


	144. Chapter 137

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 137

Chocobo Racing

Inside the dream world, Jack is sleeping back at the guest room, but something's wrong with Jack. Right after Yang's battle, Jack already has two samples and then fell asleep at the guess room. However, the dream is covered with darkness, and something is horribly wrong here. We see a young boy with brown hair and wearing peasant clothes that is running away with fear.

The young boy about five years old is running away because something is chasing him. What appears chasing after the young boy is holding the Masamune, and what has blue spiky hair and black clothes of darkness. Oh god! Seymour Guado!

"Face it, Jack Davis," Seymour said, being evil, "You're too weak to fight. You're no match against me, so run all the way."

So the young boy is really Jack, he must be having a nightmare about being a child, running away from Seymour Guado holding the Masamune. It's like the Grim Reaper is ready to kill Jack, but young Jack slipped and fell. He looks at Seymour Guado and said, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Seymour pulled his Masamune back.

"Because Master Akoo ordered me to do this!" And then Seymour strikes young Jack, making the real Jack wake up from his nightmare.

"Agh!" Jack shouted, he checks himself, and checks to where the dream Seymour strikes himself. He's afraid of Seymour, ever since something happened back at Red City and the Galleon Coliseum.

Someone is knocking on the door, yelling "Jack? Are you awake? Jena and her friends are here, and Todd wants to take you down. But your Sayian cousin took care of Todd by winning all the time, and he took care of Ben too. Come on down and have some 'Black Pancakes'."

Jack really felt upset from his nightmare. Jack and Raichu got out of bed, and get out of the guest room. Jeff is a little surprised.

"Hello!" Jeff said, "Looks like someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, you better hurry and get down stairs. Jena and her friends are here." Jeff walks all the way down stairs, and then both Jack and Raichu walk down stairs too.

"Hi Jack!" Jena shouted, "How are you?"

"Oh great, no you again." Todd said, but then he looks at Jack, and Jack is still upset, "Whoa, I think that's a good look for you."

"Watch It!" Joey shouted, "That's My Cousin!"

"Sorry." Todd said, "I didn't know."

"Wait, something's different." Ben said, looking at Jack closely, "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ask Raichu.

"Is he okay?" Jeannie said, "Because he looks like he got run over by something."

"Jack?" Jena asks, she snaps her fingers at Jack, and then Jack felt all drowsy and fell asleep. "Agh! Is he dead?"

"Not really, he's asleep." Yo-Yo Man said, "He must of feel asleep ever since he, Raichu, Joey, Naruto, and Pikachu fought against JENOVA. But now, he must have suffer something he touched JENOVA's Sample."

"It's the dream, isn't it?" Jeff asks, "Ghastly must of read Jack's dream and it was a horrible nightmare."

"I see," Naruto, said, "He did touch JENOVA's Sample, believe it."

"Then what am I going to do with these Pancakes?" Jeff asks, "I told him the Dark Pancakes are ready and then he fell asleep."

"Maybe, it's because of those monsters he's been battling." Hinata said, "But from all those fights he fought, he must have weaken himself."

"Wake up." Prince Brent said, "Wake up, Jack."

"Give it up, that Jack kid fell asleep." Said Todd.

"I think I know how to wake him up." Joey said, "Stand back." But Joey felt something sniffing, and about to sneeze, "…Ah…ah…ACHO!"

BOOM! Joey sneezed out red boiling lava! It got everyone burned around the house, and it woke Jack up. I think everyone is crispy.

"Gazuntite." Said Jeff.

"Whoa, that's one big sneeze, even it has to do with one lava sneeze." Said Todd.

Jack yawned and asks, "Uh, what happened?"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair.

"Well, at least you didn't blow up the whole house, or we rather force you to pay up the whole house."

"Sorry, but that's Joey for ya." Pikachu said, "He is filled with the body of fire and lava."

"Joey thanks for waking Jack up." Yo-Yo Man said, and then he tells Jack, "Jack, it seems that you have a tragic nightmare. I would guess that since then, you would end up like that."

"Jack, will you be okay?" Jena asks, "Besides, I'm going to be marrying Prince Brent until I'm Twenty-Five."

"I'll be okay." Jack said, and then he looks at Todd. "At least I'm not that this bad."

"You're lucky, you didn't know that Jena is going to marry Prince Brent?" Todd asks, "Sheesh, then you're a dork."

"True, but I already have a fiancé." Jack said, "That's the reason why I avoided her, I don't want my fiancé to know."

"I knew it," Brent said, "It is Grace. I've seen you and her be acting like really couples."

"And I already have a girlfriend." Todd said, "You want to see her picture?"

"Sorry, but can I asks you something?" Ask Jack.

"What?"

"The picture you're to show me is your girlfriend, right?" Jack asks, "And you did call me 'Jack kid', when I felt drowsy, right?" Jack smiles like he doesn't mind.

"Yes." Said Todd.

And then that's where Jack draws the line, gets angry and yells, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" WHAM! Jack pounds Todd right in the head, and then Todd falls on the ground knocked out. Everyone was shocked over Jack's strength, ever since he's been fighting fiends and enemies.

"_Whoa, he's strong._" Todd thought, and then Jack heads out to the Chocobo Carrel.

Back to the Chocobo Carrel, Jack and Raichu are with Jeff, taking care of the Chocobos. Jack is ready to ask Jeff a very important question, something like 'if Jeff does remember about Speedy, the Green Chocobo.'

"Jeff, I have a question." Jack asks, "Do you remember that I have the Green Chocobo, Speedy?"

"Yeah he was the only green one I owned," Jeff said, "So why ask about him?"

"It seems that you are showing a competition," Jack said, "Something about a 'Chocobo Race'."

"Oh...that race i'm having it to raise money for the shop," Jeff said, "Why you asking?"

"Listen," Jack said, "King Ruben and Prince Brent told me you have a Huge Red Materia. I need the Huge Materia for something before Blitzkrieg uses the Huge Red Materia for something. Will you just give the Huge Red Materia to me?"

"That you'll find it in the barn where the baby Chocobos are, "Jeff said, "Good luck getting passed them since its lunch time."

Jack and Raichu went inside the barn, and found something. It seems that on the table in the middle is the large red crystal, the Huge Red Materia.

"Don't you worry," Jack said, I'll get you someday before Blitzkrieg gets it." Jack closes the barn, and then said to Jeff, "Jeff, where do I sign up for the Chocobo Race?"

"Here!" Said Jeff. He hands Jack a clipboard and pen. "Place your name on the list."

"Uh…okay. But I'm more easier with a Quill and an Ink Bottle." Said Jack, and then he pulls out a quill and an inkbottle, and then writes down his name on the clipboard. "Here you go." He said. "Jack Davis", and then he put his symbol near his name. But Jack discovers something on the name, it looks like it has been signed, "Silver Eye, Mihawk". "Is he in this?" Jack asks, "I mean, Silver Eye, Mihawk."

"Yeah why you asking? "Ask Jeff.

"Then I must win the race," Jack said, "Believe it!"

"Good luck winning." Said Jeff.

So now, Silver Eye Mihawk wants the prize as well as Jack does. What will Jack compete in the race is his green Chocobo, Speedy. They're at the starting point, and the rules stat that they're supposed to be six Chocobos and their riders. Mihawk appeared with his Black Chocobo.

"Hello." He said, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey Silver Eye Mihawk." Jack said, "You came here to get the Huge Red Materia?"

"Please, I would never touch that red crystal," Mihawk said, "Unless I can use it for something."

"Believe this, I'm going to win the race."

"Pitiful."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer speaks in the Microphone, "And welcome to our annual Chocobo Racing. Today, it is the moment you've been waiting here at the Crystal Region. The Fans are ready to go! The racers are ready to go! Heck, I'm ready to go. Let's meet our racers.

"First off, we have Ernesto, and his Brown Chocobo, Peg. They say that he came from the Danto Region from Orange Canyon to honor the Cosmo Canyon Tribe. Second, we have Lisette and her blue Chocobo, Ying. I had a feeling that she must be Goth and wants the power of darkness. Our third racer came straight from Dark City, and his bad black Chocobo, Beep-Beep. They must be with the funk. Our fourth racer from the Orre Region from Light City and her Pink Chocobo, Mr. Ling has come to fine the glory of the race, it's Courtney.

"Coming from the Warlords, we have our fifth racer, Silver Eye Mihawk, and his black Chocobo, Teioh. Now I don't want to be on Silver Eye Mihawk's bad side, because his Chocobo is saying victory! And finally, our last racer from Clock Town with his green Chocobo, Speedy! And now, back to you, Jeff!"

"Thank you," Jeff said, "As you can, our Chocobos and their riders must go through the obstacle coarse to finish the race, and claim the prize. First, they go through the Flaming Tunnel, this is where the riders and their Chocobo have to run through a tunnel that is on fire while dodging hot lava. Next, we have waterways, the riders and their Chocobo have to walk on rocks with in thirty minutes before being washed away by the waterfall. Third, Screaming Death, the riders and their Chocobo must eat at a hunted ranch without being scream off. And last, Final End, this is the last part of the coarse where they run down the hill that is at a seventy-eight degree angle to the finish line blindfolded."

"Wow! That's all four courses." The announcer announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is about to underway, so only leave this to the pros who know Chocobos. Now then, let's get this race started!"

Jack and Mihawk are prepared, and so is their Chocobo. The judge is ready to open the hatch to release the Chocobos and their riders. Three, Two, One, the judge opened the hatch and they're off!

"Wow! Look at that!" The announcer announced, "It seems that the Green Chocobo has taken off all the way fast! But here comes the Black Chocobo and Silver Eye Mihawk, ramming against each other. I guess this must be a tough fight. It seems that the rest are biting the dust, but wait! Here comes the third race with his Black Chocobo, charging towards Silver Eye Mihawk. Here comes Yvonne!"

"Hey! No one likes a show off!" Yvonne yelled at Mihawk, "You trippin!"

"I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they run over a wall." Mihawk said, Yvonne is confused, and then both the Chocobo and his rider ran over a wall. WHAM!

"Whoa! That's going to be sour in the morning." Said Jeff.

"I know where did that wall come from." The Announcer announced, "And now both Speedy and Teioh have reach to the Flaming Tunnel. Doesn't it feel hot to you that this is like one hundred degrees? They must avoid the lava, or they become burning butts."

"I have a question for you," Mihawk asks, "Can you swim?"

"You can't take me alive!" Jack shouted. Both Mihawk and Jack pulled out their blades, and started to fight.

"Oh My!" The announcer announced, "It looks like a double duel between their riders, but I have to say the fighting is awesome!"

"Out of the way!" Courtney shouted, and her Chocobo came through like hot steam, "My Chocobo needs water, fast!"

Jack and Mihawk notice her coming, and then they continue charging towards the exit. But Courtney and Mr. Ling are coming.

"Wow! It seems that Jack and Mihawk made it out alive with their Chocobo." Jeff announced, "And here comes Courtney and Mr. Ling, follow by let's see, Ernesto and Peg, next Lisette and Ying, and then Courtney and Mr. Ling. But it seems that Yvonne and Beep-Beep came behind!"

"I have to say, running to a wall was not a good idea." The announcer announced.

"Okay, here comes the waterway." Jeff announced, "They have thirty minutes to walk on water, but I think Jack and Mihawk got it down. It seems that their Chocobo are running, and I said they need to walk on the rocks."

"You know what you need to focus most on?" Ask Mihawk.

"What? Besides losing to you?" Ask Jack.

"No, this!" Mihawk pulls out his Black Sword, and strikes it on the ground, "Pitiful!"

Speedy just jumped, and then Jack jumped off of Speedy, but Speedy is falling off through the waterfall! "Speedy!" Jack uses the force to bring Speedy, Speedy came flying back, and continues running on the rocks with Jack on its back.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" The announcer announced surprised, "That kid is too good."

"Hmm, I don't see any rules about using Psychic to bring your Chocobo back," Jeff said, "But I'll take it."

"It seems that Silver Eye Mihawk and Teioh have taken the lead. But it seems that Lisette and Ying can't make it across the water!" The announcer announced.

"Come on, Ying!" Lisette shouted, "Get over there!" Ying took a talon step in the water, then Ying panicked."

"Oh boy, it seems that Ying is afraid of water, and can't continue." Jeff announced, "Now let's see who made it. First, we have Silver Eye Mihawk, next Ernesto and Peg, third Jack and Speedy, and then Courtney and Mr. Ling. So now, it seems that Lisette and Ying have dropped out of the race, leaving to the next course."

"Okay, now the next course is Screaming Death." The announcer announced, "I don't get why they name it Screaming Death, but I sure love Chocobo Racing! The Chocobo and their riders must eat at the Hunter Ranch without screaming off. So who will be going in first as a hero?"

"Hmm, cleaver." Mihawk said, "But not cleaver enough."

Jack and Speedy came to the ranch, but Jack halts his Speedy, "Hold on, Speedy, this could be a trap." He said, Ernesto and Peg, and Courtney and Mr. Ling reach to the Hunter Ranch, but it looks like it's all closed up. Jack uses the force, and opens the gate, but he still sensed that it's still a trap.

"After you!" Mihawk said, shoving Jack and Speedy inside. That was a dirty trick, it seems that there are some hunters scaring Speedy.

"Whoa! Speedy! Calm down!" Jack shouts, trying to calm Speedy down, "Take it easy. They're fakes." Speedy went straight to the food, and then both Speedy and Teioh starts eating the whole plate and then bail out of the Hunter Ranch.

"Check it out folks," The announcer announced, "It seems that Jack, Speedy, Mihawk, and Teioh have escaped, but it seems that Ernesto, Peg, Courtney, and Mr. Ling are trapped behind bars. So now, the last part is Final End. They're going to have to dash their way down the hill in a seventy-eight degrees while being blindfolded." Jack puts on the blindfold on his Chocobo and Mihawk will put the blindfold on his Chocobo. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that the riders are not going to put their blindfolds on because there are two more left.

"Okay Mihawk, let's finish this." Jack said, pulling his Sword and Shield out. "This is where it comes to this."

"You may have lost the battle when you fought against me before." Mihawk said, pulling his Black Sword out, "But I won't lose to you on a fair race!"

"Let's Duel!" Jack and Mihawk shouted, "CHARGE!" Speedy and Teioh charge their way straight down the hill all the way to the finishing line while Jack and Mihawk will be fighting against each other in a real duel.

"Whoa! It seems that Jack and Mihawk are going to battle against each other to see who will win." Jeff said, "And everyone seems to be placing their bets on who will cross the finish line first."

"Speedy, you got to get me closer to Mihawk!" Jack shouted, and then Speedy draws near the black Chocobo. "That's better." Jack attacks Mihawk with his Empire Sword. Mihawk is scratched, and then attacks with his Black Sword.

"Hu! HU! Be gone!" Mihawk shouted, attacking Jack. Jack is damaged.

"Hu! Ha! Fra! Take this!" Jack shouted, attacking Mihawk.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mihawk is damaged and scratched. Mihawk decides to counter attack, and then swings his sword underneath Jack's feet.

"Pitiful!" Mihawk said, it damaged Jack underneath, and made him almost lost balance. "What?"

Jack gets back up, and then attacks again. "Hu! Ha! Ya! Back off!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mihawk is damaged. "Not bad." Said Mihawk. And then Mihawk attacks Jack, "Hu! HU! Be gone!" Jack is damaged.

"Ha! Hu! Fra! Back off!" Jack shouted, slashing Mihawk.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mihawk is scratched a lot.

"You're Pitiful." Said Mihawk. And then he attacks full Melee, "Be gone!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack is damaged a lot.

"OUCH!" Jack shouted in pain, but he's still standing. He releases his Overdrive, "Believe it!" Jack charges towards Mihawk, and then jumps on his, "SPIRAL CUT!"

SLASH! Mihawk is damaged a lot. "Well done. But not enough." He said, then attacks again. "Hu! HU! Be gone!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack is scratched a lot, and pin down.

"Maybe you should give up." Mihawk said, "I mean, come on, you cannot defeat a Warlord."

Jack casts Curaga on himself, and fully restores stamina.

"Cleaver, but can you survive this?" Ask Mihawk, he puts his Black Sword away, and then casts Waterga on Jack. Jack is damaged and soaks.

"Whoa! I guess the little guy can't stand this much." The announcer announced, "I guess he's too weak to fight Mihawk."

"I told you he wouldn't stand a chance." Jeff said, "But everyone is still placing their bets, and they believe that Silver Eye Mihawk is going to win."

Jack attacks Mihawk with his sword again. "Ha! Hu! Fra! Take this!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mihawk is damaged. And then Mihawk attacks Jack with his Black Sword. "Hu! HU! Be gone!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack is damaged a lot. "So you won't quit? Fine, be my guest."

Jack casts Curaga again himself, and his Stamina is fully recovered.

"I see." Said Mihawk, he attacks with his full Melee slash. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Farewell!" SLASH! Jack is damaged a lot, and can't keep this up, but still standing. Jack releases his Overdrive again, he charges, and jumps right on Mihawk, "SPIRAL CUT!" SLASH! Mihawk is damaged a lot.

"Well done." Said Mihawk, knocked down on the ground. Jack won the battle and earns no EXP, but 5,000 AP.

"Unbelievable, folks!" The announcer announced, "It seems that Mihawk lost the battle against a kid, and it seems that Silver Eye Mihawk and Teioh is about to drop out of the race.

"Faster, Speedy!" Jack cheers, "Faster!" Speedy is going as fast as he can, but still blindfolded. They cross the finish line, and won the race!

"Congratulations, Jack and Speedy," The announcer announced, "You have won the Chocobo Racing in the Crystal Region!"

"I guess that means you won your prize." Jeff said, giving him the Huge Red Materia, "Here you go, Jack. You have earned it."

Jack takes the Huge Red Materia and said, "Thank you Jeff. But I'm not the only who should be thankful."

"Oh yes, I guess Speedy deserves something too." Jeff said, "Grass?"

Speedy is happy to hear the word, 'Grass', it's because Chocobos love to eat Grass. It's what makes them happy.

When Jack return back to the Berry Shop, he has a plan. So now, everyone has to listen to what's Jack is going to be, even it has to do with Shrio cooking up some tea and cookies. Now what's Jack going to be?

"So what's your plan?" Ask Todd.

"It seems that since the Earth Temple is complete, and I'm only one more step straight to the Wind Temple, "Jack said, "All I need now is to head back to the Orre Region."

"I heard that you won the race." Pikachu said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jack, thanking Pikachu.

"Say, is there a Dragon Ball inside?" Ask Joey.

"Let me check." Said Jack, he checks out the Huge Red Materia, and said, "Hey! Look at this." He pulls it out, and what came out is an orange glass sphere with a two stars inside.

"Oh boy! Two Dragon Balls!" Joey cheered, "We've got to keep getting more!"

"What's a Dragon Ball?" Ask Ben.

"They say that when you collect all seven," Joey explains, "You get one free wish."

"One free wish?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah, no law breaking, no rule breaking, just one free wish!" Joey said, "But when you made a wish, they will turn into stones, and scattered around the whole Galleon Region."

"So now, me, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Hinata, Reiko, Brent, and Ruben will come with me straight back to the Orre Region." Jack said, "And the rest will stay here until Prince Brent and Ruben returns."

Okay, I think Jack does get the plan down; he is acting like a leader. So the good news is that Jack won the Chocobo Race with Speedy's help, and earn the Huge Red Materia, but the bad news is that how is he going to get back from the Crystal to the Orre. Find out what happens on Episode 137.

Notes:

-What we saw before was Jack's nightmare. All Dantos meant to have Nightmares all the time.

-At least we know why Joey is immune to fire, he almost blow up the Berry Shop, but lucky he didn't.

-Jack won the Chocobo Race with his help, Speedy, and earn the Huge Red Materia.

-It seems that not only the Huge Red Materia, but the number two star Dragon Ball.


	145. Chapter 138

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 138

In trouble from a Warlord Girl

For that moment on, Jack decided to bring his Raichu along with Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Hinata, and Reiko back to the Orre Region. But now coming along are Prince Brent, Ruben, and Yo-Yo Man. Looks like they can find a way by passing through the Danto straight to the Orre Region by heading west. At least Jack, Joey and Yo-Yo Man have their pok'emon.

"I summon, Tropius and Epona!" Jack shouted, and then two pok'emon appeared out of their pok'e balls. One looks like a grass pok'emon with giant leaves, bananas on its neck, and a green body on the top. The next pok'emon looks like a light blue horse with wings.

"I summon Griffeon!" Joey shouted, and then a pok'emon that looks like a half-eagle, half-lion body that looks like a big Griffon.

"I summon Treagle!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and then a big flying pok'emon with grass leaves appeared.

"Perfect, we have all four pok'emon with us." Jack said, "I'll be able to fly with Tropius, Raichu, and Prince Brent."

"My Griffeon will carry King Ruben and Hokage Reiko." Joey said, "And I can fly with Pikachu on my back.

"Me and Hinata can be carried by the fly horse." Naruto said, "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Naruto." Said Hinata, a little sky near Naruto.

"And I can ride with Treagle." Yo-Yo Man, "Jena, Jeff, Shrio, Gietera, and the rest of you, all of you will stay at the Crystal Region when me, Prince Brent, and King Ruben returns."

All of the flying pok'emon each and everyone straight to the Orre Region, even though Joey always flies because he's a Sayian, and the rest are happy to see the blue water. Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent are on Tropius, Yo-Yo Man is riding on his Treagle, Naruto and Hinata are on Epona, King Ruben and Hokage Reiko are riding Joey's Griffeon, Pikachu is on Joey's back.

"How are you doing, Pikachu?" Ask Raichu.

"Fine!" Said Pikachu.

"You know, this isn't so bad." Prince Brent said, "I can get used to this."

"Ever since you've been in that palace and with your friends," King Ruben said, "Now it's time to see if you can stand the real world."

"Yo-Yo Man!" Jack shouted, "Joey! Naruto! Hinata! I'm going to have to do something at the Danto Region; all of you will go up ahead of me without Raichu and I. Naruto! Hinata! Trade?"

Hinata and Naruto switch places with Jack and Raichu. Now Hinata, Naruto, and Prince Brent are on Tropius while Jack and Raichu are on Epona.

"Hey, Jack!" Naruto asks, "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to go return something back." Jack said, "Don't worry about me, just go up ahead of me, Raichu and I will be fine." And then Epona dives down straight back to the Danto Region, and dive fast.

"I think I know what Jack is thinking about." Joey said, smiling, "Grace!"

"You mean Jack's fiancé?" Prince Brent asks, "That explains why he avoids Jena all the time."

"Jack! You do it! Go get Grace's heart!" Hinata cheers.

Ah yes, ever since back at the Pok'emon Ranch, Jack has always been thinking about Grace, and should go see her.

"Jack, what you going to do when you get there?" Raichu asks, "Because even it has to do with returning Epona, then we should."

"Raichu, she has been my fiancé ever since we've save the farm from those aliens." Jack said, "And I helped her getting Epona back from that evil guy. So now, let's go see her, and you'll get your chance to see her Raichu."

Raichu just blushed and said, "Hey! Not right in front of Epona."

Epona has landed, and what Jack and Raichu have found is the huge tall palace up there, Yellow Field.

"Let's see, if Yellow Field is right there," Jack said, "Then we should head southwest. That's where the Pok'emon Ranch is."

"You're not the only one." Said a voice, Jack and Raichu remembers that voice anywhere.

"Hey! Is that?" Ask Raichu.

"Is it!" Jack shouted, and then he looks up at the tree, staring at a guy with a red headband, black spiky hair, half Goth clothes, black boots, large green eyes, and notice his little buddy that has a brown fur like a Ferret.

"Vincent!" Jack shouts.

"And Furret!" Raichu shouts.

"So, what brings you two here?" Ask Furret.

"We've come here to see my fiancé." Said Jack. Vincent comes down, and then landed without being in pain.

"You have a fiancé?" Vincent asks, "I didn't know."

"Yes, Raichu and I are going straight to the Pok'emon Ranch to see if Grace is over there." Said Jack.

"I see, are you sure you're not going to Yellow Field?" Vincent asks, "Because I was hoping I could Amy to go out with me some where."

"Sorry Vincent, haven't seen her." Jack said, "But I'm very busy heading to the Pok'emon Ranch."

A shadow person came out of the tree, and then shot an arrow at Jack. Jack, Raichu, Vincent and Furret are surprised at the arrow it even scared Epona.

"! Epona! Return!" Jack shouted, he pulls out Epona's card, and then the light blue flash all over Epona returns her back into her pok'e ball.

"Jack! It's an ambush! Run!" Vincent shouted. Jack, Raichu, and Vincent made a run for it, while Furret is hanging on to Vincent's left shoulder. Somebody is chasing Jack down, and it looks like an Amazonian.

"She likes you, you fight her!" Vincent shouted.

"Are you mad?" Jack asks, "You know I can't fight girls!"

"Then can you find a way to slow her down?"

"I could try to catch her on the tree when she threw arrows at me." Jack said, and he stands there waiting for the arrow to come. An arrow came out, and then Jack uses the force to stop the arrow, and aims it back. The arrow stuck someone at a large tree.

"Agh! Pervert!" A voice shouted, "Let this arrow go of me!" Jack has recognized that voice before.

"Amy?" Jack asks, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Amy asks, yelling at Jack, "You stuck me on the tree!"

"Hold on, I'm coming." Said Jack, he jumps on every tree branch, and found Amy stuck on the tree, he's surprised, "Whoa! You should of look beautiful then before."

"Thanks Jack, now get this arrow off of me!" Amy shouted.

Jack puts his hand on the arrow, and tries to pull it out. "Hmm? It's stuck!" Jack pulls the arrow as hard as he can, "HRRRRRRR!" Yoink! Jack pulled the arrow out of the tree, and now Amy is free off of the tree. I think Jack just slip, and then fell off the tree, "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Boom! Amy saw what happened, but he's lucky, "I'm okay. I meant to do that."

"Right." Said Amy, she comes down with her cat reflexes, and then landed perfectly. "And that's how you climb down the tree."

"Amy, why did you attack us?" Jack asks, "We're not your enemies."

"I know it's just that I love that." Amy said, "But I'm hunting Materias."

"I guess you meant to do that." Jack said, and then he shouts to Vincent, Furret, and Raichu, "Guys! It's okay! It's only Amy."

Vincent, Furret, and Raichu pop their heads out of the bush, and were a bit surprised about Amy.

"Oh, it's just you." Vincent said, "I was about to ask you something."

"Yeah, why did you do that?" Ask Raichu.

"I told him, I always do that." Said Amy.

"No, I was going to ask you this." Vincent asks, "Will you got out with me?"

Amy was disgusted and said, "What? No way!" Vincent was crushed.

"Sheesh, you remember that Vincent is a pervert." Jack said, "Oh well, back to the Pok'emon Ranch."

"Wait! Didn't you know?" Amy asks, "I still want those Materias you borrowed."

"But the Double Cut Materia is my Materia." Said Jack.

"I know, but this is the reason why." Said Amy, she points at someone that is a mysterious girl, and then it becomes a battle.

Jack, Amy, Vincent, Raichu, Flareon, Crobat Vs a Warlord.

Mysterious Girl starts, she threw a Kunai Knife at Amy, and Amy took less damage.

Jack charges and then attacks with his sword.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Mysterious girl is hit.

Raichu attacks with Thunder, and the Mysterious girl is hit.

Amy aims at the Mysterious girl with his bow and arrow, and then fires. The Mysterious girl is damaged.

Flareon blows Flamethrower towards the Mysterious girl, and the Mysterious girl is burned.

Vincent attacks with his Blue Magic, Fire Breath, and then blows fire. The Mysterious girl is burned.

Crobat flies in the air, and stays up until next turn.

The Mysterious girl casts a spell, and then uses Blizzaga. The whole party is damaged except for Crobat.

Jack attacks again with his Sword, and the Mysterious girl is damaged.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Raichu attacks with Thunder again, and the Mysterious girl is electrocuted.

Amy attacks with a Fire Arrow, aims and then fires. The Mysterious girl is damaged a lot.

Flareon blows out Flamethrower again, and the Mysterious girl is burned.

Vincent uses his Blue Magic again, and blows out Fire Breath. The Mysterious girl is burned badly.

Crobat dives towards the Mysterious girl, and the Mysterious girl is damaged.

The Mysterious girl casts Blizzaga again on the party. Everyone is hit by the Blizzard.

Jack attacks again with his Sword at the Mysterious girl.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Raichu uses Thunder again, and the Mysterious girl is electrocuted. The Mysterious girl is knocked out, the party members wins the battle.

Each Party Member earns 1,000 EXP and 500 AP.

So now, the girl is still knocked out, and she looks like a girl with red hair, blue eyes, black pants, green shirt, and regular shoes.

"Who is she?" Ask Amy.

"I don't know, but she looks pretty." Vincent said, "I better check her out."

"Oh no you don't, pervert!" Amy shouted, "You can't touch my sister."

"Sister?" Ask Vincent.

"Oh man, I can't believe I got defeated." Said the mysterious girl. She gets up and yells, "Hey you! One more time!"

Jack shook his head, "No way. I can't go on attacking a girl."

She jumps right between Vincent and Amy, "You there, fight me!"

"Are you kidding, I can't hurt you." Said Vincent.

She turns towards Amy and said, "Little sister, fight me!"

"No." Said Amy.

"Man, what's everyone's problem? Is it my breath?" She asks, Jack walks up to her.

"You seem to be older then Amy," Jack said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Come on, fight me!" She yelled.

"No way, I can't do it." Said Jack.

"What's the matter, are you scared?"

"I'm petrified."

"…I can't believe it." The mysterious girl said, and then backs away, "I have here for nothing? This is lame."

"I know the next thing would be heading to Yellow Field." Said Amy.

"All of you are going to Yellow Field with me?" She asks.

"That's right." Said Vincent.

"But do you want to know my name?" She asks.

But Jack and Raichu already headed straight to Yellow Field to go talk to their mother.

"Jack! Raichu! Where are you two going?" Amy asks, "Get back here!"

"Come on, gorgeous," Vincent said, "We better follow them!"

"Yeah!" Said Furret.

"Okay! But my name's 'Star'. I'm only fifteen." Said Star. But then she thought, "_All according to plan._" And then all six of them decided to head to Yellow Field without a problem, but only Jack, Raichu, Amy, Vincent, Furret, and Star.

They finally reach to Yellow Field, and it seems that Star and Amy are in front of Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret. This is confusing, if Amy has Mystic, then why is Star a Warlord with Anti-Mystic? They seem to be working together, because they're sisters.

"Wait you guys! It would be easier if we stay here." Said Star.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ask Jack.

"Well…" Amy said, mean, "If you think I'm going out with you…"

"I told you! I have to go visit Grace." Jack said," I can only ask her out instead."

"Oh!" Said Star.

"Jack, something's wrong here." Said Raichu.

"Yeah, they're up to something, I can tell." Said Furret.

"There they are!" A voice shouted, and then two soldiers appeared with gray suits appeared with their rifles. Amy and Star panicked and make a run for it through Yellow Field, leaving Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret to fight them.

"What the?" Jack asks, he pulls out his Sword and Shield, "This is bad!"

"Jack! Vincent! Furret! It's a trap!" Raichu shouted.

Jack attacks the first soldier, slashing. "Hu! Ha! Fra! Back off!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The soldier is damaged but still standing. Raichu charges electricity, and then blast it at the soldier that is damaged. The soldier is knocked out.

"Sheesh, what's up with you soldiers?" Vincent asks, attacking with his claws, "You're in the way! Pale!"

The other soldier is damaged, but still standing. Furret charges towards the other soldier, and then Furret rams the other soldier on the face. The soldier is knocked out, and then they won the battle. So now, that's enough Experience, but not enough to level up.

"I can't believe it." Jack said, "Amy and Star coward away!"

"That's nothing, look what they did to us!" Vincent said, "They stole our Materias!"

"Those Liars!" Jack shouted, "I hate it when this happens."

"I can't believe it! Amy was a friend, but she's a thief to Materias!" Said Raichu.

"Then let's get our Materias back!" Jack shouted, and then Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret sneak their way through the back door, and enter inside Yellow Field. The only problem is that Yellow Field is like a Japan culture, and this is going to be impossible to find Amy and Star, they could be anywhere at Yellow Field.

"How are we going to find Amy and Star in this place?" Vincent asks, "They could be anywhere."

"I say we split up and cover more grounds." Jack said, "Then we can corner them." Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret decided to go separate ways just to track down Amy and Star. They should know that four people are better then two.

What Jack was surprised of at the corner is that he saw a man with the Masamune. He froze there, and he saw the guy with blue spiky hair, and the face of Gary Oak but black eyes and wearing black clothes.

"Whoa!" Jack said, hiding behind the darkness. "…Peter Palm, what's he doing here?" Peter left for a reason, Jack look closely at his Masamune, and then he said, "His Materias are stolen." And then Peter left, searching for his Materias.

He found something Peter went inside before, a restaurant food, even it has to do with the Grain of Rice. Jack enters inside the restaurant to look for Amy and Star. It seems that Raichu has found Jack, and then he points towards the two girls. These one of the girls have black hair with Goth clothes and the other has red hair, green shirt and black shoes.

"Amy and Star are eating," Jack said, "But that doesn't explain how we trusted them before."

"Jack, let's get our Materias back." Said Raichu. Jack and Raichu walk up right behind Amy and Star, but they don't mind.

"Excuse me ladies." Jack said, and it freaked Amy and Star out when they look at Jack and Raichu, and then they escape by throwing their Grain of Rice at Jack and Raichu.

"Excuse me sir, are you going to pay for that?" Asks the manager, Jack and Raichu removed the Grain of Rice, and Jack had to pay all his Gil in order to get rid of the food out of his face. "Thank you for paying."

Jack and Raichu left the restaurant, and continue searching for Amy and Star.

"Split up again?" Ask Raichu. Jack nod, and then these two split up somewhere else.

Meanwhile with Furret and Vincent, all they ever found was nothing. They really stunk for finding people, but what they found are people talking to something. Vincent sensed it, and he grabbed Furret. Furret was surprised, but Vincent hushed him, and then both of them spy at the window.

"Look, it's two people saying something." Vincent said, "Let's check it out." Vincent and Furret found a large air vent, but Furret sneaks in first, and then Vincent.

"I know, I know!" Said a man, "It's just that I still have to find you a bride."

"Don! We agreed that we find my wife now!" Said a chubby boy, "Now you better get me a bride now, or there's no deal!"

"Fine, but don't be that dull, Princes Charmles." Said Don.

"_What are these two up to?_" Furret asks, whispering, "_Are they looking for a woman for that chubby kid to marry?_"

"_I think I know what they're talking about._" Vincent whispers, "_Don Demeno is the guy that searches for girls and babes all over the region, looking for the perfect wife for chubby boys. And fat girls look all over the world for the perfect husband. You do realize that Don is breaking the law, 'they're not suppose to marry someone unless you're an adult'. And now look at who's he working with._"

"_A chubby kid, naming himself Prince Charmles, now that's a ridiculous name. Hold on, doesn't Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Star know about this?_"

"_Let's listen to where they'll be at._"

"I told you for the final time, where will our wedding be?" Ask Prince Charmles.

"Simple really, in the warehouse." Don said, "That way, on one will ever know it's at the 'Old Warehouse' no one has ever used, plus it's still active."

"Great," Prince Charmles said, "With it, if I can't make up my mind, then I'll burn the other girls and find some new ones, and do you think they can do the hubba, hubba?"

"_Hubba, Hubba, that makes me sick._" Furret whispers, "_We've got to go tell this to Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Star now!_"

"And since we came from the Crystal Region," Don said, "We got you a girl from the Berry Shop, ho-ho."

"And that must be Jena Aunti, still knocked out at the 'Old Warehouse'." Prince Charmles laughs, "Now let's hurry and find the other two girls, now!"

"_I can't believe it. Jena Aunti can survive this way._" Vincent whispers, "_We got to go now!_" So now, Vincent and Furret exit out of the air vent, and hurries straight to find Jack and Raichu, and fast. But I do believe Jack and Raichu found the two girls again, right under the vase.

"There they are." Said Jack.

"Jack! Raichu! We have problems!" Vincent shouted, Jack and Raichu notice Vincent and Furret coming.

"What's the problem?" Ask Jack.

"It's Jena! She's been kidnap!" Said Vincent.

"What?" Jack asks, "How did she get kidnap?"

"I'll tell you until we tell Amy and Star this first." Said Furret.

"What is it?" Ask Amy.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Ask Star.

Vincent carries the vase back to the palace, with Jack, Raichu, and Furret along.

"Did you feel like we're moving?" Ask Amy.

"Sure, why?" Ask Star.

"Wait, did they find us?" Amy asks, "Agh!"

"Amy! Do something?" Star asks, "They found us!"

So now, Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret found Amy and Star inside the vase, and now they're carrying the vase straight to the palace. What Vincent discovers is a criminal who wants to make people buy and sell brides. Find out what happens later on Episode 139.

Notes:

-Jack and Vincent's Materias were stolen, and then caught Amy and Star.

-Amy has Mystic and Star has Anti-Mystic, but they don't seem to care about the war.

-Vincent and Furret were spying on Don Demeno and Prince Charmles, and things can get bad if they planed something.

-What's Peter doing here?


	146. Chapter 139

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 139

Ounce a Thief, always a Thief

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret are still inside the palace, delivering Amy and Star back to their mother, Kikio. However, Vincent and Furret witnessed something he discovers about Don Demeno and Prince Charmles. Now Lady Lucy will have to solve a strategy, and see if Amy and Star can return the Materias back.

"What!" Lucy shouted, "You mean to tell me a criminal is here that is capturing every girl in town, just to marry the fiend?"

She still looks like a long red pants, white socks with sandals, white shirt, and black hair.

"Believe me, lady Lucy, if your daughters are not protect by Don Demeno, then the other two will be danger, or worse, three."

"…Alright, we'll warn everyone to make sure the girls must be protected until the criminal is caught." Lucy announced, "For now, we'll make sure the criminal and the demon are captured."

"And as for your daughters," Jack said, "We want our Materias back."

"What?" Amy asks, "But why? We didn't take them!"

"Excuse me," Vincent said, "But you did."

"Yeah, you two stole Jack and Vincent's Materias while we were battling against the enemies." Said Furret.

"Yeah, so give them back their Materias." Said Raichu.

"Fine, we'll take you four to where we stash the Materias." Said Star.

Amy was shocked, so is Lucy, "What! But why?" Ask Amy.

"Because, they caught us red handed." Star said, "And we better return their Materias back, now."

"All right." Amy said, "Follow us." Amy and Star leads Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret to where they hide their Materias. Now they're at Amy and Star's room, and it seems that they're walking down stairs to a big room, but there are Materias around. Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret are very confused.

"…Uh, where are our Materias?" Jack asks, "This is an empty room."

"You see these two switches." Amy said, pointing at the two levers, "They hold the Materias."

Vincent, Furret, and Raichu went to the center of the room while Jack is in front of the two levers.

"And which one is he?" He asks.

"If you pull the right lever, it will take the Materias away." Star explains, "But if you pull the left lever, you'll get your Materias back."

"Wow, that was easy." Said Raichu.

"Okay, here goes." Jack said, "I'll just reach out for the left switch with my right hand, and then pull it down." He pulls the lever down, and then a prison back traps Vincent, Furret, and Raichu! "Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Dang!"

"What? Amy! Star!"

"Hah!" Star cheered, "I told you it works."

"You got it, Star." Amy said, "Now let's ditch them."

Star and Amy took off laughing while Jack, Vincent, Raichu and Furret are still in the room.

"Hey! You two get back here!" Jack shouted, going to chase after them.

"Hey! What about us!" Vincent asks, "You can't just leave us here." Jack forgot that Vincent, Raichu, and Furret are still inside the prison box. Jack went back to the switch, and pulls the lever up. The prison box rises up again freeing Vincent, Raichu, and Furret.

"Remind to never touch their butts again." Vincent said, "I can't believe they outsmart us."

"Well, we better catch them." Said Raichu.

"But what about the other switch?" Ask Furret. Jack pulls the right lever down, and then the prison box came back down, but didn't trap anyone.

"!"

"They were going to trick us." Jack said, "Let's go get them!" Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret exit out of the room, and then found themselves trap with the guards.

"Agh!" Jack shouted, and these guards are in black suits holding spears.

"Freeze! No one passes through!" A guard shouted.

Vincent had a perfect idea on how to get past through the ladies, "Excuse me ladies. The guards were confused on Vincent's charm and looks, "But we need to find the two princesses that stole our Materias. So if you don't mind, perhaps you two would like to go on a date with me if you let us pass?"

Jack and Raichu were disgusted, but Furret wants to take the chance.

The two ladies pointed their spears at Vincent, "Unless you want to die."

"Oh well, I tried." Said Vincent. They should know that fighting girls is wrong, but when it comes to a battle, you have to fight to get out of the situation.

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret are up against the two guards.

"Don't let them escape!" The guard shouted.

Jack attacks the first one with his sword, slashing her down. Slash! Slash! Slash! The guard is damaged.

Raichu attacks with his Iron Tail, "Chu! RAICHU!" Smack, it got the guard down on the ground.

"AGH!" The guard shouted.

Vincent attacks the other guard with his claws, "Hu! Ha! I can't stop!" The other guard is damaged a lot. "Agh, what have I done?"

Furret attacks the other guard with a full tackle. Wham! The guard is damaged, and then the guard is knocked out. "Mother!" The guard shouted. Jack, Raichu, Furret, and Vincent won the battle and earn 100 EXP and 40 AP.

"What ever that was," Vincent said, "We shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry ladies," Jack said, "But we must hurry. Your princesses will be in danger, and they still have our Materias."

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Furret dashed out of the palace, and came outside.

"Great! We've lost them!" Raichu shouted, "Now what do we do?"

"Vincent, you know where Don and Prince Charmles," Jack said, "You and Furret will go check him out to see if they captured the girls at the Warehouse."

"But what about you and Raichu?" Ask Vincent.

"We'll go talk to Peter." Jack said, "But I'll tell him that Don's hiding place is the warehouse." Both of them separated, Vincent and Furret went straight to the warehouse to see if the girls are taken away, and Jack and Raichu went to go search for Peter Palm.

Vincent and Furret found the "Old Warehouse", and went inside to see if the girls are there. They crawl into an air vent, and what are being tied up on the floor are two girls. It's Amy and Star, and they must be captured already.

"Furret." Said Vincent.

"Right!" Said Furret. Both Vincent and Furret bust through the air vent, and then landed. The two girls are trying to escape, but it seems that they're still tied up.

"Don't worry, we'll get you two out." Vincent said, "Unless you two can consider a date?"

But the girls are mad, and then Don appeared, "AGH! INTRUDERS!"

"Don!" Vincent and Furret shouted, and then two thieves in black took Amy and Star away. "Hey!"

"Catch us if you can?" Don shouted, and then he makes a run for it. Vincent and Furret chased Don down, until Don is caught up with a dead end." Dang it."

"We got you!" The guard shouted, they charge towards Don, but Don got out of the way, making Vincent and his pok'emon attack.

Here we go again, Vincent and his pok'emon against the male guards.

Vincent attacks the first one with his claws, "Ha! Here we go! You're in the way, pale!" The first guard is damaged and becomes knocked out. "Call me prince." He pulled out his sunglasses and puts them on. Furret attacks the second guard with Tackle, and the second guard is damaged. Crobat attacks the weak guard with Aerial Ace, the guard is damaged a lot and becomes knocked out. Dugdrio attacks with Earthquake, it damages Furret, Vincent, and the guard but Crobat is immune.

"Ow!"

"Agh!"

The guard is damaged, and then becomes knocked out. Vincent and his pok'emon won the battle, they earn 400 EXP and 50 AP.

"Hey! Don got away!" Vincent shouted. "We can't let him escape!" Vincent and Furret followed Don's trail, until they came to a glass door and found Amy, Star, and Jena. It seems that Jena is in her pink ninja suit. Of course, all three of them are tied up above the infernal fire. "This isn't good." He said.

Princes Charmles is about to choose his bride, and Don is helping him.

"Oh boy!" Prince Charmles said, "This is going to be great!"

"Well, a deal is a deal." Don said, "Now you owe me one million Gils."

"Of course, right away." Said Prince Charmles happy.

"EWW!" Amy said disgusted, "I'm not marrying you!"

"Me neither!" Jena shouted, "I already have a Prince to marry!"

"You can't marry people now!" Star shouted, "We're too young!"

"Silence!" Princes Charmles shouted, "Now either of you girls become quiet, or I'll tell Don to boil you three in hot lava!"

Until a voice shouted, "Hey! Prince Charm less! You better let the ladies go and out of the warehouse alive or I'll squish you like a bug!"

Don and Charles had no idea how said it, they turn away to see if someone is around.

"I guess this is the end." Said Amy, but then three shadows came out of the nowhere and rescued the girls, and took all three of them to safety.

"I don't see anyone." Don said, "Now let's get this wedding over with."

"Right, then I choose." Prince Charmles said, but when they turn around, they were shocked that the girls are gone, "AGH! NO! My Brides!"

Meanwhile at the secret room, Amy and Star are safe thanks to Jack, Raichu, Peter, Vincent, and Furret.

"Phew, thanks for the rescue Peter." Said Amy.

"Yeah! You're our hero." Said Star, it seems that these two ladies are still in love with Peter.

But Peter turns away and said, "Please, why do you think I'm doing this? Jack told me this would happen."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said Amy and Star.

"I'm not the only one who should be sorry." Peter said, "You should apologize it to Jack and Vincent."

"Ah, come on!" Amy said demanding, "Can't you just say you wanted to be apologized instead of an annoying boy and a pervert?"

"Now!" Peter demanded, "Apologize to Jack and Vincent for what you two just did."

Amy and Star looks at Jack and Vincent.

"Jack, please don't take us on a date." Said Amy.

"I don't want a date." Jack said, but Vincent does, "I want my, or should I say, 'We want our Materias Back!'"

Amy and Star are shocked, and do they have a choice?

"But Jack, you get Amy and I can get Star." Vincent persuades Jack, "Come on, you can get a kiss from Amy."

"Eww!" Amy shouted, "Pervert!"

"Forget it, Vincent." Jack demanded, "We just wanted our Materias back, now."

"Fine, just get rid of Don guy now." Jena said, "And as for you, Peter. Jena Aunti. Eevee," But she was interrupted by Peter.

"Save it, Aunti." Peter said, rudely, "I'm busy with something. Jack, Raichu, can you handle Don and Prince Charmles?"

"No problem, me and Raichu will be right back." Jack said, "But can you and Vincent keep an eye on these girl? But can you cover us?"

"No problem." Peter said, "But hurry up, okay?" Jack and Raichu took off straight to Don and Prince Charmles.

"This can't be!" Prince Charmles shouted, "We had a deal!"

"Hey! It's not my fault they escaped like this." Don said, "But how can they escape when we weren't looking?"

"By us! That's who!" A voice shouted, Don and Prince Charmles turns around and spotted Jack and Raichu. "Did you really think you could buy and sell people like money? You are crooks."

"How dare you took my three brides away?" Prince Charles shouted, "How DARE YOU!"

"Brides nothing!" Jack shouted, "You can't buy and sell people, you are criminals aren't you, then you'll die here, Believe it!"

"You don't know what's it like." Don said, acting sad, "Because then, what do we do now?"

"Without out brides, then how do we save the future?" Ask Prince Brent.

"I don't believe in your story!" Jack demanded, "Now I'll give you two a punishment for buying and selling people all over the region, believe it!"

"I don't think so." Don said, smirking, "Because this hubba, hubba is going to take you down!" Don just released a huge Machina, and took Don and Prince Charmles along. It looks like a huge Machina with claws, a puncher, and really looks like a humanoid robot, "Because you and your pok'emon are going to die here first!"

Jack and his pok'emon against their Machina, Machina X-500, now this is going to be a tough battle.

Jack attacks his sword towards the Machina. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Machina is damaged. Next, Raichu charges electricity, and then blasts it at the Machina. The Machina is doubled damaged.

"AGH! What are you doing?" Don asks, "Stop that!"

"Yeah, you're going to kill us!" Prince Charmles shouted.

"Or course, the Machina is really Machina, but their weakness is electricity." Jack said, "Link, do you know any electricity attacks?"

"I could try." Link said, he looks at the Machina, and uses Thunderbolt, "RAAAGGGHH!" The Machina is fully damaged.

"Agh! This can't be!" Don shouted, "How did they know that the Machina is weak against Thunder attacks?"

"Because they know about our Machina then we do." Prince Charmles shouted, "You won't get away with this!"

"Actually, I just did." Jack commanded, "Jaws! Crunch!"

Jaws charges towards the Machina, "SHAR-PEDO!" CRUNCH! The Machina is damaged, and then blows up into pieces. It seems that Don and Prince Charmles are still floating in mid-air until they look down and then fall to the ground.

"! AAAGGGGGHHH!" Crash! Don and Prince Charmles are finished. Jack and his pok'emon won the battle. They earn 1,000 EXP and 500 AP.

"Sheesh, you guys are making it too easy." Jack said, "And since you lost, you better yourselves in."

"Okay, fine. But I have a question for you before we turn ourselves in." Said Don.

"Yes, just give us another chance." Said Prince Charmles.

"And that would be?" Ask Raichu.

"Why do you think we're doing it in the first place?" Don asks, "Is it A) I'm going to win. Is it B) I'm an idiot. Or is it C) that this life stinks."

Jack and Raichu think over this, and then Jack answers, "It's 'A'. But I don't see your victory."

"That's because you two are on top of my victory." Said Don, and then Prince Charmles activated the button, a barrier came out of the ground trapping Jack and Raichu, plus they've been handcuffed from the floor, and take up at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"What are you doing!" Raichu demanded.

"Do you really think we're that finished?" Don asks, "Yeah right."

"JACK!" Vincent shouted, but when Vincent tries to save Jack and Raichu, they ran over an invisible wall, "Agh! What the?"

"Ray shields." Furret said, "They keep appearing, it's like they're immune to everything, including every spices, we can't save Jack and Raichu."

"You mean Jack and Raichu are going to die over fire lava?" Ask Jena.

"Yep, I guess this is good bye, Jack." Amy said, "I can't believe this is your final hour, both of you."

"You know, I wish I could say the same thing," Jack said, "Can you tell Don and Charmles they're not going to win."

"AGH! You annoying little brat! You're going to die for this!" Said Prince Charmles, he pushed the button, and then Jack and Raichu drop straight to the lava, but then a shadow appears rescuing Jack and Raichu. Now all three of them are invisible again, and Don and Prince Charmles are confused.

"Hey? Where he go?" Ask Prince Charmles.

"Hey! Prince Charm less, you're even dumber then before." Said Vincent, teasing Prince Charmles.

Lucky Jack and Raichu made it out alive, because it was Peter who rescued them. They're hiding somewhere so that way Don and Prince Charmles can never find them, underneath the table cart. Now what's Jack plan this time.

"_Thanks for the rescuing_." Jack said, whispering to Peter, "_Good timing, too._"

"_So what's your plan?_" Ask Peter, whispering to Jack.

"_Can you go to the other side of the wheel cart?_" Ask Jack. Peter nod and then took off. Now Jack and Raichu stands on the first wheel cart.

"Where did he go?" Don asks, "I thought we would kill him."

"Over here!" Jack shouts, Don and Prince Charmles notice Jack and Raichu, and then they spotted Peter. It seems that Jack, Raichu, and Peter trapped Don and Charmles. "Surprised?"

"I can't believe it!" Don shouted, "You caught us!"

"Believe it." Said Jack. Peter pulled out his Masamune, pointing at Don and Prince Charmles just to scare them both.

"Alright, now it's your turn to ask my question." Peter asks, "Why do you think I'm doing this?" Don and Prince Charmles are scared of Peter and his weapon. "Is it A) I hate you two. Is it B) I'm doing this for the girls. Or is it C) I'm doing it to get my Materias back."

"Uh…uh, it's the first one!" Don said, "No wait! It's the second one. No wait, the third one."

"Is that your final answer?" Ask Peter.

"…Yes?" Ask Prince Charmles.

"Here's your answer!" Peter shouted, he swings his katana at Don and Prince Charmles, both of them are burned the lava, and then the capsule closed them to their death. "The answer is D) All of the above."

The Ray Shields vanished, so now Amy wraps her arms around Peter, happy, "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Peter shouted at Amy, "Let go! I don't like to be hugged by women like that! Let go!"

All of them return back to the Palace. I guess Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Peter deserve a reward, even though Amy and Star have to return their Materias back to Jack, Vincent, and Peter. Lucy will announce everyone then news.

"So now, you have saved my daughters from that criminal," Lucy said, "but it seems that the criminal has been cooked to their death."

"Hey, it's no problem." Said Jack.

"We're heroes!" Said Raichu.

"Indeed." Lucy said, "Now what do you desire since you've saved them."

Amy and Star said in there thought, "_Please, don't say going up with Vincent. Make me go out with Peter._"

"My desire is that we still need our Materias back from Amy and Star." Said Jack. And then both Amy and Star return the Materias back to Jack, Vincent, and Peter, but they seem to be exhausted.

"Okay, you got your Materias back." Said Amy.

But Jack, Vincent, and Peter notice something wrong. "Uh, girls, I think you've switched our Materias."

"Trade?" Ask Peter. Jack, Vincent, and Peter gathered around, and do some switching with their Materias, even though they do belong to which. "Now that's better."

"Welcome back, my Materias." Said Jack.

"And do I desire what I needed?" Ask Vincent.

But Amy and Star whack Vincent's head and yelled, "NO YOU DON'T!"

"They're right, Vincent, but you did find out who's responsible for this." Peter said, "But you still desire something."

"In that case, my desire to take a girl out." Vincent said, "I'll take…Star out!" Star was shocked.

"Thank you, Vincent," Amy said, "And that means I get to go out with Peter." But Peter turns away.

"No, I refuse to take Amy May Rose out." Said Peter, Amy was shocked to hear that.

"Oh, come on, Peter." Jack said, "You can take out, she likes you more then me."

"And why should I take her out?" Ask Peter. Jack whispers to Peter's ear to tell him something, and then Peter said, "…All right, I'll take Amy out."

"Yay!" Amy cheered. So now, it seems that Star wasn't lucky to be asked out by Vincent, but Amy is lucky to be asked out by Peter. And for Jack, he is going to ask his fiancé out somewhere. Find what happens on Episode 140.

Notes:

-Vincent told Lady Kikio (Amy and Star's mother) about the Don Demeno and Prince Charmles.

-Amy and Star tricked Jack, Vincent, Raichu, and Furret again.

-Don Demeno and Prince Charmles did kidnapped Jena, Amy, and Star, but Jack, Vincent, and Peter rescued them just in time.

-Don Demeno and Prince Charmles are dead because they couldn't escape the lava.


	147. Chapter 140

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 140

Getting to the Wind Temple, how about a date?

Jack and Vincent had their Materias back from Amy and Star, but I don't get why Vincent ask Star out and Peter ask Amy out. For one thing, Jack is dateless, until Jack and Raichu are back to the Pok'emon Ranch. However, Jack needs to have some alone time with Grace when they're inside the house. When Jack and Raichu are inside the house, nobody is inside.

"Grace!" Jack shouted. "Grace, where are you!"

"Grace! Rachel!" Raichu shouted, "Where are you two?"

"Jack? Raichu?" Ask a voice, "Is that you?"

Jack and Raichu remembered that voice and shouted, "Grace!"

A girl with long red hair, beautiful face, blue eyes, a long white dress, and brown shoes, and then another girl older then the girl is taller, both of them are Grace and Rachel.

"I figure a city boy like you would show up." Said Rachel, and Grace came down stairs, giving Jack a hug happy.

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you!" Said Grace.

Jack just feels red, and then said, "And I thought you two disappeared."

"You know Jack," Raichu said, smiling, "You and Grace seem to be the perfect couple together."

"Watch it!" Jack looks at Raichu, mad.

"Anyway, what brings you two here back at the Ranch?" Ask Rachel.

Jack, Raichu, Rachel, and Grace decided to talk about something at the wooden brown table, decided to have a cup of Spring Water, and Grace can never get enough of Jack. However, Rachel is confused about what Jack is saying.

"JENOVA?" Rachel asks, "Never heard of it. But the thing outside with the tentacle all grayish red like is going straight to the Orre Region before. That's where we saw it, but it didn't bother us."

"That must be JENOVA!" Raichu shouted, "But lucky you two weren't harmed."

"It's true, but even if you didn't go after," Jack said, "You would still be alive. But listen, the Warlords are coming, and I'm almost completed Excalibur, only one more Temple left, and then it's off to defeat Akoo."

"Jack, a least you have a job to do." Grace said, sad, "But you never saw me, you think that I'm invisible to you."

Jack and Raichu were surprised, "Grace, why would I think you're invisible?"

"She came home, telling me that she's invisible to you." Rachel said, "And now she looks sad ever since she never talked about you. What for reason making you breaking my sister's heart?"

"Listen, I have a job, but I still remember Grace." Jack said, "She dueled better at the tournament, but I bring her along."

Grace just felt upset and said, "Hmph! You and your job!" She storms upstairs to her room.

"Grace!" Jack called, but she ignores him. "…Now what am I going to do, take her on this called, 'Date'?"

"You could, but Grace will still be sad because you ignore her all the time." Rachel said, "She must be upset ever since she met you, and then the next day when I told her about how she's doing at the tournament, she got angry."

Jack and Raichu didn't notice until Raichu said, "You mean that she's starting to 'Hate Jack'?"

"If I'm correct, then she is starting to hate you." Rachel said, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

Jack walks up the stairs, and knock on the door gentle.

"Go away!" Grace shouted, "I'm not coming out!"

"Grace, it is I, Jack." Said Jack.

Grace noticed that voice and said, "…Come in." Jack opens the door, and found Grace looking at the ceiling, sad. "…Jack, do you know how long I have been sad ever since you and I tied?"

"Well, we both tied at the match." Jack said, "But that doesn't explain why you're sad."

Grace looks at Jack and said, "…I want to go out with you!" Jack was surprised, but does she mean a date? But Jack hasn't asked her out.

"You mean, a date?" Ask Jack.

"No, I mean you took me to the old Coliseum." Grace said, "But I want to see the whole place other then being with my sister. You do remember that I was traveling with my sister, right?"

"Right." Jack said, "You were a great duelist, but you want to join our adventure?" Grace nodded at Jack, and then Jack said, "Hmm…I never thought of that."

"Please Jack, let me come with you?" Grace asks, "Please?"

"…I've decided." Jack said, Grace begs for Jack and then he said, "…Okay, you came join our adventure. Believe it!"

"Just before I go with you. I need to show you and Raichu something." Grace said, "At the Oak Tree." She leaves the room with Jack, and then they left the house. Jack, Raichu, and Grace are at the Oak Tree, and where the Oak Tree is in front of a headstone. "This is where my mother came in rest in peace." She said, "You have never met my mother ever since you and your friends left."

"You had a mother." Raichu said, "I guess your mother never met us."

"She passed away ever since I became five." Grace said, "So now, only my sister, my dad, and myself have to take care of the ranch. She's watching us at the sky, looking us down here. I come here all the time just to see her."

"I see, and she must be proud for being my fiancé." Jack said, "But do you think I've never seen her before? I would like to see her."

"Red hair, a long dress, and blue eyes." Grace said, "If she was around, she would be happy to see you. All I want to do is see places, and what I saw at the Coliseum, was you. If she was around, she would want to see you."

"Well, what is your mother's name?" Ask Jack.

Grace remembers the name, "Epona." Jack and Raichu are shocked.

"You named the Flying Horse after your mother?" Raichu asks, "No way!"

"If your mother's name is Epona, then we still have Epona around." Jack said, "Epona is Pegasus, so now Epona is still with us, and you'll get your chance to see Epona again." Jack holds Grace's hand, and Grace looks at the headstone of her mom.

"You're right." Grace said, "When I get the chance, I'll have Epona back. I named that pony ever since mom died, so I've decided to name it after my mother. Do you still have her?" Jack gives the pok'e ball back to Grace, and then Grace said, "Thank you…Jack."

"WHAAAT!" Rachel shouted. Back inside the house, Rachel blew off the roof when Grace said she wanted to go to a new adventure without her. Jack and Raichu will have to travel along with Grace, just to find the rest of the Huge Materias. "What do you mean you want to go on Jack's Adventure! I can't believe my little sister wanted to go to a city boy's adventure without doing something for the farm!"

"Rachel! You no better not to yell!" Grace yelled, "I want to go with Jack just to help him on his adventures and show Jena I'm his girlfriend!"

"I won't let that happen!" Rachel demanded, "Ever since mom died when you were four years old, you always wanted to go on to your adventure! But I will not let my own little sister get killed by these monsters! Do you understand me, young lady!"

"You're not my mother, Rachel!" Grace shouted, "I know mom has died ever since I was four! But you can't be my mother! That's why I want to go on my adventures! Alone!"

"_Jack, let's leave them._" Raichu whispers to Jack, "_They're scaring me._" Jack and Raichu sneaked out of the house without Grace and Rachel arguing.

"And I thought Amy was the loud mouth around our adventures." Jack said, "They're driving me crazy. I have never seen two girls fighting over something, and Grace really wants to go with us."

"What are we going to do?" Raichu asks, "We need to get to the Orre Region pronto."

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Rachel shouted, still inside the house yelling at her little sister, "YOU CAN GO WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND ALL YOU WANT, BUT FOR NOW, I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!"

"FINE!" Grace shouted, marching to her room getting change.

"Well, that almost reminds me when my father was angry at me." Jack said, "And same thing with the family when they have an argument."

Grace came out of the house with his new clothes on. Jack and Raichu were surprised to see the new Grace. "Whoa!" Said Jack and Raichu, surprised.

"Grace, look at yourself." Said Jack. She's wearing shorts, a blue shirt, red ponytail hair, and brown shoes.

"Do you really think Sarah is the only one who wear shorts the whole time?" Grace asks, "Guess not."

"Do you have a weapon?" Jack asks, "Because there are fiends we'll be encountering."

"You did notice the weapon I'm carrying." Grace said, "This is my weapon, the 'Whip'. With it, I can hit all the enemies at ounce. But I'm a beginner, so will you train me after you've completed your Excalibur?"

"Of course." Jack said. "Now let's head straight to the Orre Region. But what about your sister?"

"She won't mind." Grace said, mad, "Don't get me started with her."

"Okay, now let's head towards our adventure straight to the Orre Region." Said Raichu, Jack released his flying pok'emon, Tropius. All three of them get on Tropius' back, and then Tropius started to fly off straight to the Orre Region.

"You know Jack," Grace said, "If I knew how to say good-bye to Rachel, it does feel like I'm home sick."

"Then why didn't you stay at the ranch?" Raichu asks, "I mean, you could of a least said good-bye to your sister before you left."

"I'll tell you what," Jack said, "If we get all of the Huge Materias and turn my Excalipur back into Excalibur, then I will return you back to the ranch, unless you want."

"…No, what I want most is to be with you." Grace said, "I want to you to keep battling against monsters and their leaders until you get strong and save the world with your friends and family. I really wanted to see everyone, knowing that I'm with you always just like you're there for Erika when she needs help."

Jack turns red and said, "Grace. I wanted to say something to you." Grace looks at Jack, nerves, and "If you didn't plan anything will you go out"

"Yes?" Ask Grace.

"…Will you go out with me? One a Date?" Asks Jack, Grace was surprised.

"But Jack, we are out." Grace said, "Outside to our adventure. But, if you mean a date," She hugs Jack happy, "I would love to! If you said that, then we shall date somewhere!"

Jack feels red and then thinks, "Hmm…where should our date take place?"

"Let's see, you two can go to the Moonflow," Raichu said, "Or maybe to the Pok'emon Pride Fair."

"How about, 'Misty Theme Park'?" Jack asks, "Maybe we can have our date over there."

"You know, that sounds perfect Jack." Grace said, "I would love to see Misty Theme Park."

"You think?" Ask Jack.

"Believe it." Said Grace, happy. Jack and Raichu were surprised, and then Tropius pin point at Ninja City.

Arriving to Ninja city, Jack, Raichu, and Grace found Joey, Pikachu, Naruto, Prince Brent, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man. Tropius lands near Joey and Pikachu at their landing point, Jack, Raichu, and Grace gets off of Tropius.

"Tropius, return." Said Jack, and then Tropius' body flashes to light green, and then transport back to the pok'e ball.

"Hello." Jena said, "Jena Aunti,"

"Eevee Trainer and Shrine Maiden." Said Grace.

"Wow, who is she, Jack?" Ask Naruto.

"Naruto, I like you to meet my Fiancé," Jack said, "Grace Redheart."

"Please to meet you." Said Prince Brent, "Prince Brent, the Prince of Starlight Palace and from Dark Island."

"Pleasure." Grace said, "And where do we go next?"

"Jack, Raichu, me and Pikachu discovered where at the forest." Joey said, "It looks like a temple, but Pikachu and I can't get inside."

"That must be the 'Wind Temple!'" Jack shouted, "We can find it at the forest."

"Bamboo Forest." Pikachu said, "Me and Joey will lead you guys over there."

"That sounds perfect." Jack said, "We can get to the Wind Temple before Akoo gets to the Black Materia."

"Black Materia?" Prince Brent asks, "I don't know where you come, but where I come from is,"

"Save it, Prince Charm less!" Inuyasha interrupted, rudely, "We don't have time to waste, can we go now? Where I come from? Please."

"How dare you say that to the royal family!" Prince Brent demanded at Inuyasha, "I'll let you know that you'll be punished if you don't show some respect."

"Put a lint in it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHY YOU!" Prince Brent shouted. But Jack rams these two in the head. BAM!

"Ow!"

"Hey! Jack! Whose side are you on?" Ask Brent

"Can we go now?" Ask Jack. All of them decided to head off. Joey and Pikachu leads Jack, Raichu, Inuyasha, Yo-Yo Man, Prince Brent, Naruto, and Jena straight to the Wind Temple by going pass through the Bamboo Forest.

"It'll take some time to reach there." Joey said, "So we can make it before sundown."

"Hey, where's Grace?" Jack asks, "Wasn't she with us?"

"Don't worry, Jack." Yo-Yo Man said, "Your Fiancé is with Hinata back at the palace."

"Thank Zucions." Jack said, "So now, we'll return Excalipur back into Excalibur in no time."

"And why would you want Excalipur back into Excalibur?" Brent asks, "I know it belongs to King Author a long time ago."

"And Jack, I should tell you that we're through." Jena said, "So now, I'm going to marry Prince Brent until I'm twenty-five. Besides, you already have a fiancé."

"Then why don't you just shut up?" Inuyasha said rudely, "You're talk about your region stuff is starting to buy me!"

"Hey! You can't talk to my wife that way!" Prince Brent shouted at Inuyasha.

"You want to die, you get one!" Said Inuyasha, smirks.

"Whoa!" Jack said surprised. Up ahead are a lot of fiends like millions of them. And they're blocking the Wind Temple. Now how are Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent going to get inside? The whole place is blocked off. Everyone seems to notice at the fiends blocking the Wind Temple.

"This is going to be fun." Said Inuyasha.

"Save some for me." Said Prince Brent.

"I don't this so." Yo-Yo Man said, "These fiends are going to be hard to defeat, and they seem to be alarming."

"We'll, can't I at least blast them away?" Ask Joey.

"Now, then you'll get their attention." Yo-Yo Man said, "We need a new tactic."

Jack thinks for a minute, but can't think of a thing. "Darn it, this is hard." He looks at Jack with a hand shake sign and said, "Raichu, give me a boost."

"Sure." Said Raichu, and then he electrocutes Jack, and Jack is feeling all the pain from all the yellow static.

"Raichu! Not Like That!" Jack shouted, Raichu is done, but Jack thought of an idea, "! I have been shocked by inspiration!"

"And that means?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah, Jack, what do you got, kid?" Ask Prince Brent.

Jack looks at Brent mad, "You're cursing for a bruising, pal!" And then he looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, can I borrow the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror?"

"Sure, Jack." Yo-Yo Man said, giving Jack two items confused, "But I don't get what you're up to?"

"Watch." And then Jack shouted, "Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!" And then Jack grows into a giant, speaking Mario, "Here we go!"

Everyone is surprised to see Jack grow into a giant, and the fiends caught Jack's attention.

"Oh, great." Yo-Yo Man said, "You got their attention, what's next?"

Jack shows a finger and said, "Pull my finger."

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Joey laughs. Everyone is stunned by Jack's action. "Okay." Said Joey.

"Uh-Oh! Too late!" Jack said, he releases a belch; next, he starts shaking it up, swallows the belch, and then bends down and said, "They're in trouble."

"Oh boy!" Said Raichu, and then Jack releases gas right at the enemies, he's farting at the enemies. Now everyone is very shocked to see that, but Joey and Raichu are laughing. The enemies smelt the gas, and blown away at a large solid wall to their death. When the fiends are blown the wall, the blood splatters and all the fiends that were killed become sent away.

Raichu giggles and said, "Hey Jack, when are you going to stop?"

"I'm not stopping until their fur is singed off." Said Jack, he continues his movement just to keep farting at the fiends. A lot of fiends are still being killed, and then Jack pulls up and then bends down in a perfect spot, "Oh yeah. Let that out." He said, and then more fiends are being killed until there are no more. There are no more fiends left, and Jack used the two items he used before and shouted, "Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!"

Jack's whole body shrink back to normal size, and gives both two items back to Yo-Yo Man.

"Here you go, sensei." Said Jack, and then he runs up to the flag, and pulls the black skull down. He shouts in Mario with his pose, "That's e-so nice!" And then Jack and Raichu run inside the Wind Temple, however Joey continues the laugh.

"AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Joey said, laughing, "Way to go, Jack!"

"…I can't believe he just did that." Prince Brent said, "That Jack kid is really annoying as ever."

WHAM! Joey just pound Prince Brent on the head and yelled, "STOP CALLING JACK, JACK KID!"

"You really are a villain, aren't you?" Ask Naruto, pounded Prince Brent too. But Naruto and Joey did pound Prince Brent, and Prince Brent is knocked out on the ground.

"_Hmm, he used two of my Shen Gong Wu in order to be a giant._" Yo-Yo Man thought, _"The Changing Chopsticks was suppose to give the user the ability to shrink into the size of a rice grain. But Jack used the Reversing Mirror, that Shen Gong Wu changes the affects of the Shen Gong Wu. Instead of shrinking Jack, it grew Jack into a giant. But whoever said Jack ran out of gas?"_

"Prince Brent!" Jena shouted, comforting Prince Brent, "Joey, you mean man."

"Excuse me," Joey said, "But your Prince Charm less said that 'Jack kid' again, and they won't stop Jack will go berserk. And second, when Jack completes this, you better give him something."

"Fine, we'll give him that Huge Yellow Materia, happy now?" Ask Prince Brent, getting up.

"Good, now no more calling Jack, Jack kid or Jack boy." Joey said, "Or I'll join him in something bad you'll never forget."

"Like what?" Ask Prince Brent.

"Well, you and Jack better get inside now." Said Yo-Yo Man. And then Jack and Raichu came back all confused.

"Sheesh, what's taking you, Prince Brent?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, we're waiting." Said Raichu.

"Now listen carefully, Jack, Raichu." Prince Brent demanded.

"Here we go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Prince Brent demanded Jack this, "I don't know what you're adventure is, but I'll tell you that if I die inside, my father will give you the most punishment ever, and you'll never forget it. So now, you've been treating Jena like a toy, and if you ever treat your fiancé like a toy, then you're to lose your job and make sure you were never born. I'm better then you because I'm nicer." He looks at Jena and said flirting, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"That's right, Prince Brent." Jena said, "You and I are meant to be."

Jack and Raichu are very disgusted.

"Blagh!" Jack said, "Now I understand why Mewtwo wants me to be forbidden to date girls."

"But you're not nice, believe it!" Said Prince Brent. Now that made Jack ticked off.

"Why you! Joey! Naruto! Will you join me?" Ask Jack. Naruto and Joey appeared near Jack, and then use the hand sign of a ram.

"(Boar! Ram!)"

"Transform!" Jack, Joey, and Naruto shouted, a pink smoke appeared out of them, and then it seems that they transformed into nudie girls, it got Prince Brent shocked along with Jena.

"Hey, Prince Brent." Said Jack in a nudie girl formation.

"What do you think about us?" Ask Naruto in a nudie girl formation.

"Pretty please?" Ask Joey in a nudie girl formation.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Prince Brent shouted, and then he fainted, leaving Jack, Naruto, and Joey transform back to normal.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You fell for it!" Jack laughs, pointing at Prince Brent, "Our Sexy Jutsu!" And then Jack drags Prince Brent towards the Wind Temple, "Now you'll come with us." Jack and Raichu are inside the Wind Temple with Prince Brent, and Yo-Yo Man doesn't seem to like it.

"You're not going to pound us, are you?" Ask Joey.

"Of course not," Yo-Yo Man said, "Because I have a plan that can be helpful."

So now, Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent are inside the Wind Temple, just to be prepared incase if fiends ever come. However, Jena and Prince Brent were freaked out about the Sexy Jutsu. Find out what happens on Episode 141.

Notes:

-Okay, Okay, I got the idea from the Scooby-Dooby Movie when Shaggy and Scooby farted.

-Epona the flying horse was named after Grace's mother, Epona.

-Grace decided to go to her adventures with Jack and his friends. She had to change her new look somewhere.

-At least Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent are inside the Wind Temple.


	148. Trey's Adventure

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Trey's Past

This is Trey Armstrong, the man that was ounce Erika's Guardian before. Blue shorts, African skin, equipped with the Axe, and small hair cut. What he's searching for is his past, even it has to do with his hometown a long time ago before he came to Black Village.

"I have searching for this hometown a long time ago ever since the Al Bhed took it." Trey said, walking through the desert, "I should find my village in no time."

However, walking through the desert with no water and no food will cause death, and Trey is all black that can't survive the heat. He arrived at a small town with small houses, and some Africans that is afraid of something.

"I'm home." Trey said, "Corel Black', I recognize this place a long time ago from the 'Al Bhed Desert.'" He walks to the village, and found some people, but some of them are still old, young, and child. "Hmm, what's happening to the village?"

Two people with their lion friends are covering behind their houses fearing that something bad will happen.

"Yikes! A monster!" A young boy shouted, and he hides under his home.

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Trey said, "It seems that something did went wrong."

"Mommy!" A girl shouted, she's all-alone and Trey is no sitter.

"? Okay, a lonely girl without a mother." Trey said, "Something did happen."

"Hey! Leave that poor defensibly kid alone!" A voice shouted, three teen boys wearing gangster clothes think they had the control the town. "No messes with the Neighbor Hood, you hear me?"

"Hmm…let me guess." Trey said, "There was an accident here and you are the only guys around to defend the town? How noble of you."

"Oh no you didn't!" One of the gangsters said in slang, "You trippin!"

"You want to see trippin?" Trey asks, pulling out his sword, "You got on!"

SLASH! Trey just attacked one of the hip-hop gangsters, and that gangster fell on the ground in pain.

"Oh Snap!" The gangster shouted in pain, "That's whack!"

"Are you done speaking slang?" Trey asks, "Because you don't want to mess with me." The gangsters make a run for it, and the one in pain wails loud, running back home. "Hmph, cowards." He said, "I guess nobody likes my Axe, too bad."

"And I was hoping you would be dead at the war." Said a voice, Trey turned around, and notice an old man with long black hair, but old, wearing blue shorts and a yellow vest.

"You are a Cosmo Canyon tribe, aren't you?" Trey asks, "Nanaki, the great tribe of the Cosmo Canyon Tribe."

"You still remember your lesson, do you?" Nanaki asks, "Then you do remember your long time uncle ever since we're both humans. I still take form of a lion, but you take form of a turtle."

"Alright then, I have a question for you." Trey asks, "What happened to Corel Black? The Al Bheds are gone, but you're still around with nothing."

"I was hoping you would ask that." Nanaki explains, "Ever since the Al Bhed are gone, we were home free until we saw you in that flying Machina, so we felt down that you've return back home. These Sand Worms keep appearing. We were hoping to be happy for you not to ride with the Machina, but the Sand Worms keep appearing out of nowhere, and we're hopeless without a Miracle."

"Sand Worms?" Trey asks, "You mean those giants worms that keep appearing because it can destroy anything if anyone set foot, that's what Vincent told me. I'm guess that the Sand Worms won't stop until everything is destroyed, including Corel Black."

"They say that they live in Worm Cave," Nanaki explain, "It's not that for from here, and someone has to go over before their leader comes. We've sent help that can destroy the Giant Worms."

"And I suppose you've summon me?" Ask Trey.

"No, someone stronger then you." Said Nanaki, and then he points at a shadow figure, looking like black spiky hair, black skin, blue shorts, and muscles. "His name is 'Bruno', one of the Warlords we will help us defeat the giant worm."

"Okay, why would a Warlord help this village?" Trey asks, "He's a villain."

"Alright Trey Armstrong, you and me will battle!" Bruno shouted, and then Trey pulled out his Axe and his pok'emon.

"I summon Venusaur! Charizard! And Blastoise!" All three pok'emon came out of Trey's pok'e balls, one looks like a very large green pok'emon with a huge flower on its back, the second looks like an orange dragon, and third is a huge blue turtle that has a cannon inside his shell.

Trey and his pok'emon against Bruno against his pok'emon, now who will win this battle?

Trey attacks Bruno with his Axe. Slash! Slash! Slash! Bruno is damaged a lot.

"Hmm, you are impressive." Bruno said, "But can you handle against my pok'emon?" He throws three pok'e balls, and then three pok'emon came out. One looks like a giant rock snake, the second is holding boxing gloves with purple clothes, and the last one is a kicking pok'emon with no mouth.

"VENUSAUR!" Venusaur shouted, attacking Onyx with Razor Leaf, Onyx is damaged. Charizard attacks Hitmonlee with Flamethrower. Hitmonlee is burned all the way.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise shouted, and then he blasts a Hydro Cannon at Onyx, and Onyx took a lot of damage. Onyx is defeated and becomes knocked out.

"Very impressive." Bruno said, "But no impressive enough." He returns Onyx back to his pok'e ball, and continues the battle. He charges towards Trey and then attack, "Take this! BRUNO PUNCH!" POW!

Trey is damaged, "EGH!"

"You look okay to me." Bruno said, "But not that strong."

Hitmonlee attacks Venusaur with Hi-Jump Kick. Venusaur is damaged. Hitmonchan attacks Charizard with Ice Punch, Charizard is damaged, and Charizard is in peril. But Hitmonchan is still burned, and took less damage from the fire.

Trey attacks Bruno with his Axe again. Slash! Slash! Slash! Bruno is damaged a lot.

"Hmph!" Trey said, "You ain't so bad."

Venusaur charges his energy and waits. Charizard flies up in the air. Blastoise attacks Hitmonchan with Hydro Cannon, and Hitmonchan is damaged.

Bruno attacks Trey again with his mighty fist, "Take this!" POW!

Trey is damaged, and then attacks Hitmonchan with his Axe again. Slash! Slash! Slash! Hitmonchan is damaged and slashed all over his body. Venusaur releases his Solarbeam at Hitmonchan.

"VENUSAUR!" Venusaur shouted, and Hitmonchan is damaged a lot, thus making Hitmonchan knocked out.

"Alright, you have achieved to the next level." Said Bruno. He returns Hitmonchan back to the pok'emon, and then Hitmonchan returns back inside the pok'e ball.

Charizard attacks Hitmonlee with Fly, and then dives down at him, critical attack. WHAM! Hitmonlee is damaged a lot, and becomes knocked out of the battle.

"Alright Trey," Bruno said, returning his pok'emon back, "Now it's personal!" He uses Stonaga on Venusaur, and then Venusaur is damaged from the earthquake.

"VENUASUAR!" Venusaur shouted in pain, Venusaur is knocked out of the battle.

"Venusaur!" Trey shouted, throwing a Revive at Venusaur, and Venusaur returns back to life but only some stamina. Venusaur charges energy again, and Charizard flies up again. Blastoise attacks Bruno with Hydro Cannon again, and then Bruno is damaged, plus soaked.

"You're lucky your pok'emon are still helping." Bruno said, "But do you really think you can defeat me?" He charges and then attacks Trey again with his mighty fist, POW! Trey is damaged, and weak.

"X-Potion!" Trey shouted, he drinks the X-Potion and regain strength. Venusaur releases his Solarbeam at Bruno, and Bruno is damaged a lot. Charizard dives down at Bruno, and then attacks, Pow! Bruno is damaged and becomes Knocked Out. Trey and his pok'emon won the battle and earn 50,000 EXP and 10,000 AP.

"I told you Bruno is no help." Trey said, "But he's going to need medical help, just take us to the inn."

"Inn?" Ask Nanaki.

"Yes, a place for a rest." Said Trey.

"Oh, very well." Said Nanaki. So now, Trey and his pok'emon decided to take a break from the battle and took Bruno along for a place to rest. Right after the rest, Trey was near the knocked out Bruno, but is a Warlord a good guy or a bad buy?

"Hrrr, what? What happened?" Bruno asks, and then he wakes up and looks at Trey all confused, "Why did you save me even if I'm a Warlord?"

"Sorry, but not all Warlords are evil, right?" Trey asks, "Did the town wanted you to do something?"

"They said that I must save the town from something that is destroying." Bruno said, "Something about a worm."

"A giant worm." Trey said, "Nanaki said that there's a giant worm at the Worm Cave, but why don't you stick with me instead of showing off? Truces?"

"…Truces." Said Bruno, so now Trey and Bruno head straight to the Worm Cave by passing through the desert. What they're wearing is protected shades incase if the sun shows up. It's very lucky they always buy cloaks incase of the heat.

"Okay, so we find the Worm Cave and defeat the Giant Worm." Trey said, "It seems that the Giant Worm won't rest until it's gone. Just like what happened when I was fourteen."

Trey did remembered ever since he was fourteen before he became twenty, and yet after the destruction, the Giant Worm keeps appearing and they really a miracle to come. However, Trey will need help if he's going to defeat the Giant Worm. A good warrior is always prepared incase of danger like always pack Phoenix Downs and X-Potions. But the important thing is to always pack up some Materias, Revives, Hyper Potion, Eithers, Full Heal, and Remedies.

"Do you happen to encounter the Giant Worm before you've moved from Corel Black to Black Village?"

"Oh yes, from the leader, Nanaki, he let me go straight to Black Village just to get strong, and become strong enough to take down the Giant Worm that was terrorizing the town." Trey said, "When I was gone, I had muscles so that way I can take on the Giant Worm all by myself, but I can't do it that way. Even if I go alone, I wouldn't stand a chance until I have earn three pok'emon with me to help me."

"I see, and are we almost there?" Ask Bruno.

"Not there, here." Said Trey, he points at the Worm Cave, and then both Trey and Bruno enter inside the Worm Cave. Inside the cave is crawling with fiends, only use the Worms, and we know how much we hate worms.

"Eww, what is this?" Bruno asks, "This is sticky and slimy."

"Leftovers." Trey said, "And they were left by the Sand Worms. I had a hunch that these Worms wanted to get us confused." He found something useful to climb up the wall, "Follow me." And then Climb climbs up the wall along with Bruno following the Trey. Both of them are climbing up the wall, and reach to a ledge.

"This must be the nesting ground." Trey said, "We must be getting closer."

"You want to check that again." Bruno said, pointing at the nest, "Because that's where the beast lives."

"Okay, we know where the Giant Worm lives," Trey said, "But where's the monster?"

Does Trey have to asks, remember; if you ask questions, you get the answer. A rumble is shaking the whole cavern, until a Giant Worm with purple skin appeared with a very huge mouth. It got Trey and Bruno a little surprised.

"Bruno, I have to say that, didn't I?" Ask Trey.

"Yes, you did." Bruno said, "But we can't talk about this, we need to fight!" Bruno released his pok'emon, Onyx, and Trey released his pok'emon, Blastoise. So now, it's Trey, Blastoise, Bruno, and Onyx against the Giant Worm.

Trey slashes the Giant Worm with his mighty Axe, "Eat this, you demon! This is for wrecking my home a long time ago!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Giant Worm is damaged and sliced. Blastoise releases Hydro Cannon at the Giant Worm, and the Giant Worm is damaged from the water and soaked.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Said Bruno, and then he attacks the Giant Worm with his bare hands. The Giant Worm is damaged a lot. Onyx attacks with bind, and now the Giant Worm is damaged from bind.

"I think we made it madder." Trey said, "We better watch out." The Giant Worm attacks Blastoise and Onyx with Earthquake, two Rock Cones trust Blastoise and Onyx. Both of them are damaged, but still standing. "Die you demon!" Trey shouted, and then he attacks the Giant Worm, critical attack. Slash! Slash! Slash! The Giant Worm is damaged and sliced a lot. Blastoise attacks the Giant Worm with Hydro Cannon again, and the Giant Worm is damaged and soaked.

"Now the beast will pay!" Bruno shouted, and then he attacks with his bare hands again. The Giant Worm is damaged and weak. Onyxes bind damages the Giant Worm, and the then the Giant Worm dies. Trey, Onyx, Bruno, and Blastoise won the battle, they earn 50,000 EXP and 10,000 AP, but no level up.

"Okay, now that the Giant Worm is gone," Trey said, "How about we return back to Corel Black?"

"Do you think it's over that easy?" Ask Bruno.

"Are you going to fight me again?" Ask Trey.

"No, because we have company!" Bruno shouted, and they encounter something huge then the Giant Worm.

"Colossus Worm!" Trey shouted, "You mean the one we destroyed is just the child? That must be the mother!" The battle still continues, but up against the Colossus Worm, it's very huge then the Giant Worm, this is very bad. Trey attacks the Colossus Worm with his axe, "HU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Colossus Worm is damaged. Blastoise attacks with Hydro Cannon again, and the Colossus Worm is damaged plus soaked.

"My it's my turn!" Bruno shouted, and then he attacks with his bare hands. The Colossus Worm is damaged a lot. Onyx attacks with Rock Throw, and the Colossus Worm is damaged. The Colossus Worm went rampage, and then the large cone rocks damage all of the party members.

"Egh!"

"Ow!"

"Blast!"

"Roar!"

"Okay, now say your prayers." Trey shouted, and then he releases his Overdrive! "You're in my way!" And then Trey attacks the Colossus Worm with his Overdrive, "Crab Grass! Dragon Twister! BULL CHARRRRGE!" The Colossus Worm can't take that much, and then dies in the battle. "Hmph, that'll show you."

Trey, Blastoise, Bruno, and Onyx earned EXP 100,000 and 50,000 AP, Trey and Blastoise leveled up. Their stamina returns to normal, but no stamina increased, just strength and defense. Now what Trey and Bruno did is return their pok'emon and need to make a quick escape.

"Quick! This way!" Bruno shouted, "I think we can get out of by this."

Bruno and Trey followed the path to where they can escape, and all they ever find is two Motorcycles. A perfect Machina for quick escaping from danger, both of them get on their Motorcycles and get out of the Worm Cave fast.

Outside back to the Al Bhed sands, and they head straight back to Corel Black, and it seems that Trey has learned a new move when he defeated the Colossus Worm, a new move, "African Sunrise", a new move that stuns the enemy from attacking.

"I'm impress, Trey." Bruno said, "But can you tell at what happened when you were gone? It seems that your family was gone."

"…You want to know my past?" Trey asks, "Then I'll tell you what happened. Thirty years ago, a monster came to our village because it was angry; it was really created by Akoo ever since the Worms wanted their own place. However, I had a feeling that the Colossus Worm was responsible for this because all it cares about is destruction. Nanaki said that the Colossus Worm was looking for something at the village, and now it won't rest until it finds it."

"And what's it searching for?" Bruno asks, "Perhaps it had something to do is the Huge Materia or something shiny."

"The Worms are attracted to something the village hid a long time ago," Trey explained, "Fifty years ever since my great grandfather had something to do with the shiny thing at Corel Black. I have been gone a long time, so I've decided to come back here. But a last, I have no search for my parents and I have no memory about my family. I always travel alone, but since I've become Erika's Guardian, I had a feeling I would fit right here."

"Wow, you do miss your family, don't you?" Bruno asks, "I guess we can celebrate when we get back to Corel Black, maybe they can help you look for something that was under Corel Black."

"What I remember was an orange sphere with six stars on it," Trey said, "It was a glass ball. I had no idea where it is, but I think it has to do with his village, even finding it won't solve anything. I will have to continue my training until I get strong."

"And is that why I've bested you?" Bruno asks, "Come on, you know that I'm the strongest."

"If you're a Warlord, why are you helping?" Ask Trey.

"Because, I have been searching for a new opponent, one that has a lot of strength and power." Bruno said, "Until I have found you. You have beaten me when we were at Corel Black. But however, I am also there for searching for a real opponent. But now, let's get something that has to do with those who want to beat their own rival, and since you were the first that have beaten me, I'll give you credit for something."

"I must be lucky." Trey said, "Let's just head home and see if I can find the sphere my great grandfather hide."

So they've return back to Corel Black, and everyone is cheering happy because Trey and Bruno token care of the Colossus Worm and his son. Now Trey is going to his old house where he came from. He found an old house that no one was inside.

"Let's see, where is that sphere." Said Trey, looking around the whole place. But all Trey ever found was nothing, there was only an old toy axe, and his photo of the family. "…I have been gone for a long time." He said, and then he takes the photo with him.

"Did you find it?" Ask Bruno.

"Nothing." Trey said, "All I have ever found was nothing but the portrait of my family. I know my great grandfather hid the sphere somewhere." Until he heard a sound, Trey looks down, and stomps the floor, until an orange sphere is underneath. "Ah, there it is. The Orange Sphere, just what I'm looking." He picks it up and puts it away with his yellow vest.

"I see, if it isn't the 'Dragon Ball'." Said Bruno.

"…Let me guess, it grants the person a wish from the Dragon." Trey said, "I better give this to Joey, he'll need this on his journey." He walks out of his old room, and head out.

"You're going back to Black Village, aren't you?" Bruno asks, "I won't stop you, because you've already beaten me fair and square."

"Until we meet again…Brother." Said Trey. He walks all the way out of Corel, and back to Black Village. So now, Trey decided to head back to Black Village, and tell Joey that he has found the number six star balls from his old hometown. How is Trey going to get to Joey even without flying? Find out later.

Notes:

-During Trey's time, he lived here at Corel Black right before the Al Bhed appeared.

-Trey defeated Bruno, but they decided to call truces.

-Trey and Bruno defeated the Giant and the Colossus Worm.

-Now that the Dragon Ball is found, Trey can work back on his training.

-Why did Trey call Bruno, brother?


	149. Sarah's Adventure

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Sarah's Ultimate Materia

"Hey! Sarah!" A voice shouted.

"Uh, not right now. I'm still sleeping, okay pops?" Ask Sarah, still sleeping.

"Hey, you better wake up. This is your big chance, ya?" A voice asks, it sounded like a coach from the Aurochs, "And will you stop calling me pops."

"Okay, Tamer." Sarah said, "Just give me a few minutes to get change, okay? I'm in my pajamas."

Tamer left the hut, and he's waiting for Sarah to hurry up. Sarah came out of the hut with shorts, black shirts and a black jacket. African skin, black hair, pink tails, and always speaking slang all the time. However, Tamer is all black hair, African skin, Auroch's uniform like blue pants and yellow clothes.

"What is it, pops?" Sarah asks, a little sleepy, "I want to continue working on my 'Zs'."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Tamer asks, "Your test is about to start soon."

"Test?" Ask Sarah.

"Ugh, you forget." Tamer explains, "Listen, Sarah, your big test is ready to start. Today, you'll being by passing this test and earn your prize."

"Oh great, I get to learn something." Said Sarah. But then Tamer pounds Sarah on the head and shouted, "Ow! You trippin!"

"Don't argue with your father like that!" Tamer demanded, "Now get inside the Black Temple and start praying for your victory, ya?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Said Sarah, and then he she walks inside the Temple with her father, Tamer. They're inside the temple, and what's praying is Sarah's mother, Seem. She looks like a real Goth person with black eyes, long black dress, and an ear pierce.

"What's up?" Ask Sarah.

Seem looks at her daughter and said, "You're going to take your test at the Cloister of Trial."

"Again? That's trippin." Sarah said, "That was suppose to make Jack and Raichu do all the hard work, and that's trippin hard."

"Listen carefully, Sarah." Seem, said, seriously, "It may be like the original Cloister of Trial, but this is different. There are fiends inside the temple, and what they're guarding is the 'Ultima Materia'. They say that it's the most powerful Non-Elemental attack no one has ever seen. The Black Mages use the Ultima Materia for power, but it is the most powerful Materia then any other Black Magic attacks. When you get the Ultima Materia, it would be useless unless you have to battle some fiends to get it stronger. Do you understand?"

"Okay, now you're making sense." Sarah said, "Okay, bring it on. I can take that challenge, no doubt." He walks up the stairs, and enters inside the Cloister of Trial. It does look the original trial ever since Jack and Pikachu went inside before to see Jena, but the whole place is already open.

When Sarah enters inside, she walks down the stairs and found an ambush! Sarah and her pok'emon against a giant Dark Flan, how hard can she fight?

Sarah casts Thundaga on Dark Flan. The Dark Flan takes less damage.

"Oh snap! It's too high!" Said Sarah. Ninetails releases Flamethrower at the Dark Flan, and the Dark Flan take less damage. Magniton casts Sonic Boom, and the Dark Flan takes less damage. Sealoe casts Ice Ball, and the Ice Ball only damages the Dark Flan less damage.

"This is whack, how hard is this?" Ask Sarah. The Dark Flan casts White Wind on itself, and restores stamina. "Oh, that hard." She attacks instead, "Take this, fool!" The Dark Flan is a little damaged and scratched.

"NINE!" Ninetails shouted, releasing Flamethrower again at the Dark Flan. The Dark Flan is less damaged. Magniton uses Sonic Boom on the Dark Flan, and the Dark Flan takes less damage. Sealoe continues with the Ice Ball, and it grows a little bigger. It damaged the Dark Flan, and the Dark Flan is damaged.

The Dark Flan uses Osmose on Sarah, and Sarah lost her magic. "Hey! You trippin!" Sarah shouted, he begins to cast Flare at the Dark Flan, I hope you like yours burned up!" The Dark Flan is damaged and instantly killed from the battle.

Sarah and her pok'emon won the battle and earn 3750 EXP and 300 AP.

"Oh yeah, who rules? Who rules? I do!" Sarah cheers, acting her gangster pose with her Elbow Blades. "Now that's what I'm talking about." She continues to reach to the basement, following the hallway. "You know, this is really trippin." Said Sarah, until she encounters a Behemoth! "Oh Snap!"

Here we go again, Sarah and her pok'emon against the Behemoth.

"Bring it on, big boy." Said Sarah, casting a spell, "You're fired!" She casts Firaga, and the Behemoth takes damage. Ninetails blows out fire through her mouth, and then the Behemoth takes damaged plus burned. Magniton casts Thunderbolt on Behemoth, and the Behemoth is damaged plus electrocuted.

"Sealoe!" Sealoe shouted, and then he used Ice Beam on the Behemoth. The Behemoth is damaged and iced. Now the Behemoth is getting angrier.

"Oh boy, I think this boy is blowing a fuse." Said Sarah, the Behemoth charges towards Sarah, and then attacks with his horns. That Behemoth attacks, scoops her up in the sky, and then Sarah came back down all damaged up. "AGH!" She shouted in pain, she's pinned down on the ground. "I can't believe we have to have monsters inside the temple." She begins to cast Firaga again, and the Behemoth is damaged, plus going down.

The Behemoth roared in pain, and falls to the ground defeated. Sarah and her pok'emon won the battle and earn 6540 EXP and 700 AP.

"Oh snap," Sarah said, "I'm exhausted from all that fighting." She pulls out an X-Potion, drinks it, and she regain strength.

"Hey! Are you okay down here?" A voice shouted, she turns around and saw her father. "I figure that since you've taken care of these monsters, it's time that you head to the last area."

"Dad, what are you going here?" Ask Sarah.

"I want to check to see how your work is doing." Tamer said, "This whole place is crawling with fiends, ya?"

"Yeah, you might say that." Sarah said, "Just look what these things did to me. They're messing with me, and no one should mess with me, you hear me?"

"Right, now let's get you to complete this, ya?" Ask Tamer. Sarah and Tamer stand on the platform, and the platform moves down where they saw an entrance. "Here we are."

"Is this trippin?" Sarah asks, "Because I don't see any jokes."

"Listen to me, a Magician keeps sending these fiends down here and guarding the Ultima Materia. If you can defeat the Magician before it does something horrifying, then the prize is yours."

"Alright, let's get this started!" Sarah cheers, and then she enters the room without a problem.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Tamer shouted, but decided to keep watch.

Inside the room, there was a Magician that looks like Sarah's Grandmother a long time again, and Seem's teacher. She's wearing purple clothes, black eyes, black hair, and pink tails.

"No way!" Sarah yelled, surprised, "It's my grandmother? Belgium. Magician Belgium."

Sarah and her pok'emon against Magician Belgium, she prepared herself with her Elbow Blades while Belgium uses her long Rod.

Sarah casts Firaga on Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged from the fire. Ninetails uses Flamethrower on Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged.

"Magniton!" Magniton shouted, using Thunderbolt. Magician Belgium is electrocuted and damage. Sealoe uses Ice Ball on Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged from the ice.

"What are you up to?" Ask Sarah.

Magician Belgium casts Silence All on Sarah and her pok'emon. Sarah, Ninetails, and Sealoe avoided the spell but Magniton became silence.

"See? Now you're trippin." Said Sarah, and then she casts Flare. Magician Belgium takes less damage from Flare. Ninetails uses Flamethrower again, and Magician Belgium is damaged. Magniton uses Tackle, and Magician Belgium is damaged from Magniton. Sealoe uses Ice Ball again, it grew bigger and damaged Belgium.

Belgium uses Flare at Sarah, and Sarah sensed the danger.

"Oh, Snap!" BOOM! But Sarah is lucky she survived it. "That all you got?" She casts Flare again at Belgium, and Belgium is damaged. Ninetails charges towards Belgium, and then tackles her.

"NIN!" Ninetails shouted, and then Belgium is damaged. Sealoe casts Ice Beam, and the Magician Belgium is damaged from the ice. Now Belgium casts Flare All, and then everyone sensed the danger.

"OH SNAP!" Sarah shouted, BOOM! Everyone took massive damage, but they survived it. However, Sarah is in peril and Sealoe is in danger. "Dang, I'm dead if I don't do something." She pulls out an X-Potion, and drinks it. Sarah regains stamina.

"NINE!" Ninetails shouted, she blows out a Flamethrower again, and Magician Belgium is damaged. Magniton tackles Belgium wide open. Sealoe attacks with Ice Beam again, and Magician Belgium is damaged.

Magician begins to cast Flare All again, and then everyone sensed the danger.

"How many of those things do you have?" Sarah asks, BOOM! Everyone has taken massive, and becomes knocked out of the battle. Sarah shouts in her death cry, "Mother!"

Sarah's pok'emon is knocked out, Sarah is knocked out, and the whole party is whipped out.

"Hey? Are you okay?" A voice asks.

Sarah wakes up, and she ends up back inside the hut.

"You had a lot of experience getting whipped by your grandmother." Tamer said, checking on his daughter, "Her favorite spell a long time is Flare All. She had these Materias ever since she was your age."

"Wow, I didn't know she was that powerful." Said Sarah, "When am I going to master her moves?"

"As soon as you learn how to defend yourself against Magicians and Mages." Said Tamer, "The only problem is that every time you're all alone with your pok'emon and they use Black Magic on you, what spell you make sure it doesn't hit you?"

"Hmm…this is hard." Said Sarah, thinking. "All I can ever do is Black Magic, but I don't know any White Magic."

"You'll think of something." Said Tamer, and then walks out of the hut and head out.

"Since I don't have any White Magic things," Sarah said, "Then I can still use my Black Magic. But however, she and I are alike, but doesn't that mean that we don't have enough defense?" She figured, and head back to the temple, "I got it!"

"Hey! Just make sure you know what you're doing!" Tamer shouted, and he follows his daughter back to the temple.

Back inside the temple, Sarah can still see her grandmother still holding the rod waiting for Sarah to arrive back. She prepared her things and got her Elbow Blades out, and now the battle between Sarah and her pok'emon against Magician Belgium.

Sarah pulls out a Lunar Contain, and throws it on herself. Now she's protected by Shell. Ninetails attacks with Flamethrower, and Magician Belgium is damaged.

"Uh-Hu, that's what I'm talking about!" Said Sarah. Magniton begins to use Thunderbolt, and the blasts it at Magician Belgium. Sealoe uses Ice Beam, and then releases it at Belgium. Belgium is damaged and cold. Belgium casts Silence All, Sarah's Spells has been canceled, but Ninetails, Magniton, and Sealoe avoided the Silence. "Oh snap!" She shouted, "I'm in trouble.

Sarah uses Remedy on herself, and then she can use Spells again. Ninetails uses Flamethrower again, and then Magician Belgium becomes damaged. Magniton uses Thunderbolt again, and then blasts it at Magician Belgium. Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses Ice Ball, and then throws it Belgium. Magician Belgium is damaged from the Ice Ball.

Magician Belgium casts Flare All, and then the party takes damaged. Sarah and her pok'emon took massive damage, but the Shell protected her but not enough. Everyone became knocked out of the battle.

"Mother!" Sarah shouted in her death cry. Sarah and her pok'emon are knocked out. Everyone is whipped out.

Sarah is brought back to the hut, and then they rested. She's having a difficulty time battling against her grandmother, and Belgium is the most intense Black Mage ever. Seem appears with an ice pack, and puts it on her daughter's head.

"You're having a hard time battling against your grandmother?" Ask Seem.

"I sure am." Said Sarah, "But I don't understand. I'm good at working on Machina and becoming gangster, and she's immune to all that stuff and she whoops me twice. How does she do this without Machina and Rap? This doesn't make any sense."

"Only reason is because she's not like you." Seem explains, "She was my mother, and a teacher. The only reason why you keep loosing to her is because you didn't use your mind and your concentration. You were only interested in Machina and Rap other then working and being a guardian. It would be best if I no longer putting you in danger."

"You mean I can no longer get the Ultima Materia?" Ask Sarah, "This is messed up!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to focus on something other then playing with your Machina and listening to that horrible stuff."

"Wait! Instead of using my spells, I can use my attack instead." Sarah said, "I'm still carrying them." She heads back to the room back inside the Black Temple. Tamer decided to follow Sarah again, and then they're back at the same room with Magician Belgium.

"Here we go again." Said Sarah, pulling her pok'emon and her Elbow Blades out. She's ready to attack, Sarah and her pok'emon against Magician Belgium.

Sarah casts Flare at Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged. BOOM! Ninetails uses Flamethrower, and then Magician Belgium is damaged and burned. Magniton uses Thunderbolt, blasts it at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses Ice Beam at Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged and cold.

Now Magician Belgium casts Silence All, Sarah and Magniton had luck, but Sealoe and Ninetails can't use Special Attacks.

Sarah casts Flare again at Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged from Flare, BOOM! Ninetails charges towards Belgium, and then use Tackle. Magician Belgium is damaged. Magniton charges electricity, and then blasts it with Thunderbolt. Magician Belgium is damaged and electrocuted. Sealoe charges with a full Tackle, and then Magician Belgium is damaged.

Magician Belgium casts Flare All; the entire party sensed the danger.

"Oh Snap!" Sarah shouted. BOOM! The entire becomes knocked out. "Mother!" She shouted in her death cry.

Sarah and her pok'emon are knocked out. The entire party is whipped out.

Back inside the hut again, that must be three knock outs in a row. I guess that listening to rap, being gangster, and using Machina will lead you nowhere. From all these defeats, she'll never get the Ultima Materia.

"Dang! I was so close." Said Sarah, waking up, "I'll never get that Materia. Can't I at least stay as a Machina person?"

"No you won't." Said Tamer, "For right, if you keep using that Machina and any other of that rap stuff, you're grounded for life."

Sarah is shocked, "Nu-Uh, you trippin!"

"No! You're trippin because you can't defeat your grandmother." Tamer shouted, Sarah is scared, "Just because you want to be a Machina expert, doesn't mean you can do anything you want. If you don't learn your lesson, then you're not made as a Black Mage. Now I expect you to learn your lesson."

"I understand." Said Sarah, and then she heads back inside the Black Temple, and tries again. She went back to the room where Tamer will be spying on her, and she prepared herself again.

Sarah uses Lunar Contain on herself, now she has a Shell that can protect her from magic attacks. Ninetails uses Flamethrower at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is damaged. Magniton uses Thunderbolt on Belgium, and Magician Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses Ice Ball, throws it at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is damaged.

Magician Belgium casts Silence All, Ninetails, Magniton, and Sealoe become immune while Sarah is affected. Sarah attacks Belgium with her Elbow Blades, and then Magician Belgium is damaged. Ninetails uses Flamethrower again, and blows fire at Belgium. Magician Belgium is damaged and burned. Magniton uses Thunderbolt again, blasts it at Belgium, and Magician Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses another Ice Ball, throws it at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is damaged.

Magician Belgium begins to cast Flare at Magniton, BOOM! Magniton took a lot of damage and became knocked out. Sarah uses Revive on Magniton, and then Magniton returns to life but only half its stamina.

Ninetails uses Flamethrower at Magician Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged. Magniton uses Thunderbolt again, blasts it at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses Ice Ball again, he throws it at Belgium, and Magician Belgium is damaged a lot.

Magician uses Flare All; the entire party takes damage, but survived Flare. Sarah attacks Magician Belgium with her Elbow Blades, and Magician Belgium is damaged. Ninetails attacks with Flamethrower; Magician Belgium is damaged and burned. Magniton uses Thunderbolt again, blasts it at Belgium, and then Magician Belgium is electrocuted. Sealoe uses Ice Ball again, and it did massive damage to Magician Belgium.

Magician Belgium is down on her feet and defeated in the battle. Sarah and her pok'emon earns 1,000,000 EXP and 100,000 AP. The entire party Leveled Up!

"Whew, that was close." Said Sarah, "I thought I was defeated for sure."

"But you didn't." Said a voice, Sarah was surprised that she heard her grandmother's voice. "Child? Do you know how long it took me to wait for someone that had the power of a Black Mage and defeat me? I have been in here for a long time, so stop trippin."

"Grandma! You speak slang too?" Ask Sarah.

"Of course, sure there are no Machina and Gangster in our time," Her grandmother said, "But however, I will always have faith as a Black Mage. Oh yes, your reward. Child, did you ever heard of the Ultima Materia?"

"I have heard rumors about it." Said Sarah.

"Well, it is the most powerful Non-Elemental Attack ever made." Belgium said, "And this time, child, it's all yours. Take it now, and keep your reward. You're going to have to keep mastering it until you've reach to where you'll learn Ultima." Sarah passes through her, and found the Green Sphere lying in the middle of the room.

She picked it up and keeps it with her wherever she goes. "Okay, I finally got my Ultima Materia, and ready to go on an adventure!"

Sarah and Tamer came out of the Black Temple and decided to have a big talk about stuff. Tamer decided to apologize to his daughter about using Machina and being Gangster. For now, Sarah is no long grounded.

"Well, I want to make an apology about you using Machina and being Gangster." Said Tamer, "I'm sorry for saying those terrible words, it's just that I don't want my daughter to be that way, and always wanted to be a Black Mage when she feels like."

"It's okay, dad." Said Sarah, "I'm okay with being a Black Mage. Besides, I know what's important is that I hadn't know that my grandmother is a tough Black Mage and speak slang."

"To tell you the truth, she was Seem's mother, and well." Tamer said, "She knows a lot about Machina and Slang, but what's important is that he has the skills of being a Black Mage which makes her strong. But I don't get why go with the Machina and Slang? It bothers me."

"Well, Machina is like a machine," Sarah explained, "You may not like it, and slang is like talking to cool people. You know, you may hate Machina and not been able to speak slang, but you're still my dad, okay pops?"

"…Okay, I'll let that go." Said Tamer. "It's just that, well, your grandmother is like you all the time." Sarah was surprised, "Why? Because she knows the twentieth century and she loves Machina. But ever since then, it feels like we wanted Machina. I hate the Machina because it was made as a weapon, and I can't allow that in my village."

"I see." Said Sarah, "You know, maybe I should stop with this slang and this Machina stuff for you."

Tamer thought of another idea, "Nah, keep speaking slang and keep working on the Machina, I won't mind. Besides, I have to do something very important thing."

"And that would be?" Ask Sarah.

"I have to go look for my past, about my father." Said Tamer.

"You never mention about my grandfather." Sarah said, "Is he a Magician too?"

"Nah, he's a fighter, just like me." Said Tamer, "And I wish I can see what he has left behind other then that cheep old sword." He left the temple, leaving Sarah to pull out a small Machina that looks like a rectangle side-ways, using the circle thing to search for something and started to play music.

"Oh yeah, I'm bad." Said Sarah, "I'm bad to the bone!"

When Tamer went to search for his spot to where he left his sphere, he found it and has a look at it.

"You know, father." Tamer said, talking to his sphere, "It has been a while since you went missing after the war. The point is that I'll let Sarah go if she is willing to stay at a Black Mage without being distracted. But however, I don't know if she'll be able to understand the meaning of study and hard work. I wish you could see her, dad."

We'll leave Tamer alone with his sphere, so now Sarah has become a perfect Black Mage, and she has the most powerful Materia a Black Mage would ever want. I had a feeling that Tamer wants to see if his dad had left something Tamer can use.

Notes:

-Sarah has finally past her test and earns the Ultima Materia.

-So Magician Belgium really looks like Sarah, because she can speak slang too and know Machina.

-It's still a long way to master the Ultima Materia.

-I wonder what's Tamer up to?


	150. Tamer's Adventure

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Tamer's Secret Weapon

From the point of view, Tamer, who is an Auroch couch and now retiring from the game, he will go search for his father's most valuable treasure no Black Village has ever found. Some say this is from Chappu, Tamer's father.

"Alright, I should be able to find out where my father hide the this village." Said Tamer.

"Even if you find the sphere," Seem said, "You'll never know what it will use."

"Listen, I have checked the sphere that my father have a secret item somewhere around here." Said Tamer, "I should be able to find it somewhere around this village and I will find it no problem."

"Then why don't you go search for it." Seem, said, "It would be easier if we come with you."

"Alright, go around place to place." Said Tamer, "I'll go straight to Mushroom Rock Road to see if my father have a clue over there."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Ask Sarah.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Said Tamer.

"Maybe it would be best if me, Sarah, and yourself to go straight to Mushroom Rock Road." Said a voice. A man with black small hair, yellow vest, blue shorts, and black skin appeared.

"Trey!" Sarah shouted, "What's up?"

"I've heard that Tamer needs help with his sphere problem?" Trey asks, "I figure out that Tamer will have to go straight to Mushroom Rock Road, the same spot where Tamer's father came face to face against Akoo. After we left Mushroom Rock Road, I saw a sphere down below that has something to do with it."

Tamer was surprised and said, "Ah! That's the sphere my father had!"

"Well let's get going before we continue talking all day." Said Trey.

So now, Tamer, Sarah, and Trey head off straight to the Mushroom Rock Road, and only look at the destruction of what Akoo did. However, the music got weird all over the place, and it's coming from Sarah's pocket.

Sarah pulled out what looks like a phone Machina that is small and can be carried around inside the pocket. "!" He pushed something and said, "Talk to me, girl…what? What do you mean Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent are inside the Wind Temple? That doesn't make any sense. Just make sure he isn't trippin, you dig?" And then she hangs it up.

"Let me guess, Amy May Rose?" Trey asks, "I knew that you two were friends as always."

"I have no idea where the sphere is." Tamer said, "Where is it, Trey?"

"It should be down there." Said Trey, pointing down below at the sphere. Tamer jumps down, and checks out the sphere.

"Hey! Over here!" Tamer shouted. Sarah, Trey, and Tamer checked out the sphere.

The sphere is only showing the same place where Orange Canyon was, the same place they visit before.

"That's it?" Ask Sarah, "That's it? That's where the next sphere is? This is lame."

"It isn't the only one. Look at what's between waterfall, another sphere." Said Trey.

"How many spheres are there?" Tamer asks, "This is a tough task to find all the spheres and find out about my father's past."

Now Trey, Sarah, and Tamer head west straight to Orange Canyon, however the phone inside Sarah's pocket rings.

Sarah picks it up the phone and said, "Talk to me."

Tamer and Trey are confused about what Sarah is holding. "What is that?" Ask Tamer.

"What Sarah is using is like a Cell Phone." Trey said, "It's like a mini size phone but wireless and can go anywhere as long as you charge its batteries."

"Yes, yes, you were so close and you've collected some Materia." Sarah talks on the phone, "And I heard that Jack did that 'Sexy Jutsu', on Prince Brent, that's annoying."

"Are you done?" Ask Trey, "Because we're taking to long."

"I'll have to call you back, I've been interrupted by my father's friend, okay?" Said Sarah, she hangs up and found something up ahead. "Look! Orange Canyon!"

They made it to Orange Canyon, now they must look for the water that has the sphere.

"And look who's guarding out sphere." Said Trey, pointing at the fiend.

"What's that?" Ask Tamer.

"A Roc. A deadly fiend." Said Trey, "Anyone want to beat it up?"

Trey, Tamer, and Sarah prepare their weapons and release their pok'emon. Tamer released a silver bird made of iron body, Trey released a fire dragon, and Sarah released a magnet with three heads. Now it's Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and their pok'emon against the giant Roc.

Sarah starts off by casting Thundaga at Roc. "Aren't you shock?" Roc becomes electrocuted. Magniton attacks with Thunderbolt, and then Roc becomes electrocuted.

"Oh boy, just like last time." Said Tamer, "Say nighty-night birdie." He uses Dark Attack, throws it, and then the blitzball hits Roc. Roc is blind as a Zubat and can't see through the darkness. Skarmory attacks with Drill Peck, it damaged Roc is a perfect shot.

"My turn!" Trey shouted, he charges towards Roc and then attacks with his Axe, "HU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Roc is damaged and slashed. Charizard inhales fire, and then blows out a Flamethrower, it burned Roc, and any one want fired Roc?

Roc attacks Trey, but misses.

"Wow, that's one blind bird." Said Trey.

"I'll say, thanks to my Dark Attack." Said Tamer, "It makes the opponents blind and can't see a thing."

Sarah casts Thundaga again, and it shocked Roc. Magniton uses Thunderbolt again, and he shocks Roc.

"YA!" Tamer shouted, throwing his blitzball at Roc. Roc took damage and the blitzball came back to Tamer like a magnet. Skarmory uses Swift to attack Roc. Roc took damage from Skarmory's swift attack.

"HU!" Trey shouted, attacking Roc with his axe. Slash! Slash! Slash! Charizard attacks with Flamethrower, and then burns Roc. Roc is damaged and burned.

The Roc tries to attack Sarah, but Sarah avoids Roc's attack. Sarah casts Thundaga again at Roc. "Shocking, isn't it?" Roc becomes electrocuted. Magniton releases Thunderbolt at Roc, and Roc becomes electrocuted. Roc becomes defeated in battle.

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and their pok'emon won the battle. They earn 6220 EXP and 600 AP.

"…Hmm?" Trey asks, he looks down at the sphere and picks it up. "Another sphere, just what we needed." Trey, Tamer, and Sarah have a look at the sphere, and found the location of what look like an underground activity with water everywhere and a palace.

"Is that Misty Theme Park or was it Ocean Palace?" Ask Sarah.

"Gee, this task is going to get harder every time we get closer." Said Tamer. "Our first clue was Mushroom Rock Road, second is Orange Canyon, but the third clue is confusing."

"Let's look carefully," Trey said, "It looks like it's underground."

"Ocean Palace." Said Tamer, "But it's underground and there's no way to go underground unless we have Professor Einstein with us, but it's no good."

"I have a better plan." Trey said, "Follow me." Trey, Tamer, and Sarah head to the same spot where Ocean Palace was there before. But however, Ocean Palace is already rising up from the ocean when it was buried before.

"I've should of know it would be here." Said Tamer, "Now this is going to be harder then we thought."

"Let's just go look for the dang sphere and get out of here." Said Sarah.

"Right, I'll go look for it myself." Said Trey, walking around the whole city.

"Hurry!" Tamer shouted, and then they search for the whole place looking for the sphere. "It should be here somewhere."

"Where are you?" Sarah asks, "Here sphere."

"Hmm, nothing but pots, white city," Trey said, "And Selkies."

"Aha! There is it!" Tamer shouted, he gets to the sphere and checks it out. "Let's see what's our next clue."

Sarah, Trey, and Tamer have a look at the next clue, but nothing seems to be appearing.

"Odd, there was suppose to be a clue, not a black clue." Said Sarah.

"It is black all over, but from what?" Ask Trey, but the turn around and saw a giant fiend fish. They're very surprised to look at the giant fish made of scale bones. "Guys, I had a bad feeling about this."

"You mean we have to fight it?" Ask Sarah, "Now this is whack."

It's like always, you got to fight all the time to earn EXP. Trey, Tamer, Sarah, and their pok'emon against the Giant Bone Fish. They've already released their pok'emon and it's the same one that fought against Rock.

Sarah casts Thundaga at the Giant Bone Fish, and the Giant Bone Fish is electrocuted. Magniton attacks with Thunderbolt, and then the Giant Bone Fish becomes electrocuted.

"Oh man, that thing's weakness is water?" Ask Tamer.

"Duh, that's why it's a fish." Said Sarah, "A bone fish that is already dead."

Tamer throws his blitzball at the bone fish, "Hi ya!" And it hit the Giant Bone Fish. Tamer catch his blitzball when it came back to him. Skarmory uses Sky Uppercut, and then attacks the Giant Bone Fish. The Giant Bone Fish is damaged a lot.

"My turn!" Trey shouted, and then he attacks with his Axe, "HU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Giant Bone Fish is damaged and slashed. Charizard flies up in the air and stays up there, "Good thinking, that giant fish can't touch you from up there."

The Giant Bone Fish attacks Tamer with its flipper.

"Ow!" Tamer shouted in pain.

"You dumb fish!" Sarah shouted, and she begins to cast a spell, and cast Thundaga at the Giant Bone Fish. The Giant Bone Fish becomes electrocuted. Magniton attacks with Thunderbolt, blasts it at the Giant Bone Fish, and the Giant Bone Fish becomes electrocuted.

Tamer attacks with his blitzball and throws it, "Hi ya!" Smack! The Giant Bone Fish is damaged, the blitzball comes back and Tamer catches it. Skarmory flies up in the air and stays up there, "That's a good plan, ya?"

Trey attacks the Giant Bone Fish with his Axe, "HU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The Giant Bone Fish is damaged. Charizard came back down and dives towards the Giant Bone Fish! WHAM! The Giant Bone Fish is damaged.

"You know what, I think we made it madder." Said Tamer.

The Giant Bone Fish release Watera All; and the entire party becomes damage from the water attack.

"Agh!"

"Magniton!"

"Ow!"

Skarmory doesn't take damage it's flying in the air.

"Egh!"

"Roar!"

"Why you!" Sarah shouted, casting Thundaga again. The Giant Bone Fish becomes electrocuted, and falls to the ground, roaring for death.

Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and their pok'emon won the battle. They earn 6,200 EXP and 600 AP.

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Said Sarah. It seems that the Sphere is clearing up, Trey, Tamer, and Sarah looks at the sphere.

"Hello, my son. It's me, Chappu." Said the voice.

"It's Chappu." Said Tamer.

"Hi Grandpa, what's up?" Ask Sarah.

"It would seem that you've gotten close to where the your brand new blitzball is located." Said Chappu, "You're next location is to where you go to your tournament. If I were you, I would go look at our locker we used before when you enter the Auroch's Locker room."

"It's at Misty Them Park." Said Tamer, "I recognize that place anywhere."

"Then let's head to Misty Theme Park and see if we can find something over there." Said Trey. They head straight to Misty Theme Park until a phone just rang.

"Talk to me." Said Sarah, talking to her cell phone. "What? What do you mean I have to be there? You mean Jack summoned his teammates such as you, Erika, Vincent, Yang, and me? Girl, that boy is one tripped guy, I wish he would stop trippin." I guess Jack is inviting Amy, Sarah, Erika, Vincent, and Yang somewhere. "To what? Really? Okay, I'll be there soon." She hung up.

"So, you're going to where?" Ask Tamer.

"Sorry guys, but I'll have to go to the Calm Lands myself." Said Sarah, "I'll have to catch you later." She took off to the Calm Lands leaving Tamer and Trey straight to Misty Theme Park.

"We still have time, let's hurry." Said Trey.

How do they get to Misty Them Park? Easy, they use a Table Cart that can take them to Misty Theme Park no problem. When they arrive at Misty Them Park, they went to buy tickets and have to go straight to the Auroch's Locker Room.

"Okay, let's hurry and get our sphere." Said Trey.

"I'm with you, brother." Said Tamer. Both Trey and Tame head to the locker room, and inside they go. Inside the Locker Room is where the Auroch's Team head into, even though Jack did enter for the Aurochs. Tamer opened his locker and found a sphere. Trey and Tamer have a look at the sphere.

"At last," Chappu said in the sphere, "You have come so close to a perfect spot to where you'll find your prize. To find your blitzball, do you know where the concession stands is? You'll find a red sphere with spikes on it. If you find that red sphere with spikes, it's your Blitzball."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Aurochs." Said a voice, Tamer and Trey turned around and notice a man wearing blue clothes and red hair. "Thank you so much finding our Blitzball!"

"What do you mean, Blitzball?" Ask Tamer, "It belongs to my father, and my father must let me have it!"

"You're not going anywhere." Said the man, "Boys, let's crush them for what they did to us before and brining the kid."

Tamer, Trey, and their pok'emon against the Luca Goers, Trey and Tame released their pok'emon. One looks like a scarecrow with a green body and the other looks like a giant green pok'emon.

"Alright Bickson, let's see what you got!" Tamer shouted, throwing his blitzball at Bickson, "Ya!" POW! Bickson was attacked on the face and can't move. Cacturne uses Night Shade at Bickson, and Bickson is damaged.

Trey attacks the other guy in black, "Graav, prepare to die! HU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Graav is slashed and becomes knocked out. "Venusaur! Attack Abus with Razor Leaf!" Venusaur released a lot of leaves at Abus, and Abus is damaged.

"How dare you!" Bickson shouted, "You're going to pay for killing us and winning. Remember, the Lucas never lose!" Bickson charges towards Tamer and then attacks. Tamer only took less damage. "What? It didn't work?"

Abus attacks Trey, but crunches his hand. Crack! "Ow!"

"Hmph, and you think you're the best. I don't this so." Said Trey. "Tamer, why don't you finish them?"

Tamer attacks Bickson with his Blitzball, he tosses, "Ya!" POW! Bickson is attacked in the head and falls to the ground.

"Mama!" Bickson shouted in his death cry and becomes knocked out. Tamer catches his Blitzball. Cacturne attacks Abus with Night Shade. Abus is damaged and weak.

"Help me." Said Abus. Trey finishes the job by attacking Abus.

"Farwell." Said Trey, attacking Abus. Slash!

"I knew I shouldn't of quit camp!" Said Abus, saying his death quote, and then he becomes knocked out.

I guess that was it. Trey, Tamer, Cacturne, and Venusaur earn 100 EXP and 50 AP, it's not that long.

"Okay, tell me this." Tamer demanded at Bickson, "What do you want with me blitzball?"

"…Because we want it." Said Bickson, "Ever since we've lost against your team, there are no one left to see the great Luca Goers, they just want to see the Aurochs. That's why we want your blitzball and keep it for ourselves. What do you way? Be a pal?"

"No, I can't do that." Said Tamer.

"Now you're talk, Tamer." Said Trey.

"What? What not?" Ask Bickson.

"Because that blitzball belongs to my father," Tamer explained, "And it is my purpose to keep it for myself if we're going to fight against Akoo."

"But don't you already have the blue one?" Ask Bickson.

"Tamer, let's leave them." Said Trey. Trey and Tamer left the room to go look for the concession stands, and found what looks like a red sphere with spikes only half. It seems that finding the red sphere was like finding buried treasure.

"Excuse me, maim." Said Trey. The woman looks at Trey, "Can we have that red sphere with the spikes?"

"It's not mine, but you can have it." Said the woman, and she gives the red sphere with spikes to Tamer.

"Thank you, ya?" Ask Tamer, "Ya."

"I see you like it." Said the woman, "You were on the view, and I can't believe your team won. You earn it for free."

"Okay, can we go now, Tamer?" Ask Trey.

"Sure." Said Tamer. So now, Trey and Tamer have completed their adventure, and Sarah completed hers too. Now that Trey and Tamer are heading back to Black Village, they will find a safe place to keep the new Blitzball, "World Champion".

Notes:

-So Chappu was really Tamer's father.

-From Mushroom Rock Road, Orange Canyon, Ocean Palace, to Misty Theme Park.

-Oh great, the Luca Goers want the Blitzball, but they're too easy to defeat.

-Tamer has a new present from his father, the new blitzball, "World Champion".


	151. Chapter 141

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 141

Wind Temple, Part I

Inside the Wind Temple only Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent, they must go through the path of danger, and defeat the boss inside. What must they do like always is act like a team, and the whole place won't be easy as pie.

"Okay, Prince Brent," Jack said, "It would be safer you don't fight fiends."

"If you do want to fight," Raichu said, "Then pull out your pok'emon or your weapons."

"Can we get moving?" Ask Prince Brent.

"Sure." Said Jack, all three of them enter through the door, and found the first room. Up ahead is a door, but down below are two holes that fit for a seed.

"A spring?" Ask Brent.

"Looks like the spring may come in handle for something." Said Raichu.

"I think it would be easier if we see what's going on down there, you stay up here." Said Jack, both Jack and Raichu jump down, and landed on the grass. He pulled out his Sword and Shield like something is about to happen. "Raichu?"

Here comes a fiend! It's a Lich!

"Raichu!" Jack shouted.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, he charges towards the Lich, and then attacks with his Iron Tail, "CHU! RAI-CHU!" Bam! That knocked the Lich's head off, making it fly in the air, and then blows up. "It's going, going, gone!"

"I guess the skeleton doesn't realize that when his head comes out," Jack said, "Raichu believes the skeleton head is the ball, and Raichu's tail is the bat."

"Very funny." Brent said, "Now what?"

"It's all clear, you can come down now!" Jack shouted. Brent jumps down, and pulls out some seeds. He throws two seeds inside the two small holes, and what grew out of the two small holes are two large trees, and from the ceiling that was a fan, it turned off.

"So what now?" Brent asks, "Because I want to get through this now."

"Sorry buddy," Jack said, "Ounce you're inside the dungeon, you can't get out until the boss is gone." Jack pulled out his card, and shouted, "I summon Tropius!"

A light green flash came out of the pok'emon, revealing a big flying pok'emon with the green body and large leaves like wings.

"Just get on Tropius," Jack said, "And Tropius, you give Prince Brent a ride up to the wall way ahead of us."

"Just don't scare me with this pok'emon of yours." Said Brent, and he gets on Tropius, and Tropius flies up to the wall pass the unturned fans and reach over the wall. "Here, there's a switch." He pushed the button, and a treasure chest appeared.

"What?" Jack asks, he opens it, and does his "Got Item Pose".

Jack has the item, a "Dungeon Map!" Now all he needs is a Compass, just to keep an eye on himself and the Prince.

"Raichu, get on." Said Jack. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack used the force to jump on the wall to the prince. "Let's move!" Jack and Tropius are heading to the door, with Raichu on Jack's right shoulder and the Prince on Tropius' back. All four of them enter the next room, up ahead is a wall and two fanning power. But what they hear is that clanging sound coming from the other side.

"Do you hear that?" Brent, asks, "That sound."

Jack pulls out his Deku Leaf, and fans the fanning power, "Si! Ya!"

The wall moved up, and on the other side is that moving then on the floor, all silver with spikes, but only moving side ways. At the other side of the room is a door.

"Perfect!" Jack shouted, he and Tropius charges, but Jack ran over that spiked thing, "AGH!"

"Jack! Get up!" Raichu shouted, Jack was attacked, but gets up and keep moving.

"That must of hurt, are you alright?" Ask Brent.

"I'm okay, I had a lot of experience like this one before." Said Jack, all four of them open the door to the next room. Up ahead, way up there is three floors, one is near, the second is in the middle, and the last is up on the other side. On their right is a closed door sealed by the gate, same thing up there.

"Now this is a real puzzle." Jack said, "I don't think I could just use the Force." He looks at Tropius and said, "Tropius, take the prince on those floors, and Prince Brent, plant every seed on the small holes."

"Just leave it to us!" Said Brent, Tropius gives the prince a lift, and gets on the first floor area, and the prince placed the seed on the first hole. It grew into a large keep, Tropius keeps doing it on the second floor, and Prince Brent throws the second seed on the second hole. "See, too easy." He said.

"That's the way to do it." Jack cheered, "Keep going! And don't look down!" A tree grew, Tropius flies to the last floor with the door that was gated, and Prince Brent placed the last seed on the last hole. It grew into a three, and two doors that were gated are open. "Okay! That's it, come back down!"

"Uh, Jack?" Brent asks, "Since when was dungeons have shadows?"

"Shadows?" Jack asks, he was surprised and yelled, "OH NO! Tropius! Get Prince Brent Out Of THERE!" Shadows on the ground surrounded Tropius and Brent, one of them grabbed Tropius, and the other grabbed the prince. "Tropius! Prince Brent!" The shadows took Tropius and Prince Brent away.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Prince Brent yelled, all of the shadows are gone.

"Dang it! This is not what's suppose to happen!" Jack shouted, angry, but then he notices something, "Wait? Didn't this happen to the princess before?" Jack opens the door on his right, and walks through. "It seems that the shadows won't harm Prince Brent, because he's been hold captive somewhere."

"Where in this dungeon could he possible be?" Ask Raichu.

A voice shouted, "Jack! Raichu! Help!"

"Wait! That voice!" Jack shouted, remembering the voice, "Prince Brent! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Brent shouted, but where is he? Jack walked forward, and came to a platform that is a real floor. Jack and Raichu looked around, and what they saw on their left is Prince Brent and Tropius!

"Prince Brent! Tropius!" Jack shouted.

"JACK! It's a trap!" Raichu shouted, pointing up. What Raichu saw was those flying things back at the Crystal Forest Temple, those flying plants that are swirl around.

"Oh man, not those things again." Jack said, pulling out his Boomerang, "Here goes!" He threw it at one of them, "Ha!"

One of those fiends took a hit; it came down but lost the wings.

Jack pulled out his Sword, and strikes, "HA!" That fiend cries, and then blows up. Here comes the second one, Jack pulls out his boomerang, and throws it, "Ha!" It hit; the little fiend came down without the wings, and Jack shouted, "Raichu!"

Raichu releases massive electricity towards the fiend, and the fiend blows up. No more fiends, Raichu gets off of Jack, and both of them hurry to where Prince Brent and Tropius are, right behind the bars.

"It seems that you two survived," Jack, said, "No shadow can harm you this way."

"Great, now how are you going to get us out?" Ask Brent.

"Jack! Look!" Raichu shouted, point at the large woodenhead must be responsible for blocking the entrance.

"So that's it." Jack said, "But I don't think my muscles will pull it down." Jack feels the woodenhead, "It only we had something."

"The only way if you can break that thing down, "Brent said, "Is if you were heavy. I wish Jena were here, then she'll know."

"Talk about your girlfriend later," Jack said, "Because Raichu and I are going to get you out!"

"How?" Ask Brent.

"…Good point." Said Jack, he thinks about it, "If we were heavy, then the woodenhead would go down, but I don't think pulling it would work."

"Jack! What about another weapon?" Ask Raichu.

"Good thinking!" Jack said, and he looks at Prince Brent, "I promise me and Raichu will get you two out!" Jack and Raichu dashed off going left.

"Please hurry!" Brent shouted, "I don't want to make this look bad!"

It did get bad! Two fiends that are blocking the door came alive, only jumping three spots towards Jack and Raichu. It stopped and opened their mouths; Jack pulls out two bombs (that are already fused), and throws them, "Eat up!" Jack and Raichu make a run towards the door, and open the door leaving the fiends to go…BOOM!

"That's not what I had in mind!" Brent shouted, "Where did you get those bombs anyway?"

At the same room as before with the fanning power and the wall, this time the fanning power is at the other side, and there are two things that are near the wall.

"Jack, aren't those foot prints that looks like the ones on the spring?" Ask Raichu.

Jack gets on the one on the left, and stands on that brown square with the two feet prints. "What happens now?" He asks, "They don't do a thing?"

"What would happen if we use the Iron Boots?" Ask Raichu.

Jack puts on the Iron Boots, but the brown square explodes, leaving Jack and Raichu to fall! But they landed, and this is pretty bad. What lies at the bottom with Jack and Raichu is the shadow, the same thing that took Prince Brent and Tropius.

"Oh boy!" Jack said, he quickly takes the boots off, pulls out a Deku Leaf, and fans it towards the fanning power, "Si! Ya!" It seems that the fanning power is at the bottom the whole time. The wall flip horizontal, Jack gets on the spring along with Raichu on Jack's right shoulder. Jack puts on the Iron Boots on, the spring went down, Jack took off the boots, the spring went up, and then Jack and Raichu fly up through the brown square they just took before.

They landed, "Phew, I never wanted to see that shadow again." Said Raichu.

Jack gets pass through the horizontal wall, and opens the treasure chest; he gets it and does his "Got Item Pose!"

Jack got the "Joy Pendant". He puts it away, and found a large stone. "That's odd," He said, "Isn't this the same stone we saw before when we enter through the temples?"

"Well, at least the violin symbol is on the stone," Raichu said, "But without Prince Brent, we can't get through."

"Then we can use the door on our right." Said Jack, Raichu was looking at left, but Jack said, "No, our Right." Jack and Raichu look at the door, and they open it. Right at the next room, what's down there is a floor, but with fans that is making an updraft.

"Whoa!" Raichu said, "Look at that! The wind is going up. Now that's what I call an 'Updraft'."

"We can use our Deku Leaf to get us somewhere straight to get Prince Brent out." Said Jack.

"But didn't we have Epona?" Raichu asks, "The flying horse?"

"Sorry Raichu," Jack said, "Epona must return back to Grace, just to help her with the farm. Get on, and hold on time." Jack pulls out a Deku Leaf, and Raichu gets on Jack's shoulders. Jack took a breath, and jumps towards the fan, he release the Deku Leaf, and flies towards an open by passing through gates.

"Jack, are you sure?" Raichu asks, "You know I never meant to be flying with Deku Leaves."

They past through the first gate, and fly towards the second fan that is still on the ground, this is going to be easy.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "We just have to do is get on the platform, and do something."

They get on the final gate on the final platform.

"Okay," Jack said, "We're almost there."

"Or not." Raichu said, "We have a big problem."

What's appearing is a fiend, what looks like a bird as a face holding a wand. Jack pulls out his Bow and Arrow, and aims at the fiend, "Say good-bye, buddy," He said, "See you later." He shot an arrow, and the fiend blows up. "Here comes round two." Jack puts his Bow and Arrow, pulls out a Deku Leaf, and then jumps off the platform straight to the fan.

"JACK! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Raichu shouted, Jack released his Deck Leaf just in time to fly, and made it to the other side. "Remind me to never fly with you again." Said Raichu.

Jack puts away the Deku Leaf, opens the door, and enters. It's the same room where Prince Brent and Tropius are, except a light higher level. Right in the middle is a button that has to do with wearing Iron Boots.

"Well?" Ask Raichu. Jack stands on the platform, and then puts the Iron Boots on, the platform moved down, and the floor what was a floor makes a large hole leading to the basement.

"Hey! Jack!" Brent shouted, "How long will this take? Me and Tropius need to get out now!"

"Give me ten minutes to hurry this up!" Jack shouted, and he jumps down straight through the large hole, yelling, ""WHAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" BAM! "BOOY! DI!" That must of hurt, falling off in the first place.

"Jack!" Brent shouted.

"I'm okay!" Jack shouted, "I told you I meant to do that!" But Jack and Raichu didn't know is that they're still under a floor gate is a large fan.

"So which way?" Raichu asks, "We can go this way, or…"

"Let's go to the one behind us." Said Jack, behind them is a door that is open, and the one in front is a locked up door that needs a key. Jack and Raichu open the door straight to the next, but something did went wrong.

"Oh boy." Jack said, "Not those things again." The only way to get to the treasure is by passing those sharp spikes that are blocking Jack's path. What's in the middle of the room is the same one Jack did before; there are five brown squares with footprints on it. "Let's take the middle one."

"Jack, you're still wearing them?" Raichu asks, "No wonder the Iron Boots hurt badly."

Jack walked up to the middle of the square, and then collapse a hole underneath the next floor. What a surprise, less spikes, and there is a hole on the ceiling, only up in front of Jack and Raichu. The only way up to back to the floor is by using a spring.

"There!" Raichu shouted, pointing at the spring, and only Jack is the only one that is pushing the spring to the hole. Jack jumps on the spring, and the spring moves down.

"When are you going to remove your Iron Boots?" Ask Raichu.

Jack took the Iron Boots off, but then both Jack and Raichu went through the ceiling. They found a treasure chest, and Jack opens it. Jack did his "Got Item Pose".

Jack got a "Small Key!" Now Jack and Raichu can enter through doors that are locked up. Jack puts the key away, and the spikes disappeared.

"Alright!" Raichu cheered. Jack and Raichu got out of the room, and heads to the door that was up ahead of them. Jack unlocks the door, and they enter the next room.

Inside the next room is a very large room, looks like the shape of a battle arena. Up ahead looks like a wooden circle on top of the platform, and the platform has a switch to get Jack and Raichu out. But the wooden circle is way to high for Jack to reach; even his Jedi powers can get to the platform.

"Okay, what happens now?" Jack wonders. A sound that Jack and Raichu surprised, and what appears looks like a bird face fiend again, but wearing an orange cloak. It's still holding a wand, and ready to cast a spell. "Don't tell me."

That fiend laughs, and performs magic; bring in two fiends, another bird face fiend with a black cloak, and the Iron Giant.

"Hmm?" The Iron Giant said. Jack and Raichu are prepared to battle against the fiends.

"I summon Speedy and Link!" Jack shouted, releasing his pok'emon. Two pok'emon came out of their pok'e balls; one looks like a red turtle, and the other is the knight pok'emon with a sword and a holy cross on his chest. "Link! Can you handle the Iron Giant?" Jack shouted.

"No problem!" Said Link, charging towards the Iron Giant.

That bird fiend summoned a bunch of fiendish bats, lots of them.

"THUNDER"! Jack shouted, leaving Raichu to electrify the bats.

"Torkoal! You concentrate on the fiend with the black cloak!" Jack commanded "Raichu! Handle any fiends that the birds summon, and Link! Hold off the tougher fiends!"

"What about you?" Raichu asks, shocking every fiend the black cloak is throwing, "What are you going to do?"

"I got my prize!" Jack shouted, charging towards the fiend in the orange cloak, "HAAAAA!"

"Great!" Link shouted, "Every time destroy one, another keeps coming!"

"Now you know how does it feel to fight against these fiends!" Raichu shouted.

"TOOOOR-COOOALL!" Torkoal blows every fire towards the fiend in the black cloak, but the black cloak fiend keeps avoiding the fire Torkoal keeps firing.

"Move it buddy!" Link shouted, blocked the Orc's spear, "You don't want to get me mad!"

"And how do we fight these guys?" Raichu asks, "They're so many of them!"

Torkoal finished the fiend in the black cloak, "COOOAL!" And it killed the fiend easy.

"AAAGGGHHH!" The fiend in the black cloak wailed, and it blows up.

"Where did it go?" Jack asks, searching for the fiend in the orange cloak.

Look out! The fiend in the orange cloak releases massive fireballs towards Jack. It hits Jack right in the back.

"AGH!" Jack yelled in pain. That fiend in the orange cloak laughs, and then disappears. "Cleaver, that thing keeps disappearing, and I can't stop it." He notice it that the fiend is up in the air, "And every time I got after it, it goes up and I can't reach the fiend."

"Jack! Stop talking and destroy that fiend, now!" Raichu shouted, "I can't keep this up!"

Jack pulled out his Bow and Arrow; he's trying to aim a bull's-eye at the fiend in the orange cloak. "Now where are you?" He spotted the fiend, and then fires, "Gotcha!"

The Bow shot an arrow, and it hit the fiend right at its weak point. The fiend wailed loud, and disappeared to get the pain off him.

"If I can use my Bow and Arrow, the fiend will be weak." Said Jack, and he keeps searching for the fiend in the orange cloak. "Come out, come out, wherever your are."

"Jack, will you stop playing and give me a hand?" Ask Link, still stuck with the Iron Giant.

The Iron Giant is ready to finish Link off, but then out of nowhere, it blew the Iron Giant away towards the wall. Boom! The Iron Giant is still standing.

"Uh…thanks." Said Link, and then he continues going after the Iron Giant.

"Torkoal, go help Link with the Iron Giant," Jack said, "Raichu and I will handle the fiend."

Torkoal took off to go help the Iron Giant while Jack and Raichu would fight against the fiend in the orange cloak.

"FREEAL! FRALL!" The Iron Giant shouted.

"Torkoal?" Link asks, "Did Jack give you permission to help me?"

"Tor!" Torkoal nodded.

"Well then, can you fire the Iron Giant?"

Torkoal inhales, and then blows Flamethrower towards the Iron Giant, you know that it's really hot inside because if the heat burns the Iron Giant…

"NOOOO!" The Iron Giant wailed in pain, and then blows up. That leaves to Jack and Raichu to fight against the orange-cloaked fiend.

"Get ready Raichu!" Jack shouted.

"I'm on it!" Raichu shouted.

Both Jack and Raichu spotted the fiend in the orange cloak, and Jack shouted, "THUNDER"!

"RAII-CHUUUU!" Raichu yells loud, and all that static hits the fiend in the orange cloak (I think the fiend in the orange cloak is seeing starts).

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The fiend in the orange cloak wailed all the way in pain, and then blows up in black smoke.

The wind appears revealing a treasure chest in the middle of the room. Jack opens the treasure, and performs the "Got Item Pose".

Jack got the "Hookshot". With his body, he can use the Hookshot to aim at targets that are made of wood, pulling him to where the target is. If he's wearing Iron Boots, the target comes to him.

"Alright! Now that we got the Hookshot," Raichu said, "We can free Prince Brent and Tropius!"

Jack returns Link and Speedy back into their pok'e balls. He pulls out the Hookshot, and aims at the wooden circle above the platform. He pushed the button; the hook with the triangle hits the wooden circle, taking Jack along. He lands on the platform, now Jack pulls out a Skull Hammer, and whams it at the switch. "SI! YA!"

The door that shut both Jack and Raichu is open. Jack comes down, Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and both of them exit out of the room.

Back to the room with the big fan, now how are they going to get back to Prince Brent? They can't fly because Tropius is with the prince, and Epona is back to Grace.

"Hey Jack?" Ask Raichu.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Do you think we should us the Hookshot on those other wooden circles just to get back on the first floor?"

"Let's give it a try." Jack said, he still has his Hookshot out, and aims at the near wooden circle. He shoots, the iron triangle hits the wooden circle, and it took Jack along. "Ha!" He keeps repeating it until he reached to the first floor.

"Jack! Raichu!" Prince Brent shouted, "What's taking you two so long?"

"Hold on," Jack said, "We're coming." Jack used his Hookshot, aims at the wooden circle, and then fires. The triangle hits the wooden circle taking Jack and Raichu along. "HA!" Jack and Raichu have finally reach back to the first floor, and reach to where Prince Brent and Tropius are, still behind bars.

"Now that you're back, can you get us out?" Ask Brent.

"Sure, just step away from the woodenhead." Jack said, encouraging the prince. He puts on his Iron Boots on, and aims at the woodenhead, fires, and then it comes down towards Jack. "Oh dear."

CRASH! Raichu avoided the situation, but what happened to Jack?

"Jack?" Raichu asks, "Are you okay?"

"That must of hurt." Said the prince.

Jack got out of the woodenhead, and said, "I'm okay. I meant to do that."

So now, our heroes are still taking Prince Brent through the dungeon, going to great ready to fight against the boss. The only thing to worry about is to make sure the Prince is safe at all times. What will happen now? Find out what happens later on Episode 142.

Note Notes.


	152. Chapter 142

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 142

Wind Temple, Part II

We're back with Jack, Raichu, Prince Brent, and Tropius. Last time when they enter, there were traps just like the other dungeons Jack and Raichu had to fight. When the shadow took Tropius and the Prince away, Jack and Raichu found them behind bars. So Jack and Raichu rescued Tropius and Prince Brent out of bars, although Jack did take all the hits he took.

"Sheesh Jack, look at you," Brent said, "You're a mess with that large woodenhead hit the ground right on you."

"I told you, I meant to do that." Jack said, "Now are we going to stop the beast or what?"

"Alright, get Tropius somewhere." Said Brent.

"Tropius, get prince charming to that direction." Jack said, pointing left to where he entered, "There has got to be a Boss Key somewhere in this dungeon.

"Boss Key?" Brent asks, "And who are you calling, 'Prince Charming'?"

Back to the same place I do believe, Tropius flies with Prince Brent on his back, leaving Jack with his Deku Leaf and Jedi Powers, therefore, Tropius made it.

"Here goes." Jack said, Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder and hangs on. Jack jumps, all the way, and then Jack used the Deku Leaf. He pulls out the Hook shot, fires at the wooden circle, it attached to the wooden circle, leaving Jack and Raichu being pulled by it. "Ha!"

"Good job, that was easy. Now where to?" Ask Brent.

"This way!" Said Jack, all four of them open the door, and it seems that the wall balls are still horizontal for Jack and Tropius to cross. Raichu is still on Jack, and Prince Brent is still on Tropius.

"Isn't that the same thing that collapsed?" Ask Brent.

Jack pulls out an instrument like he's a maestro, and plays the Wind God's Music. Prince Brent pulled out his Violin, and plays the same thing. It worked! A stonewall collapsed into pieces, leaving to an open door.

"Leave this to me and Raichu," Jack said, "I can't let you be in danger anymore. Tropius, keep an eye on him like he's plotting something." Jack and Raichu enter through the next room, and next thing, the door shut tight on Jack and Raichu, and it's a trap!

More fiends, oh great, two statues with one eye, and their point is their back.

"Here we go again." Jack said, pulling his sword and shield out.

"Like always." Said Raichu, getting off of Jack, and ready. Two fiends charges, but Jack and Raichu gets behind them, and then attack. Jack slashes, and Raichu attacks with Iron Tail. Crack! Two statues went crazy, and Jack and Raichu made a run for it. "Run Away!"

Boom! All too easy…

"This is not what I had in mind for a welcome party." Jack said, "But something did happen."

True, the door that was shut opens again, and Jack and Raichu made a quick get away. Tropius and Brent follow Jack and Raichu, just to go somewhere. Back to the big hole again, the only way is down.

"Jack, if you push me down, I'm going to tell my father about this!" Brent shouted.

"Relax, Tropius will cover you." Jack said, and then he tells Tropius, "If anything happens, then bring back the banana. Tropius, get Prince Brent and yourself down the hole."

Tropius flies down slowly with Prince Brent on his back, they land on the platform, and underneath the floor is a huge fan. Prince Brent found two small holes for the seeds, and Prince Brent placed the two seeds inside the two small holes. The seeds grew up into a big tree, the fan moves around like a tornado.

"Now what?" Asks Brent; he gets on Tropius, and Tropius flies up, but going to opposite side from Jack and Raichu.

"Well?" Ask Jack.

"We can go now." Said Raichu. Raichu gets back on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack pulls out a Deku Leaf and used it like a parasol. The wind from the bottom makes an up draft, taking Jack and Raichu up.

"Whoops, we want to go down." Jack said, he lets go of one hand, and both of them drop like falling rocks, "AAAAAGGGGGHHH!" He quickly used it again, and both of them reach to where Tropius and Prince Brent are.

"Wow, I didn't know you still have a child's voice." Said Brent.

"Shut up and keep moving." Said Jack, all four of them went back to the same room with the three trees that grew. Jack used his Hook shot to hit every tree until he reach to the door, and Tropius flies that will lead Brent on his back.

"Here we go." Said Jack, they enter through the next room, and what they find is an unexpected thing.

"Fiends again?" Ask Raichu.

"Flying Lichs, but only their skulls." Said Jack, he pulls out a bow and arrow, aims at the first one, and then fires. "Sonic!"

Bam! It first lich falls straight down.

"I'll cover you two, while Prince Brent plants the seeds in the small holes." Said Jack. Tropius takes off carrying Brent, and Brent throws every seed through the small's hole, but only three seeds. Jack keeps shooting arrows at the flying skulls; all of them are on the ground. He pulls out a Hook shot, and shoots it at every tree until Jack and Raichu reach to Prince Brent and Tropius. When they reach to the other side, Jack opens the door, and found a gate.

"What is it now?" Ask Brent.

In the middle is a switch for the Iron Boots, Jack stands on it, and wears the Iron Boots. The switch moved down, and down below where the floor is reveals an opening with the swirling fan, but only half of it, maybe 2/4s?

"Tropius, why don't you take the prince up there where the treasure," Jack said, "I'm going after something else." Tropius takes off with Prince Brent to follow the treasure, Jack jumps off the ledge with Raichu on his shoulder, and he used the Deku Leaf just in time. Only two of them are taken by the current way up, when they reach to the other side, Jack lefts go on one side, and starts to drop like a rock.

"Jack! Not Again!" Raichu shouted, but Jack used the Deku Leaf again, and landed to where the door is. "Oh…"

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Ask Jack, they both entered, and found two Iron Giants.

"Here we go again." Jack said, pulling his Sword and Shield out.

"Let's do it together!" Raichu said, getting off of Jack.

Jack and Raichu get in defensive, and the Iron Giants came towards them. They swing and shouted, "HI! HURRAL!" Miss, Jack and Raichu jumped over them, but Jack did a Parry attack on the left Iron Giant, and the Iron Giant lost its helmet. "WHAT!"

Jack attacks to where the armor is, and both of them lost their armor, giving Raichu to use Thunder on them. Both of the Iron Giants become electrocuted, but still standing.

"Oh boy, improved Iron Giants." Said Jack.

"What now?" Ask Raichu.

"This!" Jack takes Raichu's hands, spins around, and tosses Raichu in the air, "Go Raichu!" He shouted, "THUNDAGA!"

Raichu release a burst of electric energy towards the Iron Giants, and then the Iron Giants are defeated. Raichu lands right on there back.

"All too easy, that was fun though." Jack said, "Now how about the treasure?"

"There are no treasures here." Said Raichu. He's right, there are no treasure chests around this area, and so it's back to Prince Brent.

"Let's go see Prince Brent to see if he found something." Said Jack. Both Jack and Raichu made an exit, and then found Tropius and Prince Brent looking down through the hole.

"Uh, Jack, are you sure you're the hero?" Brent asks, "Because look at where we are."

"Don't worry, just follow me and Raichu." Said Jack. He pulls out his Deku Leaf, leaving Raichu to get on Jack's right shoulder, and then he jumps off the ledge like a skydiver. Tropius follows, all four of them are free falling straight to the basement.

"Jack! If you kill us," Brent said, "Then I'll give you the Huge Materia!"

"Really?" Jack asks, "Because I would say, now!" Jack used the Deku Leaf like a parasol, and Tropius hits the breaks, and both of them landed away from the fan.

"There's no way I'm doing this." Brent said, "Look at it, if we try and go in, we'll get killed."

"We'll just have to wait for the fan to stop, and then there's my chance to go for it." Said Jack. The fan stopped, and Jack makes a run, right passing through the hole, the fan got turned on again.

"JACK!" Brent shouted, thinking that the fan kills Jack. A platform came out of nowhere, taking Tropius, Brent, and Raichu straight to the second basement.

"Surprised?" Jack asks, "And you thought I was killed."

"Very funny Jack, you could've died." Said Brent.

"I have a question," Jack asks, "Do you have a small key?"

"Uh…sure." Said Brent, gives Jack a small key, all four of them found a locked up door. Jack unlocks it, and all four of them enter to the next room.

"Is this a good thing?" Brent asks, "Or a bad thing."

Yikes! Fiends again! I don't thing this would be an easy fight.

"This won't be fun!" Jack shouted, he pulls out a card, and yells, "Give me Strength!"

Purple smokes came out of nowhere, moving the fiends out of the way, and what's appearing is a jester with yellow and red clothes. It yelled, "HEEEEEEEEYYYY! Thanks for the room!"

"Jury?" Brent asks, "You still have his card?"

"Of course. You better take cover." Said Jack, and Brent exits out through the door, and wait for the battle to be over. What Brent is hearing is slashing, shocking, and Jury's voices.

"What are they doing in there?" Brent asks, "I want to get into a battle."

I think the battle is in the bag, because what Jury is doing is using a Hacksaw, and Pies as explosion to kill every fiend why Jack is dueling against the Iron Giant.

"HI! HURRAL!" The Iron Giant shouted.

"RAI-CHUUU!" Raichu shouted, releasing electricity towards the Iron Giant.

The Iron Giant yelled in pain, "NOOOO!" It becomes destroyed.

"Hu! Ha! Uh! Do! TWA! This may leave a mark!" Jury shouted, throwing pies towards the fiends. Every fiend is losing the battle all because they really think they could win. All of the fiends are gone, leaving with the treasure chest; Jack opens it and does his "Got Item Pose".

Now Jack got the Boss Key! Now he's ready to fight the boss.

"Is it over?" Brent asks, "Because I was hoping you give me a chance to fight."

A purple smoke surround Jury, and then he shouted, "Jury! Over and out!" Jack opens the door, leading Jack, Raichu, Tropius, and Prince Brent to the next room. Don't worry; there are fiends, except that getting to the other side is hard. Up lies up ahead is a small hole for the seed to be planted, and the only thing that's blocking are the falls that are on the walls.

"Okay, is this good, or bad?" Ask Brent.

"Tropius, you take Prince Brent to the other side, me and Raichu will catch up." Said Jack. Tropius carries Prince Brent, and flies over the fans with wind, and reach to the other side.

"Thanks Tropius." Said Brent, he planted the seed on the small hole, and it grew into a tree. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, Jack pulls out his Hook shot, aims at the tree, and shoots. The silver triangle hook is attached to the trees, and it pulled Jack and Raichu through the wind. All four of them follow the path, and opens through the door.

"I was excepting something better, but not like this." Said Raichu. Now this is the hard part, four of those sliding things with spikes still slide side by side, the fan is active up ahead, and we only have one Iron Boots. There are only three of those boxes that are heavy, and Jack can push them at one at a time.

"This is going to be harder then we thought."

"Maybe I could help?" Ask Brent.

Jack and Raichu looks at Brent, then at each other, and then Jack said to Brent, "Okay. Let's see what you can do."

"Alright, move aside." Said Brent, he thinks, "…I got nothing."

Jack pulls out Tropius' card and said, "Tropius, return." A light green flash all over Tropius has returned back to the sphere, and Jack puts the card away. "It would be better if Tropius would stay inside his pok'e ball." Jack puts on his Iron Boots, and started to push the first Iron Box forward.

"Jack, what's your plan?" Ask Brent.

"If I can push the Iron Box towards these two, then we can get through without getting hurt.

CING! One got stuck, but where's the…never mind, both of them are stuck now. Jack went to push the next iron box forward pass through the iron spikes. What Jack didn't know is that there is a line that is made as a hole, but not that deep, and the box sank in. Jack went to get the final iron box, and Brent hangs on to Jack along with Raichu hanging on to Jack.

"Jack! If we made it, then you'll get your chance!" Brent shouted. Jack pushed the iron box, and it blocked the silver spiky thing, Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent got past through the hardest obstacle course, and up ahead down the stairs is where the boss lives.

Jack, Raichu, and Brent walked down stairs, until they found stonewall again, Jack pulls out his instrument like a maestro, and play the Wind God's Music again.

Prince Brent pulled out his Violin, and played the Wind God's Music too, again. It worked. Now the stonewall collapsed into pieces, revealing the boss's room. Jack and Raichu will need to have all the courage they need to fight against the boss.

"This is it," Jack said, "This is where the Yuhta lives."

"You mean the evil Dragon Lord?" Ask Raichu.

"Hold on, you two will fight against an evil Dragon Lord name Yuhta?" Ask Brent.

"I'm guessing you want the whole story, right?" Ask Jack.

"Yes I do, before you and Raichu enter inside." Said Prince Brent.

"Alright, where to start?" Jack tells Brent the whole story about Yuhta, the evil Dragon Lord. "You see, the Dragon Lord Master has assigned us to go kill and evil Dragon Lord that has taken over the Wind Temple, but I can't get inside unless you're there for us."

"Are you using me?" Ask Brent.

"No, the point is that you're safe," Raichu replied, "And it would be best if you leave the big beast to us."

"The Evil Dragon Lord is known as Yuhta," Jack explains, "He is an evil Dragon Lord that ruined Vulcan's life, and the love of his girlfriend. That's why we must destroy Yuhta before he harms any more people. If we defeat the Evil Dragon Lord, then the Dragon Lord Master will take Yuhta away, and give him punishment."

"So what you're saying is that I must back off?" Brent asks, "I can't believe that you're treating me like a toy, just like what you did to Jena like you treat her like a toy."

"Why does everyone believe that I treat Jena like a toy?" Jack asks, "She is afraid of me, and I only fight against fiends. The reason why I called her a coward is because he's not a real fighter."

"That's no way to treat my princess!" Brent shouted, "And I wish you treat her nice. I'm nicer."

"Well Believe this," Raichu said, "If you're nicer, then why don't you go back to tell Jena that we're meaner because we fight fiends!"

"RAICHU!" Jack shouted at Raichu, "He's the prince, and he is royal to his family."

"Thank you, Jack," Brent said, "But I'm still nicer to Jena then you."

Jack sighed and tells Brent, "At least you're not the only one who has to protect a girl at all times. Do you know how many times I always get attacked?"

"You mean you always getting killed all the time?" Ask Brent.

"Yeah, we have some good times, and some bad times." Said Raichu.

"But back to Yuhta, he lives in that room somewhere," Jack said, "And I have to fight him until he's gone for good."

"I have a question." Brent asks, "Why do you have to be the Empire?"

"I found the sword ever since I was little." Jack explains, "When I was five, I found out that Erika is being poisoned with a disease known as the 'Black Plague"."

"And who's Erika?" Ask Brent.

"Erika is my sister, I have become her guardian for her pilgrimage." Jack continues explaining, "When Erika has the Black Plague, I ran away from home, and try to find the hospital. But then, I've discovered a secret Temple I've never see in my own eyes. Up ahead is a face, and it said that I've been chosen to be the Empire. If I save the world from the future, Erika will no longer have the Black Plague. If I complete the Empire job, I can go back to where I come from."

"So you've come here to the future for the past seven years," Brent said, "And you had a lot of responsibility to your little sister. If you complete your Empire job, then what will happen to the timeline?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Jack said, "If I save the world as the Empire, I'll go back to my home, but the timeline will look different."

"And what about being an Empire?" Brent asks.

"What my job on this has to do with Akoo." Said Jack.

"Yeah, the dark wizard who wants to rule the world." Raichu said, "What he needs is the Black Materia."

"Black Materia? Akoo?" Brent asks, "I'm confused."

"Akoo is an evil wizard that wants to be an evil ruler on all three of our regions." Jack explains, "If I don't stop him, our world is doom."

"Hello, I have heroes that can stop him." Said Brent.

"It won't be easy, he's immune to everything you throw at him." Said Jack.

"That's no true." Said Brent, disagreeing what Jack is saying.

"It's true, nothing can stop Akoo." Jack said, "He's been hurting innocent people, and all he wants is the Black Materia. That's why the Empire Sword chose me, because I'm the only one who can stop Akoo and his evil reign of terror."

For now, Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent had a long talk about why Jack must be the Empire, and how did he appear when he was missing seven years ago. For now, Jack will have to find a way some day, and soon, he must defeat the boss that is inside the boss's room. Find out what happens later on Episode 143.

Still No Notes.


	153. Chapter 143

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 143

Only One Way

When they leave Prince Brent behind, only Jack and Raichu enter inside the boss's room. The whole place is gigantic sized, and down below is where Jack must turn his Excalipur into Excalibur. But surrounding the platform is sand, and sand everywhere.

Jack and Raichu: (Enters the room, looks around.)

Raichu: "This is the place?"

Jack: (Jumps down) "Ha!" (Landed on the sand)

Raichu: "But there's nothing but sand."

Jack: (Walks to the platform) "Well, at least we found what we needed."

And then, all of the sudden, a rumbling came out of the ground.

Jack and Raichu: (Trying to keep their balance, wonders)

Raichu: "Hey! What's going on!"

And then, the china's dragon appeared out of the ground, and the whole sand is covering the platform. Look at that dragon; it's huge enough to fit the room.

Jack and Raichu: (Spotted the dragon)

Raichu: "Jack!"

Jack: "Raichu! Let's take thing down, for what he did to Vulcan's Past!"

Now the Dragon went down straight under the sand, ready to attack. Jack and Raichu should be aware that when a Dragon appears, either they run, or fight.

Jack: (Pulls out a Skull Hammer) "Hey! Come on out!"

The dragon, Yuhta came out of the sand, staring at Jack to eat.

Jack: (Pulls the hammer back) "Si!" (Pounds) "HA!"

WHAM! That did massive damage, just to stun the dragon, right in the face!

Yuhta: (Damaged on the head, falls on the ground, unconscious)

Jack: (Pulls out Excalipur, slashes Yuhta) "Ha! Ha! Ka! YA!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yuhta: (Damaged a lot, felt in pain. Spits out three minions and goes underground)

Those things are only three, and look like little Yuhta, but weak.

Jack: (Pulls out a Hook shot, aims at the first one)

The first one can't go back underground, and flaps around like a fish.

Jack: (Slash with his sword) "Ha!" (Finishes it) "Ya!"

There goes the first on. Yuhta has to recover until the pain is gone. The next one tries to attack Jack behind.

Jack: (Attacks the little dragon behind) "Ha!"

That thing was damaged, and goes back under the sand.

Jack: (Pulls out his hook shot, aims at the one he hit) "You're not going anywhere!"

He shot a hook, and out of the sound came the little snake dragon.

Jack: (Finishes it with Plant Sword) "Si, Ha!"

The little snake dragon is gone.

Jack: (Aiming at the third one, pulls out his hook shot, aims, and then fires) "Gotcha!"

This is the last one!

Jack: (Strikes) "Ya!"

The little thing is damaged.

Jack: (Finishes it with Jump Sword) "Ya!"

Now the last thing is gone for good. Now Yuhta is ready to come back out.

Jack: (Puts his two weapons away, and pulls out the Skull Hammer again, prepared)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, tries again) "ROAR!"

Jack: (Pulls the hammer back) "Si." (Pounds) "KA!"

Wham!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Roar! ROOOAR!" (Falls on the ground, unconscious)

Jack: (Puts the hammer away, pulls out his Excalipur, and then slashes at Yuhta) "Ha! Ha! Ya! HA!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Ow! Ow! Roar! ROOOAR!" (In more pain, spits out three more snake dragons, and goes back underground)

Jack: (Pulls out a Hook Shot, sensed something wrong) "You hear that?"

Raichu: (Sensed something, looks underneath Jack's feet, surprised) "! Jack!"

Jack: (Got out of the way)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, missed Jack)

Jack: (Targets Yuhta) "That thing is hard!" (Surprised) "Uh-oh!"

Yuhta: (Opens its mouth, charging at Jack) "ROOAR!"

Jack: (Dodged it) "Whoa!"

Raichu: (Hanging on to Jack) "Agh!"

Yuhta: (Misses again, goes back under the sand)

Jack: (Prepared for the snake dragons) "Here they come!"

One popped out of the sand.

Jack: (Slashes it) "Ha!"

That thing was damaged. Two more came out.

Jack: (Slashes one of them) "Ha!"

Raichu: (Electrifies the other one) "CHU!"

Two of them went back into the sand.

Jack: (Aims with his hook shot, fires)

One came out, flopping around.

Jack: (Finishes it) "YA!"

Slash! The snake dragon is destroyed.

Jack: (Aims at the next one with his hook shot, fires)

Here comes the next.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha!"

There goes the second one. Until the third snake dragon came out of the sand, ready to attack Jack.

Jack: (Counter attack) "Ha!"

The last one is gone.

Jack: (Puts away the Hook Shot and Excalipur. Next, pulls out the Skull Hammer, prepared)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, staring at Jack) "Yummy!"

Jack: (Pulls the hammer back) "Si." (Pounds) "YA!"

WHAM!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Roar! ROOAR!" (Falls on the sand, unconscious)

Jack: (Puts the Skull Hammer away, pulls out his Excalipur, attacks) "Ha! Ha! Ka! YA!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Ow! Ow! Ow! AGH!" (Spits out three snake dragons again, and goes back under the sand)

Jack: (Pulls out his Hook Shot)

Here we go again.

Jack and Raichu: (Aware)

Jack: "Not again!" (Dodge roll)

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, missed again. Flies up at the ceiling, charging straight to Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (Dodged it) "Agh!"

Raichu: (Hanging on) "Agh!"

Yuhta: (Missed, falls in the sand)

Jack: (Pulls out his Hook shot, aims at the first one) "How's this!"

The first one came out, flapping around.

Jack: (Strikes) "Ha! Ya!"

The first one is gone, and the next one is behind Jack.

Jack: (Counter attack) "Si!" (Plant Sword) "Ya!"

The second is gone.

Jack: (Aims at the third one with his Hook Shot, fires)

Now the last is one flapping around.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ha!"

That means all of them around are gone.

Jack: (Puts his Hook shot and Excalipur up. Next, pulls out the Skull Hammer, prepared)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, staring at Jack) "I want to kill you!"

Jack: (Pulls the hammer back) "Do." (Pounds) "YA!"

WHAM!"

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Ow! ROOOAR!" (Falls on the sand, unconscious)

Jack: (Puts the Skull Hammer away, pulls out his Excalipur, and then attacks) "Ha! Ha! Ka! Ya!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Ow! Ow! Ow! ROOAR!" (In pain, spits out three snake dragons, and then goes back into the sand)

Jack: (Yells) "Coward! Get back here!"

Raichu: "Jack!"

Jack: (Looks at Raichu) "I got it." (Dodge roll)

Raichu: (Hanging on)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, miss again. Flies in the ceiling, dives in towards Jack and Raichu)

Jack: (Dodge roll) "Si!"

Yuhta: (Dived into the sand, miss again)

Jack: (Pulls out his Hook Shot, aims at the first one, fires)

He got the first one out, and flopping around.

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ya!"

There goes the first one, and two left.

Jack: (Aims at the second one, fires his Hook Shot)

That makes the second one, flapping around)

Jack: (Attacks) "Ha! Ka!"

The second one is gone, and one more is about to attack Jack behind, it came out of the sand.

Jack: (Counter attack with Sword Plant) "Si! Ya!"

Now all of them are gone.

Jack: (Puts the Hook Shot and the Excalipur away. Next, pulls out the Hammer Skull, prepared)

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, attacks Jack)

Jack: (Jumps out of the way, and swings his hammer at Yuhta) "Whoa! YA!"

WHAM!

Yuhta: (Damaged on the face, pain) "ROAR! ROOOAR!" (Falls on the sand, unconscious)

Jack: (Puts the hammer away, pulls out his Excalipur, and then attacks) "Ha! Ha! KA!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Yuhta: (Damaged) "Ow! Ow! OW!"

Raichu: (Calls) "Finish him, Jack!"

Jack: (Jumps on Yuhta's head, performs Plant Sword) "YAAA!"

Yuhta: (Killed, trying to get out of it, but stuck) "ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!" (Goes under the sand)

Jack: (Pulls his Excalipur up, puts it away) "Well, is that it?"

Yuhta: (Came out of the sand, dying) "ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROOOOARR!" (Dead)

Yuhta is dead in the air, fading away, and released two items.

Jack and Raichu: (Watches Yuhta dies, but found two items. Cheers)

Jack: "Yay!"

Now the whole sand revealed the platform, of the Triforce. The light in the middle of the Triforce means it's time to turn Excalipur back into Excalibur.

Jack and Raichu: (Picks up the two items, pose the Got Item Pose)

Jack: "Who-Who! I got it!"

Now Jack and Raichu the two times: Heart Container and Rare Candy. Now both of them increase their stamina and leveled up.

Jack and Raichu: (Puts them away, and walks to the light)

When Jack and Raichu walk on the light, Prince Brent appears with his violin, he seems to have notice what's going on. Jack pulls out his Wind Waker, they look at each other, and then position themselves, ready to play the music. Both Jack and Brent played the 'Wind God's Music', until a figure came out of Prince Brent, and also playing a violin.

It surprised Jack, but when they completed the song, the light gives Excalibur energy, and then the figure vanishes. Jack takes the weapon, and then Excalipur turns back into Excalibur. Finally, King Author's weapon has been completed, and now Jack will have an advantage against, and will not suffer damage when slashing enemies.

The figure appeared, green clothes and green hair. It really got Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent confused at the figure. "Did I hear it correctly?" The figure said, "I am 'Fado', the Sage of Wind. When I heard that the monster destroyed this place, I was never found. I have heard rumors that the gods chose you to pull the Empire Sword and have the new weapon, Excalibur, am I correct?"

"It's true." Jack said, "We've journey this far to destroy the monster that have took control of this place."

"Very well, and thank you for destroying the monster." Fado said, "Now all three of you, enter the light which it will take you back to the real world. I will remain here, so that you will destroy Akoo and save this world. May the God and Goddess be with you three!" Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent enter a body of light, and warped out of the Wind Temple, back to the palace.

"I see," Hokage Reiko, said, "Jack has turned Excalipur back into Excalibur, then we'll have a chance to stop Akoo."

"But what about their marriage when they become twenty-five?" Ask King Ruben, "Because I can't believe you care about your regions other then weddings."

"Well then," King Danto said, "If Akoo uses the Black Materia, then we're all doom."

"Come on," King Ruben said, "It ain't that bad, we'll make it."

"ARE YOU MAD!" Hokage Reiko yelled, "You rather care about weddings and your laws? We'll all die from the Black Materia if you don't care about it!"

"But still." King Ruben said, doesn't care.

"BUT NOTHING!" Hokage Reiko shouted, "You're the most stupidest Region ever! I WISH YOU STOP WITH THIS 'BUT STILL' STUFF! I WISH YOUR REGION HADN'T EXIST BECAUSE YOU USE THE 'BUT STILL' STUFF BECAUSE HE WANTED JENA TO MARRY YOUR SON!"

"HEY! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE PRINCE BRENT HAPPY!" King Ruben shouted, "YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" King Danto yelled, "The important thing is other then being stupid, getting your son to marry a non-princess, being strong, and thinking about messing with the after life! The important thing is to have a future! We have hours and day left before Akoo gets to the Black Materia and use it to summon Meteor!"

"Meteor!" King Ruben and Hokage Reiko shouted!

"You mean that destruction that will destroy the earth?" Ask Hokage Reiko.

"Relax, we got it covered." Said King Ruben, but he thinks about it and then panics, "WHAT! You mean that giant Meteor that damaged the Planet? Akoo will destroy us just like the fiends that ruined our home!"

"What do we do now?" Ask Hokage.

"We'll get help from the great Zucion." King Danto said, "He knows the answers, even though I know why. And King Ruben, Zucion saw what happened, Jena has broken the law but keeps escaping. However, it wasn't her who broke the law, bring the death back alive."

"You knew it wasn't Jena that has broken the law?" King Ruben asks, "Then who was it?"

"I don't know." King Danto said, "Zucion has lost track ever since Godzica was resurrected from the dead. But Zucion will catch on who is responsible that bring her back other then Jena. This time, it was the old woman that has bring her back using Jena Aunti."

"King Danto, what are you going to do?" Hokage Reiko asks, "I have to give Jack the Huge Blue Materia and King Ruben will give him the Huge Yellow Materia."

"But I had that Huge Yellow Materia for generations." King Ruben said, "I can't just give it to him, because it has been for the royal family for a long time."

"Enough! Just give the boy these Huge Materias." King Danto demanded, "I'll have an appoint meant with the Great Zucion. I have a bad attitude with someone who keeps breaking the law and rules in these Regions."

So now King Danto are going to have a word with the Great Zucion while Hokage Reiko and King Ruben return back to the other palace at Ninja City, Jack, Raichu, and Prince Brent return back to Ninja City straight to the palace.

"Hi Prince Brent!" Jena said happy, hugging Prince Brent, "You're alive!"

"Hi honey!" Said Prince Brent, hugging Jena back.

"Think about me and Raye." Said Joey, but Raye appears.

"Joey!" Said Raye, happy to see Joey.

"Uh, uh, uh Hi Raye." Said Joey, nerves.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, and he goes to her happy.

"Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Jack, Raichu, since you have Excalibur back," Yo-Yo Man said, "It's time we return back to the Calm Land."

However, Grace is to shy to go say hello to Jack because she'll look embarrassed.

"Okay," Jack said, but remembers, "But have you seen Grace? I'm worried."

"Jack!" Grace shouted, she just jumps on Jack, and hugs him, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Grace!" Jack said surprised, "You're here."

"Great! That means I get to be with Pikachu." Said Raichu.

"Jack, Raichu." Said Hokage Reiko and King Ruben, Jack and Raichu got their attention.

"…Uh, well." Said King Ruben, afraid.

"Oh, forget you." Hokage Reiko, "Jack Davis and Raichu, for your courage meant, me and the king will give you something that will be helpful on your adventure. We'll present you two Huge Materias we have kept from something that is evil." Hokage Reiko gives Jack the Huge Blue Materia, and then Reiko looks at King Ruben, "Well, give it to him."

"Your crazy." Said King Ruben.

"It's, 'You're crazy,'" Hokage Reiko said, "Sheesh, you crystals are really stupid."

"Fine, you're crazy!" King Reiko said, "I'll give it to him." He looks at Jack and said, "Okay, thank you for taking Prince Brent to the Wind Temple and blah, blah, blah, and for letting him live, blah, blah, blah. So I present you the Huge Yellow Materia. I was going to keep it because it has been in the royal family a long time ago." He gives Jack the Huge Yellow Materia.

"Thank you." Jack said, "Both of you. I only have one more Materia left before Blitzkrieg creates the ultimate weapon."

"Ultimate Weapon?" Ask King Ruben.

"You'll see soon." Jack said, "But now, we'll be heading to the Calm Lands."

"Listen to me, Jack." Yo-Yo Man said, "Joey, Jena, you come here too." Joey and Jena will listen, even though Joey doesn't like this.

"What is it, old man?" Ask Joey.

"Joey, that my father." Said Jena.

"That's it, I want World War I back!" Joey said, mad, "I can't stand the Crystal Region speaking wrong."

"I don't have to hear you." Said Jena, ignoring Joey.

"WHY YOU!" Joey shouted angry at Jena.

"Joey no." Jack said to Joey, "That's okay. I'll tell Akoo to destroy the Crystal Region."

"HEY!" Jena shouted at Jack, "You can't do that!"

"ENOUGH!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and then it got everyone's attention, "…Jack, Joey, and Jena, tell your members to come straight to the Calm Lands. I have a new lesson for you guys. For now Jack, you and your new team will have new students coming to the Calm Lands."

"And who are the new students?" Ask Joey.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Joey and said, "…You're Jack's new classmate, so you're my new student."

"AGH!" Joey yelled, "I'm your student! But I have Kakashi Sensei with me and Naruto!"

"Perhaps, but I've invited Kakashi to help me with the tutoring." Yo-Yo Man said, "And listen. Every ounce a year, everyone at the Galleon Region must take a test in order to earn a lot of stamina, strength, and magic. But first, we shall go straight to the Calm Lands, and remember, invite your party members including Jeff Aunti. And Naruto, you'll be joining us."

"Oh, really?" Ask Naruto.

"Of course, you'll get to meet everyone. Believe it." Yo-Yo Man said, "So now, I'll be giving you all and your members a new test instead of a real test. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Said Jack.

So now, everyone is going to head back to his or her region and tell everyone about what's going about the Galleon Test. Okay, now they leaders are going back, but however Jack does have one big problem with the Galleon Test. Find out what happens on Episode 144.

Notes:

-After Excalibur is back, Jack, Joey, and Jena's team will be meeting at the Calm Lands.

-Now this is going to be the best one, Jack has three Huge Materias and only one Materia to go.

-I think I know what Jack's going to say.

"Yeah! I am in a Party Star!" Jack cheers.


	154. Chapter 144

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 144

Yo-Yo Man's New Teachings

"Thank you all for coming to the Calm Lands." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone is at the Calm Lands to see what Yo-Yo Man is going to teach everyone. He'll be teaching everyone who is new to the session about using Shen Gong Wu, Taijutsu, Speed, and Knowledge. However, some of the students don't want to be Yo-Yo Man's student.

"Excuse me," Brent said, "But I don't want to be your student. I'm already have a teacher, so if you don't mind,"

But Brent was interrupted by Yo-Yo Man, and he's being serious, "Oh no you don't, Prince Brent. You may think you have the teacher, but you don't say you already have a teacher. You're fourteen years old, and rules say that when you're ten to eighteen, you're a student to me."

"I know, but still," Said Brent.

"But nothing!" Said Yo-Yo Man, forcing Brent back to his spot, "Now, go back to your spot or else."

Brent can't fight against Yo-Yo Man because Yo-Yo Man is the highest, so he returns back to his spot and wait for the lesson.

"Okay students, I will call roll call, and when I say your name, you say 'Here', or 'Present'." Said Yo-Yo Man, pulling out a scroll and calling out their name. "Now let's start. Joey."

"Here." Said Joey.

"Raye."

"Present." Said Raye.

"Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Said Inuyasha.

"Naruto."

"Over here!" Said Naruto, "Believe it."

"Zatch."

"Here." Said Zatch.

"Hinata."

"Present." Said Hinata.

"Kagome."

"Here." Said Kagome.

"Okay, that's it for the Orre Region." Yo-Yo Man said, "Congratulations. Next, the Crystal Region. Jena."

"Here." Said Jena.

"Todd."

"Here." Said Todd.

"Bentar."

"Here." Said Ben.

"Jeannie."

"Here." Said Jeannie.

"Brent."

"Right here." Said Brent.

"Now that's the Crystal Region." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And now the Danto Region. Jack."

"I'm here." Said Jack, "Believe it."

"Erika."

"Present." Said Erika.

"Sarah."

"Yo." Said Sarah.

"…Right. Amy."

"Here." Said Amy.

"Vincent."

"Right here." Said Vincent.

"Yang."

But the problem is that the good Dragon Lord hasn't shown up.

"Yang?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Erika, where is your Dragon Lord?"

"I have no idea." Said Erika.

"I guess she blew it." Said Brent.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone! Believe it!" Jack demanded.

"Shut up, Peasant." Said Brent.

"Enough with your argument you two." Yo-Yo Man demanded, "If Yang doesn't arrive, then we'll being the lesson without him."

"Hey! Up here!" A voice shouted, everyone looks up and saw a teen with white hair, monk cloth, no pupils, and holding the white lance. Yang is flying in the air with Silver Dragon Wings.

"Hey! How did he manger to fly in the air?" Ask Joey, "He seems to be doing better, but I'm the best."

"Okay, Yang is here." Said Yo-Yo Man, marking his name. "Grace."

"I'm here." Said Grace.

"Glad I didn't bring Vulcan, Volcana, and Luna in this." Said Jena.

Yang landed near Yo-Yo Man and decided to sit next to Erika. "Hmm, I figure something out. There are seven students from the Orre Region, five people from the Crystal Region, and there are seven from the Danto region. If I'm correct, there are nineteen students."

"Eighteen." Said Brent, "I don't count."

"Prince Brent!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and then he did something horrible to Brent.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Brent shouted in pain, "Okay! Okay! I'm your student!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Joey, "I love you, Yo-Yo Man!"

I guess Brent needs to learn how to stop acting like a real prince and focus on learning. He should know that being a teacher when he's fourteen doesn't give him anything. When a person is fourteen, they have to learn.

"Okay then, let's start of with you first lesson." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Today, we're at the open fields, and we'll give you all the test to see how you're doing."

"What do you mean, test?" Ask Inuyasha, "I don't need a test."

"Why would we need a test?" Ask Kagome.

"Because we'll see how powerful you've become." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Like for example." He pulls out what looks like a green glass and an elephant size but can roll around. "I challenge you all for a showdown. I will guard this 'Jade Donphan', and if you can steal if from me, then I'll a sure you, 'no chores for a month."

"Okay." Said Jena.

"Perfect." Said Brent.

"O-kay." Said Jack.

"Alright, I can take your challenge." Said Joey.

"But, if you fail, you will handily scrub the floors in my dojo." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"…Okay." Said Todd.

"Let's get started." Said Yang.

Everyone spread out separated from Yo-Yo Man. He placed the Jade Donphan right near him, and everyone is welled prepared.

"Alright everyone, begin." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Todd started, "Darkness Clouds!" He vanished with the dark clouds.

"_He used the same thing he did to me before._" Jack thought.

"Gotcha!" Todd shouted, and he grabbed the Jade Donphan when Yo-Yo Man was covered from the black smoke. When Todd came out, what he grabbed was not a Jade Donphan, but a decoy. "AGH! He tricked me!"

"Correct." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Oh and, if the bait of obvious, don't take it." He pulls out the real Jade Donphan. "And by the way, you only get one chance of trying to catch the Jade Donphan. That's your test, only one move to try and get the Jade Donphan, and if you use one move but didn't get the Jade Donphan, you're out of luck. Now who's next?"

"I am!" Brent shouted, and he charges, but Yo-Yo Man performs a move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Yo-Yo Man, Brent try to attack him just to get the Jade Donphan, but Yo-Yo Man counters Brent and he flies through the grass.

"AGH!" Brent shouted, and he's unconscious in pain, "That hurts."

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And likewise, always have a strategy, never for vengeance."

"Wow! My father he's tough." Said Jena.

"How can we get the Jade Donphan?" Ask Ben, "Every time we take the bait, it's a decoy. And every time we try to go head on, he'll try and block us for getting the Jade Donphan."

"Wait! I have an idea." Said Jeannie, and then she begins to burn her staff and charge at Yo-Yo Man, "Hey! Yu-Yu Sai-Na! You're fired!"

WHAM! But Yo-Yo Man already pulled out his book and used his feet to block the fiery staff.

"…Oh boy." Said Jeannie, afraid, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh please, using a fire attack on me? That's low." Said Yo-Yo Man, Jeannie makes a run for it. "Next?"

"Okay! That's it!" Ben shouted, charging towards Yo-Yo Man, "I'm going to give you the life time of pain!"

"Ben! No!" Jena shouted, calling Ben, "It's a trap!"

POW! Whoa, Ben attacked Yo-Yo Man right at the face. "Wow, I'm good. Now where is the Jade Donphan?" When all of the sudden, Yo-Yo Man's smoke puff to pink, and that wasn't the real Yo-Yo Man, it was a big log. "Yikes! A trap!"

"FINGER DRILL!" A voice shouted, something stabbed Ben in the behind, he feels the pain and then the voice shouted, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Boom! Ben files in the air in One Thousand years of pain.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Ben shouted in pain.

"Likewise, if the bait is obvious, don't take it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Next?"

"I'll go!" Jena shouted, and she throws smoke grenades just to surround Yo-Yo Man. The black smoke trapped Yo-Yo Man, and Jena took a dive. "Here I come! Victory!" When the smoke clear, its only Jena. "Huh? What happened?"

"Please, the black grenade is a thing in the past." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You blew it. Now who's next?"

"Wow, his test is tough." Said Vincent, "Any ideas?"

"We could attack head on." Said Joey, "But we'll lose."

"I say a false trap." Said Naruto, "Kakashi Sensei tricked me before when I've become a Ninja, and if Yo-Yo Man could take the bait just like the others who took the bait, then we can take the Jade Donphan from him."

"True, but do you think it would work?" Ask Amy.

"It could, he did the trap on me before, but I say I'll use the false trap on him." Said Naruto.

"But how are you going to do that?" Ask Hinata, "This is one tough task."

Naruto points at a dead end point and shouted, "Right there!"

Only Jack's team and Joey's team head to the dead end, tying up a dead Bass with a white string, and then Naruto said, "Okay, that should do it."

"Naruto, you sure this is going to work?" Ask Sarah, "Because you better not be trippin."

"Don't worry, a Ninja is always well prepared, believe it." Said Naruto. "Now all of you must get out of here. If the Sensei catches you, we all blew it."

"Naruto." Hinata said, sky, "Good luck." And then everyone took off; Naruto was surprise from Hinata's words.

"Thank you, Hinata." Said Naruto, and then he chucks the dead Bass towards Yo-Yo Man, and Yo-Yo Man notice the fish.

"Hmm? A Bass." Said Yo-Yo Man, he was about to eat it but he saw a trail of white string to the dead end. He follows it, but he notice something and placed the Jade Donphan on the grass, "Wait here." And then he found the dead end. It's really obvious that no one is inside the dead end; he looks at where the white string ends. "Strange, I was hoping that someone would do this, but there's no one around."

"Oh, Sensei!" Naruto shouted, Yo-Yo Man turns around and notices Naruto holding the Jade Donphan. "Nice. But let me tell you something, how you know that two baits are better then one."

Naruto was confused until he notices an eel on his hand, and then the eel static Naruto.

"Nice try, Naruto. But you're out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"…Naruto." Said Hinata, sad.

"Bliemmy!" Jack said surprised, "Yo-Yo Man is one intense teacher."

"We need a plan." Said Erika, "If not, then we're about to fail the test."

"I got it." Said Joey, and then he looks at Raye and said, "Raye, you know illusion, right?"

"Yeah." Said Raye.

"Then let's perform a disappearing act." Said Joey. Raye pulls out her rod, and points at the Jade Donphan, Yo-Yo Man placed on the grass, and then the Jade Donphan disappeared.

"Hmm?" Joey appeared out of the sky, and then flies over the grass in mid-air towards the invisible Jade Donphan.

"Alright Raye! It worked!" Joey shouted, but we'll slow it down because Joey is near the invisible Jade Donphan, but he's all confused. "_Hey! I'm slowing down. What's going on?_"

"I'll take that." Said Yo-Yo Man, taking the invisible Jade Donphan, Yo-Yo Man moves normal but Joey moves slowly. Yo-Yo Man brings in the brick wall right in front of the slow Joey, and then he said, "Haste', with a snap of his finger. BOOM! Joey ran over a solid wall, and that must of hurt.

"…I'm still okay!" Said Joey.

"Alright, Joey Marshall, take five." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You too, Raye."

"Sorry guys," Said Raye, "You're on your own." Joey and Raye decided to take a break at the Merchant place.

"This is one tough test." Said Grace, "We're done for. And I'm sorry that Naruto has failed."

"It's alright." Said Hinata, "We've tried."

"Hey, what's Yo-Yo Man doing?" Ask Vincent, spotted Yo-Yo Man.

It looks like Yo-Yo Man pulls out the Jade Donphan, and placing it inside the wooden box. He locks it up and puts it in the bushes like a trap.

"Hmm, this seems to be too easy." Said Yang, "But I had a feeling that this is one tough task."

"Leave this to me!" Said Inuyasha, and then he charges towards Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha! It's a trap!" Zatch shouted.

Inuyasha charges in to Yo-Yo Man, and pulls out his Tessaiga while Yo-Yo Man pulls out his Katana. These two get into a battle while Kagome, Amy, Vincent, and Sarah heads straight to the bush Yo-Yo Man hid the Jade Donphan.

"This is it!" Amy shouted, "We're going to win!" They've reach to the bushes, and try to unlock the box.

"Dang, its lock!" Said Kagome.

"Hurry up! I can't hold him forever!" Said Inuyasha, stalling Yo-Yo Man.

"I hope this work." Said Vincent, using his Fire Breath. He burns the lock, and then it opens.

"Okay, this is it." Said Sarah, "It's off the hook, no doubt."

"Can I say something?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"On our victory? Sure." Said Amy, all four of them decided to open the box.

"Nothing on sleeves, presto." Said Yo-Yo Man, the open the box, and then a pie splatters Sarah, Amy, Kagome, and Vincent at their face. "A pie in the face. You can't beat the classics."

"Mmmm, Cherry." Said Vincent.

It's been sun down, and the only one remaining in the test are Jack, Erika, Yang, Hinata, Zatch, and Grace. Wait a minute! Wasn't Raichu in this training?

"Sorry, director." Said Raichu, "But I can't get involve with their training. It's a Pok'emon Holiday."

Oh yes, it seems that some are running out of time.

"Alright, I better do this on myself." Said Jack, "Wish me luck." He walks up to Yo-Yo Man right a far part, and Yo-Yo Man notices Jack.

"? A showdown?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. He hides the Jade Donphan inside his suit, and then both pose their showdown ways. They've been staring each other, and the ones that have remained and not remain are going to watch.

"Come on, Jack!" Todd cheered, "Show him no mercy!"

"You're cheering for my cousin?" Ask Joey.

"Well, I may not like him, but he has guts." Said Todd.

"Alright Jack, you get one shot." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And as Sensei, if you fail, you fail your team." How is Jack going to pull this off? This is really one task for Jack, and he needs a strategy for Jack to solve. "Alright, student, make your move."

Jack moves his hand right to where Yo-Yo Man's face is and then said, "We don't need to do this."

Until then Yo-Yo Man felt he was hypnotized by Jack and said, "…We don't need to do this."

Of course, Jack still have his Mind Trick from Mewtwo. He's still a Jedi. "You will give me the Jade Donphan."

"I will give you the Jade Donphan." Said Yo-Yo Man, he pulls out the real Jade Donphan, and walks up to Jack. Everyone is surprised about Jack doing his Jedi. Yo-Yo Man is in front, and Jack is ready take the Jade Donphan. But then, Yo-Yo Man strikes the real Jade Donphan, and then the Jade Donphan breaks into pieces.

Everyone was shocked that Yo-Yo Man tricked Jack; even Jack was shocked to see that happen.

"You didn't say how many pieces you wanted." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wait! Can he do that?" Ask Joey.

"That's insane! Is that against the rule that a teacher should break their precious object?" Ask Inuyasha.

"Then you haven't learned a thing." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sensei, what was the lesson?" Ask Naruto.

"It's quite simple, Naruto." Yo-Yo Man explains, "You see, the goal is to try and steal the Jade Donphan, but only as a team. You did try the false trap, and Joey and Raye perform a tricky move that I couldn't see. Meanwhile, Inuyasha fought against me so that way Kagome, Vincent, Amy, and Sarah would go after the box, but was really a pie."

"But that doesn't explain anything." Said Grace.

"Let me put it this way." Yo-Yo Man explains, "Your goal is to win while my goal is to try not to lose. Do you understand?"

"…That doesn't make any sense." Said Todd, "You mean that our goal is to win, but yours is try not to lose?"

"Correct." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I have a question on all of you. Since I've broken my Jade Donphan, someone has to pay for it. Now much is the Jade Donphan?"

Everyone takes a guess, but Brent asks, "One Trillion Yens?"

"Well, it's more of a this." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he pulls out the price of the Jade Donphan, and it said One Thousand Trillion Gils. It's like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Everyone is shocked to see that high price.

"And do you remember that if you fail the test?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You will handily scrub the floors in my dojo. I think you'll recognize something familiar."

Yo-Yo Man already bring the huge Dojo here at the Calm Lands, and it seems that everyone is doing all the scrubbing all over the Dojo. However, some refuse to do the entire chorus because they can act selfish and royal.

"I'm not doing the whole chorus!" Said Inuyasha, rudely."

"I'm not doing it either." Said Brent.

"Oh no, then I'll consider it doing the pink skirt of punishment." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he makes Inuyasha and Brent wear the pink skirt, "Go clean toilets."

"NO!" Inuyasha and Brent shouted at Inuyasha.

"Why you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "If you're not going to complete this test, then I'll make you never forget this!"

Smack! Smack! Pow! Pow! Pow! Bam! Bam! Bam! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Inuyasha and Brent shouted in pain, being attacked by Yo-Yo Man.

"If you want some more and you refuse to do some chorus, then you'll get a big F." Said Yo-Yo Man. Smack! "One more thing! Go clean toilets!" Inuyasha and Brent went to the restroom and went to go clean toilets.

"Do think Yo-Yo Man is so hard on Brent and Inuyasha?" Ask Grace.

"Well, we better hurry up." Said Jack. "This is must humiliating."

"Count on it." Said Amy, "This is like chorus."

"After all of you have done clockwise, make sure you do counter clockwise." Yo-Yo Man said, everyone was tired of that, "And then after counter clockwise, you do clockwise again until the spot is clean."

"Aww." Everyone said, upset. It seems that everyone has to do Yo-Yo Man's entire Chorus. So now everyone has to complete something Yo-Yo Man has never done before until he found something on the table and reads it. Find out what happens later on Episode 145.

Notes:

-Lucky Raichu wasn't in this because it's a Pok'emon Holiday. It's a Galleon Island Tradition.

-They had a hard time with Yo-Yo Man's training.

-Their goal was to win while Yo-Yo Man tries not to lose, it's like both competitors are trying to win at ounce, or was it something else.


	155. Article II

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Article II

"And we bring you back to the Calm Lands with Sofi with the news." Said Sofi, "Plus Pree with the writing and Dana with the camera."

Back to the Calm Lands are three girls from Team Grass. Sofi is still the leader wearing green clothes along with her partners, Pree with green clothes and long green hair, and Dana with the long skirt and green clothes. What the girls are doing here is still doing an article about our heroes, and wondering the events

"We have receive Jack and his team that they're still doing here," Sofi announced, "Reporting like in our Sphere. For now, we have Jack's report about the Party, Erika and the whole Galleon Island, and Vincent and the fiends.

"But we still need more info about anything else like history, training, machina, and those other kinds of stuff."

"Excuse me." Said a voice, "But aren't you done with that Article thing?"

The girls were surprised and saw a teen with white hair, monk clothes, wearing a headband, and equipped with the white lance. "Oh my! It's Yang." Said Sofi, "We have never heard rumors about you, but can you tell us something about your knowledge?"

"…I'm not sure about doing an Article." Said Yang, "All I know is some of the Dragon Lords and it's master."

"Can you tell us about the Dragon Lords?" Ask Pree, "Because I have never heard about the Dragon Lords and everyone wants to know about them."

"Let's see." Yang explains, "Dragon Lords are people who are really like guardians with their orbs. Each Dragon Lord has their own person when a person touches their orb, but they should be aware about those who are Evil Dragon Lord, just don't touch the cracked up Orbs."

"Oh!" Said the girls.

"You mean when a person touches the Orb, they become a guardian?" Ask Dana.

"It's true, but to summon a Dragon Lord, you'll have to read their data." Yang continues, "The original Dragon Orb becomes a guardian, but the cracked up orb becomes evil and takes possession of the person who touched the Dragon Orb. When you have the Dragon Lord, you have a guardian, and you can have as much Dragon Lords as you want.

"My only class as a Dragon Lord is the 'Dragon Knight'. Dragon Lords can use swords, katanas, knives, and lances, but I only use the Lances. I was hoping to use a Spear, but the idiot who come up with Dragon Lords must be a pain. Why? I don't want to be a Dragon Lord; I never wanted to be a Dragon Lord in the first place. So if I see that knuckle head again, remind me to never become a Dragon Lord, ever!"

"Do you happen to know about your past?" Ask Sofi.

"When I've become the Dragon Lord," Yang explains, "I told everyone of the Dragon Lords about going to the Planet, but they refuse to listen to me. When something went wrong, I have grown my anger and went berserk." The girls are very scared, "What my story is that…I'VE MURDERED HALF OF THE DRAGON LORDS!"

Now the girls are very frighten about Yang because of what he said. Now Jena and her team heard Yang yelling about, "I've murdered half of the Dragon Lords".

"Holy…Zucions." Said Sofi, "That was…frightful."

"You should have seen all of the Dragon Lords I've killed." Yang continues, "I had no idea where that come from, neither does the Dragon Lord Master. However, I have heard rumors that there was something that caused me to release all my anger in order to murder every Dragon Lord. It's some kind of disease us Dragon Lords get and don't get."

"Yang, what are you going to do with the disease?" Ask Pree.

"…I…don't know." Said Yang, "But I have to find the Medicine Dragon Lord that can cure me from the Disease."

"Then what's the Medicine Dragon Lord's name?" Ask Dana.

"…Quartz." Said Yang.

"Is she your sweet-heart, a sister, or a friend?" Ask Sofi.

"…I had no idea." Said Yang, "All I can remember is that she is a friend. However, I could lend you a secret about our weakness."

"You mean you do have a weakness?" Ask Pree.

"Us Dragon Lords have our own weak spot." Said Yang, "And that's the 'Pendant'. We fear the pendant because it makes us vulnerable. We Dragon Lords can even fly around for a bit and transform ourselves into real dragons.

"Humans sometimes misjudge us as fiends, and I like my alone time just to be well, all by myself."

"Wow! Amazing story!" Sofi announced, "And we have our story live at the Calm Lands. Thank you, Yang."

"You're welcome." Said Yang.

However, our heroes decided to have lunchtime at the Merchant Small place, right near the Dojo. However, Jack and Joey were eating their lunch just to have their time, until someone has snag their lunch and didn't notice.

"Hey! Someone stole my food!" Jack shouted.

"Someone swiped my food, too!" Joey shouted.

"No way!" Jack shouted at Joey, "Someone stole my food!"

"No, someone stole my food!" Joey shouted at Jack.

"Maybe you stole it!"

"Or it was you who swipe my food!"

"You stole my food!"

"You stole my food!"

"You stole my food first! Believe it!"

"You stole my food first!"

"How should I know? I only eat fruits!"

"I always eat meal all the time! And you know it happens if I get hunger!"

"Jack!" Amy shouted.

"Joey!" Raye shouted.

"SIT!" Amy and Raye shouted, until gravity pulled Jack and Joey on the ground.

"Amy!" Jack shouted.

"Raye!" Joey shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"What? You two didn't know it was Inuyasha that stole your food?" Ask Raye.

Jack and Joey stares at Inuyasha in a mean look, and Inuyasha surprised, "Oh boy." Said Inuyasha. Now Jack, Joey, and Inuyasha started to attack each other like dogs fighting against each other for their food.

"Buffoons." Said Amy.

"Yeah, boys are so weird." Said Kagome.

"Sarah, you sure know about Machina than the rest of the others." Said Pree, "Can you tell us about Machina?"

"Sure, I tell you about the whole story." Said Sarah, "The reason why they're called Machina, it's because they're mean Machina. The Al Bhed uses this as a war machina, and other things like the 'IPod', the invented.

"Machina is around us, we use them all the time like using the Internet, IPod, and anything that is made for Machina. However, pops keeps saying that Machina is bad for Black Village, now that's trippin. I work on Machina all the time and soon Black Village will enjoy the sensation of Machina.

"Do you know what's off the hook? No doubt, no doubt, my grandmother knows Machina; it was made with iron, metal, steel, wires, and static electricity. But you know, I wish my daddy understands Machina."

"Sarah!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "Get back to work!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "Got to go. Later ya'll." She hurries back to her teacher leaving Sofi, Pree, and Dana by themselves.

"I think that was it." Said Dana.

"I agree." Said Pree.

And since that's out of the picture, Jack pulled out a piece of paper, a quill, and an inkbottle. Raichu decided to what is going to write about, or at least create an event. He thinks and start writing it down.

'The sun rises still in the afternoon, just like I get to my goals at the very top. The whole world is covered with the Lifestream. Every region knows about the Lifestream, they say that our planet fills everything with the Lifestream; the Lifestream makes everyone.

The Planet has the blood of the Lifestream, and if the Planet is destroyed piece by piece, then three is no hope left. Meteor is the destruction that hurts the planet, and all we had for a Miracle is Holy made by the Lifestream. Holy protects the planet with all its might to stop Meteor. Soon, Akoo will never get the Black Materia and will never summon Meteor, ever.'

"Hey Jack, are you writing a poem for me?" Ask Grace.

"Not really, this is really a poem about our planet." Said Jack. "It had been so long that Akoo never got the Black Materia."

"You mean that chaotic Materia that destroys the planet?" Ask Amy.

"That's the one." Said Raichu.

"I see." Said Pikachu, the pink Pikachu, "So our real goal is to make sure that Akoo doesn't get the Black Materia?"

"Our real goal was to search for the Pale Green Materia," Jack said, "And destroy Akoo ounce and for all. However, looking up at the sky is like looking at the ocean and seeing other worlds are the stars. Something really tells me that I want to what's really up there at the sky."

"I had no idea what's going on." Said Grace. "You always wanted to see what's up there. Jack, will you take me up there?"

"Anytime." Said Jack, "But I don't think the Airship can reach that high."

"All I can ever study is Materia." Said Amy, "They are made by the Lifestream, right?"

"You got it." Said Raichu, "In fact, we are made by the Lifestream."

"Wait! Is that true?" Ask Amy, "Then I got an Article."

"Listen Amy, why don't you do your article at Sofi, Dana, and Pree?" Ask Jack.

"Fine, I'll go see them." Said Amy, and then she walks to Sofi and said, "Hey! I got an Article for you."

"Really?" Ask Sofi, "Do tell."

"Where to being?" Amy explains to Sofi, Pree, and Dana, "What I wanted for my village is Materia. There are five colors of the Materia: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. The reason why we have Materia on the Danto Region is because of Misma. However, the Materia had these weird powers that we're trying to figure out, but I figure out that the Materia comes from the Lifestream.

"The Lifestream gave us the Materia, and the Materia gave us knowledge and wisdom. Green Materia represent Magic, Yellow Materia represents Command, Red Materia represents Summoning, Blue Materia represents Support, and Purple Materia represents independent. However, some of the Materias had their own special Materia and dangerous Materia.

"Long ago, the evil sin name Akoo had the Black Materia because they say that the Black Materia can summon Meteor. Ounce Meteor damaged the planet, nothing can stop Meteor but Holy. Holy is the only Materia that stops Meteor from destruction. However, no one can use the Black Materia because it is hard to use the Black Materia. No one has figured out how does the Black Materia work until Akoo used it to destroy the planet. The Black Materia is an offensive Materia that is really destructive and the Holy Materia; the Pale Green Materia is a defense Materia that stops Meteor.

"So many Materia all over the world, everything is the Lifestream. The Lifestream makes me, you're made from the Lifestream, the Lifestream makes the pok'emon, and the Lifestream makes everything around the environment. But then, the Al Bhed used to make Machina, used the Lifestream, using it as a weapon. That's the reason why we use the Lifestream, because it is like energy. If we too much of the Lifestream, something horrible will happen to the planet, and this is very bad for the planet.

"So now, all that's left is the Pale Green Materia that protected us from Meteor, it is known as holy. That's why we must search for the Pale Green Materia before Akoo gets his hands on the Black Materia. I wish my village had all of the Materias we needed because we never had one for years. I may be an Archer, but I steal Materia. That's why I'm going to find all the Materias and take what's mine. I will send all of the Materias I have stashed straight to Yellow Field."

"That was an amazing story!" Said Sofi.

"You know, I feel your pain about Yellow Field." Said Pree, and then she decided to give Amy something, "Here, this is the Materia I never use."

"How thoughtful." Said Amy, taking Pree's old Materia.

"You can have mines too." Said Dana, giving Amy her old Materia.

Amy takes their old Materias and decided to keep it for herself.

"Alright, we have all three articles." Said Sofi, "So now we have all six articles."

"Do you think we should get an Article from the Orre and the Crystal?" Ask Pree.

"No way!" Said Sofi, shaking her head to Pree, "I don't think they'll allow us. We can only get the article from Jack and his team."

"I have a question." Said Amy, and then Sofi, Dana, and Pree looks at Amy, "Can I have any of your Materias?"

"You can have all of our Materias." Said Dana, "We never use them all the time." So the Grass Team decided to give all their Materia to Amy, a sack of Materias. "Okay, now let's get an interview with Yo-Yo Man."

Amy is very lucky she found seventy Materias. So she decided to keep it for self and sneak back to the Dojo to find more Materias.

So now the Grass Team found Yo-Yo Man doing his studies in his room. It seems that Yo-Yo Man has the lesson Plan, and then the Girls happen to enter inside with their sphere, a microphone, a note pad and pen.

"Excuse me sir." Said Sofi, "Can we get an interview with you?"

"Hmm…" Yo-Yo Man had one problem, and then he points up, "Look up at the ceiling." The girls look up at the ceiling and saw nothing but a brown ceiling matching to the brown floor.

"But there's nothing up there." Said Dana, and then the girls look back to the Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man was gone and the girls lost him.

"Hey!" Sofi shouted, "He vanished!"

"He tricked us!" Said Pree.

"Must be camera shy." Said Dana.

"Let's go see Erika, just to entertain us." Said Sofi.

Now the girls decided to go see someone they didn't excepted. They saw Grace, Jack's fiancée who is talking to Erika. However, the girls are confused about the new member, but they never met Grace before.

"Excuse me." Said Sofi, "But who are you?"

"…Erika." Said Erika.

"Not you, her." Said Pree, pointing at Grace.

"I'm Grace Redheart." Said Grace, "I'm Jack's fiancé."

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sofi, Pree, and Dana were shocked.

"YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY!" Sofi shouted, "WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM!"

"Training." Said Grace, "He's training with he partner, Joey and Pikachu."

"Sheesh!" Pree shouted, "I was suppose to be his girlfriend!"

"No! I'm his girlfriend! I'm taller!" Dana shouted.

"If it's going to Jack's girlfriend, it should be me!" Sofi shouted.

"What about Jack's girlfriend?" Ask a voice.

"Well, you see," Sofi said, "Jack was supposed to be boyfriend, but Grace to go him in the first place." She looks at the boy with brown spike hair, black padded clothes, silver shoulder pads, black cloak, and a black glove. "And who ever you are, you unknown person, you really don't look like Jack."

"I can't?" Ask Jack.

"Sofi, that's Jack." Said Amy. "He's wearing a new design, it's always good in black."

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Said Sofi.

"Ahem," Said a voice, "I still talk, the talking Raichu."

"Agh! What happened to you?" Ask Sofi, even the girls are surprised, "But you're all colors!"

"Forget it, Sofi." Said Amy, "He prefers black other then any of other colors."

"It's true, me and Jack are a couple." Said Grace, "And he asked me out."

"!" Sofi, Pree, and Dana are even more shocked.

"I…I…I can't believe it." Said Sofi, "I had my eyes on my until you like that red-hair freak? How could you!"

"Believe it." Said Jack. "I had help her on her adventures, and you should have seem how much I'm responsible."

"Uh Jack, don't be like my sister, okay?" Ask Grace.

"Okay." Said Jack. "But you still have an Article to finish."

"Great, that means we need more information." Said Dana.

"I can give you Article." Said Joey, "But don't date me! I got Raye."

"Okay. Can you give us an interview?" Ask Dana.

"Sure, what I'll tell you is all about something you'll never learn." Said Joey, "Do you happen to know what I am?"

"Human?" Ask Pree.

"No, I'm a Demon." Said Joey. Sofi, Pree, and Dana are very shocked that Joey is a demon. "It's true, my brother Inuyasha is a demon too. I'm a Dog-Demon, so does Inuyasha. Naruto is the Nine-Tail Fox Demon, and you should know about Jack."

Grace, Sofi, Pree, and Dana are shocked.

"Don't tell me." Said Sofi.

"Jack is a demon too?" Ask Pree.

"No!" Said Dana.

"It can't be." Said Grace, looking at Jack worried, "You're a demon?"

"I forgot to mention that we couldn't reveal our Demon unless something horrible happens." Said Joey, "But I can release my Demon form anytime."

Gulp. "I can't believe it." Said Sofi.

"It's okay. I'm calm." Said Jack.

But now Grace is afraid and backs away from Jack.

"? Grace?" Ask Jack, and then she runs away from Jack. "Grace! Where are you going?"

"Back to the dojo!" Grace shouted, _"I can't believe it. My own true love is nothing but a monster. A monster that is horrifying, and I just become a fiancé to him. Who am I kidding being his fiancé, I must stay away from him because he'll attack me if he turns into his demon state."_

"Oh my god." Said Sofi, "Did Grace dump Jack?"

"I hope so." Said Pree, but she looks at Jack thinking about him going to be a demon, "Perhaps we should stay away too."

"Why?" Ask Dana.

"Face it, the one we love is nothing but a demon." Said Pree, "And since we're the ones who liked him in the first place, he is nothing but a monster."

"Grace!" Jack calls, and then he went after her. "Grace! Come back! I'm sorry if I didn't tell the truth!"

"There goes the love story." Said Sofi, "A terrible love between these two, suddenly the boy reveals his truth that he was a demon the whole time and he'll never see her again. That was a cruel story!"

"Maybe I shouldn't continue with the Article." Said Joey, "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll join you, Joey." Said Pikachu.

"Me too." Said Raichu.

"I better be going." Said Erika, "Jack is worried about Grace." And then she follows Joey back to the dojo.

"And there you have it." Sofi announced, "This has been are almost great adventure and interview with the heroes of the Danto Region. But the most part is that Jack's fiancé doesn't love him anymore because we know the truth that Joey, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Jack are demons. Three Dog-Demons and One Nine-Tail Fox Demon."

"Do you think Joey went to hard?" Ask Dana.

"I think so." Said Pree, "We better hurry up." So now Dana, Pree, and Sofi decided to leave the Calm Lands, just to see if they can get rid of the Article about Joey, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Jack being demons. It's nighttime, and Jack is outside with Raichu starring at the Moon. I think that Jack should stop worrying his adventures and start worrying about Grace.

"Jack?" A voice asks, "Are you out there?"

"Grace, you knew the truth didn't you?" Ask Jack.

"I panicked." Said Grace. "You promise you wouldn't change. But then you've change into a demon that can destroy everything."

"Grace, listen." Jack explains, "I can only go demon if something happens to my family, my friends, and the ones I love. I have been turned into a demon before, attacking Seymour Guado all the time. But now I'm no longer a demon, I had no idea why until I touched my cousin. It's because his blood was transmitted to my blood. However, I can no longer use the demon unless I get angry the most."

"Jack, please." Said Grace, "What are you going to do if you are a demon?"

"He hasn't made any destruction." Said Raichu, "But we know this is the Jack we love."

"But what will happen if I die?" Ask Grace, "Jack, please don't destroy anything. And don't break your promise about being a demon, okay?"

"A promise is a promise." Said Jack, holding Grace's hand. "I will keep that promise no matter what, believe it."

So now that the Article is almost completed, Jack still has a long way of training, even it has to do with taking Grace on a date to Misty Theme Park, but the important thing is to keep it a low profile. If you tell the truth, then nothing bad will happen to you, because lying won't solve anything if you're in trouble.

-We've learned about Dragon Lords (Only in Yang's Story), Machina, and Materia.

-It seems that Jack has learn something from his own, he as learn that everyone and everything is made by the Lifestream.


	156. Chapter 145

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 145

Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami

Still inside the Dojo at the Calm Lands, Jack enters inside the Weaponry Room and seeing all of the Shen Gong Wus. He still promise he will return the Talisman Tiger back to the Talismans. However, Jack will need to talk to Prince Brent about something.

"You know, I can still defeat some fiends." Said Brent, "So let me know if there are more."

"Even if you can fight, you'll have to back away from real Fiends." Said Jack.

"Yeah, this is a hard challenge." Said Raichu.

"If this is anything the forest of darkness its breeze." Said Todd.

"Well let's find out when this whole thing is over." Said Brent.

"Sheesh, you're not to dramatic, are you?" Jack asks, and he pulls a medium size coin, and throws it on the ground, "See if you can touch this coin on the ground."

"Your nuts." Said Todd. Brent then went for catching that coin before it hit the ground.

"It's, 'You're Nuts!'" Joey shouted at Todd, "Say it right!"

But Jack tricks Prince Brent, and then both of them were touching the coin, and the coin started to glow.

"Prince Brent, I challenge you," Jack said,

But then someone else touched the coin also, Todd Jameson.

"Nobody recorrects me." Said Todd.

"Jack i take you challenge." Said Brent.

"But that's no fair." Erika said, "It's two against one."

"Jack!" Joey shouted, "You better do something!"

"Okay then, I challenge you Todd, and you Prince Brent to a Xiaolin Showdown. And this time, I like to call for a 'Shen Yi Bu Dare'."

"Shen Yi what?" Ask Amy.

"Relax, it's like a double dare, but this time they wager two Shen Gong Wu, but this time they like to add new rules."

"Do you accept, or admit defeat of the Shen Yi Bu Dare?" Ask Jack. They both agreed to the Shen Yi Bu Dare. "Alright, this time we'll wager three Shen Gong Wu instead of two. Further more, since you're having a two against one, I like to make Joey Marshall to be added as my partner."

Joey is surprised and asks, "You mean, I get to be in the Showdown?" Jack nods, and Joey stands near Jack, "Alright! Let's teach these pests for calling you that word."

"Don't get me started." Said Jack, a little angry.

"But I don't know how to use the Shen Gong Wu." Said Joey.

"Here, use these." Jack said, giving Joey some of the Shen Gong Wu, "And the rules state that we can't use our abilities, we can only use our Shen Gong Wu instead." And then he looks at Todd and Brent, "My next Shen Yi Bu Dare will be that our Fiancés to the battle."

"Wait, we're in the Showdown?" Ask Grace.

"Alright! That means I get to cheer for Joey!" Raye cheers.

Brent was offended when Joey called him a pest as Todd faced them.

"Fine then we'll put up the ones we love as part of the Shen Yi Bu Dare to make it fair." Said Todd. So pictures of Lilly of the hero clan and princess Dedra of the Dark Island royal family appeared.

"Mr. Marshall and Mr. Davis lets just make this a noble showdown." Said Brent.

"Okay then," Jack said, "I wager; the Serpent's Tail, the Changing Chopsticks, and the Sword of the Storm."

"I'll wager; the Reversing Mirror, Fist of Tebigong, and the Shard of Lighting." Said Joey.

"I wager the Shroud of Shadows, Falcon's Eye, and the Two-Ton Tunic." Said Prince Brent.

"I'll wager the Lotus Twister, the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and the Golden Tiger Claws." Said Todd.

"The game shall be last man standing. Whoever has two people in one team down off the arena loses. If the winner survives they can pull the black flag down and claim it as theirs. Let's go!" Said Jack.

"XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Jack, Joey, Todd, and Brent shouted, and then the whole arena started to appear. Everyone is like at the Coliseum, Joey, Jack, Todd, and Brent is on the large ring, and down below is not that far down. The girls are still at the Coliseum stands along with the others.

"Whoa, nice affects." Said Brent.

"I'll say." Said Todd.

"Indeed." Said Jack.

"Agreed." Said Joey.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" All four of them shouted, the Showdown beings!

"I'm going to get you for recorrecting me!" Todd shouted, charging at Joey with his Blades.

"Too easy." Said Joey, he lifts his Shen Gong Wu, along with Jack, "Shard of Lighting!" Lighting appeared making Jack and Joey disappeared. Todd and Brent had no idea where they gone off to until they got attacked.

"Animism Barrage!" Joey shouted, attacking Brent.

"Excalibur!" Jack shouted, attacking Todd, "This is for calling me, 'Kid'. Believe it!"

"Ow!" Todd shouted in pain.

"YAGH!" Brent shouted in pain.

"Todd!" Lilly called.

"Brent!" Jena called.

"Lucky move." Said Todd. Jack and Joey become visible when lighting appeared.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Todd shouted, he created a portal, and then went through.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Brent shouted, and the he makes himself disappear.

"Serpent's Tail!" Jack shouted, Joey hangs on and then both of them become a phantom. Todd and Brent can't even touch Jack and Joey because they've become a ghost.

"That hardly seems fair." Said Todd.

"It's possible that when Jack and Joey touch the Serpent's tail, they become a ghost that a challenger can't touch or attack." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And they're going to get an A for doing this long enough."

"Come on and fight, you cowards!" Brent shouted.

"Alright! You ask for it!" Jack shouted, and he lets go of the Serpent's Tail leaving Joey to fly with the Serpents tail, and then Jack attacks Brent with a full kick. "HA! CHA!"

"Shroud of Shadows!" Brent shouted, he vanishes again and Jack misses. "Now you're going to pay for it!" He tries to attack Jack, but Jack is too quick for Brent to attack.

"Lotus Twister!" Todd shouted, and then his body turned into a rubbery body, and helps Brent to get Jack off the arena.

"Jack!" Grace shouted.

"Go Todd!" Lilly cheered.

"You're mine!" Todd shouted, stretching his body towards Jack. Todd grabbed Jack, and Brent is beating the heck out of Jack.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, and then he begins to use his Shen Gong Wu at the Prince Brent, "Reversing Mirror!" Now Brent is visible, and Jack can see him. "Fist of Tebigong!" Joey shouted, charging towards Brent. BAM! Brent is pounded right at the face and lost touch.

"Wow, this is going to be tough." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Brent got pounded in the face by Joey's Fist of Tebigong."

"Brent!" Dedra shouted.

"That's powerful." Said Jena.

"I think I know the reason why they're going after Jack other then Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What are they going to do to my big brother?" Ask Erika.

"Let's revive, Todd is the guardian angel for Jena," Yo-Yo Man explains, "And Brent is being nice to Jena other then Jack."

"Now time to get out of the ring!" Todd shouted, and he hurls Jack right over the ring.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted, he begins to shrink into the size of the rice grain, and then slips through Todd.

"Hey! Where did you he?" Ask Todd.

"Surprise!" Joey shouted, he charges towards Todd and then BAM! Knock Todd at the face.

"Dang it!" Todd shouted, but he's still at the ring.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted, and then he returns back to normal size.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Brent shouted, he disappears again and goes after Jack.

"Joey!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"Serpent's Tail!" Jack shouted, and then both Jack and Joey begin to turn into a ghost, Brent miss.

"Why you!" Todd shouted, he pulls out a new Shen Gong Wu and shouted, "Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

Yellow static came out of the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and it electrocutes Jack.

"OUCH!" Jack shouted in pain, Jack dropped the Serpent's tail, Joey catches it but Jack wasn't lucky because he's electrocuted and paralyzed.

"Jack! No!" Grace shouted.

"Joey! Do something!" Raye calls.

"Brent! You have them, finish them!" Dedra cheered.

Brent charges towards Jack, but Joey takes Jack and shouted, "Shard of Lighting!" Now a bolt of lighting takes Joey and Jack away. Brent and Todd lost Jack and Joey.

"It's no good." Said Jack, "They're tougher then I am. And I'm still paralyzed from all the static Todd pulled."

"You'll be okay?" Ask Joey.

"Of course, but I have a plan." Said Jack. Jack and Joey appeared again, but Jack isn't around.

"Over here, boys." Said Joey.

"That a boy, Joey!" Raye cheered.

"Since that Jack kid isn't around, we'll take you down!" Todd shouted

Joey begins to spin around, and faster and faster until he has reaches the maximum of 1000 MPH. And then throws a pebble?

"What's with a tiny rock?" Ask Dedra, "Just throw that away!"

"Todd, take down Joey instead!" Lilly cheers.

"All too easy." Said Brent, "Two-Ton Tunic!" His Shen Gong Wu turns into a big heavy armor, but that weird pebble went inside the Two-Ton Tunic. "What?"

"I got it." Said Todd, pointing his Thorn of Thunderbolt at the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Reversing Mirror!" Joey shouted, now the Two-Ton Tunic takes Brent up into the skies.

"What? Hey! No fair!" Brent shouted, and what came out is the little pebble.

"Happy trails." Said Joey.

"Lotus Twister!" Todd shouted, and then his body turns into rubbery again, bringing Brent back.

"Changing Chopsticks!" The pebble shouted, but that pebble was really Jack, and he dives down towards Todd, "Meteor Bull!"

WHAM! It really got Todd, but both of them are dizzy from hitting each other's head.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Brent shouted, he gets off the Shen Gong Wu, and shouted, "Shroud of Shadows!" Now he's invisible again.

"Reversing Mirror!" Joey shouted, now Brent is visible again.

"I got you now, Jack!" Brent shouted.

"Serpent's Tail!" Said Jack, he flies and Brent misses.

"Why you!" Brent shouted, he takes Todd's Thorn of Thunderbolt and aims it at Jack, "Now who's tough?"

Jack gets behind Todd, but Todd is confused to see Jack behind Todd. "What?"

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Brent shouted, Jack ducks down, and Todd falls off the arena.

"BRENT!" Todd shouted, and then he landed on the shadow floor, "Ouch."

"Impossible!" Said Brent, shocked, "I accidentally attacked my own partner."

"Correct!" Said Jack.

"Brent! Why did you do that for?" Lilly shouted.

"Smart move, you guys!" Said Raye.

"Jack…" Said Grace, upset.

"Hey Jack!" Joey called, "Grace wants you!"

"…She does?" Ask Jack.

"_You got distracted, now you're a wide open target._" Brent thought, "Shroud of Shadows!" And now he's invisible again.

"Jack! Look out!" Joey shouted.

"Serpent's Tail!" Jack shouted, and then he begins to turn into a ghost, making Brent miss.

"Shard of Lighting!" Joey shouted, and then the lighting takes Joey away.

Jack only landed on the ledge and looks at Grace.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Ask Amy.

"Joey told me that Grace wanted something." Said Jack.

"Jack, this is a hard task." Said Grace, "I know you always get into fights and battle, but it's like you're always in danger and you can't stand listening to your fiancé."

"I'm sorry Grace." Jack called, "But I don't want to lose!"

"Listen to me, Jack!" Grace shouted in tears, "What's important? Saving the world or your loved ones?"

Wow, that's a tough choice. If Jack is like a world saver, then he doesn't care about his fiancé. Or he wants to be with her girlfriend and not save the world. Usually Jack would be the Empire and protect the planet from Akoo, but he has a choice of being with his fiancé.

"I got you now, Jack!" Brent shouted, he tries to attack but Jack used his Shen Gong Wu quick.

"Serpent's Tail!" Jack shouted, he turns into a ghost, and Brent can't catch Jack.

"Grace! We're talking and you're still battling?" Ask Grace, "You'll never be my fiancé ever!"

"If Jack doesn't talk to his fiancé, he'll lose her forever." Said Yang.

"Big Brother! What's important?" Erika shouted.

Jack landed again and called Grace, "Grace, forgive me! I have never get the chance that I have loved you! I know I want to battle all the time, but that doesn't mean that I can lose my fiancé forever."

"Jack?" Ask Grace.

"Believe it, I have been into battles against fiend, and the important person I care about is my family, my friends, and you."

"Is this true?" Ask Amy.

"It is true." Said Jack, "Believe it! And I am very sorry for treating Jena like a toy! And I will not treat you like a toy just like Jena! Forgive me?"

"…Okay." Said Grace.

"But you're too late!" Brent shouted, he pulls out his sword and then strikes at Jack.

"! JACK!" Grace shouted, too late. Brent attacked Jack and then the blood is spreading do the depth.

"You liar! You treat Jena like a toy, but you'll treat your fiancé like a toy too." Said Brent.

"Sword of the Storm!" Jack shouted, and then he makes his Sword like a flying helicopter and flies back to the arena. But from blood Brent attacked Jack for is right at Jack's right arm. Now Jack can't use his right arm right now.

"You treated like Jena before, but you'll treat your fiancé like a toy too." Said Brent, "So just jump off the arena and you'll be with your fiancé without a problem."

Joey appeared, he takes Jack and shouted, "Shard of Lighting!" Now the lighting took Brent and Jack away. "Jack, what happened?"

"I have been attacked again." Said Jack, "And now I can't go on without my right arm. How are we going to win? Brent is on to me and Grace is important to me."

"Sheesh, Jack." Said Joey, "You have one intense battle. I have heard rumors from Hokage Reiko that Prince Brent has a sensei already name Rinblade. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Said Jack. Jack and Joey reappeared from the lighting. "Listen Joey, go take cover, Brent is my problem."

"But what about you?" Ask Joey, "You're no match against him."

"Just go." Said Jack, giving Joey his Shen Gong Wu, "Take the Serpent's Tail and hurry. I'll handle this on my own."

"Jack, good luck." Said Joey, he raised his Shen Gong Wu, "Shard of Lighting!" And then he vanished.

"Wow, you're brave enough to do it without your Serpent's Tail." Said Brent, "But nothing can stop you with my Shroud of Shadows." He pulls out his Shen Gong Wu and shouts, "Shroud of Shadows!" And then becomes invisible.

Jack becomes that he'll appear with a sneak attack and walks to a ledge to where Todd fell off the arena. "Hey! Todd! Are you okay?" Ask Jack.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Ask Todd.

"I have a question for you." Said Jack, "If I battling against you and you had the Shroud of Shadows, what would you do?"

What's Jack up to? He's asking his opponent's help? That's not like him.

Todd thinks and said, "Well first, I kick right near you."

Jack swift kicks under the invisible Brent and he shouted, "Ow!"

"And swift kick you when I'm down below." Said Todd. Jack jumps over the invisible Brent. "And if that didn't work, I would get behind you and head lock you."

Jack jumps over the invisible Brent and snags the Shroud of Shadows.

"Todd! Whose side are you on?" Ask Brent.

"I will need more help if I wish to take down Brent." Said Jack.

Joey appeared and wearing his vacation clothe, "Whew, sorry I'm late. I took a vacation."

"Joey, listen. It's time for our special move." Said Jack, and he gives Joey, "Here, take the Sword of the Storm for exchange for the Reversing Mirror." Jack and Joey trade Shen Gong Wu, and Brent had a bad feeling out this.

"Oh boy, not again." Said Brent.

"What's Brent talking about?" Ask Sarah.

"You'll see." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"CHANGIING CHOPSTICKS! REVERSING MIRROR!" Jack shouted, and then he grew into a giant and said in Mario, "Here we go!" Everyone was surprised at Jack's growth spurt. "Hello, Brent. You think about big things, so you're tinier then me." Jack turns around, and then bends down while Joey is in front of Jack with the Sword of the Storm.

"Not again." Said Brent.

"Hmm, Raviolis." Said Jack, and then he passes gas right at Brent.

"Sword of the Storm!" Joey shouted, spinning the sword. Now everyone is very shock to see Jack use his gas.

"Who ever said that Jack ran out of gas?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I guess this will effect Jack's grade. And Grace is very shock to see Jack's action.

"UGH!" Brent shouted, smelling the gas, "EWW! You are sick!" Until he fell off the arena, "AAAGGGGHHH!"

Ouch, that must of hurt. A black flag appeared, "Joey! Pull the flag down!" Jack shouted.

Joey flies to the black flag, pulls it down, and claims the flag with is symbol, the four star ball.

"You don't think you can defeat me." Said Joey, doing his pose.

"That's e-so nice!" Jack cheers saying Mario.

The whole Xiaolin Showdown returns back to a dojo, and then the prize Jack and Joey won are the new Shen Gong Wu. It seems that Todd and Brent will have to go to a medic and need to get the smell off of Brent.

"And now, I'll return back to normal size." Said Jack, and then he shouts, "Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!" Now Jack returns back to his normal size.

"Well done, young monks." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I would say that was extra credit for doing the Xiaolin Showdown, but that will not give you a grade for doing the gas part."

"Master." Said Jack.

"Hmm?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Sometimes that our opponents will be our allies and we can't stop Akoo this way." Said Jack, "He will be getting the Black Materia from me."

"This time, I will give you the most intense moves you will all get your chance one." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I don't get what's the idea using two Shen Gong Wu just to be a giant and fart at the enemy. So now, let's get you all something that will be helpful."

"And that would be?" Ask Raichu.

"Students, you will all learn something most difficult you'll never learn to move." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But since Jack and Joey were monks, they will learn this move also. Today, you will be rewarded with the Shen Gong Wus I'll give you each." He decided to start off with Jack, Joey, Todd, and Brent. "Jack Davis, with your knowledge and your leadership, I present you the Sun Chi Lantern." He places it over Jack's neck.

"Joey Marshall, for rescuing Jack from danger," He continues, "You have earn the Eye of Dashi."

Joey takes the Eye of Dashi and said, "Thank you. You're just like Kakashi."

"Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan, you have power, but sometimes sneaky." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So I present you with the Thorn of Thunderbolt."

"Thank you." Said Todd.

"And for you Prince Brent, you may not want to be my student, but I admire that." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You're stealth and tricks provide you with the Shroud of Shadows." He gives Brent the Shroud of Shadows.

"Thank you, Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Brent.

"Tomorrow, the rest of you learn the Shen Gong Wu I hand them out." Yo-Yo Man said, "So have a nice dream and rest well tomorrow."

So now that the Xiaolin Showdown is over, they can get some rest for tomorrow before Akoo can get to the Black Materia. What mysterious lies to the future of tomorrow? Who knows, we'll find out next on Episode 146.

Notes:

-Jack still promises to bring the Talisman back to the Weaponry Room.

-There was a Xiaolin Showdown, and it seems that Jack and Joey won.

-Therefore, Jack, Joey, Todd, and Brent earn their Shen Gong Wu for their test and bravery.


	157. Chapter 146

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 146

Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo and his crew are on the ride; time to play with the team!

"That doesn't make any sense!" Amy shouted.

Our Narrator decided to take a break, so now I'm running the show this time. So now everyone is resting at the Dojo inside his or her Japanese beds (The ones that are like sleeping bags, they're real beds on the floor). So now the adventure will only continue with Yo-Yo Man's training and will require focus and concentration.

Until somebody knocked the door and the knocking door woke Yo-Yo Man.

"Hmm?" Yo-Yo Man wakes up, "An intruder." He gets up and walks to Joey, Jack, Raichu and Pikachu. "Jack, Joey, Raichu, Pikachu, wake up. Someone's at the door and I want you guys to keep your guard up."

"Ugh, five more minutes." Said Joey, still sleeping.

"Can I at least have five more hours?" Ask Jack, still sleeping.

"Don't make me use the One Thousand Years of Pain on you." Said Jack.

"I'm awake!" Said Jack, getting up fast!

Raichu fly over and yelled, "Whagh!"

"Shhh!" Yo-Yo Man hushed Jack, "You'll wake the others."

"Yo-Yo Man, what's going on?" Ask Pikachu, "I'm still sleeping."

However, Joey's smell smelt something, he wakes up and acts like a dog that is growling at something.

"There's your answer." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Someone is at the door, and I have a bad feeling about this."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, and Pikachu sneak to the door, but Yo-Yo Man takes a peek through the small hole on the door. What Yo-Yo Man is seeing through the small hole with glass are two black-cloaked person.

"When we open this door, we'll attack at these two cloaked people." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And relax Joey, you'll get your chance to attack soon. Ready?"

Jack, Raichu, and Pikachu nod but Joey is still acting like a ferocious dog. Yo-Yo Man opens the door hard, and they were prepared…there was nothing outside. Yo-Yo Man, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were confused at nothing outside.

"?"

"That's odd." Said Jack, taking a step outside, he didn't felt something squished, "Where are the black cloaked people?"

"Then what's underneath your foot?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Jack looked under his shoe and found a splat-yellow spill with blue sunglasses and an orange spill with eyes.

"Yuck, what is this?" Ask Jack, disgusted.

"…Oh boy." Said Joey, "Not these guys again."

"Wait, you know that spill color?" Ask Raichu.

"Excuse me." Said a voice, "But me and Don Patch are looking for a place to live. Can we sleep here?" Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man were surprised it was the yellow spill that said it.

"Bobobo and Don Patch, the two knuckle head idiots that are always the 'Wiggin Well Specialist'." Said Joey.

"Pretty much, make jokes and insane ideas for short." Said Pikachu.

"Are they a threat?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Nah, just jokester." Said Joey.

"Are you two going to come out of my shoe?" Ask Jack, "Because I can't let you guys stay on the bottom of my shoes."

"No problem" Said Bobobo, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair, return back to size!"

A smoke came out, now Bobobo and Don Patch return to normal. A man with a huge yellow hair shape like a ball, sun glasses, blue vest and jeans, brown shoes, and tall. And the other one is almost like a sun but all orange, eyes, white arms and legs, mouth, and a nose.

"…Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Two idiots will have to stay with us, but make sure you don't disrupt the students, they're still sleeping because I put Sleeping Powder on them."

However, Don Patch pulled out a Frying Pan and a wooden spoon. He pounds the frying pan with his spoon and yells, "COME ON! WAKE UP EVERYBODY! THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO TRAIN!"

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo shouted, "Wake Up FRYING PAN!"

WHAM! BAM! It was Joey, Pikachu, Raichu, and Jack. They're the ones that pounded Don Patch and Bobobo on the head. "IDIOTS! THEY'RE A SLEEP AND YOU CAN'T WAKE THEM UP!"

So now, morning rose up and…what the?

"Hey! Get off my station! I'm the Narrator and you can't just tie up a Narrator in the closet! Get off the set!"

"Yipes! Getting out of here!"

"…Finally, if that crazy guy takes over my job again, I swear I will never make Bobobo and his people appear on his show again. Now where was I?" (A-hem), Morning appeared right on time, and now everyone is going to wake up this morning. However, some of the people don't like to wake up, they prefer to wake up at the crack of the afternoon. Even it has to do with staying asleep as always and never waking up.

"Wake up students." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's time that your training starts now."

Yawn. "Why should we wake up?" Ask Inuyasha, "I prefer to stay asleep. Good-night." And then Inuyasha went back to sleep.

"Hmm, the Sleep Powder is still affected. I think it's time to call excellent service." He uses his Hang Signs, and calls, "Ninja Art! Water Vortex Jutsu!" The pool from Yo-Yo Man's Water Tank started to react, and then a Tsunami spread all over the people who are sleeping, and then they woke up freaked out.

"Agh!"

"Ragh!"

Gasp!

"What The!"

"What!"

"Hey!"

"Yikes!"

"Jack!"

Everyone woke up because of Yo-Yo Man's Water Vortex Jutsu.

"Hey, what 'sup with Jeannie?" Ask Sarah, "She turned into steam."

"She's a Fire girl." Said Jena, "But she'll be okay."

"Man, Yo-Yo Man's training is hard." Said Todd, "How can we stand this?"

"For one thing, he is tough." Said Ben, "What's going to our next lesson?"

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo shouted, "Rise and Shine!" Now Bobobo's nose hair is attacking everyone thinking that everyone is still asleep.

"Ow! That the!"

"Hey! Where did he come from?"

WHAM! Jack, Joey, Brent, and Naruto started to Quadra pound Bobobo in the face.

"STOP DOING THAT, YOU DEMON!"

"I have to say, Brent, you were impressive then before." Said Jack.

"Yeah, who ever know you had an arm." Said Naruto, "Believe it."

"Well, Rinblade taught me how to do that." Said Brent, "Let's just hope that made that guy with the yellow fuzzy hair learn his lesson."

"Yeah got his lesson." Said Joey, "Who ever knew it had it in you."

"Attention everyone, sorry about the whole thing." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But today you're going to learn your very own lesson outside. And I do believe that you've met Bobobo and Don Patch."

"Hi!" Said Bobobo, "It would seem that since me and Don Patch showed up, it would be our pleasure to show you something useful."

"Bobobo, I figure that since you're going to take care of my Dojo, I'll be busy with something at the Orre Region." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And if you ruin my Dojo with your kind of jokes, then you'll be sweeping and cleaning the way I wanted. I'll be gone for a while, so take care now." And then black smoke surrounded him, when it cleared Yo-Yo Man is gone.

"And now, let's get started outside." Said Bobobo.

"Sir yes sir!" Said Don Patch, and he dresses up like a soldier. Everyone is surprised at Don Patch wearing an army clothes.

"AGH!"

"Don Patch!" Amy shouted, "What are you doing wearing an army clothes!"

"I figure the court will need to provide something, maim!" Don Patch shouted.

WHAM! "Go back to Canada!" Bobobo shouted pounding Don Patch right at the cheek.

Crash! Don Patch ran over a wall.

"So who wants to learn a new lesson?" Ask Bobobo; everyone makes a run for it. "Hmm, good job! Ten seconds."

Now everyone is outside, and what's Bobobo up to? However, Amy wants to do is shoot Bobobo down because he's annoying then Jack. Right at the top ledge, everyone will be learning something Bobobo hasn't done a long time ago.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Bobobo announced, "Today we're going to show you our moves and you do the same."

"See, you trippin." Said Sarah, "There is no way I'm doin' your moves."

"It's quite simple really." Said Bobobo, "Just say 'Fist of the', and then you say whatever you say."

"Okay, that's wrong." Said Amy.

"Quite embarrassing." Said Todd.

"Why would we say, 'Fist of the', whatever we say?" Ask Brent.

"Because it will give you a new technique." Said Don Patch, and then he dress up as an old man acting like an old man. "Err, some say that it gives you a thousand lessons of 'Fist of the' whatever you say comes out."

"Err, that's true." Said Bobobo, acts like an old man too.

"What the!" Amy shouted.

"That's messed up!" Said Jeannie.

"Okay, if I said, 'Fist of the' something, then something will happen." Said Inuyasha, "Like I would say something stupid."

"I agree with you, Inuyasha." Said Amy, picking Inuyasha's ears.

"HEY! STOP PICKING MY EARS!" Inuyasha yelled at Amy.

"But they're so cute." Said Amy, enjoying her time.

"Jack, do you think we can give it a try?" Ask Raichu, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder, "I mean, we could try."

"We have no choice." Said Jack, "Let's give it a try."

"Okay, I'll say 'Fist of the Thunder', while you say 'Fist of the Empire'." Said Raichu.

"Okay, here goes." Said Jack, Raichu got off of Jack, and then they started to do their pose of fighting.

"Fist of the Sword!" Jack shouted, "Double-Edge Sword!"

"Fist of the Thunder!" Raichu shouted, "Thundaga!"

But nothing happened. "? Hey, what happened?" Ask Jack.

"Bobobo, didn't you say 'Fist of the' something?" Ask Raichu, "Because we try to use it and nothing happened."

"Bobobo!" Joey shouted, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Well, it takes time." Said Bobobo, "Since it doesn't work in the real world, then let's go to the Bobobo World!" And then he yells with his pose, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Bobobo World!"

Now everything is starting to change, and everyone was surprised that the background and the environment changing into a meadow with trees and a large Dojo, everyone was confused at first. Bobobo and Don Patch are still waiting for everyone to hurry up.

"Welcome to my Dojo!" Bobobo yelled. But the Dojo is too tiny.

"BUT THAT'S TOO TINY!" Jena, Todd, Brent, Jeannie, and Ben yelled.

"IT'S VERY TINY TO FIT INSIDE THAT DOJO!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but that's our model of the Dojo." Said Bobobo, and then he points at the other Dojo, "That's the Dojo!" Now everyone is surprised to see the Dojo that is big, but Jena and her team flunks to the ground.

"…Okay." Said Kagome.

"Whoa, weird place." Said Zatch, "That's not compared to Yo-Yo Man's Dojo."

"So what are we going to learn?" Ask Raye.

"Simple, we're going to teach you three lessons." Said Don Patch.

KICK! "No one asks you!" Bobobo shouted, kicking Don Patch like kicking a soccer ball.

"What did you do that for?" Ask Erika.

"Here comes the shot!" The announcer announced, "The goalie tries to block it! GOAL! The Don Patch reached passes the goal!"

"Way to go! Bobobo!" Don Patch cheered, "We made the winning team!"

KICK! "Shut up! Soccer Ball!" Bobobo shouted, kicking Don Patch again.

"Sheesh! Does Bobobo always do that?" Ask Jack.

"They're acting insane!" Grace shouted.

Wham! Wham! Wham! "Don't ever kick me right in front of the students! GOT IT?" Don Patch shouted, attacking Bobobo with a fan.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Said Bobobo. And then Bobobo and Don Patch started to beat each other until they're no more.

"Come on, let them beat each other up." Said Inuyasha, "If they want to kill each other, then let them kill each other."

"Good idea." Said Naruto. Now everyone enter inside the dojo, but all they ever see is just a mat as a floor, the walls are just walls, and it only shows the next room on the other side. Some of them had no idea what this room really is.

"It's just the same room." Said Vincent, "Come on, Bobobo has to do better then that."

Sniff, sniff. "Something's fishy." Said Jack.

"Over there." Said Bobobo, pointing at the left. You thought that Jack was going to say, "Where did you come from?" But when he looks over at the left corner, there are a lot of fishes at the table reading.

Jack freaked and yelled, "What are those fishes doing here! They should be in the water!"

"THIS IS ONE MAD DOJO!" Amy shouted.

"Here. Wear these." Said Bobobo, and then he puts on a weird headband with a line holding a jelly cream donut. Everyone puts on these as well, but confused about them.

"And what are these?" Ask Todd.

"What's the lesson Mr. Bobobo?" Ask Jena.

"The goal is to make sure the fish doesn't eat these." Said Bobobo, and then he yells, "Hey! Come and get them!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Jena, Ben, Todd, Jeannie, and Brent shouted at Bobobo.

Now the fishes started to charge towards our heroes. "Get the Jelly Donut!" One of the fishes shouted.

"Fist of the Sword!" Jack shouted, "Double-Edge Attack!" Snag! It seems that one of the fishes caught Jack's jelly donut, but he's confused, "What?"

"Didn't Bobobo said, 'don't feed the fish or let them have the jelly donut?'" Ask Raichu.

"Oh boy, he's been hooked." Said Bobobo.

"What do you mean?" Ask Todd, "Did Jack lose?"

"No it's just that the fish thinks that the Jelly Donut is too sweet." Said Bobobo.

"It's true! I can't resist." Said the hooked fish, "I can't stand Jelly Donuts. Last night, a boy adopted me and gave me the best fish food I had ever wanted. But all I ever had was fish food, until the owner had a Jelly Donut, the jelly went through my tank, and I ate!

"Suddenly, I had jumped out of the tank and went after the Jelly Donut and ate it all the way! It was the most delicious Jelly Donut I have ever had. Kevin! Why! Why did you let me have the Jelly Donut? You should know better then to feed me."

"Uh, you're eating Jack's donut." Said Ben.

"I know, but I can't resist! It's so delicious." Said the hooked fish.

"I have a question." Said Brent, "If you're suppose to be a fish, then don't you need water?"

Ooh, all of the fishes started to sweat-drop. They had never thought of that in the first place when they went inside the Dojo.

"Oh, uh, that's a good question." Said the fish's leader, the other fish that is sweat-dropping, "Well, you see uh…uh." And he starts to panic and yells, "EVERYONE! THEY'RE ON TO US!" Now all of the fishes make a run for it, and unhooked themselves to get out of the Dojo and back to the lake where they came.

Everyone has no idea what happened.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"What happened?" Ask Erika.

"It seems that they're afraid of revealing the secret." Said Brent.

"Congratulations!" Bobobo cheered.

"You pass the test!" Don Patch shouted.

"Test? What test?" Ask Brent.

"The test was to get the fishes out of my Dojo and you pass the test!" Said Bobobo.

"Yes!" Said Brent, "Now I get to learn something new!"

"Not quite." Said Bobobo, and then he pulls out a card and reads, "Hmm, 'I can't let you pass the test because Yo-Yo Man has ordered me to make sure you all pass the test before the Galleon Test comes in. So now, you will be learning something from me', that's me, 'and my friend Don Patch,' that's him, 'to get you to study for the big exam and practice your…uh'. Don Patch, what's this word?"

"What word?" Ask Don Patch, confused at the card.

"This one." Said Bobobo, pointing at the word.

"It said, 'Skills and Special'." Said Don Patch.

"Oh yes, thank you." Said Bobobo, "Now where was I? Ah yes, 'practice your skills and special techniques here in my dojo.' Flip the next card." He flips the card, continue to read the card, "First off, I will teach you your own techniques and moves you have never learn before. We will first by starting with the 'Fist of the something', and then you'll be using that technique on your opponents. But I should warn that ounce you start with the technique, you can't change it, and you can only make new moves."

"Mr. Bobobo, I have a question." Said Brent, Bobobo looks at Brent confused, "What's with the cards?"

Bobobo flip the cards and found something and reads, "Here we go, 'Pay no attention to the cards." He puts them away and asks; "Now then, before we start with your new technique, any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question." Erika asks, "How long will you be teaching us?"

Bobobo looks at the clock and replied, "When Yo-Yo Man gets back. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get there before Yo-Yo Man shows up."

"Like I would use 'Fist of the Tessaiga', Wind Scar." Said Inuyasha. "Listen, I don't want to be tutor around, I'm a Half-Human and Half-Demon because I'm a half dog."

"Hey! You can't be the dog! I'm the dog!" Don Patch shouted at Inuyasha, dressed up like a dog.

"What the!" Kagome, Amy, and Raye shouted freaked out.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted.

Bobobo whistle and called, "Here boys, come and get your chew toy." And then he throws it at the window. Don Patch went after the chew toy, but Inuyasha and Joey refuse to move.

"That's not going to work on…" Said Joey, but then he became attracted and went after the chew toy, transforming into a huge white dog, "I'll get it!"

"Not if I get it first!" Said Inuyasha, going after the chew toy.

"Okay, that'll work." Said Amy.

"I have a question." Said Naruto, raising his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Who's the blue guy holding a tissue?" Ask Naruto, he points at a weird blue humanoid jelly holding his hanky that has a lucky symbol all over it.

"I've never seen that thing before." Said Sarah, "That's the most weirdest thing I have never seen."

"Yours in Machina, anything could happen." Said Yang.

However, the blue jelly person just pass the students and head straight to Bobobo. When Bobobo touched the lucky hanky, things got crazy. That jelly person grabs Bobobo and started to give him a nuggy punch.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY LUCKY HANDKERCHIEF!" The jelly person yelled, beating up Bobobo, the students are freaked out. "YOU PROMISE NOT TO TOUCH MY HANDKERCHIEF!"

It seems that some of the students are surprise to see this coming; even Hinata really hates the violence just like Erika. Joey and Inuyasha came back, but this time they started to act weird, they bust through the wall wearing football suits.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Joey and Inuyasha shouted, holding the Don Patch Football, now everyone was surprised to see Joey and Inuyasha storming in.

"What the!" Amy, Kagome, and Raye shouted surprised.

So now the students are going to have to learn everything from Bobobo and Don Patch, but now a new one has become a teacher. It's only a few more minutes before Yo-Yo Man show up with something. Find out what happens later on Episode 147.

Notes:

-What are Bobobo and Don Patch doing here?

-It seems that Yo-Yo Man has left the Dojo, and left Bobobo and Don Patch in charge.

-And what's with the "Fist of the something?"

-Now it seems that the new teacher has come to help.


	158. Chapter 147

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo

Episode 147

It would seem that the Head Hunt Troop has come to the party, now let's learn a valuable lesson on how to fight bad guys!

"Hey! Fix that right!" Amy shouted

So now everyone decided to take some lessons, Bobobo, Don Patch, and then new member who is name is 'Jelly Jiggler'. Now that the whole lesson is about to start soon, three shadows are at the bushes but wearing the uniform with an "R" Symbol.

Now inside the dojo, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are beating up each other.

"If I was hoping for a new lesson," Amy said, "I would have stayed with Yo-Yo Man, this is getting weirder and weirder every time."

Until, CRASH! Two people in the "R" symbol came through the door. It was a smoke bomb covering everyone.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Brent.

"It's a trap!" Kagome shouted.

"Great, who wants to die first?" Ask Inuyasha.

"Not to worry." Said Bobobo, "I have a plan!"

"Prepare for trouble!" A voice shouted.

"And make it double." A voice shouted. Both of them were man and woman wearing black uniform and still have the Persian.

"Jocken and Jennese." Said Jack.

"But no Eggman?" Ask Raichu, "Weird." When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with red hair just like James' hair, the woman with long purple hair like Jessie's hair, and a big yellow cat with a jewel on its head.

"What?" Ask Jocken, "Eggman isn't with us?"

"He quit his job?" Ask Jennese, "But he's the best at making Omega appeared."

"And I was suppose to be part of the act." Said Persian."

"…Okay, a talking Persian is not what I had in mind." Said Jena.

However, everyone hears a motorcycle roaring and Bobobo yelled, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Motorcycle attack!"

WHAM! It knocked Jocken, Jennese, and Persian out.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jennese yelled at Bobobo, "And who the heck are you?"

"Yeah! You didn't finish our motto." Said Jocken.

"If you want your motto, you'll have to catch me first!" Bobobo shouted, and he's wearing a bad boy black jacket, and still riding a motorcycle that said, "Eat Grain Rice All The Time".

"Let's go boys!" Don Patch shouted, and then he wears his black sunglasses riding on a motorcycle too.

"I'm right behind you guys!" Said Jelly Jiggler, ridding on the dark-blue motorcycle, now it's all three riding on motorcycles.

"What do you have there?" Ask Jocken, when he looks at the jar he notice that his bottle caps are stolen, "AGH! He has stolen my bottle caps!"

"So, who cares?" Ask Jennese. "We're going to steal all of their pok'emon." When she looks at the other students, they took off on their karts and motorcycles. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"It's a, Jack time!" Jack called, riding on his Red Fire kart.

"And Raichu!" Raichu shouted, riding on the Red Fire kart.

"No thanks, I'll fly." Said Joey.

"Me too." Said Raye. However, Joey and Raye would fly while Inuyasha jumps from road to road.

And now it's that sensation we bring you live in the movies, today's show is "Getting the Jars of Bottle Caps!" Staring, Bo. They're driving right on the road trying to get the jar from Bo-bobo. However, it seems that James is still riding on the Wolverine Motorcycle.

"You get back with my bottle caps, you thieves!" James shouted at Bo-bobo.

"If you want, you'll have to catch me." Said Bo-bobo.

"Bobobo! What are you doing?" Ask Jack, calling Bobobo.

"Are you insane to take Team Rocket's bottle caps?" Ask Todd.

"That really stupid!" Ben called.

"Hey! Insane is my middle name!" Bobobo called. "So if you want the prize, you have to make sure you get them before the finish line!"

"Finish line?" Ask Vincent.

"What finish line?" Ask Erika.

"You're trippin, I so no finish line." Said Sarah.

"That's because I am the finish line!" Bobobo shouted.

However, Don Patch appeared out of nowhere chasing Bobobo like a police cop.

"Pull over, you driving hog!" Don Patch shouted at Bobobo.

"Oh boy! Busted!" Bobobo shouted.

"Hey! You've driven over three MPH!" Jelly Jiggler shouted in a police cop custom.

"See ya!" Bobobo shouted, boosting his speed.

"Bobobo!" Amy shouted, "You can't do that!"

"Come on! We've got to catch!" Jack called, "Joey! You can fly faster, can't you?"

"Sure." Said Joey.

"He can fly faster, why?" Ask Pikachu.

"Follow his trail, me and Raichu will slow down Jocken from here." Jack called, and then Joey started to dash his speed faster.

"Hey! What can we do?" Ask Naruto.

"You, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hinata, and Raye follow Joey!" Raichu shouted.

"Right!" Naruto called. So now Naruto and Hinata dash off while Inuyasha continues the jump, Kagome hanging on to Inuyasha, and Raye to fly faster.

"Hey! Who gave you orders?" Ask Brent, "It sounds like you're the leader."

"Brent, do you think you and the rest will go up ahead of me and Raichu?" Ask Jack.

"Sure!" Said Brent, "I'll lead them to the finish line to get caught up with Bobobo."

The rest decided to follow Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler while Jack and Raichu decided to have a battle between Jocken.

"Good luck, Jack! Raichu!" Grace called.

Jack pulled out his Sword while Raichu is always welled prepared.

"Get back, I just want my bottle caps!" Jocken shouted, and then he kicks it into high gear. Jack follows James by driving.

Looks like a turning course, Bobobo turns his motorcycle left and continues to follow the path! However, Joey and Pikachu found the path easy. All they had to do is fly up to where Bobobo followed the road, until Joey and Pikachu reach to the top.

"Made it." Said Joey, "Now let's get Bobobo."

"Right." Said Pikachu.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo shouted, "Bouncy Ball made of squeak toy!" And then throws it off the road to his left.

"That's not going to work on," Said Joey, but then he's attracted by the bouncy ball, and goes after it, "I'll get it!" Pikachu jumps in the air, and then grabs Bo-bobo's jacket and hangs on.

"He's getting away!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop him!" Kagome shouted. Lucky Inuyasha has a higher jump, along with Naruto and Hinata. However Zatch was with Naruto on his back. However the rest has to keep up with Bobobo.

"Uh, Joey." Said Brent, "I think you got tricked again."

Now Joey's eyes started to become red, and transform into his dog demon. Now the Dog-Demon Joey started to fly up at the skies ready to kill Bo-bobo for tricking him.

"What happen next?" Ask Jeannie.

CRASH! Out of nowhere Jocken ran over some of the team, however Jack is still chasing Jocken. Erika, Grace, Sarah, Jena, Jeannie, Ben, and Todd got off of their vehicles, but lucky Jack and Brent catches them from their fall.

"Gotcha!" Jack, Raichu, and Brent called. However Amy and Vincent are very lucky they can fly with Bat wings on themselves.

"Hey! Where Yang?" Ask Jena.

"Over here!" A voice called, they look up and saw the silver dragon flying in the sky.

"Yang!" Erika called.

"Jack, Raichu, Brent, get the rest on my back. It seems that they're in a disadvantage without a vehicle." Said Yang. Erika, Grace, Sarah, Jena, Jeannie, Ben, and Todd got on silver dragon and said, "Now finish the race. But hurry up, because I'll take them to safety."

"Jack! Raichu!" Erika called, "You two be careful. You and Brent must act like a team at all times."

"Joey and his team are still in advantage!" Grace called, "Don't release your demon, okay?"

"Demon?" Ask Brent.

"Jack is a demon?" Ask Todd, Jeannie, Jena, and Ben.

"Don't worry Grace," Raichu said, "Jack would never release his Dog-Demon." So now Jack went dashing off straight through the road. However, Jena and her team were confused, they didn't know that Jack had a demon inside himself.

"Now I got to do is get my bottle caps back from that maniac!" Said Jocken.

"Bobobo!" Don Patch shouted still in a police custom, "Put your hands in the air or else!"

"What the!" Jocken shouted, surprised.

"You are under arrest for going Five hundred miles per hour!" Jelly Jiggler shouted.

"Can that really be a motorcycle's speed limit?" Ask Jocken.

"You'll never catch me, coppers!" Bobobo shouted, and then he throws a penny at Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. Now Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are hit by the penny and fell off their motorcycles.

"Agh! You have to pay the bills with four pennies!" Don Patch shouted.

"That's insane!" Jocken shouted, "But I want my bottle caps!"

Bobobo looks at the jar of bottle caps and then said, "You know, this stupid." He reaches his hand out holding the jar, "Here, you can have it."

"Wow! Thank you." Said Jocken happy; he takes the jar full of bottle caps, hugging it, "Ah, my bottle caps are back." However, something doesn't feel right. When Jocken looks around, he looks down and notice that he's about to fall off. "WHAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

"I'll take that." Said Bo-bobo, taking the jar of bottle caps, and he falls down on the tracks.

"Bobobo!" Jocken shouted, but he looks over at his left where he saw something coming and drives the other way.

"Now let's finish the race!" Bo-bobo shouted, he drives to the right, but he didn't notice that there are no tracks, he fell and got run over by a train. "Blagh!"

Jack and Raichu arrive just in time, but found no Jocken or Bo-bobo. Despite the fact that since this is a race, the next course is on train.

"Should we try it?" Ask Raichu.

"I think so." Said Jack. Both of them got off of the Red Fire, and jumps on the train. Now inside the train Jack and Raichu came out of the hole out of the ceiling. The room has a little light, but they have to get to the next room.

"Now where are Bobobo and Jocken?" Ask Raichu, "Plus Joey, Pikachu, and Brent?"

"They'll catch up soon." Said Jack, "But we can't worry about them. Let's hurry and get the jar before Jocken gets them and Bobobo finishes the race."

They found a wooden door, Jack opens the door, both of them enter, and the next thing you know it is the room filled with tables, seats, and food. Yes this is the dining room, a place where people can eat and enjoy their time off.

"Jack?" Ask Raichu, "I can't believe it. We're in heaven."

"I think we've come this far," Jack said, "Brent, Joey, and Pikachu are going to miss this."

"May I get you a table?" Ask the maid, a woman with black clothes like a real maid, holding a feather duster, and looks like Bobobo, yikes.

"AGH!" Jack and Raichu shouted, freaked out, "Bo-bobo?"

"I said, 'May I get you a table?'" Ask the maid (which really is Bo-bobo).

"But we thought you were in a race." Said Raichu, "What are you doing inside the train?"

"Because this is a resting place for the race." Said Bobobo in a maid dress, "Now someone wants to meet you."

"! Grace?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Follow me." Said Bobobo, still wearing a maid dress. He leads Jack and Raichu to a seat where a man wearing a gentleman's suit, a brown hat, red hair, and James's face.

"Here you are, sir." Said Bobobo with a maid dress.

"Jocken?" Ask Jack and Raichu, surprised.

"Well, well." Said Jocken, "It seems that you're ready to take the battle seriously."

"Jocken!" Jack shouted, "What are you doing? Didn't you get your jar back?"

Jocken pulls out all of his bottle caps and said, "He said he wants the jar to win the race. I just want my bottle caps. You wanna see them?"

"Uh, I'll pass." Said Jack, "But why would you need the bottle caps?"

"Well, James from Team Rocket collects bottle caps." Said Jocken, "So can't I be like him?"

"…Beats me." Said Jack, "But I think maybe you should collect some bottle caps."

"Great, then you're interested." Said Jocken, and then he pulls out a sheet of long paper and a lot of bottle caps. Jack and Raichu are very surprise to see the bottle caps. "This is the American Bottle cap, uh over here is the Japanese bottle cap. Now this is the British Cap." Jack was about to touch the British Cap, but James whack Jack on the hand, "Don't touch it. Uh, next is the England Cap, right here is the African Cap, this is the China Cap, another is the Australian Cap. I also have the Mexico Cap, South America Cap." And he keeps doing it to Jack, until Jack and Raichu made an escape with the Replacement Jutsu.

Now Jack and Raichu are on top of the train, sweating because of Jocken's Bottle Collection. It's pretty windy up on the roof because the train is going fast. I wonder what will Jocken do if he saw a big log on the seat?

"I will never see another Bottle cap again." Said Jack.

"Yeah, that was the worst." Said Raichu. "But how long will James know about this?"

"TWERPS!" Jocken shouted, busting through the roof. I think Jocken is really angry for not looking at Jocken's bottle cap collection. "You just had to sneak out of here without my permission! So now I'm going to destroy you two for ditching me in the first place!"

"Ooh." Jack said, sweat-drop, "I forgot that I ditch Jena just to get away from her, and back to my job. But when ditching a Team Rocket Member, never ditch a person who is from Team Rocket."

"Let me guess." Raichu said, "They get mad fast?"

"Yep."

"And since I know what to do," Jocken said, "I'll crush you and your pok'emon with me and my pok'emon!"

"Fine, we'll do a one-on-one battle." Said Jack, "Because you only have one pok'emon, and it wouldn't be an honor if I use all of my pok'emon."

"Agree." Said Jocken.

"However, the others need to catch up." Said Jack.

Until Bobobo appeared with a bottle of ketchup and said, "I'm on it!"

"BO-BOBO!" Jack, Raichu, and Jocken yelled at Bo-bobo in shock.

"I said 'Catch Up', not 'Ketchup'!" Jack yells.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they follow my trail." Said Bobobo, and then he pours it at the back of the train on the railroad. Now the tracks are a trail of ketchup, and Jack, Raichu, and Jocken had no idea what's he doing.

"Forget this, let's duel!" Jocken shouted, preparing his deck.

"Fine! Let's duel!" Jack shouted, preparing his deck. It's only a one-on-one match using one pok'emon, and starting with "One Hundred Life Points".

"I'll start things off." Said Jocken, drawing seven cards, and then draws one card. Next he summons a pok'emon, "I summon Weezing!" A pok'emon with two heads, a weird purple face and body appeared in battle.

"And then I'll play a Grass Energy, and one card facedown. I end my turn." Said Jocken, playing one basic energy and one card facedown.

"My draw." Said Jack, and then he summons a pok'emon. "I summon Raichu to the battle!" But then a pink smoke appeared, and then Bo-bobo with a mouse costume appeared. "What the?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Raichu.

"Is this a joke?" Ask Jocken.

"Fear not, Jack. I'll help you." Said Bo-bobo.

"This has to be a joke!" Jack shouted, shocked.

"Watch this." Said Bo-bobo, and then he said, "Super Fist of Friendship! Kamino Strike!" A friendship sign appeared, but then Bo-bobo is wearing a Kaminoan dress Kimono dress holding two fans and have a makeup of a white face.

"Where that Cardboard come from!" Jocken shouted, shocked. "I don't have time for this, get off of the train!" He kicks Bobobo off the train.

And then Bobobo shouted, "Sister Oklahoma!"

"Finally, now where was I?" Ask Jack, he draws seven cards plus one card, next he begins the summoning, "I summon Raichu to the battle!" Now Raichu enters the battle, "Next, I play a basic electric energy, and then two cards facedown." He plays two cards facedown and a basic energy.

"Now I play another Grass energy." Said Jocken, he plays another grass energy and commands Weezing, "Weezing! Smog Attack!" Weezing coughs out black smudge attack. Raichu takes damage from the Smog attack. "I end my turn." Said Jocken.

Jack draws a card, plays another Electric energy and said, "I'll play another Electric energy for Raichu. Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Raichu charges towards Weezing, but Jocken counters with a facedown card.

"Not so fast! I reveal my facedown card!" Jocken shouted, the card reveals itself. "Team Rocket Cage! Now I can capture one of your pok'emon since you've attacked."

"I have to disagree!" Jack yelled, "I reveal my facedown, 'Trap Jammer'." Team Rocket Cage cared is destroyed. Raichu continues the attack, and then it damaged Weezing. "I end my turn."

Jocken draws a card, but Bo-bobo uses a Telescope to look at Jocken's card. "I play another Grass energy, and then I'll command Weezing to use Smokescreen." Weezing started to release black smoke, now Raichu can't see a thing. "I end my turn."

Jack draws a card and plays another Electric energy, "I'll play another Electric energy." And then he reveals his facedown card, "I'll also reveal my facedown card, 'Alternate Boost!' By discarding all three cards from my hand, Raichu gets an additional plus Thirty Points. And since I have three electric energies, and I also have Alternate Boost, that makes a powerful knock out."

Raichu charges electricity, and then Weezing took massive damage. Now Weezing becomes knocked out of battle, and Jocken looses the battle.

"Dang it!" Jocken shouted, "But I can still fight." He returns Weezing, but then he pulls out his stripped spear. Hey! That's a dishonor thing for Jocken to cheat!

"Jocken! You lost the match!" Jack demanded.

"Yeah! So take that honor!" Raichu shouted.

"You know, I don't have to hear any of your non-sense." Said Jocken, "So I'm going to kill you both!"

However, Jack sensed the force, and then he took both himself and Raichu down. "Take cover!" He shouted.

"That's not going to work on me." Said Jocken, "Now die!" BAM! Jocken crush through a wall, the train had a tunnel, but Jocken didn't notice it. When the tunnel went through, Jack and Raichu prepared themselves.

"Okay! I had enough!" Jocken shouted, "Now die with my spear! So that way I'll prove to everyone you're dead!"

Jack sensed the danger again, and then shouted, "Take cover!" Jack, Raichu, and now Jocken ducked.

"Stupid Ketchup." Said Bo-bobo, he was about to eat his Tofu dog with Ketchup, until CRASH! When passed by the tunnel, Bo-bobo worked on his Tofu dog. "Ah, much better." He spreads it all over his Tofu dog, and was about to eat it. Until CRASH! Now Bo-bobo started to make an Egyptian movement, and when it cleared up, his Tofu dog was gone! "Agh! Where's my tofu dog? Oh well, forget this ketchup!" He just threw it over his head, Jack, Raichu, and Jocken were splattered by ketchup.

Not only them, but also their dueling decks are messed up.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"My deck! My bottle caps! They're ruined!" Jocken shouted, shocked.

"What's this?" Ask Joey, still in his dog form. Lucky Joey can still fly, he's holding the tofu dog, tastes it, but spits it out. "Blagh! BOBOBO!" He shouted, he throws the tofu dog away and started to chase after Bo-bobo, angry.

"Looks like I've lost." Said Bo-bobo. The train just stopped, but then Bo-bobo appeared out of nowhere, running over Jack, Raichu, and Jocken and said, "Coming through!"

"Hey!" Jack, Raichu, and Jocken shouted. Now Jack and Raichu got on the Red Fire kart while Jocken gets on the Motorcycle. The race still continues until the others decided to catch up. So now, Bobobo has taken the lead, and Jack, Raichu, and Jocken are catching up with Bo-bobo. Find out what happens on the next episode on Episode 148.

Notes:

-It seems that the Bo-bobo training still continues.

-I can't believe that Jocken collects bottle caps just like James who collects bottle caps.

-There was a duel, and Jack won. But Jocken tries to cheat, and lost.

-Let the contest continue. However, it seems that Jena and her team didn't notice that Jack has a Dog-Demon inside himself.


	159. Chapter 148

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo

Episode 148

It has been the time that we get this race to end and grade the students. However, will the students pass the test or fail the test?

Meanwhile in the race, Bo-bobo, Jack and Raichu, Joey and Pikachu, Brent, and Jocken are still in the race trying to cross the finish line before Bo-bobo does. But it seems that some can't finish the race because they are out of vehicles. So now by crossing the finish line, they have to win the race by obstacle course.

"Jack!" The demon dog called, it was Joey and his flying dog form.

"Raichu!" Pikachu called.

"Joey! Pikachu!" Jack called.

"What is it?" Ask Raichu.

"It seems that Bo-bobo is making this course too hard." Said Dog-Demon Joey, "If he thinks he's going to kick me out of the race, he's wrong."

"It's very lucky we're still on our Red Fire kart." Said Raichu, "But where's Jocken and Brent?"

"No idea." Said Pikachu, "We've checked and there are no sight of them anywhere."

"Listen," Jack said, "Why don't you go check up on Brent and Jocken. I'll catch up with Bo-bobo, okay?"

"Not a problem." Said Dog-Demon Joey, "Unless you pay me a steak." Now Dog-Demon Joey flies off to go check on how Brent and Jocken are doing. Now Jack and Raichu hit the gas, dashing straight to Bo-bobo.

For now, Jocken is checking up on his bottle caps, but then he realizes that they're all gone. "Agh! My Bottle Caps!" He shouted, "My beautiful bottle caps! BOBOBO!"

"Bo-bobo!" Jack shouted, and then Bo-bobo seems to be getting Jack's attention. "Pull over! What are you up to this time?"

"Are you trying to make us eat your dust?" Ask Raichu.

"No," Bo-bobo said, transforming the background, "But now this is my technique: 'Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Cooking Show!'"

Jack and Raichu are shocked. Bo-bobo is wearing a chef's cloth and appeared is a huge pot.

"Where'd that big pot come from?" Jack asks.

"And what do you mean 'cooking show?'" Ask Raichu.

"Today, you'll be learning, 'How to make your own Bo-bobo Ice cream!'" Said Bo-bobo, and then he shows a replica of Bo-bobo but looks like an ice cream cone.

"But you said 'cooking!' Not 'Freezing!'" Jack shouted.

"Now to worry, that's until Tuesday." Said Bo-bobo, and then he starts working on it like a real broadcast. "First, you'll need the following things: A Popsicle Stick, Pineapple and Vanilla Ice Cream, Olives." But when he looks at a jar of olives, they were gone and he freaks out, "WHAT! NO OLIVES? THEN HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE MY EYES?"

"What do you need the olives for?" Ask Jack, confused.

"I need the olives for my eyes." Said Bo-bobo. Until he takes off the glasses, revealing olives as eyes. "See."

"WHAT THE!" Jack shouted, "YOU USE THE OLIVES AS EYES? YOU'RE MAD!"

"Wait, what about the eyes on the Bo-bobo ice cream?" Ask Raichu.

"Oh, yes." Said Bo-bobo, continuing making ice cream, "You'll also need: Blue Berry Ice Cream, The Bo-bobo face maker, and a freezer. Now, let's being making the Bo-bobo Ice Cream!" Bo-bobo just started to make the ice cream y instructions, "First off, use the pineapple ice cream into a Bo-bobo hair, along with the vanilla as the head. Next, put some Blue Berries as the eyeballs, two berries of blue berries. Third, put the Popsicle stick underneath the head like a neck, put it in the freezer and wait about twenty minutes to make the Bo-bobo Ice Cream."

Jack and Raichu had no idea Bo-bobo can do that on the road. But the confusing thing is that the jar of bottle caps is inside Bo-bobo's vest. When Bo-bobo is distracted, he reaches for the jar, and takes it away. Now back to Bo-bobo ice cream.

Bo-bobo opens the freezer, pulls out the Popsicle stick with the ice cream, and what came out is the Bo-bobo Ice Cream. "Ta-Da!" Bo-bobo cheered, "The Bo-bobo Ice Cream! And now, back to the race! And make sure you eat your fruits and vegetables just to grow stronger and sweets and dessert will cause death."

"Okay, that'll work." Said Jack.

However, we'll be with Joey since he transform back to his Sayian form, and Pikachu on his back. By flying, he spotted Brent, and he's catching up with Jack and Raichu. But there is no sight to Jocken, because he still wants to bottle caps collection.

"I see Brent." Said Joey, "But what a ridiculous name. And what's Jocken up to?"

"Got to catch my bottle caps!" Jocken shouted, "Got to catch my bottle caps!"

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Said Pikachu.

"There is no way I'm going to lose this race." Said Brent.

"Did you say something?" Ask Jack, near Brent.

"What? Me? I didn't say anything." Said Brent, sweat-dropping.

"Right." Said Jack, and then he thought, _"You liar."_

"Who new." Said Raichu.

"But here's something I haven't tried!" Bo-bobo shouted, and then he shouts releasing a theater, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Theater Dome!"

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have bring you live at this theater bring you live, we present you with the show, "The contest!" Staring, Bo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. The curtains lift up revealing a show where it takes place at three contestants.

"Welcome to the contest!" The Judge shouted.

Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Brent, and Jocken were shocked to see this.

"WHAT THE?" Brent shouted, "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A RACE COURSE! NOT A THEATER DOME!"

"Three imbeciles that pull up a theater." Said Joey.

"Wait! How did we end up here?" Ask Jocken, "And why are we sitting on seats?"

"This is a weird place." Said Jack.

"And how are we moving?" Ask Raichu, "This was a race." Little did they know that the theater dome has tires underneath, which can move through the tracks?

"What the? We're moving!" Jack shouted.

"This is insane!" Jocken shouted.

"Quiet!" The Judge shouted, and that judge looks like, Bo-bobo?

"BO-BOBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jack asks.

Bo-bobo dresses up as the court leader, the judge with white hair. "Bo-bobo!" Jack shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're about to start the contest." Said Bo-bobo, "In order to start the contest, we need three more judges to start the contest."

Now a teen with long white hair, red cloak, holding a katana appeared. "Hi." He said.

"Inuyasha!" Jack shouted.

"Big brother?" Ask Joey, "What are you doing here? I thought you were out of the race."

"Hmph." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms angry, "The Narrator didn't include me in because I was invisible to him. He didn't know I was around."

"But what about Kagome?" Ask Pikachu, teasing Inuyasha, "Your sweet-heart."

"Don't push it, you rat!" Inuyasha said angry, to Pikachu.

"Hey! Leave Pikachu, out of this!" Raichu shouted at Inuyasha, "You Mutt!"

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. Now Inuyasha and Raichu started to fight each other, but Joey had to stop Inuyasha and Jack had to stop Raichu.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me go demon on you!" Joey shouted.

"Not if I got demon first!" Inuyasha shouted.

"All of you, stop this madness or I'll turn into my berserk form!" Jack shouted, "Believe it!"

Now it's Jack, Joey, Raichu, and Inuyasha started to fight each other until they become knocked out. However, Bo-bobo shouted, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Sit Boy!" I don't think it's going to work, because only Amy, Raye, and Kagome can only say, "Sit", and it works on them all the time. What appears is like a small gold whistle that said "Dog Whistle".

"Big whoop." Said Inuyasha, "That's not going to work on us."

Bo-bobo inhales all the way, and blows hard on the dog whistle. Jack, Joey, and Inuyasha's ear started to flicker, and then it feels like they had pain inside their ears. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Bo-bobo! What are you doing?" Jack shouted. I forgot, Jack still has a Dog-Demon inside him, the blood of the Dog-Demon, and he's still a half-human, half-demon. Now that's what I called being a mutant.

"Dang it!" Inuyasha, still in pain in his ears, "What are you doing?"

"Is that a Dog Whistle?" Ask Joey, still in pain in his ears, "Darn you Bo-bobo!"

"Now that I got your attention," Bo-bobo said, "Now let's get you guys to become taste testers." So now, only Joey, Inuyasha, and Jack are now taste testers. "Today, we'll have three contestants that are here today to win the contest. Contestant #1 is the Sandwich." There is a sandwich made of bread, lettuce, tomato, ham, and cheese. That's a lot of order. "Our second contestant is Orange Ice Cream, Don Patch." Now Don Patch is wearing a cone under himself.

"What do you think?" Ask Don Patch as a woman. Jack, Raichu, Inuyasha, Joey, and Pikachu sweat-drop over Don Patch like an orange ice cream.

"And our last Contestant is, Jelly Jiggler Jelly." Bo-bobo announced. Now Jelly Jiggler looks like a cube blue jelly on a plate but with a face.

"If you eat me, I'll be nice to you." Said Jelly Jiggler, "No one can resist me."

"Alright! Taste Testers!" Bo-bobo called, "Contestant #1, please get on the table and see if the taster likes it or not." The sandwich is on a plate, and then Jack, Raichu, Inuyasha, Joey, and Pikachu started to eat the whole sandwich. "So, how do you like it?" He asks.

"Hmm, it tastes good." Said Joey, "But I think it needs more meat on it."

"I agree." Said Pikachu.

"Okay, let's bring Contestant #2!" Bo-bobo announced, "Orange Ice Cream, Don Patch."

…Hey! Where's Don Patch? The Taste Testers hear a flushing sound, and then Don Patch came out of the Food Bathroom.

"WHAT THE!" Raichu shouted, shocked, "YOU WERE IN A BATHROOM?"

"I'm sorry." Said Don Patch as a woman, "It's just that I have to go to the little food's room. I'm ready to go next."

However, the Taste Testers have one problem they can't do; they can't eat the Orange Ice Cream because it was sitting on a toilet and it will taste bad. So now Don Patch looses in shock.

"WHAT! I LOST?" Don Patch shouted, "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Since Contestant #2 withdrawn from the challenge," Bo-bobo said, "Now it's Contestant #3." Jelly Jiggler stands on the table, putting on some toppings.

"Just needs to do is put some whip cream, some cherries, and chocolate syrup." Said Jelly Jiggler, "And Wha-la. Okay, you can eat me now." But until then Jack, Raichu, Inuyasha, Joey, and Pikachu had to use the bathroom (Pikachu has to use the woman's room), because they puck. "WHAT!" He shouted, shocked, _"No one wants to have a taste on me? But I am One Hundred Percent irresistible good. How can they reject me like this?"_

"And now Contestant #3 has withdrawn the contest." Bo-bobo announced, "Now let's declare out winner." He pulls out an envelope and reads it, "Winner of the contest is…Chocolate Sprinkles!"

"CHOCOLATE SPRINKELS?" Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Inuyasha, Jocken, and Brent asks, shocked.

"But Chocolate Sprinkles didn't enter the contest." Said Jack.

"Excuse me." Said a voice, Jack looks at his leg where he was pulled and saw a bowl with ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, and eyes and mouth. "I'm Chocolate Sprinkles."

"Huh?" Ask Raichu, looking at Chocolate Sprinkles, "You're Chocolate Sprinkles? But you look small."

"I was Contestant #4, and I was invisible." Said Chocolate Sprinkles, "So maybe if you declare me winner, then you'll see the truth that I'm the winner as always."

"Give me a minute to think." Said Jack, and then he thinks about it, "The first Contestant was a sandwich, but that doesn't explain why the other three are desserts."

"That's because," Bo-bobo shouted, "It's the dessert contest!"

"Yeah, and I'm about to puck." Said Inuyasha, and then he runs straight to the men's restroom.

"So now, the first contestant got disqualified?" Ask Raichu.

"Yep." Said Bo-bobo.

"Okay, so there goes Contestant #1." Said Jack, still thinking, "The other two become withdrawn because we refuse to eat them. Don Patch should have clean himself because he had to be Orange. And Jelly Jiggler is made of Blue Jelly, but add these other things just to gross us out. Now we have our fourth Contestant, which means…" Jack and Raichu take a sample out Chocolate Sprinkles, and eat it.

"WOW! THAT WAS GOOD!" Jack and Raichu cheered.

"Smashing! You are the winner!" Jack cheered.

Bo-bobo lifts Chocolate Sprinkles and cheered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have out winner! Contestant #4, Chocolate Sprinkles."

"I can't believe it." Said Jelly Jiggler.

"I know. We just lost to the irresistible Chocolate." Said Don Patch.

So now, Bo-bobo did cheer for the Chocolate Sprinkles, and it seems that Jocken and Brent likes the Chocolate, even it has no calories.

"Try me! I'm delicious!" Chocolate Sprinkles cheered. The end.

And now back to the racecourse, Jack and Raichu are caught up with Bo-bobo who is still holding the jar of bottle caps. However, Joey and Pikachu found Brent and Jocken, so now up ahead is the finish line. Now who will win the race?

"And, here they come!" The Judge announced, "It looks like Bo-bobo has taken the lead! Now wait! Jack and Raichu are near Bo-bobo, and have taken the lead. Here comes Joey and Pikachu, and now Brent is between Jack, Raichu, and Bo-bobo. Jocken has take high speed and, wait a second! He's trying to take Bo-bobo's jar! It's going to be a photo finish! It's Jack, no Bo-bobo! Jocken? Joey and Pikachu! No wait! It's Brent! Brent's taken the lead, but looks like Jocken has snagged the jar! No wait! Joey has taken the lead!"

They've reached to the finish line, until! Snap! It's a tie! Jack, Raichu, Bo-bobo, Joey, Pikachu, Brent, and Jocken have passed the finish line. However, some have been getting up ready to look at the photo finish.

"What happened?" Ask Raichu.

"Did we win?" Ask Jack.

"Afraid not." Said Bo-bobo.

"What? Where are my bottle caps?" Ask Jocken, still looking for his bottle caps.

"Please, they're just bottle caps." Said Joey.

"And it seems that Inuyasha has already vanished." Said Pikachu, looking around.

"Wait. Why didn't we win?" Ask Jack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Judge announced, "Today's winner is…No one!" The whole crowd gasped at no winner.

"That explains it, but what was the reason?" Ask Jack.

"Do you want to know? I'll tell you." Said the Judge, and then he points at what's behind the finish line. Behind the finish line is a jar of bottle caps. That was a bad thing. "The rules said that, 'If you want to win the race, all you have to do is hold the jar before crossing the finish line.'"

"Wait a minute." Jack said, "Bo-bobo said he's the finish line, but that doesn't explain something about the jar."

"I agree." Said Raichu, "If Bo-bobo is the finish line, then what's with the jar for? That still doesn't make any sense."

"Because the real game is still make sure you still hold the jar before getting to the finish line." Said Bo-bobo. "Judges!" And then four judges that really looks like Bo-bobo came, everyone is very shocked to see four Bo-bobos.

"WHAT IN ZUCIONS?" Jack shouted.

Now all four Bo-bobos are going to judge everyone. "Red Card."

"Red Card."

"Red Card."

"…Yu-Gi-Oh Card."

"So pretty much, all of you fail!" Bo-bobo yelled, "All of you didn't learn a thing!"

"Here's something I've learned!" Joey shouted, "Super Fist of the Phoenix! Fire Punch Attack!"

POW! Joey pounded Bo-bobo right in the face with fiery punch.

"Why you!" Jack shouted, angry, "Super Fist of the Chessboard! Peasant Attack!"

BAM! It seems that Jack did a double punch attack.

"Super Fist of the Chessboard! Knight Attack!" Epona appeared out of nowhere, and then attacks Bo-bobo.

"Amazing." Said Bo-bobo, "But can you avoid this?" He shouts, "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Super Snot for you!"

"Super Fist of the Chess Board! Rook Armor!" Jack shouted, now Jack created a huge shield from the long nose hair. _"Yuck, this is mad." _Jack thought.

"Let me give it a try!" Brent shouted, "Super Fist of Starlight Palace! Dark Sword attack!" Brent charges towards Bo-bobo, but then Bo-bobo used Jocken, Jennese, and Persian as shield. Now that was a powerful attack, it took them out of the park.

"Super Fist of the Chessboard! Bishop of Thunder!" Jack shouted, he beings to waste his Mystic, and then thunder appeared right at Jennese, Jocken, and Persian!

"Wait! Where did these guys come from?" Ask Brent.

"Queen Strike!" Jack shouted, and then he lifts a huge lady, and then throws it at Jocken, Jennese, and Persian.

"King Attack!" Now Jack grew into a giant and started to squish Jocken, Jennese, and Persian!

"Let me try!" Raichu shouted, "Super Fist of Lighting! Thundaga!" Now Raichu's body started to charge up all golden armor.

"Fist of the Thunder!" Pikachu shouted, "Kamehame Wave!" Now Pikachu's body to change red, like a red armor.

"Joey?" Ask Jack.

"I'm right with you, Jack." Said Joey.

Now both Jack and Joey called, "Volt Tackle!"

"Wait! Can they do that?" Ask Jocken.

"This is going to hurt!" Persian shouted.

WHAM!

"We're Blasting Off Again!" Jocken, Persian, and Jennese shouted, flying up at the sky.

"Yeah! Ah-ha-ha!" Jack cheered, speaking Mario.

"That was nothing." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"Alright!" Raichu cheered.

"Yeah!" Pikachu cheered.

Now back inside the dojo, everyone has finally got through the test, but some didn't learn anything (Except for Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Brent). However, it seems that the Bo-bobo World is starting to disappear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ask Erika.

"The world, it changing." Said Jena.

"Girl, speak right." Said Sarah.

"Do you think the adventure is over?" Ask Todd.

"It's over." Said Jeannie, "And you better be nice to Jena."

"Nah Uh, You trippin!" Sarah shouted.

"I can't believe it." Said Vincent, "The training is already over."

"Good." Said Grace, "All of this is getting harder."

"So I guess this is all over." Said Amy, "Finally, that was getting annoying."

"At least the world is going away." Said Yang.

"Me too." Said Kagome."

"Yeah, I can't stand Bo-bobo." Said Zatch, Inuyasha, and Naruto. But they were confused and looked at each other, "Huh?"

"At least I get to be with Naruto." Said Hinata, "Did he ever notice I'm still here?"

"Hee." Said Joey, thinking of an idea, "Here goes." He decided to play a trick on Jack, but then Joey succeeded.

"AGH! JOEY!" Jack shouted, pulling out his sword and then attacking Joey, "What's the big idea playing a prank on me! I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Hey? Where's Bo-bobo?" Ask Raichu.

Everyone did wonder where Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler went, but it would seem that the Bo-bobo world is gone leading to the Calm Lands. So now the adventure will end right here, until a mysterious person is coming this way. What looks like a black ninja with white gloves, Yo-Yo Balls, and yellow hair? Find out what happens on Episode 149.

Notes:

-Finally the race was over, but no one won.

-There was a contest and Inuyasha had to appear? Who ever knew that Chocolate Sprinkles won?

-It seems that Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Brent learned something already.


	160. Chapter 149

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 149

Discussing the Galleon Exam

Finally, no more Bo-bobo, that guy is getting annoying and the student's didn't manage to learn something (Except for Jack, Raichu, Brent, Joey, and Pikachu). However, Jack is still solving why J-E-N-O-V-A keeps appearing all over the region. But that's not that important, someone is ready to leave the dojo and become the new student to another teacher.

"For ounce, I just wish for a normal teacher." Said Erika, "What do you think?"

"Yeah Jack, what do you think?" Ask Brent. Everyone looks at Jack, but then Jack has this silly thing: wearing heart sunglasses, a pink dress, holding maracas, and Christmas lights all over him.

Now Jack starts singing, "Sunday, Mornings! Sunday Evenings! Monday Mornings! Monday Evenings!"

"JAAAAACK!" Erika, Grace, and Amy shouted at Jack, shocked. However, Raichu, Pikachu, Joey, and Inuyasha started to laugh at what Jack is doing.

"Okay students," A voice announced, that was Yo-Yo Man, "It would seem that the Galleon Exam is about to come pretty soon, so be sure to prepare yourselves for the challenge you didn't expect."

"Excuse me," Brent called, "But I have teacher. So I am her next student."

"For the final time, Brent." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You're my next student, and I will not let this happen just like what happened before." And then he sensed something, "And I do believe that someone like your teacher is behind me."

A women around yoyo man's height dress as a ninja in black clothes with nothing but her raven black eyes looking at Brent.

"I am Rinblade of the Waterblade clan, teacher to Brent, mother of the blood seal twins, and soon to be the next teacher of the royal dark island family." Said Rinblade.

"I see." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And fix your vocabulary. First off, I'm Yu-Yu Sai-Na, a top level Ninja, and I will teach students all they need to survive against Akoo. If you think you're going to take Brent back to your class, then you're in a mix up. And second, what tribe are you? Because clan may be a family, but also a tribe or race, and do you have an ability from your Waterblade Clan?"

"Where I come from you go by that name, the ability I have you must find out first, and I have teaching Brent from the bady he was born." Said Rinblade," So hand him over Yu-Yu Sai-Na."

"No." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Because for now he is my student and I will teach him better moves a student will learn before the Galleon Test. I'll tell you what, if you can take me down, then I sure you he's all yours. But if you fail, you'll have to be my assistant, just like Kakashi that is my assistant but still a teacher to Joey, Inuyasha, and Naruto."

"Hmmm...Fine then I agree to your terms Yu-Yu Sai-Na for this one time, but if I do win Brent stops seeing your daughter," Said Rinblade," Lets begin!" So she lowers the bag she was carrying on the ground waiting to begin the match.

"Alright, but we don't want to make a mess all over my Dojo. Let's to it outside." Said Yo-Yo Man. Now Yo-Yo Man and Rinblade are outside ready prepare them selves for the battle to get to keep Brent. "Since it's ladies first, I'll let you make the first move. But I want to read my book first." He already pulled out a book that said "Make-Out Paradise".

She just stood there not moving toward him. "Sorry I don't believe in letting women attack 1st." Said Rinblade.

She bowed to him before closing her eyes and standing there with hands at her side waiting for something to happen. Brent wanted this to stop knowing Yu-Yu Sai-Na and Rinblade's power.

"Please don't do this!" Said Brent.

Rinblade just stood there not answering him.

"Okay, you ask for it." Said Yo-Yo Man. Now he pulls out his Kunai Knife, puts it on his hand, and then cuts his hand. Next, he pulls out a blood, pulls out a scroll, and spread it on the scroll swirling around. "For now, Rinblade, this is your big chance to know what will happen if you mess with the best." He started to form hand signs and said, "Ninja Art, Summoning Jutsu! Treagles! Swarm!"

Now giant birds with grass leaves started to go after Rinblade.

Then she opens her eyes putting her own hands together forming hand signs. "Butterfly mist." Said Rinblade. And then thick purple colored mist covered the battle area surrounding Yo-Yo Man and Rinblade as giant butterflies took down his giant birds with grass leaves. Rinblade was nowhere in site during this.

"I see, too bad I'm wearing a Ribbon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And you must of use the 'make your own Jutsu'. Creating a Poison Mist? Come on, I'm better." He just out and forms a hand sign and said, "Did you ever realize what will happen if I started to use this. (Horse, Tiger), Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Now the fire started to burn the mist, now it's poison and fires everywhere. (Ram) And now Yo-Yo Man started to vanish.

There is still no noise from Rinblade as a shower of shuriken and water put out his poison and fire.

"Rinblade and Yo-Yo Man please stop!" Said Brent.

"Brent, this is mad." Said Jack, "How can they keep this up? And where's Yo-Yo Man? He vanished when Rinblade cleared the mist."

"Its not until going to until Rinblade gets me back," said Brent, "She is my true teacher like she always told me."

He just stood there emotionless remembering the vow Rinblade took when she was made his teacher. That nobody else would school him, punish him, or even break his living will.

"Great, so they both disappear." Said Inuyasha, "Now like other people to disappear completely."

"I wonder what's she going to do?" Ask Jack.

"Excuse me, Brent." Said a voice, Brent looks behind and found Yo-Yo Man.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Brent shouted.

"Hi."

"What do you mean, 'Hi'?" Ask Amy, "Weren't you fighting against a woman?"

"I have to tell you this." Yo-Yo Man Explains, "Since she disappeared, she can't be invisible forever. That's why I'm going to do this." He reveals two red eyes with a mark, "Behold. Now I'm going to go find her first. But first..." Said Yo-Yo Man, doing a hand sign, and then went to go search for Rinblade.

Rinblade's face reappeared in front of Brent and Amy. "What have I taught you about always being on guard?" Ask Rinblade.

"Amy this is Rinblade my teacher." Said Brent.

Rinblade then took full form in the middle of the battlefield waiting for attack from Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, then I'll place my bets on Rinblade." Said Amy, "Because maybe I can be her student too."

"I'm sorry, you mean me?" Ask a voice, two hands grabbed Rinblade's legs, Rinblade was shocked, and then by passing this part, now it's showing Yo-Yo Man out, but Rinblade is buried underground but not her head.

Don't you get it? Rinblade's body is buried but now her head is in the surface and can't do a thing.

"Now don't you look better?" Said Yo-Yo Man, "And you said it correctly, always keep your guard up. Well, more of uh, 'Heads to Shoulder'. Head Hunting Jutsu, Sand Village."

"Wrong again." Said Rinblade. Then Rinblade, Yo-Yo Man pulled into the ground disappeared as he is caught in a giant water bubble. The real one is by Brent's side not even saying a word.

"Dang! A trap!" Said Yo-Yo Man, but then he form into a wooden log.

"Rinblade stop this." Said Brent

"I have to fight a skill ninja like him to make you mine so be it." Said Rinblade.

She then twisted her arm into the air as the bubble holding the log disappeared before disappearing into the air her self.

"It seems that since you're not going to surrender the match," Yo-Yo Man said, "Then I'll have to make you say you forfeit." He started to perform hand signs, and then a circle with both hands, "Brent is my student, and I won't let you end up with violence!" Until, whoa. This is Yo-Yo Man's, Possessing Rinblade and can't do a thing. Nothing can stop this. You can't beat that, and nothing will ever stop this.

Yo-Yo Man controlled Rinblade's body.

"Sorry your tricks don't work on Me." said Rinblade.

His control fails completely when Rinblade turns into a pile of hey.

"Yo-Yo man I am so sorry i can't stay your student,"said Brent," I am going with Rinblade she is my true teacher."

"Possessing Return." Said Yo-Yo Man, and now his body returns to normal. Now Yo-Yo Man is very ticked off, and pulls out a scroll. "If you think you're going to win, then guess what, you're wrong." He pulls out a blood, spread it all over the scroll, spins it around, and then hand signs this time. (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) "Ninja Art, summoning Jutsu!" It's complete.

"Think again," said Rinblade," i am not creating Jutsu."

Has she starts forming hands of her own with letters in the air forms around her making some kind shield.

"Who said I was going to attack you?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Look underneath your feet."

"Who said i was protecting my self?" ask Rinblade, "look above your head."

Then she disappeared as a giant flower shallower up what was under her after she disappeared.

"You keep disappearing for the last time." Yo-Yo Man shouted, he avoids what above his head, and then he started to use hand signs, "Okay, now it's my turn to play chicken! Let's see how brave you are!" (Bull) "You keep acting like a coward for the final time." (Hare, Monkey) A blue lighting came out of Yo-Yo Man's right palm. "This is where it get serious!" Yo-Yo Man charges towards Rinblade, angry, "Any last requests other then using counters and avoiding my attack? Because you can't defend yourself with that shield of yours."

"Fine take my form but give me back Brent he isn't yours, and we both know that," said Rinblade, "you saw how skilled i was fighting you so let me teach what i know to Brent for him to help you fight Akoo."

She reappears near Brent once more hugging.

"Please Yu-Yu Sai-Na i want to be with my true teacher." said Brent.

"True, but you let out one thing." Said Yo-Yo Man, charging towards the real Rinblade, WHAM!

You messed up this time, Jean. You just let Rinblade wide open, no mistakes, no tricks, and no replacement using a hay sack, just the real thing. Now Rinblade (The real one) becomes knocked out.

"However, I do feel bad for you." He said, "If you really want Brent so bad, then why didn't you ask?"

Rinblade laid there in pain healing slowly as Brent broke from the group to her side.  
"Yo-Yo man i am deeply sorry but i am going with Rinblade even if she lost." Said Brent.

"Okay Brent, what's more important?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You staying to get stronger, or being ignored by Rinblade? From all that battling, she let her guard and she was supposed to listen to you. If she had listen to you, the match would of stopped." He started to use hand sings and said, "Fear not," He places them on Rinblade's back, finger way mark just like the Water nation, "I'll restore her to life, and let you pick which is important. Rinblade or Jena?"

Here's a fair choice, either he wants to stay with Jena and her friends, or be trained by Rinblade. But does Brent have a choice to make?

Brent looked at the gang and turned away knowing his duty has a prince came 1st. when Rinblade was healed she took Brent by his arm and they disappeared into the wind.

Jena didn't cry she just turned away from the battlefield with blank face saying she wanted to get back with training.

For the rest we know, Brent decided to head to Rinblade for his training, but will he pass? Back to the dojo, it seems that some of the students wants to learn new moves to defeat Akoo. However, Jena and her friends want to be with Brent.

"I see," Yo-Yo Man, said, "So you want to be Brent, and he does want to be with you guys. I'll tell you what though, I'll give you a pass to go see Brent and be Rinblade's student."

"But why?" Ask Todd.

"Because you want to be with Brent and Rinblade other then with me." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Don't worry, just go be Rinblade's student. But do you think that the important thing is the Galleon Test?"

"Galleon Test?" Ask Jena, Ben, Todd, and Jeannie.

"What do you mean Galleon Test?" Ask Jeannie.

"It happens ounce a year." Yo-Yo Man explains, "Everyone region gets to be in the test exam, and if they don't show up, they will lower their level faster. Only the ages ten to eighteen must take the exam, however one to nine ages can't take the exam because they're too young. Ages nineteen to up can't take the test because they're adults. So pretty, much, that's the reason why I must have Brent as a student, because he must take the exam."

"Okay, bye." Said Jena, Jeannie, Todd, and Ben, and then they left the dojo straight back to the crystal region.

"Okay, that's not what I had in mind." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yu-Yu Sai-Na?" Ask Jack. Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack confused, "What's the Galleon Exam?"

Everyone was shocked at Jack, "WHAAAATTT!"

"You've never heard of the Galleon Exam?" Ask Amy.

"You stupid." Said Sarah, "That's trippin."

"What? You have never heard of the Galleon Exam?" Ask Grace, "I thought you knew about it."

"But I have never heard of the Galleon Exam." Said Jack.

"What? You've got to be kidding!" Said Raichu."

"Perhaps I'll explain it to Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Each year, everyone takes the Galleon Test just to see if they can pass or not. But if the students don't show up for the exam, it will be a bad level. Instead of leveling up, you level down instead. The exam is the hardest task ever made, ounce you set foot inside the exam, and you'll have to pass the test the test or you down, getting a low level. But if you succeeded, then you get leveled up along with your pok'emon.

"The test will be hard because the students will have a big pressure from the exam. But since you don't know about the exam, then let me tell you this: The test has to determine if you have the knowledge about the region, its history, or something else, then good for you. But if you don't have enough knowledge, then you'll fail the exam. That's why students must take the exam, or they'll never get leveled up or get their chance to learn new experience.

"If you slouch around through the exam, then you'll fail. Does any of this make sense? If so, then you won't have a problem. However, not only the Dantos are taking the test, but also the Crystal and the Orre. That's the reason why I ask Joey and Raye to be my students. Kakashi is from another world, and you can't have a sensei from another world for the exam, or you'll suffer the same fate as the other students that have the lowest levels."

Joey and Jack gulped, because they're nerves about the exam, but Joey doesn't care about the exam because he'll think this is too easy.

"Now pack your things, we're going straight to the Grand Library." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Grand Library?" Ask Vincent.

"You'll find out ounce we get there." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I don't think Jena and the others won't make it because all they care about is being with Rinblade, and they'll have a bad time being the lowest levels you'll never forget."

Now Yo-Yo Man and his students walk straight to the Grand Library, and when they got there, it was a huge place for everyone to fit into the Grand Library. However some believe that they don't want to take the exam because they refuse to do them or scared of the exam.

"Okay everyone," Yo-Yo Man announced, "This is as far as we go."

"Hold on, I'm not taking the exam!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Exactly." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You, Kagome, Naruto, Hinata, and Zatch can't take the exam. But however, you can still go with Kakashi since all five of are from another world. But only Jack, Erika, Amy, Sarah, Vincent, Yang, Grace, Joey, and Raye will take the exam instead."

"You know what, you ain't so bad." Said Inuyasha, smirking, "Now this is more like it."

"Oh yeah! I don't have to take the exam!" Naruto cheered, "Believe it!"

"True, but can I say a few words?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Because this is very important. It's true that all of you have to take the exam, but do you know any other people you have not encounter? There are other students that will enter the exam too, but I'm sure all of you thing special skill they don't have."

"And that would be?" Ask Raye.

"Simple really." Yo-Yo Man said, "Joey Marshall of the Inu Clan, and also good at fire and using Sayian powers. Raye, you have the ability of a Fox demon, and casting illusions. Yang, you are always believe that everyone should get along and want to get rid of something that made you go destroy the other Dragon Lords. Vincent, you may want a woman, but you are also a good chef, that should impress the ladies with you cooking skills. Amy, you are a Neko, and want Materia all along. Sarah, machina girl and knows about Machina all the time. Erika, you are the summoner and the important thing is that you're not alone. Grace, a farm girl who wants to go on her adventures instead of watching the farm, but has heart. And Jack Davis, the number one knucklehead, hyper active fighter who wants to be the Pok'emon Hero."

"Gee, thanks Yo-Yo Man." Said Joey, red, "You're embarrassing me."

"True, but I don't think it would be fair if you bring your pok'emon along." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Don't worry, you can trust me. I'll watch over Pikachu and Raichu while the rest of you take the exam."

"It's okay Pikachu," Joey said to Pikachu, "I'll be okay. Just go with Yo-Yo Man."

"Raichu, be a good pal and go with Yo-Yo Man, okay?" Ask Jack.

Raichu and Pikachu decided to be with Yo-Yo Man, and then Yo-Yo Man said, "Okay students, go inside and show everyone what you're made of. For now, I'll be in the Teacher's lounge while watching over your pok'emon. Now get in there and make your sensei proud."

"Will do, teacher!" Jack called. He opens the door, and now everyone walks inside leaving Yo-Yo Man, Raichu, and Pikachu behind.

Meanwhile inside the Teacher's lounge, Yo-Yo Man looks at a familiar face recognize someone from the Calm Lands is Rinblade. She must of came all this way bringing her students along just to pass the exam.

"You came here for a reason?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Just to show you, I'm still Brent's teacher." Said Rinblade.

"You know what, we need to talk." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Shoot away." Said Rinblade.

"About Brent, Prince Brent, what do you think about him? Ever since he was a student of mine before, now he becomes your student. So what do you think about him?"

"Hmm…ever since he was born, I raised him to be the best." Said Rinblade, "But I don't get why he must be fed up with that Jack kid."

"Because Jack has a job to do."

"Yeah, but still, this doesn't explain why we have to be here?"

"It seems that the students must pass for the Galleon Test."

"Galleon Test? Never heard of it as always."

"Each student must take the exam, but if not then things can get worse."

"So, is this for the Danto?"

"No, not really, it's for all three regions. It's for the Danto Orre, and Crystal. But however, the test will get harder and harder, but since you're here, your students are taking the test too."

"But who is going to teach these students about the exam?"

"I had no idea." He gets up and decided to go to the men's room, "Can you watch Raichu and Pikachu for a moment, I'll be right back right back soon." And then he walks to the bathroom leaving Raichu, Pikachu, and Rinblade to the teacher's lounge.

"_So this is what it's like to be in the exam."_ Rinblade thought, _"But why would Jena, Brent, Todd, Jeannie, and Ben take the exam? Everyone region ages what must take the exam? I don't get any of this, is this a Danto trick, or for real?"_

"I'm back." Said Yo-Yo Man, "What do you want me to ask about?"

"What ages does the students need to be in order to take the exam?" Ask Rinblade.

"It's quite simple," Yo-Yo Man, explains, "Ages one to nine can't take the exam because they're too young. Ages ten to eighteen will take the exam, but ages nineteen to up can't take the exam because they're adults. However, some of our students will take the exam very soon."

"It's not that easy." Said a voice, Yo-Yo Man and Rinblade looks at a man with glasses, gray hair, a red cloak, and blue pants. "It seems that the exam is going to be harder for the students."

"How hard?" Ask Rinblade, "Because if they dare make fun of,"

But the man interrupted Rinblade, and the man said, "Relax, it's just a writing exam. Not to worry you two, the students will be fine."

"And who are you?" Ask Rinblade.

"I'm Regazo." He said, "I am the teacher of Alice, Jorge, Mu-Ya, and Haiku."

"Who are those two?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Because there's only four of your students and I only have only Jack and his team, and Joey and his friends that are taking the exam."

"Don't worry yourself." Said Regazo, "Because there is a real tough teacher that will give the students a big experience."

"What do you mean?" Ask Rinblade, "Is that teacher going to hurt the students?"

"Nah, why would he?" Ask Regazo, "That man is a professional. What he does it tell the students what to do, and it seems that we'll one pretty soon. All we can ever do is pass out papers our students with these test questions and wait for orders."

"You mean the test is going to be hard for our students?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Because I had a feeling that the exam is very challenging."

"So much, so good." Said Regazo.

So now everyone student will have to take the exam, even if they're 10-18. However, Jack and the others doesn't know that who ever is the teacher will go hard on the other students. What will happen to the other students? Sooner or later, if they fail, they'll take their level all the way down or less. Find out what happens later on Episode 150.

Notes:

-Brent has left the dojo to be with Rinblade.

-Jena and her team decided to be with Rinblade instead of being with Yo-Yo Man.

-Now everyone knows about the exam, and this is bad for Jack.

-Who ever is the teacher for the exam is going to be tough.

-What will happen on the exam? Will they pass or fail?


	161. Chapter 150

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 150

Just my luck, the Galleon Exam is about to begin!

So now everyone is here inside the big room with lots of students, each and every one of them. Even the ones Jena, Jack, and Joey encountered on their own adventure, and there are those who hate this stuff and want to be bad boys. Although, Amy wants to see if they can be Amy's boyfriend by asking a hottie out, and some are stupid, gang, rock stars, normal, and etc. But I don't think this exam is going to be an easy one.

"Wow, look at every one of them." Said Jack.

"There are too many students." Said Joey, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Jack, hold me." Said Grace, wrapping her arms about Grace, scared.

"Do you think there's a Goth guy around here?" Ask Amy, "Because there a bunch of hotties I like."

"Open your eyes, they're just resting up for the exam." Said Vincent, "It won't be long now before become their throats by now."

"Oh snap!" Sarah shouted, "I think I see a hottie using an IPod!" And then she rushes to the person with an IPod.

"Jack." Said Erika, "This is bad, and I don't think we can be together."

"But you're not alone." Said a voice, "Because everyone will be set to their own seats by separating us."

Everyone looks at the person who was speaking, and they saw a guy wearing green clothes while the other is wearing black clothes, blue spiky hair, a face of Gary Oak, and only a fifteen year old. It seems that some are very surprised to see them.

"!"

"Peter!" Jack shouted.

"Jeeves!" Erika cheered.

"Peter! Hello!" Amy called, "So, when do we get to go on a date?"

"Just one question; why would I date a Mithra?" Ask Peter.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"Peter, not in front of her." Said Jack.

"Please, you and your Inu Clan." Said Peter.

Now Jack got angry and yelled, "INU CLAN? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh my god," Said a voice, "Another Mutt-Face."

"?"

"Don't tell me." Said Joey, "Henry."

Everyone looks at a teen with black hair, wearing brown clothes, fangs, and wolf eyes.

"Surprise?" Ask Henry.

"Not you again." Joey yelled, "Wait until I'll blow you away!"

"Just try me!" Henry yelled, and then both Joey and Henry stare at each other like lighting is coming out of their eyes.

"Do you think we're the only ones that are taking the test?" Ask Peter, and then he points to the right, "Look." Everyone is looking at what Peter is looking at, and there are a lot of students in here, the same one Amy went to before, "These are the students that are belong to their teacher, each and everyone of them. Some wanted to pass the test just to get out of here, some like to plot their way to get rid of the team, and some are plotting revenge.

"If we're not very careful, they might believe we're the target. Everyone one of them has to take the test. If they don't, then they will suffer the low lever students. Everyone is going to treat each other like pawns, but like a real chessboard."

"That's bad." Said a voice, "Jack did treat me like a toy before."

"Jena?" Ask Jack, looking at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax Jack," Peter said, "She's here for the exam too. Remember, everybody is taking the exam."

"That's right, I'm taking the exam too." Said Henry.

"Wait, if you're a student, then what's your teacher?" Ask Grace.

"Sheesh, doesn't everyone realize that some don't have teacher." Said Peter.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from my littler sister." Said a voice, which sounds like Jeff, "Because I had no idea what did I summon here in first place."

"Aren't you lucky." Said Peter, looking at Jeff, "Didn't you know that everyone has to take the exam. If now, they you'll have the worst time of your life."

"Look, if I don't run the gym, then you are so dead." Said Jeff, insulting Peter.

"Don't make me hurt you with my Masamune." Said Peter, "And second, there is no reason to go back to the gym, it lasts about one day. So you better be welled prepared or the consequences will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Whatever." Said Todd.

Jack seems to have enough, he spins around and then points at the students and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE! The party has started! My name is Jack Davis! And I'm going to blow you all away! Remember it!"

And now everyone got Jack's attention like he's the big hero.

"_Way to go, Jack._" Joey thought.

POW! Amy had to pound Jack on the head, chocking him and yelled, "JACK DAVIS! Don't Provoke Them! Are You Trying To Kill Us?"

"_Great, thanks to Jack acting like a showoff, that means that everyone is on to us." _Peter thought.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up!" A voice shouted, everyone student in this room is now staring at a tough teacher, wearing black clothes, a bandana on his head, blue gloves, and like his from the military. "It seems that you had a tough like acting like the tough guys and gangster. Well guess what, none of this will ever happen! This time, the test is about to begin!" He slams a lot of paper on the table, and now Jack was shocked.

"_WHAT! YOU MEAN THIS IS A WRITING TEST? But I thought it was suppose to be a test against fiends, but writing? I'm not good at knowledge, I'm only known about dueling!"_ Jack thought, panicking.

That was a bad thing; all Jack ever knows is dueling, but not like this. Everyone will be taking a seat somewhere around the room. Each student will be separated from his or her friends and family (Brother/Sister). But however, some of the students will be acting like this is no problem, but there will be a bad time to be in the exam. Their teachers are at the front with the tough teacher, and so each and everyone one will be having a paper with questions, but only ten questions.

"_Hmm, this is odd." _Yo-Yo Man thought, "_It seems that I've already know the answer. But it seems that some of the students can figure out the answer but only the adults can."_

"_Yo-Yo Man?"_ Ask Jack, whispering to his teacher, _"What are you doing here?"_

"Oh, hello Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And here you go." He gives Jack a test paper, and then Jack freaks out about the questions. Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Oh boy, I had a bad feeling about this."_

"Sir, where is my question?" Ask a voice.

"Oh, here you go." Said Yo-Yo Man, giving the person a test paper, Jack was confused and looks at his fiancée, Grace.

"Thank you." She said. Yo-Yo Man continues passing out test paper to the other students and his students.

"Hi Grace." Said Jack, "You too?"

"Yes." Said Grace, red.

"It would seem that some of you would think this is easy." Said the tough teacher, "And let me introduce myself. I'm General Flint, and I'm going to be your toughest teacher, no one is going to baby sit you, so I'm going to explain you some more stuff you'll ever know!

"You see these other people who are blind and some that are not blind? Well, they're here to keep an eye on you if you ever cheat. If you cheat five times, then you're out of the test, leading you to failure."

"_At least Jack is going to get the lowest level. Good._" Amy thought.

"And since there are those you have been with teams with," General Flint announced, "Then if one of your team members fail, you fail too." Everyone was shocked.

"_Oh snap! That's trippin!"_ Sarah thought.

"_What? No."_ Yang thought.

"_It can't be. If one of the party member fails, the team fails?"_ Ask Erika.

"_But Jack doesn't stand a chance against a big test."_ Joey thought, _"Unless we use something that get us through cheating without being caught."_

"Now when you reach to the tenth question, be sure to wait for orders." Said General Flint, "You better be ready." He looks at the clock, and it only said 12:55 PM. That means that the test starts at 1:00 PM and ends at 2:00 PM. And it's a one-hour test, giving students enough time to think over the test.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Ask Grace. But Jack is panicking over the test.

General Flint looks at the clock and announced, "Students…you may begin!"

There are scratching pens and pencil. Everyone student is writing down the test, only some, few can't handle the pressure. It seems that Sarah, Erika, Joey, Peter, Grace, and Raye got it down, but a few can't handle the test that easy.

"_Okay, let's see._" Vincent thought, _"Question #1, an archer with the bow and arrow can shoot about fifteen squares. The bow is 15 inches tall, and it can shoot twenty squares. If it's 30 inches from the bow, then how much squares will the arrow shoot?"_

"_The armor protects the person from physical attacks, but it can't block magical attacks." _Sarah thought, _"Give a reason why the armor doesn't protect against magical attack?"_

"_This doesn't make any sense." _Amy thought, _"This is a tough question, each and everyone of them. And looking at Jack is pretty bad."_

"_This is bad."_ Jack thought, scratching his paper wit his quill, _"This is baaaaaad._"

"_I better us my secret technique Garra used a long time ago."_ Joey thought, _"The Third Eye."_ He covered his right eye with two fingers, closed it, and what appears out of fiery red flames on the palm on his left hand is an eye ball.

Some of the students like to use their Mystic and some like to use it a different way. Here's one that a person didn't get caught on; a person put a mirror on the ceiling, and tied their bodies with invisible string to the mirror. Joey used the Third Eye, just to help him in his way. And Erika, Grace, and Raye just keep writing it down without a problem.

"_Psst, Jack, can you hear me?" _A voice called on Jack's thought.

"_Who's there?"_ Jack thought, asking to the voice.

"_Jack, it's me. Joey." _Joey thought to Jack. _"Listen, it seems that the guys around this room wants us to cheat. But however, they have something that we've never learn before from Yo-Yo Man or Kakashi."_

"_What's that?" _Jack thought, asking Joey.

"_I think they called this Mystic, 'Mind Reader'."_ Joey thought to Jack, _"It's for the highest level ever, and it seems that the people who are blind can use this. Mind Reader allows the user to think what the target is up to by thought, or by seeing them in their vision."_

"_I get it." _Jack thought, _"If we thought of something, they'll catch us off guard. But if we do something and we use it in front of us, they can use their vision to see what we're up to. You must be using your Mystic, better close it down before they catch us."_

So now Joey decided to write the answers easy A. But Jack has to think about this, using only mystic.

Let's pause the show for a minute, and I'll tell you about what "Mind Reader" as Mystic. Mind Reader is like a psychic mystic that allows the user to read their thoughts like telepathy, and look at their vision to see what they're doing and who are going to strike at someone. For Anti-Mystic, if the user tries to us Mind Reader on the target that is Anti-Mystic, then the Anti-Mystic will block the Mystic for reading thoughts, but doesn't block someone with vision. It's a very tough task because this is for a "Psychic Tribe".

They get to learn Mind Reader fast, but however if someone uses Mystic has to wait until they have the highest level like Ninety (90) or higher. However, it seems that Joey has the knowledge because he's from the Orre region and learned it from his sensei, Kakashi. And now, I will unpause the show and continue with the story.

"_Since they use Mind Reader for Mystic," _Jack thought, _"Then I'll try and cheat the answer not by looking at the paper, but use my Mystic, the force that can solve through some else's paper and look at the answer without being caught. I just hope this work."_

And now, here comes the fun part where everyone gets to use his or her eye seeing technique.

"_Hero Clan, Darkness Glare!" _Todd thought, and then he really turned his own eyes into real black eyes.

"_Telepathy! Of the Crystal Region!" _Jeff thought, and then his memory reads everyone's thoughts and ideas just to get the answer.

"_Seeing Eye of Truth!" _Peter thought, and his eyes turned all dark blue.

"_Force Seeing."_ Jack thought, and his whole eye turned yellow. The answers are now in front; Jack can see the answers numbers 1 to 9. _"Excellent. Joey is right, it's true that they can use Mystic, but they had no idea whose eyes belong to whose. Jackpot."_

Jack was about to write the answer, until another person started to write it down with pencil. When we get back to Jack, he didn't write a thing with his quill. Jack was very shocked that his yellow eye turned back to normal that fast.

"_What? No! It wore off." _Jack thought, _"And I have no memory over the answer."_

"_Jack, you tried to cheat, but then you failed." _Joey thought, _"You tried your best, cousin."_

"_What am I going to do?" _Jack thought, panicking, _"If I don't solve the answers, then I'll be the worst trainer for the rest of my life! I'll never save the world, ever!"_

"_Psst, Jack._" Grace whispers, Jack heard his fiancé and she whispers, _"Here, you can copy off of my paper."_ Jack was confused. _"Good ahead."_ She moves the answer under her arm revealing all the answers.

When Jack notice the paper with the answer, he must have sensed something wrong and spot the guy writing off of Grace. Jack was surprised that if he doesn't stop Grace letting Jack cheat, then him team will be booted off the test. _"No!" _He thought, _"He must have think that I'm cheating off of my fiancé's answer sheet. I better put a stop to his." _He looks at Grace nice and whispers, _"Grace, I can't do that. If you let me cheat, you'll get caught. So I don't want to lose you, don't make me cheat, I'll figure out the answer myself."_

"_Are you sure?" _Ask Grace, whispering to Jack.

"_Of course. I promise that I'll handle this myself."_ Said Jack, whispering back to Grace, and then she slips the answer sheet away from Jack. The guy who was writing it down that caught Grace stops.

"_He cares about me. How thoughtful." _Grace thought, happy, _"Then I better wait for orders."_

That was really thoughtful for Jack to tell Grace not to make Jack cheat. He was happy too, but he turns away a little angry and frighten and thought, _"Yeah, like I could of at least cheated in the first. When did I get so noble?"_

"_For one reason." _Peter thought, _"She's your woman, and you're responsible just like you have to take care of your little sister. What a loser."_

I think we better let the students handle the test, because we'll be inside the teacher's lounge, discussing about the tough teacher, General Flint. Yo-Yo Man wants to know about what's going on at the exam, even it has to do with Jack panicking on the exam.

"I see," Yo-Yo Man, said, "General Flint is the highest soldier from the Crusaders. We've never encounter General Flint before at Mushroom Rock Road."

"You went to Mushroom Rock Road?" Ask Rinblade.

"You see; General Flint was a Crusader just to destroy Akoo." Said Regazo, "But happen to be a teacher, this is one task for his students."

"And he happens to make the students pass?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Wow, that's tough." Said Rinblade. "I'll place my bets that my students will pass."

"And I'll have to agree with that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Why would you say that?" Ask Regazo, "Don't you think that General Flint is being to harsh on the students?"

"True." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I have never heard about General Flint."

"You wish." Said a voice, it was a bit of a mean voice.

"And who are you?" Ask Rinblade.

He looks like a long black hair teacher, an eye of a hawk, green clothes, blue pants, and drinking coffee. The man said, "I'm Deborah. I may act like a mean man, but darkness will be every where, and we'll die by Meteor."

"You're a Goth person?" Ask Rinblade, "Impressive. Tell me, what region did you come from?"

"If I tell, then there wouldn't be a region." Said Deborah, "I am only a lonely man, searching for death and corpse. I have journeyed a long way, looking for real darkness, but all I ever see is color, it clashes my clothes."

"…Okay." Said Regazo, a little freaked out, "Maybe you and…you and…do you have students?"

"I have only two students." Said Deborah. "I have Peter and Henry, pretty much have learn the powers of shadow, and darkness."

"You know, since you're Goth," Yo-Yo Man, said, "Then maybe you can be Amy's teacher. She's a Goth girl."

Deborah pulls out all of the papers and pen, that's a lot of paper, the teachers are surprised. "Tell, does she knows the way of darkness, releasing her demon ways?"

"Well, she's an Archer." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But she does wear black all the time and has a thing for Peter Palm."

"I see." Said Deborah, and then he starts writing it down, the teachers are a little curious.

_A female, who believes in the darkness, must stay with the darkness. For my search, two boys believe it in and give in the darkness. There is no light of hope, and no color of miracle, but the depression of shadows and sorrow of darkness. I will know that the black widow will take me away, or the black serpent will eat my spines. But I will see nothing, nothing, but darkness._

"That's the Crystal Region for you." Said Rinblade.

"Then I guess Amy May Rose is good for you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Then perhaps, a black rose for the lady?" Ask Deborah.

"Yeah, a black rose for the lady." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Now back to the exam, it's only 1:50 PM, which means that it's only ten minutes left to begin the final question. However, Jack hasn't written down a single answer, not even one answer. Sooner or later, if Jack doesn't get one single answer, he'll fail the whole team.

"_Sheesh, it comes down to the last question."_ Raye thought.

"_I got this down."_ Joey thought, _"But this is really bad for Jack. He didn't even write down a single answer, not even one answer."_

"_I better get going._" Amy thought, _"Because I want to pass, other then being a loser like Jack."_ She writes down all of the answer reaching to the tenth question, and some manage to fail.

"Number 19, fail!" A voice shouted, Jack freaked out, and Grace was confused about why was Jack freaked out?

"Wait! I swear I didn't cheat!" A voice shouted, and it was a student who was being rotten, acting like a punk. "I don't get how you fools do this!"

"We may not see, but our mystic never lies!" Said the guard. It was pretty lucky that Yo-Yo Man and his students are #3, Rinblade and her students are #2. So there goes #19, there are only twenty teachers, and one of the teams have failed.

"_Phew, lucky we're only #3, or we'll get caught." _Amy thought.

"Number 17, failed!" A guard shouted. Four students have failed, so that means there are only eighteen teams left.

"Numbers 13 to 15 fails!" Another guard shouted. That means that thirteen students left the room, and now there are fifteen teams left.

"_Things aren't looking good here."_ Peter thought.

"_Jack? Are you okay?" _Ask Grace, whispering to Jack. But Jack can't take the test, he's still a little frighten about what's going on about the tenth question.

"It's only five minutes left for the tenth question!" General Flint announced, "Pretty much, I will have to tell you something before the tenth question is about to begin."

"Excuse me sir." A voice called, its just Henry. "I have a question."

"…State your question." Said General Flint.

"Ah, yes." Henry asks, "Can I use the restroom?"

"Fine, but just incase if you ever come with something sneaky," General Flint said, "A guard will come with you at all times. One trick up on your sleeves, and you and your team are out. So hurry, you got about one minute for the tenth question to begin."

Henry was tied up with chains by a guard, but it has everything to make sure the student that has powers into an original person, a mortal. Now the guard and Henry are walking straight to the men's room, and pretty much the students are confused of why Henry needs to go to the bathroom. Joey has the upper edge that he doesn't want to see Henry again, ever.

"Now anything else?" Ask General Flint, "I know the tenth is very tense, and it can pressure all of you students. If you want to go to the bathroom, some of the guards will keep an eye on you, just to see if you come up with some funny stuff."

"_Well, what's going to be the tenth question?" _Erika thought. _"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong with me? And why is my heart beating fast?"_

Something is going wrong here with Erika, and Jack will have a bad pressure over at the tenth question. So now everyone will have to figure out what the final question is, and what's it about. Find out what happens later on Episode 151.

Notes:

-It seems that the teachers are discussing something about General Flint.

-Jack didn't write down a single answer, not one lousy answer.

-How are the students going to pull this off?

-Mind Reader is like reading people's thoughts, and sees their vision.


	162. Chapter 151

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 151

Pass or Fail, the tenth question is about to reveal itself

Last time, our heroes are still in the exam, trying to pass the test. With no delay, five teams are out of the exam for caught cheating, and if a team member fails, the team fails the exam. However, Jack is very pressure that he can't pass the exam, and he still hasn't write down one answer, not even one answer on the test.

"Well, does anyone of you need to use the bathroom?" Ask General Flint.

Cough. "?"

"Erika?" Ask Jack.

"What's wrong with her?" Ask Grace.

Erika keeps coughing, but feels sick in front of the class. Everyone was staring at Erika about why is she acting this way.

"Hey you, over there!" General Flint shouted, "What do you think you're doing."

"I'm…having a cold. I can't go on." Said Erika.

"Sit down and wait for orders!" General Flint yelled.

Cough, Cough. "But I,"

"Now!"

Sheesh, Erika can't keep this up, and now Erika feels ill.

"HEY! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Jack demanded, "SHE IS ILL, AND IF SHE DOESN'T SEE A DOCTOR OR A MEDICAL HELP, THEN IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT THAT THE STUDENT IS ILL!"

"_He's right." _Peter thought, _"Students get a bad pressure on the test, even it has to do with being sick on the test. Jack's little sister is ill over on the disease."_

"_But still annoying." _Amy thought.

"…Alright, fine." Said General Flint, "We'll take her to the hospital near by. But since she can't continue with the tenth question, you'll have to take a penalty for letting your sister not continue with the test."

"Fine, just get to her to a hospital, please." Said Jack.

Two guards decided to take Erika, and walk out of the room.

"Come on, this way." Said the guard. Jack must be very worried about his little sister more often, because he's very responsible.

"Well?" Ask General Flint, glaring at Jack.

"That's it." Said Jack.

Now everyone is about to be panicking about the final question, only a few about the tenth question. But let's see what's going on inside the Teacher's lounge, even it has to do with General Flint. And pretty much, they have never met the new teacher, Deborah.

"General Flint is a terrible man." Said Deborah, "From being in the army too long, the students are in deep trouble."

"You mean the General Flint is a trouble maker?" Ask Rinblade, "That's bad."

"You should of seen nothing." Said Regazo, "Ounce the general is around, he'll do anything to take the students down."

"That could be really bad." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But why would he be the toughest teacher ever made? He was from the Crusaders."

"Here's a reason." Regazo explains, "Ever since battling against Akoo is over, now he has a new duty as a tough teacher. He signed the paper just to enter as a new teacher. So now his job is to be the toughest teacher in every exam."

"That's unexpected." Said Rinblade.

"Indeed." Said Deborah.

"Well, well, well." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Then this makes it more challenging."

Back to the students, it seems that some are still afraid of the final exam, but Jack is more worried about his little sister other then the exam. Now Jack is very sad for his sister, but frighten about the exam. What's Jack's choice?

"Jack?" Ask Grace, worried about Jack.

"Okay, if anyone refuses to take the tenth question," General Flint announced, "Please speak up now. You can either raise your hand or call out that you can't take the exam. Ounce you can't take the exam, you fail and so does your team."

"_No!" _Sarah thought.

"_What?"_ Vincent thought, _"This is bad."_

"_This is the worst." _Amy thought. _"If one of our members fail, the rest of the team fails. I can't believe it."_

"_I can't just sit around and do nothing." _Joey thought, _"Me, Amy, Sarah, Vincent, Grace, Yang, and Raye can get through the answers easy."_

"_But Jack, he can't stand this." _Yang thought, _"And this is very bad. Maybe it would be best that if he fails, we fail too."_

"I can't go on." Said a voice, "I won't pass."

"Me too." Said another, raising his hand.

"Numbers 7 and 8, fail." A guard shouted.

So now that means that team 19, 17, 13-15, and 7-8 fail the exam. Seven teams are gone, leading to thirteen teams.

"_I can't stand watching Jack fail." _Grace thought, _"Don't worry, you can't get be mad all the time."_

"_Jack, if you fail the exam, then you make us look bad." _Amy thought. _"But if you can't take this exam, then that's okay. Because I'll kill you later."_

"_Jack, just raise your hand._" Yang thought, _"Go ahead, I won't get mad. But although some will get mad at you, just do it. We'll increase our levels later on, and we'll get back on the next exam. It's okay, just raise your hand."_

Until Joey, Raye, Sarah, Amy, Vincent, Yang, and Grace notice Jack about to raise his hand. However, some of the students had to raise their hands up.

"I quit." Said a student.

"Me too." Said another.

"Me three, I can't stand this." Said a third student.

"Numbers 6, 9, and 16, fail." The guard shouted. More teams started to exit out of the exam. Now there are ten teams gone and ten left. Some of the students can't continue on with the exam, and there are a few of the students left in this room.

Jack is almost there raising his hand, and even some of the students are like either they want to leave or stay.

"_Jack, it's alright." _Grace thought.

"_Don't do it." _Sarah thought, _"Don't be trippin."_

"_If you fail us, then we'll hate you for the rest of my life." _Amy thought, angry.

"_What am I going to do?" _Jack thought, _"Even if I fail the exam, then I'll never save the world. I'll be only the worst hero of my life. Do I raise my hand to make the whole team fail?" _Until Jack thought about his sister, Erika, and if fails the team, Erika will never get any better. Jack had his hand up, and his team was very shocked.

"So, team 3," General Flint said, "Do you want to quit the exam?"

And then Jack slams his hand on the floor and yelled, "NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP ON THE EXAM, NOT EVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS GOING TO THE POK'EMON HERO? Do you know I was going to be that way? Guess what buddy, that's not going to happen! Not ever!" Everyone was very inspired by Jack's courage meant. "So for now! I'm going to make sure that my team and I are not going to fail! So you better release that question right now! Remember it!"

Jack had just about enough, and sits down crossing his arm.

"_Way a go Jack, do it for your sister." _Grace thought, happy.

"_Okay, I have never seen Jack act like that." _Sarah thought, _"But his words are off the hook. Now let's see what's the tenth question is."_

"_So it seems that the kid has inspired everyone, encouraging people to stay." _General Flint thought, looking at the other students. _"Okay, now this is the big time to reveal the final question." _"So you maggots want to see the final question, eh? Okay, then here's your question." And so he reveals the final question with a grin, "The question is…there is no tenth question."

"?" What? Everyone was confused; there is no tenth question?

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"What? No tenth question?" Ask Joey.

"What do you mean no tenth question?" Ask Raye.

"You trippin, right?" Ask Sarah.

General Flint laughs a little and asks, "Honestly, do you really think there will be a tenth question? There wasn't the real tenth, but the real question was that if you stay in the class or not. That was your real tenth question."

"So all that for nothing?" Ask Jack.

"Who knew?" Said Amy, _"Lucky Jack had to encourage people. But he's still annoying."_

"For all that, and that was nothing?" Ask Henry, on his seat. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're lucky you showed up." Said General Flint, and then he explains to everyone, "It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt. Even it has to do with going through tough battles. Here's one that you'll might understand." He removes his bandana, and shows it to everyone. Everyone is very surprised about what's on General Flint's head.

"Whoa." Said Grace.

"Great." Said Peter, "That's even worse then my battle."

"Battle marks." Said Joey.

"Indeed, Joey Marshall." Said General Flint, "Every time you go towards an adventure and encounter every fiends, you'll have to fight, but sometimes you'll get hurt out there. The paper is like what you need to do, the tenth question is your goal, and the guards around are the security guards."

"So?" Ask Vincent, "How does this make any sense?"

"Let me give you an example." General Flint explains, "For the exam, it's like a mission. Your mission is to try and steal the enemy's secret jewel. The test sheets means that this is a map to the dungeon map. You can figure out that you can go inside like a brave man or woman, but you had no idea what's going on inside. The guards around the room are like security guards. If you get caught five times, then it's like you'll be rotting in jail.

"But do you think you have what it takes by doing it yourself? You think wrong! Ounce you have become professionals, then you'll pass the exam, like stealing the secret jewel, and return it back to where it's rightfully belong. So if you manage to pass the exam, then you and then the rest of your team pass too. And since I have seen some of you students try to do is cheat, you have to cheat your way without being caught. And I have hired some security guards around to be disguised as students."

The other students are surprised to see three guards that are waving believing that they have been in the exam the whole time.

"Wow, I didn't see that happen." Said Yang, "Smart move."

"So for now, this is going to be the best time I tell you this." General Flint announced, "For those who have stayed in this room, I congratulate you all for staying in this class room. So as a reward, for all of you students, 'I let all of you students, Pass'."

I can't believe it! Everyone has passed the exam!

"Yeah! I did! That's it!" Jack cheered, "I can't believe it! We've passed the exam! Believe it!"

It's too bad that Erika wasn't in the exam, but since she is in the hospital, then she won't get a lower level, and Jack can only earn one level. The rest has earned two levels up instead of Jack, this is one task, and even it has to do with getting a penalty to let Erika live.

"_For being all that excited, he's a feisty little guy." _General Flint thought.

When the students walk out the door, some of the students are happy that they level, but Jack wants to go to the hospital to see his little sister. When Jack reach to the door, General Flint wants to speak to Jack about something, maybe something important.

"Jack Davis, can I have a word with you?" Asks General Flint, Jack looks at the teacher confused.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Would you mind helping me with the papers the students left?" Ask General Flint, "I'm sure that you'll still have enough time to see your sister."

By sundown, Jack released some of his pok'emon to give the teacher a hand, and Raichu came in from Yo-Yo Man. Although, Jaws has to stay inside the pok'e ball because she's a shark pok'emon, and can't survive land.

When General Flint got some of the test sheets, he found Jack's paper and stares at it. Jack was looking at General Flint confused, until General Flint notice that Jack still didn't write a single answer. He squeezes the other sheets, and Jack was surprised, a little frighten.

General Flint laughs, but Jack was confused. "I am a fool." He said, "I just let a student who didn't wrote the answers pass the exam. Still, you're a feisty little guy."

"Little?" Ask Jack, angry.

"Relax, the only reason is because, I must have been a fool." Said General Flint with a smile. "You haven't written down your answers because you were nerves."

"You knew?" Ask Jack.

"Listen, why don't you go see your sister. I'll handle the other tests myself."

So now Jack and his pok'emon decided to head straight to the hospital. Straight to the hospital, Erika is on the bed with an air mask to make sure she breathes. The only thing that Jack worries most is his sister.

"Hey Erika." Said Jack, looking worried at his little sister, "How are you doing?"

"You must have been in pain from the exam." Said Raichu, "Will you be okay?"

"…Jack? Raichu?" Erika said in a low voice, "Have you come to make sure I am well?"

"Listen, the exam is over." Said Jack, "I didn't write the answers, but I'm sure you'll be okay. The doctor said that you'd be recover in a week."

"…That's good news to hear." Said Erika.

"But do you think you'll remain here while we're gone?" Ask Raichu, "Because leaving you here will get you lonely."

"It doesn't matter." Said Erika, "You two will always be with me no matter what happens. Can you tell what happened at the exam? For old time sakes?"

"Sure." Said Jack, and then he tells Erika some sort of funny stuffs from the exam, like how he was really bad a writing the answer, and how stupid he did for not cheating in the first place. It made Erika very happy to hear all those things.

"So he really cares about his little sister?" Ask Jeff, "Just like I'll always protect my little sister."

"He must be responsible to his sister." Said Jena, "Let's leave them alone."

"I have to say, Jack was doing to right thing for his little sister." Said Joey, "But I really betcha that these two aren't like me and Inuyasha."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ask Inuyasha, a little angry, "We always fight against each other!"

"Shhh!" Joey shushed Inuyasha, "Not in front of Jack, Raichu, and Erika."

"Will you excuse me?" Ask Grace, "I'll be inside with Jack, Raichu, and his little sister." Grace enters through the door with Moon Flowers, the light blue flowers the Dantos love.

"And what's with the flowers?" Ask Amy, "Is it for your sweet-heart?"

"Nope, this is for Erika." Said Grace.

"Come on, I want to go somewhere." Said Joey, "Somewhere that I can rest."

"You could take the lake." Said Vincent, "I saw one at the place. Let me take you all there."

"Please, like you would take our blood." Said Todd, "I don't trust you, vampire-boy."

"Hey! I may be a Vampire, but that doesn't give you the rights to make fun of me!" Vincent shouted. "Now follow me." Vincent leads everyone straight to the lake he saw before.

By passing by the woods through the path, they found a large body of water, surrounded by the trees. This must be the relaxing spot for everyone to take a break, cool shades, and nothing that bothers them when they relax near the lake.

"Yes!" Joey cheered, "BONZI!" He dives into the water and starts to swim around the whole lake like using a dog pedal. The rest decided to stay on the grass, relaxing under the shades. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"Please, I have to be with someone." Said Brent.

"Suit yourself." Said Joey, enjoying his time off.

"Same here." Said his Pikachu, swimming around the lake.

"Hey, where's that Jack kid anyway?" Ask Todd.

"Don't make me kill you!" Joey shouted at Todd.

"I don't get it." Said Sarah, "He's trippin."

"He didn't fell." Said Yang, "The only reason is because he wants to see his little sister. But if he didn't take penalty, Erika would have died."

Everyone was shocked to believe what Yang is saying.

"…You mean, if Jack didn't get a penalty to let Erika live," Jeannie said, "She'll die?"

"Yep." Said Yang.

"Oh Snap!" Said Sarah, "How did Erika get a disease?"

"I don't know." Said Amy.

"It must be a heart disease." Said Raye, "Right?"

"It's true." Said Joey, "Now how about a swim?"

"I'll pass." Said a voice, everyone looks at the person, it's Jack and Raichu.

"Hey Jack." Said Jena.

"Hi Jena." Said Jack.

"Look, we just need a place to stay for a while." Said Raichu, "And I think Jack will have to lead to where our next destination is."

"Making Jack the leader?" Ask Ben, "Why?"

"To tell you the truth, he is a Jedi." Said Grace, "He predicted the future that we're heading straight to 'Misty Theme Park'."

"Oh boy!" Ben cheered.

"It would be best if you bring your true loves." Said Grace.

"Why?" Ask Vincent, "I don't have a woman."

"But you have to date Star, remember?" Ask Amy.

"Oh yeah. I remembered that." Said Vincent.

"Hey! Where's Joey?" Ask Zatch.

Joey had to disappear, he's right behind Jack and yelled, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Stab! Jack jumped right into the lake in a real pain! Joey was laughing.

"Joey!" Grace yelled.

"Joey! Sit!" Raye commanded, and then Joey was pulled by gravity.

"Jack! What happened?" Ask Raichu, calling Jack. Jack's head came out of the surface, looking really mad.

"Hey! Cousin! That was dirty trick!" Jack shouted at his cousin.

"What? I'm bored." Said Joey, "I can't help it, it's in my blood."

"You know, I think I like it this way." Said Amy.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Ask Grace.

"I'm fine." Said Jack, "Remind me to never go for a swim."

"What? You can't swim?" Ask Brent.

Jack gets out of the lake and said, "No."

"Pretty much, he still can't swim." Said Raichu.

"Come on, what do we do now?" Ask Naruto.

"And how's Erika?" Ask Hinata.

"She'll have to recover about a week." Said Jack, "But I will always visit her no matter what."

"Okay." Said Brent, "Does this mean everyone is invited?"

"Believe it." Said Naruto, "I have never seen the theme park before!"

"Hmph! Like I would go there!" Said Inuyasha, muttering.

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

"Alright! We'll go!" Said Inuyasha.

"Great, I can bring Lilly along." Said Todd.

"I can bring my girlfriend along." Said Ben.

"What are we waiting for?" Ask Sarah, "Valentines Day? It's not even time to go to Misty Theme Park without Erika."

"Erika will be fine at the Hospital." Said Jack, "Believe me, we can go to Misty Theme Park tomorrow."

"Great, see you somewhere…" Said Jeannie, "…Where do we meet?"

"Simple, meet me right at the 'Cable Cart'." Said Jack, "It's right at the East Side, the 'Mi'ihen Highroad.' There is a way to get up there by a Cable Cart."

"No thanks." Said Joey, "Me, Inuyasha, and Raye will fly up there and get inside."

"I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch." Said Jack, "Just get to the Cable Cart, and I'll explain the rest, okay?"

So now the team will have to get to the Cable Cart by tomorrow morning. It would seem that everyone is invited to go to Misty Theme Park, only those why have been invited by Jack. Find out what happens later on Episode 152.

Notes:

-Erika has been sent to the hospital just to recover her strength.

-Everyone passes the exam. But Jack took a penalty in order to let Jack live.

-I don't get why the exam got easy? But at least the team passes the exam.

-Jack told everyone to meet him at the Cable Cart. Now it's time to get back to Misty Theme Park.


	163. Chapter 152

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 152

Getting back to Misty Theme Park

It has been already morrow, today everyone is heading straight to the Cable Carts, the one Jack told everyone to meet. However, there are only Jena and her team, Joey and his team, and Jack's team arrived at the Cable Carts. But Jack and Raichu didn't arrive because they're being late for the meeting; even it has to do with going straight to Misty Theme Park again.

"Where Jack?" Ask Jena.

"He late." Said Ben.

"You Crystals need to speak right!" Said Joey, yelling at Jena and her team.

"You can't recorrect me!" Todd shouted at Joey.

"You want to die?" Ask Joey.

"I like to make some room here." Said Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

"Todd, no." Said Lilly."

Wait, we didn't get her description. She is about 5'4" feet tall with golden blond hair, green eyes, and wears pink clothes. But the other girl with Ben is his girlfriend, Layl. She is 5'4" with flowing black hair, blue eyes, wearing white knee high socks, black buckle shoes, and blue mini dress.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ask Jack.

"No problem, Raye and I can fly our way to Misty Theme Park." Said Joey.

"Right, and we can handle the cable." Said Inuyasha.

Joey and Raye started to fly their way straight to Misty Theme Park, while Pikachu is right on Joey's back. Inuyasha carries Kagome, and runs through the cable straight to Misty Theme Park. That was an easy task, the rest decided to ride on the kart instead.

"Okay everyone, inside we go." Said Raichu.

Jack opens the door and said, "Ladies first."

All of the girls went inside the kart first, even though Jack decided to give Grace a hand, and then the rest of the boys went inside the kart too. Jack closes the kart door, and then the table kart follows the cable straight up to Misty Theme Park.

"Jack? Are you sure this is safe?" Ask Todd, "You know I'm still afraid of heights."

"Not to worry." Said Yang, "This can take us to Misty Theme Park without a problem. We can get there in no time."

"Are you sure?" Ask Zatch.

"And what do we do up there?" Ask Layl, "Because I want to spend my time with Bentar."

"I have seen that there is some red sphere somewhere at Misty Theme Park." Jack explains, "Plus, JENOVA will show up at Misty Theme Park tomorrow, we'll have to warn everyone about JENOVA."

"Whatever." Said Jeannie.

"Just stick with the plan." Said Raichu.

"But what about the date?" Ask Lilly.

Jack had never thought about and said, "…Uh, I'm thinking, just give me a few minutes about the date."

They've arrived at Misty Theme Park, the table cart lands on the platform, and everyone exits out of the cable cart. Joey, Raye, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Pikachu are waiting for them to get out of the table cart and into Misty Theme Park.

Yawn. "Hurry up, Jack." Said Joey, tired, "I want to get inside."

The others who are inside the cart came out, and walk to the entrance.

"Okay, let's have some fun!" Jena cheered.

And since they took care of getting inside, they walk at the middle of the path. Jack decided to lead and calls, "Everyone! Can I have your attention?" However, everyone refuses to listen to him. "Hello?"

"Everyone! Silence!" Rinblade shouted. Everyone got her attention.

"Thank you, Rinblade." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And for the rest of you, you can take the day off." Yo-Yo Man just took off when he vanished.

"Great, we get to take the days off." Said Amy, "Does this mean I get to be with Peter?"

"Lucky you." Said Peter.

"But first, we'll do something." Said Sarah, "Girls only, no boys allowed."

So now, Amy, Sarah, Jena, Jeannie Star, Kagome, Raye, Lilly, Layl, and Hinata decided to do some time together, but the rest of the boys have to do something else.

"Lucky them." Said Vincent, "I think I'm going to do something."

"Like being a," Said Joey, about to laugh, and I think Vincent started to become embarrassed.

"Hey! It's none of your business!" Vincent shouted, "Forget it. I'll be busy somewhere." And then he flies off.

"I'll be busy too." Said Todd.

"Same here." Said Ben.

"Later." Said Ben and Todd, and then the both of them decided to head off.

"Hmph. If they ever wanted to do if fight, then I'll take a break somewhere, so that way no people can ever find me." Said Inuyasha.

"I'm with you." Said Joey. "See you later."

"Same here." Said Zatch, "I'll be looking for Yellow Tail." Joey, Inuyasha, and Zatch took off, along with Pikachu. Now it's only Jack, Raichu, Yang, and Peter alone. I think they will head to the Red Materia.

"So where is the Red Materia?" Ask Peter.

"It can't be far." Said Jack.

"It could be nearby, somewhere." Said Raichu.

"Then let's hurry and find the Materia." Said Yang.

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted, "I do believe I can help you out!" Jack, Raichu, Peter, and Yang notice what looks like a black cat on a big chubby Moogle.

"And you are?" Ask Peter.

"Please don't kill me. I'm Cath Sith." Said Cath Sith.

"Okay, what a weird name." Said Yang, "And what are you?"

"I am a fortuneteller." Said Cath Sith, "I can help people with their future, find things, and more."

"Then maybe you can tell us where can we find another Red Materia." Said Raichu.

"Of course. Can you do that?" Ask Jack.

"Sure, leave this to me." Said Cath Sith, and then he begins to move funny, and move the Moogle's right arm in mid-air and said, "Here you go."

Jack takes that piece of paper out of the chubby Moogle and reads it, "…You will lose something very important to you."

"Okay, weird." Said Raichu.

"Wait! That's not right." Said Cath Sith, "Let me try again." He moves the Moogle all funny again, and then the Moogle's right up in mid-air again, holding something.

Jack takes the piece of paper again and reads it, "…Your favorite color is Red?"

"No wait! This is my last try, or it will cost free." Said Cath Sith, and then he moves the chubby Moogle again, does it again with the piece of paper, and Jack takes it. But now Jack is very confused about this piece of paper.

"What the?" Ask Jack, reading it, "At the fireworks, something surprising will happen?' What is this?"

Cath Sith looks down and said, "It's no good. I can only do bad things, so now it will cost nothing. I'll be going." So now the chubby Moogle moves off along with Cath Sith, but the team is very confused. They head straight to a strange room with all of this stuff, trophies, portraits, and other famous stuff.

"What's with this place?" Ask Jack.

"Someone must be famous." Said Raichu.

"I think we found our prize." Said Yang, and he points up ahead, "Look." Jack, Raichu, Yang, and Peter found a red sphere lying on a pillow on the table. There's a sign that said, "Red Materia, Pig".

"Excellent." Said Peter, "Now let's take the Materia and get out of here."

"Hey!" A voice shouted, Jack, Raichu, Yang, and Peter are surprised and turns around, "What do you think you're doing with my Pig Materia!"

"You mean this is the Materia?" Ask Peter, "Aren't you lucky."

"What? You want the Materia?" Ask the guy.

"Sure, but, who are you?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, and what are you?" Ask Raichu. Until the guy reveals himself with white skin, wearing and officer's uniform, bold, a mustache, and black boots.

"You can call me," The guy said, taking the jacket off revealing his muscles, "Dio. Dio is the name, muscles is my game! Now what do you want?" He starts acting like a show-off with his muscles.

"Please, Dio." Said Jack, "We need the Red Materia, because it has one of the Zodiacs, and we've collected about seven of them."

"Well now, if you want the Materia," Dio said, "…Entertain me!"

? Entertain him? How?

"And how do we entertain you?" Ask Peter.

"Go to the stadium, and fight off against that 'Silver Behemoth'." Said Dio, "Just go straight to the Blitzball Arena, and fight off against that thing."

"No problem, I can take that thing head on." Said Jack.

"There's no point in losing, you'll have to take your time." Said Dio.

Right at the Blitzball arena, Jack pulled out his Empire Sword that almost looks like Excalibur and the Empire Shield. Plus, he had three pok'emon to choose: Raichu, Speedy, and Link. This is another battle between Jack and his pok'emon against the giant silver monster with horns, a long fish tail, claws, and that looks ferocious, the Silver Behemoth. It seems that everyone wants to watch, including Jena's team, Joey's team, and Jack's team.

"I don't have to see this." Said Joey, "Good-night." And then he fell asleep.

"Joey!" Raye shouted at Joey, "Aren't you worried?"

"I'm not worried." Said Inuyasha, "Good-night." And then he fell asleep too.

And so, the battle begins. Jack attacks with his Empire Sword, a Quadra slash. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The Silver Behemoth is damaged and slashed. Raichu charges electricity, and blasts it at the Silver Behemoth with Thunderbolt. The Silver Behemoth is damaged and electrocuted.

"Sheesh, what's up with this thing?" Ask Jack.

"Is it invincible?" Ask Raichu.

"Link!" Jack shouted. Link attacks the Behemoth head on with a big slash, Slash! The Silver Behemoth is slashed. Torkoal inhales all the heat, and blasts out Flamethrower at the monster. The Silver Behemoth is damaged and burned.

Now the Silver Behemoth is angry, and decided to attack Raichu with his Claw. SLASH!

"Ouch!" Raichu yelled in pain.

Jack casts Curaga on Raichu, and Raichu becomes fully healed. Raichu charges electricity again, and blasts it at the Silver Behemoth with Thunder, the Silver Behemoth is damaged and electrocuted. Link attacks the Silver Behemoth wit his Slash attack. The Silver Behemoth is damaged and slashed. Torkoal gets into its shell and increase his defense, like Iron Defense.

The Silver Behemoth goes after Jack, and attacks with its horns. BAM! WHAM!

"Ow! Ow, ho, ho!" Jack shouted in pain, he was attacked, taken up in the air, and comes back down. BOOM! Now Jack is in peril, and casts Curaga on himself. Raichu charges electricity, and blasts the monster with Thunder again. The Silver Behemoth is damaged and electrocuted. Link attacks the Silver Behemoth with Slash again! SLASH! The Silver Behemoth is damaged and slashed. Torkoal inhales the heat, and blows a Flamethrower at the Silver Behemoth. The Silver Behemoth is damaged and burned.

Now the Silver Behemoth is really ticked off, it went after Link and attacks with a claw attack! Link took massive damage, and he's now in peril. Jack casts Curaga again on Link, and he's fully healed. Raichu charges electricity again, and blasts Thunder again at the Silver Behemoth! The Silver Behemoth is damaged and weak. Link casts barrier on everyone, now the whole party is by Link's shield. Torkoal inhales all the heat, and blasts Flamethrower at the Silver Behemoth. The Silver Behemoth is now defeated, but it summons something.

The Silver Behemoth roars up at the skies and falls to the ground dead. Jack, Raichu, Link, and Speedy looked up at the sky confused, until they saw…Meteors! Coming out the skies, and it's attacking the party! Jack, Raichu, Link, and Torkoal yelled in pain, they're suffering from the Meteors, everyone one of them.

When the smoked cleared, Jack, Link, and Torkoal got up, but Raichu is knocked out. Jack, Link, and Torkoal earn 50,000 EXP and 10,000 AP. The battle was over, but however Raichu didn't make it out alive because it didn't have enough stamina.

"That was tough." Said Jack, "But Raichu…"

"Jack, I'll take Raichu to a center." Said Peter.

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack.

"Trust me on this." Said Peter, "I promise I'll get Raichu to the pok'emon center, recover, and back to you, okay?" Peter picks up Raichu, and dashes straight to the pok'emon center like a roadrunner. Now that Jack gets to have his reward that means that the team is ready to head back. Jack hurries to the Cable Cart, and found something happening.

"Jack, this is bad." Said Joey, "It seems that the Cable Cart is closed!"

"What! No!" Jack shouted, "How can we get out of here?"

"Not a problem." Said Joey, "I can fly my way up." He flies up in the air heading out of Misty Theme Park, but Jack is worried.

"Joey! No!" Jack shouted, "That won't work!" Too late, Joey becomes electrocuted from 10,000 volts, enough to kill a person. But lucky Joey is still standing.

"What the?" Ask Joey, "How did this happen?"

"Misty Theme Park has become upgraded." Said Jack, "Ever since you've arrived and enter inside for free, you can't get out or get inside that easy."

"Great, what now?" Ask Joey.

"What are we going to do?" Ask Pikachu, and then Cath Sith appears again and decided to help these two boys and a Pikachu.

"Don't worry." Said Cath Sith, "If you're going to be stuck here for a while, I would suggest that you'll have to stay in a hotel, my treat." And then he hurries off.

So now the gang is all here, Jena's team, Joey's team, and Jack's team. Although, Erika is still inside the hospital, Jack would like to tell everyone something about what's happening at Red City. Although, some like to be confused about something, and there are those who want to sleep through the whole story.

"Everyone! Listen!" Jack announced, "I know that some of you wondering how I passed out before at Red City."

"Same here!" Raichu announced, "Because it did happened at Red City."

"Really?" Ask Todd.

"Lucky Dio gave me the Red Materia earlier." Said Jack, "And Tamer and Trey decided to continue to join us."

"So what's going on?" Ask Tamer.

"You know, it has been a while since you and Raichu were gone." Said Trey, "Can to tell us what happened when you were spying on Seymour?"

"I can't." Said Jack, "Not without Erika."

"Not be trippin!" Said Sarah, "Because I have a sphere that you'll get your chance to talk to her." She placed a sphere near Jack on the table, and then Jack will have to tell the whole story. "Okay, tell us."

"Go ahead." Said Jena.

"Yeah, tell us what happened." Said Brent.

"Well, you see," Jack, explains to everyone.

When Jack is telling his side of the story, the one back from Red City, he tells everyone about what happened when he was passed out before when he was spying on Seymour Guado. This is a flash back from Seymour that looks like Peter but with a mark on his eyes, red eyes, and with dark-blue clothes. However, Jack is wearing his same clothes before he change to a new thread.

Red cap, Metagross T-shirt, Orange jacket, Dragonite-Hide gloves, Groudon rough skin jeans, Kyogre skin shoulder pads, Tyrannitar shoes, and Mewtwo's eye Sword holder, this must of happen when he was twelve years old at Red City along with Raichu. This must be happening at Red City's secret area, and it looks like a factory.

"Sheesh Jack, what's with all of this?" Ask Raichu.

"I don't know." Said Jack, "Machina. But Red City hates Machina, why here?"

"Look!" Raichu shouted, pointing at a spiky hair guy with dark-blue clothes, and carrying the Masamune.

"Seymour!" Jack shouted, and he jumps all the way down, landed on a bridge.

"Wait up!" Raichu shouted, and he jumps down landed on Jack's right shoulder. Jack follows Seymour straight to another room. The room was filled with capsules everywhere, the stairs that goes up, and the one in front of the door is Seymour.

"Seymour!" Jack shouted, "You're the real traitor! What are you up to this time!"

Seymour just laughs and said, "What's a mortal like you doing here? Making trouble I see." He comes down the stairs, but Jack and Raichu are prepared just incase if Seymour is about to attack. "You see the whole capsules? The Yevon People are filling the planet, our planet with the 'Lifestream'."

"Lifestream?" Ask Jack, "I have never heard such thing."

Seymour just walks near Jack and said, "Correct. Everyone knows about the Lifestream. The reason is because, 'We live in a world of Mako Energy.' The Lifestream is like the blood of the planet. And what are these humans use them as? Electronics, IPod, and everything else, that's way we must save the planet before it dies."

"But aren't you with Akoo?" Ask Raichu, "Because you're still an evil person."

Seymour laughs. "That's not what Raichu had in mind." Said Jack.

"You fool, you don't know anything." Said Seymour, he walks up the stairs, and stares through the glass of Capsule #125. "Aha. There's your proof."

"What's the proof?" Ask Raichu.

"Come see for yourself." Said Seymour, and he moves a side and points at the glass. "I think your answers are ready to reveal themselves.

Jack and Raichu just took a peek through the glass of Capsule #125. Through the glass is a creepy monster, horrifying to see it with no eyes, a mouth, and no nose.

"WHOA!" Jack and Raichu shouted, freaked out.

"What was that?" Ask Jack.

"A human." Said Seymour, "The Yevons wanted to fill the Lifestream so that way the planet won't die. So they built these things with Machina, with Mako Energy, and put humans inside the capsules. That's why the planet will survive with more Lifestream. We are made by the Lifestream, and soon everyone will join the Lifestream."

"You're mad!" Jack shouted at Seymour, "You can't do this!"

"You can't just kill everyone like you're the leader!" Raichu shouted.

Seymour laughs and said, "You fool, sooner or later, Mother will take care of everything."

"Mother?" Ask Jack, "You never told me you had a Mother."

Seymour passes through Jack and Raichu and climbs up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going! Come back here!" Jack shouted.

"Seymour! Get back here!" Raichu shouted. But Seymour is staring at the door and reads the sign.

"J-E-N-O-V-A!" Said Seymour, "Mother, I am coming!"

"J-E-N-O-V-A?" Ask Jack, "Who's J-E-N-O-V-A?"

"Sooner or later, you'll find out the truth." Said Seymour, "And everyone will join the Lifestream!" He pulls out his Masamune and attacks the door.

"Seymour!" Jack and Raichu shouted. Seymour burst through the door, and inside the room he goes. Jack and Raichu chases after Seymour to the next room. Now inside this room, up ahead looks like a robotic woman, Jack and Raichu are surprised to see that, and Seymour is about to do something I can't think of.

"Seymour! Don't do this!" Jack shouted.

"You can't stop me!" Seymour shouted, "Mother! I am here. This is about to begin our big news, our whole lives, together we'll got the 'Promise Land' together."

"Promise Land?" Ask Raichu.

"Seymour! You're mad!" Jack shouted.

"Ignore those ignorant fools, they are a threat." Said Seymour, "Let come on Mother, let's go." He takes the mask off of that robotic woman, Jack and Raichu gets behind the shield covering them selves from danger. "Mother, let's go."

"Seymour!" Jack shouted, "You've gone too far!" Seymour started to fly out of the room, and back to the other room. Jack and Raichu chased after Seymour again, and came back to the bridge where Jack spotted Seymour in the first. There standing on the bridge is Seymour, ready to cause some Chaos. "Seymour! Look what you done!" He shouted, "You've released JENOVA! And now he'll be spread everywhere around the whole regions!"

"Hmph! Shut up you!" Said Seymour, thrust Jack through the chest! No! Jack! The Masamune thrust him, and that blade went through Jack's heart. Is this his death? "You fool? Did you really think that you could stop me? What a fool, you're not much of a threat, but a worthless hero. What do you only have, is nothing but that cheap Empire Sword that can't do anything. And since my Masamune went through your heart, it's time to die."

That's not possible! Is this Jack's final hour, or is this a cheap fantasy? If this really happened, then how did Jack survive and become passed out in the first place? I was hoping for something good, but for tragedy, this is bad.

"If you think you're going to be the hero? You're wrong." Said Seymour, "Because then, everyone will know that you're dead at this turf. I can't let everyone know about J-E-N-O-V-A or any of what Yevon is up to. But you had to be a witness, that's why everyone won't know our secret, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. But since you're going to die, then you'll join the Lifestream."

"…No!" Jack shouted, grabbing the Masamune. Seymour sensed it, "I will never die! Not here! Not ever!" Whoa! Jack can barely move, and for being a twelve year old, he sure has a lot of courage inside him.

Seymour turns around, and saw Jack moving, shocked, "What! No! Impossible! No one can withstand against my Masamune! How can you survive that fast? You're supposes to be dead! I killed you with my Masamune!"

Jack pulled the katana out of his chest, out comes the blood, and he lifts the katana with Seymour along.

"Hey! Let go of my Masamune!" Seymour shouted.

"Sure, but just to be sure, you'll be the first to die!" Jack shouted, and he tosses the Masamune with Seymour off the bridge straight to the Lifestream.

"No! This can't be! How can I lose to a mortal?" Seymour shouted to his death, "I can't believe this! I've lost to a Mortal!"

"And! Stay down there!" Jack shouted. But Jack is breathing hard, coughing up blood, until he and Raichu fell on the ground, passed out. The guards came in, checking the whole place, and that's it for Jack's whole story.

Notes:

-Jack has earned a new Materia, the Pig Materia.

-Jack and his pok'emon defeated the Silver Behemoth.

-What's Cath Sith doing here? And did you figure out the clues?

-Dio is like the guy from Fullmetal Alchemist. The Muscle Man.


	164. Chapter 153

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 153

Going on a Date

Jack has told everyone the story, even the sphere that leads to Erika at the hospital. They're still inside the hotel at Misty Theme Park, all Atlantic like, even a tank full of fish. Everyone must be a bit surprised about what happened to Jack back at Red City.

"That's it?" Ask Ben, "You barely survived that sword."

To tell you the truth, I have never seen a person survived against the Masamune." Said Peter, "Was it dumb luck, or the truth?"

"Thank goodness." Said Grace, "Thank Zucion, you're still alive."

"That's good." Said Joey, "But now, I'm going to bed." He walks up the stairs to his room.

"Joey! You get back here!" Raye shouted at Joey, and she went after Joey.

"Listen, maybe you should take a break." Said Sarah, "Look at you, you look like you got run over by a Shoopuf."

"Maybe you should." Said Amy, "I agree with you, girl."

"Okay." Said Jack, "I had to much Experience, and I need to rest. See you guys in the morning."

"Same here." Said Raichu, "But I wish I wasn't beaten up by that Behemoth." Jack and Raichu walk up the blue stairs and straight to their room just to get some rest. They had a tough battle from that Silver Behemoth, and Vincent had a feeling about that new Behemoth.

"It's weird." Vincent wonders.

"The Silver Behemoth?" Ask Peter, "Tell me about it." Inuyasha fell asleep through the whole thing about the Silver Behemoth.

Inside the room, it's like an underwater room with a waterbed, a window, and the walls are like an aquarium, and their very own drawer that comes from Atlantis. Jack looks through the window wondering if he'll save the world before Meteor comes.

"This is a tough work for one hero." Said Jack.

"Who knew?" Said Raichu. Someone is knocking on the door, but softly. Jack opens the door, and notices a girl with long red hair, white shorts, blue shirt, brown shoes, and a beautiful face.

"Tee, hee, hee." The girl giggles.

"Tee, hee, hee." Said Jack, wondering, "What are you up to, Grace?"

"Are you ready for our 'date'?" Ask Grace, smiling.

"A what?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"You mean like a 'make-out'?" Ask Raichu, "A going out thing?"

"That's it." Said Grace, "I thought you city folk heard about dating."

"Bu I haven't." Said Jack.

Grace walks up behind Jack and said, "If you never heard of it, then I'll take you to the places I wanted to go." And then she pushes Jack out the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ask Jack, "Grace!"

There are some many things a girl would ever like on dating; a dance or entertainment, food places, and sight seeing. Jack and Grace are outside of the hotel, and on the path like the main lobby. It's only nightfall, and Grace wanted to do things her way.

"So, where do you want to do?" Ask Grace.

"I was thinking of asking you the same question." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"I heard there's a theater that's doing play right over at the 'Waterslide.'" Said Grace, "Let's go!" And then she runs up ahead leaving Jack to follow her. They've arrived at a big theater, until a guy goes in front of them just to say something.

"Congratulations!" Said the Host, "You're our 100th couple in the play!"

"What?" Ask Jack.

"You mean we won something?" Ask Grace.

"That's right. For now, your prize will be that you're in the show!" The host announced. "Please, step this way to get your costumes and clothes."

"I can't believe it!" Said Grace, happy, "I have never been in a play before."

"Me neither." Said Jack, "Let's give it a go." Jack and Grace follow the host straight to the changing room, and prepare themselves to the play.

Outside of the stands, there's only a Medieval Background, and in front of the stands is the audience, they must of come here to watch the show. Jack and Grace put on some clothes to fit into the play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The Host announces to the audience, "We have brought you here that we bring you live here at the Theater Dome. I would like to present you two best actors for the show, a Prince and a Princess.

"Ounce upon a time, the Princess was minding her own business, the town was fine until an evil 'Dragon', appeared, taking the Princess away in order to cause Chaos. But then, a fellow knight who is the Prince came to the kingdom to save the Princess from the evil Dragon. It takes place right inside the palace, with the Prince."

Everyone applause for Jack to appear as a Prince, green clothes, brown pants, and red shoes, and along came a silver knight.

"Hello, sir Prince." Said the Knight, Jack was confused. _"Hey! That's your line." _The Knight Whispered to Jack. And then Jack was surprised that he finally remembers the script. "I said, 'Hello, sir Prince."

"Hello yourself, sir Knight." Said Jack, who is acting like a Prince, "I have been summoned by the King. Am I too late for the party?"

"Sir Prince, you're not late for the party." Said the Knight, "So let's get you to know the King more often." Until a man with red hair, a crown, red cloak, a king's costume, and a scepter appears acting all worried.

"Ah! You must be the Prince." Said the King, "Please, you must save my Princess, she was captured by a big green Dragon that appeared out of nowhere. Now my town is nothing without the Princess, will you please save her?"

"No problem." Said the Prince, "Just tell me where the big green Dragon come from and I'll save your Princess."

The King points up and said, "Up on the mountains! But you can't do it alone, you're going to need help. Just pick which one will help you on your quest." It may be the silver Knight, but next to the Knight is the one in purple cloak, the Wizard.

"I don't think a Wizard would handle a Dragon that easy." Said the Prince, "But I'll have to go with the Knight instead."

"Ah, an excellent choice, sir Prince." Said the Knight.

"Oh dear! We're under attack!" The King shouted, pointing upward, "Here comes the Dragon! Sir Prince! Sir Knight! Be prepared!"

A big green Dragon appeared with the Princess, which is really Grace in a Princess Costume.

"I have taken your Princess!" The Dragon shouted, "What are you going to do now?"

"Oh, Prince!" The Princess called, "You came!"

"Let go of the Princess now, you monster!" The Knight shouted, pounding the Dragon with its bare hands. I don't think that's going to work.

"Beat it, mortal!" The Dragon shouted, and then he kicks the Knight knocked out.

"Prince! Do something!" The King shouted. What should Jack, no wait, the Prince should do? Go home? Go to the King? Or Go to the Princess? The Prince rushed to the Princess, takes her hand and kisses it. The Princess was surprised and blushed.

"Oh, Jack!" Said the Princess, "I mean, Oh Prince."

"No! Not love! Anything but that!" The Dragon shouted, and then he flies away up at the skies.

"You see the truth, folks!" The King announced, "Love conquers all!" All of them left the stage to the changing room.

"And so, the kingdom is saved ounce again, thanks to love." Said the Host, "Love has triumphs over evil! And so, the Prince and Princess have become a very best husband and wife, and they live happily, ever, after. The End."

Everyone applause the whole show, but the Knight, "Would somebody give me a hand?" Everyone laughs.

It seems that Grace has enjoyed being a Princess, and Jack as a Prince. Now Grace wants to go to her next place, even it has to do with eating at the bar. But there is a reminder that Jack does love to eat so much food he'll stop soon.

"Jack, I don't think that you should eat too fast." Said Grace, "We should be going on another date somewhere."

Gulp. "You might say that." Said Jack, "And where do you want to go this time?"

"Some where's romantic, where you and I can be alone." Said Grace, "Isn't there a place where we can be alone?" She starts to get Jack closer, but Jack is very nervous around girls, and he never felt his lips and cheeks ever since other girls kissed him. Now Jack's heart started to beat, until he notices a Ferris wheel.

"Look!" Said Jack, pointing at the Ferris Wheel. Grace looks at the Ferris wheel, and then Grace became happy.

"Oh, Jack!" Said Grace, taking Jack to the Ferris wheel. Now this is where things can get romantic, and something that gets Jack very nervous. These two lovebirds went inside cart, and the Ferris wheel moved up. Do they think they're the only ones inside the Ferris wheel and the carts?

"This is very perfect to be alone together." Said Grace, "I can't wait." She looks through the window, looking at the other rides, "Look at the view."

Jack looks through the window too, and then Jack and Grace look at the whole Misty Theme Park, everything was beautiful and waters everywhere. It has been a while since Jack and Grace never go out; it was Jack and Jena before.

"_It's so, funny." _Jack thought, _"At first, I was hoping to date Grace, but here I am in the Ferris wheel with my fiancé. But even if I go out with a girl, I have to save the world from danger. I wonder if Emperors ever get a day off, just to be with somewhere they care about the most."_

"Jack, I don't know how am I going to say this." Said Grace, "But this is my first time on a date."

"…You've never been on a date?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Said Grace, "I may be a farm girl and a citizen, but that doesn't stop me from my dreams."

"Dreams…" Said Jack, "They are nice. I was suppose to be the Pok'emon Hero, but I still take down Akoo no matter what."

"Listen, Jack. Ever since you're the Empire, it feels like you're going away." Said Grace, "For a very long time, you never came to visit."

"But I'm right here." Said Jack.

"I know, but do you know what?"

"What?"

"All I want was to see you."

"…Grace, I'm still here."

"Not you. I mean, 'You'."

It got Jack confused, he looks through the window seeing no fireworks, and when he looks at Grace, she got closer to Jack. It got Jack very surprised, even it has to do with Grace closing her eyes ready to kiss Jack.

"Jack." Said Grace, "This is where you and I get to meet."

"!" I still remember that Jack is afraid of girls, his heart is beating and feeling like he either wants to do it or back away. _"I can't believe it." _He thought, _"I have been waiting for this, but not like this. Do I dare kiss her?"_ He closed his eyes too; they were about to kiss until…

Whoops, Jack felt something wrong with his stomach, he opened his eyes quick and jumped off the Ferris wheel.

"WHAAAAAGGGHHH!" He shouted, it got Grace surprised and found Jack dashing to the bathroom. It got everyone surprised and notice Jack running to the bathroom like a comet.

"Oh my god!" Amy shouted, and then she laughs at Jack.

"What a loser." Said Peter, "Always on the move."

"Oh my." Said Grace, "Did I do something wrong?"

That was funny; you do realize that when a boy is about to kiss a girl and these two were about to make-out, the boy has diarrhea and runs to the bathroom. I think the reason is because of the milk that has pass its birth. Jack must have drink the milk, and it made him run to the bathroom.

Jack used his Force power to get on the Ferris wheel, and back inside the wheel with his fiancé.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Jack, "I must have too much milk and water."

"No more milk for you." Said Grace, "Now let's get back being together."

"What? You mean?" Ask Jack.

"Pucker up." Said Grace, grabbing Jack.

"Agh!" There were fireworks! I had a feeling that when this happens, their loved ones started to kiss each other, and Jack really got kissed by Grace and decided to go with it. That made the rest who are on their dates feeling kissed by their dates too.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Said Grace, looking at the fireworks. Jack looked at the fireworks too, but his lips are red, feeling red.

When the ride was over, everyone got out of the Ferris wheel and ready to head back to the hotel. Jack and Grace had a great time together going out, even though Grace consider a weird fiancé, but a hero who is a true love to her.

"Jack, I had a great time." Said Grace, "It just feels so weird."

"What do you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Well, ever since we had our first date, I have never been kissed by the Empire."

"Grace, you really are an angel to me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Come on, let's head back." Jack and Grace decided to head back straight to the hotel, because they fun. Meanwhile, someone came out of the hotel. Oh great, Cath Sith again, what's he doing near the hotel.

"? Cath Sith?" Ask Jack. He and Grace notice Cath Sith.

"What's he doing here?" Ask Joey. Cath Sith pulled out a Red Materia without even looking at Jack and the others and…Hey! That's Jack's Red Materia!

"Hey! Cath Sith!" Jack shouted at Cath Sith, "That's my Materia!"

Cath Sith jumped and catches Jack's eyes in fright. "Uh-Oh! Busted!" He said, and then he hides the Red Materia and makes a run for it!

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted, chasing after Cath Sith.

"You coward!" Joey yelled at Cath Sith. And so, the chase begins! Cath Sith makes a run for it straight to Pirate Land. Lucky Jack has his pok'emon out, Tropius. Now Cath Sith is making a run for it straight to River Raft.

"Where did he go?" Ask Jack, looking around. "Tropius, any luck?"

Tropius shook his head, but Jack used the Force Sense and found Cath Sith riding a River Raft. Jack was too late to catch him, but he jumps on Tropius and follows him by the air. By the end, Cath Sith hides in the crowds still making his way to the exit.

"Dang! He's escaping!" Jack shouted.

"Not if I can stop him!" Said Trey, he appeared again blocking the exit. Now Cath Sith makes the other way. Joey follows Cath Sith by flying ready to dive bomb him. He dives towards Cath Sith.

"I got you now." Said Joey.

However, Cath Sith follows an alley and continues running with the big chubby Moogle. Joey continues the chase him by flying.

"Jack! He's heading towards a dead him!" Joey shouted, "We got him now!"

Tropius flies towards Cath Sith, and now Cath Sith is trap by a dead end. Of course that you can't escape Misty Theme Park because it blocks species from escaping, but there is one thing that it didn't block. A helicopter appears with an "R" symbol.

"No! We'll never make it!" Jack shouted, he jumps off of Tropius and dives towards Cath Sith. Cath Sith pulls out the Red Materia, but notices Jack coming and throws it through the outside. The barrier blocks species, but the only thing that didn't block is objects. The Materia went through the Materia, one of the Rocket Members grabs the Materia, and then the Helicopter leaves Misty Theme Park straight to Rocket Base.

Dang! "Looks like Team Rocket won the game!" They shouted, and Jack landed near Cath Sith, looking angry.

"What in Zucions did you do that for?" Jack demanded, pulling his Sword out ready to kill Cath Sith.

"Yeah! What did you do that for?" Joey demanded.

"Please, don't kill me." Said Cath Sith, "Can't we forget all of this?"

"No!" Jack shouted, grabbing Cath Sith. The big chubby Moogle can't do a thing; he's ready to torture Cath Sith through the barrier just to kill him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? TALK!"

"Please, I can explain." Said Cath Sith, "…Okay, I have some explaining to do."

"Then start talking, cat!" Said Joey.

"You see, I've been working with Team Rocket the whole time as a spy." Cath Sith explains, "But I have been made as a robot. They have sent me to do this, just to get close enough to get to the Red Materia, the Pig Materia. With its powers, nothing can stop us. But we can't get to the Materia because Dio had it the whole time. So now I have to work here in order to get close to the Red Materia. That's why."

"You know what! I'll kill you here!" Jack shouted, revealing red eyes, fangs, and whisker marks.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Said Cath Sith, begging for mercy. "I'm not good of being a hostage, but you should look at what Team Rocket has in store to get the Materia." The chubby Moogle shows Jack and Joey a sphere, and what they're seeing to two people.

"Hello? Big Brother?" Ask a voice, a little boy with brown hair, brown clothes, brown pants, and brown shoes must be Jack's little brother, Zac.

"Joey? How are you?" Ask another voice, a woman with black hair, white cloak, and a beautiful face appearing. That must be Joey's mother, Professor Mimi.

"Mom?" Ask Joey.

"Zac!" Jack shouted, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Said Zac.

"Same here." Said Professor Mimi, "I don't get what happened. I mean like were captured, until then we're back to our home place."

"That's good." Said Joey, "Are you two safe back home?"

"Yes." Said Zac.

"Now tell me this, Cath Sith!" Jack demanded, "Who did this?"

"Please, forgive me." Said Cath Sith, "I can't tell you."

"TALK!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you." And then that's where Cath Sith said, "Ever since Eggman was gone, the real Team Rocket Leader is, is…'Rapthorne'."

"Rapthorne?" Ask Jack. "So that's him."

"Indeed. Now please, let me go." Said Cath Sith cowering, "And can we forget about this?"

Cath Sith returns back to his duties along with his chubby Moogle, but for Jack and Joey are still at the dead end ready to return back to the hotel. Back inside the room, Jack still wonders who Rapthorne was and who did he appear in the first place? All he did remember was that Eggman was the leader of the Team Rockets, but he gave up being evil to be on the good side.

He and Raichu head out of the room down the blue stairs and decided to get out of Misty Theme Park and straight to the Cable Carts. Jack went outside along with his Raichu, until Joey and his Pikachu right behind him.

"Secret Technique!" Joey shouted, "One Thousand Years of Death!" Jack felt all of the pain, and flies in the air.

"YOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Jack hollered in pain! That's got to hurt.

"Joey!" Raichu shouted, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Said Joey.

"Yeah, he meant to do." Said Pikachu.

Fwomp! "Joey! That was a dirty trick!" Jack shouted.

"What? I'm a dog-demon." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair, "I was bored." And then he was about to ask Jack a question, "Jack, do you remember how many Dragon Balls we have?"

"About two." Said Jack. "Why?"

"The One Star Ball and the Two Star Ball." Said Joey, "If we can collect all seven, we can get a free wish no problem."

"Actually, three Dragon Balls." Said Trey, "Happy Birthday, Joey Marshall." And then he gives the Six Star Ball to Joey.

"…It's really not my Birthday, but I'll take it off of your hands." Said Joey, taking the Six Star Ball. "Good news, now we have three Dragon Balls."

"Only four more to go!" Said Raichu.

"Wait! You hear something?" Ask Trey.

"No, why?" Ask Jack.

Did Jack ever realize that something is about to happen? For now, that means that Joey have collected three Dragon Balls and only four to go. The date is already over, and now it's time to move to the next spot. Find out what happens later on Episode 154.

Notes:

-Jack and Grace had a great time on a date.

-It seems that Joey went out with Raye, Amy with Peter, Star with Vincent, Jena and Brent, Todd and Lilly, Ben and Layl, Erika with her Jeeves, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Naruto and Hinata.

-Something happened with the Pig Materia, and now Team Rocket has it.

-Who's Rapthorne?

-Joey now has three Dragon Balls, the One Star Ball, the Two Star Ball, and the Six Star Ball.


	165. Chapter 154

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 154

Sometimes, things could ever happen

For the moment of truth, Jack and his team, Joey and his team, and Jena and her team are ready to head back going to search for the last Huge Materia. But, Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Trey heard a strange sound coming from the Blitzball Arena where they played the game of Blitzball. They rush straight to the Blitzball arena, and it seems that the rest have notice.

"I'll go up ahead with Raichu!" Said Jack.

"Okay Jack!" Said Joey. Jack pulled out his Empire Sword and Shield, and then both of them head inside. I think this is surprising because Jack and Raichu remember this one.

"What? No!" Jack shouted.

"Dang it! Not that thing again." Said Raichu. All tentacles with bluish-gray all over. It's back.

"J-E-N-O-V-A." Said Jack, "Who ever knew."

Peter appears with his red dragon, and a mysterious trainer with its Pikachu. That mysterious trainer is wearing a black cloak and carrying the Pok'emon Sword. Now this is where things can get weird, Peter has a pok'emon that is the red dragon like, Charizard.

"Jack!" Peter called, "Can you handle this?"

"No problem." Said Jack.

Jack, Raichu, Peter, Charizard, the mysterious trainer and its pok'emon, Pikachu, against J-E-N-O-V-A, this is going to be one tough battle.

Jack attacks JENOVA with his sword. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA is damaged and sliced.

Raichu charges electricity, and then blasts it at JENOVA. JENOVA is damaged and electrocuted.

"Is that all you got?" Ask Peter, and then he attacks JENOVA with his Masamune, "Hu! Ha! My turn!" Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA is damaged, but uses Auto-Life.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"Impossible! How can that thing still be alive?" Ask Raichu.

"Here's your answer." Peter commanded, "Charizard! Firaga!"

"You taught your favorite pok'emon, Firaga?" Ask Jack.

Charizard in hales all the heat and blasts a huge fireball at JENOVA. JENOVA is damaged and burned.

The mysterious trainer attacks with his powerful sword. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! JENOVA takes massive damaged plus sliced. JENOVA still has Auto-Life, and resurrect itself.

"How many lives does this JENOVA have?" Ask Jack.

Then the mysterious trainer commands its Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Pikachu charges towards JENOVA, and tackles her. JENOVA is damaged and destroyed. Jack, Raichu, Peter, Charizard, the mysterious trainer and his Pikachu earn 100,000 EXP and 0 AP.

That was surprising; first thing you know it is that the mysterious trainer removed his hood to reveal spiky black hair. That got Jack, Raichu, and the rest surprised about who is the mysterious character. That must be "Ash Ketchum," in person!

"Ash! It is you!" Said Jack, turning around, until he was shocked. That does look like Ash, but almost the same size as Peter like a fourteen year old. Jack looks a little angry and said, "You're not Ash."

"What gave that away?" Ask Ash.

"If I recall, Ash would be an adult." Said Jack.

"What? You mean this isn't the real Ash?" Ask Joey, "How did you know?"

"Simple." Jack explains, "This Ash is actually a Pyrefly, the replica of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. But the real Ash would be an adult and his Pikachu is all black."

"But didn't you want to meet me?" Ask Ash.

"…_Why do I have to open my big mouth?"_ Jack thought, "There's only thing I want to say to you."

"I was afraid of this." Said Kakashi.

"What?" Ask Naruto.

"Watch." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack was about to yell that he's a fake, until he take out his old hat and asks, "Can I have your autograph?"

FWOMP! That was unexpected; I thought Jack was about to yell at Ash, but getting his autograph? I guess Jack does have an Idol, and Raichu had his Idol.

"Wow, weird." Said Joey, "Good-Night." And then he fell asleep.

"Gee, I don't what to say." Said Ash, "But okay." He takes the hat, signs his signature, and returns it back. Ash Ketchum.

"Thank you." Said Jack, "I guess I have learn a lot of experience."

"Pika!" Said Pikachu.

"You said it." Said Raichu.

"_But that doesn't still explain why JENOVA keeps appearing."_ Said Joey, talking in his sleep.

"You have a good point." Said Peter.

"Same here." Said Brent.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Ask Joey, surprised from Brent behind.

"Sorry about that." Said Brent.

"That's a good idea." Said Ash, "Even if JENOVA keeps appearing, there's no telling where it'll pop off next."

Jack thinks for a moment, until, "I got it!" He said, "I think I know how are we going to handle this." He pulls out three of the JENOVA Samples, and gives one each to Peter and Ash. "One for you, and one for you."

Jack decided to keep the JENOVA Sample's B, Peter keeps the JENOVA Sample's A, and Ash keeps the JENOVA Sample's C.

"You mean I get to keep this Grayish-Green?" Ask Peter, "Okay. This might come in handle as evidence."

"Evidence?" Ask Jack.

"Proof of why JENOVA keeps appearing." Said Ash, "I'll get answers with the Grayish-Blue Sample, and you'll keep an eye with the Grayish-Red." He puts the hood back on, "I'll be busy with something, you and Peter will continue with you thing." He runs straight to the Cable Cart along with his Pikachu, and then the both of them left.

"Great, with Ash gone," Peter said, "I'll get my answers from Red City." And then he looks at Jack and gives him something, "I think you're going to have to see this." Jack takes the old paper and puts it away. Peter then walks up to Amy to do something that he hasn't done before. "And as for you, Mithra, I think you've deserve that I hate most." He leans to Amy and kisses her on the lips.

Now it made Amy very blushed and all red when she felt Peter's lips. Peter then leaves straight to the Cable Carts, but until he wipes it off his lips about a kiss from a Goth Girl.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" Amy cheered, "I can't believe I got kiss by the best guy around!"

"Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hey, Jack." Said Raichu, "Let's look to see what's in that paper."

Jack unveils the paper, until it said…oh boy. Jack was very shocked on what's the paper said. Back inside the hotel, it said, "Jack Davis, Pok'emon Hero, Wanted Dead or Alive. Taking down Akoo and his minions, and using his weapon the Empire Sword." The Prince on that thing is $1,000,000,000,000,000 Gils. That must be worth a lot of Gils.

"I can't believe it." Said Sarah, "That's trippin hard!"

"Hey! What your language!" Tamer shouted.

"Sorry, my bad."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Todd.

"I know. Jack's face is too ugly." Said Amy.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at Amy, "Maybe you should join Akoo's side!"

"Sit boy." Said Amy, and then gravity pulled Jack on the ground in pain.

"Congratulations, wonder boy." Said Inuyasha, "Looks like you've become a wanted man out of Akoo himself."

"This is bad, believe it." Said Naruto, "How did he become wanted?"

"Hmph. I'm worth more then that." Said Joey.

"Here you go." Said Peter, and he gives Joey the old piece of paper too. It does look like Joey Marshall, and he's worth $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Gils.

"Wow, I'm worth more then Jack." Said Joey.

"That's a lot of money." Said Pikachu, "I wonder how much they can spend?"

"Whoops, my mistake." Said Peter; "There's a smudge on it." He licks his thumb and wipes the money, and now it looks like $50,000,000 Gils.

"WHAT! I'm Worth Less?" Ask Joey, shocked, "I'm going to kill Akoo!"

"You wish." Said Peter, "Remember, I'm still going after my mission. I'm going to do this, alone."

"Can't I come?" Ask Amy.

"No." Said Peter, "Stay with Jack."

"No fair!" Amy shouted.

"But why does Akoo put a price on my head?" Ask Jack, "I'm just doing my job."

"Yeah, it's true!" Said Raichu.

"Yes, yes, we get it." Said Peter, "But there's something wrong here."

"Care to explain?" Ask Trey.

"Yeah, just tell us." Said Jeannie.

"I want to know about this." Said Jena, "Making Jack a price on his head has gone too far, and we can't let that happen."

"Let me explain the whole thing." Peter explains everything to everyone, "You did hear about the story that there are no Empires around the whole region. Do you know why? They are 'extinct'." Everyone was very shocked about Empires not existing or being extinct.

"What? You mean there will be no Empires? No Emperors?" Ask Vincent.

"This is bad." Said Yang, "Even if one of the Dragon Lords are the Empires, they would die very fast."

"Indeed." Said Peter, "The only reason why is because everyone time the Empire comes, the Empire dies over Akoo. Each time, Akoo will always place a bounty on the Empire's head, and there is no hope left. Ounce the Empire dies, we'll all be gone. That's the reason why the world needs the Empire, in order to bring justice to Akoo, showing him no mercy. We're lucky that Jack still has the Black Materia, but Empires have no luck, even being killed by Akoo all the time."

"That's bad." Said Hinata.

"I had a bad feeling about this." Said Kagome, "Don't you think this is worse?"

"It can get worse." Said Peter, continuing explaining, "If Empire goes alone, then there's no hope. But if he has allies with him to save the world, it would be a Miracle."

"Great." Said Grace, sad, "What will happen to my fiancé? I can't just do nothing and let my fiancé die."

"Sorry Grace." Said Peter, "Ounce the Empires are extinct, they remain extinct."

"We'll tough!" Jack shouted, acting positive, "Because we're going to break this cycle, no matter what!"

"Huh?" Ask Raichu, "What? You don't mean?"

"That's right." Said Jack, "We're going to break both cycles and save this world from making the Empires extinct! Believe it!"

"What are you saying?" Ask Zatch, "But you're no match against Akoo."

"True." Said Jack, "But will all of you around, we'll take down Akoo and make sure the Empires never become extinct, remember it!"

"_That kid has an act." _Todd thought.

"_What a loser." _Peter thought.

"That's great, Jack." Said Grace.

"We can break the cycle!" Said Yang, "That's a good idea."

"Right, now I'll be going, for real." Said Peter, and then he takes off straight to the Cable Carts.

"Peter! Let me join you." Said Amy, and she follows Peter to the Cable Carts. Jack looks deeply on the wanted poster, feeling that he'll be dead for sure.

Heading straight to the Cable Carts, everyone decided to go back to their thing, and out of Misty Theme Park. However, Misty the water flower girl appearing wondering where Ash went. Jack told Misty, and back straight to the Cable Carts.

"It's just weird." Said Jack.

"What's weird?" Ask Brent, "Being extinct?"

"Yes. I just don't get it." Said Jack, "I don't get why all of this had to happen. I was hoping that Empires are heroes, but extinct by Akoo. When I die, there is no hope left, and everyone will die on Meteor. But if I don't defeat Akoo, then what will happen to everyone."

"I think it's the sword." Said Brent.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Isn't the Empire Sword the one that caused people to become Empires?" Ask Brent.

"Yes. That explains why I pulled the sword out of the stone in the first place." Said Jack. His flashback came out of his memory showing that Young Jack came near the Empire Sword and ready to pull it out. "Ever since I was five, after Erika's disease, I pulled the Empire sword. The only reason is because that if I complete being Empire, they'll make my sister alive."

"What was your sister's disease?" Ask Brent.

"You don't want to know."

"Come on, please?"

"…Alright. It was…the 'Black Plague.'"

Brent was shocked about hearing the "Black Plague".

"No." Said Brent, "They say that it's death."

"That's the bad thing." Said Jack, "If I don't complete this job, Erika will die back at the past."

"How? Your sister is still alive here." Said Brent.

"A voice told me, 'If I save this world and destroy Akoo, then that voice will get rid of the Black Plague.'" Said Jack.

"Okay, that's weird." Said Brent.

Until Jack's body started to act weird again, and it pains Jack's stomach. "Agh! Listen Brent, I wish I would love to chat, but I got to go!" Said Jack, and then he runs off to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you doing?" Ask Brent.

"Bathroom!" Jack shouted, "Later!"

"_Maybe he needs to use the Empire's room." _Brent thought.

"Hey! What happened to Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Well Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He must have bad diarrhea." He pulls out a bottle of milk, "This milk has passed its date. I found this when Jack was sleeping in his room."

"I was afraid of this." Said Joey.

"Same here." Said Pikachu.

"One sip will cause Jack to go straight to the bathroom all day." Said Joey.

"Correct, and Jack must be very unlucky to drink a passed milk." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Agh! HOW LONG AM I GOING TO KEEP THIS UP?" Ask Jack, yelling loudly.

"I guess Jack had a bad time." Said Grace.

Now back in the Cable Cart, Inuyasha decided to carry Kagome and Zatch while running on the Cable, and of course Naruto and Hinata will run on the Cable Carts. Joey and Raye can fly there way down with ease. As for the rest, they got inside the Cable Cart, and the Cable Cart went down straight to its pit stop. All the way down to where they came from the Mi'ihen Road, and reach to its destination. Now the rest head out, making new plans.

"Whew, and I thought I was never going to get out." Said Tamer.

"It's okay, sir." Said Jena, "I'm sure you'll recover."

"Right." Said Trey, "And what's your new plan?"

"Well, our plan would be getting on the Airship." Said Tamer. "But I have never heard of Rapthorne before."

"I have never heard about Rapthrone either." Said Todd.

"Is he new?" Ask Jeannie.

"He's a new evil villain at Rocket Base." Said Jack, "And now he has my Red Materia."

"Hey Jack, Raichu." Grace said, "Let's go visit Erika. I'm sure she misses us."

"Good idea, let's go see her." Said Jack.

"I hope she's okay." Said Raichu, "But if we get our chance to see her, then that means she'll be okay."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

So now, Jack, Raichu, Grace, and Yo-Yo Man decided to go see Erika whose still at the hospital just to get recovered.

"I had a great time, Ben." Said Layl.

"Thank you, Todd." Said Lilly.

"Peter, let's go walk together." Said Amy, "And don't call me a Mithra."

"…Alright, fine." Said Peter. For Amy and Peter, they sure make a Goth couple, but a black couple as one.

"You know, it's funny." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What is?" Ask Grace.

"Here I am, ready to teach Jack new moves, but you're still here." Said Yo-Yo Man, smiling, "Tell me, are you a fighter?"

"No. Never." Said Grace, "I'm not a fighter."

"That's okay." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's not like something's bad about to happen. Because if it was me, Jack, and Raichu only, then I might be able to teach them something new that I did to Rinblade."

"Like what?" Ask Jack, "That's Jena's teacher, right?"

"Are you going to teach Jack that powerful technique you did?" Ask Raichu, wondering.

"No, it was the one that I summoned those Treagles." Said Yo-Yo Man, "All you got to do is either cut yourself or let the open cut you. But you can't learn it unless you've leveled up all the way. I can't teach you this technique."

"I sure hope Erika is okay." Said Grace, "Because she will make a great sister in-law. She did met me before at the Exam."

"That was great for you to know her." Said Raichu, "How was it?"

"Great." Said Grace, "But it felt weird that ever time I've journey with you and your time, it's like I'm the summoner."

"For one thing, Erika is the summoner." Said Jack, "And we had a great time on our date." He felt red after he felt a kiss from his fiancé, although it did froze him."

"How does that make you feel when you and I kissed each other?" Ask Grace, curious."

"It was like…magic." Said Jack, "A beautiful kiss I have never felt." He still remembers that he felt Grace's lips when the both of them kissed each other, but Jack has a way for girls for getting a kiss. But he is still a bit sky around them, same thing with Peter.

"I mean I can't wait to see what's next." Said Grace.

"You can't wait to make sure Akoo is gone for good." Said Raichu, "Because that's a tough task for you."

"I don't mind." Said Grace, "I love the danger, the action," And she looks at Jack, a lovesick face, "the romance."

"What? Me?" Ask Jack, "Well, do you ever get the strangest feeling that you're being watch? Like red eyes?"

"No idea." Said Grace.

"Me neither." Said Raichu.

"I never felt that way." Said Yo-Yo Man; "Maybe you must have way too much milk when you were asleep."

"You're right, it must be in my head." Said Jack.

"Come on, we had all of our adventures." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So let's go see Erika and see how's she doing."

"That's a great idea." Said Jack.

So now the rest decided to continue straight to the hospital, but someone is watching them. Jack was right in the first place; even it has to do with walking on the bridge. It's about to get foggy; everything is like the Misma, but only a little gray.

"? Misma?" Ask Jack.

"But this doesn't look like Misma." Said Raichu.

"You're right." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is a Fog."

"Fog?" Ask Grace.

Jack gets in front of Grace like a shield and said, "Stay close. I sense danger here."

Raichu gets behind Grace, watching her back and said, "Same here."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jack, Raichu, protect Grace with all your life. I have a bad feeling that we're not alone."

Yo-Yo Man has a point, whoever is coming out of the fog is going to be trouble. Until they hear Machina sound, coming from the bridge. All green and made of steel with a German Symbol on it's tank. And what's revealing itself from the shadows looks like a German with gray clothes, a silver hat, and a white mustache. Find out what happens later on Episode 155.

Notes:

-We have seen Ash, but only as a replica of himself as a Pyrefly.

-Peter, Ash, and Jack decided to get information by proof: A JENOVA Sample's A, B, and C.

-Jack became wanted? Every time someone becomes and Empire, they become extinct.

-If there's no Empire, all is lost.

-Jack and Brent had a guy-to-guy talk.

-Who's behind the Fog? Blitzkrieg again?


	166. Chapter 155

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 155

One with fear, let's solve this problem.

Last time, Jack, Raichu, Grace, and Yo-Yo Man decided to go see Erika at the hospital. The date was going great at Misty Theme Park, but did lose the Red Materia that is a Pig Materia. Until then a gray fog appears blocking our heroes path straight to the hospital, and what's coming out of the fog is one of the Warlords that have come and claim them as prizes, Blitzkrieg. What will they do? And can they get to Erika without being killed? Find out what happens today!

"Blitzkrieg." Said Jack.

"Again?" Ask Raichu, "But I thought he was going after the last Huge Materia."

"Hmph, you and the other Materia hunters." Said Blitzkrieg, "And I do believe that someone is a traitor on my side, I did remember that voice somewhere."

"You were on his side?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I was spying on him." Said Jack, "Just to get the answers out of him."

"Jack, Raichu." Said Grace, "What do we do?"

"Nothing!" Blitzkrieg shouted, "Now hold still while I blast you to the skies!"

"? English?" Ask Jack.

"He'll kill us." Said Yo-Yo Man. "But fear not, I'll handle Blitzkrieg."

"But he's a Warlord." Said Raichu, "And you're a ninja with Mystic."

"True." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I won't let that German guy take down my students. Jack, Raichu, protect Grace! I'll handle Blitzkrieg."

"Right!" Said Jack, "This way, Grace." Jack and Raichu takes Grace to go take cover from the army, and Yo-Yo Man decided to use some backup with his pok'emon.

"But what about Yo-Yo Man?" Ask Grace.

"Relax, he's the master." Said Raichu.

I guess this is going to be Yo-Yo Man against Blitzkrieg. It would be very hard for Yo-Yo Man because it would be an army of German soldiers. For Yo-Yo Man, he only has six pok'emon with him, now let's see how this is going.

"Alright Blitzkrieg, let's make this a fair fight." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But only you and me."

"Fine by me." Said Blitzkrieg, "But let's do this my way!" And then his army aim straight at Yo-Yo Man with cannons. "Ready men? Any last words?"

"Just one." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm going to play with my Yo-Yo Man."

Blitzkrieg was very confused, "…" Why would Yo-Yo Man play with his Yo-Yo when he's about to become an open target?

"Fire!" Blitzkrieg shouted, and his army shot fire big cannons, and attacked Yo-Yo Man. A shadow figure shows Yo-Yo Man killed, until he transforms into a log. "What? Substitution Jutsu." He said, "That must be cleaver. He may waste Mystic, but the only way to escape danger." He looks around being aware and said, "Where did he go?"

"Secret Technique." A voice shouted, Blitzkrieg was shocked, Stab. "One Thousand Years of Death!" Boom! Blitzkrieg jumped off of his tank and landed on the bridge with his butt in pain.

"Oh god no! How did he do that?" Ask Blitzkrieg, "Unless." _"That wasn't a regular Mystic or Charka, this is like a defensive Mystic or Charka. With the Replacement Jutsu, he_ must have created a log and disappeared, making a counter attack. But, the ammo isn't covered with Anti-Mystic; it was just a regular attack.

"But all I ever bought was tanks without Anti-Mystic, and the more I keep firing without Anti-Mystic, the more he'll keep using Substitution Jutsu and counter attack on me. But what about his pok'emon, I'm lucky I don't have one." 

Blitzkrieg smirks right at Yo-Yo Man, thinking of a better plan. Meanwhile, Jack, Raichu, and Grace makes a run for it heading straight to the hospital to go see Erika, but they did forget that Yo-Yo Man is behind. Jack had a pretty bad feeling about this, thinking that Yo-Yo Man is not going to make it.

"Okay." Said Jack, "This is as far as I can go. You two must head straight to the hospital, now!"

"But Jack?" Ask Grace, "Can't he handle this? What if you two don't make it?"

"I'll be fine." Said Jack. "Raichu, get Grace straight to the hospital."

"But Jack?" Ask Raichu, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Said Jack.

"But Jack?" Ask Grace.

"Just go." Said Jack, "Don't worry about me, save yourselves." And he dashes off to go check on Yo-Yo Man. But Raichu and Grace continue running straight to the hospital. But back to the battle, all Yo-Yo Man is doing is avoiding the cannon balls and tank bombs.

"Shu! Shu! Shu! Shu!"

"Don't just stand there like nitwits." Said Blitzkrieg, commanding his army, "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Each of the tanks keeping firing, but Yo-Yo Man is way too fast to get hit by a cannon ball. "Hold still, Ninja boy!"

"Not until I summon my pok'emon first!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "I summon, Sceptile." He pulls out a scroll and throws it on the bridge. A huge almost humanoid pok'emon with green body, yellow balls on his back, and a sharp leaves on his arms.

"What do you think?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not afraid." Said Blitzkrieg, a little afraid. "I can still fight!"

"Then perhaps you like a two against all." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then the two started to attack each on the tanks.

Yo-Yo Man attacks each of the tanks by Shuriken and Taijutsu. For Sceptile, he uses Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, and Bullet Seed. However, some of the tanks become destroyed and Blitzkrieg keeps sending more tanks.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Everyone time we destroy one, more keeps coming out of nowhere."

"That's because the more you destroy, the more the battle works." Said Blitzkrieg, "Now keeps firing until you hit them!"

Yo-Yo Man was about to summon more pok'emon, until.

"No, no, no. No pok'emon." Said Blitzkrieg, until a grabber appeared and took Yo-Yo Man's pok'e balls.

"Dang!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "You cheat!"

"Indeed." Said Blitzkrieg, "Did you forget that this is a strategy on how to take me out without pok'emon?"

"You do think that I might find a way to take you down?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Come on, Blitzkrieg, you're a Warlord. You're supposed to wear Anti-Mystic Armor and Weapon. Tell me, do you have something that you're afraid of?"

"I wish I could tell you." Said Blitzkrieg, "But us Warlords must keep our psychology a secret." And then he yells at his troops, "Now fire!"

More tanks started to fire more at Yo-Yo Man and Sceptile, and these two started to avoid them very fast.

"_I didn't know what it takes to be a Jouni, but fighting against a Warlord is tough." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Why would he just buy tanks instead of raising pok'emon? Unless, he must have some kind of phobia of pok'emon, and I think I have a strategy on how to defeat Blitzkrieg." _He just avoids some bombs that fast, and Sceptile takes Yo-Yo Man to take cover from the bombs. _"But how am I going to get all of my pok'emon. He has my pok'e balls hostage by a Machina._

"_If I can't use my old pok'emon, then maybe I could use my Mystic for something, like a summoning. But I've got to do something in order to summon a new pok'emon." _"I know you're afraid of pok'emon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But if you can't face your fears, then that fear owns you. Come on; let's try this again! Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" And then he vanishes through the mist.

Blitzkrieg and his army can't tell where Yo-Yo Man is, the mist must be getting thicker and thicker.

"Where did he go?" Ask Blitzkrieg.

The mist cleared, revealing on the bridge is Yo-Yo Man with a scroll and a kunai knife.

"There he is!" Blitzkrieg shouted, pointing at him, "And it looks like he's an easy target.

Jack has arrived just in time to see the battle, until he was surprised that the army had Yo-Yo Man surrounded. He was surprised and calls, "Yo-Yo Man! Move!"

"Do you really think I'm just going to attack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Just watch and learn." He places the blade on his left palm, covers it, and pulls it hard to make blade appear. The army was very confused about why did Yo-Yo Man cut his palm.

"Hey? What's the dilly-dally?" Ask Blitzkrieg.

Next, Yo-Yo Man placed his blood on the scroll by spreading it. He spins the scroll around like those things that spin around outside as a decoration, throws the scroll up in the air. The Scrolls covers itself, and then forms a hand seal technique. (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) "Ninja Art, Summoning Jutsu! Treagles, Swarm!"

Blitzkrieg was aware along with his army, and then a pack of large leafy birds all green came out of the skies charging towards Blitzkrieg. Blitzkrieg spotted the Treagles, freaking out like a big chicken, there's his weakness.

"WHAA! HO-HO!" Blitzkrieg shouted, and then he starts running, "SHOO! GO AWAY!" Some of the Treagles are chasing Blitzkrieg by pecking him, and the rest are pecking his army.

"! It worked. He is afraid of pok'emon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Which means I'm not holding back." He does his next summoning technique and said, "Next Summoning. Panzers Pounce!"

Now Panthers all yellow with whiskers with lighting marks appearing out of nowhere. Now the army is afraid even more, and two Panzers surrounded Blitzkrieg in a corner.

"Nice, Panzers." Said Blitzkrieg, cowering, "Friendly Panzers."

"And how do you stop a Donphan from charging?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Blitzkrieg was confused but still afraid, and then Yo-Yo Man said, "You, don't." He jumps very high, and then Donphan appears out of nowhere. It was then that the Donphan was using a Rollout, and it squashed Blitzkrieg flat.

That must have been one painful thing to do. Since Blitzkrieg is afraid of pok'emon, then he must have had a bad time with pok'emon.

"I win, Blitzkrieg." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Blitzkrieg pulled out a white flag and moves it a little, I guess he surrender to Yo-Yo Man about the Donphan.

"Please daddy, I don't want a pok'emon." Said Blitzkrieg, talking to him self. He's holding him self about must be saying something about being young, "I'm afraid of pok'emon. I don't want a pok'emon. Please daddy, I want to be a soldier, a crusader because they don't use pok'emon. They are the best, but the pok'emon are terrifying."

"? Are you okay?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

I guess psychology must have affected Blitzkrieg; he had a bad time when he was little.

"What happened to him?" Ask Jack.

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I thought you were taking covered."

"I was." Said Jack, "But I was worried about you. But what happened to Blitzkrieg?"

"He had a phobia of pok'emon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Something about wanting to be a crusader other then having a pok'emon or be a pok'emon trainer."

"He's afraid." Said Jack, "I guess that some pok'emon must be afraid of pok'emon or don't like pok'emon."

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man, he pulled out his pok'e ball and said, "Sceptile, return." A green beam came out of the pok'e ball, and takes Sceptile back into the pok'e ball. "But, I think a Warlord should learn how to face their fears, or they will own them for life."

"No more pok'emon. No more pok'emon." Said Blitzkrieg.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ask Jack, talking to Blitzkrieg.

"I can't stand pok'emon. They are terror. Terror." Said Blitzkrieg.

"If you want, I can give you back your Materia."

"…Keep it. I better be going." And then he walks away with his army.

"Poor Blitzkrieg." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I really feel bad for him."

"Well, we better get going." Said Jack.

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then both Jack and Yo-Yo Man jump on branch-to-branch straight to the hospital. There won't get into trouble because there are no encounters, and Raichu and Grace must be inside the hospital with Erika already. Even though they have to hurry to go see her, they have trouble with Jack reading into the future.

"So Jack, what's wrong?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You're reading the future?"

"I don't know." Said Jack, "But something's wrong here." Until he vision a shadow figure of a girl with red hair, and then a boy with brown spiky hair protects the girl, until a black huge thorn thrust these two through the back and chest.

"Is there something you've seen?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I have seen a boy and a girl holding each other." Said Jack, "Until a shadow thorn appeared out of nowhere and killed the both of them."

"Now that's bad." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I guess the Jedi aren't lying after all. You must had some Mystic, and waste some of it."

"You got a point there." Said Jack, "I have a bad feeling about the victim on who will die."

"Well, since you're a Jedi, then who's the boy with the brown hair?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"…No idea." Said Jack.

"Jack! Yo-Yo Man!" A voice called, "Down here!"

Jack and Yo-Yo Man notice their teammates, but only some. There's Joey, Pikachu, Jena, Brent, Grace, Raichu, Amy, Vincent, Yang, Sarah, Todd, Jeannie, Ben, Raye, Inuyasha, Zatch, and Naruto. They must of come here to see Erika at the hospital.

"Hi Jack!" Said Jena.

"Hey guys!" Said Jack. Jack and Yo-Yo Man jumped down to meet them.

"Sorry about this," Joey said, "But we've decided to come along."

"In other words, we want to see Erika too." Said Todd.

"That's a great idea." Said Jack, "Just this way."

By passing through the forest, it was getting dark. The forest was looking bad, and everything looked all creepy for some of our heroes. Jack and Raichu did have a fear of haunted things like ghost, zombie, and other things.

"Great, just our luck." Said Jack, "We just had to go through this."

"Hey, if you're afraid, then you can go home." Said Todd.

"Todd, that's mean." Said Jeannie.

"What?" Ask Todd.

"Actually, I have to agree with you on that." Said Todd.

"Then how about you all die!" A voice shouted, "Especially you, Jena Aunti."

A woman that is 5'9" tall with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, pale peach skin, and wearing black clothes. Everyone was aware with that voice. Jena remembers that voice somewhere before in her life, and she has a bad feeling about this.

"Terry!" Jena shouted.

"Terry?" Ask Jack, "Who's Terry?"

"My rival." Said Jena.

"Now die!" Terry shouted, shooting arrows out of nowhere.

"Oh boy." Said Todd. Jack uses the force to push the arrows back, all of them.

"Good thinking." Said Ben, "But are you sure you have enough."

"Unless it's a thorn." Said Joey, "A huge one!" A huge thorn appeared towards Jena, but Joey grabbed the huge thorn and pushes it back. "Ha! Too easy."

"Get away from them!" Jeannie shouted.

"She uses arrows!" Jena shouted.

"Get out of here!" Amy shouted, pulling out her arrows and firing them."

"They're too fast!" Said Ben, "Run!"

Some of the others started to take cover, but Jack decided to go after her.

"Terry! Stop this madness now!" Jack shouted.

"Let's see if you like to go up against two people!" Raichu shouted.

"I like you try." Said Terry, and then she keeps firing arrows. But Jack blocks the arrows by his shield and Raichu to dodge every arrow she throws.

"Terry, you Crystal Freak! Speak Right!" Jack shouted.

"Lead the rest to us!" Joey shouted.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted.

"Ninja Art, Beast Mimicry, Fang to Fang attack!" Joey shouted, until he had another Joey Marshall with him!

"YAHOO!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Terry didn't stand a chance, she tried to dodge them but all scratched up by two Joey Marshalls.

"Great Job, Pikachu." Said Joey.

The other Joey transforms back into Pikachu and said, "Thanks, Joey."

"Now I got Terry to myself, unless!" Said Jack, until he pulls out his Excalibur and shouted, "Charge!"

"That won't work!" Said Terry.

"He didn't tell you he wasn't attacking you!" Raichu shouted, and then electrocutes her.

"AGH! That's shocking!" Said Terry, feeling in pain.

"Take this!" Jack shouted. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Hey! No fair!" Terry shouted, in pain, "You can't fight a girl!"

"True! But you're a demon." Said Jack.

"Let me help you!" Jena called, pulling out her staff.

"Ha!" Terry shouted, throwing more arrows, but Jena blocks the arrows and called, "Mixeon!"

"Mixeon?" Ask Terry.

A six tail Eevee like pok'emon with gray body used an attack with Psychic, but then Terry avoided the attack get some where's safe.

"Sheesh! It's not fair!" Said Terry, "There's too many."

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson." Said Jack.

"I'll teach you how to handle your own lessons." Said Terry.

"And that's what?" Ask Joey."

"You can't win, Terry." Said Raichu, "You're out numbered."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu.

"That's where your wrong." Said Terry, and then she launches a huge thorn somewhere.

"Fix your quote!" Joey shouted.

"Wait, something's not right!" Todd shouted.

"It's not after me!" Jena shouted, "She's after…"

"Grace!" Jack shouted, and uses himself as a shield to protect her from danger. A huge thorn appeared towards Jack and Grace.

"Jack! Grace!" Joey shouted.

Too late! The thorn went straight through Jack and Grace, chest and back. They can't be dead now, but Jack can still move.

"No." Said Yang, "This can't be."

"Is that it?" Ask Jack, "A big thorn? I expected better." But when he looks at Grace, she looks like she's in pale. "Grace? Grace!" He removes the big thorn and catches Grace from falling. "Grace! Grace! Please don't die!"

"Grace is…dying." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Now for the killing!" Terry shouted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Raye shouted, punches Terry in the face, and that sent her flying and crush on the tree.

"Grace. You can't." Said Jack, crying, "Don't die on me."

"Jack, I'm still here." Said Grace, "But I can't last forever."

"You and I are meant to be." Said Jack, "But you can't die now."

"Then a request?" Ask Grace.

"What's your request?"

"…Kiss me before I go." Jack and Grace kissed each other like a good-bye kiss. But then, her heart stopped and then she is…dead.

Jack puts her down gently and said, "Grace, I don't know what to say. You were like my little sister. These tears won't stop; I can't do anything without you. I loved you. And now look what happened to being an Empire, if a person you fall in love becomes a fiancé too, they die. But I swear, I will take down Akoo. Good-bye Grace, I'll never forget these memories we had together."

It has been long since Jack and Grace met each other at the Pok'emon Ranch, ever since Jack save the farm from Eggman's plot as an alien. The next was the time that he helped her from that man who wanted Epona that was the Flying Pok'emon. They had a great time to duel each other from the tournament at the Galleon Coliseum. And the last was that they had a great time, dating at Misty Theme Park. But now, this is Grace's final hour for her death.

"Jack…" Said Joey, "This can't be happening."

"Don't you ever hate seeing someone dead?" Ask Terry, "Well I like it. Since she deserves to die, she stays dead." And then she starts an evil laugh, laughing at Jack.

"_Shut up!" _Jack shouted, his voiced change like a _"Demon". "You have done enough! You have ruining everyone's dreams, and now you've killed my fiancé. I am sick and tired of everyone dying from killed from someone and escaping. But now, I won't let this HAPPEN!" _Now Jack's body started to change, his brown hair grows even long, he's growing fur out of his skin, claws from his nail, his teeth changed into fangs, his eyes turned red shape like a Demon-Dog, whisker marks, and dog ears appeared. _"Now it's my turn to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

So now, Jack turned into a real Dog-Demon from the Inu Clan, which is a Dog Clan. Until Terry had to kill Jack's fiancé, Grace. Now it's up to Jack to go and kill Terry ounce and for all. What will happen on the next episode? Find out later.

Notes:

-Yo-Yo Man defeated Blitzkrieg.

-We didn't know Blitzkrieg is afraid of pok'emon.

-Terry appears out of nowhere, and Jena remembers her.

-Terry killed Grace, and Jack turned into a Dog-Demon just like what Inuyasha was acting like.


	167. Chapter 156

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 156

Jack's Angry and Grace's Death

"_Darn Dog, let me out! Now!" _Said Jack in a Dog-Demon state. Inside Jack's mind, his demon form is still behind bars by the Dog-Demon, until Demon-Dog Jack smiles, and then a red eye appears behind bars.

By the outside, we have witness Grace's death by Terry, Jack's angry turning him into a Dog-Demon. His whole body; long brown spiky hair, claws, fangs, black whisker marks, dog eyes, red eyes, brown furry hair all over his skin but not his face, hands, and feet, and dog ears.

"_Terry! This is the last straw!" _Demon Jack shouted,_"You have threaten Jena, her friends, and her family, you have become the most evilest person Jena told me about, but when you kill my fiancé, it's time to get serious! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _Until Jack stands, and yells releasing red Mystic, _"HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAGH!"_

"_Sounds fun." _Said Demon-Joey, _"I'll join in!"_

"Don't you dare!" Yo-Yo Man shouted at Joey, grabbing him, "If you get involve with this, you'll be killed. We can't involve the battle."

"_GRRR! You're no fun!" _Said Demon Joey.

"I'm serious." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We let this battle got to Jack. If you get involve into the battle, Jack will think you're the enemy too."

"Fine." Said Demon Joey, returning to normal, "But if there's blood splatter on the ground, you can't stop me."

"No, but I can." Said Raye. "Just let Jack. No wait, Demon Jack handle against Terry."

"Jack, please calm down." Said Jena.

"It's no good, he can't her us." Said Brent."

"You're going to kill me?" Ask Terry, and then she starts laughing evilly. But Jack had enough and slashes Terry in the face with his claws.

"_Shut up! Terry!" _Demon Jack shouted, attacking Terry in the face. Blood came out of Terry when Jack attacked her, but a big red claw mark on her face.

"Ow! Hey! You shouldn't hit a girl!" Terry shouted, "So I win."

"_Wrong!" _Demon Jack shouted, Terry was confused, _"You maybe a girl, but to me you're a monster! A real fiend that hurts people! Now I'm going to kill you all the way until you're dead!" _ He charges towards Terry, scratching her all the way, but Terry tries to dodge his claws.

"_He's not normal." _Terry thought, still dodging Jack's claw attack, _"This dangerous fighting demon. He's a monster."_

SLASH!

"AGH!" Terry shouted in pain.

"DAH! DAH! HAGH!" Jack shouted, attacking Terry. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Whoa, look at Jack go." Said Inuyasha, "He must be puny to master the Dog-Demon Technique."

"He must be intense." Said Jeannie.

"Please Jack, calm down." Said Jena.

"It's no good." Said Amy, "He still can't hear us."

"Oh snap!" Sarah shouted, "He's off the hook."

"One more word out of you, and I'll…" Said Joey.

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah.

"Wait. Doesn't Dantos share their blood with pok'emon?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and then both Joey and Yo-Yo Man notice Raichu turning into a demon too.

"Whoops, we forgot about that one!" Joey shouted.

"Stay back!" A voice shouted, someone just clap a hand ounce, and then prison bars trapped Raichu inside, just about his size. Two appeared out of the trees; one had a yellow as a ponytail, black pants, a red jacket, white shirt, and black gloves. And the other one looks like a silver knight with red eyes and huge then the other guy.

"Ed and Al." Said Joey. "And how did you do that?"

"Alchemy." Said Ed, "Just call me Edward."

"And I'm Al." Said Al, the shiny knight.

"Thank you." Said Joey, and then he pulls out his Tessaiga like he's ready to kill Raichu, "I'm sorry Raichu, but I don't want you to get involved in this."

Until Yo-Yo Man grabbed Joey's hand and said, "What are you doing?"

"He's a demon!" Joey shouted, "Let go!"

"We can't let Raichu and Jack do this all day." Said Pikachu.

"I know this is bad, but killing Raichu won't solve anything." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Think about it; if you kill Jack's Raichu now, then what will happen if Jack saw you do that?"

"Then he'll still get mad?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. Joey put his Tessaiga away and looks at Yo-Yo Man.

"But what do we do now?" He asks, "We can't just sit around do nothing, Yo-Yo Man."

"We let the battle continue." Said Yo-Yo Man, crossing his arms, "But I didn't know Jack wanted revenge on his fiancé."

With all that kind of speed, Terry can't even catch up with Jack. It's like Terry is looking at Jack's body all black and white. She jumps up on the tree branch and covers herself from danger. And now Terry planed something to get rid of Jack.

"He can't sense me." Said Terry, "Maybe because since he's a Dog-Demon, then maybe I can try and kill him with my arrows!" She shot out lots of arrows at Jack, and it hits him everywhere: His body, his arms, his hands, his legs, and his feet. "Ha, you're dead. I win." And then she continues the evil laugh, "That means Akoo will pay me, and soon he'll destroy the world!"

"_NO!" _Demon Jack shouted, _"It's not over!"_

"Huh?" Ask Terry, "But you're suppose to be dead by my arrows. How can you survive that one? They're the 'Arrows of Death'. And when you get touched by them, you die instantly."

"_You're wrong, Terry!" _Jack shouted, _"I made a promise that the Empires will never become extinct. I vow to make sure the planet is saved from Akoo's terror! And do you think you can hit me with these arrows? I MADE A PROMISE THAT THE CYCLE WILL NEVER CONTINUE!" _Jack howls like a real Dog-Demon, and all of the arrows that were death came off of Jack, disintegrating. _"HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAGH!"_

"No Way!" Terry shouted, shocked, "Those arrows were suppose to kill you! How can you become immune to death? I killed you! Could he be…invincible?" Jack jumps very high charging towards Terry like a real mad Dog-Demon. _"I've got to get out of here." _Terry thought, _"Warning Akoo about this."_

But Terry was too late to escape, because Jack grabbed her right arm. She was shocked, Jack was crushing her right arm, like a huge muscle in his body, Terry looks at Jack's eyes more deeply, the red eye like a Dog-Demon's Red Eye.

"_No. I can't die now." _Terry thought, _"Is this the end my me?"_ Jack pulls his right fist way back, and with the entire Mystic he wastes, he "Punches!" Right on the face, making blood appeared out of Terry's face, and she was sent flying crashed by the trees and crushed on the big boulder. Jack chases after her, and nails her on the boulder.

"_ARGH!" _Demon Jack shouted, _"Terry! I had enough of your evil ways! This is as far as you can go! I'm going to make sure you'll never exist in this world again! Ever!"_

"Arrows of Death!" Terry shouted, more arrows attacked and stick to Jack's body.

"_ARGH!" _Demon Jack shouted in pain, he felt weak for, and Terry is about to laugh evilly. But Jack lets out a howl, a big yell letting the arrows off of him, _"HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAGH! You think the arrows will kill me? I don't think so!" _Jack performs a big thrust through Terry's chest, and past through the boulder is Terry's Dark Crystal Heart. _"Lovely heart you have! Is this yours? Because this is where you have come to your final hour!" _

Until when all of the sudden, Demon Jack crushes the Dark Crystal Heart, making Terry become unconscious. Jena and the rest we shocked when the Dark Crystal Heart exploded. And things are about to get ugly; Jack sticks his nails on Terry's arms and started to send Mystic through his body on Terry's body.

"_Now let's play a game called, 'Pop goes the Terry!'" _Demon Jack shouted, and she becomes more inflated and inflated all the way. She's like a big balloon ready to go "Pop!" _"Die Terry! DEMON'S CORPSE!"_ BOOM! Terry's body exploded! There was raining blood and organs, everyone was concern about Jack releasing his Break Limit as a Berserker.

"Oh my god." Said Jena.

"Holy…Zucions." Said Amy, twitching.

"I can't believe it." Said Todd, "I thought Jack was going to die over the Arrows of Death, but somehow he killed her."

"Joey, I don't mean to bother," Inuyasha said, "But can me and Joey eat all the blood and organs. We can't let it go to waste."

"…Knock yourselves out." Said Jack. And then both Joey and Inuyasha started to dig in the organs and started eating every dead body, blood and organ. Everyone was very disgusted about Joey and Inuyasha eating all of the blood.

"Oh my god." Said Raye, "Joey, you're sick."

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome, "You're disgusting."

"Thank you." Said Joey, continuing eating blood and organ.

Jack just walks up to the dead body, all sad ready to cry. Joey understands Jack and puts his hand on Jack's right shoulder.

"It's okay." Said Joey, "I know how you feel."

"Grace would never hurt anyone." Said Jack, "Why? Why would Akoo send a person who is acting evil and wanted to harm people? I knew I should have been Empire in the first place." He starts crying, "It's my fault that I'm the Empire! It's my fault! I should have bring Grace with me in the first place!"

"Jack, I promise we can bring her back." Said Joey.

"How can we?" Ask Jack, "She has become one with the Lifestream."

"And we can't bring the dead back." Said Raichu.

"How did you escape, Raichu?" Ask Pikachu, "We thought you were locked up behind bars when Ed saw you turn into a demon."

"Remember; Dantos share their blood with pok'emon." Said Raichu, "I have the same feelings with Jack's feelings."

"You can bring her back." Said Jena, "I tried, and it worked."

"_SHUT UP!" _Jack shouted in rage, punches Jena in the face. "You can't a person back from the dead!" Jena was knocked out.

"Okay, now you're dead!" Todd shouted, charging towards Jack. But Jack grabs Todd on the arm and crushes it, "OW! LET GO!"

"_No!" _Jack shouted, turning back to Demon Jack, _"You Crystals forget about the law on Galleon Island! If you bring a dead person back, there are consequences."_

"Jack, calm down." Said Jena, "All ever I got for a punishment is a black heart tattoo on my chest and it hurts if someone gets near me along with the Pain Bracelet."

"Pain Bracelet?" Ask Jack, until he remembers. "Wait! I remember! Jena had a Pain Bracelet and then what happened?"

"Stupid. It cracked up when Jena forgot all about you." Said Ben.

"And you didn't even give the Pain Bracelet to me?" Ask Jack, mad, "It has to return back to the Spine of Pain back at the island! IDIOTS!"

"Don't call us, idiots, kid." Said Jeannie.

"HI-YA!" Jack shouted, attacking Jeannie with his sword, "I'm ganna crush you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "I can't believe you let Jena have the Pain Bracelet and it almost killed you. She had to crush it, then how am I going to tell the God? A Crystal Kid broke the Pain Bracelet? You are a law breaker, aren't you, Jena?"

"But still." Said Jena, "I did resurrect Godzica to see her big brother."

"You're not thinking straight!" Jack shouted, "Some hero! I can't bring Grace back, she's dead!"

"But still, we can bring her back." Said Jena.

"_Do you want to die with Terry?" _Ask Jack, talking ferocious.

"Uh…no." Said Jena, getting behind Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack! That's enough!" Yo-Yo Man demanded, "Don't take your blame on my daughter. It's not like she killed your fiancé!"

"Leave my love alone!" Brent shouted, "She wasn't involve in this situation."

"You Crystals are always stupid!" Jack shouted, "You can't bring the dead back, you can only belong to the darkness! Darkness can only bring the dead back! Evil can bring the dead back! You Crystals can't even think straight! I'll make sure whoever is evil will die! I'll make sure no one will ever exist!"

"Jack Davis!" Joey shouted, punches Jack on the head. POW! That got Jack to stop acting insane, and making him knocked out. "I think you had enough. And I was going to say you can bring Grace back."

"How?" Ask Sarah.

"I thought ounce they stay, you can't bring them back." Said Vincent.

"Let's hear it." Said Zatch.

"You did remember about the Dragon Balls, right?" Ask Joey, "I was about to suggest that if we collect all of the Dragon Balls, then we can bring her back. There is no law broken. It's just that the wishes are free, it doesn't break the rules or law."

Jack just woke up when he heard it from Joey. He was looking at Joey was surprised wonder if he can bring Grace back without breaking a law or a rule. But how is Jack going to bring Grace back with all seven Dragon Balls.

"Joey." Said Jack, waking up, "I hope you're right. Sorry about going insane."

"It's okay." Said Joey, "But listen to me first. We have only three Dragon Balls, and if we can collect seven Dragon Balls, we can resurrect Grace without breaking a law. It's a rule-free wish. Trust me."

"…Alright." Said Jack, "But Grace." He looks down at Grace, all worried, "I can't just leave her here."

"Don't worry." Said Joey, pulling out a yellow capsule, "I think this might come in handy." He pushes the button and throws it revealing three coffin like but all yellow and a plastic glass for the opening and closing. "Just place Grace inside this thing, and she'll go with you where ever you go."

Jack lifts Grace whole body, opens the coffin and placed her on the bed. He closed the plastic coffin, and pushes the button turning the coffin into a capsule. Don't worry, Grace will remain inside the capsule with her body inside, but her spirit lives one, and may her Rest-In-Peace.

"Grace." Said Jack, "Take care at the Farplanes." He decided to keep the capsule and places it inside his pocket.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get her back." Said Joey, "But we must find the other four Dragon Balls to bring her back."

"Jack, I was supposed to give you this." Said Jena, giving Jack the invitation. Jack takes the invitation to Manor Blood at Dark Island Royal.

"Is your region always Dark, Haunted, Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, and Devil?" Ask Raichu, "You need to put some light in it."

"It was named after the fiends." Said Jena.

"Great, I'll go there." Said Jack, "But as soon as Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Yang can come along."

"Say what?" Ask Raichu, surprised.

"I'll be going." Said Jena, and then Jena and her team leave the forest.

"Not if I go with you first." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he follows her daughter back to the Crystal Region.

Now back inside the Hospital, Erika can walk on her feet again, waiting for Jack to go pick her up. But she will be shocked about Grace's death and the one who is responsible for this. Jack and Raichu enter Erika's room.

"Hello, Big Brother." Said Erika, "Did you hear the good news?" But she saw Jack's face down and asks, "Jack?"

"Oh. Hello Erika." Said Jack, he was a little happy, "I have heard that you are cured from the disease."

"But why are you up set?" Ask Erika.

"Well, do you remember Grace?" Ask Raichu.

"Grace Redheart." Said Erika, "She is a great girl." Until she notices something wrong, "…She died."

Jack looked down and said, "Yes."

"It can't be." Said a voice, crying a little, "This is terrible. Grace was just a friend, she would never hurt anyone." It got Jack, Raichu, and Erika surprised and notices Grace's older sister. "Who do something evil, so vial that would harm my little sister? This is terrible." It's Rachel, and she grabs Jack all mad, "WHO DID IT! ANSWER ME!"

"Terry did it." Said Jack, "When I protected her from the big thorn, it went through me, but killed Grace, believe me."

"I expect proof." Said Rachel. Now Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Rachel went outside. Jack pulled out the yellow capsule, pushes the button, and throws it poof red smoke. Now it's back to the coffin with a plastic glass, and inside on the bed is Grace's dead body. Rachel was shocked with a gasp and cries for Grace, "Oh Grace. What have that terrible girl done to you? This can't be happening. You are the only special girl my mom promised to take care of you."

"Rachel." Said Jack, "I am sorry. I was hoping the thorn would kill me instead. But the thorn killed her heart instead. But I promise we'll bring her back to life without breaking the law."

"I have not witnessed on what happened." Said Erika, "But Jack will bring her back with something."

"Jack. Please." Said Rachel, "Bring her back for me. I can't let her end up like her mother."

"Okay." Said Jack, and he tells Erika, "Erika, go keep Rachel company." He walks to the fields thinking about Grace as much about the Red Oak Tree he remembered before.

"Something bothers you?" Ask Raichu.

"I have failed to be the Empire." Said Jack, "I was suppose to protect people from danger, but I'm not doing a good job being an Empire."

"Think of one reason for things that are bad being an Empire." Said Raichu.

"I didn't finish off Akoo when I had the chance at the boat." Said Jack, "Grace died because Terry was sent by Akoo, and now JENOVA keeps appearing out of nowhere trying to kill everyone all over the regions. But I know I will not let the cycle continue. But I have lost the one I've loved. Being an Empire is way too hard, but training was a little hard."

"Maybe we should think of something Jack."

"Like what?"

"Remember what Joey said? He said that if we can collect all of the Dragon Balls, then we can bring Grace back." Raichu jumps for joy and said, "That can give us a second chance to stop Akoo from destroying the earth!"

"Maybe you're right." Said Jack, "But how are we going to find the rest of the Dragon Balls? They can be in any region: Orre, Crystal, and Danto. There's no way we can find them that easy. I wish we had something that we can find them very easy."

"But we still have to collect all of the Materias though. Remember, we still have the um…uh." But Raichu forgot and thinks. "Lets see. We have the Rat, the Bull, a Rabbit, the Chicken, the Sheep, the Tiger, and the Dog. But we're missing the Monkey, the Horse, and the Snake, that Rapthorne stole Pig Materia, and we have not uncovered the Dragon. That Dragon Materia is going to be hard. But we had no idea where the Monkey, the Horse, and the Snake Materias are."

"Maybe we can go ask Eggman to locate each of the Materias for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe."

"Jack!" Erika called.

"Raichu!" Rachel called too. "It's just so weird. I was supposed to take care of my little sister, but she always yells that I'm not her mom. But now, she's gone."

"Rachel." Said Jack, "I still promised I will bring your little sister back. That's why I have to find all seven Dragon Balls and wish her back."

"Are you sure?" Ask Rachel.

"Remember, we're the Pok'emon Hero!" Raichu called.

"Don't worry Jack." Said Erika, "We'll make sure Grace will have a perfect spot without rotting."

"Please Erika." Said Jack, looking at her little sister, "Do me a favor. Don't send her."

"? Why?" Ask Erika.

"Because I know within my heart, I will bring her back." Said Jack.

"Let's go to Manor Blood to see if they can help us out." Said Raichu.

"Listen, Jack." Said Erika, "Please come back alive. The Manor Blood is the home to the Vampire Clan. They have no protection against Holy or anything else.

"That explains why Vincent is a Vampire." Ask Jack.

"Yes." Said Erika.

"Don't worry Erika." Said Raichu, "We'll make it out alive."

"That's right." Said Jack, "We'll make it out before you can say, 'Oak Tree'." Until Jack felt something on his hair and pulled it off, and it looks like a red leaf, many of the red leaves came out of the sky.

"Is this?" Ask Rachel.

"Grace." Said Jack.

So now, Jack and Raichu have to head to Blood Manor, but has to stay at the Pok'emon Ranch house for a while before going to that Mansion. But it seems that his loved one is gone, but Jack vows to bring her back with the Dragon Balls. Find out later, and don't next the new Episode later on.

Notes:

-That was surprising that Jack got turned into a Dog-Demon.

-Remember: When a Danto shares their pok'emon with a pok'emon, the pok'emon becomes the same personal. If Jack turned into a Dog-Demon, Raichu will turn into a Demon instead of a Dog-Demon.

-Jena decided to go somewhere and she gave Jack an invitation.

-Jack vows to bring Grace back with the Dragon Balls, which Joey was talking about.

-Erika is finally cured from the disease.


	168. Halloween Special 1

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Halloween Special #1

Get a Clue

Welcome back to the Halloween Special kids of all ages and more. It's me, the Pumpkin King, and this is a new show about a Boy with a Rat heading to Manor Blood Mansion. This is where the Vampire Clan lives; even it does have to do with real Vampires. The boy is Jack and the Rat is Raichu. Both of are on the Snow Mobile ever since Macalania Lake. Along with there flying friends, Vincent with Vampire Wings, Furret who is on Vincent's back, and Yang with his Dragon Wings.

As they came up the trail to the forest of darkness appeared a huge manor that was many stories tall. And was surrounded by giant stone gate with entrance opened for them waiting there was a 6'1" female raven haired, pale rose skinned with midnight colored eyes wearing long black dress. Waiting for them.

"Welcome! My name is Mio." Said Mio.

"Hello Mio." Said Vincent, "Long time no see."

"Hi, I'm Furret." Said Furret, "You did remember me, right?"

"You know her?" Ask Yang.

"Vincent i do remember you will." Said Mio, "Welcome, Jack Davis."

"Thank you." Said Jack, but he realize and said, "What a minute, how did you know my name?"

"Prince Brent told me all about you." Said Mio.

She then turns to prince Brent standing there with his Charmander by his side. "Hi jack thought you wouldn't show up here." Said Brent.

"Honor to meet you, Prince Brent." Said Jack, bowing to Brent.

"Same here." Said Raichu.

"What are we doing here?" Ask Yang, "I don't get it."

"Listen, Mio." Jack said, "Did you summon us?"

"You know, calling us?" Ask Vincent.

"Don't forget about me." Said Furret.

"Brent summon you here." Said Mio, and she turns toward him.

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to be apart of a custom party my family is holding?" Ask Brent.

"A party?" Ask Jack. "Sweet."

"Awesome!" Raichu cheered, "We should celebrate your party."

"Great, then can we enter?" Ask Vincent.

"Vincent and I can make some party food." Said Furret.

"Yes, it is very honorable to celebrate someone's party." Said Yang, "And thank you for summoning us, Brent."

"Your welcomed," said Brent, "I hope you come in custom."

He then leaves them in the hand of Mio.

"This way all to the Nible Wing of the house where you all will be staying." Said Mio.

Mio leads Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Yang inside the Manor Blood to the Noble Wing. Looking around the place is kind of like Vincent's Old Mansion, but it looks different then before. However, Jack and Raichu want to know where the changing room is along with the guest room.

"Wow, Mio." Said Jack, looking around, "This is amazing."

"You like it?" Ask Vincent, "It's beautiful."

"This is kind of like where Amy likes to live." Said Jack

"You know, I wonder if the others will ever show up." Said Yang.

Mio stopped in place to what Vincent said about others coming as set of black doors open to their right as she points .the red doors leads to guest rooms for them that had there own bathrooms and closets with windows next to the beds.

There were told to stay away from left wing of manor for that's where the vampires of the blood manor lived. If they did step foot in the wing Mio her self would turn them handing them off to one of the masters.

"The party starts 6:30 tonight," Said Mio, "The others will come so be very careful many of them drink human blood."

"!" Gulp. "B-b-blood? Human Blood?" Asks Jack, frighten.

"Hey, I'm a Vampire." Said Vincent, "So I'm okay to go to the Left Wing."

"Same here." Said Furret.

"I know this will be a party, but don't you think the party will be loud?" Ask Yang.

She smiled also saying to watch out for Author infers the chaplain of the blood manor clan and who liked the fear in his meals veins before taking their blood. The party would have some loud music in honor of Jena getting the necklace of hope of the Darkisland ruins.  
"Yes Jack Davis human blood they like it fresh," Said Mio, "Vincent watch out Sei is waiting in the wait to prank you. Beyond there black doors are your rooms may your stay here bring closer to our kind."

"Can I tell you something?" Ask Jack, covering his neck, "You don't want my blood. It's Chicken Blood."

"Yeah." Said Raichu, and then both Jack and Raichu started to act like chickens and leave, and sounding like real chickens.

"Uh, Mio. These two are battier then we are." Said Vincent, "And is Sei a woman?" I think Vincent wants to meet Sei. But is Sei a girl or a boy?

They were all told that Sei was a female 5'6" with green hair, skin and eyes loves to wear punk and rocker style clothing. Pulls the worst pranks in the family on everyone for fun of it. She is already dating someone she had met at the private school she was thrown out of.  
"Jack Davis i see the blood running through your veins as we speak. And it is as human as prince Brent's blood." Said Mio, "Now i leave you in the hand of Kakugo."  
Mio then leaves them with a female 5'6" with midnight eyes and raven black hair with salmon skin wearing prep style clothing appeared.  
"Hi i am Kakugo of the blood manor clan part of vamservices," Said Kakugo, waving to them,"this way to your rooms." She walks through the black doors showing them to the guest rooms.

"I think you remember me?" Ask Vincent, flirting Kakugo, "I'm Vincent Valentine."

"And I'm Furret." Said Furret.

"I wonder. How does Mio know I am human? I'm part of the Inu Clan." Said Jack.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Raichu, "You may be human on the outside, but inside is a dangerous dog-demon blood."

"That's true." Said Yang, "But I have the strange feeling that we're forgetting something."

Jack then remembers something and yells, "Yikes! The Machina!" He rushes outside leaving Vincent, Furret, Kakugo, Yang, and Raichu surprised about what Jack was doing outside.

"What's wrong?" Ask Kakugo.

"Hey! Jack!" Vincent shouted, "And are you really stupid, Kakugo? You promise you go out with me?"

"No time! Hurry!" Yang shouted. So now everyone follows Jack back Outside to where Jack did had one problem. That Machina they used before that reach here is like a snow mobile. And that Snow Mobile is sinking to the ground along with Jack.

"I can't get it out!" Jack shouted, "Someone give me a hand!"

"Quicksand!" Furret shouted.

"Sorry Mr. Vincent i am not dating outside or within the blood manor at all. So ask some else," Said Kakugo. She then tied a rope to near by tree before tossing it Jack saying he ties that end to the snow mobile. "Jack! Catch!"

Jack catches the rope and ties it on the Snow Mobile, but it doesn't work. She tries to pull the rope, but the rope snaps taking her along!

The quicksand is too strong, so now it's both Jack and Kakugo stuck in the situation.

"Move." Said Yang, "I summon Gyarados." A giant snake like pok'emon with fangs and belongs to the water appears. "Gyarados, get Jack and Kakugo out of the quicksand!" Gyarados flies near Kakugo and Jack. "Quickly! Grab hold of Gyarados before you'll sink."

Jack hangs on to Gyarados, and Kakugo transform into Pikachu holding on to Gyarados.

When Jack grabbed Gyarados to hang on, Kakugo morphed into a Pikachu and hangs on to escape the Quicksand.

And then the Snow Mobile sank under the dirt, leaving the rest to stay at the Manor. Back inside the Guest's room, Jack, Raichu, Yang, Vincent, and Furret will have to spend the night until the Snow Mobile comes back. It's about 6:00 PM ready to party about thirty minutes. A girl 5'4' with blond hair, white eyes, and peach skin wearing prep/goth knocked on their door.

"Come in." Said Jack, "It's open."

"Come on in." Said Vincent, and he opens the door.

She walks in dressed as Goth fairy. "My name is Erin blood slave of Mio sent by her to take you to the party friends of prince Brent." Said Erin.

Until Vincent takes Erin's hand and starts to flirt her.

"Hello, enchanted to meet you." Said Vincent, "My name is Vincent Valentine."

"And I'm Furret." Said Furret.

"Ah, forget it." Said Jack, "If we get into this situation, then we're in deep trouble." He's just changing in the changing room along with Raichu; they're just going to wear costumes for the party.

"Jack, have you seen my bat wings?" Ask Raichu.

"Right here." Said Jack, giving Raichu his bat wings.

"Thanks." Said Raichu, taking the bat wings and putting them on.

"But listen Erin, Raichu and I will be a little late." Said Jack, "But I wanted to do is start something like look for some food."

"Some Party Food?" Ask Yang.

"That's it." Said Raichu.

She smiles, "Its alright for you to be late Mr. Davis," Said Erin," sorry Vincent i am not dating you. So please these way to the kitchen."

"Don't you think it's, 'this way'?" Ask Yang.

"Alright, lead the way." Said Jack.

Erin leads Jack, Raichu, Yang, Vincent, and Furret straight to the kitchen, which is a nifty room. All of it was nothing but black and darkness, and it would be very hard to see for the others except for Vincent and Furret.

"Here!" Said Erin. She turned on the light for them to see before.

"Oh, thank you, Erin." Said Jack, "Now let's eat."

"If only Jena where here." Said Vincent, "Then I can see her eyes again."

"Will you stop daydreaming?" Ask Yang, "Thank you, Erin. If you see Jena, tell her we're in the kitchen."

"Jena is on her way to the kitchen as we speak after gearing you guys were all here." Said Erin.

So she turns around opening the door for a girl that looked like Jena but had strawberry blond hair and dressed like princess.

"Jena!" Vincent shouted, taking Jena's hand, flirting, "Do you remember me? Of course you remember me. I'm Vincent Valentine; did you remember that I'm a Vampire? But a nice Vampire."

"Get a grip, Vincent." Said Yang, grabbing Vincent, "She already has a sweet-heart."

"Ow! Ow! Not the ear!"

"That was fun. But I want to do some investigation about this Manor." Said Jack, "Let's just look for some clues."

"I love your custom Jack and we can go exploring around the manor if you want?" Ask Jena.

It's been a while since Jack wore his costume ever since one year has passed. He's still wearing a zombie costume with red eyes, fangs like a vampire, all gray skin, a torn up shirt, bat wings, a skull necklace, and a scar on his left eye. And for Raichu, red and black body, small bat wings, fangs, a blue fire on his tail, and red eyes.

"Alright, let's start by looking around the kitchen for some clues." Said Jack, "And thanks for noticing my costume."

"Okay." Said Raichu, he opens the old oven, looks through it, and comes out. "Nothing in there." Until he notices a Zubat on his head, "Huh?" He panics, "AGH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" The Zubat came off, going around.

"Yikes! Forget it, how about some food?" Ask Jack, swiping the Zubat. Jena starts laughing when jack did that as the Zubat lands on her shoulder. The Zubat is gone, Jack opens the refrigerator until he heard slurping sound, and then he shuts it quickly. "Whoa! Something's inside."

"Jack since half in the vampires in this manor drink human blood human food isn't needed," Said Jena, "that thing in the refrigerator is a slipor." Erin the showed Jack the refrigerator that stores the human food

"Oh, yes." Said Jack, "I knew that." He takes some of the human food, with Raichu the same thing taking the human food, he discovered something like a piece of paper. "Hey! What's this?"

"What's what?" Ask Raichu.

Jack reads the old paper.

"Dear Jena Aunti,

It has come to me that I have entered this Blood Manor ever since Mio took care of me. So now, it is very honor you that I have left all of the fortune in this Manor. But however, the Vampires can't find it all because of my clues. I ask you a favor: Follow each of the clues I've placed all over the Blood Manor, and I swear you, your friends, and your family will have all of my fortune."

"I can't read who's it from." Said Jack, "Its in Crystal Language. Jena, help?"

Jena then took the note form him reading her self saying Mio has left her in charge of a great fortune and they are clues they he follow in order to get to the fortune.

"Let's check this clue." Said Jack, and then he reads it.

"I used to rule this clan many, many years ago before dieing at the one that killed as she turned."

"Maybe next time whoever writes this must fix it's spelling." Said Jack.

"But I don't get the riddle." Said Raichu.

"What kind of riddle was that?" Ask Vincent.

Jena answered that riddle saying it was Aaron the old head of the blood manor clan that Mio killed after turning her.

"Aaron?" Ask Jack.

"But where is Aaron?" Ask Raichu.

"Aaron died jack when he turned Mio year ago the riddle is talking the painting of him that hangs in the Mio's study," Said Jena," come on jack we have ot head ot Mio's study for the next clue on the painting."

She turns away toward the door of the kitchen to go to the Mio's study that was located in the east wing of the manor.

Now everyone head straight to Mio's Study, but until they took cover from Author and continue straight to Mio's Study. Inside Mio's Study is like a library, and portraits everywhere.

"Now remember, we must look for the portrait of Aaron somewhere in Mio's Study." Said Jack.

"But what does Aaron looks like?" Ask Raichu.

"Found the painting of Aaron." Said Jena. She points to paints of man above Mio's desk.

"Holy Zucions." Said Jack, "Way to go, Jena." Vincent lifts the painting and moves it near a wall, revealing a jewel and another clue.

"Look!" Raichu called pointing at the blue diamond and the scroll, "A diamond."

"And another clue." Said Jack, taking the scroll and reading it. "Let's see. 'The prize of the manor clan sealed within see through glass in a place where others meet their friends.' That doesn't make any sense."

"Then what's the answer?" Ask Yang, he looks at Jena and asks, and "Do you know?"

"Bust of Mio made from pure jade locked in glass display case on a pillar in the library," said Jena, "that's where Kyle the book keeper lives." She then turned away from them to go to the library.

"Oh great. Not him again." Said Vincent.

"Indeed." Said Furret.

"Him again?" Ask Jack.

"Who's him?" Ask Raichu.

"You don't want to know." Said Vincent, "Now let's hurry and get out of the library."

"I don't get your problem." Said Yang, "Is there something you haven't told us?"

Vincent decided to tell Yang, Furret, and Jack about his cousin, Kyle, who was a bookkeeper in the library. But they walk their way up at the library, but a whole sack of books everywhere. It's like the Grand Library.

"So this is the place?" Ask Jack. "It looks so big."

"This is where Kyle was." Said Vincent, "I wonder if he's not here."

"Come on, let's meet him. Somewhere." Said Yang.

Until they heard a voice shouted, "Halt!"

"Kyle!" Vincent shouted, surprised.

Jena then stepped in front of Kyle. "We need to get in there by order of royal family of Dark Island that your clan services." Said Jena.

"What's the word am I looking for?" Ask Kyle, thinking. But then he attacks Vincent and shouts, "NO!" But Vincent blocked Kyle's attack.

"I was afraid of this." Said Vincent, "Jack, Raichu, Yang, Furret, and Jena, why don't you go look for the bust. It looks like Mio, right? Find her head!" Now Vincent and Kyle get into a real fight.

"Okay Vincent." Said Kyle, "Ever since we I had my books repaired, I still remembered the time that you've borrowed my book, but didn't returned it."

"? You want the Cook Book back?" Ask Vincent, "Then come an get me!"

"I knew you were going to say that!" Kyle shouted, attacking Vincent, but Vincent blocked it with his arms. From one punch, to the next punch, they can't stop the fighting.

"Frog-Leg, Kick!" Vincent shouted, kicking Kyle, but Kyle blocks the attack with his hand, grabbing the leg.

"Too easy!" Kyle shouted, flipping him over.

"Huh? AGH!" Vincent shouted, spinning around. Kyle was about to perform a Werewolf Claw attack, but Vincent used his Werewolf Claw from the attack.

"He has it covered!" Jack called, "Let's hurry and find the pure jade of Mio."

"This way!" Furret called, following the sent of the pure jade. The rest followed Jena leaving Vincent and Kyle to fight. When they get upstairs to the next room, it looks like a whole sack of busts of Mio, made by pure jade. There are hundreds of them.

"Okay look a glass box that may have the bust or Mio made pure jade in it," Said Jena, "They say that bust can't be removed form the glass box with out Mio unlocking it her self." And so Jena starts looking around the sacks of busts for glass box.

"I think you're looking for is 'of' instead of 'or'." Said Yang, "Now where is that glass box?"

"There!" Raichu shouted, pointing at the glass box with a bust of Mio. "It's made of Pure Jade."

"Excellent, now how do we get it out?" Ask Jack.

"LOOK OUT!" Vincent shouted, too late to get Mio. Jack, Raichu, Yang, Furret, and Jena took cover from Vincent and Kyle fighting against each other. "Sheesh, you're that depressed." He guards himself quickly before Kyle could touch him.

"Lucky. You still remembered the Manor Clan Martial Arts, don't you?" Ask Kyle, "But can you stop a kicking attack!"

"This isn't good." Said Furret, "Vincent and Kyle shouldn't be fighting like this."

"WHO'S FIGHTING WITHOUT ME?" Ask a voice

"Oh no Arthur!" Jena called, watching him walk in the library.

There stood before them 6'0" male with light brown hair, sheet white skin, and red eyes wearing religious clothing.

"Well...?" Ask Arthur, looking to Kyle and Vincent.

"Yikes!" Vincent shouted.

"Arthur! Not you again!" Kyle shouted. "I have my books repaired and you've destroyed half of my books. I even repaired the busts you've broke."

"Answer my question!" Author shouted, "Who's fighting without me?"

"That's Author?" Asks Jack, frighten, "Why didn't you tell me, Jena?"

"Excuse me jack," said Jena, "Arthur infer of the blood clan if you want fight go ask Mio for one."

"Well seems that Vincent has returned to us after all these years with the 'friends," Arthur said, squeezing the handle of his mace," I leave you all alone for now fight again i shall return."

"Well, aren't you fearless." Said Kyle, and he looks at Vincent, "I'll deal with you later." And then he charges towards Author and shouts, "And I won't let you destroy my perfectly good books again, Author!"

"Bring it!" Author shouted. Kyle and Author battled against each other leaving Vincent to escape the battle.

"Great, now's my chance." Said Vincent, and he runs up the stairs, "Did you find it?"

"Not yet. We found the bust." Said Jack, "But how can we get Mio's permission? We can't disturb her."

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Kyle shouted, and he crashed through the glass breaking Mio's pure jade bust. CRASH! It was only bent only on the left.

"Forget the bust getting hurt we have to get out of here before Arthur eats one of us for his next meal." Said Jena. She then ran over to a lamp pulling it to the side that opened a secret passage that would lead them back the kitchen. "Get in now all of you with clue and bust!" Said Jena.

"Hold on." Said Jack, "Force Pull!" With Jack's force, he pulled the clue with the bended bust, and then Jack, Raichu, Yang, Furret, and Vincent ran inside the secret passage straight to the kitchen.

"Thank you Jena." Said Raichu, "If we keep this up with Author, then we would of been done for."

So now Jack, Raichu, Jena, Yang, and Vincent made their quick escape from Kyle and Author. But they still have a long way to go to collect all of the clues and get to the treasure. What will happen next? Find out later on the next Episode.

Notes:

-Jack, Raichu, Vincent, and Yang have met some of the Vampire Friends: Mio, Kakugo, and Kyle.

-They were heading through where Jena was taking them.

-For coming to the Manor Blood Mansion, the Snow Mobile is gone, sunk underground.


	169. Halloween Special 2

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Halloween Special #2

Getting to the next clue.

"Wait a minute." Said Yang, looking at Jena all confused, "How did you know about the Manor Blood? How did you know about that secret passage straight to the kitchen?"

"Oh...Brent showed me everything around here when we came here last time," Said Jena, "now what does the clue say jack?"

"Hold on, Jena." Said Jack, "You can't just pressure me now, I still haven't got the chance to read the next clue. But I'm worried about Kyle and his bust." He pulls out the pure jade bust that looks like Mio and fixed it by bending it make to normal. "But it was lucky Kyle made it out of rubber instead of real marble."

"Who knew?" Said Raichu.

"That gives me the willies." Said Vincent, "Does Kyle know about the bust that was missing?"

And that's where Kyle gives out a big yell, "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!! MY BUST! IT'S GONE!!! NOOOOO!!! VINCENT!!! AURTHER!!! I'M GANNA STRANGLE YOU FOR STEALING MY BUST!!"

"Okay. He notices." Said Jack, and he begins to read the next clue, "Let's see. 'I hold plants the smell pretty and come in many colors.'"

"Weird." Said Yang, "Is that a Glass Pot or is it a Vase?"

"Jena, do you know?" Ask Jack.

"Its the priceless vase located in hallway leading OT the back door," said Jena.

As they made they're way out the secret passages into the kitchen Jena explained showed them the way t the hallways where the priceless vase would be.

"With Jena leading the way." Said Yang, "Then here's one question: 'what does the priceless vase look like?"

Right at the hallway, everything is always in the hallway. How are they going to find a priceless vase, the clue maker could of at least describe which vase was the priceless vase, this is hard work.

"Any idea where the vase could be?" Ask Jack.

"Since you have me around, how about I can take a sniff on that old paper?" Ask Raichu.

"The priceless vase has roses painted on with lilies in it on a table that looks like a horse," said Jena, "Raichu you don't have to sniff out the clue marker because we found the table in shape of a horse."  
Jena then points to the priceless vase that had red roses painted on it with lilies sticking out of it.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Said a voice.

"Nice." Said Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a voice, "Did I interrupt something?" A man with long white hair with glasses, black clothes like a suit, and black eyes came. "I hope I didn't interrupt your clue searching party."

"Oh, no sir." Said Jack.

"Yeah, here we go." Said Raichu, taking out the paper. "I wonder what's the next clue."

"Oh! Can I see?" Ask the man. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the Butler of Manor Blood, please to meet you."

"Guys read the clue already." Said Jena.

"Sorry about Jena." Said Jack, "She's not that nice talking to good people like you. My name is Jack Davis."

"I'm Raichu." Said Raichu.

"I'm Vincent Valentine, a Vampire who belongs to the Vampire Clan which is a tribe." Said Vincent.

"And I'm Yang." Said Yang.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Can I see the next clue, please?" Ask the Butler. "Come on, I wanna see!"

Jack was a little stressed and asks Vincent, "What is he doing?"

"Trying to get the next clue." Said Vincent, "Maybe he wants to see the next clue. Jack, please read it."

Jack reads the clue and said, "They love when I sing during the full moon'. That's a weird clue. Aaron would of write better."

"That the nightnale caged in the living room in the 1st living room." Said Jena.

"Are you serious?" Ask Yang, "Because I better get out of here. I'll see you guys later, I better go see the party for myself." And then he walks to the party room, "Good-Bye."

"See you later." Said Jack.

"So that's the clue." Said the Butler, "Okay, have fun now." And then he leaves." So now the rest head straight to the 1st Living Room on the first floor, and found some old stuff here.

"There should be a caged somewhere." Said Jack, "Next time, it's called a 'Cage', but 'caged'. And where is the nightnale cage?"

She followed behind them trying to think of something nice to say.

"Sorry for being rude sir my name is Jena Aunti of Dark Island I am soon to be engaged to Brent of the Darkisland royal family," said Jena, "there" Jena pointed.

There by a windowsill was the caged nightnale that had a roll of paper inside its cage singing to someone who was sitting near by.

Jack opens the cage and takes the paper, "Okay, I got it. Now let's read the next clue. 'I dance when i am played with by the noble children before they are turned'."

"Huh? That's a silly riddle." Said Raichu.

"Yeah, what kind of riddle was that?" Ask Jack, "If it's a dance, it should be in the ballroom."

"Music box with a dancing doll that is in dinning room and jack behind you," said Jena, pointing behind him. The person rose from their seat.

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Weird." Said Raichu.

"Look, you guys stay here, I'll be back." Said Vincent, walking to the person who rose from their seat. Vincent decided to talk to the person, but Jack and Raichu had no idea what they're talking about.

"Vincent? Where's the dancing doll?" Ask Jack, "The music box."

"Hurry." Said Raichu, "This place gives me the creeps."

Then the person stepped into the light showing them he was prince Brent.   
"May i ask why you guys stopped the nightnale from singing? "Ask Brent.  
"Jack the dining room is where the music box is." Said Jena.

"We just have to get the clue." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Raichu, "And since you're the one with the Music Box, can we borrow it?"

"I don't know about you," said Vincent, "But I better go do something. See you later." And then he takes off, leaving Jack, Raichu, Jena, and Brent alone in the dinning room.

Brent then walked over to the music box opening it to where the music started to play and hands jack the clue.

"Now read." said Brent.

"Now let's see." Said Jack, taking the clue and reads it, "i stare down at you as you enter this place.' What a weird clue. Thanks Brent. And thank you, music box." The ballerina started to bows to Jack, giving them both Jack and Raichu running back outside.

"Yikes!" And then both Raichu and Jack leave them behind.

"Jack! Raichu! Wait up!" Brent called. "You sure your pok'emon hero?"

"Maybe next time you should say, 'you're', not 'your'." Said Jack, and then Jack, Raichu, Brent, and Jena found the entrance of the door and back outside. What they found was a man with black skin; wearing Aurochs clothes of blue and yellow, black hair, and brown shoes.

"Hello, ya?" Ask the Auroch, "What you doin'?"

"Tamer!" Jack shouted.

"Tamer!" Raichu called, "We were about to ask you the same question."

"We have a question," said Jack, "Do you happen to know an old eye on top of the entrance way of the front?"

"I don't know." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "But where's Jena and Brent? They were supposed to be here."

"They'll show up soon." Said Jack, and then he notices them and said, "Ah, here they come."

"Jack!" said Jena. She walked up behind him as a straight feeling of them being watched was in the air.

"! It's on, the eye." Said Jack, pointing on top of the door. It looks like a Vampire eye, watching each and every one of them, it blinks ounce.

"Holy Zucions." Said Tamer, "What in Zucions is going on?"

"No idea." Said Jack, "But can you give me a boost?"

"Sure." Said Tamer, lifting Jack up to the eye.

"This should be easy." Said Jack, "I'll reach out with my hand, and grab the clue." But then the eye blocked the clue making Jack a little mad, "Hey!" He tries again but going under, and then the eye tricks Jack. Now Jack is furious, he keeps trying until he uses two arms and grabbed the clue. "Got it! You can put me down."

Jack jumps down and reads then next clue, "Now what's next? I can't read this; it's all Crystal Language. Jena, Brent, a little help please?"

"The form of pok'emon outside the manor that is vampire bat." said Jena.  
"Answer is the Zubat statue located in the front count yard." Said Brent.

"You're not dramatic, are you?" Ask Jack, "So we can go to the Zubat Statue at the Front Courtyard."

"Okay, then let us go there." Said Raichu.

"Wait, I've decided to come along just to see what's going on here." Said Tamer, wondering, "Make sure you don't get into trouble." So now everyone; Jack, Raichu, Tamer, Jena, and Brent head straight to the Courtyard where there is an empty space. In the middle of the Courtyard is a big statue of a Zubat.

"See, there it is." Said Raichu, walking to the statue of a Zubat, "I wonder where the clue is." He checks around to see where the clue is around the body.

"Raichu, be careful." Said Jack, "You don't want to cause a scene."

"Not to worry." Said Raichu, checking inside Zubat's mouth still looking for the clue, "I think the clue is inside." And then he shouts coming from the echo, "Aha! I found it! Another clue and another jewel, perils!" He tries to get out, but then he realizes one thing, "Uh-Oh. I'm Stuck!"

"I was afraid of this." Said Jack, "Come on, we better get him out." Jack grabs Raichu, Brent grabs Jack, Jena grabs Brent, and Tamer grabs Jena. "All together. When I say, 'now', Pull was hard was you can. Ready? NOW!" Jack, Jena, Brent, and Tamer pulled as hard as they can to get Raichu out. "Pull! Pull Now!"

Pop! Goes the Raichu. Raichu came out of the Zubat Statue with the clue and the perils.

"Oof."

"You okay?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Raichu, "Jena, read the next clue." He hands Jena the clue, and Jena unveils the clue and reads it.

"We need someone from the royal family in order to enter the wing unharmed." said Jena.

"But who is the royal family?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, we can't just walk up to Mio and ask her this." Said Raichu, "Like say, 'Hi Mio, can we see your Crobats because we're looking for the next clues'."

"Wait." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "Didn't you tell me Brent is one of the royal families that is related from a Vampire, ya?"

"No Tamer, Brent is apart of the royal family of Dark Island but they control the vampire clan there not apart of it," said Jena.

"Let's go find him, somewhere." Said Jack.

"But where can Brent be?" Ask Raichu. "Jena, do you remember where Brent to too, and could you lead the way?"

"The kitchen." said Jena. So she leads them to the kitchen to find Brent covered in a pile of ham.

"Brent!" Jack called, "Hold on!" He uses the force to remove all of the hams and get Brent out of the ham, "Are you okay?"

"Jack, why didn't you let me eat all the hams in the first place?" Ask Raichu, "Brent, tell us what happened and," Sniff, sniff. "Why do you smell like ham? Did Vincent did something wrong?"

"No i was walking in here looking for Ben and from no where ham just fell on me," said Brent, "please don't sniff me."

"Came from no where?" Ask Jack, thinking, and then he remembered, "Wait a minute...Sei!"

Of course, it must be Sei or someone else that did the ultimate prank to Brent.

"Mio warned Vincent about Sei, the prankster." Jack continued, "So she was late for Vincent to arrive, and thought that Brent was Vincent."

"That's great." Said Tamer, "But we still haven't get Brent's help."

"About what?" Ask Brent.

"Oh, yes. Jack! The clue!" Raichu called, "Jack! Show Brent the clue!"

"Oh, yes." Said Jack, pulling out the clue.

"Read! What does it say?" Ask Jena.

"C-c-cannon!" Jack shouted, freaked out. A big cannon moved on its own aiming at Tamer, Jack, Raichu, Brent, and Jena.

"Hey! What's going...?" Ask Vincent, surprised at the cannon, "Agh! No!"

Then Sei popped out from behind the cannon about to light it.  
"I hope you like oatmeal." said Sei. She lights the cannon. BOOM! Everyone is covered in oatmeal but Brent used his Shield to protect himself and Jena.  
"Everyone alright?" Ask Brent.

"Not to mention anything to you, but this is good." Said Jack, licking the oatmeal off of him self.

"Yeah." Said Raichu, licking the oatmeal off of him.

"This is good, what is this made out of?" Ask Jack.

"Sheep's blood and oatmeal fix mixture." Said Sei.

Jack and Raichu felt sick when they hear the words, "Sheep Blood".

"Ack!"

"Yuck! I thought cow tongue is bad, but Sheep Blood?" Ask Raichu, "That's too salty."

Sei gets in front of the cannon looking at everyone, but missed a head count.

"You do realize that it was a bad idea to use Oatmeal." Said Jack, "Because it was suppose to be regular Oatmeal, not Oatmeal with sheep blood."

Someone is setting the fuse, and no one is seeing who is setting the fuse or seeing the fuse.

"Well, I hope you like it." Said Sei, "Because it taste good for us Vampires."

Then when all of the sudden...BOOM! Brent used his Shield to protect himself and Jena, and Jack protected himself and Raichu with his shield. Plus, it sent Sei flying straight hole on the wall. Ouch.

"Hey! Sei!" Vincent shouted worried.

"Sei! Are you okay?" Ask Jack.

"Fine." said Sei. She had gotten up for short time before crushing to the ground saying look at all the birds.

"Oh! My sweet Sei!" Said Vincent, wiping Sei from the smudges, "Look at you, you're a mess. There you go, don't you look clean." Now Sei is all clean from the smudges and cannon smoke.

Sei then hits him in the face with a blue berry after she came too before running off saying you're a loser.

"Listen Brent, do you think you can give us a hand?" Ask Jack, talking to Brent. "Because Jena read the clue, and she thinks we need your help."

"We hang in this room for privately as master is doing her work. Mio's Crobats located in Mio's room in the vampire wing." said Jena.

"So what the problem then?" ask Brent.

"Okay, let me explain." Said Jack, explaining to Brent, "Jena told us that the clue is in Mio's room, but we're not allowed."

"That's because I'm related to the Blood Clan." Said Brent, "You're going to need my help, so let's go." And then Brent leads Vincent and Jena straight to the Vampire wing.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, worried, "Here we go again. Come on Raichu. Raichu?" But he notices and calls, "Raichu! Where are you?"

"Nobody here, but us hams." Said Raichu, hanging on the room. With Raichu on the rope, they're attached to the ceiling, and his tail is swirl around the end of the rope.

"Ham huh? You look more like a big chicken." Said Jack, talking to Raichu. Raichu catches Jack's eyes and he said, "Come on." He grabs Raichu's tail, and they head straight inside Mio's Room. Inside the room was nothing but darkness, darkness everywhere. The only light was coming from the near by windows that were just few feet away from Mio's coffin.

"Great, just what we need." Said Jack, frighten, "A coffin. Does the Crystal always like spooky things like Mummies, Frankenstein, and Werewolves?"

"No time, let's find that clue." Said Vincent, looking around, "Now where'd she put that clue?"

Brent was offended as he turned the light to the room on for them to find the clue.  
"Uh ...guys!" said Jena, looking up. Above them were Crobats and Zubats hanging on the ceiling of the room asleep.

"!"

_"Bliemmy." _Said Jack, whispering, _"Look at them, all of them. There are a lot of Crobats and Zubats. I guess they have the clue somewhere on the ceiling, if we can remove some out of the way."_

_"How can we get them removed?" _Ask Raichu, whispering to Jack, _"They're so many."_

Then the coffin opens slowly as the Crobats and Zubats awakes flying everywhere around the room. Brent opened the windows doe the Crobats and Zubats to fly out of as the clue drops to Jack's feet.

"Good job, Brent." Said Vincent, "I think they deserve some lunch outside."

"Jack! Look!" Raichu shouted, pointing at the clue and a jewel.

"Awesome." Said Jack, picking up at clue and a jewel, "A ruby, and another clue." He begins to read the clue, "you watch me all the time with time passign them by day by day.' That's a weird clue. It should be 'passing', not 'passign'. Jena?"

"Hey Jack, something's wrong." Said Raichu, frighten at the coffin.

"Yikes!" Jack shouted, freaked out about the coffin opened. "Someone inside?"

The person in side the coffin, Mio.

"Like the little hunt i placed for you children?" Asked Mio.

"Oh! Ah, ha, ah, hi Mio." Said Jack, nervous, "Nice evening, eh?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Mio." Said Raichu, nervously.

"Oh, high Mio." Said Vincent.

"We are on our next clue." Said Jack. "Jena, can you please tell us what's the answer about that clue, please?"

"Yeah, please Jena?" Ask Raichu.

"Hi Mio," said Jena, "it the TV set located in the 2nd living room."

"Brent your here that's a surprizes." said Mio.

"Thank you, Jena." Said Jack, "You know Mio, I wish we would love to stay and chat, but we can't get bit my a Vampire, okay?"

"Yeah, so we'll just leave right now." Said Raichu, and then both Jack and Raichu grab Jena, Brent, and Vincent, dashing straight to the second living room. "Phew, we made it. And not one single bite."

"Hey! I was just about to have a sweet talk with Mio." Said Vincent, missing Mio.

"Do you want us killed?" Ask Jack, "Let's just look for the next clue and get out of here."

"Jena did say 'TV'." Said Raichu, "But where is the 'TV'?"

"What? What is this TV you speak of?" Ask Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"A TV is a receiver that displays television images." Said Brent.

"Mmmm, never heard of it." Said Jack.

"There's one." Said Raichu, pointing at the dead TV with the clue on it.

Jack stares at the TV and said, "This is the TV? " He kicks it, "This is just a box?" He notices the clue in the broken TV. Jack takes the clue, but it's still written in Crystal Language, "Jena? Brent? Help?"

Brent takes it from Jack and reads, "Used to rest upon when people get tired."

"Hmm, this is tricky." Said Jack, thinking about the clue, "What is used to let people rest when they get tired?"

"Does it have to do with a bed?" Ask Raichu, "A bed is good for you."

"Maybe it is a bed." Said Jack.

"It the old couch that is located in the living room." Said Jena.

"Jena Aunti, you must be Einstein." Said Jack, encouraging Jena, "That's brilliant. Say, how did you know? Did you know all of the answers?"

"No, Mio gave me a tour of the manor at night after my mission to the Darkisland Ruins." said Jena.

"I tagged along to make sure Author didn't tried making any moves on her." Said Brent.

"Great." Said Jack, "Now let's get to the clue before..."

"Before that thing shows up." Said Vincent, taping Jack and Jena's shoulders and then pointing at something. They look at what Vincent is pointing at, and it looks like a humanoid monster with green clothes.

"Creeper!" Said the monster.

"Ah! Fudge!" Said Raichu, "Is there an escape route?"

"Me and Raichu will cover you." Said Jack, pulling out his Sword.

"What? You and me are going to fight that thing?" Ask Raichu, concerned at Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Jack, "Jena! You, Brent, and Vincent, find a secret passageway to get us out! Me and Raichu will cover you three!"

Looks like our heroes are on a tough situation, being stuck with the Creeper. Jena will have to find the escape route while Jack and Raichu fend off against the Creeper. Find out what happens later on the next episode.

Notes:

-I love the ham part.

-Sei appeared, and she's a prankster.

-What's the Butler up to?

-Tamer decided to come along, but he's at the party right now.

Who blasted that cannon along with Sei?


	170. Halloween Special 3

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Halloween Special #3

The Chase!

Still with the clue, everyone is still stuck with the Creeper. Jack and Raichu had to fight off that thing just to buy Jena some time to find something to escape. And then she found a lamp hanging on the wall.

"Over here!" said Jena. She pulled at lamps that opened a secret passageway for her, Vincent, and Brent to get away in.

"Sorry jack but i am joining you in this battle." Said Brent.

"Brent your arm is still broken." said Jena.

"Go!" said Brent.

"Good job, Jena." Said Jack, and he uses the Force on the monster, Force Push!

The monster was sent towards the wall, and then Jack grabs Raichu and Brent and runs to the secret passage and escape, "Run Away!"

"Hey!" They kept on running all the way down stairs and came to the living room. Everything around is still darkness, and on their right is a window that makes some light. Wait a second, that glowing box and a couch up are in the middle of the room, and there are two feet on the side of the couch. Jena, Brent, Vincent, Jack, and Raichu can hear snoring coming from the couch.

_"Brent, why didn't you tell me your arm is broken?" _Ask Jack, whispering to Brent, _"If they were broken, then why didn't you wear a cast?"_

_"Yeah, you big fake." _Said Raichu, whispering to Brent.

_"I knew I shouldn't have trust you." _Said Vincent, whispering to Brent, _"If your arm is broken, then why aren't you wearing a cast? If you did broke your arm, you would wear that cast."_

Brent then showed them his cast that was hidden by the sleeve of his sweater.

"I am wearing a cast its my long sleeve of my sweater that hiding it from plain site," Said Brent, "if i know that snoring that Arthur on the couch."

"!" _"Shush!" _Jack said, whispering to Brent, covering his mouth shut. He checks to see if Author is waking up, but with a yawn and then back to sleep. _"Are you trying to kill us? You didn't tell us Author has the clue. I'll get Erika to help you later, but we need to get that clue. But you have got to stay quiet, don't talk that loud."_

_"If you speak too loud, then you'll wake Author up." _Vincent said to Brent, whispering, _"Don't be too loud, and just whisper."_

And then Brent removed jack's hand from his mouth.

_"Fine then lets vote who is the bait who get the clue then." Whispered Brent._

_"I say jack is the bait then." Whisper Jena._

_"Alright, fine. I'll be the bait." _Jack whispers, _"But I still need your help though. Will you listen?" _They started to listen to Jack. _"Okay, here's the plan." _He explains, whispering to Raichu, Vincent, Jena, and Brent, _"Since Author is still asleep; all we got to do is sneak up in front of the couch, take the clue away from Author without waking him up, and get out of the Vampire Wing. Are you willing to take that risk? I don't want any of you getting hurt, and sending Brent to the hospital. Are you ready?"_

_"Alright!" said Jena._

_"I still think we should use you as bait." Said Brent._

_"Remind me to kill you, Prince Brent." _Said Jack, whispering to everyone, _"Okay, let's move." _Jack walks to the couch silently along with Raichu, Jena, Brent, and Vincent tiptoe their way to the couch following Jack. When they reach to the couch, Author is stilling with the clue.

_"How do we get the clue away from Author?" _Raichu asks, whispering, _"He has it closed up from his arms."_

_"I say we push the clue forward, away from the face." _Vincent whispers, _"Can we try that?"_

_"Brent, push the clue to me slowly, but make sure the clue is away from Author's face." _Jack whispers.

Brent then walked up to Author with out making a sound slides the clues out of his arms toward Jack's hands.

_"Okay, that's it." _Said Jack, whispering, _"Keep going, keep going. You're almost there." _And then the clue reached to Jack's palm, and he takes the clue without making a sound. _"Good job, way to go, Brent. Now let's get out of here before Author wakes up."_

"Creeper!" A voice shouted, and it woke up Author from his nap. He stands on the couch really mad with his fangs and red eyes.

"He awoke!" Jena shouted.

Jack and Raichu notice the Creeper and said in Mario, "Ahhh Mama-mia."

"Great, he's awake." Said Vincent, "What's next?"

Brent got out of Author's way next to Jena behind ready you attack.

"Alright, Vincent and Jena i vote jack goes against the creeper since he is the pok'emon hero." Said Brent.

"Yeah Jack, you handle the creeper." Said Jena.

"Thanks a lot!" Jack shouted, a little frighten.

"What now?" Ask Raichu, frighten.

"One thing that we're good at. RUN!"

"AGH!" Both Jack and Raichu makes a run for it luring the Creeper and Author away from Vincent, Jena, and Brent.

"Next time you vote on who will be the bet and you still have that broken arm, Brent, You'll have to be bait!!" The Creeper and Author are chasing after Jack and Raichu, but Jack and Raichu are running that fast to avoid the Creeper and Author.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" Vincent shouted at Jack, "But you're the fastest!" And then he thought of something wrong, "Hold on, doesn't he still have the clue?" He asks to Brent and Jena.

Brent held up a piece of paper.

"I took this from jack when he wasn't looking." Said Brent.

"I think we should get the clue and meet jack at the location." Said Jena.

"Uh, Brent, that's not a clue." Said Vincent, pointing at that paper Brent was holding, "That's my shopping list. I didn't see you take the clue, and he still has it." He takes the paper and looks at it, "Now where was I?" And then he leaves with it. "And one more thing!" He called, "Speak English, right!"

Brent and Jena are left standing there watching Jack get chased.

By passing through the halls, it seems that the Creeper and Author are still chasing Jack and Raichu, and that's a bad thing. You do remember Author? That's the Vampire what wants to kill mortals, and he has joined the Creeper. And then, a Vampire appeared giving Jack and Raichu a scary look.

"Yikes!" Jack shouted, "Unless." He notices that the Creeper was still the fastest, and then he grabs the Creeper and used him as a shield, "Creeper Shield!"

The Vampire bites the Creeper's neck, and then the Creeper falls to the ground, leaving Jack and Raichu continued the run with Author chasing them. Jack still finds that Author is still chasing them, until a girl Vampire comes. Jack grabs Author, and used him as a shield, kissing a female Vampire, Mio, whoops. Jack and Raichu continue to run for their lives straight to the Second Living Room.

When Author reached to the 2nd Living Room along with the Creeper, they've lost Jack and Raichu. But the whole room is empty, nothing but a couch and a broken TV: the same TV without a screen. The Creeper turns on the TV just to see if it works.

Click! "Hi kids!" Said the clown on TV, waving at the Creeper and Author, "Uncle Pal here with your bust bud, buddy are here to show you!" And then it shows a yellow Raichu with goggles. The Creeper was confused and changed the next channel. The clown and the yellow Raichu went down, and then they changed. Raichu changed into an Indian and the crown was a navy suit with no clown face but a regular face, "If you don't sign the peace treaty, then we'll declare war!"

"Nah, uh! No way!" Said the Indian, crossing his arms shaking his head.

"Then go!" Said the navy, until his arm pass through the broken screen and hits the Creeper's between the legs right on the spot. "Oops!"

The Creeper had the big apple, he lifts the TV very mad, and there were two of them. It was Jack and Raichu the whole time.

"You know, I would recommend getting Cable instead of Satellite." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu dashed away to the kitchen. The Creeper and Author continue the chase, and then ends up at the kitchen.

"Creeper!" The Creeper shouted, "Creeper!"

"Hello." Said the gentleman. That gentleman is really Jack wearing a disguise like a Host, "And welcome to "_Le Chef, Swa". _Do you have reservation?"

"GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Author shouted, growling at Jack. Lucky Jack had his eyes closed like a gentleman.

"Let me see." Said Jack, checking through the clipboard, and then said, "Oh yes, we do have a reservation for, 'Grrrr'. Right this way please." And then he takes the Creeper and Author to their table. They sit down, and then Jack left to do something.

Raichu appears on the table with a small clipboard and a quill. He said, "Can I take your order?"

"Creeper!" The Creeper shouted.

"Right." Said Raichu, and then he looks at Author, "And for you, Author?"

"…I'm will eat your soul!" Author growled.

Raichu writes them down and said, "Right, 'I will eat your soul.' We'll be right back for your food." Raichu jumps off the table, and heads into the kitchen. Both Jack and Raichu appeared with a tray cart, their food covered with tops, and it stops near the table.

"Here you go, gentleman." Said Jack, "Enjoy your time." And then both Jack and Raichu dashed off. The Creeper and Author take the food with tops, and when they open it, there was no food but a piece of paper. The Creeper takes the paper, reads it, and it said, "You owe us, 5,000,000 Gils!" The Creeper was even madder, started to run after Jack and Raichu.

"Why do we always get their attention?" Ask Jack, still running through the halls.

"I don't know, but we better run from that Creeper!" Raichu shouted. Jack used Force Speed, grabs Raichu, and dashed up ahead. The Creeper lost them, and then got ran over by a wall. Author was still very mad, chasing both Jack and Raichu, and then ends up at the Armory Room.

This whole room was covered with a treasure chest, four armor knights, two shields of the Manor Blood, and curtains. Author gets in front of the first armor, and both Jack and Raichu takes a peek. Raichu is inside the treasure chest, and Jack behind the curtains.

"_I think I'll give him the slip." _Jack whispers to himself, and then he shouts like he's inside the armor behind Author, **"Where are you going, Fang Man!"**

Author looks at the armor, and attacks it with his Morning Star! That weapon looks like a club, but the tip is a ball with spikes. "ROOOOAR!!" The armor becomes destroyed left nothing but a pile.

Jack takes a peek and whispers to himself, _"I think I'll give it to him again." _And then shouts like inside the armor again, **"You must be the Big Bad Boy!"**

"ROOOARR!!" Author shouted, attacking the armor knight. Now the second armor knight become destroyed nothing but a pile of silver suits on the ground.

"_This time I'll give him big time." _Jack whispers to himself again, and then shouts like inside the armor, **"I see you, but you can't see me!"**

That made Author really ticked off, he charges at the third armor with his morning star and shouted, "ROOOOOOOARRR!!" CRASH! Author made a big hole in the wall, revealing a hallway.

Jack took a peek and whispers, _"Okay. Time for the grand finale." _He pulls out one of the armor's suit, placed it behind the curtains, and gets behind the treasure chest hiding him self and called to Author, **"No Author! Behind the Curtains!"**

There was rumbling! Author charges in like a real bull, "ROOOAR!!" He saw the curtains and something behind it, and then he crashes through it, but also the windows! He falls off the ledge and falls straight to the river yelling! "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Jack closed the curtains, calls Raichu, "It's okay Raichu! Author is gone for good!" Raichu came out of the Treasure Chest, and continues to make a run for it through the big hole on the wall that leads to the hallway. The Creeper appeared at the Armory Room, opens the curtains, and saw a bat.

I think I know what's happening, the Creeper is telling that bat (which is Author) that is was the boy and the rat that tricked him, and now Author becomes madder and madder! He gets back to the room, transform back to a Vampire again. But the Creeper told Author about the horse and Author said, "…I'll be right back!"

Now Author came into the "Hallway of Doom" with his horse. I don't get why the Crystal Region has horrible names, but blame it on the fiends. Author smells something like Jack and Raichu are nearby, but doesn't see them. Author lifts his morning star up, summoning up undead skeletons.

"Now listen up!" Author commanded, "I have smelled a mortal in this room! Smack around the room until you find him! Now kill him!" The skeleton army cheered, Jack takes a small peek, makes an "O" on his hand, and then uses the force to push the vase around. The vase crashes on the floor, and gets back behind the cloak, staying invisible. Author sensed the crashed vase, believing that Jack and Raichu went that way. He and his army follow the hallway to chase Jack and Raichu.

"_Are they gone?" _Ask Raichu, whispering to Jack.

"_They're gone." _Jack replied, whispering, _"Come on, we can sneak back to the party. Baby-steps." _Jack and Raichu tiptoe their way, and found a suitcase. _"Quick, into the suitcase."_

"_Okay." _Said Raichu, whispering. Jack and Raichu enter inside the suitcase, moving with their fingers away. Author and his horse appear looking around, until he saw a moving suitcase. _"Run the suitcase. Run the suitcase." _Author takes the suitcase, revealing Jack and Raichu moving slowly. _"Run the suitcase. Run the suitcase. Run the-Wha?" _Until Raichu notices that the suitcase is gone. Jack notices the suitcase was gone too, and then both Jack and Raichu turns around, and saw Author with his Morning Star.

Author is ready to attack, until Jack halts him, "Hold on! You can't just attack us with a dirty Morning Star. I mean look at it." He takes it away from the Morning Star away from Author (although Author is still mad) "What will the Vampires say if you kill me with a dirty Morning Star." He takes a tissue and cleans it for Author; "I think it would be best if I clean it for you. It should look nice and shiny."

"Well, I." Said Author, nervous, Jack finished the Morning Star.

"Okay, now doesn't that look good for a Morning Star for you?" Ask Jack.

"What do you know, it looks pretty-" Until Raichu takes the Morning Star, and bites the club off, leaving the spiked ball fall on the floor, making Jack and Raichu run.

"GRRRRRR!!" Author shouted, continuing the chase, but that horse is still the fastest in the Manor Blood.

"Why does it always have to be the hard way?" Ask Jack, still running. They couldn't out run him.

"Jack! We better do something before we become dead!" Raichu shouted, still running.

"I know!" Jack shouted, until he saw something up ahead, and grabs Raichu on the tail and said, "No! This way!" Jack opens the laundry vent, and then both Jack and Raichu jumps inside the laundry vent, yelling.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!"

Author and his horse have lost Jack and Raichu's trail, but Author can still smell Jack's sent. He smirks at the laundry vent. Past through the laundry vent, Jack and Raichu landed on the laundry sheets, it was very lucky that the laundry sheets broke their fall.

"Wow! Lucky us!" Said Jack, looking around.

"Who ever knew?" Ask Raichu, "These laundry sheets stopped us from the fall.

"Well, what do you know?" Ask Jack, getting out of the laundry sheets, "We better get out of this situation, and read the clue." He gets rid of all of the dirty stuff off of him, until his make-up is gone. "Oh great."

"What?" Ask Raichu.

"It seems that my gray skin is becoming white skin." He takes that thing that girls use, a make-up kit, and powders him self with gray colors. It's very often that Jack uses powder to make his skin all gray for the party. "Much better." Now his face is covered with gray skin, and found a vacuum cleaner. "What's this?" He picks it up, and points the sucker at the black smoke. "What's that thing do?" He pushes the button, until the gray smoke sensed something wrong.

"Uh-oh!" Said black smoke. The Vacuum Cleaner started to suck up the gray smoke, and sucks it in, but stuck on the sucker.

Jack takes what's stuck on the sucker, shows it in a scene, and nodding his head, "Ah-ha!" He puts it away, and places the vacuum back. Both Jack and Raichu make an exit out of the laundry room, and back to the others straight to their room. Although, there was a problem that the black smoke was really Author, whoops.

Back at the lobby, it seems that Tamer, Vincent, Brent, and Jena are still partying, but they're a little concerned about Jack and Raichu gone missing for a long time. So now, they will have to figure out what the next clue is later.

"Gee, Jack and Raichu are sure taking a long time." Said Vincent, "Where could they be?"

"That's a good question." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "You did made Jack the bait, and along with Raichu, we're getting worried sick."

"I like you custom tamer." Said Jena.

"But I wasn't wearing anything." Said Tamer.

"Jena why are you dressed like princess Linlin?" ask Brent.

"Don't know," said Jena," Lets go look for jack and Raichu?"

"Why do you ask?" Ask Vincent.

"Let's just go look for Jack and Raichu before the celebration is over." Said Tamer, but who's Linlin you said?"

"Hey! Princey!" A voice shouted, "Thanks for letting me become bait, and I really 'ditched', which you call it, ditching the Creeper and Author! Believe it!"

"And I helped it!" Raichu shouted. The whole Vampire clan, along with Jena, Brent, Vincent, and Tamer saw the person with a zombie clothes and a devil Raichu on the spotlight.

"My name is Jack Davis!" Jack shouted in the spotlight, "Remember it!"

"And Raichu! Remember it!" Raichu shouted. Those two goof balls where showing off their pose like they're the big heroes.

"Tamer princess pinpin is part of my family's history we don't talk about," said Brent, "for god sake's jack get over here before your became meal for half the people in this room."

Brent was dressed as angel master as Jena was dressed like a princess Linlin.

"Jack you goof ball get over here." said Jena.

"Hey! What about me!" Raichu shouted at Jena, "I'm in this too!" Raichu jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and then Jack jumps on the rail and grinds down.

"BONZI!" Jack shouted, and then he jumps in the air and about to land on Brent, "Look Out Below!" CRASH! That's got to hurt; I think that was payback for using Jack as bait.

"Hey Jack, Raichu, welcome back." Said Tamer, "Do you still have the clue?"

"Got it!" Said Jack, raise the clue in the air, "Let's check out the clue." And then he reads it, 'stomp up and down on me.' Where have I seen that clue or that riddle before?"

"Beats me." Said Vincent, "Say, what happened when you were chased by Author and that Creeper?"

"Well...When Author chased me, me and Raichu fooled him." Said Jack, explaining to Tamer, Vincent, Jena, and Brent, "But we were chased at the Vampire Wing. The Vampires tried to bite us, but I used the Creeper as a shield, and Author as a shield. But I think Author has a girlfriend for kissing Mio in the lips."

"You should've seen it!" Raichu shouted, laughing, "When Author is ready to kill us both, Mio appears ready to bite us, and then Jack used the Replacement Jutsu to grab Author, and then make Author and Mio kiss each other by accident!"

"I wonder how mad will Mio be?" Ask Vincent, "Wait!" He was shocked, "Author and Mio kissed? That's not fair, I wanted a girlfriend, but you guys are lucky!" Poor Vincent, all he ever wanted was a woman that would love him (Unless Vincent is a chef and a pervert).

"Next at the Armory Room," Jack continued, "Author was tricked. I used my voice to make sure that it was like I'm in one of the armors, and he fell for it. But the pun is, that when I placed an armor plate behind the curtains, I called, he chased, and then fell off through the window straight to the river! He really fell for it!"

"It's the grand stair way located the stair well." Said Jena.

"Wait! That means one thing!" Said Jack, thought of an idea, "It must be this staircase! The one where Raichu and I came." He checks for a door, finds it, "Another clue! Another jewel!" He opens the door, and looks through the whole stuff to find another clue and another jewel.

"Let me help you." Said Raichu, looking through the stuff with Jack.

"Okay, there goes the stuff." Said Vincent, sweat dropping.

"That's nothing, Jack accidentally squashed Brent." Said Tamer, looking at Brent, "And you two didn't hear what Jack was telling about his chase."

"When Author chased him, him and Raichu fooled him." Said Brent, explaining to Tamer, Vincent, Jena, and jack, "But they were chased through the Vampire Wing. The Vampires tried to bite them, but he used the Creeper and Author as a shields. But he thought Author has a girlfriend for kissing Mio on the lips."

"Wow!" Said Jena.

"I wonder how Mio will react if she got kissed by Author?" Ask Jack, pulling out the clue and another jewel, "Lucky me!"

"Let's see." Said Raichu.

"It said, 'no more riddles." Jack reads the clue to Jena, Brent, Vincent, and Tamer, "This is where you find the last area where Mio locked up the treasure and fortune. Jena Aunti, speak the password right here to get the treasure from Mio's permission.' That's odd, I can't read this password. It's in Crystal Language."

Brent then looked over Jack's shoulder. "The password is Hope!" Said Brent.

So now the whole group is ready to head straight to where the last area, and head straight to the fortune. But they still have to find Mio about this, and explain everything about where she kept the whole place.

Notes:

-Brent revealed his arm broken.

-The Creeper and Author chased Jack and Raichu through the Vampire Wing.

-I can't believe Jack used a Replacement Jutsu on the Creeper and Author, just to make the Creeper get bit, and Author get a kiss from Mio.

-They have arrived at where Mio protected the treasure.


	171. Halloween Special 4

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Haunted Episode #4

Leading to the Place, and meet Xaldian

They are ready to head straight to where Mio locked up the safe for Jena and her family. But the only problem is that the Butler is still acting weird, and they have forgotten where Yang went. There's only one way to solve this, and that is to finish the last clue and head straight to the money and jewels!

"That's it!" Said Jack, "Since Mio is the only one who knows where she hid the treasure, we must tell her about that password 'Hope!' We must find Mio and tell her about it and where did she seal it!"

"I wonder." Said Tamer, scratching, "I've seen her staring at her statue outside, and we can find her there."

"Yeah! I can't find her scent here." Said Raichu, "But her scent is outside!"

"Guys behind you?" ask Jena.

"Hello!" Mio said, from behind Jack and Raichu. And when Mio spoke, it gave Jack and Raichu the jumps, and Jack used his Force Push to blow Mio away by accident.

"Yikes!" Jack shouted.

"Agh!" Raichu shouted.

She had stopped in mid-air impressed with the control he had over his ability. She lands on the ground as all the vampires in the room face him and Raichu when she spoke.

"I heard you want to know where i hide the treasure?" Ask Mio.

"My apologizes." Said Jack, "And yes. Where did you hide the treasure, because we have a password for you that can unlock something that you've locked up."

"Besides, the password is, 'Hope', believe it." Said Raichu.

"I am the one who picked the password in the 1st place and the treasure in hidden in the closet under the grand stair case." Said Mio.

"Sure, lead the way." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"Oh great, just make sure Author doesn't find his sweet-heart." Said Vincent, "But what did you do to Author?"

"No idea." Said Jack, "The last time I remember was using that absorbing thing is taking that black smoke."

"I had scent Author, but no more." Said Raichu, "It's like he was there, but then he was gone."

"Can we get to the treasure?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "Because that closet under the 'Grand Stair Case' must be important."

So Mio leads them to the grand stairway in front of a door. "Say you password and the door shall open." Said Mio.

Jack walks up to the large and said, "I know now, without a doubt, that the password is 'Hope!'"

The door opens to a small room with a glass display case in the middle showing off a golden necklace. Jena and Brent walked in slowly hand in hand as the lights turned on in the room.

"Wow." Said Jack, looking at the whole room, "Look at this room."

"And that must be worth enough Gils just like how much Yo-Yo Man said." Said Raichu, staring at the Golden Necklace, "Jena, take the Golden Necklace, it's your prize."

"But where's the real dough?" Ask Vincent, "It's just one prize instead of Gils or Girls."

"I don't mean to drag, but aren't we forgetting something?" Ask Tamer.

"Of course!" Jack remembers, "Where's Yang?"

And that's when Vulcan and yang appeared in front of the display case.

"You called?" Ask Vulcan.

"Yikes!" Jack and Raichu shouted.

"Where did you come from?" Ask Raichu.

"Sorry, Vulcan showed me where Quartz is." Said Yang, but looks down.

"And?" Ask Vincent "Did you and Quartz make-out?"

"Shut it!" Yang shouted at Vincent, "As I was saying-"

"Is Quartz your girlfriend?" Ask Vincent," A fiancée? A sweat-heart? Your soul mate?"

"Keep out of this, Vincent!" And then he looks worried at everyone, "Listen to me. When I entered inside Vulcan's orb, he was about to show Quartz to me. But when I was about to see Quartz, 'she was gone!'"

"!"

"GONE!" Tamer shouted.

"Yessh! What's up with that?" Ask Vincent, "Is she your friend?"

"But how did Quartz become gone?" Ask Raichu.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Jack, "Do you remember where Quartz went?"

"I have come this far to see Quartz." Said Yang, covering his face with his hand, "I didn't had the chance to see Quartz in the first place. I was afraid to show my face at her, until I have enough courage to talk to her, until she was gone. I had no idea how she become gone in the first place."

"The last time i saw that girl she was napping on my bed." Said Vulcan.

"Leave her alone! Vulcan!" Yang shouted at Vulcan, angry, "The important thing for me is that we must find Quartz now!"

"Do you have any idea where could she be?" Ask Raichu, "I can follow her scent."

"I guess, but please hurry." Said Yang. With Raichu's scent, he follows to where Quartz was last scene.

"This way!" He shouted, leading the scent. Jack, Vincent, Tamer, and Yang follows Raichu straight outside to the courtyard.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ask Raichu, "You sure you know where Quartz went?"

"My nose never lies." Said Raichu, continuing the follow the scent, "It does smell like a crystal."

"Hurry up! Now!" Jack called Jena, Brent, and Vulcan.

"In the name of dragon lord master yang i never touched that girl at all." Shouted Vulcan, mad.

"Vulcan cool!" Said Jena.

"Why me?" Ask Brent.

So now, Brent, Jena, Vulcan, and Mio follow Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Tamer, and Yang straight back to the courtyard, but all they ever find was nothing.

"Back to the courtyard." Said Jack, looking around.

"Strange." Said Raichu, thinking, "I thought Quart's scent would be here."

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" A voice shouted, surprising our heroes; they jumped, turning around and saw him again, the Butler. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asks, nicely.

"It can't be!" Said Vulcan, surprised at the Butler.

"What?" Ask Jena.

"His a dragon lord who heart went evil long ago." Said Vulcan.

"For the last time, it's 'he's', not 'his'." Said Vincent, telling it Vulcan, "Why can't you Crystals speak right?

"Oh, me?" Ask the Butler, "I am shock, how could you say a rude comment about me?"

"Vulcan, I agree with you." Said Yang.

"Hey? What's going on?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Why are you and Vulcan acting weird?" Ask Raichu, "Is there something wrong about the Butler?"

"Yes, for what Vulcan is saying." Said Yang.

"Gee, I don't know what to say." Said the Butler.

"I have heard a suspense rumor about a man with an evil heart." Said Vincent.

"That's right." Said a voice, it was Furret.

"Furret!" Vincent called.

"Stay away from that Butler!" Furret shouted, "He's not a Butler!"

"Dang! I guess I'll reveal myself!" The Butler shouted, and then he revealed himself; a man with long black hair, wearing a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. "Surprised?"

"Xaldian!" Yang shouted.

"His dragon form is much worst when it take it he was caste out of the dragon's keep for killing his own." Said Vulcan, mad.

"That bad!" Said Jena.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Brent at him.

"Something that I want." Said Xaldian, "The Golden Necklace. With it, I will become 'Immortal' for the rest of my life, and the Dragon Lord Master will control me, ever!"

"You're a Dragon Lord Criminal!" Yang shouted.

"What's that mean?" Ask Jack.

"What Vulcan is saying," Yang explains, "Dragon Lord Criminals are those who have cracked up orbs, but can come out on it's own. They even have the possession of getting out without waiting for a person summon it. And he can go through Dragon Lord Orbs without a scratch, but their main goal is to be with Akoo against the Dragon Lord Master."

"You sure know a lot of stuff." Said Raichu.

"Tell that to Vulcan, he told me all this stuff." Said Yang.

"Now hand it over, or else!" Xaldian demanded.

"It's for the person who followed the clues." Said Mio.

"Sorry, not handing it over." Said Jena.

"You have to get through me in order to get to her." Shouted Vulcan walking up to him.

"What a shame." Said Xaldian, bringing in a person, "Because I've planned a hostage." Until he shows a girl with white hair, blue hair, and red monk clothes. Yang was shocked to see her.

"Quartz!" Yang shouted.

"How did you get into Vulcan's orb?" Asks Brent, mad.

"Yang i am so sorry for this happen." Said Vulcan.

"Don't hurt her." Said Jena.

"It's not your fault, Vulcan." Said Yang, looking at Vulcan, "The Dragon Lord Master choose you instead of me." And then he looks at Xaldian, "But Xaldian still wants that Golden Necklace."

"He can use it to live forever?" Ask Jack, "He can't get away with this!"

"And he has a hostage." Said Raichu, "Wait. We're seeing what Quartz really looks like."

"Here's an idea." Xaldian called, "If you give me the Golden Necklace, then I'll let go of Quartz and her orb. But, if you don't, then I'll kill her here."

"Not true yang at all he made me watch the girl for personal reason that are yet unknown to even me," said Vulcan, "killing her for necklace would get what you want any faster."  
"Like i said that necklace is going to Jena not you." Said Mio.  
"Jack, do something?" Ask Jena.

"I'm thinking." Said Jack, thinking of something. Until Quartz had enough of running, and attacks Xaldian with her elbow, that gave her the chance to escape.

"Ow!" Xaldian shouted in pain, Quartz grabs her orb and runs away from Xaldian. Everyone cheers for Quartz.

"Nice job, Quartz." Said Raichu.

"Tamer! Get Quartz to safety!" Yang called, Xaldian is making a run for it. Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Yang chases after Xaldian, right straight to the bridge, and left Jena, Mio, and Brent to watch.

Xaldian has summoned up his blue spears, all six of them. Now this battle will determine to save the Blood Manor from Xaldian's reign of terror! This is a battle between Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, Yang, and Gyarados against Xaldian!

"Jack! Raichu! Let's see how powerful you are!" Xaldian shouted.

"Only the power of evil!" Jack shouted, charging towards Xaldian, valiantly! Raichu follows Jack movement, until Jack attacks Xaldian with his sword. "Ha! Ho! Fra! Take this!" But all of those moves miss because he had his spears to block the attacks. "What?"

"Nice move. Now it's my turn!" Xaldian shouted, attack Jack with his spears. Jack had no idea! He forgot to block Xaldian's attack, but Jack was blown straight near Vincent and Yang.

"Jack!" Vincent, Yang, and Raichu called worried. Jack got back up.

"He's a tough opponent. How do we defeat him?" Ask Jack, "He has those sticks with him."

"I have an idea." Said Yang, "Follow my lead!" He jumps up in the air, and then attacks Xaldian head on. "Eat this!" Stab! Stab! Stab! Xaldian took so many hits, Yang calls out. "Gyarados! Hydro Pump on Xaldian!" Gyarados released all that water, and hits Xaldian.

"AGH!"

"It worked!" Jack called, "Of course. Because of Yang's ability, he had no trouble using 'Jump'. I should learn this!" He concentrates very hard to learn all of Xaldian's moves.

"You just practice!" Vincent called, "I'll take down Dragon Boy myself!" Vincent charges at Xaldian along with Furret, and with his mighty Werewolf Claws, "This is for trying to take over the Manor Blood, you fraud!"

"You're going to pay for this!" Furret shouted.

"Try and touch me through my spears!" Xaldian shouted, attacking Vincent and Furret with his spears, but Vincent and Furret kept on dodging Xaldian's flying spears.

"Furret, hang on!" Vincent called, "Get on my arm! I'm going to throw you at his face, and you just attack head on!" Furret jumps on Vincent's arm, and hangs on, "Furret fur, Omelet Throw!" He chucked Furret like a football player, and Furret gets on Xaldian's face!

"Agh! Get him off!" Xaldian shouted, trying to get rid of Furret, "Darn Weasel!"

WHAM!! Furret used his Slam attack on Xaldian that did damage. "Don't call me a Weasel!" Furret shouted, getting off of Xaldian's face, "I'm a Furret!"

"Ha! Rise! Heavy Chopper!" Vincent shouted, attacking Xaldian with his Werewolf Claws. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Xaldian is still alive, but looks madder, and still has his claw marks on his face.

"I had enough! I'm going to kill you!" Xaldian shouted, pointing his spears at Yang, Vincent, Furret, and Gyarados! "Now you'll die!"

"Leave my friends alone!" A voice shouted, and Xaldian looks up surprised to see Jack and Raichu attack at the air, "Believe it!"

SLASH! Xaldian didn't see that coming! He was attacked from behind, and dropped his guard.

"Raichu!" Jack called, and then Raichu releases massive electricity at Xaldian. Now Xaldian become electrocuted.

"AGH!!!!"

"Nice job!" Said Vincent.

"I'm even more angry!" Xaldian shouted, and then he had to use the Golden Necklace to become invincible. Now his body becomes a real hard armor. "How'd you like if I attack you all first head!" He jumps in the air, vanished.

"Not if I get you first!" Yang shouted, going after Xaldian, along with Gyarados! There was a clash from Yang, Gyarados, and Xaldian, fighting. Yang and Gyarados are fighting against Xaldian, because they can fly, and they're not afraid of heights. From fighting in the air, they sure have a hard time being enemies.

"Give it up, Yang!" Xaldian shouted, "You were the worthless fighter ever since the Dragon Lords made fun of you! But this is not going to stop me! I'm invincible!"

"Let's see what happens if I can take down a guy who is invincible!" Yang shouted, pointing his lance at Xaldian! Until time froze, leaving Xaldian and Gyarados frozen. "Dragon Lord Master!"

And now the Dragon Lord Master appeared, coming to aid Yang. "Yang, it has been a while since you're in a battle against a Dragon Lord Criminal. But that's the reason why my blood goes to Jack's Empire Sword."

"I see." Said Yang, "And in order to defeat Xaldian?"

"Jack will use his Empire to defeat the Dragon Lord Criminal." Said the Dragon Lord Master.

"Thank you sir." Said Yang, ready to cry, "I will do my best to be back as a guardian, and help you triumph against good. Please Dragon Lord Master, give me a second chance! Help me! Give me the strength to help Jack and his friends defeat fiends, Akoo, and his minion."

"Very well, Yang." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "It is your wish. Now go." Time unfroze, and then Xaldian had no idea how did time freeze, until Yang becomes stronger from the help of the Dragon Lord Master.

"This is it!" Yang shouted, "Dragon Lord's Fifth Level! OPEN!"

SLASH!!

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Xaldian wailed from the top of his lungs, and then comes down all wounded. Yang and Gyarados came back down gently, ready to continue to fight.

"Alright!" Jack called, "You got your powers back!"

"Now we can continue to fight against Xaldian!" Raichu shouted.

"One more time?" Ask Vincent.

"Let's do it!" Said Yang.

Xaldian gets back up, continuing to stand with his spears, angrier. "You shouldn't have done that Yang. Because you're making me stronger then ever, and now Akoo will serve me to kill everyone in his Manor Blood!"

"I won't let you!" Yang shouted, "I won't let you destroy everyone in the Manor Blood and their dreams!"

"Fools!" Xaldian shouted, getting on his trail of spears, "Let's see if you can dodge this!" He gets behind the bridge, covered with invincible armor, and then points the spears at Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, Yang, and Gyarados. "I hope you like this stuff! This is going to be fun!"

"Crud!" Yang shouted. BOOM!!"

"AAAGGGGHHH!!"

"AAARRRGHH!"

"BLAAAAGGGHHH!!"

"YOOOWWW!!"

"GAAAAGGGHH!"

"ROAR!"

That was a powerful attack! The whole team took a big hit from Xaldian's special attack.

"How do you like my 'Special Beam Cannon'?" Ask Xaldian, "Got that from the green aliens."

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, Yang, and Gyarados are still alive, and still standing (but Gyarados is still flying though).

"He is a tough opponent." Said Jack, "What can we do?"

"Jack." Said Yang, "You still have your Empire Sword?"

"Of course." Said Jack, "Why?"

"I want you to hit Xaldian as hard as you can with your sword!" Yang shouted, "We'll buy you some time to learn that move that I did." He charges towards Xaldian again along with his Gyarados, and then attacks Xaldian. But the spears still blocked Yang's attack.

"Give me strength." Said Jack, concentrating.

"No body insults our clan!" Vincent shouted, charging towards Xaldian like a brave man, "I'm not going to let Akoo nor you destroy this place!"

"Jack! Raichu! Hurry!" Furret shouted, charging towards Xaldian.

"Again?" Ask Vincent.

"Again." Said Vincent, getting on Vincent's right arm.

"Here goes!" Vincent pulled his arm, "Furret fur, Omelet Throw!" And chucks Furret towards Xaldian's face.

WHAM! "That's not going to work on me!" Xaldian shouted, smacks Furret out of the way.

"Agh!"

"Furret!" Vincent shouted at his Furret, worried.

"I'm still okay." Said Furret, getting back up and continuing to attack Xaldian.

"Here I go!" Vincent shouted, attacking Xaldian with his Werewolf Claws.

"That's not going to work on me." Said Xaldian, getting back on his spears and flying behind the bridge. "Jack! Raichu!"

Not again.

"Jack! Raichu! Pick up the paste!" Yang shouted. Jack and Raichu jumped up high like they're invisible. But Xaldian had his spears charging with power energy.

"I hope you all die here." Said Xaldian, "Because you will all die, thanks to master Akoo! Now die! Special Beam Cannon!"

SLASH!

"AGH!"

"You're not going to attack my friends again! Believe it!" Jack shouted, attacking Xaldian from behind. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Jack's Empire Sword attacks Xaldian, and then the armor comes off.

"Agh! My Armor is broken!" Xaldian shouted, "You broke my armor!"

"Raichu! Thundaga!" Jack shouted, commanding Raichu.

Raichu charges electricity, "RAIII-" And then blasts his Overdrive at Xaldian, "CHUUU!!!"

BOOM!!!

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Xaldian let out a big yell, feeling in pain. But he's still standing and gets back on his spears. "I'm not finished yet!" He shouted, "Now it's time to die, Mio!" He points his spears at Mio, and then something bubbly is coming out of the spears, "I hope you like water. Because this is where Mio gets killed by Akoo's 'Water Cannon, Execute Vampire!'" Now his spears created a vortex of water, made by a tsunami.

"Oh, crud!" Said Mio, trying to protect herself.

"Bye-bye!" Xaldian shouted, blasting his vortex tsunami at her. But then Jack and Raichu came with a quick haste, and then Jack points at the vortex tsunami.

"Stop!" Jack shouted, and then both Xaldian and the vortex tsunami froze in mid-air.

"_What? What the?" _Xaldian thought, _"Hey! I can't move!"_

"Hold on!" Said Jack, taking Mio away from the spears.

"Jack! You have to take down Xaldian with your sword!" Said Mio.

"I got it!" Said Jack, pulling out his Empire Sword, and throws it at Xaldian like a boomerang. "Boomerang Sword!" The sword spins around and around, until…Slash! Oh my god, it killed Xaldian. In a shadow figure, his body drops to the solid floor, and his head rolls all the way.

Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, Yang, and Gyarados earn 1,000,000 EXP and 100,000 AP. Level Up!

Notes:

-They have found the Golden Necklace, and all of the fortune.

-Jena ears the Golden Necklace.

-The Butler was really Xaldian in disguised, but dies.

-Jack and his team saw her, Quartz. But who's Quartz?


	172. Halloween Special 5

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Halloween Special #5

Getting to know Princess Linlin

"Yang." Said Quartz, holding a Necklace, "I've been waiting for you."

"Quartz, you have come." Said Yang.

"Yang, listen. Vulcan was doing his job all along just to protect me from danger. But ever since I laid my eyes on you, you won't stop going rampage because of something that made you mad. The Dragon Lord Master had convinced me to bring you this." She shows Yang what looks like a Necklace that has a moon at the bottom made of Quartz, "The Moonbeam Necklace will calm you anger."

Yang takes the Moonbeam Necklace from Quartz and say, "Thank you, Quartz. I shouldn't of used the Dragon Lord's Level Increase."

"Dragon Lord's Level Increase?" Ask Jack.

"That's the move Yang used to make the population cut in half." Said Vulcan, "The Dragon Lord Master was keeping an eye on him, his used that move get rid of the other Dragon Lords."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Vincent, "But didn't he yell Dragon Lord's Fifth Level, open?"

"I have never seen that move before." Said Jack, "Dragon Lord's Fifth Level? That means he increased his level."

"That's a dangerous move." Said Vulcan, "Fifth, tenth, twentieth, fourty, eighty, one hundred and sixty, three hundred and twenty, six hundred and fourty, and then the dangerous level; 'One thousand, two hundred and eightieth level."

"He can past through all those levels?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair.

"Yep." Said Volcana.

"Yessh, but how can using the Dragon Lord's Level be dangerous?" Ask Tamer.

"Yes." Said Jena, "It's very dangerous that Dragon Lords can do them without getting into danger, but too much, and then…"

"What?" Ask Vincent.

"What Jena was trying to say," said Vulcan, "Is that if Yang reaches to One Thousand, Two hundred and eightieth level…you die. But lucky Yang stopped from using that dangerous level, because he stopped at the Fifth level instead."

"That was a lucky move." Said Jack, "But I wonder," and he looks at Vulcan and the rest, "How about we just leave the two of them alone. They need their quality time together."

"Good idea." Said Jena.

"Let's leave them." Said Mio. And then Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Tamer decided to return inside the Blood followed by Brent, Jena, Vulcan, Volcana, and Mio. But all Yang wants to do with be along with his old friend, Quartz.

"Quartz." Said Yang, "I have been waiting to tell you this for a long time. You have been watching me from destroying the other Dragon Lords, so that way they can make fun of me. That's no natural. It's terrible. Isn't it horrible to watch all the population of the Dragon Lords dying from my powers?"

"Well…no." Said Quartz, "But you and I never get our chance to be together, and all ever do is watch in fright. I am not meant to be a Dragon Lord. All I ever wanted to do…is to be with you."

Yang was very surprised to hear it, and she really loves him very much that she wrapped her arms around Yang. Yang was blushed.

"Quartz." Said Yang, "I'll make sure that everything will be in peace. We'll find our Paradise, the one in the Promise Land, for Dragon Lords, in peace."

"But what about us?"

"We'll be in it too. But I must help my friend, Jack, defeat Akoo ounce and for all."

"Really?"

"Believe it."

That was a little boring romance, but I'm sure Jack and the others are inside the Manor Blood in the Ballroom. It seems that the Vampires, and Jena and her friends are at the dance floor, but all Jack is doing is eating his way. Brent had fixed his angel master custom thanks to Godzica who was dressed as an Amazon archer. And they say that he was supposed to be a man, not a woman, but it doesn't matter. Jena walks up to Jack and Raichu, asking them something.

"Hey jack, you having fun?" Ask Jena.

However, Jack is just eating all the food and said, "Fun? I'm having a blast!"

"I can see from all the food your eating," said Jena giggling, "so Raichu you like everything?"  
"Jena and Jack come on the dining is starting," Brent, shouted to them," Jack, Jeannie wants to dance with you."

Jack took a big gulp and said surprised, pointing to himself, "Me? Bliemmy!" Raichu laughs like this is funny, "Raichu!"

"What? It's funny." Said Raichu, "Now give me the cake."

"I called the cake first!" Jack shouted at Raichu, taking the slice of cake.

"I get the cake!" Raichu shouted, taking the slice of cake away from Jack.

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I get the cake!"

"I get the cake! Believe it!"

"Wait! I'll dance with Jeannie." Said Vincent, "Maybe she and I like to walk through the full moon?"

"And maybe Vincent can find the right spot." Said Furret, raising both eye brows like he's up to something.

And then Jeannie's flipper stole piece of cake Jack and Raichu were fighting over.

"I want to dance with Jack." Jeannie whined.

Jack looks at Jeannie and said nervously, "Oh, Jeannie. I know you and I danced before at the Valentines Day Dance, but a..." Until he saw Ben, takes him, and puts him in front of Jack, saying, "But Ben wants to dance with you."

"What?" Ask Ben, surprised.

"And I think Kyle is calling me." Said Jack, taking Raichu and scram, "Coming, Kyle!"

"What?" Ask Raichu, taking away

"Jack wait!" Said Jena, running after him. Jack and Raichu have already dashed off like sparks of lighting, and straight pass the hallway losing Jena. They have come to the double door, and it said "Kyle's Library Room".

"I must know about Princess Linlin." Said Jack, "And I wan information now."

"Then let's just go inside and see if Kyle can help us." Said Raichu, opening the room.

"Hey! Keep the door shut!" A voice shouted, and then Raichu shuts the door fast.

Raichu was surprised and said, "Wow! That was fast?"

"Kyle?" Ask Jack, knocking on the door, "Is that you?"

"Do you mind?" Kyle shouted behind the double door, "I'm in a tight schedule!"

"But we just need to look through your books." Said Jack.

"Yeah, can you let us in?" Ask Raichu, "We just need to look through your books for a bit."

"I'm almost finished!" Kyle shouted, still doing something inside the Library, "Just give me a few more minutes."

Jack and Raichu were confused of what's going on inside the Library, until all the noises are coming from inside like it's a cleaning room. The open a bit, and then Jack and Raichu let themselves in before Jena or Jeannie showing up.

"Okay, I'm done." Said Kyle, looking at Jack and Raichu, "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh, yes." Said Jack, "We are here to look through some books of yours."

"We're searching for Princess Linlin." Said Raichu, "We have to know about her."

"An offer?" Ask Kyle.

"What?" Ask Jack and Raichu.

"Oh, yes." Said Kyle, explaining, "You don't think that I can allow you to go inside my Library for free? Not like this all the times, they just think that they can enter inside my Library ever since Author broke all of my books."

"What happened?" Ask Jack.

"You did say that Author destroyed some of you books." Said Raichu.

"Oh yes," said Kyle, explaining to Jack and Raichu, "Ever since a long time ago before you and Raichu show up, and before Jena shows up, I've been taking the liberty to turn this huge place into a Library, so that way people can have a look at each and every one of those books. But Author got mad, thinking of changing it into his room with weapons, an arena, and things that a cruel to destroy things.

"I've confiscated his things so that way he won't brake anything, until he got this things back. Author was so mad, he pulled out his Morning Star, and went rampage all this room. My books fell through the floor, the statues of Mio and the other Vampire Clan, and the portraits of each of the Vampires. What a mess Author made. If they can ever think they can enter through my Library, then think again.

"If you ever want to enter inside my Library, you must make an offer. If you do have something to offer, then I'll let you through, but only if it's something that I want or something else. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Davis and Raichu?"

"Yes sir." Said Jack.

"Right then." Said Raichu.

"Right then." Said Kyle, "Now then, do you have something to offer?"

"I do." Said Jack, pulling out a weapon that looks like a club like with a spike ball, "You did say that there was the Morning Star."

"! The Morning Star." Said Kyle, taking the Morning Star, "How did you acquire this weapon without Author taking you down?"

"Well, I got it when he was stuck inside the Vacuum Bag." Said Jack, "Poor guy."

"He would never give me his weapon." Said Kyle, "All he cares about is fighting instead of reading my books about 'How to fight with a Morning Star'. I'll put this in the display case." And then he looks at Raichu and said, "What about you, Raichu?"

"Well…" Said Raichu, thinking, until he thought of an idea, and pulls out a Diamond. "Ta-Da!"

"…A Diamond." Said Kyle, taking the Diamond. "Okay, it has been a while since Mio never game me a Diamond. For now, Jack, Raichu, you may enter." Jack and Raichu walks around through the Library for a bit to look for the "History Section" on the Crystal side.

"Now where is it?" Ask Jack, looking for the book, until he pulled it out, "Here we go." He walks to the table, takes a seat, and reads the book. "There must be an explanation about Princess Linlin that Jena kept a secret. I must know."

"You sure?" Ask Raichu, looking for his kind of book, "Because Princess Linlin with a weird name has to get the hardest book to find."

Jack look through the whole book, until he saw something. "Huh?"

"What's up, Jack?" Ask Raichu, looking confused at Jack. Jack pulled out what looks like an old book that belongs to someone for the past long years, and it said, "The Property of Princess Linlin".

"Hey Raichu," said Jack, "This must be Linlin's Diary. She must have written her adventure before she passed away. I wonder why Jena doesn't want to talk about it."

"Let's check it out." Said Raichu. Jack walks up to the table, takes a seat, and tries to open the book. Raichu jumps on the table looking at the book.

"No good." Said Jack, trying to open the book, "It seems that Linlin kept her book a secret."

"I wonder why Jena doesn't want to talk about it?" Ask Raichu, "If she dressed up like Linlin, then why didn't she talked about it?"

Inside the old book this story was written:

As you all may know by now princess Lin Lin of Dark Island once wore the necklace of hope during the peaceful days before the hum and vamp war. She was placed in the 1st starlight castle by prince Darklor .who would marry her on her 25th birthday when the time came both of them. So she was locked away in the tallest building of the castle never to be free to the outside world.  
Her so called home was a huge room with one-window and fire type pok'emon friends that played with her in her room. The floor of her room was rough and hard for her to walk upon with her type pok'emon friends. It when the prince darklor's servants released her for once a year. That she could walk down the floating stone stairway that twisted then fell after she step on it going down or up.  
When she reached the sharp turn toward the mid way of the floating stone stairway there would be sharp claw sticking. From the left side of the wall that would if by cut you one would end your life dearly. So she would have to stay to right of the floating stone stairway of the wall in order to be safe from the sharp claws.  
When she would step out of the doorway onto flat ground in a private count yard where prince Darklor would greet her. She hated when he came to see her reading her poems, giving her black roses, and saying how goddess like she was. They only thing she had of her dear family were Necklace made from her farther just for his daughter. It was called the necklace of hope made of the finest amber tie, moon and sun stones shaped together for her. Soon after the war between the monsters and humans she was set free and fell for a human prince. They were engaged and met to be marred when she turned 25 that were 8 years away for her.  
So hey returned to what was left of the 1st starlight castle that was distorted during the war to set her free in the 1st place? A forest had grown around the ruins with creatures of great evil lurking in the shadows. When they made it through the forest unharmed she was reunited with fire type pok'emon friends. The human prince she fell for would let her take them home with them as pets.  
Their return was cut short by the beast that chased them into what was left of the old starlight castle. Up to her old room they went with her fire type pok'emon friends leading the way for them to see. Soon their nightmares came true when they came face to face with prince darklor who in front of them. Swings his blade killing all princess Linlin's fire type pok'emon friends before taking the human prince in his hands to kill.  
There she stood with darklor between them covered in the blood of her fire type pok'emon friend's blood. He told her to come with him to the monster realm to be his wife or the human prince will die then and there. She just saw her fire type pok'emon get killed by the man she hated the must.  
So with only way to save the human prince she wanted to be with she removed her necklace placing it on the stone claw table. Crawl on top of the windowsill hearing the yells of the human prince and darklor behind her. Jumped off as her tears were caught in the wind was she fallen to her death. Both princes ran to the window to late to save her as he lifeless body lay there smiling up at them.  
The human prince then took darklor's life, carried dead princess Linlin back home, had sealed the only entrance to the ruins, laid the fire type pok'emon bodies in made shift graves, and few years later married another girl princess of the dark island royal family.

"Whoa." Said Raichu, "She admitted suicide."

"Because her pok'emon friends...were killed by that man." Said Jack, "But who was that human prince killed them, she hates him."

"But who was that horrible man?" Ask Raichu.

"No idea. It didn't tell their names." Said Jack, searching for the human prince and prince Darklor's name, "Oh wait, here they are. But where's Jena, she should know this is a good book I can read."

"The human prince killed darklor because he took away Linlin's freedom." Said Brent.

Jack and Raichu heard Brent's voice, right in front of the table.

"The human prince killed Darklor?" Ask Jack, "He's a mad man. That human prince should be punished for killing Darklor and the Princess's pok'emon."

"Yeah! That human prince is a crook." Said Raichu.

"Its Darklor who killed the Linlin's pok'emon not the human prince." Said Brent. He then took a sit looking at the book in jack's hands.

"Sorry." Said Jack, "The Darklor or Darklord. I can't believe that the Darklord killed Linlin's pok'emon. That is cruel."

"Evil." Said Raichu. Jack found another book and continues to read them. But he gives Brent the "History about Linlin".

"But here, you'll going to need this." Said Jack, "Just read this one, and see if they're something else. But I still have to continue more books." Until he found something in a weird book, "Hey. What's this?"

"What's what?" Ask Raichu.

"This must be a book called 'Akoo'." Said Jack, until he found an image of what Akoo looks like in his Sin Form. And then, he found a real image of Akoo, "I don't believe it." He looks closer, and then freaked out!

Brent then took the book Jack gave him. "Yes long time ago in Dark Island's history Akoo once ruled over crystal region." Said Brent.

"I didn't mean that." Said Jack, and then he shows Brent the book of what Akoo looks like in his true form, "Look!"

Brent didn't even react at all showing Jack a picture of Akoo he pulled from his back pocket.

"This is human form he took when he ruled Dark Island." Said Brent.

"Not that!" Jack shouted, furiously, showing Brent the book pointing at Akoo's real form, "This!"

Brent looks at the book, until he was surprised for himself. He fell down very shocked. "Brent!" Jack and Raichu shouted, getting him back up.

"Are you okay?" Ask Jack, picking Brent up. Brent gets back up feeling a little pale about what he saw, "It's okay. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Brent breaths calmly, nice and easy for seeing it.

"What happened?" Ask Raichu.

"There's you proof." Said Jack, "Red City's Symbol, Akoo is Yu Yevon. Red City is a traitor."

**Brent calmed down sitting down looking at the picture he showed jack.**

**"They said when he ruled Dark Island took that form and this one." Said Brent.**

"Brent, I get it." Said Jack, "Listen to me; I know he ruled, but I will get rid of Akoo in order to bring Starlight Island back. A promise is a promise, believe it. But I must borrow these books for research." Jack decided to take some of the books, and head out. Head out through the hallways, back to the party to have a word with Mio, but Jack was furious.

"I can't believe it!" Said Jack, angry, "Red City! Working for Akoo! How could they?"

"Gee Jack, that explains why Seymour was doing this." Said Raichu, "For working with Seymour too much, and then you end up with Akoo that is Yu Yevon."

"Great."

"What?"

"Sooner or later, everyone will join with Yu Yevon, and if they be on Yu Yevon's side…" Jack had never thought that if everyone joins Yu Yevon, then this could be the end of the world! He has forgotten that he was riding with an Airship with the rebels, the Al Bhed. But how is Jack going to pull off against Yu Yevon, and stop everybody to join Yu Yevon?

"Raichu! This isn't good!" Said Jack, a little concerned, "If they join Yu Yevon that belongs to Akoo, Akoo will gain more power, and all is lost."

"Jack! We've got to tell everyone to not worship Akoo!" Said Raichu, "If we don't, then we're doom!"

"But we still need the other Materias to take down Akoo." Said Jack, "If we can get all of the Red Materias, then we can get them to help us defeat Akoo. But we'll have to be cautious."

"How?"

"Remember that big attack Akoo just did?"

"Oh yes." There was a flash back when they were at Mushroom Rock Road on the cliff. "Everyone was ready to fight against Akoo, until…"

"Until Akoo used that big attack to wipe everyone out. It was a huge purple flash; that magic thing killed everyone. But we're lucky we survived it. I don't get how we survived through that attack, but something tells me that we must warn everyone and take down Akoo ounce and for all."

"Before you ask Jeannie for a dance?"

"What?" Until he saw Jeannie up ahead, ready to whine about not getting a dance from Jack.

"Jack! Let me dance with you!" Jeannie whine.

"Fudge!" Jack shouted, and then he grabs Raichu and runs, "Run away!"

"Hey!" Jeannie shouted, chasing after Jack and Raichu, "Get back here and dance with me!"

"Are you mad!" Jack shouted, "I rather live other then dance! I have a fiancé to bring back! Believe it!"

"It doesn't matter! Get back here and dance with me!"

"HEEEELLLLP!!! MIIIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"HELP US, MIO!!"

"You called?" A voice called, and it's Mio to the rescue, "And if Jeannie wants to dance with you, she'll dance with you."

"Good thinking." Said Jack, grabs Mio and placing her with Jeannie, "If she wants to dance with you, she'll dance with you." That's funny; Mio and Jeannie are stuck, like they're meant to dance with each other.

"Hey! That's not what I had in mind!" Jeannie shouted, "Get back here!"

"Run away!" Jack shouted, continue to run away from Jeannie, and holding Raichu on his arms.

"You still owe me a dance! Get back here!"

"Help! Help! Someone help! This is a mad woman!"

"Somebody help us!" Raichu shouted.

"Jeannie?" Ask a voice, it was Todd, "Is that Jack kid dancing with you?"

"That's it!" Said Jack, grabbing Todd, and then he uses him as a shield, and makes Jeannie and Todd in smooch city. "See you in the next Halloween!" So now Jack and Raichu continues to make a run for it, but they still need a plan to make sure that no one was suppose to worship Akoo before he becomes stronger. Find out what happens later on the next episode.

Notes:

-Quartz is not Yang's girlfriend, but an old friend a long time ago.

-Now Yang has the Moonbeam Necklace. Increase Stamina and Strength.

-Jack has learned stuff about Princess Linlin, and Akoo taking over the Crystal Region.

-Red City is a traitor to help Akoo? They've been working with Akoo this whole time!


	173. Halloween Special 6

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Haunted Episode, Vine Heart #1

Vine Heart Dungeon, Part 1

"This is great Jack." Said Raichu, talking to Jack, "Another great adventure, and we had to this."

"Hey! Mio gave us a new job." Said Jack, "What ever the job is, we can handle it!"

"So where are we going?"

"Some place called, 'Vine Heart'. But I have no idea what it looks like."

"Vine Heart?' Never heard of it.

Until Jack and Raichu arrived straight to that tower like. A double door up ahead, and covered with vines, I think Jack still has his Fire Type Pok'emon.

"So, this is the place?" Ask Raichu, "I guess we better do our job."

"Alright." Said Jack, opening the double door.

"Wait! Can I come?" A voice calling, and it's really Jena Aunti with her Princess Linlin Costume. Jack and Raichu looks at her with their frightful costume.

"Oh, hi Jena." Said Jack, but confused at first, "But why come? You don't have enough experience to fight fiends and the boss."

"Come on." Said Jena, begging, "Please, you must show everyone that I'm not a coward, for what you're saying!"

"!" Jack looks at Raichu and said, "Gee, I have never thought of that. But what Tamer said, 'the more the merrier.'" He looks at Jena and said, "Okay, Jena, you can come. But will you listen to me when we get inside the dungeon? Because this is a dangerous dungeon, and I don't want you end up like Mai-Shin."

"Please, don't remind me." Said Jena, "But thank you, and yes, I'll listen."

Jack opens the door, and enters inside with Raichu and Jena. Inside is a long hallway. Up ahead of the hallway are no fiends, but a fork in the road. Jack pulled out his Sword and Shield, and prepared himself.

"Mae lives here." Said Jena, "She the villain."

"Great, just what we need." Said Jack, walking up ahead, along with Jena and Raichu, "But which way do we go?"

Raichu looks at his left, and then his right and saw light. "There."

"I wouldn't go there." Said Jena, "That's where Mae lives."

"Then any idea how to defeat Mea?" Ask Jack.

"We need the four weapons that can defeat her." Said Jena, "Bells of Joy, Boots of Fury, Power Bracelet, and Necklace of Fear."

"Okay, then let's go the other way." Said Jack, "Straight left." Jack, Raichu, and Jena walks left, until another fork in the road. "I'll be back." Said Jack, I'm just going left again." He walks straight through the hallway on his left, but comes back later.

"Jack?" Ask Raichu, "Are you still there?"

"Strange." Said Jack, hollering, "There are no fiends but just a Necklace."

"That the Necklace of Fear!" Jena called Jack, "Take it!"

Jack already takes the Necklace of Fear, and comes back wearing it around his neck. "One down."

"And three more to go." Said Jena, "The next one is down the next floor. But we need the keys to get down there through the gate."

"Okay, follow me." Said Jack, heading the other way around, "I got an idea." Jena and Raichu follows Jack to where he's heading, and they pass through the light room. They have come to the staircase, walking up stairs and come to a ledge. "Whoa! I think we took a wrong turn."

"No, we're on the right track." Said Jena. "And looks what down there." Jack and Raichu saw fiends down there; one looks like a weird dragon with fangs, a cat face, and spike tails. And the other one looks like a penguin with a powerful beck. "The Scarclaw and the Pecker."

"These guys?" Ask Jack, "No problem." Jack and Raichu jumps off the ledge going after these fiends on their own.

"Jack! I want to fight!" Jena called. Too late, Jack summoned his pok'emon out. A pok'emon that looks like a chameleon but has a red stripe on his belly, and a red turtle that can breath fire.

"Jena." Said Jack, looking at Jena's eyes, "Fiends are our specialty. So leave this to us." All four of them get into a real battle against the Scarclaw and the Pecker.

Jack charges towards the Scarclaw, and then attacks with his sword, "Ha! Ho! Fra!" From all of his swings, it's like swinging a bat at a baseball, and sending them out of the park, but only on a wall instead.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, using Thunderbolt on the Peckers, that's a shocking situation. Those Peckers are being electrocuted. "I got it!" He continues to shock ever Pecker around him, even the one that is behind them. For Kecleon, he rather just slashes all the enemies, but become invisible to them, like a hidden ninja for a counter attack. And as for Speedy, he keeps blowing Flamethrower all over the Scarclaws and the Peckers.

"Wow, I didn't they were that intense." Said Jena, watching the battle with her Eevee.

"What's the matter, you can't fight?" Ask Jack, taunting the fiends. It seems that no fiends can stop against Jack. He and his pok'emon kept on fighting, until they are no more.

"Wow, that was fun." Said Raichu.

"Whew, that was a good warm-up." Said Jack, and then he looks at Jena, "It's okay, they're gone."

"Oh well." Said Jena, "Perhaps some other time."

"Come on." Said Jack, opening the door. He did return his pok'emon, and runs all the way straight through the hallway. "Phew, this is one long hallway."

"Look!" Raichu called, pointing up ahead, "There's the key!"

"Great, let's get the key." Said Jena, walk up, but Jack grabbed her, and tells her to look down. "Oh, I see." A deep ledge, leading down, it was a trap to set up their doom with smoke.

"That Mea sure learns how to welcome guests." Said Jack, and looks up ahead, something looks like a target made out of wood.

"Hey Jack." Said Raichu, "Do you still have that Hookshot?"

"I sure do." Said Jack, pulling out his Hookshot, and aims at the wooden target, "Hold on, Raichu." Raichu gets on Jack, and then Jack fires the Hookshot. Out comes out a long extend length of chains, and then the sharp point hits the target, bringing Jack and Raichu to the other side, "Hi-ya!" They made it to the other side and found three keys, "Sweet."

"Can you come back?" Jena called.

"Whoops, our mistake." Said Jack, looking at the other side.

"We can use Tropius to help us." Said Raichu.

"Good thinking." Said Jack, pulling out Tropius' card, "I summon Tropius!"

A long neck pok'emon with green leaves appeared, Tropius. Jack and Raichu jump on Tropius, and flies back to Jena. Jack, Raichu, and Tropius returns back to Jena on the other side. And then Jack returns Tropius.

"Thank you, Tropius." Said Jack, and then a green touches Tropius and returns him to his pok'e ball. "Come on, we better get going." And then Jack, Raichu, Jena, and Eevee continue through the hallway, straight back to where the fiends were attacked. "No fiends here." Said Jack, looking up at the ceiling.

"Jack, how do we get out?" Ask Jena, "Because we still can't fight against the boss."

Jack pulls out his Grappling Hook, and throws it at the hook on the ceiling and said, "We'll swing back to the other side." Raichu gets on Jack while Eevee gets on Jena, and Jena hangs on to Jack. Jack walks back, runs, and then swings up to where they came in, from the ledge. "Ha!" They made it up there through the big hole, "Made it."

Now they continue to run through the hallway, passed the light, and continue to head straight, continue heading straight, turn right, and then found a deep ledge again. Jack pulled out his Grappling hook, and did the same routine. They made it to the other side, but found a gate.

"A gate?" Ask Jack.

"Jack! The keys." Said Jena, "Do you still have the keys?" Jack pulls out the keys, and opens the gate, entering the next room. Up ahead are three more keys lying on the ground.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Said Jack, picking up the keys and looking at his left. He found a crystal like that is like a switch. "What's this?"

"If we hit the switch," said Jena, telling Jack and Raichu "Then we'll have to run to the door before they close it shut."

"But where?" Ask Jack.

"Up ahead." Said Jena, pointing at the corridor.

Jack pulled out his sword, swings his weapon at the crystal, and the crystal lights up. There was a ticking sound, Jack, Raichu, Jena, and Eevee hurried through the corridor and found the door. Jack opens the door quickly; Raichu, Jena, and Eevee went through the door and into the next room. Lucky Jack made it through, but more fiends are still alert.

"I got this." Said Jena, pulling out his pok'e ball is shape like a vine ball. "I choose you, Flareon!" She threw it, and it opens Eevee's fire evolution form with red fur. Flareon notices the fiends coming, more Scarclaw and Peckers, and then Flareon uses Flamethrower on each of the fiends. Looks like the fiends are being fried and crispy.

"Nice." Said Jack, watching Flareon burning the fiends. Now there are no more fiends around, "I'm sure Brent will be happy that your Flareon is the one that burned the fiends."

"Thank you." Said Jena.

"Now let's role." Said Jack, continuing through the corridor along with his Raichu.

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Said Jena, returning her Flareon to her vine ball, and continuing through the corridor with her Eevee. Jack went left, next right, and then stops near a ledge. Up ahead on the ceiling is another Grappling Hook.

"That must be where the 'Powerful Bracelet' is." Said Jena. Jack pulls out his Grappling Hook, chucks it on the hook. The Grappling Hook spins around and around, until it ties itself, and then Jack swings to the wall. He stops, and swings to his left, and reached to the other side. He puts on the Bracelet, and returns back. "Made it."

"Did you get them?" Ask Jena.

"Well…they're pink." Said Jack, showing Jena the Power Bracelet.

"You'll get use it." Said Jena, "Can we continue?"

"Where to?" Ask Jack.

"We must get the 'Boots of Fury'!" And then she continues the corridors, until Jack stops Jena.

"Stop! May I remind you that we'll have to use something to get to the other side?" He asks, and then Jena looks down at the depths of the ledge.

"Oh."

Jack pulls out his Hookshot, and aims at the wooden target. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder again, Eevee gets on Jena, and Jena hangs on to Jack. Jack launches the hook, and it hits the target, taking Jack, Raichu, Jena, and Eevee to the other side, "Hi-ya!"

They've reached to the other side, and continue through the corridor until back to the Grappling Hook. Jack switches his Hookshot to his Grappling Hook, aims at the big hook on the ceiling, tosses the hook, and it's wrapped around. Jena hangs on again while Eevee is on Jena. Jack swings straight to the other side, and jumped over a gap.

"Whoa, that was fast." Said Jena, and then all four of them continue through the corridors, going left, and then right. Up ahead are three keys, and Jack picked them up. They went right, and Jack opens the door. "Look, two more keys." She said, pointing at the keys. She picks up the keys and kept them. Jack walks through the corridors, and found a door on the left and a door on the right.

"Okay, this is confusing." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "What now?"

"I guess we either go left or go right?" Ask Raichu.

"We go right." Said Jena, pointing at the door on the right. Jack opens the door, but was surprised and shut the door. "What wrong?"

"I think we have company." Said Jack, "But there are no Peckers, but a new one."

"Hairy." Said Jena, "They're fiends too."

"Okay, can you fight?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Said Jena.

"Then get your weapon out." Said Jack, pulling out his Sword and Shield. Jena just pulled out his microphone that is made as a staff, "Excellent, now let's take down these fiends." Jack opens the door with two pok'emon out, "Let's go!"

"Charge!" Raichu shouted, charging at the new fiends. What Jack released is a pok'emon with a light blue body, long white pants, a holy cross on his chest, and holding a green long sword.

"Here I go." Said Jena, prepared. She released her Pikachu like but with no fingers, and Eevee's electric evolution name Jolteon. And the new fiends have tentacles with a horn, and a face, what a weird fiend.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, using Thunderbolt on the Scarclaw. What Jack is doing is attacking the fiends with his sword.

"Ha! Ho! Fra! Take this!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! These fiends never stood a chance against Jack, Raichu, and Link, because they're making it look too easy. As for Jena, she's just whacking all the Hairies with three swings. Jolteon and Pikata just use a Thunderbolt on all of the fiends.

"I got it!"

"Ha! Ho! YA! It's over!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "What's the matter, you can't fight?" Jack taunts on the fiends. "Hey Link, how are you doing?"

"Nothing usual." Said Link, attacking a Hairy with his sword, "How else that the fiends keep coming."

"Until they're gone." Said Jack, finished the last fiend. Now there are no more fiends, looking at Jena, "Great job, Jena."

"What?" Ask Jena.

"You have inspired me." Said Jack, "I have never seen a Shrine Maiden fight this way. If you keep this up, you have all the courage you need."

"Thank you." Said Jena, happy. _"Yes, now he needs to say that I'm not a coward."_

"Now let's move!" Said Jack, and then Jack, Raichu, and Link continue through the corridors.

"_Or maybe not." _Jena thought. She, Pikata, and Jolteon continue following Jack, Raichu, and Link through the corridors.

Jack picked up a key, and opens the door. But now they found a gate, and Jack used all of the keys through the gate. Until they find more fiends up ahead.

"…Again?" Ask Raichu, looks a little concerned and bored.

"Again." Said Jack, charging. "I love it!"

I think Jack got this covered, along with Jena and her pok'emon. More fiends try to attack, but our heroes attacked first before being hit. Now there are no more fiends again. Up ahead is another gate, Jack used the keys again, and then the gate opens. Jack, Raichu, Jena, and Pikata walks through the next room, but Link and Jolteon have already returned to their pok'e balls.

"Look, the 'Boots of Fury'." Said Jena, pointing at the pink boots.

"Pink boots?" Ask Jack, putting them on. "This is bizarre."

"Okay, let's get the 'Bells of Joy'." Said Jena.

"I guess cute and fluffy beats gruesome and evil." Said Jack, looking at Raichu.

"Oh yeah." Said Raichu, "But let's get this, 'Bells of Joy'."

They continue through the next room, until they saw the other side, Jack pulled his Grappling Hook, throws the hook up at the hook on the ceiling. The hook is attached to the hook on the ceiling. Pikata jumps on Jena's back, Jena hangs on to Jack, and Raichu jumps on Jack's right shoulder. Jack swings to the other side, straight to the next room, but a trap!

"Crud! More fiends." Said Jack, attacking the fiends with his sword.

"They keep coming." Said Jena.

"Then let's give them a surprise!" Raichu shouted, using Thunderbolt, "I got it!"

They just kept on coming, until Jena, Pikata, and Jolteon decided to help. Now there are no more fiends, and found a gate. Jack used the key, unlocks it, and walks through the hallway being followed by Jena, Pikata, and Raichu. They found a door; Jack opens it, and then went to the right through the hallways.

"Jena, listen." Said Jack, "About a long time ago."

"What?" Ask Jena.

"You see, the reason why I ran away from you." Said Jack.

"What is it?"

"Look, I am sorry for that. It's just that, I don't want to disobey Mewtwo, or he'll be very grumpy at me."

"Thank you for the apology." Said Jena, "But is that the reason why you ditch me?"

"Sorry." Said Jack, "But I can't leave you behind. No one gets behind, lost, or forgotten."

"That's our Ohana." Said Raichu, "No body gets left behind, lost, or forgotten."

"Pika!" Said Pikata.

"Well, we better for left." Said Jena, until Jack sensed something wrong.

"Whoa." Said Jack, surprised.

"What's wrong now?" Ask Jena.

"Jena, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Jack, "Listen; stay with Pikata until we come back. This is about to get ugly." Jack and Raichu walk through the hallway and enter the next room.

It looks like this place had lights, and on their left looks like a passage to the last treasure. Jack had his prepared with his Empire Sword, and had his other two pok'emon out. Torkoal (Speedy) and Gordevoir (Link). And then, the lights flash the room; it's covered with lots of fiends!

"A trap?" Ask Raichu.

"A trap." Said Jack, "But we can take them!" Jack and his pok'emon begin to attack all of the fiends; Scarclaws, Peckers, and Hairies, but they fight ruthless. Jack begins to attack each of the Scarclaws with his sword, while Raichu uses Thunderbolt on all of the Peckers.

"I got it!"

"Ha! Hu! Come on! Ya!"

"Hu! Ya! Sai!"

"TORKOAL!!"

Look at them, they can still fight, but there are still more fiends appearing. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Some of the Scarclaws kept dying, and more keep appearing.

"RAICHU!" Raichu's Thunderbolt keeps shocking each of the Peckers, many died but more Peckers keep appearing. As for Torkoal, he keeps using Flamethrower on all of the Hairies. This is a fine challenge, and Link keeps attacking at random.

"Ha! Hu! Fra! Back off!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"I got it! I got it!" The more electricity, they'll waste their stamina. Until Torkoal was attacked, but a counter attack from his Flamethrower, and that's hot.

"Sheesh! Where are these things coming from?" Ask Link, Slash! "I had a feeling we're easy targets!"

"They just won't quit!" Raichu shouted, using Mega Punch on some of the Peckers, "Where are they coming from?"

"Mea!" Jack shouted, "She set this up!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "How did she know we would get all of the special weapons when she knew about our secret?"

"Hidden Cameras?" Ask Link. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"I don't think so." Said Jack, continuing to attack the Scarclaw, "There must be another reason."

"What ever it is, keep fighting!" Raichu shouted, continuing to Thunderbolt on each of the Peckers. Torkoal continues to us Flamethrower, until he releases Fire Blast on all of the Hairies. All of the Hairies are burned, now there are no more.

"That's it!" Jack shouted, "We can't just attack one, but all of them!"

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, ready to use Thunder! "Here I go! RAICHUUUUUU!!!"

What a shock! All of the Peckers are being electrocuted, and then there are no more. Jack and Link are caught in a back-to-back, surrounded by the Scarclaws.

"Do you think you can still take them?" Ask Jack.

"Well, there are so many." Said Link, "If I hadn't become your pok'emon, then what will you do without me?"

"I think I know how we're going to finish this." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Link attack all of the Scarclaws, each and every one of them. Now all of the fiends become gone, and that means that the coast is clear. "Phew, that was close."

"Are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"We're fine." Jack replied, "Just need to get the Bells." Jack walks through the hallway, takes the "Bells of Joy", and does his "Got Item Pose". "Ho-ho! I got it!" Now Jack returns back to Jena.

"Well, do we have them all?" Ask Jena.

"We sure did." Said Jack, "Now let's take down Mea ounce and for all!" They all head out, straight to where they come from, head left, and found another gate. Jack picks up the key, unlocks the gate with the key, and then they continue through the hallway straight to the end.

"Now where are we?" Ask Raichu. Jack looks up, and found a Hook that leads to a door.

"Oh yes." Said Jack, remembers, and pulls out two cards, "Return Speedy, Link, you guys were amazing." Two beams came shot out of the pok'emon, touches Speedy and Link, and then the both of them return to their pok'e balls. "We can get out of here." Pikata is still on Jena, Jena hangs on to Jack, and Raichu jumps on Jack's right shoulder. Jack jumps on the ledge of the door, and exit out of the dungeon.

So now they got out of the dungeon, but they must fight Mea for something. Since Jack has all four ultimate treasures, he can fight against Mea, that evil witch is going down. Find out what happens later on the next Vine Heart Dungeon Episode.

Notes:

-Jena decided to come along.

-They have all of the treasures, now they must fight against Mea.

-Jack gave Jena and encouragement, telling her she's brave.


	174. Halloween Special 7

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Haunted Episode, Vine Heart #2

Getting to the battle against Mea!

When we last scene the episode, Jack and Raichu continues through the Vine Heart Dungeon, and ready to fight against Mea with Jena and her pok'emon. But it won't be easy, because Mea will be a tough opponent, and that contender will be a tough one to defeat. But for Jack and his pok'emon, they live for danger.

Now they're outside of the Vine Heart Dungeon, and walk up stairs back to the second floor.

"Jack, are we there?" Ask Jena, walking up the stairs with Jack, Raichu, and her Pikata.

"We are almost there." Said Jack, "Remember, we're in a dungeon, and dungeons are very tough to solve."

"That's true." Said Raichu, "But we can solve the Dungeon, no sweat." Until Pikata made fun of Raichu for what he's saying, "Hey! You devil!" Pikata ignores him, "If I fight against you, you'll be worthless against me!"

"Pika." Said Pikata, still ignoring Raichu.

"PIKATA!!!! Raichu shouted, gong berserk at Pikata! He jumped off of Jack, grabbed Pikata, and started to strangle him, "I'm going to teach you some manners, you brat!"

"Pikata!" Jena shouted, worried about her Pikata.

WHAM! Raichu got whack on the head by Jack, "Raichu! Have you gone mad?" Jack shouted, angry, "I know Pikata is acting like a jerk, but that doesn't mean you can go berserk like he's Terry!"

"Please Jack." Said Jena, "Don't say that, and get your Raichu away from my Pikata."

"You just had to bring Pikata along, didn't you?" Ask Raichu, looking mad at Jena.

"My poor Pikata." Said Jena, picking up her Pikata.

"Easy, he'll be okay." Said Jack, pulling out a Hi-Potion, "Here Pikata, you should drink this. It's a Hi-Potion." He makes Pikata drink the Hi-Potion, until he feels much better. "How's that?"

"Pika." Said Pikata.

"Thank you, Jack." Said Jena, taking her Pikata back, "But keep Raichu away from my Pikata."

"Jack." Said Raichu, "Next time Jena brings her Pikata again and that thing makes fun of me, 'Plant it!'"

They have reach to the final floor, and Jack walks through the double door along with Jena, Raichu, and Pikata. Now back inside the hallway, walk right, and enters through the room filled with light. Looking around the room looks like a big arena.

"Wow, this room is a little bright." Said Jena, _"But I wish I was blind." _She said that in her thoughts.

Jack pulled out his sword and summons his second pok'emon, the same pok'emon before, Gordevoir, Link. That same pok'emon with a green long sword on his right hand, and he has a bad feeling about this.

"Jack, Raichu." Said Link, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same here." Said Jack, "Something tells me we're not alone."

"Mea lives here." Said Jena.

"I get it." Said Raichu, "Keep your guard up! That thing can attack anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Ask a voice that does sound like an evil woman with a snake tongue.

"It Mea!" Jena shouted.

"Jena! Pikata! Stay close." Said Jack, giving an order, and then Jena and Pikata stand near Jack and Raichu.

"It's okay, Pikata." Said Raichu, "Remember to be brave, don't let your owner down."

"Good, guessing, Jena." Said that voice witch is Mea. She looks like a green lizard girl, human form, a green scaly lizard skin, a long lizard tail, a snake tongue, wearing a pink swimsuit, claws, red lizard eyes, and yellow long hair.

"Eww." Said Raichu, disgusted at Mea, "That's the most _ugliest _villain I have ever seen. I mean, come on, don't you ever look at a mirror?" Pikata was mocking Raichu for what he's saying, Raichu looks at Pikata, and then the both of them started to laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RATS!!" Mea shouted in anger.

"It's, electric mouse, to you!" Said Raichu.

"That's it, time to die!" Mea shouted, and then she gets in her position of fighting.

"Okay! Let's do this team!" Jack commanded.

"Right!" Said Raichu and Link.

"? Jena?" He turns around and saw Jena frighten, "Jena! Get your weapon out! You want to be brave, right? So fight."

Jena pulled out his microphone that transform into a staff, and Pikata was prepared. Jack, Raichu, Link, Jena, and Pikata against Mea, this is going to be a tough battle for our heroes.

"Jack! Let's teach that woman respect!" Raichu shouted.

"Here I go!" Jack shouted, charging towards Mea, and then attacks, "Ha! Ho! Fra! Back off!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mea takes damage from Jack's sword.

"It can't me!" Mea shouted, frighten, "Not the Empire Sword!"

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, casting Thunderbolt on Mea. Mea becomes electrocuted.

"I got this!" Link shouted, charging with his Long Sword, "Shu!" Slash! Mea takes damage from Link's Slash, _critical attack!_

"Owie!" Mea howler in pain, she really felt that attack.

Jena attacks Mea with his Microphone Staff. Whack! Whack! Whack! Mea takes less damage. Pikata attacks with Thunderbolt, "Pi-ka-Ta!" But Mea takes less damage.

"What's going on?" Ask Jena, "Is Mea invincible?"

"I think I know what the problem is." Said Jack. And then Mea attacks Link with her Kissing Pain, smack!

"Ugh!" Link shouted in pain. "Is that all you got?"

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Jack shouted, casting his Special move, "Cheer". The Party increased their Defense and Strength.

"Thank you." Said Raichu.

"Thanks." Said Link.

"Pika!" Pikata cheered.

"Thank you, Jack." Said Jena, "But what did you do?"

And then Jack pulls out his Necklace of Fear, "Necklace of Fear!" It scans on Mea, and then it shows her fear:

Her fear right now is the Empire Sword, created by the great Zucion.

Raichu charges electricity, and then shocks Mea with Thunderbolt. "RAICHU!"

Mea becomes electrocuted from all the static. Link attacks Mea with Slash again, "Shu!" Slash! Mea becomes slashed in the stomach.

"My turn!" Jena shouted, attacking Mea with her staff again. Whack! Whack! Whack! Mea was whacked in the face. "Yay! It worked a little."

Pikata attacks with his Thunderbolt again, and then it shocks Mea. Mea takes damage from Pikata's Thunderbolt attack.

"Go! Pikata!" Jena cheered.

Mea gets serious and then attacks with her Power Punch! Jena got smacked in the face, and sent towards the wall, crash!

"Jena!" Jack called, but Jena fells weak. Jack picks up a Hi-Potion and tosses it to Jena. "Okay."

Jena becomes healed from the Hi-Potion, "Thank you." Now she can stand for a little, but she'll be fine.

Raichu passes through Jack and Link, and then uses Mega Punch attack on Mea. "Ho! Tight this! AAAGGGHH!!" Pow! Pow! Pow-Pow-Pow! Raichu also did a Mega Kick by flipping.

"What?" Said Mea, attacked by Raichu's attack and flown towards the wall.

"So, dizzy." Said Raichu, being dazed, but recovers. Pikata stays near Jena, just to protect her.

"Why you!" Link shouted, attacking Mea with his sword, "Ha!" Mea gets slashed on the stomach really bad.

"Owie!"

Jena charges towards Mea like a brave hero, and then attack with her Mea. Whack! Whack! Whack! Critical Attack that made Mea squirm, and Mea felt the pain on her head. Pikata attacks with Thunder Wave, and Mea becomes paralyzed. She can't move a muscle.

"Awesome, Pikata!" Raichu shouted, giving Pikata an encouragement.

"Here I go, again!" Jack shouted, charging towards Mea and then attacking her, "Ha! Ho! Ya! Take this!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Mea takes massive damage.

"Pikata!" Raichu called, making Pikata come to Raichu, "Are you ready?" Pikata nodded. Both Raichu and Pikata hold hands, charging electricity, and then blast Mea with Thunder! Mea takes heavy damage!

Jena attacks Mea with his microphone staff, Whack! Whack! Whack! Mea takes damage. Mea feels weak, but breaks free from being paralyzed, and attacks Jack, critical attack with Power Punch, "Take this you little brat!" She shouted, POW!

"OUCH!" Jack howler in pain, flown towards the wall, and that was powerful, but Jack is still standing.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, worried about Jack.

"Jack!" Link shouted, worried about Jack too.

"That's gatta hurt!" Said Jena.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

Jack gets back up, but in peril. He's breathing just fine, and then charges straight towards Mea, head on! "YAAA!!!" SLASH!! Mea was slashed through her heart, and then her body becomes disintegrated to the sky, and then her dark crystal heart flies away. Jack really felt exhausted.

Jack, Raichu, Link, Jena, and Pikata earn 1,000,000 EXP and 500,000 AP. Level Up! Ten Level Ups for Jena and Pikata, and Two Levels Up for Jack, Raichu, and Link.

Jack falls on the ground, but still standing. Raichu comforts him and said, "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Jack, feeling a little pale, "But all that hard work. I was supposed to be the hero."

"But you are." Said Jena, "We defeated Mea together."

"You're right, Jena." Said Jack, "But I wish Erika was here."

Jena walks up to Jack, and touches his shoulder, healing him. "!" "Jena?" Jack becomes fully heal, and so does Jena and Link, "You're a White Mage too?"

"Just a Shrine Maiden." Said Jena, "You'll be okay."

Jack wraps his arms Jena like a big hug and said, "Thank you." Jena felt red, "For right now. You are no longer a coward. I will never call you a coward, but I will you tell you this; Jena Aunti." He frees Jena and looks at her in the eyes, "I solute you as a Pok'emon Hero!" He solutes her, along with Raichu and Link, that really makes people very happy.

"Jack…" Said Jena, "Thank you."

"Pika." Said Pikata.

"You know what Pikata, you're okay." Said Raichu, releasing his tail, "Put it there." Pikata's tail reaches to Raichu's tail, and then both shake tails.

"You know what, you should tell the others that you've helped me defeat Mea." Said Jack, take all of the treasure he found in the dungeon and giving them to Jena, "You deserve these more then I do. It's your treasure now."

Jena looks at Jack in his green eyes and said, "Thank you, Mr. Davis."

Until they felt a weird rumble, and then…Yikes! It's a trap! More fiends! Hairies! Scarclaws! And Peckers! Everywhere! They must be in a bad mood that Mea is gone, and all they can ever do is kill the one that killed Mea.

"That's not good!" Jack shouted, pulled out his Empire Sword, protecting Jena.

"There are so many of them!" Raichu shouted, protected Pikata.

"Where did these things come from?" Ask Link, pulled out his Long Green Sword.

"They must of come here for revenge!" Said Jena, "Jack, Raichu, Link, what do we do?"

"I had no idea this is Mea's dirty trick." Said Jack, "But if there's one thing, fight!"

"But there are too many." Said Raichu, "Jack, we need back up!"

Jack, Raichu, and Link against the fiends, they must fight no matter what!

"Ha! Ho! Fra! Back off!" Jack shouted, attacking the fiends. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, using Thunder on all the fiends.

"Back off!" Link shouted, attacking the fiends with Triple Slash! Jack, Raichu, and Link continue to fight to do their best to protect Jena and Pikata, like they're guardians to Erika and her pok'emon.

"I got it!"

"Ha! Ya! Ya! AY!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Back off! Tay! Ya! To-ya!"

"Hu! Ha! Ya! EEYA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "Sa! To! Ya! HAAA!"

"RAICHU!!! Raichu!! RAICHUUUU!!!"

With the more slashing, this is really a booby trap Mea set up, and more fiends keep coming.

"Where are these things coming from?" Ask Link, "Back off you!" Slash! "I mean, really."

"I don't know!" Raichu shouted, "RAICHU!!!"

"If they keep coming, then we wouldn't get out of here!" Jack shouted, "Jena! Pikata! Run!" Until he saw a fiend coming towards him, and then attacks, "Ha! Ya! Fra! Take this!"

"But what about you guys?" Ask Jena.

"Don't worry about you!" Jack shouted, "You two need to make it out of here in one piece."

"But…"

"That's an order! Get out of here, now! Before you and Pikata end up in fiend food!" Jena and her Pikata try to escape, but more fiends keeps blocking their path from escaping.

"Jack! We're trap!" Jena shouted.

"Dang!" Said Link, continue to slash mad, "They blocked the exit!"

"We can't escape!" Raichu shouted, "I got it!" Casting his electricity. Now the whole gang is trap by more fiends they fight. They get in the corner, trap like rats.

"I'm serious Jack!" Raichu shouted, "Think of something!"

"Can't you come up with an idea?" Ask Link.

Jack thinks, until he thought of an idea and shouted, **"Hey! Author! There is more fighting here! We need you to kill, us!"**

"Jack! Are you crazy!" Ask Raichu, yelling at Jack. "Do you have any idea what have you done?"

"Watch." Said Jack, until they heard a big roar coming from the hallway.

"ROOOOARR!!! I WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL!!" Author shouted, coming through the hallways, and attack all of the fiends. "RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!"

Look! It's Author and his horse! They're attacking the fiends other then Jack, Raichu, and Link.

"Whoa, nice plan." Said Raichu, "I thought this would never happen."

"Well, Author likes to kill things, right?" Ask Jack, "So we can get Author to help us out."

"Jack! That's brilliant." Said Jena, "Way to go."

"Thanks Jena." Said Jena, scratching the back of his hair.

"Look, we need to scram!" Said Raichu.

"Right!" They make a run for it, but Jack, Raichu, and Link looks back at Author, watching him fight all of the fiends on his own with his horse. Jack was about to continue to fight, until he said, "Uh, not what I had in mind, but I'll take it." And then Jack, Raichu, and Link left the Vine Heart Dungeon with Jena and Pikata.

Jack, Raichu, and Jena returns back to Manor Blood with Mio, Todd, Brent, Godzica, Jeannie, and Ben. They were concerned that they were never going to make it. Until now they were happy to hear that Jack no long calls Jena a coward, but only calling her a "Hero".

"Wow! That's great news." Said Ben, "And I can speak English again."

"I'm guessing if I call Jena a hero and stays a hero," said Jack, "Then the narrator fixes it."

"What better way to celebrate with a huge cake for humans, pok'emon, and vampires." Said Vincent, pulling out the big pink and black cake. Furret was the one that decorated it and it said, "Congratulations, Jena Aunti".

"Thank you, Vincent." Said Jena.

"Do I get a kiss on the lips?" Ask Vincent, smiling.

"Don't get me started." Said Jena.

"Aww." Said Vincent, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Everyone gets a date but me. It's not fair." Said Vincent.

"But didn't you date Star and Marion?" Ask Jack, "You went with Marion on a date to Valentine's Day Dance, and you went Star at Misty Theme Park. Come on, Vincent Valentine, it's about your heart, not which girl you want to date with you."

"Yeah, Vincent." Said Raichu.

Until Vincent looks at Jack and said, "You're right! You did promise that you'll find me a woman, and I did."

"Who?" Ask Jack.

"It's, Marion!" Vincent cheered. "When I get to chance, I will fly to her house, and spend time with her. She's a Vampire too, and she is my real fiancé."

"! That was a surprise." Said Jack.

"But you didn't tell us there was another Vampire." Said Mio.

"Don't worry." Said Vincent, "We're here to celebrate Jena's Congratulations Party, remember? That's why I made this cake, and it doesn't have garlic in it."

Jack and Raichu take a piece of the cake and eat it.

"Mmmm, this is bloody good." Said Jack, "What is this thing made out of?"

"More blood." Said Vincent, "It's good for the stomach and vampires, no?"

Jack and Raichu look at each other, and make a run for it straight outside.

"Whoops, I shouldn't have put too much blood in it." Said Vincent, "It was suppose to be humans, pok'emon, and vampires, but I guess I put too much for Vampires."

"That was an accident." Said Jena, "But now that we continue with the party, where's Tamer?"

"I think Jack wants to talk to Tamer about what he found before he went inside Vine Heart Dungeon." Said Brent, "But I don't get why."

Jack and Raichu found Tamer staring at the moon in the courtyard. All Tamer wants to do is figure out a way to defeat Akoo, but he didn't see what Akoo looks like in his true form. Jack still has the book about Akoo and walks up to Tamer.

"Hey Jack, Raichu." Said Tamer, "It's time that we get through with Akoo soon."

"Tamer." Said Jack, "Listen, Raichu and I have found a book about Akoo a long time ago."

"Yeah." Said Tamer.

"Is that so?" Ask Tamer, "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Said Jack, giving the book to Tamer. Tamer looks through the book were surprised in his very own eyes.

"I see." Said Tamer, "Red City is worshiping Yu Yevon, which means that Akoo is really Yu Yevon this whole time."

"I was afraid of that one." Said Jack.

"That's why Red City should stop worshiping Yu Yevon," said Raichu, "Before Akoo becomes stronger then over."

"But how?" Ask Tamer.

"Maybe we can go to Red City and get the monks to stop." Said Jack.

"They won't believe us." Said Tamer, "Because they're working with Yu Yevon the whole time and won't stop."

"Then, how about a lift?" Ask Jack. Until they heard an Airship fly by, it flies over the Manor Blood! "The Airship!"

"How about a lift?" Ask the speakers, "Well don't just stand there, get on board."

"But how?" Jack shouted, and then the Airship lowers a staircase for them to get inside the Airship, the landing area.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Mio, looking at the Airship.

"Not that thing again." Said Brent, "Eggman."

"What does he want?" Ask Todd.

"He wants us to go." Said Vincent.

"We're ready to go." Said Furret, "We'll, this is good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Ask Jena, "You mean you're leaving. Okay, good-bye."

So now, Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, and Tamer walks up the stairs straight inside the Airship, but Jack and Raichu looks at Jena and Pikata will return with something. Until he still realizes something important about what Brent said in the Library.

"Don't worry!" Jack shouted at Jena and her friends, "I'll make sure Akoo will never return! I still promise that Akoo will be gone, and you'll be back to Starlight Island! That is a promise I make, believe it!"

"Happy trails!" Raichu shouted, "Be good!"

"And remember to eat your fruits and vegetables everyday, okay?"

Jack and Raichu walked inside the Airship, and it takes off straight back to the Danto Region. Jena and the rest watch the Airship leave Manor Blood, but they still continue with the party (Even though Author wants to kill people inside the Airship).

"Jack! Raichu! Make sure Akoo becomes gone!" Jena shouted, "Good-bye!"

"Pikata!" Pikata shouted.

So now our heroes go back to the Danto Region in order to find a way to defeat Akoo ounce and for all, but still need all the Materias, the red ones. Find out what will happen when they get back to the Danto Region on Episode 157.

Notes:

-Jack no longer calls Jena a coward, but a hero.

-They defeated Mea, and Jena and her Pikata earns ten Level Ups.

-Jena will have to keep the treasure instead of Jack.

-Jack shows Tamer that Red City is the traitor, and Yu Yevon is really Akoo.


	175. Chapter 157

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 157

Back to Baja Temple

Back to the airship, Jack is still looking at the skies still thinking about Grace, his fiancée. Joey gets right behind him just to go talk to him about losing the woman she loves, but still has a duty to get all the other Dragon Balls.

"Hey Jack." Said Joey.

"Oh, hi cousin." Said Jack.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Ask Joey, "We've only got four Dragon Balls, that means there are three more to go."

"There is still a chance to go bring her back without breaking a law," said Jack, "and destroying Akoo ounce and for all."

"Say Jack, what other Materias you've haven't collected?" Ask Joey, "You know, those read balls made from the Lifestream?"

"The Red Materias?" Ask Jack, and then he thought, "Oh yeah, the Summoning Materias. We only have seven, one was gone, and they are still out there. The Dragon Materia is really a rare Materia, but I haven't seen a Monkey, a Horse, and a Snake."

"But we saw the Snake before, remember?" Ask Joey, "That Snake was from the part where we saw Seymour used it."

And that's where it gave Jack and idea, "! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I think I know where to go next!"

"And that would be?"

"Ever since I had my Pikachu, Eggman blew me away from the Jedi Academy straight to the 'Baja Temple'. I still remembered it was called a Temple, maybe it has a Materia, Erika can use."

"Smart idea." Said Joey.

"You're smart." Said a voice, and then Jack and Joey looks at Sarah, "That's a good plan. Maybe you are considered as a leader after all."

"Me?" Ask Jack.

"Yep, no doubt." Said Sarah, "That Snake Materia might come in handy against Akoo and his minions."

"But where is the Snake Materia?" Ask Joey.

"Follow me straight to Eggman." Said Sarah, "He knows where the Snake Materia came from."

Sarah leads Jack and Joey straight back inside the cockpit, and inside are the rest of the team. A girl with green hair and a long green dress, a girl with black hair and Goth clothes, an Auroch with black skin and hair, yellow and blue clothes, another African with blue shorts and equipped with the axe. Next was a Vampire from his Vampire Clan but a little Goth clothes and red thread, a guy with white long hair with monk clothes and a Yang symbol, and an adult ninja with black and yellow clothes wearing a mask.

"So, what's your new plan?" Ask Tamer, "I just don't get your new idea."

"Relax, this may take a while." Said Jack, explaining to everyone, "Including Joey and his team.

That's right, a female with long white hair and a ninja outfit, a half-dog half-demon with long white hair and red clothes, a girl with long black hair and wearing her school uniform, and a small boy with yellow hair wearing a blue shirt and pants.

"Whoa, slow down." Said Inuyasha, "We haven't got to the good part."

"Hey! Did I miss something?" Ask a voice, all of them got their attention on an orange mouse with a pink mouse.

"Raichu!" Said Jack.

"Jack!" Said Raichu, getting on Jack's right shoulder, "Did I miss something? Or maybe you do a have a plan?"

"We have a plan." Said Jack, and then he announces, "And now, let's get to the plan everyone. It would only seem that we have seven Materias, and we need five more. But then, one of the Materias is taken straight to Team Rocket's base because of Rapthorne. So here's the plan; since the Baja temple is still open, we can head there and get the new Materia."

"Baja Temple?" Ask Amy, "Wait a minute! When did that happen?"

"Do you remember Amy?" Ask Jack, "When me and Pikachu were blown away by Eggman's Machina?"

"Yes. You and your Pikachu were gone for two days without coming back." Said Amy.

"But this time, let's head straight to the Baja Temple and see if we can find the Red Materia before Rapthorne does. But we can still get the other two and that Huge Green Materia, the one Blitzkrieg had."

"Alright! You want to head the course straight to Baja Temple?" Ask the Al Bhed with a weird hair.

"Oac. Cad huinca du Pyzy Dasbma!" Said Amy, speaking Al Bhed.

"Nukan!" Said the man, speaking in Al Bhed.

"Who is he?" Ask Jack.

"His name is 'Brother'." Said Amy, "Don't worry, he speaks English too.

"YAHOO!!!" Brother just set the course straight to Baja Temple, and then the Airship flies towards the lighting storm.

Around the environment, everything is just like the same thing Jack and Pikachu came here. Everything was covered with dark clouds; the whole place had platforms above water, and a stone bridge. Jack, Tamer, and Amy got off the Airship: looking at the whole place.

"I never thought I see this." Said Tamer, looking at the whole place, "It's like living in a nightmare; the whole looks beaten up."

"This is the Baja Temple." Said Jack.

"Hey! Isn't Raichu coming along?" Ask Amy.

"Sorry, Raichu can't swim." Said Jack.

"Figures." Said Amy, "Now where do we go?"

"Follow me." Said Jack, and he leads Amy and Tamer to the stone bridge. They walk over the stone bridge without those stone rails like, and down below is where Jack and Pikachu fell in. Down below is deep water filled with ruins. Jack still remembers that fiend that tries and gobbled up Jack and Pikachu before.

"Alright, let's go." Said Tamer, diving in along with Amy. Both of them released their pok'emon. Amy released her Vaporeon and Tamer released his Fraligator. Jack pulls out his card and summons a blue shark. "Hey! What are you doing up there?" He called to Jack.

"Aren't you coming down?" Ask Amy, "Afraid of the water?" She was teasing him. Jack dives down in the water, and gets on Sharpedo (Which is Jaws). Jack looks around anxious to see if he saw it coming again.

"Something bothering you?" Ask Tamer.

"What's wrong?" Ask Amy.

"Me and Pikachu almost got eaten alive by a giant fiend." Said Jack talking to Tamer and Amy, "Payback time!" Jack and Tamer high five each other, like they mean it.

"Alright, the sooner the better." Said Tamer, "Lead the way."

Jack and Jaws swims underwater and found a stone door. Until Jaws felt something vibrating, Jack was confused.

"Something wrong?" Ask Jack, and then the rest found that huge fiend with claws, a stomach as a jail ceil, and huge. Here we go again, this is the previous battle Jack and Pikachu fought before, that huge thing again came out of nowhere and ready to attack.

Jack attacks the fiend with his Sword, "Jaws! Give me a hand!" He called, and then Jaws swims towards Geosgaeno, "Hi-ya! I'm ganna crush you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Geosgaeno takes damaged and scratches all over his body. Jaws attack Geosgaeno with Crunch! Crunch! Geosgaeno is damaged and now has a bite mark.

Amy aims with a Thunder Arrow, and then fires! Geosgaeno is electrocuted but still standing.

"What's that thing made out of?" Ask Amy.

"It has armor." Said Jack, "That thing is tough.

Vaporeon attacks using Ice Beam, and it hits Geosgaeno solid ice.

"Ya!" Tamer shouted, throwing his Blitzball at Geosgaeno, and Geosgaeno is damaged from the blitzball. Tamer catches his blitzball in time. Fraligator attacks Geosgaeno with Mega Punch! POW! Geosgaeno got punched in the face.

"That didn't do anything." Said Tamer.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Jack.

Now Geosgaeno is attacking Jack with one punch! SLASH! Of course! Geosgaeno has claws, and it cuts Jack's stamina.

"Agh!" Jack shouted in pain, and he feels weak.

"You okay?" Ask Tamer.

"I'm okay, it's just a little scratch." Said Jack, lying, and then he attacks Geosgaeno. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Geosgaeno is damaged and scratched. Geosgaeno roars in pain and dies underwater. That wasn't a tough battle, except that Jack took the biggest hit.

Jack, Jaws, Amy, Vaporeon, Tamer, and Fraligator ears 4200 EXP and 2100 AP, plus earns 1000 Gils.

Inside the Baja Temple, they returned their pok'emon and followed the stairs. It does still look like ruins, but all brown. Jack had was wondering what this place was like, even if it was cold in the first place; he can feel the cold air around him.

"Jack?" Ask Tamer, "Are you cold?"

"I'm okay." Said Jack, covering himself, "Just a bit of scratches and a cold air."

"It wasn't scratches." Said Amy, "You could of gotten yourself killed by that big thing. Besides, I'm sure you're fine."

"Thank you, Amy." Said Jack, glaring at her: "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey! Keep your argument to yourselves." Said Tamer, calling Jack and Amy, "We're getting to the door soon." They've just found a stone door; all three of them opens the door and enter the room. Inside the room is small and up ahead is another stone door but closed.

"Here we go." Said Jack, "This is where Seymour got his Aeon."

"Seymour Guado?" Ask Amy, "Lucky it's not Peter Palm."

"But how do we get inside?" Ask Tamer, "It's a locked up. The stone is still solid and stays stuck."

"Not to worry." Said Jack, extends his right arm towards the solid door, "I still have my Mystic." Jack's right arm turns blue and releases his Jedi Powers on the solid wall, but accidentally burst them separately. "!"

"…"

"Whoops. I guess I went over my Mystic. Shall we go in?" Jack, Tamer, and Amy enter inside the new room, and performs the summoning, "Here goes."

What appears in the center of the room is a figure of a woman with long blue hair, an orange dress, blue eyes, and brown shoes.

"Whoa! It can't be!" Said Jack, surprised, "It's Mrs. Palm, 'Amelia'."

"Amelia?" Ask Amy. "Who's Amelia?"

"You mean that you've met Amelia a long time ago?" Ask Tamer, "What's your story?"

"You see; Amelia was really Peter's mother who married a horrible man, Nickless." Said Jack, explaining to Tamer and Amy, "But then she was shocked about Nickless decided to become evil and became a 'divorce'. Nickless was never seen again, but she had a baby and named him, 'Peter'."

"She does look pretty." Said Amy, "But what's with the orange clothes?"

"It's just her adventure." Said Jack, "The clothes don't count, but Peter grows up before I become born."

"Did you see Nickless?" Ask Tamer.

"Yeah, did you see him when you were born?" Ask Amy.

"Not really." Said Jack, "I didn't see him face when I was born or when I was five years old. But looking at her right now, she must have accept death."

"But there was no summoner around her." Said Amy.

"How did she die and end up as a Fayth?" Ask Tamer.

"Remember the divorce?" Ask Jack, "She was married to Nickless, but become divorce. And then…Nickless had his revenge and killed her instead of Peter."

And then Jack pictures Peter saying something about revenge.

"I won't forgive me!" Said Peter in Jack's thoughts, "I'll never forgive him. I'm the only one who can kill him. Killing him, is the reason…for my existence!"

"So you mean Peter wanted to have revenge?" Ask Amy, "Sheesh. But still, he's a hottie."

"That's true." Said Jack, "That's the reason why he wants to be alone, because his mother died as a Fayth but will find her here. Do me a favor, don't tell Peter we found her as a Fayth."

"Why?"

"There's no telling what Peter will do if he finds out that her mother was a Fayth. We'll have to give him some time before fighting against Akoo, okay? This is our secret, and Peter must make sure he doesn't find out about this."

"Okay Jack, we're with you." Said Tamer.

"I'm not." Said Amy, "But I don't want to break his black heart."

"Then keep it a secret." Said Jack, "Now, let's get the Materia we needed."

"Do you need something?" Said the Fayth. At least we get to hear what the Fayth said, Amelia.

"Mrs. Palm, do you remember me?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Said Amelia, "You were missing six years. What do you need?"

"Listen." Said Jack, "I don't want Peter to see you until he's ready. But what we need from you is a Materia, a Materia that was powerful Seymour used before."

"Since I am the Fayth," said Amelia, "This is the Materia I only have left."

"You mean this is the only Materia left?" Ask Amy, "Just one Materia left?"

"Agh, darn Seymour!" Said Tamer, a little mad, "He must have beaten us here."

"This must be the work of not only Seymour, but Nickless as well." Said Jack, "But if we're lucky, we can give the Materia to Erika or Peter."

"Very well." Said Amelia, "But make sure one of your friends keep this." He opens her hand and releases a red sphere, the new Red Materia. The Red Materia flies on Jack, and Jack opens his hand to take the Red Materia.

Jack has the new Red Materia, Terreto. With Terreto's, it has a Break HP Limit and has the same Overdrive, Seymour's Terreto had.

"That is the only power I ever had." Said Amelia, "Good-Bye and farewell." And then the Fayth disappears, giving her a rest-in-peace sending to the Farplane.

"Maybe we can taker Peter to the Farplane?" Ask Amy.

"Perhaps." Said Jack, and now Jack, Amy, and Tamer walks out of the Baja Temple and straight to the Airship. Back inside the airship, Jack still needs the Dragon Balls, but only has to find a way to get the other two Red Materias somewhere else. With the Red Materia on Jack's right hand, he thinks about his fiancée, Grace.

"Hey Jack." Said Erika, his little sister.

"Oh, hi Erika." Said Jack, looking at the sun going down.

"Are you still thinking about Grace?" Ask Erika.

"I am. This is so terrible."

"What's wrong?"

"First my fiancé dies, and now I've become a monster."

"How did you become a real Dog-Demon? You got me and the rest scared."

"I don't know. I was angry, I felt my body into some kind of red aura, a real red body made by a real Dog-Demon."

"What kind of Dog-Demon are you?" Ask a voice, Jack and Raichu notice Amy and Raichu behind them. "That was frightening when you turned into a real Dog-Demon, and blowing up that evil girl. That's scary."

"I was turned into a real demon, but not compared to yours." Said Raichu.

"Well, I was Corgi." Said Jack.

When Amy heard the word "Corgi", she giggles and let out a burst of laughter, "Corgi! You are a Corgi Dog-Demon?"

"Hey! That's not funny!" Jack shouted at Amy.

"But that's funny." Said Amy, still laughing, "I can't believe you're a Corgi Dog-Demon! You're so puny to be a Dog-Demon!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DARN MITHRA!!" Jack shouted at Amy, "I still have a female side, a bad temper."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Amy shouted, "Calling me a Mithra! What's that suppose to mean!"

"A Cat-Person! Duh!"

"Don't make me say it!"

"WHY YOU!"

Jack and Amy are really getting into an argument just like how a cat and a dog don't get along.

"Jack, Amy, please." Said Erika, trying to break them apart, "I know you two are rivals, but there is no time to fight. Save your fighting until we fight against Akoo."

"Fine." Said Jack, turning away angry and crossing his arms.

"Fine." Said Amy, doing the same thing.

Erika just sweat-drop and said, "Okay then, let's get going." Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Erika head straight back to the cockpit and found Brother aging working on the controls. The rest just still wondering what to do next, and they're not strong enough to take down Akoo just yet. Jena and her team still continue with their adventure, but Jack post her e-mail about something.

_To Jena Aunti,_

_I have heard reports about another Galleon Tournament straight back at the Calm Lands. But however they have just sent us as pass to enter for something, like a real Tournament. This is just one pass, but you've got your own for yourself and your team. What ever you do; don't lose it. This pass is for you and your team to enter, plus your teacher will enter._

A picture appears right in front of the team that looks like a palace but with aqueducts, pipes, and a river and there is an instruction on how to get there.

_To get there, you'll have to return back to the Calm Lands, but we can get to the other side that we saw before when we're at the Calm Lands. This is like a Jungle or a Forest with lots of trees, and reach to the palace. But we'll meet you at the Calm Lands as soon as we get our next Materia and collect another Dragon Ball._

_From Jack Davis, Pok'emon Hero_

"Phew, I thought I never want to see that happen again." Said Jack, tired; "It has been a while since I've used the Machina when I was on my journeys."

"Hey Jack," said Joey, "Thanks for finding another Dragon Ball, the Seven Star Ball. Only three more Dragon Balls to go, and then we can bring her back. But remember Jack, this is still a free wish without breaking a law."

"Thanks Joey." Said Jack.

"But Jack, we still haven't figure out where to go next." Said Trey, "You figure it out." Trey told that to Tamer.

"What? Me?" Ask Tamer, confused at Trey, "Why me? I don't know very much about the whole Danto, just Sports."

"Right." Said Trey, "I'm sure Yang is still sleeping in his orb."

"Oh yes." Said Sarah, trying to remember, "What was the quote again?"

"Please everyone." Said Erika, worried, "Let's not bring him out just yet, he's been in a lot of trouble, even now he's wearing an accessory."

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah, "I'm trippin."

"Sarah!" Joey shouted at Sarah, angry.

"Joey, stop it." Said Raye. Joey just groans, but she said whispering to him, _"Just wait until you'll get your chance to take her down later."_

"Alright, so we're heading to the Calm Lands." Said Eggman, "Brother! Take us out!"

"Nukan!" Said Brother, piloting the Airship, "Caddehk luinca du dra 'Lyms Myho'!"

"Any idea what he's saying?" Ask Jack, confused at Amy.

"You want to hang on tight." Said Amy.

Brother pulled the handle back and shouted, "YAHOOOOO!!!!" The Airship went super fast straight to the Calm Lands. The environment was all green, the fields. Coming back to the Calm Lands take back memories. He still remembers that two Articles are made, and that means that Yo-Yo Man, Trey, and Tamer still haven't presented their Article.

"And I thought I never see this again." Said Vincent, "But where do we go next?"

"The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth." Said Erika, "It should be at that place where Jack and Raichu were beaten up by Sesshomaru."

"Great, my oldest brother." Said Joey.

"At least we still remember it." Said Inuyasha, "But I still remembered that you, me, and our older bother was defeated by Jack to learn something on how to control something."

"Jack will have to learn on how to control his Demon Powers." Said Kagome, "But that was horrible when it happened before at the Forest."

Ever since Jack went berserk, he was turned into a Dog-Demon state: fangs, whisker marks, furry hair, red eyes, claws, pointy dog-ears, and long brown hair. Lucky it's already over, but the evil girl name 'Terry' died over on Jack's berserk power.

But however, Jack and the rest will have to take a break do to the adventure of trying to get eaten by Geo. The good news is that Jack and the gang have the new Materia, the Snake Materia. But still have a long way to go until the next Episode.

Notes:

-Okay, this is really like Final Fantasy X, but that was a close one.

-Peter's real mother, 'Amelia'.

-Just don't tell Seymour about Amelia as a Fayth and back to the Farplanes.

-They got the next Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball #7.

-They've returned back to the Calm Lands.

-Jack has sent a message to Jena about another Galleon Tournament.


	176. Chapter 158

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 158

The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth

For only Jack and his team, they head straight to the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. That place is very frightening, and they say that there is another Red Materia straight inside the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. But there is one problem, and that would more fiends. How are Jack and his team going to get through all these fiends and straight to the Fayth?

"Aren't we lucky?" Ask Jack, "Back as a team again."

"Big Brother." Said Erika, looking at her brother, "This is the 'Cavern of the Stolen Fayth'. History said that a long time ago, a thief stole the Fayth and took him through the caverns."

"Gee, isn't this fun?" Ask Sarah, "I rather stay with my homies other then this." She crossed her arms looking a little mad."

"Sarah!" Tamer shouted at her daughter, "No more IPods for a month!"

"Hey! Aren't you listening?" Ask Trey, shouting at Tamer and Sarah, "We're on a mission to get the next Aeon."

"What is the next Aeon?" Ask Amy.

"This Aeon is the 'Monkey'." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"So what's with the monkey?" Ask Vincent.

"They say that a Monkey is harmless." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining to everyone, "But as it is, in it's Aeon's form, the Monkey Aeon has the ability to transform into anything."

"Hey! It better not be a-" Amy shouted.

"It's not." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What can a Monkey Aeon possibly do?" Ask Yang.

"They just say that it transforms into something like a human or a pok'emon." Said Trey, "But for fierce."

"Ferocious?" Ask Raichu.

"Yep." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So let's go through the cavern and find the Fayth." All of the team walks through the cavern, and still find fiends around the whole place. It does look like a maze, but some do have a problem getting through the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. What Jack is trying to do is lead them, but he gets in through the right maze, and in a dead end.

"Jack, you better not be trippin." Said Sarah. "Because we're taking too long in here."

"Every time we go somewhere," said Jack, "There are too many Epaaj."

"Yeah, what's up with those blades?" Ask Raichu.

"Who knows?" Said Yo-Yo Man, "But look around us. There is so many fiends around we can't find."

"Guys!" Erika shouted, pointing up ahead, and then fiends appeared ready to attack! Epaaj, Imp, and Valaha appeared. Jack, Jaws, Trey, Blastoise, Yo-Yo Man, and Wailmer.

Jack pulled out his sword and attacks Epaaj. It looks like a four-legged fiend made of swords and a poison tail. "Ha!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The fiend took damage, and Jaws finishes the fiend with Crunch! The fiend is destroyed. "Nice!"

"My turn." Said Yo-Yo Man, casting a Water Vortex, "Water Style! Water Vortex Jutsu!" SLASH! The Imp was splashed by water, and then Wailmer uses Water Gun, splash! Now the Imp is dead, and sent away.

"Hugh!" Trey shouted, attacking the Valaha. Slash! Slash! Slash! He commands his Blastoise to use Hydro Cannon on the Valaha, and then the Drake monster was destroyed.

Jack, Jaws, Trey, Blastoise, Yo-Yo Man, and Wailmer earn 3,060 EXP and 1,530 AP. They continue through the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, still lost.

"Oh great." Said Jack, still lost, "Another dead end."

"Maybe we should go the other way." Said Erika, worried, "If we don't, then we'll never the poor Fayth."

"I don't know what's wrong with you." Said Sarah, "But your bro is trippin hard."

"Bro?" Ask Erika.

"SARAH!" Tamer shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you not to speak Slang?"

"A lot?" Ask Sarah.

"That's right. Now act like an adult other then speaking slang." Said Tamer, crossing his arms.

"Ok, my bad." Said Sarah.

"Does everyone want to continue chatting?" Ask Trey, "Because look who's up ahead." Jack and his team saw a figure that looks like Sarah's Grandmother. "Isn't that?"

"Mom?" Ask Tamer.

"It's Sarah's grandmother." Said Erika, "Mrs. Auroch the Wise."

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Sad Yo-Yo Man, "She must be back for something."

"Maybe a challenge?" Ask Vincent.

"I guess so." Said Yang.

"Then let the challenge commence!" Jack shouted, "Believe it!"

Jack and his Team against Sarah's Grandmother. Oh boy, now she summoned a powerful monster out of the darkness. It looks like it has these furry pieces. Now it started to make a new move, "Morph". That thing's body is transforming into…Jack!

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"Is that you?" Ask Raichu.

"That Aeon looks like Jack," said Trey, "But as an imposter."

"Leave him to me!" Said Jack, charging at his fake side.

"Jack! No!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, calling Jack, but Jack ignored him and attacks the imposter. But then, the imposter didn't take any hits.

"What?" Ask Jack, confused, "Nothing happened."

"Told you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That Aeon looks like you, but you can't attack your fake self."

"What am I going to do, let it attack me?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I should have realized that the fake will attack you," said Yo-Yo Man, "But I doubt it will harm you."

"That's great." Said Jack, "Hey Raichu, a little hand."

"Sure." Said Raichu, casting electricity, "RAII-" And then releases at the imposter, "CHUUU!!" It gives the imposter a shock, a lot of static. "Yeah! Will that work?"

"…Sure." Said Trey, "Let's go with that."

"Let me go." Said Yo-Yo Man, attacking the imposter with his Katana, "SHU!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The imposter that looks like Jack is damaged and slashed. "Sceptile!" Next, Sceptile attacks the imposter with Leaf Blade, and the imposter takes damage.

"So that's it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We can attack, but Jack can't. We might have an advantage."

"Aren't you guys lucky?" Said Jack.

"Let me try." Said Trey, "I've always wanted to do this."

"But can't I try?" Ask Amy, "Let me beat up the imposter!"

"Why? Because it's a fake?" Ask Jack.

"No, it's because I hate." Said Amy, "And I've never got the chance to beat you up."

"Ah, no fair." Said Jack. Trey and Venusaur switch places with Amy and her Dewgong appeared in battle!

"A Dewgong?" Ask Jack, "Why didn't you tell me you had a Dewgong?"

"Well, you never ask." Said Amy.

"Oh, now I'm in love." Said Jack.

Amy pulls out all the arrows and aims at the imposter, "Take this." And then she fires every arrow at the imposter about nine arrows. The imposter can't take, so it falls down like it's ready to give up. "Yeah! I've been waiting for this the whole time!"

But then the imposter Morphs again, but this time transform into Tamer Auroch.

"Pops?" Ask Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm right here." Said Tamer.

"Oh, snap!" Said Sarah, surprised, "How did this happen?"

"I think when Amy used that powerful attack of hers," said Yo-Yo Man, "Then that must of mean it made the Monkey Aeon transform into something new; the ones who are battling and whose not battling."

"Not what I had in mind." Said Amy, "Dewgong! Ice Beam!"

She commanded her pok'emon, and then Dewgong the white long sea lion casts Ice Beam on the imposter, and then the imposter is frozen and in pain. Now it transforms again into…Trey.

"Uh-oh." Said Amy, "Not good."

"I was afraid of fighting against Trey." Said Jack, "He's an intense opponent to fight."

"Gee, thanks." Said Trey, "I should have warn you about fighting me. Try fighting against Joey when we see him when he was a tough monkey."

"Trey, please don't remind me." Said Jack, "But I want to give that a try when we get the next Aeon."

Imposter Trey charges towards Raichu and then attacks with his fake Axe. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"HAAGGH!! OW!! Ow-Wow!" Raichu squirms, yelling in pain, and then to his death cry, "CURSES!" Raichu falls to the ground knocked out.

"RAICHU! NO!" Jack shouted, worried about his Raichu. Jack pulls out a red feather and throws it to Raichu, "Raichu!"

"Yeah!" Said Raichu, returning to life.

"Are you okay?" Ask Jack.

"I'm okay." Said Raichu, feeling a little woozy, "Just a little scratch, that's all." Raichu snapped out of it, charging electricity, and then blasts it at the imposter. The imposter that looks like Trey takes damage and becomes shock. "Pay Back!"

"Hey! Vincent! Trade Places with me!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and then Yo-Yo Man and Wailmer trade places with Vincent and Furret. Vincent and Furret appear in battle.

"Here I come." Said Vincent, attacking the imposter, "You know what? They say that Vampires are the strongest! Ha! Here we go! You're in the way, pale!" Slash! Slash! Slash, slash, and kick! "Furret, you're turn." His Furret charges towards the imposter, and then Tackles him. Pow! "How do you like that?"

Amy and Dewgong switch places with Erika and Meganium. Erika and Meganium appeared in the battle.

"But what if it transforms into me?" Ask Erika, "Jack, I'm scared." She casts Protect on himself. Meganium gains all the energy she needs from the sunlight. Now the imposter will attack, Furret! Slash! Slash! Slash! Furret was killed and passed-out.

"It's not impossible!" Furret howler in pain, and then falls to the ground acting dead, that's not a good sign.

"FURRET! NOW!" Vincent howler, worried about Furret.

"I had enough!" Jack shouted, casting his Mystic on him self, Dark Rage, "I'm Angry!" Red eyes, fangs, and claws appeared; lucky it was just Rage Jack. Jack attacks the imposter with his Sword angry! The imposter took massive damage and falls to the ground, "Now stay dead!"

But the imposter gets back up, and then tries to Morphs again in…Erika. Erika gasped.

"No." Said Erika, "Not now."

Raichu charges electricity, and then blasts Thunder! The imposter takes massive damage from the electricity.

Vincent pulls out a red feather and shouts, "Phoenix Down!"

A heaven of light brings Furret back to life, but weak. Furret was still breathing before his death.

"Phew, that was close." Said Furret, still panting, "What happened?"

"You passed-out." Said Vincent, "And now the Morpher transform into Erika this time.

"I'm giving it a piece of my mind!" Furret shouted with a full Tackle! Pow! The imposter took damage, and so did Furret.

"Furret! You haven't recovered." Said Erika, casting Cura, "I'll heal you." Furret becomes fully recovered.

"Thanks, Erika." Said Furret.

"Any time." Said Erika.

"You've saved my Furret." Said Vincent, "Does this mean we can date?"

"I am sorry, Vincent, but I got Jeeves." Said Erika, and then she commands her Meganium, "Meganium! Solarbeam!" Meganium let out a burst of sunlight at the imposter, and the imposter takes maximum damage! The imposter fell to the ground, and then begins to transform into…Yang.

"What the?" Ask Yang, surprised, "Is that me?"

The imposter begins to attacks Erika! Slash! Slash! Slash! Erika takes damage, but receives a damage reduce.

"Agh!" Erika shouted in pain.

"Erika!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Erika!" Raichu shouted, worried.

"You monster!" Jack shouted, attacking the imposter that still looks like Yang. "RAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The imposter took damaged and died.

The Party has won the battle! Jack, Raichu, Vincent, Furret, Amy, Dewgong, Yo-Yo Man, Wailmer, Erika, and Meganium earn 1,000,000 EXP and 50,000 AP. They leveled up!

For now, some of the party members felt that if that happens, it feels like one of them will have to fight against one another. Jack did felt that he'll fight against his favorite cousin during some other time, but not like this, this is very dangerous. Erika really felt afraid; watching all the deaths she has seen.

"Phew, that was tough." Said Jack, "I thought we were goners for sure."

"Well, we're lucky we made it." Said Sarah, "And besides, that was no doubt that my grandmother had to be so evil, but a test."

"A test?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his head, "You got a point there. Mom really sure learns how to give Africans a test when it comes to fighting."

"I agree." Said Trey, "If it wasn't for her, then we'll be done for when we get to fight against Akoo."

"And we're right near the Fayth's Room." Said Jack, and he turn his head towards Erika, but Erika is frighten to go inside. "…Erika?"

"Something's not right." Said Yang, "I can feel her emotion."

"What is it?" Ask Amy, "What is her emotion?"

"Fear." Said Yang.

"What's wrong, Erika?" Ask Amy, asking Erika, "Can you tell me?"

"…I can't." Said Erika, "I can't do this. When I saw Jack's death from that Monkey Aeon, I felt like I don't want to fight anymore. Death, Dying, Suffocating, and Drowning, I can't stand them."

"Girl, you need to chill." Said Sarah, "It's not the end of the world just because Akoo killed many people and let you get afraid." Everyone was staring at Sarah, shocked, "Wait. That didn't come out right. The point is that you can't let that get to you. Erika, we're with you."

"Then, can I at least go into the room, with my big brother, please?" Ask Erika, "I can't do this on my own."

Jack and Raichu looks at each other, and then Jack response to Erika, "Erika, I'll come along. Raichu and I will escort you to the Fayth's Chamber." He carries Erika to the platform and calls, "We'll be right back. Take your time." And then Jack, Raichu, and Erika warp to the next room.

"So, what now?" Ask Trey.

"I guess I better find some fiends." Said Vincent, "Because I'm going to look for the new move they have in stored for me." He and Furret took off somewhere through the cavern, leaving the others waiting.

Inside the Fayth's Chamber, Erika performs a pray, and then Fayth appears. A man with a small monkey next to him appears in the center of the room. Erika was a little nervous to see the Fayth, but Jack and Raichu weren't when he was a Summoner before. He looks like a thin man with a brown beard, brown clothes, and no shoes but feet.

"Summoner Erika." Said the Fayth, "You have come here for a request?"

"I have come here to stop Akoo." Erika replied, "But I need your help also."

"Very well." Said the Fayth, "But in order to have me join your journey, you must pay the price."

"Price?" Ask Jack.

"What price?" Ask Raichu, "It isn't like Amy's broken bike, is it?"

Ooh, Raichu still remembers that part when Jack broke Amy's bicycle a long ago near the river, but that was in the past.

"I doubt it's the girl's bike." Said the Fayth, "I mean, pay me to become your Fayth."

"How much?" Ask Erika, "We'll pay you full price."

"Very well." He said, commanding his little monkey to go to Erika, Erika was surprised and a little scared to see a ghost monkey, "It will cost you '3,000,000' Gils. If you pay now, then the Materia will go to you. But if you don't have enough, I won't go anywhere but stay until you have returned with the Gils."

Jack and Erika looked at each other; Jack pulls out a sack of a lot of Gils, and pays the Fayth monkey 3,000,000 Gils.

"Here you go." Said Jack, "Three Million Gils." The monkey takes the three million Gils, and gives them to the Fayth. The Fayth takes the Gils, and trades with the Red Sphere. The monkey gives Erika the red Materia and prays to the Fayth.

"Nice doing business with you," said the Fayth, "Make sure you take care of my Materia. Summoner Erika, and warriors Jack and Raichu, I pray for you adventure." The Fayth vanishes, and then Jack, Erika, and Raichu perform their pay, and warps out of the place back to the others.

Jack, Raichu, and Erika returns back to the warp spot with the others and make their way out of the cavern. But Jack wonders where Vincent went, and then Amy told Jack that Vincent was looking for a Ghost Fiend.

"Isn't he lucky?" Said Jack, "He always get interested with fiends. I guess he wants to learn a lot of Blue Magic more then ever."

"Well, you know Vincent." Said Sarah, "Vincent Valentine the Vampire."

"I think it's time that we head back to the Calm Lands." Said Jack, "Sofi, Dana, and Pree wants to continue with the Article."

"Again?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "But I thought they would quit by now. They haven't given up, have now?" Jack shook his head, "Very well. I guess I better got you all started with more training. I'm sure Joey and the others must be waiting for us back at the Calm Lands."

"Let's return back to the Calm Lands." Said Jack, "But I better check to see if everyone is here." He looks at each and every one of them. "Let's see; Me, Raichu, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Yang. Wait, where's Vincent and Furret?" He does a roll call, and found out that there are only ten here, and it must have twelve here.

"Here I am." Said Vincent, calling.

"And here!" Furret called.

"Okay, now everyone is here." Said Jack, and then the rest walk out of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth and back straight to the Calm Lands. It was peaceful again back at the fields, and it makes a good place to stay for our heroes to rest. But they were still wondering something if they'll get their chance to defeat Akoo here, just like how Ash and his Friends defeat Akoo a long time ago.

Jack is looking up at the sky, still thinking about his Fiancé, until he saw a cloud making Grace. That would make Jack happy if he saw Grace again, but now he still has a long way to go to collect Dragon Balls to bring her back.

"Hey! Jack! I found another Dragon Ball!" Joey shouted! Jack's cousin, looks like Inuyasha with a face, never look mean, wearing a blue and orange vest, a blue long pants, claws, and white boots. And his little friend, Pikachu with pink fur, it's a girl.

"You found it?" Ask Jack, "What Star Ball is it?"

"See for yourself." Said Joey, showing Jack the next Star Ball, and the orange sphere has three stars inside. "The Three Star Ball!"

"That makes Five Dragon Balls." Said Raichu, "Only two more Dragon Balls to go!"

"That's brilliant!" Said Jack, "Just a few more, and then I'll be reunited with my Fiancé again. I can't wait to see her face happy again."

"You sure love her, don't you?" Ask Joey, "But at least I have Raye."

"Really." Said Jack, "Is she your fiancé too?"

"Well…yes!" Said Joey, blushing, "But stop it, you're making me blush."

"Do I have a feeling that the girls will return again?" Ask Raichu, "They still want an interview."

"If they show up, then I'll tell them about Demons." Said Joey.

"Demons?" Ask Jack, "But why?"

"Because he's one of them." Said Pikachu, "And I wonder how the girls will react to what Joey is saying about Demons."

"Jack, you'll understand." Said Joey, "But I think I found Inu Taisho."

"Really?" Ask Jack, "Then he'll give me a chance on how to control my powers!" He lays back, watching the clouds go by, "Sooner or later, I will see you again, Grace."

"Jack, you sure love her." Said Joey, "We'll collect all the Dragon Balls soon."

"I'm still curious." Joey, Pikachu, and Raichu looks at Jack all confused, "How many free wishes can we wish for?"

"It's easy." Said Joey, "We get 'three wishes'."

"Three?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Wow! This is amazing!"

"We'll, you wanna spar with me?" Ask Joey.

"Well…okay." Said Jack, and then Joey, Jack, Pikachu, and Raichu decided to do some practice for their big battle when they get to fight against each other later. So now, their adventure continues onward to somewhere I don't know. Find out later on Episode 159.

Notes:

-Erika is afraid of Death, and People's Death.

-They have the Monkey Materia now.

-Vincent has learned a new Blue Magic move, "Death".

-Joey has found a Dragon Ball in the Calm Lands, and that leads to two more Dragon Balls left.


	177. Article III

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Special Episode

Article III

"Yes, folks!" Said a voice, "We're back live again, back at the Calm Lands."

Oh, here we go again. Back at the Calm Lands, Jack and his team returned, but he did remember that Sofi, Dana, and Pree are still here doing an interview with his team; even it has to do with big fans of Peter. That's right, it's the Grass Members, still taking care of nature, and still doing interviews with other people and their knowledge. Now it's the grown-up's turn to be in the interview, but something has to do with Yo-Yo Man.

"This is Sofi, live on the Calm Sphere." Said Sofi, speaking in the microphone, and then she spotted Yo-Yo Man, talking to Jack, Raichu, and Joey. "Oh my god! That's Yu-Yu Sai-Na, the sensei of Jack and his friends! Let's go meet him!" She shouts to Yo-Yo Man, "Mr. Sai-Na! Mr. Sai-Na!" That got Yo-Yo Man's attention, "Can we get an interview with you?"

"? What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, this is all about your training, and how you taught your students. What do you say?"

"I say…Look over there." He points right, but the girls look left, and then white smoke. The girls looked at Yo-Yo Man, but it was a big log that tricked the girls.

"Hey! He tricked!" Dana shouted.

"That snake!!" Pree shouted, "How did he get away? We're supposed to interview him."

"Don't worry." Said Sofi, "I think I know who to interview next."

"Hey girls." Said Tamer, Sofi looks at Tamer, and said, "Tamer Auroch I do believe." Tamer was surprised to see that coming.

"Gee, Tamer." Said Dana, "It's been a while since I heard rumors that the Aurochs won. How does it feel to win the tournament?"

"It was okay." Said Tamer, "I mean, I'm not the only one who won the tournament. My team won the tournament too. Datto, Jassu, Letty, Botta, and Keppa. They have been in my team for years, and for years, we've lost. Until thanks to a Miracle, we won the Crystal Cup."

"What Miracle?" Ask Sofi.

"Tell us. Tell us on a Sphere." Said Pree.

"Not what." Said Tamer, explaining, "Who."

"Who?" Ask Sofi.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" A voice shouted, Sofi, Dana, and Pree got their attention on Jack, training his Arcanine."

"That's who?" Said Tamer, "Jack Davis, the Miracle worker. He's the one that came through the Blitzball tournament."

"No way." Said Sofi, "I can't believe it." And then the girls look miserable, "That's not fair."

"Huh?" Ask Tamer.

"Why didn't Jack tell us?" Ask Dana.

"We should have gotten his interview about him as a Blitzball Player." Said Pree.

"I can't believe a Grass Member that is Jack never told us." Said Sofi, "That's not fair."

However, Jack is training with Joey, and the surprising thing is that they're battling with their pok'emon. Jack had his big firedog out, and Joey had a big pumpkin head pok'emon with tentacles and his arms as blades.

For analyzing the new pok'emon that looks like the pumpkin, "Pumpblade", the Pumpkin Blade Pok'emon, it's natural abilities has levitation, and is both Ghost and Dark. It may look like a Dragon pok'emon with Dragon Wings, but a rare pok'emon to take out a Legendary Pok'emon with one blow. Never underestimate that pok'emon. Jack is in a heat trouble, because that "Pumpblade." is tough to beat.

"Nice Try!" Joey commanded, "Pumpblade! Solarbeam!" That pok'emon has energy, and releases it towards Arcanine. Both Flamethrower and Solarbeam end up in collide, until Solarbeam got the highest and hits Arcanine.

"Arcanine!" Jack shouted, "Get up!"

"Keep training!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "You've got to keep training until you and your pok'emon are strong enough."

Arcanine gets up, and still standing.

"Jack, I know your Arcanine is still strong." Said Joey, "But we need to keep going."

"I know I can do this! Believe it!" Said Jack, and then he commands his pok'emon, "Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Arcanine became invisible, and then Joey commanded his.

"Pumpblade! Use Extreme Blade too!" His Pumpblade vanished too. Both Arcanine and Pumpblade tackled each other from the sky, on land, and on water.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Said Amy. "I hope Jack looses."

"Why?" Ask Erika, looking at Amy, "Do you hate my big brother?"

"Girl, Amy always hates Jack." Said Sarah, "That's why she likes Peter."

"Oh." Said Erika.

"Uh, Tamer." Said Dana, "Shall we continue?"

"Right, now where was I?" Ask Tamer.

"You were telling us about Blitzball." Said Sofi.

"Oh yes." Said Tamer, explaining, "It's only a Sport game from Misty Theme Park. I was on this when I was fifteen. I played Blitzball, but we now we won.

"I like to thank the team: Datto, Jassu, Letty, Botta, Keppa, and Jack. I am their Coach, 'Tamer Auroch.' We also have our Managers that helped us out: Erika, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, and Vincent. But there has been to people who can get into Misty Theme Park, and Blitzball is the popular sport ever.

"Blitzball is like Hockey and Basketball. But this time, instead of using land, we're underwater. That's right, I said 'Underwater'. They use Machina, except that they use a huge water sphere, and what we use is 'Underwater Materia'. We can breathe underwater without drowning, and we can use our Water Pok'emon to give us a hand. It's like the other sport games; get the ball through your opponent's goal spot.

"But there are mishaps during the game of Blitzball. Like if a player got knocked off the Blitzball Arena, or made an accident if you get a full bladder. But this is for professionals. Do you know why? During the tournament when Jack enters, he had a lot of damages, cuts, and scratches. There is trouble when it comes to rookies; even players have their own limits."

"Does it hurt when a player enter inside the Blitzball Arena?" Ask Dana.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Said Tamer, continuing the explain, "For Hockey games, it's a lot of pain. There are beat ups, pounds, punches, kicks, and a real violence game. I should warn you though; it you're playing in a Blitzball tournament with the big leagues, always stay alive. Don't worry, there are no deaths on this one, just wanted to give you the heads up. By the way, if you want to enter the Blitzball Tournament, then wait until you're older like us adults, or be a pro."

"You know, Tamer," said Pree; "We wish we want to get an interview with your team, a big team."

"Really?" Ask Tamer.

"Yeah." Said Dana.

"Gee, a big group and even the whole managers." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "I have never thought of that."

"Anything else?" Ask Sofi.

"Oh yes, we also our spirit." Said Tamer, continuing explaining, "We still have the scores, still as ever. But we rather wear our uniforms first before entering the Blitzball Arena. You got a Coach, a Captain, Managers, and the whole team. First, you have the Center; the Center goes anywhere. The Front always after the goal, just like the center but stays at the opponent's side. The Back has to stay at the back, guarding the goal post. And the Goalie protects the Goal Post.

"Blitzball is similar to Blitzball, A Center, two Fronts, two Backs, and a Goalie. So that makes six players. You get a chance to try and take the Blitzball, like taking a puck. If one of the players takes the Blitzball, they take the blitzball to the opponent's goal, but you have encounters that will tackle you and take your blitzball. If you survive, then the blitzball is still with you. But if you drop the Blitzball, then the other team will take it.

"Some have tricks they can do, and some like to put you to sleep in the Arena. That's why you have your Water Pok'emon to help you. But if you're lucky, and reach to the goal post, you're going to have to do something, like get the Blitzball inside the goal post. During a Hockey game, you'll have to slam the puck in the goal post when the Goalie tries to block. If you shoot correctly, then that scores a point to your side. But if you fail, the goalie will catch it, and pass the Blitzball to their side of their members.

"I hope you understand, because you're going to need it. But when I get the chance, then I'll invite the whole team for a big shot."

"Wow!" Said Sofi, "That's amazing!"

"There you have it!" Said Sofi, announcing, "An amazing coach, live on the sphere! You know the rest! Let's get the next interview!"

Now they want to get the next interview with Trey Armstrong. With a microphone, a notepad, a pen, and a Calm Sphere, they can manage. But what is Trey's knowledge? Trey knows about everything, but he needs to tell them a knowledge he knows.

"Trey Armstrong." Said Sofi, "It's been a while since we've host an African about three of them. Tell me; are you camera shy?"

"No." Said Trey, "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason." Said Sofi.

"We just need an interview." Said Dana, "Don't crush us!"

"I won't." Said Trey, "But if you keep listening to Jack, then your interview will be a wreck. I know moves, combat, and how to fight against fiends and monsters.

"I'll give you something about how to fight. Each and every warrior will always have a weapon, right? Well, you get the reason why there is a warrior with a weapon and a pok'emon? This whole place is covered with 'Misma'."

The girls were shocked to hear that word.

"Please don't say that word!" Said Sofi.

"Okay." Said Trey, teasing the girls, "Misma, Misma, Misma."

"AGH!"

"Look, are you going to listen to my knowledge, or are you going to act like cowards all day?" Ask Trey. The girls had their stuff ready, and then Trey explains: "Now then, we do had some problems when we were on our adventure. Fiends keep appearing every time we journey through the next. That's why pok'emon and human must work together as a team to get through obstacles without failing.

"During the 'Lion Mountain,' there are Summoners and Guardians that didn't make it to the top, but in their grave. It was ironic that the snow looks white, but a stone carved in grave for Summoners and Guardians. There's no telling what will happen next, but I hope we're strong enough to take down Akoo ounce and for all.

"But something tells me that we still need to get strong enough, and collect a lot of Dragon Balls. But we did have company along the way, and we need someone who can make friends. Thanks to Jack, he had to make some friends instead of something important."

"Yessh." Said Sofi, "That's a hard adventure."

"If you think this is Fantasy, then you've come to the right place." Said Trey, "But everyone has one thing in common, everyone has one."

"What?" Ask Dana.

"Mystic." Said Trey, "You remember Amy's Article? She explains about the Planet's Energy Source, the Lifestream. Everyone has Mystic because the Lifestream makes the Mystic, and the Lifestream makes us. Do you have any idea why we have Mystic?" The girls were confused; they had no idea why the Lifestream makes the people, species, and pok'emon? "I thought so." And then talks to Sarah, "Sarah, you're a Machina girl, make something useful."

"Like what?" Ask Sarah.

"Go make the 'Mystic-Seeing Goggles'." Said Trey, glaring at Sarah.

"Nah-uh! You trippin!" Said Sarah, speaking slang.

"NOW!" Trey demanded. Sarah just walks off and starts building something.

"Sorry about that." Said Trey, "If she keeps speaking slang, then we'll never get our information."

"Trey, do you know why we're made of Mystic?" Ask Pree.

"Why?" Ask Trey, "It should be simple. We may live in a world of pok'emon, but answering about why we're made of Mystic is a tough one. Here's the one reason why; because it's the only thing to make us exist. We exist with Mystic; the Planet is covered with Mystic to let it self exist. With exist because of Mystic, and that's how we come alive."

"Here's your goggle." Said Sarah, murmuring, "I hope you like it."

"I didn't say, 'I want to wear them'." Said Trey, "I said, 'Make the Mystic-Seeing Goggles'. So you put it on and look inside my body."

"Eww, you trippin." Said Sarah, putting the goggles on, and then she was surprised when she looked inside Trey's body, "Oh Snap! No way!"

"What?" Ask Dana.

"I can't believe what I saw!" Said Sarah, "Trey's body! Inside! They're…blue!"

"WHAT!" Sofi, Dana, and Pree shouted, shocked.

"There you have it." Said Trey, "Our insides are only blue, blue Mystic."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Dana, taking the goggles and looking at Trey, "How can your insides don't have any organs and a brain?"

"Don't worry, we're fine." Said Trey, "We do have them on the real insides' inside, but for the blue surrounding is really our Mystic."

"Ooh." Said Sofi, looking through the Goggles at Trey, "I can't believe it. I can see Mystic inside you, Trey."

"Now do you understand?" Ask Trey, "That's why we're from the Lifestream, just to make humans, species, and pok'emon exist. But there's the hard part."

"What's the hard part?" Ask Dana.

"Other then losing Mystic?" Ask Pree, "That's our life, right?"

"True." Said Trey, "But there are trainers out there that refuse to use Mystic and the same thing for warriors. But there's a big difference."

"And that would be?" Ask Sofi.

"…We Use Mystic As Weapons!" Trey shouted, and that got the girls surprised.

"We use Mystic as Weapons?" Ask Dana, "That's crazy!"

"Crazy for warriors." Said Trey, "Some of the warriors can use their Mystic that is from another world or something else. However, there are warriors who are new, using Mystic takes concentration. Using too much mystic will cause trouble. That's why Mystic is our life, and if we use them, we'll be weak to the opponent's target.

"But for those who are new for using Mystic can take lessons. If they take lessons, they can learn about how to use Mystic and not be in danger at all times. There are some abilities; like Jack's Jedi Powers, Joey's Sayian Powers, Amy's…cat thing, Yo-Yo Man uses his Mystic like Charka, and mine to make me go fast like a Mutant Turtle.

"However, some of the people have these weird forbidden powers from somewhere else other then the Lifestream. For Jack, he has the power of the Dog-Demon, a Corgi Dog-Demon. It looks when seen, but inside Jack's blood is the power of the Demon's Blood. Joey has run through his family of Demons, that's why he's a Dog-Demon too, part of the Inu Clan. Looking at them are really cousins, but there is one thing that have in common, and that's their powerful Mystic, the Red Mystic coming from their Demon Powers.

"And there are those who want to cut their Mystic, like a slice of pie. Jack his class cut from Fighter, Monk, Rubber, and Demon. Jack should be cautious that too much Mystic would end up in a spot of trouble when cutting Mystic."

"I do have a question though." Said Pree, looking through the goggles, "What's that Crystal Hearting doing inside everybody's inside?"

"That's simple to ask." Said Trey, "But this is as far as I can go. Maybe Yo-Yo Man should tell you something. And one more thing, the Crystal Heart that's been in our insides is our hearts that make us live. If it goes out, you die fast."

The girls head off, going to talk to Yo-Yo Man about how his students train in difficult battle. But they were frightened to ever heard about Jack and Joey as Demon-Dogs, part of the Inu Clan. When they reach to Yo-Yo Man, they try to discuss something about training.

"Please, Mr. Sai-Na." Said Dana, "Don't trick us again. We just need to know about your Article, that's all."

"So, you just come to me to interview about me?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"No more interview, maybe writing?" Ask Dana.

"Well, if you insist." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'll tell you about how I train my students and practicing fighting against fiends and other monsters. First rule of training: A warrior must always stay in defensive, never for vengeance. That's why it's important for Monks to be in their guard. If the opponent attacks, then it gives the opportunity to make the warrior strike back without failing.

"Second rule of training: Never let your opponent get behind you at all times."

"What for?" Ask Sofi.

"Opponents like to sneak up behind off guard." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Always best to be aware if in opponent likes to get behind you and strike." The girls were freaked it made Sofi gulped, "Don't worry, there's no enemy near by. But if there is one, I can see it." The girls were relieved. "Okay, let me explain the reason why opponents shouldn't get behind you. This is the first time I did to Jack a long time ago when he was still twelve."

A flashback has come to Yo-Yo Man ever since they were about to head to Lion Mountain before the girls showed up.

All of the Jacks fuse to one Jack. The smoke cleared, and then we found something that is surprising.

"Hello Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, behind Jack with a Tiger Sign.

"Agh!" Jack was surprised when he saw Yo-Yo Man behind him. Vincent, Erika, and Yang were shocked to see that happen.

"Oh no!" Said Erika, worried.

"Note to self, Jack; watch out for enemies that can sneak up behind you." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You should be cautious."

"Jack! Get Out Of There!" Erika shouted.

"Too late." Said Yo-Yo Man, performing the technique with a smirk, "Finger Drill!" That stabs Jack right behind, he can feel the pain inside his behind. "Secret Taijutsu!" BOOM! Jack jumps up in the air in pain, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

The flashback was over, and the girls were disgusted about the stabbing on the butt thing.

"Sorry about that." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jack is the student, and I'm his teacher."

As Yo-Yo Man continues to teach, Jack, Joey, Pumpblade, and Arcanine are still training. It seems that Arcanine and Pumpblade are tired out, but Arcanine still has a few percent chance to win, or to lose the battle.

"Arcanine, keep going." Said Jack, looking exhausted. But then, Arcanine fell to the ground, tired out. "Arcanine! No!"

"I guess I went a little overboard." Said Joey, "Way to go, Pumpblade!"

"Pump-Blade!" Said Pumpblade, cheering.

"Arcanine, are you okay?" Ask Jack, trying to pick up Arcanine. It barked a little, "That was a great match though, you did your best."

"Hey Jack, that was a good warm-up." Said Joey, "I think our training is complete, and the light is bright from Vine Blade." But a white flash came behind Joey, and Jack was surprised.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, pointing at Pumpblade, Joey looks behind and saw Pumpblade glow white flash, it means Pumpblade…"

"Pumpblade is evolving!" Said Joey, the Pumpkin pok'emon now gets big and turns into a big pok'emon. It's still with the Jack-a-lantern face but huge, has the longest tentacles, and huge eyes.

"Pumpking!" Said the new pok'emon.

"Whoa! Pumpking!" Said Joey, analyzing the new pok'emon.

"Pumpking?" Ask Jack, analyzing the new pok'emon.

That huge pok'emon is Pumpking, the Pumpkin King Pok'emon, and the evolved form of Pumpblade. With its long tentacles, it can grab the pok'emon and squeeze it to bits. This pok'emon has come in all three types: Grass, Dark, and Ghost."

"Wait a minute." Said Jack, "Isn't it illegal to have three types instead of two or one?"

"Well, it's my pok'emon." Said Joey, "I wish I knew, Jack. I wish I knew, but I don't know."

"_Perfect Timing." _Yo-Yo Man thought, looking at the girls, "By the way, did you ever look on your right?"

The girls were confused; they look on their right, and saw this huge Pumpkin Pok'emon. It yelled "Pumpking!" The girls were freaked out.

"AGH!"

"GIANT POK'EMON!"

"GIANT GHOST!"

"RUN! I'LL EAT US!"

Jack was confused and saw the girls running, "…Wasn't that Sofi, Dana, and Pree?"

"I think that was." Said Joey, "I guess we'll never know."

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I think we're about to head to our next area."

"And where's that?" Ask Jack.

"We're going west." Said Yo-Yo Man. So now, the adventure will continue straight to West, but by going through the Diamond Jungle. I wonder where they're heading? We'll find what will happen later on the next Episode.

Author's Notes:

Hi Folks, it's been a while since I created Pok'emon Hero Quest, but creating the Article is challenging. If you're new to Pok'emon Hero Quest, better get some a Notepad, a Quill, and an Ink. How did I start all this? It happens a long time ago when I was like Fourteen years old, and then I released the first Episode in script. But now, it changed when I was sixteen. So now, I still have no idea how will the story ends, but if you know about Pok'emon Hero Quest, then kick back and review the whole thing.


	178. Chapter 159

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 159

The Forest of Death

Now that the whole team has finally completed some of their training, they're walking through the Diamond Jungle to where Yo-Yo Man was taking them. Jack and his team and Joey and his team continue their path through the crystal pathway. The good news is that Jena and her team along with her teacher will come straight. Until they arrived at the gate, and a sign that said "Warning: Monsters and Fiends live here, do not enter inside 'The Forest of Death'."

"Not what I want to ask, Yo-Yo Man," said Jack, "But where are we?"

"This is 'The Forest of Death'." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Fancy name though."

"…Forest of…Death?" Ask Joey, "Just like Gate Number 44, Exercise Grounds."

"Please, don't remind me, Joey." Said Raye.

"Me too." Said Naruto, "Believe it."

"What are you all afraid of?" Ask Inuyasha, acting a little mean, "It's a forest."

"A forest with a horrible name." Said Erika, frighten, "Does every place have a terrible name?"

"Of course." Said Yo-Yo Man, "There are other places and forests have those kind of names, like; 'The Forest of Doom', or 'The Forest of no return'. 'The Forest of no hope', 'the Dark Forest', 'the Forbidden Forest', or even 'the Forest Death Zone'."

"Okay, thank you, Yo-Yo Man." Said Joey.

"Why, hello there, 'Mutt Face'." Said a voice, it got Joey's attention in anger.

"What did you call me?" Ask Joey, shouting at the voice. It's Joey's Rival, Henry. He looks like a Wolf-Demon except human, brown fur as clothes, long fur as pants, black eyes, and fangs.

"You didn't forget about me, did you Mutt Face?" Ask Henry.

"Why you!" Joey shouted, glaring at Henry, "Try me!" Like lighting touching each other's eyes.

"If you two are done arguing," said a voice, "Then let the lighting burn your eyes until they are red." Joey and Henry's eyes started to feel red, and then they had their eyes in pain.

"Ow!"

"Hey! Deborah! What was that for?" Ask Henry, covering his eyes.

"Deborah?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I should of known."

"Who?" Ask Tamer.

"Tamer, Trey, this is Deborah." Said Yo-Yo Man, introducing to Deborah. That's right, the teacher with regular yellow eyes, long black hair, white skin, black clothes of a warrior's cloth and long white pants, and holding a book about "Edgar Allen Poe".

"So this is Deborah." Said Trey, "Nice."

"And don't forget about me." Said a voice, "Peter Palm, the Pok'emon Noble."

"Agh!" Jack shouted, "Not you again!" A figure with blue spiky hair, black cloak and long black pants, black gloves, blue eyes, and black shoes with a Masamune. He still looks like the replica of Gary Oak.

"Surprise?" Ask Peter.

"Peter!" Amy cheered; she got too excited she turned into a black cat. "Meow!"

"Huh?" Ask Erika, "Amy?"

"Not again." Said Peter, "Amy, you've got to control your Mystic carefully."

"Wait! Her Mystic is…being a cat?" Ask Jack, "That's a lame Mystic."

"_Just wait until I have my claws on you, Jack!" _Amy thought in her black cat state.

"Hold on." Said Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Raichu, looking at Jack confused.

"Raichu, where did you come from?" Ask Jack, looking at Raichu on his right shoulder.

"Jack, I was in your backpack the whole time." Said Raichu. "Nobody saw me."

"Right." Said Jack, and then he catches Peter's eyes and said, "Peter, did this happen before?"

"Yes." Said Peter, nodding, "Ever since she was on her own and saw me, she got too excited she accidentally turned into a black cat." And then Amy transform back when a few minutes was passed, and Peter was holding her.

"Hey Jack!" Said Joey, smelling something, "Do you smell that?"

Jack and Raichu took a sniff, and smelt something wrong. Raichu covered his nose, and Jack blocked his nose a little. "Joey, is that smell?"

"Do you smell it?" Ask Joey, "It smells like '_blood_'. It stinks."

Jack looks across Deborah and saw another figure. "! Who's that guy behind Deborah?" A figure with blue small spiky hair, dark narrow red eyes, wearing clothes like he's from the desert, carrying a big jug covered with sand, red shoes, and a mean look like a symbol on his forehead that said in Japanese, 'Kill'.

"Oh, I see you saw my new student." Said Deborah, "This is my student, _'__Shadow'._

"…Shadow?" Ask Vincent.

"That's a horrible name." Said Yang, "Why would anyone want to name a person, 'Shadow'? Isn't it the name of darkness?"

"Most students have horrible names." Said Deborah, reading his book, "That's why a person will have bad names, terrible names, and horror names. I have seen people from the darkness with names like 'Black', 'Dark', and 'Shadow'." Deborah hears something purring; it was Amy the black cat. Deborah picks her up and started to scratch her cat ears a little, "Now, now, you are trying to be my student, but you must be one with darkness."

"But here's a question." Said Joey, "Why is, Shadow, glaring at me?"

"They say he has a hidden power inside himself." Said a voice, "But I've never seen him before." That voice felt familiar, and it's coming from the right.

"Jena!" Jack shouted.

"Brent! Todd! Jeannie! Ben! Godzica!" Said Yang. "And who are the other two?" A girl with a pink ninja outfit is named Jena. A boy with green clothes, blue eyes, and combat boots is ready to fight, another boy with long yellow hair, black clothes, holding his sphere weapons, and a black cap. A girl with green dress with

A 5'2" with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing blue colored clothing and pink socks with brown hiking boot, carrying around a poke gear and her poke dex. Another girl 4'2" with short blond hair that have red highlight wearing green top and blue mini shirt with light blue shoes with a Planteon at her side always smiling her best. A boy about seven inches tall with long amber colored hair pulled into a ponytail with sky blues and pale rose skin wearing turtleneck sweater and blue jeans and brown boots.

A woman around Yo-Yo Man's height dress as a ninja in black clothes with nothing but her raven black eyes, and she's still from the Waterblade Clan.

"Who's the cute guy?" Ask Angelna.

"That cute guy is my boyfriend!" Said Amy, getting near Peter.

"Whatever." Said Angelna, "Angelna, Devil Gymleader."

"Peter Palm," said Peter, rudely, "Stay away from me." And then he walks off to talk to Jack, "Angelna April Rose?"

"Yep." Said Jack.

"She is a mean one because she wants to be with death." Said Erika, "Her parents were killed."

"Hmph. Doesn't seems to be the woman I wanted who is ruthless." Said Peter, crossing his arm. Angelna is very shocked to hear what Peter, Amy just giggles.

"Listen, Yo-Yo Man," said Rinblade, "I have something for you to do, and yes, you're escorting my students pass the Forest of Death. Do you understand?"

"Relax." Said Yo-Yo Man, pulling out his book, "I got it covered. Nothing can go wrong here. Now go take care of business, I can handle this."

"As for me," said Deborah, "Peter will be with you while I'll take Henry and Shadow to the other side from here. You do have your 'Passes', right?"

"Passes?" Ask Trey.

"Right here." Said Jack, pulling out two passes. Jena pulled out her pass too.

"Good, then you all will enter the Hallow Bastion Tournament they're holding." Said Peter, "They're holding a 'Human and Pok'emon working together as a team', tournament. So let's get this darn thing started before it closes."

"Hallow Bastion Tournament?" Ask Ben.

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Said Joey.

"Let's go!" Said Pikachu.

"Won't Kagome, Raye, and Zatch come along?" Ask Erika.

"Nope." Said Naruto, "But Kagome, Raye, and Zatch are already up ahead with Hinata."

"That's great to hear." Said Erika, relief.

"Okay, here we go!" Jack shouted, pointing at the gate.

"Let's go! Straight to Hallow Bastion Tournament!" Raichu shouted. Jack has transformed into his monk form, but looks like a second cloth of what Goku was wearing, orange monk clothes. Everyone was surprised to see Jack's second cloth. And on the back of his outfit with a symbol that said in Japanese, "_Believe it!"_ He moves his hands, making the end of the palms touch each other why cycling, and then pulls back to his right.

"_Cousin, let this work." _Jack thought, and then calls, "KAAA-ME! HAAA-ME!" And then releases it forward in front straight a the gates, "HAAA!!" BOOM! Red beam of Mystic came out of the palm of his hand, releasing red beam and cutting the gates. The gates are cut down like cutting down the door. Everyone was ever more surprised while a few were shocked to see this happen. The gate falls down. "Yes! Believe it!"

"It worked!" Raichu cheered.

"Well now," said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that Joey had taught Jack how to use the 'Kamehame Wave'."

"_Way to go Jack." _Joey thought, _"That's the way of the Inu Clan, or the White Dog Clan."_

"Team!" Jack shouted, giving a command, "Let's move out!"

"CHARGE!" Joey shouted, and then all of the teams walked pass the gate and straight forward.

"I'm going to be the Pok'emon Hero!" Jack shouted, rising in the air, "Believe it!"

Now the whole team is inside the Forest; it looks so peaceful here with the trees, the ground pathway, leaves, and flowers. But it was ironic that they say the forest was really a curse to those who have entered inside the Forest of Death.

Jack's team: Jack, Raichu, Erika, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Furret, and Yang, they are the only team of the Danto. Joey's team: Joey, Inuyasha, Pikachu, and Naruto are in this too from the Orre Region. However, Kakashi, Kagome, Raye, Zatch, and Hinata are already up ahead to Hallow Bastion Tournament. And Jena's team: Jena, Todd, Brent, Ben, Jeannie, Angelna, and Vrin have decided to come along. Unfortunate that Rinblade and Godzica are already up ahead, but they have other business to handle. Peter is on his own without Deborah, Henry, and Shadow.

"So, this is the Forest of Death?" Ask Tamer, "It looks all dark and covered with tree."

"We can go near the river." Said Trey.

"Good point, I can smell it a mile away." Said Inuyasha.

"I think we can manage to get out of this situation that easy." Said Naruto.

"At least I'm going to die here." Said Angelna, "And I don't think this is fun."

"Okay, team." Said Jack, "All we got to do is keep walking and find some water."

"Who made you leader?" Ask Inuyasha.

"Yeah, kid." Said Angelna.

Jack turns around and yells, "At least we can do is surviving!" Until Jack felt something: he runs to the tree doing something, "Uh, if you excuse me." Crud! "So, if you don't mind, I would do…"

Amy sensed it wrong: she ran up to Jack in a bad tantrum and pounds Jack on the head.

POW!

"OW!" Jack shouted in pain, feeling his head.

"JACK! DAVIS!" Amy shouted, "Don't just do it like that! Go do it somewhere else!"

"Yessh." Said Raichu, surprised, "That had to hurt." He jumps off Jack's right shoulder, and Jack takes off.

"Okay! I'll be busy somewhere else." Said Jack, and then he wonders into the darkness.

"I don't get what's worse." Said Vincent.

"Me too." Said Furret.

"The thing for what Jack is doing, finding new girls?" Said Vincent, looking at the new girls.

"Vincent, don't you remember that they like Todd and Peter?" Ask Furret.

"Oh yeah, I still have Marion." Said Vincent, daydreaming.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a voice, and then Jack appears."

"Big Brother." Said Erika, "You have returned."

"Great." Said Angelna, "That's great to know."

"Girl! You trippin!" Sarah shouted at Angelna, "He's just busy."

Until Peter looks at Jack, suspicious, until Yang said, "Jack, do you feel any better."

"Yep." Said Jack, "You got it."

"? You got it?" Ask Amy.

"Jack? Are you feeling okay?" Ask Joey.

"I'm fine, Joey, why do you think that I'm-" Until Peter pulled out his Masamune, and then attacks Jack! "AGH!" Bam! Right on the wall, everyone was surprised (Except for Angelna, who likes it). Why would Peter attack Jack? That's not like him.

"Peter!" Jena shouted.

"What the!" Said Todd, surprised.

"What? Peter?" Ask Brent, "Did you just do that? I know that, but don't you think that was harsh to attack Jack?"

"Brent." Said Joey, looking like a dogface, "That's not Jack."

"What?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"But he looks like my Brother." Said Erika, about to cry.

"Erika, does your brother have green eyes?" Ask Peter, "Because that 'guy' has blue eyes. And he always calls his cousin, 'Cousin', not 'Joey' as always."

"Imposter!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, pulling out his Katana, "Who are you? And where's my student?"

"Whoa." Said Naruto, "Just like what happened to me." Until the imposter that looks like Jack makes a run for it, and then poof off through the darkness.

"COWARD!!" Joey shouted, "Get back here and fight!"

"I think he ran off." Said Jena.

"You big baby!" Angelna shouted, "Fight us!"

"Todd, aren't you going after it, my sweet?" Ask Vrin.

"Maybe later." Said Todd, "And I already have a girlfriend!"

"Phew, sorry I'm late." Said a voice, coming out of the shadows was a figure of a boy with brown hair, green eyes, black armor shirt, silver shoulder pads, black clothes, black pants, a black cloak, carrying an Empire Sword and Shield, and dark green shoes.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, "You're back!"

"Jack. Is that you?" Ask Ben.

"Of course it's me." Said Jack.

"Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Cousin? Do you not recognize your cousin?" Ask Jack.

"It's him." Said Peter.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack.

"Someone looks like you, trying to be an imposter." Said Amy, "And it had blue eyes. That boy looks like you."

"Me?" Ask Jack, "Why me?"

"I don't know." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But did you find a river?"

"Sure." Said Jack, "Up ahead."

"Great, fill it!" Said Yo-Yo Man, giving Jack a container of water.

"What?" Ask Jack, "Why me?"

"We're going to need our stamina if we're willing to survive the forest, ya?" Said Tamer, "Then you can fill us some water."

"I'll go with you, Jack." Said Raichu, climbing on Jack's right shoulder.

"Here, fill mines." Said Amy.

"And mines." Said Jena.

"And mines." Said Joey.

"And take mines to fill it with some water." Said Jeannie.

"Make sure you come back with some water." Said Todd, "But we'll make sure the imposter comes, and then we'll be ready." Jack and Raichu took off through the darkness again, carrying all the containers that are empty.

"I don't know about you," said Erika, "But Jack is very a hard worker and his pok'emon. I wish he returns safely."

"You're worried about him?" Ask Brent. Erika nod at Brent and then he said, "I see. It's lucky you're not Dedra and Jack is me. My sister won't stop making me go out with Jena."

"I see." Said Erika, "I am nothing but a peasant. My brother is doing his best to make sure we're not peasants too."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, "Someone's coming!"

"Jack?" Ask Erika.

A figure comes out of the darkness again, and then Jack appears. "Hi guys." He said. Everyone was relieved that it was just Jack.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, sniffing at Jack, "Something ain't right."

"What, cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Where's your Raichu?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried." Said Pikachu.

"Raichu is fine." Said Jack, "He's bringing back with your containers."

"And why do you smell like," said Joey, still sniffing, "Orange?"

"Me?" Ask Jack, "I never smell like Orange."

"Yeah you do." Said Todd, "You smell like orange."

"_Busted!"_ Jack thought, and then dashed off. Joey and Pikachu went after him; it's the imposter again.

"I got you, now!" Joey shouted, chasing after the imposter, "You won't get far!"

"Joey!" Pikachu shouted, "This is the same path Jack took. We can find the real Jack and Raichu over at the river!"

"Cousin!" Erika shouted, worried, "Be careful!"

"Don't worry about Joey." Said Inuyasha, crossing his arms, "He's fine."

"Yeah, he can even defeat Cell with one finger." Said Naruto, "Or was it three slashes."

Joey and Pikachu continue to run through the forest, chasing after the imposter, until they're at the river. They found Jack and Raichu up ahead, and the imposter jumped over them without getting their attention.

"Jack! Raichu!" Joey shouted, "The imposters!"

Jack heard Joey's sound. He looks up, and saw the imposter jumping over the river and dashing off through the woods.

"Filling the Canteens is over." Said Jack, "Get the imposter!" Jack and Raichu finished the containers, and went after the imposter along with Joey and Pikachu. Thanks to Joey's nose, he won't lose the imposters scent, but follow him in his trails.

"We're getting warmer!" Joey shouted, until he spotted something up ahead and shouted, "Watch out for that-"

Bam!

"Tree." Said Joey, looking at Jack like he got hurt, "Jack, you should watch your Jedi Powers."

Poor Jack; he was using his Jedi Powers to use Force Speed, but didn't see a tree coming. He had to slam through the tree; Pikachu and Raichu just stared at him, standing next to each other.

Pop! Jack got his body off the tree and said, "…I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Man! I lost him!" Said Joey, trying to smell him, "I lost his scent."

"But how?" Ask Jack, "Aren't dogs good at finding scent?"

"It seems that the scent was gone." Said Joey, "I lost his smell."

Until they heard splashing, Joey, Jack, Raichu, and Pikachu's ears started to twitch. "Did you hear that?" Ask Pikachu.

"It sounds like splashing." Said Raichu, pointing up ahead. They walk to the forest, until they reach to a pond, and Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are hiding behind the trees; spying on whose making that splashing sound.

"Isn't that a pond?" Ask Joey, "It has steam coming out of the pond."

"Makes a good hot bath." Said Jack, and they saw a figure taking a bath in the hot springs? That boy only has blue circular hair and white skin.

"! Oh my god." Said Jack, "That's just wrong."

"I know." Said Jack, "Someone is taking a bath inside the hot springs.

"On the count of three, we'll catch him by surprise." Said Joey, "One, two, three!" Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu jumped out the tree and went after the person. The person turns around and had blue eyes. Joey was surprised that the same person had blue eyes when the imposter had blue eyes. "Jack! It's the imposter!"

"Busted!" The imposter shouted, getting behind the bushes that fast and then doing something. It was white smoke, and dashed off like a cheetah. Holy Zucions! That imposter transformed into a blue fur cheetah!

"Dang! We lost it!" Joey shouted, "That person sure learns how to transform."

"But who was that guy?" Ask Jack.

"No idea." Said Joey, "No idea."

"Come on, let's return to the others." Said Raichu. So now, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu decided to return back to the others, but lost track to the imposter. There's a mystery about a person that can transform into something, and we'll find out what happens later on Episode 160.

Notes:

-The Hallow Bastion Tournament is held for Humans and Pok'emon to work together as a team to fight against opponents.

-Jena and her team decided to come along.

-The only people who aren't coming are Rinblade, Godzica, Kagome, Raye, Zatch, Hinata, Henry, and Shadow.

-Who was the mysterious person?


	179. Chapter 160

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 160

Orochimaru Appears Again! 

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu had lost the imposter when that imposter was in the hot springs all-nude, but lucky that imposter transformed into a cheetah. They return back to the others, but found out that something was wrong with the Forest of Death.

"This is crazy." Said Trey, "That imposter keeps transforming into Jack every time we get surprised."

"I'll say." Said Jack, "We just saw the imposter; blue eyes and blue spiky hair."

"That's a good description." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But it won't be easy getting out."

"If the imposter keeps coming," said Yang, "and we'll never get out of the Forest of Death, alive."

"This is crazy." Said Inuyasha, "How are we suppose to know whose the real one and who is the fake?"

"I say Jack should be a bait!" Said Jena, raising her hand.

"Jena! No more!" Erika shouted, worried, "You will not make my big brother like a pray. Have you no shame to your family?"

Erika just said something, but then Peter thinks. "I got it." He said, "We'll have to come up with a password."

"Password?" Ask Vincent."

"You mean like something we can remember and not the imposter?" Ask Furret, "Clever."

"I don't think it would be easy if the imposter knows." Said Peter, "But first, we'll come up with a question, and then respond with the answer."

"Great, let's hear it." Said Todd.

"I'm all-ears." Said Jeannie.

"Go for it, Peter!" Said Angelna.

"Okay, listen." Said Peter, explaining to everyone, "The question will be: 'How will the warrior attack the opponent if the opponent is off guard?' And you all will respond: 'The warrior will attack if the opponent is asleep, not aware, or losing focus.' Do you understand?"

"I still say we let Jack become the bait!" Said Brent.

"I agree with you." Said Todd.

"And I say, 'we let Jena, Todd, and Brent die here.'" Said Jack, angry.

"Hey! No arguments!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "I mean it! Or I'll do a Thousand Years of Death on all of you." Everyone said nothing.

"Well, if you're done." Said Jack, walking through the darkness along with Raichu, "I'm going to check to see where the Hallow Bastion Tournament is."

"Big Brother!" Erika shouted, "Come back!"

"Man, leave him alone." Said Sarah, "He deserves to go on his own. He's trippin to hard."

Until they heard a yell, that was Jack and Raichu's voice that can be heard from a mile away, "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Big Brother! Raichu!" Erika shouted, worried.

"That's not good!" Peter shouted, running through the darkness pass the woods. Until he saw Jack and Raichu tied up, "!" _"Figures!" _He thought, _"Jack had to let himself open."_ Until he saw one of the enemy ready to kill Jack and Raichu with a kunai knife, "Jack! Raichu!" SLASH! Peter cut off the enemy's hand, flying up in the air.

Jack broke through the stripe sheet, and spit out an old sock, "Yuck! Peter! A little help!" Peter throws a kunai knife, and cuts Jack and Raichu free from the rope, "Thanks!"

Now Peter and the enemy are in a clash. I think Peter needs more help as ever. "Dang! What are you?" Ask Peter, slashing at the enemy. The man as a figure while wearing a mask with a symbol on its forehead, wearing black clothes like a weird ninja

"Something that's none of your business." Said the enemy, trying to counter.

"Peter!" Raichu shouted, and it got Peter's attention.

Jack throws the kunai knife towards Peter and shouted, "Catch!" Peter catches the kunai knife and thrust it through the enemy. That sent the enemy straight down to the floor, knocked out. Peter landed on the path with a kunai knife.

"That was close." Said Peter.

"You came in just in time." Said Jack, "Thanks."

Now Peter returns back to the group, but leaves Jack and Raichu to do their business somewhere else. But they're still aware that this place is still curse do to the fact that it's called "The Forest of Death". But Naruto gets this creepy about this part.

"What's wrong?" Ask Inuyasha, "Afraid of this place?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto shouted at Inuyasha, angry, "I almost got eaten by that big snake from that Orochimaru guy, believe it!"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Said Joey, "Orochimaru is dead."

"Thank god." Said Amy, relief, "Because I was hoping he would never show up."

"I had my terrible times." Said Peter, "But Orochimaru is dangerous to fight."

"I hope he doesn't appear." Said Pikachu, a little frighten and needs Raichu, "He's a killing machine that can scare people off."

Until they felt a voice, whispering through the forest. It echoed around the woods, and it slithers like a snake is near them. Amy was spooked to hear a slithering sound, coming from the woods. The team is a little frightened to hear that sound.

"!" "Please don't tell me that's him." Said Joey.

"Not again." Said Pikachu, getting closer to Joey.

"That can't be." Said Amy, frighten, "Orochimaru."

"Oh. You guessed right." Said a voice, the whole team turned around a saw a figure with long black hair, yellow snake eyes, a white cloth and purple sword, and black long warrior pants. He even has a pale face but for creepy looking. "Surprise, surprise. Did you all miss me?" He likes his slips like he's ready to eat.

"Great, snake boy." Said Angelna.

"Don't get too cocky." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That's right, I can smell death out of him." Said Tamer.

"He's death?" Ask Vincent, "Great, just what we need."

"Keep him away from me!" Said Furret, frighten, "That looks terrifying, and I don't want to be on his bad side."

"Have you seen my pet snake?" Ask Orochimaru, still smirking, "I've been searching for him for months."

"Then I hope your snake is dead!" Inuyasha shouted, "Because you're going to die first before you find that snake!"

"Oh. I wouldn't be so sure." Said Orochimaru, "Because I wouldn't go near me if I were you."

"What are you?" Ask Sarah, "A dead zombie or something? Because you better not be up to something?"

"Please, go away." Said Erika, worried, "We're just waiting for Jack and Raichu to come back."

"Oh, don't worry." Said Orochimaru, "I'll leave, as soon as I find something to play around here."

"Like what?" Ask Jena, getting behind her father.

"We'll, I think my little friend found your friend right about now."

With Jack and Raichu, they're still around the woods, doing something. Now Jack is done, he gets his Raichu and ready to walk back to the others. But they didn't realize that the danger is still around the neck of the woods.

"Okay, now let's head back." Said Jack, "They must be worried about us."

"Yeah." Said Raichu, getting on Jack's right shoulder, "Let's go. I wonder how the others are doing?" Until they heard a hissing sound, Jack and Raichu looked through the other way that is Jack's left. "Jack, do you hear that?"

"That sound like a snake." Said Jack, aware, "But what kind of snake?"

"A Serviper, an Arboc?" Ask Raichu. And then the huge snake appeared out of the darkness and then binds Jack and Raichu together. "AGH!"

"That's a huge snake!" Jack shouted, "Let go!" The huge snake opens it mouth with small fangs, and then eats Jack and Raichu alive!

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" The huge snake gobbled up Jack and Raichu all the way to its stomach.

"_HEY! Let me out!" _Jack shouted, through the huge snake's stomach, _"Let me out!"_

"_You can't keep us for a reason!" _Raichu shouted through the huge snake's stomach, _"HELP! Somebody help! HELLP!"_

"_I can't believe it." _Jack thought, _"That huge snake had to eat me alive! How could this happen? Why? I'm sorry everyone." _Jack had thoughts of his memories. They say that when you die, memories come back to you about the good times a person had. _"I thought I was about to become the hero. But now, this is the end of me. The Empires doesn't exist, they become extinct. It really sinks to become Empire. Why do I have to be the Empire? I didn't want this to happen? I guess, I guess this is how it ends." _And then his memories appeared through his head, all of his adventures.

"_I guess, I guess the Empires are extinct after all. What have I done? Erika, Father, Mother, Zac, I am sorry. I shouldn't of run away; I shouldn't have pulled the Empire Sword. I am sorry Erika, but you and the family will have to forget all about my pok'emon and I. Cousin, I am a fool. I have never seen you a long time ago, but I am related to you, and you'll be my favorite cousin, but I am nothing but a mere memory._

"_Yo-Yo Man, I was your student. You have giving me a lot of training, and you were friends with my father and my favorite Idol. But now, this is where it all ends, just to live on without me. Jena, I have failed. I shouldn't have called you a coward, you are a friend, and you are special. I am sorry for ditching you, and making fun of you that you were blind. I am such a shame, a disgrace to the Davis family…forgive me, please?_

"_Tamer, Trey, Sarah, Amy, Vincent, Yang. Look at me, I have failed you guys, and this is where it all ends. Inuyasha, Naruto, Kagome, Raye, Zatch, I am sorry, but when you tell them have you seen Jack, they'll respond that Jack is dead. Todd, Ben, Jeannie, Angelna, and Brent, what have I become? A failure, a loser, a spoiled kid who has no friends but should be left alone, take care of Jena, because she needs you guys more then I do._

"_Amy, I am sorry that you couldn't see me, but aren't you happy that I'll die, and I hope you're happy that your bike has been repaired. What I want to say to you is that, I am sorry for destroying your bike, but you're wondering that I'm dead right about now. Yang, it has been a while since we've met at the desert, but you and Quartz belong together and should be other then friends. Take good care of my little sister and my family._

"_Vincent, I have enjoyed your cooking, they were great. But since I'll be dead, then there's no one that can improve your cooking. Tamer, since I'll be gone, there will be no player for the Blitzball team. Maybe you should have a new team member other then me, because I deserve to die. Trey, Sarah, you may be rude, but you are friends, a new guardian to Erika. Joey, cousin, I have met you at Future City, but I believe you can find a new sparing partner other then me. This is good-bye; I'll miss you, cousin._

"_Peter, it has been a while since you and I are rivals, but the problem is that we may be rivals, but we're friends a long time ago. You are the best, but I will always be like you no matter. But now, you have no rival, because a huge snake ate your old rival, and this is my Last Will to pass on. Everyone, your Empire has failed you; I kept my promise, but now I broke that promise._

"_Wait a minute!" _And that's where hit Jack, he still remembers that promise he made. _"I still made that promise! I still promise that Akoo will be destroyed, and I still promise that the cycle will break! I better get out of here along with Raichu, either slither-puss likes it or not!" _When the huge snake fell asleep, Jack perform hand seals to get out of the huge snake, and show everyone he has the courage to get out. ("Ram! Serpent! Tiger!" _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _He shouted through the snake, until the huge snake felt something from his stomach, and the huge snake becomes inflated like a balloon is inflated with air.

With so many inflation, until…BOOM!!!! The huge snake blows up into pieces, getting Jack clones and Raichu escaping. "Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!"

"Hi-ya!" Jack, his clones, and his little buddy, Raichu, escapes from the huge snake's wrath! "My name is Jack Davis! And I'll never turn back my promise, ever! Remember it!" Jack's clones vanished, making Jack and Raichu run through the woods, finding his allies.

Meanwhile, back with the others, they're still having trouble with Orochimaru. Now Orochimaru has used his eyes to stare at everyone with his eye snake eyes. If you stare close, you'll see something you'll never believe.

"And that would be?" Ask Joey.

"Look into my eyes." Said Orochimaru. Everyone was looking at Orochimaru's eyes, until they saw themselves. They saw a vision of themselves, until their visions are horrible to see. They're being attacked by Orochimaru and sent to their death. "If you fight me, then you'll die here and now." Everyone was shock to see that happen, and they can't even move.

"What's going?" Ask Peter, scared, "I-I-I can't move."

"Me neither." Said Inuyasha.

"He is…death." Said Naruto, scared, "We've got to get out of here!" But everyone can't leave, it's like they're about to accept death, trying to get it out of their minds. Orochimaru pulls out his long katana, getting closer and closer by walking.

"_Come on, legs!" _Peter thought loudly, _"Move!"_ Until Peter and Joey pulls out their swords and pointing at their legs, _"I have no choice!"_

"_This is going to hurt!" _Joey shouted, _"But I have no choice! Either it's life or death!" _Until both Peter and Joey strike their own leg, felt their pain, quickly grabs the others, and dashed up the tree. Now there's no one around but Orochimaru himself.

"They escape by using pain." Said Orochimaru, "That sounds like fun. I wonder where they went?" Orochimaru looks up, noticing the leaves coming down. "I knew it, they were at the top of the tree. But I think my little friends will give them a welcome party. Come on out, boys. Do my a favor and find them for me?"

Around the huge tree branches, everyone is still covered from Orochimaru. They still have problems that Orochimaru will come back to haunt them, giving them their worse fear of all. And it's like it's the real deal too.

"What was that?" Ask Peter, "Who is he? What is he?"

"Death." Said Joey, "Me, Jack, Raichu, and Pikachu took him out. But I didn't know he come back."

"Man, this is crazy!" Said Trey.

"I know." Said Tamer.

"I was afraid of this." Said Todd, "How did Orochimaru came out of nowhere?"

"Well, at least we got away, right?" Ask Angelna, "I wonder; how does he know death?"

"He creates death." Said Inuyasha, "We've got to get out of here, and fast!"

"But Big Brother." Said Erika, worried, "What about my big brother?"

"Forget him." Said Angelna, "He's dead about now."

"Angelna!" Jeannie, "That's not a nice thing to say! But he could be dead by now."

"No." Said Erika, ready to make tears, "How could this happen? He promise he will stop breaking the cycle."

"Well, time lets on." Said Brent, "But the important thing is to get out of this mess and fast."

"How could you be so cruel?" Erika demanded, "How could you say that Jack and Raichu are dead! Angelna! You are a cruel person! You should be a shame!"

"Don't talk to her like that, Angelna!" Sarah shouted at Angelna, "Maybe next time you becomes Jena's friend, Jena will kick you off the time, ever!"

"Maybe I should kill you first!" Said Angelna, giving Sarah the cold shoulder, "Jack is dead by now."

SNAG! The huge snake eats Angelna! "AAAGGGH!!"

"Angelna!" Jena shouted, "No!" But the huge snake spit her out towards the tree. "Okay, maybe the snake had a bad taste bud."

"Not taste good." Said Ben, and then he calls her, "Angelna! Are you alright?"

Angelna gets back up and said, "…I'm okay. I'm okay, it's just a big scratch."

"Yeah! But we're not!" Peter shouted, pointing at the huge snake.

"Yo-Yo Man, I'm right behind you." Said Jena.

"Same here." Said Amy.

"Hey!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "What are you two doing?"

"Just fine." Said Jena, "I mean, this is dangerous, right?"

"I don't know." Said Yo-Yo Man, pulling out his Katana; "Because something tells me we're having a big snake tonight."

Jena and Amy look at each other, disgusted, "Ewww!"

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Would somebody something and," said Naruto, and then shouts, "MOVE!"

The huge snake attacks the huge branch everyone was on, but they escaped, making a run for it. But Tamer, Trey, and Yo-Yo Man are the only ones handling. The students will have to stay and watch the fight, waiting for this to be over.

"I think I got this covered!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, slicing the huge snakes.

"HRRRRAGH!!" Trey shouted.

"Joey! Inuyasha! We need help, now!" Tamer shouted, throwing his blitzball towards the huge snake.

"_I thought you never ask!" _Said a voice, and it was Joey, turned into his Dog-Demon state.

"Oh boy." Said Trey, "Did you have to say it, Tamer? He turned into his Dog-Demon state."

Hey! That's what I said!

"What? We need back up." Said Tamer. And then Joey thrust through the huge snake's head. Boom! The head comes off, making the headless huge snake.

"_Dinner time." _Said Demon-Dog Joey, staring at the headless huge snake.

"Now this is more like it." Said Yo-Yo Man, making a shish kabob out of each of the huge snake's meat. "Let's eat."

"Ewww!" Said Amy, Jena, and Sarah, disgusted.

"I'll join you." Said Joey, taking a shish kabob and eating it. "Mmmm, this is good."

"I'm glad you like it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh, really?" Ask a voice, it gave everyone the spooks, "Can I have a piece of your flesh then? I mean, I'm in a hurry, and if you don't mind." Everyone's face was turned towards the white pale face, Orochimaru!

"Not you again!" Joey shouted, turning back into his Demon state, charging towards Orochimaru with his demon claws, _"Now you're dead!"_

"No. I don't think so." Said Orochimaru, crossing his arms. Joey slashed Orochimaru through the chest, until Orochimaru's body wasn't really Orochimaru, it had little snakes; acting like Orochimaru. Joey was surprised that it was a trick!

"_What!" _Demon-Dog Joey shouted, _"Where did he go?"_

"Pathetic!" Said Orochimaru, behind Joey, and then he attacks with his sword. Slash!

"Agh!" Joey shouted in the back of his pain.

"Cousin!" Erika shouted, worried, "I don't want to lose you, just like Jack and Raichu!"

"Oh, what a shame." Said Orochimaru, staring at Erika's eyes with his snake eyes, "Because he's dead. My boys killed him and his little rat ounce and for all."

"No." Said Erika, kneeing on the branch, "This can't be. My brother, he…"

"Is dead." Said Orochimaru. And then Joey looked even angry towards Orochimaru, charging towards him.

"_YOU! SNAKE!"_ Demon-Dog Joey shouted, _"Now you're dead!"_

But Joey missed, and Orochimaru charges towards someone else, "But who's next?" He asks, aiming at Peter. Peter is trying to escape, but he froze there, not making a move. "Hello. We meet again." Now Peter is trap by Orochimaru's sword.

"Peter!" Amy shouted, scared "No!"

"My Peter!" Angelna shouted, "Please! Don't die!"

"Don't worry." Said Orochimaru, "Just to make sure that the great Akoo gives me and my little boys credit to kill that annoying little brown hair boy and his rat."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Ask Peter, "You snake! How dare you kill the Empire this way! Why did you do it?"

"Why?" Ask Orochimaru, "That brown hair boy has been wanted on the list, and so are you. Now then, before your funeral, is there any request before I kill you in front of each and every witness around you? Is there?"

Peter stares at Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes, afraid that he'll die to his death. But Peter can't do anything because he'll die.

"No? Too bad." Said Orochimaru, ready to strike, Peter was shock, "Time to die!" SLASH! "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!" Orochimaru was strike first, and his hand was cut off. "AGH! MY HAND! THE PAIN! WHO DID THIS?"

"Hey! Peter!" A voice shouted, "You can't start the party without me, can you?" Everyone looks up at the tallest tree. On the branch were a boy with brown hair, black clothes, green shoes, a replica of Ash Ketchum, and his Raichu.

"Jack! Raichu!" Erika shouted, happy to see Jack and Raichu, "You're alive!" Everyone was surprise to see Jack and Raichu alive.

"By the way!" Jack shouted, "What's the password again, Peter?"

Jack and Raichu have returned alive, back to the others where they came. But Peter is in a bad situation, trying to get Orochimaru off his back, and so are the others. Find out what will happen later on Episode 161.

Notes:

-Orochimaru appears again!

-Orochimaru has grown a new level.

-Jack did remember the things he had with his friends, but won't break that promise, ever!

-Jack and Raichu have return alive to defeat Orochimaru.


	180. Chapter 161

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 161

The Terror of Orochimaru!

Last time, our heroes have entered inside the Forest of Death, and now stuck through the situation of Orochimaru. Peter was in a crisis, until Jack and Raichu have rescued Peter from danger. Now they have come to fight against Orochimaru ounce and for all before they get to the "Hallow Bastion Tournament". But this will be a big problem, because Jack and Raichu had no idea that Orochimaru has grown a level, and he is really Death. Can they get out of here before their funeral? Find out what happens today and now!

Few, that's a lot of words.

"You again?" Ask Orochimaru.

"_The number one, knucklehead, hyperactive hero, Jack Davis and Raichu." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"_What a loser." _Peter thought, but then he realize something, _"Wait! He doesn't know!" _"Jack! Raichu! What are you two doing?" Peter shouted, "Get out of here! Now!"

"Peter, you have no rights to tell the Empire what to do or refuse to do!" Jack shouted, "And Snake Boy over there is not going to scare me away!"

"You got it!" Raichu shouted, "He can't scare the both of us, because we had even worse times!"

"_Those idiots don't know anything!" _Peter thought, and then he pulls out a pass and turns towards Orochimaru, "Hey! Orochimaru! You wanted the pass, right? I'll give you a bribe if you let us go!" Everyone was confused at Peter, but Orochimaru smirks at him.

"Hmmm." Orochimaru said, "It's like the bird and the snake. In order to survive without danger, the mother birds have to sacrifice themselves, luring the snakes away from their babies, just to let them live. Should I accept their bribe, or eat them? All right, you got yourself a deal. Hand over the pass and all the Gils in your wallet, and I'll let you all live."

"Fine, take my Gils and all of our passes too." Said Peter, "Just leave us alone!" He throws a sack, which was filled with all the Gils and their passes. Until Jack was concerned that this was not the Peter he remembers. He dives down, swipes the sack away from Orochimaru, and lands near Peter, along with Raichu. Peter looks furious at Jack and shouted, "JACK DAVIS! Stop acting like the big hero! You know we're in a big crisis that Orochimaru is death!"

POW! Jack then punches Peter's face, just to snap him out of it.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ask Amy, "That's Peter!"

"Leave him alone!" Angelna shouted, "Don't touch me!"

"Jack!" Erika shouted, "What happened? Why did you punch Peter in the face?"

"I get it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Do you think Jack and Raichu are immune to see death? Or is this their Mystic that's guided them by the great Ho-Oh."

"Ho-Oh?" Ask Joey, "Does Jack have Ho-Oh's Orb?"

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack! Why did you take Ho-Oh's Orb?" Jena shouted, "Why did you take it from the Barry Temple?"

"Because." Said Jack, "It is my duty to protect those who are loved. Mewtwo is gone, because of Omega. So I had to find a replacement. Ho-Oh was the one that controlled me a long time ago to get rid of Terry, but now, he has become my new guider. I still promise that I won't let the cycle continue, and I'm not afraid of death, ever!" And then he points his finger at Orochimaru's face, "Orochimaru! If you ever hurt my friends and my family, let there be a warning that I, Jack Davis, Pok'emon Empire," and then his eyes turned red, "Will kill you!" Jack puts the sack on Peter, pulls his Empire Sword out, and ready to fight.

"Let's get him Jack!" Joey shouted, "It's about time!" And then Joey transformed into his Demon-Dog state again, but more ferocious. _"I'm going to enjoy this!"_

"Oh yeah, try and touch me." Said Orochimaru, taunting.

"CHARGE!" Raichu shouted, and then Jack, Raichu, Pikachu, and Joey charge after Orochimaru, but Orochimaru sent out more of his huge snakes after them. They can dodge faster because Joey is in his Demon state and Jack is in his Rage state.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ask Jack, "I can avoid you snakes that easy!"

"_That's the Jack I remember!" _Joey shouted, _"Let's get him cousin!"_

"Fine, try and touch me." Said Orochimaru, disappearing into the darkness, letting his huge snakes do all the dirty work.

"You think these snakes will keep us out?" Ask Pikachu.

"Orochimaru!" Jack shouted, going into the darkness by him self, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Go Big Brother!" Erika cheered, "Raichu! Cousin! Pikachu! You can do it!"

"Fight for your honor." Said Yo-Yo Man, joining the battle, "I shall join you guys!" And then he begins to summon his pok'emon, "My pok'emon are not afraid! Go! Treagle!" And then a huge green bird with leaves as wings appeared. "Let's go!" Yo-Yo Man had his Katana out, going after the snake with his Treagle.

With Jack and Raichu going after Orochimaru, they sure know where he's going, and it's only a matter of time before Jack runs out of stamina for using a Dark Side Force. Jumping from branch to branch, Jack still has his Empire Sword out, along with Rage Raichu.

"Orochimaru! You coward!" Jack shouted, "Come on out!"

"Pleasure!" Said Orochimaru, Jack and Raichu are surprise to see Orochimaru coming out behind the tree, attacking with his Katana. "Die! You demon!"

SLASH!

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Orochimaru shouted from the top of his lungs! It was Peter, with his Masamune. "You again?"

"Jack, Raichu, did you forget that I'm a Pok'emon Noble?" Ask Peter, "And you're right, a Noble never turns down a powerful no matter what happens. And I won't let this ever man kill us!"

"Alright!" Jack shouted, "Let's get him!"

"Get out of my face!" Orochimaru shouted, using his tongue, and slams Jack and Raichu through the trees!

"AGH!"

"RAGH!"

"Jack!" Peter shouted.

"You're turn!" Said Orochimaru, "Die!"

Peter grabbed Orochimaru, and performs a throwing toss over at the trees, "No! You're turn!"

POW! That had to hurt Orochimaru, right on the rear.

"Jack! You alright?" Ask Peter.

"HI-YA!" Jack and Raichu appeared behind Orochimaru, "Payback time!"

Orochimaru was spotted, staring at Jack, trying to use his eyes to trick Jack. "What's this?" He asks, "Why isn't he affected by my eyes? It works on everyone, but not him?"

"Primape!" Jack shouted.

"Primape?" Ask Orochimaru. A Pig Monkey appeared behind Orochimaru, and then it punches him with an uppercut. "AAAAGGGGHH!!"

"Primape!" Said Primape.

"_But how?" _Orochimaru thought, _"He didn't bring out his pok'emon! I never saw him do that!"_ Next, a blue duck pok'emon appeared, freezing Orochimaru with Ice Beam! "AAAGGGH!!! So cold! So c-c-c-c-c-cold." Orochimaru is frozen in a solid block of ice.

"I got you!" Jack shouted. "This is the power of the Empire! Remember it! Arcanine!"

A big red fiery dog came, using Flamethrower on the block of solid ice. It collapsed; making Orochimaru burned his butt like he's burning up badly.

"AAAGGGGHH!!!" Orochimaru shouted, burning, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!!!"

"Venusaur!" Jack shouted, a huge green pok'emon with a big flower on it's back came, using Vine Whip to grab Orochimaru, and slams him on every tree around to extinguish the fire off Orochimaru's body.

"Wow, I didn't know the Empire has a lot of pok'emon with him." Said Peter, "Now it's my turn!" He pulls out his deck, and summon his pok'emon, "I summon Charizard! Alakazam! Seaking! Nidoking! And Umbreon!" All five of Peter's pok'emon came out, ready to fight! "Teach Orochimaru a lesson!"

"Darn it!" Said Orochimaru, getting back up and staring at all of their pok'emon, and they're glaring at Orochimaru. "Impossible! That's not fair!" Until he bites his finger, blood came out of his finger, and slides the blood on his left shoulder through the tattoo he has. "Come on out, boys."

Now Orochimaru has summoned those huge snakes again, the whole army of huge snakes.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack shouted, "But I'm not backing down! Believe it!"

"Me too!" Raichu shouted, "Let's get them!"

"Charge!" Jack, Raichu, Peter, and all of their pok'emon keep attacking each of the snakes, every huge snake around them. They sure have no problem dealing with these snakes around, nobody messes with the Pok'emon Empire and the Pok'emon Noble.

Meanwhile, back with the others, they're still fighting against the huge snakes too, but some refuse to fight against the huge snakes because of their fear. It's just Yo-Yo Man, Trey, and Tamer fighting along with Vincent, Yang, Todd, and Ben.

"Where are Jack, Raichu, and Peter?" Ask Amy, "They've taken a long time."

"They better not be trippin." Said Sarah, "I paid good money to see them win."

"He better hurry!" Jeannie shouted, "Because there's too many of them!"

"Where's Jack and Raichu when you need one?" Ask Erika, "Big Brother, Raichu, please help."

We will join someone who is heading there way straight to Hallow Bastion Tournament. It's Shadow, Deborah, and Henry. They had their chance of fun by going around the forest and they seem to be having company up ahead.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice, "If it isn't the loser squad."

"Gangsters." Said Deborah, "Don't you ever learn to stop with this madness?"

"Nah, uh, you trippin." Said one of thugs, "This is our territory, our crib. So you better run, or we'll make you run."

"You can't claim this forest as you place!" Henry shouted, "Move out of the way, now!"

"Oh yeah, make us." Said another gangster.

"I don't like people who are threatening my teacher." Said Shadow in a cold voice, "If you don't leave this place, then I'll kill you here and now." The gangsters started to laugh out loud and snares at Shadow.

"Since OG Loc is here, I think you'll die first." Said the gangster, OG Loc, "Got it, fool?"

"Try and touch me." Said Shadow. One of the gangsters pulled out their weapons that looks like guns and started to blast Shadow with bullets. All the firing from their funs makes noises loud enough to scare people. When there was smoke, the gangsters started to laugh, but looking closely; it seems that Shadow have survived with a sand shield.

"Oh snap!" Said one of the gangsters, "You trippin!"

"I didn't fell." Said Shadow, "But it seems that you have weak guns. What a shame to your weapons. I know, instead of shooting bullets, how about we shoot blood out of your bodies."

"Shut up, fool." Said OG Loc, "You better be trippin. This is our territory, and you're be bleeding blood out of your bodies. Big brother and Thirty Cent is here to shut you up, fool."

"Potty Mouths." Said Shadow, and then he sent one of his sands after OG Loc, "Shut your mouth!" OG Loc's mouth has been sealed by a lot of sand; he can't talk or breathe. OG Loc is trying to get the sand out, but it's no use.

"We should have warned you." Said Henry, smirking, "Never fight or insult against Shadow."

"Now then, let's see if we can Gangster to bleed here, and now." Said Shadow, and then he performs his Mystic, wrapping all the sand on OG Loc, and up in the air.

"OH SNAP!" OG Loc shouted, "What is this? Don't touch me with that sand of yours! You trippin!" "I didn't fall, but you will. Sand Coffin! My sand will wrap your body around, and send you in the air." His palm is controlling the sand, and then closed his palm, "Sand Burial!"

Shadow's sand crushed OG Loc, and then OG Loc wails out loud! His blood falls to the ground, and on his gang, and then the body falls to the ground. OG Loc is dead, and stays dead, which is why the body vanished. Big Brother and Thirty Cent are shivering that OG Loc is dead, and tries to make a run for it.

But Shadow's sand blocked their escaped. "Where do you think you thugs are going?" He asks, "Trying to run to your mothers? What a bunch of babies." And then Shadow performs that move just like what he did to OG Loc, "Sand Coffin!" Both gangsters are tied up by the sand and can't escape. Shadow's palm was open, moves it upward, closes and shouts, "SAND BURIAL!!" The sand crushes Big Brother and Thirty Cent, and their blood are sent everywhere. Now there is nothing left but Shadow, Henry, and Deborah left.

At least they got through the territory and to Hallow Bastion Tournament, but Henry sent his wolves to eat the bodies, and Deborah wants to have a word with Shadow. Shadow looks at Deborah unhappy.

"Is that the right thing to do?" Ask Deborah, "Or is it something I don't want to know."

"What do you want, Deborah?" Ask Shadow. Shadow and Deborah are staring at each other while Henry is feeding his wolves.

"That's a good boy." Said Henry, "Keep eating all the dead bodies you want. You can thank Shadow for helping you guys out."

"Let me explain." Said Deborah, "I've known you ever since we've arrived at the Al Bhed Desert, and you were the only one who was all alone. I know your Al Bhed family were killed, but that doesn't mean you want to get your revenge and kill people."

"It's in my blood." Said Shadow, "Do you want to die too? Or do you want to move along?"

"Shadow! That's a threat!" Deborah, "Don't make me put a curse on you."

"What curse?" Ask Shadow.

"This!" Deborah shouted, putting his two fingers on Shadow's forehead and reads his book, "I have a recent worth of cash, but not anymore. If I have no money, I will die until I have become starve, and there is no hope with a coin around your head." Poof! It turned Shadow into a Gil, a small Gil with a figure in it.

Henry heard that sound and looks at Deborah, surprised. "Hey! What's going on?" Ask Henry.

"I just hope I don't spend him." Said Deborah.

"Who?" Ask Henry.

"Shadow."

"Shadow? What did you do to him?"

"Have a look." Deborah shows Henry the coin, and he was surprised it looks like Shadow's face on the coin. He looks like his pose in the coin, but a little creepy.

"I don't know what to say," said Henry, "But can we continue to head to Hallow Bastion?"

"Fine." Said Deborah, "We can continue."

"But what will you do to Shadow? I mean, you did turned him into a coin after all." His wolves follow Henry and Deborah, "Isn't he a monster?"

"He is a monster." Said Deborah, "But when we saw him at the Desert, he was busy looking at his people, killed by fiends and saw the Airship escape without him. Now what Shadow wants now is revenge, and he'll do anything by killing, and nothing but kill."

"Wow, isn't he special, I'm just lucky I'm not on his shoes."

"That's because his Al Bhed is his family, but his eyes are different from the other Al Bheds, but all of the Al Bheds treat him like family. They had no idea where Shadow comes from, but his parents were a family as a demon, and his mother is human. This is one dangerous demon."

"Shadow is a demon."

"That's right, Shadow is really a demon." Deborah keeps Shadow as a coin, and they all make their way straight to Hallow Bastion Tournament. Henry is wondering how Peter is doing with the others, but a little concerned.

As for the others, they're still having trouble getting through the huge snakes. Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, Trey, and the rest are still fighting, but Erika has no courage inside herself. As for Jena, she's protecting her along with Brent and Angelna.

"Big Brother." Said Erika, worried, "Raichu, please hurry back."

"I'm sure he'll be here." Said Jena, "They'll be okay, you can trust me!"

"Me too." Said Brent, "Plus Jena told me that Jack no longer calls Jena a coward."

"That's great to hear." Said Erika, "But I am worried that they'll die again. I don't want this to happen again, ever."

"You better put your faith to your brother." Said Angelna, "Because there are more snakes around, and Jeannie and Vrin just fainted a while ago."

"Look out!" Erika shouted, pointing at the huge snake, coming after them.

"This can't be!" Jena shouted, "How many are these things are there?"

"I got it, Jena!" Todd shouted, getting in front of Jena.

The huge snakes are ready to attack Jena, Todd is in front of her, guarding her with his life. The huge snake got closer, until, crunch! Todd kept his eyes closed, but when he looks, he saw Jack, protecting Todd and Jena from danger. He used himself as a shield, and stopped the huge snake from eating Todd and Jena.

"_Hey! Kids!" _Said Jack, all angry, _"You're not afraid, are you?" _Todd looks at Jack, but looking at his red eyes, fangs, and whisker makes made Todd shocked. _"You cowards!" _It's Demon Jack! And he transformed into his Dog-Demon state.

"_It can't be," _Todd thought, _"Demon Jack has returned."_

"_Orochimaru!" _Demon Jack shouted, going after Orochimaru with slashing, _"Believe it!" _He's using Omnislash, a multi-slash attack that never stops. Orochimaru can't stop Demon Jack from attacking.

"_Isn't that impressive?" _Orochimaru thought, _"He's part of the Inu Clan, just like Joey Marshall. I wonder if I'll get him first, because Akoo will be very impressive if the boy is dead." _Until Orochimaru's tongue tries to grab Demon Jack, but Demon Jack is too fast.

"_What are you doing?" _Demon Jack shouted, _"Trying to grab me! What a waste!" _And then Orochimaru's tongue grabs Jack's body.

"_Gotcha." _Orochimaru thought.

"_Hey! Let me go, you monster!" _Demon Jack shouted, _"Let me go, or I'll cut your tongue!"_

"_So this is the boy who is part of the Inu Clan." _Orochimaru thought, _"And the Empire is still here. Master Akoo will be pleased if I kill him here and now." _"If I were you, I would me, demon boy." Orochimaru's mouth opened, revealing his tongue and grabs Jack's body.

"AGH! Hey! Let go of me, or I'll cut your tongue!" Rage Jack shouted, trying to attack Orochimaru.

"Oh, just wait." Said Orochimaru, "I've been waiting for this move the whole time." He pulled his hand back, making red Mystic come out of the fingers, "Time to die!" He pulls Armor up and thrust it hand of his palm through Jack's stomach and shouted, "FIVE! PROM!"

"Angel's Revenge!" Jena shouted, casting her sword towards Orochimaru's hand. It stops the hand from the symbols, until Orochimaru notices. Jeannie and Vrin just fainted, while Ben and Todd helps Jena with the beam. Brent and Angelna protect the others for good. "Don't you dare use that seal!"

"That's it, Jena!" Angelna cheered, "Death of Orochimaru!"

"That's it!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "With Angel's Revenge, she can stop Orochimaru from using the Five Element Seal on Jack."

"That's a smart move." Said Tamer, "Way to go."

"It's all good, girl." Said Sarah, "No doubt, no doubt."

"Annoying pest!" Said Orochimaru, pointing it back at Jena, "Be gone!" He flicks away, and then the energy beam hits Jena back, sending her back to the tree.

"Jena!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, worried, "No!"

"JENA!" Brent shouted, worried, "My Jena!"

"You can't do this!" Joey shouted.

"That's right!" Erika shouted, anxious to her big brother, "Let him go, please!"

"Oh yeah, watch me." Said Orochimaru, smirking, and then turns his face to Rage Jack, taking his pass and performing his forbidden move, "This is what happens if a boy has a demon power." And then he thrusts it red mystic on his hand through Jack's stomach, "FIVE! PROM! SEAL!!!" It touches Jack on the stomach, making Jack yell out loud in pain.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack shouted in pain, Orochimaru clutches the body, and then rushes it to cause a technique, 'Death', until Jack's body froze, and then he felt his body like he's…he's…dead. _"E-e-Eri-ka." _And then Jack's body is like a dead body. His body is like he's really dead.

"JAAAAAACCCKKKK!!" Joey shouted.

"No! BIG BROTHERRR!!" Erika shouted, getting to her knees.

"That should do it." Said Orochimaru, "Now to dispose this body ounce and for all." He throws the dead body of Jack over on his right shoulder with his long tongue, and then Jack is gone through the darkness. Raichu fainted when Jack was attacked, and Peter struggled.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Erika howler, sobbing, she had lost her big brother by the zombie Orochimaru.

"Peter!" Amy shouted, staring at Peter, "Don't just stand there! Do something! Just say that Jack is annoying, but at least…at least he's doing something! Peter!" But Peter won't respond, he was frozen there. "Peter?"

"Peter!" Joey shouted, "Hmph! Some Pok'emon Noble, wimp."

"Is he stuck?" Ask Trey, "Or is he just scared?"

It seems that Peter is now frozen, and Jack is now dying from the virus. Now their only chance is to get Jack and Raichu back to health, and Peter back to his sense before he lost his mind. Find out what happens later on Episode 162.

Notes:

-Jack and Raichu returned, but still have no idea Orochimaru is still death.

-Is that the Peter we know? But now he's still fighting.

-We know that Shadow belongs to the Al Bhed, but really a demon.

-Orochimaru killed Jack with the Five Element Seal, losing his Demon Powers and giving Jack the virus.

-Peter is frozen, stiff as a rock.


	181. Chapter 162

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 162

Down with Orochimaru!

When we left off, Peter is still frozen, and they lost Jack through the darkness of the trees, and Raichu fainted for having the same blood as Jack does. The rest are now frighten that now that Jack has the virus, he's gone, and Peter has to do something or they're gone for life. So now, it's Peter Palm the Pok'emon Noble against Orochimaru alone, how tough this is going to be?

Inside Peter's mind, he's thinking about his father's words a long time ago when he was still little.

"Foolish little son." Said a voice, "If you want to lead to hate, and let that hate control your body ounce and for all."

"Wrong!" Peter shouted, "Seeing Eye of Truth!" Peter's eyes turned into dark blue from his Iris.

"Strange, it seems that your eyes have no effect on my eyes." Said Orochimaru, "But I'll still kill you anyway."

"You won't kill me when I charge at you!" Peter shouted, pulling out his Masamune and charging at Orochimaru.

"Go! Peter!" Amy shouted, worried.

"Peter." Said Erika, watching.

"Go Peter! You're my main man!" Angelna shouted.

"Bring it, pretty boy." Said Orochimaru. Peter attacks, but Orochimaru pulls out his Sword and blocks each of Peter's attack. From one slash to another, they can keep this up through the Forest of Death, which is near Diamond Jungle. From a clang to clang, the swords slash and slash until they get tired.

Peter jumps over Orochimaru, but Orochimaru got his eye on Peter, and Peter keeps still have his Seeing Eye of Truth that made his eye darker. Now how are they going to keep this up? More slashing meaning that they're fast slashes.

"Peter!" Sarah shouted, "Better not be trippin! We're depending on you!"

"Come on, Peter." Said Joey, "This is your fight, and hurry."

"Did you hear that?" Ask Orochimaru, "They're calling you." He continues to slash, but tries to grab Peter.

"Stay back!" Peter shouted, slashing Orochimaru, but misses and only hits his blades.

"Aren't you that special?" Said Orochimaru, "Because I was hoping not to lose to a Noble that is fast." Still adding with the slashing and defend, Peter thought of a plan to get Orochimaru away from the team and lead Orochimaru somewhere else.

"Ever heard of follow the leader?" Ask Peter, "Catch me if you can!" Peter flies through the trees, jumping, and Orochimaru following Peter. _"Gotcha!"_

The others seem to be worried if Peter will be okay, but a lost to Jack is important. Peter found a battle arena spot, and fights Orochimaru there.

"You can't get far!" Orochimaru shouted, ready to attack. Orochimaru slashes, but Peter ducks in time and then attacks Orochimaru's legs. Slash! "Ow! That hurt." Peter was surprised it was a replica of Orochimaru, and then the real one was behind Peter, "Pathetic." Slash! But a miss; Peter jumped over Orochimaru's sword and grabs him.

"Gotcha!" Peter shouted.

"What?"

"Eat this!" Peter grabs hold tight on Orochimaru while in the air, and then slams him on the ground.

"AGH!" That's gatta hurt for Orochimaru, Peter just survived it, and he jumps backward, getting to his position.

Orochimaru recovers and looks at Peter, "Smart move." He said, "But not smart enough to dodge my little friends." He summoned his little snakes, and they went after Peter. Peter makes a run for it straight up the tree avoiding the little snakes. "Gone on, my babies. Bring back the Noble."

"I won't lose to you!" Peter shouted, "I'm not going to lose against a snake guy that will have me for lunch!" He slashes through the huge trees, the trees fall to where Peter came, and it crushes the small snakes.

"! My babies!" Orochimaru shouted, shocked, "That's it! Time to die!" Now Orochimaru charges after Peter through the forest again like always. "Isn't this fun? Sooner or later, you'll be mine and mine only."

"Not if I kill you first!" Peter shouted, aiming at Orochimaru with his Masamune, and throws it like a knife, "Ha!"

Orochimaru's blade blocked the Masamune, and it falls straight to the depth. Peter now charges downward after his Masamune, making Orochimaru following Peter.

"Come on!" Peter shouted, "I thought you were the toughest!"

"I am!" Orochimaru shouted, "And you should know better to insult me actions!" Peter grabbed his Masamune, and starts to retreat back to the others by running on land. Orochimaru had lost Peter, but follow his movement by making his little snakes follow the trail.

Peter continues to run through the woods, and past the pond. _"I think I gave that snake guy the slip."_ Peter thought, until up ahead he was caught! "AGH!"

"Do you really think you can trick me?" Ask Orochimaru, appearing out of the ground. Peter was trap by Orochimaru's little snakes; he had nowhere to go, but bind up by little snakes, wrapping their bodies around him like tying up a mummy with sheets. "The game is over, Peter Palm." Said Orochimaru, ready to perform to a "Deathblow" on Peter, "Time to die!" SLASH! When then snakes moved out of the way, it was nothing but his Masamune, and Orochimaru was shocked. "What? How did he escape?"

POW! Peter attacked Orochimaru in the back with an elbow strike.

"Surprise?" Ask Peter, "Now!" He pulls out his Shurikens and his Kunai Knives out, ready to attack. He leaps in the air, throws a lot of Kunai Knives at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked them with his blade, but Peter gets near Orochimaru and then kicks him, "Ha!"

"Blagh!"

"I can see." Said Peter, pulling out his equipment, and throws every one of them at Orochimaru, "Try and dodge this!" The many he throws, Orochimaru can't try to dodge Peter's throwing moves.

"Hugh!"

"Shuriken Throw!" Peter shouted, throwing Shurikens at Orochimaru, he dodged it fast, but then Orochimaru was tied up in a tree.

"What the!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Windmill! Triple Attack!" Peter shouted. They hook up behind the tree, leaving Orochimaru stuck on the tree tied up.

"What! No! This can't be!" Orochimaru shouted, "I'm not suppose to lose twice!"

"So I was right." Said Peter, holding the string on his teeth, "Jack, Raichu, and Joey did killed you, but you refuse to die again. It seems that Akoo will have to try and resurrect you again, because Akoo deserves to die!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Orochimaru shouted, worried.

"I would." Said Peter, and then shouts, "Fire Style: Ifrit's Hellfire Attack!" He opens his mouth, and then blows fire all the way, full power, "BLAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

All the fire came out of Peter, and they're connected to the string Peter had, and then it's heading straight to Orochimaru! Orochimaru struggles, until it burns him like a B-B-Q Chicken. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH! AAAGGGGHHH!!! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Orochimaru's head falls, and so does his body.

Peter lets go of the string, but breaths. The reason why Peter is breathing is because it was his Overdrive: Ifrit's Hellfire. He wasted his Mystic to perform that move, but now he can't do a thing because now he's alone. The others saw Peter right on the huge branch on the huge tree, but Orochimaru looks even paler then ever.

"Ow." Said Orochimaru, felt the pain, "That hurt." And then he looks at Peter, staring at him with his yellow snake eyes, "But it seems that you're more impressive as ever."

"Orochimaru!" Joey shouted.

"Leave us alone! You lost already!" Pikachu shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll just leave Peter, a gift." Said Orochimaru, and then his neck stretches like a real snake, and bites Peter on the back of his neck. It gave Peter a scream, and then a mark appears on the back of his neck. "There you go. Think of a present, by me." And then he formed into little snakes again; slides through the ropes, Peter can't move, he's afraid to move.

"What? What have you done to my Peter?" Angelna demanded.

"Peter!" Amy shouted, pulling her arrow towards Orochimaru, Orochimaru looks at Amy in the eyes, "Leave! Him! Alone! I got a Bow and Arrow, and I'm not afraid to use this!"

"What a shame." Said Orochimaru, "I was hoping that sooner or later, he'll come to me, in order to gain more power."

"More, power?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes, more power." Said Orochimaru, explaining, "He had a dark side along time ago, and then vanished. Nickless had transformed into Peter's duplicate, but can't transform into the real Peter. Sooner or later, if he wants more power, he'll find me, and he'll belong to me."

"PETER!" Inuyasha shouted, "Get up! Don't let him tell you all this!"

"Why isn't Peter responding?" Ask Naruto, "Is he, stuck? Wait! He has the curse mark!"

"No!" Said Joey, "It can't be!"

"What did he do?" Ask Trey.

"He put a Curse Mark on Peter." Said Joey, "This is bad."

And then Jeannie and Vrin are still fainted from all this excitement.

"As for me, I'll just leave right now." Said Orochimaru, "But first, I'm going to make sure he never saw this coming!" He pulls his Katana out, and aims at Peter's head, "This will make sure he'll come to me if he wants more power! Welcome, to my side, Peter Palm."

"PETER!!" Erika shouted, "NOO!!!"

Orochimaru was about to attack Peter, until, SLASH! Somebody thrust Orochimaru, and his katana fell all the way down. The mysterious person attacks Orochimaru.

"It can't be!" Orochimaru shouted in pain, looking at the mysterious person, until he was shocked, "YOU AGAIN! But I thought I killed you! How could you still be alive?"

"Still be alive?" Ask Sarah, "Now that's trip-" Until Sarah looks at the mysterious person carefully, and shouted, "On Snap! It's Jack!"

"Jack! He's alive?" Ask Joey, surprised. The mysterious person with brown hair, black clothes, and green shows with the Empire Sword came in just in time to stop Orochimaru's reign of terror.

"But how? I killed you, and you come back for vengeance?" Ask Orochimaru, Jack's face now looks at Orochimaru, and then Orochimaru was shocked, "NO! It can't be! You have blue eyes now!"

"Blue eyes?" Ask Joey.

"The Imposter!" Jena shouted, "And he saved Peter!"

"_I've got to get out of here!" _Orochimaru thought, _"There's too many of them, and that kid just came out of nowhere! I've got to warn master Akoo." _Orochimaru's body started to turn into little snakes, and the leaving the Forest of Death. But it seems that Orochimaru has forgotten that he left the orange sphere behind again. This one had five orange stars inside.

"Hey, you, over there!" Yo-Yo Man, "You're Jack, right? Or are you a cheap imposter that had happen to rescue us from danger?"

"Who are you?" Ask Erika, "And where's my Big Brother?"

"…Jack and Raichu are alive." Said the imposter, "He is…at the 'Hot Springs'."

"Hot Springs?" Ask Trey, "That's lucky."

"Why did you say that?" Ask Tamer, "Jack still has the virus."

"True." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But since Jack is at the Hot Springs, that means he must've taken Jack to the Hot Springs."

"Which means?" Ask Ben.

"The Hot Springs is keeping Jack alive, making the virus become slow." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he calls the imposter, "Hey! Can you take me to where Jack is, along with Raichu?"

"Sure." Said the imposter, "Follow me, but take Peter along. He's going to need the Hot Springs too." He leads everyone through the forest, and reach to the big Hot Springs. Everyone was surprised to see Jack and Raichu, resting in the hot water.

"Wow, isn't he lucky." Said Yang, "I have heard rumors that the Dantos, Crystals, and Orres can use the Hot Springs to stay alive, and making the disease slow. The imposter must have taken Jack and Raichu here to let them live."

"Aren't you that smart." Said Angelna.

"Listen, everyone." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I think I'll take care of Jack, Raichu, and Peter here, while the rest of you figure out at plan on how to get out the Forest of Death and straight to Hallow Bastion."

"Will Peter be okay?" Ask Amy.

"I think he's napping right now." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Besides, I got it covered."

"I'll stay with you, Yo-Yo Man." Said Erika, "Jack is my brother, and I'm a White Mage."

"Very well." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And as for you, replica of Jack, tell us your name."

"You all want to know?" Ask the imposter; everyone nods, "Okay. My name is…Mike Lee Rock."

Everyone has entered back to the same area, but wonder why Mike keeps transforming to Jack the whole time. He still has blue hair, blue eyes, but wearing a green shirt, blue pants, white skin, but his arms, legs, hands, and feet are brown.

"Mike, I have a question." Said Joey, it got Mike's attention, "Why do you have your skin only white, but you're different from other skin brown?"

"Because, I'm not like the rest of you." Said Mike, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why not?" Ask Sarah.

"Ah! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Said a voice; a white smoke appeared in front of them, and showing a figure behind the white smoke, "Man, you kids sure learn how to spend your time with your youth!" Everyone was very shock to see him; even Joey remembers that quote somewhere.

"What the? Might Guy?" Asks Joey, a man with black greasier hair, green jumpsuit, and always have a smile showing his teeth.

"I'm not Might Guy!" Said the person, "I'm…'Gee'."

"!" "Gee?" Everybody flunks to the ground.

"Gee?" Ask Sarah, "You've got to be kidding?"

"Actually, my name Bernard." Said Bernard, "I'm actually taking care of students who are cursed."

"Curse?" Ask Amy.

"You know." Said Bernard, "People who are blind, deaf, handicap, and lost their bodies."

"Blind." Said Jena, "I was blind a long time ago."

"Deaf? Handicap? And Lost Bodies?" Ask Trey.

"That hurts my head." Said Yang, "How can you train students who can't see, hear, or have any bodies?"

"Because…it is my job!" Said Bernard, crying, "Oh yes! It's been a while since it's unfair to treat warriors who are blind, deaf, handicapped, and lost their bodies. Mike, for the truth, has no bodies."

"What?" Ask Todd, "But he's fine."

"I guess you better take a closer look then." Said Mike, releasing his arm to Joey, "Put it there, pal."

"Sure, why not." Said Joey, and when he shakes the hand, the arm comes off! Everyone was freaked out to see the arm come off of Mike, "AGH! You're arm! It came off!"

"See, I told you." Said Bernard, "Mike's real body was gone." And then he tells everyone about Mike's story, "You see, he was an orphan. I was mining my own business, trying to get a job. But all I ever do was go to the bar. When it was over, I saw an explosion! The parents have passed away, but the boy's body; they were gone from the explosion. The arms, the legs, the hands, the feets, they're all gone.

"I had to take this young boy to the hospital, but I don't have enough money, until they'll reward me to take care of the boy since his parents have passed away. I found a job to be a, a, a teacher. A teacher for students who are lose of hearing, loses of sight, and broken bones. And then, they assign me to take care of the boy, but he has his arms, legs, hands, and feet into, wooden bodies."

"Wooden bodies?" Ask Tamer, "That's a lot of wood. Don't they hurt?" However, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto are poking the wooden leg.

"Well, no." Said Mike, "But only body and my head. The wooden bodies didn't gave me a real body, do you have any idea how much it cost to make my wooden bodies into real bodies?"

"Nice." Said Joey, "They never hurt when I punch it?"

"No." Said Mike, "But I'll lose my wooden body, and my balance."

"Oh." Said Joey.

"But how's daddy doing?" Ask Jena, "He's to busy with Jack's disease, along with Peter with the curse mark and Raichu fainted."

"And don't forget about Erika." Said Angelna, "She's trying to revive them."

"Excuse me." Said Mike, "But I have seen an angel by my side."

"Who?" Ask Amy.

Mike looks at Amy in the eyes, takes her hand and said, "You. My angel."

"Wha?" Amy was confused.

Joey started to laugh, along with Pikachu. "Amy is your angel?" He asks, laughing, "Nice one!"

"But…but I'm not," said Amy.

"It's okay!" Said Mike, "I know where our paradise can be. Between you and me, we'll find paradise together, to the Promise Land, together, you and me."

"Sheesh." Said Vincent, "He's even worse then I am. Just flirting with one girl, I flirt all of the girls."

"You mean the time when the girls started to dump you." Said Yang.

"What?" Ask Vincent.

"Who? Him?" Ask Furret.

"Oh, boy." Said Tamer.

"Yeah, true love." Said Vincent, "Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend, Amy."

"Wha?" Ask Amy, surprised, "Boyfriend?"

"Nice!" Said Joey, "And lucky Raye is not around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Amy, looking at Joey mad, and then she turns to Mike and said, "Sorry Mike, but I have been taken."

"By who?" Ask Mike.

"By, uh…Peter!" Said Amy, and then she glares at Joey in thought, _"I'll get Raye on you later."_

"Phew, I'm done." Said Yo-Yo Man, everyone looks at Yo-Yo Man, noticing that he's cleaning he's hand with a tissue.

"How's Jack, Raichu, and Peter are doing?" Ask Ben, "They had to be the big heroes, didn't they?"

"Peter? Was he the one that got exhausted?" Ask Mike.

"Jack, Raichu, and Peter are feeling a little better." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Peter will wake up soon, but Jack is running out of time."

"What do you mean?" Ask Joey, concerned, "What's happening?"

"Well…Jack is_…'dying'_." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm terribly sorry, Joey. If we don't find a hospital soon, death will claim him."

"You mean?" Ask Jena, "He's going to die?"

"Take it easy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He'll be fine, that's why I've set him up with Acupuncture. These needles will keep Jack alive from his chi energy."

"You mean little needles on Jack?" Ask Sarah.

"Yep." Said Yo-Yo Man, nodded. The girls however were disgusted.

"Wait! Did you say, 'hospital?" Ask Mike, "Because Hallow Bastion has a hospital up ahead, not to far." He points forward through the path, "If we have a transportation, then we can make it in time before your friend is claim to death."

"Well, there's one way." Said Trey, "Look around us, nature."

"Do you think we can make a transportation from these trees?" Ask Brent.

"I'm going to love this!" Said Joey, pulling out his Tessaiga, "Inuyasha, are you going to join your brother?"

"I thought you never ask." Said Inuyasha, pulling out his Tessaiga too. Only Joey, Pikachu, Trey, Inuyasha, and Venusaur are the ones that are cutting through the forest in order to make something out of wood. Erika can hear smashing and slashing on trees, and checks to see.

"Wow! This is fun!" Said Joey, "I love this!"

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!" Erika shouted, she was freaked, and then she fainted.

"She fainted." Said Jena.

"Whoops." Said Joey, "I think we over did it." The trees from and each and every one have been made into a cart, a wagon like. "Sweet!"

"Wait! What is it?" Ask Naruto.

"It's a cart." Said Trey, "Perfect enough to carry people. We'll carry Jack, Raichu, and Peter on the cart. However, Erika will have to keep them company on the cart while Trey and Joey carries the cart. "Joey, you take that side," he said, pointing to his right, "I'll take this one."

"Okay." Said Joey, "Let's make this quick!"

"I wouldn't go fast." Said Trey, "Because we'll lose them quick."

"Okay." Said Joey. "Hurry and put them on the cart."

For Tamer and Inuyasha, they take Jack and Peter on the cart while Erika puts Raichu between Jack and Peter. Erika gets on board along with Amy, and they look concerned to their friends and her brother.

"Alright, let's get moving." Said Trey, "Joey! Pull!" Both Trey and Joey pulls the cart, carrying Erika, Jack, Raichu, Peter, and Amy straight through the forest. They must hurry before death claims Jack, and find out what will happen on Episode 163.

Notes:

-Peter is back! A Noble never backs down or runs away.

-Now Peter has the curse mark from Orochimaru!

-Thanks goodness the imposter came to the rescue, and he's Mike Lee Rock.

-What Bernard doing here? He teaches his students who are blind, deaf, handicap, and lost bodies.

-They must hurry, Jack is running out of time!


	182. Chapter 163

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 163

Only you can do it!

Our last stop was that they met new allies for our heroes, but they're in a big situation. Jack is dying because of the virus, Peter has the curse mark on the back of his neck, Raichu fainted, and they're still heading to Hallow Bastion Tournament. Amy, Erika, Jack, Raichu, and Peter are carried on the cart, but Jack, Raichu, and Peter are still unconscious, which means Erika and Amy are the only ones that can take care of them. Trey and Joey are pulling the cart and the rest are walking, well prepared and guarded with their weapons.

Erika is more concerned at Jack and Raichu, and a little worried to Peter.

"Erika, I know you're worried," said Joey, "But we're going to him to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Yeah, girl." Said Sarah, "Don't doubt that Jack and Raichu will die that fast. We still have some time to hurry."

"It's not like Jack and Raichu are going to die that fast." Said Angelna, "It's just that they're not going to make it." Now Erika is even more concerned then ever.

"Angelna, is that suppose to help?" Ask Jena.

"What? No." Said Angelna, "It's just that, well…he's still dying." Now Erika wrapped her arms around Jack and Raichu, more anxious then ever.

"Angelna!" Ben shouted, "Have you no shame? You're scaring her."

"Sorry, my bad." Said Angelna.

However, Amy felt a little sleepy, looking at Peter, and then she fell asleep.

"Amy?" Ask Erika, looking at Amy.

A sound woke Amy up, and she looks at Peter. Peter just shut his eyes, and woke up, Amy was happy to see him alive, "! Peter!" Said Amy.

"Amy, thank Zucion." Said Erika.

"Oh, hi girls." Said Peter, "Amy, Erika, how are you two doing?"

"Good to see you awake." Said Trey, "I thought you were never getting up."

"But how's Jack? And Raichu?" Ask Peter, looking at Jack and Raichu.

Erika looks at Jack, worried and said, "Well, you see." And then she saw Jack and Raichu's eyes waking up. "Huh?"

"Err, Eri-ka." Said Jack, waking up, "What happened?"

Raichu fully wakes up and said, "Whoa. Did something happen?"

"Hey, Raichu." Said Jack, smiling.

"Hi Jack." Said Raichu.

"Big brother! Raichu!" Said Erika, hugging the both of them, "You two are alive!"

"Gee, I thought the virus was about to kill you." Said Angelna, "And I thought you were dead. What am I going to do with my knives and my organ's bag?"

"Stowe it! Angelna!" Ben shouted, "I mean it!" Angelna turns away, and then Ben looks at Jack, Peter, and Raichu, "It seems that you three are alive. I thought the virus killed you."

"Virus?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe Orochimaru didn't hit Jack with a virus." Said Tamer, "I think Empires are immune to viruses."

"Isn't that lucky?" Said Amy, until she heard a slithering sound, it creep her out, "EEEH!"

"Amy?" Ask Peter, looking confused at Amy.

"Are you okay?" Ask Jack, looking at Amy.

And then, Amy saw Orochimaru standing on his snake, and the he commands his snake to bite Jack and Peter's body off! It gave Amy and the rest gave out a big scream that Peter and Jack got eaten and lost part or their bodies. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Amy woke up fast, but looks at Jack, Raichu, and Peter. Thank god, they're still in one piece, it was only a dream. Jack still has the virus and still out of commission, Raichu is still unconscious, and Peter hasn't woken up. It gave Amy the willies about Peter, Jack, and Raichu getting attacked by that huge again.

"Amy?" Ask Erika; it surprised her, "Are you alright? You fell asleep."

"Oh, I thought they were about to become attacked again." Said Amy, "Listen; do you ever get the felling that you can't fight and leave the rest to the boys? Why are boys so weird?"

"Well…I-I, don't know." Said Erika, "I was protecting people and saving them with my White Magic. Amy, you cover them by shooting with your arrows. And Sarah uses her Black Magic if they have a weakness against Magic Attacks."

"You got it, girl!" Said Sarah.

"But, you want us to fight instead of needing help?" Ask Erika.

"It's just that, Jack and Peter always fight and protect us all the time." Said Amy, "But we never get to fight. It's just not fair! I want to get into battle instead of standing and shooting."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance." Said Sarah, "I had no idea Tamer, Trey, Yo-Yo Man, and the rest of the boys had to fight, it's just that not one wants to get behind and protect them. All I ever use is my Elbow Blades."

"That's right." Said Erika, "And I have a staff, a green staff. I'm not much of a warrior, but a healer."

"Thanks." Said Amy, until Trey and Joey stop their carts. Everyone looks at them confused and Amy said, "Hey! What's the hold up?"

"We have company." Said Trey, pointing up ahead.

"What?" Ask Bernard, surprised, "What are they doing, blocking our path?"

"I have a feeling they're not around." Said Joey, "Those guys are thugs. And we can handle them this easy."

"Wha?" Ask Amy, "Thugs?"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "Not them thugs!"

"Will you stop speaking slang?" Tamer shouted at Sarah.

"Sorry, my bad." Said Sarah, "It's just that I trust those guys over there."

"Don't be so modest." Said one of the thugs, "We want your money and all your stuff!"

"You're not taking my weapons away!" Joey shouted.

"Same here!" Inuyasha shouted, "You boys want to die?"

"Can't you give us a chance?" Ask Angelna, "Because I want to have some fun!"

"Alright, fine." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But let us know if you girls need any help."

Amy, Erika, and Sarah had their weapons out, Amy with the black bow and arrow, Sarah with her Elbow Blades, and Erika with her green Quarterstaff.

"Amy, I hope you know what you're doing." Said Sarah, "Because these boys can't hurt girls."

"Let's just say we're mugging you!" Said another thug, "Now let's fight over there!"

"I'll stay back and protect Jack, Raichu, and Peter." Said Erika, "They need my help."

"Erika." Said Amy, "Why are you holding back?" And then she looks at the thugs, "Oh, never mind."

"Forget this!" Said Sarah, casting a spell, a huge red sphere is invisible to the thugs, but Sarah can seem. And then, it explodes at the thugs like red-hot fire.

"AAAGGGHH!!"

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" The thugs are on fire, burning on their butts and their body.

"Okay." Said Amy, "Weird."

"Are you going to stand around, or what?" Ask Sarah, and then Amy and Sarah went after the thugs, away from the others. Now it's Amy and Sarah's turn to do the fighting, while the rest will have to make sure they're not in danger, and Trey and Joey keep pulling the cart, giving Erika a chance to help Jack, Raichu, and Peter recover.

"I better go help them!" Said Mike, and then he takes off.

"Agh! Mike no! Come back!" Bernard shouted, trying to call Mike, "It's too dangerous! You still don't have any arms or legs yet!"

Amy and Sarah chase the thugs through the woods, passing tree by tree, and through the path, they must be away from the cart by now. However, Amy did have a problem trying to go on her own instead of fighting together. She's trying to act like Peter. But the thugs are three and there are two girls that are fighting.

"Girl, do you ever realize that there are three of them and two of us?" Ask Sarah.

"We'll, you do have your magic, right?" Ask Amy, "Don't you have a Double Spell?"

"Oh snap, yeah." Said Sarah, "I can use it on them twice."

"There you go."

Now they enter inside a new arena, which is big, enough size to battle. With nobody to help the girls out, they're on their own.

"I hope you girls like to party," said the skinny thug, "Because we're not going easy on you!"

"And who do you think you are?" Ask Sarah, "You better not be trippin."

"Oh yeah! Because we're," said the leader, and then the entire then do their weird pose.

"The Invisible Thugs!" All three of them said it at the same time. All of the thugs are wearing purple, the leader with dark red hair, the skinny guy with blue hair, and the chubby thug with brown hair.

"If you're suppose to be invisible, then disappear!" Said Sarah, and then the thugs flunk to the ground, and got back up.

"Are you threatening us?" Ask the leader, "Because you better be welled prepared. We're entering inside the Hallow Bastion Tournament ourselves!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Amy, "You and what army?"

"I thought you would say that!" Said the leader.

And then all of them throw their pok'e balls out and shouted, "Let's go, Tentacruel!"

"Tentacruel?" Ask Sarah; a blue flash came out, revealing a big jellyfish pok'emon with tentacles, and two red orbs on its head. "Oh, snap! We need to shock them!"

"Let's get out of pok'emon." Said Amy, and then the both of them summon their pok'emon. One pok'emon brings out Eevee's Electric evolution, Jolteon, and Sarah released a pok'emon with magnet bodies, three heads, and one eyes for each.

"I still say it's three against two, and it's still our advantage." Said Amy, "Your jellyfishes are toast."

"Wanna bet?" Ask the leader, "Tentacruel! Shadow Ball!"

"No way!" Said Sarah, surprised. All of the Tentacruels charge up, and then blast it at Jolteon and Magniton. "OH! SNAP!" BOOM!

"That should teach you all to never mess with us." Said the skinny thug, smoke came out of, but when it cleared up, the thugs are shocked to see what happened, "What! No way!"

Oh yes, the guy with blue spiky hair, blue eyes, green shirt, blue pants, white skin, but the arms, legs, hands, and feet are brown. It's Mike Lee Rock, and on his shoulder looks like a blue electric squirrel.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady." Said Mike, "You should know better."

"What the!" Said the chubby thug, surprised, "Where did he come from?"

"Surprise to see me?" Ask Mike, and then he looks at squirrel pok'emon and said, "You can go now." The electric squirrel pok'emon gets off of Mike's shoulder and takes off. Mike looks at Amy and said, "Amy, I know what you needed. You want to fight on your own so that way you'll prove to everyone you're brave. I'm very surprised to see a young angel flown by to fight against the thugs."

"Now it's three against three." Said Sarah, "Good timing."

"Oh yeah!" The leader shouted, Tentacruels! Attack with Shadow Ball, full power!"

"Don't listen to him!" A voice shouted, and the leader was shocked.

"Huh?"

It was Mike, but transformed into the thug's leader, in order to trick their Tentacruels, "They have been ruthless. I know a pok'emon's way, you have the right choice, but you want to end up as thugs?" The Tentacruels shook their heads, looking at the fake leader.

"Tentacruel."

"What are you doing, you stupid Tentacruels!" The leader thug shouted, "Are you going to attack or-" But the Tentacruels turn towards their owners in an anger way, evil looks give the thugs the scare. "Oh boy." And then the Tentacruels use Shadow Ball on the thugs, and Amy starts to laugh at them.

"Nice one, Mike." Said Amy, "That should fire them up."

"Err, forget this." Said the leader, all of the thugs pull out their pok'e balls and shout, "Return, Tentacruel!" All of the Tentacruels return to their pok'e balls, and their owners put them away. They stare at Mike, but it seems that all they can ever do is find a better way with weapons. "Sheesh, aren't you such a pain."

"Come on, I thought you guys were invisible." Said Mike, "If you're suppose to be invisible, then how come you're not disappearing in thin air."

"Crud!" Said the skinny thug, "We forgot our weapons."

"What's next?" Ask the chubby thug.

"This!" Shouted the leader, charging towards Mike.

"You are such a waste of time." Said Mike, putting his hands on the ground.

"What's that going to this?"

"This!" When all of the sudden, the leader of the thugs, froze when he was about to punch Mike.

"What? What the? I can't move!"

"Surprise?" Ask Mike, "This is my Mystic, Mirror Possession. Look underneath your feet."

The leader looks down at his feet, and saw a mirror connected to Mike, "Impossible!" He shouted, "He's controlling me!"

"You are careless." Said Mike, and then he does his posses, still possessing the thug leader. "Hu! Ha! Ya! Ha! Nice moves." He pulls out his knives, and then throws them at the leader. "Catch!" He lets go of the leader, but the leader becomes attacked. "Phew. I'm just getting warmed up." He said, doing it again, and then the leader is stuck. It seems that Mike is toying with the leader thug, that dark head hair thug is done for. He does his posses again, still possessing the leader and throws bombs at him, "Not bad."

BOOM!

"Whoops." Said Mike, and then he does it one more time, "And this is it, my secret technique that is forbidden. There!" Crush!

"AGH!"

"Whoops, I guess I went through my mystic, sensei."

The leader's body falls to the ground, and then backs away from Mike, "He's dangerous!" Said the leader.

"We can take him!" Said the skinny and chubby thugs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Mike, and then he jumps out of the way, giving Jolteon an edge. The thugs were surprised that Amy and Sarah still have their pok'emon out. Jolteon's static electricity charges, and then blasts the two thugs.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!"

"Yes!" Said Amy, "And we didn't get caught."

"Now then!" Said Mike, "It's your turn, Amy! Sarah! I'll cover you both!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "Thanks Mike." And then he calls Amy, "Come on, girl! We gatta go!"

Sarah and Amy prepared themselves for battle, but lucky there are traps around here.

"Retreat!" The leader shouted, making a run for it. All of the thugs are making a run for it, but Mike, Amy, Sarah, and their pok'emon are chasing their tail, like they're after them.

"We got them on the run!" Said Amy, "No one messes with us around."

"Wanna bet?" Said the leader, snapping the string.

"What was that?" Ask Sarah. CRASH! It was a trap, the thugs set this up for a long time, and it sealed Amy, Sarah, Mike, Jolteon, and Magniton inside. The whole jail ceil is covered with Anti-Magic and Mystic.

"It can't be!" Said Mike.

"What's wrong?" Ask Sarah.

"It's Anti-Mystic and Magic. We can't break out!" Said Mike. He looks at Amy, but was surprised a little, "Hey! Where's Amy?"

It seems that Amy and Jolteon are gone; the thugs can't find her anywhere. "Where did that brat go?"

"Got you!" A voice shouted, and then a flock of arrows shot at the thugs, covered with electricity.

"AAGGGHHH!!!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, looking up. It seems that Amy and Jolteon are on top of the tree, and using that trick on the thugs.

"You!" The skinny thug shouted, pointing at Amy on the branch, "She tricked us!"

"Get her!" Said the leader, throwing his daggers at her, but a trick! It was a fake, Amy and Jolteon used the Shadow Clone Jutsu (Must be watching Jack for using the Shadow Clone Jutsu). "A trick!"

"Boss!" The chubby thug shouted, pointing up, "Up there!" Here comes Amy with her Jolteon, Amy has her arrow out already.

"You can't fool me!" Said the leader, pulling out his dagger, and throwing them at Amy, it hits Amy and Jolteon. And now, Amy and Jolteon are covered with small daggers. "Got you! Now where is the real one?" When he looks at Amy's shadow, he looks again, SLASH! Amy and Jolteon are biting the thug leader on his arm. "AAGGGH!! Let go! Let go!" He calls his other thugs, "Don't just stand there! Get them off!"

His thugs got Jolteon off, but Amy won't let go! Jolteon is shocking the chubby one, but the skinny one is still trying to get Amy off of their leader. "I can't get her off! She's stuck on you!" And then the leader starts to punch Amy on her head, trying to get her off.

"Get off! Get off you brat!" The leader shouted, punching Amy on the head, but Amy won't let go, she still have her teeth on the arm, crunching, "She's ever more then a brat as ever!"

"_I can't let go!" _Amy thought, _"Jack! Peter! Raichu! Please wake up. I should have realized that this would happen, and I can't let this happen. Peter, Jack, Raichu, help me. Mike, you were here to protect us, and I should have listen. If I haven't done this and let Joey and Inuyasha handle this, then I would of gotten myself into this mess. Jack, you did said you paid all the money for my bike to repair it. Peter, I can't believe that snake guy gave you a curse mark."_

"Amy!" Sarah shouted, "Keep holding him, girl! I'm almost done!" She invented a Machina to cut through the bars, but almost there.

"Get off! Get off!" The leader shouted, Amy can't keep this up, and then he pulls Amy away from the leader to the ground. Now Amy has lost her focus from all that biting, and the leader pulls out his sword. "Dang girl! You've caused enough!" Jolteon is now unconscious, because Amy is down. "Now I'm going to kill you." He pulls his sword back, and points it at Amy.

Amy is hopeless, she's going to die, and she shuts her eyes, praying for a miracle.

"Die you brat!" The Leader shouted, charging his sword at Amy. In a slow motion, Sarah and Mike was shock to see Amy ready to die.

"AMY!!" Sarah shouted.

"AMY!" Mike shouted.

Until, Grab! Someone grabs the leader's wrist with the sword. The person grabbing the wrist said, "Don't. Touch. The girl!"

"Oh yeah, and who do you think you are?" Ask the leader, looking at the person. Amy opens her eyes, same thing with Jolteon, and then the both of them looks at the person who grabbed the thug leader on the wrist, surprised.

"…My name is Peter Palm." Said Peter, he's the one that grabbed the thug leader on the wrist, gripping it has hard as he can, "I am in avenger. You should know better to hurt a girl." But looking at Peter, he's wearing a purple vest, long black pants, black boots, have black eyes, blue hair, black sleeves and gloves, and white skirt.

"Who died and made you king?" Ask the leader.

"…ME!" Peter shouted, and then he punches the leader right in the face, sending him flying at the huge tree! CRASH! That's one powerful punch, Peter's fist. "Amy, who did this to you?"

Amy looks at Peter in the eyes, afraid.

"That's okay, because I'll take care of these thugs." Said Peter, angry, "Because no one hurts a girl! Right Joey!" Now a figure with long white hair, wearing a blue vest, orange shirt, long blue pants, white boots, white gloves, carrying his Tessaiga, has Inuyasha's face but with an 'M' mark on his forehead.

Joey laughs with an evil smirks and said, _"I'm going to enjoy this. I'll get the skinny guy."_

"And I'll take the leader." Said Peter, or should I say, "Dark Peter".

Both Joey and Peter vanished that fast, and started to beat the leader thug and the skinny thug with their bare hands, but the evil inside themselves of Dark Aura around Peter and Joey's body.

"Mercy!" Said the skinny thug, scared. POW! Joey is going berserk, punching him in the face, he used hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style: Fire Cyclone Jutsu!" He blows out fire, but many tornados, burning the skinny thug! "MOMMY!" And then Joey pulls out his Tessaiga, and slashes the skinny thug, cutting the head off.

"Great!" Said Dark Peter, staring at the thug leader, "You're next!" POW! He punches the skinny leader on the face, and then grabs him on the back with the thug's arm way by, pulled by Dark Peter. "Well, well, well. Lovely arms you got there!"

"Well, gee, I," said the thug.

"Let's see what happens if we take them apart!" Dark Peter shouted, pulling the thug's arm as hard as he can. It made the thug squirm as hard as possible, wailing very loudly from all the pain he's suffering.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!" The thug wails.

And then, the arm comes off, making the thug fall to the ground. And then Peter and Joey looks at the last thug, the chubby thug that is standing behind the huge tree that can't do a thing but coward. Amy, Mike, and Sarah witness two thugs on their death, and there's nothing they can do, but Amy has to do something, and a shadow figure is coming this way! Is it Jack, or is it something important? Find out what happens on Episode 164.

Notes:

-Amy had a nightmare.

-Three thugs appeared that look like the ones Misty fight against a long time ago.

-The Invisible Thugs, yeah right.

-Peter and Joey appeared, but all evil. The Curse Mark changed Peter's outfit, and the "M" made Joey into Majin Joey.


	183. Chapter 164

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 164

Arrival to Hallow Bastion Tournament

For some of you have no idea what's going on, Peter is now Dark Peter because of the Curse Mark. And we had no idea how did Joey get the "M" mark on his forehead.

Last time, Amy was in a situation, the three thugs try to take her down, but Dark Peter rescued her, along with Joey. Mike, Sarah, and Magniton are still behind bars by a cage, and now two thugs died because Joey sliced the skinny thug on the head, and Peter pulled very hard to get the leader's arms off. Now there's the chubby thug left, and both Peter and Joey are ready for the killing. But Amy has to find a way to stop them, and a shadow figure is jumping from branch to branch for no reason, coming this way. What will happen right now before Jack's death claims him? Find out today!

"Now! You're next!" Said Dark Peter, pulling out his Masamune.

And then Amy wraps her arms around him, crying, "Stop it! Please!"

"Joey! Stop it!" A voice shouted, it was that same figure that was from the shadow, but a female with long black hair, wearing a white skirt, pink shirt, blue shoes, and holding a scepter. She wrapped her arms around Joey, just to get him to calm down. Amy is doing the same thing.

"Please! Give me back the same Peter I know!" Amy shouted, worried. Dark Peter is gone, the clothes turned into his regular clothes; black cloak, black gloves, long black pants, shoes, and blue spiky hair. And as for Joey, for being wrapped around by a girl, he returns to normal, and his white hair covered his "M" mark.

"Raye." Said Joey, "Thank you." Raye was relieved, and so is Amy. But Peter almost fell, and he has no idea what happened.

"Amy." Said Peter, Amy looks at Peter, "What have I become? Did I do something wrong?"

"Peter." Said Amy, "You were an in avenger. You and Joey killed two thugs. Please! No more killing."

"Raye, what have I become?" Ask Joey.

"You have become Majin Joey." Said Raye, "You've turned evil again!"

"Raye, you're right." Said Joey, "It won't stop."

"I was afraid of this." Said the chubby thug, "Both of them are dangerous to fight."

"I guess. I guess I should know better." Said Peter, "Ever since my father killed, my mother, I had nowhere else to go. I have become an avenger."

"Hello!" Said the chubby thug, "I'm still here, and I surrender. Please, a bribe." He places a sack that is full of Gils, and a pass, "My money, six million Gils we stole from other travelers, and our pass. I am bribing you four, to let me go in peace. I…thank you." And then the thug leaves alone through the darkness.

Joey takes the sack, and looks at all of the Gils, and takes the pass. "Sweet." Said Joey, "Now we can enter the tournament."

Peter pulls out three passes and said, "But does the pass belong to them? We still have ours."

"I think Mike still have his pass." Said Amy. "If it wasn't for him to show up, and you and Joey, we would have been done for."

"Does this mean I get a kiss, my angel?" Ask Mike, taking Amy's hands, and Amy was surprised to see Mike, "My sweet angel, you and me have already found Paradise by now."

"Call me 'angel', one more time, and I'll strangle you." Said Amy, glaring at Mike.

But then, Mike carries Amy back to the cart and said, "Don't worry, my sweet angel! I promise I will be your guardian no matter how many cute boys or bad boys take away. You will always be in my heart, my sweet Amy May Rose, and a red rose will soften your day!"

"Let go of me!" Amy shouted, trying to get off, "Pervert!"

"I think Amy will have with her new boyfriend." Said Joey, and then he looks at Peter, smiling with a sneaky face, "Hmmm."

"What?" Ask Peter, looking at Joey.

"Tell me, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! Let's just hurry and get to the Hallow Bastion Tournament, right now!"

"Alright, alright. Don't be so mean."

"Forget it, let's just go." So now, Raye, Peter, and Joey returns back to Sarah, although they did forgot about Sarah.

"GUYS! A little help here!" Sarah shouted, "You better not be trippin! I'm serious!"

Now everyone is back on track, and both Trey and Joey are still pulling the carts with Amy and Erika on board. But Jack and Raichu are still unconscious, and Jack is still suffering that the virus is still inside his body. Erika is doing her best to keep Jack alive, and Amy is trying to help her out. With Peter leading, they saw light up ahead, and they got out of the Forest of Death for good.

"We made it." Said Joey.

"See, I told you." Said Angelna.

"No you didn't, you trippin!" Said Sarah, "It was Joey who said it."

"What?" Ask Joey.

"Look, we just made it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Now let's find Hallow Bastion before Jack is long gone."

"We don't have to find Hallow Bastion." Said Peter, pointing up ahead, "Because Hallow Bastion found us, up ahead." Everyone looks straight, it looks like a town, a purple place with pipes, houses, and a huge Coliseum.

"So this is Hallow Bastion." Said Amy.

"This place had a real name." Said Erika, "Radiant Garden. They are holding a tournament here, and we can enter inside the Hallow Bastion Tournament for free with our passes."

"Joey, come with me." Said Peter, "Let's go have a talk to the guards." Joey lets go of the cart, and follows Peter to the huge door. Peter knocks on the door.

A guy opens the look out slot, looks around, and saw Peter and Joey. "Got passes?" The guard asks. Peter shows three passes while Joey shows his pass. "Hold on, and we'll let you all in." The guard closes the slot, and then the huge door opens.

"You all are welcome, enter." Said Peter, and then everyone walks through the huge door, and into Hallow Bastion. It looks like a peaceful town; everything is aqueducts, flowers, a Coliseum, houses, shops, and pipes.

"This is Hallow Bastion?" Ask Vrin.

"But it looks peaceful." Said Todd, "I had no idea this place is beautiful."

Peter looks around the whole place, feeling much better then before when he was traveling around the whole Danto region, until Jena said, "I guess this place looks fine, but beautiful."

"What do you know?" Said Tamer, "We've come this far, but we have never heard about Hallow Bastion."

"It's great to know this place again." Said Peter.

"What? You've been here?" Ask Inuyasha.

"Or is this some kind of a joke?" Ask Naruto.

"Been here? I live here." Said Peter, and then he smiles, "This is my home."

Everyone was shocked at Peter, "WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"This is your home?" Ask Jeannie, shocked, "I think I'm going to faint!"

"I thought you lived in Clock Town!" Said Brent.

"That's where the rumors fly." Said Peter, "But my real home is Radiant Garden, until my father claimed this place, 'Hallow Bastion'. But for now, let's take Jack to the hospital. I'll show you the way."

"Where there'll be a Pok'emon Center?" Ask Vincent.

"The Pok'emon Center is the Hospital." Said Peter, "I remembered this place before going somewhere else."

"I wonder if me and Vulcan will have a look around to find some Nightmare Dragon Lords." Said Yang, "I heard there are many Dragon Lords around Hallow Bastion."

"Well, you've come to the right place." Said Peter, opening the Hospital, and they didn't even realize that the Hospital is in front of them. They enter inside, and then walks in the lobby. "Look, I'm just going to take Jack and Raichu inside. If any of you see Jack coming out, don't freak out." Peter carries Jack, along with Raichu, and walks through the double doors.

"How does Peter know this place?" Ask Tamer, "He is a Pok'emon Noble, ya?"

"Maybe he didn't tell us until he's ready." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm going to have a look around too. But why don't you hang around until Jack comes out."

"And I'll get my pok'emon restored." Said Jena, and her team walk to the counter to do their pok'emon checking. They hand their pok'emon to the nurse, and the nurse checks on their pok'emon. As for Vincent, he looks around the whole town, looking for girls.

As for Yang, he was heard that Vulcan had a baby to take care of, so he's on his own and will find some other Dragon Lords that can help out. But for Erika, she's staring at the double door Peter went through in order to save Jack. Joey is playing with his deck, and still reading that "Make-Out Paradise" book. For that matter, Erika is concerned about letting Jack live.

When the red light went out, Erika is surprised that Joey and Amy came near Erika, looking at the double door. Raichu came out of the hospital all right; he looks fine that everyone was relieved.

"Oh, it's you Raichu." Said Pikachu, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great." Said Raichu, "It seems as though they're still working on the virus, and they got rid of the virus."

Erika, Joey, and Amy are surprised to hear the great news.

"Can we go see him?" Ask Amy.

But Raichu looks down and said, "Well, about seeing him."

"What is it?" Ask Joey, a little worried, "Don't tell me he's…"

"He's not dead." Said Raichu, "But you're about to see him come out. And then the double doors open, revealing Peter, but then a person with white brown hair, a pale face, white clothes like long white pants and shirt, lost a pupil, and felt down.

"Jack!" Erika shrieked, looking at her big brother, "What has happened to you?"

"That's the problem." Said Peter, "It seems that the hospital did get the virus out, but now, looking at Jack feels like he lost his spirit of fighting. He's blind, he also became a mute."

"Big brother." Said Erika, wrapping her arms around Jack, "I am so glad, that you are alive."

"Jack did suffer this, but he can hear us." Said Peter, and he looks at Jack, hugging her little sister, "But now, he's going to need his rest. Hallow Bastion must be aware of the criminal, and we must be prepared for the tournament. Don't worry, Erika, you'll get your chance to join your big brother in his room." He takes Jack's hand, Jack sensed him, "Come on, Jack, I'll take you to your room." And then the both of them head straight to their room.

Erika, Joey, Raichu, Pikachu, and Amy follow Peter and Jack straight to his room. Now inside the room are just Jack, Raichu, and Erika. Amy, Joey, Pikachu, and Peter are outside, a little concerned if Jack will wake up.

"Do you think Jack will remember what happened before?" Ask Joey.

"I think Jack has taken his pill," said Peter, "An amnesia that will make sure Jack will forget about what happened in the Forest of Death. He will remember that he was still inside Yo-Yo Man's Cabin, and then he'll realize that he woke up at the hospital for no reason." And he looks at Amy, "But Amy, listen to me carefully."

"What is it?" Ask Amy.

"Jack must never know about my mark." Said Peter, "The Curse Mark Orochimaru gave me."

"Raye, this goes to you too." Said Joey, Raye is listening to Joey; "If Jack asks about my Majin mark, don't tell him about my mark I had from that wicked wizard."

"I won't tell him." Said Raye.

"You can count on us." Said Amy, "Peter, Joey, you two can trust us, right?"

"Of course." Said Peter, "We're depending on the both of you." And then Peter walks off, leaving Joey, Raye, Pikachu, and Amy alone near Jack's door. They look through, and saw Jack still sleeping on the bed with Raichu, and Erika on his side.

"I don't get it." Said a voice, "If Jack acts like the hero all the time, then how come he ends up being killed?"

Everyone was surprised and saw Brent.

"Brent." Said Joey, "What do you want?"

"Here's my reason." Said Brent, "Here I am, waiting to tell Jack something, and then all of you are worried. Here's something I haven't told: Why does Jack always act like the big hero, and gets himself killed?"

"Because…it's his job." Said Joey, "I have seen Jack act like this the whole time. But he won't go down, he just keep on standing. Ever since we had a spare and he gets hit on the ground, he won't just give up. It's like he wants to keep fighting until he completes his goal, but he encouraged Peter to fight back."

"And second." Said Amy, "He did it, because…it's the right thing to do. I don't know why too, but the hero always have their limits, and he won't quit."

"I see." Said Brent, until the gang heard a sound coming from Jack's room. They enter inside, and saw Jack wake up with his normal face, no longer a pale face.

"Jack!" Said Raichu, cheered.

"Big brother!" Said Erika, giving Jack a hug.

"Erika!" Said Jack, hugging his little sister and his friend, Raichu, "I thought I was never going to make it!"

"Hi Jack." Said Amy, looking at Jack, nervous, "…How are you?"

"Great." Said Jack, looking at Amy, "You've changed, and don't you look beautiful then before."

"Jack, stop it." Said Amy, blushed.

"Hey Jack!" Said Joey.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, both Joey and Jack high-five each other.

"Had a nice nap?" Ask Joey.

"I think so." Said Jack, "But how did we end up here? I don't recall living in the hospital, but in Yo-Yo Man's cabin when I fell asleep."

"Well, we warped here without you waking up." Said Joey, "Just don't want to spoil your surprise."

"Hi Jack." Said Brent, "Had a nice nap."

Jack gets off from his bed and said, "Salutations to you, Brent, honor."

"That's very honorable to hear you're okay." Said Brent, "Shall we head to the Hallow Bastion Tournament?"

"You bet!" Said Jack, using the force to grab his clothes, and head to the changing room to get change, "I can't wait! Today's the day that I shine in front of the challengers! Believe it!"

"Jack." Said Erika, "There is no need to rush. The tournament is not far, and we're in Hallow Bastion."

"No lie?" Ask Jack, changing.

"Nope." Said Joey, "So take the time you need, and head to the Coliseum. We'll be waiting outside when you're done."

"That's okay!" Said Jack, appearing out of the changing, and then he had his clothes on. Black clothes, long black pants, green shoes, wearing an earring on his left ear, green eyes, brown hair, black gloves, carrying his Skull Necklace, and silver should pads. Jack is ready for this tournament to start.

Now out of the hospital, Jack and Raichu looks at the whole town place; aqueducts that are flowing pipes, houses, shops, a Hospital, and a huge wall, this place is like a metropolis. Jack and Raichu can't wait to have a look around the whole place, visiting Hallow Bastion for a while. They hurry off straight to the Hallow Bastion Tournament, straight to where that big Coliseum, and enter inside. Up ahead, Jack enters his name, and then walks through the door.

Now Jack and Raichu are inside the room, a huge room with a lot of students, and he recognizes some of the familiar faces around. Up ahead is the King Danto himself, his queen, and a princess. A long white mustache, wearing a blue cloak, holding the cane with the white Holy Orb, and a big nose, that must be the king. The queen looks like wearing a long red dress, red hair, a normal face, and holding a ring on her finger. And last is the princess, wearing a blue skirt, blue shirt, blond hair, blue eyes, blue shoes, and a pretty face.

Jack did remember the time he got kiss by the princess, which made him blush, and the princess winks at Jack to make him even nervous. But he has no idea how many are entering the tournament. He looks at the students; Erika, Vincent, Sarah, Yang, and Amy are entering. Peter, Shadow, and Henry from Deborah's team. By Rinblade are Jena, Brent, Todd, Angelna, Vrin, Ben, Jeannie, Todd, and Godzica. That's a lot of students. From Kakashi's squad, he has Joey, Raye, Inuyasha, Zatch, Naruto, Hinata, and the new guy.

That new person looks like Sesshomaru, but a little older. Except he got rid of the furry stuff and has his whole clothes, read, and carrying his Katana that looks similar to Peter's Masamune, his name is Sanaskue, Joey's oldest brother on the team.

But, Jack didn't know who are the new students; Mike, the student who is using hands to talk, a girl with white hair that is blind, a blond girl who is handicap, and Shadow.

And now, there are new ones from the Warlords' side. Jack have saw Mihawk before, Brown coat, brown long pants, holding a tiny necklace tiny sword, right eye silver eye, yellow eye on the left, and a brown French hat. Trey saw Bruno, Muscle everywhere, wearing only black pants, black hair, and black eyes. Amy remembers Star, her sister, Red hair, blue eyes, black pants, and a green shirt and regular shoes. Jack even remembers Blitzkrieg, a general with Germen clothes, all gray, even his symbol that belong to Germany. Jena remembers that Warlord out of nowhere, Ju-Ling, 5'9" with long black hair and wear gray clothes. Another Warlord is on fire, long red spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing black clothes. And their last and seventh warlord, white hair, green eyes, and wearing black clothes, but wearing a hood, his name is unknown to everybody. And it seems that Ju-Ling has a sister, and she is 5'6" with long black hair and eyes wearing white clothing with pink boots.

Jack and Raichu gulped, staring at their seventh warlord wearing a black hood.

"Who's the new guy?" Ask Raichu, "We never saw two new guys but only Mihawk, Blitzkrieg, and Star."

"That muscle guy is Bruno." Said Jack, "The other girl must be Ju-Ling, and her oldest sister, Zu-Ling, the red spiky hair guy is Nova, and the last guy is unknown."

"Everyone!" The king shouted, "May I have your attention, instead of chatting with people the whole TIME!" Wow! It got everyone's attention because of the king's voice. "Thank you. As I was saying, this will be the tournament, our tournament bring here live to every region.

"We are welcoming you all to come to Hallow Bastion, this is a long time ago that was name, Radiant Garden. That's why this whole arena will be recorded here and now, everyone. Your triumphs will succeed you straight to the next round. If you succeed in your goal, and your reward will declare you a prize." And then he shows a treasure, "Behold! The Red Materia the Horse, you've been wondering why it's a prize? This Materia will keep your body healthy as can by, and makes your skill better. If you got hurt in battle, this Materia will revive your skin in no time.

"However, any rule breaking, and you will be disqualified from the tournament. I expect you all to obey the rules at all times! Any questions, if you don't want to enter the tournament, that's fine. Just raise your hand, and I will set you off the tournament for sure, and there will be no need for any of you students to fight in the tournament."

"_I can't let Peter enter." _Amy thought, _"Not like what happened. If Peter enters the tournament, he'll hurt everyone, or he'll suffer in the tournament. I've got to raise my hand, and tell King Danto that Peter can't fight in the tournament." _Amy was about to raise her hand, until Peter grabs her arm, gasping her.

"What are you doing, Amy?" Ask Peter, "Trying to get me out of the tournament."

"But Peter." Said Amy, worried, "You have no conditions to fight. I'm worried that you'll get killed."

"There's no need." Said Peter, "Remember, I'm an avenger. If you get me out of this tournament, then you're not trust worthy."

Amy was looking at Peter in his light blue eyes, thinking that Peter will never make it with the cures mark on the back of his neck. Does Amy have a choice? Either she tells the Danto King that Peter has the curse mark and can't fight, or will she let him fight instead and get killed. She has no choice, but to let that go.

"Don't ever raise your hand and tell them about the Curse Mark." Said Peter, "Do you understand?" Amy nod, "Good."

"Now students! Before we go over the rules, is there someone out there?" Ask the king. And then no one answered, _"Excellent. It seems that we can start the tournament right now. Everyone is ready to begin the tournament, and I had a feeling that the Empire is here, along with his little sister. His cousin, and his friends will be entering. I guess Lionel was right the whole time, he has courage inside himself all along." _And then the king announces, "Since there is everyone ready to fight! Let's begin!"

"Your Majesty!" A voice shouted, everyone looks at the door, and there was a man with brown clothes, wearing a hat, brown boots, and a little pale face. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get something from the store."

"Oh, yes." Said the king, "Jestro. I've been expecting you to show up. Do you have the quill, the paper, and your very own powers incase of emergency?"

"I have." Said Jestro, "I got everything." And then he looks at the students and announced, "It seems that everyone of you are still wondering. Today, we're going to take ten minutes of break, but we must over the rules before the tournament. That's why I have the rules right here, and right now. All in favor! The rules will determine on how well you did on the tournament, and it will be your chance to fight with your pok'emon, and fight brave against opponents. However, you will have no idea who will be your opponent, so let the rules commence!"

That was a long speech, but Jestro will have to explain to everyone about the rules, and the rules about fighting against opponents and how does this work. It won't be easy, because they'll be fighting against each other like animals! Find out what happens on Episode 165.

Notes:

-Jack no longer has the virus, and cured.

-Amy has become nice.

-They have arrived at Hallow Bastion, Peter Palm's hometown.

-There are a lot of fighters around, who do you think will win the prize in the tournament?


	184. Chapter 165

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 165

Mike Lee Rocks!

Today, every student all over the regions from the Danto, Crystal, and Orre, have come to enter inside the Hallow Bastion Coliseum. But now, Jestro, the king's servant who is now the judge of the tournament will tell everyone about the tournament rules. They really had rules around here, and it's the only honorable thing to do, or it will disgrace to the one that has broken a rule, and dishonor the family.

"Now then," said Jestro, "Let's go over the rules." He checks his clipboard, and found the first rule to read in front of every body. "The first rule: No Demon or Monster Powers allowed. The reason is because we don't want something chaotic around the battle arena, causing people nothing but death."

"_No demon powers allowed?" _Jack thought, _"I guess this is important." _He looks at Joey, but Joey has that evil look at Shadow, ready to turn demon. Joey started to breathe, like his monster form. "Cousin?" Ask Jack, "Are you okay?"

"_I feel fine." _Said Joey, _"Because this is going to be fun, even it has to do with killing a demon!"_

"Not if I had something say about it!" Jestro shouted, appeared in front of Joey and putting his two fingers on his forehead, "Demon Transmission!" Until Joey was surprised, feeling weird.

"_What's going on?" _Ask Joey, _"What are you doing?"_

Jestro had a jar, it seems that the Demon inside of Joey is going through Jestro from his right arm, moves to the left arm, and falls inside the jar, sealed inside. Joey looks at the jar, and was surprised to see its red Mystic, swirling around the jar.

"Is that?" Ask Joey, "My red Mystic?" The red Mystic has a dog-demon head appeared. "That's mine! Give me back my Red Mystic!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow it." Said Jestro.

"The reason why the tournament came is because the last time we did it," said the king, "The demon went berserk and killed almost the population of the tournament."

Joey was surprised and said, "That explains Nickless."

"My father." Said Peter, "It's true. Nickless was a monster. He entered the tournament, and went berserk."

"That's why we can't allow demons in this tournament." Said the king, "Anybody else want to get rid of their demon powers, because this is for you own good, and you don't want to be disqualified in the tournament."

Jack raise his hand in the air, "I have am a demon, but I don't want to be kicked off the tournament."

Jestro appeared in front Jack, giving him a surprised. He puts his two fingers on his forehead and said, "Be very still." Jack felt something; the red Mystic flows through Jestro's arms, and straight inside the jar. Red Mystic swirling around the jar, and Jestro goes to the next person who has Demon or Monster Powers. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing will happen."

"Hey! My hair!" Said Joey, looking at his black long hair, "It became black."

"That's a surprise." Said Raye.

"Okay, let's get to our next rule." Said Jestro, "Second Rule: Females will have to wear long pants and shorts instead of skirts and a dress."

Everyone woman and girls are surprised and demanding why. "SILENCE!" The king howler, and all of the students are silenced. "The reason why is because ever since the tournament was opened, we punished the student, the one you call, a 'Pervert!' That student was fighting against a girl student, but then that dreadful day, that student lifted the skirt, and we caught it on the sphere. That was dreadful! We will never forget about what happened, and that's why girl students will have to wear long pants and shorts, or a jumpsuit, but not skirts and dress."

"Excuse me!" Jena called, raising her hand, "But we have the rights to wear out dress, you have no control of dress code!"

"That's an order!" The king shouted, "Now you better wear your pants right now or I'll kick you out of the tournament!" Jena was shocked.

"I will wear my ninja suit." Said Jena.

"That will do." Said the king.

"_WHAT!!" _Vincent thought, all of the girls glared at Vincent, _"No skirts! No dress! That's the only thing that keeps me alive!"_ And then Vincent fainted on the ground.

"Don't worry, he'll understand the after he wakes up." Said the king, "And can we continue with the next rule?"

"Right." Said Jestro, announcing, "Third rule: Those who know summoning will have to summon pok'emon and creatures other then Aeons. Just one creature will be in battle, and summoning pok'emon will be challenging, as long as it has something other then making an army." Erika was concerned about that rule; it's the only thing that helps her in battle.

"Fourth rule: When a warrior is in battle, they will have to pick one pok'emon. Not two to six, but just one. When the pok'emon is out of commission, then the human is still active in battle. But if the human is out of the commission, then the other warrior will declare winner. And speaking of pok'emon, you can only have a pok'emon that is tiny to large. You can't have pok'emon that are huge to colossal. There's not enough room, but only for pok'emon that are tiny to large.

"Fifth room: This is only one human and a pok'emon battle, you can't have two humans in battle, and it would be illegal to have summoning another human in battle. That's it for all of the rules, so everyone take a ten minute break for the tournament to begin."

Everyone has left the Coliseum, and Jack and Raichu are the only ones inside the lobby, talking to Yo-Yo Man. I think Yo-Yo Man is telling Jack to go have a walk with his cousin and his friend, who is Goth, but he'll have something to do, and then Jack will return before ten minutes are up. Now Jack will be walking through the halls, along with Joey, Amy, Raichu, and Peter.

"What do you know?" Said Peter, "We've come this far, but it's lucky we're taking a break."

"I wonder why?" Ask Joey.

"Maybe we need to be well prepared." Said Amy, "Something that we can practice before it comes."

"Hey you!" A voice shouted, and Jack, Raichu, Amy, Joey, and Peter are surprise to hear that voice, "Yes you, with the blue spiky hair!"

Jack was mad, clutching his fist, _"ERR! It's always about Peter!" _"Who are you? And what do you want?" Jack shouted.

"My name is Mike Lee Rock!" Said Mike, and it's the same blue hair guy from the Forest of Death, and Jack still can't remember him, "I am the villager's most handsomest devil ever! And I heard that my sweet, sweet angel is taken by Peter Palm!"

"Angel?" Ask Jack, looking at Amy, confused.

"It's nothing." Said Amy.

"But fear not!" Said Mike, showing off, "For I have come here to take my angel back in my arms! Peter! I, Mike Lee Rock, have challenge you to a battle! You and me, one-on-one."

Jack was mad and said, "That's it! I get this guy!"

"No thank." Said Mike, "The only one I want to fight is Peter Palm."

"Wow, I must be very popular." Said Peter, and then he turns his face Jack, "But you want him? He's all yours."

Jack cracked his knuckles and said, "Pleasure is all mine." And then he charges towards Mike, "I'll show you the power of the Monk!" His fist was pulled back, ready to punch Mike in the face when all of the sudden, his fist reaches to his face, but away, and Jack can't move. "What? I can't move!"

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Ask Raichu, calling.

Mike had two hands on the floor, and Jack was surprised to see the mirrors, connected from Mike to Jack. "What's going on?" Mike gets up, and then Jack's body started to react, copying his moves.

"How was my technique?" Ask Mike, moving his body around, manipulating Jack's body, "Mirror Possession. It allows me to control the person's body by my control."

"Jack!" Amy shouted, worried, "It's a trap!"

Mike pulled out his Shurikens, and throws them at Jack, Jack took a big hit. "Agh!"

"Phew." Said Mike, "It seems you've underestimated me. Now let me fight Peter." But Jack gets back up, and he said, "You still won't quit, Pok'emon Empire? Very well, I'm just getting warmed up." He does it again, and performing cool moves on Jack, "Ha! Hu! Ya! Not bad." And then Mike places bombs all over Jack, and then it explodes on him.

"Agh!"

"Jack!" Raichu shouted.

"That's it! I get this guy! He's annoying me!" Said Joey, crunching his knuckles.

"Very well." Said Mike, looking at Joey, "I will take your challenge, Marshall."

"YAAA!" Joey shouted, flying towards Mike very fast, but Mike disappeared into the smoke, Joey had no idea where he went. "What the? You can't fool me!" And then he used his Demon Eyes to look around, but round nothing, "Hey! Where did he go?"

Jack woke up, but saw a shadow figure running through the small hole, "Hey! He's going through that tiny hole!"

"What?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"Coward!" Joey shouted, going after Mike, "Get back here!" BAM! I think Joey was run over by a wall, and made a big crack on the wall. "Ow. Get out of there, you coward!" And then the shadow figure came out of the hole, but bouncing around the whole room. Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Amy, and Peter looks at the shadow figure, bouncing around the whole room.

"What is this?" Ask Pikachu, "Why is Mike bouncing around the whole room?"

"That's Mike?" Ask Joey, "As a bouncing snake?" And then, Mike the snake transforms back to normal, but in the air, and throws a mirror at Joey. Joey guards himself, but it bounced off of Joey, and that didn't hurt.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, confused.

Joey looks at the mirror, and then looks at Mike, smirking, "Ha! That didn't hurt. Now it's my turn."

"Joey! It's a trick!" Peter shouted.

When Joey looks at the mirror, it went under Joey's feet, and traps him by Mike's body, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Nope." Said Mike, manipulating with Mirror Possession again, "But this is fun." And then he makes Joey's body walk up to the black rose, makes Joey take the rose, walks to Amy, and shows her the black rose, "For you, my angel. A black rose for the sweet lady."

"Uh…thank you?" Ask Amy, taking the black rose.

"Hey! Cut it out, Mike!" Joey shouted, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Why?" Ask Mike, still controlling Joey's body, "This is more fun then ever."

"Then I guess it's my turn." Said Peter, "This is my show." And then he turns his eyes dark blue, but a greater pupil then before.

"_Can it be?" _Amy thought, looking at Peter, _"It is! The Seeing Eye of Truth! It can make Peter thought illusions. And Peter can use the Seeing of Truth to tell on how to get to Mike without failing. I think he got it."_

"Now it's my turn, Mike!" Peter shouted, charging at Mike with his Masamune, "I know you weak spot!"

Mike was surprised to see Peter coming, but he places his wooden hands on the floor, and then the mirror went after Peter.

"There!" Said Peter, and then he jumps in the air, avoiding the mirror.

"Darn!" Joey shouted, putting his hand on his face, "I could have thought of that!"

"Nice try!" Said Mike, lifting two fingers, and then one of the mirror pieces went after Peter in the air. Peter was surprised to see that happen.

"No way!" Jack shouted.

"Whoa!" Said Raichu, surprised.

"What? It can fly?" Ask Peter, "Impossible!"

It touched Peter! He came down, and now possessed by Mike and his Mirror Possession technique. Man, Mike is a real opponent for the tournament, how does he know all of the tricks and talents he pulled?

"Impossible!" Said Peter, "You're wasting your Mystic that fast!"

"How do you know it's my Mystic?" Ask Mike, manipulating Peter's body by his Mirror Possession, "I wanted to test this on you before the tournament."

"Let's see." Said Amy, "Transform into people but as males and transforming to animals, and using the Mirror Possession as a powerful technique. That's some powerful Mystic you have there? But anything else?"

"There's this." Said Mike, lifting his right arm slowly in the air, "Behold, my secret technique."

"What's this?" Asks Peter, feels like he can't move. "If you're manipulating my body, then how come you're raising your arm, and I can't raise my arm?"

"Because, I don't want to waste the fun." Said Mike, "And now, my secret technique, 'Truth behind the Mirror', technique." And then he shouts, "There!"

CRUSH! "AGH!" An unknown mirror, which was something behind the mirror that gave Peter a heart attack, attacked Peter, he was breathing on the ground hard like he saw something he doesn't want to see.

"Whoops, I guess I went over board, sensei." Said Mike, relaxing his left shoulder.

"AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!" A voice shouted, appearing out of the smoke, it's the guy with black greasy hair again, Bernard, "Man, you kids sure learn how to spend time with your youth."

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, Amy, and Peter shouted, shocked.

"What?" Ask Joey, "Bernard?"

"Wha?" Ask Amy.

"Bernard?" Ask Jack, "Who's Bernard?"

"Well!" Said Bernard, looking at Jack, "Since you were unconscious at the Forest of Death, I am the sensei for students who are deaf, blind, and handicap."

"Forest of Death?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey, "Cousin, what is he talking about? I wasn't unconscious at the Forest of Death."

"Oh! But we were." Said Bernard, "When you were unconscious and dying at the Forest of-" But Joey stops Bernard and covered his mouth on the time.

"Uh, nothing happened!" Said Joey, "You were just asleep in Yo-Yo Man's cabin, and we didn't want you to wake up."

"What?" Ask Jack, still confused.

Joey whispers to Bernard, _"Listen, I think it would be best to keep it as a low profile and not mention this to Jack and Raichu about what happened. He'll snap if he finds out."_

"_Right." _Bernard whispers, and then he looks at Mike, "Ah, Mike. You're still young, and you do have your courage!" He wraps Mike around, squeezing, "You look so adorable!"

"Sensei!" Mike cried, but felt all the pain, and falls to the ground unconscious. His sensei was surprised.

"Mike!" Said the sensei, worried, "Are you okay? Did you waste your Mystic again?"

"It's okay." Said Jack making Mike drink an X-Potion, "He was unconscious, but he'll be okay with this to help you."

"That's helpful." Said Peter, "It fully heals Mike and his wounds."

"Great." Said Joey, "But that doesn't explain everything."

"Ah, yes." Said Bernard, "I just can't get the feeling why Mike keeps wasting his Mystic all the time, but he'll have to learn not to waste the Mystic inside, or he'll run out of stamina that fast. That's the tough task, and I'm trying to teach Lee a new move! Something about the 'Truth behind the Mirror' technique, but I think he over did it."

"It worked." Said Pikachu.

"What?" Ask Bernard.

"He did it on me, sir." Said Peter, "And I think I don't want to see that happen again."

"Lee!" Said Bernard, crying towards Lee, "…Is this true?"

"It's true, sensei." Said Mike, crying, it gave Jack and Raichu a surprise, "I used the forbidden move you taught me! It's been a while since I want to true my new move."

"Oh, Lee!" Said Bernard, putting his hands on Mike's shoulder, "I can't believe it! You've wasted your Mystic so fast, you got me worried, but that's okay! For right now, the tournament is about to begin real soon! Now I want you to do five hundred laps around the coliseum! Do you understand, Lee? Will you do it for you sensei and win this tournament for your honor!"

"Yes sensei! I will show everyone that I have become a mimic master and become the best fighter of all time!"

"That's the spirit! Now go, Lee! Run around the coliseum without transforming."

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Excellent. Both of them are giving each other thumbs up, but the others are very surprised to see this happen.

"Okay." Said Joey.

"This is really weird." Said Raichu.

"And Mike had to give me a black rose, and call me an angel." Said Amy.

"It feels like we're missing something." Said Peter.

"! The match!" Pikachu shouted, and then all of them hurry back inside the coliseum.

But, Jack and Raichu stopped and heard someone's voice, calling him. _"Jack! Raichu! Over here." _And then Jack and Raichu look at the closet, and it was their sensei, Yo-Yo Man. They look around, but no one was around, and then they enter inside the closet. Meanwhile inside the coliseum arena, the king is ready to announce the tournament, right in front of all of the students, and let the battle commence here and now.

"Now then!" The king announced, "This is where we'll bring you to the battle! Each of you will fight against your own teammates or will fighting against somebody you know or don't know. It's like always, you will have to pick one pok'emon to be your partner, and your weapon.

"Let there be a lesson that there are spheres around the whole arena, watching you live here in the Hallow Bastion Tournament. But I must warn you though, if you're in danger and the opponent will strike you down, notice the teachers or your teacher will rescue you in time, but you will lose the tournament fast, and the winner goes to your opponent.

"You first order is to stand on the platforms. Please note that only two people will be battling, and you can enter by walking up or down the stairs. When you are ready, we'll give you the signal, and then the judge, Jestro, will begin the battle. You will have to use your own abilities. Healing yourself is against the rules, because you can't keep your stamina to infinite, but no healing allowed, and no healing your pok'emon.

"Now then, everyone will please go up the stairs and wait for orders. But I should warn you: if you ever attack a student here in the arena or up on the platforms, and you'll be disqualified in the tournament. Now let the tournament begin."

Everyone walks up the platform, but Erika is concerned about Jack and Raichu's whereabouts. Jestro, the judge, gets to the center of the huge arena, and announces to everyone. Everyone looks at Jestro, wondering what's going to happen.

"For all of you to know, we'll begin a random name!" Jestro announced. "Your name will appear on screen from first name to last name! In the middle, right up, a screen will have your names, and you'll have to be welled prepared."

"Hey!" Said Jack, "What did I miss?"

"Jack, Raichu." Said Erika, relieved "You two made it."

"That's at first." Said Joey, "Where have the two of you been?"

"With Yo-Yo Man." Said Raichu.

"Yo-Yo Man wanted to tell me something important." Said Jack, "But I heard rumors around Hallow Bastion that there's a crook in the Hallow Bastion Casino, doing some cheating and earning money this fast. I don't know if I'll have enough time though."

"You can go there any time." Said Amy, "Besides, it's not like you're going to miss your first battle here."

"I know." Said Jack, "But I just wish who is the culprit around Hallow Bastion, which has been earning money by cheating."

"Can we help?" Ask the Auroch, the black man with a yellow Auroch suit and a big mouth.

"Not really, Tamer." Said Jack, "I don't want any of you be in a risk."

"That's okay." Said another black African, carrying a big axe, "Because a warrior can go alone. We'll cover you when you look for the culprit. But for now, let's just see who will be entering first in the battle arena."

"That's right." Said Sarah, "But I think you'll have to wait."

"Oh, look!" Said Erika, pointing at the screen, "The names are moving."

"How did this happen?" Ask Vincent.

"They have ever student around here." Said Yang, "Each had their own names, and they'll be tough opponents to defeat."

"Well I'm ready!" Said Jack, "Come on!"

The screen moves all the names around, and then it stops. On the big screen, it has two fighters appearing, "Peter Palm Vs Todd Jameson". That means the Pok'emon Noble will fight against the Hero Clan from the Crystal Region. That got Jack very mad.

"AGH! It's always about Peter!" Jack shouted, "Peter! Peter! Peter!" POW! "Ouch!"

"Hey Jack! Leave Peter alone!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend!" Said Angelna, it was both Amy and Angelna who pounded Jack on the head. But however, Peter will have to fight against Todd in the first round, and the Pok'emon Noble will also have to use his Masamune in this while Todd uses his blades. Find out what happens on the tournament special, "Peter Vs Todd!"

Notes:

-There are tournament rules.

Did you understand the tournament rules, because they're important, and the players better not be disqualified in this tournament.

-Jack, Joey, and Peter fought against Mike, but lost because of Mike's Mirror Possession.

-What did Yo-Yo Man did to Jack and Raichu? They look fine, but for what?


	185. Chapter 166

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 166

Remembering what's happening before the tournament.

When the tournament is about to begin, Jack is just watching to see who will win, but his past life on his adventure has gone worst and worst before. At first, Jack went to the Orre Region to do something, being with his Cousin, first. Now that he has a new Guider name, "Ho-Oh". It was much better then before, better then Mewtwo, but his training is way hard.

At first, when Jack enters at the Danto Kingdom, it's important to get the new weapon, "Excalibur". But it turned into Excalipur, and a weak weapon too. In order to make Excalipur back into Excalibur is by turning it back from the two Temples, the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple.

With Brent and Hinata's help, Excalibur has returned. Jack did discovered something about Warlords, and his encounter when he was disguised at one of Blitzkrieg's soldiers.

Blitzkrieg is the German man who is a Warlord, and doesn't use Pok'emon. For getting information, Blitzkrieg told his soldiers, including the imposter that there are these Huge Materias. For going around the whole three regions, Jack has three Huge Materias. A Red Huge Materia, a Yellow Huge Materia, and a Blue Huge Materia. But there's one Huge Materia left, and Blitzkrieg has the Green Huge Materia.

When Jack enters back at the Crystal, he asks for Brent's help to tell him about where the Earth Temple is. With Hinata's help, they went through the Earth Temple, and defeat every fiend around the whole Earth Temple. A Boss is killed, and the weapon is half done.

"Sorry about that, Jack." Said Peter, "But Todd and I has to go first. But If I win, I promise you I'll give you girls my autograph."

Amy and Angelna's eyes look at Peter with their hearts on their eyes.

"Peter!" Jack shouted at Peter, mad, "That's not fair!"

"It is now. Since I was responsible for taking care of the regions, and for this is my home," Peter said, "Then it is fair for me and Todd to go first in the First Round match. You and the other girls have fun here." And then he walks down stairs.

I think Jack still remembers about Peter taking all the glory, when Jack will get his chance to defeat him in some other match.

But he still remembers something; something that is bugging him about J-E-N-O-V-A. Three Samples of JENOVA have been taken to business. The king is trying to figure out why JENOVA keeps appearing through every region, but not any more. His army took care of all of the JENOVA Samples, and there were three more that were killed.

His adventure was fine, telling Joey that he's a Non-Danto. Non-Dantos can use half of the Materias, but not full Materias like real Dantos. And since Joey has immunities to fire, he can use a Fire Materia that can help on his adventures.

Jack did remember that he was about to head back to the Orre Region for the Wind Temple, but there was trouble. He looks at the other side and saw Star up ahead.

She's Amy's big sister, a thief just like her. Both Amy and Star are thieves for Materias, those little spheres. But their plan was ruined, giving Jack, Vincent, and Peter to save the day by two crooks.

A man wants to sell people like a big business, giving that spoiled boy to try and make one of the girls as his wife, but the girls were saved. They died by Peter's trap, giving both villains burning in the lava. But at least Peter gets to date Amy and Vincent dates Star. And for Jack, he'll be giving Grace her first date.

When Jack return to the Pok'emon Ranch a long time ago, he wants to take Grace to his adventure, but she had her argument with her big sister, Rachel. Grace showed Jack her mom's burial, in front of the red oak tree. Grace changed her outfit, but wearing shorts instead of a dress.

At the Orre region, Jack went through the Wind Temple with Brent, and got through all the bosses, and a help hand from Brent's jester, Jury. An evil Dragon Lord tried to kill Jack, but Jack and Raichu outsmart the huge bloody beast with a huge hammer, and defeated him with his Empire Sword.

Jack has collected the last piece, and then Excalibur has returned. When Jack, his team, and everyone returns to the Calm Lands, Grace didn't know Jack is a demon.

"Wow, this is going to be tough." Said Jena.

"Come on, Todd!" Vrin cheered, "Take down that pretty boy!"

"Go, Peter! Go!" Angelna cheered, "Peter! Peter! He's out man! If he can't him, no one can! Go Peter go! Go Peter Go!"

"She's got to be kidding me." Said Amy.

"I know." Said Jack, and then he pulls out a black ribbon and calls, "Hey! Peter!" Peter looks up at Jack, and then Jack throws a black ribbon at him. A soft little ribbon, and Peter caught it easy.

"Thanks Jack!" Peter called, "I owe you big time!"

Jack had his arms on the balance beam, and then gives a big smile.

At least he did get his chance to tell Grace about being part of the Inu Clan.

"Since all of you readers want to know," Joey said, appearing with a stick, "I'm going to teach how the Inu Clan works."

"Hey! Get out of there!"

"Ah, shut up!" Said Joey, blasting the narrator, "Now where was I. Ah, yes, I was going to tell you about how the Inu Clan work.

"You see, I am a White Dog, and the Inu Clan is a White Dog Clan. Inuyasha, Sanaskue, and Zatch, we're a family. And yes, we're demons, the Inu Clan is really Demon Dogs. You saw Jack act like a Dog-Demon, but the funny thing is this. He's a Corgi Dog!" Joey starts laughing, "I can't believe it! A British Dog!

"But getting to the point, we get powers by the Red Moon, the Red Full Moon that gives us more power. But inside our bodies is a real demon inside, and we get as many Mystic, a whole lot of Red Mystic. They were suppose to be blue, but demons have red Mystic."

"Can you tell us about how to control Demon powers?"

"Not really." Said Joey, "I can control my Demon powers, and so can Sanaskue and Sesshomaru. But Jack and Inuyasha can't control theirs, but I had no idea how they can try and control their own demon powers. We use our Claws, Punches, and Kicks. It's like they're acting like Barbarians, a mighty rage, accept the part where they can't use their Magic.

"But we get a lot of stamina, and we can't back down from a challenge. So it would be best to take it easy. The last time I remember, I was a demon who wanted to kill Orochimaru again." Orochimaru was that same villain from Naruto, but he wanted revenge and try to kill them. "However, we did get to do it as Demons, but Jack used a Rage Power.

"I had no idea what Rage is all about, but at least it worked. But we're just lucky we got through the Forest of Death, please don't get us to this again."

"Very well." As we move on, Jack still remembers at the Calm Lands, they were training in order to master their new moves, by their sensei, Yo-Yo Man. Brent refused to be Yo-Yo Man's student, and he was sent to Rinblade.

But we had no idea where Bo-Bobo came from, but lucky they decided to teach them something new.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Teaching School!" Bobobo shouted. Hey! Where did you come from? Get Out! Bo-bobo is thrown off stage, "Good-BYE!!!!!" Boom!

Thank goodness. At least he's gone. When Yo-Yo Man returned, Jack and his friends told the girls about the Articles: Materia, Machina, Beast, Party Members, Geography, Dragon Lords, Mystic, Lifestream, Training, and Blitzball.

When the first part was over, there was the Exam. It was just one Exam, not two or more, but just one Exam and that's it. Jack only got a penalty to let his sister live, if he hadn't, Erika would die from the Heart Disease. For receiving a penalty, Jack gets a no Level Up when he passes, but he only got one Level Up and the rest who pass got two level ups. Each student had to us someway to cheat through the exam, but that was the toughest, and lucky Erika was alive in time.

Jack did take Grace to Misty Theme Park, and he got his best time with her. Everyone took his or her dates to Misty Theme Park, and still Peter took Amy and Vincent took Star. The date was great, but before, Jack has earned a new Materia, a Pig Materia.

When he won the Red Materia from defeated that hardest Behemoth, he did earn a lot of experience. They couldn't escape, but when the date got started, there was a play about King Author, and his adventure.

Jack and Grace were on the Ferris wheel, Jack was about to get a kiss from her, but he had an upset stomach, and dashes to the bathroom. Remember; one sip from the milk will cause the sipper straight to the bathroom. Back on the Ferris wheel he returns, and then the two lovebirds pressed each other lips, felt wet but sweet.

After the date they had, Jack did discover that the Cath Sith was a thief, and stole the Red Materia, making him being chased by Jack and Joey. They lost the Red Materia, because Misty Theme Park can't let people escape or get in, but doesn't work on objects.

A name has come to his mind, _"Rapthorne"_. Who is Rapthrone? He was supposed to be a Team Rocket's Lair, but Eggman quit the rockets to be on the good side. However, Rapthorne isn't around here, because he wouldn't show up.

Yo-Yo Man had to fight against Blitzkrieg for a reason. Blitzkrieg is a warlord, but Yo-Yo Man can't seem to beat him until now. He used his summoning technique on Blitzkrieg, and it worked. The summoning technique brings out all of the pok'emon: Treagles, Panzers, and a Donphan.

"And how do you stop a Donphan from charging?" Ask Yo-Yo Man in quote, "You don't!"

During the forest, Jack and his gang encounter Terry, that ruthless girl that hates Jena so bad; she sent a flock of arrows and thorns on them. That gave Jack the scares, forgetting to protect Grace. When he did, he uses himself has a shield to block the thorns, but a huge one went through Jack, and straight to Grace's heart.

Jack did Grace a request before she dies, and Jack's heart started that thumping sound, growing his anger inside him. A kiss good-bye, and removes the thorn off of her. Jack felt the anger inside; it turned him into a demon.

From a long time, red eyes, fangs, claws, furry brown hair on his skin, long brown hair, whisker marks, a dogface, no tail, and dog-ears. They say when you look at a demon person's eyes, you're looking at your worst nightmare, and it made Jack go berserk. Joey was about to join him, but this is Jack's battle.

Hasn't anyone realize that Dantos share their blood to their pok'emon, Raichu was about to join in, but Ed and Al from Fullmetal Alchemist had showed up to stop Raichu. The torment, the anger, and the hate inside Jack's blood, wants him to go kill Terry. Terry tried to kill him with arrows, but Jack knows Auto-Regen to get the arrows, thorns, and needles off his body to go after Terry. Jack caught Terry, and performed Demon's Corpse to explode Terry's body everywhere.

Terry is long gone to Hell, and never returns. But there was a catch, when Grace died, Jack told Rachel, and she was sad. As promise, she will bring her back by collecting Seven Dragon Balls in order to bring her back, but he has a long way to go, and he still has six Dragon Balls. There's only one more Dragon Ball out there, somewhere.

After the word about the Red Oak tree, Jack and his three members decided to go to the Blood Manor in honor of Jena's Congratulations for surviving the Dark Ruins. He did remember the treasure hunt though, but he did get difficult with all the Vampires around, but nobody can take down both Jack and Raichu alive. But then, Xaldian appeared and try to take Quartz, Yang's old friend as hostage. But lucky the Dragon Lord Master had showed up in time to tell Yang that he shared his blood with Jack's sword.

Yang used his favorite overdrive, but a dangerous one called the "Dragon Lord's Opening Level". When he used the Opening Level, it got Yang's body to become invincible, taking down Xaldian ounce and for all. He did earn a prize, a Moonbeam Necklace lets him calm down so that way he won't cause any trouble. But now it seems that Jena has become rich with all the money and fortune she made.

"I don't get it." Said Vincent, "Why would Peter get a chance to fighting against Todd?"

"I heard a Crystal rumor that Todd has a lot of stamina inside himself." Said Trey.

"I new it." Said Inuyasha, "The Worthless Clan is done for. And his family is here to see the match as well."

"_Oh, crud!" _Todd thought, looking over his shoulder and saw his whole family. _"Dang! I didn't even realize my family would be here."_

"_I'm just lucky my family isn't here." _Peter thought, _"But my mom is gone, and my dad isn't around here."_

"That means," Jena said, "Our family has come here to support our friends?"

"Yep." Said Joey, "Even Inu No Taisho has shown up."

"I wonder how many me and Raye are going to pick your ears?" Ask Amy.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, "Don't even think about it!"

"But they're so cute." Said Amy, thinking they're adorable.

"Okay." Said Jack, and then he gets back to his memories.

"Hey Jack, you look so calm." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Tell me," he said looking at Peter, "Has Peter had any real family? It's been a while since he doesn't have one for a long time."

"He was adopted by Professor Palm." Said Jack, "Einstein of course."

"I see." Said Yo-Yo Man, "The Professor."

"Then when will the battle begin?" Ask Joey, "I want to see the battle!"

"Soon." Said Tamer, "I think."

Jack did remember the time at the Baja Temple, that fiend returned and it was Jack, Tamer, and Amy to go after the Materia. But that bloody beast was too easy to defeat, and it almost took Jack out. When they enter inside the Fayth, Jack has a new Materia, but the last Materia known as Terreto. Even though the Materia, Terreto, is really Peter's mother, Amelia. But as long as his team keeps them from telling Peter about her as Terreto and sent to the Farplane, then they're fine.

After the Baja Temple, Jack has come to the Calm Lands, and getting a new Materia. They have heard a new Materia about a Monkey that can transformed into an opponent like a clone but more ferocious. Sarah's grandmother was the one that summoned the Monkey Aeon in the first place, and that Monkey was the toughest.

They were back at the Calm Lands, and Jack only remembered only the part when he was asleep in Yo-Yo Man's Cabin and fell asleep, and that's it.

However, Amy did have her worst time without Jack remembering what happened. She only remembers what happened in "The Forest of Death", not Jack.

From her first encounter is the same guy that looks like Garra, but with Egyptian Clothes, blue spiky hair, and no pupil but blue eyes, his only name, "Shadow", and the thing on his forehead that has the Japanese word for "Kill", he's a demon.

Inside the Forest, a mysterious person that looks like Jack as an imposter, but fails. She did remember that happening, because Jack wasn't around before. Peter attacked, but the imposter escaped, making the real Jack appear. They try again, but the imposter appeared again with no Raichu. Joey and Pikachu chased the imposter through the forest straight to the riverbank, finding the real Jack and Raichu.

They chased the imposter, but Joey lost track of the imposter before, because Joey does have a dog's smell, and the imposter lost the smell. When Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu returned, but Peter planned a way to tell if the imposter will return or not, by using a password, he will tell it to everyone the password and the answer.

Jack and Raichu took off again, but they did have their own problems. Amy did remember one problem. Orochimaru returned again! The last time Jack and Joey fought against Orochimaru before, he died, but then Akoo has resurrected Orochimaru, and becomes an undead man. Joey tries to attack, but Orochimaru has improved himself with real snakes and his powerful katana. Orochimaru's a mad man!

Everyone can't escape; Amy saw Orochimaru's eyes, yellow snake eyes. When everyone looks at Orochimaru's eyes without Jack and Raichu around, what they saw is fear! They can't even more their legs, but lucky Peter and Joey attacked themselves by a kunai knife or a bite from a fang, and they took all of them and then escape.

"They escape by using Pain." That's Orochimaru's quote, from the Forest of Death.

They did escape, but some are concerned about Jack and Raichu gone missing. Orochimaru and his huge snakes ambushed them, Peter was about to die, but Jack sliced Orochimaru's hand off along with Raichu as their aid!

"Hey Peter! You can't start the party without me, can you?" Jack shouted, "By the way! What's the password again?" The Number one, knucklehead, hyperactive hero, Jack Davis, however, Peter was surprised that Jack is immune to looking at Orochimaru, like he has the courage inside himself. They all fought against Orochimaru and his minions.

But before, Peter was afraid to fight against Orochimaru; he was about to surrender, until Jack snapped him out. Jack went from regular to Rage! That didn't stop Rage Jack and Rage Raichu, because it was amazing. But then, Orochimaru caught them off guard, ready to perform death on them. Jena used her powers on Orochimaru to stop the spell, but Orochimaru flicked the spell away straight to Jena.

Orochimaru did perform a technique on Rage Jack, which is like death. "Five! Prom! Seal!" It was a forbidden technique, and it attacks Jack on the stomach, getting rid of his demon powers, but Orochimaru inserted a virus on him to kill Jack! Peter looks down, but afraid to fight. Orochimaru got rid of the body, and then things get underway.

Peter used his Seeing Eye of Truth, and attacks Orochimaru in battle, Masamune against his Seventh Heaven Katana. They were in epic battle; Peter used his powerful Overdrive a Pok'emon Noble can use. "Fire Style: Ifrit's Hellfire Attack!" It burned Orochimaru, but bites Peter on the back of his neck, the curse mark, turning regular Peter into Dark Peter, Seymour Guado.

But lucky the imposter appeared, saving the day, getting rid of Orochimaru, and it was Mike! The same guy that fell in love with Amy May Rose, and he won't take "No" for an answer.

But before they can reach to Hollow Bastion, three thugs tried to take their passes, and only two girls went after the thugs. They were tricky, but Mike decided to help just in time.

When the battle began, the thugs and their pok'emon didn't stand a chance. They make a run for it like cowards, and escape, Amy, Sarah, and Mike chase after them, but Mike and Sarah were caught. Now it was up to Amy and her Jolteon to defeat the thugs. Amy did watch Jack and Peter in their battles, her Replacement Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu. But there was one problem; Amy was in trouble!

Amy bites the thug's leader on the arm with her cat fangs, and the thug tries to get her off of him, but she won't let go. She did remember one thing: Jack paid her dept to fix her bike, and she will have to treat Jack, like a friend, but seeing Jack suffering from before with the virus, will have to give him, "Respect".

Amy was about to become murdered, but Peter and Joey came in the rescue. They attacked the thugs, but weren't themselves. They had a dark aura inside themselves, something evil. Two thugs were killed; Majin Joey killed the skinny thug, and Dark Peter cut the leader thug's arm off, giving them their chance to go and kill the last thug.

Amy and Raye stops them by showing them something important, not revenge, but "Love". Dark Peter and Majin Joey tried to fight it, but they've returned to their regular selves. The Chubby thug gave up, and bribes them with their passes and Gils.

It only Orochimaru hadn't given Peter a curse mark, then he'll be fine, and I wish Babidi hadn't turn regular Joey into Majin Joey, then he'll be better for Raye. But now, it's Amy turn to fight back, and come back from her old self in order to win for the tournament!

And now, the tournament is about to begin! Since Amy still remembers, she won't be hiding behind the darkness and prepared for the tournament!

"Peter!" Amy cheered, "You can do it!"

"Come on, Peter!" Jack shouted, "Remember who you're doing it for! Do it for you mother!"

"Yeah!" Raichu shouted, "You can do it!"

"Go Todd!" Vrin cheered, "Win for your new girlfriend!"

"Come on Todd." Said Jena.

"Go! Peter! Go!" Angelna cheered, "Go! Peter! Go!"

"Come on, Pok'emon Noble." Said Joey, "This is your big chance to win."

"_Guys, thank you." _Peter thought, _"And yes Jack, I will do it for my mother, for her death. And what you said, Trey, a warrior never backs down from a challenge or a battle. I must win this match! This is my big chance to show everyone my moves!"_

Peter prepared his Masamune, and Todd prepared his Blades. Each summons their pok'emon.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Todd shouted, throwing what looks like a green sphere, which is called a "Vine Ball". A yellow mouse pok'emon came into battle, and it's better then before. "Let's win this, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Said Pikachu.

"You think a Pikachu will defeat me?" Ask Peter, pulling out a card, "Try this! I summon Umbreon!" A pok'emon made by the darkness came into battle with a black flash. It must be Eevee's darkness evolution.

"Umbreon!" Said Umbreon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The king announced, "This tournament is about to begin! We will have two contests to the arena, Peter Palm and his pok'emon Umbreon, versus Tamer Jameson of the Hero Clan and his pok'emon, Pikachu. Both fighters will begin in battle when they're ready. Jestro, let's them announce one more time before the battle begin."

"Very well." Said Jestro, and then he begins to announce, "This will be an eliminating tournament, you all will fight an unknown opponent, and you must be prepared in battle. The Overdrives are allowed, but make sure it's not summoning a human, species, or an Aeon. But summoning pok'emon and one creature is allowed.

"All of you will root for whoever is on your squad, and it doesn't matter. Before we begin, I would like to ask the two of you to have a good match against each other. Play fair, no cheating, and I want a good clean fight."

So now, the tournament is about to begin! Peter against Todd is about to be fierce, and things can get ugly between the two of them. Lucky Jack gave Peter something that might come in handy in battle! Find out what happens in the tournament!

Notes:

The tournament is about to begin! I know all of you want to know who will win. That's why it's best to take notes, and place your bets to see who will win? Who will win in the first match? Peter or Todd? Find out later!


	186. Chapter 167

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 167

The Match Begins!

When we left off, Jack has given Peter a gift for his battle, a "Ribbon". It may look pretty and a weird thing, but a powerful one that makes the user immune to everything; poison, death, sleep, etc. For now, the match between Peter Palm and Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan will be determine, who will take the glory? Jack did remember he defeated Todd in the first place, but now it's Peter turn, and he's still the Pok'emon Noble. Amy and Angelna are cheering for Peter while the rest; Jena, Ben, Brent, Jeannie, Godzica, and Vrin cheer for Peter.

"Peter Palm and his pok'emon, Umbreon," Jestro announced, "Versus Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan, and his pok'emon, Pikachu." Peter had his weapon out, the Masamune, and Todd had his weapon out, Blades that look like circles, but chain together. "Ready?" He looks at both of them, and then shouts, "Begin!"

"I'll go first!" Peter shouted, charging towards Todd, and then he attacks with his Umbreon, "HAAAA!!!"

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted, going after Pikachu. Todd sensed it coming, and blocks Peter's Masamune.

"Nice try!" Said Todd, blocking Peter's attack.

"Ha! Ya! Come on!" Peter shouted, attacking, "I think you were the strongest."

"I've had it with your mouth!" Todd shouted, trying to attack with his blades, but Peter blocks and dodges his attacks.

"Go! Peter! Go!" Angelna cheered, "Go! Todd! Go!"

"Come on, Peter." Said Amy, watching, "You can do it."

Both Todd and Peter are slashing and blocking with their own weapons, and not one scratch on each. Umbreon and Pikachu are tackling each other, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Umbreon, and Umbreon uses Shadow Ball on Pikachu. It's like a collision on both contenders, and they just don't know when to quit!

"Here I go!" Peter shouted, charging again, but this time gets behind Todd! Todd sensed it coming, and then Peter attacks, but misses because Todd jumped in the air. "I thought so!" He went after Todd into the air, getting behind him, and prepared his Masamune, "It's over!"

"How did you?" Ask Todd, surprised to see Peter behind him, "I get it. Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, right?"

"You guess right." Said Peter, but then he felt something pain on his neck and shouts, "AGH! What the?"

"Gotcha!" Todd shouted, attacking Peter, thrust attack! And then Peter yells straight down to the floor in pain.

"AGH!" BOOM! Umbreon was worried, but Pikachu attacks with Skull Bash, sending Umbreon straight to Peter.

"Breon!"

"_Not now." _Peter thought, covering the back of his neck, _"The curse mark hurts. It won't stop." _He was worried he'll turn into the avenger again, but then it started to go back to regular skin, and Peter felt fine. _"Good. As long as I don't go berserk, then I'll be okay and win the tournament. All I got to do is wait for the target to come and get me."_

Todd was above, and then dives at Peter and shout, "It's over! Pok'emon Noble!"

"Come on, Peter!" Jack shouted, "You can turn the tables on that jerk! You can do it!"

"Jack Davis!" Jena shrieked, "How dare you call the Hero Clan a jerk! You should be a shame."

"Just watch." Said Raichu.

When Todd was ready to perform a finishing move, Peter vanished out of thin air! "What?" All Todd ever saw was just his Masamune, lying on the ground, "Where did he?"

"Behind you." Said Peter, appeared behind Todd.

Todd sensed Peter behind Todd, he attacks behind, but Peter was gone in a flash, which means Peter attacks Todd with multi-slashes! "AAAGHH!! AGH! OW!" AAGGGHH!!"

Peter appears behind Todd again, and had two Kunai Knives with him. "I can see. Here!" He is ready to attack Todd, but with a thrust to the face, Todd blocked it.

"Miss me." Said Todd, blocked it with an arm.

"Ha! Think again." Said Peter, throws it, but Todd ducks down, and ready to attack Peter on the arm. And then Peter attacks by kicking him on the face, sending him flying. "Now!"

"Breon! Umbreon!" Umbreon shouted, casting Shadow Balls at Pikachu, it tried to touch Pikachu, but Pikachu is too fast.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted, avoiding the Shadow Balls, and charging at Umbreon. Umbreon waits, and then uses Faint Attack, tricking Pikachu, and then a full tackle. "PIKA!"

Peter takes his Masamune, jumps in the air, cast Ice Brand on his Masamune, and shouts, "It's over! You got a long way to go!" He plants it on the around, "Shiva's Diamond Dust!" Cold, icy wind came behind Peter, and freezes Todd up behind the ice. Now Todd is frozen in ice, and can't escape. Peter snaps his finger, the ice breaks, and Todd took a big hit out of the ice.

"Amazing!" Jack shouted, "I really did forget a long time ago that Pok'emon Nobles get to their Aeon's Overdrive instead of letting the Aeon using their Overdrive!"

"I see." Said Trey, "And how did you know all this?"

"I was Peter's old friend a long time ago when we were little." Said Jack, "I was five, and he was seven."

"So, you two were kids, ya?" Ask Tamer, "That makes sense. He became the Pok'emon Noble, and learned his first Overdrive, and his Overdrive are the Aeon's Abilities?"

"Wow." Said Joey, "I have to say, 'he is one impressive Pok'emon Noble.'"

"Yay! Peter!" Amy cheered.

"No! Todd!" Vrin cried, "My Todd! My sweet Todd! Get up!"

"That's some Pok'emon Noble." Said Ben, "But not strong then Todd, because he has a lot of stamina."

"But is my toddy-woddy okay?" Ask Vrin, worried.

Todd gets back up, and he's had it. "Okay! That's it." Said Todd, angry, "No more mister nice guy. I'm going to take you out, Peter!" And then he cast, "Dark Clouds!" The whole arena started to create black clouds, just to get Peter and Umbreon stuck behind the black clouds. They couldn't see where Todd or Pikachu are.

"Impossible!" Said Peter, looking around, "Where did they go?"

"It's the Dark Clouds!" Jack shouted, warning Peter, "Be careful! I had worst times then this."

"Now which spot is good?" Ask Todd, appearing behind the black fog, and then attacking Peter.

"Agh!"

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted in pain. Todd and Pikachu have the advantage for taking Peter and Umbreon out of the black smoke, but Peter needs to get out of the situation and fast.

"Of course." Said Peter, "I've been in tough situation, and I won't loose, ever! 'Seeing Eye of Truth!'" His eyes turned even dark blue then before, and now can tell where Todd will be hiding. "I got you!" Todd strikes, but then Peter blocks one of the blades! Todd tried to use the other one, and then Peter was smart to grab the other blade.

"What? Impossible!" Todd shouted, surprised. It seems the tables has been turned, and the black smoke disappeared into thin air, leaving Pikachu a wide-open target to Umbreon. "How did you?"

Peter jumps, still holding on the blades, and kicks Todd on the face, sending him flying without his blades. POW!

"AGH!"

"I can see!" Said Peter, preparing himself and throwing the blades back. Todd grabs them, but Peter was too fast; he tricks Todd, gets behind, and then charges to attack behind. Slash!

"AGH!"

"I'm different then I was before." Said Peter, and then he gets near a wall, "Now!" He jumps upward, jumping up on the walls straight to the ceiling.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Said Joey, surprised.

"That's Peter for you." Said Deborah, "But he's wasting too much Mystic, he can't stop.

"_And I will not let this curse mark control me! Not ever!" _Peter thought, placing his left hand on the blade. The curse mark has no control of Peter. And then, it gave everyone gasp; blue lighting appeared on his left hand, and combining it with his Masamune. Can this be? "You didn't expect this, did you Todd Jameson? If you hadn't come up with powerful attacks, then you would have won."

"Is that?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"It is." Said Kakashi, "Lighting Blade!"

"Just like mine!" Said Joey.

"Wow." Said Raye.

"Go Peter." Said Erika, watching.

"That's his powerful technique!" Jack shouted, "Use it!"

Peter looks down, jumps straight on the wall, bounce off, and charges towards Todd. "Big deal." Said Todd, "I can guard myself with my blades, and then it will be nothing."

"True!" Said Peter, "But your lack of intelligence needs more practice, because this one never fails!"

"It is!" Said Jack.

And then both Jack and Peter shouted, "Ixion's Thor's Hammer!"

SLASH!!!!! It got Todd, and he's feeling all the static pain inside him stomach, sending him away from Peter.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!"

"NO! TOOOODDD!!" Vrin shouted, more worried.

"Yeah! That's the main man." Said Sarah, cheering.

"Impressive work." Said Yang, "I would like to challenge him someday."

"I got a hand it to him." Said Joey, "He's impressive."

"Just like Saskue." Said Naruto, watching.

Peter was looking down, and said, "I won't forgive him! I'll never forgive him!" He placed his land hand on his Masamune again, now the Masamune is charge with electricity again, "I'm the only one who can kill him." He remembers, "Killing him, is the reason…for my existence!" He charges towards the nearest wall, bounces back, and charges towards both Todd and Pikachu, "HAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!" SLASH!

He got both Todd and Pikachu! "AAAAGGGHHH!!!"

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!!" Sending both Todd and Pikachu knocked out of the battle.

Peter panted a little and said, "I cannot lose!" The match was over. Everyone was shock to see Peter's most powerful attack, "Ixion's Thor's Hammer", the powerful "Lighting Blade" attack. But now, both Todd and Pikachu are knocked out in the arena. Jestro checks to see if they pulse.

By placing two fingers, the checks, and both Todd and Pikachu are still alive. He looks at Peter, coughs, and announced, "Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan and Pikachu are knocked out of the battle. The winner goes to, 'Peter Palm', and his pok'emon, 'Umbreon'."

"Wha-hoo!" Jack cheered, "You did it! Believe it!"

"Wow, he was amazing." Said Joey, amazed a little, "I got a hand it to the Pok'emon Noble; he did use that technique though."

"That's my Peter!" Amy cheered. But then, Vrin fainted.

"Todd, you tried." Said Brent, "It was a good match though."

The medics came by to take Todd and Pikachu straight to the Hallow Bastion Hospital, from all the wounds and cuts, he's still alive, but Peter felt like he's about to fall by himself, still realizing that he needs to do something about the curse mark. He looks at Deborah, and takes off with the medics.

Jack notices the mark on the back of Peter's neck, "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Ask Joey, looking at Jack.

"That curse mark, on the back of his neck." Said Jack.

"Huh?" Amy asks surprised, and she still remembers Peter's promise, not to tell Jack about the curse mark on the back of his neck, and then she said, "What mark?"

Jack crossed his arms, he looks at Peter and thought of an idea, "I'm going to have a look."

"Jack! Don't ever think about it." Said Joey, grabbing the back of Jack's clothe, "You're not going to see what's going on."

"Hey! Let me go!" Jack shouted, "I want to see what's going on!"

"Sorry, Jack, but I can't allow you." Said Joey.

"Then I have no choice." Said Jack, doing his Hand Seals, Joey sensed something wrong, "Transformed!" Pink smoke, and then Jack transformed into his female side, but all nude, "Pretty please, let me go."

"AAGGGHH!!" Joey shouted in fright, sending him flying. A normal smoke became clear, but then Jack took Amy and Raichu along to go spy on Peter.

"Agh! Joey!" Raye shocked, and then she was angry to look towards Jack, "Jack! Davis!" But then she saw Jack gone, "Hey! Where did he?"

At a weird room, it was only Deborah and Peter. Peter has no armor and a black shirt on, but only long black pants and black shoes. As for Deborah, the guy that looks like Orochimaru but with no yellow snake eyes but regular eyes, a normal face, he has a plan on how to fix Peter's problem. The curse mark is still on the back of Peter's neck.

"_What are you doing?" _Ask Amy, whispering to Jack, _"We can't do this."_

"_Just look." _Jack whispers. Jack, Raichu, and Amy looks at Deborah and Peter, the whole background is pillars, and on the floor is covered with blood marks of Danto Language. It said, "_Live or Die, Curse Away"_.

"Since you got the curse, it's time to try and heal you." Said Deborah.

"Just hurry up." Said Peter, "It's too cold in here, and I can't stand here to breathe through the cold."

"Very well." Said Deborah, he stuck his nails through the back of Peter's neck right through the curse mark, Peter felt it, and Deborah reads his curse book, "A curse, I say, this has gone to far," the blood marks all over the floor started to move, "There shall be cruel and punishment, unless I have something to say, the blood runs through your veins, and the more you use, the more you become in pain." All the blood marks went through the curse mark, giving Peter the pain, "The bloodline will hurt, but this will only give you the remedy you need to win."

"AGH! AGH! AGGGGHHH!!!" Peter felt all the pain through the curse mark, and then it was gone.

"I found you!" A voice shouted, giving Jack, Raichu, and Amy the jumps, it was Joey. "I thought I told you to not butt into people's business."

"I am sorry, cousin." Said Jack, "Something's wrong with Peter." Peter is about to fall on his back, but Deborah catches him with his knee.

"Whoa, I gotcha." Said Deborah, and Peter is now fainted from all the pain on his curse mark, "That should do it, Peter. Now you'll only get to use some of your Mystic, but try not to do too much. But let me tell you this: 'This is as far as you can go, make sure you use it well.'"

"And so will you." Said a voice, it gave everyone the fights.

"!"

"That voice." Said Deborah, surprised, and then he looks at the darkness, "It can't be."

"Hello, little brother." Said the same voice, a pale man with yellow snake eyes and the same clothing as Deborah's, it's Orochimaru!

"No way!" Joey shouted.

"Orochimaru again?" Ask Jack, "Impossible! I thought we killed him."

Deborah was surprised and saw Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Joey behind the pillars, "What the? What are you four doing here?"

"Don't you see, little brother?" Ask Orochimaru, "They came for the show."

"Show?" Ask Amy, "What do you want? Just leave him and us alone!"

"Hmmm, what do you know?" Said Orochimaru, "I've come all this way to say hello, and here we are in this dark room. I thought you were here to stop me. But I have witness all of this, and Peter seems to be approving well."

"What do you care?" Jack demanded, "Talk!"

"You!" Orochimaru shouted, shocked, "How did you get away from my virus?"

"Virus?" Ask Jack, confused.

"_Oh no!" _Joey shouted, _"Orochimaru! You idiot!"_

"I planted a virus on you, by the orders of Akoo." Said Orochimaru, "And now the virus is off of you? How did you live? I thought I killed you by now!"

"I've had it Orochimaru!" Jack shouted, pulling out his Empire Sword, "I'm taken you down ounce and for all!"

"Me too!" Joey shouted, taking out his Tessaiga out and standing near Jack, "I'm right with you, Jack!"

"You're not going any where!" Jack shouted, "Believe it!"

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" Ask Deborah.

"What? It's been a while since Peter is the son of Nickless." Said Orochimaru, "Zaine died because of Vincent, and now Terry died along with him to Hell. But thanks to Master Akoo, he has returned me to give me a second chance to bring me back in revenge."

"You wouldn't?" Ask Deborah.

"I would." Said Orochimaru, looking at everyone, "Take a good look at my eyes, and see your faith."

"_No! Not again." _Amy thought, frighten.

"You can't scare me with those ugly eyes of yours!" Jack shouted.

"Me too!" Said Raichu.

"Me three!" Said Joey.

"Then I'll have to do it by force." Said Orochimaru, releasing his arm, "Time to die, and take my prize!"

"Don't you dare, and I mean it!" Deborah shouted, releasing his arm towards Orochimaru, Orochimaru was shock to see Deborah doing the same thing. Both twin brothers were doing the same posses, "I'm warning! Take one more step and one of us will die here!"

"Incredible." Said Orochimaru, "I figure you still remember the killing curse of yours."

"You still remember." Said Deborah.

"But for now, I'll spare you all here, and leave you all alone." Said Orochimaru, "But I should warn you: 'Ounce a weakling, always a weakling'. You were weak a long time ago, and couldn't defeat my powers before. I will crush you like a bird, and eat you like a big predator." And then Orochimaru leaves the place.

Deborah was shocked, scared, and so frighten he almost fell.

"Deborah!" They shouted, catching Deborah.

"One of us will die here." Said Deborah, scared, "I must be out of my mind."

"Are you okay?" Ask Jack, "What happened?"

Deborah gets back up and explains to everyone, "Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Joey, it's time you know the truth. Orochimaru is my twin brother." They were shocked.

"What?"

"What?"

"Wha?"

"Wha?"

"We were children a long time ago. I couldn't even touch him with my curse attacks. The pose you saw, it was a 'Killing Curse' poses. He and learned it a long time ago. I was afraid to do it to everyone, but Orochimaru wanted to use it for evil, and get his reward from Akoo, working with him is his key to victory. But I banished him with a Curse, the same one on Shadow. My curse turned him into a coin, trapping him in the coin for a long time.

"But I had no idea how he escape. Akoo must have released him, in order to get revenge when he heard the news that Seymour Guado lost the Galleon Tournament, and let Orochimaru out of the coin to get revenge. I was afraid he'd return and murder everyone, and giving him and her a curse: killing, virus, and the curse mark. I couldn't bear to watch everyone get hurt, and they saw I am Orochimaru. But to show everyone I'm not Orochimaru, but only a human that can help everyone with their curse problem."

"That's sad." Said Joey, "I really am sorry."

"Deborah, if it makes you any feel better." Said Amy, "I could be your student and help Peter with the problem."

"That's right." Said Jack, "I have seen Peter looking at Amy this whole time."

"And I think he needs her." Said Raichu.

Deborah looks at Amy, he touches her hail all the way down with his big hands, "So, you really are special to Peter, aren't you? I never had a student who is a female, but you must be important to Peter. You're going to have to talk to your sensei that you'll be transferred to be my student."

"But what will you do with Peter?" Ask Amy, "You can't keep him in here."

"Ah yes." Said Deborah, "I'll send him to the hospital." And then he said in a curse, moving his hand at Peter, "I know the wind will blow you away, but it is important that the darkness will never touch you, but in the heart is danger. Send the poor child straight to the hospital, and he will recover." Peter's body started to dash straight to the hospital, and then Deborah decided to take Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Joey back to the arena. "Come on, I don't want you all to get sick in here."

Back to the arena, Jestro is ready to announce the next match, and everyone was concerned about Peter and Todd at the hospital, but I think Vrin still fainted from watching them from battle. Now on the big screen, it said two new fighters will be battling, "Bentar Brightwood VS Vincent Valentine". Who will win the next match? Find out what happens later.

Notes:

-Peter won the tournament.

-Peter has three Overdrive moves: Shiva's Diamond Dust, Ifrit's Hellfire, and Ixion's Thor's Hammer.

-Now Vrin wants her revenge.

-Deborah and Orochimaru are twin brothers.


	187. Chapter 168

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 168

Let the Second Match Begin! Believe it!

From the first match before, Peter Palm and Umbreon won against Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan and his Pikachu. But now, the next match is now between Bentar Brightwood and Vincent Valentine. Who will win in the second match? Find what happens today! And place your bets!

"Oh! Come on!" Jack shouted, impatient, "Give me a chance to battle!"

"Relax Jack." Said Joey, "Just be calm."

"I can't believe that Vampire is going to battle against boxing boy." Said Sarah, "That's off the hook!"

"Sarah!" Joey shouted, glaring at Sarah.

"Sarah!" Tamer shouted, looking mad at his daughter.

"What? My bad." Said Sarah.

"Alright, here I go." Said Vincent, jumping off the platform and landed on the arena, "This should be fun though."

"Go! Vincent!" Furret cheered.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Said Ben, bringing out his pok'emon, "Go! Metagross!" With his Vine Ball, a white flash revealed a Psychic Pok'emon, four legs, big, two red eyes, and covered in metal.

"Whoa! That's a Metagross!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Wow!" Said Pikachu, "Wait, you have a Metagross, right Joey?"

"I sure do." Said Joey, "Professor Mimi is taking care of him."

"I have heard stories a Metagross can close its legs." Said Jack, "This is both Psychic and Steel."

"I wish we had one." Said Raichu.

"Okay." Said Vincent, summoning a pok'emon, "I summon, 'Tyrannitar!'" The pok'emon release a big pok'emon with green body, and has armor as a stomach. "Tell me, Ben, are you scared?"

"I'm not that scared." Said Ben, "You won't scare me that easily."

"When you two are ready." Said Jestro, looking at Ben and Vincent.

"I'm ready." Said Vincent.

"Same here." Said Ben, breaking his knuckles.

"Begin!" Jestro announced.

Ben is ready to attack, but then Vincent got to Ben first and said, "Hold it! Don't attack." Ben was confused, and so is everyone, "Let's talk." Everyone just flunks to the ground, what's Vincent thinking?

"What are you doing?" Ask Ben, "This is a tournament."

"I know, but I just want to talk." Said Vincent, and then he placed his right hand on Ben's left shoulder, "Tell me: how did you do it? How did you become a ladies man?"

"Ben! Now's your chance!" Jeannie shouted, "He's a wide target!"

"What's Vincent doing?" Ask Amy.

"Remember; 'don't judge a book by its covers'." Said Trey "I had a feeling Vincent is acting like a fool to be a smart guy."

"Stupid!" Raye shouted.

"Well, uh, good looks and charm?" Ask Ben, nervous.

"Oh, come on." Said Vincent, "Tell me."

"I don't know." Said Ben, "I mean like, they come to me."

"I see." Said Vincent, "But one more thing: how about a big sandwich?" POW! Vincent slams Ben to the ground; giving everyone a surprise it was Vincent who had a trick on his sleeves. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to never let your guard down?"

"I'm okay." Said Ben, and then he notices that Vincent is not guarding his legs. He attacks by using a Knock Out attacks, punching Vincent's gets, and it got him.

"Agh!" Vincent shouted, in harsh pain, and then he was surprised that Ben is using his Rapid Fire punches, but Vincent can avoid those attacks easy. As for Metagross and Tyrannitar, they got in collision battle. "Huh? Whoa!"

Ben still using the punches, but Vincent is still dodging every attack Ben throws. Everyone is watching it live, a boxer against a vampire. However, Vincent still has his Blue Magic attacks, but will they be enough against Ben?

"Hold still! You stupid Vampire!" Ben shouted, still trying to throw a punch at Vincent.

"Hmm…no." Said Vincent. Ben has had enough! He decides to go straight to the target by kicking, but then Vincent saw it coming by grabbing Ben on the leg.

"What the?" Said Ben, surprised, "Let go!"

"I don't think so." Said Vincent, and then he lifts him in the air, a knee kick, and then kicks him over, "Fog-Leg, Kick!" That almost sent Ben flying, but he lands perfectly without falling on the ground. As for Tyrannitar, he's using Hyper Beam, and Metagross avoids the attack by using Psychic. But when Tyrannitar becomes a wide-open target, Metagross fires his Hyper Beam too, and Tyrannitar avoids the attack too. Now Metagross is a wide-open target, and then Tyrannitar uses Crunch to crunch the body, giving Metagross a big damage.

"Metagross!"

"Smart moves." Said Ben, "But not smart enough to avoid my attack!" He charges again, but Vincent forgot that Ben was behind him! He turns around, and was punch in the face, rapid fire from Ben's bare fist.

"BLAAAAGGGHHH!!" Pow! That had to hurt. Ben punched Vincent straight to the solid wall.

"Oww!" Said Joey, shutting his eyes, looking away, "That had to hurt."

"Vincent!" Jack shouted, "You can still win this, believe it!"

"Do it for your dead family!" Raichu shouted.

"I got you!" Vincent shouted, using his Blue Magic, "Fire Ball!" He blows out a lot of fireballs towards Ben, and they're coming in fast.

"Oh! Crud!" Ben shouted, avoiding the fireballs by moving his body very fast! "Whoa! Hey! Watch it!"

"I got you, pretty boy!" Vincent shouted, and then he attacks with Spiral Kick, spinning around while kicking, "You're in the way, pale!" Lucky Ben is using his arms, blocking every attack Vincent is throwing. Vincent uses his jumping attacks, first a kick to lift the opponent in the air, "Ha! Rise!" And then swirls around in the air, "Heavy, Chopper!"

Ben grabbed the bottom of Vincent's leg.

"AGH!" Spins Vincent around and around, and then throws him away.

"BLAAAGGGHHH!!" Vincent yelled so loud, he forgot he can fly, but he always has a back up plan, "Tyrannitar!" Tyrannitar catches Vincent in perfect timing. "Phew, thanks buddy." It roared happy. Vincent looks at Ben, and thought of using his secret technique, "Alright, I hope this works." He concentrates on his Magic, leaving two fingertips, and he's got it. "Hey, Ben, check this out."

"What?" Ask Ben, "All I ever saw was two fingertips."

"Exactly." Said Vincent, he charges into action, leaving Ben to prepare, and when he came in front of Ben, he was about to attack, and then…poke. Right on Ben's chest.

"…Huh?" Everyone was confused about that technique, about what Vincent did, and it even didn't do a thing.

"Okay…weird." Said Joey.

"That's it?" Ask Jack.

"What happened?" Ask Jena.

"I think Vincent didn't do it right or something." Said Brent.

"It must be something Vincent did." Said Godzica.

Vincent jumps back away from Ben, and starts to pull out a golden watch out of his pocket, and looks carefully at Ben, "Uh-huh. Let's see." First: he sets the time on his watch from the big hand near the ten but underneath, and the little hand close to twelve. Next: he looks at Ben, puts the watch away and tells him, "You have eleven minutes to live in battle."

"What?" Ask Ben.

"What is he talking about?" Ask Erika, "Death?"

"Actually, Doom." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Doom?" Ask Amy.

"Is that like death?" Ask Joey.

"Now, but let me explain." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he explains it to his students and to the other students, "You see, Doom is kind of like how long will you last in battle, but then will be over in a mere minute.

"In order to cast Doom, first Vincent has to waste his Magic on his finger tips, giving him enough Magic to cast Doom on the opponent. Next, he charges towards the opponent, and pokes the opponent on any kind, but works well on the chest. When hit on the chest by the user, the user can see what's going on.

"For instants, the 'Grim Reaper'. The Grim Reaper will appear in front of the one that has been touch by the spell, Doom. However, the opponent can't see the Grim Reaper, and we can't see the Grim Reaper but only the one that has cast Doom on the opponent. It's a tough move, because there are two causes.

"For one example: If it hits a Mortal or a God that's on our side, then they become knocked out. And since Ben is just a Mortal or human, he'll be knocked out in the battle, and the same thing goes to a God. But if the opponent is on the bad side, will die in his or her faith. But we had no idea when will it hit us.

"And since Vincent said Ben has eleven minutes to live in battle, Ben has to hurry. For the limit on Doom is up to twenty minutes. Vincent wasted his Magic, not his Mystic. If they can hurry before time runs out, Ben might be able to survive, or lose the match."

"And is that a bad thing?" Ask Amy.

"I just hope Ben doesn't die." Said Erika, "I am worried."

Yo-Yo Man placed his hand on Erika's head and said, "Don't worry, Erika. There will not be death here, because this whole place is covered with Anti-Death. Nobody dies here, not like the last time they opened the tournament. But since I have explained to you about death, I should give you a tip on how to avoid Doom.

"To avoid Doom and to get it off, you either avoid the two fingers to make the opponent miss, or when you are effected by Doom, you must take down the opponent before time runs out."

"Just like that?" Ask Joey.

"Wow." Said Pikachu.

"I hope one of them wins, I can't wait!" Said Jack.

"Then let's see how they're doing." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then everyone continues to watch the match.

"**WHAT!!!!!" **Ben shouted, worried, "I got eleven minutes to live in battle? And now Doom is on me? Now you're telling me!"

"Then you better hurry and take me out." Said Vincent, and he gets back on his battle pose.

"_I got to hurry and defeat Vincent now before it's too late." _Ben thought, and then he charges for the attack. "You're mine!"

"You're wide open!" Vincent shouted, jumping in the action, both Ben and Vincent had a leg lock, only leg to leg stuck together, "Impressive."

"Not bad as you are." Said Ben, punching, and then it hits Vincent out, but comes back in the action. He jumps in the air flipping.

"Eat this!" Pow! Lucky Ben guard himself, but Vincent attacks, "Ha! Here we go!" Ben still guard himself, but Vincent jumps over Ben, and then attacks behind, "You should pay attention." Bam!

Tyrannitar and Metagross are still blasting each other, however Metagross uses Psychic too much, and Tyrannitar's are starting to hurt. They decided to use it the old way: Tackling each other. Avoiding each other's attack, this is one tough battle. However, Vincent had Ben on the ropes just a little.

"I got you!" Vincent, ready to attack, but Ben kicks Vincent in the air, "WHAGH!" Ben was about to go after Vincent, but Tyrannitar uses Hyper Beam to blast Ben, therefore letting Metagross using his Hyper Beam to attack Tyrannitar.

"Agh!" Ben shouted in pain.

"Come on, Ben!" Jena shouted, "You can do it!"

"That's it, they're done for." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"I'm still fighting." Said Vincent, but Ben had a plan of his own.

"Metagross!" Ben shouted, Vincent at his left surprised, and it's Metagross! Metagross attacks Vincent with his powerful attack, "Meteor Mash". BAM!!!

"BLAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Vincent shouted in pain, sending him flying towards the wall. CRASH! "No…way." He fell on the ground, and he's out cold. Tyrannitar fainted, and it seems the battle was over, but Ben and Metagross were bruised and scratched everywhere on their body.

Ben was panting from all the hits he took, but lucky Doom was gone. Jestro walks up to Vincent, and checks his pulse, but Vincent's pulse is gone, meaning his knocked out.

Jestro cough and announced, "Vincent is knocked out the battle, along with Tyrannitar fainted in battle, the winner goes to Bentar Brightwood and Metagross."

Everyone was surprised to see Ben won the match, beating a vampire in battle. Everyone was cheering that the pervert is knocked out, cheering for Ben instead of Vincent. I think Vincent was out of luck.

"Vincent!" Jack shouted.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "I guess the vampire didn't stand a chance, but at least he did his best."

"Yeah! Ben!" Jeannie cheered, "That showed that pervert! What will Todd say if he say that?"

"Could somebody get a medic here?" Ask Ben.

"We're here!" Said a voice, two medic doctors placed Vincent on the thing that sends people straight to the hospital while carried there, a cart with a bed, and then they took Vincent straight to the hospital along with his Tyrannitar.

"Vincent." Said Jack, looking at him gone, "Why?"

"Maybe he needs to move on." Said Raichu, "But let's see who will be next." And then he yells, "Hey! Ben! Good job though!"

"Thanks, Raichu." Said Ben, and then he returns Metagross back to the Vine Ball, and walk back up the stairs, straight to his gang.

"Well now," The king announced, "It seems that we have two winners, and we're about to bring things more difficult then before. Peter Palm, the Pok'emon Noble, and Bentar Brightwood, the gymleader from his region. But now, it's time to bring in something." He looks at the screen, and then everyone looks at the screen moving a lot of names.

"What is it this time?" Ask Erika, "Because I…can't do this."

"Erika, you should have courage." Said Jack, "You can do this, believe it."

"But Jack, I'm not like you." Said Erika, a little scared, "I am only a white mage, and I can't fight."

"Consider yourself lucky." Said Amy, surprised, "Because I'm next." Everyone notices the screen, and it said, "Amy May Rose Vs Angelna April Rose".

"No way." Said Kagome.

"Is that?" Ask Yang, "I can't believe you'll be fighting against that evil girl."

"Evil nothing!" Amy shouted, pointing at Angelna, "Peter belongs to me, and me only!"

"Not if I win first!" Angelna shouted, "Peter will be my sweetheart in the future!"

"ERRRR!!" Amy has had it, she stomps her way down stairs, preparing her pok'emon, "One of these days."

"Hey! Amy!" Jack called Amy, she looks at Jack, "Peter may be in the hospital, but do it for him. Remember, 'he's depending on you'."

Amy just blushed and said, "Uh, thank you."

Jack gave Amy the thumbs up and said, "Make him proud." Amy was sure of his courage, and then walks down stairs to prepare herself in battle.

When Amy and Angelna reach in the battle arena, they had their weapons ready: Amy with her Amazon Bow, and Angelna with her Rose Whip. Plus, they will use their pok'emon in battle; even it has to with winning to see who will get Peter.

"Summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro.

"Go! Flareon!" Amy shouted, bring out her pok'emon. It does look like Eevee's fire evolution.

"Go! Exeggutor!" Angelna called, throwing her Vine Ball. A bit pok'emon with six heads that look like a tree pok'emon came in battle.

"Alright, you two know the rules." Said Jestro.

"Excuse me." Said Angelna, interrupting, "But how dare you making us use your rules and won't let us wear our own close? You have no dress code here!"

"Angelna!" The king shouted, "That last time we opened the tournament, we had to discuss about a male against the female, and it was cruel for that man to be a pervert in front of our sphere! I except you to be a good student and follow our rules, or be disqualified!"

"Sir?" Ask Amy, calling, it got the king's attention, "Just happened when you opened the tournament before this happened?"

"And why do you have to force the ladies to wear long pants and shorts?" Ask Angelna, rudely.

"Angelna! Show some manners!" Jestro shouted at her, and it gave Angelna the frights, "Or you will never exist, ever!"

"As I was saying," the king explains, "Before everyone became born, the tournament was opened fifty years ago. Each has males and females as students, until I had a feeling about a student who was a demon, a peasant, and a pervert you might call it.

"I have announced two challengers: one is a boy, and the other is a girl wearing a skirt. When these two got into battle, the girl was about to lose, but that boy did something illegal we'll never forget."

"What did he do?" Ask Amy, and then he remembers freaked out, "Don't tell me!"

"He did." Said the king, "He did it illegally we got it on the sphere. We will never forget that day, and we'll have to make a new rule to only make a male warrior against a male warrior. And never make a female against a male again.

"We're lucky that we'll make students against their same gender, but not the opposite sex, or we'll be in a cycle again, and I won't let this happen again."

"That's smart." Said Amy, "And now you made the female students only wear shorts and long pants?" The king nodded.

"No fair!" Angelna, "I demand the rights to do so wear skirt and dress."

"Angelna! Show your respect!" Jestro shouted.

"_I think I like this guy." _Amy thought.

"_Good, he's giving her the worse time to shut her up." _Joey thought.

"Now listen," the king continues, "Some have flips, spins, and slips will cause the sphere to look under the dress, and we'll have to cancel the tournament. But with shorts and long pants, the pervert will never make it happen again."

"Great." Said Angelna, crossing her arms, "Can we start already?"

"Fine." Said Jestro, and then he starts, "Begin!"

"I got you!" Angelna shouted, whipping with her Rose Whip.

Amy and Flareon dodge Angelna's attack, getting up in the air, and shooting her arrows at Angelna, it trapped her.

"What the?" Ask Angelna, surprised, "Exeggutor!"

Exeggutor attacks by using Razor Leaf, but Amy commands her Flareon to burn the leaves with Flamethrower, leaving nothing but dirt on the ground that was from the leaves.

"What the?" Angelna shouted surprised, "I can't believe it!"

"Stupid girl didn't realize Fire has the advantage against leaves." Said Joey, "I can't believe it."

"Angelna uses grass pok'emon, just like me." Said Erika, "I have my power from real Nature, and nature must be peaceful, not jealousy and hate. You can never make a person fall in love with the one you love, but you must connect with nature."

"Do you think the reason why Angelna was ruthless was because of her parents?" Ask Inuyasha, "She's not nice."

"She's got to trust nature." Said Naruto, "But all she cares about is being in love with Peter and someone else who is bad."

"Angelna will never be one with nature." Said Raichu, "Nature has to be nice and calm, not jealous and rude."

"Go, Amy, Go!" Mike cheered, "Do it for someone special to you!"

"I got you!" Amy shouted, charging at Angelna, Wham! It hits Angelna right on the face.

"Owie!" Angelna squirmed, "That hurt! I can't believe Peter want to choose you, but he likes me best and you know it."

"Amy! She is lying!" Jack shouted, "Peter would never pick a spoil person who likes nature! She has to show respect with nature! And all she ever cares about is her spoil self instead of her family! Don't listen to her! Peter is depending on you to win. Don't let him down!"

"_Stupid kid!" _Angelna thought, _"I get Peter, so I win. I can't believe he's the Empire, he's pathetic."_

"_Jack, you're right." _Amy thought, _"But I don't get how high spirited you are. Peter is depending on me. But I will not lose to Angelna, and won't let her have Peter. Peter needs me, because I rescued him from becoming an Avenger, and if Angelna gets him, he'll never calm down but turn more evil." _"I will not lose to you, Angelna." Said Amy.

Until her cat self from her inside shouted, "Bring it on!"

So now, it's time that Amy and Flareon are against Angelna and Exeggutor in order to win Peter's love. But Peter, Todd, and Vincent are still at the hospital, trying to recover. So now, the battle will take hold on Episode 169.

Notes:

-Vincent lost against Ben, and Ben won the match.

-Doom is a spell from a Blue Mage attack.

-Now it's Amy Vs Angelna, who will win?

-That explains who females will have to wear long pants and shorts; they won't allow perverts.


	188. Chapter 169

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 169

Let Round Three And Four Begin!

Now that the second round was over, but now it's the third round: And it's Amy May Rose VS Angelna April Rose. Amy summoned a Flareon and Angelna summoned an Exeggutor, but this will determine who will win Peter. But Amy must win to make sure Peter doesn't become an Avenger, and Angelna will make him her husband (which is a bad thing consider Peter hates his father that he wants to kill him). And now, the battle is about to continue the match, but the problem is that they both love Peter, and they just don't know when to quit. Jestro has already announced that the battle has begun, and they will be in collisions.

"Go! Angelna!" Jena cheered.

"Take down that girl!" Jeannie cheered.

"I guess things never change." Said Ben, "With Todd gone, there's no telling what Angelna will do to Amy."

"Come on, Amy." Said Jack, "You are Peter's only hope, and he needs you. I can hear him calling your name, and you've got to win."

"You can do it!" Raichu cheered.

"Let's see what this cat girl is made of." Said Joey.

The match decides to continue, with Angelna ready to use her next attack, she will try and win easy, but Amy has her cat Mystic powers, giving her the abilities like a real cat but more power. Still, place your bets on who will win on this one.

"You do realize the Eyes of Mother Nature." Said Angelna, calling it out, "Now!" Amy was confused, but then she saw plants surrounding Amy, holding her clutches, "I got you!"

"Hey! Let me out!" Amy shouted, she's trapped by a lot of vines, and she can't escape.

"I got you." Said Angelna, "Now that I got you, I'll finish you with my Exeggutor."

"I can't get out." Said Amy, and then she commands her Flareon, "Flareon! Flamethrower on Exeggutor." Flareon burst into flames out of its mouth, sending fire on Exeggutor. Exeggutor is getting burn from the fire, and Angelna only has her Rose Whip. "Great, now burn the vines and get me down." Amy called her Flareon. Now Flareon's mouth opened wide, and blows out fire, burning the vines and freeing Amy, "Thanks."

"Impossible!" Angelna shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Stupid." Said Joey, "Fire Types have the advantage against all grass types, and calling Flareon to burn up the vines will set her free."

"That's my Amy!" Mike cheered.

"Amy! Go!" Jack called, "Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Said Amy, pulling out her bow and arrow, and said, "Flareon, fire up on my arrow tips. Use Flamethrower." Flareon uses Flamethrower, fires on the tip of the arrow, and now the arrow becomes a Fire Arrow. Amy shoots, "You're, fired!" And the arrow was shot from the bow. Angelna's behind is burning, and then she's on fire.

"Huh?" She checks her behind, and runs around freaked out, "AAAGGGHH!! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Amy and everyone else laughs what happened to Angelna, but Erika believes this isn't funny, and so does Jena and Jeannie.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Joey laughs, "Nice one! Way to go, Amy! She made a good progress."

"That's showing her!" Jack cheered, "Way to go! Amy!"

"Owie." Said Angelna in pain, "That hurt."

"At least the fire was extinguished." Said Inuyasha, "That cat girl has stunts."

"Had enough?" Ask Amy, "Because you can't keep this up you know."

"That's it!" Angelna shouted, "I'm going to crush you!" And then he placed her hands on the floor shouted, "Come! My plants! Give her the misery of her life!"

More plants came out of nowhere; sending straight to Amy, and then they caught her.

"Amy!" Jack shouted, worried, "No!"

The vines tied up Amy, and she can't escape. Angelna has her right where she wants her, tied up by vines and ready to attack.

"_I got to get out." _Amy thought, _"Peter is depending on me. I can't let him down."_

"_Amy." _Said a voice, it was spoken on Amy's thought, and she can hear someone's voice.

"_Peter?" _She thought, _"Is that you?"_

"_Amy, I'm still at the hospital." _Peter's voice spoken through Amy's thought, _"What's going on?"_

"_Angelna trapped me, and I can't get out. I'm sorry Peter, I let you down again, I can't do this without you."_

"_I know, but it's okay. Listen, do you still have your Mystic?"_

"_I guess, why?"_

"_Use it."_

Amy was surprised! _"Really?"_

"_Yes. But hurry, you only got a few seconds to live." _Peter's voice faded, leaving Amy's body to grow more Mystic, and then it becomes Black Mystic.

I had no idea what Black Mystic does, but I think some Mystics have their own kind of color. Amy's blue mystic turned into Black Mystic, and she's getting underhand. Angelna can hear the rumbling from the floor, and then Amy is ready to shout.

"ANGELNA!!!" Amy shouted, crash! She broke through the vines, and this time, she's different. She does look like the same, but inside is her cat powers. "I will not lose to you, Angelna!"

"_Bring it on!" _Her cat voice shouted, and then Amy went rampage of her pride ability, "Cat's Rampage!" Both Amy and Flareon went rampage on Angelna and Exeggutor, from claw and pounce.

"Angelna!" Amy shouted, attacking Angelna, "Peter's my boyfriend! How dare you say he'll be yours! He'll never be yours, because he needs my help!" Pow! Pow! Scratch! Scratch! That leaving marks, scratches, and red spots all over Angelna. "Hi-ya!" WHAM! That send Angelna flying, and Flareon used her Flamethrower on Exeggutor.

Angelna fell to the ground in pain, and Amy likes it with her bear fist.

"Yeah!" Amy shouted, and then she gets charged up with her Flareon and said, "I will not lose to you! Because I will win Peter's heart!" Her cat version came long, and then all three of them pulls their arm back, and then punches Angelna and Exeggutor with an uppercut attack, "HI-YAAAA!!!"

Ka-POW!!! Both Angelna and Exeggutor were sent flying up very fast, and blast through the roof! Everyone was shocked to see that happen, never underestimate Amy's powers.

Amy looks up at the sky, putting her hand on her forehead to see where Angelna is and said, "Good-bye!"

"WHOOAA!" Mike cheered, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Way to go, Amy! Ya-hoo!"

"Wow, that's some girl power she had." Said Joey, impressed, "I guess she did it."

"Amazing." Said Erika.

"Way to go, girl!" Said Sarah, "You served that fool."

"I'll let that go." Said Tamer, "Well done, Amy."

"Good-job." Said Trey.

"That was amazing, Amy." Said Yang, "You taught that girl a lesson that you must give respect to plants, not get a person to fall in love with you."

"And she did for Peter." Said Jack, "I'll give her two thumbs up!" Jack is giving Amy two thumbs up, along with Raichu.

"Yay! Amy!" Raichu cheered. Angelna came back down, along with Exeggutor, and both of them are knocked out. Jestro checks, and then he found out they're unconscious.

Jestro announced, "Angelna and Exeggutor are knocked out of the battle." He coughs, "The winner goes to Amy May Rose and her Flareon."

"Oh, did I do that?" Ask Amy, looking at Angelna with her cute smile.

"Yeah, you won." Said Angelna, and she's still knocked out, "I have lost with honor."

"Let's just say you did honor yourself," the king said, "But however, don't act so selfish and so jealous, or you'll never have victory. You must show kind and honesty, or you'll never get what you want. Bur for now, the medics will take you to the hospital." White medics took Angelna and Exeggutor away on a bed cart, and straight to the hospital.

As for Amy, she returns her Flareon, and walks back up stairs. She is happy that she'll get to see Peter later on, but back to the group.

"Amy! That was brilliant!" Said Jack, "Peter can't wait to hear you that you won."

"Yeah, but he's still at the hospital." Said Raichu.

"It was weird." Said Amy.

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I mean, I heard his voice somewhere, and that was Peter." Said Amy.

"He must have meditated in the hospital." Said Trey, "I had a feeling that a Pok'emon Noble has never learn Meditation to learn on how to contact people through their thoughts. It's hard though, but it will need concentration."

"Amy." Said Erika, Amy looks at Erika, "You were scratched and hurt. I have bring you a healing ointment for your wounds."

"Oh, thank you Erika." Said Amy, "You are kind." Erika took some of the ointment, and placed it on Amy's wound spots. "Hey! They never hurt. Did Hinata tell you this?"

"Well, maybe." Said Erika, still spreading the ointment on Amy's wounds.

"And that's why Erika is the best." Said Jack, "She is very helpful for people. Remember, Amy, she is a white mage."

"Amy! You won!" Mike cried, "You won! I can't believe it! With all that training, you really out done yourself."

"Uh, thank you, Mike." Said Amy, nervous.

"All done." Said Erika, and all of Amy's skin are healed.

"I wonder who's next on the screen." Said Joey, looking at the screen. It stopped and Erika was shocked with fear.

"! No." Said Erika, and it said so on the screen.

"Erika Davis VS Jena Aunti", that must be Erika's turn in the next match against Jena.

"Erika?" Ask Jack, looking at his sister, "Are you okay?"

"I can't do this." Said Erika. I forgot that Erika is a white mage, and she can't fight. All she can ever do is heal people, but she's too frighten to do it."

"Erika, you can do it." Said Jack, giving her courage.

"Yeah, you can do it! Believe it." Said Raichu.

"But…but I'm not like you." Said Erika, "I don't have enough courage."

"Erika, you and I have been through a lot of adventures. I have become your guardian, and you are a summoner. I'm right here. If you ever need help, you let Raichu and I know. I will always be with you."

"Really?" Ask Erika, looking at Jack in the eyes, but Jack's eyes are closed, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around her big brother, "I need all your courage Jack. Please, help me." She walks down the stairs, preparing her Green Ribbon Staff, and Jena came down the stairs, preparing herself in battle.

"Let's just see who will win." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"I think these girls will lose." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit." Said Kagome, and then Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by gravity very hard.

"Ow!"

Jena has already had her pok'emon out from her Vine Ball, and Eevee. And as for Erika, she summoned her Beautifly in battle, a butterfly pok'emon with golden wings, but Erika is afraid to fight.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ask Jena, calling Erika, but Erika won't respond. She's just looking down on the floor. "Erika? What's wrong?"

"Hmm. I was afraid of this." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Erika is afraid of fighting then other people getting hurt." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack looks at Erika, worried about something and shouted, "Erika! What is wrong?" Erika then can't move, but looks at everyone in fright. "Erika."

"She can't fight." Said Joey, "Maybe she should forfeit already."

"Cousin!" Jack shouted at Joey, "Knock it off!"

"What?" Ask Joey, "She's scared, and she should forfeit."

"Joey Marshall!" Jack shouted, he was furious at his own cousin, "You have no rights!"

"Jack Davis!" Jack shouted, yelling at Jack, "Erika Davis can't do this! She's too scared to fight and worse is that she's weak. So she has to forfeit now."

Erika heard Joey's voice, knowing that she is about to forfeit, but Jestro already announced the battle to begin.

"Anytime you're ready." Said Jestro, looking at Erika, "Are you okay?"

"Erika?" Ask Jena.

"She's open!" Jeff shouted, "Go do it!"

"But she's afraid." Said Jena, "Are you okay, Erika."

But Erika is still afraid, "That's why she must forfeit, and you should know that Jack. It's her destine to only be a white mage instead of a fighter."

"Joseph Marshall!" Jack shouted, furiously, "She is not my sister! She is my sister, and I am responsible for her safety either you like or not! I don't care what you say, you have no rights to tell her what she can or can't do! She is your cousin, and you will give her respect or I will give you the worse time of your life! Don't you ever insult Erika like this!"

But then, Erika charge at Jena with a fierce strike. Everyone was surprised to see Erika first hand, going to attack Jena. The battle has begun, when Erika got near Jena, she's about to attack, but everyone was shock.

"Erika!" Jack shouted, "What happened?"

Jena had her eyes shut, thinking of blocking her attack, but she didn't block the Quarterstaff, and she saw just a staff away from her neck. Erika stopped her attack with her eyes shut.

"…Erika." Said Jena, surprised.

"Phew." Said Jack, relieved, the same goes to Brent.

"And I thought Erika was about to attack Jen, but she refused." Said Brent, "I wonder why?"

"Erika? Are you okay?" Ask Jena, "You look so scared."

"I…I can't do this." Said Erika, "I am not like my big brother."

"I knew it." Said Joey, crossing his arms, "What a weakling."

"JOEY MARSHALL!" Raye shouted, "SIT!!!!" WHAM!! Joey was sent to the ground by gravity.

"OW! Raye!" Joey shouted, flat on the ground.

Jack looks at Joey and then calls at his little sister, "Erika! It's okay! Don't listen to my cousin! You may be weak, you may be a white mage, but to me you are special! Don't throw in the towel just yet Erika; you have a choice to make! You make your destiny! It's your choice Erika, you can do it!"

"_Stupid." _Jeannie thought, _"Erika's a weak fighter, and Jena's the strongest."_

"_But what does Erika have a choice of?" _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"From one choice, she will forfeit and will be a coward that hides under the darkness. But from the other choice, she will stand up for herself and get into the light. But however, Hinata and I taught something for Erika, something she'd use against my daughter. But this time, I want to see how you've improved your skills, Jena. It's been a while since you were the 'Shrine Maiden'. At first, you get behind the darkness just like Erika, but now there is light for the both of you, so that way you can fight in battle. But now, I will be judgment in this tournament."_

"_Jack, you're so annoying." _Vrin thought, _"And how dare Peter took out my Todd."_

"Hey, Erika." Said Jena, "It's okay." Erika looks at Jena, "I mean, at first Jack called me a coward, but no long, because I proved him that I can fight. The important is not because of who's winning, of what's inside your heart."

"Are you sure?" Ask Erika, "Because…I can't do this."

"Erika!" Jack shouted, it got Erika jumped, "Listen to what Jena said! She is right! I have misjudged Jena, and I should know better to call her a coward and a blind person. But it's the inside that counts, not the outside!"

"Come on, Erika!" Raichu cheered.

"I wish you two, good luck! Believe it!" Jack cheered.

"Good-luck, you two!" Raichu cheered.

That inspired Erika up, and Jena up, they felt Jack's courage, ready to fight. Erika looks at Jena in the eyes, and then prepares herself. He puts her staff away, and then calms herself down, getting ready for her secret technique.

"_He's right." _Erika thought, _"I can do this. Jack, Raichu, I hope you two are watching, because this is for you two. Jack, Raichu, I choose to fight instead of running away, I can do this." _And then Erika shouts, "Byakugan!" Erika's eyes turned pale, straight to her nervous, and then she has no pupil, giving her a new ability.

And now it gave everyone a surprise, "Whoa! Erika." Said Jack.

"What happened?" Ask Raichu.

"Byakugan." Said Joey, "I think Yo-Yo Man and Hinata taught Erika something for the tournament."

"Byakugan?" Ask Jack, "Why is it called the 'Byakugan?'"

"I'll tell you." Said Joey, explaining to Jack and Joey, "The Byakugan is from the Hyuga Clan. This ability allows you to see through your opponent's Charka Points, but you might call it 'Mystic Points'. Since Hinata taught Erika how to use the technique, the 'Gentlefist', then Neji taught me the Byakugan with the '8 Trigrams'. All we can do is watch to see if Erika win."

"Besides." Said Sarah, "We'll let our girl handle it."

"Erika, you helped me, but we're right here for you!" Amy cheered, "You can do it!"

Erika started to do her pose, just like how Hinata did before. "Jena, I'm ready." Said Erika.

"I'm ready too." Said Jena.

Jestro looks at the both of them, and then announced, "Begin!"

Erika did it again, but this time combines her Gentlefist attack with her staff, and then starts the attack. From swinging her staff around, Jena blocks with her staff, and then Jena tries to attack, but Erika dodges the attack.

Beautifly and Eevee get into battle, however they know how to attack against each other; Tackles. However, Eevee uses the Shadow Ball, but Beautifly can dodge them easy. Beautifly uses her wings, Wing Attack, but Eevee dodges them by using Quick Attack. And now, the Tackle attack continues for both of them colliding.

"I just hope nothing happens." Said Joey, "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Why?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey, confused.

"Joey, what's going on?" Ask Raichu.

"I just remember something." Said Joey, "I hope Erika dodges Jena's staff in time." Jack watches closely, and then Jena begins her secret technique, "Spirit Blast". She jumps back away from Erika, charges, and then Erika tries to guard herself, and she succeeded. Jena's secret technique failed, but goes in melee.

Next, Jena tries attack, and then blasts a thrust on Erika's stomach. It gave Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu the shocks.

"Erika!" Jack shouted, "You okay?"

"_No! Not now! Not there." _Joey thought, shocked.

It hit Erika's soft spot, losing her Mystic point, and making it stop. However, Erika pushes the staff out of the way, and then jumps away.

"What are you doing?" Ask Jena.

"Jack, Raichu, watch me." Said Erika, and then she begins to release her Overdrive, "I also, I want to be like you big brother. And that's why I must do it, to show you I will fight!" Jack was surprised, Erika strikes, "Gentlefist Attack!" Jena was shocked to see that happen, Erika attacks with her palms, striking her through the body.

"Go! Erika!" Jack cheered.

"Go! Erika! Go!" Raichu cheered.

"Jen!" Brent shouted, worried.

"No! Jena!" Said Rinblade, worried.

Erika continues to attack, and then strikes, "Here! I'm sorry!" That sends Jena flying. "The next one will decided this, now!" Erika continues to attack, and with a final blow, it send her in the air, "YA!!! A Hundred Pulse of Fury!" Jena landed perfectly; very surprised to see Erika did that. Jena had never seen Erika change. Erika looks at Jack and Raichu, and said, "Did you see me, Big Brother? Raichu? Did you both see me? I have chosen my destiny."

"_Impressive." _Jena thought, _"She pick her destiny already, I'm already happy for you, Erika. It's because you have your big brother, and I already have mine. And since we're in the tournament, we must continue. Erika, you must show everyone you are no long hiding in the darkness, but getting into the light. Way to go, Erika."_

Erika looks at Jena, still in her pose, and still ready, "Jena, you were well, I am glad."

"I'm glad too." Said Jena.

"What do you know?" Said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that Jena and Erika seem to be better together, a great White Mage team I do believe it."

"Alright!" Jack shouted, "You two are the best!"

"Way to go, girls!" Raichu cheered, and then he thought about it and said, "I'm mean, 'go Erika. Go Jena'. You can do it!"

"_True, but something's not right." _Joey thought, _"Jena's attack stroke Erika's weak point, and something's bad about to happen."_

Joey has a point there; Jena strike Erika on the stomach, making it a weak spot for Erika, and now Joey will have to find out what's wrong, and he did. But the tournament is still going on, and there's no telling what's going to happen on Episode 170, and something's happen to Erika's heart.

-Notes:

-Amy May Rose won the match against Angelna.

-Why? Amy is the only one that can save Peter from total destruction.

-It was Erika against Jena, but Erika can't fight.

-With Jack's courage, Erika can fight now.

-What's going to happen on Erika's heart?


	189. Chapter 170

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 170

What's happening?

That last time we left off, Erika Davis and Jena Aunti are in a battle in the tournament. At first, Erika summoned a Beautifly, and Jena has brought Eevee in battle. However, Erika can't fight, and both Jena and Jack encourage Erika to be in battle, giving her a chance to use the "Byakugan". And then, Erika and Beautifly dueled against Jena and her Eevee. They use their Overdrives; Jena used Spirit Blast, and Erika used her Gentlefist on Jena.

But then, there was one problem with Erika; when Jena used her Overdrive; it attacked Erika on the stomach, making Erika no longer using her Mystic, and further, Erika is now cause with the Heart Virus, a disease from the Black Plague, also known as "Death".

"Come on! Erika!" Jack cheered.

"You can do it!" Raichu cheered.

"Jena! Go for it!" Jeff cheered.

"Go! Jen! Go!" Brent cheered.

"I always knew Jena would always win." Said Shrio, and she's Yo-Yo Man's wife, also known as the White Crane, "She can win."

When the battle is about to continue, Erika's heart started to beat faster, and then something bad happens. Erika felt her heart, all the pain, and then she knees down, coughing up blood out of her mouth. Everyone was shock to see Erika coughing up blood.

"ERIKA!" Jack shouted, worried, "No!"

"What's happening?" Ask Raichu, shocked.

"_No!" _Joey thought, _"This is like what happened to Hinata when she fought against Neji. Erika's heart started to act it again! But this one is worse; since Jena strike Erika on the stomach, it made Erika's heart worse then before, like the Exam from the beginning."_

"_Not here." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Not now. Erika got out of the hospital, and responsible for Erika's safety."_ Yo-Yo Man was worried then before, even though he's responsible for Erika's safety.

"Erika!" Jack shouted, "Are you okay? Can you still fight?"

Erika is no longer coughing up blood, and then looks at Jack in thought, _"Big Brother, Raichu, I am alright, But why? Why did you run away when I was sick at the hospital?" _She looks at Jena, and then begins to attack offensive and defensive. Both Jena and Erika attacks each other, avoiding their staff weapon. _"I've been watching you, ever since we were little. You were always training with Dad, but when you were defeated, you won't quit."_

Ever since there past life, all Jack ever does when he was four, was battle against his father, Lionel. They were dueling from sword by sword, and Jack ever use is his little Buckler. However, little Erika was hiding behind a wall, watching them fight through the years.

Young Jack was breathing, and his father looks at him.

"Jack, my son." Said Lionel, the father, "You have never given up ever since our duel, and you didn't even lay a scratch on me. Let's just turn in, we've been out here about eight ours, and you have not rested."

"I won't, father." Said Young Jack, "Me train, me must win." He was only four, and Erika was three, and the both of them know only a few of the English.

"But, my son, you are almost becoming man." Said Lionel, giving young Jack a complement; "It's time we eat dinner right now before it gets cold." Until then he saw young Erika behind the wall and calls, "Okay, young Erika, you can come out now. I know it's you behind the wall." Young Erika was surprised, and came out nervous, "I know you're not ready to talk yet, but why don't you tell mom to fix dinner." Young Erika nodded, and head back inside the house.

"What was that?" Ask Young Jack.

"Young, Jack, you should know it's five 'o' clock in the evening, and perhaps I'll train you tomorrow."

"_You wouldn't give up." _Erika thought, _"You and dad were training with only swords, and you won't give up, not until you are strong, just like dad. Day by day, boys become boy teens, and boy teens become man. However, all you ever want to do is to become a hero._

"_Bullies pass by, and push you around. But you are no pushover, because you'll always send him or her back, and end up as my hero. Big Brother, you are strong, but when it was one year pass, I became ill."_

"No! Erika!" It was their mother's voice, Erika remembered this ever since she was four, from her fourth birthday, and the whole family was worried about young Erika. "Erika! Young Erika, what happened?" Paloo was their mother; she picked up young Erika, and called young Jack and Lionel about an emergency.

"What is it, dear?" Ask Lionel.

"Quickly!" Paloo called, "We've got to take young Erika to the hospital, to the church!"

"Don't tell me." Said Lionel, worried, "The Black Plague has cursed our daughter?" Paloo nodded, "I better wake up Jack and Growlethe about this."

"_At the hospital, I was very ill, I can't feel you, big brother. I was hoping to live for the future. We were at the hospital, at the church to see what's happening to me. But the priest told you three that I am suffocating from the Black Plague, a horrible disease that I will die."_

"This can't be happening!" Said Young Jack, worried and crying, "Erika, little sister." He touches young Erika's left, still crying. "You and I would have made the best adventure in our lives, but this has come to this."

"I am sorry, young Jack." Said Lionel, looking at Jack, trying not the cry, "But Erika is…'dying'."

"_You were shock to hear the news that I am dying. You have already known now what it means. I was about to die, until you ran away from the church hospital, and straight to the Clock Tower, where the Empire Sword was held captive."_

"I have great news!" The priest announced, "Your daughter, Erika, she is not suffering from the Black Plague." Paloo and Lionel were relieved. "But she's still curse from the Black Plague though, and if something gets to her by her weak spot, she won't make it out alive."

"This is great." Said Lionel, happy, "If only young Jack can hear about this." Until Growlethe came in, worried, Lionel, Paloo, and the Priest look at Growlethe, worried, "Hello young Growlethe." But Lionel was confused at first, "What is the matter?" Growlethe looks at Lionel, ready to cry.

"_Father and Mother were happy to hear that I'm alive, but only just. I came out of the church hospital, until there is news that you are gone. You ran away from me, you didn't come to support me. You pulled the Empire Sword, and now you're gone into the future, forever. That night, the family was worried about a lost son, and must do something about it. They are protecting me because you are gone, and have never returned._

"_By the pass years, you have not returned back home. It's like the Empire Sword has taken you away from the family, by passing seven years, I really miss you, I can't do anything but wait at the house, wait for your return. I had a feeling if I want you back; I have to be strong, just like you._

"_I talk to dad if I can train with him, in order to bring you back. He gave me a chance to help you, and then the training begins. I used my Green Ribbon Staff for my training, and then for the few years, I was bullied around. You were never around to protect me, until a Miracle called me. It was you! You called me to give me courage, and I really took out the thugs from your courage._

"Jack, you do realize something." Said Amy, "That you're important to him." She looks at him, but notices Jack, crying a little. "Jack?"

"What's wrong?" Ask Tamer, looking at Jack.

"These tears." Said Jack, crying a little, "They won't stop. I should have realized this would come. The Black Plague, it cursed her, didn't it?"

"Black Plague." Said Joey, "It is a curse. But if she's in danger, you'll rescue her, right? That's why she needs you, Jack, she really needs you." The whole battle got worse, when Jena tried to knock Erika out, but Erika still stands, guarding herself, and Jena going offensive. Beautifly felt like she's holding back from attack Eevee, and Eevee tries to go offensive, but couldn't.

"Hmph, what a baby." Said Inuyasha, muttering.

"INUASHA!" Kagome shouted, "SIT!" POW! It sent Inuyasha straight to the ground, flatten. "Give him a chance! I mean, he's her big brother now, and it's no use insulting him like that!"

"_Now I know how it feels." _Jeff thought _"I have lost my parents, until Yo-Yo Man and Mai-Shin adopted us, from being killed by Nickless. And I know how I almost felt, losing my sister. Mai-Shin was gone, and killed by Eggman, and now the White Crane decided to marry Yo-Yo Man to stop the regions from fighting. But to tell you the truth, I don't want to loose my little sister too."_

The match decided to continue, until Jena whacks Erika on the head, sending her to the ground.

"ERIKA!" Jack shrieked, but Erika gets back up, and never giving up.

"Man, she's stubborn." Said Joey, "Why can't she just give up already?"

"Mind your mouth, cousin!" Jack shouted at Joey, and then looks at Erika, worried. Erika gets back on her feet, continuing to fight.

"_Big Brother, you were still missing, and since it was my eleventh birthday, and I have wished for something important all year. From the past years of my birthday, I have giving the same wish, but then when it was true, that you have returned. At first, I have no idea who you are at first, until now."_

"Hi there." Said Jack, "You must be new around here at Clock Town."

"Who? Who are you?" Ask Erika.

"Me? I'm Jack Davis." Said Jack, introducing to his unnoticeable sister, "And soon, I will save the world and become the 'Pok'emon Hero'. What is your name? Because I am looking for my little sister, Erika Davis."

"_When I heard you said 'Clock Town', and my name, 'Erika Davis', I knew it was you, and you have finally return back to me."_

Erika gave Jack a big hug, missing him for lost long, for the past seven years, she really miss her big brother.

"Big Brother! It is you! Jack Davis." Said Erika, crying, "I really miss you for seven years!" Jack was surprised to see her little sister, crying.

"_But now, I am no longer afraid with you around, you have finally return back home, and here we are, competing in the tournament. Big Brother, Raichu, I need your courage, your faith, please let me win."_

Erika charges to attack, and then Jena perform her technique, sending her staff on Erika's chest. They both stopped in the middle of the match, everyone was surprised.

"No! Erika!" Jack shouted, worried.

"_It's over." _Jeff thought.

"_I guess Erika wasn't strong enough." _Ben thought.

Now Erika falls to the ground, unconscious. She can't get up, but even more in pain.

"ERIKA!!!" Jack shouted, more worried, "No…Erika!"

Jestro checks Erika pulse, and then he announces, "Erika is knocked out of the battle, the winner goes to-" But then Jestro was interrupted by Jack's voice.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Jack shouted even louder, it got everyone's attention; they were staring at Jack, "Don't count Erika just yet! It's not over!"

Jestro looks at Erika careful, and then Amy shouts at Jack, "Jack! What's gotten into you?"

"Jack?" Ask Raichu, "Are you okay?"

"Look again." Said Jack, looking serious at Erika. Everyone looks at Erika, and then they were shocked! Erika is getting up slowly.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised, "Impossible!"

"Wha?" Ask Amy.

"No way!" Said Jeannie, "That's not fair."

"How did she?" Ask Jena. Erika is back on her feet, looking at Jena, and breathing. "Erika? But I can't believe it? How did you survive it?"

"I didn't." Said Erika, "I know I have faith in my brother, and now, he has faith in my victory. He has chosen me, because I will never go down. I know; I will never let him down, ever."

"Erika." Said Jack.

"_I'm sorry, Erika, but I have no choice." _Jena thought, releasing her staff, and pointing it at her chest, _"I must win for my honor." _She charges, but Erika can't counter, but stand down. Jack was shocked, and he'll know what will happen if Jena release that attack on Erika.

"No! Jena stop!" Jack shouted, disappearing, and reappearing in front of Erika.

"Jack?" Ask Jena, surprised, but this time, instead of hitting Erika, it hit Jack on the chest by accident. Jack used himself as a shield, protecting his little sister.

"AGH!" Jack yelled the pain on his chest. "Jena Aunti! Have you lost your mind?"

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ask Joey.

"Jack!" Jena shouted, "Are you trying to let Erika win?"

"Jena! It's already over." Said Jack, "You won already, there's no need to attack my sister any more."

"Big Brother." Said Erika, "Why protect me?"

"I understand how you feel." Said Jack, "I am sorry for what happened. And I can't let my sister be attack by someone that wants to harm my sister. So for now, no more fighting." He looks at his sister and said, "Erika, go ahead, forfeit. I will want you to get hurt any more."

Everyone was surprised, "Big Brother, but I." Jack just smile, nod, and Erika nods and announced, "I, Erika Davis, decided to withdrawn the match."

Jestro looks at Erika, "Are you sure?" She nods, and then Jestro announces, "Erika Davis decided to forfeit the match. The winner goes to Jena Aunti and Eevee." Everyone was relieved about that one.

"Thank goodness." Said Joey.

"That took care of the sickness." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But what about…"

Until then, Erika's heart to beat worse, now Erika is coughing up more blood. Jack was shock to look at his little sister, coughing up blood, "! Erika!"

"Big…brother." Those where Erika's words, she fell backward, her eyes closed, but Jack catches her, and placed her on the floor, laying on her back.

"Erika! No!" Said Jack, worried, "Erika!"

"_No!" _Joey thought in shock, _"She over did her Mystic, and now it's making it ever worse." _Joey teleports near Jack, and Raichu jumps down, landing on Jack's back.

"Erika…" Said Jack, worried.

Erika opened her eyes, looks at Jack and said, "Big…brother…Raichu…have I change…a little." And then she closed her eyes.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted, "You with the brown hair." Jack looks at the one that talk, and it was Brent's sister, Dedra. "What's gotten into you? Saving your sister. Have you no shame? First off: No cheering, it's disgraceful, and second, it's a tournament, not a good competition."

"I don't have to tell you, twice." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Raichu.

"But you know what, you, Jena, and Erika are real peasants." Said Dedra, insulting them.

"Dedra!" Brent shouted.

"Besides, I would let her lose." Said Dedra, "Because she's nothing but a peasant, and you're a fool, a bad brother who should care about a family, other then himself."

"Shut up!" Joey shouted.

"And that's why, I'm making sure we'll win." Said Dedra, "Right, Brent?"

"THAT'S IT!" Jack shouted, charging at Dedra with a bear fist, "I'll make sure you'll never exist, Dedra!"

"I've had it!" Joey shouted, preparing his own technique, "Forget the tournament rules!" Jack and Joey are acting like they're monsters! Jack is charging, and Joey is charging his Mystic with his own 'Kamehame Wave'. Dedra is hopeless.

"DIE! YOU DEMON!" Jack shouted, and then when all of the sudden, they can't move. _"What?"_

"What the? I can't move!" Said Joey, "Unfroze me, now!"

Dedra was covering herself, but she looks at someone else. It was Mike! His Mirror Possession got the both of them.

"MIKE!" Joey shouted, "Let go of me, now!"

"No." Said Mike.

"Mike! Whose side are you on?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, I get what you mean." Said Mike, explaining, "I felt the same way when I worried about my love one, but believe it, I wouldn't get my revenge on someone. Look around you? Erika is knocked out, and you want to take your revenge on other people? They are watching you. If you attack them in front of the witnesses, then you'll go to the dark side."

"What?" Ask Joey, "I wouldn't careless."

"I would." Said Mike, "You two got the calm down! What will Erika do if she saw you two, attacking incident people with your Empire Sword, or your Tessaiga, or even your own powers? What will she say or saw you two act like villains instead of heroes?"

Joey can't bear it any longer, and Jack heard Mike's voice. He realize if he attacks Dedra in front of her family and everyone else, Erika will think he's a villain and worse, she'll die.

"Fine." Said Joey, "I won't attack."

"Mike, you got a point." Said Jack, "Even it I did attack, and then I'll never see Erika, again, not ever."

"I knew it." Said Dedra, "Served you right."

"Dedra!" Brent shouted, "Daddy will execute you if you don't act properly! Show some respect! Or I'll never come back to you, again! Ever!" Dedra just walks off the arena from hearing all of Brent's words, she started to cry away.

"So please, do it for Erika." Said Mike, "Don't loose her." Mike lets go of the Mirror Possession, and then he two of them started to calm down.

"Okay, I'll make sure my cousin lives." Said Joey.

"Mike, thank you for stopping us." Said Jack, "I should realize I am her guardian, and I must be responsible for her." He walks back to Erika, still worried.

Mike was relieved, and show thumbs up to his teacher, _"How was that, Bernard, sensei?"_

"_Good job, Lee." _Bernard thought, _"Well done." _And he gives him the thumbs up too.

It was over, Erika cough out more blood, making Jack more worried, "Erika!" He gets to Erika, and placed his left hear on Erika's chest, checking to see if she'll live from her heart. But then, Jack was shock and shouts, "Somebody get a medic! She's not making it!"

"We're here." Said the medics, Jack looks at Erika, worried, "She's dying fast." Jack's shock, "We have to hurry." They place Erika on the bed cart, and take her straight to the hospital. Jack and Raichu stare at Erika, even more worried from before.

With all the this excitement, he should care about his little sister more often, and now Erika is dying from a Heart Virus, the Black Plague giving her a curse. Everyone is watching the medics, taking Erika away straight to the hospital, and Jena is with Brent.

However, everyone thinks that this will be Erika's funeral, and they never blame Jena that is was her fault, but someone's fault for not supporting her to let her live. The medics disappeared through the darkness, straight to the hospital. Now everyone is very concerned about ending up like Erika, and some wanted to finish this before the funeral comes.

Jack kneels down at the blood cough, and places his fingers on the blood, "Erika, I am sorry. What have I done? If I hadn't save you and stayed at the hospital, you would have been fine. It's entirely my fault; I shouldn't have pulled that stupid Empire Sword out in the first! I am the worse big brother ever. I am, sorry." Jack started to cry, but however Joey comforts him, "I just don't want to lose you, just like I lost Grace. And now look what happens? Everyone I trust ends up dying to death!"

"Jack." Said Amy.

"Poor guy." Said Sarah, "He cares about his little sister."

"Jack." Said Tamer, saying it to Jack, "You have to do something to save your sister."

"Jack, you are the only one who pulled the Empire Sword out." Said Yang, "But you have a destiny to work, and you must save your sister from the Black Plague, and bring back your fiancé. I'm relaying on you."

"Jack." Said Trey, "You have to save her."

Jack stands with the blood on his fingers, and shows to everyone that he means business, only on his pose.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"What is it?" Ask Ben.

"Everyone, I have had it." Said Jack, "I can't stand people dying!" And then he shouts at the king, "Your Majesty! I have something to say to you! When we complete this tournament, no more! She is my sister, and you insulted her actions!"

"_Smart child." _The king thought, _"But now, he has a destiny to keep his sister alive at all times, and collecting the Dragon Balls to bring back his fiancé. But however, he wants his sister to live, and the hospital will do its best to keep her alive."_

"That's why! I will win for not only my honor," Jack announced, "But for those I love, will live! I will make sure Erika, my little sister, live! And never be with the Black Plague, ever! I vow, that I will win a victory, to let my sister live, and the Black Plague away!"

"Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You sure made a promise. Never let that die."

"Jack, you are the Pok'emon Empire." Said Jena, "And you have a choice to win the next match, but I am sorry! Please, don't hate me."

"I won't." Said Jack, "Because I want my sister and the rest to live, those who are on the good side. I want everyone, to have a future."

"That's the Jack I remember." Said Joey.

"You hear that, Omega," Nova said, "It seems that everyone wants a future."

"Let's just hope he keeps that promise." Said Omega.

Jack has a long way to go to let his little sister to live, and making sure that after the tournament is over, there will be no more opening the horrible tournament. Since the fourth round was over, the next round will come later on Episode 171.

Notes:

-Erika is back to the Black Plague again.

-Everyone has feelings, and yes, it's an emotion.

-We have explore Erika's past life ever since Jack was four, five, and gone. She had the Black Plague when she turned four.

-Jack vows to win, to make sure his little sister lives, and to give everyone a future!


	190. Chapter 171

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 171

Let round Five begin!

When we left off, Erika is now at the hospital, and they still continue with the tournament. But now the screen started to react with names again, and some are worried if they'll fight against a random opponent. Jack decided to be alone, and Raichu is with him, just to keep Jack, company. However, Nova had a feeling that he wants to talk to Jack about something.

"Poor, guy." Said Star, "All he ever wanted to do was to protect his little sister, and now he thinks it's his fault."

"I guess he cared about her little sister after all." Said Blitzkrieg.

"But still doesn't explain why he had to save her." Said Bruno.

"Maybe because, he wanted to protect her." Said Omega, "Just to keep her together, and never alone."

"That's a surprise." Said Mihawk, "Now he must continue to save her at all times. I guess family is very important, and he blames himself."

"What a guy." Said Ju-Ling, "Lucky he's not Terry."

"I wonder." Said Nova, and then he walks down the stairs, all of his Warlord friends are confused at Nova.

"Hey! Nova! Where are you going?" Ask Omega.

"Chill." Said Nova, "Don't be on fire, I'll be right back. I just want to talk to Jack and Raichu."

"Are you sure?" Ask Mihawk.

"Come on, you still see me loads of time." Said Nova, "Besides, he's got spunk."

However, Jack is just behind the bars, waiting for the match to be over. It's just that he looks down on the floor without looking at his team.

"Poor Jack." Said Amy, "He's worried about his little sister, just like he's worried about Grace."

"What have I done?" Said Joey, feeling guilty, "If I hadn't been rough on Jack, then things would be fine. But now, looking at him feels like he lost his heart."

"He should learn his own actions." Said Trey, "Let him meditate on this."

"Or maybe he should quit being Empire and go home." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Sit!" And then Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by gravity.

"Agh!"

"Inuyasha, show some respect!" Kagome demanded at Inuyasha.

"Alright, alright." Said Inuyasha, "I'm sorry too."

And then, Nova walks up stairs where Jack and Raichu are and called, "Hey, you! Yes you, with the brown hair!" It got both Jack and Raichu's attention, and they look at Nova, "Why so lonely? Are you down?"

"Go away." Said Jack, looking down.

"Hey. Don't be down." Said Nova, "Why the long face? I know your sister lost, but cheer up, they said they'll do their best to save her, right?"

"Leave me alone, Nova." Said Jack, "My sister is in the hospital, and it is my fault that I had to pull the Empire Sword out of the stone."

"Well, it's true." Said Raichu.

"Come on." Said Nova, "Besides, I've started to like you. Let's be allies, what do you say?"

That got Jack mad, he yells at Nova and shouts, "Well, you know what? I started to hate you too!"

Jack and Nova stared at each other, in a very angry look, _"That's it." _Nova thought, _"This kid is toast."_

"Hey! What's going on?" Joey called, and then both Joey and his Pikachu notice Nova in person. "Are you Nova?"

"I thought you never ask." Said Nova, "And yes, my name is 'Nova.'"

"A Warlord." Said Pikachu.

"That's right." Said Nova, "I am the Sixth Warlord, the 'Warlord of Fire.'"

"Nice." Said Joey, "And I can cast Fire attacks, too." He crossed his arms, looking serious, "But what for reason talking to my cousin?"

"Take it easy." Said Nova, calming them, "I'm just giving him help for a reason. And maybe Jack can cheer Erika up from the hospital."

"What can I do?" Ask Jack.

"You can go the Flower Shop and buy Moonflowers for your little sister." Said Nova, "There's one at Hallow Bastion, not to far from here."

"I can do that?" Ask Jack, confused. Nova nodded, "Then that means I give my little sister a second chance." He felt much better, "And even better! I'll give everyone a second chance!" He and Raichu hurry down the stairs, "Thanks, Nova! Much appreciated!"

That made Jack happy to give out a good plan, however Nova smacks himself on the face. "Ugh! Stupid me!"

"What's wrong?" Ask Pikachu.

"I forgot to mention Jack about that crazy girl in the flower shop." Said Nova, and then he leaves, "But you'll remind him on what happened on the match, right?"

"Uh…right." Said Nova, "Thanks, Nova."

And then finally, the screen stopped on two names, "Jeannie Hunja VS Sarah Auroch". It seems that Jeannie is very excited to fight against Sarah, and Sarah wanted her payback on Jeannie, always thinking she can do whatever she wants.

"Oh snap! Time for some payback." Said Sarah.

"Okay, Sarah." Said Tamer, "But remember; don't be speaking slang, or no IPod for a month."

Sarah and Jeannie enter the arena, preparing themselves and their pok'emon. Sarah's pok'emon has three eyes, magnet arms, and a steel body. And for Jeannie's pok'emon, it looks like a light blue dolphin, also known as Flipper, the "Leaping Water Pok'emon". And it comes from the Jade Region, but different from a regular dolphin.

"Oh, snap!" Said Sarah, "I didn't know there was a jumping pok'emon around."

"It's called, 'Flipper." Said Jeannie, "And you call that a pok'emon?"

"It's Magniton! You better not be trippin on me, girl." Said Sarah, insulting Jeannie.

"You two ready?" Ask Jestro, the girls are prepared, "Begin!"

Jeannie started to blow fire towards Sarah, but Sarah cast Blizzard on the fire, making a collision. As for Flipper, she uses Mystic Tail, but Magniton dodges it, and then tries to use Thunderbolt, but Flipper dodges it.

"You better not be trippin, girl!" Sarah shouted, "Because you'll never win." She casts Blizzaga, and then freezes Jeannie. Jeannie is frozen in ice, but Jeannie breaks free out of the ice by fire.

"You can't touch me!" Said Jeannie, "Ice wouldn't hurt me."

"Then how about water?" Ask Sarah, now casting Waterga. However, Jeannie dodges it very fast. Sarah can't use Waterga, because Jeannie can dodge it easy, and now instead of using it on Jeannie, then how about attack from her ally?

"What's next?" Ask Jeannie, "Because I'm fire, and you did remember that if you use water, I'll turn into steam."

"Duh." Said Sarah, and then she called Magniton to get in front of Jeannie, teasing Flipper. Flipper gets mad, and sends a Water Gun on Magniton, but Magniton dodges it, hitting Jeannie. And now, Jeannie has turned into steam, sending her up the ceiling. Flipper can't do anything.

"Yeah! You got it, Sarah!" Tamer cheered.

"Impressive." Said Joey, "I didn't know Sarah had a strategy like that."

"That's a challenge." Said Pikachu.

Next, Sarah casts Blizzard on the steam, freezing it nice and cold.

You do realize that when there's fire, and it was extinguished by water, it becomes steam. And since Sarah used Blizzard, she's becoming freezing cold.

"I got you, girl." Said Sarah, "Magniton!" Her Magniton attacks with Thunderbolt towards the freezing steam, and then electrics her, straight to the floor. When the steam was gone, Jeannie returned to normal, but becomes knocked out.

"Ow! That hurt." Said Jeannie.

Jestro checks for Jeannie, and announces, "Jeannie is knocked out of the battle."

"Hey! No fair!" Ben shouted, "I thought the match would continue! And her pok'emon is still in battle."

"ENOUGH!" The king shouted, "Didn't you hear the rules? When a warrior is knocked out but no its pok'emon, the winner goes to the opponent."

"Dang!" Said Ben.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Said Sarah, cheering in rap, "Can I get a 'woof', 'woof'? Can I get a 'woof', 'woof'? Never mess with a slang girl."

"Sarah!" Tamer demanded, "I thought I told you, 'no more slang!'"

The medics returned Flipper back to her Vine Ball, and took Jeannie straight to the hospital on a cart bed. Now Sarah returns to her Magniton, and walks up the stairs. When the screen moves, everyone is anxious to know who will be fighting next, and then the screen shows two more warriors, "Raye Hikari VS Alice Cheeks".

"Yay!" Raye cheered, "I get to fight!" She looks at Joey in a cute smile, "Make sure you cheer for me, okay, sweetie?"

"Ah, Raye." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair, nervous. "You're making me blush."

Raye decided to head down the stairs, and see Alice, the golden yellow girl who blue eyes, and on a handicap chair.

"Hi there." Said Raye, "Are you Alice?"

"That would be me." Said Alice, "And are you Raye?"

"Yep, that's me." And it seems that girls are doing "Girl Talk", but it seems that everyone thinks it's boring.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "Not this."

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Joey, confused, "They're talking. It's Girl Talk."

"It's true." Said Amy, "Let them talk."

"Alright." Said Joey, stretching his arms in the air, tired, "If they're talking, then I'll take a nap." He sleeps near the wall, and falls asleep, along with Pikachu, and it's new pok'emon he has: a little clown pok'emon with pink all over its body, blue hair, and a red button.

"At least everyone deserves a sleep." Said Trey, "I wonder; when will the tournament take its break?"

"Maybe later." Said Tamer, "But I was a little proud that Sarah won. But will she use Ultima someday in the next round?"

Meanwhile, Jack and Raichu are heading their way straight to the Flower Shop, getting something for his little sister, and for his fiancée, Grace. However, Nova could have warned Jack and Raichu about a loony girl inside the Flower Shop. Now Jack and Raichu enter inside the Flower Shop, and found loads of flowers in the shop.

"Hello?" Jack called, "Anyone here?"

"Yeah!" Raichu called, "Raichu and Jack came here to buy some flowers."

Until then, they heard a harsh voice, "I HATE THIS!! EEVEES ARE THE DUMBEST POK'EMON I HAVE EVER SAW!!" That got Jack and Raichu's attention.

"Hello?" Jack called again, "We came here to buy flowers! Who is this?"

And then a tall blond girl with a crown braid, into her was known as "Anthea", who was the so called "Diva" of Metal Town with green colored clothing and brown sandals. "EEVEES ARE THE DUMBEST POK'EMON EVER!" She shouted.

"I guess the owner hates Eevee." Said Raichu.

"Listen," Jack said, "We're just here to buy some flowers. Are you the owner of the shops? Because we need to buy some flowers."

She looks towards them, very mad. "That is the ugliest pok'emon I ever saw."

"HEY!" Raichu shouted, "I wasn't the ugliest one that sings horrible things and yells at the Eevees, you witch!"

"What's your problem?" Jack shouted at her, "We just came here to buy some flowers! And how dare you insult my friend!"

"Maybe you pok'emon are ugly!" Raichu shouted at her face, "Have they looked at a mirror, because I'm a huge mouse, and you're a rat!"

"Anthea is the name you pair of freaks!" Anthea shouted at them.

POW! Jack pounded Anthea right on the head, just to shut her up.

"What are you? A demon?" Jack demanded, "Now are you going to sell us some flowers or do I have punish you?" That gave the girl's head a big lump, "Man! You are even the worst then Angelna!"

She rubs her head, but then a figure came from the door. It was Brent, and called, "Jack, there you are. And Miss, speak more nicely or else."

"Fine, what flower do you want, Princey?" Ask Anthea nicely to Brent.

"Hi, Brent." Said Jack, looking at little mad at him, "Do you know this 'threat?'"

"Sure I do." Said Brent, "She insulted Jena a long time go." And he looks at Anthea, "I would like a twelve stem red rose, please?"

"Sure." Said Anthea, and looks at Jack in a snare, but acts nice, "And what do you want?"

"First things first." Said Jack, "I will acquire a "Moonflower", something just like the Moonflower."

"Fine." Said Anthea, and she gives them both their flowers, "Thank you." They pay her money, Jack pays her Gils, and Brent pays her Ryo. "Thank you, anything else?"

"Well…a rose." Said Jack. That gave Anthea an idea with a rose.

"A rose?" Ask Raichu.

"A rose? For who?" Ask Brent.

Jack looks at Brent and responds, "For my fiancée, Grace."

"Here you go." Said Anthea, and Jack gave her Gils, "Thank you for coming." Jack and Raichu left the place, but looks at Brent for a moment.

"Brent, a moment?" Jack asks, Brent looks at Jack, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean? Ask Brent, and he looks at Jack, confused.

"Listen, I have check something from the future, containing us in battle." Said Jack, "I had a feeling that you and I are in battle."

"Really." Said Brent, "But I wish you and I wouldn't fight, just like how Erika and Jena refuse to fight."

"But you know tournament rules; we can't declare a draw, or surrendering the match until it's done." He leaves, "But I wish you and your pok'emon good luck."

"Gee." Said Brent, "What am I going to do?"

Jack and Raichu just left the shop, but Brent caught up with him, "Jack! Hold on!"

Jack and Raichu looks at him, confused when they took their stop. "What is it, Brent?"

"Some wrong, Prince Brent?" Ask Raichu.

"Jack, are you sure you're not lying?" Ask Brent.

"I am not a liar." Said Jack, "I am a Jedi. When I was reading my mind, there was something inside my vision, something about you and me fighting in the tournament. However, I went berserk, and something made me angry without my Demon powers."

"You and I, fighting?" Ask Brent, "There is no lie in your Jedi powers."

"Me too. I'm nervous about both of us, fighting. But I will win the tournament, believe it!"

"Jack, I don't want to fight against you." Jack and Raichu are confused, "I can't do it. It will be horrible to watch."

"Brent, I know fighting is wrong." Said Raichu, "But listen, you and Jack have to battle, not because of who's the strongest, but who's the best to take down Akoo ounce and for all."

"So, how about it?" Ask Jack, releasing his hand.

Brent looks at Jack's hand, and he shakes hands with him, "Okay, thanks for the reminder."

"But our battle will come later." Said Jack, "So be well prepared for this."

"Right." Said Brent, "But I should tell you something."

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"Listen; someone is spreading rumors around Hollow Bastion." Said Brent, explaining to Jack and Raichu, "There's a Dashing man around Hollow Bastion, or you can call it Hallow Bastion if you want, a man came here to play gambling, but won all the time and that man is a culprit. They couldn't even catch this man, but that man is very cleaver to catch. I doubt anyone would catch this man."

"Well, why don't you tell everyone I'll be busy with something?" Said Jack, giving orders to Brent, "I'll be busy with the culprit, and catch him to get information out of him."

"How?" Ask Brent, "You can't catch him single handed."

"Hey! You're talking to the Pok'emon Hero, I can handle this, and you can see. Just tell me where the culprit is, and you'll just leave this culprit to me, okay?"

"Yeah." Said Raichu, "We're the best."

"Alright, I have no choice." Said Brent, and then he tells Jack and Raichu, "The culprit is at the Hollow Bastion Casino."

"Thanks." Said Jack, "You the rest continue watching the match." Both Jack and Raichu hurry straight to the hospital fist hand, "I'll see you later! Take care!"

"Bye, Brent!" Raichu called, "Good-bye!"

I think Jack and Raichu hurried straight to the hospital in a hurry, and Brent was the only one heading straight to the Coliseum, without having a problem. And since the round was over, Alice lose to Raye, and Raye was enjoying kissing Joey on the face, but Joey had to stop her in time. Now the next round is between Godzica and Star.

"Hey!" Brent called, "What's going on?"

"Godzica." Said a voice, a man with spiky hair of yellow and red hair, purple hair, blue clothes of long jeans and blue vest, and a familiar face.

"Yami!" Said Brent, surprised, "It's you!"

"Fancy seeing you again, Brent." Said Yami, the pharaoh, "How did it go?"

"Fine." Said Brent.

"Brent, Godzica is against Star Rose!" Said Jena, "Look!" She points at them both, battling against each other. Brent did miss the part that the tournament has already begun, and they already summon their pok'emon in battle. Godzica had summoned a pink kitty known as "Skitty", and Star summon a black bug with fast wings known as "Ninjask".

"I should have known." Said Ben, "I didn't know Godzica can use a Wooden Stick."

"She knows Egyptians Martial Arts." Said Yami, "But however, it has been long since she's been reincarnated from Jena."

"_So this is what Godzica looks like." _The king thought, _"But what is she doing alive? It's illegal to bring a person back from the dead unless you're evil. I had a feeling Jena was responsible for this, but however, someone else brings her to life first, not Jena. And since Jena had her tattoo removed from her chest, someone else will pay the price, and that person is the one that had bring Godzica back to life, other then Jena."_

"Sir." Said Jestro, "Godzica has been brought back from the dead? Do you want me to disqualify her?"

The king looks at Jestro and said, "…No. Let the match continue."

Jestro was shocked with a cough, "What? But sir, she's a dead person, and dead people are not allowed in the tournament. You know your law; never bring a dead person back from the dead unless you're from the dark side. She can't enter the tournament like this! She has to go back to the Farplane ounce and for all!"

"Jestro!" The king shouted, "Enough! It's not Jena's fault, but someone else. And I have a hunch someone is going to bring someone else back from the Lifestream, and that person is trying to break a law."

"Who sir?" Ask Jestro.

"Well now, who's collecting these spheres I heard called?"

"Um…Jack Davis."

"I knew it. That Empire is trying to bring her love back from the Lifestream, and it's strictly forbidden to bring a person back from the dead!"

"I knew it! You want me to disqualify him too, sir?"

"No, we let the tournament continue. But first, something tells me you've forgotten your post." Jestro looks at the battle, and saw Star knocked out. Jestro checks to see if Star is knocked out.

He raise his hand straight to Godzica and announced, "Star is knocked out of the battle, along with Ninjask. The winner goes to, Godzica and Skitty!"

"Yahoo!" Yami cheered, "Godzica! You won!"

"Atem!" Godzica cheered, "I did it!"

"Come up here!" Yami called. Godzica hurried to Yami, but the king was impressed.

"_But however, if you have someone important to you, and it's not evil, you can bring a person back from the dead, but try not to get punished." _The king thought, _"Jena Aunti, forgive me for punishing you, but I'll set the tattoo on the one that did it, that has bring Godzica back from the dead, other then you. But I have heard that the tattoo is gone, good for you." _He summons out something that looks like a pink bracelet and thought, _"And this my be the Pain Bracelet. Jack must have been searching for this for a long time, just to return it back to the gods. He'll be happy to have it back."_

It seems the king has restored the Pain Bracelet back, and place it on his pocket.

"Now then, let's see who's our next match." Said Jestro, and then everyone looks at the screen. Now it showed two names on the screen, "Vrin Planton VS Toff Stoner". And then two girls came into the arena, ready to fight.

And now, this will declare on who will the winner on the next match. However, Jack and Raichu are going to have to miss the next match, and some of the competitors are fighting rough and harder. Will win on the next round between Vrin and Toff? Find out what will happen on the next match on Episode 172.

Notes:

-Nova had to be in the conversation.

-A flower shop is perfect for Jack, and buying flowers is perfect for his little sister.

-Jack did see into the future by Jedi Powers, and both Jack and Brent are nervous.

-That made Sarah, Raye, and Godzica won the match. And now it's Vrin and Toff, place your bets.


	191. Chapter 172

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 172

Meeting Uldor and Release Match Six

When we left off, Jack and Raichu decided to go visit the Hollow Bastion Casino. However, they have heard rumors about a thief, stealing money from the game by cheating, and that's dishonor. But they have no idea who it is. But before they were heading to the Casino, Jack and Raichu was at the hospital, to deliver Erika, Moonflowers.

Inside this huge casino is where people play here for money, like gambling. Jack and Raichu walk inside the casino to look for the culprit themselves, but they had no idea what the culprit looks like, even it has to do with wearing a mask.

"How are we going to find the culprit?" Ask Raichu, "He or she can be any where."

"Beats me." Said Jack, looking at every one of the people, they're playing a lot of gambling games: Roulette, Dice, Black Jack, and even Poker. "That culprit can be anywhere."

"I know. Where is the culprit?"

However, a man with Dashing Man, attractive, tall, athletic, flashy or gaudy clothing, flick blond hair (using hair gel), small goatee, and bright blue eyes, blue suede shoes, sleeves loose, and wears a cape. That man is just playing with Poker and earning big Gils, like a lot of money.

"Haven't you had enough, sir?" Ask the banker. He's the man that plays with other people, giving or taking bets away, but this man has a problem with thus dashing man. "You have played about one million times, and you even took the deed to my house. I'm all out of chips!"

"What?" Ask the man, "You refuse to continue? I just want to keep going."

"But sir," said the banker, "You have all the chips, and I'm all out. Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Fine." Said the man, and then he leaves to go play Poker. Jack and Raichu look at the dashing man, all confused, and then look at the banker for no reason.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Ah, a customer." Said the banker, looking relief at Jack and Raichu, "You have come too late to play 'Twenty-One', no?"

"Not really." Said Raichu.

"Listen, I have a question." Said Jack, "Who was that guy you played?"

"That is 'Uldor'." Said the banker, "He's the top casino player ever. He wiped the floors on my, and got all the chips. I don't know how he is doing it, but all he ever does is play these games until he is…I don't know."

"Mind if we go talk to him?" Ask Jack, "We'll get information out of him in no time."

"I don't know, young man." Said the banker, "He's more charismatic as ever, no one can outsmart Uldor, and he is just one lucky guy. I don't know if you'll ever get information out of him."

"Just leave this to me. I can handle this, believe it." And then Jack and Raichu head out, going straight to the Poker game where Uldor is going. It's already too late to talk to Uldor, because he's the best at Poker, and he's busy.

"Let's see." Said Uldor, looking through his cards, however Jack pulled his cloak down just to get his attention.

"Excuse me." Said Jack, Uldor looks at Jack and Raichu, confused, "Are you Uldor?"

"Of course I'm Uldor." Said Uldor, "And you are?"

"Um, Jack and Raichu." Said Jack, "Can we talk?"

"Well, just a quick one." Said Uldor, placing his cards facedown and letting the banker take a break. "Now then, what seems to be the problem, kid?"

"You see, Uldor," Jack explains, "You've playing a lot of gambling games and should stop. Is this you kind of hobby or something to play around to earn money?"

"But why play so many?" Ask Raichu.

"Well, you see, gentlemen," Uldor explains, "I have been playing with these gambling games a lot, but I have a game to finish."

"But have you seen a crook around here?" Ask Jack, "I have heard rumors there is a crook that has been stealing money at the casino why cheating and winning a lot of games."

"Nope, never saw one." Said Uldor, "But you two shouldn't be meddling around, you know. It's ruining their reputation. I'm sorry, but I must win my game, good day."

"Sure, okay." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu walks away, letting Uldor play with his Poker game with the banker.

"Place your bets, Mr. Uldor." Said the banker.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Jack.

"What's wrong?" Ask Raichu, looking at Jack.

Jack looks at Raichu in the eyes and said, "How can Uldor never heard about the crook. There should be a lot of gamblers knowing about the crook around the Hallow Bastion Casino."

"Well, let's keep asking people to see if they saw something weird."

"Or maybe." Jack thinks, "Uldor was playing around the whole Casino this whole time."

"Beats me." Said the manager, near Jack and Raichu, "Uldor has been playing Casino all over the regions, each and every casino around, and this area is her favorite."

"Favorite?" Ask Jack, and then he thought and looks at Uldor one more time. " I wonder…how many games does he play?"

"Maybe a lot?" Ask Raichu.

Jack looks narrow at Uldor, and then when Uldor looks at his cards wrong, he made a quick movement hands around, and then said, "Stay". That gave Jack a surprise! Raichu saw it too; Uldor was cheating with quick long sleeves.

"I should have realized it." Said Jack, "That gambler is cheating."

"Let's rat him out!" Said Raichu.

"Bad idea." He disagrees, "We can't just tell people 'fairy tales', and then Uldor will escape. We need proof that Uldor is the cheater, a crook."

"But how? All we can do is watch."

And then Jack thought of an idea, "I got it." Back at the Poker, Uldor has won a lot of chips, making him super rich, and Jack tugs the cloak and said, "Excuse me again."

"Huh?" Ask Uldor, turns around and saw Jack and Raichu again, "You again. What is it this time?"

"Listen, I'm a big fan of yours." Said Jack, lying, "But I have trouble with something. I have no idea how to this game of yours. What do you call it actually?"

"_Jack? What are you doing?" _Ask Raichu, whispering.

"So you want to learn how to play, Poker?" Ask Uldor, confused.

"Very much, it would be honorable if I watch you play the Poker game again." Said Jack, smiling.

"Alright, have a seat." Said Uldor, and then both Jack and Raichu sat near Uldor, keeping and eye on his hand.

It was another game, and then both Uldor and the banker have five cards. Uldor looks at his card, and all he ever has is a **7 club, **a **king of hearts, **a **4 diamond, **a **3 hearts, **and one **Ace spade.** However, Uldor discard three cards to keep the **king of hearts **and on **Ace spade. **He drew cards, and still no luck; a **2 heart, **a **5 club, **and a **queen of hearts. **And then, by quick hands, he swaps cards, but Jack was quick.

"Slow!" Jack shouted, pointed at Uldor. When all of the sudden, Uldor is slow, and he's no longer a quick swapper. The banker caught Uldor, and Uldor was shocked. "Stop! Busted!" Ha, ha! Cheating caught Uldor, swapping cards was an easy one because he had lucky cards with him this whole time.

"Uh…uh, I can explain." Said Uldor, nervous.

"How dare you!" The banker shouted, pointing at Uldor, it got everyone's attention, "You have cheated through all over the casinos and think you can earn money that fast! I will execute you for cheating!"

Jack was shocked; he was frighten to hear the word 'Execute', but he can't let an incident man get killed right in front of the witnesses. And then, Jack moves his hand, a palm on the banker's face but away and said, moving it, "You didn't see it." And then he turns to everyone and said to them, waving his hand, "You all didn't see this and hear this." Everyone turns away; Uldor was surprised to see Jack doing something with his Mystic.

"I didn't see anything." Said the banker, hypnotized by Jack's Jedi Powers.

Jack does his Jedi Powers again on the banker to make sure he forgets this, "This is not the man you're looking for."

"This is not the man I'm looking for."

Jack looks at Uldor and does his Jedi Powers on him, "You will come with me to the men's room."

"I will go with you to the men's room." Said Uldor, hypnotized by Jack's Mind Trick powers.

When Jack, Raichu, and Uldor left the Poker game, Jack looks at Uldor, arms crossed and looking at him mad. However, Uldor is just looking at Jack, of why he let him live instead of turning him in, but he has to talk.

"Okay, explain." Said Jack, "What for reason going through all the casino games by cheating and earning a lot of Gils."

"Well, you see." Uldor explains, "The reason why am I doing this, is because I'm doing it for someone for someone important."

"And who's that?" Ask Raichu.

"My Uncle." Said Uldor, Jack and Raichu were surprised, "My Uncle was very sick, and it cost a lot of money, like One Trillion Gils (1,000,000,000,000). However, I was hoping to win so that way I can save my Uncle. That's why I must get rich, to save my Uncle from being ill."

Jack seems to buy Uldor's story. "I see." He said, and then he thought, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Ask Uldor.

"Help us defeat Akoo ounce and for all, and I'll keep you a secret from the Casino." Said Jack.

Uldor thought about which he is, and said, "Oh…that guy." He thought about it and then agrees, "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

Jack releases his hand, and Uldor did the same, but Jack felt shocked, Jack was stroke by Uldor, from his jokes.

"AAGGHH!!!" Jack shouted in pain.

"Sorry, can't resist." Said Uldor.

"That's okay." Said Raichu.

"Right." Said Jack, "Just go take care of your thing until our next round. In the mean time…you continue with your um, thing."

"Great." Said Uldor, and then he took off, "Later!"

"Okay." Said Jack, and then he walks back to the Coliseum along with Raichu.

Now back inside the Coliseum, it's Vrin against Toff. A girl with white hair, pale eyes, wearing Egyptian clothes, white pants, and bear footed. She doesn't have any weapons, but she is really a girl name, "Toff Stoner". I think Jack is going to arrive late for this one.

"When you two are ready." Said Jestro.

"I'm already ready." Said Vrin, and I'll use, Plantieon!" She throws her Vine Ball, and then a pok'emon that looks like Eevee, but grown with leaves all over its body, and knows grass attacks.

"I can top that." Said Toff, and throw throws her pok'e ball, revealing another Eevee, but covered with Rock Armor.

"What's that?" Ask Joey, and then remembers, "That's Stonieon! How did she require a Stonieon?"

"That pok'emon must be another Eevee evolution." Said Ben, "I wonder, does it belong to the Jade, or the Crystal?"

"Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Listen; Toff is from the Danto because she was born from the pharaoh, but look at her pok'emon." Joey takes a closer look, and so does his other two pok'emon.

"Mime, mime?" Ask the little clown pok'emon. It is known as the mimic pok'emon.

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Whoa! That Stonieon is blind, just like Toff." Said Joey.

"And now, the tournament is about to…" Said Trey.

"Begin!" Jestro announced, and then Vrin makes her first move.

"Plantieon! Plant Frenzy!" Vrin commanded, and her pok'emon use tentacles to catch Toff and Stonieon, but then Toff and Stonieon sensed the presence, giving them both to dodge the attack by going up in the air! "No way!" She shouted, shocked.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted.

"How did she do that?" Ask another, everyone looks at the figure with the black clothes, brown hair, and an orange mouse.

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"Raichu!" Said Raichu.

"Mime! Mime!" Said the little mimic pok'emon.

Both Jack and Joey high-five each other, "Thank Zucions I've made it. What's going on?"

"Watch." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and the mimic pok'emon watch.

"I'll try again." Said Vrin, and then she commanded, "Plantieon! Plant Frenzy!" Plantieon summon even more plants to try and trap Toff and Stonieon, but they dodge it fast, and then Toff moves her hands around, attack Vrin. WHAM! "AAGGGHH!!!"

"How did she do that?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Joey, looking at Jack, confused.

"You know, sensing Vrin's movements?" Ask Jack.

"Let's take a closer look." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he uses his eyes, "Shrunken Eye." His eyes turned into Eagle Eyes.

"Byakugan!" Joey shouted, and his eyes turned pale.

"Force Seeing." Said Jack, and his eyes turned yellow. And what all three of them saw was a line coming from Toff, moving away and closer to her. "What are those lines?"

"Mystic?" Ask Joey.

"Mime, mime."

"They are." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Those are her 'Vibration Mystic'. With Vibration Mystic, she can detect movements from you opponents, and you either counter or dodge the attack."

"Whoa!" Said Jack, "I've got to give that a try."

"Mime! Mime, mime, mime, mime, mime, mime!"

Jack looks at the little mimic pok'emon, and said confused, "Is that pok'emon mimicking what I'm doing?"

"Yep." Said Joey, "This is, 'Mime Jr.'"

"Cute Pok'emon." Said Jack.

"Mime, mime." Said Mime Jr.

"Focus." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then all five of them continue to watch the match.

"I've had it!" Vrin shouted, and then she sends her plants at Toff, but then Toff jumped in the air, with her Stonieon. "No way!"

Toff landed, but her pok'emon attacks the ground, giving Vrin the time of her life!

"What the?" Vrin shouted, she's trapped by Stonieon's attack, it looks like the shape of the fist, but big and grabs her very fast, "I'm ganna die!" And then Toff did a combination by using her arms by movement, and moves the stone hand up and down, up and down, getting her in pain. "Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie!" POW! She was slammed on the floor, and she's knocked out, "Ow."

Jestro checks her pulse, and announced, "Vrin is knocked out of the battle. The winner goes to Toff Stoner, and Stonieon." The medics came by, returned Plantieon back to her vine ball, and sends Vrin to the hospital.

And now, the screen moved around, and shows two warriors on their name, "Ju-Ling VS Zu-Ling".

"Ah! Man!" Jack shouted, "When do I get to fight?"

"I don't know." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But this blind tournament might come in handy." Toff and Stonieon returns back to her sensei, Bernard, and then both warriors came in battle.

"Well, would you look at that," Joey said, "Aren't they look the same."

"They're not the same." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I think they're brother and sister."

"What! Brother and sister?" Ask Jack, "They are related?"

"Yes."

However, Ju-Ling seems to be nervous about look at her brother, Zu-Ling.

"But I don't know who to root for." Said Jack.

"The Warlords will be rooting for Ju-Ling." Said Yang, "But I don't know who will be rooting for Zu-Ling."

"Begin!" Jestro announced. When they're turn came Zu-ling brought out ditto as Ju-ling brought her Pikachu as they both took their places on the field.

"Brother..." Ju-ling said dodging her brother's round kick.

He doesn't speak at all as he sends countless blows toward his sister, Zu-ling, as she blocked watch one with lightening speed. The fight between them had started Zu-ling could bring her self to hurt the only brother she had left. She was sent flying into a wall from his wolf fang attack when he caught her off guard.

Ditto took Pikachu form as Pikachu tried coming at his with iron tail at full power only to get push back with Thunderbolt. Pikachu then got ditto with tackle from behind when he was going to take another form.

"Whoa! That's powerful!" Jack shouted, "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Remember, they are Warlords."

"Sweet." Said Joey, "They are impressive."

"But do they have to fight against each other?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair.

"Hey! It's their tradition, and they can do what ever they want." Said Trey, "But they better not break a law on this."

She got up only to get blasted in to the wall once more with another wolf fang attack from him before she flipped in to the air. She then gave him her spinning angel move drew his blood faster after he wiped it for his mouth.

"You're getting stronger dear sister." Said Zu-Ling.

She didn't answer him all as she blocked his flying wolf bite attack that sent her back into the wall once more. She coughed up blood loosing her vision as everything was going blurry around her as she managed to block.

Ditto was being sat on by Pikachu trying to take form of a pok'emon eating more dirt then Diglett on X-mas, but got tossed into the air by ditto's pound attack to get pounded few more times by ditto before shocking with thunder.

He was covered in her blood as she was only cover half way with his blood sitting on the ground not moving her already broken body .she couldn't move anyone after getting to many hits to the back side of her body. He then stood there facing his sister wanting to end as fast as he could watching his half dead sister lay there in pain.

"No way!" Jack shouted, "Is she okay?"

"Are you worried?" Ask Trey, "Because this is getting ugly."

"We've got to do something!" Jack shouted.

"Mime, mime, mime!" Said Mime Jr.

"Forgive me!" He said, begging.

He launch his secret move call of the pack on her only to get hit with kiss of angel's wings to his already broken ribs by her .she had tricked him into attacking her head on by pretending she was in pain like that.

It looked like Pikachu was going to win this round using thunder wave combo with quick attack, but ditto got he best of him. Ditto made Pikachu eat his own attacks my turning into a magic mirror and reflected the attacks at Pikachu.

"Awesome!" Said Raichu, "This is amazing! But wait! That's another Pikachu!"

"Stop! Zu-Ling!" Jestro announced, "Ju-Ling is already knocked out, along with her pok'emon. You've already won the match."

"Sheesh." Said Zu-Ling, "You're no fun." And then he walks back up the stairs with his Ditto.

"And I thought it was a girl." Said Jack, "But I have been foolish from his boy side."

"That was a sibling match." Said Joey. The medics came by to take Ju-Ling and her Pikachu straight to the hospital, and then the tournament continues.

"I do have to agree with Erika." Said Jack, "This match is horrible then ever."

"Me too." Said Raichu.

"Then let's see who's next on the big screen." Said Mike, and then he flirts with Amy, "I hope it's me, because I never get to fight on this one."

"Uh…" But Amy is afraid, and gets behind Jack, "Jack, protect me."

"What?" Ask Jack, looking at Amy, confused.

"Fear not." Said Mike, "Because I will become next!"

"That's my student!" Bernard cheered. The screen started to react, and shows two fighters, "Max Warlock VS Mike Lee Rock". Mike then cheered on his ears, "Wow!"

"Yahoo!" Mike cheered, "It's my turn, now!"

"Great, just great." Said Jack, "And I was hoping it would my turn, or Joey's turn! This is not fair!"

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I have a new lesson for you all."

"What?" Ask Amy, looking at Yo-Yo Man.

"Later, we'll learn how to defend ourselves when we are blind." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But we'll discuss that later, until the tournament is complete, but for right now, It's Mike and Max's turn.

And so, the tournament went on, and this time, it's Max against Mike. I should tell you that these two are Bernard's students, and Bernard must keep a close eye on the both of them. Find what will happen, and place your bets on that will win the next round, on Episode 173.

Notes:

-Uldor gets to join the party, but Jack really fell for his tricks.

-It was Mime Jr., the mimic pok'emon.

-Toff won against Vrin, and now Vrin is in the hospital.

A new Fakemon is called "Stonieon"; it looks like Eevee's Rock evolution, by wearing rocks and stones as armor.

-Zu-Ling won the match against his sister, Ju-Ling.

-And now, it's Mike against Max.


	192. Chapter 173

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 173

Let Round Ten Begin!

And now, it goes to the next round, "Max Warlock VS Mike Lee Rock". Max is a Wizard on this tournament who has hard of hearing. A Magician wearing a red cap, a white mask, black suit, black pants, holding a won, and knows Magic Tricks. As for Mike, he has greasy hair, black eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit, and wooden arms and legs.

"Alright! This is it!" Mike cheered, "I'm doing it for you, sensei, and you too, Amy, my sweet love! I will become the greatest warrior you have ever saw, and by defeated Max for your love! Watch me, Amy! Watch me!" He leaps over the rail, and landed on the arena. Max just appeared on the arena by using his red cloak, and they say he's a real wizard.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"He's a wizard." Said Jena.

"But since when does Wizards get to enter the tournament?" Ask Ben.

"I don't know." Said Godzica, "But is he a real wizard?"

"Summon your pok'emon." Jestro announced. Mike just threw his pok'emon, and only summons a little light blue squirrel. And as for Max, he summons a ghost pok'emon that looks like a Cyclops, but wrapped around in dark sheets.

"Max, I wish to defeat you for my sensei." Said Mike, "But I'll make it go easy on you."

**What? **However, Max used his hands to move, giving a communication.

"What was that?" Ask Jack, "Moving his hands around."

"It's called, 'American Sign-Language'." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What?" Ask Jack, "The 'American-Sign-Language?' Never heard of it."

"Relax." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's important to deaf people."

"? Deaf People?" Ask Jack.

"You must be clueless." Said Trey, "Deaf People are those who have hard of hearing."

"They can't hear?" Ask Jack.

"Bingo." Said Sarah, "Did you lose your mind?"

"Sarah!" Tamer and Joey said, looking at Sarah, mad.

"What? My bad." Said Sarah.

"Max is deaf?" Ask Jack, "That explains why he can't hear."

"Begin!" Jestro announced, and then the battle begins. First, Max places his cloak on the floor, and signs, **Good-Bye**. This time, he went underneath the cloak, but when he does, the cloak still looks like it's still on the floor.

"You can't fool me." Said Mike, removes the cloak, but there was nothing! Mike was shocked, "What? But, but, but he was there. Where did he go?"

"That was amazing!" Jack shouted, surprised, "How did he do that?"

"Wow!" Said Raichu, "Max is a wizard!"

"I wonder if I'll do what he does." Said Joey.

"Forget this!" Said Mike, throwing the cloak behind him, "I'll just wait until you appear." The cloak is now on the floor, a perfect square, and then Max comes out of the cloak, and then casts a spell on Mike, "AGH!"

"That had to hurt." Said Joey, "It was Max's trick all along."

"Bliemmy! How did he do that? I must know!" Said Jack.

"Sorry, but 'a magician never reveals his secrets'." Said Sarah.

"Impressive." Said Mike, "But now, it's my turn." He placed his hands on the floor, and the mirror goes after Max, "Mirror Possession!" But Max avoids the attack, throwing his cloak on the floor again, and gets under the cloak. "You can't fool me! I'm going after you!" He went after Max, by going under the cloak too, and then there are two. Both Max and Mike got out of the cloak, and ready to battle.

"Hi-ya!" Pow! Mike used his Overdrive on Max, "I thought I have to use this. Sensei! Watch me!" He placed his hands on the floor and does it again, "Mirror Possession!" Max is trap on the Mirror Possession, and Mike performs these weird posses, "Ha! Hu! Ya!" Mike pulls out Shurikens, throws them at Max, and Max was hit, "Phew." And then he does it again, "I'm just getting started."

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, "Go! You two!"

"Alright!" Raichu cheered.

Max was possessed again by Mike's Mirror Possession, and doing his posses, "Ha! Hu! Yeah! Not bad." He throws bombs, and Max was attacked, "Amazing." And then, he releases his final move, "And take this, 'Mirror Possession, Truth behind the Mirror'." And then last, a mirror is in front of Max, but Max can't escape, "There!" BOOM!! Max exploded into pieces; everyone was shock to see Max's suicide death! Even Mike was shocked to see that happen, "What? NO!"

"Max!" Jack shouted, shock, and he looks at Mike, "Are you out of your mind, Mike? You killed Max!"

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Mike cried in tears, yelling, "I'm sorry, Max! I didn't mean to kill you! I never thought my mirror was that powerful." And then, Mike removes his head, revealing Max's head, everyone was shocked, and that was surprise.

"Whoa! Max?" Ask Amy, "But where's Mike?"

"Bliemmy!" Said Jack, surprised, "How did Max do that? I got to know!"

Mike placed his cloak on the floor like a perfect square, pulled the cloak up, and then a tile was removed, revealing Mike out of the floor.

"Huh? How did I end up here?" Ask Mike, looking around, and getting out of the underground, he's confused. Everyone was cheering for Max, and Max takes a bow. "Wait! Did you do that? Was Amy and Sensei watching?"

"Jack." Said Amy, hiding behind Jack, "Hide me. He's giving me the creeps."

"What is he doing?" Ask Joey, "Fighting, or entertaining?"

"It could be both of them." Said Tamer.

And then finally, Mac removes his cloak, holds it up, and reveals nine doors that are big, perfect for Mike's size.

"Okay. What's this?" Ask Joey.

"Is this a trick?" Ask Jena.

"Don't know, Jena." Said Ben, "But he's a wizard."

Mike was surprised, knowing this would happen, "What! Oh no, I'm not going in there." Max has no choice, but to place his clock under Max, and then transport him in the big box. Now Mike is inside the box, making Max close the three doors.

**Ladies and Gentlemen! I will show you, how would it happen if you see Max, all mixed up. **Max was signing to everyone, but some had no idea what he's saying.

"What is he saying?" Ask Jack.

"He's said, he'll make Mike all mix up by the box." Said Bernard, "I just hope he doesn't over do it." He cries, worried about Mike other then Max.

And now, Max pulled out a saw, silver sharp edges that cuts wood, he pulled out another one, and placed both of them through the box. It gave everyone the scares, thinking if Max will over do it. He placed six more saws through the box, making only nine small doors.

"Hey! Max! Did you over do it?" Jack asks. However, Max can't hear Jack. Remember; Max is deaf, and he's a deaf wizard when it comes to magic.

Max started to first open the middle-up, there was nothing? Everyone was surprised, but Max opens the door on the up-left. All of the sudden, there was Mike's head!

"What the?" Ask Mike, surprised, "Where did my body go?"

Max opened the bottom-left, and revealed Mike's wooden right leg and feet.

"Hey! That's my leg!" Max opens the middle-right, middle left, and upright. Each had their Mike's body, but they were scrambled. "What the?" Max closed the doors all over again, "Hey!" And started to scramble, everyone door. Everyone was watching, seeing if Max is getting good and good. When all of the doors are closed, Max decided to see if he knows if Mike is okay. He removes the saws, each and every one of them. He opens the middle door, all three of the middle doors, takes a peek, but closed it shut in shock.

"Mike!" Said Bernard, shocked.

Max had a bad feeling about it. He pulls out a card, and it said, "Is there a doctor in the house?" The door was open, and Mike came out of the box, knocked out.

"Mike!" Bernard shouted, in shock, he came into the arena, and near Mike all worried. "Oh, Mike! What happened?"

"**But…Bernard." **Max tried to convince Bernard, but he took Mike and his pok'emon away, straight to the Hollow Bastion Hospital, not speaking to Max.

"Since Bernard has taken his student, Max Warlock and Dusclops win." However, Max wasn't happen about this. He returns his Dusclops, and walks back up stairs, feeling sad about it. He was hoping that he would do it right, but he wasted his Mystic.

"Max!" Jack called, but Max still can't hear Jack, "Max?"

"He's deaf, remember." Said Joey, "He can't hear you."

"Max." Said Jack, "What is wrong with him."

"Maybe something made his gut weird." Said Raichu, "Or something worse, is this his sorrow?"

"Jack, you still have to win the tournament for you tournament." Said Sarah.

"This is why you must become the Empire." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he points to Max, "He see how sorrow he is?"

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Think of what will happen if everyone acts like that, and there is no Empire?" Yo-Yo Man asks Jack, "Then there is no hope left."

Jack had never thought of that, until then the screen moved names again. This time, there are eight warriors left, and then two fighters have their name on it. Everyone looks, and it said two warriors, "Jack Davis VS Brent Flystone!" Holy Zucions! It's Jack's turn!

"Huh?" Jack looks at the screen and cheers, "Yes, It's here, believe it! I get to fight!"

"Alright!" Raichu cheered, "Finally, to prove to never mess with a peasant!"

"Go get him, Jack." Said Joey, "Remember; do it to save your sister."

"Now, if you all excuse me." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I have some attendants to do." He disappears, and reappears near another teacher, Rinblade.

"Huh?" Everyone sensed Yo-Yo Man, and looks at him in his appearance, "Yu-Yu Sai-Na!"

"Hi." Said Yo-Yo Man, with his palm up."

"What do you mean, hi?" Ask Ben, "It's Brent against Jack."

"And you do realize that my Brent will win against your student." Said King Ruben, "That's an order."

"I doubt it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Unless you two want to make a bet."

"A what?" Ask Rinblade, "Fine. If my student wins, then I get your students."

"True, very true." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But however, I was going to tell you all this; Jack and Brent are against each other, along with their best pok'emon. We'll make a bet on our students to see if one will forfeit or knock out. If your student wins, and then you'll have all my students."

Joey and Amy were shock to hear that.

"_Uh-Oh." _Joey thought, shocked.

"_Jack, you've got to win." _Amy thought, _"I don't want to be Rinblade's student, but Deborah's student. I'm depending on you! You've got to save your sister on this round."_

"_Jack, she's at the hospital, and she's depending on you." _Joey thought, _"Please Jack, win this tournament and I'll give you want you desire."_

"Sweet." Said Rinblade, "I've always wanted to see how strong Jack is, but nothing beats my Prince Brent. But if your student wins?"

"Simple." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You become a TA. Teacher's Assistant, it's pretty easy. You're still a sensei with your students, but then, they're my students too. I get them back, but you're still your students."

"Done." Said Rinblade. Brent gets down, and Jack jumps down along with Raichu.

"Prince Brent!" Jack shouted, pointing at him, "I've been waiting for this, for a very long time!"

"Jack, can't we call this a draw?" Ask Brent.

"A what?" Ask Jack.

"You mean, call it a tie?" Ask Raichu, Brent nodded.

"I'm sorry." Said the king, "But there is no 'tie' in this tournament."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"No fair!" Brent shouted, "How could you do this?"

"Franklin!" King Ruben shouted, "Have you lost your mind? There should be a tie or a draw in the tournament! It's just that my son must end up with a draw with the Empire."

Everyone was shouting at the king, and then the king shouts with a high sound from his low voice, "SILENCE!" Everyone was silenced on this one, and then no one makes another sound. "Those are the rules! Either that, or I will disqualified the both of them." Everyone was even more silence then ever. "Now then, the tournament will not allow the draw, so now, the tournament will continue with the Prince, and the Empire."

Jack decided to go monk, and he had already chosen his Raichu at first. But this time, Prince Brent used his Vine Ball, and released a triceratops, a big one. The whole arena has enough size, but Brent decided to go Monk too. So now, it's too Monks.

"Jack Davis versus Prince Brent Flystone!" Jestro announced, "There are only eight fighters left."

Jack was surprised to see a big dinosaur pok'emon, "Whoa. That is one huge dinosaur pok'emon. I didn't know they exist."

"They exist in the Jade Region." Said Brent, "Better get used to it."

"Used to it." Said Jack, "I've got to get myself a Dinosaur Pok'emon of my own."

"Are you two ready?" Jestro announced, looking at the both of them, and then shouts, "Begin!"

"I think I know who to take my anger on!" Jack shouted, going berserk after Brent, and then he attacks, but Brent guards himself from Jack's punches, kicks, and palms.

"Huh?" Joey shouted, "What's gotten into Jack?"

"Is he berserk?" Ask Amy, "He shouldn't do that!"

"Has Jack lost it?" Ask Jena, "Brent do something!"

However, Brent fined a wide-open target, and attacks Jack, full center. "Sorry Jack." POW!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, but he gets back up and thought, _"Darn Jena! She used her attack on me when I guarded my little sister, and now it makes my chest a weak spot. I have to finish this before it happens."_ Jack tries attack, going offensive, and Brent defensive.

"Jack!" Raichu called, "What about me?" But Jack is ignoring Raichu, giving his dinosaur to attack Jack.

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain, knowing a dinosaur is attacking Jack, but not Raichu.

"Jack Davis of Clock Town!" Brent called, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No!" Jack replied in a shout, "But I want is my revenge!" He charges again, going offensive again, everyone was watching this happening, "I want my revenge, Brent! It's your sister's fault that insulted my sister! And now, when I defeat you in this tournament, this will show you that she should know better."

"Jack, I get your message!" Brent shouted, sending Jack flying, "But it's not my fault!"

Jack was sent flying again, but landed, "Agh! I won't lose to you, Brent!" He tries again; Jack must have lost his mind, going offensive.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Jack! Calm down!" Amy shouted, "What are you doing, going offensive? Did you forget that a true warrior goes defensive?"

"_This match is in the bag." _Rinblade thought, _"Jack, I'll give you a cruel punishment for going offensive as ever."_

But in the Flower Shop, Anthea was cheering for Brent. "Go! Brent! Go! Teach that loser a lesson!"

Brent sent Jack flying again, but right on the chest. "Sorry Jack, but this is for your own good! Sword Dance!"

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain, and then he's laid on the floor, he's breathing.

"Jack! No!" Amy shouted.

"Jack!" Joey shouted.

"No! Cousin, Jack!" Zatch shouted.

"I knew it, he's a goner." Said Inuyasha.

But Jack doesn't quit that fast; he got up, breathing, and stares at Brent in the eyes.

"Jack! Have you lost your mind?" Joey shouted, "Did you forget who you're doing it for?"

"_Oh course." _Amy thought, _"He was suppose to do it Erika, and if Jack keeps doing this, Erika will never make it."_

"_I've got to do something." _Joey thought, _"Unless."_ And then he shouts, "Jack! What are you? An idiot? You're making it worse! Did you forget your promise? What about your sister!" That gave Jack a thought, "You promise if you win this, you'll let Erika live, and remove the Black Plague! But instead, you went berserk! You've got to pull yourself together and save your sister, now!"

"_Bliemmy, I forgot!" _Jack thought in shock, _"Erika, I still promise, but this is not what I really am. But this time, I'll try again." _And then, Jack started to get in pose, and talks, "Raichu! I forgot who I really am."

"Huh?" Ask Raichu, looking at Jack, "What?"

"I am Jack Davis! A Pok'emon Hero!" Said Jack, "And I should know better to go offensive, and I really learned what's important!"

"What?" Ask Raichu.

And then Jack let out a shout, "I am here to save my sister from the Black Plague, and I will never forget that!" Jack points at Dedra, right at the stands and shouts, "Hey! Dedra! It's payback time! This time, I will show you to never mess with a Peasant, ever! I will take your Prince out ounce and for all, showing you to never with a Peasant! My Name is Jack Davis! Remember it!" He looks at Raichu, "Raichu, I have a plan." He points at Brent's dinosaur, "Since we can't go after Brent, let's get his dinosaur breath!"

"What? Crystalhorn?" Ask Brent.

And then both Jack and Raichu charge after Crystalhorn, going to see what's more important; they are here to save Erika, and save the world from Nickless' reign of terror!

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, "Let's do it! Together!"

"YEAH!" Raichu shouted.

"Ah-huh." Said Sarah, "That's what I'm talking about. You go, boy!"

"_There! That's the Jack I remember." _Joey thought.

**Good Luck, Jack Davis.**

"_Go get him, Jack, Raichu, you two can do it." _Amy thought, smiling.

"Crystalhorn! Move!" Brent commanded his pok'emon, Crystalhorn, the triceratops pok'emon started to go rampage. Jack and Raichu look at Crystalhorn confused, and it seems the Crystalhorn hates the word, 'Dinosaur Breath'.

"Uh-Oh." Said Jack, and then he shouts, "RUN!" Brent's Crystalhorn are chasing Jack and Raichu. . "AAGGGHH!!!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

"I should have warned you about it." Said Brent, putting his hand on his face, "Never call my Crystalhorn, 'Dinosaur Breath'. That insulted him."

"AAGGGHHH!! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Jack shouted, still running around the whole arena.

"RUN AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Raichu shouted, still running around with Jack around the whole arena, "WHY DO WE ALWAYS DO THIS, JACK?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jack shouted, "KEEP RUNNING!"

Everyone was feeling as though they have seen a ghost, but they were looking at Jack, thinking that he's acting crazy, along with Raichu. This is very embarrassing for the both of them, making them a fool out of themselves.

Joey, Amy, Pikachu, and Mime Jr. placed their hands on their face, feeling this is embarrassing.

"Jack." Said Joey, "Stop it."

Amy gets near Sarah and said, "If anyone asks, I'm related to you."

"Okay, girl." Said Sarah, "But I rather be related to you."

"_This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever saw." _Brent thought. Until then, Crystalhorn Jack and Raichu, gobbling them up.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised to see what happened.

"Look Jack, I better tell you something, since you're inside my Crystalhorn." Said Brent, "He was just playing around, but if you and your Raichu to live, you better forfeit before things get underhand." Both Jack and Raichu are still inside Crystalhorn's stomach, and they can't break out.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?" Ask Jack, "I had worst times then this."

"Like what?" Ask Dedra.

"This." Jack formed hand seals, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Joey knew this would come.

"Uh-Oh, Princey's done for." Said Joey.

Crystalhorn felt his stomach like he's full, until he felt inflated, and more inflated like a big balloon.

"Crystalhorn?" Ask Brent, confused. Crystalhorn looks like a big balloon, and then…BOOM! Crystalhorn exploded into pieces, getting all of Jack's clones out and Raichu out!

"Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hi-ya!" All of the bloods and organs are spread everyone around the whole arena, and Brent was shock. Wait! Is this legal? Because I think Crystalhorn is dead, or the tournament is no over yet. Find out what happens next on Episode 174. To Be Continued…

Notes:

-Max won the next match, but feels sad about something.

-Now it's Jack's turn, but he was about to lose, until it came to his mind, Erika.

-Is Crystalhorn really dead, because the tournament arena has Anti-Death, and Crystalhorn can't die that fast.

-ASL (American Sign-Language is important to Deafness).


	193. Chapter 174

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 174

The Episode Continues: The Eleventh Match is on!

The Match continues between Jack and Brent, and things aren't looking good. When we left off, Jack insulted Crystalhorn, making the big dinosaur chase Jack and Raichu around the whole arena. But then, Crystalhorn gobbled up Jack and Raichu, Brent told Jack to surrender, but you know Jack, he won't surrender until he saves his sister. When they were gobbled up, Jack used his Jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, also known as, "Art of the Doppelganger", making Crystalhorn that ate Jack and Raichu, explode into blood and organs all over the arena. Jena and her friends are very, very shock to see Crystalhorn, and Brent was stood there, shock to see Crystalhorn. But however, Joey saw an organ ready to eat.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, looking up, seeing an Organ coming. "Lunch time." He had his mouth open, and eats the organ.

"I would spit that out if I were you." Said Kakashi, and Joey spat it out. When all the sudden, the organ Joey was about to eat is moving.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "What the?" All of the blood, organs, and skins are coming back to the exploded Crystalhorn, forming back together.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Amy.

"Crystalhorn?" Ask Brent, staring at his dinosaur pok'emon, "Are you doing this?"

"It seems that there's Anti-Death." Said Joey, "The king set this up, just in case if somebody dies in the tournament, and he's responsible. But now, look at the dinosaur." Everyone looks at the dinosaur, and Crystalhorn is now dazed.

Jestro announced, "Since Crystalhorn can't continue and unable to continue the match, he will return back to your Vine Ball. However, the match still continues."

Brent returns Crystalhorn back to his Vine Ball, "Return, Crystalhorn, you did well." Crystalhorn turned red, and was transported back to its Vine Ball, and he looks at Jack.

"Sweet." Said Jack, "I have never thought of doing that. I thought me and Raichu would be goners."

"Hey, Jack." Said Raichu, "If we encounter another giant monster, can you do that again and feed Joey?"

"You bet." Said Jack.

"_I guess he is a Pok'emon Hero, after all." _Brent thought, _"And he was right in the first place, about seeing us both battle." _"Hey! Jack!" Brent called to Jack, both Jack and Raichu looks at Brent, confused, "I want to give you a thank you about warning me about this. It seems that you were right, the force never lies."

"I had to hand it to you." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "Sorry about Crystalhorn, but we're still in our tournament."

"I know, but still." Said Brent.

"I know too." Said Jack, "You want to call it a draw, but we still in this, just to see who's the strongest in the tournament. And I have to save my sister."

"Fine, let's continue." Said Brent.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Jack shouted, pulling out his Kunai Knife.

"Hey! I don't have a sword!" Brent shouted, pointing at him, "Are you trying to cheat?"

"Oh, but this is not for you." He placed the blade on his palm, closing it, "This is for me." _"I've been waiting to try this out." _Jack thought of this in his mind.

He remembers it, during the conversation with Yo-Yo Man. There was a flashback, between Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man, inside a small room.

"Okay, Jack, listen up." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is where you'll get learn something new. You have been watching me, using the Summoning Technique of course, but however, you're going to have to try and learn the summoning." He pulls out a huge scroll, and spreads it on the floor, "Behold, the Summoning Scroll. All you have to do is use your blood, and put your name on it. It's a contract that you have learn the summoning technique."

Jack looked at the scroll, and it's a Dog Summoning Scroll. He bit his thumb; blood came out, and signed his name on the Scroll in English, "Jack Davis". When he was complete, he used his sword, and cut his palm, making blood out of his hand, and placed it underneath his name, a full blood hand.

When the flashback was over, Jack used the Kunai Knife; pulled it down hard, and cutting his palm like blood, Brent was shock.

"_He's insane!" _Brent thought in shock.

"_Okay Jack, go for it." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"_Do it, Jack." _Joey thought.

And then Jack forms hand seals, all five, "Summoning Jutsu!" He placed his hand on the floor, and then smoke came out of the ground, he was happy to see is, "Yes! It's here!" Brent was prepared, but the summoning white smoke is getting smaller and smaller, revealing a small puppy. It barked a little, and that made Jack and Raichu shock. Brent was looking at the small puppy, up close.

"Oh! It looks so cute!" Said Amy, thinking cute.

"I know!" Said Raye, "It's adorable!" The rest however, they sweat-drop.

"Okay, what's up with girls and cute puppies?" Ask Joey.

"_Whoops." _Yo-Yo Man, _"That was a mistake."_

"Um…attack?" Ask Jack, pointing at Brent. The tiny puppy won't react.

"_Puppies don't attack, Jack." _Joey thought. But Jack notices that the puppy is distracting Brent.

"_Hah! There's an opening." _Jack thought, and then he shout, "Made you look!" POW! He punches Brent right on the face, sending him away.

"AGH!" Brent shouted in pain.

"Brent! You should know to never let your guard down!" Rinblade shouted, "Don't forget your training."

"You still want that bet?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack tries again, forming hand signs, "This time for sure!" He raise his had in the air, and plants it on the floor. Summoning smoke came out again, but worse, Jack summons a small dog. "Agh? Ahhh." Jack looks down, as though he messed up. He points at Brent, looking at the small dog, "Do it, believe it." And then the small dog goes after Brent.

"That's not going to work on me!" Brent shouted, he used his shield to block the attack, but the small dog got him on the arm, Brent was surprised, "Hey! Let me go!"

Jack was up in the air, along with Raichu, and then he shouts, "You're! Mine!" POW! Both Jack and Raichu kicked Brent on the face. That had to hurt.

"Go! Jack!" Amy cheered, "Do it for Erika!"

"Yes." Said Jack, "Had enough?"

"Never!" Brent shouted, "Now dodge this!" He charged at Jack, super fast, and attacks the both of them shouted, "Noble Hit!"

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain.

"HAGH!" Raichu shouted in pain.

"I hit." Said Brent, continue the attack, "Try and dodge me if you can." Brent was very fast, but Jack can't tell where he's hitting. Jack and Raichu are still breathing, however Brent is ready to finish this match.

"_I got to do something." _Jack thought, he turns around, and form hand seals, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger!" SLASH! "AAAGGHHH!!" But Brent was too quick; Jack was sent flying in the air, and falls on the ground.

"I got you!" Brent shouted, charging again, "Face it Jack; you're out of gas!'"

"I'm not out just yet." Said Jack, still in front of Brent, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Brent is behind Jack now, ready to perform the final blow, but then…Jack _farted_. Brent smells it, and covered his nose, like it smelled badly, away from Jack.

"MMMMM!!!! AAAGGGHH!" Brent shouted, covering his nose "MAN! WHAT DID YOU EAT?? EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!" Everyone was shock, but Joey, Pikachu, Amy, and Mime Jr. were laughing.

Joey laughed out loud, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Nice one, Jack! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu laughed.

Amy just giggled, and the same with Mime Jr. However, Yo-Yo Man smiling in thought, _"Who ever said 'Jack ran out of gas?'"_

Jack looks at Brent, all surprised, and scratching the back of his hair, "Oh! Sorry, Prince Brent, my apologizes."

"Now you're telling me!" Brent shouted, still having problem with his nose, "Man! It stinks!"

"Jack! He's a wide-open target!" Joey shouted, "Have you forgotten about that?"

"Oh, right!" Said Jack. And now it begins. "Here I go!" He shouted, performing hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jack released four Clones of himself, right in front of Brent, each separate away from Brent, and the real Jack shouted, "Guess which one is the real one!"

"Easy." Said Brent, pointing at the real Jack, "You're the real one!"

"Exactly!" The real Jack shouted, jumped towards Brent, "Hi-ya!" But Brent is not going to be fool that easy.

"_Stupid." _Brent thought, _"He's using himself as bait. I'll just use my shield, and when he attacks, I'll counter just like I did before." _Brent gets in position, guarding himself with his shield.

"Surprise!" The clone Jack shouted, pulling down the shield, giving Brent a surprise.

"No way!" Brent shouted.

POW! The clone punched Brent on the face, and then all three of them started to kick Brent upward. "Hi-ya!"

"Jack! Da-vis!" Brent is in the air, paralyzed, the real Jack jumps on the clone Jack, flies up, pulls his foot back, giving Brent a surprise.

"_Impossible!" _Brent thought, surprised.

POW! POW! POW! Jack kicked Prince Brent on the face from the back of his foot, "Inu-Clan, Barrage!"

"AAGGGHH!!" Brent shouted, yelling out loud in pain, and slammed his own face on the floor. All of Jack's clones vanished; the real Jack landed, and pointed at Dedra.

"My name is Jack Davis!" Jack shouted, pointing at Dedra, "And you should no better to insult a peasant. If you insult a peasant, then you really are a pain in your rear! Remember it!"

"Yeah!" Said Raichu. Dedra was offended, hearing all of Jack's insults, and shock to see Brent loose that fast.

"Go! Jack!" Joey cheered.

"Go! Raichu!" Pikachu cheered.

"What? No fair!" Jena shouted, "Prince Brent!"

"Ha." Said Inuyasha, "Princey is done for."

"I'm out just yet!" Brent shouted, "I'm not just done yet! You've released my Overdrive!"

"Overdrive?" Ask Jack.

"Oh boy." Said Raichu, a little worried.

"This is ever worse." Said Brent, "Because now, instead of attacking you," he charges faster, "I'm attacking your Raichu!" Raichu was shocked, "Stray Ring!"

"No!" Jack shouted, getting in front of Raichu, _"What am I going to do? I can't let my Raichu get hurt, just like what happen to Erika. However, I should be grateful that Brent did this for his honor, but I should do the same thing, and let him attack me. I just hope this works." _SLASH!!! "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Jack took a big slash, getting blood all over his Monk cloth, and he's bleeding.

"You idiot!" Brent shouted, shocked, "Why did you let yourself become a big target? Is it because you want me to attack you? Or is it because you are defending your pok'emon?"

Jack was still breathing, but still standing and replied, "Because…" Everyone looks at Jack, confused, "I choose this, and for another reason…It's my Destiny!" He sends Brent flying back with a palm push, but however, Brent landed, watching Jack suffering from the blood. _"I hope this works." _He takes all the blood from his palm, pulls out a scroll, and spreads the blood on the scroll. Next, he spins the release scroll around and around.

"What is this?" Ask Joey, "Unless…" And then he thought, _"Yes! This is it! The Summoning Jutsu!"_

"_Alright Jack, this is it." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Use the Summoning Jutsu, like how your father used it."_

"Prince Brent!" Jack shouted, spinning the scroll around and around, "This is it! Let's see who will win this." He throws the scroll up in the air, and forms hand signs under the scroll, shouting, "Boar! Dog! Bird! Monkey! Ram! Summoning Jutsu!" He slams the scroll on the ground, "Arcanine's Underground Attack!"

"Nice Try!" Brent shouted, still charging, "This is the end! Stray Ring!" Jack is very hopeless right there, ready to suffer from the attack.

"_Come on. Work." _Jack thought, and then he shouts, "Now!" A rumble started to shake, and then…Crunch! White and Silver, Growlethes and Arcanines, grabbing Brent tight.

"What the?" Brent asks, trapped, "What is this? Where did they come from?"

Jack looks at them, relieved that Brent is trapped. "It worked."

"Not for long!" Brent shouted, appearing behind Jack. Wait! It was Brent's Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Jack was shock to see him behind.

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked to see Brent behind.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"_That's the ticket." _Rinblade thought, _"Jack uses Shadow Clone Jutsu, so do the same thing on him."_

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Look again." CRUNCH! More Arcanines and Growlethes appeared, grabbed Brent.

"No way!" Brent tries again with the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"I'm still strong!" Crunch! "AGH!" The clone was caught again, and the more Mystic Brent wastes, the more Arcanines and Growlethes grabbed the clones, and then, Brent is out of Mystic; he can't use the Shadow Clone Jutsu anymore.

"This is impossible!" Brent shouted, "What's going on?"

Jack points at the real Brent, "If you make more Clones, then you get more Arcanines and Growlethes! And reason two of why I have to let you attack me; Yo-Yo Man has taught me the Summoning Technique that you can't attack yourself, but let the opponent attack you. And thank you for attacking me, if I can't find the real you, then I have to just 'smell' you, all thanks to your Yin Blade. Thank you, Brent." A silver Growlethe took Brent's Yin Blade, walking with it on its mouth.

"Hey! Give that back!" Brent shouted, calling the silver Growlethe.

"That's my son's weapon!" King Ruben shouted, "Give that back to him, that's an order!"

The silver Growlethe looks at Jack, and Jack said, taking Brent's weapon, "Oh, thank you."

"Thank you, silver Growlethe." Said Raichu, and it seems Omega is looking closely at Jack, seeing a reaction.

"_It seems Omega notice something." _Joey thought, _"Perfect."_

All of the clones are gone, and the real one still hold captive. "And now, for the final blow. I'll keep your Yin Blade as a souvenir." Jack started to form hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All of his clones appeared, "And now, it's time." All of his clones does what he does, "Boar! Ram! Transform!"

"Transform! Transform!" All of the Jacks shouted, and then yellow smoke appeared.

"What's next? The Sexy Jutsu?" Ask Brent.

"No." Said Raichu, and when the yellow smoke cleared, it's an army of Raichus. "An Army of Raichus." Everyone was shocked, "Ready boys?"

"Ready!" Said the Raichu clones.

"CHARGE!" The real Raichu shouted, charging at Brent, and pounding him with Raichu's Headbutt attack, "Raichu's Barrage!" The Arcanines and Growlethes are removed, freeing Brent, but Brent can't escape this time.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

"_It doesn't make any sense!" _Brent thought, _"How does he do this, even without his Demon Powers, I thought he would be weak, but this strong?"_

And then, poof! The real Jack appeared, and does his Kick attack, sending Brent towards the wall. CRASH! Everyone was covering his or her own eyes.

"Ohhhhhh." Said Joey, "That had to hurt."

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Anthea shouted, and fainted when watching on her glowing box.

"Prince Brent!" Rinblade shouted, "No!" She was worried.

But then, Brent gets back up, but getting up a little slow, "Never." Jack and his army clones were surprise. "I won't give up that fast."

"Man, you're stubborn." Said Jack, all of the clones vanished, he gather up his Mystic, and forms hand seals, "Boar! Ram! Transformed!" Poof! Pink smoke appeared, and then Jack transformed into Jena, but all nude, but however everyone can't see from the pink smoke. He said, or she said in a high pitch voice like Jena's, "Will you please, surrender the match to me?"

Prince Brent was shocked; he even had a nosebleed! Brent pulled out a white flag, out of his pocket and said, "I surrender, you win."

The Sexy Jutsu was wasted, transforming nude Jena into regular Jack. The pink smoke was cleared, and Jestro announced in a cough, "Prince Brent Flystone decides to surrender the match. The winner goes to Jack Davis and Raichu!"

Joey, Pikachu, and Mime Jr. however, they laughed their heads off.

"Jack! Raichu! You won!" Joey cheered.

"They won?" Ask Pikachu.

"Mime, mime?" Ask Mime Jr.

"Oh yeah!" Joey thought.

Jack points at Dedra, calling, "Hey! Spoil Brat! This will happen to you if you ever call any of my friends a peasant, or an insult! If you want Brent back, forget it, because he's staying with Jena whenever he feels like it! If you insult Jena again, I'm going to take you out, believe it! Because my name is Jack Davis! REMEMBER IT!" That got Dedra shocked, and fainted. _"I can feel myself strong, like I have grown to the next level."_

"_Jack, congratulations." _Joey thought, _"You have succeeded your goal, and won. I shouldn't have told you this, but if you pray, and give me something, then I'll exchange it. You have prayed to the gods for your victory, and won the match. And since you have give something for exchange, then it's time I will give you your desire." _Joey snapped his finger, and something happened at the hospital.

"Huh?" It was Erika, and she's alive, which means, the Black Plague is gone! "Am I, alive?"

"Erika, dear!" Paloo cheered, "Thank the gods, thank you."

"Thank you, gods." Said Lionel, "It has been the greatest victory ever."

"Hey! Jack!" Joey called, "It's Erika!" Jack and Raichu looks at Joey "You did it! The Black Plague is gone!"

"Really?" Ask Jack, and then he cheers, "Yahoo! Erika is all right! The Black Plague is gone! I'm so happy!"

"Me too!" Raichu cheered, "We did it, Jack! We won for Erika!"

Jack looks at Brent and said, "Hey! No hard feelings though, but it was fun while it lasted." He scratched the back of his hair, "I am, sorry for beating you up though. It's just that, I have a destiny."

"I accept your apologies." Said Brent, getting up, "But you're not mad about marrying Jena when I become Twenty-Five?"

"Save me a cake." Said Jack, giving Brent the thumbs up, "But I want to apologize to the Crystal Region and the Jade Region for what I have cause. It's just that, you're not bad guys, you're good guys, and people can change, because…it's their destiny. Brent, you have a destiny to follow, you will follow that destiny that leads you straight to your wife!"

"Really?" Ask Brent, happy, "You do sound like the Empire. A good Empire is always kind, and must have a heart."

"Thanks." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "Now, if you excuse me. Raichu and I have something to do." And then both Jack and Raichu hurried straight out of the coliseum, and straight to the hospital, "Thanks for the match, let use have a rematch someday, okay?"

"Take care!" Raichu called.

"Oh well." Said Rinblade, "I did lose the bet, but at least I can still teach my students."

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man. "And there is one person Jack and Raichu can trust the most: His friends, his family, his teachers, and everyone he knows."

"That's the way of the Empire." Said Joey.

"I better go with him." Said Amy, "Jack! Wait up! I want to see Peter!" And then she hurries straight down the stairs, following Jack and Raichu straight to the Hollow Bastion Hospital!

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "True love."

"Just like you and me, Joey." Said Raye, hugging Joey.

"Ah, Raye." Said Joey, blushed.

"I better go too." Said Yang, taking off, "Let me know when is my next turn!"

"You will!" Pikachu called, "Good-Bye soon!"

Brent walks up to Jena, being healed by her, and Dedra decided to become nice, instead of mean. However, the king looks at the screen, and thought of something, _"Maybe the Empire is right. We don't have to act like we're bad guys, but only on the right side. And that's why, that's why destiny has chosen you, Jack. Jack, Raichu, you two has a destiny to follow too, Jack."_

So now, the tournament continues, but this time, this will take between six fighters, and two will fight. And since Jack's encourage of his destiny and changes, he will continue on becoming a Pok'emon. Find out what will happen on Episode 175.

Notes:

-Jack is on nifty fighter, and he won't quit.

-The tournament has ended, and Dedra decided to treat Jena like a real Princess instead of a Peasant, and all her friends and family.

-Erika doesn't have the Black Plague, and she's saved!

-Now who's next?


	194. Chapter 175

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 175

The Family gets to fight, and the Inu Clan begins!

When Jack won the match against Brent, Jack has finally won his honor, and let Erika live. The medics took Brent straight to the hospital, and of course, Jack insulted Dedra, getting her back. What goes around comes around. However, Omega was surprised when he saw Jack petted his silver puppy. But Jack, Raichu, and Amy decided to bring their guest to the arena, Erika. But Peter will have to stay at the hospital until he' fully recovered.

"Big brother, Raichu, that was amazing." Said Erika, "But you shouldn't go hard on him. Don't you think it was ruthless to insult Dedra?"

"She insulted you." Said Jack, "But I got her back. That's what happens when you mess with Peasants."

"Hey Jack, Raichu, good to have you four again." Said Yo-Yo Man, Jack, Raichu, Erika, and Amy walks up stairs on the platform.

"That should teach them a lesson." Said Joey, "But it was lucky you made it back in one piece. There are only a few more rounds left." Everyone looks at the screen.

Today's match features "Joey Marshall Vs Henry Fang". Joey looks at Henry with iron determination. Henry looks at Joey with the same determination they are to begin their match. So the judge Jestro walks up between the fighters and is ready to start the battle so he tells them to summon their Pok'emon but Joey and Henry decline they decide to not summon any Pok'emon at all. The team is shocked they've never seen a battle without at least one Pok'emon in it. So Jestro decides to start the match with no Pok'emon just humans battling.

"This is confusing." Said Jack, "Can they do it without pok'emon?"

"Beats me." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's just watch."

Henry yells, "Let's go, Mutt-face!"

Joey replies, "Bring it, scrawny wolf!"

"All right, whenever you two are ready." Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"Go, Joey! Go! Go, Joey! Go!" Raye cheered.

Joey attacked, he charged Henry and delivered a kick to his face, "Eat that, scrawny wolf!"

But Henry was ready, "Nice try, dog-breath!"

Joey was shocked, "What how, did you block that?" Henry then attacks Joey with his fist Joey returned fire with his own fist.

Joey dug in his pockets and brought out a capsule of pills, "You ready wolf, and this is your end!" He ate one pill and began to change his teeth elongated into fangs, his nails sharpened into claws, and his hair grew wild.

"Go! Joey! Go!" Raye cheered, "Joey! Joey! He's our man! If he can't beat him, no one can!"

"Okay." Said Jack, "What is she doing?"

"Maybe cheering for Raye?" Ask Amy.

"Go, cousin." Said Erika, "You can do it."

He got down on all fours, "Here I come!" He rushed Henry on all fours then struck with his claws Henry was sent into the ground.

"Agh!" yelled Henry; he was in pain from Joey's hit.

"That hurt!" yelled Henry; he weakly stood up.

Joey then got ready for his next strike, "It's over wolf, and you're going down!"

Henry got ticked, "That's it mutt-face, you going down hard!" He's about to start his overdrive, "Wolf Whirlwind Attack". He lowers into a running stance, "Get a load of this!"

He struck Joey hard, he punched him into the air, "And away you go!" He jumped after him whirlwind kicked him, "Die Agh! This is the end!" He finished with a massive dive an explosion rocked the arena Joey is on the ground.

Joey was damaged, but he refused to give up, "Darn it!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Get on your feet! You can take your rival out!"

"Go! Joey!" Raichu cheered, "Go! Pikachu!"

He then activated his overdrive, "Fang Over Fang" Attack. He charges Henry at high-speeds and turned into a gray tornado, "Ninja Art of Beast mimicry: Fang Over Fang!" Henry was sent flying into the roof. Henry fell down, and he was dizzy.

Henry weakly got back up, but he was wobbling, "Grrrr! Darn you, mutt-face!" Henry could barely stand on his feet.

Joey then prepares his second overdrive, "Dragon Fist!" He struck Henry with his fist, "Eat this!" He began charging Mystic in his body, "Now! I'll end this! Dragon Fist explodes!" He punched upward and a golden dragon appeared and charged into Henry damaging him a lot. Henry was knocked out.

Henry yelled, "Agh!"

He was knocked out. Jestro checks for his pulse, coughs a little, and announces, "Henry Fang is knocked out of the battle! He winner goes to, Joey Marshall and his Super Sayian Powers!"

"Yes." Said Joey, "I guess you'll never win against the Inu Clan."

"Darn it." Said Henry, "How?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Joey.

The medics took Henry away, but he wanted to tell Joey something before he goes, "Hey! Mutt-Face, hold on!"

"What is it?" Ask Joey, looking at him, confused.

"You remember, Omega, right? Listen; tell you brother don't fight against, Omega."

"Why?"

"Because you have no idea how powerful, Omega is." Joey and Henry looks at Omega, closely, "They say that Omega is the most powerful opponent I have ever saw. What he carries is two weapons: The Empire Sword, and your Tessaiga. So can you tell him that?" And then he faints. The medics took Henry away.

"Sheesh." Said Joey, he teleports up there, and found his oldest brother, "Hey, Sanaskue."

"Oh, hello, Joey." Said Sanaskue, "What a surprise to find you here."

"Listen, Sanaskue," Joey said to his oldest brother, "Don't fight against Omega."

"Why?" Ask Sanaskue. Everyone looks at the screen, and they were shocked to see what's said two names, "Omega VS Sanaskue Marshall".

"Look!" Said Jack, pointing at the screen; "It's Omega against Joey's oldest brother!"

"That's why!" Said Joey. Sanaskue laughs, "What's so funny?"

"Mime, Mime?" Ask Mime Jr.

"Please, I can handle it." Said Sanaskue, "Just like how you handled against Henry."

"Sanaskue!" Joey shouted, "I won't let you fight against-" Pow! Joey felt a powerful punch, knocking him out. "Darn it!"

"Agh! Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried, and he looks at Sanaskue, yelling at him, "Are you out of your mind? You knocked out your little brother!"

"Joey!" Raye shouted, worried, "My Joey! Are you okay, baby?"

"Listen; it time that I get to do this." Said Sanaskue, "I know Joey is reckless, but he has no rights if I get to fight or not. However, I sense a disturbance from Omega." He teleports straight down on the arena, and prepares him self.

"Hey! Omega, it's your lucky day." Said Nova, "Listen; why don't you go easy on the Inu guy, okay?"

"…Like I would care." Said Omega, "I'm not like Shadow. You remember what I have come here for." He looks at Jack, catches his eyes, "But I'll wait until the time is right." He jumps down on the arena, and prepared him self.

"Summon, your pok'emon!" Jestro announced.

"I summon, Metagross!" Sanaskue shouted, and then a huge pok'emon that looks like Ben's Metagross appears.

"Metagross."

"What? Sanaskue has a Metagross, too?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Of course." Said Inuyasha, "Everyone in the family has a Metagross, including Sanaskue."

"Ow, that hit me." Said Joey, getting back up, and then he saw Sanaskue at the arena and shouted, "Sanaskue! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Not a problem." Said Omega, summoning his pok'emon, "I'll do the same thing!" He throws out his pok'e ball and shouted, "Go! Metagross!" A flash came out of the pok'e ball, and it's the same thing like Sanaskue, but a little darker, and dark red eyes.

"Metagross."

"Oh! Snap!" Said Sarah, surprised, "He has one too?"

"That's a surprise." Said Tamer.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, looking at the both of them, and then he announced, "Begin!"

However, Omega decided to go offensive, and the same goes to Sanaskue. As for the two Metagrosses, they tackle each other, trying to use Meteor Mash, but fails.

"Ha! Hu! Bull-Charge!" Sanaskue shouted, trying to stab Omega with his two Katanas, but Omega dodges them very fast. "Impressive."

"Thanks, you're not so bad for yourself." Said Omega, and then he shouts, "Demon Fang!"

"AGH!" Sanaskue didn't realize it was a trap, sending him flying, but he gets back up, "Nice try!"

"Come on, Cousin!" Jack cheered.

"Go! Sanaskue!" Raichu cheered.

"_That fool."_ Joey thought, _"My stupid oldest brother, you had no idea how powerful Omega is."_

Until then, Sanaskue's Metagross decided to use Psychic on Omega's Metagross, and it got him. But Omega's Metagross gets back up, by spinning around, and charges towards Sanaskue's Metagross, and got him.

"Man! Those are fierce!" Jack shouted, "Aren't you three going to cheer for your oldest brother? He is your related."

"Please." Said Inuyasha, looking away, "Like I would cheer for him anyway."

"Go! Sanaskue! Go!" Zatch cheered, "Go, Sanaskue, go!"

"No way. I'm not cheering for him." Said Joey, "He's a fool, fighting against Omega."

"Joey!" Jack shouted, "You should know better! If you don't support him, then he'll never win against him."

"Whatever." Said Joey, muttering.

"Sheesh, you really hate your older brothers, do you?" Ask Raichu.

Things did try to get easy, but things got hard. When Sanaskue tried to attack with Tiger Trap, Omega avoids it, and his Metagross takes him for a ride, but on Metagross's back. Sanaskue's Metagross took him for a ride too, and they fight in the air, mounted on their Metagrosses.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Said Ben, "They sure learn how to battle."

"It's like 'Gaia, the Dragon Champion'." Said Yami, "Except Omega and Sanaskue are like Gaia, and the Metagross are like 'Curse of Dragon'. I have never seen anyone mounted on their pok'emon before."

"Mounted?" Ask Godzica, and then she thought, "Oh, you mean like riding on their pok'emon while holding weapons, and still fighting."

"That's correct." Said Yami, "You still remember it for a long time."

"Thank you." Said Godzica. Up in the air, Omega and Sanaskue continues to fight, this is really one impressive fight from the both of them, and they keep on going.

"Go! Sanaskue!" Jack shouted, "You can do it!"

"You're in my way!" Sanaskue shouted, and then her performs his Special Attack, "Crab Grass!" SLASH! SLASH! It trapped Omega from his swords, "Dragon Twister!" Slash! Whoosh! A twister came out of nowhere, sending Omega mounted off his Metagross, and sent on the floor, but he landed. Sanaskue landed, and performs the final blow, "BULL! CHARGE!" He thrusts through Omega's body, from all of his Katanas, sending he straight to the wall.

"AGH!" CRASH! Omega hit a wall.

"Ohhhhhh." Said Joey, "That's got to hurt."

"Alright!" Jack cheered, "Sanaskue! You did it! You took out Omega for the first time!"

"Yay, Sanaskue!" Raichu cheered.

"Thanks, Jack, Raichu." Said Sanaskue, looking at Jack and Raichu, "But however, this match is in the bag already."

Jack looks at Omega and said, "That should him."

"That's my brother!" Said Joey, cheering, "You got him!"

Jack and Raichu were surprised, "Agh!"

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, "But I thought you never liked your oldest brother?"

"Well, you know." Said Joey, "It runs in the family."

"Lucky move." Said a voice, everyone looks at where Omega was smashed to, but still standing, "But I'm not out."

"Sheesh!" Joey shouted, "He's no quitter!"

"Sanaskue! Watch out!" Jack shouted, and Sanaskue looks at Omega, surprised.

"I thought I finished you," Sanaskue said, "But you're lucky you've survived my attack."

"That's it." Said Omega, "It's not enough." He puts his weapons away, and his shields away. However, everyone was confused on why Omega put his weapons away.

"Whoa. What's the dilly-o?" Ask Sarah.

"Something he has up on his sleeves." Said Tamer, "Just like how Max does his tricks."

**But he's no Magician**, Max signed, **Remember, he's a Warlord. And he always has something up on his mind, not on his sleeves, but his head.**

What Omega did was release his hand up straight to Sanaskue, and said, "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, touch me."

"!" Everyone was surprised.

"Omega! What are you…oh wait, I get it." Nova said, thinking of something.

"What?" Ask Blitzkrieg, confused at Nova.

"You'll see." Said Nova.

"I don't have to attack you." Said Sanaskue, "I'll just release my Overdrive on you." He had his Katanas out, and holding a third katana handle on his teeth, "This will be easy." He releases it, "Rhino! Rampage!" SLASH!"

"Go! Sanaskue!" Jack cheered.

"Go! Cousin!" Raichu cheered. He got him!

"Triple Sword! Soaring! Phoenix!" Sanaskue released a big twister at Omega, and Omega takes a hit. "Single Sword! Lion Strike!" SLASH! Sanaskue is now behind Omega, but got him. He breathes, and then ready to perform his powerful attack. Two Katanas on both hands, a Third on his teeth, and spinning only two of them around, Sanaskue's a tough powerful, and he's wasting Mystic, he can't be stopped. "Sent! Toward! You!" He charges, and then attacks, "Three! Thousand! Worlds!"

"YEAH!" Jack shouted; everyone saw it happening, but looking at Sanaskue only. But there's one problem…

"What?" Sanaskue thought, trying to feel his weapons, and all of them were gone, "What happened? Where are my swords?"

"Are you looking for you Katanas?" Ask Omega, and he shows them to everyone, "Are you looking for these?" Everyone was shocked.

"No way!" Joey shouted, "An Overdrive is suppose to fail!"

"Impossible!" Sanaskue shouted, "How did you get my weapons? I strike you with my Katanas, but now you have them? How?"

"_I get it." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"He wasn't a worry, but a real Monk. I recognize that pose before. It's a defense against Overdrives, Monks learn how to steal weapons very fast, but only works when they are in danger. Omega let himself become the target, filling his Limits straight, waiting for a chance to strike."_

"Sanaskue! Watch out!" Jack shouted.

Sanaskue dropped his guard! Omega is now in front of Sanaskue with a wide-open strike, and attacks with a palm, sending him flying. "AGH!"

"_You idiot!" _Joey thought, _"How could you let yourself become a wide-open target?"_

"Barrier!" Omega shouted, casting a spell.

"Dang." Said Sanaskue, "I can't use my weapons." He thinks, "Okay then, I'll just go, unarmed." He charges, ready to punch him, Omega was helpless, but then, Pow! Sanaskue didn't touch Omega, but something that blocked his attack, and it ache his hand, "Ow! What is this, a Demon Cut?"

"Something like this." Said Omega, and then he backs away. A barrier becomes visible, Sanaskue looks around, like he's trap.

"_You idiot! It's a trap!" _Joey thought, _"Omega set you up!"_

"Why is the barrier getting bigger and bigger?" Ask Sanaskue.

"Something like this." Said Omega, and then he shouts, "Super Nova!" The barrier shrunk, and then it explodes on Sanaskue, like a big nova. Sanaskue is knocked out from the attack.

"Sanaskue! No!" Jack shouted.

Joey was shocked, _"That was one powerful attack. It's like one of the Sayian's powerful attacks, 'Super Explosive Wave!' Sanaskue, you fool!"_

When the smoke cleared, Omega carries Sanaskue's weapons, and walks up to him. Everyone is shocked to see the most powerful attack; even no one can master a Super Nova.

"Hey! Sanaskue! Are you awake?" Ask Omega, placing Sanaskue's weapons on the floor, "It seems you took a big hit from my Super Nova."

"I'll be okay." Said Sanaskue, "It's just a scratch, but I'll be fine."

"I'll say; you are an impressive fighter." Said Omega.

"You too." Said Sanaskue.

Jestro looks at them with a smile, and announced, "Since Sanaskue refuses to continue to fight, which Omega wins the match!"

Jack and Raichu were relieved, but Mime Jr. mimics them.

"That was close." Said Jack.

"I know." Said Raichu.

"Mime, mime." Said Mime Jr.

"Darn, Sanaskue." Said Joey, muttering.

The king lifted his cane with his orb and announced, "Everyone! Listen up! It has past long hours. It's time to take a break, until the next round. However, I will advise you all to wait until the next round is ready to come. You all are dismissed!"

Everyone leaves the Coliseum, but Joey decided to take his angry outside, destroying the trees.

"Darn Sanaskue!" Joey shouted, releasing his Mystic, and blasting the trees with his Energy Blast, "I hate him! How could he do this? He should have listen to me, but wait until I get my hands on him! Knocking me out!"

"Joey Marshall." Said a voice, Joey turns around and saw his older brother, Sanaskue, "Glad you're taking your anger out on the trees."

"I'll show you!" Joey shouted, attacking Sanaskue, and then the both battled until one of them is knocked out, fist fighting.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Said Zatch.

"Whatever." Said Inuyasha, taking a nap.

"Just how long will they keep this up?" Ask Kakashi, "Because I have a feeling that the next round will come later."

From punching each other, Joey couldn't even touch his oldest brother, but Sanaskue got the best out of Joey. They kept on fighting for about thirty minutes, until a voice shouted.

"Hey!" It was Jack. "Guys! Cousin!"

"Huh?" Ask Raichu, surprised. Jack and Raichu notices the two of them fighting against each other, but that won't stop them from fighting. "Hello?"

"Joey Marshall! Sanaskue Marshall!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up, Jack!" Joey shouted, "Can't you still see I'm trying to teach my brother a lesson!" Joey tried to throw a big punch on Sanaskue, but he's quick on his face.

"Guys! It's important!" Jack shouted, "The next match is now!"

"Who?" Ask Sanaskue, grabbed Joey's hands.

"It's Yang and Shadow!" Raichu shouted, "They're next!"

"Hmmm." Joey thought, "Let's go see they are doing. I'm going to enjoy this." And then he teleports, along with his oldest brother, but Kakashi and Inuyasha dashed off, and Zatch was on Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Wait up!" And then Jack and Raichu hurry straight to the tournament.

They have returned back to the coliseum, and found someone up ahead. A man with jet black long hair, green eyes, pale peach skin, and wearing dark colored clothing. This man looks like the same guy Jack saw at the Spirit World.

"Ah, good to see you too, Dragon Lord Master." Said the king.

"It is an honor to meet you, Franklin." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "Me and the other Dragon Lords have come here to support Yang."

"I see. Isn't Yang with Jack and Erika? Because it's Yang's match against Shadow, but I have almost heard stories about Yang using the forbidden technique, the 'Dragon Lord's Opening Level'. Am I correct?"

"That's true. Ever since he refused to become the Dragon and the other Dragon Lords insulted his actions, he used the forbidden technique on the Dragon Lords, and half of the population were gone. He always gets mad, until things got worse."

"Don't worry. This whole place will take care, and if things become worse, we'll give you a hand."

And now, the big screen has shown two names, "Yang Dragon Lord VS Shadow". But this whole tournament has become worst and worst then before, and Yang will have to try and win the match. Find out what happens on Episode 176.

Notes:

-Joey won the match against Henry.

-Henry tells Joey to warn his oldest brother about Omega.

-Sanaskue lost the match, but didn't lose his honor.

-Does Joey always become berserk?

"My! Cabbages!"


	195. Chapter 176

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 176

Let Match 14 begin!

Now that everyone is here, this is the time for Yang against Shadow. Every Dragon Lord has arrived on the platforms to watch Yang, just to see how powerful Yang has become. All of them, and for those who won will watch too, and it's lucky Erika decided to watch, even though she was recovered from the hospital.

"I see." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "It's about to begin."

"About to begin indeed." Said Joey, talking evil. That's not like Joey to speak like that.

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey.

"Are you okay?" Ask Raichu, looking at Joey, confused.

"_Finally." _Said Joey, his M mark appeared on his forehead, and he's turning into Majin Joey again, _"I'm going to kill that demon!" _Evil Joey was staring at Shadow this whole time.

"_I knew it." _Jestro, he vanished in thin air, and reappeared in front of Majin Joey, on the bars, "Got you, Babidi! Your tricks are done for!"

"_What! Where'd you come from?" _Ask Majin Joey, surprised.

Jestro placed a glove with a skull as a palm, and said, "I knew it." He throws his hand through Majin Joey's face, and out comes a soul of Majin Joey, but small, and placed him inside a bottle. The M mark disappears, and the regular Joey is back alive. There were two, but lucky the Majin Joey shrunk into small size for a bottle, and regular Joey is normal size.

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Said Joey, he looks at the bottle and asks, "Huh, is that me?" That Majin Joey is shouted, but the bottle glass blocked his sounds. We can't hear what he's saying, but he can hear us.

"Not really." Said Jestro, "That's your evil side. I had a feeling Babidi turned you evil. But as the King's orders, no evil allowed in the tournament."

"Ha, ha! That's what you get!" Said Joey, laughing at his evil side, and his evil inside the bottle, gave Joey the middle finger, "Oh, now that's just evil."

"Don't worry." Said Jestro, "We'll make sure your Majin Side never exists." And then he disappears, straight to the arena to where Shadow and Yang are. He announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I have news before we continue the match! There were suppose to be four more warriors, but two were gone. So that leads to two warriors in the next rounds, and this round in the final round."

"I knew it!" Said Joey, "This is the final match."

"You can say that again, Joey." Said a voice, Jack and Raichu looks at their left, and saw a man with red skin, humanoid, a monk's cloth, and a long red tail.

"Agh!" Jack shrieked, "Who are you?"

"What are you?" Ask Raichu, shocked at new guy.

"Drake!" Said Pikachu, "Long time no see, Dragon Lord."

"Dragon?" Ask Amy, "Him?"

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Said Drake, "I'm Drake, the Thunder Dragon Lord."

"But you are red." Said Jack, "Are you suppose to be yellow?"

Drake just sweat-drop, and said, "Oh, look! Yang is next in line!"

"How do you know Yang?" Ask Jack. Everyone including the Dragon Lords is watching between Yang and Shadow, things around about to get ugly.

"Uh…I'll explain it to you, later." Said Drake.

"Alright! This is it!" Jestro announced, "Summon your pok'emon."

"I don't need to summon any pok'emon." Said Shadow.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "Just like me, he won't use Pok'emon too?"

"What for reason?" Ask Yang.

"Because, I prefer not to use my pok'emon." Said Shadow, "I want to know your strength."

"Very well." Said Yang, he looks at Jestro and said, "I'll do the same he's doing."

"Okay then." Said Jestro, "Whenever you two are ready." He looks straight and announced, "Begin!"

"I'll start things off!" Yang shouted, inhales first and blows out, "Blizzard Breath!" Ice came out of his mouth, freezing the whole place like a real blizzard.

"Is it just me, or is he giving us the cold shoulder?" Ask Sarah, "He's giving us a big cold."

"Sheesh." Said Tamer, "Is he making the arena the whole like this is his place."

"Beats me." Said Trey, "I need some heat in here." Everyone is feeling cold, from all of Yang's Blizzard Breath.

"Look!" Raichu shouted, pointing at Shadow, "Shadow is using his sand as a shield, but with Yang's Blizzard Shield, the sand is covering it up, and trapping Shadow inside."

"That's smart!" Jack shouted, "And if Shadow is trap inside, he can't escape, making Yang the winner!"

Raichu is right! Now that Shadow is trap under the ice, he can't escape, and now Yang is making a sculptor of the Dragon Lord Master.

"Ta-Da!" Yang shouted, "My Sculptor on who I trust the most!"

"Yang, I have to say." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "That is one impressive sculptor you made."

"Way to go! Yang!" Jack cheered, "You won that fast!"

Yang looks at his team, smiling and scratching the back of his white hair. "Hold on." Said Joey, "Why does it look too easy?"

"What do you mean?" Ask Raye.

Joey points that where Shadow was trapped and said, "Look!" Everyone looks at where Shadow was trapped. There was a crack.

"Impossible!" Drake shouted, shocked, "How can he survive that one?"

"No one can break free." Said Joey, "How was this possible?"

That crack is getting bigger and bigger, until…Shadow broke free from the ice! He escaped by using his sand!

"No way!" Jack shouted; everyone was very shock to see that happen. "Shadow is free from Yang's attack! Yang! Get away from Shadow!"

"Impressive." Said Shadow, "But that bores me. Let me show you how I entertain." He moves his hands our, but only controlling the sand, it moves, and charges towards Yang. Yang did remember to run, and makes a run for it by flying on his Dragon Wings, avoiding the sand.

"Whoa! Look at him!" Said Jack.

**What is he doing? Using Sand as a weapon? **Max signed.

"This must be Yang's biggest challenge ever." Said Yo-Yo Man, "All we can do now is watch."

"Great, just for the record, I'm going to have to go down there and rescue him." Said Tamer.

"Have fun down there." Said Trey, "Because they say Shadow is untouchable."

"What does that mean?" Ask Jack.

"Shadow never gets touch." Said Trey.

"Come on, Yang, think of something." Said Jack, worried, and he yells, "You can do it! You've got to find Shadow's weak spot!"

"_What an idiot." _Amy thought.

"_Jack has to be right." _Erika thought, _"Every enemy always have a weak point somewhere."_

Back to the battle, Yang still avoids the sand attacks, and with his wings, he'll avoid the sand faster. But it won't be lucky, because he's a silver dragon, and Shadow is the demon of the sand. How can Ice defeat Sand?

"Here goes!" Yang shouted, and he dives towards Shadow, "You're mine!" He had his lance out, and attacks.

"Miss me." Said Shadow. No way! The sand blocked Yang's attack! Yang continues with the stabbing, but Shadow had his arms crossed, blocking the sand.

"Come on." Said Jack.

"How is Yang going to pull this off?" Ask a voice. Everyone looks at the voice, and it looks a girl with silver hair, blue eyes, a white dress, and white cheeks.

"Quartz!" Jack shouted, surprised, it got her surprised.

"Surprise again?" Ask another voice.

"Vulcan, Volcana, and Luna." Said Drake, "So good to see all, let's see." He counts, "One, two, three, and four of you again."

"Drake." Said Vulcan, "Long time no see. Came here to see Yang's match against Shadow?"

"Yep." Said Drake, "And watching my old buddies match too."

"Here's the scoop." Said Joey, "I found Drake, and he has become my Dragon Lord."

"Nice." Said Vulcan, "That always works."

"So how's Yang doing?" Ask Luna.

"Not so good." Said Drake.

"What?" Ask Volcana.

"Take a good look." Said Drake, everyone looks at how Yang is doing, but Shadow is getting the best out of Yang. "Yang is trying to defeat Shadow, but Shadow has Mystic."

"What's his Mystic?" Ask Jack.

"Can we have a look?" Ask Joey, looking at Yo-Yo Man.

"Sure." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Joey, Jack, let's have a closer look." They use their own kind of thing: Shrunken Eye, Byakugan, and Force Seeing.

"Oh no!" Jack shouted in shock, "What kind of Mystic is that? _Red?_"

"It is red!" Joey shouted, "Shadow is cheating!"

"We can't do anything!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Why not?" Ask Pikachu.

"Remember; if we interfere, then Yang will lose." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Darn it!" Said Joey, angry, "I wish there were no rules, and then I can smash Shadow into dust!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted.

"Joey, sit." Said Raye, and then gravity pulled Joey straight down.

"Ow! Raye!" Joey shouted in pain.

"Come on, Yang!" Jack shouted, "You've got to defeat the demon! Now!"

"Are you done?" Ask Shadow, "Because you're still boring me."

"What?" Ask Yang, continuing attacking, "I thought you wanted to fight."

"Fine. If you want me to fight," Shadow said, and then he strikes, "Then move!" Bam! It knocks Yang off away from the sand, but Yang landed perfectly. "I'll show you what I can attack." He pulled out two needles that are made of sand.

"Oh no!" Jack said, surprised, "Are they needles, or sand?"

"Both." Said Joey, "What is he doing?"

"Watch the magic." Said Shadow, and pulls back. Yang prepares himself, and Shadow sticks the needles on the floor. Everyone was confused about that.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, "Is that a technique, or is he trying to bored us?"

"You wouldn't mind if I place some needles around you, would you?" Ask Shadow, pulling out two more needles, and placing each like a diamond.

"What is this?" Ask Yang, "Some kind of trick?"

"No, this." Said Shadow, and then he shouts, "Sand Pillar!" Underneath Yang's feet, it sends Yang up, straight to ceiling.

"Yang!" Jack shouted, worried, "No!"

WHAM! Did Shadow crush him? The sand pillar went straight up, and hit the ceiling. "It's over. You know how I felt when you trapped me from your ice attacks." His sand went straight down, but where he crushed Yang, there was no Yang! "Say what?"

"Did you see that?" Ask Jack.

"See what?" Ask Raichu, looking at the ceiling, "I didn't see anything."

"But wasn't Yang up there?" Ask Erika.

STAB! "AGH!" Shadow shouted in pain, he was attacked from behind!

"Yang!" Quartz cheered.

"He did it!" Vulcan cheered.

"So that's it." Said Drake, "He dodged Shadow's Sand Pillar."

"Nice." Said Joey, "I got to hand it, Yang is one impressive Dragon Lord."

"Hey! What about me?" Ask Drake.

"You've got to learn your lesson, Shadow." Said Yang, "Never let your opponents get behind you." Shadow landed, and stares at Yang, but smiles. Yang looks at him, seriously, "Hey! What's with the smile on your face?"

"Hang on, why is the sand going straight to Shadow's body?" Ask Jack.

"It looks like Sand Armor." Said Joey.

"Sand Armor?" Ask Jack, "You mean like an Armor, but made of sand?"

"You got it." Said Joey, "It seems that that he got it from Garra."

"Garra?" Ask Jack.

"Yes, that guy." Said Naruto.

"Agh! Naruto!" Jack shrieked, the same goes to Raichu, "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto, "I just like to surprise you."

"NARUTO!" Jack and Raichu shouted, angry.

"Wait! Wait!" Said Naruto, trying to reason with Jack and Raichu, "I'm trying to tell you two something. Can't we talk about this?"

And then, Jack, Raichu, and Amy started to beat up Naruto.

"Let me join you, Jack." Said Amy, enjoying the fun.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "For ounce, I wish Naruto would stop with these surprises."

"Me too." Said Pikachu.

Back to the battle, now Shadow had Sand Armor this whole time, however, he's waiting for Yang to attack.

Jack notices that Yang is trying to think and yells, "Hey! Yang! You've got to think of something.

"Ahhh." Said Naruto, he has a black eye, pounded face, and broken teeth, "These guys sure made one mean Omelet."

"_What can I do?" _Yang thought, _"When I use my Blizzard Breath, he'll break free. If I attack with my Lance, then he'll use his sand as a big shield, this is a bad thing. But at least his technique is using the Sand Pillar. What else does he have? I wonder." _He looks around the whole place, thinking, _"And I wonder if I can do the same thing Peter did, using that Shiva's Diamond Dust? If I can spread this whole arena with ice, and he's trap in the ice again, then I'll deliver the final blow."_

"Okay, I'm all set." He puts his hand like an O shape, and blows out ice towards Shadow, "Blizzard Breath!"

"Again?" Ask Jack, "But Shadow will use his Sand as a shield again and escape."

"But is it feeling a big chilly?" Ask Amy, shivering.

"What?" Ask Jack, "Are you cold?" Jack fells the cold in he air too, he covers himself, "Phew, what is he doing?"

"Who? Yang?" Ask Drake, "I have no idea."

"_He must have been thinking about a strategy." _Trey thought, _"When he covers the whole arena with ice, the ice will freeze the ice, giving Shadow the cold of his life. But will ice freeze sand?"_

Not much of a scientist, but now the whole arena are now covered with ice, like it's "Christmas!" But seriously, Yang has a wide-open attack on Shadow. Shadow used his sand to protect himself again, but wasn't enough time to save himself.

"It worked." Said Yang, pulling out his lance, "Now is the time to deliver the final blow!" He charges and shouts, "Dragon Multi-strike!" Yang rapids his Lance all over the ice where Shadow is, and cracking the ice through, meaning he's attacking Shadow in his weak spot of his Sand Armor. Crash! The whole ice collapsed, and there's Shadow, knocked out on the ground!

"Alright! Yang!" Jack cheered, "You got him!"

"Yay! Yang!" Raichu cheered."

"_Hmm, something ain't right. I can sense it." _Yo-Yo Man thought, and then he told his students, "Listen, I'll be busy for a while. So, if you don't mind, I'll be right back."

His students looks at Yo-Yo Man confused, and Jack asks, "Where are you doing, teacher?"

"Oh. You'll see." Said Yo-Yo Man with a happy smile, and then he took off straight to the hospital.

"Uh, Jack?" Ask Amy, "Since when is Yo-Yo Man your teacher?"

"I have no idea." Said Jack.

"Me neither." Said Raichu.

Inside the Hospital, Peter is safe inside his room; however, something lurks around the corridors, walking around with nothing but a butter knife. Whoever it is, is really Vrin, the girl that likes Todd, but wants her revenge on Peter. She enters the room, finding Peter helpless on his bed, and wearing an air mask. With the air mask, it keeps him alive.

"Peter Palm." Said Vrin, looking at Peter, evil, "How dare you take down my sweet Todd. Since you made my sweet Todd lose, then I'll make you suffer from the next round. I know you look sweet and innocent, but I must end this, just to let my Toddy-Woddy win." She is about to cut the air mask, but then, someone snags the butter knife, she was in for a big surprise.

"I wouldn't cut Deborah's student if I were you." Said a voice, it was Yo-Yo Man, and he snagged the butter knife away from Vrin.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Said Vrin, shocked.

"I should have known you would be here." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh, Yo-Yo Man," she said nicely, "What gave you that idea? I'm just saying my hellos and good-byes to Peter."

"Hold on just a minute. Let me guess your name. Aren't you one of Jena's friends? Who was that Blacksmith's daughter? Vrin was it?"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ask a voice, it was Joey.

"Hello, Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that Vrin is lying about saying nice things to Peter."

"But, I wasn't going to kill him." Said Vrin, "Just give him a kiss."

"I should have known." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And what for reason?"

"If you think about killing Peter, then I'll blast you!" Said Joey.

"Careful, Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Remember; this is a hospital, and you don't want to be blame for this."

"Darn it." Said Joey.

"Don't worry, I'll leave soon." Said Vrin, and then she turn towards Peter with an evil grin and said, "After I kill him!"

"_I knew it." _Yo-Yo Man thought, and then he vanished, and his hand appeared out of the ground, clutches Vrin on her left leg.

"Agh!" Vrin shouted, looking at her left leg, surprised.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, dragging her down to the floor, and it was nothing but a head left. Yo-Yo Man came out of the ground, and Vrin's body was trapped under the floor, looking at Yo-Yo Man. He smiles at her, closing his eyes, and couches down at her, "Now don't you look any better? Well, more of ah, heads to shoulders. Headhunter Jutsu, Sand Village."

Vrin can't escape, and she can't use her plants to escape.

"She can't escape." Said Joey, "You mean, this place has Anti-Mystic?"

"Actually, Anti-Everything." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That's why this is a Hospital, you're not allowed to destroy this place, or you become weak as ever." He looks at Vrin.

"Yo-Yo Man! Let me out!" Vrin shouted.

"Why? So you can do your evil work and kill Peter?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I don't think so. Anyway, this is the second floor, and you have no idea whose floor is underneath Peter's floor."

"Who?" Ask Vrin. It seems that Vrin has no idea who is underneath Peter's room, none other then Vincent Valentine.

Vincent wakes up from his bed, and looks up at the ceiling and said, "Ah! Hello, Paradise."

"Yo-Yo Man! Let me out!" Vrin begged, "Please! Let me out, and I'll be good."

"I don't think so." Said Yo-Yo Man, he walks up to Joey and said, "Joey, why don't you keep and eye on her, just in case if something happens." And then he leaves. Joey gets on the chair with a big smirk on his face. He pulls out a book called, "Make-Out Paradise".

Vrin shouted at Joey, "Pervert!"

"What? This is fun." Said Joey, reading the book.

"Wait until Todd hears about-" Vrin said, but she felt something cold from the bottom, "Whoa, is it so cold down there."

"I think you're going to have some fun." Said Joey.

As for Yo-Yo Man, he continues to walk through the corridors, until he heard a girl scream, coming from Peter's room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah, right there." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Remember; nice guys finish last. Or was it; nice girls finish fast. You're the man, Vincent. Oh yeah, you're the man." I think Vincent is really having fun with Vrin, but what is Vincent doing to Vrin?

"Having fun?" Ask Joey.

"Please! Let me out!" Vrin shouted, in pain from her rear, "Someone is doing something to me, and it hurts! Please! Let me out!"

"Nope." Said Joey, what a mean guy, "I do believe the guy underneath you who's doing it to you, is really Vincent Valentine, the Pervert." Joey still smirks.

"Pervert!" Vrin shouted, and then, she becomes knocked out, "Agh, ugh."

"Whoops." Said Joey, "I think Vincent knocked her out."

So now, the tournament continues, and it seems that Vincent knocked Vrin out. As for the tournament, Yang is doing his best to fight against Shadow, but Shadow is still standing. Find out what happens on Episode 177, to be continued?

Notes:

-Who do you think will win in this round, Yang or Shadow?

-Place your bets!

-Vincent knocked out Vrin, but how did Vincent knock her out? You don't want to know.


	196. Chapter 177

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 177

Let me see the Dragon Lord's Opening Level!

After the hospital, when Vrin failed to kill Peter. When the match continues, Yang is still fighting against Shadow, the sand monster. But there was a catch; Shadow is a demon of the sand, just like Garra, except he knows some of the moves of the sand. Yang is still a Dragon Lord, but he has a secret of his own, and without anyone noticing, he's lost something, why, he's still avoiding Shadow's Tsunami Sand.

"Dance, fool, dance!" Said Shadow, moving the sand, "I can't be touch by your ice attacks from before."

"_I was just wondering how he escape from my Blizzard Breath." _Yang thought, avoiding the moving sand, _"When I froze the arena, he escape from before."_

During the flashback, when the battle was continuing on, that Yang froze the whole arena, trapping Shadow under the ice again. When he stroked Shadow with his lance, Shadow was attacked, but still in Sand Armor. However, Shadow quickly escaped from the attack, and continues to attack Yang head on.

"Jack! Do something!" Jack shouted, "You've got to turn the tables on him!"

"Come on, Yang!" Raichu shouted.

"I just hope he doesn't," Quartz said, and she looks around Yang's neck and said in shock, "No! He did!"

"What?" Ask Erika, looking at Quartz.

"He lost the Moonbeam Necklace." Said Quartz, worried, "If he doesn't put the Moonbeam Necklace on, then he'll use that forbidden technique I was worried about."

"I get it." Said Jack, "The Dragon Lord's Opening Level."

And then a wind comes out of nowhere, a figure stands on the platform, and he looks a ninja. Everyone looks at the ninja.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man had his palm face up and said, "Hi."

"What do you mean, 'Hi'?" Ask Amy, "Where's Peter?"

"Let's just say that Peter had a hard time with Vrin." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Vrin?" Ask Jena, "Don't tell me."

"Vrin tried to kill Peter, but I took care of it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But she won't cause any trouble. She promises to be a good little girl by being with someone she trusted with."

"Who does she trust?" Ask Ben.

"You'll see." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So, how's the match?"

A fire swirl came on the stands, warming up the place, and making Shadow's sand a little weak.

"Ahhh, much better." Said Amy, feeling the heat from the fire swirl. A figure comes out of the fire, and he looks like Inuyasha, but his face, and a Sayian cloth.

"Cousin!" Said Jack.

"Surprise, cousin." Said Joey, "Did you miss me?"

"Not really." Said Raichu, "But you miss something."

"What?" Ask Joey.

"What did we miss?" Ask Pikachu, and then she thought, "Oh, wait! I was here."

"Well, Yang almost had things under control." Said Tamer, "You see, Yang used his Blizzard Breath again, but freezes the whole arena. Next, he attacks Shadow head on by stabbing him with his lance. And then finally, Shadow escaped."

"How did he escape?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Simple." Said Tamer, continuing the explanation "_He turned himself into sand_!"

"I see." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"But what did you do?" Ask Jack.

"Well, you might say Vrin had to be punished for being a bad student." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So, I have to each a lesson, not to harm Deborah's student."

"Peter." Said Amy, "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Now let's see what's going on."

Everyone continues to watch the match, however, things are about to get ugly. The match continues on and on. All Yang is ever doing is avoid the sand attacks Shadow throws at him, but Yang is a clever Dragon Lord, when it comes to fighting against tougher opponents.

"I've had enough!" Shadow shouted, "Sand Boulder!" A huge boulder made of sand, was sent flying towards Yang, and sends him towards the wall."

"Agh!" Yang shouted, slammed on the wall.

"No! Yang!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Yang!" Raichu shouted. All of the Dragon Lords were half concerned to see if Yang survived it or not.

"Yang! Please be okay!" Erika shouted, "Yang!"

"No." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This can't be."

"This can't be happening." Said Joey, and he stares at Shadow, yelling, "I'm going to kill you, Shadow!"

"Cousin! No!" Jack shouted, holding Joey back.

"You can't except me to let Yang die like this!" Joey shouted, trying to break free.

"Joseph!" Trey shouted, holding Joey back, "You can't go down there! Do you want Yang to be disqualified? Do you want to break the law and be a traitor?" Joey calms down, and that cooled his anger.

"Sheesh! What is it with laws and being a traitor?" Ask Joey, "We can't just stand here do nothing! We've got to help Yang!"

"Yang will be fine!" Said Trey, "You've got to have patience!"

"Patience, patience, patience." Said Joey, muttering, "I wish I would kill Shadow here and now."

"Joey, sit boy." Said Raye, and then gravity pulls Joey straight down.

"Ouch!"

"Sit!" Said Raye, continues saying it. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit."

"OW! RAYE!" Joey shouted, in pain.

"That had to hurt." Said Jack, and then he looks, "Yang!"

Yang is alive, but now he notices that his necklace. "Hey! My Necklace!" He stares at Shadow, "You!"

"So? What did I do?" Ask Shadow, "Aren't you a big coward. Running away from your problems."

Yang looks very angry. "You have no idea how important, how special, how much I have to use to save me from Chaos? Do you?" He demanded.

"I don't care if it is a gift." Said Shadow, "Because, you are afraid."

"I've had it!" Yang shouted, furiously. The ground started to shake, the ice were cracking up, and some king of red aura around Yang's body.

"Look!" Raichu shouted, pointing at Yang, "Something's wrong with Yang!"

"Let me see." Said Joey, using his thing. It looks at a scanner; he wears it on his head, and places it on his right eye like the one from Dragon Ball Z, a Sayian Scanner. He checks Yang's status, and it seems that Yang's level looks like normal. "It looks like the same thing." But he was surprised, "Hey! What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey, confused.

"My Scanner." Said Joey, the numbers are acting crazy, random numbers, "My Scanner is going Haywire!"

"Haywire?" Ask Jack.

"Something crazy." Said Sarah, she checks on Yang's status and shouted, "Oh! Snap! Yang's Status has been off the charts!" Jack has no idea what she's talking about.

"And that means?" Ask Jena.

"…He's about to skip a level that fast!" Sarah shouted.

"WHAT!!" Everyone shouted.

"I've had enough!" Yang shouted, and then he released it! "Dragon Lord's Fifth Level, Open!" Yang's status is off the charts! Sarah's right; Yang has leveled up fast! Everyone was shocked to see Yang.

"Yang!" Jack shouted, "You activated your Opening Levels!"

"I can't believe it!" Said Joey, shocked, "It's so powerful! His power is increased, like he's a Super Sayian or something!"

Yang charged towards Shadow, but his speed is incredible! And for being underneath Shadow, he can't catch Yang, and Yang kicks Shadow in the air.

"Agh!"

Yang jumps in the air after Shadow, in front of Shadow, and punches. Next, he gets behind Shadow, and punches, in front, and punches, above, punches, below, punches. Everyone he goes, he sends Shadow around, attacking him with a powerful palm, fist, and feet.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Jack shouted, watching Shadow, "He's sending Shadow around like crazy!"

"Dang!" Said Sarah, "He is live invincible."

"Really." Said Joey, thinking, "Maybe I like to try and spar with him."

"Just watch." Said Trey.

Yang continues the attack, now he shouts, "Dragon Lord's Tenth Level, Open!"

"Tenth Level?" Ask Joey, shocked, "His Status is off the charts!"

Now Yang pulls out his Strip, attacks Shadow, and throws him down, but the strip pulls him back by Yang. "Where do you think you're going?" Ask Yang, he pulls him back, and attacks with a shouts, "Dragon Lance Strike!"

"Agh!" Boom! That Send Shadow straight to the ground. Yang landed on the ground, releasing his next Opening Level.

"Dragon Lord's Twentieth Level, Open!" Yang shouted, and everyone was shock! Twentieth Level?

"Oh Snap!" Sarah shouted, shock, "He's serving that fool!"

"Twentieth Level?" Ask Tamer, "He is going that fast? Or is he trying to cheat?"

"_This can't be good." _The Dragon Lord Master thought, _"Yang has opened the Dragon Lord's Opening Level."_

"Are you okay, Dragon Lord Master?" Ask the king.

"I'm fine." The Dragon Lord Master replied, "Just worried."

"Worried, huh?" Ask the king, "I should have known Yang had that kind of power. It seems that Yang has learn that forbidden Dragon Lord move for more then his age I think. How old is he?"

"Sixteen Million Years old." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "But he's really Sixteen year old."

"Yo-Yo Man." Said Jack, and he got Yo-Yo Man's attention, "Tell me, how can using the Dragon Lord's Opening Level be dangerous?"

"I see you want to seek the knowledge about Dragon Lord's Opening Level, right?" Yo-Yo Man asks, Jack nodded, "Alright, then I'll teach you and all you students about it." Pulls out a scroll, and shows it to the students, all of them, "I'll show you all how a Dragon Lord can use the Opening Level.

"The Dragon Lord's Opening Level is like boosting your strength." The scroll has a body outline of only a Dragon Lord human, and there are circles that have nine blue spots. But then, Brent decided to raise his hand in the air, "So that's why…" He looks at Brent and asks, "Yes, Brent?"

"Excuse me, but I don't want to be your," Brent said, but he was interrupted by Yo-Yo Man.

"Interrupt the lessons again, and I swear, you'll have One Thousand Years of Death on your tissue!" Yo-Yo Man demanded, and Brent had his mouth shut, covering his behind."

"Nice one." Said Joey, smirking.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Joey closely and asks, "You want the same thing?"

Joey closed his behind in fright and said, "No!"

"Good." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he continues to explain, however, Yang just shouted his next Opening Level.

"Yang." Said Jack.

"Please be careful." Said Erika.

"Focus!" Said Yo-Yo Man, now he continues to explain, "Now then, the Dragon Lord's Opening Level is a dangerous technique, not to mention at a high price. For at a very high price, you waste your entire Mystic, and each will waste your Mystic very fast, but makes you very powerful, invincible then ever. First, you waste the first Mystic, increasing your status up fast by adding the Fifth.

"Second is Tenth, and third is Twentieth. It's like the most powerful Level you can think of, and you don't have to wait any longer. However, there is cautious about it. Yang did shout the Fourtieth (40th) Level." Now the Fifth Opening Level is the Eightieth Level." And now everyone is shock to hear it. "That's true.

"However, there's a caution. One Hundred and Sixtieth Level" Now everyone's even shock then before, and they dropped their mouths open.

"…One…one hundred…and sixtieth…level?" Joey asks, shocked.

"Oh…my…god." Said Jena.

"I…can't believe…it." Said Ben.

"Believe it." Said Yo-Yo Man, "One Hundred and Sixtieth Level. The next one would be number seven, Three Hundred and Twentieth Level." They are even more shock then ever, "Number Eight: Six Hundred and Fourtieth Level. And then, there is the last Opening Level."

"Don't tell me." Said Jena, a little scared, and wish she were blind.

"Too late." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he said, "The Ninth Opening Level: 'One Thousand, Two Hundred, and Eightieth Level'." Now that made everyone shock then ever, dropping their mouths open, and their naked wide eyes open like they saw they the most amazing thing of their life.

"It's like…breaking a Level…limit." Said Jack.

"Can Yang survive it?" Ask Raichu.

"Not really." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is what I meant about a cautious. If Yang over does it and pass his limits…_He'll…__die."_

Getting back to the tournament, Yang is continuing the Dragon Lord's Opening Level, and now he's at the "Three Hundred and Twentieth Level", beating up Shadow with his Lance. Shadow doesn't chance; it's like he is already defeated, but Yang is not done just yet, and he thinks Shadow is still alive.

"I got you!" Yang shouted, and then he released the next Level, "Dragon Lord's Six Hundred and Fourtieth Level, Open!" He's becoming more invincible then ever, and continues to beat up Shadow, "True Hidden Lance!" STAB!

"AGH!" Shadow shouted in pain.

"Go Yang!" Jack shouted, cheering for Yang, "That should do it!"

"Okay, Yang! You're done now!" Raichu shouted, cheering.

"Not…yet." Said Yang, everyone was confused, but Drake has a bad feeling about this.

"Not good." Said Drake, "This is bad."

Jack sensed it too, and so did the Dragon Lord Master. "This isn't good." Said the Dragon Lord Master, worried, and then he shouts, "Yang! Don't do it!"

"I have no choice." Said Yang, and then, he released it, "Dragon Lord's, One Thousand, Two Hundred, and Eightieth Level, Open!" Yang has released the most powerful Overdrive no one has ever seen. "SHADOW!" He shouted, "Try and dodge this, you demon! Dragon Lord Lance, Rising Dragon!" It got Shadow straight to his weak point.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Shadow shouted, all the pain to his weak spot, and the sand is coming off of Shadow. Crash! He crashed on his jug from his backside, and Yang landed. Everyone was hoping if Yang over did his technique, or he survived.

"…I…did it." Said Yang, "I finally won." Everyone was amazed that Yang stopped using his Dragon Lord's Opening Level.

"Yahoo!" Jack cheered, "Yang! You won! You took out Shadow, believe it!"

"Yay! Yang!" Raichu cheered.

"Huh?" Joey sensed something suspicious and he points, "No! Shadow is still alive!" Everyone directs their attention to Shadow, Yang looks at Shadow, and they saw him. He's alive!

"Impossible!" Jack shouted, "No one can survive the Opening Levels!" Everyone was shock to see Shadow alive. Looking at Shadow, he was still wearing Sand Armor, but he has blood on his face coming from his cheek, "Yang! Run!"

Yang makes a run for it, but Shadow said, "You won't escape me. Sand Coffin!" The sand moved towards Yang like a huge monster, but Yang can't run; he ran out of Mystic so fast that he is so slow. It grabbed Yang on the left arm and leg, "This time, I'll get what I want." He clutches his fist, "Sand Coffin!" The sand crushed Yang's left arm and leg.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yang wailed out loud in pain.

"YANG!" Jack shouted.

"Yang!" Raichu shouted.

"No! Yang!" Erika shouted, worried, "Yang!"

Yang fell his body to the ground, but he can't get up because he lost his balance. He stares at Shadow, like death is ready to calm him.

"Whenever you're ready to stop the match." Said the king.

"I have to." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "Shadow is about to kill him!"

"Time to finish this." Said Shadow, "Since no one can stop, then I'll finish you _here and now!"_

"_Not if I had something to say about it!" _Deborah thought, he dashed straight to the other balance beam and called, "Quick! Jack! Raichu! Joey! Tamer! Hurry!"

"Sand Coffin!" Shadow shouted, all of his sand covered up Yang's body, and about to shout, "Sand Burial!" Deborah destroyed all the sand off of Yang, and appeared are himself, Jack, Raichu, and Tamer.

"Shadow!" Deborah shouted, Shadow was shock, "That's enough! You made your promise not to kill any more students! And now, your demon powers has become worse!"

Joey's appearance have changed; he has become a new level, a longer black hair, black eyes, a monkey tail, red fur, yellow pants, and muscular buff bodies. He grabbed Shadow's right arm for stopping his attack.

"Let go of me, Joey." Said Shadow, "Or I'll move you away!"

"Yeah right." Said Joey.

"You ask for it." Said Shadow, he moved his left arm instead, "Sand Coffin!" The sand trapped Joey with Sand.

"What?" Joey shouted, "Why you little!"

"Sand Boulder!" Shadow shouted, and Joey sensed it wrong.

"Uh-Oh." Said Joey, and then he was sent flying straight to the wall, "AAAGGGHHHH!!" BOOM!

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Not good." Said Tamer, and he looks at Shadow, "Is he invincible?"

"Shadow!" Deborah shouted, "This has gone too far! You've kept your promise, and you've turn against me!"

"Do you want to die, too?" Ask Shadow…that was an insult! Deborah charged towards Shadow, gripped his hand on Shadows head.

"Shadow! You will turn back into a coin either you like it or not!" Deborah, and then he pushes Shadow straight down to the ground, white smoke, and turned Shadow into a coin!

"Err!" Joey shouted, out of the sand, "I hate it!"

"I know how you feel, Joey." Said Deborah, picking up the Shadow Coin, and putting him away, "I just wish Shadow wasn't evil as a demon. I would suggest that you have to take Yang out of here and straight to the hospital."

"We're here just in time!" The medics shouted.

"Yang, right?" Ask another medic. They placed Yang on the bed cart, and checking, "This isn't good! He's suffering just like Erika had before!"

"Let's hurry and get this Dragon Lord straight to the hospital!" Said the third medics, and then all of the medics took Yang away. Jack and Raichu looks at Yang, very worried.

"Jack, it's okay." Said Joey, placing his left hand on Jack's right shoulder, "I know how it feels."

"I know. This is the worst tournament I have ever saw." Said Jack, "If only they end the tournament."

"It will end soon, right?" Ask Raichu, "Then we can visit Yang at the Hospital."

"Come on, we better head up." Said Tamer, "They can't start the next match with us here." Everyone walks up the stairs, but Deborah decided to come along.

However, the king looks at everyone, all of the warriors, the adults, their guardians, and their sensei.

"Your Majesty!" Jestro called, "It seems that we have enough warriors! Are you ready to announce it?"

"Announce what?" Ask Erika, worried.

"Okay, I'll announce it." Said the king, and then he begins to announce, "Everyone; warriors, adults, guardians, and teachers, please, approach to the arena!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Wha?" Ask Amy.

"Mime?" Ask Mime Jr.

"Come on." Said Jack, and then he jumps off the balcony, straight to the king. Everyone has come to the arena, and those who succeeded through the preliminarily rounds. However, there was a fact that Peter is not around, there are two more added to the arena.

"_Good. All Sixteen Warriors are here." _The king thought.

So now, the preliminarily rounds is about to continue, and each of the warriors still have to trust their Pok'emon and their courage to earn their prize. But who will win? Find out what happens on Episode 177. It's almost Christmas Soon, so let's see what's happening on Christmas later.

Notes:

-Things did get worse before, and the Dragon Lord Master and all of the Dragon Lords were worried.

-Yang survived the Dragon Lord's Opening Level, even though it is a forbidden technique.

-Now it's the Preliminarily Rounds!

-Looks like Drake, the Dragon Lord of Thunder is Joey's Dragon Lord.


	197. Chapter 178

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Episode 178

The Preliminarily Rounds Announce!

Now the warriors have arrived straight to the arena, along with teachers, families, and guardians. There were suppose to be sixteen warriors, but there are only fourteen warriors only. King Danto himself has announced that Preliminaries won't start now, because a warrior needs a break, and Shadow won't do his evil thing again.

"_It seems that we have all the warriors now." _The king thought, _"Good. Now it's time to give them what they want." _"I see that only fourteen of you have advanced to the preliminaries, am I correct? But there were suppose to be four ready, but two were gone. So there are two more that are here today. I like you all to meet, 'Zebron', and 'Sapphire'."

"Zebron!" Said Jack, "Good to see him, again."

"Yeah!" Raichu cheered.

However, Joey looks at Sapphire suspicious, thinking, "Hmmm…there's something weird I sensed, something about her Mystic. I wonder; can she be a Sayian-Jin, like me?" She has black hair, blue eyes, salmon skin, and wearing blue clothes. She just winked at Joey, and Joey freaked out, "Huh?"

Raye looks at her, at Joey, and shouted, "Hey! Leave my Joey alone! He's mine!" She grabbed Joey away, dragging him away from her.

"No! Want to live!" Joey shouted, panicking, "I want to live!"

And then Raye placed Joey straight down, "Sit!" She said, standing near him.

"Raye." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said the king, and then he continues his words, "Any way, I have news to tell you all still though. Since you all are in the preliminarily rounds. You opponent however knows all of your techniques, so it is wise to make new moves, just to surprise. I will have to tell you the new rules we'll be adding."

"Don't tell me!" Ben complained, "We have to pay for the tournament and give up our souls?"

"Do you want that rule in?" Ask the king, "Or will you listen to the new rules?" Ben has his mouth shut. "Thank you.

"As I was saying; since we have heard reports that thanks to the error of the screen, we have no choice but to release the tournament outside to the huge coliseum. I'll explain the other rules after Christmas!"

Jestro had a box, with a hole on the top, just enough size for a human to reach through. "The box I'm holding holds sixteen balls inside. Each has their number. Ounce you pull one ball out, you keep it. Just tell what number you have, and we'll put your number on the bulletin board. However, if you wish to refuse to go on and fight, please speak now. If you refuse to fight in the tournament, then you won't have to fight in the tournament.

"Okay, now that you know how this works, let me explain about the Slide Show. Slide Shows are like a battle that you want to duel against. There are no rules, but don't break the law. And yes, male can fight against female, and female can fight against a male, but don't over due it. Summoning is allowed, One Aeon, One Human, Pok'emon, and One Creature. But Summoning a God is very impossible!" Joey just gulped.

"When I had you out a box, you will pull out a ball, and look at your name. I will pass it around, and you can only grab one ball." He walks up to Peter and said, "Mr. Palm, since you were the first, you'll reach down and grab a ball."

"_Man, why does Peter always get the luck?" _Ask Jack, whispering to Zebron.

"_Because he is a Noble." _Zebron whispered to Jack, _"And so does the Hero Clan."_

Peter place his hand through the box, and pulled out a number. Jestro goes to the next person, and keeps doing it until everyone has a ball with a number.

"Hey Jack." Said Joey.

"Hi Raichu." Said Pikachu.

"Mime, mime." Said Mime Jr. Jack and Raichu looks at three of them confused.

"Cousin, what happened to Raye?" Ask Jack.

"You might say she got a Shadow Clone." Said Joey, "So what did I miss?"

"They are ready to serve them some spheres with numbers. We are entering the tournament preliminarily rounds."

"Each gets a number?" Ask Joey, Jack nod, "Then may the best man win. I just hope we don't fight against each other."

"Mr. Davis!" Said Jestro, Jack looks at him confused, "Pick a number." Jack reach his hand through the box, and pulled out a number. Jestro looks at Joey and said, "Mr. Marshall."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Joey, acting like he doesn't care. He reaches through the box, pulled out a ball, and checks the number. Jestro continues through the students. Joey looks at Jack and said, "Don't look now, but I got Number 2."

"Right, and I got Number 1." Said Jack.

They thought it was safe, until they become surprised and shout at each other in shock, "WHAT!!!!!"

"I'm fighting against you?" Ask Jack.

"I'm fighting against you, Jack?" Ask Joey, "What's going on?"

"Everyone has their balls?" Ask the king, "Please, state your number, and we'll put your name on the bulletin board."

Peter looks at the king and said, "I have Number 6."

"I have Number 16." Said Ben.

"I got Number 10." Said Amy.

"I got the Number 9." Said Jena.

"Good." Said the king, and he looks at Sarah, "And what number do you have?"

"Don't be trippin." Said Sarah, "Number 12, stupid…" But she thought back and said in shock, "Oh Snap! I'm that close to Amy!"

"Huh?" Ask Amy, confused at Sarah.

"Well, I got Number 8." Said Raye, but she thought back and looks at Joey, _"Oh no! If Joey wins and I win along, he and I will fight against each other. It's so cute to fight together."_

"I got Number 5." Said Godzica, but she thought back in shock, and looks at Peter, "Agh! Oh no! Not the same guy that defeated Todd Jameson of the Hero Clan! Not him!"

"That should be nothing." Said Toff, "I got a Number 15."

"Finally." Said Ben, "I think I can out match against Toff."

"_We'll see about that pretty boy." _Toff thought, _"I want to match against Zebron."_

"Zu-Ling?" Ask the king.

"Don't push it." Said Zu-Ling, "…Number 7."

"Nice." Said Peter, "I've always wanted to fight against a Warlord later on."

"Max?" Ask the king. Max only signed **Number Eleven **to the king.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, confused at Max, "What did he sign?"

"Eleven." Said the king. Amy was relieved. "Jack?"

"Uh, I got 1." Said Jack.

"And you, Joseph?" Ask the king.

"Will you stop calling me, 'Joseph'?" Joey shouted, "It's annoying!"

"Answer the question." Said the king, "What number did you get?"

"Uh…2 sir." Said Joey.

"You, Omega?"

"…3." Said Omega, Jack and Joey gulped.

"I got Number 4." Said Shadow, "Remember that."

"And how about the two of you?" Ask the king, asking Zebron and Sapphire.

"Well, I got 14 only." Said Zebron.

"And I got 13." Said Sapphire, so that's her name.

"Okay, now we have our warriors." Said the king, "I will announce that the preliminarily rounds. Until then, come. We shall have our feast at the Palace, like ever year we celebrate.

"Feast?" Ask Jack, Raichu, and Joey.

I must warn you though," The king said, "there is entertainment, talks, cheers, and all you can eat."

"All you can eat!" Said Jack, Raichu, and Joey, looking at each other, like they want to dive in the ocean.

"Did you hear that, cousin?" Said Jack.

"I know! All you can eat!" Said Joey, "I can't wait!"

"But, before we end this." The king announced, "Now then, Jestro has a Clip Board for you. You can enter the Slide Show if you sign up for the clipboard. Just sign your name, and who you want to fight against, and then we'll set it up."

"Sweet." Said Jack, pulling out his quill, placing the tip in the ink, and writes that he wants to fight against.

"Finally." Said Jena.

"I know who." Said Joey.

"Let me move." Said Omega, pulling out his pencil and writing it down, "I got him."

It seems that some has written whom against whom, and Jestro puts the clipboard away. "Thank you." Said Jestro.

"And now, let us head back to our rooms." Said the king, everyone decides to head out of the coliseum, and straight to the Hollow Bastion Inn. Jack and Raichu are the only ones who are going to visit Vincent in the hospital, but little did he know is that Vincent has a big surprise him Jack, waiting up ahead in his room.

Someone up ahead is peeking through the white door; it's just Joey and Pikachu.

"_Hurry, Jiraiya. Take notes, take notes." _Joey whispered, peeking through the door.

Jack and Raichu spotted Joey and Pikachu up ahead. "Cousin?" Ask Jack, it got Joey jumped.

"Agh! Hi, Jack." Said Joey.

"Cousin, why are you looking through Vincent's door?" Ask Jack.

"Ohhh, you want to have a looking?" Ask Joey, smiling like he loves what he saw.

Jack and Raichu look through the door at Vincent's room, but Jack freaks out and looks at Joey, flushed. "That was barbaric!" Jack shouted.

"Well Jack, that's how you were born." Said Joey, but Jack looks even redder and madder.

"I would do no such thing!" Jack shouted. However, Jack looks at Raichu when was peeking through the door. "Raichu!" That gave Raichu the jumps. "Joey!" Jack shouted at his cousin, "What are they doing in there?"

Joey laughs with a smirk on his face, "You want to know?" Jack nod, "Okay. They were doing…" Joey whispered on Jack's ear, and Jack listened, giving the fights of his life.

"AGH!" Jack shouted in shock, "That is barbaric! How could they do that when Vincent is only sixteen and that girl is fourteen?"

"Well Jack, that's how you were born." Said Joey, "You just want to do that with Grace, do you?"

Jack flushed even more, and barges through the door, "I'm going to put a stop to his, ounce and for all!"

"Jiraiya, tell me you got it." Said Joey, talking to him self.

Vincent jumped when he saw Jack come in, mad. Jack was shock! He covered his own eyes, and Vincent had no clothes on, he was naked, but covered by his bed sheet. The girl next to Vincent had no clothes too, but covered under the bed sheet.

"Vincent Valentine!" Jack shouted, Vincent jumped, and hid the girl away from Jack.

"Agh!" The girl with short blond hair that have red highlight wearing green top and blue mini skirt, and light blue shoes. It's Vrin, and her clothes are gone, but under the covers. "Hi Jack." Said Vincent, "What brings you here?"

"Vincent! What are you doing with that poor innocent girl?" Jack demanded, "Have you lost your head?"

"Ah, come on." Said Vincent, "She and I were having fun."

"Vincent! Put your clothes back on! You put her clothes back on too!" Jack shouted.

"Alright, alright." He picked up, looking at Vrin's cute face, "Can't I have a few moments with her?"

"Now!"

"Alright, alright." He takes the covers, and Vrin's body, and gets in the changing area. He puts his clothes back on, and her clothes back on. Vincent walks up to Jack, and gives her to him, "Here. But you should try it, it's good for your body."

"Vincent." Said Jack, carrying Vrin's body, "I won't need that kind of tolerance. Now I will return her to her room, and stay away from her. You kept your promise you already have a woman." And then he leaves Vincent's room, and walks straight to Vrin's room."

"Aww," Vincent said, sad, "Good-bye, Vrin. I'll never forget the times we had." He gets on his bed, and looks through his sphere, laughing and smiling at it. "Now this is more like it."

Inside Vrin's room, it looks like she's be working on her plans to try and get Todd's attention. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack placed her on her bed, and under the covers. It was lucky Jack is never like Vincent, except he is playful.

"Poor, Vrin." Said Jack, "You look innocent for trying to escape from Vincent's, horror thing I will never see."

"Hello?" ask a voice, and it's Vrin's voice. She looks at Jack and Raichu, confused, "Hi Jack, Raichu, where am I?"

"In your room." Jack replied, "You were knocked out from Vincent."

"He did this to you." Said Raichu, whispering to Vrin, and she was shocked.

"He did what?" Vrin asks, shock, "He did that to me! How dare he do that to me?" She can still feel the pain Vincent did to her, and it wasn't pretty until you read "Make-Out Paradise". "I'm just lucky you're around, thank you." And then she started to kiss Jack on the right cheek as a thank you, and then it goes to Raichu.

"Gee, thank you, Vrin." Said Jack, rubbing his cheek right cheek, "But that still doesn't explain why you were in Peter's room in the first place."

"Listen, Jack." Said Vrin, "I was getting revenge for Todd because Peter defeated my sweet Toddy-Woddy."

"I see." Said Jack, "I better go get Todd and take him here to your room." Said Raichu. Vrin was surprised.

"You would do that?" Ask Vrin, happy, "That is so sweet."

"Gee, thanks." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu leave Vrin's room, and heads to Todd's resting room.

Inside Todd's room, Todd has made a full recovery, and found Jack and Raichu entering inside his room.

"What do you want?" Ask Todd.

"Hello Todd." Said Jack, "We just came here to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, thank you." Said Todd, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Listen, Todd." Said Jack, "Remember Jena? I ounce had a crush on her by accident. However, I know she will find a better husband then I am. I had no idea that it is against the rules to have a fiancé, until then I have Grace. Christmas will come soon, but I just know I will bring her back without breaking the rules."

"You mean; you actually like Jena first, but now Grace?" Ask Todd.

"Well, my heart won't stop pounding." Said Jack, "Either I do it, or I am in trouble. It's just that, I feel as though I treat Jena and Grace like they are my sisters."

"Really?" Ask Todd.

"It's true. But the most important, is that I am responsible. I take care of my sister, and I will have to take care of Grace and Jena."

"I wouldn't say that. Because Grace will hate you if you ever said that to her."

"You have a point there." Said Jack, "I am trying to d my job, and I am making things look worse."

"So what would you do?" Ask Todd.

"Maybe I should see someone." Said Jack, "Someone that can fix the things I've done, and the things I shouldn't do."

"I can't help you with that."

"Then maybe you should ask Vrin on a date."

"What?" Todd was shock.

"Alright, I better go look for someone that can fix my problems. Take care." And then both Jack and Raichu left.

"Hold on!" Todd shouted, "I already have a girl name Lilly, but why would I go on a date with Vrin?"

"Because." Said Jack, looking at Todd, "Since I was responsible for Jena, Grace, and Erika, I have to make them…happy. Something to make then smile about, and to keep their happiness way up instead of looking at the horrible future." And then he left with Raichu.

"Happy." Said Todd, "I'll have to think about that. But didn't he say something about Christmas?"

Jack and Raichu have decided to head to the hospital and straight to where Yang is sleeping. There are those who wanted to see Yang, and there are Dragon Lords around Yang, like Yang has been ill. Jack and Raichu entered inside the room, and saw Yang on his bed.

"Yang." Said Jack, worried, "Is he?"

"He's okay." Said a voice, it's the Dragon Lord Master, "Poor, Yang, suffered from his own attack."

"If only Shadow would go easy." Said Raichu, "How could he do this?"

"Remember, Shadow is a demon," Jack said, "And we've got to make sure to tell the King that Shadow is a demon!"

"I don't know." Said Vulcan, "My son with playing with Yang's face."

"Huh? Hey!" Said Jack, saw the baby Dragon Lord, "Get off of Yang!" Jack got the baby away from Yang, but the baby squired the whole room, and every Dragon Lord has covered their ears.

"Agh! Jack! Give Vulcan his baby!" Volcana shouted, trying to call Jack, "The baby belongs to Vulcan, not yours!" Jack gave Vulcan his baby, and then baby started to calm down.

"You don't know how to treat a baby, do you?" Ask Vulcan.

"Sorry." Said Jack, petting the Dragon Lord baby, "Yang should sleep, and he is hurt badly."

"About what?" Ask a voice, and everyone was surprise to see Yang all right.

"Yang!" Jack and Raichu shouted in surprise.

"Shadow is a tough opponent. I have never faced him before in my whole life. But lucky I was alive before he killed me."

"How's your arm?" Ask Luna, "And your leg?"

"My arm and my leg, it feels like they must have cut themselves off." Said Yang. "My left arm and left leg felt they they're gone, I can't get up."

"You mean?" Ask the Dragon Lord Master.

"That's right." Said Yang, "I can't get out of bed until my arms and legs are recovered. But it will take long for the doctor to hurry and retrieve me something to give me new bones, and it feels that I have no bones."

"I just hope you get better." Said Jack, "But you have to recover. I'm in the preliminarily rounds, and guess who am I fighting against."

"Joey?" Yang asks, and Jack nodded. "I had a bed feeling this would get ugly. But you are entering the Slide Show, right?"

"That's right." Said Jack, "I am fighting against Omega and Peter. Joey will fight against Jena ad Nova." That gave everyone a surprise, "But it seems that Tamer is fighting against Omega, and Toff will battle against my old friend, Zebron."

"I remember Zebron." Said Yang, "Back at the Galleon Coliseum. But listen; I want you to learn something new if you're going to fight against new opponents."

"You got it, Yang." Said Jack, "I hope you feel better before Christmas." Yang was surprise to hear what Jack said.

"…Did you say, 'Christmas'?" Ask Yang.

"Oh course." Said Raichu, "Clock Town said Christmas is a special holiday to share with other people, someone you care about the most."

"Christmas." Said Yang, smiling a little, "It is my favorite Holiday for the Dragon Lord habit. And further more, Christmas was where I was born from."

"!" Jack and Raichu were shock to hear it, "You were born on Christmas? Your Birthday is Christmas? December the 25th?" Ask Jack.

"That's right." Said Volcana, "It's his birthday." And then Jack and Raichu fainted to the ground.

"I guess he wasn't ready." Said the Dragon Lord Master.

"Better send him to his room before I get up." Said Yang, "I have wings."

"Don't worry." Said Vulcan, "We'll hurry and send him to his room."

"I'll take him to his room." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "Besides, he must have fainted." And then the Dragon Lord Master has taken Jack and Raichu straight to their room.

Outside the Coliseum, the king is with his judge, Jestro, and still discussing something about what will they do for Christmas and for the Preliminarily rounds. Things have almost got under hand, and the king looks suspicious about some of the warriors.

"For ounce, I wish there was peace." Said the king, "And now, things almost got under hand."

"Your Majesty." Said Jestro, "The last time we opened this, things got horrible from before, and it became worse."

"Then I guess it's time to continue until its finish." Said the king.

Now they will continue on until the match is already over. They have to worry about Christmas, and I didn't know Yang had a birthday on Christmas. And what about the Preliminaries? Find out what happens on the Christmas Special Number 2, part 1!

Notes:

-And now they're at the Preliminary Rounds! What will they do?

-Jack has finally got Vrin away from Vincent's thing that he did to her.

-Jack was only treating Grace and Jena like they're from the family, but only because to make them happy.

-We didn't know Yang had a birthday on Christmas.


	198. Christmas Special 2, part 1

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Christmas Special #2, Episode 1

Christmas is Coming Soon!

It seems that the Preliminary rounds are almost there until Christmas, until then, everyone has to worry about Christmas coming. Jack and Raichu have fainted ever since they heard Yang has his birthday on Christmas. It will be only a few days before Christmas comes.

Jack wakes up with a big yawn, and heads to the lobby for his breakfast, along with his little orange friend, Raichu.

"Phew, what a night." Said Jack, feeling a little drowsy, "Maybe I should sleep more." He had a cereal called "Frosted Flakes". He pours his milk on his cereal, and eats with a spoon. As for Raichu, he would chew his food instead of a spoon.

"This is almost good." Said Raichu, "I wonder what are we going to do since Christmas is almost coming, just like a long time when we had our Christmas."

"Beats me." He gulped his food, "I was thinking of buying gifts for our friends and family."

"Are you sure about this? Because it's about the giving, not the receiving."

"Do not worry, I will have to be like Santa Claus himself, just to give them a helping hand."

"You mean?"

"That's right. Thanks to Yo-Yo Man's lessons of transformation, I will transform into Santa Claus, and act like him for Christmas."

"Try not to be seen as Santa. Because I heard stories that when you put the red suit on, and you transform into Santa Claus, there's no turning back to regular self until the Mystic runs out."

"I know. Raichu, we'll have to find some good gifts for the others, and let's hurry." He took his last gulp, hurried to get change, and left straight to find Amy with Raichu.

"Wait! I haven't finished my food!" Raichu shouted, taken away by Jack.

Jack and Raichu hurried straight to where they can find Amy, just because Amy has force Jack on a date, doesn't mean they can look around for something to do before Christmas starts. Jack and Raichu found Amy right near the fountain that is frozen on ice. That's right; Hollow Bastion is now snowing everywhere.

"There she is." Said Jack.

"What are you gong to do with Amy?" Ask Raichu.

"I promise Amy I will show up at the frozen fountain." Said Jack, "But she told me if I help her with this shopping thing of hers, then she'll give me something."

"Well, let's hurry." Said Raichu, pushing Jack straight to the frozen fountain.

"Hey! Raichu!"

"Huh?" Amy said surprised, looking at Jack.

"This is not the perfect to do this! I have to hurry and…" Said Jack, but he caught Amy's eyes and said to her, "Hello!"

Since Jack was caught, Amy took them both to a shop where they can relax first thing. It's just that Jack had his worst time on dating, and all he ever does is run away from his date. Now what Jack is working on the shopping, having a look at all of Amy's Shopping List.

"So…what do you think?" Ask Amy, looking at Jack, "I mean, Christmas is almost coming, and you need to some Shopping too you know."

"Amy, this is a bit crazy." Said Jack, "Looking at all this list must have cost a lot of Gils."

"I know, I know." Said Raichu, "So, are you ready to go to the mall?"

"The mall?" Ask Jack, confused, "What's a 'mall?'"

"Seriously?" Ask Amy, surprised, "You have never heard about the mall? I can't believe you!"

"What do you think?" Ask Raichu, "He's Medieval."

"Oh." Said Amy, "Well, do you ever see a store?"

"Maybe." Said Jack.

"Then how about a big place?" Ask Amy.

"Of course." Said Jack.

"Same thing." Said Amy, she takes his arm, "Come on!" And drags him to the mall.

"Hey! I have legs too!" Jack shouted, and then along came Raichu. Jack, Raichu, and Amy head straight to the big place, and found a lot of people going through the big place by the sliding door that opens automatically. "Does that thing always open for people?"

"Duh." Said Amy, taking Jack inside, "Come on!"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, and then all three of them enter inside the mall. "Look at this place. It's huge!"

"Then let's go through the list." Said Amy, "There are so many places I wanted to look at!"

"Agh!" Jack shouted, being dragged by Amy to somewhere. And now, they enter inside the "Darkness Realm", some kind of place that is nothing but black.

"Come on." Said Amy, "Look at the list."

Jack looks at the list and said, "Well, black armor and accessories."

"What?" Ask Amy.

"Didn't it said so on the list?" Ask Jack, and she has a look at the list.

"It said, 'Black Pants, Jackets, and Shirt. And new Silver Earrings'." Said Amy, "You are too much in the middle ages."

"I am from Clock Town." Said Jack, "Are you sure they are not armor?"

"Well, they are." Said Amy, "So look for something useful, and I'll get through my list." And then she takes off, looking for something she likes.

"What now?" Ask Raichu.

"Let's go look for the things we need to hurry." Said Jack, both Jack and Raichu took off to look for some things useful.

"Maybe we can look for games." Said Raichu.

"But what about the others?" Ask Jack.

Raichu thought about it and said, "Good point. But it's lucky you and Amy never kiss each other."

"Sheesh!" Jack shrieked, "Are you mad? I would do it for Grace. If I put my lips on hers, then there is no telling what will Grace say." Jack and Raichu had no idea where they're going, however, they heard dueling somewhere else.

"Dueling! And nothing about Dueling!" A voice shouted, "Come get the best ones you ever like!"

"That'll do!" Said Jack, dashing off to where the voice was coming from.

"_Psst! Jack!" _A voice spoke, getting Jack's attention.

"Huh? Jack?" Ask Raichu, looking at Jack, confused.

"Did you hear that?" Ask Jack, looking around, "That was a whisper, and it even said my name."

"_Jack! Over here!" _There's another whisper.

"See." Said Jack, looking around.

"I hear it too." Said Raichu, looking around, "Where is it coming from?"

"_Jack! Have you lost your head?" _A voice whispered, _"Look at the bush you moron!"_

Jack and Raichu look at the bush, and saw the guy from the shadows, a teen with long white hair, and Inuyasha's face, and his little buddy with yellow fur, Pikachu.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, "What are you doing here?"

"Pikachu? What's gotten with you two?" Ask Raichu, "Aren't you two suppose to be back at your rooms?"

"I can't." Said Joey, "Raye tricked me in here, luring me straight to her cruel shopping thing! I can't stand it!"

"Then why didn't you tell Raye that?" Ask Raichu.

"Are you kidding me, Raichu?" Ask Joey, looking a little mad, "If I tell her that, then she'll never forgive me! You two have got to get me out of here, before I become torture then ever."

"But no one becomes torture from shopping." Said Jack, "Everyone have come here to buy some stuff." Until Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu saw some people hating the place and trying to get away.

"No! I want to live!" The man shouted, "I can't believe I have to marry you by that boy and his rat who were being chase why those black puppies! No! I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!!!" And then he's gone.

"Aren't those the same couples we saw before?" Ask Raichu.

"Or only if someone doesn't want to buy stuff from the mall." Said Jack, and he looking at Joey, "Okay, I'll get you out of here."

"But Jack," Joey said, "I can't leave until I'm with Raye. And if I try to escape, then they'll block my escape route. I've got to get out of here."

"Then go back to Raye and give her some help." Said Jack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" Joey demanded, shouting at Jack, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL BE RAYE? IF I'M CAUGHT BY HER, THEN I'LL GO FREE!"

"Joey!" A voice shouted, "There you are!"

"Busted!" Joey shouted, and the tries to make a run for it.

"Sit boy." Said a voice, and then Joey was pulled by ground real hard.

"Agh!" The girl with long red hair, white skirt, blue shoes, and a blue shirt appeared to take Joey away, along with his Pikachu. It's Raye.

"Come here, Joey." She said, dragging Joey and Pikachu away, "We're going somewhere like the clothes shop."

"No! I want to live!" Joey shouted, trying to make a run for it, but couldn't, "I want to live! I want to live!" And then, he was gone.

"Poor Joey." Said Jack, "I know how he feels if he is being tortured by Raye."

"Me too." Said Raichu, "But did we get what we needed?"

"Not yet." Said Jack, and then he took off along with Raichu. "Let's hurry and get something for the family."

"Like what?" Ask Raichu, panting from running.

"Well, you know." Said Jack, "And I have got to get something Yang, like his birthday present."

"What are you going get him?"

"I don't know. Let's find a place just to give Dragon Lords a birthday present."

"Or maybe we can go to the Dragon Lord place that said, 'Dragon Lord Paradise'."

Jack looks at the sign and said, "That will do." And then both Jack and Raichu enter inside the "Dragon Lord Paradise", and looks around the whole place.

Meanwhile, the rest are still inside their rooms, thinking about what to do with their Christmas times. Everyone is at the lobby, thinking about what to do, and there are those who are looking outside the window, watching the snowflakes going down on the floor.

"I can't believe it." Said Tamer, looking a little worried. "You'll be fighting against Max in the Preliminarily rounds soon."

"I'll be okay." Said Sarah, "That boy is trippin fast. I'm a better Black Mage then that Magician Illinois."

"I thought I told you, 'no more slang!'" Tamer demanded, "Besides, you're going to have to think of a strategy."

"That's right." Said Trey, "Remember, if you're in danger, we'll back you up."

"Has anyone seen my sweet Amy May Rose?" Ask Mike, "I've been looking for my love for a while."

"She's with Jack." Said Erika, "I am worried as you do. They have gone for a long time, and haven't returned."

"What?" Mike shouted, in shock, "She's with the worry that won against Brent?" And then he sounds brave and took off, "Don't worry, my sweet Amy! I'll rescue you for my sweet love! I got a better date then him!"

"There he goes again." Said Star, "But what's with the three of them? Jack, Raichu, and Amy? Are Jack and Raichu dating?"

"Not really." Said Jena, "More like a fake-date. I just wish Jack does a better date, or he won't like it!"

"Come on, Jena, let's go look for Yo-Yo Man." Said Brent. "Maybe he can stop it with this TA stuff."

"Excuse me." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But canceling the Teacher's Assistant? I don't think so." Jena and Brent freaked out.

"Daddy!" Jena shrieked, "Where did you come from?"

"Yu-Yu Sai-Na," Brent said, "I still want to be Rinblade's student, please cancel the Teacher's Assistant thing?"

"Wanna bet?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, placing his fingers behind Brent, "Take a lesson from this: Never let your opponents get behind you."

"What?" Ask Brent.

"Secret Taijutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, stabbing his technique behind Brent, and Brent jumps out of the ground, and straight over the Christmas tree, like a big jet jumped over the tallest tower.

"YOW!" Brent shouted in pain.

"Lesson number two; never let your guard down." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Daddy!" Jena shouted, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Don't worry, I'll make your boyfriend better then Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That's not funny!" Jena shouted.

"Sheesh, I don't get this." Said Vincent, "Here we are again on Christmas, and we still end up in Jack's twisted adventures."

"What do you mean?" Ask Yang.

"Simple, I end up on his adventures, and now look where we are." Said Vincent, "We're at Hollow Bastion, Peter's hometown."

"That's it?"

"Come on now, how did you end up in Jack's twisted adventures?"

"I…I was found. He found me when I was still inside my Orb."

"Really?"

"How did you end up with his adventures?"

"Simple, he promised me a girlfriend and this is what happened. I finally found the girl of my dreams." He started to daydream, "She was beautiful as ever, and I will always call her no matter what."

"You mean to tell me that you end up with his adventures by his promise?"

"That's right."

"Hello!" A voice spoke, and it gave Vincent the surprise.

"Agh!" Furret shrieked, "Joey! Don't do that again!"

"Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Vincent shouted.

"Sorry about that." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair, "I couldn't resist."

"But weren't you with Raye?" Ask Raye.

"Relax." Said Joey, "I already have that covered. And what Jack said, 'if I want to escape the mall, I have to buy something for my family, and for my girl."

"So that means you and Raye are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Said Vincent, looking at Joey closely with a smile, "I'm proud of you!"

"You are?" Ask Joey.

"Sure." Said Vincent, grabbing Joey's hand and put his arm around Joey, "Look around us. It's always about love, and girls!"

"Ah, Vincent." Said Pikachu, "I don't think Joey would get attracted that fast. All he ever attracts is Raye and Sapphire."

"I don't care!" Vincent shouted, flying in the air, "I must find a lot of girls, and date them all! I had the greatest time with Vrin, and it was, fabulous."

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "I guess we lost Vincent."

"Of course." Said Yang, "And I am almost worried that Jack and Raichu hasn't returned."

"Don't worried." Said Joey.

"Besides, we told Jack and Raichu to meet us outside." Said Pikachu.

"What is that?" Ask another voice. A huge man with black skin, blue shorts, and yellow vest appeared.

"Agh! Trey!" Joey shrieked.

"Why did you tell Jack and Raichu to go outside?" Ask Trey.

"Well, you see, uh…" Said Joey, still thinking.

"It doesn't have to do with returning Grace, is it?" Ask Trey.

"What?" Ask Pikachu, "We're just talking.

"If you had anything to do with Grace, then I recommend you wait until he's ready!"

"But." Said Joey, "Wait! You're not my father! So you're not the boss of me, and Jack will bring her back! You'll see!"

"I knew it." Said Trey, "Let me know when you're ready to grant your wish." And then he left, leading Joey and Pikachu straight outside, waiting for Jack and Raichu to return.

"Forget him." Said Joey, "Let's hurry and get to Jack and Raichu."

Outside of the cold, a blizzard, Joey and Pikachu look at the whole place, but Jack and Raichu were no sight until they were found near the fountain. Right near the fountain are Jack and Raichu, waiting out in the cold for Joey and Pikachu.

"There you are!" Joey shouted, "We thought you weren't going to show up?"

"Cousin." Said Jack, "Amy and I were done at this 'mall' she calls it. But do you have all of the orange spheres we've collected?"

"Right here." Said Joey, showing Jack the orange spheres with number stars on them, "And I've forgot that the 'Four Star Ball' was with me this whole time. Are you ready to bring Grace back?"

"…Let's do it." Said Jack, and then all four of them got into to a certain area without anyone finding them. With all seven orange spheres with stars inside, they started to glow bright orange. "Are they like that?"

"Don't worry Jack." Said Joey, "It's time to summon 'Shinra'."

"? Shinra?" Ask Jack, "Is that a myth?"

"Or a legend?" Ask Raichu.

"Trust us." Said Pikachu, "Shinra is really a huge dragon, but you two will see for yourselves."

"What a weird region." Said Jack, looking at Raichu, and Raichu looks at Jack too, "Where are these things coming from?"

"Come on, let's hurry before someone catches us!" Joey shouted. Jack and Raichu look at the glowing spheres, and decided to give it a try.

"Let's see." Said Jack, thinking, "How does get a huge dragon to come out of the spheres?" And then, he shouts, "Shinra! Hear me! I have all the spheres you've collected! I summon you out of your spheres! Shinra! I summon you!"

…Nothing happened.

"Huh? What happened?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe the big dragon is still asleep." Said Raichu.

"Oh man." Said Joey, "If only you were born from the Orre Region. But, you're too much of a beginner."

Jack shouted at his cousin, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ugh. Do I have to do everything myself?" Ask Joey.

"No! Give me a second chance with that dragon!" Jack shouted.

"Alright, alright." Said Joey, "But don't get it too mad."

Jack tries again, and pulled out his Empire, and performs his summoning act. "Here goes! Shinra! Mighty dragon of the Orre Region! I summon you out of the Dragon Balls! Here the Empire, now!" He planted his sword on the Dragon Balls, and then yellow body came out of the Dragon Balls, and sent to the sky! It looks like the longest chine's dragon! Jack and Raichu are very surprised to see a colossal green dragon, and red eyes. It even has whiskers.

"Hello, Shinra." Said Joey.

With it's low voice, it roared, _"Who summoned me from my slumber?"_

"That's Shinra?" Ask Jack, "It's very huge to be a dragon!"

"_Who woke the eternal dragon?" _The colossal dragon demanded.

"Uh…I summoned you!" Jack shouted. The colossal dragon looks down at Jack with its red eyes.

"_Why have you summoned?" _The colossal dragon asks, _"Are you here to make your wish?" _Jack nod at the colossal dragon. _"Then what's your wish?"_

"Come on, hero." Said Joey, "You can handle the colossal dragon."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, "You too, Raichu!"

"Well, like always." Said Jack, "The bigger they are, and the harder they fall." He shouted at the colossal, "Oh! Mighty Dragon of the Orre Region! My wish is to bring my love back! Grace was murdered by the evil villain name Terry, and I wish to bring her back from the Lifestream!"

"…_Is that your wish?" _Shinra called, and Jack nod. _"Very well." _Shinra had his red eyes flash out of sight! When the flash was over, Jack had no idea if it worked or not.

"Did it work?" Ask Jack.

"Jack! Release Grace out of the capsule and see if works!" Said Joey.

Jack pulled out the orange capsule, pushes the button, and tosses it that open area. There lies inside the coffin with the grass, Grace's body; her beautiful face with long red hair, a white dress, and red shoes. "Grace!" Jack shouted, looking at Grace's body. He opened the coffin, and stares at Grace's eyes.

"Jack?" Ask Joey, "Raichu? Did it work?"

"Is Grace back?" Ask Pikachu, "Or still needs sleep?"

"_Um…you have two more wishes left." _Said Shinra, a bit of a sweat-drop.

Everyone in Hollow Bastion still didn't see Grace's body back, and Jack and Raichu have to see if the wish works? In the meantime, their training still pays off through thee Christmas, and straight to the preliminarily rounds. But did the wish really work? Find out what happens on the next Christmas Episode.

Notes:

-Amy had to go through her shopping list.

-Vincent and Yang discuss about how did they end up in Jack's twisted adventures.

-Did the wish work?


	199. Christmas Special 2, part 2

Pok'emon: Hero Quest

Christmas Special II, part 2

Without further a do, let's get the next Christmas started again!

Christmas is only one more day left for tomorrow, and things will become weird. Jack and Raichu made their wish from Shinra, the colossal dragon that granted wish. Since Jack made his wish, he wished that Grace has returned, but is she back? Meanwhile, Shinra is still there, waiting for the second wish, Joey thought of a better idea.

"_Well? I'm waiting." _Said Shinra.

"Don't worry, Shinra!" Joey shouted to Shinra, "We'll call you back when we feel like it!"

"_Very well!" _Said Shinra, and then he vanished. All of the orange spheres flashed, rise up in the sky, turned into white stones, and separate through the whole region.

"And that's that." Said Pikachu, "I just hope Grace is alive."

Jack and Raichu are worried about Grace, coming back to life.

"Grace." Said Jack, holding her back, "Please, return back."

"Return back to Jack, Grace." Said Raichu.

Jack looked at her eyes, and saw her eyes opened. "…Huh? Where am I?" She looks at Jack with her blue eyes, "Jack? Raichu?"

"Grace!" Jack cheered, "You're awake!"

"Oh boy." Said Joey, putting his hand on his face, "I better do all the talking of where we're in Hollow Bastion."

"Or why did she died and not Jack." Said Pikachu.

"Jack." Said Grace, "Where am I? What happened?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Grace and said in tears, "Grace! You're alive! It's true! This is a real miracle!"

"Jack, stop it." Said Grace, flushed, "You're making me blush. I've gone a long time, and you really missed me." She gets out of the coffin capsule, and looks around.

"I will explain it to you when we get you to a place." Said Jack, "Follow me." And then both Jack and Raichu take Grace straight to the Hollow Bastion Hotel to where the others are. Joey and Pikachu decided to follow them. "Grace, this is Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion?" Ask Grace, "I have heard stories about it, but what are we doing here?"

"Well, you see," Raichu said, "Jack did miss you very much when we were at the hospital. You were gone a long time go at the Lifestream." Jack freaked out and covered his mouth shut.

"What? The Lifestream?" Ask Grace, "You mean the planet of the earth? I heard tales from my sister."

"Actually," Jack said, nervous, "You weren't sent to the Lifestream, you fell asleep from a curse or something."

"Jack! Don't lie." Said Grace.

"Okay, okay." Said Jack, explaining to Grace, "You were killed, and I have to use myself as a shield to protect you. But the huge thorn went right through me, and then, well, you know the rest."

"Oh dear." Said Grace, worried.

"Jack, do you have to scare her?" Ask Raichu.

"Raichu." Said Jack, "Sorry, but I won't forget you."

"I was afraid of this." Said Joey. "Listen, when we get inside the room, how about we'll tell when we get inside through the snow, because I'm freezing."

"Alright, but we'll hurry inside the place." Said Jack, and then all five of them enter inside the hotel, and take Grace to her new room.

Inside the Hotel has the huge Christmas tree, and everyone is just chatting. The king sensed their presents, but won't interfere, not yet. However, many of them were surprise to see the girl with long red hair, and act like they miss her very much.

"Grace!" A voice shouted, and it was Jack's little sister, Erika, "So good to see you again."

"How are you feeling, Erika?" Ask Grace, "I have heard you were sick from the 'Black Plague'."

"!" Jack was surprised. How does she know about the Black Plague, the one Erika had?

"I know." Said Erika, "Jack entered the tournament."

"…Tournament?" Ask Grace.

"Maybe we should tell her." Said Jack. Jack, Raichu, Erika, Joey, and Pikachu told Grace about the whole adventure, and how things become weird. But things become horrible when she wasn't around, and the whole story about how did everyone got through training, the Forest of Death, and reach to the tournament. Grace was surprised about humans and pok'emon working together as a team for the tournament, but Orochimaru's arrival.

"I see." Said Grace, "Peter had the curse mark on the back of his neck, Joey turned evil because of Babidi, and the king forbid you to bring me back. I don't get this tournament though, but why does it have to do with fighting."

"That's what I want to know." Said Jack, "It happened a long time ago at his hometown, Hollow Bastion. The king set up a tournament, and things become the worse."

"Nickless try to destroy everything at Hollow Bastion, and becomes evil." Said Joey, "But thanks to him, we can't use our Demon Powers."

"Joseph." Said Grace, "You have only black spiky hair."

"What is with this, 'Joseph?" Joey asks, complaining, "My name is Joey! Not Joseph!"

"Well, my apologizes, Mr. Marshall." Said Grace.

"Ugh, I give up." Said Joey, "The tournament has banned us to use our Demon Powers. They've taken my demon powers! I want them back!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, yelling at the palace. "Give me back my demon powers, or I'll blast you all away!"

"Ah, go back to sleep, Joseph!" A voice shouted, and it was Joey's father.

"Yes, daddy." Said Joey.

"Jack, Raichu, Erika." Said Grace, and they look at Grace, "I am glad Jack is in the preliminarily rounds, but what are you going to do? You don't have your demon powers too?" Jack nod, "That figures. But what are your demon powers?"

"Simple. I'm a 'Corgi' dog." Said Jack.

"That's cute." Said Grace, "But you'll need a teacher to save you some time."

"Thank you, Grace." Said Jack, "But I have a question: How did you know about my little sister's Black Plague?" Grace was surprised, "Have you heard about it?"

"I don't know." Said Grace, "It popped out of my mind."

"That was weird." Said Erika, "Are you…and Ancient?"

"Me?" Ask Grace, "Never. Why?"

"Because Ancients can talk to the planet, and the story you heard, can you talk to the planet? Did the planet know about me?"

"Yes!" Said Grace, surprised, "I did spoke to the planet. I was watching you and your pok'emon from the planet. I don't know how, but I was sure the planet told me about the Black Plague you had."

"Well, almost." Said Raichu, scratching the back of his hair, "You see, since Jack won the match, Erika is cured."

"! The Black Plague, is gone?" Ask Grace.

"Yes." Said Erika, "Jack saved me from the Black Plague."

"This is wonder!" Grace cheered, "We should celebrate!"

"We are." Said a voice, it was Yang.

"! Yang!" Said Grace, "How are you feeling? And what happened to you?"

"Yang, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" Ask Jack, looking at Yang, "How is your left arm and your left leg?"

"I'm feeling a little better." Said Yang, "They almost gave me new bones. But I'm on cast now."

"But we can't see your cast." Said Erika.

"Well, we can just see your left arm and left leg." Said Raichu.

"That's true." Said Yang, "The reason is because Max put an invisible cast on me, so that way I'll be okay."

"Yang, I have heard you lost against that evil student." Said Grace, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Said Yang, "But it's almost time. Everyone will be heading to bed soon, and it will be Christmas tomorrow."

"Yang, I wish you a Happy Christmas, and an almost Happy Birthday." Said Jack, and both Grace and Erika were surprised.

"! His Birthday is on Christmas?" Ask Erika, "Yang?"

"Well, just want to surprise." Said Yang.

"We should get you some presents." Said Grace.

"What? No! Don't lend me a cake." Said Yang, "Vincent is already taking care of the cake."

"How big is that cake?" Ask Jack, thinking about it.

"You'll see until tomorrow." Said Yang.

Everyone heads to bed, straight to his or her rooms, but Jack can't sleep. He was thinking about the tournament, and finding some way to fix his problems. He's staring at the ceiling, and then looking outside of the window where snow was still going down.

"_What am I going to do?" _He thought, _"I had no idea Grace was an Ancient. I should worry about the tournament, but I must take Grace on a date just to show everyone is not alone. How did she know about Erika's curse? I'll have to wait until Christmas is coming." _Jack fell into a deep slumber, into his sleep.

The sun rose up in the sky, but snow was still falling from the sky. Someone shouted, "It's Christmas! Everyone! Wake up!" That got Jack and Raichu attention, they woke up so fast, their eyes were almost half asleep. They got out of bed, and walk down the stairs to see what's the fuss is all about. They saw Jena and her friends opening Christmas Presents, along with the Dragon Lords and their master.

"Merry Christmas, Todd." Said Vrin, "I got this one for you!"

"Gee, Vrin." Said Todd, "I'll accept it this time. But I told one million times, I already have a girlfriend."

"Then why don't you two go under the mistletoe?" Ask Jena.

"What?" Ask Todd, "Are you crazy?"

"_And time for my big act." _Jack thought, sneaking through without anyone catching his sight.

Jack and Raichu were outside, preparing for the big surprise. He got all he needed, the big suit, the red hair, a huge bag, and all his Mystic

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Ask Raichu, "No one has ever done being Santa, and it takes a whole lot of Mystic."

"Raichu, we have to do this." Said Jack, "Since I've been Empire too long, now it's time to be Santa for everyone."

"And what are you two doing?" Ask a voice, and that Jack and Raichu surprised.

"Wah-hoo!" Jack shouted surprised, and he looks at him, "Cousin! What are you doing?"

"I asked you the same question." Said Joey.

"Listen, its time that I be Santa this time of year." Said Jack, "But I have no choice."

"Jack, I know you're going to transform into Santa," Joey said, "But it's too risky. When you transform and give up all your Mystic, you become Saint Nick himself, and have no control of it."

"Very well." Said Jack, "But wish be luck as Santa." He climbs up straight to the roof, and with the right moment, he made hand signs, and shouted, "Transform!" This time, it's both red and green smoke. Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu hurried up to the roof, and found Jack, but become surprised.

"Whoa! Santa?" Ask Raichu.

"It worked." Said Joey.

"Jack? Or Santa?" Ask Pikachu.

Back inside the lobby, everyone is wondering where the presents are, and are clueless about Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu's whereabouts. Some of them are waiting for something to come out of either the door, or the chimney.

"Where's Jack? And Raichu?" Ask Erika, "I'm worried."

"They'll be here before something shows up." Said Grace, "I hope."

"Where's my Joey?" Ask Raye, "And where's Pikachu?"

"I don't know." Said Sapphire, "But I sensed something."

"What?" Ask Inuyasha.

"Something's coming out of the chimney." Said Yo-Yo Man. Some dust came out of the chimney, and then the big guy himself. Everyone was shock: the jolly man with the big red suit, cherry nose, long white beard, and said "Ho, ho, ho!" It's Santa Claus himself!

"AGH! Santa Claus!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone." Said Santa, "And look what I've brung, presents. Everyone form a line, and come get your presents." Everyone was in a straight line right in front of Santa, and waiting for their gifts. "Let's see, Erika Davis, Merry Christmas." He gives her a present, and then she thanks him with a hug. "Now, now. Sarah, have you been on my naughty list?"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "You better be trippin."

"Now, now, I wouldn't forget you." Said Santa, and then he gives it to her, a present "Merry Christmas."

"Oh snap! Thank you, Santa." Said Sarah, "And I won't speak slang again in this Christmas. I should show some manners and some tradition."

"That's my daughter." Said Tamer.

"Mr. Auroch." Said Santa, giving him a present, "Merry Christmas."

"For me?" Ask Tamer, "Thank you." Everyone has gotten their presents from Santa, each and everyone one of them.

"Well now, it seems I've gotten everyone." Said Santa, "It's time for me to go."

"Santa!" A voice shouted, and it's Grace, "What about Jack? Raichu? Joey? And Pikachu?"

"Don't worry." Said Santa, "I'm sure they'll find their Christmas presents on their bed. However, it's time for me to go." He gets under the chimney, "Now you all be good next year. You all have a very Merry Christmas." And then, he jumps up through the chimney, and straight to the roof.

"What did Santa got for Jack and Raichu?" Ask Grace.

"I hope its something good." Said Jena, "They've been good for too long. But except for Joey, he's too much of as mutter guy."

"But where's Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "They're late for the celebration about Christmas and Yang's birthday," that gave Yang the surprise, "Then we'll continue on without them."

"Uh, don't worry about my birthday." Said Yang, "I'm sure they'll show up soon."

"But Yang, we have to do your birthday." Said Trey, "It's your birthday, and we must celebrate about how old are you?"

"Well, maybe Sixteen Million Years old." Said Yang, "But I will get use to it."

"Hello everyone!" A voice shouted, every looks at someone through the door, and it's Jack and Raichu, coming from the door, "How's everyone doing?"

"Jack! Raichu!" Erika cheered, "Santa came to Hollow Bastion and delivered presents."

"Really?" Ask Raichu, "I guess we were busy with something."

"So, what did we miss?" Ask another voice, and it was Joey, along with his Pikachu.

"Did we miss something important?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh! Joey!" Said Raye, "It was amazing! You four missed it! Santa came here to deliver presents!"

"You don't say." Said Joey, "Did you get your present?"

"Oh! I did, my sweet Joey." Said Raye, "And have I got the best present for you."

"Where?" Ask Joey.

"Here!" Said Raye, taking Joey away to somewhere near the mistletoe.

"Agh!"

"I had a feeling these two will end up together." Said Jack, "But did any of you get what you desire?"

"Yeah, you know, presents?" Ask Raichu.

"Jack, it's about the giving." Said Erika, "Not the receiving."

"She's right." Said Grace, "It's not like you were Santa to give us all these gifts to us just to show you are…"

Jack and Raichu look at the chimney, and saw some light coming out. "Uh-Oh." Said Jack.

"What?" Ask Erika.

"Look!" Raichu said, pointing at the chimney, and everyone looks at the sparkly dust, seeing the big jolly man with the big red suit, red hair, cherry nose, a long white beard, and carrying the biggest bag ever.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Said the jolly man, and it's the real Santa Claus.

"Hey! What's the big idea coming to this place again?" Ask Inuyasha, "I thought you already handling the other kids?"

"Inuyasha." Said Santa, "Aren't you the child that is always in a bad temper?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha demanded, "And you gave me a lump of coal!"

"Well, that's what happens if you become naughty." Said Santa.

"I'll get you!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his Tessaiga. But then, he stopped for a minute and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Santa, I should know better to attack you. I'm sorry." He said it in nice words, and that's not like him.

"Inuyasha?" Ask Joey, confused, "Is he?"

"Don't worry." Said Jack, "Those are Santa's real Mystic. He has an infinite Mystic all over, and his is very special."

"What does he do?" Ask Pikachu.

"Santa's powers are turning those who act evil and ruthless to kindness and happiness." Said Jack.

"Wow! I wish he was a fighter." Said Joey, "I want to try out his powers." And then, he felt something on his head, "You know what, maybe I shouldn't fight against Santa because he's strong. Maybe it's time that I go to Raye and well, the usual." And then he left.

"I guess Joey should know better." Said Jack, "Santa, I got some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Oh, you do, Jack." Said Santa, "Tell me; did you act like me?"

"Well…yes." Said Jack, "I can't hide it."

"I know it's risky to be know, but leave it to the real Santa Claus." Said Santa, "In the mean time, I want you to be more careful. But tell me, are you the same Jack that pulled out the Empire Sword?"

"That's him." Said Raichu.

"Listen; being Empire is really hard work." Said Santa, "But I have heard tales that you're here to save your little sister from the Black Plague. It seems that you have a lot of responsibility with you, and you're taking care of everything. Since you are responsible, you have a lot of work to do."

"Whoa, I didn't know it is really that hard." Said Raichu, "But Shrine Maidens are suppose to be harder."

"No, it's easy." Said Jena.

"Yeah right." Said Raichu, talking to himself, "Getting a lot of guys and hot boys near you. That explains how you got Jack's attention, and Brent's attention."

"Raichu!" Said Jack, and he looks at Santa, "Santa, can you still handle it?"

"No problem." Said Santa, taking care of it, "All it takes is magic, and heart. I'm sure my pok'emon will help things out. But there is something you wanted to ask me before I go?"

"No, not really." Said Jack, but he thought back, "Oh wait, there is!" He shows Santa the cards he had a long time ago, "Santa, do you have any idea who got me these?"

"Let me have a look." Said Santa, having a look at the cards.

"What is it?" Ask Grace.

"Those are the cards I had for Christmas when I was twelve from before at Mount Roman." Said Jack, "I had no idea who got me those cards, but they're written in Danto Language."

"That's hard." Said Grace, "Since I can talk to the planet, maybe I can read what it said on your card from someone that gave it to you."

"But that's hard." Said Raichu.

"I can deal with it." Said Grace, and she looks at Santa, "Santa, can I have a look at the cards?"

"It seems possible." Said Santa, and he gives her the cards. Santa looks at Jack and said, "I'm sorry Jack, but there's no luck about who send the cards. It will be hard to tell who send you those cards, but I wish you and all the rest a Merry Christmas. And a happy new year."

"Well, you take care, Santa." Said Jack.

"Yeah! It was nice to see you." Said Raichu.

"I'll see you next year." Said Santa, placing his left finger on the left side of his nose, winks, and then disappears.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised, "That was amazing." He looks at his new cards, "I wonder if I'll ever get my chance to try them out. Are they dangerous, or something helpful?"

"Oh, Jack." Said a voice, Jack looks at the person who talked, and it was Vincent, pulling out a huge cake. Jack and Raichu were amazed. "Where's Yang? I got his candle all set."

"Right here." Said Yang.

"Okay, go ahead, birthday boy." Said Vincent, "And make a wish."

"I will." Said Yang, and then he blows the whole candles, but with Blizzard Breath.

"Happy Birthday, Yang." Said Jack, but he looks at Vincent, confused, "Vincent?"

"Maybe he's frozen." Said Yang, "You better find Grace and get her under the mistletoe before it's too late." Jack and Raichu left. Yang looks behind the cake, and found Vincent all iced up. "Sorry about that, Vincent."

"…You're telling me." Said Vincent, grinning his teeth.

I guess some things never change. Only a few days, and then it's the preliminarily rounds. Jack and Raichu have Grace back, and Raichu is happy to have her Pikachu back. But there is a clue Jack hasn't figure out, and that will be finding a better Sensei on Episode 179.

Notes:

-Okay, Christmas has started for the team, but will come!

-Grace is brought back to life, and Jack and Raichu are happy to have her back.

-How does she know about Erika's Black Plague?

-Is Grace really an Ancient?

-At least the presents has been sent. Plus, Santa's Mystic is turning evil things and those who are rude into kindness and respect.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!


	200. Chapter 179

Episode 179

You Caused-it Pervert!

"What do you mean we can't see Peter today?" Jack demanded.

Everyone is at the hospital, but just only Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Joey. What they want to see is Peter Palm in his room. The nurse won't allow them to go inside because Peter is still in pale and still injured from his teacher. But Jack and Raichu haven't discovered about the "Curse Mark" Peter had, ever since Orochimaru showed up.

"Yeah! Explain!" Raichu demanded.

"I'm sorry, boys." Said the nurse, she's wearing a cross dress, white, a white hat hospital nurses wear, and white shoes, "But rules are rules. We can't all you to go inside."

"Please, nurse?" Ask Amy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Hmph, some luck." Said Joey, "The Pok'emon Noble doesn't like company."

"Look here, lady!" Jack demanded, "We've come all this way through less snow, and we want to see Peter, either you like it or not!"

"Jack Davis!" A voice shouted, and everyone look towards at who spoke. "This is a hospital! You and the others should know better to demand at the nurse like that."

"Yo-Yo Man." Said Amy, "But Peter…"

"Hmmm…" Jack thought, but then he points at him and said, "Ah-ha! You're going to train Peter, aren't you?"

"Now, now. What gave that away?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"What about our training?" Ask Raichu, "Only the four of us advanced and you've decided to train Peter?"

"Sheesh!" Said Joey, "We wanted to train with you, but you refuse?"

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I found you a better teacher than me." He looks up ahead and saw a teacher come in, "Ah, here he is."

"Who?" Ask Joey.

And then, the four of them jumped from the voice, "It is I!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised to look at the teacher.

Amy looks at the teacher and shouted freaked out, "Pervert!" But Jack and Raichu looks at them confused.

"Hey! What's gotten into you two?" Ask Jack, and then the both of them looks at the new teacher and then Jack shouted in shock, "Agh! You! YOU CAUSE-IT PERVERT!"

A man wearing a brown outfit as a jumpsuit, wearing black glasses, blue gloves, and a bandana to cover his hair. Yo-Yo Man was confused.

"What did they call him?" Yo-Yo Man asks, "Cause-it, Pervert?"

"What? Efiki?" Ask Joey.

"He's the one that saw one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu!" Jack shouted, "Ever since Naruto decided to come, he saw the whole nudie ladies! Every single one of them!"

"_Oh no! Not that again." _Efiki thought, and then he shuts Jack's mouth with his hand and said to Yo-Yo Man, "Ah, Well, you know, kids these days!"

"I knew I could trust you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You students have fun now." And then he left, leaving his students with Efiki.

"Oh, that was a close one." Said Efiki. Jack was free from Efiki and stares at him.

"Alright! Spill it!" Said Jack, "What do you want from us anyway?"

"Listen, Yo-Yo Man gave me an assignment to train you students." Said Efiki, "And I don't want him disappointed."

"Well you just did." Said Joey, "I won't be your student."

"Hmph!"

"Listen, can't I explain something here?" Ask Efiki, "How about you, Mr. Davis? You're a speed demon, right?"

"True." Said Jack.

"_Yeah right, then why did you run away from that dinosaur when it ate you in the first place?" _Amy thought.

"Look, how about this for you training." Said Efiki, "Run."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Amy were confused at Efiki about "Run". "Run?" Ask Jack.

"That's right." Said Efiki, "Run. Run as fast as you can. If you can get away from someone that is chasing you, then I swear; I will no long be your teacher."

"Really?" Ask Jack, interested.

"You bet." Said Efiki, "But I'll give you a head start, since you're the Empire."

"Well, it's about time!" Said Jack, "Now you're talking!" And then he took off with Raichu, "See you later, everyone! I got some running to do!"

"Okay, that went well." Said Joey.

"But what about us?" Ask Amy.

"Don't worry." Said Efiki, "I got something better for you too."

Outside of the hospital, but inside Hollow Bastion, Jack and Raichu decided to have some fun around town and get away from Efiki, or whatever he called him. Some of the other warriors are still training, but Jack and Raichu are running around, trying to get their own speed increase.

"Yahoo!" Jack shouted in cheer, still running around, "Why can't this be our training?"

"I don't know!" Raichu shouted in cheering, running along with Jack, "But this is much better then eating fruits!" By jumping on roofs, they sure are hyperactive, and playing around. They have come to a circular roof.

"Phew, that was fun." Said Jack, looking around, "No one is chasing us."

"I wonder where they are?" Ask Raichu.

"Well, let's keep moving." Said Jack, but then both Jack and Raichu turn around and decided to continue on. When they were, Jack and Raichu look up and saw a figure. A girl with long black hair, black Goth clothes, and looking raised her eyebrows up. "Oh! High Amy, long time, no see." He notices Amy holding a bow and arrow, "? Amy, what's with the bow and arrow?"

"Jack, hold still." Said Amy, getting a good shot, "Because I'm going to catch you for this." And then, she shot an arrow towards Jack and Raichu.

"Agh!" Jack and Raichu shouted, freaked out, and moved their body to avoid the arrow. Amy shot out more arrows at Jack and Raichu, and then the two move their bodies to dodge the arrows. "Agh! Eh! Whoa! Agh!"

"Hold still!" Amy shouted.

"Man! You're a real 'pain', you 'stupid cat'!" Jack shouted, but that made Amy mad. She had fire on her eyes, and looking furious.

"Jack. I think you two better run." She said.

Jack and Raichu look a little frighten and Jack said, "Uh…sure, why not." And then both Jack and Raichu make a run for it, and being chased by Amy.

"Jack! Davis!" Amy shouted, chasing Jack and Raichu through Hollow Bastion.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Jack shrieked, running.

"HAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Raichu shouted, running.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Jack shouted, "All I ever said, 'stupid cat'!"

"WHAAAAAT!!" Amy shouted even more, and she's even madder then ever.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jack and Raichu shouted from the top of their lungs!

"Jack! Do something before she'll kill us both!" Raichu shouted.

"I'm still thinking!" Jack shouted, _"Unless…" _Jack had thought of an idea, and form hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" White smoke, and then all of the clones of Jack and Raichu spread out through the trail, trying to confused Amy.

"Try and catch us now, Amy!" One of Jack clones shouted. But that won't stop Amy. She continues to chase all the clones through Hollow Bastion!

"You can't fool me, Jack!" Amy shouted, shooting her arrow at the first one.

"Agh!" One of the clones were caught, and vanished.

"Gotcha!"

"AGH!" Another clone was caught.

"I got you, Jack!"

"AGH!"

"YIKES!" She got both of them.

"There you are!" She shouted, caught three more.

"Amy! I'm sorry!"

"Cousin!"

"Erika! Grace!" All three clones, and there are no more left. The real Jack and Raichu are found at another circular roof with no one around but the both of them. They were panting from the chase they had.

"Phew…I swear…I will never…call her…a stupid…cat, again." Said Jack, panting, "She's harder then we thought."

"What can we do?" Ask Raichu. Until Jack heard footsteps, and he panics.

"Oh no, Amy!" Said Jack, "Quick! We got to hide!"

"Where?" Ask Raichu.

But Jack thought quick and form hand signs, "Here goes! Transform!" Gold smoke surrounded both Jack and Raichu, and they transformed into Peter, and Raichu transformed into Peter's katana sword.

"Sweet, she'll never catch me." Said Jack, as Peter, but looks at himself in shock, "Agh! I'm a gold body!"

"You're telling me." Said Raichu, talking katana, "I'm his golden Masamune, everywhere."

"I got it." Said Jack, both Jack performed Peter's pose with Raichu as a Masamune, and formed his pose, like a statue. _"All I got to is hold still, and let Amy pass buy. I just hope I don't waste my Mystic." _Jack thought. Amy has shown up, looking at the golden statue of Peter. She stares at it, thinking of something like a daydream.

"Oh, Peter." Said Amy, talking to the fake statue, "If only you were here. It's been long since you haven't come out of the hospital."

"_Tell me again, why is she in love with my rival?" _Jack thought, but then, she saw Amy getting closer, _"Oh no! If she doesn't leave, then I'm dead!" _Amy got closer; ready to kiss the fake statue's lips. The fake statue had his eyes shut, _"I either get kiss by hurt and be hated by Grace, or die." _He had his hands signed and shouted, "Transform!" Green smoke surrounded the fake statue, and Amy was surprised.

"Hey! That was Jack!" She shouted, clearing the smoke, and they were gone, "Huh? Where did they?" She looks down, and saw two green worms. The two worms were wiggling around, look up, and saw Amy's face. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! JACK! RAICHU!"

"EEEK!" Jack and Raichu shrieked as worms, and then they dig under the roof and away from Amy. Amy had her bow and arrow out, and shot through the hole, going after both Jack and Raichu as worms. Jack and Raichu got of the roof, straight to a wall on the outside, and poof back to normal. But still running away, but lucky they got away before the arrow hit them.

"RUN AWAY!" Jack and Raichu shouted, dashing off, and Amy chasing after them.

"Get back here!" Amy shouted, chasing after them.

At the bridge, Jack and Raichu lost Amy, out of sight. They were exhausted on the rail, looking at the river flowing under the bride. But Amy still can't find both Jack and Raichu. So she must be waiting, like catching a fish from the river.

"Phew…I thought Amy would never stop." Said Jack, sitting on the rail.

"Same here." Said Raichu, sitting next to Jack, "Do you think she gave up?"

"Not exactly." Said a voice, both Jack and Raichu are surprised, and fell in the river, except that it's shall. They saw Amy, right on the other side of this rail.

"Agh! Amy!" Jack shouted.

"Not you again!" Raichu shouted, "Don't you ever give up?"

"No way!" Amy shouted, pulling out her bow and arrow, "Not until I catch you two!"

"You know what." Said Jack, getting up and looking serious, "I've had it, running away with my problems, and I won't back down, not ever!"

"Then bring it on." Said Amy. Jack jumps straight up in the air, along with Raichu, and Amy was prepared. _"All I got to do is shoot him on the right spot, and then, no more pervert. He did gave me a lesson not to use my Sit Curse on him, but I only get a chance." _Jack and Raichu came straight to Amy, and Amy shot her arrow at Jack. It hit him under his shoulder, and she was aware, "Now where's the real you?" She looks at Jack, and becomes surprised, "No way!"

Jack grabbed Amy, and falls straight to the flowing river. He removed the arrow of him, and covered her with his body and arm like he doesn't want to harm her.

"_Is he protecting me? Or wrapping his arms around me?" _Amy thought, Jack turns around, and slammed his back on the floor of the shallow river. Next, he spins around, and holds Amy down on the floor, and stares at her on her eyes. "No way!" She said, "But why? Why did you go after me?"

"I'm tired of running away, Amy." Said Jack, "I don't care what Efiki said, I just want my training done."

"Yeah right, pervert!" Said Amy.

Jack was surprised; he looks at his left hand on her right shoulder, and his right hand on her breast. He was shock he got off of her, yelling, "Ack! Get that away from me! That's mad! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Don't make me end up like Vincent!" He cleans his hands and gloves on the flowing river, washing them away.

"_At least he's not like Vincent or Efiki." _Amy thought, _"Or likes to reading "Make-Out Paradise". But he's still one weird hero."_

"Hey, Amy." Said Jack, it got her attention, "Raichu and I need to have a talk with you."

"What?" Ask Raichu.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"You know? A people talk." Said Jack, "Let's go to the park and discuss about something."

"Uh, sure." Said Amy, confused.

At the park, near the ocean, Jack, Raichu, and Amy are sitting on the bench, chatting about what's going on and why? They were even talking about if they were being watched or something else. But Am think it's a date.

"So Efiki is behind all of this." Said Jack, "No wonder he wants us to turn against each other."

"That explains why." Said Raichu, "But isn't he giving us a test or what?"

"I don't know." Said Amy, "But what can we do?"

Jack was thinking, but he hears footsteps again, "Do you hear that?"

"Efiki!" Said Amy, surprised.

"I have an idea." Said Jack, looking at her, "But I'm going to need your help. What do you say?"

Amy has to think. Meanwhile, Efiki came to the park, just to look for his students and fast. He just had a feeling that he'll make his fail his students, and things will try and teach the students something new he hasn't learn. _"I wonder how they're doing?" _He thought, _"It's been a while since they were missing." _Until, he stopped and something a bench with four feets, and he knows who they are. They both have black shoes, but Efiki knows what's going on. _"I would have realized that students should not be making out. Time to catch them in sight."_

Efiki walks in front of the bench, and came in surprise. He was shock to see two students making out, 'Jack and Amy' are making out.

"Aww." He said, dropping his jaw in happiness. But then, he thought and looked serious. _"Stay calm, Efiki. Remember, you have a job to do." _He shouts to them, "Hey! Have you kids no shame? No French Kissing and Making Out!" Two students smoked out, but they weren't students. They were clones, and Efiki had a bad feeling about this. "Uh-Oh."

A figure comes out of the ocean and shouted, "Behind you! Believe it!" Efiki catches the figure, and it was Jack. "Now!"

"Now, what?" Ask Efiki. Arrows shot out of nowhere, and trapped Efiki on the grass. He was nailed on the grass by Amy's arrows. _"Agh! They caught me. Wait a minute…of course." _He thought, smiling, _"They've turned the tables. That's how they must pass."_

"Amy! Amazing!" Jack shouted. Amy came down from the tree, and then the both of the hugged each other. But they thought back, and let go of each other, blush. "Uh…good job." He said, releasing his hand out to Amy. Amy shook hands with Jack, like this is much better.

"Congratulations!" Efiki said, "You both pass the test!"

Now that the test is over, Efiki took Jack, Raichu, and Amy somewhere, so that way they can take a break. Joey, Pikachu, Raye, Zebron, and Toff decided to come along, and all nine of them were treated to the best place to each at a restaurant, "Mangai's Pizza". They say it's the best place to get food, and a famous restaurant. All Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are doing is stuffing their faces with Pizza and Burgers. Each of the students is enjoying their meal.

"So I heard problems with Yo-Yo Man." Said Efiki, eating his salad, "You have troubles controlling your Mystic."

"? What are you talking about?" Ask Jack, "My Mystic is fine."

"No, that's not what I had in mind." Said Efiki, "Jack Davis, and the rest of you, all of you have a tournament soon, and you must prepare yourselves."

"I get it." Said Jack.

"And what's wrong with Mystic?" Ask Raichu.

"I mean, you know what Mystic is, right?" Ask Efiki.

"…It's us, right?" Ask Joey.

"No, he means we're made by Mystic, and Mystic is made by the Lifestream." Said Zebron.

"That's right." Said Toff.

"Hmph! I knew that." Said Joey, muttering and eating.

"But let me explain it to you, Jack." Said Efiki, "You need to control your Mystic."

"Tell me." Said Jack.

"Alright, let me tell you of you an example." Said Efiki, explaining to Jack, "Let's just say uh…Amy uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Pay attention. This is an important." Said Efiki, explaining, "Now then, with Amy using her Shadow Clone Jutsu is because she's a female. And all girls and woman can use their Mystic like 'One Hundred Percent."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Amy figure spoke. Five of her clones came out of the example.

"With that kind of mind, she can create as many Clones as she like." Efiki continues the explanation, "And that should be simple because Females are better at Mystic then boys."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Hmph." The Amy clones said.

"Now, let's try Peter." Efiki continues, "Let's just say he'll use his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it's kind of difficult for boys."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said the figure of Peter.

"He'll have difficulties." Efiki continues, "Why? Since he's a male, males have a little hard time to try and control his Mystic, so he wastes his stamina, and Wha-La!" White smoke came out, and then five clones of Peter came, "Peter can make up to One Thousand of Clones or more."

"Hmph."

"Now, let's try you." Efiki explains, "What you did though is first gather Mystic by using Hand Signs a lot."

"Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said the figure of Jack.

"But there's a catch." Efiki continues, "You see. You have Ten Percent Mystic of your Jedi Powers." A blue bar comes in.

"Huh? What the?" Ask the figure of Jack, and then he pressures it.

"Next, you have Ten Percent Mystic of Monk." Efiki continues, and then a green bar. The figure of Jack gets mad, and pressures it, "Ten Percent Mystic comes from your Rubber Powers." A yellow bar comes in.

"Oh! Come on!" Said the figure of Jack.

"And last, you have Seventieth Mystic, coming from your demon side." Efiki continues, and then the red bar comes, but burst all the way straight. White smoke comes in, and only made two clones. "And only giving you a total of two clones."

"Huh?" The figure looks at its clone, the same goes to the clone, and they sign, looking down.

"So, do you understand?" Ask Efiki, "You need to control your Mystic better, so that you can complete your tournament."

"Jack. Not to hard, or you'll choke." Said Amy, a little worried.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said Jack.

"I'm going to choke you if you don't listen!" Efiki demanded, "Did you understand?"

"Of course." Said Jack. "Females have better control of their Mystic because they are girls. Boys or males sometimes waste their Mystic, but cost their stamina. And I have to do better on my control of my Mystic. I got everything."

"Good." Said Efiki, "Now, we can set off to where we can practice your Mystic."

Jack and Joey let out a burp, and both Pikachu, Amy, and Raye were disgusted. "That was a good meal." Said Jack.

"Yeah, I can eat no more." Said Joey.

"Me too." Said Raichu, "I'm stuff."

"I all full." Said Pikachu, "No dessert for me."

Efiki looks at the whole plates, very shock. And then he yells at the stop of his lungs, furious, "JACK! RAICHU! JOEY! PIKACHU!"

They still have a long ways of training; even it has to do with filling their bellies up with food. So now, they must still train with Efiki, and hurry up before the tournament continues. Who knows what will happen, and maybe they will learn something that can help them out. Find out what will happen on Episode 180.

Notes:

-They meet a new teacher, Efiki.

-Jack and Amy did meet a long time ago, and it feels like the cycle continues.

-Mangai's Pizza! I want to give credit to you! Come eat at Mangai's Pizza, or sometimes you like to eat somewhere else, that works too!


	201. Chapter 180

Episode 180

You Pervy Sage!

Now that everyone has a feast, Efiki decided to show Jack how to control his Mystic without failing. Everyone is now at the hot springs, where Hollow Bastion has its own resting area. It seems that Efiki has the right idea, but must be aware of his pervert self, and keep track of his students.

"So what are we doing here?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, we're at the hot springs!" Said Joey, "You know, a good relaxing spot."

"This is very comfy Jack." Said Amy, "You and Raichu will love it."

"Great, I fell relax." Said Raichu, "Steam released everywhere."

"Here we are." Said Efiki, "This should do it."

"Great." Said Jack, continuing walking forward, "Just tell me what to do and…"

But Efiki catches Jack and shouts, "Jack Davis! Where do you think you're going? That's the women's bathroom!" Jack hesitated, and looks back at Efiki, and the same to Raichu.

"So what." Said Raichu, "Are we going to give you a sponge bath?"

"…You know, that's not a bad idea." Said Efiki, "But now, that's not what we'll do here." He leads over the bridge, "Right this way." Everyone continues to follow Efiki, and get to an open area. There's a river that is hot water, stairs through the hot river, and a wooden red rail around. "Here we are. This is what I'm going to teach you."

"What?" Ask Jack, "How to drink hot water?"

Amy, Joey, and Pikachu placed his hands on their face. "No, not that too." Said Efiki, "I'm going to teach you, 'How to walk on Water'." Jack was surprised, and the same goes to Raichu.

"! How to walk on Water?" Ask Jack, "But I thought only the ages of Ten year can learn walk on water."

"Jack. Since when have you become the age patrol?" Ask Joey.

"Relax." Said Efiki, "No one is watching. We're all alone, and no one can see us."

"So I learn it?" Ask Jack, "Sweet."

"It's quite simple." Efiki said, "You heard about walking on trees, now you'll learn how to walk on water."

"Great." Said Raichu.

"Maybe I should show you how it works." Said Efiki, He just had made three fingers. The index finger on his chin like America Sign Language of Water, and his left hand like he's holding the American Sign Language, and that's how he'll get things ready. "All you have to do is this. Just build up your Mystic on your feet," Blue Aura is now on Efiki's feet, "And then walk on water." He steps on the hot water, but with Mystic, he's above the surface, walking perfectly without fall in the hot river. Everyone was amazed.

"Whoa!" Said Joey.

"That's amazing!" Said Amy.

"I got to try it." Said Jack, performing what he did just like Efiki, "Build up Mystic," blue aura is now on Jack's feet, "Take a step on the water." He stands on the water, walks forward, "And then…" Splash! Jack sank in the river, and everyone was surprised.

"And then sink." Said Joey.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, worried.

Jack got out of the hot river, letting out a big gasp. But then he reaches up the stairs, reach to the floor, breathing hard.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Ask Amy, worried.

"I should warn that the hot springs is well, hot." Said Efiki.

"I'm not giving up that fast!" Said Jack, getting back up and trying again, "I'll just redo my step, and then…" He tries again, but then ends up sinking under the hot springs.

"That's not possible." Said Joey, "I'll just build up my Mystic, and…" He builds up his Mystic, but when he gets on the Hot Springs, he sinks underwater, along with Jack.

"Oh boy." Said Efiki.

"That's it!" Said Jack, angry, "Come on!" He tries again, but when he walks on water, only his two feet is underwater instead of Jack's whole body. "Whoa! I did it." He said it, surprised.

"Alright." Said Joey, walking on water too, but his foot is underwater too, "It worked."

"_Incredible." _Efiki thought, _"Even without their demon Mystic, they almost have it." _But then, both Jack and Joey sink under the hot springs. _"Or maybe not." _Until then, Efiki saw a man with a red robe, long white hair, wearing sandals, and blue shorts. "Hey, you!" The man was caught, "What do you think you're doing, peeking in the woman's bathroom like that?" He gets out of the hot river, and marches straight to that man.

But the man turns around and said, "Not quite." He summoned a big orange toad, out of nowhere, and attacks Efiki with its long tongue.

"Agh! AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" Efiki wailed, as he was slammed straight to the ground, out cold. Everyone found Efiki on the ground, knocked out.

"Whoa! Efiki!" Jack shouted.

"Is he okay?" Ask Raichu.

"Let me check." Said Joey, he had a hand sign of Tiger and said, "Here we go. One Thousand Year of Death." He stabs the knock out Efiki on his behind, but nothing happens.

Amy looks straight, freaked out and pointed, "Agh! Super Pervert!"

"Super Pervert!" Raye copied Amy. Everyone looks at him, and they were surprised, except that Zebron and Toff are blind.

"Jiraiya!" Pikachu shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Joey.

"What? I came here for my research." Said Jiraiya.

"What gave you the rights to look at other naked girls?" Jack shouted, "Acting like a real pervert, and being a 'Peeping Tom'!" The got all the woman's attention! They screamed, making a run for it, and Jiraiya was shock to seem them leave.

"Agh! No! My Research!" Jiraiya shouted, "Come back!"

"It's already too late." Said Toff, "Who's going to be our teacher now?"

"How about…I run for it!" Said Jiraiya, and then he disappeared.

"Jiraiya! You get back here! Coward!" Joey shouted.

"It's no good." Said Jack, "Let's go after him!"

"Good thinking." Said Amy, and then all of them went after Jiraiya through Hollow Bastion. But there is no sight of Jiraiya. "If we're that Perverted guy, then where can he be?"

"Beats me." Said Joey, "Zebron and Toff decided to train on their own, and we have to look for Jiraiya on our own."

"And don't ever come back!" A voice shouted, the group looks straight and saw two people coming out. Jiraiya and a woman came out of the shop. "Never flirt with another woman again!"

"But miss…" Said Jiraiya, but he was interrupted.

"But! Nothing!" She shouted, and went back inside. Jiraiya was sighed for a moment, but was surprised to see the group again.

"Agh! What do you kids want?" Ask Jiraiya.

"We want a new teacher!" Jack demanded, "So you either train us or else!"

"Just as soon as I do something." Said Jiraiya, "See you later!" And then he took off.

"Hey! You Pervy Sage!" Jack shouted, going after him, "Get back here!" Joey, Raichu, and Pikachu chase after him, leaving Amy and Raye behind.

"Good luck catching him!" Amy shouted, "Save us some room." Raye just cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile, through the forest, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are still chasing him, but Jiraiya lost track of them. He'll have to continue drawing what he saw before and get started without it. "I just hope I lost the four of them." He said, "This is too much of a hard work." Until then, there was a jolt of thunder, and it hits the tree. It gave Jiraiya the scares and took off with a white smoke, "Agh! Mommy!"

"You Pervy Sage!" Joey shouted, "Get back here!" Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu looks at the other side, and only found a large doll sticking its tongue out.

"Well what do you know?" Jack said, a little surprised, "He used a Replacement Jutsu. Smart move." And then he took off with his Raichu. But Joey had a funny feeling about that doll that he and Pikachu hid behind the tree, waiting for something. The doll transformed into Jiraiya, and that was no Replacement Jutsu, but a Transformation.

"Phew, that was a close one." Said Jiraiya.

"Is that so?" Said Jack and Raichu, and Jiraiya was caught again, surprised.

"Busted." Said Amy, and near her is Raye.

Now everyone is discussing about his and her training. With Jiraiya around, they need something before the tournament, and they need it fast.

"Okay, okay, you convinced me." Said Jiraiya, "But that doesn't explain why you want me to be your tutor. All of you."

"You knocked out our teacher." Said Amy.

"So now, you have to train us." Said Jack.

"Oh, very well." Said Jiraiya, "I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want." He said it in a funny way with that goofy smile.

"Okay." Said Joey, but Jack stopped it.

"Hang on. What do you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Well, you know." Said Jiraiya. He's moving his hands like he's showing that he needs a beautiful woman. "Huh? Huh?"

"I think I know what you're talking about." Said Jack, and then he took off, "I'll be right back!"

"Wait up, Jack!" Raichu shouted, following Jack.

"You better not be a pervert, Jack!" Amy shouted, "The same goes to you, Raichu!"

Jiraiya is no fool, he just saw two beautiful women passing by with a smile, and said, "Sorry, kids, but I got myself something." He calls, "Oh! Ladies!" And left.

"Hey! Jiraiya!" Joey shouted, "Wait up." He follows him along with Pikachu, but Raye pulled him on the ear, like she's serious.

"Not so fast, Joey!" Said Raye, grabbing Joey on the ear, "You're not going to act like a pervert, are you?"

"Uh-Oh." Said Joey, and then he saw the needle, like a shot, "Agh! No! I want to live! Please Raye, no!" Stab! That got him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

With Jiraiya with the ladies, Amy, Raye, Joey, and Pikachu will have to search for them. And Jiraiya is enjoying his time with the ladies, but Jack and Raichu still haven't arrived.

"So, as I was saying." Jiraiya said to the ladies, "I had to survive that big boy and…" But he was interrupted by a big voice.

"Oh Pervy Sage!" A voice shouted, giving Jiraiya a surprise.

"Did someone call you a 'Pervy Sage'?" Ask one of the ladies.

"Ah, no." Said Jiraiya, lying, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Jack and Raichu shown up just it time, bringing something for him.

"Jack! There you are." Said Joey, "He's inside."

"Great, thanks cousin." Said Jack, and inside he went. Jiraiya was surprise to see Jack and Raichu, carrying a watermelon, shape like a Gourd? "Here you go, Pervy Sage." He said, "The best thing you ever wanted."

"That's not what I had in mind!" Jiraiya shouted, pulling out a huge knife, cutting the watermelon into pieces, like how a real watermelon was cut. And then he said, happily, "Eat up, kids. You deserve them."

"Wow! Thanks." Said Jack, eating the watermelons.

"Let's eat!" Raichu cheered, eating a watermelon. And then Joey, Pikachu, Raye, and Amy decided to chow down with Jack and Raichu. Jiraiya is a little happy, but was shock to see the ladies gone, and becomes depressed.

"Bliemmy." Said Jack, "That's good fruit." He burped a little, and Jiraiya walks out of the place, and back outside of Hollow Bastion Town. "Pervy Sage?"

"Look, kid!" Jiraiya said to Jack and Raichu, "You didn't get me what I want."

"But you wanted a watermelon." Said Raichu.

"No! That's not what I meant." Said Jiraiya, "You know…"

"He wants a woman." Said Joey.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Ask Jack, and then he forms only two hand signs, "Boar, Ram! Transform!" Pink smoke surrounded, transforming him to his female side, but all nude.

"Let me join you." Said Joey, "Transform!" Pink smoke, and he transformed into his female side too, but nude too. The smoke blocks their nude side, and Jiraiya was, stunned.

"Ah…ah…ah." He said, stunned.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" That was Efiki, and he fell in the well. "Not again!"

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…" Jiraiya is still stunned, and said happily, "Ah! I can't believe it! I give you two a 'Hundred out of Ten!'" That's 100 out of 10, that's a lot.

"_Ugh, he's more pathetic then ever." _Jack thought.

"Uh, I got to know!" Said Jiraiya, checking out the two nude girls, "How did you do that? Where did they come from? I can't believe it!"

"Please, stop it." Said one of the nude girls, "You're making us flush."

"Well, how can I say it?" Said Jiraiya, "But uh, I have a question to ask."

"What is it?" Ask another nude girl.

Jiraiya turns around and said with a goofy smile, "Well, uh…I was wonder. Can you, uh…stay that like for me?" Jack and Raichu blew a fuse! The nude female transformed into regular Jack, and he's mad.

"I knew you! You Super Pervert!" Jack shouted.

"_Gee, how did you figure that out?" _Amy thought, a little annoyed. The other female that was nude transformed back to Joey.

"Okay, okay, fine." Said Jiraiya, "You got me what I wanted. So now, I guess I'll have to be your teacher before…"

"Before the tournament." Said Raye.

"Oh! Yes! But first things first." Said Jiraiya. Everyone is back in the first, but there are things Jiraiya is curious about something Jack and Joey had. "Okay, now what we're alone again, is there something you two boys wanted to share."

"Oh course." Said Joey, "We're demons. Except that Jack is a half-demon."

"Really." Said Jiraiya, "But is there something else, like your Mystic?"

"Well, we know that Mystic is really blue." Said Jack, "But there are other color Mystic we didn't know. But when I went berserk…it was not like the other Mystics. This one was Red Mystic."

"I see." Said Jiraiya, and then he thought, _"That must be their demon side after all. But maybe it's time I do something for them." _"Alright, I've decided to train you students."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Are you sure?" Ask Raichu.

"Absolutely." Said Jiraiya, "But until tomorrow."

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"What? Oh come on!" Said Jack, "Why can't we train today?"

"Because it's evening, and we something." Said Jiraiya, "I invite you all to my Hot Springs, something that nobody has ever discovered." Everyone follows Jiraiya straight to the Hot Springs, and they wear their swimsuits just to be comfortable. Even Pikachu and Raichu felt much better at the Hot Springs. Some of them just felt like they want to be near someone.

"Now this is more like it." Said Jack.

"Why can't training be like this?" Ask Raichu.

"I guess I deserve this after all." Said Joey.

"Well then, it seems that you all ain't half bad." Said Jiraiya, "Just make sure you all have some time off, and then tomorrow, we'll talk about training."

"Great." Said Amy, "But I wonder how things with Peter? I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Toff, "It's not like a Pok'emon Noble to be an intense fighter."

"We just need our break." Said Zebron, "But I can't believe I'm fighting against a powerful Sayian-Jin."

"Hey! You know Sayians." Said Joey, "We're just like to be destructive. But we're not that evil, just need our own kind of space."

"Are you sure, Joey?" Ask Raye, "You almost turned into that Monkey Form pretty soon."

"And it's only a quarter of a moon." Said Raichu, looking at the moon.

"Not full?" Ask Joey, looking at the moon.

"No, just a quarter." Said Jack, "It sure is lovely to look at the moon."

The orange big toad emerged from the Hot Springs, and it's enjoying itself. "We better leave before the toad takes the whole springs." Everyone laughs.

"I don't know what to say," Amy said, "But this is amazing." He had her head on Jack's left shoulder. "Jack, what will you and Joey do if you will battle against each other in the tournament. There are no draws, but forfeiting or surrendering the match."

"There's no problem." Said Jack, "Me and Joey will have to do this the honor way by Monk." But Jack and Amy looks at each other, and away from each other, flushed, "Uh, let's pretend we didn't do that."

"Okay." Said Amy.

"_Tell me, Jiraiya." _Joey whispered with a smirk, _"Did you catch that?"_

"_You got it." _Jiraiya whispered.

At evening, everyone has returned to his and her rooms, in the Hollow Bastion Hotel. Jiraiya was keeping an eye on his new students. Until then, Efiki found Jiraiya on the roof, and decided to talk to him. But Jiraiya wanted to complete his research, until later on.

"Jiraiya." Said Efiki, "Sorry if I startled you. But I had no idea you would arrive."

"It's alright." Said Jiraiya, "But I just came here for my research for my new novel. Tell me, about Jack and Joey. They are really from the Inu Clan?"

"They sure are."

"Listen; I didn't want them to be students. But would you tell Yo-Yo Man I've become their teacher, and not yours? Because now I have to train them something new I have to teach."

"Will do." And then Efiki left.

Some of the other trainers and warriors have to train with new teachers, and do their best in the tournament. However, now everyone has no whereabouts from Peter, begin missing in Hollow Bastion. Yo-Yo Man is at Orange Canyon, training with his left arm tied up on his back.

"Err. Just a little more!" Yo-Yo Man said, trying to climb to the top, and he's almost there. But then, he slipped, "Agh!" Now Yo-Yo man wasted his own Mystic to get back on the rocks. "Phew. That was a close call." He gets back up to climbing, and heard some kind of voice.

"Need a hand?" Ask a voice. Yo-Yo Man looks up, and saw a figure. "Aren't you Yo-Yo Man? My teacher becomes your Teacher's Assistant. Since he's still my teacher, and you become my teacher, you need to train me to get stronger."

"What brings you here, Peter Palm?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and then he finally gets to the top. Peter unties Yo-Yo Man.

"I need you, and Deborah, to train me!" Said Peter.

Meanwhile with Jena and her team, they're training before the tournament. Jena is training with Angelna, Ben is training with Todd, Vrin is training Godzica, and lastly Brent is training Sapphire. However, there are those who want to fight against in the tournament.

"Come on!" Ben called, "You still have to train me." But Todd is too exhausted for training.

"Can't we take a break?" Ask Todd, "You just won't quit."

"I know, I know." Said Ben, "Just give me your best shot!"

"I can't. You wiped me out."

"I still want training from you. Now train me."

"Okay! Now you're dead!"

"Darn that Amy girl!" Angelna said, furious, "How dare she steal my Peter? Peter is supposed to be with me and me only! But he chose her! How dare she have Peter, and took my Peter away from me?"

"I get what you mean, Angelna." Said Ben, "But we still need training."

"But will Yami see me win against Peter?" Ask Godzica, "But I just hope things doesn't get worse."

"And what's up with that Shadow guy?" Ask Vrin, "He's frightening me a lot when I see him."

"They say that Shadow is a dangerous guy." Said Rinblade, "But Yang tried his best to defeat him. I just don't get it though."

"I know." Said Todd, "How can that sang guy survive Yang's Opening Levels?"

"Maybe he's invincible?" Ask Sapphire, "But lucky Joey didn't find out my feelings about him, or Raye will take him away."

"Let's just worry about your training." Said Rinblade, "But I can't believe you become Yo-Yo Man's students, but are still my students."

"Then let's keep training." Said Brent, and he looks at her, "Hey Jen, why do you want to fight against Joey? Aren't you worried?"

"No way." Said Jena, "I want to see how powerful that Sayian-Jin is."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Sapphire, "The last time I heard, he took out that Omega Shinra guy, and won. He's way too intense for you."

"I can take it." Said Jena, "But still, I want to see how powerful he is."

"And let's just hope Bai-Long doesn't know, or that Jack kid." Said Sapphire, "Primrose will come here to the Hollow Bastion Tournament and check it out."

"Let's keep training until you are strong enough." Said Rinblade.

So everyone decided to train for the tournament, and see who is the best. There are those out there who want to fight against their own opponents, and see who will be the best and who's not. This will tournament will turn out until Episode 181.

-Notes:

-Efiki is out, but Jiraiya has to come in.

-What's the Pervy Sage doing here at Hollow Bastion?

-Will they train enough time before the tournament?

-Who's Primrose and Bai-Long?


	202. Chapter 181

Episode 181

Finally! I get to train!

The sun rose up in the sky, morning has finally come, and everyone is ready to train before the tournament. With Jiraiya, the rest decided to go along the river and get their training straight up. But the problem is that Jack and Joey still don't have their demon powers back, and Joey is still black hair.

"Where are we going?" Ask Amy.

"This is one of my favorite spots." Said Jiraiya, and they found a river with shallow water.

"Awesome, a river." Said Toff, "So what are we doing here?"

"I have heard that Jack and Joey have trouble with their Mystic." Said Jiraiya.

"What?" Ask Joey, confused, "But we have control with our Mystic."

"Yeah right, without this?" Ask Jiraiya, holding up two containers. The two containers have two flowing Mystics, and they're red. Joey and Jack are surprised to see them again.

"My Demon Powers!" Joey cheered, and he takes his container back. Jack takes his back too. "My sweet Demon Powers! You're home." He opens them, and eats the flowing red Mystic. But Jack was shock at his cousin.

"Cousin! No!" Jack shouted, "You're not suppose to eat your Mystic!" Too late, Joey threw up, and spat out a small white puppy.

"Ewww."

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" The puppy shouted.

"The puppy is talking." Said Amy.

"Now you tell me, Jack." Said Joey.

"Well, you were suppose to let it go through your body, but you ate yours." Said Jack, "I suggest opening the containers, and let it do the rest." He had his opened, and the small white puppy turned into red Mystic. Next, the two of them swirls around their bodies, they have their Mystic back, and Joey has his long white hair back.

"Ah. Good as new." Said Joey, patting his long white hair.

"Nothing like getting back to the basics." Said Raichu, "How does it feel?"

"It feels good!" Said Joey.

"Yay!" Pikachu cheered.

"Okay, now try your Mystic, and see how it's done." Said Jiraiya. "Try using your 'Walk on Water' technique, and see if it works this time."

Joey and Jack use their sign of water, and holding it. They had their feets blue Mystic, and started to talk on water. When they got over the river, Joey got over the water, but Jack ends up with a big splash.

"Agh! What happened?" Ask Jack, "I thought I would have my Mystic back, but it didn't work!"

"Here we go again." Said Zebron, "You didn't tell me you were a demon, Jack." Jack and Raichu got out of the water, and now Jack had his trunks on, but no shirt, no shoes, and no armor.

"Let's get rid of this stuff and try again." Said Jack.

"Hold on, there's still something wrong." Said Joey.

"_Good eye." _Jiraiya thought, _"There is something wrong with this boy." _Hey, Jack, hold on. I think I know what's the problem."

"What's that?" Ask Raichu.

"Could you put your arms in the air, and close your eyes for a moment?" Ask Jiraiya.

"…Sure. But are you sure it's part of my training?" Ask Jack.

"Trust me." Said Jiraiya, and Jack had his arms in the air, and closed his eyes. _"I had a feeling that someone would do this to Jack." _What Jiraiya is seeing looks like five black swirls around Jack's stomach. "Since when are you so thin? I didn't even realize it for a bit."

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Ask Jack.

"Hold your tongue." Said Jiraiya, _"I knew it. Orochimaru had to do something with it. Well it's time to put things back to the way it was, and he tried to set a virus on this poor boy." _Jiraiya has his right hand behind, and pull out the same thing Orochimaru did on Jack. "Could you be still for a moment?"

"Why?"

"This." And then Jiraiya shouted, "Five! Prom! Seal Release!" And slams his hand straight to Jack's stomach, getting rid of all the black swirls, and sending Jack flying straight to a tree.

"AGH!"

"Jack!" Amy shouted, worried, and she yells at Jiraiya, "What did you do that for?"

"Yeah! You Pervy Sage!" Raye demanded.

"Relax, Raye." Said Zebron, "Jiraiya did something that's useful." Jack got out of the bushes, and started to yell at Jiraiya.

"You Pervy Sage! What did you do that for?" Jack demanded.

"Don't worry, just try again with your 'Walk on Water' technique." Said Jiraiya. Jack tries again, and had his feet all blue aura again. He walks on the surface on the water…but he didn't fell it. Jack was amazed to see this happen.

"Whoa! It worked." Said Jack, and then he cheers, "It worked! Yahoo! I can't believe it! I'm really walking on water! Yahoo, yeah!"

"Alright Jack, out of the pool." Said Jiraiya, that got both Jack and Raichu's attention, "It's time to learn something."

Jack and Raichu got out of the river, and decided to follow Jiraiya straight through the trail, along with the others coming along: Amy, Joey, Pikachu, Toff, and Zebron.

"Where are we going this time?" Ask Toff, "I can't wait all day you know."

"Relax." Said Jiraiya, "I have set up some tasks for each and everyone one of you." He stops the students from walking, and looks at them. "First things first, Joey, you can learn something new. Zebron, Toff, Amy, and Jack, the same goes to you, Raye."

"That means I'll try and practice my 8 Trigrams." Said Joey.

"I'll try and learn something." Said Raye, "It's called, 'Earthbound Strike!'"

"I'll just go train with Zebron." Said Toff, and takes him away.

"I'm going to be busy." Said Zebron, "You and Amy do some training."

"Great." Said Jack, he was watching Joey, Pikachu, Raye, Toff, and Zebron take off on their training. And then, he looks at Jiraiya and asks, "So what am I going to learn?"

"Hold on, give me some time to think." Said Jiraiya, and he looks around, and saw the sky, and a frog. "I got it." He stares at Jack, "You'll be learning how to use Summoning."

"…Okay." Said Amy, "But Jack was a summoner before, but no more. All he can do is summon white dogs, and they were either cute…or dangerous." She did act like they're cute, but regular for dangerous dogs.

"True." Said Jiraiya, "But I'm going to teach him, how to 'Summon a God'."

That gave Joey a shock. _"Oh no! I hope he didn't mention about me."_

"Summon a God?" Ask Jack, "Isn't that possible?"

"It is possible." Said Jiraiya, "Isn't that what the Empire does?"

"Well, I never tried that." Said Jack, "I only heard that it cost up a lot of my Mystic."

"Oh yeah." Said Raichu, agreeing, "That cost way too much mystic. There are so many things to waste Mystic fast."

"Nonsense." Said Jiraiya, "That's where we'll test out your new Mystic."

"But will Jack have to use his normal Mystic?" Ask Amy.

"Not really." Said Jiraiya, "He needs to use his Demon Mystic instead. But in order to use his Red Mystic, he has to waste his entire Mystic, and use his Red Mystic."

"That shouldn't be a problem…right?" Ask Raichu.

"Just bear with me here, and watch the Empire and his knowledge." Said Jack, and then he turns around to that wide-open area, and form hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu! Art of the Doppelganger!" Many clones of Jack came out of nowhere, and lots of them.

"Whoa." Said Amy, "That's a lot of Jacks, maybe about One Million or more, or something."

"I didn't even realize that Jack can use Shadow Clone Jutsu, just like how Naruto did it." Said Jiraiya.

Jack had his cards out, all five of them and then shouts, "I summon you guys out!" All of his pok'emon came out, but five more. One pok'emon looks like a big red dog that can release fire, one is big, green, a plant, and have a flower on its back. Another pok'emon looks like it has gloves, furry white nose, and has a pig nose. The next pok'emon has a long green sword, blue body with a holy cross on his chest. And the last pok'emon looks like a humanoid duck pok'emon, covered with blue and has a jewel on its forehead.

"What's he up to?" Ask Amy, "I've never seen Jack get his pok'emon out, and have all of his Shadow Clones like that."

Someone was watching them train, and it's non-other but Jena, Brent, Todd, and Sapphire themselves, spying on Jiraiya's students. Rinblade decided to come along, but she had a feeling that the students are getting better then before.

"Isn't that Jiraiya?" Ask Jena.

"It sure is." Said Brent.

"What are they doing?" Ask Todd, "I thought they were suppose to be training."

"They are." Said Sapphire, staring at Joey, and daydreaming, "What is Joey doing?"

"8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Joey shouted, spinning around and around, until he saw all the Shadow Clones and Jack's pok'emon. "Huh? What's he doing?"

Jack announced, "Alright! Listen up team! We're going to have ourselves a tournament challenge. My team of pok'emon and myself, against my Army of Shadow Clones, all Ten Million of my clones."

"YEAH!" The clones cheered.

"But just to make sure my pok'emon get too confused," Jack said, putting on a red scarf on himself and all of his pok'emon, "We'll put on the scarf I bought, and prove to see who's the best. Ready?"

"Ready!" The clones shouted, and then, the battle begins! There are so many fights, shocks, burns, slashes, pounds, kicks, and whips.

Jack found that offensive by grabbing one of the clones, and send it by flying it straight to the other clones. Raichu just electrocutes them all, and attacks by his kicking and punching, but he has his summersaults just kicks things off. With Venusaur on the team, his rampaging Earthquake sends the clones flying. Arcanine blows out fire out of his mouth, and keeps using Extreme Speed to avoid and send the clones away. Golduck just uses Confusion, and even uses Fury Swipes. With Primape on the team, he uses Rapid Fire punches, and punches all the clones to the sky. And last, Link, the Gordevoir slashes multi-times on all the clones like he is their enemy.

"Wow! I've never seen them fight ruthless." Said Todd.

"Just look at all the beats up." Said Jena, "He really has it going."

"No wonder I lost to him." Said Brent, "He had no Demon, but he had his Shadow Clones and all of his pok'emon he relies on."

"But will he stop?" Ask Sapphire, "I want to see my Joey train."

"Incoming!" Jena shouted, taking cover.

"In what coming?" Ask Todd. And then Todd saw a clone coming down.

"AAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"Oh! Crud!" Todd shouted, and he was squashed by Jack's clone. "Ow! That hurt." The clone vanished in white smoke, and the fight keeps going.

"How much stamina can they take?" Ask Brent.

"Incoming!" Rinblade shouted, taking cover.

"I got them." Said Todd, but then the both of them saw more clones coming down, "Oh, shoot!" Crash! They were crushed by more clones, and have spiral on their eyes.

"Okay, that really hurt." Said Brent.

"Brent!" Jena and Rinblade shouted, worried.

"Are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah, I had worst times." Said Brent.

"Just how powerful those guys are?" Ask Sapphire.

"Oh boy." Said Jiraiya, "This is boring then I expected."

"What?" Ask Amy, "Watching girls is much better."

Jiraiya heard ladies walking by, and decided to peek through the bushes, "Never mind the training!" He said, "It's time to go watch."

"You Pervert!" Amy shouted.

Sun is almost down, and it's only five in the afternoon. There are only four clones left, the pok'emon are almost exhausted, and the same goes to Jack. The Jack clones are tired from fighting, and Jack already have wasted his entire Mystic, except his Red Mystic.

"So…did I miss something?" Ask Jiraiya, and he saw them, "I see. Jack and his pok'emon are almost out, but there are only four clones left."

"That's Jack for you." Said Amy, "That explains how much of a battle the Empire gets in to."

Jack only a few moments, and started to finish the clones off by attacking with his palms. The clones try to defend themselves, but Jack's pok'emon finished them off. Jack was so exhausted, he felt as though his stomach is empty.

"Well, it seems that you got all of them." Said Jiraiya, "Now that you've wasted your Mystic, it's time."

"Really?" Ask Jack, returning all five of his pok'emon. The pok'e balls shot out random color, and returns them all back into their red color spheres. "I finally get to learn 'Summoning the God'." He just fell on the ground, like he's all tired out.

"Wow. Took a lot of Mystic, and now he wasted himself." Said Rinblade.

"I can't believe he just did that." Said Jena.

"Can he do that?" Ask Brent, "I can't believe what we just heard."

"He's going to learn how to summon a god." Said Todd, "We are ready to see what it looks like to see a god."

"Perfect." Said Ben.

"Alright Joey, go back to training and watch." Said Sapphire.

"Hold on, I still got it." Said Joey, restoring Jack back to health, "And yes, I can regenerate him back, and myself. I know my own healing powers." He had his palm on Jack's chest, and Jack is brought back.

"Okay Jack, it's time." Said Jiraiya, pulling out the big scroll and looking at it. "I see. You've signed your name on the scroll, and learn how to summon Inu Dogs in battle."

"Would you look at that?" Said Toff, "He can summon Dogs."

"That explains why he's in the Inu Clan." Said Zebron, "Let's see the god right now."

"Go for it, Jack." Said Raichu, "Let's see what you can do."

"You got it." Said Jack, and then he gets in his stance, cutting himself with a kunai knife, forming hand signs, "Boar! Dog! Bird! Monkey! Ram! Summoning Jutsu!" And then placed his hands on the ground. Smoke came out of the ground and then…a tiny puppy came out. Everyone stares at that the tiny puppy like they're being annoyed. Except that Raye and Amy think it's cute, and Jiraiya's face looks like an old lady.

"…That's a god?" Ask Brent, "It looks like a puppy."

"I can't believe it." Said Todd, "I thought Jack is going to summon a god…but a puppy?"

"…_It's just a puppy, not a god! I can't believe that Jack use his Red Mystic for nothing." _Jiraiya thought.

"…" Everyone was looking forward to see a god, but all they ever saw was just a tiny puppy, and it's wagging its tail.

"Err, I can fix that." Said Jack, nervous, "I didn't get Red Mystic out of me, but only summoning a tiny puppy has gone too far."

"…Maybe it's time we call it a day." Said Zebron, "You can try again tomorrow."

It's already moonlight, and everyone is back to sleep again. Jiraiya had a feeling that if you don't succeed, try, try again. However, there're some hard things to try and get to their lesson, and Joey is practicing his 8 Trigrams from the one he got from, Neji Hyuga. Someone is on the rooftop, looking up at the moon, something about his past, and being an Al Bhed for a very long time, Shadow.

"Look at that." Said the king, "Do you see him?"

"I see him." Said his assistant, Jestro, "Why won't he sleep? Is he a powerful Al Bhed? Knowing that a powerful demon still exists from the Al Bhed home."

"He already knows that his home was destroyed." Said the king, "But he didn't know the whole story that the Al Bheds want their home destroyed without anyone knowing about their real home. This could be horrible if he tries and destroy Hollow Bastion."

"How are going to finish the tournament with him trying to destroy the tournament?" Jestro was terrified about Shadow trying to destroy everything."

"Relax. I'll send some troops to keep an eye on Shadow. But there are things that are unknown. And I heard something about a royal princess and her friends will come here. I'm sure things will come straight to our tournament, and everyone must get some rest."

"But your Majesty, who else will come? Reiko and Princess Hinata will come, plus your whole family, Brent's family, and now Primrose and her escort will come. Who else will come and watch the tournament?"

"Well, well." The king laughs, "Wouldn't you like to guess?"

"Please." Jestro had no idea who is the king talking about. "I want to know who will be coming to the tournament?"

The king looks at Jestro and said, "…The two heroes from the Kanto Region: 'Ask Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Gary Oak'."

Jestro just stares and starts to laugh, "Are you kidding? The Kanto Region doesn't exist! That's what the whole region is saying. There really is no such thing as the Kanto Region. And Ash, his pok'emon, and Gary Okay, they're just a myth."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said the king, "I've invited them to come to our region, and have a look at the Tournament. Some myth, huh?" Jestro was shock, "Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are real. But they'll arrive in their black cloaks." The king looks at the moon, "But they won't arrive until the tournament starts."

"Your Majesty! You're a mad man!" Jestro shouted.

"Just wait until the tournament starts." Said the king.

The sun rose up again, and now everyone gets back to training. Jack decided to try again with 'Summoning the God', and get some help from Amy and Raichu. Joey will have to continue with his training with his 8 Trigrams, and Raye with her powerful Overdrive, even when Joey does something to make her mad, she said 'Sit' a lot on him. Zebron and Toff decided to train for the tournament.

"Come on, work." Said Jack, "I was suppose to train, but Jiraiya decided to still be a pervert."

"That's okay, Jack." Said Amy, "I'll help you out. I know that not many wanted to see, but it's so cute to see a puppy again!" She looks as though she saw an adorable puppy.

"Can we get to training?" Ask Raichu.

"Sure." Said Jack, and then he tries again, "Here goes." He forms hands signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" And plants him hands on the ground. White smoke came out of the ground, and only a tiny puppy again. Jack and Raichu just sweat-drop when they look at the tiny puppy.

"It's still cute." Said Amy, "You did what Jiraiya said, but why hasn't a God come out?"

"I don't know." Said Raichu, "Maybe you need to try and use your regular Mystic instead of your demon Mystic. That should work."

Jack looks at Raichu and said, "! You're a genius!" Jack gathers back his lost Mystic he wasted, and tries again. "I wonder if Pervy Sage didn't say anything about using regular Mystic."

"Let's just see it." Said Amy.

Jack forms hand signs and shouts, "Summoning Jutsu!" He planted his right palm on the ground, and white smoke came it. But this time, it's the same thing.

"…The same thing?" Ask Amy, "This will take forever."

"Too bad." Said Jiraiya, "Because watching you do that is boring. But looking at the girls is fun." All he's ever doing is peeking through the bushes, and watching the girls in bikini, and playing around their secret spot. "This is where the fun is, and perfect enough for research."

"Gee…thanks!" Said Jack, "Remind me to tell those girls that you're peeking through the bushes."

"Agh!" Jiraiya shouted surprised, and looks at Jack and decided to come, "Okay, let's see what you got."

"Here goes." Said Jack, using his Mystic, trying to get his red Mystic, forming hand signs, and shouts placing the palm his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" White smoke came out of the ground, and then a tiny puppy came out of the white smoke. "…Rats! No luck."

"Maybe…the Red Mystic didn't come?" Ask Raichu, "Or we need some more time."

"Just keep trying." Said Jiraiya, "Then maybe you can get it right. I mean, come on, all you can ever get is just puppies instead of a big dog."

"Jiraiya!" Joey shouted, "Just give him some time. All he ever needs is just food!"

"Then what can we do?" Ask Jiraiya, "TIRE OUT!" He shouted from the top of his lungs, and the ladies from the pool can almost hear it.

"Yessh!" Said Jack, surprised, _"What a grouch." _"I think I know what you want." Said Jack, "Transform." Pink smoke, and Jack transformed into his Sexy Jutsu. That made Jiraiya happy.

"Hey!" Said Jiraiya, pulling out two thumbs up. But Jack is not happy was a Sexy Jutsu, she just sighed.

"_He's still more pathetic then ever." _Female Jack thought, and transform back to his regular self.

"What? That's it?"

"Look! Are you going to train me or what?"

"Okay, let's see it."

Jack formed hand signs, and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" White smoke appeared, and all he ever got was a puppy, again. "Sheesh, not again!"

"Then how about next time?" Ask Amy.

The tournament is only held a few more days, and there's a matter of time before things become worse. And where the heck is Peter? Is he with Yo-Yo Man? Or is there time left right before Episode 182 is coming up.

Notes:

-Jack and Joey got their Demon Mystic Back.

-The Curse Seal is gone from Jack.

-There is still time, and Jack needs to learn on how to summon a god.

-Is everyone going to watch the tournament? I guess the royals, and is there really Ash and Gary, or are they a myth?


	203. Chapter 182

Episode 182

Reviewing from the Hospital! When does training continue?

The training is still going, and Jack is still having trouble with trying to summon a god, and all he ever ends up was just a tiny puppy. With everyone doing training, Omega and Nova are still figuring out something about Zu-Ling, a teen, and Shadow is now inside his own room, all alone in the solid Anti-Mystic Room, that way he can't escape or use his Sand.

"Hey, Jack?" Ask Amy, "Maybe you should give up summoning a god and do some other training."

"No way." Said Jack, "I won't quit, until I get that demon mystic, and summon a god."

"Are you that stubborn?" Ask Raichu, "It would take forever to try and summon a god. No one has ever summoned one god! Not even one warrior."

"I have to try harder." Said Jack, "I won't quit until I summon a god!"

"_Poor Jack." _Joey thought, _"He just won't quit until he has summoned a god."_

"Jack, if you don't mind," Amy said, "I would like to go to the hospital to see someone."

"Here." Said Jack, giving Amy some of his Gils; "You're going to need this just if you want to buy some flowers for those who were at the hospital."

Amy takes the Gils and said, "Thank you." And then she left, leaving Jack to continue with his training, and Raichu to follow her.

"I'll watch her, okay?" Ask Raichu, and then he left.

"Sure." Said Jack, and then he continues to try and summon a god. He forms hands signs and tries again, "Summoning Jutsu!" White smoke came out of the ground, and then the same thing, a tiny puppy.

While we join with Amy and Raichu, they decided to do something at the hospital. It seems that there's no search party, because rumor has it that Peter has returned back to the Hollow Bastion Hotel. Amy and Raichu found a flower, but it's brand new.

"Hello!" She called, entering inside the flower shop, "Anyone here?"

"Oh yes!" A voice called, "Good to see some customers." A teen boy with yellow hair, green shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and a familiar came straight to Amy. "Amy May Rose, is that you?" He asked, surprised.

"Uh…do I know you?" Ask Amy, confused.

"But you look familiar." Said Raichu, thinking, "Have we met before?"

"Come on, Amy." Said the teen boy; "I met you when I took Jack and his Pikachu straight to his fourth badge."

"…Dick?" Ask Amy, surprised, "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"My family owns the flower shop." Said Dick. It's been a while since Dick came from Yellow Field, for helping Jack get to his fourth badge though. Since Jack still has the Latias Orb, he is still using his female side as a weapon. "I've heard stories that Jack used his female side as a weapon, like using the 'Sexy Jutsu'?"

"Yep." Said Amy, "It's too embarrassing, and I wish he stop using it."

"That's strange." Said Dick, "But you did heard the stories that Peter is back to the hospital, but resting."

"Really?" Ask Amy, surprised, "Then I must buy some flowers for him!"

"Knock yourself out." Said Dick, "I got loads of them." Amy got some flowers of her own, and another flower for somebody else. Both Amy and Raichu have arrived straight to the hospital, and found someone else waiting. A figure with black jumpsuit, a mask on, white gloves, black shoes, and yellow spiky hair.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Said Amy, "What are you doing here?"

Yo-Yo Man looks at Amy and said, "Oh! Hi. Came here to see Peter I see. And are those flowers for him?"

"Well…yes." Said Amy.

"But what are you doing here?" Ask Raichu, "Waiting for Yang to recover?"

"Something like that, you know what I'm talking about." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I guess I'm waiting for Yang to have his cast removed soon. But there's time left before the cast becomes removed, and enough time to let you go see Peter."

"Great." Said Amy, she walks up to the counter, and talks to the nurse, "Uh…miss." The nurse leads Amy and Raichu to where Peter's room is, but she's a little concerned about what's happening to Peter.

"Peter is still in his room." Said the nurse, "And the both of you need to make some short time to visit."

But, someone was following Amy and Raichu, and she is wearing a green dress, green shoes, and long blue hair. She's Angelna, the same girl that was acting like a rude girl, and wants Peter. She wants her revenge, but thinking of a dastardly deed.

"So Peter's back at the hospital, eh?" Ask Angelna, talking to her self, and then she thought, _"Perfect. All I have to do is get a head start, and get to Peter's room, and kiss him lips right in front of that Amy girl. She'll so freak, she'll believe that Peter's my boyfriend by mistake, and then Peter is all mine!" _Angelna already took a head start, getting out of the hospital, and ran over a garbage can. "Ouch! If only this hadn't been in the way!"

Meanwhile, with Amy, she's thinking about the tournament and Peter. _"Gee, I wonder how's Peter doing today. It's been pass a while since he was gone." _Amy thought, and she looks at the nurse, "Nurse, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ask the nurse.

"Well, about Peter. Where did you find him?" Amy asks again.

"Actually, we didn't find Peter." Said the nurse, "Peter found us." Amy was surprised, and so is Raichu. "We thought we were about to search for the outside of Hollow Bastion, but Peter Palm came right out of nowhere, straight through the entrance, and asks to see if we can recover him." She found Peter's old room, "Here we go." She opens the door, "But remember, only for a short time."

"Yes, yes, we remember." Said Raichu, "Can we go inside, please?"

The nurse opens the door, and inside they went, "Oh, Mr. Palm." The nurse spoke, "You have guests and…" But she gasped! Surprising all three of them, Peter is not in his room. "Oh no! Not again! I can't believe it. This is the second time he's escaped."

"Maybe he escaped by the window." Said Raichu, pointing at the opened window. Fingers came on the bottom of the window, and the nurse just ignores it, and shuts it closed.

"We'll have to do a search party again." Said the nurse, but whose fingers were those, are non- other then Angelna's fingers, stuck on the shut window, feeling in pain. "What's that?" The nurse looks at the note and reads it, but surprised, "What? Recovered already? What a stubborn Noble he was, recovering that fast."

"_I think Peter's with Yo-Yo Man by now." _Amy thought.

"I guess that's it." Said Nurse.

"But I'm also here for someone else." Said Amy, "A Dragon Lord name Yang. Is he here?"

The nurse looks at her and said with a happy, "You came in just in time. The doctors are almost ready to take the cast off, and Yang's left leg and arm are ready to be recovered." The nurse leads Amy and Raichu straight to where Yang's is, at the top floor. "Are you in a hurry?" She asks.

"No. Not really." Said Amy, "It's just me and my friend's Raichu."

"We're just visiting." Said Raichu.

Amy and Raichu saw a door that was open, and decided to pass by and follow the nurse. But then, someone from that room was surprised and shouted at Amy.

"Amy May Rose, it's you!" A voice shouted, and that made Amy jumped.

"Agh! Mike!" Amy shrieked, but Mike caught her with his Mirror Possession, and drags her to his room. "Oh no!"

"Amy!" Raichu shrieked. "Mike! Let her go!"

Mike got out of his bed, and walks up to her, why Amy was being manipulated by Mike's power. "Amy, what a surprise." Said Mike, "I didn't even realize you would be here." He hugs her, but Amy shuts her eyes from being hugged.

"Gothic body, crushing." Said Amy.

"Excuse me." Said a nurse interrupting the hugging, "But you should be in bed, Mike. You haven't recovered your bones."

"Sorry." Said Mike, letting go of the Mirror Possession, and freeing Amy. He gets back to bed, and under the covers.

"Is she here for you too?" Ask the nurse.

Amy was about to tell her, but Mike interrupted, "Oh yes! She came to see me too."

"Don't do anything reckless." Said the nurse, "But I got the number room for Yang." And then she left, leaving Mike, Amy, and Raichu alone.

"Uh, listen Mike, I didn't came here to see you." Said Amy, nervous.

"Are those flowers for me?" Ask Mike, "You shouldn't have."

"But they're for Peter." Said Amy, and she looks down, "But he's not here." Mike looks at her, and takes the flower she got, a Dandelion. He got his new pok'emon that looks like a brown own, and told it to deliver the flower straight to Peter. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Watch." Said Mike, and then that brown owl left the Hospital by flying through the window, and straight to where Peter is. "My Noctowl knows people, and he can find where Peter is."

"Wow. Smart Noctowl." Said Amy, "But no music."

"There won't be." Said Mike, "But listen, since you won against Angelna, who are you fighting against now?"

"Are you worried about the tournament?" Ask Raichu.

"Yes." Said Mike, "Who will you be fighting against my sweet Amy." He took her hands, like he's begging her. But Amy is too nervous.

"Uh…It's Jena." Said Amy, and then Mike was shock.

"What? You mean the Shrine Maiden? Oh my! Who will you be fight after her?"

"Take it easy! It will be either Sarah or Max." Mike was even more shock.

"No! You have no idea how powerful Max really is. Since you'll be fighting against, just win. I don't want you to get way too much."

"Oh boy." Said Raichu, "Amy, I think you want to hurry straight to Yang's room before things can get closer." Amy had a feeling that Mike is getting closer, but she stopped him.

"Oh! But that's okay." Said Amy, "You saw me win against Angelna, so I'll do the same with the other two."

"Fine with me." Said Mike, looking away, and doing his pose, acting proud, "Because I'm depending on you! If you win against Jena and Max, and I promise, I will take you out for dinner, my treat!" But Amy and Raichu run for it, leaving Mike to talk to him self, and running straight to Yang's room.

Meanwhile, Angelna looks at Peter's room, and found no Peter. This whole room is empty, and of course, Angelna is standing on the same spot where Vrin was dragged straight down, and Vincent did something to her underneath.

"What? No Peter?" Ask Angelna, looking at the whole room, "I wonder where Peter went. Let's just hope I don't end up like…" But the floor that was repaired made a crack, and then Angelna sank down. But now, she's stuck again, nothing but a head. "Agh! Not now! I just hope Vincent isn't…" But then, she felt it from the bottom from her rear, and started to scream.

Amy and Raichu continue to walk through the corridors, and heard that scream. They had a feeling that Vincent is doing all over again, just like he did to Vrin before. Amy and Raichu found Yang's room, and enter inside.

"Yang?" Ask Amy.

"Are you in here?" Ask Raichu.

Every Dragon Lord is now with Yang. Vulcan, Luna, Volcana, Quartz, Drake, and the Dragon Lord Master are with Yang, and he's ready to remove all the cast off his left leg and left arm. The doctor had his gloves one though.

"I'm in here." Said Yang, and he looks at the doctor, "Okay, I'm ready." He white monk clothes, white pale eyes, long white hair, and wearing a left legged cast, and left arm cast. The doctor removed the cast, and now Yang's body is fine as ever.

"Thank Zucions." Said Quartz, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be alright." Said Yang, getting out of bed, and moving around for a bit, "I guess stubbornness won't solve anything. I should be a guardian, but instead, I act like there was hope for the future, but I should learn my lesson by now. My apologizes."

"We accept your apologizes, Yang." Said the Dragon Lord Master, "But we have witness your power for using your Dragon Lord's Opening Level."

"It's a forbidden technique, but you broke it." Said Vulcan, "How did you brake through the Dragon Lord's Opening Level, Yang?"

"I…don't know." Said Yang, "Maybe it was luck, or a voice called me out."

"We're happy to have you back, Yang." Said Quartz, "But please, don't scare us again."

"Will do." Said Yang, and he looks at Amy and Raichu, "Amy, Raichu, tell me. How is Jack doing with his training?"

"Uh…well…gee…" Said Raichu, nervous; "Maybe you should see if for yourself, now that you recovered."

"Very well." Said Yang, "Just lead me straight to him, and we'll get him surprise." And now, Yang, Amy, and Raichu left the hospital, and head back to the others.

The sun is almost down, and Jiraiya is still peeking at the bikini girls. With Jack trying to summon a god, all he ever gets is too much puppies, and they never work. Amy and Raichu have returned back with Yang, but things got underhand around here.

"…I guess this is what you guys were doing…" Said Yang, "What just happened?"

"Well, Jack is trying to summon a god, and it doesn't seem to work." Said Amy.

"I guess that's that." Said Jiraiya, "The ladies are gone."

"Jiraiya!" Jack shouted, "What about my training?"

"What training?" Ask Jiraiya.

"JIRAIYA!" Jack shouted even more, "You were suppose to train, but instead, all you care about is girls way too much!"

"So?" Ask Jiraiya.

"Man! You're a real old man." Said Jack.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD MAN?" Jiraiya shouted, "I'M THE TOAD SAGE, AND YOU WILL GIVE ME RESPECT!!"

Jack was shock, _"Yessh! What a grouch." _He thought, _"He's even more mad then before." _"I think I know what you need." He said, forming hand signs, "Transform." A pink smoke, and Jack transformed into his female side, but all nude.

"Hey! Sexy Mama!" Said Jiraiya, giving it two thumbs up. The female nude sighed again.

"_He's still pathetic." _Jack thought, still in his female nude side, _"How long will this take to learn the 'Summon a God' technique?" _The female nude woman transformed back into his regular side, a male with black clones, and he has his pose.

"What? That's it?" Ask Jiraiya.

"Look! Are you going to train me, or what?" Jack demanded.

"Okay, let's see it." Said Jiraiya.

"Fine." Said Jack, and he forms five hand-signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" He planted his right palm on the ground, and then white smoke appeared. Jack was excited, "Yes! It's there, believe it!"

Jiraiya looks like an annoyed old woman, and shouts, "Are you kidding me? It's the same thing!"

"Are you blind?" Jack shouted, and he's pointing at the puppy when the smoke cleared, "Look again!" There's a small puppy, a little big then that tiny puppy, and it grew three inches.

"Great! Now make it more huger, add it a brain, and maybe I can train it."

"How am I supposed to know? You were supposed to train me! Not to look at nudie girls!"

When it was sundown, Peter is out of the hospital, and still with both Yo-Yo Man and Deborah, as his teachers. One gives him a boost of speed and agility, and one has a thirst for power. Peter will have long days to become invincible, and powerful for the tournament.

"So, Deborah," Yo-Yo Man said, "Peter is your student, but still my student. I guess we'll do it separately. You can teach him how to go for power, and I'll teach him how to go fast."

"Remember, Yu-Yu Sai-Na, Peter won't take no for an answer until he's trained." Said Deborah, "It's been a while since he became my student. All he ever wants is to become more powerful, then his father."

"Nickless?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "That explains why he's an avenger. He just wants to become more powerful then ever."

"Why don't you start first?" Ask Deborah, "I mean, you trained your students, so you can go first."

"Very well. I'll teach him on how to dodge enemies attacks, and how to become more faster then ever. But listen, because it won't be easy becoming more invincible then your father. Are you willing to take that risk, Peter?"

Peter stares at Yo-Yo Man in the eyes and said, "…I'll take that risk, Mr. Sai-Na. I want to become more powerful then my father. Deborah, set me a curse, just for my training."

"Wow, I've never seen a student act like that." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Shall me, Deborah?"

"Alright, but remember." Said Deborah, giving a Peter a warning, "Ounce I give the curse to you, you must be caution about it, and don't waste all of your Mystic until you're all set. This is the most dangerous curse I have never set on. I have thought I would put it on you, but since this is your training, and you need it to defeat your father, I'll accept it. Just give me the signal when you need me to get it off of you. Okay?"

Meanwhile, Jena and her team are training, and Omega is preparing his two swords for the tournament. But there are those who are preparing for the tournament, and Max is just practicing his own act when he fights against Sarah.

"Hey! Omega!" Nova shouted, "Why are you up on the roof, it's alright moonlight, and you're out here alone?"

"Just leave me alone, Nova." Said Omega.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I enter the slide show, just to fight against that Empire."

"Really? That sound fun."

"But there's something confusing: When that Empire wins, and I win, he and I will battle, and will count as a slide show. I still have a feeling as though I'll be fighting against that Sayian-Jin guy, Joey Marshall. He doesn't even realize that you're a fire guy too."

"Come on, Omega, I never die for you. Just give it some time, and it will heal."

"Gee, thanks. But why would that Auroch want to fight against me?"

"He wants to challenge you to see how powerful you've become."

"Then let's see how strong he and I are."

Meanwhile, Jena and her team discuss something important about the tournament, and see how they will win.

"So I'm fighting against that Toff kid, huh?" Ask Ben. "Hurting Vrin has been way to far, and I don't want Godzica to lose to Peter, or I'll get serious."

"Ben, stop it." Said Godzica, "Revenge won't solve anything."

"But where's Angelna?" Ask Jena; "She hasn't return for a while."

"I wondered the same thing too." Said Vrin. And then door was opened, and Angelna came inside, panting.

"Angelna!" Todd shouted.

"I swear, I will hate him forever." Said Angelna, "That Vincent guy did it to me, just like how he did it to Vrin." Vrin gulped.

"I will wish my little sister good luck." Said Yami, but he heard something from the hallways, "Wait! Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like footsteps." Said Todd, and then everyone from Jean's team has a look out the hallway. They see a figure standing in the hallway, blue hair, blue spiral eyes, wearing Egyptian clothes like black clothes, and black sandals. "Shadow?"

"I just saw him when I came in." Said Angelna, "He can't hear us."

"_But we have to whisper." _Brent whisper, _"We're too loud."_

Two thugs in front stares at Shadow, like they want to murder him, but Shadow is more dangerous. They're wearing popular clothes like real thugs, and wearing silver earrings, wrinkle pants, and red vest.

"Look what we have here." Said one of the thugs.

"Little boy lost his family, and now he's ready to die here." Said another.

"Get out of the way, or I'll kill you both." Shadow muttered.

"Yeah right, fool." Said the left thug, and then the both of the pulled out a knife. "Die, sandman."

Shadow was carrying a big jug, the top popped off, and then all the sand went after the thugs. The thugs wailed very loud because Shadow's sand grabbed one of the thugs.

"Whoa man, stay back!" The thug shouted for mercy, but he becomes killed by Shadow's sand, "Mommy!"

"Dude." Said another thug, but Shadow's sand grabbed the other thug, and started to kill him, "No! Mercy! Mercy!" Both thugs are gone for good, and Jena's team freaked out when they saw the thugs' death.

"_Glad that wasn't me out there." _Godzica thought. Shadow walks through the hallways, but looks behind.

"I know you were watching." Said Shadow, and then Jena's team closed the door shut, hiding away from Shadow and his terror attacks. There are only a few days before the tournament, and everyone must get ready. Jena and her team have already witness Shadow's true power, and no one would like to mess with him. Find out what will happen on Episode 183, to be continued.

Notes:

-Peter was back, but gone again?

-Dick is now here, and he came from Yellow Field, which Jack and Pikachu saw a long time ago.

-I think Anthea was kicked out of the shop, and left town.

-Amy will have to be aware about Max and Jena though.

-Vincent did it to Angelna, just like he did it to Vrin.

-Peter is with Deborah and Yo-Yo Man, just to learn power and speed.

-Jena's team witness Shadow, and his killing power of his sand.


	204. Chapter 183

Episode 183

The risk I must take!

The sun rose again in the sky, and still, Jiraiya is still peeking at the bikini girls at their pool. The rest however, Zebron is now meditating on his troubles, and Toff is training with Joey. Raye already went to do some shopping on her own, and buy some food for the team, and of course, Jack is still trying to summon a god. Amy, Raichu, and Yang decided to help him out.

"Oh yeah." Said Jiraiya, still being a pervert, "Go girls, go."

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jack shouted, placing his palm on the ground. The ground had white smoke, and only a small puppy instead. Jack felt annoyed for trying to summon a god, and this is the hardest. "Sheesh, I can't seem to get it right."

"Maybe you need to calm down and summon it." Said Yang, "It works in my case."

"Or maybe you need to clutch your wrist." Said Raichu.

"I wonder what will Jiraiya will say about it." Said Amy.

"I'll get his attention." Said Jack, forming only two hand signs.

Jiraiya is still looking at the girls, but then, two girl hands covered up Jiraiya's eyes. "Jiraiya, you naughty Pervert." Said a woman's voice, and it was Jack's female side, but still nude, "What about my training?"

Jiraiya started to almost goofy and said, "Aww, give me some time."

"Please, Jiraiya?" Ask the nude lady.

Jiraiya got excited and turns around, "Okay! Here I come!" But he was too late. The turn girl transformed back into Jack, and Jiraiya looks at Jack, surprised. Jack had his arms crossed, looking mad at him. "Aww, you just like to tease me, don't you?"

"Jiraiya. Isn't there some way to get my Demon Mystic?" Ask Jack.

"Uh…well…there is a way." Said Jiraiya, "But you sure you want to know? If you want to summon a god, you must have the Demon's Mystic. But for the real truth, you must be in a risk."

"Risk?" Ask Jack. Joey started to crack his knuckles.

"Sweet, lend me some fun." Said Joey.

"Not in a violent way!" Jiraiya shouted, "But do you want to do it?"

"Well, maybe." Said Jack.

"What were you thinking?" Ask Amy, "You have no idea what you did?"

"Now, now." Said Jiraiya, "Let's do some of your things." He took all of the students straight to the Hot Springs, but the students are confused about it. "Here we are. Let's do it."

"Do what?" Ask Raichu, "Give you a sponge bath?"

"Not that's a bad idea." Said Jiraiya, "But no. Let's all get inside our Hot Bath, and enjoy ourselves." They decided to go separate ways. The boys will go to the men's room, and the girls will take the woman's room. It's just that the students have no idea what's going on. "Now isn't this better?"

"Not really." Said Jack, "But what is this?"

"You'll see." Said Jiraiya, "But let's relax. After that, we go eat."

Next, Jiraiya took all of his students straight to same restaurant they ever like, 'Mangai's Pizza'. They went inside, and all of the students decided to eat.

"Sweet!" Jack called, "Why can't training be like this?" He had to eat Pizza, and Raichu decided to join in by eating the same thing Jack is eating, "Stuffed Pizza".

"Dig in, boys." Said Jiraiya, "You deserved it."

"_What's he up to?" _Joey thought.

"_Hello Heaven." _Pikachu thought, eating Pizza.

"Hey Jiraiya, why are you being so nice to Jack?" Ask Amy.

"Soon." Said Jiraiya.

"I had a feeling that he wants to be nice first, and then mean." Said Toff. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu had already feed their bellies, and then a waiter comes in and gives them their bill.

"Sweet." Said Jack, "Good-food." When he and Raichu were about to look at Jiraiya, they were shock, "Agh! Jiraiya!" Jack was about to have back up, but they're not here too. "Ah come on! Guys? Guys! Don't leave Raichu and I here! Come back!" I guess Jack has to pay all for this stuff, and spend all of his Gils for all the food.

Now Jack and Raichu are alone, walking through the ally, and searching for his members that they just laugh. I can't believe it, now Jack and Raichu know how they feel when they were ditched, and he ditch Jena.

"Great, just great." Said Jack, "All this for nothing, and they just left me with the bill. I have no Gils, now!"

"No fair!" Raichu shouted, "Now we know how Jena felt when we ditch her."

"She was chasing us, Raichu. We didn't ditch her what she calls it, but only ran away."

"Having fun, boys?" Ask a voice, and it was Jiraiya, both Jack and Raichu were mad at him.

"You Pervy Sage!" Jack shouted, "How could you all do this to me? I thought adults were suppose to pay the bills, but the kids!"

"Sorry, sorry." Said Jiraiya, "But just a few more. Isn't there someone special to you?"

"What?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"You know, someone you can snuggle with." Said Jiraiya. Jack just felt a little red.

"_He's thinking about Grace." _Joey whispered to Jiraiya.

"Then let's go see her!" Said Jiraiya.

"Who?" Ask Raichu.

"Well…" Jiraiya had some ideas, telling Jack to go meet her. "Why don't you go see your fiancé, and give her a hug?"

"A what?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"You'll see." Said Jiraiya. Jack has found Grace with her shopping. When these two meet, Jack has to tell her about what to do before the training gets to continue. Even though this is about to get ugly, and Grace told Jack something important.

"WHAT!!" Jack shouted, shocked, "You're breaking up with me? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Jack." Said Grace, "When you became the Empire, and you get into battle, things bad happen to me. I just want to stop being a fighter, and just be a farm girl."

"But…Grace…" Said Jack, "I thought you and I have something special together."

"But things gone by." Said Grace, and then she left, "Good-bye, Jack Davis."

Jack fell straight down, and his own heart is broken. "Agh! Why do I have to become the Pok'emon Empire?"

"Poor Jack." Said Amy, "Now he's alone."

"What has happened?" Ask Joey, "I thought Grace was fiancé, but why must this happen?"

"Ah, young love." Said Jiraiya, loving this.

"JIRAIYA!" They shouted at Jiraiya.

Now they continue through the road, even Jiraiya had found his research, when a woman breaks up with someone, and can't be find. But Jack looks even madder then ever. Plus, it's only a few days left, and Jack is running out of time.

"Jiraiya!" Jack shouted, "Why did you make me go through all of this? What's the big idea anyway? Whose side are you on?"

"Jack, relax." Said Jiraiya, placing his finger on Jack's forehead, "Tell me, can you fly?"

"No, but he knows Jedi Powers." Said Raichu.

"_Perfect." _Jiraiya thought, until with one push of his finger, he sent both Jack and Raichu straight through the bushes like his powerful Mystic. Everyone was shock that Jack and Raichu went through the bushes, and gone. _"This is it. Make sure you use your Demon Mystic."_

When blowing away, Jack and Raichu look underneath, and saw a huge hole with big thorns all over. "This is good, or bad?" Ask Jack.

"Bad." Said Raichu, and then the both fell through the hole, all the way straight down.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Jack! Raichu!" Amy shouted, worried, and she yells at Jiraiya, "What did you do that for? Trying to kill him! You made them both fell into this cracked big hole! How could you?"

But they weren't alone; Jena, Brent, Todd, and Rinblade saw that happen in shock. Straight all the way down through the hole, Jack grabbed Raichu, and tries to grab one of the thorns.

"Got it!" Jack shouted, clutching the thorn, but it's slippery, and they continue to fall. "AGH!"

"_Come on, Jack." _Joey thought, _"Use your Demon Mystic. Those thorns won't save you."_

"_I can't believe it." _Jack thought, still falling through the darkness with Raichu, _"All of this for nothing, and I had to end up in this death? I can't believe it, I will death will have to claim me. I'm going to die for this!"_

But then, Jack and Raichu are inside their minds, and they had no idea this would happen. The whole area is like a room, and the hallway look long. They had no idea they can be inside their mind while falling to their death.

"Hey! Where are we?" Ask Jack.

"I think we're inside our minds." Said Raichu, "But how?"

"I don't know." Said Jack, until he heard breathing. "Do you hear that?"

"Breathing."

"Let's go have a look."

"Good idea." Jack and Raichu walk through the corridors, and follow the sound of breathing. They heard a breathing sound coming from their right, and see a sign, "Corgi Demon". That must be the room where the demon lives, and both Jack and Raichu enter the room.

"Looks like a demon's room." Said Jack, and up ahead of them is a pair of bars, like jail bars.

"Whoa!" Said Raichu, surprised, "That must be where the demon lives."

"No wonder. That breathing comes from that bloody beast." Said Jack.

Behind the bars, are two red eyes, peering at both Jack and Raichu, and it spoke with a low voice, _"You there!" _That made Jack and Raichu jump. _"Closer." _Jack and Raichu a little closer to the bar. _"Closer." _They came a little close, _"Closer." _Then near the bars, Jack and Raichu looks at those peering eyes.

"You must be…my demon." Said Jack, looking at the demon's eye reds. "Are you…are Corgi Demon?"

"_Then I'll tell you!" _The demon shouted, grabbing both Jack and Raichu with its huge claws.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jack and Raichu yelled very loud, trying to escape, but it's no use. Now Jack and Raichu are behind bars, and they can't escape.

"Hey! You can't leave us in here!" Jack shouted, looking at the Corgi Demon. That demon has triangle ears, red fur, a dogface, big, and no tail. It's supposed to be Queen Elizabeth's favorite pet, but Jack hasn't it a Corgi Demon that huge. The Demon had its mouth opened.

"_Oh yeah, watch me!" _The demon spoke.

"Raichu!" Jack commanded, "There's that thing over there!" He points what looks like a case, "In case of Demon escaping, smash glass". "Ram it!"

Raichu charges, Headbutt the glass, and then the exits are blocked. Now the demon can't get out, and now glaring at both Jack and Raichu.

"Way to go, Raichu." Said Jack, "That's using the noggin."

"Well, I have to use my head." Said Raichu, feeling his head.

"_Do you really think you can keep me in here?" _Ask the demon.

"Listen, you monster!" Jack shouted, "Raichu and I only came here to claim our Mystic! But since you're my monster, you'll have to do what I have to say!"

"_I don't have to listen to a mortal like you." _Said the demon, _"You have no idea how long I've been inside your mind this whole time. I am your demon, inside your mind, all thanks to your cousin. Since you were near him, law stated that now I rest in your mind."_

"Great." Said Jack, "Now why don't you give me your Mystic right now? I have something to do about it before death claims me!"

"_Why would I do that? Thanks to these bars, I can't kill you and your rat."_

"Rat?" Ask Raichu, mad.

"_Didn't you go berserk, turning into a demon?" _Ask the demon. _"Look behind you." _Jack and Raichu look behind, and saw a figure, tied up by chains. _"Say hello to your Demon Side. 'Demon Jack'." _That figure does look like Jack, except with long brown hair, furry brown hair, claws, fangs, and whisker marks.

"Whoa!" Said Raichu, "That's your demon side, Jack?"

"I can't believe it." Said Jack, "So that's why I look like, turning into a demon."

"_That's why happens if you turn into a demon." _Said the demon, _"But there are other sides, and since your anger doesn't come, then your demon doesn't come alive. And what business you have here?"_

"Just give me some of your Mystic." Said Jack.

"_My Mystic to you? Never!" _Said the demon.

"Listen here, you bloody beast!" Jack demanded, "I'm in crisis right now, and now you're in my mind! Since you're my demon, then I become part of you! And since you're part of me, I control you. If I kill myself, or die, then you'll die along, or never exist! So you pay me your Mystic as a rent if you want to live!"

The demon has no choice. _"You got guts, young boy." _Said the demon. _"Fine, since you put it that way. If you want my Mystic, you'll have to call me, and I'll stay your body until the time has come." _Red Mystic flows from the demon's body, and straight to Jack's body, wrapping around.

Outside of Jack's mind, and he got all of the demon's Mystic back. Jack had his eyes opened, and still holding Raichu. They're still falling through the huge hole, and they are almost to the earth's Lifestream. They must hurry, and fast.

"_Okay, Here goes!" _Jack thought, cutting his hand. Blood came out, and he placed his blood on the scroll, wrapping it back, and form hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" He throws the scroll straight all the way down, until something really happened. Jack had his eyes shut, like death is ready to claim, until…

"Joey Marshall is here!" A voice shouted.

"I'll take it!" Another voice shouted. Two shadow figures came out of nowhere, and then a colossal shadow took Jack and Raichu out of the huge hole, and straight to the skies. Everyone was surprise to see that Jack and Raichu are rescued.

"Huh? Since when did I say that?" Ask the figure. It was non other then Joey Marshall, and his demon dog self. They're the ones that rescued Jack and Raichu.

"_Wait! Did I just say that?" _Ask the colossal demon.

Jack and Raichu woke up just in time, and looks at Joey when they felt drowsy.

"Hello, cousin." Said Joey, and both Jack and Raichu jumped.

"! Cousin?" Ask Jack, getting on the dog's nose, and carrying Raichu.

"Where are we?" Ask Raichu.

"You're ridding on Air Joey." Said Joey, "Look at it."

Jack and Raichu looks down, and saw that they're in the sky, surprised. "Whoa!"

"Wow! This is one colossal god!" Jack shouted, "We're in the sky!" He walks on the dog's back, still carrying Raichu, and see if the dog has a tail. Joey was confused.

"Huh? Cousin?" Ask Joey.

Jack points at the dog's tail and shouts, "Aha! There's that tail!" He imaged each the ones he summoned before, "I didn't summon a tiny puppy! A small puppy! Or even dogs! I summon one Colossal God! All right, I did it!" He started to jump around and around the huge beast.

"_Well, what do you know?" _Jiraiya thought, _"He can summon gods in battle. That must be one Colossal God he just summoned. And I thought I would make this stuff up, just to get him off my back for research, but I didn't know there is such a thing to summon a god. And he used it on his Demon Mystic, way to go Jack."_

"Jack! Raichu!" Amy cheered, "Way to go!"

"Good job, you two!" Yang shouted, "Maybe you should teach me how to that someday!"

"_I can't believe it." _Zebron thought, _"Even with his own Mystic, he's manage to summon one Colossal God, that very huge."_

"_That's a smart move. I guess I under estimated him." _Toff thought.

But Jack thought back, and looks suspicious at his cousin. "Hang on!" Said Jack, staring at Joey, "Why are you on the god's back? Unless…"

Joey looks surprised, and feel a little frighten, _"Please, don't say 'I'm a god'." _He thought, _"Please don't say 'I'm a god'."_

"Unless…you've summoned first!" Said Jack, surprised, "I didn't realize my cousin can summon a god first."

"Yeah!" Said Raichu.

"Oh yeah, let's go with that." Said Joey, and then he thought, sweat-drop, _"Phew. That was a close call. Good thing he's just thirteen. But he doesn't realize that he summoned my demon, and it does look like a God to him though."_

The Colossal Dog reached to land, and decided to drop them off. Joey got off of the Colossal Dog, and stares at it.

"Good to see you again." Said Joey.

"_It's fine by me, Joey." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"I've always wanted to get fresh air again."_

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Ask Jack.

"Just nothing." Said Joey.

"_Look's like I better be going." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"But I got a question: Who summoned me here?"_

"I did!" Jack called.

"That's right!" Raichu shouts, "Jack Davis, the Pok'emon Hero!"

"_YOU!" _The Colossal Dog barked, and making Jack and Raichu also fall of it's back. _"Why would a mortal, and its pet summon me?"_

"Hey! I'm not his Pet!" Raichu shouted.

"He's my friend!" Jack shouted. "Why do you have to be mad for? I was the won that summoned you and Joey in the first place!"

"_Please, who told you that?" _Ask the Colossal Dog.

"Jiraiya told me that I could summon a god." Said Jack.

"Yeah, tell that to Jiraiya." Said Raichu, "Plus, he needs you better."

"_I should have known." _Said the Colossal Dog, and then he yells very loud, angry, _"JIRAIYA!!!!"_

The vibration can be heard all over, and Jiraiya was freaked out to hear a dog's voice very loud, and can be heard a mile away. Jena was surprised to see that, but had no the dog was that ruthless, and Brent almost lost his balance.

"That's not good." Said Jiraiya, "Jack summoned that big boy, and things are about to get ugly."

"How ugly?" Ask a voice, and everyone looks at a girl with long red hair, a dress, and seems to be Jack's lost fiancé, Grace.

"Grace." Said Amy, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a big dog's voice, and figure that Jack was the one that's behind all of this." Said Grace, "What's going on?"

"Well, you're boyfriend is in big trouble." Said Toff, "He just summoned that big dog, and he's over there!" She points straight to that big dog.

"Oh no." Said Grace, worried.

"_I better get out of here."_ Jiraiya thought, _"That big monster will try and eat me." _Jiraiya escaped, but Zebron is on his trail.

"But we're not alone." Said Zebron.

"What do you mean?" Ask Amy.

"I sensed Jena, Brent, Todd, and Rinblade in the bushes. They were spying on us this whole time, and plus Sapphire was along with them too." Jena, Brent, Todd, and Rinblade were shocked.

"Agh! How did you know?" Ask Todd.

"I'm blind." Said Zebron, "You can't fool me and Toff here."

"Dang it." Said Todd.

"But how's Jack doing?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah, you know, the brown hair kid?" Ask Rinblade.

"He's in trouble." Said Toff, "I told Grace that, and he's with the big dog over there."

And now, everyone looks at the Colossal Dog up ahead, but they couldn't see Jack and Raichu from here.

"Now that's bad." Said Rinblade, "And where's that Pervert guy?"

"I think Zebron will follow Jiraiya." Said Yang, "Something is going to happen, I can tell."

"What?" Ask Brent, "About the huge dog, or Jack and Raichu?"

"Both." Said Yang.

Meanwhile, back with Jack, Raichu, the Colossal Dog, and Joey, they had things a little better, but Jack wants that huge dog as his master. But the Colossal Dog only listens to Joey, and not Jack. Things will become ugly.

"_Since Jiraiya won't be around, I'll let you become my henchman for this." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"But I'll got search for him, until then, thanks."_

But Jack gets on the Colossal Dog's back, and grabs his leash, "Never!" Jack shouts.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Jack! Get off of him!" Raichu shouted, getting on Jack's right shoulder, "We can't cause any trouble."

"No way!" Jack shouted, "I won't let you leave until I become your master! I summoned you, so you let me be your master!"

"_Please, why would I do that?" _Ask the Colossal Dog, and then he thought, _"If you won't get off of me, then I'll make you off of me. You better hang on."_

Things will become worse, and this will become ugly like what the Colossal Dog is saying. Now that he has learned how to summon a god, he will able to get help from the big dog. But can he? Find out what will happen on Episode 184.

-What's with this? The Last time with the Hot Springs, the last resort with food, and be snuggled by his fiancé? Those must be Jack's last will.

-We were inside Jack's mind, and he still shares his blood with his Pok'emon, and found his Demon, along with his Demon self.

-Jack learns to summon the Colossal Dog. But that Dog has a stubborn attitude to be Jack's master.


	205. Chapter 184

Episode 184

He Rises! He Jumps! It's the Barbaric Beast, the God of Demons himself!

Now that Jack has learned to summon a god, he has summoned one Colossal Dog, but with aggressive attitude. The problem is that Jack and Raichu are now on the Colossal Dog's back, and Jack won't let him leave until that Colossal Dog becomes his master, and I mean become the Dog's master. Things will become ugly for this one, and Jack will have to hand on for dear life.

"I'm still not leaving!" Jack shouted, on the Colossal Dog's back, "Not until I become your master!"

"Then you better hold on." Said the Colossal Dog.

"What did he say?" Ask Raichu, until then things become ugly. The Colossal Dog jumped straight up to the skies, and both Jack and Raichu were hanging on tight to the Colossal Dog's collar.

"WHAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jack and Raichu yelled very loud, from the top of the their lungs holding on to the Colossal Dog.

"I told you not to get active like that." Said Joey, "He's my Demon."

However, everyone was very surprised to see that Jack and Raichu were hanging on the Colossal Dog, like hanging on a bull, trying to win a contest. That Colossal Dog is way huger then a giant dog. But everyone should watch out, because it's like a giant is coming.

"RUN AWAY! DOG!" Jack shouted, "NICE DOGGY! GOOD DOGGY!! SIT BOY!!"

"Agh!" Everyone got out of the way just in time before colossal dog crushed him or her.

"That was close!" Said Grace, worried, "Does Jack and Raichu have to ride on that thing? I can't believe I broke up with him. I wish I wasn't."

"Well, it's too late." Said Amy, "We better follow them and see what's going on."

"Good thinking." Said Toff, "I'll track them down." And she got her Earth powers to give her a hand, following the giant dog.

"I just hope you're clean." Said Grace, "I'm worried about him."

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, it seems that some were aware that the giant dog will crush things, lucky Jena and her team got out of the way just in time before they were crushed along. Even though they might think that the big dog is too dangerous, things can become ugly.

"Was that Jack?" Ask Todd, surprised.

"What do you know? He learns how to ride on dogs," said Brent, "Like crazy."

"Is that dangerous?" Ask Jena, "Because that's one dangerous dog. And it's very huge though, I wonder how does he take it seriously?"

"Hey! If we're lucky, we can see if he falls off." Said Rinblade, and they decided to follow the huge dog.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!! CAN'T YOU SLOW DOWN A LITTLE?" Jack shouted very loud to the colossal dog.

"_Sorry, can't you." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"The wind is blowing my ears. Now get off!"_

"NO!! I WON'T GET OFF!" Jack shouted, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YEAH!" Raichu shouted, "EVEN THOUGH THIS IS DANGEROUS, JACK, GET OFF, PLEASE!!"

"_Fine, let's see how long while I still roll around." _Said the Colossal Dog.

"What?" Ask Jack, and then the Colossal Dog started to roll around the land, and crashing into trees and other obstacle courses. Until then he ran over someone with a lot of green Cabbages.

"My Cabbages!" The man shouted.

"SORRY!" Jack shouted, hanging on for dear life, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

"JACK! JUST LET GO!" Raichu shouted.

"NEVER!" Jack replied, and the Colossal Dog continues to roll around the lands, and still Jack won't let got of the collar.

"_Aren't you that stubborn?" _Said the Colossal Dog, _"Get! Off!"_

"NO!" Jack shouted.

"_Get off!"_

"NO!"

"_Get off of my Collar!"_

"NEVER!"

"_Then try this!" _And then the Colossal Dog jumps straight up to the skies, and both Jack and Raichu are still hanging on to their life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jack and Raichu shouted.

"WHY US!" Raichu shouted.

Back with the others though, they're still wondering how things going on, even though Joey has a feeling that the colossal dog wants Jack and Raichu off. Things almost got ugly, and the Colossal Dog is destroying everything, including the environment.

"Wow! Look at them go." Said Joey.

"Who?" Ask Raye, "Jack and Raichu, or your monster?"

"Both of them." Said Joey, "I wonder how long will they keep this up?"

"Beats me." Said Toff, "They've been had for long how?"

"I can't tell." Said Zebron, "Maybe longer then our training."

"Hello!" A voice called, and it was Jena, "How's Jack doing?"

"Not so good." Said Grace, "He's been stuck with that dog very long."

Pikachu checks the time on someone's wrist, and she said, "Maybe about fifty minutes?"

"That's very long." Said Rinblade, "Let's see if they can make it even long before night fall."

"Are you sure?" Ask Todd.

"Let's make a bet." Said Joey, "To see if Jack makes it before nightfall comes, or falls off the God."

"Wait! No more betting." Said Brent, "The last time we had a bet, Yo-Yo Man won his bet when Jack won against me, and that should be enough."

"What? Are you scared?" Ask Joey, teasing Brent.

"How much do you want to bet?" Ask Brent, betting against Joey.

"Okay, to see if Jack falls of the God, and to see if Jack makes it before sunset." Said Joey, "How about it?"

"Okay." Said Amy, "I'm in."

"Then the bet is that Jack will remain on the god before nightfall." Said Pikachu, "And the other will be that Jack will fall off before nightfall."

"Sounds good to me." Said Toff, "My money will be that Jack and Raichu will fall."

"My money is on remaining on the god." Said Zebron.

"I'll just watch." Said Toff.

"Me too." Said Grace, "Betting is terrible for gambling."

"Eh, fine by me." Said Joey, "My money will be that Jack will remain on the god."

It seems that some only like to bet; others only wanted to watch to see how Jack and Raichu are doing with the colossal god. However, Jack and Raichu are still on the Colossal God, and no one ever cares but Grace.

"I wonder how long will this take?" Ask Zebron.

"I don't have the time." Said Toff, "I'm still blind as a Zubat."

"I wish I was blind." Said Jena.

"Wait! You were blind before?" Ask Joey.

"Yep. You should meet Sapphire sometime." Said Jena.

"That I will." Said Joey, but Raye looks mad, and her eyes are on fire.

"_Come again?" _Ask Raye, mad. Joey turns around, looking at her nervous.

"What? Oh, no, Raye. I will meet Sapphire someday." Said Joey.

"_She will not take you away, Joey!" _Raye shouted.

"But Joey didn't meet Sapphire." Said Jena, "She wants to meet him."

"_But not in front of Raye." _Pikachu whispered to Jena, _"You know how angry she gets when she sees Joey with another girl. Things could get ugly around, and she'll even go berserk."_

"But I want Sapphire to talk to Raye." Said Jena.

"Well, maybe you should try and get to know Raye." Said Pikachu, _"But try not to get him mad, or she'll end up like a Fox Demon."_

"_Okay." _Jena whispered.

"But how long will the bet take?" Ask Todd, "The sun hasn't set yet.

"Let's just watch the fun." Said Joey, "I wonder if Jack will ever make it."

And now, let's see how Jack and Raichu are doing with the colossal dog, the whole destruction of the environment has become destroyed, and all of it is gone. The Colossal Dog is still trying to Jack and Raichu off their backs, but it's no use.

"_Had enough?" _Ask the Colossal Dog.

"Never!" Jack replied.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted.

"I won't give up, not yet!" Jack shouted, "Not until I become your master."

"_You're a stubborn little kid, you know that." _Said the Colossal Dog.

"_Lucky I always pack this." _Jack thought, pulling what looks like a shape of a pineapple, but covered in purple. It's the same fruit Jack ate, just to give him Rubber Powers, like Luffy. He took a piece of the fruit, and then his body started to turn yellow, and the same goes to Raichu. Next, Jack and Raichu tied themselves on the Colossal Dog's collar, and stayed there until sunset.

"Jack! Are you sure about this?" Ask Raichu, colored in yellow now.

"Trust me." Said Jack, "This won't take long."

"_If you don't get off, then I'll have to go crazy on you!" _The Colossal Dog shouted, and then started to go rampage all over. Destroying everything is enough, but now the Colossal Dog's big target, is finding a big mountain, and he found it. _"Then maybe I'll have to scratch you off!" _The Colossal Dog runs to the mountain, and starts to scratch himself by using the mountain. _"Oh yeah! Right there! That's the ticket!"_

"WHAAGH! AAAAGGGGGHHH!!!" Jack shouted in pain, "I…still…won't…let…go!"

"Jack! Just…let…go!" Raichu shouted, being scratched in pain.

"He still won't let go?" Ask Jena, "That's a long way."

"Maybe he just won't quit until it comes off." Said Joey.

And then, the Colossal Dog started to continue rampaging through the environment, acting crazy. _"GET OFF!" _The Colossal Dog shouted.

"NEVER!" Jack shouted, but his body stretches everywhere he's going, and his head stretched all the way to the others. "AAAAGGHH!!"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Jack stares at Rinblade and her students and said, "You!" And then, flying back to the dog, "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Lucky he didn't kiss you." Said Brent.

"Here he comes again!" Todd shouted, pointing at Jack's head, coming this way.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jack's head went crazy, and end up kissing Jena on the lips. Now Jack's head back, and tied his whole body on a big tree.

And then Jena shouted very loud, "I've been kissed by rubber lips!"

Joey, Pikachu, and Amy laughed.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Nice one, Jack!" Joey shouted, laughing, "Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha! Yeah!"

"Okay, that's it!" Brent shouted, pulling out of sword and going after the demon, "He's dead for kissing my princess!"

"I wouldn't be to sure." Said Joey, "Because look. Here comes Raichu."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Raichu shouted, yelling out loud, and pounded Brent right on his face. WHAM!

"AGH!"

"HAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Raichu shouted. But then, Jack's body pulled the tree, and still Jack's body was tied up on the Colossal Dog's collar. Since then, the Colossal Dog can't go anywhere, and then the Colossal Dog saw Jack's body pulled back.

"_Uh-Oh." _Said the Colossal Dog, sweat-drop, and then the Colossal Dog, Jack, and Raichu were launched like a slingshot, straight to the skies. _"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!"_

"GO! HO-HO-HO!" Jack shouted, like Mario's voice.

"HAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Raichu shouted.

"Let's go see!" Joey shouted, flying his way straight to the Colossal Dog. And his Pikachu was on his back, hanging on.

"Hey! No fair!" Brent shouted, "How come you get to fly around?"

Following the Colossal Dog, the Fruit Curse wore off, and both Jack and Raichu had their body colors return too normal. Now the Colossal Dog has crushed a building, and now they end up at Hollow Bastion. Jack and Raichu were aware that the Colossal Dog would try and get them off their backs by breaking a lot of buildings, and cause destruction.

"_Hmmm…Perfect." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"Let's go for a ride!"_

"Oh boy." Said Jack.

"Not good." Said Raichu, worried.

And then, again, the Colossal Dog went crazy, and went rampage, but Jack will have to find a way to make sure the Colossal Dog doesn't cause destruction and destroying all of the buildings. I wonder if Jack will treat the Colossal Dog like he trained his Arcanine a long time ago.

"You bloody beast!" Jack shouted, grabbing the collar, "If you won't stop this madness, then I'll just have to treat you like a real dog! My first command, 'Heal!'" Jack pulled the Colossal Dog's collar way back, tightening that hard. The Colossal Dog just stopped right there, but stares at Jack, very angry. "Gee, did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe you made him mad, perhaps." Said Raichu.

"_How dare you pull my collar?" _The Colossal Dog shouted, _"That's it! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!" _He jumped straight up in the skies, and still Jack and Raichu holding on tight, they had no idea where the Colossal Dog is heading.

Over at the same area where Jiraiya watches the girls, he's now taking a nap. But now, he woke up because he hears screaming noises, coming from the sky. He looks up, and then with a surprise, he tries to call that huge dog.

"Agh! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Jiraiya shouted, trying to stop that Colossal Dog, but it was too late. The Colossal Dog landed in the pool, with Jack and Raichu soaked up. "No! That's where the ladies go! What have you done you…?" But he paused, and saw the Colossal Dog. "Uh, never mind, enjoy your bath." And then, he left, leaving the Colossal Dog right there with Jack and Raichu.

Frankly, Jack and Raichu almost lost their balance, and almost fell off.

"Whoa! That was a close call." Said Jack, "I don't think I can keep this up forever."

"_Good!" _Said the Colossal Dog, _"Now get off!" _He started to shake his body off, spreading water from his fur everywhere. Jack and Raichu were still hanging on tight on the thing's collar.

"AAAGGGHHH!!! Hold on Raichu!" Jack shouted, holding on the collar.

"I'm trying!" Raichu shouted, still hanging on the collar, "But I don't think I can keep this up forever!"

Everyone showed up just in time, and saw the Colossal Dog trying to shake Jack and Raichu off of their backs. But they're still betting that either Jack will fall off, or stay on until sunset. The sun is almost down, and it's almost evening.

"Wow! Look at them go." Said Jena.

"Come on, fall already." Said Todd.

Until then, Raichu's hand slipped, and flies up in the air, shock. "Agh! Jack!"

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Save yourself!" Raichu shouted, falling down off of the Colossal Dog.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Jack shouted, going after Raichu by jumping off the Colossal Dog. Everyone was shocked.

"What is he thinking?" Ask Joey.

"What is he trying to do?" Ask Grace, "He'll never become one with the Inu Dog."

"That's it." Said Brent, "Just fall, and it'll be all over."

Jack grabbed Raichu's tail, and throws him back up in the air, and straight on the Colossal Dog's back. But Raichu landed, and looks back at Jack, worried. "Jack! No!"

"Venusaur!" Jack shouted, pulling out a pok'e ball, and throwing it up in the air, "I summon you!" A huge green pok'emon with a big flower on it's back came out of the pok'e ball, and on the Colossal Dog's back. That pok'emon used its Vine Whip, and grabbed Jack just in time before he fell in the water. "Whoa!"

"_What?" _Ask the Colossal Dog, surprised, and he was amazed.

"He got off of the Dog, so I win." Said Todd.

"Not quite." Said Joey, "He didn't fell off all the way."

Jack looks down, and saw the pool, almost to Jack's whole body, and Venusaur pulled Jack straight back up on the Colossal Dog's back. "Phew, thanks, Venusaur." Said Jack, petting Venusaur, and he looks at the Colossal Dog, getting on its now. "Aha! I got where I want you!" He started to dance around for a bit, "I told you I won't get off! Not one bit, not ever! I made it just in time before sunset! Ha, ha, ha! Yeah!" But Jack felt all drowsy, and fell off of the Colossal Dog's nose.

Joey was shock, _"No!" _He thought, _"If he fell, then he'll die fast! I can't believe he wasted all of his Mystic, and come to this." _Everyone was shock to see Jack and his pok'emon become passed-out, but then, the Colossal Dog's paw catches Jack just in time. Everyone was surprised.

"_Poor child." _Said the Colossal Dog, _"And you were so close, getting to become my master. But I didn't know you care about your pok'emon, I was impressed. But still, you are considered as my henchmen, and I don't have to make you one, even if you are an Inu Clan, you won't give up."_

Jiraiya pulled out the big scroll, and throws it just to see where the Colossal Dog can see it. The big scroll opened all the way, and then the Colossal Dog saw blood that has been signed, "Jack Davis".

"_I see." _The Colossal Dog said, _"Jack Davis. So it's true. You are the one that summoned Joey and I in the first place after all. But I had a feeling you wasted all of your Mystic just to summon me, even though summoning a god takes a lot of Mystic, you summoned me. But next time, only summon me whenever you battle against a real giant." _He place Jack on the collar, and ties both Raichu and Venusaur the same. _"You three better hold on, even if you passed-out, I'll get you three straight to the hospital just in time." _The Colossal Dog jumped straight into the air, flying back to Hollow Bastion.

At the Hollow Bastion Hospital, doctors and nurses were busy, until they heard a big crash. They checked it out, and only saw Jack, Raichu, and Venusaur on the ground. They also saw something that's right near them, a paw mark from the Colossal Dog.

"Look! A child!" The doctor shouted.

"And the owner's pok'emon!" Said the nurse.

"Let's hurry and take them inside." The medics came out, and took all three of them inside the hospital, but the doctor had no idea who brung them in. Its already nighttime, and everyone is supposed to be asleep. Meanwhile, some of them had a feeling that they won the bet or not.

"Jack fell off, so that means we win." Said Brent.

"I don't think so." Said Toff, "Jack didn't fell, because he was rescuing his pok'emon, and god accepted him, so that means that the one that betted Jack will remain on god's back wins."

"Great, all of my Ryos, gone!" Said Todd.

"Thank you." Said Joey, "Sweet."

"Maybe it's time that we head to bed." Said Jena.

"Great." Said Joey, "I'll keep an eye on Jack."

"Maybe I should do it." Said Grace; "After all, I should go back him, as my fiancé." She hurried off straight to the hospital, and then went inside.

"I guess she is Jack's girlfriend." Said Raye, "Aren't those two cute together?" She thinks that they are adorable together.

"And if only Peter returns." Said Amy, "I wonder where he's gone off to."

"Great." Said Joey, "Okay, good bye." And then he disappeared, along with Pikachu. Meanwhile the rest decided to head back to sleep, they were inside their own rooms, but one refused to go to sleep. It was Shadow, standing on the rooftop, and staring at the Coliseum.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted, and it was his teacher, Deborah, "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"The tournament will come soon." Said Shadow, "Judging by the looks of things, it's time for me to do something tomorrow."

"Shadow, that kind of behavior will not be tolerant!" Deborah shouted, "I won't allow you to go wonder off alone at this kind of night, and let you harm any innocent people!"

"What do you care?" Ask Shadow, "All you ever care about is teaching students instead of getting revenge on your twin older brother."

"Shadow! Do you want to turn back into a coin, or do I have to make you a good boy and behave."

"Fine." Shadow went straight back to somewhere else, and decided to go back to sleep.

"_I had a feeling that Shadow is being impatient about the tournament." _Deborah thought, _"Yo-Yo Man, hurry up with training with Peter. I hope you told him that I'll be busy keeping an eye out for Shadow, incase of his funny acts."_

However, Yo-Yo Man is too busy with training with Peter at all times, and Peter is trying to learn something new from him. He has a long way to go right before the tournament starts, and have to skip the rounds.

"Okay, one more time." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Do it one more time."

"Fine." Said Peter, breathing, and then he continues.

The tournament is only a few days left, and the others are still training. However, now that Jack, Raichu, and Venusaur are at the hospital at this time, they almost have a perfect chance to try and recover right before the tournament will start. However, Shadow still wants revenge, and wait until Episode 185 will arrive.

-The Colossal Dog has arrived, and considered Jack as his henchmen.

-I think Jack is trying to control the demon, and won't quit.

-Minutes have gone by, and Jack almost made it, but the Colossal Dog accepts him as almost his master, but still a henchmen.

-What's Shadow up to?


	206. Chapter 185

Episode 185

Hollow Bastion Hotel Horror!

"HENRY! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAING TO DO!" Deborah shouted, banging on someone's door. A teen with black ponytail hair, wearing brown fur as clothes, and looks like a demon except humanoid came out of the door.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to feed my Wolves?" Ask Henry.

"Henry! Where's Shadow?" Ask Deborah, a little worried.

"Who?" Henry was confused, but Deborah grabbed him, and he looks furious.

"Don't play dumb! Is Shadow with you?"

"No. I think he told me he went for a walk."

"WHAT! Don't you have any idea what will happen if you let him out without Anti-Mystic Gloves?" Henry was shock; he forgot to put Anti-Mystic Gloves on Shadow. "Shadow will create Chaos through this town, and destroy everything! You were supposed to keep an eye out for Shadow before things get worse! How could you let him escape? You were supposed to make sure he doesn't leave his room at all times!"

"Whoops."

"There's no time! Get your wolves as a search party, and find Shadow, now!" Deborah left, leaving Henry to continue with his work.

"What a worried guy." Henry looks at his wolves, all blue fur, "Alright boys, listen up! I want you all in a search party, and find Shadow, on the double!"

All of his wolves left the building and do a search party, just to find Shadow. Meanwhile at the hospital, Jack and Raichu are now asleep. Jack is under the covers, but there's no sight of Venusaur, so they must have put Venusaur back into his pok'e ball. Raichu is sleeping over the covers, and some came here to visit. Amy, Grace, Zac, Zatch, Joey, Raye, Pikachu, and Omega. However, both Joey and Omega are playing a little game of chess, and thinking of a strategy.

"Hmmm…you're good, Omega." Said Joey, "But not good enough."

Omega moved one of his pieces and said, "Checkmate." Joey was surprised.

"Huh?" But he thought of a strategy, and moved his pieces. "There." But Omega moved his piece, and took Joey's king away.

"Checkmate." Said Omega.

"Agh! No fair!" Joey shouted, "I can't believe it! Let's do it three out of five!"

"Omega, you said you go easy on my sweet Joey." Said Raye.

"Well, that's the role of Chess." Said Omega, "Always think of a strategy. It's like how to defeat the boss. That's Check and Mate."

"Hey! He's waking." Said Grace, surprised. Everyone looks at Jack closely, and saw that both Jack and Raichu woke up with their eyes opened. "Hi Jack, hello Raichu, how was your sleep."

"…It was fine." Said Jack, feeling drowsy, and he yawned a little.

"Gee, no wonder." Said Amy, "You and your Raichu fell asleep for very long."

"How long?" Ask Jack, "And where's Venusaur?"

"He's back in your pok'e ball." Said a voice, and it was Jena. Plus, she brung Sapphire, and another girl that is tall, teal hair and eyes, peach skin, a little stubborn attitude, wings about 7 feet and colored on its tips red, and almost looks like the woman that can come up with inventions.

"And you've been out for three days." Said Sapphire, "We were almost worried that you and Raichu weren't going to make it."

"Okay." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu fell back to sleep. But then, things become surprising when Jack opened his eyes in show, and yelled out loud, "THREE DAYS!!!" That got everyone surprised, Jack jumped and Raichu was fling over the bed and straight on the floor.

"What? Hey!" Raichu shouted.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ME AND RAICHU WERE PASSED OUT FOR THREE DAYS?" Jack shouted.

"Well, yes." Said Joey, "And the tournament starts tomorrow."

"AGH!" Jack started to panic, and throws his bed sheet over the bed, and on Raichu.

"Huh?"

"Where are my clothes?" Ask Jack, searching around the around for his stuff, "Where are my weapons? My armor? My accessories? Where did they go?"

"Jack…" Said Amy, "Please, calm down. I'm sure we can find them."

"Jack Davis!" Omega shouted, "Calm Down for ounce!" That got Jack's attention; stopped on his bed. "You have to learn to calm down. I know that you're worried about the tournament, but that's no way on how to act in front of your visitors.

"Yeah!" Said Zatch, "Listen to your friend, Omega."

"Big brother, please listen to him." Said Zac, but he was confused, "Jack?"

"? Are you okay?" Ask Grace.

Jack turns around, looking as though he was starving. I guess he hasn't packed his own lunch in the first place. "Uh…anyone brung something to eat?"

"…Oh!" Said Omega, pulling out something, "Look what I go." Raichu gets back on the bed near Jack, and both Jack and Raichu saw fruits in a basket. Omega had a basket full of Stripped Apples, Cluster Cherries, and Rainbow Grapes. "The Doctor told me that someone needed some food. I figure you might need some."

"Sweet!" Said Jack, "Let's dig in!"

"Yeah!" Raichu cheered, "Fruit me up!" They both take Stripped Apples, and started to chow down.

"What? No meat?" Ask Joey.

"Oh boy." Said Pikachu, "You made Joey mad."

Omega looks at Joey and said, "There's a Cafeteria down there that has meet, but only makes it fresh."

"I'll get it!" Said Joey, dashing off that fast.

"Hey! Wait up!" Said Pikachu, following Joey.

"Joey! Don't leave me with her!" Raye shouted, following Joey.

"So much to saying how much I feel for him." Said Sapphire.

"You have a feeling for Joey?" Ask Zac, and he feels disgusted, "Yuck!"

"I wonder…the tournament starts tomorrow, right?" Ask Jack, "So that means that I'm ready to blow the competition away. First there's Joey, I have to fight against him."

"And I have to fight against Shadow." Said Omega, "Lucky Yang doesn't have to fight him anymore."

"! Yang!" Said Jack sensed something wrong, "Something's wrong with him."

"What is it?" Ask Zatch.

"I can feel it." Said Jack.

"What's wrong with Yang?" Ask Jena.

"Maybe Yang must be in danger or something…" Said Raichu.

With Jack's Jedi Powers, he senses the presence of Yang, being in danger by someone. Joey, Pikachu, and Raye showed up just in time. But they were surprise to see what has happening with Jack, and they're confused.

"Something wrong, cousin?" Ask Joey.

"…! Shadow!" Jack shouted, "He's going to murder Yang in the hospital!"

"Maybe I can help?" Ask a voice, everyone looks at a teen with a mask on, wearing a cochlear implant on his right ear, wearing a red cloak, black shirt and blue pants.

"! Max!" Said Raichu.

"There's no time!" Said Jack, "Yang is danger, and he's about to become killed by Shadow."

"Impossible!" Said Jena, "Only their master can hurt his or her Dragon Lord. But Shadow can't do that, and it's illegal."

"Joey! Pikachu! Raichu! Max!" Said Jack, giving an order, "Come with me, we've got to stop Shadow's reign of terror!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Ask the stubborn girl.

"Bai-Long, be nice." Said Sapphire, and she looks at Joey, "Joey, be careful."

"Hey! Leave Joey alone!" Raye shouted, "He's mine!"

"Can't we talk?" Ask Sapphire.

"Let's move!" Jack shouted.

Now inside a new room, inside the Hotel, Yang is now sleeping in his room, and must have taken his pill. His Pill lets him sleep all the way without being annoying by something. But he has no idea he's in danger. The door opened, and a figure enters inside the room. The same guy that controls sand with his arms, Shadow. Shadow grins his face, laughing right at Yang.

"Now, now." Said Shadow, "This won't take any longer." But then, he felt pain inside himself, and it was worse. "Agh! Get out of my head! No, mother! I'm still here, and I know the others weren't any good. But I'm sure you love it, nice and cold. This won't take any longer, we'll make it nice and easy." All of his sand covered up Yang's body, "Time to die. Sand Coffin. Sand Bur-" Until then, Shadow's body can't move anymore. _"What? My arm, it stopped moving!" _He thought.

"Why you!" Jack shouted, striking a punch on Shadow's face. WHAM! Jack, Raichu, and Joey punched Shadow right on his face, and broke some of his armor, but then Max was attacked too.

"Agh! Hey!" Max shouted, "Take it is. I'm not a professional on Mirror Possession, take it easy."

"Sorry!" Said Joey.

"With Mirror Possession on, if you attack him, you attack me too." Said Max, and then Jack, Raichu, and Joey sticks near Max. But Pikachu is now behind Raichu. Underneath Max's feet is a very long mirror, and it connects to Shadow's feet, sticking him like that.

"…What are you five doing here?" Shadow muttered.

"Alright! Talk!" Joey demanded, "What's the big idea attacking Yang for, trying to kill him?"

"What's your business?" Shadow muttered, "Can't you see I'm busy with something."

"We have questions for you, now you answer to us!" Jack demanded, "What are you trying to do, killing Yang!"

"You have no idea how long I was alone." Shadow muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"You don't see my eyes, do you?" Ask Shadow, "Why don't you have a look?"

"You can look at my eyes, Jack." Said Max, "Mike didn't tell me that with Mirror Possession, since I trapped him with it, then his eyes goes to my eyes. My eyes didn't show before, until you can have a look." Jack looks at Max's eyes closely, and saw his eyes are spiral.

"They're spiral." Said Jack, and he looks at Shadow's eyes. "Shadow's eyes are spiral too, he's an Al Bhed. Deborah wasn't lying."

"Great." Said Raichu, "That explains why his home was destroyed." That surprised Shadow.

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, and he looks at Shadow, "Shadow, what in Zucions is with you killing and murdering people? What's your story?"

"! You want to know the whole story?" Shadow muttered, asking Jack. Jack placed his left hand on Max's right shoulder. "Ever since I've decided to return home, back to base, it was destroyed. I figure that those fools are responsible for destroying my home. You and you other mortals are responsible for destroying my home, and for killing all those Al Bheds."

"What?" Ask Raichu.

"Shadow! Reason with us!" Said Jack, "Your Al Bhed tribes have a reason for destroying, other then letting fiends destroy it. I've been there, and I saw what happened. You've just to believe it!"

"Enough of your words." Said Shadow, "I don't believe it." The others were shocked, "I don't have to take orders from anyone. I follow my own path, and I don't have to listen to anyone, not ever. I live for myself, I listen to myself, I obey my self, and I love for myself. You mortals and demons don't tell me what to do, but only my demon side, and myself."

"!"

"…Demon side?" Ask Max, "You mean to tell me, you're one of two guys?" He asks about Jack and Joey, pointing at them.

"Not really, not like those mutts." Shadow muttered, "I'm a demon of the sand."

"Shukaku!" Joey shouted, "Just like Garra."

"Shukaku?" Ask Jack, "Is that a myth?"

"No." Said Joey, "Shukaku is a demon that looks like a raccoon-dog like, and only has one tail. It's covered with sand, and trust me, you don't want to mess with a giant monster." Jack and Raichu gulped.

"It seems you've figured it out, haven't you?" Ask Shadow, "That monster, Shukaku is now sealed inside my blood. My blood has his power, back then when I was born. When I was little, they turned me…into a weapon of theirs. Since then, the Al Bhed took care of me, until we were under attack. That monster from the sky, Akoo can never find us, but give us a random attack. It grew a few days, and my Uncle decided to take care of me. I wouldn't trust him from my blood, until, the tried to kill me." They were shocked. "My own uncle.

"He tried to kill me for decades, ever since I was born. He knows that I'm a monster; he knows that I'm a beast. He tried to kill me with a curse. But I killed him first, because he was responsible for putting a curse on me in the first place!"

"Not good." Said Joey.

"I can't hold any longer." Said Max.

"Hold on." Said Jack, "I'll give you my Mystic. Yo-Yo Man taught me Entrust, so that way I can give up my Mystic to you, just to last you long in your Mirror Possession." Jack's mystic was translated straight to Max's body, and the Mirror Possession has increased, just to last long.

"Thanks, Jack." Said Max, and he looks at Shadow, "Continue."

"When I was still alone, and my uncle was killed, Deborah found me." Shadow continues with his story, "He already knew I had a monster sealed inside me. He took care of me, letting me grow up. I had no idea that the wolf guy, and then avenger would come this way."

"Let me guess." Said Joey, crossing his arms, "Henry and Peter."

"Yes…I figure you might say that." Shadow muttered, "I've grown strong from all the enemies I've killed. Everyone I meet and gets in my way will die. Even if they're my friends, family, or foes, I just don't care, but make them suffer to death. If any of you try and get in my way, I'll kill you the same way as the others I've killed so far.

"The Al Bheds I've met before told me that the good news is that we can return home now, because the battle was already over. I was about to head home on my own, but when I returned, the base was…'Destroyed!'" Shadow got even serious then before, "I just knew you mortals and humanoids were behind all of this. That's why I wanted to make sure I kill ever single person, including those who are my friends and family, will die along with them."

"_Whoa! The Base was destroyed a long time ago." _Jack thought, _"He didn't even known the real truth about the base being destroyed."_

"All of the Al Bheds died there, and then, I saw her." Said Shadow, grinning, "I saw, my mother, died from her body. She didn't escape, and it looks like monsters killed her. She got away, but I realize that someone else killed her.

"I've will avenger her death, by killing those why get in my way. My Al Bhed home, my family, gone, but I still have the demon inside my own body. I can never by touch. Ever since my adventures through the whole thing, Deborah and Henry were keeping an eye out for me, just in case if I do something…_'nasty'._ The thugs tried to kill me guns, weapons, and cannons; I don't think so.

"They tried everything to try and kill me, but I always come up on top. As long as I kill many things, I will remain alive, and I will never disappear. Not even god has control of me, or this entire world, I don't have to listen to anyone.

"Until then, Deborah put a curse on me, just in case if I do something wrong. He set up a curse, that way I can stop killing, and he inflicts pain on my mind. I will someday get my revenge, and kill the ones that have killed my mother; I don't care who they are, and I will kill every single person around, and near me."

"_Just like Peter." _Jack thought, _"He was an avenger ever since his mother was killed by his father. But now, Shadow is in this time, but this time trying to kill a lot of people, murdering them with his sand."_

"_Just like Garra." _Joey thought, _"I had strange feelings about that jug he's carrying, and that inside is Shukaku. But I don't get why his home was destroyed, or who killed his mother though. It doesn't make any sense. We need more evidence."_

"Jack! Can't I at least say something?" Ask Jack.

"Shut up your mortal." Said Shadow.

"Please, bare with me." Said Jack, "I was at your base, your home. The reason is because they were found but not by my people, but by fiends. Those fiends were responsible for killing your home, and Akoo is behind this."

"Why should I trust you?" Ask Shadow.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ask Raichu.

"It's too dangerous." Said Joey, "Let's see how the Pok'emon Hero has to say about it."

"We were there, and it was destroyed." Said Jack, "Fiends were everywhere, and I was looking for my little sister, Erika. She is no demon, but a peace girl I have lost. The whole place went crazy, crawling with fiends. We escaped from the base, and then, the Al Bheds have no choice but to blow it up." Shadow was shocked then ever. "I'm sorry, Shadow, but you need to talk to the Al Bheds in the ship."

"Yeah!" Raichu called, "We have an Airship, and there are Al Bheds inside."

"I don't believe it!" Shadow muttered, looking angry, "Because I don't trust any of you!"

"You've got to trust me!" Jack shouted, "I was there!"

"Jack, it's not working." Said Joey.

"He's right, Shadow's gone mad." Said Pikachu.

"I've got to try." Said Jack, "I was there, and the Al Bheds have to blow it, because Akoo can never find them."

"ENOUGH!" Shadow shouted, "If I can't destroy this guy that's been napping around, then I'll have to destroy all of you!"

"What?" Ask Joey, shocked.

"No! My Mystic!" Max shouted, "It's run out, and he has control!"

"I've wasted all of my Mystic." Said Jack, frighten, "And someday, things will become ugly." And then he thought, _"But will I end up just like him when I go demon, or will Peter act like Shadow, more destructive as ever."_

"Jack! Snap out of it!" Joey shouted, "Here he comes, now!"

Shadow's sand started to move around, and forming into a tsunami, and our heroes are afraid of this part. "I only like myself, I only lived for myself. No one tells me what to do. You have no rights to tell me what to do, just because I have a demon inside my blood! Now I'm going to kill you, either you like it or not." And then, a door opened, and something affected Shadow's mind, like he stopped.

"Shadow!" A voice shouted, "Haven't you kept your promise?"

And then, Shadow was in pain in his head. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Hey! What's happening to him?" Ask Joey.

"Is he?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Raichu looks at what looks like Deborah, but white skin, wearing black clothes, and normal eyes, Deborah.

"Deborah!" Jack shouted.

"It's you!" Raichu shouted. Deborah had two fingers from his right pointing at Shadow's head, and his other two fingers from his left hand on his forehead.

"Shadow!" Deborah called, "You promise you won't cause any trouble! How could you do this? Attacking another student in the Hotel in front of the witnesses, you should be a shame, trying to do this is very illegal.

Shadow could hear Deborah's voice, but he's in pain from his head, feeling like he's being punished, and seeing these weird visions from his mind.

"No! Please! Mother!" Shadow shouted in pain, "Don't leave me alone! I'll be good! Why? Why do you torment me? Why did you leave me alone? I want you to come back, please, stop the pain! I can't take it anymore!" Shadow is kneeling straight to the ground, and Deborah stopped the curse. Shadow is now breathing, but still in pain.

"Shadow!" Jack shouted, walking up to him.

"Jack! Don't get near him!" Deborah called.

"Not a good idea." Said Joey, worried, "Jack! Get away from him!"

"Shadow?" Ask Jack, releasing his hand to him, "Let me help you."

Shadow looks at Jack's hand, and slapped, "Get your mortal hands away from me!" Shadow shouted, he gets back, and walks near the door. But he stares at Deborah and muttered, "Why? Why did you protect them?"

"You promised you wouldn't attack these students." Said Deborah, "Even though the boy with brown hair and his Raichu spoke the truth, you wouldn't listen. Go back to your room and stay there until Henry gets back."

"Err!" Shadow muttered, and he looks at the others, "I'll be back! And when I do, I make sure you all are dead."

"Save it until the tournament!" Deborah demanded, pointing out the door, "To your room, young man, now!" And then, Shadow left. Deborah looks at the rest and said, "You were lucky I showed up just in time. If I hadn't, then he would have fried all of you. I'm just glad you all are safe."

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"Tell me, did I hear what the young boy said about the truth?" Ask Deborah, and then Jack told him everything about what just happened when he over there. Deborah believed his story, and the rest decided to take a break from that night. But, they've managed to get information about of Shadow, and the tournament starts tomorrow. Find out on Episode 186.

-At Jack and Raichu are okay.

-Max has a "Cochlear Implant" on his ear. Now he can hear, but still signs.

-Why did Sapphire and Bai-Long decided to come? And does Sapphire really have a thing for Joey?

-We know Shadow's story, and Deborah showed up just in time before they become dead.

-Listens to himself, loves himself, lives for himself, this guy has a stubborn attitude.


	207. Chapter 186

Episode 186

A rush straight to the Coliseum!

It's already nightfall, and both Jack and Raichu are inside the Coliseum the tournament is only one more day left, and Jack and Raichu must be prepared about their challenge against Joey Marshall, Omega, and Peter Palm. But, they have some time left before the tournament will begin, and that's why he takes Grace straight to the restaurant, Mangai's Pizza, just to calm their nerves.

"Is something wrong?" Ask a woman with brown hair, and a waiter's clothes. Jack and Raichu looks at her, but a little confused. "You look nervous."

"Sorry." Said Jack, looking down, "I was thinking about the tournament."

"I'm sure you'll do well." Said Grace, "Is ours ready?" She was asking the chef. A man with gray beard, wearing a chef clothes, and then he places a circle with six slices. That looks like pizza, but has the sauce on the top this time, and the cheese is inside as Stuffed Pizza.

"Here you go, kids." Said the chef, "On the house. You're going to need your strength before the tournament."

"Thank you very much." Said Grace, taking a piece and eating a small bite. Raichu takes a slice and eats.

Jack looks as the chef and asks, "Sir, is it okay?"

"No worries." Said the chef, "Just eat up. You got a big day at the tournament."

"Thank you." Said Jack, taking a slice and eats the stuffed pizza, "I won't forget this place."

Now that Jack and Raichu had finished their fill, they can head back to bed, and get to sleep for tomorrow. But Jack couldn't sleep, and he's still worried about the tournament, when fighting against Joey in the first.

The sun has rise up in the sky, and both Jack and Raichu walks straight to the coliseum. Things almost become worse, and Jack can't get off of his mind about Shadow and his past. Some of the people pass through Jack and Raichu, just to go see coliseum.

"_I can't believe it." _Jack thought, _"My battle against my own Cousin in the first place. I lost to him so many times that I couldn't beat him. He's a tougher opponent then ever, I've never fought against an opponent that's tough, but only fought against real monsters and bloody beasts."_

"Hey! Jack! Raichu!" A voice shouted, Jack and Raichu got their attention, and looks at a boy with brown spiky hair, have whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing blue clothes and blue pants, and regular shoes. "Where have you been?"

"I'm on my way straight to the tournament." Said Jack.

"Why are you calling us?" Ask Raichu.

"Jack! Just found an underground shortcut that can lead you straight to the Coliseum very fast!" Said the red spiky hair boy.

"Zac, are you sure?" Ask Jack, "Because this is a waste of time, and I'm going to be late."

"Come on, trust me!" Said Zac.

"Maybe we can get Zac to help us, and see if we owe him back." Said Raichu.

"…Okay." Said Jack, "You convinced me. Where's your shortcut?"

"Right this way!" Said Zac, leading his older brother and his pok'emon through the alley.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Ask Jack, following his little brother.

"Just a little more." Said Zac, "Besides, I'm only ten years old. So I'm only three younger then you." They come to a bronze plate, and Zac removed it off. "See?"

"Whoa!" Said Raichu, "…It's a hole."

"Of course." Said Zac, "Me and Growlethe found it when you were training with that big dog."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Said Jack. "Okay! Let's give this thing a try."

"That's the spirit!" Zac cheered, "Now go, big brother!"

"Here goes." Said Jack, jumping in, "YAHOO!!"

"WHAAAGH!" Raichu shouted, going through the hole.

"WHA-HOO!!" Zac cheered, going through the hole.

"Hey! Little Brother!" Jack shouted, "Where do you think this hole is leading?"

"I don't know!" Zac shouted, "But this will take you straight to the tournament straight fast! You just got to trust me!"

"I'll go on ahead!" Raichu shouted, forming into a ball, "BONZI!!"

"I just hope you're right!" Jack shouted.

"Well, trust me!" Zac shouted, pointing up ahead, "Look! There's the light, and that means your tournament is right there!"

"Alright!" Jack shouted, going through the hole, "Tournament! Here I am?" Both Jack and Zac popped out of a tree, and saw the hot springs. The hot river Jack fell in before, and then the both of them fell in, leaving Raichu safe to shore.

"AAAGGGHHH!!" SLASH! I forgot that Jack can't swim, and Zac has a hard time of his lessons, they both panicked and reach to shore, but all of their bodies are in hot water, which by the way that their skins are red.

"Wow! I didn't we go that far." Said Zac, breathing. He looks at Jack and Raichu, and…oh boy. Both Jack and Raichu stares at Zac, looking very mad. "Now, Jack," He said, nervous, "I can explain. I thought we would end up at the tournament too."

Both Jack and Raichu cracked their knuckles, and Jack shouted, pointing at the tree, "Then how come we popped out of that tree!"

"Wow, I didn't realize it would end up here." Said Zac.

"ZAC! YOU LITTLE!" Jack shouted, grabbing Zac and shacking him, "I'm going to be late, and I ever become late in the tournament…" Just then, fireworks came out of the sky, popping noises, and they can hear it. Jack looks at the fireworks, and starts to panic, "Agh! The tournament! I'm going to be late for sure! They're going to disqualify me for sure this time!"

But then, Zac felt dizzy for being shaken, and looks at his left. What he saw are those brown bulls with three tails, silver horns, silver balls on their foreheads, and looks gentle at first, but ironic to be fierce. That gave Zac an idea.

"I got it!" Zac shouted, taking one of those bulls, "How about this one, Jack?"

Jack and Raichu look at Zac confused, and then look at the bull. "That's a Tauros."

"What's a Tauros?" Ask Zac.

"You know, bulls?" Ask Raichu.

"And what about, 'this one', you said?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I figure this one is trained." Said Zac, "This is the most fastest bull in our world."

Jack believed that, and he didn't get it. "Zac, this doesn't make any sense. Why would you believe that Tauros are the fastest? It's Rapidashes that are the fastest."

"I know." Said Zac, "But get this, this is very well trained."

"What do you mean?" Ask Raichu.

"Well, since of that Rapidash you said, but have a regular Tauros." Said Zac, and both Jack and Raichu are picturing it, "A regular Tauros is not that fast then Rapidash. But if you have it trained, it will be the fastest then a Rapidash."

"I just hope you're right." Said Jack, "But try not to get this thing chasing me around town."

"You got it." Said Zac, "Just get on and have a blast." Jack and Raichu get on the back of the Tauros, but it's not compared to riding on an Arcanine he rides on. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure." Said Jack, and then he kicks the Tauros on the sides, "Hi-ya!" But then, the Tauros looks mad, and then jumps and kicks. Jack and Raichu are hanging on tight. "Agh! Not again!" And since it was trained, Jack and Raichu snapped off the Tauros, and letting of the rope, they fell forward in front of the Tauros. "Ow! Okay, that didn't work."

But then, the trained Tauros saw something on the back of Jack's neck, and it looks like Jack had his Red Cap all along. That made Tauros yelled very loud. Jack and Raichu look behind, and started to stare at the eyes, ready to do something.

"Jack, Raichu." Said Zac, sweat-drop, "I think you two want to run."

Jack gulped, "Now you tell me." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu ran away from the bull, "RUN AWAY!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!" They both shouted for the top of their lungs.

"Oh." Said Zac, "Why didn't I ever thought of it?" And then he shouts, "Hey! Jack! Make sure you and your pok'emon don't have anything that is red!"

"Now you're telling me!" Jack shouted, still running. "First the Poochyenas were chasing us, and now this? This is mad!"

"Keep running!" Raichu shouted. But more Tauros saw Jack's red cap from his back, and started to follow the trained Tauros. More Tauros chased Jack and Raichu around, and the whole people panicked when they saw Tauros coming.

"Agh! More?" Ask Jack, still running, "Now that's just great!"

"Keep running!" Raichu shouted, "I can't believe there's more then one Tauros alive!"

And then, the two couples came out to get fresh air, and saw Jack and Raichu being chased by Tauros. A woman with blond hair, and a long white dress, and a man with black hair, and black clothes came.

"I told you for the final time, I won't marry you." Said the man.

"Why?" Ask her wife.

"Then what will you saw if a boy gets chased by more then one Tauros?" Ask the man, and then they really saw it, Jack and Raichu were being chased by Tauros.

"Great! This even worse then before!" Jack shouted, "The Poochyenas chased us, and now this?"

"Now will you marry me?" Ask the wife.

"Oh boy." Said the man, "Sometimes, I just wish I would get away, and then that boy is always messing things up."

"_Wait!" _Jack thought, _"I wonder if I can split them up." _Jack pulled out of his pok'e balls, and summons five more. "Come on out, guys!" A flash came out, and then five more pok'emon joined in. It was Venusaur, Arcanine, Link, Primape, and Golduck, but Jack was shocked to see them wearing their red scarves on, and they're still running from the Tauros. "Agh! I didn't realize this would happen." Jack felt relieved, and then he commands, "Okay everyone, and listen up! I want you all five to split and get away from these Tauros as far as you can! Ready? Go!"

All five of his pok'emon fled, letting Jack and Raichu have less of the Tauros, and his pok'emon being chased by some of the Tauros. They go through alleys, but more Tauros trapped one side. The other was trapped by Tauros, and has to regroup.

Jack just smiled, "Thank goodness." He said, "Guess that gave them the slip." But then, all five of his pok'emon returned, and Jack were shocked, "Agh! Where did you guys come from? I thought you lost them?"

"We tried." Said Link, "But there were too many of them, and they had us cornered."

"Oh, great!" Said Raichu.

"Keep running!" Jack shouted, "Full speed ahead until we reach to the tournament!" He points forward, and then Jack and all of his pok'emon ran straight to the Coliseum, while being chased by Tauros.

Meanwhile at the Coliseum, a lot of people were there, and it seems the fighters and Jestro are waiting for some the tournament to start, and get Jack, Raichu, and Peter to arrive. However, Angelna is mad because she wants to be with Peter, and Vrin is mad because she wants Todd to be in this. However Sapphire and Rinblade talks about some things, and Ben and Todd aren't there, but training for the tournament.

But Jena and Brent has returned back to the arena, and there are other fighters: Amy, Sarah, Omega, Joey and Pikachu, Max, Toff, Zebron, Zu-Ling, Raye, and Godzica. However, Shadow, Jack and Raichu, and Peter haven't shown up. Jena and Brent did a search party, but no luck finding Jack, Raichu, and Peter.

"GRR!" Joey grumbled, "When is the tournament ready to start? I want to get through this now!"

"Calm yourself, Joey." Said Omega, "But have you see Jack and Raichu?"

"Not really." Said Pikachu.

"Figures." Said Omega, "And my opponent hasn't shown up. Where are they? Where's Shadow and Peter gone off to?"

But then, Joey's ear started to flicker and asks, "Hey! You hear that?"

Omega bends down on the floor, and puts his ear on the ground. "…"

"What?" Ask Joey, "What are you doing?"

Omega shushed Joey, and tries to hear it. "…Stampede?" He gets over the wall, and gets up there to see if there's something wrong.

"Hey! Where are you doing?" Ask Joey. He follows him by flying up there, since he's a Sayian. And what all three of them saw was coming this way. Joey and Pikachu were surprised, "Huh? Jack?"

"Raichu?" Ask Pikachu, "All of his pok'emon?"

The chasing still continues, and then when they were about to reach to the Coliseum entrance, the guards saw them coming, and were freaked. All of Jack's pok'emon were still out, and still being chase by a lot of Tauros.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, and now Jack and all of his pok'emon are now stuck at the entrance, trying to get through, but there were seven, and they can't get through. "I can't get through!"

"Jack! Try and put them back inside our pok'emon balls!" Raichu shouted.

"Everyone!" Jack shouted, returning back his pok'emon, and then the pok'e ball shot red, returning all of his pok'emon back into their pok'e balls. Now there's only too, they can enter. "Great, now let's…" WHAM!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Jack and Raichu yelled very loud, going all the way straight to the arena from being rammed by all of the Tauros. The Tauros rammed Jack and Raichu straight to the arena, and landed on the ground. Everyone was surprised to see them both, and Omega, Joey, and Pikachu came back down, looking at both Jack and Raichu.

"Wow. Those two sure learn how to make an entrance." Said Omega.

"What a drag." Said Joey, acting bored, "You two were late, what kept you?" But Jack and Raichu wouldn't respond, because they're unconscious from being rammed by a lot of Tauros. "Or, maybe you two need to be recovered.

Jack and Raichu snapped out of it, and Jack yells at Joey, "We were chased by Tauros! What do you think?"

"Oh." Said Joey, "Well, at least you two made it before Peter or Shadow."

Jack and Raichu get up, but looks around and only saw less of the people. "Hey! Where is Peter anyway?"

"I was supposed to fight against Shadow." Said Omega, "But he hasn't arrived at this time."

"Hey, Jack." Said Joey, "You'll be fighting against me soon, but your friend over there wants you." He points up there, seeing a figure with black clothes, spiky blue hair, and looks like Gary is moving his hand back, like he wants Jack for something.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, "I better get going." And then he goes straight up to where Peter is, along with Raichu, and follows him.

"Where were you?" Ask Peter, "…Never mind that, we got some other problems."

"Problems?" Ask Jack, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the king will be here, but he'll have guests along." Said Peter, "There will be King Ruben, Queen Tasha, Princess Dedra, and coming along with Tam and Kai. But there will also Lady Hinata, and King Reiko. But King Franklin, the Queen, and the Princess will come."

"Is that it?" Ask Jack, "How bad can they be?"

"Very back with Princess Dedra and Princess Primrose." Said Peter.

"Now that's bad." Said Raichu, "I forgot that Dedra was a nasty girl."

"You and I both, those two princess are almost worse then Angelna." Said Peter.

"I know how that feels." Said Jack, "But lets try it."

"You're right. Let's get this over with." Said Peter. And then, they saw them. "Ah, just in time." Jack and Raichu saw them, each of the royal family. He knows the King, Queen, and Princess. But then, new arrives, he already met King Ruben, Queen Tasha, Princess Dedra (Even though she's a ruthless girl), but news one came. A girl that is fourteen years old, black hair, blue eyes salmon colored skin, and wearing prep style clothing.

Her escorts are only two. A woman with black and brown hair, peach colored skin, and wearing tight leather style clothing, she must be Primrose's escort. And her other escort is a big teen with brown hair, blue eyes with white hair wearing noble style clothing. Tam is the woman, and Kai is the oldest teen about seventeen years old.

"Salutations!" Said Jack, greeting, "And welcome to…"

"Out of the way!" Primrose shouted, "Where's Brent?"

"What?" Ask Raichu, "Hey!"

"I told you to watch yourself." Said Peter, "Primrose is almost rotten as Angelna and Dedra." Dedra and Primrose were offended.

"I think they heard you." Said Jack.

"Sorry about this." Said King Ruben, "But is Prince Brent in the tournament?"

"Prince Brent is here, but only in the stands." Said Jack, "I…defeated him."

"What?" Ask Primrose, "How dare you defeat Brent?" She barked at him, "And what about Todd and Ben?"

"Todd didn't make, because I beat him." Said Peter. "But Ben made it."

"What?" Ask Primrose, and she rushed to her seats, "Out of the way, you freak!" She shoved Jack and Raichu out of way, just to get to her seat.

"_And I thought Angelna is the annoying one." _Peter thought.

"And I thought Angelna was a devil." Said Jack, "Why can't any princess be any nice? Now we have a big problem."

"Uh…are you three going to escort us?" Ask King Franklin.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair, "But is there anyone else?" _"Other then the rotten princess."_

"Well, I was going to surprise you two." Said King Franklin, and he turns around and called, "Okay you three, you can come."

Two figures came in with black cloaks, and a Pikachu. One has black spiky hair, and the other had spiky hair. "Sorry we're late." Said a voice, "But my wife had me packed." Jack and Raichu are very surprised, looking at his favorite Idol.

"…Holy…Zucions." Said Jack, "I can't believe it. My favorite idol…is here."

"I'm your favorite idol?" Ask the cloak person, "I didn't even realized my fan would look like me, except younger."

"Ash, he looks like you." Said another voice, "And Peter almost looks like me too, except younger and blue hair."

"You've come to the right place, Gary Oak." Said Peter, "How was it like to be adults?"

So they are real, the real Ask Ketchum and Gary Oak! They must have come here to see the tournament, and Jack must be excited to see his Idol again from a long time ago.

"Is this child going to be okay?" Ask Ash.

Jack snapped out of it and said, "Oh! Sorry, I must have lost focus. Since you two are adults, and have here to our tournament, the Pok'emon Noble and I will guide you to your seats. Right this way!" Jack, Raichu, and Peter take these two real characters, Ash and Gary, and Ash's pok'emon, Pikachu, to their seats.

"_Hey, Jack." _Peter whispered, _"I can't stay here long, so I'm going to be with my teacher, and your teacher for a bit."_

"_Why are you asking me this?" _Jack whispered.

"_Just to get me stronger. I know I'll take to long, but make sure the tournament continues on without me."_

"_I'll take care it."_

"_Count me in too." _Raichu whispered.

They've arrived at the best seats. "Here you go." Said Jack, "Here are you seats, gentlemen."

"Thank you." Said Ash, taking a seat, "It seems that my Pikachu wants to try out your Raichu next time."

"Hey!" Said Raichu, but he spilled the beans and shut his mouth, "Whoops!"

"! Did that Raichu just talk?" Ask Primrose surprised. "Because I can't believe I see an ugly pok'emon like that."

"Primrose!" King Ruben shouted, "Show some respect."

"Relax, Raichu." Said Ash, "I have never seen another pok'emon that can talk, well, except for Meouth though from Team Rocket I faced a long time ago."

"Well, the tournament will start soon." Said Jack.

"By the way, what are your names?" Ask Ash.

Jack and Raichu act with their pose and Jack said, "My name is Jack Davis, and I'm going to become the Pok'emon Hero!"

"And I'm his friend, Raichu!" Said Raichu.

"I don't get why am I with two." Said Peter, putting his hand on face.

"And how about you?" Ask Gary, "I'm guessing you have problems and have to get strong though. You had a rival."

"I'm Peter Palm, a Pok'emon Noble." Said Peter, introducing himself, "And I'm an Avenger."

"Like always." Said Gary, "But the tournament will start soon."

"Oh! That's right!" Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu left them, "Good-bye! Ash! Tell your family I said 'Hi!'"

"…Okay." Said Ash, "Kids these days."

And now, the tournament has already begun, and then Peter left. Ever since Ash Ketchum has arrived, along with his Pikachu, and his old rival, Gary Oak showed up, they really wanted to see the tournament from a long time ago. But now, the round is about to surpass between "Jack Davis VS Joey Marshall". The next episode will come until Episode 187.

-Jack has learned to never follow a ten-year-old kid to help him to get to the Coliseum.

-Grace will get back to Jack soon.

-Note to self; never show Tauros the color 'red'.

-Jack and Raichu made it, but where's Shadow?

-Everyone has shown up, and including the stars; Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Gary Oak.


	208. Chapter 187

Episode 187

Jack Davis Vs Joey Marshall, part 1

Okay, this is it, and get ready to place your bets! The tournament has already announced between Jack Davis VS Joey Marshall. But instead, they'll go monk because they are cousins, and they should have an equal value to fight. However, Jack did so many to try and fight against his own cousin, there's no telling how long will the match take, even it has to do with trying to beat the invincible Sayian-Jin that has ever lived. Jestro, the judge is about to announce.

"Okay you warriors!" Jestro announced, "The rules are the same, but there are changes though. The whole environment has changed, not like solid objects, but the playing field has a water pool for your water pok'emon to battle. But there are real changes. The summoning technique is only allowed to summon some pok'emon, one human and it's pok'emon, and only summons one creature. If you summon a pok'emon, you can only summon it ounce, even if it is an army of pok'emon, they have to be the same, no difference.

"And like always, whoever is knocked out, goes to your opponent. If your pok'emon is knocked out, you must return it if you're standing, but if you are out, and not the pok'emon, your opponent wins instead. When your summoning is knocked out, you can't summon it anymore, because then you can only summon ounce.

"A warrior is not allowed to switch pok'emon, and they must stay the same in battle. Plus, no cheating or I will disqualify you. Your teachers will come to the arena to stop the match just in case if something bad happens. But I must warn you, if it is your teacher, and you can't go on, then you're done.

"However, we'll start with the first match. Today's match will be 'Jack Davis' against 'Joey Marshall'. The rest of you will go the balance beam, waiting for your other match to show. And since we have two in the battle arena, summon your pok'emon."

"Okay." Said Jack, summoning his pok'emon, "I summon Link to my battle!"

"Then I'll summon Sceptile to the battle." Said Joey, "But why summoning?"

"Trust me on this." Said Jestro. Two warriors have summoned their pok'emon; one looks like a Knight Pok'emon that looks like Gardevoir but male, a green sword, a holy cross on its chest, and wearing pants. And from Sceptile, looks like a huge gecko but can stand, arms and claws, a long late, and yellow balls on its back. "When you two are ready?"

"Go Joey!" Sapphire cheered.

"Here." Said Raye, "Put these on."

"What are you wearing?" Ask Jena.

"A cheerleader outfit!" Said Raye, "That way me and Sapphire will cheer for Joey."

"Joey! Joey! He's our man! If he can't beat them, no one can!" They both cheered in their cheerleaders' outfit.

"Great." Said Amy.

"Go, big brother." Said Erika, worried.

"Go! Jack!" Zac cheered.

"Okay, this is it." Said Inuyasha, "Just a reminder that I'm not rooting for anyone."

"Oh yes you are." Said Kagome.

"Hey! Cousin!" Jack called, "Just a reminder; I'm not going easy on you."

"Neither am I." Said Joey, and Joey's Monk cloth is brand new. He's wearing black instead of orange and blue, and it looks like a jumpsuit. Jack's monk cloth however stays the same, white monk cloth with a black belt.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro.

"Okay, I'm ready." Said Joey.

"Same here." Said Jack.

"Okay. Begin!" Jestro announced, and then the battle begins!

"Here I go!" Jack shouted, pulling out something, "Pebble Rock Throw! The ultimate attack!" He jumps in the air, and chucks it towards Joey, "How about this?"

But then, Joey moved his had towards the side, just to make sure a stupid rock doesn't hit him.

"Ha, nice try." Said Joey, "Is that your best move?"

Poof! "Behind you! Believe it!" A voice shouted behind Joey, and that was no rock, it was a Jack clone, and he throws an 8-Way Kunai Knives towards Joey. It got him.

"HUH?" Joey shouted.

"I'll do it!" Jack shouted, forming hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones came out, and perform a powerful technique.

"Hi-ya!" One of the clones shouted.

POW! They form the same technique they did to Brent before. "Jack Da-vis!"

One punched Joey right in the face, and then three more attacks him on the side, sending him up in the air. The real Jack jumps straight up, spins forward, and then kicks him in the face, "Inu Clan Barrage!"

"AGH!" Joey shouted. Fwomp! Jack landed, and gets his pok'emon.

"You ready?" Ask Jack.

"I'm always ready." Said Link.

"Double team." Jack's pok'emon made a lot of copies, and he still have his four clones. He forms hand signs, "Boar! Ram! Transform!"

"Transform! Transform!" His clones, his pok'emon, and the double team had pink smoke everywhere, and then it's non other then their secret technique, the Harem Jutsu. All nudie girls, everywhere, and including Joey's love ones. Jack, Link, his clones, and the Double Team transformed into Joey's girls; Raye, Sapphire, and Bai-Long.

Joey and Sceptile were freaked, and they ever dropped their own jaws, straight to the ground. "HUH?" Joey asks, shocked. "AGH! JACK! MY EYES!" Everyone is the whole stadium who are watching are very shock to see this, but Zebron and Toff couldn't see because they're blind, but they know.

"AGH! JACK!" Amy shouted, "What the?"

"Oh man!" Brent shouted, covering his eyes, "Is he trying to blind the whole stadium?"

"Hey! Are you trying to embarrass us?" Bai-Long shouted.

"Jack! Cut that out!" Raye shouted.

"There goes the stadium." Said Sapphire.

"Has he gone crazy?" Ask Angelna, "Make him stop!"

"Go ladies, go!" Vincent cheered.

"I think we lost him." Said Yang. And then, a man with a mask that acts like a ninja comes it, Yo-Yo Man.

"Hello, sorry I was late." Said Yo-Yo Man, "What did I miss?" He looks at the arena, and saw a lot of nudie girls. He freaked out, got a nosebleed from his right nostril, and falls straight to the ground.

"What did he do?" Ask Grace, "Why did he do that?"

"Uh…make it a weapon?" Ask Erika, "I don't get it too."

"There goes the whole hood." Said Sarah.

"I think I lost my eye sight." Said Tamer, "Jack and Link has lost their minds."

"Great." Said Trey, "Now we lost them."

One of the nudie girls punches Joey straight away, sending them out cold, and then she said, "Otherwise known as…" The Mystic wore off, and all of the nudie girls were gone, but the real Jack and the real Link transformed back into their former self. "Harem Jutsu!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Joey, "Two can play it at this game." He used his Shadow clones, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All of his clones appeared, and then shouted, "Transform!"

"Transform! Transform!" Pink smoke appeared, and then Joey and his clones turned into nudie girls: Amy, Grace, and Fiona. Both Jack and Link were shocked, and they their jaw opened.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!!" Jack shouted. Now the whole stadium is even more shock then ever, except that Vincent and Furret liked it.

"UGH! What are they doing?" Ask the king, "Is this a contest?"

"Oh great!" Primrose shouted, "They're embarrassing us!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Fiona shouted, "You're blinding the whole arena!"

"_And I thought it was a tournament, not a contest." _Ash thought.

"_I can't believe we came here to see the tournament, and all we ever saw was too many nudie girls." _Gary thought, _"This is embarrassing."_

"Jack!" Amy shouted.

"Joey!" Raye shouted, and now both Jack and Joey are in trouble.

"SIT!" Amy and Raye shouted, repeatedly. Both Jack and Joey were pulled down hard by gravity, Joey returned to himself, and the all of his clones vanished. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit…"

"AGH! Raye!" Joey shouted in pain.

"Amy!" Jack shouted, in pain.

"Have you two no shame?" Raye demanded, "This is a tournament, not embarrassing us!"

"I guess those two were taught a lesson." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Just like how Jack got me with the Sexy Jutsu." Said Brent.

"_With the Sexy Jutsu and the Shadow Clone Jutsu combined, they created the Harem Jutsu." _King Franklin thought, _"But alas, with their technique, they'll get the best out of me."_

Jack and Joey got out of the ground, but Joey looks at Raye, mad. "Hey! Raye!" Joey shouted.

"Cousin." Said Jack, "So much for that. Now they're banning it."

"Good point." Said Joey, "Now, let's fight." And then, the real battle continues. "Here I come, cousin!" Joey thinks of going offensive against Jack, but Jack defends by using his own arms and hands by blocking. "Hold still, you shrimp!" Trying to punch Jack in the face by palming, Jack sure learns how to dodge.

Meanwhile, Link and Sceptile decided to attack each other with Slash, and Leaf Blade. But when trying, they sure learn how to block and attack each other's moves. Link tries to slash, but Sceptile blocks by using his Leaf Blade. Sceptile decided to use Leaf Blade, but Link used attacked too by using his sword, making them block their own attacks, and this is one intense.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile shouted, shooting out seeds out of his mouth, and Link dodges them fast. Now Link is behind the tree, but thinks quickly to attack Sceptile.

"Da! Yo! Ya!" Jack shouted, attacking with bear fist and feet, "You're mine!" A miss, and Joey grab Jack the whole body, and jumps in the air.

"Let's go for a ride!" Said Joey, performing like Seismic Toss, and slams Jack on the head.

"Ouch!" Jack shouted in pain, and then tries again, "Here I go again!"

"Try me!" Said Joey, going defensive, and it's a punch-to-punch, kick-to-kick, and palm-to-palm. But not one of them has touched each other. "Impressive."

"Boot to the head!" Jack shouted, slams the back of his foot on Joey's head, and getting him dizzy.

"Agh!" Joey shouted, in pain, "Hey! What kind of technique is that?"

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, forming hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All four of his clones come back, and perform the same technique as before.

"Hi-ya!" Pow!

"Jack! Da-vis!" Triple Pow from the sides, sending Joey straight up in the air, and the real Jack attacks with his foot.

"Inu Clan Barrage!" Pow! Pow! Pow!

"Agh!" Joey shouted in pain, and slammed on the ground. "Okay! That's it. I've had enough! Pikachu! Come on out!" Pikachu came into the arena, and gets on Joey's back. "It's time."

"Time?" Ask Jack.

"Here, Pikachu." Said Joey, giving Pikachu some kind of pill, "Eat this." Pikachu ate it, and then her body becomes red.

"Whoa! What's up with Pikachu turning red?" Ask Raichu.

Joey took some of that pill too, and then both Joey and Pikachu look like demons at first, but look like beasts. _"Surprise?" _Ask Beast Joey. _"Man Beast Clone!" _Pikachu has transformed into the same just like Joey, but still a beast.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Zatch, "It's my older brother's special technique!"

"What's that?" Ask Grace.

"Just watch." Said Inuyasha.

"_Here I come!" _Both Joeys smoke, charging towards Jack, _"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Fang over Fang!"_

"Oh boy." Said Jack, and now both Joey beasts started to spin around, like a swirling tornado, and attacks Jack, "Agh!"

"_Having fun?" _Ask one of the beasts.

"AGH! OUCH! WHOA!" Jack shouted very loud, feeling all the pain in his body from being attacked. That send him flying straight up in the air, and Link feels a bit weak from Jack's body. Jack got back up, but see them coming.

"_Want more?" _Ask one of the beasts.

"_Then let's give him some more, Pikachu!" _Beast Joey shouted.

"_I've got to think of something." _Jack thought, _"These two are unbeatable, and I can't block their attacks." _And then, he was attacked, again "AAAAAAGGGHHH!! OUCH!" That sends Jack towards the wall.

"Jack!" Link shouted, worried.

"I'm still okay!" Said Jack, getting out, and looks behind. He thought, _"Wait! That's it!" _Jack stands in position, and then waits. "Come and get me, you bloody beasts!"

"_Bloody Beasts?" _Ask Beast Pikachu, _"Don't make me laugh."_

"He's all yours." Said Beast Joey.

"_Oh boy, what fun. Fang over Fang!" _Beast Pikachu shouted, and from a good spot. Jack gets in position, and then grabs the spinning Pikachu with his tight grip. But then, he slipped and was slammed to the wall, again.

"_I got him!" _Beast Joey shouted, _"Fang Over Fang!" _He attacks Jack straight towards the wall with his spinning technique, almost making Jack become knocked out. _"That was fun."_

But Jack gets away from the way, and this time, puts on his Iron Boots just like a long time. "Let's hope this works." Said Jack, and then he gets in position one more and shouts, "Alright! Come and get me!"

"_He's got to be kidding." _Said Beast Pikachu, _"I'll take care of him!"_

"_Go for it." _Said Beast Joey. Beast Pikachu spins around, charging towards Jack.

"_Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Fang-Over-Fang!" _Beast Pikachu shouted, and everyone was watching to see if Jack would ever make it.

"Come on, Jack." Said Erika, worried. "You can do it."

"Here goes!" Jack shouted, "Now!" He grabbed Pikachu right in time, and he's not sending towards the wall.

"_What? No, this cannot be!"_ Beast Pikachu shouted, in shock. _"How did you catch me?"_

"Because!" Jack shouted, "I'm not a quitter!" He hurls Beast Pikachu straight towards the wall, and Pikachu started to scream.

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" _BOOM! That knocked Pikachu straight out cold.

"_WHY YOU!" _Beast Joey, shouted, charging towards Jack in spinning, _"I'm going to kill you, cousin!"_

"_I don't think so." _Jack thought, waiting in position, and then grabs Joey in the right spot.

"_No! This cannot be!" _Beast Joey shouted, shocked.

"By the great gods," Jack shouted, "Thy name is Jack Davis!" He hurls Beast Joey straight to his right, and Joey can't stop spinning, charging towards the wall.

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" _BOOM! Now that send Joey straight towards the wall, and then it cracked a whole in the wall.

"Wow!" Primrose cheered, "That was impressive! I didn't ever realize you two were fighters! Now that's what I call real warriors!"

"Finally, some respect around here." Said Jack, and he looks at Link, "How's your end?"

"Take a look." Said Link, pointing at a hole in the wall. Looks like Link send Sceptile towards the wall with a powerful strike.

"I'm guessing that's going to leave a mark." Said Jack.

"No! My sweet Joey!" Raye cried, "You can't be defeated that fast!"

"My Joey!" Sapphire shouts, and she looks at Raye, "Hurry! We've got to cheer for the both of them before it's too late."

"Good thinking." Said Raye, and then the both of them and their pok'emon cheered.

"Go! Joey! Go! Go! Joey! Go!"

"_Impressive." _Said a voice, and then both the beasts of Joey arise back up, staring at Jack in the eyes. _"But is that the best you can do, Pok'emon Hero?"_

"_Looks like Joey have lost it." _Jack thought.

"_Let's get him!" _Said Beast Joey, and then both the beasts of Joey spins around like a tornado, and then attack Jack head on. _"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Fang-Over-Fang!" _Jack can't defend himself from there, so he makes a run for it, thinking of another strategy. _"You can't escape!"_

"_Bliemmy! Those two are invincible!" _Jack thought, _"How can I take them both out without getting into trouble."_

One of the beasts throws a purple smoke to trap Jack inside, but then Link and Sceptile are now involved in this situation.

"_Get him, Pikachu!" _Beast Joey shouted. And now both Jack and Link are being attacked by Joey and Pikachu's technique.

"_Got to think of something." _Jack thought, _"Or me and Link are done for." _With these two stuck, Sceptile can tell through the smoke, and then attack them directly.

"Jack! Hurry!" Link shouted, "I can't hold them forever."

"_Wait! I got it!" _Jack thought, and then he gave a command, "Link! Grab Sceptile, and I'll hold on to you!" Link saw Sceptile coming, and then grabs him, Jack stick side-by-side with Link, and then Jack forms hand signs, "Boar! Ram! Transform!" White smoke, and then, the beasts came in the purple smoke, but stopped.

"_What?" _Ask Beast Joey, stopping. The purple smoked clear, and then…now there are five Beast Joeys. Everyone was surprised to see this happen, and they didn't even realize which is which.

"Whoa!" Said Erika, surprise, "Is that?"

"What an impressive move." Said King Ruben, "I didn't realize this would happen."

"But which one is which?" Ask Primrose. Beast Joey is in a struggle, and he can't tell which one are his pok'emon, or which one is either Jack or Link.

"Smart move, Jack." Said Joey, returning to normal, "But you can't fool me. I'm a demon, and my nose never lies!" He looks at his left, and punches the first one, "So it's lights out!" The first Beast Joey became knocked out.

"_Nice try, Nephew." _Inu No Taisho thought, _"That's what our tribes are, using our nose. Our nose can tell who's who without failing, and for you, Jack, you've tried your best. Joey, I'm proud of you."_

And when the clone transformed to normal, it was…his Pikachu! Joey was shocked, "Huh? Pikachu!" Everyone was shocked; Joey knocked out his own pok'emon by accident. "But, but! My nose! It never lies!" He looks at the second and gets mad, "So it's you!" He punches the second one, and then transforms back to normal. But this time, it's Sceptile, and Joey was even shocked then before.

"Joey!" Raye shouted, "Stop attacking your pok'emon!"

"But I can't tell which is which." Said Joey, nervous, and then he looks mad at the other two, and then punches them, "I'll teach you making me attacking my own pok'emon!" They were attacked, and sent to the ground. They transformed back to normal, but then, there's Pikachu and Sceptile then before. Joey was shocked. "WHA????? Impossible! What's going on?" He was confused. There are two Sceptiles, and two Pikachus. Joey knocked out three, but one is still standing.

"I had no choice, cousin." Said Jack, it was the Pikachu from Joey's left, and it transformed back into Jack. "If I wanted to get rid of your technique, then I have to destroy it."

"But what about?" Ask Joey, and then both Jack and Joey looks at the first Sceptile, and then it transformed back into Link. "No way!" Joey shouted in shock, "You out smarted me by making me attack my own pok'emon."

"That was an impressive move, Jack." Said Grace, "I guess I should return back to you!"

"Go! Jack!" Amy cheered, "Way to go, Pok'emon Hero!"

"Big brother." Said Erika.

"That's my big brother!" Zac cheered, "You've turn the tables on him!"

"Alright Jack, this is it." Said their father, Lionel; "This is your big chance to make your father proud."

"Alright, cousin." Said Jack, returning his pok'emon back to its pok'e ball; "I'm ready when you're ready."

"Hmph! We'll see about that." Said Joey, returning his pok'emon back to its pok'e ball, and putting Pikachu straight back to his father, "You're one impressive opponent. But I won't lose that fast. You may have defeated my pok'emon, and I have knocked out one of yours, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over!" He poses, just like the Hyuga Style Pose.

"Whoa." Said Jack, surprised, "What's that?"

"It's my surprise technique." Said Joey, "Come on, Pok'emon Hero."

"We'll just see." Said Jack, and then he tries to copy that pose, "Let's see: Right arm straight, left arm back, and left hand down. Left leg back, and right arm forward." He looks at his cousin, and acts like the Hyuga Style. Joey was surprised. "Defend yourself, Cousin."

Now we have a stand off, between Jack and Joey, ready to battle against each other no other. Those two sure have a lot of stamina, and they keep going even with their strengths are up. Now it continues until Episode 188.

No Notes.


	209. Chapter 188

Episode 188

Jack Davis Vs Joey Marshall, part 2

The tournament still continues, and it's still between Jack Davis and Joey Marshall this time. Both their pok'emon were knocked out before, and it's yelling all over the stadium, wanting people to give them entertainment, and they yell, "We Want More!" They cheer to who's who, and they both have the same pose as the Hyuga Style Position, but Joey has the Byakugan in the first place from his pale eye, and the battle continues.

"Okay, here we go." Said Sapphire, "Whatever they're doing."

"That's the Hyuga Style." Said Inuyasha, "My brother was trained by Neji right before Hinata taught Erika."

"Jack, I think you got to backwards." Said Joey, still positioning, "This is how you do it."

"I don't care." Said Jack, "Let's do this, cousin."

"Are you sure they should do that?" Ask Sarah, "Because that's trippin."

"Hey! One more time out of you, and no IPod for a month!" Said Tamer.

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah.

"Then just watch." Said Trey, "Things are about to get ugly."

"Bring it on, from anywhere!" Said Joey.

"You asked for it, cousin!" Jack shouted, charging towards Joey with a palm.

Joey had this feeling coming by grabbing Jack's shoulders, and then jumped in the air. Jack missed his first attack. "Hah! Think again! Err, ha!" Joey attacks Jack from behind. Next, Jack tries to attack from behind, but Joey grabbed his arm, making a miss, and elbows Jack's face. Joey turns around straight to the stomach, and then doubles the palm. "Hi-ya! Ha!"

"AGH!" Jack shouted in pain, and then he's on the ground away from Joey. Everyone was surprised to see this happen.

"That's gotta hurt." Said Primrose.

"I had a feeling Joey would go defensive like the Hyuga Clan." Said King Reiko.

"But he's from the Inu Clan." Said King Franklin, "Why is he using the Hyuga techniques?"

"Just watch." Said King Reiko.

Joey gets to his stance and shouts, "Byakugan!" His eyes turned pale, and no pupil on his eyes. He charges towards Jack, while Jack is trying to get up. "I can see Charka points…here!" He slammed his palm on Jack's stomach, and Jack can feel the pain.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Jack shouted in the pain, and then fell back down to the ground.

"You can't fool my eyes." Said Joey.

"That's got to hurt." Said Jena.

"Jack…" Said Erika, worried. "Big Brother.

"Is he okay?" Ask Zac.

Jack gets back up, and backs away from Joey, just to clear shot.

"It seems you've underestimated me." Said Joey, staring at Jack and his whole Mystic body, "Just surrender right now, and you won't take any hits."

"I won't surrender that fast!" Jack shouted, "I'm just getting started."

"What's he up to?" Ask Zatch.

"Just watch." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You'll see something coming, like the one you saw before."

"Really?" Ask Zac, looking at Yo-Yo Man, "Will you be my teacher if Jack wins?"

"Maybe." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack got his stance, and form hand signs. "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jack shouted, four clones came out, and this time, Joey can't tell which is which.

"_Impressive." _Joey thought, staring at the clones, _"It seems that Jack has made Shadow Clones, just to confuse, and I can't tell which is the real one. Although, he did waste his Mystic to make clones, and I can still see their Mystic points coming out."_

"Are you ready?" Ask Jack.

"_Bring it on from anywhere!" _Joey shouted.

"Go!" All of his clones get into a surrounded area, just to make a big circle around Joey. All five of them are now looking at Joey, ready to strike. "Okay, clones! Go by a two way attack, and then strike!"

Two of Jack's clones started to attack side ways, but Joey can tell by seeing two clones coming. Joey went defensive on the clones, by ducking, and then the two clones accidentally attacked each other by mistake.

"Agh!"

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. Two more clones try to attack Joey, but Joey grabbed the both of them, and tosses them towards the wall, slamming them very hard. "How can this be? Is he that good?"

"Impressive." Said King Franklin, "I have never seen Joey that powerful before."

"And I thought he would turn into a monster." Said Queen Tasha, "That would be scary for my Brent."

"Mom!" Brent shouted.

"Wait! Something's happening!" Primrose shouted, pointing at Jack.

"Okay! Try and take out an army!" Jack shouted, forming hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More clones came, but this time, nine. "Okay, team! Let's do it!" Jack and four clones charged towards Joey at a big target.

"Go, big brother." Said Erika.

"Here it comes." Said Grace, "With Jack's big army, Joey wouldn't stand a chance."

"This is going to be great." Said Amy, "Come on, Jack!"

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch." Said Raye, Amy was confused at her, "Watch Joey.

All of the clones got near Joey at a big angle, when all of the sudden, something blocked the clones attacks. Joey started to spin around and around, like a spinning sphere.

"8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Joey shouted, all four clones were sent flying towards the wall, and then Jack ran over his clones when he was attacked. Joey had a secret technique, a "Counter Mystic" that allows the user to counter the attack back at the opponent, but cost Mystic. "Just give up." Said Joey.

"…What was that?" Ask Erika.

"That was the 8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that Neji taught Joey how to use that technique against an army. That explains how Jack's army failed the technique." He looks at the hole Joey was in, "And also, with the Palm Rotation, he seems to have made a hole." Not that kind of a big hole, but a small hole only about two feet around like a circle.

"Cleaver." Said Jack, "But I'm not done." He gets back up, and then tries again, "This time, my clones will attack first, and then the second!" He forms hand-signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More clones come in, but this time, there are nine still. The other five are still here, but weren't gone until now. "Okay, team! Let's try this again! You five clones go first!"

Five of his clones' charges towards Joey, and Joey were well prepared. The clones, got close, but then, Joey spins around again, and performs the same technique twice.

"8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Joey shouted, and that made five clones gone. But then, four clones and Jack charged in. Joey had a feeling this would happen, and then, he counters with a better shot. "8 Trigrams, Larger Rotation." Joey created a huge spinning sphere as he spins around, and then sending Jack and his clones flying towards the wall.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!"

"WAAAAHHH!!" BOOM! All four clones where gone, but the real Jack is still standing. He gets out of the wall, and back to the arena. He's still breathing, but all of the attacks he took can't let him live forever.

"_Whoa, he's no quitter." _Joey thought, _"I better do this before Jack releases more clones."_

With these two separated from each other, about three feet, they're almost out of Mystic.

"I'm not done yet." Said Jack, breathing, "Not until I find a way to beat you."

"Jack, just give it up." Said Joey, trying to convince him, "You're running out of stamina, and you're beaten badly from all of my techniques. Why won't you quit?"

"I told you." Jack replied, "I won't quit, not until I have you done."

"_Stubborn." _Joey thought, _"Jack can't keep this up. I better knock him out before things become worse." _"Alright Jack, prepare yourself!" Joey had his stance ready, and looks at Jack. Underneath there feet looks like a China's replica of the twelve China's Zodiacs. "You're in the zone of my 8 Trigrams." He prepares himself. _"Jack, forgive me." _"8 Trigrams!" He attacks, and stabs Jack with his fingers, "Two Palms!"

Jack felt as though he had needles in his body. The stabbing from Joey's fingers is acting like the needles Jack felt before when Yo-Yo Man put needles on his body. But they are even worse, and it pains Jack's body all over. Joey continues, shouting out the numbers and stabbing Jack with his fingers.

"Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!" He was ready to deliver the blow, "8 Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" That send Jack away to the ground, but Jack gets back up. "I'll finish it off with Hyuga Style: Secret Technique." Said Joey, and then he continues with the stabbing on Jack's body by his fingers, "HEEEEEEERRRRRRR! Ha! YA! HAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAGGGHH!!" Jack shouted very loud, in pain, and landed on the ground.

"Phew. 8 Trigrams, One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms." Said Joey, looking at Jack, "Just give up, already."

But Jack can't quit that fast; he got back up, but looking at his vision, he fells like he's ready to fall.

"Yessh!" Said Sarah, surprised, "And I thought Todd had worse times, but Jack's not quitter."

"What's going on?" Ask Amy. The whole crowd looks at both Jack and Joey, seeing as though they won't end the match, but keep going.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ask Joey surprised, "I attacked you with me best, and you refuse to quit already?"

"I'm not done yet." Said Jack, forming hand-signs, "I got you where I want you, now that you've wasted your Mystic! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" But then, no clones came out. "What? What's going?"

"Jack, I stabbed your whole body with my '8 Trigrams, 64 Palms' technique. With it, I blocked all of your Charka points, and you can no longer use them."

"I was afraid of this." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Joey used that technique, but this time, blocked all of Jack's Mystic point."

"What do you mean?" Ask Erika.

"Well, you see, Mystic is suppose to get out of our body, right?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "Well, Joey must have somehow blocked all of Jack's Mystic points, each and every one of them. It's like now you are banned for using Mystic, and since Joey used it on Jack, I think Jack can't use any of his techniques that has to do with Mystic."

"That's bad." Said Grace, "Isn't there a way to open them back?"

"There is." Said Jack, "But trust me, and don't watch what will happen."

"_All of my Mystic are blocked badly, and I can't get them out." _Jack thought, _"I guess this is it. I can't go on, I can't ever beat this guy. No! I'm not suppose to say it, even if he is a demon, he's still my cousin!" _He thought of an idea, _"Wait! That's it! I have to use my Demon Mystic. But will I turn into a demon? No chance, I must give it a go!" _He shouts out of his mind, calling out his Demon side, _"Corgi Demon! I summon you and your Demon Side! Release your Mystic to me!"_

The Corgi Demon opened his eyes wide, and then, red aura surrounds Jack's body, giving him a lot of Red Mystic. Jack can feel his strength growing back, and he has more power coming back. But there was a price to way, and now Jack's body started to change.

He has long brown hair, claws coming out of his hand, hairy brown fur, fangs, dogface, red eyes, and dog triangle eyes. But he has no tail, he turned back into a demon, and everyone is very shock to see Jack Davis transform into his demon side.

"Oh no!" Said Erika, frighten, "He turned into a demon, again."

"Here we go again." Said Grace, and then she thought _"And that must be what Jack looks like as his demon side."_

"_So that must be Jack's demon form."_ King Franklin through, _"But the rules are new, so I can't change it."_

Looks like everyone, including the ones that are watching the Coliseum on their spheres, in the stadium, or on TV are seeing Jack's demon form live.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I was afraid of this." He looks at Jack's family, "Ah, yes, there was a family code that Jack is not allow to go near his cousin, I'm afraid it was too late."

"I was afraid of this." Said Lionel, "This is going to be ugly."

"Big Brother, what have you become?" Ask Zac, scared, "What are you? A monster?"

"Well, well, well." Said Joey, "So it seems you've turned into your demon state. Don't start the party without me!" And now Joey started to transform into his demon state too. This time, the long white hair stays the same, red eyes, a dogface, fangs, claws, a white long tail, and ferocious like. _"Well now, runs in the family!" _Demon Joey spoke. And now, there are two demons in the battle arena.

"I was afraid of this." Said Inu No Taisho, "But lucky the tournament rules have changed."

"Indeed." Said Sanaskue, he appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry I was late, but I got him a reward if he wins."

"Then you came in to see your brother fight in his demon form." Said Inu No Taisho.

Both demons stare at each other, glaring at each other others eyes, and then, they are ready to attack.

"_HAAAAHAAAAAAAAAGH!" _Demon Jack howled, and then charges towards Demon Joey, going offensive, but Joey dodges Demon Jack's claws like no reason. Demon Joey tries to attack, but Demon Joey avoids his claws.

"_Hold still, fresh meat!" _Demon Joey shouted. He continues to attack, but Demon Jack attacks from claw-to-claw. _"I'll destroy you!" _He charges the attack, and attacks Jack rapidly. "Er! Er! Ya! Ya! Ha! DIE! Die!" Sending Demon Jack straight into the air.

"_HRAAAAAGHH!"_ Demon Jack shouted, in pain, but he gets back up, _"HRRRAGH!"_ He charges again, attacking Demon Joey like a real beast, but Joey out smarts him by biting him on the neck Demon Joey's fang bite Demon Jack's neck. _"AGH!"_ SLASH!" _"HAAAHAAAAAAGH!"_

"_AGH!"_ Demon Joey shouted, "Smart you!" He charges with his mighty claw, but Jack counters by howling, and then a sphere came out of the ground, sending Joey straight towards the wall. BOOM! _"AH! That was good. I still want more!" _He charges again, trying to take Jack down, but then they grappled each other, trying to see who's powerful, claw-to-claw, and a fang-to-fang.

"_DIE YOU DEMON!" _Demon shouted, attacking Demon Joey.

"_Never, you fresh meat!" _Demon Joey shouted, blocking Demon Jack's claws. He counters, but misses, and Jack performs his powerful Overdrive.

"_Believe it!" _Demon Jack shouted, attacking with his claws, slashing around with his Overdrive: "Omnislash!" Joey is taking all the hits from Demo Jack's fifteen slashes, and then Demon Jack lets out a big howl, _"HAHAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"_

"_DAAAGGGHHH!!" _Demon Joey shouted sent flying. But he gets back up, and counter attack him, _"I'll destroy you!" _He attacks Demon Jack with his Omnislash too, all fifteen slashes, and then a Demon Explosion. _"Demon's Pride!" _He roared from the top of his lungs, and Demon Jack was sent flying towards the wall. Boom!

"_I got you!" _Demon Jack shouted, charging towards Demon Joey, and they both collided, a claw-to-claw, clutching each other's hands to see who can last. But alas, when clutching, the whole arena started to shake, destroying around the whole place.

Demon Jack and Demon Joey are still trying to crush each other, but underneath their feet, they see a giant crack, cracking the whole arena like a big "X". Everyone is very shock to see two demons fighting, and some try to evacuate, others are cheering.

"Joey! Please calm down!" Raye called, but Demon Joey won't listen.

"Joey! Please calm down!" Sapphire called, and still Demon Joey didn't respond.

"It's no good." Said Trey, "They're going overboard!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Tamer shouted.

"No, watch!" Trey shouted, pointing at the two demons, and then everyone sees a sphere blocking them, it was the king. He created a huge barrier, and then it comes to their sudden death, they both exploded the whole arena.

"_DIE!" _Demon Joey shouted.

BOOM! A huge explosion on the arena, and everyone was safe. The king let go of the barrier, and then, two holes in the arena. Everyone was surprised to see this happen, but they're wondering to see if the Mighty Sayian-Jin is alive, and if the Empire is okay. Jestro has a look at the two holes, they're both knocked out, and they have lost their demon side.

"_It seems that they both didn't make it." _Jestro thought, _"I guess since it only when one gets up and say, 'I win'."_

Joey came out of the hole, trying to get the dirt off. "Man! What happened?" He asks, shaking it off.

"You didn't remember?" Ask Jestro, looking at Joey.

"No." Said Joey, "All I remember was going demon. Where's Jack?" Jestro points at the other hole, and saw Jack passed-out. "I guess the Pok'emon Empire did his best, but didn't make it. He was so close having me." He gets out of the hole, and stares at him, a little happy, "I guess you did your best, but it's all over."

"Then that means that Joey Marshall wins the match." Jestro announced, but then, he was shocked to see something, "Huh? What's this?" The pass-out Jack disappeared into smoke. Joey realized something in shock.

"Huh? That wasn't Jack at all, that was his Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Joey said in shock, and he was aware, he thought, _"I've got to be on guard. Where is he going to attack me?" _He looks around, but no sign of him, _"Behind me, sideways, in front of me, above? Where is he going to attack?" _Everyone had a feeling that Joey was about to win, but didn't realize that was a Shadow Clone Jutsu. They were aware Jack would pop out anywhere, even Joey was aware of it.

A small crack in front of Joey's feet, and he looks down at the small crack. He was surprised to see this coming.

"_Wait! Can this be?" _Joey thought.

BOOM! Popped out of the ground, Jack surprised Joey with a punch under the chin, and right back on the ground. "HI-YA!" Jack shouted, right under the chin.

"NO WAY!" Joey shouted in pain, and now, he's pin down, and can't get back up. He stares at Jack, shocked, "Ugh. I was careless. How?"

"I told you before." Said Jack, breathing, "I am no quitter. It's like solving a game of chest until I finally got you."

"_So that's it." _Jestro thought, _"It seems that Jack must have been knocked out before, but still had his Demon's Mystic, just to give out a Shadow Clone Jutsu, and create a hole underground. The clone was a diversion, just to lure Joey like a fish. Hooked, lined, and sink. That must how you play the game of chess."_

"But, however," Jack continues to breath, "I can't go on like this, just because I ran out of Mystic. So this time…I decided to surrender the match to you." He looks at Jestro, "Jestro, I forfeit the match to Joey Marshall." And then he falls straight to the ground on his backside, and Joey was impressed.

"_But it seems that Jack did waste his Mystic, and he was beaten up way to hard he can't hurt his cousin." _Jestro thought, and then he announced, "It seems that we have two knocks out, but however, one decided to give up. Joey Marshall wins the match and moves on." Everyone cheers, and claps for the both of them, and their pok'emon.

"_Jack." _Joey thought, getting up and reviving him, _"That was an impressive fight though. I got to hand it; you just never quit, until you had me. That was your plan, wasn't it? Just to make me waste my Mystic. I still have some left, but I'll bring you back up." _Their wounds were recovered, feeling better.

"Bravo!" Primrose cheered, "You and your pok'emon were amazing!"

"That was an incredible match." Said Ash, "I have never seen this match very long."

"You don't say." Said Gary, "Our match was a long time ago, and they are incredible fighters. Maybe someday we'll invite them to come see the Kanto Region."

"I'm sure of it." Said Ash.

Jack was fully recovered, and sees Joey, Joey's Sceptile and Pikachu, and his Link back recovered. "Hey! What happened?" Ask Jack.

"You passed out." Said Joey, "But that's okay, you were an impressive fighter."

"Oh, darn." Said Jack, getting up, and looking at the whole crowd.

"Do you see it?" Ask Joey, "They're cheering for the both of us, and our pok'emon. I have to say, you sure won't quit, and you have a lot of courage inside of you to fight against your cousin."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Really, really." Joey replied.

"Jack!" Grace cheered, "That was the greatest entertainment we have ever saw!"

"Oh Joey!" Dedra cheered, hugging Joey, "I was scared, until you won."

"Stay away from me, or die." Said Joey, glaring at Dedra.

"YIPE! A monster!" Dedra cried, running back to her father, "King Ruben! Joey scared me!"

"That showed her." Said Jack. He looks at the whole crowd, and shows to fingers that stand for victory, "Yeah! Ha-ha-ha!

"Yahoo!" Joey cheered, "We sure gave them entertainment!"

"Give me five, cousin!" Said Jack, and then both high-five each other, and Pikachu and Raichu looks at them both, happy that this was an amazing battle.

That was the best battle ever, even though this is an Inu Clan Battle that was the best ever. However, now Joey will have to see whom he'll battle against in the next round, Omega from the Warlords, or Shadow that controls the sand? Find out until Episode 189.

Notes:

-Joey Marshall won the match.

-Joey's techniques were shown: Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry, Fang-over-Fang. 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation, Byakugan, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, 8 Trigrams 128 Palms, and Harem Jutsu.

-Jack's techniques were shown: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Inu Clan Barrage, and Harem Jutsu.

-They did transform into demons from before, but thank goodness it's over, and everyone loves them both. Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon are very popular in the tournament.


	210. Chapter 189

Episode 189

Omega Vs Shadow! The Ultimate Weapon against the power of the Sand!

Okay, now that Jack and Joey are done with their match, now it's Shadow and Omega's match. Both Jack and Joey have returned their pok'emon back to their pok'e balls, and came to the arena is Raichu, on Jack's right shoulder (Pikachu still can't be in her pok'emon ball, so she'll be on Joey's back). Meanwhile, Omega came to the arena to tell them something important.

"Are you two done?" Ask Omega, "Because now, it's my turn to battle against Shadow."

"Shadow?" Ask Raichu.

"Of course." Said Joey, "That sandman."

"He's an Al Bhed, cousin." Said Jack, "Didn't you see his spiral eyes?"

"Yes." Joey replied.

"Well, you two better rest up, because now Shadow will be down here soon." Said Omega. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu head to an entry, and decided to walk up the stairs. Meanwhile at the stands, everyone was ready to see Omega win against Shadow.

"Finally! We get to see it!" One of the crowds shouted.

"Who's Omega?" Ask another crowd.

"Who cares? I like to see them both fight!"

"This going to be awesome!"

"At least the match will come between Omega and Shadow." Said Jena.

"Who will win?" Ask Todd.

"Beats me." Said Ben.

"How about we congratulate them, Jen?" Ask Brent. Jena nodded, and then the both of them decided to take the passageway to where Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are. Back with the others, Jack and Raichu got up ahead of Joey and Pikachu while climbing up the stairs.

"Come on!" Jack shouted.

"Slow down, Jack!" Said Joey, calling Jack, "You've already recovered, and now you want to waste it again?"

"Beats me." Said Raichu, "We'll waste it when we're dead." But Jack came to a halt, stopping in the middle of the stairs before reaching to the balance. Raichu looks at what Jack is looking at. Joey and Pikachu were confused.

"Hey! What's wrong with you two?" Ask Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Joey look at what was looking at; pass through the rails, and through the corridors seeing two thugs, and a figure carrying a big gourd on its back.

"Hey! Isn't that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"It is." Said Jack, surprised, "…Shadow."

Shadow is still thrusting for blood, and two thugs blocked their passageway, not the ones that have necklaces, but with hip pants.

"So, you're the toughest of them all?" Ask the thug on the right.

"It's not all about you, but about someone else." Said the other thug, "You better lose to him."

"Plus, you better not with us." Said the thug on the right, and pulled out a knife, ready to kill Shadow. But then, Shadow's gourd popped the cork out, and then sand came out like magic, attacking the thugs. "OH SNAP! AAAAGGGGHHH!!" The thugs are being attacked, and Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are witnessing this. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The thug is killed, eaten by Shadow's sand, and then the sand goes after the other thug.

"AAAGGGHH! NO!" The thug shouted, running away. "STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" Too late! Shadow's sand grabbed the thug's leg, and dragged the thug to the darkness. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were shock, in fright, seeing what's going on in the darkness.

"I don't care what anyone say." Shadow muttered, "I don't care what you say. I don't ever listen to anyone, and if anyone gets in my especial if they are monsters, demons, gods, or human, I'll kill them. You have no control of me. Not even God has control of me! No one tells me what to do!" Shadow's sand killed the two thugs, but there are no sights about the thugs. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu stood there on the stairs, helpless, and hearing footsteps coming.

Shadow came out of the darkness, and saw all four of them, standing on the stairs, starring forward in fright. Shadow is near the staircase, and looking at Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu. Their hearts are beating fast, and Joey sensed him near, including Shadow's demon.

"_Oh no! He's there!" _Joey thought, _"What is he going to do to us?"_

However, Shadow has no time to mess with them. So he walks down the stairs, passing through them, and muttered before he goes, "…Are you going to move?" He left, and entered the battle arena.

Everyone looks at the arena, seeing between Omega and Shadow. Jestro stares at the two boys, but he has a bad feeling about Shadow and that gourd he's carrying. However, Joey and Pikachu snapped out of it just in time, and both Jena and Brent appeared.

"Hey guys!" Jena called, "You're not going to believe it!"

"We know." Said Joey, "Shadow."

"Listen." Said Brent, "We just saw Shadow murdering those thugs out of his sand, and this is about to become ugly!"

"How's Jack?" Ask Jena.

"No good." Said Pikachu, looking at Raichu and Jack, "They wouldn't move." Both Jack and Raichu were stuck like statues, can't move for a bit, until they snapped out of it, fell on the stairs.

"Whoa!" Jack shrieked, "…What? Was that?"

"A Monster!" Said Joey, "The only demon around, 'Shukaku'."

"Shukaku?" Ask Jena.

"Is that a monster?" Ask Brent.

"Not really." Said Pikachu.

"But a demon." Said Joey.

"Demon?" Ask Jack, and then he thought of it, and hurried out, "Oh no! Omega! NOVA!"

"Hey! Jack!" Raichu shouted, following Jack, "Wait up!"

"Where is he going?" Ask Brent.

"I don't know." Said Joey, "Let's hurry and find out!"

Jack and Raichu hurry straight to Nova, but Jena, Brent, Joey, and Pikachu follows him. Meanwhile at the arena, Omega and Shadow are starring at each other, ready to begin the fight. Everyone was almost concerned, and think that Shadow is a horrible monster from the Al Bhed home.

"Okay you two." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"I'm sticking the same." Said Shadow, "I won't summon any pok'emon."

"Shadow! Are you deaf?" Ask Omega, "You have to summon your pok'emon! Tournament Rules!"

"Fine." Said Shadow, pulling out a sand ball shape, "I summon, 'Sandslash'." It has summon a pok'emon, but made of sand. It looks like a pok'emon with yellow-coated body, tough spikes on its back, and claws, but this one looks ferocious then a regular Sandslash.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Said Omega, pulling out a pok'e ball, and bring out his pok'emon, "I summon, 'Tyrannitar!'" A huge pok'emon with green arm, and looks almost like a dinosaur came in battle. It looks like the same pok'emon Vincent had, except a little bigger about two more feet.

"Okay, when you two are ready." Said Jestro, but back at the stands, Jack and Raichu reached to the Warlords side, and called Nova about an emergency; a man wearing a black cloak, red spiky hair, and blue eyes.

"Nova!" Jack shouted. Nova got their attention, and found Jack and Raichu breathing in the stands.

"Hey!" Said Nova, "Came to watch the show?"

"Nova! You have to stop the match." Said Jack, "This is about to become ugly!"

"What are you talking about?" Ask Nova.

"Shadow is about to kill Omega!" Said Raichu, "Shadow is a demon! Shukaku!"

"I know what you're talking about." Said Nova, "And Omega has it covered."

"What do you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Just watch the show." Said Nova, and they decided to keep an eye on Omega, just incase if something bad happens, and now back to the arena, two warriors are ready to fight against each other.

"Ready!" Jestro announced, "Begin!"

The battle has begun, and Shadow has sent his sand after Omega and Tyrannitar that fast. "Kill them." Said Shadow, "Don't worry, mother." He feels the pain inside his head, looking like he's evil, "…You're son…will feed you. Other then the guys that look tasty, But this one is even tastier then ever."

Omega and Tyrannitar got away from the sand just in time before it touched them. Omega has his weapons out: one looks like Jack's sword, and the other looks like Joey's sword. Omega went offensive to go after Shadow, while Tyrannitar will handle Sandslash.

"Omega! Never let your guard down!" Omega shouted, he tries to attack but then, Shadow had a wall barrier that looks like him, but made of sand. "No way!"

"Sand clone." Said Shadow, and his clone went after Omega.

Tyrannitar had no idea where Sandslash will attack, until it released Sandstorm out. The whole arena is now blowing with sand, and Sandslash used Sandstorm to make the whole arena more sand, for Shadow's advantage.

"Tyrannitar!" Omega shouted, trying to block Shadow's Sand clone, "Do something!" Tyrannitar looks everywhere, and then found Sandslash. But then, Sandslash buried underground, and gets under Tyrannitar. "Use Hyperbeam under your feet!" Tyrannitar opened its mouth, and when Sandslash appeared, Tyrannitar released it. A golden beam out of its mouth sent Sandslash back underground. "Perfect!" He charges towards Shadow, and then tries to go offensive again.

Shadow had a feeling that Sandslash will try again, and then created more sand barrier. Omega continues to attack, but more sand blocked his attack like it came out of the ground, and creating a wall. And then…Omega had a plan.

He vanished in thin air, Shadow was surprised, and then Omega attacks Shadow behind.

"AGH!" Shadow shouted in pain, he looks behind, but nothing. "What the?"

"I got you!" Omega shouted, charging towards Shadow, and then he went near Shadow, slashing him with his two weapons. Shadow couldn't escape all of Omega's swords, feeling all the scratches, and cuts from his sword. "Ha! Sword Rain!" Omega stabs Shadow all the way, and then Shadow was blown away. He gets back on his feet, and looks at his body, but armor is cracked.

"You little rat!" Shadow muttered, and he shouts, "Sandslash! Now!"

Sandslash appeared out of the ground, under Omega's feet, but Tyrannitar catches Omega just in time, and then uses Crunch to attack Sandslash. Sandslash avoid Tyrannitar's attack, and then use Sand-Attack. Omega gets in front of Tyrannitar, and uses a 'Double-Shield', just to block the sand Sandslash throws. But this isn't regular sand, because Sandslash is from Shadow, and it attacks Omega instead.

"Tyrannitar! I'll keep Sandslash busy!" Omega commanded, "Just blast your Hyperbeam one more time!" Tyrannitar charges one more time, and then blast out a golden beam forward. The sand protects Sandslash just in time, but then, it broke through, and then blasts Sandslash out of the way. "Great!" Omega charges towards Shadow, going through the sandstorm, and found Shadow defenseless. "I got you!"

"You think you're cleaver!" Shadow muttered, and then he sent his sand after Omega, "Sand Coffin!" He hands moved around, making the sand move, and then all of the sand surrounded Omega, clutching him like a lot of sand, trapping Omega. "I got you!"

"Oh! You think?" Ask Omega.

"Why you!" Shadow shouted, and then he clutches his hand, "Sand Burial!" All of Shadow's hand strikes on Omega, but then, there's no blood coming out. Shadow was shock, "What? Where's the blood? Why isn't it raining blood?"

"You want blood? I'll give you blood!" A voice shouted, attacking Shadow from behind, "From my sword!"

"WHAGH!" Shadow shouted in pain, and more of his armor broke into pieces. "Why you!" He sent his sand to go after Omega, but Omega manages to get away, getting in front of Tyrannitar, and shielding him from the sand. "Your shield won't hold you long! I'll make sure my mother will be pleased to have you for dinner."

"_He's right." _Omega thought, _"There's got to be a strategy. He's controlling the sand from his arms, and hands. But what will happen if we cut them off?" _Omega looks at Tyrannitar, "Tyrannitar! Can you cover me?" His pok'emon nodded, "Then I'll go it!" He charges through the sandstorm, jumping up in the sky, and out of the sandstorm barrier.

Meanwhile, Tyrannitar will have to keep Shadow and Sandslash busy, while Omega thinks of a way to get rid of something out of Shadow. Sandslash keeps using Sand-Attack, and that's affected Tyrannitar. Tyrannitar can't keep this up, because it's Shadow's sand, doing all the damage.

"I'll make sure your pok'emon dies first." Shadow muttered, "Just like how my mother died.

"Then it will be you next!" Omega shouted, diving down towards Shadow. "Rising Falcon!" Shadow looks up in shock, and tries to create a barrier. SLASH!

Something really happened. When the sandstorm cleared, everyone saw what has been happening and see Tyrannitar and Sandslash still standing. However, Sandslash felt a little drowsy, and fell to the ground. Omega and Shadow look fine, except that everyone saw a sphere imprisoned Shadow by sand.

"Hey! Did something happen?" Ask Brent.

"What just happened?" Ask Amy, "Did Shadow got him?"

"I don't know." Said Sarah, "But something happened."

"I guess…Omega got him." Said Max, "But what's with that sphere?"

"Don't know." Said Raye.

Shadow is breathing inside the sphere, in the darkness. But then, Shadow felt some kind of weird pain, all his arms.

"What? What…is this feeling?" Shadow muttered, "Why…am I…feeling the pain?" He looks down, and saw two arms on the ground. "Those arms…are they his? Did I get him?" He looks at his own arms, but then, he thought back. "Wait a minute…blood? Why is blood dripping out of my…" He looks again, and then he looks, shock. "WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T HIS ARMS! THOSE AREN'T EVEN HIS BLOOD! THOSE ARE MY ARMS!! HE CUT OFF MY ARMS!! AND THE BLOOD!! BLOOD! THAT'S MY BLOOD!!!!!!"

Everyone was shock. The sand barrier went off, and then on the ground is Shadow's body, passed-out. So now, Jena has become fainted, but however, her friends laughed in secret. Jestro looks at Shadow's body, and then checks for pulse. Shadow looks fine, but he's passed out from Omega.

"Since Shadow and Sandslash can't move on," Jestro announced, "Then Omega and Tyrannitar win the battle!"

"I would call the medics before things become worse." Said Omega, "I think I went too hard." The medics came here just in time.

They placed Shadow on the bed cart, and Sandslash on another bed cart, and send them both of them straight to the hospital. As for Omega, he returned his pok'emon back to his pok'e ball, and then went back up the waiting area with the others.

"See? What I tell you?" Said Nova, "Omega has it covered, and he can take care of himself."

"Smart." Said Jack, surprised.

"How did he do that?" Ask Raichu, "Cutting Shadow's arms is very disgusting."

"I guess Omega is the ultimate weapon." Said Jack.

"Not really, just somebody you want to be with." Said Nova. Jack and Raichu just left, and head back to the others.

Now that Omega and Shadow's match are done, everyone is now anxious to see Peter against Godzica in their match. They've been waiting to see the Noble fight all day long, but some are wondering who they are.

"Alright! Finally!" One of the crowds shouted.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time!" Another one shouted.

"Who's Peter Palm?"

"Who cares? I say that Godzica girl is going to whoop Peter!"

"I doubt it! Peter will totally win for sure!"

"Who is Godzica? Doesn't sound special."

"Come on! Peter's the best!"

"Godzica and her pok'emon will win for sure!"

"Well, what do you know?" Said Joey, "It looks like Peter will battle against Godzica this time."

"Uh, Joey!" Said Sapphire, "Aren't you worried to see will win?"

"I don't mind." Said Joey, "After all, Raye keeps taking me shopping!" He grabs Sapphire from her shirt and said fear, "Torture! Torture I tell you!"

"I think you need a hug." Said Sapphire.

"Hold me!" Said Joey, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Oh my god! Joey is hugging me!" _Sapphire thought, feeling red.

"Will Raye know?" Ask Raichu.

"Don't worry." Said Joey, "My Shadow Clone has it covered." He looks at him and asks Jack a question. "But hey? Wasn't Peter supposed to be here?"

"Peter?" Ask Jack, confused, and then he thought, "Oh yeah! This is supposed to be Peter's match against Godzica!"

"I had a feeling Yami's sister is going to win." Said Sapphire. "I'm going to see how the Pharaoh is doing?" And then he disappeared straight to Yami.

"Yami?" Ask Jack, and then he was surprised, "Wait! That means Atem is here!"

"But wasn't the Pharaoh suppose to be with the king?" Ask Pikachu.

"Beats me." Jack replied, "I had no idea Yami would root for his sister, and I didn't know Godzica really is real. At first, I thought she was a myth, but she's real as ever."

"That explains why." Said Joey. "But I wonder if Peter will ever show up?"

Jack looks at the king, and thinks. _"Come on, Peter. Hurry up. Your match is now against Godzica, and everyone is ready to watch you win."_

Over at the top, where the king is, he was worried if they'll disqualify Peter right here and now. Jestro is with Godzica in the arena, and the king should either wait longer, or disqualify him here and now. But everyone is acting in an uproar, waiting patiently for Peter to arrive in the arena.

"I guess Peter isn't going to show up." Said King Franklin.

"That's it. He is disqualified." Said Primrose.

"Now that's just rude!" Said King Ruben, "You should learn to give people some respect."

"Well, his time is up." Said King Franklin, "I guess it's time to disqualify him here and now."

"What?" Ask Gary, "Your Majesty! How could you?"

"Because, as a ruler, if a warrior doesn't show up before time runs out, then he's disqualified." Said King Franklin, "We can't keep the tournament very long, we'll have to disqualify him before moving on."

"Why not just skip his match, and move on to the next match?" Ask Ash, "He and Jack escorted all of us to our rightful seat."

King Franklin looks at Ash, and said, "…Very well." He calls on of his soldier to go tell Jestro to skip their match, and move on to the next match. That soldier left, going straight to the arena, and going straight to Jestro.

"I guess that's it." Said Jestro, and then he announces, "Since Peter isn't showing up, I declare Godzica the…" But the soldier interrupted Jestro, whispering to him. _"What do you mean skip the match and move on?"_

"_That's what the king ordered." _The Soldier whispered.

"_Alright, then we'll skip the next." _Jestro whispered, and then he announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have techno difficulties. It seems that the king has ordered the tournament to skip Peter and Godzica's match, and move on." Everyone was even angrier then ever, yelling at the king like they really worship Peter and see his match.

However, the king is feeling a bit temper, and shouted very out loud from his voice, "SILENCE!!!" Everyone has shut his or her mouths, freaked out from the king. Including the warriors were shock to hear the king's voice. "There will no chaos or destruction in my tournament!" King Franklin announced, "Now all of you will respect the tournament with honor, or I will give you all a punishment you won't forget what I haven't done a long time ago!" Everyone was silenced, and have no choice but to watch the match.

"Whoa." Said Joey, shocked, "And I thought King Reiko is the toughest, but King Franklin is powerful. Not even I could touch him."

"_Peter." _Amy thought, worried, _"Where are you?"_

"_I wonder." _Jack thought, _"I can use my Jedi powers to see where he is. Since it told me about the future, maybe I can find him." _Jack sits down on the ground, and starts to meditate.

"Sorry Godzica." Said Jestro, talking to Godzica, "Since the king has ordered us to wait, will have to wait for him to arrive, and skip on the tournament round."

"I see." Said Godzica, and then she leaves. "I can wait."

Jestro announces, "Okay! Now! We'll move on the next match. Zu-Ling against Raye!"

"Oh boy!" Said Joey, surprised, "I can't believe it!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ask Sapphire.

"No, why?" Ask Joey, "Why would you think of that?"

Sapphire was surprised, and turns around. "Oh! Nothing." He flushed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Said a voice, and it's Raye, appearing with all the stuff, but sees a signs. "So whose…" She was surprised, "Raye Hikari VS Zu-Ling". "Don't tell me," She said, "I'm fighting against Zu-Ling."

"You are." Said Jack.

"Okay, Raye." Said Raye, "Break a leg."

And now it will be Zu-Ling against Raye. However, the king did announce that they have to skip Peter and Godzica's match straight to Raye and Zu-Ling's match. And now, the battle will continue, on Episode 190.

-Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu saw Shadow kill the thugs. They have witnessed it, seeing death.

-They're lucky they weren't killed from Shadow's sand, before they end up like thugs.

-Omega is immune from Shadow's sand attack, because controlling sand is Mystic, and Omega is a warlord.

-They'll have to skip Peter's match, and now straight to Zu-Ling and Raye's match.

-Is Sapphire in love with Joey? Because she has a thing for him.


	211. Chapter 190

Episode 190

Raye VS Zu-Ling and Amy Vs Jena! Who will claim the title?

So this is what everyone is waiting for this whole time, "Raye Hikari VS Zu-Ling". These two warriors will battle the time of their life, and still have to wait for Peter to arrive. Everyone cheers for the both of them, as they summon their pok'emon into battle. Joey felt concerned about Raye's safety, and thinking getting his revenge if Zu-Ling.

"Summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro. They both had their pok'e balls, and bring out their pok'emon.

"I summon Sealoe!" Zu-Ling shouted, throwing his pok'e ball in the air. A big blue Seal pok'emon came in the arena.

"I summon Ninetails!" Raye shouted, throwing her pok'e ball in the air. What came out of the pok'e ball were a fire fox pok'emon but a golden fur, and nine tails, that almost looks like a demon from a thousand years ago.

"Okay, since this is the first time to have a male against a female," Jestro announced, "I want you two to fight fair. I never want to hear any girl talk or nothing, because that is disrupting the match, and we can't have that. The match between Raye Hikari, against Zu-Ling, when you two are ready."

Over at the waiting area, Joey and Pikachu are keeping their eye on Raye and her Ninetails, in case if something bad happens.

"Joey. You need to calm down." Said Jack, looking at Joey, and then he whispers, _"You can't interfere the match. Remember, there are guards around here, and Crusaders around, watching us."_

"_Jack, I can't help it." _Joey whispered, _"My demon powers wouldn't calm down, because what will happen to Raye? You expect me to jump off this waiting area and kill Zu-Ling?"_

"_What Jack means is that you must calm your demon side down." _Raichu whispers, _"Before you wreak havoc."_

"Ready!" Jestro announced, and then he raises both arms in the air, "Begin!"

Both Raye and Zu-Ling both get in gage, from Rod to Short Sword, they are going on. Raye is not going down without a fight because inside is her Fox Demon self, and she better not turn into a demon, because it's illegal. But from going on, Zu-Ling attacks with a thrust, but then Raye disappears and gets behind Zu-Ling, whacking him on the head.

"Hey! Hold still!" Zu-Ling shouted, trying to attack Raye.

"I don't think so!" Raye shouted, and then she points the tip of her rod at Zu-Ling, "Fireball!" Multi-fireballs came out of the rod, and then go after Zu-Ling. Zu-Ling gets out of the way as fast as he cans, but the fireballs are too fast to dodge, and Zu-Ling almost got his clothes burned by fire.

"Hey! Watch!"

"Never! Multi-Fireballs!" She continues to cast Fireballs, lots of them.

Meanwhile, between the battle with Sealoe and Ninetails, things almost becoming worst, and that's really a bad thing to have fire against water, but not ice. Sealoe uses Crystal Ball on Ninetails, but Ninetails is too quick.

Ninetails uses Flamethrower, and Sealoe got burned to so bad, it felt as though Sealoe is under the sun. Everyone continues to watch the match, but however, some are saying, "Wow, I can't believe that Ninetails or Sealoe is that strong." But they're just lucky they haven't released their Overdrives, or their Limit Breaks.

"Watch where you're firing that thing!" Zu-Ling shouted, "If you like fire, I'll give you fire!" He had his mouth opened and shouted, "Dragon's Roar!" He shot out Multi Fire too, but yellow balls towards Raye. Raye manages to avoid them, but not that quick enough.

One of Zu-Ling's fireball hits Raye on the shoulder, and then the rest hit her on the body. Everyone was shock to see a guy hurting a girl. All of Jena's team was worried, but not Tam, Primrose, Ruben, Tasha, or any other royals. But Reiko and Hinata are worried about Raye, and so are Joey and Pikachu.

"Raye!" Joey shouted, calling her, "You've got to turn the tables on him before you start to lose the match!"

Raye looks at Raye, and thought back. She releases her own Overdrive, and then charges towards Zu-Ling. She whacks Zu-Ling right on the forehead! Next, she jumps in the air, and then attacks loads of times.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Zu-Ling shouted, "I'm trying to win here!"

"Not today!" Raye shouted, a symbol came out of nowhere but under Zu-Ling, and Raye shouted, "Talisman of Light!" That hit Zu-Ling, he was sent in the air with explosions, getting Zu-Ling hurt that bad.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

"Don't mess me with." Said Raye, "Because I'm winning this for Joey." She winks at Joey, straight in the eye, and then Joey started to blush.

"Huh?" Joey was surprised, he had his cheeks blush, "Hey! Stop it, Raye. You're making me blush.

"I guess this match is over." Said Jack.

"That was one impressive fighter." Said Trey, "Lucky she didn't have to become ruthless."

"Then that would be worse." Said Tamer, "Say, Trey, have you ever realized something's wrong."

"I do." Said Trey, and then he points, "Look!"

Everyone looks at the arena, and then saw Zu-Ling getting back up that fast. Everyone was shock to see Zu-Ling getting up, and looking mad.

"Agh! Zu-Ling's alive?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"But that's not possible!" Said Raichu, shocked.

"I thought Raye won, but Zu-Ling won't quit!" Said Joey, shocked, and the he calls, "Raye! Watch out!"

Raye turns around and then saw Zu-Ling, looking mad.

"I'm going to get you!" Zu-Ling shouted, striking his pose, and then charges towards Raye. He's a speed demon, coming from his sister. "You're going to pay you little twerp!"

Zu-Ling thrust Raye through the stomach. Everyone was very shock to see this happen, and Ninetails fell to the ground, fainted.

"RAYE!" Joey shouted, concerned. Raye fell straight to the ground, and she's knocked out from the attack. "ZU-LING! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" He tries to jump out, but Jack held him back.

"AGH! Cousin! No!" Jack shouted, holding Joey back, "You can't go down there like that! Everyone is watching, and will throw you out! I know you want your revenge, but that doesn't mean you can go down there and kill a Warlord! What will Raye say if she saw you like that?"

Joey stops there, and looks back. "…You're right. What am I going to do now?"

"_She was an impressive opponent." _Zu-Ling thought, _"But not the opponent I want to fight." _Many girls came out of nowhere, piling around him with flowers, throwing at him like he's a god.

"The winner, Zu-Ling!" Jestro announced. Zu-Ling and his Sealoe left the arena, and were followed by girls.

Meanwhile, Joey teleports straight to the arena, with Raye, and almost ready to cry; he even lost the one he loved most, telling his feelings to her, but she's knocked out for a while. Jena's team decided to see if Raye's okay, but Sapphire looks at Raye, almost like loosing a sister.

"I…am sorry, Joey." Said Jack, "It was my fault too. I almost lost my fiancé and my sister too."

"That's okay, Jack." Said Joey, "I'll take her to the hospital." He takes Raye, Ninetails, and Pikachu, and then he teleports straight to the hospital with them.

"I guess…he cares about her." Said Sapphire, "I guess I shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place."

"Sapphire?" Ask Jack.

"Agh! Did my words come out?" Ask Sapphire, surprised at Jack.

"We can hear you." Said Raichu, "I think maybe you should tell Joey the truth about you falling in love with him at first sight. But trust me on this, he's a Dog Demon, and so is Jack and the rest of Joey's family. Except his mom, she's human."

"Come on! They can't start the match with us here." Said Jack, leading Sapphire to the hospital, "I'll take you there, no problem."

"But I must do my guard duties." Said Sapphire.

"You can trust the Empire!" Said Raichu. "After all, we can help you out go straight to Joey."

"Okay." Said Sapphire.

"Okay! Now let's have our next match!" Jestro announced, he looks at the board, and shows it to everyone. "Amy May Rose VS Jena Aunti". The Princess of Yellow Field against a Shrine Maiden, this is going to be intense.

"Hey girl!" Said Sarah, "I'm going to cheer for you, okay?"

"Okay." Said Amy.

"For right now, no more thinking about Peter." Said Sarah. "If you're able to win the match, he'll show up and support you!"

"Okay." Said Amy, and then she enters the arena.

"Alright, Jena!" Said Brent, "This is your big chance you've been waiting for."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Ask Ben. They did forget that Angelna is locked up in the closet by accident. "Oh well."

"Good luck, Jena." Said Godzica, "Make me and your family proud."

"Thank you, everyone." Said Jena, and then she enters the arena.

Now two girls have entered the arena, and it seems that Peter sill hasn't show up. Amy is feeling concerned about Peter not showing up, looking around. Jena looks at Amy, all confused. However, she still has a chance to get Peter here.

"Okay, girls." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"Hey, Jestro." Said Amy, Jestro looks at her, confused, "Since Peter hasn't shown up, are you sure you want to skip his match? You and your fellow guards could find him."

"Don't worry." Said Jestro, "We got the best soldiers to go look for Peter all over. But is there something wrong?"

"No…not really." Said Amy.

"Okay then. Summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro, and they both bring their pok'emon out of their pok'e balls.

"Go! Eevee!" Jena cheered, and a furry little pok'emon came into battle.

"Oh! It looks so cute!" Said Amy, and then she summon hers, "Go! Dewgong!" A big seal pok'emon, white all over came into the arena.

"Okay, girls, the tournament the rules are the same, but I want you two to fight fair." Said Jestro, "When you two are ready?"

"_Come on, Peter." _Amy thought, _"I need you."_

"Then you better start right now!" A voice shouted, and then everyone looks at the wall, and then a saw figure with an Umbreon, blue spiky hair, black clothes, and looks like Gary.

"OH! Peter!" Amy cheered.

"Everyone! Look! It's Peter!" One of the crowds spoke.

"And he's rooting for Amy! How romantic." Said another crowd.

"Remember Amy, this is your big chance!" Peter shouted, "You are the only princess in your family that Amazonian! You can do it! I have faith in your victory, Amy May Rose."

"Oh! Peter." Said Amy, staring at Peter, "Thank you." I think she fell in love.

"Ready!" Jestro announced, "Begin!"

Both their pok'emon get into battle, but Dewgong has gotten stronger since Amy's strength grew. Amy pulls out as many arrows, and stars rapid fire on Jena. Jena can't dodge those arrows that fast, and she's not that quick.

"_Impossible!" _Jena thought, _"How did Amy become that strong? Is it because of Peter?"_

"Peter! I'm doing this for you!" Amy shouted, "Fire Arrow!" She shot an arrow that has the tip on fire. Jena manages to dodge it quick, and then sends her powerful technique on her.

Meanwhile between Dewgong and Eevee, Eevee isn't that quick because Dewgong is quicker, and faster because of Amy. Remember: Dantos share their blood with their pok'emon, and if Amy is stronger and faster, so does Dewgong.

"DEWGONG!" Dewgong shouted, releasing a powerful technique, Water Pulse. That sends Eevee straight into the air, making Dewgong attack Eevee dead ahead. Eevee shoots out a Shadow Ball, but Dewgong avoid it fast, getting behind Eevee, and releasing Aura Beam. That had to hurt, straight on her Eevee.

"EEVEE!!" Eevee shouted in pain.

"No! My Eevee!" Jena shouted, worried. The arrow came out of nowhere, and then shot Jena on the arrow. "Owie!" She looks at Amy, and she looks a powerful warrior with her Goth Clothes on. _"Can she go that fast? What is she? Who is she?" _Jena thought.

"That's it girl." Said Sarah, "Show her no mercy. Do it for Peter!"

"I've had it, Amy!" Jena shouted, "Dancing Hope!" She charges towards Amy, and then attacks with a Melee Staff. However, Amy manages to dodge the staffs just in time before that Microphone staff hit her. _"! Can she avoid my attacks that fast?" _"Spirit Blast!" Jena then shot out a white sphere, and hits Amy towards the Amy.

"AAAGGGHH!!" Amy screamed, and then had one more trick. "Here goes! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Amy's clones came out like Jack's Shadow Clone Jutsu, except they're Amy clones.

"No way!" Jena said, surprised, "Shadow Clones! Who taught you that?"

"You might say a friend taught it to me." Said Amy, she and all of the other clones pulled out their bow and arrow, and point at Jena.

"Oh boy." Said Jena, "I hope it doesn't hurt."

"It's going to hurt." Said Amy, and then all of the clones show their arrow towards Jena, but Jena manages to get down.

"_If you think you can hit me with your arrows, think again." _Jena thought, but she smells something, and looks down. The arrows are now stuck to her, but worse…FIRE! Jena's shoes are now on fire! Jena started to panic, and tries to get the arrows. "AGH! FIRE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! PLEASE! GET THIS OFF ME!" Jena tried her attacks to extinguish the fire, but then the fire got to her body, and then she becomes burned. Jena fell to the ground, and her whole body is covered with black charcoal.

Jestro checks to see if Jena is okay, but Jena is knocked out with her spiral eyes. Jestro announces, "Jena Aunti and her Pok'emon are knocked out. The winner goes to Amy May Rose, and her Dewgong!"

Everyone started to cheer for Amy, but Jena gets back up, and looks at Amy, believing it was a great match.

"I can't believe it." Said Amy, surprised, "I won."

"Congratulations, Amy." Said Jena, "That was a great match by the won." These two girls decided to shake hands. The two girls return their pok'emon, and Amy went after Peter. "Go get him."

"Peter!" Amy called, "Wait for me!" She gets out of the arena, and went after Peter.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Sarah cheered, "Can I get a, woof, woof. Woof, woof!" She's still speaking slang as always. "But wasn't Angelna suppose to be here?"

"I don't know." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, thinking, "I think she missed the match."

"But I know how did Amy won against Jena." Said Max.

"How?" Ask Sarah.

"Well, since she knows speed, and the Shadow Clones," Max said, "Do you remember where she got the Shadow Clones from?"

"Who?" Ask Sarah, "From you?"

"Nope." Said Max, "Non-other, but Jack Davis himself." Sarah and Tamer were shocked.

"What? Oh yeah!" Said Tamer, and then he remembers.

From the memory, Tamer remembers seeing Jack perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu on Brent, even with his Special Technique, the Inu Clan Barrage.

"Ram! Serpent! Tiger!" Memory Jack shouted, forming hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All of his clones came into the arena, and then attacks Brent head on.

"Hi-ya!" Pow!

"Jack!" Pow!

"Da-Vis!" Pow! Pow! Brent was sent into the air; the real Jack jumps very high up after Brent, and performs a powerful kick to send him back down.

"Inu Clan Barrage!" Memory Jack shouted, kicking Brent in the face, and sending him down. WHAM!

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Brent wailed in pain from the fall he took from Jack. Tamer remembered that happening after since it was Jack's turn to go to the arena.

Back in the present, he told Max that Jack did the Shadow Clone Jutsu on Brent, and now he taught it to Amy, just to help her win the tournament. But the only way to win is to be help by others who care.

"I get it!" Said Tamer, "Since Jack was the one that knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu by his teacher, then that means he taught it to Amy, just to help her win."

"There you go!" Said Max.

"Tsk. I knew that." Said Sarah.

"Nice try." Said Tamer, "You were lying."

"No I'm not!" Said Sarah.

"Oh well." Said Max, "Time to see who's next."

Everyone looks at the board, and it shows them who are the next fighters, "Sarah Auroch VS Max Warlock". Now Sarah and Max are very shock to see it, because they'll be against each other in the match, and see who will fight against Amy in the next round.

"Oh Snap!" Said Sarah, surprised, "It's us!"

"But I wonder how's Peter doing with Amy?" Max thought.

"Who? You mean Peter?" Ask Sarah.

"But wasn't he here?" Ask Tamer.

"Not really." Said Max, "I made Jack look like Peter, and then the real Peter possessed him, coming into the battle. I think the real Peter wanted to encourage Amy."

"Hold up, you mean?" Ask Sarah, "Ooh, she's going to be mad to see Peter transform back into Jack."

"Same here." Said Max, "But I don't how long will the match will hold for Peter to arrive, and how long will the magic last. I just hope Jack doesn't get kissed, or things will become ugly."

"But didn't you say Peter possessed him, just to kiss Amy?" Ask Tamer.

"You know what? You're right!" Said Max, "Instead of kissing Jack, Amy will kiss Peter instead."

"But are you sure?" Ask a voice, they look at her, and it's Grace.

"I'm sure." Said Max, "I transformed Jack into Peter by accident, but then, Peter's mind possessed him, taking control of him like Jack is Peter's puppet, except that Peter is far away, and he wants to help Amy. So Amy will kiss Peter instead of Jack."

"That's good." Said Grace, "But I wanted to reunite with Jack again."

"You will." Said Max, "Until we have our match." Max and Sarah enter the arena, and being prepared.

Meanwhile out of the closet, someone is stuck inside, and couldn't get out of there. Everyone has been passing through the closet that said, "Employees Only". Someone was dumb enough to be inside the closet.

"Help!" A voice shouted, "Somebody help me out here! Anyone there, hello?"

"Hey! Who's there?" Ask a voice, and it was a teen with a down hair, black clothes, wearing a cape, black pants, and a red vest. "Angelna? Is that you?"

"Hey! Who are you?" Ask Angelna, still stuck in the closet, and calling the teen.

"It's me, Vincent." Said Vincent.

"And Furret." Said Furret, Vincent's little ferret friend.

"How did you end up in there?" Ask Vincent.

"What do you think?" Ask Angelna, trying to bang through the door, "I was ready to kill Amy, until this door slammed on me, and send me straight into this closet! Can you get me out?"

"Sorry." Said Vincent, "The last time I had time with you, your were about to become perfect, until you ran away and left me in the room."

"I didn't mean to!" Said Angelna, shouting, "I fell in love with Peter! What do you think?"

"I think it's time we had some fun." Said Vincent, grinning, "Furret. Go get Jiraiya." Furret got off of Vincent's shoulder, and went to find Jiraiya.

"Wait! What are you doing? What's going on?" Ask Angelna.

"Don't worry." Said Vincent, unlocking the door.

"Hey! You unlocked it." Said Angelna, ready to leave, "Thank you." Vincent stormed inside, and locked it again, having the time of his life with Angelna. "Wait! You locked it again?"

"Just to have fun." Said Vincent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Angelna wailed very loud, but Vincent can't be hurt by sound. So he had the time of his life.

"Alright, Vincent." Said Jiraiya, peeking through the hole and taking notes. "Sooner or later, I'll give you the latest copy I ever made."

"Go, Vincent! Go!" Furret cheered. Angelna continued to scream, and Vincent continues to do something to her in the closet.

"Now this is more like it." Said Vincent, and he looks at Angelna, surprised, "Agh! What have I done?"

And now, the tournament continues the match, now between Sarah and Max. We already know that Sarah is a Black Mage, and Max is an Illusionist. Tamer looks pretty worried, but Bernard and Mike haven't shown up at the tournament. And are Amy and Peter doing behind the wall? Find out on Episode 191.

-Raye lost the match against Zu-Ling, and Joey wants his revenge.

-Zu-Ling is very popular to the ladies, but didn't get Raye's attention.

-Raye will be okay at the hospital.

-Is that really Peter? Or Jack as Peter?

-Amy won the match against Jena.


	212. Chapter 191

Episode 191

There's a Match Between a Jedi and a Sayian!

So now is the time to have two warriors. "Sarah Auroch VS Max Warlock". A powerful Black Mage against Max the Magician. These two have entered the arena, prepared with their best magic, and their best spells.

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "I'm fighting against you?"

"Hey! Show some respect." Said Max, "You're just lucky I can understand you."

"Enough!" Jestro announced, "Summon your pok'emon."

"Okay!" Said Sarah, summoning her pok'emon, "I summon Walrein." Her pok'emon looks like a huge Seal with white whisker, and a huge blue seal.

"Whoa." Said Max, surprised, and he summons his pok'emon. "I summon, Dusclops!" His pok'emon looks like a ghost that's be wrapped around like a mummy, white gloves, and one red eye like a Cyclops.

"Are you trippin?" Ask Sarah, "Is that a ghost?"

"It is." Said Max, staring at Sarah, "Because I have a trick up on my sleeves."

"When you two are ready?" Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"Try and dodge this!" Sarah shouted, throwing two needles towards Max. Max manages to get down, and then two needles are stuck on the wall. Max turns around and sees them stuck on the wall.

He looks at Sarah and said, "Big deal. What's next? Making both your needles disappear?" Max was about to continue, until both Max and his Dusclops become frozen by ice.

"Nope. That." Said Sarah, she had her Walrein to freeze something from his feet.

"Hey! What just happened?" Ask Jena.

"I don't know." Said Brent, "But I wish Jack would give me back my Yin Blade!"

"What? Jack still has it?" Ask Ben, "And I still can't tell where Angelna is."

"I don't get how Max becomes frozen that fast." Said Godzica.

"I get it." Said Tamer, "Since she threw the needles on the wall, they have been tied by her string."

"String?" Ask Trey. "You mean the string is invisible?"

"She told me that she'd use an invisible string against Max." Said Tamer, "With it, no body can see the string because it's a bit thin to see an invisible string."

"Now, let's get you out of the ice." Said Sarah, and then she casts, "Firaga!" The ice is now on fire, and Max was nothing but a dummy. Sarah and Walrein are very shock to see a disappearing act. "Oh no, he didn't!"

"Oh yes I did." Said a voice, Sarah, Walrein, looks around, and when Dusclops unwraps the body, it was Max. "Surprise! Dusclops! Shadow Ball!"

"Uh-Oh." Said Sarah, and then a bid explosion knocked them away. "OH SNAP!" She was lucky she gets back up. She pulled out loads of string, and casts them to go after Max. "Anti-Mystic String!"

"Anti-Mystic String?" Ask Max, surprised. "Shoot!" And now Max is tied up by the string, and he can't escape out of this."

"Max!" Jack shouted from the stands, "What's going on?"

"Anti-Mystic String?" Ask Joey in the stands, "Why didn't she try that in the first place?"

"I got you!" Sarah shouted, "Firaga!" But nothing happened, and now she's frozen. "Hey! What the?"

"I got you!" Max performed another dummy just in time before the Anti-Mystic String touched Max. "My Mirror Possession." Sarah looks down, and saw the length from his Mirror Possession.

"Oh Snap! You trippin." Said Sarah.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Max, pulling out some kind of dagger, and Sarah pulled out a dagger too, but still possessed by Max.

"Oh Snap! You are trippin!"

"Let's get to see who chickens first." Said Max, and then they both throw their daggers towards each other. The daggers didn't collide, they passed each other, and Max stretched his body way back, bending his back way back.

"Big deal." Said Sarah, bending down, "I'll do the same thing." Both of them dodge the daggers, but then, Sarah's head saw ram into a wall, and felt the pain to knock her out. "Agh! Ugh…" She fell on the ground, knocked out.

"And that's what I call, 'using your head'." Said Max.

"That's using your head!" Joey cheered.

"Poor, Sarah, didn't realize that there was a wall behind her." Said Max, "And since she's knocked out or unconscious…"

Jestro checks her pulse and announces, "The winner goes to Max Warlock for a quick battle." Everyone starts to cheer for Max about what has he performed, and entertaining the people around. Jack, Raichu, and Joey wanted to learn to do real magic instead of casting magic. The medics came in just in time, and took Sarah straight to the hospital to fix her head.

And now it's Zebron against Sapphire; one is a Jedi, and the other is a Sayian. There's been a source and rumor to see who's the strongest: A Sayian or a Jedi. Since Zebron is a Miraluka, he can try and sense all of Sapphire's moves. They both enter the arena, and everyone is becoming excited.

"Alright you two, since this is another Male against Female, summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro.

"Okay!" Said Sapphire, bring out her pok'emon, "Go! Hitmontop!" With her vine ball out, she brings out a pok'emon that can spin around on its head like a spinning top, wearing a blue warrior clothes, and knows a powerful kick.

"I can top that!" Said Zebron, summoning his, and then he throws his pok'e ball in the air, "I summon this!"

It flash, and then a ghost pok'emon with blind eyes, but big and all purple. "Gengar!" It spoke.

"That's one scary pok'emon." Said Jack.

"It gives me the freaks." Said Raichu.

"So, a Miraluka, huh?" Ask Joey, "I wonder. Does any of his pok'emon are blind?"

"No. He's from the Danto, or was it Crystal." Said Jack, thinking.

"Well, let's see how they do." Said Pikachu.

"When you two are ready." Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"I'll start things off!" Sapphire shouted, "Kin Blast!" She blasts rapid fire of energies towards Zebron and Gengar, and they both dodge it fast.

"That's not going to work on me!" Zebron shouted, pulling out his sword combine with thunder. "Thunder Blade!" He also commands his pok'emon, "Gengar! Go after Hitmontop and use Scary Face on it!"

Gengar phases through the ground, and went after Hitmontop. Hitmontop was aware, and when she turns around, Gengar pops out of the ground, and scares Hitmontop.

"No fair!" Sapphire shouted.

"I got you!" Zebron shouted, charging towards Sapphire, "You can't escape me now!"

"Yikes!" Said Sapphire, "Mirror Move!" Zebron sensed it coming, and then disappears behind Sapphire. "What?" She was attacked from behind. "AGH!"

"Whoa!" Said Joey, surprised, "How did Zebron do that?"

"Remember; he's blind." Said Jack.

"Why you!" Sapphire shouted, "I'm going to impress my Joey with this!" He forms her palms together and shouts, "Ki Lo-Cannon!" She blasts out a powerful energy towards Zebron, and Zebron takes a hit.

"UGH!" Zebron shouted, "Why you! I'm not going to lose to you, just because you're a Sayian." He slashes with his Thunder Blade towards Sapphire, but Sapphire avoids the slashing.

"Chi Disc!" Sapphire shouted, throwing a lot of energy discs at Zebron, but then Zebron stopped one of the energy discs, and throws them back.

"Here's your present!" Zebron shouted, sending it back at Sapphire, and then Sapphire dodges it.

Gengar gets back underground, performing Shadow Ball on Hitmontop, but Hitmontop is fast and spins around on its head. Hitmontop tries to use Rapid Kick, and that didn't work because Gengar is a ghost.

"Come on, Hitmontop!" Sapphire called, "You've got to think of something!"

"Try again!" Zebron shouted, and then he commands his pok'emon, still after Sapphire, "Gengar! Night Shade!"

Gengar had his eyes twinkled, and Hitmontop felt the pain. "Gengar!"

"TOP!!"

"No! Hitmontop!" Sapphire shrieked.

"You just dropped your guard!" Zebron shouted, and when he slashed Sapphire, the lightning blade went through Sapphire. Zebron was surprised. "No way!"

"Over here!" Sapphire called, and then she shouts, "Kin Blast!"

Zebron turns around, and then he was attacked in the back. "AGH!" He landed, but lucky he manages to get back up, and stares at Sapphire. "Lucky move."

"Now! Energy Clone!" Sapphire shouted, and she manages to make copies of herself.

"Impressive." Said Zebron, "But not impressive enough!" He uses the force, and when all of then gather their energy, Zebron disappears in thin air, and then attacks the real Sapphire.

Sapphire was attacked behind. "AGH!" She shouted in pain."

"No! Sapphire!" Brent shrieked. "What happened?"

"I forgot." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He's still my old student at the Crystal Region, and he knows all of Sapphire's moves all along."

"I forgot that he's still blind." Said Jena.

"That was a dirty trick!" Sapphire shouted, "But how did you know which one is the real one?"

"You didn't know?" Ask Zebron, "Ever since the Crystal Region, I met you a long time. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Sapphire, surprised. "I forgot that you were still blind from your Blind Clan of the Miralukas."

"I know it has been long, that's why I've entered the Orre and the Danto," Zebron continues, "Just to show my tribe that I'm will not fail my honor. But you are a Sayian, and I am a Jedi. That's why we must battle, to see who's the strongest, and you've been the best."

"Me?" Ask Sapphire.

"Yes you. From a long time ago, I thought I would never win against a Sayian, until I know one person who has inspired me to help me beat the tournament and win my honor: Jack Davis and Raichu."

Jack and Raichu were surprised, watching from the stands. Joey was impressed about these two meeting Zebron over at the Galleon Coliseum. Jack did remember that his goal is to be the Pok'emon Hero, and Zebron's goal is to win his honor by defeating all three regions of the Galleon Region.

"Did you hear that, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"I sure did, Cousin." Jack replied. "It's been a while since the Galleon Tournament. He and I dueled a long time ago, and I didn't realize that he did came from the Crystal Region at Dark Island."

"Since when does the Crystal Region have horrible names?" Ask Joey.

"Since Akoo took control of the Crystal Region." Jack replied.

"But we're going to bring the Crystal Region back from Akoo, and return back to peace ounce again." Said Raichu.

"Great." Said Joey.

"That sounds great, Raichu." Said Pikachu, "Count us in."

"And now, it's time." Said Zebron, "Time to teach you to never mess with a Jedi, no matter how weak he becomes!" He opened his sunglasses, and then shouted, "Dark Eye! Jedi Truth!"

"Big deal." Said Sapphire, going up in the air, "Here goes! Solar Flash!" She has pinpoint at the sun, ready to burn Zebron's eyes. _"Okay, this should end it here. I'm sorry Zebron, but I have no choice." _She thought, and then a ray of energy burst out of the sun, and shine down on Zebron. When Zebron is staring at Sapphire and the sun, nothing happened. Sapphire was confused. "Huh? What the?"

"Hey! Sapphire!" Jack called, "Did you ever forget that Zebron is blind like Toff?"

"I didn't realize that Crystals are stupid." Said Raichu, "She didn't realize that Zebron and Toff are both blind."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "That explains why!"

"I can't believe it!" Said Brent, "Zebron was blind this whole time, and we didn't know!"

"I wish I was blind." Said Jena.

"Well, then why did you decide to have surgery in the first place?" Ask Toff.

"Because Jack made fun of me because of my eyes, and I was hoping that I can see." Jena replied.

"Jack doesn't mind." Erika, "It's just that he doesn't mind befriend those who are different to him."

"Really?" Ask Todd, "Then how come he ditched her in the first place when she was still blind?"

"He really an important Job to do, and he don't want to fail it." Erika replied.

"But still…" Todd said.

"Here's my but still, 'Shut Up You Worthless Clan'!" Sarah insulted, "Or I will bust your mouth up."

"I'll be quiet!" Said Todd, shock.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Said Sarah.

"Now!" Zebron shouted, disappearing again, and getting behind Sapphire, "It's over!" He slashes, but it was another clone. Zebron was surprised. "What? Another Clone!"

"I got you!" Sapphire shouted, "Ki Lo-Cannon!" She blast massive energy right behind Zebron, and then he falls to the ground.

"AGH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Zebron shouted in pain, but he landed and throws his Thunder Blade sword towards Sapphire. "Ya!"

Sapphire dodges it, still flying. "Ha, miss me."

"Never underestimate a Jedi." Said Zebron, performing the force. The Thunder Blade came back, and then attacks Sapphire.

"Ow!" She shouted, falling back down.

"That's got to hurt!" Said Joey, surprised, "Sapphire!"

"Hitmontop!" Sapphire shouted, and then her Hitmontop catches her just in time, and continues to fight against Gengar.

But Gengar pulls a big one, even Hitmontop can't tell where Gengar where. "GENGAR!" Hitmontop turns around, and then freaks out at Gengar's face.

"My turn!" Zebron shouted, he charges towards Sapphire with a powerful speed and shouts, "Thunder Blade Strike!" He jumps in the air, and performs a final blow strike, but Sapphire gets out of the way just in time. She performs her attack, and then attacks Zebron with her own fist, Cutting Force.

"Take this!" Sapphire shouted. But Zebron uses his Thunder Blade to block Sapphire's attacks, giving her the shock of her life. "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Static electricity always comes in handy in battle." Said Zebron. "Now!" He uses his Speed again, trying to get behind Sapphire, but all of his speed is draining his Mystic that fast. "You won't escape."

"Oh no!" Said Sapphire, "What do I do?"

When it comes to the blow, Zebron stops right front of Sapphire, and came to a halt. Sapphire had her eyes shuts, and when she looks at the Thunder Blade, it wore off, and only had the sword near her neck. She stares at Zebron, like is he ready to finish her off.

Until that's where Zebron said, "I surrender the match to Sapphire."

Everyone was shocked and confused, Zebron surrendering the match to Sapphire? That's just crazy for that.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Zebron?"

"What the! Zebron?" Ask Raichu, shocked.

"HUH?"

"WHA? He surrendered to Sapphire?" Ask Amy.

"I guess he doesn't want to fight against girls." Said Todd.

"Phew." Said Brent, relieved, "And I thought Sapphire was a goner."

"What do you know? It seems that the Jedi decided to forfeit because he can't fight girls." Said Nova.

"Well, that's the law." Said Omega, "You can't fight against your opposite sex, but only fight against the same sex, like another guy."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Ask Sapphire.

"I said, 'I surrender the match to you', Sapphire." Said Zebron.

"…Okay." Said Sapphire.

"In that case," Jestro announces, "Zebron decides to forfeit the match. Which that Sapphire wins the match."

Everyone started to cheer for the both Zebron and Sapphire and their pok'emon and an almost awesome battle. But not many of them were appreciated about Zebron surrendering the match to a Sayian that fast.

"Hey! Sapphire!" Joey called, "At least you won! That's a good thing."

Sapphire started to flush when she heard Joey's voice. Zebron returns Dusclops back into his pok'e ball, and leaves back to the stands.

"I guess that was a tough fight." Said Max, "But I had a feeling this is going to be a long match."

"I agree." Said Jack.

"But I wonder how's Peter doing?" Ask Joey, looking at Jack, "Did you really turn into Peter?"

Amy was surprised, and stares at Jack, mad.

"Well, sort of." Said Jack. "But then, when I transformed into Peter, it becomes blur."

"Blur?" Ask Raichu, "What do you, blur?"

"I had no control." Said Jack, "Something controlled me when I was helping encouraging Amy, but it wasn't the real me."

"Could it be the real Peter that did it?" Ask Joey.

"Of course!" Said Jack, "I think Deborah is teaching Peter how to control a body that looks like him, and control it. However, since Amy didn't kiss me, she kissed Peter instead."

"Wow! I'm just glad you didn't get kissed by Amy." Said Joey, "Or you'll be burned to the ground by Amy and Grace."

"Maybe." Said Jack, "But when will Peter show up? It's almost time for his match to start soon, and he can't be late!"

"Maybe he has a doctor's appointment." Said Raichu.

"Very funny, Raichu." Said Amy, "Like my Peter would have been Jack, then I would taste different food all day."

"Ooh, duty calls." Said Joey, surprised. "Did you hear us?"

"I heard." Said Amy, "And if Jack was possessed by Peter, and I kissed him, then I kissed Peter on the lips!"

"Exactly!" Said Jack, "But we have no idea about his ware bouts, and he has to show up now!"

"Great." Said Amy.

"But where's Angelna?" Ask Jack, "I thought she was about to show up."

"I don't know." Said Amy, "Maybe she's stuck somewhere."

"I think I can give you one guest." Said Toff, "Where do you suppose Vincent went?"

"Look for something to find woman." Jack replied, and then he thought, "Which means…He's doing something Angelna!"

"What? Angelna?" Ask Ben. "Vincent is doing something to Angelna?"

"Yep." Said Toff, "And they're both stuck in the closet, and Vincent is doing to same thing what he did to Vrin."

"Now that's illegal!" Todd shouted, "Let's get him!"

"Let me know if you find Angelna naked." Said Joey, smirking.

Jena, Ben, Todd, and Brent hurried straight to the closet, and found it that said, "Employees Only". Jack came in just in time to catch Vincent again; trying to do that is illegal.

"Here we go again." Said Jack, and then he opens the door and shouts, "VINCENT!" But he froze, and shuts the door, fast. "How about we let this slide?"

"Why?" Ask Jena.

"Well, Angelna is rude, and we can't have her interrupt the match." Said Jack.

"Well, I feel bad, but okay." Said Ben.

"No." Said Jack. "Maybe we should get Angelna out of there."

"Okay, much better." Said Todd.

"Now can I have my Yin Blade back?" Ask Brent.

"Why? I want to try it out!" Said Jack.

"Sheesh!" Said Brent, "All I want is my Yin Blade back, and you're going to keep it?"

"I guess." Said Jack, "But I promise I'll give it back." And then he left to see who's next in the match."

"Agh! My next round is coming!" Ben shouted, and then he hurries to the arena. Jena, Todd, and Brent decided to get Angelna out of the closet and away from Vincent for sure. When they opened the door, they were shock to see that happen.

"VINCENT!"

Meanwhile at the arena, Toff is in the arena, waiting for Ben to show up. Everyone else is still waiting patiently for Peter to arrive, but will have to continue the match without him showing up. Ben has entered the arena just in time before the match starts, and he was prepared.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, "This is the next match between Toff and Ben."

"I got a question." Said Ben, asking Toff, "Are you a boy? Or a Girl?"

"It's quite easy." Toff replied. "…I'm a girl!" Ben was shock.

And now this will be the match between a girl who knows how to control the earth, and Ben the boxing champion. However, Toff is still blind in the match, and Peter must show up now before he's disqualified. This time around, everyone is going to watch Toff whoop Ben, from powerful Earth Magic to Boxing Champs on Episode 192.

-Max won against Sarah. No more slang for her.

-There was a real battle between the two Crystals.

-Sapphire won because Zebron forfeits the match.

-Now we know what happened to Angelna. Vincent did it go her, and it was illegal.

-Who will win, Toff or Ben? Place your bets.


	213. Chapter 192

Episode 192

The Dancing Leaf and Playing Games!

Now that Toff and Ben have entered the arena, both warriors would summon their pok'emon out before battling. But the last time Vrin fought, she lost because there was Mystic from Toff, and it was Vibration Mystic. Ben will have to be careful because Toff is a powerful opponent, and taking out opponents who are faster wouldn't stand a chance.

When the match was when all of the sudden, Jena and Brent accidentally locked themselves behind the closet.

"Help!" Jena shouted.

"Can someone get us out?" Ask Brent.

"We'll get you out." Said Sapphire.

"Hold on." Said Bai-Long.

But back at the arena, everyone is anxious to see a boxing man fight against an Earth Caster. Toff has already brung out the same pok'emon against Vrin, her Stonieon. And what Ben got out of his Vine Ball, his Metagross.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"I'll smack you silly, you twerp!" Ben shouted, charging towards Toff. Toff had a feeling that Ben was coming after her, so then she kicks the ground very hard, and then she created a pillar under Ben's feet, sending him flying up in the air. "WHAT THE!!"

Everyone was amazed to see Toff that strong. "Wow! How did she do that?" Ask one the crowds.

"I don't know." Said another.

"Is she blind?" Ask another crowd.

"She's blind as a Zubat!"

Over at the stands, Vrin decided to head back home, back to the Crystal Region. She had enough about Vincent, doing something horrible to her, and it's illegal to do that. She's not old enough, so she hugs Todd, crying.

"There, there, Vrin." Said Angelna, comforting her, "I'm sure you'll be safe home."

"I just wish Vincent would stop doing that!" Said Vrin, sobbing, "How dare he do this to me?"

"I can't watch!" Said Ben's girl, Tayl, covering her eyes, "My poor Ben!"

Jena and her friends were shock to see Ben suffer from Toff's attacks, and to see Metagross to be hurt from Stonieon.

When Metagross uses Psychic, Stonieon got away without being grabbed by the psychic. Instead. Stonieon buried Metagross in the arena, and finishes it with its powerful attack, knocking Metagross out.

"Okay! Now I'm made!" Ben shouted, charging towards Toff, "I just wanna punch you! This will only hurt for a second!" Toff had a feeling he would do it again. She stomped her feet on the ground, and then created a wall. _"Hah! Nice try!" _He thought, and then passes through the wall, and near Toff, ready to attack.

That's why she kicks the ground, making an earth trail, and then grabs Ben's leg, making the length very long, stretching the body way out, and torn Ben's pants. Ben really felt embarrassed.

"Agh!" He covered his pants, and he can feel his legs hurting from the stretching.

"That's gatta hurt." Said Joey, laughing, "He's done for."

"You mean?" Ask Jack, asking Joey.

"Yep, he's boned." Joey replied.

Meanwhile, King Ruben and Queen Tasha are now worried about their son, missing, and they didn't realize Brent was behind the closet with Jena.

"Oh dear!" Said Queen Tasha, worried, "Where's my son? Where's my baby?"

"Calm down." Said King Ruben, "Sapphire and Bai-Long are sure to bring them to safety."

Jena and Brent have finally return back to the stands, but just then, Vrin and Todd are now at the center, and Vrin is calling her parents that she's ready to come back home. Angelna and Tam are now getting into a fight, and Primrose is now asleep because of the match.

"Oh yeah!" Said Angelna.

"Yeah!" Said Tam.

"That's it!" Ben shouted, charging again, "Now you're dead! Fury Fist!"

Toff had a feeling Ben would release it. So she created a wall by her side just away from her, and when Ben came in front of Toff, she moved the wall, the wall takes Ben straight to another wall that fast, and then he was crushed by two walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ben wailed.

Jena and her friends are shock! Brent has shielded Jena's eyes.

"Don't look!" Said Brent, shock, "It's to horrible to watch." Angelna and Tam stopped fighting, and then saw Ben crushed by two walls. When the earth wall was removed, Ben fell on the ground, and he was knocked out.

Jestro checks his pulse and announces, "Ben is knocked out of the battle! The winner goes to Toff Stone and Stonieon!"

"Oh my!" Said Jena. Everyone hurries down there to get Ben and Metagross back up, but Ben and Metagross are knocked out.

"We'll take Ben and Metagross to the center." Said Sapphire. They both carry Ben and Metagross straight to the hospital, where they can rest there.

"Listen, guys, I have something to tell you." Said Todd, and then he told Jena and her friends that Vrin decided to go home because of Vincent and his actions.

Meanwhile, after that, everyone was waiting for this for a long time. They're all excited to see the one and only match between Peter and Godzica. Yami decided to show up with the king, and wanted to cheer for his little sister.

"Finally!" One of the crowds shouted, "We've been waiting for this!"

"I can't believe it!" Another crowd shouted, "Peter against Godzica!"

"I would expect them to show up just in time!"

"Just where is that Peter guy anyway? He showed up an hour ago."

"Finally!" Jack shouted, "Peter's match!"

"Alright! Peter!" Raichu cheered.

"That pok'emon noble better show up." Said Joey, "I don't get why he's taking too long."

Godzica has entered the arena with her pok'emon cat that has a coin on its head, and whiskers. However, her friends are cheering for Godzica and her pok'emon, but Primrose still fell asleep and Tam still can't seem to wake her up though.

"_I wonder where the Pok'emon Noble is." _Jestro thought, _"He still hasn't shown up."_

"_Come on, Peter." _Amy thought, worried, _"Where are you? You showed up before, but disappeared again?"_

"Hey! What's going?" One of the crowds shouted, and now things have become ugly then before.

"Where's Peter?" Ask another crowd, everyone is starting to yell at the king.

"We want Peter!"

"Peter! Peter! Peter! Peter! Peter!" Everyone is shouting out loud, calling for Peter.

"Okay, weird." Said Jena.

"I think he's done for." Said Todd, "He's late."

"I guess…he's disqualified." Said King Franklin, "Soldier! Go tell Jestro that Peter is late and must be disqualified before things become underhand."

"Ten more minutes!" Said Gary, "You can't disqualify him, just because he escorted us here, doesn't mean you get to disqualify him. Give him ten more minutes." What can the king do? He tells his soldier to go tell Jestro to wait about ten more minutes.

"_Okay, then that's it." _Jestro thought, but then the soldier whispered to Jestro's ear, telling him to wait ten more minutes. "Okay." Jestro announces, "Since Peter Palm hasn't shown up, we'll give him ten more minutes!" Everyone looks angry, and has no choice but to leave the Coliseum until ten minutes.

"Lucky." Said Jack, "Let's go take a break."

"Great!" Said Joey, leaving. Jack and Raichu saw him leaving, and they were surprised.

"Hey! Cousin! You can't abandon us like that!" Jack shouted, and then both Jack and Raichu decided to head out with Joey and his Pikachu.

"Great! Ten minutes is plenty." Said Joey, "I get to train!"

"Are you sure?" Ask Pikachu.

"Hey! I need some meat." Said Joey.

Until then, they heard a voice shouted up in front of them, "Transform!" They saw pink smoke, and know what technique they did before.

"Agh! Sexy Jutsu!" Jack shouted, "Cover your eyes!" Too late, and when they look through the pink smoke, what they saw looks like…a chubby bikini woman that looks ugly like, and not that much pretty. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu stare at the chubby like they've seen a ghost.

"Hi." Said the chubby woman in a low voice, "Did I scare you?"

"…You creep us out." Said Jack. The chubby woman transform back to normal, but Jack realizes something about the red spiky hair. "Wait a minute! Zac!"

"Gotcha!" Said Zac, trying to pose, "…Uh, was it this way, or that way? No way! That's not right." Joey is feeling mad, and pounds Zac on the head.

"You little twerp!" Joey shouted, pounded on Zac's head, "Why did you do that?"

"OW!" Zac shouted in pain, feeling his head.

"Here's round two." Said Joey, lifting his fist in the air, "This will only hurt for a second."

Jack freaked out, and grabbed Joey's arm, "Cousin! Who do you think you are? Bruce Lee? You can't just lift your fist in the air and attack my little brother!"

Joey stopped for a moment, looks at Jack and said, "Good point."

"Great." Said Raichu, "But what was that?"

"Sorry." Said Zac, apologizing to the four of them, "I was trying to learn the Sexy Jutsu."

They stared at Zac. "…But you are not old enough." Said Jack. "Why would you learn the Sexy Jutsu?"

"Well, my teacher won't teach me, because it's forbidden." Said Zac. "So I was figuring I have to do it by myself, thanks to the two of you doing it."

"I see." Said Joey, thinking, and then he's ready to leave. "Okay! Good-luck."

But Jack grabbed Joey by his right shoulder and said, "Cousin! You have to help me teaching Zac the Sexy Jutsu." He said. "I have never been teaching the young ones about the techniques, and how to be a teacher. This is my first time to be a teacher, and help my little brother."

Joey turned around and said, "Okay. I'll help you, but let's hurry up."

"Just watch his technique." Said Jack, he looks at Zac, and nod to him.

"Technique? He has one?" Ask Joey. Zac looks at the outer area, and started to concentrate. But lucky Jack stopped him.

"Uh, maybe we should do it without witnesses." Said Jack, and then he took Zac, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu to a hidden area where no one can find him. It looks a perfect area, big enough for Joey's demon size dog.

"Now this is more like it!" Said Joey, "Perfect for my Dog Size!" He looks at Zac, "Now! Why don't you show us that technique?"

"Okay." Said Zac, he concentrates, turning away from them, and then focuses, creating a vortex out of his hand. Joey was surprised to see it.

He gasped! "Is that? Spiraling Sphere?" Ask Joey.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ask Jack, "It's like the Davis Sphere for our family, but he learns it."

"Wait!" Said Joey, surprised, and he looks at Jack, "You don't learn it the Davis Sphere?"

"Not really." Jack replied, "I'm a half-demon, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, scratching her ear, "Good point."

Zac's sphere is light blue, spinning around his hand. Next, he takes his sword, the "Broad Sword", and then the sphere has grown bigger, the same as Joey. Joey and Pikachu were surprised.

"No way." Said Joey, "He combined his weapon with the Spiraling Sphere, but makes it bigger."

"But he told me something was a tad error." Said Raichu.

When Zac strikes the attack, his hand was stuck to the huge spinning sphere like glue, and then he accidentally someone out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Zac shouted, and he hits someone.

"OWIE!" A voice shouted. When the sphere is gone, she looks like a girl with a blond long hair, a white skirt, brown shirt, golden shoes, and looks like the one from the tournament. Jack and Raichu were shocked, and Joey started to laugh.

"AGH! JENA!" Jack and Raichu shouted.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Nice one!" Said Joey, pointing and laughing. When Jena was attacked, she was spiraling around while in mid-air, and knocked out on the ground.

"That's it! You're dead!" A voice shouted. Zac looks at his right, and then saw two guys. One has a black clothes, yellow hair, and holding his circle blades, which he calls it, "Blades". And on the other is Jena's boyfriend, Brent: a teen with red hair, blue pants, brown shirt, red pants, and red spiky hair.

The sphere comes back to Zac, and Zac had a bad feeling that the sphere doesn't attack ounce. "Oh no! Not again!" The sphere becomes huge again, and then it attacks both Todd and Brent together. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Brent and Todd had their defense up, but when they tried, the defense failed, and then the sphere attacks the both of them, sending them flying. "NO WAY!" Todd shouted, and they were knocked out.

"…Whoops." Said Zac, sweat-dropping.

"I see." Said Joey, "A sphere that does a powerful Guard Break. But did he waste all of his Mystic?"

"He did." Said Jack. "Let's go somewhere else."

Jack decided to take Zac, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu somewhere else, like straight through the woods. And now, Jack decided to fix Zac's problem by seeing what was the problem with the Sexy Jutsu, but someone is on his tail.

"Okay! It's time!" Jack shouted, "Zac Davis! Perform his Sexy Jutsu and shouted, "Transform!" Pink smoke surrounded him, and then he transformed into that chubby woman, wearing a bikini." "Hello." She said in a low voice.

"No! You have to make her thinner!" Jack shouted. The transformation ware off, and Zac returned to his normal self.

"Right!" Zac shouted, and he tries again, "Transform!" He transforms again back to the Sexy Jutsu, but thinner, but still ugly. "Hi!"

"No! More curlier!" Zac returned back to his normal self, and figured it out.

"Right! Transform!" Zac transformed again, and then back to a thin woman, pretty, but still with a low voice. "Hello."

"Wrong! You have to make her voice, softer!"

Zac returned to normal and shouted, "Right! Transform!" Pink smoke one more time, and then, a pretty girl with a girl voice spoke. "Hi there!"

"…Yes! That's it!" Jack shouted.

"Now that's better!" Joey cheered, "That's how you do the Sexy Jutsu!"

Now that Zac has finally got the Sexy Jutsu, he has transformed back to normal. They heard footsteps, coming from behind them. Jack, Raichu, and Joey sensed it from behind, and they can hear it. A figure comes out, wearing black glasses, wearing a brown jumpsuit, and looks like the same guy from before.

"There you are!" The person shouted, "Zac Davis! Where have you been?"

"Oops! Sorry, teacher." Said Zac. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were shocked.

"AAGGGHH!!!"

"EFIKI!" Jack shouted, "Efiki is your teacher?"

"That's crazy!" Joey shouted.

"You Pervert!" Raichu shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Jack? Raichu? What are you doing?" Ask Efiki, and then he walks towards Zac, "Come on, Zac! You're coming with me."

"I don't think so!" Zac shouted, he formed the right hand signs, and shouted, "Transform!" Pink smoke surrounded him, and when Efiki looks through the pink smoke, Zac transformed into…Jena! This time with no skirt, shirt, and shoes but more prettier, and wearing a bikini, white. She spoke in a soft voice, "How do you like my Sexy Jutsu?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Efiki shouted, freaked out.

Zac transformed back to himself and said, "Hey! He's not defeated."

When Efiki's body froze, he fell down like a bowling ball hit him, and falls down like a bowling pin.

"Uh…Zac. I think you defeated him." Said Joey.

"Why! I can't believe it!" Said Efiki, shocked, and he looks mad, "How dare you use that forbidden technique! I'll give you the most cruel punishment you'll never forget!" Zac was shock, but Jack and Raichu got in front of him.

"No one hurts my little brother and gets away!" Jack shouted, forming hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jack has created Shadow Clones, and there are a lot Jacks, everywhere.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Joey shouted, formed a hand sign, and then he had clones out.

"Clone Jutsu!" Zac shouted, and he only had a few clones. It seems that both Raichu and Pikachu wanted to get into the action by using a Double Team, creating a lot of them.

"_A Shadow Clone Jutsu." _Efiki thought, _"Double Teams and Clone Jutsu. It seems that they're impressive opponents. But I'm the top one, so you better watch out." _Efiki walks in the middle of the area, but then, all of the clones formed hand signs, and decided to get rid him.

They all shouted at the same time, "Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!" All of the clones and the double teams were surrounded by pink smoke, and they all turn into a big sexy group of nudie girls! Efiki is super freaked, seeing a lot of girls.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Efiki shouted, freaked out. All of the nudie girls wrapped their bodies around Efiki, and then Efiki jumped very high in the air, paralyzed on the ground. All the clones disappeared, and the nudie girls are gone, revealing themselves. Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Zac returned back to normal.

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted, "With our Harem Jutsu!"

"Nice!" Joey cheered, "Congratulations!"

"Alright!" Zac cheered, "I've learned the Sexy Jutsu."

"Hey Jack!" Said Joey, asking Jack a question, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Jack and Raichu think for a minute, and then Jack was shock. "Agh! Peter! The tournament!" Jack and Raichu hurried straight to the tournament, and both Joey and Pikachu hurried to the tournament. "Let's hurry!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Zac shouted, following Jack and Raichu.

When they enter the tournament, everyone is still looking angry, waiting patiently for Peter to hurry straight to the arena. Godzica, her pok'emon Meouth, and the judge, Jestro are in the arena. However, Jestro has check his watch, checking to see how much time left before Peter becomes disqualified. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are in the arena, waiting to see if Peter will show up.

"Sheesh! Where is he?" Ask Joey, looking around.

"Is he late again?" Ask Pikachu.

"Come on, Peter." Said Jack, "Everyone is waiting. Where are you?"

"Where's my Peter?" Ask Angelna, angry, "I can't believe it! Where's my Peter!"

"I don't know." Said Jena, feeling her head, "But I'm just lucky Brent, Todd, and I are alive."

"Same here." Said Todd, "Peter is late, and I don't get why we were hit by that thing."

"It looks like a blue sphere." Said Ben, "But I had no idea what it's called."

"It's called the Spiraling Sphere." Said Jena, "It must be the Royal Family that learns that technique. I just don't get how did Zac learn it."

"Maybe because he's one of the royal family." Said Godzica.

Yeah right! That Spiraling Sphere is really known as the Davis Sphere, an ability to give the Davis Sphere to those who are from the Davis Family. There was a tad error from Zac's technique, giving it a powerful Guard Break, and doing a powerful damage.

"But it's still a royal family move." Said Angelna.

"Shut up!" POW!

"Owie!" Angelna squirm, feeling in pain.

Now then, when Jestro checks the watch, it seems that time is running out, and Peter is about to become disqualified.

"_Come on." _Amy thought, still worried. _"Peter, where are you?"_

"_Peter." _Erika thought.

"I swear, if he doesn't show," Jack said, "Then I swear I'll kill him."

"Save some for me!" Said Joey, cracking his knuckles.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "He's my rival, so I'll deal with him. You have Henry, so you deal with him."

"Fine." Said Joey, stubborn.

"It's almost time." Said Jestro, Jack and Raichu were shock. Jestro counts it down from the watch it ticks. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." They were shock, until then… Leaves come out of nowhere, blowing from the wind, and then it created a sphere, spinning around like a spinning sphere.

Three figures came to the arena, and they just showed up. This man looks like Orochimaru but white skin, and normal eyes, a Ninja with a mask one, black jumpsuit, white gloves, and red boots. And then last, a teen with blue spiky hair, black knight cloth, handsome, and has Gary's face.

"I see." Said Jestro, "And you are?"

The teen boy looks at Jestro and said, "…My name, is 'Peter Palm'."

Until Episode 193, the tournament continues. To be continue?

-They still have to wait for Peter to arrive, but decided to wait about ten more minutes.

-Zac is trying to learn the Sexy Jutsu, until he learned it.

-Joey was surprised, the Spiraling Sphere, known as Davis Family technique, Davis Sphere.

-They were about to disqualify Peter, until Peter, Yo-Yo Man, and Deborah showed up with him.


	214. Chapter 193

Episode 193

The Match between Peter against Godzica! The Black Noble Arrives!

The tournament continues, and now Peter has shown up with his teachers, Deborah and Yo-Yo Man. They appeared by leaves, and it seems that Peter has become even more powerful then before. Everyone started to cheer for him for showing up. Sapphire and Bai-Long has return with drinks, but become surprised to see Peter arrived at the arena.

"Sorry we're late." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Traffic was terrible, and we have to arrive before the match. Tell me; is Peter disqualified?"

Jestro checks the watch and said; "Only five seconds late, but made it in the tournament."

"That's a relief." Said Deborah, "For a second there, I thought Peter was disqualified."

"Great. The Pok'emon Noble has to make his big entrance." Said Joey, "What…a…drag."

"Shut it." Said Peter, "It's not like we have to train extra hard with these dumbbells carrying us down."

"Peter! You were almost late!" Jack shouted, "They were about to disqualify you!"

"Yeah!" Said Raichu.

"Relax, loser." Said Peter, "You did took care of the problem when I wasn't around, right? I had no choice but to learn the 'Thought Possession'. I can translate my body to someone else's body without a problem. Not a basic technique. Jack. Did you win?"

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Figures." Said Peter, "You'll be fighting against me in the Slide Show."

"Come on, Jack." Said Joey, "They're about to start the match." Joey then disappears, and teleports on the stands with his Pikachu.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jack shouted, following Joey. "Hey! Peter! Don't lose!"

"…Got it." Said Peter, and he stares at Godzica. "Godzica, right? I should have known you would be Yami's Sister."

"Peter, if that's your name." Said Godzica.

"Alright, we'll get out of your way." Said Deborah, and he takes Yo-Yo Man straight to the stands, just to be with Jack and Raichu.

Only Peter, Godzica, and Meouth are still in the arena, and ready to battle. However, Peter looks different then before, and Jestro is about to begin the battle. Amy looks pretty worried about these two ready to battle, and Peter's safety.

"Before we fight, Godzica." Peter said, "Why don't you surrender the match before things become ugly, or become worse."

"I well fight until one of us win!" Godzica replied.

"Peter, did you summon a pok'emon?" Ask Jestro.

"I know who to choose." Said Peter, and then he tosses his pok'e ball out, "I summon, Charizard!" It flashed red, and then a huge pok'emon that looks like a dragon but orange skin, and suppose to be a lizard but with wings came out. Meouth looks frighten at Peter's Charizard.

"Hmph. Then it's your funeral." Said Peter; he pulled out his Masamune; the longest Katana made, and gets in position. "I will send you back to the afterlife, unless it's someone else I'm after."

"Do what you want, I shall not die until my service to Jena is complete." Said Godzica, brave.

"…Don't make me laugh." Said Peter.

Before the battle begins, someone is coming straight to the Coliseum, and two guards saw the two of them coming. One looks a teen with black greasy hair, have a black jumpsuit, bushy brow, and have wooden arms and legs. The other is the same, but wearing a green jumpsuit, and doesn't have wooden arms and legs.

"Ah! You made it." Said the first guard.

"Please. Come right in." Said the other guard.

The teen put his right hand on his right eye brow and said, "Yes, gentlemen! We've come here to see the match, by 'Mike Lee Rock!' And 'Bernard Sensei!'"

"That's my student!" Said Bernard, "We just came here to watch the tournament!"

"You came in just in time, gentlemen." Said the second guard.

"Today's match is special!" Said the first guard, "And it's Peter against Godzica!"

"But what happened to Max's match?" Ask Bernard.

"You didn't see it?" Ask the first guard, "Max won against Sarah! It was incredible! Don't just stand there like chestnuts! Come on in! It's Peter against Godzica!"

"You got it!" Said Mike, and then both Bernard and Mike enter inside the Coliseum, and decided to take their seats.

Meanwhile, back inside the arena, they were prepared, and it seems that everyone is excited to watch them battle. Peter had a feeling that fighting a girl is wrong, but when it comes to the tournament, he learns not to trust anyone but himself.

"Before we begin, I like to take some of my armor off." Said Peter.

"Fine with me." Said Godzica, and then Peter started to take his black clothes off, but keeping the pants and shirt on. What he took off is his black gauntlet, throwing it away in the air. It came back down, and crashed straight down, making a hole like gravity. Everyone was surprised to see that happen. "!"

Next, Peter took off his other black gauntlet, and throws it to the crowd. The crowd catches it, but it becomes heavier then ever.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack, "Aren't those things heavy?"

"They are." Said Joey, "I think Peter is wearing something, just to make himself light."

"So the armor he was wearing was heavy?" Ask Raichu, surprised.

"Yep." Said Pikachu, "Sayian people use it to get strong. Why do you think Joey learns how to fly?"

"But what's going to happen to Peter?" Ask Jack.

"Beats me. Become faster?" Ask Joey.

"Then keep an eye out for Peter." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Just watch him."

"Okay, Peter." Said Jack. Peter started to remove his shoes, letting out clean feet, and the shoes become heavier then ever. He threw his cloak in the air, and it came down like a huge boulder. Everyone was surprised to see it, and then battle is about to begin.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"I think I'll start things off!" Peter shouted, charging, "Charizard! Go!" Peter was even faster then before! They must have trained, and Charizard had his speed double. Godzica and Meouth were shock to see it happening, and create a shield to block Peter's attack.

"Nice try!" Said Godzica.

"Guess again!" Peter shouted. Attacking from behind, he then attacks her from behind. "There!"

Slash! Godzica was slashed from behind, and Charizard uses a fast Flamethrower! Meouth can't sense it, so Meouth is burned badly by the fire.

"Fire Dragon Spell!" Godzica shouted, casting a spell on Peter. Peter knows where it coming, and he avoids it faster, making more evasion then ever, Godzica was shock to see that the spell missed. "No way!"

"No fair!" Ben shouted, "Godzica!"

"Ha! Hu! There!" Peter shouted, slashing Godzica, and Peter slashes Godzica with his Masamune, multi-times.

"Impossible!" Said Joey, a little surprised, "How did Peter become more faster then ever?"

"Maybe Yo-Yo Man knows." Said Jack.

"Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Joey.

"Yes?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Joey.

"How did Peter become that fast?" Ask Joey.

"Then why don't you check it out with your 'Byakugan'." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Joey stares at Peter and shouts, "Byakugan." But he was surprised! When Joey looks through his Byakugan, he still sees Peter still faster. "Huh? No way! Peter is still fast!"

"Correction." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's because of me and Deborah. We trained him, and it took him very long to try and become faster then, well, how do you say it? Faster then a 'Super Sayian'; it doubles his speed then an invincible Super Sayian, and he got that from you, Joey."

"Great." Said Joey, "Let's just see how the Pok'emon Noble is doing."

The battle is still going, and Godzica can't seem to try and block Peter's Masamune. Charizard is still fighting against Meouth.

Meouth is using its Fury Swipes, but Charizard is faster, and can attack Meouth with a powerful Power Claw. He blows out fire, firing its claws on fire, and then attacks Meouth with his combine attack, "Fire Power Claw!"

Meouth can't quit, and it uses Pay Day. Charizard is still fast, and then Roars at Meouth. Meouth is frightened then ever, and there's no escaping. Charizard grabs Meouth, taking Meouth up to the sky.

"No! Meouth!" Godzica shouted, "Peter! Your Charizard is a cheater!"

"You're fighting against me." Said Peter, continuing attack Godzica, "What do you expect?"

"Owie!"

"Godzica!" Yami shouted, worried.

Charizard creates a blow, flying up in the sky, spinning around coming down with Meouth, and then slams Meouth on the ground. Meouth becomes knocked out, and can't get up.

"Meouth! No!" Godzica shouted, he gets out of there as fast as she can, and creates a powerful wall to block both Peter's and Charizard's attack. It worked; the shield blocked Peter's Masamune, and Charizard's Flamethrower. Godzica created a block wall that has tomb all over. When Peter tries to attack, it failed, and thorns came out of the wall, just to try and kill Peter. Peter moved away, and thinks of a plan.

"Alright! Peter!" Jack cheered.

"Nice one!" Raichu cheered.

"That made Godzica a sitting duck." Said Joey.

"What does that mean?" Ask Jack.

"She's been trapped cornered. Right?" Ask Joey.

"Not exactly." Said Ben. "It's a shield."

"And with it, she can heal herself." Said Todd.

"Hey! That's against tournament rules!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah! You can't heal yourself in the tournament!" Raichu shouted.

"You're not the tournament judge." Said Angelna.

"Godzica will win." Said Jena, "Eat your heart out, Jack Davis."

"Nice one!" Said Brent.

"That's fine." Said Peter, "I don't care if my opponent can heal herself, if she is, a 'Coward'."

"Hey! Stop calling her a coward!" Jena shouted.

"We'll just see who's the strongest." Said Peter, he raises his Masamune in the air and commands Charizard. "Charizard! Light me!"

Charizard roared out light, firing his Masamune with Flamethrower. Now the Masamune has become a new weapon, "Flametongue", a fiery sword that burns opponents, even if their weak point is fire.

"I will burn her to the ground!" He charges towards the shield in a fast pace, and then attacks. The shield had an affect, but only burned a little. The thorns came out of the wall, trying to get Peter, and Peter moves out of the way. "Not enough!" Peter looks at his Charizard. "Charizard! Go to the other side, and use Heat Wave to turn up the temperature inside the shield."

Charizard flies to the other side, and stares at the tomb shield. He inhales all the way, and then blows out the hottest fire at the shield. It seems that shield is still not affected, but however, Godzica feel as though she's going to die inside the tomb shield. It started to become hot inside, and she's feeling hot too.

"_I got you!" _Peter thought. He had his Masamune return to normal, raise his weapon in the air, and the tip is pointing at Peter's chest. _"Come on. Let this work." _He had himself, and then thrust his own chest. Everyone was shock to see what happened.

"Agh! Peter!" Jack shouted, worried.

"…_Mom. I'm doing this for you." _Peter thought, when he pulled the Masamune out, he had light coming out of his Masamune. His wound was healed, and everyone was surprise to see the most powerful sword everyone has seen.

"Wait! Is that?" Ask Joey surprised.

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's the most powerful weapon of them all."

"That's it." Said Jack.

"Go! Peter!" Raichu cheered, "Do it for you mother! She's depending on you!"

"Hello! Mind if we have a seat?" Ask a voice, they turned around, and then they saw Bernard and Mike. "Hi, ya'll! Man you kids sure learn; how to spend your time with your youth!"

"Agh! Creepy guy!" Amy shrieked, and she gets behind Jack. "Jack! Hide me!"

"Oh! Amy!" Said Mike, getting closer to Amy. "So good to see you again!"

"Uh, hi Mike." Said Amy, backing away, nervous.

"I can't believe it." Said Jena, "How did Peter get that thing?"

"What thing?" Ask Mike.

"You know, that glowing sword." Said Ben.

Mike looks at the arena, and then saw the glowing sword. "I can't believe it."

"I think I know what it is." Said Bernard. "It's like the most powerful swords of them all."

"It's just weird." Said Amy, "Peter is down there, and now he's about to win."

"_Yeah." _Mike thought, _"And here I am, staying in the stands, and watching the match."_

"It's been so long." Said Jack, "I have forgotten that he is an avenger, to kill his own father for his mother's death."

"You still remember it?" Ask Joey.

"What happened?" Ask Mike.

"Well, I don't know." Jack replied, "You see. Ever since Peter became born, he had a mother and a father. It's sad though. Peter grew up, and then, his mother…was murdered."

"By who?" Ask Mike, surprised.

"By his father, Nickless." Said Joey, "…He's become the new Akoo, and we'll have to destroy him."

"_I get the whole story." _Mike thought, _"Peter. I've never see you like this, caring about your mother when she died. I was an only orphan, until then Bernard Sensei adopted me. But now, it's your turn to shine."_

"And I was going to tell you what it is." Said Bernard.

"Now!" Peter shouted, charging towards the tomb shield.

"You see, it's not like the ones we know." Bernard explains, "Only real warriors have that kind of power. When Jack had that weapon, 'Excalibur', it was the great weapon King Author had. But now, this has come to it that no one has ever mastered."

"And what's it called?" Ask Jena.

"This is the end, Godzica!" Peter shouted, and then he thrust his Masamune through the powerful shield, making the most affected attack ever. However, it didn't crush it down.

"…Excalibur!" Bernard shouted, "Yo-Yo Man and Deborah taught Peter how to use the most powerful weapon ever, 'Excalibur!' King's Author's most trusted weapon ever made! No one can ever stop King Author's most sacred weapon ever, not ever the most powerful shield could stand a chance against the sacred weapon of all.

When everyone looks at Peter, they saw him finished off Godzica with a final blow. But on the other side, the Masamune is still the longest, and the tip looks like blood, dripping on the ground. Everyone was shock to see if Peter is a murderer.

Primrose, and all of Jena's friends are shock to see this happen, and Yami is shock to see it happen to his little sister.

"AGH! PETER!" Jack shouted, angry, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU MURDER GODZICA!!"

Two royals came out of nowhere, and wanted to talk to Yo-Yo Man. It was Queen Tasha and King Ruben.

"There you are!" Said King Ruben, "You've created a monster to kill one of Jena's friends."

"She's alive." Said Sapphire.

"I can sense it." Said Bai-Ling, "She's still alive."

Peter pulled his Masamune back, and puts it away. "Hey! I want that blood!" Joey shouted.

"Can it, Joey." Said Peter, "It's already over. Why don't you get yourself a hotdog and get off my back." He walks to get his gauntlets and his shoes. When the shield went down, Godzica fell on the ground with her eyes closed. "She's alive, you know. This whole arena is still covered with Anti-Death."

Jestro checks Godzica, and announces, "Godzica is okay! She's just passed-out. Which means that Peter and Charizard are the winners." Everyone cheers about it.

Sapphire and Bai-Long took Godzica straight to the hospital, immediately. However, Jena and her friends are relieved about Godzica still alive, but lucky she didn't die on the match, or that would make Peter a murderer.

"That was impressive." Said Jack, surprised; "I guess Peter has become a better opponent then ever."

"What? You didn't realize?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, talking to Ruben and Tasha, "Peter would never kill anyone. All he wants to do is kill his murdering father for what he did to Peter's mother."

"Still! That didn't give you the right to kill Godzica!" Queen Tasha shouted.

"What? It's not my idea to teach Peter how to use Excalibur." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sheesh." Said King Ruben, "Why did you and Deborah teach him that?"

"Because, Peter has to take care of business." Said Deborah, interrupting. "If you don't like it, then maybe I can put a curse on you two, and let it stuck."

"You wouldn't!" Ruben shouted.

"I would." Said Deborah. And then the both of them took off, freaked out. "…Oh well. There goes reading a good poem."

"Likewise." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Why don't you go talk to Peter, and see how's he doing?"

"I would be honor." Said Deborah, and then he left to go see Peter.

"That was no fun." Said Joey, "I still want some meat!"

"Are you that hungry?" Ask Raichu.

"I can't help it." Said Joey, "I'm a demon! I gatta have some meat, or I'll eat one of you."

"Come on." Said Jack, "I'll take you and Pikachu to the foot court. They sure have meat there." Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu decided to head to the food court, while King Franklin will announce about something else.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" The king announced, "Now that we have our warriors in the next round, I will let you all know that the next round won't start until tomorrow. I'm still aware that each of you warriors will have to fight different opponents that have won from before.

"All of you must be in shape, and focus on your training before it begins! First off, we'll have 'Joey Marshall against Omega'. Second, 'Peter Palm against Zu-Ling', and third will be 'Amy May Rose against Max Warlock'. And lastly, we'll have the fourth match, 'Sapphire against Toff Stone'.

"Now then, get plenty of rest by tomorrow, because you're going to need it, and the warriors will plan out the same strategy. Now then, dismiss!"

"I'm glad you've decided to go on." Said Gary, "And I thought you were about to disqualify Peter here and now."

"Come on." Said King Franklin, "A man must always have his words. I will invite you all and the royals to a Feats Hall at the Kingdom."

"I guess the next round won't start." Said Jack, eating. Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were mining their own business. "I mean, you'll be fighting against Omega soon."

"So?" Ask Joey.

"Cousin! Aren't you worried?" Ask Jack.

"No." Joey replied, eating, "Why?"

"Because, Omega is a Warlord!" Jack shouted.

Joey started to choke, and coughs it out of his plate. "Ugh! A warlord! You've gatta be kidding?"

"It's the truth." Said Jack, "No lie."

"Agh! This is such a drag!" Said Jack.

"Will you stop it already?"

"I can't help it!"

"Then we'll have to make sure you don't use your Mystic against him."

Joey was shock. "What? I need them!"

"I'm sorry, cousin. But we'll have to teach you not to use Mystic against a Warlord!"

"Great. Me and my stomach."

"Come on, cousin."

When they're done, they go back to the forest to do some training, and this time, Zac, a young boy with yellow short hair, wearing a long blue shirt, and white pants, decided to come along to help. And there's Zac, who wants to help out too.

"I guess we'll have to each you something, right?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Said Zatch, "Why don't you show us some of your hand signs?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"You mean our hand signs?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yes." Said Zac.

"Okay, but you two have to watch carefully." Said Jack, "Because we'll go slow, but then, you have to go faster."

"Watch carefully." Said Raichu.

Joey, Jack, Raichu, and Pikachu decided to help their younger brothers to learn how to use hand signs, by going slow. Each had their own signs, and there are twelve hand signs: Rat, Ox, Hare, Rooster, Ram, Tiger, Dog, Serpent, Monkey, Horse, Boar, and Dragon.

"Do you understand?" Ask Jack.

They will continue on training, and Jack will help Joey with his training against Omega from the tournament, and against Jena, Nova, and Sanaskue in the Slide Show. But however, they still have a long way to go until Episode 194.

-Peter was almost late, until he showed up with Yo-Yo Man and Deborah.

-Excalibur! That must be what Peter learned. He doesn't care about changing his weapons, but just using his Masamune.

-Godzica lost, and Peter won.

-Zac and Zatch will learn how to use hand signs from their older brothers, Jack and Joey.

If you didn't know; Jack's younger brother is Zac, and Joey's younger brother is Zatch.


	215. Chapter 194

Episode 194

Jack and Peter's Final Hour, Raichu's only Quest!

When the tournament has ended, Jack and Raichu decided to continue helping Zac and Zatch with their training, by using Hang-Signs. However, Joey and Pikachu decided to take a nap, under the tree, and Jack, Raichu, Zac, and Zatch are done.

"Okay! That should be enough." Said Jack, "Did you two learn anything?"

"We sure did!" Said Zatch.

"Great! What's next?" Ask Zac.

"Well, I was figuring it's time we call it a day." Said Jack.

"What? Why?" Ask Zac, upset.

"It's almost sunset." Said Jack, "And we can't stay here any longer."

"Okay." Said Zatch, "But we'll continue training after the tournament?"

"Sure." Said Raichu. Jack walks up to his cousin, and decided to wake him up.

"Oh, cousin." Said Jack, "Time to wake up."

Joey wake up with a big yawn, and stares at Jack, feeling drowsy. "Jack, I had a nice nap! Why did you wake me up?"

"It's time to go back to our room and sleep." Jack replied.

"Okay." Said Pikachu, yawning, "We'll head back."

Joey and Pikachu got up, and walk their way back to the hotel with Jack, Raichu, Zac, and Zatch. However, Jack was looking at the people around, and only saw two people passing by; a woman with blond hair, and a long white dress, and a man with black hair, and black clothes came. Jack looks at them, and calls them.

"Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Yenson!" Jack shouted, "Wait up!" The two couple saw Jack, but they were confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Yenson, what brings you two here?"

"What? Mrs. Yenson?" Ask the woman.

"Young man, what are you talking about?" Ask the man.

"What?" Ask Raichu.

"You mean you two aren't married yet?" Ask Jack.

"Married?" Ask the man, "Were aren't married."

"Yes." Said the woman, "We just begin to meet each other."

"But…you two were married at Clock Town," Jack said, confused, "And you two weren't married?"

"Yep. And you must be the same boy that was chased by a lot of Poochyenas and Tauros." Said the man, "Thanks a lot." And then they left. He was talking to her. "I told you that we'll meet him soon."

Jack just stares at the both of them, and he was more confused then ever. _"Impossible." _He thought, _"Never married? But they were married at Clock Town a long time ago, and they own their own shop. What's going on?"_

Jack has never realized that coming to the empire was a big mistake. Why would the couples believe that they were never married in the first place? He did remember seeing them together at the shop when he was little, until they weren't married yet? When he thinks about it, he felt something pain his head, and then…it becomes _worse._

"Huh? AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Jack shouted very loud. He feels his brain, and his whole body, hurting from then nerves from the inside, killing him. Jack felt like he's in pain, and he feels like he's wound all over his body and his head. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP! COUSIN! RAICHU! ZAC! ZAC! HELP ME!!" He looks at them. "PIKACHU!" But when he looks at them, they were yelling out for his name.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, looking around, "Where are you?" How can they not see him if he's right there? Do they think Jack disappeared out of thin air, or is something wrong with Jack?

"Jack! Where are you?" Ask Raichu, calling.

"Big brother!"

"Hey! Cousin!"

"Jack! Where did you go?"

"_They can't hear me. I'll have to give them a translation."_

Meanwhile, with Peter and Amy, they were about to have breakfast, until then Peter felt the pain from his head and his body, like blood is coming out. Peter yelled so loud, he can't get them off. Amy couldn't hear him, because it's like Peter isn't around.

"_ERR! This can't be!" _Peter thought, feeling the pain, _"Is this a curse? Amy couldn't hear me or see me! It's like I'm a ghost, but I'm still here. It's the curse from the real 'Empire', and he's cursing us. Jack, what did we do?"_

"Peter! Where are you?" Amy shouted, trying to call Peter, but there was no answer.

"_I hope Jack isn't suffering the same way as I am."_

Little did Peter know that Jack is creating some damage around town, and Joey, Pikachu, Raichu, Zac, and Zatch are getting the message? The truth is that Jack is ramming around the town with his head, and writing a message on the wall, saying, "Help Me, Cousin! Raichu! Little Brother! Little Cousin! Pikachu!"

"No! Jack!" Joey shouted, worried.

And when Jack can't take the pain, he feels are drowsy, and then fell on the ground. Joey, Raichu, Zac, Zatch, and Pikachu found Jack, but only his body. With Peter, he fell too, but they were unconscious. Joey hurries to take Jack straight to the hospital, and Deborah took Peter straight to the hospital, right away.

At nighttime, Jack and Peter are now at the hospital, but being separated, everyone are now worried about them. Nurses, Doctors, and knows healing powers are doing their best to try and bring Jack and Peter back to life, but it's no use. They were worried that it's a curse from somewhere else, and they can't revive in time.

"Big brother." Said Erika, worried. "Peter."

However, Joey looks confused at Raichu, thinking about something. "Hey! Raichu." Raichu got Joey's attention, "If Dantos share their bloods with their pok'emon, then how come you're not ill?" Raichu had no idea.

"Sheesh!" Said Tamer, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I've placed some needles around them, some acupuncture have been placed on their Mystic points, but it's not working.

"Jack." Said Grace, worried, "Please wake up."

"Wake up, big brother!" Said Zac, worried.

"Man!" Said Sarah, mad, "I didn't realize this would happen."

"So what do we do? Wait here until they die?" Ask Joey, angry, "There's got to be a way to save Jack and Peter before death claims them."

"I tired." Said Jena, "But it's different. I don't think healing them both would do anything."

"So…they are ready to die?" Ask Ben, "This is bad."

"And I wanted to die with Peter!" Angelna shouted, "But they're lucky!"

"This can't be happening." Said Todd, "You two can't die!"

However, Jack has a moment last breath to speak to Right. "…Rai…Rai…Chu." Raichu looks at Jack, wondering about something. "…Talk…to…Peter." He fainted, and then everyone is worried. Raichu gets out of the bed, and hurry straight to Peter. Raichu gets on Peter's bed, and ask him about something.

"Forget it." Said Peter, trying to get up. "Ugh! What…do you…want?"

"To see if there's a way to save you two." Raichu replied.

"Ugh…healing magic…wouldn't work on us. You have…to be some kind of…powerful warrior healer. But we're running out of…time. Raichu…go get…the king!" Peter rolled his eyes at the window, and showing Raichu the castle. "The king…has his scepter. Zucion can…save us. But you must hurry…head north from…here." And then he fainted. Raichu head out, running out of the hospital, and straight to the palace.

Outside of the hospital, heading straight to the castle, and now it's raining outside. Raichu runs as fast as he can straight north to the castle, thinking of saving Jack and Peter before they die. Running on four legs would work, but everyone is closing their lights. When Raichu reached to the double doors, he entered inside, and the whole place is light.

"AGH! A RAT!" One of the people shrieked.

"Get out of here!" A guard shouted, throwing Raichu out.

"Agh!" Raichu shouted. He was kicked out of the palace, and then the guard shut the door tight. "Hey! You can't keep me out!" He gets to the double door, trying to open it…but it won't budge. "Fine, then I'll ram it!" He gets away from the door, and ready to charge.

"_Hey! You!" _A voice spoke, Raichu stopped and then looks up on his right. A small door opened, and then what popped out looks like a green lion. _"Let's get you out of the rain." _That creature spoke, pushing Raichu out of the rain, and then they shake their fur off, like how a dog shakes their fur off. _"Aren't you the owner's pok'emon?" _The green lion sniffs all over Raichu's body. _"No doubt about it. You're Jack's pok'emon, Raichu."_

"How did you know?" Ask Raichu.

"_You don't except a pok'emon to talk, do you?" _Ask the lion pok'emon. "_"I'm '_Lyion.' The pre-evolve form of 'Clubin'. I see you have trouble trying to get inside the palace, and hurried from the hospital. You call me, 'Leo'."

"Leo, I'm a hurry." Said Raichu, "Jack and Peter are very ill, and the doctors or any other healers around that can save them! This is one serious doom spell!"

"I see." Said Leo, he thinks around, looking around, and then he looks at Raichu. "This way! Climb up to where I came out, and you should be able to get to the king. But I should be aware of being seen by people. So you must hide from them."

Raichu gets back out of the rain, seeing that small door. It's too high for him to reach, and he can't jump high just like Jack did. He looks at his right, and then push the block forward to the other blocks. It looks like a perfect stairway to get to the small door. Raichu jumps on each of the boxes, and then through the small door.

Now that Raichu is inside the castle, he'll have to walk through the wire ropes, like the ones from the circus. Raichu kept his balance, walking on the wire through the top, and above the people without being seen.

Its just lucky Raichu wasn't caught, or they'll throw him out again, and try again. Raichu almost slip, but listening to people.

"Did you hear the news?" Ask one of the people, "A monster is about to come to the town when the battle begins."

"Great! Now we're all doom." Said another.

Raichu gets back on his balance, reach to the other side without falling off in the crowd, and then walked through the small hole. Now Raichu has made it inside the throne room, finding at the bottom, where King Franklin, and his family, the Queen and the Princess are. Raichu will have to jump down there from the top of the wall, and talk to the king. He slide step through the ledge, without being seen.

"You're majesty! It appears that the two gentlemen are in deep trouble!" Said the doctor.

"What?" Ask the king, "What do you mean, 'in deep trouble'?"

"You see, a boy with brown hair and another boy with blue hair came to the hospital," the doctor explained, "and we're doing the best we can to save them. But it's not working! We need some sympathy that you'll help us out!"

"Why should I?" Ask the king, "I'm no miracle worker."

Raichu had a feeling that the boy with the brown hair, and the other boy with blue hair are both Jack and Peter. Why would the king refuse to help the doctors to save Jack and Peter from death?

"But sir!" Said the doctor, "They'll die from death!"

"That's your problem." Said the king.

Raichu jumped off the ledge, and then landed between the king, and the doctor. Everyone was surprised to see an orange rat appear out of nowhere, and the Queen was freaked out. "Hey! What's your problem?" Raichu demanded.

"Agh! A rat!" The doctor shrieked.

"Who brung this rat here?" Ask the king.

"I did!" Said Raichu, "And the doctor needs your help right now at the hospital, to save Jack and Raichu!"

"Please." Said the king, "Those two warriors? Why would you ask that question? You're just a pok'emon."

"I may be a pok'emon, but I'm Jack's friend!" Raichu shouted, "Believe it! Now are you going to help or what?"

The king thought about it, and said, "…No." The doctor and Raichu were shocked. "They know that I can't save them, because it's the doctors' job, and not mines."

"Why you!" Raichu shouted, "I'll teach you, _Traitor!_" For a while, outside of the rain, Raichu was thrown out, again. "Hey!" I guess you're not supposed to electrocute the king when he has his scepter. The guards shut the door again, locking it for good.

"And never come back, again!" The king shouted. "And if I ever hear that word, 'Jack', again, I'll never know!"

"You traitor!" Raichu shouted, banging on the door. "You can't keep me out here! You need to save Jack, now!" He kept on banging on the door, but it won't open. Raichu stopped, and looks at the hospital, crying. "…Jack…I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I'll miss you…at the afterlife."

"Raichu?" Ask a voice, Raichu looks at his left, and then saw a girl with the scepter. It looks a black cloak, wearing only a hood, a pretty face, but a long cloak. "Did you mention something about Jack?"

"Yes." Raichu replied, "Why?"

The girl revealed herself, and Raichu was shock. "I came to help the Empire and the Noble."

"P-p-princess!" Raichu shrieked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry about my father being so rude." Said the Princess, "But he wasn't lucky enough to get his Scepter back. But what's happening to both Jack and Peter?"

"Listen! Jack and Peter are feeling ill about something," Raichu explained, "and I have to save them both before death claims them."

"What do you mean?"

"Doctors and White Mages can't save them both. Joey tried something to save them, including a Phoenix Down can't bring them back up. That's why Peter sent me to go get the king to save them, but he refuse to save me. So I was thinking, that I would miss them both…in the afterlife, in the Farplane."

"Raichu, no need to cry." Said the Princess, petting Raichu. "I'll save them for you. I have the king's scepter, and we'll save them both together before death comes."

"Really?" Ask Raichu, surprised.

"Cross my heart, and hope to cry." Said the Princess, "Just tell me where they are?"

"Let's hurry! They're at the hospital!" Raichu leads the Princess straight to the hospital, while the Princess had her hood on (just in case if a guard catches her sneaking out), and getting pass through the ran.

"Raichu! Let's hurry!" The Princess shouted, running, "I have to get back before my dad finds out that I'm missing again."

"The sooner the better!" Raichu shouted, running and panting at the same time.

They enter inside the hospital, and the Princess enters the 'visit card', just to make sure she's not kicked out. Raichu leads the Princess through the corridors, heading to Jack and Peter's room before time runs out.

Meanwhile, Joey decided to snack around at the Food Court, packing a lot of meat. When he was about to feast, he hesitated, and then sensed something more powerful then before. He turns around, and then both Raichu and the Princess passing by with the Scepter.

"_Oh no!" _Joey thought, shocked, _"He's here! I just hope nobody see my wings!" _When he looks behind, he saw his blue wings coming from his back, and he was shock. "Oh no!" He looks around, thinking of a plan. Joey pulled out a string, and tied them up like they're fake or made from a store.

"What's up?" Ask a teen, a teen with yellow long hair, "Nice wings."

"Uh, thanks." Said Joey, "Nice hat."

"Thanks." Said the teen, and then he left.

"_Phew! That was close." _Joey thought, _"But what was Raichu doing with the Princess? And why do they have the scepter?" _He was surprised, and hurried, _"Unless! That Orb is…'Zucion!'" _But Joey returns back to the Foot Court, grabbed his Sandwich, and hurried, "Whoops! Forgot my lunch!

Now that Raichu has entered back into the room, he brung the Princess, with the scepter. Everyone looks at her, surprised. The Princess felt nervous, but then felt brave, ready to revive Jack and Peter back to their selves again.

"I heard that Jack and Peter are dying." Said the Princess, "Since the king won't do it, I will."

"…Princess Fiona!" Said Vincent, surprised and happy, "I knew you return!"

"Please." Said Fiona, "Why would I come for you? Raichu told me that Jack and Peter are dying fast, and you were hoping that the king would help. I don't think my father would be that impress. But he's not the only one who can control the scepter."

"You mean…the Zucion Orb?" Ask Tamer, pointing at the Orb. "Is that Zucion?"

"That's right." Fiona replied, "And he magic can help. If the king can do anything, so can I. And I wish Jack and Peter are revived from the curse."

"…Alright, but hurry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "They can't last forever."

"Just stand back." Said Fiona, and then everyone backs away. "I promise I'll return them back to you." She had her scepter ready, and touches them both with the Zucion Orb. Next, she poses, speaking Danto, and then, white flash all over Jack and Peter's body. Everyone is surprised to see Jack and Peter both healed.

"…Big Brother?" Ask Erika, worried.

"Don't worry." Said Fiona, cheerful, "They are healed up, like I promise." It seems that Jack and Peter are feeling no pain in their head, and in their body.

"Are they going to be okay?" Ask Zac.

Fiona replies to Zac, "They'll be okay." She walks up to both Erika and Jena. "Here, take these, you two. Whenever Jack and Peter are feeling ill from something, or any of your team members, you can use this."

"Oh! Thank you." Said Erika, taking a new Materia.

"Thank you." Said Jena, taking the Materia. "Wait! Why do I need this?"

"Trust me." Said Fiona, "You're a Non-Danto, Jena. Just like Joey."

"A what?" Ask Jena, confused.

"You'll see." Said Fiona, and then she left, putting her hood back on. "Thanks for the call, Raichu."

Raichu?" Ask Amy, and everyone looks at Raichu, staring at him.

"…Okay." Said Brent.

"I can't believe it." Said Todd, "Raichu had to go get the Princess to save us."

"I would have saved them." Said Primrose, jealous, "I can save them."

"Maybe next time." Said Godzica, "Let's go."

"I don't suppose they'll wake up?" Ask Amy, looking at Peter.

"We're fine." Said a voice, and it sounds like Peter. "Just getting the worse headache of them all."

"Peter!" Angelna cheered, hugging Peter, "Oh! I so miss you!" Peter is in a tight squeeze, and he broke free, using his Replacement.

"Sorry, but no touching the black clothes." Said Peter, and he looks at Erika, "How's he doing?"

"Just sleeping." Said Grace.

"Big brother." Said Zac, "You can wake up now."

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and then saw Erika, Grace, Zac, and Raichu. "…What a weird dream."

"Why do you ask?" Ask Grace, "You had us all worried. What happened?"

"I don't know." Said Jack, getting up, but he as though gravity is pulling him back. "I felt like Raichu was, on his own, and saving me and Peter from death claiming us."

"He sure did." Said Joey, appearing in the room, "Sorry I was late. I had to eat something!"

"Joey! Always thinking about your stomach!" Said Raye, "I can't believe it!"

"What? There was nothing to do." Said Joey, "I had to eat something."

"Jack!" Raichu cheered, getting back to Jack, "You're okay!"

"Hey, buddy." Said Jack, wrapping his arms around Raichu, "Did you miss me?"

"I sure did!" Raichu replied.

"That's great." Said Jack, falling back down, and looking at the ceiling.

"Hey! What bummed you out?" Ask Sarah.

"The tournament." Said Jack, "The king that the tournament will come until tomorrow."

"But we're not in it, Jack." Said Raichu, "Remember?"

"You forfeit the match, just to save you and your cousin." Said Grace, "I was worried."

"But who?" Ask Joey, thinking.

"Cousin, you'll be fighting against Omega." Said Jack, getting back up. Everyone was surprised a little, "Aren't you worried?"

"Nah." Said Joey, "I can take him out, no problem!"

"Isn't that nice?" Said Tamer, "We've got ourselves some real fighters."

"And it seems that Omega wants to teach Jack something after the tournament." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I spoke with him, saying something about giving Jack something special after the tournament and the slide show."

"Great, I'll be there!" Said Jack.

"But we'll be fighting against him?" Ask Raichu, "Aren't we?"

"Not only Omega, but Peter." Said Jack.

"Oh yeah!" Said Raichu.

So now that Jack and Peter a feeling better, they decided to stay in the hospital to recover there stamina back. It's just lucky that Raichu had to save them with the Princess, but the king won't refuse. Why? Find out what will happen on Episode 195.

No Notes! Not yet!


	216. Chapter 195

Episode 195

The Super Sayian-Jin VS The Ultimate Weapon, this will be the Nightshift battle!

Back at the tournament, and its nightshift, everyone is back at the Coliseum, but only inside the Coliseum Dome, and shows some light in the arena. Jack and Peter did recover from the hospital, and the rain has already stopped. Now the tournament will continue, but only in a nightshift battle, and Jestro is announcing the people about the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jestro announced, "We bring you live at the Nightshift battle, between only two warriors, battling in the Coliseum Dome! But, before we begin the battle, let's introduce the winners that move on to the next match!

"Introducing eight warriors, we will battle live in the tournament! Joey Marshall!" Everyone was applauding out loud, "Omega! Peter Palm!" There was more applauding from the audience. "Zu-Ling! Amy May Rose! Max Warlock! Sapphire Suun-Lee! And Toff Stone!

"And now we have our warriors, let's begin the first match! Introducing the two warriors, we have the powerful Sayian Demon from another world, Joey Marshall! And on the other side, is the Ultimate Weapon who came from the Warlord side, introducing Omega!" There was more applause then before, and everyone was excited.

"This is becoming wild, and the fans are going wild! The fans are…ready to go! The Warriors are…ready to go! Heck, I'm…ready to go! Let Match One begins!"

Meanwhile, Joey, Pikachu, Raichu and Jack are on the balcony, still waiting for the match to begin. Omega is already in the arena, but Joey isn't.

"Sheesh! This is such a drag." Said Joey, a little worried, and crossing his arms, "I wonder how powerful he is."

"Come on, cousin!" Jack cheered, accidentally pushing Joey off the balcony.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, he fell of the balcony, but landed. He stares at Jack, looking like he wants to kill him, _"Jack! You jerk. Thanks a lot!" _Joey thought.

Jack just whistled out loud, and then Jack's pok'emon: Venusaur, Arcanine, and Primape took Joey straight away to the other side. They place Joey on the stool, preparing him for his match. Joey and Pikachu were confused.

"Hey! This is a tournament, not a boxing match." Said Joey.

"I know." Said Jack, appearing with his Raichu, "But we have to get you ready against Omega."

"Okay…you guys are weird." Said Joey, annoyed. And Wha-La! They're done, making Joey wearing a new outfit that makes him look tough, still wearing the same outfit as before from the first match but more black armor. "Sweet! I'm all set!" He said to Jack and his pok'emon.

"Thank you, cousin." Said Jack, "I'll be rooting for the both you and your pok'emon. Plus, Vincent prepared you and your pok'emon some food." Jack points at a big plate, piled by Joey's favorite food, Meat.

"Yummy!" Joey cheered, releasing his pok'emon, "Let's dig in, Arcanine!" Joey released a pok'emon out of the pok'e ball that looks like the same thing, except a little different from Jack's Arcanine. Both Joey and his Arcanine start chow down very fast, dining all the way until their stomachs are full. Joey burped that loud, "Ah, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Thank you!" And then both Joey and his Arcanine enter the battle arena.

Jack returned his pok'emon, and gets out of the arena, except that Raichu is now on Jack's right shoulder.

"Okay, you two!" Jestro announced, and he looks at Omega, "Omega! Summon your pok'emon."

"No problem." Said Omega, holding a card out. "I summon, Salamance!" He released a pok'emon out of his pok'emon, and then a huge blue dragon with wings came into the battle. Both Salamance and Arcanine growled at each other, and Jestro wants Joey and Omega to come closer. They come closer, and Jestro puts his arms around their shoulder.

"Okay you two, listen up," Jestro explains, "The rules are the same, except that there are some changes around here. Look up." Jestro, Joey, and Omega look up, seeing a ceiling that looks like solid stone. "The king has put some kind of ceiling, just in case if you two try to escape the tournament.

"It's quite simple. If one of you or your pok'emon touches the ceiling, then your opponent wins. One of you will be out if you or your pok'emon had his or her body touches the ceiling. Weapons are fine, and they can touch the ceiling. If you grab your weapon from the ceiling, and you still haven't touched it, then you're still fine. Destroying the ceiling is fine too, but don't escape, or you're out.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"I'll start things off!" Joey shouted, pulling out his Tessaiga! "Now you're mine!"

"Fine, bring it." Said Omega.

"That's it!" Joey shouted, charging towards Omega, "You're mine!" Slash! Joey's sword attacked Omega very hard.

"Alright! Joey!" Raye cheered.

"Cousin! You got him!" Jack cheered.

"Go! Joey!" Raichu cheered.

Joey continues to attack Omega, still with his Tessaiga, but Omega can't seem to block the attacks that fast. It seems that Omega refuse to attack Joey, but letting him attack.

"Come on, Warlord!" Joey taunted, still attacking Omega, "I thought you were the toughest." But Omega still refuses to fight. "Fight, you coward!" Omega still can't attack; instead, he's still letting Joey attacking him.

"Agh!" Omega shouted, landed on the ground. "Cleaver." Said Omega, still standing, "But not good enough.

"Why you!" Joey shouted, attacking Omega. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "I'm going to make Omega Soup out of you!" Joey still continues to attack Omega with his Tessaiga, making sure he's knocked out. However, Omega is not dodging Joey's attack, but letting him attack Omega.

Meanwhile in the battle between Salamance and Arcanine, they're still colliding, and trying to blow fire at each other using Flamethrower. Salamance is still in the air, releasing Flamethrower at Arcanine.

But then, Arcanine dodge it, and uses Extremespeed on Salamance, Salamance dodge it by going higher then before, but didn't touch the ceiling.

"Come on!" Joey shouted, still attacking, "Attack me, you coward!"

"Never!" Omega shouted, still feeling all of the attacks Joey throws.

"Fine! Then I'll send you packing!" He gets behind Omega, and kicks him straight to the ceiling. Omega quickly grabs his two swords, and from the tip of the blades, they hit the ceiling, and Omega is now stuck on the ceiling with his two swords. It was lucky that Omega had them to stop from touching the wall.

"Phew." Said Omega, looking at the ceiling, "That was close."

"Dang! So close!" Joey shouted. _"That was quick thinking."_

However, Ben found Sapphire, decided to talk to her about something while they're in the building. It seems that Sapphire refuse to watch Joey's watch, and have to go with Raye instead of her. Ben wants to know.

"Sapphire, something wrong?" Ask Ben.

"I can't watch Joey's watch." Said Sapphire, "Because he has Raye, and he had Raye to help him."

"It's okay." Said Ben, "I mean, what if he has a woman already, it's not the end of the world. Besides, you can't stay down here alone."

"Hold me!" Said Sapphire, and now Ben has to stay with her until the match is over.

"Listen, I'm sure there's a better one out there for you. All we have to do is find the one you like most, instead of that Joey guy."

"Thanks, Ben."

Back at the arena, Joey looks pretty made, and the pok'emon are still battling. The fans are going wild for the match to continue, and it seems that they're cheering for Joey, Omega, and their pok'emon about a powerful battle they fought.

"Great." Said Nova, "It seems that the 'Pok'emon Demon' has Omega right in a corner."

"Are you sure you wanted to watch this?" Ask Ju-Ling, "What is Omega is killed out there?"

"Don't sweat it." Said Star, "After all, Omega is a powerful Warlord, battling against those who have real mystic."

"But who will win?" Ask Bruno, "I can't tell if Omega will ever come down, or not."

"Just watch." Said Mihawk, "Because is becoming interesting."

"What do you mean?" Ask Nova, "And where's Blitzkrieg?"

"Just busy with something." Said Mihawk, "He does have a plan for fighting against Joey and his true form."

"What do you mean, 'true form'?" Ask Bruno, "You don't think he's 'Oozaru'!"

"Of course, Joey has a Monkey Form." Said Mihawk, "I've seen his power, ever since the '_full moon_' arrives at night time.

"Lucky." Said Ju-Ling.

"Now, let's continue watching the match." Said Nova, "And remember; I'll be fighting against Joey in the Slide Show."

"Here I come, Omega!" Joey shouted, flying towards Omega, with his Tessaiga, "Die!" Omega simply just lets go of his weapons, and drops down. Joey missed when Omega dropped down. "Huh? I miss? But I never miss."

Omega landed on the ground, and then went after Joey in the air. "Gotcha!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Look out!"

"Joey!" Pikachu shouted, worried.

Joey was shock to see Omega in front of him; he grabbed Joey by the arm, and tosses him straight down. "AGH!" But lucky he landed in a perfect balance. "No way!" Omega grabbed his swords, and then landed on the ground. "Impressive, Omega. But not impressive."

"I see what you mean." Said Omega, putting his swords away. Joey was confused at first when he saw Omega, putting his weapons away. Omega had his right arm straight, his palm opened, and then said, "Go ahead. Touch me."

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, thinking, "I recognize that anywhere!"

Joey remembered the first time Omega fought against his older brother, Sanaskue.

What Omega did was release his hand up straight to Sanaskue, and said, "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, touch me."

"!" Everyone was surprised.

"Omega! What are you…oh wait, I get it." Nova said, thinking of something.

"What?" Ask Blitzkrieg, confused at Nova.

"You'll see." Said Nova.

"I don't have to attack you." Said Sanaskue, "I'll just release my Overdrive on you." He had his Katanas out, and holding a third katana handle on his teeth, "This will be easy." He releases it, "Rhino! Rampage!" SLASH!"

Back in the arena, Joey still remembered it, and Sanaskue's technique fails. When Omega did it to Sanaskue, it was powerful enough to wipe him out with that move. Joey had a feeling it was the same technique from before, "Super Explosive Wave!" But from Omega's technique, it was really call, "Super Nova".

"Oh no you don't!" Said Joey, pointing at Omega, "You're not going to trick on what happen to my older brother. I'm not falling for that kind of trick!"

"That's my Joey!" Raye cheered. "Go! Joey!"

"You used the same technique on my brother, but that's not going to work on me!" Joey shouted, "I'm going to take you, out!"

"Go! Cousin!" Jack cheered.

"Go! Joey!" Raichu cheered.

Joey disappeared out of thin air, attacking Omega from behind. "Peek-a-boo." WHAM! Joey punched Omega from behind, and continues to use a Rapid Punch on Omega. "Hu! Ha! Rya! Here!"

Meanwhile, King Ruben decided to talk to Yo-Yo Man about something, even it does have to do with Yo-Yo Man's daughter, Jena Aunti. King Ruben did found him when Yo-Yo Man was at the stands, watching Joey Marshall fighting against Omega.

"Impressive student." Said King Ruben, "But tell me, about Jena."

"Oh yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "What about it?"

"You see, I want to know: how are her fighting skills doing?" Ask King Ruben.

"Oh, well." Yo-Yo Man replied, "You might say that she wants to train with Rinblade, instead of me. Not a wise choice to have a good student that wants to turn against their own kind of father."

"But still, she was about to win, until that Peter kid showed up." Said King Ruben.

"You don't say."

"And what about her Ninja Skills?"

"Oh, now that's a different story."

"What do you mean?" King Ruben was confused, "She's doing her best to become a shrine maiden, and marry my son, Prince Brent."

"No, I mean that I haven't taught Jena, Ninja Techniques." Said Yo-Yo Man, "If she's a Shrine Maiden, I can't teach her that."

"Are you serious?" Ask King Ruben, "She's your daughter."

"Sorry, she can't train with me, ever since Rinblade decided to show up. I figure I was about to train Jena, but then, Rinblade took her away. So now, she's become my student again, but she is my daughter."

King Ruben was surprised, and then back at the arena, Omega still isn't quitting the match. Joey was about to waste his Mystic, but still standing with his Arcanine. Salamance is still fine, but the crowd still wants more.

"You know what," Joey said, "I've had enough! If you won't fight! I will!" Joey had his hand-sign sealed out and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An army of Joey and his clones came out, but only four clones. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

"…Bring it." Said Omega.

"You ask for it!" Joey shouted, all of the clones are ready to attack, and then the first clone pounded Omega on the face.

Wham! "Marshall!"

"Joey!" Wham! Wham! Wham! Omega was kicked by the clones, and sent in the air. It seems that Omega's Anti-Mystic was taken off, but he won't be hit that hard. Joey was up in the air, flipping, and then kicks Omega on the head.

"Inu Clan Barrage!" Joey shouted.

"AGH!" Omega shouted, fall-face on the ground, but gets back up fast, and still standing. "Impressive, but not impressive." Said Omega.

"Impressive." Said King Ruben.

"You see?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "That technique was the same one Jack used against your son."

Here we go again with the flashback. It was a while since Jack used it against Brent in the tournament. Yo-Yo Man explained to King Ruben on how did it work before against Brent, and why Brent didn't defend himself.

"Here I go!" Jack shouted, performing hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jack released four Clones of himself, right in front of Brent, each separate away from Brent, and the real Jack shouted, "Guess which one is the real one!"

"Easy." Said Brent, pointing at the real Jack, "You're the real one!"

"Exactly!" The real Jack shouted, jumped towards Brent, "Hi-ya!" But Brent is not going to be fool that easy.

"_Stupid." _Brent thought, _"He's using himself as bait. I'll just use my shield, and when he attacks, I'll counter just like I did before." _Brent gets in position, guarding himself with his shield.

"Surprise!" The clone Jack shouted, pulling down the shield, giving Brent a surprise.

"No way!" Brent shouted.

POW! The clone punched Brent on the face, and then all three of them started to kick Brent upward. "Hi-ya!"

"Jack! Da-vis!" Brent is in the air, paralyzed, the real Jack jumps on the clone Jack, flies up, pulls his foot back, giving Brent a surprise.

"_Impossible!" _Brent thought, surprised.

POW! POW! POW! Jack kicked Prince Brent on the face from the back of his foot, "Inu-Clan, Barrage!"

"AAGGGHH!!" Brent shouted, yelling out loud in pain, and slammed his own face on the floor. All of Jack's clones vanished; the real Jack landed, and pointed at Dedra.

"My name is Jack Davis!" Jack shouted, pointing at Dedra, "And you should no better to insult a peasant. If you insult a peasant, then you really are a pain in your rear! Remember it!"

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Omega is still standing tall, scars and bruises covered up Omega's body, taking a lot of hit from Joey like that. The whole crowd is still cheering for Joey, Omega, and their pok'emon, but Omega is the only one who is covered with scars and bruises, and it doesn't look good for him.

"You know, I think Joey is about to lose." Said Jena.

"I agree." Said Brent, "Joey can't beat a Warlord just like that."

"Same here." Said Todd.

"Me too." Said Angelna.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Don't underestimate my cousin that way!"

"So what?" Ask Angelna, "Joey's going to lose."

"Why you!" Raichu shouted, both Jack and Raichu are about to pound Jena, Brent, Todd, and Angelna for saying Joey will lose, but then, someone beat Jack and Raichu.

"Why you!" Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! "How dare talk about my brother that way!" Jena, Brent, Todd, and Angelna were pounded on their heads, by a guy with long white hair, wearing a long red pants and shirt. He has a dogface, but humanoid, and he's none other but Joey's older brother, Inuyasha.

"Owie!" Jena shrieked.

"Hey! Why did you attack us for?" Ask Todd.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, grinning, "Want some more?"

"I'll pass." Said Todd.

"Jack! Can I have my Yin Blade back?" Ask Brent.

Jack took the Yin Blade out, and thinks. He placed the sword on Brent's lap and said, "Okay. You can have it back."

"Thank you." Said Brent, taking his Yin Blade back, "You have no idea how long it took me to have my sword back."

But back at the arena, Joey is still fighting against Omega. This time, Joey grabbed Omega, flies up to the ceiling, and then dives back down. "Let's go for a ride!" Bam! Omega had his head hurt, but he gets back, and he's still standing.

"Is that it?" Ask Omega, "I guess you're done."

"_Man! What's with this guy?" _Joey thought, _"I didn't know Omega wouldn't care about getting hurt, but he won't fight? What's up with him?"_

"How about a real ride?" Ask Omega, and he commands, "Salamance!" Omega jumps in the air, and now he was mounting on his pok'emon.

"Oh yeah!" Said Joey, but he looks at Arcanine. It seems that Arcanine was never mounted before. "Sorry. I forgot that I could fly." He decided to give his pok'emon a hand. "Okay, Arcanine!" He points at Salamance, "Extremespeed!"

Arcanine takes a step back, and then jumps in the air like a dart! This time, Arcanine is faster before, and Salamance is ready to dodge Arcanine's technique that fast.

"Wait for it." Said Omega, commanding his pok'emon. Salamance is worried that he'll be tackled hard. Arcanine tackled Salamance that hard, it feels like a thousand needles. "Now! Hyperbeam!" Salamance opened wide, and then release a powerful golden beam on Arcanine: blasting it down on the ground, and crushed Joey by accident. Arcanine howled loud, and Arcanine is knocked out.

"No! Arcanine!" Said Joey, worried at his Arcanine. "Return, buddy. You did well, and you need your rest." He returns his pok'emon back into Arcanine's pok'e ball, a red beam shot out, and then Arcanine returns back to the pok'e ball. Joey stares at Omega, and shouted loudly, "OMEGA! I'M GETTING ANGRY!"

"That's bad." Said Jack.

"Will he turn into a demon?" Ask Raichu.

"No." Pikachu answered, "I think Joey is going to go offensive against Omega. Something about flying in the air, and releasing energy beams at Omega."

"Oh boy." Said Inuyasha.

Joey flies up at the air, but under the ceiling, and stares at Omega, looking mad. It seems that now it will be a sky battle, and since Omega can't fly, he'll still use his Salamance. Joey wants to do is get him for good.

"Omega! I'm going to get you for this!" Joey shouted.

"How can you?" Ask Omega, "You're over there, and we're over here! Are you sure you want to take that risk?" He points at the hole he made from before, the one underneath Omega. Joey looks at the hole, "If you make a hole, I should warn you though!"

"Try me!" Joey shouted, ignoring Omega, "You may have defeated Sanaskue before, I won't lose against you! If you're a Warlord, then why aren't you fighting?"

"…" Omega didn't answer.

"No answer?" Ask Joey, "Fine! The I'll finish you!"

"Suit yourself." Said Omega.

So now, it will be a sky battle, between Omega and his Salamance, against Joey Marshall. However, it seems that Sapphire will let Joey go, if she can tell him. But Jack and Raichu are feeling concern about the match going on, and to see if Joey doesn't make a bigger hole. Find out what will happen on Episode 196. To be continued?

-It was a match between Joey Marshall against Omega! Make your bets!

-Ben found Sapphire, and Sapphire wants to let Joey go.

-King Ruben was surprise that Yo-Yo Man hasn't improved Jena's skills, all because Jena was training with Rinblade in the first place.

-Now the match continues in the air, and it seems that Jena, Todd, Brent, and Angelna are going to believe that Joey will lose.


	217. Chapter 196

Episode 197

Here comes Oozaru, the terror has begun!

When the match continues, Omega and Salamance are now going to fight against Joey Marshall in the air, without touching the ceiling. However, some of the crowd is impress about their performance, just like how Jack and Link fought against Joey and Sceptile. But this time, it's Omega against Joey, and things aren't looking good. If Joey makes a big hole on the ceiling, something terrible will happen it him, and it isn't pretty.

"Come on, Cousin!" Jack shouted.

"Go! Joey!" Pikachu shouted.

"Come on, Joey!" Raichu shouted.

"Okay, Omega! Let's see what you go!" Joey shouted, charging towards Omega, "Time for you to eat my sword, out of your face!"

Joey is still flying towards Omega, and then his Salamance fly down. Joey was surprised that he'll be touching the wall soon, so he stopped by using his Tessaiga like a stopping point.

"Phew! That was close!" Said Joey.

"Now!" Omega shouted, pointing at Joey, "Hyper Beam!"

Joey was shock to see it happen, and got out of the way, just in time before the golden beam touched him. _"What the, Another Hyper Beam?" _He thought, _"But you have to wait until next turn."_

"Surprise?" Ask Omega. "I got rid of one of Salamance's abilities, in order to use two Hyper Beams at ounce. There's no law against that, is there?"

"Why you!" Joey shouted, charging towards Omega with his Tessaiga. "I'll shred you into pieces!" Joey attacked Omega with his Tessaiga, but this time, he's avoiding Joey's attacks without being scratch. "Hold still, you devil!"

"Never!" Omega shouted, avoiding Joey's attacks. "Salamance! Get me away from the demon!" Salamance had a funny feeling by getting close to the hole he made, and making Joey using his crystal attacks, out of his Tessaiga, and flying towards Omega. Salamance moved down again, along with Omega on its back, and then the crystals made small holes on the ceiling.

"_Phew! That was close!" _Joey thought, surprised, _"Lucky I didn't turn into Oozaru, or I'm in trouble."_

Omega got back to his spot, and looks at the holes from the ceiling. He saw some kind of moon over the ceiling, but there are small holes through, and it can't make Joey into Oozaru just yet. Omega stares at Joey, and it seems that Joey looks almost mad.

"Come on!" Omega taunted, "I thought you're the powerful Sayian in the planet!"

"Shut up!" Joey shouted.

"I never wanted to fight against you in the first place. But since you're my opponent, I'll let you have a choice to surrender the match, before things become worse."

"WHY YOU!" Joey shouted, ticked off, and charging energy, "I'm going to send you and your stupid dragon to the sky! How dare you! Thinking that I'm the weakest! I'll blast you away!" He shot out a powerful beam out of his palms, and flying towards Omega.

"_Dang it, Joseph!" _Omega thought, _"I didn't mean to taunt you like that! You're not suppose to use your energy on me!" _"Salamance! Move!" Omega jumped off his Salamance, and Salamance flied the other way, and got away from the beam. They avoid it just in time, but when the Blue Beam hit the ceiling, it created a huge hole, and then there it is, the "_Full Moon."_

"_Oh no!" _Joey thought in shock, staring at the full moon, _"Not that! Not now!" _ Joey felt something wrong with his body, shivering like he was afraid this would happen.

"We knew this would happen." Said Jena.

"He turns into a giant monkey." Said Brent.

"Hey! How can you tell?" Jack demanded, "You don't have the ability to read into the future."

"Oh yes we can." Said Todd, "We just don't have to tell you."

"Why you!" Jack shouted, prepared his fist.

"Touch us, and you're dead." Said Angelna.

POW! POW! POW! POW! "Why you!" A voice shouted, "How dare you underestimate my brother like that? If you think my younger brother is going to lose and die, I'll kill all four of you!"

"Owie." Said Jena, feeling her pain. It seems that Inuyasha, Joey's older brother, pounded all four of them, just to shut them up. Jack and Raichu stare at the arena, had a bad feeling about it, and then stares at Joey, worried.

Joey's body started to change, changing his own body. He's growing a brown tail out from his behind, growing fur out of his skin, had red eyes, fangs coming out of his teeth, growing longer hair, and then becoming a giant. Joey's whole body is turning into a giant monkey, and all of his clothes are his gone. He's a Colossal Monkey, "Oozaru!" It roared out loud, and burst through the ceiling, and beating it's chest out loud.

"…Cousin." Said Jack, staring at Oozaru Joey.

Everyone started to scream, and trying to run away. The guards are doing their best to take down Oozaru Joey ounce and for all. But Oozaru Joey has tick skin, and it's hopeless to fight against a powerful Colossal Beast.

"I'm getting all the data I needed." Said Bai-Long, and Jack and Raichu notice her. "I'm Bai-Long, don't mess with me."

"Okay, I get it." Said Jack, and he stares back at Oozaru Joey, "I wish there was some way to return Joey back to his normal state."

"There is." Said Bai-Long, "Just destroy the moon, cut the tail. You get the idea."

Jack and Raichu entered inside the arena, while many crowds are panicking, running away from the Coliseum. "Wait! Where's Ben?" Ask Raichu, looking around.

"Hiding with Sapphire." Bai-Long replied, "Just don't die!"

"What are you two doing?" Ask Todd, "We're trying to cut his tail!"

Oozaru Joey is going rampage, destroying the whole place by beating it up, and sending out powerful beams all over. Everyone is still running away, saying that there's a giant monkey destroying Hollow Bastion!

"As you can see, dip-stick." Said Angelna, "Godzica and Bai-Long are trying to cut off his tail."

"Hey! We're trying to help!" Raichu shouted.

"And what? Take the glory?" Ask Todd. "You've done enough." Godzica has cut the tail just in time, and then Oozaru Joey's tail fell to the ground. Joey and Raichu were surprised to see that they could handle Oozaru Joey easy. "See? We don't need your sympathy."

"Alright! Godzica!" Yami cheered, "That's my little sister. You make the royal family proud."

"Wow! Godzica." Said Jena.

"That was impressive there, Godzica." Said Brent, "Your royal family is proud."

"But will it grow back?" Ask Raichu.

Godzica looks at where she cut the tail off, but then, she was shock. "Agh! No way!"

"What?" Ask Brent, shocked. Jena, Todd, and Angelna are shock to see that a second tail grew back. "Impossible!"

"We thought that the tail would return Joey back." Said Jena.

"I think Joey is different." Said Bai-Long, "Where's Sapphire when you needed her?"

"Okay, Pok'emon Hero." Said Todd, "Do your magic."

"Actually, I think someone has it covered!" Said Jack, pointing straight up, "Look!" Everyone looks up, and then saw Raye in front of Oozaru Joey.

"Joey! What are you doing?" Ask Raye, worried, "Why are you attacking the people? What's gotten into you?" Oozaru Joey roared at Raye very loud. "Please! You're not yourself! You have to come back to me, please!" Wham! Oozaru Joey smacked Raye straight to the ground. "Ow!"

"No! Arcanine! Catch her!" Jack shouted, throwing his pok'emon ball to the air. A big red fire pok'emon back out of the pok'e ball, and catches Raye just in time before she fell. "Yes!"

"That was close." Said Raichu. "Good job, Arcanine." Arcanine barked happy.

"Now what?" Ask Todd, "I don't think will stop that monkey boy." Said Brent.

"Uh…Joey wants a banana?" Ask Jack, looking at Oozaru Joey. Oozaru Joey saw Jack, Raichu, Jena, Todd, Brent, and Angelna down below. He roars out loud, like a giant ape. "Two Bananas?" Oozaru Joey lifted his feet, and aims at the team.

"It's no good!" Raichu shouted, "Move!" Everyone got out of the way before Oozaru squashed Jack, Raichu, Jena, Todd, Brent, and Angelna.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, avoiding the giant feet. "And I thought this would never end." He looks around, and then saw Godzica trying to cut the tail again. "Godzica! Get out of there!" Jack shouted, "It's no good!" He speed dash straight to Godzica, and got her out before Oozaru Joey crushed Godzica.

"Yikes!" Godzica shrieked.

"Welcome to the club." Said Raichu.

"Isn't there some way to get Oozaru Joey out?" Ask Godzica.

A figure came in front of Joey, and it's really Sapphire, coming to the rescue just in time. Maybe Sapphire can put a stop on Oozaru Joey's rampaging terror.

"Sorry Joey, but I must let you go." Said Sapphire, transforming. "Super Sayian-Jin Eleven! Transformation." She transformed her own body into a powerful purple armor, and then a silver tail coming out from her behind. "This is for your own good."

"Go! Sapphire!" Bai-Long cheered.

Sapphire started to charge up with her powerful attack, but Oozaru Joey is feeling annoyed, and slammed her straight to the ground, just to get her out of the way.

"Ow!" Sapphire shouted in pain, "I'm okay!"

"That didn't work." Said Raichu, "He's too powerful."

"Why do you think we need to get strong?" Ask Jena.

"Jena! My apologizes about calling your team, weaklings." Said Jack, looking at Jena, "But this one is invincible."

"We tried cutting off the tail." Said Todd, "Your next plan?"

"Well, it's not like people will be the strongest." Said Jack, thinking, "But instead of beating opponents by strength, you have to find their 'weak spot' somewhere else."

"Jack Davis! You've read my mind!" Said a voice, and it is Omega, right in front of Oozaru, "You and the other team get everyone to evacuate out of here!"

"Omega?" Ask Brent.

"That would be me." Said Omega, "I can handle against Monkey Boy myself, and Salamance. You and the others get everyone out of here, as fast as you can."

"But we want to help!" Said Godzica.

"It's too dangerous. Oozaru Joey will kill you like crushing ants from his kind of size." Said Omega. "Salamance and I will be fine."

"He's right." Said Raichu, "Omega! We're relaying on you!"

"Go!" Omega shouted, and Jack and Raichu took Godzica, Brent, Jena, Todd, and Sapphire out of here.

"Hey! I'm fighting!" Angelna shouted.

"You don't have a choice!" Omega shouted, Oozaru Joey saw Angelna, and then crushed her by his giant feet. "…See?"

"…Okay. He's all yours." Said Angelna, walking away.

Omega stares at Oozaru Joey and then shouts, "Hey! Monkey Boy! Down here!" Oozaru Joey looks down, and then saw both Omega and Salamance. "You're fights with me now! Come and get me!" I think Omega got Oozaru Joey mad, for calling him, "Monkey Boy". Joey slams his fist on the ground to try and crush Omega, but Omega gets on Salamance quick, and flies up.

Up in the sky, Omega and Salamance are thinking of a way on how to defeat an invincible monkey that acts like a god. _"He's too powerful." _Omega thought, _"We can't take him down by cutting the tail, because Joey still has his Demon Mystic, and it can regenerate his tail back. But if we can't cut the tail down, let's try taking him down." _"Salamance!" Omega commanded, "I need you to get me closer to his face! I got a plan!"

Salamance flies off, trying to get closer to Oozaru Joey. Oozaru Joey saw Salamance coming this way, and then tries to swat him, like swatting a fly, except swatting Salamance.

"Hold still, Joey!" Omega shouted, pulling out his two swords, "We're trying to bring you back!" Salamance got a little far away from Oozaru Joey's face, and Omega got a perfect aim. "Hey! Monkey Boy! Catch!" He throws his two swords like spinning boomerangs, and then the swords blinded Oozaru Joey in the eyes. Oozaru Joey howled in pain, covering his eyes. Omega dives down, diving towards the tail, and then tries to pull it back. "Got it! Salamance! You have to push his feet to where I am!"

Salamance went after Joey's left feet, and started to push it as hard as he can, while Omega will have to squeeze Oozaru Joey's tail very hard, pulling it back. Oozaru Joey is feeling weaker when his tail is squeezed or attacked, and it's working.

"Come on! Fall already!" Omega shouted.

At the top area, the king is trying to get the other royals to evacuate, but King Ruben, Queen Tasha, Primrose, and Dedra are frozen like stones. They can't leave because they're frozen ice, staring at Oozaru Joey.

"Come on, you two!" King Franklin shouted, "Are you four going to stand there or not?" But when he looks around, he notices that Ash, Pikachu, and Gary aren't around. "Hey! Where did you go?"

Meanwhile at the arena, Omega can't hold on forever, squeezing on to Oozaru Joey's tail very tight.

"Dang!" Omega shouted, still squeezing, "Why do I have to open my big mouth for? I was hoping this would work, but I'm running out of strength. I can't keep this up!"

"Then let us help you!" Said a voice, a hand grabbed on to Oozaru Joey's tail, and then another, a black glove, and Raichu's hand. Omega was surprised to see them.

"! Ash? Gary? Jack? Raichu?" Ask Omega.

"Surprise?" Ask Ash, "We couldn't let this happen."

"We when heard about a Warlord fighting against the giant beast," said Gary, "it would be trouble. Good thing Jack and Raichu gave us a call, or you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Jack?" Ask Omega, and then he looks at Jack and Raichu, smiling.

"Hi." Said Jack, "Nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"But what about everyone?" Ask Omega.

"Jena and her friends got them all out!" Said Raichu, "Now we can't let Joey destroy the whole town, can we?"

"Okay!" Said Omega, looking straight, "I want you all to pull as hard as you can, just to make Joey lose his balance! Ash! Your pok'emon can use a powerful technique! Ready?"

"Ready!" Said Ash, Gary, Jack, and Raichu.

"Pull!" All five of them pull Oozaru Joey's tail very hard, making Oozaru Joey, weaker. Salamance pushed very hard, and then Oozaru Joey lost its balance. It roared out loud, and then Oozaru Joey fell straight to the ground. Salamance got out just in time.

"Pikachu!" Ash commanded, "Use Thunder!" Ash's Pikachu was high up in the air, preparing to use a powerful thunder.

"Raichu! Go help Pikachu!" Jack commanded, Raichu was up in the air too, and then both Pikachu and Raichu uses Thunder at the same time, "Double Thunder", and then blasting electricity on Oozaru Joey. But remember, Oozaru Joey is still invincible, and electricity won't work.

"Great! That's stalling him!" Omega shouted, he aims his palm at the full moon, clutches his palm and shouted, "Super Nova!"

A Colossal Explosion came from outer space, and then destroyed the moon into pieces. Since the moon is gone, Oozaru Joey is shrinking back to its normal size. Pikachu and Raichu stopped with the Thunder attack, and go back to their masters. Meanwhile, Oozaru Joey returns back to regular Joey, but still has his clothes back on when he was about to return to normal.

"I'll take my weapons back." Said Omega, taking his weapons from the ground. He gets in front of Joey, staring at him, just wondering to see if he's okay.

"Ugh! What? What happened?" Ask Joey, he had his head up, and looks at Omega. "O-Omega?"

"Hello, sleepyhead." Said Omega, "Did you had fun destroying the Coliseum?"

"? Destroying the Coliseum?" Ask Joey, he looks at the whole Coliseum, surprised. "…Did I do all that?" The whole place was almost destroyed: The walls are crushed down, the buildings are destroyed, the stairs are broken into pieces, there are no pillars, and the roofs have crushed on some of the stairs.

"You sure did." Said Ash, "But only as 'Oozaru' for which you call it. Joey, something did happen when you turned into that giant monkey."

"Oh! Darn." Said Joey.

"Did you remember anything when you were turning into Oozaru?" Ask Jack.

"You know? Turning into that giant monkey?" Ask Pikachu.

Joey thinks, and then said, "Nope! Nadda. It was one big blur."

"You mean, when you turn into Oozaru," said Gary, "Then your vision becomes blank, like you were passed-out."

"Exactly!" Said Joey. He still looks around, "But, I can't believe it, and it's still dark out. Where's the moon?"

"What moon?" Ask Omega, pointing at the sky. "…I destroyed the moon."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, shocked.

"I don't think this will cover your fund." Said Raichu, "The king will be mad about what you just did here."

"Oh great!" Said Joey, "I had to destroy the stadium!"

"Sorry about that." Said Omega, "My fault. I'd wish you hadn't use your energy blasts on the ceiling where I marked."

"Hey! Is it over?" Ask a voice, they look to where the judge was, and he appears.

"Uh, Jestro." Said Joey, "I've decided to surrender the match."

"Really?" Ask Jestro, "Are you the one who caused all of this?"

"Well, yes." Joey replied.

"In that case, Omega wins…" Jestro was about to announce, but then, Omega is leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ask Jack, calling Omega.

Omega stopped under the arch, and looks at Jack. "I'm going to the hospital."

"? What for?" Ask Joey, "Aren't you fine?"

"Not really." Said Omega, "Me and Salamance are heading to the hospital, because for the damage you did to the both of us. I think the doctors and nurses will have to heal you up, from our attacks."

"Uh, good point." Said Joey, "I'll came along to the hospital."

"Then still, Omega wins the match." Said Jestro, "Let's get you gentlemen out of here before the king gets mad."

"I agree." Said Jack, "Let's leave."

"Yeah!" Said Raichu, "And have some food!"

"Food!" Joey cheered, and then all of them hurried off, leaving the destroyed arena. It seems that the king can feel their footsteps fading away. King Franklin thrust his rod on the middle of the arena, and then everything started to glow.

The next morning grew up; Joey and Omega are now at the hospital. They were sleeping, until they finally woke up. Joey did have that nightmare from before about turning into Oozaru, and he doesn't want to see that happen.

"Sheesh!" Said Joey, "What a nightmare. Not again!" He saw some kind of message on his bed. "Huh? What's this?" He takes it, unfolds it, and reads it.

_Joey, I know that I have a crush on you, but it seems that you have Raye on your side. So now, I'm letting you go because Raye wants you more then I do. When you read this, it means that I have a crush on you at first, but Raye wants you instead of me. But don't cry, because Ben told me there's another love for me, waiting out there. Good-Bye, I know I can consider you as a friend._

_Sign by,_

_Sapphire Suun-Lee._

It's been a while since Joey never realized that Sapphire had a thing for Joey in the start. Now that Joey understands, he will be friends with Sapphire instead, and follow his own path. But Joey will have to train harder. Joey saw Jack and Raichu, sleeping on the couch, waiting for both Omega and Joey to wake up. He takes his blanket off, and puts it around Jack and Raichu.

"Don't worry." Said Joey, leaving the room with his clothes on, "I won't be long." Joey has left the hospital with his Pikachu, but then, some nurses grabbed Joey out of nowhere, and took him back to his room. "Huh?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Marshall!" Said the nurse, holding him down on the bed, "You're not going anywhere."

"Hey lady! What's your problem?" Ask Joey, trying to get out. He can't break free because the doctor put something on Joey. "What happened? Why can't I go demon anymore?"

"Because the doctor put you on some white clothes." Said the nurse, "That way you won't use your powers, but only become the lowest level of them all."

Joey was shock. "Agh! You've got to be kidding me!" He tried to yell out loud, no one could hear Joey but only Jack, Raichu, and Omega. They were half asleep that they woke up, and then saw the nurse holding down Joey. "Help! Help! Mad Nurse! She's trying to kill me!"

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, "Are you awake?"

"Oh boy." Said Omega, "Here we go again."

Raichu yawned and said, "What's going on?"

"Now hold still and take your booster shot!" Said the nurse, holding a shot with some kind of medicine inside.

Joey was shock, frighten, and then shouted, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ouch. That had to hurt. It seems now that Joey will have to learn his own manners by being a good boy, and act kind to people. But however, the tournament still goes on, and Peter will be fighting against Zu-Ling on Episode 197.

-Joey turned into Oozaru Joey from before.

-I don't think this has to do with strength, but has to do with solving an opponent's weakness.

-Now that Joey decided to forfeit before he doesn't want to destroy the arena, Omega won.

-There was a message to Joey from Sapphire, saying she'll let Joey go. But there's one slight problem, Joey didn't get his chance to be with Sapphire! How dumb is she that she didn't go out with him in the first place!


	218. Chapter 197

Episode 197

The tough gets going! Peter Palm VS Zu-Ling, the power of speed and agility!

Now that morning has come, everyone is the whole Coliseum are very excited to see Peter fight against Zu-Ling. But they forgot on how did the Coliseum was repaired when Joey turned into a giant monkey, Oozaru. They just forgot about it, and decided to continue to watch to the match, and it seems that everyone is going wild, and now Zu-Ling has some cheerleaders on his side.

"Zu-Ling! Zu-Ling! He's our man! If he can't beat him, no one can!"

"Great." Said Joey, annoyed, "Just what we need, 'more cheerleaders'."

Jack is just too busy playing around with his pok'emon, Mime Jr. "I don't know cousin." Said Jack, "Maybe Zu-Ling is very special to them, I don't get why."

"Mime, mime, mime, mime. Mime, mime, mime, mime!" Said Mime Jr.

"Of course." Said Joey, looking at the arena, "And now, it's between that Pok'emon Noble, and Pretty Boy."

"Cousin." Said Jack, looking at Joey, "I'm worried."

"Who?" Ask Raichu.

"What if Peter is killed? Just like how Zu-Ling almost killed his sister, Ju-Ling?" Ask Jack.

"Don't worry." Said Joey, "Warlords! You can always forget about them."

"Hey! They're starting!" Pikachu shouted, pointing at the arena. Jack, Raichu, and Mime Jr. are at the balance beam, only on the rails, watching the arena. There are two competitors, ready to fight against each other head on.

"Okay you two," Jestro said, "Summon your pok'emon."

"Fine." Said Zu-Ling, throwing a vine ball, "I summon, Pikata!"

"You've got to be kidding." Said Peter, throwing his pok'e ball in the air, "I summon, Seaking!"

Both balls released two pok'emon; one looks like a yellow mouse, but no fingers, and the other looks like a big red fish but with big black eyes, a big horn on its head, and it's flying. Lucky the arena acts like an aquarium for fish pok'emon.

"Come on, Peter!" Jack shouted, "Take that Warlord out!"

"Mime, mime, mime!" Said Mime Jr., copying what Jack said.

But Jack looks back at Omega and said, nervous, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Omega replied.

"Alright Peter!" Raichu cheered.

"Hmph. Let's see what that Noble got." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"Let's watch the show." Said Pikachu.

Over at the stands, it seems that Amy is worried about Peter's safety, and the same goes to Mike. With his eyes opened wide, he's keeping an eye out for Peter.

"_Peter." _Amy thought, _"Be careful."_

"_Alright Peter, let's see what you got." _Mike thought.

"Excuse me, Jena." Said Ben, "But me and Brent will be right back." Both Brent and Ben left Jena with Amy, just to watch to the battle, and both Brent and Ben are leaving, just to go inside the men's room.

At the arena, Jestro is ready to begin the match. "When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

The battle has begun, and the crowd goes wild! They've been waiting for Peter's match the whole time, and it seems that some will believe that Zu-Ling will win.

"I'll give you three seconds to surrender!" Zu-Ling shouted, charging at Peter. But Peter ignored Zu-Ling, standing there and doing nothing.

"Peter! Move!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Peter!" Amy shouted, worried.

"Mime, mime!" Mime Jr. shouted.

When Zu-Ling got close to Peter, ready to attack, Peter just smirks and then said, "Fine. One." Peter vanished out of thin air, and everyone was surprised, including Zu-Ling was surprise to see Peter's disappearing act.

"What? Did he just?" Ask Zu-Ling. When all of the sudden, WHAM! Out of nowhere, Peter counter attack on Zu-Ling when he wasn't looking. "Ack!" Peter just kicked Zu-Ling under his chin, sending him in the air, and Peter came after him, but only behind Zu-Ling.

"Hah! It's over!" Said Peter, behind Zu-Ling.

"Alright! Peter!" Jack cheered.

"Way to go, Peter!" Raichu cheered.

"Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr. cheered.

"Peter! You got him!" Amy cheered.

Peter was about to strike Zu-Ling with his mighty kick, but Zu-Ling blocked it quick, and Peter attacked Zu-Ling straight on the stomach, next the back, and then kicks Zu-Ling on the head. "Lion's Barrage!" WHAM! Zu-Ling crashed down like an asteroid, but he's no quitter.

"Darn you!" Zu-Ling shouted.

Peter landed perfectly on the ground, and he's far away from Zu-Ling about thirty feet away.

"What's wrong?" Ask Peter, "Is that the best you could do?" He poses just like how Mike poses: the right hand is straight but goes up a little, only four fingers are closed together, his legs are tight together, his thumb is now on the palm, and his left hand behind his back. "I guess you'll never learn. You think it's all about you, but it's not."

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Noble!" Zu-Ling shouted, charging towards Peter with his Short Sword. "You'll pay!"

"…Two." Said Peter; he's quick to pull his longest katana out, the Masamune blocked Zu-Ling, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Peter moves his body up, and balance on the two blades stuck together like glue. He spins around and around on the blades by using his hands, and kicking Zu-Ling right on his face so many times. It's just like the same thing Vincent used, except by his feet.

"And I thought Warlords are the strongest." Said Peter, still kicking Zu-Ling. "But you're the weakest!" Peter kicks Zu-Ling straight away, but with incredible speed, he's the fastest, punching Zu-Ling's head very fast, and with ease, he has perfect balance.

Zu-Ling couldn't manage to stop Peter, and he was attacked so many times he couldn't stop. "Agh! Pikata!" Zu-Ling shouted, "Do something!"

Pikata was ready to save Zu-Ling, but was too late. The big fish with the big horn, Seaking, attacked Pikata so many times with Horn Attack, Seaking is almost as fast as Peter, but stronger. Seaking has a high speed, almost to Peter; Seaking is attacking Pikata with Horn Attack so many times. Peter stopped attacking, and decided to use something else.

"No way." Said Joey, disagreeing, and then he uses his Byakugan, just to see what's going on. "Byakugan!" But Joey surprised to see. "Whoa! Peter is still super fast! Just like a Super Saiyan!"

"Bliemmy." Said Jack, surprised, "Could it be? That Yo-Yo Man and Deborah to make Peter…invincible?"

The girls went crazy. They worried about Zu-Ling seeing if he's dying from Peter. Tam, Tasha, Primrose, and Angelna are yelling out at Peter for what's he doing.

"Hey! Peter!" Angelna shouted, "What are you doing?"

"You traitor!" Tam shouted, "How dare you attack our warriors!"

"Then why don't you come down here and fight me?" Ask Peter, glaring at Tam, Tasha, Primrose, and Angelna. Peter's Seeing Eye of Truth turned Red, giving Tam, Tasha, Primrose, and Angelna the frights of their life. "I'm glad you see it my way." He said, and then he thought of an eye. "Now then, let's go for a ride!" He charges very fast at his top speed.

This time, Peter grabs Zu-Ling very tight, jumps up very high, flips over, comes back down, and then slams Zu-Ling on his head. Zu-Ling felt as though his brain is suffering from the slam Peter did.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Zu-Ling shouted, "I'm lucky you can do that ounce!"

"Hey! What gives?" Ask Joey, shouting. "He's using my technique! The same one I did to Omega! Where did he that from?"

"Maybe he watched you." Said Jack, "When you and Omega were battling, it seems that Peter had some way to attack Zu-Ling by grabbing opponents."

"I had a feeling he's about to that." Said Omega, "Since he saw Joey do that to me. But now, this is about to become ugly."

Meanwhile at the arena, Peter can't use it again, unless he has something he can use to repeat what he did before.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Peter, and then uses a Hand Sign from two fingers crossing each other and shouts, "Mimic!" He repeats the same technique from before. "Let's go for a ride!" Peter grabs Zu-Ling very tight, jumps up very high, flips over, comes back down, and then slams Zu-Ling on his head. WHAM!

"Agh!" Zu-Ling shouted in pain, "Knock it off!"

"Mimic!" Peter shouted again, "Let's go for a ride!" WHAM!

"OW!"

"Mimic! Let's go for a ride!" Boom!

"AAAGGGHHH!!"

"Mimic! Let's go for a ride!" WHAM!

"YOW! NO MORE!"

"Mimic! Let's go for a ride!" BOOM!

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!" Zu-Ling yelled very loud, and now Zu-Ling covered his head like he's bleeding or something. "OWWW! MY HEAD!" But blood didn't come out, nothing but a huge bruise.

"Peter! Look what you've done!" Primrose shouted, mad, "How dare you hurt Zu-Ling?"

Peter still ignores the ladies and then said, "Seeing Eye of Truth." From Peter's visions, everything is blue, and he sees something coming out of Zu-Ling's head. It looks like blood, but not really blood. It's Zu-Ling's Mystic! And I thought Warlords don't have Mystic, but they never use them.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, and then he shouts, "Byakugan!" Now what Joey is seeing is flowing Mystic, coming out of Zu-Ling's head. "Wait a minute…is that?"

"Force Seeing." Said Jack, and then he saw it. Jack was surprised, "No way! Zu-Ling has Mystic coming out of his head!"

_I got you!" _He thought, and then he charges, grabs Zu-Ling, and then shot off to the sky like a rocket! "Let's got for a real ride!"

Seaking was still fast enough that he grabbed Pikata by using his teeth, and follows Peter straight up. Everyone was surprised to see Peter and his Seaking taking Zu-Ling and his Pikata straight up through the atmospheres. However, Jena and her team can't seem to tell where they went.

"I was afraid of this." Said Jena, "Peter is going to win."

Peter and Seaking pass through the atmospheres, and then reached to the darkness out the black outer space. Zu-Ling and Pikata are outside of space, staring at the planet in shock.

"AGH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Zu-Ling shouted. "WE'RE IN OUTER SPACE!"

"Now to finish it!" Peter shouted, and then he dives down straight to the planet, along with Seaking. They're still clutching Zu-Ling and Pikata, coming down like a big meteor. Everyone was shock to see them coming back to the arena.

"STOP! I GIVE UP!" Zu-Ling wailed.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Peter, and then both Peter and his Seaking spin around and around, like a spinning tornado is coming down from outer space, getting both Zu-Ling and his Pikata dizzy.

"Mommy!" Zu-Ling whined.

"THIS IS IT!" Peter shouted, "Meteor Slam! Primary Lotus! Three!"

BOOM!!!!!!!!!! Everyone turned away, seeing Peter and Seaking slamming both Zu-Ling and Pikata on their tick skulls. It was very painful to see both defeated by Peter and Seaking. Peter and Seaking get off of them, and then both Zu-Ling and Pikata fell on the ground, passed-out.

"Phew, sorry we're…" Said Ben, both Ben and Brent return, but they were shock to see Zu-Ling and Pikata defeated. "Whoa!"

"Did Peter just?" Ask Brent.

"He did." Said Jena. "Peter and Seaking won."

"Whoa." Said Joey, surprised, "I didn't realize that would happen."

"That technique." Said Omega, "Meteor Slam."

Jestro checks for both Zu-Ling and Pikata from their pulse, and then Jestro announces, "Zu-Ling and Pikata are okay, but lost the match! The winner goes to, Peter Palm and his Seaking!"

Everyone cheers very loud, and excited that Peter and Seaking won the match. Sapphire came to the arena, and started to heal Zu-Ling up. But it seems that the Crystal People really hated Peter for what he's done. The Crystal People are throwing trash stuff at him, and Peter feels as though he's ready to burst in his anger.

"YOU WILL SHUT UP UNTIL YOU ALL DIE!! YOU BLOODY ILLOUSIONS!!" Peter shouted, and everyone was shut tight, frighten that Peter was a mad man, wanting to kill them if they don't learn to shut up. And why did Peter call everyone, "illusions?"

"? Illusion?" Ask Jack, "Them? Everyone?"

"…What's gotten into that Pok'emon Noble?" Ask Joey, confused, "Calling everyone an illusion?"

"Hmmm…I better go talk to Peter." Said Jack, and then he rush off to go find Peter. "Peter!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Raichu shouted, following Jack.

"Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr. shouted, following Jack.

Jack was about to go down to Peter, until he accidentally bumped into Yo-Yo Man. "Jack?"

"Agh! Sorry Yo-Yo Man." Said Jack, stopped.

"No problem." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So, did you watch the excitement?"

"We sure did." Said Jack, "And it was awesome! I just got to know where Peter learn all of those stuff?"

"Me too!" Said Raichu, excited.

"Mime, mime!" Said Mime Jr., copying Raichu.

"Hey! Stop copying me!" Said Raichu, annoyed by Mime Jr.

"Mime! Mime, mime, mime, mime!" Said Mime Jr., still copying Raichu.

"Enough!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's just talk for a moment."

"You mean, all of us?" Ask a voice, and it's Amy. "How did Peter become that strong? I was worried about his safety."

"I guess he's okay." Said Joey, "That pok'emon noble is fine."

"But isn't there something you haven't told us?" Ask Jack, looking at Yo-Yo Man.

"You want to know?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Very well, I'll tell you."

"Okay, tell us." Said Pikachu.

"Well, you see," said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "The whole reason why we trained Peter is because, he found us. I saw him when I was training with just one arm, but he found me, and figure he needs to get stronger, in order to defeat his father, 'Nickless'. But, there was a reason why: did you see his moves though? All of them when he was faster?"

"Yeah." Joey replied, "Did he use Mystic?"

"I thought Warlords are immune to Mystic." Said Amy.

"They are." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But however, do you ever study about a Warlord's weak point?"

"What?" Ask Jack. "Warlords' have a weak point?"

"Yes." Yo-Yo Man replied. "You see, we're made by the Lifestream, by using Mystic. But, Warlords don't use Mystic, but there was one thing you saw."

Joey thought of something, and said as he gasped, "They have Mystic inside their bodies too?"

"There we go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Do you really think we're the only ones who have Mystic but no the Warlords? Warlords have Mystic too, but they can't use it because it's dishonor. So instead, they put Mystic somewhere else, and Peter solve his weak point."

Raichu wants to get on Jack's right shoulder, but it seems that Mime Jr. wanted to get on Jack's shoulder. They started to argue and fight against each other to see who will get on Jack's right shoulder.

"There's another reason." Yo-Yo Man continues, "Warlords don't use Mystic, but they put is somewhere else. Where do you think Warlords put their Mystic in?"

"Their arms?" Ask Jack.

"There's a thought." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But they can't do that. Let me explain; a warrior wants to fight against a Warlord, by putting Mystic on their arms and legs, just to make it stronger. But, if they're fighting against a Warlord, and they put Mystic on themselves, it doesn't do anything to the Warlords.

"Nice try though, but that was a good guess. Warlords could try and put it on their arms, but then they'll become weak. Where do you suppose they put it in? Use your heads."

They were thinking, and then Jack thought of it. "That's it! Their brain!" Jack answered, "The put Mystic in their head!"

"Correct." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But close enough. You see, Warlords put Mystic on their mind, by sending the whole Mystic to their head, just to make them have more knowledge, just to make the opponent weak.

"There was a chance to make the opponent weak, but Peter knows how to handle against a Warlord. Try fighting against a Warlord as a Warlord."

They were confused. "Huh?"

"How do I make it more simple?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, asking himself that question. "Fight fire with fire?" They still don't get it. "…Use the same technique against the opponent?" Still nothing. "…Don't use Mystic against them." Now they understand. "If you don't use your Mystic, sending Mystic on your arms, instead, try putting your Mystic on your mind.

"It did work for Peter. Let me explain how did Peter do it, and it's quite simple really." Yo-Yo Man pulls down a board that shows an example of two figures, a warrior, and a warlord. "For one side, you have Mystic. But for a Warlord, they have Mystic too, which they don't use. Peter was smart enough to know that Warlords don't use Mystic, but have Mystic inside their bodies. The Lifestream makes us life, and Mystic makes us life from the Lifestream, including Warlords.

"First thing, Peter disappears and then attacks Zu-Ling underneath the chin. Instead of using Mystic, he didn't put Mystic on his feet, because then Zu-Ling wouldn't be flying up in the air. Instead, Peter puts Mystic on his hands, to keep balance with ease. By going after Zu-Ling, Peter puts Mystic on his body, because it makes him light enough, and making the arms and legs attack Zu-Ling. Peter attacked Zu-Ling on the skull, which is reason number two.

"Second, Zu-Ling attacks, but Peter blocks by using his Masamune, and placing his Mystic on his hands, making him spin around and sending Zu-Ling away. Peter attacks Zu-Ling, by next putting Mystic on his feet, to increase his speed. He didn't put Mystic on his hands, but only on his feet." Joey is now snoozing, and falling asleep, ignoring what Yo-Yo Man is saying.

"The Third will be the reason that Peter grabbed Zu-Ling, and slams him on his head. He got that from Peter, when he watched him using it against Omega. It cracked Omega's head, how about Peter? He gives that a try, but he can't do that twice until next turn. So, he manages to learn something next, 'Mimic'."

"Oh great." Said Joey, sleeping and talking.

"It allows the user to copy the same technique from the previous turn." Yo-Yo Man continues, "Either from the same thing you did, or from your allies. Peter kept using the Dancing Fire Technique from Joey, but however, did you react when you saw Zu-Ling feeling in pain from his head. There was no blood coming out, what was it?"

Jack and Joey were surprised and shouted together, "His Mystic!"

"Correct." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Zu-Ling's Mystic came out of his head. But, it wasn't really blood, but bleeding Mystic. Everyone believes that Mystic is invisible, but we can't see it.

"Which leads to the fourth one. Peter grabbed Zu-Ling, and straight up the sky to Outer Space. By using Mystic, he tied himself and his opponent through out space, and gives Peter some Mystic to breath through outer space. Finally, Peter performs the Meteor Slam technique, the most powerful, and the most difficult technique no one can ever learn."

"You mean?" Ask Amy.

"That's right. Peter masters it before his match is about to come." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He had been studding it ever since he was little at the Hollow Bastion Library. No one can ever learn it, but Peter masters it. There was a consequence about Meteor Slam."

"You mean like, Meteor Slam is like a Double-Edge Sword, or a Double-Edge attack?" Ask Joey.

"There you go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That's using your noodle. But, if you combine the Meteor Slam with the Primary Lotus, then you'll be fine, slamming your opponent's head was brilliant, giving that opponent, a powerful knock out."

They were shock, but they didn't realize that someone was listening to Yo-Yo Man's words. Jena and Brent were secretly listening to everyone word Yo-Yo Man was saying without being caught. They had a feeling that Peter would do this to Zu-Ling, but they were surprise to hear a Warlord's weak point.

"Did you hear that?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah." Brent replied, "Warlords have a weak point."

"You see." Yo-Yo Man continues, "It's like cutting a Walnut open. If you break a Warlord's body, then they'll bleed Mystic, like cutting a Walnut open to spread some nuts out. Don't worry, nobody saw Zu-Ling bleeding."

"_Hey, Jack." _Raichu whispered, and Jack looks at his Raichu, confused. _"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"_

Jack sensed it too, from his Jedi Powers, points at where Jena and Brent are and shouted, "Stopga!"

"Busted!" Brent shrieked, when all of the sudden, but Jena and Brent can't move. "Ack! What the?"

"What did Jack do to us?" Ask Jena.

"Good job, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at both Jena and Brent, "You too Raichu. Looks like we have ourselves a spy, for try and ruin the Warlords' weak spot. Don't worry, I'll take care of them…much."

The tournament will go on, and it seems that they will have two warriors go in the tournament. But it's not over, and Yo-Yo Man could only a Warlords' secret to Amy, Jack, Joey, Raichu, Pikachu, and Mime Jr. Find out on what will happen in the tournament, and what happened to Jena and Brent on Episode 198.

-The tournament still continues, and Peter won the match.

-Why did Peter shout out loud, calling everyone an illusion?

-Yo-Yo Man explains to his students about Warlords' weak point.

-Jena and Brent were spying to hear everything, but Jack and Raichu catch them off guard, cast Stopga, and Yo-Yo Man will do something horrible to Jena and Brent.


	219. Chapter 198

Episode 198

The power of the Magician against the Amazonian Princess begins!

The tournament will begin shortly, and ever since Jena and Brent were spying just to listen about what is a Warlord's weak point, I think Yo-Yo Man did something cruel to the both of them. Jack did catch Jena and Brent off guard by casting Stopga on them, now Yo-Yo Man thinks of a better punishment for hearing about a Warlords' weak point.

Meanwhile, the tournament is about to begin, and it has been announced about the two warriors, "Amy May Rose VS Max Warlock". However, Amy was surprised that she'll be fighting against a Magician in battle, even if he is powerful, but Max can't fight against a girl that easy.

"I guess I'll enter the arena." Said Amy, walking to the arena.

"Oh man! You've got to be kidding!" Said Max, surprised.

"That was new." Said Joey, "And I thought you're a magician."

"Now that's a drag!" Said Max, "Maybe I should just forfeit."

"Alright! Max!" Jack cheered, shoved Max off the balance beam off the rail.

"Huh?" Max fell straight down to the arena, and fell on his back. "AGH!" Fwomp! Max stares at Jack, glaring at him, _"Jack you idiot! Thanks a lot."_

"Come on, Max!" Jack shouted, "Go get her, buddy!"

"Go! Max!" Raichu cheered.

"Let me know when you two are ready." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

Amy threw her pok'e ball in the air and shouts, "I summon, Jolteon!" A yellow flash, and then a pok'emon that has Eevee's Electric evolve form with yellow spikes. "Where's yours?"

"Sleeping." Said Max, "I'll summon Dusclops soon."

"Mind if we get started?" Ask Amy.

"Not until he summons a pok'emon." Said Jestro.

"I said I'll summon mines soon." Said Max.

"Suite yourself." Said Amy, pulling out her long bow and some arrows. She aims the tip of the arrow at Max's mask, ready to fire. "I hope you forgive me." Max was surprised that Amy had an arrow out. She shot the towards Max, but Max thinks quickly by throwing his hat in the air, and wraps himself around, disappearing in thin air. "Whoa! He vanished." She said, surprised.

The hat is still floating, and what came out is Max. That was a powerful disappearing act.

"I told you Dusclops is sleeping." Said Max, holding the pok'e ball, "Sleeping in my hat."

"_He's fast." _Amy thought, _"How did he do that?"_

"_That was close." _Max thought, _"One moment, and she would have finished me off."_

She got her arrow again, and told Jolteon to use Thunderbolt on the arrow. Now the tip of the arrow has become a "Thunder Arrow", it's like "Thunder Blade", but the weapon becomes static electricity.

"_Dang it!" _Max thought, surprised, _"She's fast for using that arrow of hers!" _She shot the arrow again, and Max runs off, hiding behind the tree where it's shelter.

"I think it already begun." Said Jestro, "But I wonder why the great 'Houdini' decided to get behind the tree. You can continue on the match, even if he can't summon his pok'emon just in time, the battle has begun."

Max had a feeling that fighting a girl is wrong, and this is a bad thing. _"This is the most horrible thing in the tournament. And what's worse, I'm fighting against a girl, again! Now that's a drag!" _Max thought, _"I can't hurt girls, what am I suppose to do? If Dusclops and I defeat Jolteon, then the tournament still continues, and she'll finish us off." _Max looks around the environment, and a he ever see are the trees, the dirt, the huge wall no one can penetrate, and something else on the dirt.

Max has thought of an idea. Instead of attacking both Jolteon and Amy, she can try and get Amy to surrender, but his decision is against Sapphire or Toff in the next round, and he's had it, fighting against girls. _"I wonder…"_

"Come on, Max!" Amy shouted, "You can't stay behind the tree forever!"

Max is starring at the clouds, daydreaming. _"All I ever wanted to do is to be a Magician." _Max thought, _"But why do I have to enter the tournament for? Why me? Well, too late for fame, I just wanted to finish this before things become worse."_

"Max!" Jack shouted at the balance beam, "What's taking you so long? Fight already!"

"Forget it, Jack." Said Joey, "He's pathetic."

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Show some respect for him!"

"Whatever." Said Joey.

"Joey, sit!" Said Raye, and then gravity pulls Joey straight to the ground.

"OW! Raye!" Joey whined.

"Oh boy." Said Raichu, and he looks at the arena.

"_Okay Mike, let me do your magic." _Max thought.

"I guess he surrender." Said Amy. But then, something came out of the shadows; it's a length of the Mirror Possession! Amy was surprised it's coming this way, after her! Amy and Jolteon jumped up in the air, but backing away from the Mirror Possession as far away as possible. "Get away! Get away! Get away! Get away! Get Away! Get Away!" Amy and Jolteon are about to become caught, until then, the Mirror stopped dead in its tracks. _"Whoa! That was close." _Amy thought.

"Holy Zucions!" Said Jack, surprised, "Look how long that Mirror Possession is."

"It must be from Max." Joey thought, "Remember? He did that to Sarah, but look how long that Mirror Possession is."

"_I see." _Amy thought; making how long the Mirror Possession is. _"Only about this far, only One Hundred Feet from here. If I can stay in this stop, he couldn't use that Mirror Possession. That was close, he almost touched us, not like what Mike did." _For thinking about Mike, it gives her the creeps thinking about him.

"_Smart." _Max thought, _"Like a Cat making a reflex, and since she acts like a cat, she's faster. She already figured out how long the Mirror Possession is, only about 'One Hundred Feet' from here. I can't make her dance all the way, but I still have a plan to try and trap her. How do I get straight to that spot?"_

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "What is Max planning to do?"

"I don't know." Said Tamer, "But I wonder, how will Max and Amy keep this up? It's going to be Sapphire against Toff soon."

"Come on, nobody can ever have a tough match like this though." Said Trey, "I wonder Amy is going to win."

"Amy will win." Said Mike, "My guess is that Max will lose by surrendering. He did tell me that he doesn't want against girls. But however, I had to teach him how to use the Mirror Possession if he beats me. The only problem is that if he attacks her when he uses the Mirror Possession, he'll attack himself."

Max only has a few chances left to try and get Amy out of the tournament and save his skin, before things really become underhand. He pulled out a mirror that's small, and performs levitation, making the mirror fly.

"Where is he?" Ask Amy.

"Mirror Possession!" Max shouted, Amy was surprised, and was prepared of it. The Mirror comes again, but Amy and Jolteon knew that it couldn't reach that far, and then stop dead in its tracks in front of Amy and Jolteon.

"Phew." Said Amy, relieved, "Close call."

Jolteon looks up, but then shouts, "Jolt!"

"What is it?" Ask Amy, looking at Jolteon confused. When looks up, where was surprised! A mirror is flying in the air, and if the mirror reflects the other mirror…Amy shouts, "Move! Jolteon!" The Mirror Possession is becoming longer and longer then before. Amy and Jolteon jumped over the Mirror Possession, running away from it as fast as they can until they reach to the other side of the arena. "Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

"I got you!" Max shouted, and then the Mirror Possession stopped dead in its tracks.

Amy was freaked to see the Mirror Possession increased that far. She makes a huge wall by making some arrows where Max can't go through. _"It's only a matter of time before he gets me. I need a plan." Amy thought._

"_Nice." _Max thought. _"She is faster then a regular cat, avoiding the Mirror Possession Jutsu." _He looks pass Amy, and then saw one red eye at the other side._ "Okay, this should do it. Just one more shot, and then it's complete."_

"Oh man!" Said Jack, "Max almost had Amy for sure. That's the most hardest of them all."

"Just watch." Said Joey. "Max used that mirror in order to make the Mirror Possession even longer then before, like about 'Two Hundred Feet' from there."

"That was new." Said Raichu, "How long was the Mirror Possession before?"

"Mike did say that the Mirror Possession he used was about Three Hundred Feet." Said Jack, "But for Max, it's only about One Hundred Feet. I wonder how long too."

"_I wonder." _Amy thought, _"Maybe I could try and make a Clone, just to trick Max thinking it was me. Then Jolteon and I will have an advantage. All I have to do is wait, and when he goes after the Clone, and then Jolteon and I will strike. Come on, release it already."_

"Mirror Possession!" Max shouted.

Amy was surprised. _"There it is! Now!" _Amy thought and then she forms hand signs and shouts, "Clone Ju…" Amy is now frozen when he was about to shout out loud. _"What? My body? I can't move."_

"…I thought it never works, but the Mirror Possession has paid off." Said Max.

"_What? But it couldn't reach from here?" _Amy thought.

"Nice job, Dusclops!" Max called, he turns his head around, and when Amy turns her head, she was surprised to see Dusclops with a gasp.

"What the! But I thought Dusclops was asleep." Said Amy. "How did Dusclops get over there?"

"I released him when you were shooting your arrows at me." Max replied, "When I was behind the tree. But Dusclops was only after your Jolteon. Can you take a guess of where I sent my Mirror Possession on?" Amy shook her head, worried. "Well, I'll give you a clue." He turns around again, looking down, and when Amy looks down right behind herself, she was shock.

"What the! A Shadow! And the Mirror are connected." Said Amy.

"No way!" Jack shouted, "That's the same hole from before."

"Yeah, just like what you did." Said Joey, surprised.

"That's the same hole Jack did when he was battling his cousin in the tournament." Max explained, "When they turned into demons and there was an explosion, Joey got up, and then saw Jack on the ground, thinking it was him, but it wasn't."

There was a flashback when Jack and Joey were fighting, but however, Joey was out of the hole, and seeing that Joey saw the Shadow Clone, Jack tricked him by digging his way through, and then pounds Joey on the chin.

Joey came out of the hole, trying to get the dirt off. "Man! What happened?" He asks, shaking it off.

"You didn't remember?" Ask Jestro, looking at Joey.

"No." Said Joey, "All I remember was going demon. Where's Jack?" Jestro points at the other hole, and saw Jack passed-out. "I guess the Pok'emon Empire did his best, but didn't make it. He was so close having me." He gets out of the hole, and stares at him, a little happy, "I guess you did your best, but it's all over."

"Then that means that Joey Marshall wins the match." Jestro announced, but then, he was shocked to see something, "Huh? What's this?" The pass-out Jack disappeared into smoke. Joey realized something in shock.

"Huh? That wasn't Jack at all, that was his Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Joey said in shock, and he was aware, he thought, _"I've got to be on guard. Where is he going to attack me?" _He looks around, but no sign of him, _"Behind me, sideways, in front of me, above? Where is he going to attack?" _Everyone had a feeling that Joey was about to win, but didn't realize that was a Shadow Clone Jutsu. They were aware Jack would pop out anywhere, even Joey was aware of it.

A small crack in front of Joey's feet, and he looks down at the small crack. He was surprised to see this coming.

"_Wait! Can this be?" _Joey thought.

BOOM! Popped out of the ground, Jack surprised Joey with a punch under the chin, and right back on the ground. "HI-YA!" Jack shouted, right under the chin.

"NO WAY!" Joey shouted in pain, and now, he's pin down, and can't get back up. He stares at Jack, shocked, "Ugh. I was careless. How?"

"I told you before." Said Jack, breathing, "I am no quitter. It's like solving a game of chest until I finally got you."

When the flashback was over, Amy was surprised, and she did forgot about it.

"The king must have forgotten about the two holes," Max said, "He was busy fixing the whole arena. Isn't that lucky?" Max walks forward, while Amy does the same. They're coming closer and closer, and between Jestro by they're in front of the judge. Amy was worried about her final hour; Jack and Raichu are scared about it.

Max had his eyes shut, the same goes to Amy, and then in front of everyone, Max and Amy kissed each other in front of everyone. Even Mike was shock to see this happen, and he doesn't like this one, because he wanted to feel Amy's lips, not Max. They separate from the kiss, and Amy felt nervous.

"…I surrender the match." Said Max, "You win, Amy."

"!"

"HUH?"

"HUH?"

"WHAT?"

"WHA?"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"DID I HEAR WHAT HE SAID?"

Everyone was shocked and confused about it. Why did Max surrender the match when he had the chance against Amy?

"Didn't you hear me?" Ask Max, "I surrender the match. You win, Amy. I was running out of Mystic, and I couldn't keep this up, fighting against girls. Thus, I'm running out of Mystic that fast, so I decided to forfeit." The Mirror Possession disappeared out of thin air, and Amy was relieved.

"In that case." Said Jestro, and then he announces, "Amy May Rose wins!"

"Wha?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Max!" Mike shouted, "How dare you kiss my Amy? I'm going to make you pay for it, for kissing my Amy!"

"But, how did you do that?" Ask Amy.

"I'll tell you later." Said Max, he returns his pok'emon and said, "But I think someone is ready to continue the match later on."

"Hey! Max!" Jack shouted, coming down, "Hold on just a minute!" Jack jumps down from the balcony, and catches up with Max, along with Raichu on his right shoulder.

"Hey! I wasn't cut out for this!" Raichu shouted, hanging on to Jack's right shoulder.

"I knew you get cold feet." Said Joey.

"Hey! Max!" Jack shouted, and Max looks at Jack and Raichu, confused. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because I have no use of fighting girls." Said Max, "I had no choice but to surrender the match to her. I had no choice."

"Great." Said Raichu, "Just great."

"But that doesn't explain why you kissed me." Said Amy.

"Just to show you that I'm quitting." Said Max, "But I left you a present."

Amy felt something on her hand, and then what appears is a red rose. She flushed when she saw red rose growing on her hand. "Oh!"

"Just a little gift." Said Max, "Adieus." And then he left the arena, leading to the next round.

"Okay." Said Amy, "He's not what I had in mind though."

Now that everyone can relax, they decided to take a break until the next the match is ready to call out. Jack, Raichu, Pikachu, and Joey decided to go eat, and then the next match will come. What they care about the most is Mangia's Pizza.

"Here you go, boys." Said the Chef, "A Stuffed Cheese Pizza, on the house for performing the best entertainment everyone has ever saw!"

"Thank you!" Said Joey, eating the pizza. "This is delicious."

"I add some Pepperoni and some Hamburger, just for you, Joey." Said the chef. He looks at Jack, "Hey! Why the long face?"

"…Nothing." Jack replied, "I've seen way too much."

"Come on, you can't just afraid, not like many people wanted to die." Said the chef, "It's just that they're here for fun."

"Well, didn't you see it?" Ask Jack, "Oozaru Joey? Joey transformed into Oozaru Joey, a horrible monster."

"I get what you mean." Said the chef, "You don't want to see so many people die. The tournament will continue soon, and it's going to see Sapphire against Toff. Who do you think will win?"

"I was thinking that Sapphire would win." Said Pikachu, "But on the other hand, Toff will win the battle fast, just like how she did it to Ben."

"I never want to see it." Said Jack, a little frighten, "The Violence, the torture, the horror. I'm like Erika, seeing death, and fights."

"Hey! Relax." Said Joey, "Have a pizza."

Jack takes the cheese pizza and said, "Thank you." And then eats it.

"Say Jack, what are you going to do?" Ask Raichu, "When we fight against Omega and Peter in the slide show?"

"I haven't figured it out." Said Jack, "But you and I can't stay long."

"What do you mean?" Ask Raichu.

"I got a message, from Eggman." Said Jack. Joey, Pikachu, and the chef are surprised. "He said he wants me to go see him before Sapphire and Toff's match. Raichu and I will be gone to see what Eggman wants. I have a feeling that Eggman wants me to go look for the last Huge Materia before the planet dies to death."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Said Joey, "Don't worry, Pikachu and I will tell you what happened at the tournament. How long will you and Raichu be gone?"

"…Until tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Then…that means it will be Peter against either Sapphire or Toff." Said Pikachu.

"I know I'll be gone, but I need to get strong in order to defeat a powerful Warlord," Jack said, "And that powerful Noble that defeated Godzica and Zu-Ling. Joey, Pikachu, I want you two to tell me what happened when me and Raichu are gone."

"We get it." Said Joey, "So go take care of business. Just don't leave the planet, or things will become worse."

"Right." Said Jack, "We'll…take care." And then both Jack and Raichu left the shop.

Joey was looking at the bill, and he was shock. "! HEY! JACK! GET BACK HERE AND PAY THE BILL, YOU IDOIT!!"

"He already did." Said the chef; "It's just that he left the money here to pay both you and Jack together."

"Gee, thanks." Said Joey, "And thank you for the food." Joey and Pikachu left the restaurant, and head back to the Coliseum.

Did you remember that part where Jena and Brent were finally caught for listening to Yo-Yo Man about Warlord's weak point, Yo-Yo Man thought of a better punishment, and if anybody knows, their secret is long gone. Yo-Yo Man learned a powerful jutsu that has to do with giving an opponent Amnesia, forgetting of what happened.

"Hey Jena!" Said Angelna, "Did you get the information?"

"What information?" Ask Jena.

"What?" Ask Todd, "You didn't get the information about a Warlord's weak point.

"No." Said Brent, "We just got there. He already spilled the beans, and we missed it."

"Great!" Said Ben, "Just our luck! Then how are we supposed to defeat Ju-Ling and Zu-Ling?"

"I don't know." Said Jena, "We were too late."

"I get it." Said Rinblade, "You two were attacked by Yo-Yo Man with his Amnesia technique, making you forget. I'm guessing Jack saw you two, and cast that spell on the both of you?"

"No." Said Brent, "We just got there, and Yo-Yo Man just found, wondering how we're doing and all of that."

"Dang it!" Rinblade shouted, "How did Yo-Yo Man do all of this? Is he that smart? How did he catch you two without aware? This doesn't make any sense!"

"He's my father." Said Jena, "But I'll try and get information out of him, without being caught."

"And then Jack and Raichu will catch you two again." Said Angelna.

"So now what?" Ask Sapphire.

"Now is your turn." Said Bai-Long, "And I got Joey's Oozaru data right here. We'll see what's going on, and why he did it in the first place, from a full moon."

"My turn already?" Ask Sapphire.

"It's your match against Toff." Said Ben, "Good luck."

"Alright, thank you." Said Sapphire, "But where's Godzica?"

"I think she's with Yami." Said Jena, "Doing something."

"Let's just leave them." Said Ben, "Your match is up."

The screen is on the board, and now two warriors will have to battle in the arena, and it said, "Sapphire Suun-Lee VS Toff Stone".

The match will have to continue on, and both Jack and Raichu have left Hollow Bastion to do something with Eggman, even it has to do with going somewhere. However, Jena and Brent has failed to tell her friends about Warlords' weak point, and Rinblade is mad about Yo-Yo Man. The Episode and the tournament will continue until Episode 199.

-That was smart, Mike taught Max in order to defeat Amy.

-But Max forfeits, and Amy advances.

-Jack and Raichu left the Coliseum, and left Hollow Bastion just to do something.

-Jena and Brent failed, because Yo-Yo Man puts Amnesia on the both of them, just to forget what they heard.


	220. Chapter 199

Episode 199

I need to go to Rocket Town! I have a quest to handle!

Now today's the match between "Sapphire Suun-Lee VS Toff Stone". Sapphire and Toff are in the arena, ready to battle against each other, and the whole crowd thinks that a blind fighter will appear again, but only this time, Toff battles. Since Jack and Raichu are gone, they'll be busy heading straight to where Eggman wants him to go.

"I just hope Jack and Raichu doesn't miss it." Said Joey, "This is a big match between a Saiyan, and an Earth Bender."

"Let's just watch." Said Pikachu, "Who are you going to root for?"

"Don't know." Joey replied, "But I guess he is going to miss it."

"Alright you two; summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro.

"I call, Hitmonchan!" Sapphire shouted; she throws her vine ball in the air, and then what came out looks like it has boxing gloves, but a little humanoid, and wearing a purple dress.

"Hitmonchan!" Said Hitmonchan!

"I can top that." Said Toff, throwing her pok'e ball, "Go! Stonieon!" The same pok'emon she used against Ben and Vrin, Eevee's Rock form.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, "What a drag." Joey decided to lie down on the floor, and act like he doesn't care, sleeping. "Wake me up when it's over."

"I'll join you." Said Pikachu, the pink Pikachu pulled a big blue blanket, and sleeps with Joey.

"When you two are ready," Jestro said, and then he shouts, "Begin!"

"_I can't use the same technique I tried to do against Zebron." _Sapphire thought, and then, there was a flashback when she fought against Zebron in the tournament.

"And now, it's time." Said Zebron, "Time to teach you to never mess with a Jedi, no matter how weak he becomes!" He opened his sunglasses, and then shouted, "Dark Eye! Jedi Truth!"

"Big deal." Said Sapphire, going up in the air, "Here goes! Solar Flash!" She has pinpoint at the sun, ready to burn Zebron's eyes. _"Okay, this should end it here. I'm sorry Zebron, but I have no choice." _She thought, and then a ray of energy burst out of the sun, and shine down on Zebron. When Zebron is staring at Sapphire and the sun, nothing happened. Sapphire was confused. "Huh? What the?"

"Hey! Sapphire!" Jack called, "Did you ever forget that Zebron is blind like Toff?"

"I didn't realize that Crystals are stupid." Said Raichu, "She didn't realize that Zebron and Toff are both blind."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "That explains why!"

The flashback was over, and Sapphire felt depressed about what Joey said before. Believing that Jack said that Zebron and Toff are blind, and calling the Crystal Region stupid. How dare Jack say that! But lucky he's not around, but Jack isn't around.

"_So I'll have to try something else." _Sapphire thought.

"Come on, I'm waiting." Said Toff, and she's on her stance, prepared.

"_If I try to attack, she'll counter." _Sapphire thought, _"But I wonder." _Sapphire charges energy, and then uses Kin Blast at Toff. Toff bended her head right, because Sapphire was aiming at her head, but misses. _"Smart. But how did she know even if she's blind?"_

"Are you done?" Ask Toff, "Because, it's my turn." Toff had her foot up, and then stomps the ground, sending them both flying.

"AGH!" Sapphire shouted, but she's a Saiyan, so she can fly easy. "Whoa! That was close."

"Come on, Sapphire!" Ben shouted, "You can do it!"

"Who wants popcorn?" Ask Angelna.

"At least I have friends." Said Sapphire, "Hitmonchan, you can handle Stonieon, and I'll take care of Toff."

Hitmonchan is now charging towards Stonieon, ready to punch her with Comet Punch. Hitmonchan aims, and then punches, but Stonieon got out of the way by avoiding the attack. Hitmonchan keeps trying, but Stonieon keeps avoiding Hitmonchan's powerful attacks.

"Mon-Chan?" Ask Hitmonchan, and then Stonieon kicks the ground, creating Earthquake. "CHAN!" She shouted.

"Hitmonchan!" Sapphire shouted, worried. Toff launched a lot of fist rocks towards Sapphire, punching like raining rocks at her. "Hey! Knock it off!"

"Nope." Said Toff, still attacking Sapphire by acting like she's punching her.

"Why you!" Sapphire shouted, "Chi Discs!" Her hands are holding energy yellow discs out of her hands, and throw the two discs at Toff. "Eat this!"

Toff had her ears, hearing the sound of flying discs like a chain saw spinning around. Toff stomped her feet on the ground, creating a powerful wall.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" Ask Toff, making a joke. "Cut my house down? That Chain Saw of yours is supposed to cut trees down, not houses. You really are stupid."

"Hey!" Sapphire shouted, "Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Only if you defeat me." Said Toff, the ground grabbed her to the ground, but Sapphire was surprised that Toff buried herself.

"What the!" Sapphire looks around the whole ground, which she's still in the air. Toff hasn't shown up from the ground, until, a huge hand made from the earth grabbed Sapphire. "Hey! Toff!"

"I just wanted to have some fun." Said Toff, the huge hand came down, and then crushes Sapphire very hard.

"AAAGGGHH! UGH!" Sapphire becomes knocked out that fast, and the same goes to her Hitmonchan.

"Nice job." Said Toff, "Did you use Earth Tomb I taught you about?" Stonieon nodded. "Good girl."

"Sapphire and Hitmonchan are knocked out." Jestro announced, "The winner goes to Toff and Stonieon." Everyone cheers very loud, and that was one quick match, just like how Max made his quick match against Sarah.

"It was no problem." Said Toff, "I know I'll be fighting against Amy soon." She left with her Stonieon, and Bai-Long takes Sapphire straight to the hospital.

Now that Jack and Raichu are on the airship, but they won't be alone. Eggman has assigned him to bring his little sister, Erika, and also bring Grace along, and he also brung Uldor, that dashing man from the Hollow Bastion Casino he wants to show, and along with Yo-Yo Man to meet each other.

"So, you're Uldor." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Uldor, "Fancy seeing you too."

"Uh, Gentlemen." Said Eggman, "And ladies, it seems that your searching for the Huge Green Materia is still found. I've found that Huge Green Materia still with Blitzkrieg. But Blitzkrieg has handed that Huge Materia to Rapthorne, and Rapthorne will head his way straight to 'Rocket Town'."

"Rocket Town?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"Isn't that a home for Rocket Members only?" Ask Jack.

"Not really." Said Erika, "Rocket Town is a home for friendly people, and there are no Rocket Members."

"Oh."

"It brings me back memories." Said Eggman, remembering.

"Then why is it called, 'Rocket Town'?" Ask Jack, "Does it have to do with, 'Rocket'?"

"It is." Said Erika.

"We get to see a real Rocket?" Ask Grace, "I can't wait."

"Alright!" Eggman shouted, "Brother! Rayt du 'Nungad Dufh!'"

"Nukan!" Brother shouted, and then he pulls the lever, controlling the airship.

"YE-HA!" Eggman shouted, "We're going in!" That airship they're in speed off that fast, flying straight to Rocket Town like light-speed a mile away. The airship has stopped in front of a village, and underneath is a platform that has a symbol of a Rocket. "We're here!"

Jack, Raichu, Erika, Grace, Yo-Yo Man, and Uldor are surprised to see that the Airship stopped in that spot.

"…Maybe we should try and slow things down a bit?" Ask Jack.

"Sorry." Said Eggman, "Couldn't resist. Now let's go have a look around."

Jack and the others are out of the airship, just to get some fresh air, but looking around, they're seeing the whole town. The people around are nice to each other, looking as though they want to see something amazing. And what's up ahead looks like a huge object that has a point on the top, made of metal and those engines on it.

"…Is that?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Welcome to Rocket Town." Said Eggman, "This is where I was born."

"That explains why you were under cover." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Eggman really doesn't exist but on some other world."

"Come on, I want to show you all the family!" Said Eggman, and then he dashed off that fast.

"What a runner." Said Grace, "Okay." Jack and his team are just walking, seeing the whole town is peaceful no other Rocket Members could find his home, they found a medium size house. There's a sign next to the house, "Welcome Home, Cid!"

"…Cid?" Ask Uldor.

"That's a weird name." Said Raichu.

"Cid is kind of like saying a Machina maker who likes to build ships and other types." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But Eggman came through here, no doubt."

"Oh honey! I'm home!" Eggman shouted.

"Welcome back, dear!" Said his wife, Jack and his team are surprised.

"Oh Zucions!" Said Erika, "Is Eggman, married?"

"Let's go in!" Said Jack.

"Without waiting? That's not polite." Said Grace, "We have to wait."

Eggman opened to door and said, "Come on in." They enter the house, and then there's the family. Eggman is behind the curtains, but only his shadow behind the curtains; a housewife with brown hair, wearing a scientist outfit white, glasses, brown shoes, and looks like any other wife.

"My husband told me all six of you would show up." Said the wife, "My name is 'Ophelia', it's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Uldor, "My name is Uldor."

"The name is Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Yo-Yo Man, introducing him self, "But you can call me Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm Grace Redheart." Said Grace, introducing herself, "I'm a farm girl."

"My name is Erika Davis." Said Erika, "I'm a flower girl who works on healing and working on a garden."

"My name is Jack Davis." Said Jack, and he shows the wife to his Raichu, "And this is my little buddy, Raichu."

"Hi." Said Raichu.

"I see, a talking pok'emon." Said Ophelia, "What a rare and cute pok'emon I've heard about."

Jack was looking at the whole place, and it looks so nice here. "…Where's Eggman?"

"Who?" Ask Ophelia.

"That man that came in here when you call him honey." Said Raichu.

"You mean 'Cid'?" Ask Ophelia, "He's getting rid of his disguise."

"! A Disguise?" They were surprise.

"Well, yes." Said Ophelia, "And we only have two kids."

"! Two kids?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "That's new."

"Hello everyone!" Said a man, he appeared out of the curtains, and showing what he really looks like. He looks like the same one from the airship when they escape from the Al Bhed base. But he's change, a white spiky hair man wearing a flight suit all blue, has those goggles that can allow him to see through windy speed, and brown boots. "Ophelia, will you please serve our guests with some tea?"

"Sure." Said Ophelia, and she's at the kitchen, making some tea.

"It's been so long." Said Cid, "…And judging by your faces, you're surprise that Eggman was real, but he's not. Just that he's only real in the world. My name is Cid Highwind! I'm the maker of Team Rocket, a designer who works on models, and making the models coming to life. My dream was to go up through the sky, and see what our planet looks like."

"Oh Zucions." Said Erika, "We thought you were attacking her."

"Nah." Said Cid, "I would never harm her, she's my wife. This is your first time to see Rocket Town, and what you saw is that Rocket Ship I made. It's been so long ever since I've decided to go to outer space."

"Outer space?" Ask Grace, "You mean?"

"That's right." Cid replied, "Just to do some research about the planet. We live in a world of Pok'emon, Species, and other kinds that is made by the Planet, by the Lifestream, by Mystic."

"And where are you children?" Ask Grace, "I would love to meet them."

"Sorry, but they're at school." Said Cid, "You'll meet them soon, and trust me, they're only six years old."

"Cid." Said Jack, "I wondering; is that a real Machina?"

"It sure is." Said Cid, "I wish I would love to give you the grand tour…but I couldn't."

"! Why not?" Ask Raichu.

"Well, let me tell you a sad story from a long time ago." Said Cid, "Before me and Ophelia were about to become married." He explains the whole time ever since he wanted to become the famous hero who wanted to search through outer space, and find the truth about the life forms.

"You see, my team had the greatest idea of going to outer space." He explains, "My researchers are trying to find the benefit of life from our planet, and going to outer space to see what's out there. Something went horrible wrong, and we have no choice, but to abort mission."

During his time, he wanted to do was to go to outer space. He remembered everything that has happened. Cid himself was in his cockpit, ready to launch, his co. workers are fixing the rocket, and Ophelia who is working on the engines area.

"Everything's a go sir!" Said one of the workers, and they're wearing orange.

"Excellent!" Said Cid, and he's only about Twenty-Five years old, "We're almost ready to go! Where's Ophelia?"

"She's busy with the engines." Said the Co. Worker, "We'll evacuate as you schedule it, sir."

"Good!" Said Cid, "Just don't make me worry too much."

"Thank you sir." Said the Co. Work, and then he left.

"Sir!" The second Co. Worker appeared, "We're about to leave soon, and we've pack you some stuff if you ever starve to death."

"Great." Said Cid, "We're almost ready."

In the Engines' room, Ophelia, a researcher is checking on the engines, seeing if they'll be ready to go. She's about to leave, but not just yet. She looks around and called Cid, "Everything's 'A' okay!"

"Great!" Cid called, "We're ready to launch, in T-10."

"Copy that!" Said a Research, calling through the speaker, "Cid, Highwind, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dang it!" Cid shouted through the microphone, "We've been waiting for this for a long time, and if this doesn't work, then we can't launch until six more years! We have to succeed, and we've come this far to fail our mission!"

"Copy that, sir." Said the researcher, "We're almost set and ready to go in Ten Minutes."

Cid pushes the button, and sees if there is anybody else in the Rocket Ship, and all he sees is no one in the Rocket Ship.

"All I'll do is wait for launching." Said Cid, relaxing, "Only a few more minutes, and then we're set to launch."

"Sir! Sir!" One of the Co. Workers shouted through the speakers, "We have a problem!"

"_At first, I figure I would get my chance to launch." _Cid spoke, _"At first, we were ready to launch the big Rocket Ship straight to Outer Space. My workers found something wrong in the ship, and what they saw, is a body. A body of a person I know."_

"What's wrong?" Ask Cid.

"Someone's is still in the ship, and the timer is still setting." Said the Co. Worker. "We can't launch."

"No! We've come this far!" Said Cid, "Who's in the ship?"

"Well, it's uh…uh…"

"Speak up!"

"It's Ophelia!"

"WHAT!!" Cid shouted from the top of his lungs, and he was shock. "Not her! Not Ophelia! She's still in the Engines Room!"

"Can you try and get her out?" Ask the Co. Worker.

"Hold on!" Said Cid, and he calls through the microphone, calling Ophelia. "Ophelia! Ophelia! Can you read me?"

"Yes! I'm here." Said Ophelia, "It's almost time, and I can't get out of the Engines Room."

"What? No!" Cid shouted, "You need to find a way to get out first, before you become burned!"

"It's okay!" Said Ophelia, "I won't get out, but you still have a long way to go to outer space."

"No! Ophelia!"

"_There wasn't enough time, and the timer is running out. I was too caring about her more then outer space. If I go to outer space, then she'll die and I'll never see her again. But if I abort mission, then I have to wait another six years for the shuttle to be launch. I had a choice: To go to outer space and let her die for living in guilt, or abort mission and save her life. It was about the closest minutes left, and she wants me to let me life with my dream."_

"_What did you do?" Ask Jack._

"_Well, there was one reason, and I had no choice but to do it." _Cid replied.

"We're about to launch!" Said the Co. Worker, "Only about ten. Nine. Eight." Cid was shock, and panics.

"Wait! No!" Cid shouted, pushing random buttons, "Abort Mission! Abort Mission!"

"Three. Two. One." The Co. Worker spoke, "Taking Lift Off."

"NOOOOOO!!! OPHELIA!!!" Cid shouted from the top of his lungs, and then accidentally pushed the self-destruct button.

"_I panicked, and pushed the button, thinking it would kill her. But that didn't send her to the heavens, something else did."_

The Rocket was launched, smoking around the areas, and move up. Until then, something exploded on the engines, but then comes back down on the landing area where it was before, and then bends over.

"Sir! Sir!" The Co. Worker shouted through the speakers, "What happened?"

"Captain! Captain!" The Researcher shouted, "Are you okay? Captain!"

"…I…can't do it." Said Cid, "Is…Ophelia still alive?"

"_Ophelia is alive, and I was scared that I would lose her."_

Everyone is back into the house, and Cid was still explaining about his tale before something happened. From the beginning, he should have realized that if he hadn't done that, then Ophelia would die, and they wouldn't have met Cid who was Eggman.

"So do you understand?" Ask Cid, "If Ophelia died, then I would have to join her in the afterlife by killing myself in outer space. I had no choice but to abort mission for the next six years."

"I see." Said Jack, "And how long has it been?"

"About the pass six years." Cid replied.

"Then that explains why I wasn't around." Said Jack.

"Cid, you were lucky." Said Grace, "Letting your wife live, but she would have fulfill your dream if you hadn't pushed that button."

"I have no choice, Grace." Said Cid, "I thought I would lose her here."

"But, since it's six years, then why don't you try again?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh, it couldn't be done." Said Cid, "The Huge Materia hasn't come in yet, and the workers are going to bring it here."

"Cid." Said Jack, "Now I know how you feel."

"The shame?" Ask Cid, "Don't feel bad. Besides, I still have a family to take care of, you have to save the world before darkness comes in."

"You got a point there." Said Raichu.

"But is there a Casino here?" Ask Uldor, "I mean, if you can have some money, then maybe you can rebuild the ship, if you could try."

"Not really." Cid replied, "But listen, you must return back to Hollow Bastion. Don't worry about me; I still have a family to take care of. Until then, why don't you still complete the tournament, and I'll give you a signal when the Huge Materia arrives, okay?"

"You got, captain." Said Jack.

"Yes, sir." Said Raichu.

"Now that's the spirit." Said Cid, giving Jack something, "Here. I'll call you on this."

"…What is this?" Ask Jack.

"Ever heard of a Cellphone?" Ask Cid, and Jack shook his head. "I see. It looks like some kind of phone, but it goes anywhere when you need to call people."

"I think Sarah can manage to work it though." Said Jack, "Sarah is a Machina girl, and she knows about this 'cell phone' you call it."

"I contacted Brother that you'll be heading back to Hollow Bastion, and back to the tournament. Come by if you need something, and we'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You take care."

So now that Eggman was really Cid, the captain this whole time, Jack and his team decided to head back to Hollow Bastion, and continue on with the tournament. Cid will give them a call if there's a Huge Materia, and waiting until Episode 200.

-Toff wins the battle against Sapphire.

-Jack and her team: Raichu, Erika, Grace, Yo-Yo Man, and Uldor are with Eggman, and they were at Rocket Town.

-Eggman was really Cid Highwind, who works on models, making them come to life.

-A long time for the past six years, and now its time to try again.

-Cid will give them a call if he can try and snag that Huge Materia for Jack.


	221. Chapter 200

Episode 200

The Memories have returned, but the there are some things I don't want to know.

This is another nightshift, and everyone is town knows that the next tournament and rounds will start until tomorrow. Peter is outside, wearing only a black cloak, a black bandana to cover his eyes, and had his Masamune out. He had a feeling that there are some fiends around here, ready to attack at anytime, but he won't be alone. Another figure with the black cloak had two swords, and they're the same as Jack's Empire Sword and Peter's Tessaiga.

"So…you're here." Said Peter. "And they're here." Peter is up on the top of the palace, looking down and seeing that figure down there. "Omega. Where's Jack? And why do you have the Empire Sword like his?"

It started to rain, and the fiends, loads of Bandersnatches, surrounded Omega. Omega had his two swords out, and fend off the fiends.

"I should have realized." Said Peter, "…You are a Nobody, created by Eggman in order for you to battle against your counter part, Jack." Omega is too busy fighting against those wolves like fiends. He runs on the wall, running straight up. "Nice!" Peter jumps off the pillar, Omega throws the Tessaiga at Peter, and Peter takes the Tessaiga, but puts the Masamune away.

Now both Omega and Peter are on the street, fighting against the fiends. Peter is the quickest, so by thrusting his way, some of the fiends are gone. And for Omega, he slashes through each and every fiend around.

When the fiends are gone, Omega and Peter stared at each other, ready to fight.

"Let's dance!" Said Peter, and they both attack each other with the weapons they have. Omega blocks Peter's attack, for running around. But Peter is fast, trying to get Omega down. Peter thrust his way, but Omega gets out of the way, trying to slash Peter behind but no good.

"Impressive." Said Omega.

"Thanks." Said Peter, posing, "You're not bad yourself." They continue to attack each other, swinging swords one another, until Omega attacked Peter's right hand where the Tessaiga was, and Peter fell on the ground, helpless. Omega catches his Tessaiga, ready to finish Peter. "Why!" Peter shouted, "Why do you have the Empire Sword? Don't you see that you're acting like Jack? Why do you have it?"

"Shut up!" Omega replied, and then he strikes.

It was lucky that we can't continue on to see what happened, but Jack and his team were back at their hotels, sounding asleep. It's morning already, and the rays of the sun hits Joey's face, but only light can wake him up.

"Uh man." Said Joey, drowsy, "The sun had to wake me up." He closes the curtains, and looks at Jack. "Hey Jack, wake up." Jack woke up with Raichu, but they look very drowsy when Joey woke him up. "Are you two ready? Let's go."

They got dressed up, and Joey is taking Jack and Raichu somewhere where he wants to go. "Cousin?" Ask Jack, "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere, where we're going." Joey replied, "We're going to relax there before the tournament."

"Really?" Ask Raichu.

"Trust me." Said Joey, "You're going to love it, and I have to tell you something."

They've arrived at the Hot springs, and this time around, Joey's whole family decided to join in the hot springs, except that they're just guys only. Since Jack is part of the Inu, he'll have some time with his cousin, relaxing in a hot bath.

"Like it?" Ask Joey.

"I love it." Said Jack, and Jack's Raichu is swimming around the whole hot springs. "This is great, cousin. When did you book us?"

"Ever since the tournament." Said Joey's father, Inutaisho, "You don't expect that he'll do all this."

"Forget it." Said Inuyasha, "Let's just relax."

"I wonder." Jack thought, "Has everyone decided to come here and relax?"

"Runs in the family." Joey replied. "Zatch and Sanaskue are here, but Sesshomaru is too busy training."

"That stubborn fool doesn't know the meaning of the word, 'relax'." Said Inuyasha, muttering, "All he cares about is to be the strongest, and defeat Naraku."

"But Naraku is dead." Said Joey, "He won't be back anymore."

"_That almost concerns me." _Jack thought, _"What about the tournament? The whole thing ever since I was gone for a bit."_

And then Jack started to fall asleep; dreaming about the things when he was at the hospital, thinking about the tournament and the memories he's keeping in his head.

What Jack remembered only first is at the hospital, and seeing a lot of people around. From Jena's side, he saw Brent, Ben, Todd, Vrin, Angelna, Godzica, and Rinblade. From Joey's side he has Raye, Inuyasha, Zatch, Naruto, and Kakashi. Jack had his own team; he has Erika, Trey, Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Vincent, Yang, and Yo-Yo Man.

But there were some warriors out there who still wanted to enter the tournament. He remembers seeing Peter, Henry, Shadow, and Deborah. Plus, there are those who are disable and cursed. Bernard is taking care of Mike, Max, Toff, and Alice. He was wondering; how did Alice end up with Bernard? He thought Alice is with Regazo, but with Bernard? He guesses that Alice must have had log her legs, and become handicap.

The Warlords had to enter the tournament, and he saw Mihawk, Bruno, Ju-Ling, Zu-Ling, Star, Blitzkrieg, Nova, and lastly, Omega. But it seems that not all Warlords are bad, it's just that they don't want to use Mystic like the rest of the people who refuse to use Mystic.

Jack did remember those who are watching, and he remember King Franklin, the Queen, Princess Fiona, King Ruben, Queen Tasha, Primrose, Dedra (She's evil), King Reiko, Princess Hinata, and both of their favorite idol's from Jack and Peter, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary. They wanted to see the tournament, that things become worse.

They made the tournament rules, and the king announces everyone to follow them, even if it's an elimination rounds. Jestro is the judge, and he announces about two warriors to always have one pok'emon in battle, and healing in the tournament isn't allowed, or the healer is disqualified.

From the first round he remembers, Jack remembers Peter's first match against Todd. They were serious, even everyone was impressed by Peter's most powerful move, the 'Thunder Sword'. He combines the Lighting Blade with his Masamune, electricity from his hand to his sword, and then it deals lots of damage. Todd tried to guard himself, but it was too powerful because Peter is the fastest.

Jack, Raichu, and Amy were worried about Peter, thinking that they'll do something to him. Jack did see the curse mark, and he knows the truth about the curse mark. Orochimaru appeared, trying to take Peter away, and ready to kill the students. But Deborah used the same pose Orochimaru used, called, "Death". Lucky Orochimaru let them live, but Deborah was scared, thinking of trying to do the same thing to him then to try and kill himself.

The second match between Ben and Vincent was surprising. Vincent had trouble winning by using Doom on Ben. By one poke on the opponent, it gives the opponent some minutes left before he's dead. Ben defeated Vincent by calling for his Metagross, and uses Meteor Mash on Vincent, knocking him out for sure.

The third match between Amy and Angelna was surprising, seeing both of them act like rivals to see who gets to have Peter. Angelna was about to win by trapping her inside loads of vines, but Amy made a quick combat by using her own cat powers, sending her to the sky. Angelna lost, and Amy was happen, because since Jack was the one to tell her that Peter needs her, Amy got her strength back.

At the fourth match, Erika had a feeling that she couldn't win, believing that Jena will wipe the floors on her. Erika used a Hyuga Style Pose, and the Byakugan for which Yo-Yo Man taught to her. Joey did tell Jack that Joey learns the Byakugan from Neji, but that's a different, because Erika is no fighter, and she can't harm a human, not one human. Erika lost the match. When Jena was about to finish Erika, Jack appeared out of nowhere, and saved Erika before she would have died in the tournament. Lucky Jack won't press charges on her, because then things will become ugly.

Jack felt depressed, and he was talking to Nova, the Fire Warlord alone. However, Nova just wanted to be friends with Jack, telling that in order to help soft the pain, he can go to the flower shop. But he wasn't fortuned that he saw a mean girl. She yells a lot, complaining about Jena, and Brent has to stop her. Brent did tell Jack to go see what's going on at the Casino, seeing a thief who cheats at the Hollow Bastion Casino, and which Jack and Raichu went.

Jack and Raichu met Uldor, when Uldor was rich, and they make an agreement. Jack will keep Uldor a low profile for cheating, if Uldor helps Jack defeat Akoo, and take him out. Uldor agrees, but continues on, leading Jack straight through the tournament.

The tournament went on, and both Jack and Raichu miss some of the matches. But he'll remember from Joey that Godzica and Raye won the match against Star and Alice. The match continues, Jack and Raichu found a match between Toff and Vrin. Vrin created a lot of plants, but Toff knows, creating a counter attack, and taking Vrin out ounce and for all.

Jack, Raichu, Peter, Amy, and Joey did remember seeing Mike, the same student who likes Amy May Rose very much, and he's the one that's hitting on her. Jack, Joey, and Peter tried Mike before, but Mike was too powerful, making a Mirror Possession. Bernard appeared, but being Mike's teacher, he told them that he has to take care of students who have no bodies, deaf, blind, and lost something belonging to them.

And that leads to the match between Max and Mike. Max is a performer, a Wizard who creates illusions. Max performs the behind the door trick, and knocks out Mike.

It was a match between Jack and Brent, the toughest match for the both of them. Jack always gets into trouble, going berserk, but Brent sends him back. Joey had to call Jack to see whom he cares about, and Jack thought about one person he must care the most, Erika! Becoming a Monk, Jack overpowers Brent with Shadow Clones, transforming into Raichus, and performing the summoning Jutsu of silver Arcanines and Growlithes. Brent refuse to give up, so Jack used the Sexy Jutsu on him that looks like Jena, but nude. Brent was shock, having a nosebleed, and surrendering the match to Jack.

It was a match between Ju-Ling against Zu-Ling, but Jack doesn't want to go that far for seeing that.

When Joey and Henry fought, it looks as though they use their claws, acting like bloody beats he knows. It was one, it was two, it was one again and then Joey wins by using his powerful Overdrive.

Omega and Sanaskue were battling against each other, and both Jack and Joey were surprise to see Omega have the same swords as they do. Omega won the match by using his Monk form, stealing Sanaskue's swords, and then performs the ultimate attack, "Super Nova". Joey had the same feeling that Super Nova is the same from his Saiyan-Jin moves, "Super Explosive Wave". Sanaskue lost, but he's okay, and Omega returns the weapons back.

It was a match against a Dragon Lord, and the demon from the Sand. Jack was almost concerned, but Jack was a little happy to see the Dragon Lord Master come to the tournament. When the match started, Yang decided not to use the Opening Levels, because of his old friend, Quartz, and her gift, the Moonbeam Necklace to keep him under control. Things become worse; Yang's necklace was cut off, and he used that Dragon Lord's Forbidden Technique, the "Dragon Lord's Opening Levels", causing him to break his level limits, and destroy Shadow. Yang out of the Opening Levels when he stopped at Dragon Lord's "One Thousand, Two Hundred and Eightieth Level". But everyone was surprise that Shadow survived it, trying to kill Yang. Deborah cursed Shadow, turning him into a coin, and Yang was sent at the hospital.

It was wintertime, and Amy took Jack to go shopping. Not much of a bad place, and he doesn't believe this is torture. With all seven dragon balls combine, Jack made his wish, and brung Grace back to life when she was killed by Terry. It seems that the Lifestream decided to give Grace a second chance, but Jack never thought of that.

When it was passed Christmas, Jack has to train for the next tournament, until he, Raichu, Amy, Joey, Raye, Toff, and Max are going to be trained by Efiki, which looks like Ebisu, but they call him, "You Caused-It Pervert!" Teaching Jack a lesson, Jack and Raichu were chased by Amy around town, and lucky Amy didn't saw sit. He had a clue that Efiki wants them both to turn against each other, but Jack turn the tables on her, and this is almost a romance. Efiki catches them both, but Jack and Amy catch Efiki.

Learning the "Walk On Water" is for only those who are ten years, and Jack is thirteen. The reason why Jack and Joey couldn't do is because of their demon side. Efiki catches the real pervert, and then had to go through the whole thing. Jiraiya, the Pervy Sage had no choice but to train the students, and teach Jack how to do the summoning technique. Jiraiya had a feeling that something was wrong with Jack, but Joey is fine because their demon sides are back, even through Joey is not suppose to eat his red Mystic, but let it flow through his body. Jiraiya still knows, and uses the "Five Pronged Seal Release" on Jack, and Jack manages to get the "Walk On Water" technique right.

For a few days, Amy wanted to visit Peter, but was caught by Mike, and had no choice but to talk. Peter was gone from the hospital, and training with both Yo-Yo Man and Deborah. Amy felt worried, and only a few days before the tournament start.

Jack almost had the summoning jutsu, but he had to be in danger. Jiraiya gives Jack some few days with his last meal, his last love, and his last time with the hot springs. When that time goes, Jack and Raichu were pushed off through a hole, straight down until they die. Jack and Raichu hold on to each other until death claims them both. Jack and Raichu were inside their minds, and they can hear breathing. It was his demon side, the Corgi Dog.

In order for Jack to use the summoning right, he'll need the Demon's Mystic. And Jack stands up to him, telling him that since he'll be staying in Jack's body, the demon will have to pay Jack a rent for all of his Mystic, and since the demon has infinite Mystic, the demon gave Jack his red Mystic, and Jack performs the summoning Jutsu, getting the Colossal Dog and Joey to save him just in time.

That Colossal Dog belongs to Joey, but Jack wants to be the Colossal Dog's master, so now the Colossal Dog went rampage, trying to get both Jack and Raichu off his back. However, Jack's rubber powers is tied up on the Colossal Dog, there's no way he can escape, until then he accidentally kissed Jena on the lips, and she shrieked. Accidentally attacking both Todd and Brent, the Colossal Dog jumped very high, and Jack is still hanging. However, he almost slipped, and saved Raichu from falling. Venusaur gave Jack and Raichu a hand, getting back on the dog, but fell unconscious.

Lucky in the hospital, Jack panicked before when the tournament is about to start tomorrow. However, knowing about Shukaku, Shadow is a demon from Shukaku, trying to murder Yang. Jack, Joey, Max, and Raichu came to the rescue, and learn about Shadow's pass, and he'll keep killing until it's all over. For being an Al Bhed, he sure has issues from his teacher, but lucky Deborah put a curse on Shadow, just in case if Shadow does something evil. But Shadow will attack until the tournament.

Jack has learned one thing though when he was rushing to the tournament and being chased by a pack of Tauros: Never trust a ten-year-old boy to lead you into trouble.

When the tournament started, he remembered that he was fighting against his cousin, Joey. Joey was powerful, using the "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry, Fang over Fang". Jack remembered that strength doesn't matter, but courage does take care. Joey was confident to still use it, and that's why Jack tricks Joey by transforming into Sceptile and Pikachu, not tricking his nose, but tricking his mind. When the battle continues, Joey acts like Neji, using the "8 Trigrams Palm Rotation" and the "8 Trigrams 64 Palms" to "8 Trigrams 128 Palms". Jack is still quitter, and then both Jack and Joey turned into demons, going berserk in front of everyone. They still continue, but when Jack was knocked it, it wasn't Jack! Jack used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to trick Joey, and then attacks him under the chin. Jack only surrender the match not to win the competition, but because he has the courage inside himself.

The tournament still goes on, and Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were about to leave for Omega VS Shadow. However, Shadow is dangerous, and that was an Epic Battle, so Omega used a powerful slice, cutting through Shadow's barrier, and making him cry out loud.

It was suppose to be Peter's match, but he hasn't shown up. That's why they skipped it to Zu-Ling VS Raye, and Zu-Ling won on that match, performing a powerful overdrive. Next was Jena against Amy, Jack transformed into Peter just to encourage her friend, but then the real Peter possessed the fake Peter, believing it was him, and then Amy won the match.

They moved on, and Sarah lost against Max. Why? Max used the Mirror Possession to trick Sarah, doing the, "Don't look behind you trick'', and calls it, "using your head". The tournament is still going, and both Zebron and Sapphire battled royal, like how a Sayian fights against a Jedi. Sapphire won because Zebron forfeits the match, believing he can't fight the girls, and the same goes to Max.

The next match continues, and from Toff against Ben, Toff crushed Ben to a wall, and won the match. They were about to continue, until Jack decided to train his little brother on how to learn the Sexy Jutsu, until Efiki catches them. Jack, Joey, and Zac performs a Shadow Clone and Clone Jutsu, and then performs the Sexy Jutsu combine, creating a lot of nudie ladies, called the "Harem Jutsu!"

Peter arrives at the tournament, battling against Godzica, and that was intense for a Crystal to fight against the strongest Danto no one has ever seen. Peter was a ruthless fighter, and he defeated Godzica by penetrating through her powerful barrier with his Masamune, which turned into the most powerful weapon no one can ever learn, "Excalibur!" Godzica was defeated, and everyone yells at Peter, like he's the bad guy, and Peter shouted very loudly, calling everyone in the crowd illusions and fakers.

The tournament is about to continue, but calls it tomorrow. When Jack notices the two couple, he new something was wrong. Jack and Peter felt the pain inside there brain, and become ill. Doctors or healing magic can't save them, so they stay in bed until death claims them. Raichu entered the palace to get the king to save Jack and Peter, but they won't do it. Lucky the Princess took the Scepter and decided to save them by herself, and not only the king can use the Scepter, but the Princess as well. She saves them, and they remain alive.

The tournament continues, and now it's between Joey against Omega. It was intense, and Omega refuses to fight. Omega had a feeling that if Joey keeps attacking the ceiling in the dome, Joey turns into Oozaru Joey, a giant monkey, and trying to rampage the whole arena. Jena and her friends tried to take down Oozaru Joey, but it's invincible to destroy, so Omega had to fight against Oozaru Joey, and knocked him out.

It was a match between Peter and Zu-Ling, and everyone was surprise to see this coming. Peter was invincible, going super faster, and he thought that Zu-Ling was the fastest, but he wasn't. Peter was only attacking Zu-Ling on the head, and Zu-Ling felt the pain from his head. Peter and his Seaking took both Zu-Ling and Pikachu to the sky, through outer space, and then come back down, knocking them both out with "Meteor Slam, Primary Lotus!" Peter won the match.

Max doesn't want to fight against girls, he was about to forfeit the match, until Jack shoved him off, and let him battle against Max. Max had a strategy on how to take Amy, trapping her to go to the other side, and lure her into a trap. But, when Max is about to win, he forfeits instead, and they both kissed each other, because of the Mirror Possession. Mike becomes made and jealous.

It was a match between Toff and Sapphire, and it was a tough match. Joey didn't tell him about it, until later.

Jack was assigned to go with Eggman straight to Rocket Town. But he had to bring Raichu, Erika, Grace, Yo-Yo Man, and Uldor with him, and it's just a village. Jack did remember about Eggman, who was really Cid, the maker of Machinas.

From Cid's pass, it was horrible. Ophelia, his wife, was in the Engine's room, and Cid had a choice to make. If he continues through it, then she'll die. But if Cid aborts mission, then she'll live, leaving Cid to wait another six years.

"Hey Jack." Said Joey, "Are you awake?" Jack is still sleeping, but then, everyone is feeling all red, coming from the heat.

"Sheesh." Said Inuyasha, "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

"I think it's us." Said Zatch.

Jack woke up, and he's feeling red. "Jack!" Said Raichu, surprised, "I think we're living on boiling water."

"Jack?" Ask Inutaisho.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted very loudly, feeling very hot in the hot springs.

I think Jack, Raichu, Joey, Zatch, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naruto, and Inutaisho are out of the hot springs, but back in their hotel rooms, resting on the ground. However, Erika, Jena, Raye, Amy, Sapphire and Godzica are trying to do their best to revive them from the heat.

"What happened?" Ask Amy, fanning them.

"You skins are hot." Said Erika, worried, "Will you all be okay?"

"Uh…I think we need some ice." Said Jack, "Some Blizzard would cool us down, please?"

"I got it." Said Jena, and then she casts a spell, freezing them.

"Okay! Now it's cold!" Said Inuyasha.

"Cousin." Said Jack.

"Yes?" Ask Joey.

"I thought you like hot stuff and some water." Said Jack.

"Well, not like this." Said Joey.

"Maybe this cool air will cool us off." Said Raichu, "But we're lucky we'll be alive."

"Great." Said Zatch, "That was one painful fire."

"We're just lucky we're alive." Said Zatch. "I could use another 'Yellowtail'."

"Maybe some other time." Said Jena, "But you all should stay here."

"I'll stay here with Joey." Said Raye.

"Joey." Said Sapphire, "Can I tell you something?"

"Please." Said Joey, "But if it has to do with letting me go, then can I tell you something?"

"What?" Ask Sapphire.

Joey takes a deep breath, and shouts, "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME WHEN I WAS AROUND?"

Everyone freaked out from Joey's words. "Because…I was too shy."

"Great." Said Joey, lying back down and acting lazy, "What a drag."

Since the tournament still continues, now it will be Amy May Rose, and her opponent, Toff Stone, for the big tournament. And after that, Amy feels concern if she wins and have to fight against either Peter or Omega, until Episode 201.

-Ladies and Gentlemen! We've reached to 200 Episodes, and it's still going!

-We've got to Jack's memories, but he didn't get to know about Alice against Raye, Godzica against Star, and Toff against Ben.


	222. Chapter 201

Episode 201

Time to battle between an Amazonian and a Geomancer

It's still morning, and now the tournament is about to continue between "Peter VS Omega", and "Amy VS Toff". It will be an epic battle between the four warriors fighting, but however, Jack decided to go see Amy before she decided to fight against Toff in the tournament. Jack and Raichu busy walking to the tournament, when they saw Amy and her Vaporeon talking. Both Amy and Vaporeon were training with the three logs, practicing for her match against Toff.

"? Amy?" Ask Jack, and Amy jumped, getting behind the log. She looks, but was surprise to see Jack and Raichu.

"Oh. Hi Jack, Raichu." Said Amy, nervous, "Is Peter with you?"

"He's at the tournament." Jack replied, "We're about to go see him. You want to come?"

"Uh…sure." Said Amy, and then all four of them, Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Vaporeon walk straight to the coliseum.

"Just want to wish you luck when you battle against Toff." Said Raichu, "But why are you and Vaporeon are training?"

"Because I don't know Toff's weak point." Amy replied. "The last time Ben and Sapphire battled, they lost against her, and I don't know of a strategy."

"Amy, just think for a minute." Said Jack, "What is the opposite of earth?"

And then Amy respond, "Wind or Air. But I don't the element of both air and wind."

"I wonder." Said Raichu, thinking, "How about her Stonieon?"

"It's a Rock Type." Said Amy, "I had to train with either Vaporeon or Dewgong to help me with my training."

"That sounds great." Said Jack, "But if you're lucky, you could try and use an Ice Arrow on Toff."

"Are you sure?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Of course." Said Jack, "Or my name isn't Jack Davis!"

"Just keep your name." Said Amy.

Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Vaporeon arrived at the tournament just in time, and entered at the entrance. Everyone was excited to see Peter against Omega, cheering on for him like wild fan people in the Blitzball Arena. The only problem is that Peter is the only one in the arena, and Omega hasn't shown up.

"Hey! You guys made it." Said Tamer, a blitzball player that's African, wearing an Auroch's clothes, and black short hair. "It's getting weird though. Omega hasn't shown up since the tournament has started."

"What do you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Hey!" Grace shouted, a girl with long red hair, beautiful face, wearing a white dress, and brown shoes appeared, but a little angry. "What were you two doing?"

"Me? And Amy?" Ask Jack, surprised, "She and I walked out way here."

"Oh really?" Ask Grace, mad, "Did you two make out? Did you two hold hands?"

"Why would she fall in love with me?" Ask Jack, "She likes Peter!"

"Peter!" Amy cheered, calling Peter, and waving to him, "Good luck!"

"Oh." Said Grace, surprised at Amy, "That explains it." He looks at Jack, begging him, "Please don't do that again, or I'll never be back with you, ever."

"You can trust him." Said Raichu, "But let's watch the match, okay?"

Jestro is ready to begin the match, but with Omega not arriving back to the arena, Jestro will announce that Omega has forfeit the match, meaning that Peter wins the match instead. Someone is coming to Jestro, and giving him the note. Jestro reads the note, and announces to everyone.

"Since I've read the note, it seems that Omega decided to withdraw!" He announced, "Meaning that Peter Palm advances to the finals!" Everyone was upset, and they won't get their chance to see Peter battle against Omega.

"Hey! Come on!"

"No Fair!"

"We want to see Peter fight!"

"Wait! He'll murder us if we do it again!"

"Lucky everyone knows." Said Joey, and everyone in the whole crowd decided to stay silence until the next Semifinals ended.

"Agh!" Said Amy, surprised, "You've got to be kidding me! I can't fight against Toff right now!"

"Amy." Said Jack, looking at her, "Are you?"

"I can't do it." Said Amy, "Maybe I should forfeit."

"Amy." Said Jack, "A good warrior always have to fight."

"You can do it!" Said Raichu, cheering.

"Nah, uh!" Said Amy, shaking her head, "I can't."

"Amy, did you forget your promise?" Ask Jack, "You have to battle, and win for Peter."

"…You're right." Said Amy, encouraged. "I will do it for Peter!" She gets in the arena with her Vaporeon, and prepared against Toff and her Stonieon.

A figure comes into the arena, and it's both Toff and her Stonieon. Jestro is ready to begin the battle between the two ladies, and how can an Amazonian fight against the master of Earth casting. Everyone is excited to see both girls battle.

"When you two are ready." Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"_Peter. I'm relying on you to help me win." _Amy thought, and then she vanished.

"Amazing." Said Joey, "But not impressive."

"Come on, Amy!" Jack shouted, cheering, "You can do it!"

Toff sensed her vibrations coming from her feet, and can hear Amy's footsteps running. She was prepared, ready to attack.

"Vaporeon! Water Gun!" Amy commanded, and her Vaporeon shot out small water towards Toff and her Stonieon.

"_Please." _Toff thought, _"Water can't stop us." _Both Toff and Stonieon jumped in the air, but then, something attacked them both behind. "Ack!"

"_Gotcha." _Amy thought; it was a trick! She set this up just to trick Toff. _"Since she's blind, and knows a warrior's movement, I can trick her by going somewhere else instead of a warrior, and she's a wide open target."_

"Stonieon! Earth Style!" Toff shouted, and then both her and her pok'emon dived through the ground, ready to attack underground.

"_Great. Where is she going to pop out?" _Amy thought. _"My guess is that she'll go after me or Vaporeon. We'll have to keep our guard up." _"Vaporeon! Keep your guard up!" Both Vaporeon and Amy get in their stance, aware to where Toff will come out.

Only a small crack, and then what popped out are Toff and Stonieon. Amy and Vaporeon got out of the way just in time, and then attack.

"_Smart." _Toff thought.

"_Now's my chance!" _Amy thought, turning her tip of the arrow into an Ice Arrow, _"I hope this works." _She shot out an ice arrow, but Toff moved her body to avoid the ice arrow. Amy was surprised. _"No way!"_

"I'm going to make you eat my dust!" Toff shouted, all four of them landed, and Toff gets back in her stance. The same goes to her Stonieon.

"_All I have to do is not move." _Amy thought, _"If me or Vaporeon attack more budge, she'll strike us. We'll just have to trick her, thinking it was us, but we'll have to trick her somehow."_

There was silence through the whole crowd, and they're watching carefully, seeing if Toff will counter the attack, or Amy to disappear in thin air.

"Come on, Amy." Said Mike, watching, "You can do it."

"She's thinking here." Said Trey, "I know that we're allowed to talk, but if we make a noise, that won't trick Toff that easy."

"Well, then it's a 'stale-mate'." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What do you mean?" Ask Jack, "Aren't they the same?"

"You might say that." Said Yo-Yo Man, "However, if Amy and Vaporeon makes their move, then Toff and her Stonieon will attack. But Amy could out smart them, then she'll win for sure."

"Come on, girl!" Sarah shouted, "You better win this for the home team!"

"Sarah!" Tamer shouted, shutting Sarah, "No more speaking slang!"

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah.

"Let's just watch." Said Trey, "Keep your eye on the both of them."

Everyone was still silence, and still watching all four of them in their stance. The whole crowd is patience, waiting for all four of them to attack, but they can't move. Amy had her bow out, but Toff was prepared. Amy pulled her bow out, but acting like she had an arrow, pulls the string, and then let's go. The sound is going straight to Toff, thinking it was Amy who shot the arrow.

"_Nice try." _Toff thought, _"You can't fool me." _But then, she heard a weird sound, and then she ducks down quick. "!"

"Now!" Amy commanded, and then Vaporeon attacks with Water Gun again, blasting out water out of its mouth, and then hits both Toff and Stonieon.

"AGH!" Toff shouted. _"Impossible!" _She thought, _"She didn't had an arrow. Where did that sound come from?" _She sensed another direction, and then from her vision, she saw a girl that looks like Amy, but covered her whole body is white. "No way! You used the Clone!"

"Alright Amy!" Jack shouted, "That's brilliant!"

"Well done, Amy." Said Erika.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah cheered, "That's my home girl!"

"_Excellent." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"She must have created a Clone Jutsu right after when Toff popped out of the ground. Amy just made her clone into an ice arrow, shooting it towards Toff just to see if it works. When she failed, the clone came out, and acting like a mirror; Amy acts like a mirror, making the clone do the same thing, but pulls out an arrow. She aimed at Toff, and then fake-fires for the real Amy, but a real shot from her clone._

"_That's a smart strategy. Instead of Toff to think it was the real Amy, it was her clone, leading Toff right into a trap. Amy, you have the right brains to fighting against opponents who are blind and have no eyes. But you still have a long way to go, battling against her at your own risk."_

"I was careless." Said Toff, "You tricked my Vibration Mystic that fast."

"Sorry." Said Amy, acting a little nice, "Did I do that?"

"_Wish you haven't let your guard down." _Toff thought, looking under Amy's feet, _"You should be warn by now."_

"I have an advantage." Said Amy, prepared.

"_I don't think so." _Toff thought, and then she moves her hand. Amy felt something from her feet, and what's covered in a brown circle looks like…

"Quicksand!" Amy shrieked, "How did she?" _"Dang! I wish I hadn't let my guard down. She planed this all along in case if I do that. I've got to get out." _Amy pulled out her real arrow, tied it up with a rope nice and tight. Next, she shot her arrow towards the closet wall, and then it sticks. Amy pulls the rope, escaping the quicksand. _"That was close." _She thought.

But Toff's plan was just the beginning; she created more quick sand all over the arena, and now the quicksand is trying to take both Vaporeon and Amy underground. Amy and Vaporeon were surprised to see a whole lot of quicksand around the whole arena.

"Amy!" Jack shouted, "You've got to think of a strategy to stop the quicksand!"

"Quicksand?" Ask Joey, "That's a start."

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Aren't you worried?"

"About a cat-girl? Please." Joey replied, sleeping, "Wake me up when this is over. I'm not interested in that kind of thing."

"You are the most dishonored man I've ever saw!" Raichu shouted.

"Whatever." Said Joey, "This is such a drag."

"Joey. Sit." Said Raye, and then gravity pulls Joey very hard.

"Ouch! Raye!" Joey shouted, pulled to the ground by gravity very hard.

Amy has to think of something. She was wondering if Vaporeon knows Blizzard, just to freeze the whole arena. But the quicksand is getting faster by the minute. Amy looks at her Vaporeon, and then she shouts at Vaporeon, to see if it works.

"Vaporeon! Blizzard!" Amy commanded. Vaporeon inhales all the way, and then blows out ice, but all of the ice out of its mouth, blowing out Blizzard. Amy was surprised, and it seems that all of the Quicksand is now becoming frozen by the minute because of the ice, like how Yang freeze the sand.

"Whoa." Said Grace, surprised, "I didn't know Vaporeon can use Blizzard."

"You know the power of water." Said Sarah, "It seems that my girl has it down."

All of the quicksand stopped, and both Amy and Vaporeon are relieved that it's over. "Phew. That was close."

"Lucky." Said Toff, "Perhaps it's time I spare you." Now Toff started to move her bodies, and then huge rocks fly towards Amy and Vaporeon. Amy and Vaporeon make a run for it, avoiding the big rocks as they could.

"Run!" Amy shouted, "She must be too powerful."

"Keep running, Amy!" Jack shouted, "You have no idea where those things are coming from!"

"_You can't escape me." _Toff thought, _"I can hear your footsteps moving."_

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" Amy shouted, still running with her Vaporeon, and avoiding Toff's Rock throws.

"Yep. She's boned." Said Joey, "This is a waste."

"Joey Marshall!" Raye shouted, "Give her some spirit."

"Man! Do I have to?" Ask Joey.

"Keep running, girl!" Sarah shouted, "You're almost there!"

"Easy for you to say!" Amy shouted, "I'm running for my life!"

"Amy! Vaporeon!" Jack shouted, "Go left!"

Both Amy and Vaporeon heard Jack's voice, and they went left to see that the rock will miss. Amy thought of an idea. _"Wait! That's it!" _Amy and Vaporeon are still running, but now run pass by Toff. Toff was confused, but see the huge boulder coming down straight Toff. "Bye-bye."

Crash! I think the huge boulder crushed Toff, but everyone was surprise to see this happen. They were worried if Toff survived, but some cared about Amy and her Vaporeon winning the match.

"Sheesh, Amy." Said Tamer, "You don't have to crush her too hard."

"But is she?" Ask Jack, "Alive?"

Amy had a feeling this isn't over. Amy and Vaporeon are aware again, seeing if Toff will come out again just like the last time, but act more aggressive then before. They look at their left, their right, and then the whole ground.

"_Here we go again." _Amy thought, _"Where is she going to pop out next?"_

"Peter. Where are you?" Ask Jack, looking around, "Amy needs you."

However, things have become worse by the time they stick together. Amy took one step from her left feet, and then suddenly, a huge hand grabbed both Amy and Vaporeon, crushing them both. The earth makes a huge hand, and both Toff and Stonieon are controlling the huge hand, crushing Amy and Vaporeon. Everyone's reactions are worried, feeling as though Toff and Stonieon will crush Amy and Vaporeon.

"Agh! Toff!" Jack shouted, "What are you doing?"

"She's going to murder both Amy and Vaporeon!" Raichu shrieked.

"Big brother." Said Erika, worried, "Do something, or the princess of Yellow Field will die!"

"I knew it." Said Joey, "She's boned."

"Joey!" Raye shouted, mad, "Sit!" And then gravity pulls Joey hard to the ground.

"Ow! Raye!" Joey shouted in pain, pulled to the ground by gravity bind. Raye keeps saying the word, "Sit", until Joey learns his lesson about one million times.

"I…can't…get…out." Said Amy.

"Hey! Toff!" A voice shouted, "Stop your madness right this minute!"

Toff stopped, and then both Toff and Stonieon let go of Amy and Vaporeon. The huge hand frees Amy and Vaporeon, and both Amy and Vaporeon fell to the ground. A figure appeared on the wall, and Toff recognizes his voice anywhere.

Amy had her eyes almost opened, but then, she closed them, and passed out.

After the match, she wakes up. The whole room was white, but it looks like a hospital room. She had no idea where she's at, so she gets up, and looks around. It seems that Jack, Raichu, Grace, Erika, Sarah, Mike, and Peter were worried.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ask Amy, "Am I at the hospital?"

"You sure are." Said Peter, "You passed out in the battle. It's a good thing I was around just in case if you've become knocked out."

"Thank you, Peter." Said Amy, "But do you really have to bring Mike along?" She freaked out when she saw Mike.

"Don't worry!" Said Mike, "As bodyguard, I will make sure my sweet, sweet, Amy is fully recovered."

"Gee, thanks." Said Amy, "But I have to get back."

"No!" Said Jack. "You have to stay here."

"Why?" Ask Amy.

"Well, it's difficult to say." Said Erika.

"It was horrible of you to lose in a tournament." Said Grace, "I've seen too much."

"Can you explain it to me?" Ask Amy.

"I can't tell you." Said Sarah.

"I can." Said Jack, then he explains, "Where Toff was about to finish both you and your Vaporeon, Zebron stopped the match just to save your skin."

"I won?" Ask Amy.

"No. Not really." Raichu replied.

"You were lucky you were alive." Jack continues, "You and Vaporeon were passed out, and Peter had to take you straight to the hospital to save you. We can't you stand you dying out there, because then Toff would have killed you and your pok'emon by now. You should have seen how mad Zebron was, seeing Toff going berserk."

"Will you all leave?" Ask Amy.

"Don't worry! I'll stay with you!" Said Mike. Amy freaked out again.

"Except for him!" Said Amy, surprised.

"It's okay. I'll watch you." Said Jack, "Me and Raichu will keep you company until after Peter's match against Toff. It's going to be tough though."

"Why you?" Ask Amy.

"Peter's match will come, and he keeps you company, he'll be disqualified." Said Jack, "Just to make sure that you won't be lonely, Raichu and I will keep you company."

"But how will I tell that Peter's match is about to come?" Ask Amy.

"Chill, girl." Said Sarah, "I've installed you a TV Sphere, just to let you see how's Peter's match is doing."

"…Are you sure it's legal?" Ask Erika, "This is a hospital."

"Girl, you're trippin." Said Sarah, "If everyone is about to sleep, the whole place will have sound proof. They won't hear a TV Sphere, because it's in here."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Erika.

"Sarah!" Jack shouted, "Do you want to lose to Max again?"

"Now you're trippin." Said Sarah, "Better keep that mouth of yours shut."

"That's no way to treat my fiancé!" Grace shouted, "Go watch your tournament, Sarah."

"Grace?" Ask Jack, confused.

Grace looks at Jack and said, "I'm back in your arms, Jack."

"Thank you, Grace." Said Jack.

"Just pay the bill when you're done." Said Sarah, "Let's go everyone." They just left, leaving Jack, Raichu, and Grace to take care of Amy in the hospital.

"Take care, Amy." Said Erika.

"I guess I'm not alone." Said Amy, "Thanks for keeping me company."

"You're welcome." Said Grace. "How about it?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Amy, she found some kind of a remote, pushed the button, and then the TV Sphere opened a screen to the Hollow Bastion Arena.

"Now that's new." Said Jack.

"It works." Said Raichu, "I wonder how Peter will win against Toff."

"Peter." Said Amy, flushed, "Good luck."

"_Peter, it's your turn to shine." _Jack thought, _"I know you want to win, but don't be too hard on her."_

"_Go for it, Peter." _Raichu thought, _"The same goes to your pok'emon."_

Back at the Coliseum, everyone is becoming reckless to see Peter's match, and they're becoming excited to see the match between the Pok'emon Noble and the Geomancer battle. However, Peter is acting like a Warlock, ready to fight. They are in the arena, ready to fight.

"It seems it's time." Said King Franklin, "The winner will have the honor of becoming the best warrior in Hollow Bastion. Whoever wins, gets to have the prize of going to their vacation, and claim the title of a Pok'emon Sage."

"Pok'emon Sage?" Ask Amy, "That's powerful."

"Powerful indeed." Said Jack, "If Peter wins, then he's the next Sage. But if Toff, then she becomes the Sage."

"Who will win?" Ask Grace.

"I don't know." Said Raichu, "But let's keep watching."

So now it comes down between "Peter Palm and Toff Stone". It will become worse, ever since Toff was almost acting like a monster, just like how Shadow acted during his match against Yang and Omega. This will only continue the match, and it only happens on Episode 202.

-There're as almost a lone time between Jack and Amy, and they've only become friends.

-Amy did lose the tournament, but Toff was acting too rough on her.

-Sarah invented a TV Sphere where nobody from her room can hear a sound.

-Now it's Peter against Toff. Place your bets!


	223. Chapter 202

Episode 202

The Battle between a powerful Warlock, and a Geomancer!

So this is it, the battle from "Peter Palm, the Pok'emon Noble" against "Toff Stone, and a powerful caster that controls the environment around her". This will a powerful epic battle between the two of them, because everyone is acting reckless, cheering for their Pok'emon Noble, and they're about to make the battle begin! Meanwhile at the hospital, Jack, Raichu, Amy, and Grace are feeling concerned about Peter's safety, feeling as though he'll the same fate as Amy. But likewise, Peter is super fast, like Joey's Super Saiyan Four form, incredible speed and agility won't stop.

"_Peter, be careful." _Amy thought, worried.

"Amy, you don't have to worry." Said Jack, making Amy feel better. "Peter's a strong guy, but I'll be fighting against him in the Slide Show."

Back at the arena, it's time that Jestro announces to everyone that the tournament will end here, and everyone becomes wild to see this happening.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"No sweat." Said Peter, summoning his pok'emon out of his card, "I summon, Nidoking!" A huge pok'emon with purple skin, a horn, a tail, claws, and looks like a monster appeared in the arena and out of its pok'e ball. However, Toff still had her Stonieon out, which looks like Eevee's rock evolution, but covered in rock armor. Toff isn't nervous, because she faced so many dangers, but battling against Peter will be tough for her.

"Okay, let me be clear things straight." Said Jestro, talking to Peter and Toff, "If one of you manages to survive the tournament, then the king will make you as a new 'Sage'."

"_Just what I need." _Peter thought, _"I've been through battles as a Noble, but now I'll become a powerful Sage. No one can stop me, not even that Geomancer."_

"Ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin the Final Battle!" Everyone cheers, and now the battle begins!

Peter got a head start, disappearing like that in thin. Everyone was watching carefully, trying to see if they can spot Peter. Toff can't tell where Peter is from her Vibration Mystic, but it's hard to track him from top speed.

"Hey! Where did you?" Ask Toff, surprised.

"You're fighting against me." Said Peter, attacking, "What do you think?" POW! Peter punched Toff right in the face, and she didn't see that coming, because she's still blind. "You got a long way to go!" BAM! Peter punched Toff under the chin, and sending her flying.

"Ack! Stonieon!" Toff shouted, feeling in pain.

"_I got you, meat!" _Peter thought, coming after Toff in the air, and then he disappeared in thin air. He appeared right behind Toff, ready to attack. "It's over!" Poke. Toff was attacked by Peter's strikes, thinking he would attack from behind, but instead, Peter attacks the front. "You got a long way to go! Lion's Barrage!" WHAM! That sank Toff straight underground before hitting on the ground floor. _"Dang! Miss by a long shot." "_Nidoking! Go after Stonieon!"

Nidoking went underground too, but this time, going after both Toff and Stonieon. Nidoking popped out of the ground, and what appeared are both Toff and Stonieon. Peter was amused, and then he disappeared again.

"I got you." Said Peter, chasing after Toff. It seems both Peter and Nidoking are circling around Toff and Stonieon, like a big ring where they can't escape. "You won't escape this time! I'm invincible!"

"Hey! That line has already been taken!" Joey shouted, "Forget it. He's not my problem." And then he went back to sleep. "Good-Night."

BOOM!! Something happened, and this time around, it seems that Toff was the one to see Peter and Nidoking towards the wall. But they won't give up that fast, because they believe this is getting interesting by the minute.

"_He's one impressive opponent." _Toff thought, _"But if we can't stop him in his tracks, how about a trip to the earth." _Toff just kicked the ground, and from the most ridicules move, both Peter and Nidoking tripped over a small bump on the ground, and then fly off towards the ground.

"AGH! HEY!" Peter shouted, "That was a lame move!"

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Why didn't I warn Peter about that?"

"About what?" Ask Rinblade.

"Well, if I warned him about speed," Yo-Yo Man said, "Then he should be aware about bumpy grounds."

"What do you mean, Yu-Yu Sai-Na?" Ask Deborah, "Did we forget to teach Peter about that?"

"Yep." Yo-Yo Man replied, "But now he knows."

"Then let's see what he's got in his mind." Said Bernard. "I wonder if Peter will ever do other things?"

"Why not that same thing?" Ask Jena, "Excalibur?"

"I'm sorry, but that's why to hard to master." Said Bernard.

"Huh?" Ask Brent, "We can master Excalibur. It's easy."

"I doubt it in your region." Said Bernard, disagreeing. "Let me put it this way, since I know some of it."

"You see, Excalibur is like the most powerful blade for a fighter." Said Trey, explaining, "Only a fighter like Jack, Brent, Joey, or even Peter can master it, because they're warriors."

"Excalibur may looks special, but it has to be paid with something." Said Bernard, explaining, "From the last time Jack pulled King Author's sword, he acts like King Author himself, except more powerful then before."

"However…" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"However, using Excalibur cost way too much 'mystic'." Bernard continues. "If you manage to use Excalibur, you're out of luck. Your entire Mystic goes straight to where you hold your powerful sword, thus, spending all of your magic, will turn your sword into the light sword, Excalibur. It can only be done ounce, and that's why Yo-Yo Man and Bernard knows about Excalibur, from Jack's Empire Sword.

"Peter can only do Excalibur as an Overdrive, but it won't be easy like a Demi Sword. The others are fine to use, but using Excalibur is way to impossible for all of us, including Peter himself. That's why Peter uses it as an Overdrive, and it can penetrate through anything. That's why it won't be easy to use, unless Peter traps Toff into something, then Peter will use Excalibur as a finishing blow." He looks at Yo-Yo Man a smile and asks, "Isn't that right, Yu-Yu Sai-Na?"

Yo-Yo Man looks at Bernard and asks, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Bernard looks as though he was shut down. _"Why do you have to act so cool, Yo-Yo Man?"_

"Just kidding." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I heard everything, and now it's about to continue. Just watch Peter. You'll see something you've never seen from your whole life."

"Like what?" Ask Brent.

"Watch carefully." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You've never seen this in a while, and you'll have to beg your way to learn all of the techniques to learn it."

Back to the battle, and Peter has a new plan. This time, Peter takes out his Masamune, and spins it around like a windmill. That sound coming from the sword sounds like a powerful tornado, but something's on the tip of his Masamune when he was spinning the katana around.

"…What's that?" Ask Toff.

"Surprise?" Ask Peter, "Here goes." He pulled it back, charges towards Toff, and then shouts, "Wind Sickle!" A powerful scythe mark came out of Peter's Masamune, and then cuts through Toff's stonewall. Toff was surprised.

"No way!" Toff shrieked.

"I got you!" Peter shouted, "Stone Hammer!" He jumps up in the air, turning his katana into hard rock, and then dives down towards Toff. "HRRRRRRAGH!!!"

BOOM!! Did he get her? Everyone was sure about Peter's moves, even though it does look like a scythe mark, but also cuts through the barrier. At the hospital, Amy, Jack, Raichu, and Grace were wondering if Peter got her.

"Peter!" Amy shrieked, "Did he get her?"

"Not really!" Jack shouted, pointing at the screen. "Look out, Peter! She's behind you!"

"Peter!" Grace shrieked.

"Watch out!" Raichu shouted.

Back at the arena, Peter missed, and Toff is now behind Peter to where she'll get him for sure. Peter turns around, and then was surprised to see Toff behind Peter. It was Toff's trick, and talking about a trick, what Peter attacked was an Earth Clone.

"_Dang! She out smarted me!" _Peter thought.

"Peter, Move!" Jack shouted from the screen, and then Peter got away just in time, continuing to try and slash Toff, but Toff is too quick.

"Darn you!" Peter shouted, attacking Toff with his Masamune, and very fast, "I'm going to make swish cheese out of you!"

"I don't think so." Said Toff, blocking Peter's attacks with stonewalls. Nidoking is still in the battle, but by digging through holes, this is one epic battle. However, Stonieon still have tricks up on her sleeves, and she won't go down.

Nidoking uses Hyper Beam, but Stonieon is quick, and gets underground. Stonieon pops out of the ground fast, and attacks Nidoking under the chin, directing the attack towards Peter. Peter knows it's coming, and then vanished into thin air.

"Now where did you go?" Ask Toff, aware from Peter's attacks.

"I'm over here." Said Peter, disappearing and reappearing fast. "No, here! Right here! Over here!"

"No problem." Said Toff, and then she moves her arms, knowing where Peter will come, she kicked the ground, and then Peter trips again on the ground.

"Ack! Knock it off!" Peter shouted.

"Sorry." Said Toff, "I thought you were going to attack little o' me."

"Don't tease me." And then Peter attacks with his Masamune, but she avoids it. But something went wrong in the battle; it seems that Peter is just slashing instead of speeding up, and Toff is dodge his Masamune. "Hold still, you devil!" Peter shouted.

"You know, Peter." Said Toff, "It looks like we're dancing."

"Shut up!" Peter shouted, trying to attack Toff, but it's no use.

"Okay. What's going on?" Ask Jena.

"They look like they're dancing together." Said Raye, "How romantic." She loves it though.

"I think it's because Peter ran out of Mystic that fast." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Since he was too fast, he ran out of Mystic."

"That's great." Said Joey, snoring, "Why don't you wake me up when it's over?"

"Don't need to." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We still have Raye on our side."

"On second thought, I'll wake up!" Said Joey, surprised and watching the match.

"Good-boy." Said Raye, petting Joey on the head.

"Hey! Raye."

"But more important, is that there's still something wrong here." Said Deborah, "I got a bad feeling about this, Yo-Yo Man.

"Same here." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Something tells me we're an easy target, but something else is wrong."

"I've had it!" Peter shouted, grinning his teeth and smoke evilly. _"It's time!"_ Everyone was shock to hear what Peter said. "Seymour Guado is back!"

"No!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, surprised, "He's back! Peter's evil side."

"Seymour Guado." Said Jena, "How nice."

"I got a bad feeling for Toff though." Said Bernard, "Remember; if Toff wants to stop the match, she'll give us the signal!"

At the hospital, Jack and Raichu took off in a dash to stop the match before it's too late. Amy and Grace a feeling concerned about the match, and Peter turning evil. The dark aura around Peter's body is swirling around him, created by Orochimaru, his clothes are dark purple clothes, and he has long silver hair like Nickless.

"_Welcome to your nightmares!"_ Seymour shouted, _"I'm back!"_

"No!" Said Toff, surprised, "You cheated."

"Hey! Peter!" Jestro shouted, "It's against tournament rules to turn to the Darkside."

"_Be quiet, mortal!"_ Seymour shouted_, "I have no time for chitchats right now. I'm here to do is kill."_ Jestro was shocked, and he couldn't do a thing.

"Not if I had something to say about it." Said Joey, cracking his knuckles. "Let me fight him!"

"No!" Toff shouted, "This is my battle, so he's my opponent, and he's my problem!"

"No fair." Said Joey, muttering, "I wanted to get into the battle."

"_Come!"_ Peter shouted, posing, _"Now it's time to die!" _He cuts his hand from blood, and plants his sword on the ground, "Now I will crush you and your pok'emon! Metal Seal of Darkness! Arise!"

"What?" Toff asks, shocked.

"Ack!" Bernard shrieked, "Metal! That means that both Toff and Stonieon are going to die in there! What should I do?"

"She'll die." Said Jena, "It's no good."

Some kind of metal wall trapped Stonieon and Toff inside like a big box, and both Toff and Stonieon are trapped inside the metal box, like trapped mice.

"Peter!" The king shouted, "Let go of the child!"

"_Shut up, old man!" _Seymour shouted, _"You have no business for the tournament, so we let the tournament continue!"_

"Dang!" The king shouted, "He's right. We can't interfere until the tournament is done."

"_Now you die, Toff Stone." _Said Seymour, _"Time to die, little girl."_

Toff and Stonieon are still trying to break through the metal box, but what Toff need is Zebron. They're just punching, kicking, and ramming the metal box, but it won't do any good. It's become one hard metal.

"Come on, budge!" Toff shouted, trying to break free. "Come metal! Budge!"

"Toff!" A voice shouted, and Toff remembers that voice.

"Zebron?" Ask Toff, surprised.

"Just because you can control the earth, doesn't mean you can lose to the darkness!" Zebron shouted from the stands, "You have to make your decision! Sorry if I stopped you, but I had no choice! You have to find it's weak point, and a good warrior knows an enemy's weak point!"

"I'm trying!" Toff shouted.

"_Sorry to disappoint you." _Said Seymour, clutching his hand, "But it's time to end this, and send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Well, here goes." Said Toff, both her and her Stonieon get on her stand, attacks the metal box by bare palms. "Come on! Let's do it, now!"

BOOM! The metal popped out, and it seems Toff made a door! The wall metal flies towards Seymour, and then takes Seymour towards the wall.

"_AGH! Are you serious?" _BOOM! Seymour Guado is crushed, and now Peter is still alive. Everyone was surprise that Toff broke through solid metal, and I thought Geomancer could break through metal, but give me a break, and she's impress they both did it.

"Phew. That was amazing." Said Toff, surprised. "I didn't realize I could do that."

"…What just happened?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"I think she won." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Looks like your predictions are wrong." Said Bernard. "Too bad."

"Nice try." Said Jena, "We lied to you, believing it would be Peter to winner, but Toff survived, so we won."

"WHY YOU!" Bernard shouted, grabbing Jena and shaking, "I'm going to make Jena Soup out of you!"

"Hey! Hands off my student!" Rinblade shouted, and then Bernard lets go of Jena, and looks at Rinblade. "How dare you try to kill my student?"

"Hey! She tricked us! So it should be her!" Bernard shouted, and now both Rinblade and Bernard started to argue.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I would have known an better by know, I wish I has Make-Out Paradise."

"What do you want?" Ask Joey, "One or Two?"

Yo-Yo Man looks at Joey and responds, "…Two."

Jestro goes to Peter, seeing if Peter okay. Peter had his eyes opened the whole time, but he's breathing, and he's not evil looking. No dark aura around his body, but just plain Peter himself, and Peter wants to tell Jestro something.

"_Since I've turn evil, let Toff become the new Sage." _Peter whispered.

Jestro nod, and announces, "Peter's okay, and he's back to normal! But he's withdrawn the match. The winner and our new Sage go to…Toff Stone! And her Pok'emon, Stonieon!"

Everyone started to cheer for both Peter and Toff, believing it was the best match of them all. However, everyone now will take a rest from the tournament, and move on the Slide Shows. Jack and Raichu started to cheer for both Toff and Peter. However, Peter leaves the arena on his own, going to do some more training.

"Go on, Zebron." Said Jack, talking to Zebron, "Go to Toff. She's waiting for you."

"Gee, thanks, Jack." Said Zebron, and then he disappears straight to Toff, entering the arena on Toff's side.

"Great." Said Joey, muttering, "Why don't we make Zebron and Toff, husband and wife?"

"Because, they go together." Jack replied.

"Plus, the tournament is over." Said Raichu, "So let them enjoy their time off."

"Did you forget it's about to become the Slide Show?" Ask Joey, "And I'll be fighting against Jena first thing?"

"Cousin." Said Jack, "Raichu and I will cheer for you, and we'll cheer for Jena too."

"Great." Said Joey, "…Thanks, cousin."

Everyone from the tournament from before entered back in the arena, and the king is about to award the fighters their prize for entering the tournament. King Franklin has his or her medal with Princess Fiona, Queen Heala, King Tasha, Queen Ruben, Primrose, Reiko, Princess Hinata, Ash, his Pikachu, Gary, and Jestro are ready to hand out the awards to the warriors who were in the tournament. But however, the warriors were a lot, and it seems that Jack and Raichu are excited to have an award for best entertainment with his cousin.

"For each and everyone of you, I present you the best awards for all of you who have entered the tournament, and bravely fought against each other. Now we move on the Slide Shows. But first, we'll give you each a medal, a Medallion for your achievements."

Todd, Vincent, Angelna, Erika, Alice, Star, Brent, Sanaskue, Yang, Ju-Ling, Henry, and Vrin has earned the "Beginner Medal", the honor for entering the tournament. But since they know that Vrin wasn't around, so they send the medal that looks like a silver circle with wings on it. Jack, Shadow, Godzica, Raye, Jena, Sarah, Zebron, and Ben has earned the "Intermediate Medal" that looks like a silver circle but with more wings, and has a Triforce in the middle.

Joey, Zu-Ling, Max, and Sapphire earn the "Expert Medal", for daring the battle in their lives. It looks like another circle medal, but with more wings, and it has an inhaler that looks like "Auto-Life" was put it. Omega and Amy won the "Intense Medal" for the greatest battle of their lives, and faced a lot of lives. It looks like a gold circle and gold wings. Peter has earned the "Champion Medal" for having the toughest match against Toff. It looks like a gold circle with silver wings, but with a Triforce in the middle.

And lastly, Toff has earned the best medal of them all, the "Sage Medal". It looks like the more gold on it, but with Silver and Rainbow Wings, a Triforce in the middle, and her symbol, the Earth.

"For what you've done, 'Congratulations!' To all of you!" King Franklin announced, "Now that you've achieved your goal! You all have an advantage against Akoo and his army ounce and for all! But now, we shall feast and have the best celebration of them all! I invite all you warriors, from Beginners straight to our new Sage to my palace! I will show you all with my respect, and you are welcome to my palace to my palace anytime! Even if you're a pok'emon, you're welcome to come in!"

"Alright!" Raichu cheered, "That was an amazing tournament! Believe it!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, "Ha-ha-ha! We're the champs! Believe it! We have an advantage against Akoo and his army!"

"But, we still have to go through it." The king announced, "Because we're in a tight schedule. This time after a week, we'll get to do the tournament, after 'Valentines' Day!'"

"Valentines' Day?" Ask Vincent, surprised, "That's my birthday! I'm going to be seventeen years old!"

"Great." Said Jack, "Why don't you make yourself a giant cake we can enjoy."

The tournament has ended, but now everyone including their teachers is now at the king's palace, but Grace was wondering if Jack would show up at the Valentines' Day Dance. Jack was and Raichu are outside, looking at the Colossal Coliseum. It looks cold outside, but they can manage some courage. He had a feeling about the Slide Show for the past week after Valentines' Day, but he would fear Grace wouldn't love him anymore.

"…Jack?" Joey asks, and both Jack and Raichu got their attention. "Raichu? What are you two doing at night time?"

"Well, you know." Jack replied, "About Valentines' Day."

"You just want to do it with Grace, right?" Ask Joey, smirking. Jack just flushed, and nodded. "See? There you go. That's some courage inside of you. There's no need to hide it."

"I'm just nervous." Said Jack.

"We don't know if everyone will show up." Said Raichu.

"I'll show up, Raichu." Said Joey's pink Pikachu, "After all. You were about to ask me out."

"Ah, Pikachu." Said Raichu, flushing.

"Well, let's go, Jack." Said Joey, "It's getting cold outside."

"You two go." Said Jack, "Raichu and I will stay here for a bit."

"Fine." Said Joey, "More food for me." And then he took off with Pikachu. Soon, Jack and Raichu will have to find their courage for the Slide Show. However, he did see Seymour Guado again, but that wasn't enough. Now he'll be fighting against Peter Palm and Omega in the slide show. It won't be easy, not until the next Episode.

-It was the final match, and Toff won the match.

-Everyone witnesses the return of Seymour Guado, until no more.

-The warriors who entered the tournament earn medals.

-Next tournament will come, and it's the Slide Show, starting off with Joey VS Jena. Place your bets!

-Jack felt a little nervous about the tournament.


	224. Valentine Special 2

Special Episode

Valentine Special #2!

The tournament was over, and now it's nighttime. Jack and Raichu are outside of the Coliseum, just waiting for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow is going to be Valentine's Day, and Jack will have a big chance to be with his fiancée, Grace. However, things doesn't seem to be right at first when he remembered he dated Jeannie, but his admirer was really his second cousin, Mina. They were wondering if they'll do a nightshift battle, but couldn't ever since Oozaru Joey.

"Raichu." Said Jack, talking to Raichu, and he got Jack's attention. "Whatever happens, if we lose, we lose with honor. I know that I forfeit the match, but I'll be fighting against a Warlord and my rival."

"Will we make it?" Ask Raichu.

"I hope so." Jack replied, "Why is this becoming more horrible by the minute? All the fighters, and my sister, they've suffered, and I can't stand it. Where's a Miracle when you need one?"

"Beats me."

"But let's head back. It's almost past our sleep."

And then a voice spoke, "It's just how the world works, young one." Jack and Raichu were surprised and look around.

"!"

"Who's there?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Raichu, looking around, "Are you a ghost? Are you someone? Somewhere?"

And then a spirit in the shape of a woman, wearing a dress with brown hair in a bun smiling at him, appeared beside him. "Just some one whose been watching you, young one." Said the spirit.

Jack and Raichu turned around, and they saw a woman that is a spirit like, but only her body is covered in light. They were surprised. "AGH!"

"You're…Yo-Yo Man's old wife!" Said Jack, "You are Mai-Shin!"

"The one from the funeral!" Said Raichu, surprised.

"What brings you here, Mai-Shin?" Ask Jack, "You have come here to see your family, Jena and Yo-Yo Man?"

"No, young one." Mai-Shin replied, "I came to answer your questions that burden you."

"What do you mean by 'burden'?" Ask Jack, confused. "Were you following both me and Raichu through our adventures?"

"Yes I am here to answer anything you want." Said Mai-Shin.

"Listen, about Jena's parents." Jack said, "They were killed, by not Eggman, but by Nickless. Do you remember Nickless a long time ago? A man with long silver hair, black clothes, carrying the longest katana, and has an evil face?"

"That kind of guy?" Ask Raichu. "He murdered Jena's parents, but we never get to meet them. Who are they?"

"I remember that person you speak of well, and her birth parents were great friends of mine." Mai-Shin replied.

"That was great to hear." Said Jack, "But what are their names?"

"You know, the Aunties?" Ask Raichu. "I mean, ever since Nickless transformed into Eggman, framing him, he murdered the Aunties, leaving Jena and Jeff as orphans. But now you and Yo-Yo Man adopted them, and then now you died because of Nickless's cheap transformation."

"And then when you died, the White Crane becomes the new wife." Said Jack, "Shrio is now Yo-Yo Man's new wife, and they're still taking care of Jena and Jeff."

"Kyle and Gaka Aunties." Said Mai-Shin.

"Thank you, Mai-Shin." Said Jack, "We hope we see each other again. And as promise, I will take down Nickless and Akoo ounce and for all! Believe it!"

"Same here!" Said Raichu, "Believe it!"

"Welcomes." Said Mai-Shin, and then she disappeared to the sky.

"…What does she mean, 'welcomes'?" Ask Raichu.

"She should have said, 'you're welcome'." Said Jack, "But let's go. Tomorrow will be something special." And then both Jack and Raichu let the Coliseum and went straight back to the Hollow Bastion Hotel, where they can rest.

It's morning, and now the whole town of Hollow Bastion is acting a bit strange. There are red and pink hearts everywhere in town, and there are signs that said, "Happy Valentine's Day". Vincent knows he's a Valentine, so that means he's going to find someone very special for the Valentine's Day Dance. Jack and Raichu had woken up from sleeping, and went to the bathroom to clean their bodies.

"Raichu." Said Jack, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, Jack." Said Raichu, "I wondering. Who are you going to take to the dance, Jack?"

"Beats me." Jack replied, "It's been one year since then. I was hoping to take my fiancé to the dance."

"Why not Amy?"

"I have no idea. She can be good, but sometimes she'll try and kill me."

"Well, let's go see how Joey and Pikachu are doing, and see what they think?"

"Let's do it."

Jack has put his clothes on, wearing just his old clothes to make sure Grace remembers him. Putting on his orange jacket, blue shoulder pads, red pants, light blue shirt, red cap, and green shoes. Raichu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and when they're about to leave, a girl with long red hair, white dress, and a pretty cute face came to the door.

"! Grace!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack." Said Grace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Grace." Said Jack, feeling nervous. _"But something's holding me back."_

"Jack, are you going in invite me?" Ask Grace, "Because every other girls are taken to their loved ones, and I'm back with you."

"Of course!" Jack replied, "Shall we?"

"But…you look the same when you and I met." Said Grace, "Why go with your old clothes?"

"Well, the dance doesn't start until 'Seven o' Clock'." Said Raichu. "But since we got up, how about…"

"We spend some time together." Said Jack.

"Jack! Raichu! That sounds so lovely." Said Grace, "I would love to spend the time with you two."

"Okay. Let's go." Said Jack. "…Somewhere…"

"Jack! Did you forget?" Ask Raichu, surprised, "We need to go talk to Joey!"

"Ack! Cousin!" Jack shrieked, "Let's hurry!" And then he grabs both Raichu and Grace on the arm, and then dashed off through the hallways straight outside.

"Agh! Jack! Slow down!" Raichu shouted. "WHOOAAAAA!!"

Since Jack, Raichu, and Grace are out of the Hotel, they're setting off to do the things they want to do; even it has to do with going on a date together. However, Jack felt something that's pulling him back, and it's his demon side. Jack, Raichu, Grace, and her Raichu started at a restaurant, a fine dinning time to be together, and it's just too romantic.

"You know Jack, this is the perfect time to be together." Said Grace, staring at Jack in the eyes. Jack was surprised. "Ever since you and I bet, it was one weird adventures. But you don't mind if you don't want a fiancée, right?"

"What? No!" Jack replied, taking her hands, "I would never break up with you. I never gave up on you. Remember? I promised I would bring you back, and that's what I did."

"Jack, you're too sweet." Said Grace, "Do you know a lip-to-lip?" She's up to something, smiling. Jack just sweat-drops.

Gulp. "You mean a _kiss_?" Ask Jack, and he's flushed. "But we are not allowed until the dance."

"Jack, nobody is watching. And since nobody is watching, which means you and I can do it."

"_Oh boy!" _Jack thought, nervous, _"I wanna do it, Grace. But something's holding me back. Something's making me holding back, and I wanna feel you sweet lips."_

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, and then Grace stopped surprise.

"_Phew. Saved by Raichu." _Jack thought, looking at Raichu.

"Jack, can we get some more ice cream?" Ask Raichu, "I think we've ate the whole thing?"

"_Bliemmy." _Jack thought, _"I thought you would stop Grace from kissing me, not order more ice cream."_

"Oh well." Said Grace, "Maybe when we get to the dance. And dress properly, okay?" Grace left the restaurant, leaving Jack and Raichu behind.

"Dang! So close!" Jack shouted.

"Jack! Come on!" A voice shouted, and then a teen with white long hair approached to the door and called. "Let's go! I'm going to hate this."

"For what?" Ask Jack.

Since Jack and Raichu followed Joey and Pikachu, they head back to the Hollow Bastion Hotel, and get changed to their proper clothes, wearing black tuxedo clothes. It's like a black suit for hot guys, but however, one of them is feeling shy for the dance, and it's Jack's cousin, Joey.

"I can't believe it!" Said Joey, looking at the mirror, and wearing a black tux and black pants. "I just wish it would be over."

"Cousin, you have to give it a try." Said Jack, "If not, then Raye will never love you ever. If you cared about her, then show her how you feel."

"Jack, I'm a demon." Said Joey. "Why do you believe I can't show my emotions on Raye?"

"Because you have a fear ability of women?" Ask Raichu.

"Exactly!" Said Joey, "I just wish it was over already. Demons don't have feelings for love. But just remember Jack: One lip from your other, and your Demon Side will…you don't want to know."

"Cousin." Said Jack, "Let's go. Peter is waiting for us outside, and if we don't hurry, then things will become worse."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu left the Hotel, and now outside of the hotel. It's dark, but there are lights around town, like streetlights. Up ahead is a figure, wearing black clothes, a silver earring on his left ear, blue spiky hair, the face of Gary Oak, and carrying his Masamune with him.

"Peter!" Jack shouted, "You made it!"

"Sorry. I was a little late." Said Peter, "You two are going, right?"

"How do we know you're Peter?" Ask Joey, looking suspicious at Peter.

"Please. I would let you talk to my Masamune." Peter replied.

"That's him." Said Raichu.

"Can we go now?" Ask Pikachu, "I still have to wait until nightfall."

"Okay, I'll lead." Said Peter, "Follow me." Peter leads Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu straight to the palace where Raichu went. One huge palace where the king and queen are, and they're still inviting guests to come in. Peter opens the door, and there was light inside the palace. Jack, Raichu, Joey, Pikachu, and Peter enter the palace, and then Peter closes the door. "Here we go."

This whole place of the palace is crowded, and it seems that there are dates; boys wearing a tuxedo suit black and blue, and girls are wearing gowns and dresses. Jack, Joey, and Peter will have to find their matchmaker, and Raichu will have to dance with Joey's pink Pikachu.

"Oh man." Said Joey, surprised, "I can't believe we're here."

"I know." Said Peter, and then he left. "Alright, you guys are on your own."

"Hey! Peter!" Jack shouted, surprised, "Don't leave us!"

"Yeah! We can't handle girls like you!" Joey shouted, "Give us some tips!"

"Too late." Said Raichu, frighten, "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Uh…Jack…" Said Joey, nervous, "I have a confession. About Raye…I can't do it!"

Jack and Raichu were confused at Joey. "Why not?" Ask Jack.

"Because…uh, uh…uh…well…you know." Said Joey, still nervous. "I…uh…can't…do it. I'm too shy to…uh…you know? Do it?"

"Cousin." Said Jack, "We can do. I tried to do it, but something just hold me back."

"That's the problem." Said Joey, looking at Jack, feeling a bit afraid. "Our demon sides can't handle 'love'. But is that an emotion?"

"It is." Said Jack, "It's about how you're special to that person. And since you have a special person, so have I."

"Are we going to dance or what?" Ask Raichu, "Because I want to dance with Pikachu."

"Count me it!" Said Pikachu, and then she goes with Raichu to the dance.

"Let's dance." Said Raichu.

"Well, there they go." Said Jack.

A voice spoke to Jack and Joey, giving them the jumps. "Hi, boys!"

"!"

Jack turned around, and they saw the girls: Erika, Amy, and Raye. They look very beautiful, and it seems that someone is with Erika, a boy with green hair, and wearing a black tux. Jack remembers him from anywhere.

"Jeeves." Said Jack, "You're with Erika?"

"You bet." Said Jeeves.

"Jack, where is Grace?" Ask Erika, "It's almost time."

"Really?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"You silly." Said Raye, taking Joey, "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Joey and Raye are on the dance floor, dancing together, but Joey is feeling all twitchy.

"Jack, have you seen Peter?" Ask Amy, "He's supposed to be here."

"I'm sure Peter is here." Sad Jack, and then he saw Peter, waving to Amy. "And there he is!"

"Peter!" Amy cheered, and she goes to Peter. Now Amy and Peter are dancing with each other in the dance.

"You must hurry, Jack." Said Erika.

"You're running out of time, Jack." Said Jeeves, "But promise me you won't get mad if you know when it comes to it."

"Thanks." Said Jack, "Don't worry, I'll find Grace."

"Good luck." Said Erika, and then both Erika and Jeeves enter the dancing spot. They both dance, and Jack was set of to go find Grace the whole place.

"Grace! Grace!" Jack called, "Where are you?"

And then a voice called, "Jack! Are you calling me?"

Jack is just pushing his way through the crowds, until both Jack and Grace run into each other. They fell down, but when they look at each other, they're staring at each other, surprised.

"Grace…you are." Said Jack.

"Oh, sorry." Said Grace, "I must have gotten the wrong person."

"Grace Redheart." Said Jack, "It's me, Jack."

"Oh, it is you." Said Grace. They looked around, and then saw everyone dancing with their others. Jack and Grace heard some romance music. They flushed at each other, but Raichu had a feeling they belong together.

So Raichu and Pikachu pushed Jack and Grace together, making them more flush. Jack takes her hand, wanting to dance, and both Jack and Grace dance together.

"Now that's more like it." Said Raichu, "Pikachu?" Now both Raichu and Pikachu danced with each other, feeling the romantic music together.

But there's something wrong with Jack and Joey; they're feeling as though they can't be in their demon state, and inside their mind, Jack and Joey's demon side are acting as though they're ready to explode, and their fear is love the whole time. They're shivering as though they don't want to do this, and their dog selves are scared.

"_Don't do it!"_

"_Joey! Don't you dare it right now, I'm warning you!"_

"_If you denied, I promise I won't you go into your demon."_

"_Please don't do it! Reject it! Reject it!"_

"_Please mortal, don't…"_

When it's almost closing time, everyone is ready to put his or her lips to his or her lips. Jack and Grace stare at each other, close together, and then…they did it. Everyone does it, kissing couples. Jack and Joey's demon states are shocked, and the demon dogs are shock from their minds.

"_AAAAGGGHHH MAAAAANNN!!"_

"_AAAAGGGHHH!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" _Both demon dogs fell to the ground, knocked out.

"_LOOK WHAT'VE YOU DONE! YOU MESSED IT OUT!"_

"_YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER DEMON!"_

"_GREAT! I smell puppies."_

"_We're going to feel these lips for centuries."_

It seems that Joey and Raye are kissing each other, and both Jack and Grace are kissing each other. However, since Jack and Grace are still kissing, they're flushed.

Its still nighttime, and now everyone decided to head back to their Hotel Rooms, going to sleep. Since Jack and Joey are asleep with Raichu and Pikachu, a figure with long white hair, wearing sandals, red clothes, and an old face is on the roof, watching them both. It's non-other then that perverted guy, Jiraiya. He must be alive, but everyone believes that he's dead.

"_It's only a matter of time before the Slide Show starts." _Jiraiya thought. He sighed, _"It's been a while since somebody decided to take my place, Vincent Valentine. But I didn't realize that Jack would surrender the match at first, and I've must have underestimated the new sage. Toff Stone took me out, but she didn't realize that it was a Replacement Jutsu I just to escape._

"_Since the tournament is still continuing. First it's Joey against Jena, second is Tamer against Omega, third is Toff against Zebron, fourth is Joey against Nova, fifth will be Jack and Omega, sixth is between Sanaskue and Joey, and lastly is Jack against Peter._

"_It's not that easy to fight against those who are female warriors, but it's fun to look at their underskirt." Jiraiya smirks to see it. But then, there are two figures appearing in Joey and Jack's room, doing something to do. Jiraiya was surprised. "Hey! Isn't that?" He smirks again. "Vincent, go do it!"_

When morning rises up, the sun rays shines on Joey's eyes again, but Joey has had it with the sun. Joey woke up, shuts the curtains, but he felt something from his lips ever since that kissed from Raye. He feels a little drowsy from that kiss he had with Raye.

"Great." Said Joey, yawning, "At least it's over. Now what's next?"

"Cousin." Said Jack, waking, "Did you feel something from your mouth?"

"Yeah, like someone just kissed us at night." Said Joey, replying to Jack. "The lips I felt from Raye. It felt so…so…beautiful!"

"I felt it too, cousin." Said Jack, "It was…beautiful. But now someone kissed us at night."

"What just happened?" Ask Raichu, waking up. "Did someone kissed you and Joey when you two were asleep?"

"Yeah." Joey replied. "It felt like the same thing I felt for kissing Raye."

"The same with Grace." Said Jack, "Could it be that they want to give us a 'Goodnight Kiss'?"

"Jack, I think so." Said Joey. "But did you feel as though we're forgetting something?"

Jack looks down on the ground, and there was a picture on the ground. Jack picked up the picture, looks at it, and then he was surprised.

"Holy Zucions!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Ask Joey, he, Pikachu, and Raichu looks at the picture, and they were surprised.

"Whoa!"

"It's me and Jack!" Joey shouted, "But with Raye and Grace!" They were looking at a picture; a picture when Raye is kissing Joey and Grace is kissing Jack. They were making out with them, but they won't forget this. Plus, there's a signature on the bottom-right of the picture, "Vincent Valentine".

"Alright, Vincent!" Said Joey, "You rock!"

"Vincent! You perverted man!" Jack shouted, "Is he thinking about putting it in 'Make-Out Paradise'?"

"I bet so." Said Joey.

"But we're forgetting something." Said Jack, "The match."

"Well, Pikachu and I we'll teleport there." Said Joey, and then both Joey and Pikachu disappeared into thin air. Jack and Raichu were surprised.

"AGH! HEY!" Jack shouted, "Cousin!" Jack hurried to the changing room, changed to his clothes, and then both Jack and Raichu left the Hollow Bastion Hotel. "COUSIN!!!"

Meanwhile at the Coliseum, it seems that everyone is becoming more excited to see the first Slide Show to come. The king is about to announce everyone about the Slide Show, and ready to begin the match. But since this is a tough match, they've gotten it up ahead.

"Everyone!" The king announced, "Welcome back to the Coliseum! You do remember the tournament is over! Since it still continues, we'll begin the Slide Show matches. However, since the match will go on, there are only seven matches for each and everyone! The Slide Show is still the same, but it's a free battle royal, and it won't be easy.

"Now that the tournament is about to continue, we'll have our first match, between 'Joey Marshall and Jena Aunti'. A warrior from the Orre Region who is a Saiyan, and a warrior from the Crystal that is a Shrine Maiden! Warriors! Enter the arena."

Jena has entered the arena, and then Joey and Pikachu appeared to the arena by teleportation. Jestro had a feeling that this is about to continue between an Orre and a Crystal. This won't be easy, because they didn't believe this for ounce, saying that both Orres and Crystals are stronger.

"Okay you two," Jestro said, "The rules are the same thing as the tournament, but you can summon any kind of pok'emon, human, and creature to battle, just no cheating. And second, healing is allowed in the tournament, so I don't want to hear any wines from the both of you. Now then, summon your pok'emon!"

The tournament is about to continue, and Valentine's Day is over. Since Jack and Grace took their time, and so did everyone else, the tournament will continue, but now it will be Jena against Joey. The tournament will continue on until Episode 203.

Happy Valentine's Day:)


	225. Chapter 203

Episode 203

This is going to hurt only for a second!

Everyone started to cheer on, seeing fourth about the Slide Show. It's only a free-on battle, just using Mystic, healing them selves, blocking Mystic, and summoning any kind of way. However, the problem is that the Slide Show are the same, except that you only use one pok'emon still, and will have to fight brutal instead of nice. Jestro has announced that only two fighters will stay in the arena with their pok'emon, while the rest will have to wait on the stands. The first match will begin with "Jena Aunti VS Joey Marshall". The only problem is that Joey Marshall is very lazy, and all he cares about is food.

"Okay you two." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"No prob." Said Jena, kissing her vine ball for good luck, "Go! Pikata!" She threw her ball in the air, and then what summoned out of the pok'e ball looks like Pikachu but with black cheeks and no fingers, just like Raichu's no fingers.

"Really?" Ask Joey, and then he throws summons his pok'emon out. "I choose my Pikachu!" Pikachu got out of the stands, and near Joey. It looks like Pikachu, but with pink cheeks, meaning it's a girl Pikachu.

"Alright you two!" Jack cheered, "You two can do it! Believe it!"

"Thanks, Jack." Said Joey, annoyed.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"Why you!" Joey shouted, attacking Jena with her Tessaiga, and his sword attacked Jena. "Eh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Adamant Barrage!" Jena was attacked that quickly, and was hurled towards the wall. Everyone was shock.

"Agh! Jena!" Brent shrieked.

"Come on, kid!" Ben shouted, "Get back up!"

Jena gets back up on her feet, and now the pink Pikachu attacks with a powerful Thunder attack.

"Gotcha!" Pikachu shouted, casting Thunderbolt on Pikata, and now Pikachu attacked Pikata from the lighting. Pikata was electrocuted from static electricity.

"TAAA!!" Pikata shouted in pain, but got back up.

"How dare you!" Jena shouted, and then she attacks with her Microphone, attacking Joey. "You meannie!" But then, Jena slips on the ground because that was slippery from the ground. "Whoopsy!" Fwomp.

"Hmph. Try again." Said Joey, waiting.

Pikata charges up electricity, and then attack Pikachu with Thunderjolt. Pikachu is electrocuted, but still standing.

"AGH!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Okay! That's it!" Said Joey, he gets back away from Jena, and then strikes, costing his own Mystic. "It's over!" Joey strikes, but then Jena had her Microphone Staff that she blocked. "No, this cannot be!" Joey was surprised.

Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt again on Pikata. Pikachu charges and then attacks; Pikata takes less damage, not that strong.

"I got you!" Said Jena, taking a chance. She the microphone at Jena, charging up energy, and then blasts it at Joey. When all of the sudden, when Jena blast a powerful sphere, Joey disappeared out of thin air, and Jena missed the attack. "What? Where did he go? No fair!"

"Try again!" Said Joey, attacking Jena from behind. Pow! That sends Jena away from Joey and to the center of the arena.

Pikata attacks again, but this time charging up electricity, and then charges towards Joey's Pikachu. Pikachu gets out of the way, and Pikata misses by a mile.

Now Joey started to charge up back to his Mystic. "AGH!" He shouted, charging his Mystic. Pikachu charges electricity, and then strikes a Thunderbolt on Pikata. Pikachu has become electrocuted.

"TAAA!!" Pikata shouted in pain.

Now Jena heals herself by casting her magic, Curaga. The spell fails, but only cured less wounds. Pikata charges electricity, and then attacks Pikachu.

"CHAAA!" Pikachu shouted in pain.

Joey looks very angry, putting his Tessaiga away, and charges up very powerful. "Here goes! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Joey's body started to glow red, transforming into his powerful form, "Kaio Ken", a powerful state. Jena had a bad feeling about Joey going super berserk. Joey charged towards Jena, and then strikes her. "Ready! Set! Go!"

POW! Joey punched Jena straight from the sky, and then goes after her, releasing his Special Attack. Joey charges, and then attacks with his Elbow, Jena was still flying off. Next, rapid punches lots of times, and beating her up.

"Oh yeah! This is it!" Joey shouted, he still flies after Jena, kicks her straight to the ground. Jena is now on the ground, but she'll get back up. Meanwhile, Joey is up in the air, and absorbing some light sphere coming from nowhere. "Come on, everyone! Lend me your power, and put an end to this match ounce and for all!" It's a giant sphere, and he throws it towards Jena. "Spirit Bomb!" The huge sphere explodes, and now it disappears in a flash. Lucky Jena is still alive, but took serious damage from the huge explosion.

Joey comes back down, but he's exhausted for spending his entire Mystic like that, thus returning back to his regular state. Jena gets back up, but she's all wounded, and waiting to be recovered. Everyone in the whole crowd started to cheer, acting all reckless.

"More! We want more!" One of the crowds shouted.

"Give us more!" Another one shouted.

"Joey Marshall! Pikachu!"

"Jena Aunti! Pikata!"

Pikachu charges electricity, charges towards Pikata, and then tackles him. "I got you!" Pikachu shouted. Pow!"

"TAAA!!" Pikachu shouted in pain, but now Pikata is feeling week, breathing hard.

"Okay! My turn." Said Jena, ready to continue to fight.

"Come on." Said Joey, crossing his arms, and taunting, "Do you really think you can defeat me? I don't think so."

Jena casts Cura on herself, and restores some of her stamina back. Pikata charges electric, and then attacks with a powerful Thunder attack on Pikachu.

"CHAAA!!" Pikachu takes massive hit, but still standing.

"Phew. That was close." Said Joey, "I'm just lucky I'm alive."

"Come on, cousin!" Jack shouted, "Do something! You still have enough stamina left! You can attack head on!"

"Come on, Pikachu!" Raichu shouted, "Show that Pikata who's boss!"

"Oh great." Said Todd, annoyed, "What's next? A cheerleader?"

Raye had her cheerleader suit out and cheered, "Joey! Joey! He's out man! If he can't beat her, no one can!"

"That solved your answer." Said Angelna. "Jena! Kick his butt! Do something!"

Joey then pulled out his Tessaiga, and then attacks Jena. "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" The crystals came out of his Tessaiga, but Jena blocked Joey's attacks, making it a miss. "No, this cannot be!" He shouted, surprised.

Pikachu was about to charge electricity, but she ran out. "Pika! Uh? Uh oh."

"I got you!" Jena shouted, spending her entire Mystic, and then strikes Joey, "Dancing Hope!"

"No way!" Joey shouted, being strike.

"Yes, I got it." Said Jena, and then she does her Overdrive, her Secret Attack.

"Here I go!" Jena shouted, she charges, gets behind Joey, and then blasts it, "Spirit Blast!" Energy came out, and hits Joey very hard.

"Agh!" Joey shouted in pain.

"Weather Change!" Jena shouted, casting powerful spells on Joey from the weather. "Lighting! Blizzard! Water! And Fire!"

"AGH!" Joey shouted even more pain.

"Now! My ultimate attack!" She attacks Joey, whacking all the way with her Microphone Staff, "Dancing Hope!" Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! "I got you!" POW!

"Are you serious?" Ask Joey, yelling in pain.

"Yay! I got him!" Jena cheered.

"Alright, Jena!" Brent cheered, "That should show that slacker a lesson."

"That's showing him!" Todd cheered.

"I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch." Said Jack, "Look again."

Joey is getting back up, and still breathing. Jena was surprised.

"It's going to take more then a simple staff." Said Joey, "What a drag."

Pikata tries to charge electricity, but Pikata doesn't have enough because he wastes a lot of his energy.

"Now let me show you how it's done." Said Joey, and then he charges. "HA!" Joey was covered by energy, the ground started to shake, and small rocks come out of the ground like levitating. Joey was fully charged from his entire Mystic. "OH YEAH! My Mystic is back!"

"I'm ganna die." Said Jena, worried.

"Oh, indeed." Said Joey, he charges up his energy, spending his entire Mystic for something. "Now! Feel the wrath of 'Super Saiyan Power!'" Joey made the whole arena yellow flashed, and transformed into his powerful state of the Saiyan race, the "Super Saiyan" form!

Everyone was very shock to see Joey transform into his Super Saiyan form, and his spiky golden hair. Even Jena and her friends are very shock, plus Sapphire and Bai-Long. I think when Joey transformed into a Super Saiyan; the waves broke Bai-Long's laptop. Now she can't do Joey's research data anymore. Plus, Jena dropped her jaw when she saw this happen.

"What's the matter?" Ask Joey, "Haven't you seen a Super Saiyan form before?"

"Well, yes I have." Jena replied.

"Good." Said Joey, "Because this will only hurt for a second." He cracked her knuckles, and then flies towards Jena, taking her away. Joey attacks Jena very powerful with his powerful fists, punching her like tackling bulls. "You've been warned to fight against a Super Saiyan, now you'll lose fast!" POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! BOOM! Joey finishes it by sending Jena coming back down to the ground. For now, Jena is hopeless; fighting against a Super Saiyan is very tough to beat. "Can you defeat me in that kind of level? I say not."

Jena tries to get back, and now she's still standing but all wounded. Pikachu charges electricity first, next steps back from Pikata, holding her hands back, and now holding a powerful sphere. It looks like the same thing a Saiyan uses, but now it's pink, and then blasts it out towards Pikata. "Pink Kamehameha!" Pikata was hit pretty badly, and now knocked out in the battle.

"Pikata is defeated!" Jestro announced.

"No!" Brent shouted, "Jena! Do something!"

Jena can't heal herself because she ran out of Magic, and she's wasted her entire Mystic. She charges towards Joey and then attacks with her Microphone Staff. "You're going to pay for what you've done." Whack. No good, Joey is still too strong and invincible in that form. "Uh oh, wrong move."

"Sorry won't solve you anything." Said Super Saiyan Joey, and then he takes Jena away to the sky again. "Let's go for a ride!" And now Joey continues to attack Jena by punching her all over her body. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! BOOM! Joey slams Jena straight to the ground, and Jena feels the pain badly.

Jena is trying to get back up, and now she's still standing. However, now Jena is in peril for what Super Saiyan Joey has done to her. Jena is breathing hard for what's happening, and now coughing up blood.

"_Whoa. He's too hard." _Jena thought, _"But I'm still strong."_

"It's no use." Said Super Saiyan Joey, "Surrender right now, or you'll make yourself worse."

"Never." Jena replied.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Said Joey, and then he commands, "Pikachu, finish the match right now."

Pikachu gets on Jena, smiles, and then blasts her with Thunder. Jena feels the pain from all the static, and when the static is over, Jena falls to the ground, feeling knocked out. Jestro checks for Jena's pulse and her Pikata's pulse.

Jestro announces, "Jena Aunti and her Pikata are knocked out! The winner goes to Joey Marshall and his Pikachu!"

Everyone started to cheer loudly then ever. However, Jena's friends were depressed about Joey winning the match. It seems that Brent wants his revenge on Joey, but couldn't because then Joey will beat the stuffing out of Brent.

"Dang that Marshall guy!" Brent shouted, "How dare you kill my future wife?"

"Go get yourself another girlfriend." Said Super Saiyan Joey, returning back to normal, "She's fine. This is really such a Drag, and I have no use of fighting against girls. You better take her to hospital right now, before things become ugly."

The medics came in just in time, and took Jena and her Pikata straight to the hospital immediately. Now that the first Slide Show is over, they'll continue on to the next Slide Show, where it will be, "Tamer Auroch VS Omega". It seems that Tamer, the African Blitzball player wants to try out his big test against Omega until the next few minutes. However, everyone is going to take a break from all of the excitement. Meanwhile, Jack found Joey eating at the snack bar, calling him.

"Hey! Cousin!" Jack shouted, "What was the big idea going rough on her?"

And then Joey responds, eating, "I don't know. She should know better to fight against a Super Saiyan."

"But maybe you should go easy on her." Said Jack, "I mean, you are too strong against her, and she can't fight against a Super Saiyan like yourself."

"Fine." Said Joey, "But I won't apologize to her, because it's her fault for fighting against me in the first place."

"Oh boy." Said Raichu, "But isn't there something good today, like seeing something new?"

"Beats me." Pikachu respond, "But did you see us win?"

"You bet." Raichu replied.

"You know, maybe I should go ask that pervert." Said Joey, "I wonder how Jiraiya is doing?" He gets out of the table, belches, and then left.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted. Both Jack and Raichu are following Joey and Pikachu to where Jiraiya is going.

But there was one place where Jiraiya would go to, and that's where the nudie ladies are, straight from the Hot Springs, to the swimming pool, and to their locker rooms. Jiraiya; a man with long white hair, wearing a headband that has Japanese words on it, wearing wooden sandals, an old man face but just a little, blue shorts, and a red jacket. Jiraiya is now peeking through a hole, seeing teen girls and preteen girls getting change.

"Oh yeah." Said Jiraiya, smiling. "Do you see it, Vincent?"

"You bet." Said Vincent, peeking through the small hole and seeing the naked girls. "I see it. Take notes, takes notes, take notes." Vincent has black clothes, spiky black hair, red eyes, wearing black pants, a red vest, black shoes, and an earring on his left ear that looks like a skull.

"Now this is better." Said Vincent's little friend, Furret; a weasel that has long furs, but with brown fur too. "Are you two getting this?" He's peeking through the girls' locker rooms.

"You bet." Said Jiraiya, "This is very cool for my research. Seeing all of the girls get dressed and undressed."

Meanwhile, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are spying on Jiraiya, Vincent, and Pikachu. Jack and Raichu don't like Jiraiya from the way he's acting, and the same goes to Vincent and Furret. Except for Joey and Pikachu, they like their novel for "Make-Out Paradise".

"_Sheesh." _Jack whispered, _"Why does he keep doing this?"_

"_Beats me." _Raichu whispered, _"I can't believe he's still a pervert."_

"_Alright, Jiraiya." _Joey whispered, enjoying and watching. _"You too, Vincent. Keep that novel coming!"_

"_Yeah, Jiraiya and Vincent." _Pikachu whispered.

"Well, do you want to get rid of him?" Ask a voice, and all four of them were surprised to see her, Toff. "Not to worry, I'll take care of it." She cracked her knuckles.

"What? What are you up to?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Just watch." Said Toff, and then she passes them, creating something and calling Jiraiya. "Oh Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya was shock. "There are some nudie ladies who want an autograph from the creator of "Make-Out Paradise".

Jiraiya got her attention and looks at her. "Where?"

Toff points right and said, "Right through the hallway, and straight up ahead."

"Don't mind if I do!" Jiraiya shouted, and then he runs through the hallway, "Ladies! Here I come!" But then, he stops at where Toff marked the area, and Jiraiya was confused. "Hey! Where are the ladies?"

"Right here!" Toff shouted, stomping her feet to the ground, and then boom! Vincent, Furret, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu have a look. When they look, it's just Toff and each other. They were confused to see where Jiraiya went.

"Hey! Where did he?" Ask Joey.

"Toff?" Ask Jack, looking at Toff confused.

"Not to worry." Said Toff, "I got it covered."

"But what did you do to him?" Ask Vincent.

"Yeah!" Said Furret, "Did you get rid of him?"

"You might say that." Toff replied. "Now, if you don't mind. I promise Zebron on a date."

"Great." Said Joey, "You mean a Sage defeated a Sage?"

"What?" Ask Raichu, confused, and he looks at Jack. "Jack? Is there a rule about a Sage defeating another Sage?"

"Hold on." Said Jack, "Let's go to the Hollow Bastion Library and see if there is a rule about it."

"But what about 'Make-Out Paradise?'" Ask Joey, concerned, "I can't go on without the next novel!"

"Not to worry." Said Vincent, giving Joey his notes, "Jiraiya, Furret, and I were around Hollow Bastion, and found some hot chicks around. But however, he does the writing and I do the drawing."

Joey takes the notes, and he's amused to see all of the nudie girls and half-nude girls that look very hot.

"Alright, Vincent!" Said Joey, happy, "I owe you big time."

"Does that mean?" Jack asks, "That you're Jiraiya's replacement?"

"Are you?" Ask Raichu, "Still acting like a pervert?"

"Yep." Vincent replied. "But instead of drawing and trying to ask a woman out, I will do some research, and find the best hottest girl ever for me!" And then he left with Furret.

"Great." Said Jack, "Just what we need."

"Another Jiraiya." Said Raichu, "But I wonder what Vincent will do since he's a pervert?"

"Well, he did it to Vrin and Angelna, right?" Ask Joey, "So he'll draw that and try and do it to the other woman."

"But the important is where Jiraiya disappeared to?" Pikachu asks, thinking, "Or what did Toff do to him?"

"Well, you two take are and continue watching the match." Said Jack, "Raichu and I will be busy at the Library."

"So you two take your naps." Said Raichu, "Bye, Pikachu."

"Bye, Raichu." Said Pikachu, hugging Raichu.

"Ah, Pikachu." Said Raichu, flushed. Now both Jack and Raichu left the place, and run straight to the Hollow Bastion Library. It looks like a big palace, just like the Grand Library they went to before, but back to the arena, everyone is excited to see the next match coming, and Sarah is now giving Jena the same thing incase if she wants to watch the match too, just like Amy.

"Great, just what we need." Said Joey, muttering and eating, "Another match between 'Tamer Auroch and Omega'."

"Well, it must be Tamer's match." Said Pikachu, "Let's see how the Blitzball player will be fighting against a Warlord."

"Well, it's his turn." Said Trey, "Ever since Tamer wanted his revenge from Akoo, it's time he does it just like fighting against Akoo. Considering Omega like Akoo."

"So it'll be a big challenge." Said Joey, "He's boned."

"Who?" Ask Trey.

"Well, I don't know." Said Joey, "Why don't you wake me up when the tournament is over?" And then both Joey and Pikachu fell asleep, sleeping under their sleeping bags, and fall sleep. "Good-night, and sleep tight."

"Nighty-night." Said Pikachu, asleep.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I don't get why would I want Joey as my student. But still, he's a cleaver guy, and he can help defeat Akoo ounce and for all."

"Let's just see how will Tamer handle this." Said Trey, and both Trey and Yo-Yo Man are looking at the arena, seeing two figures entering the arena. "There they are."

"Tamer and Omega." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Tamer has an Auroch outfit and he's African, and Omega has white spiky hair like Jack's hair, but with green eyes, and wearing only white armor. Everyone is becoming too excited to see an Auroch ready to battle against a Warlord.

"Are you two ready?" Ask Jestro.

The tournament will continue on right on "Tamer against Omega", but it won't be easy. Tamer is just a blitzball player, but he doesn't know Omega's weak point, and Omega is just a Warlord who wants to fight against someone else instead of the other warriors. So the tournament will continue, and you must make your bets on Episode 204.

-I think that was too harsh for Joey to fight against Jena.

-Jena lost the match, because it's a Slide Show match, and it's a free battle.

-Jiraiya is gone, and now Vincent has to become his replacement.

-Who will win, Tamer or Omega? Place your bets!


	226. Chapter 204

Episode 204

A Blitzball Player and a Warlord in battle! Playing with Mystic.

It seems that everyone is becoming excited about two warriors ready to battle against each other in a free battle of the Slide Show. Now this Slide Show is between "Tamer Auroch and Omega". The only think Tamer is imagining he's fighting against Akoo in the battle. It won't be easy because Omega is a Warlord, but since Tamer doesn't use any of his Mystic, he'll have an advantage against Omega, an impressive match.

"Okay, when you two are ready." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"Okay." Said Tamer, and then he summons his pok'emon out of his pok'e ball, "I summon, Typlosion!" A red flash came out of the pok'e ball, and then it looks like a long mouse pok'emon known as the Flame Pok'emon, and creates fire out of its back.

"No problem." Said Omega, summoning a pok'emon out, "I summon, Salamance!" A white light flash came out, and then a blue dragon with wings appeared to the arena. It only walks on four legs, so this is going to be tough though.

"Okay then." Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!"

"I'll start!" Tamer shouted, and then he throws his blitzball towards Omega. "Ya!" Omega knew it was coming, and he used his shields to block the blitzball. The blitzball bounced off the shields, and returns back to Tamer. "No way."

Typlosion takes a step, inhales all the head as it can, and then blows out a Flamethrower at Salamance. Salamance took a bit hit from the head, but only some of the damage.

"My turn!" Omega shouted, and then he charges. "HAA!" Slash! "'Ay!" Tamer was slashed.

"Ow!" Tamer shouted. Salamance flies up to the skies and stays up there, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Tamer grabs Omega, and then attacks with his blitzball, but Omega gets out of the way, avoiding the grab. "Come here!" Typlosion charges his fire, and then blows out more Flamethrower at Salamance. Salamance was burned, but only took some of the damage because of the heat.

"Ha! Da!" Omega shouted, attacking Tamer with his two swords. "Sword Rain!" Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Omega is stabbing Tamer through his stomach, and Tamer is feeling like a thousand needles are hurting him.

"AGH!" Tamer shouted in pain.

"No! Tamer!" Sarah shrieked. Tamer is no quitter; he gets back up like he cares about his family. Salamance dives down towards Typlosion, and then Typlosion avoid the attack, getting out of the way just in time.

"I've had it!" Tamer shouted, releasing his attack, "It's time!" He turns his Blitzball into harden rock, and then kicks it towards Omega. "YA!" Omega jumps out of the way, and Tamer was surprised to see it happen. "What? No way!"

"I thought you were the strongest." Said Omega, "Oh well."

Typlosion had Salamance where he wants him. He covers his whole body into a coat of firewall, charges towards Salamance, and then tackles very hard towards Salamance. Salamance roared very loudly, feeling the pain from the heat, and it's more effective then ever.

Omega attacks again, but only attacks the under layer and shouts, "Demon Fang!" A powerful fang mark attacks Tamer, but Tamer avoids it just in time.

"Whoa! You miss." Said Tamer.

Salamance has had it! He flies up again, charges energy, and then blasts a powerful golden beam towards Typlosion. Typlosion was hit pretty badly, and so powerful that Typlosion roared in pain. But Typlosion is no pushover, so he's still standing.

"Ya!" Tamer shouted, throwing his blitzball towards Omega. Omega uses his shields again to deflect the blitzball back, and Tamer catches his flying blitzball. "Sheesh! What's with those shields of yours?"

Typlosion charges again, but tackles Salamance very hard towards the body, but then Salamance dodges the attack just in time.

"Ho! Ha!" Omega shouted, attacking Tamer with his swords again. "Sword Rain!" Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!" Tamer was attacked like thousand needles are hurting him again.

"Agh!" Tamer shouted, feeling the pain. "That smarts." He's breathing very hard, and feeling almost weak by the minute.

Salamance can't attack because it has to recharge its strength, so Tamer tries again.

"Ya!" Tamer shouted, throwing his blitzball towards Omega, and then Omega avoids the blitzball before it hits him. The blitzball bounces off the ground, and then returns back to Tamer. "Man! What's wrong with me?"

Typlosion charges his fire way up, creating a firewall, charges towards Salamance, and then tackles with Flamewheel. However, Salamance manages to get out of the way before it hits him.

"Had enough?" Ask Omega, "Oh well." He attacks Tamer with his two swords again. "Ho! Ha! Sword Rain!" Slash! Slash! Stab, stab, stab, stab! Now Tamer looks as though he's in peril. "Sheesh, you just don't want to quit, and what endurance you have."

"Thanks." Said Tamer.

Salamance charges a powerful energy again, and then fires a golden beam towards Typlosion. Typlosion manages to avoid the attack, dodging it.

"Now I'm really angry!" Tamer shouted, and then he strikes, "EYA!" It was powerful fist, but Omega blocked it with its shield. Tamer was shocked. "What? It can't be?"

Typlosion charges all its fire energy, and then blows out a Flamethrower towards Salamance. Salamance took a powerful hit, and burns even worse. Now Salamance is in danger, and breathing.

"Ho! Ha!" Omega shouted, attacking and finishing Tamer, "Sword Rain!" Tamer manages to avoid the swords just in time, and Omega was surprised. "What? He just won't quit.

Tamer tries again, and then strikes. "EYA!" WHAM!

"AGH!" Omega shouted, slammed on the face by Tamer's blitzball.

"Our goal is victory!" Tamer has released his very powerful Overdrive, the "Auroch Blitz!"

Tamer's Overdrive has begun, attacking Omega with his best shot. First, Tamer throws a blitzball towards Omega, and Omega can avoid it easily. But then, what popped out on the other side is one of Tamer's teammates, Datto. He kicked the Blitzball, and then it hits Omega from behind.

"Here we go!" Tamer shouted, getting in his stance, and then spins around. "Multi –Balls!" Tamer throws out a rapid blitzballs towards Omega, and now Omega is being pounded by loads of blitzballs. "Ha!"

"AGH!"

"And now, the grand finally." Said Tamer, continuing. "It's time!" He kicks the blitzball towards all six of his teammates like this really is the final shot: to the first blitzball player, to the second, the third, the fourth, and then the fifth. The fifth player kicks the blitzball player to the sky, Tamer jumps up, kicks the blitzball straight down, and then it gongs Omega on the head like it weighs more then "One Million Pounds". Omega falls to the ground, and now knocked out.

There was silence, and everyone is wondering if Omega is okay. Jestro checks for his pulse, and Omega is fine. Jestro announces, "Omega is knocked out the battle! The winner goes to 'Tamer Auroch, and his Typlosion!'"

"Ugh. I can't believe it." Said Omega, "I can't believe I lost to an African, I've failed."

"You better used to it!" Said Sarah, "You just lost to an African."

"Sarah!" Said Tamer, and he looks at Omega and said, "Good match."

"Same here." Said Omega.

Since the match was over, only Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are with Yo-Yo Man to do some training. It seems that Yo-Yo Man wants to teach them something they haven't seen, but since they discovered it from Toff's match against Vrin from before, it'll be some kind of training.

"Okay, and why are you doing this?" Ask Joey. "This is really boring."

"Patience, Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I've got something you two never saw before."

"Sensei, I really don't understand this." Said Jack, looking at Yo-Yo Man, confused, "Why did you summon us here?"

"Because, I will teach you something how to fight as a blind person." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Great, just what we need." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"Be very still." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he uses his speed, covering all four of them with bandanas. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu are covered with bandanas, blocking their eyes. They were surprised.

"Agh! My eyes!" Pikachu shrieked.

"We're surrounded by a lot of darkness!" Jack shrieked, "Yo-Yo Man!"

"I can't see!" Joey shrieked, trying to see but by ran by a tree. Bam! "Ow! Yep. That hurt."

"Where did everyone go?" Ask Raichu, "I can't see!"

"That's because you're wearing blindfolds." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Use your head." They stopped.

"Oh! I knew that." Said Joey.

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But first things first. I want all four of you to concentrate very hard, and see if you can spot a Mystic out of nowhere."

Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu started to concentrate very hard, to see if they can see Mystic. But from their visions, all they can see is pitch black. Now they know how Jena feels being blind, but Jack sure wish to get Jena back to her blind self again instead of that surgery.

"Anything?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"…Nothing." Joey replied.

"We can't see Mystic." Said Jack, "We are blind as a Zubat."

"How can we see Mystic if we're blind?" Ask Raichu.

"Not to worry, I have a better idea." Said Yo-Yo Man. "First, I want you to charge up your Mystic."

"What?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Just do it. And you will see Mystic." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu started to charge up their Mystic all the way. Then they can feel Mystic through their bodies, but they still can't see it. "Anything?"

"Still nothing." Said Jack.

"Not to worry, let's make it interesting." Said Yo-Yo Man, and when he stomps his feet to the ground, some kind of white waves came from their left, and Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were surprised. "See it?"

"I see it!" Said Joey, surprised, "That was Mystic! Right?"

"Correct." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Now you understand how a blind person reacts for seeing Mystic."

"But does a blind person always see Mystic?" Ask Jack, "All I ever saw was some waves coming for your feet."

"That's because a blind person can't trust his or her eyes," Yo-Yo Man explains, "But feels something else. Did you feel that rumble when I stomped the ground?"

"Yeah!" Raichu replied, "I felt the rumble."

"There you go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Now that's why it's called, 'Vibration Mystic'. There are other mystics that can be found around the world. I want you to fully charge up your Mystic and…wait a minute, there's no need to."

"What are you talking about?" Ask Pikachu.

"There's no need to charge up." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Look at your bodies." Jack looks at himself first, and then he sees his body covered only white. Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu looked at each other, and they're covered in white too.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised, "I'm white!"

"No kidding." Said Joey, "We're white too."

"That's because, when you charge up mystic," Yo-Yo Man explains, "The blind person can see mystic flowing through a person's body, and since you're seeing, you're seeing Mystic becoming visible to the naked eye."

"No kidding." Said Joey, surprised, "Are we like this?"

"All of us. The whole planet is covered with Mystic." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I still have something else to tell you on how seeing Mystic works with Vibration Mystic. When a person speaks, there is some kind of sonic appearing from somewhere called, 'Sonic Mystic'. It has two colors, red for a high pitch voice, and blue for low pitch voice. It's like hearing a sound, and a sound connects to your ears, giving you a chance to know where the sound is coming from."

"This is new." Said Joey, "I can't see mines, but I can yell. YEAH!" His voice yelled very low, it looks like blue sonic sound coming from Joey's mouth. "Whoa! Low Sonic Sound."

"And high sonic sound!" Said Jack, yelling, "Red sonic!" Red Sonics are coming out of Jack's mouth.

"Now do you understand?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Of why a blind person is too powerful?"

"Yeah, because they can see Mystic by hearing, feeling, and smelling." Joey replied. "Now wonder Toff won against Peter."

"There are those who should be cautious about." Said Yo-Yo Man, he's just walking, holding some kind of big stick. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu can see Yo-Yo Man's footstep sounds, and they were wondering about something.

"…Sensei?" Ask Jack.

"Here's a lesson blind person should be aware of." Said Yo-Yo Man, he pulled the huge stick back, and the swings it towards a huge golden object that made the biggest sound ever. A huge vibration Mystic started to shiver, Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu covered their ears like it's a big sound.

"AGH!!!"

"AGH! MY EARS!"

"PIKA!"

"RAAAGGHHH!!"

"Sorry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That's what I should warn you about. The cautious about Mystic is that they must avoid sounds that are way to loud, or it will become blurry then before. It's worse, and you can't handle things when it becomes blurry."

"I see what you mean." Said Joey, scratching his ear and acting like a dog, "But what else can you show us?"

"Well, how about hearing some music?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and then he turns on some kind of soft music, a song from the planet. It sounds soft, like the Lifestream. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu can hear the music, and they see musical notes coming from the darkness but random colors, and it sounds from the music it plays.

"Hey! Isn't that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Indeed." Yo-Yo Man replied, "It's 'Music Mystic'. This has to do with music and rhythm; coming from all over people can play and create, because it's like making music. There's soft music, and hard mystic." Yo-Yo Man puts on the most horrible songs like rap, hip-hop, and rock music. Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu covered their ears like their ears are bleeding.

"AAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

"IT'S FLICKERING MY EARS! TURN THAT DANG THING OFF!"

"JOEY! MY EARS! THEY BURN!"

Yo-Yo Man turns the music back to the Lifestream, a soft music again. "Sorry about that. You didn't say change it back." Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu can hear soft music, and remove their hands from their ears.

"We get what we mean." Said Jack, "But this will be too hard."

"Quite." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let there be a lesson."

"Anything else, Yu-Yu Sai-Na?" Ask Joey, "Because my ears are flickering."

"Almost." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You've learned 'Vibration Mystic', 'Sonic Mystic', 'Body Mystic', and 'Music Mystic'. There's only one more left, but I have to ask you four a question. Do you remember the match between Peter against Zu-Ling?"

"Yeah." Raichu replied, "Wasn't Zu-Ling having problems with his head?"

"Correct." Yo-Yo Man replied, "And do you know why? It was his 'Body Mystic'. Remember I told it's like cracking a walnut? When Peter keeps attacking Zu-Ling's head too much, he started to bleed Mystic. His Mystic was bleeding."

"Like blood?" Ask Joey, interested.

"No, just bleeding Mystic." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey snapped his finger, upset, "Darn."

"So when he bleeds Mystic, he's vulnerable." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But the last one is called the 'Smell Mystic'."

Joey was surprised and wiggled his body. "Smell Mystic?" He asks, "I can do that!"

Yo-Yo Man pulled out a piece of cinnamon, and lets Joey sniffs it. Joey smells the cinnamon, and all he sees it brown steam coming out. Brown steam knows where it's coming from, and Joey can tell where it's coming from. "Smell it?"

"Yeah." Said Joey, "Brown steam coming out."

"That's called 'Smell Mystic'." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Now try this one." Joey smells it, and then he covered his nose, disgusted.

"UGH! What's that smell?" Ask Joey, disgusted. Now Joey can see green steam, but smells terrible.

"I never wash my boots for months." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Like the smell?"

"EWW! You are sick!" Joey shouted, "What's that most horrible smell? Your boot?"

"Actually, it's the most smelliest boot ever." Said Yo-Yo Man, he smirks.

"Great." Said Jack, "Anything else for a 'Smell Mystic'?"

"Well, there's this." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he cuts a fruit. Red Steam looks like Mystic come out, and Jack knows that smell.

"Stripped Fruit." Said Jack.

"How about it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "And how about this?" He puts something under Jack's nose, and then…oh. Jack ran from the hills, and going straight to the men's bathroom, throwing up. "Whoops. I think Jack started to vomit."

Joey and Pikachu laughs. "Nice one!" Said Joey, laughing on the ground, "That's cool, Yo-Yo Man!"

"You wanna smell it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, putting something under Joey's nose, and now Joey ran straight to the bathroom, throwing up. "Whoops. That was too strong."

"Yo-Yo Man?" Ask Raichu, "Why did you do?"

"You want to smell it?" Yo-Yo Man asks, he puts something under Raichu's nose, and then Raichu runs straight to the bathroom with Jack and Raichu, throwing up. "Yep. That smell was way to strong."

"What is it really?" Ask Pikachu, "And can it take it off?"

"…Sure." Said Yo-Yo Man. Pikachu takes her blindfold off, and now she runs to the men's room, throwing up. Jack, Raichu, and Joey shrieked when they saw Joey's Pikachu enter the men's room, which consider Pikachu really is a girl.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!! PIKACHU!!" Jack, Raichu, and Joey shrieked.

"Whoops. I did it again." Said Yo-Yo Man; "Maybe I should but this away before things can get underhand." Yo-Yo Man sets it free. It has purple fur, and really stinks like dog's poop, mix with stinky shoes, rotten eggs, and anything else skunks have to spray. "Hey!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Are you four okay?"

"…Not really!" Jack replied, calling, "It is the most horrible thing ever!"

"I swear I will never smell anything like that again!" Joey shouted, "It reeks!"

"Same here!" Pikachu shouted. "It really, really, reeks!"

"Sorry about that." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Maybe it's time to go take a break. My treat."

"Okay!" Said Joey, getting out of the bathroom. "Let's go!"

Now that they've decided to fill their stomachs, the tournament is about to continue, and it's still a Slideshow. This time around, everyone is very excited to see two blind fighters ready to battle: "Toff Vs Zebron". It won't be easy because since Toff is in love with Zebron, she can't break her heart. During the match from Amy and Peter, it affected Zebron's moods, mad and happy. Now the tournament will decide to see who will win!"

"Alright, this is it." Said Tamer.

"Awesome, to say the least." Said Sarah, "I can't believe it."

"You better believe it." Said Trey, "This is the match between Zebron and Toff."

"Great, just what we need." Said Vincent, "Two love birds battling! I love this! I've got to take notes." And then Vincent takes notes.

"Great, this is it." Said Jena, "Who's going to win, and Toff will lose."

"I can't believe that Jedi just happen to lose to me." Said Sapphire, "Why did he do that?"

"Maybe he's a coward." Said Todd.

"You want me to pound you?" Ask Jack, looking mad a Todd.

"How about we take it outside?" Ask Todd.

"With pleasure!" Said Jack, and now both Todd and Jack decided to fight against each other, and both Joey and Sanaskue are ready to battle against each other outside of the Coliseum.

"When do they ever learn to get along?" Ask Amy, "They've been fighting for a very long time, and need to rest to there during up match."

"Let's go see." Said Grace, "I don't want to see Jack defeated."

"Same here." Said Raye, "I don't want my Joey to lose."

So only Amy, Grace, and Raye decided to go watch the battle outside.

"Okay, here we go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Just like how this will go."

The battle will continue on between "Toff VS Zebron". They may be blind, but that doesn't mean they can end their battle here. It was Toff idea to fight against Zebron, and Zebron was from the Crystal Region this whole time. Now the battle will begin soon until Episode 205, and this is about to become popular.

-It was a match between Tamer and Omega.

-Tamer won the match, and everyone becomes reckless about it.

-Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu learn about how to see Mystic by being blind.

There's "Vibration Mystic", "Music Mystic", "Sound Mystic", "Body Mystic", and "Smell Mystic".


	227. Chapter 205

Episode 205

Let me burn you to the ground like fire from a Nova!

Since this is going to be a tough tournament, the match will continue between "Toff and Zebron". It won't be easy because they're both blind, but they can see Mystic around each other, and since they're in the battle arena, they're ready to fight against each other soon, and it's about to begin pretty soon. Jestro talks to the both of them.

"Okay you two, summon your pok'emon." Said Jestro.

"Okay." Said Zebron, and then he summons a pok'emon by holding a card up on his hand. "I summon, Gengar!" His shadow appeared out of the ground, and then a monster like with red eyes appeared.

"I summon, Stonieon!" Said Toff, and she threw her pok'e ball in air, releasing a pok'emon that looks like Eevee's rock evolution, but made by rock as armor.

But Jack, Toff, Raichu, Pikachu, Sanaskue, and Joey aren't going to watch because this is a feud between all four of them, ready to fight royal, like a two-on-two.

"When you two are ready?" Ask Jestro, and then he announces, "Begin!"

"Better be careful." Said Toff, "Because I'm not going easy on you."

"Same here." Said Zebron. Toff was in stance, and the same goes to her Stonieon.

"_I had a feeling she would do that." _Zebron thought, _"Even if I can't see, she knows that if I start to move, then she'll counter the attack on me. How do you outsmart a person that's…I got it!"_ Zebron uses the force, and somehow made that tree move. Toff was confused, only kicking the ground, and then the tree was destroyed. _"Got you!" _Zebron attacks; can Toff counter the attack before Zebron attacks her? Toff sensed Zebron, and then kicks the other way around, creating a wall to block the attack. "What?"

Gengar aims at Stonieon's eyes, turning black. Night Shade harms Stonieon because she's still blind, and couldn't see.

"My turn." Said Toff, moving her arms by shaking. It sounds like an earthquake; both Zebron and Gengar are feeling the earthquake. But when they look down, it looks like "Quicksand", sucking them both to the ground.

"No way!" Zebron, "That was your…" The quicksand took Zebron and his Gengar straight underground. "AGH!"

Stonieon had her eyes bright blue, and now the whole arena started to shake the whole place. Zebron and Gengar are losing balance.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Zebron shouted, and then ground strike both Zebron and Gengar them both very. "AGH!" Zebron and Gengar got back up, and kept cool for their balance. "I've had enough!" Zebron uses the force, lifting the tree like psychic powers, and then throws it towards Toff. Toff manages to go underground to avoid the tree, and Zebron's force power misses. "What?"

Gengar stares at Stonieon, and uses Night Shade again. Stonieon had no effect on Night Shade.

"I got you." Said Toff. She grabbed Zebron's legs from the ground, pulled him down, and popped out of the ground. Now Zebron is just a head from the ground, and Toff knows how to finish. "I would have dated, but you just had to lose against your girlfriend." She attacks with the power of the earth. Some boulders attacked Zebron on his head, and Zebron is attacked, felt the pain from his head.

Zebron is weak, but manages to get out of the ground, continuing to fight. Stonieon attacks with Earthquake again. Zebron and Gengar are attacked from the ground, by the ground. They can feel as though the earth is attacking Zebron and Gengar. Now both Zebron and Gengar are in peril.

"Ack!" Zebron shouted in pain, he's breathing hard and shouted, "Let the force flow through me!" Zebron slashes with his sword, but Toff manages to create a big wall just in time. "Impossible!"

Gengar releases Night Shade on Stonieon, covering with black eyes. But Night Shade had no effect on Stonieon.

Toff attacks Zebron with Rock Attacks; four rocks came out of the ground, and then attack Zebron. Zebron knows it's coming out of the ground, and then avoids it just in time before it hits him by using the force.

Stonieon creates an Earthquake again, making the whole arena shake. Zebron and Gengar tried to attack, but some of the rocks got to them. Now Zebron is even more peril then before, and can't continue the fight. Zebron tries again, pulling his sword back.

"Let the force flow through me!" Zebron shouted, and then he strikes. Slash! A massive powerful strike, and indeed the most deathblows ever, but that only did some of the damage to Toff then before, and he's ever wasted his whole Mystic.

Toff was thrown towards the wall, but her earth control catches her just in time. Gengar releases Night Shade again towards Stonieon, and his eyes are black eyes. Stonieon is immune because she's still blind as a Zubat.

Toff gets back to the battle, and shakes her arms like something bad is about to happen. Zebron and Gengar knows what's going on, and manages to get out before Toff created that huge hand, just like how she did it to Amy. Stonieon uses Earthquake again, shaking the whole arena, and then attacks both Zebron and Gengar. Zebron and Gengar manage to keep their balance, and avoid the earth attacks.

"I got you!" Zebron shouted, charging towards Toff with his katana. He attacks. "Agh!" POW! Toff just punches Zebron when he wasn't looking, right on his stomach. Zebron just falls, becoming unconscious.

"_Looks like it's over." _Jestro thought, checking Zebron and then announces, "Zebron is knocked out of the battle! The winner goes to, 'Toff Stone!'" Everyone cheers, and that was a great victory.

"Now that was in impressive match." Said Tamer, "I would have wished Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu would have seen this."

"Same here." Said Sarah, "Where are those fools?"

Outside of the Coliseum, Jack, Raichu, Todd, Joey, Pikachu, and Sanaskue are in a big feud, ready to fight. But when the tournament of the Slideshow is about to continue, Jack had a feeling that it's about to be "Joey against Nova' pretty soon. Jack pretends to act like he's weak, but waiting for the right moment.

"See? You can't beat us." Said Todd, ready to finish Jack off. "That's why the Crystals are the strongest and the shortest of them all. But your region takes too long, so just admit defeat already."

"And we'll go easy on you." Said Ben.

"Sure, I'll admit defeat." Said Jack, "But there are four words I would want to say."

"And that would be?" Ask Todd.

"Just admit it." Said Ben, "We're strong and you can't beat us."

"I'll say it." Said Jack, and then he smirks.

"Just say it." Said Ben.

"…Take a nap, losers." Said Jack. Behind Todd, Ben, Pikachu, and Metagross are really Joey, Sanaskue, and their Arcanines. Todd, Ben, Pikachu, and Metagross had a bad feeling about, turned around, and they were surprised.

"Uh-Oh." Jack and Raichu got up, all four of them cracked their knuckles, and now all six of them started to beat up Todd, Ben, Pikachu, and Metagross to the ground.

"AGH! OW!"

"Hey! You cheaters!" POW! "YOW!"

"META!"

"PIKA!"

"OW! YOW! YOOWWW!!"

"ACK! HEY! YOW!"

Now Todd, Ben, Pikachu, and Metagross are on the ground, knocked out. It seems that the Crystals were no match against the Inu Family.

"Runs in the family." Said Joey, whipping his hands. "That should teach those jerks a lesson for insulting us like that."

"Cousin." Said Jack, "You have a match against Nova."

Joey just nods his head, but he was shocked and rushed to the Coliseum. "WHAT!!! I'm Late!"

"…I guess he's in a hurry." Said Sanaskue. "Let's just go see how he'll be doing against Nova." Now Jack, Raichu, Sanaskue, and then Arcanines hurried straight to the Coliseum, leaving Todd, Ben, and their pok'emon behind in the clearing area.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Joey has summoned a pok'emon that looks like a wolf, but now can stand on two legs, and looks like a fighting type. Jestro is about to let the battle begin, but Nova hasn't shown up, until a figure wearing a black cloak and red spiky hair came to the arena. Next to the figure looks like Torchic's third evolution but looks like a real fighting fire pok'emon.

"Joey, meet my pok'emon." Said Nova, "Blaziken."

"I see." Said Joey, "And this is my pok'emon, 'Lucario.'"

"Okay then." Said Jestro, "If you're done introducing your pok'emon, you may begin the battle." And then he announced, "Let the fourth Slide Show begin!"

"_I can't use my Saiyan Powers of him." _Joey thought, _"Because then he'll become immune. I'll have to use my Tessaiga on him and have to use my…that's it!" _Joey started to concentrate, releasing an arm out, and then some static came from his right hand. It looks like yellow static, and now it becomes a powerful magic spell, Thunderga. Everyone was surprised to see Joey have yellow static on his right hand.

"That new!" Said Jack, surprised, "I thought he would fire, but he has thunder on his side."

"Then why didn't he switch with an Electric type instead of a Fighting type?" Ask Raichu.

"Well then, just watch." Said Naruto, "And watch the fun."

"Hey! Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Combine your Lighting hand with your sword!"

"You two the answers out of my hands." Said Joey, now his Lighting Blade from his hand combined with his Tessaiga to create, "Thunder Blade". "Thanks for the advice, Jack." He strikes towards Nova, holding his Tessaiga. "Now I got you!" Nova manages to avoid the attack, and Joey was surprised. "What?"

"_Joey!"_ Lucario thought, charging towards Blaziken. _"Look out!"_ POW! Blaziken was about to attack Joey, but Lucario pounded Blaziken with "Bone Rush!"

"Come on, I thought you were about to fight?" Ask Nova, "Oh well." He attacks Joey with his circle weapons with blades as the edges. "No you don't!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Egh! Egh! Ow!" Joey shouted, attacked by the Chakrams.

Blaziken charges up its legs, and started to attack Lucario towards the stomach. Lucario manages to avoid the attack, because he's not only a fighting type, but also a steel type.

"_Phew. That was a close call." _Lucario thought.

"Why you!" Joey shouted, attacking Nova with his Tessaiga. "Eh! AH! Ha! AH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" From his final blow, crystals came out of his sword, and send Nova towards a wall.

"Whoa!" Nova shouted, attacked. He bounces off the wall, and then charges towards Joey. "Impressive, but not that impressive!" Nova manages to draw a fire line, but when charges towards Joey, Joey dodges, grabs Nova's hair, spins him around, "Hey! Let go!" And then throws him towards the wall again. Crash! "Okay! That hurt!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken shouted, charging towards Lucario and then attacks with Blaze Kick. POW!

"_AGH!" _Lucario shouted, and that's powerful. Lucky Lucario manages to get back up. _"I'm okay, Joey. Keep fighting." _He thought.

Joey flies after Nova, charging towards him with his Tessaiga. "You're mine!" CRASH! Nova avoided the attack, and now Joey's Tessaiga is now stuck on the wall by the tip of its blade. "What? Dang it!"

"I got you!" Nova shouted, attacking. Joey was attacked, and feeling the spikes from his Chakram. Slash! Slash! Slash.

"Agh! Ow! Yow!" Joey shouted in pain. "That hurt."

"Feeling the burn?" Ask Nova, taunting.

Lucario charges towards Blaziken, and then attacks with Bone Rush again. _"I'll show you!" _He thought. POW! Blaziken was attacked. But Blaziken counters at Lucario, and then Lucario manages to avoid the attack just in time before Blaze Kick hits him. _"You miss." _He thought.

"Here I go!" Joey shouted, and then he strikes with his Tessaiga towards Nova, and it was a direct hit. SLASH! "Back Slash Wave!" He spins his Tessaiga ounce, and then a tornado spins around, taking Nova up to the sky. Nova was attacked by that kind of power.

"AGH!" Nova shouted in pain, and then he fell to the ground. "Just kidding!" Said Nova, getting back up.

Lucario charges towards Blaziken, and then attacks with Bone Rush again. _"You won't escape me!" _ Blaziken avoids the attack just in time before Lucario hits him. _"Blast! I miss!"_

"Now it's my turn!" Nova shouted, "I'll burn you to the ground!" He strikes, and then got Joey on the head. "Now prepare for my ultimate attack, Fire Wall!" He created the whole arena into a fiery arena. Lucky Joey is always immune to lavas and fire. Nova jumps through the fire, and then attacks out of nowhere. "I got you!" Slash! "Over here!" Slash! "No here!" Slash! "RIGHT HERE!" Slash! A powerful one, and then Joey fall to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Joey shouted, getting back up. "Not done yet!"

Blaziken charges towards Lucario, firing up his two legs, and then attacks with Blaze Kick. _"Huh?" _Lucario thought, and then he was kicked like fires are kicking him. _"AGH!"_

"Why you!" Joey shouted, attacking Nova. "Egh! Ah! Ha! AH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" Crystals came out of his sword, but Nova is still standing like it's some kind of Boss Battle. "Sheesh! What's up with you?" He asks, surprised.

"Come on, do you really think you can defeat me?" Ask Nova, "I always have a trick up on my sleeves. Watch." He jumps over Joey, and stands in the center of the arena. Joey was about to attack him when he over Joey's head, but misses. Nova's Chakrams spins around near Nova in a vertical way, and Nova had his whole body turning red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

BOOM!!! A huge Nova Explosion in the arena. Everyone had his or her eyes shut because it's one thick flash of white. Toff and Zebron still can't see because they're still blind, but Jena wishes she were blind again. When the flashed cleared up, all four of them were knocked out and unconscious. Everyone was shocked.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"No! My Joey!" Raye shouted, worried.

"I knew this was about to happen." Said Jena, "They both lost."

"Don't count my brother out just yet!" Zatch shouted, "He'll win for sure!"

I'll have to disagree, Zatch. Joey, Nova, Lucario, and Blaziken are a "Quadruple knock out." Jestro is about to announce the winner, but the tournament rules clearly stated that when there's a double knock, there are no draws on this one unless the king said so. But the king has never figured out a rule about two players end up with a draw or a double knock out. Everyone was almost reckless, acting as through one of them just won.

"Silence everyone!" The king ordered, calling out loud. Everyone was quiet, staring at the king. "If seems that all of you are wondering about the rules, seeing if two warriors are knocked out. When two warriors are knocked out, either they try again by getting back up and do a Sudden Death Match, or one will wake and fully stands up."

"Great." Said Raichu, "Just what they need. Giving these guys enough time to recover."

Joey started to move his eyebrows, shutting his eyes, and gets up with Lucario. "Hey, look!" One of the audiences shouted.

"Joey!" Raye shouted.

"Come on, Cousin!" Jack shouted.

"On your feet, Joey!" Amy shouted. Joey manages to get up pretty quick, and Lucario stands up with Joey.

"Wow, that was new." Said Joey, rubbing his head. "You almost had me there, and almost took me out." Nova and Blaziken are still on the ground, but Nova just smiles. "Hey, you almost had me there. Are you okay?" Joey asks.

Nova replies with just two laughs, "Well…that's what happens if you use too much Mystic."

"Mystic?" Ask Joey, confused, "But you never use Mystic. Why what did you do that?"

"Because I was about to be finish." Nova replied. "That was Mystic, but the consequence is that if can't defeat them the old way, then use your Mystic against them. I charged up the entire Mystic, and created into a powerful 'Suicide Explosion.' It was too hard though, but I've managed to lose in the tournament. And since you and your pok'emon have survive my powerful Overdrive…you win."

Joey was surprised, and helps him up. Lucario helps Blaziken up too. But now the tournament will take a twenty-minute break, but also a launch break. Joey and Lucario takes Nova and Blaziken straight to the hospital, but lucky Nova didn't die because of the explosion he just did.

"Okay, since there are only three more Slide Shows left," The king announced, "we'll be taking a twenty-minute break, and then get to the other two matches."

Everyone has left the Coliseum, and went to go eat. I think Jack and Raichu went straight to the "All you can eat" course, and decided to eat everything up, even it has to do with food all over, they can enjoy it with the best time of their life.

"Now this is what I call, Heaven." Said Jack, eating.

"I love this place!" Said Raichu. "But aren't we forgetting something?" Jack and Raichu look straight, and they just saw Grace dropped her jaw.

"…We're not too competitive, are we?" Ask Jack.

"Well…you're eating too much, and you'll choke badly." Said Grace.

"Sorry." Said Jack, apologizing, "I am an Inu, but something tells me that my stomach needs food."

"Jack, please come with me." Said Grace, taking Jack and Raichu. She takes Jack and Raichu to a flower field, and there are a bunch of flowers everywhere, seems to be special.

"Grace…why did you take us here?" Ask Raichu, looking around.

"Jack, Raichu, it'll be your turn to fight against Omega." Said Grace, a little worried. "So why not spend some time with me before you fight against Omega. You know how powerful he'll be, and you've got to win. I can't stand you defeated, just like what happened between you and Joey."

"Grace." Said Jack, "It's okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Jack, Raichu, I want you two to pick the flowers out of the ground." Said Grace, "It's been a while since it's been our garden."

"…Our garden?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Grace replied, "And Rachael was happen to see me again."

"I see." Said Jack, crossing his arms. But then, Jack and Raichu thought back and shouted in shock.

"WHAT!!!!!!"

Grace was surprised and replied. "…Yes. She came by to see how you were doing, and then she found me. She thought you were lying about me dead, but I told her the truth about it. She's here, but she was watching your tournament, wanting us to be together again."

"…That's a surprise." Said Jack, "I guess she wants me to be her brother-from-another."

"Yes." Said Grace, "But please. Help me pick up some flowers."

"Okay." Said Raichu, taking a flowering and trying to pull it out.

"Raichu, please!" Said Grace, worried, "You can't yank it out. You have to pluck it out of the ground, or they'll never grow."

"Oh…sorry." Said Raichu, apologizing. "We pull them out gently."

"That's right." Said Grace. All three of them pull each of the flowers out of the ground gently until twenty-minutes are up. For a few minutes, Jack stands back up, and feeling the pain from his back.

"Okay. That should do it." Said Jack, bending his back. "It really hurts, crouching down. I'm going to feel this in the morning."

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Grace, worried.

"What?" Ask Jack, and then he said, "Oh yes, I'm okay." He lied. "Its just part of my training, just to break a bone and to be flexible."

"I understand." Said Grace, "But it's almost time for you to fight against Omega."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised, "It's almost time? They're going to disqualify me if Raichu and I don't show up!"

"Then you can go now." Said Grace, upset.

"No way!" Said Jack, shaking his head, "It doesn't matter if I'm late. What's important is that I make you finally, and I'm your other. Believe it."

"Gee Jack…I don't know what to say." Said Grace.

"Grace…let's go." Said Jack, and then Jack, Raichu, and Grace take all of the flowers they've picked up, and walk straight to the hospital. "If I'm late, they can forget it and let the match go on."

"Jack, thank you." Said Grace, placing her head on Jack's left shoulder.

Meanwhile at the arena, Omega is the only one in the arena with Jestro. Everyone was waiting for Jack to arrive, but they're not going to wait. Being impatient for waiting to see Jack fight against Omega, everyone in the crowd is acting reckless.

"Omega, is this your idea to wait?" Ask Jestro, "Because you can't keep everyone waiting for Jack to show up. I'm calling you the winner."

"…Ten more minutes." Said Omega, and Jestro was surprised. "Ten more minutes. Give Jack some more minutes or I'll persuade the king myself." Omega looks serious. "Ten more minutes."

"Fine. Ten more minutes." Said Jestro, looking, "I don't get why I'm taking this job though."

Plus the crowd is even more impatient then before. "I swear if they don't shut up, I'll take them all out!" Said Joey, feeling annoyed by the loud audience.

"Same here." Said Pikachu, "I can't stand Jack and Raichu being late!"

"Then where are they?" Ask Amy, looking around, "I'm almost worried as Erika."

"Big Brother." Said Erika.

"Hey! Big Brother!" Zac shouted, "Raichu! Where are you?"

"Where could he be?" Ask Zatch, "It's not like him to be late."

The tournament will have to continue, but Jack and Raichu haven't shown up to the Coliseum, and they're still with Grace delivering the flowers to someone. The Slide Show still continues, and since there are three left, it's just between Jack and Omega to have a huge feudal battle. The match will continue until Episode 205.

-The match between Zebron and Toff is over. Toff won the match.

-Todd, Ben, and their pok'emon were taught a lesson for saying that their Crystal is the strongest. Yeah right! They have their region small, but their level is too small and weak.

-Between Joey and Nova is over, and the winner is Joey.

-Where are Jack and Raichu? The tournament is about to continue without them, and Omega is keeping everyone waiting.


	228. Chapter 206

Episode 206

The warrior of a Fighter against Warlord who doesn't exist, part I

"Hey! You can't start the party without me!" A voice shouted. Everyone looks at the wall, and then a teen with brown hair, brown spiky hair, black armor of pants and coat, Ash's teen face, black shoes, and carrying his Empire Sword and Shield. And for his little friend, an orange mouse with yellow cheeks, long tail, and weird ears. "My name is Jack Davis! Remember it!"

"And Raichu! Remember it!" Raichu shouted. Everyone started to cheer as both Jack and Raichu jumped in the arena, and go near Jestro.

"Sorry we're late." Said Jack, "Were we?"

"Not really." Said Jestro, "Thanks to your opponent, he has to wait for you to arrive."

"Thanks for stalling, Omega." Said Jack, looking at Omega, "I thought we weren't going to make it."

"Just prepare yourself." Said Omega, taking the hood off, "And let's just being." Jack was surprised. It seems that Omega has brown spiky hair, just like Jack but with white hair.

"…No way." Said Jack, surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Raichu.

"It can't be!" Joey shouted.

"Are you done?" Ask Omega waiting, "Because we're about to start soon."

"Uh, sure." Said Jack.

"Jack, be careful." Said Erika, worried.

"Please be careful, Jack." Said Grace.

"Jack, be very careful." Said Joey, "Omega is the most toughest opponent ever. Since Tamer won, you'll have to win."

"I'm going to believe that Jack will lose against Omega." Said Jena.

"He'll lose alright." Said Todd, appearing, and both Jena and Godzica were shocked to see it.

"Agh! Todd!" Jena shrieked.

"What happened to the both of you?" Ask Godzica.

"What do you think?" Ask Ben, "We were beaten up by that Joey Guy, his brother, and that Jack kid."

Joey was staring at Jena and her friends and said, eating, "Remind me to kill their home."

"Joey! Sit!" Said Raye, and then gravity pulls Joey straight to the ground, plus all of his food covered his face on the ground.

"OW! RAYE!" Joey shouted.

"Just watch the match." Said Raye, "Because this is about to get ugly."

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This could get ugly. Very, very, ugly."

"I just hope Jack knows what's he doing." Said Tamer.

"Okay you two." Said Jestro, "Summon your pok'emon."

"Okay!" Jack shouted, "I will summon, Venusaur to the battle!" He throws his pok'e ball in the air, and then with green flash, a huge green pok'emon with a big flower on its back appeared.

"Here goes!" Omega shouted, throwing his pok'e ball in the air, "I summon Tyrannitar to the battle!" A silver flash came out, and then a huge dark green pok'emon made of armor appears.

"Raichu, you want to set this out." Said Jack, telling Raichu, "This could get ugly."

"You got it." Said Raichu, and then he gets out of the arena, but stays on the stands to watch.

Over at the stands, someone is just watching Jack and Omega ready to fight. A figure wearing black clothes, blue spiky hair, and Gary's face watches with his blue sapphire eyes. Peter and his Umbreon are watching.

"_Jack, don't lose, ever." _Peter thought.

"Okay, when you two are ready." Said Jestro, and then he announces, "Begin!"

Jack just dashed into thin, along with his Venusaur. Omega and Tyrannitar were surprised to see this happen. Everyone was shock to see Jack and Venusaur run like lighting speed.

"Did he just?" Ask Amy.

"Oh man. What was Yo-Yo Man and Grace were feeding him?" Ask Sarah.

"How did he?" Ask Omega, aware.

"Over here!" Jack shouted, attacking. Omega looks behind, and then he was surprised to see Jack behind. Omega blocks with his shield, and Jack manages to get over the shield. "Believe it!"

POW!! "AGH!" Omega shouted, attacked and sent flying.

"Impressive." Said Joey, not amused. "I think Jack has the spirit. But where's Venusaur?"

"VENUSAUR!" Venusaur roared very loudly, going rampaging towards Tyrannitar. They're both colliding each other, like a head-to-head combat. Venusaur grabs Tyrannitar with Vine Whip, and hurls him away.

"I got you!" Jack shouted, getting behind Omega.

"I get it." Said Omega, "You sent Mystic on your feet, right?"

SLASH! Omega was attacked by Jack's sword, and then from the right time, Jack punches Omega very hard like he's some kind of punching bag.

"I'm ganna beat the stuffing out of you!" Jack shouted, he crunched his fists and shouts, "Dancing Leaf Strikes again!" POW!

"AGGH!!" Omega shouted in pain. _"Impossible." _He thought, _"He never did that during the other matches. Is he acting what he's acting like?" _Venusaur came out of nowhere, and then tackles Omega very hard. "AAAGGGHH!!! You tricked me!"

"Venusaur!" Jack shouted, "You handle Omega! Tyrannitar is mine!" And then Jack went after Tyrannitar like the Inu Clan he was, running very fast.

"_Of course! He used the switching trick!" _Omega thought, _"Instead of attacking a humanoid opponent, it's a monster. Cleaver, but not cleaver." _Omega gets his balance back, and then charges towards Venusaur. "I got you!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted, sending his Vine Whip towards Omega. Omega avoids the vines around, and Venusaur was trapped.

"Do you think those vines are going to work on me?" Omega asks, ready to attack.

"Nope." A voice replied. "How about you?" Omega looks behind, and then that person kicks Omega out of nowhere. "Believe it!"

"ACK!" Omega shouted, landed on the ground. _"But I was right! How did he manage to perform a sneak attack?" _He thought, _"And wasn't he after my Tyrannitar?"_

"Behind you!" Jack shouted, and Omega shouted, "Believe it!" Omega manages to avoid Jack's attack just in time, and now gets behind Jack.

"Nope! Try again!" Slash! But Omega just attacked a decoy, a replica of Jack, and it poof into a log. Omega was even more shocked then ever. _"Impossible! He escaped? How did he do that without knowing I was about to get him, a clone, a fake, and a replacement? How did he do that?"_

"What the?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Did he just do that?"

"That's impressive." Said Amy, a little surprised. "I guess all that hard work, and Jack manages to escape."

"How in Zucions did he do that?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair.

"Not a simple really." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Just got something picked by Peter."

Everyone was surprised. "PETER?"

"You mean all this time, he was acting like Peter?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Whoops. I think I spilled the beans." Said Yo-Yo Man, he was holding a can of beans, and accidentally spilling the beans on Joey's left shoe.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, whipping the beans off his shoes.

"But not really though." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Before the match started, it seems that Grace gave Jack an advice before going to the match. He was destined to fight against a Warlord, and complete it he shall do it."

"Now that's trippin." Said Sarah.

"It's simple." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "Jack is the Empire, right? So he has the Triforce of Courage this whole time. It's not because who's the strongest, but who's the bravest. And since Jack has that kind of power, the Triforce gave him some courage to fight. But since both Jack and Omega are opposed, they're like twins. They may look the same, but Omega forgot that Jack had the Triforce with him this whole time.

"Did you get it?"

"Oh yeah." Said Joey, "You mean like some kind of power?"

"…That's right." Yo-Yo Man replied, "But let's continue watching the match and see what's going on."

"Impressive, Jack." Said Omega, "But can you handle me now?" He gets in his stance, pulled out his two swords, and prepares himself. "You won't be able to win if you're fighting against two swords." He charges towards Jack, and Jack charges towards Omega, like a Twin Match Collision.

"They're going to run against each other!" Primrose shouted, surprised.

"Great, a big battle." Said Dedra, bored, "I would have wished that Jack would lose and Brent win. Instead, that Jack kid had to win against Brent."

Omega pulled out a dagger, throws it towards Dedra, and then the dagger stuck her to the ground. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you!" Omega shouted at Dedra, and Dedra was offended.

Now both Jack and Omega are in a big fight, a Sword and a Shield against Two Swords and Two Shields. Jack tries to attack Omega, but Omega avoids and blocks Jack's attacks. Omega tries to attack Jack, but Jack just avoids each of Omega's attacks.

A slash from the right, and it misses. A slash to the left, and it misses. One slash came from the thrust, and Jack pulls his stomach back to avoid Omega's Empire Sword. But Jack tries to attack Omega, and Omega spins around like a spinning tornado. Jack jumps out of the way just in time before it hits him.

"Spinning Twin-Swords!" Omega shouted, spinning towards Jack.

"Venusaur!" Jack commanded, and Venusaur takes Jack straight up using Vine Whip before the Spinning Swords could touch him. "Thanks, Venusaur."

"Venu." Said Venusaur.

"Tyrannitar!" Omega shouted, stopped, "Now's your chance!"

"What?" Ask Jack, confused, and both Jack and Venusaur saw Tyrannitar blasting out a powerful golden beam towards both of them. "Oh boy!" BOOM!!

"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

"VENU!!" It got both Jack and Venusaur very hard, and a powerful beam knocks them both straight to the ground. It seems that Jack and Venusaur are almost tired out, but Omega and Tyrannitar didn't even break a sweat. Jack and Venusaur manage to get up, but they're staring at the both of them.

"_Sheesh." _Jack thought, breathing. _"They're tougher then my cousin. I don't know how much does that guy have, but where did that Spinning Twin-Sword came from? Wait! That was my technique! The 'Hurricane Spin'! Since when was he able to learn that move, and why did he do that against me? This doesn't make any sense?"_

"Uh, why are they standing there?" Ask Sapphire.

"It must be a tie." Todd replied. "I didn't even realize this would come this far. What's taken them so long?"

"Are they going to stand there or what?" Ask Ben.

"Sheesh." Said Brent, "Since when are Warlords that strong? That Omega guy is whooping Jack badly, and both Jack and Venusaur are out of shape."

"Jack." Said Erika, worried.

"No! Big Brother!" Zac shouted, "You can't lose to him now!"

"Come on, cousin!" Zatch shouted. "Come on, Jack! Come on, Venusaur! You can do it!"

Joey just cracked his knuckles, and bends his necks by the sides. "Jack. Venusaur. You two can't just lose that fast, and this is your first time to fight against your twin opponent."

"Come on, Jack." Said Grace, "Please don't die."

"Do you think this is going to be over?" Ask Jack, "It's not over yet! You forgot that I'm the Empire, and a great warrior never dies. The good guys always win. You've made one terrible mistake, and it's this." He shouted it out loud, "Force Seeing!" His eyes turned yellow and golden.

"Wait a minute!" Joey shouted, surprised. "That's 'Force Seeing'! He's still a Jedi!"

"Bingo." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You did forget that Jedis still have 'Force Seeing', and he can tell where Omega's Mystics are coming from. Jack will use it to determine where Omega put his Mystic at."

"Alright, Jack." Said Erika, happy.

"Go! Big Brother!" Zac cheered.

"Come on, Cousin!" Zatch cheered.

"You can do it, Jack!" Raichu cheered, near Zac.

"Now! Defend yourself!" Jack shouted, getting in his stance. "Venusaur, are you ready?"

"Venusaur." Venusaur replied.

"Please." Said Omega, _"But I'm a little impressed." _He thought, _"Now that you can use your force ability, you still can't see my real body, but just my head. But oh well, second times the charm." _Omega puts his swords and shields away, and goes Monk.

"_Wait a minute." _Jack thought, _"That's the same thing he did to Joey and Sanaskue. If I get into a situation like that, I'm in trouble. It's time for me to go Monk too." _Jack puts his sword and shield away, gets into his Monk stance, and prepares. "Let's do it."

Now it's a real monk match. Omega and Jack are in a duel, as much as Venusaur and Tyrannitar are in a big duel as well. Everyone is about to become impatience to see a fight, but Joey knows this is about to become ugly.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, thinking, "Is that?" He does remember the quote when Omega released his right arm, ready to counter the attack like a real monk.

"_Go ahead. Touch me."_

"_That's the same thing he did to me from the match." _Joey thought, _"If Jack doesn't think quickly about it, then he's doom for life. But I'm sure he can take care of it."_

"Go ahead." Said Omega, and then Joey was shocked. "Touch me."

"I don't need to touch me." Said Jack. "You did the same thing to my two cousins, but you won't fool one Corgi Demon." Jack prepares, and forms hand signs, "Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" White smoke surrounded the arena, and now there are Jack clones everywhere in the whole arena. Venusaur used the Double Team to make it look like real clones.

"Alright, Jack!" Zac cheered, "Clone Jutsu! Now Omega is confused on that one."

"But are you sure?" Yo-Yo Man asks, Zac was confused, and so are Grace and Raichu. "Remember; Warlords are immune to Mystic, and since Shadow Clone Jutsu came to the battle, they'll go through Omega like Omega is a phantom. It won't work, or does he have a plan."

"Jack." Said Grace, covering her eyes, "I can't watch!"

"Jack, please be careful." Said Erika, worried.

"Jack, please." Said Omega, "Shadow Clones and Double Teams? We're Warlords, and we can who's who easy. Our eyes don't trick us that easy, so you'll lose pretty fast, unless you want to surrender right now before things can become ugly."

"I don't think so." Said Jack.

"We're not going to fall for it." Said his clone.

"Please." Said Omega, "No wonder you almost failed the Exams. During the Exams, I just saw you stood there, helpless." Jack, Venusaur, and their clones were surprised. "I mean really: How hard is it to answer all of the questions at ounce, all nine of them? I've been a powerful IQ examiner ever since you appeared. My father trapped me into a virtual world, and I can tell they're fakes, and not the real ones.

"But you had to be this stupid during the exams." Omega told Jack some things during what happened at the Exams. "I thought you would be that smart to solve the answers, but instead, you almost flunk in the exam, without writing some of the answers, you must be even dumber then ever. Sure all nine of them were easy, but you couldn't even get one answer, and write an answer down. Instead, you started to panic right there, waiting for it to be over, and letting your sister excuse herself because of a 'Black Plague'.

"I know what's it like to have a family, but do you really think I would fall for your Shadow Clones? I don't think so. So go ahead and try and touch me. Let's just to see how the failing Empire becomes the worse living then a Warlord."

"I swear to you…that is a treat." Said Jack, angry, "Just because I look dumb, doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm some kind of pushover! I don't think so, Omega! I believe one thing though…you're a _coward!_ Just try me!" Jack and Venusaur manage to form hand signs. "Boar! Ram! Transform!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur.

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Venusaur!"

"Venusaur!"

Pink smoked surrounded the arena, and all of the clones are transforming into something Omega hasn't seen. When the smoked cleared, a girl with brown hair appeared with a pretty face, and shows it to Omega.

"Hello, handsome." Said the girl, but Jack had a feeling this is favorite to trick Omega, the "Harem Jutsu". Jack, Venusaur, and their clones transform into nudie girls, each and every one of them, and including the girls who are Warlords. "Do you want to snuggle me?"

Omega and Tyrannitar are very, very, very shocked, and their appalling faces dropped their jaws, staring at the nudie ladies. What's even worse is that Omega started to the twitch the same way Amy is twitching.

"A-Agh! This is not logical!" Omega shouted, shocked even more then before. "What are these nudie girls doing in the arena? This is very sick, Jack! That's not right!"

Everyone in the whole stands is very shock to see Jack, Venusaur, and their clones transform into nudie girls. The girls and ladies felt as though this is the most embarrassing thing to their race, and Joey started to laugh at Omega's face, and Jack's transformation. Except for Zebron and Toff, they're both blind as a Zubat, and Vincent is taking notes for seeing the nudie girls.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Joey shouted, laughing, "Nice one, Jack! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh yeah! Go for the gold, Jack! You really made Jiraiya and Vincent very happy! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Erika and Grace just stared at Jack's transformation, but they don't felt embarrassed since Erika saw Jack farted in front of Brent during the tournament. However, Yo-Yo Man just stared at the nudie ladies, and got a nosebleed, coming down from his nostrils, and then he fainted to the ground.

"JACK! ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS US?" Angelna shouted angry. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Jack!" Jena shouted, "I can't believe it! You did it again!" And the she said to her self, "I wish I was blind again." But now Todd, Ben, and Brent were very shocked, and then fell to the ground like knocked down bowling pins, except that Todd got a double nosebleed for seeing to many nudie girls and ladies.

"Jack Davis!" Omega shouted, "Are you trying to embarrass the female race? Because this is not right!" The girl came behind Omega, and then attacks him, sending him flying. "Agh!"

The second girl saw Tyrannitar, and Tyrannitar is very shocked. The girl punches Tyrannitar very hard, and sends it straight to the ground.

"Otherwise known as…" The girls disappeared into smoke, and then the real Jack and Venusaur appeared. "Harem Jutsu!"

"Ugh. Jack." Said Trey, surprised. "I can't believe it."

"JACK DAVIS!!" Amy shouted from the top of her lungs, and she said it multi-times. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…" No matter how many times she said it, Jack is pulled down by gravity very hard every time Amy said it.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!" Jack shouted in pain, and pulled to the ground hard. "OW!"

Omega and Tyrannitar manage to get up, but when they're about to continue the battle, they're seeing Jack being pulled by gravity too many times, like this is his punishment for turning into nudie girls. But Omega and Tyrannitar are feeling as though they're seeing a ghost or something.

"…This is embarrassing." Said Omega, and his Tyrannitar agree.

"And sit!" Amy shouted, finally. That must have hurt real badly, and Jack almost made a big hole on the ground. "That should teach you a lesson for embarrassing us like that!"

"…Okay…I'm hurt now." Said Jack, still on the ground in pain.

"Jack, can I give you an advice." Said Omega. "If you're using the Shadow Clone, please don't embarrass them like that, or you'll be asking for it. Now are you going to stay right there and sleep all day on the ground, or you and I are going to fight?"

"Ugh." Jack just revealed his eyes are spiral like he's knocked out.

"Or maybe not." Said Omega, "How about a ten minute break?"

"I don't think so, Omega." Said Jack, getting back up, and standing. "I'm no quitter, not ever."

"Jack, if you continue to fight like that, then you'll never win." Said Omega. "Just forfeit the match already, and you won't be harmed by my attacks anymore."

"Let me give you an advice," Jack said to Omega, "Why would you fight against me? I thought you were going to be an ally, but why go through all of this just to fight against me like you and I are like twins?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Ask Omega.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ask Grace, worried.

"It seems that Omega is ready to reveal it to Jack." Said Trey.

"And that would be?" Ask Erika.

"I want the answer, Omega." Said Jack, demanding, "Ever since the tournament is about to start, you're acting like you're some kind of monster, and hurting my tribe family of my cousins. Why would you fight against me? Why do you almost look like me?"

Omega narrowed his eyes and replied to him. "Do you want to know, Jack? Do you really want to know why?" Jack just nodded his head. "It's been centuries since nobody knows who I really am, and why I came here."

"Just reveal your truth!"

"Very well, I'll tell it to you, since you'll be surprised to hear it. Jack Davis the Pok'emon Hero, I am…your 'Nobody'."

To be Continue…


	229. Chapter 207

Episode 207

The warrior of a Fighter against Warlord who doesn't exist, part II

Everyone was very surprised to hear what Omega just said. He's Jack's nobody? That's insane? He may look like Jack, but acting like the smart has gone a bit too far for him. Jack and Venusaur just stared at Omega for what purpose of why Omega is really Jack's nobody in the first place. Joey was very surprised to hear what Omega just said.

"You're my what?" Ask Jack, stunned, "My nobody? But how can you be my nobody?"

Meanwhile at the stands, it seems that Jena and her friends are surprised to hear what Omega just said, and including Jack and his team were surprised. Joey and his team were also surprised to hear what Omega said, being Jack's nobody.

"Are you serious?" Ask Joey, "Is Omega really Jack's nobody? But why would a nobody be in the arena?"

"A nobody is like a person who doesn't exist." Said Yo-Yo Man. "But it seems that Omega appeared, wanting to fight against Omega to see who's the strongest. He reveled his secret to Jack, but Omega does have a real name other then the word, 'Omega'."

"That explains why Deyax called Jack, 'Omega'." Said Sarah.

"This is crazy." Said Tamer, "Why would a Nobody do this?"

"Because it's been a while since we seen a nobody here." Said Trey, "He had a decision to fight against Jack, and he chose it."

"Jack, you had no idea how long it took me to find you." Said Omega, "But you can guess what my real name is, since we're standing."

Jack thinks for a minute, and then from a familiar face from before when he was asleep in the Capsule, Jack said to Omega, "You're…'J-kacx'."

"Hold up, J-kacx?" Ask Sarah, "Now that's trippin."

"If you get rid of the 'x' from J-kacx, and scramble the words, what did you get?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"…Jack!" Said Joey, surprised, and Yo-Yo Man nodded.

"For centuries, I have been sealed in the capsule Eggman put me in for a very long time." Said Omega, explaining, "For just past one year, he locked me up into a virtual world that looks real, but he wasn't smart enough to fool me, because of one person that helped me out. I wrote a journal, about how my life was during that virtual world.

"It looked the same, but it wasn't until Nova found me. He never gave up on me, or even my friends: Dillon, Toby, Kati, and Rebeka. They were gone, but found during 'Sunset Town'. We used to play together, until then things become worse then before. I had to find you and your Raichu, from the other capsule ever since then. You were lucky, because my Summer Vacation just got started.

"I never told it to you until I was ready. You under the truth of why I was nobody, because I wanted to see you before our match just started, and now everyone knows. I know you wanted to be the hero, but you still have your destiny. Now are you going to stand there mopping, or fight against me and continue the tournament?"

Everyone was staring at Jack, and does he have a choice? Jack looks straight at Omega, prepared his Sword and Shield, pointing at him with his Sword. Jack looks very serious then before, shouting at him like he won't quit.

"J-kacx!" Jack shouted, "I am the Pok'emon Hero, the son of Lionel, and I will never let the Davis Family nor my Inu Clan Tribe down, no matter what risks I have to take! I'm letting you know is that I will become the Pok'emon Hero, and stay Pok'emon Hero. Why? Because my name is Jack Davis, the future Pok'emon Hero who ever lived, Remember it! Now let's fight, Omega, or should I say, 'J-kacx'."

"_Now that's the spirit." _Joey thought.

"_Go big brother." _Erika thought, a little happy.

"_Jack, you will become the future hero." _Grace thought, _"You can do it!"_

"_Okay Jack, go for it." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"_Jack, I didn't realize you were that spirited." _Amy thought, _"I will never doubted you in the first place, and I'm relying on you."_

"_Go, Jack." _Jena thought, _"Fulfill that promise."_

"Okay, J-kacx! Let's see what you're made of!" Jack shouted.

"I'm aware of that." Said Omega.

"The match continues starting…" Jestro announced, "Now!"

Everyone went crazy, cheering for Jack, Omega, and their pok'emon in battle. Jack charges towards Omega like a mad bull, and then attacks. A horizontal slash, and Omega avoids it just in time, just using his Empire Sword and Empire Shield just like Jack's sword and shield.

Venusaur goes after Tyrannitar, a full powerful Tackle, ramming at Tyrannitar very hard. Tyrannitar pushes Venusaur very hard, ready to release a Hyper Beam again. Venusaur stops the ground, releasing Earthquake, and Tyrannitar just lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Impressive." Said Omega, avoiding Jack's attacks. "Now it's my turn!" He attacks with his sword, but Jack uses his Shield to block all of his sword attacks. "Ha! Ya! MAGH! Ah!"

"_Whoa! This guy is tough." _Jack thought, blocking Omega's sword attacks. _"What did he eat?"_

Omega continues to attack Jack, but in a very high speed, and Jack counters using his sword to collide with his sword. It's a collision between swords clanging. The pok'emon are still battling royal, like this is a giant's battle. The whole crowd is still watching, believing this is a better then they ever saw.

"It's over!" Omega shouted, striking. Jack was attacked front and centered.

"AGH!"

"JACK!" Joey shouted in shock.

"NO! JACK!" Grace shrieked.

"Here goes!" Omega shouted, charging towards Jack, "Ha! Ya!" Slash! Slash! "Sword Rain!" Omega pulled out his Tessaiga, stabbing Jack by thrusting so many times like a thousand needles stabbing him. Jack is feeling all the pain like a thousand dogs ramming his stomach. "AH!"

"AAAGGGHH!!!" Jack shouted in pain, and he's up in the air.

"I got you!" Omega shouted, flying towards Jack like a diving bird. "Rising Falcon!" Jack sensed it coming, and blocked Omega's spinning attack by using his own Empire Shield. "Dang!"

"Venusaur!" Jack shouted, "Vine Whip!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted, releasing a lot of vines towards Tyrannitar, and Tyrannitar is being whipped hard by the whip is whipping a cow.

Jack grabbed Omega's sword, stopping the spinning just in time, and then throws him down towards straight the arena. Omega is falling, but throws his sword towards Jack like a boomerang. Jack dives down towards after Omega, avoiding the throwing Tessaiga, and then battle in the air while coming back to the ground.

Jack was very serious, attacking like a real fighter attacking real fighters, except by slashing from the left, to the right, and then a vertical slash down, Omega uses his shield to block Jack's sword attacks. This is really one intense battle for both warriors that look like an "Epic Battle".

"Wow, this could go on forever." Said Jena, "But Jack will lose against Omega, I can tell."

"WHY YOU!" Joey shouted at Jena, "Why would you believe my cousin would lose against Omega?"

"Because I can predict that Jack will lose against Omega." Said Jena, "My predictions are never wrong."

"Oh yeah." Said Joey, cracking his knuckles and looking evilly "Predict this!" POW! He pounded Jena on the head, giving her a big lump.

"OW! That hurt!" Jena shouted in pain.

"Hey! You attacked by future wife!" Brent shouted, mad.

"So what? She predicted that Jack would lose." Said Joey, "And no one will say 'Jack is going to lose', but me, and me only."

"I'll teach you for hurting girls!" Ben shouted, attacking Joey from behind. Joey had a feeling Ben was behind, and Todd, Brent, and Angelna wanted their pay back.

"Try again!" Said Joey, and then he spins around and around shouted, "Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Joey spins around like a spinning sphere, and then sends all four of them in separate ways. Brent was flown back to his family, and Dedra, Ben was flown to the girls bathroom (and the girls chased him off), Todd was thrown off to the cafeteria, knocking the food over, and the launch lady puts food on Todd, and Angelna was flown back to the closet against, locked up. Joey stopped breathing, and stares at Jena.

"Now you were saying?" Ask Joey, glaring at Jena.

"Uh, I'll be quiet." Said Jena, looking at the arena.

"I'm glad we had that talk." Said Joey, but he felt a tap from his left shoulder, turns around, and then saw a ninja wearing a yellow mask, a black jumpsuit, white gloves, and holding a book. Joey jumped. "Oh! Yo-Yo Man."

"Hi." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at Joey, "And what gave you the reason to release your Mystic at the students, attacking them for?"

"What?" Ask Joey, "Jena just predicted that Jack is about to lose."

"And is that a reason to pound her on the head?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I don't think so."

"I just said that Jack is going to lose." Said Jena, "And then he pounded me on the head, and sending my friends and Prince Brent away."

"Oh dear." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Is that true, Joey?"

"Sir, I'm afraid it's true." Said Joey.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that." Said Yo-Yo Man. "For now, no avenging people, and no predicting into the future. That will cost most of your Mystic, and I don't want you two to wined up dead, got it?"

"Yes sir." Jena and Joey replied.

"Good, now let me do the punishment." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he had a clone behind Jena and himself behind Joey, and then he shouts. "One Thousand Years of Death!" Stab!

"YOWWWWW!!!!!" Joey and Jena wailed in pain, and jumped through the roof, like a shot stabbed then both in their behinds.

Back at the arena, now this is where the action is about to begin, and since Jack and Omega are still in tact, they're ready to continue the match, but it won't be easy because Omega and Jack are almost running out of stamina for fighting, and it will be a close match.

Jack, Omega, and their pok'emon are staring at each other, ready to continue the match, and then continue to fight in a tough "Epic Battle". Venusaur charges towards Tyrannitar, and Tyrannitar charges towards Venusaur, like colliding ramming cars.

Venusaur attacks with Vine Whip, and Tyrannitar avoids the vines. Tyrannitar opens its jaw wide open, and Crunches Venusaur on its backside. Venusaur roars very loud for being in pain. Venusaur releases Razor Wind at Tyrannitar, and Tyrannitar backs away from the Razor sharp leaves, felt as though his armor is coming off.

Meanwhile, continuing between Jack and Omega, they're still fighting but by force. Jack is trying to get punch Omega, but Omega avoids by his own Tae-Kwon-Do and Yoga Lessons. They're both fighting, palm-to-palm in a powerful fight.

Jack jumps in the air, and spin kicks towards Omega, and Omega blocks with his elbow, blocking the kicks from Jack's forcing kicks. Jack landed, but attacks his way towards Omega, and then it hits Omega right towards the face.

Venusaur and Tyrannitar are in a big stance, and both started to charge up the most powerful attack they can use. Tyrannitar charges up his power with a golden sphere, and Venusaur is charging up from the sun by the back of its huge flower. They're not ready to fire, but waiting to fully charge.

"This is very intense." Said Grace, "I can't watch." She closed her eyes like this is about to become ugly.

"Come on, Big Brother." Said Zac, "You can do it."

Jack and Omega are acting like fighting warriors, trying to punch and kick each other, but they're still fast to avoid one another's moves like that. Jack is punching his way and kicking, and Omega avoids them each. Omega counters by grabbing Jack's arm, and thrust his palm through Jack's stomach. Jack felt the pain, and Omega throws him.

Jack makes a recovery just in time, and landed on Venusaur on its back.

"Venusaur." Said Jack, commanding his pok'emon, "I need you to use your Vine Whip to get me closer by launching me towards him."

"Venu." Venusaur replied, tying up Jack with his green vine, spins him around, and then throws him towards Omega in a high speed of the wind. Omega had his guard up, waiting for it to come, and then Jack grabbed Omega out of nowhere.

When Omega was attacked, Jack is still in top speed, and slams Omega towards the wall like a bull charging towards the wall. Omega is stuck on the wall, but manages to get out and continue to attack Jack head on.

Tyrannitar and Venusaur have their charges all set, ready to fire any time. Omega still won't quit, and then charges towards Jack like a hyper man. Looking from their scars and bruises, this is one intense battle they're both having. It's like a final showdown between a Jedi and a Warlord. Tyrannitar and Venusaur released their powerful attacks toward each other. Tyrannitar released a powerful Hyper Beam, and Venusaur released a Solarbeam.

It collided each other, to see who's the strongest, but when it's about to end, it exploded the whole arena, and everyone was surprised to see this happen. The whole arena is covered in black smoke, and no one can see what or where. This is one intense battle; even it has to do with a fighter and a powerful warlord.

When the smoke cleared, four figures are still standing: Jack, Omega, Venusaur, and Tyrannitar. There was silence, and they can hear the wind blowing through the skies, waiting to see what's going to happen next. But from their last breath, this match is about to be over soon, and then they continue to attack each other like rapid beasts they are.

"AGH! They're still adding it!" Said Joey, surprised.

"How long is their match?" Ask Tamer, surprised.

"Not enough." Sarah replied, "This is one real epic battle."

"Come on, Jack." Said Erika, worried.

"You can do it." Said Grace, worried.

The battle continues, and now both Jack and Omega had their swords out, attacking towards each other. Venusaur and Tyrannitar are doing their ultimate attacks on each other, like they have infinite energies to waste.

"Ha! Ya!" Omega shouted, attacking, "Sword Rain!" Jack avoids the stabbing swords just in time, but almost too fast because Jack's running out of his stamina.

"Ha! To! Fra! Ya!" Jack shouted, attacking back, and Omega avoids his slashing swords behind it hits him. They're really adding it all the way to see who will be victorious, and this is pretty intense.

"It's over!" Omega shouted, and then he strikes towards Jack through the thrust, and it hits Jack very hard.

"AGH!"

"Believe it!" Omega shouted, and then from his powerful Overdrive, he unleashed what Jack wanted to learn the most out of fighters everywhere, _"Omnislash"_. Omega continues to slash all the way, but instead of a fifteen slash, it's a thirty slash. Jack can't take the pressure, and it's the most the invincible attack of them all. "Here I go! Final Strike!" Omega performed an 'X' mark on Jack's neck and then shouts, "Good-bye! Omnislash X!" SLASH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jack wailed very loud. Everyone was very shocked; dropping their jaws like this is the most tragic thing they've ever seen. Venusaur stood there motionless, and then fell on the ground like he's passed-out, and Raichu fainted on the ground.

Something came out of Jack's chest like glowing white light, and then what came out of the chest looks like a crystal, glowing. Jack fell to the ground, but instead of being knocked out, he feels as though he's dying badly.

"JAAAACCCCKKK!!!" Erika shouted, worried, "BIG BROTHER!!!!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Zac shouted, shocked. "NOOOO!!"

Right there lying on the ground, with no life is Jack's body on the ground, like death is ready to claim him. Joey looks upset, but angry at Omega.

"JACK!" Joey shouted, shocked, and he stares at Omega, mad. "OMEGA!! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!"

Omega didn't say anything, but staring at the body. Erika, Grace, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man rushed inside the arena, seeing if Jack is going to make it. But only his body is left on the ground, not breathing, but there motionless.

"Jack…no." Said Grace, crying. "Why? Why did you have to go too far?"

"I hate to say it…but we're losing him." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that the Anti-Death is protecting us from death, but it's not protecting the Empire. I fear, that he's dying."

"Jack! Wake up!" Joey shouted, "You can't be dead! You still have to be alive somehow!"

Omega stood there, staring at them as though they're ready to kill Omega for what he's done. He looks at his right, and then what's left is a glowing red crystal, glowing out. Omega picked up the red crystal, staring at up.

"So this is what everyone is made of." Said Omega, "We're made by the Lifestream, and the Lifestream is giving us life by these 'Crystal Hearts'."

"OMEGA!" Erika shouted, pulling out her staff and ready to attack. "Don't you dare touch my brother's heart, ever, and what did my brother ever do to you?" She charges towards Omega, ready to attack.

"Erika! No!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, trying to get Erika back, and Erika grabbed Omega, ready to kill him.

"Give it back to him!" Erika demanded, "He can't live without his heart! That's Jack heart, and he needs it! If you dare destroy that heart, then I'll never forgive you! Please, return that heart back to him. I'm begging you, please!"

Omega has a choice, but attacking Jack way to hard with a powerful Overdrive has gone to far. Omega looks at the body, to either destroy the crystal and become the enemy, or let him live and life on with his life. Suddenly, the body rose up, giving them a surprise to see. Omega looks at the crystal, and the body has the pale eyes just like what happened before when Jack had the virus.

"I figure you want this back." Said Omega. The body wants its Crystal back, releasing its hand out, and Omega puts the crystal on the body's hand. "Here. This Crystal Heart belongs to you, and when you're asleep again, you'll be awake back at the hospital." The body thrust the Crystal Heart through his chest, and then falls back down.

Yo-Yo Man checks for pulse and said, "…Okay, he's better now." They felt relieved, but they won't treat Omega like a bad guy, but only someone he can trust the most.

"Oh boy, what do you expect me to do?" Ask Jestro.

"Just let Omega, win the match." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I can't let my student risk to continue."

"Very well then." Said Jestro, and then he announces, "The winner goes to…huh?" He was about to announce the winner, but Omega and Tyrannitar are leaving the match. "Omega and his Tyrannitar."

"Don't mind me." Said Omega, walking away, "I already know, and maybe…just maybe, Jack can give everyone a second chance."

It's only a black vision, but it feels as though Jack is now passed-out. Jack opened his eyes slowly, and sees the light up on the ceiling. Jack finally recovers, but it seems that his friends and family were worried from before.

"…Where? Where am I?" He asks, opening his green eyes fully. "Am I alive, or am I dead?" He looked around, and seems his friends, family, and Raichu.

"Morning, Jack." Said Raichu, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…okay." Jack replied, speaking a little low, "But where am I?"

"At the tournament." Joey replied, "You gave all of us a scare back there."

Jack gets up, and looks at everyone, wondering what just happened, and they seem to be happy that Jack is okay.

"But the tournament," Jack said, "What happened?" And now they felt a little depressed. Jack was surprised and looks down. "I understand. I almost died at the tournament, because Omega unleashed his ultimate Overdrive, didn't he?"

"Jack, that Overdrive his used was too powerful." Said Yang, "It's too high for your level, and Omega manages to learn it before you."

"Now I understand why he's my nobody." Said Jack, and he lies back down. "Bliemmy! It's almost time for the next match, and I can't leave the hospital with all of my body like they are gone."

"Jack, if it makes you feel any better, we'll keep you company when you recover." Said Grace. "Me, Grace, Zac, Zatch, and Amy will stay in here for you."

"And don't forget about me!" Said Raichu, "Plus, Sarah made a Sphere Screen for you to see the match."

"Raichu, it's cousin's match against cousin." Said Jack. "If Joey doesn't hurry in time, he'll be disqualified."

"But you're lucky you're alive." Said Joey, "But don't worry, I'll be okay. Besides, I can teleport over at the stadium, and I'll be okay. Besides, you need to stay in bed until you're fully recover." And then he teleports into thin air, and straight to the Coliseum.

"But, what happened when I was knocked out?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, listen." Said Erika, "It's best to forget it what happen, and rest until you're heal."

"Jack, just sleep, okay?" Ask Amy, "We can't have an injured boy like you get hurt, right?"

"I guess." Said Jack.

"Jack, we're with you." Said Grace, "Just like you're with us, and we'll never leave you. Just sleep, and we'll watch the match for you when you wake up."

"…Thank you." Said Jack, and then he fell asleep, like a sleeping Corgi.

Since the tournament of the Slideshow still continues, Joey and Pikachu are at the Coliseum, ready to fight against their older brother, Sanaskue. It will be a powerful battle, because they're both from the Inu Clan, and they will fight until Episode 208.

-Omega and Jack battled royally.

-Omega was really Jack's nobody from Sunset Town, and explained his story to him.

If you like to hear about his story, read "Omega's Story".

-Omega unleashed the most devastating attack on Jack, "Omnislash".

-Now we know why the Lifestream gives life to a person, because it's a "Crystal Heart" that gives them life.

-Omega is not an evil person, but his real name from Jack, "J-Kacx".


	230. Chapter 208

Episode 208

The match continues, and the training has begun

The tournament is about to continue the match, ever since Jack was badly hurt from Omega's ultimate overdrive, now in the Coliseum, it's between Jack's cousin, Joey Marshal, and his oldest cousin, Sanaskue. It's a feud between these two Inu, and it can get ugly around the whole place. Everyone is very excited, and now Sapphire must be happy to watch the match, since she saw what happened from before. Joey appeared by swirling flames, and Sanaskue was waiting for the match to start.

"Alright." Said Jestro, announcing, "Summon your pok'emon.

"I summon Arcanine!" They both yelled at the same time, and two big red dogs appeared. It seems that Sanaskue's Arcanine is a little bigger then Joey's Arcanine, and both the dogs are growling at each other.

"Joey! Joey! He's our man!" The crowd shouted, cheering. "If he can't be him, no one can!"

"Not what I had in mind." Said Joey, irritated at the crowd and the cheerleaders.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!" The signal has started, the battle begins, and then everyone started to cheer.

Both fighters disappeared and then the sound of fighting was heard. They were fighting.

Joey then aimed his first at Sanaskue's head, but the older fighter blocked it. Sanaskue then threw Joey into a wall, but Joey landed safely.

"Nice try, brother, but no dice!" Said Joey, ready to attack his brother with flaming fist.

Sanaskue dodge the flaming fist and struck back with his claws, but Joey dodged it.

"Little Brother, don't you think it's time to end these games?" Ask Sanaskue, ready to go all out.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd say that." Joey replied, getting into a gather energy stance. "GRAGH!" A flame whipped up and surrounded him like raging firestorm. "Let's end this now!" His flame was sparkling with electricity. Sanaskue was impressed.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Jack, Raichu, Erika, Grace, and Amy are a little worried about Joey's safety, but they were wondering if Joey and his Arcanine would ever survive.

"Bliemmy." Said Jack, "The Sphere Screen really works, and we can see cousin doing it."

"What is that?" Ask Grace, "Fire and Lighting combined?"

"I've never seen this before." Said Erika.

"But will it work?" Ask Amy, "Because I believe that Sanaskue is even tougher."

"Never underestimate my cousin." Said Jack.

"Come on, Joey." Said Raichu, "Take down your brother.

Now back at the coliseum, Joey is still in a body of fire, ready to launch the attack at Sanaskue. It seems that everyone is getting more excited and excited then ever. Even Raye put on her cheerleader cloth on, cheering for Joey.

"Well, I see you've been training, brother." Said Sanaskue, and then he powered-up to another flame formed now. There were flames battling from domination. Their flame auras collided lighting sparked everywhere.

Joey charged at his brother and began firing a barrage of punches. Sanaskue barely had time to dodge the deadly assault.

"Whip of Light." Said Sanaskue, pointing two fingers at Joey, a yellow whip of Mystic shot out of Sanaskue's fingers and wrapped around Joey, then he slammed Joey into the ground. The whip, then released the younger demon.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried, and his friends were surprised.

"Give up, little brother. You can't win." Said Sanaskue.

"No! I refuse to give up!" Said Joey, standing. "Yeah, easier said then done. I've already taken a lot of damage from his attacks, but Jack wouldn't give up and neither will I!" Joey smirked, confidently. "I'm gong to win this match, brother! And I'm going to end it now!" His body was enveloped into red mystic; a swirling explosion was surrounding him.

"Hold it!" Jestro shouted, stopping Joey, "You can't transform in here. This arena is not big enough!"

"Well, is there even a larger arena for all of us to fit?" Ask Joey, looking at Jestro.

Jestro points at the door that reads, "Colossal Arena". "Go to the 'Colossal Arena' if you want to transform."

Joey and Sanaskue went to the Colossal Arena, and began transforming soon. They became colossal dogs, wolf-like in appearance. Everyone entered the Colossal Arena on the stands to still watch them fighting, but they're staring at the Colossal Dogs, two Colossal Dogs staring at each other.

"_Let's go, Joey. Come at me!"_ Dog Sanaskue shouted. He lowered into a fighting stance, and glaring at his younger sibling.

"_Here I come!"_ Dog Joey shouted. He crouched down, and then his powerful back legs propelled him toward his brother. The two dogs bit each other before wrestling for a bit. Joey leapt into the air and raised his claws. _"Strike Shining Claw!"_ But Sanaskue leapt and punched Joey with his claws, bunched into a fist. Joey was sent backwards and landed on the ground.

"I figure Joey is going to lose." Said Jena.

"_You want me to come up there and blast you to bits?" _Ask Dog Joey, staring at Jena, and Jena was silenced. _"I'm glad we had that talk." _He looks at his older brother, glaring at him.

"_You've defiantly improved, Joey." _Said Dog Sanaskue, _"Still, you haven't been able to draw your full potential yet!" _Sanaskue head butted Joey, knocking him down, and then pinned him down with one paw.

Joey struggled to get out, but Sanaskue was too much, he couldn't even more.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted; he got out of bed, changed quick and hurried to the Colossal Arena.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Ask Erika, trying to catch Jack, but both Jack and Raichu left the hospital, and he's been recovered.

"_Cousin!" _Jack thought, running straight to the Colossal Arena, _"Hold on!"_

"_Joey! You can't win battles on power alone." _Said Dog Sanaskue, telling Joey.

"_That's why you think, brother!" _Dog Joey roared; he unleashed powerful flames from his entire body, and Sanaskue had to let go. Then they both returned to their human form, tired.

"Let's finish this, brother." Said Joey.

"I agree." Said Sanaskue, disappearing, and then he strike Joey through the chest.

Joey was in pain. "Ugh! Are you serious?" He asked, attacked.

Sanaskue began his Overdrive, attacking Joey. "Rhino! Rampage!" He strikes Joey with a spinning sword, from his three katanas and a cyclone wave of his mystic. "Triple Sword, Soaring Phoenix!" He blasted Joey with a spinning wave of wind, and Joey was blown away. "Single Sword, Lion Strike." Sanaskue pulled sword, passes through Joey, and closes like it was a powerful attack.

Sanaskue breathes deeply, looks at Joey, and holds two katanas and one on his mouth. He spins the two swords like a spinning fan. "Santoryu!" He charges, and then strikes, shouted, "Three! Thousand! Whirls!" SLASH!

Joey fell to the ground, but he got up, badly wounded. "Ugh! That's it." Said Joey, looking angry. "I got no choice." He charges up, and then transforms, "Super Saiyan! Five!" His whole body had glowing golden mystic all over his body, and everyone was surprised. Joey has silver fur, silver long hair, and a silver long monkey tail. He cupped his hands together, pulling back. "Mega Kamehameha!" A giant red sphere came from his hand, creating a huge sphere. "HAAAAAAA!!" He fired a Colossal Beam from his palms.

"No way!" Sanaskue shouted, surprised. BOOM! Sanaskue shouted in his death cry, "No way!" He fell to the ground, knocked out. Joey's Arcanine used Extreme Speed to finish Sanaskue's Arcanine. Now it's both Sanaskue and his Arcanine that are now knocked out.

Jestro walked over, and ended the battle, announced. "Sanaskue and his Arcanine are defeated! The winners are Joey Marshall and his Arcanine!"

"I have no time to waste here." Said Joey, staring at his brother, breathing. "That was one impressive fight there. You may be strong, but I'm the strongest." He takes Sanaskue, and Joey's Arcanine takes Sanaskue's Arcanine. Joey teleports the two Arcanines and the knocked out Sanaskue to the hospital, just to heal their wounds from the match.

"YAY! JOEY!" Raye cheered, but she didn't see Joey gone with the two Arcanines and his oldest brother. "JOEY! JOEY! JOEY! Joey! I still love you!"

Everyone has gone too excited for the most awesome match they have ever saw from their life. But it seems that their mom won't be appreciated about this. Jack and Raichu arrived at the Colossal Arena, but from the big view, they've missed it.

"Dang." Said Jack. "But I know that he won the match."

"You can say that." Said Raichu, "Cousin won!"

"Ah, there you are." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at Jack and Raichu, "You two almost made it. But next time, I would recommend running a little more faster."

"Yo-Yo Man?" Ask Jack, looking at his teacher

"Come." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's hurry up before they find us here. Besides, you'll have your next match tomorrow, and it's already sun down."

Jack, Raichu, and Yo-Yo Man left the Colossal Arena, going to somewhere at a clearing area where they can train there, but waiting for night to come. The final Slideshow will start tomorrow, and Jack will have to train even harder, because his last match is against Peter. Everyone from the hospital are calling for a search party, searching for Jack, but gave up because they know that Jack has already recovered.

"Okay, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, talking to both Jack and Raichu, "Let's get things straight here. Since your match is about to come soon, how about we train you until you're all set to fight against Peter. It won't be easy, because ever since I trained Peter, he won't be easy, just like fighting against Omega from before.

"I will give you some better training for fighting against Peter, but you'll have to prove yourself by speed. From the first time you've witness Peter's speed, it was remarkable to see Speed that invincible, and you'll have to match it against him."

"How will I do it?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Raichu, "We can't just go up to him and defeat him? He'll be more invincible then Omega, the last time Jack lost to him."

Jack feels irritated and said to Raichu, "Don't rub it in, please."

"Sorry." Said Raichu, feeling a little sorry.

"Not to worry," Yo-Yo Man said, "I had a better idea." He pulled out a jade elephant, but it was the same thing from the last time they were training. "If you can steal this 'Jade Donphan' from me, and I assure you, then you won't do it again."

"Hold on!" Said Jack, surprised, "That's the same thing from before at the Calm Lands!"

"Not again!" Said Raichu, surprised.

"Oh yes again." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You and Raichu get lots of chances, but you two will have to try and get it before tomorrow."

"Great." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man places the Jade Donphan on the ground, but gets ready. "Okay, whenever you're ready." He said, but he sensed something, and looks at his right. "Actually, you and my Clone will handle it." Yo-Yo Man formed hand signs, and then his clone appeared by smoke beside him. Yo-Yo Man took off, but only a mask is on the tree.

"Wait! What about my training?" Ask Jack, calling.

"Don't worry." Said the clone, and both Jack and Raichu are still confused. "I may have created a new clone, but it allows the user to be in two places at ounce, like seeing both eyes. It's called a new Jutsu, the 'Shadow Clone Eye Jutsu'. Joey and I made it our selves.

"It should be pretty easy to master, like having two souls at ounce, I'm still in control. And since your teacher is busy, I'm still here in control like usual. So come and get the Jade Donphan from me, or there will be no lunch."

That sounds easy, and both Jack and Raichu started to train with Yo-Yo Man's clone. Meanwhile hiding behind the trees, someone is watching them train from the Slideshow challenge, and a man wearing a black cloak, and wearing a wolf mask is watching Jack and Raichu train with the clone.

"Do you see it?" Ask a figure, beside Joey, "Jack and Raichu training with my clone?"

"I guess." Said Joey, in a black cloak and a wolf mask. "But using the Jade Donphan again? How many of those have you bought?"

"Well, this Jade Donphan is different from the ones I've bought." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jack will have to observe his opponent carefully without charging in. He'll have to act as though my clone is like Peter, and you remember how fast Peter was, right?"

Joey and Pikachu remember from how fast Peter was. Ever since his match against Godzica and Zu-Ling, Peter was even faster like Joey's Super Saiyan Form, but more incredible. But now, it's Jack against Peter, and Jack doesn't if he can win against his rival.

"Just how long do we have to watch?" Ask Joey's Pikachu.

"Right before morning." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Rest assure that he'll do great."

The training is still going, and it has been pass four hours. When time flies, both Jack and Raichu are exhausted, feeling as though they want to sleep. However, Yo-Yo Man's clone is still holding the Jade Donphan, staring at Jack and Raichu from their eyes.

"Are you two done?" Ask Yo-Yo Man's Clone. "You still have a lot of chances to take the Jade Donphan from me." Jack and Raichu felt so exhausted, they both fell backward to the ground, sleeping. "I guess they needed a nap. Oh well, the what heck. I'll join them." His clone sleeps a side, and placed the Jade Donphan on the ground.

"Your clone is asleep." Said Joey.

"Just watch, incase if you ever saw something suspicious." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack had his eye open, but he forgot about the training. He got up, and saw the clone, sleeping on the side, and leaving the Jade Donphan in place beside himself. Jack had a feeling that if he takes it, then he completed his training. He gets up, walks slowly to where the Jade Donphan is, and moves his arms closer to it.

"Oh boy!" Said Joey, surprised. "Is he?"

"Keep watching." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack was ready to get that Jade Donphan, but then, he felt from his stomach that he shouldn't. Will he do it, or not? And then, he thought back of something, feeling a bit stressed; if he takes the Jade Donphan, he'll think that Yo-Yo Man will kill him. Jack decided not to take the Jade Donphan, believing that stealing is wrong.

"No. I can't." Said Jack, talking to him self. "It wouldn't be right if I take the Jade Donphan. Then I would dishonor the Davis Family, and my tribe." Jack had a feeling that if he takes it, then all is lose. But then, he thought of an idea. "Wait! I got it!" He lies down on the ground, and lies on the side, just like the clone. "Okay, just like him."

The clone scratched his right cheek, and then from Jack's idea, he scratches his right cheek. The clone turns to the side, and Jack does the same thing. It seems that Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man knows on what Jack is doing.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, "Is Jack…copying what the clone is doing?"

"I think you're on to something." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Since Rinblade has made clones, it seems that Jack figured out on how to beat myself on this came. Jack is copying what my clone is doing, or what I'm doing."

"Great." Said Pikachu, "Just how long will this take?" He feels a bit irritated to watch Jack copying the clone.

"We'll wait." Said Yo-Yo Man.

They've decided to so what's going to happen next. Now that the sun rises up to the sky, it has been for so long that Jack only has four more hours left before the final Slideshow starts. It is six o' clock in the morning, and the clone is the only one that has waken up. He looks at both Jack and Raichu asleep.

"Jack, Raichu." Said the clone, "You two only have six more hours before the slideshow starts."

When the wind blows, they were clones. Yo-Yo Man's clone had a feeling they were fake all along, but no fooling around, he was aware that Jack and Raichu could be anywhere by now, by his naked eye, looking around.

"You can't fool me!" Said the clone, "Come on out."

"Okay!" Said a voice, and both Jack and Raichu appeared in front of the clone. "But only since because you're my teacher's clone."

"Believe it!" Said Raichu.

"Okay then, come get your prize." Said the clone, and then he gets in his stance. Jack and Raichu started to copy the clone's stance, and the clone was confused. "What?" He tries to move, but Jack and Raichu started to copy the clone's movement every time he moves. _"What are they doing, copying my moves like that?"_

"He's boned." Said Joey, "It was nice knowing clone."

"Uh, Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm still here, and now Yo-Yo Man is in control. Relax, I'm sure he'll do it."

When the clone got confused, it's time to go hard on Jack. The clone vanished by dashing off, and both Jack and Raichu went after him. By running through the trees, the clone can't seem to lose them both, but knowing it was a copy move, the clone decided to trick them both. The clone went left, and knowing Jack and Raichu was about to run over the door, Jack and Raichu got closer.

"_Impossible!" _The clone thought, surprised. _"I've never seen them act like this. How did they know there was a tree coming without copying my movement?"_

"Gotcha!" A voice shouted, and then Raichu jumps in the air. He vanished, and the clone is confused.

"I know this is going to work!" Said the clone, and then he shouted, forming hand signs, "Art of the Doppelganger!" The clone made more clones, but then both Jack and Raichu made their clones to fool the real clone. _"Dang!" _He thought, _"He's too good."_

"Believe it!" A voice shouted, and then one of his clones was taken. Yo-Yo Man's clone was surprised, seeing his other clones disappearing. More were gone, and then he was the real thing. _"Shoot!"_

He vanished back to the clearing area, and what are in front of the clone are both Jack and Raichu. It seems that Jack and Raichu got the clone in corner.

"Please, you still can't get this." Said the clone.

"Wanna bet." Said Jack, he poof into smoke, knowing he's a fake, and then the real Jack slammed the clone straight on the ground, and the same goes to his real Raichu.

"AGH!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, but he gets back up. When he looks at the Jade Donphan, he still has it. He looks at Jack, confused. "You refuse to take the Jade Donphan?"

"What are you talking about?" Ask Jack, holding two Jade Donphans.

"Well, they're actually…" Said the clone, but then, Jack dropped them both to the ground, and Joey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man are surprised.

"Fakes?" Ask Jack, "I know. They don't have the special surprise."

"That's why I have it." Said Raichu, holding the real Jade Donphan.

"Well, well." Said Yo-Yo Man, appearing out of the trees. "You did it."

Jack and Raichu looks at Yo-Yo Man, confused. "…Did what?" Ask Jack, confused.

"What, you two didn't know?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You two were the first ones to get the Jade Donphan from me, and you two have learn something special ever since you two were friends. It took you two from a very long time, and learned something important together. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Oh course!" Said Jack, "Teamwork!"

"Bingo." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Understand the word, 'Teamwork'. And since both you and your pok'emon work as a team, I declare you two by best pupil students, 'Jack Davis and his pok'emon,' complete." Jack and Raichu were happy to hear it. "You two can share it, and have a drink. It is known as 'Miracle Drink', and makes you and your pok'emon invincible."

Jack pours the Jade Donphan green liquid out on the bowl, and have his entire pok'emon have a drink. Primape, Golduck, Arcanine, Venusaur, and Link decided to join in. Jack has a drink, and the same goes to his pok'emon.

"I…felt stronger." Said Jack, feeling it.

"We can feel it." Said Link, feeling his skin. "Look at my body, I can feel my nervous system feeling better."

"Yeah, for drinking Tap Water." Said Yo-Yo Man, but they stopped, and looks at Yo-Yo Man, confused.

"WHAT?"

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Do you really believe there is such a thing as 'Miracle Drink'? It's just a myth. But judging your actions, you and your pok'emon are strong." They were surprised.

"Really?" Ask Raichu, "Are we that strong to take down Peter?"

"…You are." Yo-Yo Man replied, "But you better hurry up straight to the Coliseum before you're disqualified."

"Oh! Thanks." Said Jack, and then Jack and his entire pok'emon dashed off with Joey and his Pikachu, passing through the woods. "We'll see you at the Coliseum!"

"Don't be late, Yo-Yo Man!" Raichu called.

"There they go." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he thought. _"Okay Jack, this is your big chance to shine at the big Coliseum, and your chance to defeat Peter. Ever since Peter began his training, he was quick, but forgot about Teamwork, and needs to learn to use Teamwork. You and your pok'emon share the same bond as Dantos shares theirs._

"_But for now, we all wish for you and your pok'emon good luck at the Coliseum. No wonder you wanted to be the Pok'emon Hero, because you are a hero. Jack Davis, the 'Lost Heir of the Hero' has returned, and has been awakened. Good Luck."_

"Hey! Jack!" Joey called, "You and your pok'emon have improved your speed."

"Thanks!" Said Jack.

"Let's go!" Raichu shouted, "Full speed ahead!"

So now it's a big race straight to the Coliseum, and this time, Jack has a big match against Peter. He must not let his honor done, because he is doing it not for himself, but for everyone around the whole region. He still has a long way to go, and he's learned something important Peter hasn't learned. They'll battle until Episode 209.

-There was a feud between Joey and his older brother, Sanaskue.

-Everyone has witnessed their power, and witness their demon selves.

-Jack and Raichu had training with Yo-Yo Man. Jack passes, and become strong by the word, "Teamwork".

-That's the secret Yo-Yo Man told them, "Teamwork".


	231. Chapter 209

Episode 209

The big match between a Hero and his Rival, part I

Inside the room, Jack and Raichu are gearing up for the big match against Peter and his pok'emon, Umbreon. It won't be easy, because Peter is the toughest opponent when he almost won against Toff. However, Jack still has something Peter doesn't have, and he will always trust his pok'emon to rely on him for the big slideshow. Yo-Yo Man is waiting for Jack at the gate door, and he'll open it when Jack is ready.

"So, are you ready?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, watching Jack and Raichu preparing them selves.

"Almost." Jack replied, "I'm almost done here." Putting on his best black armor, and puts on his favorite cap on, his Pok'emon League Cap from the last time the hero from a long time ago gave to him. "Done."

"Jack, I must remind you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is your big chance, your final test to see if you're willing to fight against not only Peter, but also, Nickless. It's like fighting against Omega, but I wish you two the best of your luck. Remember: Teamwork, Friendship, Honor, Courage, and Love. Good luck, and my the force be with you both."

"Thank you, Yo-Yo Man." Said Jack.

"We'll do our best." Said Raichu. Jack and Raichu got out of their seats, and in front of Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, here we go." Said Yo-Yo Man, opening the gate door. "Jack, Raichu, go show the world what you two are made of."

Jack and Raichu walks through the open door, and inside the Coliseum. Everyone in the whole stands have poster signs that those were famous from the Tournament, and they'll be rooting for both Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon for the big match. Joey did say that he wouldn't be here, but have his clone watch for him while he trains with his pok'emon, Regice. Up ahead is a figure with blue spiky hair, wearing black cloak armor, black gloves and shoes, and with him is his pok'emon that was from the evolution of darkness from his Eevee, Umbreon.

Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon get to the center of the arena, between Jestro, and now the crowd goes even wilder. Jack's whole team will watch the match, rooting for him all the way, and root for his Raichu for the big match. But Vincent can't handle it because he still had some business to take care of. Joey and his team will root for Jack and his Raichu as the same goes to Jena and her team.

"So, it has begun." Said Ash, "Now I see the family resemblance."

"They almost look like us from a long time ago." Said Gary, "Do you think we'll someday invite them to come to our region?"

"Maybe later." Ash Replied, "But let's just watch and see how those two boys do it. Even though I'm placing my bets that the boy with the red hat will win."

"Come on, Jack!" Zac shouted, "Come on, Raichu! You two can do it!"

"Big brother." Said Erika, worried.

"Come on, Jack." Said Joey, "You've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Okay you two," said Jestro, "When you and your pok'emon are ready to battle." The whole goes wild when the battle started.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Peter, being impatient, "I want this to end right now."

"Same here." Said Jack, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Me too." Said Raichu.

"Okay, ready?" Said Jestro, and then he announced, "Begin!" Everyone was cheering very loudly, and then the battle begins!

"I'm not going easy on you, Jack!" Peter shouted, charging towards Jack, "You're mine!" Jack was surprised, and pulled out his Sword, blocking Peter's Masamune.

Raichu was distracted, forgetting that Peter's Umbreon was charging.

"Oh boy!" Said Raichu, surprised. Umbreon was about to do a pull body Tackle, but Raichu ducks down, grabbed Umbreon's tail, swings him around like a spinning spike ball, and tosses him. "Gotcha!"

During Jack and Peter's battle, they're attacking from sword-to-sword, and a punch-to-punch. This is one intense, and they disappeared into thin air, trying to cut each other. Everyone can only see the attack sounds coming from both Jack and Peter, and both Raichu and Umbreon are fighting.

Peter continues to attack, trying to slash Jack by a random slash, and Jack attacks with a horizontal slash for four slashes. They continue on to attack each other, and avoiding one another's attacks, and getting the whole crowd like exciting dogs.

"Ha! Ya! Come on!" Peter shouted, attacking Jack with his Masamune, "What's wrong? Is that the best you can do?"

Jack just ignores Peter, and waits for the right moment to attack. When Peter thrusts towards Jack, Jack gets on his Masamune, and then attacks. Peter avoids the sword, spins ounce and then attacks.

Raichu charges towards Umbreon like a bolt of lighting, but Umbreon concentrates, and then blows out a black sphere at Raichu. Raichu avoids it just in time, but misses Umbreon by passing both the Shadow Ball and Umbreon.

Umbreon went after Raichu, charging like hyper speed, and passes Raichu like it's leading Raichu somewhere. Raichu looks at Umbreon, and then forms into a ball just in time. "You can't trick me that easy." Said Raichu. When they collide to the wall, Raichu and Umbreon bounced off the wall, and back to their speed battle.

Meanwhile for Jack and Peter, they're still fighting against each other from sword-to-sword. Jack continues to attack Peter with his Empire Sword, slashing his way straight to Peter and his Masamune. Peter avoids each of Jack's attacks, and blocks them with his Masamune.

"Come on, admit it." Said Peter, "You can't win against me."

Peter attacks straight, and caught Jack's strike attack, stuck two swords like glue sticks them together. Jack went the Jedi way, going to speed very fast by jumping over the Masamune, spins around twice, and then kicks Peter rapidly like a kicking machine. Peter moves his head back to avoid Jack's kicking attack.

Jack held his feet back, and then kicks Peter straight, but Peter was still too fast and moves very fast without getting hurt from the kick. Jack and Peter are now in a speed battle around the coliseum, attacking with their weapons to see who's the best in Hollow Bastion.

"I got you!" Peter shouted, thrusting at Jack, but Jack avoids the Masamune, and then counters the attack with a Parry Attack. "…Hmph." Peter smirks, and disappeared into thin air.

Jack has to be cautious, because Peter is one intense opponent to fight against, and he doesn't want to suffer the same fate as Zu-Ling and Godzica. Jack looks behind, and becoming surprise, Peter combines his Lighting Blade to his Masamune, and it becomes Thunder Blade. Everyone surprised to see blue lighting coming from his hand.

Peter charges towards Jack with Thunder Blade, and when Jack jumps in the air, Peter collided against a wall, but jumps up in the sky in the air.

"Jack! Look out!" Joey shouted, "That's Lightning Blade!"

"And he did that to Todd!" Jena shouted, surprised.

Raichu was in his stance, ready to pound Umbreon; Umbreon charges towards Raichu like a big collision, but Raichu avoided it just in time before Umbreon could touch him. Umbreon misses, but bounces off the wall, and into the sky. Raichu goes after Umbreon, and now it's a sky battle.

"This is where I draw the line!" Peter shouted, doing something to his Masamune. "Thunder Blade!"

"Jack! Be careful!" Joey shouted, shocked. "That's the same thing as before!"

"Jack!" Erika shouted, worried.

"Jack! Look out!" Grace shouted, worried.

"HRRRRRRRAGH!!" Peter shouted, charging towards Jack, but Peter misses. Jack grabbed Peter on his leg, and throws him on the ground. "AGH!"

BOOM!

Raichu was still in the air against Umbreon, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Come on." Said Raichu, "I'm waiting."

Umbreon throws out a lot of Shadow Balls at Raichu, and Raichu blasts them back with Thunder, plus electrocuting Umbreon. Umbreon falls straight to the ground, and fell beside Peter. Jack and Raichu landed, but had a feeling this is not over.

"Raichu." Said Jack.

"Yeah?" Ask Raichu.

"This is not over." Said Jack, "…I can feel it."

Peter and Umbreon got out of the ground, up in the air, and then dives down towards Jack and Raichu.

"Flametongue!" Peter shouted, towards Jack, and both Jack and Raichu got out of the way just in time before Peter and Umbreon can hit them. Peter and Umbreon missed, and they continue to go after Jack and Raichu.

"Sheesh, he doesn't know when to quit." Said Jack, avoiding Peter, and still running.

"What can we do?" Ask Raichu, asking Jack and still running.

"Here goes." Jack and Raichu get in their stance, and both Peter and Umbreon continue to charge at them. When a bit collision comes in, Jack and Raichu grabbed Peter and Umbreon, but only Jack and Peter collided with their swords, and both Raichu and Umbreon collided from their heads.

"Give it up, Jack." Said Peter, "There's nothing you can do."

They continue to fight against each other, from sword-to-sword, and a punch-to-punch. For Raichu and Umbreon to fight, a punch from the left, Umbreon ducks down and tackles. Raichu avoids it, and uses a Quick Attack. Umbreon and Raichu collided against each other to see who's the strongest, and they still continue fighting.

Jack and Peter are still fighting from sword-to-sword, and Peter tries to trick Peter by tricking him from attack. Peter planted his Masamune on the ground, spins around and kicked Jack on the side. Jack jumped up with his force power, and stopped the attack just in time.

They've been really adding it for quite a while, and they won't quit. Everyone in the whole stands, and for those who are big fans for our heroes, they've been cheering for Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon for minutes.

"I got you!" Peter shouted, getting behind Jack. Jack attacks, but he misses, giving Peter a chance to attack. Peter attacks Jack like slashing his body all over, and gets behind Jack again. "I can see…"

"Jack!" Joey shouted, worried, and he stands back, crossing his arms, "This is getting worse. If Jack doesn't think of something right now, it's all over."

"Let Jack does what it's best." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Remember; he was still training with me about the Jade Donphan."

"What do you mean?" Ask Jena, "And will you train me?"

"I wish." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But it would be too risky to train against me, even if you're the same as Erika, you won't survive my training."

"Please?" Ask Jena.

"Sorry Jena, but I must deny or accept it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "My training is way to hard for your levels, and you must train against real fiends for your own experience."

"No fair!" Said Jena. "Then I'll keep bugging you until you train me."

"Alright, you win." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Jena started smile. "But you've warned. I won't go easy on my students, just because it's easy, but because this is way to hard for your level."

"But are they going to keep this up?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "I mean, with all this fighting, everyone in the whole crowd is being too excited."

"Just relax." Said Trey, "Because this is still continuing, it's about to come something a little better."

"But aren't you worried?" Ask Erika, worried. "Will my brother die out there?"

"Come on, Trey!" Said Zac, "Can't you and the others do something?"

"Is he calling for help?" Ask Yang.

"Well, no." Said Zatch, replying to Yang's question. "Not really, why?"

"Then we're okay." Said Yang.

"You see? Nothing to worry." Said Trey, "Just be patient, and watch the show."

Erika, Grace, Zac, and Zatch are feeling a bit worried about their brother, and Jack is still being attacked from Peter and his unleashed Overdrive.

"Here!" Peter shouted, attacking with a Kunai. Jack blocked it just in time. "Hmph! Think again!" Peter throws it, Jack ducks down, and Peter kicks him.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Now!" Peter just disappeared, and reappeared underneath Jack by kicking him under the chin and sending him flying. Peter appeared behind Jack and said, "It's over." Just a poke on Jack's back, and then strikes. "Ha!" Jack blocked it just in time, but wasn't quick. Peter continues to attack by kicking him all over. "Here I go!" POW! POW! POW! Jack was attacked from all over. "You got a long way to go!" WHAM! "Lion's Barrage!"

"AAAGGGHH!!" Jack shouted, and Peter landed just in time. It seems that Jack just fainted, but he recovered just in time, and both Jack and Peter stared at each other, like the perfect showdown. Raichu and Umbreon stopped fighting, and stared at each other, like the match is not over yet.

"Okay, what now?" Ask Amy, worried.

"Now it's time to see who's the strongest." Said Trey, "This is about to get ugly."

"What do you mean?" Ask Todd.

"Do you remember Jack going monk?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Brent replied, "But how?"

"I think I know where Peter got his best moves, from Mike." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Mike were surprised, staring at Yo-Yo Man. "It's true that Peter wanted to be the strongest, but he can't do it by just winning, but by speed. Ever since Mike and Joey knows Martial Arts, Peter will do the same by learning how to be faster then me, Joey, and Jack.

"However, Jack knows where to turn the tables by doing the same. Jack refused to fight against his own cousin by a forfeit, but got his information by copying the same moves from your opponent. That's how Jack was able to defeat me, by copying where I was going. And since he knows Joey's Taijutsu moves, he'll use the Hyuga Style."

"You mean?" Ask Godzica, surprised.

"This can't be." Said Yami, "I mean, copying off from your opponents? No wonder Jack wanted to do this."

"And now, Jack has been able to learn something new." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Something that will release Jack's 'Final Overdrive'."

Everyone was shock to hear what Yo-Yo Man have said, "Final Overdrive". Even Joey had almost dropped his own jaw to hear something about the "Final Overdrive".

"Final…Overdrive?" Ask Brent, surprised. "Is there really a such thing about a 'Final Overdrive'?"

"There is." Said Trey, replied to Brent's question. "It's just like the most intensive move ever made for the more devastating attack a warrior can use. It's like the most invincible attack ever made, but Jack hasn't unleashed it just it."

"He releases it against Peter and wins." Said Jena.

"Jena!" Joey shouted, yelling at Jena, "You don't have to rub it in!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Said Jena.

"Enough!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "There's one reason that we couldn't see it. Jena, don't tell anyone, because this is about to become the most invincible attack everyone will pretty much witness, and they'll get way over their heads. Even Ash, Pikachu, and Gary will be surprised to see this ever since they did it."

"Wait! You mean?" Ask Ben, "That same technique Omega did to Jack?"

"That's right." Said Yo-Yo Man, "The most devastating attack no one has ever saw. It is known as the ultimate attack no one can ever pronounce, but it has a name; a name that lets the fighter attack multiple times on the opponent. They call it…'Omnislash'."

Everyone was surprised to hear it.

Jack and Raichu started to pose just like how Joey did his pose of the Hyuga Style. Joey will pose just like how Mike poses his stance.

"Force Seeing!" Jack shouted.

"Seeing Eye of Truth!" Peter shouted. Jack and Raichu's eyes are yellow, and Peter and Umbreon's eyes are dark blue. Now they're about to go monk against each other, and everyone is watching carefully on both of Jack and Peter.

"Wait! That's the Hyuga Style!" Said Joey, surprised. "Since when did he?"

"Remember; he got it from his cousin." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You." Joey was surprised. "But now, since they've activated their eyes, now things will become intense here."

"But will they make it?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "I mean, they're just kids."

"You might consider them as kids," Trey said, "But I consider them as warriors. Just watch."

When the match continues, Jack begins to thrust to Peter's face. Peter bends over, avoiding it just in time, Peter swift kicks to where Jack's legs are, and Jack jumps in the air, performing a spinning kick. Peter blocks the spinning kicks by using his elbow to fend them off. He grabbed one of Jack's legs, and throws him.

Jack landed on the ground, unharmed, and continues to fight. They continue to try and thrust and slap each other, but their defensive skills are improving, and they can tell where the attack is coming. Jack tries to thrust, and Peter tries to thrust, from thrust-to-thrust, they can't seem to touch each other by thrusting.

Raichu and Umbreon are different from Jack and Peter. They try to attack each other by using ramming into each other by Tackles and Quick Attacks, but they miss every time. Raichu tries to hit Umbreon, but misses. Umbreon tries to use a full Tackle, but Raichu jumps in the air. They continue to fight against each other as time passes through by.

Now Umbreon uses Faint Attack, Raichu looks the other way, and Umbreon attacks. But Raichu grabbed Umbreon's head just in time, and throws him off. Umbreon landed just in time before he could the ground. They continue to fight like monk pok'emon, and monk warriors.

Jack has a clear shot, and thrusts through. But Jack got kicked on the left by Peter's right leg. Jack felt the pain form his left side. He grabbed Peter's right leg, pulls him like some kind of fishing rod, and then thrusts Peter on his chin by an uppercut. Peter felt the pain, and tries to kick Jack while he's in the air. Jack bends over before the foot could touch him, making it a miss.

Looks a real battle between both Jack and Peter, and the same goes to their pok'emon, who are still fighting against each other like monks. Everyone was still watching, amazed at there training, it feels as though this is the most epic match they've ever seen.

"You see?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "No matter how many times they keep this up, they'll always fight against each other for a reason."

"But they're evenly match." Said Brent, "How could they stand continuing to fight against each other like that."

"Think about it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jack's Courage, and Peter's Darkness, they're both the same as ever like rivals." He explains. "It's been so long for them both be like rivals. Whenever you fight against your own rival, things could get ugly around here. Jack and Peter were known rivals like how Ash and Gary were known rivals.

"But this is a different story, because since Jack and Peter wanted to fight against each other, they have to become strong. However, Jack still has a secret he won't forget, which includes him straight to victory."

"Great, a secret." Said Joey.

"Just watch." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You see how those two started to react to each other?"

"Yes." Jena replied. "They're still fighting."

"Now look at their pok'emon." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wait a minute." Said Ben, surprised. "Their pok'emon…they're copying just like Jack and Peter on how they fight."

"Exactly." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Its like twins fighting against, a sibling rivalry. That's how you always fight against your own rival, and from this point of view; Dantos share their bloods with their pok'emon. Now do you understand?"

"I know that." Said Jena.

"Then why didn't you speak up?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Did I miss something?"

Everyone turns around, and then a dashing man, attractive, tall, flashy or gaudy clothing, flick blond hair, small goatee, bright blue eyes, blue suede shoes, sleeves loose, and wears a cape. Yo-Yo Man, Erika, and Grace remember him from anywhere.

"Uldor." Said Yo-Yo Man, "What brings you here to the tournament?"

"I don't know why, but something tells me to come here." Said Uldor.

"Hello." Said Jena, "Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer."

"Bentar, Second Gymleader." Said Ben.

"Todd Jameson of the…" Said Todd.

"_Worthless Clan." _Said Joey, whispering to Uldor. He's just teasing Todd, just for the fun of it.

"Hey!" Todd shouted, "I'm from the Hero Clan!"

"Yeah, getting whooped by Peter and Jack." Said Sarah, and then Sarah, Amy, Mike, and Max started to laugh.

"WHY YOU!" Todd shouted, angry.

"Relax, we were just teasing you." Said Trey, "I was hoping you would fight against real fiends, not those who been acting like monsters. I think it would have been best to earn some more experience instead of less experience."

"Very funny!" Said Todd.

"But look at the match." Said Tamer, pointing at the arena, and everyone looks. It seems that the fight is still going, and they still have a very long stamina for fighting that long. Jack and Raichu will have to keep fighting before Peter unleashes his evil form again. They only have a lot of hours and minutes until Episode 210.

No Notes.


	232. Chapter 210

Episode 210

The big match between a Hero and his Rival, part II

"Come on and fight!" Peter shouted, trying to attack Jack.

"…Okay." Said Jack, and then he vanished. Peter missed, and the same goes to Umbreon.

"Ugh! Where did he go?" Ask Peter, looking around. _"Warrior's don't disappear that fast. If I was that boy, where would I attack?" _POW! "AGH!" Peter was attacked from behind, and was kicked straight to the air. "AGH!"

"Jack! Da-vis!"

"_I get it!" _Peter thought, _"This is his Inu Clan Barrage. Have I got a trick for him, so try and kick, and let's see what happens."_

WHAM! "Inu Clan Barrage!" A voice shouted, and Peter falls straight to the ground.

"Are you serious?" Fwomp.

"Surprise? It's me, Raichu!" Said Raichu.

"And my name is Jack Davis!" Jack shouted, "I'm ganna become the Pok'emon Hero!"

Everyone was really amazed at Jack's new act. "Did you see that?" Ask one of the crowds.

"Yeah! I did." Said another.

"That Jack Davis guy is amazing."

"Never mess with him, believe it."

"I don't know what to say, but that boy and his mouse are sure cute."

"I think Jack and Peter are attracting the crowd way too much." Said Uldor. "So what's next?"

Peter got back up, and now charges towards Jack. "WHY YOU!" Peter looks very mad, and Jack jumps in the air. _"Nice Try!" _He thought, he stopped, side step, and when Jack came back down, Peter rammed Jack, grabbing him on the arms. "I got you!"

"No! Jack!" Erika shouted, worried.

"JACK!" Grace shouted, more worried.

"Time to lose the tournament!" Peter shouted, charging towards the wall. BOOM! Peter made a huge wall by using Jack's body. Peter smirks. "Hmph. I win. What an amateur."

"I wouldn't count out Jack just yet." Said Joey, looking over the Coliseum from his left.

Peter looks through the big hole, and then some something that looks like rubber arms and legs, but colored yellow. "…Could this be?"

"Gum-Gum…"

Something came this way, and them rammed Peter through the stomach and shouted, "ROCKET!!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" BOOM! That sent Peter straight towards the wall, and made a big hole. Looks like Jack had his skin yellow, by eating something from what Monkey D. Luffy just ate.

"I'm ganna become the Pok'emon Hero." Said Jack. "And don't you forget it."

"Oh boy!" Said Joey, surprised. "This is going to be good! Who wants some meat? What, no one? Oh well, more for me."

"Could that be Jack?" Ask Grace, surprised. "I've never seen Jack look like that."

"That's his Gum-Gum Powers." Said Yo-Yo Man. "He must have eaten a Curse Fruit before Peter slammed him towards the wall. That was a smart idea though, and too quick."

"You heard the man!" Sarah shouted. "Don't just stand there and doing nothing. Get fighting!"

"Go Jack." Said Erika.

"Alright, big brother!" Zac shouted.

"I'm ganna wipe that smile off your fast!" Peter shouted, charging towards Jack. "HAAAAAAAGH!" Jack stretched his body, and Peter missed. _"What? I miss? How could a rubber freak do that?"_

"What? You want me to tag you?" Ask Jack.

"Hold still, you devil!" Peter shouted, trying to attack with his Masamune. But the more slashing, the more stretching Jack becomes, and more Peter misses, the better.

"Come on." Said Jack, playing around.

"Is Jack that dumb?" Ask Sarah.

"He's just playing with Peter." Said Trey, "But Jack's not the only who has rubber powers."

"You mean?" Ask Joey's Pikachu.

"That's right." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Raichu has rubber powers, and he's messing with Umbreon."

"Oh snap." Said Sarah, "Those two are intense, I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"Hold still!" Peter shouted, trying to slash rubber Jack.

"Okay." Said Jack, twisting his arm around, "Gum-Gum-Pound!" POW! Right on the chest, and Peter was punched straight back to the wall. "Tag! You're it!"

"AGH!" Peter shouted, attacked. "I'm going to wipe that smile off of that grin!" But something rammed Peter, and it was his Umbreon. Raichu must have punched Umbreon hard to send him flying, and accidentally attack Peter. "What?" He asks, "You too?"

"Come on." Said Jack, "I still want to play."

"Why you!" Peter shouted, trying to go after Jack, and when comes to a slash, both Jack and Raichu vanished. Peter was surprised. "What? Where did he?" There was a crack on the hole, Peter looks down, and then he was surprised. "! Oh shoot!"

POW! Right out of the ground punches Peter under the chin. It's a double punch, made by Jack and Raichu.

"Peek-a-boo!" Said Jack.

"AGH!" Peter shouted in pain, "This can't be happening. Not by a Longshot." _"He's been toying with me too long." _Peter charges his hand, like blue static is coming out of his right hand. He smirks. "We'll just see who gets the last laugh!"

"Not that technique!" Todd shouted, surprised. "It's that technique of his. The 'Thunder of Darkness'."

"You moron! It's called the 'Thunder Blade', known as 'Lighting Blade'." Said Joey.

"We call it the Thunder of Darkness." Said Jena, "But you can it the Thunder Blade."

"Stop it!" Said Yo-Yo Man, demanding them both; "There is a difference, and stop calling it from its new names. They do have the same name together you know. It's just called the 'Thunder Blade', and I think something's about to happen. This is as far as he can go, and he better remember this well."

"HAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!" Peter just charges towards rubber Jack from his right side of his right hand, covered in blue static. But when he's still charging, he felt something from the back of his neck, felt the pain, and covered it. But Peter wouldn't give up, and then thrusts through Jack's stomach.

Everyone was concerned if Jack felt it. Peter looks at Jack, but he was shocked. "TAG!" Jack shouted, attacking with a long punch. "You're it again!"

"No way!" Peter shouted, but lucky the friction is with him, and stopped beside Umbreon. "I've had enough!" Peter lifts his Masamune in the air, and starts to spin it. Everyone was confused at Peter.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, confused. "What's he doing?"

"This is new." Said Trey.

"This is different." Said Yo-Yo Man, "This is when Peter fights against an opponent that's rubber."

Peter continues to spins the Masamune around, and then shouts, "Wind Sickle!" One slash, and then a big ring spin around like a spinning scythe, and then attacks Jack.

"AAAGGGHH!!!" Jack shouted, a bit slice.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, worried.

"The Wind Sickle is really a Wind attack." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "It makes the user spins his or her weapon around, create a ring, and then makes a slash ounce to attack the opponent. It's just liked a big scythe spinning around and cutting the opponent."

"! Like Temari's 'Wind Scythe Jutsu'." Said Joey, and Yo-Yo Man nodded. "Jack! Be careful!"

"Do you have to get me worried?" Jack asks, he looks straight, but then there's more coming this way. "Whoa!" Good timing, Jack and Raichu jumped over the Wind Sickle just in time. "Yes." Said Jack, but when he looks at his hands, they started to turn back to white. "…Uh-Oh." He was surprised. "Not good."

"Jack!" Said Raichu, "Something's not right." He looks at Jack, worried. Both Jack and Raichu look at Peter, and then some black static comes out of Peter's body, like something evil is about to happen.

"Oh no!" Said Amy, shocked. "It can't be."

"We knew Peter is about to do it." Said Jena, "He's turning evil again."

"Will you stop rubbing it in?" Joey demanded. "We're running out of time! We need to take action right now!"

"It's too late!" Amy shouted, pointing. "Look!"

Everyone was surprised, and gasped. Peter has become Seymour Guado, again. He's even more creeper then the last time he fought from before. Thanks to the "Curse Mark", Peter is now Seymour Guado, but still in control.

"_Welcome to Oblivion!" _Said Seymour Guado. _"Remember me, Jack Davis? I was the one from the Galleon Coliseum, and I sure like my revenge on you."_

"Jack! Get out of there!" Joey shouted. "He's too powerful to handle! You and Raichu must get out of here now before things can become real ugly!"

"Jack!" Erika shouted, "Run!"

"Jack!" Zac shouted.

"You're no match against Nickless!" Trey shouted. "Get out of the Coliseum! Now!"

"I can't believe he's back." Said Jena, getting behind Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack! Let us handle it!" Ben shouted.

"No!" Jack shouted. "…This is my fight, and my fight alone." He raises his right hand in the air, and then what clones from the backside of his right hand, is a Triforce. "I will not run away from fear. I was chosen by the gods to save this world. Power doesn't matter, because…I'm Jack Davis. I will have to fight Peter alone, so let me fight against Peter myself."

"…Jack." Said Grace, worried.

"Be careful, big brother." Said Erika.

"It's time, to release…the beast." Said Jack, pulling out an item. It looks like a bottle holding Red Mystic inside. Everyone was shocked to see Red Mystic.

"Oh Zucions no!" Said Sarah, "You better not drink that bottle!"

"…I have to." Said Jack, and then he drinks the bottle. Jack felt something from his body, and then started to transform. Long brown hair, red eyes, a dog's face, fangs, whisker marks, brown fur on his body, and claws. _"It's…over…Seymour Guado." _Jack howled very loudly at the whole Coliseum, and everyone started to freak out.

Not only Jack transformed into a demon, but also the same goes to Raichu, and if Peter transformed into his evil self, the same goes to Umbreon. This must that the epic battle continues on, and there will be a big challenge.

"_Come." _Seymour taunted, and Jack went rampage after Seymour.

Demon Jack attacks Seymour by charging. _"Die!"_ Jack misses Peter, because Peter is blocking with his Masamune.

"_HAA!!"_ Demon Raichu shouted, charging towards Umbreon with a Quick Attack. POW! Umbreon took serious damage then ever.

"_Breon!"_ Umbreon shouted, attacked.

"_Ha! Hu! Die!"_ Seymour shouted, attacking Demon Jack. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"_Agh! Ack! WHOA!"_ Demon Jack shouted attacked, he recovers. _"DIE!"_

Umbreon attacks with Darkness Ball, it looks like a bigger version then Shadow Ball. Umbreon blasts Darkness at Demon Raichu, and then Raichu avoids the attack.

"_Believe it!" _Demon Jack shouted, striking at Seymour.

"_Ugh!" _Seymour shouted, and then Demon performs Omnislash by his own claws. Demon Jack slashes Seymour all the way, and then he howls very loudly, making a powerful explosion on Seymour.

"_AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"_ Seymour wailed, and then falls to the ground. _"Urgh!"_

Demon Raichu charges its electricity, and then blasts a bolt of red lighting at Umbreon. Umbreon almost manages to avoid the red static, but only one scar.

"_I've had enough!"_ Seymour shouted, pulling back something that looks like black flames. "Dark Firaga!" He throws a black fire ball towards Demon Jack, but Demon Jack moves by the side, but only got too close to the explosion.

"_What?"_

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted, releasing another Darkness Ball at Demon Raichu. Raichu avoids it before it could hit him.

"_Da! Yo! Ya!"_ Demon Jack shouted, attacking Seymour with his claws. Slash! Slash! Slash! _"Here I go again!" _SLASH!

"_Agh!" _Seymour shouted, attacked.

"_HUR! AGH!"_ Demon Jack dived down while he's in the air, and then pounds straight to the ground to where Seymour is, and Seymour roles right.

"_No way!" _Said Seymour, recovering. "What's wrong, is that the best you could do?"

Demon Raichu charges electricity, and then blasts out red lighting at Umbreon. "RAI-CHUU!!!!"

"BREON!" Umbreon shouted, wailing out loud, and recovered.

"_Welcome to Oblivion!" _Seymour shouted, flying up. He disappeared to the skies, and then reappears, attacking by thrusting through Demon Jack by an octagon appearance. "YA!" Demon Jack avoids all four attacks, but was attacked by four more.

"_Agh! YA! AGH! AAAAGGGGHHH!!!" _Demon Jack wailed, but he recovers.

"_YA!" _Seymour shouted. _"Dark Thundaga!" _Black Lighting came from the skies, and attacks both Demon Jack and Demon Raichu in the arena. Demon Raichu avoids the black lightings, but Demon Jack wasn't fast enough.

"_AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!" _Demon Jack wailed, but he covers. _"Die!"_

Umbreon blows out another Darkness Ball at Demon Raichu. "Breon!" But Demon Raichu avoids the Darkness Ball just in time before it hits him.

"_Believe it!" _Demon Jack shouted, and then he strikes. Demon Jack releases a massive Omnislash at Seymour, like a lot of hound dogs are attacking Seymour, and then at the sixteenth, he howls, creating a big explosion, and then Seymour is damaged even more.

"_AGH!" _Seymour shouted, but then when he recovers, he gets in front of Demon Jack, and then slashes him on his forehead. _"Die! Mortal!" _SLASH!

"_AAAAAAAA_AAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!" Demon Jack wailed, but something's worse. When Demon Jack fell on the ground, he returns back to himself again, and the same goes to his Raichu. Everyone was very shock to see this happen, two demons returning to their normal selves.

"JACK!" Joey shouted.

Jack is now a sitting duck, lying on the ground in peril. Seymour had his Masamune ready, to kill Jack. His eyes turned even redder, like this is terror of death.

"_Well, well, well." _Said Seymour, laughing. _"Finally, for a very long time. I, Nickless, am about to kill this Empire ounce and for all, and letting evil spread all over, creating Ten Thousand Years of Darkness, and forever be darkness." _Seymour looks through Jack's stuff, and then found the Black Materia. _"I'll take that."_ He took it, and now everyone is in a panic.

"Shoot!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, surprised. "He's got it!"

"The Black Materia." Said Jena, worried, "Not pretty."

"_Now Akoo will give me a free wish, and I'll destroy you." _Said Seymour, staring at Jack. _"All of the witness will see your death, here and now." _He lifts his Masamune up in the air, and points at Jack. _"Time to die, Pok'emon Hero. I've been waiting for this for a very, long, time."_ Seymour thrusts towards Jack, and everyone was shock.

…Is he…dead? Everyone had his or her eyes closed. When they have a look, everyone was very shocked. The Masamune was almost near Jack, and Jack is still alive. Seymour looks at someone, and there was Jestro.

"Tournament rules." Said Jestro.

"_What? What did you stop me for?" _Ask Seymour, angry. Jestro points at Jack, and then Jack had a "T" sign for what the judge's use, a "Timeout". _"You Coward! You had to take a break, didn't you?"_

"Rules stated that a warrior must take a break before continuing on." Said Jestro, explaining. "And since your opponent is calling for a timeout, then we'll be taking a twenty-minute break right now."

"_Fine." _Said Seymour, putting breaking free and putting his Masamune away.

Everyone was relieved, Jack was lucky to be alive, but can he get up?

"Okay, now we can get him." Said Trey. He gets to the arena, and walks up to him. Joey teleports by swirling fire, and then reappears near Jack. It seems that Jack was really wounded, and something's bleeding from his forehead.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Ask Joey. Jack wouldn't respond. He's feeling in pain, like a real wound mark.

"I'll carry him." Said Trey, he picks up Jack, and puts him on his right shoulder. "We better hurry." Trey carries Jack to a bench, but Raichu gets up, feeling recovered, and follows Trey and Joey. Trey lays Jack on the bench, just to see if something just happened.

"Well?" Ask Joey, "Did you find anything?"

"I'm not a doctor." Said Trey.

"No, but I can help." Said a voice, and its Jack's sister, Erika.

"Okay, Erika." Said Trey, "Do your thing." Erika puts her right hand on the body, it glows to see if there's a problem.

"I…don't see it." Said Erika.

"Jack." Said Zac, "You can't be dead!" He's even more concern then ever.

"Jack! Please get up!" Said Grace, worried.

"Relax, everyone." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He's alive, but something's wrong with him."

"What about the blood?" Ask Tamer, "It's coming from his forehead."

"Forehead?" Yo-Yo Man asks, he lifts Jack's hair from his forehead, and then, there's the symbol, wounded.

"I was afraid of this." Said a voice, "It's his symbol, isn't it?"

They turned around, and then saw a man with red normal hair, blue pants, brown vest, and a beard. "Lionel." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Long time no see."

"Same here." Said Lionel, "Jack is in crises because of his symbol." Lionel beside Jack, lifts the hair from his forehead, and then saw his symbol wounded. "The Lost Heir of the Hero, what happened to the symbol?"

"I guess the Lost Heir of the Hero is wounded." Said Todd.

"Why would Seymour do that?" Ask Ben.

"You have no idea." Said Lionel, "You might say it's like a curse."

"…Curse?" Ask Zac, "My older brother, dad?"

"Yes." Lionel Explained, "And it seems that Nickless has found Jack's weak point, to make him vulnerable. One big scratch or a cut on the symbol, and Jack becomes the weakest of them all. He can't survive with the symbol, because how he kept his blood to the symbol. If Jack is not careful, then this is how it happens."

"But will Jack be able to still fight?" Ask Grace, "We can't let him."

"It's up to Jack." Said Lionel, "Either he continues to fight or forfeits."

"Maybe I could heal the wound." Said Jena.

"Or you two can heal him." Said Lionel, "It's okay." Jena and Erika places their hands on the wounded symbol, and then it glows green leaves. The wound is healed, but Jack feels a little weak. "Jack, you can wake up now."

Jack opened his eyes, and gets up. But from the pain of his symbol, he gets up slowly, and still feeling the pain.

"Bliemmy." Said Jack.

"Good to have you back, Jack." Said Joey.

"Jack, thank Zucions!" Said Grace, wrapping her arms around him. "You had us worried here! What happened?"

"I don't know." Said Jack, "At first, I was good, but now, I feel as though my powers are gone."

"How gone?" Ask Yang.

"Very." Said Jack, "I feel as though my Jedi powers, my monk powers, my Saiyan powers, and now my Demon powers. It's like they're not around me, and I am no longer myself."

"Jack! If you don't do something," Raichu said, "Then Seymour will slice us like Swiss Cheese." Jack is staring at Raichu, and Raichu is confused. "…What?"

"Raichu, get on my lap." Said Jack, and Raichu gets on Jack's lap, but still confused. "Hold still." Jack had his right hand on Raichu's right hand, and then concentrates. Something glows on Jack's right hand, and now it's going to Raichu. Raichu was surprised.

"Agh! Jack! No!" Raichu shouted, "Guys! Stop him, now! He can't do it! Do something guys before it's too late!" But it's already too late, and now Jack's Triforce is gone. He lets go of Raichu's right hand, and Raichu looks at his right hand. Now Raichu has the Triforce of Courage. He was surprised. "Agh! Jack, what did you do?"

"I think, Jack gave his Triforce to Raichu." Said Joey.

"Oh yes, giving one to another." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Just like 'Entrust'."

"Entrust?" Ask Ben.

"It's an ability when we hand out our ability to an ally." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And it seems that Jack has learned Entrust as well."

The tournament is still going, and now Jack will have to face against Seymour without all of his abilities, but give them to Raichu. What will Jack do without his abilities, and how will he fight without them? Find what will happen on Episode 211.

Still no notes.


	233. Chapter 211

Episode 211

The big match from a Hero and his Rival, part III

"Jack, what are you going to do now?" Ask Jena, "You can't just go out there without your powers."

"Sometimes a warrior can go without powers." Said Jack, doing something inside the changing room. "My only chance is to be myself."

"Oh snap." Said Sarah, "You trippin."

"Stop speaking street, Sarah!" Tamer shouted at her daughter.

"Okay, my bad." Said Sarah.

Jack just got out of the changing room, but he's wearing the same clothes from a long time ago. He's wearing orange jacket, blue should pads, red long pants, an "N" Logo, green gloves, green shoes, and his red cap. Amy and Sarah were irritated to see Jack wear his old cloth again.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" Ask Amy.

"Amy. What's more important is to be myself." Said Jack, "I don't think 'black' is my kind of thing. I'm more of a medieval person. But now, it's almost time for my match to continue."

"Don't get hurt too hard." Said Yang, "Everyone is watching, and we can't see you get hurt."

"I'll be okay." Said Jack, "Believe me."

"Then don't overdue yourself." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Don't worry, you'll have your powers back soon."

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Try not to lose." Said Trey. "Now, you and your Raichu are on."

"I almost forgot." Said Jack, pulling out something. "Here Jena, this belongs to you." He puts a rainbow sphere on Jena's hand, then left.

Jack and Raichu returns back to the arena, and there's both Seymour and Umbreon in the arena, waiting to continue the fight. As for the rest of the team, they return back to the stands.

"Why would Jack give this to me?" Ask Jena, "Unless…" She was surprised. "It's Ho-Oh!"

"What?" Ask Ben, surprised. "Did Jack just take Ho-Oh and made Ho-Oh his guider?"

"I can't believe it!" Todd shouted, "You good for nothing thief, I'm going to slaughter you for this!"

"You wanna go down there and fight against Peter again?" Ask Joey.

"I'll pass." Todd replied.

"_Well, well."_ Said Seymour, _"Aren't you ready to fight?"_

"I will." Said Jack, "But I'm the one who's going to fight." Peter looks at Raichu, and then he saw Raichu quipped with Jack's Empire Sword and Shield.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_ Said Seymour, _"That fur ball is going to fight?"_

"Don't forget a warrior's code; never underestimate your opponents." Said Jack.

"_Then let's fight and see about it." _Seymour said, pulling his Masamune out and prepared. _"I don't care if there is a warrior, because I'm going to wipe that smile off your fast."_

"When you two are ready." Said Jestro, and then he announced. "Begin!" And then the whole crowd goes wild.

"_Be careful, Jack." _Erika thought, worried.

"_Come." _Said Seymour, and then he strikes. _"Ya!" _When he strikes, Jack and Raichu got out of the way to avoid the attack. _"Hold still and let me kill you!"_

"Just try and get me!" Jack shouted, "Your father is a fool to fight against me!"

"_You dare insult my father that way?" _Seymour asks, "Then die!" He throws out a dark fireball at Jack, and Jack avoids it just in time. _"Hold still, you demon!"_

"Here I go!" Raichu shouted, charging towards Umbreon. _"I just hope I know all of Jack's abilities." _He thought, and then he attacks at Raichu.

Umbreon avoids the attack before the sword could touch him. Umbreon attacks with a full tackle, and Raichu was tackled too hard.

"Agh!" Raichu shouted, attacked. But Raichu recovers. "Oh boy." He tries attack with a three-slash attack. "Ha! Ho! Ya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Umbreon was attacked.

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted, slashed all over. Umbreon uses Faint Attack, and Raichu looks around as a distraction. He tries to attack, but Raichu sensed it just in time and avoids it.

"Ha! To! Ha!" Raichu shouted, attacking Umbreon, but Umbreon avoids the slashing.

Umbreon uses Faint Attack, pointing in another direction. "Breon."

"What?" Ask Raichu, looking at where Umbreon is pointing at, and then Umbreon attacks Raichu. "AGH!" Raichu was attacked, but then poof into a stripped apple, and then tackles Umbreon out of nowhere. "Gotcha!" Pow!

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted, attacked.

"I got it!" Raichu started to charge up, and then blast out a bolt of Thunder at Umbreon.

"Breon!" The lighting electrocutes Umbreon. Umbreon just shook that off, but breathing slowly, and in opens its mouth.

"Oh boy." Said Raichu, surprised. "I don't like where this is going." Umbreon holds out a big black ball, the Darkness Ball, and then blasts it towards Raichu. Raichu manages to avoid the blast before it could hit him. "Whoa! Now it's my turn." He charges towards Umbreon, and then slashes. "Ya!" But Umbreon dodges it, and then releases another Darkness Ball at Raichu.

"Breon!"

Raichu avoids it just in time, but was almost caught in the explosion. "Whoa!" He attacks Umbreon with the Empire Sword. "Ha! Try this! Ya!" Raichu swings his sword at Umbreon, but Umbreon dodges Raichu's attacks.

"Breon!" Umbreon released another Darkness Ball at Raichu, but Raichu dodges it and goes after Umbreon.

"Miss me!" Said Raichu, and then he charges electricity. He strikes Umbreon with Thunder again. Umbreon becomes electrocuted, and now in peril. Raichu just ran out of energy, and standing still for stand by. Umbreon charges up another Darkness Ball, and then blast it at Raichu in a perfect shot. "AGH!" Raichu was attacked, but he recovers and can still fight. "Here we go!"

Raichu charges towards Umbreon, and makes a full body Tackle Attack. But Umbreon dodges it, and releases another Darkness Ball at Raichu.

"Whoa!" Raichu shouted, avoiding the Darkness Ball. Umbreon miss the attack. Raichu attacks Umbreon with the Empire Sword. "Ho! Try this!" Slash! Slash! Raichu continues to attack, but uses Mega Kick all the way, flipping to knock out Umbreon. "AAAGGHH!!"

"BREON!" Umbreon wailed, and then Umbreon is knocked out.

"So…dizzy." Said Raichu, feeling dizzy, but he shakes that off. "What happen?"

"Raichu!" Zac shouted, "Jack needs help!" Raichu turns around, and then saw Jack still dodging the Dark Fireballs.

"_Annoying pest!" _Seymour shouted. He floats in the air, covering in darkness. _"Welcome to Oblivion!" _He disappeared, and then attacks Jack by appearing with eight ways. Jack avoids each of the attacks, and when Seymour appears, black lighting strikes. _"Die! Empire!" _Jack avoids the static.

"You still can't touch me." Said Jack.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, throwing the Empire Sword, "Catch!" Raichu just threw the Empire Sword right at Jack, and when Jack got his power back, he catches the Empire Sword, and now Jack is holding it. Everyone was surprised to see it.

"…Empire Sword, help me defeat the darkness." Said Jack, he stares at Seymour, pulls the sword back and shouted, "Here it comes!" Slash! Right on to Seymour's forehead, and then blood started to come out. "That's payback! Now here's the real deal! Believe it!" Jack slashes Seymour all the way, swinging the Empire Sword around, and top spins.

Jack unleashed his final overdrive on Seymour, and it's the same thing Omega did to him before. It is known as _"Omnislash."_ Jack had his overdrive way up, and unleashed the most devastating attack everyone is seeing, and for the final attack, Jack jumps up, and then sword plant on Seymour's forehead.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _Seymour wailed, frozen.

"Gotcha!" Said Jack, he gets off, puts on a black glove, and then thrust through Seymour's neck. The glove phases through the neck, and then what came out is the "Curse Mark". "Aha!" Jack posed. He takes the Empire Sword off of Seymour, and now Seymour started to disappear.

No longer and ugly face, Peter is returning back to his normal self. Everyone was amazed to see this happen, that Jack and Raichu got Peter back to himself again.

"Hurray! Jack!" Zac cheered, "He did it!"

"Alright, cousin!" Zatch cheered.

"Oh well." Said Joey, "At least he won."

"Now that's how you play a game of chess." Said Omega, "Now that's 'checkmate'."

"Ugh. What? What happened?" Ask Peter, looking at Jack.

"Sorry." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "It seems that you were possessed by Nickless again."

"Great." Said Peter, "I always hated that. Every time I go into darkness, they always possess me. I wanted to use the power of the darkness, but I've been turning into darkness all the time."

"Peter." Said Jack, "Maybe you should stop turning into the darkness and find some way to control it."

"It's no good using it." Said Raichu, "It's probably because of something you had, like that curse mark on the back of your neck."

"Dang." Said Peter, looking at the skies. "All I ever wanted to do is just kill my father, leave this world, and take care of my duties." He looks at Jack. "I can't stand doing this when I'm battling against me. When I duel or fight against you two, my dark self takes control and tries to kill you. So now, I'm giving up being your rival." He still had his Masamune, and puts the blade on Jack's left shoulder. "Jack Davis and Raichu…I forfeit the match."

"You decided to forfeit the match?" Ask Jestro.

"Yep." Peter replied. "If I keep this up, then I would end up killing Jack by accident. So I surrender the match, and let Jack Davis win."

"Very well." Said Jestro, and then he announced to the whole stands, "Peter Palm and his Umbreon forfeits the epic match. The winner goes to Jack Davis, and his pok'emon, Raichu."

Everyone started to cheer very loud, excited to see most epic match they have ever saw. Jack and Raichu looks at the whole crowd, seeing a lot of applauding, the cheering, and those who are big fans of Jack and Peter really loved it. Jack and Raichu are happy to see it.

"Jack! Raichu!" Joey shouted, "You won!"

"Well done, Jack." Said Trey.

"Hurray, Jack!" Jena cheered.

"Nice job, Pok'emon Hero." Said Ben.

"Well done." Said Todd.

"Good job, Jack." Said Godzica, "You too, Raichu."

"Jack! Raichu!" Grace cheered, "Do you want us to still go on that date sometime? Because you two are the best there ever was!"

"Jack! Raichu! Jack! Raichu! Jack! Raichu! Jack! Raichu! Jack! Raichu!"

"Link! Link! Link! Link! Link!

"Arcanine! Arcanine! Arcanine! Arcanine! Arcanine!"

"Venusaur! Venusaur! Venusaur! Venusaur! Venusaur!"

It seems that the whole fans are still cheering, and they still loved it. Jack holds up a peace sign, and cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jack cheered, waving to the whole crowd. "All of you have been a great audience. Thank you, thank you!" Jack and Raichu started to run around the whole arena, loving it, and blowing kisses to everyone.

"Well, that's Jack." Said Amy, "I guess he and Peter are very popular about the match."

"That was an impressive match they had." Said Mike, "Just like how Sanaskue and Joey fought."

"Don't forget Omega's match." Said Max, "And mines. It seems that everyone was excited to see it, and they were happy to see Tamer's impressive move against Omega."

"Hey! Stop it." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair, "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry." Said Max.

"Just look at him go." Said Raye, "Those two sure have a lot of stamina for running around in the whole arena."

"No wonder." Said Uldor, "So that's an impressive thing."

"But now what's going to happen?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I mean, this is the best. But don't you get the feeling this is some kind of set up?"

Trey and Uldor looks at Yo-Yo Man, confused, and looks at the arena. Yo-Yo Man looks around, and then saw some Black Ops around, but some are wearing the Black Ops as a disguise. Joey started to yawn.

"Wake me up when it's done." Said Joey, and then he fell asleep.

"_Wait a minute." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Since when did Joey fell asleep." _He looks around, and there are some of the audience falling asleep, feeling drowsy. Yo-Yo Man closed his eyes, and he sees blue fog around. _"Of course. Someone is using Sleeping Powder on our students." _"Bernard, Trey, Tamer, Uldor, you know what this is."

They closed their minds, and said, "Release." The entire students fell asleep, like sleeping drowsy. Jack, Raichu, Peter, and Jestro looks at the whole audience, confused.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Jack, looking around.

"Jack, do you want your stuff back?" Ask Raichu. Jack placed his right hand on Raichu's right hand, and then got his powers back again.

"That should do it." Said Jack.

"Jack, Raichu, doesn't that bother you?" Ask Peter, "Look around. Did you notice anything of why all of the students fell asleep?"

"He's right." Said Jestro, "It looks like some kind of set up. I can't tell what's going on or why all of the students and everybody else fall asleep that fast."

Peter returns his Umbreon back into his pok'emon. When he did, he felt something, surprised and shouted at Jack and Raichu, "Jack! Raichu! Get down!"

Jack and Raichu heard a big explosion coming from the wall, and ducks down. It looks like a magic attack by a shadow. A huge hole on the wall, and now there are fiends coming through the wall. It seems that the king had a feeling that everyone would end up into a deep slumber. He looks around, and it seems that he found some people that can help him out. However, his loyal servant, Jestro is still in the arena.

King Franklin clears his mind, and contacts those who were still asleep. _"Attention, attention. Yami, Zatch, Naruto, and Inuyasha, I need your help." _Telepathy really works, and it seems that all four of them were awake. _"It seems that the war has begun. Yami, we need your Dueling Monsters right now. Zatch, your lighting powers can guide the way to victory. Naruto, I need you to create as many shadow clones as possible. Inuyasha, there are a lot of monsters for you to fight. Their operation has begun, and the same goes to the war. I need you four to go to the 'Valley Trail', and fend off the fiends._

"_My knights will protect our people here in Hollow Bastion while the rest of you fight against the fiends in the 'Valley Trail'. Go! Hurry!"_

"Yes, King Franklin." They said, and then they took off in a flash.

"It seems that the war has begun." Said Jestro, "And this could get ugly."

"Are you going to help out too?" Ask Jack, looking at Jestro, confused.

"Yeah, I mean like, are you going to help us fight them off?" Ask Raichu.

"Listen," Jestro explains, "I need you, Raichu, and Peter go straight to the 'Valley Trail', and fight your way through the fiends. There will be shadows there too, but it's a hard trail to get through. Our Black Ops are taking care of things here, and so are the teachers and the adults. Just go straight up ahead, and don't stop until you get to Valley Trail and wait for orders."

"You don't want us to help?" Ask Jack.

"Not to worry." Said Jestro, "We can take care of ourselves." He throws out a pok'e ball in the air and shouted, "I summon you, Dragonite!" The clouds swirl around, and then an orange dragon with blue wings and whiskers appears.

"No way!" Said Jack, surprised. "You had a Dragonite too?"

"King's rules." Said Jestro. "He has like thousands of pok'emon with him, even those who are fake and real. He lends us his pok'emon to only serve for him, and help him in his duties. But hey, if you are a servant to the king, maybe he can lend you a powerful pok'emon, like a Dinosaur or something."

"Amazing!" Said Jack, "I can't wait to have a dinosaur of my very own!"

"Focus!" Said Peter, calling Jack, "We need to get through the fiends and fast." He looks around, and now they're surrounded. "I think this is going to be fun!" He throws three pok'e balls up in the air, and then three pok'emon came out. "I summon you two! Charizard! Alakazam! And Nidoking!" A red dragon and a fire on its tail appeared, the next looks like it has a mustache holding two silver spoons, and a monster like with a horn and purple skin.

"Let's have some fun!" Jack shouted, throws two pok'e balls in the air. "I summon Arcanine and Venusaur!" Two pok'emon came out of their pok'e balls, and then a big red down and a pok'emon holding a big flower on its back with green skin.

"Alright!" Raichu cheered. "The gang is all here!"

"Looks like you're going to need the help you need." Said Jestro. "Don't worry, some will come up to you soon, but you wanna put something on to make sure they won't catch. Trust me, fiends have a highly good smell, and if they follow, you'll attract more fiends."

"We'll just clear them out." Said Peter.

"Great." Said Jestro, "Now go!"

Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon started to attack each of the fiends around, getting them out of the way. There are so many fiends around, like Lupines, Bombs, Drakes, Birds, Reptiles, Wasps, and Helms everywhere. Arcanine can make a good team by using a double Flamethrower, burning the Wasps down. Venusaur uses Razor Leaf on all of the fiends around. With Alakazam on their side, he'll use Psychic to move the bombs somewhere else to other fiends. Raichu uses Thunder on the birds, just to stop them on their track.

Dragonite can use infinite Hyper Beams on all of the fiends, like B-B-Q chick. Nidoking can use Rock Throw and Earthquake to crush the Helms and Drakes into pieces. As for Jack and Peter, they can slash their way through Lupines and Reptiles.

When they're still battling, it seems that Amy wasn't asleep. She was awake this whole time, and looking at the arena, seeing a powerful war in the battle. Lucky for her, she's immune to Sleeping Powder, because she is a cat, but females always take naps and never fall asleep very fast.

"What? What's going on?" Ask Amy, looking around. She's seen all of the students asleep. "It must have been Sleeping Powder. But what's going on, and why is everyone asleep?"

"Amy!" A voice shouted, and one of the fiends is about to get her.

"AGH!" Amy screamed. POW!

"Dynamic Entry!" Bernard shouted, kicking a find, and that was a Lupine. "I'm not just fast!"

"Wha?" Ask Amy, looking confused. "Bernard?"

"Amy!" Said Yo-Yo Man, protecting Amy. "Listen to me."

"Okay." Said Amy, nod her head.

"It seems that there are fiends around the whole place," Yo-Yo Man explained, "and this is no place for students to watch teachers fight against tougher fiends."

"But what's going on?" Ask Amy, "Why are Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon fighting down with Jestro?"

"Because…there's a war." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It seems that the war has begun between good and evil. However, it seems that since you're the only one who is immune to Sleep Powder, we need you to go after Jack and Peter."

Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon just left the arena, leaving Jestro and his pok'emon to fight against some of the fiends around the whole arena. Amy was surprised that Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon took off without saying good-bye.

"But it's too risky to go alone." Yo-Yo Man continued. "If you and your pok'emon go alone, I believe that there will be danger up ahead. So it should be best to get yourself some team."

"How am I going to do that?" Ask Amy, worried.

"Listen, it should be best that you go wake up Joey and Jena." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"But, can't we wake up the others?"

"It's no good. If you wake up more then three, then that'll take too long."

"So what you're saying is that you'll be coming along?"

"Not really. I'll have to stay here and defend the students from all of these fiends. Rinblade, Bernard, Trey, Tamer, Uldor, Jestro, Regazo, and the rest of the Black Ops are taking care of the fiends. I should tell you this, but consider this as the most top level ever, even I can't go."

"What do you expect us to do?"

"Just go wake up Jena and Joey, and then wait for orders. Jack should be able to hear this one. It is known as the highest rank mission ever made, and most sub quest of them all. Just a reminder, if you catch a fiend, fight it. You must make your way through and follow both Jack and Peter."

"Listen, we don't have time for chit chats." Said Bernard.

"Why?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Look around you." Said Bernard, pointing at the fiends. "There's too many, and if you don't give us a hand here, we're sunk."

"Good point." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Are you ready, Amy? Because this is the known as Mission A, now it's time."

It seems that the war has begun, and there's a lot of chaos around town. Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon just took off straight to "Valley Trail", and need to hurry there. However, it seems that Yami, Zatch, Naruto, and Inuyasha were being brainwash by the King's Command, and took off to "Valley Trail". Find out what will happen next on Episode 212.

-Jack and Peter had an epic slideshow.

-From Jack's own four abilities: Jedi, Monk, Rubber, and Demon.

-Seymour Guado has returned and tried to kill Jack.

-That symbol on Jack's forehead is like his weak point. Get it cut, and he'll be vulnerable.

-Jack can learn Entrust, just like Trey and Yo-Yo Man.

-Jack won against Peter, and used his final overdrive, "Omnislash".

-The war has begun, and both Jack and Peter took off to "Valley Trail".

-Where did Yami, Zatch, Naruto, and Inuyasha go? To "Valley Trail".


	234. Chapter 212

Episode 212

Heading to Valley Trail

Continuing on with the adventure, Jack, Raichu, and Peter left the arena, and now the whole tournament as ended. When the tournament ended, the entire fiends appeared to Hollow Bastion, attacking the whole city, and attacking the students in the stands. The teachers are destroying the fiends as possible around, but however, Amy May Rose, the Mithra who is a cat person can survive Sleep Powder. Yo-Yo Man cut his finger, and started to perform a summoning act.

"Here we go!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, placing two hands on the ground. White smoke came out of the student's back, and then a green bird with feather leaves as wings appeared. "My little friend here can help you out." Amy just stares at the green bird, confused. "He may look like a smaller version of my Treagle, but he can help you out."

"Oh!" Said Amy, looking at it cute, "It looks _cute_!" But then the green bird flies to where Amy is, and then Amy was surprised. "Eep!"

"_Alright, toots, listen up." _Said the small green bird, _"Just because I look like a small adorable summoning pok'emon, doesn't me you can treat me like on." _Amy stares at the green bird, feeling irritated.

"What did you say?" Ask Amy, sneering at the green bird.

"_I said, 'just because I look cute, doesn't mean you can call me a cute, adorable, summoning pok'emon." _The green bird replied. _"Got it, toots?"_

"I thought so!" Amy shouted, angry."

"Amy, Treagle!" Yo-Yo Man said, "There's no time to be bickering against each other. Go wake up Jena and Joey right now."

"Uh…" Said Amy, confused.

"_Look, just lay low and you'll be okay." _Said the small Treagle. _"Just crawl all the way to where Jena is, then crawl your way to where Joey is. Don't worry, I'll cover you."_

"Okay." Said Amy, and then she crawls walks through the seats like a real cat. Treagle is just walking on the beam rail, just protecting Amy from fiends. However, the teachers and adults all over are still fighting against the tougher fiends. She found Jena, lying next to Brent like they're both making out. "…Okay."

"_Sorry, Jena." _Said the small Treagle, _"But it's time to break up the romance." _The small green bird looks at Amy and said, _"Okay, wake her up with your technique."_

Amy just taps Jena's back with two fingers, and then rubs her to wake her up.

"_Jena, wake up." _Amy whispered. Jena wakes up slowly, and then was surprised to see Brent's eyes closed. _"Jena. Come on."_

"What?" Ask Jena, getting up fully, "What's going on?" One of the fiends like a Lupine spotted Jena like lunch, and then charges. Jena looks behind, and then was shocked to see it coming. "AGH!" Amy quickly grabs Jena, back on the ground, and then the Lupine misses.

"_Jena! Just stay down." _Amy whispered to Jena.

"But Brent!" Said Jena, surprised, staring at her boyfriend.

"_Forget the prince!" _Said the small Treagle. _"I need you two to stay low. Now it's Joey's turn to wake up."_

"Agh! A talking bird!" Jena shouted, surprised, and both the small Treagle and Amy were surprised.

"!"

"_Stupid girl! Do you want to get the fiends' attention?" _Ask the small Treagle.

"Did you just call me, 'stupid'?" Ask Jena, looking a little mad and irritated.

"_Jena! Just whisper." _Amy whispered, _"And follow me." _Amy crawls the other way, and Jena follows her. The small Treagle is still on the beams, still protecting them. When they crawl up the stairs, there is Joey, still sleeping on the ground. Amy is about to wake him up, but before she does, she looks at Joey's face.

Joey just twitched his eyes, and now Amy feels irritated. The small Treagle looks at Joey's leg, thinking he'll wake him up himself. "Mmmm-hmmm." Treagle just opened its beak, and then bites on Joey's left leg. Joey then woke up very shocked, getting up, and trying to shake the green bird off of his left leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Joey shouted, feeling the pain from his left leg.

"ERR! You were awake this whole time, you faker!" Amy shouted, pointing at Joey very mad. Joey just grabbed the small bird, and decided to pull his face like stretching.

"This is such a drag." Said Joey, stretching the bird's face. "I wouldn't care less for that Pok'emon Noble, anyway." The small Treagle has had it, and then bites Joey on his hand. Joey just shouted in pain. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHH!!! Stupid bird!"

"Well, served you right for beating me." Said Jena.

When all of the sudden, something just jump into the air, and now charging towards Joey, Jena, Amy, and the small Treagle. Amy and Joey look at the figure, and now the figure that looks like a Lupine is after Jena. Jena looks behind, and then screams.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice shouted, slamming the fiend towards the nearing wall. Bernard just saved the students, but Amy felt a little creep out, staring at Bernard.

"Wow!" Said Jena.

"Is he fast?" Ask Joey, "He's not like a Saiyan."

"I'm not just fast." Said Bernard, and then he thrusts through the fiend, and then created a huge wall. Joey, Jena, and Amy were surprised. "I was raised by the Saiyans all over."

"…No kidding?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Hurry!" Yo-Yo Man said, appearing. "Go through the hole Bernard just made, and follow Jack and Peter."

"Wait! What's going on?" Ask Jena.

"I'll tell you later." Said Amy, and then she takes Jena out through the hole and into the woods. "Come on!"

"Wha!"

"Oh man." Said Joey, still lazy. "This is such a drag."

"_Listen, kid. If this mission succeed, then I'll let you touch one of my feathers." _Said the small Treagle, but Joey was confused at the green bird.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"_Go on, touch them. They're really soft."_

"Huh?"

"_I mean really, just feel them."_

"Uh…"

The small Treagle got serious. _"I mean really! They are the most softest feathers a pillow can never resist!" _Joey is just staring at the small Treagle into deep space. _"Forget it." _Treagle takes Joey's right arm, bites him, and flies off carrying him off. _"Let's go!"_

"Ow! Hey!" Joey shouted, "Let go! I can fly by myself!"

"_Yeah right, then you'll be wasting your Mystic." _Said the small Treagle.

"But what about Regice?" It seems a solid ice figure with dots on his head like the eyes made a bridge, made of ice. Regice follows them (since Joey had Regice), and all of them took off to follow Jack and Peter straight to Valley Trail.

However left behind, Yo-Yo Man, Bernard, the rest of the teachers and the entire adults have to protect the students and kids from fiends all over. The entire fiends are silver looking, and some are tougher then before.

"Hey! Yo-Yo Man!" Bernard shouted, calling Yo-Yo Man, "Let's have a competition to see who gets the most fiends out of here."

"Okay, but first…" Said Yo-Yo Man, pulling out five Kunais, "I always get the first move." He jumps up, and then throws five kunais at the fiends, and five fiends were killed.

"Oh well." Said Bernard, and then he vanished, "Dynamic Entry!"

Meanwhile through the woods, Treagle, Joey, Amy, Jena, and Regice were following Jack and Peter's trail through the woods and through town. It seems that there were fiends attacking the town, but it seems that no one got hurt through the town. There were no fiends around town or people. Treagle had a feeling that everyone in Hollow Bastion evacuated.

"_So it seems that the Pok'emon Hero and the Pok'emon Noble got everyone out."_ Said the small Treagle. When he continues to fly, he looks at his right, and then saw a giant crystal half broken. _"That explains it. It seems that Hollow Bastion had an ambush by Akoo and his minions."_

"How did you know?" Ask Amy, looking confused at the small Treagle.

"_Look at your right." _The small Treagle replied, and only Amy and Joey look at their right, seeing at the giant crystal.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jena shouted, "It's not fair for you three to run that super fast!" Regice appeared out of nowhere, and carries Jena straight that fast. "Wow, thanks, Regice." When she looks at her right, she was surprised to see a huge crystal almost destroyed. "Hey! That's…"

"_That's the Huge Chalice that protects everyone from Misma." _The small Treagle interrupted.

"Aww! I was ganna say that!" Said Jena, looking at little made at the small Treagle.

"_It seems that Amy was lucky to be alive." _Said the small Treagle.

"Wait! Why me?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Why her?" Ask Joey.

"_Let me explain…" _Said the small Treagle, explain.

But during the moment Treagle is about to explain, we catch up with Peter, Jack, and their pok'emon running through the woods and heading to the Valley Trail. However, it seems that Peter is still explaining to Jack about the Huge Chalice and the war.

"We were lucky the Huge Chalice is still standing." Said Peter, explaining to Jack, "If not, then we're in a big jam."

"I still remembered that if the Chalice is destroyed, then we'd all die from Misma." Said Jack. "That doesn't explain the reason why the new has begun!"

"You mean?" Ask Raichu, looking at Peter.

"Yes." Peter replied. "World War III has started. This time around, 'Good against Evil', and this could get ugly though."

"What be you mean?" Ask Jack.

"Akoo has released the war, and the war has begun." Peter continues, "Since Akoo send on of his fiends at us, then what goes does it make if we go back and help the grown-ups? They got it covered, but I have to warn you though. Those new fiends Akoo has made are tougher then the fiends we've fought."

Back with Treagle and the others, they're still discussing something, continuing following their trail.

"What? What do you mean, super fiends?" Ask Joey, confused. "I could have taken them out with my Big Bang Attack."

"_Are you kidding me?" _Ask the small Treagle, _"You wouldn't last there if the Empire hadn't exist. Besides, those things back there are like 'Nobodies'."_

"Nobodies?" Ask Amy.

"They are those who…" Said Jena, but the small Treagle interrupted her.

"_Who have no hearts, and they're not suppose to exist." _The small Treagle replied.

"Hey! Will you stop doing that?" Ask Jena, looking a little mad.

"_Hey! I was just doing my job." _Said the small Treagles, _"But it seems that the fiends are now Nobodies. Nobodies are those who don't have hearts, and they never exist. They look at white, but they look more tougher and harder to fight."_

"How hard they can be?" Ask Joey.

Now returning to what Peter is saying before. It seems that Peter is still explaining about the war, but with Nobodies.

"They are very hard to fight." Peter replied. "If you try to slash through, then they may take a hit or stretch their bodies like weird cartoons. That's why you've encounter Nova, Deyax, and Omega during the tournament."

"Omega?" Ask Jack.

"He was your Nobody from a long time ago." Said Peter, "It only happens if you ever go to the darkness and become darkness. However, there is something that made you turn to darkness."

"But…he never went to darkness." Said Raichu, and he looks at Jack, curious. "Is that right Jack? You never went into the darkness."

"Actually…I did." Jack replied. Raichu was surprised. "Do you remember the time that I was ounce becoming a demon?"

"…Yeah." Raichu replied, "Why?"

"During the past years, I always get angry." Jack explains, "Ever since I fought against Seymour, things become more worse then ever. I felt the darkness from turning into a demon, into a 'Welsh Corgi Dog Demon'."

"…You really felt guilty about it." Said Peter.

"I will never turn into a demon again." Said Jack, "Unless something makes me angry."

"Why don't you bring your angry in?" Ask Peter, "Because we're almost there. Better be prepared."

Meanwhile back with small Treagle, Amy, Jena, and Regice, they're still following the trail. But then, the small Treagle stop dead in its tracks. Amy, Jena, and Regice were confused at the small Treagle. They were wondering why he stopped.

"Excuse me, but why did you stop?" Ask Jena.

"_It seems that we're missing some people." _Said the small Treagle. He turns around, and then only saw three. _"If we're suppose to go, we need to go. We're missing someone."_

"Yeah! Where did Joey go?" Ask Jena. They looked around, but when the small Treagle looks up at the sky, he was surprised. "What is it?"

"_Oh, please no." _Said the small Treagle. Amy, Jena, and Regice looks at what the small Treagle was looking, and they were surprised. A huge silver and white dog was using a tree, making its own territory. But now, the huge tree is being burned down to the ground like fire is burning the tree down.

"…_What? You said 'go'." _Said the giant white dog.

"Joey, I didn't say it specifically. I just meant, let's go." Said the small Treagle. "But please, don't do that again." 

"_Sorry, can't help it." _Said the Dog Joey. _"…What? You've never seen a dog do this?"_

"Uh, daddy won't be happy if you do that in the house." Said Jena.

"Or on the toilet." Said Amy.

Joey transformed back into his normal state, and then appeared behind the tree. It seems that Joey was doing his time like how dogs do their thing.

"I can't help it." Said Joey, "What good does it make here if we're still in the war?"

"_What do you mean?" _Ask the small Treagle.

"I mean, look at us." Said Joey, explaining, "There's just four of us and our pok'emon. What good do we have a chance? I mean, really, an Amazonian Princess who refuses to fight," Amy felt insulted, "a dumb bird who looks green and down right puny." The small Treagle feels annoyed. "A girl from the Crystal who has no talent." Jena feels irritated and annoyed. "And me; a guy who's lazy and who doesn't want to be here."

"Joey! That was an insult." Said Jena. "I wish you were disqualified by now instead."

Joey stares at Jena, and gives her the evil look. _"Then how about you die in front of Brent and the rest of the Crystals, just to see a failing Crystal Freak!"_

"_Alright you two! That's enough!" _The small Treagle shouted. "We're wasting time here. If we don't hurry this up, then we'll be too late, losing sight of Jack and Peter."

Jena and Joey stare at each other, and then decided to continue. The small Treagle saw something up ahead, like two figures and two pok'emon. Amy knows who those two are, and jumped up ahead. They were surprised.

"Peter!" Amy cheered. She grabbed Peter, and then hugs him all over. "Peter!"

"Hey!" The figure shouted, "Let me go, Amy!" That's Peter.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, the figure looks back, and that's Jack, with Raichu and Umbreon.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, surprised. "How did you find us?"

"_I had to help." _Said the small Treagle, Jack just stares at him, confused.

"Hi." Said Raichu, "You're a Treagle, right?"

"_Yep." _The small Treagle replied.

"I thought so." Said Raichu.

Peter feels irritated, and then throws Amy off his shoulders. "WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID MITHRA?" Peter shouted. Amy was thrown, and feels as though her heart has been broken. "You're that annoying!"

"Peter!" Jack shouted, "You just had to do that?"

"I had no choice." Said Peter, "Just look at what we're up against." Everyone looks at the Valley Train, and they were surprised. Joey just gasped.

"It can't be!" Joey said, surprised. "Kakarrot is here?"

"Kakarrot?" Ask Jack, confused. When they look at the long trail, there are lot of people from another world came to help for the war. It seems that Inuyasha, Zatch, Yami, and Naruto were fighting against all of the fiends, each and every one of them.

One figure had an orange cloth like a monkey, black spiky hair, and really has the blood of the Saiyan. Another one has brown short hair, wearing a skirt and holding a care like magic. The next has a katana with red spiky hair, and a warrior's cloth. There's another that has long two hairs of yellow, wearing a skirt and a suit. The next one is wearing a warrior's suit but with short black hair, and a woman's magnet. Another one has yellow hair that shaped like a ball but uses his nose hair like a weapon. And lastly is a young man with white short hair, holding the longest weapon with a stone on.

"It can't be!" Amy cheered, "They're here! It's Sakura! Tenchi! Haru! Sailor Moon! I love those guys!"

"You mean the Battosai is here?" Ask Joey, surprised. "The man slayer! And now Kakarrot is here? What's my older brother doing with me?"

"Does it have to do with the king?" Ask Jena, "He's breaking too many rules around here."

It seems that everyone in the whole Valley are battling against a lot of fiends. From slashing from swords, whipping, and casting from spells.

"Now I wouldn't say that in front of me." Said a voice, and when they turned around, Jack, Raichu, Joey, Jena, and Amy were surprised to see the king. King Franklin still has a big nose, wearing a green robe, a long robe, and holding his Rod.

"Agh!" Jena shrieked.

"Sir Franklin!" Said Jack, surprised. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to help the war." King Franklin replied. "It does sound a bit weird though."

"But why are helping the war though?" Ask Joey, demanding, "And what have you done to my older brother?"

"Just relax." Said Peter, "He'll explain."

"Oh yes." Said the king, "You see, you were born from the Inu Clan, but however, Inuyasha and Zatch look pretty different from another world. So, why not get them to help us win the war and take down Akoo. I had a feeling that this war has begun.

"But let there be a reminder though. When I see Zatch and Inuyasha, I even saw Naruto, and Yami here. So the answer will be to bring the greatest warriors from their world and bring them here to end this war. That's why we must end it before Akoo destroy us all."

"King Franklin, listen!" Said Jack, "You're not going to believe this, but…"

"Silence, Empire." Said King Franklin, interrupted Jack. "There is no need to speak right now. Now that the war has started, I want all of you to go straight up to where the palace is, and shut it down."

"But the others?" Ask Jack.

"What about them?" Ask Raichu, "We can't just leave them here?"

"Don't to worry." Said the king, "Their worlds were frozen like the space time continuum, but they're also brainwashed by my control. Remember my motto?"

"…You can do whatever you want, as long as you obey the law." Said Jack.

"Right." Said the king. "Now as for the rest; when the war is over, I promise I will return them back to their world."

"You can't return them back!" Joey shouted, angry. "Inuyasha and Zatch are my brothers!"

"Not Inuyasha, Zatch, Naruto, and Yami." Said the king, "They lived here. The rest will return home, but we're still in war. Now then, there's no time to chitchat. You all must hurry to the palace and fast."

"But…" Said Jack.

"Jack, just do what he said." Said Jena. "We're wasting."

"_You're coming with us either you like it or not." _Said the small Treagle. Jack looks at everyone, and has no choice.

"Your Majesty, if you want me to go, then you leave me with no choice." Said Jack, he runs off the ledge, and to the battle. "BONZI!"

"ALRIGHT!" Raichu shouted, following Jack, "Don't start the party without me!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Joey shouted, following Jack. Regice followed Joey, and the same goes to Amy, Jena, and the small Treagle.

"Wait up!" Amy shouted.

"…Oh boy." Said the king. "Here we go again."

"So…are they ready?" Ask a voice, and then the king looks at the person who talks.

"…They're ready." The king replied.

The war still began, and now Jack, Raichu, Amy, Jena, Joey, the small Treagle, and Regice dived straight down to the war, and straight to battle. They only have a chance to end the war before it continues, and only left until Episode 213.

-The small Treagle had to be the replacement for Yo-Yo Man.

-Only the adults, teachers, and the rest of the Black Ops are handling against the toughest fiends.

-Jena, Joey, Amy, and the small Treagle has reached to Jack and Peter.

-The entire Anime Characters decided to help the war, but they're brainwashed by the king's control.


	235. Chapter 213

Episode 213

World War III has begun, part I

Continuing through the Valley Trail, Jack and the others of his new team have landed on the ground, but only seeing a huge arch to enter the war. Before they could enter the war, black magic in front of the arch appeared, and looks at everyone. Jack and Raichu had a bad feeling about the guy in front of the arch. This guy has yellow and brown hair together, black cloak, and blue eyes.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Jena.

The person looks at them surprised and said, "! Omega! Long time no see."

"…Omega?" Ask the small Treagle. What is he talking about?"

"He's talking about Jack from his nobody." Joey replied. "But is that who I think it is?"

"Deyax!" Jack shouted, "What do you want?"

"Omega, come on." Said Deyax, "Why are you siding with them, when you can side with Master Akoo?" Jack started to act weird, feeling the anger inside of his body. "Let's go, Omega."

"Jack! No!" Amy shouted, "You're with us for a reason!"

"Look, can't you see I'm talking to a person." Said Deyax, calling Amy. "Besides your princesses ness, we want Omega back right now." Jack felt mad; he grabbed his cousin's Tessaiga and his Empire Sword, and strikes a pose at Deyax.

"Deyax! I have a reason to quit the organization!" Jack shouted, like Omega. "I'm not listening to anyone by myself and only myself! I have the rights, and you don't!"

Jena, Amy, Raichu, and the small Treagle were surprised to see Jack's actions. "Jack?" Ask Raichu.

"That's Omega." Said Joey. "Omega did had a reason for this, and he doesn't want us down."

"Omega, don't do this." Said Deyax, feeling a little depressed. "Come back to us, please."

"Never!" Jack replied, and Deyax felt sad.

"Well, I guess he has no heart." Said Jena.

"Remember, nobodies don't have heart." Said Jack, he gives the Tessaiga back to his cousin. "Here, cousin."

"Thanks, Jack." Said Joey, taking his Tessaiga back.

"But why would nobodies have no hearts?" Ask Amy.

"Because when it comes to this world, they don't have hearts, but pretend they have hearts." Said the small Treagle, "Deyax and Omega are nobodies, so they pretend to have hearts, but they don't have hearts."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Amy.

"Deyax doesn't have a heart." Said the small Treagle, "And so does Omega.

"Oh, we do have hearts." Said Deyax, "It's just that we never show them."

"You can't trick us!" Raichu shouted, pointing at Deyax.

Deyax had a plan, and points at the whole group. "Silence, _Traitor!_"

Now the worse has begun, and this is the same thing from the Galleon Coliseum. Deyax had his weapon out that looks like an Electric Guitar, and lots of strings. Jack and the others had their pok'emon out and their weapons out.

"Dance, water! Dance!" Deyax shouted, playing the music.

"I'll show you!" Joey shouted, charging towards Deyax. But when he attacks at Deyax, it seems that Deyax is invincible by being made by water. Deyax is now made of water, and he can't touch. "What?" Joey was surprised.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, throwing a pok'e ball in the air, "I summon, Link!" The pok'e ball flashed in light, and then a figure pok'emon holding a sword, white pants, and has a holy cross on its chest appeared.

"You called?" Ask the pok'emon, Link.

Deyax is creating a lot of clones of himself all over, but they're must made of water just like Deyax. They can be touched when Jack slashes one of the fakers.

"Take the water out before he takes us out!" Jack commanded, and then he attacks each of the fake clones around.

"Got it!" Link shouted, and then he fights off the entire clone army.

"This should be easy." Said Jena, she kisses his pok'e ball for good luck, and then summons Jolteon out. "Go! Jolteon!" Jena summoned a pok'emon with yellow spiky hair, the evolution form of Eevee's thunder form. "We'll shock them all!"

They continue to attack each of the clones, and Amy had her Pikachu out to help out for the battle. Shooting a lot of thunder arrows, and then all of the clones started to vaporize to the sky.

"This is easy." Said Joey, "I summon my Pikachu!" Out of his backside, his Pikachu had pink cheeks, and then helps by shocking her way through all of the fakes. "Just how many are there?" He punches one of the fakes, and then the fake clone lost a head. "This is easy!"

They continue to fight all the way, and then when Deyax ran out of clones, he'll have to charge his up to summon up more water clones.

"Deyax!" Jack shouted, charging towards Deyax, "You're mine!"

"I don't think so." Said Deyax, playing his notes. "Let's play this in 'A Miner'." The ground is made of water, and then Deyax releases a geyser out of the ground, attacking both Jack and Link.

"AAAGGHH!"

"HAAAAGGGHHH!!"

"Jack!" Joey and Raichu shouted together, worried. Jack and Link recovered, and then strikes at Deyax.

"Believe it!" Jack shouted. Slash! Right on Deyax, Jack attacks all the way like a powerful slashing demon. "Deyax! You've caused enough trouble! Now I'm going to put a stop to this!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"BLAAAAGGHHH!!" Deyax shouted, attacked all over.

"My turn!" Jena shouted, "Spirit Blast…" But she was interrupted when Jack continues to fight against Deyax, like a mad dog. "Hey! Jack! He was mine!"

Looking at what Jack is doing, if he keeps this up, then he'll go berserk and attack Deyax all the way. It's because of his nobody, Omega.

"Pikachu!" Amy shouted, she aims, and then fires. Deyax was surprised to see this coming. But before it could hit Deyax, Link grabbed the thunder arrow that quick, and then strikes it through Deyax on his chest. "What? Link?" Amy was confused.

"Hey! What's gotten into Jack?" Ask Joey. And now Joey got a lock down on Deyax. "I got you!"

"Ha!" Deyax shouted, "Water Barrier!" Joey released a powerful yellow beam, but then, Jack and Link appeared in front of the beam, bursting through the Water Barrier, and continuing to attack Deyax. Joey and his Pikachu were surprised to see this happen. "Hey! I was ganna to do that!"

Jack and Link are still attacking Deyax, and now Jack's body started to grow into his body temperature like hot on fire.

"That's it!" Deyax shouted, and then he plays his Electric Guitar. "Dance, water! Dance!" More clones came out, and they were prepared.

"Finally, some action!" Joey shouted, he charges again, "Kamehame…" But he stopped! Jack and Link cut in front of Joey, and then attacks all of the clones. "Hey! Jack! Cut it out!"

Jena and Jolteon are in a perfect spot to release another of Jena's ultimate attack. The clones are ready to attack, but Jena has a secret.

"Now it's my turn." Said Jena, when she charges at the clones from his technique, Dancing Hope, they were ready to strike. Jack and Link appeared again, but slashing all of the clones before Jena and Jolteon could touch them.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

"HAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"What the? Hey!" Jena shouted, stopped in her tracks. "Jack! They were ours!"

Amy has his arrows set, and ready to strike. "Lighting Arrow!" But now Jack appeared with Link again, attacking all of the clones before Amy and Pikachu could throw an attack. All of the clones were clones were gone, and now Deyax is a wide-open target.

"I got you, Deyax!" Jack shouted, when he passed his cousin, he grabbed his cousin's Tessaiga, and then charges very fast. _"I'll Destroy!"_

"What?" Deyax said, surprised. When he looks at Jack, he saw Jack's eyes, which are from the blood of the demon. Deyax felt afraid, and then from one thrust…the two swords Jack was holding thrust through Deyax's chest. Deyax…_died. _His whole body started to fade away to the sky, and along with his own purple heart.

Jack felt angrier then ever, shouting, "_Who else wants to die? Come on out you cowards! Fight me! Fight me you cowards! I want my revenge for what you and Akoo have done!"_

"Jack! Don't provoke them!" Jena shouted.

"You'll get their attention!" Joey shouted, "Stop it!"

"Jack! What's gotten into you?" Amy shouted. Jack just dropped two swords down, feeling depressed.

"You're right…I'm sorry." Said Jack, and he looks at them. "I almost went berserk. I don't know what's gotten into me."

They feel Jack's sympathy, understanding what he's saying. "It's Omega's feeling, isn't it?" Ask the small Treagle, and Jack nod to him. "I knew it. It seems that not only Jack had some emotions, but Omega's emotions as well.

"Remember that Dantos share their blood with their pok'emon? Well, now Omega felt the emotion of hate and angry, and lets Jack go berserk against Deyax. I'm just lucky we didn't lose you both for a reason."

"Please." Said Jack, and then he bows to them all, "Will you forgive my actions?"

"…Sure." Said Joey, taking his Tessaiga back. "But pull another stunt like that and I want a rematch against you."

It was lucky nobody really got hurt. The rest of the team has shown up. Tamer, Trey, Yang, Erika, Yo-Yo Man, Sarah, and Uldor appeared. They were almost watching, but it seems that they want to get into battle too. The king approached to the group, but he wasn't happy when Jack and Raichu just ignored the king like that.

"Uh…hi?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I hope you're happy." Said the king, "You and the rest have disobeyed my orders when the war has begun."

"You got a problem with that, your majesty?" Ask Joey, looking mad at the king and crossing his arms.

The king stares at Joey, and it seems that they're attracting his or her attention. The king replies, "…But I'll let this one slide. When I say, 'go up ahead to where the palace', just go there!"

"Right." Said Joey, and then he mutters to him self, _"I just fight against the fiends myself."_

"What was that?" Ask the king.

Joey replies, a little mad, "…Nothing."

Everyone is about to continue straight to the battle. But now Jena sensed something wrong, seeing into the future. A figure on the cliff is holding some kind of rifle, and that figure is aiming at someone. Jack feels something from the future, like a Jedi, looks at up at where the figure at, and now it becomes worse.

Jack rushes to Erika, and pushes her, "Erika! Look out!" Erika was pushed, and then the figure pulls the trigger. The sniper was shot, and then blasts a death bullet. Everyone was shock to see a small bullet darted through Jack, and then Jack falls to the ground. Raichu and Link fainted straight to the ground, and Yo-Yo Man throws his kunai on the figure.

"JACK!!!" Erika shouted. She rushes to Jack, trying to wake him up. "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"JACK! NO!" Joey shouted, rushing while holding Raichu on his arms.

"I just knew Jack was ganna…WHAT! NO!" Jena just shrieked. "Jack is…_dead._"

"Jack! No! You can't be dead!" Erika shouted, "Big Brother! Wake up, please!" There was no response, only a dead body.

"Jack…" Said Yang, depressed. "How could this happen?"

"I can't believe it." Said Trey, looks down. "So…I guess…this is the end."

"Man, he's just a boy." Said Tamer, "He risked his life to save his little sister, and now…he's gone."

Joey feels very, very, very angry, and yells, looking at where the war is, _"NO ONE KILLS MY COUSIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"_ Joey charges towards the war zone, and turns into a Colossal part Wolf, part Dog at the arena.

"Joey!" Jena shouted, "Get back here!" She follows him to the arena. Everyone followed Joey, and enter the battle of the war. As for the body, they leave two bodies on the ground at all times. I guess now, the cycle still continues for Empires to be extinct.

The war still continues between good and evil, and since Joey is still fighting, he's still trying to fight off the entire fiends all over. It seems that the team is trying to get rid of the, but there are still more in the whole arena.

"_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU FIENDS!" _Dog Joey shouted, blasting and pounding on all of the fiends. _"I WANT YOU ALL TO GO AWAY!" _But they're still coming, and they can't be stopped.

"How many are there?" Ask Jena.

"Be gone, all demons!" A voice shouted, and now the king appeared. "I summon thee, all Guiders! Come forth and help us win the war!" It seems that the rod called the entire Legendary Pok'emon, all of them to the battle. And there are pok'emon coming out to help the war.

"You can fight?" Ask Trey.

"Who ever said I send my armies to do all of the dirty work?" Ask the king, and when the fiend comes after the king, the king punches that fiend, and then the fiend is blown away. "I can fight too. But something's wrong."

Tamer just hit one of the flying fiends, and now catches his Blitzball. "What do you mean?" Ask Tamer.

"I mean, if the Empire dies during the war, we loose." Said the king, "And if we lose the war, and the Empire is still dead, then something worse happens."

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. One of the fiends is about to attack, and then his Treagle kills that fiend.

"…'Time Skip', until someone else will replace the old Empire." The king replied. "If we lose the war, we'll get the Empire Sword, and call a funeral."

"_No one calls for a funeral!" _Dog Joey shouted, still attacking all of the fiends. _"If I want Jack remain alive, I would go back to the spirit world and bring him here!"_

"It's no good." Said the king, "If you're the Empire, and you die, you can't come back. You stay dead, be dead, and always be dead forever. You could never return back even if you're reincarnated to the next body."

"_That's it!!!" _Dog Joey shouted even louder. _"AKOOO!!!!!! I'm going to kill you for this!"_

"COUSIN!" A voice shouted. Joey and everybody else cold hear it. Joey knows that voice from anywhere, and when the king attacked another fiend, the fiend is finally dead instead of blown away.

"…It can't be!" Said the king, "I can't believe it."

"I know." Said Trey, "Is this getting better then before?"

"…_Wait a minute." _Said Dog Joey, and then he roles his eyes to his left side. _"Can it be?"_

"Cousin!" More fiends were blown, and there's some kind of more powerful electricity, blasting more fiends then ever. The boy with brown spiky hair, wearing normal clothes, red cap, and green eyes appeared with his orange little mouse. Dog Joey and the rest were surprised to see him again.

"_Jack! Raichu!"_ Dog Joey shouted, surprised. _"You two are back! And now Link is still with you!"_

Jack, Raichu, and Link are back. They're not zombies, but look very normal. They were fighting off more fiends then ever, and getting rid of each and every one of them.

"Big Brother!" Erika shouted, surprised. "You're alive!"

"Jack!" Jena shouted, surprised. "You're alive!"

"Oh man." Said Sarah, "You didn't tell us you were faking."

Jack had a feeling of that too. "I didn't!" He shouted, attacking the fiends. "I don't know what happened. At first I was shot, and then everything was pitch black."

Jack is trying to remember what happened, but all he remembers is seeing pitch black. But there was someone else to remember for Jack. After Jack's death, everyone just left, and there are two people looking at Jack. He figures that there was a rule about not allowed bringing a person back from the dead, but it seems that someone else did.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice, "It has been a while a since the Empire died. I guess it's true; When the Empire dies, the villains are winning. And as the law stated, we're not allowed to bring a person back from the dead."

"Jack did bring a person back." Said another voice, "Because he has a woman he loved most. So if he did that to do a free wish, because of love, then why not bring him back? Besides, I wish he had let the bullet killed him. If only he avoid it and saved himself, but he had to do that. What can we do, Mihawk?"

"We can't bring a person back, but his Crystal Heart will." Said the voice, and then the figure was wearing brown jacket, and put his hand on Jack's chest. "Here we go. Omega, do you have the Phoenix Down?"

"Sure, Mihawk." Said Omega, "But are you sure we have to do this?"

"He gave everyone a second chance. Why not him?" Ask Mihawk. He clutches through the chest, like some kind of ghost hand, and then what game out is Jack's Crystal Heart. It looks all black, and out of light. "I knew it. If there is no light from the Crystal Heart, then they're not alive. It was lucky it wasn't shattered."

"Mihawk! We have to hurry. He can't last like that without his heart."

"I know. Strike the Phoenix Feather on the heart, and let's bring him back." Omega has the red feather out, holding the Crystal Heart, then ready to strike.

"Jack…don't kill me if this fails." Said Omega, and then he shouted, "I raise you back to the real world, from which you have come! Jack Davis! Return back to life!" He strikes the Phoenix Down on the Crystal Heart…and then there was little light in the Crystal Heart. They can heat the crystal beating like the heart is beating.

Mihawk just smiles, knowing that the Crystal Heart is beating like a real heart. "…He's back alive." Mihawk pulls out some kind of blue bottle, and then pours the blue potion on the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart started to beat like a real heart, and now the Crystal Heart glows very bright. "…Welcome back, Jack."

Mihawk slams the Crystal Heart back through Jack's chest perfectly, and then left. Omega just disappeared by standing near Jack, and then Jack's eyes started to open slowly.

"…Ugh. What? What happened?" Ask Jack, waking up. He gets up, and he feels a whole lot better. Jack looks at himself, but feels confused. "…Wasn't I dead? But I thought Empires become extinct by the cycle." He looks at his pok'emon, and wakes them up. "Raichu! Link! Wake up!"

"Wake me up when it's five, mommy." Said Raichu, talking in his sleep.

Jack feels irritated, and tries to wake up Link. "Link!"

"Don't disturb me, my love." Said Link, talking in his sleep. "I want to dream with my Gardevoir." Now Jack feels annoyed. He looks behind, and then still saw the same Electric Guitar Deyax had. It's still on the ground. Jack thinks of an idea, looks at his left, and then saw some kind of object that makes the sound bigger. "Hmmm…"

He pulls the object, and points it to where Raichu and Link were sleeping. Since the Electric Guitar is connected to the stereo, he lifts the Electric Guitar, and then slams the notes, from the same why Deyax just did. It made the biggest noise ever made from the Electric, and it since it made a big noise, Raichu and Link jumped, feeling the vibration from the huge sound.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHYEEEEEEEGH!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Wake up you two!" Jack shouted.

Now that the flashback was over, they're still in war, and they're about to win pretty soon. Now Jack will have to get everyone up there while the rest can handle against the fiends on his or her own. Since this is still a war, he'll let them handle against the fiends.

"Well Jack," Joey said, back to his normal form, "Since you're back, he'll have to go without us."

"But we'll be okay!" Said Sarah.

"Great." Said Jack, "But we'll need a hand to get on the cliff."

"Not a problem." Said Joey, and then he transforms into a Colossal Dog again. _"Get on my back, and make your way to the other side from here."_

"Thank you, cousin!" Jack shouted.

"_Just hurry!" _Dog Joey shouted.

"Jack! Go!" The king shouted, "We'll hold them off from here!"

"Thanks!" Said Jack.

"Not without this you won't." Said Sarah, giving Jack something. "This will create a barrier, getting us closer to the palace. When you get there to where the sphere is, just push that yellow button, throw it towards the wall to where the war is, and then step aside."

"Sarah." Said Jack, "…Thank you."

"Uh…you're welcome." Said Sarah.

Jack jumps on to the Colossal Dog, along with his Raichu and Link, and then jumps over a big gap to the cliff.

The rest will have to continue the war with some more back up. More people from the tournament came to help, the students and the teachers decided to help out for the war. The war still continues, and there is some time left to hurry straight up ahead until the time is right. On Episode 214, there is a chance left.

To be Continue…


	236. Chapter 214

Episode 214

The War has begun, part II

The war still continues, and since Jack has returned back to the battle, now he'll have to make his way through the cliff trail, and straight to good spot to place the Teleport Pod. He won't be alone, but he still has Raichu and Link out. But now Jack has summoned his Arcanine out, a big red dog that blows out fire.

"Jack! What are we doing?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"Let's just keep moving." Said Jack, and then all four of them hurried off through the trail. There are more fiends then before.

"Great! More fiends." Said Link, "How do we defeat them like this?"

"We still fight." Said Jack, pulling out his weapons.

"Or you can have back up!" A voice shouted, and then a girl with short brown hair, wearing a skirt and holding a cane appeared. Jack, Raichu, Link, and Arcanine turned around and saw her coming.

"! Sakura!" Jack shouted. "You made it!" It seems that the battle has begun. "Charge!" Jack just uses a charging attack on most of the fiends. Raichu charges electricity, and then blast them all with Thunder.

"I'll show you what I'm made it!" Link shouted, attacking the fiends with his sword. Link sliced one of the fiends, and attacks as many as possible. He even uses Sword Dance on himself to increase his strength. "HYAAAA!!"

"I'm ganna crush you!" Jack shouted, attacking the entire fiends. All of the fiends were destroyed, and Sakura didn't even make a move. Sakura give them some powers to restore their strength.

"Good luck!" Said Sakura, and then she took off. Jack, Raichu, and Arcanine continue through the trail, but watching the view from the cliff. Joey and the rest are still handling against the fiends pretty easy by now, but Jack needs to complete his task. They continue through the trail, and then more fiends pop out of nowhere.

"Great." Said Link, "More fiends?"

"Let's keep moving." Said, "Keep fighting against the fiends!"

A voice came out of nowhere, and then shouted, slicing through the fiends. "You don't need to." A manslayer holding a katana appears, helping Jack and his pok'emon in the battle. "Sorry, I was late."

"There's no need to." Said Jack, "Now let's kick the fiends' butts!" They continue to attack. The manslayer is a fast man, slicing all the fiends that fast. Jack continues to attack random enemies by his Empire Sword. Raichu uses Thunder on all of the fiends, as much as Arcanine uses Flamethrower. And Link uses Psychic to hurl fiends on the wall. When the entire fiends are gone, the manslayer left.

"Okay, you're all set." He said, and then he left.

"Thank you, Kenshin." Said Jack, and Jack and his pok'emon continue through the trail.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, and Jack got his attention. "How are Erika and the others are doing?"

"I don't know." Jack replied, "But we have to keep moving."

"…That's new." Said Link, points at the cliff. Now more fiends still appeared out of nowhere. "Again."

"Well, let's keep fighting." Said Jack, and then out of nowhere, a powerful heart beam came from the sky.

Jack, Raichu, Arcanine, and Link turns around, and then saw a high school teen girl with long yellow air like pink tails, wearing a blue skirt and some ribbons.

"I serve justices and love." Said a voice, "And I'm here to defeat evil all over, and that means you." She points at the fiends.

"Uh, thanks for the motto, Sailor Moon." Said Jack. "Serena, can you give us a hand?"

"Sure, why not." Serena replied. "Now step back." She uses her Tiara, and throws it like a weapon. Some of the fiends were destroyed, and then Sailor Moon uses a powerful beam, like Sailor Moon's ultimate Overdrive. All of the fiends were gone, and then Sailor Moon left. "See you later."

Jack, Raichu, Arcanine, and Link continue through the trail, and through a cavern. When they're inside, more fiends appeared out of nowhere.

"There's no ending this war!" Raichu shouted.

"I guess there are more fiends then ever." Said Link.

"Keep fighting!" Jack shouted.

When they're about to attack, a voice shouted, "Explosion!" They looked up, and then a figure holding an orange sword attacks all of the fiends, like an exploding bomb. They were surprised.

"No way!" Jack shouted, "Haru Glory!"

"Surprise?" Ask Haru. He's wearing a black shirt, long gray pants, and wearing a necklace. "I just wanted to you know, 'drop in'."

"Thanks." Said Raichu.

"You're all set." Said Haru, "Now go!" Haru just left, and then Jack and his pok'emon went through the cave, and found a sphere.

"Jack!" Raichu shouted, "Look!"

"It's the sphere." Said Jack, touching it. It glows. Jack pushes the button, and then attaches the pod to the wall. Erika, Trey, Tamer, Sarah, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Yang, and Uldor appeared out of the pod, out of the wall.

"Guys!" Said Jack. "You made it!"

"What's up?" Ask Sarah, "It seems you and your pok'emon made it."

Jack thinks and said, "Just had some back up. Sakura, Kenshin, Serena, and Haru appeared to back us up."

"That's great." Said a voice, and then Joey, Raye, Jena, Godzica, Brent, Todd, Ben, and Jeannie appeared. "So what now, Jack?"

"Cousin, give me some time." Said Jack, and then he thinks by looking at the whole fiends through the end of the cavern.

"They're still out there." Said Trey, "Like as many as they are out there."

"How many?" Ask Joey.

"…Mmmm, maybe one million?" Ask Ben, making a guest.

"Let's just go down there and get rid of them all!" Said Brent.

"Okay!" Jack shouted, "Here we go!" He dived to battle, and along came with his pok'emon.

"Oh boy." Said Trey, putting his hand on his face, "He always does this."

"Just for the record, he's a crazy fool." Said Sarah, "I think he has the spirit."

"Hey! Jack!" Joey shouted, flying in the battle, "Save some for me!"

"Me too!" Trey shouted, following straight to the battle.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he enters the battle. Everyone enters the battle, and it seems that there are new fiends around. They look like the same ones JENOVA appeared. The whole group was surprised to see small JENOVAS everywhere.

"Yuck!" Raye shouted, disgusted.

"And I thought Amy was the ugly one, but give me a break." Said Joey.

Amy looks irritated and asks Joey, a little mad, "What was that?"

"Enough!" Jack shouted, "Let's get them all!" He looks at the other half, and gives Jena and her team thumbs up.

They gave Jack and his pok'emon thumbs up too. "Just don't lose, okay?" Ask Brent.

"Let's get them, everyone!" Jack called. "Summon all of your pok'emon, and let's get them!" The battle begins. Everyone spread out, released all six of their pok'emon, and then fight off all of the fiends and small JENOVAS everywhere.

Link performs his attacks by slashing. "Taste my blades, you bloody beasts!" He shouted, attacking some of the fiends. Link destroyed about fifty-two fiends.

Golduck uses Water Dart, an ability that lets the user dart through enemies with a powerful KO. He shot out a Water Gun like the size of a dart, and then fifty-six are destroyed.

"Here we go!" Raichu shouted, "I got it!" He charges electricity, and then calls lighting from the sky. Lighting was shot everywhere, and seventy-one fiends are destroyed.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted, by stomping on the ground, he created a massive Earthquake all over the battle. The Earthquake destroyed over One Hundred and Four fiends.

"Just how many fiends are there?" Ask Raichu, still attacking the fiends.

"I don't know!" Jack shouted, "Just keep attacking with everything you got!" He rises up in the air, and then dives through the fiends like his favorite, "Rising Sun." He charges through the fiends, and the slices about 100 fiends. "Keep going!" He called.

Primape went rampage, thrashing all the fiends at ounce by wresting and pounding on some of the fiends. Primape killed fifty fiends by thrashing.

Arcanine inhales all the heat they can, and then blows out all of the fire with Flamethrower. Arcanine burned One Hundred and Eight fiends in the battle.

When there was still fighting in the war, some of Jack's friends are still fighting against the fiends with their own techniques. In war, you keep fighting until your last breath. Jack and his pok'emon can hear his friends out there in the battle, destroying the fiends.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Fang-over-Fang!"

"Spirit Blast!"

"Fury Fist!"

"Dark Clouds! Dark Region Style: Thunder Slash!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Holy!"

"Leopard Strike, Lion's Roar!"

"Back Slash Wave!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Ultima!"

"Rapid Blitzball! Auroch Style!"

"Rising Dragon!"

"Fried, Turkey, Supreme! Surprise!"

"Secret Tomb!"

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Ultimate Illusions!"

"Mirror Possession!"

"Mana Sphere! Selkie Clan Strike!"

"Super Fist of the Nose, snot for you!"

"Full House Cards!"

"Ring Blade! Starlight's Ultimate Attack!"

It seems that everyone has got the hang of it, and some of the fiends are being taken care of. Their pok'emon are helping, and including the Legendary Pok'emon to back them up. Jack and his pok'emon are still fighting strong. They're doing the best as they can.

"Taste this!" Link shouted, "HYAAA!" SLASH! He sliced through all of the fiends, and thirty-four fiends were destroyed.

Golduck uses "Tsunami', a powerful water attack that attacks all enemies in the battle, but to the same as Heat Wave, it does less damage. Golduck releases a lot of water out of nowhere, and the destroyed about ninety-four fiends.

"Here we go again!" Raichu shouted, but now he charges electricity. "Jack! Watch me!" He fells so powerful that he never felt before, and then releases a burst of electric on all of the fiends around him. Nearly fourty fiends were killed from his Thunder attack. "I got it!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted. He uses Earthquake again by stomping on the ground. The ground started to shake, and destroyed thirty-five fiends around.

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, and he releases an Overdrive of his, "Slice and Dice!" He slashes through multiple enemies around, killing about thirty-four fiends. "Keep fighting!" He shouted, "We're going to win!"

Primape continues to thrash all of the fiends around, throwing, wrestling, and pounding about One Hundred and Nine fiends.

Arcanine inhales all of the air around, and then blows out another Flamethrower on all of the fiends. Arcanine burned about One Hundred and Four fiends to the ground.

There are fewer enemies around the battle, and the Alliance is winning the war against Akoo's minions.

"Kamehameha!"

"Dancing Hope!"

"Thousand Years of Death!"

"One Thousand Needles!"

"Angry Vines!"

"Lighting Arrow! Fire Arrow! Ice Arrow!"

"Cura All! Retrieve your stamina!"

"Chef's Secret! Chopping Lettuce!"

"Blizzard Breath!"

"Dragon Twister!"

"Auroch's Ultimate Attack!"

"Firaga!"

"Joker's Joke! Spade Attack!"

"Punch Out!"

"Lighting Sphere!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

The others are still killing the fiends, and there is still a few left out there. Jack and the rest of his pok'emon are still fighting against more fiends around.

"How about this?" Link shouted, charging up with Sword Dance. He feels the power, and then slices through the fiends. Link sliced all of the fiends, and there are no fiends left around the battle. Everyone in the battle has earned enough experience to advance to the next level. The same goes to their pok'emon.

Jack and the rest of his pok'emon found a resting area, and took a breather. For fighting a lot of fiends, they're almost out of breath, and fall until they're unconscious or fall asleep. But lucky they're still standing, and they can still fight. Joey found them resting, and he decided to heal them before of the battle they just had.

"Hey! Jack!" Joey shouted, "You two sure had a fun time back there."

"…Thanks." Said Jack, breathing. "…I guess…that was a challenge."

"Jack, you're not going to believe this." Said Joey, "But we're here."

"…Great." Said Raichu, he's still breathing. "Hip…hip…hurray." And then he fell on his backside on the ground.

Jack returned all of his pok'emon, but not Raichu. Arcanine, Link, Venusaur, Golduck, and Primape returned back into their pok'e balls, and Jack puts them away. Joey leads both Jack and Raichu to where they were coming close, and then found some kind of old palace. Jack and Raichu looks up, and it's all rusted.

"See it?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "What is it?"

"It's the old palace." Said Joey.

"…Old Palace?" Ask Raichu, "Never heard of it."

"It's some kind of ruins that's very hard, and never found." Said Tamer.

"Remember the Galleon Coliseum, and the Ruins?" Ask Erika, "This is what it looks like."

"…Another place." Said Jack, "Okay! Let's go in!" And then both Jack and Raichu rushes to the palace.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We'll better hurry and get Jack and Raichu back here, before things can get under hand."

"I wish Jack and Raichu would stop doing this!" Said Jena, and then she follows Jack.

"This is such a drag." Said Joey, and then he follows Jack and Raichu. Peter just follows Jack and Raichu, and Amy follows him. Yo-Yo Man catches up, and leaving them behind. They enter inside the palace, and this whole place looks huge. Jack, Raichu, Jena, Amy, Joey, Pikachu, Peter, and Yo-Yo Man are inside, looking at the huge lobby.

"…I thought this would be fun." Said Yo-Yo Man. "But something really tells me this is too easy."

"Like something creepy?" Ask Amy.

"Do you get this feeling that you're about to smile and to die to death?" Ask Jena.

"Oh! I wouldn't say that." Said a voice, and then what appeared is a figure with white face, snake yellow eyes, wearing a horrible cloth, long black pants, and has the headband of a music note. Everyone was surprised to see him again from the Tournament. "Hello, again."

"Orochimaru!" Joey shouted, angry. "That's it! I've had it with you!"

"You've caused enough trouble, Orochimaru!" Peter shouted, pulling out his Masamune. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Oh! Please, don't be like that." Said Orochimaru, "I just want to play for a bit."

"You're creeping us out, Orochimaru." Said Amy, hiding behind Yo-Yo Man.

"It's payback for giving me the curse!" Peter shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Orochimaru, "Oh yeah, I remember. I gave you the curse mark in the first place. And thanks to the curse, I have more energy when you turn evil."

"Orochimaru!" Jack shouted, pulling out his Empire Sword, "This ends now!"

"But I thought death would claim you." Said Orochimaru, "…Oh well, I'll let death talk by itself." He forms hand signs very fast, and both Joey and Yo-Yo Man know the hand signs.

"_No! He wouldn't!" _Yo-Yo Man thought, surprised.

"_He would! It's the forbidden Jutsu of his!" _Joey thought, surprised. Pikachu and Raichu hold each other, afraid of Orochimaru's next plan.

"Forbidden Jutsu!" Orochimaru shouted, "Reanimated!" Everyone was prepared for this, and then coffins that had cross signs on them appeared out of the ground. There are four coffins inside each and every one of them.

"…_Coffins?_" Ask Jack, freaked out.

"_Jack! Don't be afraid." _Joey thought in his mind. _"Remember; he's trying to scare us off. Don't let dead bodies and corpses scare you off. You were chosen to have the Triforce of Courage."_

Jack forgets his fears, and gets in his stance.

"Behold!" Orochimaru shouted, "Come, my people! Arise from the dead, and fight off your foes that killed you a long time ago!" The coffins opened up all the way, and then four bodies appeared out of their coffins. Joey, Jena, Amy, and Jack remember each and every one of them.

A horrible man with black long hair, the eyes of a spider, and wearing evil clothes appeared, wanting revenge. The next looks like the body of a humanoid dragon like with the Seven Star Ball on his head, and white. The next looks like Jena's old rival who acted evil, an evil girl with long yellow hair, and black clothes. And lastly looks like an evil gentlemen with long nails that act like long cat claws.

"No way!" Joey shouted, "Omega Shinra!"

"That's…Naraku!" Amy shrieked.

"Terry!" Jena shrieked.

"And Zaine." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man looks pretty mad. "What did you do, Orochimaru?" He asks, "You're messing with the afterlife! How dare you bring them back?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Orochimaru. "But it's been a while since they miss you. And I thought the Empire would die. Akoo would pay me handsomely for the reward for trying to murder his sister." Jack felt raged, the blood of his temper started to rise.

"So you tried to kill my sister!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, that's true." Said Orochimaru, "But it seems that you've saved your sister just in time, and then the bullet killed you. But I though my virus will kill you, and it seems that when one of your friends killed me, Akoo resurrected me back, and then wait at the palace. We were about to win, until you showed up again."

"Well, Orochimaru! It's all over!" Jack shouted, posing his Hand Signs. "You've made a big mistake! I have made a vow to never let anyone die in this world! I swear my loyalty to the king and the other royals that I will kill Akoo for what he's done! Orochimaru! You're going to pay!"

"Not if we kill you first." Said Omega Shinra.

"With you out of the way, we'll dominate the world." Said Naraku.

"You've killed me for the last time." Said Terry! "Now there's no little sister for you to protect, but your friends." She laughs evilly."

"Even it has to do with clawing you to death, we'll win!" Said Zaine.

"But what happened to you?" Ask Jack, asking Zaine, "How did you end up killed?"

"Jack, that's the 'Dark Child!'" Jena shouted.

"You want to know?" Ask Zaine, "I'll tell you. When I'm ready to kill Vincent from his heart, he threw me over to where the energy holds up power, from the earth's Mako Energy, straight to the Earth's Core."

"Earth's Core?" Ask Jack.

"I guess Vincent you out." Said Joey. _"It seems that Vincent got Zaine out for good. If it weren't for him, then Zaine would still be alive, and Vincent die. Which means I won't be able to read my 'Make-Out Paradise' Book." _He thought.

"Well, it looks like I'm ganna have some fun!" Jack shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Art of the Doppelganger, Jutsu!"

It seems that the battle has begun, and since the war is over, the battle still continues and the war still continues. But now Orochimaru is still back, and now he's brung the villains back from the dead. The battle continues on Episode 215.

-Deyax had to appear again, and Omega's angry was released on Jack's blood.

-Jack went berserk, and killed Deyax.

-It was Orochimaru who killed Jack, and tried to kill Erika.

-Jack died, but comes back.

-The Anime Characters came to help the war.

-They destroyed about One Million Fiends through battle.

-They reached to the palace, but Orochimaru appears again!

-Orochimaru brung the villains who were killed back.


	237. Chapter 215

Episode 215

The Lord of Evil, Lord of Wrath has arrived, part I

It's a real war between good and evil, and our heroes are caught up between Orochimaru, and his dead minions, which they were killed in the past. Jack and Raichu wanted to get their pay back for wrecking havoc to their planet, and now they're going to get their revenge. Joey killed Omega Shinra and Naraku, and they're back. Jack killed Terry because Terry killed Grace before, and now she's back. And lastly, Vincent had killed the Dark Child, 'Zaine' straight to the Life Stream that is like Magma. Now Jack and Raichu are ready to fight, and it seems this is about to get ugly.

"Relax." Said Orochimaru, "They just want their revenge. That's all."

"Now we're going to get you!" Omega Shinra spoke.

"Because we have a new enemy." Said Zaine.

"And that's why were here." Said Naraku.

"And we have a new target." Said Terry.

"To Kill The Empire!" All four of them shouted. "Jack Davis, you will _die_!"

"Gee, Jack." Said Joey, scratching himself, "You sure are popular to the enemies in our regions."

"Well, what do you know?" Said Jack, "Four against One? That's not fair. This should be a good warm-up, fighting against Akoo."

"Just don't die." Said Amy.

"Hold on, Jack." Said Peter, holding Jack back, "I don't know if you're fighting against these villains on your own. We should help you defeat them too."

"Peter, did you forget?" Ask Jack.

"He's the Empire." Said Raichu.

"And I made a vow that the cycle will break." Said Jack, "Believe it. So you leave these guys to me. Back me up is something goes wrong, then join in."

"Got it." Said Joey.

Jack started to form hand signs, "Okay! Here goes!" _"Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Ram! Serpent! Tiger! Ox! Hare! Boar! Dog!" _"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Clone Body of the Shadows Jutsu!" There were smoking popping out of the ground, and there are six clones.

"Wow!" Said Jena, amazed.

"You think were ganna fall for that?" Ask Omega Shinra, laughing, "Think again!"

"I can take them." Said Terry.

"Try us!" Jack and his clones shouted, and all seven of them charged towards Terry. Terry had her arrows up, and then when is about to shoot, they didn't go after the clones. Instead, they fell to the ground like gravity. Terry was surprised.

"What?" Ask Terry, surprised, "What just happened?" POW! Jack's Special Attack kicked Terry in the air. "AGH!"

"Jack! Da-vis!" The clones shouted. Jack was up in the air, and then kicks her down.

"Inu Clan Barrage!" Jack shouted.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Terry cried, and then she turned into a doll. All four villains were shocked.

"AGH! What's going on?" Ask Naraku.

"What? No! Impossible!" Orochimaru shouted, shocked.

"What? What just happened?" Ask Omega Shinra, and then he looks very made at Orochimaru. _"Orochimaru! What did you do?"_

"But I thought…" Said Orochimaru, panicking.

POW! POW! BAM! BAM! Jack's entire clones were beating up all of the villains, and including Joey's own enemies.

"MAMA!" Naraku shouted.

"AGH! I'm always bad like this!" Omega Shinra shouted. Both Naraku and Omega Shinra were turned into small dolls.

"You're turn, Dark Child!" Jack's clone shouted.

"You make me yawn!" Zaine shouted, and then when he strikes at the clone, there was a cut. But Zaine was surprised. "What? I thought clones were suppose to disappear!"

POW! Jack's clone punched Zaine right on his face. "Primape!"

"Reanimated!" Orochimaru shouted, making more dead armies. "Reanimated! Reanimated! Reanimated! Why aren't they working?"

"I got you, squirt!" Omega Shinra shouted, but then, he was surprised. He saw a clone with a long tail, and weird ears. "…Uh, Orochimaru! I have a question." He said, raising his hand.

"What?" Orochimaru shouted.

"Does clones have tails and weird ears?" Ask Omega Shinra. Orochimaru looks at the clone, and this one has Raichu's Tail, Raichu's Ears, and Yellow Cheeks.

"_What a minute." _Orochimaru thought, _"Those aren't real clones. They're bodies of that twerp's new Jutsu. What was it?" _He remembers it.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu! Clone Body of the Shadows Jutsu!"_

"NO WAY!" He shouted, shocked. "That Twerp used his pok'emon to transform into their master's body! This can't be happening! Master Akoo Betrayed Me! I have Low Mystic Now!"

Joey just cracked his knuckles, and then said, "Don't start the party without me." He joins in the action, and then released all six of his pok'emon. "Come on out, guys! Join the party!"

"I would be happy to." Said Peter, "But first…" He vanished into thin air, and now Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and Jena enter the fight. It looks an army of weak villains and six heroes and their pok'emon. Jack and his clones (which are his pok'emon in clone bodies) are making this fight look easier.

"Hey! Naraku!" One of the clones shouted, "Smile!" POW! This clone had a powerful glove as fists, and Primape must be his clone.

"I just hope this works." Said Amy, pulling out her arrow, and aiming at the Naraku army. "Flareon." Her fire pok'emon burns the tip of the arrow, and then fires the arrow at the entire dead bodies of Naraku. All of the Naraku clones were burned badly, and also burned to the ground. "Wow, it worked."

"Hey Jena!" Terry shouted, "Long time no see."

"Ready to fight against an army." Said her clones.

"Jolteon! Pikata! Vaporeon! Mixeon!" Jena shouted, "Give them a blast!" Her entire pok'emon blast all of the bodies of Terry, and all of the clones were destroyed.

"PROFESSOR SUNFLOWER!" All of the clones shouted.

"Yes! Payback!" Jena cheered.

"Now this should be fun." Said Joey, charging up. "Lucario!"

His pok'emon looks like a fighting wolf, but only a head, and it's made of metal. He only talks by thought, and he's the most powerful there can be.

"_I'm with you, Joey." _Lucario thought. Joey, Lucario, and his Pikachu charged up energy, and then blast all of the Omega Shinra clones everywhere.

"AGGGHHH!!!" The Omega Shinra clones were destroyed.

"You'll never stop me!" Zaine shouted, going after the real Jack. "Because I will finish you off here, and Akoo will pay be handsomely to bring me back to life."

"Try again!" A clone shouted, and then blast out a powerful water.

"WHAT?" Splash! Zaine is soak. "Big deal." Now the clone slashes Zaine by webbed claws. "Curses!" And now Zaine turned into a small doll.

"This can't be!" Orochimaru shouted. "My army! They're being destroyed. I better get out of here before…"

"Before you escape." Said Peter, grabbing Orochimaru's right arm. Orochimaru was surprised.

"Hey! Let me go!" Orochimaru shouted, trying to break free, but Peter is way too strong.

"I don't think so." Said Peter, clutching Orochimaru's arm, squeezing it hard. "You think you could just murder a person by a sniper, then you bought yourself a one way ticket to _Hell_."

"How are you going to kill me?" Ask Orochimaru, smirking. "I'm already dead, and I'll come back."

"Wanna bet?" Ask Peter, and then shouts, crushing Orochimaru's arm, "Dark Firaga!" BOOM! Orochimaru's Right Amy exploded, and now he has no right arm. Orochimaru shrieked in terror.

No! My arm!" Orochimaru shirked. "What did you do with my arm? I can feel the pain! I thought the 'Curse Mark' would make your attacks useless. What happened?"

"You have no power over me." Said Peter, "No one tells me what to do. I have the power of darkness, and that Curse Mark of yours has been removed." Orochimaru was shocked. "Now, it's time to die." Peter clutches Orochimaru's chest, and then shouted, "Dark Firaga!" Move explosion, and Orochimaru wailed very loudly from suffering.

"ACK! Seymour! You betray Akoo!"

"Gee, how did you know?" Ask Peter. "I just figured out who really killed my mother, and now, I'm going to kill Akoo, and Nickless. But now, you're just a head." Orochimaru's head is the only thing left, no body, no arms, and no legs, but only a head.

"Wait! You wouldn't…!"

"I would." Said Peter, and then he puts his hand on Orochimaru's head. "Good-bye! Tell my father, hello." BOOM! Orochimaru is finally dead, and all of his dead armies started to turn into dust.

"…Okay." Said Jena.

"Well, that's new." Said Yo-Yo Man. "It seems that Peter is still a 'Warlock'."

"A what?" Ask Amy, "My Peter…a Warlock?"

"They have the ability to use the Enemy's attack, and use it against them." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining. "Don't worry, he's not going to turn evil. But I fear we're not alone."

"You're right." Said Joey, "I can sense power from a distance."

"Hey Listen!" Peter called. "I have a bad feeling about this. If we stay here too long, then we'll all die."

"Peter!" Jena shouted.

"It's serious!" Peter shouted. "We must keep moving for what purpose that person will appear."

"Listen, I might say some of us will have to hold him off to get some data." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But if we don't hurry, then whoever will come will kill us all."

"I say we let Jack and Joey become the bait." Said Jena.

"And I say when we survive, I will give you a lot of pain." Said Jack, mad a Jena, and Jena sticks her tongue at her.

"One Thousand Years of Annoyance!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, grabbing Jena and taking her away.

"Ow! Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"Good luck." Said Amy, taking off. "Be careful out there! Jack, don't die, okay?"

"We're depending on you guys." Said Peter, and then he left with the others.

Jack and Joey were prepared, having their pok'emon out. Joey had released the first pok'emon that almost looks like a wolf but can stand on two legs, and considers as a fighting and steel type. His second pok'emon looks like a solid ice pok'emon that almost acts like a robot.

Now Jack had his Raichu out, so he's fine. But he also releases his pok'emon that looks like Gordevoir's looks, but as a male look with a holy cross on his chest, and carries on sword.

"Cousin, since when did you acquire that Legendary Pok'emon?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I caught it." Said Joey. "But get ready!" A figure that looks like an evil face, long yellow hair, wearing black armor, and silver daggers on his gloves appeared out of the sky. Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon were prepared.

"…Uh…who is this guy?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"I've never seen his face." Jack replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said the person. "Lord of Wrath is my name, and you'll die to death!" Jack, Raichu, and Link were surprised.

"You know what, you're an embarrassment to gods everywhere!" Joey shouted.

"So what, I'm evil." Said the Lord of Wrath. "I was born from the Underworld, and born as an Angel."

"Great." Said Joey, "Just what we need, another villain to ruin the fun."

"Let the battle begin!" Said Lord of Wrath.

""Let's do this thing!" Said Joey.

"Bring it on from anywhere, believe it!" Said Jack.

Lord of Wrath has summoned two of his pok'emon out of their pok'e ball. One pok'e ball looks like a genetic pok'emon that Jack knows, and the other pok'emon looks like a two-headed dragon. Jack was shock to see the genetic pok'emon.

"What? Mewtwo?" Ask Jack, shocked. "What are you doing, siding with an evil god?"

"Oh, I caught that pok'emon fair." Said Lord of Wrath. "And what's done is done."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Lucario shouted, pointing at Lord of Wrath.

Lord of Wrath started to levitate from the air, and then blasts out some kind of chains made of lighting. He hits Lucario from the attack, "Chain of Lighting".

"AGH!" Lucario shouted. "That hurt!"

Dark Mewtwo decided to move away by hiding in the shadows. As for the dragon, the Two-Headed Dragon, known as "Death Wing", inhales up some fire, and then ready to fire. But nothing happened, because it ran out.

"Whoops." Said Joey, "That was new."

Jack goes to go in. "Hey, Lord of Wrath!" Jack called, "Why don't you come over here and say it to us?" He pulls his hand back like some kind of Jedi, and then like magic, Lord of Wrath was pulled towards Jack.

"This ain't going to be good." Said Lord of Wrath.

Jack had his weapon out, and then attacks Lord of Wrath. "Ha! To! Fra!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "Take this!" SLASH! Jack attacked Lord of Wrath with his Empire Sword.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, trying to grab Lord of Wrath. Lord of Wrath just glares at Raichu. "…Uh, never mind." Raichu is afraid to do it.

"Why you!" Link shouted, but he tries to trick him. "Hey, what's that?" He points the other way."

"I ain't looking." Said Lord of Wrath, and avoids Link's tricks.

Joey walks up to Lord of Wrath and said, "Hello, Lord of Wrath. My name is Joey. And now, I will attack with this." He punches Lord of Wrath like fisting him in the fist. Lord of Wrath doesn't talk that much when he's attacked.

Regice aims right at Dark Wing, the Two-Headed Dragon, and then uses "Lock-On", only a target on the two-headed dragon.

Lucario goes after Lord of Wrath, and then tries to attack. Lord of Wrath moves his head to avoid the attack.

"What? This cannot be!" Lucario said, surprised.

Lord of Wrath teleported out of nowhere, and vanished into the darkness. Jack and Joey were surprised.

"Huh? Where did he go, Jack?" Ask Joey, aware.

"What the?" Ask Jack, looking around. "Where'd he go? That big coward!"

Dark Wing got in front of Regice, and then ready to use "Infernal Blast". "Regi!" Said Regice, surprised. "But when that Two-Headed Dragon released it, Regice avoid it just in time.

Lord of Wrath aims right at Regice with "Infernal Blast". His hand is holding a spiraling red sphere, and then blasts it at Regice.

"No! Regice!" Joey shouted. "Watch out!"

Lord of Wrath launches at Regice, and then Regice is hit. "Regi!" Regice shouted, attacked. But Regice is still standing. Now Dark Wing, his Two-Headed Dragon attacks Regice with Dragon Fire. But then Regice dodges it. "Regi!"

Mewtwo uses Psybeam on Regice, but then misses by an ice cube.

"Charge!" Jack shouted, charging at Lord of Wrath. But then Lord of Wrath had his shield up, blocking Jack's attacks.

"I got it!" Raichu shouted, using Thunderstorm like. That electrocuted Mewtwo. "Take this, you traitor!" Mewtwo was electrocuted. Link moves up to the Two-Headed Dragon, and gets in position.

"Alright, Lord of Wrath. You're ganna for what you did to Regice!" Joey shouted, trying to attack Lord of Wrath.

Lucario got up close to attack Mewtwo with "Extremespeed". "You're going to pay for what you did to my friend." Said Lucario, and when he attacks, he missed, passing through Lord of Wrath and Mewtwo. Lucario was surprised. "What? Darn! Blast! I miss!"

Regice uses Zap Cannon, charging up power. "Regi!" Said Regice. But then, it made a small explosion too soon. "Regi?"

Lord of Wrath wasted some of his own Mystic, and then feels like his wounds are all healed. He started to laugh evilly. "Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"He healed himself!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Gugh! Blast!" Joey shouted, angry.

"You're ganna pay for this!" Jack shouted, but he forgot something. "Wait a minute, I'm next to him!"

"Oh, you're in trouble, my friend." Said Lord of Wrath. He has a sword made of static electricity, the lighting sword. Jack blocks with his shield.

"I say, 'nice try', evil fiend." Said Jack, acting lucky.

Dark Wing flies to where Lord of Wrath and Jack were fighting, and then Dark Wing is about to use "Infernal" on Jack. Joey saw the two-headed dragon ready to attack at Jack.

"Uh-Oh." Said Joey, and then he shouts, "Watch out, Jack!" Dark Wing missed, and Jack avoids the attack. "Get him, Jack!" Joey shouted.

Jack tries to attack by using his Overdrive. He had his sword back, "Gotcha!" And then tries to slash, but missed by Lord of Wrath's Shield Barrier. "…I miss him!"

Raichu tries to attack with Thunderbolt, "I got it!" Lighting was struck through the roof, and tries to hit Lord of Wrath but misses. "What?"

Link goes after Dark Wing, and then shouts. "Fire this, two-headed beast!" He tries to attack, but the two-headed dragon avoid just in time.

"Puny fool." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Joey, back us up!" Jack called.

"I'm coming!" Joey shouted, coming up to Lord of Wrath. "Alright, you might want to move, Jack." He started to glow up from his mystic, what Joey is holding looks like a blue spiraling sphere. It's his favorite attack. He blasts both Mewtwo and Lord of Wrath with his technique from his Sayian Race, the "Kamehame Wave".

"AAAGGGHHH!" Jack shouted, getting out of the way just in time. Mewtwo and Lord of Wrath were blown by the blue powerful beam, and beamed towards the wall, knocked out.

"Ha, ha! That's what you get, you traitor!" Said Joey, laughing. Lord of Wrath becomes knocked out instantly. But his other two evil pok'emon are still standing.

Lucario goes after Mewtwo, and then attacks. "Eat this you vile…" He attacks with "Focus Punch", but Mewtwo avoids it. Lucario was shocked. "Ugh! Blast! I missed again!"

Regice goes into a perfect shot, holding up some kind of ice on his arms. "Regi!" Regice shouted. Regi uses Ice Beam, and then hits Mewtwo in a perfect spot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mewtwo shouted in his death cry. Mewtwo becomes knocked out.

Now Dark Wing is about to use his Overdrive, the "Lighting Barrage". The Two-Headed Dragon started to call out from the ceiling, and then dark clouds appeared on the ceiling. Jack, Raichu, Link, Joey, Lucario, and Regice looked up at the ceiling. They can see dark clouds, aware this could get ugly, and then it blasts everyone in battle.

There was a flash, and some of the party members were almost covered in black coal. "Is everyone alright?" Ask Jack, looking at everyone.

"I'm fine." Joey replied, getting out of the ceiling walls.

"Me too." Lucario replied.

"Raicha." Said Raichu, looking around spiral eyes.

Jack pulls out some kind of a blue sphere with some kind of fuse. He runs on the two-headed dragon, opened its mouth, and throws it inside. "Opened wide, big guy!" Jack got back down, but it seems that the two-headed dragon must be immune to the explosion. It just blasts small.

"Yeah!" Raichu shouted, using Thunder again! It misses again. "Hey! What's my problem?"

Link gets in a good position, performing some kind of "Sword Dance". He feels strong.

"Alright you beast!" Said Joey, charging at the two-headed with his claws, but the two-headed dragon had two heads, he avoid them just in time. "Missed!"

"Don't worry, Joey!" Lucario shouted, going after the two-headed dragon. While Lucario was running after Dark Wing, he accidentally kicked Lord of Wrath on the face when he's still knocked out. "I got you back!" He holds up some kind of red sphere that looks like aura. "Pulse Bomb!" He launched it out of his hands, but then the two-headed dragon dodged it, and almost hit Jack and Link. "Miss!"

"Agh!" Jack and Link shouted, surprised. They avoid the Pulse Bomb.

"Watch it!" Jack shouted, "You almost hit us!"

Regice calls up some kind of blizzard, and then blows the two-headed dragon. The two-headed dragon known as Dark Wing is frozen, and killed by cold icy wind. The two-headed dragon falls down to the ground, like he's dead.

"Yeah! I am an a party star!" Said Jack, doing his victory pose.

Joey does his victory pose by slashing. "Never mess with a demon." Said Joey.

But Jack feels as though this isn't over. "Wait, Cousin." Joey looks at Jack, confused. "Do you feel as though this isn't over yet?"

"Me too." Joey replied. "I got a bad feeling."

"Me three." Lucario replied.

The ground started to shake everywhere. "Uh…what's going on?" Ask Raichu. Everyone looks at the knock out body, and then Lord of Wrath arises.

"No! It's not over yet." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Oh! He's alive!" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Impossible! How?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"I thought he was dead!" Raichu shrieked.

"No way!" Joey shouted.

Mewtwo and Dark Wing were knocked, and now they both arise, Mewtwo remained motionless, but feeling angry.

"Cousin…" Said Jack, scared.

"I know." Said Joey, scared, "This is bad. Jack, this is bad."

"This is getting uglier by the minute." Said Jack, and then he felt something from the back of his right hand. "…Huh?" He looks at it, confused. What appeared looks like a Triforce on the back of his right hand.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ask Joey, and he looks at the back of his right hand, another Triforce on the back on his hand. Jack and Joey feel very better.

"Jack, do you feel any better?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah, I'm all healed up." Jack replied, looking at his body.

Raichu shouted, "Alright, let's get this boy!"

"I agree one hundred present." Said Lucario.

"Regi." Said Regice.

Dark Wing started to get closer to Lord of Wrath, and now they're both starting to fuse together. The body of the human and the body of a two-headed dragon are together. They look like the yellow dragon like but with two heads.

"Lucario! Look out!" Jack called.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ask Lucario, looking surprised at. Lord of Wrath and his two-headed dragon started to morph. "AAAGGGHHHH!! What is this power?"

"You know, I'm ganna call, '_Meteor'._" Said Evil Ra, the new monster.

"Oh No!" Joey shouted, looking up in the shy. "Jack, is that…?"

"He wouldn't dare, would he?" Ask Jack, looking up in the sky.

"He would." Joey replied.

"Guys! Beware!" Joey started to use Barrier to protect. There is one huge rock coming straight to the place they were battling, and then attacks everyone in the battle. "Watch out everyone!" He dodges out of the way.

"BLAAAGGGHH!!"

"REGI!!"

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!"

"HAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!"

Lucario, Regice, Jack, Raichu, and Link are all knocked out.

"No! Jack! Guys!" Joey shouted, worried.

Evil Ra, the new monster attacks with Chain of Lighting, and then attacks Joey with it.

"AGH! Shoot! He got me!" Joey shouted, breathing. He's still standing, but almost running out of stamina. "Blast it all! You will pay for that!" Joey's body started to glow red aura for anger. "Lord of Wrath, you ganna pay for that!" The whole floor started to shake everywhere from Joey's anger. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHH!!" Everything started too exploded, and damages both Lord of Wrath and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looks mad, and uses Psybeam on Joey. Joey dodges in time. Now Joey goes after the Two-Headed Yellow Dragon, and then punches. The Two-Headed Yellow Dragon is damaged.

The two-headed yellow dragon uses Chain of Lighting again, but then misses. Mewtwo uses Psybeam to try and hit Joey, but misses.

Joey retreats to Jack, and gives him a Senso Bean. "Alright, Jack." Said Joey. "Eat this." Jack eats on this weird green bean, and gets back up. "You alright, Jack?"

"…Don't, ever, do that again." Said Jack. Joey right aims the two-headed dragon, and then uses Energy Rain. Blasting the entire energy yellow spheres right at the yellow two-headed dragon. Not only the two-headed dragon, but also Mewtwo are hit.

To be continued…


	238. Chapter 216

Episode 216

The Lord of Evil, Lord of Wrath has arrived, part II

"That was for knocking my pok'emon out!" Joey shouted. Jack feels irritated. He made just a bit of a cough. "And Jack." Jack coughed again. "And Link and Raichu."

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"Oh, there's a little works up with Mewtwo though." Said Evil Ra.

"How dare you!" Joey shouted.

"Let's see now, where have I put it?" Ask Jack, searching through his pockets. "Okay." Jack throws four red feathers in the air, and then revives Raichu, Link, Regice, and Lucario back up. But for using some kind of "Mega Phoenix", they're weak.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm kind of…" Said Joey, feeling a bit weak.

"Cousin, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ask Jack. "Don't waste all your entire Mystic." Jack searches through his pocket again. "Hold on, let's see. Where did I put it?" Jack found something. "Here we go." He throws it up in the air. "Mega Elixirs."

Now Raichu, Lucario, Regice, and Link are fully recovered, and the same goes to Jack and Raichu. "Ugh. What? What happened?" Ask Lucario, getting up.

"Wow, I feel as though I've got hit by a truck." Said Raichu, feeling his head.

"Ugh. I was having a good dream." Said Link, getting up.

"Regi." Said Regice.

Evil Ra was about to use Chain of Lighting on Joey, but there was a miss. Mewtwo attacks Joey with Psychic, but when it happens, Joey breaks free.

"Hah! Nice try, you traitor!" Joey shouted.

Jack, Raichu, and Link are in defense, in guard.

Joey moves up to Mewtwo, and then attacks with his Tessaiga. He slashes Mewtwo with his sword. "Eat this, Traitor!" Mewtwo was defeated, and becomes knocked out.

Lucario moves up to Evil Ra, and then attacks with Extremespeed. Lucario went through, and missed. "Huh?"

Regice gets in a big spot, and then releases a big golden beam, "Hyper Beam", at Evil Ra. But then it was a miss.

Evil Ra is about to attack to Joey, attacking with Chain of Lighting. "Cousin!" Jack shouted.

"AGH!" Joey shouted, attacked.

"Cousin! I'm still thinking of a strategy!" Jack called.

"You are?"

"Yeah." He looks behind, and then what's only there is just one create. Jack was thinking, and then walks to that create. "I wonder." He calls his cousin. "Can you at least stall him longer?"

"I'm ganna try!"

Raichu uses Thunder again, but fails again. "What?"

Link goes up to Evil Ra, and then attacks with "Twin Swords". "ZEEEYA!!" He missed. "Dang it!"

Joey starts to attack Evil Ra. "Alright Dragon Freak, eat this!" He tries to attack, but fails.

Lucario concentrates, and creates clones, like "Double Team". Regice can't continue, because he used Hyper Beam, and has to recharge his power.

Evil Ra uses Chain of Lighting again on Joey. "Oh no, not again!" Joey shouted, surprised, "I got a feeling this is ganna hurt!" Joey was attacked, but only a few hits. "Ugh! Jack! How long do I have to hold him?"

"Just long enough!" Jack replied, calling Joey. "Alright, let's see what we go here today." He destroys the create box, and then reveals "stat carrots", and "bee hive". Joey can't keep this up, because he's about to be finished soon. "Alright, just what we need."

"…I can't…keep up." Said Joey, in peril.

"Catch!" Raichu shouted, throwing a blue bottle at Joey. Joey catches the blue bottle, but confused.

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

"Drink it!" Raichu called, and Joey drinks the whole bottle. Joey liked it.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Said Joey, but he was surprised. "Huh?" He feels a lot better. "…An X-Potion. Thanks, Raichu!"

Link gets his payback. "Take this, you two-headed beast!" Link was prepared with his sword, just a basic Slash attack. Evil Ra roared loudly, and then falls to the ground.

It feels as through Lord of Wrath or Evil Ra as a fused two-headed dragon was defeated by a Demon who is a Saiyan, and his cousin who is the Empire. It was just one basic attack with Slash, and Link had to kill him.

"Hey! Did someone beat him?" Jack called. "Cousin?" Joey got his attention. "Did someone beat him?"

"It was Link!" Joey replied.

Jack gives Link the thumbs up and said. "Alright, Link!"

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, having a bad feeling.

"Huh?"

"Something tells me…"

"Uh, cousin…"

"I know. This guy won't quit."

The body spoke. "You cannot defeat me." Lord of Wrath rise up from the ground, like an undead zombie!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack shouted. "I fear the battle has begun."

"How could we beat him?" Ask Joey, "We beat him twice now, and he's back alive." Joey was surprised. "That's some power."

Lord of Wrath must have fused with Mewtwo, just to make him a more powerful Ra, like stronger then ever. He glares at everyone on the battle.

"Darn it, not again!" Said Joey, "We can we, he's huge!"

"Uh, does dragons have two-heads or one?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know." Joey replied. "I don't know what head to look at?"

Lord of Wrath used some of his magic to perform some kind of magic. "I'm ganna summon Cerberus."

"Hey, hold on!" Jack shouted. "That's not fair."

"You never said I couldn't have another guardian, the underworld come to my aid." Said Lord of Wrath. He summoned a huge monster that has the three heads of dogs.

"Jack, this is bad." Said Joey, a little frighten. "Oh great, well, if it ain't the freak of the Inu Family." Cerberus just growls at Joey, "Oh yeah, we'll see who's the top dog, you three headed-freak."

Cerberus went after Joey, Lucario, and Regice and makes a big bite. Cerberus bit Joey and Lucario with his big chomp. Regice was lucky because he avoid the attack.

"AAAGGGHHH!!"

"BLAST!"

"Blast it all!" Joey shouted, breathing slowly. "He'll pay for this! I'll show that three-headed freak whose top dog around here."

"Cerberus kicks butt." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Joey, we may not make it." Said Lucario, weak. Regice looks very mad.

Jack formed hand signs and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Hold on, Cousin!" Jack made clones around Cerberus, and Cerberus just glares at all of the clones, but just four. Joey was surprised to see the clones.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ask Joey.

Jack's entire clones started to beat up Cerberus like the three-headed dog is like some kind of punching bag.

"Joey! I got your back!" Raichu shouted, using Thunder on Cerberus.

"Raichu?" Ask Joey.

From Raichu's thunder attack, he missed for wasting some of his own electricity. "What?"

"You get that mutt!" Link shouted, going at Lord of Wrath. "I got him!" Lord of Wrath just glares at Link from his red eyes, and Link starts to attack Lord of Wrath, but misses.

"Don't worry, we got him." Said Raichu.

"Alright, what is it?" Ask Joey.

"Just go!" Raichu replied. Joey uses his Mystic, and restores his stamina back with blue aura. Joey feels refresh.

"Ah. That's better." Said Joey, "Alright, Lucario, go for it."

"You got it." Said Lucario, going up to Cerberus. "Eat this, you minimum three-headed mutt." POW! Lucario punched Cerberus's head with Focus Punch, and that did serious damage. "That was for hurting my friends, you mutt! Anyone hurts Joey deals with me!"

Regice goes to the right head, and then attacks what the same thing Lucario did, Focus Punch. "Regi!" BAM! Cerberus was hurt badly, but still standing.

Lord of Wrath uses Multiple Chain Lighting on all of Jack's clones.

"AGH!"

"ACK!"

"YOW!"

"WHA!" All of Jack's clones were destroyed and gone for good. Lord of Wrath just stands there motionless.

Cerberus went after Joey, Lucario, and Regice to use a big Bite. Joey was hit less, Lucario avoid it, and Regice is take full damage.

"Agh!"

"Whoa!"

"Regi!" But the worse is that Cerberus cheats by biting on Lucario.

"Curses! I'm sorry, Joey, I failed you!" Lucario shouted, fainted to the ground.

"No! Lucario!"

"That's teach you for calling my Cerberus a mutt." Said Lord of Wrath. "He can go into a dog house and sing next time."

"Cousin! Save your berserk!" Jack called, "I'm still thinking of a plan!"

"I can't hold it, Jack!" Joey shouted, feeling like he's about to go demon. "Hurry up!" Joey will have to try and calm down.

Jack moves up in a good spot, and then charges after Lord of Wrath. "YAAA!!" He used the force, "Speed". "I got you, you devil!" He thrusts, and then misses. "What?"

Raichu gets closer to Cerberus. "I got this guy." He's near Lucario, but when he looks up, he looks afraid at the three-headed dog. "Uh…somehow." Raichu sweat-drops. "Uh, how do I defeat the bloody beast?" He remembers. "Oh yeah, now I remember!" He pulls his fist back, and then punches, "Open-Wide!" POW!

Cerberus was punched super hard from "Mega Punch", and then Cerberus is gone for good. Cerberus roars in crying.

"That was for Lucario!" Joey shouted. The good news is that Lucario gets back up.

"Ugh, what? What happened?" Ask Lucario, getting up.

"Alright!" Raichu cheered, "Never mess with Pok'emon, believe it!"

"Raichu? What happened?"

"I knocked him out for you."

"…Amazing."

It seems Link is in a good position against Lord of Wrath. "Get him, Link!" Joey shouted. Now Link feels very angry, having red aura around him self. "Hey! What's wrong with Link? His Mystic is growing."

"It's his Overdrive!" Jack replied.

"It's not fair; they get to do theirs, and I can't do mines." Link tries to attack with his Overdrive, but misses.

"Dang it! It's like my sword only goes through him." Link called.

Joey goes up to Lord of Wrath. "Hello, Lord of Wrath." He gets behind Lord of Wrath, and then attacks by a fumble. He's lucky.

Lucario uses Focus Punch again. "This is for sending your bloody beast on me!" Lord of Wrath was attacked, but still say nothing like how Joey's oldest brother would say nothing.

Regice got closer to Lord of Wrath, ready to attack. "Regi." Lord of Wrath has had it. He then teleports out of nowhere, avoiding Regice's Focus Punch. Not only that, but Jack avoids it just in time.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised. "Cousin, control your Regice, please."

"Sorry." Said Joey.

"Regi." Said Regice.

After the miss, our heroes were surprised that Lord of Wrath disappeared into thin air. He teleported somewhere else, and Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon must be cautious. Lord of Wrath could attack them anywhere.

For disappearing into thin air, he hid in the shadows.

"Agh! Where did he go?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Brace yourself, cousin!" Said Joey, a little afraid, "He could be anywhere."

Lord of Wrath is still hidden, and uses a powerful magic attack. He calls up from the sky, and raining "Raining Hellfire". A lot of fire were spread everywhere, burning the whole battle from the sky. They're like raining fireballs everywhere. Everyone takes a few, and they're on fire.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!"

"HAAAAAGGGGHH!!"

"AHAAAAAAGGGGGHH!!"

"DAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"DAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"REGI!" Regice becomes knocked out from the fireballs, and everyone has become in fire. This must be a real "Non-Element" Attack. Jack, Raichu, Link, Lucario, and Joey can feel fire on their bodies, and now things become ridicules.

"AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Jack shouted, running around to get the fire off. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"GET OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Raichu shrieked, running around. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"OFF! OFF! GET IT OFF!" Link shouted, running around. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

For running around the whole battle, Jack, Raichu, and Link were running around while they're still on fire, but burning the whole place down on fire. When they were doing the, "Stop, Drop, Roll" Technique, it extinguish the fire off of their bodies. Lucario had to do the same, but Joey had his off a while ago. As for Regice, he wasn't lucky, because he's knocked out, but didn't melt.

"Wow! I didn't even realize the smell." Said Jack, on the ground. "What's that smell?"

"Smell like turkey." Said Raichu, on the ground.

"Lord of Wrath will pay." Said Joey, and then he shouts. "He'll pay!" He started to use some of his mystic, and then disappears, "Instant Transmission". But fails because it didn't work. "Dang it!"

Lucario uses Extremespeed, but for tripping, he made it. "Blast!"

Lord of Wrath uses another summoning act, and then calls out some kind of golem monster, but now made of iron. That Iron Golem attacks Joey with an Iron Fist.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, and then he dodged it. "Hmph! Nice Try."

Jack goes up to Lord of Wrath and said. "Hello." Lord of Wrath thinks that Jack is a pest. "You know, Lord of Wrath, between you and me, you should get yourself a _fiancé_." Jack tries to use the transformation jutsu, and then fail.

Raichu charges use Thunder right on Lord of Wrath, and then misses because of the shadows. Link goes after Lord of Wrath, and then attacks. But then Lord of Wrath avoids Link's slashes.

"I will try to heal myself." Said Joey, fully heals himself, but still going after Lord of Wrath.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'll hold off the golem!" Lucario called, facing against the Iron Golem. He tries again, but spins himself around too much.

The Iron Golem uses some kind of a fire attack, and then Lucario jumps out of the way just in time. Lord of Wrath is about to attack Jack with "Flaming Sword". "It's time to meet your death." Said Lord of Wrath, and then attacks Jack.

Jack blocks the attack with his shield. "That was a close one." He said, and then he tries again. "Okay, one more time!" He forms hand signs, but fails it. "Why isn't it working?"

"Really?" Ask Raichu, and then charges electricity on his cheeks. He uses Thunder, but fails. "Hey! What's wrong with me?"

Link has had it, and then uses Psychic on Lord of Wrath. "Gotcha!" Lord of Wrath is stuck with Psychic, Link gives Lord of Wrath a time of his life, colliding into walls, and breaking through glasses. "DEYA!" BOOM! Link throws Lord of Wrath with Psychic, and then collides into the Iron Golem. Link was surprised. "Whoa! Was I that powerful?"

"Hey! Where did he go?" Ask Joey, and then looks at the back. "What the? How'd he get over there?"

"Sorry." Said Link, scratching the back of his head. "I've must have some how send him over there."

"Don't worry, I'll just teleport over there." Said Joey, doing Instant Transmission again.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'll use Extremespeed to rush him!" Lucario shouted. But for using Extremespeed, there is danger. Lucario missed Lord of Wrath for going too fast, and then run into a wall. "Ow!" Jack and Joey are almost running out.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Not anywhere." Said Lord of Wrath, holding his hand out. "I think I'll finish you off with this." It looks like some kind of red vacuum on his hand, and it's pointing to Jack. Jack feels like his whole stamina is dropping. "Bye, you little pest."

Jack can't help it, until then he broke out of it. "Agh! Ha!"

"Err…fine, you lucked out." Said Lord of Wrath, "You survive this turn."

Jack searches through his pocket, and pulls out a green bottle. "Yeah." He drinks, and fully recovers his stamina and his mystic. "Now!" Jack started to waste his mystic to form hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Here we go again." Said Joey, and then he was surprised.

"What the? What's with all of the Jack clones?" Ask Lucario, confused. Jack's clone ganged up on Lord of Wrath, and then forming hand signs. "There are Jack clones behind me, isn't there?"

The entire Jack clones formed a two hand sign and then shouted, "Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!" There was a pink explosion around Lord of Wrath, and the big surprise is that there are four nudie girls around Lord of Wrath naked. The entire clones were speaking like girls. "My oh my, Lord of Wrath, you look so cute."

"Get the hell away from me." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Now, now, pretty boy, don't be shy." Said another nude clone girl.

"Don't you look so soft?" Said another clone.

Jack's nudie girl clones are snuggling up Lord of Wrath, and Lord of Wrath is stuck in the situation. He's calm, and stay calm, but feels disturb and mad.

"I could stand laughing for this!" Said Raichu, laughing.

"…Who ever knew my Harem Jutsu would really work." Said Jack, "Are you going to take some notes, cousin?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Joey, giggling.

Raichu and Link just walks up getting closer, and then get in their positions.

Joey disappeared and stands near Lord of Wrath. Next, he charges up his mystic.

"Alright! So while he's being snuggled, I could punch him!" Said Lucario, getting ready to attack Lord of Wrath. Lucario tries to attack, but when he was to punch, Lord of Wrath didn't move, and then Lucario punched himself by accidentally. "OUCH!" POW! "Darn! I never thought one fumble would hurt me." Lucario is pretty weak.

"Oh, Lord of Wrath, don't leave us." Said one of the clones.

"Please, Lord of Wrath." Said another girl clone.

"Prepare to die." Said Lord of Wrath, disappearing and reappearing out of the nudie girls. He had his head beating from all of the girls he had. Lord of Wrath is now standing on one create, and Jack starts to move.

"Okay." Said Jack, moving through the battle, and then throws a red feather at Regice. Regice gets up.

"Regi?" Ask Regice.

"Hey! Regice! You alright?" Jack asks, calling.

"Regi." Regice replied, but in a little low voice.

"Huh. Feeling a little weak though." He scratches the back of his hair. "But I'm sure you can manage."

Raichu goes to where Lord of Wrath is, and then calls, "Hey! Lord of the Pain, behind you!"

"Get away from me, you pip squeak." Said Lord of Wrath. Raichu was about to use Thunderbolt on Lord of Wrath, but then he fails. "Take that, pip squeak."

"Hey! No one goes over there and insult my friend." Said Link, picking up one create. "Hmph." And then throws it at Lord of Wrath. "There!" Boom! It explodes out of the box is a poison mushroom, and some fruit. Link takes the entire fruits, picks up the poison mushroom, "Hey, Lord of the Pain", and then throws it at him. "Hmph!"

The problem is that Lord of Wrath is immune to the poison. "Sweet." Said Lord of Wrath. The entire clones disappeared, and Joey is worried.

"Lucario!" Joey called, worried. "You alright?"

"Ugh, I will be. Just go!" Said Lucario, and Joey look at Regice, surprised.

"Hey! Regice is revived!" Said Joey, and then he pulls out some kind of weapon that looks like a shuriken. "Hey! Lord of Wrath! Ever heard of ninjas?"

"I eat ninjas for breakfast." Said Lord of Wrath, and then the shuriken went through Lord of Wrath, and missed.

Lucario gets in front of Joey and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll get him." He gets up in the air, and then attacks with "Hi Jump Kick!" Crack! "Agh! My knee!" Lucario missed, and landed on his knee.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't train for 'Hi Jump Kick', Lucario." Said Joey, and Lucario's kneeling down.

"I told you I eat ninjas for breakfast." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Well then, you better learn to chill out!" Jack shouted, taunted Lord of Wrath.

"How about I put you both in ice?" Ask Lord of Wrath.

Regice is in a perfect target, uses Ice Beam on Lord of Wrath, "Regi", and then freezes Lord of Wrath on solid ice.

"That'll cool you down." Said Jack, laughing, and staying the worst pun. "No, no, no, wait, wait, wait! Watch out now, or Lord of Wrath the ice cold Cave Man will give you, the cold shoulder." Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon are starting to laugh silly.

Lord of Wrath tries to break free, but he's still in solid ice. Jack goes up to Lord of Wrath, and pokes the solid ice. "Wow, nice ice sculptor. Can we keep it?"

"Jack, I think it's kind of ugly." Said Joey, "Don't you think, Jack?"

Jack searches through his pocket, and then throws it to Lucario. "Lucario! Here!" Jack throws another blue bottle.

Lucario catches the blue bottle. "What's this?"

"Drink it." Lucario drinks the whole body, and feels better. "I feel better. What is this, Jack?"

"X-Potion." Jack replied.

"Very good. Thank you." Said Lucario, "I feel much better."

"I'm ganna get my payback on you." Said Raichu, using Thunderbolt on the solid ice Lord of Wrath. That only did minimum damage.

Link increases his own power, and "Swords Dance" works. Joey pulls out some Sting Bomb Needles, and places it on Lord of Wrath's feet. Jack and Raichu got out of the way just in time.

"Cousin! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry." Said Joey.

Lucario puts his hand on his face, and then uses Swords Dance too.

Regice uses Lock-On on Lord of Wrath, just like how he did it on Dark Wing from a long time. Lord of Wrath breaks free, in anger. He has dark aura around his body.

"Jack, I got a bad feeling about this." Said Joey.

"I got the same thing too, cousin." Said Jack. Now Jack is thinking, and then form hand signs behind his back with on hand. "Hey, Lord of Wrath, how about this?" He throws just one pebble at Lord of Wrath, and then Lord of Wrath bends his head over.

Poof! That was no rock! It was his clone! "Behind you, believe it!" The clone throws a lot of kunais and daggers at Lord of Wrath, and only one needle on his body.

"You think you can defeat me?" Ask Lord of Wrath.

"Oh really…" Said Raichu.

"You're ganna die, you little rat."

"Why you!" Raichu shouted, and then releases some kind of binding light. "EE-YAA!!" Lord of Wrath can't see from the blinding light.

"I got this guy!" Link shouted, using Psychic. "Let's go for a ride!" He's controlling Lord of Wrath's body, sending him flying through brick and solid walls. "HIII-THERE!" He slams Lord of Wrath straight to the ground.

"…That'll work." Said Joey.

"…That's not funny." Said Lord of Wrath, in pain. He's still standing on his feet.

Joey started to change into his outfit, a black belt, and a leaf headband. But he blew it. Lucario goes after Lord of Wrath, and then attacks with "Hi Jump Kick".

"Let's get him." Said Lucario, and then kicks Lord of Wrath on his weak spot. "Eat that, you freak!"

Lord of Wrath was hit so hard; he fell straight to the ground. "Yeah!" Joey cheered.

"Alright!" Jack cheered.

"We win!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah. I'm an a party start." Said Jack, doing his victory.

"I will have my revenge." Said Lord of Wrath. Jack walks up to Lord of Wrath, pulling his Empire Sword out.

"Uh, actually. Not quite." Said Jack, pulling his sword back, and then thrusts through Lord of Wrath's chest. "YAAAAA!" SLASH!

"I will have my revenge." Said Lord of Wrath. "You and that little rat and all your little things cannot stop me. I will be back."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Raichu, waving bye. "Bye-bye." Lord of Wrath is now disappearing back to the underworld where he belongs, and then left the place. Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon defeated a god for the first time, but they must be aware that he'll return someday. They continue on, on Episode 217.

-Orochimaru is dead and dead forever.

-Lord of Wrath appeared, and used his Two-Headed Dragon and Mewtwo.

-Lord of Wrath had his own attacks, and tried to destroy our heroes.

-Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon won the battle against Lord of Wrath.


	239. Chapter 217

Episode 217

Going through the past

Jack, Joey, and his pok'emon return back with the ground, going through the hallway after defeating Lord of Wrath, the evil God. But for defeating the evil god, they're almost exhausted for fighting him, and now they're inside a new room. It's circular, but not that cramped. It's almost like a laboratory, but it seems to be very old in here.

"…Okay." Said Raichu, "Who lives here?"

Jack thinks. "I don't know." He replied, "But let's find Rapthorne, and kill him for good."

"I'm ganna say this." Said Joey, "This is really one nerd's lab."

"But where is Rapthrone?" Ask Joey's pink Pikachu, "It's like he's not around." When they enter the center of the room, they look around, and there are portraits of each of the heroes around.

"Holy Zucions." Said Jack, amazed. "Are they?"

"They are!" Joey replied. He points at the first portrait. "Look! There's Ash! And his Pikachu!"

Next to the portrait looks like a gentlemen like, but he's young and has red hair. "Father!" Jack shouted, "It's my dad!"

"And that's his lion pok'emon!" Raichu shouted.

"And there's Tamer's father!" Pikachu shouted, pointing at the next portrait.

"And that must be Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Jack. "These are the portraits from our fathers. I wonder why?"

"And that must be Amy's father." Said Raichu, but then he thought back. "Wait a second! Why didn't appear at Yellow Field?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to show up?" Ask Joey. "I don't know."

"And that must be Jena's father, and mother." Said Jack, pointing at the two portraits together. "It seems that Rapthorne made a pink heart shape together."

"I don't know if Rapthorne is good or evil." Raichu said, thinking.

"Hey look!" Joey called, pointing at the huge portrait. "Is that?"

"It can't be…" Said Jack, surprised. "…_Rapthorne._"

Rapthorne had white hair, and almost like a gentleman. It seems that someone must have broken Rapthrone's portrait. Whoever did it got here first, and that person was really serious.

"I guess somebody beat us here." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "That's not fun! I want to destroy Rapthorne first!"

"_Cousin! Look!" _Jack shirked, pointing at the last portrait. Now it seems that the portrait is destroyed. Joey, Pikachu, and Raichu were surprised.

"Agh!" Raichu shirked.

"Nickless!" Said Joey. "What happened?" Jack picked up the broken portrait, and there has been scratch mars on the picture of Nickless. The man had long white silver hair, had a face of those who speak evil. He's wearing a black cloak, and had his eyes closed. 

"…Peter's Masamune." Said Jack, "We let him jumped up ahead, and then saw his father."

"How did you know?" Ask Joey, confused.

"I recognized those scratch marks from anywhere." Jack replied. "It seems that Peter was the one that wanted revenge on his father."

"Wait…you mean?" Ask Raichu, and Jack nodded.

"But lets hurry up." Said Pikachu, "This place is giving me the creeps." Pikachu looks very frighten, and Raichu is holding her. Meanwhile, Joey's nose started to sniff, and then smell something.

"Hey! You smell that?" Ask Joey, sniffing.

"What is it, cousin?" Ask Jack, wondering from his cousin.

"Look over there." Said Joey, pointing at the wall. It has a handlebar on the wall. Joey has a feeling that someone or somewhat is behind this wall. "It's Rapthorne, no doubt."

"Alright Rapthorne! Come on out you big coward!" Jack shouted, pulling out his Sword. "You are here by under arrest by the Empire! Surrender yourself and we'll go easy on you."

"Jack!" Joey shouted. "You're a cop! But let's just open it, and get him."

"Okay." Said Jack, nod to his cousin. Joey reached for the handlebars, and ready to pull.

"When I open this, we'll attack it." Said Joey. "On the count of three."

"One." Said Raichu.

"Two." Said Pikachu.

"Three!" Jack shouted. "Rapthrone! I want my revenge!" Joey pulled the handlebar, and then wall came down. The wall came down looking like a bed, and then what appeared on the bed is some kind of dead corpse. Jack and Raichu shrieked on the body, and they both jumped.

"AGH!" Jack shrieked, holding on to his cousin, "I don't want that kind of revenge!"

"ACK! DEAD BODY!" Raichu shirked, holding on to Pikachu.

"Jack! Get off!" Joey shouted, pushing his cousin. "It's just a dead body! Get off, will you? You're embarrassing yourself." Jack and Raichu got off.

"Sorry, cousin." Said Jack, apologizing. "I couldn't help it. I take one look at a dead body, and they scare me like fear." Joey smacks his hand on his face like this is ridicules.

"Ugh. Forget it." Said Joey, "Besides, I wouldn't eat thing."

And then a voice spoke, "You got it right, Joey." Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu looks at their left, and then saw a boy with blue spiky hair, wearing a black cloak, and the face of Gary Oak.

"Peter!" Jack and Raichu shouted.

"Hi." Said Peter, "Long time no see. I heard you two and your pok'emon destroy Lord of Wrath. I'm surprised; even I'm no match against him alone. You two got guts."

"Thank you." Said Joey, "And you're not so bad yourself, Noble."

"Listen, about the dead corpse you two found." Said Peter, "That's Rapthrone." Jack, Raichu, Joey, and Pikachu were surprised.

"Rapthorne?" Ask Jack, "You mean?"

"Yep." Peter replied, "He's dead."

"I knew it." Said Joey, crossing his arms, "He's boned."

"But you're lucky you didn't eat it." Said Peter, explaining. "It seems that the person killed Rapthorne before us."

"Who?" Ask Jack.

"Did you remember seeing the portrait destroyed?" Ask Peter, pointing at the portrait of Nickless. "Nickless beat us here when the war started. Believe me, I saw the dead corpse too, but Jena and Amy freaked out for seeing a dead body. But it seems that Peter did something to make his Masamune more dangerous.

"He poisoned the body, putting it into some kind of curse. You're lucky you didn't eat, because if you did, then you would be killed the same way from the dead corpse. If you burned it, or get rid of the dead body, you'll suffer the same fate from the dead body."

"Like 'Destiny Bond'." Said Jack.

"That's right." Said Peter. "But I would recommend putting it some where's safe." He slams the corpse back behind the wall. "Don't worry. We'll have professionals to take the body away. But there's something else I to show you and your pok'emon."

"What?" Ask Joey. Peter placed his hand on the wall, and then something lights up. The wall vanished before their eyes, and then revealed some kind of passageway. They were surprised.

"!"

"Is that?" Ask Joey.

"Right this way, demons." Said Peter, leading them. Joey, Pikachu, Jack and Raichu are now is some kind of platform with bars, and then when they looked at the whole thing, it's like a colossal place! On each of the walls from left to right, there are fiends sleeping inside big capsules.

"Whoa." Said Joey, amazed. "This is one 'colossal size museum of fiends.' This is a perfect size for my dog form."

"Focus!" Said Peter, pushing a button. "Here we go." Some kind of door opened up from both sides. Jack and Raichu were surprised.

"Whoa! A moving door." Said Jack.

"It's called a 'Slide Door'." Said Pikachu. Three girls and a ninja were inside some kind of a medium room. It's all science, and they seem to be busy.

"Jena, Amy, and Sarah." Said Jack, "That's new."

"Hi, Jack." Said Jena.

"Hello, girls." Said Jack, "I'm guessing all three of you and Yo-Yo Man are busy."

"Jack, it's been a while since then." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We're just lucky you, Joey, and your pok'emon weren't killed by Lord of Wrath. Besides, Sarah is very busy with a computer."

Jack and Raichu were confused about hearing the word, 'Computer'.

"…Computer?" Ask Jack, confused.

"What's a 'computer'?" Ask Raichu.

"A computer is a modern technology that lets you look up on Internets." Said Jena, explaining, "It even has typing, working on stuff, searching, and loads of things like colleting data."

"Thank you, nerd." Said Joey, and then he whispers to his cousin. _"Trust me, Jack. Jena is one point Dexter."_

Jena sticks her tongue at him, and Joey sticks his tongue back at her. "At least I'm not a Saiyan, you would lose." Said Jena.

"Why you! I beat you up before, and I'll do it again!" Joey shouted.

"I call for a rematch!" Said Jena, "Besides, I'm getting stronger."

"Hmph! You wish!" Joey shouted, "You didn't defeat Lord of Wrath but only me and Jack. So that makes you weaklings!"

"But Jack is the one that called us weaklings." Said Jena.

"Are you accusing my cousin?"

"Duh! How dare him call us weaklings?"

"I'M GANNA KILL YOU, JENA!! YOU WEAKEST SHRINE MAIDEN FREAK!"

"That's it." Said Yo-Yo Man, closing his eyes. He sighed. "I have no choice." He puts on some kind of glove for what doctors wear. "Long Fingers Jutsu." His fingers grew longer like rubber, and now he stick both fingers through both behind Joey and Jena. "You two need to kiss and make up. 'Five Thousand Years of Death." Stab!

Joey and Jena jumped in shock, and then ram into each other like both hands together. Now both Joey and Jena are in pain from Five Thousand Years.

"Owie!" Said Jena, in pain.

"Agh. That's even worse then Five Thousand Needles." Said Joey, feeling in pain.

"I had a feeling you two would be in a feud." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And as for you, Jena, I won't train." Jena was shocked.

"WHAT? NO!" Jena shouted. "DADDY! That's Not Fair!"

"I'm sorry, but for accusing one of my students, I won't train you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "So as punishment for having an argument with another student, you both will be scrubbing the floors in my dojo."

"Hmph. Easy." Said Joey, "With just a snap of a finger."

"…This time, without using your pok'emon, your powers, and your own unique abilities." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Now both Joey and Jena are now looking upset in shock. Jack taps Amy on the shoulder, asking, "Uh, Amy." Amy got his attention. "Since when did I call her and her friends weaklings?"

Amy just shrugs. Only had her arms up a little, and lifts her shoulder.

"Okay." Said Jack.

Meanwhile, Sarah is done with the computer, and looking at everyone. "Okay, ya'll. It's done." Said Sarah. "This computer is sensitive. So don't do anything reckless." She left. "Okay, I'm off, ya'll. Later."

"I will never understand." Said Jack, he walks up to the computer, and checks about it. "Let's see…this is a computer, right?"

"Duh." Said Amy.

"Okay then, let's give it a try." Said Jack, and he thinks. "Let's see." He looks at a lot of buttons with numbers and letters. "I wonder…" He pushes one of the buttons, saying the letter. "…P…o…k…e…m…o…n." But now he's looking for something. "How do you search for it?"

"Just push 'enter'." Said Amy.

"Very well." Said Jack, and then he pushes the enter button. "Enter." He looks on the screen. "Look! My friend is responding for the search." The computer is searching, and then it said, "No Data Found".

"What?" Ask Raichu, shocked. "You mean to tell that the computer doesn't know about 'Pok'emon'?"

"Wait! Let me try." Said Joey, and then pushes the buttons from the computer. "I'll see if it knows about Demons." It searches, and it still said the same thing, "No Data Found". Joey looks very mad. "DARN MACHINA! I'm ganna blow this piece of junk back to scrap metal!"

"Joey! No!" Jena shouted, taking control. "Let me do it. It's easy." She types on the computer. "Tell me about, 'Dark Island'." She typed it, the computer searches again, and then it still said the same thing. "No Data Found". "What?" Jena was shocked.

"Wait! I know!" Said Amy, typing on the computer. "Let's see if the computer knows about 'Materias' and 'Huge Materias'." She typed it on the computer, the computer searches again, and now it said the same thing again. "No Data Found." "Huh?"

"I guess not." Said Jena.

"Move!" Said Peter, shoving through. "Let me do it." He types something new, and now the computer does something weird. "There we go. Now let's try this again." He types something different, the computer searches, and now it said, again, "No Data Found."

POW! Pow, Pow! "Stupid Machina doesn't even work!" Jack shouted, continue pounding the computer. Everyone was surprised.

"OH!"

"Jack!" Joey shouted, "Take it easy!"

"It's a sensitive computer for heaven's sakes!" Jena shouted.

"Jack! Please come down!" Said Amy, but Jack ignored all of them.

"Data Found!" Said the computer, and then everyone was confused. Jack stopped, and then there was a picture of a man with golden hair, almost like the face of Jack's father but with yellow beard, long hair, and wearing a red suit.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"That's new." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I remember this guy from anywhere."

"Who is he?" Ask Jack.

"Why is he on the screen?" Ask Raichu.

And then a voice replied. "Alexander the Great." Everyone was surprised, and looks at the person who spoke.

"Ash Ketchum!" Jack and Raichu shouted, surprised. Yep, it's him, that man with black spiky hair, wearing a black cloak, and brown eyes. He still has his black Pikachu, and now Ash is surprised.

"Ash! You remember that man?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Ash replied. "He's Alexander the Great, "The best researcher ever for searching the whole regions, everywhere. Yo-Yo Man and I met him at Hollow Bastion."

"…But Rapthorne and Alexander look the same." Said Jack, confused.

"I doubt it." Said Ash, "They're both different." Jack feels irritated, and takes Ash's arm.

"Ash, come with me for a minute." Said Jack, taking Ash away.

"Whoa! Jack, take it easy!" Ash called, and now Jack, Raichu, Ash, and Ash's Pikachu are back inside the circular room, the same room where they found lots of portraits. Jack shows Ash the bit portrait of Rapthorne.

"Look, see?" Ask Jack, "Who do you think this guy?"

"…Rapthorne." Ash replied.

"Exactly." Said Jack.

"And that's the same guy on the screen." Said Raichu.

"Jack, I don't know how to say this, but Rapthorne is dead." Said Ash, explaining, "And the guy from the computer you saw is actually Alexander. There's a difference."

"…So…they're different?" Ask Jack, confused, and he feels something from his head. "Oh! My head hurts from confusion."

"Take deep breaths." Said Ash, putting his hands on Jack's left shoulder. "I'm sure from time-to-time, you will encounter 'Alexander the Great' soon."

"Um…could you tell us, Mr. Ketchum?" Ask Raichu.

"Sure thing." Said Ash, and then he explains the whole story. "You see, a long time ago after the pok'emon league of your region, Yo-Yo Man informed us to go see Alexander the Great. Rumors a true that he was never found. Well think again. We met Alexander when we were in our youths like teens. He was doing research for many reasons. Its like he's a computer to us, knowledge all over.

"We met him the first time he does his research. But when he saw us, he had a feeling that he wants to something more researching then ever. He researched about Materias, Fiends, Demons, the History from all the regions, and more. But there is one thing he didn't research just yet. He looked at my Pikachu in a funny way. You see, he was thinking about doing research about, 'Pok'emon'. He said he wants to research about my Pikachu, but I refused. During from time-to-time, I gave up. He was doing research about my Pikachu for a very long time.

"When the time had come, he found the answer about Pok'emon. He said that Pok'emon was created by another world. He had researched so many Pok'emon around the whole region; he was hoping to make something special. He even researched Legendary Pok'emon, from size to their abilities. Even though they're not the same from your pok'emon, pok'emon is pok'emon as always. But he even got the best research of them all, 'Zucion'." Jack and Raichu were shocked.

"Holy Zucions!" Jack shouted.

"You mean?" Ask Raichu, "He researched about a 'God Pok'emon?' No one could ever see Zucion?"

"Exactly." Said Ash, but Jack and Raichu were confused. "Rumors stated that Zucion is invisible to the naked eye. So from his information, no one has any idea what Zucion looks like, but from his research, he found it. But he can't reveal it, or he'll ruin the surprise. And now, from his best time, he has done his researched, and decided to continue with his new research later on."

Ash leads Jack and Raichu back to the research room, to where all of the fiends were placed. But now he types from the computer, continue explaining to Jack and Raichu about Alexander's research.

"Here's proof about his research." Said Ash, typing. And then something happened to the entire room. All of the fiends were gone, but then, there are now pok'emon inside capsules. Everyone was surprised to see the entire pok'emon, even legendary pok'emon.

"No way! The entire pok'emon?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"There is even Crystal Pok'emon!" Jena shrieked. "I got to get this information everywhere!" Ash had a feeling, and then pushes the button.

"…Whoops." The information Jena had was destroyed.

"Hey!" Jena shouted. "You're too late, I have all the data."

"Really?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and then holds Jena's ears, shouted. "One Thousand Years of Annoyance!" Jena felt something wrong.

"Agh! Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"No more acting like a know-it-all." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at Ash, "Continue."

"But now, he's still doing research about the worse and horrible." Ash continued. "You see; he did some kind of research about dooms and nasty things out there. There was ounce his research about people who acted evil from Crystal, Orre, and Danto. But I wished someone from the Orre Region would stop using villains from another dimension.

"The research became the worse. When Nickless discovered something about Akoo, he wanted to be just like Akoo. Alexander explained to Nickless it's not a good idea to be Akoo, because Akoo is Sin. The most invincible monster that wants to destroy the world, and he can't be this way. Nickless ignored him, and pulled out his weapon at Alexander.

"Nickless stole the book, and took off. We were after him at the Calm Lands. But Alexander brings something useful to stop Akoo from destroying the world. Nickless had stopped when Alexander did something to Nickless, a cruel punishment if he wants to be Sin. You already saw what happened next when you and your team arrived at the Galleon Coliseum. I'm sure you seen us there when we were young."

Jack had remembered that happened a long time ago turning the Galleon Coliseum. Nickless had no choice but to be the next Akoo. There was one surprising fact that Jack did remember. Matching the story he saw from the Galleon Coliseum, and from Ash's story, it was part of Nickless's plan.

"Wait! It all makes sense!" Said Jack. "It was part of Nickless's plan!"

"What?" Ask Amy.

"I mean really." Said Jack, "Nickless wanted to be the next Akoo, right? Don't you see? Nickless had a feeling that he wants to be evil, and stole all of Alexander's research like stealing candy from a baby. Since Nickless had a plan to be Akoo, now he's Akoo destroying everything! But we'll be getting him back before he could hit us!"

"Great, that's out Jack." Said Peter.

"Everyone, back to the Airship!" Jack shouted, pointing at the ceiling.

So now, everyone decided to head back to the Airship, and now they've decided to do something right before fighting against Akoo. However, it seems as though Jack will have to do something else instead of doing something. They will have continued on with the adventure, and they will do on Episode 218.

-They found the dead corpse of Rapthorne.

-Alexander the Great was researching about each and every one of them around the planet.

-It was Nickless's plan to be Akoo. He didn't choose it to be a sacrifice, but to rule the world.

-So now, they will have to continue, but Jack won't be with them that long.


	240. Chapter 218

Episode 218

We must go in separate ways #1

It's been for so long to figure out who killed Rapthorne. They have recovered the last Materia, also known as the Pig Materia. Everyone is back on the airship, thinking of a strategy to take down Akoo, known as Sin, and stop something worse. Jack told everyone about the truth he has had. From his adventures about the tournament, everyone was surprised and shock about the Black Materia, taken to Seymour, and to Nickless.

"No!" Tamer shouted.

"Dang it!" Joey shouted, "This can't be! Nickless has the Black Materia, and summoned Meteor!"

"For Jack being pin down on the ground, I say we're good as dead." Said Trey. "But we can still fight, even if the cycle breaks, we still might have a chance."

"But this is tough." Said Sarah, "How do we fight against a Sin if it's that strong?"

"…I have no idea." Said Jena.

"Akoo must have a weak point." Said Erika, "The gods and everyone are watching, and everyone in the whole regions are counting on us."

"So what do we do?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, Jack has have to think of a strategy soon." Said Amy. "After all, he is the Empire, and he has to do something…right?"

"I never thought I would say this, but we need a leader." Said Todd. "You worry about Jack too much. Besides, he's no help."

"Lucky Brent doesn't know." Said Jena.

"Oh no?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Jena with some kind of look. "You and Joey are still punished for doing something that you two shouldn't do."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jena shouted.

"Plus, I still can't train you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But it was funny to see you two accidentally kissed each other. How funny is that?"

"Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"I know!" Joey shrieked. "I can't believe I've been kissed by a mortal!"

"And I can't believe you have wet dog lips!" Jena shrieked.

"Yo-Yo Man! You can't do this to us!" Joey shouted.

"Oh no, I won't do it." Said Yo-Yo Man, and both Jena and Joey were relieved. "I'll let Raye and Brent know about it. Oh, and there here right now." Joey and Jena turns around, and then saw both Raye and Brent very mad at the both of them.

"Jena! Are you trying to cheat on your husband?" Brent shouted.

"Joey! You scamp! You're cheating on me!" Raye shouted.

"What? It's not our fault!" Jena shouted.

"Yeah, it's…" Said Joey, trying to explain. But then, Yo-Yo Man interrupted them, and told it to Raye and Brent.

"Both Joey and Jena for making out." Said Yo-Yo Man, and now both Raye and Brent are very mad. Jena and Joey had a bad feeling, and start to make a run for it out of the cockpit. "In their rooms." Raye and Brent took off, going to Jena's room and Joey's room.

"What in Zucions were you thinking, Yo-Yo Man?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "Can't you give these two a break?"

"Sorry, but they need to be punished." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Consequence or not, I must take action."

"But I wonder how Jack is doing?" Ask Uldor, "We haven't heard a word for some hours."

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I know my student. He's on the upper deck with Grace." They were surprised.

Up on the upper deck, Jack and Grace are in a lone time together. He was hoping to tell Grace about his long adventures from his past, and getting his chance to fight against Akoo by the minute. It's been a while since the tournament started before.

"…It's funny." Said Jack, "We both died before from our deaths, and then come back alive. I never thought the end is coming close."

"Jack, it was your destiny to be the Empire." Said Grace. "After all, you are only thirteen and I am eleven."

"That's true. I made a promise, and I will keep that promise to destroy Akoo. But when you dead, what was the afterlife like?"

"It was like a garden. I have never seen the Farplane, but someday, when I go to the Farplane, I want to see my mother."

"…But you know…I was asking myself though."

"What?" Grace asks, confused. Jack looks down at the pink clouds.

"…What will happen if there is no Empire? What will happen if I can't be the Empire? Then what will happen to the planet?"

"…Then we lose hope."

"I see." Grace got closer to Jack. "…Grace?"

Jack and Grace were thinking about to kiss each other, when a voice spoke to surprise Jack and Grace. "Hi." Said a voice, and both Jack and Grace jumped. "What's keeping you?"

"Yo-Yo Man!" Jack shouted, looking at his teacher mad. "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry." Said Yo-Yo Man, apologizing. "I just wanted to remind you with something before you go and see Omega."

"I see." Said Grace, "Another battle."

"Grace, I'm sure the war will end." Said another voice, appearing behind Yo-Yo Man. "Hi."

"Hi, Raichu." Said Jack.

"Are you ready?" Ask Raichu. Jack gets up, and prepared his stuff.

"I'm all set."

"Alright Jack, Raichu, we wish you good luck." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"…Be careful out there you two." Said Grace, and he kiss Jack on his left cheek. "Don't make me and your sister worried." Jack just flushed.

"…Thank you, Grace." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Raichu jumped off of the deck through the pink clouds. Jack and Raichu disappeared through the clouds, and Joey was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, everyone was thinking of a plan to get rid of Akoo ounce and for all. But for having too much, they were thinking of finishing what Jack just started to collect the Huge Materias.

For a head count, Jack had three Huge Materias, and needed one more somewhere in the Danto Region. Cid appeared in the cockpit, looking through the hologram Danto Region Map. Everyone was wondering if they could found the last Huge Materia instead of Jack could get the Last Materia.

"YEEHA!" Cid shouted. "Now we're taking action!"

"And we thought you'd be at Rocket Town." Said Brent. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, my brother told me he was collecting the Huge Materias," Erika said, "So we should get the last one."

"Great." Said Tamer, "But who's going to be the team leader for this?"

"I should do it!" Jena cheered.

"And for getting into trouble? I don't think so." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I vote for Jena!" Ben shouted.

"Me too!" Said Todd.

"Me three!" Said Jeannie.

"Me four!" Said Brent.

"I'm voting for Jena, just to complete my adventure." Said Godzica.

"You can't beat that!" Said Angelna.

"That's seven votes to Jena." Said Cid. "Anyone else what to vote for someone?"

"I would nominate myself, but I couldn't." Said Trey. "So I should vote that Tamer is the leader."

"What?" Ask Tamer, surprised. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, we ganna vote for you." Said Sarah.

"…Ah, okay." Said Tamer, "Then I vote for myself."

"I vote for you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Guilty." Said Amy.

"We'll vote for you as our leader." Said Erika.

"What? No fair!" Angelna shouted. "You all can't vote for him! He's pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Ask Trey, walking up to Angelna, giving her the glare. Angelna looks frighten at Trey. "…What was that?" And then Trey beats the living daylights out of Angelna, by pounding her all the way when they get to Rocket Town.

The airship has landed on the platform, and everyone exits out of the airship. Looking around looks the very same. Cid was wondering if they'll do something wrong about the rocket Cid and his crew made a long time ago.

"Let's hurry!" Cid called. "Everyone to my house, now!" Everyone is now entering inside Cid's house, but it looks so cramped because the house is just medium, but the living room is a bit small.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Ask Tamer. "There's no room."

Cid shushes everyone up, and he whispers. _"Keep your voice down, or they'll hear you."_

"Who?" Ask Jena, and everyone shushes her.

"_Will you shut that girl up?" _Ask Cid, whispering. _"Listen, I promise Jack that I get him that last Huge Materia. But it seems that since Blitzkrieg was suppose to give it to him after the wall, he'd forgot that he gave it to one of the Rocket Members. They're ganna bring it here to Rocket Town, and shoot it to that Meteor."_

"_Sounds dangerous." _Trey whispered.

"_It's suicide." _Cid whispers. _"Listen, you'll be a companied by my wife, Ophelia, and make sure you don't do anything reckless while I get the Huge Materia. Now stay here, and keep it a low profile, or they'll see you." _He goes to the changing room, and starts to get change. Now Cid is now in disguised as Eggman, that chubby man. _"Don't worry, they' won't know it's me." _He left the house.

Meanwhile, somewhere over the mountains, and in the plains, Jack and Raichu have arrived back into the Calm Lands, and promise to meet Omega here before going to battle against Akoo. He looks around to see if Omega is here, and then standing in the middle of the plains, Omega is meditating. Jack and Raichu looks at Omega, confused.

"…You've arrived." Said Omega. "I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry, we were a little late." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"So, what's this about?" Ask Raichu.

"I am going to teach on how to become the best Empire you could be." Said Omega. Jack and Raichu were surprised. "It's okay, I don't mind teaching a person who has Mystic to become a Warlord. But shall we get to the basics?"

"…Basics?" Ask Jack.

"Before I could teach you how to become the best," Omega explained, "You have to get into your own Confession, confess to the gods, and become the one with the earth. We may be Warlords, but our job is to take care of the planet by not wasting Mystic. Do you understand?"

"…I guess I understand." Jack replies, thinking. "But that still doesn't explain the reason why we can't use Mystic."

"I'll tell you." Said Omega, continue explaining. "Do you remember something about the 'Chakras' you had when you were at Monk?" Jack nodded. "This is how we're going to do it. But let me tell you the reason why am I doing this."

"Do tell." Said Raichu.

"Well…you see…I was like you when I was born." Said Omega, "When I grew up, I didn't know how Mystic works, or how I could control Mystic. The Mystic around us is like how the Planet was created. So I would figure, 'what will happen if I can't use Mystic?' Nova had a great idea on how to not use Mystic, and not kill the planet.

"We were thinking of making sure to return the entire Mystic back to the planet. Instead, we just knock out people who had Mystic, but can't take their souls. They may live with or without Mystic, and they must care for the planet or suffer to death. I will teach you on how to get to open all of your Mystics, and making the Aura around you come alive."

"So…I'm going to be a Warlord…just like you?" Ask Jack.

"Well, must likely." Said Omega. "But I must warn you: if you want to save this planet, and do this training right now, then there's no turning back. You will be the Empire, but the empire known as the 'protector of the planet'. Will you do it?"

"…I'll do what it takes to save the planet." Said Jack, "Even if I risk it all, I will not let Akoo harm another soul, ever!"

"That's the spirit, Jack!" Raichu cheered.

"Alright, but before we begin, I must show you your reward." Said Omega, pulling out something out of his pocket. He pulls out a box that is the shape of a card. He opens the box, and then reveals a surprise to Jack and Raichu. Jack and Raichu were surprised. "This is the most rarest card no one could ever find."

"Oh Zucions!" Jack shouted. "It can't be…!"

"It is!" Raichu shouted.

"…Paragon!" Jack and Raichu shouted together.

"You have figured out the rarest pok'emon." Said Omega. "If you complete this training, then this card will be yours to duel against the opponent you never dueled again. And here's a card that can allow you to use Paragon." Omega pulled out another card that looks like some kind of a ritual card. "This can summon Paragon into battle if you need battle."

"Omega…I will risk it all!" Said Jack.

"That's the spirit." Said Omega, putting the cards away, and beginning the training. "First off, we shall open up the first Chakra from the first. We shall open the '**Earth Chakra**'. That Chakra is located in the 'base of the spine'. This Chakra has to do with 'Survival', and is blocked by 'Fear'." Before they could begin, they just heard something from the bushes.

"Wait!" Raichu called, "Did you hear that?" He had his ears flicker by the minute. Jack and Omega were aware, and then look at something over at the cliff. They just saw a shadow figure that looks like the shape of a fox.

"Over there!" Said Omega, looking at the shadow figure. "Did you fell the disturbance?"

Jack was looking at the shadow figure. "Yeah!" He replied. "Is that pok'emon?" That shadow figure that still looks like a fox shape disappeared. Jack, Raichu, and Omega were cautious.

"Look out!" Jack shouted, and all three of them duck down. That shadow figure has quick red speed.

"That's a dangerous pok'emon!" Raichu shouted.

Omega pulled out his two swords. "I got him! Come and get me!" The figure is now charging towards Omega, and then Omega strikes. "YA!" Omega missed, and now the figure was even faster. "I miss? But how?" The figure is now ready to charge at Jack.

"I got it!" Jack shouted, getting in his stance. It came close, and then Jack catches the figure. "Gotcha!" He fell on his backside, and now starting to laugh. "Huh? Hey! Take is easy! That tickles!"

"Jack?" Ask Omega.

"Are you okay?" Ask Raichu. They have a look, and then a small weird puppy and fox is licking on Jack's face. It looks a bit of bright red for a weird mix creature between a puppy and a fox. "That's a new pok'emon."

"A new pok'emon?" Ask Jack, and he checks on his pok'e dex. But then, all it said, _"No Data Found." _"But if you're not a pok'emon, then what are you?" The half puppy, half fox continues to lick on Jack's face. "Hey! Take is easy! I'm ticklish!"

"It seems that this little guy wanted to watch." Said Omega. "I really don't get why." He looks behind the half puppy; half fox like, and then saw ten tails behind it. The entire tails are all puppy tails, colored red, and wagging how a fox wags its tail. "…That's weird. I thought dogs are suppose to do that, but this is insane."

The half puppy, half fox got off of Jack, and stands on the grass. It was bright red smoke, and Jack and Raichu were surprised. They were surprised to see his cousin again, but it seems to be a bit different from his cousin, Joey.

"…Cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Yes, I know." Said Joey, crossing. "Something happened."

"No, I mean…what's with ten tails, red hair, and fox ears?" Ask Jack, and Joey was surprised.

"Agh!" Joey was surprised to see them. "Well, it's a long story, but you better come with me!"

"Okay, lead the way." Said Omega.

"This way!" Joey shouted, running in light speed. Omega, Jack, and Raichu followed Joey through the cliffs, but it seems so hard to catch up.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted. "Wait up! I'm not that fast as you are!" Joey and Omega got into a stopping point, looking across the bridge. Jack and Raichu caught up with Joey and Omega, but looking across the bridge is a boy with yellow spiky hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit like, and has whisker marks on his cheeks. But now, the boy has a red tail from his behind, and fox ears. "What the…Naruto?"

"You might say that." Said Joey. "Uh…about that…you see…" Joey was interrupted.

"We don't want to know, cousin." Said Omega. "He is alive, right?"

"Yeah." Joey replied. "But let me tell you the whole story."

"As soon as we get Naruto out of here." Said Omega, going over the bridge, and taking Naruto out of here. "The sooner the better we get out of here, the faster we could learn."

Back to the calm lands, Naruto is now resting at some place where he can't be harmed, but for the rest, Joey is telling both Jack and Raichu about who happened and why Joey is almost looking like some kind of fox-dog like. Jack and Raichu were surprised.

"WHAT???" Jack and Raichu shouted, surprised.

"A Kuybi?" Ask Jack, "Fused inside you and Naruto?" Joey nodded. "How?"

"That as easy as possible." Said Joey, and then he explains the whole story. "You see, a while back, Naruto got a worse cause of stomachache. I went into his mind to see what's going on. Naruto was staring at that fox demon, and it seems the bars are about to break out.

"I had to come in and get Naruto out, but instead, the Kuybi break free out of the seal, and then started to fuse inside both of us! We couldn't escape, but got out of our minds just in time before he could turn us into Kuybi Demons as well."

"That explains the fox ear." Said Raichu, "But you dyed your hair."

"I know." Said Joey, "It's just that now I have red long hair."

"You almost look like my little brother's hair." Said Jack, "Except, that it's just red hair, instead of light-red."

"Jack, there's no such thing as 'bright-red'," Joey said, "And 'light-hair'. And you know I hate the color, 'pink'!"

"…Just like how Amy dyed her hair to black." Said Jack. "But I'm sure you could get used of…" Jack's unsure about Joey's new appearance, "…your new look."

"Oh great." Said Joey, looking down, and then he starts to feel a bit worried. "What will Raye say about it? Or my mom?"

"Or worse, the ladies." Said Omega, and Joey freaked out, covering his ears. "Relax. We'll figure out a way to keep you in a low profile. But however, since you're here, I'm about to teach Jack how to master his ability. He'll have to open up all of his Chakra in order to open up his Mystic, his Aura, and his own ways of being an Empire."

"…Just to be a Warlord?" Ask Joey, and then he thinks about it. _"YEESH! If Jack becomes a Warlord, then how powerful will he become, and very hard to hit by Mystic? That must be the best, but I'm guessing if that happens, then he can't be a Jedi, but a Warlord, which makes him immune to Mystic attacks."_

"We were about to get started about opening the Mystic bodies around us." Said Omega, "But since you're here, why don't you join us?"

"…Uh…I'll pass." Joey replied. "Besides, I'll just watch through Jack's mind."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised at his cousin.

"Hey! Come on!" Said Joey. "I never have been in your mind." Jack just covers his head like he doesn't want to be possessed.

"Joey, just have a seat, and we'll begin shortly." Said Omega.

"If you don't then you'll mess everything." Said Raichu. "But I attend to watch Jack's mind though."

"Raichu!" Jack shouted, looking mad at his pok'emon.

"Oh, alright. Fine." Said Joey, sitting down. "But don't do anything foolish, okay?"

"You got it." Said Omega.

Meanwhile, back at Rocket Town, the whole group were wondering about the last Huge Materia from the first Jack could never get. Cid, in disguised as Eggman, is confronting the Rocket Members to not place the Huge Materia in the Rocket Ship, and send it into space.

"…So, tell me again why you decided to come with us, Uldor?" Ask Trey.

"Well, Jack made a deal." Said Uldor. "He will keep my identity a secret if I help him destroy Akoo ounce and for all. But this is not what I had in mind."

"I see." Said Tamer, "And you're a Gambler?" Ask Tamer. "This is not a right place to bet."

"And I've been losing twice against you!" Ben shouted. "You cleaned me, Angelna, Jeannie, Todd, Godzica, and Jena's money all the way! How did you do that?"

"Simple. I'm lucky." Said Uldor. "I have a Raboge's Foot, and I'm rich with Gils, Diles, Ryos, and many money."

"You're a big cheat! You know that!" Todd shouted. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Then why not gamble against me and see what happens?" Ask Uldor. "I would whoop you about ten seconds." Todd felt angry, but there's going on wrong outside.

"AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cid demanded. "FIRED! YOU AND THE OTHER ROCKET MEMBERS ARE FIRED! GET OUT OF ROCKET TOWN AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN, YOU THIEVES, YOU TRAITORS! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"…That can't be good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"…! Cid!" Tamer shouted, going outside.

"Tamer! Wait up!" Trey shouted. Everyone headed outside to see what's going on. Eggman, or Cid is in trouble about something, and there's no point about something wrong at Rocket Town. They had a feeling that Cid might have a big problem with Team Rocket, and Team Rocket did something to the final Huge Materia. Find out what will happen next on Episode 219.

No Notes.


	241. Chapter 219

Episode 219

We must go in separate ways #2

Last time, a few of the team decided to split up or separate in different ways to go in their own adventure. For the first adventure: Tamer becomes the leader to go get the last Huge Materia from Team Rocket. But a price to pay that Cid, disguised as Eggman tried to get the Huge Materia, and then failed. Now the Huge Materia is trapped inside the Rocket Ship, which Cid and his crew just made a long time. Tamer and his new team are on their way to hurry and get the Huge Materia before time runs out!

"Hey! Cid!" Tamer shouted. "What happened?"

"Hurry!" Cid shouted, getting out of his costume. "Team Rocket put the Huge Materia inside the ship, and now they're about to collide the Huge Materia straight to Meteor!" Everyone was shocked with gasp.

"They can't do that!" Todd shouted.

"They can't get away with this!" Brent shouted. "I'll see what's going on up ahead and get to the bottom of this!" Brent runs straight to the ship to see what's going on. _"From Jack's own adventures, he must have the same feeling for fighting against a lot of villains. This must be our first counter against Team Rocket."_

"Brent! Wait up!" Jena shouted, following Brent with her Eevee.

"Oh, give me a break." Said Tamer, and he follows them. "Wait up!" Everyone is following Tamer, Brent, and Jena straight to where the Rocket Ship was made. When they reach to where it's about to be launch, they were surprised that the Rocket is smoking down below.

"Whoa!" Said Trey, "I never thought I would come this far."

"No time!" Said Erika. "The Huge Materia!"

"I could stop it." Said Brent, and then he throws out a pok'emon that looks like a vine ball. "Go! Walrein!" The throws the pok'e ball, and then a white flash revealed a huge pok'emon that looks like a big blue walrus. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah. "You too?"

"This was from my sister." Said Brent. "She died a long time ago."

"You mean?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Walrein!" Brent commanded. "Use Ice Beam to stop the Rocket Ship!" Walrein inhaled all of the ice it can, and then blows out a powerful ice attack to freeze the Rocket Ship. When the Rocket Ship stopped moving, there was no fire, no smoke, and no burning flames. Everyone was amazed.

"…Just tell me how Brent just did that?" Ask Yang.

"Well, if Jack can do it, so can I." Said Brent. "He's not the only one who could use pok'emon."

"True." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But don't you think that'll work?"

Nope. The ice cracked, and then Rocket is still moving. Brent was surprised. "Agh! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Move!" Tamer shouted, going through the obstacle course. "Hurry! We have some time left before it's set to launch!"

"Whoa! Tamer!" Jeannie shouted. "Like, wait up!"

"Hey! Tamer!" Jena shouted, followed Tamer. Everyone continues to follow Tamer, and now Cid climbed up the ladder to get through.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Rocket Ship?" Cid demanded.

"So what. This is what our boss ordered us to do." Said one of the Rocket Members.

"So, prepare for trouble." Said the female rocket member.

"And make it double." Said the male rocket member.

"Ack! Jocken and Jennese!" Said Cid. "I should have realized you were that slick! You thieves disgust me! Get out of my Rocket Ship, or die!"

"We got them!" Said Erika. "Lead them to us!"

"Same here!" Said Jena.

"Give me a break!" Said Ben, "I'll bend them alive!"

"And slice them to death!" Said Todd.

"Try us!" Said Jennese. "You twerps won't be so lucky ounce we're finished with you. Arbok! Get them!"

"You too, Weezing!" Said Jocken. Both Rocket Members summoned up two of their pok'emon, and then brung out a pok'emon that still looks like a cat but with a red gem on its head. The pok'emon Jennese released a big purple snake, and Jocken released a purple two-headed pok'emon that floats.

"Wait! Don't I get to fight?" Ask Godzica.

"You will." Said Erika. It was just Erika, Jumpluff, Jena, Jolteon, Godzica, and her Delcatty. Jumpluff looks like a blue cotton pok'emon, but holding cotton on her hands, and cute. Jena had summoned a yellow spiky pok'emon, and part of Eevee's thunder form, Godzica brung out a pok'emon that Persian can't resist, and now attracted to Delcatty's beautiful looks.

"Wow! I'm in heaven." Said Persian.

"Hey! Snap out of if, you talking cat!" Jennese demanded.

Erika moves up, and casts Protect and All spells. Now everyone is protected by physical attacks. Jumpluff uses Stun Spore on Weezing, Arbok, and Persian, and now only Weezing and Arbok are paralyzed. Persian is unaffected, but still attracted to Delcatty.

"I got them." Said Jena, going after Jennese. She pounds her with her Microphone Staff. "Ya!" Pow!

"OW! That hurt!" Jennese shouted, pounded on the head.

Jolteon sent out sparks of Pin Missile right a Weezing. Weezing is being sting all over its body, and now Weezing is weak.

"I'll get her!" Said Godzica, "Ya! This is for you, brother!" POW! She punches Jennese on the face, giving her a bad face to look at.

"OW! Hey!" Jennese shouted. "Why are you attacking me for?" When she looks at her mirror, she was very shocked. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!! You punched my face! How dare you punched my face!"

Delcatty uses Blizzard, and then freezes all five of the rockets and their pok'emon.

"AGH! That's cold!" Said Team Rocket and Persian. Jennese falls to the ground, unconsciously, and the same goes to Weezing.

"No Way!" Jocken shouted, freaked out. "How could we lose fast?" Jocken pulled out his long staff, and then attacks Jena, "Thank this, you brat!" But alas, he fell on the ground by accident. "Whoops!"

Arbok can't do anything, so Arbok gave up. And as for Persian, he's still attracted to Godzica's Delcatty.

Erika starts to create a smell. "Here goes!" She casts a white magic spell, "Resist and All" on the party. Everyone becomes in immune to everything for a while.

Jumpluff jumps up in the air, and then uses Petal Dance on Jocken. "Agh!" Jocken shouted, attacked by a bunch of petals. Jocken is feeling weak. "Hey now! That's not fair!" Jena goes after Jocken, and then knocks him on the head with her Microphone Staff. Pow! "AGH! I surrender!" Jocken fell on the ground.

"Huh? Huh?" Persian looks at his fallen team, and then makes a run for it. "I quit!"

"Okay, then let's make things easier." Said Trey, breaking his knuckles. "Here's the pitch." He had his Axe way back, charges at Team Rocket, and then slings his axe at Team Rocket like a home run bat. POW!

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jocken, Jennese, and Persian wailed loudly, sent flying to the sky.

"…Well, that was no fun." Said Yang. "They're just weak criminals."

"Are you forgetting something?" Ask Cid, and everyone looks at him like he's crazy. "Don't give me that look! We're forgetting about the Huge Materia!" Now everyone is surprised that Cid rushed through the crowd, and enter inside his ship.

"Hey! That was rude!" Jena shouted.

"Wait! The Huge Green Materia!" Said Erika, surprised. She hurried along and followed Cid straight to the rocket ship.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Tamer shouted. Tamer followed Erika, along with Trey, Sarah, Jena, and Brent.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brent shouted, made it through. Everyone was about to enter as well, but then the slide door shut through to lock them all out, and to look a few in. Cid is now in the cockpit, looking around.

"Those idiots!" Cid shouted, angry. "I told them not to do it, but did they listen? No! They just had to put it in the ship! Now I'm very mad!"

"Cid!" Jena shouted. "Calm down!"

"Hey! You don't tell me what to do!" Cid shouted.

"How dare you yell at my future wife?" Brent shouted. "That's no way to treat her like this!"

"Hey! You would be angry if this was your ship!" Cid continued to shout. "I'm sick and tired of those Rocket Members messing things up!"

"…Then maybe we should get the Huge Materia and get out fast." Said Tamer.

"Fine! Let's hurry up right now!" Said Cid.

"Making countdown." Said a voice, coming from somewhere. "Cid, we are ready to set course."

"AGH! ABORT MISSION!" Cid shouted. "REPEAT! ABORT MISSION!"

"Setting countdown." Said the voice. Cid found a microphone, and speaks through the Microphone.

"Listen to me!" Cid shouted. "You have to abort the mission right now! We're inside the Rocket Ship!"

"I'm sorry sir!" Said the voice again.

"Hey! Move!" Said Jena, taking the Microphone. "Excuse me, but you better stop it right now or else."

"Now is not the time!" Said the voice through the speakers. "We're about to set launch."

"AGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cid shouted.

"No!" Said Jena, and then she talks through the microphone. "Now stop this rocket ship right now, or you'll be punished with the worst."

"Hey! Are you making things worse?" Ask Cid.

"Okay, we'll stop." Said the speakers. "Forgive us!" Everyone was surprised.

"AGH! That's not fair! Cheater!" Jena shouted.

"This can't be good!" Said Tamer.

"Not if I had something to do about it!" Said Sarah, pushing Jena, and getting under the controls.

"Hey!"

"No one pushes my wife and gets away with it!" Said Brent.

"Save it, pretty boy." Said Sarah, working on the control. "I can 'sabotage' the controls, and if things go correct, then this rocket ship will drop down again."

"…Yeah, and ruining my dream." Said Cid, looking down. When Sarah was too busy, she was cutting wires, and then something cute through one of the controls. "…What did you do?"

"…Oh…Snap." Said Sarah, "I think something went wrong."

"…Okay, we're doom." Said Trey.

"We're ready to launch!" Said the speakers. "In Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five."

"AGH! NO!" Cid shouted.

"Four…There…Two…One…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Launch!" The speakers pushed the launch button somewhere else for cover, and then the rocket created big fire. The rocket ship has launched straight up to the sky, and then passes through the atmospheres, all the way to outer space.

"…Oh my." Said Erika, surprised. "We are…"

"In outer space." Said Cid, looking around, and seeing through the window. "I can't believe. My dream…it…came…true. I can't believe we're actually in outer space." Everyone has a look through the window, and then saw the black stars in outer space, and then the planet earth itself.

"Wow." Said Jena. "What's next?"

"Hey! You know how special our planet is!" Said Trey.

"Whatever." Said Brent.

"I would feel a lot better to beat you two up." Said Trey. "I would kill you right now."

"Hey!" Jena shouted.

"Cid! Now what?" Ask Cid. Cid has a look at the control panels, and then looks at the screen.

"I see. They've set it to 'Auto-Pilot'." Said Cid, checking. "And now it seems that they're setting the rocket ships straight up to Meteor."

"Great." Said Tamer. "I never thought it would be like this." Cid laughs, and everyone is confused.

"I think he's lost it." Said Jena.

"I didn't lose it." Said Cid. "Did you really think we would end up straight to Meteor in death? I say, 'never'!"

"How's that possible?" Ask Trey.

"Yep, he's lost it." Said Brent. "I couldn't agree more."

"Will you crystals stop it?" Ask Cid, shouting. "Before I was about to launch into space, before ready to go into outer space, I have built an 'escape pod', just incase if we're in a bit of a situation."

"So, we can use an escape pod?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "What's that?"

"We can use it to get out of the rocket ship!" Said Sarah. "That's cleaver, Cid. It's cool, no doubt about it."

"Hey! You stop speaking slang, and I'll show you all where I kept it." Said Cid, "That is, unless if all of you want to get out of the rocket ship alive."

"Done." Said Jena.

"But aren't we forgetting something?" Ask Trey, wondering. "If you have seen a Huge Materia. Can we still have it?"

"Oh, it's all yours." Said Cid. "I'll show you to where they put the Huge Materia." Cid goes to a slide door, opens it, and then climbs up stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Said Tamer, following Cid. Erika, Trey, Sarah, Jena, and Brent follows Cid by climbing up the stairs, and enter inside the next room.

"I wonder where this lead." Said Trey. They come across a room where the Huge Materia is placed. They were wondering on how they're going to get it out. The capsule sealed the Huge Materia to destroy Meteor.

"Here we go." Said Cid. "This is where the Huge Materia is placed."

"And here are some buttons." Said Sarah. "That's really trippin."

"I hear you, home girl." Said Jena, now speaking slang.

"Brent, please control your future wife!" Said Erika, worried. "I do not want a Shrine Maiden to suffer speaking these horrible languages."

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Ask Sarah, offended.

"That's it! No more making Machina and using Machina for a year!" Said Tamer.

"Dang!" Said Sarah, upset. She goes to the buttons, and tries to figure it out. "This is a snap. You leave this to me, or I'm not an African. They have the exact same buttons as the 'Playstation 1 and 2' as this kind: a square, a triangle, a circle, and an X button. This should be a snap."

"But are you sure which is which?" Ask Cid.

"Hey! You can leave it to me." Said Sarah, "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Well, no." Said Cid, scratching the back of his hair. "I was asking to know which is which, not asking to see if you're dumb."

"Whatever, dog." Said Sarah, and then she pushes the buttons. "Let's see. Triangle, Square, Circle, X." There was a siren, and then it said, "Password Denied". Everyone was surprised.

"Now you done it!" Said Cid. "If you don't hurry, then you won't be able to get that Huge Materia!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, "This thing is really trippin hard!"

"You keep pushing buttons, while I try to remember which is which." Cid thinks for a moment, and then Sarah keeps pushing buttons. But all she ever got was "Password Denied". "There are no Triangles!"

"Was it Square that goes first? No, it was Circle, right?"

"X always goes last. But do you press it twice after Circle or Square?"

"Try pushing either Square or Circle twice, and then the it must be Circle or Square and then X. I can't get it right!"

She tries, and they never work. "Move over!" Said Trey, pushing Sarah over. "I think I know which is it." He pushes all four together at the same time.

"Hey!" Tamer shouted.

"Trey!" Erika shouted, worried.

"Oh snap! Trey!" Sarah shouted. "You're breaking it! Are you trying to get us…?" But then, it said, "Password Approve." Everyone was surprised and confused. The capsule opened up, and then standing on the platform is the Huge Green Materia. "…Trey?"

Trey takes the last Huge Materia. "I guess you have to do is beat it up, and then you get what you want."

"See? Now you're trippin hard." Said Sarah. "But we got ourselves a Huge Materia, yeah!"

"Now, about the Escape Pod?" Ask Brent.

"Oh, right! This way!" Said Cid, climbing down the ladder. Everyone follows Cid down the ladder, passing the cockpit, and then enter inside the engine room. "We're almost halfway there."

"Then nothing can go wrong!" Said Sarah. Actually, something can wrong. The rocket was going crazy, and everyone stopped. They were surprised, and then there was white flash.

"AGH!" Cid shouted, "My legs!" When the flash cleared. Everyone looks at Cid, and then he saw stuck on one of the engines. The big engine is crushing Cid's legs, and Cid can't get out. "My legs! I'm stuck!"

"Cid! No!" Erika shouted.

"There's no time!" Said Cid. "All of you! Get out right now and take the escape pod! You guys can save yourself.

"Okay." Said Sarah, ready to leave, and then everyone shouted at her.

"SARAH!"

"Okay, fine." Said Sarah.

"No, just save yourself. I can't…Hey!" Said Cid, and he was surprised that Tamer, Trey, and Brent were lifting the engine off of Cid. "What are you doing? Do you guys want to get blown up by Meteor?"

"Hey now!" Said Brent. "If you die, we die along too." Erika puts her hands on Cid's legs, and Cid was surprised.

"It'll be okay, Cid." Said Erika, healing Cid. "We're not going to leave you behind."

"They're right you know." Said a voice. Everyone looks at the exit, and then saw a scientist wearing a white coat, glasses, and a ponytail hair. Cid was surprised.

"…Ophelia?" Ask Cid.

"Please, sir, you still have a chance to live." Said Ophelia. "Do it not only for everyone, but for me as well. We can all fit in the escape pod."

Cid moves his legs out of the big engine, and then got up. Tamer, Trey, and Brent puts the engine down softly.

"Thank you." Said Cid. "I guess you were right. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. We can take the escape pods now." Cid and Ophelia leads Erika, Jena, Tamer, Trey, Sarah, and Brent straight to where the escape pod of left. They enter inside a small room; Cid pushes the codes, and then everyone enters inside. "Are we all set?"

"That's everyone." Said Jena.

"Okay then." Said Cid, "Good bye, rocket. I'll miss you." Cid pushes the button, and then the rocket ship releases the escape pod out through space. Everyone was inside the escape pod just in time, and now the rocket ship is heading towards Meteor through the black outer space. Cid and everyone inside the escape pod look through the window.

"Wow." Said Jena, impressed.

"So this is what 'Outer Space' really looks like." Said Cid. He pulls out something, puts it inside the launcher, and then pushes more buttons. It sent out what looks like a Machina that goes through the orbit, which is known as the "Satellite". It opened perfectly when in outer space, and then around the earth it goes. "There we go." Said Cid. "Wait until Jack and then rest who didn't see it gets a load of this!"

"I can't believe it." Said Tamer. "I never thought we would make it out alive, but we did."

"Well, now you know." Said Brent. "No wonder Jack was always like this. But I wonder what's he doing?"

"Training." Said Erika. "My big brother is training with his nobody, 'Omega'."

"My oh my, the same thing I have made." Said Cid. "I'm sure those two will do fine on their own."

"But I just hope we land in the ocean." Said Ophelia. "Everyone, better be prepared."

"Okay, everyone buckle up." Said Cid. Everyone buckles up with seat belts, and tighten it up. The escape pod is falling all the way through the atmospheres, and now heading straight to the ocean. It must be a lot of rumbling straight.

"WHOA!" Trey shouted. "What's up with this thing?"

"WHOA! HOLD ON!" Cid shouted. The escape pod has splashed through the ocean. Now it's underwater, and moving up to the surface. Cid opens the escape pod, and looks around. "…Oh. So this is the reason why Astronauts land on the ocean so many times."

It seems now that everyone has made it back to earth, and on the ocean. The airship found all of them in the escape pod, and enters back inside the airship. But they were wondering on how Jack, Raichu, and Joey were doing on their training. They were thinking about going to see them, but that won't happen on Episode 220.

-Everyone did separate, but this was the part where Jack, Raichu, and Joey weren't around.

-They got the last Huge Materia.

-Jocken and Jennese were fired from their job.

-Why did Cid launched a Satellite through the orbit of the earth?


	242. Chapter 220

Episode 220

We must go in separate ways #3

Meanwhile, back where Jack, Raichu, Omega, and Joey were at the Calm Lands, Omega is still training Jack on how to become a powerful Empire, even it has to do with acting like a Warlord. Joey however, for being inside Naruto's mind, and fusing with the Nine-Tail Fox, known as Kuybi, mixed with Joey's Dog Demon with a Fox Demon. Now Joey has fox ears, ten tails, whisker marks, and light or bright red long hair.

"Okay, but where we left off." Said Omega. "We'll have to train again since we're here." He begins the training, again. "The first spot we're going to open is the '**Earth Chakra**', located at the base of the spine. This one has to do with 'Survival', but it's blocked by 'Fear'."

"But…how?" Ask Jack.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, thinking back. "I thought Jack isn't afraid. He should unlock it by now."

"Not quite." Said Omega.

"Huh?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"For being one half of him, I have been his half to watch his fears." Said Omega, "I know he won't fool me, because you must show the truth, the entire truth. Now, Raichu, Joey, and I will read your minds about your past. What are you most fears?"

When Jack starts to meditate, Jack's mind was full of red vision, seeing all of Jack's fears. His first fear was encountering Mewtwo at the Pok'emon Center. The second was when Amy passed him, and then Eggman faces against Jack for the first time. Next was his encounter with Akoo, fighting for his own life. The fourth would be fighting against a spider with one eye on the ceiling.

Jack has so many fears, he feels like he doesn't want to see any more fears. His fifth would be when he was in a Mansion, fighting against the Tyrant Virus, Vincent's Father. Jack's sixth would be fighting against Seymour. For fighting against Seymour, he thrusts through Jack's chest, feeling like he's going to die. His Seventh would be fighting against his cousin. During the tournament, he fought against his cousin, and some of his allies; he refused to fight just like Erika, but has no choice.

And lastly would be fighting against Lord of Wrath. For almost dying and for being killed by the evil god, he was lucky to be alive. For Jack's last vision, he is surrounded by fire around him, and in front of Jack looks like an evil figure like, long silver hair, and carrying his longest katana. Jack looks at the figure, and then freaks.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Jack shouted, frighten.

"Jack. Do not be afraid." Said Omega, watching Jack's memories. "You have the 'Triforce of Courage'. You were afraid as always, and never run away. Instead, you get into a battle, and face against your fears."

"Wait, from that vision he just had." Said Joey, thinking. "Was he really afraid of me at first? I can't believe it. And is that really, Nickless?"

"But don't be afraid." Said Omega. "It's just an illusion. You must never show fear. You must show your opponents 'you are not afraid'. Now, show that fear no mercy." Jack felt angry, looking at that figure. He pulls his sword out, and Omega was surprised. "…Jack?"

Jack gets up from his vision, and then charges at the figure, angry. "YAAAAGH!" The vision disappeared, and now he's back to the Calm Lands. But for a moment, Jack almost sliced Omega by accident. The Sword is close to Omega's left side. "! Sorry." Said Jack, embarrassed. Omega fainted on his left side, and fell on the ground.

"Uh Jack…I think you over did it." Said Joey.

"Are you okay, Omega?" Ask Raichu.

"Don't worry. He just fainted." Said Joey, crossing his hands. "Just get up, Omega, you're fine."

Omega wakes up, and gets up. "Sorry." Said Omega. "I just fainted. Let's move on, shall we?"

Lucky for Joey, he transformed into some kind of a mixture between a fox and a dog. Dog Joey was still Colossal on his size, and he carried Jack, Raichu, and Omega straight to a place where there is water, the secret spot where Tamer took Jack and Pikachu to ever since Jack was alive back then.

"I remember this place." Said Jack, looking down. "This is the same spot where I've met Kyogre."

"You still remember Kyogre from a long time, didn't you?" Ask Raichu. Jack, Raichu, Omega, and Joey were sitting straight on the pok'emon, the guardian of the sea. Kyogre doesn't mind letting them on Kyogre's back.

"I still have Kyogre." Said Joey. "But you said it was a small Kyogre. Now looking at this Kyogre has grown."

"Okay, our next Chakra we're going to open is…" Said Omega, explain. But then, Jack interrupts him.

"The '**Water Chakra**'?" Ask Jack. Omega was impressed.

"Very good." Said Omega. "Someday, you'll make a fine Warlord, and have the opportunity to defeat opponents to uses Mystic. The Water Chakra is located in the abdomen. This has to do with, 'Pleasure', and is blocked by 'Shame'. For focusing, what are you must shame of?"

Jack starts to meditate, and Raichu, Joey, and Omega look at Jack's thoughts. Jack had a vision for running away from the hospital, crying when he was five.

"…I ran away when my sister had the Black Plague." Said Jack. For his second, he ran away from Jena at the Festival place at the Crystal Region. "I shouldn't have ditched Jena, because I won't want to disobey Mewtwo's orders." Jack had some of his other visions for being shameful. "I was the one who took the Ho-Oh Orb. I was so selfish in my past." And his other vision for being Rage, trying to kill Seymour, "I even almost went berserk."

"Jack, in order to get visions off your mind, you must learn to 'Forgive yourself'." Said Omega. "If you don't, then they'll haunt you forever."

"Okay." Said Jack, meditating. He takes a deep breathe, forgiving himself, and from his thought, he apologize to the people he was ashamed of, and he'll never do it again.

"_I think is apologizing to me in his thought."_ Said Jena, _"He wants me to forgive him, and I'll do it."_ That was Jena Aunti from Jack's mind.

"_Mr. Davis, we understand for running." _Said a voice, _"So, we forgive you for running away, because you cared about your sister." _All of Jack's problems went away, and he smiles, happy.

"That's good." Said Omega. "Now let's get to the next one." He looks at Joey. "Joey?"

"Oh, alright." Said Joey, transforming into his half-dog, half-fox colossal form. He takes Jack, Raichu, and Omega, flying straight to the Volcano.

"Wait a minute." Said Raichu, thinking and remembering. "Isn't that the same Volcano to go see Valoo?" Ask Raichu. "It's that Sky Spirit."

"Concentrate." Said Omega.

"Just keep us away from that Lava, okay?" Ask Jack, looking at the lava.

"Not to worry." Said Joey. "You have me around."

"But let me explain this." Said Omega, and then he explains. "The next Chakra we're going to open is the '**Fire Chakra**', which is located in the stomach."

Jack feels his stomach. "My stomach would like to eat something else, instead of meat." Said Jack.

"Hey!" Said Joey, offended. "I find that offended. You're an Inu, and you're suppose to enjoy meat!"

"Enough!" Said Omega, stopping both Jack and Joey. But they didn't do anything. "Let's concentrate. This one has to do with 'Willpower', and it's been blocked by 'Guilt'. From your own vision you're thinking of, what are you must guilty about?"

Jack started to shake, and then sees himself turning into Jack's Demon State. He transforms into a demon by long brown fur, claws, long brown hair, red eyes, a dog's face, fangs, whisker marks, and most terrifying. Jack doesn't want to see this of his own demon state again.

"…I will never turn into that horrible monster again." Said Jack, a little frighten.

"Jack, I know you're part of the Inu Clan," Omega said, "But this is who you really are. You can't deny this. Let the meditation do it for you." Jack starts to meditate, and then feels like he's calm. "Hmm…perhaps that was too easy. Shall be more on?" But before they do, Jack felt a rumbling from his stomach, and then belches real loud.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Joey laughs, laughing on the ground. "Nice one! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Jack just shuts his mouth, and Omega just flinched. "…Taste like Stripped Apples and Fish. No wait…" He sniffs it. "…Grapes?"

Joey, the giant colossal half-fox, half-dog takes Jack, Raichu, and Omega all the way straight to Red City. It's been a while since Omega has been here. The place is brand new, and they're standing on top of the palace of Red City.

"Great." Said Joey, angry. "What are we doing here? I can't stand these hippies praying for Akoo this long! How long these foolish Monks ever realize that Akoo is evil?"

"Patience." Said Omega. "You must meditate, or you'll never get it right. We may be on top of the temple, but we must open the next Chakra. The next Chakra we'll open is the '**Wind/Air Chakra**'. It's located in our hearts, our own hearts. This Chakra has to do with 'Love', and is blocked by 'Grief'." Jack was surprised, and scratched the back of his hair, flushing.

"You know, I don't think I could do this." Said Jack. "I mean, Demons are not suppose to handle against Love."

"Okay, then it's over." Said Omega, ready to leave. Jack and Raichu were surprised.

"Okay! Okay! I'll open it!" Said Jack, convincing and calling Omega. "Besides, I would feel better not to have a demon inside of me." But inside Jack's mind, his demon side is shocked to hear it.

"Very well." Said Omega. "Besides, I was only kidding. But let's open it, shall we?"

Jack starts to meditate. Omega, Raichu, and Joey have a look at Jack's thoughts, but judging by the looks of it, all of Jack's family, friends, and the one he loves are with him over the clouds.

"Are you ready for this?" Ask Omega. "Now pay close attention. All of your sorrow is growing, and we see you with someone you loved."

"Wait! He loves me for being his cousin?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"To see those, his grief is those who are the ones he loved, died." Said Omega. Joey was ever more surprised. "But together, we can turn the sorrow into happy thoughts. Think positive, Jack, think positive in your mind, and let the positive flow through your body." Jack's vision is seeing himself looking at his happy side, and then everyone who has died in his vision comes back to life, like a Miracle. Jack cries with tears. "…Very good, Jack. You have finally opened your '**Wind Chakra**', and you have imagine the ones you've loved." Jack wipes his tears off.

"…Can I have some Tea and some English Crumpets?" Ask Jack.

"Can't have Tea without English Crumpets." Said Omega.

Inside the Red City Temple, they're standing on the platform, the seal of Yin and Yang. Jack, Omega, and Raichu are taking a break for having some tea, and the English Crumpets, which are known as Biscuits.

"I feel much better." Said Jack, pleased.

"What's up with you and British?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Then have some tea." Said Omega, giving Joey some brown liquid. Joey drinks the whole tea, and favors it.

"Hey! This is pretty good." Said Joey, liking the tea.

"Now, onward to our training." Said Omega, and then he explains. "Our next Chakra we're going to open is the '**Thunder Chakra**'."

"Wait a minute!" Said Joey, interrupting. "Is there really such thing as the 'Thunder Chakra'? Because Air and Thunder are the same."

"Oh, good point." Said Omega. "You may call it what you want, but I prefer this as the 'Thunder Chakra', or 'Thunder Mystic'. This is located on our throats. This Chakra or Mystic has to do with the 'Truth', and only the truth. But this is blocked by 'Lies'. From your thought, what did you lie about?"

Jack meditates, and then sees some of the people asking him with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Empire?" Ask Erika from his thought. 

"Because I never wanted to be the Empire." Jack replied. "I didn't choose to be one."

"Jack, you cannot lie." Said Omega. "If you do, then you will be nothing but a liar, and they won't believe you. You must tell them the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Omega, don't you think you're going hard on him?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Said Raichu. "He's just doing his best."

"No, it's okay guys." Said Jack, and both Raichu and Joey look at Jack. "I can take it. Just one more time." He meditates.

The vision appeared again, and asks Jack the same question. _"Why didn't you tell us you were the Empire?"_

Jack takes a deep breath, and then replies the one from his vision. "…Because, I was destiny to be the Empire, to save my sister. I wanted to be the Pok'emon, and I will always keep my promise." Now Jack sees himself and his pok'emon on the cliff, looking at the whole world.

"Bravo." Said Omega, surprised. "You have finally told the truth."

"Hey!" Joey called. "Who's been eating my lunch?" Jack belches, and Joey glares at him. "Jack!"

Jack looks at Joey, and then said, "Sorry. Your food is so good."

"Why you!" Joey shouted, chasing after Jack, throwing Energy Blasts at him. "I'll teach you for eating my _lunch_!" Omega and Raichu just stared them both.

"…I think we lost them." Said Omega.

"I agree." Said Raichu.

Now Joey transformed back into his half-fox, half-dog colossal form, and took Jack, Raichu, and Omega somewhere else. Instead, Joey took them straight to the mountain of the lion shape. Jack and Raichu remember coming here with the Ronso Tribes, and the people that almost look like blue lions.

"Okay, are you ready for this one?" Ask Omega.

"Don't you think it's too dangerous?" Ask Jack, unsure. "The same time I came here, I fought against Sesshomaru, and that was a terrible fight between Joey's brother and I. We had to fight against each other on top of this mountain lion head!"

"Trust me." Said Raichu, "That was one Epic Battle."

"I see." Said Omega. "But let's continue." He explains. "This time, we're going to open the '**Blizzard/Ice Chakra**'. This Chakra is located on the forehead, which are our eyes. This one has to do with 'Insight', and is blocked by 'Illusions'. Judging by the things around us, what do you think our environment is like?"

Jack meditates, and then looks at the whole region in his head. "I see them. The entire Region is like one big region. This region is really the Galleon Region, and we all live in the region of pok'emon!"

"Correct." Said Omega. "Each of the regions has their own element. But there are those who want to the use the element of 'Metal'."

"Metal?" Ask Raichu, confused.

"Like you're the element of Metal?" Ask Joey, confused.

"You might put it that way." Said Omega. "Even our bodies maybe solid, but some objects is made of metal, even those that are hard to break. We live in the world of the six elements, and one non-element. Let's proceed to the final opening."

Joey transforms into his half-fox, half-dog state again, and then carries Jack, Raichu, and Omega straight to the Danto Ruins as his Colossal Self. Jack remembers this place from a long time ago, when it was full of Paradise. He remembers of going to enter the Galleon Coliseum, but now it's in ruins too.

"Here's our last one." Said Omega, explaining. "Now this Chakra is special."

"Metal?" Ask Joey.

"Nope." Omega replied. "This time, we're going to the open the '**Light Chakra**', located at the crown of the head. To do this, you must open your entire Mystics, all six of them. This will be the 'Light Mystic'."

"Light Mystic?" Ask Jack. "This is special!"

"Whoa." Said Raichu. "Whoever knew that the Light Mystic could be this real?"

"Are you ready?" Ask Omega. "Now this has to do with 'Cosmic Energy', but blocked by Earth Attachment'. If you know what I mean, let us see what is distracting you." Jack meditates, and judging by Jack's vision, Jack is thinking about his fiancée, Grace. "I see. Grace is your fiancée."

"Grace is like a little sister to me." Said Jack. "I would never let her off of my sight."

"But what's this?" Ask Omega, looking at other visions. "You were also attached to Jena and Amy."

"What?" Ask Jack. "I cannot cheat on one another. It was a mistake!"

"Now that you had all of these vision, let us begin the last one." Said Omega. "Now put them all together, and now…'let them go'."

Jack was shocked. "What? What do you mean 'let them go'?" I cannot do that! I loved Grace. I respected Jena, and I care Amy's safety!"

Joey and Raichu were surprised. "Well, that was new." Said Joey. "You respected Jena, and you care about Amy's safety?"

"Jack! That's not like you!" Said Raichu.

"Jack Davis, you don't have a choice." Said Omega. "Do you know? If you don't do this right now, then all is lost. You must let all of distraction gone. Not only you must let them go, but also you must let Grace go. If you don't then you'll never become the Empire you ounce were."

Joey puts on Jack's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack. But you must do it, for Grace's sake."

"…I'll…give it try." Said Jack. "But then, I won't be able to see them, won't I?"

"You will some day." Said Omega. "Now, concentrate."

Jack starts to meditate, and then the white vision begins. Jack did have the greatest time with Grace, but now looking at Grace, she starts to fade away. Jack felt heart broken to let her go, and then the pathway is underneath Jack's feet. Jack walks through the pathway, and now sees him new form. He gets into the sphere, and then feeling the light.

"There!" Said Omega, jumping straight to Jack. Jack felt some kind light, and now his own clothes started to change. Joey and Raichu were very surprised.

"Did he?" Ask Joey.

"…He did!" Said Raichu. "Omega jumped straight to Jack, but now disappeared. Now look at Jack!"

Jack gets up, but now he has new looks. He's wearing like the same one from his Black Knight cloth, but instead, he's the "Shining White Knight". He's wearing all white clothes, the new symbol on his Shoulder Pads, the symbol on his forehead is white, light green eyes, white hat, silver shoes, silver pants, black shirt, and black gloves. Now there's something new added to Jack's accessory, and wearing a Dog's Name Tag like a necklace. But he still has the silver earring on his left ear. Jack was surprised to look at himself.

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised. "I guess that's the new you. What do you call that?"

"…The Shining White Knight'." Said Jack.

"Great." Said Joey. "But let's head back. We better get back inside the Airship, and fast!" Joey transforms back into his half-fox, half-dog colossal form, and then carries both Raichu and Jack back to the airship. It seems that everything looks fine when Jack, Raichu, and Joey were gone. Back inside the Airship, Cid is planning the attack on Akoo, but decided to take a break. As for the rest, they're waiting for Jack, Joey, and Raichu to return.

"What's keeping them?" Ask Todd. "It's not like them to be late?"

"Come on, big brother." Said Erika, praying. "Please be okay."

"I have a surprise for them, but they're taking to long." Said Amy. "Do you think you're alright?"

"Have faith." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We must believe in our victory to fight against Akoo ounce and for all."

"But I wonder how they're doing?" Ask Trey.

"Taking so long with Omega sure could get you." Said Tamer scratching the back of his hair. "I was about to tell Jack something."

"Or your could tell us right now?" Ask a voice. Everyone looks at the person what walked inside, and they were surprised. "Did you miss us?"

"Hi Jack!" Said Jena.

"Hey, Jack." Said Brent.

"Hello, everyone." Said Jack.

"Howdy." Said Raichu. But now, everyone looks at the weird fox like on Jack's head.

"Oh! It looks so cute!" Said Jena, excited, and taking the small fox. "You look like one of my Eevees! I know! I'll name you, 'Foxieon'!" Jack, Raichu, and the small fox feel irritated.

"Jena! That's my cousin." Said Jack.

"Oh, okay." Said Jena, but then she becomes more excited, and hugs the small fox. "But he's still cute!" The small red fox feels like he's going to throw up, and both Jack and Raichu were surprised.

"Jena! Let him go!" Jack shouted, grabbing the small fox. "You're about to make him sorry." He puts the small fox down, and then transforms back into Joey. Everyone was shocked.

"…Cousin?" Ask Erika.

"Hi." Said Joey. "How's everyone?"

"Darn it!" Said Jena, feeling a little mad. "I wanted a 'Foxieon'!"

"I doubt a Foxieon would exist." Said Joey.

"They do in my region!" Said Jena. And here we go again with both Jena and Joey getting into an argument."

"You know, Jack." Said Raye, "Joey sure looks extra cute with his fox ears, and whisker marks. But where's that knuckle head?"

"Uh…you don't want to know." Said Jack.

It seems that Jack will have to tell the whole story to everyone. But they're still trying to think of a plan to destroy Akoo ounce and for all before Meteor will hit Earth, ever since Nickless has the Black Materia now. It's only a matter of time before Meteor comes, and they will have to come up with a plan to destroy Akoo on Episode 221.

-Jack will have to open up entire Mystic.

-Now Jack becomes a Warlord, and it seems that since Omega jumps through Jack, he's with Jack inside.

-Raye thinks Joey is very, very, very, very cute and one hot guy.

-New looks, new armor, Jack and Joey are amazing to wear something different.


	243. Chapter 221

Episode 221

The Rights to fight against Akoo, part I

Everyone is being well prepared on the airship, ready to fight against Akoo ounce and for all. They only have a few days left before Meteor hits the planet, and everyone on it. Jack and Raichu have the courage inside themselves; right to fight against Akoo with the Empire Sword, and everyone that's on his side.

"Jack." Said Amy, "Do you think we're ready to fight?"

"We are." Jack replied, "This is our big chance to fight against Akoo, and take him out ounce and for all."

"We're going to show Akoo ounce and for all, not to mess with the best!" Said Pikachu.

"Jack…I, uh." Amy was pretty nervous to tell Jack something, "wanted to…thank you for…repaying my bike.

"…You're welcome." Said Jack, "Are you ready?"

"Alright!" Cid shouted, "Let's take down Akoo ounce and for all!"

"But he could be anywhere." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his air, "Where could he be?"

"Then, let's try luring him to us!" Said Jack.

Everyone was surprised to hear what Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Ask Jena, "He'll attack us, and we're not strong enough!"

"Jena." Said Jack, "It doesn't matter about who's the strongest. What matters is that we take him out, and save your region!" Jena smiles.

"That's the spirit." Said Todd.

"Todd, everyone!" Jack announced, "We'll lure Akoo straight to us, like how it happened at Mushroom Rock Road on how the Crusaders set up a trap, getting Akoo to them. When Akoo is drawn toward us, we'll attack."

"I knew it." Said Erika, "Big Brother, you are acting like a leader."

"Me?" Ask Jack. Erika nodded.

"Jack! What don't you take my place?" Ask Tamer, "I may be a Blitzball Player, but we need a Miracle to take down Akoo, and save the Galleon Region!"

"Every region is depending on us." Said Trey, "All we have to do is take down Akoo before Meteor hits us."

"Besides, I can't use my Saiyan powers against Meteor." Said Joey, "So you'll be our leader. All of us voted, and wanted you to be our leader!"

"Lead us to victory!" Said Sarah, "Show big boy no mercy!"

"Alright!" Jack cheered.

"Sweet!" Raichu cheered.

Jack looks at Cid and asks, "Cid."

"Hmm?"

"Isn't there some kind of music Akoo likes?" Ask Jack.

"Well, I do have this." Cid Replied, pulling out a disc, and puts it on the disc reader. "This should draw his attention to us. When ever you're ready, let's go!"

"Then let's do it!" Jack shouted. He looks at the map, and it shows the whole Galleon Region, all three regions are connected. A red dot appeared on the map, and then it shows that Akoo is located at the Galleon League. "Let's go, team!"

"Ye-ha!" Cid shouted, "This is going to be it!

"Everyone!" Jack announced, "Let's head up on deck, and aim for his fins. When we destroy the fins, Akoo was bound to show us the core. Are you all ready?"

"Let's take him out!" Everyone shouted, "Believe it!"

"Then let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We don't have time left."

The disc plays the music, and everyone hears what Cid is playing, the Hymn of the Faith, and now Akoo is coming to the Airship. The Airship is in its topper speed, going straight to Akoo. They have found Akoo, and everyone is now up on the deck, outside.

"Jack! Amy! Can you read me?" Ask Cid, calling on the microphone, "It's like before when all of you fought against Evrae from before, that bloody dragon! Now this one is different, so give me a call if you want the airship to come closer or far away from Akoo. Got it?"

"Roger!" Said Jack.

"Oui ryja uin funt!" Said Amy, speaking Al Bhed.

"Pa lynavim!" Cid called.

Jack looks at Erika for a minute, and both Erika and Amy are nervous, fighting against Akoo.

"Hey! Erika." Said Jack, pulling out a sphere, Erika and Amy were surprised. "You don't need this, do you?"

"…I guess not." Erika replied. Jack throws that Sphere out of the sky, and let it fall in the seas.

"Everyone! I'm depending on you all!" Cid called on the microphone, "Don't die out there!"

"Yeah right." Said Joey, "You just want us to die!"

"Shut it." Said Yang, shutting Joey, and he calls, "Continue!"

"This is our big chance, our last chance to defeat Akoo!" Cid continues, "So watch your step, and don't fall off the deck."

Everyone was prepared, but Peter will have to be late for the party. Everyone gets in position, and prepare for battle.

"Cousin! Jena!" Jack commanded, "I need you two and your pok'emon to be on my side! We'll go first!"

"You're not my father!" Said Joey, "But since you're the leader, lead the way!"

"Go for it, Jen!" Brent cheered.

So it's just Jack, Linoone, Joey, Griffeon, Jena, and Vaporeon. One pok'emon has a lot of fur, but runs the fastest. The second looks like a mixture between a lion and a hawk. And the third is Eevee's evolve water form.

"Closer! Go Closer!" Jack shouted.

"Just a minute!" Cid shouted, and then he calls, "YE-HA! We're going in!" The Air ships moves closer to Akoo's left fin, and there's the core on the left fin.

"And how do we defeet it?" Ask Joey, "Get it? It has feet."

"Simple, cousin." Jack replied, "Like this! Linoone! Attack!"

Linoone charges at the core, and then attacks with Slash! "Linoone!" Slash! The left fin is hurt, and Akoo sensed their presents.

"Be careful!" Jack shouted, "Remember; if we die, we die with honor! Cousin! Go!"

"Got it!" Joey shouted, and then he attacks with his long Katana, the Tessaiga, "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" Crystals came out of his sword, and attacks the core by flocking crystals, made as rainbows. "Nice!"

Griffeon went high in the sky, and wait for the attack. Jena Protect on herself, and her Vaporeon. Now they're both protected in case if they're in danger.

Vaporeon attacks with Water Gun, and then the core of the fin is hit. "Something tells me he's mad." Said Jena.

"Brace yourselves!" Jack shouted. Akoo's left fin attacks one of the party members, and it attacks Jack. "AGH!" Akoo swung it's fin around, and hits Jack.

"Told you not to get too close." Said Jena.

"I'm alright." Said Jack, standing. "Just a bit of a scratch." He cheers, "Come on, guys! Let's go!" The entire party increases their offensive and defensive because of Cheer.

"Thank you." Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Jena.

Linoone attacks the left fin by using Thief. Bam! Not only it took some damage, but also Linoone stole a Mega-Potion from the Left Fin. "Great job!" Said Jack, taking the Mega-Potion.

"I'll take care of him!" Said Joey, and then he attacks with his Tessaiga again, "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!"

Griffeon comes back down, and Dives Bomb on the left fin. Akoo's left fin takes damage, and it roars loud.

"Hey! How much does this thing have?" Ask Joey.

"Keep attacking!" Jack shouted.

Jena started to Pray, and the whole Party Members increase some of their Stamina. Vaporeon attacks with Aura Beam, and then strikes on Akoo's left fin. Akoo took serious damage and started to roar some more.

"I think we mad it even more angry." Said Joey.

Akoo charges its energy, and Jack had a bad feeling about it. "Go Back! Farther Away!" Jack shouted.

"Just a minute!" Cid shouted.

Linoone attacks with Slash, slashing Akoo's fin with its razor claws. Akoo started to wail very loud from the pain it took.

"Hold on!" Cid shouted, his airship moves back, along with the rest of the party on the top of the deck. "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine!" Jack replied, "But Akoo is about to attack with its gravity!"

"That was close!" Cid shouted, "I think you should switch places with someone, and you took terrible for taking that much of a powerful attack."

"Thanks! But I'll be okay, really!" Said Jack.

"Suite yourself." Said Cid.

Joey decided to fly up there, attacks Akoo again with his Tessaiga. "Not to worry!" Said Joey, "Griffeon and I can fly over there!" He attacks, "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" More crystals came out of his Tessaiga, and Akoo's left fin takes damage. Joey returns back safely. "Try and take us now!"

Griffeon flies over at Akoo's left fin, and then attacks with Slash! Akoo's left fin is scratched, and it roared very loudly. Griffeon comes back.

Jena and Vaporeon switch places with Brent and Pikachu. "Did I miss something?" Ask Brent.

"Oh great." Said Joey.

Brent can't reach that far because the Airship isn't near Akoo, so he'll uses Cheer, and then the whole party becomes more offensive and defensive then before. Pikachu charges electricity, and then blast Thunder at Akoo's left fin. Akoo wailed loudly, feeling the pain from his left fin.

"What a cry baby." Said Joey.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted.

Akoo looks mad; he couldn't reach, but then decided to cast a powerful gravity at the whole party. Gravija, from Akoo attacks the party with Gravija, and some of the party members almost lost some of their stamina.

"Agh!"

"Linoone!"

"Agh!"

"Egh!"

"Pika!"

The whole party felt the pain from gravity, and Griffeon roared loudly for being attacked.

"Man! That thing is evil!" Joey shouted, "And I've almost run out of my strength!"

"You two need a break!" Said Jack, and then he shouts, "Closer! Go Closer!"

"What?" Ask Brent, shocked, "Jack! Are you crazy? You'll never make it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Jack shouted.

"Hold on!" Cid shouted, and then airship flies towards Akoo, along with the whole party. "Looks like you guys needed a break.

"I'm staying!" Joey shouted.

"Cousin! You go!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Ask Joey, shocked.

"All of you needed a break!" Jack shouted, breathing, "I'll be fine. Linoone! Return!" Jack returns Linoone back into his pok'e ball, and switches with another pok'emon. "I summon Tropius!" He throws out another pok'e ball, and then what came out had a long neck, has leaves as though he's ready to fly, and has bananas on its neck. "Vincent! Take Joey's place!"

"What?" Ask Joey, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Vincent! Hurry!" Jack shouted, "Before Joey and Griffeon runs out of stamina!"

Vincent and Tyrannitar appeared, switching places with Joey and Griffeon. "Jack, are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Trust me." Said Jack, "Do your Blue Magic on that thing!"

"Okay, you're the leader." Said Vincent, and Vincent casts Mighty Guard on everyone. The whole party is armed. "Go for it, Tyrannitar."

Tyrannitar uses Crunch on the core, and then Tyrannitar's powerful teeth crunched Akoo's left fin. Akoo wailed very loudly for feeling the pain.

"That is for hurting my friend!" Said Vincent. "But I wonder what does it tastes like to have chopped Akoo?"

"Focus!" Jack shouted. "Todd! Take Brent's place, now!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brent shouted.

"Brent! You and Pikachu need to switch places, now!" Jack shouted, "That's an order!"

"Okay, fine." Said Brent, "Just don't die. Brent and his Pikachu switch places with Todd and his Pikachu.

"Jack?" Ask Todd, confused.

"Don't ask. Finish him!" Jack commanded.

"Alright! You're the leader!" Todd shouted, and then he attacks with his blades that have two circles chained together. "Gotcha!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "Pikachu! Finish him!"

Todd's Pikachu charges electricity, and then blasts Akoo's left fin with a powerful Thunder attack. "Pi-Ka-CHU!!" Akoo's left fin explodes from the thunder, and then it becomes apart, away from Akoo. Akoo roared very loud, feeling the pain from its left fin. Now Akoo lost its Left Fin, and only has its Right Fin.

"Nice." Said Todd, "That took it out."

"There's no time." Said Jack, "We have to attack the Right Fin. Cid!"

"Copy that, Jack!" Cid shouted, "Let Amy and her pok'emon switch places with you, you look all wounded."

"Thanks." Said Jack. The Airship moves to the right fin, and everyone was in places. Jack, Linoone, Joey, Griffeon, Jena, Vaporeon, Todd, Brent, their Pikachus, Vincent, and Tyrannitar earn 24,000 EXP and 16,000 AP. The whole Party has earned 10,000 Gils, Ryos, and Yens.

Now it will be Amy, her Pikachu, Erika, Meganium, Ben, and his Metagross are now on the deck. Meganium has a taller neck, a flower as her neck, and antennas. And for Metagross, an iron pok'emon with four legs, big, and learns how to fly by covering his arms.

"You're going down, Akoo!" Erika shouted.

"That's the spirit." Said Amy, "Let's do it!"

"Yso, so heala. Oui pa lynavim!" Cid called in Al Bhed.

"Kad lmucan!" Amy called in Al Bhed.

"Zicd y sehida!" Cid called, Al Bhed, and then he calls again, "Don't be falling now!" The airship gets closer to the right fin, and everyone was prepared to attack. "Now's your chance! Get him!"

Pikachu charges electricity, and then blasts with Thunder! Akoo's right fin is electrocuted.

"That's gatta leave a mark." Said Yang.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." Said Uldor.

"Ben, do you want to do it?" Ask Amy.

"Sure." Ben Replied, and then he attacks by punching and kicking the core of Akoo's right fin. "Ha! Ya!" Pow! Bam! "Metagross! Meteor Mash!"

Metagross had its claw in the air, and then strikes the left fin on the core. Akoo roared loudly for feeling the pain. Everyone was acting though this is an earthquake, almost losing balance.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ask Godzica.

"Is it Akoo?" Ask Angelna.

"It is!" Cid replied, calling through the microphone, "It seems that Metagross attacked with Meteor Mash, making more damage then the other regular attacks, and it's the most powerful attack for a Metagross. But you'll have to be careful! If you can manage to get Metagross to use that powerful move when Akoo is weak, you'll finish his right arm just in time, losing another arm."

"I'll go." Said Erika, and then she casts Shell on herself. Meganium was auto-cast by Erika with Shell. "We'll be okay here."

Akoo is gather energy on his core. "Ku pylg!" Amy commanded, calling Cid and speaking Al Bhed.

"Zicd y sehida!" Cid called, Al Bhed "Hold on!" The airship moves away from Akoo, only away from that energy core.

"This will help." Said Erika, casting a spell on Amy, "I'll protect you, Amy." A sphere is protecting Amy and her Pikachu, Shell.

"Thank you." Said Amy.

Meganium is charging energy, by collecting the energy from the sun. "Okay! Godzica!" Ben shouted, both Ben and Metagross switch places with Godzica and her pok'emon that looks like a pink cat, Skitty. It meowed.

"Okay, we're ready." Said Godzica, "We're doing this for you, older brother." Godzica is calling forth by moving her hands around, and then by controlling them, she sends a lot of tombs at Akoo's right fin. "That's what you get for taking over our region! You demon!"

"That's the spirit!" Raye cheered, "You can do it!"

"Skitty!" Godzica commanded, and Skitty sticks with everyone, performing Protect. A green barrier protected everyone, and Akoo attacks with Gravija. Skitty's Protect work, protecting everyone, and Akoo's magic failed. "Good job, Skitty. Yami would be proud."

"Here goes." Said Aim, aiming her bow and arrow at the right fin, "Pikachu, I need a Thunder Arrow!" Pikachu uses Thunder on the tip of the arrow, and now the arrow has become a Thunder Arrow. "Here goes! Thunder Arrow!" She shouted, and then the arrow was shot, electrocuting the right arm on the core. Akoo wailed very loudly, feeling the pain from its right arm.

Erika casts a White Magic spell on Godzica, "Godzica, I won't let Akoo take you back to the afterlife! I will fulfill you destiny!"

Two red spheres are now protecting Godzica and Skitty from magic attacks, Shell.

"Thank you, Erika." Said Godzica, "It feels as though you're acting like me, and we're acting like each other."

"I am most welcomed." Said Erika, bowing to Godzica. And then she commands her Meganium, "Meganium! Solarbeam!"

Meganium is glowing very bright, and then blast the most powerful beam at Akoo's right arm. Meganium's Solarbeam Overkilled Akoo's right fin, and now the right fin become destroyed. Erika, Meganium, Pikachu, Amy, Godzica, and Skitty earn 25,500 EXP and 17,000 AP. Everyone in the entire party have earn 10,000 Gils, Ryos, and Yens.

"Okay everyone!" Cid shouted, calling on the microphone, "It seems that everyone is all clear! Come back!"

"No way!" Jack shouted.

"What? Are you crazy?" Cid demanded, "You'll never make it, Jack! All of you must return back to the airship, now!"

"I want my revenge, Akoo!" Jack shouted, charging towards the ledge, and then jumps off. Everyone was surprised Jack actually did that.

"Jack!" Tamer shouted, following him, "Wait up!"

"Don't start without me!" Trey shouted, following Tamer and Jack.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, following him.

"They're crazy! They can't make it!" Cid shouted, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to defend him!" Yang shouted, flying and following him.

"Same here!" Joey shouted, he jumps off the airship deck, and follows them.

"Hey! Get back here! All of you can't make it that far!" Cid shouted.

Jack and the rest of his team made it to where Akoo kept his core, on his head. Jack and his pok'emon were prepared, and so are the rest. They want revenge on Akoo for what he's done, and they want to get rid of Akoo ounce and for all. Jack, Torkoal, Tamer, Typlosion, Trey, and Charizard in the battle.

Jack had a red turtle that knows fire attacks, Tamer has a pok'emon that is the Flaming Pok'emon that can create fire spikes, and the other looks like a big red lizard with wings.

"AKOO!!" Jack shouted, "I'm going to kill you for what you've done! We want our revenge!"

"Looks like he's not alone." Said Trey, pointing, "Look. Akoo has Sinspawn Genais. Let's keep our guard up."

That Sinspawn has tentacles coming out of its body, and it's hideous looking too. Jack attacks that thing very hard with his Empire Sword. "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! "YA!" Slash!

"Hey Jack! What's gotten into you?" Ask Trey.

"Torkoal!" Jack shouted, "Overheat!"

"Whoa!" Tamer shouted, surprised, "He's gone crazy, ya?"

Torkoal inhaled all the way, and then blast out the most powerful Flamethrower everyone has ever saw. It burns the Sinspawn Genais very badly, and that thing doesn't seem to like fire.

"Looks like Jack has manage to find its weak point." Said Trey, "We can use our Fire attack on that thing, and then finish that core."

"I got it!" Said Tamer, throwing his Blitzball at the Core, "Ya!" POW! The core was hit, and then the Blitzball returns back to Tamer. "Typlosion! Do your thing!"

Typlosion roared, growing fire all over its body, charges, and then attacks the Sinspawn Genais with Flamewheel! The Sinspawn becomes overkilled, and then Typlosion returns back to Tamer.

"Yep! That thing is boned." Said Joey.

"Now it's our turn." Said Trey, and then whole party gets closer to the core. "You're next!" Trey attacks the core with his Axe, "Hugh!" Slash! Slash! Slash! The core is attacked, and then Charizard attacks with Flamethrower, burning the core into fire. Akoo wailed very loudly, and feeling burned.

"Now that's a spicy meatball." Said Joey.

"Something tells me he's even madder then before." Said Trey.

Akoo is now charging energy for the core, plus attacking one of the party members. A powerful punch attacked Charizard out of nowhere, and Charizard roared in pain.

"It's okay." Said Trey, "We can still take him!"

"Be gone!" Jack shouted, attacking Akoo with his Empire Sword. "Ha! To! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Torkoal blows out Flame out of its mouth, burning the core like burning up a piece of chicken.

"Ya!" Tamer shouted: throwing hit Blitzball at the core. Bam! It hit the core, and then the Blitzball comes back to Tamer as he catches his Blitzball. Typlosion covers his body up with fire, charges at the core, and then attacks with Flamewheel. Typlosion Overkilled the Core, and Akoo. Akoo wailed very loudly, and then something is about to happen.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Ask Jack, looking around.

"Oh boy!" Said Joey, "Brace yourselves!"

Akoo was roaring so loud; everyone who is on Akoo is blown away, away from him.

"AAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"WHOA!"

"HOLY ZUCIONS!"

"DO-HO-Ho-HO!"

"HAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!"

"UUGGGGHHH!!!"

Jack, Torkoal, Tamer, Typlosion, Trey, and Charizard have earned 29,700 EXP, and 19,800 AP. They've also earned 20,000 Gils.

No Notes Here!


	244. Chapter 222

Episode 222

Getting Geared Up!

When Akoo exploded out of nowhere, our heroes were blown away on or still in the airship, straight to the ground. It was lucky that they weren't hurt, and for almost destroying, the Sin has fallen straight to where Red City is. Now Akoo is floating above Red City, but with no fins or anything. As for the rest, they head back inside the Airship, planning some stuff.

"…Whoa." Said Joey, looking. "Was that 'Super Explosive Wave'?"

The speakers came out of nowhere, calling everyone. "Everyone alright?" Ask the speakers, which is Cid's voice.

Jack gets up and replied, "…I think so. We made it alive."

"Hurray!" Said Jena, cheering. "Did we win?"

"Doubt it." Said Trey, pointing. Everyone looks up ahead, and then saw Akoo floating above Red City.

"Great." Said Tamer. "What next?"

"…Everyone! Get back inside!" Said Cid through the speakers. "We're ready to head off!" Everyone heads back inside, but Jack feels a little guilty for acting like a show off back there.

"Hey! Trey!" Said Jack, and Trey got his attention. "Sorry if I was…acting like I'm the big hero."

"Hey, come on now." Said Trey, trying to convince Jack. "That's what makes us all different. Besides, you wanted to be the hero. I know you want to protect the planet with you and your pok'emon, but you've got to give somebody else a chance to be in the spot light. Besides, I'll forgive you if you let everybody in, okay?"

"…Understood." Jack replied.

"Hey!" Joey called. "At least we made it, right? Now we're ready to show Akoo not to mess with the planet!"

"Yeah!" Said Raichu, "That's the spirit!"

Just when they're ready to head back to the cockpit, Amy found Jack and catches up with him. It seems Amy wanted to tell Jack something before they go on.

"? Amy?" Ask Jack.

"Oh, Hi Jack." Said Amy, wondering. "So, how long have you and I been friends?"

Jack thinks, and then replies, "Just a year." But he looks at her, confused. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh!" She was surprised, and then looks nervous. "Well, you know…before we fight against Akoo, how long will our friendship end?"

"Jack, do you think there's something about 'love'?" Ask Raichu.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Amy! I do not want to make my fiancée mad!"

"Jack, I'm over here." Said a voice, and Jack and Raichu were surprised to see Grace near him.

"Yikes! Grace!" Jack and Raichu shrieked.

"This is what I mean." Said Amy, and then Amy, Jena, and Grace pushed Jack to a closet, went after him, and then pushed the button to close the closet.

"Agh!" Jack shouted. Raichu and Joey could hear smooching lips in the closet, and Joey started to laugh.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Said Joey, laughing. "I'm lucky I'm not Jack. Oh well, I better get going."

And then a voice said, "You're not going anywhere, big boy."

Joey was shocked. "Huh? Raye! Sapphire! Bai-Long!" The three girls pushed Joey to the second closet, went after him, pushed the button, and then start smooching him. "AAAGGGHHH!!"

"Oh well, what a shame." Said Raichu. "I'm lucky I'm not Jack or Joey." Raichu looks at the two Pikachus, and one Raichu and said, "Oh well." He jumps in the third closet. "AGH!" The two Pikachus and one Raichu went after Jack's Raichu, pushed the button, and smooching him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Vincent shouted, jealous. "I want some kisses!" He's banging on the door, wanting kisses.

"Has anyone seen Jack, Joey, or Raichu?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking around. "Cid needs everyone; it's important."

"You're too late." Vincent replied. "They're making out with the other girls." The three doors opened up, and Jack came out first.

"…Well?" Ask Vincent's Furret.

Jack looks up, and then said, "I was hoping my first kiss would be, enjoyable." Jack's face was covered with pink, red, and black lips.

"Alas, the sea is a cruel mistress." Said Joey, coming out of the second closet. Now his face is covered with red, pink, and blue lips.

"I'm stuffed." Said a voice, and then a yellow mouse appeared with red cheeks, but covered with yellow and pink lips. Jack and Joey looks at the Pikachu, and they were surprised.

"Huh? Pikachu?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Pikachu, and when he looks at his fingers, he was surprised. "Agh! I'm…I'm a Pikachu again!" He cheers. "Yahoo! Yeah! Why am I cheering?"

"Well what do you know?" Said Yo-Yo Man, a little impressed. "That was the first. It seems that Jack's Raichu has turned back into a Pikachu."

"Buddy!" Jack said, happy. He's hugging his Pikachu. "You're back!"

"Jack! I miss you too!" Said Pikachu, hugging Jack.

"Hold on!" Said Jack, thinking back. "If you turned back in a Pikachu, then what about…?" Both Jack and his Pikachu look at the closet, and then another Pikachu appeared.

"Well I am a Mankey's Uncle." Said Pikachu, surprised. "Grace's Raichu became a Pikachu too!" Grace is happy to have her Pikachu back.

"But how did this happen?" Ask Vincent. "It wasn't the Reverse Stone."

"Unless…" Said Pikachu, thinking, and then remembered. "Oh yeah!" Pikachu remembered the very first over at the village where Pikachu was Raichu, and both Jack and Raichu made their wish.

"I remember too." Said Jack, "We made a wish of returning you back into a Pikachu. I'm guessing Grace made a wish too."

"I guess Jirachi was a little late." Said Joey, and both Jack and Raichu were confused. "The wishing pok'emon. Grants any kind of wish you wanted."

And then a voice spoke, "Hey! Are you boys ready?" They looked at the man with gray hair, wearing a suit, and brown boots. "Are you guys going to see it?"

"What? You didn't notice me?" Ask Joey.

"And who are you?" Ask Cid, and then Joey slapped his hand on his face. "Oh yeah, that's right! Joey. Now, follow me to the 'Hologram Room'." They follow Cid through the halls.

"I'm guessing there's no surprised." Said Joey.

"I'll be right back just for a moment." Said Cid, entering inside the men's bathroom. They were confused, and then Cid gave it a big yell. "AGH!!! MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY SHIP!! A DEMON!!" Joey slapped his hand on his face.

"Cid! It's me." Said Joey.

"Yeah! It's Joey!" Said Joey's pink Pikachu. Cid came out.

"Sorry, but I want to release it." Said Cid, "Now follow me." He continues to lead, as the rest follow him straight inside a big room where everyone is inside.

"…What kind of room is this?" Ask Angelna, "The stupid room?"

"Quiet!" Said Ben.

"Everyone ready?" Ask Cid, and then he turns off the lights. Everyone was surprised.

"Agh! I'm blind!" Said Joey.

"I'm blind as a Zubat!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Ask Raichu, shrieked.

"Who's touching me?" Ask Amy.

"Who burned me?" Ask Brent.

"Calm down, everyone!" Cid shouted, giving an order, and then there was silence. "Will you all just relax already?" They remain quiet. "Now, I will show you all something amazing during the travel to space." Cid turns on the Machina, and then there were white dots all over the room like lights. Everyone was looking at them, and they were amazed. "Behold! Outer Space!"

The whole Hologram Room shows everything that the Satellite, Cid had launched recorded through Outer Space. There's the Solar System, all nine planets, the asteroids, and the red giant star. A shooting star came out of nowhere, and everyone was amazed.

"What do you think?" Ask Cid, "Beautiful, huh?"

"I say it's ugly." Said Angelna.

"Yeah, like you." Said Joey, and Angelna was shocked. Jack and his Pikachu wants to take a closer look at planet, 'Earth'."

"Say hello to planet 'Earth'." Said Cid.

"Hello, Earth." Said Jack.

"Hi." Said Raichu.

"It's just a Hologram." Said Sarah. "Get a grip."

"Oh yes." Said Cid, and then he explains. "This is our planet. This is the planet where we live on." When he explains everything, the effects become real from the planet. "A long time ago, during the B.C. Times, Dinosaurs roamed the planet, and Caveman roamed the earth. They have said that the planet is made what you call, the 'Lifestream'." The planet shows five colors inside the earth, and then a figure walks through the earth.

"I say." Said Yo-Yo Man, a little amazed. "That explains why."

"Indeed." Cid said, continuing explaining. "Everybody needed the Lifestream to survive. That's why the Al Bheds, and Team Rocket are using too much of the Lifestream. It's best to make sure we protect the planet with out lives. When the Warlords show up, they have giving up their Mystic or Aura to the Lifestream, and the Lifestream would live."

"But how come we didn't see it?" Ask Jeannie.

"Good question." Cid replied. "You see, Dantos, Orres, and Crystals couldn't see it, because many people would be born with Mystic, using it or not, or born without Mystic."

"You're not making any sense." Said Todd.

"Any kind of region can use Mystic or not." Said Jena.

"That's right." Said Cid, and then he continues. "But, there is something cautious about the planet. If we use too many of the planet's Lifestream…" Cid holds out his hand, taking the entire Lifestream. The planet turns pitch black, and then falls apart straight to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"…No!" Said Joey. "This can't be!"

"And everything around would no longer exist." Said Cid. "Now do you understand why Pok'emon became around? It may have come from somewhere else, but it seems that the Lifestream makes pok'emon too. We need the Lifestream, and the pok'emon needs the Lifestream as much as we need."

"Cid." Said Jack, "I guess you put it that we, then we'll do what we can to save the planet from Meteor."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Said Cid, pushing the button. "Look at this." And then a red huge rock appeared in the Holograms, and now directing towards the planet. Everyone was shock to see a huge rock.

"Is that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Meteor." Said Jena.

"That's the same Meteor from our last battle against 'Lord of Wrath'."

"Correct." Said Cid.

"But how do we stop it?" Ask Yang. "Is it coming this way?"

"It is." Cid replied. "If Meteor reaches to the planet before we find the Pale Green Materia, then all is lost." The Hologram shows to where Meteor landed on the planet, and then the planet is destroyed. Everyone is even more shocked then ever. "Luckily, Erika has the only Materia we ever needed."

"You mean?" Ask Yang, and then he remembers. "Oh yeah, Erika is a White Mage, and she could summon 'Holy' to block Meteor."

"And when we use Holy, then we'll direct Meteor to the Sun." Said Jack.

Everyone was staring at Jack, thinking his stupid, but Cid said, "Excellent idea." Everyone was confused. "Don't you see? The Sun has maximum heat that no one can or could ever blocked."

"…Big deal." Said Joey, snoozing. "I'm immune to heat and fire."

"But not the sun." Said Cid. "It may look hot, but by it's only body, it's like, 'Flare'." Joey woke up. "But now what we're here, Jack, do you have the Huge Materias?"

"Only three." Jack replied. "Did any of you got the last Huge Materia?"

"Here you go, big brother." Said Erika, placing the Huge Green Materia on the floor.

"Thank you, Erika." Said Jack.

"Thank you, Erika." Said Jack's Pikachu.

Joey felt real happy, having all his ten tails thumping on the ground, like causing an earthquake. "AGH! We're Going Down!" Cid shouted. The airship is falling straight to the ground, but landed on a landing sight. "Joseph! Please, control your demon tails!"

"Sorry." Said Joey, but feels mad. "But don't call me 'Joseph'! It's 'Joey!'"

"Great." Said Cid, "Now we've landed on Red City.

"Swell." Said Joey, "The same place where they accused us and put us in court!"

"Here we go again." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Should we go back to the top?" He laughs.

"Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"Oh right." Said Cid, "Have a look around, Jack, through the Hologram Room. There are these Huge Materias you haven't seen just yet."

Still inside the Hologram, some just left while the others are still inside the Hologram Room. Jack and his Pikachu wanted to have a look at the four Huge Materias. Jack and Pikachu starts to look at the Red Huge Materia.

"Is this?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Cid replied. "This Huge Red Materia is the 'Summoning Materia', those who are great with Summoning. Very Fiery from fire." Jack touches the Huge Materia, and feels like he's not burning.

"I can feel the flames, but they don't seem to be harming me." Said Pikachu. Next, Jack and Pikachu check the Yellow Huge Materia, and touch it.

"The Yellow Huge Materia, the best for 'Command Materia'." Said Cid. "This is the element of the Earth. You could feel it inside, like the planet earth." Jack and Pikachu check the next Huge Materia, the Green Huge Materia, and then touch it. "The Green Huge Materia has to do with the 'Magic Materia'. You can feel the air, can you? This one is very special like our 'Oxygen', or our 'Air'.

"But I wonder what the Huge Blue Materia is?" Ask Jack, "Water?"

"Take a look." Said Cid. Jack and Pikachu check the Huge Blue Materia, and they touch it. It feels like running water, and then they hear something.

"? What the?" Ask Jack, and then there was a flash of white. "Whoa! Bahumat!"

"Huh? Bahumat?" Ask Joey. When the flash cleared, Jack is holding something on his hand, and he's holding some kind of red new Materia. "No way!"

"It is!" Said Pikachu.

"Surprise, surprise." Said Cid. "No wonder you guys were mistaken at the Galleon Coliseum! It seems that the real Materia is hidden in the Blue Huge Materia."

"You mean?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yep." Cid replied. "When you guys head to the Galleon Coliseum; that old one, that woman is the one that keeps working with Akoo this whole time. Akoo was playing tricks just to lead you guys into a trap, making Akoo more stronger with that final Aeon."

"Dang!" Joey shouted, pounding the wall. "I can't believe it!"

"Hey! My Airship is an Antique!" Cid shouted. "If you keep breaking up my walls, then we'll never fight against Akoo!"

"What?" Ask Joey. "If we did, then one of our teammates would be an Aeon, and giving Akoo more strength."

"I've just heard that there really is no use." Said Cid. "Using one of your teammates as the last Aeon, that's horrible."

"At least she's gone." Said Jena, "Thanks to Joey's attack."

"Right. Well, you keep the Dragon Materia." Said Cid. "Might come in handy."

When everyone has left the Hologram Room, Jack decided to do something thinking time alone somewhere else. However, he was hoping to see everybody he's met along his travels before he gets to fight against Akoo. Jack could think about remembering before fighting against Akoo, but couldn't.

"Hey! Jack!" Joey called. "Pikachu! Hold on!"

Jack and his Pikachu looks at his cousin and his cousin's Pikachu, confused. "What is it?" Ask Jack.

"You're not going to believe this." Said Joey, "But it seems that the family reunion is coming to the Airship."

When they were conversation, a voice spoke somewhere, but speaking like someone is really drunk.

"Hello, son." Said a voice, and then Joey was surprised.

"Dad!" Joey shouted, shocked. "Have you been drinking?" His father looks like an older version of Sesshomaru. Now he has red cheeks, and smiling a lot.

"Come on in, son." Said Inutaisho. "The Tea is great!"

And then a voice shouted, "Inu No Taisho!" That sounds like Joey's mother; a woman with yellow hair, long dress, and beautiful face. She looks pretty mad at her husband. "Are you drinking again?"

"Mom?" Ask Joey, stunned.

"Aunt?" Ask Jack.

"Uncle?" Ask Raichu.

"Sit!" Joey's mother shouted, and then the father was pulled down by gravity.

"Ow!" Said Inutaisho, face fault on the ground. "Honey, this is good for you." Mimi, the mother of the Marshalls takes the bottle, and burns it.

"I knew if you had drink this too much, then you'll be drunk." Said Mimi. "No more drinking stuff that makes you drunk!"

"I am so embarrassed." Said Joey, putting his hand on his face.

"You're telling me." Said a voice, and a boy with red spiky hair, wearing long blue pants and a red shirt is hiding behind Joey.

"? Brent?" Ask Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ask Brent.

"Brent!" Ask a voice, and Brent is shocked. Brent's parents are here, the king and queen.

"Mom?" Ask Brent.

"Mom?" Ask Joey, slapped his right cheek, surprised.

"Dad?" Ask Brent, shocked.

"Dad?" Ask Joey, more surprised.

"Cousin." Said Jack.

"Jack?" Ask the king.

Brent felt really embarrassed seeing his parents. King Ruben has black hair with blue eyes, and black clothing. As for his mother, she has amber colored hair, green eyes, and dresses all black. Dedra would appear to have blond hair, blue eyes, and her prep clothes.

"If anyone asks, I'm related to you." Said Brent, still hiding behind Joey.

"Prince Brent!" Queen Tasha shouted, grabbing Brent and hugging him by squeezing him. "I missed you so much! Oh Prince Brent, I hope you're not hurt that much!"

"Dear, please take it easy." Said King Ruben, trying to free Brent.

"I know how you feel, Brent." Said Joey. "This is really a drag."

"Wait a minute." Said Queen Tasha, looking at Joey seriously, and letting Brent go. "Aren't you the same boy that hurt my Prince?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid so." Joey replied.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Queen Tasha shouted, very mad and wanting to kill Joey. "HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP PRINCE BRENT AND HIS FRIENDS? WHY, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY? HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE!! I RATHER SUE YOU FOR THIS, BURNING YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU AND YOU OTHER ORRES ARE DEAD!!"

"Whatever." Said Joey, reading a book, and ignoring her.

"AND NOW YOU'RE READING MAKE-OUT PARADISE?" Queen Tasha continued to shout, but it seems that King Ruben is holding her back. "YOU ARE REALLY A PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU! I WISH THE ORRE HADN'T SHOWN UP, OR WORLD WAR I WOULD STILL CONTINUE, AND I'D WISH YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIS FRIENDS?"

"Uh boy." Said King Ruben. "Sorry about this, Joseph. I'd wish my wife would stop being so agile."

"Nah." Said Joey, still reading a book. "I'm just reading, 'How to fight like a Fox Demon?'"

"Very well." Said King Ruben, and then he takes his wife away.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I WANT A PIECE OF MY MIND ON HIM!" Queen Tasha continues to shout, trying to going after Joey. "RUBEN DEAR! LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!"

"Okay, now I really feel embarrassed." Said Brent, putting his hand on his face.

"You and me both." Said Joey.

"At least I'll be in the embarrassment too." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"But ounce you get used to it, then it'll be all gone." Said Pikachu.

"Gee, thanks for cheering us up." Said Brent.

"Great tip." Said Joey.

"Look, I better get going." Said Jack, "Catch you guys later." And then he left with Pikachu.

"Wait up!" Said Pikachu, following Jack.

They will have to continue the battle after the reunion. But there's still some time left before battling Akoo is over. They still have some time left before they get to fight against Akoo, and some time to come face-to-face against the Colossal Sin on Episode 223.

-Akoo is now above Red City.

-Jack, Joey, and Pikachu were smooched by the girls and the Pikachus.

-Raichu has reversed back into Pikachu; the same goes to Grace's Raichu back into a Pikachu.

-There's a family reunion, and Queen Tasha doesn't like Joey for what he's done.


	245. Chapter 223

Episode 222

The Reunion and the Memory

It's been a while since Jack decided to remember his past after the tournament and through the battle of the war. Now Jack will be with his family, remembering his past, due to the fact that before he fights Akoo, he will have to remember all of his past, and he'll get his chance to remember everything he's done during the past.

"Hey, Jack." Said Pikachu, "What was it like with you know?"

Jack has no idea. "…What do you mean?" He asks his Pikachu.

"Well, for being dead."

"But I need my memory back."

"Oh."

"Let me think of what happened during the past."

What Jack remembered first thing is that during the tournament; he remembered that his cousin was almost going berserk, turning into a giant monkey think that is "Oozaru".

"Wait! You still remembered that stuff?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Mostly." Jack replied.

"But don't you remember something else?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah, Jack." Said a girl, one of Jack's cousins, who is wearing long white pants and brown hair just like Jack but with a white shirt. "We want to know what happened after the monster, my cousin, Joey."

"Besides getting chased by a pack of Tauros." Said Jack.

"Ack! Jack!" Said another girl, one of Jack's friends. She looks like a Selkie, but has long yellow hair, wearing his skirt made of iron, and a blue shirt. "How many chases have you and your Pikachu have been into?"

Jack and his Pikachu just smiles, "Well, about three."

"…Three?" Ask another, a boy with green hair, green shirt with the symbol of a leaf, and long green pants. "You and Pikachu always have a lot of trouble."

"Mina, Alice, Jeeves, I know Pikachu and I have a lot of trouble," Jack said, "But that's okay. Pikachu and I were meant to do that stuff. It may be our fault, but you should have seen so many of army of angry pok'emon."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, agreeing with Jack. "Our first encounter while we were chased by a pack of Spearows!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" Ask another boy, a guy with long pants, long yellow hair but covers his right eye, and brown shoes. "You and your Pikachu could have gotten yourselves killed."

"Dick, that was an accident." Jack replied. "The next thing I always being chased by Poochyenas!"

"…Poochyenas?" Ask Alice. "Now I really feel guilty."

"But wait!" Said another girl. "You said that my Ralts a long time ago saved you and your Pikachu with Screech." She has purple hair, white skirt, and brown shoes. "That was lucky."

"If you've seen through so many chases," Jack said, "Wait until you heard stories about a boy and his orange rat being chased by a pack of bulls."

"What?" Ask Jeeves, surprised. "Jack! You and your Pikachu were almost run over by a pack of bulls! Those are Tauros!"

"But a least we're alive, right?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well…yeah." Said Mina.

"There you go." Said Jack, relaxing on the ground, "Problem solved."

"But what about the…?" Ask Pikachu, wondering.

"About what?" Ask Jack, looking at his Pikachu.

"Well, you did say something about _death_." Said Jack's fiancée.

Jack just hesitated, thinking. "…Oh…yeah." He felt depressed, and told them his story. "When we were still battling, I had no idea that it would come to this."

"Jack?" Ask Joey, confused.

"I'm like my little sister." Said Jack, and then he explains. "When Grace wasn't around, and I was almost killed by Orochimaru's virus, we had a tournament to see who's the strongest. The king's orders had us fight against one another to see who will be a new Sage. It was horrible to see one and another to fight against each other, like the monsters they were.

"At the moment when I set my eyes on everybody who is fighting on who…I feel like I am watching them. Helpless to move, I feel like I want to save them before they were about to…_die._" They were surprised.

"So is that the reason why?" Ask Jena, wondering.

"But that doesn't explain why you lost to Joey at first thing." Said Brent.

"Because when we got to the next match, I was hoping to forfeit." Said Jack, "I feel like fear is growing inside of me, but at the end, I forfeit the match because he beat me up the most and I didn't."

"Jack…I wish I would have gone easy on you and Jena." Said Joey, "But I didn't realize you were that depressed to save your sister."

"I would figure that out." Said Jack, looking up at the ceiling. "When the time almost came, we brung Grace back from the Lifestream. But I don't know if we broke the law, and there were worst things."

"When you and Peter were ill?" Ask Zatch, and Jack nodded.

"Plus, there was the real battle." Said Jack. "When we were about to continue through, there was the Slide Show the king wanted to do. Anyone can enter, but when I look at the battle, I may have liked it, but it was terrible to watch."

"Well, that's the way the coliseum crumbles." Said Inuyasha. "You know, cousin, you should be happy about it."

"But I'm not." Jack replied. "…I am worried that we won't be able to make it. We have come so close to fight against Akoo, and if I happen to see one of my members, my family, or my friends killed…then…I will turn into a _demon_." Jeeves, Lulu, Dick, Alice, and Mina were surprised.

"But Jack, what about the slide show?" Ask Joey.

"Can you tell us, cousin?" Ask another girl, Joey's sister. She has white long hair like Joey has, and a suit like Hinata's cloth.

"What do you mean, cousin Saya?" Ask Jack, confused.

"You know, about the slide show you guys just did?" Ask Saya.

"Oh, that!" Said Jack. "It was a bit fun, but I could tell you guys the whole story."

"Then do tell to everyone." Said Dick.

"Okay then, where to being?" Said Jack, thinking. It took him some while to start things off. "Oh yeah! I think I know where to start. During the Coliseum Battle, Ash, his Pikachu, and Gary were watching the tournament with the other royals in the battle.

"Everything was challenging. When I was worried about Tamer and Omega, I was surprised to see Tamer won against Omega. Think about it; an African that is mighty enough to fight against a Warlord. It was amazing!"

"Really?" Ask Jeeves. "Who ever thought Erika's guardian would defeat a Warlord."

"Continue?" Ask Mina.

"I think I remember the part where Joey won against Jena." Said Jack. "I know Joey was strong at first, going Super Saiyan, but I do realized that Jena can be strong."

"_And I wish I would have gone easy on her." _Joey thought.

"But during the past, I thinking that if Jena wants to win," Jack said, "She's going to need the help she needs."

"I'm trying to do my best!" Said Jena.

"But what about your pok'emon?" Ask Jack. Jena was surprised.

"Always care about your pok'emon." Said Pikachu, "It's not about the owner that's being strong, it's the pok'emon that's strong."

"Anything else?" Ask Mina.

"I think I do remember the part between Joey and his brother, Sanaskue." Said Jack, "Joey?"

"Ah, the good fight." Said Joey, explaining. "He and I had an Epic Battle, trying to see who's the strongest. Ever since we fought like real dogs, I will always prevail. Sanaskue tried to defeat me, but does he really think he could whoop me that fast? Think again by punches and bites, I won against him."

"That does like my older brother." Said Saya.

"Try fighting against the Warlords." Said Jack. "I had to fight against Omega, and my cousin had to fight against Nova. Joey did win against Nova, but he had to let him live. As for me, I lost against Omega."

"But you're okay, right?" Ask Brent. "That was intense for you to fight against him and Peter."

"That's true." Said Jack. "Peter was very intense to fight against." He daydreams about it. "Peter was only rival that I wanted to fight against. For the first, Peter wanted to destroy me with everything he's got, but he didn't know my own unique abilites.

"At first; he wants to fight by speed and swords. With my Jedi Abilities and my other weapons, is there nothing he can't do. Raichu has to fight against his Umbreon, and you guys should have seen how intense we had. It was very epic by flashing swords.

"Our second was that we had to go monk and fist fighting. He did have the same pose as Mike Lee Rock had, but my pose was the same thing Joey and his friend, Neji had used. When we tried to see if one of us would hit in a good weak spot, then the opponent would be weak.

"But he didn't realize my secret weapon; my Gum-Gum Powers. That piece of fruit that looks very purple turned me into Rubbery Powers, all yellow skin and stretching body like gum. I was having fun with me.

"But there was the worse one we had. When we're about to continue, Peter was very angry, deciding the match by doing it with darkness. Peter turned into his Dark Side, and I had to become a real demon. He was about to kill me with darkness, and everything that looks like real darkness. Judging by his body, he still has the 'Curse Mark'. But lucky when I was still alive, I can't continue.

"So, in order to win against Peter's own powers, I've decided to give up all of my strength, and my Triforce of Courage to my Raichu. When we continued with the battle, Peter was more aggressive and more vicious. I can avoid Peter's attacks, and Raichu finished both Umbreon and Peter. But they won't give up without a fight. But, when I put the Curse Remover Glove, I pulled that Curse Mark off like a piece of paper."

"Thank Zucions!" Said Grace. "I was worried."

"Same here." Said Jena.

"I wasn't." Said Joey, "I told you he's fine."

"But do you think it was just a game?" Ask Jack, wondering, and everyone was confused at him. "There was an explosion out of nowhere, coming from the wall. Peter, Pikachu, Umbreon, and I have to go through the forest and reach through the Valley Road. Until you and the others showed up, we would figure we would work alone."

"But you're lucky to be alive, right?" Ask Dick.

"I guess you're right." Said Jack.

"See, I told you." Said Dick.

"But do continue right to where you guys have left off." Said Mina. "We want to hear more."

"When we've reach to Valley Road," Jack continued, "Deyax blocked our path when we're about to continue. We fought against Deyax, and I was the one who killed him." Everyone was shocked.

"It's Omega's feelings." Said Joey. "Now that Omega and Jack fused, he'll feel the same thing Omega is feeling. But don't worry, he got over it."

"Do you think?" Ask Jack, thinking. "After we defeated Deyax, we were about to continue. But then, that's where the worst comes in." Jack closes his eyes, and remembers. "A mysterious person I was from my vision was about to aim for my sister. I pushed my sister out of the way, and then…I felt pitch black."

Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT????"

"You mean?" Ask Grace, surprised.

"Yeah…When I tried to save my sister…I died." Said Jack. "I felt like I know how Empires become extinct. When I was killed, all I was a pitch black."

And then he remembers on how it happened when he was killed. Everything was pitch black, everywhere he sees. Jack was wondering if this is the Afterlife, or how the entire Empires Died. He looks around, and when he looks at himself, he didn't disappear.

"…Is this…the afterlife?" He asks himself. "But why is it so black? It's pitch black." He then saw his two pok'emon, Gordevoir and Raichu. "Guys?"

"I guess that's it." Said Link.

"But isn't the Afterlife suppose to be like in the Farplanes?" Ask Jack. "I figure we would stand on flowers and water. I would think that it would be paradise."

"But it's not." Said Raichu.

"So…I guess this is how it ends." He said, looking down. "I would have figure that this would happen."

"Jack, this is what happens when an Empire Dies." Said Link. "When an Empire Dies, then we can't return back to the real world or the fantasy world. We instantly die, and stay dead."

"Well, then all is lost." Said Jack. "I guess there's no light coming to the end of the road. It would be a Miracle to bring us back." And then some kind of golden light flashed on Jack, Raichu, and Link. They covered the flash, and then there was light. They were surprised. "What the? I think I've spoken too soon."

"Jack! That must be the Miracle!" Raichu shouted. "Let's go!"

Jack just touches the light, and then it flashes everywhere.

Meanwhile, back at the Airship, Jack was hoping that he doesn't want to die again. But what he wants to do is save the world, instead of letting Akoo destroy everything. He decided to continue with his story, telling everyone about his memory.

"So…it was pitch black." Said Todd. "I can't believe it. If you did die, then we all die. It's just lucky that you're back alive."

"But will you continue what happened after you came back." Said Grace.

"Well, let me think." Said Jack, thinking, and then he explains. "When I've returned, we regroup back with the others, but in the orders of the King, he wants me to go through the cave, fight my way through, and then reach to the other side.

"When we reached to the other side, everyone, and including everyone who were the alliance, we destroyed a lot of fiends and JENOVA Samples everywhere. The biggest war ever."

"That was intense." Said Joey. "Too bad we just took them out. There were almost some worst ones."

"What do you mean?" Ask Saya.

"Orochimaru appeared again, and we had to defeat his army." Said Jack, continue explaining. "He's the one who tried the kill my sister, but accidentally killed me. We destroyed his army of dead people, and as for Peter…he killed Orochimaru." Everyone was surprised.

"The Noble destroy Orochimaru?" Ask Dick.

"The Pok'emon Noble has to take all of the fun." Said Joey.

"But who else do you think Orochimaru has summoned?" Ask Jack, "Non other then 'Lord of Wrath' himself."

"Who?" Ask Jena.

"Lord of Wrath." Said Joey, looking serious on the ground. "He's a pain in the butt. He's an embarrassment to gods everyone. He thinks he's giving gods bad names. But we killed him."

"Lord of Wrath was difficult." Said Jack, remembering. "He had Death Wing, or was it Dark Wing, and tried to kill us using Meteor," They were surprised, "Infernal Hellfire," more surprised, "And Death." Now everyone is shocked. "He even has my guider, but we defeat him before he defeated us."

"_And I remember that Jack uses the Harem Jutsu with his Clones." _Joey thought.

"But after that, we got through the palace, and found the Pig Materia we ever needed." Said Jack, continuing. "But when we were about to see what's going on, it seems that Rapthorne was already killed."

"Rapthorne was killed by Nickless." Said Pikachu. "I don't get how, but we also found something else."

"Like what?" Ask Dick.

"You did ever heard of, 'Alexander the Great', right?" Ask Jack, "He was around before. But there was a lot of research. He researched everything and everyone through the region. He researched everything, but after the research…he vanished."

"What a story." Said Joey, reading his book. "This is really a drag."

"But soon, when we're separating, Ash, his Pikachu, and Gary decided to head back to the Kanto Region. They left and said 'Good-Bye' when they left. I guess I will miss them, but when I was to return the hat back to my Idol, he wants me to keep it."

"That's new." Said Grace. "Ash really wanted you to keep his Pok'emon League hat, doesn't he?"

"Wow." Said Jena.

"But my surprise is that I have to promise Omega that I must train before move one." Said Jack. "I took my Raichu along, and found Omega at the Calm Lands. But when we were there, Omega is about to make me into a Real Empire, but the power of a Warlord. Before we're about to start, there was a fox, and I didn't realize it was my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Ask Mina, surprised, "Cousin Joey?"

"Yep." Said Jack. "When we're done, it seems that Omega fused with me after the training. We've returned back to the airship, and well…you know the rest of the story."

"What an amazing tale." Said Saya.

"Is everyone ready?" Ask a voice, and then a man wearing a Smergle Coat, and has an artist look appeared. "I'm sure we're all set to fight against Akoo pretty soon."

"…The Smergle Man." Said Jack, surprised. "How is Yo-Yo Man doing?"

They were surprised at Jack. "…How did you know that man?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Yo-Yo Man and Smergle Man were roommates a long time ago." Said Jack. "We've met him before we were heading to Dark Island."

"Wow." Said Jena.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at Jena, "Be more serious!"

"But aren't we ready just yet?" Ask Joey.

"I guess so." Said Jack, "Let's go back to the others."

For a few moments Jack and the others decided to return back to the reunion. But when Jack and Joey return back to their family, things have become underhand. Now Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Brent are on the ground, acting like they're exhausted for being embarrassed.

"Ugh." Said Joey. "I can't believe it."

"I am in my own nightmare." Said Jack.

"Me too." Said Pikachu.

"Me three." Said Brent. A girl with green hair and a long green dress looks at Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Brent confused. Erika wanted to see how they're doing.

"…Are you four okay?" Ask Erika.

"! Erika!" Jack and Pikachu shrieked.

"Oh! I am sorry." Said Erika, surprised. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Don't apologize." Said Joey, "How could you live like this?"

"Well, I would have to tell them the truth about myself." Said Erika, explaining. "If you tell them the truth about yourself, it's okay to feel embarrassed. I may have been embarrassed in my time, but I don't mind."

"Great." Said Brent. "I was hoping my sister, Dedra, would act just like you. But ever since my other sister past away, she's nicer than Dedra."

"But, I am not like your sister." Said Erika.

"It's okay." Said Jack. "Happens to everyone."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a plan, would you?" Ask Brent.

"No, but let's ask my dad." Said Jack, and they went to find him. But before they went, it seems that Jack came to a hesitation. Jack feels like his brain wanted him to stop. By the time he stopped, he felt like he's still poisoned by Akoo. "Whoa." He feels his head. _"I thought Jena and her friends got rid of the poison by that soup she made. Why am I feeling like I'm going to faint?"_

Jack feels all light, and then he feel on the ground like he has been unconscious from the poison. Akoo's Poison had been affected ever since Jack touched that bloody beast during the Aqua Team Base. For sent flying away, and affected by the poison, Jack is very ill even if he is close to him or trying to kill him. What will happen if Akoo is killed, then what will happen to Jack?

"…Jack?" Ask a voice. "…Jack? Are you okay?" It was a soft voice.

"What just happened?" Ask another voice, and it was a man.

"Son?"

"Big Brother?"

"Hey! Big Brother!"

"Hold on! He's waking up!" Jack had his eyes opened, and for looking around, he sees his little brother, a boy with red spiky hair like his but with whisker marks, his sister, his father, his teacher, and his cousin.

"Ugh. The…the…the…poison." Said Jack, speaking to low. "I'm still…poisoned."

Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Ask his father, shocked. "You're poison…from Akoo?"

Everyone was wondering of a new plan to try and Akoo ounce and for all. But for a surprise, it seems that Jack is still poisoned from Akoo. He's still thinking of what will happen if Akoo is instantly killed, and life will go on. But now, there's only a matter of time before Akoo could destroy the world. Find out on Episode 224.

-Jack had to explore his memory through his past.

-Did you remember the part where Jack is still poisoned?

-That's the reason why Jack is feeling ill during the tournament.


	246. Chapter 224

Episode 224

The Rights to fight against Akoo, part II

Ever since Jack was knocked out, he still had the poison from Akoo, and he hasn't figured out why he's still poison. Everyone decided that now's the time to destroy Akoo ounce and for all. However, everyone who isn't going to fight against Akoo have to stay behind and watch over all three regions. Jack and his whole team are thinking of a strategy to destroy.

"Relax Jack." Said Joey, comforting Jack. "I was cursed too when I use too much of my Mystic, and the Kuybi inside both me and Naruto."

"And I was cursed by a King with the Black Tattoo." Said Jena. "Anyone who touches me will be hurt too."

"But what can we do?" Ask Jack, thinking. "If we try to attack Akoo, then nothing will happen."

"And using Spells?" Ask Sarah, and Jack shook his head. "Ah mittens!"

"At least no slang." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "How could Akoo be this strong?"

"Even with Mystic, it would be useless." Said Trey.

"Let me think." Said Jack, standing on the wall. Pikachu felt something that sound like a thumb.

"Hey! What's that sound?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looks at the wall on his right, confused. He even knocked on the wall.

"…And what are you doing?" Ask Jeannie.

"Something's odd about this wall." Jack replied. When he gets to the final wall, it sounds like a real thump. Jack pulls out some kind of big treasure chest. Amy was surprised. "What's this?" He reads it. "Property to, 'Amy May Rose', known as the Materia thief."

Amy jumped on her treasure chest, and kept it closed by her whole body. "Hey! Jack! Don't look!" Amy shouted. "This is my treasure chest!" But then, she felt light, and then floated in the air. Joey has the power of the Kuybi, so he controls her body.

"Amy, we need that treasure chest." Said Joey.

"Agh!" Amy shouted, surprised, and covering her skirt.

"Cousin!" Jack called, trying to get her down. "Let her go."

"Cousin, please?" Ask Erika, begging at her cousin.

Joey thinks about it, and then said, "Oh, alright." Joey lets the magic off, and then Amy fell on top of Jack.

"Agh!" Jack felt unconscious.

"Phew. Thanks Jack." Said Amy, getting up.

"…Sure." Said Jack, and then he gets up. "Ugh. That really hurt." He looks at the treasure, and then opens it up fully. Everyone was surprised to see what Amy had in her treasure chest.

"…Oh…snap." Said Sarah, surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Uh…well…" Said Amy, nervous.

"How long have you've been taking a lot of Materias?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe a lot of Materias." Said Pikachu, staring at all the sphere Materias. He whistled. "That's a lot of Materias."

"I feel like I'm in love." Said Jack, and Amy started to flush. "I wonder if these Materias are mastered?"

"You want me to check?" Ask Joey.

"Just list them." Said Jack, and then he checks the entire Materias. "Now let's see how many Amy has stored." He pulls out each of the Materias, and checks them. "Let's see. Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water…another Ice."

"I see." Said Jack, taking notes. "Go on."

Jack continues to check each of the Materias. "Also Earth, another Thunder, another Fire, Barrier, Shield, Comet, another Fire, another Ice…also Aero. Here's a Shield Materia, another Barrier, a Destruct Materia, a Contain Materia…here's an Exit and Full Cure Materias. Also a Heal Materia, another Fire Materia, even a Time Materia. Gravity, Mystify, Poison, Recovery, Revive, another Recovery Materia, another Gravity Materia, a Mystify Materia, another Restore Materia…"

"Slow down, Jack!" Joey called, trying to write fast. "I can't write that fast!"

"Here's a Transform Materia." Jack continues. "An Ultima Materia." But then, he stopped and then shouted. "…Ultima!" Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Ask Sarah, "My bad."

"Sarah…this amazing." Said Jack, surprised. "We can destroy with this Materia. And there's even three more of these."

"Oh double snap." Said Sarah, even more surprised. "We're ganna whoop that fool. Yeah!"

"Amy!" Jack called, and Amy got his attention. "How many Materias are in your treasure chest? There must be a lot of these?" Amy was surprised, and feels a bit nervous. "I mean, look at this! Steal, Double Cut, Seal, another Transform, here's an All Materia, and here's an Effect Materia."

For several hours, some of the team fell a sleep, and Jack continues to say which Materia is which. When he came to the last Materia, he has finally almost ended the Materia counting, and Joey is still listing. Jack picked up the last Materia.

"And lastly, Speed Plus Materia." Said Jack, ending. "Phew. That's a lot of Materias."

Joey felt tired for writing. "Phew. Is that all?"

"That's all of them." Said Jack, "But wait, there's more." Everyone was surprised, and looks at him. Jack laughs. "I'm kidding. There's only thirteen Materias, only thirteen red Materias."

"Jack, sit." Said Amy, and then Jack was pulled hard to the ground.

"Agh! Amy!" Jack shouted, on the ground.

"So how many?" Ask Yang. "That's a lot of Materias."

"Let me check." Said Joey, checking on his list, and he was surprised. "Agh! About…500 Materias!" Everyone was very surprised.

"…Oh…Snap." Said Sarah.

And then a voice spoke, "Did I miss something?" Yo-Yo Man and Uldor appeared behind the door.

"Five Hundred Materias!" Said Tamer. "That's a lot of Materias Amy had."

"And these Thirteen Red Materias are the Aeons." Said Jack.

"You know, I think this might come in handy." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We could use the Aeons to help us out."

"If you're going to use the Aeons, then do it outside!" Cid shouted. "I don't want any of you destroying my Airship! This is special!"

Everyone has left the Airship and back outside, since Cid had landed course on Red City on the platform. They took the big treasure with the Materias, and decided to try them out outside. However, they will have to decide which could go to which.

"So, how are we going to decided on this?" Ask Yang. "It's not we could switch Aeons."

"I'll take Bahumat!" Said Jena, taking the Dragon Materia.

"Not a chance!" Said Joey, snatching the Dragon Materia. "You're not a Dragon!"

"But still, I could us Dragon Lords." Said Jena.

"That's right. Now hand it over to Jena." Said Todd.

"Whose ganna make me?" Ask Joey, sneering at Jena and her team.

"Enough!" Jack called. "We'll decide on which is their unique thing." Jack takes the first Materia, and looks at the red sphere on his hand.

"…Jack, are you sure?" Ask his Pikachu.

"I am sure." Said Jack, "If I want to be the best Empire, I will have to use the Chinese Zodiacs to come to our aid. We must use the Aeons to help us out."

"Nice." Said Yang. "If it satisfies everyone, then I'll take the Sheep Materia." Everyone was surprised.

"Hey, hold on!" Said Sarah. "Aren't you a Dragon Lord, YG?"

"I may be a Dragon Lord," Yang said, "But I had a feeling during the watch of the Sheep Aeon, I could use this Aeon to freeze everything."

"…Don't be trippin, okay?" Said Sarah, "I need you to live."

"Then I'll take this one." Said Trey, taking the Bull Materia.

"Hey! I want that one!" Jena shouted, angry.

"Well, Crystal, you snooze, you loose." Said Trey.

"Daddy!" Jena shouted.

"Relax." Said Yo-Yo Man, taking the Rooster Materia. "You need to pick an Aeon that matches you unique ability. You can't just take whatever you want." Yo-Yo Man takes out a Monkey Materia, and gives it to her. "Here. You could have this one."

Jena feels irritated.

"Here you go, sister." Said Jack, giving Erika a Horse Materia. "With this one, you could use White Materia, and be part of Nature." Erika takes the Horse Materia, and very thankful to her brother.

"Hey!" One of the speakers shouted. "Get in here! It's time to go!"

And then Jack's father appeared. "I almost forgot something." Said Jack's father, Lionel. "Here's something you two are going to need."

"! Father?" Ask Jack.

"What? You didn't expect to see this?" Ask Lionel, giving Jack and Joey a present. It looks like the biggest weapon, like Joey's Tessaiga but more bigger.

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised. "Thank you, Uncle."

"And here's on for you, Jack." Said Lionel, giving Jack a more powerful weapon.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, taking the weapon. "My favorite weapon. 'Ragnarok'."

"And take this with you." Said Lionel, giving Jack some new weapons. "Here's, 'Save the Queen', and 'Save the King'. All three of Jack's new weapons are more powerful. He got rid of the stuff he doesn't want, but kept Excalibur. He fused his Empire Sword with Ragnarok, Save the Queen, and Save the King. "I'm relaying on you and your sister."

"Thank you…father." Said Jack, crying, and hugging his father. "I will make you and the rest of our tribe proud!"

"Me too, dad!" Said Erika, crying and hugging her father. "We'll make you, mom, and little brother proud."

Now everyone in the airship has left, leaving the rest of our heroes ready to fight against Akoo. Jack had a feeling that he wants his father to help, and Joey will miss his father for going. Meanwhile, Vincent looks at everything around, and decided to do some changes.

"Everyone. Report to the deck. We're about to set course to fight against Akoo!" Said Cid. "I must warn you though. When we get into battle, it won't be easy picking."

"But who's going to take this Materia?" Ask Jack, holding the Dog Materia.

"Maybe we'll find out." Said a low voice. Everyone was surprised, and then looks at a figure wearing a full black clothes, long black pants, a red scarf, and holding some kind of gun on his pocket.

"…Vincent?" Ask Amy, surprised. "Are you still a pervert?"

"Hey, I got you these notes." Said Joey, giving Vincent the notes. The girls were shock, and then when Vincent looks at the notes, he throws them in the trash.

"Nah. 'Make-Out Paradise' isn't my thing." Said Vincent. "I'm sticking with Goth Books."

"I'm with you." Said Joey, throwing away his entire 'Make-Out Paradise' book collection. "That's a drag." The girls were relieved.

"Finally." Said Amy.

"What about me?" Ask a voice, and then Peter appeared. "You guys can't start without me."

"Peter." Said Jack. And he gives Peter something. "Here."

Peter takes the Tiger Materia and said, "Thank you." He looks at it. "I may have been losing my other half, but now, I'm about to bring him back."

"But listen." Said Cid. "Everyone, get above deck. We're about to fight against Akoo." Brother, one of the Al Bheds is still in the Airship, and controlling it. Now the Airship moved straight up to the skies, and now flying close to where Akoo is. They're away, but ready to fight. Everyone is heading outside of the deck, and holding their Aeon Materias, plus the ones they've equipped to their new weapons and new Materias.

"Cid." Jack said through the communicator. "How's this working out? A little Machina?"

"Trust me." Said Cid, speaking through the communicator. "Get ready to fight now. Because you're going to need it."

"Okay everyone." Said Jack, giving the orders. "We've done it so far, going to fight against Akoo, and we'll do it just like how Ash and his friends defeated Akoo." He puts his hand in. "Team?"

They were staring at him like he's crazy, but Erika puts his hand in. Joey put his hand in, and now everyone put his or her hands in. "Team!" Everyone had pulled out their Materias, and then called out their Aeon Animal Forms.

"I summon, Rat!"

"I summon, Horse!"

"I summon, Dragon!"

"Bull!"

"Snake!"

"Tiger!"

"Monkey!"

"Pig!"

"Dog!"

"Sheep!"

"Rabbit!"

"Rooster!"

"Cat!"

"Summoning All Aeons!" Jack called, performing the summoning. "Here me, Aeons! We have summon you all thirteen to help aid us in battle! Give us your power, and help us defeat Akoo!" There was a powerful Mystic, surrounding around our heroes. They're handing on tight, and then, there was a white flash.

When the flash cleared. They had their eyes closed, and then felt something weird. Jack feels like he's a phantom, and then gets into some kind of statue that looks like Alexander.

"Ugh." Said a voice. "What? Jack? Everyone?" The figure looks at the statue, and he was surprised.

"Hello, cousin." Said the statue.

"Jack?" The figure asks.

"Look at yourself." Said the statue, which is Jack. "You're a monkey." Joey now looks like the Aeon of white fur like a real monkey.

"Did I?" Ask the monkey, which is Joey. "What just happened?"

"Hey!" Said a voice, just like Peter's voice. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" They were surprised.

"Peter!" Both Jack and Joey shouted.

"Look at me. I'm a white tiger." Said the white tiger, still Peter.

"Aren't you lucky?" Ask Joey, the monkey. "We didn't see your other half."

"How about me, big brother?" Ask a voice, which is Erika's voice. Jack looks at the horse, but it seems the horse is a "Unicorn".

"…Beautiful." Said Jack, the statue of a humanoid rat.

"If anyone laughs…" Said a voice, and Sarah is a big Boar with a cape. Joey started to laugh out loud. "Very funny!"

"I have to say. You're a real 'ham'." Said Joey, and made Sarah mad.

"What about me?" Ask another voice, and then a beautiful white dragon with a pretty dragon face appeared. Jack felt like he likes the dragon. "Am I Bahumat?"

"Wait a minute!" Joey shouted, angry. "I thought I had the dragon, but you do?"

"I had no choice." Said another voice, and then a rooster with a mask appeared.

Jack and Joey were surprised. "…Yo-Yo Man?"

"If any of your laugh, then I'll peck you." Said Yo-Yo Man, which is a rooster.

"Yeah right." Said another voice. "We have to fight against Akoo and take him out." And then a brown of black fur that looks like a bull appeared. They were surprised.

"…Trey?" Ask both Jack and Joey.

"And what about me?" Ask another voice, which does sound yang.

"Whoa, Yang." Said Joey as a monkey. "You're a 'Ram.' But I thought you'd be a sheep. I guess if you're a male sheep, then you're a ram."

"Nice." Said Yang, the ram.

"Hey!" A voice called, which is Tamer's voice. "You can't expect me to hold on to my daughter with just one tail." They looked at Tamer, and he's a blue Leviathan like.

"Tamer?" Ask Joey.

"I see all of you are Aeons now, ya?" Ask Tamer, the snake. It seems that Sarah the Boar is held by Tamer when she's about to beat up Joey, but couldn't.

"And lastly, me." Said the three-headed dog. They were surprise to hear the three-headed dog like Vincent's voice.

"Vincent!" Said Jack, the rat aeon.

"Now are we going to take down Akoo or what?" Ask Vincent, which is Cerberus.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Together!" Jack shouted.

"Is everyone set?" A voice called through the microphone. It was Cid. "We only get one shot of this! If one of you dies, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you again! Now get out there and show him what you're made of!"

"There he goes again." Said Amy, a cat like that looks like a Coeurl.

"Right." Said Jack, prepared. "Here we come, Akoo!" Everyone gets in his or her marking positions. Jack, Joey, and Peter get to go first. Akoo is pulling the Airship closer.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Akoo is pulling us!" Yo-Yo Man shouted. "Get ready!"

Jack, which is still in his rat aeon form switch places with Jena. "Jena! Hurry!" Jena the white dragon appeared.

"Alright, I'm here." Said Jena, appeared. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're a flyer." Said Yo-Yo Man, still a rooster aeon. "Fly to that Sin and attack him."

Jena too off with her silver wings, flies straight to Akoo and slashed him. Akoo took some of the slash, and Jena the white dragon returned. "Did it work?" She asks.

"Not quite." Said Joey, still a monkey aeon. "Yo-Yo Man!" Joey switch places with Yo-Yo Man, and still a rooster.

"What now?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. He flies off straight to Akoo, and then pecks him. He pecked Akoo, but Akoo doesn't bother. Yo-Yo Man flies back. "Dang. It didn't do much."

"Then we'll just have our caster back us up." Said Peter, still a white tiger. He switch places with Sarah, and then Sarah appeared, but still a Boar.

"You guys need my help?" Ask Sarah. "Whatever." She casts Flare like fire, and then blasts Flare at Akoo. Akoo felt that powerful attack. "Yeah! Give me some love!" Now Akoo is pulling the Airship even more. "Not that kind of love!"

Jena uses charges towards Akoo by flying, and then slashes the sin. Akoo still doesn't mind.

"Hey! Why is Bahumat denying me?" Ask Jena, confused and flying back.

"Maybe it needs a real owner." Said Joey.

"Don't make me use my, 'One Thousand Years of Pecking' on you." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he flies towards Akoo. He pecks him with the technique he said. Akoo felt all of the pain, and then wails loudly. That made a horrible screeching sound on our hero Aeons. "Ack!" Yo-Yo Man flies back. "That was painful."

"Something tells me we got his attention." Said Sarah. "I don't like this one bit."

"Then switch places with me." Said Tamer, the snake. "I'll get him for you." Sarah has swapped places with her father. Tamer has appeared with his Blitzball. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Killing him would be nice now." Said Jena.

Tamer started to cast a spell, and then releases a mass of tidal wave at Akoo. Akoo took a hit. "It's cool, ya?"

Akoo roared again, and now the Airship is in front of Akoo's sin face. "Oh Snap!" Sarah shouted, surprised.

"That is one ugly face." Said Joey.

"Now's our chance!" Peter shouted, the tiger. Jena has run off to switch places with Jack, the knight rat aeon.

"Pay back time!" Jack shouted. "You will pay for what have you done to our beautiful home, Akoo!" He attacks Akoo by slashing him ounce. "Ha!" Akoo can feel the sword cut through his body.

"Joey! You and I can get him!" Said Trey, the bull.

"Right with you." Said Joey, and then Yo-Yo Man, the rooster switches places with Joey, the monkey. "You're ganna pay for trying to destroy our world!" Joey goes towards Akoo's face, and then not only slashes him, but takes Ether as well. "Hah! I'll take that!"

"Tamer!" Said Trey, and then both Tamer and Trey swap places. "It's time for what you've done Pier City. I will destroy you, Akoo!" He charges towards Akoo, and then bashes his face. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Akoo roars very loudly, and then attacks Jack out of nowhere. "Agh!" Jack shouted, but he's still standing.

"Jack! Quick!" Yang shouted, the ram. "Switch places with me! I'll run him over!" Jack and Yang switch places, and then Yang appeared to the battle. "Now it's personal, Akoo!" He charges just like how Trey did it, and then bashes Akoo on his face.

"Hey, Peter." Said Joey, "Do you want to do it?"

"Sure." Peter replied, and both Joey and Peter switch places. "Payback time, Akoo! Or should I say, Nickless!" He uses one of his powerful attacks a White Mage can learn, and then shot out white twelve spheres at Akoo. Twelve white spheres came out of the sky, attacking Akoo, and now Akoo is stun to death.

-Jack, Joey, and Jena were still cursed from before.

-They have to pick which Aeon to go to.

-They defeated Akoo, and now they're inside the Sin.

-Jena did become strong.

-Uldor hasn't battled just yet.


	247. Chapter 225

Episode 225

Inside the Sin

Akoo is destroyed, but his body is still floating above Red City. Now everyone that was inside the Airship and fighting above deck are now inside Akoo. The place inside looks like "_Hell_", and nothing but death. The whole place has red clouds, water that looks like red blood, and there is no road inside Akoo. They're just lucky they didn't dissected.

"Phew." Said Joey, looking at his regular body. "I'm glad our Aeon bodies are over with. I wonder why Uldor didn't appear?"

"Maybe because he's decided to not fight." Said Yo-Yo Man, returning into his black ninja suit with a mask on. "Where are we anyway?"

"My guess, 'inside Akoo'." Said Peter.

"You mean we're inside Akoo?" Ask Jack, looking around.

"…It looks like…death." Said Pikachu, standing on Jack's right shoulder and seeing the place.

"…Something tells me this like the 'Underworld." Said Jena.

"This is inside Akoo?" Ask Todd, "Great, just like the Crystal Region."

"Hey! Listen!" Cid shouted through the speakers. "Listen to me carefully! I can't take you all the way straight, so you'll have to do it on your own. Besides, there are fiends that like to pop out of nowhere you know."

"And we better watch out for that new Behemoth." Said Vincent.

"That what?" Ask Ben, confused at Vincent.

"It's that vicious monster with a horn and a fish tail." Said Jena, and Joey thinks of her like she's dumb.

"Which is?" Ask Angelna.

"That horrible fiend that looks like the same thing." Said Trey.

Vincent looks at Joey, asking, "Joey, you did remember our encounter against the regular Behemoth that has Anti-Mystic, right?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Joey replied.

"There's the exact same Behemoth from Mount Lion before with the Ronso Tribe." Said Vincent, explaining. "And now it's that same Behemoth, the same one Jack fought before over at Mystic Theme Park to get the Pig Materia. Now that Silver Behemoth is really known as 'Behemoth King'."

"Hey! Are you guys going to get moving?" Ask Cid, speaking through the speakers, "Or are you going to let Meteor destroy our planet?"

"We're moving." Said Sarah, replying to Cid. "Keep your shorts on!"

Everyone decided to set off, and walk through the shallow river of blood. The Airship can't move on, because this is as far as the Airship could go. Meanwhile with the others, they have come into a very large place, and the whole place still has red blood clouds. Jack was wondering if Peter will get his chance to destroy his father, or Jack will.

"Jack…take it easy." Said Peter, putting his left hand on Jack's right shoulder. Jack looks at Peter. "I know you want to kill my evil father as much as you do, but you must relax. It's not like Meteor will everyone this fast."

"I'm just nervous." Said Jack. "We've come this far, and we're inside Akoo."

"Jack, you've got to relax a little." Said Peter.

"Yeah, Jack." Said Pikachu, "I know we're here, but you've got to think positive, just like what you said."

"Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jack. They continue to walk through the road, and then one of the figures was blocking their road. Joey sensed something wrong, and then stares at the figure. The figure had very muscular body, long golden hair, red pants, brown hair, and like a Saiyan but with no Iris or Pupil eyes.

"! Broly!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Who?" Ask Jack, confused.

"The same guy Kakarrot defeated a long time ago." Said Joey. "How did he get here?"

"Maybe Akoo brung some people from you region to fight against us here." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I had a bad feeling about this guy." Broly just smirks.

"Jack! Leave him to us." Said Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Cousin, no!"

"Hey!" Said Raye. "You just leave him to me, your cousin. Sanaskue, Inuyasha, Zatch, Nova Shinra, and Drake to us, okay? No need to worry."

"…I guess you're right." Said Jack. And then all of Joey's team decided to go after Broly.

"See? What I tell." Said Raye. Joey's team went after Broly to the fight. But now it's only Jena and Jack's team.

"Why can't we fight against Broly?" Ask Jeannie.

"Because the Orre can only fight against the Orre." Said a mysterious voice that Jena heard. "And Crystal can only fight against Crystal." They look at another figure, and then Jena remembers that person from anywhere. Jena shrieked.

"The Dark Lord!" Jena shouted.

"That's the Dark Lord?" Ask Sarah, surprised. "Oh snap." The Dark Lord is wearing only black armor, a knight black suit, and a mask.

"Time to die." Said the Dark Lord.

"Not unless you fight against us!" Said Todd, having his circle swords out.

"Jack, you and the others go on." Said Ben.

"What? You guys are going to abandon us?" Ask Erika, worried.

"Nope." Said Brent. "Think of us as, 'ditching' you guys."

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, a little mad. "Oh no you didn't…" Jack grabs Sarah, and shuts her mouth.

"You know, that's a good idea." Said Jack, holding Sarah back. "Maybe you should ditch us to fight them, and we'll continue on clearing the path when you guys return."

"Now you know how I feel." Said Jena. "But thank you though." She looks at the Dark Lord, and then shouts. "Everyone! Let's get him!" All of Jena's team went after the Dark Lord, and now only Jack's team are left.

"Be careful!" Jack called. "I don't want to see you guys to die!" Jack's continue to run straight through the trail.

"Keep moving!" Trey shouted.

"Hey! Wait up!" Uldor shouted. "I'm not that fast as you guys are! Plus, this river of blood is ruining my suit!"

"Uldor!" Jack called. "It doesn't matter if your clothes are messing up!"

"And we're going to fight against Nickless?" Ask Amy, surprised. "This is crazy!"

And then the worst gets to come in; a silver fiend that looks like a Behemoth but more silver appeared with two Iron Giants that look the same, and one giant turtle fiend.

"Get out of the way!" Jack shouted, pulling out his weapon and summoning out his pok'emon.

"Some of 'hem can't wait to die!" Said Trey, pulling out his Axe and summoning his pok'emon.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Ask Yang, surprised. "You guys aren't going to fight against those things alone, are you?"

"We have no choice." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Just go! Jack, Trey, and I will cover while the rest of you go up ahead!"

"Be careful!" Said Erika, and then all of the team left on except for Jack, Trey, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man.

"So, how are we going to fight against these things?" Ask Pikachu, looking at the four fiends.

"Like how we always do." Yo-Yo Man replied. "We fight until they're dead."

"Sounds like my kind of thing." Said Trey. "Shall we?" Trey, Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Pikachu decided to go attack the entire fiend army.

Meanwhile with Erika, Peter, Tamer, Amy, Sarah, Uldor, Yang, and Vincent, they have come across a staircase, all gray stone staircase, and saw a sphere on their left. Peter sensed something up through the staircase, and runs up there.

"Peter!" Amy shouted, worried.

"Let's go." Said Erika, and all seven of the team followed up stairs. "Where is Peter going?"

"I don't know." Tamer replied. "But something evil is up there." When they made it, they saw Peter staring at a new figure. They were surprised to see a replica of Peter's evil side.

"Agh! Seymour!" Said Yang, surprised.

"Who?" Ask Uldor, confused.

The figure turns around, and then they saw the same boy with blue spiky hair, a mark face, red eyes, black clothes, and has a Masamune.

"You again!" Peter shouted, pulling out his Masamune. "I knew I shouldn't trust you like this!"

"Agh!" Said Amy, surprised. "What the?"

"Hello, everyone." Said Seymour, smirking. "Have all of you came to see me rid the world of justice? Because there's only a few of you, and I didn't recall inviting you little pests to my party."

"Seymour!" Erika shouted, having her ribbon staff out. "I won't let you escape! You've caused enough trouble, and you tried to kill everyone we've loved. How dare you turn the Crystal Region into darkness and hatred? How dare you destroy Pier City, and how dare you murdered Jena's parents! How could you?"

"Because…I was destined to be Akoo." Said Seymour, replied as Nickless. "If it wasn't for your father and his friends, then I wouldn't be Akoo. I wanted to do this, because my ancestor from a long time ago wanted to destroy the world. But instead, you and your other parents wanted to get rid of my plans.

"But instead, you and your family wanted to destroy, and make sure I wouldn't exist. Too bad, what a shame."

"You killed my father, Seymour!" Tamer shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Said Sarah. "You've killed my grandfather, and now we'll make you pay!"

"Pay?" Ask Seymour. "But I don't have any money on me."

"Stop fooling around!" Uldor shouted, pulling out his cards.

"Pity." Said Seymour. "I don't think you simpletons would try and stop me, would you?"

"Enough horsing around, Seymour!" A voice shouted, and then Yo-Yo Man, Trey, Jack, and Pikachu appeared. "Nickless, you've killed my friends from a long time ago, and now you'll pay." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Fine." Said Seymour. "But let there be a lesson, that all of you will die. Let me show you." Seymour started to get into his cocoon like with god feathers, and then a flash. They cover their eyes, and when the flash cleared, Seymour appeared to be big like a god, but Omnis form. Four tiles on each of his side, and now Jack's team will fight against Seymour.

"Everyone ready?" Ask Jack, appearing with his Venusaur.

"I thought you never ask." Said Peter, appearing with his red dragon like with a flame on its tail.

"Jack, Peter, I'll protect you." Said Erika, appearing with her Meganium.

"Seymour! You will pay for your crimes!" Jack shouted.

"Then come an' get me." Said Seymour Omnis.

"Gladly!" Jack shouted, going after Seymour. "Ha!" With four slashes, Seymour Omnis is hit.

"Agh! The Sword!" Seymour Omnis shouted. "It hurts!"

"How do you like me now?" Ask Jack. Jack's Venusaur gets a head start by using Leech Seed, and hits the tile on Seymour's right, and the seed is now planted on the Mortiphasm.

"How dare you do this?" Said Seymour. "You will pay for this."

"Now, you will!" Peter shouted, attacking Seymour Omnis. "Ho! Ha! Come on!" Seymour Omnis was slashed all over his body.

"Agh! You bit cheat!" Seymour Omnis shouted.

"Charizard!" Peter commanded. Charizard, the red dragon, flies up to Seymour Omnis, and then attacks with Slash!

"Ow!" Seymour Omnis shouted. "You annoying little pest!"

Erika creates a powerful Shell, and combine with the All Materia, the party is protected with Shell.

"Thank you, Erika." Said Peter. "Good work."

"Meganium!" Said Erika, and then Meganium is charging up.

"Do you think this is over?" Ask Seymour, casting spells. "Let darkness take over you!" He starts to cast four Firaga Spells at the party. The first spell hits Jack.

"Egh!" Jack shouted, attacked. The second hits Venusaur.

"Venu!" The third hits Peter.

"Ka!" And lastly hits Meganium.

"Meganium!" But lucky, they only took some of the damage.

"How do you like them apples?" Ask Seymour Omnis. One of the tiles lost some of its life because of Venusaur's Leech Seed. Venusaur regains some stamina.

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, attacking again. "Ya!" Slash!

"AGH! KNOCK IT OFF!" Seymour shouted, attacked by the Empire Sword.

"Nice work." Said Peter. "What was that weapon of yours?"

"Well, made by my father, and Excalibur from King Author." Jack replied.

Venusaur uses Razor Leaf on Seymour Omnis, and then swarming leaves hits Seymour Omnis all over its god body.

"Agh!" Seymour Omnis shouted. "Stop that!"

"How about this?" Ask Peter, charging up his Mystic. Peter's mystic is becoming visible like lightning. "Hey, Nickless. It's too bad Yo-Yo Man didn't taught you this one!" He smirks at Seymour, and then charges at Seymour Omnis. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!" He thrust through Seymour Omnis by the chest.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!" Seymour Omnis shouted. "The Pain! You little freaks are going to pay for this! No one is allowed to defeat the true master!"

"Try again." Said Seymour. Charizard is building a lot of fire, and then blows out what looks like golden fire. It burns Seymour Omnis on the body.

"YOOOOWWW!!" Seymour Omnis shouted in pain. "You can't treat me this way!"

Erika starts to pray, and the party has recovered some of their stamina. "Everyone. We can do this."

Meganium started to charge up the energy, and then blast a powerful Solarbeam right at Seymour Omnis. "Meganium!" A white flash of light hits Seymour in a perfect spot.

"AGH! THE LIGHT! I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!" Seymour Omnis shouted, hit by the Solarbeam. Seymour Omnis has had it. "Let darkness take over you!" Now Seymour Omnis is calling the most powerful attack a Black Mage can learn, "Ultima". "See if you pest survive this!"

The party is blind as a Zubat, seeing darkness, and then there were blinking lights that are hurting the party member. But thanks to shell, it's protecting them from Ultima.

"Egh!"

"Agh!"

"Venu!"

"Me!"

"Ka!"

"Roar!"

Seymour Omnis was surprised. "What? You survive?" The tile has been sucked out its life because of Venusaur's Leech Seed. Venusaur recovered some of the stamina.

Jack charges at Seymour, and then attacks again. "Ya!" Slash!

"AGH!" Seymour Omnis shouted, attacked. "Dang it!" Seymour Omnis is becoming weak.

"Venusaur!" Jack commanded. Venusaur grabbed Seymour Omnis by a Vine Whip, and then slams him on the ground so many times. When Venusaur is done, Seymour Omnis started to fade, and form back into himself again.

"Yeah! I am the party star!" Said Jack, doing his pose.

"We won." Said Erika. Jack, Venusaur, Erika, Meganium, Peter, and Charizard have defeated Seymour Omnis, as his last form. Seymour has returned to his evil Peter replica, but now he's pin down on the ground.

"_This…this can't be!" _Said Seymour stressed. _"I can't lose to you freaks!"_

"Seymour, you just got whooped by us." Said Jack, "It's over." He nods to his sister, and then Erika performs the sending. Now Seymour looks at his hands, and they're starting to fade.

"What! No! What are you doing?" He saw Peter, holding his hand out at Seymour.

"It's over, Seymour. Give me back my other half!" Said Peter.

"No! No!" Seymour, panicking and trying to run away, "You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me!!!!!!!!!" Seymour's body started to disappear, and when there was on eye left, it was gone. Peter has Seymour's power back, and takes the Talisman of the Tiger out. The Tiger Talisman, which lost its half becomes full.

"That's better." Said Peter, and he gives the Talisman to Yo-Yo Man. "Here you go, Sensei."

"Thank you, Peter." Said Yo-Yo Man, taking the Talisman back from Peter. "But let me clear you about this. If you ever touch one of my stuff again, then I'll give you the worst punishment you won't like."

"Understood." Said Peter.

"Now, I wonder how Joey and Jena are doing?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "They're taking a long time."

"But will they?" Ask Jack.

"They have to be okay." Said Erika, worried.

"Relax." Said Trey, looking down the stairs. "They're coming." Joey's team and Jena's team appeared, and they look okay. It seems that they did had a tough battle, but they could manage to make it. However, Todd wanted some more.

"Did you guys make it?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair.

"Phew." Said Joey, exhausted. "You should have seen it. Broly was tough, but we whooped him."

"That's not all." Said Ben, exhausted. "The Dark Lord was intense, and he tried to fry us."

"Is Seymour gone?" Ask Todd.

"Yep." Peter replied. "He won't be coming back for a long time."

"So, can we get moving, daddy?" Ask Jena.

"Not until you're done with your homework." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Alright did it." Said Jena, and Yo-Yo Man petted her on her head.

"Come on!" Jack called. "Nickless is still up ahead! We can catch him if we follow the pathway!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Pikachu shouted. Both Jack and Pikachu continue through the pathway through the 'Garden of Pain', and entered into another place. Everyone followed, and they end up somewhere else.

The whole place looks like a long way to reach to Nickless. The sky up above is covered with night sky stars. They were wondering where would Nickless pop out, and try to attack. However, the place looks like a metal trail of Machina, not like machines but as platforms.

"Nickless will pay." Said Joey. "I can't way to get my claws on him."

"That's the Joey we know in love." Said Trey, "Just save it until we get to him. He can't be that far."

"Just what is this place?" Ask Jena, wondering.

"This is a new route to Nickless." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"A while ago, Akoo created a large passage way that leads to the center." Said Peter, explaining. "It we were to find the center, we would find Akoo. Following the route would lead us to him, but the whole place is crawling with fiends everywhere."

"Since we're about to fight against Akoo, we'll have to be prepared." Said Sanaskue. "Remember; Akoo doesn't like to play with the rules as much as we do."

"Well, what do you know?" Said Peter, looking at Sanaskue. "It seems that your father fought against Akoo a long time ago, didn't he?"

"Quite." Sanaskue replied.

"He can't be this far." Said Jack.

"That's why we're going after him." Said Tamer. "Remember; he'll be tough when we get to him."

"Let him try." Said Angelna. "He's looking very stupid."

"I see." Said Jeannie. "How else do you think Akoo would try and kill us?"

"Because Akoo is a horrible sin." Erika replied. "He if finds us, we'll be ready."

"Then let's move." Said Jack, walking through the route. Everyone followed Jack through the route.

"But what do you think happen when Nickless is Akoo?" Ask Ben. "If he's a Sin, then why didn't we see his Aeon form when he got turned into a Fayth?"

"Trust me." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking down. "You guys don't want to know."

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, looking at Yo-Yo Man. "You knew, didn't you? You know what Nickless will look like, turning into an Aeon, right?"

"I can't hide it." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he explains. "When Nickless into an Aeon, he fused with Akoo, hoping to gain control. But sadly, he was destroying everything around. I just saw what the last Aeon looks like, just like how you found the Dragon Materia.

"He'll look exactly what Bahumat would look like, but make him look like he never was. We can't tell what will he turn the King of Dragons into, so there are ways to tell if he'll an Aeon or not. Bahumat, the new Aeon form will never be the same."

"It's okay." Said Jack, brave.

"We'll kick Nickless's scaly tail, even if he is a dragon." Said Pikachu.

"I agree with you." Said Brent. "No one hurts my town people and gets away with it."

"I just the others from the outside are okay." Said Jack.

"They'll be fine." Said Joey. "Besides, we'll have our big chance against Akoo, and destroy Nickless."

"Hmmm…you might be right, cousin." Said Jack.

They still have a long way to go to fight against Akoo, and Nickless through the route. However, the others from outside are destroying so many fiends with their pok'emon, their weapons, and their mystic to protect the planet. They only have a few hours or days left before Meteor destroys the planet on Episode 226.

-They've made it inside Akoo.

-Broly, the Dark Lord, and Seymour appeared, but destroyed. (Jena, Joey, and Jack's team survived).

-Nickless is nearly up ahead.

-They have a few days or hours before Meteor hits the planet.


	248. Chapter 226

Episode 226

That is one Funky Bahumat, BG is in the house ya'll!

There is only a matter of time before Meteor hits the planet. They're still going straight to where Nickless is, and prepared to fight against him. However, Jack is wondering if Nickless is stronger then god, or just a story. They have gotten through the route, and then saw something up in the sky of the stars.

"Hey. What's that?" Ask Jena, pointing at something coming down. It looks like a huge rock, the shape of Meteor. Jack had a feeling Nickless is inside, and he touched it. Everyone was warped inside the fake Meteor, and end up into twilight.

"What's going on?" Ask Angelna, looking around. They could see it, everything that Nickless has done, and the stuff he's done around the whole three regions.

"Look!" Brent shouted, pointing at one of the memories. Everyone saw the memory of when Nickless transforms into Eggman, and kills Jena's parents.

"Well, there's proof." Said Joey. But then, he was surprised. "What the?" There's a tale about Nickless telling every villain to kill the heroes, and fighting against Lord of Wrath.

"Is that?" Ask Peter.

"Be on your guards, guys." Said Jack, aware. "Nickless could pop out anywhere."

"And there's our feud before." Said Yo-Yo Man, pointing at the memory.

"And there's my father!" Tamer shouted. "What's going on here?"

When they felt something going, they heard voices. They were prepared that something just happened to the entire memories Nickless had. They disappeared into thin air, and then teleported again somewhere else.

"Not again!" Pikachu shouted.

"Brace yourself!" Yang shouted. With just a white flash, they end up that looks like the city, a town places with Machina. Everyone was standing on a platform, but what's above the platform looks like the Galleon Coliseum, burning on the ground.

"Wow." Said Jena.

"So…here we are." Said Trey, looking around. "This is what Nickless is thinking about.

"That's a lot of Machina." Said Sarah. "Nickless sure learns how to decorate his place."

"Give me a break." Said Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "If Nickless image all of this, then where is he?"

Erika was looking at the middle of the platform, and points with fear, "Everyone…look." Everyone looks at what Erika is pointing, and then saw…_him, _a figure with long silver hair, black cloth, and carrying the longest katana.

"!" They were surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Joey, surprised. "His Mystic…it's off the charts!"

"…Nickless." Said Peter, anxious. "I should have realized my father would be here."

"Wait!" Said Amy, "That's your father? He's scary!"

"How dare you kill my parents?" Jena shouted.

"Time to die, you freak!" Todd shouted. Nickless didn't say anything. "Not talking, huh? Then I'll finish you quick."

"…Do you want me to talk?" Ask Nickless. He turns around, and from his face, he looks an older version of Peter, but more mature, and evil looking. "Well…the gang is all here. How long has it been? Ten years? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Shut up, Nickless!" Joey shouted, about to go demon and pulling out his giant Tessaiga. "Time to die you killer!" Nickless only made a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Ask Nickless. "Then go ahead. Kill me."

"I'll kill you!" Todd shouted, charging towards Nickless. Everyone was surprised.

"Todd! Stop!" Jack shouted, trying to get Todd. When Todd is about to slash Nickless, Nickless was the fastest and grabbed Todd's hand. Everyone was surprised.

"What is he?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"…Foolish mortal." Said Nickless, clutching Todd's hand. He's crushing Todd's hand like a powerful god, and Todd is wailing in pain. He's trying to break free. "Do you really think you could defeat me with your stupid blades? You had no idea who you're dealing with." He throws Todd towards the others, and Todd is pin down.

"Todd, are you okay?" Ask Jena, worried. Jena removed Todd's sleeve, and Todd's arm was crushed like the size of a small Centimeter. Everyone was shocked.

"Is he…a real demon?" Ask Joey.

"What a waste of time." Said Nickless. "I thought the Crystals have the shortest regions, and instead, you tried to kill your king?"

"King?" Ask Uldor, confused.

"He took over our region." Said Ben. "That's the reason why we want to destroy him as much as you guys do."

"Too bad, how sad." Said Nickless. "You rebels are still no match against me." He walks towards the group slowly. "Do you really think that the Crystal, the Orre, and the Danto are the strongest regions of them all? I don't think so. I say all three regions are the weakest." But then, Nickless came to a halt about six feet away. Peter had his Katana out, and the tip of his Masamune is almost close to Nickless's neck.

"Get back, father!" Said Peter, "Or I swear one of us will die."

"Gee, son. You're no fun." Said Nickless.

"That's because you've killed my mother! How dare you! Why would you do this?"

"Please, she's just too weak." Nickless is now backing away from the others. "If you just think hat puny katana is long, you haven't matched against mines." Nickless pulls out his longest katana, the real Masamune that has more length then the Tessaiga and the Masamune. Everyone was surprised.

"What the?" Said Yang.

"I should have realized." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That's your weapon, the real Masamune."

"Good job, Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Nickless. "I see you've figured out my real weapon, unlike that other weapon."

"Nickless!" Jack shouted, pulling out his Empire Sword. "I've had it with your words!"

"My oh my, coming from a small guy from Lionel's son." Said Nickless. "Very well. If you want me done talking, then I'll be on my way." Nickless is walking backwards, heading to a ledge.

"Wait! What's he doing?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair.

Nickless slipped off the ledge, "Whoops." And then he fell through the fiery pit.

"What? Why did he do that?" Ask Joey, confused. "Was he that stupid to jump in the fire like that?"

Jack and Pikachu were looking through the ledge Nickless on, and staring at the fire. "Jack! It's dangerous." Said Jena. "Get back here!"

Jack and Pikachu took just one look, and then what appeared on the platform, surprising both Jack and Pikachu, a Dragon's Claw. Something came out of the fire, and what looks like a Bahumat but with a golden necklace that said, "BG", earrings on his wings, a pair of shades, and look like he's a thug came from the fire. It roared, and stares at our heroes.

"What up, ya'll?" Ask the dragon. "Yeah! BG in the house, ya'll!" That dragon is speaking street like he's one of the thugs.

"Man. That is one funky dragon." Said Joey. "He's speaking slang way too much." But he looks at Sarah and said, "No offense, really."

"None taken." Said Sarah.

"Are you sure that's a dragon of Bahumat?" Ask Trey.

"Bingo." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He turned the real Bahumat into, 'Bahumat Gangster'."

"The BG is here! Yeah!" Said BG, the dragon. "What's ya'll lookin' at, fool?"

"I'll show you who's the fool!" Peter shouted, preparing to fight. He summons a pok'emon. "Go! Gyarados!" The pok'e ball summons a huge dragon snake like pok'emon that can fly. It roars to Bahumat Gangster.

"Oh snap, you're trippin." Said Bahumat Gangster. He pulls out what look likes a big boom box, placing it his right shoulder, and starts to pose class punk.

"Peter!" Jack shouted, summoning his pok'emon! "Let me in the battle!" He summons a big red-dog pok'emon that pumps up like fire and speed. "Arcanine and I can back you up!"

"Don't forget about me!" Joey shouted, summoning a pok'emon. He summoned an ice solid pok'emon that looks robotic, but one of the Regi pok'emon. "I've had it with Street People, and Street Dragons!"

"Oh Snap. See? Now you're tripping hard." Said Bahumat Gangster. He plays the theme song out of his boom box, "Otherworld".

"I won't let you destroy this world, Nickless!" Jack shouted. He attacks Bahumat Gangster with one slash.

"Oh Snap!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "Hell no, boy." Arcanine charges up its heat, and then blows fire of 'Flamethrower' at Bahumat Gangster. "Hey, J! That's not cool, man!"

"Cool this, dragon!" Joey shouted, attacking Bahumat Gangster with five slashes. "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" Slash! Crystals came out of his sword, and stabs Bahumat Gangster.

"Dude!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "Hey, J, that's still not good, man."

"Regice." Said Joey, "Shut him up."

"Regi." Regice charges up its ice, and then blast out an Ice Beam at him.

"Ow!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "Nice try, fool. Ice doesn't work on me."

"Okay, how about this." Said Peter, attacking Bahumat Gangster with his Masamune. "Ho! Ha! Come on!" Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Dude!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "You would hit your old man? That's not cool, dog."

"Gyarados!" Peter commanded, "Charge up your power, now!" Gyarados is doing what Peter told him to do, and wait for his turn.

Those pillars came out of nowhere, spinning around like crazy, and zaps Bahumat Gangster like healing.

"What the?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Those pillars are called, 'Yu Pagoda'." Said Vincent. "It seems to be healing our enemy."

"Gee, thanks for the tip." Said Joey.

Bahumat Gangster is prepared, and then slaps his palm claws on Jack. "How's this, fool?" SLAM!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Yeah! Never mess with BG, fool." Said Bahumat Gangster.

"Hey! Jack." Said Tamer. "Switch places with me. I'll take him on."

"Fine be me." Said Jack, "He's all yours." Both Jack and Arcanine switch places with both Tamer and his big blue humanoid alligator, Fraligator. Tamer and Fraligator appeared to the battle.

"You leave those pillars to us." Said Tamer, aiming at the Yu Pagoda. "Ya!" He throws the blitzball at the first Yu Pagoda on the left, and now it hits the pillar. The Yu Pagoda is stunned. Fraligator aims at the Yu Pagoda, and then blast out a Hydro Pump. The second Yu Pagoda is now stunned.

"Oh snap!" Said Bahumat Gangster, "Don't you be trippin on me!"

"Now!" Said Tamer. "Go, Joey!"

"I thought you never ask." Said Joey, slashing Bahumat Gangster. "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!" Adamant Barrage!" More crystals appeared out of his Tessaiga, and attacks Bahumat Gangster.

"Chill, man!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "My bad."

"My bad, my foot." Said Joey. Regice attacks with another Ice Beam, and then shoots out a beam of ice at Bahumat Gangster.

"Dude!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "That's not cool."

"How about this?" Ask Peter, and then he charges up some kind of black fire on his left hand. "You've forgotten about our clan. I can use dark attacks against you!" He throws out a black fire known as "Dark Firaga", and hits Bahumat Gangster.

"Oh Snap!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked.

"Gyarados!" Peter shouted. "Give him the ultimate attack!" Gyarados use this most powerful attack when charging up. Gyarados released, "Hyper Beam" right at Bahumat Gangster. Bahumat Gangster is now pinned down.

"Oh! Come on!" Bahumat Gangster shouted, "I just got here!" Bahumat Gangster is now placing his boom box in the fire, and now pulling out a giant electric guitar. "Just kidding!"

"Oh snap!" Said Sarah, surprised. "He has an 'Electric Guitar'?"

"Great. Now you tell us." Said Jena.

"Hey! Trey. You want him?" Ask Tamer.

"Sure, let us in." Trey replied, and both Tamer and Fraligator switch places with Trey and his Blastoise. His pok'emon is a big blue turtle pok'emon with cannons in its shells. "Surprise, dragon boy?"

"Dragon boy?" Ask Bahumat Gangster, "That's lame, home dog."

"Pitiful!" Said Trey, charging towards at Bahumat Gangster. "Hugh!" He makes one slash from his Axe, and now Bahumat Gangster lost its magic defense. "This'll cool you down, greaser."

Blastoise has his cannon locked on to Bahumat Gangster, and blast out Hydro Pump at the thug dragon.

"Oh Snap!" Said Bahumat Gangster, attacked. "What the hell, dog?"

"Too bad, oh so sad." Said Trey. "Looks like you got served fool."

"Your mama." Said Bahumat Gangster.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Sarah.

"He's all yours, Sarah." Said Joey. Joey and Regice switch places with Sarah and her Magniton. Sarah and Magniton appeared.

"What up, ya'll?" Ask Sarah. "Now I remember." She starts to cast a powerful spell on Bahumat Gangster, "Eat this, fool." She casts, "Ultima" on Bahumat Gangster. Bahumat Gangster was surrounded by pitch black, and then by flashing colors hits Bahumat Gangster even more.

"OH SNAP!" Bahumat Gangster shouted, attacked. Sarah's Magniton started to charge up electric energy, and then blast Thunder at Bahumat Gangster. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He said, attacked.

Peter and Gyarados started to switch places with Jena and her Glaceon. That Glaceon looks like Eevee's Ice evolved form, but ice like.

"What now?" Ask Jena, thinking.

"What up, chick?" Said Bahumat Gangster. Jena started to use Spirit Blast on Bahumat Gangster, and shot out a powerful white blast. "Hey girl, that's not cool." He said, attacked. Glaceon started to inhale all the way, and then releases Blizzard on Bahumat Gangster. "Dude! That's cold." He's pulled his hand very back, and then uses, "Guitar Bomber", striking a powerful note on everyone and those who are not in the battle.

Everyone covered his or her ears like that was a bad vibration from his electric guitar. "AGH!"

"OH SNAP!"

"AGH! MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

"WINE, FOOLS! WINE!" Said Bahumat Gangster.

"Here we go with those pillars alive." Said Trey. "Amy, why don't you take over?" Trey and his Blastoise decided to switch places with Amy and her Dewgong. It looks like a seal, a long white seal that has a horn on its head.

"Here goes." Said Amy, pulling out her bow. She aims right at the Yu Pagoda, and then fires an arrow. The first Yu Pagoda is hit and stunned. "Dewgong, use Aura Beam!"

Dewgong had its horn lighting up, and then blast out a multi-color beam at the second Yu Pagoda. Now the second Yu Pagoda is stunned.

"Okay, Yang. You want him?" Ask Sarah, and then both Sarah and Magniton switch places with Yang and Lapras. Yang's pok'emon is known as the sea monster like, but with armor on its back, a long neck, and carries people on its back anytime.

"We'll get this thug straight down." Said Yang. "Bahumat Gangster, you are an embarrassment to dragons everywhere. You even gave us Dragon Lords a bad name!"

"Oh hell no, you trippin." Said Bahumat Gangster.

"Trip this!" Yang shouted, and then he blows it out, "Blizzard Breath!" He blows out icy cold breath like icy wind, freezing Bahumat Gangster. "Double Blizzard Breath!" Lapras helps out using blizzard at Bahumat Gangster, and now Bahumat Gangster is freezing like there's it's cold.

"That's cold." Said Bahumat Gangster, shivering.

"Here I go." Said Jena, ready to attack.

"Jena! Stop!" Jack called. "Switch places with me and Arcanine!"

"Alright, alright." Said Jena. Both Jena and her Glaceon switch places with Jack and his Arcanine.

"Hello, bloody dragon." Said Jack, appearing with his Arcanine. "Did you miss us?"

"Your mama." Said Bahumat Gangster.

"How about this!" Jack shouted, attacking Bahumat Gangster with his Overdrive. "Believe it!" He slashes at Bahumat Gangster with his favorite overdrive his uncle taught him, "Omnislash". Jack multi-slash Bahumat Gangster with his Empire Sword sixteen times the slashes.

"MAMA!" Bahumat Gangster shouted, attacked by Jack's Multislash attack. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bahumat Gangster is now losing skill, and dies into only but bones. He burns straight to the ground like he's really dead.

"Yeah! I am the party star!" Said Jack, posing.

"Never mess with a demon." Said Joey, posing.

But then, Bahumat Gangster returned in flesh skin, and everyone was surprised. "Sorry, my bad fool. I was just joshing you."

"What the?" Ask Joey.

"I thought he was dead." Said Pikachu, "How could he have survived?"

"One reason." Said Jack, "He's a powerful dragon, made by the underworld."

"…Just like Lord of Wrath." Said Pikachu.

"This can't be good." Said Vincent.

"Only one chance left." Said Jack, pulling out a scroll. "Time to summon the beasts!" Everyone was surprised at Jack. Jack cuts his hand, and blood came out. Next, he places the blood on the scroll, and form hand signs.

"_Wait a minute."_ Joey thought, _"The summoning." _Joey cuts his hand too, and places the blood on his hand. He forms hand signs just like Jack.

"Ninja Art, Summoning Jutsu!" Both Jack and Joey shouted. Jack throws his scroll somewhere else, and Joey placed his palm on the ground.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Yo-Yo Man called, and everyone is backing away from the middle of the platform. They watch, and then all of the sudden, two colossal demons appeared out of nowhere. One demon is the dog demon Joey had inside, the colossal Inu dog, and the other is the Kuybi both Joey and Naruto had. That Kuybi still has nine tails, and red fur.

"_Wait!" _Said the colossal dog. _"What just happened?"_

"_I thought I would be infused with those two meddlesome fools, but now I'm here?" _Ask the Kuybi, surprised.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, and Joey got his attention. "Transform into that giant demon!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused and surprised. But then, he said, smiling, "Okay, why not." Joey started to have white aura around his body, and then grew very high up to transform into a colossal mix breed of a fox and a dog. The colossal Dog and the Kuybi were surprised at Joey's transformation. "…Okay…that's a start."

Everyone was surprised. "…It doesn't matter!" Jack called. "Here goes." He and Pikachu started to climb on Joey's colossal form, and pulls out his Empire Sword. _"I hope this works. It has to work."_

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ask Fox Joey (mix breed of a fox and a dog but colossal), confused.

Jack is standing on Joey's big head. "You're gong to have to trust me, cousin. I haven't done this for a very, long, time." Joey was surprised.

"You mean?"

"Here we go!" Jack shouted, planting his Empire Sword on Joey's fox head. Joey is surprised he felt it. Next, Jack started to form hand signs has hard as he could. "…Rat! Ox! Tiger! Hare! Dragon! Snake! Follow by Horse! Ram! Monkey! Bird! Dog! Boar! Combination Transformation Jutsu!"

"Transform!" Now all of the colossal beats, plus Jack and his Pikachu fused into one of the most powerful pok'emon no one has ever say. Everyone was very, very, very surprised to see it live. They could see what new pok'emon they've never seen, the god pok'emon himself to have pok'emon exist, "Zucion".

"…What…in…Zucion?" Ask Tamer, surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Jena, staring at the 'God Pok'emon'. "That pok'emon is visible."

Zucion looks like a serpent long snake body but all white wings all over the body, a white line, the face of blue mustache very long, white eyes, a god's face of Zeus, a long white beard, and the form of a beast.

"Tell me. How long has it been to be a god pok'emon?" Ask the God Pok'emon.

"Zucion!" Jack called. "I have fused you with my cousin's colossal form, the colossal dog, and the Kuybi!"

"Hi Zucion!" Pikachu called. "Remember me?"

"Why yes." Said Zucion, "You're Pikachu, one of my favorite pok'emon."

"Sweet." Said Pikachu.

"Zucion!" Jack called, "We need your assistance, now!"

"What do you want me to do?" Ask Zucion.

"Help us destroy Bahumat Gangster!" Jack commanded. "That villain is cruel to us all!"

"Oh no you didn't." Said Bahumat Gangster. "You trippin."

"You want help, you'll get help." Said Zucion, "Prepare to suffer the consequence, dragon. Holy!" Zucion started to flash all over his body, and started to blind everyone from the light.

"Oh Snap! Mama! Mama!" Bahumat Gangster wailed. "Mama! MAMA!"

Everyone has shut hit or her eyes, wondering what Zucion is doing to Bahumat Gangster. When the light appeared, Bahumat Gangster will be destroyed, and destroy Nickless as the Aeon form. But they will have to defeat Akoo on Episode 227.

-Nickless appeared.

-Nickless formed into Bahumat Gangster, the evil thug villain.

-Zucion appeared for fusing with three colossal demons, and Jack's Empire Sword.


	249. Chapter 227

Episode 227

Akoo Arrives, the Final Showdown

For defeated Bahumat Gangster, Zucion vanished into thin air, leaving only a small fox, a small gray dog, Joey, Jack, and Pikachu on the middle of the platform. It was lucky that the evil dragon is gone, but Nickless escaped in black smoke. They were a big concerned if they made it, and wonder how Jack was able to transform into Zucion with his cousin and the demons.

"…Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Pikachu? Joey?"

"Remarkable." Said Sarah. "How did they do that?"

"What in Zucions were they thinking'?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "Do you think that Zucion was that powerful to destroy that thug dragon?"

"I don't know." Said Ben. "But that funky dragon is gone."

"And to think…I've never seen power like that." Said Todd. "All we want is for the other regions to respect us, and to think, they still call us weak." When Todd looks at his arm that was sucked away, he was surprised to see wines around his arm. "What the?"

"Please don't move, Todd." Said Erika, helping Todd. "I don't believe the Crystals are weak." Todd looks at Erika. "I was weak too. We may be weak on the outside, but outside, we're strong to defeat Akoo."

"Thank you, Erika." Said Todd. "But why are you healing me?"

"Because he's a White Mage." Said Yang, helping Erika. "That's what her specialty is, to save people's lives." When the vine cleared the way, Todd's arm is healed.

"I'm healed." Said Todd, feeling his arm back. "I can feel it."

Peter on the other hand is looking at the skies. He was wondering if Nickless is gone for good. But he was unsure that Nickless is dead.

"I hope he stays up there." He said. "I can't stand him killing everyone." Jack came near Peter with his Pikachu, looking up at the skies. "I'm just lucky I didn't get taken away from him. I was wondering if I was Akoo, then I would end up like my father."

"Peter." Said Jack. "Didn't you say your mother was killed by your father?" Ask Jack, and Peter nod. "Your mother may have died, but her spirit lives on. The only reason why is because, she was protecting you." Peter was surprised.

"Ever since you were born from the evil side, you still have your good side." Said Pikachu. "Don't forget that your mother was on the good side, as to the same to your grandfather."

Peter only looks at his hand. "…I was evil before, but born from the other half of good, I am 'neutral'. However, born more good then evil, I am a Noble."

"See? You may look evil and cruel at first, but inside, you have the heart of the noble." Said Jack.

"Yep. Do you understand, Peter?" Ask Pikachu.

"…Sure. Thank you." Said Peter. "If it wasn't for you, your pok'emon, and your friends, I would be in trouble."

They had their conversation, their chats, and talks. They even spend some time together for fighting against Nickless from his Aeon form. But then, a black spirit appeared from the sky. Everyone saw the black sphere.

"Everyone!" Uldor shouted.

"Brace yourself!" Vincent called, "Because here comes Akoo!"

"Wait! That's Akoo?" Ask Joey, pointing at the black spirit. The spirit came closer, and then got near everyone. There was a flash again, and when everyone woke up from his or her sleep, they end up into twilight of Akoo. Everyone is standing on the guitar, a colossal guitar.

"What the?" Ask Raye, surprised. "What is this?"

"Erika! Now!" Trey called, and Erika is prepared. The Final Showdown begins!

"Everyone! Prepare yourselves with your pok'emon and your weapons!" Jack called, giving everyone an order.

"You're not the boss of us." Said Brent. "But since we're fighting against Akoo, give us a call."

Jack nods at Brent, and looks at his sister. "Erika, summon your Aeons. All of them." Said Jack. Erika performs the summoning, and then calls all thirteen Aeons. The skylights up of the background, and then the entire Aeons appeared on the colossal guitar.

The first aeon is a rat, but suits with a knight outfit and the face of a rat. The second aeon is the bull, but with brown fur. Third aeon are two tigers; one tiger has white stripes, and the other has black stripes. Next for the fourth aeon is the rabbit with long rabbit ears. The fifth Aeon looked like the real Bahumat, but with a big ring on its back. The sixth aeon is Terreto, and he appeared to stare at Peter.

The seventh aeon is known as the horse, but as a Unicorn with a white horn. The eighth aeon is a sheep like, but Jack knows the sheep aeon very well during his first time being the summoner. The ninth aeon appeared to the monkey, from the "Cavern of the Stolen Fayth". The tenth aeon is the Rooster Aeon, the big chicken that could shoot out lighting. Next eleventh aeon is Cerberus; the three headed dog wants to fight. The twelfth aeon is the Boar, the same big pig with tusks.

And lastly to appear looks like a Coeurl is the cat aeon. The entire Aeons appeared and ready to fight against Akoo. Akoo, the black spirit appeared from the sky, and possessed the entire Aeons. Erika looks scared, but Jack encourages everyone to fight the Aeons the hard way.

"Everyone, this is it! Don't hold back no matter way!" Jack called. "Because together, we are Pok'emon Heroes!" Everyone cheered, and take on which aeon against which. They split up to get which aeon to fight against, but Peter decided to fight against Terreto alone with his pok'emon only.

"You guys get the rest!" Peter called. "I'll take care of Terreto!" Peter summoned three of his pok'emon, and then fight against Terreto.

"Well get the dragon!" Jena called. Only Jena, Brent, and Sapphire summon her pok'emon and went after evil Bahumat.

"Everyone! Go!" Jack called, and then everyone split to fight against the Aeons.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thunderbolt on the Rat Aeon. Lighting strikes on the Rat Aeon, but still standing.

"YA!" Jack shouted, slashing the Rat Aeon. "How about this!" The Rat Aeon is now a one-on-one against Jack, but lucky one person helped out, his sister. "Erika! Now!" Erika summoned something more powerful, and then twelve spheres hits the Rat Aeon down. The Rat Aeon is still not giving up.

"Meganium!" Erika called, and then her Meganium uses Magical Leaf, striking down the rat aeon. The Rat Aeon is defeated, and Akoo gave up the first one.

"Yeah! One down!" Jack called.

"Alright, you hunk of meat." Said Trey, taunting the Ox. "Come and get us." The Ox is very steamed, and charges.

"Now!" Trey called. Trey, Blastoise, Tamer, Fraligator, Ben, and Metagross grabbed the Ox's horns, and then slam it on the ground. "Ben?" Ben cracked his knuckles, and beats up the Ox aeon. The Ox Aeon is defeated, and Akoo's spirit fled.

"Sweet." Said Ben. "I've always wanted to release my anger."

"I got you, you stupid tiger!" Todd shouted, taunting the black tiger. The black tiger tries to attack, but Todd had a secret weapon, and had his Pikachu shock the black tiger.

"Go! Victorybell!" Angelna shouted, having her pok'emon finish the black tiger. Now the tigers are defeated. "Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"But the white tiger didn't do anything." Said Todd. "Oh well."

"Jeannie." Said Uldor, "Could you like to pick a card?" He shows Jeannie the cards. Jeannie picks a card, "Look at it, and hid it." Jeannie puts it in his deck; Uldor does his magic and his luck. "Nothing up." He points at the evil Rabbit. "Presto!" The Rabbit Aeon is destroyed into flying Pidgeys. "Is this your card?" He shows Jeannie the card, and Jeannie nod.

"Come on, dragon boy." Said Brent, "I know you want to fight." Evil Bahumat is ready to fight against Brent, and Brent fights with his Walrein, the big walrus pok'emon. Brent makes a powerful attack with his pok'emon, and then evil Bahumat is weak. "Jena. Go."

"Glaceon." Said Jena. Her Glaceon uses Ice Beam, and then puts Bahumat on ice. "Okay Sapphire, you're up."

Sapphire aims at evil Bahumat, and then attacks rapidly like punching fire. Evil Bahumat is defeated, and Akoo fled.

"Yay us." Said Jena, happy.

"Godzica." Said Raye, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Godzica replied. Raye, Godzica, and their cute pok'emon of Delcattys charges up the ice as they could, and then blows it right at the Horse. The Horse Aeon falls to the ground, and then Akoo. They gave each other a high five.

The fight is still going, and now both Yang and Vulcan are working as a team. "Are you ready, Vulcan?" Ask Yang.

"I've always wanted to do this." Said Vulcan, the Dragon Lord from Jena. The both are still in the air, but now they dive towards the Sheep Aeon, spinning around.

Both Yang and Vulcan shouted together, "Pile Drive!" They slashed the Sheep Aeon, and then the Sheep Aeon is defeated. Akoo fled.

"Yes." Said Yang.

"Yang, what's that?" Ask Vulcan, pointing at the Monkey Aeon. Now that Monkey Aeon is Oozaru.

"I think this would be fun. Don't you agree, Sanaskue?" Ask Joey.

"Let's finish this." Said Sanaskue.

"I would be happy to join the fun." Said Drake, Joey's Dragon. He looks like an alien from Namak, green skin and an antenna. "Here we go!" All three of them summon their powerful pok'emon, and then attack the Monkey Aeon, which is Oozaru.

"Hmm…just like old times, huh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I wouldn't agree less." Said Rinblade, she has red hair, wearing a jumpsuit with blue, and the member of the clan of water. "When you're ready?"

"Okay…now!" Yo-Yo Man, charging towards the Rooster Aeon, and Rinblade started to spell with her fingers. The Rooster was concentration on Yo-Yo Man, and Yo-Yo Man missed him. "Don't worry, I wasn't aiming for you. They were." He points at the sky, and then a flock of Treagles, big green leaf birds appeared and started pecking on the Rooster.

"Sweet." Said Rinblade, surprised. "It worked.

The Rooster Aeon is defeated, and then Akoo fled. "Like always." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Before the battle is still continuing, it seems that Vincent, Inuyasha, and Nova Shinra already took Cerberus down when the battle started. It was a bit too easy for them, and now they're ready to fight against Akoo for sure.

"That was easy." Said Vincent, "I wonder how the others are doing."

"Relax." Said Inuyasha. "Zatch and Joey are taking care of it."

It seems that everyone is winning against the aeon. Amy and Zatch did a powerful combo attack with lighting arrow, because of Zatch's thunder attack, and Amy's Jolteon with Thundershock. As for the Boar Aeon, Naruto set up a trap to trick the Aeon, and Sarah did the rest with her pok'emon to finish the aeon off. But what's happing to Peter fighting against the Snake aeon?

"Dragonite!" Peter shouted. "Gyarados! Charizard! Hyper Beam!" All three of his dragon pok'emon charges up golden energy, and then blast it at the Snake Aeon. The Snake Aeon is defeated, and then Akoo fled.

…And now, the final battle begins. The spirit of Akoo appeared from the sky, and revealed his true form. He has eight legs of a spider, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, and the symbol of Yu Yevon. Everyone is prepared, and everyone has golden rings above their heads.

"Everyone! It's him!" Jack shouted, pointing at Akoo. "Get into your stations!"

"Ready!" Joey shouted. The final battle begins! Jack, Pikachu, Erika, Meganium, Peter, and Charizard get to come up.

Jack goes straight to Akoo, and then attacks. "Ha!" Slash! When Akoo is attacked, he casts Curaga on himself, and fully heals himself. Everyone was surprised. "What the?"

"Blast it!" Joey shouted.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging towards Akoo and tackles him. "Ya!" Pow! Pikachu returns back, and Akoo heals himself with Curaga.

"Okay, what's up with that?" Ask Jena.

"Every time we hit him, he heals himself." Said Peter.

"I got this." Said Erika, casting a spell. He casts Reflect on Akoo, and then a magical barrier is now protecting Akoo.

"Great. Are you on his side?" Ask Todd.

"Shut up, Todd." Said Joey, "Or I'll knock you cold."

"How about I shut you both up?" Said Yo-Yo Man, sneering at both Joey and Todd, and they stay quiet.

"Meganium!" Said Erika, and then Meganium attacks with Razor Leaf at Akoo. Akoo is hit by rapid leaves, and tries to heal himself with Curaga. Instead with Reflect, it went somewhere else and heals Erika. Everyone was surprised.

"What the?" Ask Todd. "So that's it."

Peter runs at Akoo and then slashes him with his Masamune, "Ho! Ha! My Turn!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Akoo is feeling the pain. He tries to heal himself with Curaga, but with Reflect, it went to heal Pikachu.

"Charizard. Don't use your special attacks." Said Peter. "Use Slash on that monster!" Charizard walks up to Akoo, and then slashes Akoo with its might claws. Charizard returns back to his spot. Akoo uses Osmose on Erika, and stole her magic.

"Erika!" Jack shouted, worried. Now Akoo uses Ultima on everyone, and then black darkness appeared in the ones that are fighting. Everyone takes a lot of damage from Ultima, but still standing.

"Egh!"

"Agh!"

"No."

"Me!"

"Ta!"

"Roar!"

"Akoo will pay!" Joey shouted.

Jack charges at Akoo, and then attacks him with his sword. "Ya!" Slash! Akoo tries to heal himself, but with Reflect, it bounces off and heals Erika. Erika is fully healed.

"I got it, Jack!" Pikachu shouted, charging towards Akoo. "How about this!" He uses, 'Mega Punch', and punches Akoo very hard. POW! "Oh yeah!" Akoo tries to heal himself, but bounces off to full heal Peter.

"Hmph. Thanks." Said Peter.

"Hey! Erika!" Joey called, and that got Erika's attention. "Switch places with me and Lucario! We'll take him to the cleaners!" Erika and her Meganium left to switch places with Joey and his Lucario.

"I'm ready, Joey." Said Lucario.

"Let's get him!" Said Joey, attacking Akoo with his Tessaiga. "Why you!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! "Adamant Barrage!" Swarm of crystals hits Akoo, and Akoo tries to heal him self. Instead, it bounces off and heals Pikachu. "Ha, ha! That's what you get!" Akoo is still standing, but then two pillars healed Akoo to let him live. They were surprised. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"So what." Said Peter. "They don't play by the rules. Remember; they're our enemies."

"Dang."

"Don't worry, Joey." Said Lucario. "I'll get him!" Lucario is charging up mystic, charging at Akoo, and then pounds him. POW! Akoo is pounded, and tries to heal him self. Sadly, Curaga bounces off and fully heals Jack.

"Hey! Let me in, ya?" Said Tamer, "Fraligator and I will take out the pillars."

"Knock yourself out." Said Peter. Peter and his Charizard switch places with Tamer and his Fraligator.

"Did you miss me?" Ask Tamer, aiming at the pillar on the left. "Ya!" He throws his blitzball, hits the pillar, and then the pillar stops. The blitzball returns back to Tamer. "Fraligator, do your thing."

Fraligator opens his big mouth, and then blast out a Hydro Pump at the second pillar. The pillar on the right stopped moving.

Akoo uses Osmose to steal magic from Joey. "What?" Joey lost of his magic. Next, Akoo uses Gravija on everyone in the battle. It hits everyone, but also hits himself as well.

"Egh!"

"Pika!"

"Ugh!"

"Agh!"

"Ow!"

"Fra!"

"What an idiot." Said Joey, "He's killing himself."

"He's trying to kill us too." Said Jack.

"…Good point." Said Joey.

"Not to worry." Said Jack, "Here I go!" He charges towards Akoo, and then slash. "Ha!" Slash! Akoo is hit; he tried to heal himself, but bounces off and fully heals Joey.

"Thank you." Said Joey.

"How 'bout this!" Said Pikachu, going up to Akoo. He attacks with Mega Punch again, and pounds him. POW! Akoo tries to use Curaga, but bounces off to fully heal Pikachu. "Thanks."

Joey goes up to Akoo, and then attacks. "Hello, Akoo. My name is, 'Joey', and I'm going to punch you." He punches Akoo very hard, and Akoo can feel it. POW! Akoo tries to heal himself, but the magic bounces off to fully heal Joey again. "Thank you."

"My turn." Said Lucario. He charges at Akoo, and then attacks with Focus Punch, by charging up and then punches him real hard. POW! Akoo is now…destroyed. His whole body is blowing up, wailing loudly like he's destroyed and defeated.

"We did it!" Jack cheered.

"We win!" Joey cheered.

"See? I told you." Said Jena.

"Yes, but how do we get out of here?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Outside of Akoo, the sin form is roaring very loudly like he's in pain, and then by the moment, the airship got out of Akoo, and took everyone who's inside out. It seems that everyone made out of Akoo just in time, and then Akoo's body started to fade away. Everyone in the whole region saw Akoo fading away, like he's gone for good.

The whole Galleon Regions, Crystal, Orre, and Danto have lost their curse, and have their freedom back. The Crystal Region has their freedom and his or her religion back from Akoo, as free people. The Danto lost Misma ounce and for all. And the Orre is free to have good people from another world.

Meanwhile on the airship, everyone is on board, and made it out alive from inside Akoo. Jack looked at the whole Galleon Airship, believing it's finally over.

"Look at that, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Because of us, we did it."

"Jack." Said Pikachu, on Jack's right shoulder. "We did it."

"Hurray!" Jena cheered. "The Crystal Region is back, and Starlight City has returned!"

"Awesome." Said Peter. "At least the war had ended, and now everyone is back to the way it was."

"May I say, that we've saved the whole region from Akoo." Said Erika. "This is one amazing adventure we just had."

"I think it's a too early to celebrate." Said Trey, looking up at the sky. He points at it. "Look." Everyone looks at the sky, and then saw it coming. Everyone was shocked, and the whole Galleon Region saw it too, "Meteor".

"…No…way." Said Joey, surprised.

"But I thought…and I figure…" Said Sarah, scared. "Why is Meteor still coming to the planet?"

"Because, the war still continues." Said Yo-Yo Man, angry. "Nickless still summoned Meteor to destroy the planet!"

"Dang it!" Joey shouted. "Blast it all!"

"No." Said Erika, worried. "All hope is lost now."

Until then, Jack heard a whisper. _"Jack. Over here." _Jack looked at who whispered, and it was Peter. _"Over here." _Jack followed Peter with his Pikachu, but Joey could hear too since he's a dog.

"_What is it, Peter?" _Ask Jack, whispering to Peter.

"_I figured it was Nickless." _Peter replied, explaining. _"He's not going down without a fight. I have with me a warping pok'emon that could warp us straight to Meteor."_

"_! No kidding." _Said Pikachu, whispering.

"_But it's just us both. We can't let anyone else find out. And here Jack, take this with you." _Peter hands Jack some new cards. _"Are you ready? When we're inside, there's no turning back."_

Jack thought about it, saving the world, or let it die. He was thinking about it, and if he wants to save the world, he'll have to trust Peter. _"…Let's do it, Peter." _Said Jack, whispering.

Peter pulls out the pok'e ball of his pok'emon, Alakazam, and shouted, _"Teleport to Meteor!"_ Jack, Pikachu, and Peter turned into white balls, and then warped straight to Meteor. Everyone saw white light shot out of the planet, and straight to Meteor.

"What the?" Ask Jena.

"Where did that come from?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Everyone." Said Joey, "That's no light. It's Jack, Pikachu, and Peter." Everyone was surprised and looked up at the sky.

And so, Meteor is still coming straight to the planet, and there's no chance. Now it's up to Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and their pok'emon to stop Meteor before it hits the planet. However, they still have to find the Pale Green Materia, and fast. Peter still had a hunch that Nickless is inside Meteor, and he wants to kill him badly until Episode 228.

-Nickless escaped, but inside Meteor.

-Erika had to summon the Aeons, Akoo possessed them, and our heroes defeat the Aeons.

-Akoo appeared in his true form, and our heroes destroyed Akoo.

-Meteor is still coming, and now Jack, Pikachu, and Peter are our last hope.


	250. Chapter 228

Episode 228

The Last Battle, the Last Duel part I

It's only a matter of hours before Meteor comes and hits the planet. Everyone in the whole planet is concerned about Meteor harming the planet, destroying existence, and wreaking havoc to the world. Jack, Pikachu, and Peter are now inside Meteor, but it doesn't look like the inside of Meteor. Everything is all white around, and there are black lines around some other place; Jack, Pikachu, and Peter looks at the weird place, thinking if Nickless is still here or not.

"Peter." Said Jack, "Are you sure Nickless is here?"

"No doubt." Said Peter. "Do you sense power from here?"

"That must be Nickless!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "But where is he?"

"Beats me." Peter replied. "Be on your guard. He could be anywhere." When they looked around, a figure stood still, waiting for them to arrive. Standing there is Nickless, the long silver hair and black cloth guy with an evil face, but as human like Peter's older version. "! You!" He shouted, looking at Nickless.

"Yep. Me again." Said Nickless. "So good of you boys to join me to watch the planet die. It's too bad that everyone will die. How sad is that?"

"Nickless!" Jack shouted, pulling out his weapon, and holding his pok'e balls. "You won't destroy the planet with us around!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted.

"What? Are you going to challenge me?" Ask Nickless, shrugs and smirks. "What a waste of time. If you think about killing me, then your planet will die, and the rest of those you loved. I think fighting is a waste of time."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Ask Peter. Jack was confused at Peter. "I know what you're thinking Jack. I want to fight against him alone, and only alone."

"Now that's not nice." Said Nickless. "Why do this alone, when we can settle like gentlemen." He summoned his deck, but his entire deck is black. "If you defeat me in a duel, then your planet will live, and Meteor will go away. But, if you lose, then the planet will be destroyed, and I will watch happily when you both die in front of me."

"Why not." Said Jack, pulling out his deck. "I could always have some fun against you. I accept your challenge!"

"No! I'll accept your challenge!" Said Peter, pulling out his deck.

"Come on, Peter!" Jack said, calling Peter. "This is my first time to duel against a real enemy."

"This is my first time too, Jack." Said Peter. "But if one of us wanted to duel against Nickless, then there's one way."

Meanwhile, back to the planet on the airship, everyone did find out what Joey said about Jack, Pikachu, and Peter gone to fight against Nickless. They were surprised that the white beam that shot out from the airship, flying straight to Meteor is really Jack, Pikachu, and Peter.

"Cousin…why?" Ask Erika, crying. "Why would they do this?"

"Because they have no choice." Joey replied. "It's only a matter of time before Meteor hits us."

"And what?" Ask Jena. "Let Meteor crush the planet, and lead us to die?"

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We must have faith in their victory. If not, then all is lost."

"Great. We're screwed." Said Jena.

"Jena, don't say that!" Said Erika. "If you say that, then we are doom for life."

"Pipe down, you goody-goody toe-shoes." Said Angelna, insulting at Erika. "We're dead already, and I can't wait to be with my parents."

"Why you!" Trey shouted, grabbing Angelna. "No one talks to the summoner and gets away with it. You are no longer Jena's friend!" He throws Angelna off the airship, and then Angelna falls all the way straight to the ground. "How's that?"

"Trey! You're mean!" Jena shouted.

"Hey! Will you all relax?" Ask Joey. "I can help us see how they're doing." Joey started to concentrate, and then what appeared on Joey's hands looked like a crystal ball. Everyone was surprised. "Baba taught me how to do this."

"Oh Sna…" Said Sarah, but she paused. "…Wait a minute! That's off the hook. I don't know how to say this, but Joey, you're a genius."

"Ah, it was nothing." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair. He places the crystal ball, and enlarges it big enough for everyone to see the battle.

"Now let's see how they're doing, ya?" Ask Tamer. When everyone looks through the crystal ball, they took a look, and then…they were shocked.

"HUH??????????" Jack and Peter were doing rock-paper-scissors inside Meteor.

"One…two…three!" Both Jack and Peter said, doing the game to see who gets to fight against Nickless.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!!" Joey shouted.

"Oh my." Said Erika, surprised. When we return back inside Meteor, they're still doing it, and they're getting the same thing as always.

"One…two…three!" It's a rock. "One…two…three!" Now it's a paper. "One! Two! Three!" It's scissors. "One…two…three! One…two…three!"

Nickless is feeling irritated, feeling his blood veins glowing red in anger. He shouted at both Jack and Peter, "ENOUGH!!!" Jack, Pikachu, and Peter were surprised, and everyone in the planet was surprised. "Forget your games! I'll duel against the both of you! This time, you two will duel against me on one-against-two."

"A triangle duel?" Ask Peter, confused.

"_A triangle duel?" _Jack thought. _"I've been dueling in a single duel, but also heard about double duel and triple duel. But now a 'Triangle Duel'?"_

Back with the others, Yo-Yo Man was thinking about the Triangle Duel at first. He thinks by rubbing his chin.

"A Triangle Duel?" Ask Yang.

"Never heard about it." Said Uldor.

"Is there really such thing?" Ask Raye.

"There is." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone look at Yo-Yo Man. "You see, triangle duel is kind of like a one-against-two thing, from one player faces against both players alone. However, the rules have changed."

"How so?" Ask Joey.

"Just watch." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone looks at the crystal, and they'll see how a triangle duel works in Meteor.

"Since you guys want to use all of your pok'emon, I'll do the same." Said Nickless. "However, it wouldn't be fair it you guys use three, and I use six. So let's break the rules by letting you guys use six pok'emon, and I'll use twelve."

"Just like my region." Said Jena, and Joey thinks she's annoying.

"Since we'll be using six pok'emon, and I'll use twelve," Nickless explains, "Then I'll have a total of 'One Thousand Life Points'. So don't forget, okay?" They had their pok'e dex turning into duel disks, and set their decks in.

"Peter, I know you are rivals and…" Said Jack, but Peter interrupted Jack.

"Jack, you don't have to rub it in." Said Peter, prepared. "It's been a while since I've never get my chance to duel against my father, and duel with you as my partner."

"Let's work as a team!" Said Jack, "And show this freak the power of 'Teamwork!'"

All three duelists gets into their own positions and shouts all together, "Let's duel!" The Duel has begun!"

"Allow me to show how it works." Said Nickless, drawing a card from his deck. He summons a monster from his pok'emon side. "I summon, 'JENOVA's Head!'" It looks like a god like, but only has the human face, and only just the body.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Is that?"

"Say hello to mother." Said Nickless. "Mother, how has it been? Don't worry, because I play a light energy, and two cards face down." Nickless placed Light Energy, and two cards face down. "I end my turn."

"Here goes." Said Jack, drawing a card. "I get to draw!" When he drew a card, he was shocked. _"What? No! I don't have one single energy!"_ He placed all eight cards back into his deck, but took one card out of the bottom. Peter is watching Jack reshuffling his deck.

"_Good thinking." _Peter thought. _"When you don't have good cards. Place it on the bottom of your deck, and reshuffle until you get good cards. If you still didn't get any good cards, keep reshuffling until you do."_

Jack has got the cards he needs, and draws a new one. _"Perfect." _He thought, and then he shouts. "I summon, Arcanine!" He pulls out one of his pok'emon cards, and then shows the opponent an Arcanine to bring out a big red fire dog pok'emon. Arcanine is big, and he has a powerful ability. It howled like a dog. Jack places 'Fire Energy' to the battle. "Now I play one fire energy, and end my turn."

"_Okay, that was pointless." _Peter thought. _"But still, it was a bit of a good strategy to reshuffle your deck. Now it's my turn." _Peter draws a card from his deck, and then shouts, "I summon, Gyarados!" Peter pulls out a Gyarados, and then a huge serpent pok'emon that almost looks like a dragon with no hands appeared. Peter plays an energy card, "I play one Water Energy to Gyarados, and one card facedown." He played one card facedown on the field.

"Smooth move." Said Nickless, drawing another card. "But not good enough." He revealed his facedown card, "I reveal this, 'Darkness Dimension'! When we're in a Triangle Duel, I can summon up to six pok'emon to battle, and you puny fools will only summon up to three to the battle." He summons another monster. "I summon, JENOVA's Right Fin!" One of the god's right fin appeared out of nowhere. "Now I play one energy for JENOVA's Head, and JENOVA's Right Fin." He played two cards of energy to charge up JENOVA. "That's it. I end my turn."

"_Lucky." _Jack thought, drawing a card. _"I'm guessing JENOVA's Head just does nothing. But JENOVA's Right Fin might be dangerous to fight against."_ Jack pulls out his pok'emon cards, and looks through them. _"Thanks to drawing, and his card, I summon another pok'emon to the battle." _He puts four cards away, and then plays a Venusaur Card. "I summon, Venusaur!" Venusaur, a giant pok'emon with green skin and has a big flower on its back appeared to the battle.

"Venusaur!"

"Now I play one energy for Arcanine, and one energy for Venusaur!" Jack called, playing two cards. Arcanine and Venusaur can feel their strength. Jack calls Arcanine, "Arcanine! Attack JENOVA's Right Fin with Flamethrower!" Arcanine inhales as much heat as possible, and then burns the Right Fin. The Right Fin is feeling it, but lucky it didn't get burned. "I call it a turn."

"_Nice work Jack." _Peter thought. _"Now that you have Venusaur, we can attack the JENOVA body each time my father keeps summoning up more JENOVA bodies. Now it's my turn." _Peter draws a card from his hand, and summons another pok'emon. "Now I summon, Alakazam!" Peter's pok'emon looks almost humanoid, but holding two spoons, and has a long mustache. Jack was surprised. Peter plays two cards to power up his Gyarados and his Alakazam. "Now I play one energy for Gyarados, and one energy for Alakazam. Instead, I'll just have Gyarados use Dragon Dance on himself, and that will end my turn."

"How sweet of you, son." Said Nickless, drawing a card. "But your day is done." He plays another summoning. "Now I summon, JENOVA's Left Fin!" JENOVA has grown a left fin on her left side. "I play three more energies to mother." He plays three cards to power up the body parts. "Mother's left fin won't attack. But instead, first, I'll have mother heal her left fin."

JENOVA's Head started to use Cure on the Right Fin, and it fully heals the wound. Jack and Peter were surprised.

"Now Mother, teach that mutt a lesson!" Nickless called, and then JENOVA's Right Fin slaps Arcanine in the face. Arcanine howled in pain.

"No! Arcanine!" Jack shouted, concerned. Arcanine is still standing.

"I think I'll end my turn." Said Nickless. "Your turn, Lionel's son."

Jack begins to draw a card from his deck. He was surprised. _"? Sweet!" _He thought, playing one card from his hand. "I play another Grass Energy to Venusaur. That'll even the odds!" And then Jack commands his pok'emon, "Venusaur! Arcanine! Attack JENOVA's Right Fin with Flamethrower and Vine Whip!"

Arcanine starts to inhale, and then breaths fire first at JENOVA's Right Fin. Next, Venusaur whips the fin with vines coming out. That did a double damage.

"I end my turn." Said Jack, "Looks like JENOVA isn't that tough after all."

"Good job, Jack." Said Peter, drawing a card from his deck. "Now it's my turn." Peter plays two more energy cards to his pok'emon, and then gives the commands. "I play two more energies for Gyarados and Alakazam." He commands his pok'emon, "Alakazam! Psybeam at JENOVA's Right Fin!" Alakazam had his spoons pointing at JENOVA's Right Fin, and then zaps it with powerful energy. JENOVA's Right Fin is destroyed, and falls its fin to the ground. Nickless is surprised. "So much for you monster."

"Monster?" Ask Jack, confused. "I thought it was pok'emon."

"Jack." Said Peter, "You should learn something." He commands his Gyarados. "Gyarados! Use Dragon Rage at JENOVA's Head!" Gyarados charges up its power, and then attacks JENOVA's Head right off the center. That did even more serious damage then ever. "I end my turn, father."

"Great." Said Nickless. "Mother isn't going to like this, son." He draws a card from his deck, and then summons another JENOVA's body. "Now I summon, JENOVA's Crown!"

"JENOVA's what?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Dang!" Peter shouted. "This can't be good!"

JENOVA has a second head, but on top of it's head. There are two JENOVA bodies, but it seems that the Crown looks like another good, but in human size.

"Thanks to its ability, you can't stop me." Said Nickless. "With JENOVA's Crown, I can bring back one of missing pieces mother lost, and restore it. So I'll just play one card to JENOVA's Crown, the Light Energy." He played one card to JENOVA's Crown, and two more to JENOVA's Left Fin and Head. "Next, I'll play the rest for JENOVA's body." He commands. "Mother, cleanse that wound you just hand, and let your left fin attack that mutt again." JENOVA heals the wound from its head, and then the Left Fin attacks Arcanine again. Arcanine howls in pain. "I end my turn."

Jack draws a card from his deck, but he's worried about his Arcanine. _"Wow. This is tough." _He thought. _"With this dueling going on, I keep drawing more grass cards by the minute. I need some fire cards, and fast." _He plays another basic energy. "I play another Grass Energy to Venusaur." Venusaur feels pumped up. _"Arcanine, forgive me." _He commands his pok'emon. "Venusaur! Use Earthquake!"

"Reveal Facedown card!" Peter shouted. "Earthquake Dodge!" Jack was surprised. "Whenever an opponent uses an Earthquake, this pok'emon protects my pok'emon from Earthquake, but instead, it protects his Arcanine and my Alakazam."

"Thanks, Peter." Said Jack, happy, and he looks at JENOVA, being attacked. He commands Arcanine, "Arcanine, attack JENOVA's Left Fin with Flamethrower again!" Arcanine inhales all the way, and then blows fire to destroy JENOVA's Left Fin all the way. Now JENOVA lost a left fin. Nickless was shocked.

"No! No! No! No!" Nickless shouted. "You can't defeat the 'True Master of Dueling'!"

"I end my turn." Said Jack. He looks at Peter. "Peter?"

"My turn!" Said Peter, drawing a card. He plays two more cards to power up Gyarados and Alakazam. "Now I boost Gyarados with another Water Energy, and Alakazam with Psychic Energy." He plays two cards facedown. "Next, I'll play two cards facedown on the field. Now it's my turn to attack!" He commands his pok'emon. "Alakazam! Use Psychic on JENOVA's Head! Gyarados! You use Hydro Pump straight on JENOVA's Crown!"

"Alakazam!" Both of his pok'emon charge towards JENOVA, ready to attack with the double the attacking. Alakazam used Psychic to do more damage on JENOVA's Head, and Gyarados used Hydro Pump to do extra damage to JENOVA's Crown.

"What are you going to do now, dad?" Ask Peter, taunting Nickless. "No JENOVA Bodies are going to save you now. I end my turn."

"I've had enough." Said Nickless, drawing a card. When he looks at one card, he smirks. "Perfect." He plays it, "Behold, my rarest card!" Both Jack and Peter were surprised.

"You're what?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"_What did he say?" _Peter thought, surprised. _"His rarest card?"_

"I play, 'Live Energy!" Said Nickless, and then he explains. "With it, I can sacrifice my Life Points, and give them straight to my monster."

"But you don't have any energies." Said Jack, "How could you get rid of your Life Points to your pok'emon?"

"You idiot." Said Peter, and Jack was really surprise. "When Nickless gives up about as many Life Points as he can, that means his pok'emon becomes more powerful."

"I give up 'Four Hundred' Life Points to Mother's Crown." Said Nickless, and he feels his Life Points draining away, but going straight to the Crown. "Now, mother, bring back your Right Fin. Use Revive." Both Jack and Peter were shocked. JENOVA's Right Fin returns back to JENOVA. "Mother, restore your head, and slap that monster that tried to destroy you. Attack Gyarados!" JENOVA looks at Gyarados, and then slapped Gyarados. Gyarados roared in pain. "I end my turn."

"Peter!" Jack called, worried.

"Don't worry about us." Said Peter, calling. "Gyarados is okay. You have to worry about staying alive." Jack nod.

"Gotcha." Jack draws one card from his deck, and looks at his hand. He was surprised. _"Sweet! Payback time!" _He plays another Grass Energy, but plays another Fire Energy. "Now I play two more energies to power up Arcanine and Venusaur, to increase to their maximum state!" Arcanine and Venusaur have grown more strength. "Ready guys? Arcanine! Venusaur!" He commands his pok'emon. "Use Flamewheel and Vine Whip together!"

Arcanine charges towards right at JENOVA's Right Fin, and fires it. Venusaur uses Vine Whip to whip the Right Fin, and now the Right Fin disappeared like hot crisp turkey. Nickless was even more shocked to see this happen.

"I end my turn."

"Now!" Peter shouted, drawing another card. "No need to play any cards from my hands." He commands his pok'emon. "Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump again to destroy the Crown! Alakazam, you use Psychic to finish the Crown!"

Gyarados has launched a powerful water cannon from its mouth, and hits JENOVA's Crown. Next, Alakazam used Psychic to destroy the Crown. JENOVA's Crown disappeared into thin air.

"Perfect." Said Peter, smirking. "Now it's just the head now. I end my turn, father."

"You little brats!" Nickless shouted, drawing a card. "Mother will teach you simpletons." He drew the card, he holds it, and said, "Mother. Heal yourself, please?" JENOVA's Head heals herself, and does nothing else. "I'll only end my turn."

"What a waste." Said Jack, drawing a card from his deck. He holds it and commands his pok'emon, "Arcanine! Use Flamewheel again!" Arcanine charges towards JENOVA's Head, and then blaze through the body. "Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!" Venusaur uses a lot of vines out of its back, and whips the body. "That ends my turn."

"Great." Said Peter, drawing a card. "And easy target." He holds it, and commands his pok'emon, "Gyarados! Finish JENOVA's Head with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados uses a powerful water attack, and destroy JENOVA's Head. JENOVA exploded into pieces, and Nickless is shocked even more.

"Oh no! Mother!" Nickless called, whining.

"Now! Alakazam! Use Psychic on my father!" Peter commanded, and then Alakazam uses his Psychic attack on Nickless, and then attacks his Life Points.

"AGH!" Nickless shouted, attacked. "It felt so real!"

"I end my turn." Said Peter, and then Nickless draws a card.

"Blast you brats!" Nickless shouted, "I'll teach you twerps to play with grown-ups!" He plays a powerful card. "Now I play this! 'JENOVA Resurrection!' When I don't have any JENOVA Bodies on the field, I discard one card from my hand to bring JENOVA's body piece back." Jack and Peter were shocked. "I bring back, JENOVA's Crown!" The god body of a human appeared, but it still doesn't have the head. "I know it still looks like an ordinary human, but I get to use it to bring Mother back."

JENOVA's Crown started to use magic, and then brung JENOVA's Head back. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jack shouted, pointing at Nickless. "You can't do that!"

"Tough luck." Said Nickless. "When one of mother's pieces were destroyed, their samples live on, and they keep their energies that are lost. So now, when I bring mother's head back, she heals herself. I end my turn." JENOVA started to heal herself.

"Okay, my turn." Said Jack, drawing a card. Jack was surprised. _"Triple Sweet!" _He thought. _"Just what I need for a back up. I just hope I can bring Link out." _Jack pulls his pok'emon side, puts three away, and then summons another pok'emon. "Now I summon, Link!" He places it on his duel disk, and then something flashed.

There was a blinding light, and everything was fully white. When the flash cleared up, Jack looks at Link, and then…he was surprised.

"No way!" Jack shouted, surprised. "Link?" Link look like a real pok'emon; he had two blades on his arms, a gladiator look, and known as the pok'emon, "Gallade", the blade pok'emon. Everyone who is watching this is surprised to see Link's new form.

"Is that?" Ask Jena.

"It can't be." Said Joey, surprised. "Link?"

"It is Link." Said Trey.

"But he look brand new, ya?" Ask Tamer, scratching the back of his hair. "It looked pretty tense to see them fight like this."

"Quite." Said Yang. "It seems that we will have faith in their victory."

"_Big Brother, Peter." _Erika thought praying. _"I know you can't hear me, but it seems that Meteor is still coming, and you're winning against him. Please, you both must win not only for your victory, but also for the sake of this planet. Please, big brother, defeat Nickless for our world. I'll be praying for your victory."_

Meanwhile, back at the duel, it's still Jack's turn. Jack now has played one card to increase Link. "I'll just play a basic energy to increase Link. But I'm not done just yet, because I'll have Arcanine use Flamewheel on JENOVA's Crown, and Venusaur to use Vine Whip on the same thing!" Arcanine charges right at JENOVA's Crown, and had a heat of fire at it. Now JENOVA's Crown is loosing focus. "I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." Said Peter, drawing a card. He summons a new pok'emon to the battle. "Now I summon, Nidoking!" Peter played a Pok'emon, and then a huge pok'emon with purple skin, a horn on its head, and strong body appeared. "Next, I play a Grass Energy for Nidoking." He played one card to boost up Nidoking. "But I'm not done yet!" Peter revealed his facedown card. "When we have three pok'emon in the battle, that means that all three of us gets to draw three cards on our hand. This card is called, 'Warlock's Luck', one of my favorite cards. So everyone gets to draw three cards on his or her hand."

Everyone in the battle has drawn three new cards, and adds the cards to his or her hand. Peter still gets to go, because it's still his turn.

"But I'm not done yet!" He now places two new cards facedown to the field. "I'll play two cards facedown. And now…" He commands his pok'emon, "Gyarados! Attack JENOVA's Head with Hydro Pump again! Alakazam! Use Psychic when Gyarados is done!" Gyarados uses Hydro Pump again to soak JENOVA's Head, and it takes full damage. Next, Alakazam uses Psychic to finish it off. Now JENOVA's Head is destroyed again. "Not so tough now, huh? I end my turn."

Nickless smirks, and Peter saw him smirk, surprised. "Oh, sorry my son." Said Nickless. "But I don't mother would die this fast." He revealed draws a card, and then plays the card that he just had. "I play this! 'JENOVA's Crystal!'" Peter was surprised. "When you destroy the head leader of the mother's body parts, they come back, but not mother's head." JENOVA's Right Fin and Left Fin return back to the battle.

"This can't be!" Link shouted, surprised. "There is no head!"

"But there will be." Said Nickless. "Mother's crown, please bring mother back to our world." JENOVA's Crown started to perform a powerful reviving spell, and brung JENOVA's Head to the battle. "Now, I get to attack. Mother, attack that silly puppy two with your fins, please?" JENOVA flies right at Arcanine, and double slapped him. Arcanine howled in pain, and Nickless laughs.

"No! Arcanine!" Jack shouted, concerned.

"I now summon another body to the battle." Said Nickless, summoning then next body part. "I bring Mother's Tentacles!" JENOVA had tentacles right under her body. "I end my turn."

"_This can't be happening." _Jack thought, drawing a card. _"Since when did that card came in handy. If I don't get a healing item now, Arcanine's a goner." _He looks at his card, and saw something useful. _"Wait a minute, the Double Colorless? I think this might help." _He plays two cards to the battle. "I play another Psychic Energy to boost up Link." Now he plays the ultimate card. "Now, I play this. 'Double Colorless!'" Nickless was shocked, and Peter was surprised. Jack plays the Double Colorless Energy straight to Venusaur, and now Venusaur's energy started to grow more powerful. "I play Venusaur's Ultimate Overdrive, 'Plant Berserk!'"

Venusaur yells out its name loudly, "VENUSAUR!" And then giant vines appeared out of the ground! It heads straight to JENOVA, clutching her to death on her whole body. Nickless was shocked.

"You fool!" Nickless shouted, shocked. "What have you done? Mother is going to…to…" JENOVA exploded into pieces, losing all the bodies.

"Now! Arcanine! Use Flamewheel on Nickless! Wide-open attack!" Jack commanded, pointing at Nickless. Arcanine charges towards Nickless, and then burns him with Arcanine's fiery body.

"AGH!" Nickless shouted.

"And lastly…" Said Jack, but Link stopped him.

"Wait, Jack." Said Link, interrupting Jack. "It's too risky for me to attack. You have to make me use Sword Dance if you wish to finish him off."

Jack had no choice but said. "Okay, then Sword Dance it is." Link starts to have dancing swords around his body, and felt his strength stronger. "I end my turn."

"Nice move, Jack." Said Peter, "Now it's my turn." Peter draws a card, and plays another Grass Energy on Nidoking. "Now I play another Grass Energy to Nidoking. That means one thing." He commands his pok'emon, "Gyarados! Use Dragon Dance to increase yourself. Alakazam, you use Psychic, and Nidoking will be in standby." Alakazam starts to increase his magic, and then strikes Nickless with Psychic.

"UGH!" Nickless shouted, attacked.

"That ends my turn." Said Peter. Nickless looks pin down on the ground, and Peter stares at him. "Is anybody home? I ended my turn so that way you get your turn. If you want, you could surrender the match and throw in the towel."

"_Never."_ Said Nickless in a deep harsh voice. Jack and Peter were surprised. _"I'm not going down that fast you know. Because it's not over just yet."_

To be continued…


	251. Chapter 229

Episode 229

The Last Battle, the Last Duel part II

"_You cannot defeat me." _Said Nickless, still in a harsh voice. _"You will never defeat the true master."_

"What?" Ask Peter, surprised. "Why won't he just quit?"

"Peter!" Jack called. "What's going on?"

"Jack, be careful." Said Peter. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"_True indeed." _Said Nickless, drawing a card, and playing it. _" I play this card, 'One Winged-Angle'._"

"A what?" Ask Peter, surprised.

"A what?" Ask Jack, surprised.

There was another flash, and Joey tries to get the crystal ball together, it shatters into pieces. Joey was surprised it happens. Now they can't tell what's going on with the duel, or who's winning the duel. They were worried to see if they'll win.

"No!" Erika shouted.

"Agh! What happened?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Quick!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Try and put them back together.

When Jack, Peter, and Nickless are still dueling inside Meteor, Nickless has transformed into something with one half an Angel Wing, the other half a Devil Wing, holding his weapon katana, floating with tentacles, and buff muscles.

"Jack…this isn't good." Said Peter, surprised. "That's the One Winged-Angel Ritual Card."

"That what?" Ask Jack.

"That means that he used his entire pok'emon to transform into that." Said Peter. "Be on your guard, because he's pretty nasty."

"Peter." Said Jack, "I can still sense his Mystic."

"Me too."

"They're off the charts."

"_But you fools are lucky that I can't attack in my ritual form." _Said One Winged-Nickless. _"So it's your turn."_

"Lucky." Said Jack, drawing a card. "My draw." But then, Nickless blinked an eye, and zaps on of Jack's card. "Hey!"

"_Oops. Sorry." _Said One Winged-Nickless._ "I forget to tell you my abilities. When you draw a card, I get to destroy one of your cards, and it goes straight to the discard pile. So say good-bye to that card of yours."_

Jack felt that his hand is burned, and sends "Miracle Psychic" to the discard pile. "Jack, I'm sorry if I didn't warn you." Said Peter, and Jack listen to what Peter is explaining. "One Winged-Angel is the most illegal card in dueling. My father stole that card to try and win the duel. He felt so 'selfish' that the guards kicked him out of dueling. Instead, he stole it and killed everyone with it. Now that we're dueling an illegal card, we're like sitting ducks."

"Peter, thank you for the warning." Said Jack. Peter was surprised to hear what Jack said.

"…Jack?" Ask Peter, "You're not worried.

"Of course." Said Jack. "It's like what you said when I went inside your mind."

"But Jack…what kind of hero are you?"

"…That kind of hero that kicks enemy's tail." Said Jack, smiling.

"Jack…I'm not like you." Said Peter, turning away. "Nickless is cheating, and we can't win against that kind of powerful card."

"Peter…"

"No, Jack. For ounce, I wish I was never born by an evil person, and evil guy that had the powerful of darkness." He looks at his hands. "I'm suppose to be a good guy, just like my mother and my grandfather, and born by an evil half…this isn't like me."

"Peter! You can't throw in the towel!"

"Jack, I can't do this! I'll have to forfeit."

"Peter." Jack looks at Peter, and Peter looks at Jack, and then Jack slaps him to knock him into his senses.

"…Ow!" Said Peter, feeling his cheek.

"You've come this far, and now you want to quit?" Ask Jack, "That's not like you. I thought you've come this far to be strong and defeat your father. But now you want to forfeit this battle because he's transformed into an ugly monster like that?"

"_Hey! I find that offensive!" _Said One Winged-Nickless. _"How long is this going to take?"_

"Peter, listen." Said Jack, convincing to Peter. "You have come this far straight here to fight against your father. You can't back down now. It's not like you to quit and run off. I thought you want to become this strong, but now you want to quit?" Peter thinks about it.

"_Hey! How long will this take…?"_ Ask Nickless, but Jack interrupts him.

"Hey!" Said Jack, holding a finger at him. "This is a conversation. No interrupting." One Winged-Nickless like he wants to continue on but crosses his arms and looks up like he's bored. Jack looks at Peter. "Please, Peter. I know you want to be like me, and I want to be like you, because we're doing it. We're acting like each other this whole time." Peter was surprised, and looks at Jack.

"…Okay, fine by me." Said Peter. "Just hurry up with your turn, okay, champ?" He just made a small punch on Jack's left shoulder. "Don't let this whole world down." Jack nods, and returns back to his post.

"_Okay, he may look tough."_ Jack thought, staring at One Winged-Nickless, "_But there's something he doesn't have."_ He plays another Psychic Energy to increase Link's power. "I play another Psychic Energy to Link, and now…" But he was interrupted again.

"Jack, hold on." Said Link, interrupting Jack, "Keep using Sword Dance, and I swear, you'll have one powerful pok'emon he's no match again." Jack nods to Link.

"I let Link continue to use Sword Dance until…" Jack said, playing a magic card, "until I play this, 'Pot of Greed'. This card allows me to draw two cards to my hand." Jack draws two cards from his hand, and looks at it. "Finally, I play this card facedown, and get to attack." He commands his pok'emon, "Link, you use Sword Dance again! Arcanine, use Flamewheel on Nickless! Venusaur, use Solarbeam!"

Link charges up his power until he gets to maximum. Next, Arcanine charges towards Nickless, and then rams him. When all of the sudden, Jack was surprised that it didn't do much damage. Peter was surprised it didn't work.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"_Oops, I forgot about this." _Said One Winged-Nickless. _"When you start to attack me head on, my second ability is that it decreases your attack why to low. Too bad."_

"So true." Said Jack, "However, Venusaur will have to wait until next turn when he releases. So now, I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." Said Peter, drawing a card. _"Jack, thanks to your courage," _Peter thought, _"I am able to fight now. Now I know how it feels to be just like you, but more mature. Let's just hope this works." _Peter plays Fight Energy straight to Nidoking, and said; "I play a Fight Energy for Nidoking." His Nidoking is getting stronger. "Next, I play one Double Colorless to Gyarados." He plays Double Colorless, and now Gyarados can release his Overdrive, "And another Double Colorless on Alakazam!" He played the card to have Alakazam to become stronger. He commands his pok'emon, "Gyarados! Release your Overdrive straight to Nickless! Alakazam, use Calm Mind to increase yourself. Nidoking, Thrash Him!"

Nidoking charges towards Nickless, and starts to beat him up. However, it still didn't do much, but he can feel some of the attack. Alakazam is using Calm Mind to focus his energy. Now Gyarados is about to use Dragon Rage, but not one Gyarados, about ten Gyarados appeared to the battle. They all did the same attack at ounce, and badly damage One-Winged Nickless this hard.

"_AGH!"_ One Winged-Nickless shouted, attacked. _"That hurt!"_

"Surprise?" Ask Peter. "I end my turn."

"_Not quite." _Said One Winged-Nickless. He draws a card, and increase himself. _"Time to meet your doom! Flare on the doggy!"_

One Winged-Nickless released a harsh of fire like that swirls around Arcanine, and then explodes him. Arcanine howled to his death cry, and then falls to the ground, defeated.

"ARCANINE!!" Jack shouted, worried.

"_Oops, I'm forgetting someone." _Said One Winged-Angel.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Jack! Behind you!" Peter shouted, and when Jack turned around, he saw Nickless as the Grim Reaper.

"_Peek-A-Boo." _Said The Grim Reaper. _Slash!_

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Jack yelled very loudly, and almost fell to the ground.

"Jack! No!" Link and Peter shouted, worried.

"_Another of my ability." _Said One Winged-Nickless. _"When one of your pok'emon becomes defeated or killed, I get to slash you as the 'Grim Reaper', and slice you. This is known as 'Death'. It subtracts your life points from a minus 'One Hundred'."_

Jack looks at his life points, and then saw he has "Four Hundred" left.

"_I end my turn."_ Said One Winged-Nickless.

Jack draws a card, but the big scythe he took almost broke his body, and Jack could barely stand. It was lucky that One Winged-Nickless didn't zap one of Jack's hands. He looks at his hand, and thinks. Jack plays on card facedown, "I'll play one card facedown." Next, he summons a pok'emon, "Now I summon, Golduck!" A blue duck with webbed feet, webbed claws, a red gem on his forehead, and good looking appeared to the battle. Jack pulls out Arcanine's pok'e ball, and returns him with a red beam. "Return, Arcanine. You did great, buddy."

Arcanine has returned back to the pok'e ball, but now plays Water Energy.

"I play one energy to Golduck." Said Jack, playing the card, and plays another card to Link. "Next, I boost Link's strength with a Fight Energy." Next, he commands his pok'emon. "Link! You continue to use Sword Dance! Venusaur! Release!"

Link continues to have dancing swords, and his strength is getting higher. But now, Venusaur has been waiting to release this on One Winged-Nickless this whole time. Venusaur releases the attack, and then by one powerful flash attack, One Winged-Nickless becomes in more pain. He even covered his eyes.

"_AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" _One Winged-Nickless shouted, attacked, and covering his eyes. _"The Light! I can't stand the light!"_

"I end my turn." Said Jack, but he feels like he's going to faint.

"Jack, you leave the rest to me." Said Peter, drawing a card. He plays another Psychic Energy on Alakazam, but now Alakazam can release his Overdrive. He even played another Grass Energy to Nidoking. "I play another Psychic Energy to Alakazam, and another Grass Energy on Nidoking." He commands his pok'emon, "Alakazam, Psychic Telekinesis, now!" Alakazam has released his Overdrive about One Winged-Nickless like a spoon. Alakazam focuses, and then when it's complete, he bends the spoon, the worse; he bends One Winged-Nickless.

"_AAAGGGHHH!!!" _One Winged-Nickless shouted in pain.

"Gyarados! Use Hyperbeam!" Peter commanded, and then Gyarados starts to gather energy. He blasts the most powerful attack right at One Winged-Nickless, and One Winged-Nickless still can't move.

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _One Winged-Nickless shouted, attacked. _"My eyes are ten times worse!" _Nidoking continues to keep thrashing One Winged-Nickless, and he can still feel it. _"YOW!"_

"Jack." Said Peter, and Jack got his attention. "Finish him."

Jack nods, and commands his pok'emon. "Link, are you ready?"

"Ready." Said Link, "I've always want to use my powerful attack on him."

Jack draws a card, and then commands Link, "Link! Psycho Cutter!" Link charges towards One Winged-Nickless, and then with one slice, One Winged-Nickless is destroyed with one blow.

"_CURSES!" _One Winged-Nickless shouted, on the ground. _"THIS CAN'T BE!" _His whole body is starting to burn up like green fire, burning to the ground. Now One Winged-Nickless is surrounded by green fire. Jack, Peter, and their pok'emon had defeated Nickless. However, Jack feels exhausted for winning, and he lost his lost friend a long time ago, Arcanine.

"…Did we win?" Ask Peter, asking Jack. Jack almost fell to the ground, but Peter catches him just in time. "Whoa! You're okay, Jack?" Jack is breathing. Peter pulled out his pok'e balls, and returned his pok'emon back. "Return, Gyarados, Alakazam, Nidoking. You guys did great." The pok'e balls shot out a red beam, and return all three pok'emon back into their pok'e balls. Peter puts them away.

"…Peter." Said Jack, in a pain voice. "Did we…win?" Link, Venusaur, and Golduck were worried if Jack isn't going to make it for being attacked by a big scythe. "…That Grim…it's scythe…it was…real."

"Jack, save you strength." Said Peter, pulling out a red feather, and a blue bottle. "Take these. One Phoenix Down for Arcanine, and an X-Potion for you." Jack takes the bottle, and drinks it. He's fully healed, and puts the red feather on Arcanine's pok'e ball. "That was intense. I can't believe the both of us actually defeated the cheating duelist. So, this is power of teamwork."

Jack pulled out three pok'e balls, and returned his pok'emon. "Return, Venusaur, Link, Golduck. You guys were amazing." The red beam shot out of the pok'e ball, and returned all three pok'emon back into their pok'e ball. "I can't believe we defeated Nickless."

When they're ready to head back, the fire still burns, but then a head popped out with an angry grin face, staring at Jack and Peter, shouting, "_YOU!!!!" _Both Jack and Peter were surprised. _"HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT THE TRUE MASTER OF DUELING? I will disintegrate you both, burn you to crisp, and send you bloody brats to 'hell'!"_ Nickless looks very angry, having his Masamune out, and ready to fight alone with his black clothes.

Jack and Peter had Pikachu and Umbreon to back them up. It was the final showdown against two great heroes, and one final villain. Meanwhile, back to where the others were, Joey was able to repair the crystal just in time. But for looking at this epic battle, they will have faith in their victory.

"Come on, you two." Said Amy. "Peter, Jack, you guys can do it!"

"Okay, cousin." Said Jack, crossing his arms. "This is your big chance, so don't blow it."

"Hmmm…just like how Ash and Lionel did a long time ago." Said Yo-Yo Man, imagining of Jack like Ash.

"The world rests in your hands now." Said Trey. "Erika, Jena, prepare the Holy." Both Erika and Jena nod, and then perform the calling and the calm. Back in the battle in Meteor, Jack and Peter had their weapons out, ready to fight against Nickless. The final battle begins!

"_You spoiled brats are going to die here, and let the planet die!" _Nickless shouted, _"I will have my revenge!" _Jack, Peter, Pikachu, and Umbreon can feel their Mystic like they're growing. Jack's mystic is becoming white, and Peter's mystic is becoming black. Nickless was surprised to see this happen. _"What? Impossible! How?"_

"Pikachu, are you ready?" Ask Jack, looking at Pikachu.

"You bet, Jack." Pikachu replied. Jack had his Empire Sword out, and then pulls out three out. Three swords came out of Jack's Empire Sword. Pikachu catches two swords, and Jack catches on.

"Quadruple Omnislash!" Both Jack and Pikachu shouted. "Excalibur! Ragnarok! Save the King! Save the Queen!" Jack and Pikachu charged right at Nickless, and then attack about fifteen slashes from their own swords. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jack and Pikachu are attacking Nickless with their powerful swords, slashing Nickless all the way. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _Nickless shouted, attacked. _"This can't be happening!"_

Jack and Pikachu are done, and return to their spot, charging up their mystic again. However, Nickless is still standing. Everyone was surprised to see that Nickless is still alive.

"Peter!" Jack called.

"I'm on it, Jack!" Peter shouted, pulling out more Masamune Swords. There were eight Masamune Katanas, and he pulled out Muramasa Katanas, about seven. "Now you'll feel the pain from your own son! The Terror of the Warlock!" He gave Umbreon to hold seven Muramasa like they're blades, and Peter kept hold of the Masamune like Blades just like Todd. "I want my revenge, Father!"

Both Peter and Umbreon charge towards Nickless, and start spinning around like spinning tops, slashing Nickless with fifteen swords. Peter calls back the swords, and return to their spots. Nickless is no quitter because he's standing.

"_Pathetic fools!" _Nickless shouted, standing. _"Do you really think you could defeat me with your powerful Overdrives?"_

"Then here goes." Said Jack, concentration. _"Omega, J-kacx, I need your assistances. Please, I need his power, this Mystic to help us save the world from eternal darkness. Now!" _He thought, and when he concentrates enough, there was some kind of even more powerful mystic appearing out of his right hand. Peter was surprised to his clan learn this powerful attack. Everyone on the outside was surprised.

"_ACK! IT CAN'T BE!" _Nickless shouted, surprised. _"THAT MYSTIC IS VISIBLE! AND IT'S MADE BY…BY!!"_

"HOLY!" Jack shouted.

Meanwhile, back with the others, they were surprised to see what Jack has. His Pikachu has the same thing what Jack has. Joey, Yo-Yo Man, and Erika know what technique this is called, and it only works if a person is a Clavant, and part of the Davis Family.

"It's…" Said Tamer, surprised.

"The Davis Sphere!" Erika shouted, cheering. "Big Brother! Pikachu!"

"Use it, Jack." Said Joey.

"Nickless!" Jack shouted, "You've caused enough trouble! If you ever…ever…_ever _destroy this planet," He charges towards Nickless with his Pikachu, _"I Will Destroy YOU!!!!!!!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" _Both Jack and Pikachu shouted, charging towards Nickless with the most powerful attack, that looks like Holy! They jabbed it right through Nickless's chest with one powerful blow.

Nickless was stunned. He coughs a little. _"…I…can…see…death. Death…is…here."_ Nickless falls to the ground, and then his body started to fade away. His soul has pass through Meteor, and through the skies straight to the earth, and straight to the Farplane.

Everyone in the airship started to cheer that Nickless is finally gone, and gone for good. "They did it!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, the boy with yellow spiky hair and wearing an orange jump suit. "We won! We totally won!"

"Uh, I still say it's too early to celebrate." Said Trey, pointing at Meteor. Everyone looks at Meteor, and it's still coming this way.

"Dang!" Joey shouted. "Did it get that close?"

"It's huge!" Said Todd, surprised. "That is one giant Meteor."

"Erika." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at Erika, and Erika nods at Yo-Yo Man. "Do your thing."

Erika starts to perform the summoning of "Holy". She's going to need the help she needs with Jena. Jena starts to perform the summoning of Holy too. Now everyone that wants to help Erika performs the summoning of Holy, and kings, queens, princesses and princes all over the Galleon Region.

"Peter." Said Jack.

"Jack, that was amazing." Said Peter, impressed. "It's been a while since you get your chance to learn the Davis Sphere."

"But what about Meteor?" Ask Pikachu.

"Listen, I have a plan." Said Jack, "Just concentrate on your mystic, and place both hands on the ground. We can get out of here, and when it, this will weaken Meteor."

"I can go through it." Said a voice, and Peter was surprised at Umbreon, Umbreon looks at Pikachu, confused and said, "What?"

"! Did you just?" Ask Pikachu, shocked. "But I thought…"

"Hey, you're not the only one who is a talking pok'emon." Said Umbreon.

"Guys! Focus!" Peter shouted. Umbreon and Pikachu were surprised. They looked at Peter, each other, and then get near their owners.

"Get ready." Said Jack, and the he said, "Now!" All four of them concentrate of their mystic very had, and then glowing hands appeared. They have glowing hands, and started to press it on Meteor. "Push guys!" He shouted, "Push harder! We've got to do this to make sure Meteor!" They're pushing harder, and Meteor is coming.

Everyone from the planet has glow white Mystic, and then form one colossal hand, the Holy Hand to grab Meteor. Holy stopped Meteor just in time, but Meteor is too strong. When all of the sudden, Meteor is now getting weaker and weaker. Holy is getting stronger and stronger.

"…NOW!" Jack shouted, loudly, and Erika can hear Jack's voice. The white Holy Hand pushed Meteor away from the planet, and hurled it towards the sun. The sun destroyed Meteor, and everyone started to cheer happily.

"Yeah!" Ben cheered.

"We win!" Jena cheered.

"But…big brother, Pikachu, Peter." Said Erika, worried.

"Oh, them." Said Joey, looking up at the sky. "Where are they?"

"I think I could take one guess." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking up at the sky.

"You don't think?" Ask Tamer. "They're just kids."

"They're not kids anymore." Said Trey. "You might say they're warriors now."

"You mean?" Ask Jena.

"They did came a long way, and saved us all." Said Amy, looking at the sky. "I truly missed them. And I never get the chance to thank Jack for repairing my bike."

"I'm sure they'll come." Said Yang. "We have faith in their victory, and they did."

"I guess all for that, and they won." Said Uldor. "I guess I'll be back to gambling."

"And I've got to make some stuff for the future." Said Sarah. "They were brave fools, but they are real heroes."

Too be continue…

No notes still.


	252. Chapter 230

Episode 230

I'm coming home.

It seems that everyone in the whole region were thinking if Jack, Peter, Pikachu, and Umbreon are still alive. They were wondering if they survived it from Meteor. But they just hope if Jack, Peter, Pikachu, and Umbreon didn't end up into the sun.

"No." Said Jena, looking at the sky. "They didn't get killed, did they?"

When they look at the sky, there were raining shooting stars, thinking if they've died or have survived from the head of fire. There are four figures coming from the sky, and heading towards the ocean.

"Look!" Erika called, pointing at the four figures. There're coming down from the sky, Jack, Peter, Pikachu, and now Eevee. It seems that Umbreon has reverted back to an Eevee.

"_Jack, we did it." _Peter thought, speaking to Jack in his mind. _"We actually defeated Nickless."_

"_I know, Peter." _Jack replied in thought. _"But it was you who defeated Nickless also. You have finally avenged your mother's death. But now, what do we do?"_

"_Simple. We're going home."_

"_Home?" _Ask Pikachu, speaking through thought. _"But aren't we already home?"_

"_No." _Peter replied. _"Home, as in, we're heading back to the past."_

"_What?" _Ask Jack, surprised. _"But this is our home!"_

"_No. I mean, our home, the one where we came before coming here." _Said Peter. _"But we must leave early."_

"_Peter…I." _Jack said, but when they landed to the ocean, they've reached to the surface. "Peter! What about our family? Our friends?"

"I'm sorry, Jack." Said Peter, looking down and swimming back to Clock Town. "But we have no choice." Jack and Pikachu looked very sad. "It would be too sad to say good-bye to everyone. Now let's get back to the Clock Tower, and undo this stuff." Jack and Pikachu followed Peter by swimming, and Eevee is on Peter's back.

When they've return back to Clock Town, without anyone knowing, Peter had released all six of his pok'emon. Jack released all of his six pok'emon too. But this is very sad to see Jack and Peter ready to head back to the past.

"Jack, we have no choice." Said Peter. "If we say good-bye to everyone we know, then we can't return to the one where we came from."

"But Peter," Jack said, trying to convince Peter, "This is the future."

"Use your head." Said Peter, shook his head ounce. "This is not the future. This is really the 'Empire World', made by our minds and our soul. It made us come here to complete this task, and we're the first ones to complete the Empire World. Don't you want to see your baby sister and the rest of your real family from the real world?"

Jack looks very sad, thinking that he wants to stay here. "Jack." Said Pikachu, sad at Jack. "Are you and Peter going to leave us?"

"I…don't know." Said Jack, making a tear. "I don't know if anyone will find you here." He was about to cry. "I know I want to see my real sister, but I don't want to leave you all here…alone." He walks up the steps, and pulled out his Empire Sword. "So, this is…good-bye."

"JACK!" Pikachu shouted, getting on Jack's leg. "I want to come!" Jack came to a halt, and get Pikachu off of him.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." Said Jack. He is ready to continue, but then, he turns around one more time, and then shouted, "Pikachu! Venusaur! Arcanine! Link! Golduck! Primape!" All of his pok'emon gather around Jack, hugging each other like they're going to miss him. Jack starts to cry. "I'm ganna miss you all! I'm sorry, everyone." Peter looks at his pok'emon, and he wants them to say good-bye too. His pok'emon gather around Peter, saying good-bye.

"I'm sorry, too." Said Peter, hugging his pok'emon. "I know it's very difficult to leave. But we have to go."

"Peter." Said Eevee. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Eevee." Said Peter, making just one tear. "My friend."

"Jack." Said Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Said Jack, "Arcanine, Primape, Venusaur, Golduck, Link, I will miss you all." They got close to each other, like they don't want Jack and Peter to go. And then, a hand was placed on Jack's right shoulder.

"They will miss you too." Said a voice. When Jack and Peter looked at who was touching. The figure looks exactly just like Jack and Peter, but they're kind and matured. Seymour Guado has become a good guy now, a peaceful friend, and the other looks like Jack but smarter and more intelligent.

"…Who…who are you?" Ask Jack, looking at his replica.

"You don't know who I am?" Ask the person that looks like Jack. "I'm you, but your Empire self. You were the first one who have been able to defeat the final boss, and save the world."

"But I had help." Said Jack. "My friends, my family, my pok'emon, even Peter helped me."

"I know." Said the Empire. "I've been watching you both."

"But why is Seymour here?" Ask Peter, "Isn't he my evil side?"

"I was just testing them." Said Seymour, explaining. "Before they go off and fight against Nickless, I was acting evil to see if they are brave enough to fight against Nickless. No hard feelings, but I want to see how strong you guys are."

"Do not worry or fear, brave heroes." Said Empire Jack, "We'll take care of your pok'emon."

"…You will?" Ask Jack.

"However," Empire Jack explains, "When you and Peter touched Akoo's body, we had to protect you both, and when Akoo dies, we die along with him." Jack looks sad again, looking down. "But it's okay. You both will remember us, like always. Danto have a special bond of remembering, and if you remember us, you will remember that we're still alive." The Empire pulls out some kind of a 'Certificate', but very golden and a signature by the Empire. "Here you go, Jack. One rule free wish."

Jack takes the golden certificate, and reads. "This is a note from the real Empire about the hero who saved the Danto Region. This, written by the 'Empire' is document to grant the user who saved the Empire World a rule free wish."

"Jack." Said the Empire. "…Your little sister is waiting for you."

Jack looks at the Empire. "…Empire Jack…take good care of these pok'emon, and have Seymour take care of Peter's pok'emon, okay?"

"We will." Said Seymour. "Now go." Both Jack and Peter have done enough of their good-byes, and stand on the platform. Jack looks at his pok'emon, with a smile and a tear. He still has the Empire Sword.

"Jack, it's time." Said Peter. Jack nods at Peter, plants the Empire Sword on the stone, and then the flash begins. Jack looks at Pikachu, and his pok'emon, and gave them the thumbs up. Pikachu gave the same thing. And then, both Jack and Peter disappeared back to their home. When they did, Empire Jack and Seymour were covered with Pyerflies, and vanished with their new pok'emon.

It's empty in the Clock Tower, and everyone left.

The End


End file.
